Promeses que mai vam voler complir
by LilaSnape
Summary: – Recordeu – Va saltar l'Ulong. – La Baba ens va dir que algú l'esperava en un lloc llunyà!–. La història de tres ànimes valentes que van lluitar per salvar el món. "Pots enamorar-te de dos homes tan diferents?" OC
1. Pròleg

**Promeses que mai vam voler complir**

**Disclaimer: Aquesta història no em pertany. És del gran mestre Akira Toriyama i de tots aquells que en tinguin drets com la companyia japonesa Toei Animation. Jo només jugo amb els personatges que em van marcar la infància, i introdueixo una mica més (només una mica) d'univers femení en un món que era tot d'homes i d'unes poques, però valentes, dones.**

**Nota: **Aquesta és una història amb OC. La història de tres ànimes valentes que van lluitar per salvar el món. "Pots enamorar-te de dos homes tan diferents?". A partir d'aquesta pregunta ens endinsarem en la vida de la Nasu, però també aprofitarem per conèixer més a fons els protagonistes que ens han acompanyat televisivament durant tants i tants anys.

No he estat mai gaire partidària de la relació que s'estableix entre la Xixi i en Son Goku. És veritat. Però vull que sabeu que aquesta història, i també la Nasu, guarden un gran respecte cap a la filla d'Ox Satan.

* * *

**Epígraf. **_Un fil vermell invisible connecta a aquells que estan destinats a trobar-se, sense importar temps, lloc o circumstàncies. El fil es pot estirar o contraure, però mai trencar _–**Proverbi xinés.**

* * *

**Pròleg**

Màgia. Aquell planeta era ple de màgia, encara que els seus habitants no ho sabessin. Era veritat que ell, un namekià, havia portat al planeta Terra la màgia insigne i increïble de les Boles de Drac, però tot i així hi havia molta més màgia allà de la que semblava a primer cop d'ull.

No era un do que tinguessin molts dels humans, ni tampoc un valor que es veiés a simple vista en aquell planeta blau i ple de vides fràgils de la via làctia.

Ell, que havia arribat a la Terra en estranyes circumstàncies. Ell, que s'havia dividit en dos; i que portava desenes, centenars, d'anys en aquell palau a tocar del cel terrícola que regnava: havia aprés què era l'amor. I aquell aprenentatge havia tingut forces dosis de màgia i moltes de la humanitat que impregnava cada racó d'aquell lloc perdut a l'univers.

Ell, namekià com era, podia estimar.

'Però no es referia, és clar, a l'amor terrenal que havia vist en els terrícoles. O potser sí. Estimava la Terra prou com per continuar vetllant per ella al llarg dels anys, estimava la Terra de manera que estava disposat a tot per protegir-la'.

I allò (ho suposava) era l'amor del que parlaven tant els homes i dones del planeta on vivia. O potser és que ell també havia acabat sent una mica terrícola, a la manera que ho eren tots ells; malgrat les circumstàncies especials que l'havien dut al cel d'aquell planeta blau, ple de meravelloses criatures, però també de maldat i corrupció.

Estimava també als terrícoles. Ell mateix havia cregut ser un d'ells, tot i que se sabia diferent a la resta.

La prova era que, malgrat no permetre's abandonar (gairebé mai) el seu Palau de Déu, havia mantingut un contacte permanent amb l'espècie humana: principalment a través del seu servent, en Popo, a qui apreciava discreta, però fervorosament. En Popo era un gran amic. Un atent criat. Un humà tan estrany com estrany es considerava ell mateix.

.

En realitat, però, havia interactuat amb humans abans: amb terrestres _normals_, dels que rondaven habitualment el planeta. Havia estat segles enrere, quan ser protector de la Terra era només una esperança, just després de dividir el seu cos i la seva ànima en dos, d'expulsar el mal del seu interior.

Era estrany, pensar-ho ara. Però aquella havia estat una de les experiències més estranyes de la seva llarga vida.

Poc podria sorprendre-li, després d'allò, la presència d'éssers tan estranys al planeta com en Mixet Murri i la bruixa Baba. Res et sorprenia, quan la màgia de la Terra t'havia atrapat tocant-te amb les puntes dels seus propis dits.

'_Aquella_ havia estat, de fet, una simple trobada. Recordava aquell moment. Recordava l'instant com si hagués passat tot just abans d'ahir: la petició desesperada d'un home moribund ple de saviesa'.

Era aquell contacte, oblidat ja en la memòria dels temps, el que, d'alguna manera, l'havia canviat. Ell sempre havia estat bondadós, però d'aquell moment n'havia aprés coses, _coses_ que l'havien ajudat a ser el Totpoderós just, pacient i savi que era ara.

Havia absorbit els poders mentals d'aquell home estrafolari – si és que ell podia anomenar així a algú – , havia millorat així les seves habilitats, ja enormes per la seva sola condició de namekià i, de passada, havia ampliat (de manera exponencial) el seu coneixement sobre aquell planeta on havia crescut sol. 'Prou sol com per desconèixer-ne, encara llavors, tantes i tantes coses'.

.

I tot havia estat casualitat. Pura i absurda serendípia. Un efímer episodi vital, perdut en una llarga i prolífica vida dedicada a la protecció terrenal.

'Màgia que ell mateix desconeixia'.

– _El que més em molesta és que moriré i amb mi es perdran moltes històries d'aquest planeta –. Havia dit l'home a qui el després Totpoderós havia ajudat; just quan l'ancià terrícola era atacat per animals salvatges a les muntanyes. _

_L'encara jove namekià havia acompanyat el desconegut en les seves darreres hores de vida: _

– _Si amb una mirada, o un gest, pogués passar-te totes aquestes vivències; si pogués viure una mica més perquè tot el que sé, i el que fins ara no he volgut desvetllar per egoisme, pervisqués... _

_Escoltar tanta desesperació va trasbalsar-lo. _

_Tot en aquelles paraules li deien al namekià, que aquella era una petició desesperada. Que l'home vivia amb aquella agonia els darrers minuts de la seva existència. _

_._

_I en Totpoderós, com per instint, havia deixat caure la mà sobre el pit de l'ancià desconegut. L'humà llavors li havia atrapat el canell amb força, com si no pensés desempallegar-se'n mai més. _

_._

_Una energia l'havia envoltat, quasi bé com si els estigués absorbint a un dels dos, i el namekià tenia la sensació - quan intentava recordar-ho - que després ja no hi havia hagut res més que el silenci i la foscor d'una llarga nit sense lluna. _

_Havia caigut inconscient, i havia despertat amb la sensació de no ser el mateix, i amb la certesa que aquell home que havia salvat (que tan sincer havia estat en morir) ja no era allà, però a la vegada (d'alguna manera) hi continuava sent. _

_Era massa jove per adonar-se de l'extraordinarietat d'un succés que, d'alguna manera, deuria haver vist produir-se abans al seu planeta d'origen. D'un procés que havia imitat per instint, i que llavors no li deia tant, com si ho faria en el futur. _

'Perquè en aquella època encara es considerava un terrícola, desconeixent, com desconeixia, la història del planeta Nàmek'. Però ara sabia que aquella fusió (o el que realment fos allò) amb un humà, havia estat arriscada i irresponsable de tant inconscient com era.

'O havia estat l'humà qui havia aconseguit fusionar-se amb ell d'alguna manera?'. Existia alguna màgia així al planeta terra? Bé, podia haver-hi bruixots d'aquell tipus en aquell planeta.

Possiblement mai sabés del tot la veritat. Al cap i a la fi al planeta Nàmek mai havien aconseguit fusionar-se espontàniament amb altres essers que no fossin de la seva pròpia espècie.

Feia segles, és clar. 'No tenia sentit pensar-hi: Però podria no haver-se'n recuperat en bones condicions'.

Podria haver estat una trampa. Podria haver adquirit de nou la maldat que havia perdut en desfer-se del seu altre jo.

Però res de tot allò havia passat.

No havia viscut cap desastre que ara pogués lamentar. Ans al contrari.

En aquest punt de la seva història, tant temps després, tot allò ho veia gairebé com una veritable benedicció. Una benedicció a la que fins ara no havia trobat un sentit complet. 'Màgia o potser simple casualitat i bones dosis d'atzar'.

Tot just ara, aquell episodi llunyà prenia un nou sentit.

'Vist així, tot era com hauria d'haver estat sempre'. ...

Per això ara que en Cor Petit s'havia fusionat a ell, que ell era només una part insignificant dins l'ànima d'un súper namekià, intentava llançar-li aquell missatge en somnis: 'Era mentida, s'enganyava, i s'autoconvencia d'una completa mentida. Ells dos eren namekians, ara ho sabien. Però junts, en Cor Petit també era una mica més humà'.

I era just allò el que en Cor Petit necessitava saber.

– Al cap i a la fi, l'ull de l'home savi es cega quan el seu destí truca a la porta. – En Totpoderós dins del cos i l'ànima d'en Cor Petit va somriure en escoltar la frase d'en Popo. Era precisament allò el que ell intentava dir-li feia ja massa temps.

– Au va... – va respondre inconforme el que una vegada s'havia considerat fill de Satanàs – Calla, Popo. Calleu els dos –. Va remugar sabent que el seu interior es mostrava en rebel·lia amb ell mateix.

El ja heroi namekià va tancar els ulls i va continuar meditant. 'Batallant amb els seus propis fantasmes, amb els seus diversos _jo_'.

.

.

En una altra línia temporal. _Pocs dies després d'aquell any 767, si era un Trunks recent tornat del passat qui ho pensava, i en canvi, tants i tants anys endavant. _

– I això és tot... – El noi, de mirada estranyament coneguda, va acabar l'explicació amb un deix de tristesa. També amb molta seguretat. Duia els cabells llargs i liles, i subjectava una espasa amb determinació.

Una dona, no tan jove, de cabells foscos i encrespats se'l mirava amb sorpresa i preocupació. Ambdós s'acabaven de conèixer i, no obstant, ja els unia una estranya familiaritat.

El jove Trunks transmetia al seu interlocutor, amb les paraules justes i els gestos segurs, una estranya i còmoda serenitat.

Malgrat tot, alguna cosa li deia a ella, en mirar-lo als ulls blaus, que no sempre havia estat així.

Que hi havia timidesa, i també melancolia, en el fons de la seva ànima. 'En el fons d'aquell jove desconegut i ben plantat de cabells liles'.

S'acabaven d'encendre els llums d'aquell carrer, perdut en la ciutat d'un estrany planeta. Van creuar mirades, però cap dels dos va saber com calia continuar.

El noi, no obstant, va mirar-la un moment més. 'Ella era exactament com l'havia conegut en aquell passat que ja no era el seu'. Elles – la que havia conegut llavors i la que tenia davant – eren la mateixa dona. Però, no obstant, haurien viscut vides amb finals molt diferents.

'Aquell era el present que els tocava viure'. N'estava ara dolorosament segur. Però existia, en el misteri dels temps, un futur diferent. 'Un futur on, fins i tot, els seus pares, podrien estar junts'.

Era estrany. Però alhora meravellós.

Havien creat un futur diferent. 'Sense la petjada que allà, al seu temps, encara perdurava de la guerra i els maleïts androides, per molt que ja fossin morts'.

Era una història que acabava d'explicar, després d'un llarg viatge, a aquella quasi desconeguda, però en canvi tan familiar, dona de cabells foscos i rostre (ara) turmentat.

– Així... – va continuar ella amb dubte – en Vegeta... ell és mort. Tots ho són – va raonar, prement els punys, però amb renovada i fingida serenitat.

El noi va assentir amb el rostre tranquil.

– I la teva mare? – va mirar-lo amb esperança. Aquella terrícola tossuda era capaç de sobreviure a la mateixa fi del món. Per això _ell_ l'havia escollit. Perquè era forta, a la seva manera, i també perquè probablement era la fèmina més peculiar que en Vegeta havia conegut mai.

'La jove terrícola de cabellera blava que havia aconseguit conèixer-lo millor que ella: millor que algú que pertanyia a la mateixa estirp guerrera del príncep saiyan. Una raça marcada pels crims del seu passat'.

Va sospirar.

Lamentava ara, una vintena d'anys després, haver marxat d'aquella manera del planeta Terra. Sense un adéu.

Però no ploraria.

No ho faria encara que en tingués unes ganes horribles i la gola li cremés amb _estúpida amargor_. No li ho permetia l'orgull, però tampoc el record del seu germà. 'Plorar no era digne d'ell. No era el que ell hagués esperat d'algú que duia la seva sang'.

Una vegada, molts anys enrere, havia admirat el príncep dels guerrers amb fe absoluta. Era la fe que ara tenia en la mare del jove que tenia davant: l'estranyíssima terrícola que el destí, o la casualitat, havia posat al camí del príncep dels guerrers.

'És clar que era viva'. La resposta del noi no va decebre-la en absolut. Gairebé va somriure. 'Al cap i a la fi, potser no era fe en la Bulma el que sentia'. Sempre havia confiat en el criteri d'en Vegeta. Aquell germà gran que, no obstant, mai havia exercit com a tal.

'Massa orgullós, massa distant, massa guerrer per reconèixer cap tipus de vincle amb ningú, encara que s'haguessin criat en el mateix palau; en el mateix món, que una vegada (quan només eren dues criatures) havia estat destruït'.

L'únic criteri que havia seguit ell, - en un passat ja llunyà- , era el de deixar-la (a ella) tirada enmig de l'espai.

_Ella_, la dona que en Trunks havia buscat per mitja galàxia, va fixar la vista en un dels estels més brillants d'aquell cel verdós, mentre el noi decidia com acabar d'explicar-li aquella història. Era asseguda en una roca del planeta on s'havia criat. Hi havia ciutats a l'univers sense asfalt ni rastre d'avançada tecnologia.

Era el remot indret en què s'havia refugiat, univers enllà, després d'haver abandonat la Terra amb un enorme forat a la boca de l'estomac. No semblava haver envellit amb el pas dels anys, però una vegada, vint anys enrere, s'havia sentit molt més jove que ara.

'Mai abans una mort l'havia trasbalsat així'. Veure un home com aquell morir al llit, amb la impotència marcada al rostre, l'havia canviat. 'Una malaltia no podia haver vençut l'home que s'havia enfrontat amb èxit al major tirà de l'univers'.

No havia pogut acceptar una mort com aquella. 'No si aquell home que ja no despertaria era en Kakarot'.

Vint anys després, les notícies de més morts com aquella, però farcides ara d'irònica violència, acabaven de destrossar-la.

– Els androides ja no són una amenaça. Després del meu viatge al passat, he aconseguit vèncer-los. Ara la meva mare i jo ajudarem a tothom, per a què entre tots puguem reconstruir el planeta. – El futur semblava albirar-se nou i brillant pel jove Trunks, i no obstant així, ella tenia la necessitat de parlar-li d'aquella foscor de la que semblava acabat de sortir.

– Mai em vàreu buscar? Et podria haver ajudat... – El noi va somriure amb un punt agredolç, com si acabés de recordar alguna cosa.

– És un home especial en Son Goku. La mare diu que va ser per això que te'n vas anar.– Va fer una pausa, assegurant-se que ella no se sentís incòmode. Examinant-ne la reacció. – Només el pare, en Vegeta, sabia quin era el planeta on havies crescut; mai en va parlar amb la mare. No teníem on buscar-te, fins que vas ser tu mateixa la què em va demanar que ho fes.

– Jo mateixa? – I llavors va adonar-se que tota aquella història anava d'un viatge al passat. Un passat en què probablement les coses havien canviat radicalment.– No me'n vaig arribar a anar mai allà?

– En Son Goku no hi va morir d'un atac de cor – el noi va mirar-la, reconeixent-hi ara un gest familiar.– Ens va acabar deixant igualment. Em consta, però, que vas decidir quedar-t'hi. Aquesta vegada vas comprendre que la Terra era ara el teu planeta.

En Trunks va somriure. Les ninetes d'ella eren plenes de preguntes. S'assemblaven a les seves d'una manera estranya. Ell sempre havia tingut la mirada del seu pare i el color d'ulls de la seva mare; i ella era del tot una saiyan: el seu color d'ulls era inevitablement el negre. Allò no tenia gaire res a veure amb aquell innegable lligam genètic.

I no obstant mirar-la als ulls era veure, en aquella mirada, allò que tant poques vegades havia vist en el seu pare: transparent familiaritat.

– M'hi vaig quedar... finalment, m'hi vaig quedar... – va repetir ella com si comencés a estar encantada amb aquella idea, encara amb tebior.

– Sé que _altres coses_ t'hi retenen ara. – va revelar en Trunks amb un somriure. En aquell passat tot havia canviat tant que ara hi hauria un futur on tots podrien viure en pau. Complir somnis i descobrir nous reptes.

Ella no va saber ben bé a què es referia. Però una idea va fer que rigués. Era inevitable riure en pensar-ho.

De sobte l'ambient gèlid del principi havia desaparegut.

– I en Vegeta encara no m'ha matat?

– No ho farà. I sé que sona estrany, però tinc el convenciment que es quedarà amb nosaltres.

– Estrany? – va preguntar ella – Al contrari, mai res ha tingut tanta lògica. Ho farà a la seva manera, és clar. A la manera d'en Vegeta. Conec el meu germà.

Va callar decebuda per com sonava allò. 'No era del tot veritat'.

Va continuar: – No és el meu germà, però. No el d'aquest temps. És el germà de l'encara jove Nasu d'aquell temps. Però sé que ella n'estarà feliç. Sempre havia volgut que ell enterrés, d'alguna manera, els seus maleïts fantasmes.

Els dos, en Trunks i la Nasu, van somriure en aquell futur que els tocava viure.

'En l'altre línia temporal, la dels androides i en _cèl·lula perfecte_, els seus amics (i ells mateixos) vivien ara també en pau, però res seria fàcil, és clar'. Com no ho havia estat en el passat...

Un passat que, no obstant, ja no era ben bé el seu.

'O potser sí', va pensar aquella Nasu convençuda. Al cap i a la fi tot hi havia començat de la mateixa manera. Tant ella, la d'aquella línia temporal, com la Nasu d'aquell altre futur – el passat que en Trunks havia visitat – havien lluitat per les mateixes coses.

Ambdues havien perseguit la mateixa venjança. I, d'alguna manera, havien comés els mateixos errors.

Una i l'altra havien admirat (i, probablement, estimat) el mateix home.

I les dues havien descobert un món nou en aquell planeta anomenat Terra.

.

.

En un altre món, ni aquí ni allà. Al costat d'en Kaito, en Goku estava convençut d'haver pres la decisió correcta.

'Sense ell cap més monstre interrompria la vida dels seus amics'. La Bulma li ho havia dit una vegada.

I al cap i a la fi tots tenien ara alguna cosa per la què tirar endavant.

– A partir d'ara m'entrenaré de valent! – va exclamar davant la mirada del Déu Kaito, que gairebé va somriure amb ironia.

– No és el que has fet sempre?

– Sí. Però sense mi a la terra ja no tindran de què preocupar-se. No hi haurà cap monstre que vagi allà a buscar-me.

– Ets un paio ben especial, noi – va sospirar. – Ben especial...

En Son Goku va somriure. Mentre en Gohan tingués cura de la seva mare, els seus amics visquessin, per fi, en pau; i en Cor Petit complís _aquella _promesa que encara ara ressonava als seus timpans. Tot aniria bé.

Tots serien feliços. I _ella_ també ho seria.


	2. Capítol 1 El planeta d'on veníem

**Capítol 1. El planeta d'on veníem**

Any 762.

La Nasu va apartar-se els cabells de la cara en aterrar sobtadament. Era a la Terra. Aquell planeta estrany, però en el que tant havia pensat. Va sospirar i va mirar-se l'anell que una vegada havia estat la insígnia del seu pare.

El detector ja no hi notava el _ki_ del seu germà. '¿Què dimonis hi hauria estat passant?'.

La porta de la nau va obrir-se i ella va caminar en fora.

.

_Tot havia començat feia ja massa anys. En un planeta que, una vegada, havia estat el seu. _

_En una terra llunyana en què, una vegada, havia coincidit amb l'home que, mort i tot, tant havia marcat el seu futur. L'home que, encara ara, recordava. Que, d'alguna manera, sempre recordaria. _

– _I tu... – va somriure ell amb suficiència _–_ ... qui ets tu, petita?_ –_ L'encara jove saiyan va fer la pregunta amb sorpresa, amb aire burleta. _

– _Algú que et proposa una lluita. Una de justa, guerrer. – la nena va mantenir l'espatlla rígida, gairebé desafiant-lo a atacar-la – O tens por del que tu mateix anomenes 'una estúpida canalla'?_

Any 737.

'Aquella criatura semblava tan segura d'ella mateixa, que era difícil negar-s'hi. Si insistia a lluitar...'.

Entrenava amb els seus companys d'escamot, amb els guerrers amb els quals havia conquerit el darrer dels planetes, com era habitual en la seva raça, quan ella els havia interromput.

Havien retardat un parell d'hores la conquesta del planeta Meat. Però aviat emprendrien aquell viatge. Entrenaven, però ara havien estat desafiats. Era tan sols una criatura, però semblava decidida a lluitar.

No l'havia vist abans. Era de la seva mateixa raça. D'aquell planeta on vivien els guerrers de l'espai com ell. No obstant, en el fons, hi havia alguna cosa familiar en ella. Alguna cosa en la que no va reparar més enllà dels primers segons. 'Un guerrer de l'espai mai desestimava el que prometia ser una bona lluita. Sobretot quan era l'adversari, per més petit que semblés a primera vista, qui et desafiava amb tanta seguretat'.

No s'ho va pensar dues vegades. Havien intercanviat una desena de cops, i ella ja era terra aixecant-se d'un cop especialment dur, quan aquell esclau del rei, va interrompre'ls.

.

- Criatura! – l'home, gran i visiblement maltractat, va dubtar, pensant en que aquella no era manera de dirigir-se a ella, almenys si volia conservar la vida. En Pineau, un tsufur, era també un ostatge, reclòs en vida a les ordres de qui havia destrossat el seu món. – Per tots els planetes d'aquesta galàxia, si el seu pare sap que s'ha tornat a escapar, serà a mi a qui matarà! – l'esclau d'aspecte humanoide (com els mateixos guerrers), però amb els cabells blancs i les arrugues de qui ha viscut ja massa, va avançar fins a pocs centímetres d'on la nena s'aixecava, disposada ja a atacar de nou el seu adversari.

– Deixa'm en pau, Pineau. – El raig que ella havia deixat anar, convocat amb tota l'energia de la que disposava, va impactar al pit d'un encara sorprès contrincant.

.

– No hauries de badar, Bardock. És només una cria! Demostra-li que això no és un joc – va cridar un dels companys del guerrer, que observava el combat en un dels costats, reunit amb tres guerrers de l'espai més.

En Bardock va posar-se dret amb poca dificultat. 'No l'havia aconseguit ferir, és clar'.

Però ara hi havia una cosa que el preocupava més.

'Si el seu pare sap que s'ha tornat a escapar...'. Les paraules de l'esclau van repetir-se a la seva ment.

Va clavar la mirada en la nena que l'havia atacat.

Anava a donar-li una lliçó, perquè ella havia estat qui l'havia desafiat; acostant-se al seu entrenament, com si ja fes estona que els estigués observant. Però ara...

– Com et dius?

– I tu? Qui ets, guerrer? – Ella no pensava respondre-li encara. Si ho feia, hauria de deixar que els esbirros del seu pare (que ja caminaven darrere de l'esclau que el seu progenitor li havia assignat) el traguessin del mig.

I no era el que ella buscava.

El seu pare semblava poc conforme en permetre-li tenir una lluita de debò, com les que – en tenia constància – ja havia viscut el seu germà, un any més gran. Així que interrompre aquell entrenament, era el primer que se li havia ocorregut en aconseguir escapar-se uns metres de la seguretat d'aquelles quatre parets on pràcticament vivia reclosa.

No era la primera vegada que s'escapava. I aquella tarda, quan havia aconseguit burlar la vigilància d'en Pineau, sabia perfectament on anava.

L'havia estat vigilant abans. Sabia que aquella colla de guerrers s'entrenaven en aquella zona, i havia reparat, ja feia setmanes, en el jove saiyan. No podia tenir més de 23 anys, i no obstant, li constava que ja tenia un fill de la seva edat. L'havia vist, amb els cabells llargs i la petulància per somriure, dies enrere, en una de les ocasions que els havia observat entrenar d'amagat. Raditz es deia. I no obstant ni ell (el petit guerrer) ni la resta de saiyans que es solien reunir allà, havien despertat ni un bri de la seva curiositat. Només en Bardock, l'energia que dedicava a la lluita, i la determinació que posava en la mirada, quan s'enfrontava a algú, havien aconseguit atraure l'atenció de la nena.

'Sí, era un guerrer de tercera classe. Ho tenia present'. Però tenia 'un no sé què' quan lluitava, una energia que ella no havia vist en gaires ocasions, i que feien que fos més digne als seus ulls, que alguns dels guerrers d'elit que tant s'escarrassaven a fer content al seu pare. 'Perquè pràcticament actuaven amb la mateixa obediència que podia fer-ho en Pineau, que ni tan sols era de la seva mateixa raça'.

Era, a més, el primer que lluitava amb ella com una igual. 'És clar: perquè no sabia en quin embolic podia ficar-se; però també perquè – seguint el més vell instint de la seva raça – havia acceptat una lluita, sense importar que el rival no li arribés ni tan sols a la cintura'. Era un digne guerrer de l'espai i ella havia estat la primera en advertir que també seria un digne rival. 'Sí, un guerrer de tercera classe'. Encara que ella fos...

- Princesa Nasu – La interrupció (cordial, però decidida) d'un dels soldats de confiança del seu pare va evaporar aquell seguit de pensaments. Els dos homes que l'acompanyaven es disposaven ja a atacar el seu oponent. I un tercer tenia agafa't pel coll el vell esclau tsufur del seu pare.

Tot allò ho havia provocat ella. '¿I ara tindria remordiments?'.

- Aparteu-vos, inútils – un raig d'energia va apartar un dels homes de davant seu. – He estat jo qui li ha ordenat que m'ataqués. I he estat jo qui ha ordenat a en Pineau que no hi intervingués. Si s'hi hagués ficat abans, jo mateixa l'hagués eliminat.

Mentia.

– El seu pare està disgustat, princesa Nasu. – Semblava que aquelles paraules havien funcionat. O potser no. – Ens ha ordenat que portéssim davant seu qui hagués gosat entrar en batalla amb vostè.

En una raça guerrera com la saiyan, només un poderós motiu podia fer que el rei mantingués apartat un dels seus fills de la primera línia de batalla. En Freezer. El rei Vegeta s'esforçava ara, després que l'hereu al tron, passés a ordres del gran tirà, en mantenir en una discreta segona línia a la seva filla.

No era amor paternal. Ni tan sols instint de protecció. Era l'orgull del rei d'una raça guerrera. L'orgull que li impedia continuar veient com aquell tirà passava per sobre de tot el que ell hagués pogut establir com a norma del planeta en el passat.

– Doncs haureu de dir-li al meu pare que no ha pogut ser – En Bardock observava l'escena conscient de la situació en la què es trobava. Resultava que la petita mocosa era la filla del rei Vegeta. El rostre d'ella encara mostrava signes de la batalla i, tot i així, ara semblava entossudida a evitar que aquells homes prenguessin represàlies en contra seu. – Jo he ordenat a aquest guerrer que m'ataqués. – Sabia perfectament que era el que calia dir. – Només volia demostrar que jo, la filla del rei, té més poder que qualsevol pelacanyes de tercer nivell. Només em provava a mi mateixa.

No va mirar-lo, i ell no es va moure, conscient que allò era una ofensa però que ella, filla del rei, estava actuant amb un propòsit. 'Evitar que el rei acabés intervenint-hi'.

– Val més que us retireu, sinó voleu que expliqui al meu pare, que m'heu deixat en evidència en plena batalla. – va somriure, fingint innocència (la poca que es pogués tenir en un planeta com aquell).– Sé que l'he pogut disgustar amb el meu comportament, el meu pare m'havia ordenat quedar-me a palau; però si a sobre sabés que heu gosat humiliar la seva filla davant d'un simple escamot de tercer nivell...

Alguns d'ells – dels companys d'en Bardock - van prémer els punys, mentre els soldats del rei es retiraven. L'esclau Pineau va respirar quan van deixar-lo caure al terra, ordenant-li que acompanyés la petita fins el palau.

Abans, però, ella no va dubtar en acomiadar-se del seu contrincant.

Conservava cert aire de petulància en la mirada, però havia abandonat el to altiu de feia un instant.

- Has badat. No t'hagués pogut atacar així sinó ho haguessis fet – va desviar la mirada cap a l'esclau Pineau. No obstant va continuar parlant-li a ell. Al jove Bardock. – Algun dia et donaré la oportunitat de fer-me empassar tot el que he dit... O intentar-ho –.

En Bardock va mirar-la astorat, i la seva cara plena d'estupefacció, va fer que ella rigués amb ganes, d'una forma gairebé poc correcta: – Estic convençuda que podries competir perfectament amb qualsevol d'aquests sapastres que envolten el meu pare. No ho creus?

Les paraules (el que ella hi deixava entreveure almenys) no acompanyaven el seu comportament.

En Bardok era un guerrer de tercera, sí. I també un guerrer que, com qualsevol dels habitants del seu planeta, sabia quines eren les jerarquies que calia respectar en aquell món.

Per això mateix, el comportament d'ella no era habitual.

En Pineau va observar la petita que tenia al seu càrrec amb una inusitada seriositat. I el fet que realment acabava de comprendre què era el que passava pel seu estómac i el seu cap, va fer-lo sentir tan alleujat que també va somriure, més per tranquil·litat que no pas perquè li fes gràcia el darrer comentari d'ella.

- Anem, Pineau. Ens esperen a palau.

Per en Pineau tot allò era dur. Un esclau. Hauria pogut morir conjuntament amb tot el seu poble, però la fortuna del seu malaventurat destí l'havien condemnat a viure, a caure als peus del rei de la raça que havia exterminat la seva. A veure com aquest no el matava, sinó que preferia obligar-lo a servir. 'Perquè ja us ho hem matat a tots, i tenim tota la vostra tecnologia, però aquesta intel·ligència amb la què ens menyspreàveu, potser encara em servirà d'alguna cosa. Algun dia'. I així ell havia acabat vivint en un planeta que una vegada havia estat el seu, però que ara era, en exclusiva, dels guerrers de l'espai. I malgrat tot, encara que els primers anys d'esclavitud hagués estat torturat i maltractat, pels mateixos esbirros del rei, que ara vigilaven tots els seus passos; el monarca els havia sorprès a tots en posar-lo a càrrec d'una de les seves més valuoses pertinències: la seva filla. L'única nena dels seus tres fills. Encara que, allò, en la cultura saiyan no volgués dir gaire res.

Bé sabia en Pineau que, oficialment, només hi havia dos prínceps. Ella, la petita Nasu, i l'hereu al tron. El més petit feia ja mesos que havia estat enviat a un altre planeta. La seva ridícula força havia estat una vergonya per la família del rei. Una condemna per a la reina, que havia deixat el palau, sota l'excusa de dirigir un viatge de conquesta a un planeta llunyà.

Només el rei sabia quin havia estat el veritable destí de la dona que li havia donat tres fills. Els nens vivien encara en la ignorància, sabent però que el seu germà havia estat pràcticament desterrat: perquè no era digne d'ells.

'¿O potser el nen, en Vegeta, sí que ho havia descobert ja?'. Un simple esclau no podia ni tan sols fer aquella pregunta en veu alta, però sí podia alegrar-se d'allò que veia que creixia a l'interior de la princesa que tenia al seu càrrec.

Si algú d'una raça com aquella podia albergar la mil·lèsima part d'un bon sentiment com aquell, és que almenys per ella, encara hi havia esperança.

Quan ja es retirava, en silenci, darrere la petita saiyan; una veu va fer que es girés.

.

- Impertinent i decidida – el guerrer, amb un detector de color verd brillant i el cabell rebel i en punxa, somreia de costat. – Serà un honor enfrontar-m'hi de nou. Quan això no suposi, però, un disgust per sa majestat, princesa.

De sobte, no obstant, un mareig va fer que en Bardock s'hagués d'agafar a un dels seus companys. Aquell maleït habitant del planeta Kanassa, del qual acabaven d'arribar, li havia donat un poder estrany. No era la primera vegada, des de que era al planeta, que es retrobava amb visions estranyes com aquella. El temps que havia passat en una màquina de recuperació, havia fins i tot empitjorat les seves visions.

El seu fill, en Kakarot, i el planeta Vegeta, destruït.

Va tancar els ulls amb dolor, encara confós pel mareig, i va veure-hi imatges borroses que no sabia a qui pertanyien. Només un instant després, les imatges van tornar-se nítides durant els pocs segons en què va creure que s'estava veient a ell mateix, però amb una altra roba i una expressió diferent al rostre. Va comprendre que, una vegada més, aquell no era precisament ell.

Tot era estrany i confús.

"–- Els has portat fins aquí enganyats. Pràcticament indefensos. Només per a fer què jo us seguís. – la veu era seriosa i l'intercanvi de mirades que va tenir lloc just després, en aquell paratge blau i verd, pràcticament va aconseguir remoure-li l'estómac. Era estrany, perquè mai abans havia vist aquella jove, d'aspecte adult i cabells llargs i despentinats, que vestia amb robes tsufurs.

O potser sí...

– Era l'única manera de fer-te venir. No ho lamento gens, Kakarot – Impertinent i decidida. Exactament com la princesa que ja no era".

No era la primera visió que tenia.

– Hem d'anar-nos-en, Bardock! La propera missió ens espera. – la veu de la seva companya d'equip, la Seripa, va fer-lo tornar a la realitat. L'esclau i la princesa ja havien desaparegut camí enllà, i era hora de marxar amb tot l'esquadró. Si havien pogut vèncer al planeta Kanassa, no seria un problema fer-ho ara.

.

Va tornar-se a marejar.

- Serà millor que descansis unes hores més, company – va recomanar-li en Tora, un dels guerrers del grup, en veure que en Bardock trontollava i queia de genolls a terra.

- No és res – va insistir. Però la veu de la Seripa va irrompre en la conversa entre els dos saiyans.

- És un planeta més, Bardock. – va somriure segura – O és que et penses que no ens podem carregar uns quants planetes més, sense tu?

.

Les 24 hores posteriors marcarien, però, el destí del planeta Vegeta. I el futur d'aquells que el sobreviurien.

.

– Així tu ets el fill d'en Bardock? – Un mig somriure altiu va adornar-li el rostre. Els seus ulls van dirigir-se al bebè amb interès, i el nadó va moure's instintivament, mirant-se-la amb un bri de curiositat. – En Kakarot, és clar -. Va fer ella, posant-se bé la part de dalt de la petita armadura, característica ja de la seva raça.

No és que ella lluités. No, almenys, en baralles reals, en planetes llunyans. 'Ets massa important per fer-ho tan aviat. Ets la meva filla'. Aquesta havia estat la resposta del seu pare, davant les seves queixes. Mentre el seu germà s'entrenava de debò, a ella li tocava conformar-se amb els súbdits que el seu pare li enviava, moltes vegades poc disposats a fer-li mal de debò.

Molts havien pagat la indecisió en combat amb escreix. 'Era així com havia de ser'. Ella tenia una força de combat tan digne com la de qualsevol membre de la seva família. No entenia perquè havia de rebre un tracte diferent.

No entenia tampoc perquè el seu pare li havia assignat a un esclau tsufur, potser l'únic que havia sobreviscut amb vida a la guerra, a mode de majordom. Ella no necessitava cap mainadera, i menys si era un individu d'una raça com aquella.

Una veu va distreure-la un instant. Un homenot, baix i de mirada inquisitiva, amb barba blanca, va posar-se davant seu. Va fer-li una lleugera reverència, amb els braços flexionats endavant, i va modular la veu amb fingida suavitat.

– La nau del seu pare ha marxat aquest matí, princesa Nasu. No puc dir-li en quina direcció, però em consta que és possible que tingués negocis a resoldre amb el governador Frez... – No va poder acabar la seva reflexió.

– Calla! – va sospirar amb teatral resignació – Ja ho sé on és el meu pare... però necessito saber si és possible que algú sàpiga on para el meu germà! És vital que hi parli.

L'home va mirar-la un instant de manera cerimoniosa.

Era bonica, a la manera Saiyan. Bonica, perquè desprenia seguretat i orgull. De cabells i ulls negres. La seva veu desprenia aquella manera de ser de qui té privilegis per sobre dels altres, de qui no ha aprés a parlar amb iguals, perquè sempre s'ha trobat en una posició superior respecte molts dels que l'envolten.

– Si em disculpa, hauria de... – Havia d'enviar aquella criatura, de poder baix, al seu destí. Era el fill d'un guerrer de tercer nivell, i l'aparició de la princesa saiyan, ja l'havia distret suficient.

– Fes el que hagis de fer, però abans busca'm algú que pugui saber on redimonis és en Vegeta. Em consta que aquell ... – va evitar el denominatiu llangardaix. 'S'havia de comportar com el que era'. Ho havia aprés des de ben petita. Des de que era una criatura de bolquers.– Em consta que el governador Freezer l'ha enviat a algun lloc de l'espai, sota les seves ordres, però no anava sol. L'acompanyava en Nappa. Algú ha de saber en quin planeta paren.

La seva veu, desprenia en el seu to segur, pur orgull saiyan; i tot i així no era més que la veu d'una nena d'encara no cinc anys. 'Tan sols una nena en un planeta en què la infància era una desconeguda quimera'.

.

.

L'homenot va desaparèixer del laboratori amb una darrera reverència. Deixant enrere les dues criatures. Del mateix planeta, però de dos móns completament diferents.

La princesa i un nadó de tercera classe: La Nasu i en Kakarot.

No va molestar-se a somriure, i va agafar aire, per tal que tot l'oxigen d'aquella habitació l'ajudés a desconnectar per uns segons d'aquell alt voltatge que sentia palpitar entre els seus moguts pensaments i la sang inquieta que corria per les seves venes. Tancar els ulls en aquell moment era ser lliure, per un instant, de l'amarg desencís que començava a regnar al seu món. Va sentir, però, el balbuceig del nadó de fons.

Va sospirar, aquest cop sense adonar-se.

– Saps? Potser no estaria tan malament ser tu en aquests moments – va confessar, sabent que el bebè ni tan sols l'entenia. O potser sí. Al cap i a la fi ja havia rebut les ordres que havia de complir al planeta on anava – Sé que faràs bé el que hagis de fer en aquell planeta, Kakarot. He vist lluitar al teu pare. És estúpid pensar-ho, sé que és un guerrer de tercera classe, però hi ha alguna cosa quan lluita... Alguna cosa que va més enllà del que els altres puguin comprovar amb un detector. – va asseure's al costat d'on era el nen de cabells de punxa, tan característic dels guerrers de l'espai; que ja havia estat col·locat de feia estona en aquella nau rodona, que l'havia de dur a conquerir un planeta ple d'éssers dèbils. – Potser tu també tindràs aquest tipus de força, eh?

Va ser ella mateixa qui va tancar la càpsula, davant l'encara mirada curiosa del bebè.

– Si és així, torna i no dubtis que ens tornarem a veure, Kakarot... – Abans de tancar-la, va deixar caure dins la càpsula una estranya pedra marró en forma de penjoll. – Quan hagis complert la teva missió i siguis suficientment fort, no dubtis en venir-me a buscar... – El bebè va fer un gest amb la cua, que ben podia ser un "sí". I la Nasu va pitjar amb determinació els comandaments de la nau, que va enlairar-se a l'espai, mentre ella continuava dempeus al laboratori.

– Però, princesa... – va interrompre-la l'home que havia tornat d'allà on fos que hagués anat a aconseguir la informació demanada.

– És el que havies de fer, no? Doncs ja ho he fet jo. Les coordenades eren clares. Com es diu el planeta on l'envieu? – La mirada d'ella seguia perduda en algun punt de la cúpula que deixava veure algunes de les milers d'estrelles de l'univers.

– Terra. No serà un problema. Fins i tot per algú amb un poder tan petit.

– Bé, doncs. – va guanyar determinació – Vull una nau, i les coordenades del planeta en què es troba el Vegeta. I ho vull ara. No hi ha temps a perdre. M'has entès?


	3. Capítol 2 Llavors no n'hi dèiem amor

**Capítol 2. Llavors no n'hi dèiem amor**

Quan havia pogut reaccionar. Quan ho havia vist en les seves visions, ja havia estat massa tard. Algú havia parat una trampa a tots els seus companys.

Havia arribat tard. El gest dur d'en Bardock, que ara duia un mocador vermell lligat al cap, sobre el front, com a únic adorn, reflectia moltes de les coses que havia viscut en les darreres hores.

Els seus companys morts, i la certesa que les visions no eren simples invencions del seu cervell: en Freezer es disposava a destruir la seva raça. Els havia traït, en paraules del mateix Tora, de qui ara duia la sang impregnada al mocador del cap.

En Dodoria s'havia enfrontat a ell més tard, en una lluita que havia estat plena de la ràbia d'en Bardock. Havia pogut amb la resta dels soldats que en Freezer havia enviat al planeta Meat, però havia hagut de fer un esforç per sobreviure als atacs d'un Dodoria burleta, que semblava gaudir d'allò més amb la desfeta de la seva raça.

Havia de tornar al planeta Vegeta i explicar-los-hi.

Dir-los que tot era una trampa. Que el tirà Freezer volia acabar amb ells i el seu planeta, així com ells havien acabat amb tantes i tantes d'altres races abans.

.

En Freezer estava preocupat. Perquè havia pogut comprovar com uns simples guerrers de tercera classe acabaven aviat amb el planeta Kanassa, i no pensava deixar que la llegenda es complís.

Però, per en Bardock, no tot estava perdut. En Dodoria l'havia donat per mort abans i tot de comprovar si realment havia sobreviscut al més brutal dels seus atacs.

.

La Nasu va recollir els seus cabells en una maldestre trena i va jugar amb el paper on li havien apuntat les coordenades on podia trobar en Vegeta.

Feia mesos que en Freezer havia reclamat el príncep com a un dels seus vassalls, i li constava que el seu pare hi havia accedit sense fer-ne massa escarafalls.

Almenys de cara al públic.

Però no era allò el que la preocupava. Aquella conversa, escoltada per casualitat, a palau, l'havia trasbalsat.

Durant la seva encara curta vida, no l'havia vist mai més de dues setmanes seguides, sense que ella emprengués, amb un grup de guerrers d'elit més, qualsevol de les conquestes a les què tots estaven acostumats. Però saber ara com havia mort, i perquè, havia fet que la sang corregués amb més força de l'habitual per les seves venes.

– _Creus que els mocosos ho saben? – Havia preguntat un dels consellers del seu pare, en aquell passadís, aparentment solitari. _

– _Em consta que el rei no ha tornat a fer-ne referència. És com si ella no hagués existit mai. – Havia aclarit l'home que hi parlava, també un dels guerrers d'elit habituals entre les quatre parets d'aquell palau. _

– _Conquesta desenes de planetes, aguanta el tipus centenars de vegades, demostra que té una força d'elit superior fins i tot al que es podia esperar d'ella; dóna a llum a un príncep sa, - que segons diuen les males llengües ja supera el seu pare en força -, i a una nena desperta i plena d'energia com la princesa Nasu... i, en canvi, veu la seva vida condemnada per això – la veu de l'home s'apagava a mesura que parlava. La Nasu, amagada darrere el marc de la porta que acabava d'obrir, sabia que ho feia per temor. 'Si el seu pare escoltés aquella conversa...'. _

– _Una raça com la nostra no pot perdonar aquest tipus de coses – El conseller reial va mirar el guerrer amb qui parlava. 'Tenia raó'. _

– _Però ja havien desterrat aquell bebè, ningú del planeta gosaria parlar-ne per més segles que passessin. I, no obstant, el rei va ordenar-ne l'execució... ¿Perquè d'ella sí, perquè no de la criatura? – Els homes es miraven, parlant en veu baixa, però la Nasu no podia percebre el gest de confusió que s'intercanviaven. 'Allò últim encara donava voltes al seu cap'. _

– _No, no va ser el rei. Us haurien de penjar per parlar d'allò que desconeixeu – Un tercer home havia irromput a la conversa. Era més alt que els altres dos, i la Nasu era conscient que si algú sabia la veritat podia ser ell: veterà conseller i avesat als privilegis de palau. 'Recordaria allò per sempre'. _–_ Ella mateixa va prendre la decisió. Per algú com ella hagués estat una vergonya continuar amb vida després de portar al món algú amb un poder tan insignificant. _

La Nasu no s'ho podia creure. O potser sí. Però necessitava que en Vegeta li ho confirmés. Encara que la relació entre ells hagués estat sempre de correcte fredor fraternal, ell n'havia de saber alguna cosa. 'Demanar-li al rei no era una opció'.

.

.

En el camí que en Bardock havia emprés cap al seu planeta va creuar-se amb la càpsula del seu fill menor. Alguna cosa havia fet que estigués orgullós d'ell al principi, quan només en sabia el nom, però llavors havia comprovat amb desencís que només tenia una força de dos. Era massa decebedor, fins i tot per la classe de nivell que en Bardock hauria esperat dels seus fills. Al planeta Vegeta no existia una relació especialment fraternal entre pares i fills, però sí era important sentir orgull d'aquells que t'envoltaven. No era cap tipus d'estimació absurda, però sí l'orgull de saber que els teus gens guerrers sobreviurien al temps. 'Havia cregut que almenys un dels seus dos fills podria superar la seva pròpia força'.

D'altra banda, hi havia les visions... Aquelles visions que es repetien, i que aquell habitant del planeta Kanassa havia assegurat que eren el futur.

La confusió habitava al cor d'en Bardock. Però, no obstant, en aquell planeta i aquell temps, no hi havia cap guerrer de l'espai que d'allò n'hi digués amor. Ni tan sols si es tractava de la sensació de creuar-se amb la nau que transportava el seu fill a un món llunyà.

.

I llavors va aterrar al seu planeta i es va precipitar a aquella taberna. A cridar-ho allà davant. Pretenia que els seus companys reaccionessin. Tots junts podrien plantar cara al tirà.

Però van riure.

Cap d'ells lluitaria pel planeta perquè cap d'ells es creia que en Freezer fos una amenaça.

En Bardock va notar com les forces li defallien quan va comprendre que cap d'ells el creia. 'Les seves paraules eren només un acudit a les orelles dels seus companys'.

No hi havia res a fer.

.

Marxava. Abandonava aquella taberna derrotat i ferit en l'orgull i l'ànima.

Se n'anava, sentint-se derrotat i desesperat, quan una veu remotament coneguda va deturar-lo.

Potser el seu planeta encara tenia salvació.

– Què està passant aquí? – La petita caminava, amb gest adust, aquesta vegada sota l'atenta mirada d'en Pineau, l'esclau tsufur. Va reconèixer ràpidament el guerrer que se subjectava a la porta, humiliat per la resta.

Aquella veu va ser un petit raig d'esperança per en Bardock.

.

A diferència d'aquella primera trobada, ella duia el símbol de la monarquia saiyan a la petita armadura que la cobria de cintura en amunt. Una faldilla de blanc impol·lut, i unes botes amb els extrems daurats, completaven el conjunt.

'Era així com es vestia quan tenia audiència amb el rei, i era així com buscaria ara el seu germà'.

Volia saber tota aquella veritat que el seu pare ocultava.

.

Però allò deixaria de tenir importància just llavors. Una sola frase enriolada, condemnaria aquella història a ocupar un dolorós segon pla.

– Aquest carallot diu que el governador Freezer vol destruir el planeta – va explicar un entre riallades – Imagini's què diria el seu pare, el rei, si sentís aquesta bestiesa.

– És absurd – va afegir un altre – El planeta Vegeta, una raça de guerrers com la nostra... – i va riure encara més fort.

La nena, amb la característica cua a mode de cinturó, va espolsar-se un grapat de pols imaginària de la faldilla que duia, vestida amb l'armadura típica com anava, i va mirar-se en Bardock de més a prop. Sense escoltar la veu d'en Pineau que li demanava que no s'apartés del seu costat, com havia manat el seu pare aquell matí, abans de marxar rumb a la nau d'en Freezer.

– Ho dius de debò? – va preguntar simplement. Semblava tan disposada a confiar-hi que en Pineau va adonar-se que, després d'allò, ella ja no l'escoltaria.

En Bardock ni tan sols va necessitar respondre amb paraules. Ella era només una criatura, per molt que s'imposés a la resta amb aquell gest adust i una marcada superioritat a la mirada. No hi havia, però, infantesa al planeta Vegeta. Així que, en cap moment, va pensar que ella no pogués entendre l'abast del que realment estava passant.

Una mirada, carregada d'impotència, va ser suficient per convèncer-la. ¿Però realment què hi podia fer ella? Va mirar-la i va sortir de la sala, cap a l'exterior. Allà dins no hi havia ningú més disposat a creure'l.

Les mirades dels altres guerrers de l'espai, com si hagués embogit o hagués begut més del compte, l'havien fet sentir impotent. I desesperat. Encara que ella s'ho cregués, si no aconseguia transmetre-ho a algú més, estaven perduts.

– Què hi podem fer? – Ella sabia que el seu pare no hi era. I en tenia prou amb una lleugera mirada a la sala, per saber que ara mateix pensaven que la seva filla, ella, no tenia prou experiència per distingir entre una broma de mal gust d'una veritat terrible. Ningú va respondre-li.

La resta de guerrers de la sala continuaven prenent-s'ho a broma: mirant-se entre ells davant la credulitat de la princesa. 'Algú hauria de dir-li que allò no podia ser'. Però ella, davant la sorpresa dels presents, va ignorar el que de totes totes podia significar una falta de respecte cap a la seva reial persona, i va disposar-se a sortir a l'exterior.

En aquell moment, no aconseguiria res fent-los saber quin pa hi donaven quan es gosava posar en dubte i ignorar d'aquella manera un membre de la família reial. Va mirar en Pineau, que guardava les formes, un parell de metres per darrere seu, i alguna cosa en la mirada de l'esclau, va dir-li que no podria fer-los canviar d'opinió.

Que creure o no en el Bardock era qüestió de fe, i només ella semblava creure's les paraules del guerrer. Va dedicar una mirada de fàstic cap als presents, i va sortir en fora porta enllà, amb l'amenaça explícita en una última frase:

– Parlaré amb el meu pare quan arribi. Pineau, vine – Va encaminar-se allà on ara era en Bardock, visiblement derrotat.

Havia sortit a fora, deixant la taberna enrere. Seguint-lo.

– Què hi podem fer? – Va tornar a preguntar amb els punys tancats. La situació agafava tints tràgics per moments, i ella començava a ser conscient de la mena de motivació què podria haver dut el seu pare a fer aquella visita al tirà, una visita de la que encara no havia tornat.

En Bardock mirava a l'infinit.

– Què farem? – Va insistir. Aquesta vegada sí n'obtindria resposta, però primer hauria de respondre la pregunta callada del guerrer. – El meu pare ha sortit aquest matí, s'ha endut amb ell els seus homes de més confiança.

El vent sec del planeta va moure els cabells i les robes de les tres persones que eren palplantades en aquell balcó exterior.

– I no ha tornat? – La pregunta d'en Bardock era gairebé una afirmació. Un dubte ple de certeses.

– No. – L'escueta resposta de la nena era, en canvi, una pregunta en tota regla. 'No podia ser veritat. Allò no'.

En Pineau va gosar interrompre'ls, només perquè entenia exactament què estava passant. Perquè es debatia entre la set de venjança que veia convertida en realitat (els guerrers de l'espai derrotats i exterminats, com ho havien estat els tsufurs, per ells mateixos, anys abans), i el desconcertant respecte que despertava en ell aquella criatura que li havia estat encomanada.

Vivia immers en un estrany síndrome d'Estocolm.

– Hi ha d'haver alguna cosa que es pugui fer... – La Nasu, de sobte, conscient de la tercera presència, va mirar-lo amb interrogació. '¿Precisament ell, i no els compatriotes que havien deixat enrere en aquella sala, mostrava preocupació per la raça saiyan?'

Estúpid vell. 'Li havien dit, una vegada, que havia estat un important savi de la civilització tsufur. Però ara li semblava més estúpid que mai'.

– Nosaltres sols, no hi podem fer res. – va respondre a la mateixa pregunta en Bardock, amb visible recança. Havia volgut prevenir-los, però no semblaven ni tan sols disposats a creure en ella. 'És clar, en realitat, per més jerarquia que existís, era la jove filla del rei. Massa jove'.

La Nasu va mirar amb impaciència el guerrer. L'havia vist lluitar gairebé d'amagat. En aquelles periòdiques escapades que, enmig d'un profund avorriment, ella havia començat a materialitzar sis mesos enrere. Sempre havien tingut llibertat; però el seu pare va tornar-se més i més reticent a la idea de veure-la passejar-se fora de palau, poc abans que en Vegeta desaparegués de la seva vida diària, i passés a ordres del tirà.

Ni tan sols semblava gaire amic de la idea de veure-la lluitar i guanyar a qualsevol dels seus soldats d'elit. Més aviat l'havia allunyat de tot el que fos mostrar la seva força en públic, encara que ella era conscient que era menor a la del seu germà gran. 'I a sobre li havia posat un vell savi tsufur com a mainadera'. Res tenia gaire sentit, no almenys des del punt de vista de la vida que sempre havien tingut els saiyans.

'Potser el seu pare intuïa que allò podia passar'. O potser, encara que el seu orgull li impedís reconèixer-ho, estava realment en contra de la marxa d'en Vegeta i simplement intentava mantenir-la fora de l'interès d'en Freezer i els seus esbirros.

– Aniré a palau. Algú m'ha de creure – va dir segura, convencent-se a ella mateixa. – El meu pare només s'ha endut amb ell un grapat de guerrers d'elit, en queden molts més en aquest planeta. No hi ha res perdut...

En Bardock sabia, però què era el que havia de fer ell. S'hi enfrontaria. 'Passés el que passés'. No podien perdre més el temps.

Ella semblava disposada a trobar-hi una solució. Però si la resta no el creien, no hi havia res a fer.

– El meu pare és fora – no va voler tornar a pensar en què si el rei encara no havia tornat de la nau d'en Freezer, devia voler dir que... - però sé on trobar en Vegeta. En tinc les coordenades. Només hi he d'anar i...

En Bardock sabia que no tenien tant temps. Però llavors va fixar-se de nou en la presència de l'esclau, prudentment allunyat d'ella, però amb el rostre preocupat.

No sabia si podria salvar tota la seva raça. Encara que faria tot el que estigués a les seves mans, era possible que alguna cosa fallés.

Però podia salvar a algú. I, a més, hi havia aquella visió.

'L'havia vist a ella en aquell planeta blau i verd, on mai es feia fosc (i ni tan sols entenia com podia saber – amb tanta seguretat- aquesta última informació). L'havia vist a ella com a espectadora d'una lluita llegendària'. Encara que allò només fos una visió fantasiosa, un deliri producte del que fos que li hagués fet aquell fastigós cuc de Kanassa.

'¿Però com dubtar que allò era veritat, després de tot?'

– Busca en Vegeta, però surt ara mateix cap allà. No tenim temps. – va mirar directament a en Pineau – No us distragueu. Agafa-la i sortiu d'aquí. Ara.

Ella no ho va entendre, però l'esclau sí. Ells no tindrien temps de salvar ningú. Només fugien... encara que la nena no se n'adonés del tot.

Al cap i a la fi, encara era una criatura.

.

Va entrar a palau amb pas decidit. Hagués estat una fenomenal consellera quan el seu germà hagués arribat al tron. Ningú ho tenia més clar que en Pineau. '¿Qui li hagués dit mai, que algun dia es preocuparia per aquella raça que havia condemnat els seus?'.

Va entrar a les estances del seu pare sense preocupar-se dels modals. 'Si ell hi fos, allò ho canviaria tot'. Però no hi era.

– Aparteu-vos – un raig va fer que un dels pocs soldats que el seu pare havia deixat aquell dia a palau, rebotés contra la paret – Necessitem algú més, Pineau. Jo no sé tripular sola una nau.

'En Vegeta sabrà què fer', es repetia a ella mateixa, amb els punys tancats, i els ulls a l'horitzó, com una oració als Déus que els hagués de salvar a tots.

– Jo sí, princesa – Els tsufur sempre havien estat bons científics.

– ¿De debò? – Per primera vegada ella va dirigir-li un somriure apressat, precisament a ell. L'home feia anys que, perquè no dir-ho ara que tot s'acabava, la veia com la filla que la guerra li havia impedit tenir. I era tan absurd que tingués aquell sentiment per una saiyan, que en Pineau a vegades pensava que havia acabat pres d'una greu i estúpida bogeria.

La nena va escorcollar l'habitació privada del seu pare amb pressa. Necessitava algunes coses abans d'emprendre aquella cerca desesperada.

El seu pare s'hi havia deixat el seu anell. De metall platejat amb brillants pedres precioses de to blavós. Va agafar-lo sense pensar-hi, i va continuar buscant.

Li havien preparat la nau per un assumpte que ja ni tan sols tenia importància, i tenia les coordenades d'en Vegeta, però hi anava sola amb un esclau indefens. Necessitaven alguna cosa més que una nau i un vell detector.

- Té... subjecta això – No ho va dubtar. Era estrany proveir a un esclau d'una arma de foc. No les utilitzaven, però encara en guardaven. Alguns soldats les utilitzaven a palau com a ornament. 'Eren d'aquella època en que el planeta havia estat immers en una guerra civil, una guerra civil que havien perdut els tsufurs com el Pineau'. I ara, de sobte, es trobava amb una arma a les mans. 'No serviria de res per enfrontar-se als guerrers de l'espai, ni als soldats del tirà; però a l'univers no totes les espècies eren ni molt menys tan poderoses'.

La Nasu va mirar-lo amb convicció. No podien perdre més el temps.

– En Vegeta sabrà que fer ... – Era aquell tipus de convicció capaç de remoure l'interior d'algú com el vell esclau. 'Després de tot, darrere d'aquella freda relació que tenien ambdós germans, apareixia la veritat: una ferma confiança en l'altre. La fe que qualsevol germana petita hauria de tenir cap al seu germà gran'.

Encara que la diferència d'edats fos tan minsa.

Van córrer a l'exterior del palau. Temps després ella es preguntaria si hagués estat millor intentar convèncer-los a tots fins el final. 'Si els ho hagués pogut ordenar'. Però, en aquell moment, només temia que algú (per por a les represàlies del rei) li impedís sortir a l'espai. Buscar en Vegeta.

Duia el detector, verd llampant, d'en Bardock a les mans. Ell mateix li havia donat abans de sortir disposat a enfrontar-se al Freezer.

– _Et farà més falta que a mi. – Aquells moments desesperats de supervivència no deixaven lloc a tractaments protocol·laris, ni a reverències artificials. Ella no en duia, perquè a palau no n'hi feia falta, i el seu hauria quedat tirat en algun racó de la seva cambra. _

– _Te'l tornaré. – I la petita princesa encara es preguntava perquè aquella frase que volia sonar ferma i plena de confiança, havia tingut aquell aire tan infantil. _

Gairebé 20 anys de diferència entre la petita princesa de la raça guerrera, i el saiyan de tercera classe, no impedien que els dos comprenguessin la importància del moment històric que els tocava viure.

Tota una raça podia ser destruïda, i aquesta vegada no era la d'uns altres habitants de la galàxia, fet al qual els saiyans havien col·laborat insistentment. Aquesta vegada era la seva. I tot prenia un significat nou.

– De totes maneres algú més ens hauria d'acompanyar, princesa – En Pineau era conscient que allò només era una fugida, però també que, amb ell, la petita Nasu no tenia cap més protecció, que la que ella mateixa es pogués proporcionar en una batalla.

'Encara li era estrany pensar, que els guerrers de l'espai, deixessin lluitar els nens. Que no hi hagués infantesa possible allà'.

Era tan confús adonar-se de la maduresa que podia adquirir algú d'una edat tan primerenca.

– No tenim temps. Hi haurem d'anar tu i jo, Pineau. – S'anava a col·locar el detector, quan van notar que algú s'hi apropava corrents.

Alguns dels saiyans, que havien vist i escoltat el pare d'en Kakarot, encara ara feien broma de la ridícula situació que en Bardock havia protagonitzat. 'Dient bestieses, com si s'hagués trastocat. Pobre desgraciat'.

Així li havien fet saber a aquell guerrer de poca edat, i de cabells llargs, que va creuar-se al seu camí, quan la princesa ja sortia de palau. 'Ella duia una sola muda i l'esperança de trobar ràpid en Vegeta a l'espai exterior'.

.

'Estava gairebé segur que aquell era el detector del seu pare'.

Ja feia temps que en Bardock duia aquella antigalla, marcada en un dels costats, amb una escletxa, que no obstant no havia impedit que la maquinària continués funcionant.

Hi mantenia una relació distant, ara que ell també era enviat, aquí i allà, a conquerir planetes. Però el molestava igualment que hagués muntat aquell absurd espectacle en una taberna.

– Què fas tu amb el detector del meu pare? – Ella es va girar desafiant, en el moment en què en Raditz reconeixia el símbol de la seva armadura.

Va guardar silenci. Un silenci sobtat en adonar-se de l'error de tracte que havia comès. Va titubejar en els gestos, a mig camí entre la reverència i la sorpresa estàtica.

– Què? – Ella s'havia girat i ara el mirava de dalt a baix. Sabia qui era.

En Raditz seguia dubtant. Tenia només una lleugera idea de qui era ella: la princesa Nasu. Però ella sabia més coses.

No podien perdre el temps.

'No sabia tripular naus, i per molt que en Pineau l'ajudés en el viatge, podria ser que es presentessin inconvenients que ella no pogués resoldre sola'.

– M'acompanyaràs. Sortim de viatge ara mateix. És una ordre.– No va donar-li peu a protestar. Haver-se trobat en Raditz no només era una gran casualitat, sinó també una oportunitat. Cap dels súbdits adults del planeta Vegeta estava disposat a creure en la versió del Bardock, i menys encara a fer un viatge, manat per una criatura, amb tant absurd propòsit. 'L'haurien intentat fer desistir, o pitjor... haurien boicotejat la seva sortida, aprofitant que en Pineau estava obligat a obeir a qualsevol guerrer de l'espai, per la seva condició d'esclau'.

La jerarquia era una cosa, però cap d'ells permetria que la filla del rei posés en risc la seva vida amb un viatge a l'espai tan precipitat. Podrien pagar-ho car,quan el rei tornés i s'adonés el que havien permès fer a la seva filla.

Així que hi aniria pel seu compte. I ho faria ràpid, abans que passés una desgràcia. Amb una mica de sort, però, en Bardock podria impedir tot allò abans que fos massa tard.

Sinó en Vegeta sabria què fer.


	4. Capítol 3 El combat que ens canviaria

**Capítol 3. El combat que ens canviaria**

Amb fúria, malferit i sol, en Bardock, havia tornat a veure el seu fill Kakarot en les seves adquirides visions, abans de córrer a enfrontar-se a en Freezer. Havia lluitat contra tota una legió de soldats, i se n'havia sortit prou bé tot i estar perdent sang i ser tan a prop de la seva pròpia mort.

Havia exigit que aquell llangardaix donés la cara.

En Bardock era ara, doncs, davant d'en Freezer. I no deixaria que aquell monstre se sortís amb la seva. Almenys ho intentaria.

– Aquesta serà una oportunitat per canviar el destí del planeta Vegeta – El rostre aguerrit, la vella cicatriu més viva que mai, amb més significat que abans; i la seva força al màxim de les seves possibilitats. 'Hi havia d'haver esperança'. Alguna manera de canviar-ho tot. D'impedir que les visions es fessin realitat. – I també és una oportunitat per canviar el meu destí, el destí d'en Kakarot i, com no, el teu miserable destí.

En Freezer se'l mirava amb un somriure cruel, amb seguretat i burla.

Una ona d'energia. Tota la força de la què disposava, en aquella energia vibrant que ara es dirigia al tirà.

Massa poc per a un monstre així. Un dit. Un sol dit aixecat, i tot un món destruït. Per a en Freezer era totalment insòlit, algú s'atrevia a oposar-s'hi. 'Bé, encara que ja havia matat el rei dels guerrers només unes hores abans; però això era diferent: no era orgull el que aquell home li mostrava; sinó ràbia, set de venjança i esperança per tota una raça'.

Era conscient que tots els seus soldats, els que havien sortit a enfrontar-se a en Bardock, moririen. Però li era ben bé igual. Acabaria amb els guerrers de l'espai en aquell mateix moment, amb aquella enorme bola d'energia, matant als seus homes, a en Bardock, i finalment eliminant el planeta Vegeta per sempre.

I aquell guerrer que havia cregut poder enfrontar-s'hi, va saber, en aquell instant, que moriria, però també va saber que aquell no era el final.

'En Kakarot s'hi enfrontaria. En Kakarot venjaria la seva raça'. El seu fill, el fill que, en visions, havia vist amb estranys personatges, - amb homes i dones- , amb contrincants i aliats en aquell planeta anomenat Terra, seria digne hereu de la seva sang guerrera.

I allò va fer que somrigués abans de desaparèixer. Abans de convertir-se en pols galàctica en compartir el destí del seu condemnat planeta.

No va tenir temps de preguntar-se què en seria d'aquella princesa tossuda que s'havia embarcat a l'espai, i que no ho havia fet sola, just abans de la gran explosió.

.

.

Havien aconseguit enlairar la nau. En Raditz conduïa, guiat per la veu experimentada d'en Pineau. Mentre que ella s'aferrava a una de les finestres, contemplant allò que hi havia a l'espai, el seu planeta al fons. Donava cops, petits i nerviosos, amb la bota a una de les parets; i pregava (tot i que al seu planeta no creien en falsos Déus ni tenien més religió que la lluita) per a què en Bardock pogués fer-hi alguna cosa.

'Per a què anessin prou ràpid, i en Vegeta sabés què fer'.

.

Però no havia passat ni mitja hora, quan tot va trontollar al seu voltant. Va ser la pitjor sensació que ella havia experimentat en els seus pocs anys de vida.

Va caure al terra de la nau, i va témer aixecar-se i mirar a l'exterior.

En Raditz, fastiguejat per haver de complir ordres sense què li haguessin explicat que estava passant, va agafar-se amb força als comandaments de la nau, que de sobte anava a la deriva, impulsada per una força descomunal.

En Pineau va subjectar-se a un dels seients com va poder, i va buscar-la amb la mirada. Tenia els braços flexionats, amb els punys tancats, i el cap repenjat al terra. De boca terrosa.

Se sentia derrotada, i enganyada. Havia comprés que en Bardock havia estat conscient que no hi serien a temps. I ella, a la pràctica, només havia fugit: 'com les rates que abandonen la nau, deixant tothom enrere'.

N'era la princesa. No estava destinada a heretar-ne el tron, aquella responsabilitat era pel seu germà; però hauria hagut d'actuar com el que era: la filla del rei. S'hauria d'haver quedat i haver lluitat.

La imatge d'en Bardock va clavar-se-li al fons del subconscient.

– Què ha estat això? – En Raditz va demanar allò, tan bon punt va poder estabilitzar la nau. Eren dos orfes a l'abast del negre univers. Però ella no estava segura de voler-li dir. 'Seguia confiant en què en Vegeta, malgrat que fos massa tard pels seus, sabés que fer i els guiés en tot aquell futur que ara se'ls posava per davant ple d'incògnites'.

– Res. Potser un meteorit. – Va posar-se dempeus amb fingida seguretat. El seu pare mai hagués perdut la dignitat – No podem mirar enrere ara. Concentra't en les coordenades que t'he donat. Busquem en príncep Vegeta. Ell et dirà què cal fer.

En Pineau estava francament impressionat. Per l'enteresa de la nena, però també perquè era la viva imatge del que era una persona digne d'ostentar un poder com el de dirigir una raça.

No va poder evitar dir allò: – Haguessis estat una monarca excepcional pels teus.

– T'equivoques. – i el to d'ella va ser tan dur, que en Pineau, acostumat (en una època que ara havia quedat enrere) a rebre pallises dels soldats del rei, va retrocedir. – El meu germà és qui hagués ocupat aquest lloc, i l'univers sencer s'hagués postrat als seus peus.

– L'haguessis aconsellat bé, doncs – va corregir-se l'home.

I ella ja no va poder més. La seva veu va transmetre tot el que sentia, quan va continuar parlant: – És ell qui ens ha d'aconsellar ara, Pineau. És ell qui ens dirà com fer-li pagar això a aquell miserable llangardaix.

En Raditz va mirar-los, analitzant aquell temps verbal en passat que utilitzaven; i aquella desolació amb la què semblava tenyir-se el futur, i va decidir, que fos el que fos, el que signifiqués tot allò, si ara un meteorit s'havia estrellat contra el seu planeta, hauria d'espavilar-se per servir al governador Freezer tan bé com pogués. 'El millor que podia fer un guerrer del seu nivell era adaptar-se amb rapidesa a les circumstàncies'.

No perdre el temps amb sentimentalismes.

.

En un planeta llunyà, blau pels oceans que el banyaven, i a rebentar de muntanyes altes i valls profundes, un infant de força infinita acabava de ser trobat per un ancià Son Gohan. L'home que ja havia perdut l'esperança de tenir fills, per a poder transmetre'ls el seu amor per les arts marcials, decidia llavors adoptar aquell nen; que tot i així semblava estar lliurant una continua batalla amb ell.

En un dia radiant, de sol i núvols enjogassats, mentre l'estela del planeta Vegeta s'apagava en un altre racó de la galàxia, el planeta Terra semblava donar la benvinguda a un futur brillant i ple d'oportunitats.

Com si, un cop de sort, estigués a punt de canviar el fatal destí al què algú, a anys llums de distància, els havia condemnat. Com si ara el futur fos, fins i tot, més esperançador del que ho havia estat abans d'aquella injusta i aleatòria condemna.

.

– Un meteorit acaba de xocar contra el planeta Vegeta, senyor. Ha estat completament destruït. – La veu que sortia del seu detector era d'en Nappa i l'advertia de la tragèdia que acabava d'assolar el seu món. De la mort de tothom qui pogués conèixer fins llavors.

Però ni tan sols va immutar-se. ¿Tant li era la família, i tot el que allà s'hi hagués perdut?. Aquesta va ser almenys la impressió d'en Nappa, que va apagar la comunicació amb la sensació que el príncep Vegeta no pensava dedicar ni dos minuts en pensar en aquella fatal destrucció. Ell seguia sent un guerrer d'elit. El millor. Tot l'univers ho sabria de totes maneres. 'Era el que el mocós acostumava a dir, i en Nappa creia fermament què era el que el príncep Vegeta sentia'.

Portava ja mesos a les ordres d'en Freezer. Fastiguejat perquè el tirà l'havia convertit en una mena de titella sense veu ni vot, fastiguejat perquè havia de suportar les insolències de soldats que es creien superiors a ell, perquè en aquell llavors, encara no els podia vèncer: en Dodoria, en Zarbon, en Kiwi, fins i tot les forces especials amb Ginyu al capdavant, semblaven encantats amb la idea d'humiliar-lo i de no tractar-lo com ell es mereixia, com el gran guerrer de l'espai que era. 'Com el príncep de tota una raça'.

A la ment guardava la història que el seu pare li havia explicat una vegada. El super guerrer llegendari que apareixia cada mil anys, i que sí algú estava destinat a ser-ho en la seva època; només es podia tractar d'ell.

Era conscient que l'odi cap a en Freezer podia esperar. Havia d'esperar.

Algun dia tot canviaria. Però aquell dia no havia arribat, i calia ser pragmàtic. S'odiava en pensar-ho, però no havia arribat el moment d'enfrontar-se al Freezer.

Res el faria canviar d'opinió. Quan arribés el dia, seria ell qui governés l'univers; i tots ells pagarien les humiliacions que portava vivint aquells sis llargs mesos.

No seria un titella tota la seva vida.

.

Acabava de revisar el planeta, ja buit de qualsevol rastre de vida que hi hagués pogut haver abans de la seva arribada; quan (interrompent l'àpat que compartia – perquè no tenia elecció - amb en Nappa) un soroll va interrompre'ls.

Era una nau.

Però no podia ser en Freezer. La nau del qual es trobava, segons havia pogut saber en Vegeta, odiosament a prop del que havia estat el seu planeta. Tampoc podien ser cap dels seus babaus espacials. 'En Dodoria i en Zarbon viatjaven sempre sota les faldilles de l'emperador, i les forces d'en Ginyu no es molestaven a supervisar feines fastigosament humiliants; com la d'eliminar els nyicris – fastigosos éssers de color verd fosc- que en Nappa i ell s'havien trobat en aquell absurd planeta'.

Era una de les naus del seu pare.

Va aixecar-se amb parsimònia, contenint al rostre, la sorpresa que allò suposava. Gest adust i fastiguejat. Deixava per a en Nappa les expressions vehements d'incredulitat.

I llavors tot es va tornar confós. I irritant. 'No era el seu pare. I si no ho era, res impedia que en Freezer continués reclamant-lo com a titella oficial'.

Res canviava en el seu futur més immediat. I, en canvi, prenia consciència de com alegraria al maleït governador aquella nova perspectiva.

Dos prínceps als que humiliar. 'No podria suportar la sorna del tirà en intentar fer-lo sentir encara més estúpid. I ell no era un dels seus vassalls. Era un príncep i en Freezer no jugaria amb ell'.

La Nasu va baixar de la nau amb seguretat, impedint tancar els punys per no fer tan evident la ràbia i la desesperació que sentia.

En Raditz i en Pineau van seguir-la.

Confiava en ell. No esperava veure alegria al seu rostre, perquè a ella tampoc li havien ensenyat que fos normal mostrar cap tipus de sentiment fraternal; però el que va trobar-se, va superar-la del tot.

Total i absoluta indiferència. Pitjor, fins i tot: rebuig sense matisos.

Ho hagués pogut llegir a la mirada d'en Vegeta, però no va ser-ne conscient fins que va trencar el tens silenci que ara els acompanyava a tots.

– Vegeta. Hem vingut a buscar-te. És horrible... el planeta ha quedat destruït... en Frez... – Però ell va interrompre-la amb la més freda de les expressions. No va donar cap tipus d'oportunitat a què ella mencionés el tirà, ni a què en Nappa o en Raditz poguessin entendre res més que l'horror d'haver vist el seu planeta fet pols per un meteorit.

– Ja. En sóc perfectament conscient. ¿Has fet tot aquest camí per dir-me alguna cosa que no sàpiga?

Ella va respirar. És clar, a saber quina seria la versió oficial. Havia de deixar-li clar que en Freezer els havia traït.

– Vegeta, t'estic dient que aquell llangardaix... – No va voler escoltar-la. L'instint (sense saber del cert què havia passat en realitat) va dir-li que si ella parlava, ell ja no podria mantenir aquell paper, ja no podria esperar a què arribés el moment.

I aquella era l'única manera en què algun dia veuria en Freezer als seus peus.

– Es pot saber què vols que faci? – Ella va mirar-lo desconcertada, gairebé ferida, per la indiferència. Però va mantenir-se ferma, sense mostrar més desesperació, de la que li havia volgut transmetre fins llavors. – Si pretens dir-me que estàs ara a les meves ordres, i que t'ofereixes a acompanyar-nos a en Nappa i a mi, deixa'm dir-te que perds el temps.

– Què? – La nena, de la seva mateixa alçada, i escabellada per la fugida apressada del què havia estat el seu planeta, va clavar els seus ulls en les pupiles del seu germà, arronsant les celles, sense entendre de què anava tot allò. – A les teves ordres? – va deixar escapar una riallada nerviosa – Creus que he vingut fins aquí per posar-me a les ordres d'en Freezer?

Va destacar amb força aquell nom, amb ràbia. '¿En quin món vivia en Vegeta? ¿Que no ho veia que allà l'únic que manava era aquell monstre?'. Va sentir-se gairebé insultada.

– És clar que no. Seria intel·ligent per part teva que coneguessis les teves limitacions. A mi, almenys, només em faries nosa – La nena va negar amb el cap. En Raditz i en Nappa, que ara eren un al costat de l'altre, s'ho miraven amb creixent incredulitat, mentre que en Pineau subjectava amb absoluta indignació l'arma de foc que ella li havia entregat hores abans. 'Ell no tenia res a fer contra algú així, però pensava en la fe absoluta d'ella i no podia evitar sentir-se partícip del sentiment que ara s'apoderava de la filla del rei saiyan'.

– És això a tot el que aspira el príncep de la nostra raça? – Després d'un instant de silenci absolut, ella semblava haver esclatat, amb la duresa en què havia estat educada. Amb la fredor que coneixia bé. – A ser un fidel servent d'en Freezer. ¿Tota la teva ambició és que aquell llangardaix disposi per tu un sostre i quatre estúpides comoditats, mentre ell crea un imperi i conquereix l'univers sencer?

Va contenir-se. El príncep dels guerrers va contenir-se, tancant tota la palma de la mà dreta, que havia alçat lleugerament per instint, en un puny. 'Sinó es tranquil·litzava, acabaria matant-la'. I, al cap i a la fi, només pretenia seguir endavant amb el seu maleït pla.

No era tan difícil.

– És patètic. – va fer un soroll de disconformitat amb la boca, altiu i ple de burla – Sempre m'he preguntat perquè no et van enviar a conquerir qualsevol estúpid planeta quan vas néixer... Saps? No aconsegueixo veure quina diferència hi ha entre tu i el poca cosa d'en Tarble...

En aquell moment la ràbia i la impotència de la Nasu, superaven qualsevol raonament.

'Paral·lelament, però, algú present allà havia entès de què anava tot allò'.

– Pensava que eres digne del títol que ostentes, Vegeta. Però no ho ets. – Va fer una pausa per posar èmfasi en allò – Un vassall d'aquell monstre mai serà digne de ser l'hereu del nostre tron. Mai. M'escoltes, Vegeta? Mai ho seràs.

– Endu-te-la, vell. – Ara en Vegeta, amb total indiferència i tot el menyspreu del món, va deixar de mirar-la. No pensava dirigir-li ni una sola mirada, després d'allò que acabava de dir.

Ho havia dit davant d'en Raditz i en Nappa. Ho havia dit davant de dos vassalls directes d'ell, del príncep saiyan. Perquè qualsevol guerrer de l'espai, estava sí o sí, a les seves ordres.

La odiava i si pogués, als seus gairebé 6 anys d'edat, la mataria amb les seves pròpies mans. Però no estava segur que fos allò el que hagués fet el seu pare. Al cap i a la fi, no es va desfer del Tarble d'aquella manera. Va limitar-se a desterrar-lo.

'I era un pla'. Un pla que, ara mateix, amb la ràbia que sentia, no estava segur de perquè duia a terme.

No pensava deixar-se endur per cap tipus de ràbia. Això hagués estat demostrar que aquella conversa li importava d'alguna manera.

– No necessito que ningú m'arrossegui lluny d'aquí, Vegeta – La cara dels dos germans no transmetia cap tipus de sentiment – No tinc cap mena de ganes de veure't. Vés a prendre pel sac. – En el fons de les ninetes de la Nasu, hi havia un absolut desconcert. – Per mi com si el mateix Freezer et mata algun dia, com a premi a la teva fidelitat.

Però en Pineau no estava disposat a què digués res més. Res del que pogués penedir-se un bon dia. Si és que no ho havia dit ja tot.

Convençut que ella no li faria mal. I menys en aquell moment de desencís. 'Sentint-se tan traïda pel seu únic familiar viu'. Va agafar-la del braç amb suavitat, en un gest paternal.

– Vingui, princesa – Va tancar els ulls, tement que el príncep acabés amb la seva miserable vida en destacar aquell títol d'ella. Però sabia que no es tractava d'allò. Feia estona que havia comprés les intencions del ja orgullós saiyan. – Anem...

– És clar que me'n vaig. Me'n vaig i espero que no ens tornem a trobar mai més, Vegeta. – El seu germà no va dir res més, i ella va girar-se camí a la nau. 'No sabia on aniria ara. Però volia sortir d'allà tan aviat com fos possible'.

En Raditz i en Nappa continuaven palplantats en un dels costats del que havia estat aquella discussió. Estaven desconcertats per la brutalitat de les paraules que un i altre s'havien dit, però sobretot perquè no hi havia hagut ni un sol cop.

Ni un sol atac, entre dos membres de la raça guerrera més temible de l'espai. I, no obstant, la sensació que quedava a l'ambient era la de què tots plegats acabaven de viure una autèntica guerra.

– A partir d'ara, ella és morta – va sentenciar el Vegeta, mirant-los amb indiferència. Acceptant amb aquella mirada, en Raditz com un membre d'aquell equip de conveniència – ¿Això no ha passat mai, m'enteneu? No vull tornar-ne a sentir parlar, i jo mateix acabaré amb qui gosi mencionar-ho.

Els dos guerrers van fer un gest afirmatiu amb el cap, quasi militar. Cap d'ells, però, va notar que el príncep dirigia amb alleujament una mirada als detectors d'energia que havien quedat tirats a centenars de metres d'ells, quan en Nappa i ell, s'havien disposat a menjar.

Cap dels sequaços d'en Freezer havia pogut sentir ni una sola paraula del que acabava de passar.

.

Amb la nau ja enlairada. La Nasu va destrossar tot el que va trobar al seu pas, deixant només en peu, les parets i el comandament de conducció que dirigia ara en Pineau. 'Per sort la nau era summament resistent'. De no ser així, hagués provocat que s'estrellessin contra el terra del mateix planeta que acabaven de deixar.

– _Què faria ara? – No es va poder respondre aquella pregunta, feta a ella mateixa. _

– Princesa... – En Pineau va intentar fer-la reaccionar. – Necessitem un rumb.

– Lluny, Pineau. Ben lluny d'aquí...

No sabia on anaven, però l'esclau tsufur tenia clar que, fos on fos, el destí de la petita Nasu era ara molt lluny de l'imperi galàctic de la família Cold.

.

'Ell se n'acabaria d'assegurar'.


	5. Capítol 4 Aquella vida que no esperàvem

**Capítol 4. Aquella vida que no esperàvem**

En Pineau va mirar la noia. Havien aconseguit que la nau aterrés en un lloc segur. La jove princesa s'havia deixat caure en un racó de l'habitacle i ara dormia, i ho feia tan despreocupadament que a en Pineau li costava fer-se a la idea que tot allò pel que havien passat era real: Que ara ell, després de recórrer quilòmetres i quilòmetres de distància, era en aquell planeta amb la jove filla del Rei que havia quasi extingit la seva raça, la tsufur.

La noia saiyan va moure's en somnis, murmurant paraules inintel·ligibles però amb el rictus facial de qui està tenint el pitjor dels malsons. 'No era per menys'. Però qualsevol altre tsufur tindria la solució ideal per aquella situació. 'Per molt poderosa que fos, ella tenia un punt feble. Tenia un punt feble que ell coneixia bé, dormia confiada i abatuda i, a més, estava sola a l'univers'.

Podria intentar-ho. Podia sortir d'aquella nau i demanar ajuda. Venjar-se de l'home que l'havia esclavitzat, observar com la llum de la seva filla s'extingia com tantes altres llums s'havien apagat abans en rostres tsufurs, en cares conegudes, fins i tot familiars.

Però no podia. Li costava deslligar la imatge d'ella de la d'aquella princesa tossuda que havia demostrat que era. I, en canvi, amb prou feines la concebia ja com un d'aquells monstres que havien destrossat la vida – i el planeta – als seus.

Encara que conscient o inconscientment, en Pineau havia dut la nau allà. I no havia estat casual. Ho havia fet perquè sabia què hi trobaria. Havia investigat d'esquenes als seus amos saiyans. Havia aprofitat tots els seus coneixements científics per intentar comunicar-se, d'amagat, amb altres races de l'univers i, un bon dia, havia descobert que els pocs supervivents tsufurs s'havien acabat escampant per tot l'univers. Hi havia almenys un parell de colònies importants on podria trobar gent de la seva raça. Però en una d'elles hi havia un vell conegut que hagués evitat a tota costa, fins i tot si hagués estat l'únic supervivent tsufur del món sencer.

Era absurd. Sabia que era absurd pensar així d'algú de la seva raça després de tot el que havien passat, però no ho podia evitar: el doctor Raichi sempre havia estat desagradable amb ell, i no s'imaginava que les circumstàncies poguessin canviar tal falta d'empatia. O sí. Ara tant era, perquè sí hi havia algú capaç de descobrir la identitat de la Nasu només veure-la era aquell home i ara els plans d'en Pineau passaven per poder amagar a tothom qui era ella.

No per protegir-la a ella. La princesa d'una de les races més poderoses de l'univers, extingida o no, no necessitava gaire protecció. Però sí per protegir-los d'ella.

Si ells intentaven alguna cosa... no volia ni imaginar què podia passar amb totes aquelles vides innocents que intentaven refer-se d'una guerra perduda en aquell planeta desconegut. Per molt que ell sabés que darrere d'aquella fredor pròpia de la seva raça, s'amagava una jove justa i capaç d'encarar qualsevol desgràcia amb la més sensata de les decisions. Havia vist el seny d'una bona consellera saiyan a la mirada.

Però el príncep dels saiyans, l'hereu, en canvi, no havia volgut reconèixer cap d'aquelles virtuts en la seva germana.

Va mirar-la, segur del que tocava fer. 'Calia convèncer-la que era el millor. Els diria a tots que era la seva filla. Els diria que la seva esposa havia quedat en vida quan aquella guerra havia arribat a la seva fi, i que junts havien estat empresonats i esclavitzats al servei del rei saiyan. Que en aquelles condicions havien tingut a la petita Nasu'.

Però per fer allò. Per donar-li una nova identitat a la princesa no només necessitava convèncer-la – i estava segur que seria quasi impossible – sinó que a més havia d'acabar amb un dels trets característics més cridaners dels guerrers de l'espai.

I si li arrencava la cua abans que es despertés, pràcticament podia donar-se per mort.

A la terra un vell i poderós deixeble del que allà es coneixia com a arts marcials, dormia en braços un nen plorós. Una criatura abandonada a la seva sort enmig del Mont Paos. 'Algú a qui ell havia decidit que acolliria i ensenyaria tot allò que no havia pogut ensenyar als fills que no havia tingut'.

El vell Son Gohan va mirar per enèsima vegada la cua del nen amb un somriure. Era estrany. Una característica irreal. Però no se li va acudir fer-hi res.

No s'imaginava les terribles conseqüències que allò podia comportar-li. I tampoc sabia, és clar, que en un planeta llunyà, en aquell mateix moment, un home tremolós tallava la cua (el mateix tipus d'apèndix) d'una jove dormida.

.

'Quan la princesa es despertés, ell la convenceria per quedar-se a viure allà'. Almenys un temps. Almenys fins que ella sabés que era el que volia fer amb tot.

'Perquè tornar a buscar al seu germà ja no era una opció'. I la venjança quedava, almenys per ara, fora de l'abast de la jove.

.

.

Per la seva banda, en Gohan va observar també la pedra estranya, en forma de penjoll, que havia trobat amb el nadó. 'Devia ser un indici de l'origen d'aquell nen. Havia de significar alguna cosa'.

'Potser algun dia ho descobririen'.

.

.

Mentre que per en Kakarot, després d'un oportú cop al cap, tot havia estat fàcil a partir de llavors; no ho seria gens per la Nasu, conscient de qui era i del destí que havia patit la seva raça. 'Conscient que dies després de la tragèdia, s'havia despertat en un llit estrany amb en Pineau observant-la i una colla de tsufurs envoltant-la'.

– Si us plau – Havia pronunciat en Pineau, abans que ella pogués reaccionar. 'Què dimonis estava passant?'.

No havia entès res, però llavors en Pineau havia actuat com si ella fos la seva filla i ella l'havia mirat estupefacte, debatent-se entre esclafar-lo contra la paret en el moment en què tornés a gosar obrir la boca o esclatar a plorar per tot el que havia viscut.

'Era només una nena a qui mai ningú li havia dit que pogués tenir infància'.

No havia pronunciat paraula, massa confosa per entendre perquè ell ara la tractava d'aquella manera. Massa abatuda pel tracte del seu germà i la destrucció del seu planeta i els seus somnis. 'No se sentia amb forces per a res. Tampoc per matar aquella colla de tsufurs, raça que fins llavors ella creia completament extingida'.

Va mirar en Pineau desconcertada.

– Deixeu-me sol amb la meva filla, germans. – Les paraules d'ell la molestaven enormement, però en canvi no tenia esma per acabar amb aquella comèdia. Perquè fer-ho l'obligava a aixecar-se d'aquell llit i enfrontar-s'hi, i ni tan sols estava segura de tenir ganes de continuar respirant.

Va deixar-se caure. El cap contra el coixí i els braços al rostre.

– Que significa tot això, Pineau? – Va pronunciar lentament, com en un esforç inútil d'infondre temor al vell esclau del seu pare.

– Princesa – Ell va parlar amb un desconegut candor. En un to familiar i amable que d'alguna manera la reconfortava. – Sé que no hauria d'haver-ho fet. No, sense el seu permís. Però, comprengui-ho, no teníem on anar. L'aprecio, princesa Nasu. I vosté necessitava recuperar-se en un lloc segur. Calia allunyar-nos d'aquella banda de l'univers, de la família Cold.

Ella va aixecar la vista amb una mirada que ballava entre el cansament i l'estupor.

– Sabies que hi havia tsufurs aquí? – va mirar-lo, ara sí, estupefacte – Com? El meu pare no t'hagués permès mai posar-te en contacte amb...

Ell va somriure lleugerament. Sabent que ella el menystenia com ho havien fet tots els guerrers de l'espai abans amb la seva raça. 'Eren grans científics, capaços de molt amb pocs recursos'.

Però la reacció de la nena va, fins i tot, sorprendre'l.

– Ja... Tecnologia tirada per aquí i per allà... Nits sense dormir i la mirada posada a les estrelles tantes i tantes matinades – En Pineau va assentir. Ara ella l'havia agafat desprevingut. – T'observava a vegades... a tu i als estris que mantenies amagats a la teva cambra. Però mai m'hagués imaginat que servissin per a res útil.

Sincera i altiva. Digna princesa dels guerrers.

– Princesa, sé que no hauria ni de tan sols plantejar-m'ho... – l'humilitat d'ell en aquelles circumstàncies va colpejar-la. Ella era en territori tsufur, el seu planeta acabava de ser destruït i el seu germà acabava de rebutjar-la, i tot i així l'esclau que hauria d'odiar-los, continuava anomenant-la 'princesa'. Un títol que ara, per sempre més, li seria negat. 'Ja no hi havia cap planeta que la seva família pogués governar'. I si hi fos... aquell privilegi corresponia únicament al seu germà. 'El mateix que havia deixat clar que ella no era prou digne per acompanyar-lo'.

En Pineau va continuar parlant:

– No m'ho hauria ni de plantejar, però permeti'm dir-li que vostè ha estat sempre una filla per mi – la nena va mirar-lo amb un creixent mal d'estómac. 'Eren nervis o simple indignació?'. – No marxi, Nasu. Quedi's en aquest planeta, almenys una temporada. He dit a tothom que és filla meva. Ningú sospita que jo, un tsufur, fos capaç d'adoptar així la filla d'un saiyan, menys la de l'home que tan mal ens va causar.

– Penses de debò que em faré passar per un de vosaltres? Saps el fàstic que ens fan els tsufurs, Pineau? Com goses? – Els crits sobtats d'ella van fer-lo retrocedir, però aviat el vell esclau va veure que mantenia els punys en tensió, subjectant els llençols del llit amb ràbia continguda, gairebé estripant-los de la desesperació.

– Només quedi's una temporada, Nasu. No li demano que faci o digui res que l'incomodi. Prengui's un descans abans de decidir on anirà. Al cap i a la fi... – Ella sabia què volia dir l'home. Ella ja no era una saiyan, no perquè no volgués, sinó perquè el seu germà l'havia quasi desterrat. Cap guerrer viu, la reconeixeria com a tal. 'Eren ordres d'en Vegeta'.

Va rendir-se. Sí els tsufurs eren éssers, que segons assegurava el seu pare, els havien menyspreat una vegada. Els odiava pel sol fet de ser part d'aquella raça que els havia tractat com a _micos estúpids_. Estava segura que la versió saiyan era la vertadera en aquella vella història del seu planeta, però sense aquell home que tenia davant, ella ni tan sols sabia conduir una nau. 'I no guanyaria res destruint-ho tot al seu pas, per tal de fer pagar la seva desgràcia als altres'. O això creia haver après amb tota aquella història que acabava de viure: 'Ella ara sabia el mal que feia quan tota la teva raça era destruïda'.

– No esperis que convisqui amb el teu poble, Pineau.

L'home va somriure, amb una tímida reverència. 'Sí no en tenia cap obligació, però era aquella costum que havia adquirit amb el dolor d'anys de tortura'.

– No ho facis més, Pineau. Se suposa que aquesta colla d'idiotes no poden saber qui sóc... no tinc cap ganes d'haver-me'n de desfer.

– És clar, prince... Nasu. És clar. Serà com diguis. – Ell va tornar a somriure amb prudència. I ella va mirar-lo estranyada. 'És que aquell home no tenia por?'.

– Fas això, sabent que un dia em puc llevar i ho puc destruir tot?

La pregunta va quedar sense resposta. La Nasu acabava d'aixecar-se del llit, i va haver de subjectar-se a l'home en perdre l'equilibri.

– Què dimonis...? – Gairebé va tibar-lo cap a un mirall que hi havia a la sala per comprovar-ho –. La cua! La meva cua! Maleït sia... per què?

– Era la única manera. La única que se m'ha ocorregut almenys. – va sospirar esperant el pitjor – No podia deixar que ells sabessin qui eres.

– Deixa'm sola, Pineau – va dir ella a l'instant subjectant-li el braç amb més força del compte. 'No volia perdre els estreps'. – Ja!

.

.

A la Terra tot seguia el seu curs. Mentre que en Gohan mantenia l'estrany penjoll en un dels calaixos de la seva senzilla casa envoltada de natura.

No quedava tant perquè un cop de cap, canviés l'actitud violenta d'aquell infant que el cel li havia regalat. Una bola màgica de quatre estrelles era l'objecte més valuós d'aquell indret perdut.

Una bola que, amb el temps, acabaria sent el fil conductor de la vida d'una bona colla d'éssers humans, de la del seu nét i també d'aquelles altres persones que el destí posaria – o havia posat ja – a la seva vida.

.

.

Els anys passarien per tots.

I mentre que en Vegeta – amb l'odi i la idea de la venjança germinant-li amb força a l'interior – continuaria interrompent la vida de desenes de planetes a les ordres d'en Freezer i acompanyat, sempre, per l'inseparable i molest Nappa. En Goku, que ja no seria en absolut en Kakarot, emprendria una aventura que ja mai s'acabaria. Un viatge de la mà d'una noia de cabells blaus que el duria a conèixer el planeta Terra de dalt a baix, més enllà d'aquella muntanya perduda on havia crescut quasi sol, i a salvar els seus habitants de més d'una de les amenaces que, amb els anys, els atemoririen.

Dos móns diferents, a mig camí del que li tocava viure a aquella princesa que, sense ser-ne del tot conscient, continuava esperant el moment de la venjança. L'instant en què en Freezer pagaria tot allò que havia provocat.

Els dos fills reconeguts de la corona saiyan viurien, de fet, vides paral·leles (marcades per la destrucció del seu planeta) però diferents. Per en Vegeta, en Nappa seria, tan sols, una mainadera més: un guerrer gros i calb que actuaria davant l'encara petit príncep amb pura cortesia i fingida estima. 'Només mogut per l'interès més primari de tots: el de conservar la vida'. Però la Nasu, en canvi, acabaria per acceptar l'ajuda desinteressada d'en Pineau. I amb ella, amb aquella ajuda i amb el record del rebuig marcat al subconscient, acabaria modulant el seu caràcter. 'Conservant aquells trets de gran consellera que havia adquirit en la infància, però deixant de banda un esperit guerrer, que la cremava per dins, però que en aquell planeta ple de pau –a diferència dels altres dos saiyans – no tenia cap oportunitat per a desenvolupar.

.

.

Una noia austera en paraules i bastant estranya. Així la considerarien els veïns d'en Pineau, sobretot un dels nebots d'aquest. En Mefus, un jove de cabell vermell que després de la mort dels seus pares per malaltia, acabaria vivint amb ella i l'antic esclau. En Mefus era un infant quan s'havia traslladat a aquella casa, i sempre havia intentat mantenir una relació cordial amb la que suposava filla del seu oncle; encara que la jove fos una persona de poques paraules i s'hagués passat anys contemplant la resta de persones del planeta com a autèntics insectes.

Ella no parlava mai amb ningú. Feia llargues excursions pel planeta i, tot i que, vestia a contracor roba pròpia de la raça a la que se suposava que pertanyia, no es separava mai de l'anell que una vegada havia pertanyut al seu pare. Només en Pineau, en la intimitat d'aquella vivenda que compartien, aconseguia treure-li més de dues frases seguides, encara que sovint les converses només fossin sobre el clima suau d'aquell món i el menjar que ell seguia servint-li a taula, com si encara fos part del seu servei. 'Com un pare', preferia pensar en Pineau.

El caràcter esquerp de la jove no semblava canviar amb el pas dels anys. I en Pineau sabia que, en part, formava part de la frustració d'estar atrapada allà. La jove s'entrenava sola en els seus llargs viatges pel planeta, però allò no era suficient per satisfer el seu esperit guerrer. Ella tenia una ànima saiyajin que, lentament, havia quedat adormida amb els anys. En Pineau havia estat esperant el moment en què ella decidiria marxar: en què qui sap si, a banda, es prendria la molèstia de destruir el planeta que l'havia acollit, encara que ell es resistís a creure que allò fos possible.

Ho havia estat esperant fins que aquell dia la pròpia naturalesa de la Nasu va sorprendre'l d'una manera nova. La noia, ja adolescent, era asseguda sobre un grapat de grans pedres, al pati d'aquella casa que l'havia acollida tots aquells anys. Observava avorrida com un parell d'infants tsufurs – d'una generació que ni tan sols hauria conegut en conte el seu antic planeta – discutien per una rocambolesca joguina en forma de ninot d'un material que ben podria ser fusta negra dels pocs arbres que creixien al planeta.

El seu nebot semblava intentar parlar amb la noia, però ella no escoltava. 'Com sempre, aquell exercici era perdre el temps'. La mirada d'ella seguia parlant d'històries fosques i somnis perduts. 'Per uns era la prova de les barbaritats que en Pineau i la seva filla haurien viscut en mans dels saiyans, per l'antic esclau: la prova que ella no deixaria mai d'alimentar-se d'aquell profund rancor que la governava des de la infància'. No obstant, encara que res semblés haver canviat en la jove, en Pineau aquella tarda va quedar-se-la mirant amb atenció.

'Tenia un bon pressentiment'.

Els dos infants seguien discutint aliens a l'atenció que havien despertat en la noia.

– No pots. Ets massa petita i inútil per acompanyar-nos. – L'infant més gran acabava de prendre el ninot a la nena que l'acompanyava, i ara li apartava, mantenint-lo alçat, sobre el seu cap.

– He estat jo qui ha trobat el ninot a la cova – La nena gairebé somicava, fent saltets per atrapar l'objecte que el seu germà mantenia allunyat d'ella – Si tu i en Mefus penseu tornar a aquell lloc a explorar, jo també vull venir. He de venir.

– Si ens segueixes li ho diré a la mare.

– Si hi vas jo també li diré – va treure la llengua i se'n va apartar corrents.

Alguna cosa havia fet gràcia a la jove Nasu: – Que us pensareu que trobareu en aquella cova? – En Mefus i l'altre nen van mirar-la de dalt a baix. Era potser la primera vegada que la veien somriure.

– No ho sabem, però ella no pot venir.

– Per què és una nena? – La jove saiyan no entendria mai perquè aquella raça considerava que les fèmines eren menys capaces de defensar-se, al cap i a la fi, ni homes ni dones tsufurs tenien cap mena de força física. – Com si a vosaltres dos, no us pogués engolir cap monstre... – va riure alliberada dels mals records i les frustracions, sense saber ben bé perquè.

– No... perquè és una inútil. – Va fer en Mefus imitant el discurs anterior del seu amic, fins i tot en el to burleta.

Però llavors va passar una cosa que canviaria per sempre la visió sobre les coses de la princesa saiyan.

– No ho diguis ni en broma, burro – Va cridar l'amic del noi, empenyent-lo a terra, davant la mirada estupefacte del nebot d'en Pineau – Ella no és idiota ni inútil... però no vull que vingui perquè és perillós.

La Nasu va mirar-lo amb una cella alçada i cara estupefacte, encara enriolada, sense comprendre del tot el transfons d'aquell moment que li tocava viure en primera persona.

– És curiós, perquè crec que tu li has dit exactament el mateix que en Mefus – va dir amb ironia, passant-se una mà pels cabells rebels.

Anava a riure de nou, però el noiet va mirar-la, ara sí, amb extrema serietat.

– Si li hagués dit que no vingués perquè és perillós, no m'hagués fet gens de cas. Hagués pensat que la sobrevalorava i s'hagués ficat en problemes per culpa meva.

El canvi en el rostre de la jove princesa va, fins i tot, espantar els dos nois. En Pineau va observar-la conscient del que ella acabava d'entendre.

La jove va girar-se per allunyar-se d'allà pensativa, però en l'últim instant, va girar-se amb un lleuger somriure d'agraïment. 'Era una estupidesa, però acabava d'entendre tantes i tantes coses... Com no podia haver-hi pensat abans. És clar. Havia de ser allò. Ho havia de ser'.

– Ah! I no hi ha res a la cova, nois! – va somriure mirant-los amb una familiaritat amb que feia anys que no mirava a ningú – Creieu-me: jo hi he estat... que més m'agradaria que haver trobat alguna cosa que destruir en aquest absurd planeta. He buscat alguna distracció així durant anys.

'Si volia presentar-se davant del seu germà, no ho podia fer tan desentrenada'. Havia de demostrar-li que era digne del títol que ostentava.

– Pineau, seré fora un temps. – L'home va mirar-la tranquil, ara sabia que ella no planejava destruir res més que allò que tan mal havia fet a la seva raça. Ho veia a la seva mirada. Els temps de pau l'havien canviat, però sortosament no havien acabat amb les seves ganes de viure. I en Pineau va alegrar-se'n. 'Encara que aquell desig de sentir-se viva, fos també un indicatiu que d'alguna manera pensava complir allò que s'havia proposat feia tant temps: venjar-se d'en Freezer. Ara sabia que no ho hauria de fer sola. Quan arribés el moment, ella trobaria la manera d'ajudar el seu germà a complir tal propòsit'.

Va pujar a la nau que l'havia dut a aquell planeta, però a diferència del que sempre s'havia imaginat en Pineau, en fer-ho sí va mirar enrere.

– Ens veiem. – Ningú entenia perquè l'home deixava que la seva filla, que suposadament era una inofensiva adolescent tsufur, s'embarqués sola a l'espai. Ningú entenia perquè en Pineau havia decidit mostrar-li tots els secrets de la conducció de naus, per a què ho pogués fer amb llibertat. Ni tan sols en Mefus, que començava a sospitar que hi havia alguna cosa més, algun secret, en tota aquella història de la seva estranya cosina.

.

Havien passat tantes i tantes coses, i ho havien fet en tants pocs anys, que en Goku feia segles que no havia trepitjat aquella muntanya en particular.

N'havia sortit una vegada per recórrer món. Havia conegut llavors les 7 boles de drac, amics i mestres que l'acompanyarien en el llarg camí de créixer, i també força enemics. Éssers egoistes que, en el pitjor dels casos, volien dominar el planeta. Manar-hi per sobre de tot. No havia estat fins en l'instant de lluitar contra el vell Satanàs Cor Petit que el jove havia hagut de salvar la Terra de veritat, no ja de governadors cruels i ments ambicioses, sinó també d'un monstre que pretenia estendre el caos i el dolor al món.

Després d'allò, en Totpoderós l'havia reclòs al seu palau celestial, on en Goku havia entrenat durant tres llargs anys. I ara, just abans d'empendre el seu promès viatge, cap al 23è Torneig d'Arts Marcials, en Goku era allà, on havia crescut amb el seu avi.

Va donar-hi un cop d'ull amb un somriure. Tot continuava com sempre. Res havia canviat. Va decidir que faria una breu migdiada abans de marxar d'allà i va entrar a la casa, tocant els mobles amb el dit polze d'una de les seves mans, recordant un avi que no feia pas tant que no veia. Al palau de la bruixa Baba, anys enrere, havia tingut la sort de trobar-se'l i allò havia fet que el seu record encara fos més nítid, sobretot en una visita com aquella.

Allò, és clar, no entristia en Goku en absolut. Ell sempre havia acceptat les coses tal i com venien. Així que després de totes les aventures viscudes, de les batalles guanyades i els amics recuperats, no seria ara quan el noi canviés el seu caràcter despreocupat i rialler. Va asseure's sobre el matalàs on havia dormit moltes nits, disposat a agafar aquell darrer son abans del torneig, però un calaix mig obert va cridar-li poderosament l'atenció.

'L'havia deixat així abans de marxar amb la Bulma aquella vegada'. En realitat recordava a la perfecció que aquell precís calaix mai havia tancat bé. Distret en aquella curiositat, va empènyer el calaix obert comprovant que tenia raó, no es tancava. Va pensar en fer força per obligar-lo a quedar tancat, però va témer – com ja havia temut des de petit – acabar espatllant aquell moble, una antiga calaixera d'estil xinès, que el seu avi sempre havia conservat amb cura.

Una vegada en Gohan mateix li havia demanat que anés en compte. Aquell moble era un record de joventut. 'No és que en Goku s'hagués preocupat mai d'aquestes coses, però ara que havia passat tres anys al Palau de Déu, una renovada serietat semblava envoltar-lo'. En el fons, però, continuava sent el mateix nano innocent de sempre.

Va obrir un dels calaixos ben tancats, esperant trobar-hi els objectes de tot tipus que el seu avi hi havia guardat sempre. Però en aquell calaix en particular només hi havia una estilitzada pedra de color marró, que semblava ser un antic penjoll.

En els seus records d'infantesa, només havia relacionat un objecte directament amb el seu avi: la bola de drac de quatre estrelles. El cert és que a en Gohan li agradaven les antigalles i no era estrany que tingués coses com aquelles als calaixos, però a en Son Goku aquell color marró va cridar-li poderosament l'atenció. 'Estava segur que no havia vist aquella pedra amb anterioritat, i tot i així l'atreia'. Li semblava estranya i bonica, i allò no tenia res a veure amb el valor econòmic que pogués tenir. A ell aquelles coses mai l'havien preocupat. 'No era això el que feia que aquell penjoll cridés la seva atenció'.

No es distrauria ara amb allò, però com que després del torneig havia decidit que tornaria a casa, ni que fos a passar-hi uns dies, ja tindria temps de pensar en aquell petit món d'objectes que el seu avi havia deixat entre els calaixos d'un lloc ara abandonat.

Sense pensar-ho gaire va guardar-se aquella pedra a la butxaca dels pantalons. 'A falta de la bola de drac del seu avi, aquella podia ser una bona manera de recordar-lo en el torneig que suposaria el seu retrobament amb Satanàs Cor Petit.

.

Va apartar-se la suor del rostre amb determinació. Acabava de trinxar en dos una muntanya qualsevol d'un planeta lila on vivien uns éssers llefiscosos, que ni tan sols parlaven cap idioma. Eren, però, éssers resistents que li havien presentat batalla quan ella havia aterrat al seu planeta, després de visitar diversos móns, presentant-se sempre com una tsufur – les seves robes la delataven – pacífica a la recerca d'una mica de distracció. Havia lluitat de valent amb aquelles criatures, que no obstant en la seva infància no hagués dubtat en aniquilar. Hores d'ara, però, les havia deixat viure quan se n'havia cansat.

La faldilla acolorida i la samarreta negra ja feien força figa, quan al següent planeta, van ser terribles tempestes de gel les que van fer que hagués d'escarrassar-se a millorar el seu nivell de resistència. 'Feia veritable pena a la vista'. Duia ja les robes caigudes, i els cabells grenyosos i bruts, i malgrat tot, la mirada mai li havia brillat d'aquella manera tan viva.

'La història d'aquells infants havia fet reviure part de l'ànima saiyajin que dormia frustrada en ella, i no obstant era conscient que, a causa dels llargs anys de quasi completa inactivitat, només podia aspirar a presentar un nivell prou digne per a què el seu germà no sentís veritable vergonya d'ella'. Mai podria adquirir un nivell suficient per lluitar en igualtat de condicions amb cap d'aquells soldats estúpids que envoltaven en Freezer, i ni molt menys, amb cap dels membres de la família Cold.

Aquesta veritat – que ella creia definitiva llavors – hagués estat suficient per odiar-se a ella mateixa en altres temps. Però la vida l'havia canviat.

Aspirava, això sí, a trobar la manera d'aniquilar el maleït tirà. En el fons mai havia oblidat la fortalesa d'aquell guerrer que l'havia salvat a ella de la fi del seu planeta.

No hi havia nit que no tanqués els ulls, recordant la valentia d'un guerrer de tercera classe com aquell. Va sospirar resignada. Si ell hagués sobreviscut, comptant-hi en Nappa i en Raditz, ja no serien només dos per abatre aquell monstre.

Estava segura que en Bardock hagués aconseguit grans coses amb el nivell de lluita que ja presentava aleshores. 'O potser la imaginació li jugava una mala passada, i ell no havia estat mai tan fort com ella s'havia volgut imaginar'.

Si el seu pare no hagués marxat aquell dia. Si en Bardock i ell haguessin coincidit, i haguessin units les seves forces, potser les coses haguessin estat diferents. 'Només potser'. O això volia creure.

O si, realment, hagués tingut temps de trobar en Vegeta. O de convèncer en Bardock que marxés amb ella. Ells dos ara suposarien un greu problema per en Freezer. 'Eren saiyans, i els dos s'haurien fet molts més forts amb el pas del temps'.

Però en Bardock ja no hi era. 'Qui sap si en Raditz...'.

– No! – va dir-se a ella mateixa en veu alta – És clar que no. En Raditz mai va tenir el potencial del seu pare. En canvi, aquell nadó... en Kakarot... – Només tenia una força de dos quan ella l'havia vist, però recordava el pressentiment que l'havia embargat llavors.

En Kakarot podia ajudar-los. N'estava convençuda. Només es preguntava, però, que n'hauria estat d'aquell guerrer. 'Quin hauria estat el seu destí després de destruir fàcilment aquell planeta anomenat Terra?'.


	6. Cap5 La princesa de la bola de cristall

**Capítol 5. La princesa de la bola de cristall**

– _Un dia aquest nen salvarà el món – Havia estat la predicció de la bruixa Baba en el moment en què en Son Goku havia emprès la recerca de la darrera de les boles que li serviria per ressuscitar el pare del seu amic Upa, a qui havia mort en Tao Pai Pai a les ordres de l'Exèrcit de la Cinta Vermella. Els seus altres companys, en Iamxa i en Krilín, la Bulma que també hi era, havien mirat la bruixa amb atenció i s'havien adonat que podia molt ben ser: en Goku sempre havia estat especial. 'Potser sí que, com deia la germana d'en Follet Tortuga, en Goku acabaria salvant el món'. _

_Els amics d'en Goku ja se n'apartaven quan la vident, pujada sobre la seva bola, que s'havia estat mirant amb atenció fins un moment abans, havia pronunciat una nova i encara més estranya profecia: – L'espera algú. _

– _Com? – Havia preguntat la Bulma intrigada. Al cap i a la fi, fins feia un moment, la Baba s'havia negat a dir-los gaire res sinó pagaven el seu preu. Feia no res ja havien hagut de passar les proves que tenia preparades al seu estrany palau, per tal de saber on era la Bola de Drac que ara buscava en Goku. _

_L'anciana centenària va somriure enigmàtica. Però va parlar una mica més: – He vist algú en el seu destí. Una jove misteriosa l'espera en un indret llunyà. Veig un tron que el temps s'ha endut... sí, podria ben ser una princesa... però és estranya i la veig borrosa. – va remugar entre dents.– No és d'aquí. _

_En Krilín va mirar-se la dona amb estupefacció: – Sap no hauria d'anar dient aquestes coses. En Goku no és d'aquests... _

– _Exacte – havia reafirmat en Iamxa amb indulgència – Deu estar perdent facultats, perquè... us imagineu en Goku promès a ningú? A una princesa? No té ni cap ni peus!_

– _Fora d'aquí, doncs – Havia manat ella amb to ofès just a l'instant en què l'ex-bandit del desert havia acabat de parlar, i davant l'espant dels presents i del seu germà – Va doncs marxeu, marxeu... si no us creieu la paraula de l'endevina que tot endevina, la Baba la vident... Quina falta de respecte! Quina vergonya! _

En tots aquells anys d'aventures, aquella havia estat una anècdota més. Un passatge més que els amics recordarien amb el pas del temps, però sense donar-hi més importància. Si bé era cert que en Goku havia complert la primera part del que ella havia dit: salvar el món. "La Baba, la vident que desvariava", l'anomenaria en un sopar distès un Krilín recent ressuscitat; just abans d'emprendre tres anys d'entrenament, primer amb en Ten Shin Han i en Iamxa, i després en solitari. Enrere quedava el terror que havia causat al planeta un ja desaparegut Satanàs Cor Petit.

I just davant: en aquell present brillant els esperava el proper torneig d'arts marcials. 'Tots eren ja més grans, gairebé adults'.

– Hola – El noi desconegut li havia apropat el globus, i la Bulma l'havia subjectat amb sorpresa. No sabia qui era.

– El coneixes aquest jove? – La pregunta d'en Follet Tortuga havia despertat la curiositat dels presents que no acabaven de saber de qui es tractava.

– El globus, Bulma.

– Com és que saps com em dic? – El mig somriure, amagant el rostre encara sota el paraigües. L'estupefacció general.

– Estic content de veure't Follet Tortuga, se't veu en plena forma – el moment de silenci – Però on són en Krilín i en Iamxa?

I els crits d'alegria i estupefacció. Era en Goku.

Cap d'ells se n'acabava de fer a la idea. El seu amic, aquell tap de bassa, havia crescut i era ja tot un home.

– Jo tampoc me'n sé avenir i no us ho vull amagar... confesso que el trobo molt seductor. – El comentari de la Bulma va venir seguit de les queixes d'en Puar i la crítica punyent de l'Ulong. Al cap i a la fi el xicot d'ella era en Iamxa, encara que aquest hagués estat entrenant fora i que la seva relació fos tan voluble com el propi clima d'aquella primavera a l'illa de la Papaia.

Després vindrien en Krilín, el propi Iamxa i en Ten Shin Han, amb en Chaos. La nit de pluja a l'hotel esperant el torneig de l'endemà i una Bulma encara impactada per l'atractiu del que havia estat aquell mocós que un dia havia conegut, sent gairebé un pagesot ignorant, en plena muntanya Paos.

Aquell torneig seria, en si mateix, un pou inacabable de sorpreses. La reaparició d'en Tao Pai Pai, la presència del fill – i reencarnació – d'en Satanàs Cor Petit i aquella noia decidida a fer complir una vella promesa.

.

– Estàs bé, Goku? – La pregunta d'en Krilín va treure'l dels seus pensaments. La presència d'en Cor Petit l'inquietava, encara que hi pensava lluitar fins a les darreres conseqüències. La nit anterior ja havia estat estranyament pensatiu al respecte.

Malgrat tot, havia estat una altra cosa el que, aquesta vegada, l'havia distret.

Els tres alumnes del mestre Mutenroshi havien decidit que, tot i no estar ja a l'escola Tortuga, portarien el vestit taronja que encara els identificava com a tal i que duia el ja característic kanji del Follet Tortuga. 'Era una mena d'homenatge'.

En Goku, com els seus amics, s'havia tret la vestimenta que havia dut a sobre fins aleshores, per vestir aquella roba. Havia estat aleshores que el penjoll havia caigut de la seva butxaca.

– Què és? – Havia preguntat en Krilín, fixant-se en l'objecte amb què jugava ara en Goku amb els dits d'una mà.

– En realitat no ho sé – Havia respost el noi tranquil·lament – Però pertanyia al meu avi.

– Al teu avi? – Havia preguntat en Iamxa encuriosit – Però si és un penjoll femení!

Els amics l'havien mirat amb estranyesa.

L'inquietant energia que en Cor Petit despertava en ser a la sala, i el propòsit d'en Goku, d'amagar-los-hi la veritable identitat d'aquell contrincant, havien fet que mantingués la pedra al puny de la mà dreta, mentre els seus pensaments es concentraven exclusivament, però, en el perill que suposava allà aquell individu de pell verda.

– Hola – I llavors hi havia hagut aquella altra aparició. La noia misteriosa que es mostrava absolutament ofesa en comprovar que ell no la reconeixia.

– M'ho pagaràs... – Havia dit mentre s'allunyava, i els seus amics feien càbales sobre si era veritat que en Goku desconeixia a la guapa lluitadora anònima, o només fingia.

– Per què hauria de dir que el coneix si és mentida, no? – Havia preguntat en Iamxa a en Ten Shin Han, mentre en Krilín gairebé llagrimejava de l'enveja.

– No hi ha dret, Goku! Totes et ponen!

.

.

Un antiquíssim anell mantenia distreta la Nasu en un planeta llunyà. Havia decidit que no trigaria més d'un any a tornar al lloc on havia crescut. 'No és que sentís, de cop i volta, una simpatia absoluta pels maleïts tsufurs, però en Pineau era una altra història: aquell home havia acabat sent el més semblant que havia tingut a un pare des de que el planeta Vegeta havia esclatat a trossos'. I era un pare ben diferent al que havia estat el seu. 'Encara que sentia un profund respecte pel rei Vegeta, i ràbia... ràbia perquè encara no havia pogut venjar-lo'.

Aprofitaria aquells mesos. Coneixeria planetes, hi entrenaria aprofitant la cordialitat amb què tothom semblava rebre els tsufurs, i tornaria d'allà on havia vingut: llavors seria el moment de pensar en com trobar a en Kakarot. 'El seu germà veuria que ella havia estat pensant en el seu propi pla per destruir en Freezer, i aquesta vegada hauria d'escoltar-la'.

En el fons, en aquells pensaments confosos, no estava molt segura d'estar distingint bé en Bardock, assassinat pel maleït tirà, d'en Kakarot, aquell que havia vist sent tan tols un nadó. En realitat, per ella, eren gairebé el mateix guerrer: aquell guerrer de classe baixa que lluitaria sempre pel seu planeta. Aquell home amb la valentia de fer front a un monstre com en Freezer i a l'hora salvar-la a ella d'aquell planeta condemnat.

L'havia idealitzat. N'era conscient. I era potser ja era massa tard per adonar-se que en Kakarot no tenia perquè ser una rèplica exacte de l'home pel qual ella havia sentit sempre aquella aclaparadora fascinació.

Ella havia estat una petita princesa que havia vist com un sol home lluitava pel seu planeta, amb la mateixa dignitat que ho hagués fet el seu pare; mentre que la resta ni tan sols es creien la versió que en Bardock intentava transmetre'ls-hi. Ella havia estat una nena que s'havia adonat massa tard que aquell home no només havia lluitat pel seu planeta, sinó també pels seus amics morts al planeta Meat. 'Per tots els guerrers que moririen en aquell atac del tirà'.

Una causa justa, n'hagués dit en Pineau. Però senzillament per ella, havia estat una causa nova. 'Quants guerrers havia vist lluitar abans amb aquelles fermes conviccions?'.

No necessitava una fotografia per recordar els trets, que ara comprenia atractius, d'en Bardock. La seva poderosa imatge seguia clavada en la seva ment, exactament com ho havia estat en les seves escapades de nena, quan encara era la princesa d'aquell condemnat planeta que havia estat el seu.

'On pararia, hores d'ara, en Kakarot?'. En ell tenia guardades moltes de les esperances de revenja que havia acumulat amb el temps.

.

.

– Què jo et vaig prometre tenir fills i viure amb tu fins que la mort ens separi? Ostres, si no sé ni qui ets, almenys podries dir-me el teu nom... – En Goku va mirar la seva contrincant de dalt a baix, intentant recordar qui era. Intentant entendre perquè li deia que ell havia promès una cosa com aquella.

Segons ella, ell havia dit alguna cosa semblant a què s'hi uniria davant de Déu. I en Krilín i en Iamxa asseguraven ara que això significava tenir-hi fills i viure-hi fins que la mort els separés. Entre els espectadors en Follet Tortuga, la Lanx i la Bulma, amb en Puar i l'Ulong, es miraven l'escena amb molta sorpresa i força incredulitat. 'En Goku, tal i com era, no podia haver promès una cosa així'.

El noi la mirava amb estranyesa. Sense acabar d'entendre en quin moment hauria promès allò i sense entendre tampoc les veritables implicacions d'una cosa com aquella. Va analitzar la reacció dels seus amics, especialment d'en Iamxa i en Krilín, que no semblaven gaire espantats davant aquella idea. 'Però ell no recordava haver promès una cosa com aquella'.

Qui sí es mantenia expectant, però força corpresa, era una altra amistat seva. La Bulma, que tant bé el coneixia, que l'havia conegut feia ja molt temps, no semblava gaire convençuda de la veracitat d'aquella història. 'Gairebé feia la mateixa cara de sorpresa que el propi Goku'.

I no, no tenia res a veure – o potser sí, una mica – amb el fet que els darrers dies hagués estat barrinant la idea que el seu amic era ara un home molt atractiu i que, en canvi, la seva relació amb en Iamxa no semblava avançar en cap direcció. Més aviat, però, s'adonava de la gravetat de la situació: més enllà de l'atractiu, en Goku seguia sent una exasperant criatura. Encara no havia madurat prou.

'Si ella hagués pensat en una cosa com aquella, ho hagués fet amb el temps. Es veia a quilòmetres de distància, que en Goku encara seguia sent el jove innocent – sense cap mena de coneixement de l'altre sexe – que havia conegut a la muntanya Paos'.

– Molt bé, et diré com em dic, si guanyes aquest combat. – En Goku pensava trigar ben poc en descobrir qui era la noia misteriosa que assegurava que havia fet aquella promesa.

Un cop a l'aire va ser suficient per fer-la sortir del ring.

– T'he fet gaire mal? Tens res trencat? – I llavors l'explicació d'ella, el seu nom, i la determinació en assegurar que estaria orgullosa de ser la seva dona.

La Xixi li havia fet prometre, feia ja molts anys enrere, que s'uniria amb ella davant de Déu. Ell havia pensat que ella li donaria pastissos. Que allò del matrimoni significava menjar.

– Doncs així no compliràs la promesa...

– La compliré, jo sempre assumeixo les responsabilitats – En Goku acabava de dir que es casaria amb ella, sense acabar d'adonar-se ben bé que era tot allò del matrimoni. 'Encara que ara ja sabia que hauria de viure amb ella i que hi tindria fills'.

– Que ens miren noia... – L'expressió incòmode que ell havia mantingut després, havia contrastat amb la felicitat de la filla d'Ox Satan.

.

– T'estimo molt saps, Goku?

– I que és exactament l'amor? – Havia preguntat un moment després, encara sobre el lloc del combat. Ella li havia fet un petó a la galta, davant l'expressió sorpresa dels seus amics, i d'un Krilín que de nou es preguntava què tenia en Goku, que ell no tingués.

.

– Estic segura que el nostre fill serà el més maco i fort del món... i els altres també. – La Xixi seguia fent plans, agafada al braç d'un encara confós Goku; mentre que la resta de la colla havia anat a rebre'ls.

.

Just abans d'entrar al lloc on eren els participants del Torneig d'Arts Marcials, la Bulma havia expressat aquell dubte amb veu alta:

– I si és un error? – Però la preocupació de la jove no s'havia entès com a veritable, sinó com un símptoma més que els darrers dies ella havia trobat al Goku un noi força atractiu. En Puar i l'Ulong l'havien mirat malament, gairebé rondinant; mentre que en Follet Tortuga i la Lanx encara semblaven massa sorpresos, per opinar. Però ella no estava gelosa.

– Bulma. Et recordo que surts amb en Iamxa – Havia dit l'Ulong, rebent un cop al cap just després. La noia estava enfurismada pel comentari.

– No he volgut dir això, ruc! – va respirar per recuperar l'aire – Però, per si no te n'has adonat, en Goku fa cinc minuts que no sabia que era un matrimoni. Deixarem que es casi ara amb una completa desconeguda, sense estar-ne enamorat?

– Les noies i l'amor – va sospirar de nou l'Ulong, aquest cop apartant-se del radi d'acció d'ella, per tal de no rebre un altre cop – No hauríeu d'idealitzar tant aquestes coses. Al cap i a la fi en Goku tindrà el que tot home voldria: menjar i bé – va posar cara de pervertit, fent que en Follet Tortuga l'imités en reaccionar – ja sabeu.

– Vés a la merda – Va dir ofesa, mentre en Puar intentava tranquil·litzar-la.

Va mirar-lo en adonar-se que l'amic d'en Iamxa volia dir alguna cosa, de la qual no sabia si era ben bé una bestiesa:– De fet, recordeu allò que va dir la vident? L'Ox Satan era una mena de rei, oi Follet Tortuga?

– Per què? – va demanar l'home sense saber on volia anar a parar el seu amic blau.

– Recordeu – Va saltar l'Ulong. Ho va explicar en Krilín una vegada – Aquella dona va dir que alguna cosa com una princesa esperava el destí d'en Goku, no?

– _He vist algú en el seu destí. Una jove misteriosa l'espera en un indret llunyà. Veig un tron que el temps s'ha endut... sí, podria ben ser una princesa... però és estranya i la veig borrosa. – va remugar la bruixa entre dents.– No és d'aquí._

El record, tot i que primer va reaccionar escèpticament, va tranquil·litzar i conformar la Bulma. 'Potser sí que estava gelosa'. De la manera que la vident havia dit allò una vegada, aquell matrimoni no podia més que fer feliç el seu amic de l'infància. 'I si en Goku era feliç, ells ho serien per ell'.

.

Junts van felicitar els nous promesos, davant l'amabilitat d'una Xixi que semblava haver-se proposat ser amiga dels amics del seu marit. 'Havia estat una proposició estranya, però la noia de cabells blaus es convencia que no hi podia haver res de dolent. Una vident ho havia dit: la Xixi era al destí d'en Goku'. I si no ho hagués estat, la filla de Corporació Capsula tampoc hi hagués pogut pensar gaire més, ocupada com estava en mirar amb ulls acusadors al seu xicot, qui – pel que acaben d'explicar – havia fingit estimar l'ara promesa d'en Goku – llavors una nena – després de colpejar-la i amb el sol propòsit de no tenir problemes amb el seu pare.

En Iamxa es mirava la Xixi d'una manera que no li deixava gaire clar que, ara mateix, no hagués pogut declarar-se-li de veritat, ni que fos per passar-hi l'estona; si ella no hagués estat, però, la promesa d'en Goku.

.

– Perdoneu – va dir en Goku apressat, crec que he perdut una cosa. El noi va girar-se, desfent-se amb incòmode amabilitat del braç de la Xixi per sortir disparat al terreny de combat. – Ja està, ja ho he trobat – va cridar de lluny, mentre la seva promesa anunciava que marxava a acabar de fer les compres per a la casa que compartirien.

– Què havies perdut, Goku? – va preguntar la Bulma encuriosida per la brillantor d'allò que el seu amic subjectava.

– Res una cosa del meu avi... Podries guardar-me'l, Bulma. No vull perdre'l de debò.

– Segueixo dient que això és un penjoll de noia – va dir amb sospita en Iamxa, que no obstant aviat va callar per la mirada furibunda de la seva xicota.

– Sí, és clar. Tu en saps molt, d'aquestes coses. L'avi d'en Goku segurament el guardava per algun motiu – va mirar-se'l atentament – Has pensat que podria ser dels teus pares?

El noi que mai abans havia pensat en aquell concepte, el de pares, va alçar la vista estranyat.

Però ja no van tenir temps de discutir aquella possibilitat. Començava el proper combat en què en Iamxa s'hauria d'enfrontar a en Shen, un home d'aspecte humà que acabaria sent el mateix Totpoderós.

En Krilín, per la seva banda, es mirava el seu proper rival: l'home misteriós que es feia dir Junior i que semblava desprendre aquella energia tan negativa que ja havien detectat al principi.

'De pell verda i somriure cruel, li havia tocat un adversari temible'. O ho semblava.


	7. Cap6 Promeses que mai vam voler complir

**Capítol 6. Promeses que mai vam voler complir**

– Algun dia nosaltres també ens casarem, eh Bulma? – El somriure d'en Iamxa va fer que ella se'l mires amb escepticisme. 'Si les coses seguien d'aquella manera, no veia a prop el dia en què allò s'acabaria convertint en realitat. I cada vegada la perspectiva li feia menys i menys il·lusió'.

'Tampoc entenia perquè estava de tan bon humor. Havia estat humiliat pel misteriós Shen a qui ni tan sols havia pres en consideració, ja que aquest tenia tot l'aspecte de ser un home inofensiu'. Però el lluitador, que havia confessat no ser humà, l'havia acabat arrossegant a la misèria pública més absoluta. Ella mateixa sentia vergonya d'aquella escena, tot i que en Iamxa semblava haver-se pres bé la derrota.

Plovia i els combats s'havien deturat just abans de la gran final.

– Qui ho anava a dir... vaig emprendre aquesta aventura per trobar un príncep blau i és en Goku el primer de tots nosaltres que acabarà casat... – va xiuxiuejar en veu alta, pensant en què en Iamxa potser no era ben bé 'el príncep' que ella havia desitjat. 'Sí. S'havia sentit atreta per aquella aurèola de noi esquerp i inadaptat al ritme de la ciutat, perquè era un jove bandit rebel i encantador, però en Iamxa s'havia acabat adaptant a tot allò a una velocitat de vertigen. Fins i tot, el temps que havia viscut a casa seva, havia acabat reunint – volent o no – una colla d'admiradores que el visitaven dia sí i dia també.

– Algun dia ens casarem, eh? – va repetir la pregunta en Iamxa, davant les mirades d'en Ten Shin Han i en Follet Tortuga.

– Sí, és clar. És clar... – va dir ella amb desgana. Tenia 23 anys i no sabia si estava aprofitant bé la joventut. 'S'havia de conformar amb allò que ja tenia, per por a quedar-se sola?'.

Seguia plovent amb força, i malgrat que la Bulma no semblava preocupada pel que havia passat en l'anterior combat. Els seus amics ara envoltaven en Goku. 'Ell sabia més coses d'en Junior de les que els hi explicava'.

Mai havia vist aquell rostre en ell. Aquella seriositat no era pròpia d'en Goku que tots coneixien.

– Parla... – Va pregar el mestre Mutenroshi, davant la poca predisposició a explicar-los res d'un Son Goku que estava a punt de desvetllar-los-hi una veritat terrible.

Les semifinals havien estat una lluita aferrissada entre en Son Goku i en Ten Shin Han i una situació imprecisa entre en Junior i en Shen. 'No sabien ben bé que havia passat, però en Junior havia tancat en una ampolleta un ésser que semblava la còpia del malvat Satanàs Cor Petit'.

– En Junior és el seu fill... la seva reencarnació.

– Una altra vegada, només tu pots salvar el món, fill... – Les paraules d'en Follet Tortuga van fer-los ser conscients a tots de la gran responsabilitat que ara penjava d'un noi de 19 anys com en Son Goku.

.

.

– Bé, Vegeta. Bé. Veig que puc comptar amb tu, per mantenir sota control l'est d'aquesta galàxia en particular. – El jove Vegeta va fer una reverència de mala gana, mentre que les forces Ginyu reien no gaire lluny d'on era.

En Nappa va mirar el príncep amb una barreja de satisfacció i prudència. 'De tant en tant a aquell príncep orgullós ja li estava ben bé rebre aquelles dosis d'humilitat'. En Nappa estava molt fart de ser tractat com el seu majordom particular.

– Anem, Nappa – En Vegeta sentia una profunda ràbia a aquella situació d'humiliació continua que es veia condemnat a viure.

– I en Raditz? – va demanar una veu darrera seu. Era en Zarbon que no perdia ocasió per fer mofa de la situació de vassallatge a la que s'havia vist abocat l'una vegada prometedor príncep dels guerrers. La situació entretenia d'allò més a en Freezer, però també era una font de diversió pels seus sequaços més pròxims. Les forces Ginyu n'eren un altre viu exemple.

En Vegeta va fer espetegar la llengua. En realitat ja feia un parell de dies que l'inútil d'en Raditz hauria d'haver tornat a les seves ordres. La conquesta d'aquell planeta al qual l'havia enviat, no podia haver-lo entretingut més d'un parell d'hores. 'Eren una colla de llefiscosos cucs'.

'És clar que, com en Nappa, en Raditz, era molt aficionat a fer parada en planetes on hi hagués fèmines humanoides que s'oferissin a ell a canvi d'un parell de monedes'. Si és que estava de prou bon humor per demanar-los-hi la opinió, és clar.

Per en Vegeta, però, tot allò eren diversions de guerrers de classe baixa. Fins i tot si en Nappa queia amb aquelles temptacions, allò li demostrava que per molt guerrer d'elit que fos, no deixava de ser un individu ple de febleses.

'Un príncep com ell no cauria mai tan baix'. Era massa orgullós com per deixar-se endur per aquella mena de _necessitats_. No és que ell no hagués estat mai amb una dona. Era veritat que en Freezer havia insistit, ja feia un grapat d'anys, en què el príncep havia de gaudir del servei d'algunes de les prostitutes de les que també gaudien els seus homes en diverses escapades en planetes on allò s'estilava; però havien estat experiències tan absolutament mecàniques que no recordava haver-ne tret gaire profit personal. Al contrari. Havia odiat que en Freezer l'empenyés a comportar-se d'aquella manera: com un vulgar soldat de tercera classe.

El seu objectiu era, simplement, seguir mantenint en Freezer enganyat, imaginant-lo als seus peus, fins el dia en què fos prou fort com per eliminar-lo i convertir-se ell en el governador de tot l'univers. 'Per alguna cosa, era el príncep dels guerrers: una raça que una vegada havia estat la més poderosa de l'univers i que seguiria sent-ho mentre ell visqués. 'No deixaria que aquell tirà seguís mantenint-lo humiliat d'aquella manera'.

'Ho pagaria'. Algun dia faria empassar en Freezer tota aquella comèdia de fidelitat que es veia obligat a interpretar feia ja massa anys.

.

.

En Raditz portava dies voltant per l'univers. Ho feia convençut que es mereixia aquelles vacances després d'haver complert els designis d'en Vegeta. 'És clar que, en destruir aquell fastigós planeta lila, s'havia sorprès amb l'actitud dels seus habitants: no l'havien atacat a les primeres de canvi, com si alguna cosa els fes confiar en ell'.

Va somriure per si mateix. 'Pobres, inútils. Com si algun guerrer de l'espai hagués perdonat mai la vida a cap membre de cap de les races que poblaven l'univers'.

Ara buscava simplement alguna distracció en forma de fèmina de la qual gaudir uns dies abans de tornar a obeir ordres d'en Vegeta. 'En el proper planeta tindria més sort al respecte'. En aquella banda de l'univers no semblava que abundessin les poblacions d'humanoides que poguessin satisfer-lo, és clar que sempre podria optar per _alguna cosa_ bastant més exòtica. 'No seria la primera vegada'. Un soldat com ell s'havia de buscar la vida sovint en aquell aspecte.

.

La Nasu va somriure amb malícia en veure com el seu adversari es disculpava pel cop que li acabava de clavar. 'Per fi lluitava contra algú prou fort per ella, encara que fos un combat amistós'. Aquella actitud no era pròpia de la Nasu, però l'elegància de l'ésser amb qui lluitava li recordava vagament aquella lluita que el record mantenia viva amb el pas del temps: havia estat un simple intercanvi de cops, però en Bardock havia calat amb força al seu subconscient de nena i guerrera.

En aquell planeta hi habitaven una mena d'aus blaves de cames llargues i força sorprenent. Hi havia passat unes poques setmanes a la recerca d'un entrenament digne, i feia un parell de dies havia descobert que aquelles aus, a banda de tenir una força extraordinària i ser extremadament pacífiques, també organitzaven un festival de combats anual, per tal d'escollir el membre del grup que els governaria els propers 12 mesos. 'El govern dels més forts'. Per la Nasu aquell concepte era tan natural que no va parar-se a pensar si allò realment era gaire efectiu a l'hora de gestionar la mitja dotzena de ciutats petites que tenia aquell planeta.

Havia decidit participar-hi, tot i que no tenia cap intenció de quedar-se allà més que tres o quatre dies més. 'L'havien tractat amb tot luxe de detalls en reconèixer la nau. Pel que es veia, la família d'en Pineau era ben considerada en aquella zona'. Sabia que els pocs tsufurs que sobrevivien en la seva petita comunitat, havien establert un mercat d'intercanvi de productes amb habitants de planetes propers, però no s'hauria imaginat que realment gaudien de tan bona reputació.

'Tan diferent a la reputació saiyajin'. No és que s'enorgullís dels tsufurs, però s'havia resignat a què en reconeguessin la nau o les robes, i preferia allò abans que... '¿Com podia dir allò?'. Se suposava que era una saiyan, la princesa dels saiyans... fins on ella sabia la única dona de la seva raça que havia perviscut després de la destrucció del planeta. 'No li hauria d'importar en absolut esclafar tants pobles espacials com fes falta, però ara preferia no pensar-hi'.

Va volar pels aires, esquivant un atac, i es disposava a llançar un raig d'energia en el moment que algú o alguna cosa va causar un gran terrabastall a la zona. El següent que va veure va ser el seu rival volar pels aires, amb plomes escampades per tot arreu, i un gran forat al sòl d'aquella ciutat. Un segon raig va travessar el seu contrincant en el moment en què intentava recuperar alçada de vol.

Va quedar-se immòbil. Incapaç de reaccionar davant un escenari que, d'alguna manera, pel _modus operandi_ i per la devastació que ara veia al seu voltant, li era força conegut.

'Vegeta'.

No va lamentar la vida perduda de cap d'aquells éssers, convençuda que havia arribat el moment de retrobar-se amb el seu germà. Per un instant va sentir-se de tornada a casa. Però un calfred va recórrer la seva espatlla en recordar l'elegància d'aquelles estranyes aus parladores. 'Era terrible'.

Va ser just després de pensar en allò quan va adonar-se que al seu interior convivien ja dues Nasu diferents. 'Mai tornaria a ser la mateixa'.

Va baixar el cap esperant trobar en Vegeta entre la pols que els atacs havien aixecat a la zona. Però no va ser el seu germà qui hi va trobar.

Era just al costat d'una d'aquelles naus rodones tan típiques dels guerrers de l'espai. Es recolzava al vehicle espacial, mentre contemplava el caos al seu voltant. Amb l'energia d'un dit assassinava a sang freda, un per un, tots els éssers que fugien cap a totes direccions.

'No, no era a casa'. No podia ser-ho, perquè li feia mal l'estomac en veure tota aquella destrucció. La Nasu de 23 anys no era la princesa de 4 i 5 anys.

Va descendir gairebé amb el respecte de saber exactament amb el que es trobaria i, de descobrir, que potser no era el que havia pensat trobar.

– Raditz – Va pronunciar amb una serenor inaudita, com si estigués en una mena de son profund i allò no fos real.

El guerrer de cabell llarg va riure, de la mateixa manera que ho faria aquell que, de sobte, es troba una vella amiga. 'Allò, però, no era ben bé així'.

– Beneït sigui aquest tros de terra immunda, princesa. Quant de temps! – Mai havia estat bo amb els formalismes.

Ella va deixar escapar l'aire de forma burleta, però no va respondre. Esperava més informació per part seva, encara que semblava clar que ell viatjava sol.

– Em pregunto a què jugava, princesa? – va fer amb una petita reverència entre formal i mal fingida – El meu detector d'energia m'informa que podria haver estat vós qui fes saltar tot això pels aires. Però s'entretenia a jugar-hi...

– Ara és problema d'un esbirro del meu germà el que jo faci o deixi de fer, benvolgut Raditz? – El to no va ser gens amable. En Vegeta l'havia desautoritzat ja feia molt temps, però no permetria que algú com en Raditz posés en dubte les seves accions.

No va ser fins que ella va ser-hi just davant, i sense polseguera al voltant, que en Raditz va adonar-se del canvi que ella havia fet amb els anys. 'L'havia reconegut per la forma de lluitar; i perquè si era una saiyajin, només podia ser aquesta saiyajin... tenint en compte que la seva raça s'havia extingit'. Però no havia caigut en els detalls. 'En les diferències entre la nena i la dona'.

En adonar-se que ella era la que lluitava en aquell planeta, havia estat molt més divertit atraure la seva atenció d'aquella manera: 'saludant-la amb tot aquella destrucció que, segur, la divertiria tant com a ell'. Un cop davant, però, en Raditz podia adonar-se que ella havia crescut fins a ser fins i tot uns centímetres més alta del que hores d'ara ho era en Vegeta, que el cabell rebel i encrespat li queia esquena avall amb força gràcia i que, tot i tenir la mateixa mirada de sempre, hi havia alguna cosa diferent en la seva expressió burleta.

'Per instint en Raditz va ser conscient que, a més, era la única dona saiyajin que es trobaria en el vast univers'. Descartant en Nappa i amb en Vegeta fora de la partida per raons òbvies, el fill gran d'en Bardock va somriure amb aire guanyador. 'La seva particular recerca de _carn_, havia finalitzat'.

No s'hagués atrevit ni a pensar-ho, sinó fos perquè sabia perfectament que en Vegeta havia decidit donar-la per morta. 'Al príncep reietó no li importava en absolut el que ella fes o deixés de fer'.

– Vols que ho acabem de destruir tot? – va riure – Jo em dirigia cap a l'oest en busca d'una mica de diversió. Podries acompanyar-me.

La familiaritat va fer que ella el mirés com a un autèntic cuc. 'Que s'empatollava?'.

– Em pensava que complies ordres del meu germà, noi. Ja saps que no em vol als seus dominis – va utilitzar tan verí com va poder a la frase. 'Tenia un mal pressentiment'. Va odiar en Vegeta per haver-la rebaixat d'aquella manera.

'En una altra circumstància, un guerrer com en Raditz ni tan sols s'atreviria a mirar-la a la cara'.

– On t'has amagat tot aquest temps? – La noia va alterar-se un parell de segons. No podia dir-li la veritat. 'No volia ni pensar en el destí d'en Pineau'. Ella podia enfrontar-se a en Raditz, però encara que guanyés, no tenia res a fer contra en Nappa i en Vegeta.

– No t'importa en absolut... – Si no ho podia resoldre a la manera saiyajin ho faria a la tsufur, amb picardia i prou intel·ligència com per treure-se'l de sobre. 'I ni tan sols es podia creure que estigués pensant així'. Però era a en Vegeta a qui havia de trobar per explicar-li el seu pla. 'En Raditz era només un guerrer, que quan arribés l'hora, hauria d'obeir'. I en tot allò no hi entrava cap destrucció del planeta on havia crescut.

'Ni tan sols havia pensat en què en Vegeta faria preguntes i ella potser acabaria mentint-li'.

En Raditz, no obstant, va entendre l'evasiva com un flirteig en tota regla. Va llançar un darrer raig contra algú que es movia darrere d'un tros de runes, i va caminar cap a ella.

– No m'hi convidaries, princesa? – Ella ni tan sols va retrocedir. 'No podia permetre que la tractés com a qualsevol prostituta... ella seguia sent la princesa del seu planeta desaparegut i li devia respecte'.

Va clavar-li una bufetada. En Raditz va riure.

– Quin caràcter...

– T'equivoques en una cosa, Raditz. Jo mai seré la teva igual... m'escoltes? – va alçar la barbeta desafiant – Podria desafiar-te ara mateix i et juro que et sabria greu haver-me faltat així al respecte.

'Després de tant temps de pau, i sense un detector fiable que li digués la força del guerrer, ella no estava segura que allò fos veritat, però es valia del seu nom i de què, quan eren nens, ell mai hagués pogut plantar-li cara sense pagar-ho car'.

El guerrer va prémer els punys un moment, però va semblar reflexionar després. 'Calia anar amb peus de plom'.

– Té... tens raó, princesa. – Ella duia posat l'anell que una vegada havia estat el del seu rei i en Raditz havia aprés a guardar respecte a aquella família. 'Tot i que poc podia fer ella si ja no comptava amb el suport del seu germà'.

La Nasu va semblar llegir-li les intencions. 'Havia de fer-se respectar.

– Raditz, Raditz... deixa'm dir-te que desconeixes la naturalesa de la meva discussió amb en Vegeta. – Va somriure satisfeta quan va veure que l'home retrocedia un pas, amb el dubte al rostre – Podria ben ser que tot tornés aviat a la normalitat. I no deus voler guanyar-te una enemiga en aquest cercle... No, oi?

L'home va mirar-la gairebé convençut que potser s'havia precipitat. 'Semblava molt segura del que deia'.

No obstant, aviat la Nasu va veure on se li presentava el problema. 'No era el moment per a què en Raditz expliqués als altres que l'havia trobat'. I menys vestida d'aquella manera. Els tres saiyans eren en territori d'en Freezer i no podria evitar la destrucció de tot el que aquells anys havia conegut.

Va mirar la desolació que els envoltava. Un cadàver d'aquelles aus elegants i blaves era prop dels seus peus. 'No podia permetre-ho'.

Necessitava temps per inventar-se una història que no impliqués a en Pineau en tot allò.

– M'has de prometre una cosa, Raditz – Estava atrapada en aquella història si en volia sortir sense més problemes que els de cedir _una mica_ davant del guerrer. Va parlar amb una suavitat premeditada – No li diràs a en Vegeta que ens hem trobat. Aquesta és una sorpresa que vull donar-li jo... quan sigui el moment. Ho entens, oi?

Va passar-se la mà pel cabell, i no va apartar-se quan en Raditz va tornar-se a apropar a ella.

– I què em donarà a canvi, princesa? – Allò era exactament el que ella es temia. Va tancar els ulls quan ell, descarat, va apropar-hi el rostre.

En Raditz no era cap estúpid i havia entès perfectament que ella necessitava que callés. Alguna cosa a l'interior de la Nasu va remoure's amb ràbia. 'El fill gran d'en Bardock estava disposat a trair el seu germà per una rebolcada'.

Havia d'actuar amb prudència. 'Si se sentia ara tan segur, era perquè s'havia imaginat el pitjor d'ella... o perquè li era ves ben igual el que ella planegés al respecte d'en Vegeta'. I allò no era bo pels interessos del seu germà.

Lamentablement, però, ara mateix sí ho era pels seus.

'Hauria reconegut aquella roba cridanera tan pròpia dels tsufurs?'.

– No tan de pressa, noi... no tan de pressa... – va posar-li una mà al pit, quasi amb fàstic. Li repugnava que ell pogués actuar d'aquella manera. 'Devia un respecte als seus superiors'. – Pots aconseguir molt més... si tens paciència.

Ell va mirar-la amb el dubte clavat a la mirada.

– Torna amb el meu germà ara, fes com si res. Us buscaré quan ho tingui tot preparat. Vull que en Vegeta no pugui dir que no al meu pla. – Va observar-lo, intentant endevinar si en Raditz faria el que ella li demanava – Recuperaré el lloc que em correspon i quan en Vegeta elimini en Freezer... seré una de les persones més poderoses de l'univers sencer... trobaré la manera de recompensar-t'ho.

En Raditz va observar-la un moment. 'Era impossible vèncer el tirà. Eren paraules buides... però sí que podia ser que ella recuperés un lloc d'honor proper al príncep'. En Vegeta gaudia dels favors del governador i ell només era un guerrer que havia d'obeir ordres.

– Vull un lloc privilegiat al costat del príncep – No va dubtar en dir allò – Sigui perquè hagueu vençut en Freezer o perquè ell, el governador, continua tractant-lo amb tanta atenció...

– I què proposes? – Ella va observar-lo expectant. Podia endevinar per on anaven els trets.

– Convertir-me en l'home fort del príncep. Això em donaria gairebé tracte d'excel·lència reial, fos quina fos la situació... – Va posar una mà a l'espatlla a la princesa guerrera – Sí estic prou _implicat_ amb la seva germaneta, qui em negarà aquest tracte?

Ella va pensar-s'ho un moment, però no tenia massa sortides. I a més es tractava d'allunyar-lo amb promeses. 'Ja trobaria una solució quan arribés el moment'.

– D'acord. En el moment en què ens tornem a trobar, tindràs _la implicació_ que vols. – va sospirar – Necessito comprovar primer que m'ets prou fidel com per no explicar-li res d'aquesta trobada. És qüestió de temps...

L'home va subjectar-la del canell i ella va deixar que s'hi acostés sense impedir-li que la besés als llavis; amb bones dosis d'un sentiment de possessió que li posava, desagradablement, la carn de gallina.

'Aquella no era una sensació gens volguda, era més aviat una barreja de resignació tàctica i fàstic per l'actitud d'un home que, a banda, no trobava gens atractiu'.

Encara que, objectivament, pogués ser-ho.

.

Els aires van tornar-li als pulmons quan va veure que ell s'allunyava amb la petita nau circular. 'Havia cregut que s'hauria d'inventar la seva localització actual, però ell ni tan sols li havia demanat'.

Allò era bo. 'Volia dir que no s'hauria de preocupar d'aquella promesa fins el moment en què ho tingués tot enllestit, entrenament inclòs, per presentar-se davant d'en Vegeta'.

Tenia temps de pensar en alguna solució.

.

.

– Ets un ésser extraordinari, Goku! – La Xixi observava com el seu promès sortejava amb fortuna els cops tàctics d'en Satanàs Cor Petit Junior. Estava envoltada dels amics d'ell, mentre que el noi vivia una lluita a vida o mort en ple escenari del 23è Torneig d'Arts Marcials.

'Ell compliria la seva promesa, guanyaria aquell combat, i ella tindria el millor marit del món'. La filla d'Ox Satan va somriure, veient com ara era en Cor Petit qui es trobava en seriosos problemes.


	8. Capítol 7 Sortejant obstacles

**Capítol 7. Sortejant obstacles**

_Plovia a bots i barrals. En Cor Petit estava animat pel fet que anava allà a enfrontar-se al seu destí, a guanyar el Torneig d'Arts Marcials i, així, vèncer per sempre en Son Goku i aconseguir infondre el terror al món. 'L'infern a la terra', li agradava pensar; inspirat per aquella veueta que dins seu li recordava el seu pare i les seves arrels. Però plovia i no va pensar gaire en aquell gest tan estúpid. 'Havia salvat la criatura d'una mort segura en el moment que el llamp havia afectat la torre del rellotge'. Després els havia deixat allà a terra, al nano i a la seva mare i no havia mirat enrere tot i que havien caigut pedres al seu voltant; però en realitat ja estaven salvats. 'Ell els havia salvat'. _

.

Era un detall. Un simple detall en què ara no es podia permetre pensar. Però havia passat d'aquella manera tan simple i estúpida.

En aquell moment, en canvi, se sentia poderós i cruel. S'havia engegantit. I encara que havia vist que així tampoc podia vèncer en Son Goku, ara havia passat a l'atac traient forces d'on fos.

I sorprenentment se n'estava sortint: tenia aquell estúpid a les seves mans. 'No sobreviuria'.

.

El Totpoderós havia interromput, però, aquell atac.

– Mai no deixaré que un príncep del mal triomfi sobre algú que defensi la justícia i el bé. Aquest combat seré jo qui l'acabaré – En Totpoderós havia tractat d'intercedir-hi. Convençut que no només era la seva responsabilitat, sinó que a més en Goku no podria guanyar la reencarnació de Satanàs.

Però havia estat llavors quan en Son Goku s'havia reafirmat en una manera de ser que, des de llavors, aniria a més: 'la causa noble era important, però també ho era arribar fins el final, lluitar fins a les últimes conseqüències i fer-ho amb honor'.

– Pega'm. No em defensaré. Tornem al punt on érem – Havia dit el noi davant l'estupefacció dels presents.

– Ser lleial fins aquest punt és una bestiesa – Havia exclamat en Krilín.

– No ha sabut mai trencar un compromís. – Havia dit en Follet Tortuga amb tota la raó del món. 'En Goku no era dels que es rendia fàcilment. Tampoc d'aquells que trenquessin mai una promesa'.

I tot i que els amics d'en Goku havien acabat entenent que ell volia lluitar fins al final, ara veien com en mica en mica se li acabaven les esperances, ja no només de viure sinó també de guanyar.

Amb un profund forat a l'espatlla, poc podia fer per guanyar aquell combat. I tot i així en Goku va presentar combat. Les coses no eren fàcils, però l'esperit del noi continuava incombustible. Cop a cop defensava un honor de guerrer que li era intrínsec, però que mai s'havia parat a pensar d'on venia. En aquell moment era important guanyar el seu rival per salvar la Terra i perquè així guanyaria el Torneig d'Arts Marcials. 'Tenia un pressentiment respecte el seu rival'. O potser era simplement que havia crescut i ara analitzava les situacions amb més calma que quan era nen. Si amb Satanàs Cor Petit pare havia lluitat a mort, era veritat que ara veia el seu fill com un rival més que com un monstre al qual vèncer. 'Potser perquè, en realitat, Satanàs sí s'havia comportat com un monstre: havia matat als seus amics. Havia provocat la mort d'en Krilín i també d'en Xaos i en Follet Tortuga. 'Sort n'havien tingut de les boles de drac'.

Fos com fos, en Son Goku lluitaria fins a les darreres conseqüències. No s'imaginava fer-ho de cap més manera i, així, se n'havia prou sortit fins aleshores.

Les llàgrimes ja eren als ulls de la Xixi i la desesperació marcada en les mirades de tots els seus amics, quan havia tret forces per enlairar-se al cel i precipitar-se contra el seu adversari amb tota la força possible.

Havia guanyat. I, finalment, en un gest increïble, havia perdonat la vida a en Cor Petit.

'Sense ell no tindria cap rival digne al món', havia dit. I, de fet, ho pensava de debò.

El que quedava ara era senzill. Havia de complir aquella altra promesa: 'El casament amb la Xixi'. Ja arribaria el dia en què hauria de tornar a enfrontar-se al que llavors creia el príncep de les tenebres.

.

.

Va amenaçar-los. Va dir-los que convertiria la Terra en un infern de seguida que pogués, però el cert era que havia quedat força trasbalsat pel gest del seu rival. En Son Goku no l'havia tractat com un enemic perillós al qual esclafar, sinó més aviat com un adversari que calia vèncer seguint les estúpides normes del Torneig.

Va somriure burleta. 'Ho pagaria'. Encara que trigués anys a aconseguir-ho...

Els dos adversaris – els dos homes més poderosos que havien xafat fins llavors el planeta Terra – creien que la vida seria així: que, algun dia, el futur els depararia un altre enfrontament.

'A partir de llavors, i fins que arribés l'hora d'enfrontar-se, viurien en pau', creien. 'Com si no hi hagués cap amenaça més enllà d'una lluita que ambdós encara sabien llunyana'.

.

.

Havia planejat entrenar-se a l'espai durant un període molt més llarg de temps. Havia planejat tornar a aquell planeta, que ara que hi queia mai havien anomenat de cap manera (potser perquè tots es negaven a admetre que aquella situació era permanent), al cap de molt de temps d'absentar-se'n.

Però ara no hi havia dia en què no pensés en el que havia estat una mena de pare adoptiu: en Pineau.

La trobada amb en Raditz l'havia inquietat més del compte. 'Era veritat que ell no li havia reclamat una localització, i seguia, per tant, sense poder trobar-la'. Era veritat, de fet, que si ella ho volia podia viure deslliurada de cap estúpida promesa. 'Només havia de renunciar a trobar en Vegeta'. Oblidar-se dels orígens i de la venjança que esperava feia ja massa anys, i seguir vivint com una tsufur més. Com una d'aquelles criatures humanoides que s'havien refugiat a aquell món i que, de fet, només aspiraven a viure en pau.

'O algun d'ells també hauria pensat alguna vegada en venjar-se dels saiyans?'.

Malgrat tot, sentia la necessitat de tornar a casa. I s'adonava que era la primera vegada que anomenava així a aquell lloc. Se sentia, però, en pau amb si mateixa. 'Quan havia pensat en la possible repercussió d'explicar tota la veritat a en Raditz. Quan l'havia imaginat, proposant-li destruir el planeta', havia descobert que, per contradictòria que semblés, les seves prioritats havien canviat.

Retrobar-se amb el seu germà era important. 'Ho era perquè així comprovaria que ell, en efecte, no la considerava una inútil'. I també perquè veure mort aquell llangardaix era una de les seves raons per despertar-se cada dia. Però no ho era tant com per sacrificar la vida d'aquells que l'havien ajudat.

Va espetegar la llengua amb inconformitat. 'Tota aquella comèdia sentimentaloide que sola s'havia muntat dins del seu cap, no era gens pròpia d'un saiyan'.

La Nasu va mirar-se al petit mirall de butxaca una vegada més. Era en aquella nau multipersonal amb què una vegada havien _fugit_ del planeta Vegeta.

'No sabia si s'havia fet més forta, però el cert és que no deixava de sentir-se bé amb ella mateixa'. El petit inconvenient d'en Raditz ja el resoldria d'alguna manera o altra. Al cap i a la fi en Vegeta era capaç de carregar-se'l abans que permetre que la seva germana_ s'impliqués_ amb un guerrer de tan mal llinatge.

'I ella no tenia perquè explicar-li res sobre en Pineau'.

.

.

La Nasu va aterrar i va sortir de la nau posant atenció a l'horitzó d'aquell planeta. 'No eren molts éssers els que hi vivien però, en certa manera, era ple de vida. Començava a lamentar que la seva raça hagués comés tants i tants crims i que, a més, ho hagués fet per acabar així: desapareguts i amb uns pocs a les ordres d'aquell monstre d'en Freezer.

– Nasu – Va somriure en reconèixer el rostre d'en Pineau, i el d'en Mefus més enrere, enmig de la foscor de la nit.

Va veure el terror en la mirada d'en Mefus abans que la desesperació en la d'en Pineau i va comprendre que alguna cosa no anava bé.

– Que dimonis... ? – Va encertar a dir abans que l'home que l'havia criat, s'atansés a ella i en un gest que no havia gosat fer mai l'abracés.

Va sentir-se incòmode i va fugir d'aquell contacte paternal que tan estrany li era, però no obstant no va parar de preguntar-se perquè en Mefus la mirava ara d'aquella manera. 'Com si veiés un monstre, però estigués obligat a ser allà'.

– Ens han... – va respirar amb dificultat en Pineau – M'han descobert... Saben qui ets, Nasu.

Ella no va saber que dir. En realitat no li preocupava en absolut que fessin els altres... No podien fer res absolutament contra ella. 'Aquell no era un problema real'.

– I ja només quedem vius una trentena dels que érem – va deixar anar en Mefus, canviant el terror en la mirada per l'odi.

– Com? – va preguntar la jove confosa. – Què dimonis m'esteu intentant dir?

– Soldats d'Ell, Nasu. D'aquell maleït llangardaix... Van aparèixer sobtadament una tarda fa poques setmanes... Deien que et buscaven... Que un tal Raditz que s'havien trobat a un planeta a pocs mesos de distància del nostre, els havia informat que t'hi trobarien. – L'home va prendre aire davant la mirada desconcertada d'ella – Que eres la seva promesa i que t'havien d'advertir que...

– Que m'havien d'advertir què? – va cridar la Nasu, que intentava lligar caps. 'Com en Raditz podia haver endevinat on s'havia estat amagant ella?'.

– Que compliria la seva promesa, però que tu també hauries de complir la teva. Que no creguessis pas que se n'oblidaria... Que si en tres anys no havies aparegut tu, tornaria a buscar-te i esbombaria on eres abans o després...

Davant l'horror d'en Mefus, la Nasu estava tan ocupada lligant caps fredament, que no semblava plorar les vides perdudes.

– I pensava complir la seva promesa, explicant-ho als soldats d'aquell maleït tirà? – va dir-se a si mateixa en veu alta, destrossant completament la muntanya de roques que hi havia darrere seu. 'Una onada d'energia i un tros de paisatge totalment canviat'.

– Eren absolutament mediocres, Nasu. Ell sabia que tu o qui es trobés en aquest planeta podria vèncer-los fàcilment. – Ella va quedar-se'l mirant... 'com havien matat tanta gent'. – La seva única força eren les armes que duien.

– Sí, però l'oncle no va poder-hi fer més... va trigar un parell de dies a poder fabricar alguna cosa prou potent que els pogués eliminar... – va prémer els punys – Mentrestant van devastar tot el que van trobar... Vivíem en pau, Nasu! No teníem armes per defensar-nos!

Ella va veure l'odi a les pupil·les del nen, quasi adolescent, que clarament havia aprés aquella frase dels adults. 'Algú li ho havia repetit fins a l'extenuació'.

– Ells et culpen, filla – En Pineau semblava afligit i molt més vell que poc temps enrere – He intentat dir-los-hi. Explicar-los que no vols cap mal per aquesta comunitat... però no m'han escoltat. Estan disposats a plantar-te batalla encara que així signin la seva condemna. Encara que així tu els matis un per un.

– Com si m'importés... – va ser la frase que primer va sortir dels seus llavis, però el cert és que si li importava veure tot aquell món també destruït. 'Ara per culpa d'en Raditz'. O d'ella mateixa... de la seva pròpia naturalesa. Va pensar en com ell podia haver sabut on trobar-la i una idea va cremar-li al pit. 'No. És clar que no havia estat ella; qui havia deixat la porta oberta en sortir de la nau en el planeta on s'havia trobat en Raditz. Algú havia estat allà abans'.

Just abans de desvetllar-li la seva presència amb tota aquella sèrie de _focs artificials_... ell havia pogut mirar les coordenades d'origen a l'ordinador de la nau.

– Ets un monstre! – va cridar en Mefus que havia perdut molts amics en aquells atacs. – T'odio!

– Mefus! – Però en Pineau no va poder evitar que el nano s'abalancés sobre la noia amb els punys tancats. Ella va limitar-se a rebre els cops amb la mirada fixa en l'home que l'havia dut allà i que, sense saber-ho - o sabent-ho i corrent aquell risc per ella – havia condemnat als ja de per si pocs supervivents de la seva raça.

Va deixar que el nen es cansés de colpejar-la.

I quan aquest, esgotat i boig de la ràbia va llançar-se a terra amb plors, va esperar que en Pineau parlés:

– Ens amaguem al nord, a les coves que les muntanyes rocoses d'aquest planeta amaguen en aquella zona. – en Pineau va sospirar – La resta ha tornat a la ciutat i intenta reconstruir-la. Però allà és on em vaig amagar per construir les armes... i allà és on ens hem quedat. No és que s'alegrin gaire de la meva presència, ara per ara. Em culpen.

– El culpen per culpa teva, monstre de l'espai – va escopir en Mefus amb els ulls vermells de tant plorar. Ella podia reconèixer el fàstic que inspirava ara en aquell vailet.

El món va caure sobre la noia, que no obstant es va mostrar de la única manera que sabia: freda i distant.

– Anem... en Pineau necessita descansar – Era visible també per en Mefus que el seu oncle se sentia malalt i desesperat. Va voler protestar però va veure'ls allunyar-se, a la maleïda princesa saiyan, igual de tibada i arrogant que sempre, i al seu oncle ranquejant.

Llavors ella va deixar que la seva veu es sentís en el silenci de la nit.

– M'ho pagarà... en Raditz pagarà haver-me desobeït... És boig si creu que la meva paraula segueix en peu... I els altres... – va callar pensativa – T'hauran d'escoltar, Pineau. Tard o d'hora, t'hauran d'escoltar.

.

.

La Xixi i en Goku havien tingut un casament entretingut. 'Ella continuava convençuda que ell era el millor marit del món i que ella en seria la millor esposa. I fins i tot durant la seva primera aventura junts, s'havia proposat demostrar-li, fent allò que havia après que havia de fer: aprenent a portar una casa i fer-li un bon menjar'. En aquell viatge que els havia de permetre casar-se per segona vegada – ja que la primera havia estat al torneig – havien recorregut mig món buscant una manera d'apagar el foc que s'havia calat al palau del seu pare.

Finalment l'havien trobat. Havien trobat el ventall i, tot i que aquest no havia funcionat, havien apagat el foc del forn màgic. Però ho havien fet de manera que fins i tot en Goku s'havia pogut retrobar amb el seu avi just allà on s'unien els dos móns, el dels vius i els dels morts.

Després d'allò havia vingut el casament, amb els dos vestits de nuvis, i el regal de la Baba: una predicció que, finalment, no s'havia atrevit a llegir-los.

La vident s'havia mostrat sorpresa en saber que la Xixi era l'esposa del noi. 'Així que potser no era tan bona bruixa', pensava la mateixa Xixi. De totes maneres, després del foc desesperançador, la jove havia viscut, aquell dia, el dia més bonic de la seva vida.

Fos com fos, la Xixi havia passat els primers mesos de casada absolutament enamorada d'en Goku i ell s'havia deixat cuidar gairebé encantat. 'Tornava a viure allà on s'havia criat, podia caçar i pescar i també entrenava sovint'. A la Xixi que havia retrobat al 23è Torneig d'Arts Marcials mai havia semblat molestar-li aquella actitud.

Havia aprés, en mica en mica, que ella era la seva esposa i que, per tant, aquella tranquil·litat en temps de pau era allò de què li havia parlat en Krilín, encara que li havia costat molt acostumar-se a les mostres d'efusivitat pública d'ella. 'Seguia pensant en fer-se més i més fort, però menjava tot el que volia i vivia allà on havia crescut'. Era una vida plàcida.

'Ella era aquella amiga amb la què viuria fins que la mort els separés'. I l'estimava com a tal. Era la seva dona i mai s'havia fet gaires preguntes al respecte del què se suposava que era l'amor. 'Així que tot anava com havia d'anar'. Així ho veia el seu sogre, Ox Satan, que els visitava sovint i que amb el temps, a més, gaudia del petit Son Gohan.

A en Goku li havia costat un parell de mesos d'embaràs fer-se a la idea que allò que creixia al ventre de la Xixi seria el fill dels dos i que, com a pare, tindria la responsabilitat de cuidar-lo. 'Però un cop assumit, perquè la Xixi li havia explicat amb calma un parell de vegades, no havia estat tan difícil d'assimilar: el seu avi l'havia criat bé i ell pensava fer-ho així amb el seu fill'.

Sinó fos perquè la Xixi, cada vegada més preocupada amb les obligacions que se'ls tiraven al damunt i amb el futur del seu fill, no semblava estar d'acord en què criar un nen fos deixar-lo campar per allà on volgués, especialment si vivien envoltats de bosc i muntanya. En mica en mica, la Xixi semblava estar més i més desesperada. I en Son Goku no entenia perquè.

La noia, que darrerament havia optat per recollir-se el cabell, i que havia decidit que allò de les arts marcials era un mal exemple pel seu fill, es mirava com en Son Gohan movia les manetes en aquell bressol que els havia regalat el seu pare. 'Vés a saber on pararia en Goku, sempre rialler i amb aquells maleïts modals de nen perdut'. Ara que estaven casats, ella somiava en què ell busqués una feina i fossin una família normal.

El seu pare ho havia perdut gairebé tot en l'incendi, i encara que havia reconstruït el palau; ara aquest era molt més petit i modest que al principi. 'Així que no sempre podrien viure dels seus diners. En Goku hauria de replantejar-se allò de córrer perdut pel món'.

– Però ja el coneixies... – Va dir ella en veu baixa per no despertar en Son Gohan – No és clar que no... en realitat tampoc el coneixia tant... Ell era un home fort, sí. El marit que jo em mereixia, però hauria d'entendre que això de les arts marcials ja no té cap sentit.

La jove mare estava tenint tota aquella conversa amb ella mateixa. Mentre que seguia rumiant en per què no se sentia tan feliç amb aquell matrimoni com ella havia imaginat. 'Per què tot era ara molt menys romàntic que al principi, que quan havia aconseguit que ell complís la seva promesa'.

Després havia vingut el segon casament, amb tots els súbdits del seu pare. 'Fins i tot n'hi havia que l'havien victorejat, anomenant-la 'princesa'. Aquell dia s'havia sentit bonica i important'. Però, en realitat, amb el pas dels anys i l'asserenament del caràcter del seu pare, aquest havia anat perdent tot el poder que una vegada havia tingut.

Va sospirar.

Recordava el moment en què havien arribat a aquella casa, que llavors era només una antiga caseta d'estil xinès enmig de la immensa muntanya.

Ella havia esperat que en Son Goku prengués la iniciativa en _allò_... i ell s'havia adormit. Aquella i les tres nits següents.

Fins que la Xixi – frustrada i enfadada amb ella mateixa – havia decidit que hauria de prendre la iniciativa sinó volia seguir així de per vida.

– _Saps, Goku? – Li havia dit mentre li servia el sopar d'aquell vespre d'estiu – Hauríem de començar a pensar en ser una parella del tot... Bé, ja m'entens..._

– _Com? – La pregunta desconcertada d'ell havia fet que tingués ganes de marxar plorant a casa del seu pare. 'Però ella mai es rendiria'. _

_Va tancar els ulls i va actuar. 'Així de simple'. Va besar-lo i encara que ell va intentar apartar-la, la Xixi va insistir._

– _Així... així serem marit i muller de debò i per sempre. – En Goku s'havia deixat portar uns moments, però quan ja havia cregut que ho tenia tot fet, havia hagut de reemprendre el petó. _

– _Què fas? T'has tornat boja o què? – el noi se sentia perdut i no entenia ben bé que estava passant – Per què... per què em toques aquí? Xixi... què fas?_

– _No t'agrada? – va demanar esperançada. Sí ell hagués dit que no, en aquell moment hagués pogut matar-lo o matar-se a ella, per estúpida. 'S'havia casat amb un nen de 19 anys'. _

– _Bé, sí... – El noi va intentar centrar-se en saber ben bé que sentia – sí... és... és... agradable... Crec... ai... _

La Xixi del present va ruboritzar-se en pensar en com havien anat les coses. 'Encara que, en realitat, en Goku tampoc havia canviat tant... el seu marit continuava preferint perdre's per la muntanya i entrenar'.

Quan la seva mare li explicava aquelles històries sobre prínceps blaus i com hauria de ser el noi dels seus somnis, la Xixi mai hauria pensat que seria ella qui portés la iniciativa en aquella relació en què ella tenia assumit que seria l'esposa ideal, tal i com li havien ensenyat en la infància.

'De fet s'havia escandalitzat bastant quan en Goku, un dia enmig del dinar, li havia explicat que la seva amiga Bulma corria perduda pel món amb 16 anys'. O quan ell havia comentat que, segons creia, ella continuava vivint amb en Iamxa... sense estar-ne casada.

'Les històries d'herois que li explicava la seva difunta mare sempre acabaven amb els protagonistes casats. I així era com havia de ser'. De poques coses estava tan convençuda la Xixi. Bé, de què el seu fill seria un gran científic, també. 'No en tenia cap dubte'.

Al cap i a la fi ella havia entrenat bona part de la seva joventut amb un únic objectiu: retrobar-se aquell amor de la infància. 'Ningú se'n reia d'ella, i en Goku ja llavors li havia promès matrimoni'.

Però ara tot era difícil. 'Plàcid però prou complicat com perquè es preguntés si en Son Goku canviaria algun dia'.

En Son Gohan va plorar. El nen que s'havia quedat dormit moments abans, ara semblava estar inquiet.

– Bé, rei. Almenys el pare sempre estarà amb nosaltres. Per molt que entreni, ell sempre torna a casa a l'hora de sopar.

I la Xixi va somriure, contenta amb aquella idea.

.

.

La Nasu va aixecar-se del vell i peculiar _sofà_ on era. En aparença aquell desgastat moble s'assemblava als senyorials seients del seu antic palau.

Havien passat els anys. Quasi tres anys i mig des de que en Raditz havia arrasat part de la poca població d'aquell planeta, i en Pineau cada vegada estava més i més apagat.

En Mefus havia insistit a en Pineau. Desitjava que el seu oncle es decidís a tornar a la ciutat. 'No volia viure en aquell aïllament i cada vegada odiava més la culpable de tot allò'.

– Hauries de fer-li cas, Pineau – Va gosar dir ella una matinada, mentre l'home mirava les estrelles des de l'entrada de la cova. – Puc espavilar-me sola. De fet ho faig. Les vegades que en els darrers mesos he sortit a entrenar, m'he espavilat prou bé sense una mainadera. Puc viure aquí tota sola... i tu podries tornar a la ciutat amb en Mefus.

Davant el silenci de l'home, ella va insistir:

– Per què et penses que no han aparegut encara a presentar-me batalla? – va deixar escapar l'aire amb cansament – No s'atreveixen a fer-ho, perquè saben que seria la seva fi. Vam amagar la nau, ni tan sols saben si som o no en aquest planeta. Podries tornar-hi i dir-los-hi que me n'he anat i que mai res, que tingui a veure amb mi, els molestarà.

L'home va girar-se. La noia parlava amb un to de desinterès que, no obstant, deixava entreveure que estava preocupada per ells.

– Hauríem d'haver marxat...

– No, hauria d'haver marxat jo, Pineau. – va posar-se davant d'ell, amb pas ràpid – De fet encara puc fer-ho, saps?

– No, no deixaré que te'n vagis sense nosaltres. – va agafar-la del braç.

– Doncs tens un problema Pineau. Perquè fa ja mesos que hauria d'haver anat a trobar en Vegeta... – va decidir expressar tots els seus pensaments en veu alta – Sinó ho he fet, no és per deixar-vos (o no) sols. Sinó perquè l'idiota d'en Raditz podria tornar en la meva absència... i et juro que quan torni, se'n recordarà de mi.

– Nasu...

– T'ho creguis o no, Pineau. No deixaré que mori ni un tsufur més per la meva causa. – La veu de la noia era tan diferent a la de sempre, que l'home va comprendre que a la fi parlava amb la princesa saiyan de debò, sense caretes ni orgull. – I segons va deixar dit, aquell imbècil apareixerà aviat. Ja hauria de ser aquí, per a què pogués pagar-ho. Ningú desafia a la princesa saiyajin, Pineau. Ningú.

'Ni el fill d'en Bardock', va pensar per si mateixa.

'Si hagués anat a trobar-lo abans, només hagués aconseguit que en Vegeta acabés involucrat en allò, i no podria enfrontar-se al seu germà'. Només esperava que en Raditz no parlés abans d'aparèixer allà. 'Si ho feia, tot estava perdut'.

'Com li explicaria a en Vegeta que s'havia rebaixat a ser allò? Una jove amb robes tsufurs...'

.

.

En Raditz va curar-se la maleïda ferida del front, després d'aquella missió suïcida a la que els havia empès en Freezer. Per sort els tres continuaven vius. Encara que a ell només li importés la seva pròpia vida, dependre de l'arrogant príncep era menys molest que fer-ho del tirà.

Havien passat tres anys ràpidament. És clar. Rebent i executant ordres. 'Com uns simples mercenaris'.

Mai havia tingut intenció d'explicar-li res d'aquella ja vella trobada a en Vegeta. 'Podia imaginar que amb en Vegeta de part de la Nasu, ella mai compliria cap promesa'. I el príncep, podia matar-lo pel sol fet d'haver-ho tan sols insinuat.

'Era veritat que ell l'havia rebutjat i desterrat'. Però també ho era que cap membre de l'exèrcit d'en Freezer sabia que ella era viva. 'I allò havia de ser a la força part d'un pla d'en Vegeta'.

Havia pres la precaució de mantenir allunyat el detector d'energia quan s'havia trobat amb ella i també quan havia manat buscar-la per fer-li aquell advertiment: que ell no oblidaria el seu tracte.

Quan l'havia vist, les seves robes no li havien passat desapercebudes. 'Anava vestida com l'esclau amb qui havia marxat'. I no ho havia comprovat personalment, però estava segur que aquella nau en la què havia entrat d'amagat, tenia prou elements tsufurs com per no estar gaire equivocat: ella convivia amb aquells éssers fastigosos.

'Hauria de donar-li moltes explicacions, sinó volia quedar en evidència davant el seu germà'. I pel que havia vist, ella no tenia cap intenció d'explicar-ho _tot_ al jove príncep.

Si no estava molt equivocat, ella deuria esperar que tornés. 'La destrucció dels soldats d'en Freezer deuria haver deixat prou petjada allà, com perquè ella preferís esperar-lo abans que arriscar-se a buscar-lo en el mateix moment que ell decidís fer el pas contrari'.

Va deixar escapar una riallada. 'Així que la princesa tenia certs afectes en aquell tros de planeta...'. Pel que semblava en Vegeta – deixant-la enmig de l'univers – també li havia pres tota la dignitat saiyan que de petita pogués tindre.

.

– Raditz – La veu d'en Vegeta va interrompre'l.

– Sí, senyor – va fer la reverència de rigor. 'Fastiguejat interiorment per haver de fer-la una i altra vegada'.

– He estat pensant en allò que vam parlar. Ja saps, el teu germà Kakarot. – El príncep va mirar-lo amb autoritat – No creus que ha arribat l'hora de buscar-lo i que se'ns uneixi?

'Aquell devia ser un altre pla tan estúpid com el que ella li havia deixat entreveure per vèncer en Freezer. No ho aconseguirien ni un milió d'anys, però no s'hi podia negar'.

– És clar, Vegeta... Senyor. Quan vol que surti cap allà? – Abans pensava fer una _petita _visita. 'Quan tornés, el seu germà els ajudaria sí, però en Vegeta li deuria respecte'.

– Demà mateix. Segons els meus càlculs trigaràs un any. O potser, fins i tot, més. – En Nappa es mirava la conversa pensatiu. 'No sabia exactament perquè en Vegeta volia ara el màxim de saiyans possibles a les seves ordres, però temia començar una batalla suïcida en el si de l'imperi de la família Cold'.

'El que tampoc acabava d'entendre en Nappa, era per quin motiu, el príncep decidia buscar un soldat de baixa categoria, i en canvi, feia més de vint anys que no mencionava – ni per a bé ni per a mal – la seva pròpia germana.

Tot i que la versió oficial fos que buscaven en Kakarot per a què els ajudés a conquerir un nou planeta, coneixent que el germà petit d'en Raditz havia tingut ben poca força al nàixer, allò no tenia ni cap ni peus; sinó era que en Vegeta pensava entrenar-lo ell mateixa, en l'intent de crear un exèrcit propi de resistència. 'Un petit esquadró, almenys'

– D'acord, senyor – En Raditz, per la seva banda, emprendria aquell viatge convençut que es guanyaria el respecte del príncep a la tornada. 'Gràcies a la princesa que ara jugava a anar vestida de tsufur'.


	9. Capítol 8 La innocència que perdríem

**Capítol 8. La innocència que perdríem**

En Vegeta era en un d'aquells banquets ostentosos que agradaven a en Freezer. 'Abans d'entrar allà ja havia hagut d'encarar-se a dos dels desagradables sequaços del governador'. Odiava tot aquell vassallatge al que estava condemnat. Odiava en Zarbon, a en Dodoria, a les forces Ginyu, i a tots aquells idiotes que gosaven enfrontar-s'hi i intentar humiliar-lo només perquè, en aquell moment, sabien que no podia enfrontar-s'hi. 'Trobaria la manera de vèncer el tirà, però encara no era suficientment poderós'.

Allò feia que el dominés una odiosa frustració que habituava a descarregar contra en Nappa i en Raditz. 'La seva era una gran raça, i en canvi només s'havien salvat aquell parell d'idiotes'.

Aquell parell d'idiotes i ella, és clar. Es preguntava, tot i que evitava fins i tot pensar-hi, on dimonis hauria acabat ella.

I sempre que ho feia, somreia burleta. 'Aquella estúpida arrogant i consentida s'hauria espavilat a la perfecció'. Per alguna cosa era filla del rei Vegeta. 'No era cap estúpida desvalguda que no pogués enfrontar-se sola al que fos'.

És clar que sí l'havia deixat allà era perquè 'ell no era la mainadera de ningú'. O això es repetia. 'No necessitava que en Freezer tingués el luxe de disposar dels dos prínceps al seu maleït criteri'. El tirà no tindria aquella satisfacció.

– I bé Vegeta, em pregunto com us ha anat al darrer planeta... – va dir la veu suau i tendenciosa d'en Freezer.

El príncep va forçar el somriure.

– Perfectament... – Va mirar-se el tirà una vegada més, i va afegir: - Per la propera missió, tindrem més problemes. Però ho tinc tot sota control.

– Perfecte... perfecte – va unir les seves pròpies mans en símbol de satisfacció – És una gran satisfacció tenir-te amb nosaltres, Vegeta. Al meu servei...

Ell no va respondre, orgullós com era. 'Odiava aquell monstre'.

– És clar que seria molt més satisfactori si s'hagués salvat també la seva germaneta – Era la veu d'en Dodoria que el mirava amb un somriure sorneguer – És una pena que siguis l'únic membre viu de la teva reial família. Has resultat ser un súbdit valuós per en Freezer.

'No, ell no era el súbdit de ningú'. Va aixecar-se rabiós i amb els punys tancats, disposat a enfrontar-se a en Dodoria allà mateix.

La veu d'en Freezer va tornar-lo a la realitat:

– No muntaràs ara un escàndol, no, Vegeta? – la riallada encara va enrabiar-lo més – No m'agradaria haver de recordar-te qui mana aquí... i, per tant, qui és l'únic que pot impartir disciplina. En Dodoria només feia palesa una realitat: Ets un gran súbdit per a mi.

La veu del governador era fastigosament suau i modulada.

El príncep no va poder més i va abandonar la taula sense dirigir una sola paraula a ningú. 'Ho pagaria. Algun dia en Freezer pagaria tot allò'.

.

.

– Ho hauria d'haver pensat abans – va lamentar la Nasu, amb el cap posat en aquella trobada confosa amb en Raditz de temps ençà. – Podria haver-lo eliminat, o haver-ho intentant… fins i tot hagués estat més raonable buscar llavors el meu germà i no mencionar-los mai que vosaltres existíeu.

En Pineau va mirar-la amb comprensió. Ella es culpava de tot allò que havia passat a aquella colònia de tsufurs amb la què havien conviscut molts anys. 'Però en realitat, ella no en tenia la culpa. Sí, havia actuat per instint. Havia promès absurdament aquell retrobament a en Raditz només perquè així ell callaria i no explicaria aquella trobada a en Vegeta, però en realitat, ara la Nasu es preguntava si no ho havia complicat encara més tot: Al cap i a la fi, ella havia estat sempre preparada pel retrobament fraternal amb el príncep de la seva raça, amb el germà que havia perdut. Només una por de darrera hora – pel món que ella coneixia ara – havia fet que no donés aquell pas llavors'.

Si en Raditz donava l'alerta, ells tenien mitjans per trobar-la. 'Prou ho havia demostrat ell després'.

– En realitat vas mirar de protegir-nos, Nasu.

– No va servir de res. I trobar-me amb en Vegeta no hagués significat explicar-li on éreu. No haguessin tingut motius per irrompre aquí. – va sospirar.

L'home va somriure comprensiu.

– Però tu sabies que no era el moment. I tampoc ho volies – Ella va voler protestar, però ell va continuar – Saps que portaves temps preparant-te per aquest moment, física i psicològicament. T'havies d'entrenar, com has fet tot aquest temps; però també havies de descobrir qui eres i en què t'havies convertit. Sense aquella malaurada trobada amb en Raditz, mai ho haguessis sabut. Mai n'hauries estat tan segura com ara.

– I qui sóc? – va preguntar amb sinceritat. No estava tan segura de saber-ho com l'home que l'havia criat.

– Una jove fantàstica, filla. Digne princesa de qualsevol poble d'aquest univers. No ho oblidis mai. Ells serien estúpids si neguessin que duus el teu llinatge impregnat en cada espurna del teu ser.

Ella gairebé va riure amb burla, després de mirar-lo llargament.

– Parles com un boig xerrameca que no sap el que diu – va somriure amb amabilitat malgrat tot – Tanta paraula buida per a res. El cert és que al meu poble no érem tous i bondadosos, i tu em veus ara així: com algú a qui goses anomenar filla. Si fos digne del meu poble, jo…

Ell va voler aturar aquell raonament, però també ho va fer perquè no volia sentir-li dir aquelles punyents paraules.

– El poble dels guerrers de l'espai ha causat molt dolor a l'univers, però tu ho saps bé: ja ha pagat llargament pels seus crims. – va mirar com ella es deixava caure contra una paret amb resignació – Qui ho sap… potser algun dia, gent com tu, demostrarà, també a la memòria de la raça, que tots estàvem equivocats.

– Esperes massa de mi… si aconseguís la meva revenja… si pogués ser allà quan en Vegeta li passi la mà per la cara al llangardaix d'en Freezer, no passaria altra cosa que el que ja t'he dit: ell governaria l'univers. I tindria el meu suport, i no pensaries que sóc la noia agradable que tant prediques ara, Pineau.

I de sobte tot va moure's al seu voltant. El que semblava un terratrèmol va obligar-los a aguantar-se a les parets, i van sentir-se crits a l'exterior just després.

En Mefus arribava acompanyat de més homes.

– Ens vénen a demanar ajuda. Tornen a haver-hi problemes a ciutat – va fer un cop d'ull a la noia que era darrera d'en Pineau – És un guerrer de l'espai.

.

En Raditz es dirigia a la Terra. Però abans pensava aclarir tota aquella situació amb ella.

Quan tornés davant d'en Vegeta no ho faria només amb el seu germà. Tan sols si era ella qui l'acompanyava, podia aspirar a demanar una recompensa prou sucosa al seu príncep. 'Ella no era lletja, és clar'. Però res d'allò tenia a veure ja amb l'atractiu de la princesa. 'Era més aviat una qüestió d'orgull: en Raditz no volia ser tota la vida el mateix guerrer de classe baixa a qui en Vegeta i en Nappa menystenien amb total llibertat'.

.

La noia va adonar-se que havia arribat el moment. No permetria que en Raditz acabés la feina que els sequaços d'en Freezer havien començat anys abans. Va fer-se una cua maldestre amb una espècie de goma que duia al canell, era una mena de braçalet que una vegada li havia regalat en Pineau.

– Jo me n'encarrego – L'home que havia acompanyat en Mefus fins allà va mirar-la, però no va dir res. Va reconèixer-la a l'instant, tot i que era més adulta que el darrer cop en què s'havien vist i va pensar amb odi que ella era _un d'aquells monstres_.

No obstant, ella va ignorar les protestes d'en Pineau i la mirada també sarcàstica d'en Mefus, i va sortir volant en direcció a la ciutat.

En Raditz estava equivocat si es pensava que allò li seria fàcil.

.

El fill gran d'en Bardock va destruir un parell d'edificis abans d'adonar-se perfectament de què anava tot allò. 'No havia estat equivocat'. _Allò_ era exactament el que ell s'havia imaginat: un detestable niu de tsufurs.

Va disposar-se a dirigir un nou atac a la ciutat, però no va arribar-lo a llançar.

– Què et penses que fas? – El to de la Nasu no era condescendent, però sí burleta.

– Tenim un tracte. – La veu d'ell no va mostrar cap sorpresa.

– El tracte no passa per acabar amb tot al teu pas fins a trobar-me, Raditz. Sento dir-t'ho –. La noia va palpar-se la butxaca. Havia tingut la _potser_ absurda idea d'agafar l'antic detector d'en Bardock, abans de sortir d'aquella cova que ara anomenava casa.

'Sense aquell estri, no podria saber quina era l'energia exacte del saiyajin que, en breu, convertiria en rival'. Era la seva primera lluita de debò.

Hi havia un risc real.

Va ser la primera en dirigir al contrincant un raig d'energia. Ell va evitar-la amb aire sorneguer.

– M'ho posaràs difícil, eh?

Hi havia, però, un rastre de serietat al seu rostre. El detector li ho deia clar. 'A ell que sí el duia posat'. Ella tenia una energia poc considerable. Si es tenia en compte, és clar, que era filla i germana de qui era. Però, en canvi, el superava lleugerament.

– M'has obligat fins i tot a utilitzar un nou detector. Volia fer-te un favor i que en Vegeta no sabés encara res de tu.

Ella no va creure-se'l en absolut.

– No ho fas per mi. Si has deixat a la nau el detector que et connecta a ells és només perquè et convé. – I un nou raig va esclatar prop d'on era en Raditz. Aquest cop ella havia fet que ell trontollés i es tirés enrere amb sorpresa.

'Atacar-la era un error'. I en Raditz no era dels que es ventava de cometre tonteries.

– Tinguem la festa en pau, princesa – va suavitzar la veu – Els dos sabem que he complert la meva part del tracte. En Nappa i en Vegeta sí haguessin destruït del tot aquest planeta. Res a veure amb el que fessin aquell parell.

– No es tracta d'això, Raditz – va reaccionar ella – Però no et pensaràs pas que em rebaixaré a les teves condicions només perquè hagis complert la teva paraula? Qui et penses que sóc?

– Una puteta tsufur – Ho havia murmurat. Ni tan sols era conscient d'haver-ho dit en veu alta, però en Raditz (abans i tot de reaccionar) ja havia rebut un fort cop de puny a l'estomac.

– Almenys ara no fingeixes – Ella va evitar els cops d'ell, que ara sí contraatacava boig de la ràbia.

– Com t'atreveixes? – Amb prou feines havia recuperat la veu. Ell no era cap inútil inservible, i ara se sentia humiliat davant d'ella. Era una fèmina.

Sí, és clar, ella també era la princesa saiyajin.

Però encara que al seu planeta no hi havia grans diferències entre gèneres, havia crescut a l'imperi d'en Freezer on tot eren soldats; i on sí que la figura femenina estava guardada al paper de simple espectadora. 'Havia assumit aquella com una nova veritat en la seva vida, però ella no venia d'aquell imperi, venia directament del seu passat. O almenys ho semblava'.

Amb agilitat ella va remoure la butxaca de la seva faldilla i va posar-se el detector d'en Bardock. 'Havia de saber ben bé amb què s'enfrontava'.

1.200 unitats. No sabia quantes en devia tenir ella hores d'ara, però sí que de petita no havia estat lluny d'aquesta xifra. 'Encara que hagués entrenat poc i malament, per poc que hagués millorat, no li havia de ser difícil vèncer-lo'.

Va seguir lluitant-hi. Cop aquí, cop allà; mentre en Raditz es defensava també amb cops i rajos d'energia. Lluitaven pels aires i ja feia estona que havia començat a escoltar veus arran de terra.

'Tenien espectadors i no era difícil saber que es tractava d'un grup de curiosos tsufurs'.

Anava a colpejar-lo amb decisió, quan en Raditz va dir allò contra tot pronòstic:

– Pensava que a tu també t'interessaria trobar el meu germà. Seríem cinc, Nasu. Cinc saiyajins que junts podrien fer qualsevol cosa.

Ella va parar i va mirar-lo un moment. En Raditz va aixecar els braços en senyal de pausa.

– En tens les coordenades?

– Estàs disposada a venir amb mi?

Va mirar-lo, traient-se el cabell de la cara. S'havia ensangonat el rostre.

– No em pots obligar a adquirir cap mena d'implicació amb tu. Sé el que et vaig dir i no ho penso complir – Va somriure amb aire derrotat. 'Havia actuat com una cria perduda i impulsiva, quan havia permès que en Raditz en tragués aquella mena d'acord'.

– És una oferta, princesa. – va respondre segur, amb mitja reverència – Puc demostrar-te que sóc digne. O és que aspires a aparellar-te amb un tsufur?

En veure-li la cara, en Raditz va saber que ella entenia el que ell estava dient.

– Dubto que en Vegeta sigui una opció i bé, en Nappa... Em permeto recordar-te l'amic Nappa...

– No necessito que em recordis ningú. El tinc molt present, gràcies. – va dir.

– Així, per tant, no tindràs cap mena de problema en venir amb mi. Si li plantegem així, en Vegeta ho entendrà. – va riure.

Però ella tenia una nova idea.

– Tens raó. Podria ben ser que acabés pensant que ets una opció.

– Una opció? – va preguntar amb burla – La única opció , princesa.

– Qui t'ha dit que necessito cap mena de parella? – ella actuava desafiant i amb aire segur.

– Si volem recuperar la nostra raça, ja deus saber, que ets la única guerrera que ens queda. – va aterrar, sabent-se guanyador de la conversa si anava per aquell camí – Seria un honor a la teva raça. Al principi el teu germà em rebutjaria, potser sí – va dir llegint-li quasi els pensaments quan la noia ja tocava de peus a terra i deixava l'aire – Però si hi ha una cosa que valora el príncep és aquesta raça que ara s'extingeix amb pressa.

El saiyajin va mirar desafiant el petit grup de gent que se'ls mirava arran de terra. Anava a dirigir-los un atac, quan ella va interposar-s'hi.

– Si ho fem, estimat Raditz. Ho farem a la meva manera.

Ell va mirar-la victoriós. Va esperar que ella parlés.

– Aniràs a la terra, i tornaràs aquí amb el teu germà. Els tres ens disposarem llavors a buscar en Vegeta.

– Destruint-ho tot al nostre pas – va interrompre-la.

Ella ni va pensar-s'ho. Era la única solució. 'Ja buscarien alternatives'. Si volien salvar-se els tsufurs haurien de canviar de planeta, però així tots plegats guanyaven temps.

– Primer hauràs de tornar amb en Kakarot. Després, això – va fer un signe cap al planeta on es trobaven – visitar en Vegeta... – va riure falsament – i l'univers.

'Quan ell tornés, els tsufurs ja no hi serien; i ella buscaria una manera creïble per a què semblés, que o bé els havia eliminat, o bé havien fugit sense que ella sabés on'.

Si aconseguien escapar, poc importava que en Raditz fos conscient de la veritat. 'Tant li era que ell sabés que ella ho havia permès. Els esperaven missions molt més important allà on per fi es trobaria amb en Vegeta'.

.

– Suposo que saps que penso tornar? – L'aire cregut d'ell el feia insuportable als seus ulls. Era tan sols un guerrer de classe baixa, i actuava com si tingués en ella alguna mena de poder.

– Ets només una opció, Raditz. Recorda-ho. – Va dirigir-li una mirada altiva.

– Semblaves impressionada en el nostre últim comiat – El to d'en Raditz no havia canviat, però ella va tirar-se enrere amb rebuig. 'Li estava parlant d'aquell petó que havia segellat un tracte fet amb voluntat de ser incomplert'. Ho recordava i no, no li havia causat cap mena d'impressió.

– No t'enganyis.

Ell va llançar-li el detector que fins llavors havia dut amb ell.

– Deixa ja aquesta antigalla de meu pare. Si ho arregles bé, sabràs exactament en quin moment has d'estar preparada – La Nasu va revisar l'aparell amb desconfiança. – Au, va. Només vull evitar perdre el temps. Quan estigui de tornada amb el meu germà, em comunicaré amb tu.

Aquest cop ella va somriure de debò. 'No, és clar, en Raditz no era l'única opció'.

.

.

En Raditz se sentia triomfant. Temps enrere havia pensat que la seva situació al grup canviaria si trobava a en Kakarot. Per això li havia proposat allò a en Vegeta. 'Perquè amb en Vegeta i en Nappa, ell era només un soldat de poc rang. Però si hi havia en Kakarot, tindria certa ascendència'.

Però ara allò tampoc importava. 'Perquè aconseguiria que ella l'ajudés a aconseguir el lloc que en veritat es mereixia'. De totes maneres tampoc sabia del cert si en Kakarot continuaria viu i en aquell planeta.

Tot allò era massa estrany. 'Per què havia trigat tots aquells anys a donar senyals de vida? Per què no sabien res d'ell ni d'aquell planeta que se suposava ja devia trobar-se inert i sense habitants?'.

Amb aquest pensament al cap, en Raditz va submergir-se en un somni que duraria encara unes quantes setmanes i que, amb una mica de sort, li permetria canviar per sempre el seu lloc al grup. Les càpsules dels saiyans tenien un perfecte sistema d'hibernació.

Tot i això cap d'ells, ni en Vegeta des del lloc en què ara es trobava, a les ordres d'en Freezer; ni la Nasu, que continuava mirant-se amb desconfiança el detector que en Raditz li havia cedit, podien imaginar el que de veritat es trobaria el fill gran d'en Bardock a la Terra... i la forma definitiva en què allò els afectaria a tots.

.

La càpsula d'en Raditz va entrar al sistema solar després d'un viatge que, finalment, havia estat més llarg del que ell mateix s'esperava. La calor del sol i la llum que aquest desprenia en molts dels planetes de la zona va provocar que en Raditz despertés abans d'hora. Ell que no havia esperat que aquell trajecte trigués tant, va despertar-se bastant atordit, però aviat va aconseguir recordar on era i perquè havia viatjat fins allà.

Va revisar, entumit com estava, els controls de la nau.

– He estat setmanes i setmanes a arribar – va murmurar amb veu ronca. Va fixar-se llavors en el petit planeta que apareixia davant seu. Era blau i tenia aquell aire tranquil dels planetes que ells encara no havien visitat. A simple vista, ja en l'atmosfera, es veien els diversos continents; i a mesura que s'apropava a terra el color verd de múltiples tonalitats guanyava terreny al marró, encara que hi seguia predominant el blau marí dels oceans.

Hi havia núvols i molta aigua. 'Allò devia ser el planeta Terra'. Però no hi havia ni rastre de la destrucció que l'arribada del seu germà hauria d'haver causat ja els darrers vint anys.

Fins i tot semblava haver-hi vida. Allà baix als camps de conreu en què semblava que inevitablement anava a aterrar.

La seva arribada va causar un enorme cràter, i ell va disposar-se a sortir de la nau sense problemes. Gairebé no semblava haver-hi gravetat.

Va sortir del cràter i va volar uns pocs metres. 'Hi havia vida'. Un home baix i grassonet el desafiava amb una arma estúpida.

L'home, un afable granger de la zona, retrocedia ara davant en Raditz. Aquell alienígena d'aspecte humà i gairebé dos metres d'alçada que semblava divertir-se a costa seva. I que també el mirava amb menyspreu. Duia un estrany aparell al rostre i semblava, de sobte, disgustat.

– ... els habitants d'aquest planeta segueixen vius – Va dir. – I, així doncs, què se n'ha fet del meu germà? – va preguntar astorat, fent que el granger s'adonés que res de bo podia passar-li a partir d'aquell moment.

– Enrere – va exclamar el granger amb por, però sense mostrar ni una mínima part del terror que sentia – Com t'acostis més a mi, disparo! – va amenaçar-lo.

Només era un home amb una força de combat de cinc unitats. No hi havia cap mena de perill. L'home va disparar en veure que l'alienígena, o el que realment fos aquell home alt i fort, no retrocedia. Però no va poder-hi fer res.

Un truc com aquell. Una arma tan simple com la d'aquell humà no podia afectar-lo de cap manera. En Raditz va subjectar la bala amb la mà, just un instant, abans de tornar-la.

Va matar-lo amb aquell sol gest. El vehicle – o el que realment fos allò que l'home havia utilitzat per apropar-se al cràter – va destrossar-se en rebre l'impacte del cos ja sense vida del granger.

A la zona hi havia unes estranyes aus de color rosa. En Raditz no havia vist mai res semblant. 'Tot indicava que aquell era un món ric en les seves diferents formes de vida'. Ho era quan hi havien enviat en Kakarot. Ara bé, era un misteri perquè continuava sent-ho en aquell moment.

'A què s'havia dedicat en Kakarot tot aquell temps?'.

No va tenir temps de pensar-ho gaire. Una nova força, aquesta vegada molt superior a la del granger, havia fet que el seu detector l'avisés. Eren, no obstant, 320 unitats. 'Res que pogués alarmar-lo. Per bé que es podia tractar, ara sí, del seu germà'.

Va sobrevolar una ciutat habitada i aquella sensació d'estranyesa no va fer més que anar en augment. 'En Vegeta es disgustaria si el seu germà havia fallat'. No era aquella l'arribada triomfal que volia en el moment en què aparegués davant el príncep amb la Nasu com a _convidada_ sorpresa.

Seria vergonyós si finalment descobria que el seu germà havia trobat la mort en aquell estúpidament pacífic planeta.

Va aterrar ja conscient que el seu germà no havia complert la missió. I si no era perquè en Kakarot havia mort, no podia entendre què dimoni havia passat.

Però la força que havia detectat no provenia d'un saiyan, ni tan sols d'un humà amb una força per sobre de les seves possibilitats.

Un ésser, en certa forma també humanoide, de color verd i d'aspecte malhumorat, va girar-se sorprès.

Va callar una exclamació de sorpresa amb la vista posada al cel. 'No podia ser en Son Goku'. Havien passat ja cinc anys des de què s'hi havia enfrontat, i des de llavors havia dut una vida d'entrenament solitari. 'Enfrontat a la seva pròpia identitat. Perquè era no només el fill, sinó la reencarnació de Satanàs Cor Petit, i com a tal havia nascut ja amb unes obligacions per complir'.

La força del desconegut va inquietar en Cor Petit, però l'home que es situava davant seu no semblava apreciar aquell detall. 'O potser és que ja estava molt acostumat a despertar aquell sentiment a aquells que gosaven creuar-se amb un guerrer com ell'.

En moments com aquells, en Raditz podia ser qui tingués de part seva el poder. 'Sense el Vegeta ni en Nappa a prop, aquell sentiment de superioritat era tot per a ell'. No obstant, va sentir cert desencís. Aquell no era en Kakarot.

En Cor Petit va entendre que l'home no el buscava a ell, però el seu orgull, l'ego de qui es creia el Rei dels Dimonis, no li permetia deixar marxar aquell estranger sense passar-hi comptes. 'A ell ningú l'ignorava d'aquella manera, com si no fos absolutament res'.

- ¿Qui ets? ¿Què hi has vingut a fer aquí? - Va exigir amb autoritat. No va ser fins aquell instant que en Raditz va donar-se per al·ludit.

– Res que t'incumbeixi – va respondre amb certa tranquil·litat, però força molest perquè aquell ésser de pell verda amb estranyes robes blanques, s'atrevia a dirigir-se a ell com si fos un dels seus superiors.

- Llavors, què estàs fent aquí? ¿Per ventura vols morir? – Va afegir immediatament aquell que, com el seu pare, continuava sent la meitat obscura d'en Totpoderós.

El guerrer de l'espai va mirar-se'l amb resignació. 'Sí, semblava fort, però no suficientment'. No era un rival prou potent per ell, i no va tenir cap mirament en dir-li-ho. Aquella situació l'avorria. En part perquè començava a urgir-li descobrir perquè aquell planeta continuava ple d'éssers molestos com aquell.

– No saps qui sóc? – La pregunta era furiosa. Ell era el Rei dels Dimonis i aquell tipus amb cabellera el tractava com si fos menys que un cuc.

El saiyajin va fer-li la pregunta que en Cor Petit esperava, però no va semblar sentir-se'n prou atemorit. 'A ell no li importava qui fos aquella bestiola verda'.

– Creus de debò que m'importa qui ets?

Hores d'ara en Cor Petit ja sabia que aquell no era un adversari fàcil ni tan sols assequible, però no pensava quedar-se de braços plegats. Va disparar-li un atac daurat, que l'home ni tan sols va molestar-se a esquivar.

Només havia aixecat pols, com l'home alt i de cabells llargs, ja s'havia preocupat per aclarir. El menyspreu era patent al rostre d'en Raditz que no va dubtar en anunciar-li que aquell de llavors era el seu torn.

Acabaria ràpidament amb aquell individu.

No va tenir temps. Un nou poder va mostrar-se al seu detector, deixant el Cor Petit – que per un moment havia notat la incommensurable força de l'enemic – enrere.

.

Aquella vegada no podia haver-hi cap error. 'Havia de ser en Kakarot'.

De camí cap a on havia notat aquella energia, encara va veure més poblacions en peu. I com tot semblava estar estranyament en pau.

Les diferents regions del planeta feien que, en viatjar a través d'ell, el clima o la posició del sol pogués canviar; però no va arribar a travessar cap zona en què hi hagués un mínim rastre de batalla o desolació.

Va preguntar-se si els càlculs que s'havien fet, tants i tants anys abans, al planeta Vegeta eren erronis. 'Hi havia prou resistència en aquell planeta com perquè aquell nadó que era en Kakarot llavors no hagués pogut complir amb èxit la seva programació inicial?'.

Tot semblava indicar ara que el seu germà era viu, però que, en canvi, havia fracassat.

Va apropar-se amb rapidesa a la font d'aquella energia que detectava el seu aparell.

- Què ha passat, Kakarot? Has oblidat el teu orgull saiyajin? Què has fet tot aquest temps? Kakarot! - Va cridar per si mateix mentre s'apropava mar enllà. 'No entenia res'.

En Goku només va ser a temps de detectar una enorme força que s'hi apropava.

El seu fill l'havia acompanyat a visitar en Follet Tortuga i la resta de la colla. No els havia vist en anys i, per tots, havia estat una autèntica sorpresa que hi anés acompanyat d'en Son Gohan, aquell nen que fins llavors encara no coneixien i que s'assemblava al seu pare; tot i que, en aquest cas, els cabells encrespats feien que a l'infant – de caràcter pacífic i protegit en excés per la seva mare - se li formés una petita cabellera de color negre.

La trobada va ser estranya pels dos germans.

– T'he reconegut a l'instant, Kakarot. – Va començar en Raditz davant la sorpresa de tots. Fins i tot en Goku semblava espantat – No has canviat gens ... – va mirar-se'l bé, i va deixar anar allò amb familiaritat: –Saps? Ets ben igual que el pare -.

.

.

La Nasu era al capdamunt d'una muntanya ventosa del planeta on havia crescut. El Nou Món, l'anomenaven ara els tsufurs que hi vivien. Era un nom que havien adoptat no feia gaire i que seguia sent cruelment irònic. 'En aquell nou món, uns estranys soldats a les ordres d'un saiyajin havien mort anys enrere un bon grapat de vides tsufurs. De nou'.

I tot així, després de la marxa d'en Raditz. Aquells tsufurs que ho havien contemplat tot, havien decidit apropar-se a ella i mirar-se-la d'una manera diferent.

– _Gràcies – Havia pronunciat l'home que ja havia vist al costat d'en Mefus la mateixa tarda. Però ella ni tan sols havia respost – Hem vist que ens has defensat. I creiem el Pineau quan ens explica tot el que t'has preparat per aquest moment. _

– _Si les coses no milloren haureu d'abandonar aquest planeta igualment – Havia respost fredament – Ell tornarà i jo ja no podré fer res per vosaltres._

– _És increïble que una saiyajin, la filla del seu monarca per més inri, actuï així – Una altra veu va interrompre el moment. Era una dona que, per l'aspecte, semblava haver envellit prematurament – Molts de nosaltres hem nascut i crescut ja aquí. I tu ets part d'això. _

– _I per això sento fàstic de mi mateixa – Havia acabat dient derrotada. Era veritat que no els volia mal. 'Que estava disposada a arriscar-se per no causar-los més desgràcies'. Però ho feia per en Pineau. I perquè una part d'ella havia començat a diferenciar entre allò que era correcte i allò que no ho era._

'_Però això no treia que ells fossin tsufurs, la raça més odiada pel seu poble. Aquells que els havien tractat com homes de caverna durant tants i tants anys. Li ho havia explicat el seu pare, quasi com si parlés d'una llegenda de segles enrere, i ella no tenia cap motiu per no creure'l'. Seguia sentint que allò seria una gran decepció per l'home que tant respectava, pel pare que li havia transmès tot aquell orgull guerrer que encara corria per les seves venes. _

_Per a la Nasu haver sobreviscut, i haver-ho fet d'aquella manera, era quasi una maledicció. 'Un càstig més'. Potser un de pensat per tota la seva raça i que ara requeia en ella com a princesa de la mateixa. _

No estava sola en aquell cim. En Pineau l'havia seguit. Havia insistit en què no havia de deixar-la sola i en la seva preocupació pel suggeriment d'en Raditz. 'Els tsufurs que ho havien contemplat tot, li ho havien explicat'.

– No és la única opció – Havia repetit ella mecànicament. 'Però amb el bri d'un nou pensament en la mirada'. L'home sabia que ella no li explicava tot el que arribava a passar-li pel cap.

Ara, però, la jove princesa necessitava i volia un absolut silenci a l'hora d'encendre el detector. 'Sabia que en Vegeta i en Nappa també hi eren connectats'. Que tot el que ella escoltés, també ho escoltaven ells.

Havien passat setmanes.

Era inquietant. 'Però volia saber més coses d'aquell viatge d'en Raditz. No només el moment en què es decidiria a emprendre el viatge de tornada allà, per endur-se-la per sempre al lloc on corresponia; sinó també perquè des de que havia comprès que els fills d'en Bardock per fi es trobarien, sentia una renovada curiositat pel destí d'en Kakarot'.

– No pot ser – va murmurar per ella mateixa, callant de sobte, amb por que algú més (a través dels detectors) pogués haver-la escoltat.

'En Kakarot no recordava res. Havia mostrat sorpresa davant l'explicació – encara poc completa - d'en Raditz. I no només sorpresa, sinó també rebuig i incomprensió'.

La noia va haver d'aguantar la respiració quan va sentir la veu d'en Vegeta remugant a través de l'aparell. El príncep exigia a en Raditz que anés per feina amb allò, i el fill gran d'en Bardock semblava actuar més endut per la urgència d'aquella ordre, que pel que pogués dictar-li la pròpia raó.

.

– No has sentit res més? – Va preguntar en Nappa, convençut que, a banda d'en Raditz i la colla de terrestres, algú més acabava de parlar a través d'aquell transistor.

En Vegeta va mirar-se'l pensatiu. 'Sí. Hi havia una altra veu. Però podien haver estat imaginacions, o interferències'.

Eren en un planeta estrany, de cel estranyament ataronjat, menjant carn agre i assistint a la lluita i la mort de dos germans. 'Cosa que tampoc seria tan especial, sinó fos perquè eren dos dels únics cinc supervivents coneguts de la seva raça'.

En Vegeta però no semblava llavors ni remotament commogut.

* * *

**Nota de l'autor:** Primer de tot, moltes gràcies pels reviews que he rebut fins ara :). He rebut un correu privat on em demanàveu com es pronunciava el nom d'en Pineau. Jo ho faig a la francesa, perquè d'aquí ve el nom. Per batejar els meus OC's he intentat seguir la lògica Akira Toriyama. Per tant, si busqueu Nasu (ナス) us sortirà certa verdura :p. No ho dic ara, però si ningú ho endevina, prometo explicar-ho més endavant. I si busqueu Mefus és una fruita de color roig (com els seus cabells!) en gal·lès.


	10. Capítol 9 El somriure perdut i una acció

**Capítol 9. El somriure perdut i una acció inesperada**

– Tot això és un greu error, Pineau – Va dir ella ja amb el detector tancat. En Raditz esperava el seu germà en el paratge on havia aterrat. Però ho feia havent-li formulat una amenaça i amb el seu nebot prudentment segrestat.

La jove Nasu havia rebut en absolut xoc el fet que, el fill petit d'en Bardock, pogués haver oblidat aquella programació inicial i, per tant, pogués haver-los oblidat a tots ells amb aquella espantosa facilitat. 'Però després havia comprès que era veritat'. Aquell jove que sentia a través del detector que duia posat en Raditz, no tenia res a veure amb cap d'ells.

Aparentava ser un ésser de sentiments nobles i acció correcte, molt allunyat de l'esperit guerrer i destructor que tots ells li haguessin suposat fins aleshores.

Però hi havia alguna cosa en la veu, en la manera d'expressar-se, en la noblesa de la seva desesperació, sobretot en la ràbia que expressava al veure com aquell desconegut s'enduia el seu fill, que la commovia profundament.

Va encendre de nou el detector, just en el moment que en Raditz demanava una clemència que li era atorgada.

'Era una trampa'. Ella mateixa ho hagués cridat d'haver pogut. Perquè llavors un mal pressentiment va instal·lar-se al seu estómac i ja res faria que oblidés aquella sensació.

La situació va precipitar-se fins al punt que el nen mestís havia mostrat una força inusual en destruir la nau on en Raditz l'havia empresonat. 'Havia causat desperfectes prou evidents en l'armadura del saiyan'.

L'home no semblava poder acceptar tot aquell gir dels esdeveniments, i si havia pogut deixar inconscient al nen, no semblava poder fer res contra la perícia dels seus contrincants adults.

– No! No! No ho feu! – va cridar la noia a ple pulmó quan va comprendre què era allò que estava sentint, i que estava a punt de succeir a anys de distància d'on es trobava.

Va adonar-se que, aquest cop sí, en Vegeta i en Nappa l'haurien sentit perfectament.

.

– Qui és aquesta dona? – va demanar el guerrer calb, davant el silenci pensatiu del seu cap. Un segon abans en Vegeta semblava haver-se sobresaltat. Ara, però, continuava amb la mirada fixa endavant, inexpugnable.

.

– Estúpid! Els seus amics podran ressuscitar en Son Goku – Era la veu del rival d'en Raditz que ella no coneixia. 'Havia entès que era un aliat accidental d'en Kakarot. Però poc més'. Se sentia molt més interessada per aquella afirmació.

Que els dos germans romanguessin agonitzants en el sòl d'aquell planeta llunyà era l'escenari més horrible que ella hagués pogut somiar en anys.

– Com? – En Raditz va preguntar-se allò quasi en l'últim sospir, i en Cor Petit (que ofuscat i tocat en l'orgull) havia acabat oferint-se a en Goku per ajudar-lo, va explicar-ho. 'Existia una cosa anomenada les Boles de Drac'.

No va poder escoltar res més. 'Només que en Vegeta i en Nappa ja es dirigien cap allà i que trigarien un any en arribar-hi'.

En Pineau va subjectar-li la mà paternalment perquè apagués l'aparell i deixés de contenir la respiració i els nervis.

Ella va mirar-lo amb els ulls negres i vidriosos. 'Els guerrers de l'espai no ploraven'. I ella ara no ho feia, però se sentia del tot impotent.

Havia escoltat en directe com els fills d'en Bardock es mataven un a l'altre, o ambdós junts – com ho preferís pensar – i no hi havia pogut fer res. 'Era horrible. L'home que els havia intentat salvar a tots no es mereixia que els seus fills acabessin així'.

En Pineau va endevinar-li el pensament:

– Hauries de sentir-te deslliurada – va raonar – En Raditz no podrà fer-te cap tipus de xantatge mai més. Ja no hi ha cap proposta a considerar.

– No – va negar ella, llançant a terra i esclafant el detector amb la bota alta que duia de calçat – Jo no volia que passés això. Jo no volia que tot acabés així. No era el que es mereixia en Bardock... – va xiuxiuejar finalment.

En Pineau va mirar-la amb comprensió. 'Sempre ell'. La noia el mantenia encara molt present. Fins i tot massa per ser un simple enamorament d'infantesa. 'Realment havia admirat aquell home'. Ho havia fet tant com podia fer-ho una nena de tant curta edat.

– Ja ho has sentit, oi? – va intentar tranquil·litzar-la ell – Un d'ells podrà ressuscitar. Li tornaran la vida, per més impossible que ens pugui semblar ara això. I en Raditz. Si en Vegeta va cap allà, també ho farà.

Ella va riure quasi histèricament. Era una riallada espontània, però gairebé fora de si. 'En Vegeta no ressuscitaria la vida a ningú que hagués caigut en batalla'. Allò aniria contra les seves creences de guerrer orgullós.

– Sí? De debò creus que el meu germà li tornarà la vida? Un guerrer que ha après que el més important és l'honor? – va tornar a riure, aquesta vegada amb menys estridència – Per ell, si ha perdut una batalla com aquesta, en Raditz ja no val res. Ni un sol pensament. Res.

I tenia raó. Ho sabia perquè ella una vegada, molts anys enrere, també havia pensat així.

– I ara què? – Va preguntar en Pineau sincerament. La pregunta era clara. 'Aniria ella a la Terra per retrobar-se amb en Vegeta?'.

Ella va mirar-lo amb cansament. 'Havia d'anar-hi. Però no volia presenciar aquella estúpida guerra civil que entre tots estaven a punt de fer esclatar'.

Eren cinc saiyans en tot l'univers. Tres sense en Raditz i en Kakarot. Bé, quatre, comptant que algú ressuscitaria el petit d'en Bardock molt aviat. 'O sí, cinc, si comptaven al nen mestís'.

Però, en canvi, els plans d'en Vegeta passaven per eradicar fins i tot el fill d'en Kakarot, perquè els híbrids, tan poderosos com li havien semblat en principi, li podien suposar un perill en el futur. No és que ni haguessin molts. 'Només aquell nen'.

Però era suficient. Tot el planeta estava condemnat. En un any res podria impedir que el seu germà i en Nappa acabessin amb tot. 'Tornarien a carregar-se en Kakarot, per molt que fos un membre de la seva pròpia raça'.

Era horrible. Sabia que, des d'un altre punt de vista, ella també podria acabar trobant-ho necessari. 'Però es negava a reconèixer que, aquesta vegada, no seria en Freezer qui acabés amb part del poc que quedava de la seva raça'. Ells mateixos ho farien.

El soroll d'una nau enlairant-se va interrompre el seu tren de pensaments.

I el crit d'en Pineau va fer-li veure que alguna cosa no anava bé:

– En Mefus! És en Mefus i s'acaba d'endur la nau!

– On dimonis...? – però no va acabar de formular la pregunta. Ho sabia molt bé. Aquell noiet no havia conegut el planeta Plant, però tenia en ment la seva pròpia absurda venjança.

– No ha quedat ni una de les armes que mantenia amagades a la cova – va dir amb desesperació en Pineau que havia corregut muntanya avall, esperançat amb la idea que allò no fos el que li deia que era aquell mal pressentiment.

Amb les mans, tremoloses, subjectava una nota.

– Diu que trobarà la manera d'unir-se als terrícoles. Que acabarà amb el fill de la saga que tan mal va fer al nostre poble. Vol enfrontar-se a Ells.

Ella sabia què significava allò.

– Si es posa davant d'en Vegeta, és home mort – va dir automàticament.

Ella i l'antic esclau van intercanviar mirades. Al planeta no hi havia més naus que poguessin enlairar-se a l'instant. 'Necessitarien dies per trobar la manera de sortir d'allà i anar a la recerca d'en Mefus'.

– Ells trigaran tot un any a arribar a la Terra – va dir la noia amb l'esperança de ser-hi a temps. 'Només hi havia una manera de salvar la vida a en Mefus i era impedint que arribés al planeta Terra'. Ella no podria enfrontar-se a en Nappa i en Vegeta. 'No si volia conservar la vida'.

.

.

– Però tu no ets el meu enemic... – Aquella exclamació d'en Son Gohan va fer que en Cor Petit se sentís estrany amb ell mateix. Havia volgut entrenar el nen perquè tenia una força incommensurable que podia ajudar-los quan arribessin els guerrers de l'espai.

'Però havia acabat ajudant-lo en més d'una ocasió'. En principi perquè, tot i que ell mateix li havia dit que se n'havia de sortir sol, no semblava que el nen pogués sobreviure si ni tan sols podia baixar d'aquella muntanya en què havia pujat quasi sense voler.

Havia començat donant-li aquella poma d'amagat. I havia acabat gairebé orgullós dels avenços que la criatura havia fet al llarg d'aquell difícil any.

.

L'any d'absència havia passat amb rapidesa també per en Goku. Havia entrenat al planeta d'en Kaito, al qual hi havia arribat després de superar múltiples obstacles.

Al camí de la serp havia tingut més d'un petit disgust, fins i tot quan havien intentat mantenir-lo tancat en aquella casa en què semblaven no haver rebut una visita en segles. 'No havia acabat d'entendre que era el que aquella dona, amb aparença de dimoni, volia d'ell'.

Tot i així tampoc hi havia pensat gaire. El que sí havia ocupat els seus pensaments era aquell origen que ara li resultava indesitjable. 'Ell no volia tenir res a veure amb aquell poble de criminals que ara es dirigien a la Terra, el seu planeta, per destruir-lo'.

Havia entrenat durament fins a dominar vàries tècniques i ell mateix se sentia ara més madur i preparat per tot el que hagués d'afrontar en el moment de la seva tornada.

.

Eren tots davant la tele. Havien vist morir els seus amics: en Iamxa, en Ten Shin Han, en Xaos, però encara se sentien esperançats perquè podrien ressuscitar-los amb les Boles de Drac.

Tots es preguntaven si en Goku arribaria a temps i podria salvar la Terra aquell cop.

.

Mentrestant, amb la mort, la vida d'un d'ells també estava a punt de canviar per sempre.

– Fuig, Son Gohan. Vinga, ves-te'n – El nàmek (que ara sí coneixia el seu origen, gràcies als comentaries que havien fet en veure'l els dos guerrers de l'espai) va caure just després d'interposar-se entre aquell atac i el nen que havia entrenat tot aquell temps.

El fill d'en Goku va llançar-se sobre el cos del seu mestre en un intent de reanimar-lo. Plorava i es repetia, per ell mateix i pels altres, que en Cor Petit no s'hauria d'haver jugat la vida en aquell instant. 'Era, en part, culpa seva'. No havia actuat com el deixeble valent que el Cor Petit esperava, quan minuts abans no havia pogut atacar en Nappa.

'Estava massa espantat'. Era un nen. Li havia costat comprendre-ho, però ara en Satanàs n'estava del tot segur. 'No hauria d'haver esperat que es comportés com un adult'.

I no obstant se'n sentia orgullós. Va demanar-li que fugís, agonitzant. La seva vida s'apagava i no volia marxar fins que estigués segur que l'infant no corria perill.

En Gohan insistia. 'En Cor Petit no es podia morir'. Però la veritat era que al temple de Déu, el mateix Totpoderós desapareixia amb un pensament per a l'esperança. 'A l'hora de morir, en Cor Petit havia estat fins i tot més admirable que ell mateix'.

– Com he pogut canviar tant, jo, en Satanàs, l'orgullós senyor del Regne de les Tenebres, he donat la vida per intentar salvar un nen... sembla que no pugui ser. – En Gohan plorava i el nàmek ja només podia sincerar-s'hi. No hi havia esperança per a la resurrecció – Saps una cosa? Ets l'únic en tot el món que s'ha relacionat amb mi, m'has parlat com un amic. Tot aquest any que he passat amb tu, m'he sentit gairebé feliç.

Les llàgrimes rodolaven pel rostre del namekusei, mentre els guerrers s'ho miraven amb avorriment. 'Aquell tipus de drama no anava amb ells'.

En Son Gohan se sentia destrossat i, tot i així, ni tan sols en un atac de profunda ràbia havia pogut fer res contra en Nappa. El seu masenko no havia estat suficient per derrotar aquell monstre.

.

Amb aquell panorama, un Goku més segur d'ell mateix; més conscient del perill que suposava per a tots l'aparició de dos monstres com aquells, va aconseguir salvar el seu fill en l'últim moment.

Lluitaria fins a les darreres conseqüències. Primer amb en Nappa, a qui en Vegeta, després de rebre una bona pallissa, no tindria reticències a eliminar, i després amb el príncep guerrer que s'enfrontava a ell amb una força fins llavors inigualable en aquell planeta anomenat Terra.

En Vegeta se sentia intrigat, però, per la força del seu contrincant. 'El traïdor d'en Kakarot'. Com un guerrer de baix nivell, podia posar-lo en tants problemes?

A cada cop encaixat, a cada pla frustrat (transformació en Ozaru inclosa) en Vegeta se sentia també més i més humiliat.

Havia crescut creient que era l'hereu d'una de les races més poderoses de l'univers i que, com a tal, era el més fort de tots ells. 'Havia crescut creient que mai ningú podia fer-li ombra, un cop que aconseguís acabar – és clar – amb l'imperi Cold i els sequaços del maleït llangardaix'.

Aquell bany d'humilitat, primer d'un Goku que l'havia fet forçar fins el final, i després d'un mocós convertit en goril·la per la seva pròpia lluna, la que havia ideat amb rajos aliens als d'un astre que en aquell planeta ja no existia, era massa per ell.

A la Terra els aparells ja no tenien cap mena d'utilitat. 'Aquells mosquits modulaven la força segons el moment del combat, i tot el que en podia treure era un mínim d'unitats que acabava sent una gran mentida, un cop es posessin a lluitar amb més i més força contra els seus contrincants'.

En Kakarot havia augmentat sorprenentment de nivell. 'No era tan fort quan havia lluitat contra en Raditz'. I ell, per molt que hi feia, havia acabat més que esgotat.

Tots ho estaven. 'Aquella visita a la Terra: per matar en traïdor d'en Kakarot, aconseguir les Boles de Drac i demanar la vida eterna per tal d'enfrontar-se a en Freezer, no anava tal i com ell havia planejat'.

Fins i tot la bola de greix aquella que duia una espasa i que no era més que una rata covarda, li havia posat les coses difícils. 'Tot en aquell planeta, li resultava incomprensible'.

Fins al punt que només li havia quedat una opció. 'Fugir'. Amb tot el dolor del seu orgull i el cos destrossat, en Vegeta abandonava aquell intent de destruir la Terra, perquè entre tots li ho havien posat massa difícil. 'A ell, el més gran dels guerrers del seu poble'. Tot i que, finalment, i a la seva manera, totes aquelles petites criatures hi havien participat, no oblidaria mai el paper que hi havia jugat en Kakarot. 'Un guerrer de segona classe no podia haver-lo vençut d'aquella manera. Allò no podia quedar així'.

.

Mentre en Vegeta pràcticament s'arrossegava cap a la seva nau, en Krilín es disposava a donar-li el cop de gràcia amb l'espasa d'en Iajirobai. 'Aquell cop s'havia acabat tot'.

– Queda't on ets! – En Vegeta l'havia mirat amb terror. Semblava disposat a matar-lo.

– I no em deixes una oportunitat per defensar-me? – No va tenir temps de pensar en gaires coses. 'Però sí en què un príncep com ell, no podia morir d'aquella manera'.

– Per tots els amics que has mort! – En Krilín no retrocedia – Per tot el que has fet!

Tot estava a punt d'acabar.

– No! Deixa'l! – En Krilín havia sentit una veu dins seu i ara es preguntava, com si no pogués creure-s'ho, si en realitat es tractava d'en Goku – Voldria que el deixessis. Deixa'l viure, per més que et sembli sorprenent. Fes-ho per mi, t'ho demano per favor. Fes-ho

L'amic inseparable d'en Son Goku va mirar-se el guerrer que tantes vegades els havia salvat en la distància. Havia de fer-lo entrar en raó. Era absurd que li demanés una cosa com aquella. 'Ell no canviaria com en Satanàs'.

– Ja ho sé. Jo també ho crec així.- I no obstant en Goku, seguia convençut que havia de deixar-lo marxar.

En Krilín va pensar en tot el que havien batallat per salvar el seu món d'aquells monstres. En què era egoista deixar-lo viure. 'No es mereixia cap mena de clemència. Si fins i tot havia mort a sang freda el seu company'. No hi havia cap motiu per deixar-lo marxar. Cap indici per a l'esperança.

Aquell alienígena despietat no era dels que després es penedia dels seus actes.

– Ja ho sé i també sé que té una força extraordinària. Ni jo mateix podria explicar-te per què. És una cosa que jo mateix no arribo a entendre. – En Goku, malferit, intentava raonar aquella petició. 'L'unic cert era que havia sentit que allò havia de ser així'. Un pressentiment l'havia convençut que era d'aquella manera com tot havia d'anar. – En el moment en què t'he vist aixecar l'espasa per desfer-te'n, he sentit que l'havíem de deixar viure. Deixa'l anar-se'n Krilín, deixa'l.

Havia estat un estrany pressentiment. Però també un acte d'egoisme. 'Havia descobert que aquell home era més fort que ell, l'havia sobtat i, fins i tot, s'havia sentit ofès en comprendre que aquella lluita podia no guanyar-la; però també s'havia sentit estimulat: havia de vèncer un contrincant difícil de debò. Tot un repte'.

I per primera vegada verbalitzava una veritat: Ell també era un guerrer de l'espai. Per ell, lluitar era una necessitat vital.

En Krilín va seguir amb l'espasa en alt, resistint-se a complir el desig del seu amic.

'Aquell monstre havia eliminat els seus amics'. No podia deixar-lo marxar. Però finalment havia cedit als precs d'en Son Goku. El seu col·lega d'infància li havia pregat telepàticament aquell esforç que tan mal feia a en Krilín. 'Perquè havia matat en Xaos, en Iamxa, i en Ten Shin Han'. I perquè no era gens encertat. I tampoc era prudent. No semblava en absolut que hagués de ser el millor pel futur del món. 'Però devia aquell favor a en Goku'.

– L'hauràs de guanyar, la propera vegada, Goku!

– La pròxima vegada us esclafaré a tots – En Vegeta va parlar, quan en Krilín ja havia deixat caure l'espasa a terra. 'Allò no quedaria d'aquella manera'. El príncep se sentia vilipendiat, fins i tot per l'absurditat de ser perdonat d'aquella manera – Quan torni us prometo que faré esclatar tot el planeta i no en quedaran supervivents.

En Krilín, mort de ràbia, sentia unes ganes enormes de tornar a agafar l'espasa quan una presència que, fins llavors cap d'ells havia notat, va deixar-se pas a través del terreny rocós.

– No! No el deixis marxar! – Un jove prim de cabell roig i mirada enrabiada es dirigia cap a la nau d'en Vegeta amb una estranya arma de foc. En Krilín va retrocedir amb la sorpresa al rostre i en Goku, malferit com estava, ni tan sols va poder reaccionar.

En Iajirobai, recuperant-se de l'ensurt, va mirar a dreta i esquerra i va adonar-se llavors que feia ja molta estona que ho havia vist. 'Però la seva ment no ho havia processat'. Una nau, més gran que la càpsula dels saiyans, era un tros enllà; amb l'aparença d'haver aterrat en pèssimes condicions. 'Potser mentre ells es barallaven amb el monstre de l'espai'.

El noi semblava humà, però vestia robes estrafolàries.

– Com has pogut?– Va cridar boig de ràbia a en Krilín en adonar-se que el seu dispar d'energia ja no havia pogut tocar la nau d'en Vegeta. 'Aquesta s'havia enlairat una mil·lèsima de segon abans, evitant-la, i privant-lo així de venjar tot el poble tsufur'. – Com heu pogut deixar-lo escapar? Es tracta d'un monstre! Farà pols l'univers, com tots els seus ascendents!

El jove desconegut per tots va caure de genolls a terra. Plorava d'impotència. Havia fet aquell llarg viatge per tal de veure els saiyajins vençuts. 'S'havia perdut per l'espai, perquè tenia pocs coneixements de navegació i poca idea d'on era la Terra, i només l'havia salvat el fet que, abans de marxar, havia pres el vell detector que la Nasu encara conservava entre les seves pertinències. El vell detector d'en Bardock'. Una petita maquinària de tecnologia coneguda (inspirada en els moderns coneixements tsufurs) que no obstant li havia dut molts problemes, perquè ningú abans s'havia molestat a intentar-la sintonitzar amb els aparells que encara quedaven i que pertanyien als guerrers de l'espai.

– No hi ha dret! – va colpejar amb ràbia una roca, fent-se molt mal al puny. 'Havia fet aquell viatge totalment en va'.

En Krilín, a només uns centímetres de distància, continuava preguntant-se qui era aquell jove i per què semblava tenir aquell deute pendent amb el guerrer que acabaven de deixar marxar.

.

.

– El mataré, Pineau! – La veu alterada de la Nasu irrompia amb força en aquella vella nau que, finalment, el vell esclau havia pogut reparar.

'Es tractava – aquesta sí – d'una nau antiga i completament tsufur. Una de les andròmines amb les que alguns dels seus –molt pocs – havien aconseguit fugir del planeta Vegeta.

– El mataré – va repetir la princesa, amb la mà al cap, sense adonar-se que, en comptes, d'allisar-se el cabell, l'únic que aconseguia era eriçar-se'l més. – No només ha fugit a l'aventura, sinó que pensa suïcidar-se i ho pensa fer amb l'ajuda del MEU detector. Del detector d'en Bardock, Pineau. Te n'adones? Ho veus, oi, que està completament sonat?

– És només una criatura – va intentar tranquil·litzar-la ell, encara que compartia el seu nerviosisme. 'Ella posava al crit al cel perquè allò era una bogeria, però ell temia realment pel que es trobarien en arribar a la Terra'. I si no podien salvar-li la vida?

– Sé el que penses – va avançar-se ella, sense que ell hagués dit o fet res al respecte – Sé que penses que arribarem allà i em posaré de part d'en Vegeta – va continuar anant amunt i avall per la nau – Però deixa'm dir-te que no em podré posar de cap banda. Perquè no sóc suficientment forta per fer-ho. És clar que el meu costat és el d'en Vegeta, però no podré fer-hi res. Quan em vegi amb aquestes robes, m'eliminarà! I ho farà amb tu també! Amb en Mefus! No hi ha esperança per nosaltres. I tampoc n'hi ha pel planeta Terra.

Lamentava posar-se d'aquella manera, però era de l'única manera que podia reaccionar; sabent l'estupidesa que havia comès en Mefus. 'Sabent-se inferior a en Nappa i en Vegeta. Inútil en qualsevol dels escenaris'.

Per més que apreciés en Pineau, a més, el seu lloc era amb els saiyans. 'Era la princesa d'aquella raça'. Encara no podia oblidar aquell títol. 'Primer havia d'aconseguir que en Freezer fos eliminat. Havia de viure per veure el moment en què en Vegeta assoliria aquella fita, amb la seva ajuda, és clar'.

Encara que ja no pogués comptar amb qui ella sempre havia pensat. 'Per molt que hagués millorat, en Kakarot difícilment podria haver vençut en Vegeta'.

Tot i que se li apareixia el rostre d'en Bardock i feia que ella mateixa dubtés de les seves conviccions. 'Havia tingut aquell pressentiment quan en Kakarot era tan sols un nadó. Llavors, i molt després també, havia estat convençuda que el petit guerrer de classe baixa, acabaria per sorprendre'ls a tots'.

O potser només era perquè s'assemblava tant al seu pare. A l'home que ella havia admirat. 'El guerrer que l'havia salvat amb l'engany de fer-li abandonar el planeta'.

En Mefus, en Kakarot, la Terra. Fins que no van ser dins l'atmosfera terrestre, durant setmanes, no va preocupar-se pel destí del seu germà. 'Estava segura que seria en Vegeta qui arrasaria amb tot'.

Però llavors, amb en Pineau conduint la nau amb màxima concentració, va adonar-se que no sentia l'energia del seu germà. Ella no detectava encara qualsevol tipus de _ki_. Però havia entrenat suficientment aquells anys, com perquè una força tan aclaparadora com la del seu germà, en un planeta tan minúscul com aquell, no passés desapercebuda pel seu sisè sentit.

Estava tot en calma. I no hi havia rastre d'en Vegeta.

Va sentir-se espantada. I sola. 'Potser ja no hi havia cap esperança per la seva raça'. El destí els hauria deparat la mort del príncep, precisament en mans dels terrestres? 'Inofensives i petites criatures que en Kakarot hauria d'haver eliminat anys abans'.

Quan van aterrar, seguint el petit radar d'energia que en Pineau havia incorporat a la nau, va quedar-se clavada en un punt indeterminat del vehicle espacial.

'No estava preparada per trobar-se amb el cadàver del seu germà'.

.

.

Allà on eren, en Mefus continuava sent un estrany. En Krilín va intentar fer-li un parell de preguntes sobre el perquè d'aquell odi als guerrers de l'espai. 'Encara que fos perfectament imaginable'.

Que era descendent d'una raça que s'havia vist esclafada i aniquilada quasi completament per aquells bèsties era una part de la història que havia quedat molt clara. 'Però com podia ser que els hagués seguit fins allà, a través de l'univers, era la part que a en Krilín i a en Iajirobai, no els quedava gens clara'.

– Però per què volien acabar amb vosaltres? – va preguntar en Iajirobai fastiguejat i amb un toc d'ironia. 'No era estrany que aquells monstres volguessin acabar amb tot, de la manera que havia vist que eren; el que era veritablement estrany era que encara en quedessin supervivents a l'univers.

– Érem més intel·ligents, teníem la tecnologia més avançada. Ells vivien en coves, quasi sense civilitzar. Van decidir acabar amb nosaltres i prendre'ns-ho tot. Primer ho van fer al llarg dels anys, i després van acabar amb tots. Només uns pocs van poder fugir i ho van haver de fer sense que els saiyans en fossin conscients. – va prémer els punys de nou amb odi – Ens haguessin seguit a través del temps i de l'espai per eliminar-nos.

La irrupció d'una aeronau terrestre, va interrompre el llarg monòleg. En Goku se l'escoltava ple de ràbia. 'En Kaito ja li havia explicat aquella història'. Odiava tenir res a veure amb aquella gent, encara que en un moment de debilitat com aquell, fos més conscient que mai, que n'havia heretat aquella necessitat per la lluita.

.

.

Moments després el Follet Tortuga i la Bulma baixaven de l'aeronau i s'agenollaven preocupats al costat d'en Goku, mentre que la Xixi perdia els nervis en veure l'estat del seu fill, _desaparegut_ durant tant de temps.

– Xixi! Aquí hi ha en Goku. Està molt mal ferit – Ni les paraules d'en Krilín havien fet que ella desviés la seva atenció d'en Son Gohan. Se sentia traïda per en Goku. 'Per culpa seva, el seu fillet s'havia ficat en aquell merder. Havia estat un any sense veure'l. Havia corregut perills i ho hauria d'haver passat fatal amb un monstre com en Satanàs Cor Petit'. I encara que, en el fons, fins llavors s'havia sentit orgullosa de l'actuació d'en Son Goku davant de l'enemic, no podia evitar culpar-lo de tot allò.

'Alguna cosa s'havia trencat dins seu'. No era capaç de reaccionar. La Xixi que estimava bojament el seu fill, no era capaç de recuperar, en aquell instant, la jove enamorada i romàntica que havia estat. Va prémer el cos d'en Son Gohan contra el seu i va tenir un pensament que va inquietar-la: 'Alguna cosa li deia que, a partir de llavors, res tornaria a ser com havia estat abans de l'arribada del maleït germà d'en Son Goku'.

Malgrat tot, fins aquell moment, havia albergat esperances de recuperar la seva família després de la lluita i tornar al Mont Paos com si res hagués passat. 'Tenien anys i panys per recuperar el temps perdut'. Però una ràbia que no havia sentit mai abans contra en Son Goku, pràcticament la va posseir. 'No era així com hauria d'haver estat el seu matrimoni. No era això el que ella esperava, quan li havia fet prometre que s'hi casaria'.

Havia estat segura que aconseguiria allunyar en Goku de les males influències dels seus amics. Que aconseguiria que en Son Gohan fos un gran savi, i que en temps de pau, les arts marcials serien història. Però ara, no només havia de conviure amb tot allò que durant un temps havia fingit acceptar, però que havia volgut deixar enrere en ser mare; sinó que a més es veia de sobte involucrada – i hi veia el seu fill – en una horrible història d'alienígenes sense escrúpols.

.

.

Enmig de tot aquella desolació, va arribar una altra nau.

Un home de molta edat, va baixar de la màquina espacial, amb la vista fixada en el seu nebot. L'havia vist tot just obrir-se la porta de la nau. 'Era viu'.

Va avançar cap a ell, per abraçar-lo. 'Alleujat, oblidant ja el pes dels malsons que li havien fet creure que no tornaria a veure'l, no havia volgut dirigir-li ni un sol retret'. Si bé sabia que no passaria el mateix amb Ella.

Ella que era a la nau en xoc, perquè com en Pineau, s'havia adonat que no hi havia cap rastre d'en Vegeta.

– És el meu oncle – Va presentar en Mefus al nouvingut. Tots van mirar-lo, però no van moure's d'allà on eren. El jove acabava de repetir-los la història (ara amb la presència d'en Follet Tortuga i la colla) dels tsufurs i de com havien estat vençuts pels saiyajins.

En Krilín no va dir res, però va comprendre que el noi no havia viscut la història en primera persona. 'No només per l'edat'. Sinó perquè, encara que sabent com n'eren de despietats, era perfectament creïble, havia explicat dues històries molt semblants, però en les quals els saiyans eren en el segon relat molt més cruels que en l'anterior'.

En Pineau va saludar en Krilín amb un estrany moviment de cap, típic en les salutacions tsufurs, i va observar el panorama.

– Estic sorprès. No m'hagués imaginat que algú pogués vèncer-los mai. – Sabia que ella podia escoltar-lo, però no podia evitar fer aquella observació. 'Era gairebé increïble pensar que els terrestres havien fet el que cap poble de l'univers, excepte en Freezer, havia aconseguit fins aleshores'.

– Sí – va convenir el Follet Tortuga – Així que us n'heu sortit sols de tot això...

En Krilín va fer un pas endavant per parlar. 'Havia de dir-los la veritat d'una vegada. Havien de saber que l'havia deixat escapar'.

En Mefus, amb gest contrariat, també va voler parlar a l'hora.

Però cap dels dos va poder dir gaire res.

Una nova energia va fer que en Krilín dirigís la mirada a la darrera de les naus que havia arribat allà. El Follet Tortuga i en Son Goku havien fet el mateix.

– Havia entès que la vostra era una raça amb poca força de lluita – va murmurar el petit guerrer z segur que els sentits no l'enganyaven. 'Qui fos que encara estigués dins la nau, superava i per molt, la força vital d'en Mefus i en Pineau'.

– En realitat, històricament, la nostra raça ha tingut alguns guerrers – va mentir àgilment en Pineau.

.

Va baixar de l'aeronau i va mirar endavant. Havia localitzat diferents subjectes en aquell espai marró de terra que semblava haver estat semidestruït per una força sobrenatural en la majoria de móns però que a ella se li feia molt familiar.

Tots van mirar-la expectants, ja no pel fet de ser una alienígena o de pertànyer a una classe guerrera de la raça que se'ls acabava d'aparèixer; sinó perquè era tot allò i també era una fèmina.

'Era com si en notar-li el _ki_, els terrícoles amics d'en Goku no haguessin previst aquella possibilitat'.

Ella va mirar als ulls a en Mefus des de la distància i ho va fer gairebé amb ferocitat. 'S'hi havia jugat molt en aquell viatge'.

Va avançar cap a ell, ignorant la resta de persones que ara es centraven en ella. I que la miraven, com interrogant-se qui era, o per què una noia jove podia desprendre aparentment aquella energia. 'No era com si els guerrers de l'espais no haguessin després una energia molt superior, però aquella situació (sobretot després que en Mefus els parlés d'una raça pacífica) era nova'.

– T'hauria d'eliminar – va aixecar la mà, disposada a bufetejar-lo. Però en Pineau hi va intercedir.

– Us presento la meva filla – Va dir mirant als demés, ignorant el fet que s'havia interposat entre la jove i en Mefus, evitant que aquest fos colpejat. Ella va aturar el cop quasi en l'últim instant. 'Respectava massa a en Pineau per fer allò'. – Perdoneu-la. La fugida del seu cosí, ens ha tingut a tots molt preocupats.

Ella, però, no es va privar de seguir parlant. 'Estava massa ofuscada per callar-s'ho'.

– Que et pensaves que hagués passat si en Vegeta fos viu, eh? – va respirar amb dificultat i ràbia – Ja t'ho dic jo que hagués passat, idiota! T'hagués eliminat... Un insecte li hagués durat més que tu!

– És clar i tu te n'haguessis alegrat – havia refutat en Mefus – Qualsevol diria que ara _la perfecte tsufur_, defensa aquells monstres.

Havia dit allò amb tota la mala intenció i ironia del món. 'Sabia que ser qualificada de tsufur, sense poder-lo contradir, l'omplia de ràbia interna'. O s'atreviria a dir-los a aquella gent que ella també pertanyia a l'enemic? Que era part dels monstres que havien matat els seus amics?

– Si en Vegeta no fos mort... – va continuar.

– No és mort –va contradir-la en Krilín quasi amb temor. 'De sobte, ella li havia transmès un respecte inquietant. Com si també pretengués arrasar-ho tot. Va forçar-se a recordar que aquell era un temor infundat'. Els homes que l'acompanyaven semblaven bona gent. – Li he perdonat la vida.

– Tu... has fet... – La noia va girar-se cap al jove de cap pelat amb sorpresa. Ell, en aquesta ocasió, també va malinterpretar-la. Va pensar-se que ara ella l'acusaria d'haver-lo deixat viure.

Va disculpar-se sincerament: – Ho sento, jo...

Davant aquell penediment, en Son Goku – que sabia la càrrega que arrossegaria ara el seu amic de l'ànima – va intercedir.

– Jo li ho he demanat – va dir fent que ella es quedés parada de sobte, oblidant tota la ràbia cap a en Mefus i la confusió per on pararia ara en Vegeta. 'Coneixia aquella veu'. L'havia sentit a través del detector que li havia cedit en Raditz, un any abans.

Va retrocedir uns passos enrere. Amb la mirada, encara confosa, fixa en el Pineau. 'Mentalment van entendre's a la perfecció'. Ambdós sabien a qui pertanyia aquella veu.

Va girar-se i va caminar uns passos per veure'l de més a prop.

Va sobresaltar-se en fixar-se en ell. I va creuar-hi la mirada sense ser capaç d'apartar-ne els ulls.

- Tu has fet això? Li has perdonat la vida? Per què? – Havia avançat ara un parell de metres més fins a mirar-lo, allà tirat, malferit com estava, de fit a fit.

- Sí. M'entrenaré i quan ens tornem a trobar serà un plaer vèncer-lo – Va somriure quasi amb aire infantil, davant la mirada i les queixes dels amics que l'envoltaven, i ella ja no va poder fixar-se en res més. Va intentar donar un cop d'ull als homes que també eren allà i a la noia de cabells blaus que es mantenia plorosa de genolls, però inevitablement va tornar la vista a l'home que era tirat davant seu, quasi completament destrossat per la batalla. 'Però viu i conscient'.

Hi havia algú més enllà de tots els altres: una dona amb un nen en braços, que semblava ignorar tota l'escena, escenificant un autèntic drama mentre gronxava la criatura gairebé histèricament.

El món seguia movent-se al seu voltant, però de sobte era com si tot hagués quedat aturat.

La mirada de la Nasu va creuar-se de nou amb la del saiyan de segona classe i va ser com si una força els empenyés a mantenir-se així, en silenci; com si els dos estiguessin exactament mirant el mateix. Llegint alguna cosa entre línies. El temps s'havia parat i havia llançat la Nasu molts anys abans, se sentia com si l'haguessin empès quasi a una altra vida.

'L'havia perdonat per tornar-hi a lluitar'. Era exactament allò el que s'esperava d'un guerrer de l'espai. I no obstant, pel que havia entès de l'arribada d'en Raditz, no era un guerrer de l'espai en absolut.

Seria un misteri que hauria de resoldre si volia dur a terme el seu pla. Malferit com estava, ella ara només s'atrevia a mirar-lo als ulls, com si no hi hagués res més que li interessés d'aquell home que era ensangonat allà; que pràcticament havia estat a les portes de la mort.

- Goku? – En Krilín va mirar-se el seu amic amb sorpresa. Hi havia alguna cosa en aquell moment que va inquietar-lo.

La Bulma i el Follet Tortuga, que eren encara pensant en com podien haver mort tants dels seus amics, també van alçar la vista en adonar-se del silenci que ara hi havia. Mai, excepte potser en una lluita, en Goku els havia semblat tan concentrat com ho estava ara. 'Alguna cosa l'inquietava, però ni ell sabia identificar què era'.

- Ja ens coneixíem? És com si ja... – La pregunta llançada amb total inconsciència va rebotar violentament contra el pit de la princesa saiyan, ara reconvertida en tsufur, però també ho va fer contra la pràctica totalitat dels presents.

'No era gens alentidor que a en Goku, aquella noia desconeguda, li fos familiar; encara que fos vagament'. No, després de tot el que havia passat.

La Nasu, fent el cor fort, però sobretot amb la intenció de no deixar escapar aquella oportunitat per dur a terme el seu pla, va fingir somriure sense amagar aquell estrany bri de comprensió.

- Qui sap, no? Potser ens vam conèixer en una altra vida...

'Dir-li la veritat hagués estat perdre l'oportunitat de la que disposava ara. Ell no la recordava. Era impossible. Només la notava estranyament familiar, com si la tingués present en algun lloc més enllà de la seva pròpia consciència. Com si aquella mirada hagués estat sempre allà i inexplicablement no necessités recordar-la per tenir-la present'.

En Krilín i el Follet Tortuga havien retrocedit en escoltar la pregunta d'en Goku, però ara ja lluïen relaxats. Si ella no el coneixia. Si ell no la coneixia. No hi havia res a témer. Devia ser cert que venien d'aquell planeta on s'havien refugiat espantats per la desaparició de la seva pròpia raça. 'Pel genocidi que havien patit en mans dels saiyans; aquells éssers despietats que havien enviat en Goku a la Terra, i que tants anys després havien pretès destruir-ho tot'.

– És hora de marxar – va raonar la Bulma encara amb el cor encongit per la mort d'en Iamcha i dels altres. No era la Nasu qui atreia, però, l'atenció de la jove de Corporació Càpsula. La noia de cabells blaus es mirava la dona morena que continuava ignorant el seu marit després que aquest els hagués salvat a tots.

'Així d'injust ho veia la jove científica'.

No obstant, la Bulma no va adonar-se que, mentre que en Follet Tortuga proposava a l'ancià tsufur i al seu nebot acompanyar-los – sobretot perquè així els metges terrícoles podrien curar el jove – la noia desconeguda continuava clavant la seva mirada, negra i dura, en el seu amic Goku.

El jove heroi mantenia ara una conversa peculiarment serena amb el seu amic Krilín.

.

'S'assemblava tant al Bardock'. Era com tornar a tenir-lo davant. Però a la vegada no tenia la mirada del guerrer que ella havia conegut. A la Nasu no se li va escapar el fet que la mirada d'en Bardock era, com la de tots els guerrers que ella havia conegut – com la seva pròpia – molt més freda que aquella que encara ara la tornava a observar amb curiositat.

– Com és que a tots us va la roba gran? – No podia ser que li preguntés allò. Era una pregunta completament estúpida. 'En això s'havia convertit aquell guerrer?'. Els terrícoles estaven realment fets d'una pasta prou especial com per preguntar rucades sobre la roba en un moment tan tens?

– No ens va gran. És ample. La roba tradicional tsufur és així. – Va dir allisant-se la faldilla llarga i de dibuixos acolorits i estrambòtics, mentre tornava a alçar-se la màniga que li relliscava pel braç, deixant al descobert una de les seves espatlles.

Una vegada, ja feia molts anys, s'havia sentit humiliada en dur aquella roba però ara s'hi havia acostumat de tal manera que va sorprendre's i va sentir-se ofesa i ridícula en adonar-se que ella també ho pensava. 'La roba tsufur era massa ample i acolorida i, no obstant, no era allò exactament el que ell havia volgut dir. No semblava que a en Kakarot li preocupés gens que algú anés o no a la moda o que guardés el gust per al vestir'.

Va sospirar. Els seguiria volant. 'No estava d'humor per pujar a aquell artefacte'.

.


	11. Cap10 Les sospites d'en Follet Tortuga

**Capítol 10. Les sospites d'en Follet Tortuga. **

Va mirar una vegada més al seu voltant. En Pineau agafava en Mefus per les espatlles i l'empenyia suaument a l'aeronau terrestre amb la qual els havien ofert viatjar els amics d'en Kakarot.

– Us segueixo volant – Va dir-ho gairebé xiuxiuejant. Va caminar, però, uns metres, observant en quines condicions havia quedat la nau amb la què en Mefus havia arribat a la Terra. 'Devia haver estat una baralla realment ferotge si cap d'ells s'havia adonat que aquell aparell es precipitava al terra d'aquella manera'.

Va alçar el vol just en el moment que en Pineau establia una conversa amb el Follet Tortuga. Parlaven d'en Mefus i el perillós viatge que aquest havia emprés a través de l'espai.

El seu cap bullia amb pensaments inquiets. 'En Kakarot'. D'alguna manera estranya en Bardock i ell eren com dos gotes d'aigua, i al mateix temps, no ho eren en absolut.

Era com distorsionar la imatge d'una mateixa persona: deixava de ser-ho, però conservava alguna cosa que hi recordava. L'home tenia els ulls, la mandíbula, el cabell, i també l'alçada d'en Bardock. Però, en canvi, no s'hi assemblava en la mirada ni el gest facial, ni tan sols en la manera de caure derrotat: somriure després d'una derrota com aquella era una tasca impensable pels de la seva raça. 'Fer-ho, a més, de forma agredolça: lamentar la mort dels éssers estimats amb aquella naturalitat amb què ho havien fet els seus amics, i acceptar-ho amb aquella mirada trista però forta, tan plena de tantes coses; tampoc era propi dels guerrers de l'espai'. No s'imaginava en Bardock deixant que els altres ploressin una pèrdua d'aquella manera tan oberta, ni tan sols si el dolor era tan genuí com el que semblava sentir ara aquella noia de cabells blaus que no s'havia separat del costat d'un malferit Goku; com tampoc ho havien fet, de fet, els altres terrestres que l'acompanyaven.

Va ser a l'aire abans que l'aeronau i, després, va seguir-la en silenci, permetent que l'aire fresc – del capvespre d'aquell món – deixés en ella una renovada lleugeresa. 'No s'enfonsaria ara. En Vegeta era viu i ella havia arribat a la Terra i havia conegut en Kakarot'. Trobaria aviat la manera de què totes aquelles peces soltes encaixessin.

No sabia encara com, però tenia el pressentiment que tot el que estava passant havia d'encaixar finalment d'alguna manera. Els esdeveniments fluïen de manera massa fàcil, aquesta vegada. Era com si d'alguna manera, després d'haver-se desviat d'un camí, hagués tornat al punt exacte on tot tornava a prendre sentit.

El seu vol va perdre alçada quan l'aeronau també va descendir.

'Aquell era el lloc on havia començat la batalla'. Allà hi havia guerrers morts en combat. Guerrers que, encara que fos indirectament, havia assassinat en Vegeta. 'Tan natural com havia estat sempre, tan estranyament culpós com de sobte li semblava'.

En Pineau va mirar-la de reüll quan va veure-la aparèixer ja en la penombra. 'La noia va limitar-se a mirar-s'ho prop de la nau terrícola'. Pensativa i trista. Encara que només algú com ell, com l'antic esclau que tan bé la coneixia, pogués distingir la tristesa en el rostre sempre seré de la princesa saiyajin.

– És molt estranya, oi? – va preguntar en Iajirobai a en Mefus quan ella va aparèixer en escena. El somriure fastiguejat del jove tsufur va delatar-lo – No us porteu precisament bé, eh?

L'Ox Satan va posar una mà a l'espatlla d'en Mefus: - Segur que tampoc et cau tan malament – va sospirar – Jo sempre havia volgut tenir més de dos fills, per a què poguessin barallar-se entre ells. Beneïda gelosia quan és producte de l'edat!

El gran home va mirar a la seva filla alhora que deia allò: - Tan debò la Xixi sí que tingui més d'un petitó... – va picar l'ullet als seus interlocutors – Potser així deixa de preocupar-se tant per en Son Gohan. És clar que és fill d'en Goku, aquest nen està fet d'una pasta especial.

– En Goku... – el tsufur pèl - roig no va poder evitar dir allò – Ell també és un d'ells. Enviat per destruir la Terra.

– I l'ha salvat tants cops...

Les paraules d'en Follet Tortuga van fer que en Mefus callés. 'Aquella gent adorava en Son Goku, tant era si provenia d'una raça horrible'. Li recordaven tant a en Pineau...

.

La Nasu, que no s'havia mogut d'on era, va veure tota l'escena amb cerimoniosa solemnitat. Fins que en recollir un dels cadàvers en Krilín va cridar la seva atenció.

L'actitud del noi no havia estat igual que amb els altres. 'Era com si sentís una barreja de llàstima i respecte pel propietari d'aquell darrer cos'.

Per simple curiositat va donar dos passos endavant. Només se sentia encuriosida pel que fos que estigués passant allà.

Va estranyar-se'n una mica, però per raons diferents a les què segurament duien a en Krilín a actuar d'aquella manera.

– Un namekià... – va dir, com si fos una evidència. No va adonar-se que en Krilín se l'havia quedat mirant amb interès – N'expliquen tantes de coses del seu poble a l'univers. Són éssers espirituals i també màgics. Existeixen moltes llegendes que en fan referència, però mai m'hagués imaginat que havien viatjat prou com per arribar a la Terra.

– Durant molt temps va ser un terrible enemic nostre –va dir en Krilín a mode d'una resposta que ella no havia esperat. – És sorprenent que canviés prou com per sacrificar-se per en Son Gohan.

– El fill d'en Kak... d'en Goku – va afegir la pensativa noia.

– Exacte. – La Nasu va retrocedir en adonar-se que el noi amb tota la naturalitat amistosa del món li havia tocat el braç – Au, anem. És tard i a aquestes hores en aquesta part del planeta fa fred, acompanya'ns a la nau. Potser ens podràs parlar de Nàmek...

Va sentir, però, que ella no hauria de ser allà.

Era la sensació que tenia si s'adonava que viatjaven amb les tres víctimes d'en Vegeta i en Nappa, i amb gent d'allò més afligida per aquestes morts.

No obstant, no va trobar arguments per negar-s'hi. 'No era gens adequat mostrar-se gaire diferent del què eren en Mefus i en Pineau'.

Va caminar cap a l'artefacte amb la mirada posada en aquella mena de taüts que pretenien conservar els cossos. Però no va ser fins que va haver pujat a l'aeronau que va penedir-se d'haver fet allò.

No passava desapercebuda per cap de les persones que hi viatjaven. Mentre que la majoria se la miraven amb curiositat i sorprenent simpatia (tenint en compte que ella havia fet poc o res per establir-hi cap mena de conversa o contacte); no havia despertat la mateixa sensació en la Xixi, aquella dona que abraçava el seu nen i que continuava aliena a la situació de la resta de persones que l'acompanyaven. 'No s'havia aixecat en cap moment, com si ho havien fet els altres, per observar els cossos dels seus amics'.

Ni tan sols havia fet res que indiqués que era la parella d'en Kakarot. 'Però tan evident com era que era la mare de la criatura, havia de ser-ho... d'alguna manera almenys'.

En Iajirobai devia sentir-se inquietat per la mateixa realitat que ella. O això va semblar-li en fer aquella pregunta: - És que no et penses preocupar pel teu marit? Està malferit i ni tan sols te'l mires...

'Pel que semblava aquells dos sí que estaven aparellats'. Era una actitud ben estranya per part d'una raça que semblava mostrar tant els seus afectes.

Va avergonyir-se, quasi com si fos una nena petita a qui havien atrapat en una trapelleria, quan va creuar la seva mirada amb la d'en Kakarot. 'Va adonar-se llavors que portava tota l'estona mirant-lo a ell'. El noi va limitar-se a somriure-li.

Va mig girar-se per mirar per la finestra. 'Quanta estona havia estat allà parada?'.

– Puc pegar la teva dona, Goku? – L'expressió d'en Iajirobai i l'explosió de caràcter de la Xixi van fer, però, que tornés la vista a l'interior de la nau. En Goku va tornar a somriure-li amistosament i ella (quasi sense ser-ne adonar-se'n) va tornar-li aquell somriure.

La següent vegada que en Iajirobai va queixar-se perquè allò que anomenaven les mongetes màgiques trigarien a estar a punt i ell tenia gana llavors, va fer que es dirigissin (de manera inconscient) una mirada quasi còmplice. 'Què estava passant pel cap d'en Kakarot?'.

Mai ningú – en tota la seva vida – li havia mostrat confiança d'una manera tan ràpida. I no era només cosa del noi, també els altres els tractaven ja com a part d'aquella expedició.

Al Nou Món Tsufur sempre s'havia mantingut allunyada de les altres persones, més enllà d'en Pineau i ocasionalment i per força en Mefus, i ara s'adonava que allò estava prou bé.

'Aquella manera de tractar amb els altres, com ells feien uns amb d'altres, amb naturalitat i gairebé amb brutal confiança'. Tenien caràcters peculiars i, tot i així, junts conformaven un quadre únic però agradable de contemplar.

Va repenjar-se a la paret de la nau, alliberant-se de la tensió que havia mantingut fins llavors. 'Ni sospitaven d'ella ni repetien incansablement com de criminals eren els guerrers de l'espai. O bé, sí ho feien, però amb la diferència que parlaven d'un parell o tres en concret. Amb la diferència que tothom tractava en Kakarot com un més, tot i saber-ne l'origen'.

Ningú esperava que s'aixequés i comencés a eliminar a tothom, només pel fet de ser un saiyajin. I ell actuava d'una manera tan peculiar (si es mirava des de l'òptica saiyan) que li costava recordar que tot allò anava d'en fill del Bardock. 'Bé, si no el mirava és clar. Perquè físicament era un fet impossible d'oblidar'.

Va intentar distreure's amb la mirada posada a fora de la nau, on ja era totalment fosc. Mantenia, però, l'atenció en la conversa on els terrícoles lamentaven no poder ressuscitar els seus amics i parlaven d'aquelles estranyes esferes, les Boles de Drac.

– Els dos guerrers les coneixien. Un dels seus motius per venir aquí era trobar-les i demanar un desig – va aclarir de nou l'amic cap pelat d'en Goku – Però va haver-hi una cosa que em va sorprendre. Van dir que tant se val si mataven en Cor Petit, podrien aconseguir-les al planeta Nàmek.

'Nàmek'.

Amb la vista posada a les estrelles, el cansament per les pors i les presses acumulades, s'havia trencat ara una barrera que sempre era present en ella. 'El pensament fred i la distància amb el món que l'envoltava'. La seva veu, que ells amb prou feines havien escoltat abans, va fer que tots es giressin cap a ella.

– El pare sempre parlava de l'estranya gent de Nàmek. S'explicaven llegendes sobre els poders que tenien. Mai vaig sentir-li a dir on parava aquell planeta... – un clic al cervell va fer que s'adonés del que havia dit, justament després de pronunciar-ho en veu alta. Va mirar-se en Pineau, que l'observava en silenci – I segurament no ho sabies...

– No... – Poca cosa més podia dir ell. En Mefus semblava prou sorprès. 'Ella havia utilitzat un to desconegut'.

– Espereu – va interrompre en Goku – Puc demanar-li a en Kaito. Ell ens dirà on és aquest planeta.

– En Kaito? – va preguntar la Nasu en veu baixa en el moment que una veu absent es colava a la nau.

Mentre el Déu parlava sobre el planeta d'en Cor Petit, la Nasu – que també havia sentit llegendes sobre els Déus majors i menors que regnaven les galàxies i els móns – va tornar a mirar llargament en Kakarot, sense ser-ne ni ella mateixa del tot conscient.

Va deixar caure el cap (amb cansament) contra la paret de la nau on ja era recolzada, fent que el cabell se li tirés enrere.

En tornar la vista endavant, en Kaito ja havia callat i ara era la noia de cabell blau qui calculava alguna cosa. 'No els havia estat escoltant'.

Va mirar-se els peus, intentant concentrar-se en el què deien. Però alguna cosa va distreure-la en la seva intenció: el fill petit d'en Bardock la mirava amb aire divertit.

Lluny d'ofendre's, va tornar-li la mirada. 'Si n'hagués sabut, si hagués estat natural en ella, hagués somrigut obertament'.

.

'Allò no era normal'. En Follet Tortuga estava preocupat per la distància en anys que la Bulma assegurava que hi havia a Nàmek. Però el soroll d'assentiment quasi imperceptible que en Mixet Murri havia fet, desviant la seva vista cap a la part posterior de la nau, va atraure la seva atenció. 'Què estava passant allà?'.

La Xixi seguia balancejant el seu fill davant el disgust dissimulat d'en Iajirobai i del mateix Gohan, ara despert, que intentava donar idees sobre el viatge a Nàmek als seus amics.

'Però en Mixet Murri havia mirat més enrere'.

Era una mirada tan peculiar, tan diferent, que no va entendre perquè els altres no semblaven reparar-hi. Hi havia una no gens dissimulada complicitat entre aquells dos.

No era res cridaner, ni tan sols semblava premeditat, però hi havia una curiositat recíproca entre ambdós. 'Si ell no fos en Son Goku, no hi hauria pas res d'estrany en tot allò'. Aquella noia per alienígena que fos era força guapa, i tot i que duien unes robes d'allò més particulars, resultava bastant atractiva fins i tot pel criteri terrestre'. Molt, si n'havia de donar una opinió personal. 'Però no era com si a ell no li agradessin totes les dones atractives que se li posessin davant'.

I era evident (coneixent-lo una mica) que l'actitud d'en Goku no era per allò. 'La Bulma tenia un cos molt més explosiu i la Xixi havia estat molt maca de joveneta, i ni tan sols aquesta última, havia aconseguit seduir en Goku amb aquell tipus d'arguments'.

Fos quin fos el motiu pel qual en Son Goku i aquella noia semblaven congeniar tan bé, no tenia res a veure amb l'aspecte d'ella ni amb l'interès que se li suposaria a qualsevol altre home. 'Perquè en Goku no era qualsevol altre'.

De fet, encara li costava creure que hagués tingut un fill.

.

Per tots aquells motius, en Follet Tortuga va aparcar aquelles absurdes històries del seu cap i va centrar-se en el moment crític que tots vivien. 'Ara era precisament l'estranya noia qui parlava'.

– Però teniu altres maneres de viatjar a Nàmek... les nostres naus ja no tenen tecnologia tsufur prou avançada... però podríeu fer servir les càpsules dels guerrers.

L'inicial reticència amb la que l'escoltaven, va convertir-se primer en moderada alegria, fins esclatar en joia al final.

– Jo sabria dir-vos com funcionen. – Havia callat un moment abans de continuar parlant – Van heretar algunes coses del nostre poble... no ha de ser tan diferent a la tecnologia tsufur, oi Pineau?

El fet que ella no l'anomenés pare no semblava més que una estranya costum extraterrestre.

– No, és clar. Jo et podria ajudar – Però van intercanviar una mirada estranya. 'No era la mateixa actitud sincera amb la que ella havia observat en Goku'. Era més aviat com si l'home tingués ara moltes preguntes, dubtes que ella no anés a respondre en públic.

La nau va esclatar en festa. Com deia la Bulma: 'Ara sí, ara es podien permetre tenir esperances'.

En Son Goku va riure obertament, amb mal a tot el cos, i allò va semblar escampar cert mal humor que de sobte havia aterrat sobre el cap de la noia.

Va donar un cop d'ull, una vegada més pensativa, a les estrelles de l'exterior.

Va mirar-se en Goku amb alguna cosa nova que no era la complicitat de fins aleshores, i va deixar anar allò que canviaria l'actitud d'en Pineau. 'Tan oberta i amable fins llavors'.

– L'espai exterior pot presentar certs problemes si no hi heu anat mai – va dir allò com si ho hagués assajat mentalment – Jo us podria acompanyar.

L'alegria de tots, contrastava amb la sobtada seriositat d'en Pineau.

I, conscient d'aquells canvis en el rostre de tots, contrastava també amb la inusual mirada reflexiva del mestre Mutenroshi.

'Definitivament allà n'estava passant una de grossa'.

.

.

– No puc deixar-t'ho fer – Un cop a l'hospital, mentre els metges revisaven les ferides superficials i el cansament d'en Mefus; la Nasu i en Pineau parlaven en veu baixa en una sala d'espera gairebé buida, on només l'Ulong feia la becaina mentre esperava notícies dels seus amics. Els altres eren pendents de les proves que les infermeres feien a en Son Goku, en Son Gohan i en Krilín. – És una bogeria. No els hi pots dur.

– No només puc fer-ho, sinó que ho faré. – va mirar-lo fixament amb determinació – No ho he vist clar fins que ells han començat a parlar de les Boles de Drac... i de l'interès d'en Vegeta. És allà on, per fi, passarà... Per fi, passarà Pineau.

– Creus que el teu germà serà prou estúpid d'explicar-li això de les boles a aquell llangardaix? – va qüestionar, desesperat per evitar que ella es suïcidés amb aquell viatge. 'I se'n dugués innocents per davant ja que hi era posada'.

– No, però Ell no serà prou estúpid com per ignorar-ho... – va respirar fons. – Estic completament segura que en Vegeta es dirigeix cap allà i és molt probable que més d'hora que tard també ho faci en Freezer. És el moment. I no puc demanar-li que lluiti per nosaltres a les bones.

– I què faràs? Quin és el teu pla? – va subjectar-li la mà, ara sí amb por a la veu. 'Sempre havia sabut que aquell dia arribaria, però mai s'hagués imaginat que hi estava tan poc preparat'. No volia que ella marxés i s'enfrontés a tots aquells perills. Pel risc que correria, per la bogeria de la proposta, però també perquè encara que se'n sortís, ella ja mai més tornaria al seu costat. 'Oblidaria aquell món on eren en Mefus i ell'. – Que és això que estàs tan segura de poder-li oferir a en Vegeta, com perquè ell et reaccepti a les seves ordres?

Havia fet aquella pregunta, de manera seca, per fer-la reflexionar.

– Una ajuda que no voldrà. Però que serà crucial, Pineau – va deixar-se anar i va aixecar-se, parlant-li encara en veu baixa – En Vegeta, millor que ningú, sabrà que estem davant d'un guerrer peculiarment extraordinari.

– I ell? Què faràs perquè us ajudi ell? – En realitat en Pineau sabia la resposta.

– Fer que vingui pel seu propi peu. Si els seus amics estan en perill, perduts a l'altra banda de l'univers o on sigui que pari exactament Nàmek, vindrà. Ell sol decidirà enfrontar-se amb en Freezer. No ho farà per nosaltres, és veritat. Però m'és igual si és per un universal i estúpid sentit de la justícia o perquè entén que ell també va ser part d'allò. Ho farà.

En Pineau va mirar-la vençut.

– Per la manera com te'l miraves... – va raonar – Per la manera com te'l miraves, estava convençut que no era això el que faries. T'he vist observar-lo i sé que no feies comèdia.

Ella va deixar escapar un petit somriure, sincera i resignada.

– És clar, Pineau. Me'l mirava com el guerrer que és. Però també com algú que em sorprèn profundament. – va observar l'Ulong que ara roncava – Admirava el seu pare i em temo que, ho vulgui o no, són exactament les mateixes qualitats les que fan que ell sigui també admirable.

– T'equivoques, filla. Són valents, forts i tenen orgull guerrer, sí. Però sé que ho saps: aquest noi se sent terrestre i té també moltes qualitats d'aquest planeta.

Ella va assentir.

– Per aquest mateix motiu sé que vindrà i ens ajudarà a venjar el nostre poble. – Va callar en dir allò. 'N'estava parlant amb en Pineau; l'home que li feia costat, quan el més normal hagués estat que l'odiés'.

– No et facis matar, Nasu... és l'únic que et demano.

.

.

Va recolzar-se a una finestra, amb la mirada perduda en l'horitzó terrestre, i va passar-hi part d'aquell capvespre a l'hospital. En Follet Tortuga havia convidat a en Pineau a dormir a casa seva, ja que de moment no podrien marxar: en Mefus hauria de passar almenys una nit en observació. 'Ella, però, no s'havia mogut d'allà'.

Després de la discussió amb l'home que l'havia criat, ara tenia una sensació agredolça al cos que difícilment podria treure's del damunt. Estava absolutament convençuda que, malgrat tot, aquella era la única manera en què podia actuar: portava massa anys esperant el moment. La revenja. 'Encara que no fos ella qui pogués plantar-se davant d'aquell monstre i enfrontar-s'hi amb garanties'.

Ningú sabia com arribava a lamentar allò. Que en Vegeta l'hagués abandonat de petita, l'havia condemnat també a l'ostracisme perquè mai havia pogut enfrontar-se a un rival que li posés les coses realment difícils. 'Mai havia estat realment en perill de mort'.

Va sospirar. A aquelles hores la presència efervescent dels amics d'en Kakarot pràcticament s'havia evaporat. La majoria probablement serien a casa, d'altres encara farien companyia als ferits.

Resignada a passar la nit en algun balcó buit, amb la mirada posada a aquell univers que ara l'esperava, va fer camí cap a la planta on hi havia en Kakarot i els altres. Convençuda que l'habitació estaria encara plena de gent, va passar-hi de llarg amb la intenció de no parar-s'hi. 'No tenia ganes d'aquella convivència sorollosa i afectiva que mantenien entre ells els terrícoles'.

La porta era oberta i tot i que ella no va mirar endins, va adonar-se que l'Ulong i en Puar abandonaven la cambra, just quan ella ja passava de llarg.

Uns segons després, tot va quedar en còmode silenci. Va retrocedir, amb el cor en un puny encara que no pensés confessar-ho, i els sentits alerta.

'Per res del món volia trobar-se ningú més en aquella cambra'. Estranyament, però, semblava que la Xixi s'havia endut a algun lloc el petit Gohan.

Només hi havia un llit ocupat. 'Estava sol'.

Va entrar amb certa precaució, perquè en realitat encara no hi havia establert una sola conversa, però el saiyan va tornar-li a mostrar el somriure de l'aeronau. 'Aquest cop les benes impedien que ella en distingís res més que el rostre'.

Potser perquè així no pensava tant en el Bardock o perquè l'humor li havia canviat sobtadament, va decidir que aquell era un bon moment per tenir-hi la seva primera conversa. 'Per intentar esbrinar si les seves suposicions eren certes i es trobava realment davant un molt peculiar company de raça'.

– Hola – Va entrar a l'habitació pràcticament amb timidesa. No sabia exactament què s'hi trobaria. 'Havia descobert que els anys l'havien convertit en un terrícola amb la força i el poder d'un altre món'. Però no estava segura de voler descobrir més diferències de les que ja havia anotat mentalment entre ell i el difunt Bardock. 'L'home que l'havia salvat de morir en l'explosió del planeta Vegeta'.

El jove, però, va somriure com ja havia fet en l'avió.

– Perdona que no m'aixequi, però no puc – va bromejar. Els metges li havien embenat pràcticament la totalitat del cos i era totalment estirat en el que semblava un llit de recuperació amb una carcassa de metall.

Ella va relaxar-se i va avançar observant distretament l'habitació.

– Estàs bé? – La pregunta era en sí força estúpida, tenint en compte que l'havia vist amb el cos destrossat.

En Goku, no obstant, no va semblar considerar que aquella no era una bona pregunta.

– Em recuperaré, aviat. Els metges diuen 4 mesos, però en Mixet Murri m'ha promès que aviat tindria les mongetes màgiques.

Un soroll d'estomac, va fer que ella el mirés amb estranyesa.

– I això era exactament...? – Els metges encara no s'havien endut la safata d'hospital del sopar, però pel que semblava aquella quantitat no havia estat suficient per en Goku. 'És clar que no', va somriure.

Un soroll va delatar-la just després. 'Ella ja no recordava l'últim dia que havia menjat'.

En Son Goku, però, ja feia minuts que reia. – No sóc l'únic...

Ella va assentir. – No! Però a diferència de tu, jo fa dies que no menjo.

El noi va fer mala cara i va intentar mirar-la. 'Era difícil perquè des d'allà on era estirat no l'hi veia el rostre en absolut'. Aquella era una posició desafortunada perquè no podia observar res més que el sostre en tot el dia.

– Pots apropar-te? – va preguntar per resoldre aquella incomoditat, tot i que ella ja havia avançat cap al jove convalescent – Exacte! Aquí, aquí! Per fi et veig el rostre! És una mica estrany no veure les persones senceres quan et parlen.

Ella va assentir amb aire sincer: - És clar! Però hauria de marxar. En Son Gohan deurà arribar aviat i voldrà descansar.

– Oh no! – el guerrer va fer espetegar la llengua amb incomprensió però amabilitat – No, no cal. La Xixi ha insistit per a què passés la primera nit a la Unitat de Cures Intensives. Els metges li han dit que no calia, però ja la coneixes... quan ella s'hi posa.

L'home va corregir-se.

– Bé, és veritat. No la coneixes gaire encara! Però ho faràs, ja veuràs!

Aquesta vegada la Nasu no va fer cap tipus de gest. No acabava de tenir clar que en tingués veritables i objectivables motius, però no s'imaginava tenint una conversa amistosa i civilitzada amb aquella dona. 'Massa preocupada, massa humana', va pensar a falta d'altres raons.

Ell va posar-se seriós de sobte:

– De debò creus que hi trobaran Boles de Drac a Nàmek? – La noia va mirar-lo un instant, com si tingués la necessitat de dir-li alguna altra cosa.

– És clar.

L'home va somriure amb assentiment: - Així podrem ressuscitar els nostres amics. I estarem preparats quan torni l'enemic.

'L'enemic. En Vegeta... Ella també era, en part, l'enemic. Encara que els terrestres no ho sabessin'. Va bufar amb cansament.

Havien estat dies durs i res semblava indicar que els que vindrien serien millors. 'Ara tocava fingir i viatjar... arribar a Nàmek i creuar els dits per a què allà es trobessin amb el més terrible dels perills: en Freezer'.

– Així que a la Terra teniu aquests edificis blancs per a curar els vostres ferits? – Va preguntar distretament. 'No volia pensar en allò... no encara'.

El noi va assentir: - Com és el teu planeta?

La Nasu va quedar-se'l mirant un instant. 'No li preguntava pel planeta Vegeta, és clar'.

– Trist – va explicar amb naturalitat – Un lloc rocós amb el cel verd i més pols que habitants. Els tsufurs hi sobreviuen com poden. Però són pocs.

– Ho lamento. – Ella va somriure quasi amb cinisme. 'Ell no podia estar disculpant-se per allò. No, no podia'. – Sé que els guerrers de l'espai us van fer fora del vostre planeta... aquells monstres...

No va deixar-lo continuar.

– Feia molts anys que també era el seu planeta. Va ser una guerra civil... aquestes coses passen. – 'Un tsufur no parlaria mai així'. Però en Kakarot no en sabia res dels tsufurs... i també desconeixia moltes coses dels saiyans. 'No tot era com semblava'. Sí, havien comès molts crims. I potser encara estaven pagant per ells, però la seva era una gran raça. Poderosa i forta. 'Eren supervivents nats'. Una raça preparada per brillar per si sola a l'univers, sense l'ajuda de ningú: molt menys d'en Freezer.

Sense adonar-se, havia caminat fins a la finestra de l'habitació i tornava a mirar al carrer. 'Havia de fer-li aquella pregunta'.

– Què vas sentir quan en Raditz va arribar aquí i t'ho va explicar tot?

– Com saps el seu nom? – Ella va mirar-lo un moment confosa. 'Havia errat en preguntar allò?'.

Va reaccionar amb agilitat: - Ho he sentit dir al noi baixet, a en Krilín.

Res semblava indicar que en Son Goku no s'ho cregués.

Va mirar al sostre llargament. 'Ningú li havia preguntat allò abans'. Havien parlat del futur de la Terra, de la lluita que els esperava i de com de fort era l'enemic, però era la primera vegada que algú li feia aquella pregunta.

'No sabia com s'havia sentit. No ho havia ni tan sols pensat: ell no era un d'aquells monstres de l'espai'.

– Jo no sóc un d'ells. Aquest és el meu planeta.

– No sents ni una mica de curiositat per saber qui eren els teus pares? – va raonar ella, encara repenjada al marc de la finestra.

– Aquella gent no es considerava família de ningú. Enviaven nadons a l'espai a conquerir planetes i... – Ella va interrompre'l amb decisió.

– T'equivoques.

– Com ho saps?

Un silenci incòmode va travessar la sala sobtadament. 'La seva feina allà no era la de fer-lo sentir-se un d'ells. Tant era allò, si aconseguia que ell els ajudés un cop fossin a l'espai'.

– No em facis cas – va retrocedir. 'La conversa no havia d'anar en aquella direcció'. – En Pineau era esclau del rei Vegeta i bé... n'he sentit dir coses. Sempre he pensat que havia d'haver-hi matisos... a la força.

– Ho dubto. Després de conèixer de tot el que són capaços...

– Però tu bé que ets diferent, no?

Aquesta vegada l'havia fet pensar.

Va badallar. Estava física i mentalment esgotada, però se sentia francament reconfortada en adonar-se que, guardant els adequats silencis, podia mantenir-hi una conversa tranquil·la. 'Amb cop de cap inclòs, en Kakarot s'havia convertit en un ésser francament desconcertant'.

Va asseure's al llit d'en Son Gohan, ja que amb prou feines la sostenien les cames.

– No recordo què és l'últim que vaig menjar... no m'aguanto dreta – va repenjar el cap al capçal del llit, mirant de perfil la silueta d'en Kakarot. 'De sobte tenia molta son'.

– He sentit dir a la Xixi que hi ha una mena de restaurant a la planta baixa – va intentar mirar-la, encara que des d'allà on era li era impossible –.

Ella va riure quasi en somnis.

– Dubto que hi acceptin moneda tsufur – va dir, quedant definitivament dormida.

– Nasu? – Davant la falta de resposta, en Son Goku va intentar moure's per veure-hi alguna cosa. La respiració tranquil·la d'ella, va delatar-la. Va somriure. 'Aquella noia era força estranya, i tenia alguna cosa que l'inquietava'. No entenia perquè, però se li feia tan familiar com qualsevol dels seus altres amics: 'I això que acabaven de conèixer-la'.

– _No sents ni una mica de curiositat per saber qui eren els teus pares? – Quan ella li havia preguntat allò, l'havia agafat totalment desprevingut. 'Però d'alguna manera fins i tot una pregunta com aquella, sonava natural venint d'ella'. _

I fins i tot dormint, en detectava el ki. 'No era tan poderosa com l'enemic, però sentia curiositat per aquelles habilitats que ella fingia no tenir'.

Era possiblement una de les poques persones amb certa energia vital que havien aparegut al seu particular grup d'amics sense presentar batalla abans.

Va adormir-se amb aquell pensament al cap.

A mitjanit ella va murmurar en somnis paraules inintel·ligibles. 'No hi havia cap altra manera. Havia d'enganyar-los per a què en Kakarot col·laborés en aquella guerra que s'aproximava. La venjança saiyan ja no podia esperar més'.

.

Amb els primers rajos de sol de l'endemà, en Follet Tortuga va aparèixer a l'habitació d'en Son Goku disposat a saludar de nou el seu jove deixeble. 'Preocupat encara pel seu estat de salut, encara que de poc servís preocupar-se per algú tan fort i indestructible com ell'.

Els ulls aviat van canviar-li de direcció. En Son Goku dormia plàcidament al seu llit, però el lloc d'en Son Gohan, sobre els llençols, l'ocupava la jove extraterrestre de cabells llargs i negres. Després de donar voltes i voltes sobre si mateixa en somnis, duia la faldilla, llarga i de tall irregular, desendreçada i la samarreta arrugada.

Va observar-la un moment, amb cap més pensament al cap que el d'aprofitar-se'n una mica, 'només una mica'. Però l'entrada d'en Krilín va distreure'l. 'Pràcticament estava a punt de tocar cuixa'.

El jove ferit va quedar-se mirant l'escena també amb curiositat.

– Sembla que aquests dos es porten bé, eh? –. va reflexionar sense cap més intenció que expressar aquella idea.

– No ho sé, Krilín. No et sembla que s'han pres massa confiança en molt poc temps?

El noi va riure amb l'acudit del mestre.

– Oh, per Déu! És en Goku, Follet Tortuga! És en Goku!

.

El dia va passar tranquil·lament amb la presència de tots de nou. La Nasu s'havia despertat, poc després que en Krilín i en Follet Tortuga deixessin l'habitació. 'Havia buscat en Pineau que ja era de tornada'.

La Xixi continuava convençuda que el seu fill no rebia l'atenció adequada en aquell hospital: – Però volen dir que és prudent deixar-lo sortir ja de l'UCI? – Havia preguntat un parell de cops a les desesperades infermeres.

– Sí, és clar. No es preocupi. És sorprenent però el seu fill es troba extraordinàriament bé. Només ha de descansar uns dies més. – La dona havia assentit amb disconformitat.

Continuava sense dirigir-li la paraula al seu marit. 'Encara que indirectament no desaprofitava l'ocasió, per fer-li saber que estava molt i molt disgustada'. Fins i tot amb el simple gest de cosir un parell de mitjons i un jersei per en Son Gohan.

– És per a mi? – Havia preguntat el Goku amb innocència i l'única intenció d'establir-hi una conversa. La respectava com respectava totes les persones que l'envoltaven i l'ajudaven, però entenia que ella necessités desfogar tota aquella frustració en ell. 'Havia estat molt temps sense saber res del seu fill'.

– És clar que no. No t'hi cabria – va esbufegar malhumorada – I tampoc t'ho mereixes.

'No és que ella no sabés que en Son Goku havia salvat el món, però no era aquell paper que s'imaginava fent sempre al seu marit. No si, a sobre, hi involucrava el pobre Son Gohan'.

.

Veient la situació, l'Ox Satan va intentar-hi parlar de nou:

– Filla, reina, ja coneixies en Goku quan t'hi vas casar – va donar-hi un cop a l'espatlla – No ha estat mai un home corrent.

Ella va aixecar-se enfadada. 'Sí, el seu pare tenia raó, però no pensava reconèixer-ho'. No era aquell el marit que ella ara volia.

En Son Goku havia de treballar i ser un bon pare per en Son Gohan. 'Un exemple'.

.

En Mefus ja es trobava millor, però en Pineau ni tan sols havia pensat en tornar a casa. 'La Nasu seguia volent fer aquell viatge amb els terrícoles'. I ell continuava aferrat a la vana idea que podria fer-la canviar d'idea:

– Com saps que en Vegeta no et dirà que te'n tornis per on has vingut?

– Perquè si ell no fa el que ha de fer, m'espavilaré per fer-ho jo. Després de tot, en Freezer no continuarà vivint tranquil. – 'Tossuda'. Era una princesa decidida i tossuda.

.

La jove Nasu va mirar-se de dalt a baix, en el vidre d'una de les portes dels passadissos d'aquell hospital. 'Aquella roba devia fer ja mala olor'. Anava a arronsar el nas en disconformitat, quan la figura de la Bulma va aparèixer-se darrera seu, amb un somriure triomfal.

– Vine, vine. – Va dir riallera – Hem de dir-los-hi que posin la tele. Ara!

El viatge a Nàmek semblava haver-se evaporat moments més tard. 'La nau d'en Nappa havia esclatat en trossets, i la única de les naus dels tsufurs que podia fer aquell viatge tampoc havia quedat en bon estat després de l'aterratge terrestre d'en Mefus'.

La Nasu havia volgut advertir-li que no polsés aquell precís botó del comandament, però la Bulma havia estat molt més ràpida a fer-ho. 'Tot havia estat, per un instant, un desastre, fins que un individu estrany de pell fosca i desconcertants poders màgics, havia aparegut sobre una catifa voladora'. Estrany mitjà de transport que la Nasu no havia vist enlloc abans.

S'havia endut la Bulma, en una peculiar expedició que els havia de dur una nova esperança: la nau del Totpoderós. La nau d'un namekià que emprendria, segles després, el retorn a casa sense el seu ocupant original.

.

Plovia. Aquell dia – després de dies de donar voltes en aquell hospital – i de comprendre cada vegada més la frustració d'en Kakarot, quan la seva dona i els seus amics, i els metges i infermeres que per allà voltaven, li havien impedit una vegada i altra sortir del llit i entrenar-se.

Aquella vegada va ser ella qui va trobar-lo fent flexions a l'interior de la seva habitació.

Ell va continuar, com si sabés que ella no diria res al respecte.

– No tens por que truqui a un doctor d'aquests perquè t'arrossegui al llit? – Va bromejar. No havien tornat a parlar des del moment en què, la primera nit, havien intercanviat aquella conversa sobre els saiyans i ell mateix. Però a vegades, la mateixa Nasu tenia la sensació de poder-s'hi entendre amb una sola mirada.

'Era com si s'entenguessin en silenci'. S'havien entès quan la frustració els havia fet creure a tots que ja no hi havia nau possible. I ho havien fet quan durant dos matins seguits el doctor havia escridassat en Kakarot per no mantenir-se en repòs.

Ell no va respondre-li la broma, però va riure. 'Sens dubte no tenia cap mena de temor a què ella fes allò'. Per algun motiu que desconeixia, la Nasu era la única persona de tot l'hospital que semblava comprendre que era important entrenar-se també en aquelles circumstàncies.

Va parar, però, quan va adonar-se que ella feia minuts i minuts que observava caure la pluja.

No veia ploure així des de que havia abandonat el planeta Vegeta feia ja molt temps. Allà on l'havia dut en Pineau, no plovia com a norma. 'Només queien quatre gotes l'any i sempre era de matinada quan allò passava'.

Els trons i llamps feien que a l'exterior, els terrestres anessin amunt i avall amb una mena de naus estranyes que circulaven arran de terra, i es cobrissin amb una tela estranya que aguantaven amb un peculiar pal.

– En què penses? – Ella va girar-se gairebé com si no es cregués que l'home havia fet aquella pregunta. En Son Goku, encara amb benes a gran part del cos, havia parat d'exercitar-se i la mirava. 'Hi havia alguna cosa que feia que mirar-la fos la millor cosa que se li acudia fer en aquell moment'.

La Nasu va sentir-se com si un d'aquells trons que ressonaven fora acabés de traspassar-la sencera. Un calfred va fer que en tornar-li la mirada massa coses passessin pel seu cap. 'Per què se sentia despullada sota la mirada estranyament simple d'ell? Ni tan sols semblava haver-hi dobles voluntats en el jove Son Goku. I potser això és el que més la torbava'.

Va intentar no pensar en aquella absurditat. Va tornar a mirar a fora, i llavors va somriure en veure que ell ara tornava a entrenar-se. 'Havien estat només imaginacions seves'.

– Sempre has entrenat amb aquestes ganes?

– Sempre que he pogut.

Una nova mirada, aquesta vegada més semblant al que ella sempre hagués esperat d'en Kakarot, va interrompre el seu següent pensament. 'L'estava desafiant?'.

– Quan em recuperi, m'agradaria lluitar amb tu. Hi estàs d'acord? – Ella va retrocedir sorpresa per la solemnitat d'aquella intenció. 'Tal i com explicaven que havia quedat en Vegeta (i s'ho creia perquè no hagués fugit de cap més manera) ella no tenia ni tan sols la suficient força per fer-li res més que pessigolles'.

Hagués estat diferent en l'època en què en Raditz havia arribat a la Terra, llavors ella superava més que lleugerament el germà d'en Son Goku, que tan poderós havien vist tots. 'Però ara en Kakarot semblava haver fet un salt al buit cap a una força ja inabastable per ella que no havia tingut suficients rivals al llarg de la seva vida'.

Allò trencava tots els esquemes de categories de força a la raça saiyajin. 'Però se li feia natural en pensar-ho'. Ella ja havia intuït una cosa així quan en Bardock i la força que desprenia llavors aquell guerrer s'havien creuat en el seu imaginari de criatura petita i sola.

– Em guanyaries abans i tot de saber d'on has sortit. Ho saps, oi? – va confessar de manera senzilla. 'No era natural en la seva essència de princesa saiyajin confessar allò amb aquella claredat'.

Ell va riure, com si allò no tingués la més mínima importància.

– Bé, això es pot resoldre fàcilment... – va mirar-la de nou – Quan fa que no entrenes?

'Gairebé va maleir haver-se proposat marxar aviat al planeta Nàmek'.

– _Quan fa que no entrenes?_

Res li hagués semblat tan absolutament adequat en un saiyan com fer aquella pregunta amb el so de la pluja torrencial de fons.

– Molt, Son Goku –va sospirar. – Massa.

– Puc esperar a què hi posis solució... – va oferir-li la mà en senyal de pacte. 'I ella va donar-li a l'instant, amb determinació i un somriure falsament resignat, encara que no sabia si després del viatge que tots plegats emprendrien, en Kakarot continuaria disposat a complir amb allò. Si és que sobrevivien a Nàmek'.


	12. Cap11 El viatge al planeta de Cor Petit

**Capítol 11. El viatge al planeta d'en Cor Petit**

La Bulma, que s'havia passat els dies treballant en la nau d'en Totpoderós, els hi ho havia comunicat amb un somriure. En 10 dies emprendrien el viatge a Nàmek.

– Però no deixareu que hi anem dues dones soles, oi? – Havia preguntat a la resta amb força temperament.

Eren tots a l'habitació d'en Son Goku i en Son Gohan, i en Pineau que havia estat en la part més allunyada de la porta d'entrada, s'havia girat amb la transcendència marcada al rostre. 'No. No permetria que en Pineau es fiqués en allò'.

Va mirar-lo amb rictus seriós. En Krilín, però, va parlar abans que el vell esclau:

– Jo podria venir... però m'agradaria entrenar-me per si l'enemic torna.

– Jo sí. Jo vull venir! – La decisió que havia mostrat en Son Gohan just després, pràcticament l'havia sorprès a ella i tot. 'Havia sabut des del principi que el nen era meitat saiyajin i meitat terrícola; però fins aquell moment, no havia reparat en què hi hagués res més en ell que un infant amb molt potencial'.

La Xixi havia fet de tot per aturar-lo. Li ho havia prohibit, s'hi havia oposat totalment. Els hi havia deixat anar a tots un discurs sobre la importància de l'estudi i el fet que en Gohan era només un nen que havia de tornar a un lloc que ella anomenava escola.

Però en Gohan no l'havia volgut escoltar. 'Amb prou feines la Nasu va poder amagar el somriure quan el nen va sorprendre'ls a tots deturant l'explosió de caràcter de la seva mare'.

– Calla! – va semblar penedit, però no va afluixar – Hi vull anar. En Cor Petit va morir per salvar-me i vull ajudar-los a tornar-l'hi la vida.

– Au va, dona. Deixa'l anar – va insistir també el pare de la Xixi – Qui ho anava a dir que ja seria tot un homenet.

Tots semblaven estar-hi d'acord.

– Tranquil·la, Xixi. Tindré cura d'en Son Gohan. No li passarà res. A Nàmek no hi ha cap perill – Les paraules de la Bulma gairebé van fer encongir el pit de la Nasu. 'No era cert. Ella esperava trobar-s'hi el major dels perills'.

Va vacil·lar, notant la mirada d'en Pineau fixa en ella. Sabia què intentava dir-li, fins i tot sense dir-li res. 'Estava condemnant a gent innocent, per complir amb aquella venjança que ja no els tornaria el planeta Vegeta ni els anys que havien passat des de llavors'.

Però era la seva obligació. N'estava obligada, perquè seguia sent la filla del Rei. 'Perquè havia estat la princesa d'aquell món, i havia d'actuar com a tal'. En Freezer havia de viure el terror de ser vençut en primera persona, i ella volia ser-hi. Ella pensava mirar-lo als ulls i dir-li-ho: 'Ningú desafiava el seu poble, sense patir-ne les conseqüències'.

Els terrícoles no eren el seu problema. I aquell nen era meitat saiyajin. 'No en tenia res d'indefens'.

I no obstant la sensació d'estar errant, l'engolia i no deixava que els seus sentits funcionessin correctament.

– Nasu – Una veu va interrompre els seus pensaments. Va girar-se, gairebé amb sorpresa. Era en Mefus. – Pots sortir un moment?

'Què devia voler?'.

Va mirar-lo amb seriositat en aquell passadís d'hospital. 'Estava curat, però encara duia una bena al canell i una tireta al rostre'.

– Com vas poder aterrar tan malament? – No va poder evitar la pregunta. 'Era només un jovenet amb grans idees de revenja. Les mateixes que ella, de fet. Però diferents...'

Ell no va contestar-li. Va somriure-li com si tard o d'hora hagués esperat que ella digués allò. 'Era una manera de retreure-li tot, sense repetir-li com d'enfadada havia estat'.

– Era _el_ _meu suïcidi_. Tenia dret a fer-lo de la manera que em plagués. – Ara sí. Ella va estar segura que en Mefus se'n reia. 'L'estava vacil·lant?'.

– Bé. I ara què vols?

– Passi el que passi no permetré que te'n duguis el Pineau al teu suïcidi.

– Passi el que passi no deixaré que vingui.

El silenci va indicar-los que estaven d'acord.

– És un tracte? – va preguntar en Mefus amb un somriure, que va sorprendre-la de debò.

– No. És una realitat. No és negociable. – va mostrar-se segura en allò – Ell no vindrà.

El noi va assentir.

– Estem d'acord, doncs...

El jove adolescent tsufur va dir allò, però va trigar uns minuts, quan ella s'allunyava, passadís enllà, en continuar la frase.

– Molta sort.

.

.

En Pineau va interrompre-la a mig passadís. Va girar els ulls en blanc. 'És que no podien deixar de remoure-li una consciència que ella ni tan sols hauria de tenir?'.

– Parla – va dir amb fatiga. No pensava dedicar-hi més de mig minut. Ja havia pres la seva decisió.

– Sé que no m'escoltaràs – va comentar l'ancià – Però els portes a tots a una mort segura. Ells no en tenen la culpa... – va sospirar un moment – Jo no en tinc la culpa, Nasu. No vull veure com et mates.

Ella va esbufegar desesperada. 'No farien que canviés d'opinió'. No ara que tot semblava encaminar-la a allò que tant havia esperat.

– Mira, Pineau – va començar en to desafiant i cansat – No volia dir-t'ho així, però no em deixés un altre camí. No sóc una tsufur, no sóc una terrícola. No sóc una maleïda persona amb sentiments. Descendeixo d'un poble guerrer. Del més aguerrit i cruel que tu o algú més en aquest condemnat planeta hagi conegut mai. – va callar un moment – I no, no pararé. No renunciaré a venjar el meu pare i el meu poble encara que fent això esclati el maleït univers!

– Nasu...

– Tu ho hauries de saber abans que ningú... – va intentar sonar cruel – No ens importen els altres. No ens importen les seves miserables vides ni els plors d'aquells que queden pel camí. No m'importa que hagi de fer per aconseguir-ho.

Dit això va sortir volant pel finestral del que un parell de passos més a la dreta era una solitària sala d'espera.

– Menteixes... – Va xiuxiuejar en Pineau destrossat. 'Sabia que ella no parlava seriosament, que només ho feia en un intent de recuperar-se a ella mateixa: aquella que creia que havia de ser'. Però tot i així, totes aquelles paraules dites amb malícia feien mal. No imaginava què passaria si ella moria, com se sentiria ell si això passava, o si realment ella ocupava finalment el lloc que li pertocava i emprenia una nova vida com el que era, d'acord al que ella sempre havia esperat. 'D'acord al que s'esperaria d'algú que provenia d'una raça conqueridora com la dels guerrers de l'espai'.

Va subjectar-se a la paret derrotat.

– Qui menteix? – La veu serena d'en Follet Tortuga va sobresaltar-lo.

.

– En Son Gohan és un nen increïble. – La veu femenina va fer que en Goku es girés. 'El nen dormia al llit que li pertocava, mentre el seu pare pensava en el poder que aquest tenia'.

– Ho és.

– Us he vist entrenar, saps? – En Goku va mostrar-se sorprès – Era fora. Prenent l'aire – S'havia passejat per la cornisa de l'edifici després de l'agre discussió amb en Pineau.

– La seva mare em mataria si ho sabés.

– Però si només han estat un grapat de cops de puny. – va somriure ella. 'Fins i tot en Goku que mai s'adonava d'aquell tipus de coses, semblava notar que ella, l'estranya alienígena tsufur, parlava amb un to estranyament derrotat'.

Van quedar-se en silenci. Ella no tenia ganes de parlar amb ningú, però havia pensat que visitar en Kakarot faria que tingués les coses molt més clares. 'Al cap i a la fi, la decisió que havia pres, tenia molt a veure amb ell i l'extraordinària força que semblava tenir'.

Aquell home era, en part, la seva esperança.

– Tots hem d'estar preparats per si l'enemic torna – va dir en Goku distretament. A estones semblava un autèntic despistat, d'altres parlava de manera seriosa i la desconcertava.

'L'enemic'.

– Bé, ja vau poder destruir en Nappa. Vau fer fugir en Vegeta – va mirar-lo – Ningú dubta que estareu preparats. – 'Era la veritat'. Ho pensava de debò.

– En Nappa? – va preguntar tornant a ser l'home despistat que era a vegades – El calb, vols dir?

Ella va assentir.

– Ell, aquell monstre, ell mateix el va matar – la noia va sobresaltar-se, gairebé recolzant-se en el llit d'en Goku en sentir allò. – No va tenir cap tipus de mirament amb el seu company.

– Com? – va dubtar un instant. 'Ho havia entès bé?'.

– El guerrer que vaig deixar marxar... ell va matar el seu company. Va castigar-lo així quan ell li demanava ajuda.

La noia va mirar-lo amb sincera sorpresa. 'No, en Kakarot no mentia'.

En Vegeta s'havia carregat en Nappa. 'Era natural. Què es podia esperar d'algú que havia crescut amb la convicció que perdre en combat et feia indigne de viure?'.

Però tot i així va fer que ella sentís un nou pes a sobre. 'Coneixia realment el seu germà?'. Tants anys després, sabia qui era en Vegeta?.

Va riure, burlant-se d'ella mateixa interiorment. 'Era el mateix príncep saiyan que havia de ser'. Era ella la que havia canviat.

En Goku va mirar-la, esperant una explicació per aquell somriure.

La jove va adonar-se'n. Però només va deixar escapar l'aire. 'Fos com fos ja havia pres la seva decisió'.

– No em facis cas. Aquest planeta m'està tornant boja – I era veritat. Va deixar caure la mà prop del braç embenat d'en Kakarot.

'Una altra vegada aquella manera de mirar-se'. El mestre Muten, a qui no havien vist ni notat entrar, va observar-los un moment. Anava a fer-se notar, però va decidir recular.

– Nàmek m'espera aviat – va dir ella. 'Gairebé per si mateixa'. – Això de les Boles de Drac, funciona realment? És a dir, el drac concedeix qualsevol desig?

– He sentit dir a en Follet Tortuga que ho fa sempre que aquest no sobrepassi el poder del seu creador. Però sí, serà suficient per ressuscitar els nostres amics. – Ella va assentir. Realment no tenia cap intenció d'impedir-ho. No eren les Boles de Drac el que realment li interessava.

– Els namekians sempre han tingut fama de dominar tot tipus de màgia – va afegir la Nasu. No estava especialment interessada en la conversa, però se sentia bé allà. 'Parlant amb en Kakarot sense cap propòsit en concret'. – Tot i així, desconeixia que també n'hi havia que eren guerrers.

– En Cor Petit és un tipus especial. Encara que al principi ens posés les coses difícils – ell va somriure, com si malgrat tot en tingués un bon record – Era la primera vegada que algú m'ho posava tan difícil.

'Un innegable i exagerat sentiment d'autosuperació'. Va mantenir la mà en el braç d'ell. 'Era un saiyan, malgrat tot'.

– Ets masoca... en això tenia raó en Iajirobai – va riure ella. 'Havia escoltat aquella frase en l'amic gros d'en Kakarot. Però ara l'entenia perfectament'. – Sento dir-te que aquesta és una malaltia que no es cura.

.

No sabia com, però ara reien obertament.

Un moment després, amb naturalitat, ella era asseguda just al límit d'aquell estrany llit de convalescència on en Son Goku havia de reposar.

Des d'on hi havia en Follet Tortuga no podia escoltar gran cosa, encara que la conversa no semblava el més important. 'Si ho eren els petits gests, que estava segur, passaven fins i tot desapercebuts per ells mateixos'

.

– És una llàstima que no pugui venir a Nàmek – va repetir el noi, pensant en les aventures que de petit havia viscut amb la Bulma i els seus amics – Però quan surti d'aquí, he d'estar preparat per entrenar-me.

Ella va observar-lo. 'Dubtant en dir-li obertament que pugés a aquella nau'. En realitat, hi acabaria fent camí igualment.

– Si t'ho repenses, encara ha de quedar alguna cosa de la càpsula amb la que vas arribar al planeta Terra.

'Sabia que ells mateixos haguessin arribat a aquella conclusió, només els hi donava una petita ajuda al respecte'.

La Nasu gairebé l'envejava. 'El que donaria ella per haver-se donat un cop de cap. Per no recordar quines eren les seves obligacions amb la seva quasi extingida raça'.

Un parell de silencis després, ella va decidir que era moment d'emprendre el camí de tornada cap a la nau tsufur que els havia dut al planeta. 'Calia recuperar-ne un parell de mudes abans de marxar a Nàmek'. Va pensar en demanar a en Mefus que li tornés el dispositiu d'en Bardock. 'Però hores d'ara ja no tenia cap utilitat'.

Va aixecar-se, sense esperar que ell fes allò: 'L'havia subjectat del canell abans i tot de posar-se dreta'.

– Nasu – Ella va esperar que en Goku parlés.

– Sí? – Una altra vegada en Goku seriós, que apareixia en comptades ocasions.

– Dóna'm la teva paraula que tornareu sans i estalvis. Els quatre. – La noia va acabar d'aixecar-se com un ressort. 'A què venia allò?'.

Va intentar fingir el somriure, però no sabia si realment havia rigut o havia imitat una mala ganyota.

– Ja vas sentir en Kaito. Allà només hi ha namekians pacífics i ... – Ell va interrompre-la. 'Li havia dit allò en el mateix moment que ho pensava'. No hi havia cap motiu per demanar-li-ho, però ho sentia així.

– Ho promets? – Va somriure. D'una manera que a ella li va fer ràbia i tot. 'Com podia ell semblar sempre tan condemnadament aliè a tot el que passava al seu voltant, i a la vegada encertar-la de ple amb aquella petició?'.

No podia fer allò. Va intentar mentir i va sentir-se incapacitada per fer-ho.

– Tu compleixes sempre les teves promeses? – Ella va empassar saliva en parlar – Realment et tranquil·litzaria que una desconeguda et prometés que res els passarà a l'espai als teus amics i al teu fill? N'hi hauria prou amb un _sí_ per a què et quedessis tranquil?

'Tan important era donar la paraula d'una cosa, en aquell planeta?'.

En Goku ni tan sols va poder processar el que ella li deia. Abans de fer-ho la noia ja havia sortit per la porta.

En Follet Tortuga tampoc havia tingut temps de reaccionar i ara era palplantat al passadís davant la jove visiblement exaltada i enfadada. 'Sense cap motiu aparent'.

– _Tu compleixes sempre les teves promeses? –. _

La pregunta que ella havia fet a en Son Goku va fer que l'home pensés en un moment del passat en concret.

– Sí. – va deixar anar simplement.

– Com? – La noia no entenia què li estava dient.

– En Goku sempre compleix les seves promeses – va somriure amablement – Va prometre-li a la Xixi que s'hi casaria, sense ni tan sols saber què volia dir ella amb allò de _prometre's en matrimoni_. I va casar-s'hi, quan ella li ho va recordar. Ell sempre compleix les seves promeses.

La Nasu va mirar-se l'home, sense saber si allò li explicava només perquè sí, o si en tenia algun tipus de motiu.

– Sempre que sigui capaç de recordar-les, és clar. – va fer ella per impuls.

L'home va observar-la marxar. 'No havia volgut sonar d'aquella manera. Ell que sempre es ventava de ser un home despreocupat'. Però tenia el pressentiment que aquells dos joves acabarien fent-se mal, encara que una part d'ell li deia que allò era una barbaritat: "- Era en Son Goku, el mateix que ara es pensava que ella havia marxat així només perquè devia tenir mal caràcter. Com la Bulma, com la mateixa Xixi o la Lanx dels cabells rossos".

.

En Son Goku, en realitat, no tenia cap pensament preconcebut de la Nasu. Només que era una noia estranya, simpàtica d'alguna manera, i que era capaç d'entendre el per què ell se sentia absolutament atret per la idea de vèncer aquell enemic, de superar-se a si mateix; fins i tot estant, com estava, malferit en el llit d'un hospital.

Aquella noia despertava, en algun racó d'ell, sensacions familiars i alhora força desconcertants. 'Era com si fes anys que formés part de tot allò', es deia a si mateix en Goku; incapaç d'entendre exactament què passava pel seu propi cap. Havia estat sincer en dir que volia que els quatre tornessin sans i estalvis de Nàmek. 'I això que en aquella nau hi viatjarien tres de les persones més importants de la seva vida: el seu fill, el seu millor amic i la noia que havia començat tota aquella història i l'havia dut a conèixer món'.

.

– Què li has dit a l'home aquell, Pineau? – La noia es preguntava per què aquell terrícola li havia parlat d'aquella manera. 'Temia que sospités que ella pensava trair la confiança d'en Kakarot'.

– Res... – va respondre-li sincer el tsufur – Ens va escoltar... no res d'importància – va afegir en veure-li la cara – Però sap que estic preocupat per tu, sap que ens vam barallar perquè preferiria que no viatgessis a Nàmek.

– Oh, perfecte! Tira tot el meu pla per la borda, Pineau. Felicitats – va fer ella encara encesa per l'episodi que havia viscut a l'habitació d'en Kakarot.

En Pineau, però, va mostrar-se rendit.

– Tens el meu suport, d'acord? – va dir – No vull tirar per terra cap pla que pretenguis dur a terme. Patiré, sí. Però no puc impedir que ho facis, Nasu. No, quan sé que és la única manera en la que tu algun dia podràs passar pàgina de debò.

La noia va posar-li la mà a l'espatlla com a senyal de comprensió.

– Oh! – va interrompre'ls en Krilín que acabava de rebre l'alta mèdica – Perdó. Et buscava, Nasu. La Bulma m'ha trucat. Ens espera el matí del dia 15 a l'illa d'en Follet Tortuga. Vol marxar tan aviat com sigui possible.

La noia va assentir a l'amic d'en Son Goku.

– Se n'ha sortit amb la nau? – va preguntar deixant el tsufur enrere – Ja li vam dir que si necessitava ajuda, en Pineau podia donar-li un cop de mà.

– Sí, tranquil·la – va dir el noi rialler. – Està tot en ordre. La Bulma està desesperada per marxar. Només li falta acabar de dominar l'idioma dels namekians i integrar l'habitual a la nau, però en Popo ja l'està ajudant en això.

– És clar. Jo també voldria marxar avui mateix si pogués... Però si ens hem d'esperar uns dies no passa res. Hi seré. – Va mirar de nou l'antic esclau i va sortir per la porta en direcció a l'últim pis. Emprendria el vol en aquell mateix instant per tal de recollir un grapat de coses de la nau que els tsufurs havien reparat per perseguir en Mefus i que, finalment, els havia dut a la Terra. – Potser seré uns quants dies fora. He de recollir un parell o tres de coses i... bé, necessito aire pur. Però compteu-m'hi.

El dia que canviaria el curs de les coses a l'univers ja no estava tan lluny.

.

.

– _Sempre que sigui capaç de recordar-les, és clar –._

Aquella frase realment havia fet pensar a en Follet Tortuga. 'Era un retret a en Goku allò?'. Però per què?.

L'home, no obstant, no va saber quin significat donar-hi. Va abandonar l'hospital aquella tarda, acompanyat d'en Krilín i els dos homes tsufurs, per instal·lar-se – ja sense els periòdics viatges al centre sanitari – a la seva petita illa. 'Almenys fins el dia en què la Bulma havia previst marxar a Nàmek'.

Tenia la intenció de convidar els dos homes a passar una temporada allà. 'A esperar el retorn dels nois, per a què poguessin ser els primers en ser-hi el dia en què tornés l'expedició que la filla d'en Pineau (juntament amb la Bulma, en Krilín i en Son Gohan) emprendria aviat'.

L'inquietava el tracte que la noia tenia amb en Goku. 'O potser només el sorprenia i es forçava a sobreprotegir el seu deixeble'. Però continuava convençut que aquella gent es mereixia tota la seva hospitalitat.

'D'una manera o altra havien estat víctimes d'aquells monstres'.

.

Els dies havien passat ràpidament per a tots. 'Fins i tot per un Goku que cada vegada se sentia més autònom en els seus moviments i que, malgrat que la Xixi s'hi enfadava, no dubtava en provar-se més i més a ell mateix, fins a saber on el dolor l'obligava a parar.

La dona portava 48 hores fora de l'hospital. Preparava la marxa del seu fill, a l'hora que insistia als metges que el nen havia d'estar fins a l'últim moment sota control mèdic.

La major part del temps, la infermera en cap i el metge d'aquella planta, no el deixaven sense vigilància ni un sol segon. En un dia especialment atrafegat per tots, en Goku havia aconseguit escapar-se, però, al terrat superior de l'edifici.

Va caure com un sac a terra en intentar saltar una muntanya de capses velles que hi havia. 'Sense les mongetes màgiques, encara sentia gran part de les ferides obertes'.

En Goku sabia que, fins i tot, en Son Gohan s'havia estat amagant de la seva mare per entrenar pels racons d'aquell edifici.

'Tenia un gran fill'.

Va aixecar-se i va tornar-hi. Una vegada i una altra, fins que el turmell d'un peu va fer-lo cridar. 'El guerrer de l'espai l'havia deixat sense ni un sol os, múscul o articulació en bon estat'.

Però si hi havia alguna cosa que tingués ell era capacitat de resistència.

Va notar una presència darrera seu. I va veure's a venir un cop ben dirigit que va esquivar amb agilitat.

Va tornar-s'hi instintivament, ara amb els sentits alerta.

– Ben jugat! – Ella també l'havia esquivat, embenat com anava. Però ben just li havia anat. 'Era àgil, fins i tot amb tot allò al cos i amb el dolor que per força encara havia de sentir en moure's'.

– Així que, finalment, em concediràs una lluita? – va dir ell amb transparent amabilitat, com si l'últim dia en què havien parlat, ella no hagués marxat d'aquella manera tan estranya.

– Així com estàs, seria la única manera de no sentir-me gaire humiliada... – va parlar seriosament però amb to distés.

'No estava allà per allò'. Encara que no entenia perquè no s'havia dirigit directament a l'illa d'en Follet Tortuga.

La noia, confosa com estava, va sospirar en silenci.

– Tot en ordre? –va preguntar ell. La Xixi i en Son Gohan li havien deixat clar que el viatge era avui.

Ella no va respondre. 'Sense totes les benes del cap, la semblança amb en Bardock era més colpidora, però ni tan sols era això el que l'havia empès a interrompre'l a mig entrenament'.

Havia anat fins allà, fins aquell terrat d'hospital, sense estar molt segura de què era (exactament) el que faria quan el trobés.

El noi va mirar-la amb divertida estranyesa:

– Et passa alguna cosa? – Realment no s'esperava que, després de tot, ella fes allò. Estava allà dreta i només el mirava.

Va posar-se la mà al cap amb dificultat; en un gest que era força habitual en ell quan no entenia gaire res del que passava. Va somriure per impuls.

La noia va mirar-lo. 'No, definitivament no era en Bardock'.

Va dirigir-li (sense avís) un cop de puny sec a l'alçada del pit que ell va aturar amb la mà. Van observar-se en silenci i amb inusitada seriositat un parell de segons: – Ens veiem aviat, Kakarot.

En Son Goku no va tenir temps d'entendre per què ella l'anomenava ara d'aquella manera. 'No va poder-ho pensar gaire, perquè el fet que ella s'hi acostés un parell de passos més, i li passés la mà pel cabell, va desconcertar-lo del tot'.

La Nasu va parlar-li prop de l'oïda. 'Tan a la vora que podria haver fregat els llavis en el lòbul de la seva orella esquerra'.

– En Son Gohan estarà bé... – Però no va fer res per tocar-lo de cap manera. La Nasu va guardar silenci en l'instant en què en Goku la subjectava del braç per guardar el propi equilibri. Abduïts per l'estrany moment, cap dels dos va moure's ni un sol centímetre més. – T'ho prometo.

'No podia fer-hi més. No podia prometre per en Krilín o la Bulma, perquè realment no podria tenir cura de tots ells'. Però es prometia a si mateixa no deixar que passés res a en Son Gohan. No li devia res a en Kakarot. Però sí al seu pare. I a més era ella qui els duia directament al regne on el terror se solia anomenar Freezer.

Va desaparèixer volant un segon després.

En Son Goku va quedar-se parat allà uns minuts. 'No estava segur d'haver entès bé allò que acabava de passar allà'. Però ara el dominava una forta punxada a l'estómac. I no se sentia gens convençut en pensar que allò era gana o algun tipus de dolor físic.

.

Va mirar-se a ella mateixa en aterrar a la petita illa d'en Follet Tortuga. De la roba que solien dur els tsufurs, aquella brusa, que ben podia ser un vestit curt, de color lila i petites tonalitats vermelles, blanques i negres – dibuixades en forma de petits cercles que hi eren estampats de forma desigual – i els pantalons tres quarts de color negre; eren el més semblant que havia trobat a roba còmode de lluita. 'Era ben cert, que no sempre les robes acolorides havien dominat l'imaginari tsufur, però sí durant molt del temps que aquests havien viscut en pau'.

Els tsufurs que havien sobreviscut, i que havien trobat lloc en una colònia com aquella, no semblaven conservar (ni voler saber res) dels uniformes quasi d'exèrcit que havien utilitzat en enfrontar-se als saiyans. 'Allò no ho era, però almenys era roba decent'. L'havia aconseguit trobar poc abans de dirigir-se a la Terra. I l'havia guardat a la nau, amb la intenció de fer-la servir en el moment més adequat.

La Nasu mateix s'adonava que pensava en roba, i en absurditats d'aquell nivell, per no enfrontar-se a ella mateixa. 'Havia estat a punt de besar en Kakarot'. Si s'hagués quedat un segon més allà, no hagués pogut evitar fer-ho; sobretot sabent que el seu primer i únic petó fins aleshores havia estat fruit d'una picabaralla odiosa amb en Raditz.

– Preparada? – va preguntar-li en Krilín. Tots havien observat com de callada estava en arribar. I ningú semblava atrevir-se a trencar aquell mutisme. Va veure un munt de maletes i en Son Gohan amb el cabell tallat d'una manera força estrafolària.

– Quan vulgueu. – Va mirar en Pineau un darrer cop, però no van dir-se res. 'Ja s'ho havien dit tot'.

– Anem-. La noia de cabells blaus semblava ara tant o més pensativa que la pròpia Nasu, que va pujar a la nau sense fer-se esperar.

Havia observat amb estupefacció com, aquella dona estranya, era capaç d'engegar la nau sense que cap dels seus tripulants hi estigués correctament assegut. 'Però no havia dit res'.

A la ment encara hi duia la promesa que havia fet a en Son Goku.

.

– Qui era aquesta noia? L'he vist abans... en algun lloc.– La Baba havia aparegut, just en l'instant abans que el grup de quatre tripulants espacials pugés a la nau del Totpoderós.

– La Bulma... – Havia començat en Follet Tortuga amb evident sorpresa. 'Què deia ara la seva germana? I què hi feia allà de visita?'.

– No, carallot! La jove que era amb ells – La dona va sospirar – Bé, venia a dir-vos que els vostres amics morts són en bones mans. Se'ls hi han mantingut els cossos a l'altre món. A l'espera del que passi amb ells.

.


	13. Capítol 12 El meu pare no era un tsufur

**Capítol 12. El meu pare no era un tsufur **

En tot aquell temps, en Vegeta havia aconseguit arribar al planeta on ara tenia el camp base en Freezer i recuperar-se. Els seus pensaments, des del moment en què el seu cervell havia tornat a tenir activitat, només havien tingut una acció en ment: liquidar el traïdor, carregar-se en Kakarot. 'Tornar-li aquella humiliació'. Venjar-se dels terrícoles.

Però abans hi havia una cosa que també volia fer, que havia de fer. Trobar les Boles de Drac de Nàmek, aconseguir la vida eterna i ja immortal vèncer en Freezer per sempre. 'Defugir el control que el tirà exercia en la seva vida'.

Va sortir de la càpsula de curació, aquell gran cub amb aigua, amb aquell objectiu al cap. 'Fins i tot va regalar el seu detector a les primeres de canvi, per enfrontar-se als terrícoles ja no el necessitava'.

– En Freezer serà fora un temps – Ja l'havien advertit d'allò, però no va ser fins que en Kiwi va creuar-se al seu camí que ho va entendre tot. 'El maleït llangardaix ho havia escoltat tot pels aparells detectors i ara ja era a Nàmek, disposat a avançar-se-li, a aconseguir les Boles de Drac i quedar-se per sempre tot el poder per a dominar l'univers'.

'No podia permetre-ho'. Va recuperar el detector amb una estrebada. 'Al cap i a la fi, potser sí que encara el necessitaria'.

.

Per la seva banda, la Nasu havia començat el seu peculiar viatge acompanyada d'aquells terrícoles amics d'en Kakarot. S'estava callada en un racó de la nau namekiana, contemplant com discutien per futeses o com parlaven dels seus plans per a ressuscitar els seus amics. Somiejaven parlant del planeta Nàmek i els seus habitants, als quals imaginaven com rèpliques exactes d'aquell a qui ells anomenaven Cor Petit. 'Probablement no estaven tan equivocats, ella mateixa havia vist el cos d'aquell nàmek i era exactament com en les descripcions que en feia el seu pare. Com en les llegendes que se n'explicaven a l'univers'.

El primer entrebanc, però, va arribar molt abans del que ella mateixa s'havia imaginat. Una nau idèntica a la seva va aparèixer a l'espai, després d'un atac per sorpresa, i alguna cosa va engolir-los just després.

– Creus que seran els guerrers de l'espai? – Havia preguntat amb por en Krilín a en Son Gohan. Ella, callada i pensativa, sabia que no. 'Però podia ser algú pitjor'.

Van donar els primers passos per aquella nau desconeguda, on havien anat a parar amb trampes tan absurdes que, immediatament, va tranquil·litzar-se. No era l'estil d'en Freezer. 'Àcid que sortia de les parets?' 'Una trampa tan burda, quan tots els sequaços d'aquell monstre podien volar?'. Era estúpid fins i tot pensar-ho.

Si fos en Freezer ja no serien vius. 'No era dels que preguntava abans i disparava després'.

Encara que, per ser sincers, a la Bulma i als dos terrestres allò els hi havia suposat un bon ensurt. I era un problema no poder-se defensar amb totes les forces, quan un grapat de canalla t'encanonava amb armes absurdes.

'Però si no era en Freezer no podia delatar-se encara'.

Havia de mantenir un perfil baix, ja que necessitava arribar a Nàmek. No es podia permetre el luxe que els amics d'en Son Goku s'adonessin abans del seu engany.

– Anem! Hem de fugir! – Una pluja de meteorits, havia interromput aquells nanos quan els acusaven de ser esbirros d'en Freezer i intentaven desfer-se'n. 'Havia estat a punt d'actuar, però havia preferit esperar a què fossin en Krilín i en Son Gohan qui decidissin quan era el moment de frenar aquella escena sense sentit'.

Ara la Bulma proposava marxar d'allà abans que fos massa tard. Però els nois no semblaven estar-hi d'acord.

– No els podem deixar aquí. Els hem d'ajudar.

– Ella té raó. No hi podem fer res, ens n'hem d'anar per salvar la pell – La Nasu havia acabat intervenint. 'Fent-se els herois ara, es posaven en perill a ells mateixos'. I a més era per ajudar a gent que ni tan sols coneixien. 'Per a la Nasu allò era completament estúpid'.

Feia un moment aquelles criatures, havien intentat liquidar-los. 'Encara que la Nasu era conscient que allò no era veritat: encara que ella no mogués un dit, en Krilín sol podia desfer-se d'aquells nois'. No duia el detector, però podia endevinar que tenien molta menys força que el noi terrestre.

Res havia impedit que en Son Gohan i en Krilín salvessin uns quants d'aquells nanos, quan una part de la nau se'ls queia a sobre. I ella havia corregut darrere la Bulma quan aquesta havia avançat indignada per la conducció fins a la sala de control.

– Si segueixen esquivant meteorits així, conduint d'aquesta manera, ens mataran – Havia dit la terrícola entre indignada i resignada a ajudar-los. 'Encara que fos per salvar-se a ells mateixos'.

Després havien vingut les presentacions, almenys entre els terrestres i els nens, i aquella història que tan familiar li era.

Un planeta destruït, uns pares espantats i nens orfes que acabaven vagant més o menys espantats per l'univers.

Va mirar-se el més gran dels orfes amb empatia. 'Encara que aquell monstre del que parlaven podia no haver estat en Freezer. Ho havia estat ara en aquesta ocasió, però ells, els guerrers de l'espai ho havien estat també moltes vegades en el passat'.

Mai abans havia pensat plenament així, però ara s'adonava que en realitat allò que els perseguia era una mena de maledicció pels seus crims. 'Per què era allò el que havien comès, no?'.

.

Ja de tornada a la nau va asseure's al costat d'en Krilín i en Son Gohan. Entrenaven amb la ment.

– M'hi puc afegir? – Els nois van assentir amb un somriure. 'No els hi ho mostraria tot, però ella també necessitava millorar. No podia perdre el temps i entumir-se quan els esperava aquell repte a Nàmek'.

La Bulma es mirava els tres amb atenció. 'Era una manera com una altra de passar el temps, però ella ja començava a estar farta de dies i dies de viatge'.

– Ei! Hi hem arribat – Havia dit sorpresa llavors. Havien agafat la drecera que els nois orfes els havien indicat. 'Però no s'esperava arribar-hi tan i tan aviat'.

.

A terra l'alegria dels tres terrícoles que havien conegut ja un parell de nàmeks i hi havien trobat la primera Bola de Drac, contrastava amb l'estupefacció de la Nasu.

'No hi havia ni rastre d'en Vegeta, ni d'en Freezer'. Seguien el rastre d'una de les boles, quan ella havia decidit explorar pel seu compte. 'Cosa que havia molestat enormement als dos namekians'.

En aterrar, després d'un fort cop en l'arribada i de xocar contra el subsòl, els quatre havien perdut el coneixement. 'Però allò no tenia ni cap ni peus: perquè no només no hi havia enemics, i ni rastre d'en Vegeta, tampoc hi havia namekians enlloc'.

S'havia trobat dinosaures, trampes bastant mal parades i algun ensurt en forma d'animal inesperat. 'Fins i tot hauria jurat que un dels namekians que havia conegut a l'inici, l'havia estat seguint durant hores'.

Allò era fals. Aquell planeta Nàmek era una estafa. Havia sortit volant en el mateix moment en què s'havia adonat que donava voltes en va pel mateix petit tros de terreny que a estones canviava de paisatge.

Quan havia arribat a la nau, els tres terrestres ja eren desesperats per marxar.

– T'esperàvem – els dos falsos nàmeks inconscients s'havien convertit en dues criatures lletgíssimes.

– Anem!

.

Finalment sí. Pocs dies després, el que tenien davant sí era el planeta Nàmek.

La Nasu va asseure's a un dels quatre seients de la nau, amb el cinturó cordat, i el seu vell anell saiyajin al puny. 'Havia arribat l'hora de la veritat'.

– Comencem a aterrar – Va dir la Bulma amb la mirada posada completament en el dispositiu de control de la nau. Les dades de navegació aquest cop eren clares, no hi havia peu a l'error: allò era Nàmek.

– Uaau... Que és bonic! – va exclamar en Son Gohan en observar les tonalitats verdes, blaves i grogues que el planeta desprenia des de l'espai.

La gravetat de nou, un cop sec i la seguretat d'haver posat els peus al planeta que esperaven. En Krilín i en Son Gohan van ser els primers en sortir de la nau, sense escoltar-se la Bulma, que de genolls a la part posterior de la nau, intentava posar en ordre un aparell que els havia d'ajudar a respirar si allà no hi havia prou oxigen.

La Nasu tampoc ho va dubtar, va mirar-se el planeta per una de les finestres rodones de la nau del Totpoderós, va aspirar aire pensant en tot el que l'esperava allà fora, i va sortir, posant-se al costat dels nois. 'Quan un planeta tenia aquell aspecte, no hi havia cap dubte: s'hi podia respirar'.

– Això... s'assembla una mica al lloc on em va entrenar en Cor Petit...

– Sí... allà vam lluitar per primer cop amb els guerrers, oi?. Segur que, per instint, va buscar un paisatge semblant al d'on va néixer...

– Però aquest Cor Petit que dieu va néixer a la Terra, no? – va intervenir-hi la Nasu, amb la mirada segura i la vista fixa al seu davant. 'Nàmek'. – Vull dir, és una mica estrany tot això que expliqueu de les reencarnacions i el fet que una persona es convertís en dues...

En Krilín va somriure-li. 'Ella parlava d'allò i pensava en una altra cosa'. Ho duia gravat a les ninetes dels ulls.

– Tens molta raó. – va respondre-li, afegint-hi: – Què et sembla Nàmek? Ho és, oi?

– No en tinc cap dubte – Alguna cosa li ho deia, encara que ella tampoc podia saber-ho de segur.

– I ara per què sortiu a fora, vosaltres? Rumieu una mica, ximplets! – La Bulma completament fora de sí escridassava als nois, davant l'estupefacció de la Nasu. 'Era una noia ben estranya. No tenia cap mena de força però espantava veure-la enfadada'.

– Quin caràcter... – va xiuxiuejar per sota el nas, fent però que en Son Gohan sí que ho sentís. El nen va somriure, mentre ara els dos terrestres restants celebraven que allò no era un somni. 'Allò era Nàmek i el radar funcionava sense problemes: hi havia Boles de Drac'.

Va mirar-los pensativa. 'Si tot sortia com ella havia previst, res seria fàcil i alegre com semblava'. Durant el viatge en Krilín li havia parlat d'aquell curiós do terrícola: podien detectar energies sense altres aparells que els seus propis sentits.

Ella s'havia concentrat en pensar en allò, i se n'havia sortit força bé, bastant almenys: però ara mateix no podia assegurar si realment notava altres forces poderoses en aquell planeta.

– Nasu, Krilín... – Un fil de veu d'en Son Gohan va alertar-los.

La noia va saber llavors que ell sí havia notat alguna cosa.

– Què significa això? – En Krilín s'havia posat seriós de sobte.

– Que en sou de babaus! Què dieu? Són els habitants de Nàmek! – La Bulma reia i estava totalment convençuda del que deia. S'equivocava terriblement – Si Déu i en Cor Petit eren tan forts, és natural que la gent de Nàmek també ho sigui.

La Nasu va mirar-la amb un rictus indesxifrable. 'Havia arribat el moment'. Va haver-se de concentrar molt més per a poder notar (ella també) diverses forces en aquell planeta. Un calfred va recórrer-li tot el cos. El pressentiment que l'havia encertat de ple i que, en un lloc o altre, hi devia haver en Freezer, va fer que no escoltés com els seus tres companys de viatge s'autoconvencien que allò només podien ser namekians.

Tampoc va escoltar l'exclamació dels dos nois, ni va veure el terror en la cara de la Bulma. L'únic que va poder contemplar, amb la vista fixa al cel, i massa sentiments per posar en ordre, va ser una nau. 'Una càpsula com les que hi havia al seu planeta'.

– És la nau espacial del guerrer...! – En Vegeta havia arribat a Nàmek – És ell... és l'enemic... només pot ser ell... Merda... per què ha passat això...?

Ella en sabia el perquè. 'Era exactament el que havia estat esperant'. Pràcticament semblaven haver-se sincronitzat. Una mitja rialla, que va amagar immediatament, va creuar-li el rostre, mentre la Bulma intentava convèncer als seus companys que el millor era tornar a la Terra.

'No, no podien anar enlloc'. Era necessari que es quedessin allà, perquè només així s'asseguraria que en Kakarot apareixeria més d'hora que tard.

– Nosaltres ens quedarem i intentarem trobar les Boles de Drac – havia dit en Krilín a l'instant – Bulma, comunica a la Terra el que ha passat i torna sola. Si troba les Boles de Drac, estem fumuts!

La Nasu va prémer encara amb més força l'anell dins del seu puny. 'No havia esperat res més'. Encara que, llavors, la Bulma va posar-la alerta en un aspecte sobre el qual no havia pensat gaire abans.

'En anar i tornar estaria gairebé dos mesos'. No podien esperar en Kakarot tant temps.

– Truca'ls, Bulma – va dir seriosament, però sense moure la seva vista del cel. – Necessitarem ajuda molt abans.

La noia va assentir, mentre en Krilín la mirava amb estranyesa. 'Ella parlava com si sabés més coses de les que deia'. Amb més decisió de la que havia mostrat fins aleshores, sempre tan callada i misantropa.

No necessitava notar energies per tenir ara aquella seguretat: en Vegeta era en alguna altra banda del planeta i es disposava a trair en Freezer. 'No el podia guanyar'. Però alguna cosa de les que havia dit en Krilín, li havien donat la resposta definitiva: el que buscaria el príncep seria l'ajuda màgica de les boles, alguna mena d'imbatibilitat que en aquests moments no tenia.

– Digues-ho al Goku... – Les paraules de la Bulma, comunicant-se amb el Follet Tortuga a partir d'un satèl·lit d'alta tecnologia, van fer que la princesa saiyan veiés acomplertes totes les seves esperances. 'Tot estava anant com ella havia previst'.

I de moment encara no havien tingut necessitat de posar-se en perill.

L'arribada d'una altra nau, idèntica a la d'en Vegeta, i l'explosió en aterrar que havia causat una mica més enllà, va fer que el seu optimisme s'esfumés lleugerament. 'Quants dels sequaços d'en Freezer ja devien ser en aquell planeta?'.

.

Mentrestant, en Goku continuava hospitalitzat a la Terra. Entrenant-se, contra tota prudència o consell mèdic, per estar preparat en el moment en què l'enemic tornés.

– _Si t'ho repenses, encara ha de quedar alguna cosa de la càpsula amb la que vas arribar al planeta Terra. _

Havia pensat molt en aquella proposta. 'Potser ara no, però tampoc era mala idea buscar i reparar la nau amb la que havia arribat a la Terra'. Ara els enemics eren alienígenes, i no podia saber quan tornaria a ser necessària una cosa com aquella.

'A més se li havia ocorregut una idea. Havia estat pensant en allò que li havia dit en Kaito: a altres planetes, com en l'antic món on havia nascut, les gravetats podien ser molt més fortes que a la Terra. Havia de començar a entrenar-se en condicions diverses; i fer-ho a més gravetat, faria que estigués més preparat'.

L'arribada d'en Follet Tortuga, no li va portar precisament bones notícies.

– _En Son Gohan estarà bé... – La Nasu era allà davant seu, sense acostar-se'n o allunyar-se'n. Guardava silenci i el mirava. I ell, amb el mal que li feia tot el cos, va sentir que l'equilibri li fallava i va subjectar-se al braç de la noia. Cap dels dos va moure's ni un sol centímetre més. En Son Goku se sentia atribolat per alguna mena de força estranya. – T'ho prometo. _

La promesa l'havia fet estar segur respecte en Son Gohan. El noi se'n podia sortir bé per la seva pròpia naturalesa, tot i que la mirada de la Nasu li havia transmès seguretat. 'Però ella havia tingut raó la vegada que tant s'havia enfadat: Quant valia la paraula d'algú davant els atzars de l'univers?'.

I ara en Follet Tortuga li deia allò amb el rictus seriós i la suor al rostre: - No són els únics que hi han arribat...! Es veu que aquell guerrer, en Vegeta... També hi ha anat...!

Però el pitjor estava per arribar.

.

.

– Què fem, Gohan? – Havia preguntat en Krilín amb por – Tor... tornem a la Terra?

La Nasu va mirar-lo de mal humor. 'No podia estar dient allò!'.

Ell ho va notar, i potser perquè va creure que ella l'acusava de covard, va afegir allò:

– És que em sembla que encara hi ha un altre enemic... I per molt que tinguem el radar del drac... No penso en mi... – va intentar rectificar, davant la mirada cada vegada més seriosa de la jove – Però si li passés res a en Gohan seria terrible, oi?...

'Seria terrible'. I ella havia de permetre-ho. Havia de deixar que els passessin coses terribles a tots, per sortir-se'n amb la seva. Per aconseguir el seu objectiu.

Anava a dir alguna cosa, però no tenia suficient sang freda per fer-los allò. 'Havia de sobreposar-se a aquella maleïda consciència tsufur, i recordar el seu condemnat origen'. Havia de ser més saiyajin del que havia estat en els darrers vint anys, si és que volia veure derrotat en Freezer alguna vegada.

'En Vegeta sol tenia poques oportunitats per aconseguir-ho'. Sobretot perquè tot indicava que no era l'únic que ja buscava les Boles de Drac.

Es quedarien.

– Has amagat la força? – va preguntar-li en Krilín de sobte. El noi ja ho havia recomanat fer, moments abans, a en Son Gohan.

Ni ell havia pensat en què la tsufur també desprenia un poder considerable, ni ella havia tingut cap mena d'intenció d'amagar-se. 'No, quan estaven a punt de tirar tots els seus plans en l'aire'.

Repetint-se mentalment que era una saiyan, va mirar-lo fingint innocència:

– I com? – Hagués pogut intentar-ho, perquè durant el viatge i els seus entrenaments mentals, havia vist com ells ho feien. 'Però ara més que mai, necessitava que algú els impedís marxar'. Només esperava que qui aparegués no fos en Freezer, perquè llavors definitivament es podien considerar homes morts.

Sortosament, com ella esperava, davant la presència de forces desconegudes però no suficientment aterridores, hi havia enviat dos soldats de poca categoria.

– Has vist són mitges merdes... no tenen capacitat d'atac. Vols dir que són turistes...? – Dos éssers extraterrestres, d'aspecte poc agraciat i gens humà, s'havien plantat davant d'ells i els havien dit allò.

'Ara era el moment d'amagar l'energia'.

Va observar, davant el terror de la Bulma, com els dos nois es posaven en marxa. Però ella només va retrocedir. 'No era el moment de començar a donar explicacions'.

Abans que en Son Gohan i en Krilín poguessin reaccionar, aquells soldats espacials els hi havien destrossat la nau.

– Gohan... emet energia! Aquests no són gaires forts – Amb pocs cops i molta traça se n'havien desfet llançant-los al mar que cobria bona part de Nàmek.

La Nasu va observar-los pensativa. Entre ambdós tenien una energia considerable. Ho havia pogut notar durant el viatge, però ara se li feia més evident.

– Hauríem de marxar d'aquí – la jove va interrompre les queixes i els plors de la Bulma (que estava desfeta per l'estat de la nau) – La lluita ha hagut d'alertar-los...

– L'enemic vindrà... – va fer en Son Gohan.

– No, no crec que ell us busqui ara – va murmurar. – Però els altres sí. Anem, vinga!

– Els altres? – va preguntar en Krilín cada vegada més intrigat – Què vols dir? Qui són els altres?

Ella va mirar-los, tard o d'hora, havien d'acabar descobrint moltes coses en aquell planeta.

– Ara no té importància. Hem d'amagar-nos. Ja no s'hi pot fer res per la vostra nau. – va sospirar – No, almenys de moment – va concloure amb l'esperança que allò tranquil·litzés la Bulma que intentava en va ajuntar les peces petites dels vidres que havien esclatat en l'explosió.

.

En un altre extrem del planeta, en Vegeta mostrava part del seu poder a un dels sequaços d'en Freezer per qui més odi havia sentit: en Kiwi.

– Estúpid! Jo ja he hagut de lluitar de debò més d'un cop! A la Terra vaig fer un combat que, per poc que no m'hi quedo – El poder de recuperació dels saiyans era un dels més envejats de tot l'univers i en Kiwi va ser conscient amb aquella confessió que les coses se l'hi posaven odiosament difícils. 'No havia desaprofitat ocasió, durant tots els anys en què ambdós havien tingut la mateixa categoria a les files del tirà, per burlar-se del príncep sense tron ni planeta; i ara tot allò se li podia girar en contra'.

.

En algun poble perdut de Nàmek, en Freezer, en Zarbon i en Dodoria, comprenien que la força del Vegeta havia augmentat exponencialment.

– Però només són 24.000 unitats. No és una capacitat d'atac insuperable, si l'ataquem junts – va parlar amb veu freda i sibil·lina en Freezer, de fet allò era molt menys de la força a partir de la qual podia començar a sentir-se mínimament intimidat – No us hauríeu d'esverar tant.

Hores d'ara el governador ja sabia que en Vegeta lluitava per obtenir la vida eterna. 'Per deslliurar-se del seu control'. Ja li havia perdonat que, sense consultar-li-ho, hagués manat i emprès cap mena d'expedició al planeta Terra, al cap i a la fi, gràcies a això, i a la tecnologia transmissora dels detectors, havia pogut saber què eren les Boles de Drac. Però ara (definitivament) era un traïdor amb totes les lletres i, tard o d'hora, se n'hauria de desfer.

De moment, en Kiwi ja era història. I en Vegeta es disposava a trobar almenys una de les Boles de Drac, mentre en Freezer no pogués obtenir la vida eterna, ell tindria l'esperança de robar-li les boles al darrer moment i assolir així el seu propi desig i el control de l'univers.

.

.

La Nasu caminava per davant dels nois i la Bulma, buscant algun lloc on ells es poguessin refugiar, mentre que en Krilín i en Gohan planejaven què fer i si el més prudent era esperar en Son Goku.

Per la seva banda, la Nasu encara no tenia clar en quin moment seria millor aparèixer-se davant d'en Vegeta i oferir-li la seva ajuda. 'No sabia fins a quin punt li hauria d'explicar, des del principi, la història de destrucció del planeta Vegeta. Al cap i a la fi, ell no l'havia volgut escoltar aquella vegada'.

De moment, cap d'ells podia volar sinó volia atraure l'atenció de les múltiples forces enemigues que eren al planeta.

– Ve d'allà i és una energia malvada! – Havia cridat l'amic d'en Kakarot, després que en Gohan cregués notar l'energia de gent de Nàmek – Amagueu-vos!

Eren prop d'una cova que els serviria de refugi. Mentre els terrestres guardaven silenci, terroritzats per la força que s'acostava, la Nasu va repenjar-se a una de les parets de la cova, amb el cap enrere i la clara sensació que ella sí havia notat aquella energia abans.

'Feia molts i molts anys'.

– Són aquí – va sentir dir a en Krilín.

Va tancar els ulls.

– _Mare – Va veure's quasi en somnis. Tornava a ser petita i acabava d'entrar a la luxosa sala del tron del palau on havia vist regnar el seu pare, el rei del planeta Vegeta, durant els primers anys d'aquella vida que tant li havia canviat amb el temps – Has tornat..._

_Va frunzir les celles en disconformitat quan va veure el rostre de la dona que l'havia dut al món. Estava demacrat i era pensatiu. 'La dona era asseguda a la dreta del rei, amb una mà al seu ara vultuós ventre, i la mirada fixa en aquell individu que era davant dels dos monarques'. El que ara es ventava de donar ordres al seu pare, deixava escapar un odiós riure de burla. _

– _M'han dit que torna a esperar un petit príncep – Els punys del rei eren sobre el seu tron, tancats. Darrere la freda mirada que l'hi dirigia, la Nasu va poder-hi distingir menyspreu i ràbia. – Veig que el que m'ha dit en Zarbon és veritat... no desprèn pas tanta energia com amb els mocosos anteriors... Voleu dir que aquesta vegada no els hi haurà sortit tarat?_

_La mirada del rei gairebé va embogir a la vegada que un silenci incòmode s'instal·lava a tota la sala. Els guerrers d'elit que eren allà, que guardaven les espatlles als seus reis, no van dir res. Però la Nasu sabia, i era molt petita per saber-ho tan bé, que allò havia estat una humiliació en tota regla. 'Una humiliació de les que el seu pare no hagués consentit a ningú'. _

_Però era en Freezer i hi havia seriosos dubtes a palau que fossin capaços d'abatre'l si s'ho proposaven. 'Aquell pacte amb el governador havia acabat sent el pitjor dels errors del rei'. Encara que tampoc havia tingut gaires més opcions. _

– _D'aquí un temps tornaré – va assegurar el Freezer del record – M'interessa saber quan me'n puc endur el Vegeta. Em farà un bon servei. _

_Els soldats es van moure per deixar-lo passar, i la nena que havia entrat a la sala ignorant qui s'hi trobaria, va mantenir-se al mig del passadís, amb la vista posada en la desesperació callada de sa mare. _

– _Benvolguda, princesa – Havia dit de manera elegant, però amb odiosa superioritat en el to amb què ho pronunciava. – Fins molt aviat..._

_Ella s'havia mantingut dreta, desafiant i callada. En Zarbon i en Dodoria que acompanyaven el tirà, havien rigut ja en la llunyania. _

– _Tant superba com els seus pares – Havia remugat en Dodoria, abans de sortir per la porta – Algú els hauria d'ensenyar que vostè és l'únic que pot pretendre governar galàxies i planetes. _

La Nasu del present va reaccionar en notar un líquid calent a la palma de la seva mà. S'havia fet sang en clavar-s'hi les ungles.

– Em sembla que els altres també eren molt forts... però ell era excepcional – Explicava en Krilín als altres – Potser tenia més força que en Vegeta. M'he espantat molt.

'Potser, no'. Era molt més fort que, el que cap d'ells, pogués imaginar-se.

I duien quatre de les Boles de Drac.

– Aniré a veure què hi passa cap allà – Havia dit en Krilín – Hi deu haver un poble.

La Nasu no estava segura que aquella fos una gran idea, però de moment era la única que tenien. 'I havia promès que passés el que passés, no deixaria que en Son Gohan prengués mal'. El mateix nen que ja emprenia el camí cap a aquella direcció, disposat a investigar qui eren i què volien aquells que els havien sobrevolat.

'Si els ho explicava ara, s'estalviaven aquell viatge i el corresponent perill'. Però no estava segura que fos el més intel·ligent. Després de tot, ho sabessin o no, era ben igual: no podien sortir d'aquell planeta i, mentre no arribava el moment, valia més tenir-los com aliats que no haver-los d'abandonar a la seva sort.

'No entendrien els seus motius'. I a ella, després d'haver visualitzat amb tanta claredat aquell record, tampoc era com si li importés el més mínim.

.

En Goku era al llit de l'hospital, conversant amb el Follet Tortuga que li donava males notícies sobre l'estat dels seus amics. 'Eren en aquell planeta, estaven envoltats d'enemics, i no podien tornar'.

Per sort l'aparició d'en Iajirobai havia facilitat les coses: amb les mongetes màgiques podia marxar d'allà sense problemes. 'Havia sortit volant del centre, moment després de prendre-se-les, davant l'estupefacció d'una Xixi que era en un dels balcons, penjant-hi roba molla'.

La dona va tirar el cubell de la roba a terra, i va cridar a l'aire. 'Una altra vegada... de nou, se n'anava sense acomiadar-se'n ni donar-l'hi (ni a ella ni a ningú) cap tipus d'explicació'.

– Aturar-lo seria com intentar aturar el vent – Havia dit sàviament en Follet Tortuga, davant la també estupefacció d'en Iajirobai.

– Però tornarà aviat... – va repetir-se la filla d'Ox Satan – No pot estar-s'hi gaire temps a l'espai, no?.

'De cop i volta la dona se sentia malament per haver-s'hi mostrat tan enfadada durant tants i tants dies seguits'. Havia arribat en Raditz, en Goku havia mort, i d'allò ja havia passat més d'un any. Massa temps sense aquella idíl·lica vida en matrimoni, que ella havia intentat crear, encara que – entre entrenaments i malentesos – tampoc havia acabat d'aconseguir mai. 'Exceptuant potser els primers mesos d'en Son Gohan'.

Amb en Son Goku, tot era difícil i esgotador. O així ho veia ara ella.

Aliè a tot, però, el pare d'en Son Gohan era ja a Corporació Càpsula. En l'instant en què aquella nau estigués enllestida (o fins i tot sinó estava acabada del tot) emprendria aquell viatge a Nàmek. 'El seu fill i els seus amics necessitaven ajuda'.

Només esperava que aguantessin fins que ell arribés. 'Els quatre'.

.

Dalt d'unes roques, estirats a terra i amb el cor en un puny, tres d'ells: en Krilín, en Son Gohan i la Nasu, observaven el que passava a un poblat proper.

Uns individus, que només la princesa saiyan podia reconèixer, mantenien amenaçats els seus habitants.

'Maleïts, maleïts i mil vegades maleïts', pensava la Nasu mentre observava la ràbia del Son Gohan. 'No estava segura de poder mantenir el nen aliè a tot aquell dolor, que ara mateix infringien just davant seu'.

– He de fer-hi alguna cosa... – Havia dit gairebé amb llàgrimes els ulls.

En Krilín l'havia persuadit amb bones paraules, però ella havia estat severa i freda en la resposta.

– Ningú pot fer-hi res per ells... No està en les nostres mans.

– Però...

– És el major assassí de l'univers, Son Gohan. Ni t'ho imagines – Havia dit entre dents.

En Krilín l'havia mirat de nou d'aquella manera ja coneguda. El cap pelat començava a veure actituds estranyes en la jove tsufur.

– Parles com si el coneguessis... – va xiuxiuejar, intentant no ser vist ni escoltat per l'esquadró d'homes que destruïa el poblet als peus de la muntanya on eren.

Al llarg d'un breu segon van saber-se detectats. Després en Dodoria va tornar la seva atenció al poble. 'Devia ser algun insecte'.

La Nasu, sabent que ara cap dels dos nois faria més preguntes, va deixar anar allò. Era un intent perquè en Son Gohan no es mogués d'allà per res del món. 'Havien de comprendre que en Freezer era un monstre terrible i despietat que res tenia a veure amb cap d'aquells enemics que havien conegut a la Terra'.

– El conec ... – va dir en veu baixa i transcendent – Va matar el meu pare...

En son Gohan va mirar-la, però en Krilín directament va travessar-la amb la mirada. 'Duia escrita la pregunta als ulls: I en Pineau? No era aquell el seu pare?'.

Va notar la desconfiança que, de sobte, creixia en l'interior del noi.

Al poble les amenaces d'en Freezer havien anat a més. Explicava com havia liquidat caps d'altres poblats, i es ventava d'haver descobert coses interessants, com que els nàmeks decidien o no atorgar les boles màgiques – que eren en mans dels més grans dels pobles – a aquells éssers que creguessin que s'ho mereixien.

Uns nàmeks, amb més força que els primers que havien sortit de les cases, atacaven llavors als homes d'en Freezer.

– No ho aconseguiran – va avançar-se ella, sabent que igualment després hauria de donar explicacions als dos terrestres – En Zarbon té massa força... no són prou forts per ell. Ni per en Dodoria...

I efectivament tenia raó. Tot i la sorpresa inicial, per la capacitat combativa dels namekians, aviat els dos homes de confiança d'en Freezer van tenir la situació controlada.

– En Vegeta deu voler també la joventut eterna... o viure per sempre – Havia dit en Krilín en conèixer el desig que el mateix Freezer havia confessat als namekians.

Ara era ella qui es mirava el noi amb preocupació. 'Si allò era veritat, temia que els plans d'en Vegeta anessin més allà d'una esporàdica venjança'.

La Nasu es preguntava quina mena de guerrer seria el seu germà. I si era veritat que el canvi que ella havia fet, l'estava tornant massa escrupolosa amb el que fos que planegés fer el Vegeta amb el poder que obtingués en desfer-se d'en Freezer.

Al poble namekià la cosa es complicava per moments.

En Freezer havia decidit carregar-se l'home més gran i els nens, encara que aquest semblés disposat a donar-l'hi la Bola de Drac.

– Però les Boles de Drac no serveixen per a res si no es tenen les set, oi? – Havia dit sense immutar-se. – Com que ens has destruït els detectors, ara ens hauràs de dir on són les dues que resten.

Malgrat que l'ancià els havia manat fugir, un dels nens havia caigut per l'atac d'en Freezer. I davant la desesperació del pobre home no semblava que hi hagués res que pogués evitar la mort de l'altra criatura i d'ell mateix.

En Dodoria acabava, dos segons després, de trencar el coll a l'ancià, i el darrer nen estava ja definitivament perdut.

– Ehh! Controla't Gohan! Controla't, si us plau! – En Krilín davant la reacció d'en Son Gohan, l'havia subjectat, impedint que sortís volant en l'ajuda d'aquell nano – Nosaltres no hi podem fer res...! Sents?

Però en Son Gohan ja no els escoltava.

– Son Gohan, escolta'm – Havia dit la Nasu en un darrer intent desesperat. Allò estava a punt de tirar-ho tot per la borda. 'També les seves vides'. – Són immensament poderosos i no tenen escrúpols. No n'han tingut mai. Si t'hi enfrontes, moriràs!

Era completament inútil. No servia de res parlar-hi en aquells termes.

– Deixa'l! – Havia cridat el menut mestís saiyan, fent que la Nasu pràcticament es quedés sense respiració. Havia sortit volant immediatament després. Els tres monstres havien trigat menys d'una mil·lèsima de segon en girar-se i adonar-se que dalt d'aquella muntanya hi havia més d'una persona. 'Els havien vist als tres'.

– Sóc qui et matarà – En Son Gohan semblava haver perdut el raonament i ara desafiava un Dodoria encara sorprès per la sobtada presència del nou adversari – Ah! Pocavergonya!

En Krilín s'havia quedat com ella allà parat. Però havia reaccionat abans: – No siguis ximple! – Com una bala s'havia llançat a socórrer en Son Gohan, mentre la Nasu es posava dreta dalt de la muntanya rocosa, sense saber què podia fer.

L'havien vist. No podien saber qui eren, però ja els havien vist. 'No tenia prou força per lluitar amb cap d'ells'. Ho podia intentar, podia presentar batalla, però no trigaria en caure derrotada.

Fins que lluités no sabria exactament quines eren les seves possibilitats. Però sí estava segura d'estar molt per sota d'en Vegeta. 'Allò era una bogeria absurda'.

– Ximple, fugim, vinga! – En Krilín havia aconseguit atordir per un moment el contrincant d'en Son Gohan, i ara agafava el nen namekià a coll.

'Ella no es podia quedar allà. Havien de marxar ara que en Freezer i en Zarbon encara no havien reaccionat'.

Va aterrar com ànima que s'enduu el diable entre els dos nois.

– Anem! Maleït siga, anem! – En l'instant que va trigar a emprendre el vol, amb en Son Gohan i en Krilín, darrere, va intercanviar una sola mirada amb els dos homes que eren davant seu. 'Aquesta vegada, però, la pressa per fugir d'allà, va aturar qualsevol calfred o fàstic que pogués sentir'.

Ni tan sols va poder raonar que s'havia plantat davant d'en Freezer i que ara emprenia el vol a corre-cuita amb en Dodoria ja darrera.

– Segueix-los!

En Freezer es preguntava qui eren aquells tres que havien irromput així i allà. Encara intentava recuperar-se de la sorpresa, que els havia agafat a tots d'improvís: – Aquests no són namekians...

– Duia... – En Zarbon va dubtar, tot i que n'estava gairebé segur. Els ulls no l'havien enganyat – La dona duia robes tsufurs, senyor.

– Agafa'ls – va cridar en Freezer, abans de processar aquella darrera informació: – Que no s'escapin.

'El que deia en Zarbon no tenia cap mena de sentit'.

.

– Esteu sonats! – va cridar la Nasu a l'aire, mentre encara fugien del soldat de pell rosa i desagradable aspecte – Ens atraparà!

Estava ja molt a prop seu, i ella no sabia exactament què hi podien fer. 'Potser si es parava i el distreia'.

'La reconeixeria? Presentant-se-li davant, podria aconseguir trobar la manera de distreure'l i fugir?'.

No tenien gaires opcions.

Va veure com en Krilín, passava el nen que duia en braços a en Son Gohan, i es disposava a provar un atac.

– Espera! – Tots seguien volant a gran velocitat, però el sequaç d'en Freezer era cada vegada més a prop d'atrapar-los. – Seguiu endavant. Fes-ho, però, quan t'ho indiqui!

En Krilín va observar-la sorprès. 'Què pensava fer?'. En Son Gohan ja li havia proposat lluitar-hi feia un moment... i allò era una bestiesa. Aquell era un adversari que cap d'ells podia guanyar. La noia va girar-se de cop i va llançar mil i un rajos sobre en Dodoria amb una rafegada de força. 'Com bé havia temut el noi, la Nasu no havia aconseguit res més que fer-lo trigar uns segons més en la seva persecució, trigaria potser dos minuts més a poder-los atrapar'.

Però en realitat sí havia aconseguit alguna cosa: havia fet que es fixés en ella.

– Què et passa, Dodoria? – Havia cridat encara corrent a l'aire, fugint d'ell, però sabent ara que l'home centrava la seva atenció en ella i que amb aquell moviment que ella havia fet, els dos nois havien pogut agafar avantatge a l'aire – Ja no em coneixes?

En Krilín més endavant no havia pogut evitar parar el ritme, desitjant que en Son Gohan no ho fes en cap cas, i menys en sentir una part d'aquell desafiament. 'Ella coneixia tots aquells monstres?'.

En Dodoria va dubtar just quan anava a atacar-la amb un raig d'energia que ja mai llançaria: - T'hauria de conèixer?

– Mai vaig entendre què havia vist en Freezer en tu... la seva mà dreta – va fingir una riallada – De petita, més aviat em provocaves esgarrifances.

L'home va parar-se en sec en ple vol. Ella ho va fer metres enllà.

– Ja m'has reconegut, Dodoria? – Encara no sabia en quin moment havia estat, però ella, sense ser-ne del tot conscient, s'havia posat l'anell que l'acompanyava a tot arreu. Va tocar-se'l amb la mà contrària.

En Dodoria s'hi va fixar fins i tot en la llunyania.

– No és possible... – va dir ell com convencent-se'n – Sou tots morts.

– Tots? – va preguntar ella burleta – El meu germà no ho és pas. Però deixaré que pensis que jo sóc un fantasma.

En Krilín havia escoltat cadascuna d'aquelles paraules amb el dubte clavat en els pensaments. 'El seu germà?'. 'Qui era el seu germà?'.

'I el seu pare?'. Per què els havien mentit en dir-los-hi que es tractava d'en Pineau? ...

'Què tenien a veure els tsufurs en tot allò?'.

– Ara, Krilín! Ara! – Ella mateixa va llançar un raig d'energia cap a l'enemic, mentre que en Krilín s'adonava que era el moment de dur a terme el seu pla.

– Tanqueu els ulls! – Va dir a la Nasu, i a en Son Gohan que era més enrere - Mossegada del sol!

L'esgarip d'en Dodoria els va indicar que havia caigut de ple a la trampa, quan ells ja havien pogut volar metres enllà. 'S'havien d'amagar'.

L'havien enlluernat, però la Nasu s'adonava que allò no duraria gaire. 'Encara que li hagués dit tot allò, sabia que en Dodoria era un enemic terrible'.

– Hem d'amagar-nos-en – Havia dit en Krilín. I ells havien obeït a l'instant sense preguntes ni dubtes. 'Ara sí, aquella era la única manera de sortir-se'n'. Quan en Dodoria havia recuperat la visió, ja eren arrecerats en unes illes rocoses, un tros més enllà.

L'home d'en Freezer va sobrevolar la zona entre enrabiat i sorprès. L'atac l'havia agafat amb el pas canviat, però encara ara no sortia de la seva estupefacció. 'Ella'.

– Trobaré aquests marrecs! – Però el cert és que sense el sensor no podia fer-hi gaire res. Havien estat prou ràpids en volar, quan havia destruït tota illa que hi hagués a molts quilòmetres a la rodona.

– No pot ser que fos ella... – Havia dit l'home convençut d'haver guanyat – I qui eren els que l'acompanyaven? Bé, ara és igual...

S'havia allunyat d'allà, barrinant què explicaria a en Freezer. La presència d'ella allà, just en aquell moment, segur que no li feia cap gràcia, encara que se l'hagués pogut carregar amb suma facilitat.

.

Els tres nois van mirar-se entre sí quan tot va quedar en la més absoluta tranquil·litat.

– Gràcies per ajudar-me... – Havia dit el namekià que resultava dir-se Dende. Els dos nois havien estat extremadament amables amb ell.

– Les gràcies les has de donar a en Gohan, jo tenia tanta por que no servia per ajudar a ningú ... – Malgrat les seves paraules, en Krilín es mirava la Nasu amb preocupació.

En Son Gohan havia rigut.

– Has dit que aquests monstres havien matat el teu pare... – Havia dit en Krilín just després, intentant començar aquella conversa. Es dirigien ja a l'amagatall on havien deixat la Bulma aquell matí.

La Nasu va parar en sec, fent que ells també deixessin de volar en aquella direcció.

– Sí, és veritat... En Freezer va matar els meus... – Havia repetit, mirant-se en Krilín amb una barreja de misteri i ràbia continguda.

– I per això els coneixes... és clar... – Havia intentat raonar l'amic d'en Kakarot – Em pensava que havien estat els guerrers de l'espai, els que havien atacat els tsufurs.

– Sí... Bona part dels tsufurs van ser eliminats molt abans que en Freezer aparegués i decidís governar l'univers – va dir ella que ara havia emprés de nou el vol. 'No era segur quedar-se allà'.

– Però llavors ... – Era en Son Gohan qui intentava, segons després, entendre de què anava tota aquella conversa...

Ella va somriure, com si amb allò els digués que de moment no parlaria més:

– El meu pare no era un tsufur... – Ella va accelerar – Va, nois. No ens podem quedar aquí. Ja hi haurà temps per això.

En Krilín va accelerar per mirar-la millor. 'Decididament no la coneixien en absolut'.

.

– Au va, Xixi... Tranquil·litza't – En Follet Tortuga intentava que la dona es calmés, després d'haver descobert que en Son Goku havia marxat per lluitar amb poderosos enemics que ara infestaven Nàmek. 'No li havien volgut dir, però havia estat impossible d'ocultar'. Sobretot perquè els pares de la Bulma no semblaven fer-se a la idea de la crucial importància del moment en què tots plegats vivien.

'O potser és que per ells no tenia tanta importància'. La seva filla sempre havia voltat el món i aquell noi, en Son Goku, sempre havia guanyat tots els seus enemics.

Eren a l'illa del mestre Muten. Hi havia el pare de la Xixi, però també en Puar i l'Ulong. La bruixa Baba tornava a ser allà per dir-los que els seus amics morts ara s'entrenaven amb en Kaito. 'Per si calia la seva ajuda quan poguessin ressuscitar-los'.

En Pineau observava l'escena amb recança. 'Havia anat tot com la Nasu havia previst'. Dubtava, doncs, si havia arribat el moment de sincerar-s'hi.

Al cap i a la fi, aquella gent que estava tan preocupada, mereixia saber la veritat. 'Encara que després de dir-los-hi, tinguessin tot el dret d'expulsar-los del mateix planeta Terra'. Indirectament, era en Pineau qui havia deixat que tot allò anés d'aquella precisa manera.

La bruixa Baba se'l mirava a estones, com endevinant-li els pensaments, i l'home estava cada vegada més i més nerviós.

– Però en Son Gohan no està sol, Xixi –. Havia dit el seu pare en un intent de calmar-la. – Hi ha en Krilín i aquella noia... Ella... vau dir que lluitava, oi? – va fer dirigint-se a en Mefus que va mirar-los en silenci un segon, abans de sortir de casa amb un fort cop de porta.

– Ha arribat el moment de què parlis, Pineau – va dir en sortir. – Comença a ser hora que sàpiguen tot el que es cou allà. Ara ja no poden fer res que li arruïni els plans, no?

Tots. Absolutament tots s'havien quedat mirant en Pineau amb l'espant gravat a la cara.

'No sabia gairebé com començar'.

Però no va haver de parlar.

– Ja us vaig dir que jo a aquesta noieta la coneixia – va riure la bruixa – Que m'era familiar, vaja. O heu subestimat els meus poders?

– Què vols dir? – va preguntar-li el seu germà.

– Que feia molt temps que l'esperava. – va mirar-los exagerant el moment de continguda expectació. – Bé, i ella feia molt temps que esperava en Son Goku.

– Parla! – va dir la Xixi que, de sobte, tenia un molt mal pressentiment al cos.

– En Goku ha de complir amb part del seu destí. – va respondre l'endevina encara misteriosament.– Els de la seva raça esperen que ho faci. Bé, ella almenys.

– Els de la seva raça? – L'Ulong estava totalment terroritzat – Els guerrers de l'espai?

– Ella ho és – va dir finalment la Baba acabant amb tota l'intriga – Ella és un d'ells. És un guerrer de l'espai.

Tots van mirar en Pineau per enèsima vegada aquella tarda.

– És cert –va baixar el cap amb pesar. – Ella és un d'ells. Ha estat amb nosaltres des del moment que el seu planeta va fer-se miques... però... ho és.

La Baba va tornar a somriure amb aire pensatiu.

– N'és la princesa, de fet – va afegir la dona – La germana menor d'aquest a qui ja fa uns mesos que anomeneu _l'enemic_.

La Xixi va caure com un sac a terra. S'havia desmaiat de l'ensurt.

En Puar només podia mirar endavant en xoc. 'Tota aquella història no els havia fet ja prou mal?'. Va pensar en el Iamxa.

– La princesa... – va dir en Follet Tortuga encara rumiant què volia dir exactament la Baba.

.

Un fort cop va interrompre en Dodoria quan es dirigia a explicar el seu descobriment – i els seus posteriors mèrits – al governador Freezer.

– Ets tu...

– Ostres! Quant de temps sense veure't, Dodoria...

– Ve-Vegeta!

.


	14. Capítol 13 En Nail i l'augment de poder

**Capítol 13. En Nail i l'augment de poder**

– Encara ets a temps de fugir – En Dodoria semblava segur de les seves possibilitats, però el cert era que el príncep tenia per davant moltes habilitats que demostrar.

– Ni t'ho pensis. Conec perfectament el meu nivell actual.

La lluita havia començat en el moment en què en Vegeta havia decidit destrossar el seu detector. L'únic del que haurien pogut disposar les forces d'en Freezer en aquell planeta, però que era en mans del príncep saiyajin i que ara esclafava al terra, davant la mirada terroritzada i sorpresa d'en Dodoria.

El soldat del tirà havia insistit per a què en Vegeta marxés d'allà i s'avingués a col·laborar en la recerca de les Boles de Drac, i tanta predisposició a perdonar-li la vida, li desvetllaven al Vegeta què era el que realment passava: 'En una de les lluites anteriors, havien detectat la seva força... contra en Kiwi, és clar. En Dodoria sabia que no hi tenia possibilitats'.

El príncep era conscient d'haver augmentat el seu poder de manera exponencial des de la seva visita a la Terra.

– Com més fort és l'enemic, més ens augmenta la força! – va aclarir-li ple d'orgull – Quan vaig estar a punt de morir a la Terra, em va augmentar exageradament la força... Els guerrers són així una raça de gent, nascuda per lluitar.

– Ara ho entenc els dos nens que anaven amb ella eren terrícoles, doncs-.

Ni tan sols va escoltar-lo.

La lluita va continuar. Cinc minuts després, el tenia agafat pels braços, a en Dodoria, i tibava de forma que el podia desmembrar en qualsevol moment. Els dos eren conscients que el soldat rosa ja no aguantaria gaire més en aquelles condicions.

– Es... espera Vegeta! Si no em fas res i em deixes fugir, et revelaré un secret...! – Era l'últim as amagat a la màniga d'en Dodoria. – Una cosa relacionada amb el vostre planeta, el dels guerrers, el planeta Vegeta!

En Dodoria no sabia que aquella no era l'única cosa que podia haver explicat a en Vegeta en aquell moment. 'Creia que allò altre ell ja ho sabia. Els terrícoles i ella hi devien col·laborar d'alguna manera'.

El príncep va parar uns instants. 'Et revelaré un secret. Una veritat relacionada amb el vostre desaparegut planeta'.

– Relacionada amb el planeta Vegeta? Quin secret saps del planeta Vegeta? – El saiyan hi semblava interessat i va deslliurar en Dodoria que va confiar-se en excés.

– ... el senyor Freezer va dir que el vostre planeta, el planeta Vegeta... no el va destruir la col·lisió d'un gran meteorit... sinó que... – En Dodoria no podia amagar el somriure triomfal en comunicar allò al príncep.

– _Vegeta. Hem vingut a buscar-te. És horrible... el planeta ha quedat destruït... en Frez... – Però ell va interrompre-la amb la més freda de les expressions. _

El príncep ja no s'escoltava ni es mirava en Dodoria, que s'enlairava mentre continuava parlant: – i a més a més, com que entre els guerrers cada vegada en naixien més que tenien tanta força com tu... –. El soldat d'en Freezer estava realment satisfet amb aquella història descoberta – ... en Freezer va pensar que una raça que tingués tanta força aviat el deixaria d'obeir i, per tant, havia d'intervenir-hi.

'Havia intentat negar-s'ho llavors, negar l'evidència que ella intentava revelar-li, perquè d'aquella manera no hagués pogut seguir el seu pla fins el final. Necessitava sang freda per esperar... esperar el dia en què tingués les armes o la força per veure en Freezer completament derrotat'.

I aquell dia, d'una manera o altra, havia arribat. 'Ara ja només comptava trobar les Boles de Drac, per aconseguir la vida eterna i enfrontar-s'hi'. Era ell qui es mereixia governar l'univers. 'Era ell el príncep de la raça més poderosa de totes'. I no en Freezer.

En Dodoria reia a l'avançada: – Ja m'imaginava que això et causaria un gran xoc – i es mantenia en l'aire, disposat a sortir corrents en direcció al seu amo – Aprofitaré, és clar, aquesta circumstància per tornar amb el senyor Freezer.

Però en Vegeta semblava totalment recuperat d'aquella història. 'Com si hagués pogut assumir-la en un parell de segons'.

– El meu poble i el meu planeta els van destruir, déu vos en guard, ja està fet: no em posaré a plorar, però hi ha una cosa que no puc aguantar... – El rostre del soldat va canviar, tan bon punt com el somriure maliciós va arribar als llavis del príncep – ... que m'hagueu utilitzat d'aquesta manera! Això no us ho perdonaré mai, em sents?

Pocs segons després el cos d'en Dodoria simplement explotava a l'aire.

– _Vegeta, t'estic dient que aquell llangardaix... – No va voler escoltar-la. L'instint (sense saber del cert què havia passat en realitat) va dir-li que si ella parlava, ell ja no podria mantenir aquell paper, ja no podria esperar a què arribés el moment. _

I ella l'havia odiat i s'havia fet odiar per ell.

Va prémer els punys amb un so incòmode en fer xocar la llengua contra les seves dents palatals. Ella li havia dit que no era digne de dirigir la seva raça.

Ella estava equivocada. Ell no només venjaria ara la seva raça, sinó que ho faria amb tots els honors. 'Perquè seria el nou governador de l'univers'.

Una part de la conversa trivial que havia tingut amb en Dodoria just abans d'embrancar-se en aquella lluita, va fer que tingués un estrany pressentiment.

– _Ara ho entenc els dos nens que anaven amb ella eren terrícoles, doncs-._

Ni tan sols havia escoltat en Dodoria quan havia dit allò, i de fet no havia estat conscient de sentir-lo fins ara. 'Ella'. Qui dimonis era ella?. I perquè en Dodoria suposava que ell s'hauria aliat amb terrícoles... Era impossible que ells haguessin arribat fins allà. 'No hi havia cap terrestre suficientment intel·ligent i capacitat per fer possible ni tecnològica ni logísticament un viatge com el que era necessari fer des de la Terra'.

Feia un instant acabava de notar tres energies potents que s'anaven allunyant.

_Ella?_. En Vegeta recordava encara aquella veu. 'Havia sortit sorprenentment dels seus censors en la ja oblidada lluita entre en Raditz i en Kakarot'.

– _No! No! No ho feu! – va cridar una veu femenina a ple pulmó. Intentava evitar que en Raditz seguís endavant. Es negava a escoltar aquell fratricidi. 'Allà on fos'. _

– _Qui és aquesta dona? – va demanar-li en Nappa, davant el silenci pensatiu del príncep. Un segon abans en Vegeta semblava haver-se sobresaltat. Després de tot, però, continuava amb la mirada fixa endavant, inexpugnable. _

Tan inexpugnable com la mantenia en aquell moment.

.

– He eliminat, però, aquest desgraciat d'en Dodoria. Ara toca als demès, ningú podrà amb mi, aconseguiré les Boles de Drac i serè l'amo de l'univers – va riure estrepitosament. 'Tot allò tan estrany que li havia explicat en Dodoria, havia estat dit només amb l'objectiu de distreure'l'. Si s'hagués referit a algú real, el soldat l'hagués anomenat pel seu nom. No hi podia haver terrícoles allà. Va adonar-se, per tant, que havia de continuar focalitzat en una sola cosa: en Freezer.

– Mentre jo era a la Terra, deixant-hi la pell, ells feien una vida tranquil·la, però vaig lluitar contínuament per ser el mes fort en aquell planeta! – va dir-se a ell mateix.

Va seguir volant en la direcció on havia notat alguna cosa, però ara amb el propòsit de continuar amb el seu pla per sobre de tot. A mesura que s'hi apropava, no obstant, més segur estava d'haver notat presències en aquella direcció.

– Ja som molt a la vora de la cova on hi ha la Bulma amagada – Havia avançat en Son Gohan davant la sorpresa d'en Krilín i el silenci quasi crònic de la Nasu.

– T'orientes realment bé. – En Krilín ara intentava somriure. 'Malgrat la inquietud que despertava en ell l'estranya tsufur'. Alguna cosa, però, va alertar-los que no tot aniria tan bé com pensaven. – Què passa? Alguna cosa s'acosta!

– Anem! – Havia trencat el seu mutisme la Nasu, tibant en Krilín, que a la vegada empenyia en Dende cap a algun amagatall entre les roques d'aquell planeta. En Son Gohan els seguia entre espantat i encara sorprès.

S'havien amagat en una petita illa, on no obstant no hi havia suficient superfície rocosa per mantenir-se ocults per gaire estona.

'Aviat havien vist que no es tractava d'en Dodoria'.

La Nasu va mirar enlaire en notar la por d'en Krilín i la seva vista va fixar-se en aquell punt negre del cel, on romania en Vegeta, buscant alguna pista d'on eren aquelles forces que ara tots tres havien amagat amb diferent traça. I no obstant en Dende no era prou fort, ni tenia prou habilitat, per amagar la seva energia vital. 'Ella ho havia après amb feines en aquell viatge d'anada a Nàmek que ara no tenia bitllet de retorn'.

Com ella havia volgut sempre, de fet. Va quedar-se immòbil, mentre els nois discutien si era veritat que només tenien una opció: sortir a lluitar.

_El recordava petit i altiu. Sortint d'entrenar contra aquelles criatures verdes que els soldats d'elit del seu pare solien plantar. Els saibamans amb què a la Terra en Nappa i ell havien fet força destrossa. _

– _Vegeta. _

– _Mocosa. – Ella duia el cabell rebel, recollit en una petita cua alta que el feia aparentar molt més curt que ara; i ell era un pam o dos més alt que ella, però ja llavors tenia aquell cabell en forma de flama i l'arrogància a la mirada. – Veig que encara no et decideixes a entrenar de debò._

– _El pare diu que ho faré quan toqui._

– _Si el pare no hi posa disciplina aviat, seràs una vergonya – Ell ho havia dit quasi fingint veu d'adult, encara que ambdós eren fins i tot massa petits per no semblar ridículs vistos des de la perspectiva d'en Nappa. 'Callat i observador al costat del príncep'. _

_La sortida d'ella, no obstant, havia sorprès ambdós i fet enrabiar un petit Vegeta._

– _Calla! – Havia tancat els ulls solemnement i havia tret la llengua amb totes les seves forces – No ets gaire més gran que jo, Vegeta. _

_El príncep havia premut els punys amb ràbia infantil, i ella se l'havia mirat imitant-li l'arrogància. En aquell llavors els dos duien la clàssica armadura de la monarquia saiyan, però mentre que ell duia capa; la samarreta fúcsia clara d'ella, li quedava dos o tres pams per sota d'on se li acabava l'armadura de mig cos. _

_Els dos conservaven la cua encara i no es miraven com enemics. Sinó com dos nens que rivalitzaven per sobresortir per davant de l'altre. 'Una rivalitat de la que ella havia desistit poc després. En els darrers mesos del planeta Vegeta, la situació havia fet que, per la Nasu, fins i tot entrenar es convertís en un exercici de fe'. _

_Era difícil fer-ho, si el seu pare havia decidit mantenir-la lluny de la mirada d'en Freezer. _

Immòbil va notar com el seu germà s'acostava, i com en Son Gohan i en Krilín saltaven endavant disposats a defensar-se. Però llavors un peix gegant, que el fill d'en Kakarot anomenaria _balena_, havia saltat fora de l'aigua, fent creure a en Vegeta que aquella havia estat la font de la petita força que havia detectat moments abans.

Va veure respirar tranquil en Krilín i ella mateixa va sospirar. 'Havia d'encarar-se amb en Vegeta en un moment o altre, però feia tant temps d'aquella baralla dialèctica, del moment en què ella s'havia quedat sola a l'univers; que ara que n'era el moment, tenia dubtes de com havia d'afrontar-ho'. No podia deixar que en Vegeta tornés a xafar-li l'orgull.

.

Una mica més enllà en Vegeta estava segur de no haver-se equivocat aquesta vegada. Havia rigut amb crueltat.

– Aquesta vegada n'estic segur, noto presències, deuen ser una vintena. Estic segur que hi ha tot un poble nàmek per aquí. Això significa que aviat podré tenir les Boles de Drac! – En Vegeta lluïa triomfador – És una sort que aquell tirà no tingui el dispositiu, a partir d'ara ells i els seus maleïts homes ja no em podran espiar més!

Va volar cap al poble i va comprovar que era cert.

– És el que deia, si encara existeix el poble vol dir que aquell bandarra encara no hi ha passat!

.

Els namekians l'havien vist arribar amb temor.

– Qui és aquest home? – Havien preguntat uns, mentre un d'ancià responia _–_ És un conquistador!

– Vinga, aneu a buscar el vostre cap. Vull que em doni immediatament la Bola de Drac!

– Què? Què diu ara?

Aviat l'havien obeït.

– Em volia veure vostè? Sóc el cap del poble. Què necessita fer amb la Bola de Drac?

– No li he de donar cap explicació, entesos? Doni-me-la! – Ell se sentia rabiós en veure que aquells insectes verds es negaven a fer profitós aquell atac. 'No pensava consentir-ho'.

– Vagi-se'n d'aquí. No tindrà això que m'ha demanat. Noto que és un ser cruel i dolent.

En Vegeta no es caracteritzava per la seva paciència. 'I no en tindria amb una colla de namekians estúpids'.

– Doncs així a la porra! – Havia dit tot disparant amb la seva pròpia energia. La seva virtut més gran no era la misericòrdia – Bang!

Imitant aquell so va acabar amb tot aquell que s'hi acostava. 'Ja la buscaria ell mateix, la Bola de Drac'.

.

La Nasu era pensativa, mentre la Bulma i els nois acollien en Dende i intentaven fer-lo menjar. Havien arribat a l'amagatall de la noia de cabells blaus moments abans.

– En Goku ja és pel camí... Només trigarà sis dies.

– I has dit que s'entrena fort? – En Krilín pràcticament plorava de l'emoció – Genial! Podem començar a tenir esperances!

La Nasu va mirar-se el petit namekià que no entenia res. 'Petita miniatura d'en Cor Petit', l'havia anomenat la Bulma moments abans. Va somriure.

Amb en Kakarot allà, en Vegeta hauria d'escoltar-la. 'Sabia que el seu orgull li impedia comptar (ara mateix) amb res més que el seu enginy i la seva força, però el príncep hauria d'entendre que junts eren més forts que separats'.

La Bulma va parar-los una taula amb menjar preparat. 'Se sentia tan alliberada de tot després de saber que en Kakarot arribaria, que el seu pla tenia futur, que ni tan sols va pensar en què ja havia deixat moltes pistes a l'aire aquell dia'.

– És clar que no és gaire bo – Havia dit en Krilín per disgust d'una Bulma fora de si – Però no facis compliments Dende.

La Nasu va mirar-s'ho un moment i va llançar-se a menjar amb més èmfasi del que probablement era prudent. En Son Gohan va somriure-li amb complicitat. I va ser llavors, potser perquè ella també havia viscut amb éssers que no tenien per costum menjar d'aquella manera, que va adonar-se'n.

En Krilín l'observava en silenci. Ella va tornar-li la mirada encara cruspint-se una cuixa de pollastre. Gairebé va ennuegar-se en notar la mirada d'en Krilín. 'S'acabava de descobrir?'.

El noi encara recordava aquella conversa que ella havia tingut amb el soldat rosa i cruel que els havia perseguit.

– _No és possible... – va dir ell com convencent-se'n – Sou tots morts. _

– _Tots? – va preguntar ella burleta – El meu germà no ho és pas. Però deixaré que pensis que jo sóc un fantasma. _

– Nasu... – va començar en Krilín pensatiu – Abans has dit que el teu pare no era un tsufur i que l'havia matat aquest monstre que corre per aquí... el tal Freezer.

Ella va aixecar la mirada i va fer també una ullada a en Son Gohan, la Bulma i en Dende que l'observaven, esperant potser que expliqués allò.

'No era bona idea encarar aquella situació amb la veritat'.

No obstant, el sobresalt espontani d'en Son Gohan va distreure'ls a tots just llavors. 'Notava alguna cosa'. I el cert és que la Nasu també podia detectar-ho.

– Quin home més dolent... és horrible... – La Bulma observava els seus amics. 'La Nasu també ho havia notat: era l'energia d'en Vegeta. Era en Vegeta qui estava acabant amb tot aquell poble'.

L'esperança d'en Kakarot semblava haver desaparegut ara en l'ànim dels seus amics. 'Ella, la Nasu, també era conscient que tot i així, enfrontar-se a aquells perills seria difícil. Però comptava amb què en Vegeta no fos un problema. Al cap i a la fi no pretenia res més que posar-se a les seves ordres quan arribés el moment.

– L'hauria d'haver rematat quan vaig poder ... – En Krilín tenia la seva pròpia idea del príncep dels guerrers. 'No els culpava'. Havia estat sempre així. Era com tocava. Ells no eren una raça precisament amable. 'Per això mateix en Freezer ho pagaria un dia o altre'. Perquè ningú podia ridiculitzar-los i sortir-se'n de rosetes.

En Dende però va intervenir en aquell moment. 'El venerable ancià potser podia ajudar-los'. Almenys tindrien una bola de drac al seu poder.

La idea tampoc desagradava a la Nasu. 'Que el Vegeta aconseguís la vida eterna, no era exactament el que ella havia previst'. No coneixia com era el seu germà, però sí estava segura ara que la seva raça ara no havia de cometre els errors del passat.

– No hi ha dones al planeta. Tots som iguals... – La Nasu va bufar gairebé amb avorriment. 'Si alguna cosa la treia de polleguera en els terrícoles, era aquella mania per parlar d'assumptes superflus en els moments més crítics. La Bulma semblava absolutament sorpresa per allò.

– Quin planeta més avorrit... – El comentari pràcticament va fer riure la Nasu. Encara que se sentia igualment desesperada. 'Si volien la Bola de Drac, no podien perdre temps'. A ella li era una mica igual que en fessin, però així impedirien que en Freezer les tingués totes. I abans de valorar exactament fins quin punt la única sortida era la immortalitat d'en Vegeta, aquella era una bona sortida cap endavant.

Es negava a reconèixer que la perspectiva d'un Vegeta amb vida infinita, no acabava de convèncer-la. 'Els crims dels saiyajins... els seus crims ja els havien condemnat aquella vegada. D'alguna manera...'.

.

– Quin és el següent pas...? El grup d'en Freezer té cinc boles de drac... em sembla que aniré a buscar la que falta... – En Vegeta acabava de tirar una bola al mar, i es disposava a continuar amb la recerca.

.

Mentrestant en Goku entrenava sense descans.

El pare de la Bulma s'hi havia posat en contacte i tant l'Ulong com el Follet Tortuga hi havien volgut ser presents. 'Havien d'explicar-li moltes de les novetats'.

En Goku va escoltar-se'ls amb atenció. 'No només en Vegeta feia perillar la seguretat dels seus amics, també aquell home misteriós i els seus soldats'.

– Noi, aquella jove... ella... – En Follet Tortuga va parlar davant l'evident tensió d'en Goku en saber que els seus amics i el seu fill corrien perill – És una d'ells. És una saiyajin. Un guerrer de l'espai més. Diuen en Pineau i en Mefus que es tracta de la germana del nostre enemic.

L'estupefacció va deixar pas a un moment d'inquiet silenci. 'Ella els havia enganyat... però per què?'.

.

– En Dodoria triga molt... i si encara persegueix aquells nanos? – En Zarbon i en Freezer eren amb les cinc boles de drac que havien aconseguit i es preguntaven on parava el tercer.

– No hi pensem més... – En Freezer estava enfadat amb aquella incapacitat manifesta per complir les seves ordres – És un ximple incapaç d'atrapar uns nens.

Va manar als seus homes que seguissin buscant les boles que faltaven.

.

– Hi vaig jo! No cal que hi anem tots - En Krilín es disposava a emprendre el vol amb en Dende. A la recerca del gran ancià i de les boles de drac.

La Nasu sabia que no només ho feia perquè tingués por que en Vegeta en detectés les energies. 'En Freezer i els altres no els podien trobar sense els censors'.

També hi havia desconfiança en la decisió de deixar-la allà amb el Son Gohan i la Bulma. 'No pensava permetre-ho'. Si alguna cosa els atacava, en Krilín no podria defensar-se sol, i perdrien el temps si s'havien de quedar allà esperant-lo sense saber si havia arribat al seu destí o no.

– Jo vinc... – va dir segura – Creu-me, si d'això es tracta, us donaré un cop de mà perquè aconseguiu ressuscitar els vostres amics. No cal que pateixis per això.

La Bulma i en Son Gohan no ho van entendre, però el cert és que la Nasu havia endevinat les reticències d'en Krilín.

'Fos qui fos, i volgués el que volgués, no semblava mentir-los'.

– Anem, doncs.

.

En Goku, espai enllà, s'acabava de posar en contacte amb el Kaito, que desitjava explicar-li les visites que acabava de rebre.

En Iamxa, en Ten Shin Han, en Xaos i en Cor Petit es disposaven a entrenar en aquell petit planeta de l'altre món.

'Tinc massa orgull perquè només tu et facis cada cop més fort'. En Cor Petit no pensava deixar passar aquella oportunitat per enfrontar-se algun dia al Goku, però el cert era que ara també tenia uns altres objectius en comú amb el peculiar guerrer.

Va deixar que en Iamxa hi parlés i que en Kaito escoltés totes aquelles notícies que arribaven de Nàmek. 'I que les comprovés ell mateix amb les seves pròpies antenes'.

– Goku, esforça't a reunir les boles de drac i fes-nos ressuscitar – va somriure altiu amb la mà posada d'improvís a l'espatlla del Déu Kaito – Aquí ens entrenarem fort i estarem a punt per anar a Nàmek, entre tots derrotarem aquell bèstia.

– No! Escolteu-me! – En Kaito estava horroritzat – No diguis animalades! No sabeu qui és en Freezer. Si us heu d'enfrontar amb en Freezer no us puc ensenyar res...! – el Déu no semblava disposat a cedir – Prometeu-me que no anireu a Nàmek!

Aquella era, sens dubte, una promesa que en Cor Petit no pensava complir.

En Goku s'ho escoltava també convençut que res podria fer en Kaito per impedir aquella batalla. 'Però el fet que l'enemic fos tan fort, encara el motivava més a millorar el seu entrenament i aconseguir vèncer-lo'. Se sentia també lleugerament culpable pel perill que corrien els seus amics, ell havia deixat sobreviure a en Vegeta.

I tots plegats s'havien deixat enganyar per la jove i callada Nasu. 'Ella era també l'enemic – segons paraules d'en Follet Tortuga – però en realitat no ho semblava en absolut'.

Tenia el pressentiment que amb aquella noia no havien estat pas tan equivocats.

.

A Nàmek, la Nasu i en Krilín es miraven sorpresos. 'Quan havien cregut que en Vegeta se'ls acostava, aquest havia canviat de rumb'.

Una cruenta batalla entre el príncep i en Zarbon començava molt a prop d'on ells feien camí per trobar al venerable ancià.

.

Hores després d'haver emprès aquell vol. Eren en aquella estranya muntanya que resguardava una casa namekiana al seu cim. La Nasu va parar-se uns metres enllà, mentre en Krilín i en Dende avançaven endavant.

– Estic content de veure't Dende – Un namekià d'aparença jove va sortir a rebre'ls – El gran ancià està informat de tot.

La Nasu va bufar. No tenien temps de formalismes.

Però el namekià ja semblava haver-s'hi fixat, abans i tot de què ella cridés la seva atenció amb aquell signe de desesperació.

– Tu no...

Ella va riure amb el desafiament marcat en la mirada. 'No li agradava com ell l'observava'. Aquell odi amb què l'havia mirat abans i tot de pronunciar-se al respecte.

– Jo no... què? – va preguntar acostant-se a en Krilín i a en Dende, que s'ho miraven a l'expectativa de saber què passava.

– No puc deixar-te entrar. – va dir seré i amb absoluta seriositat – No puc permetre que el venerable ancià corri aquest perill.

Ella va mirar-se'l de la mateixa manera.

– I què et fa pensar _exactament_ que jo faré que corri _aquest_ perill? – La Nasu no va vacil·lar, entenia ara a què venia tot allò. 'Maleït namekià absurd'.

– Els teus han vingut a causar la destrucció d'aquest planeta.

Ella no va tirar-se enrere. 'En Krilín va posar-se en guàrdia. Havia estat tement allò des de que ella havia parlat d'un pare vençut i d'un germà que era viu i que aquell soldat d'en Freezer coneixia'.

– No és com si n'hi hagués molts dels meus amb vida. – Ella va avançar cap a la porta, amb els braços a la cintura, en forma de gerra, tot fent que en Nail s'hi posés davant. – Els guerrers de l'espai som terribles, sí – va somriure irònicament, sabent que estava revelant-ho tot amb aquelles paraules – Però podem no tenir res a veure amb en Freezer.

En Krilín va avançar també per instint.

– Així és veritat... ets una d'ells – No s'ho podia creure malgrat n'havia tingut les evidències, i havia pensat sobre elles, feia ja moltes hores. – Ens has enganyat... per què?

– Per què era la única manera que en Kakarot col·laborés... – va dir simplement. 'Si ho deia, ho pensava dir tot'.

En Nail va posar-se en guàrdia, disposat a lluitar-hi. Ella però no va moure ni un múscul. Llavors una veu que venia de dins de la casa, va parlar.

– Deixa-la entrar, fill. A ella també l'esperava. – La veu semblava molt profunda i llunyana, però va fer que en Nail se'n retirés de mala gana.

– Seguiu-me. – En Nail va entrar a pas segur i amb el rictus seriós. 'La presència d'ella allà no li agradava en absolut'.

En Krilín i en Dende van avançar darrera la Nasu, molt més decidida a entrar-hi que el terrícola. L'amic d'en Goku encara es trobava en xoc pel descobriment que acabava de fer. 'Ella els havia dut enganyats allà, només per a què en Goku els seguís?'.

'Què era el que ella volia aconseguir amb allò? Estava conxorxada amb l'enemic?'.

– El venerable ancià és molt vell i sap que morirà aviat – va raonar en Nail en deixar-los davant l'enorme namekià d'aspecte dormit – Va decidir quedar-se a esperar, i jo m'he quedat amb ell.

– Benvinguts – La veu els va fer veure que l'home no dormia en absolut – Us esperava... als dos. A tu Dende també, és clar. – Va començar a parlar ara a en Krilín – Ets un terrestre, oi? Primer de tot us vull agrair que salvéssiu el meu fill Dende. Gràcies... als dos.

En Krilín va reaccionar traient-se importància a ell mateix, i parlant-li amb absolut respecte: – No. En realitat jo també estava molt espantat...

– Benvinguda siguis tu també, princesa dels saiyajins – va dir l'home amb extrema lentitud. – Espero no equivocar-me però l'instint em diu que el meu poble no ha de patir per la teva presència aquí.

Ella va assentir amb disgust. Però, en canvi, amb un inusitat respecte i fins i tot amb una petita reverència amb el cap que va sorprendre tant a en Nail com en Krilín. 'Si una cosa havia après del seu pare era el tracte exquisit amb els governants d'altres planetes... quan aquests no eren objectius militars dels saiyajins, és clar'.

Si hi havia interessos polítics més importants que la conquesta, estava educada per actuar conforme a allò. 'Com també ho havia acabat estant per mantenir una neutra actitud davant d'un tirà com en Freezer'.

– L'únic que busco és eliminar el Freezer i els seus sequaços – Ella va parlar amb seguretat.

– Però l'invasor... és germà teu. Ell ha destruït i aniquilat ja un poble aquí. – En Nail va prémer els punys amb ràbia.

– Ho sé però no són aquests els meus objectius – va respondre amb la mirada fixa en el vell namekià – No tinc cap mena d'interès en les boles de drac. Els hi ho deixo pels terrícoles. Jo només aspiro a venjar el meu poble... Desconec del cert les motivacions del meu germà, però cregui'm si li dic que no comparteixo... – va callar un moment, dubtant de si havia de dir allò. Però havia de deixar les coses clares a aquell ancià. 'Ella no era l'enemic'. – ... no crec que li fes cap bé aconseguir la vida eterna, li ho asseguro.

– Tampoc t'hi enfrontaràs per impedir-ho – va retreure-li en Nail des de darrere.

Ella va girar-se disposada a respondre la impertinència.

– No, és clar. No he vingut aquí a salvar l'univers tampoc. Només vull venjança. – va tornar a girar-se cap a l'ancià – Vull veure en Freezer derrotat. I crec endevinar que, en aquests moments, res convé més al seu poble.

El cap del planeta va forçar un somriure, encara assegut en aquell gran seient amb els ulls tancats.

– D'acord, doncs – va dirigir-se ara a en Krilín, que intentava fer-se a la idea de totes aquestes revelacions – I per a què voleu les boles de drac els humans?

Era amable en el to de veu i en Krilín va explicar-li sense embuts.

– No els la donaré a ells... – va aclarir mirant de reüll a la Nasu, amb qui havien arribat al planeta i que ara resultava pertànyer a la mateixa raça que l'enemic. Ser un d'ells.

L'ancià va demanar-li que s'hi apropés per conèixer de més a prop les motivacions terrestres. I a la ment d'en Krilín va llegir la història d'en Totpoderós i el Cor Petit. El namekià que havien enviat a l'espai quan aquell món que coneixien estava a punt d'acabar-se. 'En un mal temps pel planeta Nàmek que (no obstant) havia acabat passant i del qual encara intentaven recuperar-se'.

Però la Nasu continuava amb la vista fixa en el gran ancià.

– Acosta't tu també. – va dir finalment. Acabava de fer alguna cosa sobre el cap d'en Krilín. 'Ella també havia notat un augment extraordinari i sobtat de força en el terrestre'.

– No – va gairebé cridar en Nail – A ella no.

– Necessitarem tota l'ajuda que puguem tenir, fill – va raonar el cap del planeta – i ella té bones intencions. Ho presento.

Va callar un moment.

– El geni, el guerrer namekià de la família dels dracs que vam enviar a la Terra – va dir – Si no s'hagués dividit en dos també hauria conservat una força doble. No hagués dividit les seves facultats. A vegades hem de confiar en les dues parts d'una persona, també en les parts menys amables d'aquesta.

Ella va mirar-lo sense saber què volia dir. Però va avançar. Si realment havia augmentat la força d'en Krilín, amb màgia o com fos, ella també pensava treure profit d'aquella habilitat.

L'ancià va continuar aquella conversa. En Krilín, de sobte, li parlava d'en Son Gohan.

– Si la persona té força adormida a dintre és igual si és un nen. Ho puc fer – Va raonar l'home davant de la pregunta del petit terrestre, que ara pensava en dur-li el fill d'en Son Goku – Jo només li desperto la força que ja té, i això no afecta gens el meu temps de vida.

La noia va acostar-s'hi decidida: – Pensa fer-ho amb mi?

– Seria un error no fer-ho. Necessitem aquesta força dormida que encara tens – l'home va posar-li la mà al cap – Encara que no estic gens segur de fins a quin punt; cap de vosaltres, ni tan sols tu, pot enfrontar-se amb garanties als soldats més terribles del tirà.

– No, no podem – va dir pensant ja no en el Dodoria i en Zarbon. Sinó en els més terribles de tots: les forces Ginyu. Va somriure amb superioritat – Però ho intentarem.

De sobte va notar una increïble força que l'envoltava i una sensació nova de llibertat va envair-la. Va sentir-se absorbida per una gran força que, just després, va esclatar al seu voltant. 'Se sentia totalment diferent'.

– M'ha augmentat la força – va dir mirant-se les mans – És increïble... Hagués hagut d'entrenar anys sencers per aconseguir... és una sensació extraordinària.

En Krilín també semblava parat.

'Però continuaven estant a anys llum d'en Freezer i alguns dels seus sequaços'.

– Quant més gent forta... i bona hi hagi millor.– Havia dit el gran ancià en referència a la possibilitat de portar-hi també en Son Gohan.

– Dende queda't aquí – Havia manat en Krilín – Ara torno... I tu... – L'havia mirat amb dubte -.

– Jo vinc – Havia fet ella gairebé sense pestanyejar – No pateixis. No us posaré traves per a què pugueu ressuscitar els vostres amics, si és que trobeu les boles de drac.

– Però el teu germà... – Havia fet ell encetant aquell tema. Tot allò continuava sent confós, però sobretot incòmode. 'En Vegeta havia fet matar els seus amics a la Terra'.

– Els comptes pendents que jo tingui amb ell... o amb en Freezer... són cosa meva – va respirar. 'Tenia un mal pressentiment respecte a en Vegeta que encara lluitava en algun punt del planeta amb en Zarbon'. De sobte ja no sentia tan intensa la seva força – En Kakarot és en camí. D'això es tractava tot, al cap i a la fi.

El noi no podia sentir-se enrabiat amb ella, encara que sí prudent i temorós. 'Els havia traït i els havia ficat en aquell embolic, però poca cosa podien fer per tornar enrere'. Ara havien de sobreviure en aquell planeta ple d'enemics.

La Nasu, abans d'enlairar-se, va mirar al seu voltant. 'Decididament alguna cosa no anava bé a en Vegeta'.

Va passar pel costat d'en Nail, mirant-se'l amb avorriment.

– Ja pots deixar de patir, nano. No premis tant els punys que et faràs mal – El namekià només va remugar. 'No li agradava gens que ella fos una saiyajin'. No hi confiava en absolut.

.

.

En Vegeta havia acabat sucumbint al poder d'en Zarbon que, malgrat abandonar-lo moribund i a la seva sort, no havia trigat a buscar-lo. Eren ordres d'en Freezer.

'Era l'únic que els podia dir on es trobava la bola que havia robat del poble namekià'. El torturarien després de curar-lo, per tal d'obtenir-ne la informació.

O això creien, abans que aquest escapés, enduent-se per davant part de la nau d'en Freezer, un parell de soldats de poc nivell, i les cinc boles de drac, que havia llançat amb intenció que no fossin trobades pel tirà.

No havien calculat bé la seva capacitat de recuperació. 'No quan ja havia sofert diversos _zenkai powers_ en poc temps'. La tan valorada capacitat d'augmentar l'energia dels guerrers de l'espai.

En Son Gohan, mentrestant, havia deixat la Bulma sola. 'Havien detectat que encara hi havia una bola de drac en algun lloc del poblat que havia atacat en Vegeta: la que havia tirat al mar'.

.

– Tan de pressa hi arribarem de seguida – va dir en Krilín boig d'alegria. 'La força que se li havia arribat a desenvolupar gràcies al venerable ancià, li semblava extraordinària'.

La Nasu només va assentir amb un mig somriure pensatiu. 'Aquell terrestre continuava tractant-la amb naturalitat, tot i saber-ne ara la veritat'.

En escasses cinc hores havien aterrat davant d'una sorpresa Bulma.

– En Son Gohan ha sortit. Hem localitzat una bola de drac...

– De debò?

La Nasu que es mantenia al marge de la conversa, va ser la primera en notar aquella força que s'aproximava.

– S'aproxima...

– En Son Gohan...

– No, no és en Son Gohan –. Havia dit en Krilín just en el moment que la Nasu s'enretirava entre les roques de l'illa, mantenint-se a la vista del nouvingut, però no prou com per cridar-li l'atenció en un primer moment.

– Vegeta...

Havien anat tan de pressa en volar cap aquell racó del planeta, que no havien procurat amagar l'energia.

– Per la Bola de Drac que portes amb tanta il·lusió – Havia somrigut sorneguer – Suposo que tenim el mateix objectiu...

– Escolteu. Abans de prendre-us la bola, he de fer una cosa... – Havia continuat davant el silenci tens d'en Krilín i l'espant de la Bulma. – Però mentrestant, més val que no penseu en endur-vos-la. No moriràs tu sol, la noia també. Les dues... – Havia dit sense mirar amb atenció la tercera persona que era més enllà, repenjada en una roca amb el cabell a la cara i una roba ridícula.

El noi havia avançat per instint. 'No moriria sense defensar-se d'aquella amenaça, encara que sabés que allò era del tot absurd'.

– Krilín, no! – La veu de la jove més allunyada d'ells va fer que en Vegeta tingués un sobresalt. 'Havia vist aquella roba ridícula abans'. Era roba ridícula i tsufur.

La Nasu va alçar el cap, mirant-lo directament als ulls.

Ell va observar-la totalment parat un moment.

La noia va somriure amb resignació. 'No se li podia haver ocorregut un pitjor moment per aparèixer-se davant d'en Vegeta'. Podia sentir com una gran força s'atansava a ells.

En Vegeta va trigar uns segons més en reconèixer-la del tot.

.


	15. Capítol 14 Els germans que ja no seríem

**Capítol 14. Els germans que ja no seríem **

En Son Goku feia flexions en la seva nau, però havia quedat atrapat en un camp magnètic que feia trontollar l'aparell, i anar i venir el control de gravetat. S'havia fet sang i, a més, s'havia ferit ell mateix en intentar arreglar-ho amb un potent Kame hame ha. Havia quedat lligat per moments amb un cable amb el que feia flexions al sostre de la nau espacial.

Se sentia esgotat per l'esforç, i era pràcticament inconscient ja al terra de la nau.

– _En Son Gohan estarà bé – Ella es veia una jove decidida, però també molt callada i pensativa – T'ho prometo. _

Estava segur que allò no havia succeït ben bé així, però ara la seva ment jugava amb ell. 'Els seus amics corrien perill'. Ella els havia empès a aquell planeta ple de mortals obstacles. D'enemics terribles.

Intentava mantenir-se conscient, però començava a delirar.

Ella havia baixat de la nau d'en Pineau amb aire perdut però també desafiant. 'Encara ara recordava la sensació de conèixer-la'.

En Goku mai havia odiat ningú. No, ningú que no hagués matat o fet molt mal a alguns dels seus amics. Però aquell sentiment era el que potser encaixava millor amb aquelles sensacions que ara tenia. 'Els havia traït'. S'havia burlat de la confiança de tots.

De la seva.

'No, ell sabia que no era odi. Però que era? Per què no recordava haver-se sentit així abans?'.

'Fins a quin punt era també ell un saiyajin i aquelles emocions no eren més part del seu origen que del que havia estat en Goku humà?'.

– Jo no sóc un d'ells. No... – I ho sentia sincerament. 'Fos el que fos. No era per allò. No era per allò'.

I havia de fer un últim esforç. Per aixecar-se i parar el control de gravetat que el mantenia pres al terra, malferit.

No era el moment de dormir.

En recuperar-se, els pensaments també s'havien tornat més clars, menys confusos.

L'únic que ell havia de fer era continuar entrenant. 'El repte que l'esperava a Nàmek, seria una autèntica prova d'autosuperació'.

.

– Quant de temps, germanet...

En Vegeta li mantenia la mirada, en silenci. 'La Nasu sabia que allò no li seria tampoc gens fàcil'.

– Tu... – El seu germà no mostraria cap signe d'emoció que indiqués una possible alegria pel retrobament. No semblava ni fastiguejat. – Què fas tu aquí?

– Turisme – Havia dit ella amb ironia i to incendiari. 'No, els dos eren massa orgullosos com per afrontar allò sense aquell to en la veu'. – M'avorria allà... al forat on tu em vas deixar tirada... i vaig pensar... mira, vés a passejar a Nàmek. Diuen que el clima és fantàstic.

Ell es mantenia en silenci. Ara amb una cella lleugerament aixecada. Amb sorna: – Ja...

– De fet – va continuar ella, sense afluixar – Diuen que el clima és tan bo que en Freezer ha decidit passar-hi unes vacances també. I mira... resulta que tu també. I ells – va dirigir el dit índex als terrestres – Ja hi som tots.

En Vegeta va decidir que era hora de dir alguna cosa, encara que realment estava prou sorprès per no saber què dir: – Així que has decidit sortir del forat... i veig que... – va posar cara de fàstic – veig que no tens manies i ara et poses qualsevol cosa a sobre... fins i tot aquests draps fastigosos...

La lentitud amb la què ell havia parlat, indicava que la seva ment estava processant alguna altra cosa.

Ella va riure amb sorna. Havia dit alguna cosa mentre en Vegeta parlava. El príncep l'havia sentit perfectament, però estava segura que ell no se n'havia adonat del tot... encara.

– _Bé, només hi falta en Kakarot. No trigarà..._

La cara d'en Vegeta va indicar-li que acabava d'adonar-se'n.

– Com?

– Com que sóc tan inútil i clarament no dono la talla – No era un retret, sinó més aviat una afirmació; encara que ella utilitzés les mateixes paraules amb les que s'havien dit adéu quan només eren dos nens. – He decidit que necessitaríem _una_ _mica_ d'ajuda per passar a millor vida el llangardaix.

– Necessitaríem... – La ironia era present a les dues veus. Però en Vegeta ara més aviat semblava haver escoltat un acudit. 'Ell només necessitava esclafar aquell traïdor desgraciat'.

– Et vaig dir que... – Anava a repetir aquelles paraules punyents del passat, a dir-li que era ridícul que ella estigués allà i tingués cap estúpid pla.

Però la Nasu ho sabia, perquè havia tingut massa anys per rumiar què li diria el seu germà. 'Com era i que sentia'. La noia va avançar-se-li i els esdeveniments ja no van donar-li dret a rèplica. 'Almenys no de moment'.

– Estic a les teves ordres, Vegeta. – va fer un gest militar que havia après al seu planeta d'origen – Si ho vols, és clar.

Ell va mirar-la molest i estupefacte, abans de girar la seva vista cap al cel. Acabava d'arribar en Zarbon.

En Krilín i la Bulma havien presenciat l'escena en silenci. 'Intentant entendre perquè malgrat l'odi que desprenien les seves paraules, aquella manera de parlar entre aquells dos, sonava tan natural'.

.

– És aquí... – En Vegeta va mostrar-se calmat en dir-ho. 'Era en Zarbon'. Els altres eren més enrere espantats. 'Encara que la Bulma havia desvariat una mica al principi sobre l'atractiu del soldat d'en Freezer'. La Nasu intentava no pensar que aquells terrícoles estaven força sonats, però el cert és que en Krilín tenia la por marcada a la cara. 'Ell sí s'adonava de la gravetat de la situació'.

Va mantenir-se darrere mateix d'en Vegeta.

– T'has burlat de mi, eh, Vegeta? – Eren les paraules d'en Zarbon. El que moments després es convertiria en monstre no semblava fixar-se en res més. – Per culpa teva el governador Freezer ja no confia en mi... Et donaré el que et mereixes.

– Prova-ho – El príncep no semblava gens espantat, ni tan sols tocat per les circumstàncies. 'Desafiant i altiu'.

Ella va fer un pas endavant. 'Si calia...'.

– No, no et moguis – va mirar-la en clar gest d'ordre – I vosaltres no intenteu escapar... no oblideu que us trobaré. Aneu on aneu...

La lluita era cruenta i sense treva.

– Bulma – havia cridat en Krilín minuts després – Vinga, fugim.

La Nasu no s'havia mogut. 'Tampoc pensava impedir-ho'.

– Però ha dit que si fugim ens pelarà.

– Ho farà igualment – Havia dit per ella mateixa la Nasu, observant la lluita. 'Havia parlat al mateix moment que en Krilín deia alguna cosa com allò'. No volia que allò passés però en Vegeta era un saiyajin pur, un que s'havia criat com a tal... no com ella... no en absolut com en Kakarot – Marxeu d'aquí, ja!

En Vegeta havia estat més ràpid. No en deixava passar una. 'Tampoc fora del combat que ara el batia a mort amb en Zarbon'.

– No us deixaré fugir...! – I tampoc deixaria en vida a en Zarbon per molt que aquest, després d'un combat intens, acabés pregant-li.

– Junts podríem... podríem vèncer en Freezer. – Però ell no pensava perdonar que havia estat tractat tota la vida com un simple drap brut. 'Ho havien de pagar tots'.

La batalla havia tingut una cruesa fins el final que havia mantingut la Nasu enganxada a cadascuna de les imatges que aconseguia veure en viu i en directe. 'En certa manera en Vegeta lluitava com els havien ensenyat. Li recordava molt al seu pare'. Però ara mateix tenia una força aterradorament superior.

– Dubto que siguis un guerrer de paraula – En Krilín tremolava davant l'ara silueta d'en Vegeta davant d'ells – però, em promets, que si te la dono, te n'aniràs sense fer-nos cap mal...?

La Nasu sabia que res del que ella digués podia canviar la situació. Però llavors va quedar sorpresa per la reacció del seu germà.

– Una promesa, dius? Molt bé... – Havia accedit amb la veu freda – Quan tingui la Bola de Drac no m'interessarà per a res jugar amb uns desgraciats com vosaltres.

Estava eufòric perquè creia tenir ja totes les Boles de Drac. 'Tan eufòric que anava a perdonar les seves víctimes'.

La Nasu no havia dit res, però havia donat dos passos endavant. Disposada a seguir-lo.

– No et moguis – Havia resultat fins i tot més sec amb ella que quan se'n reia, segons abans, d'en Krilín; per la por que aquest havia passat fins que ell havia consentit perdonar-los – Si et necessités per guanyar en Freezer, això voldria dir que no he aconseguit res de bo fins ara...

'No se li escapava que ella tenia una força de combat considerable'. Molt més gran que en la infància. Com tampoc se li escapava que el terrícola era també més fort que la darrera vegada. 'Però ja res d'allò era problema seu', es deia.

Viuria eternament i dominaria l'univers. Potser quan ho aconseguís, deixaria que ella estigués a les seves ordres.

Se sentia poderós i un autèntic príncep en aquell moment. Havia descarregat molta adrenalina en vèncer en Zarbon.

Va sortir disparat sense mirar enrere.

.

– Idiota! – Va cridar ella a l'aire. En Krilín va posar-se en guàrdia per si la noia decidia atacar-los, però en girar-se la jove saiyan va mirar-los esgotada. 'En Vegeta era un estúpid que es pensava que podria vèncer en Freezer i que creia que tot se solucionava obtenint la vida eterna'. Era un idiota que actuaria, si ho aconseguia, com el que creia que era un autèntic rei: sense manies ni remordiments. 'Però fins i tot el seu pare, en la seva crueltat guerrera, havia tingut consellers al seu voltant'.

I per l'educació que ella havia rebut al respecte, no pensava deixar que el seu germà es transfigurés en allò que ell pretenia ser. 'Perquè la maledicció dels saiyajins, la que encara els perseguia pels crims comesos, havia de desaparèixer d'alguna manera'.

'Per molt tsufur que sonés allo', va dir-li una altra veu amb ràbia a la seva ment. Ja no sabia ben bé qui era.

– Anem... – va dir-los sense deixar-los reaccionar – Hem de buscar en Son Gohan.

– Però... – En Krilín no n'estava gens segur, al cap i a la fi ella havia quedat a les seves ordres. 'O ho havia pretès'.

– Vaig prometre que no li passaria res – El noi va mirar-la confús. 'No sabia de què parlava ara'. D'en Vegeta? Ell semblava cuidar-se bé solet. Ella va entendre que havia de matisar aquella frase – Vaig prometre-li a en Kakarot que el seu fill sobreviuria. I penseu el que vulgueu, ho penso complir.

Tenia un mal pressentiment.

I el cert era que el nen s'havia topat en la seva marxa amb un Vegeta encara eufòric. 'Havia pogut amagar la bola que havia tret del fons del mar'. Però no havia evitat que l'home el colpegés amb un missatge per en Goku: Quan fos invencible, el buscaria i llavors guanyaria. El destrossaria a ell i a la Terra.

– Ell ha de venir aquí... No ens podem comunicar de cap manera amb en Son Gohan – Havia dit en Krilín. L'havien d'esperar. Havien d'esperar el nen en aquell tros d'illa on en Vegeta podia tornar a localitzar-los fàcilment.

.

– Mireu què tinc!

– Ets fantàstic, Gohan – Havia exclamat la Bulma.

Els terrícoles havien aconseguit la Bola de Drac de les quatre estrelles, i ara es disposaven a amagar-se de la ràbia d'en Vegeta. 'Quan sabés que li havien pres, que l'havien burlat, la seva reacció seria terrible'.

No era el millor pla que se li acudia a la Nasu. 'Però ara només els quedava esperar en Kakarot. I ella havia promès que en Son Gohan no prendria mal'.

Van deixar la Bulma en una escletxa entre muntanyes i van disposar-se a tornar amb el venerable ancià. En Krilín i en Son Gohan no havien tingut temps de parlar, ni d'explicar el que un ara sabia de la noia. Amb prou feines s'havien pogut dir que ambdós havien estat descoberts per en Vegeta i ambdós n'havien sortit amb vida. 'Bulma inclosa'.

.

.

Tot estava a punt de canviar, però. També les intencions d'en Vegeta. El raonament que l'havia dut a actuar a així ja no serviria de res davant les forces Ginyu. Davant el maleït Gineu i els seus soldats.

.

– _Per què ens n'hauríem de fiar? – Li havia preguntat en Krilín just abans d'emprendre el vol. 'Tenia tota la raó en desconfiar encara que no tingués oportunitat contra ella. 'No ell, qui sap si el fill d'en Kakarot després d'aquella visita al venerable cap dels nàmeks...'. _

_Ella havia sospirat amb cansament. 'En Son Gohan els mirava sense entendre què era el que passava allà'. _

– _El pare d'en Kakarot em va salvar la vida – va mirar en Son Gohan – En Bardock em va permetre marxar del planeta Vegeta abans que aquest fos destruït. Per això... _

_L'amic cap pelat d'en Son Goku va mirar-la sense dir res, encara insegur. _

– _Podria haver-vos atacat ja, Krilín – va tocar-se l'anell del seu pare en una butxaca de seva samarreta – Li vaig prometre a en Kakarot que el mocós no prendria mal. Per en Bardock – no estava segura de dir la veritat del tot – Perquè li dec la vida al seu pare. _

Aquella conversa, en què en Son Gohan havia descobert quina era exactament la situació, s'havia produït just abans de fer camí cap allà on reposava el gran ancià.

Ara volaven en silenci. Convençuts que aconseguirien arribar-hi, ells. Pendent que en Kakarot arribés d'una vegada al planeta, ella. 'El seu germà potser no volia escoltar-la ara, però aquella continuava sent la única espurna d'esperança que tenien'.

.

Ja tenien l'alta muntanya a l'horitzó quan van notar l'energia d'en Vegeta al seu darrere. 'Devia estar rabiós i podia ser que no estigués disposat a raonar amb ells el per què en Son Gohan l'havia enganyat i s'havia quedat el que ell considerava la setena Bola de Drac al seu poder'.

– Vés, corre – Havia recomanat en Krilín a en Son Gohan. 'L'ancià havia d'ajudar-lo a augmentar la força abans d'aquell enfrontament'. La Nasu va bufar entenent que havien sobrevalorat la capacitat de trobar-los del seu germà. 'Encara que ella no tenia excessiu interès en esquivar-lo'.

Ell havia de raonar en un moment o altre.

– Guaita-la. Ajudes als maleïts i traïdors terrícoles a fotre'm, oi? – Li havia preguntat ignorant a en Krilín. Va mirar-la amb més ràbia de la què podia cabre en aquella mirada – I amb aquesta roba fastigosa...

– No. En realitat, no. Ja et vaig dir què era el que feia exactament aquí – va sospirar – Una altra cosa és que tu no estiguis disposat a entendre-ho. Recorda-ho: en Kakarot és en camí. – Va tornar a agafar forces per parlar – I recorda que sí duc aquesta roba és perquè tu no em vas deixar altres alternatives, germanet. Recordes en Pineau? Estic segura que sí...

– Així que et vas quedar sota les seves faldilles? – va preguntar altiu – Ets més patètica del que recordava...

– Sí, potser sí – va argumentar ella desafiant però decidida a no deixar-lo guanyar dialècticament aquell cop. 'Al cap i a la fi _tot_ havia estat culpa seva'. – Però sóc la única que ha fet realitat les teves ordres originals, Vegeta. Tu volies la col·laboració d'en Kakarot... i què va fer en Raditz al respecte? Estic segura que ho recordes!

El soroll gutural que va emetre en Vegeta va mostrar-lo molest, però potser no prou, com perquè la Nasu considerés més prudent callar.

– Que vas fer tu mateix al respecte? Oh, espera! Vas convertir-lo en el teu pitjor enemic. I vas assassinar a sang freda en Nappa – va dir acusadorament, sense por a la seva reacció – Així, sí! Així sí, Vegeta! Separats i exterminats derrotarem en Freezer millor que junts. Digues que sí!

– Gran cosa... – havia rigut fredament. 'Com si res d'allò l'afectés de cap de les maneres'. – De debò penses que això ho solucionarem amb un guerrer de classe baixa?

I ella havia hagut de descobrir-se parcialment davant d'ell: - Sí, ho crec. Ho crec, perquè ho hagués cregut amb els ulls tancats si es tractés del seu pare. Ell també era un guerrer de classe baixa. Creu-me Vegeta, vaig detectar-hi grans qualitats.

– No em facis riure.

– No riguis... – Però ell ja havia vist quin era el nou engany de tota aquella conversa – Aparta't, aparteu-vos. Què hi està passant allà dins, eh?

Va volar cap a la casa sense que la Nasu tractés d'impedir-ho i davant la desesperació d'un Krilín que no havia pogut aturar-lo.

– Noto una força gran – va dir esverat – Hi ha el traïdor d'en Kakarot, aquí?

– No. – va respondre senzillament la seva germana que s'havia avançat a en Krilín i ja era al capdamunt del cim.

En Dende i en Nail acabaven de sortir a l'exterior: – No et deixaré entrar –. Aquell era el més gran d'ambdós namekians. – Ho sabia – va afegir mirant a ningú en particular però dirigint-se a la Nasu: - Només ens podia dur problemes que tu coneguessis on érem.

'Aquella energia era d'en Son Gohan, i el nen acabava d'aparèixer-se també darrere d'ells: amb una força nova i més gran de la què ell mateix hagués esperat'.

En Vegeta va mirar-lo incrèdul.

– Tu més que ningú hauries de creure en el poder de la genètica en l'herència saiyajin – La veu de la Nasu, darrere seu, va fer que li tremolés el llavi de la ràbia. 'Ella s'entossudia a tenir raó'.

En Dende va cridar en aquell moment.

– Escolta! El venerable ancià diu que s'acosta algú més al planeta! – En Krilín va pensar-se que devia ser en Son Goku, i així mateix en Son Gohan també va mostrar-se'n convençut. Però aviat van adonar-se que no es tractava d'una sola persona.

.

La mirada de la Nasu, gèlida i seriosa, va creuar-se amb la del seu germà en el moment de notar què eren cinc forces les que en realitat s'acostaven al planeta. 'Eren les forces Ginyu'. El maleït Gineu i companyia.

– No pot ser... merda! – Va colpejar amb força la paret de la casa namekiana on es trobava el venerable ancià – No pot ser! És terrible!

Tots van mirar-la amb terror, però també amb la incertesa de no saber a què es referia.

– No, no... no m'ho puc creure – La cara de terror d'en Vegeta era prou explicativa – Els soldats de les forces d'en Gineu.

Estaven perduts.

– M'heu de donar la Bola de Drac – En Vegeta estava aterrit de debò – Ara mateix. Si no ho feu, us en penedireu. Maleïts sigueu tots!

En Krilín i en Son Gohan s'hi negaven, però la Nasu ara mateix no sabia què fer. 'Havia estat en contra d'allò. No era el que convenia a ningú, ni tan sols al mateix Vegeta'. Però cap d'ells podria vèncer aquells soldats.

– Estem perduts, Krilín... – va raonar – No hi ha res a fer...

Tots van mirar-se, però seguien sense entendre què passava. Perquè ambdós germans semblaven tan espantats.

– No em deixaré enganyar – insistia el terrestre – Sé que això és una trampa.

La Nasu va deixar-se caure contra la paret de la casa. Era terrible de debò.

Va quedar-se pensativa. En silenci.

– Escolteu-me bé, mitges merdes... Els homes de les forces especials d'en Gineu són tan forts com jo... – parlava en Vegeta – O potser més... I són cinc!

Per en Vegeta només hi havia una solució: aconseguir primer la vida eterna i derrotar-los després. 'Però no podien perdre el temps'.

En Nail, que s'havia fixat en la desesperació callada de la Nasu, va intervenir:

– Potser és veritat, això que diuen – va mirar-se'ls prudència – L'única cosa segura és que s'acosten cinc energies malvades.

En Krilín creia que, en comptes d'en Vegeta, podia ser una solució que qui aconseguís la vida eterna fos en Son Gohan. Però per fort que fos, no coneixia les arts de la lluita.

Es trobaven entre l'espasa i la paret.

– Entesos... Veniu amb mi... – va dir amb ràbia – Però he d'estar segur que compliràs la promesa!

En Vegeta estava disposat, i així els hi ho havia cridat, a no fer-los mal, si aconseguia la vida eterna. Fins i tot a perdonar-los, si malgrat corrien, no arribaven a temps i no podien convocar el drac.

Era una situació veritablement desesperada.

Els quatre van enlairar-se a tota velocitat. 'Ara, gràcies a en Nail, sabien que podrien demanar tres desitjos amb les boles d'aquell planeta. En Son Gohan i en Krilín acompanyaven a en Vegeta a buscar la Bola de Drac que ells tenien i que guardava la Bulma, i la Nasu els acompanyava, encara terroritzada pel que ara se'ls tirava a sobre'.

Només faltaven deu minuts perquè en Son Goku arribés a la Terra. Però serien els deu minuts més llargs de les seves vides.

.

.

Cinc individus estrafolaris i amb una força brutal se'ls havien creuat al camí quan per fi estaven a punt de reunir les set boles de drac. Duien dues amb ells, i eren just davant de les cinc que en Vegeta havia pres a en Freezer.

Però era ja massa tard.

Aviat van adonar-se que, fins i tot el que semblava més petit, els podia dur greus problemes. En Gurb jugava a parar el temps i els havia pres de les mans el parell de boles drac que duien en Vegeta i en Krilín, respectivament. La Nasu no sortia del seu estupor. 'Moririen en aquell planeta i ho farien sense haver-se pogut enfrontar a en Freezer?'.

Va recordar que ella ja els coneixia, que el seu pare ja se'ls havia creuat més d'un i dos cops, i que el rei Vegeta mai havia gosat desafiar-los.

En Gurb jugava amb en Krilín i en Son Gohan. Només la velocitat d'ells els salvava, ja que a cada atac que intentaven, aquest produïa un efecte en el temps que el feia jugar amb avantatge. 'Parava el temps, de manera que durant els segons que durava el seu truc, només ell podia moure's amb llibertat i contraatacar', va pensar la Nasu sorpresa.

Va moure's inquieta quan aquest va llançar dos troncs cap als nanos, immobilitzats de sobte. 'No havia parat el temps, però havia aconseguit paral·litzar-los'.

En Vegeta havia estat més ràpid.

– No hi ha dret Vegeta – Va mussitar el moribund Gurb, al qual li havia arrencat el cap però que encara parlava - ... era un joc entre els nanos i jo.

– Això ho has decidit pel teu compte...! – va dir el príncep segur – A la guerra tot s'hi val. No hi ha injustícies.

Només havia aprofitat l'ocasió per guanyar el Força Animal. La Nasu va saber-ho abans i tot que ell mateix ho aclarís quan en Son Gohan intentava donar-li les gràcies.

Va mirar-se el panorama. En Vegeta anava a lluitar amb un d'ells. Va maleir el saber que el seu germà no permetria interrupcions. 'No pensava mirar-s'ho, mentre els apallissaven'.

.

Va llançar-se contra l'enemic en el moment que va comprendre que al príncep no li quedaven ja més forces.

En Krilín i en Son Gohan van seguir-la. Però cap dels tres no va poder fer-hi gaire res.

En Reecum va atacar-la amb totes les forces, i de manera repetida, fent que ella veiés amb impotència com ni tan sols aconseguia fer-li una trista rascada amb cap dels seus cops. Va notar la sang al rostre i va imaginar que, a banda d'alguna costella, pel mal que li feia, també li hauria trencat el nas. El cos li feia tan mal, que ja no podia ni tan sols dir ben bé què passava.

Va llançar un atac d'energia; que l'home, a qui en Vegeta només havia aconseguit destrossar la roba, va fer rebotar contra ella.

– Maleït, siguis! – va intentar pronunciar amb dificultat, abans que aquella energia esclatés contra ella.

Ja des del terra, derrotada, va veure com en Reecum es girava de nou per acabar d'atacar en Vegeta i com en Son Gohan apartava del mig el príncep, amb la conseqüent enrabiada del seu germà.

En Reecum no va tenir miraments ni amb en Krilín ni tampoc amb el fill d'en Kakarot.

.

'Ella li havia promès'. Havia donat la seva paraula i ara en Son Gohan era a terra, moribund'. Va aixecar-se, colpejada i encara amb sang a l'espatlla, plena de morats i amb la certesa que tenia el nas trencat i una ferida oberta al front, i va tirar-se damunt el soldat d'en Freezer. Ho va fer amb totes les forces que li quedaven, colpejant-lo frontalment. Però ell va subjectar-la del canell, abans de deixar-la semi inconscient amb una cop de puny a l'estómac. Va subjectar-la dels cabells, llançant-la contra una roca propera amb totes les seves forces. De l'estrebada, un bon manyoc dels cabells que duia fins a la cintura van quedar-se en mans de l'adversari, que va deixar-los anar amb fàstic.

Va sentir-se morir i va estar segura que ho faria, que moriria de debò, quan el seu cos colpegés finalment contra la roca, però el cop definitiu no va arribar mai.

.

La freda sensació de precipitar-se al final va ser substituïda pel caliu del cos que havia aconseguit subjectar-la. No va poder veure qui era abans de desmaiar-se, però va sentir-se estranyament en pau.

En Son Goku, encara confós per com de ràpid havien anat els esdeveniments, va mirar la jove que subjectava en braços i va comprendre que a Nàmek les coses havien anat fins i tot pitjor del que ell podia haver-se imaginat. Una inexplicable sensació de ràbia va sortir d'ell en contemplar cadascuna de les ferides d'ella, a qui pràcticament se li havia estripat la samarreta, però aviat va comprendre que no podia ser l'única malferida. 'Gairebé no sentia les forces d'en Gohan i en Krilín'.

Va descendir el vol, subjectant-la amb cura. I aviat va veure en Gohan estirat a terra, pràcticament desnucat.

– No... no he pogut – Ella tornava en si amb deliris, però en Goku va entendre-la. 'S'estava disculpant per no haver-lo protegit?'. Va mantenir-la en braços mentre donava una mongeta màgica a en Son Gohan, que va recuperar de seguida la consciència.

– Pare! – L'home va somriure al nen. – Té, dóna-li això a en Krilín. Heu estat molt valents – Era una mongeta màgica pel seu gran amic de la infància.

Mentre el seu fill l'obeïa, va mirar-se un moment més la jove saiyajin. Un pensament va creuar-se ràpidament a la seva ment: Els havia enganyat.

Però també havia estat valenta en lluitar. 'A en Goku no se li escapava que en Vegeta també era allà, conscient però ferit'. Ell també havia lluitat.

Havia de saber exactament per què.

Va mirar-la un darrer cop, apartant-li el cabell xop de sang de la cara. 'No, no era odi. Ella el commovia. D'alguna manera nova i desconeguda, era commoció el que sentia cada vegada que hi pensava o bé ara quan la tenia allà ferida i en braços'.

Commoció i unes ganes boges de fer pagar allò a aquells monstres. 'Com de fer-los pagar el dolor que havien fet passar al seu fill i al seu millor amic'. La mateixa sensació, però amb un sentiment diferent.

_Ella havia passat llargues estones mirant en fora en aquella finestra de l'hospital on ells s'havien recuperat. 'Ja aleshores devia pensar en això. En Son Goku encara recordava la mirada que dedicava al cel quan era a la Terra: era decisió i reflexió el que ella li havia transmès llavors'. _

Va donar-li la mongeta màgica i va posar-la en compte al terra, per a què es despertés per fi. Ella va alçar-se amb dificultat, mirant-lo, encara que ell ja observava l'enemic.

– Kakarot... – Des d'allà terra, veure'l dret i decidit a lluitar, engrandia encara més la figura d'un Son Goku que en el viatge a Nàmek havia entrenat més que mai. 'Era més fort i se sentia estranyament tranquil i segur'.

Una tranquil·litat que resultava insultant pels adversaris, però que no era de naturalesa altiva com en el Vegeta.

Ella encara no s'havia aixecat, presa de la sorpresa per ser viva i trobar-se bé. I en Son Goku ja oferia noves mongetes màgiques a en Vegeta davant les queixes dels seus amics.

La postura desafiant d'ell quan va ser l'hora d'enfrontar-se amb les forces Ginyu, que eren allà, va fer que ella tingués un calfred.

I va pensar en el Bardock. 'Era inevitable'.

Era aquella mirada. Aquella força d'esperit.

Va sentir un fred inexplicable. 'Allà asseguda a terra, mig incorporada, mirant com en Kakarot afrontava aquella lluita'. Però no va comprendre per què, fins que el cos va retornar-li la sensació càlida d'haver estat salvada en el darrer moment. Dels braços que ara mateix colpejaven l'enemic amb determinació.

I de sobte va comprendre que allò l'alliberava. 'Ella havia tingut raó. D'alguna manera que desconeixia, ell era ara en un nivell que res els havia de fer témer'.

No seria qui els ajudaria a vèncer en Freezer. Serien ells els que l'haurien de mirar d'ajudar a ell, a en Kakarot. No ho havia pensat mai així abans, però ara se n'adonava: "No era una ajuda. Era qui els revenjaria".

No podia apartar la vista dels seus moviments i de la fortalesa que desprenia. 'S'hi sentia atrapada'.

'Què m'està passant?', va preguntar-se incòmode. No podia perdre el temps amb estupideses. 'Aquella era la oportunitat per veure en Freezer vençut i humiliat que havia esperat pràcticament tota la vida'.

.

Havia tombat en Reecom d'un sol cop.

En Vegeta se'l mirava amb ràbia i sorpresa. I la Nasu va endevinar què pensava. 'Però no podia ser'.

'– I si era el superguerrer? I si ell era el saiyan que les històries deien que apareixia cada mil anys?'. No havien estat atacs normals, ni la velocitat era la pròpia dels saiyans normals. Va posar-se dempeus, situant-se al costat mateix d'en Vegeta.

Cap d'ells, ni en Krilín o en Son Gohan, podien creure's la superioritat que veien en el Son Goku. 'Ella havia tingut raó'.

Ella s'havia passat tota la vida, creient en què d'alguna manera el fill d'en Bardock els demostraria que no era un simple guerrer de classe baixa. Però se sentia astorada en saber que tenia raó. 'El poder d'ell superava totes les expectatives possibles'.

I la seva cavallerositat també.

En Vegeta va remugar quan va decidir perdonar la vida a en Jeice. 'I el va trair quan aquest va demanar a en Son Gohan i a en Krilín que anessin a advertir el cap dels nàmeks del que podia succeir: en Freezer el devia buscar hores d'ara per saber com s'invocaven els desitjos de les Boles de Drac'.

– D'aquest me n'encarrego jo – Havia dit en Son Goku amb aire segur, després que aparegués en escena el Gineu.

.

El capità de les forces Ginyu havia marxat d'allà molt abans de l'aparició del saiyajin terrestre, per fer entrega de les boles màgiques de Nàmek (aconseguides per ell i els seus companys) al tirà Freezer.

.

Ara, doncs, la situació empitjorava.

– Vosaltres busqueu les Boles amb el radar del Drac! Encara deuen ser a la nau d'aquesta gent! – Havia afegit en Goku. Es dirigia al seu millor amic i al seu fill.

En Son Goku s'havia mostrat molt segur que havia d'intentar vèncer a en Freezer, el terrible governador que ara no sabien on parava, i havia estat en Vegeta qui moments abans l'havia advertit que només si fos immortal podia decidir intentar-ho.

La Nasu no havia deixat de mirar-lo amb l'absoluta certesa que ell ja no era una simple ajuda, definitivament era la seva única esperança.

– Vegeta, tu lluita amb l'altre! – Havia dit el jove fill d'en Bardock.

Donant ordres, en aquell moment, en Son Goku no semblava en absolut el jove amable que ella havia conegut a la Terra.

Van creuar una fugaç mirada durant un moment, i la Nasu va poder comprendre que era, així, a punt de lluitar, quan alguna cosa d'en Kakarot sortia d'en Son Goku. 'I malgrat tot la misericòrdia i la preocupació pels amics el feien del tot diferent al seu jo original'.

Ella pensava quedar-se allà.

– Vinga aneu! – Havia cridat en Son Goku, sent del tot dur i inflexible amb el seu fill i en Krilín. – I tu... – Havia afegit sense mirar-la – Ens donaràs un cop de mà amb aquest parell si la cosa es complica?

Ella havia assentit amb un dèbil somriure. 'La complicitat que havien tingut a la Terra, continuava present allà, en el to de veu diferent que ell havia utilitzat en la darrera frase'.

Però la traïció d'en Vegeta no només havia agafat amb el peu canviat a en Goku. El príncep havia sortit volant darrere dels nois: just quan en Goku es disposava a atacar a en Gineu, i esperava que ell ho fes amb el Jeice.

Allò havia fet que en Gineu comencés amb avantatge. I que ella dubtés en si era prudent atacar a en Jeice o esperar una ordre. '– Oh! Per tots els Déus... Sóc la maleïda princesa del seu planeta, i espero una ordre del fill d'en Bardock?'.

– No! – Va cridar ell quan va veure que ella donava un pas endavant cap a en Jeice. – Segueix-lo. En Son Gohan i en Krilín potser et necessitaran.

– Però... – Ella es resistia a anar-se'n i deixar-lo amb aquell parell. Però era incapaç de desobeir-lo. 'Creia massa en el seu criteri'.

Va assentir i va enlairar-se, maleint en Vegeta i la manera en com havia emprès el vol.

Eren germans, però havien viscut vides tan diferents que resultava confós reprendre el comportament d'en Vegeta, sabent del cert que ella havia canviat més que ell.

En Vegeta ja era el príncep guerrer que havia de ser. Ella ara era diferent.

Va odiar-se a si mateixa. No podia badar així, havia alentit el vol a causa dels confosos pensaments que la torturaven: havia de guanyar velocitat.

.


	16. Capítol 15 Neix un nou namekià

**Capítol 15. Neix un nou namekià **

Va sortir volant en direcció allà on encara notava l'energia d'en Vegeta. La Nasu va creuar el planeta a tota velocitat. 'Podia detectar les forces d'en Krilín i en Son Gohan endavant'. I en Vegeta per darrera, seguint-los.

Havia d'impedir que el príncep cometés una estupidesa. 'Sí, potser la immortalitat els havia de donar la victòria contra en Freezer, però a quin preu?'. No era fins ara que ella pensava així.

Va volar tan ràpid com va poder. 'Enrere deixava un Son Goku disposat a fer un últim esforç per vèncer en Gineu'. Un Goku, però, desconeixedor del gran as a la màniga del soldat d'en Freezer: el canvi de cossos.

– Tu... tu no ets un superguerrer – Havia dit amb odi – Però m'agrada aquest cos tan fort.

En Son Goku pràcticament no entenia res: – Què dius? Que t'agrado?... – La cara d'estupefacció era màxima.

Desconeixia que un moment després es veuria atrapat en un cos aliè. 'Que en Gineu aconseguiria fugir i enganyar així els seus amics; els mateixos que, en aquell instant, ja havien aconseguit el radar i sortien a la recerca de totes les Boles de Drac que tan curosament havia protegit en Freezer prop de la seva nau'.

El perillós governador, però, ja s'havia adonat aleshores que no podria fer complir els seus desitjos. 'No sense algú que li expliqués com funcionava la màgia de les boles'.

.

En Vegeta s'havia avançat a tots ells, i esperava pacient i amagat el moment en què els terrestres convoquessin el drac.

Havia entrat furtivament a la nau d'en Freezer i havia aconseguit canviar-se l'uniforme amb comoditat.

.

Però el que pretenien convocar els nois era un drac màgic que, molt aviat, van adonar-se que no podrien convocar sense en Dende.

'No els servia la llengua pas amb la que ho solien fer a la Terra'. I se n'havien adonat just quan un estrany Goku havia aparegut davant d'ells.

.

Ella havia arribat prop d'on eren ells, però la força d'en Son Goku l'havia enganyat.

'Com podia haver-hi arribat tan ràpid?'. Una explosió d'energia en una altra banda del planeta, havia distret ja abans tota la seva atenció.

Dubtant en què calia fer. Va decidir que aquella energia que es desplegava prop d'on hi havia el venerable ancià era prou corprenedora com per dirigir-s'hi. Això sí amb la prudència de saber que de poc serviria aparèixer-hi: fos qui fos, ella no tenia prou força ni tècnica per enfrontar-s'hi.

Va mirar enrere una vegada més. 'Però ara en Goku era amb ells'. O això havia cregut notar. L'havia vist a la llunyania, avançant-se fins i tot a la velocitat que portava ella. 'Valia la pena, investigar que estava passant allà i després ja tindria temps de reunir-s'hi'.

Era una força desmesurada. 'I ningú semblava adonar-se'n'. O bé ja tenien prou problemes. 'Havia trobat en Freezer al gran ancià sense que els altres en fossin conscients?'. O ho sabien i ara pretenien córrer a demanar al desig; abans que el tirà actués sense saber que, matant el nàmek, també matava qualsevol esperança de demanar un desig a les boles?.

En realitat aquell era el pla dels nanos, no?

Però si no sortia bé, algú hauria de mirar d'intervenir-hi. 'Encara que fos un suïcidi'. Seria un error irreparable, per aquells que confiaven en la màgia de les boles, que en Freezer tirés pel dret i matés l'ancià, abans que en Krilín i en Gohan haguessin aconseguit el seu objectiu.

Encara que sabia que tot podia ser encara pitjor si el governador acabava per assolir els seus propis desitjos d'immortalitat. 'Observaria i valoraria ara quines eren les circumstàncies actuals'.

Què els convenia més.

Va decidir perdre velocitat per assegurar-se que qui fos (sobretot si era el tirà) no pogués detectar-la. La Nasu va córrer entre roques, fins arribar prop d'allà, on una energia potentíssima descarregava tota la seva ràbia contra una altra.

.

En un altre indret, relativament proper, en Vegeta destrossava en Jeice i, de pas, el cos d'en Goku amb l'esperit d'en Gineu a l'interior.

Havien descobert ja l'engany, el canvi de cossos, que havia falsament tranquil·litzat la Nasu i que, a la vegada, l'havia empès cap a aquella descàrrega brutal d'energia que es produïa més enllà.

.

– Estic lluitant només amb el braç esquerre i ni així pots guanyar? – La Nasu va haver de forçar-se a quedar amagada entre les roques – Digue'm d'una vegada com es demana un desig de Bola de Drac.

'No, no hi podia fer res'. Era massa conscient de les seves possibilitats, però no aguantava veure com en Nail era només un ninot de drap a les mans d'en Freezer.

Per descarat i impertinent que aquest hagués estat amb ella.

Tots els esforços del jove nàmek eren inútils. I en Freezer gaudia amb aquella veritat absoluta.

– Encara que t'ho digués ara, no serviria de res ... – Estava completament destrossat, moribund a terra, i en Nail somreia. 'Tot allò només havia pretès despistar en Freezer. Permetre que en Dende arribés a en Son Gohan i a en Krilín i aquests demanessin un desig'.

En entendre-ho, en Freezer va fer cara de foragitat. Se sentia enganyat. 'Havia deixat escapar en Dende en menysprear-lo i s'adonava ara que el nen podia ser la clau de tot'. Almenys pel que feia a les Boles de Drac.

La Nasu va mirar al cel. 'Però ells havien dit que s'havia de fer fosc, i encara no ho era'.

Va concentrar-se en les energies dels nois i va comprendre que ella – de manera diferent a la d'en Freezer – també havia estat enganyada.

La imatge d'en Gineu va creuar-se al seu pensament. 'No, no eren les vibracions d'en Son Goku el que ella havia notat'. Ho veia llavors, quan s'adonava que ara sí que ho eren – les seves vibracions – i que es trobava malferit. 'La seva energia havia disminuït terriblement en la distància'. I s'havien mogut lleugerament d'on es trobaven abans.

Començava a ser capaç de detectar tot allò amb el propi control del _ki_. La situació desesperada, l'obligava a forçar els sentits.

'O se n'adonava només perquè un pressentiment li oprimia el pit?'.

Alguna cosa li deia que quelcom havia canviat. I era cert. Allà on eren ells, camí a la càpsula de recuperació de la nau d'en Freezer, en Vegeta acabava de reconèixer que necessitava en Kakarot per vèncer el monstre.

D'haver-ho sabut, se n'hagués pogut alegrar. Però ara mateix la única certesa que tenia la Nasu era un home malferit entre les roques i un Freezer enganyat però virulent i ferotge fins a les últimes circumstàncies. Un monstre cruel i despietat que havia estat disposat a acabar amb la seva presa, fins al moment en què s'havia adonat que potser feia tard a totes les altres coses que havia planejat.

Va repenjar-se més a la paret on era, amb temor de ser descoberta. Allà parada se sentia la respiració descompassada d'una manera exagerada.

Rabiós, en Freezer va emprendre el vol. 'La Nasu sabia que si no corrien, aquella era la fi'. I no obstant no va poder seguir-lo.

La misericòrdia per l'home que es moria davant d'ella, va fer-la quedar.

.

En un altre lloc del planeta, la Bulma desesperada, es preguntava on pararia en Son Goku i si ella s'hauria equivocat en escollir el Iamxa, amb qui discutien contínuament.

'Mai m'hagués pensat que seria tan ben plantat', va sospirar.

No semblava que els seus amics pensessin treure-la d'allà en breu.

.

Per la seva banda, en Son Goku s'havia mostrat preocupat. Se n'havia adonat abans d'entrar a la càpsula de recuperació. 'Alguna cosa no encaixava'.

Li havia demanat que els seguís, però _ella_ no era allà.

La Nasu no hi era. No allà on en Goku havia pogut recuperar el seu cos, a les portes de la nau d'en Freezer. Ell ja havia recuperat el seu físic (segrestat per l'ànima d'en Gineu), en presència d'en Son Gohan i d'en Krilín, i _gràcies_ a la pallissa que en Vegeta li havia propinat.

En Gineu era ara una granota. I en Jeice havia caigut en combat.

Però no l'havia vist a ella en cap moment de la batalla. 'On s'hauria ficat?'.

Cap dels nois ho sabia.

– Li he dit que us seguís. – Havia pronunciat amb dificultat.

Però en Vegeta hi havia tret ràpida importància: – Ella s'espavila molt bé sola, Kakarot. És una saiyajin d'elit, no ho oblidis.

.

.

Va quedar-se un moment més darrere aquella roca en silenci. Amb la ràbia al pit en haver vist quina mena de monstre continuava sent en Freezer. Però sobretot en saber que ella no havia estat educada per ser gaire menys terrible.

_Va tancar els ulls i va imaginar-se a ella i a en Vegeta. Tenien l'aspecte actual, però l'armadura que duien a palau. Ell vestia pantalons d'estil malla i de color negre, portava l'armadura amb el símbol reial. La capa de rei, com la que tants anys havia dut el seu pare. La mirada continuava sent desconfiada i la llengua verinosa i afilada. 'El desafiament de qui governa a la mirada'. _

_Ella vestia un mallot també negre, una capa molt semblant a la seva, i l'armadura estilitzada que havia vist dur a moltes d'aquelles guerreres d'elit; les joves saiyans que havien mort en l'atac letal d'en Freezer. 'Però també portava l'escut reial marcat al pit'. I botes altes. Els dos encara conservaven les seves respectives cues. _

_En la seva imaginació eren ara el que haurien d'haver estat. _

_Ella el respectava perquè a banda de ser el seu germà, era l'hereu de la corona. I ell la respectava perquè ja hores d'ara ocupava un lloc al Consell Reial, sempre tan faltat de gent jove i activa. Però ambdós estaven d'acord en una cosa: la seva raça era conqueridora i poc comprensiva o misericordiosa. Tenien un imperi als seus peus i pensaven conservar-lo. _

'Què haguessin fet (en aquelles imaginàries circumstàncies) ells a Nàmek?'. La Nasu de la realitat ho sabia: el destí d'aquell home i el seu poble no hagués estat tan diferent a l'actual.

La consellera de cabellera llarga i rebel, i el príncep amb cabells en forma de peculiar flama, haguessin arrasat amb tot ja hores d'ara. 'Sempre que algú no els hagués eliminat abans a ells'.

Era la llei del més fort. I ells havien tingut sempre moltes possibilitats de guanyar en ella. 'Fins que en Freezer s'havia creuat al seu destí'.

Va fondre la imatge del seu cap amb un moviment brusc. Havia de preocupar-se ara per l'home que tenia davant. 'Tot allò ja era història'.

I la Nasu (per molt que fos conscient que en Vegeta encara era aquell príncep) ja no se sentia amb ànims de continuar els dictats d'imperi i barbàrie que havien estat propis de la seva raça.

Però no era hipòcrita. Sabia perfectament que si les coses haguessin anat diferents, ella mai hagués canviat tant.

Va caminar endavant davant la sorpresa d'un malferit Nail.

'L'havia d'ajudar'. Encara que el sentís ja més en l'altre món que en el dels vius.

.

– Tu... – Havia pronunciat ell en veure-la. 'Ella va sentir-se culpable per no haver-hi intervingut abans, però va somriure amb pretesa amabilitat'.

– Vinc en so de pau – Va dir, agenollant-se per ajudar-lo – Si aconseguim dur-te allà on hi ha els terrícoles, potser et podrem curar.

L'home va intentar somriure. Però no se'n va sortir.

– És inútil - va tartamudejar – No hi arribaria viu. És la meva fi.

– Però ells tenen una medicina estranya. Et deixa com nou – va explicar ella, tot i desconeixent si realment als terrícoles els quedaven mongetes màgiques. – Ho podem intentar.

L'home va negar amb el cap.

– És impossible. No perdis el temps aquí i ves-los a ajudar.

Ella va sospirar. Va passar d'estar agenollada a assentar-se sobre les roques.

– No puc deixar-te aquí...

– Ara els guerrers sentiu compassió per un namekià, com jo? – va preguntar ell de manera seca.

– No, els guerrers de l'espai no senten compassió per ningú. – va repetir el to que havia utilitzat ell – Jo sí. Bé, estic en camí de fer-ho... crec. – va suavitzar la veu després.

En Nail va riure encara que tot li feia mal i se sentia defallir.

– Deixa-ho va...

Ella va acostar-se de nou i va palpar amb respecte una ferida que tenia al pit. 'Feia molt mala pinta'.

– No ho tens gens bé... – Va bufar, sabia que el namekià tenia raó i que havia de sortir ja en ajuda dels nois i en Vegeta. 'En Freezer havia anat en aquella direcció'.

I estava furiós.

Va tornar a sospirar, convencent-se que allà ella ja no hi podia fer res. Però en el moment d'aixecar-se, va quedar completament parada. 'S'acabava de fer fosc'.

– Són les Boles de Drac – va dir ell en veu tan baixa que pràcticament havia estat un murmuri – Algú les ha convocat.

Ella va mirar-lo, primer amb lleugera sorpresa i després amb comprensió. 'Fos qui fos, les cartes ja estaven tirades'.

Va romandre un llarg temps mirant al cel. Pensant en què estaria passant allà on havien aconseguit fer aparèixer el drac. 'Si allò era producte d'en Freezer...'.

– Són els nois – va aclarir ell, davant la seva estupefacció inicial – No em miris així, noia. En Dende no diria mai a aquell mal parit quines són les paraules exactes per demanar el seu desig. El nostre drac només parla el nostre idioma.

La Nasu va respirar llavors més o menys tranquil·la i va mirar-se'l amb aire saberut.

– Ja... Sou tan especials que heu de tenir idioma propi... no és comú. Almenys en moltes galàxies – La noia va mirar-lo convençuda que malgrat el dolor irremeiable que sentia, ell anava a respondre amb rapidesa i bones dosis d'ironia.

– Perdoni vostè princesa saiyajin... – va amagar un riure ofegat pel dolor – El poble de Nàmek s'ha fet a si mateix, sabia? I ha tingut poc contacte amb l'exterior. Afortunadament...

Ella va sospirar derrotada de nou. 'En realitat desconeixia moltes coses, més enllà del que havia cregut que era l'univers quan només era una mocosa acostumada a converses de Palau'.

Va tornar a apropar-s'hi amb resignació: – Així doncs creus que hauran demanat el seu desig?

De sobte s'havia fet clar: – No només això... no noto l'energia del venerable ancià...

Ella va callar, assumint el què allò significava. 'Haguessin demanat el que haguessin demanat, ja no hi havia Boles de Drac per tornar a repetir un desig'.

Va disposar-se a donar la volta i marxar, just quan va notar una presència darrere seu.

– Deixa'l o acabo amb tu... – L'amenaça plasmada en la veu del nouvingut no va espantar-la però sí sorprendre-la. 'Quedaven nàmeks vius encara?'. Va girar-se amb prudència i amb les mans a l'alça.

Un namekià molt semblant a en Nail era davant seu, però anava vestit d'una forma peculiar que encara no havia vist en aquell planeta i semblava no acabar d'encaixar al paisatge general del planeta.

'L'havia vist abans'. Va recordar-ne el cadàver. 'Ell era mort quan la Nasu havia arribat a la Terra'.

– Tu ets en Cor Petit? – va dir el Nail primer, trencant el silenci que hi havia en l'ambient. Llavors ella va reaccionar. 'No havia de perquè ser un perill'.

– El namekià de la Terra – ella va continuar parlant, encara amb els braços lleugerament alçats – No pretenia fer-li mal – va aclarir fent un gest cap a en Nail.

– En realitat sentia certa preocupació – va dir ell amb la lentitud que li produïa que ara la ferida ja li afectava les nocions del temps i l'espai – És estrany en ella, saps?

La noia va negar amb el cap i va mirar desafiant el nàmek que tenia dempeus davant.

– El teu compatriota té certa tendència a odiar els guerrers de l'espai... – va comentar com qui parla del temps – Procuro tenir-hi paciència...

El Cor Petit va mirar-la amb menyspreu: – A mi tampoc m'agradeu... ni em fa cap gràcia trobar-me'n un que pretén ser graciós.

Ella va posar-se llavors a la defensiva. – Perdoni, doncs, per intentar salvar el seu planeta – va fer cara de pensar-s'ho i va continuar parlant – I el seu company, aquí present...

En Cor Petit va mostrar-se, però, mortalment seriós: - He estat mort per culpa dels guerrers saiyajins... i no permetré que cap em prengui el pèl. No sabeu del que ara puc ser capaç. He entrenat.

Ella va mirar-lo amb atenció. 'Aquella conversa no anava gens en el bon camí'.

– Ella és dels vostres, Cor Petit – va intercedir en Nail, mentre estossegava amb dolor, per sorpresa de tots – Va venir aquí amb els nois terrestre que responen al nom de Krilín i Son Gohan.

– En Son Gohan... – va murmurar l'altre – Així tu has vingut aquí amb ells? – va preguntar finalment.

'Semblava que en Kaito no els havia informat de tot el que passava'.

– És una llarga història – va resumir ella – Però podríem dir que sí. Sóc del vostre bàndol. Clar que ara mateix també ho és en Vegeta. D'alguna manera, és clar.

Va parlar prou de pressa perquè en Cor Petit no pogués interrompre-la i ell va trobar-se ara astorat per tanta informació. 'Però pel mateix motiu que en xafar el planeta havia pensat que ara no era el moment de posar-se nostàlgic amb el seu origen, va saber també que no havia de fer més preguntes'.

Al cap i a la fi, no hi hauria res que no sabés, quan passessin els minuts i haguessin d'afrontar els perills d'aquell planeta. 'Tenia el pressentiment que llavors tot encaixaria com un atrevit puzle'.

– És una llàstima que et separessis del teu altre jo. D'aquell a qui anomeneu Totpoderós – va continuar parlant en Nail, apurant els seus últims minuts de vida. 'De cop i volta sentia adormit tot el cos, i això li indicava que aviat la seva consciència es deixaria anar definitivament'. – Series prou fort per vèncer en Freezer.

En Cor Petit va mirar-se'l amb aire de no creure-se'l.

– Si no m'hi hagués separat? – Parlava és clar del seu pare i el Totpoderós – Com en pots estar tan segur?

– Pel mateix motiu que sé que si et fusiones amb mi, t'augmentarà la força. – va continuar – No a uns nivells tan alts. Però sí prou com per tenir alguna oportunitat davant seu.

– No et crec – va dir en Cor Petit amb orgull. La Nasu s'ho mirava tot com a espectadora. 'Sabia que no era bon moment per ficar-s'hi'. Sobretot entre dos éssers que l'odiaven i que per tant no n'escoltarien un consell.

– No tens temps per pensar-t'ho gaire més – va dir en Nail – És ara o mai. Em moriré aviat i en Freezer haurà acabat en segons amb els teus amics.

Però en Cor Petit dubtava llargament.

– I com puc saber que no intentaràs canviar-me?

– Que em convertiré en part de la teva ànima, vols dir? – va preguntar en els últims instants de vida – Oh no! Només es fusionaran els cossos. Continuaràs sent tu.

Era la veritat, però sense matisos. El matís era que la seva ànima sí canviaria encara que fos una mica. Encara que no fos un canvi visible per a ningú.

'Ni per a ell mateix'.

– D'acord.

La Nasu va contemplar encara enlluernada com es produïa aquella fusió que no s'hauria imaginat mai possible. Un cos desapareixia després d'una estranya brillantor en l'altre.

– Són cap allà – Va indicar solament al namekià quan va mirar-la i fins i tot ella va notar que li havia augmentat la força exponencialment. Ell mateix es ventava interiorment de ser ara infinitament més fort que abans.

En Cor Petit, endut per la eufòria i la confiança del nou poder, va fer espetegar la llengua: - Creus que em podràs seguir? No penso esperar-te, noia saiyajin...

– No he necessitat mai que m'esperi ningú...

I els dos van enlairar-se a tota velocitat.

.

Quilòmetres més enllà, en Son Gohan i en Krilín havien aconseguit ressuscitar en Cor Petit, però en Vegeta ja no havia estat a temps de demanar el tercer desig: la seva immortalitat. En Freezer havia aparegut davant seu i en poc temps el drac Porunga s'havia fos en la immensitat del cel de Nàmek. 'El venerable ancià era mort'.

La situació era extremadament tensa, i ara els dos nois terrestres i en Vegeta es trobaven de nou en el mateix bàndol de lluita. Davant del més temible dels enemics i sense l'ajuda d'en Son Goku que romania malferit a l'interior de les càpsules de recuperació del mateix tirà. 'En Vegeta li havia dut molt abans, després que aconseguissin recloure el Gineu en el cos d'una granota, després que l'expulsessin del cos d'en Son Goku'.

– Heu vist quina força? No tenim ni una possibilitat de guanyar! – En Krilín era més conscient que mai que aquella lluita que se'ls presentava seria complicada.

– Ara us n'adoneu, però jo ja us havia avisat. No hi ha ningú capaç de lluitar contra mi, ja ho hauríeu d'haver entès. – En Freezer no els podria perdonar que haguessin jugat d'aquella manera amb ell. 'Li havien truncat tots els plans'. Sobretot ara que el drac havia desaparegut gairebé als seus nassos.

– N'estàs ben segur? – En Vegeta malgrat tot, no es rendiria fàcilment. Per molt terrible que fos el tirà, ell continuava sent el príncep dels guerrers.

Va prémer els punys amb ràbia davant la rialla burlesca del governador.

– Escolteu-me nanos, el que hem de fer és reunir les forces i guanyarem! – Havia repetit en Vegeta, encara que creia que amb la seva força seria suficient. No menyspreava però l'ajuda interessada que pogués rebre d'algú com en Son Gohan de qui ja s'havia adonat que tenia una força excepcional pel fet de ser un híbrid saiyajin.

– Ah sí? – Havia preguntat amb escepticisme en Krilín, encara espantat per la demostració de força del tirà.

– Guanyar-me a mi, he entès bé el que acabes de dir? – La ràbia d'en Freezer continuava present en els seus gests i paraules. Però també se'n burlava. 'Cap d'aquells tres cucs podria fer res per superar-lo'. Era absurd.

– Sí que ho has entès! – va repetir en Vegeta convençut – Et venceré.

El tirà va tornar a riure amb sorna: – En tota la vida no havia sentit res tan estrany.

Però en Vegeta encara no havia dit la darrera paraula:

– Ets ben innocent si no has estat capaç de notar que el poder d'aquests dos creixia de minut en minut. Sobretot em refereixo al fill d'en Kakarot que té uns poders que ni ell mateix sap que existeixen i que tu ni t'imagines. Gràcies a la força que em comunicaran em transformaré en un autèntic colós de la natura, t'impressionarà. – Havia fanfarronejat el príncep, segons els plans que tenia ara.

– Que potser et penses que et creuré? No intentis espantar-me que no em fas cap por... – va tornar a riure en Freezer, sense ni tan sols escoltar-lo del tot – Ara... si el que volies és fer-me enrabiar ho has aconseguit!

I la demostració d'energia que els havia ofert després havia estat immensa i terrorífica. En Vegeta s'hi havia enfrontat amb bona part de les seves forces. I l'havia obligat ara a canviar lleugerament el seu aspecte. Tot i que el temible governador encara amagava terribles sorpreses.

.

Transformat en un veritable monstre, en Freezer havia atacat amb una de les seves banyes a en Krilín i l'havia tirat al mar. En Son Gohan hi havia lluitat amb totes les seves forces, però tampoc llavors hi havia pogut fer res.

'Per desesperació dels seus amics, en Son Goku continuava inconscient al tanc de recuperació'. No gaire lluny d'allà, malgrat tot.

– M'és igual que mori aquest nen – pensava un desesperat Vegeta – Però què puc fer per superar la força increïble que té en Freezer?

La cosa es complicava per moments. I l'energia d'en Son Gohan, en mans del tirà, disminuïa a cada instant.

Només la reaparició d'en Krilín, ajudat miraculosament per en Dende, havia pogut distreure el governador un petit instant.

Fins que havien notat que s'acostava algú.

.

.

Dues persones van travessar el cel, fins a quedar parades una molt més endavant que l'altra, enmig dels nanos, en Vegeta i en Freezer.

La Nasu va mantenir-se metres per darrere del namekià, ja que ella mateixa podia notar la força extraordinària que li havia donat aquella estranya fusió.

– Cor Petit – Havia exclamat en Son Gohan, amb esperances renovades.

En Freezer no perdia detall de les dues darreres aparicions.

– Aquest és el paio que vam eliminar a la Terra? – va demanar-se en Vegeta en veu alta a si mateix – Vés per on... mitges merdes...! Així amb les Boles de Drac heu ressuscitat aquell gamarús que no serveix per res.

– Em sap greu ser només un gamarús. Però recorda el que et diré... – Havia començat a parlar en Cor Petit amb seguretat – Quan hagi eliminat en Freezer et tocarà a tu...

En Vegeta se n'havia burlat.

I en Krilín havia expressat els seus dubtes.

– No podrà amb aquest tirà d'en Freezer... encara que hagi entrenat amb en Kaito, aquest monstre és d'un altre planeta.

En Vegeta havia fet petar la llengua amb burla.

– No és el que sembla – Havia interromput la Nasu, més seriosa del que l'havien vist mai – No et deixis enganyar pel que sigui que en coneixies abans, germanet. – Havia deixat anar aquell darrer apel·latiu amb ironia.

Estava molt segura d'haver presenciat una unió de forces única, que l'havia convertit en un guerrer nou que era més que un namekià normal quant a força.

El mateix Freezer semblava adonar-se'n ara. En Freezer, però, s'havia adonat també de la presència de la jove. 'Una terrícola?'.

Havia cregut equivocadament que anomenava _germanet _a en Krilín

Encara recordava que en la seva primera trobada... quan ella intentava fugir amb aquells dos taps de bassa, en Zarbon havia dit que allò era roba tsufur.

Però tenia majors problemes que algú que no semblava pas posar-se a primera línia de batalla.

En Cor Petit era qui semblava confiat en excés a l'hora de poder-s'hi enfrontar. 'Massa confiat', va pensar en Freezer amb un somriure cruel.

– Deixeu-me'l a mi sol. – En Krilín i en Son Gohan van mirar-se amb sorpresa. I també van mirar la Nasu que molt per darrere, gairebé a l'alçada d'on ara hi havia en Vegeta, mantenia la vista fixa en la lluita que anava a esclatar. 'Fos el que fos el que ella sabés, semblava clar que alguna cosa havia canviat en el Cor Petit'.

Ell no era dels qui es confiava fàcilment.

La seguretat en la mirada de la Nasu, contrastava amb la ràbia d'en Vegeta. 'No feia tant que l'havien eliminat a la Terra. Qui dimonis era ara aquell namekià?'.

.

Se'n sortia perfectament bé en la lluita contra en Freezer. 'La fusió li ha multiplicat la força per diverses desenes', va pensar la Nasu, veient com l'home verd assegurava que es disposava ara a venjar tota la gent de Nàmek.

'No sabia fins a quin punt no era en part en Nail aquell que parlava'. També havia tractat en Dende com un protegit i l'havia anomenat pel nom.

Però en Freezer li tenia reservada una enèsima transformació d'aspecte horrible i força sobrenatural. 'Davant d'allò, fins i tot el mateix Cor Petit va quedar-se parat'.

En Son Gohan va prémer els punys amb ràbia. 'En Freezer sempre semblava tenir amagada una última carta, que cada vegada era més insuperable que l'anterior'. La Nasu, adonant-se que les coses tornaven a anar maldades, va posar-li la mà a l'espatlla.

– Se'n sortirà. – va dir, tot i que ara ella tampoc n'estava segura – Li ha augmentat la força molt com per rendir-se ara.

El cert era però que ara tot es precipitava, i que minuts després ella no podia fer res perquè el fill d'en Kakarot sortís a socórrer el seu mestre.

Enmig de la confusió regnant, en Vegeta va fer una sorprenent petició a en Krilín:

– Ataca'm. Fereix-me de mort, no em defensaré – va bufar en veure que el cap pelat retrocedia – Escolta'm. Els guerrers ens fem més forts després d'haver estat a les portes de la mort. Quan el petit nàmek em curi amb els mateixos poders que ha fet servir amb tu, podré enfrontar-me a en Freezer i acabar amb ell com la rata que és.

En Son Gohan i la Nasu van veure aquell atac en la distància sense entendre res. Ambdós eren en una de les illes. El fill d'en Son Goku havia volat fins allà per acompanyar-hi el cos del seu mestre, malferit com finalment estava.

'Moments abans en Freezer havia esquivat amb feines un potent atac ple de la ràbia de l'infant'.

En Freezer ja feia estona, però; des de que en Son Gohan l'havia atacat (per primera vegada) per tal de venjar un Krilín malferit _–_ i sorprenentment curat després _–_, que es preguntava _d'on_ havia sortit aquell petit guerrer de l'espai. 'Seria fill d'en Raditz?'. Era a l'únic al qual s'assemblava.

Va observar l'escena amb malsana curiositat i des de la distància.

Era en ple aire, en aquell lloc del cel on havia fet que en Cor Petit fos un manyoc de ferides. Un sac de boxe que havia hagut de ser rescatat pels seus amics.

En Freezer havia estat empès a unes roques properes, per l'atac sobtat d'energia d'un rabiòs Son Gohan. Però sense que els adversaris se n'adonessin, havia pogut emergir-ne amb facilitat. Va riure amb crueltat en observar com el nen pregava al namekià per a què recuperés del tot la consciència i no es morís. Era _entendridor_.

Va burlar-se'n. 'Tot i que l'atac d'en Son Gohan l'havia aconseguit afectar'. L'única raó per la qual no havia acabat malferit contra les pedres era que havia reaccionat una mil·lèsima de segon abans que aquest el colpegés amb tota aquella ràbia inaudita.

– _Entendridor_... – va repetir amb un somriure cruel.

'No tan entendridor, però, com el fet que la noia encara desconeguda, es posés a la gatzoneta davant d'en Son Gohan i hi intentés raonar'.

– És viu. Tranquil – El tirà va mirar-se-la de dalt a baix. No, ella no era una terrícola. I tampoc s'assemblava gaire a en Son Gohan. Almenys no s'hi assemblava prou. No, per ser cap mena d'alienígena que s'hagués pogut _beneficiar_ en secret el Raditz. 'Per tant no era la seva mare'.

Tot i que la possibilitat li havia arribat a voltar pel cap. 'Havia de saber exactament quants d'aquells saiyans quedaven en vida'. Per poder-los exterminar a tots.

En Cor Petit agonitzava ara, deixant clar al seu deixeble que era viu, però que n'havia sortit molt malferit. El namekià havia estat a punt de perdre la consciència en tocar a terra. 'Esgotat'. En Freezer va veure alçar-se la jove, com si aquelles paraules compartides entre el nàmekia i la criatura de saiyajin fossin ja massa intimes per seguir-hi sent massa present.

– No es preocupi! Es podrà curar les ferides. – Havia repetit en Son Gohan, encara amb la mà a l'espatlla del seu mestre, subjectant-lo, mentre ell intentava tornar a alçar-se – Hi ha un nen de Nàmek, que es diu Dende, que ho pot curar tot!

La noia va retrocedir sorpresa per la familiaritat d'ambdós. I ho va fer després en adonar-se què era ben bé el que feia en Dende per curar-lo. 'Màgia'.

Ja havia sentit a parlar d'aquelles arts curatives abans i tot de xafar aquell planeta. 'Però mai s'hagués pogut imaginar que un nen tan petit tingués tanta habilitat per curar una persona malferida i pràcticament moribunda'.

.

Més enllà en Vegeta s'acostava desafiant, però ferit, a en Dende.

– Dius que a mi no em pots curar? – va preguntar dèbil però mantenint l'aspecte amenaçant.

– És que tu has liquidat gent nostra... – va raonar en Dende amb ràbia – ... no puc curar un paio com tu...

En Freezer, que s'havia mantingut en un segon pla, va fer esclatar encara més el seu ja de per si terrorífic poder. Ja feia estona que les seves transformacions l'havien dut a ser un paio encara més repel·lent que al principi.

– Si us plau – Havia pregat en Son Gohan a en Dende – Guareix en Vegeta!

No tenien gaires més sortides que aquella. 'El príncep s'havia mostrat segur que, després d'un nou _zenkai power_, aconseguiria per fi el poder suficient per vèncer el tirà'.

.

Allò que va sortir de dins la fumera, que havia provocat en Freezer en enrabiar-se, va ser però una nova transformació del tirà. D'aparença més inofensiva, però de terrible poder. El cop d'en Son Gohan, que minuts abans l'havia adolorit de debò, havia estat el causant que prengués aquella decisió.

'A ell ningú gosava fer-li una sola ferida d'importància'. I s'acabava d'adonar, precisament en aquell instant, quin era el _petit_ secret de les recuperacions d'aquella gent.

El petit destorb que eliminaria amb el raig d'un sol dit.

– Ara ja no podreu ressuscitar ... – Havia agafat a tothom desprevingut. Tots havien quedat parats, paralitzats, en notar la força que ara emergia d'ell. 'Havia matat l'esquitx verd'.

En Dende.

.

Va tornar a mirar l'estranya desconeguda, que ara tornava a subjectar en Son Gohan per l'espatlla. 'És clar'. Ja sabia qui era.

Estúpida mocosa que havia gosat sobreviure a l'explosió de Vegeta. No s'explicava com, o potser sí. El maleït príncep ho havia sabut i s'havia dedicat a amagar-li aquella valuosa informació. 'Exactament com el seu estúpid pare'.

– _I ara ha arribat l'hora de passar comptes. Havia posat tota la confiança en tu i tu m'has intentat trair – Havia dit en Freezer feia tan sols un moment, a un Vegeta que s'eixugava una darrera ferida del rostre i que el mirava desafiant – Si haguessis complert amb el que et pertocava, ara no estaries davant meu tremolant de por, Vegeta._

_El príncep no havia pogut dissimular el seu fàstic. Llavors la desconeguda i el namekià encara no havien aparegut. _

– _Però què dius? Només ho feia veure. Feia veure que complia les teves ordres, però esperava el moment propici per fer-te una mala passada – Li havia escopit en Vegeta. _

– _No em sorprèn pas, sou ben iguals al teu pare. Tan poc honrats l'un com l'altre. – En Freezer encara ara tenia ben present les patètiques excuses que havia donat el rei per no presentar-li el seu fill i com ell l'havia collat per a què ho fes el més aviat possible._

'_El molt imbècil fingia que no se sentia incòmode ni disgustat per aquella situació'. _

_Li havia recordat la imatge del seu pare a en Vegeta. 'Del rei que havia passat els seus darrers temps a les ordres del tirà que tan odiava, fins i tot eliminant homes de la seva confiança per tal de fer més i més content al governador que tan rebutjava'. _

_Fins que ell, en Freezer, qui veritablement governava a l'univers, li havia llançat l'ultimàtum que l'havia dut a cedir-li els serveis de l'hereu del regne. _

– _Però... pensa exposar-hi el seu fill? – Era la pregunta més recorrent entre els súbdits més propers del rei de Vegeta. Feia ja més de vint llargs anys. _

– _Ell s'espavilarà – Repetia el rei orgullós – El que no aguanto és l'actitud d'aquest home. Ens tracta a tots com esclaus. _

_. _

– _Tens la bogeria del teu pare a la mirada. Ell va intentar espantar-me amb un grup dels seus soldats. Creia que serien prou valents per enfrontar-se a mi. Havies d'haver-ne vist les cares de terror... – Havia rigut amb crueltat en relatar aquella història a en Vegeta. – Com va arribar a equivocar-se. Vaig esclafar-lo tan fàcilment... _

_I ella també tenia aquella mirada. _

.

'_Tens la bogeria del teu pare a la mirada'_. Aquella supèrbia en l'actitud. La mateixa amb la que ella l'havia mirat en arribar. Quan el namekià l'havia desafiat.

Va somriure amb superioritat.

Mirant-la a ella, en aquell precís moment, vint-i-cinc anys després; a en Freezer encara se li feia més present _l'actitud patètica_ que, segons el seu parer, havia tingut el rei de Vegeta. 'Dissimulant aquella angoixa i ràbia que el consumien per dins'.

La Nasu va mirar-lo un enèsim cop. Sentia por, terror d'aquella darrera transformació, però no anava a mostrar-ho ara.

A ella tot allò també li recordava el seu pare.

– _Pare, en Vegeta tornarà a Palau? – Li havia fet aquella pregunta, conscient que darrerament ja eren masses les persones que marxaven d'aquell palau per no tornar-hi. 'En Vegeta, la seva mare, i fins i tot el petit Tarble. En Tarble... a qui, com era preceptiu, havien enviat lluny per la seva nul·la capacitat de combat'. _

_Llavors era tan sols una nena, però es mantenia dempeus, amb respecte davant d'un monarca que observava l'horitzó estel·lar amb aire totpoderós. _

_El seu progenitor l'havia entès només en part. _

– _Ens ha de ser igual si aquells que coneixem tornen, Nasu. En el cas del teu germà, encara més. El que t'ha d'importar sempre a la vida... – Havia dit amb dramatitzat orgull reial – ... és que aquells que tornin ho hagin fet complint el seu paper. No hi ha pitjor cosa que la decepció i la vergonya. _

_Ella llavors creia cegament en cadascuna de les seves paraules. 'Intentava ser millor a través d'aquells rigorosos consells saiyajins'. _

– _Ell ho farà. En Vegeta complirà amb el seu paper abans de tornar. Deixarà en bon lloc el nom del planeta, pare. – El Rei va mirar-la amb assentiment. _

– _No em preocupa tant això com... – 'No li preocupava tant el destí del seu fill, com el fet que en Freezer campava per allà on volia, sense represàlies'. Com el fet que no s'hi podien oposar efectivament de cap de les maneres. 'No sense suïcidar-se'. _

_Va callar per no involucrar-la més en aquella història. 'Tot i que se seguia repetint que no importaven tant els seus fills, com que aquests fossin capaços de complir amb un bon paper que el pogués enorgullir, a ell i al planeta sencer'. No va plantejar-se, en cap moment, que s'estigués mentint a si mateix. _

– _Pare... – L'home va mirar-la un moment amb orgull. Però va tornar a adoptar un rictus seriós de cop i volta. _

– _Ves-te'n. _

– _Però..._

– _Et dic que te'n vagis d'aquí. Ara! – L'home havia notat com la força brutal d'en Freezer s'acostava pels passadissos. La nena va marxar just en el moment de l'entrada del tirà, però aquest cop (per exprés desig del seu pare) ho va fer sense creuar-se'l i per una porta del darrere. _

'_Una sortida discreta de la sala'. _

'_Lúnic que en va distingir en Freezer va ser la mirada desafiant d'aquells micos de l'espai, darrere la capa paterna que ara onejava en senyal que el rei s'acabava de moure bruscament. 'Per tapar-la i deixar-la marxar abans que ell arribés allà'. _

_Una prova més que el sobirà mentia. 'Que enganyava a propis i estranys amb aquella història: quan s'entossudia a dir que no sentia cap mena d'oposició ni temor a la participació d'en Vegeta entre les files de soldats de la família Cold'. _

_La nena, tot i que no l'havia arribat a veure de cos sencer, l'havia mirat amb un desafiament extrem. 'En Freezer ho havia notat en els pocs segons de mirada que n'havia distingit en la llunyania'. _

_Era només una mocosa insolent._

_Podria haver-ne demanat també els serveis bèl·lics, com en el cas d'en Vegeta. Però havia optat per esperar. 'El divertia molt més aquella tensió amb la que ara mantenia el Rei Vegeta, esperant el moment que decidís endur-se l'enèsima de les seves possessions preuades: la seva filla'. _

I ara la tenia allà davant. Igual de desafiant però també igual d'atemorida. La mirada dels fills del rei de Vegeta continuava sent la mateixa de tants anys enrere. I sabia que esperaven veure'l derrotat.

'Però ni en els seus somnis més absurds aconseguirien provocar-li la més mínima rascada'.

No amb aquella darrera transformació. 'Cap d'ells no podria idear mai cap pla suficientment bo per veure'l vençut'. Mai.

.

– Compleixo la promesa: Us ensenyo una cosa més horrible que el mateix infern... – Havia dit el tirà després de fer desaparèixer en Dende.

Tot i que la Nasu havia pogut frenar en Son Gohan en un primer moment, la ràbia d'en Cor Petit, havia empès el namekià a atacar en Freezer i darrere d'ell, el nen i en Krilín havien sortit disparats en contra del governador.

'Era una bogeria'. I ell esquivava cop darrere cop. La Nasu va prémer els punys, incapaç de reaccionar. 'Coneixia massa el tirà per menystenir-ne el seu poder'. Sí, potser tenia por d'aquell home que havia somiat veure vençut. Però en Vegeta ara tampoc reaccionava.

Desitjava desconèixer-ne el poder i la capacitat per poder actuar per impuls com ho feien ara els terrícoles. Els tres l'atacaven del dret i del revés, i tot i així el terrible governador es feia l'escorredís.

– El teniu al darrere! – Havia cridat ella en el moment que aquest es disposava a atacar-los per sorpresa. 'No, no es quedaria parada allà, mentre els altres s'escarrassaven a vèncer aquell impossible'.

Va fer un bot des d'allà on es trobava, i va disposar-se a colpejar-lo amb un atac d'energia. Però el tirà va esquivar allò amb ridícula facilitat. 'Com si l'hagués atacat menys que un molest insecte, tal i com ho havia fet amb cadascun dels atacs que havia rebut des de la seva última transformació i fins aquell moment'.

Cap d'ells havia pogut reaccionar amb prou rapidesa en el següent moviment d'en Freezer.

– Esquiva'l, ximple – En Vegeta havia tret en Son Gohan del mig. En Freezer l'havia atacat directament i cap dels altres havia estat capaç de veure'n els moviments. 'La Nasu va mirar-lo totalment frustrada'.

Ni amb la força que havia aconseguit gràcies als poders del venerable ancià, ni augmentant les seves capacitats d'una manera que, d'altri forma, només hauria aconseguit amb anys d'entrenament, tenia res a fer en aquella situació.

– No m'interpretis malament, mocós. No ho he fet per ajudar-te – Havia rigut el príncep – Només volia que veiéssiu una cosa interessant.

– Tens massa confiança en tu mateix Vegeta – Li havia respost el tirà – O és la por que t'ha afectat al cervell?

– Val més que riguis ara que encara ho pots fer...! – En Vegeta estava segur d'allò que anava a dir – Ets al davant del superguerrer que tanta por et feia.

Era veritat que era l'únic que havia aconseguit veure els moviments d'en Freezer. 'No només en aquell darrer atac, sinó molt abans'. Fins i tot si la Nasu els havia avisat que el tenien darrere, ell se n'havia adonat molta estona abans.

'Però podia ser aquella la veritat?'. La Nasu va veure l'horror darrere la mirada del governador.

– Però què és això del superguerrer? – Es preguntava en Cor Petit en veu alta.

Ella no va respondre'l en un primer moment, però va adonar-se llavors amb terror que, si el tirà augmentava la velocitat, en Vegeta tampoc aconseguia colpejar-lo.

– És... El superguerrer és el saiyajin poderós de la llegenda – Va començar a relatar amb un fil de veu – Al meu poble expliquen... explicaven... que n'apareixia un cada mil anys i que aquest era el guerrer invencible que tot ho podia. – Gairebé podia escoltar les paraules del seu pare, explicant-li. 'Estava segura que el seu progenitor també n'havia tingut la seguretat: si algú ho havia de ser, era en Vegeta'.

En Gohan i en Krilín la miraven completament astorats.

Però en Vegeta no se'n sortia. 'No, no era ell'. No encara almenys. La Nasu va negar amb el cap. 'Potser en realitat aquella història no era més que una llegenda'.


	17. Capítol 16 La venjança dels guerrers

**Capítol 16. La venjança dels guerrers**

– Es veu que si augmento la velocitat, et quedes enrere... – Reia en Freezer – I tot i així dius que ets un superguerrer...?

En Vegeta ho havia intentat amb totes les seves forces però no se n'havia sortit. _'I si he arribat al límit? No pot ser... no pot ser veritat...!'. _No parava de fer-se preguntes a ell mateix.

– Jo sóc... jo sóc el superguerrer... – Havia perdut el control de si mateix... 'Havia de trobar la manera de vèncer el Freezer... no podia haver arribat al seu límit...'

Estava tan absolutament desesperat que li era igual el planeta, i el fet que si el feia esclatar, ell mateix no sobreviuria a l'espai. Per horror de tots, va enviar una gran bola d'energia contra en Freezer.

Va escoltar el crit d'en Cor Petit al seu darrere. Aquell atac era realment perillós per tots.

I no obstant en Freezer se n'havia desfet amb una simple puntada de peu. La Nasu va observar amb terror com el tirà ni tan sols semblava haver-se preocupat per l'atac del seu germà.

I estava segura que l'orgullós príncep havia llençat tota aquella energia amb la totalitat de les forces que tenia. 'Podria haver afectat greument el planeta, i ni tan sols li havia produït una rascada a aquell monstre'.

Un tremolor procedent de les profunditats del mateix ésser va sacsejar, per primer cop en la vida, el cos d'en Vegeta... L'horror i la decepció el van commoure...

S'havia adonat que mai podria vèncer en Freezer.

Va deixar caure els braços en senyal de completa rendició. I, també, per primer cop a la vida va plorar de terror i de desànim.

En Vegeta ja no tenia ànims per lluitar... i la Nasu ni tan sols podia moure's en comprendre l'emoció que embargava al seu germà. 'S'havia de sentir profundament humiliat si ara queien llàgrimes dels seus ulls'.

Ella, com ningú, entenia la moral saiyajin. Ella, com ningú, sabia que un guerrer de l'espai com en Vegeta no plorava mai. I si ho feia era amb la terrible certesa d'haver estat vençut.

Els guerrers com ells no ploraven gairebé mai a la vida. Fer-ho era una vergonya. Així ho aprenien, nens i nenes, des de ben petits. Sobretot si es tractava de prole reial. Un príncep saiyajin no era un ésser dèbil. 'No li estava permès ser-ho'.

I ella – princesa desterrada com era – sabia que en Vegeta no plorava ara per una absurditat. No actuava així empès per sentimentalismes ni rabietes estúpides. Tot allò eren coses que a Vegeta amb prou feines havien après a comprendre. 'Si plorava era perquè ja no restava res més a fer'.

Eren guerrers astuts i decidits. 'No estúpids ploraires que es rendissin a la mínima'. Però davant d'en Freezer no els quedava cap sortida. 'Havien perdut'.

Va sentir un profund respecte cap al seu germà. Gairebé el mateix que havia sentit de petita. 'Fins que aquest havia decidit deixar-la de banda en aquell racó polsós de l'univers'.

És clar que, ara que tenia davant en Freezer, era conscient de com hagués estat la seva vida si hagués acabat a les seves ordres. 'Sempre a l'ombra dels altres, sempre mostrant respecte cap a un ésser que odiava'. Perquè, a diferència de llavors, la Nasu de 29 anys entenia perfectament en quina situació s'haguessin trobat en mans del tirà: Vint-i-cinc anys enrere cap d'ells hagués durat més d'un nanosegon en enfrontar-se a aquell monstre.

Exactament igual que en aquell precís i terrible instant.

'Vint-i-cinc anys enrere', quan el seu planeta havia estat totalment destruït. El moment aquell en què ella havia començat a planejar com seria la revenja (ara impossible) que algun dia assolaria la vida infame del tirà Freezer.

Vint-i-cinc anys eren l'edat que ara tenia en Kakarot. 'El fill de l'home que li havia salvat la vida'. I també un guerrer que duia als gens el valor del seu pare, però una manera diferent d'entendre la vida: la terrestre.

El cor de la Nasu va fer un bot en comprendre que no tot estava perdut. Ella sempre havia sabut que hi havia una sortida. Que ell seria part del moment en què aconseguissin de fer caure el tirà. 'En Kakarot, és clar'.

'Ell era la seva única esperança'. Ho sabia feia ja massa anys.

Ho havia sabut sempre, però ho confirmava en l'instant en què els seus ulls estaven presenciant horroritzats aquella terrible pallissa a en Vegeta. La humiliació més gran que el príncep saiyan rebria, probablement, al llarg de tota la vida.

Poques coses més terribles podien ja assolar l'imaginari d'un home orgullós com en Vegeta. Havia estat colpejat de mil maneres diferents, i ara escopia sang per la boca, mentre en Freezer estrenyia la seva fastigosa cua al volant del coll del seu germà.

Volia fer-hi alguna cosa. Però estava complement paralitzada per l'horror. 'Per les idees fúnebres que anaven i venien al seu cap'. Per les esperances que encara guardava el seu cor, aquell cor que havia mutat fins a ser meitat tsufur i meitat saiyajin. 'Encara que lluités amb si mateixa per negar-s'ho'.

El tirà continuava estrenyent i estrenyent més aquella part del seu cos, contra el coll d'un Vegeta malferit. D'un Vegeta pitjor que mort: totalment rendit.

En Son Gohan, en Cor Petit i en Krilín havien quedat passos per darrere de la Nasu, que sense voler havia anat avançant de manera inconscient, però incapaç d'intervenir-hi.

Tots ells estaven massa horroritzats per reaccionar. 'Per fer-se càrrec de la terrible situació que vivien en tota la seva plenitud'.

I en Freezer, colpejant a en Vegeta, i parlant-li del seu pare, del seu poble, de tot allò perdut i de la humiliació rebuda en aquell moment, se sentia cada vegada més i més poderós i imbatible. 'Imparable i invencible'.

Qui podria ara posar en dubte que era l'ésser més temut de l'univers?

Va girar-se amb aquells ulls vermells, amb la mirada crua i despietada, i la Nasu va saber que es dirigia a ella, encara que ho fes en plural. 'Encara que els convidés a tots a intervenir-hi'.

– Si el voleu salvar, endavant... – O potser era que se sentia amb l'obligació de fer-hi alguna cosa. 'I no podia fer-hi res'.

Una veueta li deia que aquell era el seu germà, que havia d'avançar i atacar en Freezer. Que havia de salvar la sang de la família reial saiyajin al preu que fos.

Però una altra sabia que anar-hi, avançar i atacar a la desesperada, era una completa bogeria. Els cops a l'esquena d'en Vegeta eren ara cada vegada més i més descoratjadors. El colpejava amb el puny, al bell mig de la columna vertebral, mentre el mantenia agafat del coll amb la cua.

– Monstre... – va aconseguir xiuxiuejar ella, aguantant les llàgrimes que també pugnaven per sortir. Però que no deixaria que es mostressin: perquè ella sí tenia una esperança. En l'imaginari de la Nasu, tot estava encara per fer.

– Com has dit? – va preguntar amb crueltat i diversió en Freezer, tornant-se a girar cap a ella amb lentitud, mentre mantenia els cops, quasi rítmicament, contra l'esquena d'en Vegeta.

Ella va prémer els punys amb ràbia.

– Ja m'ho imaginava... T'assembles molt a la teva mare, saps? – va riure amb crueltat, sabent que amb aquelles paraules també augmentava la ràbia punyent d'en Vegeta – Ella també era així com tu: semblava una guerrera indomable, però... – va tornar a riure – Era tan submisa que no va dubtar en treure's la vida perquè el seu home conservés el seu estúpid orgull. No és divertit, mocosa?

Sabia que si hi insistia, ella l'atacaria. 'Podria acabar d'una vegada per totes amb els dos germans'. I amb allò enterraria definitivament el llegat saiyajin.

– Calla! – No pensava plorar, i tampoc pensava caure a la seva maleïda trampa. 'Però almenys sabia que aquella discussió donava temps de vida a en Vegeta'.

– Au va, petita princesa – va fer ell amb el mateix to empallegós – El tarat aquell... l'inútil que va donar a llum, era una completa vergonya pel rei de Vegeta. Ella ho sabia i va actuar en conseqüència... – va aprofitar que la Nasu continuava amb els punys tancats, però quieta i completament immòbil – S'hagués convertit en la riota de palau. Pobre reina dels guerrers...

Va donar un pas endavant i a l'instant va notar que algú l'havia subjectat pel braç. 'Era en Cor Petit'. El namekià intentava evitar que cometés la tonteria que tots esperaven que fes. 'Al cap i a la fi era el que buscava en Freezer'.

'No era estúpida. No necessitava que cap namekià pensés que era una estúpida sentimental que es tiraria al coll d'en Freezer, tot i que aquest podia eliminar-la amb la facilitat amb la què ella respirava'.

El tirà va tornar-se a girar amb parsimònia i va endurir els cops contra un Vegeta que ja començava a perdre lentament les seves abans fortes constants vitals.

– No... – Va sentir la veu d'en Cor Petit. I va saber què era el que havia de fer. 'No, no seria l'estúpida que ara mateix tots es pensaven que podia ser'. Ella era diferent. Ella hagués ocupat un lloc privilegiat al Consell Reial de Vegeta.

Ella era digna filla del seu pare. 'Sabia pensar amb fredor'. La fredor i l'astúcia ho eren tot, els músculs no eren res més que una manera de plasmar la seva superioritat. Però la fredor i l'astúcia eren transcendentals per un veritable saiyajin.

Fins i tot per un guerrer que havia après a conviure amb la tranquil·litat i la pau tsufur. 'O potser fins i tot més en aquelles circumstàncies'.

– No ho faré – va pronunciar en veu baixa, fent que en Cor Petit deixés de subjectar-la – Però ja no puc esperar més a en Kakarot... Curat o no l'he de treure d'allà dins i dur-lo. És la única sortida – va xiuxiuejar encara més fluix.

Va témer que ningú hagués pogut sentir-la, però la capacitat auditiva dels nàmeks no era la mateixa que la d'altres éssers que ella coneixia.

Davant la sorpresa d'en Son Gohan i en Krilín, però sobretot davant la fruïció d'en Freezer, va donar un pas endavant i quan semblava que atacaria el tirà que destrossava minut a minut en Vegeta, va alçar el vol.

– Fuig... – Va riure en Freezer. – No podrà anar gaire lluny. Ho has vist, Vegeta? La princeseta del teu planeta, se'n va, campi qui pugui... Intenta salvar la vida en una patètica fugida.

En Vegeta estava massa estomacat i massa rendit per poder reaccionar. 'Ni tan sols per poder trobar normal aquella actitud'.

Ell l'havia deixat tirada primer.

– Oh, tranquil, Vegeta – va fer en Freezer amb fingida amabilitat, encara colpejant-lo – Quan acabi amb tu, ja la buscaré i també coneixerà la mort. Ha estat molt desconsiderada de no quedar-se per veure el teu trist final.

Les rialles cruels d'en Freezer van poder escoltar-se a metres de distància i, per tant, també des del punt del cel on ella volava en direcció a en Kakarot i a la nau on aquest es recuperava de les seves ferides. 'Podia notar-ne les constants vitals encara dormides'.

.

– En Vegeta cada vegada té menys energia.. no entenc el perquè... tan fort que havia arribat a ser – Es preguntava en Son Goku encara dins del tanc de recuperació que el mantenia pràcticament sedat – En Freezer ha de ser terrible!

La Nasu va entrar a la nau d'en Freezer pràcticament corrents. Havia de treure en Goku d'allà, encara que no estigués curat del tot. 'Per irracional que semblés, no podien esperar'. La vida d'en Vegeta ja no aguantaria gaire més.

Va entrar a la sala de curació i va distingir a l'instant el tanc on en Son Goku es recuperava. Pràcticament va xocar contra el vidre de la càpsula de recuperació en dirigir-s'hi sense preocupar-se en frenar. 'No hi havia temps per perdre'.

Va observar-lo un segon, mentre intentava recordar quin era el botó correcte, per parar el sistema d'aquella màquina. 'Si allò no l'enganyava, arribava només segons abans que aquesta es desconnectés per ella sola'. Ja no podia esperar més.

Amb una mà al vidre va fer una darrera ullada a l'interior de l'aigua. En Kakarot era un home fort i, a més, els salvaria d'aquell tirà. 'Hi confiava'.

Tenia ja el dit índex sobre el botó correcte, quan la màquina per si sola va fer un soroll estrany i ella mateixa va veure com l'aigua en desapareixia per algun conducte. 'Estava curat'. El noi va obrir els ulls i, abans i tot que s'obrís la porta del tanc curatiu, van mirar-se amb comprensió. També amb complicitat.

'Havien de córrer per salvar en Vegeta'.

La Nasu va retrocedir quan la porta va obrir-se, i ell en va sortir amb la decisió marcada a la mirada.

– Hem d'anar-hi ja! – va exclamar a l'instant ella quasi amb desesperació – A en Vegeta ja no li queda gaire temps.

Ell va mirar-la amb solemnitat. 'No només havia estat notant l'intercanvi de forces en la lluita que es desenvolupava allà fora, sinó que interiorment l'havia vist entrar en aquella sala només uns segons abans'.

I s'havia sentit estranyament alleujat. 'Perquè quan ell li havia manat que els seguís; no esperava que ell es retrobaria amb en Krilín i en Son Gohan amb ella desapareguda encara en algun racó del planeta'.

Havia temut per la seva sort. I en la inconsciència de la recuperació, s'havia formulat almenys mitja dotzena d'hipòtesis en què ella sempre acabava malparada per culpa de l'ordre que ell li havia donat.

– _No! – Havia cridat ell quan havia vist que ella donava un pas endavant cap a en Jeice. – Segueix-lo. En Son Gohan i en Krilín potser et necessitaran. _

Lamentava haver-la posat en perill amb allò. Però en arribar a Nàmek, la situació l'havia forçat a actuar sense donar massa voltes a les coses.

Encara que en realitat ella no havia estat en perill... perquè havia escollit amagar-se davant l'enorme força detectada; i frustrada havia contemplat la pallissa que havia dut a en Nail a aquella fusió final, que la noia no s'hagués imaginat mai possible.

– Anem! – Va dir simplement el noi. Després d'una llarga mirada i el sobresalt de notar que l'energia d'en Vegeta s'apagava per moments. Tampoc ara era un bon moment per donar voltes a cap de les decisions preses abans. Encara que sí que hi havia una cosa que li rondava pel cap des de que havia estat a l'espai. 'Una pregunta que havia aplaçat perquè la situació en què se l'havia trobat, sent apallissada per les forces especials, no havia deixat que pogués ni tan sols processar-la'. L'horror l'havia guanyat llavors. Però s'adonava que aquell dubte continuava viu en ell: 'Per què?'.

Veure-la malferida havia fet que tota la ràbia d'en Son Goku s'acumulés en contra d'aquells que havien fet mal als seus amics... en contra d'aquells que l'havien colpejat a ella. I no en contra de l'engany que els havia empès allà. 'D'altra banda, ell mai havia estat una persona rancuniosa'.

Sense dir-se res més que aquell intercanvi breu d'ordres, sense grans frases ni explicacions, van sortir volant fins al capdamunt de la nau d'en Freezer, d'on emprendrien el vol cap aquell combat definitiu.

Però llavors una part d'ell, que ni en Son Goku mateix coneixia, ja no va poder callar més.

– Els has portat fins aquí enganyats. Pràcticament indefensos. Només per a fer què jo us seguís. – la veu era seriosa i l'intercanvi de mirades que va tenir lloc just després, en aquell paratge blau i verd, va commoure'ls als dos.

La noia d'aspecte adult i cabells llargs i despentinats, va parlar en el mateix to. No hi havia temps per més explicacions ara. 'Ni tan sols per preguntar-se a ella mateixa què era el que sentia quan ell la mirava així'.

– Era l'única manera de fer-te venir. No ho lamento gens, Kakarot – _Impertinent i decidida. Exactament com la princesa que ja no era._

Van alçar el vol sense dir-se ja res més. 'Havien d'arribar a temps i salvar en Vegeta'. Ella encara duia la samarreta que les forces d'en Gineu li havien, en part, estripat en la lluita de la qual només una persona l'havia salvat: ell. 'En Son Goku no era conscient d'haver-se fixat en allò fins que va recordar-se a ell mateix, observant-la d'aquella manera desmanegada: com l'havia recollit, quan plena de ferides estava a punt d'estrellar-se contra una roca'.

No volia que ella pensés que l'odiava per l'engany. 'Ell no odiava mai a ningú'.

– El guanyaré... – Va dir simplement en l'aire i a tota velocitat. Ella sabia que li parlava d'en Freezer, i des de darrere, seguint-lo a gran velocitat, no va poder evitar que una llàgrima traïdora li regalimés per la galta.

Va evitar que les demés també sortissin disparades del seu llagrimall. En la darrera hora, havia viscut immersa en una tensió inaguantable, amb l'horror de saber algú com el seu germà autènticament vençut. Però no podia plorar, perquè els guerrers no ploraven. No, quan encara els quedava esperança.

.

– Quin desastre... Es veu que has perdut les ganes de continuar lluitant. – va riure en Freezer lentament, degustant aquell moment – És una mica aviat, però em sembla que et remataré.

El cos d'en Vegeta era a terra, i no semblava que pogués aixecar-se. Però el tirà no li donava cap tipus de descans. El príncep s'havia rendit i ara era arrossegat per la més terrible de les humiliacions.

Ja només quedava el toc final. Amb un sol cop, amb la punta dels dits, en Freezer podia desempallegar-se'n sense problemes.

Fins i tot en Cor Petit sentia ara un callat respecte per en Vegeta. 'Per l'orgull que aquest havia mostrat fins el final, fins que en Freezer li havia pres també allò: la dignitat de tot guerrer'.

Res semblava poder evitar aquell final.

I llavors una suau brisa va irrompre entre tots els que allà es trobaven. 'Algú acabava d'aterrar davant mateix d'en Cor Petit, i algú més ho havia fet una mica més enrere'.

– Així has tornat... – Va somriure sorneguer el tirà – Arribes just a temps de veure morir patèticament el gran príncep dels guerrers. – Havia utilitzat una cruel ironia.

I ho havia fet amb la única intenció de provocar-la.

Però ella va somriure.

La noia va mirar de reüll al seu darrere, en Cor Petit i els dos terrestres s'acabaven de girar. 'L'havien vist en aquell instant'. Acabaven de notar la _per segons_ desapercebuda presència d'en Son Goku.

– Ho pagaràs.

'La seguretat en la veu femenina, el desafiament en la mirada, la manca de por a l'hora de situar-se-li al bell davant'. Alguna cosa no quadrava.

Res era normal en aquella situació. 'Fins el precís moment en què ella havia fugit, la princesa Nasu havia estat tan espantada com els altres. I a més, des de llavors, no li havia augmentat en res la força de combat'. En Freezer n'era conscient.

– Què dimonis t'empatolles? – Va modular una riallada amb tot el menyspreu del món. 'S'havia tornat boja'. No hi havia cap altra explicació.

La única resposta d'ella va ser un nou i guanyador somriure: – No hauries d'haver desafiat mai els guerrers de l'espai...

Era en Freezer, l'únic que encara no havia vist l'home que era ja a l'alçada d'en Cor Petit. 'Amb aquella mirada estranyament seriosa que només guardava per les grans ocasions. Pels moments en què, com llavors, una batalla veritablement intensa s'albirava davant seu'.

En Freezer va veure'l llavors.

– Em sap greu haver trigat tant, però, per sort, m'he pogut curar – va avançar després de rebre amb un somriure la presència d'en Cor Petit – Ara ho intentaré jo...

Els seus amics van intentar advertir-lo de la força inusual de l'adversari. La Nasu va enretirar-se perquè ell avancés endavant.

Ell només va assentir. A tots i a cadascun d'ells. En realitat els seus amics podien notar-li: una força completament diferent. Una energia nova.

– Així que tu ets en Freezer? – va preguntar encara amb aquella impertorbable mirada seriosa. – T'imaginava... diferent.

En Freezer va amagar la sorpresa i el petit temor que ara creixia en ell. 'No perquè en detectés una força extraordinària, sinó perquè era un d'ells: un saiyajin'.

I la filla del rei de Vegeta, que ell havia esclafat feia ja tants anys, continuava mirant-lo amb aquella estúpida seguretat en la mirada. 'La molt imbècil semblava no saber qui era ell'.

– Renoi! Així que encara quedava un altre tros de porqueria! – 'No. Cap d'ells podria vèncer-lo. Mai'.

– Aquest home em deu un combat. Deixa'l – Havia dit en Goku, apropant-se ara al cos d'en Vegeta.

La Nasu era enrere. Mirant-s'ho i sentint tots els seus sentits posar-se alerta. 'Si ell no aconseguia el miracle, res podria fer-ho'.

I llavors va passar. En Freezer va reconèixer aquella mirada. El tirà va recordar en Bardock. Ho era. S'assemblava moltíssim a l'home que va resistir fins el final quan ell s'havia disposat a destruir el planeta Vegeta.

I tenia aquell nom. En Vegeta l'acabava de dir. 'Kakarot'. Ja no en quedava cap dubte: era un d'ells.

– Hi havia un estúpid. Un com tu, que va intentar aturar-me quan volia esclafar el vostre fastigós planeta – va parlar convençut – Però el vaig destruir. Va ser realment fàcil...

Ni en Freezer ni en Goku no sabien que aquell guerrer que havia mort amb ressentiment, a les mans del tirà, era el pare d'en Goku. 'Però ella sí'.

– Potser que canviïs el discurs – va mossegar-se el llavi amb ràbia. Era la Nasu qui parlava ara – Ja t'hem sentit dir que et va ser molt fàcil matar-los a tots. Però sembla ser que en realitat et fèiem molta i molta por.

– Per favor... – va fer condescendent.

– Doncs no sembles gaire divertit recordant aquell guerrer, Freezer – Ella no va aturar-se. No va voler pensar en què ell podia matar-la amb el raig d'un sol dit. En Krilín i en Cor Petit que eren més a prop d'ella, van mirar-se-la amb sorpresa. 'Actuava com aquell que ja no té por del que pugui passar'. I era veritat: tot el que ella havia esperat sempre estava ara a punt de passar. Guanyessin o perdessin, havia arribat al final d'aquell llarg camí – S'assemblen, oi? És clar. Era el pare de l'home que ara tens davant...

En aquell instant era en Son Goku qui havia desviat la mirada cap a ella.

– Qui et penses... – va girar lleugerament el cap, fent moure els cabells per la brisa que encara quedava al planeta – Qui et penses, doncs, que em va salvar la vida?

Tothom semblava expectant.

– No saps quants anys he pensat en aquell guerrer de segona classe... – va riure's d'ella mateixa – Capaç d'enfrontar-se a tu per intentar salvar el nostre planeta... No saps quants cops m'he adonat que poques vegades havia vist tant valor com aquella vegada.

En Freezer no va recular.

– I creus que ara el seu fill podrà assolir el que no va aconseguir ell?

– Sí, ho crec. – Però ella ja no mirava el tirà. Sinó a l'home que tenia just en un costat, lleugerament davant. – No n'estava segura. Però ara ho sé: la resta eren excuses. En el fons és l'únic motiu pel qual vaig anar a la Terra.

'També havia estat l'únic motiu pel qual ella havia fet aquell darrer tracte amb en Raditz, quan ell explicava que es dirigia a buscar al seu germà'.

Duia el valor d'en Bardock gravat a la memòria. 'I havia dipositat totes aquelles esperances en el petit dels seus fills'.

Confiava cegament en el Kakarot, l'home que ara la mirava preguntant-se, per primera vegada; si tot allò que ella explicava, havia de fer-lo sentir diferent a com s'havia sentit fins llavors. 'Al cap i a la fi no havia estat mai un saiyan'.

No, ell només era en Son Goku. 'Un terrestre'.

Un terrestre que no recordava haver vist mai abans tanta angoixa superada, dolor recobert de valor i febril determinació en ningú. No així. 'És clar, des de que havia estat prou gran, per començar a distingir tots aquells sentiments en una sola mirada'.

Ell només s'havia sentit així quan eren els seus amics els que perillaven. 'Tota aquella gent que l'envoltava, i a qui no podia permetre que passés res'.

Havia conegut dones valentes, és clar. I homes forts i decidits. Herois i heroïnes que recorrien la vida amb decisió, cadascú a la seva peculiar manera. Però la Nasu seguia commovent-lo. En realitat, probablement, encara que llavors ho ignorava, estigués perdent tota objectivitat amb ella.

No era un bon moment per preguntar-s'ho. Però conjuntament amb l'energia nova que brollava d'ell, també se sentia diferent en allò. 'No sabia què significava'.

– Hauries fet bé en quedar-te amagat al racó d'on has sortit – va continuar en Freezer que es negava a mostrar-se espantat.

– Potser sí – Aquell to en ell també era nou. 'Des de quan l'utilitzava?'. Sempre havia estat suficientment segur d'ell mateix. Però ara, a més, el seu to de veu ho demostrava sense modèstia.

– Ho haurem de comprovar – Va riure el Freezer de nou tranquil. 'No n'hi podia haver per tant'. Ell era el més poderós governador de l'univers.

Van intercanviar un parell de cops. Cap dels dos ni molt menys a un quart de les seves possibilitats. 'En Freezer s'havia adonat aviat que ell esquivava cadascun dels seus atacs'. No era normal.

– No m'ho acabo de creure... – Havia dit per si mateix – Els ha esquivat tots... i només amb una mà.

I llavors en Vegeta havia dit allò.

– És el superguerrer – havia assegurat amb dificultat per les ferides – Les llegendes en parlen. Estàs acabat...

La Nasu havia intentat avançar endavant llavors en adonar-se que un raig d'en Freezer anava a parar al pit del seu germà. Però el braç musculat d'en Son Goku l'havia deturat.

D'haver pogut ell mateix hagués salvat l'orgullós príncep. 'Però no s'havia esperat aquell gest d'en Freezer'. Amb prou feines havia reaccionat quan ella s'havia mogut de forma brusca. Per cruel que fos, no esperava un acte tan inhumà del seu enemic.

– Ja no es podia defensar – Va reclamar amb ganes. – Has atacat un home indefens que no et podia fer res.

Un raig havia travessat el cor d'en Vegeta, davant l'horror de tots, però molt especialment de la Nasu. Dreta ara just al costat d'en Son Goku, qui l'havia aturat un moment abans. Havia estès el braç quasi per impuls, però cap d'ells havia pogut fer res per salvar en Vegeta.

– Ka... Kakarot... encara tens un caràcter massa tou... – Deia ja moribund – No... no hauries de ser el superguerrer tu...

La Nasu va notar com el cor li feia un salt, però va mantenir-se encara dreta. 'El seu germà s'estava morint i ella no hi havia fet res'.

'No havien arribat a temps d'impedir-ho'.

– No siguis ximple... has de ser més dur – Repetia en Vegeta – Segur que no fossis tan tou, ja series... un superguerrer de l'espai!

– Jo ... jo no podré ser mai tan dur com tu dius... – El noi que s'havia criat a la Terra, no volia ser un d'ells – No entenc gaire que és tot això que dius... del superguerrer.

La Nasu va callar. Encara impactada per la conversa que mantenien el seu germà, el príncep, i el Kakarot. La brisa del planeta encara feia que el seu cabell anés amunt i avall, i ella no fes res per aturar-lo. 'Estava massa concentrada en tot allò'.

En Vegeta insistia:

– El superguerrer...

– No parlis més... Només aconseguiràs accelerar la mort! – Però en Son Goku no volia que es desgastés en allò.

'No, és clar. No podia entendre la importància de tot allò'.

– Es... escolta bé Kakarot... El planeta on tu i jo vam néixer, el planeta Vegeta no va desaparèixer. Ja l'has escoltat. – Escopia sang per la boca, i tot i l'escena grotesca, en Vegeta mai havia despertat tant respecte en algú com en aquell moment - ... a causa del xoc amb un meteorit immens.

L'odiós governador s'ho mirava com si s'ho estigués passant bé.

– En Freezer el va destruir... – Però en Vegeta no pensava callar ara: – Tot i que... nosaltres, els guerrers de l'espai, fèiem tot el que ell ens manava.

La Nasu es mantenia atenta, s'havia adonat del rostre sorprès i confós d'en Kakarot. 'Potser en el fons sí podia arribar a sentir alguna mena de respecte pels seus'.

– Només hem acabat sobrevivint nosaltres tres... – 'No era del tot veritat', va pensar la Nasu. Sabent que allò era un assumpte que ja no podria resoldre amb en Vegeta: 'On devia parar en Tarble?'. – Tots els altres guerrers van ser assassinats... Els teus pares també... i el nostre pare, que era el rei... En Freezer ho va fer perquè tenia por que, d'aquells guerrers que cada cop eren més forts, en sortís el llegendari superguerrer de l'espai!

El tirà reia. Però en Vegeta necessitava parlar fins al final.

– Sis... si us plau... Liquida en Freezer – Pregava. – T'ho suplico!

'En Vegeta suplicava'. La Nasu va endur-se la mà dreta sobre el pit esquerre, allà on li bategava el cor. Se sentia profundament entristida. 'Com si veure en Vegeta suplicar fos la cosa més terrible que hagués contemplat a la vida'.

– Amb els punys de guerrer... – Una llum va apagar-se en els ulls d'en Vegeta en aquell moment. 'Acabava de morir'.

– Vegeta...

La Nasu va sentir el nom del seu germà, dit per en Son Goku. I va trigar encara uns segons a reaccionar. 'Allò no podia ser veritat'. Havia de ser una broma de mal gust.

La veu d'en Freezer, però, va treure-la del seu estat.

– Per fi és mort... – Va dir amb molèstia – Bé, em sembla que tornaré a començar el xou del terror...

– Maleït! – va cridar la noia. Però en Goku ja l'havia subjectat pel canell. Va mirar-la amb assentiment.

– Si aquest home m'ho suplica... si m'ho demana plorant... Deu ser que l'ha fet patir molt...

I ella ja no va poder evitar abraçar-s'hi, almenys en part. 'De la única manera que havia aprés a subjectar-se a algú'. Lluitant per no donar-li aquella satisfacció al monstre que havia matat al seu germà. Lluitant per no plorar.

En un primer moment, en Son Goku va baixar el rostre. Ella tenia el cap repenjat al seu pit i els ulls tancats amb angoixa. Les mans petites de noia agafades amb ràbia i força al vestit de lluita.

'Entenia el dolor que ella sentia. Ell mateix se sentia una mica així per la mort d'aquell home i per ell fins llavors amb prou feines havia estat res més que l'enemic'.

– Nasu...

Sense apartar-la, però llavors ja amb la vista fixa en el Vegeta. En Goku va fer un gest amb els ulls. 'Acabava de cavar un forat'.

Va posar-li les mans a l'espatlla fent que ella alcés la vista. Van mirar-se un moment, abans que ella decidís apartar-se.

Ell va assentir. Sentia ara també un gran respecte pel valor d'ella. 'La seva mirada podia haver-la cremat, sinó fos perquè ambdós estaven en aquell planeta; davant del monstre més terrible de l'univers'.

El noi va agafar en braços el cos d'en Vegeta. Parlant-li, com si encara el pogués sentir.

– Entesos, Vegeta. Lluitaré. Però el que et fa més ràbia no és que liquides els teus amics i familiars, oi? – va continuar – Va ser pitjor haver d'estar a les seves ordres. Oi que sí?. No m'has estat mai agradable, però sempre he respectat l'orgull que tenies de ser un bon guerrer...

El fill d'en Bardock era ja ajupit, posant el cos del príncep en aquella sepultura improvisada.

Els seus amics continuaven en silenci. Ni en Cor Petit, ni en Son Gohan, ni en Krilín havien gosat dir res. Però seguien allà, contemplant tota aquella escena amb sentiments trobats i potser, encara que fos lleugerament, un bri de comprensió cap a la figura d'en Vegeta. 'Encara que, al cap i a la fi, continués sent l'assassí que ells havien conegut a la Terra'.

Només llavors la Nasu va agenollar-se davant del cos del seu germà. Va treure's un objecte brillant d'algun lloc dels pantalons i, tan sols en l'últim instant, en Son Goku va entendre que allò era un anell.

– Té, Vegeta – Va dir, posant-li al dit índex de la mà dreta – L'anell del pare. L'anell del rei. Sempre ha estat teu.

Va alçar-se just després. Digna. Serena. Ambdós van tornar a clavar la seva mirada negra un en l'altre. 'En realitat no tenien cap explicació per allò que els passava'. I ja tan era...

El destí de l'univers sencer es decidiria en només uns minuts.

En Goku va enterrar-lo després: – Passa'm una mica d'aquest orgull de la nostra espècie... – Parlava amb el príncep mort. I ella no podia fer res més que sentir-se veritablement impressionada pel guerrer que ell era.

'Ara sí. Ara aquell noi era una mica més el saiyajin que havia esperat trobar a la Terra: en Kakarot'.

– Jo sóc un guerrer criat a la Terra – Va començar a dirigir-se a en Freezer amb un puny alçat i tancat – Per tots els guerrers que vas eliminar, i per tots els habitants del planeta Nàmek... – La mirada valenta – Et guanyaré ara mateix!

– Quina bestiesa! – Però el cert era que la batalla que estava a punt de començar, seria ja un punt d'inflexió en la història de l'univers.

Ella va retrocedir en el moment que en Kakarot va posar-se en posició de combat. Seré. Tranquil. Decidit.

– Tu... hem de marxar d'aquí – Era la veu d'en Cor Petit que, just abans, acabava d'ordenar també als nanos que s'apartessin d'aquell indret – Nosaltres només molestem!

'Tenia raó'. Va relaxar les espatlles en girar-se i assentir.

Ara tot estava en mans d'en Kakarot.

– Anem...

.

Cap dels dos havia començat a lluitar al màxim de les seves possibilitats, i tot i així, aquella ja era en si una lluita titànica. A vida o mort.

'Era extraordinari'. Brillant i aterrador al mateix temps. Mai abans ningú havia contemplat un combat d'aquelles característiques.

En Freezer s'havia adonat ja que aquell home superava en molt el mateix capità Gineu, i per tant totes les expectatives que ell havia posat en aquella batalla. 'No seria cap joc'.

El mico de l'espai, amb tots els seus atacs d'energia i aquella força en els cops, li resultava pedant, però ja no tant absurd com havia pensat en principi. Intentava mantenir el to cruel i despietat, enmig d'una lluita en què cada vegada hi veia més dificultats. 'Però no prous, com per ni tan sols sospitar, que podia perdre'.

S'escapava dels canons d'energia i li retornava els cops amb força. Però el molt imbècil no apagava l'ímpetu ni les ganes de seguir-ho intentant. Finalment el governador se sentia prou motivat per donar-ho tot en aquell combat... 'No es podia negar que el mico hi posava ganes i talent'.

Era una llàstima que es negués a acceptar la possibilitat de passar a les seves ordres.

En Son Gohan, des de la distància s'ho mirava preocupat i confós.

– No et preocupis inútilment – Havia somrigut de manera característica en Cor Petit – Ell no lluita de debò tampoc.

La Nasu només podia observar aquella batalla gairebé congelada. 'Era més del que fins i tot ella havia pensat'.

– Però com ho ha fet? – S'havia preguntat en Krilín també sorprès.

– En Goku havia quedat immòbil, però en el mateix moment de l'explosió, s'ha pogut alliberar i ha fugit volant a tota velocitat. – La Nasu va somriure lleugerament. 'No era estúpid aquell namekià. No se'n perdia una'.

La lluita augmentava la ferocitat a mesura que passaven els minuts.

.

– Només que tregui la meitat de la meva força màxima... Et puc reduir en pols a l'espai!

– Trobo que exageres una mica – Havia somrigut el Goku, recuperant una mica aquell rostre de nen, que sempre l'havia caracteritzat – Ets una mica pedant.

En Son Goku que tampoc havia tret tota la seva força, però que de fet desconeixia encara fins on podia arribar, va adonar-se uns minuts després que el seu ferotge adversari no exagerava. 'Ell no...'.

Ni amb un atac d'en Kaito, deu vegades més potent... no se n'acabava de sortir...

Les tècniques d'en Freezer eren crues i terribles i no passaven desapercebudes per cap dels que presenciaven aquell combat llegendari.

– No sé si en Goku té algun pla – Havia dit en Krilín – Però de moment perd.

Era veritat. La germana d'en Vegeta va prémer els punys en silenci.

I enmig de la batalla, en Goku no es rendia, però també s'adonava que estava arribant el moment en què havia d'idear alguna altra manera de vèncer en Freezer. 'Alguna altra tècnica...' Amb un atac d'en Kaito, vint vegades més potent, tampoc hi havia pogut fer gaire res.

– Maleït Freezer – Havia exclamat esgotat.

.

– Ja ho va dir en Kaito – Va afegir en Cor Petit des d'allà on era – Que no hi lluitéssim. Que no ho féssim de cap de les maneres...

Una espurna de culpa va clavar-se al pit de la jove saiyan.

I en Freezer no estava disposat a perdonar el mal que ell li acabava de fer. Les forces s'acabaven a en Son Goku.

L'havia vist totalment desfet al terra. Però llavors s'havia alçat i havia aixecat els braços. En Krilín els hi havia explicat de què anava tot allò.

'Era increïble'. Sempre tenia sorpreses amagades.

I en aquella ocasió no només havia demanat l'energia del planeta, també de molts llocs de la galàxia.

'Si no ho aconseguien, no sabien si després seria massa tard'. En Freezer era capaç d'arrasar amb tot. 'No només amb aquell planeta'.

– Que... que és grossa...

.


	18. Cap17 La decisió final d'en Son Goku

**Capítol 17. La decisió final d'en Son Goku**

– Era molt petita. – En Pineau relatava aquella història en la petita illa d'en Follet Tortuga. Hi havia també la Xixi i el seu pare. – Aquell monstre els hi va prendre tot. Eren una raça guerrera... terrible... però jo veia en ella... – Per un tsufur allò era difícil d'explicar. – Tenia actituds que no havia vist mai abans. Vaig comprendre que hi havia més en ella del que tots plegats s'esforçaven en demostrar.

– I vas fer el mateix que el nostre recordat Son Gohan – va riure Ox Satan. – Vas criar aquella criatura.

– Però ella no va donar-se un cop al cap – va afegir en Follet Tortuga. – Devia ser difícil.

– Fins fa molt poc, encara pensava que ella m'odiava... en part... Però, d'alguna manera, puc dir ara que m'equivocava – En Pineau se sentia alliberat amb aquella conversa. – Ja sé que ara mateix... ella els va enganyar, però és una gran noia.

En Mefus va fer un sorollet de disconformitat. Però va quedar-se mirant per la finestra amb alguna cosa semblant a la resignació. 'Tornarien sans i estalvis?'. Per molt que la rebutgés pel que era... no desitjava que ella acabés així. No volia veure patir en Pineau.

– Només hi ha una cosa que no entenc... – va dir el Follet Tortuga pensatiu. – Si el tal Freezer els va destruir el planeta... I ella hi era... Com és que es va salvar?

En Pineau va mirar-los, aquest cop, amb un somriure.

– Un guerrer... dels que ells consideraven inferiors... Ell la va convèncer per sortir a buscar ajuda a l'exterior – Va respirar – No hi ha hagut dia en què ella no hagi pensat en això. N'estic segur. Abans d'això, ella ja l'admirava... Escapant-se de palau per espiar-lo... criatura... – va deixar escapar una riallada.

– Devia ser un home extraordinari – va comentar distretament el pare de la Xixi.

En Pineau va assentir: – La Nasu n'estava molt enamorada. Encara que ella no ho verbalitzaria així. Però n'estic convençut. Tot el que podia estar-ho una nena tan petita, vaja... Una criatura saiyajin... Però d'alguna manera, després, hi ha pensat sempre...

– El pare d'en Son Goku... – va afegir una veu de dona, la veu d'algú que acabava d'entrar. Era la Baba, la vident.

Tots van girar-se. Fins i tot la Xixi que fins llavors havia estat rondinant i preparant el menjar, va observar-los. 'Aquella estúpida, tsufur o saiyajiin – o el que dimonis fos–, havia posat en perill el seu fill'. No hi havia excusa que valgués.

Però no era per això que s'havia sobresaltat. 'El pare d'en Son Goku', se li va ocórrer de sobte.

– El mirava amb ulls de nena, és veritat. I ell era gairebé vint anys més gran que ella. Però estic segur que la Nasu encara hi pensa. – va sospirar – Que en moltes de les coses que fa, l'hi té present.

La Xixi va mirar-se'l en silenci. 'Recordava ben bé allò que havia explicat en Krilín just abans que arribessin els dos temibles guerrers de l'espai: el primer de tots – aquell que deia ser el germà del _seu_ Goku – havia dit que el noi era físicament idèntic al seu pare'.

El que llavors li havia semblat tan sols una anècdota, ara no ho era. 'O sí'.

.

.

La Nasu, que era a Nàmek, poc o gens podia pensar ja – almenys en aquell precís moment – en res que no fos la lluita llegendària que tenia lloc davant seu.

– Si no recull més energia i forma una bola més gran, no podrà guanyar en Freezer – Havia dit en Krilín amb ràbia. 'El seu amic encara no es decidia a llançar la bola Genki. – Segur que en Goku se n'adona...

.

– Estúpid – Era en Freezer que havia atacat en Goku encara sense saber què dimonis es disposava a fer. 'L'estava posant nerviós'.

.

– Gohan, Krilín – En Cor Petit sabia que el tirà no trigaria a descobrir-los – Doneu-me l'energia que us ha quedat! Vinga, doneu-me-la!

La Nasu va quedar-se palplantada allà. En Son Goku aguantava com podia els atacs d'en Freezer que ara el tenia sota el seu control, mentre els nois s'apropaven ja a donar l'energia a en Cor Petit.

Va mirar-se la situació, intentant analitzar-la. 'Però es va equivocar en la darrera de les intencions d'en Cor Petit'.

– Vosaltres, no us moveu! – Havia dit just després – No us acosteu, passi el que passi!

Ella havia avançat per afegir-se a l'ofensiva que ell anava a emprendre ara. 'No era ni una criatura ni un terrestre... i no contemplava la possibilitat que el namekià no comptés amb algú com ella per allò'.

– Tu – va dir finalment – Et quedaràs aquí, de moment. Necessitem que algú pugui actuar si a mi em passa res.

– Ni t'ho pensis.

– No tenim més opcions. A ells ja els queda poca energia, i jo no sé si podré fer res per ajudar en Son Goku a la primera.

– Idiota. – Va xiuxiuejar. Però en Cor Petit ja havia sortit disparat cap al camp de batalla.

El namekià hi havia acabat intervenint. I ara deixava temps a en Son Goku per a què acabés de formar una bola Genki, mentre ell desafiava en Freezer. 'L'havia atacat en un moment clau en què el pla d'en Goku havia penjat d'un fil'.

I el governador no anava a deixar ara que aquell namekià se'n sortís viu.

– Tira-la vinga – Havia demanat en Cor Petit al jove guerrer.

– Encara no, falta una mica... Espera una mica més.

I llavors aquella explosió d'energia havia aterrat a l'esquena d'en Freezer. 'Socarrimant-li la pell, encara que fos de manera superficial'.

El tirà s'havia girat sobresaltat, i emprenyat.

– Tu. Maleïda princesa mico dels nassos... – Havia utilitzat tota l'energia que tenia en aquell atac, que amb prou feines li havia causat alguna petita cremada. 'Però l'havia distret'.

Des d'allà on eren en Gohan i en Krilín, completament esgotats, també intentaven un atac.

– Les maleïdes mosques enganxoses comencen a anar amunt i avall – Havia murmurat amb ràbia. – Com si poguessin fer res contra mi.

'Però en realitat sí estaven aconseguint alguna cosa: el mantenien lluny de la bola que es formava al cel'.

Començava a cansar-se d'aquella comèdia: – Ja he perdut la paciència. Aviat sereu farinetes, vosaltres i el planeta!

'Tenien molta traça a treure'l de polleguera'.

– Vinga! – Havia exclamat llavors en Son Goku – Ja la tinc feta!

– Ara! – Havia cridat en Cor Petit, a la vegada que el mateix guerrer. En Freezer formava el seu propi atac terrible davant seu.

Però la bola Genki d'en Goku, en aquells moments, ja era gegantina.

– A terra!

Els tres – en Son Goku, en Cor Petit i també la Nasu – van precipitar-se al terra empesos per la força del propi atac del guerrer de l'espai, que també era terrestre.

En Freezer, al cel, intentava vèncer tota aquella energia, vinguda des de diferents racons de l'univers.

Un gran forat, profund i amenaçador, al mar d'aquell planeta. Autèntica confusió i molta aigua. 'En Son Gohan i en Krilín havien trigat en localitzar-los'.

– _Eren molt a la vora. I si els ha afectat l'explosió? – S'havia preguntat, moments abans, en Gohan. Però el cert era que, una mica més enllà, just en aquell instant, en Cor Petit treia un Son Goku malferit de l'aigua. _

No hi havia ni rastre d'en Freezer.

Els nois van apropar-s'hi finalment volant. 'Allà on els havien vist sortir de l'aigua'. En Goku hi intentava recuperar l'aire.

– Necessites ajuda? – Havia preguntat el namekià, de manera que ella encara s'havia enfadat més que abans. 'La Nasu nedava ara vora del tros d'illa'. Havia hagut de lluitar de valent contra l'aigua per tal de no submergir-se.

Li quedava poca energia. 'Però no necessitava cap tipus d'ajuda'.

– Puc sortir de l'aigua sola, gràcies.

En Son Goku va somriure, baldat com estava.

Finalment ella va concentrar prou energia per sortir volant d'allà i caure un tros de terra més enllà, prop d'on eren els dos homes.

– Tossuda i insuportable fins el final – Havia comentat en Cor Petit (potser més aviat en Nail) també somrient. 'Tot semblava indicar que s'havien desfet del tirà'.

– No tan insuportable com tu... però sí – Havia acceptat ella amb assentiment. També amb un lleuger riure. 'De debò tot aquell malson havia acabat?'.

En Goku havia alçat el cap amb diversió. 'Pel que semblava aquells dos es treien de polleguera un a l'altre'.

Ella li havia tornat la mirada. Primer divertida, després amb aire profund i trascendent. 'Tot havia acabat'.

En Cor Petit ara rebia amb un somriure en Son Gohan i en Krilín, que just després corrien a abraçar en Goku. 'Fins feia un moment aquells dos (la Nasu i el guerrer) havien estat allà, en silenci, mirant-se amb aire d'entendre's perfectament'.

Eren coses que en Cor Petit, com a namekià que era, estava segur que no entendria mai. 'Però hi havia una estranya connexió entre la saiyajin _insuportable_ i en Son Goku'.

– Vinga, anem – Havia dit en Goku, a qui el seu fill i en Krilín havien ajudat a aixecar. – Amb la nau que em va dur a mi en cinc dies serem a la Terra.

Tots havien explotat d'alegria, en especial els dos nois que ara el subjectaven.

– Véns? – Era una pregunta retòrica. 'No es podia pas quedar allà'. Però també era una manera de donar-li la mà per a què pogués aixecar-se del terra on era.

L'ajuda d'en Kakarot, d'en Son Goku, va acceptar-la gairebé sense pensar. Li resultava natural fer-ho.

– Probablement em mereixeria que em deixéssiu aquí. Us he posat en perill... – Havia acabat raonant ella, un cop dempeus. 'Era la veritat. Se sentia ara menys obligada a autoimposar-se la duresa i la fredor amb la que havia crescut'.

Havia subjectat la mà d'en Goku fins un moment abans. 'Era una mà forta... malgrat les ferides, havia estat suficient per ajudar-la a aixecar-se'.

El fill d'en Bardock va somriure-li. I ella va sentir-s'hi agraïda i profundament lligada.

En Krilín va cridar llavors. Com si alguna cosa molt dolenta acabés de passar més enllà. Van girar-se espantats. 'No podia ser que en Freezer hagués tornat'.

– Me n'he oblidat completament – Havia dit – La Bulma.

Van respirar alleujats, però el noi no en tenia cap dubte: – Pot ser pitjor que en Freezer quan s'enfada.

Tots van riure. Fins i tot ella: – No havia vist algú amb tan mal caràcter des de que era al planeta Vegeta – va bromejar la Nasu. 'De sobte, l'objectiu de la seva vida, la fi d'en Freezer, semblava haver-se realitzat; i les capes d'orgull i pretesa autoprotecció, aparentaven menys necessàries'.

– No em feu riure, que em fa mal tot – S'havia queixat un Goku més ell, i menys tot el que havia hagut de ser des de que havia arribat aquell planeta. 'Menys guerrer de l'espai'.

Aquella va ser la primera vegada en què en Krilín va notar-ho: la mirada càlida d'en Son Goku posada sobre algú. Aquella mirada no havia estat mai abans allà. 'No, que ell se n'hagués adonat'. El seu amic havia estat moltes coses, la majoria de temps fins i tot una criatura massa innocent i forta com per ser de cap món que ells coneguessin, però si la supèrbia dels guerrers de l'espai li havia resultat aliena fins llavors, allò encara era més extraordinari.

'No obstant, ell estava casat amb la Xixi'. Fins i tot si aquell matrimoni s'havia realitzat en unes circumstàncies una mica estranyes, en Krilín sabia que en Goku mai oblidava una promesa.

Era un home de paraula. 'I hi havia en Son Gohan'.

– La veritat és que el planeta Nàmek ha quedat destrossat – Deia en Cor Petit al petit Gohan. – Però ara que en Freezer és mort, el venerable ancià i tots els que també hi han mort, podran descansar en pau.

Tots van assentir. 'Fins i tot la Nasu'. En allò sí entenia el Cor Petit: veure el teu planeta destrossat, la teva gent vençuda... coneixia aquella sensació.

De sobte, però, tot s'havia enfonsat.

L'expressió de la Nasu va mutar a l'horror. I poc van poder fer per reaccionar.

– És en Freezer!

Un raig havia sortit disparat per aquell monstre, des del cim d'aquella roca muntanyosa on havia aparegut gairebé com si acabés de sortir de l'infern, en direcció a en Son Goku. 'Ell també havia sobreviscut a la bola Genki'.

Només en Cor Petit havia estat prou ràpid per empènyer-los a tots i treure el guerrer del mig. 'L'atac havia travessat el pit al namekià i el seu cos havia caigut als peus, molt a prop, d'on era la Nasu'.

– Si us descuideu, liquideu el gran Freezer – Havia escopit amb ràbia el tirà.

En Son Gohan es mirava al seu mestre entre la ràbia i el plor. A la Nasu encara se li repetia la imatge del cos caient, gairebé com si fos mort.

No s'havien recuperat d'allò, quan en Freezer havia decidit atacar de nou.

El governador havia meditat atacar-la a ella. 'No pensava deixar ni un d'aquells guerrers en vida'. Podia matar-la primer. Però volia anar a fer mal a aquell que s'havia atrevit a desafiar-lo. Ell s'hi havia enfrontat cara a cara i ho pagaria.

'Volia fer-li un mal terrible, abans d'enviar-los a tots a l'infern'. Així doncs, havia decidit que els primers en caure serien els seus amics terrestres.

Hi havia mirades i gests que en Freezer no podia entendre. 'No en tenia la capacitat'.

– Vosaltres fugiu – Havia cridat en Goku, malgrat l'aspecte d'estar esgotat – A la vora d'on vaig arribar per primer cop hi ha una nau espacial! Recolliu la Bulma i fugiu d'aquest planeta!

– Però què dius...? – Els seus amics no volien fer-ho. I la Nasu, allà on era, tampoc havia fet cap gest per convèncer-los.

Havia d'imposar-se: – Vinga, fora d'una vegada! Que em molesteu! Voleu que morim tots junts?

'En Son Gohan'. No. No podia deixar que li passés res al nen. 'Li havia promès que podia estar tranquil pel seu fill i seguia disposada a complir-ho. Se'ls havia d'endur d'allà'.

Però ja no van ser-hi a temps.

– Us pensàveu que us perdonaria la vida? – Havia preguntat cruelment en Freezer – No en deixaré ni un...

El següent que havia passat, havia estat l'atac més terrible que ella hagués contemplat a la vida. Aquell monstre havia alçat el cos d'en Krilín a l'aire, com si fos un ninot sense voluntat, i amb el crit de súplica d'en Goku de fons, n'havia fet explotar el cos.

L'horror a la mirada del guerrer de l'espai i la negació, en tancar els ulls per no veure aquell final. La desolació.

La Nasu va desplomar-se de genolls. 'Tot allò era culpa seva'. Ella els havia dut a aquell planeta, sense advertir-los dels perills que hi haurien.

Ella només havia pensat en la seva venjança personal, sense tenir en compte les vides que hi quedarien pel camí. 'I ja n'havien mort molts'.

Estava disposada a ser la pròxima. No pensava ni tan sols defensar-se.

I en Freezer ho havia vist: – Em sembla que la segona serà la princesa estúpida i després el mitja merda del nen.

Però alguna cosa ja estava canviant per sempre dins l'interior d'en Goku. Una ràbia desconeguda naixia en ell, sense que fos conscient de poder-ho controlar.

La Nasu va alçar el cap en notar-ne l'energia. Va aixecar-se després. 'Estava passant'.

– Go... gohan. Emporta't en Cor Petit i torneu a la Terra! Encara li queda una mica de vida. – Fins i tot el to era diferent. Més seriós, no donava peu a què ningú pogués portar-li la contrària.

Tot ell era una figura daurada, plena d'una nova i extraordinària força. El seu cabell, abans negre com el carbó, ara era brillant com l'or.

– I aneu-vos-en d'aquí ara que encara no he perdut el seny! – La Nasu va saber-ho molt abans que els altres. 'Era el superguerrer'. Ell sí. S'acabava de convertir en l'home de la llegenda saiyajin.

En Son Gohan s'hi resistia i ella no sabia com reaccionar. 'Massa astorada, massa impressionada per actuar'.

– De pressa, Gohan... – Si en Cor Petit moria, ja no podrien ressuscitar a ningú més.

El nen, però, no se'n volia anar. No el volia deixar allà.

– Calla! Obeeix! No em compliquis més les coses! – Les paraules dures i el to sec. 'L'esperit d'en Kakarot va fer, per fi, reaccionar la Nasu'.

– No ens podem quedar aquí, Son Gohan – Havia afegit ella, de sobte, ajudant el nen a subjectar en Cor Petit.

– No et preocupis per mi, Gohan! Ja vindré després a la Terra! – Era una maleïda mentida piadosa. Però ella no podia fer res per impedir tot allò. Encara que ho desitgés amb totes les seves forces, encara que estigués disposada a morir, li devia.

Per tot el mal que els hi havia fet en deixar-los viatjar allà, sense advertir-los dels perills. 'Li devia complir amb aquella promesa'. Quedar-se allà no hagués estat més que un acte egoista, d'una jove que hagués donat tota la vida només per poder contemplar aquell extraordinari fenomen fins el final.

'El superguerrer de la llegenda'.

Va mirar-lo un darrer cop, abans d'emprendre el vol amb el nen i el cos del namekià. I no podia assegurar-ho llavors, però estava gairebé segura que ell també l'havia mirat de resquitllada una última vegada.

Emprenien la fugida de Nàmek, mentre ell es jugava el futur de l'univers.

.

– Tinc el futur del meu poble a les mans! He de complir la paraula i eliminar com sigui aquest monstre, per en Vegeta i per tots els que has mort, per ell! – Li havia dit allò molt abans d'aquella situació, quan tot just es plantejava augmentar a 20 l'atac d'en Kaito, però ara tots aquells pensaments que havia tingut dins, li tornaven a la ment. – És l'última oportunitat, no em puc permetre deixar-la passar. No oblido la promesa que li vaig fer a en Vegeta i compliré la meva paraula!

Havia pensat llavors en tots els seus amics, en el Son Gohan i també en la Xixi. Havia tingut totes aquelles veus a la ment, perquè sabia que si fracassava, el tirà aniria a la Terra, i se'n venjaria. 'Acabaria amb tot el que ell coneixia'. I havia tingut també aquella altra veu a la ment. Havia estat valenta, impressionantment decidida i a l'hora sagaç. 'Es sentia molt a prop d'ella, encara que fes tan poc temps que es coneixien'. Un sentiment nou creixia a l'interior d'en Goku, encara que no pogués assegurar què era exactament allò que tant l'intrigava de la jove saiyajin.

.

Va somriure lleugerament. 'Guanyaria aquella batalla, i després descobriria què era tot allò que ara sentia'. Mai havia pensat tan clar en allò i probablement l'ajudés el fet que així, amb tota aquella energia envoltant-lo, no se sentia ben bé ell. 'Era menys en Goku i més una altra persona'.

.

– No et perdonaré encara que m'ho demanis de genolls! – Convertit en superguerrer de l'espai, en Son Goku s'enfrontava a un enemic temible. Cop a cop, amb els punys i amb tota l'energia de la què podia disposar, en Son Goku guanyava terreny al tirà. En Freezer veia com, per primera vegada, algú podia frenar el seu poder i el seu instint assassí. En Son Goku era aquell superguerrer terrestre que, tot i ser pacífic de cor, era capaç – en aquell instant – de desencadenar una violència sense límits.

L'energia que estava a punt de desencadenar-se allà no tenia precedents a l'univers. Ja només mancava que ambdós es decidissin a lliurar aquella enèsima batalla que ara sí seria a vida o mort. I era allò el que s'estava a punt de produir.

.

La Nasu i en Son Gohan volaven ja en direcció a la nau amb la que havia arribat en Goku al planeta. Eren davant d'aquell aparell arrodonit, subjectant en Cor Petit inconscient entre els dos.

– És allò?

– Sí, Son Gohan. Ho ha de ser! – Havia raonat ella.

Havien posat el cos del namekià al terra de la nau.

– He d'anar a buscar la Bulma.

– No, Son Gohan. Jo hi vaig – Havia insistit la noia – No puc deixar que et posis en perill, el teu pare no m'ho perdonaria.

Però el fill d'en Kakarot ni tan sols l'havia escoltat: – No, ho puc fer jo. Sé més o menys on la puc trobar i em serà fàcil fer-ho si en busco l'energia, per petita que sigui.

La Nasu no estava disposada a deixar-lo marxar, i l'havia subjectat per l'espatlla.

– Son Gohan... si us plau.

– Serà només un moment, Nasu. Te'n dono paraula. Ella estarà furiosa amb nosaltres. És millor que hi vagi jo, de debò... Puc fer-ho sense problemes. – El nen l'havia mirat seriosament i sense donar-li temps a reaccionar havia emprès el vol, porta enllà.

– Son Gohan... – Havia intentat cridar ella – Maleït siga, escolta'm!

El nen era d'idees fixes i estava ja en camí. 'Només esperava que trigués poc'. Com a mínim podia estar segura que, la preocupació per la noia dels cabells blaus, no el deixaria cometre cap altra bestiesa.

Va sospirar amb resignació.

– I què se suposa que fem tu i jo ara, eh? – Havia dit en veu alta, sabent que el Cor Petit no podia escoltar-la. – Sembla que per fi podrem tenir una conversa en pau... – va bromejar.

'Parlava amb un home inconscient'. Era la última de les coses que s'havia imaginat que acabaria fent en aquell planeta.

.

En Son Goku i en Freezer continuaven lluitant fins a les darreres conseqüències.

– Pots destruir tot el que ens envolta, els astres i els planetes... però a mi no em destruiràs.. – El superguerrer lluitava contra en Freezer, reunint totes les seves forces. Estava preparat per venjar-se'n. – Em dic Son Goku i el meu poble m'ha enviat aquí per eliminar-te. L'home que tens endavant no és un home sense cor ni compassió, és un home que només pensa en els amics.

.

I llavors tot es va precipitar.

– D'aquí a cinc minuts exactament, hi tornarà a haver una explosió. Serà la teva fi: el planeta esclatarà a l'espai – Havia dit en Freezer curull de satisfacció. Guanyés o perdés, només ell sobreviuria. El superguerrer no podia viure a l'espai exterior. Aquella seria la seva victòria.

– Així no em cal esperar més temps. En cinc minuts et guanyaré i en cinc minuts agafarem la nau i ens n'anirem – Sabia que probablement no aconseguiria atrapar-los. Però estava convençut que trobaria la manera de sobreviure. 'Sentia córrer per les seves venes, unes irrefrenables ganes de salvar-se. De tornar a la Terra amb els seus. Però abans guanyaria aquell monstre'.

Una altra vegada, però, en Son Goku se sentia fascinat pel repte que se li presentava. La sang de superguerrer que li corria per les venes, i les irrefrenables ganes de venjar el seu millor amic, li traïen els sentits. Ni tan sols escoltava ja els consells d'en Kaito des del seu petit planeta de l'altre món. Lluitaria fins el final. 'I deixaria que en Freezer utilitzés tot el seu poder abans de guanyar-lo'. Per inconscient que pogués semblar aquella decisió.

Potser per primera vegada actuava plenament com el saiyajin que era.

Mentrestant, l'anterior explosió havia fet trontollar tot el planeta, incloent-hi aquells que ara s'afanyaven a fugir-ne. La Nasu va caure de genolls al terra de la nau, on encara esperava en Son Gohan. Va veure's obligada a subjectar el cos d'en Cor Petit, per evitar que aquest sortís disparat a l'exterior de l'aparell. Mantenien la porta oberta per no perdre temps. 'En el moment que en Son Gohan i la Bulma xafessin el terra d'aquella nau, havien d'emprendre el camí a la Terra'.

I ho lamentava profundament. El pit encara li feia mal en pensar tot el que deixarien enrere. 'En pensar en l'home que ja no podria seguir-los mai més'.

– Goku... – Va xiuxiuejar encara subjectant els braços d'en Cor Petit, que romania inconscient a les portes de la mort. 'Tot allò era culpa seva', s'ho repetia de manera que li era impossible consolar-se amb la seguretat que tard o d'hora algú havia d'acabar enfrontant-se al tirà Freezer. 'I en Kakarot era d'aquelles persones que estaven destinades a salvar l'univers'.

En el fons intuïa, que amb ella o sense, aquella batalla estava escrita al destí de tots. Però no podia evitar sentir-se'n culpable. 'Perquè havia pogut avisar-los dels perills que s'hi trobarien, però havia preferit callar i lluitar per la seva pròpia revenja'.

En la soledat de la nau, amb l'única presència del namekià, va cridar de ràbia fins a desfogar-se. 'Tot allò no podia acabar d'aquella manera'.

.

I, en aquell instant, va entrar la Bulma per la porta. 'Se la veia confosa i enrabiada'. Alguna cosa no havia anat com esperaven.

– I en Son Gohan? – Va fer la pregunta, sense voler saber la resposta. 'L'havia enganyat. El nen havia deixat la Bulma a l'exterior de la nau, just davant, perquè la Nasu no pogués evitar que cometés aquella bestiesa'.

Havia sortit volant a la recerca del seu pare. 'Si no hagués estat tan ocupada, culpant-se d'aquell final, n'hagués sentit l'energia. I l'hagués pogut deturar, encara que fos enfrontant-s'hi'.

– No... no puc permetre-ho – La Bulma havia vist horroritzada com la noia alienígena la tornava a deixar sola. 'I aquesta vegada amb el cos d'en Cor Petit com a única companyia'. El fill d'en Goku ja l'havia advertit que el namekià viatjaria amb ells, i ella no hi havia estat gens d'acord. 'No oblidava el terror que havia viscut al 23è Torneig de les Arts Marcials'. I no podia entendre tot allò de què ara aquell individu s'havia sacrificat per salvar-los. 'Li tenia massa por'.

– Espera! Ja li he dit a en Son Gohan que no em pensava quedar amb aquest aquí... I m'ha dit que tu també hi eres! Espera! – Però la Nasu ni tan sols l'havia escoltat.

Tenia molt clar que havia de trobar en Son Gohan i treure'l d'aquell planeta encara que fos contra la seva voluntat.

.

A la Terra, el Totpoderós – que formava un únic ésser juntament amb en Cor Petit i la vida del qual depenia directament de la sort de l'altre – acabava de reunir la darrera de les set Boles de Drac.

En Kaito tenia clar quin era el desig que calia demanar llavors: 'Tots els que havien suprimit el Freezer i els seus homes, havien de recuperar la vida'.

I després, gràcies a en Porunga – el drac de Nàmek –, podrien traslladar-los lluny d'aquell dissortat planeta. És clar que en Kaito pensava també en salvar en Son Goku. 'No només als seus amics i al poble de Nàmek'.

Sempre i quant es pogués ressuscitar també el venerable ancià. 'Ho havien de provar'.

.

La Nasu volava a tota velocitat pel cel de Nàmek. 'Però en Son Gohan ja li duia massa avantatge'.

Havia d'intentar atrapar-lo abans que cometés una bestiesa. 'Si és que no l'havia comesa ja'. El temps que la Bulma havia trigat a entrar a la nau (probablement intentant a crits que en Son Gohan tornés i marxés amb ella), havia estat clau per a què el nen li agafés el suficient avantatge com per no poder-lo atrapar encara. No es podia treure del cap que, de no haver estat tan preocupada culpant-se de la situació dels terrestres, en Gohan no hagués pogut tornar – ni marxar – sense que ella en detectés la presència. 'Havia estat just davant la nau, i ella havia esperat tontament que, quan hi fos, es limités a entrar-hi i es conformés en veure morir el seu pare en aquell planeta'.

– És un saiyajin – va murmurar amb convenciment – No hauria d'haver oblidat que és un de nosaltres.

Va quedar parada un instant, tot i la velocitat amb la què volava minuts abans. Tot s'havia fet fosc de cop i volta. 'Alguna cosa passava en aquell planeta'.

.

Més enllà, en Son Gohan havia intentat plantar cara al tirà, però allò només havia servit per donar temps a un Goku que es recuperava d'un dels darrers atacs del monstre. 'L'home havia manat immediatament al seu fill que abandonés el planeta'. De nou.

No entenia perquè havien trigat tant en marxar. I a sobre en Son Gohan es posava llavors en perill inútilment. 'No podia ni tan sols permetre's pensar on eren els altres, ni el perquè de tot plegat'. Estarien bé? Havien de marxar d'allà com fos.

Per això va tenir clar que el desig al drac Porunga s'havia de fer sota les seves condicions. Els traslladaria a tots a la Terra, excepte en Freezer i... ell mateix. 'No li perdonaria mai a la vida a en Kaito que desobeís aquell desig per suïcida que fos'.

.

La Nasu tornava a volar cel enllà de Nàmek, preguntant-se què era el que estava passant. Preocupada per en Son Gohan.

Però una nova energia va distreure-la. 'No podia ser'. Va notar-lo en sobrevolar la zona en què havien lluitat amb en Freezer, ja molt a prop d'on es desenvolupava al combat. 'No havia pogut atrapar en Son Gohan abans, i ara no sabia si ell també participava d'aquella batalla, o si el seu pare l'hauria pogut fer entrar ja en raó'.

Era l'energia d'en Vegeta. 'Però el seu germà havia mort, feia molt poc, davant dels seus propis ulls'. En aquell instant, va recordar el significat del cel enfosquit de sobte. Havia vist aquell fenomen abans. Just en el moment en què havia aparegut en Cor Petit, de qui el primer que havia conegut, havia estat el cos sense vida. 'Era el drac dels desitjos'.

Algú l'havia invocat de nou o simplement havia reaparegut per algun motiu.

Va deixar aquell pensament de banda. Just a sota seu, en el tros de terra que sobrevolava llavors hi havien enterrat en Vegeta.

I ell era allà dempeus. Mirant-se les mans amb estranyesa. Va descendir el vol sentint com el cor li feia un salt dins del pit. 'Era viu'.

– Som a l'infern? – Va preguntar ell simplement en mirar-la, encara visiblement confós. Observant el seu voltant, que de fet sí s'assemblava a l'infern: era ple de destrucció i signes d'horror. Ella va negar amb el cap i en Vegeta va reparar llavors en l'anell que ara duia al dit, sobre els guants blancs de combat.

Va mirar-la un moment parat i, en un acte inesperat, va generar un raig que va passar a tocar de la Nasu fins a espetegar en una roca del darrere i va colpejar-se el ventre a si mateix. 'Havia de comprovar que allò no fos una mena d'al·lucinació: De debò havia ressuscitat?'. Va esclatar a riure sense miraments. Era viu. 'Ben viu'.

Ella va observar-lo amb solemnitat. 'Se sentia menys pesada, sabent que el seu germà era viu. Però no estava preparada encara per mostrar cap mena de sentiment davant seu'. Era com si, mentre que amb els altres clarament havia canviat i era menys saiyajin que mai, no pogués actuar de la mateixa manera amb el seu germà.

En Vegeta, ja recuperat de la sorpresa de descobrir-se viu, va tornar-se a mirar l'anell amb atenció.

Va espetegar la llengua, després d'un moment de silenci: – Sentimentalismes barats... Això ha estat idea teva?... – Va preguntar fingint despreocupació i burla. La Nasu el coneixia ara, però, millor que abans. 'Ja no cauria en la seva trampa, ni se sentiria furiosa pel seu rebuig enverinat'.

– Si no el vols, et suggereixo que me'l tornis. A mi sí m'importa. Era del pare... Del rei del nostre planeta, Vegeta. – El seu germà va llançar-li la joia amb deixadesa.

– Tot teu. No necessitaré cap antigalla per governar l'univers.

– Abans hauràs de preparar-te a fons, germanet – va respondre-li amb calma i un mig somriure que estava segura que el trauria de polleguera – Hi ha almenys dos homes més forts que tu, i es disputen el destí de l'univers en aquest mateix moment, en aquest planeta.

Ell va mirar-la de nou. Un era en Freezer... i l'altre... L'altre, per surrealista que li resultés, era evidentment en Kakarot. 'Aquell soldat de classe baixa'.

– Això ja ho veurem – Va sortir volant en direcció al xoc d'energies immenses que notava no gaire lluny d'allà: – Són aquí mateix. Ja els veig! –. Era ell qui havia de passar comptes amb en Freezer. Aquesta vegada la Nasu, anell en mà, va ser prou ràpida per no perdre-li la pista. Va volar darrere seu fins al moment en què en Vegeta va parar-se davant mateix d'en Freezer. Hi havia també en Son Goku.

En Son Gohan, però, ja no era allà.

El tirà va girar-se amb sorpresa. 'Acabava de demanar un desig que ja no se li compliria. En Dende havia estat més ràpid en demanar al drac que els tragués a tots de Nàmek. A quasi tots, almenys'.

Tot va anar molt ràpid.

– Freezer – Va cridar el príncep en tenir-los davant: – Així el Freezer encara no t'ha guanyat? – Va preguntar en Vegeta, observant l'aura daurada que envoltava el seu encara enemic i company de raça.

– Vegeta – va fer en Goku, gairebé alleujat de veure que havia ressuscitat, com ho deurien haver fet totes les altres víctimes d'en Freezer i els seus sequaços. La Nasu era al costat del príncep dels guerrers, però no va tenir temps de dir o fer res.

El seu germà havia intentat llançar un atac al tirà que ja no el tocaria mai. 'Una força desconeguda, va traslladar-los – en aquell instant – a un altre lloc'.

La lluita entre els dos poderosos guerrers. El tirà i el superguerrer continuaria al planeta d'en Cor Petit, però ara estarien completament sols.

.

.

– No vull continuar... – En Freezer ja havia perdut. No tenia prou energia per continuar dignament amb aquell combat i en Son Goku ho sabia. 'Havia guanyat, perquè el combat en si havia deixat de tenir sentit'.

– No vols continuar què? – Va preguntar en Freezer, a qui el poder extraordinari d'aquell superguerrer gairebé l'havia fet tremolar.

– No vull continuar lluitant amb un paio que comença a tenir por... – Estava segur d'allò. Ja no valia la pena lluitar. A ell, tots els seus amics l'esperaven a la Terra i en Freezer no calia que morís. 'De totes maneres, recordaria aquella derrota per sempre', en Son Goku ho sabia. – Viuràs en silenci amb una ferida al cor que no se't curarà mai.

Però el tirà no estava disposat a renunciar. No el deixaria marxar tan fàcilment. 'Sí, havia perdut. Però seria una derrota dolça, ja que ell se salvaria a l'espai, i en canvi el superguerrer moriria en contacte amb l'espai exterior, sense oxigen no tindria cap mena d'esperança'.

S'amenaçaven verbalment, però els cops i els atacs també eren terribles.

– No tens remei – Havia dit en Goku, que fins i tot havia abandonat per moments, l'estat de superguerrer i que es disposava a marxar d'allà, deixant en Freezer amb vida – T'havia donat una última oportunitat...

Però el tirà havia preferit atacar-lo. I ho continuava fent ara, malgrat les paraules plenes de saviesa del guerrer.

– Ja no tinc ganes de lluitar amb tu, i menys si no tens res més a ensenyar que aquestes tècniques tan ridícules – la figura d'en Son Goku en l'immens desastre de Nàmek, impressionava de veritat – La pròxima vegada si vols lluitar amb mi fins el final del combat, posa't en forma i aprèn tècniques més originals.

I una vegada més en Freezer havia intentat abatre'l amb un nou atac. Un parell de discos letals, llançats contra el saiyan, que havien estat també la seva perdició: en Son Goku havia sabut tornar-li la pilota i que aquest atac es tornés en contra seva. El governador més terrible de l'univers havia acabat tallat en dos.

I tot i així en Goku havia intentat advertir-li-ho: – No t'aixequis! Ajup-te! Ajup-te!

La victòria moral ja era seva. No hi buscava ja res més.

Sense energia a en Freezer només li quedava demanar clemència a l'adversari.

.

– Eh? Eh? Que ha passat ara? – Eren en un paratge eminentment verd, florit i viu, i hi havia la noia dels cabells blaus, que era qui es preguntava tot allò. I també en Son Gohan i el nen namekià que curava en Cor Petit en l'instant en què la Nasu l'havia vist – On som?

I llavors el cap dels namekians havia dit que eren a la Terra. Tots estaven encara massa sorpresos per adonar-se'n de bones a primeres: havien estat les boles de drac.

Era fàcil d'entendre. 'Però complicat fer-se a la idea que, guanyés o perdés, el destí d'en Son Goku era morir a l'espai'

.

La Nasu va mirar al seu voltant. En Vegeta s'havia repenjat a un arbre i mirava la situació amb ànim instigador, però semblava més pensatiu que disposat a fer allò que amenaçava amb fer. 'Els havia deixat clar de bones a primeres que si en Freezer i en Goku morien, seria ell el més poderós. Qui manaria allà i en tota la galàxia. A l'univers'.

La Nasu, però, no n'havia fet massa cas. Escoltava els nàmeks. Parlaven de les Boles de Drac, que els havien seguit fins allà, i de la poca vida que li quedava al seu venerable ancià. Semblava sorprendre a tothom que en Cor Petit conegués el cap del seu planeta i hi tingués una relació estreta.

La Nasu en coneixia bé el motiu.

– Ara ja ho entenc... – Havia resol en Dende – Tu i en Nail sou un de sol!

En Gohan, mentrestant, explicava per què el seu pare s'havia quedat a lluitar contra en Freezer. I com havia mort en Krilín.

I no obstant en Dende els havia donat esperances a l'instant. Amb les Boles de Drac de Nàmek, tothom podia ressuscitar tantes vegades com fos necessari, si havia mort en batalla.

– Doncs així, si en Dende i els seus aconsegueixen formular un desig... – Havia aclarit en Gohan amb alegria visible – Podran ressuscitar en Krilín i en Xaos. I també el pare, si li passés res.

– Ara que les imprudències d'en Goku també tenen un límit – Havia afegit en Cor Petit pensatiu – En Freezer té molta més força, és evident... No té cap possibilitat de guanyar-lo... Deu voler morir...

S'equivocava. I això també ho sabia en Son Gohan.

– És que ara... el pare ja és un superguerrer de l'espai – Havia acabat explicant el nen.

– Què diu? – En Vegeta, des de l'arbre on era, semblava ara sorprès. Tot i que acabava de recordar que aquella aura daurada d'en Kakarot podia no ser casual.

– El que sents, Vegeta – Va matisar llavors la Nasu, just quan en Vegeta s'encarava a en Son Gohan. 'Pensava en el canvi que havia vist en el Kakarot, però també en què allò només podia haver-ho aconseguit ell: el príncep dels guerrers'. – Es va convertir en superguerrer quan van matar el seu amic. Ho és. És el supersaiyajin que expliquen les llegendes.

En Cor Petit hi havia estat a punt d'intervenir. I la Bulma s'ho havia mirat amb curiositat.

La tensió entre en Vegeta i en Son Gohan havia quedat patent en l'ambient. 'El príncep no estava disposat a pensar en la possibilitat que el Kakarot ja el superés de tros'.

.

A Nàmek, la magnanimitat d'en Goku havia arribat al punt que havia atorgat una mica d'energia a en Freezer abans d'emprendre la seva marxa. El tirà, però, havia preferit destinar aquella energia a intentar la victòria una vegada més, en comptes de fugir del planeta abans que explotés.

– Es ben curiós. Tu que has guanyat, desapareixeràs, i jo, en canvi, sobreviuré!. Això et passa per fer el maco i donar-me energia...

Però malgrat l'enèsim intent de liquidar en Son Goku, el governador terrible ja no havia pogut fer res més que desaparèixer (almenys aparentment) moments abans que ho fes el planeta, en rebre de tornada un atac d'energia del superguerrer. 'En Goku, havia volgut fins el final que aquell monstre visqués, i que arrossegués així la humiliació de la derrota. Lluny d'ells, sense poder fer ja mal a l'univers, sota l'amenaça de ser vençut de nou'. Però en Freezer no havia acceptat aquella possibilitat. 'Cap mico de l'espai, podia pretendre ridiculitzar-lo d'aquella manera'.

Abans de sentir la força de l'atac d'en Goku, explotant contra el seu cos; en Freezer va pensar que el seu adversari era molt estúpid si pensava de debò que allò s'acabaria allà. I en Goku no va poder fer res més que córrer a la recerca d'una nau. Intentar salvar-se d'alguna manera.

'En el fons no volia morir allà'. D'alguna manera li devia al seu fill sobreviure. Als seus amics. 'En aquell moment crític era quan més ganes tenia de viure'. Sense saber com va pensar en la Nasu. Va recordar altres moments de la seva vida. En Son Gohan, en Krilín i l'avi que l'havia acollit a la Terra. Però també va venir-li a la memòria l'estat en què l'havia trobat a ella, quan havia arribat a Nàmek i havia evitat que les forces especials els guanyessin. La desesperació de no poder-se salvar ara a ell mateix va recordar-li inexplicablement la sensació que li havia travessat l'espina dorsal llavors.

Va tenir una idea. 'Havia de provar-ho'.

I de sobte, en qüestió de segons, Nàmek havia explotat.

.

– El meu pare no morirà – Repetia en Son Gohan convençut. Tornarà. Trobarà la manera de tornar.

El convenciment d'en Gohan havia despertat inevitablement el caràcter superb i burleta d'en Vegeta.

– El teu pare és mort. I tu ets un guerrer de l'espai – Havia rigut amb crueltat i prepotència, apropant-s'hi – Si vols pots estar ara a les meves ordres. O això o enfrontar-te a mi.

Havia estat aquella la mateixa actitud reprovable amb la que el saiyan havia informat ja als presents; que si als namekians els faltava ara un poble sencer, que a diferència dels altres no havia ressuscitat, era perquè no havia estat en Freezer qui els havia matat. 'Havien demanat al drac que ressuscités aquells que havien mort en aquella determinada circumstància'. I ell no era, de cap de les maneres, en Freezer ni un dels seus sequaços. Per tant, aquells a qui havia matat, seguien morts.

La Nasu va mirar-s'ho, sentint-se espantada per en Gohan. 'I ara què pensava fer en Vegeta?'. Hores d'ara ella ja havia canviat definitivament de bàndol.

Des del planeta d'en Kaito, en Iamxa havia estat l'encarregat d'explicar a la Bulma que no podrien reviure ni en Son Goku ni en Krilín. El Déu assegurava que, en haver explotat el planeta, quan revisquessin, ells tornarien a morir enmig de l'espai exterior.

– El meu pare tornarà – repetia en Son Gohan, davant l'evident provocació d'en Vegeta. – Passi el que passi, tornarà! – En primer lloc, el nen havia apartat (de forma brusca) la mà falsament amable de l'home, però després el fill d'en Goku havia acabat colpejant-lo amb ràbia.

La Nasu va avançar un pas endavant, però va ser la Bulma, la primera que va intentar dir-hi alguna cosa i defensar en Gohan: – Escolta! Deixa'l en pau! – En Cor Petit, malgrat tot, havia fet a la terrícola un sorprenent gest amb la mà. No podia intervenir-hi.

'Però ella sí', va pensar per si mateixa la Nasu. Havia observat com en Gohan prenia avantatge, i com en Vegeta el desafiava i aconseguia evitar-ne tots els cops.

Però ara realment el nen, encara que fos meitat saiyajin, estava sent apallissat.

– Vegeta! Prou! – Havia cridat, corrent cap al lloc on (de sobte) havia caigut un combatiu Son Gohan.

– No! – L'havia deturat en Cor Petit, que ja havia frenat la Bulma abans. 'Què dimonis observava i per què no era ell qui hi intervenia?'.

– Hauries de ser tu, qui hi fes alguna cosa, no? – Li havia preguntat, amb aire desconcertat.

– En Son Gohan, ho pot fer – 'Era absurda confiança en el marrec?'. Tant li havia de ser a la Nasu, ja que ella teòricament ni tan sols hauria d'estar del seu costat. 'Però el cert és que hi estava'. – Necessita desfogar-se. Acaba de morir el seu pare.

– El Vegeta el pot matar – Havia respost convençuda, ja enlairant-se. Disposada a dir-li alguna cosa al seu germà, encara que acabés rebent ella. 'Tot i així no era estúpida: en Vegeta no lluitava amb totes les seves forces. Només s'estava venjant del nen, per haver-se atrevit a desafiar-lo'.

Llavors en Cor Petit l'havia subjectat fort del braç, sense que ella s'ho esperés: – T'he dit que no. – Allò l'havia enrabiat de debò. Ja ni tan sols era per en Son Gohan, o per en Vegeta, per qui estava tenint aquella discussió.

La ràbia va fer-li perdre el sentit del moment en què es trobaven, i llavors només va ser capaç d'indignar-se febrilment per l'actitud inconcebible del namekià.

– Qui dimonis t'has pensat que ets? – va apartar-li el braç amb força, encegada per com d'enfadada se sentia ara. – Com goses ni tan sols donar-me ordres? Per quina estúpid sentit de la ridiculesa, hauria jo de fer-te el més mínim cas?

– Ets estúpida. Què et penses que faries intervenint-hi? – No va dir res més, però el fet que ella intuís que el namekià l'estava infravalorant, va acabar de fer-la enfadar.

– I tu per quin coi d'absurda cosa creus que estàs parlant amb algú indefens? – Si res més no l'hagués distret en aquell moment, estava segura d'haver-lo pogut colpejar. 'Ho havia volgut amb totes les seves forces'.

Només els crits de la Bulma, en veure l'estat en què havia quedat ara en Son Gohan, va apartar-los d'aquella discussió sobtada.

En Vegeta va emprendre el vol en direcció al marrec, disposat a colpejar-lo de nou, empès per l'adrenalina del combat; i en Cor Petit, abans i tot de socórrer en Gohan, va mirar-se en Dende amb confusió. 'L'odi que sentia per aquella estúpida saiyajin, feia que fins i tot perdés el sentit comú'.

El príncep es disposava a rematar el noi, mentre ara sí en Cor Petit va intervenir-hi.

– Ni se't passi pel cap – És clar que no pensava deixar que (per res del món) li passés res dolent a aquell nen. 'Però el coneixia prou per saber que havia necessitat desfogar-se'. I en Vegeta s'havia merescut els cops que el nen havia aconseguit donar-li, fins que havia perdut el control de la baralla, perquè el príncep era, en aquells moments, més fort i experimentat que ell.

La Nasu va remugar de lluny. 'Resultava que el namekià _sí_ podia decidir quan salvava en Son Gohan i quan, en canvi, deixava que l'apallissessin'.

Va fer-se ella mateixa un massatge cansat a les temples, deixant-se una mà al front. 'Les discussions amb aquell namekià sempre se li acabaven escapant de les mans'. Pel que es veia aquella era una desesperació mútua.

.

Minuts de tensa espera després. 'Quan ja no hi havia res que esperar, perquè en Kaito els hi ho havia dit clar: no hi havia esperança per en Son Goku; la Nasu va asseure's al terra amb les cames creuades'.

'I ara què?'

– Si com en Xaos, Déu el troba i el porta al regne d'en Kaito, hi ha alguna possibilitat – Havia tornat a explicar la Bulma amb la mirada fixa en l'herba d'aquell terreny terrestre – Si no és així, sempre es ressuscita on s'ha mort. Però Nàmek ja no existeix... al seu lloc només hi ha espai sideral. A més, en Kaito no té cap poder sobre el territori de Nàmek.

Tot semblava perdut.

– I si feu servir una mica el cap? – La pregunta desafiant d'un Vegeta que tornava a estar repenjat al mateix arbre que abans, va fer girar la Bulma, però també la Nasu i en Cor Petit.

– Podríeu portar l'ànima o el que sigui d'en Kakarot i fer-lo ressuscitar després ... – Va dir en Vegeta amb el mateix gest fastiguejat amb el que s'hi havia dirigit ja abans. Però aquesta vegada havia despertat l'entusiasme de la noia terrícola i, per estrany que resultés després de tot, d'en Son Gohan. Al cap i a la fi era la solució que els tornaria en Son Goku.

La Nasu va mirar-se'l amb un mig somriure que va intentar amagar a l'instant. 'Allò havia estat realment bé'. Encara que li endevinava les intencions. 'Devia frissar per saber què hi havia de cert en el poder d'en Goku com a superguerrer, i aconseguir vèncer-lo'.

Ell mateix va confessar-ho just després.

_El gest_, malgrat tot, havia deixat un prou acceptable regust de boca a aquells que l'havien escoltat. 'Almenys això va pensar la Nasu, quan la Bulma va anunciar que en breu els vindrien a recollir'. Havia convidat els namekians a quedar-se seva una temporada. I a algú més.

Però allò no havia estat el que havia sorprès de debò a la jove saiyajin.

– I tu també. – S'havia dirigit a en Vegeta, després de convidar els namekians. – Segur que no pots pagar un hotel. Et faré força menjar, segur que menges molt, com en Goku. – I llavors havia vingut la frase lapidària que la Nasu havia esperat que el seu germà respongués amb més que un atac de fúria: – Això sí, encara que jo t'agradi, no m'has de fer res de mal.

Va intentar aguantar el riure en veure la cara d'en Vegeta. 'Aquella terrestre havia aconseguit descol·locar-lo de debò'. Si no fos així, ja seria morta.

Tot i així, a qui no semblava haver fet gens de gràcia tot allò era a en Cor Petit. 'Aparentava molest i seriós'.

.

El namekià no oblidava que la jove amiga d'en Son Goku, acabava de ficar a casa seva, convivint amb molts d'ells, un autèntic psicòpata, que havia arribat a la Terra no feia pas massa temps amb l'objectiu d'aniquilar-los.

En realitat, potser no era la Nasu qui el desesperava. 'El més normal és que odiés aquella raça, perquè ells havien estat llavors responsables de la seva mort'.

.

La Nasu també se sentia força estranyada. 'Aquells terrícoles – almenys els que ella ja coneixia – eren ben peculiars'.

I llavors va començar a pensar en què era el moment que havia estat esperant. 'Els seus amics ressuscitarien en Kakarot, però ella ja no hi seria'.

Va sentir un lleuger mal de panxa en pensar-ho. 'Però no hi havia res que l'empenyés a quedar-se a la Terra'. En Freezer ja era mort i el seu poble havia estat venjat.

Tot havia anat com ella sempre havia imaginat. Però no compartia en absolut les ànsies del seu germà per governar l'univers. Hauria de plantejar-se refer la seva vida, i ho faria allà on havia pertanyut els darrers 25 anys sense ni tan sols adonar-se'n. Al planeta en què havia estat la filla d'en Pineau, un tsufur.

En aquell instant, va descendir una nau plena de gent. La Nasu va respirar profundament, la _filla_ que l'home es trobaria en aterrar, seria una altra completament diferent de la que havia marxat a Nàmek.

Esperava estar a temps de tornar a en Pineau, tot allò que li havia donat ell com a pare adoptiu. Va mirar de reüll en Vegeta de nou. 'Estava segura que ell no ho entendria'.

L'odiaria quan comprovés la relació més que cordial que ara l'unia als tsufurs. 'I en tindria raons. La guerra civil que havia assolat la raça d'en Pineau, havia estat motiu d'odi saiyajin durant molt temps. De pares a fills s'explicaven aquelles històries en què els tsufurs havien estat un poble que els havia menystingut, i tractat d'autèntics bàrbars'.

I al revés també existien aquell tipus d'històries en què els únics culpables eren els guerrers de l'espai. 'En Mefus n'havia escoltat molts d'aquells relats', va pensar la Nasu amb resignació. A aquelles alçades era impossible saber quina era del cert la veritable història del planeta Plant, anomenat Vegeta a posteriori.

Fos com fos, els dos germans de la monarquia saiyajin estarien, a partir d'ara, més lligats a la Terra del que ni tan sols es podien arribar a imaginar llavors.


	19. Capítol 18 La Terra que ens acull

**Capítol 18. La Terra que ens acull **

Va veure la nau apropar-se pel cel. I la porta obrir-se. Va baixar aquella dona, la Xixi. Que, malgrat les pors d'en Son Gohan, va córrer a abraçar el seu fill, sense parlar-li ni de llibres ni de batalles en què no hauria d'haver participat.

Van baixar el Follet Tortuga i els altres amics d'en Kakarot que ella havia conegut a l'hospital. I llavors va veure'l a ell. A en Pineau, visiblement més vell. 'Havia estat disposat, quan la Xixi ho havia suggerit, a emprendre també un viatge a Nàmek'.

A ajudar-los d'alguna manera. 'Encara que en realitat se sabessin inútils al respecte.

Va avançar a pas accelerat, amb en Mefus seguint-lo de lluny, cap a la noia que era llavors dempeus no gaire lluny de la Bulma.

– Nasu... – L'emoció de l'home era als seus ulls. Però respectava la manera de ser de la noia i sabia que no podia abraçar-la, sense que se sentís incòmode. 'O potser, a aquelles alçades, s'equivocava'.

El cert és que la jove saiyajin s'havia tret un gran pes de sobre amb la mort del tirà que havia destruït el seu planeta. Va posar una mà a l'espatlla a l'antic esclau, amb un ampli i sincer somriure. L'home va saber llegir-li els pensaments.

Va abraçar-la paternalment. 'Havia temut no tornar a veure-la amb vida'.

Van mantenir-se així uns segons, fins que ella va alçar la vista cap al noi que ara era ja dos passos per darrere d'en Pineau. 'En Mefus'.

– Hola, noi! Ja t'has portat bé? – Va preguntar amb un nou aire de germana gran burleta. 'En Vegeta feia estona que l'observava astorat i completament avorrit i fastiguejat'.

Sabia que en Mefus pensava en fer o dir alguna cosa, però que no ho feia per en Pineau. I per ella. 'La mirada del nebot de l'ancià tsufur li ho confirmava'. Amb ell també hi havia un estrany pacte no verbal de pau.

Per la seva banda, en Vegeta ho havia intuït en veure-li les robes, però ho comprovava del cert en aquell instant. 'Ella no només simpatitzava amb aquella raça inferior i dèbil. També s'hi abraçava impunement'.

– Sento ganes de vomitar... – va murmurar prou alt perquè, en passar pel costat d'ella, tots aquells individus indignes ho sentissin.

No obstant, però, la Nasu sempre havia esperat una reacció pitjor en el Vegeta. 'S'havia imaginat que en descobrir que ella s'havia quedat al costat d'en Pineau, el primer que ell faria seria ajusticiar-lo, per la confiança que ella li havia donat, sent de la raça que era'. Havia imaginat finals tràgics i dolorosos. I, ja en el moment que havia comprès que li devia tantes coses a en Pineau, fins i tot havia pensat en enfrontaments irats amb el seu germà.

Però aquest s'havia limitat a mostrar el fàstic que sentia. 'Se sentia avergonyit d'ella, però no semblava voler matar les persones que havien estat part d'aquella vida d'espera i tens orgull que la Nasu havia dut fins el seu primer viatge a la Terra'.

.

Va pujar a l'aeronau amb els altres, malgrat que la seva intenció no era la de quedar-se a la Terra gaire temps més.

– El pare de la Bulma ens està fent unes reparacions, perquè la nau amb què vam venir, ens pugui tornar a casa en menys dies – Va comentar distretament en Pineau a en Follet Tortuga, encara sense demanar-li a ella si els acompanyaria en aquell viatge de tornada a casa.

– Us podríeu quedar uns dies – Va interrompre'ls la Bulma, entusiasmada per tenir tanta gent a casa seva – La Nasu i tots nosaltres ens mereixem un descans després de la terrible experiència de Nàmek.

La jove princesa saiyajin va limitar-se a somriure-li amb simpatia. 'Sí, potser l'únic que ara volia era dormir i descansar fins a quedar esgotada de fer-ho'.

.

En arribar a Corporació Capsula tots havien quedat sorpresos per l'enorme edifici. Fins i tot en Vegeta s'havia mirat amb interès algunes de les parts d'aquella peculiar casa plena de tecnologia. 'Sobretot la nau que hi havia a l'exterior'. Ell també entrenaria com en Kakarot. Era així, doncs, jugant amb les gravetats, com l'imbècil de classe baixa, s'havia convertit en superguerrer?

Va amenaçar el pare de la Bulma per obtenir ajuda en aquell aspecte, però malgrat el rostre fastiguejat d'en Cor Petit, la noia de cabells blaus no va arribar a dir-li res aquella vegada.

La jove terrícola semblava (no obstant) haver perdut la por al saiyajin. Fins a tres ocasions en els següents dies, la Nasu havia arribat a sentir-la remugar o cridar per alguna actitud que rebutjava del seu germà. Mentrestant en Vegeta es limitava a fer vida dins d'aquella nau on podia entrenar com ho havia fet en Son Goku de camí a Nàmek.

.

– Tu... Així també et penses quedar aquí? – Va preguntar la Nasu, baixant el primer dia de l'aeronau, tot observant com en Cor Petit mirava els altres namekians de lluny.

En Cor Petit va deixar anar un soroll molest que bé podia ser un assentiment, i va enlairar-se per fer solemne guàrdia en un dels sostres de l'edifici. 'Definitivament no se'n fiava un pèl d'en Vegeta'.

En Pineau va somriure a la Nasu, tot i que va mantenir una actitud distant i allunyada d'en Vegeta. 'No podia amagar el temor que li generava un home tan semblant al rei que l'havia esclavitzat'.

– Tot anirà bé – Li havia assegurat ella, abans que la Bulma els hi assignés un parell d'habitacions semicirculars a la planta superior de l'edifici.

– Tu pots dormir sola aquí – Havia dit l'amfitriona que continuava amb el bon humor amb què havia convidat a tothom en aquell prat – Sóc una noia i entenc que voldràs estar sola, dutxar-te, pensar en les teves coses. Els homes ja s'espavilaran en una habitació de dos llits que he fet preparar al final del passadís. – Li havia guinyat l'ull amb empatia amistosa.

La Nasu s'havia limitat a assentir amb alguna cosa semblant a l'amabilitat.

– Ah! – Havia afegit la Bulma – I necessitaràs roba. T'he deixat un top blanc i uns texans sobre el llit. Això que portes, és ja a les últimes.

'Era veritat'. Havia dut una altra muda, comprimida en una bossa de butxaca petitíssima, a la nau amb la què havien viatjat a Nàmek, però ara ja no hi havia nau ni roba tsufur que posar-se.

Tot de robots domèstics anaven i venien per aquella planta de Corporació Capsula.

La noia va entrar amb un nou somriure divertit a l'habitació. 'Li resultava graciosa aquella manera que la Bulma tenia d'expressar-se quan se sentia eufòrica'.

Immediatament després de tancar la porta, va deixar caure a terra la roba bruta i estripada que duia posada. Nua com anava va observar un moment la silueta de la ciutat terrestre a través de les cortines que onejaven a la finestra.

Va observar-se amb prou detall per localitzar exactament un parell de blaus al pit dret i tota una cama morada, plena de ferides que començaven a cicatritzar. 'No semblava que li hagués de quedar cap marca'. Però, de moment, era un record prou evident de l'horror de Nàmek. Sense pressa, va caminar fins al bany interior de la cambra. On va poder-se dutxar amb tranquil·litat.

Mentre l'aigua queia pel seu cap, els seus pensaments també anaven i venien amb idees més o menys esbojarrades. 'Potser sí que tornaria a veure en Son Goku. Al cap i a la fi, havien decidit que el ressuscitarien en 130 dies, que era el que necessitaven per a què tornessin a funcionar les Boles de Drac de Nàmek. Era un temps prudent. Podien esperar-se'.

Però per què volia esperar-se? No tenia cap sentit. Ell ja havia estat l'heroi que ella esperava. Ja havia revenjat al seu poble. A partir d'ara els seus camins es separaven.

Va enrotllar-se una tovallola al cos per sortir de la dutxa i vestir-se. Dormiria molt profundament durant moltes hores. 'Estava esgotada'.

Sabia, però, que en Vegeta no s'ho havia agafat tot amb tanta filosofia. Hores d'ara ja el sentia entrenar dins aquella nau que havia manat que li ensenyessin i li preparessin. El pare de la Bulma també treballava al seu taller amb uns nous robots que pretenien satisfer el príncep dels guerrers. Un invent que el científic havia decidit deixar provar al jove guerrer, ja que aquest li havia demanat entrenar en les mateixes condicions que en Son Goku.

La mare de la Bulma, en canvi, es passejava amunt i avall amb safates de pastissets. I no desaprofitava l'ocasió per observar el jove _ben plantat_, com ella mateix anomenava en Vegeta.

'Eren molt amables amb algú que ja els hi havia deixat clar que encara pretenia dominar l'univers'. Però no actuaven per por. Era més aviat una barreja d'amabilitat i naturalitat franca amb què semblaven tractar a tothom. Era força particular. 'Fins i tot, tenint en compte que la Bulma no semblava haver-los explicat (exactament) quin havia estat el paper d'en Vegeta en la mort d'alguns dels seus amics, la primera vegada que aquest havia arribat a la Terra'.

Potser és que no se'l prenien seriosament. No, almenys, quan aquest els amenaçava. O simplement confiaven molt en el Son Goku. 'Ella mateixa tenia els seus dubtes al respecte del que pretendria fer en Vegeta després de tot allò'. Al cap i a la fi, el príncep bé sabia que quan ressuscités en Kakarot, no podria destruir res, sense que el fill d'en Bardock – que ara era el famós superguerrer – li plantés cara.

Fins i tot esperar-lo, per enfrontar-s'hi, no tenia gaires possibles finals feliços per en Vegeta. O així ho veia ella. Va somriure. 'El príncep saiyajin era tossut i persuasiu amb els seus objectius'. Potser sí que aconseguiria entrenar prou per enfrontar-s'hi.

Seguia sent l'orgullós fill del rei dels guerrers de l'espai i el seu germà. 'Confiava però en què s'oblidés d'allò de destruir la terra'. Aquell aparentava ser un planeta fantàstic que la Nasu ja no tenia cap ganes de veure desaparèixer.

I era el planeta on havia crescut _ell_: el planeta d'en Kakarot.

.

Dies després, quan el so de la nau i l'entrenament d'en Vegeta ja s'havia convertit en una rutina habitual en aquella casa, la Nasu menjava tranquil·lament amb en Pineau i la mare de la Bulma en la còmode cuina d'aquella casa.

Pràcticament no havia sortit de la seva habitació en aquells dies, però sabia que ara era la Bulma qui havia decidit que es faria càrrec de les destrosses en la nau i els robots que el seu germà infligia allà dia sí i dia també. 'Ho havia sentit dir a la noia, un bon dia que l'hereva de Corporació Capsula s'havia llevat cridant perquè alguna cosa de l'aparell ja no funcionava correctament'.

Pel que semblava en Vegeta li havia exigit que ho arreglés. 'Al seu estil, sense un si us plau ni un per què, i la noia no s'havia tallat un pèl en insultar-lo i ficar-se amb el seu títol monàrquic alienígena i la pompositat que aquest comportava'.

Si en Vegeta no els assassinava allà mateix, era clarament perquè esperava enfrontar-se a en Kakarot, un cop aquest trepitgés aquella casa en reviure. 'I perquè creia que la clau del poder d'en Son Goku podia tenir alguna cosa a veure amb el dur entrenament que havia dut a terme dins d'una nau com aquella'.

Però, de totes maneres, a la Nasu aquella actitud més o menys passiva – malgrat la supèrbia – començava a intrigar-la. 'Potser el seu germà no era exactament com ella es pensava i com ell es ventava de ser'. Si era capaç d'estar-se 130 dies sense matar a ningú d'aquell planeta, potser era perquè hi havia més en el Vegeta que un psicòpata incontrolat que pretenia ser l'únic governador de l'univers. 'Encara que aquell desig sí que el tingués, i que hagués actuat sempre com qualsevol saiyajin implacable del vast univers'.

Les coses, malgrat tot, havien canviat força pel seu quasi desaparegut poble. La Nasu creia que era, doncs, l'hora de canviar aquella actitud. 'Ella almenys no pretenia rivalitzar per ser encara més terrible que en Freezer en els seus propers anys de vida'. I esperava secretament que en Vegeta tampoc ho fes.

Estava fermament convençuda que era l'hora de deixar els crims de la seva raça en el passat. 'Es podia conviure en pau amb d'altres races'. En Son Goku n'era un exemple. I aquella colla de tsufurs amb què havia crescut també.

.

Un bon dia, d'aquelles 130 primeres jornades que els namekians havien viscut a Corporació Capsula, la Nasu va decidir sortir als jardins a desentumir-se i entrenar. 'Necessitava l'exercici físic per no viure en un estat continu d'apatia'.

Va revisar amb desgana alguns dels vestits, samarretes i pantalons que la Bulma li havia deixat en un petit armari del que ara era la seva habitació. Aquells pantalons de tela estranya i rígida que semblaven agradar als terrícoles, no li anaven gens bé per exercitar-se, ja ho havia comprovat quan setmanes enrere, gairebé els havia estripat durant un solitari entrenament. Va trobar-hi un vestit blau fosc de lycra, amb un curiós cinturó de formes entrecreuades de to blau cel. Va subjectar-se la part de dalt d'aquell vestit sense mànigues al coll, i va posar-se uns moderns guants sense dits que imaginava que hi anaven en conjunt. Era un vestit senzill de coll alt i tall curt, que a la vegada no cobria ni braços ni espatlles.

Va estar-hi gairebé tota la tarda, fent exercici físics, flexions i lleugers cops a l'aire. Havia començat fent-ho descalçada, però havia acabat agafant sense permís unes botes blanques del seu germà, que s'havia trobat tirades prop del lloc on els robots d'aquella casa posaven les coses a rentar, per ordre de la Bulma i la seva mare. Sabia que en Pineau l'observava des d'una finestra, perquè l'havia vist d'altres vegades.

Estava segura que, més enllà, hi hauria en Mefus; insistint-li per tornar a casa. 'Sabia que el noi desitjava marxar tan aviat com fos possible. Odiava conviure amb en Vegeta, encara que aquest no es relacionés amb absolutament ningú en aquella casa'. Tan sols, una vegada o dues a la setmana, intercanviava renecs amb la jove científica: per exigir amb vehemència algun que altre arranjament als aparells que solia fer servir per entrenar. I la majoria de vegades eren només roncs malhumorats, que la noia responia amb insults. 'En Mefus odiava saber-se en la mateixa casa d'un guerrer de l'espai, sobretot d'aquell en concret, i la Nasu sabia que no era l'únic que se sentia així'.

En Cor Petit també odiava aquella situació. Però ell era allà, bàsicament perquè sense en Goku s'havia autoimposat la tasca de vigilar-lo. La Nasu se sentia molesta, no perquè no trobés normal que no se'n fiessin en absolut d'en Vegeta, sinó perquè odiava passejar-se per aquella casa, pels jardins interiors on hi havia els namekians, i trobar-se amb la mirada desconfiada del guerrer de Nàmek.

– Un altre cop aquí... – Va comentar desganada en trobar-se'l, prop dels rierols d'aquelles sales immenses plenes d'animals i dinosaures.

En Cor Petit va mirar-la un instant, abans de respondre-li: – El meu poble és aquí.

– Saps perfectament que no estàs aquí per ells, sinó per en Vegeta – va dir-li amb un somriure que pretenia, malgrat tot, ser amable. – Jo tampoc me'n fiaria, saps?

A l'home va semblar fer-li gràcia aquell comentari: – Ningú amb dos dits de front... – El namekià va mirar al seu voltant. 'Donant a entendre que en aquella casa era, precisament, el que faltava: dos dits de front'.

– És immens... o potser és perquè fa temps que no xafava res semblant a un palau – Va comentar ella, deixant de banda la mena de guerra freda que mantenien entre ells. – Però ja falta poc perquè tot torni a la normalitat. Tu podràs deixar de vigilar-lo, el meu germà emprendrà els seus plans a l'univers, i jo me'n tornaré d'on he vingut.

– Esperem-ho. – va murmurar. Més enllà en Dende i dos dels nens namekians jugaven entre sí, quan en Vegeta va aparèixer de sobte.

– Aparteu-vos d'aquí o us en recordareu de mi – va dir amb ràbia en el moment que un dels petits s'entrebancava sense voler-ho amb ell. El guerrer de l'espai va agafar el nen per la bata, però en Cor Petit havia estat més ràpid en reaccionar, i ja era davant seu.

'S'havia mogut a una gran velocitat'. La Nasu va sospirar amb resignació. Aquella convivència acabava amb els nervis de qualsevol: – Ni se't passi pel cap, tocar-los.

Per sort aquells conats d'enfrontament, sempre finalitzaven amb un dels pares de la Bulma apareixent com de miracle i calmant-ho tot amb un comentari fora de lloc. Si no era el progenitor Brief amb algun comentari sobre les seves noves invencions, per la nau on entrenava en Vegeta; era la mare de la noia amb els pastissets i les seves històries sobre l'atractiu del saiyajin o, ja fins i tot, d'en Cor Petit. 'La dona semblava fer aquells comentaris a qualsevol dels amics que la seva filla portés allà'.

.

En Vegeta, però, passava la majoria dels dies entrenant dins d'aquella nau.

_En aquella breu (però intensa) temporada a Nàmek, havia tingut molts moments per recordar amb tot detall com havia estat la seva vida sota la llei del tirà Freezer. Ara n'hi venien alguns a la ment. 'Amb en Nappa i en Raditz a les seves ordres'. Destruint planetes i conquerint galàxies senceres. _

_Recordava perfectament quan, de més joves, el Nappa o en Raditz encara havien cregut que en algun moment obtindrien una generosa recompensa d'en Freezer. _

– _Si fos de vosaltres no n'estaria orgullós. Has dit tres dies? Tres dies per conquerir aquell absurd planeta? – Havia dramatitzat el tirà davant la diversió d'en Dodoria i en Zarbon. Se'n burlava d'ells tant com podia– Ja us en podeu anar. Si us necessito, ja us ho faré saber... _

_En Nappa es negava a acceptar aquell tracte, però en Zarbon assegurava que ell ho podria haver fet en un sol dia. 'Eren algunes d'aquelles humiliacions, les que se li havien quedat marcades dins la pell'. _

_En Nappa i en Raditz havien trigat temps a entendre que estaven lligats de peus i mans a les ordres d'en Freezer. 'L'idiota d'en Nappa fins i tot havia estat a punt d'enfrontar-s'hi una vegada'. Però ell s'havia mantingut fred i constant en allò. 'Ja arribaria el moment de venjar-se'n'. _

_De què li hagués servit llavors queixar-se del destí del seu poble, si encara no podia vèncer en Freezer? Tindria paciència fins que pogués esclafar-lo. _

_Era el mateix motiu pel qual mai havia volgut escoltar la veritat que la Nasu havia intentat explicar-li. 'No havia estat un meteorit qui havia destruït el seu món'. _

I al final havia estat un guerrer de classe baixa qui havia aconseguit realitzar aquell desig fervent de venjança que ell havia guardat dins seu. Li ho havia demanat en l'últim sospir de vida, però ara no estava segur de poder-li perdonar mai que hagués gosat desbancar el que havia de ser el lloc a l'univers. El superguerrer llegendari de les històries saiyajin. 'No, no li ho podria perdonar mai'.

Aquells terrícoles eren estúpids si es pensaven que sent amables aconseguirien el seu perdó. 'Encara que aquella dona humana insolent el tractés amb tot menys amb temor'. Era tot força estúpid, si li ho permetien pensar. Però no renunciaria a entrenar en les mateixes condicions en les que ho havia fet en Kakarot.

.

.

A la capital de l'oest havien passat 130 dies, amb força rapidesa i una nova rutina a la que tots s'havien intentat adaptar.

– No hi ha res comestible... – Havia remugat en Vegeta a la cuina, en detectar el petit _ki_ de la humana entrant en aquella sala.

– Doncs, mira... T'hauràs d'esperar – Havia fet ella tranquil·lament – Avui és el dia en què per fi invocarem el drac de Nàmek. Ahir vaig haver d'enviar l'avís al Follet Tortuga i als altres, i em vaig oblidar de fer la comanda amb l'ordinador. Pots buscar-te la vida per menjar, si vols. –

Va riure sola.

Se li va ocórrer de sobte aquell comentari. Va trobar-ho graciós en dir-ho, però va penedir-se'n en veure la cara de l'home: – O és que en aquells planetes que et dedicaves a arrasar com un bàrbar hi havien inventat ja les neveres?

El següent que va escoltar, va ser el cop de porta que va fer l'home en sortir de la cuina. 'Com se li acudia a aquella humana estúpida, bromejar amb allò? Que no veia que se'ls podia carregar en qualsevol moment?'.

.

Durant tot aquell matí, havien començat a arribar les amistats d'en Kakarot. A l'espera d'aquella resurrecció. 'El primer que faria ell en trobar-se'l, seria reptar-lo. Enfrontar-s'hi'. Però ella, insolent com era, l'havia de molestar una vegada més: – Ja t'ha passat aquest mal humor crònic que gastes? – va dir sense mirar-lo en passar pel seu costat, buscava els seus amics que ja eren tots al jardí amb el matrimoni Brief.

En Vegeta aquesta vegada no va callar.

– Si ets amable, perquè així creus que te'n salvaràs... Ho portes clar – va modular la veu – Quan m'hagi carregat en Kakarot, us mataré a tots.

Ella se l'havia quedat mirant de sobte. Amb alguna cosa que llavors en Vegeta no va entendre.

– Et penses que som amables, perquè així no ens mataràs? – va somriure lleugerament – Us hem tractat a tots de la mateixa manera, i que jo sàpiga cap dels nàmeks ens pensa pelar. – Va exagerar aquell comentari amb to grandiloqüent: – Pren-t'ho com una mostra de la nostra innata bondat.

– Ja – Va respondre ell escèptic. 'Aquella era potser la conversa més llarga que havien tingut en 130 dies'.

A la Nasu ni tan sols li havia dirigit la paraula. S'havia limitat a mirar-la amb fàstic cada vegada que hi havia coincidit. 'Desaprovava extremadament aquella cordial relació que mantenia amb una de les races més menyspreables de la galàxia: els tsufurs'.

A aquells dos homes, que s'havien passat dies sencers conversant amb els namekians de més edat, no s'havia dignat ni a mirar-los. 'Per ell eren menys que deixalla'.

Un vell esclau i el seu nebot. Ni ell mateix s'explicava per què no els matava. 'Potser perquè eren rates que no valien ni aquell esforç'. Ni el maldecap que li suposaria que la seva germana li retragués el seu assassinat.

'I en realitat l'havien ajudat a dur a terme el seu pla. Sense aquell home, la tossuda de la Nasu, no se n'hagués anat mai d'aquell planeta quan era només una cria'. Tot aquell temps amb en Freezer, hagués estat molt més humiliant.

.

Per la seva banda, la noia saiyajin va recollir-se el cabell en una cua alta, abans de baixar a aquella trobada amb tots els amics d'en Son Goku. Aquell era un pentinat que li havia suggerit la mateixa Bulma, la tarda abans. Ho havia fet tot observant-la entrenar, mentre ella es banyava en la piscina que tenien als jardins. Li havia dit que podria quedar-li bé, recollir-se el cabell així. I, aquell matí, ella s'havia mirat al mirall i s'havia vist amb tan mal aspecte que havia decidit fer alguna cosa amb la seva aparença. Feia dies que dormia malament i no podia negar que, aquell moment que s'apropava, n'havia tingut part de culpa.

La cua no evitava que els seus cabells saiyajins seguissin declarant-li la guerra.

Va sospirar.

'Sabia que en Son Goku tenia aquí dona i fill. En Kakarot no era per a ella en absolut. En somnis, però, se li havia aparegut ja moltes nits seguides. Havia pensat molt en l'home que l'havia salvat'. Sinó fos per ell, hagués mort en mans de les forces especials. Recordava encara l'escalfor que havia sentit en ser salvada, entre els seus braços.

Ell havia venjat, a més, el seu poble. Era el superguerrer llegendari.

Al seu planeta no existia aquella formula terrestre del matrimoni. Encara que sí que era veritat que un saiyajin tendia a tenir poques parelles al llarg de la seva vida. Un parell o tres com a molt, la majoria dels cops després que l'anterior morís en batalla. En el cas del rei, el seu pare, només una d'oficial. Almenys en l'època de la vida en què es tenien fills. 'Era, és clar, per precaució. Sobretot a Palau. En una raça guerrera, mai sabies qui et podria trair'. I, en general, els viatges que emprenien, feien que aquests aparellaments fossin amb persones del mateix rang, del propi esquadró.

És clar que cadascú era lliure de fer el que volgués.

No eren un poble que conegués clarament allò que aquí havia sentit anomenar per un nom específic com a _amor_ o _enamorament_. La mare de la Bulma en parlava sovint. És clar que aquella dona semblava sentir _allò_ per tots els homes ben plantats que se li apareguessin a casa. Va riure. Era una dona divertida. 'Tan debò aprengués a prendre's la vida amb aquella tranquil·litat, sense donar tanta importància a tot el que l'envoltava'.

Va posar-se la mà al front. Confosa per tots aquells pensaments que l'atabalaven sense sentit. Al seu pare (de fet) no li hagués agradat en absolut que ella, tot una princesa, intentés res amb un soldat de classe baixa. Va burlar-se d'ella mateixa. 'Allò era part del passat'. I en Kakarot també quedaria enrere a partir d'ara.

.

Eren gairebé tots allà fora, quan la Xixi i en Son Gohan havien arribat corrent.

– Perdoneu el retard, és que en Gohan era amb el seu tutor – Va disculpar-se la dona, davant la perplexitat d'una Bulma que ja feia setmanes que duia els cabells llargs – Ha d'estudiar molt, per ser el primer de tots a l'escola.

El nen anava totalment vestit com un terrícola.

– Nasu, hola! – Va saludar-la el petit amb un somriure. La noia saiyajin va adonar-se que la Xixi la mirava sense dir res. La terrícola no es podia treure del cap que aquella dona, que tan amistosament saludava el seu fillet, era la que tan enamorada deien que havia estat del pare d'en Son Goku. 'Sentia molta desconfiança al respecte'.

La Nasu, però, va somriure lleugerament a ambdós. 'No era allà per separar-la d'en Son Goku'. Acceptava que les coses havien anat així. Que ella probablement havia arribat tard a la Terra. D'haver-ho fet anys abans, s'hagués sentit amb forces per resoldre aquells sentiments que se li acumulaven al pit quan pensava en el guerrer. Però havia fet tard.

En aquell instant tenia clar que el saludaria, li agrairia el que havia fet en nom del seu poble, i emprendria el viatge de tornada a casa amb en Pineau i en Mefus. Havia tingut molt temps per pensar-hi.

Minuts després, convocarien per fi el drac Porunga i alguna cosa canviaria de sobte dins la Nasu.

– Bé, primer que vinguin les ànimes d'en Goku i d'en Krilín, morts al planeta Nàmek – Havia demanat la Bulma a en Dende, que era qui havia de formular els desitjos en namekià.

Però llavors, tot i que el drac havia acceptat tornar l'ànima d'en Krilín i ressuscitar-lo després amb un nou desig, no havia pogut fer el mateix amb en Son Goku.

– Perquè és viu... – va assegurar el drac – No puc dur l'ànima d'un viu.

Tots s'havien preguntat per què no tornava si era viu: – Potser se li ha espatllat la nau – va aventurar en Gohan, que tampoc ho entenia.

– No puc. No ho vol – Va explicar el drac quan va arribar el moment de demanar-li ara sí que retornés en Goku, de cos sencer, a la Terra – Diu que d'aquí un temps ja tornarà.

L'estupefacció s'havia apoderat de tots. La Xixi va descarregar la ràbia del moment sobre en Follet Tortuga que, amb forces reticències, havia intentat fer broma respecte la por que aquest pogués tenir al caràcter de la seva dona. 'Però eren rucades'. No era cert que fos per la Xixi.

S'estava entrenant. La Nasu ho va saber en el moment que va parlar el drac. I també ho va intuir en Vegeta, que va emprendre llavors, i sense permís dels amos d'aquell aparell, un viatge espacial a la recerca del seu enemic.

En Krilín els saludava a tots, i intentava esbrinar què era tot el que havia passat, quan en Son Gohan encara es preguntava on era el seu pare.

– Tornarà, Son Gohan. En pots estar segur – Va dir-li en Cor Petit amb un to paternal que no va escapar-se-li a la noia saiyajin.

Va decidir llavors que ella no l'esperaria. 'Aquell nen i la dona terrícola eren els que l'esperarien per anys que passessin'. Ella havia de resoldre encara un assumpte a l'univers, i no podia quedar-se en aquell planeta en què no la lligava res. 'Se sentia decebuda?' Era per això que actuava d'aquella manera, en l'instant en què comprenia que l'esperit saiyajin d'aquell a qui tots anomenaven Son Goku es mantenia intacte en alguna part de la seva ànima? 'El jove guerrer es quedava a entrenar a l'univers, per millorar. Per superar-se a si mateix'.

Era digne de la seva raça. I no obstant havia esperat tot aquell temps per acomiadar-se'n, com si es tractés d'un simple terrícola.

Ella tampoc es podia quedar allà. 'Tenia altres assumptes a resoldre'. I també havia de millorar. 'Aquell viatge l'ajudaria'. No ho tenia gens clar, fins que va comprendre que fins i tot el teòricament menys saiyajin de tots, treia el seu caràcter més guerrer quan menys s'ho esperaven.

Va mirar el cel, per on havia marxat en Vegeta. 'Havia localitzat un germà. Ara trobaria l'altre'. En Tarble es mereixia que ella el busqués. 'Era un d'ells'.

Com sempre ho seria en Son Goku. Va somriure. Era curiós pensar allò llavors, perquè en Kakarot havia insistit molt en repetir que ell no seria mai un saiyajin, que no encaixaria mai en aquella forma de veure la vida. I gairebé l'havia convençuda, tot i poder transformar-se en superguerrer. Amb els dies s'havia convençut a ella mateixa, que tot i la brillant transformació, en Goku sempre seria en el fons un terrícola. 'Malgrat tot, acabava de demostrar a tothom que la lluita era tota la seva vida'.

No era en Kakarot, com ella l'havia buscat. Però tampoc era aquell terrícola, aferrat a les costums terrestres i a la pacífica vida entre amics, que ell li havia donat a entendre que era.

.

– Així què faràs? – Va preguntar-li el Krilín hores després. Era fosc i tots celebraven ja que en Iamxa també havia tornat a la vida. Aquell era el tercer desig que finalment els havia concedit el drac.

Va mirar-se l'amic d'en Kakarot.

– En Pineau i en Mefus marxen demà, amb la nau que els ha arreglat el pare de la Bulma. Jo trigaré uns dies més. Li acabo de demanar que arrangi l'altra nau. Ja saps, amb la que va aterrar en Mefus. – va relatar – M'ha dit que finalment ho pot fer, però que trigarà. Està gairebé inservible.

– On vas? – va demanar el terrestre sorprès. 'No entenia per què no tornava a casa, ni es quedava allà'. Però ella no podia explicar-li del tot.

– Tinc assumptes pendents. Coses de saiyajins – va somriure, fingint malícia, fent que en Krilín retrocedís. Probablement havia pensat el pitjor d'ella.

I llavors havia aparegut la Bulma, amb presses i amb cara d'estar preocupada. 'Aquelles reunions podien convertir-se en cosa de bojos amb molta facilitat'.

– Posa't la gorra de mudar de la meva mare, corre – Li havia cedit un tros de tela, que semblava una boina moderna de color gris fosc. La Nasu se l'havia mirada astorada. I abans que pogués reaccionar la mateixa Bulma li havia col·locat al cap.

– De què va tot això? – Va encertar a demanar, just quan en Iamxa entrava a l'interior de l'edifici.

El noi va mirar la Bulma amb cara d'estar-ne encantat. I va saludar-los: - Ei, Krilín! Hola! Així que la Bulma té convidats a casa? – El noi va allargar la mà cap a la desconeguda – No ens presentes?

La Nasu va veure com l'amic cap pelat d'en Goku i el pare de la Bulma, que era a la porta, es quedaven palplantats.

– Ja t'ho he dit. És una amiga. Ella i el seu germà han tingut certes inconveniències a casa i s'estan quedant aquí. Per això havia deixat roba d'home en una de les habitacions dels pisos superiors.

'La Bulma li estava amagant al seu xicot que havia acollit a casa el responsable de la seva mort'. La Nasu gairebé va poder llegir la cara de confusió d'en Krilín. 'Probablement si la contradeia, la ficava en un bon problema, però no s'havia trobat mai en una situació tan còmica i tan incòmode a l'hora'.

No va dir res. Va somriure amb dificultat. 'Esperava que allò servís'.

– Sí. Pobres, Iamxa. Imagina't, una explosió va destruir-los el pis. – Allò era massa per ser veritat. La Nasu va riure amb incredulitat sense voler. 'Com podia aquella dona estar inventant-se allò davant seu?'. D'acord que ella havia intentat ser agradable amb tots des de que havien arribat de Nàmek. Però, en cap moment, els havia donat tanta confiança.

El noi va relaxar-se: – Oh, Bulma! No saps les coses horribles que havia arribat a pensar... Aquella habitació del segon pis sempre havia estat buida, i ara no només tenia roba interior d'home, sinó que feia olor... a home. – va deixar anar una riallada nerviosa, com si acabés de treure tota la tensió que duia dins: – Per l'amor de Déu, Bulma. Era l'habitació del costat de la teva, què volies que pensés?

La Nasu va caure llavors en una cosa. 'Havia posat un assassí espacial, com la noia mateix l'anomenava, al mateix pis en què dormien ella i els seus pares? I ho havia fet amb tota la tranquil·litat del món'. Hi havia alguna cosa de tot allò que no tenia gaire sentit. Potser sí que tenia raó en Cor Petit i allà els hi faltava a tots una mica de seny.

Li constava que el màxim que hagués pogut passar entre aquells dos, almenys llavors, és que en Vegeta l'assassinés a ella. Però no deixava de ser una situació singular.

'És clar que, probablement aquell terrícola, no es prengués gaire bé el fet que ella acollís l'home que havia provocat la seva mort'.

Va continuar callada mentre la Bulma somreia davant el seu xicot.

En Krilín i ella van mirar-se un moment. Però llavors va entrar en Son Gohan. 'Se n'anava amb la seva mare i volia acomiadar-se d'ells dos'.

– Krilín. La mare vol anar ja cap a casa – El nen va somriure-li – Ens veurem aviat, Nasu? – la Bulma intentava fer indicacions mudes al seu darrere. 'El petit Gohan no entenia res'.

– Nasu? – Va preguntar en Iamxa. Havia escoltat aquell nom en algun altre lloc.

– Jo crec que me'n vaig a descansar – va dir amb una mà al cabell del fill d'en Kakarot – Intentaré que el teu pare em prepari la nau tan aviat com sigui possible... – va sospirar, dirigint-se a la Bulma.

'No volia ni saber com acabaria aquella comèdia'.

Va mirar en Son Gohan, això sí, un darrer cop. 'No l'havia respost'.

– Saps? No ho sé, Gohan. El més probable és que em quedi per l'espai. – va acomiadar-se'n just després, traient-se el peculiar barret amb aire pensatiu. 'No sabia si es tornarien a veure i, per tant, no havia previst respondre la pregunta inicial del noi'. – M'ha alegrat conèixer-vos i lamento haver-vos ficat en aquell embolic, sense advertir-vos-ho abans.

El nen i en Krilín van assentir. La Bulma, mentrestant, va mirar-se amb cert temor el seu xicot que treia ara les seves pròpies conclusions.

.

– Com has pogut? Has donat un sostre a aquell psicòpata? – Havia estat l'únic que havia sentit dir a en Iamxa al dia següent, abans que ell i la Bulma discutissin amb agror i ell desaparegués de casa per uns dies. – Ets massa ingènua, Bulma. Us podria haver matat.

– Ingènua? Com goses dir-me ingènua? No ets el meu pare, Iamxa – La noia no havia cedit ni un centímetre de raó en aquella discussió – Com t'atreveixes a dir qui puc acollir o no aquí? És casa meva! I no ha passat res dolent! No m'ha fet res!

– Què esperaves que et fes? – va preguntar en Iamxa, entre enrabiat i astorat. 'És clar que no havia passat res més, perquè l'únic que podia haver passat amb aquell assassí sota el seu sostre, hauria estat que la matés o assassinés els seus pares'. – En què penses Bulma? Que hi tens al cap?

.

.

Per fi havia arribat el moment de volar. Amb la nau d'en Mefus arreglada i l'antic detector d'en Bardock. 'Voltaria per l'univers, pel tipus de planetes on llavors solien enviar els guerrers amb menys poder'. Aconseguiria esbrinar de quins no n'havien obtingut mai més notícies, ja que en un d'ells hi hauria en Tarble. 'Era qüestió de temps i paciència'. Era relativament fàcil de saber, perquè es tractava dels planetes que hores d'ara encara no havien passat a mans del tirà, que els havia governat després a ells. 'Eren planetes que no estaven encara sota les ordres del desaparegut Freezer'.

Duia un detector vell, i sabia que en Tarble no devia tenir suficient força per destacar d'altres, però l'ancià tsufur havia aconseguit donar-li una pista abans d'enlairar-se amb en Mefus dies enrere. 'Hi havia un parell de petites galàxies, on podien haver-lo enviat. En Pineau n'havia sentit rumors quan era esclau al seu planeta'.

Ella havia promès al tsufur que els seguiria després. Ho faria quan hagués parlat amb en Tarble. Volia conèixer-lo a ell també. El noi no n'era el culpable. No ho era. No, del que haguessin fet els seus pares, de si la seva mare havia decidit morir abans d'afrontar que un dels seus fills no seria mai un soldat d'elit. De totes les coses que havia fet fins llavors, aquella era la que menys entendria el seu germà Vegeta. 'Clar que el príncep no ho havia de saber. No li ho pensava dir'.

L'experiència a Nàmek havia fet que ella madurés en aquell aspecte. 'Però en Vegeta era diferent'. Ell no ho acceptaria mai.

Va mirar-se el complex mapa de galàxies properes a l'antic planeta Vegeta, que li havia dibuixat en brut en Pineau. En un d'aquells indrets hi havia un parell de móns dels quals havia sentit parlar.

Si s'equivocaven en allò, hauria de passar-se anys preguntant i buscant per tot l'univers. 'Però confiava en la informació que tenia en Pineau'. Al cap i a la fi, com a esclau, havia tingut accés a moltes converses de la seva infància que ella ignorava. El rei i els seus soldats parlaven davant d'ell perquè no suposava més que un criat molest. 'Una nosa, només servible de moment, que algun dia hauria de morir'.

.

Va viatjar durant setmanes per galàxies llunyanes. A la Terra encara haurien d'esperar 130 dies més per ressuscitar en Ten Shin Han i en Xaos, i trobar un nou planeta al poble de Nàmek.

I després d'allò encara passarien tot un any en la pau més absoluta.

Va apropar-se a una de les finestretes de la nau per contemplar l'univers curull d'estrelles davant d'ella, d'astres brillants i planetes boirosos. Hi havia hagut una darrera conversa a la Terra. Un descobriment que l'havia colpit d'alguna manera.

– _Adéu, cuida't molt – Havia fet la mare de la Bulma, que sempre semblava distreta i que, en canvi, captava fins al més mínim detall d'aquelles converses que sovint tenien els amics de la seva filla. _

_La Nasu se n'havia acomiadat amb un gest amable, però auster, en el moment que es disposava a pujar a la nau que la duria univers enllà. I llavors havia escoltat allò. _

– _És una sort que per fi arribessis – La jove saiyan s'havia girat encuriosida de sobte pel to somiador de la dona – Quan l'Ulong em va explicar que la vella endevina ja t'esperava, em vaig quedar de pasta de moniato, reina. _

– _La vella endevina? – La noia ni tan sols sabia qui era la vident Baba. Va somriure, pensant-se que era una altra de les sortides absurdes d'aquella gent. _

– _Sí, la Baba. La germana d'en Follet Tortuga – va aclarir amb ganes de parlar d'allò, encara que el seu home semblava fer-li gests contradictoris. 'Com si pensés que no havia de continuar la conversa per aquell camí'. – Imagina't. Tots els nois se'n van burlar quan els va dir que la princesa d'un regne llunyà tenia comptes pendents amb en Son Goku. Bé, o alguna cosa així – va deixar anar una rialla franca i alegre – Et pots creure que es van pensar que era la Xixi?_

_La Nasu va quedar-se un moment estupefacta. 'No entenia si allò era una mena d'història absurda, o si tenia alguna mena de relació amb ella'. Però la dona havia aconseguit que per fi hi posés atenció. _

– _Com diu? – Va demanar estranyada. 'Encara encaixant les peces del puzle'. _

_Però la dona ja no parlava ben bé d'allò. _

– _La Xixi. És una noia simpàtica, no creus? Massa seriosa, pel meu gust. – va fer un petit gest de negació amb els ulls tancats – Tots estaven tan contents, saps? La meva filla no les tenia totes. Però clar... la profecia s'havia complert. Què volies dir-li. És tan guapo en Son Goku, oi?_

– _Ahm... Suposo – Va dir insegura. 'Existia una mena de predicció malèfica, feta per una bruixa terrestre, que havia previst que ella buscaria en Kakarot?'. Va mossegar-se el llavi abans de negar amb el cap – Bé, jo crec que me n'he d'anar ja... hauria de... _

_L'home havia somrigut. 'La Bulma ja li havia dit que l'alienígena havia canviat molt des de que els havia acompanyat a Nàmek. Però a ell li semblava que llavors ja devia ser una gran noia'. _

– _Perdona la meva esposa. A vegades xerra massa... _

– _Passa alguna cosa, pare? – Havia intervingut la Bulma que arribava de compres, acompanyada d'un callat Iamxa, amb qui però semblava reconciliada – Oh! Te'n vas ja? És una pena que no et quedis més... t'hagués dut a fer coses de noies... els guerrers de l'espai només penseu en lluitar i menjar... però sent una dona, suposo que haguéssim trobat activitats civilitzades per realitzar en aquesta ciutat. _

_La Nasu va intentar no enfadar-s'hi i no prendre-s'ho, per tant, seriosament. 'Encara que tampoc va aconseguir somriure'. Ells eren una raça perfectament civilitzada... només que tenien altres prioritats. I bé... la lluita n'era el principal modus vivendi. _

_Però molt endins seu, li havia quedat gravada aquella conversa amb la mare de la jove terrícola. 'En Follet Tortuga li havia dit que en Goku s'havia casat per complir una estranya promesa'. Ja ho sabia. Però desconeixia (en canvi) que, algú, havia previst d'alguna manera la seva arribada. 'Aquella mena d'eterna espera que havia estat la seva infància'. _

En la realitat de la nau espacial va donar-se un cop de cap exprés contra la finestra. 'Quan més canviava. Quan més intentava ser un d'aquells éssers plens de susceptibilitats que ella havia conegut, més tonteries deia'.

.

Abans que una forma immensa de poder, tornés a espantar els amics d'en Goku a la Terra; la Nasu havia aterrat ja a una dotzena de planetes sense èxit i es disposava a visitar un dels darrers de la galàxia que li havia indicat en Pineau.

Havia escoltat rumors d'allò més estranys a l'univers. Pel que semblava encara hi havia soldats i pobles sencers que creien haver vist amb vida al tirà. 'Però era completament impossible'. De res n'estava tan segura.

Un poble d'éssers blancs de mida petita i aspecte robòtic va donar-li la benvinguda aquella vegada. Parlaven un idioma estrany i vivien en completa pau. La veritat era que havia trobat pocs problemes al llarg del seu viatge. Havia entrenat plàcidament en diferents planetes, i havia intentat provar noves gravetats en alguns d'ells. 'Només s'havia topat amb un parell de soldats d'en Freezer, que pretenien saquejar un petit planeta, a les afores de la darrera galàxia on havia estat'. Eren simples i fàcils de derrotar. I havia estat llavors quan li havien dit que el seu senyor vivia.

'Absurditats de pobres miserables que es negaven a acceptar que el tirà ja mai més seria un problema a l'univers'.

.

Aquells éssers que ella no entenia en absolut van conduir-la, entre explicacions inintel·ligibles, a una descampat brillant i blanc que semblava construït artificialment. Va aparèixer llavors una petita extraterrestre, amorfa i força insistent, que li havia continuat parlant en aquell idioma que no coneixia.

La Nasu va bufar: – Puc esperar-me aquí tan com vulgueu. Però dubto que això faci que ens entenguem algun dia... – va pensar que si feia algun gest amable, l'altra potser comprendria que no buscava problemes – Vinc en so de pau.

L'alienígena va respondre-li de nou amb aquell conjunt de sons i xiulets.

– No t'entendré mai, saps? – Mantenia l'esperança de trobar alguna cosa en aquell món, perquè en cap altre havien mostrat tan interès en conèixer-la. 'De fet, tot i els pocs problemes que havia tingut, era el primer en què no havia d'explicar-se, abans de ser ben rebuda'. Solia aixecar, de fet, les sospites de moltes de les poblacions de l'univers.

'L'univers no estava en completa calma. Sinó en una tensa espera. Eren massa els rumors que circulaven sobre en Freezer. I massa pocs els qui coneixien que havia mort'.

Va haver-hi un moment d'exasperant silenci. La fèmina extraterrestre va tibar-la llavors de l'extrem del vestit blau; amb què la Nasu havia emprès el viatge i que ja feia temps que solia utilitzar amb assiduïtat.

– Encara no parlo la teva llengua – Va ser l'únic que va aconseguir dir l'estranya mentre guiava la noia saiyajin per un camí també blanc i empedrat. A banda i banda només hi havia una densa boira baixa, que la Nasu no havia vist abans. 'No s'hi podia distingir res, però el camí en canvi es veia perfectament'. La boira només era als costats. L'extraterrestre desconeguda l'havia mirat llargament, abans de decidir-se a parlar. L'estrafolària alienígena era petita, de pell absolutament blanca, rodona de formes i duia un vestit rosa.

La Nasu va aixecar una cella amb alguna cosa semblant a l'exasperació.

– Però si en parles una mica, per què no havies dit res que s'entengués abans? – Tenia poca paciència, sobretot quan es tractava de perdre el temps de mala manera.

– Ella n'està aprenent. Jo li ensenyo – Una figura més baixa que la Nasu, però molt més alta que l'estrany ésser femení que tenia davant, va fer acte de presència al final d'aquell camí. Hi havia una cabana feta d'un material semblant a la fusta i un noi (aquest sí d'aspecte humà i molt diferent a la resta d'habitants d'aquell planeta) al capdavant de la porta.

Va reconèixer-lo a l'instant. 'Però ell encara no sabia qui era ella'.

En Tarble, que vestia l'antic uniforme saiyajin, perquè probablement algú li hi havia posat una peça de roba així en la nau amb què havia arribat a aquell planeta, va avançar uns passos fins que la petita i peculiar alienígena va posar-se-li al costat amb un somriure infantil.

– Qui ets i què vols? – El noi va mirar llavors la nouvinguda, que era just davant d'ambdós, amb estranyesa. 'D'haver portat l'uniforme saiyan, o el que en veritat era el de l'exèrcit d'en Freezer, l'hagués reconegut en aquell instant'. Però allà només hi veia una noia humanoide, com tantes d'altres a l'univers, amb una cua alta al cabell rebel i negre, i un vestit que res tenia a veure amb la roba saiyajin; encara que la tela blava hi recordés una mica.

– Tarble... – En dir-li el nom, el jove va posar-se en guàrdia. 'No podia ser gens bo que el coneguessin'. A diferència d'en Son Goku, el germà petit de la Nasu recordava perfectament per a què l'havien enviat a aquell planeta. 'Desterrat, amb l'única possibilitat d'eliminar-ne els habitants, quan era conscient que la seva força ni tan sols podia amb aquells dèbils i pacífics éssers vius'. La noia, però, no va callar: – Sóc la Nasu, la teva germana. Estic segura que em recordes. Vas venir aquí amb una programació específica.

En Tarble va témer que ella vingués a matar-lo, per no haver ni tan sols intentat liquidar aquella raça. 'Allò no estava en la seva naturalesa, perquè simplement alguna cosa havia sortit malament en ell'. De gens saiyajins, no era en absolut un guerrer. Era com si hagués nascut amb un defecte de fàbrica.

– Em mataràs?

La jove va negar amb el cap. Lamentant la conclusió natural a la què ell havia arribat: – No és clar, que no. T'he estat buscant perquè volia conèixer-te.

El noi va remirar-la llavors un instant. Alguna cosa en el gest va ser-li per fi familiar.

– Ets... ets la Nasu? – va repetir indecís, com per assegurar-se'n. Ella va assentir. Li ho havia dit feia res.

– Sé que te'n van deixar records, a la programació amb la què et van enviar aquí – va raonar la jove saiyan encara sense apropar-s'hi. – T'he buscat força. Saps?

El noi semblava no entendre-ho i mantenia l'alienígena petita darrere seu, com si l'estigués protegint d'alguna cosa.

– Per què?

Ella va somriure per si mateixa. 'Hi havia tants motius i, alhora, no n'hi havia cap'.

– Perquè les coses han canviat molt. – Va dir simplement.

– Véns sola? – va preguntar encara amb por. Però aquesta vegada ja no amb un gest tan acusat de sobreprotecció sobre la que semblava ser amiga seva.

– Bé, si a saiyajins et refereixes, no només vinc sola, sinó que pràcticament ho estic – va relatar-li amb un somriure amarg – Ja et devien explicar que el nostre planeta va explotar i van morir tots. Gairebé, almenys.

– Menys en Vegeta – va dir ell de sobte – Gent d'aquest planeta l'ha vist a les ordres d'en Freezer. Sí un d'_ells_ vingués aquí, acabarien fàcilment amb tot.

– Això també s'ha acabat, Tarble – la Nasu va apropar-s'hi, fins a posar-li una mà a l'espatlla – Només he vingut a conèixer el meu germà petit. De moment no li he dit res a en Vegeta.

– Ni ho ha de saber – Ella va mirar-lo seriosa. 'Al cap i a la fi en Vegeta no havia pas matat en Pineau com secretament havia temut'. Però entenia les pors d'en Tarble. Hi havia tantes coses sobre les quals havien de parlar. 'Clar que no totes les podria afrontar llavors'. Amb prou feines es coneixien i ell devia pensar encara que la seva mare havia mort en l'explosió del planeta. 'Aquell era, no obstant, un assumpte que sí hagués hagut de tractar abans amb en Vegeta. Saber què en sabia ell, quines preguntes es feia al respecte'. Però coneixent-lo, era impossible. 'No n'hi podia parlar'. Probablement, ho trobés fins i tot normal.

Va assentir calladament.

– Bé, doncs... em presentes la teva amiga? – va intentar canviar així de tema – Ella m'ha portat fins aquí. És possible que hagi sabut que érem de la mateixa raça.

En Tarble va dubtar. Va ser llavors, en aquella breu vacil·lació, quan la Nasu va adonar-se'n: el noi encara duia la característica cua dels saiyajins. Era paradoxal que fos ell l'únic que conservés aquell tret, després de tot. 'També ho era que dugués aquell uniforme. N'havia reconstruït la peça que ja duia de petit?'.

– És la meva muller. – En Tarble va mirar la Nasu atentament, per endevinar la seva reacció – M'hi vaig casar fa uns mesos. És un ritus que solen realitzar entre les parelles en aquest planeta.

La Nasu ja sabia què era el matrimoni. I que en algunes cultures interplanetàries existia. 'Allò li recordava a en Kakarot'.

És clar que aquella fèmina era, fins i tot, més peculiar que la tal Xixi.

– Oh! – va ser l'únic que va poder dir. La dona ni tan sols s'assemblava a ells, sinó més aviat a alguna mena de forma viva de la qual només es podia saber el sexe per la vestimenta.

– Es diu Gure. – va continuar ell, veient que la Nasu no reaccionava. Però mantenint l'empatia amb la seva germana. 'Devia ser veritat, que ella l'havia buscat només per conèixer-lo? A ell, a un simple saiyan desterrat?'.

– Encantada – La seva cunyada va fer una petita reverència en forma de salutació. La Nasu ni tan sols va saber com prendre-s'ho.

Un ésser de les mateixes característiques de la Gure va aparèixer darrere de tots tres llavors. 'Havia vist tota l'escena, i comprenia que la germana d'en Tarble necessitava assumir allò'.

En realitat ni tan sols li havia passat pel cap que el seu germà petit s'hagués construït una vida pròpia, en comptes de viure pendent de les rancúnies del passat, com lamentablement havia fet ella al llarg de tant temps.

– Serà millor que convidis la teva germana a beure o menjar alguna cosa – Havia dit, en un idioma perfectament clar, aquell quart ésser – La Gure m'ha de donar un cop de mà en la feina de recollida al camp. Així podreu parlar tranquil·lament.

'Hi havia cultius en aquell planeta?'. La Nasu no s'acabava de creure que estigués enmig d'una situació tan surrealista com la de trobar-se en Tarble casat amb... bé no sabia ben bé de quina raça era la dona del seu germà.

.

.

Al planeta Yadrat, en Son Goku començava a assajar aquella nova tècnica del canvi de lloc instantani. 'El saiyajin havia aterrat al planeta quan havia xocat contra una de les seves muntanyes'. La nau s'havia obert i els habitants de Yadrat l'hi havien trobat inconscient, encara ferit per la cruenta lluita contra en Freezer.

Eren éssers petits i pacífics, que l'havien impressionat i que li havien cedit les seves robes. Però amb ells estava descobrint com controlar definitivament el seu estat de superguerrer i, sobretot, aspirava a dominar allò que anomenaven canvi de lloc instantani.

– Així... – Havia preguntat als petits, però poderosos, habitants d'aquell planeta que coneixien tècniques increïbles – Quan ho domini, podré traslladar-me a qualsevol lloc de la galàxia, només amb un pensament?

– Sempre que hi hagi alguna energia coneguda, sí – Li havia respost el més ancià de tots. I en Son Goku havia somrigut satisfet i de forma alegre. 'Aquella estada allà li aniria molt bé per ser encara més i més fort'.

I a més li havien promès que, si se'n sortia amb aquell, podria conèixer alguns dels seus altres trucs. 'No tenien gens de força, però coneixien maneres increïbles de guanyar avantatge en un combat'.

Ho feia perquè volia millorar. 'A la Terra ho entendrien'. Al cap i a la fi, de petit, passava ja llargues temporades entrenant. Se li feia natural: quan arribés el moment, i hagués aprés tot el que hagués pogut, tornaria.

.

Per la seva banda, la Nasu portava setmanes en companyia d'en Tarble i la Gure. Li havien ensenyat el planeta, i tot i que ambdós eren força reservats, havia aconseguit que mica en mica el seu petit germà confiés en ella. Aquell era un curiós món en què els cultius es conservaven sota una densa boira, gens humida però sí insistent, que en Tarble assegurava beneficiosa pels fruits que n'extreien. Als camps també hi posaven, això sí, uns peculiars llums artificials.

Els primers dies, ell només li havia explicat futeses sobre com havia conegut la Gure, en la seva arribada a aquell planeta. 'Havien estat amics des de nens'. Els dos, després de la primera presentació, havien evitat parlar d'en Vegeta i d'aquell món del qual ambdós havien estat expulsats de maneres completament diferents. 'Era dolorós'. Però ho era curiosament més per la Nasu que per en propi Tarble, que des de petit havia assumit que mai havia pertanyut a la seva raça. 'Que havia estat un error que els seus pares s'havien limitat a tallar de soca-rel sense remordiments, com els pertocava per la posició i per qui eren com a saiyajins'.

La Nasu havia sentit la temptació d'explicar-li el trist final de la seva progenitora. Però no havia volgut afegir transcendentalitat a aquelles creixents converses. Havia intentat conèixer-lo sense que en Tarble se sentís cohibit per històries que ja massa l'havien marcat a ella. El noi, d'aspecte molt més infantil del que li corresponia per edat, potser pel mateix motiu pel qual no havia tingut mai la força saiyajin, li havia fet algunes preguntes sobre com havien acabat amb el malvat d'en Freezer, i al respecte d'aquella història del superguerrer.

N'havien parlat en aquell primer àpat que ell bonament li havia ofert. 'Era tan diferent a un saiyan, que sinó fos perquè tenia una retirada al mateix Vegeta, ni tan sols pensaria que era el seu propi germà'.

– T'imaginava diferent – Havia conclòs finalment ell, mentre observaven com la Gure i alguns dels habitants del planeta, collien un estrany fruit dels extensos correus. La Nasu l'havia mirat amb un mig somriure, a través del clima boirós que sobrevolava a poca alçada aquells camps.

– Com de diferent? – En Tarble va dubtar en explicar-li.

– De caràcter esquerp. Poc interessada en mi... ja saps... segueixo sent una vergonya per la nostra raça. – Havia dit finalment rendit, fent un gest d'aclariment amb les espatlles.

– Ja t'ho vaig dir la primera vegada, germanet. – va dir amb paciència – Ja no hi ha raça que resguardar de cap vergonya. Les coses canvien i jo també. No en va vaig créixer lluny de tot allò... com tu.

Es van mirar amb assentiment.

– Però tu ets com ell, com en Vegeta – va insistir el noi – Tens força i ganes d'entrenar-la. Saps de què parlo quan et dic que tens el seu mateix orgull i alguna cosa de la supèrbia amb la que se suposa que tots tres hauríem d'haver crescut. Si jo no hagués estat una desferra de fill, és clar.

– Tarble – El jove no semblava afectat, però parlava d'una forma fins i tot més clara del que ella hagués pogut fer-ho. La Nasu va sentir-se amb necessitat de dir allò, encara que de moment no fos probable que passés. 'Era només una manera d'explicar-li el seu canvi'. – No hi ha en Freezer. El nostre poble ha estat venjat i en quedem només un grapat, inclòs el fill híbrid d'un de nosaltres que ha crescut a la Terra. Les coses han deixat de ser com eren. Són tan diferents que fins i tot en Vegeta se n'hauria d'adonar algun dia.

.

.

– Ja has decidit on aniràs? – Un dels habitants de Yadrat li havia preguntat a en Goku si sabia com provaria el canvi de lloc instantani, ara que ja el dominava de cantó a cantó d'aquell mateix planeta.

El saiyan terrestre va posar-se les mans al cap, pensatiu durant un breu moment: – En realitat... si t'he de dir la veritat... no ho sé. – va riure, fent que aquell ésser se'l mirés amb simpatia.

– L'hauries de provar amb alguna energia coneguda que no estigui massa lluny d'aquí, abans d'aventurar-te a perdre't en l'espai o el temps si t'equivoques i no et surt bé a la primera.

En Goku va adonar-se que allò era un problema:

– És que només conec gent a la Terra, crec. – Tot i així va tornar a somriure. – Saps? No sé si és bona idea. Si m'aparec allà amb ells, hauré de tornar a desaparèixer-me i... bé...

No sabia com dir-ho, però ara mateix l'únic que s'imaginava era la Xixi esbroncant-lo perquè havia decidit quedar-se a entrenar a l'univers. 'Ho hauria de provar a casa la Bulma o a l'illa d'en Follet Tortuga'.

– Pensa que no és gens fàcil, almenys la primera vegada que ho fas seriosament – Li havia aclarit un altre dels habitants de Yadrat, que havia escoltat la conversa perquè passava per allà. – De fet és possible que no acabis anant on vols.

– És cert – Li havia dit qui li havia ensenyat els passos – Jo de tu simplement em concentraria en detectar una energia i deixar-te portar. Ja ho perfeccionarem quan tornis. Si n'ets capaç, és clar. Deixa la ment en blanc.

En Goku, aquesta vegada, va somriure de forma murri. 'Clar que n'era capaç'. Ho aconseguiria i tornaria per aprendre'n encara més.

– Au, doncs. A fer-ho – Va dir entusiasmat. Va posar-se els dos dits al front i va tancar els ulls. 'Li era difícil detectar cap energia de fora d'aquell planeta'. I no acabava de poder pensar en la imatge de _cap d'ells_ en particular. Si pensava en una energia en concret, encara que no la detectés en tota la seva plenitud, potser també podria funcionar. Li venien al cap alguns rostres, com el d'en Gohan, en Krilín, la Bulma o, fins i tot, en Iajirobai. Però no acabava de concentrar-s'hi. Escoltava encara el rum rum de les naus del planeta on era. En aquell moment del dia, en plena activitat de mercadeig, aterraven i s'enlairaven sense parar. De sobte el somriure va fondre's als seus llavis. 'Recordava, sense saber ben bé per què, com havia fugit de Nàmek. El fracàs d'haver intentat sortir volant amb la nau d'en Freezer i el recurs d'agafar, després, una de les naus d'en Gineu'. El so de les naus de Yadrat li ho feia venir a la memòria.

Els pensaments, tan profunds i concentrats com pretenia que ara fossin, s'havien disposat a fer-li la punyeta. Així mai aconseguiria dominar aquella tècnica. 'Però si vas pensar en aquella nau va ser perquè vas recordar-la, Goku'. Una veu va dir-li allò, fins i tot més enllà de la seva voluntat.

Era veritat que, en sortir de Nàmek, quan l'únic que volia era salvar-se, havia recordat just aquell instant. El moment en què havia evitat que el cos d'ella, acabés estavellant-se en una d'aquelles rocoses muntanyes. En certa manera, el record l'havia salvat. Però com sempre havia ignorat aquell tipus de pensaments que no comprenia, perquè no hi sabia posar nom.

_Havia acabat trobant, això sí, la nau d'en Gineu. _

En Son Goku va desaparèixer de Yadrat. 'Havia visualitzat una energia que li serviria de destí'. Va sentir un moment de pau, abans de tornar a aparèixer en un altre racó del vast univers. 'No excessivament lluny'.

– Gure – Un guerrer de l'espai, baixet però vestit com tots els altres, i amb la cua que ell havia tingut de petit, va aparèixer de sobte davant seu. – Tu no ets ella. Identifica't!

En Goku va quedar-se'l mirant sorprès i també amb prudència: hi havia més guerrers de l'espai amb vida?. Serien perillosos pels seus amics?.

– On sóc? – va preguntar simplement. 'No semblava que aquell guerrer desprengués una energia gens perillosa'.

I de sobte ho va notar. Hi havia algú, just darrere seu. 'Havia tingut aquella mateixa sensació abans'. Era com si hagués viscut aquell moment amb anterioritat. 'Però a la Terra – en aquell terrat d'hospital – havia estat diferent'.

– Kakarot... – va veure el rostre sorprès de la jove princesa, a qui a més acabava de xafar un peu. – Au! – va queixar-se instintivament. Va retrocedir uns passos i se'l va quedar mirant.

En Son Goku va romandre en silenci. 'Reconeixent-la'.

– Com? Com has fet això? – La pregunta d'ella no era gens estúpida. 'Havia aparegut en aquella petita sala d'estar de la cabana d'en Tarble, sense que ningú l'hi hagués vist entrar abans'. Feia només uns segons, ni tan sols era en aquell planeta...

'Havien arribat a pensar que era mort... i després havien sabut que entrenava vés a saber on'. La Nasu va mirar-se'l de sobte. I va saber immediatament d'on venia tota aquella escalfor que sentia a l'estomac.

Tots els records de Nàmek, els perills, les batalles, i la ja llegendària transformació. Tot era al seu cap. 'Havia trigat en reaccionar, el temps en què havia tardat a mirar-lo als ulls'.

– Nasu... – L'home va somriure obertament – Quina sorpresa...

Ella simplement va observar-lo encara lleugerament descol·locada. En Goku es preguntava on era.

– Sóc a la Terra?

.


	20. Capítol 19 Excuses per no enamorar nos

**Capítol 19. Excuses per no enamorar-nos**

Esperava que algun dels seus amics sortís a rebre'l en qualsevol moment. Però la Nasu només el va mirar un instant, abans de negar dèbilment amb el cap. No podia evitar observar-lo de dalt a baix; malgrat que anés vestit amb aquella roba estrafolària de Yadrat, seguia recordant el moment en què l'havia vist convertit en superguerrer. 'Cadascuna de les lluites que ell havia lliurat a Nàmek, abans i després d'aquella transformació'.

– No. No, som a la Terra – Ella va parlar pausadament, encara mirant-lo. Se sabia observada de la mateixa manera. I només en Tarble, darrere d'en Goku semblava preguntar-se quin detall de tot allò s'havia perdut: – Com has vingut fins aquí? – va repetir encara no recuperada de la sorpresa de l'aparició.

– És una tècnica nova – va riure guardant-ne encara el secret, però amb alguna cosa a la veu que indicava que no podia trigar en explicar-li: – Aquest és el planeta on vas créixer, llavors? –.

Ella va tornar a negar dèbilment amb el cap. 'Què li podia explicar? Ni tan sols havia previst que ell aparegués així allà. En Vegeta no en podia saber res. I tard o d'hora ambdós saiyans es trobarien'. No sabia fins a quin punt, explicar-li-ho era un risc.

Però en Tarble ja se n'havia cansat. S'havia passat tots aquells minuts (des de la sobtada aparició d'en Son Goku) esperant: 'Esperava que aquelles dues persones que tenia davant reaccionessin per fi, i l'incloguessin en el que fos que estigués passant allà'.

– Ehem. Hola. És un conegut teu, Nasu? – va preguntar menys innocentment del que podia aparentar. 'Aquell home, nouvingut de sobte, aparentava ser un guerrer de l'espai, però ara mateix no demostrava tenir cap poder extraordinari'.

En Son Goku es va girar, amb les dues mans a la part posterior del cap i un somriure d'orella a orella: – Ui, sí. Ho sento, ho sento. No m'he deixat presentar. Sóc en Son Goku. Ens vam conèixer a la Terra, eh? – Va tornar-la a mirar amb espontaneïtat.

Ella el va corregir, dirigint-se al seu germà. Encara amb la mirada brillant en complicitat:

– És en Kakarot i tècnicament ens vam conèixer a ... – va callar un instant, en adonar-se que no n'havia parlat mai d'allò amb ell. En Goku no sabia que ella mateixa havia estat qui, en última instància, havia polsat el botó de la petita nau que l'havia dut a la Terra, inicialment per destruir-la: – ... tècnicament som tots del mateix desaparegut planeta, Vegetasei.

– Així és veritat, també és un guerrer de l'espai? – va demanar en Son Goku amb sorpresa en tornar a observar en Tarble. 'Era veritat que duia cua, però...' – Però em pensava que... – Havia entès que en Vegeta i ells eren els únics que quedaven. Que la resta havien estat aniquilats. En Tarble semblava adoptar, no obstant, una actitud prudent.

– Bé, sí – va respondre la jove – Però en Tarble ja era aquí, quan en Freezer va destruir el nostre planeta.

– El van enviar com a mi? Per conquerir-lo? – va preguntar ara amb el que més aviat era la curiositat d'un nen petit.

– No, exactament – va contestar el mateix Tarble. – En realitat, ja sabien que no tenia prou força per aconseguir-ho. Em van expulsar en comprovar que no tenia prou poder.

La Nasu va moure's incòmode. 'No se sentia amb ganes d'explicar aquella llarga història a en Kakarot'. Però tard o d'hora, no li quedaria més remei.

Sobretot perquè necessitava que si s'arribaven a trobar amb en Vegeta, no parlés.

– En Vegeta et busca – va fer com aquell que canvia de tema de forma casual, fent que els dos homes la miressin. En Tarble va observar-la de reüll gairebé amb espant. – Vol comprovar que t'has convertit en superguerrer.

– En superguerrer? – Va preguntar-se ara un Tarble a qui no escoltaven excessivament.

En Son Goku va somriure davant l'evident tossuderia d'un Vegeta que ara mateix donava voltes per l'univers: – És una lluita que tenim pendent. Però primer m'he d'entrenar a fons.

– Com si no el poguessis guanyar d'entrada...– va dir la Nasu amb obert realisme.

– Però vull ser millor i a Yadrat tenen tècniques realment espectaculars – va riure entusiasmat – Has vist el que he fet oi? He pogut aparèixer aquí, només sentint una energia coneguda... – Llavors en Goku va adonar-se realment del que havia passat: – La teva.

– Sense nau? – va preguntar ella astorada, sense saber què dir – M'estàs dient que no has utilitzat cap nau des de Yadrat a aquí, i que no obstant te'ns has aparegut?

– Sí.

– Increïble – va afegir amb un fil de veu – I has trigat gaire?

– No, és el canvi de lloc instantani. – va aclarir encantat - Un exercici de teletransportació.

La Nasu va mirar-lo sense saber què hi havia de cert en tot allò. 'Però anava vestit prou estrafolàriament com per haver estat a Yadrat'. No tenia paraules per expressar-se en aquells moments.

– Diuen que la gent de Yadrat coneix tècniques estranyes, que són capaços de moltes coses, màgiques fins i tot, que a molts pobles de l'univers ni tan sols serien imaginables–. va dir en Tarble, pensant en tot allò que s'explicava de Yadrat per aquelles contrades. Pel rostre seriós de la Nasu, estava segur que ella també n'havia sentit a parlar alguna vegada.

– El que no acabo d'entendre és ... – va dir ella, espantant la resta de pensaments del cap – Com vas poder fugir de Nàmek?

– Vaig intentar-ho amb la nau d'en Freezer – va explicar ell – però finalment vaig acabar fent-ho amb una de les naus de les forces Ginyu. Me'n vaig recordar en l'últim moment – va afegir simplement. – La nau d'en Freezer estava inutilitzable.

En Tarble no deixava de percebre que hi havia moltes coses que aquells dos es deien amb la mirada, potser sense ni tan sols adonar-se'n. 'Però ell tenia un problema molt més gran que aquell'.

– En Vegeta no ho pot saber – Va dir amb fermesa, fent que en Goku se'l quedés mirant amb dubte. 'Sense entendre el perquè'. – Pots dir el que vulguis, Nasu. Però segueixo sent un fill tan indigne com llavors. No és dels que ho pugui passar per alt.

– Un fill? – va preguntar en Goku totalment perdut.

Ella va esforçar-se en somriure lleugerament: – Un fill del rei... – va aclarir – Un germà per en Vegeta i ... i per mi, vaja. És una llarga història. Probablement aquest no sigui el millor moment per donar-ne més detalls.

En Son Goku va semblar rumiar alguna cosa durant un breu segon, però va ampliar encara més el seu somriure: – Entesos, doncs. No en parlem i ja està! – va guinyar-los un ull quasi amb aire infantil. 'No sabia què passava amb aquell altre guerrer. Però si ella preferia no parlar-ne, no en parlarien'. – Queda entre nosaltres! Cap problema.

La resposta tan despreocupada d'ell gairebé va fer entrebancar la Nasu, que era palplantada com ells en aquella petita sala de fusta a les parets. Finalment va somriure.

– Ets increïble, Goku – va negar amb el cap – Ets ben bé com asseguraven en Krilín i la Bulma. Ho sabies, oi? Tan aviat destrosses el major tirà de l'univers, com et presentes aquí i fas que tot perdi transcendència. – Havia sentit dir aquella frase a la Bulma. 'La Nasu entenia llavors que la terrícola es referia a aquella manera de ser. I tenia raó'.

.

A l'univers, planeta rere planeta, en Vegeta seguia buscant el que ja considerava el seu major adversari.

– Et trobaré Kakarot. – va assegurar després de carregar-se un bon grapat d'antics soldats d'en Freezer, que encara voltaven per alguns planetes, i que havien gosat enfrontar-s'hi – Passaré comptes amb tu!

'Era només un guerrer de classe baixa. I si en Kakarot havia pogut, ell trobaria la manera de convertir-se també en superguerrer'. Encara que la llegenda digués que només n'hi havia un cada mil anys.

.

– Ara duus cua? – va preguntar ell en sortir d'aquella casa. En Tarble s'havia disculpat i acabava de marxar en busca de la Gure; que voltava pel planeta ocupada en mil coses que la Nasu no acabava d'entendre, però que tenien a veure amb els cultius que sorprenentment hi havia allà. 'La Nasu sabia que, malgrat tot, en Tarble encara estava preocupat per tot allò d'en Vegeta'. Tenia por del seu propi germà. Seria terrible si és que no fossin saiyans. 'Se suposava que d'això havia anat sempre la seva raça'. Però en Son Goku, amb roba estrafolària i acolorida inclosa, no semblava donar-hi la més mínima importància. 'Hauria d'explicar-li igualment'. – Al cabell, vull dir...

Intuïa que en Tarble, en part, també havia marxat perquè l'hi volia donar l'oportunitat de fer-ho. 'Ho agraïa. Aquella història se li feia tan colpidora hores d'ara, que preferia no haver-la de relatar amb el seu germà davant, no quan aquest n'era el protagonista'.

De moment, però, va somriure en processar la pregunta del saiyajin.

– Va ser una idea de la teva amiga Bulma.

– Aquesta roba també és seva? – va preguntar en Goku, curiós. 'En realitat sí que havia vist aquell estil en algun lloc'.

Ella va assentir: – Em va donar un grapat de roba. Però em va assegurar que no se l'havia posat mai. Crec que li anava una mica gran. – va bufar gairebé divertida – Crec que no havia vist mai a ningú amb tanta roba inservible.

Ell va observar-la un moment més: – No sembles tu.

La Nasu va mirar-lo amb escepticisme. 'No hagués dit mai que acabaria tenint aquella conversa amb ell'. Era un pou de sorpreses. 'I sense una lluita a prop, semblava veritablement despreocupat'. D'una manera que ella no havia vist mai en ningú.

– No t'agrada, doncs? – va dir allò en broma, però alguna cosa del seu instint femení va dir-li que no li agradaria la resposta, sobretot quan ell va trigar una mica més del que era normal en respondre. Tot i així va ser increïblement concís.

– No.

– Ah! Bé... – En Goku va quedar-se una mica enrere. 'Acabava de recordar que aquella resposta mai li havia agradat a la Xixi. Solia ser motiu de males cares i algun crit'. També en el cas de la Bulma.

La Nasu, no obstant, va mirar-lo amb les celles arquejades i una petita ganyota de sorpresa al rostre.

– Ho sento. – va dir ell automàticament. Sabia que era la única manera en la que, almenys la Xixi, podria perdonar-lo. 'No sabia perquè les dones mai volien sinceritat en aquelles coses, per molt que la demanessin'. Havia viscut cinc anys al costat de la Xixi, però no s'acabava d'acostumar a haver de mentir en aquelles coses que tan semblaven molestar a la mare d'en Gohan. 'És clar que portava ja gairebé dos anys fora de casa: entre la seva mort i l'arribada dels guerrers, ja n'havia passat un; i després havien vingut l'hospital, Nàmek i l'estada a Yadrat, que encara no havia acabat'.

Alguna cosa, però, va fer riure a la Nasu: – Ho sents?

En Goku va quedar-se parat: – Sí, no? – 'No sabia què havia de dir davant d'una cosa així'. La Nasu, no obstant, va arronsar el nas de manera que a ell li va semblar més divertida que enfadada.

Va treure's d'una estrebada la goma amb què se subjectava els cabells: – Tens raó. A mi també em molesta. – Va somriure-li. – No passa res. No facis aquesta cara!

Va avançar uns passos en direcció al camí pel qual havia arribat a aquella cabana on vivia en Tarble: – Anem a donar un volt? – En Goku va assentir alleujat.

La Nasu caminava per davant d'ell, tot fent-se una trena a corre-cuita a un costat. 'Així sí, així se sentia més ella'. De sobte se li va ocórrer una idea.

– I tu creus que podries utilitzar aquesta tècnica amb qualsevol energia que coneguis? – va parar un moment, esperant que ell arribés a la seva alçada.

– El canvi de lloc instantani? – Ella va assentir – Encara no ho domino. No n'estic segur.

Ella llavors sí, va aparentar estar-ne decebuda: – Vaja... – va sobreposar-se ràpidament – De totes maneres amb prou feines vas conèixer en Pineau i en Mefus, no era tan fàcil, al cap i a la fi.

– Vols que provem de buscar-los? – Ell li havia demanat gairebé automàticament.

– Podem?

– Tècnicament sí. Encara que pot ser que l'energia estigui massa lluny, univers enllà, no sé si podré utilitzar-ho. – Ella va posar-li inconscientment una mà sobre el pit.

– No voldria que perdessis massa el temps, de fet. – va mirar-lo als ulls. Estaven sols, el cel s'enfosquia, i caminaven per aquell camí d'un planeta amb pocs arbres (almenys en aquell indret), però força cultius enmig de la boira, i alguna que altra gran plataforma blanca que semblava fer les funcions de plaça pública, creada artificialment – Suposo que t'esperen a Yadrat. La teva aparició aquí era una mena de prova, no?

En Goku, absort en tots els detalls que mai hagués pogut imaginar que tenia un sol rostre, no va respondre-li concisament: – Agafa't fort. – Sense temps a res, va ser ell qui va subjectar-li el braç dret amb força. Va posar-se dos dits al front, abans que tot es tornés confós.

El primer que va veure ella en reaccionar va ser el seu somriure. 'Alguna cosa havia canviat al paisatge'. De sobte ho havia vist tot fosc i ara tornava a ser clar.

– És aquest el planeta d'en Pineau? – El noi va parlar amb un somriure divertit. Ella, però, va mirar-lo un parell de cops, examinant el que veia al seu voltant encara sense creure-s'ho.

– Ho sembla – va fixar-se en el cel verdós i els edificis de més enllà – Oh! Per Kami, ho és! – Hi pensava viatjar igualment després de trobar a en Tarble, però darrerament havia pensat varis cops en com agrairia poder-s'hi comunicar. 'Dir-li que tot anava bé'.

En Pineau se n'havia anat de la Terra, preocupat pel viatge que emprendria després ella.

Se sentia lleugera i més feliç i despreocupada del que havia estat mai abans. 'Ni tan sols va pensar en què en Pineau, si en Goku havia aparegut allà, no podia rondar lluny'.

– Per sort aquest planeta era aquí i no més lluny – va raonar el noi: – He hagut d'utilitzar al màxim la meva capacitat per concentrar-me. Gaire més lluny no hagués estat pas capaç de detectar-los-hi l'energia.

Va ser totalment impulsiu. 'No ho havia pensat, ni raonat'. Ho havia vist fer a la Gure en algun moment d'aquells dies. Probablement en agrair algun detall sense importància a en Tarble. Algun tipus d'ajuda a casa. 'No recordava ni tan sols haver-s'hi fixat'. Quan se'n va voler adonar havia imitat aquell gest de forma inconscient.

Com en un instant, que podrien haver-se simplement imaginat, ella va fregar els seus llavis en la galta esquerra d'ell i va apartar-se'n ràpidament. Amb una riallada que li havia nascut, com mai abans, del fons del cor i un agraïment entusiasmat: – Gràcies! –. No era gens propi d'ella, i no obstant li havia sorgit de forma natural, de més enllà de les entranyes. El noi va mirar-la ara d'una manera diferent en què tampoc l'havien mirat abans.

Acabava de fer un petó a la galta a en Son Goku. 'Com l'arribaven a canviar les circumstàncies...', va pensar a l'instant. Però estava completament entusiasmada amb el fet que fossin allà, tan sols segons després de comentar-li-ho. 'Semblava impossible'.

Va sentir un lleuger clic al fons del cap en tornar-lo a mirar als ulls. 'I no va ser capaç de pensar en gaire res més que aquell moment'. Ella ja no semblava ella, i ell havia deixat de ser ben bé ell.

Va veure'n els llavis i l'expressió càlida. El mateix infant que ella havia enviat a la Terra, el nen a qui, d'alguna manera, havia demanat que tornés. 'Que fos digne portador del poder que traspassava tots els porus del seu pare'. Va veure-hi el superguerrer i el terrestre. I no va poder pensar en res més.

Les dues ànimes, inquietes com es trobaven llavors, van ser suficients perquè els dos romanguessin un instant allà parats. Més a prop del que ho havien estat mai. Al seu costat, davant per davant, la Nasu aparentava ser inexorablement més baixa del que en Son Goku havia cregut abans; però els seus rostres es trobaven encara ara a tan sols uns centímetres de distància. Com si el temps s'hagués parat.

Cada batec dels dos era una promesa nova que pretenia eternitzar aquell moment compartit, perdut en la immensitat de dues vides que havien viscut i viurien molt més del que aquell esperançador segon podria contenir mai.

La Nasu no va ser conscient de ser la primera en fregar el seu llavi contra el d'ell. Ni en Goku va adonar-se que l'havia subjectat per la cintura un moment abans. Més que un petó, va ser una sensació que cap dels dos havia viscut mai abans. 'Ni la Nasu, la tossuda princesa que, en el que semblava una altra vida, havia rebut un petó furiós i no - desitjat del malaurat Raditz; ni en Son Goku que s'havia casat per sorpresa, en unes circumstàncies, que ni tan sols llavors posava en entredit'.

Però, en aquell instant, cap dels dos podia pensar en res d'allò. Perquè no s'havien sentit mai així, és clar; però sobretot perquè, en aquell racó de l'univers, besant-se com si no hi hagués demà, no eren conscients de ser la Nasu i en Son Goku. Ni tan sols d'haver estat mai saiyans, tsufurs o terrestres. Eren només dos joves que, de sobte, convertien aquell petó en l'únic testimoni real de l'atracció que cadascun d'ells sentia en contemplar l'altre. 'Tan absurd com pogués semblar allò d'un noi que, de petit, no era capaç de distingir entre ambdós sexes'. Un jove que s'havia casat perquè una vegada algú li havia promès menjar.

Llavi contra llavi, l'heroi i la princesa només aspiraven a descarregar en aquell petó, boca contra boca, ja sense la timidesa inexplicable del principi (per qui eren i els caràcters que tenien), tota l'angoixa que havien sentit en aquell ja llarg viatge vital que els havia dut a trobar-se així en aquell precís planeta. 'Després de l'aparició d'ella en aquell lloc anomenat Terra, de la complicitat d'un i altre entre les parets d'un hospital, i de la terrible – però finalment victoriosa, tot i que esgotadora – experiència de Nàmek'.

Acostumats a lluitar, aquell petó era el més semblant a una batalla que hi havia hagut entre ells. Repenjada contra el tors del guerrer, quasi de puntetes, i amb tots els seus sentits regalats a aquell moment, la Nasu no va notar l'home que els observava a mig camí entre ells i la muntanya més propera. 'Seguia besant-lo, malgrat l'aire comencés a escassejar, amb l'esperança vana que no hi hagués un després'. El moment de tornar-lo a mirar i trobar-se amb un Goku confós i probablement espantat.

'Ell que no havia entès mai que era allò que volia la Bulma amb el primer desig, que als 16 anys, esperava aconseguir, i que vivia la vida com una aventura que cada vegada l'havia de dur a ser més i més fort, no entenia perquè mai ningú abans l'havia advertit que _allò_, fos el que fos, podia passar-li _així_ d'una forma tan inesperada com gratificant'. Encara no era capaç de raonar perquè un segon després d'aquella explosió d'adrenalina, d'haver volgut quedar-se allà per sempre, amb aquella espectacular sensació de felicitat; ara sentia que havia fallat en alguna cosa.

L'aire s'havia acabat, i ambdós (gairebé marejats per tota aquella barreja de sensacions) havien hagut de separar-se i mirar-se als ulls, a la recerca d'una explicació que els donés una pista del que se suposava que havien de fer després.

Van sentir uns passos darrere seu. La Nasu, encara pensativa i potser avergonyida per haver actuat d'una forma impulsiva, sense saber si allò li impediria mirar-lo mai més a la cara; va girar-se sobreactuada. 'Esperant que no fos qui havia volgut veure allà'. Esperant no haver de donar més explicacions, de les que ja de per si s'hauria de donar a ella mateixa.

– Pineau... – No sabia com s'hi havia de posar, ni si valia la pena fingir que l'home no els havia vist. El tsufur, no obstant, tan sols va dirigir-li una lleugera mirada d'assentiment.

– Així has pogut trobar en Tarble? Començava a preocupar-me... – va dir senzillament tot saludant-la amb la mà, amb aire paternal.

– Sí – Va assentir ella, encara astorada per tot el que acabava de passar. En Goku continuava darrera seu. 'Per primera vegada a la vida, aparentava pensatiu, lluny d'un camp de batalla'.

.

– Has d'estudiar, Son Gohan – Repetia la Xixi al seu fill, mentre observava com el tutor que havia contractat, li repassava els deures amb aire autoritari. – Has de ser un gran científic, d'acord, fill meu?

– Sí, mare – en Son Gohan, que adorava la seva mare, tot i el respecte que ella aconseguia despertar en quasi tots, va mirar la punta del llapis, amb més concentració de la que podia acumular. 'Per què el seu pare preferia entrenar a l'espai, que ser allà?'. Va sospirar amb convenciment. Ja li havia dit en Cor Petit. Tard o d'hora tornaria, i seria més fort que mai.

.

Acabava de recordar les paraules de la mare de la Bulma.

– _És una sort que per fi arribessis – La jove saiyan s'havia girat encuriosida de sobte pel to somiador de la dona – Quan l'Ulong em va explicar que la vella endevina ja t'esperava, em vaig quedar de pasta de moniato, reina. _

Una vella bruixa havia previst que ella viatjaria a la Terra a la recerca d'en Son Goku. 'Només per a què lluités contra en Freezer?'.

De la manera que havia parlat la dona rossa, no.

– _La Xixi. És una noia simpàtica, no creus? Massa seriosa, pel meu gust. – va fer un petit gest de negació amb els ulls tancats – Tots estaven tan contents, saps? La meva filla no les tenia totes. Però clar... la profecia s'havia complert. Què volies dir-li. És tan guapo en Son Goku, oi?_

No era, doncs, tot allò que els envoltava, el que estava d'inici escrit en les seves vides? No és com si cregués en aquell fenomen que en Pineau anomenava el destí. Però sí creia que algunes coses – només a vegades – passaven per determinats motius.

'Era això, de veritat, el que hauria d'haver passat amb ells?'

Que en Freezer destruís el seu planeta, havia estat una autèntica salvatjada. Però, qui sap si, també una mala jugada del destí per fer-los pagar per tantes i tantes coses. 'Part d'un preu que els tocava assumir. Els saiyans, com a raça, havien comés incomptables crims i hores d'ara aquell llangardaix els hi ho havia tornat amb escreix.

Ara bé, fins a quin punt, en el combat i fora d'ell, les coses haguessin anat diferents si en Goku no s'hagués donat mai aquell cop al cap?

Va mirar-se'l. Menjava de forma descaradament despreocupada, arrasant amb tot el que li posaven a la taula. La Nasu ni tan sols tenia esma per recordar que ella també tenia estómac i que solia fer-lo servir d'aquella forma tan exagerada.

'Havia estat seriós i callat, però la perspectiva d'un bon tiberi, li havia canviat l'expressió'. Només s'havien mirat. No havien intercanviat encara ni una paraula des de que s'havien besat d'aquella manera.

En Pineau l'havia convidat just després a un prou considerable banquet, per agrair-li el fet que li havia portat notícies d'ella. Que havien aparegut allà. Per al vell esclau, la Nasu era ara a casa, i res podia ennuvolar aquell alleujament. Ni tan sols l'escena que, en el fons, sí el mantenia un pèl preocupat.

'Ell ja tenia un fill, i en Pineau havia conegut la mare d'aquest suficientment, per saber que, passés el que passés, aquella potser era una disputa que la Nasu no havia previst protagonitzar mai'

En Goku va alçar la vista del plat per oferir-li una mica d'aquell menjar: – En vols?

La Nasu només va poder negar amb el cap: – No... crec que donaré un volt amb el Pineau. Després podem tornar. En Tarble es deu preguntar on he anat a parar, i tu hauries de... Bé, és extraordinari el que has aprés a Yadrat.

Ell va observar-la una vegada més però, llavors, la Nasu va esquivar-ne la mirada.

.

A la Terra, malgrat algun que altre ensurt, gaudien tranquil·lament del bon temps en la petita platja del Follet Tortuga.

– Krilín! – va cridar-ne l'atenció una molt jove noia de cabellera blava, de cos espectacular i veu infantil, que atreia per igual les mirades lascives d'en Follet Tortuga i d'un Iamxa prudent que se sabia (no obstant) sota l'atenta mirada de la seva xicota Bulma. – Per fi has tornat! Això d'aquí és un avorriment sense tu!

El noi cap pelat va dirigir-li un gest tímid, abans de somriure-li: – Havia anat a... – va sospirar. 'No havia pogut obtenir la valuosa perla marina, submergida sota el mar, que pretenia regalar-li'. No havia volgut robar-los-hi aquell tresor als peixos que la custodiaven. N'hi havia parlat la mil·lenària tortuga del mestre Muten. 'Se suposava que donava felicitat eterna a aquells que l'obtinguessin': – És igual... Ja no té importància...

La noia va fer-li una ganyota d'incomprensió, però va riure a l'instant: – Per què no fem alguna cosa? Podríem marxar d'aquí i donar un volt!

En Krilín va assentir. En girar-se, però, la Maron, que així es deia, s'acomiadava _carinyosament _d'en Iamxa per disgust de la Bulma. 'El seu amic ex – bandit ni tan sols sabia que fer: enlluernat pel cos de la Maron, però amb la Bulma enfadada davant'.

– Anem, ja? – va preguntar-li el noi amb un esbufec. La Maron era una noia molt maca, però podia aspirar a qualsevol que fos millor que ell.

Tenia la intenció de trencar-hi en arribar a la costa. 'Per molt que se'n penedís després'. Encara que comprovés, en els posteriors segons de confusió, que aquella noia era capaç de pujar al cotxe de qualsevol desconegut que trobés lleugerament atractiu.

'El món no estava fet perquè ell trobés la dona de la seva vida'.

.

Va besar-la. Ella era mig nua en aquell paratge erm del planeta que l'havia vist créixer i va adonar-se que els llavis del guerrer eren sobre els seus en sentir el seu tacte, tan dèbil en aquell moment, tan volàtil, que podria haver estat un somni més.

_Ni tan sols sabia com tot havia acabat anant d'aquella manera. Recordava haver donat una extensa volta amb un preocupat Pineau. 'Un home que en to paternal no li deia moltes de les coses que volia dir-li, però que no obstant amb el seu to de veu assossegat i la seva mirada observadora, intentava saber si ella estava bé'. _

– _N'estàs segura? – Havia preguntat tan sols. No n'havien parlat abans, però ella sabia que es referia a allò que l'unia ara a en Kakarot. 'A en Son Goku'. _

– _No. – va assegurar ella amb la vista perduda. – Jo només volia venir aquí, de fet, i dir-te que tot anava bé. Que em quedaria un temps al planeta on viu en Tarble i que després viatjaria per entrenar-me. Que no te'n preocupessis. Que tard o d'hora tornaria aquí. Però que, de moment, necessitava volar pel meu compte. _

_L'home va assentir: – I llavors?_

– _Llavors vaig mirar-lo. I... – va callar un instant – Nàmek, la desaparició del maleït tirà Freezer, la trobada amb en Tarble i els qui ara l'envolten... Jo ja no sóc la mateixa. _

– _I estàs disposada a iniciar aquesta batalla? – Ella sabia exactament què volia dir l'home. _

– _No ho sé, Pineau. No ho sé..._

_L'únic que sabia és que tornaria allà on en Pineau vivia ara, en aquell punt de la petita i desgastada ciutat tsufur, i el miraria als ulls. _

'_I així ho havia fet'. _

– _Podem marxar quan vulguis. – Havia trencat el silenci ell, que malgrat tot encara pensava en tornar a Yadrat i aprendre'n tots els trucs i tècniques possibles. 'Però que no podia evitar trobar a faltar ara aquell contacte que els havia unit d'alguna manera'. _

– _D'acord. Ja m'he acomiadat d'en Pineau i en Mefus és fora. Podem marxar – No hi havia cap mena de retret ni en la veu ni en el pensament. 'Sabia que ell s'havia absentat de la Terra, per entrenar-se a fons'. – Però abans m'agradaria donar una última ullada al planeta. M'acompanyes?_

'_Era una manera com una altra de retardar aquella marxa que acabaria per tornar-ne a separar els camins'. Almenys de moment. _

_Van sobrevolar aquelles muntanyes plenes de coves, i les zones polsoses del planeta. 'La Nasu tenia el pressentiment que no hi tornaria en molt de temps'. _

_I llavors sense previ avís, la noia va aterrar en aquell indret, que s'havia convertit amb el temps en el seu lloc preferit per a la solitud i la reflexió. _

_Va caminar uns passos endavant i, en notar que ell també havia aterrat, va somriure-li amb pesar. 'Quants cops havia pensat ella allà en el moment que el fill d'en Bardock, l'ajudaria en aquella idea boja de desfer-se d'en Freezer?'. Masses, probablement._

_Va girar-se per donar-hi una darrera ullada, però llavors va notar la mà ferma d'ell a la seva espatlla, gairebé acariciant-li la clavícula amb la respiració descontrolada. _

_Va mirar al cel per calmar-se i treure's idees estúpides del cap, i llavors va adonar-se que s'havia fet gairebé fosc. I que al cel despuntava la lluna plena per la qual en Pineau no havia deixat que ella mai conservés la cua saiyajin de petita. 'Sortia cada dos o tres mesos en aquell planeta'. No sabria mai si era la influència d'aquell astre (tan significatiu pels saiyans) en el seu comportament o el simple desig que l'embargava ja feia temps, però la Nasu va girar-se aquesta vegada disposada a enfrontar-se a allò amb franquesa i sense pors. _

'_Goku, Kakarot... tan era com ell es digués en aquell moment'. _

_Va besar-lo amb impaciència i sense miraments. De la mateixa manera que ell la subjectava just en aquell confós instant. Un Son Goku totalment desconegut va fer-la caminar enrere, subjecte a ella i amb ambdues boques enganxades pel poder d'aquell petó, sense ni tan sols ordenar els seus pensaments. _

_La Nasu va avançar, deixant-se guiar pel pas segur d'ell, fins que va notar alguna cosa a l'esquena. Havien arribat a la paret rocosa d'una de les muntanyes del planeta. Necessitada d'aire, però aquesta vegada disposada a no parar, va besar-lo al coll musculat, mentre sentia tot el cos masculí (encara amb tota la pesada roba de Yadrat) enganxat a ella de forma inexorable. Va respirar pesadament, mentre ell seguia perdut en aquelles noves sensacions. _

_Va posar les seves mans per sota la samarreta estrafolària d'ell, però llavors va adonar-se que encara duia guants. 'La pell dels seus dits aconseguia acariciar el ventre de l'home, però la palma de la mà, on hi havia la tela rugosa, li impedia fer-ho completament'. En Son Goku va subjectar-la llavors de les mans amb impaciència. 'Necessitava que ella l'acariciés d'aquella manera sense guants'. Va tornar a clavar la boca als seus llavis, subjectant-li les mans per sobre el cap, traient-li aquelles molestes peces de roba'. _

_Ella no ho veia, però sabia ja llavors que la faldilla del vestit que duia, li havia pujat prou com per ser ara a l'alçada de la cintura. Va respirar pesadament, com si el cop de totes aquelles emocions, hagués d'ofegar-la. _

– _El coll del vestit – va xiuxiuejar de sobte – Descorda-me'l... – 'Sentia que necessitava aire i que el vestit, subjecte com estava al seu coll, li impedia respirar'. Ell va assentir i va desfer-ne el nus després d'un parell d'intents. La part de dalt del vestit femení va caure com una suau ploma fins a la cintura femenina, deixant-li l'estómac al descobert. Tot i que encara duia roba interior, les mans fermes del noi van avançar en sentit contrari, ventre avall. Ella llavors no va deixar-lo seguir. _

_Subjectant-lo en canvi, va conduir-lo amb seguretat fins a fer-lo agenollar en aquell terra polsós. 'Amb les dues mans inquietes als braços del guerrer'. _

_Va continuar, després, acariciant-li el tors i l'esquena, amb les petites mans de noia, per sota la seva complicada vestimenta de Yadrat. En Goku, fins llavors, només s'havia deixat arrossegar pel convuls maremagnum de sentiments que ella li despertava. 'I per un estrany impuls que el feia actuar més com el saiyan que havia estat de molt infant, que com el terrestre que ara es considerava'. Continuava intentant besar-la amb aquella angoixa del principi, encara que ara tenia tot el seu cos per recórrer. _

Ella era mig nua en aquell paratge erm del planeta que l'havia vist créixer i els llavis del guerrer ja feia estona que eren sobre els seus. De genolls, allà, continuaven enganxats un a l'altre com si no hagués d'existir cap tipus de demà.

Besant-se, i cada vegada més acariciant-se, sense saber on els duria tot aquell instant.

– Nasu... – Una part de la màgia (però) va semblar marxar, per un moment, quan ell va aconseguir pronunciar-ne el nom.

Van mirar-se llargament, encara agafats al tors de l'altre sense remei.

En Goku va tremolar sense entendre perquè, just llavors, se sentia d'aquella manera: confós i perdut en mil pensaments nous.

Ni tan sols havia pensat en allò quan havia decidit aparèixer en algun planeta, provar el canvi de lloc instantani d'alguna manera; quan havia descobert que l'energia que l'havia dut allà pertanyia a ella. 'Havia estat així perquè aquell planeta era més a prop que la Terra, perquè li havia estat més fàcil; o almenys això s'havia dit a ell mateix'. Quin altre motiu podia haver-hi?

Ella va somriure en adonar-se que el guerrer es trobava de sobte perdut en mil pensaments. Va mirar-lo, sense evitar entortolligar els seus dits en els cabells de punta d'ell.

Va ser conscient, de nou amb total claredat, que ell no volia ser un saiyan, però tampoc era del tot un terrestre. 'Conservava característiques d'ambdós, i no obstant minuts abans havia actuat més com ho faria un d'ells, que com ho hagués fet mai en Son Goku'.

Va saber també (però) que ell no tenia res a veure amb en Bardock, el record del qual encara la turmentava. 'En realitat ni en Kakarot, si és que existia en algun univers altern, ni en Bardock, haurien mantingut la mirada perduda en un moment com aquell'. Però en Son Goku no l'hagués besat mai així. 'Qui era, doncs, aquell home?'.

Estava segura que ell també s'ho preguntava.

– Goku... – va xiuxiuejar el seu nom terrícola, guiant el seu rostre de nou cap a ella. Fent que les seves mirades es creuessin, i que ell deixés de tenir ara la mirada perduda en algun racó inconcret d'aquell indret.

– Jo... – Ell no sabia que dir. En el fons sabia que allò era no era correcte. 'Hi havia algun motiu pel qual no podia fer allò, allà i en aquelles circumstàncies, però no aconseguia (no volia) recordar-ho'.

I no obstant no podia ignorar-ho. 'Havia fet una promesa...'

En els següents minuts, absort en la mirada femenina que l'acompanyava, no va poder pensar gaire més en tot allò. 'No, almenys de moment'. El cos de la Nasu era just davant del seu i, sense que ell se n'adonés, ella ja havia aconseguit treure-li la part de dalt de la vestimenta que duia. 'No era la seva primera vegada però, un cop ben reflexionat, sense deixar actuar als instints, en Son Goku ni tan sols sabia per on començar'.

_I era inevitable, en els pocs instants que la proximitat amb la Nasu li ho permetia, recordar el perquè tot allò era tan absolutament incorrecte. 'La Xixi'._

_._

Amb la Xixi tot era absolutament mecànic. Recordava la seva primera vegada i la resta de vegades que havien _dormit junts_. La Xixi l'havia conduït matusserament a aquell llit que, d'altra banda, ja feia temps que no compartien. Tímida i, probablement, massa conservadora, havia tancat el llum abans de guiar les mans del guerrer sota aquell camisó de franel·la rosa i blanc, de ratlles pulcres, que ella sempre duia.

.

Mai havia fet l'amor (doncs) en ple impuls inexplicable, amb la pell de l'altre lleugerament il·luminada, sota la llum d'una brillant lluna. No havia mirat als ulls a l'altra persona, mentre aquesta li acariciava el tors. 'Mai cap dona – tot i que només havia estat amb una fins llavors – l'havia empès al terra aprofitant-se del seu moment de confusió, col·locant-se ella damunt seu. Fent que el seu cos respongués tan espontàniament al moviment femení, maluc contra maluc.

– Nasu... – Ell no només no s'havia sentit mai d'aquella manera, sinó que ni tan sols s'havia imaginat que fos possible que un llamp electritzant d'aquella magnitud travessés la seva espina dorsal. Gairebé sentia eriçar-se una part d'ell que ja no tenia: la cua saiyajin.

Era tot tan absolutament natural que ni tan sols necessitava raonar el perquè dels seus moviments. No va saber com, però ella era damunt seu i ell, entre els cabells llargs d'ella, amb la trena ja gairebé desfeta, i la suor dels seus cossos; havia deixat de pensar amb claredat... de nou.

La Nasu va mossegar-li el llavi quasi amb desesperació, en un impuls que ni ella mateixa entenia, però que tenia molt a veure amb tornar-lo al món real. 'Amb aconseguir que la mirés i que deixés d'estar perdut en aquell món de pensaments que, temia, el fessin penedir d'aquell moment'.

Però res més lluny de la realitat: en Goku la mirava amb intensitat des de molt abans d'aquell instant, des de que havia deixat definitivament de raonar amb claredat. Va observar-la llavors amb inquietant però ferma quietud, quan ella va alçar-se lleugerament; deixant el rostre de l'encara jove heroi, a uns pocs centímetres del seu.

Van ajudar-se mútuament en aquella lluita lenta però desafiant a què sotmetien l'altre.

Recordarien sempre aquell instant. El moment en què havien decidit tocar la pell de l'altre, impregnar-se del contrari pam a pam.

El guerrer va subjectar-la dels malucs, incapaç d'aguantar molt més. 'Necessitava que ella deixés de moure's d'aquella manera, sobretot si continuava amb tota aquella roba posada. Va barallar-se amb la faldilla del vestit, intentant apartar-la del seu camí, però la Nasu aviat va deturar-lo, subjectant-li les mans, parlant-li a l'oïda d'una manera que ella mateixa desconeixia, amb un to de veu que no havia utilitzat mai amb ningú'.

– Així no... – va aconseguir que en Goku deturés el seu moviment, deixant les mans quietes sobre el seu cap, on les havia conduït ella, mentre era la pròpia Nasu qui es treia els sostenidors, l'única peça de roba que ocultava el seu tors; i tibava amb força del seu propi vestit, estripant-ne una part (amb les presses) sense voler: quedant – ara sí – nua davant d'ell, amb l'excepció d'uns pantalons curtíssims que duia a mode de roba interior.

En Goku va observar-la astorat i ella va somriure. 'Com podia semblar tan nen, en una cosa així, un home que ja havia salvat l'univers?'. En aquell moment sí era totalment ell: el terrícola.

El superguerrer de la llegenda semblava absolutament vulnerable. Va deixar, no obstant, que una de les seves mans, grans i fermes, aterressin sobre un dels pits femenins. 'Veure-la a ella nua, tan disposada i tan seva, era d'una bellesa tan absoluta que ni tan sols sabia descriure en el fons del seu cap'.

Era absurd pensar que una vegada havia cregut que les noies tenien _el darrere_ just al davant. L'únic que tenia present del cos de la Xixi era la pell suau sota d'aquell camisó que mai s'havia atrevit a treure-li. 'Que mai se li havia ocorregut que es pogués treure'.

Sobretot perquè ella s'entossudia en tancar el llum i ficar-se sota els llençols abans de deixar que ell la toqués'.

– Goku... – Va repetir ella, comprenent que alguna cosa no anava a l'hora. 'Massa pensaments creuats irrompien en la ment del guerrer'.

Va besar-lo abans d'apartar-se'n. Encara nua, tremolosa, però segura.

– No puc... – Ell va mirar-la encara sense entendre què havia canviat – Sé què és el que et turmenta. No puc fer això si et sents culpable per ella...

Podria haver negat aquella afirmació, però no hagués estat propi d'ell.

– En Krilín em va dir que casar-m'hi significava viure amb ella tota la vida – va raonar, semblant encara més infant del que la Nasu ja havia comprés que era en aquest sentit, un cop que semblaven haver-se esfumat tots els influxos (lluna inclosa) que els mantenien aliens a la resta d'univers. – Ella m'odiaria.

– Goku...

– T'odiaria a tu també. – La Nasu només va poder somriure. 'Com si pogués importar-li que una terrícola com aquella l'odiés'. Però no suportaria que ell fes allò obligat per les circumstàncies.

'Hi havia un afecte allà. Devia estimar-la (o respectar-la d'alguna profunda manera almenys) si aquell possible odi el preocupava d'aquella manera tan sincera'. Va sentir-se enganyada. 'Amb tota aquella història del casament i la promesa absurda, havia arribat a creure que ell no sabia què feia quan va casar-se'. Ara semblava entendre que, d'una manera o altra, apreciava aquella dona.

Però no era ben bé la Xixi, el que més preocupava el saiyan en aquell moment.

– Jo vaig fer una promesa... – va raonar el jove Goku. Estimava la Xixi com estimava en Krilín o en Follet Tortuga. Ell estimava tothom, però, en canvi, no se li hagués ocorregut mai, que es pogués sentir així en aquell moment.

Lluitava mentalment contra si mateix. Contra el Goku dels dinou anys i la promesa i l'adult saiyan que ara era.

Ella no va poder evitar acostar el seu rostre al de l'home. Segura que tenia les paraules exactes per convèncer-lo que havia de seguir amb allò, però convençuda – no sabia per què – que no en tenia cap dret.

Va voler dir-li que existia una promesa anterior. Que ella almenys havia entès com a tal. Havia estat un lleuger assentiment d'un nadó, però ella havia confiat llavors que ell tornaria i que demostraria a propis i estranys que era un poderós guerrer, de la talla d'en Bardock. 'Ell era ara el guerrer llegendari'. La Nasu no en tenia dubte, s'ho mirés com s'ho mirés. I, per tant, ell havia complert aquella promesa però només ho havia fet a mitges: ella, en certa manera, també l'havia esperat.

'La princesa que l'esperava en un món llunyà'. Era ella, no la Xixi. N'estava convençuda. Hagués preferit no conèixer aquella profecia, però ja que havia arribat a ella, no podia parar de repetir-se que ella era la dona de la història. La jove que esperava en Kakarot, mentre es refeia d'un destí tràgic. Encara que ni ella pogués dir, amb total seguretat, que tot allò no era una vil i absurda comèdia. 'Pensar en el guerrer Bardock, valent i decidit, encara ara li posava els pèls de gallina'.

¿Podia jutjar ella en Goku? Al cap i la fi ella estimava... sí estimava... una altra persona, per molt morta que aquesta estigués. Tot i que no ho hagués dit mai abans amb aquelles exactes paraules. Tot el seu jo femení era, en aquell moment, a flor de pell i podia distingir amb claredat tots els seus sentiments. Era normal que el noi se sentís així davant la possibilitat de trair tot el que la mare d'en Son Gohan esperava d'ell: fidelitat i amor.

Era la primera vegada que es trobava en aquelles circumstàncies. La primera que arribava tan lluny amb ningú. 'Massa orgullosa com per deixar que algú la toqués així abans'.

Va bufar esgotada de pensar.

I malgrat tot el que havia raonat fins llavors... 'Tot i que el raciocini la convidava a deixar allò allà. A no continuar'. Com bé havia expressat ja en veu alta... En mirar-lo, cansat i expectant, va saber que ja no hi podia renunciar.

Va besar-lo sense complexos, i ell va desprendre la tensió dels seus músculs. Van traure's la roba mútuament i la Nasu va acariciar-lo en parts d'un home que no havia tocat mai abans. Va tancar els ulls, quan el jove guerrer va subjectar-la amb delicadesa i va estirar-se completament sobre d'ella: no trigaria a ser seva. I no havia estat mai de ningú més. Així que la princesa de Vegetasei va sentir-se especial i també espantada.

– Nasu... – En Son Goku no era capaç tampoc de continuar pensant en perquè allò no estava bé.

Van ser aquelles les úniques quatre lletres que ell va pronunciar mentre les seves mans semblaven ser a tot arreu. Als pits i més avall. Les sensacions ja no eren prudents i ella no estava disposada a renunciar-hi.

– Kakarot.

.

.

Quan van llevar-se ja era de dia. La Nasu va ser la primera en posar-se dreta i observar-lo. Dormia despreocupat en aquell jaç de terra incòmode en el que havien compartit carícies i cossos. El noi roncava totalment nu i despreocupat, i ella va mirar-lo quasi amb nostàlgia. 'No, allò no era l'inici de res. Perquè hi havia massa coses que els separaven. Perquè ella havia tornat tard a la seva vida'. Va posar-se la part de dalt del vestit masculí de Yadrat per tapar-se en plena llum del dia. Del vestit que li havia deixat la Bulma, en quedava ben poc tros de tela en condicions.

Ja no duia trena. I tancant els ulls encara podia recordar el moment en què ell havia estat dins seu. La força del sentir-se plena d'ell, i el moment en què no havia existit res més que el guerrer acaronant-la i besant-la enmig d'una forta batalla de suor i vaivens.

Va abraçar-se a ella mateixa. Ara en canvi s'havia fet de dia i tot havia quedat en el record d'un passat proper.

Era el moment de separar-se.

En Goku, però, va llevar-se en ple malson. 'Acabava de detectar una força terrible a l'univers'. – No pot ser.

– Estàs bé? – Ella va mirar-lo quasi terroritzada, preguntant-se si reaccionava així en adonar-se què havia passat entre ells.

Però el que va dir ell, mirant-la fixament, va gelar-li la sang d'una manera molt diferent.

– És en Freezer. No sé com, però és viu.

.

S'havien vestit en silenci, com bé havien pogut, pensatius per la passió que els havia unit, però espantats pel que acabaven de detectar univers enllà. 'L'energia d'en Freezer, immensa, era ben palpable en algun punt d'alguna galàxia no gaire llunyana'.

Ella duia el vestit, desfet, sota la part de dalt del vestit d'ell. Ell s'havia posat els pantalons i les botes que no aconseguia recordar en quin moment s'havia tret de la nit anterior. 'Al seu cap tot allò era ara una amalgama no - cronològica de records d'ells estimant-se'. Però no podia ni tan sols permetre's sentir la pell de gallina amb aquell record. Que en Freezer fos viu havia de centrar tota la seva atenció. Així mateix se sentia ella.

– Et deixaré al planeta d'en Tarble. Segur que el voldràs avisar. – va raonar en Son Goku, mirant-la amb serietat. – Jo aniré a Yadrat. Espero tenir temps per a perfeccionar i aprendre algunes coses, abans d'haver d'actuar. De moment no sembla que es dirigeixi encara a la Terra.

– El desafiaràs quan arribi a la Terra?

– Sí, tinc temps de preparar-me, perquè encara que primer m'hi hagi d'acostar lleugerament amb la nau. Puc aparèixer-hi sense problemes amb el canvi de lloc instantani.

– D'acord, doncs. – La mirada d'ella va dir-li coses que no va expressar. En Goku va saber-ho.

– És perillós ara mateix ser a la Terra. Me'n podré deslliurar fàcilment. Espera't a que tot acabi.

– No... Vull ser allà. – va calmar-se en adonar-se que havia alçat la veu – No podré viure tranquil·la fins que el maleït llangardaix sigui mort. Després d'advertir-ne en Tarble, emprendré el viatge de tornada. Amb la nau ho podré fer amb pocs dies, crec.

En Son Goku va somriure i, per instint, va apartar-li un cabell que li queia sobre el rostre.

– Hi ha una altra energia immensa amb ell, Nasu – va explicar – Més intensa que la d'en Freezer. Sigui qui sigui, no podries...

– No podria enfrontar-m'hi. – va resignar-se – Ho sé. No penso fer-ho. Però vull veure'n el maleït cadàver – va posar-se les mans al cap. – Si pateixes per... no destruiré res que no em pertanyi.

'No anava a la Terra a suposar-li cap tipus de molèstia'. Tenia massa orgull per procedir així, de totes maneres.

Ambdós van saber que no es tractava d'allò. 'Però tot i així, la Nasu havia començat la frase, empesa per la frustració'.

Ell va agafar-la suaument per la barbeta.

– Mira'm, Nasu. – Ella va fer-ho – Ho sé. Tot això ja ho sé. Que odies en Freezer més que res al món, que desitges veure'l acabat per fi. – va somriure lleugerament – Que no faries res que... – no va saber acabar la frase – Ho sé. I crec que és per això que em sento així quan penso en... en tu. No saps com lamento no haver-te conegut abans.

La Nasu va assentir. 'En algun instant hauria de dir-li que ja s'havien conegut abans'. Però ara no en tenia el valor ni era el moment.

Llavors ella va raonar un altre detall del que en Goku li havia dit.

– L'altra energia... podria ser... el seu pare. – va argumentar – M'havia fet a la idea que podia ser mort ja hores d'ara. Pel que sé, portava moltes dècades en l'ombra.

Van emprendre així el camí de tornada. 'Ella abans li havia demanat aparèixer-se un moment al lloc on havia viscut per última vegada amb en Pineau'. Necessitava vestir-se d'alguna manera que no la delatés d'aquella forma tan descarada.

L'instant en què va haver-s'hi de subjectar, per recollir alguna peça de roba que encara quedés de la seva estada allà, primer; i per aparèixer-se a casa d'en Tarble, després, va fer-se-li tan volàtil com etern. Era gairebé dolorós, estar-hi tan a prop, quan acabava d'acceptar que hi renunciava així: per orgull i perquè, com ell deia, no s'havien conegut abans. 'No, que en Kakarot pogués recordar'.

– Segueixes entossudida a viatjar a la Terra?

– És clar – va fer ella fingint impertinència.

– Bé – va somriure el noi – Si arribes abans que jo, adverteix-los del que els ve a sobre. Que cap d'ells faci res, apareixeré abans que aquell monstre actuï al planeta.

– Però com... – La noia ja no va estar a temps de preguntar-li, com els hi diria que sabia tot allò, sense revelar-los que havien coincidit a l'espai.

– I digues-li a en Tarble que no pateixi. No diré res a en Vegeta – va guinyar-li l'ull, segons abans de desaparèixer, de fondre's en l'espai amb el canvi de lloc instantani. 'Ella va mirar-lo estranyada. Parlava com si sabés més del que fins llavors li havien explicat' – No facis aquesta cara, ho he vist a la teva ment.

La Nasu va bufar amb alleujament. Oblidava que, primer amb en Kaito, i ara a Yadrat, en Son Goku havia augmentat les seves pròpies capacitats i aprés tècniques fantàstiques que podia utilitzar també fora d'una batalla.

Ja li havia llegit així el pensament a en Krilín a Nàmek.

.


	21. Cap20 Vulgar i probablement daltònica

**Capítol 20. Vulgar i probablement daltònica**

En Krilín i la Bulma eren en una de les terrasses d'ella a Corporació Capsula. Ja havia passat un any des de que en Goku s'havia negat a tornar a la Terra, i ambdós s'havien mantingut en contacte periòdicament.

– Creus que ens vam equivocar? – va preguntar en Krilín amb una llauna de tònica entre les mans.

– No ho sé, Krilín – Va deixar-se caure la Bulma a una cadira, amb la vista posada al cel – Nosaltres no ho podíem saber que ella realment apareixeria. Si ens pensàvem que es tractava de la Xixi! Però, vaja, és en Goku... no crec que hi doni massa voltes, no? – va preguntar amb l'esperança de rebre una resposta positiva.

– Però tal i com es miraven... – En Krilín va baixar la vista – Tinc la impressió d'haver-li fet una molt mala passada. Vam deixar que es casés, sense ni tan sols saber què era allò. Que hi viuria per tota la vida, li vaig dir. I em vaig quedar tan ample...

– No te'n culpis, Krilín... No podem tornar pas a enrere ara. – va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla – El més probable és que ell ni hi pensi... ja el coneixes...

– Tan de bo, Bulma... Tan de bo...

.

La Gure li havia cosit el destrossat vestit blau, de manera que l'havia convertit en una blusa blava, llarga i sense mànigues, molt semblant de forma a la que havia portat a Nàmek; conservava el cinturó i la mateixa Gure li havia aconseguit uns pantalons curts negres, molt semblants als d'en Tarble.

Va agrair-li que l'ajudés en allò i que no fes preguntes. 'Com també va agrair-ho al seu germà Tarble, de qui estava apunt d'acomiadar-se'. Un cop advertit, d'allò que podia esperar a l'univers si en Freezer decidia visitar altres planetes abans que la Terra; el germà de la Nasu va entendre ràpidament que ella ara feia més falta a una altra banda.

– Sort!

– Quan el perill passi, no dubto que s'escamparà per l'univers la notícia de la mort definitiva d'aquell tirà. – va raonar ella durant l'adéu – Seré a la Terra, llavors. Potser seria hora d'intentar raonar amb en Vegeta...

– No, si us plau. Jo sempre seré aquí, germana. Però et demano que no hi fiquis en Vegeta.

La noia va fer un gest d'acceptació forçada amb la llengua.

– D'acord... d'acord, Tarble. Tu tries. – va mirar-se la vestimenta un moment més – I agraeix-li a la Gure que m'hagi ajudat en això. Si la cosa és complica, encara que sigui per morir, aquest és un bon uniforme.

– No bromegis, amb això.

Però la Nasu va insistir amb l'humor trencat: – És veritat, Tarble. M'hauries d'haver vist a Nàmek... vestida de tsufur. Ja et pots imaginar la cara del nostre germà gran... i encara sóc viva! – va deixar anar finalment, amb l'esperança que allò fes pensar a en Tarble. 'A mesura que la vida avançava, la Nasu veia les coses amb més claredat i apartava les turmentoses idees que havia tingut al cap en el passat'.

En Tarble va callar. 'No cediria en allò'.

– Saps? – va saltar ella de sobte – M'alegro que siguis feliç, malgrat tot... i bé, conèixer la Gure va ser un xoc... però... Bé, me n'alegro, de debò.

El noi va entendre-la: – No ho entens, oi?

Ella va trobar-se descoberta. 'No, la Gure s'havia portat de manera fantàstica amb ella, però no entenia de què anava aquell estrany matrimoni'. Ni tan sols semblaven compatibles físicament. Més enllà del caràcter, eren de dues races, pràcticament espècies, totalment diferents. La Nasu era una fèmina d'una raça que ella no havia vist mai, molt més petita en alçada i proporcions que el propi Tarble. 'D'aspecte robòtic i formes blanques...'.

– Ho intento, Tarble... Em semblava fantàstic... però tu i ella... ja m'entens. – va entortolligar-se – Sou diferents.

El noi va somriure amb timidesa: – Creus que no es pot estimar algú així, oi? Et deu semblar surrealista que m'hagi casat amb algú amb qui no puc... ja saps... tenir fills... no som compatibles en aspectes reproductius...

– No t'estic dient que tinguis fills – Va intentar arreglar-ho – Ni tan sols havia pensat en si podíeu...

– Bé, parlar de _reproducció_ aquí és un eufemisme... – va aclarir ell gairebé roig de vergonya, però ferm – Ja saps... vull dir que hem hagut de buscar les nostres pròpies maneres de... fer vida de parella. Com s'entén en la majoria de móns, vaja.

No en va donar més detalls, però la Nasu va captar-ho. 'Ells dos no... el seu sexe era diferent... perquè ells dos, entre sí, també ho eren'.

Va semblar-li impensable, en un primer moment; però després va comprendre l'extraordinarietat d'allò. 'S'estimaven així'. Era la seva manera de ser una parella.

– Oh! Tarble sóc una imbècil! – va agafar-li una mà en senyal de penediment – No hauria de fer-te explicar tot això. Se us veu realment units. No és problema meu...

El noi va quedar-se un segon en _stand by_. I després va mostrar-se reflexiu: – No ets la mateixa d'abans que arribés l'altre saiyan... el que feia aquella màgia d'aparèixer-se...

La princesa va mirar més enllà, a la paret. 'Pensativa': – No n'hi ha per tant... – A diferència d'en Tarble, ella no trobava les paraules per parlar-ne.

.

– Sàpigues només una cosa, Nasu – va afegir ell quan la noia ja s'apropava a la nau que la duria de tornada a la Terra, després d'haver sortit de casa d'ell, i d'haver-se'n acomiadat formalment: – La Gure també en dubtava quan vaig conèixer-la. Però... l'amor, encara que als saiyans ens costi fins i tot admetre que existeix, no és sempre font de patiment i maldecap. Estar casat amb la Gure és, de fet, el més plàcid i tranquil·litzador que m'ha arribat a passar mai.

La noia va assentir amb un somriure, sense saber on volia arribar en Tarble.

– I els aspectes reproductius – va dir de nou cohibit pel seu propi caràcter tancat... i pel tema que ara intentava tractar. – Quan em vaig adonar que no podia viure sense la Gure, vaig saber que eren el de menys. Sempre hi ha una manera...

.

.

– Déu meu! El lladre de la nau ha tornat – va exclamar la mare de la Bulma, vessant tot el te que contenia la seva preuada tetera per terra. La nau amb què en Vegeta havia marxat d'allà, acabava d'aterrar en ple jardí. 'Com havia previst el doctor Brief, s'havia quedat sense combustible'.

Ràpidament en Iamxa i en Puar van intentar defensar el que fos que aquell assassí hagués vingut a destruir.

– Que vols, Vegeta? – Amb l'escàndol, fins i tot la Bulma havia aparegut per saber que passava al jardí.

El saiyan, malgrat tot, no va immutar-se per res del que en Iamxa va dir, ni per l'evident espant de la dona rossa.

– Veig que en Kakarot no ha tornat.

– No has trobat en Goku a l'espai? – va demanar en Iamxa en posició d'atac.

– No tinc perquè respondre't – va fer desafiant el guerrer de l'espai. 'Provocant que en Iamxa encara s'exaltés més'. L'únic motiu pel qual no l'atacava, era pel fet que ja sabia que no hi tenia cap possibilitat.

– Va, deixeu-ho ja els dos – va saltar a l'instant, una Bulma estranyament conciliadora – Perquè no deixem que es dutxi? – va afegir per sorpresa dels presents. Fins i tot del propi Vegeta.

La noia però no va retrocedir en la seva intenció de fer-lo passar per l'aigua. 'Estava realment suat i esgotat'.

– Veus estàs molt brut. Fas pudor a gos mullat! – va dir sense embuts, dirigint el seu dit índex amb decisió al costat esquerre de l'armadura desgastada, just al pit de l'home. No va vacil·lar gens en tocar-lo amb aquell gest, ni en girar-se amb fingida pompa. – De pressa. O li faràs aquest lleig a una noia?

El guerrer va voler cridar o maleir-la d'alguna manera, però va prémer amb els punys en ser vacil·lat d'aquella manera. 'Mai ningú l'havia tractat amb aquella absurda naturalitat'. Era un guerrer de l'espai. Un perillós criminal conqueridor. 'Com s'atrevia?.

I no obstant només va espetegar la llengua i va expressar un: – Què? – de disconformitat que tan sols després, ja sota l'aigua de la dutxa, entendria que no havien estat gens propis d'un home com ell.

'Havia fet més que el ridícul a causa d'aquella estúpida i cridanera terrícola'.

L'havia obeït, davant l'estupefacció de tots. I ella a sobre se n'acabaria rient poc després.

Havia maleït també en Kakarot a la dutxa. 'On pararia el desgraciat?'.

I llavors s'havia trobat aquella roba ridícula.

– Ei dona, dona... Dona que m'escoltes, dona? Eh, tu! – Havia insistit des del bany – M'escoltes, dona de la Terra? Eh!

– Escolta'm tu – Havia cridat ella per variar – El meu nom és Bulma. Fes el favor de dir-me pel meu nom, no siguis ordinari.

– Què n'has fet de la meva roba? – Havia preguntat ja exasperat d'aquella conversa.

– Estava bruta, és a la rentadora

– Què dius? – Estava completament atònit.

– T'he deixat roba per a què et canviïs. Que no la veus? – En Iamxa, i en Krilín que els havia visitat, pensant-se que la nova energia provenia d'en Goku, assistien sorpresos a la discussió.

– Pretens que jo, el príncep dels saiyans, em posi això?

– Doncs vés despullat.

– Maleït sia. Semblo un idiota! – Havia acabat cedint ell pel que semblava una estranya conjunció d'astres que ni el mateix Vegeta podia raonar. 'En altres circumstàncies, l'hagués matat ja... en tenia prou ganes'.

– Ei, et queda molt bé... – Havia rigut ella, seguida dels dos idiotes.

– No rigueu! Si valoreu les vostres vides, i no voleu morir ara mateix, no rigueu! – Havia cridat finalment. I en qüestió de segons, ella havia insistit per a què es quedés a esperar en Kakarot en aquelles quatre parets. 'Estava completament boja'.

– Si et quedes aquí seràs el primer en saber-ho, quan torni. I ja sabem que no tens gaires diners que diguem. – No era com si tingués problemes per aconseguir res a la força, sense la moneda que fos que utilitzessin a la Terra, però volia ser el primer en saber-ho quan tornés en Kakarot i aquell semblava ser el lloc ideal.

Llàstima que hi hagués aquella dona vulgar, i que de moment s'hagués proposat deixar-los a tots amb vida. 'Fins que lluités amb el maleït Kakarot'.

.

Havien passat els dies amb relativa tranquil·litat, fins l'instant en què tot estava predestinat a canviar de nou.

En Vegeta havia notat l'energia d'_ella_, de la seva germana; mentre observava esgotat com aquella terrícola vulgar insistia en tractar-lo com un més. 'A ell, en aquell instant, només li interessava menjar i prou'. Què era el que la dona aquella no entenia?.

No pensava donar-los conversa de cap tipus.

'Així que la Nasu ha decidit tornar a aquest planeta... sabrà ella alguna cosa de...?'. Va raonar per si mateix. Eren tots a l'aire lliure, i no gaire lluny del príncep; aquell _insecte, _anomenat Iamxa, menjava despreocupat al costat de l'animal estrany... i, com no, de la terrícola insistent. 'Tots plegats eren estúpidament exasperants'.

Però llavors una energia encara més forta l'havia colpit. 'No podia ser'. Aquella força extraordinària encara no havia aterrat a la Terra, però estava clar que no es tractava de res normal.

.

La Nasu va dirigir-se a Corporació Capsula després de deixar la seva nau al lloc desèrtic on havia aterrat improvisadament. 'Havia subestimat la capacitat d'aquell estúpid i ja vell aparell, que s'havia entossudit a viatjar molt per sota de les seves possibilitats inicials'. Tenia alguna avaria, però no havia sabut quina.

El pitjor de tot era que només s'havia avançat unes hores a la terrible arribada d'en Freezer. 'Avisar-los o no ja era el de menys'. Donat que ella mateixa podia sentir aquella malèvola força apropant-se a la Terra. 'Només esperava veure'n el cadàver quan en Son Goku se'n desfés'.

Va evitar pensar en el guerrer, intentant obviar dins seu el que havia passat entre ells.

No pensava perdre-hi el temps. No s'ho podia permetre. 'S'havia proposat desterrar allò de la seva ment'. I amb l'angoixa pel que semblava que seria un horrible contraatac d'en Freezer, ho havia aconseguit amb prous resultats.

.

Tots els guerrers, que una vegada o altra havien lluitat al costat d'en Goku, tots els seus amics, havien detectat ja aleshores que en Freezer s'apropava acompanyat d'una energia encara pitjor que la seva. 'Més aterridora'.

– No pot ser – va insistir en Iamxa repetidament – No pots estar dient la veritat, Vegeta.

– Ho és. Jo hi he lluitat de tu a tu, i t'asseguro que ho és. – Va dir un Vegeta que ni tan sols sabia perquè s'esforçava ara a donar explicacions a aquell insecte dèbil i pesat que era sempre entre les quatre parets d'aquella casa. 'Era un estúpid _xupòpter_'. I no acabava d'entendre perquè allò feia que encara el menysprees més.

Va estar a punt de donar un nou cop a la taula, quan ambdós van detectar algú que s'apropava volant a Corporació Capsula.

– Qui és? – va preguntar amb por en Iamxa.

– Ningú que ens hagi de preocupar... Bé, a tu, amb la teva força de mosquit, probablement sí – va dir superb – És el totxo de la meva germana. Suposo que ha decidit advertir-nos del que clarament tots hem notat ja.

Ella havia estat, en travessar aquell tros de cel a tota velocitat, fins i tot més ràpida del que en Vegeta havia calculat que podia ser. 'Prou ràpida per escoltar el final d'aquella darrera frase'.

– En realitat no, Vegeta. Em suposava que ho sabríeu... – va dir aterrant – Però tot l'univers ha notat ja com l'energia d'en Freezer i el seu pare s'apropaven aquí. Volia ser-hi –. Va evitar parlar en inici d'en Goku.

– Per morir amb tots nosaltres? – va riure amb sorna en Vegeta – Darrerament t'has tornat molt més compassiva del que m'imaginava que podies ser.

– No veig que tu fugis enlloc, Vegeta. Simplement vull ser-hi. – va expressar amb més valentia de la que veritablement sentia. 'A Nàmek havien pogut comprovat com de terrible era aquell monstre'.

.

– Anem, o no? – va insistir la Nasu al cap d'uns instants de tens silenci.

.

– Ho has notat, Krilín? – En Son Gohan i l'amic d'en Goku s'havien trobat de camí al lloc on tot indicava que aterraria el tirà. – La força d'en Freezer i una de més forta, d'algú altre que s'hi assembla molt.

– Com vols que no ho hagi notat? El meu cos està acostumat a notar-la – va pensar en la seva mort a Nàmek, però ràpidament es va espolsar de la ment el record.

.

.

A centenars de quilòmetres, la Bulma explicava ara a en Iamxa per què havia decidit aparèixer-se allà, avió en mà, després que ell sortís volant – amb en Vegeta i la Nasu al capdavant de la comitiva – quasi a la recerca d'aquella terrorífica aparició.

– Venim a veure en Freezer – va dir segura. Més del que ho havia estat mai a Nàmek – Quan era al planeta Nàmek, no el vaig poder veure mai.

Anava acompanyada d'en Puar.

– L'heu vingut a veure? Ja sabeu que és molt perillós – Havia preguntat en Iamxa, prou espantat de per si.

– Hem vingut precisament per això – Ella no havia cedit – Si ho vol en Freezer, la Terra farà 'buuum', oi? No se'n salvarà res. Per tant, m'estimo més, veure-ho!

En Vegeta l'havia mirat de reüll al final i havia murmurat alguna cosa per si mateix. La Nasu no havia arribat a escoltar-lo.

Portava pensant-ho ja feia molt temps.

– _És vulgar i, segurament, daltònica; però s'ha de reconèixer que té dallonses._ – Va murmurar. 'No havia conegut mai cap ésser tan dèbil i a la vegada tan entossudidament ficat en tot'.

.

Després havia aparegut en Ten Shin Han, a qui havia molestat sobremanera que en Vegeta encara fos a la Terra. 'No entenia com en Iamxa podia viure amb ell'. I s'acabava de fixar també en la noia que era al costat del príncep. 'Aquella devia ser la seva germana'. Després de la resurrecció d'en Cor Petit, en Kaito els hi havia dit alguna cosa al respecte... 'Mentre eren morts, és clar, durant el temps en què tots els altres havien lluitat a Nàmek contra en Freezer'.

La Nasu estava callada, simplement palplantada al costat d'en Vegeta. 'Havia estat una dona de poques paraules des de que havia arribat a la Terra'. Preferia evitar explicar-los que sabia que en Goku arribaria en qualsevol moment.

En Gohan i en Krilín no havien tampoc trigat en arribar.

'I en Cor Petit simplement ja era allà, quan se n'havien volgut adonar'.

Hi eren tots. Només faltava en Son Goku.

.

Quan la immensa nau del tirà havia aterrat més enllà, al fons d'aquell paratge, en Vegeta s'havia mostrat disposat a acostar-s'hi.

– Dius que ens hi acostem i... què farem? – va expressar en Iamxa, corprès pel temor – És un monstre amb una força immensa. I són dos! No podrem fer-hi res!

La Nasu continuava sense dir res. Només es preguntava, interiorment i cada vegada amb més urgència, què feia en Son Goku que no apareixia ja. 'Li hauria passat alguna cosa?'. No podia ser que, tot i tenint la tècnica per evitar-ho, apurés fins al límit aquella situació.

– Doncs què se t'acut?... – va respondre immediatament en Cor Petit a en Iamxa: – Que ens podrim aquí? Penseu el que vulgueu... Però no hi ha res més a fer. – El namekià també volia acostar-s'hi. 'Passés el que passés'. Igualment no creia que tinguessin possibilitats de sobreviure.

La Nasu va mirar-se'l perdent (ara sí) la tranquil·litat que havia tingut fins llavors. 'I si en Goku no podia aparèixer per algun motiu?'.

– Això és la fi de la Terra – va sentenciar fredament el seu germà.

Tots van callar.

I a l'instant els amics terrestres d'en Goku van mirar-se entre ells amb inquietud. 'Després de tot tenien clar que només podien actuar així: s'acostarien d'amagat (almenys en principi) allà on havia aterrat la temible nau'. Potser moririen, però no era hora per a covards. 'Almenys tindrien el factor sorpresa a favor'.

– Llavors ja està? Aquí s'acaba tot? – Va xiuxiuejar amb temor en Krilín. Era una qüestió totalment retòrica. 'Ell encara no volia morir'. No, sense haver format una família.

– No... Hi ha esperança... N'hi ha... – va expressar finalment la Nasu per impuls, amb dubte i gairebé per si mateixa. Va mirar al seu voltant buscant-hi alguna reacció. 'No n'havia obtingut cap tipus de resposta'.

En aixecar la vista va comprendre que els altres ja eren en camí. 'No l'havien escoltat'. Només llavors va tenir la força per acabar la frase: – En Son Goku tenia previst arribar-hi a temps... –.

Era plenament conscient que els altres s'encaminaven hores d'ara a la recerca de la nau d'en Freezer. 'A una probable mort'. Just després va adonar-se (malgrat tot) que en Cor Petit, amb una capacitat auditiva superior, l'havia escoltat... sobretot quan la va mirar de lluny amb alguna cosa semblant a l'escepticisme.

– Així que tu sí que l'has trobat... – va dir simplement el namekià abans d'acabar-se'n d'apartar. Ella va estar a punt de remugar enfadada i incòmode per aquella afirmació. Però va preferir callar i caminar endavant.

'Havien decidit que no hi anirien volant, per no despertar les sospites del tirà abans d'hora'.

– Idiota... – Va dir-se a si mateixa després, mentre es disposava a escalar muntanyes i roques. 'I en realitat no sabia a quin dels dos guerrers ho deia'. El comentari d'en Cor Petit li havia estat desagradable, però el fet que en Son Goku esperés tan a aparèixer, era un fet que no podia entendre.

Una força immensa, però totalment nova, va aturar-los de cop i volta a tots.

– De sobte ha sorgit una energia – va dir en Krilín, per primera vegada aquella tarda més sorprès que espantat – I en un moment n'han desaparegut moltes altres...

Alguna cosa passava a l'altra banda de la muntanya.

I immediatament van veure-ho al cel.

– És en Freezer – Va murmurar la Nasu. Algú acabava, però, de destrossar el tirà i fer-lo trossets.

Ho havia fet amb rapidesa i deixant-los a tots astorats. Ningú s'explicava què havia estat passant allà, entre els núvols i el cel clar d'aquell dia, just davant seu.

– Teniu bona vista...! – Va trencar el silenci la Bulma – Com ho podeu distingir? S'ha tornat molt fort, en Goku... Ho ha fet en un moment, oi? Ha tornat a salvar la Terra...!

Però no havia estat en Son Goku. 'No era en Goku. Tot i que sí, semblava l'energia d'un superguerrer. La Nasu l'havia vist convertit de ben a prop a Nàmek, i podia distingir aquella energia amb claredat. No era la d'en Kakarot, però l'igualava en potència i energia'. Era, a més, aquell l'aspecte que havia tingut en Kakarot al planeta Nàmek. Només que aquell no era en Son Goku.

La Bulma havia tingut raó, no obstant, en una cosa: qui fos acabava de salvar la Terra.

En Vegeta va ser el primer en enlairar-se amb força. Els altres van seguir-lo. 'Anaven a comprovar què estava passant realment no tan lluny d'on eren, en el lloc on havia aterrat en Freezer i on havia estat assassinat'.

En el mateix lloc en què un noi desconegut acabava amb el pare del tirà amb espantosa facilitat.

– Ara vaig a buscar en Son Goku! – Va dir-los simplement el desconegut, en aparèixer davant seu. Era un noi jove, amb el cabell curt i morat, i els ulls blaus. Duia una espasa a l'esquena i força determinació a la mirada. Tots van quedar parats. 'Era ell qui havia vençut en Freezer i rei Cold'. Però qui era en realitat? – Voleu venir amb mi?

.

La Nasu simplement va limitar-se a seguir-los. Molt abans d'ella, en Son Gohan, en Krilín, en Ten Shin Han i, fins i tot, en Vegeta havien decidit que seguirien el noi desconegut allà on els dugués, on deia que arribaria en Son Goku en les properes tres hores.

'Per què no hi havia intervingut aquest? Havia detectat abans d'aparèixer-se la força del desconegut, i havia preferit esperar?'. Les preguntes eren al cap de la Nasu desordenades, però no paraven de fer-la pensar. 'Ell havia conegut a l'espai aquell noi?'. Va aterrar allà on havien anat a parar tots, encara pensativa.

La princesa saiyajin ni tan sols va apropar-se gaire als altres, que just després d'aterrar, es concentraven al voltant d'una estranya nevera, on el noi misteriós els hi havia ofert begudes. 'Ja no la sorprenia res d'aquella colla. Eren tan confiats que acceptarien qualsevol gentilesa absurda per tal de confraternitzar-hi. Encara que ell fos un complet desconegut'.

En Vegeta i en Cor Petit s'ho miraven també des de la distància. 'Encara que el seu germà semblés disposat a saltar a la jugular d'algú en qualsevol moment'.

.

– Ja ens havíem vist, oi? – La Bulma observava el nouvingut amb curiositat. 'Juraria que ja el coneixia, però no podia dir on l'havia vist abans'.

– Què? No... em sembla que no... – El desconegut continuava mostrant-se tímid i reservat. Però inevitablement despertava la curiositat de tots els presents, que es preguntaven com sabia que en Goku arribaria llavors i que, per tant, l'interrogaven sense parar al respecte.

En Trunks, però, tenia una sola resposta per a totes les preguntes: – Ho sento, no ho puc dic –. Tant misteri, al final, havia atret l'atenció d'una desganada Nasu. 'Havia pensat que se sentia així perquè esperava veure vençut en Freezer i, davant d'allò, tot el demés havia perdut importància: callada i inactiva. Expectant i contemplativa'. Però ara el tirà era mort i el temible rei Cold també. Només podia, doncs, haver-hi una explicació per aquell núvol que semblava haver-se situat al seu cap, habitualment ple de pensaments i ganes d'actuar. 'Se sentia així perquè era la única manera d'evitar pensar en _ell_ i en què res del que havia passat es repetiria'. Ell no era seu i, a aquelles alçades, res ho canviaria. I ella, sent qui era, ni tan sols hauria de perdre el temps en aquell desassossec traïdor que discretament portava dies ofegant-la.

Ella no era així. La princesa dels saiyans no podia estar tan trasbalsada per un _incident _com aquell. 'Només havia estat sexe'.

Tot i que ara que en Son Goku aterraria allí al cap de tres hores, si el noi tenia raó, res semblava tenir sentit del tot. 'Potser si ell hagués tingut una lluita que lliurar a l'arribada, com bé estava previst, ella no s'hagués sentit així: perquè ell hagués lluitat i vençut, i després envoltat dels seus amics'. En aquelles circumstàncies, ella hi passaria desapercebuda. Li donaria les gràcies per haver-se desfet d'en Freezer i emprendria un nou camí. Esperaria que el doctor Brief donés un cop d'ull a la seva nau, i probablement marxaria per sempre d'aquell planeta. O no. No ho sabia. Fos com fos ara tot seria expectació i paraules a la seva arribada, i no estava preparada per una cosa així. 'No sabia com mirar-lo, ni com actuar davant dels altres'. Davant d'en Son Gohan.

'Maleïda siguis, Nasu, ets la filla del rei d'una raça guerrera... Deixa de pensar com si fossis una estúpida tsufur o una terrícola ploranera i perduda. Amb en Kakarot no s'acaba ni aquest ni cap altre món. Els saiyans ni tan sols s'enamoren'.

Va prémer els punys amb ràbia, i només llavors va escoltar exactament què deia en Vegeta al noi desconegut.

– No diguis animalades! Només som guerrers de l'espai en Son Goku, ella i jo... – va assenyalar-la, quasi cridant – I també aquest nen, que és mig terrícola. Només quedem nosaltres quatre! Tu no ets un superguerrer de l'espai!

'No ho podia ser per un altre motiu'.

– Tens el cabell lila... – va afegir la Nasu des de la prudent llunyania en què es trobava, per fi parlant al grup – Nosaltres no tenim el cabell lila...

– Exacte – va enfortir-se en Vegeta amb aquell argument – Els guerrers de l'espai tenim el cabell negre.

La Bulma observava de nou el noi. 'Examinant-ne aquells trets que els germans saiyajins deien que no eren propis dels de la seva raça'.

Va caure en un detall: – Ei... Això és la marca de la Corporació Capsula! Que potser treballes a la nostra empresa?

El noi no va donar cap resposta clara.

Tenia 17 anys, era l'únic que estava disposat a dir-los-hi. 'Esperarien en Goku sense fer-li més preguntes'. En Vegeta, però, es trobava inquiet, assegut com tots en una de les roques escampades per aquell tros de camp. 'Com podia ser que hi hagués un altre superguerrer i que hagués vençut en Freezer? I que ho hagués fet abans que ell? Ell era el príncep, l'únic que hauria de tenir aquell poder'.

La Nasu va mantenir-se dreta un instant, però llavors va repenjar-se a una petita muntanya rocosa. 'Allò li recordava a...'. Va fer un gest de negació amb el cap. Havia de treure's allò del cap. Per sempre.

– Que t'ha passat al cabell? – Va preguntar la Bulma, apropant-s'hi, simpàtica i amistosa, com havia estat quan la Nasu s'havia hostejat a casa seva.

La Nasu va mirar sense entendre-la.

– Sí, dona! El recollit... la cua! Per què has decidit treure-te-la? – va sospirar amb les mans als costats – I això és el meu vestit? Però que li has fet, dona de Déu?

Sense que la princesa tingués temps a reaccionar... a respondre-li alguna cosa amb sentit, la Bulma va treure's de la butxaca una cinta negra i va lligar-li el cabell en una cua desordenada al costat esquerre. Com havia fet ella amb la trena d'aquell dia... 'Va mirar-la amb sorpresa, encara aclaparada per la confiança que acabava de donar-li la noia i per les preguntes directes i sense embuts que no havia tingut temps de respondre'. Qüestions que, no obstant, no calia que respongués amb la veritat.

La terrícola, però, no es va rendir: – Vine, va. Asseu-te aquí! – En veure que la Nasu finalment la seguia, la Bulma va baixar el to en clau de confidència – Li deia a en Krilín que aquest noi s'assembla molt al teu germà, i bé una mica a tu, no ho trobes? Són clavats!

Només llavors la Nasu va fixar-se realment en el jove desconegut, que fins llavors només havia estat una presència misteriosa amb el cabell morat, únic detall en el qual havia pogut reparar, ja que estava clar que no podia ser un saiyan amb aquell color de cabell. 'O sí?'.

El noi l'havia estat mirant ara a ella. 'N'estava segura'. Semblava tenir curiositat per tots ells, però sobretot per en Vegeta.

I el seu germà estava clarament a punt de matar a algú. Va somriure. 'En Vegeta el maleïa per haver-lo superat. Com a en Kakarot'.

– Què mires? – va saltar de manera arrogant en Vegeta – Si ets un guerrer de l'espai de debò. No m'has de trobar estrany...

I la Nasu, tanta estona com feia que era a la Terra, va reparar llavors en un detall. 'De debò havia estat prou pensativa com per no fixar-s'hi? No s'ho podia creure!'

– Duus una camisa rosa – va dir amb un somriure sorneguer vingut a més – Per tots els Déus de l'univers, pels planetes i les galàxies, duus una camisa rosa! Com vols que ell no et miri?

'No es creia que allò li hagués pogut passar desapercebut fins feia tan sols un moment'. Era la prova més factible de tota la distracció i el caos mental en què, sense adonar-se'n, havia estat vivint fins llavors.

En Vegeta va mirar-la amb clar odi: – Calla!

Ella va riure. Però tot i que en Gohan va estar a punt d'acompanyar-la en la rialla, la mirada amenaçant d'en Vegeta va fer que tots deixessin de mirar-lo de cop. La princesa, però, seguia trobant que aquella camisa li esqueia d'una forma molt graciosa.

– Et recordo que ets tu el que deia sentir-se fastiguejat amb la meva roba tsufur i els seus colors – va tornar-li una mirada triomfant. – I ara duus una camisa rosa.

En Vegeta va fer un gest clarament despectiu, i va deixar-la de mirar: – Si no calles, et mato aquí mateix, estúpida!

Tot i que la resta o bé no s'havien immutat, o bé intentaven frenar el riure per sota del nas, el noi misteriós semblava realment espantat per la situació.

– Oh, no! No et preocupis, eh? – va fer la Nasu, seguint amb allò; que almenys la distreia – Ens tenim un gran desamor fraternal... res més. El meu germà no em suporta.

Però el noi semblava gairebé més afectat ara que abans. 'Què coi li passava?'.

Va bufar i va continuar amb els braços creuats, escoltant com la Bulma especulava sobre si seria veritat que aquell noi sabia el lloc exacte on arribaria en Son Goku.

.

Al cap de moltíssima estona. Tres hores exactes des de què el noi ho havia dit, el so d'una nau espacial va travessar el cel.

Era en Son Goku. 'Per què no s'havia acabat traslladant amb el canvi de lloc instantani?', la Nasu s'ho preguntava, mentre canviava per segons el seu comportament de nou. Sense adonar-se'n.

S'havia aixecat com els altres. 'Però ella no havia d'alegrar-se'n tant... tampoc feia tant que havien coincidit...'. Ella també sabia que arribaria, però es pensava que ho faria a temps de vèncer en Freezer.

Va aturar el pas, mentre els altres corrien i volaven a rebre'l. Un dels que havia quedat més enrere, en Cor Petit, havia vist clarament com ella passava de saltar del lloc on estava asseguda, a mostrar-se totalment indiferent a aquella arribada.

Ell no entenia d'aquelles coses, i per ara no se les podia imaginar, però alguna cosa passava entre aquells dos. 'D'això n'estava segur'. Havia vist aquella estranya connexió a Nàmek, la primera vegada que havien donat en Freezer per mort; abans que el tirà el ferís i matés en Krilín.

'Una baralla?'. Què hauria estat el que s'havien dit en trobar-se a l'univers?. Ho ignorava. I tampoc hi sentia el més mínim interès. 'Però pensava dir-li allò. Vés a saber per quin estúpid motiu'.

– No et penses quedar aquí, oi? – va dir mirant-la, abans de volar ell també – No sé que t'ha passat amb en Son Goku. I no ho vull saber, de fet. – En Cor Petit no podia imaginar-se la realitat, perquè ni tan sols era capaç de concebre-la – Però si no vols que els altres tampoc hi fiquin el nas, no crec que quedar-te aquí sigui bona idea...

La princesa va mirar-lo completament astorada. No va ser capaç de reaccionar. 'Simplement va seguir-lo'. D'alguna manera en Cor Petit, un namekià que, per la seva pròpia naturalesa, desconeixia totalment aquell terreny pantanós de les interrelacions personals, havia captat que alguna cosa no anava bé entre ells.

– Com sabíeu que arribaria aquí? – La Nasu es mantenia un pas per darrere d'en Cor Petit. 'Encara sense mirar el saiyan que acabava d'arribar'. En Goku semblava molt sorprès que tots fossin allà. Va donar una ullada a tots els seus amics, i llavors va distingir-la. Els pulmons van encongir-se-li un parell de segons. 'La mirada va dirigir-se directament a ella, mentre arribava a la falsa conclusió que ella els havia avisat'. Com, d'altra banda, havien quedat. 'Però com sabia el lloc exacte d'aterratge?'.

'Ho havia endevinat?'.

La Bulma va treure'l del seu silenciós error.

– Aquest noi! Aquest noi ens ha indicat que arribaries aquí! – va somriure la terrícola, assenyalant-lo – Eh, que el coneixes? El coneixes, oi, Goku?

En Son Gohan li feia la mateixa pregunta.

Va aconseguir centrar la seva atenció en el desconegut: – Qui és? – No en tenia ni idea.

Tots van mirar-lo sense creure-s'ho.

– No coneixes aquest noi de res?

– No, no el conec de res.

.

I el noi va fer una petició encara més desconcertant: – Son Goku, un moment... He de parlar amb vostè... en privat...

En Goku el va mirar un moment, però sense més, va accedir. 'El que fos que aquell nano hagués de dir-li, semblava important'.

Van apartar-se de la multitud.

– Aquí mateix...

– Et vull donar les gràcies – va començar dialogant el saiyan, recent arribat del planeta Yadrat. – T'agraeixo que hagis guanyat en Freezer... He estat massa tou amb ell. Hauria d'haver-lo matat definitivament a Nàmek.

– Vostè havia d'eliminar en Freezer i el seu pare, però hi havia una diferència de temps que li'n privava – va sorprendre'l parlant el noi – Per això jo...

– Sí. La nau d'en Freezer era més ràpida que la meva. Com que veia que no es penedien dels seus actes, he decidit lluitar-hi, però has aparegut tu... – va explicar amb naturalitat.

El noi no ho va entendre: – Però no podia ser. Havia de viatjar tres hores més.

– No... no és veritat. He après una tècnica nova.

– Una tècnica nova?

– Això mateix... – va dir el superguerrer alegre, aclucant-li l'ull – El canvi de lloc instantani.

Va riure.

– Me la van ensenyar la gent del planeta Yadrat. Eren molt misteriosos. No tenien gaire força física, però sabien moltes tècniques... –.

I llavors en Trunks va comprendre el seu error. 'Havia actuat i canviat la història sense necessitat'.

.

– La història... què vol dir això? – En Son Goku no acabava d'entendre on volia arribar el noi. I llavors ell li havia demanat que es convertís en superguerrer i l'havia desafiat amb l'espasa.

'Però havia sabut de seguida que no intentava matar-lo'. Només era una prova.

I a continuació li havia explicat tot. 'El seu gran secret'. Aquell que explicava per què existia un superguerrer amb el cabell de color lila i una jaqueta de Corporació Capsula. En Goku encara estava molt sorprès, i sobretot pensava en què no volia morir com en Trunks havia predit. 'Volia viure per lluitar amb els androides que arribarien tres anys després'.

Aquell noi, el fill d'en Vegeta i la Bulma (per increïble que semblés allò) havia fet un viatge en el temps de vint anys, per advertir-los de l'aparició d'uns androides malvats que causarien la destrucció al món, i per fer entrega al Goku d'una cura per una malaltia que desenvoluparia abans i tot de la data assenyalada per a l'aparició dels homes biòtics. 'Al seu passat, en Goku havia mort'. Un virus li havia causat, al cor, una malaltia que en aquella època cap guerrer de l'espai podia superar.

I quan ja havia pensat suficientment en tot allò que li explicaven, quan frissava en anticipació per mesurar-se a aquells monstres, un pensament va creuar-li la ment.

En Trunks havia relatat que d'aquí tres anys, en un lloc concret del sud – oest, arribarien els terribles adversaris que liquidarien en Vegeta, en Krilín, en Iamxa, en Ten Shin Han, en Chaos i en Cor Petit. 'Tots eren morts'. I ell també ho era, només que una malaltia se l'havia endut abans. En Gohan havia estat l'únic en escapar-se'n, tot i morir irremeiablement després.

'I la Nasu?'. En Son Goku va preguntar-s'ho amb inquietud. Havien estat observant en Vegeta i la Bulma, però ara ell es fixava de nou en la jove que seguia enretirada, gairebé absent, darrere d'en Cor Petit.

– He de fer-te una pregunta abans que marxis – va dir amb tacte, quan en Trunks ja es disposava a acomiadar-se – Jo seré l'únic que morirà a causa d'aquesta malaltia que dius?

– Sí – va vacil·lar en respondre el Trunks.

– N'estàs segur? – El noi va assentir, tot i notar la lleugera preocupació que ara es reflectia al rostre de l'home. Només llavors va fixar-se cap a on mirava i va recordar allò que un dia li havia dit la seva mare.

– No li hauria de dir – va començar amb respecte – Pel mateix motiu que li he demanat que no desveli als meus pares que jo existiré, no li hauria de dir res sobre ella.

En Son Goku va detectar alguna cosa semblant a la resignació en el to de veu del noi.

– Però m'ho diràs? És important... – 'Necessitava saber-ho'. El contacte que havien tingut, aquell moment d'intimitat, podia haver-la contagiat ja. Necessitava saber que ella estaria bé d'alguna manera. Que almenys tindria la oportunitat de lluitar contra els androides. Que no moriria infectada per la mateixa malaltia que ell. 'Un virus que, de ser així, li hauria contagiat ell'. Al cap i a la fi tot semblava indicar que l'havia incubat en la seva estada a Yadrat, i havia estat en aquell període, quan ells dos... 'En el fons no s'ho podia treure del cap'.

Havia intentat ser, tant en l'arribada com en acomiadar-se d'ella llavors, el mateix Goku a qui les coses semblaven no importar en excés. 'Que no donava massa importància a res que no fos un bon combat'. Però ella havia estat, des d'aquell moment, un tema recurrent en el seu subconscient.

En Son Goku era una persona alegre, però molt en el fons (potser no sempre adonant-se'n) també tenia les seves pròpies preocupacions. I ella s'havia convertit ja en una.

– No li puc dir què passarà... – va començar en Trunks seriós – No, puc relatar-li res del que succeirà d'aquí al moment en què teòricament vostè mor. Però suposo que no passa res si li dic que, després de la seva mort, ella se n'anirà.

– Se n'anirà? – va preguntar simplement en Goku, sense saber com calia entendre allò.

– Marxarà al planeta on va créixer, després de rebre el xoc de la seva mort – va aclarir en Trunks – Ni la meva mare ni en Gohan van saber mai amb exactitud on era aquest lloc. Per aquest motiu mai vam poder-la buscar. Ella tampoc sap que els altres són morts.

– I no va tornar? – va repreguntar en Son Goku estranyat. 'En els darrers temps, en pensar-hi, i sobretot després que sabés que ella volia viatjar a la Terra, havia assumit que acabaria per quedar-s'hi d'alguna manera'.

– No. No va tornar mai... – va dir en Trunks amb brevetat – La meva mare sempre diu que la seva mort va suposar un gran xoc per ella.

'No volia aprofundir en aquella història'. Perquè, com en el cas dels seus pares, no volia córrer el risc de canviar-ne res.

– Però ara això ja no té importància – va aclarir el noi – Si vostè pren aquest medicament i pot enfrontar-se als androides, el futur de totes maneres canviarà.

'Almenys el futur d'aquella època'.

En Son Goku va somriure-li obertament.

.

En tornar amb els altres, en Goku no va poder evitar mirar-la un instant, abans de canviar el rostre seriós per un de més despreocupat, més propi d'ell. 'El cert és que ella l'atreia d'una forma que no havia experimentat abans'. No volia per res del món que perdés aquella decisió en la mirada amb què l'havia conegut.

Ara, en canvi, estava tan pensativa. 'Tan llunyana'.

– Què t'ha dit? Per què tant secretisme? – va preguntar en Iamxa a l'instant.

– No, en realitat, res important... – El noi havia demanat el seu silenci. 'No els ho podia dir'.

'Però el destí del món estava en joc'. I en Cor Petit ho veia clar.

– Vinga parla – va insistir – El que t'ha dit és greu.

I havia estat el mateix namekià qui els ho havia explicat. La seva oïda li havia permès escoltar-ho a una gran distància.

I ell havia relatat després la seva estada a Yadrat, amb una Nasu encara absent. 'Però, en cap dels dos casos, ningú havia explicat res d'aquelles històries que més personalment els afectaven'.

Ni havien desvelat de qui era fill en Trunks, ni el fet que en Goku i la Nasu haguessin coincidit a l'univers. Entre ambdós només hi havia hagut un parell de mirades esporàdiques, però molts més sentiments ofegats: cada mirada que s'evitava era un sentiment que aflorava dins d'un ells'.

– I, és clar, de la manera que ets, no podies tornar de Yadrat sense aprendre-hi alguna cosa... Aquella gent no té gaire força però té unes tècniques... – En Vegeta l'havia encertat i li havia permès ensenyar-los com funcionava allò del canvi de lloc instantani.

Després, tot i les queixes de la Bulma, havien decidit que no destruirien el laboratori del Doctor Gero. 'Simplement s'entrenarien i estarien preparats en el moment en què els androides apareguessin'.

Era l'hora que el grup es separés fins aquell 12 de maig que a partir d'ara tindrien marcat al calendari.

En una sola cosa havia estat d'acord la Nasu: entrenar-se per vèncer aquells homes biòtics era tot un repte. 'Un repte que l'obligaria a entrenar com els altres. Com la saiyan que era. No renunciaria a aquella part de la seva herència genètica'. La sang li ho demanava.

Era un bon objectiu per substituir el que fins llavors havia ocupat tota la seva vida: veure vençut en Freezer. Fos qui fos qui se l'hagués carregat finalment. 'Era estrany, pensar que havia estat un complet desconegut'.

– Adéu – va dir simplement quan en Son Goku es disposava a emprendre el vol amb en Gohan i en Cor Petit. El noi va girar-se, com si no sabés que dir a continuació.

Van mirar-se, però la Nasu va saber que ell no diria res. Així que va empassar saliva amb prou discreció per a què la següent pregunta que sortís de la seva boca semblés despreocupada: – Bulma, t'importa si em quedo a casa teva de nou?

En Son Goku va mirar-la quan ella no ho feia. 'No era aquella la situació en la què ell podia sentir-se còmode. No entenia perquè, quan ell sempre havia sentit simpatia i amistat sincera per tothom, era aquella noia de cabells llargs i ulls negríssims, la que despertava un sentir nou en ell'.

.

Volava en direcció a casa. En Son Gohan i en Cor Petit parlaven al seu costat, i ell hauria d'estar pensant en què l'esperava a casa, o fins i tot en l'entrenament que duria a terme a partir de llavors, però només podia pensar en el què quedava enrere.

No era normal per ell que un de la colla, qui fos, estigués fred i absent amb ell. 'No, en temps de pau'. Fins i tot en Cor Petit hi havia intercanviat impressions. Però ella s'havia comportat com mai abans ho havia fet _algú de la colla_ en la seva presència. 'Com si mai l'hagués mirat d'aquella altra manera que duia gravada al cap'.

I hi havia allò altre. 'La malaltia que l'afectaria en dos anys, si realment era infecciosa, de debò no li havia contagiat a la Nasu?'. Podia ser, és clar, que hagués incubat el virus després de la seva trobada univers enllà.

Va mirar el somriure d'en Gohan que volava allà al costat. 'No podia dir-los que se'n tornava a Corporació Capsula'. I sí, tenia ganes de començar a entrenar el més aviat possible, però es devien almenys una conversa.

'Després podrien tornar a ser ells mateixos', va pensar tan seriós com en una batalla. I de sobte va riure: – Va, corre, Son Gohan. No tens ganes d'arribar i menjar alguna cosa?

.

En Vegeta havia entrenat com un boig des de que havia arribat a aquella casa de nou i havia exigit al doctor Brief un augment de la gravetat amb la què podia entrar a la nau, que ja tractava com si fos seva i exclusivament per ell. Pensava triplificar les 100 unitats amb les que havia entrenat en Goku, i amb les que ell també s'havia entrenat dins d'aquell aparell fins llavors. 'Aconseguiria convertir-se en superguerrer'. Ho tenia ara més clar que mai. Si saber que en Kakarot ho havia aconseguit abans que ell, era ja de per si una humiliació, conèixer aquell altre noi que es transformava com si res havia estat una autèntica burla al príncep saiyajin. Una crida al seu orgull i el seu esperit orgullós. 'No s'ho deixaria fer'. Costés el que li costés, no claudicaria.

S'havia forçat tant a ell i a la màquina que aquesta havia acabat explotant. I així era com havia acabat en aquell llit, ple de benes, i amb autèntics malsons. 'No podia seguir estirat allà, mentre el temps passava ràpidament per davant dels seus ulls: havia de superar-los'. Va observar un moment més aquella tossuda terrícola que s'havia quedat dormida sobre la taula d'escriptori, vetllant-lo. 'Ell no li havia demanat cap favor. Menys que aquella estúpida passés la nit allí, pendent del seu son'.

Ho feia perquè era una terrestre idiota. 'Però en tots els seus anys de guerrer, quan havia quedat malferit i havia hagut de ser atès a continuació, en Vegeta mai havia trobat ningú al costat del seu llit en despertar. 'Com si allò pogués afectar-lo'.

Probablement ella es pensava que, amb aquella actitud, aconseguiria salvar la vida, quan ell, després dels androides, s'enfrontés a en Kakarot i destruís la Terra com a colofó a la seva esperada victòria.

Va sortir de l'habitació per la finestra que hi havia davant de la taula on la Bulma dormia totalment rendida a un son profund, no pensava perdre el temps recuperant-se com si fos un dèbil o un covard. 'No li feia por morir, sinó perdre'. Ell no perdria davant d'aquells androides d'aquí a tres anys. No ho faria.

Més tard, en Iamxa va observar-lo d'amagat mentre era allà tancat amb tota aquella gravetat i l'esforç d'un entrenament de bojos. 'Aquell saiyan, a banda, de ser un criminal estava completament boig'. Com podria resistir tota aquella pressió per superar un Goku ja inabastable?. El guerrer humà no podria entendre-ho. No almenys de moment.

.

– Què se suposa que fas? – Va preguntar la Bulma, quan va trobar-lo a les fosques en aquella cuina hipertecnològica de Corporació Capsula.

– Li he manat a aquest trasto que em prepari alguna cosa de menjar. – La noia va mirar un dels seus robots domèstics amb espant. 'L'havia destrossat'.

– I per manar-li-ho, l'has de fer miques? – va saltar enfadada, mentre el geni li sortia per tots els porus – Ets un capgròs sense modals. Ho sabies? No només m'has ignorat quan t'he dit que sortissis de la maleïda màquina... no veus que portes benes a tot el cos? A més et dediques a destrossar-nos la casa!

– No m'obeïa. – Va dir amb solemne tranquil·litat.

– Per a què t'obeís, primer l'havies d'engegar – Va cridar la Bulma a un pam del seu nas, fent un cop a la taula amb les mans, mentre (no obstant) es girava disposada a preparar-li ella mateixa alguna cosa de menjar.

Van romandre en silenci, mentre ella trastejava amunt i avall per la cuina.

– Estàs de sort... habitualment una noia com jo no cuina... – Va dir movent-se divertida fins a posar-li un plat de patates fregides i ous ferrats a la taula – Me n'hauries de donar les gràcies.

– Ja... – va fer espetegar les dents ell. – I vols dir que això no m'enverinarà? – Va mirar-s'ho amb detall i amb cara de fàstic – He vist ferralla espacial amb millor aspecte.

– Com goses! – va bramar la Bulma, amb vehement indignació – Ets només un mico que... –. I sense adonar-se'n, el següent que va notar va ser com la seva esquena xocava contra els electrodomèstics del seu darrere. En Vegeta la subjectava pels canells i era només a un pam del seu nas. Parlant lenta i sibil·linament amb aire d'assassí.

– No go-sis dir-m'ho mai més, estúpida – va amenaçar-la amb el seu pitjor to de veu. 'En Freezer li deia mico... no pensava consentir que ella... que ningú l'anomenés així... no es tractava en absolut d'ella'. S'ho repetia.

La Bulma va estar a punt de tremolar de por, però simplement va mirar-lo amb valor. 'Si la matava, no ho faria, sentint-se'n guanyador'.

En Vegeta no veia por als seus ulls, i allò va sorprendre'l més que qualsevol altra cosa abans. 'Era una temerària agosarada sense por a res?'. Sense adonar-se'n, va afluixar-ne la subjecció. I van mantenir-se la mirada una llarga estona més.

– Ves-te'n – va aconseguir dir en Vegeta finalment. 'Com podia perdre el sentit comú d'aquella manera?'.

– És clar! Burro! És clar que me'n vaig – va caminar airada per la cuina. 'Però llavors el príncep ja havia perdut els estreps del tot'. Portava massa temps aguantant-la.

Va agafar-la del canell i va tibar-la, fins a tornar-la a subjectar. Aquest cop dels braços. La Bulma va intentar deslliurar-se'n encara més indignada. 'Per què no la matava d'una vegada o es decidia a fer alguna altra cosa que no fos mirar-la d'aquella manera?'.

Va besar-lo. Amb ànim de provocar-lo i de desfer-se'n. Però també amb la ràbia del que fos que aquell homenot despertava en ella.

En Vegeta va correspondre-li el petó un segon, abans d'empènyer-la contra la taula de la cuina i desaparèixer finestra enllà de nou.

Va allunyar-se de la casa en aquell precís moment. 'Abans d'apartar-se'n prou, però, li va semblar notar l'energia del Kakarot voltant l'edifici'. Hagués anat a trobar-lo, a comprovar si era veritat que havia estat entrenant aquells dies, si notava que havia millorat, però era possible que la dona terrícola l'hagués convidat només per fotre'l. Per riure-se'n.

No li pensava donar una victòria abans d'hora. 'Quan fos un superguerrer, simplement els eliminaria a tots'. Una altra vegada a la seva vida, només era qüestió d'esperar.

I aquesta vegada pensava sortir-se amb la seva.

.

Havia entrenat dia i nit. Havia sortit de Corporació Capsula uns dies i s'havia desgastat el cos, entrenant. 'Entrenar la mantenia distreta'. L'omplia d'una forma que, sense l'objectiu en què havia basat fins llavors tota la seva vida, gairebé havia oblidat.

'Ja no hi havia un Freezer que vèncer'. Ni una revenja que aconseguir. I mantenir-se cansada i atenta al seu propi esforç físic, feia que no pensés en res més que en superar-se a si mateixa. 'Una fita que en massa ocasions, havia deixat de banda, per tal d'instigar plans i pensar en com havia explotat el seu planeta'.

La Nasu era una persona nova. Però en massa ocasions cedia a l'hora de recordar la pell de l'altre sobre la seva. 'Si arribava esgotada i s'adormia només arribar, ni tan sols havia d'obligar-se a evitar-ho'.

Per això dormia llavors com si no ho hagués fet mai abans. 'Esgotada i rendida'.

I així la podia observar ara ell. Aquella nit, quan tots dormien, havia sortit a l'exterior, en aquella muntanya en què vivia, per respirar aire fresc; i no havia hagut ni de reflexionar-ho: ho podia fer. Podia fer-ho si utilitzava el canvi de lloc instantani.

'Només esperava que en Vegeta també dormís'. Ell era qui podia detectar amb més facilitat la seva presència.

Va observar-la dormir palplantat en aquell indret de l'habitació on havia aparegut.

Va somriure de forma característica. 'Notava que havia augmentat el seu poder'. S'havia estat entrenant fins a l'extenuació.

Ell també estava entrenant al màxim aquells dies. 'Amb en Cor Petit i en Son Gohan'. Havien de vèncer els androides quan aquests es presentessin.

La noia va moure's en somnis, fent que en Son Goku, inconscientment, s'hi apropés. Amb la lleugeresa d'un sol dit va acariciar-li la galta dreta.

– Nasu...

.

Va tornar a aparèixer a l'illa d'en Follet Tortuga. 'Aquella vegada, però, fent que en Krilín es despertés de l'espant'.

– Goku? Que hi fas aquí?

– Puc fer-te una pregunta?

.

.

En Vegeta havia trigat dies en tornar a Corporació Capsula. S'havia estat entrenant en llocs desèrtics i boscos extensos que s'havia dedicat a destrossar en part. 'Com podia aquella estúpida, haver-lo desafiat d'aquella manera?'. Perquè estava convençut que era allò, un desafiament a la manera vulgar que ella sabia.

'I a sobre de tot encara deixava que en Kakarot es passegés per allà com si fos casa seva'. Va prémer els punys, maleint-se a ell mateix. 'Com si a ell, li importés a qui convidava o deixava de convidar a casa aquella estúpida'. Per molt de nit que fos.

Va aterrar als jardins de l'edifici i va entrar-hi sense manies. 'Aquella nau era la seva sala d'entrenament'. I pobre del que li ho discutís.

Més tard sortiria a buscar alguna cosa de menjar a la cuina.

Ho va fer, és clar. Al cap d'hores d'entrenament, va sortir disposat a engolir tot allò que els terrícoles tenien a la nevera. Era encara de dia. I va trobar-se-la, lamentablement, estirada a la gespa de la part de jardí que justament donava a la porta de la seva nau.

Duia una peça de roba estranya i petita, que més aviat semblava roba interior, i xiulava alguna mena de cançó estúpida. Va passar-hi pel costat sense dir-hi res, i com es temia, ella no va trigar gens a aixecar-se i desafiar-lo.

– Et penses que això és un hotel? Que pots entrar i sortir quan vols? – va apartar-la amb una mà. 'I llavors es va fixar en la pedra que ella duia al penjoll'. No podia ser.

– D'on dimonis has tret això?

– Em fas mal, boig! – va esgaripar de sobte. Ell l'agafava del braç. 'Com aquella nit'. – SI et penses que deixaré que em facis mal... a una noia tan delicada com jo...

Però en Vegeta no l'escoltava.

– D'on has tret aquest penjoll? – Va dir lentament. La Bulma va mirar-se a ella mateixa, intentant endevinar què volia dir.

Aquell penjoll... 'Era tirat en un calaix de la seva habitació des de que...'

Acabava de recordar-ho.

– _Què havies perdut, Goku? – va preguntar la Bulma encuriosida per la brillantor d'allò que el seu amic subjectava. Eren al 23è Torneig de les Arts Marcials. _

– _Res una cosa del meu avi... Podries guardar-me'l, Bulma. No vull perdre'l de debò. _

– Era d'en Goku... – va dir amb dubte. I en Vegeta va mirar-la, per primera vegada, amb una expressió franca. 'Encara que fos de sorpresa'.

'Aquell penjoll era d'una roca marró característica de Vegetasei'. Pertanyia a la seva família.

.


	22. Capítol 21 Vaig escollir perdre't

**Capítol 21. Vaig escollir perdre't **

La Nasu s'havia despertat sobresaltada nits abans. 'Havia notat la presència d'en Kakarot amb ella'. Però només havia estat un somni. Estirada sobre el llit, rendida per l'evidència que tot una saiyan no podia oblidar aquell volàtil moment en què dos cossos havien estat junts, pell contra pell, va quedar-se observant el sostre amb la mateixa expressió indiferent amb què havia actuat el primer dia a la Terra: la jornada en què paradoxalment l'objectiu de la seva vida s'havia acomplert; el tirà Freezer era irremeiablement mort. El desconegut jove de l'espasa havia aconseguit allò que ella havia esperat llargs anys en un planeta desolat de l'univers. 'No havia volgut tenir temps per a pensar i, per tant, tampoc havia tingut l'oportunitat de pensar massa en aquell noi'. La Bulma havia trobat que s'assemblava d'alguna manera a en Vegeta, i la Nasu lamentava adonar-se que ni tan sols hi havia reparat gaire.

'Però si podia convertir-se en superguerrer, volia dir que el noi del futur era un descendent d'un dels de la seva raça'. Amb el cabell lila... 'Continuava sense veure-hi el sentit'. Va sospirar encara sentint la presència fictícia d'en Son Goku allà.

L'angoixa la recobria obertament per primera vegada. I va decidir, potser sense rumiar-ho massa, que havia d'acabar amb aquell desassossec d'alguna manera. Va pensar equivocadament que era un problema físic. Que n'hi hauria prou amb acaronar-se ella mateixa, amb repassar amb la gema dels seus dits els racons que havia tocat en Kakarot aquella vegada, per tal de sentir-lo a prop per darrer cop abans d'espolsar-lo definitivament de la seva ment.

Va repassar mentalment així cadascun dels moments en què notant-lo dins, s'havia sentit tan maleïdament completa. Cadascun dels moments en què havia entortolligat les mans en aquell cos musculat i perfecte de superguerrer de l'espai.

I va assolir la mateixa sensació de plenitud d'aquella vegada, fins que després de l'explosió inicial de sentida satisfacció, va haver de reconèixer-se que estava sola en aquell llit. I que en Son Goku, com que tampoc era ben bé el Kakarot, no havia estat mai seu.

La vida continuava.

.

I dies després s'havia quedat dormida en plena tarda, esgotada per l'entrenament, i més o menys plàcidament, fins que un crit enfurismat l'havia despertat de sobte.

– Qui dimonis et pensaves que eres? – Va obrir els ulls i va aixecar-se d'un bot, fins a veure el Vegeta palplantat davant seu.

Se'l veia realment fora de si.

– No sé de què parles, Vegeta. – Desconeixia l'origen d'aquella ràbia, però no es deixaria faltar al respecte – I qui et penses que ets per entrar aquí així, cridant-me?

Sorprenentment va adonar-se que darrere el príncep, just a la porta; hi havia la Bulma, vestida amb un bikini lila de ralles, que s'ho mirava entre espantada i expectant.

I llavors va veure-ho.

El príncep duia el _seu_ penjoll a la mà, subjectant-lo amb el clar ànim d'encastar-li a la cara i fer-la explicar-se.

– Per què tens això? –va preguntar solament.

– Per què ho tenia en Kakarot?

La Nasu va prendre-li d'una estrebada el penjoll. Però va saber que igualment hauria de donar-li alguna explicació. 'Era un collar familiar'. Per molt que quan l'havia donat a en Kakarot, ja pertanyés a ella.

– Era meu i li podia donar a qui volgués.

– Era de la família reial de Vegetasei i no tenies dret a donar-ho a aquella escombraria de classe baixa.

I llavors va intervenir la Bulma, traient de cop, més conclusions de les que podia haver tret en Vegeta en una hora de discussió: – Però quan li vas donar... – va dir avançant a l'habitació – Ja el coneixies?

En Vegeta va girar-se adonant-se'n. 'La seva germana ja havia tingut contacte amb en Kakarot al seu planeta?'. Però si llavors ell era un mosquit d'incubadora.

Sabia que ella havia conegut d'alguna manera el pare d'aquell maleït superguerrer. 'Però ell?'.

– Vaig ser jo qui va polsar el botó. Et buscava a tu, Vegeta. Necessitava parlar-te de... – va callar – És igual. Volia parlar amb tu i em vaig topar amb ell. L'anaven a enviar a la Terra. I...

– I per això vas decidir entaforar-li un valuós objecte familiar... Ets una vergonya – va dir encara rabiós – Ja ho eres abans.

– Serà que a tu t'importen els objectes familiars... Per aquí tinc l'anell que tan educadament em vas tornar, Vegeta.

– No sóc aficionat als sentimentalismes – va escopir – Però tampoc sóc partidari de regalar els tresors de la família, del Rei, a qualsevol mitja merda que se'm creua pel camí.

– El seu pare era un guerrer dels de debò, Vegeta. Jo l'admirava – va cedir finalment.

– I? – va dir amb aire sorneguer.

– I volia que ho recordés, d'acord? – va cridar-li ella, agafant valor de cop – Volia que recordés que si aconseguia ser un guerrer com el seu pare havia de tornar. Com si fos una mena de...

– Una mena de promesa – va completar la Bulma, encara que l'havien ignorat fins llavors – Però ell ho va oblidar... com tot el que era...

La Nasu simplement va assentir.

– Que tendre... – va escopir en Vegeta – Les dones terrestres sou patètiques. Però esperava una altra cosa de la meva germana... Se suposa que eres una saiyajin... No una estúpida... No sé ni quin qualificatiu donar a tanta estupidesa!

I va marxar donant un cop de porta, mentre la Bulma i la Nasu el miraven amb una expressió semblant. 'Sempre seria l'orgullós Vegeta'. I es miraven també amb contemplatiu silenci. La Nasu se sentia ridícula per haver explicat allò, aquella tonteria d'infantesa a algú, i la Bulma l'observava amb callada culpabilitat'.

Ells havien deixat que en Son Goku es casés, per una estúpida promesa. Perquè esperava obtenir-ne menjar. Haurien d'haver-li dit que aquell tipus de promeses no es complien. Haver deixat que madurés aquella decisió.

Potser sí que el seu amic era feliç així. S'ho havia repetit molts cops. Però després de les darreres converses entre ella i en Krilín, abans de l'anunci del noi misteriós del futur, començava a dubtar que veritablement haguessin fet el millor pel seu amic. 'I ara hi havia la Nasu davant seu, amb l'expressió callada i serena, però amb mil pensaments a la mirada'.

'I si s'estimaven?'. Si en Krilín tenia raó...

.

.

– _Goku? Que hi fas aquí?_

– _Puc fer-te una pregunta? _

_En Krilín l'havia mirat primer sobresaltat per la sorpresa de l'aparició, i després expectant. _

– _Estàs bé? – El rostre d'en Son Goku era particularment seriós. I aquell gest va espantar lleugerament el seu millor amic. _

– _Necessito que... – En Son Goku, sempre tan despreocupat en res que no fos una lluita, no sabia ni com enfocar aquella pregunta – Necessito saber... què se sent... Com saps que vols passar tota la vida amb algú? – Només enfocant-lo en la Xixi, i no en la Nasu, se sentia estranyament tranquil per fer aquella pregunta. 'D'altra manera la sensació era desagradable. Com si fos culpable d'alguna cosa'. _

_Ho era. I en el fons ho sabia. _

_En Krilín va adonar-se de seguida de què anava tot allò. 'Era el que ell li havia dit a l'hora de casar-se: que hi viuria per sempre'. _

– _Goku... – Va començar assegut a terra amb els peus creuats, esperant que el seu amic també s'hi assegués – No saps quin greu... Jo no em pensava... Jo..._

– _Per què et disculpes? – va preguntar-li en Son Goku. 'Al cap i a la fi ell només pretenia fer una pregunta'. _

– _Perquè m'imagino com és que em preguntes... – Era una conversa de difícil pronuncia per als dos. Va sospirar – Suposo que érem joves i jo sempre he volgut trobar algú i casar-me. Ja ho saps. Totes et ponien, i vaig pensar que... bé era una bona notícia... Jo ho veia així..._

_En Goku va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla i va somriure-li: – Ho era. Hi ha en Son Gohan. _

– _És clar – va somriure alleujat el seu amic – Però llavors? – va repreguntar amb sinceritat. 'On volia arribar en Son Goku?'. _

– _Només vull saber... _

_I en Krilín va captar-ho finalment. _

– _Suposo que hauria de ser una persona que et fes somriure amb la seva sola presència. Que només pel fet que ella sigui allà, tu aconsegueixis sentir-te millor persona. – va relatar amb aire somiador. 'Ell mateix esperava trobar algú així'. – Si el món s'acabés, hauria de ser la persona a qui tu volguessis mirar als ulls abans que tot es fes fosc. Estar disposat fins i tot a posar el món sencer en perill per salvar-la a ella. – Va riure nerviós: – Ai, crec que exagero, no?_

_En Son Goku va somriure, aquesta vegada amb pesar: – No... no exageres. – Va mirar un moment per la finestra d'aquella casa d'en Follet Tortuga, pensatiu. 'El nom de la Nasu, el somriure i la valentia de la saiyan, havien estat al seu cap en cadascuna de les paraules d'en Krilín'. _

– _Sigui com sigui, ara només queda entrenar-nos per vèncer els androides – va afegir – Seran tres llargs anys. _

_Els dos amics s'havien mirat amb complicitat. _

– _Només et puc dir una cosa, Goku. Has salvat l'univers. Ningú et podrà retreure mai que facis allò que sentis. _

– _La Xixi està molt enfadada amb mi, per haver estat fora tant temps... per insistir en entrenar en Son Gohan... a vegades tinc la sensació d'haver trencat qualsevol promesa fa temps. – va comentar l'home, perdut en els seus pensaments – I no obstant no puc trencar-la del tot. Li ho vaig prometre. És la mare d'en Son Gohan. _

– _Ho sé – va assentir en Krilín – Té un caràcter de mil dimonis, però us estima més que a qualsevol altra cosa al món. _

_Els dos van tornar-se a mirar amb seriositat. 'I llavors l'amic d'en Goku va adonar-se que era la conversa més adulta que ambdós havien compartit mai'. Sempre pendents d'enemics i combats, de morts i desitjos. _

_Li devia. 'Havia de dir-li allò així, tal i com li rajava de l'ànima'. _

– _Si sents tot allò que hem dit per ella... per la Nasu... i crec sincerament que ho fas més i tot del que et delaten els gests – va continuar parlant. Ara en Goku hi posava tota l'atenció: – Pensa en què, si finalment hi renuncies, has de mirar endavant definitivament. Si no ho fas, et faràs i li faràs mal. _

– _I si fos massa tard ja? – va preguntar el saiyan sense ni tan sols pensar-ho. 'S'ho deia a si mateix'._

– _Per què hauria de ser massa tard? – va preguntar en Krilín distret, però llavors va mirar-lo als ulls i ho va entendre – Vosaltres dos ja heu...?_

_El silenci va servir-li d'afirmació: – Ens vam trobar a l'espai – va dir simplement en Goku. _

_El cap pelat només va bufar. 'Podia aquella història fer-los veritable mal? Eren dos saiyans, se suposava que no tenien aquell tipus de sentiments... o allò només havia estat una suposició seva?'. _

– _Parla-hi Goku... No deixis que això se us quedi dins. – va dir finalment – Potser després, serà més fàcil que ho oblideu. _

I això pensava ara fer en Son Goku. Havia tornat a casa, després d'aquella conversa amb en Krilín i s'havia entrenat dia a dia amb l'objectiu de millorar. 'Però sabia que es devien aquella conversa'. Necessitaven tenir-la per centrar-se després exclusivament en el repte que els quedava superar per davant.

.

Portaven tres llargs dies sense entrenar-se amb en Cor Petit. 'La Xixi els havia obligat a treure's el carnet de conduir'. I així havia aconseguit també que en Son Gohan tornés a estudiar per una temporada.

Evidentment, tot i que ella s'hi havia enfadat virulentament, cap dels dos havia estat capaç de treure-se'l. I en Cor Petit li havia repetit a en Goku, ja més vegades de les semblaven físicament possibles, que trobava profundament desencertat que la seva tonteria l'hagués acabat ficant en aquell embolic estúpid.

Ell evitava fer enfadar encara més la Xixi. 'Ella els havia cuidat tot aquell temps, i ell en canvi sentia tot allò que havia dit en Krilín, i ho sentia únicament per la Nasu'.

– Abans de tornar als entrenaments... he de fer una cosa – va dir simplement en Son Goku, quan després dels crits de la Xixi, s'havien quedat sols a l'exterior – Més tard recollirem en Son Gohan, i continuarem amb l'entrenament. Falten menys de tres anys. No podem seguir perdent el temps! – El saiyan havia sortit volant, abans que el namekià entengués res. I més enllà havia fet servir de nou el canvi de lloc instantani.

.

Havia aparegut en un descampat desèrtic, on algú entrenava. 'Era ella'.

– Necessites un cop de mà? _–_ Va preguntar apareixent-se-li amb un somriure. – Em deus una lluita – va rememorar d'aquell adéu en l'hospital, quan ella havia marxat a Nàmek amb els seus amics.

La Nasu va girar-se, primer amb sorpresa i després ja completament astorada. 'No l'havia esperat en absolut'. No almenys com una possibilitat factible.

– Què... què vols? – va qüestionar-lo a la defensiva. 'Ell només s'hi va apropar més, observant-la'. Havia de recordar-se a si mateix que no era allà per _allò_.

– Nasu... – Continuava sent, en part, el mateix nen de 19 anys que desconeixia la paraula amor. Però, tenia clar que aquell batibull de sentiments que guardava a l'estómac en pensar en ella, devia assemblar-se molt a les característiques d'allò que havia enumerat en Krilín.

Va pensar en parlar-li de confusió i sentiments. 'I no obstant ell no hi entenia gens en això'. En tenir-la davant només se li acudia fer una cosa, i no era en absolut el que havia anat a fer-hi allà.

– Estàs bé? – va preguntar ella davant el silenci del guerrer. 'No entenia molt bé per què la mirava així, i en canvi retrocedia guardant distància d'ella'. Sense ni tan sols haver parlat abans.

– No – va confessar ell seriosament abatut – No estic bé perquè mai abans havia estat tan a prop de trencar la meva paraula.

El rictus seriós d'en Goku, pràcticament va commoure-la. 'Era i mirava com havia estat i mirat a Nàmek. Però ella no era un adversari al qual batre. I la Nasu sabia que ell no actuava així en totes les altres circumstàncies de la seva vida'.

No almenys fins llavors.

Va apropar-s'hi en silenci, atreta pel moment i va acaronar-li la galta, abans de mirar-lo directament als ulls. 'Va recordar la sensació que havia tingut dies enrere en un estrany somni, era el mateix sentiment i ara més que mai semblava real'.

– No vull ser un motiu per a què tu trenquis les teves promeses, Kakarot – I ella no solia ja anomenar-lo directament així gairebé mai – Lamento molt haver-ho estat.

Va apartar-se'n cansada i suada com estava després d'una llarga jornada d'entrenament.

– Llavors em concediràs el combat que em vas prometre?

– Només et vaig prometre que protegiria en Son Gohan – va rebatre ella àgilment. 'No creia que estiguessin fent el millor'.

– I em negaràs una baralla? – va esforçar-se a somriure obertament com era propi d'ell, i tot i que ella encara estava distreta, va atacar-la. 'Ho va fer en la manera com lluitava amb en Cor Petit i en Gohan'. Limitant la seva energia al poder del seu contrincant. 'Donant-li peixet per respondre-li l'atac amb perseverança i ànim'.

Com en Son Goku esperava, ella s'hi va tornar convençuda.

Van intercanviar cops i maniobres defensives a l'aire, amb força estil, fins que ella va distreure's un moment i ell va enviar-la volant fins a estrellar-se inevitablement a terra.

En Goku, en la fragor de la batalla, havia oblidat que estava tractant de contenir-se. La Nasu va somriure en mirar al cel, des d'allà on era completament esterrecada: – Content? T'ho vaig dir. Que no aguantaria ni el primer assalt!

– Ho has fet genial! – va respondre-li ell, aterrant al seu costat i donant-li una mà per fer-la aixecar.

– No és veritat – va insistir ella ja dempeus i, sense voler, encara subjecta a la mà que li havia cedit l'heroi. Van mirar-se i van somriure's als ulls. 'Era com abans d'aquella fogosa i improvisada trobada al Nou Món Tsufur. Era com quan a Nàmek havien intercanviat aquelles mirades desitjoses de dir-se coses en silenci'.

I de sobte la Nasu va tenir por de caure en el mateix error.

Va deixar-se anar i va mirar-lo de més lluny amb el convenciment d'allò que anava a dir: – Amics?

En Goku va assentir. 'Era això el que havien de ser. Aquell era el motiu pel qual havia vingut fins aquí, per aclarir el que havia de ser aquella amistat i acomiadar-se'n fins al cap de tres anys'.

Però una veu al cap va dir-li que no podia ser... La mateixa que va fer que la Nasu fes el contrari del que havien dit les seves paraules. 'Ara les coses anaven per un camí raonable, i no obstant...'.

– Goku – va acostar-s'hi amb tot allò de nou a la mirada. Disposada a no deixar-ho córrer. 'No almenys llavors'.

Aquesta vegada ell no va reaccionar del tot. 'Encara pensatiu, convencent-se del pla que havia de seguir a continuació, per a què la relació entre ells dos fluís tal i com havia d'haver estat sempre'. Simplement amistosa. Platònica i gens terrenal. Tot i així ella li havia subjectat una mà, amb la que havia fet que (com aquella vegada mig en somnis) li acariciés el rostre amb el toc volàtil d'un sol dit.

Una mà que després en Son Goku no va poder evitar baixar amb la mateixa parsimònia càlida per la mandíbula i l'escot, recorrent la roba femenina fins a la cintura.

La Nasu havia tancat els ulls per deixar-se endur per les sensacions. I ell la subjectava ara contra si, de manera que va ser natural per la noia, en veure's de nou presa de tots aquells sentiments, saltar amb les cames embolicades a la cintura masculina i els llavis en la marcada nou del guerrer saiyajin. 'Ni tan sols havia visualitzat aquella imatge d'ells dos abans'.

Per impuls ell va deixar que la seva mà es colés sota les malles negres d'ella. Més enllà de la roba interior. I ella va limitar-se a agafar-se fortament del coll de l'home que ara es veia amb cor de pensar, per fi obertament, que estimava.

Va deixar anar el cap enrere quan va notar que ell, amb compte, havia fet relliscar la roba d'ambdós. 'Almenys de cintura en avall'. Sentien de nou la càlida pell de l'altre. Amb angoixa.

Aquella vegada estava sent fins i tot més maleïdament impulsiva que la primera. Dempeus ell, abraçada (quasi penjada) al seu cos ella. 'Gairebé irònicament salvatge'.

– Fes-ho. – ella va tancar els ulls i va deixar-se arrossegar per les sensacions tremoloses que ell li oferia. Que ell la toqués, que ja no parés ni un segon en el procés que l'havia de dur a fer-se-la seva, no va evitar que se sentís d'aquella manera: odiada i estimada a parts iguals. Estava segura que no seria la Xixi la única que l'odiaria després d'allò. Aquella història l'havia empetitit, fins el punt que una princesa com ella estava disposada a tot per aconseguir que aquell home seguís tocant-la i fent-se-la seva d'aquella manera.

Fins i tot a guanyar-se l'odi del seu germà: en Vegeta odiava a mort l'home que ara la mantenia en ple auge d'emocions i sensacions.

.

I en Vegeta continuava entrenant a mort en aquella nau tecnològicament preparada per desafiar-hi tots i cadascun dels límits de gravetat coneguts.

– Algun dia et mataràs – repetia la Bulma cada vegada que el veia entrar o sortir d'aquella màquina, que tot i ser creació pròpia de Corporació Capsula aleshores començava a odiar.

– Aparta't – Repetia ell insistentment, en cadascuna de les mil varietat de rebuig que coneixia: 'Ves-te'n, fuig d'aquí, fon-te d'una vegada o fes-me un favor i – fes-te'l a tu mateixa – i mor aviat', eren les expressions que més sentia ella al llarg del dia; i també en les poques vegades que coincidien en fer-se fosc en aquella cuina de casa on ell acudia puntualment a menjar (devorant tot el que se li posés per davant) i a carregar així energies després d'una dura sessió d'entrenament.

Els dies passaven i a ulls d'en Iamxa, la seva novia cada vegada odiava més i més aquell alienígena psicòpata que acollia a casa seva.

És clar que no era aquella la impressió que en tenien els senyors Brief. Tan el doctor com la seva muller no es perdien detall de les (segons ells) divertides discussions que mantenien la seva filla i l'estrany convidat cada vegada amb més freqüència.

– Que n'és d'agradable el príncep ben plantat, eh estimat? – Repetia la mare de la noia, cada vegada que en Vegeta creuava el jardí per entrar a la nau on s'entrenava – I és molt guapo. Té un front tan ample i viril. N'estic tan encantada... no t'agradaria que aquests dos s'amistessin, estimat?

I el doctor Brief només acaronava el seu gat negre, pensatiu. 'Mentre la seva filla no en sortís ferida, a ell tampoc li semblava mala idea que en Vegeta continués en aquella casa'. Era una persona ruda i solitària. Però potser també era el tipus d'home que la Bulma havia estat esperant. 'Al cap i a la fi, allò d'en Iamxa feia temps que només li comportava discussions i disgustos'.

No feia tant que ambdós havien tornat a discutir, perquè en Iamxa havia mentit en sortir de casa un divendres i dues de les seves empleades de confiança a Corporació Capsula havien acabat per explicar-li a la seva filla, que l'havien vist amb una noia atractiva que no aparentava pas tenir més de 18 anys. 'Si allò era simple xafardeig, o veritat... era un aspecte d'aquella història que la Bulma ni tan sols havia volgut saber: s'havia enfadat i s'havia negat a dirigir-li la paraula durant dies, encara que tampoc l'havia fet fora d'aquella casa'.

La noia no semblava preocupada en excés pel comportament del seu xicot. Més aviat era com si esperés una cosa d'aquelles, per distanciar-se'n encara més.

El doctor Brief va aixecar-se sobresaltat, espolsant d'ell tots aquells pensaments: el seu gat acabava de saltar de la seva espatlla i corria cap als peus del guerrer, que acabava de travessar la sala, amb una beguda isotònica a la mà'.

Tal i com ho feia la seva filla, el seu gat també semblava dedicar força esforços en acostar-se a aquell home esquerp.

.

Va aixecar-se en aquell jaç d'herba on ambdós havien acabat després d'aquell impuls que irremeiablement els havia tornat a unir d'aquella manera. 'Com la primera vegada en què havien estat un, en Son Goku dormia i roncava ara despreocupat, totalment aliè a la mirada atenta de la Nasu'.

– Si us plau, no em deixis... – va xiuxiuejar ella gairebé en silenci. 'Ja que sempre que eren en colla, en Cor Petit semblava escoltar-ho tot, ara fins i tot quan no calia, utilitzava aquell to indescriptiblement baix. Dolgut. 'Amb tot el que havia canviat, no estava segura de poder-ho dir encara en veu alta'. L'orgull saiyajin que li quedava, li impediria fer-ho de totes maneres.

Va tancar els ulls, captant el so de la poca natura que hi havia al seu voltant. Eren gairebé en un desert, un descampat que els havia beneït amb poca però confortable herba. Va escoltar-lo roncar totalment absorta en els seus gests facials, en el moviment de cadascun dels seus músculs. 'De sobte podia cridar-ho, sense por a equivocar-se: era ell qui volia al costat'. Amb totes les seves imperfeccions terrestres, amb tot el que implicava que fos encara un saiyan.

'On havia quedat el record d'en Bardock?'.

– Hauria d'haver-me mantingut per sobre de tot això, Kakarot – va remugar dolguda amb si mateixa. Ell encara dormia – Podria menystenir-vos perfectament al teu pare i tu. Fer-te pensar de mi alguna cosa suficientment cruel com per rebutjar-me per sempre més... Per mi mateixa, sóc la maleïda princesa saiyajin... hauria de ser capaç de qualsevol cosa. Orgullosa i impertèrrita... – va baixar el cap rendida – I no obstant... ara mateix tu podries reduir-me a trossets petits amb una sola paraula.

Va remoure's nerviosa quan va notar com la respiració d'en Son Goku s'havia accelerat. Però el cert és que continuava aparentant profundament dormit.

Va riure esgotada: – Tens el meu cor... pots trencar-me'l quan vulguis, Kakarot. Qui ho diria – va utilitzar tota la malsana ironia que va poder – un guerrer de classe baixa fent sentir tan poqueta cosa a tota una princesa de Vegetasei.

Continuava despullada, arraulida contra els seus propis genolls: – Una princesa sense tron, és clar. Que hagués estat de nosaltres si t'hagués buscat abans?

Va amagar el cap entre les seves pròpies cames, abans d'escoltar la veu de l'home ressonant càlida a les seves oïdes, amb una mà acollidora sobre el si de la seva columna vertebral.

– Però no podies trobar-me – Ella va alçar la vista confosa per un moment. 'Disposada a treure'l del seu error'. – Jo era un nadó condemnat a destruir el món que l'havia acollit. Com endevinar on m'havien enviat els despietats soldats del planeta?

'Va observar-lo, girant-se sobre si mateixa. I no va tenir valor de dir-li que ella havia polsat aquell botó'. En certa manera ella havia condemnat el planeta que ell tant estimava. Per molt que no n'hagués decidit el destí. Encara que només hagués estat un fet producte de les circumstàncies.

Ella, tan sols una criatura, tampoc havia sentit cap tipus de remordiment en pensar que en Kakarot (com tants altres) destruiria el lloc on aniria a parar, abans de tornar a Vegetasei... i qui sap si, penjoll en mà, buscar-la. 'En el fons aquell havia estat l'ordre dels esdeveniments que ella havia imaginat llavors, encara que fos per només uns pocs i infantils segons'.

O potser sempre havia mantingut aquella esperança latent, molt en el fons de les tràgiques casualitats que l'havien lligat al món tsufur.

– El nostre planeta – tan sols va ser capaç de dir. En una mena de correcció que en Son Goku va evitar.

– No. Jo sóc terrícola... malgrat tot. – va mirar-la amb aire meravellat, com recordant els darrers instants en què havien set un sol – I tu ets... Jo hagués estat un monstre sinó m'hagués donat un cop al cap, però tu has canviat per tu mateixa...

– Shtt – va interrompre'l ella, recolzada amb una mà al terra i posant-li un dit de l'altra mà als llavis. 'Allò no era cert'. Ella sempre s'havia sentit orgullosa del llegat saiyan – Jo realment m'hi he sentit identificada molt temps... Me'n sento.

– No – va insistir en Goku – T'ho dius a tu mateixa. Però ets diferent.

– No, és clar que no – va dir ara força exaltada – El conflicte entre saiyans i tsufurs no va ser res més que una guerra civil, un intercanvi d'odi i violència de part de dues comunitats que no es van comprendre mai. A mi m'explicaven que ells ens havien tractat d'ineptes... de micos... No saps el dolor que em va suposar, créixer envoltada de gent que se suposava que ni tan sols hauria d'haver sobreviscut.

En Son Goku que s'havia alçat, assegut al jaç que els acollia, va abraçar-la amb els seus forts braços. Nuus com encara estaven.

– Deixem-ho estar – va fer amb un somriure – Ja res d'això té importància. Un altre perill assetja aquest planeta i a tots els que hi vivim... Triomfarem. I tu hi seràs. Aquesta vegada no te n'hauràs d'anar...

– No me n'hauré d'anar? – va demanar encara molt afectada – Què vols dir?

En Goku va adonar-se que havia ficat la pota. Acabava de parlar massa. 'No podia dir-li que en Trunks li havia explicat que ella havia marxat del planeta després de la seva mort'. O sí?

Va callar un moment més.

– Què vols dir? – Va repetir ella, rodejant-li el rostre amb les mans. Era en aquelles ocasions quan el guerrer deixava pas al nen en els trets facials masculins i encara joves – Parla. Si us plau.

– No, no puc dir-t'ho. Vull dir, el noi del futur... Hi ha coses que no hauria de dir... – va intentar donar sentit al què deia – Nasu... Passi el que passi, només promet-me que no deixaràs enrere aquest planeta sense un motiu veritablement important.

– Com? – va xiuxiuejar ella, sense entendre res.

– Només escolta'm. I recorda – va somriure-li abans de besar-la als llavis davant la seva estupefacció – no sóc un motiu suficientment important. Ni tan sols faig les coses prou bé. No ara... Estic sent mala persona... i jo no ho he estat mai... no és just per ningú.

– No és just per _ella_ – va corregir-lo la Nasu – Ni per en Gohan. Sé que entre els terrestres importen aquestes coses. La família Brief és una petita i magnífica família... i vosaltres també ho sou. Només cal conèixer el teu fill per saber-ho.

Van mirar-se amb dolor. 'Una altra vegada arribaven a la conclusió que l'únic camí era separar-se'.

– A Vegetasei seria diferent – va escapar-se-li a ella sense voler. 'No havia volgut dir allò'. – No em malinterpretis. Sé que odiaries haver estat en Kakarot. I tot el que hagués comportat...

Fins llavors ell hi hauria estat d'acord. 'I hi continuava estant. Excepte pel fet que a aquell tal Kakarot, que no era ell en absolut, no li hagués estat prohibit raptar la bella princesa saiyajin'. Quedar-se-la només per ell. Escollir-la com a companya de batalles i vida. O potser sí.

No se li havia ocorregut fins llavors.

– Entre saiyans no hagués estat mal vist que... tu i jo... ? – va somriure sense saber com dir-ho – Bé, ja saps, sóc un guerrer de classe baixa. És el que sempre diu en Vegeta.

La noia va assentir: – Amb el superguerrer de la llegenda en absolut –. Estava segura que només havia estat una manera de bromejar, però el rostre d'en Son Goku va tornar-se completament seriós. 'Per algun motiu se sentia ara incòmode amb ella'.

– I tu només acceptaries estar amb mi perquè sóc el superguerrer? – Quasi semblava enfadat. La Nasu no va saber entendre-ho fins que va adonar-se que la subjectava ara per la cintura de manera quasi inconscientment possessiva. 'Sense adonar-se'n'. Estava gelós d'ell mateix. De que ella només hagués fet allò per alguna estranya atracció fatal cap el que suposava el guerrer de la llegenda.

No era gens propi d'ell. Però li era inevitable aleshores, quan encara sentia el seu aroma als porus. 'Els homes... del planeta que fossin... continuaven sent homes'. O això havia sentit dir a la mare de la Bulma; mentre preparava pastissets de manera despreocupada dies enrere, i es queixava de la suposada indiferència del seu marit. 'O potser allò havia anat per en Vegeta?'.

No ho sabia, però el cert és que la frase encaixava perfectament amb la preocupació que havia fet (per segons) opaca la mirada d'en Goku.

– Goku... – 'És clar que no era per allò'. Encara que realment havia esperat d'alguna manera que ell els sorprengués en aquell aspecte. Havia apostat contra les seves pròpies creences sobre allò: havia estat segura que en Kakarot (com el seu pare) no seria només un guerrer de classe baixa.

El jove guerrer va fer un gest de negació. 'Ni tan sols sabia què se suposava que havia intentat insinuar'. Va subjectar-la amb compte, fent-la girar sota el seu cos, per besar-la als llavis, mentre ella envoltava (amb naturalitat) els braços femenins, a l'entorn del seu coll.

Per primera vegada era tan sols una sensació plenament plàcida la que els envoltava. 'Havien deixat enrere l'angoixa que els havia aclaparat abans'.

Va girar-la per besar-li l'espatlla i ella va deixar escapar una riallada nerviosa quan va ser tan lent i volàtil en acaronar-la que, pràcticament, va fer que cadascuna de les petites terminacions nervioses que acabaven en la seva pell estiguessin inevitablement alerta.

Els petons van continuar al coll i a l'estómac... fins que la llum del capvespre va convidar-los a abandonar aquell dolç somni. Que sabien real i prohibit a la vegada.

La Nasu va donar-li la roba sense dir-li res. 'Sense retrets ni dolor a la mirada'. Va ajudar-lo a vestir-se, mirant-lo sempre als ulls. I ell va subjectar-la del canell quan ja s'apartava per vestir-se ella. La jove va abraçar-lo llavors per l'esquena. Nua i serena.

S'estaven dient adéu. 'L'entrenament ompliria les seves vides durant aquells tres llargs anys que encara quedaven per davant'.

I en realitat ho volien així. La seva pròpia sang els ho demanava així. 'Només que sabien que després de l'espera, de la lluita, no podrien permetre's repetir aquell moment'.

Va vestir-se per fi lentament, davant la mirada callada d'en Son Goku. 'La imatge provocadora però ferma d'ella, l'acompanyaria sempre en una part del seu subconscient'.

Nua era com sempre més li hagués agradat trobar-se-la. 'Per no oblidar mai aquella imatge. No se li acudia millor vestimenta per algú com la decidida princesa, que la seva pròpia i aleshores torrada pell'.

La conversa que en Son Goku esperava tenir amb ella no era més que una utopia absurda. Perquè no podia actuar d'altra manera davant del que arribava a sentir per ella. 'Impulsivitat i desconegut desig'. Però també perquè amb la mirada eren ja capaços de dir-s'ho tot.

Ambdós havien comprés que aquella era la seva molt particular manera d'intentar passar pàgina.

No van dir-se adéu, però la Nasu va mirar-lo amb un nus al coll quan ell va somriure-li càlidament abans de desaparèixer amb el canvi de lloc instantani. La Nasu sabia que la Xixi i en Gohan l'esperaven a casa. I després de tot, d'alguna manera, ho acceptava calladament.

Només després va poder parlar. Encara que ja ningú l'escoltés:

– Si us plau, no em deixis! Necessito pensar que algun dia, d'alguna estranya manera, tot això haurà tingut sentit. Em conformaré. Ho faré, perquè no vull arribar a pensar que tot això ha de ser una mena de baralla que esperes que lliuri sense miraments. No vull. – va prémer els punys. – Aquesta no ha de ser la meva lluita. No, quan encara no he aconseguit l'únic que m'hauria de proposar ara: que en Vegeta deixés els seus maleïts fantasmes de príncep destronat. És el meu germà, encara que em detesti. I això altre ja no tenia sentit la primera vegada que ens vam creuar. No segons les lleis terrestres.

Va mirar al cel, finalment en calma. Des de la Terra encara es veia l'esplendor del que havia estat el seu planeta... a anys llums. Potser aquella llum que desprenia allà petit, al cel, encara ni tan sols era la d'un món evitat pels saiyans. Fos com fos, estava segura que en Vegeta també se n'hauria adonat: allà encara podien veure Vegetasei, encara que aquest fes molt més d'una vintena d'anys que hagués estat convertit en pols.

.

.

Al cap de moltes hores, va decidir volar en plena nit en direcció a Corporació Capsula. Necessitava dutxar-se i descansar.

Va aterrar a la teulada arrodonida d'aquell edifici i des d'allà es disposava a saltar volant a la finestra de la seva habitació, quan va adonar-se que hi havia dues persones en un dels balcons de les plantes baixes. Va quedar-se glaçada en comprovar qui eren... i què feien.

En Vegeta amb el tors nuu mantenia la Bulma contra la barana d'aquell balcó, i ella emetia petits gemecs que no eren en absolut de dolor. 'Estaven fent l'amor... tenint sexe... el que fos... com fos que en diguessin els humans... estaven fent-ho sota la nit estrellada sense cap mirament de ser descoberts'. O potser és que, en el fons, era la possibilitat de ser vistos, el que els impulsava a agafar-se un a l'altre amb aquella força que allà, des de l'aire, semblava quasi irreal.

La brisa de la matinada va fer que la Nasu tingués un calfred, tot i la naturalesa càlida dels saiyans. 'Sempre tenien la pell uns graus per sobre del que era normal en un humà'. Això havia après també dels comentaris de la Bulma, aquella dona a la qual ara s'agafava el seu germà com si fos el seu únic flotador de salvament.

Va fer marxa enrere. 'Desapareixent cel enllà'. No volia interrompre'ls per res del món. No només perquè allò avergonyiria de ben segur l'orgull del seu germà, sinó perquè entenia que aquell era un moment íntim que no podia jutjar. 'Com el que hagués volgut compartir per sempre amb l'home que ara sabia que _estimava_'.

'Estimar'. Una paraula nova per una saiyan com ella, i que no obstant començava a sonar amb força al seu cervell. Gairebé podia acariciar-ne cadascuna de les lletres en pronunciar-la.

.

_La Bulma i en Vegeta havien acabat així, pell contra pell, convertits en un, i a la vegada esgarrapant-se i barallant-se com de costum, però amb la passió i la suor d'aquella singular unió, en el moment en què la científica havia decidit posar a prova de nou la paciència del saiyajin. 'Estava gairebé segura que li havia correspost el petó una vegada i, per tant, havia provocat una nova discussió per tal de tenir una nova excusa per besar-lo: per saber fins on els dos eren capaços d'arribar amb els seus cossos com a única peça d'intercanvi i lluita'. _

_L'havia besat provocativament, després d'escridassar-se mútuament al laboratori, perquè ell tornava a exigir-li reparar uns aparells que ella estava farta de veure destrossats. I ara mateix cap dels dos podia recordar amb nitidesa com havien estat capaços de mantenir aquell ferotge petó, mentre es despullaven mútuament i avançaven cap a l'habitació d'ella primer, i cap al balcó després. _

_Havia estat pura física. I així s'ho repetirien insistentment els dos durant les setmanes en què properament ignorarien l'altre. I després de cadascuna de les tres vegades posteriors que tornarien a embolicar-se sense motiu aparent, sempre acabant sent un de sol en algun racó de l'habitació de la científica. _

_Cosa que (d'altra banda) no aplacaria, per a res, els insults i amenaces que ells dos seguirien proferint-se de dia, en aquells convulsos mesos en què cap d'ells entendria per què, de totes les persones de l'univers, havien acabat tenint relacions d'aquell tipus amb l'altre. _

_Per ella, en Vegeta continuava sent un criminal. Pel príncep, ella era la mateixa dona vulgar i exasperant del principi. _

Però la Nasu, potser perquè ara mateix comprenia millor els seus propis sentiments, havia necessitat veure'ls només una vegada, la primera, en aquell balcó de Corporació Capsula, per saber que ella sobrava. Que el millor que podia fer per en Vegeta era desaparèixer d'allà una temporada. 'Deixar que el que fos que fluís entre aquell parell, continués unint-los en tempestuoses nits estrellades'. Qui sap si aquell era el camí que havia estat esperant a en Vegeta. 'El motiu veritable pel qual els seus passos de guerrer sanguinari l'havien dut, d'alguna manera, a la Terra'.

Si era capaç de tenir sexe amb una terrícola, una raça que insistia en considerar inferior, podia voler dir que els principis del príncep fallaven ja a passos estrepitosos. 'Per molt que continués obsessionat en aconseguir ocupar el seu lloc com a superguerrer de l'espai'.

Perquè, és clar, ell era dur i orgullós. Ho era, sí. De la mateixa manera que estava decidit a creure-s'ho fins el final. La Nasu continuava convençuda que no era la duresa (o no del tot) el que l'havia mogut a apartar-la a ella del destí que, amb quatre anys, l'hauria pogut dur a passar (com ell) els millors anys de la seva vida sota les ordres del tirà Freezer.

.

Fos com fos, hi havia comportaments que ell mai tindria amb ella (una saiyan) a prop. Per aquell motiu, aquella freda matinada, la Nasu va volar cel enllà sabent que no havia de tornar, almenys de moment, a Corporació Capsula.

.

D'aquella improvisada manera, la Nasu va arribar l'endemà a l'illa del Follet Tortuga. 'De totes les persones que coneixia en aquell planeta, només podia demanar allotjament a en Krilín'. Deixant de banda el fet que no suportava en Cor Petit, aquest convivia, almenys de dia, amb en Son Goku i el seu fill. 'També amb la Xixi'. I la Bulma no era una opció; no mentre aquella estranya connexió seguís existint amb en Vegeta. No seria ella la que impediria que algú humanitzés, encara que fos lleugerament, al seu germà.

– Ei! – va saludar-la el cap pelat. S'havia fet de dia, i ella havia aterrat d'improvís a aquella petita platja del que era l'illa d'en Follet Tortuga. El mestre Muten s'havia aixecat automàticament de l'hamaca amb la vista posada en la saiyan.

– Hola maca.

Però la Nasu no estava disposada a entrar en aquella mena de joc que l'home semblava tenir amb totes les dones, humanes o no, que xafaven aquell indret.

Va esquivar-lo quan ell s'hi apropava decidit. I va encarar decididament en Krilín: – Venia a demanar-te refugi – Va somriure.

– Bé – va rascar-se el cap amb amabilitat – És que aquesta és la casa d'en Follet Tortuga. Per mi pots quedar-te, però...

– No hi estàs bé a Corporació Capsula, maca? – va fer el mestre, agafant-la sobtadament del braç i amb la vista posada al poc escot que deixava entreveure ara la roba que la noia duia.

Va espolsar-se'l com si fos una mosca.

– Coses meves. No vull interrompre l'entrenament del meu germà –. Va dir simplement – Què hi diu? Seré fora la majoria de vegades. Només necessito un lloc on descansar...

– I dutxar-te, és clar – va afegir en Follet Tortuga morbós. 'Ella va saber que no era bona idea, però era l'única que havia tingut'.

Va girar-se amb acritud: – Potser serà millor que me'n vagi... a la meva nau tampoc s'hi estarà tan malament...

– No – va reaccionar el Follet – Perdona aquest vell – va dir sense dissimular però que seguia mirant-la lascivament – Pots quedar-te, és clar, maca. És clar. Entra. Sigues benvinguda.

La Nasu va sospirar, tot entrant en aquella minúscula casa. 'Allò podia convertir-se en un suplici'.

No li'n deixaria passar ni una. Va mirar en Krilín amb resignació i aquest va somriure-li amistosament.

.

.

.

A partir de llavors tot havia estat entrenar en algun indret llunyà de dia, i relaxar-se de nit. Els primers dotze mesos i escaig, en aquelles circumstàncies, amb el perill dels androides a l'horitzó, havien passat de fet amb increïble rapidesa.

Recordava haver-se hagut d'enfadar setmanalment amb els intents d'aprofitar-se'n que havia repetit periòdicament en Follet Tortuga. 'Però també que aquest havia acabat menjant sorra un parell de cops'. Per diversió d'en Krilín i de la tortuga que vivia amb ells.

Li havien comentat que temps ençà una noia anomenada Lanx vivia amb ells, però no semblaven saber que se n'havia fet. 'Només hi havia una cosa que la preocupava: que en Krilín intentés esbrinar que era el que la mantenia tan distant en mirar les estrelles'. No podia parlar-li a ell de tot el que la unia i la separava al seu millor amic.

'Fer-ho hagués estat deshonest per part seva'.

Com que els amics no havien proposat trobar-se, almenys fins que arribés el moment de l'aparició dels androides, res més l'havia preocupat en tot aquell temps. 'Només sentia curiositat en pensar on pararia en Vegeta'.

Hagués jurat llavors que l'energia del seu germà havia deixat ja el planeta. 'Probablement per entrenar a l'univers'. Li ho havia ben semblat: ell havia marxat d'allà, camí a l'univers, setmanes enrere.

'Tornaria, és clar'. Apareixeria. Quan ho fessin els androides.

Mentrestant res s'interposava en el seu particular objectiu de superar-se, i ser així una veritable ajuda davant el perill que s'apropava... Fins que un matí de juliol havia vist arribar a l'illa aquells éssers que anomenaven Ulong i Puar.

– Teniu visites? – Va demanar en sortir de la dutxa a en Krilín, mentre en Follet Tortuga intentava recuperar-se del cop, per ser ella suau, que havia rebut en intentar-la espiar.

– Eh? – va respondre-li el noi despreocupat – Sí. El mestre ha convidat tota la colla. Diu que no és bo que ens passem tres anys sense comunicar-nos. Que ens calen distraccions. Però no ho sé. Suposo que no vindrà tothom. Molts segueixen entrenant sense descans... – va dir esquivament – Bé, ja ho saps. És clar...

Mai li havia deixat tan clar que sabés allò que la unia amb en Son Goku.

– Serà millor que jo també me'n vagi a seguir amb l'entrenament, de fet – va respondre-li la noia, esforçant-se a ser amable igualment.

– No – va parar-la ell quan ella es disposava a sortir volant per una finestra – Estan a punt d'arribar. Te'ls creuaràs igualment.

– És igual – va contestar la Nasu, disposada si calia a no aparèixer allà en dies. Però acte seguit va sentir el so d'una nau aterrant i al cap de pocs minuts va detectar també l'energia d'en Son Goku i en Gohan. 'I els riures de benvinguda que _ell_ havia dedicat als seus amics en saludar-los'. En Krilín ja era portes enfora, rebent-los.

.

– Hola Krilín – va saludar en Gohan boig de content. Havia crescut força aquell temps. Així mateix, havia estat en Goku qui més havia insistit en fer aquell descans en l'entrenament, tot i que la Xixi hagués preferit que el seu fill aprofités per estudiar i recuperar lliçons a casa. La dona, de fet, els acompanyava. Ella i el seu sogre.

En Cor Petit no havia volgut saber res de reunions d'_amics_. Prou n'havia tingut amb l'estupidesa del carnet de conduir.

– Ei, nois! – Havia baixat la Bulma de la nau, encara amb els cabells rissats que havia insistit en dur un any i escaig enrere – Com us va? – La seva veu era alegre i divertida, com sempre. 'Però la Nasu, des de dins de la casa, hauria pogut jurar que havia mostrat un to diferent'. Més adult?

En Goku va rebre-la amb rialles i en Gohan va preguntar-li per en Iamxa. 'Que segons ella continuava entrenant a la ciutat'. Semblava com si la Bulma hagués estat esperant que endevinessin alguna cosa més: perquè en no fer-ho, se l'havia notat visiblement alleujada.

– I bé, doncs? Preparats per la barbacoa? – Havia avançat fins al porxo – Suposo Follet que haurà comprat la carn i tot el que cal per fer-la, no?

– Per qui em prens? – Havia saltat l'ancià entre enfadat i despreocupat – És clar. No sóc un vell xaruc encara!

– Doncs, endins! – Es notava que s'esforçava per sonar igual que sempre – Hi ha molta feina per fer. Véns, Xixi?

– Sí, és clar. No pensava pas deixar-te cuinar sola – va fer la dona d'en Son Goku molesta, quasi intentant provocar la Bulma. – Això de continuar soltera... suposo que segueixes sense saber cuinar.

I el més estrany va ser que la Bulma no va posar-se histèrica en sentir-ho. Ans al contrari. Va somriure amistosa: – És clar. És una bona oportunitat per aprendre'n, Xixi. Anem, noia!

'D'això sí se'n van adonar tots, encara que no van trobar-hi explicació'.

Acte seguit va arribar una nau més petita amb en Iamxa a l'interior. 'Semblava que havia preferit no anar-hi volant'.

– Caram, no deies que no vindria, Bulma? – Havia preguntat l'Ulong, davant la mirada incòmode de la parella i en Puar.

– Ah sí, Bulma? Deies que no vindria? – 'Era difícil no endevinar que amagaven alguna cosa, encara que tots estiguessin massa distrets amb els detalls del retrobament per notar-ho'. En Son Goku va pensar per si mateix que potser aleshores ells dos ja no eren parella. 'O és que en Trunks no naixeria en aquest present?'. Va recordar en Cor Petit insistint per a què no fiqués la pota i va intentar distreure's amb una altra cosa.

'Al cap i a la fi, el millor que podien fer pel noi del futur era no intervenir en aquella història'.

– Tinc molta gana! – va exclamar tal i com era ell. 'Sense preocupacions quan l'ocasió ho mereixia'. – Que hi té alguna cosa a la nevera, mestre? Per fer un pica a pica abans... Estic desganat.

– Qualsevol diria que la teva dona no és prou bona per donar-te de menjar! – L'havia reprès la Xixi a l'instant.

– Ai, no, dona! Només és que tinc molta gana!

Tots havien rigut. 'La Nasu ho havia escoltat a l'interior de la petita casa de l'illa, gairebé aguantant la respiració'. Se'ls veia despreocupats i feliços.

Va sentir-se inexplicablement gelosa.

I de sobte va escoltar la veu d'en Krilín, intentant explicar-los la seva presència.

– No, espera Iamxa – Va sentir que deia, quan el terrestre es disposava a entrar a la casa – Abans hauríeu de saber que ja no vivim sols... Hi ha una convidada més. En Krilín ho explicava a en Iamxa, però observava en Son Goku.

– Qui? – va preguntar la Xixi amb sincera curiositat.

– La Nasu, la germana d'en Vegeta... Bé, ja la coneixeu tots – va explicar-se el jove cap pelat davant l'inusitat silenci que va caure de sobte sobre la petita platja.

Només en Gohan va deixar escapar una expressió d'alegria i va entrar dins la casa a l'instant.

– Nasu!

La saiyan, encara corpresa per la barreja de sentiments, va dissimular prou bé per somriure-li sincera. I donar-li uns copets a l'espatlla: – T'has fet molt gran, Gohan.

.

Al contrari del que s'havia imaginat en Krilín, no va ser la Xixi la primera en reaccionar malament a aquella notícia.

– I tu, Bulma... No entres a saludar-la? – Havia exclamat en Iamxa amb exagerada interpretació – Qualsevol diria que no te n'alegres... Ja et pensaves que era voltant planetes sense avisar... com el nostre estimat Vegeta.

La jove científica de Corporació Capsula només va mirar-lo en silenci. 'No sabia que dir'. Però ara mateix es volia fondre. 'Massa pensaments i records li venien a la ment'.

Només en Iamxa sabia el motiu pel qual també es va acaronar el ventre abans de sobreposar-se i contestar-li-ho: – Fa un molt bon dia. No tinc perquè entrar dins. Després puc saludar-la. Estic segura que la Nasu és prou adulta per comprendre-ho... No com tu.

Davant la sorprenent discussió de la parella, la Xixi va trigar uns pocs minuts més en adonar-se que el seu marit tampoc semblava avançar cap a la porta. 'Sí, d'acord, n'havia estat gelosa. Però no era gens bona senyal que el seu home no s'alegrés de tenir allà aquella dona, quan era evident que n'hauria d'estar content'. Sobretot perquè ell sempre estava content en veure tots els _delinqüents_ (com ella els anomenava) que mica en mica havien anat integrant la seva colla.

Per primera vegada va plantejar-se que allà potser havien passat més coses de les que ella coneixia.

– Tu tampoc penses entrar i dir-li hola, Goku? – Va preguntar amb més por que curiositat. El seu marit va mirar-la als ulls amb una expressió que no va tranquil·litzar-la en absolut. 'Semblava estar lluitant contra ell mateix'.

De sobte va ser la Nasu acompanyada per en Gohan qui va sortir per la porta. 'Disposada a comportar-se com una més'. Com si res de res hagués passat entre ella i en Son Goku.

Va somriure'ls, en especial a la Bulma, a qui (no obstant) va notar més llunyana que mai. I va comportar-se com si no fos la mateixa que coneixien. 'Oberta i estudiadament alegre'.

– Va, Gohan – va començar a explicar-se amb lleugeresa – Ajuda en Krilín amb el foc. Ara vinc i us dono un cop de mà.

Va evitar la mirada de la Xixi, però va somriure lleugerament a en Son Goku i, fins i tot, a en Iamxa: – I vosaltres, doneu un cop de mà a les dones, no? Jo no sé cuinar, però alguna cosa heu d'haver après vosaltres que sou terrícoles... o quasi – va bromejar, fent que l'ambient deixés de pesar tant per tots de sobte.

En Son Goku va assentir disposat i només en Iamxa va continuar mirant-la amb sospita. 'Al llarg d'unes quantes hores, tots van poder creure en una vida plàcida que continuava igual que sempre en aquell planeta que els acollia. Com abans d'haver rebut la visita d'en Raditz just allà'. Només que amb una nova convidada.

Però ni la Bulma ni en Iamxa seguien junts, ni la Xixi acabava d'assumir aquella naturalitat amb la que, malgrat tot, el seu marit observava la jove saiyan (per més inri de la seva raça) que s'entossudia en fer de perfecta amfitriona, quan ni tan sols hauria d'haver conegut el significat d'aquella paraula.

– És una princesa, Xixi – va dir-li el seu pare a l'oïda en comprendre els sentiments de la mare d'en Son Gohan – Ha estat educada per ser amable i actuar sempre amb cortesia en aquelles circumstàncies que ho mereixen. Tot i ser de la pitjor raça guerrera, si així ho vols pensar.

La Xixi que, en certa manera, també havia estat filla d'un rei va assentir disgustada. 'Ambdues s'havien quedat sense tron ni palau, però l'absurda guerrera que tenia davant, continuava havent de brillar amb llum pròpia'. Va detestar-la amb totes les seves forces. Comprenia perfectament amb quins ulls la mirava el seu home.

.

L'odi que sentia a mesura que el dia passava; i que les mirades d'ells dos, d'en Goku i la Nasu, es feien més descaradament evidents, anava en augment. La Xixi va començar-se a enfadar fins a l'extrem de marxar d'allà. 'Encara que allò fos donar-los-hi total via lliure'. No confiava gens en què cap dels amics d'en Goku, el privessin d'enganyar-la amb aquella _fulana_.

– En Son Gohan i jo ens en anem ja. – Va dir simplement quan no va poder aguantar més el seu mal humor – Suposo que véns, oi? – En realitat estava convençuda que el seu Goku no tindria la pocavergonya de quedar-se allà. 'Avergonyint-la més i més'.

– Deixa'l, dona – va dir la Bulma sense pensar. 'L'alegria d'en Son Goku'. Quasi un germà per ella a aquelles alçades, era l'única cosa que l'hi impedia enviar en Iamxa a la merda davant de tots.

I en Son Goku va quedar-se.

La Nasu havia menjat amb tota la colla, i després s'havia apartat, repenjada a l'exterior del marc d'una finestra de la casa. 'Sent partícip de les divertides converses que mantenien, dels records d'infància, però des d'un respectuós i buscat segon pla'.

Mica en mica, mentre cada vegada explicaven històries més i més antigues del que havia estat l'amistat de cadascun d'ells amb en Son Goku, la foguera que havien fet en plena platja, davant aquella casa, s'anava apagant per la força de l'aire fresc que provenia de mar endins.

'La Xixi havia odiat marxar, però un cop fora, després d'aquell rampell, no havia estat capaç d'assumir el seu error i tornar a buscar a en Son Goku. Endur-se'l d'allà'.

Tots havien acabat quedant-se dormits a la vora del foc, amb el rum rum d'aquelles històries a l'oïda. I només el so dels ocells i les onades del mar, amb l'arribada del nou dia, van aconseguir despertar la Nasu que s'havia quedat dormida com tots; en el seu cas, prop de la finestra en què havia estat recolzada.

'S'estava fent de dia'.

Va moure's. La marea havia pujat el dia anterior, però tot i així no prou per impedir-los quedar-se allà. I ara ja havia tornat a la seva natural posició matinal. Va descalçar-se per mullar els peus i deixar-se acaronar per l'aigua que anava i venia. Va respirar profundament, mentre veia com la llum del dia apagava l'encara visible lluentor del desaparegut Vegetasei.

I, de cop i volta, un calfred va recorre-li l'espinada. 'Algú l'observava'.

Va saber que era en Son Goku, abans que aquest parlés.

– És bonica la posta de sol – va dir ja alçat al seu costat. Evitant-hi el contacte físic, però més a prop del que havia estat d'ella en tota la passada jornada – T'agrada?

De nou pretenia ser amistós.

– Sí – va respondre ella, tan baix com havia parlat en Goku, per tal de no despertar ningú. Va bufar silenciosament. – La teva dona m'odia. I pensa coses horribles de nosaltres. Ho he vist a la seva mirada. Hauries d'haver-la acompanyat.

Ell va assentir amb pesar però sense perdre la decisió fixa en la mirada: – Ho sé. Però volia quedar-me. Després tornaré, i m'entrenaré... Per fer-la feliç estic disposat a buscar una feina i deixar que en Gohan estudiï, com ella sempre em demana. Abans hem de vèncer els androides, és clar.

La Nasu va observar-lo. En aquell moment tenia la vista posada en l'horitzó.

– Perdona'm, Goku... – va aclarir ella – No hauria de ficar-m'hi. Ella té tota la raó en desconfiar. No saps com lamento haver-te embolicat en tot això...

– Saps? – va reaccionar ell aleshores – La Xixi no m'ha reclamat res en absolut en tot aquest temps. Però jo sé que ella té un sisè sentit. És intel·ligent. I em coneix. Molt. D'alguna manera ho ha d'haver sospitat avui.

– T'estranya que no te n'hagi reclamat res? – ell va assentir – Si jo fos ella també em faria la desentesa – va comentar amb solemnitat.

– Però com? – va estranyar-se sincerament en Son Goku. I va parlar més clar del que ho havia fet mai a la vida. Almenys en aquell aspecte. Acceptava davant d'ella que n'estava completament enamorat. 'I per fer-ho, abans havia hagut d'acceptar-s'ho a si mateix' – Si intuïssis que l'home amb què estàs casada, que t'ha promès viure amb tu per sempre més, està enamorat d'una altra, no li ho retrauries?

Ella va mirar-lo.

– Si aquest home fossis tu? – va negar amb el cap i els ulls brillants – No, no li ho podria retreure.

En Goku va mirar-la amb un nus a l'estómac. I ella va continuar parlant, aquesta vegada observant com el sol sortia lentament: – Ets la persona més sincera de l'univers, Son Goku. Tots ho diuen. Sap que mantindràs aquella promesa passi el que passi.

– Ja l'hem trencat, Nasu – va raonar ell dolgut i enfadat amb el seu propi ésser. – Jo t'he estimat a tu. De totes les maneres possibles. Ella es moriria si ho sabés. He estat pitjor persona del que m'hagués imaginat mai que podia ser.

– No diguis rucades – va girar-se ella amb ganes, baixant la veu a l'instant – Tu ets una persona meravellosa, que continuarà malgrat tot al seu costat. No trencaràs la promesa de viure-hi fins que la mort us separi. No la vas trencar ni morint-te una vegada. Vas trigar... – va raonar la Nasu – Però vas tornar al seu costat. Ella ha de valorar-ho, segur. Segons expliquen va esperar-te durant anys de petita, no renunciarà a tu així com així.

– Llavors... tu faries el mateix? – va insistir en Goku. 'Ni ell entenia per què li demanava allò de nou'. No tenia sentit.

– Sí... Pensa-hi, Goku. En cas que la Xixi realment pensi que és possible que tu i jo... – va respondre-li – Haurà de comprendre que va ser culpa meva. Jo et vaig confondre. Va ser un accident, que vam ser prou immadurs per repetir. És només culpa meva.

Ell, sense previ avís, va agafar-li ambdues mans, fent-la girar i mirant-la cara a cara per fi.

– Nasu... és que no sento que hagi estat un accident. Jo ho volia tant com tu... – va dir amb pesar – Si la Xixi ho creu, està equivocada. En tot aquest temps... comprenent com havies arribat a sobreposar-te a les circumstàncies, a l'ensorrament total del teu món... Crec que saber-ho i veure't a Nàmek decidida a arribar fins al final, va ser suficient per sentir això que no havia sentit mai abans.

– Goku... – va evitar-lo ella.

– T'estimo, m'han dit que és així com s'anomena això que sento. I n'estic convençut, Nasu – va repetir ell aquelles paraules que havia tingut al cap durant tant de temps, des de què havia parlat d'allò amb en Krilín. 'No era la declaració més romàntica que hagués fet mai ningú en aquell planeta'. Però era sincer i ho sentia profundament. Més que moltes de les persones de la Terra que probablement ho haguessin expressat millor – Però he de complir la meva promesa, Nasu. La que vaig fer a la Xixi.

Ella va deixar escapar una fugitiva llàgrima.

– Ho sé. No sé on vols anar a parar. Ja ho havia entès llavors. – Havia estat quasi esquerpa. 'Sabent-se descoberta, fràgil, davant d'ell'.

– És que vull... voldria canviar-ho. Però no puc fer-ho. – va passar una mà pel cabell negre rebel d'ella – Estic condemnat a no poder trencar aquesta promesa. Voldria fer-ho. I no obstant sé que no puc. Li dec, després de tot. És la mare d'en Son Gohan.

– I llavors per què capficar-s'hi més?

– Per què voldria saber que els minuts que hem passat junts... que saps com arribo a tenir-los presents. – va acabar confessant desesperat. 'L'ajudava tenir-la davant, saber que ella compartia aquella horrible sensació'. – Et suplico que em deixis dir-te adéu... en aquest sentit... per sempre.

– Goku... – va repetir perduda.

En aquell instant el guerrer saiyan va agafar-la del rostre sobtadament, amb passió i sabor a adéu; però va decidir besar-la aquesta vegada amb tendresa, abraçant-la fins que van ser conscients que els altres començarien a despertar en qualsevol moment.

Llavors en Goku va xiuxiuejar-li allò últim a l'oïda: – El noi del futur em va explicar que vas marxar en... després que jo morís per aquella absurda malaltia. Ell creu que hores d'ara, en aquella època, ets al planeta on vas criar-te... però jo... hi he pensat tant... no em perdonaria haver-te transmès el virus que se suposa que m'hauria de matar d'aquí a un any. Promet-me que passi el que passi, sobreviuràs...

Se'l veia realment afectat. 'Fregant encara els seus llavis amb el propi alè'.

– Ja em vas demanar que em quedés aquí... a la Terra... que no marxés sense un motiu prou important – va argumentar ella – Com puc prometre't ara una cosa que no està a les meves mans?

Ell va besar-la per darrer cop abans de desaparèixer. Fent-li gairebé mal als llavis en prémer-se contra la boca femenina. La Nasu va correspondre-li. Tan famolenca d'ell, com ell ho estava d'ella. 'Els quedaven encara dos anys de dur entrenament'.

La princesa va tancar els ulls, retenint totes les emocions d'aquella matinada, abans de sentir com la Bulma es llevava i apartava molesta el cap d'en Krilín de la seva cama.

Va sospirar.

'Què hauria passat tot aquell temps entre aquella terrícola i en Vegeta?'.

.


	23. Capítol 22 Els androides A19 i A20

**Capítol 22. Els androides A-19 i A-20**

Havia passat els darrers mesos de viatge. 'En Pineau devia estar preocupat per ella, així que la Nasu havia decidit que el millor era que l'home en tingués notícies'. L'havia trobat on sempre, amb en Mefus al seu costat.

– Podeu venir a la Terra quan vulgueu. Ho sabeu, oi?

– Ara aquell planeta s'ha convertit en el nou Vegetasei? – Havia demanat en Mefus amb sorna. – Sembla que tots els saiyajins que éreu escampats per l'univers hagueu decidit quedar-vos allà.

– No ben bé. Però d'aquí un any una amenaça posarà el planeta en perill. – Havia respost ella amb calma – M'hi vull quedar fins llavors. Després... ja ho veurem. Els hi dec.

– Sí, sobretot després de posar-los en perill a Nàmek. – Va respondre en Mefus amb el mateix to desagradable. Ella va ignorar-lo.

En Pineau només l'hi havia desitjat molta sort. 'S'havia fet ja molt gran, i preferia no abandonar les comoditats d'aquell planeta que ara era el seu'.

Després d'allò la Nasu havia entrenat en diversos móns, fins el moment de decidir-se a tornar a la Terra. Mancava un any per a què l'amenaça es fes real i pensava continuar entrenant allà. 'S'havia endut les coses de casa del Follet Tortuga, però en canvi no havia tornat a Corporació Capsula des de que havia decidit marxar-ne sense avisar aquella nit de feia tants i tants mesos'.

Per aquell motiu va dirigir-se a aquell indret. 'Aquella vegada havia deixat la nau amb què havia aterrat en un indret boscós'. Per algun motiu, en allunyar-se'n havia tingut la sensació que no tenia previst tornar-hi.

Aquell setembre de l'any 766 feia un bon dia, ella tenia 33 anys i va plantar-se a la porta de Corporació Capsula.

Va aterrar en aquell jardí on temps ençà havia estat plantada la nau amb què entrenava el seu germà. 'No n'hi quedava cap rastre'. I de sobte va notar que algú sortia de casa.

Era en Iamxa. 'Alertat probablement per l'energia d'una no tant desconeguda visita'.

– Ah! Ets tu... – va dir simplement amb desgana. La noia va mirar-lo de dalt a baix avorrida.

– Tan simpàtic com sempre... – Tot semblava estranyament tranquil. 'No hi havia el moviment d'altres vegades'. – On és tothom?

En Iamxa va bufar molest: – És clar... no ho saps...

– Què hauria de saber?

– Oh! Nasu! Preciosa! – va sortir de casa la mare de la Bulma, ocasionalment mudada, i carretejant un ram de flors i el que semblava una maleta de viatge. – Has vingut a veure'ls?

La saiyan no entenia res: – Perdoni... però no sé de què...

Ni tan sols va deixar-la acabar.

– Oh! És clar que has vingut a veure'ls. T'envia el Vegeta, oi? Vine, bonica. El meu marit fa estona que hi és. – Va agafar-la del braç sense deixar-la reaccionar – Ara en Iamxa estava sent tan amable de portar-me a mi a l'hospital. L'he trucat perquè fa tant temps que no condueixo que... Bé, ell ens hi portarà.

– Quin remei... – va esbufegar el terrestre que semblava tremendament molest.

– On diu que anem? – La Nasu no entenia res.

– Va, dona va... que fem tard. – Va empènyer-la suaument, però llavors va fixar-se en les pintes d'ella. Continuava portant la brusa blava i les malles negres, els guants sense dits que hi conjuntaven, i aquell cinturó de la seva filla. 'No anava prou mudada'. – Ai, perdó. Hauries de canviar-te, no? Deus voler fer patxoca... No cada dia es dóna la benvinguda a la família a un nebot petitó.

La Nasu havia escolta tot allò, però no havia entès res. Ni tan sols s'havia fixat en allò de 'nebot'. Va mirar-la com si li estiguessin parlant en namekià o en la llengua de la muller d'en Tarble: – Senyora, senyora... – va intentar calmar-la – És que no sé de que em parla.

– No ho saps? – va exclamar en Iamxa, de sobte lleugerament interessat. Va riure amb amargor: – És clar que no ho saps! No seria propi d'en Vegeta haver enviat targetes per a informar a la família! Us els menjàveu els nens al vostre planeta? O coses pitjors... No deu tenir la més mínima importància per ell...

La princesa va negar confosa: – Mira, començo a pensar que esteu tots sonats, noi – 'Ni tan sols podia imaginar una cosa com aquella. No d'en Vegeta. Per això no entenia perquè tothom desvariava de cop i volta'. – Si m'ho expliqueu sense dir coses sense sentit... potser...

– No hi ha temps ara, bonica – va interrompre'ls la senyora Brief. I donant-li la mà va fer-la asseure al descapotable vermell d'en Iamxa. 'No havia pujat mai abans a un artefacte terrestre com aquell'. – Va Iamxa, guapo. Ens hi portes?

La mare de la Bulma s'havia adonat prou bé de la ganyota de disgust del noi: - I ja saps que ho sento molt, sé que fa mesos que no us parlàveu amb la meva filla... però no tenia cap més telèfon a mà. Necessitava algú que m'hi dugués. – Va somriure càndida.

'La Nasu no entenia res. Però sabia que fos el que fos el que estava dient aquella dona, estava mentint. Era una actriu nefasta'. O qui sap si tan bona, que era impossible negar-li res, tot i saber que l'estava entabanant. Que era exactament el que estava fent llavors amb en Iamxa.

La saiyan va caure en un detall. 'L'hospital'. Una llum va encendre-se-li al cap. 'Havia passat alguna cosa'. Allà era on duien els terrícoles als seus ferits.

– Que li ha passat alguna cosa a la Bulma? – Va demanar mentre es subjectava la cua del cabell. 'Ella no hi entenia, però en Iamxa semblava conduir aquell vehicle de forma força temerària'. Va mirar-s'ho amb parsimònia. 'Estaven ben sonats aquells terrícoles'.

– Una cosa meravellosa és el que li ha passat – va exclamar sa mare amb llàgrimes als ulls.

– M'agradaria ser tan optimista al respecte – va remugar en Iamxa.

.

En arribar a un gran edifici blanc, però molt més arreglat que el que la Nasu havia conegut la primera vegada, el doctor Brief va sortir a rebre'ls. Semblava no estar d'acord amb què la seva dona hagués recorregut a l'ajuda d'en Iamxa per arribar fins allà.

– No són amics? Doncs això... – va dir la dona amb un somriure. – Ai, que n'és de bonica aquesta clínica privada – va exclamar mentre hi entrava, encara subjecta al ram de flors.

La Nasu va continuar mirant al seu voltant. El doctor Brief l'havia saludat comprensiu:

– T'ho han explicat?

Ella va fer que no i va arronsar les espatlles: – No ben bé. Crec que ho han intentat...

L'home va somriure-li amb complicitat. – No et preocupis. I gràcies per venir de totes maneres. A la Bulma li agradarà veure't. Ho dissimula, però no és una situació agradable.

– Què passa? – 'En arribar a la Terra, mai s'hagués imaginat que acabaria tenint converses calmades (i confoses) amb gent terrícola. Amb tota la normalitat del món'.

El científic va aclucar-li l'ull.

– Ara ho veuràs, filla. – Va subjectar-la paternalment del braç i va conduir-la a l'interior de l'edifici. – Tu també has entrenat fort, eh? – Va dir probablement en notar-li la no obstant dissimulada musculatura del braç.

Va continuar parlant sense que la Nasu afegís res: – És clar ets una noia i, a simple vista, se't veu primeta... de l'estil de la meva filla... bé, més o menys... Però entrenes tan fort, com ells. Tens una musculatura molt ferma.

La noia va deixar d'escoltar-lo quan van encaminar-se per un passadís ple de portes.

– La Bulma és a l'habitació del fons – va dir l'home – Vaig a donar tots els meus agraïments a en Iamxa... pobre noi... Ara us vinc a veure...

I va deixar-la sola allà. 'Sense encara entendre que passava'.

La Nasu va avançar passadís enllà fins entrar a l'habitació. Ja hi havia la senyora Brief. Que va girar-se alegre cap a ella: – Mira, filla. La visita que et deia. És fantàstic, eh?

La noia, amb el cabell llarg i despentinat, era estirada sobre un dels llits de l'habitació i observava el cel a través de la finestra. 'No va fer cas a la seva mare, fins que aquesta hi va insistir'.

– Bulma, reina...

Llavors el rostre de la jove amiga d'en Goku va canviar. Va mutar el seu gest facial a un esforçat somriure i va girar-se, esperant trobar-hi algun dels nois de la colla.

– Mama, us he dit mil cops que volia que fos una sorpresa per tots... No volia dir-ho encara a cap dels de la colla...

Va observar l'habitació, en direcció a la porta d'entrada, i va dubtar un moment en veure-hi la princesa saiyajin.

La Nasu va saber que alguna cosa havia passat, perquè se la veia cansada i de mal humor. 'Però ningú semblava disposat a aclarir-li-ho'.

– Nasu – va reaccionar la Bulma per fi – Perdona, sóc una desconsiderada... M'alegro de veure't aquí. – I potser la saiyan no l'havia vist mai somriure amb un aire tan absolutament sincer, sense aquell caràcter incendiari que la caracteritzava. Definitivament allà hi passava alguna cosa.

I llavors ho va notar. 'Aquella petita però constant energia'. Va mirar a la seva dreta, a mesura que entrava a l'habitació, i va veure-hi un bressol.

'No podia ser veritat'.

Va girar-se cap al nen, sense posar atenció a res més. Tenia un únic floc de cabell, de color lila, i els ulls blaus. Era un nadó, terrestre... aparentment normal...

– Li he demanat als metges que li arranquessin la cua... – va dir la Bulma com a única explicació – Si li torna a créixer, ja veurem que farem...

La Nasu va haver de cedir davant l'evidència.

– Ho veig i no sé si creure-m'ho... És tan...

– Tan impropi d'ell? – va demanar la Bulma amb ironia. Les noies van mirar-se. 'La Nasu en realitat ja ho sabia, que havien tingut aquell tipus de relació... però imaginar-se el seu germà amb un fill... meitat terrícola... era molt més del que podia haver fet mai'.

– Té la seva mirada... – va afirmar deixant clar que el reconeixia com a fill d'en Vegeta – I el teu color d'ulls.

La Bulma va deixar escapar un sospir: – Em tranquil·litza que hi hagi saiyans, normals. En Goku, tu... – va enumerar.

La Nasu va quedar-se-la mirant. 'Ella no era tan normal... tan terrícola o tsufur com ara podia semblar... i en Kakarot...'. Tots ells tenien l'instint de la lluita dins, més o menys amagat: – En Gohan és un gran nen. Per això pots estar tranquil·la – va limitar-se a acceptar.

– Que no l'agafes? – va intercedir alegre la mare de la Bulma. 'Havia imaginat que aquella beneïda aparició escamparia una mica els mals aires amb què l'humor de la seva filla havia omplert l'habitació'. La Bulma ho dissimulava, però ni totes les comoditats de la millor clínica privada de la ciutat, podien fer que deixés de sentir aquella absència.

En Vegeta havia desaparegut poc després que ella li digués que estava en estat. 'Clar que la seva filla havia estat tan poc delicada de cridar-li a la cara enmig d'una discussió'. I només l'havien vist molt després, quan havia passat un parell de setmanes més a Corporació Capsula, ja que havia destrossat cadascun dels aparells amb què, nau inclosa, havia viatjat a l'espai.

La Nasu va apartar-se de la dona com si fos el dimoni, quan aquesta va intentar donar-li en braços el petit Trunks.

– Jo no he agafat mai una criatura! – va tirar-se enrere lleugerament – I si cau?

– És el fill del condemnat príncep – va recordar-los-hi la Bulma des del llit on era mig asseguda. – Com a mínim no haurem de patir pels cops que es faci quan comenci a gatejar.

La Nasu va girar-se, admirada per l'enteresa i el toc d'humor amb què parlava la científica. 'Ella hagués matat ja a l'idiota del seu germà'. És clar que tampoc n'esperava gaire res més... 'Se suposava que era el que feien els saiyajins', va repetir-se mentalment. Ella n'era un.

Va agafar-lo amb poca traça i va alçar-lo en l'aire. 'Era clarament fill d'en Vegeta'. Tenia la mateixa mirada de pocs amics del seu pare. Qui sap si també la mateixa que ella...

La Nasu va tornar-li de seguida el nadó a la seva àvia.

– No esperava que a aquestes alçades la família creixés – va dir-li a la Bulma en to de broma. La científica va riure.

.

La mare de la Bulma va endur-se el nen al passadís, deixant-les en silenci a l'habitació.

– Ell ho sap?

– Sí – va afirmar la Bulma – Vaig perdre els nervis i li ho vaig cridar. Ja et pots imaginar que no em va tornar a mirar... Bé, sí. Quan va tornar amb la cua entre cames perquè havia espatllat els mecanismes d'absolutament tot.

Va bufar.

– És un idiota. – va acordar-hi la Nasu.

– Va estar-se quinze dies a casa, com si allò fos un hotel – La Bulma s'enfadava en recordar-ho però d'alguna manera en desfogar-se se sentia més tranquil·la. Als seus pares no els havia volgut atabalar. I no ho podia dir així a en Iamxa: – Va tenir la barra de prohibir-me que m'acostés "a l'insecte" i després em va deixar clar que ni jo ni en Trunks érem el seu problema. Com si fos normal exigir una cosa i dir l'altra en la mateixa condemnada frase!

– Possessiu i rematadament imbècil – va concloure la Nasu – Típic.

La Bulma va mirar-la amb curiositat: – És normal? Vull dir a la teva raça?

– No ho tinc molt clar... La nostra vida a Vegetasei no havia girat mai a l'entorn d'una parella... o dels fills... ja m'entens – va clarificar – Tot i així... bé... era fàcil que de cop i volta _es perdés_ la pista d'algun soldat d'elit que gosava portar-se _massa_ bé amb la reina...

– En Vegeta mai parla dels vostres pares... ni del planeta... – va canviar de tema la jove mare. Ho va fer sobtadament. 'Com si allò li interessés més que la resta de coses que la Nasu pogués dir'.

– Hi ha poc a dir – Ella tampoc tenia ganes de donar-ne detalls – Guerrers. Lluites, sang i mort. I nens petits enviats a altres planetes.

– Me'n faig una idea...

En aquell moment la Bulma va començar a riure, com si alguna cosa li fes de cop molta gràcia: – Estem fatal, Nasu.

La princesa no ho va entendre.

– Tu i jo... i els homes... – va aclarir – I els saiyans, concretament... Bé, encara que tu n'ets una... però ja m'entens...

Aleshores la Nasu va mirar-la fixament. 'Començava a entendre a on volia anar a parar'. Va baixar el cap pensativa.

– T'ha fet ballar el cap, eh? – va preguntar directament la dona terrícola – Tan bon nano que és en Goku, i quan s'ha tractat d'assumptes de faldilles... ha resultat ser com tots.

– No és culpa seva – va interrompre-la la saiyan – Els terrestres teniu les vostres costums... Crec que ho vaig començar a entendre bé quan vaig ser a casa teva... aquells primers mesos... I tot i així... – La mirada va delatar-la.

– I tot i així feu una parella fantàstica... i perfecta! – va finalitzar la Bulma. – En Goku t'estima a tu. I tu a ell... Ni aquí ni enlloc: per tradicions que hi hagués, o contractes matrimonials que al cap i a la fi només són un paper, ningú hauria de prohibir estimar-vos. Me'n vaig adonar aquell dia, a l'illa d'en Follet Tortuga.

La Bulma tornava a parlar com la dona de caràcter que era. 'I tot i així ella també se sentia culpable per la Xixi'.

– És igual... Ara ja no té sentit. Ell no trencaria mai una promesa.

– I la que et va fer a tu?

– Era un nen... ni tan sols va entendre-la – va explicar la Nasu – Es podria dir que va sortir només del meu cap tot allò. El penjoll només era un intent per a què d'alguna manera ho recordés.

La Bulma va fer cara d'haver-la encertat: – Veus! I que et penses que va passar amb la Xixi? – va cridar com si hagués guanyat una aposta. – El Goku que jo coneixia no sabia què era una noia. Parlant-li de matrimoni, ell només va imaginar que el que li donaria seria menjar! I tenia 12 anys! Era un ignorant... pobret...

La princesa va intentar treure-hi importància, però la científica va insistir.

– És injust que això us hagi acabat afectant així tants anys després. Hauries d'explicar-li! Que hi havia una promesa abans...

– En Gohan va salvar-los la vida quan va venir en Raditz – va dir simplement la Nasu, acabant així amb la conversa. 'La Bulma se sentia millor així, millor que pensant en els seus propis problemes'.

Van mirar-se tenses un moment, però llavors la dona de cabell blau va esclatar a riure.

– És tot un desastre! – La Nasu va somriure-li encara amb prou reserves. Sense dir res: – Hauríem de poder viure sense homes. Podem?

– Podem. I ho fem, no? – va assentir finalment la princesa saiyan, aixecant-se i mirant per la finestra – Aquí estem, oi?

Es van somriure mútuament.

– No n'hi ha cap que se'n salvi – va afegir divertida la Bulma – Els saiyans són els pitjors... bé, no ho dic per tu... els homes... – va riure's de la pròpia confusió – Però els terrícoles no es queden enrere. Vaig atrapar en Iamxa amb una joveneta estúpida a l'apartament que jo havia ajudat a pagar!

La Nasu va mirar-se-la. Però va ser la mare de la Bulma, que acabava d'entrar, qui va parlar amb escepticisme: – Au va filleta, estaves desitjant que en Iamxa tornés a ficar la pota... T'hauries d'haver vist amb els meus ulls... observant el jove Vegeta...

– Calla, mama!

La Nasu va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla:

– Tècnicament la vegada que us vaig veure... En Iamxa... – va afegir en to baix, però rient, quan la mare de la científica havia començat a cantar ja una cançó de bressol al petit nadó. 'La dona rossa no va poder escoltar-la. Però la científica sí'.

– Ens vas veure? – va preguntar astorada la Bulma.

La saiyan va assentir amb aire entretingut i divertit. I l'amiga d'en Goku va sospirar resignada. 'Havia parlat massa'. Però era el que es deia a ella mateixa i havia acabat per autoconvèncer-se'n.

– Sigui com sigui, l'home perfecte no existeix – va insistir la jove Brief.

La Nasu no entenia què pretenia ser exactament aquella conversa. Però ella, com la Bulma, no havia tingut mai una amiga pròpiament dita. Així que va suposar que era el que a la Terra s'esperava que comentessin dues _fèmines_ amb naturalitat. La Bulma semblava distreure's. Si allò feia que es tragués del cap l'idiota d'en Vegeta...

– L'home perfecte, de fet, no hauria de tenir testosterona... Potser així ens tractarien per fi com una igual... I no actuarien com si fossin estúpids... – va bufar la Bulma de nou – Tu encara... que pots donar-los un parell de cops ben donats.

Va seguir-li la corrent, rient l'acudit. 'Encara que la seva ment més saiyajin no acabava d'entendre-ho'.

– Però si no tingués testosterona... no seria un home, no? – La jove mare va observar-la sorpresa per l'evident conclusió.

Va tornar a riure. La seva progenitora s'ho mirava encantada. 'Com li havia canviat l'humor'.

– Coses més rares he vist al costat d'aquella colla... Segueixo convençuda que tinc raó, però, eh? L'home perfecte seria així. – va insistir una convençuda Bulma Brief.

La Nasu va observar de nou el seu petit i inesperat nebot. Converses trivials a banda, els quedava menys d'un any per a què els androides suposessin una amenaça per a tothom.

.

.

En Cor Petit entrenava durament amb en Gohan i en Son Goku. 'Tots havien millorat molt durant aquell temps, encara que el superguerrer continuava sent immensament més fort que ell'.

– Entoma aquesta! – va pegar a en Gohan sense previ avís. El noi s'hi va tornar.

– No em deixaré guanyar, aquesta vegada – va dir amb orgull. I en Cor Petit va mirar-lo de dalt a baix. Amb gairebé paternal satisfacció. 'N'estava molt d'aquell nano'.

– Això ja ho veurem! – va bromejar. Era veritat que la fusió amb en Nail l'havia fet més tranquil, però havia estat en Son Goku, en tractar-lo com un rival més; i en Gohan, que li havia proferit sempre un inusitat respecte de deixeble a mestre, els que l'havien canviat més.

A vegades gairebé ni es reconeixia.

.

I amb rapidesa, aviat van passar els tres anys que havia predit el noi del futur. El 12 de maig d'aquell 767, el dia assenyalat havia arribat.

Hi havia anat volant, tot i que la Bulma ja feia dies que havia deixat clar que hi pensava fer acte de presència. La noia s'hi havia desplaçat en un vehicle aeri amb el petit Trunks.

Aquell temps que havia passat a Corporació Capsula, després del naixement d'en Trunks, la Nasu havia pogut comprendre millor com era que en Vegeta havia gosat fixar-se en aquella terrícola en particular. 'No coneixia ningú així... enlloc'.

Podia sobreviure a qualsevol cosa. Ho duia escrit a la mirada. I això que ni tan sols sabia lluitar o volar.

.

– Què et sembla, Goku... – va preguntar-li en Cor Petit quan volaven al lloc on havien d'arribar els androides – ... podrem guanyar un enemic tant poderós?

– Com vols que ho sàpiga, si no l'he vist? – va raonar – Ja t'ho diré quan hi hagi lluitat.

No obstant no tenia por. No més de la que havia pogut tenir abans. 'La sang saiyajin li bullia de ganes per provar-se davant d'aquell nou repte'.

En Gohan volava per davant dels dos homes. El nen anava concentrat i de pressa. 'Probablement preocupat per allò que els esperaria quan arribessin a l'illa assenyalada'.

Van trobar-se en Krilín, centenars de quilòmetres després.

– Quant de temps sense veure'ns! Però et veig preocupat... Et passa alguna cosa, Krilín? – Va demanar el saiyan amb aquella lleugeresa tan pròpia d'ell. 'Que tenia la virtut d'alleujar els del seu voltant'.

El seu millor amic, però, estava massa atabalat: – Trobes que n'hi ha per estar content, quan falta poc per lluitar contra aquells monstres...?

I aviat van arribar allà on ja els esperaven tres grans forces més. I dues que hi van passar desapercebudes.

– Hi ha la Bulma... – Va exclamar en Krilín de primeres. Ja havien detectat que almenys hi havia també dos guerrers terrestres més... en Iamxa i en Ten Shin Han... i, és clar, la Nasu. Eren a la vora d'una muntanya.

En descendir les mirades de la Nasu i en Son Goku van creuar-se, però cap dels dos va dir res. La jove saiyan va dirigir-li un breu assentiment i ell va observar-la un segon més. 'Disposats a complir amb aquella promesa feta feia dos anys'. Disposats a tractar-se només com a companys de batalla.

– Has fet una ximpleria! – va dir finalment en Son Goku a la seva amiga Bulma – Per què has vingut?

– Doncs a mi, el que més m'ha sorprès és el nen que va a coll de la Bulma – va expressar en Krilín encara bocabadat.

– Oi que t'has casat amb en Iamxa? – va suposar un innocent Son Gohan.

En Iamxa va mirar-los fart d'allò. 'Ja ho havia hagut d'aclarir a moltes de les persones que el coneixien a la ciutat'. L'hereva de Corporació Capsula havia tingut un fill, sí... però no amb ell: – No és fill meu... – va aclarir mortalment seriós – Ja fa temps que ens vam separar... si voleu saber de qui és el nen, us quedareu parats.

La Nasu va bufar, observant-lo. 'La veritat és que el terrestre s'esforçava en no ser gens simpàtic amb ella, cosa que a la Nasu no la molestava en absolut'. Però no era el moment d'escenificar un drama.

– No facis veure que no ho has superat... – va comentar-li en veu baixa com qui parla al vent. – Tenim coses més serioses de les que preocupar-nos ara mateix.

Però en Goku ja havia avançat fins el nadó: – El teu pare és en Vegeta, oi, Trunks?

'Fins i tot n'havia encertat el nom'.

Malgrat la sorpresa de tothom, en Cor Petit semblava coincidir amb la Nasu: – Voleu dir que ara heu de parlar d'aquestes coses sense importància? – va expressar amb els braços creuats –... Per cert, on és en Vegeta? No el veig enlloc...

L'únic que tenia clar la Bulma és que apareixeria. 'S'havia preparat molt per aquell moment'. La Nasu sabia que havia estat a Corporació Capsula després de néixer en Trunks, però amb prou feines hi havien coincidit.

L'havia mirat altiu un matí en creuar-se-la, i s'havia tornat a dirigir a la Bulma per parlar-li de la seva preuada nau. 'La científica, com sempre, l'havia engegat a fregir espàrrecs i després havia acabat arranjant-li els desperfectes a l'aparell'.

En cap moment ningú havia mencionat en Trunks. Aquella petita presència que, no obstant, era ja omnipresent a la casa.

La Nasu s'havia preguntat mentalment, més d'una vegada, si en Vegeta se l'hauria arribat a mirar.

– És clar que vindrà... – va concloure un Goku segur – Estic segur que vindrà...

S'acostava l'hora de la veritat. En Iajirobai els hi havia dut les mongetes màgiques del follet Karín. I havia insistit a marxar. 'Un perill així no estava fet per ell, en Iajirobai pretenia seguir amb vida'.

A mesura que passaven els minuts, els guerrers es feien més i més preguntes. 'Ja haurien de notar algun tipus de força a l'horitzó'. Però no aconseguien captar-ne res.

– Potser no morirem finalment – Havia murmurat en Krilín.

– És clar que no morirem – va afegir amb altivesa en Cor Petit. – Tots plegats hem entrenat molt i el futur ja ha canviat.

– Sí, tenim el meu pare aquí... – En Son Goku va assentir davant el convenciment del seu fill.

– I ella – va fer en Cor Petit, com si escampés mosques amb la veu.

– _I ella_ – va imitar-lo la Nasu – És que no podrem enterrar mai la destral de guerra, tu i jo?

– Constato fets... – va aclarir en Cor Petit – Clarament _això_ és diferent a llavors.

A en Krilín va sorprendre-li la informació: – I tu? Tu per què no hi eres en els fets que ens va anunciar el noi misteriós? També havies mort? – Va deixar anar com si res, adonant-se després que si la resposta era positiva, tampoc era tan estrany. 'Potser el virus...'.

Ella va contradir-lo malgrat tot: – No era morta. I ara centrem-nos, si us plau. Hauríem de poder detectar-los. Ja passen de les 10.

En Iamxa insistia en creure que la història del sagal desconegut havia d'haver estat una broma. La resta es mantenien per fi expectants. La Nasu va observar de reüll a en Son Goku i aquest va somriure-li com a resposta, ambdós sabien que amistosament. Van mirar endavant segons abans que la nau d'en Iaji explotés a l'aire... no gaire lluny d'allà... just quan es disposava a deixar enrere l'illa i sobrevolar el mar.

– Mireu, allà no sé què hi ha! I allò l'ha atacat – Havia cridat en Cor Petit.

Tots s'havien posat en guàrdia. I havien comprés de seguida que no notaven res perquè els androides no desprenien cap tipus d'energia.

– Està bé! – havia reaccionat en Goku – Busquem-los per separat! Però no ens perdem de vista els uns als altres. Si algú els descobreix, que ho comuniqui als altres.

Havia mirat al seu costat, abans d'avançar endavant:

– Son Gohan, a veure si trobes en Iajirobai. Segur que encara és viu! – La Nasu havia notat que llavors observava la Bulma, a qui ja havia advertit que era perillós estar allà, i la mirava a ella d'immediat.

Però va interrompre'l abans que pogués dir res.

– Ni t'ho pensis – va fer donant dues passes endavant – Si ha sobreviscut al meu germà, sabrà exactament quan ha de marxar d'aquí. No en sóc la mainadera. Vinc a lluitar, recordes?

En Son Goku va somriure de costat. 'No, la Nasu no era només una noia. Gairebé havia oblidat que seguia sent una saiyan'. I com ell adorava el repte de provar-se a si mateixa.

De saber fins on l'havia millorat l'entrenament de tots aquells anys. 'Podia ser més amable, lleugerament més extravertida... podia haver estat als seus braços... i haver-se convertit en gairebé amiga de tots... però seguia sent la germana d'en Vegeta'.

Es va posicionar entre en Goku i en Cor Petit.

– Som-hi, nois! – Havia cridat el namekià abans que tots sortissin volant, deixant a la Bulma enrere. Esperant en aquell lloc rocós.

La científica va remugar al seu fillet: – En Son Goku m'acaba de tractar com si fos una criatura indefensa, oi? No tindré por ara... Només ens quedarem aquí la suficient estona per veure aquests androides. Sóc una gran científica, jo. Que s'han cregut tots plegats? – Va riure amb falsos aires de dominar els cinc elements.

.

Van rebuscar i preguntar a la ciutat. Fins que l'energia apagant-se d'en Iamxa els va alertar.

Aquells androides semblaven conèixer-los a tots. 'Fins i tot a la Nasu'.

– Encara que no entenc de què us pot ajudar una tsufur – Després del desplegament de saviesa que l'androide d'aspecte més humà havia fet sobre en Son Goku i els seus amics, la saiyan va estranyar-se que d'ella digués allò.

'Fins quan els havien estat espiant amb aquell maleït aparell espia en forma d'insecte?'.

– Krilín! En Iamxa encara és viu! Emporta-te'l allà d'on venim i dóna-li mongetes màgiques. – Havia reaccionat ràpidament en Goku en veure el seu amic.

I ara discutien sobre allò que semblaven saber els dos androides. Fos com fos en Son Goku semblava decidit a lluitar-hi en una altra banda.

– Un moment! Aquí faríem molt de mal! Anem a un lloc on no hi hagi ningú! – La Nasu va mirar-lo llavors clarament, per primera vegada des de què havien trobat els dos espantosos androides, i va fixar-se en la suor que li baixava pel front.

'No feia tanta calor ni estaven tan cansats'. Si ni tan sols havia començat la baralla.

L'home del cabell llarg i blanc havia tingut una peculiar manera d'oferir-li un indret sense gent. 'Amb un sol raig havia acabat de destruir aquella part de la ciutat'.

Havien hagut d'ajupir-se per no rebre cap d'aquells atacs. En Son Goku havia reaccionat després amb ràbia i havia aturat l'home biòtic amb un cop de puny, que no obstant només li havia tombat el barret.

Tot allò per aquells dos era només un divertimento.

– Només volia crear un espai on no hi hagués ningú, però... – se n'havia rigut – Es veu que no t'agrada.

– Veniu amb mi! – Havia respost en Goku – Us destruiré, desgraciats!

I tots l'havien seguit.

.

En Iamxa, ja recuperat gràcies a les mongetes màgiques, en Krilín i en Son Gohan, que havia tret en Iajirobai de l'aigua, es disposaven ara a buscar-los i advertir-los d'un terrible detall. 'Aquells androides podien absorbir l'energia del seu rival'.

.

Els androides havien escollit un altiplà rodejat de turons rocallosos. 'Allà podrien escapar fàcilment... si els convenia'.

En Son Goku, després dels quilòmetres de vol, semblava encara més cansat. La Nasu no ho entenia. I en Ten Shin Han semblava també haver-s'hi fixat.

Allà els hi havien acabat d'explicar allò que abans només havien insinuat. 'El fals insecte que els havia espiat... fins el moment en què en Vegeta havia abandonat el planeta Terra i la Nasu hi havia aterrat'.

No sabien res de Nàmek.

'I per tant tampoc coneixien la llegenda del superguerrer de l'espai'.

– Pensar-vos que aquesta noia és una tsufur no és l'únic error que heu comès – va utilitzar-la d'exemple en Son Goku – Es veu que no vas investigar una cosa molt important... – va somriure segur – No guanyareu...!

– Un error mortal... Això de no descobrir que és un superguerrer... – va afegir en Cor Petit.

L'A-20, l'androide que havia parlat com si fos el mateix Doctor Gero, malgrat negar-ho, va sorprendre's. 'Però no va espantar-se'.

En Son Goku havia començat llavors una esforçada lluita contra el més rodanxó, l'A-19.

Però alguna cosa no anava prou bé.

Malgrat que meravellés en Ten Shin Han qui, veritablement, no l'havia vist mai abans en acció com a superguerrer. En Cor Petit dubtava.

I també ho feia la Nasu. 'Alguna cosa fallava en la seguretat d'en Son Goku'. El saiyan els havia demanat, malgrat tot, no intervenir-hi: ell era el seu únic objectiu. 'Perquè de petit havia destruït del tot l'Exèrcit de la Cinta Vermella'.

.

– No us preocupeu tant. En Goku té moltíssima força. Els superguerres són únics! – Havia exclamat en Ten Shin – Aquells parlen molt però, de fet, no saben lluitar...

Segons després en Gohan, en Krilín i en Iamxa havien aterrat prop d'ells. 'Els hi havien dit que aquells androides absorbien l'energia. Tot i que ara no semblaven fer-ho'.

En Cor Petit continuava capficat en _allò_ altre. La mirada enlaire d'en Son Gohan li havia indicat que ell també dubtava.

I la Nasu ja feia estona que es removia nerviosa allà on era.

– També us n'heu adonat, Son Gohan... Nasu...? – La noia va assentir mentre el fill d'en Goku intentava raonar sobre allò que veia.

– En Son Goku, sembla que tingui pressa per guanyar... Lluita amb totes les seves forces... – Va analitzar en Cor Petit – Però així i tot... mira com està...

– Completament esgotat... – va respondre-li la Nasu, que començava a sentir-se espantada.

Malgrat les explicacions que donaven, cap dels altres ho entenia.

– Però en Cor Petit té raó – va argumentar ella – Ha de tenir més força. És un superguerrer... la seva força és il·limitada. No és com a Nàmek. I coneixent-lo, tots sabem que ha entrenat sense parar en aquests tres anys...

Llavors en Son Goku llançava un raig potentíssim d'energia que era totalment absorbit per l'A-19. 'Li havien de dir'.

El seu Kamehame havia servit per enfortir l'enemic.

I tot i així en Goku no semblava raonar gaire bé en aquell moment. Estava suat, cansat, i es tocava el pit esquerre.

La Nasu va glaçar-se en comprendre-ho: – No, _allò_ no. – El món quasi va semblar parar-se. Va llançar-se endavant sense escoltar ningú, sense cap altre tipus d'explicació.

– Nasu! – Va exclamar en Cor Petit.

– Què dimonis fa? – Es preguntava en Iamxa.

En Son Gohan també hi havia caigut: – És el cor. Té raó. El pare està malalt del cor!

En aquells instants l'A-19 l'apallissava fins a fer-lo descendir a terra. Es tocava el pit i seguia mostrant aquell comportament tan poc propi d'ell que tant els havia preocupat.

La jove princesa saiyan ni tan sols va pensar-ho: – No! – Els problemes cardíacs d'en Son Goku eren una terrible realitat. La malaltia li havia començat a passar factura i s'acabava de quedar indefens davant de l'A-19.

Va subjectar-lo per l'espatlla, quan ell ja era quasi de genolls al terra, agafant-se amb dificultats la part on el cor li feia tan mal.

– Vés-te'n – Va intentar manar-li, quasi sil·labejant – És entre ell i jo, Nasu. Vés-te'n d'aquí. He dit que no volia l'ajuda de ningú! – Va cridar enrabiat: – Fuig d'aquíii!

La noia va negar amb el cap. 'No, no se'n podia anar'. L'A-19 s'havia posat davant d'ambdós, després de deixar els aires, i ara s'hi acostava amenaçador. Però no se'n podia anar d'allà.

– Serà pitjor si et poses així, Goku... si us plau... – va pregar-li en veu baixa. Ell va mirar-la, encara sense baixar del burro. 'Com podia dir-li que se n'anés, si ni tan sols s'aguantava sol en una posició tan senzilla com aquella... a la gatzoneta?'.

– Què malament em trobo... No sé que em passa... no sé que em passa a tot el cos – va admetre finalment.

– Goku... – va agafar-lo amb força del braç amb què es subjectava al terra. Allà, al seu costat, la situació encara semblava més horriblement desesperada: – Krilín! – va etzibar a la desesperada – Les mongetes màgiques! Se n'ha de menjar una.

'Sabia que no serviria de res'. Però ho havien de provar.

– I ara aparta't, Nasu... – va dir menjant-se-la, creient tontament que es recuperaria – Si us plau. – va pregar-li amb un to pròxim, íntim, que ja havien compartit, però que mai ningú havia vist abans. La noia va aixecar-se amb dubte, però va mantenir-se al seu costat. Ell encara no aparentava poder fer res més que agafar-se el pit amb força.

L'A-19 va riure amb satisfacció. 'L'atacaria a ella'. Tot just acabava de posar-se en guàrdia encara amb la vista fixa en el guerrer, quan l'androide va tirar-se-li a sobre.

Va esquivar-lo un parell de cops i va rebre un fort cop de puny a l'estómac, que va fer-la trontollar. Va tornar-s'hi, quan ell es disposava a atacar-la per darrere... a prendre-li energia, donant-li un fort cop de colze amb totes les seves forces. Però tot i que a l'A-19 se li havia girat el cap, aviat tornava a tenir-lo del dret. 'Era un maleït robot'. Res li feia mal.

Malgrat les circumstàncies, no havia passat desapercebut per cap dels amics d'en Goku, que ella havia millorat increïblement des de Nàmek. 'S'havia entrenat a consciència, tant a la Terra com a l'espai'. Sense naus que li proporcionessin grans diferències de gravetat, ni enemics potentíssims, però sí amb molta perseverança. I tot i així, com en el cas dels terrestres i en Cor Petit (que quant a energia era potser a qui més s'acostava en aquell moment), seguia sent un esforç completament inútil.

La seva força continuava sent una gota d'aigua en un desert ple d'adversitats.

Quan s'ho va proposar, l'androide va apartar-la d'un encertat cop a l'alçada del pit. Va caure rebotada més enllà entre les roques. Mentre en Son Goku que s'havia alçat a lluitar, impotent, era ara només una joguina en mans de l'A-19.

'Fins i tot havia perdut la condició de superguerrer'.

Va alçar-se, alertada, quan en l'instant que havia transcorregut després, l'enemic biòtic agafava del coll en Son Goku per apoderar-se de la seva energia.

L'A-20 no estava disposat a què ningú hi fiqués més el nas.

– Ho sento, noieta – Se li havia creuat al mig del camí – Només et puc deixar passar fins aquí. T'atreveixes a passar? –. Darrere seu el grup de guerrers, encapçalats per en Cor Petit i en Gohan, també havien avançat files per cobrir-li les espatlles.

– Jo estic disposat a provar-ho – Havia explicat sorneguer el namekià. – Per què no?

Però havia caigut vençut de seguida. 'Havia estat fins i tot massa fàcil'. En Gohan el socorria, mentre la Nasu intentava pensar en quina altra solució hi podia haver.

Va posar-se en guàrdia. 'Si calia hi deixaria la pell'. No podia veure morir l'home que estimava... no d'aquella manera.

Tot semblava perdut.

.

Fins que havia aparegut _ell_.

– Ningú, ningú més que jo no eliminarà en Son Goku, i vosaltres ninots, fora d'aquí! – En Vegeta, el germà de la Nasu, acabava d'aparèixer sense que ningú més allà l'hagués vist abans.

Els androides i tota la colla l'havien rebut amb sorpresa. 'En aquells instants crítics ningú havia pensat en què encara faltava l'altre saiyan'. Però el príncep dels guerrers, l'hereu del desaparegut Vegetasei, semblava més segur que mai d'ell mateix.

– Ho he vist tot, nano, tot i que sabies que tenies alguna cosa al cor has decidit convertir-te en superguerrer. – va parlar en veu alta, dirigint-se a un Son Goku ja gairebé inconscient – Ets un ximple! D'aquesta manera només empitjoraràs, Son Goku! Només penso en el dia en què et guanyaré, m'has entès bé?

Era el mateix to superb de sempre. I anava a fer pols aquelles màquines. Hi estava ben disposat. En Cor Petit va alçar-se de cop i volta, havia estat fingint que estava fora de combat, planificant un atac sorpresa que distragués els androides. 'En Vegeta ho havia espatllat', va comentar a en Son Gohan amb un lleuger somrís. 'No s'havia alegrat mai tant de veure aquell home pervers'.

Va recomanar-los que se n'enduguessin el Kakarot. Quasi llançant el cos d'en Goku d'una cossa enlaire, per a què en Cor Petit el recollís.

Tots van apropar-s'hi llavors. 'Preocupats i espantats'. Ja no estava conscient.

– Goku – va xiuxiuejar ella quan el Son Gohan el subjectava. 'Tenia un pressentiment. Havia d'acompanyar-lo'. I tot i així va deixar que en Iamxa hi anés sol.

Ella no hi pintava res a casa del guerrer. Però molt en el fons sentia com si ja res hagués de tornar a ser igual. 'Com si amb allò, d'alguna estranya manera, l'estigués deixant enrere... fins i tot en les circumstàncies que ells dos havien acordat ja feia temps'.

– Ens en podem fiar, oi, Iamxa? – va preguntar al terrícola amb solemnitat. 'No era amb intenció d'ofendre'l. Només necessitava assegurar-se'n'. L'home va semblar comprendre-ho perquè va assentir, sense més ni menys.

Va enlairar-se poc després.

– Recorda que la causa d'aquesta malaltia del cor és un virus. – Va rememorar en Cor Petit, dient-ho al terrícola que duria a casa en Goku: – S'encomana. Pren-te la medicina, també.

La Nasu va recordar llavors el moment en què, estant sols, el saiyajin malalt havia confessat _la por_ que sentia per ella.

'L'havia enyorat, tan a prop d'ella, tan sincer... tan adult d'una manera que no li havia vist fins llavors sinó era en combat'.

Havien decidit que allò seu no podia ser.

– _El noi del futur em va explicar que vas marxar en... després que jo morís per aquella absurda malaltia. Ell creu que hores d'ara, en aquella època, ets al planeta on vas criar-te... però jo... hi he pensat tant... no em perdonaria haver-te transmès el virus que se suposa que m'hauria de matar d'aquí a un any. Promet-me que passi el que passi, sobreviuràs..._

_L'havia vist realment afectat. 'Fregant encara els seus llavis amb el propi alè'. _

Va mirar el punt al cel, cada vegada més petit, que aleshores era en Iamxa allunyant-se de la zona de combat: – Sobreviu, Goku. Tu també m'ho has de prometre.

En Gohan va observar-la un instant. 'A Nàmek era massa petit per caure-hi, però tota aquella estona, havia vist la proximitat amb què ella tractava el seu pare'.

No va poder-hi donar més importància.

Una lluita ferotge havia començat.

.

En Vegeta era clarament superior a l'androide. I tot i així encara tenia un as a la màniga que sorprendria a tothom.

– No heu de confiar en les xifres i menys en les dels superguerrers – Havia avançat segur, quan l'A-19 li assegurava que per molt que els hagués vist en acció fins llavors, ells tenien arxivades totes les seves xifres i tècniques de combat.

Allò només havia divertit un extraordinàriament segur príncep.

– M'agradaria saber si, vosaltres els androides, heu tingut por alguna vegada... Em sentiu?

'Era pacífic i pur... Bé... purament un dimoni!'. I per això podia convertir-se (ell també) en aquella figura mítica de l'imaginari saiyan, en superguerrer de l'espai.

La Nasu va observar-lo sense paraules.

'Ho havia aconseguit'.

.

Va vacil·lar a aquell 'tros de llautó', com ell mateix l'anomenava, però quan s'ho va proposar, va ser relativament fàcil treure-se'l de sobre.

'Només volia comprovar com era que absorbien l'energia dels altres'. I llavors havia amenaçat l'A-20.

– I vosaltres aneu a casa i preneu-vos un got de llet calentona, no cal que vingueu amb mi. – Havia dit al grup que l'observava, després de demanar de dubtoses maneres una mongeta màgica al Krilín. L'A-20, prudent, havia decidit refugiar-se entre les roques.

En Vegeta havia estat prou llest per fer-li creure que podia vèncer-lo automàticament després d'acabar amb l'A-19, però el cert és que havia perdut forces, comprovant allò de l'absorció, i que havia necessitat la mongeta per refer-se.

El grup, però, havia decidit que també buscaria l'androide fugitiu. I en aquest sentit, el Cor Petit havia pres la paraula:

– Entesos... Però no us fiqueu en la lluita. No són adversaris per a vosaltres... – Havia deixat clar des del moment en què havien proposat buscar l'androide – Deu estar amagat a les roques. Com que és un androide, no el podem detectar. Si el veu algú, que ens ho digui, a en Vegeta o a mi...

'Sabia que no era el moment, però no havia pogut evitar-ho'. Va plantar-se-li davant amb aire ofès i els braços a banda i banda de la cintura, en forma de gerra.

– Tu... Ehem... – En Cor Petit va deixar escapar un somrís resignat en comprendre-ho.

– Tens raó – va admetre – O a la Nasu, si tant hi insisteix.

– No hi insisteixo, Cor Petit – va corregir-lo immediatament – Saps que en sóc tan capaç com tu...

– O gairebé... – va respondre-li el namekià. – No hi ha temps per perdre. Aneu alerta, entesos?

Tot i que havien emprés el vol, gairebé ignorant-la, no va resistir la temptació de seguir per un moment en Cor Petit i dir-li allò des de la distància.

– Que els terrícoles insisteixin en ser tan rematadament masclistes... És problema seu... Però tu t'oblides de mi a propòsit. N'estic segura! – A Vegetasei si un soldat era d'elit, no hi havia grans distincions entre sexes. Acceptava que era absolutament inferior a en Son Goku i a en Vegeta... que fins i tot ho tindria bastant (per no dir molt) difícil contra un Cor Petit que ara mateix hi posés totes les ganes... Com també sabia que a Nàmek, aquest l'havia superat de tros... Però es negava a què no admetessin que era una saiyan... A vegades, n'estava segura, ho oblidaven: – No sóc una condemnada terrícola, m'escoltes?

El namekià no va girar-se, ni va contestar-la. 'Però havia d'admetre, molt en el fons, que gaudia en aconseguir treure-la de polleguera'.

Per utilitzar una expressió que hagués fet servir abans ella: 'Era _rematadament_ fàcil, fer-ho'.

.

.

Havien buscat l'androide entre els rocs i les pedres fins que aquest, disposat a recular fins el seu laboratori, havia escollit robar-los-hi l'energia abans de desaparèixer.

'Començaria per en Cor Petit'. Que, com els altres, el cercava concentrat, però que en cap cas podia sentir-ne l'energia. 'Estaven totalment cecs davant l'enemic'. En Vegeta només pensava en trobar-lo ell per fer-lo miques, i passar després a les coses importants: en Son Goku. El príncep ja feia mesos que s'ho repetia.

Van notar una força a la baixa i, acte seguit, en Son Gohan va sortir volant cel enllà. El seu mestre l'havia advertit a través de la psique. 'Podien comunicar-se a través de la ment, era una d'aquelles coses que el Cor Petit, com a namekià, podia fer'.

– No ens podran trobar i, en canvi, jo sé on és cadascun – S'havia precipitat en sentenciar l'androide en agafar-lo de la boca, per darrere, amb traïdoria.

El cop d'en Gohan havia estat transcendental a l'hora de salvar en Cor Petit. Tots hi havien acudit alertats per la força que havia desplegat.

Però el namekià no estava ja disposat a cedir aquell honor a en Vegeta. 'Havia gosat atacar-lo'. I ara ho pagaria.

– Deixa'm sol, Vegeta! – Va assegurar desempallegant-se de la capa i el turbant que tant li pesaven – No et fiquis en la lluita.

– Si vols morir, tu mateix...! – va sentenciar el príncep – Però l'energia que et prengui se'ns girarà en contra després...

En Cor Petit no li havia tornat resposta. Havia recuperat l'energia perduda amb una mongeta màgica de les que duia sobre en Krilín.

– Amb el teu permís, és clar... – Havia ironitzat el namekià, dirigint-se a la Nasu amb aquell somrís de superioritat tan característic.

La noia va riure per sota el nas, còmplice.

– Fot-li canya... – va negar amb el cap mig divertida i mig resignada. 'En quin moment havien decidit que no es suportaven?'. Allò era si més no divertit.

I la batalla va ser finalment un passeig per en Cor Petit.

.

Tot havia estat sota control fins que algú més havia arribat.

– Cor Petit, no t'hi pensis més! O vols que l'elimini jo? – En Vegeta estava impacient.

– He. Ho faré jo. – No havia badat en Cor Petit – Sóc una encarnació del mal... Encara que en temps reculats, estava unit a Déu. No sóc tan amable com en Goku.

– Qui és... – Havia cridat en Krilín de sobte, algú s'hi apropava a tota velocitat.

– Aquest... – En Son Gohan i la Nasu van reconèixer-lo. 'Era el noi del futur'.

En Cor Petit va dir, a continuació, un nom que ella no va acabar de desxifrar però en Vegeta sí.

– Trunks...

– _Trunks? Has dit Trunks? – Va pensar per si mateix – El mateix nom que el meu fill... es diu igual... – Acabava de resoldre el misteri: – Ve del futur... Ja ho entenc!_

'Era el seu fill. Per això podia convertir-se en superguerrer'.

Per la seva banda, l'A-20 estava disposat a aprofitar la confusió per amagar-se. 'Havia d'arribar al laboratori i despertar... els androides definitius'.

En Trunks no entenia res. 'Aquells androides no eren els que havien turmentat el seu futur'. Les coses no es presentaven com el futur que el noi havia explicat als amics de la seva mare.

I just en el pitjor moment, va aparèixer al cel una aeronau amb una dona més decidida del que havia estat mai i un absolutament espantat Iajirobai.

'Era una oportunitat per fugir que l'A-20 no desaprofitaria'.

– Jo us he dit que no teníeu cap possibilitat de guanyar. I era veritat! – va cridar abans de fer-ho explotar tot pels aires – Ara vindran els androides A-17 i A-18 i us eliminaran!

La Nasu, que era just davant d'on havien vist el vehicle volador de la Bulma, va notar una mà que l'agafava pel braç i l'empenyia cap a un dels costats. 'No va poder reaccionar fins que va notar que era en Cor Petit qui tenia darrere'.

En Trunks i la nau havien desaparegut darrere de l'espès fum.

El següent que havia vist a l'aire era en Vegeta, completament aliè a tot, buscant l'androide amb tota la seva ràbia de superguerrer. El noi del futur subjectava la Bulma i el nadó a metres d'enllà. 'Acabava de salvar-los la vida'.

– Esteu bé? – Va descendir la Nasu davant d'on eren. El noi misteriós semblava completament frustrat i fora de sí. Malgrat que la Bulma aparentava haver-se recuperat de seguida de l'ensurt.

– Gràcies, noi! – Havia agafat el seu nen en braços després d'un moment de confusió – Uf! Quin espant, eh? Ai el meu petit...

En Krilín i en Son Gohan també s'hi havien apropat. Però el salvador de la científica i el nen ja havia emprès el vol amb els punys tancats. 'En Vegeta era el seu pare i ni tan sols s'havia immutat'.

La Nasu va mirar-s'ho amb incredulitat.

– Per què no els has protegit? – Li havia retret rabiós – Que no són el teu fill i la seva mare?

La Nasu podria haver respost per ell sense ni tan sols escoltar-lo abans. 'Típic d'en Vegeta'.

– Quina bestiesa... A mi em són igual aquestes coses. Sóc un guerrer! –. Potser a aquelles altures, si s'hagués tractat d'un altre, la Nasu fins i tot s'hagués sentit força horroritzada. Però coneixia en Vegeta. 'El mateix que havia rebutjat l'anell del seu pare, l'única persona de l'univers a qui havia admès prendre com a exemple'. Era el germà gran que, amb raó o sense, l'havia deixat tirada de la pitjor manera. Sense floritures.

Va alçar-se per tal de parlar-hi:

– Ei, Vegeta! Així que ho has aconseguit... – Era la única manera que tenia per dir-li que se sentia orgullosa d'ell, del fet que hagués aconseguit ser un superguerrer de ple dret.

No va respondre-li, però la lleugera mirada que va donar-li va ser suficient per saber que li havia arribat el missatge... d'alguna manera almenys.

El príncep va limitar-se a apartar en Trunks del mig: – No t'hi fiquis. Surt d'aquí!

La Nasu no entenia perquè el noi semblava tan trasbalsat. 'Si ni tan sols era problema seu'. Ell no era ni d'aquell temps.

'La lògica d'en Vegeta era així. Haver-los salvat hagués estat demostrar afecte, i més en una situació com aquella,... quan hi havia altres persones que podien rescatar-los, com al cap i a la fi havia passat al final'. Hagués estat una gesta impossible de fer per en Vegeta que la Nasu coneixia. Encara que un dels dos pogués importar-li mínimament. 'Cosa que la princesa saiyan, de fet, no podia saber'.

No tenia ni idea de què passava pel cap del seu germà, quan aquest pensava en què havia estat pare. 'El més probable era que ni ell mateix ho sabés'.

Va mirar en sota, just on era la científica.

A qui no semblava importar-li tant el perill que havia corregut, o almenys aparentment, era a la mateixa Bulma que ja especulava sobre l'aspecte de l'androide:

– Potser és el mateix Doctor Gero... Una vegada en vaig veure la foto en un llibre de científics – aclaria – És estrany... No sé si es devia reconstruir ell mateix...

La Nasu havia descendit resignada pel comportament del noi. 'Un desconegut no podia entendre en Vegeta'. Però el noi semblava estar-hi molt preocupat.

– Ei, la Bulma diu que l'androide, de fet, és el Doctor Gero – Havia anunciat en Krilín. Fent que fins i tot en Vegeta s'acostés a confirmar aquella informació.

– Segur que és el Doctor Gero? – Li havia preguntat el príncep amb el puny tancat – Però que vol dir això?

'Aquells dos s'entenien d'una forma força particular'.

– No ploris reiet, meu. No ploris – La noia consolava el petit nadó i no havia perdut la oportunitat de parlar amb ironia sobre en Vegeta, que era just al davant d'ells: – Ara que ho entenc, perquè el teu pare és un home que té una cara que espanta de debò.

I tot i així, entre bestiesa i bestiesa, la Bulma i en Vegeta podien mantenir una conversa prou civilitzada:

– Bulma, no saps pas on és el laboratori del Doctor Gero? – Li havia demanat ell – Estic segur que ara hi deu anar.

– A veure... Em sembla que és a la muntanya. A la vora de la ciutat del nord. He sentit a dir que el seu laboratori és en una cova.

Tots n'havien escoltat la resposta, pensant en quina seria la millor solució, ara que el noi misteriós els hi havia descrit com serien els veritables androides: l'A-17 i l'A-18, un noi i una noia força atractius i d'aspecte molt humà. Ciborgs, en realitat.

'Però en el que havien de fer a continuació, no havien coincidit amb el parer d'en Vegeta'.

Ell volia lluitar. En Cor Petit proposava trobar el laboratori i deixar córrer qualsevol enfrontament: destruir-lo abans que hi fossin activats.

– Que no serveixi de precedent, però per una vegada estic amb el namekià – Havia confirmat la Nasu, després que en Gohan i en Krilín assentissin a les ordres d'en Cor Petit.

– Vinga... – Li havia respost el seu germà amb menyspreu – Jo no sóc tan covard...

El noi de cabell lila no semblava poder creure les paraules de superioritat que sortien ara mateix d'en Vegeta. 'No aconseguiria vèncer-los'.

– No ho feu! No us podeu imaginar com són! S'ha de fer el que ha dit en Cor Petit, destruir-los abans no comencin a actuar! – No tenia cap oportunitat de convèncer en Vegeta, però s'havia guanyat tot el seu rebuig amb allò ultim: – I si no tenim temps de fer-ho, més val evitar la lluita fins que en Goku estigui bo!

– No cal que esperem en Kakarot – Havia assegurat superb – Mireu-me, jo també m'he convertit en un superguerrer. Si tots dos som superguerrers, com que jo sóc el príncep, és clar, sóc el més fort...! No us hi deixaré ficar!

'No es podia raonar quan en Vegeta treia tot l'esperit saiyan que duia impregnat en tots els porus de la seva pell'. I menys contra aquella creença de classes tan arrelada a Vegetasei.

Va emprendre el vol sense esperar ningú. En Trunks havia intentat impedir-li amb els braços oberts i, evidentment, havia estat inútil.

La Nasu, que com la majoria desconeixia encara la identitat del noi, va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla amb resignada comprensió.

– No en trauràs res! No t'hi capfiquis... en Vegeta és així d'idiota i orgullós – va somriure-li lleugerament quan el noi va mirar-la astorat, com si sentís vergonya del fet que ella li parlés tan francament davant de tots. O potser només perquè li parlava d'en Vegeta amb aquella naturalitat. Ella no podia saber que mai ningú, excepte una vegada la Bulma, li havia parlat així del que veritablement era el seu pare – El meu germà és més o menys el que aquí a la Terra entendríeu per un psicòpata. No l'aturarà ningú. Jo ja ni ho provo...

La ironia, certa o no, havia deixat en Trunks sense paraules. 'Un psicòpata...'

– Però... – Va intentar refutar ell.

– La última vegada que ho vaig intentar, em va deixar més tirada que un misto a l'espai. No raonarà amb mi i no ho farà amb un desconegut. – 'Tot el que havia vist del seu pare i llavors allò'. En Trunks se sentia horroritzat davant la crua realitat. La seva mare només li havia sabut dir que era un home dur, que en el fons tenia algun tipus d'estima per la seva família. Per ells.

I ara en Trunks es trobava amb aquell Vegeta: un cretí que feia un instant havia estat a punt de deixar-los morir.

'Però era el seu pare. No podia deixar que fos ell qui morís'. Al seu futur ja havia mort. I ell era allà, en part, per evitar-ho.

– Me'n vaig amb ell. És una persona que no m'agrada, però no vull veure morir el meu pare per segona vegada.

I havia alçat el vol, deixant-los allà... a tots... amb la mateixa pregunta. 'El seu pare?'.

La Nasu va trigar uns minuts en comprendre-ho, mentre en Cor Petit es decidia per fi a explicar tota la veritat d'aquell noi. La Bulma havia fet totes aquelles preguntes en veu alta: – El seu... pare? Ha dit el seu pare? Ara no ho entenc... Això vol dir que al pare d'aquest noi també el van eliminar els androides...

– Ja no té sentit callar... – va explicar el namekià – Us ho diré. Aquest noi es diu Trunks. El seu pare és en Vegeta. La seva mare ets tu. O sigui que... – Havia assenyalat el nadó – És aquest nen convertit en adult.

En Cor Petit seguia centrat, malgrat tot, en organitzar la colla per tal de trobar el laboratori abans que s'hi activessin als androides. La Bulma, en canvi, es remirava el seu fill amb satisfacció. 'De gran seria molt atractiu'.

La Nasu va estar a punt de caure enrere davant l'exclamació de la jove mare, però va refer-se de seguida. 'S'havia equivocat tremendament'.

– He parlat massa – Va començar a dir, interrompent el discurs d'en Cor Petit – Espero que trobeu el laboratori abans que aquell boig i també abans que en Vegeta, però jo me n'hi vaig darrere!

Tots van mirar-la un moment.

– Abans que en Vegeta acabi per demostrar-li a en Trunks que efectivament és un maleït psicòpata espacial... – va pessigar-se la part de baix del llavi amb les dents – Si ho hagués sabut, no hauria... pobre noi... – I va emprendre el vol tan de pressa com va poder. 'Havia d'atrapar-los als dos'. Aquell noi no necessitava acabar de conèixer la part més dura d'en Vegeta.

.

.

La Xixi era al mont Paos, al costat d'en Iamxa, i amb un Son Goku febrós que amb prou feines podia queixar-se de dolor entre somnis. La vida del seu home, sempre tant vital i fort, penjava d'un fil. I ella no podia evitar pensar: en els anys perduts a l'espera d'ell, i en els anys viscuts al seu costat. El mirava i hi veia el noi innocent que, encara no un adolescent, s'havia compromès amb ella sense saber de què li parlava. És clar que ella realment havia cregut que sí. Als seus somnis de noia de 14, 15 i 16 anys, i d'abans i després, en Son Goku havia estat el marit perfecte: fort, extravertit i tremendament innocent. Era una ànima lliure que, als 19 anys, ella havia reclamat seva. Havia cregut que ell sempre seria com llavors, un heroi disposat a defensar la humanitat sencera, però que al cap i a la fi podria tornar sempre a casa. 'Quants malvats podien interrompre la seva perfecta vida marital al llarg dels anys?'. Semblava que en Satanàs Cor Petit, pare i fill, era l'amenaça més real que podrien tenir fins a la fi dels seus dies.

I s'equivocava.

Havia viscut cinc anys de pau, en què en Son Goku li havia demostrat que, en molts aspectes, encara no era prou adult. Havia estat un nen atrapat en cos d'adult, ho havia estat a l'hora d'entendre de què anava allò del matrimoni i també quan havia arribat el moment de fer-se a la idea de què al seu ventre creixia un fill que era dels dos.

Ella li havia ensenyat totes aquelles coses i, per tant, semblava haver guanyat també el dret a viure-hi per sempre. 'A obtenir aquell romanticisme que ella somiava, encara que ja sabia que d'un home com en Goku, d'un guerrer, no seria fàcil que arribés'.

Però havia perseverat. L'havia esperat un any sencer, l'any que havia passat mort i entrenant a l'altre món. I sí d'acord, no havia reaccionat gens raonablement quan se l'havia trobat malferit, tirat en aquell descampat, després d'enfrontar-se als terribles guerrers de l'espai. Però seguia sent la seva muller, en Goku li pertanyia, i per tant hauria de quedar-se amb ella llavors.

Entendre que era l'hora de deixar estudiar en Son Gohan i buscar una feina.

'Què ingènua que havia estat'.

Llavors havia arribat el viatge a Nàmek... i fins i tot abans d'aquell viatge... abans de la decisió més incomprensible d'ell... la que més l'havia dolgut (la de quedar-se entrenant a l'espai)... tot el seu món ja havia trontollat. Ho havia fet quan tots plegats l'havien conegut a _ella_; la princesa saiyajin sense tron que, d'alguna manera, per infantil que fos, havia estat enamorada del pare d'en Son Goku. 'L'home que n'era físicament igual'.

Havia estat massa ocupada en tenir cura d'en Son Gohan i, per tant, se n'havia adonat molt després... quan ja semblava ser massa tard. En aquella petita illa del Follet Tortuga la gelosia inexplicable, havia passat a ser una llista interminable d'evidències en forma de mirades furtives. I el pitjor és que havia vist clarament que no totes havien estat prou conscients. 'Era com si mirar-se així ja formés part de la complicitat que s'havia establert entre ells'.

I la Xixi havia passat dos anys preguntant-se si ella, la Nasu, ja havia guanyat la partida. Si estava pròxim el dia en què perdria el _seu_ Goku. 'No havia ajudat gens que en Goku es comportés aleshores d'una manera tan servicial i preocupada..., malgrat la seva obsessió per entrenar'. Era com si li estigués cridant a la cara que ja l'havia enganyat.

I havia estat tenint malsons sobre allò tots els anys en què ell havia entrenat. 'En què els llargs entrenaments deixaven pas a nits de descans pel guerrer, de roncs i silencis per ella que amb prou feines ja podia conciliar el son'.

I quan s'havia resignat a allò, que almenys era tenir amb ella la presència de l'heroi, tot es capgirava de nou. I en Goku es moria al llit.

'I on era ella mentrestant? La de les mirades còmplices i els somriures inconscients?'.

Va deixar escapar una rialla sorda que en Iamxa no va entendre.

'Era en plena lluita, envoltada dels amics del seu marit, fent allò que tant l'apassionava a ell... enfrontar-se a rivals terribles'.

Probablement no pogués lluitar contra allò. Encara que fos ella, i només ella, l'única que estigués vetllant el turbulent somni emmalaltit del seu espòs.

A vegades, encara que només fos per pocs segons, es culpava a si mateixa de tota aquella frustració. 'Havia insistit en casar-se amb ell, sense entendre que aleshores en Son Goku era encara un nen'.

Un nen que havia crescut per ser una ànima massa lliure, un home que la Xixi no sabia si ja mai més podria abastar.

.


	24. Cap23 De títols monàrquics i altres

**Capítol 23.** **De títols monàrquics i altres històries descabellades**

Ho havien intentat.

En Cor Petit, en Ten Shin Han i en Krilín havien buscat el Doctor Gero en aquelles muntanyes del nord, i tot i que en Krilín l'havia trobat, no havia pogut fer res per aturar-lo ja que aquest havia decidit atacar-lo. 'Això sí, el fet que el científic, ara convertit en l'androide número 20, sabés que els altres també s'hi apropaven, li havia almenys salvat la vida'.

En Son Gohan ja feia estona que havia partit en direcció el Mont Paos. 'Amb la Bulma i en Iajirobai'. Els acompanyava a ells, i estava igualment molt preocupat per la salut del seu pare.

Els altres havien acabat davant la porta del laboratori del Doctor Gero, impedits de fer res, perquè ja era massa tard: dins s'hi sentien veus.

El noi cap pelat no els havia pogut avisar abans.

.

Per la seva banda, en Trunks havia seguit a en Vegeta, que li havia posat la (gairebé) persecució tan difícil com havia pogut. Posant-se al límit de la seva velocitat de vol com a superguerrer.

La Nasu poca cosa havia pogut fer per perseguir-los en l'aire a aquell ritme exagerat. 'Però no n'havia perdut la pista'. Havia d'evitar que en Vegeta acabés per fer més mal a aquell noi, que probablement ara estava horroritzat en conèixer la naturalesa del seu progenitor.

– Que em penses seguir per tot arreu? – Havia preguntat en Vegeta de lluny – Desapareix. Ets un plom.

'Però en Trunks no volia deixar-lo lluitar amb els androides'.

– Què penses fer, si trobes el laboratori? – Va repreguntar, de fet, un desafiant Vegeta, deixant-lo guanyar terreny – Penses destruir els androides encara que hagis de lluitar amb mi?

– Això mateix... – va respondre en Trunks – Ja t'ho he dit moltes vegades, Tu et burles de la força de l'A-17 i l'A-18.

La Nasu va aprofitar que havien disminuït la velocitat, per apropar-s'hi.

– Vegeta... – va dir-li convençuda – Podries deixar de comportar-te com un idiota i escoltar-lo?

El seu germà va estar disposat a encarar-s'hi, però en Krilín llavors intentava avisar-los amb una explosió d'energia. 'Havia d'avisar tothom'. Alguna cosa passava dins el laboratori del Doctor Gero.

Van anar-hi. 'Tot s'havia complicat'. El científic ho volia evitar, però havia acabat per accionar els dos terribles androides. L'A-17 i l'A-18... terribles i rebels. Odiaven el Doctor Gero de la Cinta Vermella per haver-los programat com a autèntics titelles.

'No estaven disposats a continuar així'. Essent aturats i tancats en càpsules com si només fossin les joguines d'un vell boig.

Mentre la vida del Doctor Gero es complicava per moments, en Vegeta, en Trunks i la Nasu van arribar a l'entrada d'aquella cova on ja hi havia en Krilín, en Ten Shin Han, i en Cor Petit.

– Em sentiu? – Cridava en Vegeta – Si destruïu els androides me les pagareu!

'Sempre el seu maleït orgull'. I la veu a dins del laboratori, portes tancades enllà, va advertir-los llavors que definitivament havien fet tard. Molt tard.

– A-17! Deixa de fer el ruc i obeeix! – Pregava el Doctor Gero, davant del fet que el seu ciborg, la seva preuada invenció, acabava de destrossar el comandament amb el qual podia parar-los cada vegada que ho vulgués – Acaba amb els enemics que hi ha darrere aquesta porta!

La Nasu va retrocedir un pas, mentre en Cor Petit continuava amb la mà alçada, disposat a fer volar tot allò pels aires. 'Tots plegats havien trigat massa'.

Amb el crit d'en Trunks, la petició desesperada per a què en Vegeta no fes res, la Nasu va acabar per tirar-se al terra com la resta. El seu germà, el príncep, no pensava cedir ni un mil·límetre en la seva ambició de vèncer, ell i només ell, els terribles androides.

Va fer volar la porta pels aires. Evidentment després que en Trunks pronunciés aquelles paraules, innocents pel noi, enverinades pel seu pare: – No ho facis! Toquem el dos! Esperem a que en Goku es recuperi per fer-ho. Home...!

– No... – La Nasu havia d'advertir-lo aviat que aquella no era ni molt menys la millor manera de fer raonar un Vegeta la dignitat del qual perillava cada vegada que escoltava parlar d'aquell soldat de classe baixa que l'havia superat ja més d'una vegada.

En Trunks no podia saber-ho, però ella que havia nascut saiyajin, que s'havia sentit tal, n'era perfectament conscient.

Tots s'havien protegit, com bé havien pogut, i ara la porta havia saltat pels aires... i a l'altra banda, al laboratori s'hi trobaven l'A-20, però també les seves dues terribles creacions. Un noi jove i una noia atractiva. Com, aquesta vegada sí, els hi ho havia advertit en Trunks.

– Són ells...? – Havia preguntat en Vegeta sense cap rastre d'amabilitat – Suposo que aquest cop no t'equivoques.

– Sí...! – Li havia respost el seu fill. Ho eren, no en tenia cap dubte. Eren els monstres que havien destrossat el seu temps, el futur del qual venia.

'No semblaven terribles, però ho eren'. En Trunks no podia parar de repetir-ho. Mentre que ambdós androides, joves i amb un punt de semblança física, no podien evitar observar que hi havia un model diferent de robot tancat en una de les grans càpsules del laboratori, com en la que ells havien dormit durant anys.

– Però no és de la mateixa espècie que nosaltres, oi? – Va preguntar l'A-18, passejant-s'hi despreocupada. 'No semblaven immutar-se per la presència dels amics d'en Goku allà'.

En Trunks no coneixia aquell tercer androide: l'A-16. I en Krilín es preguntava sinó valia més marxar, abans que decidissin ocupar-se d'ells. Però aleshores l'A-17 havia matat el seu creador, i ja era massa tard per aturar-los.

Ni l'explosió d'energia d'en Trunks, que els havia fet protegir a tots a la desesperada, en saltar pels aires; ni la por d'en Krilín en veure com tot explotava, o el fet que en Cor Petit fos en primera fila, disposat a fer alguna cosa,... no havia pogut aturar-los.

En Vegeta gaudia de la situació: – Ximple! – va cridar al seu fill del futur – Només fas bestieses...!

– Bestieses...? – Havia demanat en Trunks. Un Trunks que, per segons, havia cregut que els homes biòtics podien haver estat vençuts. 'Que allò podia haver servit d'alguna cosa'.

'Però el seu pare tenia raó. Només havia malgastat energia'. Res els havia aturat i ambdós creacions artificials acabaven de despertar l'A-16 als seus nassos. 'Als nassos de tots ells'.

El nou androide era més gros que els altres. 'Feia pinta de ser més fort'. Però en Trunks no en sabia res. No existia al seu futur, i això que aquella època ja havia estat suficientment terrible.

– Ara n'hi ha un altre... – va murmurar en Krilín horroritzat.

Els ciborgs i l'androide s'havien limitat a marxar d'allà sense més explicacions. A mirar-los i ignorar-los, com si cap d'ells fos res més que una nosa.

– Això és massa! – va considerar en Vegeta – No m'han fet gens de cas...! Bé m'han d'haver vist...! Quina ràbia...

Ningú podia ignorar un superguerrer com ell.

– Trunks... – La Nasu va desesperar en veure com el noi intentava aturar-lo. 'Ningú podia fer canviar d'idea a en Vegeta'.

– No els persegueixis! – va cridar – Espera una mica... Espera, home! – El noi li deia allò, i continuava capficat en demanar-li que esperés en Son Goku.

En Cor Petit va observar-la avançar amb la desesperació a la mirada. La jove saiyan no sabia com dir-li, com demanar-li que deixés de mencionar en Son Goku. No, davant d'en Vegeta. 'Aquell noi s'equivocava tant... i ho feia amb tanta devoció amagada pel seu pare... per en Vegeta...'

'No eren tan diferents, al cap i a la fi', va pensar la princesa saiyajin.

Si en Vegeta encara es considerava el príncep dels guerrers, malgrat no haver-hi ja una raça per governar, era és clar, un signe de prepotència. Però també de molt respecte amagat cap el seu pare.

La mateixa renúncia a l'anell patern, era més un símbol de respecte que el rebuig a la idea d'un estúpid sentimentalisme. 'Perquè el rei, en l'imaginari d'en Vegeta, sempre seria el seu pare... per aquell motiu, ell era només el príncep'. Perquè, encara que el rei fos mort, en Vegeta encara pensava en ell com a tal.

– Esperar... – va remugar en Vegeta, mirant-se el seu fill aquell que venia del futur i que, és clar, només perquè era fill seu podia convertir-se en superguerrer i perseguir-lo a altes velocitats, com ja havia pensat molt abans – Fins que es curi en Kakarot?

Un fill que, pel que semblava, havia crescut admirant en Kakarot absurdament.

– En Kakarot...? Vols dir en Goku, oi? Doncs, sí. – Va insistir el noi – Si no lluitem junts, comptant amb la força d'en Goku, no els guanyarem!

– Hu, hu, hu... No saps què dius... – Havia rigut el príncep – Jo no odio els androides... sinó en Kakarot...

La Nasu va fer cara d'haver rebut un cop de puny a l'estómac, encara que qui realment acabava de rebre'l havia estat en Trunks que havia continuat interposant-se als desitjos d'en Vegeta, el qual pretenia perseguir els androides, enfrontar-s'hi i vèncer-los.

– En Trunks necessita saber que no és la millor manera de fer raonar en Vegeta... – va escoltar la jove saiyan que algú deia al seu darrere. Va girar-se lleugerament i va veure en Cor Petit, que es mirava l'escena seriós. 'En mica en mica alguns dels terrícoles, i el namekià també, havien acabat per entendre que en Vegeta era un home massa orgullós, massa per admetre una cosa com aquella que en Trunks insistia en fer-li veure: que sense en Goku estaven tots perduts'.

– És com si es volgués matar... – va repetir dolgut en Trunks, encara recuperant-se del cop que havia rebut del seu pare.

La Nasu va bufar, apropant-s'hi. Amb una mà a l'espatlla i to pacient: – Has d'entendre-ho, Trunks. En Vegeta és un home orgullós, ple de ressentiment... No pots arribar de 20 anys endavant i dir-li-ho així... Ell es considera a si mateix l'únic amb poder per vèncer qualsevol força extraordinària de l'univers. I està obsessionat amb aquell que considera el seu pitjor enemic...

– En Goku... – Va raonar en Trunks amb un fil de veu. 'Però ell havia après de la seva mare que en Son Goku era l'únic amb poder per fer-hi alguna cosa'. Al seu futur ningú més hi havia pogut fer res.

– Va, Trunks. No hi guanyes res, capficant-hi – va insistir ella.

– Hi he d'anar. El mataran – va afirmar el jove de cabell morat.

– Hi anirem tots, doncs – va interrompre'ls el Cor Petit. – Encara que dubto que en Vegeta ens hi deixi intervenir.

La Nasu simplement va assentir.

.

En Vegeta ja gairebé havia atrapat aquells androides que pensava ara en vèncer.

Va aterrar amb l'astúcia i l'odi de sentir-se ignorat a la mirada. Els androides, que es disposaven a trobar un cotxe per emprendre la seva marxa cap a casa d'en Son Goku, van rebre'l divertits. 'Volien un cotxe, perquè seria molt avorrit, volar i acabar amb aquell objectiu abans d'hora'. Estaven programats per matar el saiyan que s'havia criat a la Terra, però pensaven fer-ho a la seva manera. 'En allò hi havia insistit sobretot l'A-17'.

– Hola! Em pensava que hauríeu arribat molt més lluny, què espereu ara? – Va preguntar amb superioritat el príncep.

Els androides, entre els quals hi havia l'A-16, més preocupat en acostar-se a la naturalesa que en el propi combat, van observar-lo un moment.  
– Parles d'una manera molt diferent dels altres. – Va concloure l'A-17.  
– És que sóc diferent dels altres. – No pensava fer concessions en allò – Per cert, digueu-me cap on aneu. No us pensava trobar aquí descansant.

L'A-18 va girar-se, disposada a marxar, i deixar aquella conversa allà. 'No hi trobava cap al·licient'. Però si hi insistia...

– Anem a casa d'en Goku per... eliminar-lo. – L'androide d'aspecte femení va somriure lleugerament. 'Per la cara de ràbia d'en Vegeta, potser s'equivocava, potser sí que podia divertir-se amb aquell inútil'.

– Ja m'ho pensava. – va fer en Vegeta responent-li el gest – Ho sento però no hi podeu anar, perquè abans... Us liquidaré jo!

N'estava molt segur, però ells van limitar-se a riure-se'n amb evident sorna.  
– De què rieu tant? Podeu riure! Però aviat deixareu de fer-ho!

En Vegeta ni tan sols s'imaginava que era el que li esperava al cap d'uns minuts.  
– Ja veig que els superguerrers confien molt en ells mateixos. Diuen que en Goku és així també. Tanta confiança et pot fer molt mal, ho sabies? – Va preguntar-li l'A-17 amb lleuger interès, però encara més prenent-s'ho en broma que seriosament.

– Grrrrr! No tinc temps per escoltar-vos ninots de llautó! Us faré a miques! – No pensava cedir ni un mil·límetre en la intenció de desfer-se'n – Qui serà el primer? Tu, mocós? O tu, noieta? O tu, dropo? O potser voleu que us liquidi alhora?

L'A-18 va oferir-se a lluitar ella. 'Ja que definitivament semblava que l'A-16 no en tenia cap tipus d'interès'.

– T'aviso que no em frenaré, encara que siguis una dona... – Va assegurar en Vegeta - ... Per cert que ets un androide i no una dona...

El combat havia estat una lluita sense treva, que malgrat que havia començat com un lleuger entrenament, havia acabat per convertir-se en una baralla en què en Vegeta hi tenia totes les de perdre. Els cops i les puntades de peu havien estat constants, i un joc de nens, comparant-ho amb les emissions d'energia que un i altre es llançaven sense parar. I que ja havien afectat a diverses persones en aquella zona boscosa en què lluitaven un contra l'altre.

En Vegeta no havia tingut cap remordiment en estavellar un dels seus atacs contra un camió que era parat a la carretera i que els cridava en veure que no s'apartaven.

– Però, que fumeu, aquí, parats a la carretera, ximples? – Res l'havia aturat en llançar un atac que evidentment l'A-18 havia esquivat amb molta facilitat. Massa.

I llavors, en plena lluita, havien aparegut en Trunks, la Nasu i els altres.

– Estàs bé, Vegeta? – El seu fill continuava insistint en allò. 'Ell no necessitava que ningú seguís menystenint-lo'. En Vegeta creia que podia véncer l'A-18.

Res podia aturar-lo.

– Escolta una cosa... lluitaré sol! – va afirmar convençut. Estava disposat a tornar-lo a apartar amb un cop de puny. 'Com havia fet ja abans'. – Hi deixaria la pell abans de col·laborar amb els de la Terra! O amb els del Planeta Nàmek o amb en Son Goku, oi que m'has entès?

Els androides van escoltar-se'l amb un somrís de burla. L'A-17 va apropar-s'hi amb la intenció de col·laborar amb la seva igual. 'Ella ja estava prou ocupada amb en Vegeta i l'A-16 seguia sense voler-s'hi implicar'. Només repetia allò de què el seu únic objectiu era desfer-se d'en Son Goku. 'Ara li tocava a ell divertir-se una mica'.

– Quin discurs més maco. – va assegurar l'A-17 ja allà on eren la resta – Trobo que ets un bon lluitador, Vegeta. La veritat, et mereixes ser el príncep dels guerrers.

– Tu calla ninot de llautó! No tens res a fer aquí! Els nens tampoc m'interessen. – El saiyan no estava disposat a aguantar les burles de ningú.

La lluita de l'androide i el saiyajin havia continuat. 'Però sí un sol d'ells hi intervenia, l'A-17 estava disposat a ficar-s'hi amb totes les conseqüències'. I així havia estat com hi havia acabat lluitant.

– Que... és fort! – acabava d'exclamar en Trunks – No sabia que el pare era tan fort...! No em pensava que podria lluitar amb un androide tan fort, en les mateixes condicions...!

– Liquida-la – va desitjar la Nasu en veu alta – Vi... vinga! – Però en Cor Petit s'havia adonat de coses que els altres no.

– Liquidarà en Vegeta... L'androide... – va afirmar amb la vista fixa en el combat. – Mireu... de mica en mica, l'androide el fa recular. Ell no perd força, però en Vegeta sí!

Una cossa de l'A-18 acabava de deixar-lo sense mobilitat al braç.

I llavors en Trunks no va poder més i espasa en mà va intentar atacar l'androide. L'A-17 va ser més ràpid i va tombar-lo d'un sol cop.

La resta van moure's a la vegada. 'Havien de fer-hi alguna cosa'.

L'amenaça se'ls presentava davant, aquesta vegada, en forma d'androides carregats de poder. Éssers que acumulaven un nivell d'energia incalculable i que eren, així mateix, capaços de derrotar als guerrers més experimentats. 'De derrotar en Cor Petit amb pocs però encertats moviments, i de fer el mateix amb la Nasu i en Ten Shin Han'.

Només en Krilín havia quedat petrificat davant de tant horror.

La germana d'en Vegeta que s'havia llançat darrere d'en Cor Petit, disposada a ajudar en Trunks, havia rebut un fort cop de peu a la cara que l'havia estavellat contra unes roques properes. Va intentar alçar-se, però va veure en Cor Petit prop d'on ella era, alçant-se i tornant-ho a intentar, una i altra vegada, fins a ser colpejat directament a l'estómac... per moments va fer-li l'efecte que el namekià havia quedat totalment inconscient. Va intentar aixecar-se i provar-ho de nou... Ho va aconseguir, escopint sang i amb un gran mal a l'esquena... però l'A-17 va tornar-la a llançar al terra amb facilitat espantosa.

Va prémer els punys contra les roques. L'efecte fuet a l'esquena havia estat tan brutal, que ara mateix ni tan sols era conscient de poder-se moure.

Va intuir que en Vegeta continuava intentant-ho amb un braç, però que era absolutament apallissat per aquella dona. 'Brutalment estomacat fins a perdre la condició daurada de superguerrer'.

Va deixar-se caure. 'Deixar que la consciència li ballés, per moments inconscient, fins que en Krilín va donar-los una mongeta màgica a cadascun minuts després'.

.

L'amic cap pelat d'en Son Goku havia intentat parlar amb els androides. I havia descobert que actuaven per diversió... i que vèncer en Son Goku era part de la seva condició irrevocable d'androides que havien estat creats amb una sola missió durant la seva vida útil. 'Pensaven complir-ho encara que odiessin el seu creador i qui els ho havia programat així'.

En recuperar la consciència del tot, ja recuperada gràcies a les mongetes, i veient com els altres s'alçaven, la Nasu va fixar-se en què en Krilín s'enduia un moment la mà a la galta. Pensatiu.

No va saber llavors que la jove atractiva i terrible que havia colpejat quasi fins a la mort al seu germà, també havia besat el noi allà. 'Com un joc, sí'. D'alguna manera en Krilín havia resultat ser d'una enteresa _encantadora_ per a l'androide rossa.

– _Més val que t'espavilis a donar les mongetes màgiques als teus companys, abans no es morin – Li havia dit just abans d'allò l'A-17 a en Krilín. _

A l'amic d'en Son Goku, vist així, no li havien semblat tan mortífers com als malsons que l'havien acompanyat des de que en Trunks (tres anys abans) els hi havia anunciat la seva definitiva arribada.

Va preferir no dir-ho. 'Era ruc de pensar-ho'.

– Què et passa? – Havia preguntat la Nasu, encuriosida pel gest.

– Ah! – va reaccionar ell espantat per la pregunta. Ell mateix s'adonava que pensar d'aquella manera tan innocent sobre els androides estava absolutament fora de lloc. 'És clar que eren terribles de debò'. Acabaven de deixar KO als éssers més forts d'aquell planeta. – Res, res.

– No sé si és que no tenen interès a eliminar-nos... no ens tenen per a res... – Havia conclòs en Cor Petit en saber que tot i conèixer que es recuperarien amb les mongetes màgiques, no els havien acabat de matar – És clar... són fortíssims... Massa forts... No... No em pensava que ho fossin tant...

La Nasu no va escoltar-lo. Es recollia el cabell mentre observava en Vegeta. 'Estava clar que li havien tocat l'orgull'. Profundament.

Com també estava clar que en Trunks s'entossudiria en seguir-lo una vegada més. Va escoltar, això sí, que en Cor Petit intentava aturar-lo. 'I per sorpresa seva ho aconseguia'. Així doncs el noi l'havia escoltada, quan abans li havia dit que no valia la pena seguir-se donant cops de cec contra la paret d'orgull que era en Vegeta?

– En Vegeta s'havia convertit en superguerrer per recuperar la confiança i salvar l'orgull... – va sentir que relatava el namekià a en Trunks – Ara, com que l'ha atacat brutalment una dona, per molt que sigui una androide, té un xoc.

No va poder-ho evitar. En Krilín havia intentat disculpar-se per no haver-los ajudat. 'S'havia quedat paralitzat'. Però la Nasu ni tan sols va deixar-lo acabar de parlar.

– Veus! Ets pitjor que ells! – va dir airada, com si estigués profundament ofesa pel que acabava d'assegurar en Cor Petit – I en Vegeta també s'ha deixat atabalar massa pels prejudicis d'aquella colla de babaus que tenia en Freezer a les seves ordres. A Vegetasei no hem estat mai motiu de... – No sabia ni com dir-ho – Com pot dir un namekià que ser vençut per una dona és un xoc? Que ets tu? Sinó tens ni sexe!

En Cor Petit va mirar-la amb una gota de suor al front i molta sorpresa. 'No s'esperava aquella reacció entre dramàtica i còmica'.

– No havíem quedat que Nàmek era el planeta més avorrit de tot l'absolut univers? Sinó sou homes ni dones... sou... bé, namekians... – va finalitzar per fi. Tranquil·litzant la respiració, i pensant que probablement s'havia excedit en aquella defensa acèrrima d'un fet que, en realitat, era cert. El burro del Vegeta se sentia humiliat perquè la tal androide era una dona. O ho semblava.

Tots se l'havien quedat mirant com quan observaven un d'aquells atacs d'histèria de la Bulma i la Xixi. 'Amb el temor de ser colpejats per tots els elements de l'univers si protestaven'.

Només que aquella vegada era una mica veritat. Un cop de la Nasu no era cap tonteria. Va pensar en Krilín, que va preferir per tant mantenir-se en silenci.

'Dones...', va sospirar en silenci el millor amic d'en Son Goku, en donar-se compte que el discurs de la Nasu havia acabat amb una mena de mirada resignada d'en Cor Petit.

Ella va girar-se debatent-se entre no dir res més o admetre que, aquesta vegada, s'havia passat.

– Ho sento, d'acord? – va bufar – Em treus de polleguera! A vegades no ho vull... però aconsegueixes desesperar-me... Una dona, dius... Ja!

– Bé, bé – va atrevir-se a intervenir per fi en Krilín – Què fem ara?

En Ten Shin Han que tampoc entenia què havia passat allà, va donar un pas endavant, parlant a en Trunks.

– Ets el noi que va guanyar en Freezer – va assenyalar-lo – I... amb els androides no has tingut temps ni de treure els punys... Parlaré clar...! – va reconèixer dirigint-se ara a tots – Per fort que sigui en Goku... No crec que hi hagi tanta diferència amb en Trunks o en Vegeta... No els guanyarà! Ni tan sols en Goku...

– Ells també són una mica diferents dels androides que jo havia vist... – va baixar el cap el noi preocupat. 'Era pitjor del que s'imaginava'. – No... tenien aquesta força extraordinària... Jo... hi podia lluitar en igualtat de condicions...

– Sigui com sigui – va dir en Ten Shin llavors – El futur és molt negre... I ara què farem...?

En Cor Petit semblava rumiar alguna cosa de sobte: - Primer, vosaltres aneu a casa d'en Goku i el porteu a un altre lloc... – va enumerar – Els altres detalls els rumiarem quan en Goku estigui curat.

– Està bé... – Va acceptar en Krilín. La Nasu de braços creuats havia notat ara un canvi d'actitud en el namekià – ... I tu, què penses fer, Cor Petit? – Havia demanat el noi.

La Nasu que s'havia girat per no veure'l, va retrocedir aleshores. 'Alguna cosa en el silenci del Cor Petit, va fer-li pensar que ell sí que tenia un pla'.

Va observar-lo un instant. 'Ja li havia vist abans fer aquella cara'. Però quan?

En Krilín també s'havia adonat que en Cor Petit planejava alguna cosa.

– Per què fas aquesta cara? Deus tramar algun pla... – va preguntar-li, sincerament interessat – Explica't, Cor Petit. Som amics, oi?

A la Nasu, la cara que va fer a continuació, li ho va dir tot.

'Si ella havia exagerat fins al límit la seva passada reacció, ara el namekià no es quedava enrere'.

– Amics? – va preguntar tan indignat que no podia ser veritat – No exageris. Des de quan sóc amic vostre? No digueu animalades! Sóc d'una família de dimonis. Recordeu que només m'aprofito de vosaltres per conquerir el món!

Ella va somriure segura d'allò. 'Oh, sí! Havia estat molt creïble, sinó fos perquè ella havia escoltat ja aquella història en una altra banda, i començava a sonar-li a cançó utilitzada fins a la sacietat'.

– Hauràs de posar-te a la cua, Cor Petit – va dir sense mirar-lo. Ell continuava allà amb aquella cara d'autèntic diable – Recorda que en Vegeta té una idea una mica més destructiva d'això que tu anomenes conquerir el món.

– No te'n riguis més de mi – va escridassar-la fent un pas endavant – Sóc el príncep dels dimonis. Ja ho heu oblidat?

El so d'una riallada va passar-li per la ment, i va estar a punt d'escapar-se-li de la gola, però va contenir-se. Va somriure, apropant-s'hi, com qui de sobte accepta fer tractes amb el mateix dimoni.

– T'oblides, que no ets l'únic amb títol monàrquic aquí... i alguns no ens l'hem inventat... – Va mossegar-se els llavis i va negar amb el cap com si ho trobés bastant surrealista. 'Era exactament el que pensava de tot allò'. Una petita reverència va confondre en Ten Shin i, per moments, també en Krilín i en Trunks. 'No s'ho estava prenent seriosament, oi?'.– Però bé, no discutiré el criteri de qui un bon dia va decidir declarar-se rei dels dimonis, sent això sí un namekià... Sempre podríem fer un pacte...

– Pactar amb saiyans? – va riure a la manera que una vegada feia molt temps ho havia fet el seu pare. I va desaparèixer d'allà volant. Deixant-los tots amb la confusió a la mirada i la paraula a la boca.

'A tots excepte a les dues úniques persones que havien entès perfectament de què anava allò'.

En Ten Shin Han va tancar els punys de manera que, per un instant, la Nasu va creure que se li tiraria a sobre: – Ara recordo que era el gran rei dels dimonis... No hi pensava, jo... O sigui que encara trama la conquesta del món... – va mirar la germana d'en Vegeta – I vosaltres... Encara preteneu conquerir aquest planeta per vendre'l al millor postor... És clar...

– Em sembla que això de conquerir el món és mentida... – va somriure en Krilín proper.

La Nasu, ara sí, va deixar anar una riallada fresca que en Ten Shin no va acabar d'entendre: – I vet aquí un príncep orgullós que es venta d'estar disposat a destruir el planeta... algun dia...

El noi baixet va assentir: – És igual que en Goku i en Vegeta – va raonar. 'No era la mentida d'en Cor Petit el que més l'havia estranyat d'aquella passada discussió'. – Jo diria que només pensa que vol ser el més fort de tots... potser ha volat per anar a buscar l'últim recurs que li queda, qui sap...

'L'últim recurs...'. Sabia a què es referia en Krilín. Per això tenia la mateixa mirada que aquella vegada.

– _És una llàstima que et separessis del teu altre jo. D'aquell a qui anomeneu Totpoderós – va continuar parlant en Nail, apurant els seus últims minuts de vida. 'De cop i volta sentia adormit tot el cos, i això li indicava que aviat la seva consciència es deixaria anar definitivament'. – Series prou fort per vèncer en Freezer._

_En Cor Petit va mirar-se'l amb aire de no creure-se'l._

– _Si no m'hi hagués separat? – Parlava és clar del seu pare i el Totpoderós – Com en pots estar tan segur?_

– _Pel mateix motiu que sé que si et fusiones amb mi, t'augmentarà la força. – va continuar – No a uns nivells tan alts. Però sí prou com per tenir alguna oportunitat davant seu. _

Recordava el moment en què en Cor Petit s'havia fusionat amb en Nail. Ella n'havia estat l'únic testimoni.

'Anava a trobar-se amb Déu'. La teoria d'en Krilín, que ara els hi explicava amb tot luxe de detalls, havia de ser certa.

En Trunks continuava preocupat per en Vegeta. Però en Ten Shin ho tenia clar: – En Vegeta no és d'aquells que fugen quan perden... tot ell és orgull – Havia dit finalment – Quan hagi après una tècnica nova per eliminar-los, es tornarà a plantar davant dels androides...

.

.

En Goku seguia inconscient, dormint amb aquell dolor físic al pit, que feia témer el pitjor a la Xixi i a en Iamxa, que l'observaven a totes hores preocupats.

'Si en Goku de debò moria'. La Xixi ni tan sols podia contemplar la possibilitat sense llançar-se a plorar desconsolada.

'I en Son Gohan encara no arribava'.

Però en Son Goku tenia malsons molt més horribles del que ells podien imaginar-se. Els androides arribant a casa i destruint-ho tot. Matant en Son Gohan i eliminant la Xixi, davant del seu cos inconscient, i ell lligat allà al llit, malalt, incapaç d'intervenir-hi, però escoltant-ne cadascun dels detalls.

'Tenia la obligació de protegir-los'. Era part de la promesa que l'havia unit a la mare del seu llavors únic fill.

Estava allà dempeus, la seva ànima, lamentant el cos sense vida de la Xixi, veient com els androides eliminaven el seu cos... i aleshores el malson va canviar de forma.

– _Kakarot – L'anomenava ella somrient. Duia el vestit amb què havia estat seva la primera vegada. 'Aquell que no la feia ben bé ella i que, no obstant, ara recordava vivament'. – No saps com t'he trobat a faltar... _

_I llavors va veure-ho. Era més vella, se la veia esgotada i estava envoltada dels tsufurs amb els que havia conviscut els primers anys de la seva vida: – He estat molt sola... No podia oblidar-te... No t'he oblidat mai... – Hi va caure quan la va veure apropar-se a ell amb aire cansat: 'Era la Nasu del futur d'en Trunks'. La que, segons li havia explicat el noi, havia marxat de la Terra... destrossada per la seva mort. 'La mort que, sinó fos per la medicina, ara tindria tan a prop'. _

_Va acostar-se a ella per acariciar-li els pòmuls per on, de sobte, queien aquelles llàgrimes tan poc pròpies de la princesa saiyajin. Però, per més que s'hi va esforçar, per més que en aquell malson va intentar atrapar-la entre els seus braços, era només un holograma... ell no podia tocar-la ni acariciar-ne la galta. Tampoc podia besar-la ni donar-li la mà per a què l'escoltés: _–_ No ploris, Nasu. Algú com tu no ha de plorar mai. Mai... Escolta'm... Escolta'm, Nasu..._

_Va estar a punt de veure's a ell mateix caure de genolls a terra, quan la Nasu del malson va apropar-s'hi, amb la respiració confosa i l'alè càlid, i va besar-lo com si per fi l'hagués vist allà. 'Va ser un petó llarg en què ambdós van entretenir-se a acaronar amb la boca els llavis de l'altre'. Per fi el malson li permetia sentir el tacte d'ella. _

_I quan en Son Goku va desitjar quedar-se allà per sempre, el rostre de la Nasu va convertir-se en el d'una altra princesa que ell havia conegut en el camí de la serp, just amb aquell lleuger aspecte de rèptil i l'aire vívid de no voler-lo deixar marxar d'allà – no se'n podia desfer tampoc en aquell somni–; i després, quan menys s'ho esperava, resignat a quedar-hi atrapat, i cridant el nom de la Nasu al seu interior, el rostre de la molesta princesa Serp va convertir-se directament en el de la Xixi. El cos finalment va explotar en trossets petits de cristall i les tres dones van aparèixer davant seu, convertint-se aviat en només dues. La Nasu i la Xixi. _

– _T'hauries d'haver quedat en aquell burdell... – va dir una Xixi amb llàgrimes als ulls – Almenys no m'haguessis enganyat als meus nassos!_

– _Ens has fet mal, Son Goku – tornava a parlar la Nasu, el rostre de la qual envellia horriblement per moments – No compleixes les teves promeses. Ens has fet mal... – repetia. _

– _Eres un bon noi – Una veu diferent apareixia de sobte darrere les dues dones que l'acusaven. Va costar-li reconèixer aquella nena que, en el seu somni, no havia canviat gens. La petita però pèl - roja Suno. La nena que havia conegut quan havia destruït aquella torre plena dels llavors perills de la Cinta Vermella. Ja llavors s'hi havia trobat tota mena de creacions robòtiques allà. 'El mateix A-8'. Però no s'havia imaginat que...: _–_ No només les has condemnat a elles, Goku – repetia la Suno – També has omplert la Terra de monstres horribles... que volen vèncer-te a tu, només a tu – insistia. _

_I llavors tot esclatava en pedaços, fins a aparèixer-se la Bulma en una situació que no obstant ja havia viscut. _

– _Tots aquests monstres apareixen per tu. A vegades sembla que els busquis, que acabis atraient-los d'alguna manera. – S'assemblava bastant al que ella li havia dit una vegada. _

No va poder despertar, perquè encara tenia la febre molt alta i se sentia molt malalt, però en Iamxa i la Xixi van veure com tota aquella estona gemegava amb dolor i inquietud. 'Devia ser horrible el mal que el virus li feia'.

Desconeixien que eren pitjor els malsons provocats per la impotència de ser allà, sense poder-hi fer res.

La Xixi havia estat preparant una tassa de te, a la qual havia convidat en Iamxa, quan en Son Goku va murmurar alguna cosa en somnis.

– Què ha dit? – va preguntar la dona a l'amic del guerrer. 'No ho havia escoltat'.

L'antic bandit va rumiar sobre la conveniència de dir-li-ho: – No ho sé... – va mentir.

En Goku acabava de pronunciar el nom de la Nasu en somnis.

.

.

– En què pensa? – Va preguntar el senyor Popo amb aire respectuós. En Totpoderós, al seu palau celestial, estava més pensatiu del que ja era normal en ell. – El veig preocupat...

– En Cor Petit s'apropa – va respondre el Déu d'aspecte namekià encara amb la vista perduda entre els núvols que cobrien el planeta – Pot haver arribat el moment, senyor Popo.

– Acceptarà fusionar-s'hi? S'hi ajuntarà de nou? – va qüestionar-lo amb cert temor – Tan delicada és la situació?

– Més del que sembla, estimat Popo. – va admetre – Ja fa temps que tenia amb mi aquest pressentiment, però ara es confirma. Hi ha una amenaça pitjor que els androides. I ja és entre nosaltres...

– Com vol dir? Algú més terrible que aquells dos ciborgs? – va dubtar el fidel Popo, encara trasbalsat pel fet que realment el Déu al que tants segles havia servit, estigués disposat a tornar a fusionar-se amb la seva part menys amable. 'De tornar a ser junts el fill de Nàmek que un bon dia havia arribat a la Terra, fugint de la llavors difícil situació del seu recentment desaparegut planeta'.

– Sí. És una amenaça horrible que plana sobre tota la Terra – va assegurar – Aviat els terrícoles no necessitaran un Déu, sinó un guerrer.

En Popo va assentir, no sense dissimular la profunda pena que sentia. 'Què en seria d'ell i del Palau sense el Totpoderós?'.

– Així junts tornaran a ser el que eren – va concloure.

– No – va afirmar, no obstant, el Déu – Ja mai podríem tornar a ser aquell ésser. No exactament. Recorda que en Cor Petit va fusionar-se ja amb en Nail i... – va guardar un moment de silenci – hi ha aquella altra història. Jo mateix no sóc ja la mateixa part, el mateix ésser dividit a la meitat, que va separar-se d'en Satanàs Cor Petit llavors.

En Popo va assentir: – Li dirà?

– Que fusionant-se amb mi tindrà... adquirirà una part purament humana? – va negar amb el cap, recolzant-se al seu simbòlic bastó de Déu – No, és clar. En Cor Petit no ho voldria.

Va tancar els ulls per recordar.

Era jove i encara no havia conegut el Mixet Murri ni havia pujat a la seva torre, que posteriorment li permetria ocupar el lloc de Déu. Havia entrenat, això sí, durament per desfer-se de la seva part malvada que s'havia fet corpòria i s'havia convertit en Satanàs Cor Petit, un ésser malvat en essència.

Ja llavors (això sí) havia conegut casualment l'existència d'un Totpoderós i pretenia optar per ocupar aquell lloc. 'Desconeixia la seva naturalesa nàmek i el motiu pel qual allà on havia esperat llargament que l'anessin a buscar, mai havia aparegut ningú'.

Recordava que havia caminat anys sencers per les muntanyes més altres i inhòspites del planeta i que ho havia fet sense rumb. Només per entrenar-se i adquirir coneixements suficients per aconseguir la fita que es proposava.

– _El que més em molesta és que moriré i amb mi es perdran moltes històries d'aquest planeta –. Havia dit, en una probablement afortunada tarda de tempesta, un ancià humà a qui havia salvat de morir atacat per animals salvatges. El terrícola havia cregut morir en perdre's inexorablement per aquelles muntanyes boscoses d'un lloc fred i gens acollidor. _

_I, de fet, l'encara jove namekià havia acabat acompanyant el desconegut en les seves darreres hores de vida. Les males condicions de la seva estada a la intempèrie, havien accelerat el ja de per si imparable procés biològic humà. _

– _Si amb una mirada, o un gest, pogués passar-te totes aquestes vivències; si pogués viure una mica més perquè tot el que sé, i el que fins ara no he volgut desvetllar per egoisme, pervisqués... _

_Efectivament, escoltar tanta desesperació l'havia trasbalsat. 'I a qui no ho hauria fet?'. _

_I després tot havia estat tan fàcil com confós. Pura màgia terrestre que havia acabat per atrapar desprevingut el jove namekià, l'ara vell Kamisama. _

_Tot en aquelles paraules li deien al namekià, que aquella era una petició desesperada. L'advertien que l'home vivia amb aquella agonia els darrers minuts de la seva existència. 'Havia desitjat fer-hi alguna cosa'. _

_I sense seguir l'aparent lògica d'aquell món, el seu desig s'havia complert. _

_En Totpoderós, com per instint, havia deixat caure la mà sobre el pit de l'ancià desconegut. I l'humà llavors li havia atrapat el canell amb força, com si no pensés desempallegar-se'n mai més. Una energia els havia envoltat sense més aleshores. _

_La sensació que era l'altre, precisament l'humà, qui tenia el control de la situació; però el despertar en el seu mateix cos... amb una ànima una mica més diversa. _

'_Ja no era només un fill de Nàmek'. Era un ésser amb ascendència terrícola i, per tant, preparat per governar el palau de Déu. 'Perquè ara sí coneixia les debilitats humanes'. Tot i conservant les facultats més extraordinàries pròpies del planeta Nàmek. _

_Va pensar llargament en què aquella màgia estranya podia haver-lo convertit precisament en l'ésser impur que havia evitat ser expulsant d'ell a Satanàs Cor Petit. Però el seu esperit s'havia mantingut incorrupte després d'aquell esclat sorprenent de màgia terrícola. _

_Més tard havia conegut éssers com en Mixet Murri o la Bruixa Baba, terrícoles amb propietats extraordinàries, i havia comprès que en aquella Terra també existia la màgia. Almenys entre uns pocs privilegiats. _

Sens dubte el desconegut terrícola devia haver estat un d'aquells afortunats.

Per pròpia naturalesa els namekians només podien fusionar-se amb d'altres namekians.

– Com vols que li digui, Popo? – va repetir en Totpoderós – En Cor Petit ha temut sempre aquest moment, no només perquè evidentment em detesta. També, perquè com li va passar ja a Nàmek, en fusionar-se amb en Nail, tem perdre el control del seu propi esperit. És evident que ell seria la base d'aquesta fusió. Però també que les coses dins seu mai més serien tan senzilles. Adquiriria tots els meus coneixements...

Van guardar silenci, fins que en Popo va decidir completar la frase:

– I els coneixements que ha adquirit vostè, és clar.

– És clar. – va admetre – I creu-me, Popo... les ànimes humanes estan plenes de matisos que un nàmek difícilment pot imaginar...

– Llavors en el fons sí que hi havia maldat en aquell terrestre? – va demanar confosament el servent de Déu.

– No – va somriure-li el Totpoderós – Però coneixia millor que jo la virtut d'estimar. De fer-ho a la manera humana, almenys.

– Creu que això pot ser un problema? – va preguntar en Popo amb prudència.

– Per en Cor Petit? – va qüestionar el vell Kamisama quasi afirmant-ho amb el gest en la mirada – Per mi no ho ha estat... però jo he estat un vell Déu, aquí reclòs. Després de la nostra fusió, en Cor Petit haurà d'enfrontar-se al món exterior. Ara mateix ja la seva ànima, acostumada al _fer_ terrícola, té dubtes que poden incrementar-se tant com el poder que adquirirà.

Van callar. En Cor Petit acabava de xafar el palau celestial de Déu.

– Saps per a què vinc, oi? –.

En Totpoderós va assentir: – És una decisió difícil, però s'acosta l'hora de prendre-la – va acceptar – Les amenaces que poden assolar la Terra ara mateix són diverses.

– A què et refereixes? – va preguntar el jove namekià, observant com el seu altre jo mirava ara fixament a través dels núvols que envoltaven la construcció que s'aguantava en aquell tros de cel.

.

.

Mentrestant en Krilín, la Nasu i en Trunks volaven cel enllà, amb l'objectiu de canviar en Son Goku d'ubicació. 'Que els androides el busquessin, i coneguessin tants detalls d'on es trobava era summament perillós'.

– Jo avisaré a Cal Follet Tortuga que hi aneu – Havia afirmat en Ten Shin Han. La jove saiyan havia estat apunt d'acompanyar-lo. 'Que hi pintava ella al Mont Paos, allà on vivia la Xixi? Allà on en Son Goku era espòs i pare?'. Finalment, però, havia guanyat el seu desig de veure'l, almenys de lluny. Contemplar-lo ni que fos de reüll, sense mirar-lo clarament. 'No volia que la terrícola s'adonés de tot allò que la unia ja al superguerrer'.

– Vine! – Havia afirmat en Krilín amb decisió. 'Era el que hagués volgut el seu amic'. No hi havia discussió. 'La culpabilitat per haver estat part del problema encara solia fer-lo sentir culpable d'aquells sentiments ofegats en promeses i responsabilitat'.

.

I en arribar ella s'havia quedat enrere, en aquell arbre, davant l'acollidora i senzilla casa. 'No pretenia ser-ne la protagonista'. Havia escoltat com en Krilín demanava en Trunks sobre la maldat o bondat dels androides i com en Trunks continuava preguntant-se en quin moment havia canviat tant la història. Això sí, en paraules del noi, almenys en la seva època, aquells ciborgs havien estat la màxima expressió de crueltat.

– Ets en Son Gohan? – Havia obert la porta la Xixi amb tan ímpetu que l'havia estavellat contra el cap d'en Krilín. – Ostres! Però si ets en Krilín! Em sap greu...

La dona s'havia estranyat de la presència d'en Trunks i, tot i que no havia dit res, havia vist ben bé com la Nasu era fora, amb els braços creuats i un peu sobre el tronc, esperant-se repenjada en l'arbre.

La princesa saiyan l'havia mirat un moment, des de darrere de les grenyes que li queien ara per sobre la cara, i la Xixi havia fet veure que no la veia, tot i que de reüll, en tornar a mirar en Iamxa que aleshores sortia a rebre els nouvinguts, no havia pogut evitar donar una ullada al seu marit.

– L'hem de dur a casa d'en Follet Tortuga – va repetir en Krilín, adonant-se que la muller d'en Goku no l'havia escoltat de primeres – Falta poc perquè arribin tres androides encara més terribles...

Entre en Iamxa i en Krilín havien traslladat el cos d'en Goku a la nau, i la Xixi i en Trunks havien remenat amunt i avall amb l'equipatge que ella havia preparat.

La Nasu s'havia mantingut pensativa sota aquell roure que quasi la resguardava dels seus propis sentiments. Va mirar-lo amb el cor en un puny quan els seus amics van passar, subjectant-lo de manera que en Son Goku no patís més del que ja ho feia en aquella malaltia que el mantenia dèbil i inconscient.

En Son Gohan, que havia acompanyat finalment la Bulma a Corporació Capsula, no havia trigat a arribar, encara que la conversa que s'havia desenvolupat al seu voltant, havia interessat poc a la Nasu. 'Mirava el rostre convuls d'en Goku i sentia ràbia per com es podia trobar així un home com ell, un superguerrer'.

Només en Trunks s'havia adonat dels sentiments que a ella li passaven pels ulls. Va agafar-la del canell amb gentilesa familiar, per a què s'assegués al costat d'ell i d'en Krilín. 'Comprenia com podia sentir-se la Nasu llavors, perquè havia escoltat les paraules de la seva mare en el futur d'on venia. La mort de l'home havia trasbalsat la seva tieta més que res al món'.

En Krilín també n'era conscient. I probablement fins i tot la Xixi se sentia recelosa per aquella pena que la Nasu exterioritzava sense adonar-se'n.

L'amenaça dels androides, però, aclaparava les preocupacions de tots, més enllà fins i tot de la salut d'en Son Goku.

– Així són tan forts com dius? – va preguntar preocupat en Son Gohan.

– ... sí em podeu creure, en Trunks es va quedar curt... – va reflexionar en Krilín.

En Trunks havia pensat en com podria solucionar aquell problema en el que ara estaven embolicats. No només hi havia dos androides, sinó tres, i eren encara més terribles que els del seu temps. 'Almenys quant a força'.

– Encara que en Trunks anés a un passat més llunyà i destruís els androides... – va fer-los adonar en Son Gohan – Què els passaria als que ja existeixen? Desapareixerien?

La resposta era un tràgic no. Hi havia un futur en què en Goku havia mort d'una malaltia, i un en què aquest havia pres la medicina i s'havia salvat.

Però la història s'havia alterat més enllà d'allò. 'La força dels androides era superior, i en Son Goku s'havia posat malalt després'.

La Xixi, però, tot i la preocupació que l'envoltava, va ser molt clara en allò: – Sinó haguessis vingut en Goku seria mort. N'estic molt contenta...

El comentari clar com era va fer sentir encara més petita a una Nasu preocupada pel saiyan, que cada vegada se sentia més i més fora de lloc. 'Què hi pintava ella allà?'.

.

En Trunks va adonar-se'n a l'instant. Va intercanviar una mirada amb la germana del seu pare que pretenia transmetre-li consol i alguna cosa semblant a la comprensió.

Recordava perfectament com li havia explicat allò la seva mare.

– _Que per què se'n va anar la teva tia? – va respondre-li la qüestió prèvia amb una pregunta d'afirmació: – S'estimaven, fill. D'una manera callada i dolorosa, probablement sí. Però jo havia vist amb quins ulls es miraven. _

_El noi va observar-la atent. 'Havia crescut admirant la desapareguda figura d'un Goku que la seva mare creia un heroi, l'únic que hagués pogut vèncer a aquells androides que els hi havien destrossat la vida'. Ni ell ni la seva mare, ni tan sols en Son Gohan, havien pogut buscar la Nasu en cap planeta perquè només en Vegeta, ja mort, tenia una lleugera idea de quin era i on es trobava el món en què havia crescut ella. _

_La Bulma va continuar parlant amb aire somiador: _

– _Recordaré sempre el dia en què va morir-se en Goku. Érem tots al Mont Paos, davant de casa d'en Gohan – va relatar – El teu pare era assegut en una roca callat. Els altres ens manteníem drets, expectants. En el fons sabíem que era qüestió de temps. Estava tot perdut. I ella... ella mirava al cel. Feia dies que no parlava amb ningú. _

– _I llavors? – es va plantejar amb dubte en Trunks. _

– _Llavors en Goku va fer una cosa que no sé si la Xixi ha pogut acceptar mai – va raonar la Bulma – Va pronunciar en somnis el nom d'ella. En Follet Tortuga va dubtar-ne, però la Xixi va ser la primera en acceptar que es mereixien acomiadar-se... Encara que segurament va doldre-li en l'ànima. _

_En Trunks va assentir. 'Així... s'havien acomiadat'. Però la seva mare va continuar parlant-li d'aquella tràgica jornada en què tots havien hagut de dir adéu a en Goku. _

– _Li van dir que entrés, que en Goku l'havia cridat en somnis – va explicar – L'encarregat de demanar-li que entrés va ser el mateix Follet Tortuga. La Xixi va sortir en silenci de casa i tots vam quedar pendents d'ella, de la Nasu. Sabíem que entraria i, no obstant, fins i tot semblava massa afligida per fer-ho. _

– _No va entrar-hi? – va preguntar el noi desconcertat – Em pensava que..._

– _Sí, va entrar-hi. Però per fer-ho va girar-se cap a tots nosaltres amb l'ànima als peus. No oblidaré mai aquelles paraules: "No sé si tinc prou valor per fer-ho sola". – La conversa mantenia expectant el fill d'en Vegeta – Ens demanava amb allò que algú de nosaltres l'acompanyés. Però era un moment massa íntim... massa personal... _

_La pubilla de Corporació Capsula va sospirar: _–_ Qui ens anava a dir que en Cor Petit donaria aleshores un pas endavant. Va acompanyar-la allà dins. Probablement va veure-la plorar sobre el pit d'en Son Goku i clamar aquella injustícia que ens colpia a tots. Desconec sí va ser així com la Nasu va comportar-se, però en sortir tenia la mirada destrossada. _

– _El pare no hagués plorat... és el que tu sempre dius. _

– _Però ella sí. Havia viscut molt temps sent molt més que una saiyan, fill. Estic convençuda que va plorar. Sigui com sigui, va ser curiós, saps? Se suposava que ells dos, en Cor Petit i la Nasu no es suportaven i, en canvi, aquest va ser l'únic que va poder brindar-li el petit consol d'acompanyar-la en la distància. Els altres no en vam saber. _

En Trunks va sortir convulsament dels seus pensaments. La Nasu d'aquella època, la que no se n'havia anat enlloc, continuava asseguda al seu costat amb aire pensatiu.

I la Bulma jove, també d'aquella època, acabava de comunicar-se amb ells.

– Fa uns dies que una persona que venia d'un poble de l'oest va fer una consulta a l'empresa. Va dir que havia vist un vehicle estrany que semblava abandonat i se'l volia quedar – va explicar-los pel mans lliures de la nau – Com que no el sabia fer funcionar, trucava per veure si n'hi ensenyàvem... – I la mare d'en Trunks havia decidit passar-los una foto d'aquell vehicle: era la màquina del temps, però a l'hora no l'era ja que el seu fill conservava la mateixa, guardada en una càpsula.

'Qui més havia vingut del futur?'.

– Ho vull veure amb els meus ulls – va expressar en Trunks preocupat. 'Allò no tenia sentit, perquè la seva mare del futur prou feines havia tingut en construir una sola màquina del temps'. Per què ara n'hi havia dues en aquest mateix temps?

La Nasu va espolsar les cabòries del seu cap i amb una darrera mirada a en Goku dormit, va decidir acompanyar-lo. 'Era el seu nebot i tard o d'hora hauria de mirar de parlar-li sobre el seu pare i el planeta Vegetasei'. Fins llavors el nano només havia rebut inputs dolents d'aquell home que li havia donat la vida. I ella havia col·laborat, sense voler, activa i imprudentment en aquelles primeres impressions. Per aquell motiu volia fer-li entendre que no tot era com aparentava. 'Sí a ella en Vegeta l'havia deixat tirada a l'univers, però havia tingut els seus motius'.

En Gohan va unir-se a la recerca de la màquina misteriosa.

La Xixi va voler aturar-lo, però no va poder fer-hi res. El nen volia ajudar en Trunks i la Nasu a resoldre aquella incògnita.

La Bulma també s'hi dirigia.

.

.

– Suposo que saps per què he vingut... – va murmurar en Cor Petit en arribar al palau de Déu.

– Al principi tu i jo... No, no. Vull dir, el teu pare i jo érem una mateixa cosa... Per tant, se suposa que sé tot el que penses...

I així després de molt reflexionar havia arribat el moment.

– No es tracta d'una fusió. Només vull que em concedeixis una superpotència... En aquests moments, només serveixes per aconseguir que no desapareguin les Boles de Drac.

– Entesos et donaré el meu esperit – Havia assentit Kamisama. 'Però encara havia pretès estudiar la situació durant un temps força llarg'. Finalment, però, ara es disposava a unir-se amb el fill, la resurrecció del qual una vegada havia estat un alter ego malvat.

'Era la decisió que sabia que havia de prendre'. I malgrat tot era conscient que fent-ho deixava la Terra sense un Déu vigia que els pogués protegir, desapareixien les Boles De Drac. Ara bé, si hi havia una veritable amenaça, l'únic que necessitava aquell món era un guerrer de debò: un super Cor Petit.

– Passarà una cosa molt greu a la Terra – va acceptar – Es pot dir que en el passat, no hi ha hagut cap situació tan crítica... Tinc el pressentiment que no hi ha esperança...!

En Cor Petit va observar-lo amb cara de circumstància. 'A què es referia?'.

De sobte en Kamisama encara semblava més i més atordit.

– ... monstres dius? – va exaltar-se en Cor Petit – A quins monstres et refereixes?

El descobriment de la segona màquina del temps, per part de la Bulma i companyia, havia posat sobre la taula la presència d'una amenaça pitjor.

Si allà, en principi, només s'hi havien trobat una nau vella que feia ja anys que era parada allà; després havia arribat el descobriment d'una carcassa de llagosta fastigosa de la que alguna mena d'insecte acabava de sortir.

I ja de tornada a casa, la Bulma havia escoltat aquella notícia per la ràdio. 'Hi havia un monstre eliminant una població sencera molt a prop d'on havien trobat la màquina del temps'.

Era terrible

.

**Nota d'autor:** Com bé haureu notat, en aquest capítol recau una de les principals diferències (Nasu – i entorn – a banda) que té aquest fic respecte a la història original. Un fet que ja deixava veure al Pròleg. Sí, suposo que ja hi heu caigut, aquí en Totpoderós explica una història de joventut que forma part estrictament del guió que vaig empescar-me per aquest fic. Un relat del qual veurem més detalls (i implicacions) en el futur. Bàsicament perquè aquest fet (que no passa a Bola de Drac Z original) té certa importància en la meva trama.

No us n'avanço més coses ;).


	25. Capítol 24 Desafiant el nostre futur

**Capítol 24.** **Desafiant el nostre futur**

A la vora d'una nau arribada del futur, en Son Gohan, en Trunks, la Bulma i la Nasu havien trobat la closca buida d'un ou i la pell d'un insecte gegant. Poc després, la Bulma havia alertat a tothom qui era a l'illa del Follet Tortuga del que ella ja havia escoltat primer a la ràdio, i més tard a la tele: 15.000 habitants d'un poble proper havien desaparegut.

'Era terrible i desesperançador'. Una amenaça semblava acabar d'aparèixer i, aquesta vegada, podia ser la definitiva.

Per aquell motiu en Totpoderós acceptava retornar al seu cos inicial... tornar a ser _gairebé_ el namekià original en refusionar-se amb en Cor Petit.

'Encara sense saber (no obstant) si el poder que aquest ésser adquiriria seria suficient per salvar el món d'aquella terrible desgràcia'. Molt es temia que res podrien fer davant d'aquell nou enemic que ja els assetjava.

– Has canviat, Cor Petit – va dir en Totpoderós abans de fusionar-s'hi. El jove ja li havia posat la mà sobre el pit per procedir amb allò – T'han desaparegut els mals sentiments... Si ens fusionem, ja no ens haurem de separar mai més...

En Popo ho havia observat completament corprès. 'Era l'adéu al seu senyor'. I no obstant havia pregat que sobrevisqués al nou namekià, que conservava l'aspecte intacte d'en Cor Petit.

– Ja no sóc ni Déu ni en Cor Petit – Havia reflexionat aquest – Sóc un nàmek i ni tan sols recordo com em dic –. Era és clar una manera de parlar. No recordava qui havia estat en inici, abans de separar-se de Kamisama, perquè ara era una persona completament diferent de llavors. Aquell ésser primari havia estat qui havia donat pas a dos éssers com en Totpoderós i el seu pare, però ell era algú que havia adquirit els records del malvat rei dels dimonis i que, no obstant, després no només havia canviat, sinó que havia accedit a fusionar-se amb en Nail. 'Dins seu hi convivien diversos jo'.

Fins i tot notava que en l'energia que havia adoptat d'en Totpoderós, hi havia també matisos que fins llavors havia desconegut. 'Què seria allò?'.

Fos com fos no podia despistar-se. 'Havia d'anar a trobar aquell terrible monstre del qual li havia parlat l'home que ara formava part del seu mateix ésser'.

En un gest poc propi d'en Cor Petit, va acomiadar-se amablement del senyor Popo.

.

– Ara ja no t'amagues, closca pigada...? – En Cor Petit s'havia traslladat volant fins a la ciutat en què ara el monstre desconegut eliminava un a un tots els seus habitants. Només quedaven peces de roba pel carrer. Talment com si algú els hagués fet desaparèixer...

El fill de Katatsu, aquell que era el namekià original, va mirar el seu enemic amb sorpresa i angunia. Es tractava d'un monstre amb força forma d'insecte, que arrossegava un home molt espantat amb una sola mà.

En Cor Petit va preferir esperar un moment abans de reaccionar. 'A que s'enfrontava exactament?'. En la seva vida mai havia vist res igual. L'enemic va clavar la seva fastigosa cua, acabada en punxa, a l'home que demanava pietat i d'aquesta manera va absorbir-ne els teixits fins a què, després de deixar-li la pell arrugada com una figa, aquesta va acabar per desaparèixer. 'Era allò el que havia fet a tots i cadascun dels habitants d'aquella ciutat'.

En Cor Petit estava encara en xoc. 'Mai abans havia conegut un rival que desprengués una energia tan estranya'.

– Mira-te'l bé – va dir la bèstia que va deixar en Cor Petit parat en parlar – Que ara et toca a tu! Cor Petit, gran rei dels dimonis.

'Com sabia qui era? O millor qui havia estat fins feia tan sols uns minuts'.

Va somriure amb aire desafiant. El fet que hagués eliminat totes les persones d'aquella ciutat en el fons l'afavoria ara a ell. 'Podria lluitar-hi al màxim de les seves possibilitats'.

Però continuava volent saber qui era i que pretenia. 'Com absorbia l'energia vital de les persones d'aquella manera tan cruenta'.

– Hu, hu, hu – va riure l'insecte monstruós – Lluites força bé... És clar que encara no he aconseguit tota la perfecció del meu cos.

– La perfecció del teu cos...? – va preguntar del tot parat el namekià – Per això xucles la gent?... Així et perfecciones?

Aquell monstre s'havia enviat ell mateix a aquella època a través d'aquella segona màquina del temps, que els altres havien localitzat amb la Bulma, i assegurava ara que xuclava l'energia dels demés per fer-se més i més fort. 'En Cor Petit maldava per treure'n l'entrellat'.

De sobte un dels seus atacs, va desconcentrar-lo. Li acabava de llançar el kamehameha tan propi d'en Son Goku. 'I no només això, en Cor Petit va adonar-se amb espant que dins d'aquell rival hi havia diverses energies: la d'en Goku, però també la seva, la d'en Vegeta i la d'enemics com en Freezer i el seu pare'.

Va esquivar-lo en un primer moment, però immediatament va ser atacat de nou i amb força per aquell insecte. 'Tenia un pla, però era arriscat'.

– T'he xuclat la vida! – va afirmar en Cèl·lula, com es deia el monstre, triomfador. Acabava d'absorbir-li tota l'energia d'un braç.

– Aaaaaah! Me l'has clavat el braç! – va afirmar el Cor Petit amb dolor.

– I què, que sigui el braç? Xuclaré tota l'energia del teu esplèndid i fortíssim cos...!

El namekià va aconseguir desfer-se'n, però en Cèl·lula igualment va creure's guanyador. Amb el braç d'aquella manera, no podria defensar-se més.

Per això va acabar explicant-li qui era i per què tenia l'energia d'en Son Goku i d'en Freezer.

'Li havia donat vida la computadora del Doctor Gero'. Amb les cèl·lules dels millors guerrers i fins i tot després que aquest morís. Venia d'una època futura on havia eliminat el Trunks per ocupar ell la seva màquina del temps. Era una línia del temps diferent de la d'en Trunks que coneixien i de la seva. 'Però pel que semblava el fill d'en Vegeta també havia viatjat al passat per avisar-los del perill dels enemics en aquell altre temps'.

– En el futur on vaig començar a actuar, l'A-17 i l'A-18 no hi eren. No sé si els havia guanyat aquell noi, en Trunks... – va relatar-li – Però, per sort, en Trunks tenia una màquina del temps. El vaig eliminar i vaig venir a buscar l'A-17 i l'A-18. Ara ja ho saps...

'Si arribava a la perfecció tindria una força terrible, inimaginable'.

.

La Nasu havia volat de tornada a casa del Follet Tortuga amb en Trunks i en Son Gohan, amb els quals (i en companyia de la Bulma) havia descobert aquell estrany ou i la segona màquina del temps. Gairebé havien arribat a l'illa quan, no obstant, ella havia preferit continuar volant sense rumb.

– No véns? – va preguntar-li en Trunks en veure que no els seguia i que ja feia estona que no havia dit res.

Ella va mirar-lo en resposta.

– Crec que m'anirà bé fer com el teu pare i esbarallar-me amb alguna roca... o muntanya... – va admetre amb la mirada reflexiva i trista. 'Que més voldria que ser allà, donant-li la mà a en Goku fins que es recuperés'. Però no era el seu lloc – No us preocupeu per mi.

Va guinyar-los l'ull, mentre s'allunyava. En Son Gohan s'havia quedat pensatiu al respecte. Ell que era només un nen, podia entendre que alguna cosa passava amb aquella noia que tan diferent havia estat a Nàmek.

Ambdós, ja sense la Nasu, van dirigir-se, però, a l'illa d'en Follet Tortuga sense gaires més explicacions. A casa del mestre Mutenroshi els seus amics ja els esperaven amb les terribles notícies que la Bulma havia descobert a la tele.

– Vols dir que pot ser obra de la bestiola que va sortir de la closca...? – va preguntar alertat en Krilín. 'Acabaven, a més, de detectar la terrible i estranya energia que el monstre desprenia a quilòmetres de distància'.

– Ho vaig a comprovar... – va afirmar en Trunks espantat.

– Jo també vindré – Estava disposat en Son Gohan. 'Però la seva mare no hi estava d'acord'. Era perillós i el seu fillet havia de quedar-se a casa... estudiant i pendent de la malaltia que mantenia el Goku al llit. 'No se'n volia separar llavors'.

– Son Gohan – va acceptar en Trunks – Us heu de quedar aquí per defensar en Goku si arriben els androides. Hi puc anar sol.

I no obstant en Krilín havia acabat sent qui l'acompanyés.

.

Com en Vegeta, la Nasu des del lloc on havia començat a entrenar, va notar que alguna cosa estranya passava en la zona on ara se sentia més forta que mai l'energia d'en Cor Petit. 'Encara que aleshores hagués disminuït considerablement'.

– ... però per què vas triar aquesta època? – preguntava ara en Cor Petit amb el braç completament destrossat.

– Doncs... la màquina del temps estava programada per venir aquí. Només vaig tocar el botó.

Mentre parlaven l'energia d'una tercera persona havia aparegut al cel. Si bé els altres eren més lluny d'allà, a ella no li havia costat més de cinc minuts aparèixer-hi a tota velocitat.

Va aterrar per sorpresa dels dos contrincants. 'Horroritzant-se en veure l'estat del braç d'en Cor Petit, totalment arrugat... com si algú li hagués absorbit la majoria de teixits i ossos'.

– Cor Petit... – Podia detectar en l'energia del namekià que ja no era ben bé ell. 'Havia canviat'. Com en Krilín els hi havia explicat que passaria. Com ella havia imaginat.

El guerrer va mirar-la un instant, abans de centrar tota la seva atenció en l'enemic: – Aparta't... – Havia dit simplement.

Tot i veure'l en aquelles males condicions, va decidir obeir-lo. 'Li havia llegit un tipus nou de seguretat en la mirada'.

Va veure de seguida que havia tingut raó.

– Ja. Tu deus ser la Nasu... – va dir el monstre amb un somriure gens amable.

La noia va posar-se immediatament en guàrdia: – Com ho saps?

– Sé moltes coses jo... – va afirmar mirant-la amb anticipació. 'Anava a absorbir també l'energia de la noia, després de fer-ho amb en Cor Petit'. Però aquest tenia amagat un as a la màniga, que li impediria fer-ho.

Va arrencar-se el braç d'una estrebada i, acte seguit, va fer-ne aparèixer un altre de completament nou.

La Nasu va observar-lo amb aire de victòria: – Podies haver-ho dit abans, començava a preocupar-me.

– M'ha donat molta informació – va dir tocant-se el braç nou. I llavors va dirigir-se exclusivament a en Cèl·lula: – No et puc permetre arribar a la perfecció total del cos... Encara que també portis sang meva... Has badat molt, mira que no adonar-te que el braç se'm pot reproduir...!

Un instant d'enfrontament més tard, arribaven en Trunks i en Krilín.

– ... és un monstre... – va exclamar horroritzat el fill de la Bulma.

'Ni s'ho imaginava'.

En Cèl·lula, pel que havien dit els nois, també s'acabava d'adonar llavors que en Goku era viu. La història era força diferent de com la coneixia.

El futur havia canviat.

– Però sigui com sigui, aconseguiré incorporar-me l'A-17 i l'A-18. Ja ho veureu! No cal que intenteu evitar que arribi a la perfecció! – va cridar – Només un de vosaltres podria lluitar amb possibilitats, contra l'A-17 i l'A-18... i és en Cor Petit!

La mossegada del sol que havia fet a continuació els havia encegat prou com per poder fugir. 'Tenia totes les de perdre contra en Cor Petit en aquell moment. Però amb la incorporació dels androides, o ni que tan sols aconseguís pujar la seva energia a base d'absorbir altres humans, la lluita aniria molt diferent'.

– Merda... – va cridar la Nasu. Aquell monstre d'en Cèl·lula acabava d'escapar-se als seus nassos.

Després de la ràbia inicial d'en Cor Petit, havien notat com ara les energies d'en Ten Shin Han i en Vegeta s'hi apropaven. 'Devien anar allà, com ells, per tal de saber qui era l'enemic que els amenaçava amb aquella barreja d'energies tan summament particular'.

– L'hauria d'haver liquidat sense dubtar... – va expressar el namekià, abans de jurar que s'amagués on s'amagués el trobaria.

La Nasu que també havia mirat cel enllà, desplaçant-se uns metres fins i tot, per comprovar que efectivament el monstre no s'havia quedat a la vora, va girar-se amb ànim de calmar la situació. 'O potser és que no va poder resistir-se a jugar de nou amb aquella poca paciència que es tenien mútuament?'.

– Així que el príncep dels dimonis ha aconseguit el seu poder absolut, eh? – va dir-li desenfadada – O n'eres el rei? Tinc mala memòria pels títols inventats... – I no obstant el somriure que va dedicar-li era amable, tant com en sabia almenys.

– No m'emprenyis, vols? – va continuar enrabiat en Cor Petit... i no obstant res acabava de ser com era fins llavors.

– És broma, home. No m'ho tinguis en compte... No he pogut evitar-ho...– va exclamar. La princesa l'hi havia tocat lleugerament la capa, com aquell que treu importància a l'anterior comentari, però llavors els dos van apartar-se de cop.

– No has volgut evitar-ho... – va corregir-la, mirant com ella es premia la mà amb cara de dolor. Va dedicar-li una lleugera expressió guanyadora. 'Se n'havia donat perfectament. Havia estat tan enrabiat que probablement hagués generat energia per si sol'.

Acabava de passar-li la corrent. A força volts.

– Au... M'acabo d'enrampar!

En Trunks estava perdut en els seus pensaments, però en Krilín se'ls mirava aleshores entre divertit i confós. 'Pel que semblava aquells dos eren un pou de sorpreses: qui els hi hauria dit (anys abans) que ambdós podien comportar-se mínimament com a part de la colla?'.

El cert era, però, que en Krilín va observar ben bé com poc després, amb l'arribada d'en Ten Shin Han, ambdós evitaven ni tan sols mirar-se. 'Què estava passant allà?'.

En Cor Petit, que acabava de descobrir que, de sobte, hi havia coses que l'incomodaven d'aquella animadversió que sentia cap a la Nasu, va esperar que també fes acte de presència en Vegeta, per tal d'explicar-los tot el que sabia de l'enemic definitiu.

– Seria terrible. Per a la Terra... I també per a tots els planetes de l'univers... – va concloure en Cor Petit davant la negativa d'en Vegeta a destruir els androides abans que en Cèl·lula els absorbís – Recordeu que també té sang d'en Freezer i el seu pare...

– Sempre feu plans esquifits – va insistir el saiyan de mala gana – Si es vol unir amb algú, deixeu-lo fer! Hi haurà menys adversaris, i per tant, menys feina...

'Ja s'ocuparia ell de superar el límit dels superguerrers'.

Tots s'havien quedat parats amb aquella afirmació. 'Podia superar la força d'un superguerrer, en Vegeta?'.

La única solució que veien, Vegeta a banda, era buscar aquell monstre i evitar com fos que absorbís l'A-17 i l'A-18. El príncep saiyajin va desaparèixer en l'aire, disposat a fer-se més fort. 'Trobaria la manera de superar-se'.

En Krilín i en Trunks tornarien al laboratori destruït del Doctor Gero. 'Hi havien de trobar l'habitació subterrània on creixia l'embrió del que seria el Cèl·lula d'aquell temps'. No arribaria a veure la llum del sol.

En Cor Petit buscaria on s'amagava el que havia vingut del futur. I ho faria acompanyat d'en Ten Shin Han i la Nasu.

– Si no el trobeu – Els hi havia dit en Krilín abans de marxar en direcció al laboratori – Veniu a Cal Follet Tortuga. Potser el podrem localitzar veient les notícies de la tele...

– D'acord – va assegurar-li la Nasu. – Però el buscarem bé abans... – va afegir tocant el braç d'en Cor Petit en un signe de companyerisme. Aquesta vegada va ser ell qui va apartar-se. 'No li havia agradat mai el contacte amb els altres'.

La recerca se'ls presentava difícil i infructífera.

.

Més tard en Krilín i en Trunks s'havien dirigit ja de tornada del laboratori del Doctor Gero, després de destruir-lo i trobar uns plànols que podien donar-los les pistes per cercar el punt feble dels androides. En Krilín aniria a Corporació Capsula, per tal d'entregar els papers a la Bulma, que era l'única que els podia estudiar amb coneixement.

Però en Trunks pretenia buscar el seu pare per entrenar-s'hi. 'Ell també volia provar de superar el nivell del superguerrer'.

– ... Ho... ho trobo bé, però em sembla que en Vegeta no es voldrà entrenar amb tu... – va raonar en Krilín.

– Jo, sent com és, tampoc no m'hi vull entrenar... – va confessar el noi - ... però s'avança molt més intentant emular algú que no entrenant-se sol, i el pare també ho sap...

.

– No hi ha res a fer...! – Es lamentava en Ten Shin Han – Detecta l'energia i té temps de fugir. I si frenem l'energia, no podem anar de pressa...

La Nasu i en Cor Petit estaven tan desesperats com ell.

.

Mentrestant (fins i tot hores després) en Cèl·lula continuava, sense por, sembrant el pànic per allà on passava: amb l'únic objectiu d'absorbir l'A-17 i l'A-18 per arribar a la seva forma perfecta.

– Ho heu notat? – En Cor Petit es referia a la força vital d'aquell monstre.

– Ara no – va afirmar en Ten Shin Han – Però no fa gaire que he sentit la seva energia...

– Hem d'evitar que es transformi en el complet... sigui com sigui... – repetia el namekià.

El més a prop que havien estat d'atrapar-lo, havia sigut quan en Krilín (que havia agafat una drecera per anar a casa del Follet Tortuga) s'hi havia hagut d'enfrontar després d'haver entregat els plànols a Corporació Capsula. 'Havia salvat una noia i el seu germà petit'. I en Cor Petit l'havia salvat a ell.

Però el maleït androide havia estat prou llest per tornar-se a escapar.

– Et trobes bé, Krilín? – Va preguntar-li la Nasu en veure'l encastat contra la nau que pilotava la jove que havia salvat.

– Sí, gràcies.

Només els quedava anar a casa del Follet Tortuga i esperar. 'Aquell monstre sabia camuflar a la perfecció la seva energia'.

.

Quan havien arribat allà, a l'illa d'en Mutenroshi, i havien pogut encendre la tele, s'havien adonat que ja atacava el districte sud.

La Nasu va mirar-se la televisió, aquell aparell que tan estrany trobava, des de lluny. Al pis de dalt d'aquella casa encara dormia un cada vegada menys malalt Son Goku.

Va sortir fora amb pesar. Passés el que passés, els altres li ho dirien. Va mirar en dalt, just on hi havia la finestra de l'habitació en què s'estava en Goku. Va sobrevolar la teulada amb compte i va entrar-hi per la finestra. 'Havia de veure'l'.

Només volia veure'l.

En Son Goku dormia aleshores com si estigués en pau amb si mateix. 'Gairebé amb aire d'haver-se recuperat'.

Ella va atrevir-se a tocar-li els cabells despentinats i el rostre en una carícia culpable. 'Tot el que passava era terriblement confós'.

– Et trobo a faltar, Kakarot – va dir-li quasi a l'orella. – No saps com et necessiten tots. Com puc ser tan egoista de voler-te per mi sola, eh? – va riure, sentint-se tan dèbil com en Vegeta creuria que era si l'atrapava mai en aquella situació.

Tan distreta estava en recordar cadascun dels moments compartits i de les mirades dedicades a l'altre, que no va escoltar els passos d'algú pujant l'escala.

Va girar-se, amb cert sobresalt, en adonar-se que havien obert la porta. El cor va encongir-se-li per moments, quasi sense voler: la Xixi era davant la porta amb un bugader d'aigua per abaixar la febre al seu marit i se la mirava amb la ràbia pujant-li dels punys cap a la mirada.

'La Nasu va intuir que esclataria en odi cap a ella'.

– Què fas tu aquí? – va demanar-li la terrícola, contenint la ràbia, amb els punys tancats – Que vols d'ell? – va preguntar sense deixar llavors de mirar-la. Per increïble que fos en ella, la Xixi no cridava, però així encara transmetia una ràbia pitjor. Una de veritable i impotent.

La Nasu no va intentar amagar-se'n: – Veure si estava bé... – va acceptar amb el cor en un puny.

I la Xixi va horroritzar-se encara més, pràcticament li saltaven les llàgrimes d'impotència. Hi havia amor en aquella mirada. 'Aquella dona alienígena estimava el _seu_ Goku i ho feia sincerament'.

– Com t'atreveixes a...? – va començar ara sí a cridar, sense saber ben bé de què estaven parlant allà. 'Sense saber quina era exactament l'acusació que volia fer-li'.

– Ho sento.

– Ho sents? – La Xixi no podia creure's que aquella dona acabés de demanar-li perdó. – Que significa que ho sents? – Ella mateixa es negava a admetre que ho sabia, que s'imaginava part de tot el que ells dos havien compartit a les seves esquenes. I el pitjor és que s'adonava que un home com en Son Goku no feia allò de forma premeditada.

'Tot el que hagués passat entre ells, no era el caprici d'un marit que pretengués enganyar-la. Era el sentiment de dues persones que havien creuat tard les seves vides'.

I havia estat tard, perquè ella havia voltat el món i entrenat amb ímpetu ja feia molts anys, amb l'únic objectiu de fer complir una promesa a aquell home. 'Havia estat massa ingènua?'.

I si havia fet que les coses prenguessin un camí equivocat?. 'Va recordar el moment en què la Baba va desvelar-los-hi qui era la tsufur desconeguda, quan en Goku acabava d'emprendre el viatge a Nàmek'.

– _Ja us vaig dir que jo a aquesta noieta la coneixia – va riure la bruixa – Que m'era familiar, vaja. O heu subestimat els meus poders?_

– _Què vols dir? – va preguntar-li en aquell moment el seu germà._

– _Que feia molt temps que l'esperava. – va mirar-los exagerant el moment de continguda expectació. – Bé, i ella feia molt temps que esperava en Son Goku._

– _Parla! – va dir la Xixi que, de sobte, tenia un molt mal pressentiment al cos._

– _En Goku ha de complir amb part del seu destí. – va respondre l'endevina encara misteriosament.– Els de la seva raça esperen que ho faci. Bé, ella almenys._

– Jo sóc... sóc la seva esposa... m'escoltes? – va advertir-li la Xixi, encara aferrant-se a l'amor que sentia per aquell guerrer – No deixaré que me'l prenguis – va reconèixer rendida en veu prou alta perquè (n'estava segura la Nasu) tot allò se sentís al pis de baix. – No ho deixaré, sents?

– No és la meva intenció – va respondre llavors la Nasu en un to dur que directament la transportava en temps en què el seu comportament havia estat purament saiyajin. – I ara si em disculpes...

Va intentar esquivar-la i sortir per la porta, però la Xixi no podia quedar-se tan tranquil·la així com així: – Em dones la teva paraula que no tornaràs a acostar-te a en Son Goku?

La Nasu aquesta vegada va sentir-se ferida en l'orgull. 'Una altra promesa... que, és clar, la mare d'en Son Gohan utilitzaria a favor seu sempre que pogués'.

– No sé ni perquè et molestes a intentar confiar en la paraula d'algú com jo, Xixi – va dir encara més durament que abans – Si el que vols és que jo també faci una promesa. No, no la faré. Però ell sí la va fer, recordes? I és un home de paraula...

Li dolia recordar que era només per un estúpid i infantil malentès, que en Son Goku havia deixat de ser feia molt temps un home lliure. 'Almenys prou lliure com per escollir _allò_'.

La Xixi no va saber que més dir. Però tampoc va caldre. 'Va preguntar-se si, com en el tema dels androides, i la malaltia d'en Son Goku, el destí també era canviant i convuls'.

Havia ella desafiat el futur que, en un passat, havia predit l'endevina? O no havia estat ben bé un futur allò que havia vist la Baba a la bola de cristall?. 'En realitat, pel poc que sabia la Xixi, que la Nasu l'hagués esperat durant anys no implicava que estigués escrit enlloc que en Goku havia d'acabar amb ella'.

'O d'això intentava convèncer-se'. No havia volgut saber res més del que havia insinuat la Baba en la seva presència, durant el viatge d'ells a Nàmek.

Ella (la Xixi) també – com feien tots els amics d'en Son Goku amb allò dels androides – estava disposada a desafiar el futur. 'O potser ni tan sols caldria?'.

– Espera... – va dir-li a la Nasu quan aquesta sortia per la porta. Necessitava assegurar-se que no perdria de cap de les maneres al seu marit.

Acte seguit van escoltar-se les veus del pis d'abaix. 'Semblava que tots plegats sortien a algun lloc'.

– _No sé si és una bona idea. Però per provar-ho... – admetia en aquell instant el Cor Petit. _

La Xixi ja no va poder mantenir aquella conversa. Va adonar-se que tots els sentits de la Nasu eren al pis de baix. I va veure-hi alguna altra cosa a la mirada. Quelcom confús que, en aquell instant, va ser incapaç de reconèixer.

Es traslladarien a bord d'una de les naus de Corporació Capsula, que ja hi havia a l'illa, per tal d'atrapar en Cèl·lula sense que aquest en sentís abans l'energia. 'O així almenys ho havia proposat en Iamxa'.

– Véns? – va escoltar la Xixi (des del pis de dalt) que preguntava en Krilín.

– És clar – va respondre la Nasu amb recuperada empatia – No pensava deixar-vos sols.

– Ja – va remugar en Cor Petit, abans que tots plegats pugessin a la nau. – En Cèl·lula és un androide molt llest... – va afegir després – Potser ens hi acostarem. Però i si aconsegueix amagar-se?

– Doncs res... el continuem buscant... no? – va fer la Nasu resignada.

'Un dels principals problemes que tenien era que, després de la fusió entre Déu i Cor Petit, ja no hi havia Boles de Drac per ressuscitar a absolutament ningú'.

.

.

La Bulma mentrestant s'esforçava ordinador en mà, i fent un detallat anàlisis dels plànols que li havia entregat en Krilín, en trobar el punt dèbil dels androides.

Va sospirar. I llavors va aixecar-se de la cadira amb un crit de triomf. 'Havia aconseguit esbrinar que podia construir un comandament per tal de destruir-los'.

– Has fet plorar el nen – va advertir-li el seu pare amb un somriure comprensiu – L'has despertat!

– Ho tinc, pare. Ja ho tinc – va respondre-li satisfeta.

Es posaria a construir aquell petit comandament de seguida. Amb l'aparell podrien activar un dispositiu que tant l'A-17 com l'A-18 duien al seu interior. Si els desconnectaven, seria molt fàcil destruir-los després. 'Bufar i fer ampolles'.

.

Va despertar-se com aquell que ha dormit molt. Com si s'hagués llevat tard en un plàcid matí de diumenge. 'Se sentia ple de força, però també bastant tocat per totes les converses que havia pogut sentir des de la seva inconsciència'.

Una nova amenaça queia sobre la Terra. 'I ell havia fet molt mal a la Xixi'. La seva muller no s'havia mogut del seu costat en tot aquell temps, i ell en canvi no aconseguia deixar de sentir allò per la Nasu. Gairebé li cremava l'estómac quan pensava en la princesa saiyan i tots els moments que havien compartit. 'Tots els instants que ella havia estat rude i valenta i que ho havia estat per ell... com quan l'havia intentat salvar de l'A-19, en ple atac de cor'.

Les seves veus li ressonaven al cap. Les dels malsons on elles afirmaven haver-los-hi causat aquell profund dolor, però també les vertaderes: aquelles que havia pogut escoltar no feia pas tantes hores... en aquella habitació... quan la Xixi havia atrapat a la jove saiyan observant-lo en soledat.

– _Jo sóc... sóc la seva esposa... m'escoltes? – va advertir la Xixi, encara aferrant-se a l'amor que sentia per aquell guerrer – No deixaré que me'l prenguis. _

Ja hi havia renunciat. Però no podia fer res per canviar els seus sentiments. En veritat sí sentia un gran respecte i estima per la Xixi, però no era el mateix sentiment que el portava a sentir-se partit en dos lluny de la decidida i intrèpida Nasu, com ell pensava en ella aleshores.

– _Ens has fet mal, Son Goku – tornava a parlar la Nasu, el rostre de la qual envellia horriblement per moments – No compleixes les teves promeses. Ens has fet mal... – repetia. _

Aquell malson se li havia repetit gairebé en bucle durant la seva dolorosa convalescència. No podia parar de pensar en la Xixi, en la Nasu... en tots aquells a qui mai havia cregut perjudicar... Però que ara no obstant estaven en perill perquè era ell, només ell, l'únic que atreia (una vegada i una altra) aquells monstres a la Terra.

'En Cor Petit, fill del malvat Satanàs, en Raditz, en Vegeta, en Nappa, en Freezer i el seu pare... la mateixa Nasu'. Tots ells l'havien buscat a ell en arribar a la Terra.

Com ara ho feien els androides i aquell monstre anomenat Cèl·lula. 'I ja no li quedava ni tan sols el consol de ser completament sincer amb els seus'.

I no només per l'amor que sentia per la Nasu, també per l'amor que sentia per la baralla... per fer-se més fort i superar-se a ell mateix. 'Tots aquells sentiments saiyajins que s'acumulaven ara en la ment d'un home que havia cregut ser un bon terrestre'.

L'explosió de ràbia a Nàmek, que l'havia dut a convertir-se en superguerrer, també l'havia apartat definitivament del nen que havia estat i l'havia convertit inexorablement en l'home que era. 'En el saiyajin que s'havia resistit a acceptar ser'.

– Segueixes sent l'home més sincer que hi ha – Li havia dit la Nasu una vegada.

_En Goku l'havia mirat aquella vegada amb un nus a l'estómac. I ella havia continuat parlant llavors, observant com el sol sortia lentament: – Ets la persona més sincera de l'univers, Son Goku. Tots ho diuen. Sap que mantindràs aquella promesa passi el que passi._

'Pensava mantenir-la?'. Ell sempre havia estat un home de paraula.

Sense adonar-se'n gaire havia saltat de la finestra del pis de dalt a la platja i llançava ja rabiosos kamehamehas a l'aigua, provocant autèntics tsunamis.

'Havia de complir la seva paraula'. No podia decebre llavors la Xixi, amb aquella amenaça planant sobre tots els seus caps.

'Potser després... És clar, després d'en Cèl·lula... quan l'haguessin mort, potser llavors trobaria la manera de fer-ho: de seguir al seu cor'. Es debatia entre el compromís adquirit i el desig que es resistia a enterrar en l'oblit.

En aquells moments, la Xixi no es mereixia res més que l'amor i comprensió que ell gairebé mai havia sabut donar-li. 'Era curiós que ho veiés ara, que tan a prop estava ja d'una altra persona'.

La seva muller s'acabava d'adonar, dins la casa, que en Goku era a la sorra, generant aquelles onades gegants. 'Estava bé, el seu Goku era viu i estava bé'.

Va saltar també de dalt a baix, amb en Follet Tortuga al darrere, per abraçar-lo. Ell no s'hi va oposar.

Sabia el mal que podia fer-li si trencava amb tot allò. 'I fos com fos aquell no era l'instant adequat'. Abans havia d'entrenar prou per salvar-los d'en Cèl·lula.

I després podria escollir ser egoista o conformar-se. 'No era una elecció que li pertoqués realitzar llavors'.

– Goku – va llançar-se-li als braços amb entusiasme. 'Ell va somriure agraït'.

– Xixi... Has estat molt preocupada, oi que sí? – va dir subjectant-la. Quasi emocionant-se en comprendre el dolor d'aquella dona que malgrat tot no podia estimar d'aquella altra manera angoixant que a estones l'ofegava – Però no pateixis més. Ara ja estic bé, entesos?

– Ho dius de debò, Goku? – la dona es resistia a no preocupar-se més pel seu estat de salut, i ell podia fer-se a la idea (per tot el que havia sentit mentre somiava) del fart de patir que s'havia fet ella.

– Sí. Perdona les molèsties que t'he causat. – va mirar-la seriosament un instant – Que et sembla això? – va somriure-li després, fent-la girar a l'aire una vegada. 'Mai podria agrair-li prou tot el que havia fet per ell'. Va sentir-se egoista i mesquí. Però el riure de la Xixi va fer-lo riure a ell. 'Era la mare d'en Son Gohan i una dona genial malgrat tot'. I ell li havia donat la seva paraula. – Ara ja estic completament curat.

En despistar-se, ella va enlairar-se més del compte, però en Son Goku va aconseguir agafar-la quan ja queia. 'Fingint ara alegria per ella, va sentir-se el pitjor home de l'univers'. Però era tot el que se sentia amb forces per oferir-li llavors.

– Que contenta que estic... – Tots els maldecaps per la trobada amb la Nasu s'havien esfumat (almenys temporalment) del cap de la Xixi en veure el seu marit dempeus.

La perspectiva de prendre una decisió després de derrotar en Cèl·lula s'esfumava a mesura que la Xixi continuava gairebé plorant d'alegria en veure'l curat.

'Quina mena de persona podria trair-la d'aquella manera?'. En secret va odiar (encara que fos per un sol i llarg instant) la seva herència saiyajin.

Va canviar el rostre alegre però pensatiu, per un de més preocupat quan en Follet Tortuga va interrompre'ls.

– Si en Vegeta tan fort com és ara, no els ha pogut guanyar, jo no podria tampoc... – va acceptar davant la preocupació del seu mestre – I jo també m'he proposat superar la força d'un superguerrer...!

.

– T'has d'estar una mica més a casa! – va pregar-li la Xixi quan va veure'l vestir-se al pis de dalt pocs minuts després. – Go...Go –ku. Ja vols lluitar? Així, moriràs! – Insistia amb por.

– Si després d'entrenar-me un any no ho aconsegueixo... Hi renunciaré! – va admetre.

– Un any? – va expressar sorprès en Follet Tortuga – Si... trigues tant...

– No passa res. – va aclarir-los en Son Goku – Hi ha un lloc on un any passa en un dia –. Es tractava d'una habitació del santuari de Déu.

Havia de demanar un esforç més a la Xixi.

– Xixi... També em vull endur en Son Gohan, entesos? – va imaginar-se que es posaria d'un humor de mil dimonis, però fins i tot en allò la seva dona va sorprendre'l en aquell moment.

– Que... Deus fer broma... – va començar a parlar enfadada – És clar que... Digui el que digui, te l'enduràs... Que hi farem... – I llavors l'havia colpejat carinyosament a la galta – Ja que te l'emportes, fes-ne un home fort!

En Son Goku va somriure.

Però la Xixi tenia la seva pròpia idea de _perquè_ tocava que, una muller compromesa com ella, cedís en aquell punt llavors.

– ... però ... – va començar a parlar. Hi havia pensat molt des de la discussió que havia tingut amb la Nasu – Quan acabeu de lluitar amb els androides, deixaràs que en Son Gohan estudiï... – va dir primer – I... a més a més, començaràs a treballar!

No podia fer res més que acceptar. 'I acceptava així mateix que continuaria sent el seu espòs passés el que passés'. Era el que ella li estava demanant, encara que fos amb unes altres paraules.

– Tracte fet! – va fer segur – Gràcies.

Va saber-se vençut. Potser la única persona de l'univers que podia vèncer-lo en res era la seva pròpia muller.

Va agafar-la pels braços, i ella va acostar-s'hi per fer-li un lleuger petó als llavis.

– Ets fantàstica... – va exclamar amb aire pensatiu – A reveure!

Va pensar en allò que una vegada li havia dit la Nasu. 'En aquella mateixa platja'.

– _No diguis rucades – va mirar-lo ella – Tu ets una persona meravellosa, que continuarà malgrat tot al seu costat. No trencaràs la promesa de viure-hi fins que la mort us separi. No la vas trencar ni morint-te una vegada. Vas trigar... – va raonar la Nasu – Però vas tornar al seu costat. Ella ha de valorar-ho, segur. Segons expliquen va esperar-te durant anys de petita, no renunciarà a tu així com així._

– _Llavors... tu faries el mateix? – va insistir en Goku. 'Ni ell entenia per què li demanava allò de nou'. No tenia sentit._

– _Sí... Pensa-hi, Goku. En cas que la Xixi realment pensi que és possible que tu i jo... – va respondre-li. La Nasu se'n sentia tan culpable com ell. _

'Però ja li havia dit llavors ell: l'amor que sentien no era un accident. No podia ser-ho'. Per prohibit que estigués.

.

Va desaparèixer amb el canvi de lloc instantani i va aparèixer just en la nau amb què els seus amics es desplaçaven per aconseguir (per fi) localitzar en Cèl·lula.

'Sabia que no seria fàcil trobar-se-la'. Però aleshores ja només podien pensar en una cosa: el combat que es preparava. I no obstant... una vegada més el canvi de lloc instantani li havia jugat la mala passada d'aparèixer-se-li just darrere. Va fixar-se en un parell de pigues del seu braç abans d'avançar endavant per a què tots s'adonessin de la seva arribada.

– Son Goku... – va fer de sobte en Cor Petit.

– Goku! – va cridar en Iamxa, mentre en Krilín encara es lamentava del fet que el seu amic no fos allà. 'N'havia estat parlant llargament aquella estona'.

La Nasu va girar el cap a l'instant, contenint la respiració i l'alegria que també ella sentia: – Kakarot... – va murmurar inconscientment en mirar-lo.

En Krilín, en adonar-se del que realment passava, s'havia acabat llançant als braços del seu amic, amb l'emoció i les llàgrimes com a protagonistes. `Tots l'havien trobat a faltar'.

– Papa... – va anomenar-lo per la seva banda en Son Gohan.

La resta s'acabaven de retrobar amb l'amic i l'heroi. En Gohan simplement abraçava el seu pare, mentre aquest li regirava el cabell. I malgrat tot el que havia passat fins llavors, la Nasu continuava sentint-se afortunada amb el sol fet de tornar-lo a tenir davant.

Va esforçar-se a tancar els ulls, per no fer de l'emoció una expressió d'amor massa òbvia.

– Ja estàs bé del tot? – Insistia en demanar en Son Gohan.

– Sí, però tinc gana. – Així de simple i complex a la vegada. En Son Goku era capaç d'omplir aquell petit espai de la nau amb emocions retrobades per tots i cadascun d'ells i a la següent frase deixar-los sense alè. Esmaperduts en comprovar de nou que una part d'ell seria eternament el noi que la Bulma i els altres havien conegut tants anys abans.

En adonar-se'n la Nasu va tenir unes ganes horribles de plorar. D'esbafar-se de tota aquella tensió acumulada, durant llargs i intensos moments d'incertesa. 'Però, encara que fos com a tribut al seu origen saiyajin, no va poder-ho fer'.

Simplement va avançar endavant, intentant mantenir-hi una distància que sabia prudent.

En Son Goku se'n va adonar i gairebé va agrair aquell gest. 'Després del que acabava de tornar a prometre a la Xixi, havia d'evitar jugar més amb foc'.

I una altra vegada va passar de la seriositat més absoluta a la brutal sinceritat.

– Ei, Cor Pansit – va expressar en fixar-se en el namekià assegut – Com anem?

En Cor Petit, a qui en Goku acabava de canviar el nom, va intentar mantenir la calma:

– No em canviïs el nom. Em pots dir Cor Petit, la base és la mateixa. – va remugar – I no te'n fotis, no tinc paciència per aquestes bromes. Ho saps. Vés molt en compte, Son Goku.

La Nasu no va tenir esma per riure-se'n. 'Hi havia alguna cosa brutalment sincera en la manera com havia reaccionat el namekià'. En Son Goku era capaç d'aquelles coses. De les reaccions més inesperades en les persones menys esperades. 'A vegades es preguntava si en seria de debò conscient'.

– Doncs, Cor Petit – va continuar en Goku com si res.

– Què vols? – va dir cansat el namekià.

– Tal com estic ara, sé segur que no puc derrotar ni els androides ni en Cèl·lula, Cor Petit – va dir davant de tots – Per això he decidit anar-me'n a entrenar amb en Son Gohan. Hi ha un lloc on en un dia es pot fer l'entrenament d'un any.

– On és això? – va qüestió en Iamxa davant el silenci dels altres.

– O sigui que vas cap a la sala de l'Esperit del Temps... – va endevinar en Cor Petit – Però ningú no ha pogut resistir un any sencer allà dins, ja ho saps. Em penso que només hi vas poder aguantar un mes tu.

– En Vegeta i en Trunks també vindran amb mi – va dir segur de poder-los convèncer – Estic convençut que ho suportaran.

– Comenceu a passar ara mateix. En Cèl·lula està assassinant molta gent... i cada cop és més poderós – va advertir-li en Cor Petit – Tindrem problemes de debò si aconsegueix unir-se a l'A-17. Serà massa tard.

Quasi va fregar el braç de la Nasu en moure's per la nau en direcció al seu fill.

Va donar-li la mà a en Gohan, que va assentir. I va posar-se els dos dits al front.

– Goku... digue'm la veritat – va demanar-li en Krilín – No tens por de trobar un enemic més fort que en Freezer, digues-m'ho... o bé en tens ganes?

El jove saiyan va somriure abans de teletransportar-se: – Totes dues coses.

– Quina imprudència, quan la gent mor a cabassos i la Terra s'enfronta amb el caos i la destrucció... – va reflexionar en Ten Shin Han.

– Això és genial – va contradir-lo en Krilín – En Goku no ha abandonat. Hem de tenir esperança, perquè ara té possibilitats de superar la força del superguerrer.

.

.

Segons després, en Son Goku convencia en Vegeta per entrar amb el seu fill en aquella sala estranya on un dia suposava tot un any d'entrenament.

– _Deixa'm tranquil, cap de suro – Li havia dit de bones a primeres – Desapareix. _

– _No diguis això – havia insistit, però, en Goku – No siguis tan groller. Sé d'un bon lloc per entrenar-nos. Hi ha una sala al santuari on podem fer l'entrenament de tot un any en un sol dia. _

– _De debò, Goku? – Havia afluixat el príncep davant les notícies que rebia. _

– _Sí. Vull que vinguis amb mi, Vegeta, et demano que m'acompanyis – va raonar en Goku en to pausat – Tu faràs el teu entrenament i jo faré el meu. _

En Trunks cansat de ser ignorat pel seu pare havia agraït primer i temut després que, en realitat, en aquella sala que deia en Son Goku haguessin d'entrar millor de dos en dos. 'Perquè li suposaria passar-se l'equivalent a tot un any amb un pare que l'ignorava i que constantment el mirava amb menyspreu'.

– Està bé – havia accedit en Vegeta minuts abans – Però jo hi entraré primer.

– Entesos.– Havia donat per acabada la conversa en Son Goku amb els cabells voleiant-li per la força que feia el vent en aquell indret remot de la Terra.

Els dos rivals s'havien observat un instant més (això sí) abans de donar completament per tancat aquell pacte.

En Goku podia veure i comprendre, en el seu rival, les semblances i les diferències amb la seva germana Nasu... i en Vegeta s'esforçava en ignorar el que representava l'altre per la seva germana. 'Va ser conscient que en Kakarot ni tan sols devia saber (i de saber-ho no hauria estat capaç d'entendre-ho) que en possessió seva havia estat una de les antany valuoses pedres precioses de la família reial de Vegetasei'.

Per disgust d'en Vegeta, una joia d'escàs valor allà on eren, però que a l'univers hagués estat ben valorada. El germà de la Nasu va seguir en Son Goku en el seu camí, ara volant, cap al palau de Déu. 'No era pel seu valor material o sentimental, el que l'havia fet enfurismar, en descobrir el destí que la seva germana havia triat per la pedra; sinó el fet que després d'anys i panys aquella joia l'hagués fet pensar en la seva quasi desconeguda mare'.

La dona que avergonyida pel naixement d'en Tarble havia acabat optant per perdre la vida en alguna missió de la que, en condicions normals, hagués sortit plenament airosa. 'Desconeixia fins on la Nasu tenia constància d'aquella història, però tampoc era com si tingués gens de ganes de parlar-ne'.

Per això a ell no havia d'importar-li en absolut el seu fill o la Bulma. 'Preocupar-se pels demés no era propi de bons guerrers de l'espai'. Fent-ho, podia acabar traint el seu propi origen, com tant a la lleugera havia acabat per fer la Nasu.

Havia arribat ara, però, l'hora de ser digne príncep dels guerrers: allà dins, en aquella sala de parets blanquíssimes i horitzó inexistent, superaria la força dels superguerrers.

– _Com se t'ha acudit enredar-me per començar aquest entrenament? – Havia preguntat abans d'entrar a la sala a en Kakarot – Si saps que el meu objectiu final ets tu... _

– _No puc derrotar en Cèl·lula tot sol... – havia explicat de fet en Goku, que no obstant ja no creia que en Vegeta suposés un perill en aquell sentit. _

– _Potser te'n penediràs... algun dia – l'havia amenaçat el príncep saiyan de totes maneres. _

Ni davant d'aquell repte, no pensava cedir una engruna de la seva dignitat com a hereu de tots els privilegis de la seva raça.

La sala era blanca, immensa, amb una gravetat superior a la de l'exterior i hi feia molta calor.

.

Per més que havien buscat a en Cèl·lula, la única opció havia estat tornar a l'illa d'en Follet Tortuga i esperar. 'Era impossible atrapar-lo perquè (una vegada i una altra) el monstre esborrava el rastre de la seva energia vital'.

Només podien tenir paciència. Esperar a què els dos saiyans i els seus respectius fills poguessin superar aquell límit que s'albirava com la seva última esperança.

I si calia, eliminar ells mateixos almenys un dels dos androides abans que fos massa tard i en Cèl·lula aconseguís la temuda perfecció. 'Només en Cor Petit podia intentar-ho'. O bé podien optar per esperar que la Bulma tingués el dispositiu que preparava a punt. 'Ja no faltava tant'.

Havien esperat tot un dia a l'illa d'en Follet Tortuga, pendents de les horribles notícies que apareixien per televisió.

Era de bon matí i, en aquell moment, gairebé tots dormien.

La Nasu pràcticament no havia pogut descansar. I menys quan pràcticament sense haver-se fet de dia, en Cor Petit havia engegat de nou la televisió... pendent de l'insecte fastigós d'en Cèl·lula.

Els terrícoles eren els únics que, en sacs de dormir a la sala principal d'aquella petita casa, semblaven poder conciliar el son.

– Desgraciada bèstia fastigosa...! – murmurava el namekià en veu baixa – Cèl·lula et...

La Nasu va somriure lleugerament des del sofà. 'Havia intentat dormir allà'. Ell era amb les cames creuades a terra, just davant de l'aparell de televisió.

– Ja sé que els namekians dormiu amb els ulls oberts... – va posar pau – Però així tampoc crec que descansis gens...

En Cor Petit va girar-se per dir-li alguna cosa, però ja no va poder-ho fer. 'Algú acabava d'arribar. No desprenia energia, però s'havien sentit passes amb claredat a l'exterior'.

– Els androides... – va suposar la Nasu, mirant-lo i sabent a l'instant que en Cor Petit pensava el mateix.

'Havien de despertar els altres'. I posar-se en guàrdia.

El namekià va ser el primer en sortir a l'exterior.

– Hola – van desafiar-lo els tres androides – Que hi ha en Son Goku?

– Com coneixíeu aquest lloc...? – va encertar a demanar un Krilín confús que amb prou feines s'havia acabat de llevar.

– I en Son Goku?

– Us penseu que us ho direm així com així? – va repreguntar-los-hi, amb la resposta explícita a la veu, en Cor Petit.

– No ho se... Si no ho dieu, us ho farem escopir per força – va assegurar-los l'A-17. 'S'havia cansat de jugar'.

– Entesos... Doncs, ja podeu començar – va assegurar-li de totes maneres en Cor Petit – Allà hi ha una illa deserta anem-hi – va proposar-li a continuació.

– Noi, noi – Va burlar-se'n l'androide – No n'escarmenteu... – 'Ja els havia apallissat una vegada i ara en Cor Petit aparentava voler tornar a lluitar'.

Desconeixia que no era el mateix d'abans.

– No vingueu. Ja sabeu que no serviria de res – va girar-se, per advertir-ho així a tots els amics d'en Goku que eren darrere seu. Va mirar de reüll la Nasu. 'Aquesta vegada allò també anava per ella'. No estava disposat a discutir-li-ho.

Però per sorpresa, fins i tot d'ella mateixa, la noia va assentir.

– D'acord.

'D'acord?'. En Cor Petit va mirar-la sorprès. Des de quan la princesa saiyajin acceptava les seves _normes_ amb aquella facilitat?

Va observar-la un instant. 'No. Estava segur que ella no en portava res de cap'. Simplement l'estava obeint.

– Ara ets increïblement més poderós, Cor Petit. – va acceptar ella amb simplicitat – No serem una nosa.

'Gràcies'. Li ho havia dit a través de la ment.

La Nasu va adonar-se, en escoltar la veu del namekià dins del seu cap, que en Cor Petit havia utilitzat la telepatia: 'T'ho agraeixo, Nasu'.

– Què t'ha dit? – va preguntar en Krilín quan aquest ja s'havia enlairat a la recerca d'un terreny adequat que l'enfrontés als androides. A l'A-17.

– Com saps que... ? – va qüestionar-lo amb dubte, davant les cares de no entendre res d'en Iamxa i en Ten Shin Han.

En Krilín va somriure: – Has posat la mateixa cara que posa en Son Gohan quan en Cor Petit li parla telepàticament... És amb l'únic que sol fer-ho, sabies?

.

– Visca! – va exclamar la Bulma a quilòmetres de distància – Per fi! Per fi, tinc el controlador. Vaig a trucar en Krilín. Els hi ho portaré jo mateixa!

– Vés en compte, reina – Va fer el seu pare, mentre en Iajirobai es mirava el petit Trunks somicar.

– I no hauries d'estar-te aquí amb el teu nen?

La dona va esclatar en fúria: – M'estàs dient mala mare? Perquè has de saber que amb el meu invent acabo de salvar la humanitat! – va riure victoriosa. Orgullosa de la seva feina: – Ja. Sóc la millor de l'univers!

– Ets una creguda!

.

– Per molt de pressa que la Bulma porti el control per aturar-los, almenys haurem d'aguantar vint minuts... – va reflexionar en Follet Tortuga. – Si voles a tota velocitat, Krilín, segur que aniràs més de pressa que l'avió de la Bulma!

Tot estava en joc.

I encara que la Nasu i en Ten Shin Han sentissin l'energia d'en Cor Petit lluitar amb totes les seves forces contra l'A-17 eren massa conscients de no poder-hi fer res. També en Iamxa se sentia clarament impotent.

– No serviria de res anar-hi – va deixar anar la saiyan davant la disconformitat d'en Ten Shin Han i l'evident sorpresa d'en Iamxa, en Follet Tortuga i la Xixi; la muller d'en Goku que ni tan sols s'havia parat a mirar-la des de que el dia abans la Nasu havia arribat de nou allà, amb els amics d'en Son Goku. 'S'havia entretingut a fer neteja al pis superior, per tal d'evitar la saiyajin i tot el que la seva presència a la Terra suposava'.

.


	26. Capítol 25 La proposta que recordaríem

**Capítol 25.** **La proposta** **que un dia recordaríem**

– És en Cèl·lula! – Havien notat els amics d'en Goku que eren a l'illla del Follet Tortuga – S'està apropant al lloc on lluiten l'androide i en Cor Petit!

La Nasu va aspirar aire amb preocupació. 'La cosa es complicava per moments'. Si el monstruós insecte els havia detectat, només podia voler dir que s'apropava al lloc de combat amb la idea d'aconseguir la perfecció. D'absorbir l'A-17, l'A-18 o bé els dos a l'hora.

La lluita entre en Cor Petit i l'A-17 era costosa i aferrissada, i havia preocupat també fortament en Son Gohan, que n'havia detectat l'energia des del santuari on ara els acollia el senyor Popo. 'Esperaven que en Vegeta i en Trunks sortissin per fi de la sala de l'esperit del temps'.

Davant del perill que corria tota la Terra, en Son Goku havia adoptat una actitud dura que el seu fill molt poques vegades havia vist en ell: – No cal que hi vagis, Son Gohan! Amb el nivell que tens ara, hi ha massa diferència! Encara el destorbaràs – Havia cridat.

Estava realment preocupat pel que pogués passar, però cap d'ells podia enfrontar-se (ara per ara) amb absolutament cap dels diferents enemics que tanmateix se'ls presentaven. No amb prou possibilitats: – Segur que aviat sortiran en Vegeta i en Trunks amb molta més força! – va assegurar-li – Tranquil·litza't!

En Cor Petit era, de moment, l'únic que tenia alguna possibilitat contra l'A-17, sempre que aquest (com feia en aquell moment) s'hi enfrontés sol i en igualtat de condicions.

En realitat, però, tot i que intentava treure del cap al seu fill la possibilitat de llançar-se a lluitar a favor del seu mestre, la veritat era que en Goku estava cada vegada més nerviós al respecte del perquè en Vegeta no sortia ja de la sala de l'esperit del temps.

– Encara no, Vegeta...? A veure si és impossible de debò, superar la força d'un superguerrer...! – Es preguntava mentalment amb els nervis a flor de pell.

.

– Aniré a ajudar en Cor Petit – va decidir en Ten Shin Han fart d'esperar amb impotència. Des de l'illa d'en Follet Tortuga només podia notar l'energia d'en Cor Petit lluitant – Potser no faré gran cosa, però pitjor és estar aquí sense poder fer res!

La Nasu havia insistit en què es quedessin allà, però el guerrer de tres ulls ja ni tan sols l'escoltava.

– Ten Shin Han... – va intentar intercedir ella. 'Sense saber que estava coincidint amb el mateix paper que li tocava fer a en Goku al palau de Déu'. Era massa perillós. Un suïcidi, llançar-se contra els androides. Sobretot quan tots sabien que només en Cor Petit (en fusionar-se amb en Totpoderós) havia obtingut suficient força per lluitar-hi. I que, a més, si en Cèl·lula s'acostava a la perfecció, ja no hi podria fer res més.

– Em sap greu si li has donat la teva paraula, Nasu. Però jo no em puc quedar aquí. Encara que em busqui la pròpia mort – va ser sincer i directe en Ten Shin. 'Va fer reflexionar la Nasu per moments, però aquesta tenia clar que (ara mateix) qualsevol intent d'enfrontament amb aquells monstres, seria totalment infructífer'.

– Jo no hi vaig... – va assegurar en to lent, fent que tots la tornessin a mirar de nou. 'Per què s'entossudia a obeir precisament ara, que tot era tan crític, una petició d'en Cor Petit?'.

– Jo sí – va expressar en Ten Shin Han abans de sortir volant cap a l'illa on en Cor Petit lluitava. El tres ulls humà va enlairar-se mentre en Follet Tortuga intentava també fer-lo raonar.

.

– Hi he d'anar – va insistir en Gohan al palau de Déu – No em puc quedar aquí! – va avançar cap a la sortida, disposat a marxar en ajuda del Cor Petit. 'Sense escoltar al seu pare per a res'.

– No! – En Son Goku en un intent d'aturar-lo, va acabar-lo colpejant. – No hi faràs res allà, Son Gohan. Ho has d'entendre! Només faries que posar-te en perill... no podries ajudar-lo de cap de les maneres!

La situació era crítica i en Son Goku n'era més conscient que mai.

.

– Merda! – va remugar la Nasu en adonar-se del perill que corrien tots els que estiguessin al voltant d'aquella lluita. L'energia d'en Cèl·lula hi acabava d'arribar.

En Cor Petit, allà on lluitava, havia quedat palplantat en adonar-se de la molta força que havia aconseguit en Cèl·lula en absorbir milers de ciutadans. 'Acabava d'aparèixer-se-li davant. Ni l'A-17 ni l'A-18, ni tampoc l'A-16, aparentaven conèixer-lo'.

– No em pensava que t'hagués augmentat tantíssim l'energia... Quantes persones has mort? – va preguntar amb horror en Cor Petit – Quantes víctimes has fet?

En Cèl·lula se'n va riure: – Víctimes? Haurien de pensar que és un honor, convertir-se en una petitíssima part de la meva energia.

En Cor Petit, esmaperdut i espantat per la força de l'enemic, no va saber què dir.

– Què faràs, Cor Petit? – va desafiar-lo en Cèl·lula – Si t'hi vols ficar, ja pots atacar sense consideracions...

– Alerta A-17! Et vol matar i aspirar-te el cos per incorporar-se'l! – va cridar quan va aconseguir reaccionar. Va llançar-se, aquest cop, a l'ajuda de l'A-17. Però ni així se'n van poder sortir.

En Cèl·lula els duia un clar avantatge. 'Hauria d'haver-lo eliminat, aquella vegada, quan encara havia estat a temps'.

Davant la desesperació que s'apoderava d'ell, en Cor Petit va reunir tota la seva energia en un darrer atac a la màxima potència, que fins i tot havia estat perillós per ell. 'S'acabava de quedar sense energia i ni així havia aconseguit fer una sola rascada al monstre d'en Cèl·lula'.

A poca distància, encara sobre l'illa d'en Follet Tortuga, la Nasu va comprendre que l'energia que disminuïa d'una manera tan bèstia era la del namekià.

– No puc quedar-me aquí! – va murmurar la Nasu amb ràbia – Ho sento, Cor Petit. No puc...

Va alçar el vol a la desesperada. En Iamxa i en Xaos, que hi havia aparegut preocupat per en Ten Shin Han, van voler seguir-la aquesta vegada. Però el Follet Tortuga va aturar-los.

– És massa perillós.

En Cor Petit tenia totes les de perdre contra el malvat rival. 'De fet, ni tan sols li havia fet mal en atacar-lo i llançar-lo al mar'.

.

Va córrer a l'aire tant com va poder, fins a divisar a l'horitzó l'illa on eren. En Ten Shin Han es mantenia encara en alçada, observant aquell cruent combat. Havia aterrat al capdamunt de la roca més alta de l'illa.

Més avall, indecisa sobre si calia fugir, s'hi trobava l'A-18 acompanyada de l'A-16. L'A-17 simplement no pensava rendir-se, no contra aquell monstre que els duia tant avantatge.

– Fuig, A-17! – va pregar-li però un Cor Petit desesperat. 'Si no se n'anaven ja, ell no es veia amb cor de contenir gaire més temps el terrible Cèl·lula'.

El següent que va veure la Nasu va ser un horrible atac d'en Cèl·lula. 'D'un sol cop semblava haver matat definitivament en Cor Petit'.

– No pot ser... – va murmurar amb ràbia. 'L'últim que havia vist d'en Cor Petit era la cara i el tors ensangonats per la lluita'. La part del combat que ella s'havia perdut havia estat d'una terrible cruesa.

Una cruesa que havia quedat latent al cos del namekià. Va sentir com l'estómac se li removia, quan va entendre què era el que acabava de dir en Ten Shin Han: – Li ha trencat el coll... S'ha acabat...

La imatge del cos d'en Cor Petit caient a l'aigua, i l'últim cop que aquest havia rebut d'en Cèl·lula, va fer que la Nasu quedés un moment parada.

– Adéu – Havia rigut en Cèl·lula. 'L'energia del namekià havia desaparegut'.

– L'ha pelat – va adonar-se'n l'A-17, a qui l'androide que aspirava a la perfecció es disposava a atacar ara.

– Fuig tu sola – va aconsellar a l'instant l'A-16 a la jove rossa i biòtica que també s'ho mirava tot horroritzada – Vosaltres sou bones persones. No mateu els homes ni els animals. Només lluiteu per diversió... – va assegurar l'androide gran i pèl-roig mentre es dirigia a salvar l'A-17 – M'ha agradat molt viatjar amb vosaltres.

En plena lluita entre androides, la Nasu havia tingut un fort pressentiment.

– He de treure en Cor Petit de l'aigua – va dir sense sentit.

– És mort – va intentar fer-li entendre en Ten Shin Han. Tot i que ella era a l'aire, no estava gaire lluny de la roca on el terrícola havia estat des del principi: – No hi ha res a fer!

– He de treure en Cor Petit de l'aigua – va repetir. En ser llançat al mar, encara que hagués estat durant un breu segon, la Nasu podia jurar que encara li havia notat un punt fugaç d'energia.

'L'A-17 estava sent apallissat, i l'A-16 s'havia afegit a la lluita per ajudar-lo'. I no obstant davant d'un Ten Shin Han que encara no havia pogut reaccionar, la Nasu va rebre una fogonada d'energia en forma de Kamehame en dirigir-se cap a l'aigua. 'El terrestre de tres ulls coneixia les seves pròpies limitacions, i més en aquella perillosa lluita. Ni tan sols havia vist d'on venia el raig'.

Encara que evidentment havia estat obra d'en Cèl·lula.

L'enemic havia estat prou atent per atacar-la, malgrat semblar distret amb l'actual baralla.

– On et pensaves que anaves, estúpida? – va riure amb crueltat en veure el cos de la Nasu desplomar-se i enfonsar-se finalment a l'aigua.

.

– Nooooooooooo! – va alçar-se en Son Goku com si li haguessin pres una part d'ell mateix – No. Ella no t'havia fet res. No t'havia atacat! Maleït siguis, Cèl·lula! Ella, no!

Com amb en Cor Petit, tampoc li notava llavors l'energia. Va prémer els punys davant l'atenta mirada d'en Son Gohan. Potser hi hauria d'haver intervingut. Probablement era culpa seva per insistir a en Gohan el fet de quedar-se allà. 'Havia volgut esperar que en Vegeta i en Trunks sortissin de la sala de l'esperit del temps': – ... no hi hem estat a temps...

– És morta? – En Son Gohan va fer la pregunta que en Son Goku no volia ni tan sols sentir. Va mirar-lo amb crua serietat però no va respondre aquella qüestió. 'No podia ser'.

– La Nasu, no... – va fer per fi amb un nus a la gola. 'La seva pròpia respiració el cremava i l'ofegava'. Ja que aquella negativa era més un desig que una veritable certesa.

I en Vegeta... per què encara no sortia de la sala de l'esperit del temps? 'Tot i que el príncep era un geni i el saiyan terrestre sabia que, probablement, ja hauria aconseguit superar la pròpia força del superguerrer; en Son Goku ara mateix només podia tenir-la a _ella_ a la ment'.

La seva pell, el seu cos, la sensació d'acaronar-la però també la decisió d'ella en plantar-se davant d'en Freezer, de proclamar el seu dret a venjança i, a la vegada, la seva intensa mirada fosca i el mig somriure que l'havia acompanyat a ell des del moment en què l'havia conegut.

Ella era cadascun dels instants que havien compartit. Cada carícia i cada mirada. 'No, ella no podia haver mort'.

A l'illa on hi havia hagut la batalla, l'A-16 continuava donant-ho tot contra en Cèl·lula. 'Però seguia sense haver-hi rastre de l'energia vital d'_ella_'.

Va donar un parell de voltes entre les parets d'aquella habitació del temple, desesperat i frustrat. 'Les seves pròpies paraules es tornaven contra seu'. Ell havia insistit en actuar de manera racional, en no intervenir en aquella batalla.

I ara no podia anar allà i buscar-la.

– Nasu... – va repetir amb tanta preocupació que fins i tot en Gohan va adonar-se de la intensa angoixa que aleshores aclaparava el seu pare.

.

I de sobte en Cèl·lula, inesperadament, i enmig de la confusió, el dolor i la ràbia que encara regnava a molta distància al cor d'en Son Goku, va aconseguir xuclar l'A-17.

En Son Goku ho va saber quan va adonar-se que l'energia d'en Cèl·lula havia augmentat moltíssim: – I això és fatal... – va exclamar el saiyan amb els punys tancats de la ràbia – Deu haver xuclat l'A-17 o l'A-18, o potser tots dos...

.

En Cèl·lula tot just començava llavors la persecució de l'A-18. Tot i estar en inferioritat de condicions, en Ten Shin Han sabia que no li quedava més remei que intentar evitar-ho. L'A-16 havia lluitat bé abans de la transformació d'aquell monstre, però en aquell moment, ja no hi podia fer res més.

El robot pèl-roig, després de minuts intentant-ho, ja era esterrecat a Terra.

– Disculpa'm Xaos – va acabar resignant-se en Ten Shin Han – Potser moriré.

I va observar al seu voltant, adonant-se que l'A-18 continuava dubtant en fugir: – Però que fas? – va cridar – Fuig de pressa!

Amb les mans en forma de triangle va disposar-se a llançar llavors el pitjor dels seus atacs: – Aaaaah! Canó d'energia!

– Ximple... – En va ser per fi conscient en Cèl·lula.

Aquesta vegada acabava de caure una pesada llosa sobre els ja de per si augmentats remordiments d'en Son Goku. 'La Nasu... ella ja no hi era'. No podia deixar morir ningú més.

– No ho facis, prou! Prou va, Ten Shin Han – va pregar al cel, tot i que sabia que el seu amic no podia escoltar-lo – Si tornes a fer el canó d'energia, moriràs! – Estava cada vegada més desesperat – Si et dic que paris, para, Ten Shin Han...! No facis servir més el canó d'energia!

'Era un suïcidi'. El seu organisme no ho podria aguantar.

Però en Ten Shin Han estava disposat a permetre que l'A-18 s'escapés, a deixar que tingués temps d'emprendre el vol amb un semi destrossat A-16. I va repetir l'atac una vegada i una altra.

Fins a caure rendit a terra.

.

En Goku ja no va poder aguantar més.

– Son Goku!

– Així, ets en Cèl·lula, eh?

– Com has aparegut? – va preguntar-se el monstre sorprès. En Goku era dempeus davant del cos inconscient del Ten Shin Han. Havia fet servir el canvi de lloc instantani.

– Tal com estic, no et podria guanyar, per més que fes... – va confessar-li amb tota aquella ràbia que contenia ara a l'ànima.

El nom de la Nasu rebotava a les seves temples, fent-lo adquirir un aspecte més ferotge, menys amable: – Però només cal que esperis un dia! I... – va continuar parlant – Et demostraré que et puc destruir la closca fastigosa, Cèl·lula... Ah! Cèl·lula.

Odiava profundament el que havia fet aquell monstre a tota la gent que havia matat. A en Cor Petit... Però no podia suportar pensar en com n'havia estat víctima _ella_.

La princesa saiyajin, la pell i el rostre de la qual no podia treure's del cap.

L'enemic va riure:

– Pensava: a veure què diu – va explicar-li – I ara em surts que demà em guanyaràs...

– Això mateix...

– Què et penses que aconseguiràs amb un dia més? – Però la pregunta del monstre ja no va obtenir resposta.

Un calfred acabava de travessar tots els sentits d'en Son Goku. 'Era l'energia vital d'_ella_'.

Estava viva. 'Però on?'.

Va mirar amunt i avall amb un punt de desesperació, fins que per fi va detectar-la més enllà. Va sentir com els seus pulmons s'obrien i, de cop i volta, hi entrava tot l'aire que fins llavors li havia faltat.

– No et separis de mi! – va demanar-li a en Ten Shin, que estava completament esgotat. Va subjectar-lo.

.

Havia nedat malferida, arrossegant amb ella el cos d'en Cor Petit. 'L'havia buscat sota l'aigua després de caure-hi, amb cremades de primer i segon grau, maldant per sobreviure a l'atac d'en Cèl·lula'. Hagués jurat que perdia la consciència en vàries ocasions, sobretot perquè no se sentia una de les cames: la que més directament havia sofert l'atac. La pell d'aquell tros de carn ja no tenia cap mena de tacte, més enllà del de la cremada. 'Li feia un mal espantós, sobretot en haver-se de quedar a l'aigua salada, però resistia perquè sabia que en Cor Petit, amb alguns dels ossos del coll trencats, no podria sortir d'allà sota sense ajuda'.

I així, amb esforç i dolor, havia aconseguit sortir a l'exterior, arribar a la riba, a la vora d'una d'aquelles illes i hi havia dut el namekià.

Va deixar-se caure quasi inconscient en saber-se allà, més o menys salvada; però la veu d'algú, va mantenir-la lleugerament atenta al seu voltant.

– Nasu... Oh, Nasu... – va dir la veu llunyana (quasi des dels somnis) d'en Son Goku. I ella només va permetre's perdre la consciència en l'instant en què, com si s'hagués traslladat al seu passat més recent, va notar els braços forts del guerrer subjectant-la. 'Havia tingut aquella sensació a Nàmek'.

– Go - Goku – va balbucejar encara sense distingir entre la inconsciència i la realitat.

– Si us plau, preciosa – va xiuxiuejar-li llavors l'home – Subjecta la mà d'en Cor Petit, d'acord? Jo he d'aguantar-te a tu i agafar la d'en Ten Shin Han. Hem de marxar d'aquí.

Només en Ten Shin s'havia pogut adonar, en aquell instant, del to suau en la veu que en Goku utilitzava per dirigir-se a ella.

La mantenia en braços, contra el seu pit, i ella agafava amb una mà en Cor Petit, mentre que ell feia el mateix amb en Ten Shin Han: – Goku – va insistir ella. Més per intentar donar sentit a totes les llums que ara xocaven contra les seves pupil·les, que perquè realment es cregués que ell era allà.

– Shttt – va insistir amb suma tendresa. 'Mai podria explicar amb suficients paraules com agraïa haver-la trobat viva'. Com se sentia en veure-la de nou als seus braços, encara que estigués malferida i perduda en la confusió d'un atac que havia rebut d'en Cèl·lula a traïció. – Si tornem al palau de Déu, serà fàcil aconseguir les mongetes màgiques del Mixet Murri!

– Fugireu? – va esclatar en una riallada en Cèl·lula – No, no podreu! – Però malgrat que va atacar-los amb totes les forces, quan se'n va voler adonar, en Son Goku i aquells que portava amb ell, ja havien desaparegut.

Els androides A-18 i A-16 havien aprofitat l'avinentesa per fer-se també efectivament fonedissos.

.

– Son Gohan, si us plau. Corre a avisar el Follet Karin – va manar al seu fill en arribar. No tenien suficients mongetes màgiques allà: – Necessitem mongetes màgiques per curar-los. Corre, és urgent!

El nen va prendre pressa, encara que en un primer instant havia caigut de genolls davant del cos d'en Cor Petit. 'S'havia d'assegurar que realment fos viu'. El namekià era com un segon pare per ell.

El senyor Popo va disposar-se a tenir cura dels ferits, mentre arribava en Son Gohan. 'Els mantenien en aquella gran superfície de rajola blanca'. Era qüestió de minuts. Encara que en el cas d'en Cor Petit, una cura fos urgent, ja que es trobava en una situació de vida o mort.

Malgrat tot, però, en Son Goku no va deixar el cos de la Nasu sobre la terrassa, com si havia fet amb els seus dos amics. 'Sabia que hi estaria bé, si la hi deixava, ja que el senyor Popo faria aparèixer, com havia fet ja amb els dos guerrers, un discret matalàs que la mantingués sobre una superfície tova'. Però no podia renunciar a aquell tacte que el feia sentir tan absolutament afortunat. 'Havia renunciat a ella, però necessitava que estigués viva i bé'. L'estimava.

Es conformava amb què ella fos ella i estigués allà, encara que fos lluny d'ell.

– Nasu... – El món s'enfonsava i, precisament, perquè s'enfonsava; com li havia dit en Krilín, necessitava abraçar-la aquell cop. 'Havia temut no poder-ho fer més'.

Sense en Totpoderós, no tenien Boles de Drac.

Va posar-se de genolls per observar-la millor, encara agafada pels seus forts braços. La noia va remoure's en la inconsciència. I en Son Goku va pensar equivocadament que no passaria res si fregava els llavis d'ella contra els seus, una única vegada més.

Podia sentir plenament el seu aroma, en les fosses nasals de guerrer de l'espai; quan la presència del seu fill va fer-lo retrocedir. 'No podia deixar que en Gohan el veiés així, besant una dona que no era la seva mare'. El seu fill no s'ho mereixia...

En deixar-la finalment a terra, per donar-li la mongeta màgica, va tenir el pressentiment que estaria massa temps sense veure-la. I era (en part) cert. Perquè dins de la sala de l'esperit del temps, quan en sortissin en Vegeta i en Trunks, en Goku i en Son Gohan hi passarien l'equivalent a tot un any.

'Però hi havia una altra cosa'. Alguna cosa li deia que es penediria de no haver-la besat en aquell moment. 'Com si tornar-ho a fer fos ja una fita improbable'.

.

El que en Goku no sabia és que en Son Gohan sí s'havia adonat del petó que ell havia estat a punt de donar. Era només un nen, i probablement desconegués tots els matisos que havia vist al rostre del seu pare, però s'havia fixat perfectament en com de proper, en l'espai i el moment, estava el seu pare de la inconscient princesa. 'En com ja abans l'havia subjectat... com si no hi hagués d'haver demà per cap d'ells'.

Va quedar-se pensatiu un moment, observant com el seu progenitor continuava pendent d'aquell moment en què la Nasu estava per fi recuperant la consciència. Gràcies a les mongetes màgiques, en Ten Shin i en Cor Petit també havien tornat en si.

– On sóc? – va demanar la Nasu en un primer moment confosa, per adonar-se un instant després de qui l'ajudava a aixecar-se en aquell instant. – Goku...

L'home va somriure-li, tot i que va dirigir-se de seguida als seus amics: – No hauries d'actuar tan impulsivament, Ten Shin – va dir amablement, tot i que va tornar-se a posar seriós a l'instant.

La Nasu continuava sentint-se confosa i marejada. 'Havia estat ell qui l'havia agafat en braços'. I una altra vegada sentia ara aquella sensació de buidor. 'Estava segura que ell havia estat gentil amb ella, mentre no s'havia recuperat'.

– Per què? – va pensar en veu alta, fent que els altres es giressin. Eren ja dempeus, i ella s'estava aixecant en aquell moment. 'No entenia per què havia d'apropar-se a ella així, fer-la sentir completa, i després actuar com si fos el de sempre. Com si res hagués canviat'.

És clar que ho entenia, va repetir-se mentalment. Ell intentava ser el de sempre. 'Era com havien quedat'. Ells dos ja s'havien dit adéu. 'Almenys en aquell sentit'.

Va tancar els ulls, tenia mal de cap, però ja se sentia totalment recuperada físicament: – Van realment bé aquestes mongetes, fins i tot em sento més forta que abans. – Havia aconseguit que els altres deixessin d'esperar una explicació d'allò que ella en principi no havia volgut dir, d'aquell _per què_ que s'havia escapat dels seus llavis. Però el cert és que emocionalment estava molt lluny de sentir-se bé.

Mai hagués dit que un _gràcies_ podria canviar tant el seu humor, ni que aquella persona en concret tingués cap mena d'ascendència en el seu estat anímic.

– M'has salvat la vida – va dir el guerrer de sobte – Suposo que t'he de donar les gràcies – va deixar anar amb més reserva que naturalitat.

– No podia deixar morir ofegat al millor guerrer namekià que tenim, no? – va respondre amb un assentiment, entre amable i agraït, a en Cor Petit. Era ell qui li havia donat les gràcies. Era a ell a qui acabava de salvar la vida, però era ella qui si sentia ara en deute. 'Perquè de sobte la Nasu se sentia molt millor amb si mateixa'.

– En Cèl·lula és extraordinàriament fort... La veritat, no crec que el pugui guanyar ningú... – va dirigir-se aleshores en Cor Petit a en Son Goku – És el que penso...

La Nasu va mirar-los resignada. 'Aquell sí que era un problema de debò, i no la seva frustració pel que sentís o no per en Son Goku'. Aquell monstre podia suposar la fi del planeta Terra... i qui sap si després de l'univers.

En Popo va alertar-los a l'instant: – Eeeeii! En Vegeta i en Trunks ja han sortit! – va cridar.

– De debò? – va exclamar en Son Goku.

De seguida tots van notar que pare i fill desprenien una força diferent.

.

.

Gràcies a l'esforç d'en Ten Shin Han, l'A-18 i l'A-16 havien aconseguit fugir i refugiar-se així en una altra illa. 'Estaven temporalment salvats'.

Tot i que en Cèl·lula s'apropava disposat a buscar-los fins el final. 'Sense miraments'.

.

En un altre lloc del planeta, en Krilín ja tenia el dispositiu a distància que li havia de permetre parar, precisament, el funcionament de l'A-18. Per destruir-la i evitar que així en Cèl·lula l'absorbís i aconseguís la perfecció.

I no obstant el noi cap pelat no se sentia gens satisfet. 'Era aquella la única sortida?'.

.

_En Trunks havia entrat a la sala de l'esperit del temps, aquell lloc blanc de gravetat superior i temperatura extrema, amb la por de no ser prou bo per suportar-hi un any sencer. 'No quan sabia que el seu pare continuaria ignorant-lo com fins llavors'. _

_Al cap de dos mesos el seu pare ja havia aconseguit superar la força del superguerrer, però en cap moment de tot aquell temps havia acceptat la seva ajuda. _

_Havia estat després. _

_Quan ja portaven el que en aquella sala equivalia a quatre mesos: el fill d'en Vegeta havia estat dues setmanes sense veure-li el pèl en absolut. En Trunks, que també havia entrenat intensament, es començava a preguntar com dormia i menjava el seu progenitor, si és que arribava a fer-ho. 'Estava completament obsessionat en arribar a aquella fita, en ser el més poderós'. Aquell dia el noi va decidir descansar més del que ho havia fet fins aleshores i menjar alguna cosa sòlida per dinar, tot i que allà dins no es podia saber pas l'hora de l'exterior ni l'àpat que en realitat tocava. 'No va acabar fent res de tot allò que es proposava'. De cop i volta una explosió, més enllà del que semblava ser un confós horitzó blanc, va encendre el fons de la sala. _

– _Pare... – va córrer i volar tan ràpid com va poder amb l'objectiu de salvar-lo. I efectivament quan va aconseguir-hi arribar, després que aquell foc semblés allunyar-se d'ell constantment, va trobar-se en Vegeta inconscient. 'Segurament s'havia estat forçant al màxim de les seves possibilitats'. I alguna tècnica se li deuria haver girat en contra. _

_Va vetllar-lo un parell de dies. _

_Els malsons d'en Vegeta havien estat constants i, un parell de vegades, en Trunks havia pogut endevinar que maleïa en Son Goku. Però també havia tingut la sensació que el seu avi... el rei Vegeta (tan estrany com semblés dir-n'hi així); i en Freezer eren part d'aquell somni convuls. _

_En aquell període que havia passat al llit, inconscient, el príncep també havia mencionat la Nasu. 'Encara que la majoria de vegades ho fes de passada... com si intentés recordar-se (també en somnis) que ell era el príncep... l'hereu'. En Trunks va endevinar que, en una d'aquelles ocasions en què mencionava el nom de la seva germana, ho feia en ple malson... reproduïa converses viscudes en el passat... batusses de petits prínceps que ambdós ja havien tingut... de nens..._

– _Seré el millor, m'escoltes Nasu? Ni tu ni ningú s'imagina com de poderós seré quan sigui rei... – va remugar enfebrat abans que en Trunks acabés per posar-li un mocador fred al cap. 'El ser millor el mantenia en tensió tant despert, com ara dormit'. Era un desafiament que veritablement s'agafava com si li anés la vida en allò. _

_En el fons en Trunks va admirar-lo. 'Era d'allò del que parlava la seva mare'. El seu progenitor era un home dur i solitari, però tenia la qualitat de perseverar en aquell objectiu de fer-se més i més fort. _

I semblava viure aferrat als fantasmes del passat. 'Als que l'havien acompanyat com a príncep a ordres d'en Freezer'.

– _Un guerrer de segona no pot haver aconseguit superar-me. Ni ara ni mai... Sóc el millor... Ho he estat sempre – Els somnis parlats d'en Vegeta. Aquella manera de patir del príncep, va fer que el seu fill s'hi sentís més a prop. _

_Encara que en despertar no l'hagués ni tan sols mirat. _

– _Em fas nosa, noi – Havia dit al cap de quatre dies, quan en Trunks l'havia intentat ajudar... en veure'l entrenar de nou al màxim de les seves possibilitats. Un dels seus atacs havia estat a punt de caure-li a sobre... una altra vegada. Però en Vegeta no semblava desistir. 'No el volia a prop seu': – Dedica't al teu propi entrenament i deixa de vagarejar per aquí. No et necessito! – Havia cridat sense miraments._

I no obstant, amb el pas dels mesos, els intents d'en Trunks de participar en els entrenaments del seu pare havien acabat fent que els renecs inicials d'en Vegeta fossin substituïts per silencis resignats i emmurriats. 'Ambdós (prèvia iniciativa del noi) havien compartit llavors algun que altre exercici, això sí en silenci i convertint-ho sempre en un intens i enrabiat intercanvi de cops i atacs'.

– Així que insisteixes en interrompre'm... Sàpigues, però, que no penso parar... – Li havia dit la primera vegada que calladament li havia permès barallar-s'hi. En Trunks havia parat amb força traça un dels atacs que en Vegeta se solia autoinfringir, disposat a combatre amb ell. 'Només si entrenaven junts, es farien prou forts', pensava. És clar que el príncep no compartia aquella impressió: – Puc ser el teu pare... però no et tindré cap mena de compassió. No he vingut a jugar aquí... si pretens jugar, sobres.

En Trunks només havia assentit. 'Començava a entendre que havien arribat a un punt (sempre sota les seves condicions) en què el príncep estava veritablement disposat a compartir-hi entrenament'.

No obstant, sabia que aquell no era l'estil del seu pare. Així que, malgrat el canvi – i convençut que li feia un favor –, en Trunks havia acabat per entendre que era millor (durant una gran part del temps almenys) entrenar-se a soles. 'En Vegeta no entenia l'esforç físic de cap altra manera'.

El príncep saiyajin detestava treballar en equip. 'També en aquelles circumstàncies'. Encara que li toqués estar allà tancat, un any sencer, amb un nano que era el seu fill.

En Trunks s'enganyava sinó reconeixia llavors que, en entrar a la sala, també havia tingut l'esperança de conèixer més aquell gran enigma que, per ell, continuava sent el Vegeta.

'Per molta por que sentís al rebuig continu del seu progenitor'. I és que el príncep no es tallava gens, i menys a l'hora de deixar patent aquell menyspreu continu que s'entossudia a dedicar-li.

'O no era menyspreu?' Començava a entendre que aquella era la manera en què el príncep tractava a tothom. Havia vist com s'hi dirigia la Nasu. La naturalitat amb la què la Bulma havia acceptat que no mogués un dit per salvar-la... Elles dues semblaven conèixer-lo (i acceptar-lo) molt més del que en Trunks pensava que podria arribar a entendre mai.

'Com podies arribar a admetre que el teu germà gran, l'únic familiar que tenies al món, no et dirigís ni una sola mirada d'assentiment?'. Com podies tirar endavant quan el pare del teu fill no semblava reparar en la teva existència... ni en la del nadó?

Només la Nasu i la Bulma semblaven conèixer la resposta. I potser només després d'aquell incident – en què havia pogut adonar-se de tot el que rondava la ment del seu pare – en Trunks podia començar a fer-se'n una lleugera idea. 'Era un home complicat, despietat i orgullós'. Però era aquella complexitat el que feia d'en Vegeta, el guerrer solitari de qui la seva mare s'havia enamorat.

'Una de les primeres vegades en què la Bulma s'hi havia fixat, un d'aquells moments en què ella l'havia començat a mirar des d'un prisma diferent, havia estat (de fet) en un accident molt semblant al que havia fet que en Trunks presenciés aquella baralla contínua d'en Vegeta contra els seus malsons'.

Era el seu estil emmurriat i arrogant, el que feia que la Nasu no acabés de prendre-se'l seriosament... 'Perquè llegia en cada discussió més línies argumentals de les que els altres (en Trunks inclòs) podien endevinar'.

Per en Trunks, en Vegeta era un complet desconegut... fins que (de sobte) dins d'aquella sala plena de trampes psicològiques i perills invisibles, el noi havia començat a entendre el seu pare... i no només a ell... 'Al cap de mesos d'observar-lo, d'entrenar-se durament, és clar; però també de preguntar-se qui era aquell guerrer que l'havia engendrat, el noi havia acabat per entendre també a la resta de guerrers terrícoles: aquells que malgrat tot, amenaces incloses, aparentaven acceptar en Vegeta com un més'.

En el seu futur, fins i tot en Gohan semblava guardar una mena de respecte cap al superguerrer. 'En conèixer-lo, en veure com quasi els deixava morir, havia arribat a pensar que en Gohan i la seva mare... que tots plegats parlaven d'un home que no existia... o bé que l'enganyaven per no trencar la imatge absurdament idíl·lica que ell en pogués tenir'.

I és clar... havia estat aleshores, dins de la sala de l'esperit del temps, quan en Trunks havia pogut comprendre què era allò que hi havia vist la seva mare. 'Després de tot, no estava completament equivocada'.

– No està malament... – va escoltar-lo remugar de sobte. En Trunks acabava de llançar un fortíssim atac que s'havia perdut en l'horitzó de la sala fins a explotar generant una potent energia que ara (minuts després) rebotava contra ells. 'Tot i que, en principi, la sala era tan gran com la Terra i absolutament blanca i buida, solia generar aquell tipus d'efectes durant els entrenaments'. Era com si a vegades el contrincant contra el qual havien d'enfrontar-se allà, fos la pròpia habitació.

El noi va mirar-se un moment el seu pare que ara tornava a generar una gran quantitat d'energia, immers en aquell nivell superior del superguerrer, que havia aconseguit ja feia mesos. Va somriure de costat en comprendre per què alguna cosa acabava de deixar-lo parat sense motiu: _– No està malament – Havia dit en Vegeta. _

'_Era el més semblant a un elogi que havia rebut d'ell fins llavors'. Va intentar concentrar-se en el propi entrenament. 'Aquell era el tipus d'emocions, que el seu pare hagués rebutjat'. I en la situació en la qual es trobaven, amb un monstre esperant-los a l'exterior, no podia dir que no li faltés raó._

Durant aquells llargs mesos, que no obstant eren només un dia a l'exterior, en Vegeta havia contemplat prou vegades el seu fill, com per permetre's aquell tebi elogi. 'Encara que no hagués estat conscientment meditat'.

'Era meitat saiyajin i, probablement a Vegetasei, hagués suposat tot un daltabaix per a tothom que el seu príncep hagués engendrat, de sobte, un bastard amb una humana tossuda de raça clarament inferior... però duia els gens guerrers dins'. Ho havia pogut comprovar en tot aquell temps.

'No, és clar. No era orgull... En Vegeta no se sentia orgullós de ningú, més que d'ell mateix'. Darrerament, però, el príncep s'ho repetia massa... i no tenia sentit fer-ho, perquè ell no havia necessitat mai dir-s'ho amb insistència per creure-s'ho. 'N'havia estat sempre suficientment convençut'.

Maleïts terrícoles infectes. 'En aquell planeta que semblava canviar tothom: l'estúpid d'en Kakarot, el namekià idiota que un dia s'havia vanagloriat de ser un dimoni, i fins i tot la seva germana, ell no cauria en la mateixa trampa'.

Ell no era un terrícola. I no sentia cap mena de ganes de ser-ho. Menys de compartir absurdes debilitats com aquelles.

_._

– Eeeeii! En Vegeta i en Trunks ja han sortit! – va cridar-los en Popo. 'Per fi', va pensar en Son Goku i quasi a l'instant va avançar endavant. 'Havia arribat l'hora que hi entressin ell i en Son Gohan'.

Enrere quedaven altres preocupacions, llavors supèrflues. 'Hi havia el destí de la Terra en joc'.

Aleshores la Nasu va caminar també endavant; i com els altres, va preguntar-se d'on provenia tota aquella energia. Si del pare o del fill... O d'ambdós. Va fixar-se en el rostre sobtadament seriós d'en Cor Petit. 'Estava preocupat'.

I tenia la intuïció de saber el per què.

– Tens por del que en Vegeta pugui haver-li fet allà dins a un noi tan jove com en Trunks, eh? – va preguntar en un discret to de veu, tot passant-hi pel costat.

El namekià no va respondre directament aquella qüestió. Tot i que el seu _sí_ va quedar plasmat en la mirada d'aire desconfiat que dirigia palau enllà. En Gohan, alertat pel to confident amb què la Nasu s'hi havia adreçat, també va alentir el pas. 'Allò estava bé', va pensar en Cor Petit. Ja que el seu pare semblava confiar en tots, era absolutament adequat que en Gohan prengués certes precaucions al respecte.

'Potser perquè el nàmek havia estat també a prop del mal, o perquè no confiava en la bondat intrínseca de tothom, com feia en Son Goku; en Cor Petit no oblidava que (després dels androides) l'objectiu d'en Vegeta era clarament el saiyan de criança terrestre'.

I ara mateix el príncep podia haver assolit un nivell de força inigualable.

Aquella potència que detectaven, per fi fora de la sala de l'esperit del temps, quedava definitivament lluny de l'extraordinari nivell a què havia arribat abans en Cor Petit, a través (és clar) de la recent fusió amb Kamisama. 'A partir d'ara cap d'ells podria ajudar en Goku si en Vegeta decidia tornar a ser el psicòpata que solia ser'.

I per postres no podien saber com hauria influït el saiyan en el seu fill durant tot aquell temps que havien passat sols. 'Era un jove noble. El guerrer namekià n'era plenament conscient. Però també li havia vist, en la mirada, l'ànsia preocupada d'aquell que frisa ser acceptat pel progenitor'. En allò hi entenia una mica.

Ningú com en Cor Petit coneixia tan bé el pes d'un passat patern enterbolit pel mal.

Que el superguerrer hagués estat útil els darrers temps, no significava que de cop i volta s'hagués convertit en un aliat ni un angelet. I en Trunks com tot noi de 19 anys podia ser certament influenciable.

La Nasu va mirar-lo mentre n'estudiava el gest: – En Trunks no s'haurà convertit en una rèplica del seu pare – va dir-li en el mateix to baix.

– Com ho saps? – va remugar quasi per si mateix.

– Ho sé. – La princesa saiyajin va guardar un instant més de silenci. No tenia intenció de debatre aquell punt amb ell. 'No almenys allà'.

De sobte (però) va mirar-lo francament sorpresa, com si ell acabés de dir una bestiesa de l'alçada d'un campanar. I tot i així... estava bastant segura de no haver-lo vist obrir la boca de nou. 'Era la seva veu de totes maneres'.

Li havia parlat. 'Per telepatia?'.

Va reaccionar a l'instant. 'Astorada per quelcom nou i estrany'. Ofesa, només en part.

Va parlar amb seguretat i visible ironia: – I sí, probablement jo no pugui opinar-ne amb propietat... perquè hi comparteixo aquesta _perversa _naturalesa saiyajin que dius... – va rebatre'l (de fet) amb natural desimboltura. En Cor Petit ni tan sols havia dit _allò_ en veu alta. La Nasu va quedar-se parada un moment més. El namekià semblava atribolat i sorprès. 'Li havia parlat mentalment sense pretendre-ho?'.

Va remirar-lo un instant. 'Des de quan es comunicaven mentalment com si fos d'allò més normal?'. Per la cara que ara hi posava, estava segura que el namekià no ho havia fet expressament.

Va somriure, suavitzant el to de les seves paraules: – Ho sé. Perquè és més intel·ligent que tots plegats junts... – va aspirar la veu, utilitzant la pròpia respiració, per tal de no alçar-la: – Creu-me... sé del que parlo. M'he passat 30 anys de la meva vida preguntant-me què hagués fet o dit el meu pare, en tal o qual situació...

El fet que estiguessin ja davant la porta de la sala, va fer que en Cor Petit no rebatés aquell punt. 'Sí, potser sí que estava pensant en ell i no en el Trunks en considerar la possibilitat de trobar-se un noi rendit totalment a les ordres del seu pare'.

'No, en Satanàs Cor Petit no era el meu pare...', va dir-se mentalment. Era ell mateix. Un altre dels seus jo almenys. 'Alguna cosa com un si mateix en una altra vida'.

De totes maneres no havia pretès que ella escoltés el seu penúltim pensament... sobre la condició saiyajin i la seva cultural manca d'humanitat.

En Son Goku era davant d'ambdós, no a gaire distància.

– Sigui com sigui, Goku, recorda que en Vegeta segueix pensant en eliminar-te. – va dir-li el namekià, en adonar-se que el guerrer no s'havia perdut tampoc cap detall del raonament que acabava de compartir amb la Nasu: – És possible que ara sigui més fort que qualsevol de nosaltres.

– Ho sé – va dir seriós.

– I no penses fer-hi res? – va replicar el namekià.

– Per què? – va preguntar el saiyan sincer – Jo també tinc ganes de mesurar-m'hi. Si s'ha fet tan fort, com sembla, molt millor. – va somriure d'aquella manera tan saiyajin que, no obstant, en el Goku sí contenia un transfons igualment humà.

'La Nasu va callar'. En Cor Petit es preocupava inútilment. Ell no entenia certes coses que, en canvi, ella sí comprenia d'en Vegeta. Per ells era un alienígena de psicologia complicada; per ella algú que (com ara el seu fill) havia passat molt temps obsessionat en honrar la figura del seu progenitor i, amb ell, l'honor de tota una raça guerrera. 'Massa temps'.

I tot i així ella també estava preocupada per en Trunks. 'Però per d'altres motius'. Hauria estat capaç l'híbrid saiyajin de tirar endavant allà dins amb el rebuig continu d'en Vegeta?. 'El seu germà podia ser francament exasperant. En aquell i, és clar, en tots els d'altres sentits'. Fins a quin punt podia haver trontollat allà dins la fortalesa del nano?

– Hem esperat moltíssim. En han sortit teranyines aquí fora... – va trencar el silenci en Goku, quan la llum blanca encegadora que va travessar la porta de l'habitació misteriosa, va deixar veure per fi els dos guerrers.

Pare i fill. Per alguna estranya raó, allà palplantats, era exactament el que semblaven a ulls de la Nasu. 'Hi havia quelcom diferent allà, però no era cap mena de conspiració contra el planeta ni tampoc dolor als ulls d'en Trunks'. El noi aparentava (i era) ara més adult. Un any havia estat suficient per establir-li aquella nova serietat a la mirada.

I no era que algú que hagués viscut tant dolor, no fos ja prou madur. 'Però ara a més tot ell transpirava aire de veritable guerrer'. Estava completament preparat per a la guerra que tots plegats anaven a lliurar.

'No, en Vegeta no destruiria el planeta després de tot'. Probablement, a aquelles alçades, ni tan sols estava veritablement interessat en intentar-ho.

A lluitar contra en Son Goku per suposat que sí. Però aquella era una altra història.

En Trunks va disculpar-se amb amabilitat per la tardança. Durant llargs segons havia mantingut la mirada freda i seca que a tots feia pensar en el propi Vegeta.

– Al cap de dos mesos d'entrenament, semblava que el pare hagués superat el límit d'un superguerrer, però... – va explicar obertament - ... com que no s'hi conformava, hem continuat fins ara...

– Trunks – Havia reaccionat a l'instant en Vegeta molest – No parlis tant!

Allò era una bona senyal per en Goku: – Ho has aconseguit, oi, Vegeta?

Era una situació massa divertida per en Vegeta. Pels dos guerrers en realitat. Així que el príncep no va aturar-se a l'hora de vacil·lar-li: – No ho sé... – va somriure desafiant – Només sé que ara hi entraràs tu i les pràctiques especials que facis no serviran de res... Perquè els eliminaré a tots, en Cèl·lula i els androides...

Tots van trobar summament exagerat aquell comentari. 'Al cap i a la fi havien comprovat que en Cèl·lula era un monstre terrible'.

No van tenir temps de gaire res més. Per sorpresa dels presents, la Bulma acabava d'aterrar en ple Palau de Déu amb un dels seus vehicles aeris. Duia el nen amb ella.

– Ai, sí! – va explicar-los ella quan el Vegeta quasi va escridassar-los, per posar-se a parlar de temes tan absurdament ximples com el fet que a en Trunks li hagués crescut el cabell, mentre que a la resta de saiyans no els canviava mai – Recordes aquells vestits de combat que et vaig fer, que protegien tan bé, Vegeta? – va remenar dins d'un estoig de càpsules hoi poi: – Doncs, us n'he fet per a tots i us els he portat.

I de sobte, sense haver-s'ho imaginat abans, la Nasu va tenir a les mans un d'aquells uniformes. En Vegeta i en Trunks, en Goku i en Gohan, ja se l'havien posat. Allà mateix i sense pudor, quan ella encara continuava prement aquell tros de roba amb totes les seves forces.

– He pensat que el teu havia de ser... bé, ja saps... una mica més femení – va comentar-li obertament la científica – Així que m'he basat en alguns dels detalls que me'n vas donar quan preparava els uniformes per en Vegeta i... espero que sigui com era. He suposat que, per bàrbars que fossin, els saiyans no farien anar vestides a les seves filles, germanes i dones, de qualsevol manera, no?

La Nasu no va saber què dir. Era el mateix uniforme que hores d'ara duien els altres saiyans. Només que la tela que s'arrapava al cos no era blau maurí, sinó negra. Els pantalons eren curts, enlloc d'arribar-li fins a les botes blanques. I l'armadura del tors estava clarament pensada per a una silueta de dona. 'No estava enfadada per aquell comentari'. No podia estar-ho perquè era una manera de parlar habitual en la Bulma. 'No la jutjava, perquè al cap i a la fi, d'alguna manera estranya, era ella qui lidiava més amb en Vegeta en aquell planeta'. Tenia tot el dret a pensar que aquell tros de burro del seu germà era un bàrbar. Perquè bàsicament solia esforçar-se en ser-ho.

– I vosaltres, tampoc us ho poseu? – va preguntar, immediatament després, la Bulma a en Cor Petit i en Ten Shin Han.

– Jo no em vull posar la mateixa roba que duien els superguerrers i en Freezer. – va aclarir en Cor Petit, abans que en Ten Shin opinés el mateix.

– Au va, no sigueu tan primmirats – va pregar-los el Goku – Quina comoditat!

Però, per estrany que semblés, la Nasu continuava allà palplantada sense posar-se aquell vestit uniformat.

– Tu tampoc vols posar-te'l perquè era l'uniforme d'en Freezer? – va preguntar la Bulma sense entendre'n el gest de confusió.

– No – va dir convençuda. 'No era només l'uniforme d'en Freezer'. De fet era l'únic uniforme amb què havia vist alguna vegada vestit el seu pare. Els seus homes, els soldats del seu planeta, el seu germà... el seu món. Tot aquell món que s'havia enfonsat quan ella era massa petita per conservar-ne res més que un vestit que a la llarga li havia quedat petit.

'No havia pensat llavors en la possibilitat de refer-lo, com estranyament sabia que havia fet en Tarble, el germà menor i desterrat'. Curiosament ella i només ella, dels tres fills del rei, era l'única que havia crescut allunyada de les vestimentes que li pertanyien per raó de la seva condició reial i guerrera.

I mai (excepte potser al principi) hi havia donat tanta importància com ara.

Allò que la mantenia allunyada de qualsevol pensament racional, no tenia res a veure amb la roba que portessin (o no) els sequaços d'en Freezer. De sobte va adonar-se que tant en Goku com en Cor Petit la miraven amb inusitada seriositat. 'Ells sí havien entès perquè, de cop i volta, se sentia tan aclaparada per aquell detall tèxtil aparentment tan fútil, sense més importància que el de ser una bona armadura?'.

– No... – va negar amb el cap de nou – No en duia cap d'igual des de que tenia quatre anys... – va somriure traient-hi importància: – És genial, Bulma. Només que... és força estrany.

La que un dia havia estat filla de l'únic rei saiyajin va tornar-se a mirar aquella roba amb una barreja de sentiments. La Bulma va somriure-li llavors amb gest finalment comprensiu. 'Acabava d'entendre-ho'.

I en aquell instant la Nasu va evitar tornar-los la mirada, sentint-se tan purament saiyan com tornava a sentir-se ara, no volia la comprensió de cap d'aquells que gosaven mirar-la amb empatia. 'No perquè en menysprees l'enteniment que li demostraven'. Simplement, per una vegada, no eren les pupil·les amables d'en Son Goku les que esperava trobar-se en alçar la vista. Tampoc la ironia d'en Cor Petit o el lleuger toc de simpatia i sana despreocupació de la Bulma... Eren les pupil·les negres, fredes i tosques del seu germà, les que esperava trobar. 'D'alguna manera només ell podia saber exactament com ella se sentia'.

No havia necessitat mai res del seu germà. Ni de petita ni de gran. 'N'havia tingut prou amb admirar-lo cegament primer; esperar-lo amb ràbia continguda i, no obstant, planejar unir-se als seus plans després'. Qualsevol cosa que, independentment d'_allò_, hagués esperat d'ell, havia estat sempre respecte al destí de la seva raça, de la seva defenestrada família o del seu planeta. 'Fins i tot al respecte d'ell mateix i els seus fantasmes'. Mai havia pretès que res del que ell fes o digués, pogués arribar a confortar-la.

Era la primera vegada que hi buscava genuí cònsol. 'Encara que fos a través de la peculiar mirada d'un home com aquell, un germà gran que mai havia demostrat sentir veritable compassió per ningú'. Ho sabia perfectament. I malgrat tot, va alçar la vista amb l'únic objectiu de mirar-lo i trobar alguna mena d'assentiment. 'El rastre perdut i dissimulat d'un respecte fraternal que desconeixia del cert si havia arribat a existir mai'.

Era una recerca inútil que, abans de començar, imaginava infructífera. I tot i així va ser precisament _allò_ el que va trobar en els ulls neutres i foscos d'en Vegeta. La jove saiyan es va topar (de cop i volta) amb un inusual i respectuós assentiment quan en alçar la vista ambdós van, per fi, creuar la mirada. 'Quant temps feia que els fills del rei Vegeta, no coincidien en un moment així, valorant – en el mateix instant – la mateixa cosa amb aire transcendent?'. Ni tan sols havia aconseguit aquella connexió, anys enrere, quan els dos s'havien trobat a Nàmek... compartint l'objectiu que més els hauria d'haver unit: la mort del tirà Freezer. 'Però llavors, és clar, en Vegeta era completament un soldat. Un estrateg'.

Va saber aleshores que no s'havia equivocat. 'Ell, d'alguna estranya manera, s'estava humanitzant'. I probablement no arribés ni tan sols a ser-ne conscient.

La Terra ja havia començat a canviar-lo... molt al seu pesar. Encara que ell mateix trigués encara temps en adonar-se'n. 'Encara que, amb fets, estigués a punt de demostrar just el contrari'. No només amb paraules.

– Kakarot – va cridar l'atenció en Vegeta, trencant aquell segon de silenci inusual: - No cal que et posis aquestes robes, no tindràs ocasió de fer-les servir – Era la seva característica arrogància. 'La Nasu va pensar que, fàcilment, podria haver-se imaginat abans aquella particular sortida'. _Allò_ sempre seria igual.

En Son Goku va somriure, en canvi, amb alguna mena de desafiament en l'expressió del rostre. Era, en el fons, una actitud diferent. 'Per una vegada, i encara que no directament, era en Goku qui desafiava en Vegeta'.

Tantes coses canviaven en tant poc temps: – Perquè guanyaràs en Cèl·lula tu sol, oi? – va fer amb aquell aire que molt poques vegades li havien vist – Seria genial, això!

La Nasu va observar-lo reparant en com li quedaven les esmentades robes. 'Per un instant en Kakarot aparentava haver sorgit d'algun lloc recondit de la seva ànima, responent en Vegeta com ho hagués fet tot un saiyan'.

Què summament curiosa era la vida en aquell planeta anomenat Terra. Quan en Vegeta aparentava haver iniciat el procés contrari, en Goku demostrava que els seus gens saiyajins (dormits quan no lluitava) eren allà, fins i tot fora del que s'entenia pròpiament per una batalla.

– Bé, me'n vaig – va acabar senzillament en Vegeta.

– Et portaré amb el canvi de lloc instantani – Es va oferir el pare d'en Gohan. 'Sabia de sobres la resposta'.

– No diguis bestieses. No et necessito per a res.

– Renoi... ell tan cregut com sempre... – va murmurar la Bulma, mentre la saiyajin s'allunyava prudentment de la petita multitud. 'Era l'hora de posar-se aquella armadura'.

Encara que ella no anés a salvar, precisament, el món.

.

A l'hora de la veritat, en Son Goku i en Gohan entrarien, en breus instants, a la sala de l'esperit del temps.

En Trunks, que acabava de rebre un bon grapat de mongetes màgiques de mans d'en Son Goku, era a punt d'acompanyar el seu pare a la recerca del terrible Cèl·lula.

– No us moríssiu, ara, eh? Vigileu força! – va acomiadar-se'n la Bulma amb falsa despreocupació. 'El príncep feia estona que havia emprès el vol'. Sol i per compte propi, com a ell li agradava.

Davant d'aquell panorama la Nasu va sortir d'entre les columnes on s'havia canviat amb prudència. 'No pretenia ser el centre d'atenció'. És clar que no ho havia aconseguit amb gaire traça.

– Uau, nena – va exclamar la Bulma en veure-la dins de la vestimenta que ella mateixa li havia preparat – Sóc una fantàstica dissenyadora, a més a més d'una científica brillant – va ventar-se'n, encara que el model d'uniforme era idèntic als que la Nasu havia vist alguna vegada al seu planeta. 'I per tant als que havia detallat a la mare d'en Trunks quan aquesta s'havia proposar fer aquella roba per en Vegeta'.

La Nasu sabia (això sí) que accedir a allò, després que el seu germà tingués l'_amabilitat _d'absentar-se pràcticament la totalitat del seu embaràs, havia estat quasi una qüestió de fe de la jove Brief. Sobretot després que aquest només aparegués a Corporació Capsula quan necessitava res.

Ni una saiyajin hagués pogut entendre tan bé el que passava pel cap del seu arrogant germà gran.

La Nasu va ignorar la Bulma, abans de mirar-se a ella mateixa de reüll. 'No era el com li quedés la roba, el que la tenia així; sinó la possibilitat de vestir-la, trenta anys després'.

Va notar la mirada d'en Goku sobre ella i va agafar aire abans de tornar-li el gest, quasi enrabiada amb si mateixa. 'N'estava farta de fer grans esforços per ignorar-lo, quan ell semblava desconèixer que cada gest d'aquells acabava per fer trontollar la seva ferma voluntat de saiyan, acostumada a un destí no sempre fàcil'.

Ningú havia dit que la vida seria com pretenien. 'Ho havia après massa aviat'. Mai hauria dit que d'aquella espantosa traïció d'en Freezer, en tragués res mínimament positiu.

– No entreu a la sala, ja? – va ser més brusca del que, de totes maneres, s'havia proposat.

En Son Goku va observar-la un moment més. I va assentir amb un somrís quasi d'afable enteniment. 'Sinó tenien prou clar el paper que els tocava jugar, no només es farien mal, com una vegada havia predit en Krilín; sinó que farien mal a terceres persones que no n'havien tingut mai cap tipus de culpa'.

– Vinga Son Gohan – va fer al seu fill – Ara ens toca a nosaltres l'entrenament!

– Sí! – va exclamar el nen, prou aliè a tot el que passava pel cap dels adults, com per no caure en allò diferent en la mirada del seu pare. 'Tot i que abans, amb ella malferida, sí n'havia estat conscient'.

– Però abans... – va dir en Goku generant expectació – Tinc una gana que em moro, senyor Popo.

En Cor Petit va haver d'aguantar l'equilibri per no caure a terra de la indignació. 'Sempre igual'.

– No menges, tu? – va preguntar la dona terrícola a la saiyan just quan pare i fill havien desaparegut darrere d'en Popo – Els saiyans mengeu sempre per cinquanta. Deus tenir molta gana també.

'Probablement hagués menjat mitja hora enrere, no obstant ara, entre les emocions trobades de dur de nou aquella vestimenta i la resignació amb què es prenia aquell sentiment ofegat cap a en Son Goku, no sentia cap tipus de desig extrem pel menjar'.

Va negar. Tenia una pregunta per en Cor Petit: – Tu deus conèixer bé l'habitació aquesta de l'esperit del temps, oi?

El namekià va fer que no en un primer moment. Però llavors va caure-hi: 'Sí que ho sabia. Evidentment que ho sabia: una part seva havia estat el Totpoderós d'aquell planeta'.

– És un lloc hostil on els pitjors malsons solen convertir-se en realitat. – va prosseguir amb to didàctic: – Una gravetat augmentada almenys deu vegades més que la terrestre, calor i fred extrems, i trampes mentals que es poden convertir en el teu pitjor enemic. Només els millors hi aguanten un any.

– Un dia... – va corregir-lo ella.

– Un dia que és un any allà dins, i t'asseguro que es pot arribar a fer etern – va dir-li-ho observant-la aleshores amb un pensament sobtat al cap: – Estàs pensant seriosament en entrar-hi?

– Tu, no? – I tot i que va sonar més altiva del que realment pretenia, el nàmek va entendre què volia dir a l'instant.

– Segueixo estant per sobre teu, princesa. Encara que he de dir que no em deixa mai de sorprendre aquesta maleïda capacitat dels saiyajins. Zenkai power, n'hi dieu? – va somriure amb aquell aire en què sempre es parlaven – He notat perfectament que t'ha augmentat la força després de recuperar-te de l'atac d'en Cèl·lula.

En Ten Shin Han els escoltava sense dir res, mentre que la Bulma intentava entendre de què parlaven exactament. 'Zenkai power?'. Suposava que era allò de què parlava en Vegeta. Quant més s'acostaven a les portes de la mort, més forts es feien.

– No esperis miracles de mi, Cor Petit – va assegurar resignada – A Nàmek... o qui sap si una mica abans... vaig acceptar que tots estaven molt per sobre de les meves possibilitats. I ho he comprovat amb el temps. En Vegeta, en Son Goku, els seus fills després... aviat els seus nivells d'energia seran inabastables per qualsevol. Sinó ho són ja ara. Els saiyans érem éssers forts. Però ells han traspassat qualsevol barrera imaginable.

– En Son Gohan encara no... – va continuar amb aquell fil argumental el namekià.

– No. Però, en el moment en què entri a l'habitació i hi entreni amb el seu pare, ho farà... Superarà de sobres el seu nivell actual... – 'En Cor Petit ho sabia millor que ningú'. La Nasu va mirar-lo extremadament seriosa: – Sé que, per molt que hi entri, no seré jo qui podrà vèncer en Cèl·lula. Però no penso consentir que aquell monstre, ni cap més, torni a aconseguir tombar-me sense ni tan sols esquivar-ne el primer maleït atac... I menys si és un atac amb premeditació i traïdoria. Vull, si més no, conèixer els meus límits.

En Cor Petit va acceptar aquella declaració d'intencions amb gest pensatiu. 'Devia ser molt dur per una saiyan, tal i com havien demostrat ser tots, plantar-se allà davant d'ell i dels dos terrícoles i deixar-los anar allò amb absoluta dignitat guerrera'.

En Ten Shin Han va apartar-se d'ambdós amb la sensació que aquell era terreny privat. 'Al cap i a la fi, no era a ell, davant de qui la germana d'en Vegeta havia decidit sincerar-se'. Que ell i la Bulma, ho haguessin pogut escoltar en primera persona, estava convençut que era un fet totalment col·lateral.

'Suposava que era per aquell viatge a Nàmek. Els que l'havien protagonitzat – a excepció d'en Vegeta i, de diferent manera, la Bulma – semblaven haver creuat definitivament una barrera que en Cor Petit havia tingut sempre activada quant a les relacions interpersonals'. És clar que el namekià tampoc era literalment el mateix d'abans.

En Ten Shin Han no obstant tampoc havia sentit mai cap tipus de predisposició a anar més enllà en el tracte amb els demés. Per tots era un tipus callat, seriós, que tenia l'entrenament i la sincera amistat amb en Xaos com a úniques bases sòlides de la seva vida. Potser, perquè en realitat era exactament així, li resultava més estrany que als demés; que tipus com en Cor Petit o en Vegeta haguessin acabat per interactuar amb tots ells de maneres tan diverses, i a l'hora (fins i tot) tan obertes en determinades ocasions.

– És l'hora! – va interrompre'ls el Goku, traient el cap d'entre les columnes del palau. – Ens veiem a la sortida, nois!

Va deixar que en Son Gohan els fes un gest de comiat i llavors va decidir afegir allò. 'Amb la prudència de saber que no era el que més desitjava sentir ella'. Havia entès perfectament que, en el fons, tot i la intenció de continuar-se tractant igual després del que havia passat entre ells, la Nasu se sentia dolguda en algun punt del seu orgull de dona guerrera i independent: – Estic segur que els tres sou capaços d'entrar i sortir d'aquesta sala amb èxit – va raonar finalment amb prudència, dirigint-se clarament a la saiyan i el namekià, però també a en Ten Shin Han: – Ara que crec que no és mala idea fer-ho de dos en dos.

– És una estratègia per guanyar temps, però els que de veritat necessitem allí dins sou vosaltres dos. Si en Vegeta o tu venceu el monstre, no caldrà que hi entri ningú més – va dir-li en Cor Petit.

– És clar! – va somriure en Goku. – Però mal que em pesi la Nasu té raó – va afegir sense dubtar-ho.

Ella va esquivar-li la mirada, sense dir absolutament res.

I ell, malgrat tot, va continuar sostenint aquella tesi: – Val més que tots estiguem preparats pel que pugui passar... – va assentir comprensiu per la mirada esquiva d'ella: – Preferiria que els demés no us hi arrisquéssiu... però en Cèl·lula ja ha demostrat que no té miraments... Quan més preparats estiguem tots, millor.

Estava convençut que aquella vegada tenien poques esperances d'èxit. 'Tenia el seu propi pla, però havia de veure com evolucionava... com acabava fent-se realitat'. Mentrestant era conscient que, per perillós que fos, cap dels seus amics (i menys cap d'aquells tres) es tiraria enrere.

Si una cosa estaven disposats a fer, era intentar-ho fins el final. Acceptant el fracàs ja d'entrada, el que cap d'ells permetria era perdre-hi també l'honor.

'A en Goku encara li bullia la sang en pensar com s'havia sentit, com havia patit en creure-la perduda. A ella. A la princesa Nasu'. Necessitava algun tipus de seguretat al respecte. 'Cap dels seus amics havia de morir per culpa de tota aquella horrible amenaça'. Esperava trobar la manera de poder-los protegir. Va observar el seu fill un moment. 'Aquell nen, el _seu_ nen, era la seva més secreta esperança'.

Va girar-se convençut de posseir la idea correcta. I ja no va mirar enrere fins que la porta de la sala de l'esperit del temps va tancar-se darrere d'ell i en Son Gohan.

Hi passarien un any sencer. 'Fora quedava l'amenaça d'en Cèl·lula i tots els altres, pels quals, quan ells dos sortissin d'allà, no haurien passat més que vint-i-quatre hores'.

En Son Goku ni tan sols podia imaginar-se llavors quantes coses podien arribar a canviar en només un dia.

A la Terra, en Vegeta ja feia estona que lluitava amb la segona forma d'en Cèl·lula.

– Una energia fabulosa... – va arribar a dir en Ten Shin Han, mentre en Cor Petit observava els núvols de daltabaix de la torre, com si realment pogués veure el que passava. Tenia ara els mateixos dons d'observació que el Totpoderós.

La Nasu, mentre la Bulma consolava un inquiet nadó Trunks, va apropar-se al límit del palau per intentar captar-ne les energies per ella mateixa. 'En Vegeta desprenia una potència claríssima i aparentment insuperable'.

.

– Em quedo molt parat del poc seny que tens. – Li havia deixat anar en Cèl·lula després que exposés clarament les seves ganes de fer-lo miques.

– Vigila, Cèl·lula, o t'esborraré aquest somriure repel·lent de la cara! – va dir-li en Vegeta abans de decidir-se a demostrar-li el seu poder. – !

.

– L'energia d'en Vegeta va en augment – va alertar-los en Cor Petit. Excepte la Bulma, que els preguntava sense parar què passava a la Terra, la resta ja ho havien detectat clarament. 'El príncep desprenia ara una energia brutal'.

– Veus, Trunks, reietó? – va alegrar-se'n la científica, alçant el seu nadó a l'aire – El teu pare és molt fort i es desfarà d'aquest monstre!

.

.

Mentrestant en Son Gohan i en Goku començaven a aclimatar-se (en una altra dimensió) al seu nou hàbitat d'entrenament. 'En Son Goku tenia una idea al cap que ja difícilment descartaria'. El seu fill podria superar-lo en força aviat. 'La lògica semblava contradir-lo, però el superguerrer en continuava tenint el convenciment'.

Ho havia començat a pensar poc després de recuperar-se d'aquella malaltia que en una altre futur havia estat mortal.

Ara mateix, de fet, no es podien permetre pensar en allò que hi havia fora, i que amenaçava la humanitat. Calia estar preparats. 'Pel que pogués passar quan sortissin...' Per fer-ho, però, el millor aleshores era l'absoluta concentració en aquell entrenament.

– No, no. Així només augmentes l'energia – Aconsellava el pare al fill – El que més motiva un superguerrer és la ràbia. Enfada't! Has d'esclatar.

'No era tan fàcil'.

– Tranquil, Gohan – va somriure-li comprensiu – Encara hi ha temps. A en Vegeta i a mi ens va costar molt aconseguir-ho.

I no obstant, lluny dels esforçats exercicis de pare i fill, el perill continuava sent mortal.

En l'altre extrem de la balança, fora de la sala, quan semblava que en Vegeta ho tenia tot guanyat, en Cèl·lula havia decidit atacar-lo directament al punt més dèbil: l'arrogància.

'El repte que li proposava aquell androide monstruós era senzill, però a la vegada pervers: demanava al príncep que li permetés aconseguir la perfecció del cos perquè, així, el superguerrer s'hi podria enfrontar finalment en un combat igualat'.

.

El temps passava i en Cor Petit s'adonava, cada vegada amb més horror, que en Vegeta acabaria cedint a les peticions d'en Cèl·lula. 'Si aconseguia la perfecció, ni tan sols en Son Goku podria salvar-los d'allò'.

– Tu – va interpel·lar a la Nasu, quan ella també estava concentrada en captar cadascun dels moviments del combat entre l'androide orgànic i el seu germà – Després d'en Son Goku, estic disposat a entrar a la sala.

La saiyan va mirar-lo amb absolut mutisme, sense acabar-lo d'entendre.

– Per guanyar temps i deixar-los entrar a ells de nou, caldria que agilitzéssim el procés... – va raonar en Cor Petit, fins que ella va comprendre'l clarament: – Com diu en Goku, és millor fer-ho de dos en dos. Podem entrar junts i després pot fer-ho en Ten Shin Han. Ara mateix, deixant de banda els superguerrers, tu ets qui crec que pot millorar més allà dins.

'Ell també comptava en fer un gran salt qualitatiu en aquella sala adversa'.

– I tu pretens ajudar-m'hi? ¿N'estàs segur? – va demanar-li escèptica. – ¿Per què?

– Tinc la impressió que, per algun motiu, en Son Goku creu que, en un entrenament així, s'avança més si es fa de dos en dos. No perdrem res per provar-ho, no?

La Nasu va assentir finalment: – D'acord. Però caps dels dos podrem... és una força immensa. I el perill ho és més.

– És clar que no – va acceptar en Cor Petit a contracor. Amb els punys tancats de veritable ràbia – Però ens defensarem. O et penses quedar de braços creuats? – va picar-la en l'amor propi.

– Ni de conya. – va admetre – Ens defensarem...

– Jo passo. M'entrenaré pel meu compte... – va comentar en Ten Shin Han de sobte. 'Ni estava a l'alçada, ni ho estaria per més que deixés la pell allà dins'. Preferia, a més, els seus propis mètodes d'entrenament: – Feu... no hi entraré pas jo allà dins.

.


	27. Cap26 Sabia perfectament que t'estimava

**Capítol 26. Perquè sabia perfectament que t'estimava**

– _Si el món s'acabés, hauria de ser la persona a qui tu volguessis mirar als ulls abans que tot es fes fosc. Estar disposat fins i tot a posar el món sencer en perill per salvar-la a ella. – Va riure nerviós, dirigint-se a un Son Goku perdut en nous sentiments: – Ai, crec que exagero, no?_

No exagerava... no exagerava aquella vegada en parlar al seu millor amic del que ell entenia per aquell complicat sentiment de l'amor. 'Estar disposat fins i tot a posar el món sencer en perill per salvar-la a ella'. Era exactament el que acabava de fer.

L'A-18 se'l mirava completament atònica. En decidir xafar el comandament que podia parar-la, i en decidir-ho just davant seu, en l'instant en què li demanava que fugís; probablement els havia fet perdre un temps preciós. 'Un temps que hauria d'haver utilitzat o bé per parar-la i destruir-la, o bé per ajudar-la a amagar-se'.

Era massa tard. En Cèl·lula els havia vist finalment.

Ho acabava de cridar des de la llunyania en Trunks que intentava aturar-lo. En Vegeta, encegat per l'arrogància, havia acabat accedint a les interessades peticions del monstre. 'Li havia deixat buscar l'A-18, sense més obstacles que els esforços d'un desesperat Trunks'.

Tot estava, doncs, definitivament en perill. La decisió d'en Vegeta havia acabat d'una revolada amb les esperances per al futur del planeta i amb el cor confús d'en Krilín.

.

– En Cèl·lula ha aconseguit la perfecció – va exclamar de sobte en Cor Petit amb la ràbia a la mirada. La Nasu ja ho havia notat en l'increment d'energia que s'estava produint llavors, i que de ben segur es podia notar univers enllà. 'L'únic que no entenia era per què les energies d'en Vegeta i en Trunks havien col·lidit moments abans'.

'Què era el que havia fet que en Trunks pegués al seu pare?'. Perquè era així com els dos ki's semblaven haver interactuat.

Va observar l'horror en el rostre de la Bulma i la concentració més absoluta en els gests d'en Ten Shin Han i en Cor Petit.

I llavors la jove Brief va aconseguir ordenar els fets que en Cor Petit explicava breument: – Que no ha pogut fer servir l'aparell de control, en Krilín?

– En Krilín l'ha trepitjat i l'ha destrossat... – va respondre el namekià amb la vista encara perduda als núvols de sota del palau. 'Exactament com si ho estigués veient tot'. Com ho havia fet sempre el Totpoderós.

La Nasu va mirar-se'l sense comprendre res.

– Però... no té sentit... per què? – va aconseguir preguntar, abans i tot que ho fes la Bulma.

– I jo que sé... – Va respondre-la de males maneres, encara que la saiyan ni tan sols va arribar a prendre-s'ho a cor valent. 'Hi havia motius per deixar les contemplacions de banda'. – El ximple d'en Vegeta...! – va afegir llavors el namekià – En té la culpa ell...

La mirada va delatar-la. La Nasu hi demanava respostes. 'Encara que no les verbalitzava, com si feia la Bulma amb preocupació'.

– Li ha permès aconseguir la perfecció per enfrontar-s'hi després – va explicar amb contenció en Cor Petit – El molt estúpid es pensava que llavors estarien en igualtat de condicions. Li ho ha deixat fer per diversió. Per alimentar el seu propi i maleït orgull!

La princesa va prémer els punys abans de reaccionar. 'El seu germà era idiota... i un saiyan'. Va mirar-se el guerrer que parlava amb espant primer, i amb enteniment després. 'En quin moment, a ella se li podia haver passat pel cap, que en Vegeta realment tenia la intenció de pensar en res més que no fos ell mateix?'.

La Bulma havia callat de sobte, conscient de qui era i com actuava aquell que havia engendrat el Trunks. 'La situació era veritablement desesperada'. A vegades es preguntava si realment hi havia res de bo en aquell cap de soca rancorós i hostil.

– Al final ha acabat condemnant el planeta Terra... – va murmurar la Nasu donant un pas endavant. 'Probablement encara que hagués alçat el vol per un impuls, no hagués acabat anant-hi. Sabia que ella ben poc hi podia fer'.

Sabia perfectament que, en aquelles condicions, i possiblement també en unes altres, la seva intervenció era completament insubstancial. I una bogeria.

'Probablement, s'hagués adonat de l'estupidesa que suposava apropar-se al lloc de la batalla minuts després d'emprendre-hi el vol'. Però no ho va arribar a intentar. El braç d'en Cor Petit es va creuar entre el seu cos i el segon pas que havia estat disposada a donar: – Què? – va preguntar frustrada, tot i ser-ne perfectament conscient.

El namekià va limitar-se a fer-li que no amb el cap.

'I encara que la Nasu sabia perfectament fins on podia arribar... i el per què sobrava al camp de batalla... a aquelles alçades encara no havia aprés a rebre ordres. De ningú'.

Hores d'ara en Cèl·lula no només havia començat a apallissar en Vegeta, sinó que la vida d'en Trunks també corria perill.

– I què proposes? – va qüestionar-lo frustrada.

– Esperar en Son Goku.

La princesa saiyajin va girar-se amb una estranya barreja d'assentiment i frustració.

– No fareu res? – va preguntar llavors la Bulma completament astorada – Dieu que els poden matar... i us quedareu aquí?

La jove Brief duia el nen en braços i, ara ja sí, expressava una gran preocupació per pare i fill. Sense matisos.

– No hi ha res a fer... – Va baixar el cap la Nasu, conscient de la raó que tenia en Cor Petit – Només ens queda esperar que en Trunks se'n surti...

El silenci va envair-los, pendents del que passava allà baix. En Vegeta havia caigut finalment inconscient... moments abans. 'Havia intentat fins i tot la seva millor tècnica, el Final Flaix que podia haver destruït la Terra i tot, però que en Cèl·lula perfecte havia esquivat sense gaires escarafalls'.

Només amb en Vegeta fora de joc, inconscient, en Trunks havia intervingut. 'Havia aprés que l'orgull del seu pare era molt important i que, per tant, no era bona idea intentar salvar-lo abans que perdés els sentits. Menys si era, com aquell cas, per demostrar-li que ara mateix l'havia superat en poder: en Trunks del futur havia superat àmpliament la força bàsica del superguerrer.

Només que desconeixia que, inflant-se, guanyava força... però perdia velocitat.

.

– Costa de creure que un mal pare com tu tingui aquest fill... – Reflexionava llavors en Krilín, que havia aconseguit sobreposar-se a l'absorció de l'A-18 i (gràcies a les mongetes màgiques que li havia donat el noi del futur) a la posterior i fatal tanda de cops que havia rebut en intentar atacar en Cèl·lula.

Acabava de recollir en Vegeta del terra. 'No havia mort, però també necessitaria l'ajuda de les mongetes per recuperar-se'.

.

– Que... Que és terrible... – va exclamar el Cor Petit dalt de tot de la torre on hi havia el palau de Déu – ... en Cèl·lula amb la perfecció del cos...

La Nasu va agafar aire. '_Allà baix_, on hi havia la lluita, no s'hi coïa res de bo'.

– ... el pelarà...! – va sentenciar el namekià.

– Què? – va resistir-se a entendre la Bulma.

– En Cèl·lula el matarà... – va completar el guerrer, encara que de sobte els esdeveniments semblaven anar cap a un camí totalment desconegut.

– No us quedeu com estaquirots! Va, aneu-lo a ajudar! – va escridassar-los la mare del noi – En Trunks morirà...!

– Bulma... – va dirigir-s'hi la Nasu. – Tranquil·la...

– Però... – semblava no entendre-ho la científica, força nerviosa per les notícies que li comunicaven, tan lluny com estava d'on hi havia en Vegeta i en Trunks – Bé que heu de fer-hi alguna cosa, no?

– No podem... – va insistir la Nasu.

– Bé – va semblar raonar abans de mirar-la fixament amb determinació – Doncs hi vaig jo... No ho sé, ja m'espavilaré... Li demanaré a en Trunks que abandoni... O... no ho sé! – va fer amb impotència. 'Era tan conscient, com ho havia estat la Nasu al principi, que no hi havia res que hi pogués fer'.

Però no obstant l'orgull, un cop dit, li impedia frenar en aquella intenció. Va agafar i va donar en Trunks petit a la Nasu, sense que aquesta acabés d'entendre què passava.

– Doncs au... – va fer dirigint-se a la nau – Si no sou capaços d'anar-hi vosaltres...

Tot i que fins llavors havia aparentat més curiositat que angoixa. Ella també era tot façana. I els nervis li havien fet perdre definitivament el sentit comú.

– Bulma... – va repetir la germana d'en Vegeta – Si us plau...

– Prou! – va cridar de cop en Cor Petit, fent que el petit nadó comencés a plorar en braços d'una Nasu que ni tan sols sabia ben bé com subjectar-lo. – Aquí ningú anirà enlloc – va continuar el namekià amb rictus illegible, però dur: - Què et penses que passaria, si hi vas? – va desafiar-la.

– No ho sé. – va dubtar primer, per desesperar-se després – Però m'és igual! El meu fill... vull dir el meu fill del futur és allà baix... morint-se... i vosaltres us quedeu aquí... comentant la jugada!

– En Vegeta està inconscient – va explicar-li, de cop i volta, el guerrer. – Ara en Krilín el podrà reviure amb una de les mongetes del Follet Karin. I, escolta'm bé, ni tan sols ell ha pogut ni podrà intentar res de nou contra aquest monstre. Que espera fer-hi una humana com tu?

La Bulma que (instants abans) caminava de nou cap a la nau, va quedar un moment parada. Va girar-li el rostre, visiblement ofesa i va fer un pas més, abans de comprendre que, malgrat li pesés, estava actuant estúpidament. I ella no era una estúpida:

– Estàs segur que en Vegeta no pot fer res per eliminar aquest monstre? – va raonar.

– Ara mateix ningú pot fer res per eliminar-lo... – va afegir en Cor Petit – En Vegeta li ha permès convertir-se en el pitjor ésser de l'univers.

– És un estúpid... – va xiuxiuejar ella amb els punys i els ulls tancats. – Un estúpid! Trunks, rei... – va dir-se a ella mateixa. 'Esperava donar-li forces en la distància'.

El nàmek va assentir llavors, comprenent que, al cap i a la fi, la Bulma havia reaccionat. 'Si hi anava, no hi hauria ningú per salvar-la aquell cop'. En Trunks necessitava centrar-se en la seva pròpia supervivència.

La científica ho sabia.

I el guerrer (una part del qual havia estat Totpoderós una vegada) entenia que no era gens normal en ella reconèixer-ho: la humana no estava acostumada a acceptar derrotes morals d'aquell calibre. Va intercanviar de resquitllada una mirada amb el rostre preocupat de la Nasu. La princesa també n'era conscient: la mare del seu nebot era de les que si es proposava una cosa, per perillosa que fos, la feia sense pensar.

– Al cap i a la fi en Trunks és fill del seu pare – Va girar la truita de sobte la Bulma – Se'n sortirà... Ho sé. – La Nasu va somriure-li amb reserva, abans de tornar-se a centrar en l'intercanvi d'energies que desprenia el combat. 'La científica no era d'aquelles persones que reconeguessin una derrota, i menys un terrible KO com aquell'.

– Calma... – va demanar-los minuts després el que una vegada s'havia autoanomenat príncep dels dimonis – Que no l'ha mort...

'Sinó fos perquè era una grandíssima notícia, la Nasu hagués verbalitzat aquell fred _per què_ que li havia passat pel cap'. Sota quines circumstàncies un monstre així havia decidit no matar en Trunks de 20 anys endavant?.

.

– En Goku s'entrena per poder-te guanyar! Demà vindrà a lluitar...! – va desafiar en Trunks a en Cèl·lula, quan aquest va començar a fer preguntes que el noi no acabava d'entendre. 'Per algun motiu que desconeixia, aquell monstre havia preferit preguntar-li sobre els entrenaments, sobre si amb més esforç, podrien millorar'. Aparentava disposat a esperar. 'Com si l'únic que importés fos passar-s'ho millor, derrotar-los sí, però fer-ho després d'un autèntic espectacle'. – I quan arribi, acabarà amb tu, estic segur...

– Bé... – va acordar un Cèl·lula que aparentava haver oblidat que es podia carregar el noi en qualsevol moment – Organitzaré un torneig d'arts marcials...

.

– Té per objectiu principal veure la cara d'horror i patiment de tots els éssers humans. – va relatar-los en Cor Petit en comunicar-los-hi el que realment passava allà on, moments abans, hi havia hagut una intensa baralla.

– Un torneig? – va preguntar la Nasu, sense entendre ben bé a que venia allò. – Esteu de broma, oi?

– A la Terra els solien disputar... – va aclarir-li en Cor Petit traient-hi importància.

– I tots nosaltres hi havíem participat en algun moment – va afegir-hi lleugerament pensatiu en Ten Shin Han.

– Ens dóna 10 dies... maleït Cèl·lula... – va fer finalment el guerrer de Nàmek, allunyant-se ja de la vora de l'ovalada construcció. 'Ja no necessitava veure res més _allà baix_'. – ... quan en surti el Goku ens tocarà entrar a nosaltres, Nasu... A la sala de l'esperit del temps...

La jove guerrera va empassar saliva i, per primera vegada en molta estona, va tornar-se a mirar la vestimenta saiyan que llavors duia. 'Seria digne portadora d'aquella roba'.

Va haver-hi una llarg silenci entremig.

– L'energia d'en Trunks i en Vegeta va cap a l'illa del Follet Tortuga, Bulma – va dirigir-se, a continuació, a la jove Brief. En Cor Petit les observava seriós i callat. – Hi van amb el Krilín.

– Aniré a buscar-los, doncs – va fer la mare del noi de cabells liles, que tornava a dur el seu nadó en braços.

– Perfecte. Abans que surti en Son Goku, crec que estic a temps de passar a recollir un parell de coses a Corporació Capsula. Després, quan pugui, he de parlar amb en Trunks.

– Què... que li vols dir? – va gosar preguntar la Bulma endevinant-ne la resposta en la mirada determinada de la saiyan.

– Confia en mi... De totes maneres ho faré quan ell vingui cap aquí! – va picar-li l'ullet abans de, aquest cop sí, sortir volant en direcció a la Gran Ciutat de l'Oest. L'indret en què, a aquelles alçades, havia viscut ja llargues temporades.

– Puc entrar-hi sol si no t'afanyes... – va sentir que deia en Cor Petit quan ella s'enlairava. Semblava seriós, però la Nasu va captar-ne l'humor subtil.

– No et donaré aquesta satisfacció, tranquil! – la saiyan va girar sobre si mateixa, ja al cel, i clarament en broma – Ets corcó, eh?

Cap dels dos va riure, encara que la Bulma i en Ten Shin Han van tenir la subtil impressió que hi havia un joc molt seu en aquella manera de parlar.

La Bulma fins i tot va intentar recordar si havia vist aquell tipus d'ironia en el tracte que l'home de pell verda mantenia amb en Son Gohan. 'Però el fill d'en Goku, amb tota l'evident estima que es tenien, moltes vegades encara parlava de vostè al seu mestre'.

Definitivament aquella era una altra mena de confiança.

.

.

– Ara, sempre, menys quan dormim, serem superguerrers i ens hi acostumarem fins que sigui el nostre estat normal –. Li explicava mentrestant en Son Goku al seu fill. Dies enrere, el nen havia aconseguit assolir aquell particular nivell dels saiyans, i no feia tant que s'hi havia pogut convertir ja sense problemes. 'Podia començar a plantejar-se dominar tota aquella energia': – Primer intentarem eliminar els nervis que notem quan som superguerrers...

Estava veritablement impressionat, pels avenços que havia pogut aconseguir el seu fill en tant poc temps. I per com prosperava a una velocitat gairebé de record. 'Sí continuava així, ho aconseguirien'. En Gohan seria la solució que ell esperava.

El mateix Son Goku havia entrenat durament per assolir la transformació que requeria el fet de superar els límits del superguerrer. 'I no obstant portava dies aïllat i pensatiu, concentrant prou fortalesa mental per aconseguir aquell pas'.

El seu fill se'l mirava amb inusitat respecte, tot i les bromes i les corredisses dels moments de descans. 'Les rialles dels instants en què el seu progenitor era quasi pitjor que un nen, menjant-se tot el que trobés al rebost. O roncant sense aparents preocupacions'.

De fet en Gohan havia intuït sempre que aquell home, que era el seu pare, era també una persona molt més reservada del que en realitat aparentava. El nen sabia que, per la seva espontaneïtat, els altres solien veure en Son Goku com algú més aviat transparent i simple. 'Però darrere de tot això, s'hi amagava algú força més complex'. Un guerrer, sí. Però també un home amb idees i pensaments que el nen no creia que fos capaç d'exterioritzar amb facilitat.

– Què penses, fill? – va interrompre'l el seu progenitor amb un ample somriure de complicitat. Va posar-li la mà als cabells i va despentinar-lo en broma, mentre proposava tallar-li el cabell perquè anés més còmode.

– En res pare... – va respondre-li fent un gest que, per instants, havia semblat summament seriós – Va tot bé?

– És clar, Gohan. Estic molt orgullós de tu. Avances molt més ràpid del que m'imaginava – I era veritat. En Son Goku se sentia content pels progressos del seu únic fill, encara que utilitzava gran part de la pau mental, que assolia a través dels exercicis, per tal de mirar d'avançar quant a poder ell també. – Mengem?

I en Son Gohan, com havia fet abans, va quedar-se'l mirant mentre aquest avançava cap al blanc edifici que acollia les limitades, però justes, comoditats de la sala. 'Havia tingut, en realitat, poc temps per conèixer bé el seu pare'. Sí, era veritat que havien estat cinc anys sencers junts, però ell llavors era molt petit. I més tard havien arribat els guerrers de l'espai, l'entrenament de l'home amb en Kaito, la primera lluita amb en Vegeta i Nàmek. 'D'aquella època, ara que en tenia més consciència, recordava gairebé més els entrenaments amb en Cor Petit que la vida pacífica que havia dut abans entre els seus pares'. I no, no podia retreure-li-ho al seu progenitor, perquè s'havia sacrificat i havia lluitat per ells. 'Encara que continuava sense fer-se a la idea del perquè d'aquell altre any d'absència'. L'entrenament a Yadrat.

Entenia que calia millorar i que allò havia estat important pel que vindria després, però en aquell moment havia sentit que els deixava una mica sols, a ell i a la seva mare.

El bon cor d'en Son Goku era ben conegut per tothom. 'L'heroi que els estimava a tots i que perdonava a enemics terribles com el príncep saiyajin'. I, no obstant, en Son Gohan ja s'havia adonat aleshores que el seu pare era un tipus alegre que (fora de batalla) fugia, qui sap si inconscientment, de les situacions més emocionals. Almenys en la part que ell coneixia i recordava. 'Les bromes, l'actitud desenfadada que havia mantingut amb tots quan, anys enrere, l'havien dut tan malferit a aquell hospital, després de la lluita amb els saiyans; no podia ser del tot real... Amics seus de tota la vida com en Iamxa, en Ten Shin Han o el Xaos havien mort, i malgrat el dolor inicial, en Gohan no recordava haver-lo vist plorar o cridar. 'Fins i tot en moments en què no sabien si recuperarien mai les Boles de Drac'. Llavors havia suposat que ho feia per no preocupar-los. 'Perquè alguns d'ells com la Bulma i en Puar semblaven ja el suficientment abatuts'.

Però també havia estat inusitadament bromista amb en Son Gohan i la resta dels seus amics, quan tots plegats s'havien retrobat després del viatge a Yadrat; per sobre mateix de l'aparició d'en Trunks i els seus foscos auguris... El fill de la Xixi tenia la sensació que allò no podia reflectir exactament tot el que el guerrer sentia. 'Ja que l'estima pels seus amics, era sincera; l'actitud deixada que a l'hora mantenia, descol·locava el noi'. I a més a més, darrerament, s'havia acostumat a veure-li una altra cosa a la mirada, quelcom que el nen encara no era capaç d'interpretar'. I que potser ja era allà a Nàmek. 'En Son Gohan, això sí, no sabia ni el _com_ ni el _perquè_'.

El seu pare, fora de les batalles i les bromes, a vegades li resultava d'allò més desconegut. Massa.

– Què és bo tot això, Gohan! – va cridar-lo en aquell moment – Va vine que t'ho perds! Nyam! –. 'O és que era així de pla?'. Es preguntava què era el que li passava pel cap en situacions com aquella.

.

En Son Goku, aquell mateix dia, va observar dormir el seu fill; mentre es disposava a tornar-se a entrenar. 'L'enemic que els esperava allà fora era terrible'. Però estava convençut que, amb l'ajuda d'en Gohan, se'n sortirien.

Aquella sala feia que els seus pitjors malsons es materialitzessin durant els entrenaments. 'L'havia vist morta no feia ni tan sols un mes'. No havia estat real, és clar. Sinó un enginy de la sala, però igualment havia estat terrible veure-la caure al seu davant, amb la pell més blanca que de costum i els llavis gelats.

I havia estat convençut que hi havia alguna cosa de pressentiment en tot allò. 'Havia vist també caure en Krilín i el mateix Gohan, sempre en malsons que es repetien. Però la falsa mort de la Nasu havia estat més real, quasi palpable: _– És culpa teva! – En sentir aquella veu dins del seu cap, havia pensat que era ell mateix que se'n culpava. Tot i que aviat havia entès que no. 'Algú altre li retreia que el cos d'ella fos a terra, tirat i ple de blaus, com una joguina maltractada que ja no tingués corda'. ¿Però qui?_

– _Jo puc salvar-la... Puc fer-ho... – Li havia repetit aquella veu encara desconeguda. La seva ment, llavors massa turmentada, havia reconegut el timbre de la veu, la persona que presumptament hi havia parlat: En identificar-ne el to, estava segur d'haver pensat en algú real. Però el seu nom s'havia esfumat, en despertar. 'En adonar-se que era la sala (i només la sala) la que jugava amb ell, ja no recordava qui havia estat'_

I, de fet, com que tot allò només havia estat una visió irreal... producte d'aquell maleït lloc; qui fos tampoc devia importar gaire. 'No era real'.

Ni aquella ni totes les possibles desgràcies, relacionades amb molts dels seus amics, que la sala havia materialitzat de forma falsa davant seu. 'El control mental era bàsic per sobreviure en l'habitació de l'esperit del temps'.

.

.

Va entrar a Corporació Capsula amb la idea de dirigir-se, directament, a l'habitació en què havia dormit els darrers temps. 'Temps enrere solia portar-ho sempre a sobre'. Però havia temut perdre-ho en alguna cruenta batalla, i ho havia deixat allà abans de sortir com tots a la recerca dels androides.

– Senyora Brief... – va saludar a la mestressa d'aquella casa que, per variar, estava entretinguda en ordenar un munt de pastissets en polides safates – Tot en ordre?

– Ai, quina alegria! Ja heu acabat amb els robots dolents? – va preguntar la dona amb aire alegre, tot i que no va obtenir-ne resposta. 'La Nasu ja era escales amunt'. L'únic motiu pel qual no havia entrat volant, directament per la finestra, havia estat que, enfonsada en milers de pensaments, s'havia distret suficientment per plantar-se al jardí. 'Així que ja no li havia valgut la pena tornar a emprendre el vol'. Sobretot perquè s'havia adonat de seguida que la senyora Brief rondava per l'edifici.

Un cop a la que ja era la seva cambra, va entrar-hi decidida; amb la ment posada en remenar els pocs calaixos en què hi havia arribat a posar alguna cosa.

– És aquí! – va exclamar per si mateixa, agafant l'anell que una vegada havia donat al Vegeta. 'Just al costat hi havia el penjoll que havia estat motiu de disputa entre germans'.

En realitat només volia recuperar l'anell. 'Tot arribant-hi, havia tingut temps de pensar la millor manera de plantejar _certa conversa_ amb el seu nebot Trunks'. El del futur.

'Així mateix... malgrat tot... no va poder evitar posar-se aquella pedra brillant al coll'. Realment pesava prou com per adonar-se'n a l'instant, si la perdia. Va acariciar el pedrot marró: la roca que una vegada havia donat a aquell nadó... el nen que (d'alguna manera) acabaria estimant. 'El guerrer que havia estat el seu amant'. L'únic home, davant del qual, havia estat disposada a despullar-se tan física com psíquicament.

Va bufar esgotada de tant donar voltes a les coses. I aquest cop sí va sortir per la finestra.

– Krilín! – va exclamar en veure el noi arribar precisament a Corporació Capsula. Aviat va entendre què hi feia allà. – I tu ets... l'A-16...

– Sí, l'he dut perquè la Bulma o el seu pare l'arreglin – va dir-li com si aquella situació fos una mica incòmode per ell. 'Llavors la Nasu va recordar que l'amic d'en Goku, en realitat, havia destruït el comandament que podria haver deixat fora de joc l'A-18'. – Necessitem aliats forts, no? – va riure insegur. 'Probablement esperava que ella posés en dubte la presència de l'androide allà...'

La princesa no va dir res al respecte: – Ella no hi és. Tot i que probablement el doctor Brief corri per casa, Krilín –. Va decidir ser amable i anar per feina. 'Ja entendria més tard què passava pel cap del terrestre': – Me'n vaig ja jo. He de parlar amb en Trunks i entrar després a la sala de l'esperit del temps. Sort!

– Entraràs a la sala de...? – La noia havia marxat sense respondre-li el dubte. 'En Son Goku, en mencionar-ho, havia detallat aquell indret com un lloc d'extrema duresa...' – Ei, espera Nasu. És que en Trunks també ha dit que avisaria als altres, i vindria després cap aquí!

Al cel de la ciutat de l'oest, que a aquelles hores començava a enfosquir-se, la Nasu ni tan sols havia escoltat l'amic d'en Goku. 'Esperava que, més d'hora que tard, el seu nebot del futur es dirigís de nou a la torre de Déu'. Estava clar que en Vegeta voldria tornar a entrar a la misteriosa sala. I el nano el seguiria.

A més havia d'estar allà quan en Son Goku en sortís. 'Només havia volat a Corporació Capsula perquè necessitava l'anell. Volia tenir-lo a mà per una explicació en concret'. Va permetre's pensar, això sí, en el servei que els podia fer el robot que estaven a punt de reparar. 'El Cèl·lula l'havia deixat en pèssimes condicions'.

Va accelerar la velocitat de vol. 'Així doncs aquell androide estava disposat a ajudar-los de debò?'

.

En Popo va saludar-la breument quan va aterrar de nou al palau celestial. En Cor Petit semblava completament aïllat, flotant a l'aire, com si s'hi assegués, en un exercici de concentració.

La noia saiyan va fer-hi una ullada i va asseure's als graons de l'entrada amb expressió pensativa. Ni tan sols se li havia acudit la possibilitat d'establir cap mena de conversa amb en Ten Shin Han, que aparentava igualment concentrat en un dels racons de la mitja esfera que envoltava el palau celestial.

– Tens gana? – va preguntar-li el Popo amb expressió indesxifrable. – Vols menjar alguna cosa?

Va somriure amb assentiment: – Sí, si us plau!

I llavors en Popo va fer-li aquell gest que ella, en principi, no va saber interpretar.

– En Cor Petit ja ho havia dit que, com tots els saiyans, tindries gana i necessitaries menjar alguna cosa quan arribessis. Ho tens tot preparat. Segueix-me.

.

L'endemà al matí en Cèl·lula havia decidit anunciar el seu particular torneig a través de la televisió. Però ja abans, bona part de la colla, reunida finalment a Corporació Capsula, havia pensat i parlat sobre allò que els esperava.

Només hi faltaven aquells que havien passat la nit al distant palau del Totpoderós: la Nasu, en Ten Shin Han i en Cor Petit. I és clar Son Goku i Son Gohan, pare i fill, als quals encara no tocava sortir de la sala.

– Doncs jo no entenc per què en Son Gohan hi ha de lluitar aquest cop – va insistir la Xixi davant de l'estupefacció general – No dieu que és un torneig d'arts marcials? El planeta està en pau, no? Doncs només hi participaran aquells que vulguin enfrontar-s'hi... per pura diversió.

– Xixi... – Havia intentat fer-la raonar en Krilín, tot i que havia acabat per deixar-ho còrrer. 'De totes maneres seria impossible fer desistir a en Gohan d'allò'.

– Quan va néixer, en Goku i jo vam parlar i vam arribar a un acord! – va deixar anar enfurismada, tot i que el record mateix li indicava que no havia estat ben bé així. Ella li havia dit que volia que el seu fill fos una eminència, li havia reiterat que amb el planeta en pau el que necessitaven era savis, i el seu marit (després de mirar-se-la entre espantat i sorprès) havia acabat per deixar anar aquell: "Potser sí que tens raó", que ella ara entenia com tota una declaració d'intencions.

Després de què la Xixi es calmés i decidís deixar-los per perduts, ja que al cap i a la fi considerava que els amics del seu espòs eren tots uns "busca - bregues", el temps havia passat amb lentitud en aquella casa. 'A l'espera de les notícies d'en Cèl·lula que arribarien hores després'.

En Vegeta contemplava com tots aquells amics d'en Kakarot voltaven per casa de la Bulma amb total impunitat i, tot i que hi estava habituat, no podia dissimular el fàstic que sentia cada vegada que es creuava amb "el cuc detestable" d'en Iamxa.

Va escoltar-los parlar, amb evident menyspreu.

– Només falten nou dies per a què aquell torneig de les arts marcials comenci, m'he d'entrenar, no puc deixar passar ni tan sols un segon... – Havia exclamat el mateix Iamxa, disposat a demanar ajuda al mestre Mutenroshi per tal de millorar. El noi havia rebut d'immediat l'acceptació d'un Krilín disposat a afegir-s'hi.

El príncep, però, va bufar amb sorna. 'Aquells dos pensaven enfrontar-se a en Cèl·lula? Si ni tan sols els faria falta que hi participés en Son Goku, ell mateix l'eliminaria'.

– Vosaltres no participareu en cap torneig. Amb mi n'hi ha prou. No deixaré que en Kakarot, o qui sigui, hi interfereixi

– No diguis més burrades, Vegeta, si la darrera vegada en Cèl·lula et va derrotar en un obrir i tancar d'ulls. – va respondre-li l'ex - xicot de la mare d'en Trunks. 'Sense pensar en quines podien ser les conseqüències'.

Per sort en Vegeta va limitar-se a desafiar-lo.

– Com goses? – va avançar endavant – Si entro una vegada més a l'habitació del temps, em convertiré en l'home més fort de l'univers. Aquesta baralla no és per vosaltres, insectes!

– Ens has dit insectes? – No va poder reprimir-se en Iamxa.

– No ho he dit prou clar, insecte? – va riure-se'n, i tot i que en Iamxa havia tingut ganes de fer-hi alguna cosa, ni tan sols podia optar a allò. Mai havia tingut la oportunitat de saldar comptes amb en Vegeta; la Bulma, en escollir un home com ell, no li havia deixat ni tan sols la satisfacció de pegar-lo. 'De prendre's almenys una petita revenja com aquella'.

I per sort o per desgràcia la científica havia interromput al menjador un moment després. Buscava en Trunks, el del futur, preocupada com havia estat per la salut del nano. 'En Vegeta va mirar-la seré, amb una petit dosis d'escepticisme'.

Ella no canviaria mai.

– On vas, ara? Tens algun entrenament especial? – va preguntar-li la noia quan el príncep es va treure aquella roba terrícola, que ella mateixa li havia comprat una vegada, i va posar-se l'uniforme saiyajin.

– És clar, tornaré a aquella habitació estranya... – va dir-li esquerp, però mirant-la amb decisió – A mi m'és igual que morin molts homes, però no estaria tranquil si no aconseguís guanyar-lo.

– Jo... jo també hi vaig...! – va seguir-lo en Trunks.

– Però primer et tallaré els cabells – va dir-li decidida la seva mare del present. 'No sabia ben bé com es feia, però si era el seu fill, bé que n'hauria d'aprendre, no?', va pensar convençuda – Et molesten, oi?

– Molt bé, gràcies... – va acceptar amb timidesa el noi.

En Vegeta, en canvi, va mirar-se-la amb molèstia. 'Continuava sent la dona que una vegada s'havia entossudit a entaforar-li aquella horrible camisa rosa'.

La Bulma va tornar-li la mirada amb un somriure cristal·lí. 'Després que la Nasu abandonés el palau de Déu, a en Cor Petit se li havia escapat alguna cosa sobre el velat orgull que, en un moment donat, en Vegeta havia mostrat al Cèl·lula respecte a en Trunks'.

Sí, després havia permès que aquell monstre aconseguís la perfecció i havia anat contra el seu fill per aconseguir-ho. Fins i tot en Trunks l'havia hagut de pegar per intentar aturar-lo. Però estava convençuda que hi havia hagut alguna cosa d'orgull patern en aquell: _– Allà hi ha un noi que es diu Trunks... No està al meu nivell però gairebé té tanta força com jo..._ _–_. Si el mateix Cor Petit recordava aquell detall, era que en certa manera també hi havia vist allò.

La jove va veure com, després de tallar els cabells al seu fill, home i noi s'allunyaven de Corporació Capsula.

– Que tingueu sort i entreneu fort... – va xiuxiuejar prop d'una finestra oberta, mentre escoltava com la resta dels seus amics guerrers també planejaven entrenar-se d'una manera o altra.

A la científica li hagués agradat pensar que, en certa manera, en Vegeta lluitaria per salvar aquell... el seu planeta i el del seu fill... que d'alguna manera, en algun remot moment, pensaria en què així ella i el petit Trunks estarien bé. Però en Vegeta no era així. I ho havia demostrat llargament. El príncep no mouria un dit per ella. 'Només pel seu orgull'.

Es preguntava de què deuria voler parlar la Nasu amb en Trunks. 'Esperava que ajudés al nano a entendre el seu pare'.

_._

Les paraules d'en Cèl·lula havien fet tremolar el món sencer... Cap exèrcit podria fer res contra aquella amenaça.

– Quant trigaran a sortir de l'habitació en Goku i en Son Gohan... – va preguntar-se en Trunks en veu alta ja al palau de Déu. 'La Nasu l'havia estat observant des de l'arribada, però sabia que _allò_ no funcionaria amb el Vegeta present'.

'Faltaven encara tres hores per a què se'ls esgotés el temps i la porta de l'habitació s'obrís'. – Hu... No crec que surtin quan faci un dia exacte – va suposar el Vegeta – Ja sabia que s'hi estarien encara més temps...

– No tingueu tanta pressa – va interrompre'ls, de cop i volta, en Cor Petit amb rictus seriós – Encara falten nou dies per al combat. Vosaltres no fa ni un dia que heu sortit de l'habitació, descanseu... Primer hi entrarem nosaltres...

– Vosaltres? – va demanar en Vegeta de sobte, amb estranyesa. – Tu i qui més?

– Jo... – va aclarir-li la Nasu, disposada a rebatre qualsevol cosa que el seu germà pogués dir llavors.

– Hahaha. Serà perdre el temps. A partir d'aquí és un territori que només podem trepitjar els que tenim la capacitat de convertir-nos en superguerrer – va creuar els braços amb superioritat – ... bé, us deixaré entrar, però els altres vuit dies que ens queden seran per a mi.

– Em sap greu. A l'habitació de l'esperit del temps només s'hi pot estar dos dies... quaranta - vuit hores de la vida... – Va parlar segur el namekià, rebent una mirada irònica de la Nasu. 'Pel que semblava no era l'única que aconseguia treure en Cor Petit de les seves caselles... en Vegeta se'n sortia força bé'.

'Si s'hi estaven més temps d'aquelles quaranta - vuit hores, la porta de l'habitació desapareixeria per sempre'.

Ofès per aquell contratemps en Vegeta va allunyar-se llavors cap a un dels límits d'aquell petit terreny que envoltava l'exterior del palau. Després de llargs minuts allà parat, va emprendre el vol en direcció _a vés a saber on_. 'La Nasu va suposar que no suportava aquella llarga espera allà, de braços creuats'.

– El meu pare no canviarà mai – va murmurar molest en Trunks quan aquest ja no podia escoltar-los, perquè ni tan sols s'havia quedat a les immediacions del palau. La Nasu va mirar els núvols que els sobrevolaven. En Vegeta sempre duia a sobre aquell aire d'estar maleint el món sencer: – És arrogant i orgullós. I només pensa en ell. Malgrat tot creu que podrà vèncer en Cèl·lula sense problemes... i aquell androide és un monstre terrible... – va afegir el noi amb gest de contradicció.

– Ell és així... – va deixar anar la Nasu, prement llavors el petit cercle platejat que subjectava amb el puny dret. 'Era ara o mai'.

En Trunks va voler donar-li la raó, però va preferir no continuar donant voltes a aquell tema. 'Ell era així, sí'. No hi havia gaire més a dir.

Van callar un instant. Esperaven que passessin (i ràpid!) aquelles tres hores que precedirien la sortida d'en Goku i en Gohan de la poderosa sala.

No obstant això, la Nasu va observar, de reüll, el seu nebot abans posar-se les mans a la cara amb, aleshores sí, fingit cansament. Amb prou feines portaven vint minuts immersos en un constant silenci – Ai...

Una peça metàl·lica va rodolar per terra, fent que els petits brillants blaus espurnegessin en girar, fins a caure finalment davant dels graons on seia en Trunks. – Perdona... No sé en què pensava... – va avançar endavant amb el gest i la presumpta intenció d'agafar l'anell caigut, però en aquell moment, en Trunks ja es mirava l'anell amb curiositat. El noi va agafar-lo i va donar-li una ullada, abans d'oferir-li-ho de tornada.

La Nasu va parlar sense esperar que el jove digués res:

– L'anell del meu pare... el rei Vegeta... – va mostrar-se subtilment pensativa – Quantes voltes ha arribat a donar aquesta joia... Pertanyeria a en Vegeta per dret... però no en va voler saber res a Nàmek. Algú com ell no es permetria reconèixer-ne el valor... no almenys l'emocional i simbòlic... – va donar un cop d'ull al seu voltant, per assegurar-se que no aparegués en Vegeta. 'L'odiaria si s'assabentava que ella parlava així del seu passat'. – El rei... el teu avi... el meu pare... Un saiyan al més pur estil Vegeta...

En Trunks va escoltar-la amb interès, sense endevinar on volia anar a parar en realitat: – El rei del planeta Vegeta... – va resumir el noi – Els testos s'assemblen a les olles, això sí es coneixen és clar... Jo no recordava el meu pare... – va callar amb aire insegur – Suposo que hauria d'estar-ne agraït. No voldria ser com ell...

La Nasu va baixar la veu, amb temor que en Vegeta acabés per aparèixer i notar que la conversa anava sobre ell. 'Una cosa així no li ho perdonaria'. Era massa orgullós.

– Saps? El meu pare era possiblement la persona a la qual més admirava el teu. – va mirar la joia reial que continuava en mans del Trunks – No acceptar l'anell només va ser una manera de menysprear qualsevol tipus de gest que vingués de mi... que el fes mostrar dèbil... obert a parlar de cap tipus de parentiu molest.

– Li has perdonat?

– Que m'abandonés a l'espai? – va fer ella, fingint que no entenia la qüestió – Com no havia de perdonar-li que em deslliurés d'una joventut de servitud a les ordres d'en Freezer?

El noi va assentir. I la Nasu no va esperar a què parlés. 'Necessitava dir-li-ho': – No és tan dolent, saps?

– La mare també ho deia...

– I tenia raó.

– No ho crec pas. Va deixar que el Cèl·lula aconseguís la perfecció només per l'arrogància de lluitar-hi després. I va ser apallissat – va prémer els punys amb incomprensió. – Es pensa que ho pot tot només perquè ostenta el maleït títol principesc d'un planeta que ja no existeix.

En pensar sobre el seu pare, ara no podia evitar sentir ràbia, frustració i més ràbia. 'Tot i que, en el fons, s'entossudia en convèncer-se que el comprenia; que havia aprés que només actuava per orgull'.

– Jo també em vaig passar vint anys llargs de la meva vida, quasi trenta, pensant en què diria i que no el meu pare en cadascun dels passos que donava – va bufar la Nasu – L'herència saiyajin. Es van cometre molts crims en el nom del nostre poble... perquè el nostre poble ho volia... perquè érem així... i n'estàvem orgullosos. Ens sentíem poderosos. Els més poderosos de l'univers.

– Ell encara se'n sent.

– Et penses que jo no? – va cridar-li l'atenció amb un somriure. 'I tot i així va utilitzar un to de veu fins i tot més suau que habitualment': – Jo també ostento un maleït títol principesc d'un planeta que ja no existeix.

– Nasu, jo no volia...

– Tranquil, home – va dir agafant ara l'anell ella i mirant-se'l – Em sento orgullosa del meu poble, de la seva força, és el do que m'ha tocat per herència, però fa temps que ja no m'identifico amb tants i tants crims.

El noi va mirar-la sense saber on volia arribar aleshores.

– En Vegeta ostenta un títol que no li pertoca, sí... – va fer amb naturalitat. Aquesta vegada atraient fins i tot l'atenció d'en Cor Petit que, durant tota aquella estona, havia estat en la seva clàssica posició de meditació. – En realitat, si ara fóssim a Vegetasei, no en seria el príncep.

– Com vols dir? – va qüestionar-la el noi.

– Que, amb la mort del meu pare, ell en seria el rei de ple dret... – va aclarir-li, adonant-se que fins i tot en Ten Shin Han aparentava escoltar-la – Saps quantes vegades ho he pensat? Quan diu allò de "jo sóc el príncep dels saiyajins"... Saps quantes vegades m'he plantejat quant respecte cap al meu pare amaga aquesta frase?

El seu nebot s'havia quedat pensatiu després d'aquella reflexió. 'Ella va tornar a somriure-li': – A la Terra se sol admirar als pares... però a Vegetasei era una altra història. I tot i així hagués fet qualsevol cosa que el rei, el meu pare, m'hagués ordenat.

En Cor Petit va mirar-la novament. No calia que digués gaire res més. 'Estava pràcticament segur del que ella havia volgut que en Trunks entengués'. I estava segur que el noi ho havia entès. 'Per entendre en Vegeta, primer s'havia de conèixer el veritable origen de la raça saiyajin'. El tracte que aquests havien tingut sempre amb progenitors i descendents.

Encara que allò no hagués de fer que ell, en un passat el rei dels Dimonis, sentís cap mena de misericòrdia ni compassió per un tipus de la classe d'en Vegeta, en Cor Petit havia sentit certa empatia estranya cap aquell discurs. 'I sabia perfectament el per què'.

– _Jo també em vaig passar vint anys llargs de la meva vida, quasi trenta, pensant en què diria i que no el meu pare en cadascun dels passos que donava – Havia explicat la Nasu. _

Coneixia exactament quin era aquell tipus de sensació a la qual es referia ella. Li ho havia definit, amb altres paraules, una vegada a un petit Son Gohan: _–__ Si penses odiar alguna cosa, detesta el teu propi destí com faig jo._

Ell, en Cor Petit, havia odiat néixer ja predestinat. 'Estar marcat pels desitjos de venjança i ambicions que havia tingut el seu anterior jo, aquell a qui llavors solia anomenar pare'. El Satanàs Cor Petit l'havia fet néixer amb un objectiu predeterminat: enfrontar-se a en Son Goku, vèncer-lo, i estendre el caos a la Terra.

I no obstant la lluita amb el saiyajin, primer, i aquell nen que era en Gohan, després; l'havien canviat per sempre. 'No havia estat un procés fàcil. No havia estat gens senzill deixar de sentir la veu d'en Satanàs pare dins seu, ple d'ànsies de venjança'.

A ell també l'havia marcat l'herència d'un pare decidit a infondre el caos al món. 'D'un pare que s'autoanomenava rei, malgrat ser un guerrer d'una raça alienígena, la namekiana, la seva'. Potser per això creia entendre perquè, després d'aquella conversa, la Nasu s'havia limitat a mirar-se en Trunks un instant, abans d'observar el cel amb serena quietud.

– Té. Queda-te'l, Trunks... – Li havia dit al noi, tot donant-li l'anell, abans de concentrar-se en la visió dels núvols. Tot i ser de dia, des d'aquella alçada, ja podia veure's alguna tímida estrella. – Si el teu pare no el vol, és teu. Lamento no haver-te'l pogut donar al futur que em pertocava...

– M'agradaria conèixer-te... – va acceptar el Trunks, corregint-se a l'instant: – Vull dir, a tu, al futur. Ni la mare ni jo vam saber mai on buscar-te. Quan torni i acabi amb els androides, voldria buscar-te.

– Allà... – va dirigir-s'hi ella sense apartar la vista del cel – Encara no dec saber que en Vegeta i tots són morts, només ho sé d'en Goku... oi?

El noi va assentir.

– Ja sé que probablement no pugui parlar per ella... Però ho lamento, Trunks. – va negar amb el cap, amb els punys tancats de la impotència – No sé en què dimonis devia estar pensant... Si hagués pogut ajudar-vos...

'Sí que ho sabia'. És clar que ho sabia. Aquí i allà estava condemnadament enamorada d'aquell home, d'en Son Goku. Tan enamorada com per no haver pogut superar el seu adéu.

'Quan arribés el moment, havia de dir-li on trobar-la'. Devia ser al planeta d'en Pineau. 'Com lamentava no poder-hi anar ella i bufetejar-se per estúpida'.

.

Una bona estona després, en Vegeta va tornar al palau. En veure'l aparèixer, van saber que, per poc que s'hi fixessin, podrien notar també les energies d'en Son Goku i en Son Gohan fora de la sala. 'El príncep saiyajin n'havia estat pendent'.

– Just a temps, germanet – va fer la Nasu en detectar ella també la sortida dels dos saiyajins. 'Devien estar saludant a en Popo, que havia entrat endins, perquè encara no havien aparegut allà davant de tots'.

– No entenc per què han sortit tan aviat... – va remugar el príncep, pendent de les columnes per on apareixerien en qualsevol moment.

– Ostres? Si hi ha en Vegeta i en Trunks... – Va dir en Son Goku, amb les robes estripades, només sortir a l'exterior de l'edifici. – També noto l'energia d'en Cèl·lula. Això vol dir que és viu. Què deu haver passat...?

Els seus amics, però, estaven massa sorpresos pel canvi que havia patit en Son Gohan. 'Aparentava més gran'. Havia deixat enrere l'aspecte infantil. En Cor Petit no s'ho acabava de creure. En canvi en Vegeta no acabava d'entendre per què en Son Goku i el seu fill havien sortit de la sala convertits en superguerrers, i continuaven en aquell estat, amb la mateixa tranquil·litat que si estiguessin en la seva situació natural.

La Nasu va estar a punt d'evitar-li la mirada, com havia fet en el moment que entraven, però va desdir-se'n en adonar-se que amagar-se d'ell, de la seva mirada, no era afrontar la situació en absolut.

Per ella només havia passat un dia, però en Son Goku portava un any fora. 'Havien passat gairebé 12 mesos'. Un temps llarg en què havia entrenat sense parar, però en què tampoc havia parat de tenir els més estrambòtics malsons. 'Els pitjors amb ella de protagonista i víctima'.

Li constava que aquella sala treia les pitjors pors de les persones. 'En Son Gohan també havia passat nits inquietes i, en una ocasió, en un malson especialment virulent, havia hagut de veure morir la Xixi i en Cor Petit'. Encara recordava la desesperació del noi enfebrat en despertar.

– Com ho veus? – Li havia preguntat el Vegeta amb ànsia – Podràs guanyar en Cèl·lula?

– No ho sé. Encara no l'he vist des de que ha aconseguit la perfecció del cos. Ara l'aniré a veure – va aclarir-li en Goku, fent el canvi de lloc instantani a continuació.

Havia visitat el ring de l'indret desèrtic on en Cèl·lula pretenia realitzar el torneig. 'El joc d'en Cèl·lula', com ja se'l coneixia a tot l'atemorit planeta.

– Si no ho provo, no ho sabré mai – va explicar-los força animat – Però em sembla que ara mateix no el podria guanyar. – va afegir, descol·locant a tothom. 'Per què estava tan content si no podia vèncer-lo?'.

– Podeu tornar a fer servir l'habitació de l'esperit del temps. Tenim prou temps. – va explicar-li en Cor Petit – Decidim l'ordre d'entrada. Ara hi entraré jo... amb la Nasu... i després es veu que hi vol entrar en Vegeta. Després, en Trunks... A continuació, altre cop vosaltres.

– No. En Son Gohan i jo ja hi hem estat prou. Ens entrenarem fora – va dir tan relaxat que aquesta vegada va agafar desprevinguda la Nasu i tot. – Alguna cosa aconseguirem, amb nou dies.

– Què?

– N'estàs segur? – va gosar demanar ella, mirant-lo als ulls. L'home estava estranyament tranquil. 'Què tramava?'. En Son Goku va assentir, posant-li una mà a l'espatlla per a què hi confiés. Tot i així en Cor Petit i els altres tampoc les tenien totes.

– Estar-s'hi és molt dur per al cos, encara que no hi facis res. – va explicar-los d'una forma despreocupada bastant particular – Val més descansar bé.

– Vatua, noi, així fins i tot en Kakarot... s'ha deixat guanyar per la severitat de l'habitació – va fer-ne llenya en Vegeta.

– Potser sí... Però amb més entrenament d'aquest, només aconsegueixes cansar-te. Això no és un entrenament... – va respondre'l. Tenia coses noves a la mirada. 'Sortides que, en un passat, havien estat més aviat poc pròpies del superguerrer que es considerava terrestre'. – Però no us dic que no hi entreu. Es veu que encara us queden coses per practicar.

La Nasu que era a prop d'en Son Goku va arronsar les celles esperant exactament aquella reacció del seu germà. 'Des de quan en Goku el provocava?'.

– Què dius...? No m'ha agradat... Dit així, sembla que insinuïs que ara tens més força que jo...

– Sí. Em sembla que en tinc més.

'La Nasu ni tan sols s'ho creia'. Allò havia estat una actitud xulesca, i extraordinàriament saiyajin, d'en Son Goku?

Va mirar-lo atònita. 'Potser fins i tot amb massa intensitat'. Fos com fos el noi havia respost la seva mirada amb un somrís diferent als que habituava. 'Entre emfàtic i burleta?'. La sala l'havia tornat més saiyajin? O sempre havia tingut aquella part d'ell amagada en un racó del seu ésser?

La noia va quedar-se tan parada que ja no va ser capaç de reaccionar quan després d'acomiadar-se de tots, l'home va picar-los l'ullet: – Que cadascú s'esforci pel seu compte! Ja ens veurem en el torneig d'arts marcials!

– Està bé? – va murmurar per sota el nas. Abans de girar-se amb decisió, apartant qualsevol d'aquells pensaments de la ment. – Anem, dins, Cor Petit? Tenim un any d'entrenament per davant...

Tots es preguntaven per què en Goku estava tranquil. 'Tindria un pla?'. O s'havia resignat a perdre aquell combat?

Aliè als comentaris dels seus amics, en Son Goku – que havia sortit volant d'allà amb la intenció de fer una primera parada a la torre del Follet Karin, per tal de demanar-li més mongetes màgiques – va tenir de sobte un flaix.

Va recordar-la a ella, segons abans, mirant-lo completament astorada, amb la roba dels guerrers de l'espai... i un collar... 'Un collar amb una pedrot d'un color marró vistós'.

Ell havia vist aquell penjoll abans. Per moments, va quedar-se glaçat, allà en ple vol, en relacionar ambdues imatges.

.

– No estic tan tranquil, Goku – va dir-li després el Mixet Murri – No només el món és en pànic per l'amenaça d'en Cèl·lula. L'univers no està gens tranquil aquests dies.

– Què vol dir? – va preguntar-li el superguerrer.

– Alguna cosa hi ronda. Ho he vist a les gerres. Però és difós. No acabo de veure'n la veritable i terrible forma.

.

En Son Goku i els seus amics ho ignoraven, però amb Cèl·lula o sense, el fet era que aquells podien convertir-se en els nou dies més llargs i intensos de les seves vides.

Mentrestant, però, la Nasu entrava a la sala de l'esperit del temps sense mirar enrere.

No hi havia res a reflexionar abans. 'Sabia perfectament que l'estimava. I també que, només oblidant-lo, podria concentrar-se suficientment per superar aquell repte: a la sortida l'amenaça d'en Cèl·lula els esperava'.


	28. Capítol 27 Quelcom nou

**Capítol 27. Quelcom nou **

La Nasu va entrar-hi primer, sense esperar un sempre reflexiu Cor Petit. Dissimulant els propis nervis i llançant el seu orgull endavant. Era difícil de dir per què... Encara que definitivament no les tenia totes. El namekià ja li havia parlat dels misteris d'aquella sala i, certament, no era por el que sentia. Però... ¿Fins a quin punt era bona idea passar tot un any allà tancada amb aquell home (per dir-ne d'alguna manera) amb el qual ni tan sols se suportaven?

Van entrar a la sala blanca i brillant immersos en els seus propis pensaments, sense intenció de dirigir-se la paraula. Almenys de moment.

En Cor Petit va fer una mirada al seu voltant abans d'avançar endavant sense dir res, i va posar-se en posició meditativa a l'instant.

La Nasu va bufar: – Comencem bé...

I així va disposar-se a iniciar el seu propi entrenament. Serien dotze llargs mesos allà tancada: – No cal que entrenem junts, eh, no cal! – va remarcar amb ironia.

.

La Bulma continuava immersa en l'esforçat arranjament de l'A-16, amb l'ajuda del seu pare, quan un soroll d'aterratge, va fer-ho tremolar tot a Corporació Capsula.

– Qui dimonis deu ser?

– Correu, Bulma... estimat, veniu són extraterrestres! – va entrar esverada la senyora Brief.

– Extraterrestres?

.

– No sé per què he accedit a acompanyar-te – Va fer un noi pèl roig dins d'una nau alienígena que tecnològicament ja tenia força anys de vida.

L'ancià a qui acompanyava va somriure afable. 'Per molt que se sentís molest, el cert era que no li havia costat gaire de convèncer'.

– Us heu criat pràcticament junts, no siguis així...

– No insinuïs que ella és res meu, oncle –.

En Pineau va bufar: – Mira, ja ens esperen.

La Bulma esperava que la porta de l'artefacte s'obrís, maleint el moment en què en Iamxa i en Krilín havien decidit continuar el seu entrenament lluny d'allà, a l'illa del Follet Tortuga. 'Si era algú perillós – amb en Trunks i en Vegeta al palau de Déu – havien begut oli'.

Però la porta va obrir-se amb calma, deixant-hi entreveure molt després els dos homes lleugerament coneguts.

– Ho - hola! – va reaccionar la Bulma en reconèixer-los. 'És clar, ara que ho pensava millor, la nau li era familiar...'

– Salutacions. – va fer en Pineau amb un somriure amable – Perdoneu l'ensurt, la Nasu, el darrer cop que va ser a l'espai, ens va dir que la podríem trobar per aquí... Si ens decidíem a venir a la Terra algun dia... – va justificar-se amb feines, lamentant la cara d'espant que ara mateix feien dues de les tres persones que tenia davant.

La senyora Brief, com era habitual en ella, somreia. 'Pensant, probablement, en què podia ser que aquell vespre tingués més inquilins a taula per sopar. Era fantàstic'. Just allò amb què ella més gaudia.

.

– Així que no és gaire bon moment per aparèixer – va raonar un Pineau preocupat després de la llarga i acurada explicació de la Bulma.

Els pares de la científica eren en silenci al seu costat. 'Escoltant l'explicació de la seva filla, però també pendents de les reaccions dels nouvinguts'.

Va haver-hi un llarg moment de calma, mentre l'ancià tsufur es feia a la idea de tota aquella història. En Pineau entenia ara la complexitat de la situació i, tot i que sabia que no podria ajudar-los, es delia més que abans per retrobar-se amb la Nasu. 'La seva filla. Adoptiva, sí. Però filla al cap i a la fi'. Per molt que ella mateixa es fes l'esquiva a l'hora d'acceptar-ho obertament.

– Ei! – Va arribar volant en Krilín aleshores, acompanyat d'en Iamxa. Ambdós havien detectat l'arribada d'un objecte estrany a la Terra. 'Encara que les energies que hi notaven no eren pas significatives'.

.

– Entrenem? – va desafiar-lo la jove princesa dies després, en veure'l treballar de nou amb la ment. En aquella difícil sala, fins llavors, la Nasu havia entrenat en solitari mentre en Cor Petit feia exactament el mateix: anar a la seva. Encara que el namekià combinava, moltes vegades, l'esforç físic amb el que semblava pura meditació.

– _Això_ ja és un entrenament – Va contestar-li ell de forma seca.

– Em referia més aviat a la manera saiyan d'entrenar, ja ho saps – va rebatre'l ella amb aire cansat.

En Cor Petit va mirar-la i va fer espetegar la llengua com si se n'enfotés: – Tu mateixa. Què proposes?

– Digues-ho tu. – En Cor Petit va moure's lleugerament. 'Havia de tenir sempre la última paraula en tot? Fins i tot a l'hora de cedir-li a ell el seu maleït torn de paraula? Princesa tossuda i saiyajin...'

La Nasu (però) amb prou feines va deixar-lo reaccionar: – Canó Garlic! – va imitar amb agilitat i confiança un dels atacs del seu germà.

– Ara imites als altres? – va burxar-la llavors el seu improvisat rival _de batalla_, tot esquivant-ne l'energia.

– Calla i ataca! – I van endinsar-se així en un combat en què, malgrat que en Cor Petit tenia totes les de guanyar, ella no va posar-li-ho gens fàcil.

.

– Jo ara, abans de venir cap aquí, sortia en direcció al Mont Paos. Anava a casa d'en Goku – va relatar en Krilín que acabava de vestir-se de carrer. 'Havia pres una motxilla amb vàries mudes de casa d'en Follet Tortuga, ja que abans de notar aquella presència estranya allà, havia fet plans per visitar en Son Goku i quedar-s'hi almenys un dia'. El seu millor amic el tenia summament preocupat... i intrigat – Però puc acompanyar-vos primer al palau d'en Totpoderós. És clar que... Vosaltres teniu la capacitat de... volar?

Els tsufurs van negar-li amb el cap: – Bé... – va continuar en Krilín – Ja trobarem la manera de fer-ho.

– Acompanya'ls tu, reina – van escoltar que deia el pare de la Bulma – Jo m'ocupo de l'A-16 mentre tornes.

– Però...

– El teu pare encara no és completament inútil – va deixar-la sense arguments el Doctor Brief – I la teva mare estarà encantada d'ocupar-se d'en Trunks.

La Bulma va mirar-se'l per assegurar-se que ho deia seriosament. 'La tasca d'arreglar l'androide era prioritària'. Tot i que ella pensava tornar a posar-s'hi de seguida. 'Només havia d'anar al palau celestial, deixar-hi els tsufurs i tornar a Corporació Capsula'.

Podria ser que, així de pas, veiés el seu fill Trunks. El del futur.

– Anem-hi, doncs.

.

Quan eren en marxa, no obstant, en Krilín va tenir una petita inquietud.

– Igualment... Bé, ho sento, eh, però podríem passar abans per Cal Goku? – La Bulma va mirar-lo estranyada. 'Portar aquells homes, quasi familiars de la Nasu, al Mont Paos amb la Xixi, no era la millor idea que se li acudia' – És que em vaig quedar intranquil, se'l veia molt despreocupat, massa, quan va passar per Cal Follet Tortuga a recollir la Xixi. Serà un moment, Bulma. T'ho prometo – va insistir-li-ho.

– D'acord, doncs. Devia estar contenta ella... – va canviar de tema la Bulma, després d'acceptar desviar-se de camí – Si com dieu en Son Gohan ha sortit fet tot un home d'allà dins...

– No ben bé... – va explicar-li en Krilín per sota el nas: – Ella més aviat pensa que amb els cabells rossos és un perdulari.

– Com? – va mirar-lo la Bulma fora de joc, encara que immediatament va recordar que aquella era una de les coses que era ben capaç de dir la Xixi. – En fi...

– La Xixi és la dona d'aquell saiyan, oi? – va preguntar en Mefus de mala gana davant l'actitud reflexiva d'en Pineau.

.

– Estàs bé? – La Nasu s'havia llevat aquell dia, després d'un merescut descans, a la sala de l'esperit del temps i ho havia fet amb la sensació que _allà_ hi passava alguna cosa. 'Quelcom dolent'. – Cor Petit, respon – Havia caminat llavors fora de les quatre parets d'aquell estrany i únic edifici de l'habitació i se l'havia trobat a ell de genolls enmig del buit blanc, esgotat com si acabés de veure el mateix dimoni.

– Son Gohan – va xiuxiuejar el namekià amb dificultat, i va aixecar-se de cop i volta; com si pretengués salvar el noi, que no era allà, d'alguna cosa.

La Nasu, quasi per instint, va agafar-lo del braç preocupada: – Sht. No hi és aquí, no hi és pas en Son Gohan. És fora amb el seu pare. Està bé. Estan perfectament, ho recordes?

En Cor Petit va trigar encara uns segons més a reaccionar. 'Tota la nit anterior, o el que ella havia considerat que era una bona hora per al descans en aquell indret lluminós, la Nasu l'havia vist entrenar amb aquella angoixa a la mirada. Sense parar'.

Almenys mentre ella havia estat desperta.

– Ets aquí, Cor Petit? Em sents? – va demanar-li aleshores, lleugerament preocupada pel seu estat mental. 'Feia massa estona que semblava no ser allà i, malgrat tot, el seu cos sí que hi era'. Ella el tenia subjectat pel braç.

Va ser només un instant, però per moments, en Cor Petit va semblar (en efecte) no reaccionar. I quan va fer-ho, quan va reaccionar, va apartar-se bruscament de la saiyan, com si aquesta cremés. Abans, això sí, la mirada enrabiada que el namekià li havia dirigit sense explicació aparent, podria haver-la partit en dos.

Havia estat fred i sever en mirar-la. Què pretenia demostrar? 'Que seguia sent l'individu fred de temps ençà?'.

Com a resposta, en canvi, la Nasu només va bufar. La princesa no pensava baixar la mirada en absolut. Amb la més pura determinació saiyajin, va tornar-li l'expressió de mortal serietat. 'Ella no li tenia por'. I tampoc li devia cap tipus de vassallatge.

No l'apartaria així com així, menys amb orgull, i sobretot quan evidentment no es trobava prou bé. 'Coneixia prou bé la manera de ser del namekià. Ella era així de tossuda i esquiva quan s'ho proposava'.

– No pretenies espantar-me, oi? – va somriure càlida endevinant què havia pretès en Cor Petit. Era fàcil de saber per la intensitat amb què ell havia clavat la mirada en les seves pupil·les, al principi confoses.

– Estic bé... – va dir esquerp.

– No, només vols fer veure que estàs bé... – va respondre-li ella. – La sala et turmenta amb imatges difoses i terribles d'un fals Son Gohan, oi? –. Va continuar parlant amb decisió, encara que ell llavors aparentava ignorar-la: – L'habitació s'aprofita de les nostres debilitats... De les meves també. Tu coneixes aquest lloc. Has de saber-ho millor que ningú. No val la pena fingir que no hi passa res aquí dins... – va dir finalment, tot baixant la veu a mesura que parlava... La Nasu no tenia cap ganes de confessar que a ella també li passava: en pocs dies, hi havia vist repetidament, i en somnis, la seva mare... i el seu pare. En situacions diverses i desagradables. 'Probablement els havia vist ja més vegades allà dins; de les que, en vida, havia tingut oportunitat'.

I tot entrenant en aquella habitació, també havia viscut un parell d'al·lucinacions amb en Freezer de protagonista.

La sala, el que fos que hi habités, semblava absorbir les pors i temors dels que hi entraven, i si una visió funcionava una vegada... aquesta es repetia fins que l'afectat aconseguia superar aquell horror.

Ell ho sabia perfectament. Tenia part del Déu que més podia saber d'aquell lloc. I, no obstant això, va tornar a mirar-la d'aquella manera. 'Com si en desitgés la mort'. Odiava que ella parlés així: com si el conegués. 'No acabava d'entendre'n el motiu, però en Cor Petit se sentia ara fastiguejat per tanta confiança'. La sala el trasbalsava.

– ... per què tots tenim debilitats... segur que el Totpoderós ja t'ho deu haver dit des d'allà dins teu – va argumentar la Nasu, de nou amb naturalitat – És difícil de saber, perquè dorms amb els ulls oberts... però diria que l'altre dia el mencionaves en somnis.

Just després, sense que el namekià hi parlés, ella va quedar-se enrere, observant com aquest tornava a entrenar determinadament en solitari. 'Hi havia quelcom nou en el Cor Petit, que no havia vist mai abans'. Encara que la sala també aconseguia, pel que ella acabava de veure, treure la part més turmentada d'aquell ésser. Estava segura que aquella havia estat una actitud normal en ell, en aquell passat ja llunyà on encara no s'havia fusionat amb el vell Kamisama... ni amb el jove Nail: – Calles i véns? – va preguntar de sobte el guerrer de Nàmek, girant-se amb renovada normalitat cap a ella.

– Aquí dins... hi deus tenir un bon festival de veus... eh? – La noia va intentar relaxar l'ambient amb una broma que, de seguida, va saber poc encertada. I malgrat tot en Cor Petit no va mirar-la malament aquell cop.

– L'únic que m'importa veritablement en aquesta vida és en Son Gohan – va confessar-li per sorpresa – La maleïda sala se n'aprofita. Hauria d'haver-m'ho esperat... Detesto haver-hi caigut com si fos el sentimental d'en Son Goku.

No, definitivament no era el mateix individu que havia conegut a Nàmek. ¿O sí?. Al cap i a la fi, darrere d'aquella llengua esmolada, llavors ja hi havia el mestre sever, però amable, d'en Son Gohan. 'L'estrateg seré i de tota confiança'. ¿Per què no havia pensat abans en tot _allò_? La preocupació per en Son Gohan, de part d'en Cor Petit, havia estat sempre sincera i profunda...

Per a la Nasu, en Cor Petit era un paio sec, malgrat tot. Però era maleïdament entretingut barallar-s'hi. Sobretot durant aquell peculiar, i ja habitual, intercanvi de comentaris entre ambdós... No havia perdut mai gaire temps en reflexionar al respecte del namekià; i ara se sorprenia en comprendre que, en el fons, li era simpàtic. 'Hi havia certa empatia en la manera de tractar-lo'.

Si l'hi obligaven – perquè sinó ho feien, li era difícil de confessar – podia ben jurar que hi havia certa amistat en aquell tracte brusc d'ambdós. Fins i tot en cadascun dels comentaris malintencionats que compartien, per enverinats que fossin.

– Ets un sol! – va bromejar amb sorna, tot i dir-ho més seriosament del que ella mateixa estava disposada a reconèixer. I en Cor Petit va tornar-li la mirada amb alguna cosa d'ironia i molta part de burla. 'Va preguntar-se, a ell mateix, per què li era tan absolutament incòmode acceptar ara que ja no li desagradava _tant_ aquell tracte estrany que ambdós tenien'.

Va bufar. Juraria que la Nasu havia somrigut ¿rient-se'n? com a resposta a la seva darrera mirada desafiant.

– Ens hi posem ja seriosament, o què? – va preguntar-li desvergonyida la jove saiyan.

– Quan així ho vulgui, condemnada princesa – va fingir una reverència i va atacar-la de manera inesperada – Makankosappo!

– Idiota! – va saltar enrere, esquivant-lo. Havien d'entrenar molt més per estar (o intentar-ho) a l'alçada de les circumstàncies.

.

.

– Mira quins peixos més grossos, en aquest llac! – va comentar en Son Goku distret, mentre el seu fill se'l mirava més preocupat que una altra cosa. 'Realment feien bé de descansar mentre els altres s'entrenaven?'. Els esperava una terrible lluita en menys de nou dies'.

– Pare... Trobes que està bé, que ens estiguem divertint tranquil·lament?

– No et preocupis – va dir-li somrient – Em sembla que ens en sortirem...!

– Em sembla... dius...?

Per a tots l'actitud d'en Son Goku era d'allò més estranya. 'El saiyan va mirar fixament a l'horitzó abans de fixar-se en la Xixi que els preparava un picnic en família a uns quants metres de distància'. Descansarien tres dies, entrenarien uns altres tres, i tornarien a descansar. Volia que mare i fill passessin més temps junts. S'ho mereixien i no estava segur del que podia passar després.

– No. Segur que els guanyarem! – va tranquil·litzar el seu fill – Ara no ens serviria de res entrenar-nos amb presses, hem fet el que hem pogut.

En Son Gohan va desviar la mirada amb evident angoixa. No semblava estar-ne gaire convençut.

– Vinga, Gohan! No hi pensem més i passem-ho bé! – va animar-lo.

– Nois! – va cridar de sobte la Xixi, més animada del que havia estat en anys – El menjar ja està a punt...!

– Oh! Visca! – En Son Goku va mirar llavors com el seu fill s'apropava al menjar que els havia preparat ella. 'Cap dels dos es mereixia que ell se n'allunyés'. No era just.

Va recordar una altra cosa: 'Sí, estava segur d'haver-li vist bé. Aquell penjoll que duia la Nasu, s'assemblava a... però era impossible, perquè fins on recordava, aquell altre collar l'havia confiat a la Bulma'. És clar que se n'havia oblidat prou com per a què s'hagués extraviat o acabat en mans d'algú altre.

I no obstant el simple record semblava en si més important que el valor que havia donat fins llavors a un penjoll del passat del qual sabia ben poc. 'La pedra del seu avi'. ¿D'on havia sortit?

– Uàu – va dissimular de cara a la seva dona i el seu fill – Quina bona cara fa tot...

– Almenys a l'hora de menjar, deixeu de ser superguerrers, no? – va demanar-los-hi la Xixi, tot i que en allò no la podien acontentar. Mantenir-se en aquell estat, era part important de la preparació per al torneig d'en Cèl·lula.

Van menjar amb ganes, i després en Son Goku va proposar pescar alguna cosa al llac. 'Sabia que a en Son Gohan li agradava aquella activitat'.

– Hola! – va interrompre'ls llavors en Krilín, que acabava d'arribar volant. La Bulma, en Pineau i en Mefus l'esperaven en l'aeronau de Corporació Capsula, més enllà. – Com us va, amics?

– Krilín! – va dir amb alegria en Son Goku.

– Jo potser aniré tirant cap a casa. Sort que no hi som gaire lluny – va reflexionar la Xixi, tot plegant els plats que havien utilitzat en el passat àpat – Son Gohan, no triguis, eh, has d'estudiar fort aquest vespre! – La dona intentava estar de bon humor. Al cap i a la fi en Son Goku era per fi a casa i semblava donar importància a altres coses abans d'entrenar.

'Potser recolliria alguns fruits silvestres per fer-los un pastís de camí a casa'.

– Pare, saps què? Estic molt content... – va dir de sobte en Son Gohan.

– Per què? – va preguntar sorprès el propi Son Goku. 'No era habitual que el seu fill el mirés d'aquella manera'.

– Perquè fa molt de temps que em vas prometre que vindries a pescar un dia amb mi – va dir senzillament.

– De debò? No ho recordava...

– Sí – va assegurar el noi – Quan t'anaves a enfrontar amb en Vegeta per primer cop.

– Que no el recordes aquell dia? – va intervenir de cop en Krilín somrient – El recordes sí o no, Goku? – va estendre-li la mà com havia fet aquell dia en senyal de confiança.

En Son Goku va quedar-se'l mirant fins que aquell precís moment va venir-li a la ment. 'Havia estat abans de lluitar contra en Vegeta'. Quan aquest era un perillós enemic. Quan els guerrers de l'espai eren una autèntica amenaça.

– Com que des d'aleshores no has parat ni un moment d'entrenar-te, no hem pogut anar mai a pescar junts – va explicar-li el seu fill.

'I ho va lamentar profundament'. En quin moment havia deixat de ser un bon pare?

– Goku – va continuar parlant en Krilín – Saps? Me'n sento culpable... – No podia parar de pensar en el moment que havia pogut destruir l'A-18, i en canvi havia xafat el comandament que ho hagués fet possible.

– Au va – va picar-lo a l'esquena en Goku, fent-li més mal del que s'havia proposat – Però si estem encantats de tenir un enemic tan terriblement fort...

Era allò el que el Krilín no podia entendre. 'Encantats?'. Com podia dir que estava encantat de tenir aquell enemic?. Era ben bé que, per les seves venes, corria sang saiyajin. 'Però llavors, per què, estava tan tranquil al respecte d'en Cèl·lula i el torneig?'.

– I si no el guanyem? – va gosar preguntar-li.

– Confia amb mi... – va picar-li l'ullet. 'Com no podia confiar en aquell home que els havia salvat tantes i tantes vegades?'. Va somriure.

.

A la casa que compartien, la Xixi per la seva banda, estava farta de recollir parts de coses que el seu home i el seu fill havien trencat sense voler: poms de portes, mobles i plats quedaven fet miques amb el sol toc dels dos saiyajins. 'Sinó aprenien a dominar la seva força, no en quedaria res d'aquella casa'.

Va sospirar. Mentre eren fora de casa, prepararia un bon pastís de gerds i mores. 'Com que en Son Gohan havia estat, el que equivalia a un any, tancat en aquella sala; no li semblava gens mala idea celebrar un improvisat aniversari'. Encara que, basant-se en el calendari normal, no fos ara quan toqués.

Trucaria el seu pare per convidar-lo a sopar. Va entonar una melodia, il·lusionada també per aquella nova actitud d'en Son Goku.

.

– És una manera ben estúpida de perdre – va escopir en Cor Petit mirant-la amb escèptica diversió. – No t'havia passat mai abans?

– No! – va mig cridar ella, indignada no sabia ben bé si amb si mateixa o amb el namekià – Com vols que em passés abans? – va recordar, però, que els soldats de les forces especials d'en Freezer havien utilitzat, precisament, la seva llarga cabellera per estavellar-la contra les pedres. Havia estat en Reecum.

_Aquella vegada, d'una sola estrebada, un bon manyoc dels cabells que duia fins a la cintura s'havien quedat en mans de l'adversari, que els havia deixat anar amb fàstic mentre ella s'estavellava un tros enllà. _

– D'acord – va acceptar la saiyan – Potser m'havia passat UNA vegada abans. No has jugat net. Au... – va queixar-se subjectant-se el cap amb dolor. 'Li havia fet un mal horrible en agafar-la dels cabells per acabar llançant-la al terra'.

El namekià va deixar escapar una riallada sincera: – De debò només se li havia acudit a un dels teus adversaris?

– No és com si la llista fos gaire llarga... – va remugar ella.

– Ni gaire brillant – va respondre-li a l'instant en Cor Petit. 'I no guanyes res, fent-te una trena o una cua, com pretens ara', va advertir-li-ho en observar com es disposava a allisar-se els cabells rebels i a subjectar-se'ls d'alguna manera.

– Els he dut recollits moltes vegades i mai... – va intentar defensar-se, sabent que tenia les de perdre.

– I mai t'ha passat res... excepte ara? – va qüestionar-la en Cor Petit més divertit del que era normal. 'S'ho estava passant bé a costa seva'. D'acord que, segons el temps que transcorria a la sala, portaven mesos compartint entrenament, però tampoc calia que se n'enfotés; va pensar indignada.

– I què proposes? – va acceptar enfadada – Als saiyajins no ens creix els cabells. Així que has de saber que no penso tallar-me'l.

– Almenys podries no dur-lo tan llarg... – va dir-li ell – És molt fàcil de subjectar – va mirar-se amb un somrís el puny amb què li havia estrebat abans la cabellera.

La Nasu va contemplar aquella possibilitat seriosament: – D'acord. Però ho faré a la meva manera... Amb dos pams menys de cabell, ho haurem solucionat.

– Si tu ho dius...

– És clar que ho dic!

.

– Penses trigar gaire més? – va cridar de sobte la Bulma des de la vora de la carretera més pròxima. 'Havia intentat tenir paciència i quedar-se a l'aeronau. Sobretot perquè anava acompanyada d'en Pineau i en Mefus, i ja havia reflexionat abans sobre la poca conveniència de dur-los al Mont Paos'. Però en Krilín semblava haver-se entusiasmat amb la companyia d'en Son Goku i en Gohan.

– Recordes quan entrenàvem amb en Follet Tortuga? – Li havia dit en Goku un moment abans.

– Au calla. Ja fa massa temps d'allò... – va riure en Krilín.

– Si sembla que fos ahir! – va continuar la broma el seu millor amic, colpejant-lo suaument a l'esquena, fent que en el mateix moment que els cridava la Bulma, aquest caigués a l'aigua amb sorpresa – Ai, perdona!

– M'ofego. Auxili, Goku – va fingir en Krilín perquè en Goku li donés la mà, encara sense adonar-se que la Bulma intentava cridar-los l'atenció. – Ja et tinc!

I va fer-lo caure a l'aigua: – Eh! – va queixar-se el saiyan.

– Tan curt com sempre, tu – va riure sincerament el seu amic – Has caigut a una trampa ben senzilla. Mira que ets... – va bromejar mentre en Son Goku, ja dins l'aigua, l'esquitxava i en Son Gohan reia des de fora.

– Sou dos caps de suro! – va sentir-se ben clara la veu de la Bulma de sobte. Era just al voral del llac, mirant-los indignada – Quina edat se suposa que teniu, vosaltres dos, eh?

– Bulma... – va sorprendre's en Goku – Que hi fas tu aquí?

– Esperar que el teu amic Krilín et saludés i es quedés més tranquil – va rebufar – Però sembla que pensava quedar-s'hi d'acampada aquí! Fes, fes... només t'hi esperàvem tres persones a la nau, allà tancats i amb la calor de finals de maig que fa!

Només llavors, en Son Goku, vestit de carrer i encara dins l'aigua, va veure els dos homes que acompanyaven la científica. 'Va notar com el cor se li accelerava més del compte, tot i adonar-se que la Nasu no era evidentment allà'.

Va assecar-se-li la boca en saludar-lo. Pensar en ella encara li produïa aquell molest desassossec a la boca de l'estómac. Intentava evitar-ho. 'Però aquell home era el més semblant a un pare que tenia la princesa, la dona que estimava'. ¿Sabria tota la història?. Només per ser qui era, i per la llarga i dura història que havia viscut al costat d'ella, ja sentia un gran respecte per aquell home.

– Hola, Son Goku – va saludar-lo l'home amb l'aire cordial de sempre – La Bulma m'ha explicat la difícil situació per la que passeu... – va detallar-li.

– Anàvem cap al palau de Déu – va veure's forçada a relatar la científica – Volen saludar la Nasu.

– És clar – En Son Goku va assentir. 'Havia evitat pensar en _ella_ tot aquell temps. I ara aquell tema tornava a assaltar-li els pensaments amb força'.

Ella es mereixia alguna cosa millor que un home lligat a les promeses i compromisos del passat. 'Algú millor que ell'.

Esperava que, de saber-ho, aquell home que tenia davant (quasi un pare per ella), pogués perdonar-li-ho.

– Si no et molesta, Bulma, jo em quedaré aquí un temps més. Ja tornaré volant a casa en Follet Tortuga. – En Krilín tenia veritables ganes de passar aquells moments amb el seu millor amic. 'I havien tingut poques oportunitats per parlar sincerament abans'.

– Podries haver-ho dit abans... – va queixar-se la jove mare – Bé, anem, va.

– És a la sala de l'esperit del temps.

– Com dius, Goku? – va preguntar-li la seva amiga.

– No la hi trobareu encara – va detallar ell pensatiu – Segons els meus càlculs encara és a la sala amb en Cor Petit. Entrenen pel torneig que ens espera d'aquí poc més d'una setmana.

En Pineau va somriure: – Així, continua millorant a consciència... – va concloure – Això l'ha de fer feliç. Sé que interiorment temia perdre aquesta part del ésser saiyajin que al nostre planeta havia estat difícil de potenciar...

En Son Goku va tornar-li el somriure. 'De cop i volta, va sentir-se estranyament orgullós de la determinació d'ella'. Tan orgullós que les preocupacions i les culpes que envoltaven aquella història, s'havien esfumat en un moment.

I només hi quedaven els dubtes.

– Bulma, escolta'm – va preguntar-li ja completament fora de l'aigua de feia estona, assecant-se amb una jaqueta que li havia cedit en Son Gohan – Recordes aquell penjoll que vaig donar-te una vegada?

La noia de cabells blaus, que llavors duia mitja melena, va empassar saliva. Sabent perfectament de què li parlava ell. 'Oh, maleït sia...', va pensar per si mateixa.

– El recordes? – va continuar el saiyan – Una pedra marrona...

– Una pedra marrona? Brillant i pesada? – va interrompre'l en Pineau de sobte, fent que la Bulma pràcticament s'entrebanqués amb els seus propis peus.

– No, és bona idea parlar-ne ara – va mirar en Son Gohan amb determinació – Ja t'ho explicaré, Goku. És una llarga història...

El seu amic va entendre, per la mirada d'ella, que no anava gaire desencaminat, encara que recordés poc les característiques precises d'aquella joia: – Ja no la tens, tu, oi? – va qüestionar-la amb assentiment.

– Son Gohan, rei – va cedir per fi la Bulma. Potser sí que valia la pena aclarir-ho ja. Encara que no estava segura de tenir dret a explicar-li-ho. 'Què caram és com el meu germà petit, va dir-se mentalment, estic de part seva... en això i en tot'. – Son Gohan – va riure falsament – Perquè no vas a avisar la teva mare que ens quedarem tots a sopar... Tots plegats tenim moltes ganes de recordar vells temps – va mentir.

'S'acabava d'autoconvidar a casa de la Xixi per sopar, la dona d'en Son Goku els mataria per haver de cuinar per tants; sobretot perquè, al cap i a la fi, no estava segura que s'hi acabessin quedant de veritat'.

El noi, sense acabar d'entendre per què hi havia coses que no entenia, va emprendre el vol amb un somriure: – És clar, Bulma. Serà fantàstic!

La jove Brief va respirar alleujada: – Saps de qui era aquell penjoll, Goku? – va demanar-li per fi, esperant no haver de començar aquella història de massa enrere.

En Krilín els mirava sense acabar d'entendre res.

– Del meu avi... Per això et vaig demanar que el guardessis... el tenia guardat en un calaix, com la Bola de Drac de quatre estrelles. – va relatar... Preguntant-se a l'instant, si és que era així, per què l'incomodava tant parlar-ne?

– Sembla ser, Goku, que el teu avi guardava aquest penjoll perquè es pensava que et pertanyia – va relatar la Bulma sota l'atenta mirada d'en Pineau i un avorrit Mefus – Però també sembla ser que el teu avi s'equivocava. No era teu. Algú te'l va donar abans de deixar Vegetasei, quan només eres un nadó.

– Els seus pares? – va preguntar en Krilín intentant trobar-hi una explicació lògica. 'Per què parlaven com si allò fos tan important per en Goku?'.

– Això vaig pensar una vegada jo... fins que en Vegeta per poc mata la Nasu en descobrir el penjoll a Corporació Capsula... – Tampoc calia dir-los que ella l'havia estat utilitzant impunement.

En Son Goku, confós, va recordar l'instant en què havia entregat el penjoll a la Bulma. 'Què volia dir tot allò?'.

– _Què havies perdut, Goku? – havia preguntat la Bulma al 23è Torneig d'Arts Marcials, encuriosida per la brillantor d'allò que el seu amic subjectava._

– _Res una cosa del meu avi... Podries guardar-me'l, Bulma. No vull perdre'l de debò._

– _Segueixo dient que això és un penjoll de noia – havia dit llavors en Iamxa._

– _Sí, és clar. Tu en saps molt, d'aquestes coses. L'avi d'en Goku segurament el guardava per algun motiu – L'havia mirat atentament – Has pensat que podria ser dels teus pares?_

'Però no, no era dels seus pares'.

– Què vols dir? – va interrogar-la en Son Goku.

– Era de la família d'en Vegeta i la Nasu... Bé, pel que vaig entendre, a aquelles alçades ja era d'ella, però en Vegeta va posar-se furibund – va sospirar – És una mena de joia reial.

– No ho entenc... – va negar en Goku amb el cap – Si era seu... no entenc perquè el tenia jo... Ella i jo, no... Era un nadó... –. I va repetir la pregunta per estar-ne segur: – Parla clar, Bulma... Què significa tot això?

'No s'havia fet mai masses preguntes sobre el seu origen'. Però no entenia què hi tenia ella a veure.

.

Va sospirar.

No sabia com, i maleïa profundament el moment, però havia trobat unes tisores en un dels armaris d'aquell lavabo de parets blanques. 'La sala tenia tot el que podien necessitar dues persones per sobreviure-hi un any'. Encara que ella hagués preferit no trobar-se aquell objecte allà: endarrerir així aquella decisió.

Va mirar-se les estisores platejades amb resignació. 'Li tocava tallar-se dos pams del seu llarguíssim cabell, i tenia la seguretat, que ja no li tornaria a créixer'.

– Continuaràs tenint-lo llarg, Nasu – va dir-se a si mateixa – No és la fi del món. I t'anirà millor a l'hora de lluitar.

Va acostar el metall als flocs escabellats i llargs del seu cabell, i va tancar els ulls amb resignació mentre premia els extrems de les estisores: – Tot sigui per la lluita...

.

Va obrir els ulls després de la primera estisorada. El primer ble de cabells ja era a terra i ella havia de continuar tallant-se els flocs fins a la mesura prevista. 'Encara que no pensava sobrepassar aquells maleïts dos pams als quals tot just es començava a fer a la idea'.

Va mirar-se les puntes pensativa. 'Fins i tot en aquell gest, recordava una mica els moments que havien passat junts'. Ell li havia desfet la llarga trena una vegada, amb més angoixa que timidesa; i li havia apartat el cabell de la cara una vegada, en endevinar-li els pensaments convulsos, en dir-li que sabia que ella no destruiria res que no fos seu. '¿Qui ho deia que ell ja no era una mica seu?', va pensar amb ràbia.

És clar... Ho deien les promeses fetes abans de la seva aparició a la Terra. Els compromisos que ell havia pres amb anterioritat. 'Perquè no us havíeu conegut abans', va pensar ella a contracor. 'Sí que us coneixíeu. Potser si t'hagués recordat...', va dir-li una veu a l'interior.

Va continuar tallant-se aquell petit tros de cabells amb més ràbia que resignació. 'Era _això_ l'amor?' Per _allò_ havia canviat la seva forma de ser? No era millor la neutralitat i la duresa original dels saiyans?

'No era millor la seva vida, no se'n sentia molt més contenta, quan aconseguia apartar tots aquells pensaments de la ment?'.

– L'amor, o com n'hi diguin els humans, és una autèntica estupidesa... – va remugar, tornant-se a mirar al mirall. – I jo sóc una estúpida... – va reconèixer. 'En què m'has convertit, Kakarot? Quan aconsegueixo oblidar-me'n, centrar-me en altres coses, acceptar que mai seràs meu, que tens una altra parella... Arribes tu o el teu record somrient i ho espatlleu tot', va pensar en acabar de tallar-se els cabells... Cedint així a la desolació de la qual semblava alimentar-se la sala. 'Havia d'estar prou sencera per continuar aquell entrenament'.

– Preparada? – va preguntar-li en Cor Petit (que havia estat meditant fins aleshores) en veure-la sortir del bany, amb els cabells lleugerament més curts. Tot i que encara duia cabellera, ara dos pams per sobre de la cintura.

– En dubtes?

.

.

– Què significa tot això? – va insistir en demanar en Son Goku, davant el silenci premeditat de la Bulma. 'Quin sentit tenia que ell tingués una joia que pertanyia a la Nasu, des de molt abans de conèixer-la?'.

– Ella ja era a la teva vida, Goku. – va dubtar en explicar-li la seva amiga. – Només que vas oblidar-la –. El noi va mirar-la, encara sense entendre-ho.

I la Bulma va veure's forçada a continuar amb l'explicació: – Quan vas oblidar que... bé, que havies de convertir la Terra en un paratge erm... o conquerir-la, com fos que n'hi diguessin els saiyajins... – va relatar força matusserament: – ... llavors també vas oblidar que, d'alguna manera, ja us coneixíeu.

– El cop al cap... – Va raonar finalment ell. En Son Goku estava ara perdut en els seus propis pensaments: – Però per què no...

– Per què no t'ho ha dit abans? – Va preguntar la jove comprensiva: – De debò creus que l'orgull saiyajin li permetria? Conec en Vegeta... si sent una mil·lèsima part de l'orgull que el domina a ell... Va contra ella mateixa, contra la seva essència, dir-t'ho. I suposo que no és agradable...

– Per què no hauria de ser agradable? – va qüestionar-la en Krilín, curiós, davant el mutisme del seu amic Goku.

La Bulma no va saber què dir.

'La Nasu havia estat qui l'havia enviat a la Terra en última instància. Encara que el viatge ja estigués previst. Al cap i a la fi, ella només havia polsat un botó'. Però en Goku detestava haver pogut destrossar aquell planeta. I la Nasu n'era prou conscient.

– _Vaig ser jo qui va polsar el botó. Et buscava a tu, Vegeta. Necessitava parlar-te de... – Havia callat aquell dia la Nasu, en aquella conversa amb el seu germà, a Corporació Capsula – És igual. Volia parlar amb tu i em vaig topar amb ell. L'anaven a enviar a la Terra. I..._

'No li corresponia a la Bulma, explicar-li aquella darrera part de la història'. Ho sabia.

En Son Goku mirava ara l'aigua tranquil·la del llac. Pensatiu.

– Eres només un nadó. Amb cop al cap o sense, ella no devia tenir-les totes al respecte... Sobre si la recordaries, vull dir – va intentar detallar-li la científica – La joia intentava ser una manera de què poguessis buscar-la en acabar la teva missió. Pel que sé, i crec que ella ja ho va dir a Nàmek, coneixia el teu pare i l'admirava.

– Ell va salvar-li la vida... – va raonar en Son Goku, recordant que li havia sentit dir allò a en Freezer, poc després de veure morir en Vegeta.

– _No saps quants anys he pensat en aquell guerrer de segona classe... – va riure's d'ella mateixa en aquell escenari terrible de Nàmek, amb el tirà davant – Capaç d'enfrontar-se a tu per intentar salvar el nostre planeta... No saps quants cops m'he adonat que poques vegades havia vist tant valor com aquella vegada._

_En Freezer no va recular._

– _I creus que ara el seu fill podrà assolir el que no va aconseguir ell?_

– _Sí, ho crec._

'Ella li devia la vida al seu pare'. Ho sabia des de llavors.

En Pineau va trencar el silenci que havien guardat llargament els amics terrestres d'en Son Goku. 'No semblava que estigués parlant amb ells'.

– La meva pregunta és què hauria fet ella... Com hauria actuat quan en Kakarot, el guerrer de classe baixa que eres, l'hagués anat a buscar a Palau... collar en mà – va interrogar-los sense més: – La pedra t'hagués servit de passaport. Duent-la amb tu, aviat hauries arribat davant del rei. Però el seu pare no li hagués permès mai... ¡Déu meu, aquell home hagués intentat matar-te! Haguessis estat un lladre als seus ulls... o una cosa pitjor... – El vell ancià pensava clarament en veu alta.

– Però és difícil de dir, oi? – va preguntar la Bulma, intentant alleujar la importància transcendent que semblava arrossegar el moment. – Sortosament, no va passar mai. Per sort en Goku no va destruir el planeta i ara som tots aquí!

– És clar... Jo no sóc aquell monstre. Sóc terrestre, m'estimo aquest planeta – Va afirmar el saiyan amb renovada determinació. I segurament també amb l'horror de saber que ho podria haver estat.

'Ell no era en Kakarot'. Se li gelava la sang només pensar que podria haver danyat d'alguna manera aquell planeta.

– Perdona'm, noi – va reaccionar en Pineau de seguida, com si acabés de sortir d'una llarga reflexió interna – Perdona aquest vell estúpid i les seves cavil·lacions...

– Perdoneu-me, vosaltres – va dir gentilment en Son Goku, somrient-li – Des de que aquella vegada aquell... el primer guerrer de l'espai que va venir... en Raditz... em va dir les coses horribles que s'esperaven de mi... – va intentar explicar-se amb senzillesa: – És igual – va riure – Sigui com sigui, em considero simplement terrícola...

Va pensar amb ironia, tot i intentar demostrar humor davant els seus amics, que era gràcies a allò que es podia convertir en superguerrer.

Temps enrere hauria odiat reconèixer-ho...

Ara, però, l'explicació d'en Pineau acabava d'aterrar amb força al seu cap. Al subconscient. 'Ella, l'esperava'. Des de que era una cria. 'Esperava a en Kakarot, almenys'.

Va notar una estranya escalfor a l'estómac.

Era una suposició d'en Pineau. Un simple "¿I si?" que ja no passaria. I, no obstant això, en Son Goku va sentir com la sang li brollava amb força. Es va sentir viu d'una manera diferent a com se n'havia sentit fins aleshores. 'I va saber que hagués afrontat _allò_ fins el final'.

Hagués lluitat per _ella_ si era necessari... Parlaven, és clar, d'un món paral·lel que, en cert sentit, se li feia mil vegades pitjor. D'haver passat, s'hagués trobat un Vegetasei ple dels de la seva espècie. Un rei implacable. Una jerarquia imposada. I ell (enmig de tot allò) tindria una mil·lèsima part de la força d'ara.

Al cap i a la fi, no s'hagués enfrontat abans a tots aquells enemics que, a la Terra, l'havien obligat a ser més i més fort. Des de la Cinta Vermella fins a l'actual Cèl·lula, passant per en Cor Petit i els propis guerrers de l'espai.

Seria, a més, una mala persona. Un soldat sense escrúpols que hauria acabat amb el planeta blau.

Li semblava pitjor allò, molt pitjor. 'Però en canvi, aquí i ara, no estava lluitant per ella...' No ho feia perquè hi havia la Xixi. 'I aquella promesa que cada vegada li semblava més difosa en el temps', va pensar dolgut amb ell mateix.

'Què estava fent? A què esperava?'. Va sentir un rugit dins seu, com si tingués un lleó tancat a les entranyes. Atrapat entre reixes. Un lleó que maldava per fugir i lluitar. 'Per prendre aquella decisió...'

Si no incomplia les seves promeses. ¿Podria renunciar a aquell sentiment algun dia?

¿I si decidia lluitar per la Nasu? Encara que s'hagués d'esperar a finalitzar aquella batalla amb en Cèl·lula, ¿què passaria?

Va tancar els ulls.

'Podrien acabar, primer, amb l'amenaça que ara els aguaitava; i després trencar amb tot per una sola oportunitat?'

Un mal pressentiment va colpir-lo a l'estómac. ¿I si no hi havia després? No, en Son Gohan venceria el Cèl·lula. 'N'estava segur'.

Què podia sortir malament?

Al seu voltant, però, la conversa encara era una altra.

– Vols dir que...? Ella no hagués renunciat a tot per una criaturada... no fotem... – En Mefus parlava amb escepticisme d'aquella història, que entre la Bulma i en Pineau havien acabat per fer saber a en Son Goku. '_Ella_ era al seu passat'.

– Fas les preguntes que faria algú que no ha viscut mai amb ella, Mefus... – va dir-li afable en Pineau – De debò em preguntes si la Nasu, la _nostra_ peculiar princesa saiyajin, hagués estat o no capaç d'enfrontar-se a tot si aquest home hagués irromput a palau, buscant-la? – L'ancià va sospirar, assenyalant el saiyan.

Va haver-hi un llarg moment de silenci.

– Estem parlant de la princesa que contradeia ordres expresses del rei per sortir d'aquell palau i observar. Observar en Bardock, el pare d'en Son Goku. Observar el món que el seu progenitor, temorós i amenaçat per la tirania d'en Freezer, es veia obligat a negar-li... – Va callar un instant, va recuperar aire i, abans de reprendre el relat, va agafar en Goku de les dues mans. El mirava als ulls: – ¿... que si pensava complir amb la seva paraula fins al final? De debò creus que hagués donat el penjoll a qualsevol? Son Goku, eres el fill de l'home que ella més admirava llavors. L'esperança del que series va acompanyar-la fins el mateix moment que els vostres camins van tornar-se a creuar. En pots estar segur.

– Jo no sóc ell... – va rebatre en Son Goku, molest per algun motiu que no entenia. 'Molest per la possibilitat de ser considerat en Kakarot, el mercenari que havia arribat a la Terra de petit, que _havia mort_ quan ell s'havia donat un cop al cap; però també pel pes que, en tota aquella història, havia tingut l'home que anomenaven _el seu pare'_.

Estava gelós. Gelós d'en Bardock.

– Ella ja no el vol a ell... – va sentir la veu d'en Krilín, que acabava d'avançar endavant – És evident, no? – va dir avergonyit en veure que tots el miraven ara a ell.

I llavors la Bulma va saber que havia d'explicar la història fins al final. Recordant aquell instant a Corporació Capsula. 'Fent-hi èmfasi'.

– _I volia que ho recordés, d'acord? – va cridar la Nasu a en Vegeta, agafant valor de cop – Volia que recordés que si aconseguia ser un guerrer com el seu pare havia de tornar. Com si fos una mena de..._

– _Una mena de promesa – va completar la Bulma, encara que l'havien ignorat fins aleshores – Però ell ho va oblidar... com tot el que era..._

'Una promesa'.

I hi havia allò altre. La Baba la vident, que d'alguna manera mística, havia vist aquell passat i aquell futur, en la persona d'en Son Goku.

La científica va intentar trobar les paraules per parlar, però ja no va poder fer-ho. En Son Gohan acabava d'aparèixer davant de tots. 'Sortosament, no semblava haver-los escoltat'.

– La mare diu que us espera a casa... ha preparat un pastís i molt sopar. Vol celebrar el meu aniversari... – va dir amb la vergonya de l'edat visible als ulls.

– El teu aniversari? – va preguntar de cop i volta la Bulma, perdent el fil. – Però no és ara, no?

– No, és clar. Però com que he estat a la sala de l'esperit del temps considera que ja he fet els 10 anys – va rascar-se el cap en un gest molt semblant al seu pare.

'Aquella dona es posaria histèrica si ara li deien que no'. I en Son Gohan no s'ho mereixia.

– Doncs, au, no? – va trencar el gel en Krilín – A què esperem? Tots a casa d'en Gohan, que ja és tot un home.

.

– M'esquives? – va cridar la Nasu a ple pulmó, en llançar un potent raig d'energia a en Cor Petit. Havien entrenat sense parar, amb prou feines descansant, durant el que, per ells, havien estat mesos.

– M'esquives, tu? – va respondre-li en Cor Petit en to seriós, apareixent de cop i volta a la seva esquena, i disparant-li una onada d'energia amb els ulls.

'Se n'havia apartat pels pèls'.

– Em rendeixo! – va acceptar ella cansada. – Au, descansa, Cor Petit. No sé distingir quan dorms de quan medites, però em fa l'efecte que fa temps que cap de nosaltres reposa el suficient!

El namekià va aixecar els braços en senyal d'acceptació, tot i que (minuts després) va girar-se sorprès en no veure-la avançar més de pressa que ell cap a l'edifici, per a devorar tot el menjar que hi havia. 'Com era habitual'. Per en Cor Petit era tot un avantatge beure només aigua. Així no perdia el temps en alimentar-se: – No véns?

Va notar una ona d'energia potentíssima, una força que va sorprendre'l en el mateix moment de mirar-la. Ella estava concentrant una gran quantitat d'energia allà parada on era, com si pretengués fer explotar alguna cosa amb la ment.

Una aura de tons freds, que provenia de la seva pròpia força, va envoltar la Nasu en el moment que cridava amb totes les seves forces. 'Estava intentant fer el que semblava a simple vista?'. No, no podia ser.

Va caure desmaiada un moment després. Just quan l'aura del seu voltant aparentava ser a la màxima potència. 'Per un moment...'. No, en Cor Petit va negar amb el cap.

No havien estat rajos daurats el que hi havia vist. 'Tantes hores d'entrenament després, els ulls ja l'enganyaven'. Va agafar-la en braços i va dur-la al llit en què ella solia descansar. 'Ningú podria negar que la princesa havia fet grans esforços per estar a l'alçada'.

Encara que com ell, sabés que ambdós estaven ja molt lluny d'agafar algun dia els superguerrers.

Va passar hores dormides, mentre en Cor Petit meditava. 'L'havia estat observant al principi, ja que ella semblava tenir febre'. Però finalment aparentava trobar-se bé.

.

Va llevar-se suada. Havia passat febre i calor en aquella sala. 'Sobretot mentre havia dormit tapada amb el gruixut edredó blanc'. Encara duia la vestimenta saiyajin, i va tocar-se el cabell, recordant que se l'havia tallat, almenys una mica. 'Tenia gana'. Però abans també tenia la necessitat de treure's aquella roba... i prendre's una bona dutxa.

Odiava que allà, en aquella habitació, l'únic que hi hagués per a dutxar-se fos una vella banyera de ceràmica. 'Preferia la moderna dutxa de Corporació Capsula'. Va observar enfora, on se suposava que entrenava en Cor Petit, però no va veure'l. 'Se'n devia haver allunyat mentre duia a terme els seus diversos (i constants) exercicis'.

Va sospirar.

Se sentia incapaç de donar un pas més, fins que aconseguís almenys treure's de sobre aquella olor a febre, que li havia envaït el propi nas. 'Devia fer un tuf horrible', va pensar molesta mentre preparava el bany. Va omplir la banyera d'aigua i espuma; va llançar a terra, quasi amb fàstic, la roba que duia; i va enfonsar-se en la suavitat d'aquell bany.

La peculiar banyera era en una petita habitació de la sala, pensada per a la higiene i demés. 'Recentment, s'hi havia tallat el cabell'. Cosa que, per cert, encara li pesava: Per molt que la diferència de llargada no pogués apreciar-se massa a simple vista. 'Sempre que t'ho miressis de cara o lleugerament de perfil, és clar'. O almenys això insistia en pensar la Nasu. Va bufar. Havia dormit durant hores, i tot i així se sentia esgotada.

Va tapar-se el nas per a capbussar-se entre l'espuma i va emergir-ne més tranquil·la. 'L'aigua la relaxava'. Es trobava immersa en els propis pensaments, xapotejant suaument l'aigua amb una mà, creant petites onades que anaven a parar a terra, sense donar-hi major importància. Estava, de fet, tan distreta que va sorprendre's en escoltar (de sobte) la veu d'en Cor Petit amb total claredat.

Com si estigués allà mateix.

– L'aigua arriba a fora – va remugar ell, que duia la roba estripada d'entrenar i havia deixat tirada fora la típica capa pesada que quasi sempre l'acompanyava.

Era exactament allà.

– D'on has sortit tu ara? – va preguntar primer, asseguda com estava en ple bany, processant després tota la informació d'aquella situació. 'O gairebé tota'. Va cridar indignada just després: – Eh! Que m'estic dutxant! – va esquitxar-lo a l'instant; buidant la banyera quasi a la meitat per culpa d'un inesperat moviment brusc. I, per tant, enfonsant-se més entre l'aigua i l'espuma en adonar-se que aquestes ja no la cobrien el suficient. 'No havia calculat prou bé la força en fer aquell gest'.

L'aixeta seguia rajant aigua, però ja no n'hi havia suficient per poder-la tapar.

En Cor Petit feia cara de no entendre res: – Podries no inundar-nos la sala, només et demano això – va fer amb escepticisme. 'El per què ella semblava voler-lo matar, continuava sent un misteri pel namekià'. Només havia anat a avisar-la que, si l'aigua continuava arribant a l'habitació contigua i al rebost, difícilment podria menjar res decent en dies. 'Perquè estaria tot mullat'.

Ella va mirar-lo astorada, encara intentant acumular tota l'espuma possible al voltant del pit, per tal de no mostrar-se nua. 'Per què no semblava avergonyit?'.

De bones a primeres, no va entendre-ho: Si alguna cosa no era en Cor Petit, era un pervertit. 'Per què no sortia d'allà esperitat, li demanava perdó, o totes dues coses?'. Va pensar-ho un moment, mirant-lo com si estigués observant un xampinyó gegant o quelcom mai vist abans. I aleshores va esclatar a riure, i la riallada nítida d'ella va ressonar (de cop i volta) a tota sala, davant la mirada cada vegada més escèptica d'ell.

– Que et fa tanta gràcia? – va gosar preguntar, només perquè era habitual que ella rigués de coses absurdes, quan es tractava d'ell, i no estava disposat a deixar-la gaudir del que fos que estigués gaudint a costa seva.

– Que sóc ben burra! – va aixecar-se, de sobte, regalimant aigua i espuma pels quatre costats. Mostrant-se amb naturalitat fins a agafar la tovallola que havia deixat uns passos allunyada de la banyera. – A vegades oblido que ets un namekià... – va dir en tapar-se amb la minúscula tela rugosa. Somrient-li amb confiança.

En Cor Petit, ara sí, semblava lleugerament sorprès. 'Era la primera vegada que veia una dona nua'. No era com si allò l'afectés. Ni li importés en absolut... 'Però era la primera vegada que s'adonava de certs detalls'.

Havia conviscut tres llargs anys amb en Son Goku i en Gohan. Era tota l'experiència que tenia en el tracte diari amb humans i saiyajins. 'Pare i fill (de fet) no solien mostrar cap mena de pudor i, més d'una vegada, els havia vist banyar-se al riu sense manies, completament nuus'. Però no eren exactament com ella.

És clar que, abans de fer-li segons quin comentari, preferia quedar-se mut. 'No era problema seu'. L'anatomia femenina no era cosa seva, al cap i a la fi.

– Eh! Perdona, d'acord? – va continuar parlant la Nasu sense problemes. 'No se sentia observada per un home; per un col·lega sí, però no exactament per un home'. – En certes espècies, una situació com aquesta, pot portar malentesos. En la humana, en la saiyajin... – va picar-li l'ullet, girant-se i agafant la roba bruta amb dos dits: – Buf! Ara no tinc res que posar-me. Hauré de rentar-la primer...

En Cor Petit va remoure's inquiet. Era ridícul fins i tot haver-s'hi fixat:

'Ella tenia una taca petita – més gran del que a ell li semblava habitual en un home, i més fosca que la pròpia pell –, més o menys al centre de cada pit'. Preguntar-se si era un ferida (o no) era tan absurd, com continuar allà, suportant les seves tonteries. 'Maleïda saiyajin'.

Va haver-hi un moment de silenci.

– I en la resta de planetes en què no hi ha _aquests_ problemes... – va dir-li tot recuperant-se de la sorpresa. Amb ironia, però encara lleugerament descol·locat: – Et passejaries completament despullada?

Ella va tornar a riure obertament: – No. És clar que no! – va aguantar-se la tovallola amb feines i va continuar parlant sense aturador, traient-hi importància: – Però hi ha confiança, no? –.

'No havia actuat així amb cap tipus de premeditada intenció'. I ell tampoc. No hi havia res més que _innocència_ en el fet que en Cor Petit entrés al bany sense avisar. S'hi estigués banyant ella o no. 'Havia estat bastant estúpida de posar-ho en dubte al principi'.

Va sortir a la sala principal d'aquell edifici amb tranquil·la parsimònia: – Doncs estic per anar despullada més temps, eh? – va comentar totalment en broma, encara enrotllada en aquella tela de bany – Aquesta roba trigarà dies en ser neta del tot... Mira... Buah, quin fàstic!

El namekià va observar-la amb continguda diversió. 'I ara què s'empatollava?'.

– Quin fàstic! – va llançar la roba bruta prop de la porta. Si en Cor Petit hagués tingut celles, estava segur d'haver-les aixecat en aquell instant. Ella, però, continuava mirant-se la roba bruta amb cara de circumstància: – I ara que coi em poso?

– Això no és problema – va assegurar el namekià, de cop i volta. Mostrava un aire nou, completament sobri. – Treu-te la tovallola...

Ella va arronsar el nas a l'instant i va girar-se per mirar-lo bé: – És una proposició indecent?

– Vols roba nova, o no? – va dir cansat.

– Sorprèn-me! – No va afluixar, encuriosida per l'actitud del namekià. A ell va escapar-se-li un mig somriure abans de veure com la Nasu el desafiava amb la mirada.

– Molt bé! – va deixar anar a la tovallola, aquesta vegada tapant-se amb els braços, amb un lleuger pudor – I ara...? – va dubtar un moment. 'Esperava que allò no fos una burla'. Es preguntava a si mateixa en quin moment li havia agafat tanta confiança, com per actuar així. Havia estat fent el pallasso des del mateix instant en què havia decidit sortir de la banyera, davant dels seus condemnats nassos namekians.

_L'home_ va mirar-la de forma neutra i, un segon després, va notar que ja duia una tela a sobre. 'L'uniforme d'en Cor Petit'. O un de semblant.

Li ho havia vist fer quan en Son Gohan li havia demanat una d'aquelles peces de roba, en sortir de la sala de l'esperit del temps. – Màgia? – va bromejar-hi – No, és clar. El poder del rei dels dimonis. Gràcies! No sé com ho fas, però és genial!

Va donar una volta sobre si mateixa. Era aquell uniforme blau que ell solia dur: – Al cap i a la fi, potser sí, que ets un sol! – va fer-li un copet amable a l'esquena, en apropar-s'hi. – Tornem a les coses serioses? – Encara els faltava molt temps per entrenar.

– No sé per què t'ajudo... – va remugar. I va tenir la sensació que alguna cosa se li revoltava a l'interior. 'No era la primera vegada que s'enfadava amb si mateix per permetre-li totes aquelles bromes i ginys amb què ella sempre semblava riure-se'n'.

I ara ell no només responia amb ganes a les seves provocacions, sinó que entrava directament al joc. S'hi estava acostumant. Com una vegada s'havia acostumat a en Son Gohan.

'O allò era diferent?'. Feia mesos que convivien en aquella difícil sala.

.

Al Mont Paos, en Krilín i la Bulma es miraven de reüll en entrar a celebrar l'aniversari d'en Son Gohan. La Xixi els havia convidat, però en part també hi eren perquè la Bulma havia intentat apartar en Gohan de la conversa amb aquella excusa: el quedar-se a sopar. En Pineau i en Mefus els seguien en silenci. Més per compromís que per ganes.

– Jo no sé si hauríem... – va xiuxiuejar en Mefus, davant la mirada comprensiva d'en Pineau. 'Però que se suposava que havien de dir-li a aquell noi que els somreia i els parlava com si els conegués de tota la vida?'.

– En Son Gohan és un noi encantador – va acordar l'antic esclau de Vegetasei.

– Hola! – va saludar-los, de cop i volta, el pare de la Xixi. Que va tractar-los a partir de llavors com si els conegués de tota la vida. 'Havien parlat bastant en l'època en què esperaven que la colla tornés de Nàmek, a casa d'en Follet Tortuga'.

Seria un sopar en grup d'allò més improvisat. I estrany.

– Feliç aniversari Son Gohan – va exclamar més tard la Xixi, portant-los el pastís a taula – Per molts anys, fill estimat.

– Feliç aniversari! – van cridar gairebé tots, amb excepció d'en Mefus que somreia cordialment, mentre es mirava en Pineau cada vegada més inquiet. 'No havien anat a aquell planeta a perdre el temps'. Tenia unes ganes boges d'acabar ja amb allò d'una vegada, saludar la pesada de la Nasu i tornar a casa.

Sobretot si era veritat que pesava una amenaça tan gran sobre la Terra. 'Ells no eren lluitadors'.

– Moltes gràcies. – En Son Gohan va disposar-se a apagar les espelmes.

– T'he portat un munt de regals, Son Gohan – va avisar-lo el seu avi – Oi, que t'agraden molt?

– Rumia un desig ben maco, eh? – va animar-lo just després en Krilín, que havia decidit prendre's allò amb humor. La Bulma va somriure al fill d'en Goku, també en assentiment.

– Va, doncs – va disposar-se a bufar en Gohan. Va dubtar-ne, però, un moment. Tots van romandre'n a l'espera: – Ah... ai... Perdoneu! – En un parell de segons, el pastís havia acabat escampat per sobre de tots els comensals, tacant-los la roba i esquitxant-los. 'El noi no era capaç de dominar la pròpia força i l'havia fet sortir volant'.

Van guardar un moment de tensa calma. 'La Xixi es posaria feta una fera'.

– És que em sembla que no saps controlar encara gaire bé el teu poder, Son Gohan. – va intentar-ho arreglar el seu pare. 'Suavitzant el moment'.

– Son Gohan – va creuar els braços la Xixi, fent-los patir un instant més: – Bé... – va parlar – No hi pots fer res, no es pot negar que ets fill d'en Goku! – va acceptar finalment amb humor. 'Per sorpresa de tots'.

Fins que no havia somrigut, els presents no havien deixat de patir per ella. Per com es prendria el desafortunat incident, que havia acabat amb el pastís fet miques. 'El pastís de gerds i mores que, amb tanta cura, ella havia preparat'. No en va, portava dies disgustada. No entenia per què pare i fill havien decidit (sense excepció) ser superguerrers les vint-i-quatre hores del dia.

En Son Goku va observar-la llavors amb agraïment. Amb aquell agraïment que li naixia de dins quan ella semblava resignar-se a les seves decisions. 'Però en el fons, en Goku sabia que no era un agraïment sincer: era culpa. Plana i sincera culpa pel fet que, ara més que mai, la Nasu ocupava part dels seus pensaments'.

Se sentia culpable perquè, s'ho mirés com s'ho mirés, la Xixi no es mereixia allò.

En moments així, preferia que la seva muller actués com habituava i li retragués totes aquelles coses que, certament, ell no feia prou bé. ¿Com podria deixar-la tan egoistament? No podria. Per molt que acabés de descobrir que la dona que estimava també era, probablement, la primera que s'havia creuat a la seva vida. 'Que d'alguna manera havia tingut sempre _allà_ totes les respostes: en aquella joia que la petita princesa de Vegetasei li havia entregat un ja oblidat dia, trenta anys enrere'.

Encara li pesava, la promesa contreta amb la Xixi. Ella, la dona que tenia davant, i que semblava pensar que havia de viure consagrada a ell, no podria perdonar-lo mai. 'La Xixi semblava disposada a esperar-lo sempre, passés el que passés'. ¿I ell? Com li ho pagaria? Abandonant-la?

O és que, no fent-ho, estava actuant també egoistament? Renunciava al que més volia, només per mantenir així la consciència tranquil·la? 'Per no adonar-se que, a aquelles alçades de la història, ja s'havia convertit (ell també) en una pitjor persona?'

– Serà millor que us quedeu a dormir aquí... – va dir als seus amics – Demà ja anireu al palau de Déu. Sinó em fallen els càlculs, la Nasu encara hi és tancada, entrenant amb en Cor Petit.

– És clar – va insistir-los en Son Gohan – Mare, deixa'm col·locar per aquí els sacs de dormir que tinc al capdamunt de l'armari de la meva habitació...

Massa contenta per oposar-s'hi, la Xixi va assentir amb un badall. 'Ni tan sols la presència allà d'en Pineau i en Mefus, podia eclipsar la seva alegria'. El seu fill es feia gran i en Goku era amb ella.

– D'acord. I demà al matí no vull que ningú marxi fins que hagi preparat un altre pastís, eh? – va dir alegre – Amb les ganes que hi havia posat, heu de tastar sí o sí, la meva nova recepta.

– Xixi, vols dir? – va intentar frenar-la en Son Goku, sabent que tant els seus amics com el parell d'homes tsufurs, tenien els seus propis plans per a l'endemà – Potser serà millor que...

– No. És el mínim que em deus, Son Goku. – va fer convençuda – Jo he deixat que entrenessis en Son Gohan i ara mira... ni tan sols es pot menjar un pastís – va fingir estar a punt de plorar. – Vull que tots els seus amics el tastin.

– Però sí n'estarem encantats, oi, nois? – va dir amb humor en Krilín, tot i trobar-se immediatament amb les mortals mirades de la Bulma, que prou feina tenia en arreglar l'A-16 a Corporació Capsula; i d'en Mefus, desesperat per marxar d'allà. – Vull dir... en podem menjar un tros abans d'acomiadar-nos... Si en Pineau no hi té inconvenients.

L'home va acceptar. 'En el fons aquella era una oportunitat per conèixer millor en Son Goku'. No pretenia fingir que desconeixia els sentiments de la Nasu. Els havia vist besar-se, una vegada, en aquella visita que ambdós havien fet al planeta on ell vivia. 'Al planeta on la Nasu s'havia criat'.

Havia notat amb quina intensitat es miraven. Va mirar al cel convençut que no s'equivocava: ella l'estimava.

Ara només els quedava dormir. Malgrat tot, aquella seria una nit en què tots intentarien descansar... i oblidar les respectives cavil·lacions.

O gairebé.

En Mefus va observar com un darrere l'altre, i finalment en Pineau, acabaven per quedar-se dormits (allà tirats) sense massa problemes. En sacs de dormir. El seu oncle era l'únic que havia passejat llargament per l'exterior abans de rendir-se al son.

A fora brillava la llum de milers d'estrelles. Mirant-les, era fàcil endevinar que aquella casa es trobava en plena muntanya.

Va estirar-se amb aire de reflexió. Amb el temps ja no era tan inexpert en la conducció d'aeronaus, o almenys això va pensar en mirar el vehicle que havia deixat la Bulma a la porta. 'Per sort no l'havia empetitit amb cap d'aquells invents terrestres'.

No pensava perdre més el temps. 'Demà el matí, a primera hora, ell mateix es presentaria allà amb la Nasu'. Per a què en Pineau pogués saludar-la. Potser així tornarien de seguida al seu planeta.

Odiava els esforços que el seu oncle feia amb l'únic propòsit d'estar pendent de la saiyajin. Fins i tot, viatjant a la Terra. 'I total només per assegurar-se que estava bé'.

Quan més ràpid fos aquell tràmit, millor. 'No és que en sabés grans coses de la vida terrestre de la Nasu, però tampoc estava gaire interessat a esbrinar-ne els detalls'.

I no li agradava en absolut saber que en vuit dies es decidiria el destí d'aquell planeta. 'Era massa perillós quedar-s'hi'.

– Potser sí que sóc un covard... – va remugar inconforme. 'Ell no era un guerrer'. I no ho havia volgut ser mai.

.

A primera hora de la matinada, el tsufur pèl-roig s'estavellava contra el terra davant d'una altíssima torre d'aspecte indi. La nau, que duia pre - gravades les coordenades en què calia buscar la Nasu; perquè la Bulma ho havia programat així abans de deixar l'artefacte preparat per a l'endemà, havia fet una incomprensible tombarella a l'aire abans de caure. 'Li havia donat les ordres correctes, i un parell de cops de volant, però el vehicle no havia respost'.

– No l'has fet tu aquesta nau, oi? – La veu d'un home gros i de cabells llargs, amb aparença de guardabosc salvatge, va espantar-lo. Darrere d'ell hi havia un indi que se'l mirava astorat.

– Sóc en Iajirobai, un home dels boscos – va presentar-se el desconegut, que ja havia parlat en primera instància – Em disposava a pujar a la torre, perquè, has de saber que visc allà dalt... – va complicar l'explicació fins que la mirada de l'indígena indi va fer-lo anar al gra: – Bé, em disposava a pujar a la torre quan l'indi aquest m'ha convençut que t'havíem d'ajudar. No ho saps que ningú que no tingui permís, o que no ho faci pels seus propis mitjans, pot pujar aquí dalt?

– La nau estava programada... – va raonar molest en Mefus – Només anava a buscar algú que ja és allà dalt.

– Ets amic d'en Son Goku? – va preguntar de sobte el més jove, de cabells trenats, i pell fosca – Fa molt temps que no es passa per aquí...

– Vinc de casa d'en Son Goku – va aclarir mirant en el lamentable estat en què havia quedat la nau – Conec una amiga seva... per dir-ne d'alguna manera...

– Sense fums, eh? – va advertir-lo en Iajirobai – Pf. Bé suposo que em toca pujar-t'hi. Espero que en Goku tingui una bona explicació per això. M'ho haurà d'agrair eternament, ja no sóc tan jove com abans... per anar pujant gent a la meva esquena.

En Mefus va mirar-se'l un moment. 'Bromejava?'. I finalment va avançar endavant enfadat. 'Ara encara hauria d'aguantar els riures de la Nasu, per no saber l'estúpid funcionament d'aquell encara més estúpid planeta'.

.

.

La Nasu i en Cor Petit van sortir de la sala de l'esperit del temps amb decisió. 'Havien entrenat llargament'. I com imaginaven, en Vegeta ja feia estona que assegurava que, si gosaven trigar un segon més, els trauria ell mateix d'una arrossegada.

– Desesperat, germanet? – va bromejar ella, ja de nou amb la desgastada roba saiyajin, davant l'evident poca paciència d'en Vegeta.

– No tant com l'imbècil aquest... – va sorprendre-la ell en parlar, indicant algú que es trobava més enrere, just entre en Popo i un nouvingut (i esgotat) Iajirobai.

– Mefus!

– Veig que vas vestida com el que ets... una d'ells... – va dir simplement el tsufur, tot i que la Nasu va ignorar el comentari descaradament. Preguntant-li immediatament per en Pineau.

– No entenc per què no te'n desfàs d'una vegada... – va comentar en Vegeta, en escoltar les dues primeres paraules del tsufur, entrant finalment a la sala de l'esperit del temps. Sol. En Trunks entrenaria a l'exterior i esperaria el seu torn. 'Hi havia dies de sobres'. – Heu entrenat per a res, Nasu... Cor Petit. Jo i només jo venceré en Cèl·lula – va sentenciar el príncep abans de perdre's en la blancor d'aquella habitació.

.

S'estava fent de dia quan la Bulma va despertar-se, moguda per la costum de vigilar el petit Trunks amb assiduïtat. 'Però el seu fillet era a casa amb els avis'.

En aixecar la vista, va adonar-se que en Son Goku era just a fora. 'On se suposava que hauria d'haver-hi hagut la seva nau'. Semblava perdut en els seus pensaments. 'Què podia fer que en Goku _no ronqués_ tota la nit, amb la seva habitual despreocupació?', va sospirar. Prou bé que ho sabia.

– Crec que en Mefus s'ha endut la nau – va dir simplement en veure-la – Deu haver anat a buscar la Nasu...

'Sempre la Nasu'.

– Tenia pressa per marxar – va aclarir-li la Bulma – Vaig adonar-me'n ahir. Va intentar-ho fer saber a en Pineau durant tot el sopar – va somriure.

– Sí, suposo que si hi ha anat, no és per ganes – va bromejar en Goku – No es porten gaire bé, oi?

– Doncs no ho sé... – va fer un gest de desconeixença la Bulma. – La darrera vegada que els vaig veure parlar, recent arribats de Nàmek... bé jo tenia el cap a una altra banda – va confessar.

– No sé què he de fer... – va sincerar-se el seu amic amb la vista de nou posada al cel –Què he de fer, Bulma? – A la científica va fer-li l'efecte que qui li demanava consell era un noi molt jove. Gairebé un nen. 'Però era normal: en Son Goku no s'havia trobat mai en aquella situació'.

– El que et digui el cor... – va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla la seva amiga de la infància – T'entenc més del que et penses, Goku... – va dir pensant en com de difícil havia estat deixar enrere la seva relació amb en Iamxa, per afrontar finalment el que fos que tingués amb en Vegeta.

.

En Mefus li havia relatat per què eren al Mont Paos i com havien acabat sopant a casa de la família Son.

– Així que l'aniversari d'en Son Gohan... – va repetir en veu alta. A banda de la inquietud evident d'haver-s'hi de trobar en Son Goku i la seva dona, també va pensar en una altra cosa: – Sents, Cor Petit? Si ahir van celebrar l'aniversari d'en Son Gohan, potser hi hauries d'anar, no?

El namekià va mirar-la com si no entengués l'idioma amb què parlava.

– A en Son Gohan li farà gràcia que el seu mestre el feliciti.

– Tonteries d'humans... – va remugar ell, apartant-se'n de seguida per començar a entrenar ja a l'exterior del palau.

– Tu mateix! – va cridar-lo amb ànim, per girar-se després cap a en Mefus: – Així em demanes que vingui amb tu, per guanyar temps? Tan poc t'agrada aquest planeta? Si en Pineau i els altres ja deuen estar de camí!

– No sé si a tu et fa cap gràcia que ell es passegi per un planeta amb una amenaça com la que dieu que teniu, però a mi no – va concloure en Mefus amb to de pocs amics.

– D'acord, d'acord – va accedir – Però que consti que fins d'aquí vuit dies no hi ha cap perill, tossut dels daixonses! Ah! I t'hauràs de deixar portar... perquè, fins on jo sé, ni tan sols voles... Au, en marxa!

.

– Tu i jo no havíem signat un pacte de pau? – va preguntar-li més tard la Nasu; tot aguantant-lo en ple vol, en direcció al Mont Paos. El tsufur hi anava callat i visiblement fastiguejat.

– Què t'ho feia pensar? – va qüestionar-la molest. – Només callo perquè en Pineau t'aprecia. I bé perquè hi ha una mínima possibilitat de què siguis lleugerament diferent als altres saiyajins. Però això no vol dir que jo hagi de marxar del meu planeta cada vegada que al meu oncle se li acut saludar-te, perquè tu no et dignes a venir en anys... Hi tinc una vida allà, saps? I és una vida pacífica...

– Estàs desitjant tornar-hi, eh?

.

– Ens has de perdonar, Goku – va començar la Bulma en un discret to de veu, per tal de no despertar ningú. – Érem uns amics terribles.

– No diguis això...

– És que... – va intentar ordenar els pensaments – La Nasu esperava que tu algun dia apareguessis penjoll en mà...

Els ocells i animals d'aquell tros de muntanya començaven a despertar amb l'arribada del dia i omplien, així, els voltants d'alegres sons i piulades.

La Bulma estava veritablement apesarada.

– Però vosaltres no ho podíeu saber – va calmar-la en Son Goku comprensiu – Ni tan sols sabíeu que jo era un alienígena, com saber que a més...

– Ho podríem haver sabut – va confessar derrotada a la fi – La Baba ens ho va advertir, Goku. Que algú t'esperava en un lloc llunyà. Podríem haver suposat que no tenia perquè ser la Xixi... Però vam deixar que et casessis per una estúpida promesa.

El seu amic, el noi quasi analfabet que havia conegut en aquella mateixa muntanya, feia tants i tants anys, va mirar-la un moment.

– Lamento haver incomplert _aquella_ altra promesa, sí... Per què era això el que era, no, al cap i a la fi? – va callar un instant – Una altra promesa... Una que no recordava... Però no és culpa vostra.

– No era una promesa – Una veu ferma i potser massa forta per l'hora del dia que era, va interrompre'ls la xerrada – No podia ser una promesa, Goku. Perquè tan sols eres un nadó. La única que esperava que donar-te la joia servís d'alguna cosa, era jo...

– Nasu... – Va notar ben bé un sobresalt al cor en veure-la aterrar davant seu. 'Tan segura com sempre'. La saiyan havia subjectat en Mefus fins al precís moment de tocar terra.

– Avisa en Pineau – va dir-li ella aleshores – M'alegro de tenir-vos aquí – va aclarir-li encara que en Mefus no fes cara de creure-s'ho.

– Nasu... – va repetir en Goku lleugerament trasbalsat.

– Jo millor entro dins... – va intentar disculpar-se la Bulma, tot i que la princesa saiyan va impedir-li-ho.

– No, si us plau. – va mirar-los amb pesar – A més, veig que ja no hi ha gaire res més a explicar, no, Goku? Que ho sàpigues tampoc canvia res...

L'home, que s'hi havia apropat en un obrir i tancar d'ulls, no va poder evitar subjectar-la pels braços. 'Sí que ho canviava. Ho canviava tot'. Almenys per ell: perquè estava renunciant a complir una promesa per mantenir-ne una altra. Era, si més no, més complicat que al principi.

– Goku...

– Ho sento...

– Sents no haver destruït aquest planeta? – va dir amb duresa – No diguis rucades. Sigues sincer... no ho lamentes en absolut! I jo tampoc.

– Sento no haver recordat... – va intentar explicar-se, encara subjectant-la amb tota la força que podia, amb tota la convicció que sabia. 'Intentant no fer-li mal'.

– No hi havia res a recordar. Eres un nadó. Per Kami, Goku! – va mirar-lo dolguda. 'Per què s'entossudia a torturar-la així, per després deixar-la com sempre?' – Havia idealitzat el teu pare i pretenia que tu fossis com ell... res més.

'Potser l'any viscut a la sala de l'esperit del temps, l'ajudava ara a veure les coses amb una altra perspectiva'. Ni ella mateixa ho sabia.

Ell va deixar-la anar de cop i volta, com si li cremessin aquelles paraules. En Pineau acabava de sortir per la porta: – Nasu, filla...

I algú altre els espiava des d'una de les finestres de la casa. 'La Xixi havia escoltat tota la conversa, i ara ho lamentava profundament'. Hagués preferit no veure tant dolor en la mirada del seu home. 'No adonar-se de l'amor sincer que ambdós continuaven professant-se'.

Va aguantar les llàgrimes, en veure com aquell mur infranquejable dels retrets, estava a punt de superar la turmentada parella.

– Jo no sóc ell – es va defensar en Goku estúpidament. I la Nasu va adonar-se llavors del que realment passava allà. 'No, no volia que ell pensés que hi buscava el Bardock'. L'estimava a ell. Almenys en el present.

Però se sentia igualment dolguda. Esgotada. Buida de tanta incertesa.

– Ja ho sé que no ets ell – va colpejar-lo lleugerament al pit, amb la Bulma i en Pineau davant – El que vull dir és que no era una promesa. Per Kami, Goku! No tenies ni idea del que t'estava dient, eres tan sols un nen; en una circumstància així, no pots parlar _d'una promesa_... No ho és mai una promesa si l'altre no entén el que promet! Només jo volia que fos una promesa... – va acabar murmurant.

– Jo vaig complir una promesa així... – va dir ell de sobte. La Nasu va quedar-se'l mirant amb pesar. 'Sense saber què dir'. Completament fora de joc.

– No és el mateix... Jo sabia que qui tenia davant era un nadó... No podies saber què significava tot aquell rotllo...

– Doncs no hi veig la diferència amb després – va insistir. – Em vaig casar, perquè creia que... creia que tindria molt menjar. Menjar, m'escoltes? – Se sentia furiós amb ell mateix. Amb el nen que havia estat.

La Nasu va mirar-lo als ulls, mossegant-se els llavis: – Oh! Goku! – S'havia quedat sense paraules.

La Xixi, dins de casa, amb els ulls empantanegats de llàgrimes, només volia morir-se.

I de sobte en Son Gohan va obrir la porta de casa amb pressa, fent que la Nasu es tirés enrere automàticament

El nen va quedar-se mirant els adults amb lleugera sorpresa, com si no els esperés allà, però descalç com anava va mirar més amunt: algú hi arribava volant.

– Cor Petit!

– M'han dit que és el teu aniversari, noi – va explicar-li el namekià breument, despentinant-li els cabells amb una mà. 'No calia dir res més'. No hagués quadrat amb el caràcter d'en Cor Petit, dir res més. Però tots sabien que allò significava que venia a felicitar-lo. 'A celebrar-ho amb ell'.

La Nasu, girant-se lleugerament, va somriure per impuls.

– Així, de tant en tant, m'escoltes... – va remugar apropant-s'hi, allunyant-se de l'angoixa que li provocava estar a tocar del cos d'en Goku, picant-li l'ullet amb simpatia. En Cor Petit només va mirar-la de forma neutre, però ella va prendre-s'ho com un sí. 'Almenys allò van deduir els presents en veure-la somriure'. I en escoltar-la parlar amb sinceritat: – Me n'alegro! – va fer una pausa, intentant refer-se de les emocions passades: – Que m'escoltis és una bona notícia...

En Son Goku va sentir com si li acabessin d'arrencar una part del seu cos de molt endins. 'Per què se sentia així?'.

La Xixi, en canvi, va sospirar alleujada. Refeta del dolor. 'Potser al final no perdria _el seu_ Goku'. El seu cervell anava a tota màquina, buscant algun motiu per a l'esperança, i el seu instint de dona va aferrar-se a aquella imatge: dos companys de batalla que acabaven de passar un any sencer tancats en una sala misteriosa.

– Qui sap, Goku – va dir-se a si mateixa, amb més rancor del que voldria reconèixer – Potser un any de distància és massa fins i tot per una saiyajin – va seguir xiuxiuejant, cada vegada amb més odi cap el que acabava de viure: – Al cap i a la fi potser només jo estic disposada a esperar-te eternament...

A fora en Krilín, l'últim en despertar, s'acabava d'unir a la colla.

– Si em disculpeu... – va somriure la Nasu, després d'abraçar-se a en Pineau – Vaig a parlar amb el capgròs d'en Cor Petit... –. Aprofitaria per fer-ho ara, que el namekià s'havia apartat de la colla; després de tenir una minsa (però intensa) conversa amb en Son Gohan. 'Era evident que home i nen s'apreciaven d'una manera molt especial'.

En Son Goku va quedar-se-la mirant amb diverses preguntes a la ment. Sabent-se culpable del seu dolor. 'Amb una enorme sensació de pèrdua, una terrible emoció que no havia experimentat mai abans'. Perdut en mil i una qüestions sense resposta.

Seria en Cor Petit l'únic que, en aquell moment, resoldria els seus dubtes.

– Per què no vas voler seguir-ho intentant? – va preguntar-li en tenir-la al costat, sabent que la Nasu l'entendria. 'Sabria a què es referia'. En Cor Petit era al costat d'uns arbres, a metres d'on ara parlava la resta del grup – Podries haver-ho aconseguit. N'estic segur.

– Perquè no val la pena, no? – va raonar – Ni tu ni jo serem qui venci en Cèl·lula.

– Però de totes maneres...

– Digues-me romàntica, si vols! – va somriure-li amb alguna cosa de melancolia a la mirada – Després d'anys d'escoltar que aquella era la figura mítica del meu poble... per què espatllar-ho, no? Si igualment, trencar la màgia al respecte, no ha de servir per a res...

– Nasu...

– Amb tres superguerrers n'hi ha de sobres – va observar-lo amb seguretat – Bé, quatre si comptes en Trunks del futur. Són masses i tot...

.


	29. Capítol 28 Era més tard del que crèiem

**Capítol 28.** **Era més tard del que crèiem**

– Em guardaràs el secret? – La Nasu va mirar-lo amb la complicitat que havien tingut en aquell llarg entrenament de la sala de l'esperit del temps. – Preferiria que en Vegeta seguís sense saber-ho... Ja saps com es posa...

– Vols que calli? – va fer-li la pregunta de forma retòrica – Així que vols amagar que has renunciat a ser... com ells...

– Les llegendes són millor així. A més, ara mateix, ells ja són molt més que això... Han superat el seu propi poder en poc temps... – va aclarir, mossegant-se el llavi amb reflexió – No té cap sentit que una figura mítica es converteixi en una cosa _tan_ habitual... I no sé si ho hauria aconseguit... Ho vaig deixar estar molt abans. – va posar-li una mà al braç en confiança – Tingues també això en compte...

– Això vol dir que no penses tornar a entrar a la sala de l'esperit del temps? – va qüestionar-la – Em pensava que volies tornar allà dins... Aquesta vegada ho podem fer en torns d'un.

– Suposo que sí, que hi vull tornar a entrar – va dir-li-ho amb dubte – Però no busco arribar _aquí_... no serà el meu objectiu.

– Ja entenc el que vols dir...

Van mirar-se breument. La sala havia fet que es convertissin en veritables companys de lluita. D'una manera que, en aquells instants, probablement només podien entendre ells.

D'haver-hi posat un nom, podien haver-n'hi dit amistat. Companyonia sincera i sense embuts. A en Cor Petit _allò_ li era bastant nou. Fins llavors, de fet, només s'havia sentit lligat així a en Son Gohan. 'I aquell nen era més un fill que un amic'. Un deixeble. El nano per qui, una vegada, havia donat la vida.

¿Però era amistat el que aparentava ser de lluny tota aquella complicitat?

A ells, als protagonistes de l'escena, no se'ls hi acudia que pogués haver-hi res més. Ni tan sols era biològicament probable. No exactament això (però) passava pel cap d'algun dels demés.

– És un namekià – xiuxiuejava en Krilín per sota el nas en aquell mateix instant, davant l'aspecte seriós d'en Son Goku. S'havia quedat callat, envoltat dels seus amics i el seu fill, des de que la noia havia avançat metres enllà per parlar amb en Cor Petit – No sé que estàs pensant, Goku. Però és impossible.

El saiyan de criança terrestre va mirar-lo un moment. 'Sense entendre-ho'.

– És asexual – va dir encara més baix en Krilín – No és com nosaltres...

– Jo no... – va sentir-se enganxat en aquella terrible emoció. 'No, ell no s'havia preocupat mai per res que tingués a veure amb... per res que no fos la lluita en realitat'. I ara se sentia estúpid. Perquè en Krilín es veia obligat a aclarir-li una cosa com aquella.

No volia convertir-se en un desconegut per tots. 'Volia seguir sent en Son Goku de sempre'.

I per res del món volia fer-li mal. La Nasu no es mereixia continuar xocant contra un mur, contra el mur que eren els seus compromisos com a pare i espòs.

Va mirar a en Son Gohan.

El seu fill, l'esperança d'aquell món, era allà davant seu. En Gohan ignorava el que passava pel cap del seu pare; i aquest sabia que no era just que el noi pagués (més d'hora que tard) pels seus errors. Per les ficades de pota dels seus pares, dels adults que havien complicat tota aquella història, sent encara uns nois. 'Amb promeses que mai haurien hagut de pesar tant'.

De res servia aleshores desitjar que _ella_ hagués arribat abans. 'Que hagués irromput amb anys d'anterioritat a la seva vida'.

No ho podia desitjar seriosament: 'Perquè hi havia en Son Gohan'. I ell era una peça important d'aquella seva vida. Probablement no sabia mostrar-li-ho, però estimava el seu fill.

En Gohan era summament important per ell.

.

La Xixi s'eixugava les llàgrimes en aquella recòndita habitació de casa. 'Sense que ningú sabés que els havia vist'. Que els havia escoltat. Es negava a pensar que _allò_ pogués acabar amb en Son Goku lluny d'ella.

'Era el seu home'. Ell li havia promès, i ella (per molt que ho insinuessin aquells vàndals dels seus amics) mai l'havia obligat a casar-s'hi. En Son Goku no estava atrapat en un matrimoni que no entenia. 'No ho havia estat mai'.

Ella l'havia buscat. L'havia trobat en el 23è Torneig d'Arts Marcials, i l'únic que havia fet, havia estat recordar-li la _seva_ promesa. La promesa d'ambdós.

Es negava a pensar el contrari. 'Que en Son Goku hagués confós el matrimoni amb menjar només el convertia en un jove innocent, més tendre que la resta... i tan extraordinàriament fort'. Era així l'home que havia buscat, i era aquell el marit que havia trobat. 'No hi renunciaria ara'.

Si calia lluitaria per ell amb les ungles.

– És el pare del meu fill... – va dir-se convençuda, prement els punys amb ràbia continguda.

.

– Bé... – va acomiadar-se la Nasu. En vista que tot semblava indicar que la Xixi s'havia quedat dormida: la Bulma es disposava a tornar a Corporació Capsula ja mateix. S'havia ofert a dur en Pineau i en Mefus, als quals la Nasu havia demanat que emprenguessin el camí a casa de seguida. 'Amb en Cèl·lula per allà, era perillós quedar-se a la Terra'. – Tingueu bon viatge.

En Pineau va abraçar-la. 'No tenia cap intenció de marxar d'allà'. Però la Nasu tampoc havia de perquè saber-ho. Ara per ara s'havien de concentrar en aquella batalla que els esperava. 'Deixaria que en Mefus marxés, si així ho volia'. Esperava que el Doctor Brief el deixés quedar una temporada. 'Fins que aquell perill es resolgués'.

No podia marxar, sense saber com acabava. 'Sense saber què n'era d'ella'.

– Jo me'n torno al palau de Déu, Gohan – va dir-li adéu en Cor Petit, aparentment aliè als demés. 'Almenys aleshores'. – Em seguiré preparant a fons i quan d'aquí dos dies ja hagin passat per la sala en Vegeta i en Trunks, hi tornaré a entrar.

El noi va somriure-li amb absoluta sinceritat: – Ens veiem al Joc del Cèl·lula, Cor Petit. Cuida't –. Malgrat tot en Son Gohan se sentia culpable per no haver entrenat encara suficient. 'El seu pare, en Goku, insistia en fer aquell llarg descans'.

La Nasu i en Son Goku van mirar-se, en aquell precís instant, un moment més. Cap dels dos podia dir-se res que no hagués estat dit ja. 'S'acostava un nou _adéu_'.

– Véns? – van sentir que preguntava en Cor Petit a la noia, abans d'enlairar-se. La Nasu va assentir de reüll. 'Egoistament volia mirar un moment més en Son Goku, potser per transmetre-li tota aquella resignació que l'envaïa'. Fos com fos, no podien seguir atrapats en tanta angoixa.

– Adéu – I ho deia a tots, però una vegada més li deia a ell: 'Adéu Son Goku'.

No obstant això, a aquelles alçades de la història, era el guerrer el que no podia deixar-la marxar així com així. 'Havia de dir-li alguna cosa'. I no sabia què.

Va agafar-la del braç, encara sense saber què calia expressar. Un altre adéu? No, portaven tres anys i mig acomiadant-se un de l'altre. 'Allò no els duia enlloc'.

La Nasu, i tots els altres, van mirar-lo a l'expectativa.

– Em tornes el braç? – va preguntar finalment ella. 'Ja era prou sabuda tota aquella història, com per què a sobre, en aquell mateix moment, en Son Gohan els estigués mirant amb totes les preguntes que podia fer-se al respecte un nen de 10 anys'.

En Goku va deixar-la anar sense més. 'També ell havia notat la mirada del seu fill'.

I així havia estat com la Nasu havia marxat de nou. 'Com s'havien acomiadat una enèsima vegada'.

.

Al Mont Paos, hores després, per tastar el pastís que la Xixi s'havia entossudit a fer de totes maneres, amb menys gent a taula de la inicialment prevista; només hi quedaven en Krilín, en Son Goku i el seu fill, i l'avi matern d'en Gohan. A banda, és clar, de la dona (la Xixi mateixa) que s'havia passat part del matí intentant dissimular les seves llàgrimes amb maquillatge.

– Podeu deixar de trencar coses? – va demanar-los amb l'ai al cor, intentant dissimular tot el dolor que sentia. – Aneu, va. Marxeu d'aquí... Aneu a pescar amb en Krilín... O a fer el que us vingui amb gana, va – va pregar-los dolguda, sense que en Son Gohan acabés d'entendre res.

'Havia vist res ella?', va preguntar-se en Son Goku, fent-se igualment el despistat. Preferia fingir que tot seguia igual. 'No sabia actuar d'una altra manera'.

– Au Goku, ves-te'n, fes-ho si us plau... – va repetir la Xixi tan seriosament que fins i tot en Krilín va tenir el dubte de si ho deia només per les copes trencades, o de si l'estava fent fora per sempre.

– On vols que vagi ara? – Encara que en Son Goku sí que ho sabia, el què volia dir ella. 'Sabia que la Xixi es referia a aquell precís moment'. Necessitava estar sola. O almenys tenir-lo lluny d'ella.

Era el mínim que podia fer.

– No vull que em segueixis posant la casa potes enlaire – va dir ella fent-se la forta – Ja he tingut prou desmanec aquests dies amb tota la tropa. Deixa'm almenys un dia de descans, no? –va intentar afluixar el to amb què parlava en adonar-se que en Krilín la mirava completament astorat: – Au, Goku, vés al riu i pesca'm un peix ben preciós.

– Molt bé, tens raó. Me'n vaig a pescar el peix més bo que et puguis imaginar – va acordar el seu marit, acceptant que tant ell com ella sabien el que passava, però que la Xixi, sense paraules, li estava demanant oblidar-ho.

– Jo vinc amb tu – va exclamar en Krilín, preocupat per tota aquella conversa, de la qual suposava que hi havia diàlegs entre línies que no entenia.

– Jo també – va voler afegir-s'hi en Gohan. 'Però _en allò_ la Xixi pensava ser inflexible'.

– No, en Son Gohan ha d'estudiar. Vull que t'hi posis de valent fins a l'hora de berenar. Que no veus que has perdut un any i això no pot ser?

El nen havia intentat fer-la canviar d'opinió.

I llavors havia vist clar que alguna cosa estranya passava pel cap del seu pare: – Son Gohan, la mare té raó – Havia començat a dir, deixant-los a tots ben parats – Queda't a casa i estudia... Ja has perdut prou temps...

En altres circumstàncies la Xixi hagués mirat la febre del seu marit, convençuda que de sobte havia caigut malalt. 'Però, després de tot, aquella reacció només podia ser culpa'.

Intentava compensar-la per tot el que ella no obtindria mai d'ell. 'Per tot el que la Nasu, tot i no estant-hi, sí tenia'. Era la prova més gran del desastre: la que indicava que el seu marit, el que semblava viure sempre en una altra galàxia, havia acabat enamorat d'una altra. 'D'una fulana de la seva raça', va pensar contenint-se les llàgrimes amb grans esforços.

Però en Son Goku, de totes maneres, no només havia demanat a en Son Gohan que estudiés per tot allò que li passava pel cap i el cor.

– Vuit dies més i ens enfrontarem amb en Cèl·lula en el torneig. – Li havia explicat a en Krilín, prop del riu on havien estat pescant, amb total serietat al rostre – S'ha tornat molt poderós. Si t'he de ser franc, no sé pas si el podrem guanyar, Krilín. Per això vull que la Xixi i en Son Gohan passin tantes hores junts com puguin.

'Era el més just per ella'. S'hi havia esforçat, però tot li acabava fent veure que mai podria ser el marit que ella esperava. 'Fins llavors, no ho havia pensat en aquells termes. No, de manera exacta'.

.

.

– Hi ha totes les botigues tancades... – va comentar en Son Goku sorprès aquella mateixa tarda. La Xixi havia insistit, qui sap si només per la necessitat de sortir de casa i esbafar-se, en acompanyar en Krilín a casa d'en Follet Tortuga i comprar algun detall al vell mestre de camí.

Conduïa, perquè en aquells tres anys que havien esperat els androides, després d'un absolut fracàs en companyia d'en Cor Petit, la seva dona havia acabat insistint als examinadors al respecte. 'Qui sap què els hi havia dit per a què finalment l'aprovessin'.

– És clar – va raonar la mateixa Xixi, que no obstant seguia de mal humor com al matí – Tothom pensa que d'aquí a vuit dies morirà. Bé, quasi set dies, ja. No vol treballar ningú.

'Haurien de deixar el regal per un altre dia'.

I de sobte la música tranquil·la de la ràdio havia deixat pas a les notícies. 'L'exèrcit reial es disposava a atacar el monstre'. En Son Goku sabia que hi moriria molta gent: – Ximples! – va cridar, sabent que no l'escoltaven – Que no ho facin! Què es pensen? Que no entenen que els matarà i no servirà de res?

No hi havia res a fer. Van escoltar els trets i després l'absolut silenci a través de l'aparell de ràdio. Evidentment, després d'allò, en Cèl·lula seguia intacte. Però s'havien perdut moltes vides en va.

En Son Goku no podia amagar la ràbia que sentia: – Imbècils... – Fins i tot utilitzava adjectius que no s'hagués imaginat utilitzant en un altre context. – Torneu a casa – va dir de sobte – He de parlar amb en Cor Petit.

'Tard o d'hora haurien de ressuscitar tota la gent que havia mort per culpa d'en Cèl·lula'.

.

La Nasu entrenava amb convenciment a l'exterior del palau, intentant apartar d'altres pensaments d'ella. En Cor Petit, en canvi, s'estava ara de braços creuats. 'Alguna cosa el preocupava'.

– Hola! – van sentir una veu que acabava d'aparèixer allà de sobte. 'No podia ser'. La saiyan va girar-se, gairebé desitjant que no ho fos. 'Què pretenia?'.

– Goku... – va expressar amb sorpresa també en Cor Petit. En Trunks s'ho mirava, assegut en un dels esgraons de palau. 'Descansava i esperava el seu torn'. Dins la sala hi havia en Vegeta.

El saiyan terrestre va observar-los seriosament un instant, abans d'avançar amb el seu posat habitual. 'D'absoluta tranquil·litat': – Veig que us seguiu entrenant – va comentar en el moment que la Nasu va donar un pas endavant per apropar-se als demés – Ja he notat aquest matí que havíeu entrat a la sala de l'esperit del temps. Us heu fet més forts.

En Cor Petit va actuar molest. 'Evidentment no havia anat allà a dir-los una cosa que podia haver-los comentat aquell mateix matí'.

– Podries parlar clar. – va suggerir-li en primer lloc – Digues que ens hem fet més forts però que encara no podrem guanyar en Cèl·lula.

– No, no podreu... – va deixar anar com aquell que no vol la cosa. La Nasu va aguantar-se l'expressió escèptica. Gairebé de resignat assentiment: 'Ell no tenia pèls a la llengua'. Va retenir als llavis, també, el somriure traïdor que delatava comprensió. 'No volia riure-li la gràcia'. No, llavors.

En Cor Petit (en canvi) sí que va somriure, tot i que finalment va fer-ho amb subtil resolució: – Xxxt... noi, això és parlar clar... – va dir-li – Per cert, què has vingut a fer...? De debò, vull dir. Dubto que hagis vingut a dir-nos això...

– Escolta, no et pots separar de Déu, com abans de fusionar-t'hi? – va preguntar en Son Goku de cop i volta.

– Què?

'Necessitaven algú per tornar a la vida tots aquells homes que havia mort en Cèl·lula'. Però en Cor Petit no hi podia fer res: ja no podia separar-se d'en Totpoderós.

– Sinó, no ho hauríem dubtat tant, a l'hora de fer-ho... – va aclarir.

La idea d'anar a Nàmek a la recerca d'un Déu, va ser aleshores del propi Son Goku.

– Vaig a buscar algun nàmek, doncs! – va concloure l'heroi en explicar-los el seu pla més concretament.

– Però, Goku, com ho faràs per dur-lo? – va preguntar-se a l'instant en Cor Petit. – No sabem a quin planeta són. Hauràs de buscar massa temps...

– Però, què dius? – va bromejar en Goku – I la tècnica del canvi de lloc instantani, què?. Si trobo un lloc on hi hagi energies semblants a la teva, Cor Petit, segur que hi ha els nàmeks.

Aquesta vegada la Nasu va dissimular amb menys traça el somriure. 'Ell sempre tenia les paraules justes per sorprendre'ls, per treure importància als problemes i, en qualsevol d'aquells casos, per brindar-los una esperança'.

– Pots detectar energies tan allunyades? – va qüestionar-lo en Cor Petit.

– Potser sí! Em sembla que, si no són exageradament lluny, podré. – va assegurar, posant-se seriós d'immediat – A veure, ho provaré... Calleu una mica...

Tots van mirar-lo a l'expectativa. I de fet van passar-se minuts sencers a l'espera d'una reacció d'en Son Goku. 'Que buscava aquelles energies... amb cara de concentració'.

– Uix. No. No he pogut – va confessar de sobte fent cara d'espantat, gairebé fent-los caure a terra amb la brusca confessió – Què farem, ara?

Completament astorats van veure, però, com aquest continuava parlant: - És clar! Potser allà on viu en Kaito els podré buscar més bé! A veure...

I així... tal com havia arribat, havia desaparegut.

– A veure si l'hi surt bé... – va comentar en Trunks a l'instant, no massa confiat.

– No sé si hem de confiar-hi o no – va respondre en Cor Petit.

La Nasu només va repenjar-se amb resignació a una de les columnes de l'exterior de palau: – Si ho aconsegueix, esperem almenys tenir oportunitat de fer servir les boles de drac – va sospirar – Voldrà dir que en Goku ha vençut en Cèl·lula, no?

– Semblava convençut que no podria... Almenys quan va sortir de la sala... – va respondre-li en Cor Petit.

– I tot i així està tan tranquil... – va mirar al namekià en un gest de comprensió – Suposo que, al cap i a la fi, és allò que diu en Krilín: cal confiar en què tingui un pla.

.

– Bé – va sospirar ella després d'estona d'esperar una reaparició del saiyan – Quines possibilitats té d'haver-se perdut per l'univers? Perquè no sembla que hagi de tornar...

– Qualsevol diria que no el coneixes – va mirar-la de reüll en Cor Petit – Vés en compte que no ens provoqui un atac de cor quan li doni per tornar... Potser aterra sobre un de nosaltres o...

– Au, calla! – va deixar escapar una rialla sincera que va sorprendre d'allò més en Trunks. 'I ara com era que aquells dos compartien... ¿bromes?. Era allò el que feien: bromejar?'. Suposava que sí, però realment ho feien molt a la seva manera. 'Quasi ni somreien la major part del temps, semblaven insultar-se amb la mirada cada vegada que l'altre suggeria res, però en canvi tenien aquell punt de connexió estrany pel qual tot es basava en una poc vista complicitat'.

Ja havia vist que es tractaven diferent des de que havien sortit de la sala de l'esperit del temps, però s'adonava ara que, contra tot pronòstic, s'entenien. 'Amistat'. Amistat entre dos éssers que ni tan sols havien nascut per conèixer el significat d'aquella paraula. Especialment no, en Cor Petit.

En Trunks veia aleshores, en el tracte d'aquells dos; el que la resta de colla que havia estat al Mont Paos, havia vist aquell mateix matí.

Va sentir-se el suficientment cohibit per guardar silenci, mentre el ressò de la rialla de la Nasu encara s'escampava pel palau. Havien passat només segons, quan de cop i volta, amb la clara rialla d'ella encara a l'aire, havia tornat a aparèixer en Son Goku.

– Ja som aquí!

En Son Goku sabia que l'estimava a ella quan veia en la Nasu aquella força tan seva, que ella mateixa empenyia i revoltava. L'energia que la princesa saiyan ja havia demostrat a Nàmek, i que ara utilitzava en una cosa tan extraordinària com aquella rialla. Era una energia que, en aquest cas, res tenia a veure amb el _ki_.

La vida que aquella rialla contenia no tenia res a veure amb el poder que _ella_, la princesa saiyajin, tingués a l'hora de vèncer un perillós adversari. 'Era inclòs millor'.

En Son Goku va endevinar, moments després de saludar-los i presentar-los en Dende, que aquella rialla havia estat producte del que fos que hagués fet o dit el Cor Petit instants abans de la seva aparició. I va tornar a sentir-se'n sorprenentment gelós. 'Només recordava haver-se sentit així una vegada, o dues; i havia estat (precisament) en les darreres vint-i-quatre hores'.

No era una sensació gens normal per ell. I se sentia francament incòmode amb aquell pes al pit.

Va intentar calmar-se. Era com si darrerament no parés de veure motius, amb sentit o sense, pels quals la Nasu podia oblidar-se d'ell en qualsevol moment. Brandava per desfer-se d'aquella sensació.

El principal motiu pel qual ella havia d'oblidar-se'n, era que ell mateix hi havia de renunciar. Tant era si ella havia admirat aquell guerrer de l'espai, el seu pare biològic; o si ara reia divertida per un comentari d'en Cor Petit.

Tant era si ell se sentia estrany. O si encara li cremava l'estómac en pensar-ho. Els 10 dies que en Cèl·lula havia establert passarien i totes aquelles minúcies no tindrien sentit en comparació amb el perill que els esperava.

En Son Gohan aconseguiria vèncer en Cèl·lula i després ell compliria amb la seva paraula: buscaria feina i deixaria estudiar el seu fill. 'Farien la Xixi contenta'. I d'alguna manera, que ara desconeixia, tota aquella confusió quedaria enrere.

Va somriure apartant els pensaments grisos del seu cap. En Cor Petit ja feia uns segons que havia expressat la seva sorpresa per l'arribada d'en Dende. 'Que encara era un nen, però que a Nàmek li havien assegurat que estava sobradament preparat'.

Seria el nou Totpoderós de la Terra.

– Espera't un moment. De seguida et portaré en Son Gohan i en Krilín. – Va dir-li el saiyan al petit namekià en l'instant en què tornava a desaparèixer deixant-lo allà.

– Dende... –va saludar-lo llavors la Nasu. – Com va tot?

El noi va somriure-li sincerament, i va mostrar-se especialment content de veure en Cor Petit que, per ell, continuava sent una mica el mateix Nail.

Molt aviat, amb la tornada d'en Son Goku, el temple celestial s'havia omplert dels riures i les expressions d'alegria d'en Son Gohan i en Krilín. 'Amb un sol desig podrien ressuscitar molta gent i, a més, tindrien fins a dos desitjos per realitzar'.

De cop i volta l'optimisme tornava a dominar-los. Fins i tot prou per a què en Trunks acabés atrevint-se a demanar a en Son Goku si ja havia trobat el punt dèbil d'en Cèl·lula. 'Potser per això estava tan tranquil'.

– No... – Havia respost amb sinceritat, veient la cara de complet astorament d'en Trunks – No crec que tingui cap punt dèbil...

Després de les alegries i els retrobaments, en Son Goku es disposava, tot seguit, a marxar en direcció a Corporació Capsula. Demanaria el radar a la Bulma i reuniria les Boles de Drac.

La Nasu que s'ho havia mirat amb la lleugera alegria de tornar a veure una cara coneguda, i la continua sensació d'estar cobrint-se de falsa indiferència cada vegada que creuava la seva mirada amb la d'en Goku; va observar un moment els núvols que quedaven al seu cap, per tal de pensar amb perspectiva.

– Sort... – va desitjar al saiyan – Els altres ens entrenarem a fons. – va endevinar-li la resposta a la mirada – Sí, Son Goku, encara que no us fem falta.

– Jo no he dit això – La sensació de parlar-se així, com si fossin un dels altres de la colla, era massa reconfortant per renunciar-hi malgrat tot. – Demà tindré totes les boles de drac. Ah! Gohan...

– Sí, pare – va respondre el nen, que duia la vestimenta d'en Cor Petit – Digues...

– No cal que facis els exercicis especials. Queda't amb en Dende fins que comenci el Joc d'en Cèl·lula.

– Què?

A mesura que passava el temps, tots plegats menys entenien l'actitud del saiyan, que just llavors s'acabava d'acomiadar: demanant-li al seu fill que no es preocupés per a res i dient-los adéu amb la mà.

– Goku... – va murmurar la Nasu. 'Estava convençuda que o bé s'havia tornat boig, o bé tenia una idea genial'.

En Son Gohan no sabia dir-los què era el que tramava el seu pare.

– Si ell diu que s'ha d'esperar amb il·lusió... – va raonar en Krilín – Deu calcular que guanyarem.

– Potser ho considera tot perdut... – va contradir-lo en Cor Petit abans d'allunyar-se per iniciar algun d'aquells seus exercicis de meditació.

.

.

– Hauríem de fer alguna cosa, no? – va exclamar en Follet Tortuga a l'Ulong l'endemà, després que s'acabés un d'aquells programes als quals ell era tan aficionat – Vull dir el món podria acabar-se en set dies...

– I què proposa?

– Reunir-nos tots junts i fer-la ben grossa, estimat Ulong – va assegurar – A això em refereixo. És primavera!

El porquet va mirar-lo amb el clar escepticisme de qui no acaba d'entendre de què va tot el que li estan dient.

– I si féssim un picnic? – va completar el Puar que en aquell moment observava com en Iamxa s'entrenava fora – Encara hi deu haver cirerers florits a l'est.

– Exacte – va cridar el Follet Tortuga, aixecant-se entusiasmat – Els cirerers! I hi haurà noies maques bevent sake! Quina gran idea, noi!

– Ara només et falta dir-ho a la resta... – va continuar l'Ulong amb veu pessimista, tot i l'emoció que havia mostrat quan a la mateixa frase s'havien ajuntat els termes _noies_ i _sake_.

– És veritat – va interrompre'ls en Iamxa que entrava tot suat d'entrenar. – Tots ens preparem al màxim per batre aquell maleït Cèl·lula. Encara que acabi sent cosa d'en Goku – va afegir amb resignació: – Però dubto que cap d'ells tingui ganes d'anar a veure cirerers.

– Doncs jo trobo que no és tan mala idea – va dir-los en Krilín, a qui encara no havien vist, i que acabava d'arribar del palau on ara s'estava en Dende – Ei! No em mireu així! Acabo d'arribar de saludar el nou Totpoderós – va somriure – La Nasu, en Cor Petit i en Vegeta entrenen com bojos a l'exterior de l'edifici, i ara mateix és en Trunks qui és dins de la sala. Però en Gohan estudia i passa estones amb el Dende. El seu pare l'hi ha deixat quedar aquests dies... Com si fessin una mena de vacances.

– Però... – va intentar argumentar en Iamxa.

– En Goku sembla segur de què ja no poden millorar més del que ho han fet. O almenys que no val la pena intentar-ho – va dir-li en Krilín – És a la recerca de les Boles de Drac, però estic segur que el pla del Follet Tortuga, tots junts per una vegada, li semblaria bé. Penseu que el món pot acabar-se molt aviat.

En Iamxa va inspirar aire.

– Vosaltres mateixos – va somriure'ls – De totes maneres jo prefereixo seguir entrenant. I diria que en Ten Shin Han és del meu mateix parer.

.

– Bulma! – Una veu va irrompre al laboratori de Corporació Capsula, gairebé fent que esborrés sense voler els darrers avenços amb l'A-16. La jove científica va girar-se sobresaltada i va estar a punt d'explotar de ràbia pel contratemps, però va aconseguir contenir-se a temps, prement els punys amb desesperació. 'Havia estat a punt d'enviar a orris l'ordinador i tota la informació que aquest contenia'.

– Xixi! Com hi has entrat aquí? – va fer una ullada al seu darrere, on hi havia la seva mare i en Pineau; i ambdós semblaven bastant apurats. 'Com era lògic no havien pogut frenar-la'.

La Bulma va rebufar.

– On és _el meu_ Son Goku? – va interrogar-la la dona morena – Per què després de resoldre el que fos que tingués que fer _allà dalt_, i d'endur-s'hi en Son Gohan per postres, no ha tornat?

La Bulma va prendre paciència, ja que la Xixi semblava fins i tot més nerviosa que habitualment: – Fins on sé, busca les Boles de Drac. Va venir a buscar el radar.

La Xixi semblava extremadament molesta.

– Però calma't, dona – va intentar intercedir el pare de la Bulma – Ho fa per poder reviure aquells que ha matat en Cèl·lula.

– Ja – va acceptar no gaire convençuda – De totes maneres espero que torni ja a casa. He estat buscant informació, i el meu pare m'ha acompanyat a una important escola, abans de venir cap aquí. Fan entrevistes als pares que hi vulguin matricular als seus fills. I són demà mateix. És molt selecta!

– Hi ha una escola de sonats on fan entrevistes per inscriure-hi els fills, tot i que és possible que el planeta se'n vagi a fer punyetes en 7 dies? – va preguntar la Bulma amb una vena del front que gairebé li explotava de la incredulitat.

– Ja t'ho he dit que és una escola molt selecta. – La jove Brief va haver de contenir-se.

– Doncs no, no ho sé on és en Goku, Xixi!

– Ei! Però el Follet Tortuga m'ha trucat fa una estona. Proposa fer un picnic amb tots demà – va relatar la mare de la Bulma amb la despreocupació de sempre – Potser en Son Goku hi anirà. Ens hi podríem apuntar tots. Què us sembla? Faré galetes!

– No, no gràcies – va declinar la Xixi – Jo me'n vaig a casa a esperar el perdut d'en Son Goku. Potser apareix i tot.

La Bulma va somriure.

– Jo sí vindre, mare. A l'A-16 pràcticament el tenim enllestit i continuem tenint temps de marge. Ens mereixem un descans, eh pare?

.

Entre cop a l'aire i cop a l'aire, la Nasu va deixar-se caure de genolls a terra per enèsima vegada. N'estava molt farta de pensar en totes aquelles coses que no eren el combat que els esperava. 'I que res hi tenien a veure'.

Ella era la maleïda princesa dels saiyajins, tenia massa orgull per tot allò.

– Tot teu, Xixi – va murmurar, aixecant-se per entrenar – Tot teu.

Va continuar entrenant amb força. No és que s'hagués desenamorat d'en Son Goku, però el seu orgull no li permetia capficar-s'hi més.

Havia assumit que ell ja tenia la seva parella i la seva vida i, tot i que allò no fos sagrat pels saiyajins, sabia també que ho era per la Xixi. Res la faria renunciar al que ja considerava seu de ple dret. No valia la pena pensar en què hagués passat en unes altres circumstàncies, perquè el seu orgull ni tan sols li permetia confessar tot allò que tan tossudament es guardava per ella mateixa. 'Malgrat que hagués estat missió impossible impedir que aquella colla d'humans, que envoltaven en Goku, en tinguessin ja una idea ben aproximada'.

No era com si no estigués bé a la Terra, no era en absolut que volgués començar res lluny d'allí, però els seus propis sentiments pesaven ja massa per mantenir-los amb ella gaire temps més.

– Eh! Vigila! – va cridar en Cor Petit esquivant una bola d'energia que ella havia deixat anar sense avisar – On tens el cap?

Ella va mirar-lo sense respondre, i en Cor Petit simplement va insuflar aire abans de callar. La Nasu, però, per surrealista que fos en aquell precís moment, va somriure. I, a més, ho va fer sincerament. 'El namekià era essencialment seré i sever, la seriositat en persona, almenys dins d'aquella colla; i en canvi esdevenia secretament divertit quan una situació l'exasperava prou com per mostrar la seva cara menys freda'. Aquella part d'ell quedava difosa la majoria de vegades: ja que en Cor Petit solia debatre's entre el seny malhumorat i resignat de l'ésser fred que havia estat; i la cara més apassionada (però racional) de _l'home_ que entre tots havien aconseguit treure ja del seu natural hàbitat ordenat.

Era confós de pensar.

Va observar-lo retornar al seu pausat entrenament de nou. I casualitat o no, va trobar-se llavors amb la mirada fixa d'en Popo, que semblava haver-los estat guaitant.

En Cor Petit també s'havia adonat d'aquell detall. En Popo els observava més ara – almenys amb més interès – que temps enrere:

– En l'amor i la mort de res serveix fer-se el fort o el desentès.

– Com dius? – va preguntar-li en Cor Petit, amb un to sorprenentment baix. Tot i així, no era pas una pregunta feta amb treballada discreció.

El senyor Popo, amb el rostre sempre impassible, va aparentar somriure encara més àmpliament amb els llavis corbats. 'Com si no hagués parlat amb anterioritat'.

– Amb un sol dels seus cabells, una dona amb el suficient caràcter, bé pot arrossegar un elefant – va afegir.

L'home se'n va anar amb les mans al darrere, amb el mateix aire misteriós amb què s'havia expressat; mentre només una part, molt profunda en l'ànima d'en Cor Petit, semblava haver trobat sentit a les paraules del vell i fidel ajudant de Totpoderós.

– Encara que convençut de la seva naturalesa, l'elefant ni tan sols contempli la possibilitat de ser arrossegat – va completar en veu prou baixa quan va ser suficientment lluny. Per a què només les orelles d'en Cor Petit l'escoltessin.

El guerrer namekià simplement va ignorar-lo.

.

– Krilín – va cridar en Son Gohan, que al costat d'en Dende havia estat envoltat de llibres fins llavors. El petit namekià havia vist amb curiositat com el seu amic Gohan havia tret tot aquell arsenal d'una càpsula hoi poi, gentilesa de la seva mare.

– Hola! Nois... – va expressar l'una vegada deixeble del mestre Mutenroshi – Porto notícies! El vell Follet Tortuga ens convida demà a un picnic. A tots! Encara hi ha cirerers florits... i bé, la Bulma i els seus pares també hi seran... – va posar-se vermell quan parlava. En Vegeta el mirava com si fos alguna cosa pitjor que un insecte.

En Cor Petit ni tan sols havia donat senyals d'haver-lo escoltat.

L'única que, a banda d'en Gohan, aparentava haver-hi parat atenció allà fora era la Nasu.

– Molt propi de tots vosaltres – va ironitzar – El món està a punt de desaparèixer i munteu l'últim sopar...

– En realitat, quedarem de bon matí. Vindràs? – va preguntar-li esperançat en Krilín. 'Si almenys, d'entre els guerrers, en Gohan i ella s'hi apuntaven, la proposta no seria un veritable desastre'.

– Bé – va aixecar una cella – Si ho voleu fer a l'estil d'en Son Goku...

En Vegeta va escopir llavors directament al terra: – Sou una colla d'idiotes.

– Doncs, jo de tu vindria, germanet – va mirar-lo seriosament tot i estar parlant amb força dosis d'ironia – O el mètode d'en Son Goku no consisteix en això? No ha entrenat ni un sol segon des de que va sortir de la sala. Qui sap si així n'aconsegueixes la fórmula secreta...

– Calla, estúpida – va fer quan ella va aconseguir treure'l de polleguera amb aquella darrera frase – Jo prefereixo prendre-m'ho seriosament. No sóc un guerrer de pacotilla com tots vosaltres, Kakarot inclòs!

– Fes el que vulguis. A en Trunks penso convèncer-lo per a què vingui – va informar-lo – Perdre unes hores en buidar la ment, per recarregar idees... no em sembla mala idea.

.

– Oh! Què faré si no apareix en Son Goku, eh, pare? – va cridar la Xixi desesperada – L'entrevista és demà i no hi puc pas anar sola... O et sembla que hi he d'anar sola, eh? Pobre de mi...

– Filla – va intentar raonar el seu pare – Pensa que ho fa pel bé de tots. Sobretot si està buscant les Boles de Drac, no hauries de retreure-li...

– És clar – va contestar ara ja del tot indignada – I al seu fill que el donin, no?

Va fer petar un got que mantenia subjecte amb les mans. 'No es podia creure que la seva idealitzada vida en família, la que havia construït imaginàriament en aquells primers anys de matrimoni, s'hagués convertit realment en allò'.

De sobte, però, un soroll fora de casa va alertar-la. – És ell!

En Son Goku acabava d'aparèixer a la porta i semblava pensar en alguna cosa. – On se suposa que eres?

– He sortit a buscar les Boles de Drac, Xixi... – va semblar dubtar – Però...

– Però què? – va desafiar-lo ella – Com és que, tot i així, has decidit beneir-nos amb la teva presència, eh?

– Bé... – va tornar a titubejar – He pensat que...

La seva muller llavors el va mirar acusadorament.

– Fa hores que no menges... – va esclatar enfadada – I jo sóc la tonta que et prepara el menjar.

– No, en realitat. Vull dir que podia pescar o caçar alguna cosa, però... – va continuar l'home – He pensat que calia avisar-te que... bé li he dit al Son Gohan que es podia quedar al palau de Déu fins al torneig, amb el Dende.

La seva dona per poc va desmaiar-se. 'Comptava tenir el seu fill per allà tard o d'hora'. En Son Goku va mirar-la amb un braç al cap, entre apesarat i penedit. 'Li havia dit allò a en Son Gohan, perquè realment creia que era una cosa que faria il·lusió al seu fill... Però així havia deixat en res el seu pla inicial de fer que mare i fill passessin més temps junts'.

Se n'havia adonat per casualitat, just en trobar, en un bosc no massa llunyà, la primera de les boles de drac. Havia escollit al radar el senyal de l'esfera més propera a casa.

'Ja feia molts anys, potser masses, que ells dos (en Goku i la Xixi) havien passejat per aquells paratges quasi verges'. La seva muller havia fet que l'hi acompanyés, quan en Son Gohan encara era molt petit. El seu fill era un nen que ja llavors tenia una gran força amagada.

En Goku va intentar parlar de nou, després de reflexionar-hi breument, però la Xixi va prendre aire amb convenciment.

– Demà vindràs a inscriure en Son Gohan a la nova escola – va fer com si no pensés escoltar-lo – Està decidit. T'he comprat un vestit nou i tot, aquesta tarda a la Ciutat de l'Oest.

– Però dona...

– Però, res. Em vas dir que procuraries que, després d'aquest horror, en Son Gohan estudiés – va dir convençuda – No tornarà a tenir una oportunitat així després...

'S'havia proposat acontentar aquella dona que tants esforços feia per ell, que tant l'havia aguantat, però havia de buscar les Boles de Drac. La vida de centenars de persones era en joc. No podia permetre's badar'.

– Xixi...

– És a les 11 i 28 minuts del matí. Un cop resol, podràs buscar les Boles de Drac i perdre el temps tant com puguis els sis dies restants. – va concloure ella – O és que necessites més de vint-i-quatre hores per trobar-les? Tu, el gran Goku!

– Bé, d'acord... – va acceptar a contracor. 'Només perquè encara cremava en ell aquella culpa tan intensa d'estar sent totalment injust amb la dona que havia dut al món el seu fill'. I perquè no volia que ella continués per aquell camí... enfadada... tan enfadada.

– Ah! I tornaràs al teu estat normal. Res d'anar a l'entrevista com un perdulari – va convenir ella, quan el seu pare sortia a l'exterior, per tal de demanar serenitat a la seva filla.

– No.

La Xixi va quedar-se totalment estupefacte. 'En Son Goku acabava de negar-se a la seva petició amb una immensa calma'.

– Com que no? – va esgaripar.

– No puc, Xixi. – va fer aquell gest seriós, tan poc propi d'ell en aquell entorn, però que solia dur amb si mateix en les pitjors batalles – És part de la preparació per al torneig. No puc trencar amb aquest mètode ara. Intento que el meu cos, i el d'en Son Gohan, s'acostumi a l'estat de superguerrer.

La dona va mirar-lo fora de si, però no va ser capaç de vocalitzar res més.

– Has d'entendre-ho, Xixi – va posar pau el seu marit – Jo t'acompanyaré a aquest lloc que dius... i després tornaré a buscar les Boles de Drac. És l'únic que puc fer. Ho sento, de debò.

.

– Així els namekians també teniu llibres? – va preguntar en Krilín tot distret aquell vespre, mentre en Dende i ell observaven estudiar en Son Gohan.

– Uns pocs manuscrits... – va corregir-lo el mateix Dende. – De fet aquests documents són antics. Pertanyen a l'extens clan dels Dracs: jo en formo part, com la majoria de població originària de Nàmek. Ja sabeu que, a Nàmek original, hi havia pocs guerrers. Ens ajuda a preparar-nos per quan creixem.

– Ja – va acceptar en Krilín amb poc convenciment. 'Distret en aquella fulla plena de símbols estranys en namekià, que duia el Dende a les mans'. Per als humans, almenys per en Krilín, era inintel·ligible.

Els tres guerrers que continuaven fent exercicis fora de la sala, – per desesperació d'un Popo que temia que en qualsevol moment destrossessin alguna cosa –, seguien immersos en la seva preparació.

La Nasu va deixar-se caure a terra de genolls un instant per descansar. 'Havia rentat aquella roba quan era dins la sala, però tot i així la tela estava ja en pèssimes condicions'.

– Saps què, Vegeta? – va dir tot i saber que l'altre faria veure que l'ignorava – Una bona idea per demà, per la trobada a la qual hauries de venir si és que t'estimes la teva pròpia salut mental, seria demanar-li a la Bulma nous uniformes per a la batalla contra en Cèl·lula. El meu fa pena, però és que el teu no s'aguanta per enlloc. A saber que has fet allà dins d'aquella sala.

El príncep saiyajin va observar-la, molta estona després que ella raonés allò, i va bufar desesperat. 'Cansat de veure com tots semblaven distreure's allà dalt, en comptes d'apurar el seu estat físic fins el final'.

– No necessito esperar a demà – va remugar, abans és clar d'alçar el vol i desaparèixer entre els núvols que quedaven per sota de la torre.

– On va? – va preguntar en Krilín sorprès.

– A Corporació Capsula – va vaticinar la Nasu amb resignació – A exigir una nova vestimenta... exclusivament per ell, és clar... i després suposo que tornarà a destrossar la nau de la Bulma... o es perdrà per algun dels deserts del planeta. És en Vegeta, al cap i a la fi. I no pot entrar un tercer cop a la sala de l'esperit del temps... – va acabar com si el fet que ell fos ell ja ho expliqués tot.

I el fet era que en Krilín i en Gohan realment havien semblat entendre què volia dir.

.

Des de què es dedicava a arreglar l'androide número 16, la Bulma havia trasbalsat del tot els seus horaris de son. Per això dormia de dia, mentre que de nit avançava molta de la feina que tenia pendent al laboratori. 'El silenci de la nit, l'ajudava a concentrar-se'. Tot i que hi havia l'inconvenient de no comptar amb la valuosa ajuda del seu pare en aquelles ocasions.

De fet, estaven molt a prop d'acabar la seva obra: l'A-16 estaria preparat almenys quatre dies abans del torneig. En un parell de jornades esperava solucionar-ne els darrers inconvenients.

Aquella tarda, doncs, mentre que els senyors Brief havien aprofitat per sortir a comprar, i ja feia hores que no veia en Pineau enlloc, la Bulma es permetia mandrejar sobre el matalàs de la seva habitació. Duia el camisó rosa que havia tingut amb ella des de la seva adolescència. 'Aquella peça de roba li portava molts records de l'època en què havien buscat les boles de drac amb en Son Goku'. Va tancar els ulls un moment, immersa en aquelles imatges d'aventures que li venien al cap.

I va quedar completament dormida.

Fins que un gran terrabastall va avisar-la que alguna cosa no anava bé a casa: – En Trunks! – va espantar-se gairebé frenètica. 'Era la pitjor mare de la galàxia. No, què deia, fins i tot era la pitjor mare del maleït univers'.

Havia deixat el seu fill sol, mentre a casa només hi havia un parell de robots domèstics feinejant. 'I si s'havia fet mal?'. Corria pels passadissos amb totes aquelles funestes idees a la ment, quan ella mateixa va entrebancar-se amb alguna cosa; que havien deixat tirada davant la porta de l'habitació del seu petit nen.

Va odiar-se a si mateixa en perdre el temps en aquella dolorosa lamentació. Sí, d'acord, acabava d'esclafar-se el dit gros del peu contra allò, fos el que fos, però dins hi havia el seu fill plorant desconsolat. ¿Plorava desconsolat?

Una idea pitjor va envair-la. No, malgrat el soroll que havia escoltat abans, allà ningú plorava. 'El seu fill no se sentia en absolut'.

¿I si és mort?, va pensar gairebé d'una manera lànguida. Amb el rostre quasi lila per la por. 'He matat el meu fill'.

Va obrir la porta amb les llàgrimes ja els ulls, i el cor a punt de saltar-li pels aires, quan el que va trobar-se dins encara va espantar-la més. 'Sí, fins i tot més que haver negligit contra la salut del seu fill de només un any'.

– Vegeta!

El superguerrer va mirar-la com si menysprees profundament aquella manera exagerada en què ella havia d'actuar sempre. 'Però va continuar callat'.

I el que era pitjor: amb en Trunks agafat d'una cama, de cap per avall. 'L'havia estat observant, mentre el nen es prenia aquell gest del seu pare com una innocent broma'. El petit reia.

– Què penses fer-li? – va preguntar-li amb por. – No, no li facis mal... – va pregar-li en veure com en Vegeta passava olímpicament d'ella i es girava per continuar observant el nadó.

– Nano, inútil... – va dir com si s'hagués cansat d'alguna cosa, deixant-lo sense cap delicadesa sobre el matalàs del bressol infantil.

La Bulma no havia escoltat mai els bàtecs del seu cor amb tanta força. I llavors se'n va adonar: en Trunks no només tampoc plorava ara, sinó que encara reia més fort. 'No s'havia fet mal'.

És clar que no s'havia fet mal, va repetir-se estúpidament, era un nen meitat humà i meitat saiyajin. I el seu pare no l'havia pas llançat daltabaix de cap alçada, només l'havia deixat anar bruscament en el moment en el que ja s'apropava al matalàs.

I aleshores el seu cor va tornar a bategar amb la mateixa força, però per un altre motiu. 'En Vegeta havia estat observant el seu fill'. Detingudament.

Si ho havia fet abans, no havia aconseguit atrapar-lo mai.

– Vegeta... – va repetir astorada. 'Però l'home, que anava només amb la meitat de la roba saiyajin i que havia deixat l'armadura a la porta, amb la qual s'havia entrebancat ella; no va semblar reaccionar com qualsevol dona d'aquell món hauria previst'.

No va haver-hi una romàntica confessió ni una mirada tendre. Però sí molt foc. Un foc totalment descontrolat que ella, per una vegada, no estava segura de poder apagar.

'Feia molt temps ja que no la tocava'.

– Vine – va ordenar-li ell, però fins i tot si era això: una ordre, va sonar més com una petició ardent. La científica de cabells blaus, vestida ara amb el pijama de quan tenia 15 anys, no va saber fer res més que (efectivament) anar-hi.

Anar-hi i mirar-lo als ulls, que eren negres com el carbó. Però que cremaven com si fossin d'autèntic roig viu.

– Aquí, no – va aconseguir pronunciar la Bulma, quan ell ja l'havia agafat possessivament per la cintura, gairebé girant-la per ensumar l'aroma del seu coll.

En Vegeta quasi va grunyir, insistint en pujar les seves mans per l'esquena femenina i fer lliscar així el molest i ample camisó fins els peus.

– Hi ha en Trunks – va insistir ella, ja més xiuxiuejant que parlant amb normalitat.

– El mocós dorm – va dir ell com a única resposta. 'I era veritat el nen havia tornat a quedar dormit mentre ells no n'estaven pendents'.

– Vegeta! – va regirar-se la Bulma amb insistència. – Aquí, no! Què vols, deixar-lo traumatitzat de per vida? – El príncep dels saiyajins va aspirar aire llavors, i la Bulma no va arribar a saber si era d'exasperació o si acabava de riure's d'ella.

– Tu g... – No, no acabaria aquella frase. 'No, llavors'. Era incapaç de dir: _Tu, guanyes_, encara que es tractés de decidir el lloc d'un coit. Era tan evidentment improbable que ho digués, com que la Bulma no hagués entès a la perfecció què volia dir.

No li havia dit res. Però ho havia pensat. 'Així que jo guanyo, eh?', va pensar satisfeta d'ella mateixa.

– Vine – va repetir l'ordre ara ella, tibant-lo això sí d'una mà per a què no s'ho repensés. 'Oh, Déu, com podia estar tan absolutament encantada amb un home així? Un cretí, brut i salvatge que l'havia estat a punt de deixar morir en mans del Doctor Gero'.

En Vegeta va seguir-la en silenci fins a mig camí de la seva habitació. 'No estava disposat a continuar amb aquell joc'.

– Aquí – va dir en l'instant que l'entaforava contra la paret, en plena escala. 'No va molestar-se ni a girar-la de cara a ell'. Estava massa angoixat per fer-ho.

Va aconseguir, ara sí, treure-li el camisó i va passejar les seves mans de guerrer per tots els racons del cos suau i femení. Com d'altres vegades, va col·locar les mans als pits, abans de deixar-la un moment, per treure's ell la roba.

– Ni de conya! – En Vegeta va mirar-la, parat i nuu, quan ella va girar-se amb esperit combatiu. – Ni t'ho pensis, Vegeta – Va dir amb tanta determinació que res podia semblar tan absolutament suggestiu al príncep saiyajin: – No sóc la teva esclava, i penso mirar-te als ulls mentre ho fem. És la meva única oferta.

Ell, llavors sí, no va poder contenir aquella mitja rialla que atrevida pugnava per convertir-se en la mirada més càlida que, probablement, en Vegeta havia donat mai.

La Bulma va sentir-se, en aquell míser segon, no només la digna reina de qualsevol planeta perdut de l'univers, sinó la propietària absoluta de tots els racons del bast espai.

Ell va arrambar-la a la paret, cara a cara, tot seguit; ja sense cap més mirament que l'abraonament necessari per sentir el frec de les seves pells... i el seductor so d'ella en queixar-se repetidament de la seva brusquedat. Va mantenir aquell mig somriure desafiant en tot moment, però sobretot en notar com l'absurda humana s'atrevia a mossegar-lo suaument a l'espatlla, i passava després les mans pels seus cabells.

I, moments després, va tancar els ulls en sentir-se càlidament acollit pel cos contrari.

No acceptaria mai ni tan sols pensar-ho: Però l'ànima d'en Vegeta, més inestable que abans després de l'estada d'un any (tot sol) a l'habitació de l'esperit del temps; acabava de trobar cònsol en aquell vaivé de cossos i suors que havia de finalitzar amb ells dos esgotats, tirats en aquella escala i, com no, amb els sempre sorollosos crits d'ella de fons en arribar a aquell alliberament que els suposava el final.

'Alliberament i condemna'. Perquè en Vegeta, després d'allò, sempre desitjava esfumar-se sense mirades ni paraules, però sempre acabava fent-ho amb la sensació d'haver pogut allargar aquell instant de no - existència uns minuts més.

Aquella vegada, no obstant, ella no pensava oblidar la seva exigència: – He dit que pensava mirar-te als ulls – va murmurar-li a l'oïda, just en el moment en què en Vegeta més inhibit de plaer es trobava.

– Bruixa – L'odiosa humana acabava d'atrapar-lo indefens davant d'aquella petició. 'Totes les sensacions d'aquella situació, l'aclaparaven fins al punt de no saber negar-s'hi'. Ja no era ell, eren els dos, i era ningú. Eren una massa uniforme de pell i desig que no podia fer res més que blegar-se a les peticions de la seva altra meitat.

I mirar-la als ulls, en aquell confós i brillant moment, era el pitjor que podia haver fet en tota la seva condemnada vida.

'Els ulls blaus i intensos d'aquella bruixa sense escrúpols acabaven de quedar-se gravats a traïció en la seva desprevinguda retina'.

No se n'adonaria del tot ara, però ja mai més podria negar-li el mirar-lo als ulls, en recórrer a ella en el futur. L'expressió _recórrer a ella_ ja ni tan sols seria correcte en tota aquella confosa història.

La seva ment s'havia desconnectat de tal manera del seu cos en aquella llarga estona de dos, que en despertar l'endemà al matí, després d'haver dormit 12 hores seguides, ni tan sols va saber recordar com havien arribat al llit d'ella.

No seria fins un instant després que recordaria haver repetit cada carícia i cada gest a sobre d'aquell matalàs, molt després d'haver-ho fet exactament igual a l'escala.

– Merda – va saltar ella sobre el llit, en el moment que en Vegeta intentava quadrar els seus convulsos pensaments – Merda, merda, merda i mil vegades merda!

El guerrer va observar-la amb prudència un instant.

– I ara què? – va gosar preguntar, forçant-se a fingir aquell menysteniment etern cap a la seva persona. 'Cap a tothom en general'.

– Són les 10 del matí, Vegeta! Fa dues hores que els meus pares deuen haver marxat amb en Trunks! Dues hores!

'En Vegeta va recordar-ho llavors. L'estúpida trobada d'estúpids amics d'en Kakarot'.

– Felicitats.

– No ho entens.

– Què no entenc? – va qüestionar-la, penedint-se'n just un segon després. 'Allò també havia de ser una estratègia per fer-lo fer alguna cosa que evidentment ell no havia volgut fer en cap moment'.

– M'hi has de dur!

– No.

– Sí, Vegeta – va insistir – Tu voles i jo no. I sobretot: tu els pots detectar fàcilment i jo no sé ni on són. No li vaig demanar a la meva mare el lloc exacte on anaven.

– Mala sort.

– Vegeta! – va enrabiar-se ella, aixecant-se nua del llit i donant-li l'esquena – Sinó em portes on sigui que notis l'energia d'en Krilín i d'en Son Gohan, no et faré cap més vestit a mida. I he vist que el teu el tens destrossat. Ah! I tampoc t'arreglaré més la nau. La MEVA nau –. Va saber-se lleugerament guanyadora en l'instant que ell va aixecar-se llançant insults a tort i a dret.

– Pots dur-m'hi i desaparèixer – va dir-li – No t'hi faré pas quedar.

– Tampoc podries – va assegurar-li llavors, encara de més mala gana.

.

.

A molts quilòmetres d'alçada d'allà, en Cor Petit i la Nasu, cadascú pel seu compte, acabaven de passar tota la nit entrenant, fent-ho sense descans.

'En aquella nova jornada d'espera, només la Nasu pretenia prendre's aquell descans. Acompanyaria en Son Gohan i en Krilín quan ambdós es disposessin a passar aquell dia entre amics'. En Cor Petit, en canvi, pensava entrenar al màxim de les seves possibilitats fins al final.

Per en Cor Petit, en aquelles circumstàncies, era impensable fer res més que no fos entrenar. Sobretot davant el particular repte que suposava en Cèl·lula. Talment com si es tractés d'un Vegeta que, això sí, feia ja moltes hores que havia marxat d'allà.

No hi havia tantes diferències entre ambdós. Només una de significativa, al cap i a la fi: la tossuderia per mantenir l'orgull intacte. Era almenys el que pensava la Nasu. Ja que, de fet, els dos guerrers s'havien incorporat a la colla amb un objectiu clar: vèncer en Son Goku tard o d'hora. És clar que en Cor Petit (com d'altres abans que ell) havia deixat allò de banda amb molta més facilitat que el tossut del seu germà.

I ara, com a guerrers que eren, insistien en superar aquell repte amb totes les seves conseqüències: forçant els seus cossos fins el final. 'Castigant les seves ments'. En el fons no podien ignorar-ho: la Nasu estava convençuda que sabien bé que, aquesta vegada, es tractava d'un enemic terrible, que difícilment abastarien ja quant a nivell de poder.

Era més fàcil fer-li reconèixer a en Cor Petit que a en Vegeta. 'Tossut i maleït, príncep dels saiyajins...'

Ella, que n'era germana i que, com a tal, compartia algun dels seus trets; no tenia intenció (però) de quedar-se allà torturant la ment, l'esperit i el físic en un repte que quedava molt lluny dels seu abast. 'Almenys necessitava unes hores de repòs, per estar més fresca i preparada pel que l'esperava després: tornar a entrar a la sala de l'esperit del temps'.

Realment, la ja propera quedada, li havia semblat una molt bona proposta per part d'en Krilín... i d'aquell antic mestre d'arts marcials, el Follet Tortuga.

Qui sap si, encara que ella ho havia dit només per fer enfadar en Vegeta, aquell era el truc súper secret d'en Son Goku. 'Descansar la ment i l'esperit per enfortir el cos'.

No en tenia ni idea.

No obstant la Nasu també volia esperar en Trunks, per a què el noi els acompanyés.

El jove sortiria de la sala de l'esperit del temps en les properes hores i no seria pas el seu pare el qui l'animaria a fer res que no fos trencar-se el cap en la preparació per al torneig d'en Cèl·lula.

– Aneu passant, nois! – va dir a en Krilín i a en Son Gohan. Amb la intenció d'anar-hi tots junts, ambdós encara eren _allà_ amb ella, i ja feien tard a la trobada. – Esperaré una estona més a en Trunks, ha de sortir en les properes dues hores, sí o sí. Aneu-hi anant, nosaltres dos ja ens hi afegirem després!

– D'acord, doncs – va acceptar l'amic cap pelat d'en Son Goku – Ens veiem a baix, Nasu! No hi trigueu – va somriure en acomiadar-se.

En Cor Petit es mantenia impassible, més enllà, en ple exercici mental.

– I tu Dende, estàs segur que tampoc véns? – va insistir en Son Gohan que, per petició del seu pare, romania encara convertit en superguerrer. 'Ho era a tothora'.

– N'estic segur – va dir-li a l'instant el petit namekià, amb aire alegre – No puc venir. Ara he de quedar-me aquí al palau i vigilar tot el que passa allí baix. És el que feia l'antic Totpoderós, i en vull aprendre ràpid.

.

.

Després que la Bulma es dutxés i vestís amb presses, es pentinés encara amb més presses, i donés mil voltes per casa, per assegurar-se que estava tot tancat, en Vegeta va sentir-la cridat un cop més.

Ni tan sols va demanar-li què li passava. 'Malauradament ella pensava aclarir-li-ho igualment': – Em vaig deixar els sostens a l'escala... – va murmurar després de l'esverament inicial – No m'estranya que els meus pares no s'hagin dignat a despertar-me i s'hagin endut en Trunks sense dir-m'ho.

– Els teus pares ja van endur-se el mocós a la seva habitació ahir – va deixar anar en Vegeta davant l'estupefacció femenina.

– Vols dir que vas escoltar en Trunks plorar i no vas dir ni fer res? ... – va intentar ordenar pensaments ella. 'És clar era molt estrany que el nen hagués dormit tantes hores... No els havia interromput ni un sol segon mentre estaven _ocupats_'.

En Vegeta va remugar alguna cosa per sota el nas. La científica no va sentir-lo, doncs, fins que ell no va decidir pujar la veu, amb premeditació:

– I va tornar a plorar després – va jugar la carta de posar-la histèrica – Però no anava a ofegar-se; a mitjanit el seu ki ja era a l'habitació dels teus pares.

Ell mateix (de fet) començava a quadrar ara els esdeveniments de la passada nit.

La jove mare va posar cara d'espant: – El meu pobre nen...

Per uns breus, però intensos, segons... va voler morir. 'Lentament'. Definitivament, mentre s'agafava a en Vegeta; per a què aquest la dugués on fos que notés l'energia dels seus amics, la Bulma va autoproclamar-se la pitjor mare del món.

'I una amant absolutament genial', va repetir-se amb pedanteria en recuperar-se de l'ensurt. Feia molt temps que no tenia relacions amb en Vegeta, però el que recordava de la nit passada, era completament genial.

El guerrer va alçar el vol a través d'una de les finestres de la casa.

– Són dins d'aquest lloc – va explicar-li fastiguejat més tard, després d'haver aterrat a metres de l'indret exacte on es trobaven tots. 'No tenia cap intenció d'oferir-los aquella lamentable escena'. Encara no entenia en quin moment havia accedit a portar-la.

'S'havia sentit massa trasbalsat la passada nit, i li havia permès massa confiança'.

– Au, doncs, entrem – La Bulma va tibar-lo i en Vegeta, com a resposta, va moure el cap amb confusió un moment; tot i que ella no havia aconseguit dur-lo endins ni tan sols dos passos.

Sorprenentment, però, en deixar-se anar d'ella, no va sortir volant com bé havia planejat fer; sinó que va seguir-la com aquella altra vegada en una de les seves arribades de l'espai a Corporació Capsula. 'Quan ella li havia dit que feia pudor a gos mullat'.

Hauria d'haver-la matat en aquell precís instant.

– No facis aquesta cara, noi – va burxar-lo ella ja de lluny – He agafat les càpsules amb uniformes nets... i nous.

.

Cansada d'entrenar tota la nit, tot i que havia pensat (això sí) en esforçar-se una mica més al respecte; la princesa saiyan va acabar cedint a l'esgotament de les seves cames minuts després d'intentar posar-s'hi de nou. Va asseure's finalment amb paciència sobre les rajoles blanques d'aquell entorn.

En Popo corria per allà en tot moment.

– No és bo pensar tant – va interrompre-la amb pulcre educació. 'Portava estona adonant-se'n: ella semblava perduda... absolutament submergida en mil i una cavil·lacions'. Ja li havia vist aquella expressió ansiosa abans. – Pateixes interiorment per massa coses. En aquestes condicions, no pots preparar el teu cos correctament, i menys davant del que us espera.

La noia va tancar els ulls. Havia estat el suficientment convençuda de no estar donant voltes absurdes al mateix altri vegada, ¿per què se sobresaltava ara?.

S'autoenganyava. S'havia dit a ella mateixa que (en realitat) ja no pensava en res concret... però, amb aquelles paraules, el servent de Déu l'havia fet reflexionar. 'Sí, en realitat sí que pensava en coses... en tot i en res a la vegada': – Suposo que tens raó – va reconèixer a mitja veu. – Intento evitar-ho...

– Gaudeix del que et dóna la vida, és més tard del que creus. – va advertir-li-ho ell amb aire misteriós. 'Aparentava quasi preocupat'.

.

.

En Krilín i en Gohan havien arribat minuts abans al lloc on els esperava part de la colla.

Era just en aquell precís instant; el moment en què la resta d'amics començava a gaudir d'un bon dia al parc urbà d'una de les ciutats de l'est. Estava ple a vessar de cirerers en flor.

Sense molts dels tossuts guerrers que havien preferit, això sí, seguir amb els seus exercicis de preparació. 'Esgotant cada segon de cara al torneig que els aguaitava'.

Allà, però, en aquell parc quasi buit, hi havia (ja de bon matí) molts dels membres d'aquella peculiar tropa: l'Ulong, en Puar, el Follet Tortuga, el Doctor Brief i la seva dona, acompanyats del petit Trunks i en Pineau; i ja des de feia diversos minuts, la Bulma, en Son Gohan i en Krilín. Estaven gairebé sols en aquell espai públic, ja que la població en general encara temia a en Cèl·lula i els seus possibles atacs.

I sense motiu aparent, sospitosament al mateix temps que la Bulma, havia aparegut al parc, no obstant, aquell germà al qual la Nasu no esperava haver convençut de ser-hi.

'Algú ho havia fet millor que ella'.

Algú que havia arribat notòriament tard a la trobada. 'Gairebé tan tard com en Son Gohan i en Krilín, en realitat'.

– Bé, doncs – va dir en Krilín animat, després d'haver ingerit un parell de gots del sake que havia dut en Follet Tortuga al parc – Si hi insistiu, m'ofereixo voluntari per provar l'equip de karaoke que ha tingut l'amabilitat de portar el Doctor Brief.

'Beure de bon matí, no podia ser bo de cap manera'. Només al mestre Mutenroshi se li acudia portar-hi alcohol...En Krilín va saber que també havia estat culpa seva. Els altres, de fet, havien rebutjat els gots que el mestre els oferia amb cara de força espant.

Va posar-se davant dels seus amics amb decisió, tot i que va sentir-se lleugerament cohibit en distingir en Vegeta entre els arbres.

'Què hi feia aquell allà i per què se suposava que hauria acceptat ser-hi?'.

Li havia deixat prou clar a la Nasu, i de fet tots ho haguessin esperat així, que aquella trobada no era del seu interès.

Però en Krilín va fixar-se, després d'aquella primera impressió, en la mirada que també dirigia la Bulma al pare del seu fill. 'Havia estat ella'. ¿Ella l'havia arrossegat fins allà?

De moment, era un misteri...

– Quina cançó cantaràs, fill? – va fer en Follet Tortuga en veure'l distret.

– No, no ho sé... – va dubtar el seu deixeble. 'Havia estat una bona idea, ser el primer en trencar el gel?'. Preocupats com estaven tots per en Cèl·lula, només semblaven passar-s'ho realment bé en Follet Tortuga, l'Ulong i els pares de la Bulma. La resta estaven immersos en les seves pròpies ments. Fingint que, en realitat, eren conscients de ser allà, però mentalment molt lluny d'aquell lloc. Intentaven almenys relacionar-se amb els altres, ho feien amb el pesar de saber que era l'última estona que compartirien abans de la batalla. 'Amb el terrible ànim de desconèixer si aquella podria ser, en vida, la seva darrera trobada'.

Bé, excepte en Vegeta, que no s'esforçava en mostrar res més que tedi i repugnància cap a tot el que el rodejava.

.

En Cèl·lula aliè al mètode d'entrenament i també al descans dels seus contrincants es mirava orgullós el terreny de combat que havia construït per al seu proper torneig d'arts marcials.

Va moure's inquiet un instant, alguna cosa passava més enllà del planeta Terra. No sabia com però, d'entre totes les cèl·lules d'amics i enemics d'en Son Goku que havia adoptat com a seves, podia ben notar-ho.

Fos com fos ell era l'ésser perfecte. El monstre que havia aconseguit la perfecció del cos. 'Res del que passés fora dels límits de la Terra era ara un problema per ell, i un cop liquidés tots els terrestres, en tindria prou amb fer nous plans en altres indrets'.

En el fons aquella inquietud amb què, d'alguna manera, semblava llevar-se aquell matí la galàxia, no era cosa seva. En reflexionar-ho, va tornar a la seva posició de neutra espera. Va romandre immòbil i seré al lloc on, en un termini de només sis dies, planejava derrotar tots els seus contrincants.

'El lloc on s'enfrontaria a en Son Goku'.

.

– Recorda – va posar-se la Xixi davant, mentre caminaven ja per la vorera de la ciutat. Ella havia insistit en anar en cotxe a aquella cita i en Goku pràcticament havia abonyegat el vehicle per tots cantons en intentar aparcar en el pitjor lloc de l'illa de cases – Quan t'ho demanin has de dir-los que els teus passatemps preferits són l'esport i la lectura.

En Son Goku només va observar, al reflex d'un aparador, el vestit d'home que finalment havia acabat portant per petició de la seva esposa. 'Encara que ella havia insistit en posar-li un conjunt marró de tall clàssic, finalment el seu sogre l'havia convençuda de deixar-lo vestir amb una cosa més moderna'.

Tot i que en Son Goku, d'aquell vestit que Ox Satan, el vell Gyumao, li havia portat al vespre anterior i que la Xixi li havia fet emprovar, no sabia dir-ne cap tret còmode. I es preguntava què volia dir exactament el terme: _més modern_.

Era negre, duia cinturó a joc de les incòmodes sabates i pulcra camisa blanca... i, a sota de l'americana, per si no n'hi hagués prou, havia acabat portant una cosa a la qual anomenaven armilla, una peça de color gris.

'L'únic bo era que, amb aquella segona opció, la Xixi havia acabat oblidant l'asfixiant corbata'.

Va mirar-se de nou, al vidre de l'aparador d'un comerç tancat, mentre es dirigien a l'entrevista. 'La Xixi deia que era una selecta escola privada per en Son Gohan'.

– Vols dir que hi haurà algú? Pensa que en sis dies hi ha el torneig i... mira tot està tancat – va intentar explicar-li.

– Precisament perquè, només potser, hi ha menys gent... tindrem més possibilitats – va reiterar ella – Recorda quines són les teves aficions: la lectura i l'esport. I, ai per Déu, espero que no ens descartin per aquest cabell ros de perdulari perdut que portes.

– No, dona... – va intentar calmar-li els ànims – Tranquil·la.

– Això que portes a la butxaca és el radar de les Boles? – va preguntar de sobte la Xixi en adonar-se del petit embalum que (ell) duia en una de les butxaques dels pantalons.

I en Son Goku va saber llavors que ella s'enfadaria terriblement. 'Li havia promès que s'oblidaria del tema almenys fins després de l'entrevista'.

No obstant això, la Xixi aparentava disposada a ser comprensiva. – Bé, suposo que era inevitable – va acceptar.

I quan més comprensiva era ella, menys capaç es veia en Son Goku de reaccionar davant de tot el que semblava sentir a l'estómac en moments així.

La seva dona acabava d'apropar-s'hi per besar-lo als llavis, i ell l'havia apartat com si encara fossin en aquell primer dia de matrimoni: en l'època en què en Goku no podia entendre per què la jove amb què s'havia unit _per tota la vida_ tenia aquella imperiosa necessitat d'aproximar-s'hi.

Ni tan sols arribarien a entrar al recinte del centre en el qual tenien concertada aquella entrevista.

Una cosa terrible els hi ho impediria abans.

.

– M'alegro que vinguis, Trunks – va dir-li volant la Nasu mentre s'aproximaven al lloc on la resta feia un picnic.

– Hi ha la mare – va acordar simplement el noi, que tornava a dur els cabells llargs – M'alegrarà veure-la. Tan jove i plena de vida... – va baixar el cap amb pesar – No com en la meva època... en aquell futur gris que va tocar-li viure.

La Nasu va observar-lo un segon més, sense saber què dir. 'Res podia esborrar tot aquell dolor de la seva vida'. Era normal que si alguna cosa podia arrencar-lo d'unes hores més d'entrenament, fos la possibilitat de gaudir de la imatge de la seva mare, la Bulma, plena de motius per viure...

– I què dimonis és aquesta nau? – va cridar la Nasu, batallant contra el propi soroll de l'artefacte, en el moment que ella i en Trunks arribaven a lloc.

– No ho sé... però mira... hi ha un exèrcit d'homes allà baix... – va dir-li en Trunks – Són alienígenes, oi? – va preguntar confós.

– Vols dir, guerrers?

.

* * *

**Nota d'autor:** Hola! Vet aquí que acabem d'arribar a un moment molt important per al fic i els seus esdeveniments futurs. Només vull aclarir-vos que, tot i que penso que les pel·lícules, OVA's i especials de Bola de Drac, formen part d'universos paral·lels... en la majoria de casos, totalment independents de la línia temporal durant la qual transcorre la història... faré (en el proper capítol) una notable excepció al respecte. Per molts motius, en realitat. Però sobretot perquè, el que passarà (que no és exactament el que sabem que passava) és el cop de puny sobre la taula que fa falta als protagonistes per prendre decisions que ens duran a un gran primer desenllaç.

També perquè Akira Toriyama sí havia previst aquest enemic en qüestió. He canviat tot el que no encaixava amb el present dels nostres personatges. Algun aspecte, inclòs. Advertència d'escenes _complicades i tremendament fosques_ al proper capítol.


	30. Capítol 29 L'amenaça sorpresa

**Capítol 29. L'amenaça sorpresa**

"... records que s'allunyen,  
el temps els va enterrant.  
Així és com tots nosaltres...

... vam ser com àngels molt abans.  
I volàvem repartint des del cel blau  
l'amor que vam trobar..."

En Krilín havia estat cantant aquella cançó, molt de moda a ciutat els darrers temps, davant el que semblava només l'entusiasme del Follet Tortuga. Aviat, però, s'havia adonat que alguna cosa no anava bé. Tots els seus amics havien desaparegut del seu davant. '¿Què estava passant allà?'.

– Noi, desafines – Li havia dit l'Ulong que era l'únic que no semblava haver-se immutat pel que fos que estigués succeint més enllà. En Krilín va posar-se alerta a l'instant.

.

Encara amb la cançó de fons, de la qual el problema era clarament l'eventual cantaire; els amics d'en Son Goku s'havien girat esparverats en notar com una nau enorme s'aproximava al terra fins a aterrar-hi. 'Carregant-se al seu pas part de la zona arbrada que conformava el parc terrícola'. En Vegeta havia estat queixant-se del to de veu d'en Krilín fins tan sols un moment abans: _– Sinó calla, me'l carrego! – Havia remugat tot repenjat en el tronc d'un dels arbres – Em destrossa les orelles..._

Hi havia tot un exèrcit d'homes amb armadura emergint de les profunditats de la nau. Un d'humanoide entre ells: – Majestat!

– Es pot saber qui sou? – S'havia aixecat en el moment que havia vist com la nau arribava a aquell tros de terra. Tot i que no hi notava cap energia significativa. 'I ara es preguntava per què aquell home, que aparentava ser un guerrer de l'espai com ell, l'anomenava majestat'. Ni tan sols sabia si allò era possible: El seu planeta havia estat destruït sense gairebé supervivents. Només se n'havien salvat cinc: en Raditz, en Nappa, en Kakarot, la Nasu i ell.

N'havia estat segur durant molt temps.

.

– Xixi... – s'havia queixat en Son Goku un moment abans, mentre la seva dona es dirigia ja cap a la porta d'aquella prestigiosa escola. Hi havia cua per accedir-hi. ¿La gent s'havia tornat tota boja? – No entenc... poden morir en només sis dies...

– Tu no entens res mai, Goku – va respondre-li de mala gana: – L'educació dels fills és sempre el més important. Fins i tot si el món s'enfonsa! – va cridar, fent-lo retrocedir – Sobretot si el món s'enfonsa!

El saiyan va mirar, però, de prendre-s'ho amb filosofia: – D'acord, doncs. – Però per més que ho intentava aquella roba, ajustada i de tela delicada, el molestava tremendament. Havia d'estar pendent de no trencar-la d'un moviment brusc en qualsevol moment: – Xixi... – va repetir apesarat – Em sento malament vestit així...

– Haver-t'ho pensat abans de no accedir a dur el teu cabell normal – va contestar-li ella – No podia deixar que semblessis vés a saber quin delinqüent... I així, amb més motiu havia de fer-hi quelcom... Alguna cosa havíem de canviar del teu aspecte habitual de persona deixada i irresponsable, no?... I dóna gràcies que m'hagi oblidat de la corbata. Au, anem!

No van arribar, però, a situar-se al final de la llarga fila de pares que esperaven ja a la porta de l'edifici. En Son Goku va quedar-se parat amb aire pensatiu un moment abans, com absort en alguna cosa, mentre la Xixi el cridava i li manava coses que ell ni tan sols escoltava.

Va girar-se un pèl espantada. 'No, no estava passant... el seu home no podia esguerrar aquell moment'. – Em sents, Goku? – va exhalar cansada – No et carregaràs el moment més important de la vida acadèmica del teu fill. No ho faràs!

Era massa tard.

– Senyor Kaito? – va preguntar l'home en veu alta, com si parlés amb algú que evidentment la Xixi no veia enlloc – Kaito, quant de temps! – va saludar-lo alegrament. – Ai, no – va corregir-se rient – Però si no fa res que vaig venir aquí, per a detectar l'energia d'en Dende... M'hi vaig deixar alguna cosa?

– El cap, Goku... el cap et deixaràs algun dia – va fer broma el Déu, tot i que de seguida va pensar que no era el moment: – Son Goku, Son Goku... – va dir-li llavors amb to greu aquella deïtat que, una vegada, havia conegut a l'altre món – Em sents? Acaba de passar una cosa terrible... Hauries de venir de seguida.

En Kaito s'hi comunicava telepàticament.

– Però és que... – va intentar raonar en Goku – Li havia dit a la Xixi que l'acompanyaria... anem a una escola on vol apuntar en Gohan i...

– On vol? – va interrompre'l ella quasi plorant – Li acabes de dir a vés a saber quin fantasma, o el que sigui, que JO hi vull apuntar el teu fill... I tu no, Goku? Tu, no? – Va sentir-se com tantes altres vegades: incompresa. Batallant contra una paret que, per més que ho intentés, mai prendria en consideració que hi havia assumptes més importants que els monstres terribles contra els que li agradava esbatussar-se.

Aquest cop en Goku l'havia escoltat, és clar, encara que estava ja massa concentrat en les notícies terribles que li comunicava en Kaito.

– Has de venir, Son Goku – li deia aquest – Algú ja ha arrasat la galàxia del sud i ve cap aquí. – El saiyajin va mirar aleshores el cel amb encara més preocupació a la mirada. 'No semblava el mateix home que havia estat batallant infantilment amb la Xixi, sobre la roba, un moment abans'.

Va observar-la amb precaució un instant. 'No podia fer-hi res més': – Ho sento moltíssim però he de resoldre un assumpte molt important, Xixi.

I en el precís segon en què li deia, en Son Goku es posava els dits al front per desaparèixer. La dona va mirar-lo astorada, enrabiada i profundament avergonyida. 'En aquell moment era el centre d'atenció de totes les persones que s'apropaven, o que ja eren a la cua, de l'escola; i que es preguntaven sorpreses com havia fet allò el seu marit'.

En Son Gohan no entraria mai a un centre escolar decent. Va mirar al seu voltant i va envejar totes aquelles dones que eren allà del bracet del seu avorrit espòs normal.

I la situació va recordar-li inevitablement que no era veritat que aquella situació no fos culpa seva. 'Tu volies l'home més fort de l'univers, Xixi. Tu somiaves amb el carallot d'en Goku des dels 12 anys'.

Va asseure's just a la vorada d'un transitat carrer amb el cor encongit de ràbia. – Vaig creure que podria canviar-lo... Que s'acostumaria a la vida familiar... jo li havia d'ensenyar el que era l'estúpid amor! – va recordar-se, tot rememorant aquella llavors absolutament encantadora pregunta d'ell.

– _Què és l'amor? – Havia deixat anar sorprès en plena discussió, en aquell ja llunyà 23è Torneig de les Arts Marcials. 'Quan s'havien casat'. _

– _L'amor és... –._ I no recordava exactament què li havia dit, però sí que l'havia besat a la galta. 'Un moment: en realitat, aleshores, ella només l'havia besat a la galta'. Mai li havia arribat a respondre en condicions aquella pregunta.

– I ara no crec que necessiti que jo li expliqui... – va recordar-se gairebé a punt de plorar.

Va preguntar-se molt seriosament si valia la pena continuar lluitant per ell. 'I si no hi havia batalla que lliurar? I si ella mai havia tingut la possibilitat de guanyar?'. Abans que la Nasu, les batalles ja l'havien arrencat del seu costat. La mort mateixa els havia separat. 'La vegada que ell havia mort, que s'havia sacrificat, per deslliurar al món d'aquell germà seu que (mirant-ho en perspectiva) no semblava pas més terrible que en Vegeta o la pròpia Nasu'.

Sense importar-li si ara, asseguda allà com estava, tothom la mirava: va pensar en la terrible possibilitat d'haver anat a una guerra perduda. I d'haver-hi estat esperant una victòria des dels 12 anys.

– Ingènua... i estúpida Xixi – va retreure's a ella mateixa.

.

– Pineau? – va exclamar la Nasu totalment fora de sí quan va veure en aquell parc l'antic esclau tsufur. – Què hi fas aquí? Per què no has marxat? – va intentar fer-li evident la seva preocupació, però el cert era que, hores d'ara, acabava de centrar tota la seva atenció en una altra cosa.

En Trunks i ella acabaven d'aterrar allà amb la preocupació als rostres i moltes preguntes per fer-se. 'Qui eren aquells homes que envoltaven ara en Vegeta? Soldats? D'on havia sortit aquella nau?'.

'Per què els problemes mai venien sols?... Que no en tenien prou amb l'amenaça d'en Cèl·lula assetjant-los a cada hora que passava... en cada moment que eren més a prop del torneig que havia de decidir el destí del planeta?'.

– L'hem buscat per tot arreu, príncep Vegeta – va avançar l'home de cabells curts i marrons; que duia, així mateix, una vestimenta força rudimentària i desgastada, almenys per tenir tot un exèrcit a les seves espatlles – Majestat... – va repetir amb una solemne reverència davant del mateix Vegeta.

En Vegeta va observar-lo amb aquell aire seu de desinterès, tot i que el mig somriure cruel que va dirigir a l'home, va delatar-lo de seguida a ulls de la Nasu. 'Sí que n'estava interessat'. És clar que n'estava interessat: 'Quanta gent en els darrers anys, s'havia postrat al seus peus, anomenant-lo majestat?'.

– Suposo que sou guerrers – va fer simplement el príncep.

– Em dic Paragus, Majestat. – La Nasu, sense saber encara per què, va sentir l'extraordinària necessitat de posar-se davant d'aquell home, de fer-li saber què ella era allà. No estava disposada a què entabanessin al seu germà amb tanta facilitat.

Perquè els seus sentits l'alertaven d'això: alguna cosa no tenia sentit. 'Algú que buscava en Vegeta? Amb una colla de soldats que ni tan sols eren guerrers de l'espai?'.

Va preguntar-se què hi treia ell de cercar el príncep: 'Si aquest no existia, ell mateix podia dirigir tota aquella tropa'. Un guerrer de l'espai altruista?. Fora de la Terra? Ni en broma..., va dir-se mentalment.

No hi havia espai per a les consideracions entre els saiyajins. Calia estar sempre alerta. 'No fiar-te'n i, aconseguir el suficient respecte, per fer-te obeir', era el principal lema per sobreviure-hi i manar-hi alhora.

I llavors va caure en aquella evidència: 'S'acabava de dir a ella mateixa el motiu pel qual el seu pare, el rei Vegeta, li havia assignat un esclau, un de savi, com a tutor'. _Allò _ho havia aprés d'en Pineau. Li havia ensenyat ell. Era part del pla del rei Vegeta per convertir-la en consellera reial.

El seu germà havia de ser-ne l'hereu, però hauria necessitat gent a qui s'escoltés al seu voltant. 'I un guerrer de l'espai tampoc s'escoltava mai a ningú'. Excepte, potser, si ella hagués aconseguit, primer, aquell privilegi del seu pare.

Adonar-se abans de tot allò no li hagués servit de gaire res. En un món en què Vegetasei ja no existia, tots aquells coneixements no havien tingut mai cap sentit. 'Fins aquell instant'.

Va deixar que el seu germà continués parlant, tot i que va prendre la confiança d'apropar-s'hi amb seguretat. Seria un error mostrar-s'hi dèbil o amb més dubtes del compte.

– L'hem vingut a buscar, príncep – va continuar parlant el desconegut – Per demanar-li que sigui el rei del nou planeta Vegeta – Allò sí que va agafar-la desprevinguda. 'El nou planeta Vegeta'. El seu germà havia d'estar tan descol·locat com ella mateixa.

I el cert és que, per sobre de tot allò, començava a ser-li coneguda aquella veu i aquella cara. 'Es coneixien?'. On havia vist aquell tal Paragus abans?. El seu subconscient li estava jugant una mala passada amb aquell detall: li sonava, i molt,... El rostre d'aquell home ja l'havia vist abans, però no sabia situar-lo en cap moment concret.

És clar que si l'havia vist a Vegetasei, ¿com un dels soldats del seu pare?, era normal que no acabés de situar-lo. Havien passat molts anys. Masses.

Estava pensant en una època en què ella tan sols tenia 4 anys, fins i tot menys si havia de retrocedir a molt abans d'aquella explosió. 'El miracle era que els de la seva raça tinguessin aquella capacitat de raciocini des de tan aviat'. O potser només la tenien, perquè les circumstàncies els hi ho exigien.

Per la seva banda, en Vegeta no semblava fer ni més ni menys a la proposta que acabava de rebre. ¿Fingia escepticisme?.

– Ja és hora que tot l'univers reconegui la superioritat de la nostra raça – va continuar insistint el tal Paragus – D'aquest gran poble dels guerrers de l'espai. El més poderós que existeix. Muntarem un imperi nou, senyor, el més gran i poderós que l'univers hagi vist mai.

'Massa bonic per ser veritat'.

– Ja... – va girar-se d'esquena en Vegeta, encara rumiant quin sentit tenia dirigir tota una colla de soldats de força ridícula que ni tan sols eren guerrers de l'espai. 'L'únic que n'era un, de saiyajin, era aquell home que l'ensabonava'.

Però llavors la perspectiva de tot, va canviar.

– L'hem vingut a trobar perquè només vostè pot vèncer aquell guerrer, només vostè pot guanyar el guerrer llegendari de l'espai.

Va ser en aquell instant quan en Vegeta va girar-se, i la mateixa Nasu va obrir els ulls amb sorpresa.

– Guerrer llegendari de l'espai, has dit? – va mostrar ara sí veritable interès en Vegeta.

– Què t'empatolles? – No va callar-se la Nasu, fent que l'home es girés per reconèixer-la finalment. 'Encara que hagués jurat que ja l'havia mirat abans de reüll'.

– Princesa Nasu – va aixecar-se per dedicar-li ara a ella una estudiada reverència – M'alegra veure-la bé.

– Doncs jo no n'estic segura de si m'alegra la vostra presència – va disparar en bala la pregunta – Qui sou i què voleu?

– Oh! Ja li he dit abans al vostre germà – va modular la veu també en senyal de respecte – Em dic Paragus. Vaig sobreviure, com vostès, al final del nostre estimat planeta... i tot aquest temps he intentat trobar-los. Convidar-los al nou planeta Vegeta, i donar el tron al príncep.

Ella no pensava afluixar:

– Quan dius tot aquest temps, Paragus – va somriure de forma exageradament fingida – Vols dir des de què el teu covard cul va assabentar-se de la mort d'en Freezer?

L'home va prémer els punys dissimuladament, intentant contenir la ràbia, davant la insolència de la princesa; però va decidir que era millor mantenir-se en calma. 'Al cap i a la fi ella no podia ni tan sols imaginar-se com n'era de perillós, desafiar-lo d'aquella forma'.

Ni tan sols tenia raó: ell no tenia cap motiu per tenir por a en Freezer. 'Tenia una arma molt pitjor entre mans'.

En Vegeta, no obstant, semblava únicament interessat en aquella història del guerrer llegendari.

– No t'entretinguis a explicar batalletes a la meva germana, i parla – va exigir-li – Què has volgut dir amb això del guerrer llegendari?

– Ha atacat la galàxia del sud amb una força extraordinària i ha arrasat tot el que hi havia allà on ha passat. L'hem d'eliminar perquè és l'única manera de conservar intacte el nou planeta, el món que amb tant esforç hem construït – va explicar amb aire catastròfic – És un dels nostres, però es nega a obeir, príncep. Pot ser un problema en un futur molt pròxim. Fins i tot per vostè, pot amenaçar el seu tron. Quan vostè sigui el monarca del nou Vegetasei, vull dir.

– Ningú és un problema per mi – va assegurar altiu. 'De cop i volta se li havia esborrat del cap el maleït Cèl·lula; i el que fos que havia planejat fer, per preparar els dies que quedaven pel fins llavors transcendental torneig'. La Terra sencera ja podia explotar si ell tornava a tenir un regne i l'imperi saiyajin s'imposava a l'univers.

Quan fos el moment ja s'enfrontaria a en Son Goku, que era l'únic que continuava pesant-li al seu orgull de guerrer. 'I a en Cèl·lula, si és que aquest era prou fort per guanyar els terrícoles; i intentar oposar-se després, en qualsevol galàxia, a la seva sobirania'.

La Nasu va mirar-se'l convençuda que acabaven de vendre-li la moto de la millor manera possible. 'Ara qualsevol intentava raonar amb en Vegeta i el seu orgull'.

Va mossegar-se un tros de llavi, quasi per dins la boca, amb desesperació.

– Pare, no te'l creguis... és mentida – Havia irromput de sobte en Trunks, que pel que podia veure, devia estar pensant el mateix que ella. – Pare, si us plau.

En Paragus, no obstant, va ser força ràpid en torejar el temporal: - Tu també hi ets benvinguts, príncep Trunks. Perquè sabem que ets el descendent del nostre futur rei.

– Sabeu massa coses, Paragus – va interposar-se la Nasu, quan en Trunks anava a agafar de la solapa a l'impostor – No ho creus?

– Oh – va retrocedir l'home – No s'ho prengui així, princesa. Portem molt temps esperant el seu germà.

– Doncs no acabes de parlar de vostè a en Trunks, Paragus. Et recomano que ho facis. – va somriure de nou d'aquella manera tan falsa – És el descent del nou rei, l'hereu... Recordes?

L'home va tornar-li la mateixa classe de somriure: – És clar, és clar, princesa.

'Li era terriblement conegut, però no podia dir per què'.

– Estic apunt – va dir sense més en Vegeta – Ja ens en podem anar.

– Pare... – va cridar-lo sense possibilitats en Trunks. Visiblement desesperat.

– Bé, el rei ha parlat – va fer la Nasu, posant-se la seva millor màscara d'amabilitat fingida i monàrquica – A què esperes, Paragus? Anem...

L'home va aparentar aleshores ser bastant a prop de posar en dubte que ella pogués viatjar amb ells. 'Però una idea millor va venir-li a la ment'. – Com vostè digui, princesa – va dir-li – Així no hauré de venir a buscar-la després a la Terra – I, sorprenentment, alguna cosa va dir-li a ella que aquell home realment havia pensat fer-ho així. ¿Però per què?

Va avançar endavant. I va semblar que, realment, en Paragus tenia la necessitat d'aclarir-li aquell punt. Tot i que llavors va estar segura que, en aquella darrera explicació, mentia clarament: – Pensàvem instal·lar primer al planeta al seu germà... i després venir-la a buscar. Però no té importància. Pot afegir-se a nosaltres ara.

– És clar – va acceptar falsament.

Van dirigir-se cap a la nau.

– Jo també vull venir amb vosaltres – va fer en Follet Tortuga que, a aquelles alçades de la conversa, i mentre escoltava parlar els guerrers, ja s'havia acabat tota l'ampolla de sake que havia encetat en arribar en aquell parc a primera hora. 'Anava del tot begut'. – Eh? Teniu una nau fantàstica, espereu-me. Hi ha noies maques, aquí dins?.

La Nasu va aprofitar la convenient distracció per tirar un pèl enrere, on en Gohan i ara ja en Krilín seguien el Follet Tortuga. L'improvisat cantant havia acabat per adonar-se de la situació que vivien.

– Espereu – va dir quan en Vegeta, sense mirar enrere, ja era dins la nau; i en Paragus l'esperava a ella a la porta després que també hi entressin tots els altres soldats – A diferència del meu germà, tinc certes amistats a la Terra. Voldria acomiadar-me'n.

– Com desitgi.

Va prendre aire amb assentiment i va girar-se per tal que en Paragus no veiés el seu rostre de clara preocupació. 'Li interessava, però, que algú altre sí el veiés'.

En Gohan.

Va apropar-se amb suavitat al noi i va allunyar-lo del Follet Tortuga, acostant-se al fill d'en Son Goku com si volgués acomiadar-se'n cara a cara. 'Ajupint-se perquè el nen, ja amb aspecte d'home i de superguerrer la sentís'.

No va ser fins llavors que en Paragus no va veure que, aquell jove, no era un terrestre. 'Sinó que era, en realitat, un superguerrer'.

I un que ben mirat el feia sentir bastant impressionat. 'I això que aparentment el seu dispositiu, el que li havia d'indicar el ki, no en deia res d'extraordinari'.

– Busca a en Cor Petit, Gohan. I al teu pare – va somriure per continuar amb la farsa – Els necessitarem. No m'agrada gens aquesta història – va xiuxiuejar-li tot allò abans de tornar-se a dirigir a la nau. 'Ara sí, per pujar-hi definitivament'.

Aprofitant la confusió general, i el fet que la força (consistent) d'en Son Gohan ja no el subjectava, el Follet Tortuga però va aconseguir despistar a en Krilín i pujar a la nau just darrere de la Nasu, quan aquell home estrany ja en tancava la porta.

Preocupat per ell, en Krilín va llançar-se darrere del vell mestre d'arts marcials, per tal d'aturar-lo. 'Però era massa tard'. Acabaven d'entrar a la nau. Va girar-se sobresaltat, en notar una altra presència al seu darrere.

– Pineau! – va exclamar. 'Gairebé s'havien oblidat de la presència del tsufur allà'.

– No puc deixar-la sola – va dir solament – A mi tampoc m'agrada gens aquest tal Paragus... – I va pensar que en realitat en desconfiava perquè era un guerrer de l'espai. 'Mai l'havia vista així a ella i, per tant, en arribar a la Terra per primera vegada, havia deixat de veure així els que l'envoltaven: als guerrers de l'espai com en Vegeta o en Son Goku'.

Algú més acabava d'entrar per la darrera escletxa de porta que quedava oberta, abans és clar de tancar-se del tot.

– Li han dit que serà el rei del nou planeta – va murmurar la Bulma amb la preocupació a la mirada i en Trunks petit entre els braços. 'Se n'havia anat moltes vegades, i cap d'elles l'havia avisat; però ella tampoc s'havia sentit mai tan malament amb si mateixa'. Tan angoixada.

Era absurd que ell acabés de trencar-li el cor en aquell precís instant, i no ho hagués fet en els milers de cops que ho havia intentat abans.

'L'havia sentit tan seu la nit passada'. I ara ell marxava... sense ni tan sols mirar enrere.

– Mare – va sentir que deia el noi del futur llavors – No et preocupis. Me'n vaig amb ells!

D'alguna manera allò la consolava.

– Trunks, rei – va cridar-lo quan ja era lluny – Té els nous uniformes. Els teniu tots destrossats – va afegir fent-se la forta, en llançar a l'aire una simple càpsula hoi poi. 'La roba i les armadures eren dins'.

En Gohan era més enllà: no havia perseguit en Follet Tortuga en rebre la petició de la Nasu. El fill d'en Son Goku, doncs, va mirar-se també amb preocupació com la nau desapareixia cel amunt. 'Cap a l'espai'.

Va adonar-se amb paor d'un detall. 'Com sabrien on trobar-los?'.

.

Mentrestant, en tota aquella llarga estona, en Kaito havia intentat explicar a en Son Goku quin era el veritable estat de tot plegat: – La situació és alarmant, fins i tot m'atreviria a dir que molt greu.

El superguerrer, a qui tothom feia buscant les Boles de Drac, se l'escoltava reflexiu: – I diu que un superguerrer de força increïble ha atacat la galàxia del sud... I com l'he de trobar?

Els dos homes parlaven al voltant d'una taula: El Déu del Nord, el mestre Kaito, havia convidat a menjar _alguna cosa_ al saiyan. I d'allò feia ben pocs minuts. 'Ja sabia que convidar-lo a res, volia dir quedar-se amb la nevera buida i sense provisions en segons'.

– Com vols que t'ho digui? – va respondre'l molest en pensar-ho durant un moment – Ets tu qui sap fer servir el canvi de lloc instantani! Comença per la galàxia del sud. Ha de ser una energia tan impressionant que has de notar-la a la força...

Va assentir, tot intentant concentrar-se. S'havia aixecat ja, llançant la cadira enrere, per marxar a la recerca d'aquell guerrer. 'Deu tenir un poder excepcional, en Kaito ha dit que em supera a mi i tot', va pensar amb la ja habitual barreja de sensacions que aquelles situacions acabaven per provocar en ell. Se sentia emocionat per haver de lluitar contra algú poderós, però també preocupat pel mal que aquesta força pogués causar.

I en aquella ocasió, perquè era la primera vegada que una cosa terrible arribava enmig d'una altra d'igualment terrible. Bé, si és que no hi comptava tot l'embolic dels androides. 'No sabia si seria menys o més fort que el ja de per si terrorífic Cèl·lula, de fet ara queia en què ni tan sols li havia preguntat sobre allò a en Kaito, però fos com fos esperava que l'aparició d'un nou enemic no compliqués (encara més) la supervivència de la Terra'.

Només esperava poder aturar-lo abans que canviés una galàxia per l'altra. Dos enemics tan poderosos al mateix temps... 'No, no podia permetre-ho'. Va intentar centrar-se en buscar aquella energia.

Almenys confiava cegament en el poder d'en Gohan. 'Com a mínim, el dia del torneig tenia aquell as amagat a la màniga'.

Però què passaria amb això altre?

Mentrestant en Cor Petit era dins de la sala de l'esperit del temps, aliè al desafortunat contratemps. 'Aprofitava les darreres 24 hores en què podia ser-hi, per tal d'intentar millorar'. Desconeixedor que ja no només en Cèl·lula era un problema.

.

.

Després d'estona de navegar per l'univers, la Nasu va mirar-se en Paragus amb cansament. L'home no parava d'inflar l'ego d'en Vegeta, mentre el seu germà fingia també sentir-se fastiguejat al respecte: llàstima que ella sabés que no n'estava tant com aparentava.

– El que més he desitjat, ha estat instal·lar-nos a un planeta nou, després que en Freezer destruís el nostre planeta anterior ara fa 30 anys – va relatar quan ja arribaven a un lloc que aparentava arbrat i muntanyós. Un palau presidia la vista general d'aquell paisatge des de l'aire – Volia perpetuar el regne del rei Vegeta, a qui tant respectava, i que va ser assassinat d'una manera tan terrible com humiliant...

La Nasu va fixar-se llavors millor en l'home que els guiava. En aquella sala de comandament en Paragus acompanyava gentilment al príncep Vegeta, però també a la Nasu i a en Trunks. En Krilín, en Pineau i en Follet Tortuga s'havien quedat discretament en un altre dels compartiments de la nau, o almenys així ho havien intentat els dos primers.

– Fa mala pinta aquesta cicatriu que duus a l'ull – va deixar anar sense cap més intenció que incomodar-lo, quan els motors de l'aparell ja s'apagaven. 'Eren a terra'.

– Un accident – va dir senzillament l'home, per continuar embafant d'elogis a en Vegeta un moment després: – Veu, príncep. Ara ho sé. Sé que el meu gran somni s'ha convertit ja en realitat.

Van baixar de la nau amb l'expectativa de ser atacats en qualsevol moment, però realment la Nasu va sorprendre's en adonar-se que l'únic que hi havia allà era un munt de soldats cantant visques al seu germà. 'El rei Vegeta', li deien.

– Com veu he reclutat inútils de tots els racons de la galàxia – I en efecte en Vegeta va fer cara de reconèixer-los com a tals. 'Com una colla d'inútils'. De fet, la Nasu no detectava en cap d'ells ni una sola energia que fos mínimament notable.

Va divisar metres enllà, això sí, en Krilín i els dos ancians que anaven amb ell. Va observar llavors amb preocupació a en Pineau. 'No li feia gens de gràcia que hagués emprès aquell viatge'. Ja li havia resultat molest el trobar-se'l al parc terrícola. 'Li havia demanat si us plau que se'n tornés a casa amb en Mefus'. I l'home havia fet el que a ell li havia semblat. – Perfecte, Nasu... – va queixar-se en veu baixa, intranquil·la per aquella situació.

.

Per la seva banda, en Son Goku havia visitat ja un parell de planetes sense èxit. Li havia semblat notar una viva presència espiritual. 'Tot i que aviat s'havia adonat, que qui fos ja havia marxat dels dos llocs: deixant-ho tot destrossat al seu pas'.

En el mateix moment que el seu pare lamentava la impossibilitat de trobar aquell guerrer del qual parlava en Kaito, en Son Gohan arribava al Mont Paos en plena corredissa.

– Mare! Mare! – va cridar un parell de cops, encara que ningú va tornar-li contesta – Has vist el pare? – va preguntar finalment quan el seu avi va sortir de casa.

– No, rei. Han anat a inscriure't a una escola a ciutat... – va començar a dir, encara que no va poder acabar la frase, perquè en Son Gohan va tornar a marxar volant en entendre que no els trobaria allà – Però estaran a punt de tornar, Gohan! Son Gohan, espera! – Havia demanat en va.

.

En Vegeta havia observat en total silenci la gran rebuda que havien tingut en aquell planeta que pretenia ser, ara, el nou món per als pocs saiyajins que quedaven. 'O la base d'operacions d'aquell exèrcit de pacotilla que havia muntat en Paragus'.

– És el meu fill, príncep – va fer-los una reverència en Paragus, en presentar-los un home morè i de cara pàl·lida, que no semblava fer ni més ni menys a la seva presència. De fet no semblava immutar-se per a res que no fos estar allà palplantat. 'Massa pacífic per ser un guerrer', va valorar la Nasu per si mateixa; mentre en Trunks s'ho mirava tot amb preocupació – Es diu Broly.

– Encantada, Broly – va dirigir-s'hi la Nasu amb desconfiança. El seu jove nebot del futur, en canvi, va girar cua cap a en Krilín i els homes que anaven amb ell.

– M'acaben d'avisar que han vist un superguerrer en una estrella – va dir de sobte en Paragus.

– No hi penses anar, no? – va saltar llavors sí en Trunks des de la llunyania – Has de tenir més informació per enfrontar-t'hi.

Evidentment no va escoltar-lo: – Si ets massa covard per venir, ja hi aniré amb en Broly – va explicar senzillament el príncep, abans de tornar a pujar a la nau amb el fill d'en Paragus.

Davant la sobtada marxa d'en Vegeta, i el fet que en Trunks – dolgut amb el seu pare – hagués fet camí bosc enllà amb els dos homes que ara buscaven el Follet Tortuga; la Nasu va entrar al palau seguint en Paragus. Abans, però, va fer espetegar la llengua amb resignació; aquella gent no canviaria mai: el mestre Mutenroshi s'havia ficat a la zona boscosa, del tot endut per l'alegria que encara li provocava el sake que havia begut aquell matí, no feia pas tantes hores. 'O és que en duia encara a la nau?'.

No entenia com la borratxera li podia durar tant.

– Bé, princesa – va dir-li en Paragus d'una manera que definitivament a ella ja no va agradar gens – Si m'acompanya li mostraré les seves noves estàncies.

– Si no queda més remei – va admetre entre la broma i la desconfiança.

Havia de reconèixer, no obstant, que aquell tipus havia fet construir un palau força semblant al que havia estat del seu pare a Vegetasei. 'Però estranyament al que hagués estat normal, no s'hi sentia gens còmode'.

.

Van caminar durant hores en adonar-se que aquell planeta no era exactament com el pintaven. 'No hi havia vegetació ni vida més enllà de les zones boscoses que envoltaven el palau'. A l'altra banda dels boscos, els amics d'en Son Goku, només hi van trobar terra enfangada, sorra i mines. Instal·lacions artificials amb esclaus treballant-hi. Van veure-hi també, amb certes dosis d'espant i incredulitat, centenars d'éssers petits d'aspecte simpàtic, que hi eren maltractats i forçats a fer costoses feines d'extracció. 'Tenien la pell de colors verds i blaus, i molts semblaven ser molt joves: pràcticament nens'.

– Treuen l'energia de la terra – va raonar en Krilín – Per generar electricitat i bombar aigua, per això hi ha tota aquella vegetació al voltant del palau.

– És tot de mentida – va concloure en Trunks, adonant-se'n que ell havia tingut raó des del principi – És un decorat per enganyar el pare.

En Pineau va mirar-s'ho un instant amb temor. 'No haurien d'haver deixat la Nasu sola a palau, portava pensant-ho des del mateix moment en què havia vist com en Trunks s'afegia a la recerca d'un Follet Tortuga; que, després de molt caminar, semblava ja recuperat del seu petit incident amb la beguda'. Però quan en Pineau havia reparat en la presència d'en Trunks, ella feia estona que era a l'interior d'aquell edifici. 'Era una guerrer de l'espai, i segons deien els terrícoles, amb molta més força que aquell tal Paragus... sempre s'havia espavilat bé'. I odiaria sentir que, a aquelles alçades, ell li seguia els passos. 'Mai s'havia deixat protegir'. I tot i així el vell tsufur tenia el pitjor dels pressentiments.

– No, no us preocupeu – Havia avançat en Krilín cap a dos d'aquells petits éssers que ara se n'escapaven atemorits – No som soldats nosaltres. No us farem res.

.

– Aquest és el seu dormitori, princesa – va informar-la en Paragus en entrar en una gran estància de pesades cortines vermelles. Hi havia un gran llit amb dosser a la part central de l'habitació – Pot instal·lar-s'hi. Després faré venir a un dels meus empleats, per tal que l'avisin quan arribi el príncep Vegeta.

– Gràcies – va arrufar el nas contrariada. Tot i els grans inconvenients que ella li havia posat en tot moment, i l'enorme desconfiança que ja no es molestava a amagar; aquell home no semblava defallir al respecte. 'Podia estar-ne equivocada?'. No, és clar que no, va repetir-se amb insistència. A ella també començava a afectar-li el fet que, de cop i volta, trenta anys després tothom tornés a tractar-la com el que havia nascut per ser: la princesa de Vegetasei, la filla menor del rei. 'La germana de l'hereu'.

Havia de mantenir-se alerta.

Va mirar de reüll un camisó de seda verda que li havien deixat sobre una de les cadires de l'habitació. No pensava posar-se allò ni en un milió d'anys. 'Ni que l'hereva al tron fos ella'.

Li semblava d'horrible gust.

– Abans dormo despullada – va remugar, observant per la finestra com el sol deixava pas a la negra nit en aquell planeta on es trobaven. – Demà ja només faltaran cinc dies pel torneig contra en Cèl·lula i nosaltres aquí tirats... Vegeta del dimoni... – va rebufar.

.

– Go - Goku! – van exclamar els seus amics, que s'acabaven d'enfrontar a una colla de soldats que tiranitzaven esclaus. 'Acabava d'aparèixer-los davant per sorpresa'.

Havia estat fent servir el canvi de lloc instantani a la recerca d'aquella gran energia espiritual que se li escapava. – Crec que m'he equivocat... – va raonar. – Però un moment, vosaltres què hi feu aquí?

– Intentar que el meu pare, en Vegeta, no faci una tonteria – va explicar-li en Trunks, tot i que en Son Goku va mal interpretar a l'instant les seves paraules. – No és en aquest planeta ara. Ha sortit cap a d'altres móns. Hi busca el superguerrer llegendari.

– A en Vegeta també l'ha avisat en Kaito? – va preguntar per instint. 'Els seus amics van mirar-lo amb incredulitat'. Era evident que no.

– No ben bé... – va refutar en Krilín. – Però el que importa és que ara ets aquí, Goku. En Trunks i la Nasu no se'n fien gaire d'aquesta gent.

– La Nasu? – va qüestionar llavors en no veure-la per allà – La Nasu és per aquí? Està bé?

Ja no van poder respondre'l.

– Ets el fill d'en Bardock? – Va preguntar una veu dalt d'una de les muntanyes de terra que s'acumulaven per tot arreu. – En Kakarot?

– Sóc en Son Goku. – No va dubtar en respondre. Duia ja la roba terrícola amb què havia aprés a lluitar. 'Havia deixat tota aquella vestimenta de la Xixi al planeta d'en Kaito'. Ja havia decidit temps enrere, que malgrat que els uniformes que preparava la Bulma fossin d'òptima qualitat, també duria aquella roba taronja en el combat contra en Cèl·lula. Seguia convertit en superguerrer.

– Bé, doncs. Benvingut – va dir-los l'home que els parlava. No era en Paragus, tot i tenir també un evident aspecte humanoide – Em dic Mòrac. Sóc la seva mà dreta en aquest planeta. Li dec moltes coses a en governador Paragus.

– Governador? – va fer després d'allò en Krilín amb escepticisme – Que no era només algú que volia que en Vegeta fos rei?

– És una llarga història – va reconèixer l'home que, a diferència, d'en Paragus i el seu fill no era un saiyajin; i no duia, per tant, la cua embolicada a la cintura, com sí que ho feia el primer dels dos guerrers de l'espai.

Per la resta de detalls, però, tant de roba com d'aspecte, s'assemblava bastant a ells. 'O més aviat era com si intentés imitar-los amb força traça'.

– Els hi dec moltes coses al governador i ... – va corregir-se: – A en Paragus i al seu fill. Em van perdonar... em van salvar quan el supersaiyajin llegendari va atacar el meu planeta... Des de llavors que els serveixo.

– En Paragus i el seu fill eren allà, quan el superguerrer llegendari va destruir el teu planeta? – Va preguntar en Trunks. Immediatament en Goku va adonar-se que alguna cosa no hi quadrava.

– Crec que, de moment, he parlat prou – va dir-los l'home, mentre els conduïa amb un artefacte volador de tornada a palau. – Ja aclarireu els vostres dubtes amb el senyor Paragus aquest vespre. Espereu-vos a les columnes de l'entrada – va afegir – En Paragus mateix vindrà a buscar-vos quan el sopar estigui a punt.

Així van fer-ho.

En Vegeta i en Broly arribarien poc després d'una infructífera recerca per la galàxia sud.

– Tu per aquí, Kakarot – va saludar-lo amb insolència en Vegeta només veure'l.

– Caram, Vegeta. Has trobat res? – Per l'aspecte que feia i la roba més o menys impol·luta, sabia perfectament que no.

– No és de la teva incumbència – va desafiar-lo el príncep – Aquí i ara ets només un guerrer de classe baixa. No l'heroi del planeta... – va dir-li-ho amb fàstic, abans de desaparèixer escales amunt en direcció on fos que li haguessin assignat alguna estància.

En Paragus els anava al darrere: – Sa Majestat deu estar esgotat, Kakarot – va somriure-li – Hauràs de perdonar-lo. La princesa Nasu, però, us espera a tots al menjador –. A diferència del seu pare, en Broly no havia passat per allà. Pel que semblava encara era a la nau en què havia arribat amb en Vegeta.

I efectivament la Nasu els esperava en aquell menjador ple de comoditats que en Paragus li havia indicat. Mirava el cel a través d'una de les parets, que en realitat estava tota feta de cristall. 'Superava amb escreix les boniques sales del que havia estat el palau de Vegetasei'. Almenys del que ella recordava.

Tot estava fet amb l'ànim d'atrapar-los entre aquelles parets. 'O potser en el planeta en si'. Era massa impressionant per ser de veritat.

'En Vegeta, rei del nou Vegetasei?'. I on quedava la Terra en tot allò? La Terra que havien jurat, per un motiu o per altre, protegir d'en Cèl·lula.

– Nasu – va girar-se quan va reconèixer la veu d'en Son Goku darrere. 'Li havia notat l'energia feia estona'. Havia estat a punt de sortir a la recerca dels seus amics, abans que en Paragus li advertís, amb fins i tot massa amabilitat, que un dels seus homes ja els portava de camí.

– La princesa estava preocupada per tots vosaltres – va confirmar-los en Paragus – Insistia en sortir-vos a buscar. Em sorprèn que hagi fet tan bones migues entre terrícoles.

– Algun problema? – Eren aquelles sortides les que no agradaven gens a la Nasu.

– En absolut – va mentir en Paragus – Però miri, avui soparà envoltada de terrestres. Qui li hagués dit, eh, abans de veure desaparèixer el seu planeta?

– No tots són terrícoles – I tot i que en Paragus mateix va esperar que mencionés en Trunks i en Kakarot, ella va somriure a una altra persona – Tens darrere un tsufur. Això encara t'ho esperaves menys, eh?

En Paragus va girar-se amb el dubte a la mirada, somrient quasi amb ironia: – El vell esclau del rei.

– El senyor Pineau, per tu. – va aclarir-li la Nasu fent sobresaltar el mateix tsufur, que en aquelles circumstàncies recordava massa bé aquell passat fosc; les humiliacions rebudes abans de ser posat _a les ordres_ de la criatura que en trenta anys tant havia crescut i canviat – Bé, i pels altres.

– Com... com vostè vulgui, princesa – va acordar el guerrer. – Us deixo menjar a tots amb tranquil·litat. Jo vull parlar amb el meu fill – va observar-la ja des de la porta amb un aire que tampoc va agradar gens a en Son Goku. – Ah! El príncep Vegeta m'ha deixat dit què preferia no baixar a la sala aquest vespre.

– Quina novetat... – La Nasu va esbufegar de nou, per fixar-se llavors en l'home que tenia davant: en Goku. La mirava amb un aire diferent. 'Fins i tot diferent a com l'havia mirat aquella darrera vegada que havia dut en Dende a la torre d'en Totpoderós'. Volia dir-li alguna cosa, però s'ho callava.

– Què? – va deixar-li anar ella, més nerviosa del que en veritat trobava normal.

– Ha estat molt bé... – va mirar-la amb una emoció nova als ulls – El que has dit d'en Pineau. El que acabes de dir-li, vaja. – 'S'havia sentit orgullós d'ella, amb anterioritat, per la seva determinació a l'hora de millorar les seves aptituds de combat; però allò era diferent: ella havia actuat com una millor persona'. Com l'algú que ell havia donat per descomptat que era. 'Només que potser mai ho havia exterioritzat tan obertament'.

La Nasu va observar-lo fent-se la forta... amb aire indiferent: – Ho sé. Era el que aquest home havia d'escoltar... – Van guardar un instant de silenci. Dies enrere, en Goku ja havia intentat... ¿què havia intentat?. No, no sabia què havia volgut dir-li aquell matí, no feia gaire, davant de la llar que compartia amb la Xixi, però no estava segura de poder afrontar-ho igualment – Mengem?

– Mengem!

– Mengem! – va afegir-s'hi en Krilín que, amb els altres, havia presenciat la conversa entre el silenci i la culpabilitat. 'Era tan endimoniadament evident que aquells dos podien ser una gran parella...'. Encara lamentava no haver actuat com una persona responsable en aquell 23è Torneig de les Arts Marcials... 'Podrien haver canviat les coses'.

– I sense en Son Gohan, seríem tots morts – va aclarir-li, aquesta vegada del tot seré i en veu baixíssima, en Follet Tortuga que li havia endevinat el pensament – Pensa que va ser clau tant en la lluita contra en Raditz com contra en Vegeta i en Nappa.

Va ser a la sortida de la sala, després d'haver menjat moltíssim, quan alguna cosa ja no va anar bé. En Paragus i en Broly sortien d'una de les sales contigües, on probablement havien estat reunits, quan el darrer va quedar-se parat a mig passadís. 'No esperaven trobar-se en Son Goku a aquelles hores allà'. I en Paragus tampoc havia previst que trobar-se'l suposés cap problema.

De fet el pare d'en Broly no va entendre res fins més tard. El seu fill havia començat a deixar anar una preocupant aura blavosa que ell sabia que formava part d'aquella gran energia que amagava. 'L'energia que ell aconseguia controlar a través dels metalls pesats d'orfebreria manipulada que havia encarregat, feia tants i tants anys, a un brillant i savi científic'. Durant un breu moment, comandament de control en mà, en Paragus va tenir por de no poder-lo aturar. De veure'l descontrolar-se per sempre.

Els amics més joves d'en Son Goku havien marxat feia un moment, només un instant abans que l'energia d'en Broly fos massa notòria. 'En Krilín i en Trunks pretenien secretament portar aliments a aquells pobres esclaus que havien conegut a la tarda'. Havien vist en Broly però, apressats, no havien reparat en què ambdós guerrers eren, encara minuts després, palplantats – un davant de l'altre – en aquell passadís.

Havien detectat, això sí, una breu energia creixent quan s'allunyaven volant de palau. ¿Què hi hauria passat?

La Nasu era l'única que ho havia presenciat amb preocupació, demanant si us plau a en Follet Tortuga (distret en no volia saber què) i a en Pineau que esperessin en Goku a l'habitació. Fos el que fos aquella sobtada rauxa de poder, valia més no posar en perill a més gent del que era estrictament necessari. 'En Paragus esperava que allò no llancés els seus plans enlaire'.

'És clar, en Kakarot havia nascut el mateix dia que en Broly', va rumiar nerviós. Ja de nens, quan havien tingut les incubadores de costat, recordava haver notat que el fill d'en Bardock, de molt poques unitats però gran valor, desconcentrava el seu amb constants plors.

– Broly, amaga la força espiritual – Li havia pregat, entre murmuris, el seu pare quan ambdós homes ja es miraven cara a cara en aquell passadís. 'El guerrer misteriós de la diadema al cap l'havia mirat amb ràbia i en Son Goku s'havia posat en guàrdia, fins que tot semblava haver passat amb la mateixa facilitat amb què havia vingut'.

En Paragus havia aconseguit parar la imponent ràbia del seu fill a partir del control remot amb el qual ja feia molts anys que aconseguia parar-li els cops de ràbia.

'En Broly era incontrolable des de petit, la seva força era molt superior a la del seu pare i, en plena adolescència, abans d'aconseguir controlar-lo de veritat; o quan s'enfadava molt, havia arribat a arrasar desenes de planetes que havia trobat al seu pas'. Davant d'aquesta delicada situació, en Paragus havia sol·licitat ja feia molt temps, a un eminent savi, el disseny d'una diadema que bloquegés la part del cervell que activava en el seu fill la força de combat. Podia controlar-lo, des de llavors, a través d'un comandament a distància semblant a un braçalet. L'artilugi li havia donat excel·lents resultats i havia aconseguit ocultar durant molts anys la seva existència i la del seu fill.

Davant l'escena, la Nasu va estar a punt de recordar alguna cosa que voltava feia ja hores pel seu cap, però no va ser-ne capaç.

– Senyor – Havia dit en Mòrac, aparegut de vés a saber on – Ja sóc aquí!

– Perfecte – Havia aprofitat en Paragus per aturar les sospites dels dos joves saiyajin. 'La cosa es posava més i més interessant a mesura que s'adonava com interactuaven entre ells en aquella colla'. No només en Vegeta semblava passar olímpicament del seu fill, mentre que despertava una gran preocupació en ell; sinó que feia tan sols un segon, el fill d'en Bardock s'havia posat just davant de la princesa per plantar cara a en Broly. 'Amb aquell gest, l'havia protegida indirectament; fins que la força espiritual del seu particular hereu havia passat'. Tot i que ella, és clar, no aparentava pas ser-ne completament conscient.

'Ara mateix sabia exactament com tocar-los la fibra'. I no havia hagut de fer res extraordinari per esbrinar-ho.

Tanmateix el millor de tot era que part del pla que acabava d'enllestir mentalment ara, l'havia conformat sense ni tan sols saber que certes coses eren _tan i tan convenients_.

'Per exemple, tot i que havia aconseguit que antics soldats de l'exèrcit d'en Freezer li relatessin a trossos la història de Nàmek, ara s'adonava que no mentien: aquell devia ser el guerrer misteriós de qui ja corrien llegendes a l'espai. Encara que ningú en pogués saber realment la veritat'. I ell, sense haver-ho previst així, havia aconseguit reunir-lo aquí amb els altres. 'Els destruiria a tots d'una volada'.

Només pocs dels seus amics havien vist el que havia passat just abans d'enfrontar-se a en Freezer, però quan es matava un dels magnats que durant anys més fructificament havia terroritzat l'univers, era inevitable que la gent inventés històries o es deixés portar pel que explicaven uns i altres. 'Més d'un d'aquells relats havia arribat a orelles d'en Paragus, és clar'.

I ara els tenia tots a les seves mans.

.

– Així no el va atacar en Paragus el vostre planeta? – investigava en Trunks davant els esclaus als quals ajudaven. – Tenint en compte la força de combat no pot ser en Broly, no sé si el superguerrer és aquí o és que en Paragus ens ho vol fer creure.

– Ni idea – va dir en Krilín – Però quan érem fora del palau, tu també has notat que algú augmentava la seva energia inesperadament, oi? Quan tornem, haurem de dir-li a en Goku que ens ho expliqui.

– No ho sé, Krilín. – va continuar el fill de la Bulma i en Vegeta – Fos qui fos ha deixat d'emetre aquella energia de seguida. Pot haver estat qualsevol cosa... – Va pensar-ho fugaçment sí, tot i que ell mateix no s'acabava de creure del tot les seves pròpies paraules. 'Intentava tranquil·litzar-se a si mateix... i tranquil·litzar a en Krilín. Només els faltava un nou enemic poderós a tants pocs dies de jugar-se el destí de la Terra'.

.

– Què ha passat aquí? – van observar-se un moment. En Son Goku havia fet aquella pregunta tot i que juraria que era aquella la força espiritual que l'havia dut fins allà. 'En Broly tenia res a veure amb aquella història del superguerrer llegendari?'.

– No ho sé – va dubtar ella davant la mirada del guerrer – Però no m'ha agradat gens. Tu també ho has notat, oi? – En Son Goku va voler dir-li que sí, però va pensar després que no hi guanyaven res fent conjetures a aquelles hores, i va saltar amb agilitat al marc d'una de les finestres del passadís. S'hi va asseure amb les cames endins, fregant la roca de l'edifici, i el rostre enfora.

– No cal que ens en preocupem ara, Nasu. – va dirigir-li el somriure – Demà al matí ja ens n'ocuparem... sigui el que sigui...

Ella va negar amb el cap, quasi com si es culpés d'alguna cosa: – No recordo mai que ets l'inefable Son Goku... Per tu mai res és un problema... – va mossegar-se el llavi inconscient – Si ni tan sols et preocupa la llagosta aquella que ens espera a la Terra.

'Era el moment per sincerar-se?'. En Son Goku no ho sabia, però allò va sortir-li de molt endins, quasi de l'ànima:

– Sí me'n preocupo. Però ara mateix em consola saber que qui és la nostra esperança en aquell assumpte és a la Terra.

– Vols dir què? – va qüestionar-lo encara que no va gosar mencionar en Gohan directament. 'De totes maneres era evident que no es referia a ningú més'.

El guerrer va riure, traient ferro a l'assumpte, i posant-li una mà a l'espatlla com altres vegades abans: – Ara això també és igual... – va badallar.

Ella només va entretancar els ulls entre la diversió i la desesperació: – Ets insuperable... – va intentar riure-se'n – I no ho dic en el bon sentit!

De cop i volta, malgrat tot, havia començat a córrer l'aire fresc entre les diverses finestres obertes d'aquell passadís i el clima entre ells, en creuar ambdues mirades preocupades, s'havia tornat inevitablement seriós. 'El cabell llarg d'ella anava i venia per la seva esquena com si es tractés d'una inquieta cortina atzabeja'.

En Son Goku no va poder contenir-se de fer allò. 'Encara que el mateix Cèl·lula hagués estat sota la finestra, llançant-los el que fos que els volgués llançar; no creia que ningú hagués pogut aturar-lo en la consecució d'aquell gest'.

– M'ha agradat la teva decisió allà dins – va agafar-li la barbeta. – Exercies de princesa – va bromejar. Ella va esquivar-lo en notar el frec dels seus dits contra el rostre. 'No podia tornar-hi a caure'.

– Goku no suportaria tornar-me a acomiadar de tu – va ser-li directa després d'empassar saliva durant incomptables minuts – No m'obliguis a caure-hi... a donar-me cops contra la mateixa paret... una altra vegada...

Ell va assentir, ella tenia raó, ella tenia molta raó... però en aquell passadís a mitja llum encara era més extraordinàriament difícil deixar-la marxar. Quasi va pregar-li aquell instant: – Només... només un moment, d'acord? – I va besar-la als llavis breument, només gaudint d'aquell tacte càlid d'ella, abans de deixar-la marxar (ara sí) amb mirada conforme.

A mig passadís, en direcció a la seva estància, la Nasu va girar-se per veure'l encara al lloc on l'havia deixat. 'Encara l'observava'. I no hi havia ni rastre de broma al seu, per moments, turmentat gest facial.

– Té! – va llançar-li, de sobte, la part de dalt del seu vestit de lluita taronja. Ella no va entendre-ho – Li has dit a en Pineau, tot sopant, que la roba de dormir que t'han deixat a l'habitació, no era còmode. No te la posis...

I no volia que se la posés pel comentari que havia fet ella a en Pineau, en un moment del llarg sopar que havien compartit; però també perquè no se'n fiava gens d'en Paragus i el seu fill. 'Definitivament l'endemà seria el moment de confrontar aquella situació'.

– Intenta dormir – va desitjar-li davant el silenci sorprès d'ella. 'Sabia que a la saiyan tampoc li feien cap gràcia aquells dos homes'. Tot i que devia ser difícil per ella no cedir a la realitat paral·lela que era aquell planeta: un món probablement fals on ells (en Vegeta i ella) eren més que mai de veritat. 'Més el que havien nascut per ser: fills d'un rei'.

La Nasu ja no va mirar enrere en pujar les escales cap a la seva habitació. Es preguntava què deuria estar pensant en Vegeta en aquell moment. 'De debò creia que podria quedar-se allà?'.

Hores després d'estar-se a l'estança, del tot intranquil·la; finalment (però) amb la roba que en Son Goku li havia cedit de pijama, va sentir que algú colpejava la porta. ¿Què hi estaria passant allà fora?.

Va caminar cap a la porta sabent-se particularment còmode amb aquella peça de roba, per molt que pesés, com corresponia a la roba d'un guerrer com en Goku. 'No deixava d'entrenar ni a l'hora de vestir-se'. Tot allò l'havia ajudat a millorar des de molt el principi, quasi des de què era un nen.

– Qui és? – va preguntar amb cansament. 'Al cap i a la fi potser sí que hagués pogut dormir d'una tirada, si ara mateix no acabessin de molestar-la'.

– En Mòrac, princesa. – van dir-li des de fora – Obri, de pressa. El seu germà està greument ferit. – 'Ni tan sols va pensar-ho'. Vestida com anava: amb només una samarreta d'home i uns pantalons curts negres que eren habitualment la seva roba interior. Descalça. Així va ser com va trobar-se-la en Mòrac en obrir la porta.

'En algun moment de feia molts anys havia deixat tots els modals de princesa, encara que fos guerrera, de banda'.

– No porta el camisó que li ha deixat en Paragus? – va ser, per estranya que semblés, la primera pregunta que va fer-li l'home; encara que aquelles alçades ja estava massa nerviosa per notar què hi havia de particular en allò.

– On és en Vegeta?

– Hi ha hagut un accident, princesa – va fer-li una enèsima reverència – El superguerrer llegendari és al planeta i ha ferit de mort el seu germà. – 'Espantada la Nasu va intentar notar alguna cosa; encara que percebia una energia inquieta, no se'n sortia a l'hora de detectar res que indiqués que en Vegeta lluitava'. Però això no tenia perquè ser una bona senyal. Podia estar greument ferit de debò...

Va posar-se les mans al cap sense saber molt bé com avisar als altres.

– Espera fora – va intentar tancar la porta – Em vesteixo i...

– No – va cridar l'home encara que després va fingir comprensió – Entenc la seva incomoditat, però ha de venir ara mateix. La situació és greu de debò.

Va assentir finalment, deixant-se endur per la urgència del moment.

– On són? – va llançar la pregunta quan feia estona que seguia en Mòrac pels passadissos de palau.

– Aquí dins – La noia va entrar ja sense esperar-lo. Era una autèntica sala principal, una mena d'habitació del tron, que estava espantosament fosca. 'No hi havia ningú'.

Va sentir la porta tancant-se darrere seu, i va girar-se sobresaltada, però només va veure-hi en Mòrac. – Què significa això?

– Benvinguda, princesa Nasu – va sobresaltar-la una altra veu al capdamunt d'unes escales de pedra. En Paragus era repenjat al vidre d'una vella finestra. 'Sí era un saló del tron, però feia anys que ningú hi transitava'. No semblava preparat per acollir cap nou rei, ni molt menys aparentava haver estat l'escenari d'una cruenta batalla.

– On és en Vegeta?

– Dorm, suposo – va desvelar-li en Paragus, saltant des de les alçades i posant-se-li davant. – Subjecta-la, Broly – va cridar de sobte en to imperatiu, agafant-la per sorpresa: – Fes-li aquest favor al pare que tant t'estima.

'Ni tan sols havia vist el guerrer més jove, quiet en la penombra'.

La noia (doncs) va trobar-se de cop i volta subjecta per un tipus que, fins llavors, tampoc havia semblat tenir aquella força. 'Estava encara enrabiat per alguna cosa, com ja ho havia estat al passadís davant d'en Son Goku; però ara en Paragus estava satisfet per allò'. Abans estava segura que no ho havia estat gens.

– No el facis enfadar, maca – El pare de l'home que l'agafava va deixar enrere el tracte monàrquic i la falsedat. La Nasu batallava amb totes les seves forces però no aconseguia deslliurar-se de les mans d'en Broly, que la mantenia agafada dels canells – Podria ser pitjor... – va burlar-se'n en Paragus finalment: – Està molt enfadat perquè, bé, perquè el meu fill no ha suportat mai en Kakarot. Clar que només van conèixer-se de molt petits.

– De molt petits? – va fer ella, intentant lligar caps – A Vegetasei... – De cop, una idea terrible va venir-li a la ment. 'No recordava haver vist més nens a les incubadores, almenys no acabats de néixer, quan s'hi havia trobat en Goku'.

No sabia de ningú que hagués nascut llavors... No era una bona època... en Freezer cada vegada els exigia més; i acabava de passar el moment de la lluna plena a Vegetasei, succeïen coses terribles a les mares que donaven a llum els nens en plena influència lunar. 'Les llegendes eren tantes i tant desmotivadores, que molt poques fèmines s'atrevien a quedar-se embarassades i donar a llum per aquelles dates'.

Havia sentit, fins i tot, a dir que moltes preferien perdre el fill en batalla abans d'enfrontar-se a un part així.

Potser només eren contes, potser és que no era gaire esperançador haver de dur un fill al món en el moment en què la teva raça té la facultat de convertir-te en un goril·la gegant. Fos com fos, només un altre nen li venia a la ment en pensar en naixements d'aquells dies. 'I no entenia ara com podia haver-ho oblidat'.

A Vegetasei la lluna només brillava plena cada 8 anys. I no havia vist mai abans, ni després, el seu pare ordenant una cosa tan cruel com aquella.

Va observar amb terror a en Paragus.

– Veig que comences a recordar – va apropar-se massa l'home, que començava a fer que ella temés de debò per la seva integritat. 'La fingida amabilitat havia deixat pas a una mena de bogeria gens sana'. L'odiava. Els odiava. A ella i a en Vegeta. I sabia per què. La Nasu sempre havia sabut per què.

– Sou morts – va dir-li amb ràbia – Ets... jo vaig veure com el meu pare et desterrava per sempre. Van clavar un ganivet a l'estómac del teu fill... davant meu. – La imatge que se li formava al cap, en aquells instants, era terrible i sí: 'Havia estat pocs dies abans que tot es precipités, abans que ella decidís presentar-se davant en Bardock i buscar en Vegeta per tota aquella història de la seva mare'. Havia estat al voltant de l'època de lluna plena, just quan devia haver nascut en Son Goku... 'En Kakarot, va corregir-se mentalment... i és clar, també hi havia nascut aquell altre nen'.

– Ara sí, eh? – va fer en Paragus agafant-la de la barbeta, mentre ella batallava per deixar-se anar de la subjecció d'en Broly. La Nasu va escopir-lo. 'No podia suportar la idea que la subjectés així... com havia fet en Son Goku no feia tanta estona... igual però tant diferent'.

– No em toquis! – va cridar. Però el guerrer de l'espai que tenia davant només va riure insanament.

– Quant odi, princesa – va tornar per allò al tracte principesc – Serà pitjor per tu si m'odies tant... No vols saber primer què passarà amb els teus amics? No, ja... suposo que primer vols que et confirmi qui sóc... – va apartar-se quan ella tirava cosses endavant amb l'esperança que així aquest no la tornés a tocar. 'Tenia les mans completament immobilitzades'.

La força d'en Broly era enorme i ella ja no sentia els canells. 'Aquell subjecte començava a fer-li mal de debò. Gairebé sentia com els ossos dels braços li espetegaven'. I s'adonava per què: cada vegada prenia una aura blava més intensa, fins que el blau ja s'havia tornat verd, que no daurat. Els cabells del mateix Broly començaven ara a agafar aquella tonalitat. 'O era tot part d'una al·lucinació?'.

No, és clar. Va parlar amb ella mateixa entenent-ho. Ell era el guerrer llegendari, o almenys així era com en Paragus havia fet que l'acabessin anomenant.

'Per ella, aferrada a aquell mite de l'aparició d'un superguerrer cada mil anys, la llegenda era l'estat en si... Tot i que podia ser que, en aquell cas, estigués davant d'un enemic aclaparadorament fort'. Més que els quatre superguerrers que ja coneixia.

¿Molt més?

En Paragus li havia començat a relatar la història que ella ja sabia i part de la que intuïa.

Per alguna estranya raó, els plors del petit Kakarot havien provocat, ja des de la incubadora, una sèrie de trastorns a en Broly; una criatura súper poderosa que, en canvi, aparentava molestar-se tremendament amb els plors d'un bebè de només 2 unitats. Aquesta ràbia involuntària augmentava el seu nivell de poder, aconseguint que els demés soldats hi arribessin a detectar 10.000 unitats. 'I tot just acabava de néixer'.

– 10.000 unitats en tan sols un nadó – va repetir en Paragus, per fer èmfasi en la xifra. – Per això, el rei Vegeta, tement que la seva força creixés encara més en fer-se gran i, tard o d'hora, es rebel·lés, va manar-lo executar – va relatar amb els ulls embogits per l'odi. 'Eren els mateixos ulls que ella havia vist sent només una nena'.

El seu pare no deixava que sortís de palau per por a què topés o cridés l'atenció a en Freezer o a un dels seus sequaços, però sí li permetia romandre'n a l'interior, d'una manera més o menys lliure. 'En aquella ocasió el rei, el seu pare, havia accedit a què ella presenciés (des de primera fila) els assumptes d'aquell matí'.

La Nasu no s'havia imaginat fins ser-hi que, probablement, la intenció del rei havia estat alliçonar-la d'alguna manera. 'Un monarca havia de prendre les decisions que havia de prendre... pel bé del seu poble'.

– _Aquesta criatura serà un perill per a tots quan creixi – recordava haver-lo sentit dir abans de manar que li portessin un punyal per travessar-lo ell mateix, davant d'un desesperat i jove Paragus, el progenitor d'en Broly. _

I aquella darrera part de la història ella sí la coneixia. Davant la rebel·lia d'en Paragus, el seu pare, el rei Vegeta, havia acabat executant-lo d'una fogonada a ell també. Després que aquest hagués vist com executaven el seu fill. 'Cruelment'.

– Creient-nos morts, ens van abandonar, llançant els nostres cossos en un abocador del planeta Vegeta. – va riure en Paragus del present – Però, mira tu per on, l'atac d'en Freezer ens va salvar. L'energia d'en Broly era ja llavors tan poderosa que va protegir-nos de la bola de foc en què va convertir-se tot i ens va aconseguir portar a un planeta segur.

La Nasu avesada a idealitzar el seu pare, per molt que sabés que havien estat un poble amb molts crims a l'esquena, va tancar els ulls amb dolor. 'El seu pare no pretenia protegir el poble, com li havia dit, amb allò; només intentava assegurar-se que no perillés la pujada al tron d'en Vegeta... quan arribés l'hora'.

El seu pare havia deixat que la seva mare se suïcidés en dur al ventre un fill que, en néixer, no havia tingut prou potencial, i en canvi havia manat matar el fill d'un altre, per què la seva força l'espantava.

Era exactament el que havia fet en Freezer: Acabar amb ells perquè la força dels guerrers i la llegenda del superguerrer l'espantaven i amenaçaven el seu llarg govern.

Va deixar de lluitar contra la força que en Broly exercia contra els seus braços. Ni tan sols tenia força per continuar llançant cosses a tort i a dret amb la vana esperança de deslliurar-se'n. 'En Paragus no podia provocar en ella ni tan sols pessigolles, però el seu maleït fill... contra en Broly ella no hi podia fer res'.

– Però bé... – va afegir fredament en Paragus, ara des de la distància – El meu pla està sortint exactament com havia previst. La venjança serà freda i deliciosa – va llepar-se els llavis d'una manera que va acabar provocant basques a la Nasu, que el mirava a contracor. Ell va continuar, però, relatant el seu pla amb la mateixa freda tranquil·litat: – Al llarg de la tarda - vespre de demà, una potent estrella s'estavellarà contra aquest planeta... acabant amb tots els que encara hi siguin. I aquesta llista evidentment inclou en Vegeta i el guerrer de classe baixa que et mira com... com si vós fóssiu seva, princesa. – va permetre's bromejar en veure la Nasu tan horroritzada i tan rendida ara a la crueltat d'aquella història: – És una pena que el rei Vegeta, morís. Hagués pagat perquè sabés qui es tira la seva filla... – va posar veu de burla – Ni més ni menys que el fill d'en Bardock, Nasu. Com ha pogut la filla del nostre rei caure tan baix?

– Calla! – va rebel·lar-se una vegada més, intentant reflotar el seu orgull. 'No era el moment per sentir-se culpable de res'. Ella no havia matat a ningú. 'Ella no tenia la culpa dels crims i errors del seu pare'.

– Però que més dóna – va continuar en Paragus, ignorant-la – Aviat tu sí que ocuparàs un lloc al nou imperi – va confondre-la dient-li això ara. 'No se suposava que els anava a fer explotar tots amb la imminència d'una estrella?'. – He escollit aquest planeta perquè fa dècades que els més savis de la galàxia pronostiquen que el dia de demà, una estrella hi esclatarà sobre... el més probable és que es creï un enorme forat negre. Així que suposant que algun de vosaltres tingués una força prou sorprenent com per sobreviure a l'explosió, moriria ofegat a l'espai o bé en ser assumit com a part del res del nou forat espaial. No em diguis que no t'emociona, princesa?

– Ells no cauran a la teva trampa – va afirmar-se en les seves creences a la fi – Són en Son Goku i en Vegeta. No els coneixes, no en tens ni idea del que són capaços! I no només per força bruta – va tibar un dels braços endavant fent que la ràbia d'en Broly finalment li trenqués un ós. Va cridar de dolor amb tota la força dels seus pulmons, caient de genolls a terra, i encara subjecta a aquell monstre, que tot i així era evident que seguia a les ordres d'en Paragus i que, per tant, encara no devia estar ni a la meitat del seu potencial. 'Hores d'ara no estava del tot descontrolat, ni tan sols en el seu pitjor atac de ràbia, només se sentia rabiós per la proximitat d'en Son Goku'. Però no encara prou enrabiat. La tiara del cap continuava fent-li arribar les ordres que, des del comandament, en Paragus li enviava al cervell. 'Amb cada vegada més dificultats, això sí'.

– Porta–la fins a la paret – va ordenar sorprenentment llavors en Paragus – Encara no li he explicat quins plans tinc per ella... – va afegir amb una veu que aleshores sí va posar-li tots els cabells de punta.

Cap dels seus crits van sentir-se fora d'aquelles quatre parets. En Son Goku i els demés dormien en una habitació plena de matalassos a la planta baixa, prop d'on s'estaven els soldats rasos, i l'habitació d'en Vegeta donava just en sentit contrari, en una altra ala de l'edifici, i en un dels pisos superiors. La gruixuda pedra amb què havia estat construït impedia alertar-los a crits. 'Almenys amb la veu era impossible que la sentissin'.

Potser amb l'energia...

Però no podien sentir l'energia que deixava anar ella... Va torturar-se mentalment en pensar-ho: Devien estar immersos en ple son. 'Després de tant sopar, cap d'ells devia estar pendent d'aquelles senyals... Estava segura que, en una altra ocasió, podien haver-la detectat sense problemes. I malgrat tot no notava ningú que s'hi acostés'. O almenys això va concloure amb desànim l'encara jove princesa.

¿És que no vindria ningú?

.

En Broly la mantenia subjecta contra aquella paret. Per molt que ella fes o digués no podia impedir que li fessin mal els canells en intentar apartar-lo del seu cos.

En el moment en què havia vist el seu pare rebutjar aquell nadó, condemnar-lo a una mort segura, no havia pogut imaginar que aquella història l'afectaria d'una manera tan directa. 'I menys tants i tants anys després'.

En Paragus, en pare d'en Broly era just davant d'ells, observant l'escena amb una barreja de satisfacció i obsessiva necessitat de venjança. No va voler-lo mirar amb deteniment, però la jove saiyan va saber que aquest actuava empès pels ànims de revenja contra el rei per qui se sentia traït. 'No era el dolor d'ella allò que més el motivava'. Ella només era l'arma amb la qual faria pagar a un rei mort per tots els seus errors.

– Destrossa-la – va manar en Paragus just en el moment que ella creia desmaiar-se del dolor que continuava fent-li el braç trencat. En l'estona que l'havien tingut apressada contra la paret, el guerrer de l'espai més veterà no havia fet res més que observar com es cargolava de mal. 'Només havia gaudit del mal que ella sentia, tan físicament com psíquicament'. Ni ell ni en Broly li havien tocat res més que els braços, i tot i així sentia mal fins en l'últim dels seus músculs. 'La tensió i el dolor del braç començaven a passar-li factura'. Qui sap si per això sabia que, sortosament, no aguantaria gaire més en plena consciència.

I allò la consolava. Si perdia els sentits, podien pegar-la tant com volguessin, fins i tot matar-la. 'Ella almenys no sentiria res'. Estava gairebé convençuda d'aquella idea, quan després que en Broly la tirés a terra i li dirigís el segon cop de puny al rostre, trencant-li aquesta vegada també els ossos del nas, va aconseguir escoltar el que en Paragus li deia de genolls a terra, prou a prop perquè ella no se'n perdés res.

– No moriràs, princesa – va dir-li com qui explica un conte a una nena petita – Per més dolor que sentís ara, no pots morir. Ets part del meu pla... Ho ets des de què vas mirar, amb aquells ulls de nena que intenta dissimular l'horror, com apunyalaven el meu fill.

– No, deixa'm – va pregar després que en Broly la subjectés ara del coll i tornés a estampar-la contra la paret – Mateu-me ja, si us plau.

En Paragus va riure. – Matar-te? – va continuar parlant i aquesta vegada la Nasu va notar que era ell qui la subjectava d'un braç, quasi clavant-li les ungles – La força amb la què va néixer en Broly va matar la primera de les parelles que vaig tenir a Vegetasei, petita. I ara em proposo regnar a l'univers. Ningú podrà aturar-me amb algú com en Broly al costat, defensant el meu honor i sent principal insígnia del meu abast poder. Tinc millors plans per tu.

'¿Plans? ¿Quins plans?'. Va horroritzar-se en pensar que només duia la samarreta d'en Son Goku a sobre. I llavors va recordar el camisó... aquell que no s'havia posat: – No ... no podeu... – Es negava a pensar que allò acabés sent res més que una brutal pallissa. 'Que era l'únic que havia contemplat rebre fins aleshores'.

– Ja has endevinat, què faré amb tu princesa? – va preguntar en Paragus que ara se sentia més i més superior, perquè el seu fill l'havia atonyinat de tal manera que ella no podia defensar-se. – Patia, saps? Com bé sabràs, sense que el meu fill et fes això abans, tu no em deixaries ni tan sols acostar-me. És una pega que siguis tan poderosa – va passar-li la mà per la galta – Perquè ets poderosa, princesa. Llàstima que, és clar, el príncep i l'estúpid d'en Kakarot ho són força més que tu. Al Vegetasei que jo coneixia, sense energies tan extraordinàries, tu haguessis estat indubtablement forta.

Ella va mirar-lo astorada, amb dolor a tot arreu. 'Què dimonis s'empatollava?'

Va tancar els ulls. 'Havia d'aconseguir rebel·lar-se a aquell horror, havia de traure forces perdudes d'on fos; va maleir el moment en què havia decidit no seguir intentant convertir-se en superguerrer a la sala de l'esperit del temps'. Continuaria en clar desavantatge davant d'en Broly, però potser podria fer-hi alguna cosa més. Va ser en Paragus qui va colpejar-la ara a l'estómac i ella, tement-se el pitjor, va esforçar-se a oblidar el lloc on era i què hi passava. Va concentrar-se en els records que ara li passaven pel cap, com si el seu cervell intentés compensar-la i li donés armes amb les quals no perdre la poca esperança que tenia. 'En Son Goku'. Ell vindria. 'Vindria'. Va esforçar-se en recordar-lo i es va trobar somiejant, enmig del dolor, amb ell i les dues vegades que hi havia fet l'amor. Les carícies delicades amb les què ell l'havia tocat no tenien res a veure amb la brutalitat absurda d'aquells cops, i això que encara no havien fet amb ella, el que clarament amenaçaven de fer a continuació. 'Amenaçava', va corregir-se.

En Broly només semblava perdut en la seva pròpia ràbia. Obeint ordres d'un home que ara acabava, a través d'un comandament, de manar-li que s'apartés. ¿Seria realment conscient de ser allà? ¿O estava sent un simple titella? 'La força vital del guerrer havia descendit clarament'. Ara sí que ja no la detectarien.

Va sentir-se perduda i l'home, el pare d'en Broly, va aparentar llegir els seus pensaments a l'instant. O potser només interpretava la mirada dolguda però serena d'ella. 'No ploraria. No els donaria aquella satisfacció'.

– No et sentis especial princesa. El teu pare va fer això a moltes altres abans que jo ni tan sols imaginés fer-t'ho a tu.

Allò, bé ho sabia la Nasu en aquell moment, només podia tenir dos finals, i un d'ells faria que ella es fes fàstic la resta de la seva vida. 'Era massa l'orgull amb què havia crescut, com per poder assumir que qualsevol (per poderós que fos o per _armes_ que tingués) pogués doblegar-la així a la seva voluntat'.

Va ser llavors quan va adonar-se que un altre home era a la sala. Hi havia en Mòrac. Continuava allà.

– Si tu tens la meva descendència, la gent em respectarà. Després de la mort d'en Vegeta, ningú a l'univers s'atrevirà a contradir el nou rei dels guerrers. – Li parlava en Paragus – En realitat, t'he de dir que sí que hi haurà un nou planeta, m'instal·laré a la Terra, i des d'allà governaré l'univers sencer amb l'ajuda de la força inigualable d'en Broly.

Va consolar-se amb aquella afirmació: 'No, mai de la vida conqueriria la Terra. Fins i tot si tots defallien, en Cèl·lula seguia volent causar el caos al planeta'. I ara mateix no podria jurar que en Broly ho tingués tan fàcil contra aquella llagosta fastigosa.

A la Terra hi eren també en Son Gohan i en Cor Petit.

– Què en faig, senyor? – La Nasu va tancar els ulls amb ràbia en sentir la veu d'en Mòrac. 'I això era tot, ¿es rendiria així com així?'.

Li augmentava l'inconformisme en l'esperit, però el seu cos (amb desesperació) ja no hi podia fer res més.

En Paragus va endevinar-li la impotència en la mirada: – Pobre, princesa estúpida – va riure-se'n.

– Què en faig? – va repetir en Mòrac, davant l'anticipació amb què en Paragus se l'havia quedat mirant. El pare d'en Broly va girar-se aleshores amb la mirada perillosa d'aquell que té clar el dolor que causarà.

– Portar-la on... – va començar a dir.

De moment, no obstant, res seria com havia planejat.

En Paragus va escoltar (per sorpresa) un feble espetec; i va girar-se en direcció a la porta, sobresaltat. 'Ningú havia obert aquell tros de fusta, ni havia corregut pels passadissos però, en canvi, algú més acabava d'aparèixer en aquella sala'.

– Deixa-la – va dir la veu del guerrer nouvingut, que es mantenia en la penombra, amb els ulls brillants de la ràbia, i una coneguda aura daurada envoltant-lo. – No la toquis – va afegir amb la lentitud més amenaçant que en Paragus havia escoltat mai.

– Porta-la on hem dit, Mòrac! – va manar a crits l'home: 'El tipus al qual ella ara temia per por a què acabés amb l'únic que havia conservat sempre: el seu orgull'. La Nasu va desesperar-se, al cap i a la fi atribuïa a un somni la presència sobtada (a la sala) d'aquella veu tan coneguda. 'Només delirava': – M'ocuparé d'ella de seguida – va assegurar el guerrer de l'espai de més edat. I el darrer que va sentir _ella_, va ser un cop de puny del mateix Paragus a la boca de l'estómac. 'Tot i la poca força del guerrer, havia estat suficient, en l'estat en què estava, per perdre definitivament la consciència'.

– No t'ocuparàs de ningú – va amenaçar-lo el guerrer d'aura daurada, en Son Goku que sentia la sang bullir de ràbia al seu interior. Va avançar endavant, ni tan sols amb la intenció d'enfrontar-s'hi: més aviat amb el propòsit d'agafar-la en braços com a primera de les coses que havia de fer en aquella sala.

Però just en el moment en què era davant d'en Mòrac, i en què el servent d'en Paragus tremolava per la impressionant presència del superguerrer, algú més va creuar-se al seu camí.

La Nasu, aparentment inconscient, però encara presa al què passava en aquella sala per un dèbil fil de sensacions va agrair estar-se submergint al món dels somnis. 'Continuava creient que la presència d'en Son Goku allà era un miratge i se sentia afortunada de caure en aquell estat llavors'. Preferia no saber _què_ farien amb ella.

Va somriure interiorment amb recança. Havia estat el seu subconscient qui li havia fet aquell favor; al cap i a la fi, hagués jurat abans _d'allò_ que, en altres circumstàncies, podia batallar amb un braç trencat. 'O almenys intentar-ho'. No havia conegut mai ningú que, en només trencar-li un os, pogués causar tan mal a totes les parts del cos. 'Clar que allò havia estat el principi, després havien vingut els cops al nas i a l'estómac'. El dolor amb majúscules a tot arreu. No s'havia pogut sobreposar a la pallissa d'en Broly; no amb tanta força subjectant-la, no quan cada cop d'aquell guerrer estrany tenia el poder d'escampar-se repartint turment a totes les fibres del seu cos.

Ja inconscient va perdre del tot el sentit d'on era i què havia passat. No havia volgut imaginar com seria en Broly quan es descontrolés.

Havien estat només 5 minuts, però probablement els més humiliants en la vida de la Nasu.

Ambdós homes, en Son Goku i en Broly eren ara cara a cara.

.

_En Goku havia dormit profundament aquella nit, quan un mal pressentiment i les energies de la Nasu i d'aquell monstre s'havien creuat al seu cap amb força. Fins a l'instant en què havia aconseguit desxifrar què passava, s'havia mogut inquiet al matalàs una vegada i una altra. 'L'havia tornat a somiar com l'havia vist a la sala de l'esperit del temps: morta, tan blanca i amb els llavis tan gèlids'. _

_S'havia despertat, de fet, ple de suor, convençut que havia notat com la seva energia desapareixia, però durant els següents minuts (en realitat) no havia estat capaç de distingir la realitat del malson. _

_S'havia concentrat en el seu ki, allà en aquella habitació on els altres encara dormien; però abans de detectar-la, una altra energia espiritual havia aparegut amb intensitat als seus sentits. 'Era en Broly'. Era en Broly i desprenia la mateixa energia amb què s'havia topat aquell capvespre al passadís. Havia sortit de l'habitació sense dir res, sense la part de dalt de la samarreta que li havia cedit a ella, i s'havia concentrat un instant amb la intenció d'aparèixer allà on en Broly desprenia aquella energia tan brutal. _

_Però una vegada més, havia notat més l'energia d'ella que la del monstre, i no precisament perquè una fos més poderosa que l'altra; sinó perquè el ki de la Nasu s'apagava ara a passos forçats. _

– Broly... – Tornava a despendre tota aquella ràbia pels seus porus. Aquella vegada, però, ja no estava a les ordres d'en Paragus. Almenys temporalment.

Els dos homes continuaven un davant de l'altre.

En Mòrac encara sostenia la Nasu davant la fúria latent d'un Son Goku que ara sabia que, abans de recuperar-la, hauria d'enfrontar-se al guerrer de potència desconeguda.

Conscient d'allò, doncs, el guerrer de criança terrestre va mirar-lo cara a cara de nou amb total serietat. En Broly vestia encara aquelles estranyes joies amb les què l'havien conegut, i els pantalons amples i vermells. Els seus cabells, rebels i negres, però, començaven a tenir un aspecte lleugerament diferent al què havien tingut en inici.

.

– Maleït sia – En Paragus va tancar els punys amb evident preocupació quan va veure com el seu fill emetia aquella energia tan potent que s'allunyava tant del límit en què encara podia manejar-lo a través del comandament. Acte seguit en Broly empenyia en Son Goku fora del palau, creant un gran forat a la paret de l'edifici.

El superguerrer no s'havia encara posat a lluitar amb totes les seves forces, sinó que més aviat havia intentat evitar que la còlera incontrolada d'en Broly l'allunyés en excés d'aquella sala. En Paragus va saber el perquè quasi a l'instant: 'Patia per la princeseta'.

I tanmateix, en aquell instant, no podia fer res més que esquivar i sortejar els cops d'en Broly; mentre aquest s'enrabiava més i més. En Paragus va prémer amb els dits el braçalet que, en realitat, era l'únic que evitava que en Broly no ho destrossés tot. 'No es podia permetre perdre'n el domini'.

– Corre, tros de quòniam! – va esperonar en Paragus a en Mòrac – Endu-te-la d'aquí ja, ximple –. I tot i que el seu home de confiança s'havia quedat un moment parat, havia acabat sortint per la porta amb el cos inconscient de la Nasu; aprofitant els cops que ara en Son Goku es veia forçat a esquivar i la poca atenció que podia parar, per tant, al què passava en aquella sala del dimoni.

En Paragus, no obstant, va esperar-se un moment més, abans de decidir si marxava darrere d'en Mòrac o es quedava. 'Havia forçat massa a en Broly, havia deixat que tragués massa d'aquella ràbia dormida, i ara no obeïa les ordres que el seu comandament li enviava tan desesperadament'.

Horroritzat, en veure com en Broly s'enduia a cops el seu contrincant, que (per moments) sí es defensava amb totes les seves forces, en Paragus va decidir perseguir-los. 'Havia d'evitar que tot se li anés de les mans'.

En Goku estava, hores d'ara, força descol·locat pel potencial del que, de totes totes, sí havia de ser el guerrer llegendari. Havia aconseguit llançar-li un kamekameha i, durant un llarg instant, l'havia atacat amb totes les forces de les que havia estat capaç, però ja de bones a primeres en Broly l'havia estat a punt de deixar fora de joc amb un potent cop de puny.

I això que aquell superguerrer era diferent al que en Son Goku havia vist fins aleshores. L'energia que desprenia era immensa, però el seu cabell era ara d'un color verd molt diferent al daurat habitual. La tiara que rodejava el seu cap, no obstant, es mantenia encara a lloc.

Va concentrar-se per tal d'intentar desfer-se'n. 'Havia de tornar enrere i recuperar la Nasu'. No podia deixar-la en mans d'aquells dos tipus.

– No guanyaràs – va amenaçar amb determinació al seu contrincant. Trobaria la manera de vèncer-lo. 'Per molt que, de moment, fos ja imparable'. I el pitjor és que en Goku intuïa que no estava lluitant al límit de les seves possibilitats. 'Ell tampoc ho podia continuar fent ara; necessitava parar-se i pensar en una manera d'esquivar-lo primer'. Havia de treure-la _d'allà_.

.

.

A la sala de l'esperit del temps, en Cor Petit no havia parat de preparar-se pel gran torneig que en pocs dies els enfrontaria al terrible Cèl·lula. L'una vegada reencarnació del mal ignorava que, en aquell moment, successos espantosos passaven a aquells que suposava entrenant, pensant o preparant-se per la cita amb l'androide.

D'aquesta manera en les seves darreres hores d'estança a la sala, aspirava i expirava l'aire amb l'objectiu de concentrar-se i fer-se més i més fort en l'aspecte mental i, per tant, també a l'hora de batre físicament a l'adversari. 'Perquè la ment era el primer obstacle que un bon guerrer havia de superar; a l'hora de lluitar en plenes facultats contra aquell que, fins llavors, el namekià considerava el pitjor dels enemics que la Terra havia tingut mai'.

En aquella posició estàtica, aguantant el seu cos a l'aire com si, en algun moment, hagués quedat en suspensió; en Cor Petit normalment no pensava en absolutament res. Habitualment ni tan sols era conscient de ser ell, almenys quan intentava deixar la ment en blanc, per després convertir-la en un veritable camp de batalla on es veia a ell lluitant i superant mil i un obstacles. 'De fet, en aquelles ocasions, acabava fent un esforç atroç, gairebé tan real com si tot aquell terror que se li apareixia al cap, existís de debò'.

Amb constància havia aconseguit dominar aquell tipus d'entrenament. Per això, no entenia què li passava aquest cop. 'No podia deixar la ment en blanc, ni lluitar contra si mateix dins la ment; ni imaginar obstacles que pogués vèncer després'. El seu cap era com un batibull de preguntes sense resposta que ara més que mai no podia quadrar.

Ell era un namekià, algú que s'havia caracteritzat per la fredor i l'astúcia, pel caràcter seré i tranquil. Un ésser que, després de la fusió amb Totpoderós, havia avançat també cap a nous camps inimaginables abans en el terreny de la força mental i el poder psíquic. Era el namekià perfecte i, de cop i volta, el seu cap s'havia omplert de temors que mai li havien estat propis. 'Havia entès la força del lligam amb en Son Gohan per l'època en què la seva convivència havia succeït, quan ell encara s'odiava; quan detestava pensar que en Son Goku li havia perdonat la vida'. El turment que havia arrossegat des del mateix instant en què havia estat conscient del seu destí, del llegat del seu pare; havia fet que alliberés tota aquella capacitat per ensenyar alguna cosa als altres, per estimar, amb el mocós al qual havia hagut d'entrenar i protegir. Amb el temps ho havia acceptat com a normal, com a part d'aquell procés que havia passat fins a sentir-se una mica part d'aquell planeta Terra que ja no volia destruir.

El que no li cabia al cap, ni a ell ni a bona part dels seus altres jo, els pensaments dels quals encara es removien al seu interior; era _allò_ tan nou que l'aclaparava. Només la veu d'en Totpoderós semblava estar callada _allà_ dins seu, mentre que una altra veu, que ni tan sols coneixia l'empenyia cap al que probablement seria el pitjor dels seus errors. Després d'una reencarnació i dues fusions, s'estava tornant boig?

¿Un namekià podia perdre la raó com si es tractés d'un simple terrícola?

Hauria jurat que no, fins que la senzilla capacitat de meditar amb ell mateix s'havia convertit en una missió no només impossible, sinó que també perillosa. 'Perillosa perquè detestava escoltar aquella rialla al seu interior'. Com si fos res seu.

'Com si el que pogués passar-li, hagués de preocupar-lo'.

Va riure amb crueltat cap a ell mateix: ella era perfectament capaç de cuidar-se sense la seva ajuda. Per la qual cosa, deduïa, tots aquells malsons amb què aquella vegada l'havia rebut la sala, no eren més que part de l'embruix d'aquell lloc. 'Era el que havia dit ella, s'aprofitava dels punts dèbils d'ell, per aconseguir torturar-lo i vèncer-lo així en tots els sentits'.

Ho tenia clar. La part d'ell que era en Totpoderós sí aixecava la veu per dir-li allò.

Malgrat que hi havia un concepte, en aquell més que obvi paradigma, que es negava a acceptar.

Sí ella era una debilitat, també ho eren en Dende, en Son Goku i, fins i tot, en Krilín. Insistia en pensar. 'Només que la sala no li oferia malsons amb aquells altres éssers, que l'hi importaven tant o tant poc com l'omnipresent saiyajin'. No era, és clar, dels que es dediqués a perdre el temps en esbrinar gaire res més del que sentia o deixava de sentir per la resta d'aquella impresentable colla d'humanoides.

El que fos que hi hagués de més en tota aquella convulsió que li oferia la sala, ni tan sols volia saber-ho. Frissava per entrenar en pau les darreres hores que li mancaven per esgotar la seva estada allà dins.

Encara que, per fer-ho, tibés del pitjor dels seus jo. 'Del sempre inalterable Satanàs Cor Petit'. Com aquella vegada.

– _Ets un idiota – va recordar que ella li havia dit quan ambdós havien estat en aquella mateixa habitació misteriosa, en una de les moltes vegades que havien entrenat junts. – Podries haver-me matat, ho saps, oi?_

– _No em freno quan vaig seriosament – Li havia respost amb la simplicitat d'una veritat senzilla. _

– _Jo tampoc – havia reconegut ella – Però no pensava intentar matar-te. _

'I aquell "ho sento" que en Nail o en Totpoderós haguessin acceptat dir o almenys pensar, s'havia convertit en el "pitjor per tu" que hauria d'haver apartat a qualsevol altre del seu davant. En el seu cas, a qualsevol altre menys a en Son Gohan, en Son Goku... i ella'.

Les tres persones que probablement més l'havien marcat a la vida. 'Amb la diferència que _ella_ a sobre el desafiava i sabia ser el doble de desagradable d'ell'. Era com una còpia estudiada de les seves pitjors sortides, només que de rialla cristallina.

Va sortir de la sala convençut que fora de l'habitació la seva ment s'aclariria amb la mateixa immediatesa que la seva retina s'acostumaria al paisatge menys blanc de l'exterior.

'Es consolava en reconèixer que els pitjors malsons havien arribat després; en els primers vuit mesos d'estada a l'interior de l'habitació, almenys havia pogut millorar a consciència'.

A fora continuaria entrenant amb tranquil·litat i ho faria ja sense els molestos inputs de la sala. Ho va pensar i va veure com quasi es feia realitat.

Fins que un Son Gohan desesperat va aparèixer davant seu, minuts després de sortir-ne:

– No trobo el pare, però la Nasu em va demanar que us avisés als dos – va començar a relatar davant la sorpresa del namekià: – Se n'han anat a un planeta on se suposa que en Vegeta s'ha d'enfrontar al superguerrer llegendari... – va dir en Son Gohan gairebé sense respirar, per afegir després el què suposava que havia passat amb en Goku: – No noto la seva energia a la Terra, Cor Petit. I no és a casa. Vols dir que ja hi deu ser?

El seu mentor va assentir. 'Com maleïa ara no haver sortit abans d'allà dins'. I la veu del Totpoderós va venir-li aleshores amb més força a la ment: 'I si tots aquells malsons, la inconveniència de trobar-se-la als miratges de la sala una i altra vegada, era simplement el reflex d'un terrible pressentiment?'.

– Diuen que qui sigui, el superguerrer, ha arrasat amb gran part de la galàxia del sud – va aclarir-li en Son Gohan per terror seu. 'La cosa fins i tot era més seriosa del què aparentava ser en principi'.

– Hem de trobar la manera d'arribar-hi – va subjectar el noi per l'espatlla. 'Passés el que passés, no pensava quedar-se allà de braços plegats'.

.

.

– Si et penses que impressiones, t'equivoques – va desafiar-lo en Son Goku, conscient de la força dels cops que el seu contrincant li enviava un i altre cop – Ets ben ridícul.

En realitat ara n'estava completament segur: aquella era la força espiritual a partir de la qual havia arribat a aquell planeta. 'Era la força espiritual del superguerrer llegendari'.

– Prou et dic que prou – va cridar llavors de sobte en Paragus. En Son Goku gairebé va sobresaltar-se en haver de reconèixer que, entre cops i onades d'energia, s'havien allunyat molt de palau i que a aquell guerrer de l'espai no el seguia ja en Mòrac, i per tant tampoc hi havia enlloc el cos inconscient de la Nasu.

En aquell instant, no obstant, tot va anar molt de pressa. En Broly va llançar-li una bola d'energia molt potent i en Son Goku no va poder fer res més que apartar-se i girar-se amb alerta en notar les energies d'en Trunks i en Krilín al seu darrere.

– Goku, què ha passat? – va preguntar en Trunks just en el moment que en Paragus aprofitava la confusió de l'atac per desaparèixer amb el seu fill. 'Per sort havia aconseguit que el comandament tornés a funcionar i el seu fill l'obeís, almenys de moment'.

– On és la Nasu? – van arribar corrents en Pineau i en Follet Tortuga. L'antic esclau tsufur havia corregut a buscar-la en la què se suposava era la seva habitació; quan els nois s'havien despertat sobresaltats, un cop en Son Goku ja havia desaparegut de la cambra. 'Tant el jove Trunks com el millor amic d'en Son Goku s'havien llevat segons després que el propi Son Goku notés l'energia creixent d'en Broly'. En Pineau va mostrar-se preocupat davant el silenci d'un Goku angoixat que intentava ara localitzar l'energia del seu contrincant. I la d'_ella_.

El saiyan terrestre va voler respondre'ls, tranquil·litzar-los o almenys relatar-los part del què havia passat, però no va saber per on començar.

El record del què havia vist just en aparèixer en aquella sala continuava turmentant-lo.

– _Què en faig, senyor? – La Nasu va tancar els ulls amb ràbia en sentir la veu d'en Mòrac. Ella estava plena de ferides i sang, potser més del què la mateixa Nasu en podia ser conscient. _

Preferia ignorar què havien planejat fer amb ella. 'Però ara havia de treure-la d'allà de seguida'.

Sense dir res, va posar-se els dits al front preparant per desaparèixer.

I llavors el soroll d'una nau aterrant va fer-los trontollar allà on eren.

– El pare... – va murmurar en Trunks amb preocupació.

– Creieu que havia sortit ell sol a la recerca del superguerrer llegendari? – va preguntar en Follet Tortuga, aquesta vegada amb aire seriós.

– No ho dubti, mestre – va aclarir en Krilín moments després. – Per això és l'únic que no s'ha adonat de l'energia que creixia imparable dins de palau... – va callar un moment – ... ni de com es fonia en la nit el ki de la Nasu. No és perquè estigués en una habitació aïllat.

En Goku va veure'l sortir de la nau i mirar-los, tot i que va avançar en direcció al castell sense dir-los res.

– On vas? – va aparèixer-se davant seu.

– No és el teu problema, Kakarot – va seguir molest per alguna cosa, probablement per no haver aterrat exactament davant del castell. 'O per no haver resol amb èxit la seva cerca'.

– La Nasu és en perill, Vegeta – va dir senzillament el fill del Bardock fent que, per una vegada, en Vegeta hi prestés atenció. El príncep no va demanar res, però va quedar-se'l mirant amb freda alerta.

– No val la pena que tornis a sortir a la recerca del superguerrer – Li havia dit a l'instant, parlant-li de bell nou: – No val la pena, perquè és en Broly.

En Vegeta va posar cara d'escepticisme: – En Broly? – va riure amb superioritat – Aquell patata?

– Només ho fa veure que no té la suficient energia, pare – va cridar-li en Trunks que venia al darrere – Ha estat tot una mentida per atrapar-nos aquí.

I just en la mil·lèsima de segon en què en Vegeta va pensar breument en allò, tots van notar amb claredat l'energia d'en Broly a la llunyania.

En Son Goku ja no s'ho va pensar més. Va posar-se ara sí els dits al front i va desaparèixer sense més.

– _Nasu... _

.

La galàxia del sud no era la d'en Mefus ni tampoc la d'en Tarble. Almenys li quedava aquell consol. I també el fet que la Terra estigués en ple sentit contrari, al nord, i que per molt que fos un objectiu d'aquells guerrers, aquests no poguessin apoderar-se'n sense suar tinta. 'Encara que fos a costa de desitjar que si el planeta acabava desapareixent, fos a mans de l'horrible llagosta que l'amenaçava'.

Va adonar-se que havia recuperat, mica en mica, la consciència quan aquells pensaments desordenats van anar-se-li colant a la ment. Va sentir llavors un gran mal al cap, el front li palpitava amb força com si qualsevol petit soroll pogués perforar definitivament el seu cervell.

Va intentar recordar per què era allà, en el que semblava l'interior condicionat d'una pobre cova, o com era que en la sala contigua algú semblava injectar-se l'energia aliena d'en Broly; o almenys allò acabava de sentir de part d'un d'aquells petits esclaus que poblaven secretament el planeta.

– _No es preocupi, el comandament funciona perfectament – va sentir l'eco d'una veueta espantada que parlava amb algú – I vostè acaba d'assumir la suficient energia per ser capaç de dominar el control davant de qualsevol inconvenient. _

– N'estàs segur, cuc? – El cervell de la Nasu va activar-se en reconèixer la veu d'en Paragus, alçant-se de cop i volta d'aquell vell matalàs, en recordar un per un tots els cops que havia rebut i com era que havia acabat perdent el sentit de si mateixa. – He de marxar d'aquest planeta abans que la cosa empitjori: en les properes hores _tot això_ passarà a ser pols estel·lar. En Vegeta s'ha endut la _meva _nau sense avisar, i tot perquè el vaig animar a buscar el superguerrer llegendari, maleïda siga la mare que em va fondre...

La veu d'un tercer individu, just en la sala on ella encara intentava reaccionar, va alertar-la del tot. 'Se sentia encara massa dèbil per aixecar-se, i li feien mal tots els ossos i músculs del cos'. El tacte d'una mà, massa a prop de la seva cuixa, va fer-la saltar enrere abans de sentir com es marejava: no tenia força per més.

– Així que tu també ets una d'ells, eh? – va preguntar l'home que per fi va reconèixer com el maleït Mòrac – Sento molt agraïment cap els de la vostra espècie.

Malgrat el dolor, la Nasu va mirar-lo amb prou escepticisme. 'Ningú sentia agraïment cap als guerrers de l'espai'. Però l'home va continuar parlant:

– En Paragus em va salvar la vida i em va permetre servir-lo, quan el superguerrer llegendari va destruir el meu món.

Si no hagués estat tan malferida, probablement, hagués rigut amb ganes.

– El seu fill... en Broly és el superguerrer, idiota.

No obstant això, l'home ja semblava saber-ho de feia temps i no li importava en absolut: – I? – va dir – Jo hi visc bé aquí. El meu planeta tampoc valia tant la pena... El governava un dictador. Jo n'era esclau...

– I ara... ara no n'ets d'esclau? – va atrevir-se a demanar, tot i que fins i tot els braços li fallaven a l'hora de resguardar-se davant de qui fos que volgués agredir-la.

– No més del que ho seràs tu, reina. – va pronunciar amb evident diversió un burlesc Paragus, que no havia vist aparèixer-se abans. 'El dolor del cap li impedia concentrar-se massa en els esdeveniments que l'envoltaven'. – I tu imbècil, no toquis la _meva_ dona.

'La meva dona', tres paraules dites a l'atzar van ser suficients per envair de terror el cor i el pensament de la Nasu.

– Jo no sóc teva – va intentar aixecar-se per apartar-se'n, però va caure inexorablement del llit en apropar-se a la vora del matalàs. La confusió va envair-la. 'Ningú l'havia vingut a socórrer'. En Goku... ell... ell era una visió que havia tingut abans de desmaiar-se. I... en realitat no estava segura de què hauria passat després.

Al cap i a la fi només duia a sobre la samarreta del saiyan. El cap va donar-li més i més voltes, i ja no va ser capaç de discernir res que no fos el terror absolut.

– Què m'has fet? – va aconseguir cridar davant la mirada enganyosament satisfeta d'en Paragus. 'El cert era que aquest no va tenir l'oportunitat d'afegir-hi res més'.

En Broly acabava d'entrar també a l'habitació i ho feia com si realment fos un mort vivent, sense elecció ni coneixement. – Potser ara serà el torn d'ell – va aventurar en Mòrac, sabent que amb el comentari es guanyaria el reconeixement del seu _amo_.

La Nasu, malferida, va fer un pas enrere espantada... però en Mòrac, ràpid de reflexos, va tibar-la de males maneres a l'instant, empenyent-la cap a pare i fill. Buscant també amb _allò_ l'aprovació d'en Paragus.

Ella va imaginar-se el pitjor.

Abans que en Broly pogués ni tan sols tornar-la a colpejar, però, algú havia aconseguit subjectar-la entre els seus braços, apartant el guerrer de mirada embogida d'ella.

Tot havia anat més ràpid del què fins i tot era imaginable per un saiyan corrent.

– Kakarot... – Va pronunciar amb ira moderada en Paragus. En Goku, protector, va subjectar-la fins i tot amb més força de la que ella s'hauria imaginat. 'Només pensar que aquell saiyajin podia haver-la tocat més enllà del que era just en una batalla, en Son Goku va sentir com li bullia la sang'.

– Estàs bé? – La mirada d'ella va ensorrar-lo.

.

– Això ho pagareu... – va deixar anar encara amb ella en braços. 'Intuïa quina havia estat la intenció d'en Paragus; malgrat que no podien haver tingut temps de...', no podia ni tan sols considerar-ho. Fos com fos, ho pagarien car. Va donar un pas endavant fent retrocedir a en Paragus, i a en Mòrac, que ara era resguardat just al darrere d'aquest. 'Hi havia anat a parar amb sobtada rapidesa'. Temorós del poder que desprenia en Goku.

– Covard... – va escopir el pare d'en Broly al seu subordinat, agafant-lo de les espatlles, i posant-lo just al seu davant. Però ja era massa tard. Al seu voltant, en aquella cova, tot tremolava com en el pitjor dels terratrèmols. L'energia d'en Broly creixia i creixia i aparentava haver deixat de tenir aturador de manera definitiva.

L'ésser a qui en Paragus anomenava el superguerrer llegendari va llançar-se sobre d'en Son Goku amb tal empenta que l'heroi de la Terra només va poder girar-se d'esquena per protegir del tot a la Nasu, i rebre de ple els cops. 'Fins que sortissin a l'exterior i pogués deixar-la en lloc segur'. La jove resguardada en els braços del guerrer va tancar els ulls intentant ordenar els sentits, buscant la manera de reconfortar-se en aquella abraçada. 'En Paragus li havia insinuat que...'. Però no, no podia ser, no se sentia com si res d'allò hagués passat. Ho sabria.

– Ho sabria... – va xiuxiuejar amb tanta convicció que en Son Goku que, pràcticament, ja havia aconseguit arribar a l'exterior d'aquella mena de forats de mina on s'havia refugiat en Paragus, va subjectar-la encara amb més força. No havia esperat, malgrat tot, que la reacció de la Nasu fos exactament aquella.

S'havia posat a plorar, sincera i descontroladament. Humiliada i tocada en l'únic a què sempre podia recórrer un fill del veritable rei dels saiyajins: en l'orgull. Era un registre tan diferent al que habituava ella, tan absolutament desolador, que en Son Goku senzillament no va poder fer res més que tancar més els braços al seu voltant. 'Sense entendre exactament què era el que passava pel seu cap'. Mai l'havia vist plorar i menys així; no podia recordar, i menys enmig dels cops d'en Broly, cap altre moment en què el seu ànim hagués flaquejat d'una forma tan brutalment desesperançadora.

Estava segur d'haver arribat a temps els dos cops. 'I ella no estava així només per una pallissa'. ¿Creia realment que...? ¿Què creia ella del que havia passat allà? ¿O era ell el que estava equivocat respecte els esdeveniments? ¿I si...? Confós com estava i semi nua com anava ella, va sospitar el pitjor.

Eren ja fora quan en Son Goku embogit de confusió només va poder deixar-la en mans d'en Trunks, que acabava d'arribar acompanyat d'en Krilín i els demés; i saltar definitivament, i amb embranzida, damunt d'en Broly. L'embat seria ferotge.

En Vegeta s'havia quedat enrere, horroritzat per la realitat: Era aquell el superguerrer llegendari de debò? Havia escoltat milers de llegendes sobre aquella figura quan només era un mocós.

– Al meu fill no podreu guanyar-lo mai! – va sentir que cridava en Paragus més enllà. 'I si tenia raó? I si era invencible?'.

En Broly ja no duia la tiara amb la qual en Paragus l'havia controlat fins aleshores.

.

– Confio en tu, Krilín – En Trunks havia deixat finalment la Nasu en mans de l'amic d'en Goku, davant la mirada preocupada d'en Pineau, el qual se'n mantenia prudentment allunyat gràcies a la pacient intervenció del mestre Follet Tortuga. 'Era perillós pel tsufur ficar-se enmig d'aquella batalla'. El noi de cabells liles volia combatre, convençut de poder ajudar en Son Goku; que perdia terreny i esbufegava a mesura que en Broly l'envestia més i més amb tota la força dels seus músculs.

– He de reconèixer que ets més fort del que m'esperava – En Goku va apartar-se la suor del front, no sense pensar en què tard o d'hora hauria de passar comptes amb l'impulsor de tot allò, en Paragus que aleshores no aconseguia detectar enlloc.

– Tinc prou poder per poder eliminar aquest planeta en un obrir i tancar d'ulls – va riure en Broly – O contraataqueu o el converteixo en pols.

Allò va recordar a en Son Goku que primer calia centrar-se en aquell guerrer de força descomunal. 'Era l'única manera de fer-ho'.

En Trunks l'ajudava des del seu costat dret.

– Ja era hora. Per fi us heu decidit a passar seriosament a l'acció – va tornar a desafiar-los en Broly – Heu de saber que no sou prou forts per guanyar-me.

Les ensorrades mines, on havia començat el combat, cada vegada eren més lluny del zenit de la batalla, per la força amb què els embats d'uns i altres, els arrossegaven planeta enllà: en ciutats que havien estat ja prèviament destruïdes i abandonades.

– Això ho dius tu – va posar-s'hi davant en Goku – Tot i que sí que m'has sorprès, no et feia tan fort, no. Però vinga, acosta't superguerrer.

Podria jurar ja que havien donat més d'una volta al planeta.

Des del cel, en Broly va posar llavors tota la seva atenció en els dos ancians que eren _aleshores_ dalt d'un turó alt i boterut d'entre els edificis. A darrere d'ells es refugiava tota aquella colla de petits esclaus que, en Paragus i el seu _patètic_ exèrcit, havien tingut empresonats durant anys en aquell planeta ple de mines i llocs de treball. Va dirigir-s'hi directament:

– Sou esclaus, us han fet venir d'un altre planeta, oi? – Els minúsculs éssers verds, en alguns casos de cabell lila, front prominent, i ulls grossos, van acumular-se en cercle, tremolant de por. Era la primera vegada que aquell home de presència espectacularment musculosa i (ara) ulls en blanc els parlava: – Sempre miràveu les estrelles, amb l'esperança que algun dia tornaríeu al vostre planeta – va endevinar amb cruel diversió – Doncs mira per on, sí que hi tornareu al vostre planeta.

Amb rapidesa no va permetre que en Son Goku i en Trunks reaccionessin. Va llançar endavant una gran bola d'energia que, tot i que primerament, figurava anar en direcció als pobres esclaus, va acabar esclatant al cel, contra una de les petites estrelles que hi brillava: el món d'on tots ells havien vingut.

La Nasu repenjada a en Krilín va tornar llavors a obrir els ulls amb dificultats. 'Sabia vagament on es trobava, però el cos i el pensament li feien massa mal per poder-se'n adonar del tot'.

Va intentar centrar-se de nou. 'Havia estat en aquella sala, l'havien colpejat i s'havia despertat després en el llit d'una mena de zulo humit i fosc, on... on no sabia en realitat què havia passat'. Va recordar les paraules d'en Paragus... la _seva_ dona... 'No, seva no'. No es deixaria vèncer pel que fos que hagués succeït entre aquelles quatre parets.

'Fos el que fos'.

Va apartar-se d'en Krilín davant la preocupació del noi. – Nasu.

– Els he d'ajudar – va tambalejar-se en donar dos passos. Més enfortida pel valor de no saber-se del tot vençuda, que per la capacitat que ara mateix tingués en cada os i múscul del seu cos. – Ningú no juga amb els fills del rei Vegeta, Krilín. Ningú.

– Però... – va deixar-la apartar un parell de centímetres, tot i que va mantenir-s'hi a prop, a punt per subjectar-la.

La veu d'en Son Goku, no obstant, va fer-la aturar en sec. Parlava alt i clar amb en Broly.

El cabell de l'anomenat superguerrer llegendari continuava sent més verd que daurat.

– Aquest cop estem decidits a fer-te desaparèixer – va assegurar-li al costat d'en Trunks – És monstruós això que has fet –. 'Acabava de destruir un planeta sencer amb la força de la seva energia, i des de centenars de quilòmetres de distància'.

– Son Goku, Trunks... – va començar en Krilín sostenint dèbilment la princesa del braç – Nasu, em sembla que val més que fugim.

En Follet Tortuga ja agafava també del braç a en Pineau empenyent-lo enrere: – Hauríem de sortir d'aquest planeta ara mateix – En Pineau va seguir-lo enmig de les roques fins que va adonar-se que la Nasu no els seguia. En Krilín també s'havia quedat enrere, pendent d'ella.

– Si us plau, Nasu – va pregar-li – No estàs en condicions.

Ella va mirar-lo desesperada i ferida. 'Li brillaven els ulls d'haver plorat feia ja força estona en braços d'en Goku'.

– Vés-te'n! – va sentir la veu poderosa d'en Son Goku, fent malauradament que en Broly també s'hi acabés fixant.

– Així que ella t'importa molt, eh? – va llançar-los a l'instant, i sense treva, una escomesa imparable d'energia que va acabar fent-ho saltar tot pels aires.

Un llarg silenci va empeltar-los a tots de desesperança. En Son Goku va aixecar-se (just després) estossegant entre la pols, intentant-hi veure a través del caos.

Alguna cosa més acabava d'explotar al seu voltant.

– Nasu! – va sentir cridar en Krilín també entre estossecs. La noia era a terra tirada, de nou inconscient. I en Broly volava damunt dels seus caps, disposat a llançar-los un nou atac feroç. 'Si la tornava a tocar, la mataria'.

Va impulsar-se cap a ella amb totes les seves forces, però abans que hi arribés, algú altre s'havia creuat entre el cos de la Nasu i en Broly amenaçador. Un embat del monstre, que aparentava haver canviat d'opinió, va llançar-lo a terra aleshores; i ja des de les runes va ser quan en Son Goku va poder discernir qui era qui s'interposava entre la princesa i una mort segura.

– No en seràs el seu salvador. Aquest cop, no – va burlar-se en Broly d'en Goku; en veure'l caure, per enèsima vegada, víctima del propi impuls amb el qual l'havia pegat: – Abans hauries de superar-me en força, Kakarot.

'En Broly estava absolutament convençut que _ella_ era el major punt dèbil del seu rival, i pensava atacar-lo de ple'. Sense interrupcions.

Va llançar una bomba d'energia amb tot el poder del seu ki abans d'adonar-se, com havia fet en Goku anteriorment, que efectivament hi havia algú entre la Nasu i ell. 'Havia estat massa distret evitant, temporalment, que el fill d'en Bardock es creués als seus plans'.

La Nasu va recuperar la consciència parcialment, el suficient per reconèixer també la figura de qui aparentava haver-li salvat la vida. 'Tot i així el vigor de l'atac, havia afectat a la malferida saiyan en un braç'. Ja no podia aixecar-se. – Pineau...

El cos de l'ancià era a terra. 'Agonitzant'. Per algun motiu l'energia d'en Broly no l'havia matat del tot. Des del terra, va veure l'ombra de les dues darreres persones que, aquestes sí, havien intervingut en últim moment per salvar-los.

– Li donarem una mongeta màgica i es posarà bé – va subjectar-la un dels dos nouvinguts, ajudant-la a alçar el cap i, per tant, també a menjar allò que tenia el poder per posar-la totalment bé.

Va sentir que una electricitat intensa la recorria de cos sencer, fins a sentir-se recuperada. A l'instant va veure que el mateix passava amb un Pineau que, no obstant, havia quedat inconscient. – No t'espantis, el seu organisme ha rebut un cop molt fort – La veu d'un dels seus salvadors va parlar-li donant-li alè – Lamento no haver pogut fer res més que desviar la força de l'atac en el darrer moment. Sort d'en Son Gohan. Sol no hagués pogut fer-hi res.

Se'l veia esgotat i realment tocat. De l'esforç ell també havia quedat en pèssimes condicions.

– Cor Petit... – va murmurar quasi incrèdula. Va alçar la vista just per veure com en Son Gohan socorria el seu pare, que no perdia el temps en tornar a atacar amb coratge en Broly.

En Goku va mirar, això sí, un enèsim moment enrere per assegurar-se que, com ell, a ella i a en Pineau també li haguessin donat les corresponents mongetes màgiques. 'Estaven bé'.

– Endu-te-la d'aquí, Cor Petit! – va cridar en Son Goku ja en ple atac contra en Broly. En Son Gohan i en Trunks l'ajudaven a duo aleshores.

– Com heu vingut? – va preguntar la princesa en un primer moment de confusió. Primer en Son Goku, després en Pineau... els crits d'en Krilín, li era difícil reconèixer en quin moment havien aparegut en Son Gohan i en Cor Petit amb el suficient coratge per protegir-los. 'L'únic que havien pogut fer en realitat era desviar l'atac d'en Broly amb dues escomeses intenses el màxim de potents possibles'.

– En Son Gohan va tenir la idea de demanar-li la nau a la Bulma. – va respondre – Hauràs d'agrair-li això també, perquè jo sol no hagués estat capaç de desviar l'atac d'aquest boig – va reconèixer. – Ha estat francament impressionant la manera com ha reaccionat. Es nota que és un superguerrer com el seu pare.

L'ona expansiva, de l'atac desviat, havia estat (això sí) demolidora.

Ella va somriure dèbilment: – Però...

– Per sort en Dende havia escoltat la conversa entre en Kaito i en Son Goku, i ens va poder guiar amb més o menys encert. Només hem hagut de donar una ridícula quantitat de voltes en va... – va agafar en Pineau en braços – Fins que vam notar clarament l'energia d'aquest monstre. Podria haver estat molt pitjor.

La lluita sense treva entre els tres superguerrers i en Broly continuava metres enllà.

Davant d'una _massa_ confosa Nasu, en Cor Petit buscava ara algun tipus d'explicació respecte l'estrany estat d'en Pineau. 'No era normal que unes mongetes màgiques no el despertessin després d'un atac així'. En Cor Petit ho sabia, però, intentava buscar-hi una raó.

No obstant això, la jove s'havia quedat parada amb cara d'horror. La seva ment era a una altra banda.

– Què?

S'estava fent clarament de dia, almenys en aquella banda de l'univers.

– No... no sé què va passar amb mi quan... – va tancar els punys amb ràbia. I llavors va detectar clarament el ki d'en Paragus, molt a prop d'on parava el d'en Vegeta – El mataré! – va sortir volant sense més.

.

* * *

**Nota de l'autor:** Caram, deveu pensar que no feia mai notes a peu de capítol, i ara no paro, eh? :). No ho agafaré de costum, però és inevitable fer-ho en aquest capítol. En primer lloc perquè està ple d'emocions que espero us hagin arribat tant com a mi en escriure-ho; però principalment perquè en Broly és l'enemic que no va poder ser. M'explico, es veu que el mestre Tori volia fer una saga súper currada amb aquest personatge, però no va agradar al seu editor. Se n'expliquen coses a les Daizenshuu, que són com guies cànon del manga; però que només van sortir en japonès. Idioma que encara no domino. Per això des d'aquí el meu agraïment etern a uns nois que han escrit uns fanzines anomenats 'Los Hijos Bastardos de Toriyama', on ens descobreixen un munt d'aquests detalls. Jo encara no els he tingut a les mans, però a través de les xarxes socials he descobert moltes coses que no sabia de la sèrie de la meva vida.

Gràcies a aquests nois, per exemple, sé que en Goku va néixer durant un eclipsi, coincidint amb la lluna plena de Vegeta. És bastant més complicat del que resulta en la meva història, perquè el mestre Tori s'ho tenia força més pensat i el que n'explicava era diferent a la pel·lícula. No obstant això ho he volgut incloure com a dada, perquè em va agradar la idea. La resta ja sabeu és fruit de llargues nits d'estiu enganxada a Bola de Drac amb la Nasu, la meva petita contribució, al cap i al cor. Ens veiem als comentaris ;)


	31. Capítol 30 Quan la mort ens trenca

**Capítol 30. Quan la mort ens trenca **

A cinc dies pel torneig contra en Cèl·lula, una energia terrible i llegendària amenaçava l'univers tal i com l'havien conegut fins llavors en Son Goku i els seus amics. 'Ella estava bé'. Havia d'estar-ho, perquè l'havia deixada en mans d'en Cor Petit.

Hi havia estimació allà. I allò que tan males sensacions havia donat a en Son Goku a la Terra, li donava aleshores la tranquil·litat per lluitar amb totes les seves forces. Només li calia preocupar-se d'en Son Gohan, que s'havia afegit ja al combat en què també intentava posar el seu esforçat gra de sorra en Trunks.

En Vegeta, mentrestant, havia avançat endavant disposat a ser ell, el príncep, l'únic que pogués vèncer el superguerrer llegendari. Una cossa a l'alçada del coll, mentre en Son Goku agafava aire per contraatacar va ser suficient, però, per veure-ho: l'energia d'aquell home era tan intensa i de proporcions tan descomunals que estaven tots perduts. 'N'havia escoltat massa coses a Vegetasei, sobre la llegenda i qui en fos l'elegit; tantes que, hores d'ara, es trobava torbat per aquella realitat'.

Durant un llarg instant va dubtar seriosament sobre si (de veritat) allò era la fi de tot.

En Paragus que almenys havia estat gaudint d'aquella petita victòria; la de sobrepassar tots els límits de la por del príncep Vegeta, va apartar-se'n... corrent cap a palau de cop i volta. 'Acabava de reconèixer el ki que s'apropava a ells'. I miraculosament ella aparentava recuperada de cada cop i cada mentida.

'Si encara creia que n'havia abusat, el seu final podia ser terrible'. Va córrer palau enllà a la recerca, almenys, d'alguna de les naus individuals que solien utilitzar els seus homes. La seva, la que havia utilitzat en Vegeta, havia quedat en ple camp de batalla fins que les darreres explosions d'en Broly l'havien fet pols.

Només una altra nau de grans dimensions era encara sobre la superfície d'aquell món. Ell ho ignorava; però qui sí en coneixia el lloc d'aterratge era el propi Cor Petit. El namekià va demanar, en qüestió de segons, a en Krilín que s'endugués el cos d'en Pineau i _l'encara_ en perfecte estat mestre Mutenroshi. '_Allà_ només s'interposaven al poder límit que guerrers, com en Son Goku, intentarien desenvolupar (en ple combat) a partir de llavors'. A l'hora d'enfrontar-se a en Broly, era millor que en Goku i els altres ho poguessin fer sense la por constant a danyar algú del seu voltant.

Només va perdre de vista la Nasu, en el moment en què donava instruccions al terrícola; després va aconseguir atrapar-la sense problemes. 'Ella havia alçat el vol abans, a la recerca punyent del pare d'en Broly'.

La jove era ara, en efecte, molt a prop d'on podrien trobar finalment en Paragus... i el seu sempre fidel Mòrac.

– Un consell d'amic... – Avançava en Broly a en Son Goku en aquell moment, mentre aquest s'hi enfrontava ja només pendent de vèncer-lo: –... que es protegeixi el teu fill... –. En Son Gohan seguia de ben a prop el seu pare en l'intent de continuar-lo ajudant.

'Havia estat, de fet, ell (el petit Gohan) qui havia aconseguit desviar amb més perícia l'atac que podria haver matat a en Pineau i la Nasu'. Però en Goku no podia permetre's el luxe de veure'l arriscar-se més. Perquè era el seu fill, però sobretot perquè aquell no era el destí d'en Gohan.

Quan tot s'acabés, hi havia una altra missió que complir a la Terra. Endut pel frenesí de la batalla no podia respondre ara (amb total exactitud) el dubte de qui aconseguiria la victòria final; en un imaginari duel entre en Cèl·lula i en Broly. Però sí tenia un convenciment: 'Per molt que el superguerrer llegendari els estigués mostrant un poder immens, quasi inigualable, la diferència que podia decantar la balança en aquell cas tenia més a veure amb altres dots; els quals aparentaven mancar en l'adversari actual'. En Broly podia tenir una grandiosa força física, una energia de llegenda; però en Cèl·lula era condemnadament més astut i intel·ligent, i gaudia de totes i cadascunes de les seves tècniques i de les dels seus amics i enemics.

Passés el que passés allà, la Terra necessitava en Son Gohan.

– Fuig d'aquí – va pregar-li amb la mateixa veu forta i imperiosa amb què molt abans havia demanat a la Nasu que marxés – Au fuig

– Et vull ajudar pare – Havia insistit, com imaginava, el seu fill. Però no podien permetre-s'ho.

En Broly no va deixar-los reaccionar, tot i que sí que va anar a per en Goku en primera instància. El va agafar, de fet, fent-lo voltar a l'aire i el va tirar contra les roques, provocant que, el saiyan que una vegada havia vençut en Freezer, quedés amb els sentits confosos per moments. Va ser aquell instant el que va aprofitar en Broly per perseguir sense treva a en Son Gohan; per anar-li al darrere fins a estampar-lo contra la paret d'un dels edificis abandonats. 'Com quan hi havia hagut la Nasu per mig, en Broly només buscava debilitar al seu enemic a partir d'allò què més importava a aquest'.

En Son Goku va maleir el moment en què, – en donar-li la mongeta màgica que havia dut a l'arribada –, en Gohan l'havia anomenat pare. 'Potser fins i tot en Broly era més llest del que aparentava'.

D'un cop d'espatlla, el supersaiyajin llegendari feia ara _el mateix_ amb en Trunks: deixar-lo inconscient contra una paret. El fill de la Bulma, el del futur, els havia anat a ajudar però ja estava molt cansat de les anteriors envestides en combat. Amb decisió, en Goku va aconseguir deslliurar-se'n el suficient per tenir temps d'aixecar-se i rebre (així) un nou atac de l'energia fatídica d'aquell monstre, que es mostrava incansable una vegada i una altra, fent que el fill d'en Bardock es veiés obligat a esquivar-lo fins a l'esgotament absolut.

– I ara el cop final – va dir en Broly quan, per moments, va saber-se victoriós.

– Què vols que et digui – va intentar bromejar en Goku, veient-se perdut del tot – Et trobo molt sorollós...

La força espiritual d'en Broly no parava d'augmentar conforme passava l'estona, però ara ja ni tan sols tenia rival, havia deixat totalment KO els tres superguerrers que s'hi havien enfrontat.

La Nasu va mirar enrere només un moment en notar tota aquella energia que creixia. Continuava decidida a passar comptes amb en Paragus.

– Vés a per en Son Gohan, Cor Petit – va demanar-li. – Et necessitarà més que jo ara.

El namekià, que no coneixia en absolut els detalls del què havia passat abans, va dubtar fins a confiar en el criteri d'ella.

– D'acord.

No s'imaginava com en podia estar d'equivocat.

Va aconseguir intercedir, això sí, quan en Broly pretenia executar d'una vegada i per totes en Son Gohan. Encara que fos com a distracció, amb més focs artificials que res més, mentre el nano es refeia per si sol.

'El nen els havia demostrat sobradament que tenia una força extraordinària'.

A continuació va poder parlar amb en Son Goku, per primera vegada en aquell planeta.

– Encara tens més mongetes màgiques? – va preguntar el saiyan quasi sortint de la inconsciència. Demanant-li després que en donés també a en Son Gohan i a en Trunks. Li devia (a més) un sincer agraïment: – Em trobo més bé... I saps? Estic content de veure't, Cor Petit. Si no haguéssiu vingut amb en Son Gohan, hores d'ara potser tots seríem morts –. Va tancar els punys amb ràbia: – Jo no hagués arribat a temps i en Pineau i... – va dubtar dolorosament en dir el nom d'ella - ... i la Nasu també ho serien, de morts. No saps com te'n dono les gràcies.

– No cal que ho facis – I potser mai li havia dit res de manera tan concisa i amb tanta seguretat.

No va caldre gaire més perquè en Son Goku l'entengués.

Va somriure amb comprensió: – No seria especial sinó s'hagués guanyat el teu respecte i estima. – Els dos guerrers van observar-se un moment amb transcendència.

'Respecte i estima', sí sens dubte podia ser que fos allò. ¿Eren _aquells dos mots_ els noms exactes del què ella podia inspirar a un ésser com ell? Hi havia pensat, però, fins llavors, no havia sabut donar-hi un nom. ¿L'havia encertat de ple aquesta vegada en Son Goku? ¿Què volia dir exactament _respecte_ i _estima_?.

Va decidir deixar escapar allò, encara que fos per assegurar-se que en aquell planeta no havia passat res més terrible del què ja aparentava ser tota aquella destrossa: – He estat tenint pressentiments terribles sobre ella...

En Goku, aquesta vegada, va dirigir la mirada al cel amb ràbia continguda: – El pare d'aquest monstre no és un guerrer... ni tan sols mereix dir-s'ho, Cor Petit. És un brivall.

– Ella l'ha anat a buscar – Pel to que havia posat el saiyan, el namekià entenia aleshores que aquella informació era important.

El gest al rostre d'en Goku no va presagiar res de bo.

– Mantingues en Son Gohan lluny de tot això – va demanar-li com a últim favor abans d'alçar el vol, aquesta vegada ignorant aquell instant en què en Broly era al cel acumulant més i més energia. Ja començava a fer-se visible entre les estrelles, un gran astre que cada vegada estava més a prop d'ells i que, tard o d'hora, explotaria contra el planeta on eren.

.

– Aviat serà aquí – Pronosticava en Paragus mentre programava la petita nau personal per fugir – La fi d'aquest planeta hauria de tenir lloc d'aquí a una hora.

.

Més enllà en Vegeta continuava sense reaccionar.

– Què hi fas aquí? – va provocar-lo en Cor Petit, que apartava (llavors) en Gohan del mig, expectant per la gran acumulació d'energia que estava assolint en Broly; i que s'acabava de topar amb ell. El príncep estava palplantat allà, enmig de no ben bé res, com si hagués avançat metres al cel però no hagués acabat d'arribar on anava. – Fins i tot la teva germana hi està deixant la pell.

– No podeu guanyar – va repetir aleshores, amb més confusió que convenciment, el pare d'en Trunks – És el llegendari guerrer de l'espai.

– I tu abans deies ser el príncep dels guerrers... – Van creuar ambdues mirades amb desgrat. 'No, no deixaria que en Cor Petit li afectés l'orgull'. – Penses quedar-t'ho mirant?

– Calla! – va reaccionar després d'un moment de silenci – Sóc jo l'únic que l'ha de vèncer. Aquell ximple d'en Son Goku... – va reiterar com per costum. 'No obstant, ell que n'era el príncep, el príncep dels guerrers, estava segur de no poder-ho fer'. Les explosions d'energia havien estat impressionants fins llavors. No diria, és clar, que no se'n veia capaç. 'Anava contra la seva mateixa essència': – No és problema teu com ho faci. Segueix fent de mainadera d'en Son Goku. Encara no he dit la última paraula – va donar-li l'esquena. Estranyament, aquelles paraules li havien donat força. L'orgull tibava d'ell de nou.

En Cor Petit va veure'l apropar-se (just després) al lloc on romania parat en Broly i va mirar-se'l almenys amb la determinació d'haver provocar alguna reacció al príncep dels guerrers. 'No era normal veure'l d'aquella manera'. Aquell comportament només podia ser producte d'històries escoltades en el passat, del gran respecte que, des de sempre, havia despertat en l'hereu al tron saiyajin aquella llegenda que presumptament es feia ara realitat.

En Vegeta va disposar-se a atacar en Broly. Per molt que hi deixés la pell, no hi deixaria la dignitat. Però aquest va passar olímpicament d'ell i d'en Trunks que també havia intentat aturar-lo. 'A diferència del seu pare, només li interessava una cosa: fer miques en Kakarot'.

El superguerrer d'enormes proporcions s'havia limitat a deixar-los enrere amb un cop de força. 'Tenia un altre objectiu abans d'eliminar-los a tots'.

.

.

– Senyor – va pregar en Mòrac a un Paragus disposat a marxar sí o sí d'allà – No em deixi aquí, senyor.

– Pobre desgraciat... – va murmurar l'altre, convençut que els botons que estava tocant ara el durien inevitablement a l'èxit. A un futur sense aquells molestos guerrers: 'Sense el príncep Vegeta i, ara que estava descontrolat, també sense el seu fill' – Aquesta estrella d'aquí unes hores només serà un mal record. Ara que t'has pogut desfer del meu control, Broly, no m'interesses i a més a més ets un obstacle – parlava ell sol mentre continuava prement tecles del comandament de la nau.

– No tan de pressa... – va treure'l la Nasu de la nau, trencant el vidre de l'artefacte d'un sol cop, i per tant impossibilitant que aquest arribés a fugir-ne – Et mataré... – va xiuxiuejar-li de manera amenaçadora, i convencent-se'n per moments.

Havia aparegut de sobte. 'Hi havia arribat volant, encegada (cada vegada més) pel caos ple de fúria atroç que eren ara els seus sentiments'. La Nasu havia acumulat tot aquell coratge de camí allà. 'Ningú se'n reia d'ella'. Ningú la menystenia d'aquella forma. Se sentia bruta i enfadada. Confosa i enrabiada. Completament envaïda pel seu esperit més saiyajin. 'Menys racional que quan havia donat a entendre, a en Cor Petit, que no se n'havia de preocupar'. Més aquella nena que havia marxat d'un Vegetasei a punt d'explotar.

Plena d'un coratge que l'havia envaït en molt poques ocasions.

– _Si tu tens la meva descendència, la gent em respectarà. Després de la mort d'en Vegeta, ningú a l'univers s'atrevirà a contradir el nou rei dels guerrers. – L'havia amenaçat en Paragus la nit anterior. – No et sentis especial princesa. El teu pare va fer això a moltes altres abans que jo ni tan sols imaginés fer-t'ho a tu. _

Les paraules de l'home li venien a la ment desordenades, però amb la claredat d'haver-ho viscut només unes hores abans.

– _Què en faig, senyor? – Havia preguntat en Mòrac llavors. 'I ella no era un objecte! D'ella no podien fer-ne el que volguessin'. _

Havia plorat. 'Maleït sigui, havia plorat com mai en braços d'en Son Goku i n'havia tingut molts motius abans: no serien aquell parell de deixalles humanoides els que acabessin amb la seva dignitat'.

– Princesa... jo... escolta... – Tartamudejava en Paragus en aquell instant, sense saber què era capaç de fer ella sinó li confessava la veritat. 'Aconseguir tocar-la, endur-se-la sota la seva voluntat, només hagués estat un adorn que hagués fet brillar més el seu triomf; però sense la força i superioritat del seu fill, ella podia esclafar-lo amb la mateixa facilitat que si fos menys que un mosquit molest'.

Els records de la pallissa, les amenaces i humiliacions, la confusió d'encara no saber fins on havia arribat aquell home; mai s'havia sentit tan furiosa i descontrolada com llavors. Veure-li la cara i sentir-li la veu, aquella veu que s'havia atrevit a suposar-la seva, només ho havia empitjorat.

– No has d'embrutar-te les mans amb escòria – va escoltar en Son Goku darrere, amb aquell parlar segur, aproximant-se-li per l'esquena fins a agafar-la quasi amb delicadesa per la cintura i apartar-la. – Deixa'l. Jo me n'encarrego.

La Nasu va dubtar, encara se sentia furiosa i plena d'inseguretats, però les paraules d'ell l'havien fet reaccionar.

'Si el fill d'en Bardock no l'hagués parat llavors...', no volia ni pensar-ho.

Ella havia tingut (ja) la mà completament oberta sobre el pit d'aquell desgraciat i, sense la intervenció d'en Goku, no s'hagués pas contingut de cap de les maneres: havia estat disposada a matar-lo. 'I era menys fort que ella, no necessitava eliminar en Paragus, perquè (ara mateix) no els suposava cap perill'.

Lluny de Vegeta, ella no havia crescut per ser una assassina. 'No quan estava (sobradament) per sobre de les possibilitats del seu contrincant'.

– Jo no sóc com tu, Goku – va insistir encara un moment més, però ja sense convenciment – No em vaig donar un cop al cap jo. Puc matar-lo perfectament. No ho lamentaria gens...

En Son Goku va somriure-li de costat: – Això deixa-m'ho a mi – va agafar llavors, el guerrer que encara pretenia fugir, de la solapa – Perquè si és veritat que l'has tocat jo...

– Si us plau – va tirar-se a terra l'home en sentir-se lleugerament desagafat de la força d'en Goku – Us ho juro... us ho juro... No l'he tocada!

– Com puc saber-ho? – va repreguntar-li amb duresa el saiyan.

– Te'n dono la meva paraula. Jo... jo... però no vaig... – Intentava parlar però del terror no se'n sortia.

– Tu vas voler-ho, és clar – va deixar-lo anar definitivament amb fàstic – Però no vas tenir temps... Ets menyspreable...

La Nasu va escoltar-s'ho parada un moment. 'Així no hi havia res de cert en tot _allò_?'. Va abraçar-se a si mateixa amb agraïment.

– Jura-m'ho – va repetir en Son Goku amenaçador – Jura-ho.

– És veritat – va intervenir llavors en Mòrac tot i haver estat traït, amb la clara intenció de salvar la vida a l'home que havia estat servint i admirant – No va tocar-la. Ningú ho va fer. No així...

Es mantenia, tot i així, refugiat entre runes. 'Temorós'. Ell mateix se sabia (ara) víctima d'una greu síndrome d'Estocolm. '¿Què havia fet per ell en Paragus per arriscar la vida tan tontament?'

En Goku va apartar-se llavors d'en Paragus, sabent a la Nasu deslliurada de tot aquell pes que havia arrossegat en les últimes hores a les seves espatlles. Sentint-se ell també amb menys pes a l'estómac.

Va girar-se lleugerament per assegurar-se que ella estava bé. I els seus ulls es van creuar irremeiablement.

– Oh, Goku –. Va tornar a flaquejar d'ànim aleshores, però per un motiu ben diferent a quan havia estat plorant: la pallissa i les hores d'humiliació (i preguntes) havien estat terribles però se sentia consolada per fi: – Goku...

En aquella ocasió no va plorar, però sí va deixar abraçar-se pel guerrer. 'En Son Goku també havia tingut la necessitat d'apropar-la al seu tors, i deixar que ella hi descansés el temps que fes falta'. Havia estat horrible pensar en com podia sentir-se ella; en què ell podia haver arribat massa tard per impedir aquelles, les seves, llàgrimes.

Aprofitant-ne el moment, en Paragus va engegar a córrer més enllà. Encara esperançat. 'Hi havia d'haver una nau amb la què ell pogués marxar d'un planeta condemnat com aquell'.

L'estrella s'aproximava més i més al lloc en l'univers que ocupava aquell món on eren. 'Només calia mirar al cel per saber-ho'. La temperatura de tot allò també havia pujat ja diversos graus.

No s'imaginaven que el següent que passaria, seria l'arribada d'en Broly atacant-los per darrere amb còlera.

– On vas pare? – va preguntar el supersaiyajin d'ulls embogits, agafant en Paragus pel coll; després d'haver llançat una bola d'energia que en Son Goku havia aconseguit esquivar pels pèls, guiant la Nasu fins metres enllà.

– Jo em preparava per sortir amb tu, a buscar refugi on fos... – va intentar excusar-se al seu fill, un Paragus clarament aterrit – Sí... això...

– Amb una càpsula individual? – va repreguntar, mirant-se la nau que la Nasu havia deixat inservible ja a una bona distància d'ells. Va prémer el coll del seu pare amb lenta agonia.

En Paragus va saber-se, un moment abans de perdre la vida, definitivament perdut.

– Morir a les mans del propi fill es terrible – va lamentar-se davant l'inclement somriure del seu fill – Per què s'aferrissa contra mi el destí?! – va deixar anar ja quan amb prou feines tenia oxigen per respirar. 'No havia aconseguit res del què pretenia, res del què havia estat dècades planejant'. No seria l'amo de l'univers ni destruiria els fills del rei Vegeta. I a sobre seria la força del propi fill el que acabés amb la seva vida.

En Broly no sentia cap mena de compassió per ningú. Va prémer-lo més del coll, fins a llançar-lo, conjuntament amb una gran bola d'energia, contra en Mòrac. Ambdós van explotar un segon després. Convertint-se en cendres en menys del que semblava possible.

– Com ha pogut ser tan ximple de pensar-se que jo desapareixeria amb l'estrella? – va ironitzar en Broly just després. Va adonar-se aleshores que en Son Goku, amb la Nasu entre els braços, s'ho mirava encara des de la distància: – Una altra vegada aquest – va queixar-se no massa molest – Em pensava que me n'hauria desfet definitivament amb el darrer atac, però no em fa res demostrar-li el meu poder una vegada més.

– Aparta't. – Va reaccionar de seguida el saiyajin que havia crescut a la Terra. – Deixa'm sol, Nasu.

Els altres s'havien aproximat, en estats més o menys pèssims, al lloc on ara se succeïa la batalla. Els que pitjor estaven eren en Trunks i en Vegeta.

En Cor Petit va agafar del braç a en Son Gohan per a què no es precipités. Ambdós es mantenien aparentment bé.

Ja feia estona que en Krilín havia aconseguit emprendre el vol amb la nau de Corporació Capsula. Li ho havia indicat en Cor Petit quan l'havia deixat a càrrec del cos inconscient d'en Pineau. Anava amb ells en Follet Tortuga.

– Nasu... –va insistir en Son Goku en deixar-la anar – Vés amb ells. Allà estaràs bé. Necessito guanyar aquest monstre – va mirar al cel on l'estrella s'aproximava – Això s'acaba.

La princesa va somriure un instant. 'No era moment per fer res més que allò'. – Té... – Va posar-li la mà al pit amb seguretat.

En Son Goku va mirar-la estranyat tan sols l'instant en què va trigar a entendre-ho. I ella va girar-se dèbilment cap als altres, per indicar-los allò amb més claredat: – Doneu-li tots la força perquè pugui liquidar aquest monstre. – Va llegir el seu nom en les pupil·les sorpreses del guerrer – Son Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Cor Petit... Si el voleu ajudar, transmeteu el vostre poder a en Son Goku.

Era exactament el que ella havia fet abans d'apartar-se'n. 'Una energia blavosa havia ballat de fet en el límit d'ambdós cossos, des de la palma de la mà d'ella fins a introduir-se al cos d'ell després'. S'havia sentit tremendament cansada en acabar de realitzar aquell gest.

– Son Gohan – va insistir en Cor Petit que acabava d'entendre la idea de la Nasu: – Si vols ajudar el teu pare, fes-ho. Transmet-li el teu poder –. Just abans, el noi havia avançat uns metres endavant, disposat també a atacar en Broly. 'Encara que fos només per ajudar el seu progenitor'. – M'ha demanat que n'estiguessis al marge, però així pots ajudar-lo, corre Son Gohan. Fes-ho.

En Son Goku va notar com l'energia, primer de la Nasu, i després del seu fill i d'en Cor Petit arribaven a ell, a través de l'ara pesat aire d'aquell món, donant-li més i més poder. 'Ajudant-lo en aquella recta final del que seria un combat quasi impossible'.

La Nasu tenia raó. Però en Broly ja no estava disposat a esperar. Va atacar-lo sense rajos d'energia, ni tècniques summament complicades. 'Amb un sol dels seus cops de puny, li feia el suficient mal per estampar-lo una vegada i una altra contra les roques'.

– Doneu-me tots la força perquè pugui liquidar aquest monstre, va! – Va demanar finalment en Goku. En Trunks, que estava força malferit, va ser el següent en fer-ho.

Només li mancava una mica més de força per poder-li plantar cara. I tot i així en Vegeta continuava dubtant-ne.

– Això sí que no – Va negar-s'hi davant la petició que acabava de fer sa germana. – Sóc jo el que hauria de... – La realitat es revoltava contra ell mateix. En aquell moment en Broly saltava una vegada i una altra sobre el cos d'en Son Goku.

En Cor Petit, en Gohan, la Nasu, i en Trunks intentaven encara transmetre-li més del poder que podien exprimir-se d'ells mateixos, per tal d'ajudar-lo. 'Quasi desesperadament'.

En Goku s'havia aixecat una vegada més, disposat a no rendir-se. Agraït a l'esforç de tots plegats. 'Aferrat a la imatge d'ella'.

– No pot ser que perdi aquest combat – va insistir-se mentalment – Si us plau, doneu-me tots la força.

En Broly l'esperava al cel sense ni una sola rascada. '¿S'hauria equivocat en deixar a en Son Gohan al marge, en intentar que el noi reservés tota aquella força que estava segur que tenia amagada, per salvar la humanitat d'en Cèl·lula?'

No havia volgut arriscar el seu fill en aquella batalla; no, havent-n'hi una altra de tan perillosa com aquella en només cinc dies de diferència. ¿Però i si tot s'acabava allà, abans i tot d'aquell torneig mortal? ¿Havia menystingut el poder d'en Broly?

– Aquest combat cada cop és més interessant – se'n reia en Broly. No pensava donar temps a què en Son Goku contraataqués. 'Si és que, a aquelles alçades, se'n veia capaç...'

En Vegeta encara dubtava. '¿Donaria energia al seu màxim rival? ¿A en Kakarot?'.

– I ara a veure si acabem ja – va anticipar-se en Broly, abans que en Goku pogués fer-hi res. No en deixaria _ni les engrunes_ del seu tossut rival.

– No! – va cridar la Nasu en veure'l rebre un cop i un altre del monstruós saiyajin – Vegeta, si us plau – va pregar-li.

– Pare... – va insistir en Trunks.

– He de lluitar amb el dimoni, vinga les forces... les forces – demanava a crits ara en Son Goku. Quasi al límit de tot el que podia donar en un combat.

L'estrella que ho destruiria tot s'apropava més i més.

– No – va replicar – Sóc jo el príncep del poble dels guerrers de l'espai. Sóc jo l'únic que és el príncep. Per què et vols comparar amb mi, desgraciat, per què ho vols fer?

La Nasu va observar l'agonia del seu germà amb desesperació. 'Matarien en Goku'. I amb ell s'hauria acabat tot. L'estrella s'aproximava més i més, i havien d'arraconar-se com podien entre les roques.

– El príncep dels guerrers sóc jo, sóc jo, ho sents? – va cridar-li en Vegeta un últim cop; abans de cedir i alçar un dels braços a l'aire com la resta – Com t'hi has atrevit? Ets un guerrer traïdor – va desafiar-lo, abans de deixar-se caure al terra ja sense energia.

– No podràs guanyar-me mai amb la força d'aquests cucs de terra – va assegurar, no obstant, en Broly. N'estava convençut.

– Et veig molt segur a tu – va poder dir llavors en Goku, cada vegada més enfortit per l'energia de tots, molts dels quals com en Cor Petit i la Nasu estaven a punt de perdre-hi ja la consciència. 'Li havien donat fins a l'última gota de la seva energia'. – Ara veurem si no et liquido del tot.

L'explosió era a punt de fer-se realitat.

– Ets un monstre – va colpejar-lo en Son Goku finalment amb totes les seves forces. – Monstre fastigós... A la porra – va ser capaç de llançar-lo enlaire, prop d'on s'acostava l'estrella, amb l'energia de tots. Va veure de seguida que allò s'acabava. L'estrella ja ho cobria tot: – Hem guanyat, hem guanyat el monstre! – va exclamar segur.

Acabava de veure el cos d'aquest endinsant-se dins de la potent energia de l'estrella. La calor pràcticament l'abrasava a ell.

Si en aquell moment, l'astre hagués estat un centímetre més a prop, els hagués asfixiat irremeiablement de calor a tots.

El següent que va notar la Nasu va ser una mà subjectant-la i un espetec d'energia. Algú els havia teletransportat. 'Havia estat la mateixa sensació que les vegades que ell havia fet servir aquella tècnica amb ella al costat'. Aquella primera vegada per visitar en Pineau; i després què ella salvés la vida d'en Cor Petit... i en Goku intervingués per salvar la d'en Ten Shin Han davant d'en Cèl·lula.

¿Què havia passat?

.

Eren a la nau en què en Krilín i en Follet Tortuga havien emprés la tornada a casa. I hi eren tots. Van sentir, tot i ser a milers de quilòmetres de distància, l'explosió del planeta en què acabaven d'estar. Aquell món i en Broly eren ara pols espacial.

– Us ha anat d'un pèl – va exclamar en Krilín que feia les primeres cures a en Trunks, mentre que havia repartit una de les darreres mongetes màgiques, que duia en Cor Petit, entre en Goku i en Vegeta. – No tenim més mongetes, sort que vosaltres dos i la Nasu esteu bé, Gohan.

El fill d'en Son Goku va assentir, mentre observava el seu progenitor recuperar-se. 'Havia tingut temps d'agafar-los a tots per teletransportar-se'. – Estàs bé, pare?

– Perfectament – va riure de la manera satisfeta en què ho acostumava a fer quan havia superat un enemic. Fent-li amb ganes el símbol de la victòria.

En Son Goku, però, va girar-se immediatament cap al seu darrere. La Nasu que havia estat quasi inconscient durant molta estona, era ara de genolls al costat de la flassada en què mantenien estirat en Pineau.

– No reacciona – va murmurar agafada a una de les seves mans. La pell del tsufur havia baixat de temperatura diversos graus i ho havia fet, a més, en poca estona.

– És estrany – va comentar en Cor Petit que havia pensat llargament sobre aquell assumpte – Sinó és que...

– Què? – va preguntar ella amb angoixa. 'Al planeta, quan l'havia vist quedar-se inconscient després de menjar la mongeta màgica; realment havia pensat que estava bé, que es recuperaria'. Ara, no obstant, en tenia molts dubtes.

– Les mongetes màgiques curen a l'instant... excepte si es tracta d'una malaltia.

– Però ha estat l'energia vital d'aquell monstre, l'ona expansiva del seu atac el que l'ha deixat així – va insistir ella encara agafada a la mà de l'home que li havia fet de pare.

En Vegeta es mirava la preocupació de la seva germana amb escepticisme; mentre que els demés sí es feien a la idea del què significava, per a la Nasu, que aquell home no despertés. 'Per en Vegeta, en canvi, era només un tsufur'. S'ho havia dit massa vegades com per no creure-s'ho ara.

La Nasu, callada, va limitar-se a continuar agafant-li la mà, decidida a fer-ho fins el moment en què la nau toqués per fi terra. Els altres, sobretot en Son Goku, van mirar-se preocupats la determinació d'ella. 'Havia passat per massa coses per continuar fent-se la forta en aquell moment'. En Goku era qui n'era més conscient, ja que en aquell horror que deixaven enrere, fins i tot l'havia vist plorar amb vergonya i desesperació. Ell l'havia abraçat quan _això_ passava.

Tot i que en Cor Petit no era gaire lluny d'on la princesa saiyajin vetllava el tsufur, en Goku va decidir avançar endavant i ocupar (ell) aquell lloc al seu costat. El namekià només va mirar-lo un instant abans d'assentir amb el cap.

'Ella necessitava estar bé, per sobreposar-se a les darreres hores; de les quals en Cor Petit encara en desconeixia molts detalls'. Creia saber, però, que en Son Goku era de les poques persones que podien proporcionar prou serenitat a la noia.

Va apropar-se a en Son Gohan, mentre que en Goku posava una mà a l'espatlla de la Nasu. Ella va tancar els ulls, amb dolor contingut, abans de tornar-li el gest, prement la mà amb què ara ell l'agafava suaument per la clavícula. En Son Goku es mantenia dret, mentre que ella cada vegada estava més i més corbada en direcció el cos de l'home inconscient. No va ser fins aquell instant que ella va atrevir-se a pronunciar aquell nou temor amb paraules: – I si es mor?

– Nasu, no hi pensis ara – Només escoltar la resposta de l'home, ella va saber que aquella era una possibilitat que aleshores passava pel cap de tots i cadascun dels presents.

– Serà culpa meva si es mor – va insistir ella, tot i que a diferència del què havia fet feia no tantes hores, en un moment de màxima tensió i de profund ressentiment; llavors no era capaç de plorar. 'Va, fins i tot, voler-ho'. S'hagués sentit millor amb ella mateixa si hagués aconseguit plorar. ¿O és que només n'era capaç quan la seva maleïda dignitat estava en joc?

¿No podia plorar pels altres?, va odiar-se per allò.

– No serà culpa teva – Ho havia començat a dir el saiyan que era al seu costat, però ho deia també (de sobte) el propi Pineau.

– Pineau...

– Preciosa... princesa... – va intentar respondre ell, subjectant-li amb calor paternal un dels blens de cabell que li tapaven el rostre convuls – Jo ja ho sabia que em passaria això...

Ella va callar amb l'atenció posada exclusivament en el què volia dir-li l'home. 'Completament angoixada i sense paraules per expressar la recança que sentia. Com es detestava a si mateixa en aquell instant'.

– Estic malalt. Per això... – En Pineau va empassar saliva amb dificultat, davant l'expectació de tots – ... per això vaig insistir a en Mefus que em conduís a la Terra. Volia veure't abans d'acomiadar-me de tot. – Ella estava tan en xoc que ni tan sols notava ja com la mà d'en Goku li subjectava l'espatlla cada vegada amb més fermesa.

– No és veritat... No ho és... – va aconseguir dir amb la veu entretallada. Entre la conversa d'ambdós ja només hi havia silenci. 'La resta d'amics que eren amb ells, a la nau, es limitaven a escoltar-los amb profund respecte'. En Vegeta mirava el vast univers, per una de les finestres rodones de l'artefacte, sense expressar cap mena d'emoció. 'Els drames lacrimògens no anaven amb ell; tot i que en alguna part molt profunda de si mateix, lamentava que l'ànim de la seva germana s'estigués esfondrant d'aquella manera i, no només, perquè no fos propi d'un saiyajin comportar-se així'.

El tsufur va observar-la un llarg minut, quedant-se amb la seva mirada negra i decidida gravada al fons de l'ànima. 'Era la mirada amb la què _ella_ havia marxat de Vegetasei tants anys abans'.

– Sí ho és. És cert... – va semblar dubtar – He estat molt feble els darrers anys – va estossegar en un intent d'aixecar-se de mig cos, per parlar millor. En Son Goku va ajudar-lo a asseure's amb l'esquena repenjada al coixí que, en Krilín i en Follet Tortuga, li havien disposat feia ja estona. L'home va continuar parlant amb dificultat: – Fingia davant d'en Mefus. I és veritat que vaig venir perquè estava preocupat per tu i que... que em vaig quedar perquè no podia marxar sense saber què n'era de la meva filla. Hagués odiat morir sense assegurar-me que te n'havies sortit. – va plorar, ell sí amb sentiment i obertament – El destí no em deixarà saber-ho igualment... però – va alçar la vista endavant, no només fins a en Son Goku sinó que també va mirar en Cor Petit que es mantenia en segon pla – Però tens qui sabrà protegir-te millor que jo.

– No diguis això... Buscaré en Mefus, ha de tenir cura això que tens – va continuar agafant-lo de la mà, aquesta vegada entrellaçant-hi els dits; encara sense plorar, però sí que amb totes les emocions gravades a la pupil·la – Sí és una patologia tsufur... potser ell...

– El desgast de l'edat és universal, petita – va assegurar, acariciant-li ara la galta amb tendresa – L'atac d'aquell bèstia només ha accelerat el procés. Fa anys que els ronyons no em van a l'hora i que els pulmons em fallen – va marejar-se, tancant els ulls un instant – Era inevitable... M'he sentit millor amb aquest invent vostre, les mongetes, però ha estat només un moment... Després... – va fer el gest d'ofegar-se, fent que ella se li abalancés al damunt, però que fos treta d'allà davant a l'instant; per un Trunks pendent i preocupat. En Goku s'havia quedat exactament on era, observant amb solemnitat i un immens respecte com s'apagava (gradualment) la llum a les pupil·les de l'home que tant l'havia canviat a _ella_.

En Pineau va aconseguir recuperar-se lleugerament d'aquell ensurt, només per demanar que la deixessin apropar a ell: – No tingueu por – va intentar bromejar. Se'l veia molt cansat. A ella, durant un llarg moment, la situació del tsufur va recordar-li la del vell ancià de Nàmek; que havien visitat al planeta d'en Dende i en Nail, que havia mort amb en Freezer amenaçant el seu món... i que havia ressuscitat a la Terra.

– Amb les Boles de Drac, jo... – va intentar dir.

– No, Nasu – va contradir-la en Cor Petit, que pel cerimoniós to de veu estava tan impressionat com la resta – Les boles no poden ressuscitar a aquells que hagin mort de malaltia.

– El gran cap de Nàmek... – Ell va entendre-la quasi abans que pronunciés aquelles poques paraules. 'Que intentés fer aquell raonament'.

– Amb el què vam fer llavors només aconseguiries allargar-li el patiment. Viuria unes setmanes més, potser uns mesos... però en les condicions que la seva malaltia li permetés. – La Nasu va girar-se un moment per creuar la mirada amb la del namekià. 'No s'ho volia creure'.

– Escolta'l, estimada – va murmurar en Pineau amb el pesar de sentir que ella no estava preparada per allò. 'No després de l'horror que havia viscut al darrer planeta on havien estat'. – Vaig deixar-li una carta a en Mefus, per a què la llegís quan ja fos a casa. Ell ja ha de saber què em passa. En qualsevol moment tornarà... – va intentar explicar-li – Li has de dir que us estimava als dos igual, Nasu. Fes-li entendre que només he callat per no preocupar-lo – va intentar riure però una vegada més va notar que s'ofegava – Sortia de nit a fora per a què no notés que ja no dormia com abans, els problemes de respiració m'ho impedien. Menjava a deshores perquè no se n'adonés de l'absurda dieta que havia de portar per no morir-me abans... I aquest dolor al pit, Nasu. Sempre aquest dolor al pit. No em retinguis, bonica... Fins i tot el Doctor Brief se'n va adonar i darrerament m'estava tractant amb medicina terrestre... Però és l'hora...

– No – va negar amb el cap infantilment i va tancar els llavis amb força fent que, en el procés, se'n mossegués una petita part i el gust a sang li envaís la boca. 'Allò quasi va retornar-la a l'horror de la nit passada'. A l'horror d'haver patit _tant_ per ella mateixa, i no haver-se preocupat pel què podia estar passant als altres. Pel què passava a en Pineau.

L'horror de no saber plorar ara (de fet) la trasbalsava.

– Ningú hi pot fer res, filla – va dir-li ja en l'últim esforç, deixant-se arrossegar una altra vegada per la inconsciència – Quan és l'hora, no queda altre remei que acceptar-ho. A la cultura tsufur això és sagrat. En Mefus ho entendrà. Entendrà que no m'allarguis tontament la vida.

I només llavors, una primera llàgrima va rodolar pel rostre de la Nasu fins a aterrar en una de les mans d'en Pineau. Discretament, la noia va enfonsar el cap on l'home tenia el coll, per tal de tapar el seu ja plor silenciós. I llavors sí... Llavors va notar la fermesa de la mà d'en Son Goku pressionant-li amb suavitat el clatell, amb els dits entre els cabells desordenats; transmetent-li la força i el coratge necessaris per acceptar la situació.

– Hem arribat – va escoltar dir a en Krilín, en el moment que notava com l'energia vital d'en Pineau marxava per sempre del seu cos.

Tots van baixar de la nau en silenci, fins i tot un Cor Petit que s'havia endut amb ell un afectat Son Gohan. 'El noi era sensible a aquesta mena de coses'. No era en absolut com els saiyajins. 'No era com en Vegeta, que no havia sabut fer res més que ni mirar-s'ho'. I ni tan sols era com en Goku, que s'estava callat darrere d'ella; i que aparentava esperar que cap d'ells hi fos per donar un millor consol a la Nasu. Una Nasu a qui, per altra banda, havia costat molt expressar tot aquell sentiment que l'aclaparava.

– L'ona expansiva li ha estat mortal... – va murmurar ella encara sense creure-s'ho – Estava malalt, però allò l'ha matat. Tota aquella energia explotant prop del seu dèbil i envellit cos, li ha provocat la mort. El col·lapse dels òrgans que ja li fallaven. S'hi ha posat per mi. Intentava salvar-me la vida...

– No hi donis més voltes – va girar-la en Son Goku que, a diferència d'ella, sí s'havia adonat que eren els únics que quedaven (aleshores) a la nau. En Krilín havia tingut el detall d'aterrar força lluny de Corporació Capsula, per tal d'evitar encara més expectació davant del terrible moment – En Pineau estava orgullós de tu.

Ella va mirar-lo agraïda, amb les llàgrimes mig eixutes i la ment encara confosa, i en Son Goku llavors només va saber abraçar-la amb totes les seves forces. 'Contenint-se només en la proporció en què sabia que podia fer-li mal'.

La Nasu va deixar-se gronxar entre aquells braços, fins que una funesta idea va tornar-li a la ment, enfonsant-la encara més, fent més real l'instant que acabava de viure.

– L'hauré d'enterrar i es mereixia molt més que morir tan lluny d'en Mefus, ell és el seu únic familiar viu. L'he de buscar i potser després... – El seu cap bullia en plans que només la feien sentir més i més malament.

En Goku va somriure lleugerament en un intent de calmar-la: – Li he dit a en Kaito que parlés amb en Mefus. Que el tranquil·litzés... Es mereix saber que en Pineau no ha patit abans de morir – va passar una de les seves mans per la cabellera femenina amb tacte.

– M'odiarà. He de ser jo qui... – va quedar-se en blanc un segon, per després continuar: – No puc enterrar-lo sense que en Mefus sigui aquí.

– En Kaito... – va intentar continuar explicant ell. Però llavors la Nasu va adonar-se (per fi) _del què_ en Goku havia dit abans.

– Dius que has parlat amb en Kaito? Quan? Per què? – va clavar-li les pupil·les negres gairebé a l'ànima – Per què li hauria d'interessar en Pineau a un Déu? Hauria de ser jo qui li digués a en Mefus i assumís així tot l'odi que em dedicarà... que ja em deu dedicar a aquestes alçades, si ha llegit la carta... Potser és en camí i...

– No – va continuar passant la mà de manera tranquil·la pels seus cabells negres i rebels – En Kaito li demanarà que s'esperi. Demà al matí faltaran només quatre dies pel torneig d'en Cèl·lula. Pel que pugui passar, és millor que no vingui. Estic segur que ho entendrà.

Ella va enfonsar definitivament el seu cap en el tors masculí, que estava nuu, perquè en efecte ella duia la seva única samarreta: – M'odiarà, m'odiarà molt... i amb raó.

– En Kaito també li dirà que no pateixi per en Pineau – Ella va prestar-li llavors una lleugera i estranyada atenció – Mira... – va girar-la amb delicadesa cap al cos inert de l'home – Veus?

En un moment el cos havia desaparegut d'entre la blanca flassada.

– Pineau – va llançar-se ella endavant sense entendre res.

– En Kaito està tan agraït amb mi per haver-li tret en Broly de sobre... i haver salvat així la galàxia del nord... – va subjectar-la de nou, encara amb les mans entre els blens atzabeja – ...que està disposat a fer-me aquest darrer favor.

Ella no va poder parlar. 'Estava massa aclaparada per tot'.

– Només alguns lluitadors, els que són extraordinaris, poden conservar el cos.

– Però ell era un gran savi del seu poble, no un guerrer – va queixar-se la Nasu, encara sense entendre res.

– Ho sé. I en Kaito també ho sap – va deixar-li anar els cabells per agafar-la amb seguretat dels braços i dedicar-li aquell somrís d'astúcia que tan poques vegades mostrava als altres: – Però en Kaito diu que ... bé que en Pineau va sobreviure al genocidi de pràcticament tota la seva raça. Tècnicament això el converteix en un supervivent nat. Amb cos o sense, li faran un bon tracte _allà dalt_.

Va mirar-lo amb dubte: – Amb cos o sense – va raonar ella – Però s'acaba d'endur el cos.

– Això també li he demanat jo, Nasu – van observar-se – Si el jutge Emma no li permet conservar el cos, perquè no s'empassa el nostre petit truc, en Kaito s'ocuparà que aquest descansi en un bon lloc. En certa manera la seva ha estat la vida d'un heroi.

Ella va pensar un breu moment en totes les humiliacions que segurament havia sofert en Pineau fins a passar a ser alguna cosa així com el seu tutor. 'En com havia viscut ell l'esclavatge a què havia estat sotmès a Vegetasei'. En com deuria haver fet mans i mànigues per sobreviure i lluitar contra la força que els aniquilava quan els saiyajins s'havien fet nombrosos... i havien mostrat tot el seu poder.

Aquella guerra, i el seu esfereïdor balanç, era també part dels crims que la seva raça havia estat purgant durant anys.

– Però... – va intentar encara rebel·lar-se contra els esdeveniments. La Nasu devia els darrers 30 anys de la seva vida a aquell home tsufur que tant devien haver maltractat els seus. – M'hauria d'haver dit que estava malalt – va acceptar a contracor.

– Vinga, va – va abraçar-la aquesta vegada amb total convicció. – Ell no voldria que estiguessis així...

Llavors ella va adonar-se d'un detall:

– Com hi has parlat amb en Kaito? – va preguntar dèbilment.

– Quan s'ha comunicat amb mi per donar-me les gràcies pel que _hem_ fet – va respondre amb un deix de comprensió cap a l'estat de la Nasu, parlant de passada en plural. 'Havia passat tantes emocions en tan pocs temps'. – Hi he parlat... mentalment... – va aclarir davant la seva confusió inicial.

La noia només va apartar-se'n un moment per acariciar la flassada on, fins feia res, hi havia hagut el cos d'en Pineau. – No és just.

I ell va subjectar-la pels braços des de darrere: – Mira tenim la sort que aquí ja s'ha fet negra nit. Ens queden quatre dies pel gran torneig. Has de descansar.

– I com vols que ho faci? Que descansi després de... – va trontollar l'ànim d'ella encara recordant els darrers segons en vida d'en Pineau.

– Vine – va cedir-li la mà. Sabia que necessitaven deixar la nau espacial enrere, per a què ella pogués pensar amb claredat. 'Cap dels seus amics era ja fora, quan en Goku havia aconseguit convèncer-la de sortir'. Havien marxat d'allà poc després de deixar-lo a ell consolant-la. 'Convençuts que després de tot, el que més necessitava ella era la proximitat d'en Son Goku'.

Convençuts que, després de tot, en Goku també necessitava assegurar-se que ella estava bé.

En Cor Petit havia escoltat d'en Trunks i en Krilín part de la humiliació que ella havia viscut en mans del pare d'en Broly. 'Part de l'engany'. O almenys el que noi de cabells liles havia pogut deduir fins llavors. I el namekià havia tingut (de seguida) esfereïdorament clar que ella era extraordinàriament forta però també algú que es podia acabar trencant, sobretot si passava a culpar-se de la mort d'en Pineau amb la mateixa determinació amb què ho vivia sempre tot.

No coneixia a ningú més adequat que en Son Goku per convertir una situació dolorosa en un motiu d'esperança. 'I era precisament en Goku a qui, en general, ella tenia més vegades al cap'. Un cop la coneixies, aquell detall era senzill d'endevinar.

Sobretot si t'habituaves a observar-la com havia fet en Cor Petit els darrers temps.

Era una mica la mateixa situació que havia viscut en Son Gohan de petit. Ella i en Gohan, de fet, eren dues persones que necessitaven en Goku de maneres diferents; però que no havien pogut tenir-lo tant com es mereixien.

Una altra sensació, més molesta, va amenaçar de venir-li a la ment; però va saber retenir l'important de tot allò: 'En Goku era potser l'única persona que podia tornar-li la calma, i apartar així els remordiments de la tossuda Nasu'.

– Anem, Son Gohan – Havia sabut dir abans que marxessin d'allà. En Krilín ja havia deixat clar que esperaria a dir-li a la Bulma que passés a recollir la nau. 'La Nasu necessitaria una estona per acceptar la sobtada realitat'. Per decidir què fer-ne del cos. I en Son Goku seria una bona espatlla sobre la què plorar. Sabent-ho igual de bé, el namekià també havia dit allò últim al nano mig saiyan: – En Dende ens deu esperar, vine. – Havia empès en Son Gohan suaument fins que aquest havia alçat el vol amb ells.

.

La Nasu va quedar-se callada amb la mirada fixa en el reflex del llac a mitja nit. Eren prop d'on havia quedat el vehicle espacial de Corporació Capsula.

– Per sort no fa fred – va dir senzillament en Son Goku _que_ havia insistit en treure-la d'aquella nau que li portava records; i deixar així que ella descansés de tensions durant almenys aquella matinada – Vine.

Va abraçar-la, deixant que ella s'estirés en aquella herba seca del costat de la riba. – Pots plorar tant com vulguis, ningú et jutjarà – va dir abans d'estrènyer-la contra ell, subjectant-la per darrere amb totes les seves forces.

– A tu tampoc t'he vist plorar mai – va queixar-se la princesa saiyajin. En Son Goku va enfonsar el cap entre els cabells _d'ella_, i només llavors la Nasu va deixar-se endur per l'escalfor del moment i va començar a adormir-se amb seguretat. – Gràcies – va sincerar-se la noia abans de tancar els ulls.

En Goku va deixar-la anar (un llarg segon) quan va notar el ritme suau de la seva respiració. Va aixecar-se lleugerament, mirant-la dormir arraulida contra ella mateixa.

Veure-la tan malferida i ensangonada, tan dèbil, quan ella era en canvi tan absolutament forta i determinada, l'havia tocat en una part molt profunda d'aquell sentiment que l'unia a ella.

No volia ni recordar com s'havia sentit en pensar que aquell guerrer pervers l'havia pogut tocar més enllà del que era just en una batalla. Sentia també com si aquella por hagués canviat inevitablement moltes coses entre ells.

– _Deixa-la! Ves-te'n! –_. Cadascuna de les ordres que havia dedicat en Goku a protegir-la, cadascuna de les vegades que l'havia sostingut en braços o s'havia girat per assegurar-se que estava bé al costat d'altres, el saiyan s'havia aferrat més i més a la vana i simple idea _d'ella_. I ara _ella_ dormia allà, sostinguda entre els seus braços; després del que probablement havia estat un dels pitjors dies de la seva existència adulta. 'Amb aquell penjoll al coll'.

No s'hi havia fixat fins llavors. 'La princesa saiyajin encara duia el seu penjoll, bé el d'ella... de fet'. La pedra marrona que, en certa manera, havia estat un pont silenciós entre les seves tan diferents vides durant tants i tants anys.

No havia volgut mai ser en Kakarot però, ara mateix, de tenir una sola oportunitat per formular un desig egoista al drac, seria aquell: recordar l'instant en què aquella nena s'havia creuat amb ell. 'Veient-la dormir ara, tan aliena a totes les desgràcies que colpien aquell món i que, com la mort d'en Pineau, acabaven afectant-los; no va ser-li difícil imaginar que (de petita) ella seria exactament tan decidida i tossuda, i tindria la mateixa cabellera llarguíssima i el desafiament constant a la mirada'.

Mai havia estat un home que s'aferrés als records, i sobretot mai havia estat un home que s'aferrés als records tristos; però la princesa havia arribat a travessar capa per capa totes les seves pells de _noi per sempre_ i _d'heroi alegre_. 'Havia fet trontollar en Goku, de dalt a baix, tal i com tots el coneixien'. ¿El seu cor continuaria sent pur com de petit? ¿Es podia estimar _d'aquella manera_ sent en Son Goku que havia estat sempre?

Al llarg de la seva vida, havia estat moltes vegades en situacions crítiques; i sempre havia acabat per complir totes i cadascuna de les esperances dipositades en ell. Però allò era diferent.

No era una batalla. 'Era la vida'. Allò pel què lluitava quan ho feia, o almenys pel què havia lluitat de petit: l'estima al món, als seus amics, a la vida en general. ¿Estava disposat a combatre també en aquell sentit?

Va observar-la un cop més, remoure's en somnis sobre la gespa natural (i seca) d'aquell indret en què, en aquella dura jornada, havia acabat intentant consolar-la.

– _Sóc en Goku i he crescut aquí – Li havia dit una vegada amb seguretat a aquell home, en Raditz... el que mai havia vist com un germà – O sigui que ves-te'n. _

I ara no volia que ella marxés. 'Al contrari'. Veure-la dormir entre els seus braços era de les coses més meravelloses que s'imaginava fent en els moments en què la pau li permetés no lluitar, en els instants (potser sí, pocs) en què no hagués d'entrenar.

I era precisament perquè la Nasu era una saiyajin, perquè duia aquella sang corrent-li per les venes, que estava segur que hagués estat una enorme companya. 'Sinó s'hagués compromès abans amb la Xixi'.

'Com podia haver dubtat alguna vegada del què era una noia?'. Va somriure per si mateix en recordar que la Bulma solia anomenar-lo _pagesot ignorant_.

Sí, ell era un terrícola, és clar. Però ella també era d'allà ara: d'aquella Terra que els havia vist estimar-se. Era curiós com ja no se sentia en un carreró sense sortida; sí hi havia la Xixi, però realment podia permetre's mantenir-se allunyat de la dona que estimava? De la tossuda saiyan que, en aquell instant, es movia en somnis?

Va mirar les estrelles: 'Recuperat com estava de la darrera batalla, no tenia son; i pel que pogués passar després, tampoc sentia cap ganes de perdre's aquelles hores en què li era permès observar cadascun dels detalls del rostre de la persona que tan prohibida li era'.

– T'estimo, Nasu. – va dir fluixet només per a escoltar com sonava allò en el silenci d'aquella tranquil·la nit – T'estimo, t'estimo, t'estimo, t'estimo.

Li ho havia dit ja una vegada. Però després del que havien viscut, de témer perdre-la en el moment en què el feble cos d'en Pineau era l'únic que s'interposava entre ella i el desquiciat d'en Broly, tenia més significat que mai. 'Sonava més bé que mai'.

De fet, li ho havia dit amb molt poca traça aquella vegada. Va sentir-se malament en pensar-ho: _–__ T'estimo, m'han dit que és així com s'anomena això que sento. I n'estic convençut, Nasu –. _Havia estat capaç de dir-li així, feia ja massa temps: en la sorra de l'illa del Follet Tortuga, tot contemplant el mar.

Recordava haver pogut distingir una solitària i esquiva llàgrima al seu pòmul després d'aquell enèsim comiat, però no era en absolut un plor. 'No era en absolut el que li havia vist fer quan creia que en Paragus n'havia abusat'. Quan se sentia humiliada en haver rebut aquella pallisa de la què ni tan sols li havien donat l'oportunitat de defensar-se. 'Ella era una guerrera, una saiyajin dura i convençuda de les seves pròpies possibilitats, per poc que s'assemblés a en Vegeta devia haver-se odiat (i haver odiat a aquells tipus) fins a extrems inimaginables'.

Immers en tots aquells grisos pensaments, amb l'única brillantor de tenir-la a ella tan a prop, va deixar-se endur (mica en mica) per l'aleteig lleuger de la son traïdora. 'Hagués preferit observar-la fins als primers rajos de sol del nou dia'.

Perquè l'endemà començaria, de nou, una altra cursa contrarellotge per salvar el món. Havia de buscar les Boles de Drac abans que s'acostés més el moment de lluitar contra en Cèl·lula.

.

De bon matí, el primer que va notar en Son Goku en començar a despertar van ser fines gotes de pluja que començaven a caure insistentment sobre el seu rostre. Va aixecar-se de cop i volta, molest per la fredor de l'aigua de primavera, i va veure-la a ella asseguda, agafada a les seves pròpies cames, i amb la mirada posada al cel.

'Pensava en el Pineau'. I tanmateix estava plovent ja a bots i barrals.

Va posar-li una mà sobre l'espatlla. Tenien la roba xopa, i ara que hi queia només en tenien _una_ de roba. – Nasu – va intentar fer-la reaccionar, tot i que la saiyan encara va trigar uns segons en girar-se cap a ell.

La pluja impedia saber si havia plorat.

Duia els cabells molls i despentinats, plens de fulles del lloc on havien quedat dormits.

Va mirar-lo sense massa entusiasme, com si realment estigués massa apesarada per estar enlloc en aquell moment, però en Goku sabia exactament què calia fer. 'Era en aquell instant quan havia de ser més que mai l'home que tots coneixien'.

– Vine – va tibar-la de la mà, quasi sense demanar-li permís; portant-la amb ell fins a vorejar el llac i, tot seguit, resguardant-la de l'aiguat sota un frondós i vell roure.

Ella va observar-lo als ulls un moment, confosa pel moviment brusc i gairebé volàtil que havien fet. – Goku... què fas? – va preguntar entre molesta i astorada en notar com la fusta de l'arbre ancià permetia que s'hi repengés amb sorpresa.

– Podem agafar un constipat sota la pluja – va somriure-li tontament.

'No parlava de debò'. Era impossible que ho fes. En Goku va treure's l'aigua acumulada als seus cabells en punxa abans de tornar-la a observar. Es reia d'ella... clarament.

– Mai... ni en els teus somnis et constiparies... ens constiparíem – va riure acompanyant-lo en aquell gest brillant que ell aconseguia fer en corbar alegrament els llavis – Ni tan sols se sabia què era un constipat a Vegetasei.

En Goku va baixar el cap un instant, encara rient per sota el nas. 'Sabent-se vencedor d'aquella petita batalla amb la melancolia de la princesa'.

Va haver-hi un instant de silenci, en el què la Nasu va deixar-se caure amb ímpetu; asseient-se en el petit bot que feien les arrels en sobresortir lleugerament de terra. Ell va posar-se a la gatzoneta per impuls, creuant-hi la mirada, i després observant el cel gris, que semblava no voler deixar d'oferir-los aquell temps plujós.

Va aixecar-se llavors, sense que ella sabés on anava.

– Què fas? – No va poder resistir-se a demanar la Nasu amb més curiositat que desconfiança.

– Mira – va dir senzillament en donar un cop de puny a l'arbre. Abans va fer un gest estrany, que ella no va acabar d'entendre. I a l'instant van caure un munt de glans.

– Goku... – va preguntar amb dubte, sense ni tan sols adonar-se que la situació començava a divertir-la – Acabes de demanar permís a l'arbre per colpejar-lo?

Realment li semblava que, abans del cop de puny, el gest que ell havia fet era el més semblant a una salutació, però no n'estava segura.

– És clar! – va exclamar com si fos exactament el més normal del món. 'No aparentava bromejar llavors'.

'No estava prenent-li el pèl'.

– Aquest... aquest procediment – va intentar preguntar de la manera menys esquerpa possible – No és massa normal entre els humans, oi? – No va poder evitar el somriure que la traïa cada vegada que el mirava. 'Era com aire fresc'. Exactament això era ell en aquell instant. I era un miracle que ho fos, ja que ell també era una de les seves menys confessables preocupacions.

– El meu avi me'l va ensenyar – no va poder evitar indicar-li el collar que ella duia – El mateix que va guardar aquesta joia. Vivíem a la muntanya.

Ella va aixecar-se entre la seriositat i la diversió.

– I te'ls menges? – va demanar finalment, intentant evitar l'atracció que sentia ara cap a ell, que duia els pantalons completament xops i els cabells mullats, i que per deixar-l'hi a ella la part de dalt de la vestimenta, anava amb el tors nu.

– És exactament el que m'hagués preguntat la Bulma – va riure, picant-li l'ullet en senyal de broma – Has viscut massa temps a Corporació Capsula, probablement.

Intentaven treure importància a aquell instant, però poc podien fer per evitar l'atracció que, de manera natural, hi havia instal·lada entre ells. 'La pluja fora de les zones arbrades, semblava afluixar per moments'.

– Me n'hauria de tornar a la torre de Déu – va trencar el silenci ella – Hagi passat el que hagi passat, no queda tant pel torneig d'en Cèl·lula i... ara puc entrar a la sala de l'esperit del temps, em toca a mi.

– Nasu...

– I deixar que algú, alguna vegada, quan sigui, torni a intentar...? – va negar amb el cap amb força – No, Son Goku. Tinc tècniques pendents de millorar i objectius a complir allà dins. No sóc de les que espera a què d'altres la salvin.

Ell va somriure aquell cop, però, amb desconeguda picardia: – Ets forta. No ho he dubtat mai, Nasu – va gosar fer-ne lleugera broma en veure-la més tranquil·la. No era dels que sabés donar moltes voltes a fets passats, i sabia que ella tampoc. 'Encara que allò a vegades anés en contra d'ells mateixos'. Dels seus sentiments: – Qualsevol s'atreviria a dubtar-ho – va subjectar-la del canell amb suavitat durant un sol moment. – Només et demano una mica de calma. Ja ho vaig dir una vegada, ¿ho recordes?, el desgast que es pateix en aquella sala, no és un veritable entrenament.

– I què proposes? – va cedir per inèrcia. 'Encara que una veu conscient al cap li deia que necessitava entrenar, que allò no duia enlloc'. De totes maneres li costava allunyar-se'n, ara que ell li havia ofert els seus braços com a ferri consol. 'Potser no havia sabut, fins llavors, com l'arribava a fer més forta la seva sola presència'.

Va endur-se un ble dels seus propis cabells entre els dits. Els duia humits, però podia jurar que encara conservaven una mica del seu aroma, del què podria haver-la embafat aquella nit en què (ell) s'havia limitat a abraçar-la. Sinó fos per la pluja podria haver-se quedat sempre així: 'Estirada en aquell punt perdut de la Terra amb la respiració d'en Goku a la nuca'.

Amb aquell simple gest, el fill d'en Bardock va notar també aleshores un canvi en ella: La Nasu s'havia tallat lleugerament els cabells. 'Eren aquella mena de detalls els què sempre solien passar-li desapercebuts'. Estava quasi segur que ja els duia així les darreres vegades que s'havien vist.

– Que què proposo? – va alçar-li la barbeta en Son Goku, amb cura però també amb decisió. Reprenent la pregunta _d'ella_, després d'un segon de silenci i de mirades compartides: – Que necessito algú que m'acompanyi a buscar les Boles de Drac – va mirar-la totalment parat un segon; just en dir allò, s'havia adonat d'un _petit_ detall. – Només que m'hauràs d'esperar un instant, m'he deixat el radar al planeta d'en Kaito – va posar-se les mans al cap de manera despistada però també divertida: – No em matis. Ara torno!

– Goku! – va queixar-se la Nasu; conscient, però, que per molt que protestés, no anaven enlloc sense l'invent de la Bulma.

Va llançar-se al terra, creuant els braços, i asseient-se sota la ja molt tímida pluja. – Ets increïble, Son Goku! Em sents? – va cridar a l'aire sabent, perfectament, que ell no l'escoltaria fins a què es dignés a reaparèixer – Increïble!

.

– Que sí, Krilín! – va exclamar la Bulma per telèfon – Que ja he recollit la nau i no hi havia el cos d'aquell pobre home... – va relaxar la veu pensant en com podia haver-se mort un home que fins feia res voltava per casa seva – Ai, pobre...

Va haver-hi un moment tens d'espera en què l'amic d'en Son Goku semblava no entendre res.

– Ells? – va repreguntar la Bulma, recuperant el to normal; però mostrant-se'n quasi satisfeta: – Ells dormien, Krilín. Abraçats enmig d'un feix d'herba. Ja me n'he adonat, sí. Espero que ho vegin, que els hi he deixat una caixa petita i blanca amb un parell de càpsules hoi poi, allà on hi havia la meva nau. Hi he deixat un parell de mudes per la Nasu, suposo que en Goku, com sempre, preferirà espavilar-se – va sospirar davant el que aparentava ser la preocupació d'en Krilín – Doncs no ho sé, però sigui com sigui, sí l'hi he deixat la roba és precisament perquè no tinguin pressa per tornar... No ve d'un dia... al cap i a la fi en falten quatre pel torneig...

'Va penjar amb la sensació que, és clar, li sabia greu per la Xixi; però en Son Goku era el seu amic de la infància. Realment esperava veure'l realitzat en aquell aspecte'.

Almenys ella, la Bulma, es negava a continuar pensant que a en Goku _estimar_ o no, tant li era.

.


	32. Capítol 31 Viatge a l'Oest

**Capítol 31. Viatge a l'Oest **

– Fantàstic! – va remugar la Nasu un moment després de mirar al seu voltant. Va donar una volta de reconeixement a aquella zona boscosa del costat de l'extens llac i va mirar-se a ella mateixa, que encara anava vestida amb la roba d'en Son Goku. 'Acostumant-s'hi, tampoc pesava tant'. De fet no podia pesar per algú com ella, habituada primer a la gravetat major de Vegetasei i, ja des de llavors, obsessionada en preservar els seus gens saiyajins i el gust per la lluita en tota circumstància.

S'havia equivocat en no forçar els límits del tot dins la sala de l'esperit del temps. A en Cèl·lula el venceria un altre, però ella no podia permetre's ser cap damisel·la en perill. 'No pretenia ser-ho mai més'.

Va llançar-se a l'aigua amb aquell convenciment. Nedar li aniria bé per trencar amb pensaments absurds.

.

– Cor Petit – va preguntar en Son Gohan mentre eren en aquell exterior blanc a l'entorn del palau terrestre de Déu – Creus que el pare té algun pla per vèncer en Cèl·lula?

El namekià va quedar-se'l mirant un moment amb rostre enigmàtic abans de somriure-li i treure, per tant, importància a aquella qüestió que, en efecte, es feien tots i cadascun dels guerrers que pensaven assistir al torneig al costat d'en Son Goku.

– Ni idea. De fet, quan vau sortir de la sala, pensàvem que tu en sabries alguna cosa – Va observar a en Gohan amb rastres d'un altre sentiment que ni el noi ni en Dende, ni tan sols en Trunks que era per allà, van saber identificar. En Cor Petit, però, ara tenia un lleuger temor voltant-li pel cap: 'Era només precaució paterna la reacció que havia tingut en Goku en demanar-li que no deixés intervenir en Son Gohan durant aquell conflicte amb en Broly?'.

El noi s'havia fet més fort, és clar, però no prou fort per confiar-hi el destí del planeta Terra. Va negar amb el cap suaument, traient-se aquella idea del cap.

– Trunks, com heu quedat amb en Krilín, pel dia del torneig? – va preguntar llavors a l'atzar. 'No era allò exactament el què volia saber'.

– Vindrà cap aquí. El que és un misteri és el què farà el meu pare i bé... – va pensar un instant en allò – La Nasu... ¿Saps si voldrà tornar a entrar a la sala de l'esperit del temps?

Aquell era el quid de la qüestió: 'La Nasu que, l'últim que en sabien era que, s'havia quedat amb en Goku després del cop d'haver vist com moria en Pineau...'.

Havia estat tot un cop per ella, la mort d'aquell home; l'esclau, que havia estat el més semblant a una figura paterna durant molts dels seus 30 i escaig anys. El namekià va romandre reflexiu un instant més.

– Si en Krilín en té la oportunitat li dirà a en Son Goku que també vingui cap aquí per sortir tots junts cap al torneig – va afegir en Trunks que havia captat una part dels matisos més amagats d'aquella conversa amb en Cor Petit. – Però si estem parlant de la germana del meu pare, Cor Petit, no renunciarà a entrar a la sala. Ella segur que apareix abans.

Va assentir. 'Sí, estava segur que seria així'. Continuava sense entendre perquè s'entossudia en preocupar-se per ella.

La Nasu era el suficientment orgullosa i espavilada per deixar enrere l'angoixa d'aquella mort i continuar amb l'entrenament. 'Tiraria endavant malgrat tot'.

.

Va aparèixer-se radar en mà. Havia esperat trobar-la allà on l'havia deixat, possiblement creuada de braços i enfadada, o remugant mig resignada contra el seu mal cap. 'Realment no havia pensat abans en el radar'.

Malgrat tot, però, l'únic que va trobar-se en aquell tros de terra encara humida va ser la mateixa herba seca, però ara molla, que havia deixat en marxar.

¿I ella? Va quedar-se mirant el llac amb lleugera preocupació. 'Potser hauria d'haver-li dit més que "un ho sento, ara torno", quan havia hagut de fer servir el canvi de lloc instantani per tal de recuperar el radar al planeta d'en Kaito.

Va deixar la vista fixa en les petites onades que ara es veien sorgir des del fons de l'aigua. 'Sí que hi havia peixos grossos en aquell indret, no?', va preguntar-se distretament a si mateix, quan de sobte va somriure. 'No era un peix'.

La Nasu va emergir de dins l'aigua amb ímpetu i amb la seva pesada samarreta taronja. – Per fi!

– En Kaito ha aprofitat per esbroncar-me! – va dir senzillament, quasi com si no s'hagués imaginat què el Déu pogués dir-li res per aparèixer-se-li de cop – Es veu que no em puc anar apareixent a l'altre món si estic viu. Ni deixant-m'hi coses!

Ella va negar amb el cap entre la resignació i la incredulitat. 'Aquell era en Son Goku despistat i desastre del qual sempre parlaven els seus amics, el que no sortia quasi mai en ple combat'. El que substituïa en moments de pau el guerrer decidit i coratjós, que havia salvat ja la Terra i l'univers en reiterades ocasions. Però llavors una idea menys divertida, i bastant més difícil d'assumir, va venir-li a la ment: – _L'_has vist?

En Goku, d'haver continuat en aquell registre, podria haver-li preguntat perfectament a qui es referia exactament amb l'ús d'aquell pronom personal; però la mirada seriosa d'ella va revelar-li immediatament la resposta i va fer-lo (també) canviar d'actitud. Observant-li el dolor callat que li sorgia de l'ànima, en Son Goku ja no va tenir esma de fingir no saber què volia dir. Només calia contemplar les pupil·les intenses de la princesa, per descartar a l'instant qualsevol intent de treure ferro a l'assumpte. Almenys en la resposta a aquella pregunta. 'La Nasu es referia, és clar, a en Pineau'.

– En Kaito també opina que no hauria d'involucrar-me en assumptes de l'altre món – va deixar caure les espatlles en un gest resignació – Només m'ha assegurat que està bé.

– És clar – va acordar ella amb els ulls brillants.

I en Goku va saber que era llavors quan els calia canviar de tema, per evitar que la Nasu es fes mala sang i es torturés més, amb aquella inesperada pèrdua. Recuperant el fil de la situació inicial, va mirar-la (a més) amb certes dosis de reprimida sorpresa; la veritat és que no havia esperat trobar-la ficada al llac.

– Estàs pescant?

– Pescant? – va qüestionar-lo, ara sí, amb marcada diversió – No. Només nedava.

– Et feia... – No sabia exactament com dir allò – Per aquí... enfadada per la manera com he marxat... bé... – va posar-se una mà darrere la nuca, acompanyant-la d'una rialla espontània. No sabia què calia dir a continuació.

– No és la manera més normal del món, no – va riure la Nasu en contrapartida – Però no sóc de les que sap esperar. Almenys no, asseguda i sense fer res.

De sobte alguna cosa en l'aire va aconseguir mantenir-los allà on eren, mirant-se als ulls; ella dins l'aigua i ell fora, amb aspecte d'estar decidint alguna cosa que no esperaven haver de decidir llavors.

La Nasu va saber que havia d'aclarir, d'alguna manera, aquell últim punt: – Vull dir que... – va dubtar davant l'ara mirada profunda i intensa d'en Son Goku – ... que tot i no haver estat educada per quedar-me quieta i resignada... ni aquí ni enlloc; em vaig passar més de vint anys a l'espera d'una revenja que no sabia quan arribaria, ni si ho faria. He deixat de tenir la suficient paciència – va dubtar en les seves paraules gairebé amb rubor: – Deixa-ho córrer. No em sé explicar... crec.

En Goku va riure de nou per impuls, reconeixent el penediment dubtós de la jove saiyan en cadascun dels gestos amb què acompanyava les seves paraules. 'Ella havia intentat treure la primera de les (seves) afirmacions del context que envoltava aquella, la seva, història'. Però no se n'havia sortit gaire bé.

La noia va enfonsar-se a l'aigua, lleugerament enfadada amb ella mateixa, deixant escapar un crit en submergir-se; conscient de què per més que intentés parlar llavors de la vida en general, de les seves aptituds vers 'el tenir paciència' en particular; tot allò sonava massa a tenir una actitud determinada davant el sentiment que els cremava.

Va tornar-ne a emergir amb resignació. En realitat, potser sí, que també estava parlant de la seva relació. – És que des de petita que no em van ensenyar a esperar – va mirar-lo amb intensitat – Suposo que t'ho pots imaginar, si la filla d'un rei no té el que vol en un lapse de temps d'un minuts, no l'ensenyen a esperar _aquella cosa_ gaire més. No me n'ensenyaven a Vegetasei almenys.

La mirada d'ambdós va continuar creuant-se amb intensitat. Ja no plovia, però el temps encara era fresc.

A en Goku l'estómac va roncar-li just després. I el somriure d'ella va precedir un espontani gest de negació amb el cap.

– Potser sí que hauràs de plantejar-te pescar alguna cosa – va deixar escapar una rialla de la manera més desimbolta possible. 'Començava a agradar-li aquell altre Goku'.

El saiyajin criat a la Terra va tornar-li el somriure, de mig costat (això sí) com si en tramés alguna. Va mirar-la i sense dir res va tirar-se a l'aigua. Vestit i tot.

La Nasu va retrocedir. Un cop dins, en Son Goku va fer una tombarella estranya, quasi infantil, que va esquitxar-ho tot; traient-se els pantalons i llançant-los fora, prop del tros de terra xopa on havia aparegut abans. Sota hi duia la roba interior. Calçotets grans, blancs i amples. Dels que solia comprar-li la Xixi.

Ella no va poder evitar la broma.

– I un cop hi ets posat, quin peix pretens pescar?

Van tornar a mirar-se als ulls. Ell els duia verds, com els superguerrers, i la profunditat dels negres d'ella pràcticament el molestava.

Mai s'havia fixat en tots aquells matisos de la seva mirada.

'Tenia els ulls foscos d'una manera que costava molt distingir, en el seu esguard opac, res més que no fos l'habitual determinació que li donaven ja de per si els trets més saiyajins del seu rostre'.

No volia pensar-ho ara, però sí que s'assemblava d'alguna manera al seu germà. Fins i tot a la manera de mirar les coses d'en Trunks. I tot i així, a en Goku, la Nasu li resultava única i inquietant. En aquell moment, el silenci entre ells deia moltes coses; més de les què ambdós podrien haver pronunciat (de veritat) amb els llavis.

Ella va enfonsar-se per nedar i ell inesperadament, i per impuls, va oblidar la gana i el propòsit de pescar.

Va seguir-la. _Pescant-la_ a ella en pocs minuts. Somreia obertament com en un joc, com si de cop i volta fossin dues criatures jugant a l'aigua. '¿En quin moment la transcendent fulgor de les seves mirades hi havia donat pas?'. La Nasu va pensar que probablement era aquell tracte espontani entre els dos el que més podia fer-los cometre una bestiesa.

Novament.

– Goku...

Ell va abraçar-la, conscient de tots els inconvenients de fer-ho més enllà de la broma inicial. Amb les seves mans grans i fortes de guerrer imparable la subjectava ara de la cintura; la Nasu podia notar els músculs esculpits de l'home a tocar d'ella.

– Sé que no és el moment.

– No, no l'és – va negar tot i no apartar-se'n ni un sol centímetre, tot i continuar cremant-lo amb la mirada; deixant finalment que ell la besés al coll, primer suaument i després amb desesperació. 'En Goku fins llavors no havia raonat res que no fos aquell sentiment tan primari de possessió que sentia a l'apropar-se a ella en moments així'.

'Tan a prop del seu aroma, fresc i natural; dels seus cabells llargs (tot i que ja no tant),...' La situació li feia venir al cap cadascuna de les carícies amb què ja havien compartit cossos en el passat. 'Perquè ell i ella havien fet l'amor dues vegades abans'.

No podien oblidar-ho i menys ara.

Encara que en fes anys sencers. 'Massa temps per un sentiment així'.

– No és el moment – va repetir ell en guiar-li els braços cap amunt, per sobre del seu cap, traient-li la samarreta i llançant aquella seva peça de roba també a terra ferma, amb els seus pantalons.

Treure-li la roba era d'una sensualitat absoluta per en Son Goku. 'Que n'era de bonica ella...'

– No l'és en absolut, el moment – va acceptar la Nasu, deixant-se acariciar (per ell) la seva sina dreta, que el fred mantenia alerta, sota l'aigua cristallina del llac. Tenia els pits de pell de gallina i no sabia si era per la fredor del temps, per les baixes temperatures de l'aigua, o si realment el seu cos podia continuar reaccionant, malgrat tot, d'una manera tan òbvia al contacte amb ell. 'En Son Goku subjectava aquella part d'ella amb suma suavitat, quasi sospesant-la'.

Convençuda que no, que no era aquell l'instant correcte; la Nasu va besar-lo als llavis de la manera més lenta que recordava saber. Com si se n'acomiadés: – No hauríem de tornar a fer això – va reiterar quan, malgrat tot, també li acaronava els músculs del tors.

– És un error – va empènyer-la ell, besant-la dins l'aigua.

La Nasu va deixar-se endur per la suavitat de l'aigua i del petó ansiós d'ell. Sentia els seus llavis sobre d'ella i ni tan sols podia dir en quin moment, ni qui d'ells, havia començat aquella lluita ansiosa de petons i cossos. Aquesta vegada van ser ambdós els que van emergir de l'aigua, agafats un al cos de l'altre, i encara amb l'espina a la ment de com d'inconvenient era caure-hi una vegada més.

– Hem de parar – va besar-lo una vegada més, agafada als seus ara rossos cabells de punxa, però no va aconseguir que el cos obeís el que la raó li deia. – No vull que facis això si després...

Ella tenia ara el seu cos semi - nu enganxat al de l'home i no podia evitar dedicar-se amb fulgor a aquell ball de carícies que ambdós havien començat de bell nou dins del llac. 'Però si el després havia de ser un adéu, es negava a voler-ho, no volia reviure els mateixos comiats i excuses callades de sempre'.

– Només un moment més... – va demanar-li en Goku en abraçar-la contra si, per sortir (més tard) els dos de l'aigua d'un vol apressat, i repenjar el cos d'ella, sota el seu, prop d'on havia llançat la roba abans. – Només un moment...

– És clar, però després pararem – va acceptar la Nasu, notant vagament com el seu cos sortia de l'aigua per l'impuls del vol d'en Goku. No va arribar a distingir el contrast intens de temperatura. 'De seguida tocaven terra i ell la cobria amb el seu físic increïble de guerrer'.

– Pararem – va estar-ne disposat ell, que no obstant, un moment després de dir-ho, començava a notar com la roba interior dels dos els molestava més que ajudar-los. Va besar-li l'estómac i després les cames (amb adoració) prop del límit entre la cuixa i els carregosos i curts pantalons negres que eren l'únic que, ara mateix, la cobria. Ella va tibar dels seus calçotets avall, entre confosa i decidida, amb l'esperança vana de saber-se frenar després de les primeres carícies i frecs.

– Només és un moment, és clar – va murmurar ella amb dificultat mentre en Son Goku tornava a acariciar cada part dels seus pits, de pell ferma i suggerent... i, a l'instant, descansava el seu cap en l'estómac femení, mentre li feia suggestives carícies més avall.

Va apropar-se més tard als seus llavis, amb el seu cos cobrint-la novament, xiuxiuejant-li el desig a l'orella.

– Un instant – va exhalar aire com si n'hi faltés – Un instant dins teu.

– Ets un maleït... – Ella gairebé ja no responia ni a les raons sensates que li arribaven al cervell per parar allò – I després què? – va aconseguir dir.

Ell va posar els colzes al terra per tal de mantenir-se alçat a uns centímetres del seu cap, cos contra cos.

– Després serà massa tard – va resseguir la carn dels seus llavis, ara més vermells que mai, amb un dels dits de la seva mà esquerra – Però ja ho era abans.

– Un instant.

– Només un.

El cert és que per més que intentessin que aquell contacte durés un sol i míser instant, per més que els següents petons també fossin fets amb la intenció de parar en aquell moment; va ser massa tard per ambdós quan en Goku va poder subjectar-li les cuixes amb instint de propietat, i va notar-se massa còmode, massa en èxtasi dins d'ella.

Ni ella sabia en quin moment s'havia quedat sense roba interior.

Després d'un primer vaivé, va venir-ne un i un altre. Tots i cadascun amb el mot _parar_ al cap. Cap va ser l'últim. 'No hi va haver últim, almenys no abans que ambdós se subjectessin les mans per sobre del cap, amb els dits entrellaçats, i notessin com l'altre contrapart s'entregava més i més en cada gota de suor'.

I fins i tot si en l'últim alè s'havien ja entregat del tot, en Son Goku va tenir l'aparentment tonta necessitat d'abraçar-la contra si mateix i notar amb ell tota aquella pell suau del maleïdament_ irresistible_ cos aliè.

– Estàs cansat? – va preguntar llavors ella contra tot pronòstic.

En Goku només va somriure-li amb evident negació en la mirada. Potser mai havia estat tan sincer amb ella: – Sí. Estic cansat de perdre en aquesta batalla teva. – 'I la Nasu no sabia si ho deia per la inapropiada trobada que acabaven de tenir; pel costum d'ella de només deixar-se portar a mitges en les relacions sexuals; o si realment aquella frase era més aviat una veritable declaració d'intencions'.

Fos com fos, i per la por d'haver-hi de renunciar després, ella sí que tenia clar el que volia, en aquell moment, una vegada i una altra.

Va saltar-li sobre, fent-lo quedar sota del seu cos, femení i nuu, un llarg moment. – M'estàs demanant la revenja?

Ell va subjectar-li els cabells, sostenint-li una mena de cua sobre el cap amb l'aguantar de la seva mà, i després deixant que els blens caiguessin d'un a un sobre la seva espatlla.

– No tinc gens de pressa en guanyar-te – va assegurar-li amb la veu quasi ronca, atrapant-li la pell d'un pit amb la boca, només amb la suavitat dels llavis.

– Goku! – va protestar enriolada en notar les pessigolles que aquell gest li provocava.

– Nasu...

Van girar com en una roda, fins a quedar molt a prop de l'aigua. Rient. Ella que mai havia tingut l'oportunitat de ser una nena, ara se'n sentia. 'Havien passat del consol a la pau d'estar junts, de l'acostumar-se al fer d'ell a la mirada compartida i el desig, i d'aquella passió que els empenyia, malgrat la raó, al jugar de dues criatures'.

Ella encara no ho sabia, però no s'havien acostat mai tant al _ser una parella_ com llavors.

En Son Goku va girar el cap en direcció a la roba que havia quedat per allà tirada. Hi havia el radar de les Boles de Drac. 'Tenia l'obligació de buscar-les, i només els quedaven quatre dies abans que tot es decidís'.

Ella, que no sabia llegir el pensament ni ho intentava, va saber a l'instant què el preocupava. – Hauries de posar-t'hi aviat.

– M'hi acompanyaràs. – No era, en absolut, una pregunta.

Van observar-se un moment més. El que havien viscut el dia anterior els havia canviat per sempre la percepció del _nosaltres _que fins aleshores s'havien negat a conjugar.

Ella se sentia més forta al seu costat, ell malgrat li dolgués trencar qualsevol promesa que hagués fet a la Xixi, que tant l'havia esperat; no s'imaginava enlloc més que allà. No després d'haver-li fet costat en el que, sens dubte, havia estat un terrible tràngol al qual ella encara hi donava voltes, més de les convenients i aconsellables.

Ho sabia per la manera com havia mirat al cel de nou, un moment abans. 'Per com ella mateixa s'havia acariciat la cuixa de manera volàtil en saber-se nua i entregada a ell'. Amb aquella ja oblidada por al cos d'haver viscut un infern i haver-lo oblidat.

Res _d'allò_ havia passat.

Tot podia haver estat diferent, això sí. 'Molt millor o molt pitjor'. Fos com fos ara el mirava als ulls, seriosos i opacs, i estava segura per fi de voler emprendre aquella lluita. Per ell. Pels dos.

Era exactament el guerrer que ella havia esperat que fos abans fins i tot de trobar-se'l a la Terra. Sinó fos, és clar, pel fet que era immensament més fort del què mai ningú s'hagués pogut imaginar. 'Però també era sorprenentment extraordinari en els demés aspectes'. Al cap i a la fi, per aquell motiu, ella no n'estava pas d'enamorada d'en Kakarot; de fet era _Goku_ com aleshores ja l'anomenava. I, per tant, era en Son Goku qui s'havia colat en cada fibra del seu ésser, i qui aconseguia destarotar-la cada vegada que la mirava o li parlava d'aquella forma tan aparentment oberta, tan lliure de complexes i, a la vegada, tan única. 'Perquè era sincer, però no completament transparent'. En Son Goku, potser sí empès per l'efecte dels seus gens més saiyajins, callava moltes més coses de les que (a vegades) deia als seus amics; i ella el sabia llegir molt millor en mirar-lo els ulls que en qualsevol altre dels seus gestos. Perquè notava plena sinceritat en aquella mirada d'ell: sense turments amagats ni matisos, sense promeses que els atabalessin... ni la manifesta incapacitat de pensar en l'endemà.

– Goku... – va anomenar-lo ella, pujada sobre la seva panxa, i lleugerament recolzada cap a ell, com si anessin vestits i ella fos tan sols una nena que jugava a apujar-se-li a sobre.

– Sí? – va preguntar ell entre aquell aire infantil i el desig de feia una estona. – Si he de venir, a buscar les Boles de Drac – va aclarir – Serà millor que fem un pensament aviat.

Ell va somriure, passant-li una mà pel rostre fins arribar al coll.

– La roba s'assecarà... sembla que comença a sortir el sol – Ella va fer llavors cara d'estar-li amagant alguna cosa – Què?

– I qui et diu que no tenim... tinc una altra roba? – Ell va estrènyer la mirada com preguntant-li què s'empatollava – La Bulma és increïble. No sé com s'ho va fer per venir i que no ens despertéssim, però no només se'n va endur la nau: ens va deixar un parell de càpsules hoi poi... amb roba! – va posar-li les mans al cabell amb un bri de diversió – Tot i que crec que pensa que tu ja t'espavilaràs.

Una nova mirada còmplice va precedir un d'aquells petons llargs i intensos que acabaven amb ells dos entregats a on fos que el moment els portés.

Agafats en l'abraçada més antiga del món, amb ell dins d'ella, i ella disposada a deixar-se endur més que mai per tots i cadascun dels seus impulsos, l'únic que la Nasu va poder lligar al seu cap va ser que ell estava tornant a adorar-la, aquesta vegada més lenta i fogosament que el darrer cop, i que ella no pensava deixar de besar-lo fins que buidés tot aquell desig del tot. 'Si és que era raonablement possible arribar a aquell extrem'. Va fruir del llarg contacte fins que en sentir-lo tremolar en ple clímax va deixar-se endur també ella per l'excitació que els aclaparava.

– Vull que siguis part de cada moment... – va murmurar ell en acariciar-li els cabells i batallar contra el son tranquil que, de cop i volta, ara l'embargava – ... d'aquí fins el final.

Va voler-li preguntar quin era _el final_, però la mateixa frase era tan etèria i plena d'una emoció tan continguda, que no va voler espatllar-ho. Va abraçar-se al seu tors, deixant-se caure sobre la gespa, i enduent-se ella mateixa per aquella son que li permetia ara adormir-se als seus braços.

En Goku va mirar-la només un moment, repassant amb la ment tots i cadascun dels instants que acabaven de passar junts. Ella, però, no estava encara dormida del tot. Entre somnis va venir-li aquella vana idea del cap:

– Però tu de debò m'imagines buscant les Boles de Drac?

Va subjectar-la contra si amb una mà acaronant-li el rostre.

– Jo t'imagino de totes les formes que es pot imaginar si s'imagina. – Ella només va somriure quedant-se, ara sí, adormida contra el seu pit. 'Tan debò ell no canviés mai'.

.

Va despertar-se completament quan el sol, ara brillant, va arribar al seu zenit en ple cel. Encara sentia els pensaments convulsos per la manera com s'havia hagut d'acomiadar d'en Pineau, però en canvi la pau la sobrepassava en adonar-se de qui era el culpable que ella estigués, en aquell moment del migdia, completament desperta i desconcertada: en Son Goku roncava al seu costat. 'En Son Goku'. Cadascun dels moments del matí van venir-li a la ment.

Havia perdut el compte dels cops que s'havien despertat, aquell matí grisós de després de la pluja, i havien tornat a ser un de l'altre... amb la mateixa fruïció i dedicació a la pell aliena que la primera vegada.

Va aixecar-se i va caminar, nua, uns passos endavant... cap al llac d'aigües cristallines.

.

– Dende – va exclamar en Krilín que havia decidit passar, els darrers dies abans del combat contra en Cèl·lula, al palau de Déu amb el petit namekià i en Son Gohan – Així que amb les noves Boles de Drac podrem demanar dos desitjos?

'Tot i que havia valorat la possibilitat de buscar en Goku primer, per quedar-hi entesos de cara al torneig, l'amic de l'heroi havia endevinat aviat que, el què més necessitaven _aquells dos_ llavors, era temps... i espai'.

– Sí – va afirmar el nou Déu, distret en els papers que omplia, llapis en mà, en Gohan en plena concentració pels estudis. – I el drac Shenron podrà ressuscitar amb un sol desig moltes persones a la vegada.

– Perfecte! – va dir amb joia l'amic cap pelat d'en Goku – Així doncs serà com a Nàmek, no? Podrem ressuscitar encara que ja haguem mort més d'una vegada?

El petit ésser del planeta Nàmek va aixecar el cap amb sorpresa, i un pèl d'astorament.

– Oh – va expressar de seguida com a única resposta.

– Què? – va aixecar fins i tot el cap en Gohan en notar la tensió que, de cop i volta, s'havia format a l'ambient.

– No m'ho havíeu dit abans... – va murmurar apurat el petit Déu. – Us hagués dit que...

En Cor Petit va mirar-se'l sabent exactament què devia voler dir. 'Al cap i a la fi (doncs) no tenien motius per estar gaire tranquils; per molt que tinguessin les Boles de Drac, si havien mort una vegada, com havia passat ja a la majoria dels guerrers del grup; no podrien tornar a la vida si morien ara'.

.

En Goku va despertar-se amb més tranquil·litat que abans després d'aquella sobtada dormida del matí, després d'haver-li fet l'amor de totes les maneres que recordava saber. Ella tornava a ser a l'aigua: Aquesta vegada, però, nedava de manera tranquil·la entre les bardisses de més enllà. 'Volia recordar-la sempre així. Així i com l'havia tingut en braços les hores anteriors; entregada, seva, apassionada'. Guerrera.

Volia estar amb ella: ara, després i més tard. Sempre. 'En Gohan era un nen fantàstic, havia de ser prou madur per entendre-ho'. Hagués fet el què fos per canviar-ho, però el cert era que sentia que es traïa a ell mateix si aquesta vegada tornava a renunciar a _ella_. No havia entès mai gaire res sobre aquelles coses, però sí entenia el que sentia cap a la Nasu ara mateix. L'egoisme, ¿o era només necessitat?, de voler-la seva, abans i després d'una lluita, en acabar cada entrenament. 'No havia experimentat mai una cosa com aquella'.

Va agafar el radar del terra: de moment era l'hora de marxar.

Ella va esquitxar-lo lleugerament en broma abans de sortir de l'aigua i agafar la petita capsa que els havia deixat la Bulma.

– Anem-hi doncs! – Ell va somriure quasi lamentant que la Nasu s'hagués de vestir per deixar aquell lloc enrere.

La Nasu va mirar-se la roba que li havia deixat la Bulma amb gest inconforme. – Vaig dir que era fantàstica, oi? – va picar-li l'ullet al saiyajin – Doncs no n'estic segura. Vols dir que és gaire normal anar vestida així?

Va donar una volta sobre ella mateixa, un cop amb la roba posada, i sense gens de convenciment. En Son Goku va somriure còmplice.

– És bastant el seu estil, sí – va acordar. Si bé els pantalons eren bastant normals, de color marró clar amb una franja blava i prima al costat; la samarreta vermella amb acabats lleugerament morats, de màniga tres quarts i escot sense espatlles, no cobria més enllà del melic de la noia. – Bé, no passaràs calor.

– Mataré a la Bulma – va queixar-se – El vestit que m'ha deixat a l'altra càpsula no és pas millor. De fet segur que no me'l poso. S'ha trastocat aquesta dona!

Van riure a la vegada, mentre es miraven. Ell va encendre el radar amb determinació. 'Com vols que ho fem?'.

– Volant, no? – va alçar el vol ella, mentre ell es tornava a posar la seva típica vestimenta de lluita – No veig quina altra opció tenim.

– És clar – va acordar – Potser sí que no és gaire pràctic fer servir el canvi de lloc instantani si hem de seguir el senyal del radar. Ara que també hi ha el núvol Kinton...

Ella sabia que en Goku ho deia més per nostàlgia que perquè realment s'ho plantegés com una opció. 'No obstant això va seguir-li la veta en broma'.

N'havia sentit a parlar a en Gohan, feia tant i tant temps, de camí a Nàmek.

– De debò creus que sóc de les que aquell núvol aguantaria? – va somriure apropant-s'hi, amb la broma marcada als ulls – La filla del rei Vegeta...

– Probablement no... – va acabar acceptant en Goku que, no obstant, se sentia ara lleugerament culpable per dins. 'Ell tampoc era el mateix nen innocent que havia estat en el passat. ¿On quedava, en tot allò, l'infantil promesa a la Xixi?'. La Nasu va endevinar-li la pensada de seguida.

Va apartar-se'n una mica, aleshores torbada pel què hi havia endevinat. – Sento no ser _suficientment pura_ –. Havia utilitzat més ironia de la què realment havia volgut fer servir.

Va notar com en Son Goku la tibava cap a ell en agafar-la d'una mà. – Shtt – va besar-la als llavis – Ets perfecta. I bona persona... Només pensava en què en Krilín i la Bulma, per exemple, no hi podien pujar. I m'adono ara que... – no sabia ben bé com dir-ho – ... tinc bastant clar el que _és una noia_ ara mateix – va somriure contra els seus llavis.

Ella va repenjar-hi el front. 'Satisfeta d'aquella proximitat, sentint-se per fi al seu costat del tot'. – Crida el núvol... – Ell va mirar-la amb el dubte a l'expressió del rostre – No sé si m'interessa que tinguis tan clar el _que és una noia_... així en general – va fer broma. – Podries acostumar-t'hi...

Van besar-se un instant abans que en Goku cridés el núvol Kinton. – Mira'l – va observar-la somrient, va deixar de ser supersaiyajin només per un moment, i va fer un salt per pujar-s'hi – Quant de temps, núvol Kinton.

Com la Nasu havia esperat, el nimbus groc continuava aguantant perfectament el saiyan de vestimenta ataronjada. 'Això sí, en el seu estat normal'.

Com passava en realitzar la Bola Genki, en Son Goku havia suposat que no hi podria pujar en un estat en què no tenia la suficient puresa de cor. 'Al cap i a la fi, la ira era un dels elements més recurrents a l'hora de convertir-se en supersaiyajin'.

– Al final no et faig tan mala persona, eh? – va bromejar tot i que en Son Goku no va saber si _ella_ realment havia temut que ell se sentís així. 'De fet en Goku, més enllà dels remordiments que encara tenia per la Xixi, se sentia exactament al contrari del què la Nasu havia temut: l'amor que sentia per la saiyajin no tenia res _d'impur_; era sincer i turmentat, potser sí, però al cap i a la fi era de les millors coses que havia sentit mai dins seu'.

Va tornar-se a abocar enfora del núvol per subjectar-la a ella. – No pujaràs al núvol, però ets fantàstica...

– Hauríem de començar a tirar... – va insistir la Nasu quan va adonar-se que els petons d'ell començaven a fer que vacil·lés en la seva determinació d'afanyar-se a buscar les Boles de Drac... Les esferes màgiques que, si finalment abatien en Cèl·lula, tantes vides podien salvar.

Va mirar el núvol amb aquella petita melancolia de quan era petit: – Serà més ràpid que hi anem volant, però –. Va tornar a adoptar aquell estat latent de superguerrer, que ell mateix havia decidit conservar com a part de la seva preparació per al combat contra en Cèl·lula.

– Som-hi!

.

.

La Bulma, mentrestant, mirava distreta els núvols a través d'una finestra. Feia exactament unes hores que havia enllestit l'A-16. El seu pare hi feia els darrers retocs.

– Filla, vols dir que no hauríem de posar-li la marca de Corporació Capsula, en comptes de la cinta que encara porta d'aquell infern d'exèrcit? – va preguntar-li el seu progenitor, entretingut en els darrers moments de reparació de l'androide, amb l'A-16 encara estirat en la mateixa llitera on havien realitzat tot el procés.

– Ai, pare – va queixar-se la científica, somiejant amb la vista posada al cel. – Posa-hi una etiqueta a sobre, d'aquelles que vam manar fer per casos d'emergència. Ja hi hem perdut prou temps... no?

– Com vulguis... – va acordar el Doctor Brief, sabent exactament què pensava la seva filla. S'havia quedat tocada quan el sempre independent Vegeta havia marxat del planeta amb aquells altres guerrers, i era veritat que l'havia consolat que tornés, en ben acabat l'aventura que els seus amics havien viscut a l'espai; però la Bulma es preguntava aleshores si realment podia comptar amb què en Vegeta es quedés allà després d'en Cèl·lula. 'Si és que hi havia després'.

.

– Dius que és per aquí? – El va seguir volant, entretant en Son Goku remenava el radar amb devoció. Eren en una mena de desert ple de runes i sorra – Vols dir sota la sorra? – va aterrar al seu costat mentre es miraven amb sorpresa: – No ho dius seriosament, oi?

En Goku es va estirar al terra de seguida, reflexiu, mirant-se-la amb aire d'estar pensant la millor solució per trobar la bola en aquell immens lloc desèrtic. – El radar em diu el punt exacte... – va subjectar-la un instant de la cintura, en veure com ella també s'asseia prop de la duna on ell aparentava descansar amb pausa – ... caldrà treure la bola d'aquí sota...

– M'ho deixes fer a mi? – va somriure la Nasu entre el joc i la seriositat.

– No és qüestió de deixar aquest territori sense desert... podria ser què hi visqués gent...

– Gent, aquí? – va qüestionar-lo estranyada. 'Els humans eren més estranys i tossuts del què es pensava si en veritat n'hi havia algun vivint a prop d'allà'.

La seva pregunta, però, va tenir ràpida resposta en forma de cotxe quatre per quatre travessant les dunes a tota velocitat.

– Vosaltres, parella. Més val que aneu a fer manetes a una altra banda! – va cridar un home. La Nasu primer va riure-se'n; pel to estava gairebé segura que, aquell humà, els havia pres per dos enamorats d'allò més obcecats un en l'altre. – Vigileu, home! Que s'acosta una tempesta de sorra molt potent!

Va adonar-se llavors que ho eren. 'Sí que hi buscaven una de les boles allà, però era evident que perdien més temps del necessari en frecs casuals i mirades que no s'havien pogut dedicar abans'.

Van mirar-se amb un somriure. 'La bola de drac devia haver quedat colgada per culpa de la tempesta de sorra'.

– Com t'he dit, ho faig jo! – va alçar-se ella, acumulant energia per a fer volar encara amb més força la sorra del seu voltant.

'Havien trobat la primera de les Boles de Drac'. La segona si comptaven la què en Son Goku ja havia deixat a casa, abans d'aquella tarda en què la Xixi havia volgut que es quedés i l'acompanyés (l'endemà) a una escola per en Son Gohan.

– Ets una mica bèstia, eh? – va comentar ell quan la Nasu va aterrar a terra, després d'haver empitjorat ella mateixa l'aire que movia la sorra a tota velocitat. – Aquell pobre home ha sortit volant amb el cotxe... Sort que se n'ha pogut sortir.

– Com si no haguessis pensat en salvar-lo tu, sinó – va fer-li un petó a la galta amb diversió, mentre tornaven a emprendre el vol. En Goku ja feia estona que havia caçat la bola de drac que ella havia desterrat amb l'energia desplegada.

– La propera bola de drac és a 2.000 quilòmetres d'aquí – va engegar a córrer en el cel el mateix Son Goku.

– Espera'm, doncs! – Li havia anat la Nasu al darrere.

.

Hores després en Son Goku encara la mirava amb la mateixa sorpresa admirada d'aquell matí, quan havien compartit més que amor en aquell lloc boscós i perdut del planeta.

La noia va observar-lo recollir la segona de les boles de drac del dia de sota la grapa d'un animal terrestre gegant. 'Com si allò suposés cap problema per ell'. – Què m'ha xafat! – va protestar en Goku davant la poca preocupació d'una Nasu que no perdia cap minut per mirar-lo amb real adoració. 'Encara que enmig de la pau que els envoltava, ell resultés bastant més despistat i oblidadís que en batalla, continuava sent el guerrer brillant que desprenia seguretat pels quatre costats'. O qui sap si ella havia deixat de valorar-lo, definitivament, amb real objectivitat.

– La tercera bola és... – va començar a dir radar en mà mentre, aquest cop sí, la Nasu només n'observava cadascun dels trets i gests.

– T'estimo – va murmurar com si només comentés el temps. El noi va aixecar la vista amb dubte, no estava segur d'haver-la escoltat en absolut.

– Sí? Deies alguna cosa?

Ella va imitar-li el somriure brillant: – No recordo cap saiyajin que ho hagi dit abans... O no que jo sàpiga... – va començar a donar voltes a aquella paraula que _tant_ havia ignorat durant anys. Ell li havia dit ja, és clar... 'Li havia dit que l'estimava'. Tot i que tècnicament, en aquell moment i almenys al seu cap, en Son Goku no era del tot un saiyajin. 'No un de corrent'. A ella, potser perquè sí es considerava una saiyan _habitual_, li costava més expressar aquell tipus de sentiments... per forts que aquests fossin – T'estimo, Son Goku – va baixar el cap un instant.

En realitat, la forma en què ella recordava que _ell_ li ho havia dit no era gaire millor: _–__T'estimo, m'han dit que és així com s'anomena això que sento. – Havia assegurat aquella vegada a l'illa del Follet Tortuga. _

¿Estaven condemnats a no poder expressar millor els seus sentiments? ¿Era part de la relació entre dos saiyajins, aquella complexitat en totes i cadascuna de les paraules que es dirigien amb l'altre despert?

Ell va pujar-li la barbeta amb suavitat. 'Ara sí, l'havia escoltat perfectament'. I la Nasu, per fi, va pensar que tindria l'esma necessari per repetir aquella petició; la què li havia formulat una vegada, quan ell dormia tan profundament que ella (tan sols) ho havia pronunciat en veu alta per a sentir-se millor amb si mateixa. 'Sabia que continuava sent injust demanar-li-ho... malgrat tot'.

"No em deixis, Son Goku", va pensar de nou. Però l'orgull no li permetia pregar-li-ho. El "t'estimo" que li havia dedicat era tot el que aconseguia pronunciar en aquell moment. Els seus sentiments eren, això sí, molt més profunds del què podia arribar a exterioritzar. 'Del què fins i tot havia pogut pensar abans'.

Atabalada i amb l'ànima remoguda per culpa d'aquell amor que tan estrany li era encara sentir, va recordar una altra cosa que havia dit ja; tot i que ell tampoc l'havia pogut escoltar en aquell llavors:

– _Tens el meu cor... pots trencar-me'l quan vulguis, Kakarot. Qui ho diria – Havia utilitzat, en aquella ocasió del passat, tota la malsana ironia que havia pogut. Ell havia estat dormint tota aquella estona en què ella havia expressat tot el que sentia en veu alta: – ... un guerrer de classe baixa fent sentir tan poqueta cosa a tota una princesa de Vegetasei _–. I era exactament com se sentia llavors. '¿Què feia ella oferint-li en safata de plata els seus sentiments, tot el que sentia?¿Què feia ella deixant de ser qui era per un sol home?

En Goku la mirava ara més preocupat que abans. 'Observant-la enfonsada en mil cavil·lacions que sols tenien una resposta: sincerar-se'.

– No me'n vull anar enlloc – va assegurar de sobte, tan de cop i volta que ella va alçar la mirada amb dubte: '¿Havia parlat en veu alta sense voler?'. Estava segura que no. Ell va acaronar-li una mà, prement-li amb seguretat, davant el seu desconcert: – No sé què et volta pel cap, Nasu. Jo... – va mirar-la de dalt a baix un parell de vegades –... jo també t'estimo. D'una manera diferent a com havia estimat a tothom fins ara. No saps com arribo a estimar en Gohan, t'ho asseguro. I sento molt afecte per... – va tenir por d'espatllar-ho tot amb allò: – ... per la Xixi. És una dona segura que confia en mi. De no haver-te conegut, jo probablement hagués pensat tota la vida que l'amor del qual tots s'entossudien a parlar era tornar a casa, trobar algú que t'hi esperés, menjar, dormir, entrenar, i tornar a marxar...

– Doncs, en efecte, sona bastant semblant al què, en general, la gent opina d'aquest sentiment, Goku – va separar-se'n uns centímetres la Nasu. Se sentia ofuscada aleshores per la seva sinceritat. '¿No era allò l'amor? ¿Esperar trobar-te algú a la tornada?'. Fins i tot els saiyajins devien formar parelles amb aquell propòsit, sobretot els saiyajins... Ells que sortien a combatre mesos sencers... que, quan Vegetasei existia, mai sabien si tornarien a casa algun dia...

En Goku, però, va tornar-la a apropar amb cura: – Sí, que n'és d'amor, Nasu – va dir en el moment que ella se sentia incòmodament absurda per haver arribat a aquella situació – Però és el mateix que he sentit tota la meva vida per en Krilín, beneït amic meu... per la Bulma, que em va dur a descobrir món; per en Iamxa i en Follet Tortuga... – va fer un gest d'abarcar-ho tot amb els braços – Per tots i cadascun dels demés... Només que també sento un profund respecte per la Xixi com a mare...

Ara sí, tornava a estar tan seriós com en qualsevol moment d'una crucial batalla.

– I llavors? – va esperar una resposta ella.

– I llavors vas arribar tu – va murmurar-li apropant-se-li a cau d'orella – Vas baixar d'aquella nau enmig del caos que havia suposat la visita d'en Vegeta i aquell company seu, en Nappa, i vas mirar-me. I em va semblar que d'alguna manera ja et coneixia, tot i que semblava clarament impossible que fos així – va riure allibera't en mirar-la als ulls – I va arribar Nàmek... i en aquell viatge vaig pensar que tot podia acabar-se... però me n'hagués anat amb el record d'una dona tossuda, determinada a defensar la memòria del seu poble, menys freda del què s'escarrassava a aparentar... Silenciosament destrossada per la mort del seu germà... – va agafar-la, aquest cop dels braços, amb seguretat: – I no esperava que aquesta doneta en particular, tossuda i malcarada, em donés menjar o estigués allà, només esperava que continués sent ella fins al final. Que em premiés, d'alguna manera, amb la seva mirada enverinada i amb el poder de l'emoció que tot ella aconseguia despertar en mi – va burlar-se lleugerament d'ell mateix – Ja veus, ni tan sols sé explicar-ho. Però aquesta Nasu, eres tu. Segueixes sent-ho.

Va quedar-se sense paraules. Astorada per tal exercici de sinceritat. Podria haver-li fet l'amor mil vegades més, i mai hagués aconseguit arribar-li tan al fons com en aquell precís instant de solemne veritat.

Se sentia completament aclaparada per les paraules vehements d'un home que la gran majoria del temps aconseguia, davant de tots, treure importància a les situacions més inversemblants: – No sé què dir – va confessar-s'hi – És... més del que... més del que... Per totes les coses sagrades d'aquest univers, Son Goku, no em deixis! No ho facis mai... – va besar-lo acaloradament fent que fins i tot les boles de drac, que ell duia en una part de la seva vestimenta, caiguessin i rodolessin per la pedra escarpada del lloc.

'S'haurien d'entretenir a recollir-les quan aconseguissin recuperar les formes'. – T'estimo, m'escoltes?! M'escolteu? – va cridar enmig d'un paisatge en què només hi havia animals salvatges i algun que altre enorme dinosaure – Estimo aquest home! – va mirar-lo als ulls – No saps com agraeixo als Déus, haver-te conegut aquell dia... –.

Va besar-lo de nou.

– Ja ens coneixíem, només que jo no ho recordo – va acordar adorant-la amb la mirada en veure-la riure en aquella fantàstica expressió de felicitat – Princesa... – va bromejar.

– No – va negar de sobte ella, posant-li un dit sobre els llavis per a què l'escoltés: – Jo vaig demanar a en Kakarot que tornés, que fos com el seu pare i tornés per demostrar-ho a tothom... al meu planeta i als seus prejudicis sobre les classes... a mi – va fregar-li els llavis amb delicada atenció – Però aquí ja no hi havia en Kakarot... T'entossudies en ser un terrícola i jo pensava que t'enganyaves... creia saber segur que t'enganyaves perquè eres un saiyajin... ho eres quan lluitaves a Nàmek amb totes les teves forces. Però ho feies per motius nous, motius que jo només havia conegut d'en Pineau i en Mefus. Ho feies per la teva gent, pels que estimaves. No només per una absurda revenja que, malgrat la meva tossuderia, tu no tenies perquè emprendre. – Va posar-li el cap al pit com si, amb aquell gest, intentés sentir els batecs del seu cor també a través de la roba que duia posada: – No sé en quin moment em vaig desenamorar d'en Kakarot. I recordo haver pensat que, en certa manera, ho eres... ho havies de ser... la primera vegada que em vas fer l'amor... – va prendre's un moment de calma per dir allò tal i com realment sentia que havia estat – Probablement no sabré mai en quin moment vaig deixar de veure't com a tal. Però sí sé que va ser en l'instant en què vaig començar a estimar només a en Son Goku. A tu. Només a tu. Fins i tot quan et continuava anomenant Kakarot per la força del costum... del que portava tota la vida pensant...

'No havia pensat mai en _allò_ d'aquella manera; no, verbalitzant-ho tan clarament i va adonar-se llavors que, sí era veritat, i ho era,... en algun moment de tota aquella història, en Bardock havia passat a ser tot just un record. Un bon record d'infantesa'.

¿Quedava res per dir-li? Estava, aleshores, completament segura que no.

Ell va escoltar-la atentament, acaronant-li la palma de la mà amb atenció.

Va agafar-la en braços, una vegada recollides del agrest terra les esferes del drac: – Ei, a banda de la què hi he vist abans, el radar indica que n'hi ha dues juntes en algun lloc de l'oest! Endavant!

Va somriure abraçant-s'hi, en ple vol. Acabava d'assassinar el seu orgull i n'estava completament feliç.

.

– _Els saludem senyors televidents, l'exhibició d'en Satan, el campió mundial d'arts marcials està a punt de començar –_. S'escoltava a la tele d'en Follet Tortuga mentre en Puar i en Iamxa es miraven l'aparell. Era una d'aquelles estones mortes en què aquest últim decidia deixar (almenys per una estona) l'entrenament de banda. Finalment havia acceptat que era una bogeria competir en aquell endimoniat torneig.

Si – en hores perdudes – continuava entrenant, era només per costum.

En Krilín se n'havia acomiadat hores abans, disposat a acabar de passar aquells dies amb en Gohan i en Dende. 'Disposat a esperar, el moment del combat pel destí del planeta, a la torre de Déu'.

En Follet Tortuga prenia un te i fullejava una de les seves revistes mentre observava també el lamentable espectacle que retransmetien a televisió. De cop i volta, però, un fort cop d'algú que acabava d'obrir precipitadament la porta va fer-ho tremolar tot. I, per tant, també el sofà on era l'antic mestre marcial. Va tirar-se el te per sobre.

– Ahhh – va cridar desesperat en cremar-se. No podia entendre què havia passat. Va aixecar el cap en amunt només per distingir una silueta femenina davant seu.

– Ni se li acudeixi tocar-me – va exclamar ella abans que el mestre Mutenroshi acabés de moure la palma de la mà que, per impuls, ja tenia al genoll cobert d'aquella tela; agradable al tacte i d'aire oriental.

– Xixi! – va reconèixer-la aleshores. – Què fas aquí?

Fins i tot en Iamxa i en Puar s'havien girat espantats pel rebombori que ella havia causat en entrar.

– On és en Son Goku?

– Dona... – Va quedar-se parat un moment en Follet Tortuga. 'Ell havia presenciat la mort d'en Pineau i la decisió de després: la de deixar aquell parell sols'. ¿I ara què li deia?

.

.

– Aquesta ha estat fàcil – va dir en Son Goku en sobrevolar un bosc. Havien trobat una bola a la copa d'un dels arbres de la zona – Amb la què vaig trobar el primer dia, ja en tenim quatre.

– Bé – va fer ella – Doncs ara a buscar aquestes dues boles que dius que surten juntes al radar!

.

– Què mestre? Suposo que em deus portar el què em vas prometre...– va preguntar aquell home desconegut, baixet i grassó, de puro en boca i aire de gàngster. L'assassí que havia contractat, per a què estigués al seu servei, li acabava de dur dues d'aquelles esferes: – Perfecte. Aquestes són les famoses boles de drac que fan realitat els desitjos que se'ls demanen, eh?

'Encara que en Cèl·lula destruís el planeta, ell podria fer-se l'amo absolut de la Terra amb l'ajuda d'aquelles esferes màgiques'. O això es creia. Ingènuament.

No era més que un empresari vingut a més que confiava en la fama del seu nou sequaç, aquell home a qui anomenaven Tao Pai Pai.

No sabien el què els esperava.

Van mirar la gran pantalla en què es reflectien les imatges de les càmeres de seguretat, i ho van fer (precisament) en l'instant en què una parella aterrava davant del fortificat edifici on es trobaven.

– Els farem fora de seguida – van pensar. 'En Goku encara duia una de les boles a la mà'. Brillava per la proximitat amb la resta.

– Endavant... Suposo que hi deu haver algú – la Nasu va mirar-lo amb una certa dosi d'escepticisme. Sobretot quan ell va parar-se, un moment, davant la porta que s'acabava d'obrir sola i va demanar (de veritat) si hi havia algú.

– Vols dir que calen tants miraments?

Ell va somriure-li: – Ja que hi som, fem-ho bé, no?

– Et segueixo – va acceptar.

A dins, algú semblava prendre'ls per humans normals. Unes fletxes, centenars d'elles, van creuar-se molestament al seu camí: – Oh! L'he trencada... Ostres quin greu em sap – va subjectar-ne una en Goku entre l'astorament i el veritable lament.

– Au va... – va dir-li la saiyajin que havia quedat més enrere i que també n'acabava de fer rebotar una contra el terra amb la mà – Acabem amb això...

– Paciència, dona – va subjectar-la d'un braç per fer-la tirar endavant – Aviat les tindrem totes i podrem dur-les a en Dende per a què les guardi fins que arribi el moment.

Van somriure's per enèsima vegada. – Ets com un nen a estones, eh?

– Mira aquí hi ha una porta oberta – van entrar-hi amb curiositat.

– Benvinguts – va dir l'home anònim com si els estigués fent un favor. Tenia les dues boles de drac sobre la taula.

– Deixeu ara mateix totes les boles de drac que teniu, i foteu el camp de seguida... sinó en voleu sortir malparats... – va creuar-se'ls llavors un home amb rostre mig robòtic i vestimenta rosa. Era moré i duia una llarga trena.

En Son Goku va aparentar alegrar-se'n. 'La Nasu no va entendre res'. Mira què n'arribaven a ser de pesats aquells humans.

– Que ets en Tao Pai Pai, tu? No saps qui sóc? Sóc en Son Goku – va presentar-se – Coi eres malvat però m'alegro de tornar-te a veure! – va dir fent que l'home semblés del tot sorprès. 'Quasi penedit de la situació en la què tot sols s'havien ficat'.

– Doneu-nos les boles de drac, vinga – va llançar-se'ls a sobre un dels guardaespatlles de l'home baixet del puro.

No va arribar-la a tocar.

– Què carai fas? Idiota! – va llançar-lo ella amb un sol cop contra una paret.

– Ostres, no calia que utilitzessis tanta força! – va dir en Goku que, un moment després, parava una bala amb la simplicitat d'una mà.

Aquella colla d'humans eren uns tanoques i els estaven fent perdre el temps.

– Deixa'm a mi – va picar-li l'ullet (malgrat tot) en Son Goku, que va fins i tot trencar la càpsula de vidre blindat en la què, després d'adonar-se del poder immens del seus visitants, els altres s'havien refugiat. Va mirar-los seriosament. 'Per sobre de tot sempre havia estat un home noble'. – Què faig, ara? Necessitem aquestes boles de drac amb urgència, però són vostres... i jo no us les puc canviar per res que us interessi. Haig de trobar la manera d'aconseguir-les totes.

– Què me'n dius d'això Goku? Potser la solució és aquesta... – En Tao Pai Pai va deixar unes peces estranyes, que la Nasu no va reconèixer, sobre la taula. 'No n'havia vist mai enlloc d'aquells trastos'. – Si demà a primera hora del matí has aconseguit desmuntar aquests tres jocs et donarem les boles de drac que et falten. Però si no te'n surts ens quedarem totes les boles de drac que tens.

La princesa saiyajin no s'ho creia. 'Era la situació més superficialment surrealista que havia viscut fins llavors'.

– No penses fer-ho, oi? – va preguntar-li-ho (amb dubte) al guerrer, esperant què allò fos una broma. – De debò penses fer-ho, Goku?

'El noi acabava d'entregar la resta de boles, les que duia a sobre, a l'home – el tal Tao Pai Pai – que li havia proposat aquella bestiesa'. Ella no s'ho creia.

– És la única manera. No seria just prendre'ls les boles perquè sí, no?

Va posar-se les mans al cap. Un instant després, no obstant, va mirar-se'l amb resignació. 'Ell era així'.

Era en Goku que, fins llavors, no havia tingut oportunitat de conèixer.

El guerrer, això sí, va mirar-la seriosament un moment. Aquells paios ja havien sortit per la porta. La Nasu simplement va assentir, posant-li les mans a l'espatlla mentre ell s'escarrassava a desmuntar aquells trencaclosques: – Suposo que saps que pensen fugir, oi?

Va agafar-la del braç amb comprensió abans d'empènyer-la cap a ell, fent-la seure a la seva falda amb irònica desimboltura infantil: – Au, vinga. Ajuda'm a resoldre això... Quan acabem, ja els trobarem – Ella va dubtar un instant – No oblidis el canvi de lloc instantani... – va tornar-li a picar l'ullet, fent que ella sentís el seu alè al coll mentre (ell) s'esforçava a desmuntar les petites peces dels jocs.

– Hauríem d'estar-nos entrenant... en comptes de perdent el temps – va queixar-se la Nasu quan ell va exclamar amb alegria que havia resol, de seguida, el primer dels jocs – Goku! – va protestar.

Va posar-la de cara a ell un moment, amb els fronts enganxats i una mà als cabells llargs de la noia: – No sé què passarà amb en Cèl·lula, Nasu – va murmurar – Tinc el convenciment que podem vèncer-lo, però també que ja no podem fer-hi res més del què hi hem fet als entrenaments. Vull que en Son Gohan passi sense preocupacions aquests dies – va mirar-la als ulls – I és una sort tenir-te aquí. Passar junts tot aquest temps, per fi... – Ella va fer un gest de quasi emoció. 'No podia evitar-ho quan ell li parlava d'aquella forma'. Quan ell era tan ell: – Au vinga, somriu, només són tres peces desmuntables... dues ja... Ho resolem i llestos.

Portaven ja hores en aquella taula, asseguts en una sola cadira. La Nasu continuava aposentada a la falda d'ell... amb l'alè masculí i tebi acaronant-li la nuca, rebotant-li al coll en forma de respiració compassada; ell (en canvi) la subjectava amb suavitat, sentint-ne la vibrant escalfor corporal. 'Es trobaven immersos en el simple contacte de l'altre, en l'instant de silenci que els acompanyava, però també en els renecs suaus d'en Son Goku quan veia que resoldre aquella mena de puzles de metall era, de fet, més difícil del què havia cregut en un primer moment'.

Sinó fos perquè, estar allà amb ell, en aquella calma, era absolutament addictiu; la Nasu hagués perdut la paciència molta estona abans.

– Has de moure aquesta peça que... – va intentar ja al final quan en Goku estava totalment concentrat.

– No vull que em diguis res ara – va protestar, això sí subjectant-la més fort contra si – L'últim el vull fer tot sol.

'Homes'.

– Ja està – va exclamar de sobte – Visca! – Va besar-la de pur entusiasme, aixecant-se a l'instant de la cadira, i llançant el moble a terra de l'impuls. – Anem-los a buscar, va!

– Ja era hora – va exhalar aire amb continguda resignació. 'En realitat hagués allargat aquell moment tant com hagués fet falta'. Encara sentia l'escalfor de la seva mà a la cintura, i això que feia minuts que l'havia deixat anar.

Va subjectar-la per aparèixer-se planeta enllà, a centenars de quilòmetres de distància, que era tot el que havien aconseguit allunyar-se aquell parell, amb cotxe, durant la nit.

Evidentment no havien esperat que els trobessin. I menys quan amb prou feines s'estava fent llavors de dia.

– Son, Son Goku... – En Tao Pai Pai va tirar enrere amb astorament: una vegada havia estat un perillós assassí. L'empresari, atabalat, només s'ho mirava com si no pogués ser.

Els seus guardaespatlles no van atrevir-se a moure un sol múscul. Un d'ells n'havia tingut ben bé prou amb el cop amb què la Nasu l'havia estampat a la paret el dia anterior.

– Mira ja ho he fet! Me'n duré les boles de drac, me les he guanyades – Els altres amb prou feines balbucejaven – Moltes gràcies – va dir-los – Vinga, Nasu – va agafar-la d'un braç amb cavallerositat per emprendre finalment el vol.

.

Per agafar la darrera de les boles que els faltaven, només haurien de capbussar-se al mar.

– Ja està... Ja les hem trobat totes set! – va sortir ell de l'aigua, mentre la Nasu s'ho mirava al cel – Només falta reunir-les amb la què guardo a casa.

'A casa'. Això volia dir exactament el què la Nasu havia temut tot aquell llarg dia en què havien estat completament junts: que tard o d'hora ell hauria d'enfrontar-se a la Xixi, trobar-se-la, mirar-la als ulls i decidir si realment estava disposat a prendre aquell camí, el de trencar una promesa aferrada al temps per la força del què una vegada havia estat la seva ingenuïtat.

El seu sol tacte era suficient per convèncer-la que, en efecte, en Goku podia... podia fer allò. 'Compliria amb el què li havia dit a ella aquell dia':

– _No me'n vull anar enlloc –. Li havia dit hores enrere. I havia estat completament sincer. _

Va somriure-li pensativa. – Goku...

– Sí...?! – va tornar-la a agafar de la cintura amb la comprensió a la mirada.

– Mentre reuneixes les set boles... abans de dur-les a en Dende... – va començar a explicar-se – Vull entrar a la sala de l'esperit del temps, Goku. Ja sé què en penses... – va subjectar-lo d'una mà amb solemnitat – Però és la única manera al món que se m'acut de poder millorar i vull fer-ho... – va estar a punt de dir-li-ho però al final no va acabar de fer-ho: 'Havia d'intentar fer el què la primera vegada havia rebutjat aconseguir'.

¿Podia ella convertir-se en un superguerrer?. Va sentir-se ridícula. Els quatre que ho eren havien viscut situacions, o entrenaments en el cas d'en Gohan, veritablement extraordinaris, i a més anaven ja de camí a nous nivells d'energia que (fins llavors) ni tan sols s'havien plantejat que poguessin existir.

Sense arribar a un clar segon nivell dels superguerrers, tots ells superaven ja de tros la forma bàsica d'aquella transformació. _Jugaven_ en una divisió evidentment superior i havien pujat a graons mai pensats fins aleshores.

'Tard o d'hora un d'ells superaria la barrera d'aquell següent nivell, al cap i a la fi en Trunks, en Vegeta, en Goku i, creia, en Gohan ja havien traspassat força fronteres al respecte'.

¿On anava ella ara amb aquella idea al cap?

Se sentia tan ridícula que no va revelar-li el motiu de la seva tossuderia, de la insistència per entrar a la sala.

– L'únic que puc dir-te – va mig confessar-se – És que odiaria haver de ser salvada per ningú de nou, en qualsevol circumstància que es donés; sobretot si és perquè no he entrenat ni un sol instant en aquests tres dies que queden.

No sabia si s'havia explicat bé. Però ara en Son Goku era davant d'ella, observant-la amb seriositat, reconeixent-li la determinació en la mirada i el gest.

– No m'esperava menys de tu, Nasu – va dir de cop i volta – Només que em preguntava quan trigaries en insistir-hi... i te n'hi aniries...

Se'n sentia orgullós.

Va acostar el rostre per besar-la, abans de deixar que ella es dirigís a la torre de Déu. – Quan tingui les 7 boles, vindré a deixar-les... i a buscar-te... – va assegurar-li amb aire de promesa.

Ella va riure suaument, resignada a estar-hi allunyada per més de l'any que es disposava a passar a dins d'aquella sala... de nou. 'Per ell només passarien vint-i-quatre hores'. Va aturar-lo quan ja havia posat els llavis sobre els seus.

– No – va acariciar-li la boca amb la mà – Quan surti de la sala, juro que et besaré fins a deixar-te sense oxigen – va bromejar entre murmuris suggerents. 'Volia que ell pensés en ella cada segon que ella no hi fos, i no se li acudia res millor'.

Va notar en les pupil·les d'en Goku que, realment, tenia tantes ganes com ella de besar-la d'aquella manera que acabava d'anticipar-li amb contingut delit.

Van mirar-se als ulls abans de separar-se, perquè era la millor manera que tenien aleshores de recordar-se, amb determinada seguretat, aquell "t'estimo" que ambdós ja s'havien més que confessat.

.

En Follet Tortuga es mirava aquell matí la Xixi, que traginava amunt i avall tot nerviosa. Li havien dit que en Son Goku, després d'haver salvat l'univers de nou, tornava ara a buscar les Boles de Drac. Tot i que la dona no semblava haver-se quedat tranquil·la del tot.

En aquell moment preparava el te del matí, mentre remugava en veu baixa. Hi havia una preocupació que se la menjava per dins: 'Per què s'havien mostrat tots tan nerviosos; en dir-li que en Goku tornava a voltar pel món sol, a la recerca de les _ditxoses_ esferes?'

Va intentar tranquil·litzar-se. Li ho havia dit el seu pare: 'Necessitaven la màgia de les boles, per ressuscitar tota la gent que en Cèl·lula pogués arribar a matar fins al moment que fos vençut'. No podien no buscar-les.

– I per què no hi has anat tu a buscar les Boles de Drac, eh, Iamxa? – va qüestionar acusadorament l'antic bandit, que acabava de llançar-se amb esgotament a sobre d'una cadira. Semblava haver baixat els braços pel que feia el dur entrenament que, al principi, s'havia proposat. – No veig pas que et preparis per lluitar contra aquell monstre.

– No hi podria fer res igualment – va protestar l'humà – No sóc extraterrestre jo – va finalitzar amb recança. 'Què més li agradaria que ser útil i fer-hi alguna cosa'. Tornar a aquells temps en què, davant d'una amenaça, encara podia pretendre ajudar en quelcom.

– No discutiu, home – va intentar tranquil·litzar-los en Follet Tortuga – Al cap i a la fi aquell parell no poden estar més d'un dia per trobar les 7 boles.

Havia patinat. Del tot.

– Aquell parell? – va preguntar la muller d'en Goku amb lleugera sospita, mentre la frase anava i venia al seu cap. – Qui són aquell parell? Amb qui ha anat a buscar les Boles de Drac el MEU Goku? – va intentar esbrinar amb aire acusador.

– Bé, Xixi – va dubtar llavors el mestre Mutenroshi – En Krilín... ja saps que són amics des de sempre i és clar... nosaltres...

– No m'ho crec – va creuar-se de braços ella en mirar la reacció d'espant que també havien tingut en Iamxa i en Puar. Fins i tot l'Ulong, que havia estat tota aquella estona mandrejant al pis de dalt, havia baixat les escales amb aquella cara. 'Feien cara d'estar-ne amagant alguna'. Cara de culpa. De remordiment. – És aquella desvergonyida, oi, la què acompanyava el meu marit?! – va cridar a només un sol centímetre d'un ara titubejant Follet Tortuga – Què pretén, eh, prendre-me'l?! No li ho permetré! M'escolteu?! – va posar-se tan furiosa que, fins i tot, va brillar en ella aquella tèbia energia que havia tingut de jove.

Se sentia fora dels seus cabals. 'No permetria que en Goku l'enganyés'. Ella que ho havia donat tot per ell. 'Ella no es quedaria sola'. No seria una dona abandonada.

Petés el que petés.

– Només intenta pujar-li la moral, Xixi, escolta... – va intentar raonar en va l'antic mestre d'arts marcials. Probablement era aquella la única situació en la què no se li acudiria intentar tocar una dona – En Pineau, segur que el recordes, va morir... va ser un cop terrible per la pobre noia... i ella... ells... – 'Per kami: s'estava ficant en terreny pantanós, molt pantanós'. – ... s'aprecien... com amics, això s'aprecien com amics – va intentar suavitzar la situació – És normal que en Goku vulgui fer-li costat.

'Fer-li costat'.

Va trontollar com si s'anés a desmaiar del disgust i després va posar-se a plorar. De ràbia. Primer histèricament, més tard amb ganes de fer volar pels aires tota aquella casa. 'Però clar, ella no podia... perquè ella era només una humana... no com la maleïda fulana saiyajin'. – És una fresca! – va exclamar donant un cop de porta en sortir de la petita casa on es trobaven – Una fresca que no s'endurà el meu marit enlloc! No se'l quedarà!

En Iamxa va sortir al darrera, intentant aturar-la. 'Igualment, sense un radar ni la capacitat de notar-los el ki, no podria trobar-los: – Xixi, on vas? Queda't! – va demanar-li des de la porta, tot i que va témer posar-se-li davant per si acabava rebent. 'Ell que no en tenia cap culpa'. Encara que sí l'entenia una mica: A ell també l'havien deixat pel condemnat príncep dels saiyajins. – No els trobaràs ara.

– No els vull trobar! – va girar-se enrabiada – Acabo de caure en què l'idiota d'en Goku es va deixar una de les boles, la primera que va trobar, a casa... Tard o d'hora hauran de venir... els dos... o ell sol... tant m'és. Aquesta vegada en Son Goku m'haurà d'escoltar... – va continuar pujant cada vegada més la veu – Haurà d'escoltar a la seva esposa, d'una vegada i per totes!

Van deixar-la marxar, amb la mateixa aeronau amb què havia arribat el dia abans.

– Per què no has fet res per aturar-la? – va preguntar-li en Puar preocupat.

– Què hi podia fer? – va baixar els braços en Iamxa – Aquestes coses poden no ser culpa de ningú però fan mal, Puar – va explicar, tot i que ell sí continuava creient que havia trencat amb la Bulma per culpa d'un psicòpata que ni tan sols havia estimat mai la seva ex-xicota. Almenys era així tal i com ho veia des del moment en què havia sabut que la científica estava embarassada d'un altre – Pobre Xixi...

– En Krilín creu que es podria haver evitat – va parlar aleshores seriós en Follet Tortuga – Crec que ell i la Bulma pensen que no hauríem d'haver deixat que l'ingenu d'en Goku es casés... no en aquell llavors. No sense saber què havia promès.

En Iamxa va exhalar aire. – I com podíem saber nosaltres que això passaria? – 'Ell no pensava exactament com els seus amics'. – La Xixi era una noia ben maca de joveneta... I en Goku... Bé, suposo que fins i tot la Bulma se n'hi hagués anat en aquell torneig – va reconèixer amb recança – Però tots vam coincidir en què, per ser ell, despistat, ingenu,... ¿El recordeu, oi? Tots vam pensar que tenia molta sort. La veritat no vull ni saber perquè aleshores la única que mig s'hi oposava era la Bulma – va bufar – Prefereixo viure amb el dubte, nois.

En Puar va posar-li una de les manetes sobre l'espatlla. 'No ho deia mai a ningú, no obertament, però en Iamxa encara estava molt dolgut per com havia acabat la seva història amb la filla de Corporació Capsula'.

En Follet Tortuga va guardar silenci. 'L'únic que s'havia repetit sobre l'assumpte, al llarg de tot aquell temps, era que un matrimoni era un matrimoni; i que gràcies a en Gohan la Terra seguia sencera'. Eren motius més que suficients per pensar que el casament d'en Son Goku i la Xixi havia estat, en certa manera, crucial.

Després de la mort d'en Pineau, no obstant, s'havia adonat amb total claredat de tota aquella culpa que guardava dins seu en Krilín. 'El penediment que la Bulma compartia'. Tot allò era perquè, en veritat, en Goku sí mirava aquella jove saiyajin com si fos una part important del què ell era ara.

En Iamxa va comprendre aquell instant de reflexió: – No us penseu que odio la Nasu, eh?. Potser sí l'idiota d'en Vegeta... però encara que em rebenti la manera de ser d'ella, comprenc perquè en Goku s'hi ha pogut fixar...

'Només que em resisteixo a pensar que és per una cosa semblant que vaig perdre la Bulma', va acabar la frase amb el pensament... negant-se a dir-la en veu alta de forma tan desacomplexada. Ell ja tenia altres xicotes, havia tingut molt èxit amb les dones des de què era a ciutat. 'No necessitava res més'.

Encara que, a vegades, no li feia res pensar en com seria tot... com succeirien les coses si els dos germans no haguessin mai aterrat a la Terra...

Va saber que era una tonteria fins i tot imaginar-s'ho. Des del moment en què havien conegut a en Son Goku, la futura arribada dels guerrers de l'espai a aquell planeta, havia quedat marcada a foc... predestinada en algun instant incert del que, aleshores, tot just era l'avenir de l'època que vivien. 'Només havia estat qüestió de temps'.

'No s'imaginava com algú tan noble, tan absolutament bona persona com en Son Goku, aconseguiria – en aquell cas – trencar amb la seva pròpia paraula'.

¿Estava condemnat aquell que sempre se'n sortia, en tots i cadascun dels reptes que es proposava, a fracassar en una cosa tan mundana com l'amor?

Va girar la cara a en Puar, que el mirava encuriosit ara. 'Bon un era ell per parlar de fracassos i amor'. Encara que tingués alguna novieta a ciutat, mai res havia tornat a ser igual des de què en Vegeta havia entrat a aquella casa... i s'hi havia quedat.

.

Va volar en direcció al palau de Kamisama amb la idea d'entrar immediatament a la sala de l'esperit del temps. Tots ho havien fet ja dues vegades, excepte en Goku i el seu fill que n'havien rebutjat la possibilitat.

Només quedava ella.

Gairebé se sentia estranya en haver-se separat d'en Son Goku. Encara que fos per entrenar, per fer allò que més motivava a un guerrer de l'espai. 'A ella també la movia aquella passió interna per la lluita, és clar'. Només que havia estat com una estranya pausa en la seva vida el poder abraçar-lo sense més. 'Sense haver-se'n d'acomiadar després'. Perquè el que s'havien dit no era, aquest cop, un adéu. Era _un_ _fins aviat_.

Ell seria allà fora quan ella en sortís.

– Nasu! – va exclamar en Krilín quan va veure-la, va mirar al seu voltant de seguida i va adonar-se que en Trunks i en Son Gohan també eren allà. Hi havia en Cor Petit, creuat de braços en aquell moment, observant el què fos que hagués estat dient en Dende fins aleshores.

– Tot bé? – va preguntar sentint-se, de cop i volta, estranya davant de tots i cadascun dels amics _d'ell_. 'Davant del fill d'en Goku'.

– En Dende diu que no podrem ressuscitar... hi hem donat moltes voltes però no n'hi ha més – va ser en Krilín el primer en parlar – Només en Gohan, en Trunks i tu podríeu tornar del més enllà si en Cèl·lula us matés, els que ja hem mort, hauríem de quedar-nos-hi –. 'Se'l veia trist'. Desmotivat.

Va pensar en allò que deia sempre ell: 'No volia morir sense haver format una família i haver tingut fills'. Sense haver trobat un amor.

– Oh – va ser però l'únic que va poder exterioritzar. 'Va pensar immediatament que aquella norma incloïa a en Son Goku i... sí també a aquell namekià que s'havia apropat ara sense l'aparent intenció de pronunciar-se al respecte d'aquella notícia'. – Vaja...

– Véns per entrar a la sala, oi? – va preguntar-li solament en Cor Petit, que era allà davant, tot dret i que l'observava amb aquell rastre d'amistat que es tenien. 'La posava ara nerviosa que realment ell pogués endevinar més del que ella deia'. ¿Per què li molestava que en Cor Petit sabés que, en ple exercici d'intimitat, havia passat les darreres hores d'aquell llarg dia amb en Son Goku, enganxada al seu alè?

Probablement perquè l'incomodava que algú pogués saber que ella, la princesa dels saiyajins, la tossuda germana d'en Vegeta, era capaç de fer l'amor d'aquella manera, d'estimar sense tabús. D'estar tan enamorada d'un sol home.

El nivell de confiança que havien adquirit amb en Cor Petit s'havia tornat, en aquell moment, lleugerament incòmode. 'No per res, és clar: però – a la sala de l'esperit del temps – la Nasu havia tingut la sensació que el namekià tenia la capacitat extraordinària de conèixer-la... d'endevinar-li del tot les inquietuds... i conèixer-la ara mateix volia dir endevinar-li totes i cadascuna d'aquelles debilitats inconfessables'.

Va sentir-se força estúpida. Ell no li llegiria el pensament. I li queia bé.

Era tan semblant a ella, que també era el membre d'aquella colla amb qui més podia sentir-se identificada. 'L'amor a en Son Goku era una emoció diferent'.

Finalment va assentir: – Sí, vinc a acabar l'entrenament que vaig deixar a mitges a la sala.

'En Cor Petit era l'únic que sabia que allò volia dir que ho intentaria: intentaria assolir el límit... comprovar si ella també podia ser un superguerrer'. Tenia l'energia i la força necessària per fer-ho, n'estava segur. 'Encara que, en principi, assolís – per començar – un nivell de base'.

Havia millorat moltíssim en tot aquell temps. Enrere havien quedat els anys sense entrenar al planeta d'en Pineau. 'Va sentir una punxada al pit en pensar-hi, en Son Goku, que la feia sentir forta i capaç de tot, havia aplacat aquell dolor que encara duia amortit al pit'.

En Cor Petit que, encara que no li llegís el pensament, no deixava de saber en què havia consistit aquella escapada amb en Son Goku; va observar-la dirigir-se a la sala amb un gest de comprensió. 'Aquella tossuda saiyajin ho aconseguiria'.

¿Què podia impedir-ho?

– Sort! – va murmurar prou fluix perquè passés desapercebut fins i tot per l'oïda saiyan d'ella.

La Nasu no l'havia escoltat però sí sabia què havia de dir-li. 'Hagués resultat fins i tot estrany que no ho fes': – Quan surti t'hauré superat, ja veuràs – Era només una declaració d'intencions. Però en Cor Petit també sabia que era el motiu pel qual en Son Goku n'estava tant d'ella...

Quan ella ja era dins, el to pausat d'en Popo va cridar-li l'atenció: – És determinada.

En Cor Petit es preguntava ara per què el sempre lleial servent insistia en aquella qüestió.

– Ho sé – va dir secament

Els altres ja havien tornat als respectius estudis i entrenaments. Tothom estava distret.

– Ara entenc perquè en Totpoderós temia que aquella part del seu ser t'afectés a tu més que a ell mateix...

No tenia ni idea del què li parlava. No en tenia ni idea perquè s'havia escarrassat a no escoltar-se la veu d'en Totpoderós quan, des del seu interior, havia intentat que comencés a fer-se'n a la idea. 'Li havia enviat prou senyals per a què algú tan intel·ligent com en Cor Petit, hores d'ara ja ho sabés'.

– L'ull de l'home savi es cega quan el seu destí truca a la porta – va dir per primera vegada aquella frase que, malauradament, hauria de repetir vàries vegades abans que fos escoltada com s'esperava. En Totpoderós dins del cos i l'ànima d'en Cor Petit va somriure en escoltar-la. 'Havia intentat fer-li veure feia ja temps'.

Els records d'en Kamisama en aquella muntanya, observant aquell humà d'aparent feblesa i de sorprenent màgia, van rebotar-li amb claredat a la ment. 'Va quasi molestar-se en haver de reconèixer que ho havia sabut des de què s'hi havia fusionat: Els records de l'antic Déu de la Terra ja havien dut implícits aquella altra absurda unió'.

Sí que, potser, era per això que a en Totpoderós sempre li havia estat fàcil comprendre els sentiments humans. 'Qui sap si havia estat decisiu per a què després l'acceptessin com a tal; tot havia passat, al cap i a la fi, en aquell passat llunyà que a en Cor Petit resultava tan estrany'. Era un temps que, hores d'ara, no sentia ni remotament seu.

No veia, però, perquè _allò_ l'havia de preocupar de cap altra forma.

– Au va... – va respondre inconforme el que una vegada s'havia considerat fill de Satanàs – Calla, Popo. Calleu els dos –. Va remugar sabent que el seu interior es mostrava en rebel·lia amb ell mateix.

Ho repetiria tantes vegades com fes falta.

.

Va entrar a casa amb la immediatesa del seu canvi de lloc instantani. 'Havia deixat la bola de drac sobre la taula de la cuina'. I tot i així per més que remenés calaixos i fes anar amunt i avall cortines i portes, no trobava l'esfera.

¿On seria la Xixi? La casa estava totalment en calma. Com si fes dies que no hi visqués ningú.

Va exasperar-se un instant, abans de recordar que duia el radar a la mà. 'Només havia d'activar-lo per saber on parava la Bola de Drac'.

– No pot ser... – va murmurar després de comprovar-ho un parell de cops. 'La bola màgica no era a casa. El senyal de l'esfera era bosc enllà, prop d'on ell havia tingut el costum de pescar, feia ja força temps'. Va quedar-se un moment parat.

– Xixi... – '¿Què hi feia ella allà si no podia volar i aquella zona estava plena de precipicis i camins que envoltaven l'agrest riu?'.

Va posar-se els dos dits al front, per notar-ne el ki i treure-la d'allà.

.

.

La Nasu va passar els primers dies a la sala, el que només eren minuts a l'exterior, entrenant amb ímpetu. Era el primer que havia fet només entrar-hi, encara que la roba que li havia deixat la Bulma no fos pas la més adequada per aquella esforçada preparació.

Pensava sovint en el Son Goku, en el seu tacte, el seu somriure i aquelles paraules que tant l'havien colpit. 'Oh, Déu, adorava aquell home i la seva sinceritat'.

– _I llavors vas arribar tu – li havia xiuxiuejat a cau d'orella – ... I va arribar Nàmek... i en aquell viatge vaig pensar que tot podia acabar-se... però me n'hagués anat amb el record d'una dona tossuda, determinada a defensar la memòria del seu poble, menys freda del què s'escarrassava a aparentar... –. _El poder d'aquelles paraules, del sentiment que ell li havia confessat tenir dins, li donava encara més forces per entrenar. 'Per millorar'. Per no ser mai més una damisel·la indefensa.

– Goku... – va murmurar llançant-se un atac a si mateixa per tal d'esquivar-lo i aconseguir millorar en agilitat i rapidesa. 'Havia també d'aplicar-se, d'una vegada per totes, amb les tècniques'. Fins llavors l'únic que havia fet en batalla era deixar anar cops d'energia, rajos desesperats, més o menys premeditats, a l'adversari.

Havia de practicar el domini complet de tot aquell poder; el do que la seva raça li havia donat pel sol fet de pertànyer-hi.

– Llamp destructor! – va cridar amb totes les seves forces aquell mateix capvespre. Encara que l'atac no va acabar de sortir-li com ella s'havia proposat. 'Hauria de practicar molt més _allò_', va pensar. Havia estat cavil·lant maneres de fer-se seves algunes tècniques, però també havia intentat encunyar-ne de noves. O almenys noves formes de fer el mateix mal que, d'altres com el seu germà i en Goku, aconseguien només en moure el canell o adjuntar les mans. 'Necessitava dominar també cadascun dels gestos que feien falta per colpejar a un adversari amb mortal contundència. Només així podria abastar l'objectiu següent: el seu propi límit'.

Va passar-se així setmanes senceres allà dins. I pensava, és clar, estar-s'hi tot l'any.

Se sentia tan en forma que no veia res que pogués impedir-li-ho.

.

.

– Xixi...

– No t'acostis, Son Goku – va advertir-li-ho ella que havia quedat atrapada entre un precipici i el rugit amenaçador d'un pterosaure, un gens simpàtic dinosaure volador.

Va observar-la fer, tot espantada i indignada, amb la bola de drac a les mans. '¿Què li havia passat pel cap per acostar-se a aquella zona?'. Ella mateixa deia sempre que no era gens segura. ¡Per Kami, si era ella la que sempre li deia que no havia d'apropar-hi en Gohan, en l'època en què aquest tan sols havia estat un marrec de pocs anys!'.

– Què pretenies? – va preguntar una vegada que havia aconseguit espantar l'animal d'una contundent demostració d'energia. Ella va defugir-ne el tacte i va girar-li l'esquena amb digna frustració.

– Ves-te'n.

– Xixi... – '¿Ella ja ho sabia?'. Havia cregut que podria esperar a parlar-ne després de la decisiva lluita contra en Cèl·lula.

– I a tu que més et dóna, eh? – va cridar, amb llàgrimes als ulls. 'Se sentia veritablement destrossada'. Encara que no pretenia només mostrar-li els seus sentiments, sinó que perseguia també que ell es quedés. Que no se n'anés enlloc. No, sense ella – Si aquest monstre se m'hagués cruspit... o millor si m'hagués tirat precipici avall... a tu només t'hagués importat la condemnada bola que m'hagués endut amb mi.

En Goku va observar-la amb absoluta culpabilitat. 'De fet només havia anat allà perquè ella duia l'esfera'. I era exactament el que la Xixi havia sabut: ell aniria a buscar-la si se'n duia la bola amb ella. Era l'única manera de cridar la seva maleïda atenció.

– Si penses abandonar-me, ja ho pots ben dir ara, Son Goku – va fer-se la forta.

.

.

¿Per què la gravetat d'aquella sala semblava haver augmentat increïblement els darrers dies? ¿Per què hi feia més calor de dia i més fred de nit?

La Nasu va repenjar-se a una de les columnes de l'edifici solitari d'aquella misteriosa habitació. Hi portava ja gairebé un mes i mig. I fins llavors no l'havien molestat tant les condicions difícils de la sala.

Va sospirar. 'Era normal... portava sis setmanes entrenant sense descans... només havia parat per menjar i dormir en periòdiques ocasions... i no havia respectat un horari concret'. Probablement hauria de començar a pensar en la seva salut. 'Si no es trobava bé, tampoc aconseguiria assolir l'estat que els homes supervivents de la seva raça ja havien superat feia temps'.

Ella, per ser una noia, no en seria menys. Tenia ja 33 anys i no pensava ser cap mena de dona indefensa. 'Per molt que a la Terra s'estilés'. L'incident amb en Broly i el detestable Paragus li havia fet veure que no podia renunciar a arribar a cap límit, i menys per respecte a una llegenda que ara mateix tenia la mateixa transcendència que la blancor d'aquella sala.

– Una mica de descans... – va demanar-se a ella mateixa. 'L'endemà, o al cap d'unes hores, com ho volgués dir, ja veuria les coses d'una altra manera'.

Va estirar-se al llit amb la sensació que dormiria durant moltes i moltes hores. I no obstant no en feia ni tres que descansava quan va aixecar-se amb l'estómac regirat.

Havia menjat arròs i pollastre les darreres dues setmanes. Al principi ho havia alternat amb els fideus i la vedella, però per algun motiu, havia decidit que la convencia més aquell altre menú: – No m'estranya que comencis a odiar el menjar d'aquí dins – va murmurar amb la mà al pit. – Merda!

Va aixecar-se amb feines. – Merda, merda, merda! – Acabava de treure-ho tot... fins a la darrera farineta, va pensar... – Quina merda de menjar! I quina merda de cuinera – Es va queixar amb retret a si mateixa. 'L'altra vegada ja havia cremat més d'una cosa, però fins llavors encara no s'havia intoxicat'.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Res, aquesta vegada, no és una gran explicació ;). Només que arriba l'agost i, amb ell, les vacances. Seré uns dies fora de casa sense Internet i, per això, després del capítol 32 puc trigar en actualitzar una mica més del compte.

Però tranquils, perquè el 32, serà un capítol enorme! I, a més, tornaré en 15 dies ;) Mentrestant, la pausa m'ajudarà a afrontar un gran final de saga Cèl·lula i ordenar idees per a la següent etapa de la història. Ja frisso! M'encantaria saber, a més, què en penseu de tot això que tramo. Us espero als reviews!


	33. Capítol 32 Demà pot ser per sempre

**Capítol 32. Demà pot ser per sempre**

Continuaven en aquell lloc recòndit de la muntanya Paos, vora d'un precipici i amb l'aigua del riu, constant i rebel, repicant amb insistència a les seves orelles. No massa lluny d'allà hi havia un salt d'aigua, un salt pel qual en Son Goku s'havia llançat moltes vegades amb el silvestre objectiu de portar un peix a taula.

Aquella havia estat la seva major contribució a la llar en temps de pau. La Xixi, és clar, sempre havia insistit en què havia de buscar un lloc de treball, un de formal, i portar diners a casa. Hi havia insistit tant que havia acabat prometent-li que ho faria, i que deixaria estudiar en Gohan, després del combat contra en Cèl·lula.

Però ja no podia mantenir aquella promesa. Ni aquella ni cap de les anteriors... encara que només n'hi hagués _una_ abans que es pogués considerar exactament com a tal.

Va esperar que ella, la Xixi, continués retraient-li el seu mal cap, la manera en com s'havia comportat sempre, a crits. Malgrat tot la Xixi, la nena que l'havia persuadit per tal de casar-s'hi, només li havia fet ara aquella condemnada pregunta.

I no cridava. 'No amb l'èmfasi de sempre'.

No podia fer res més, doncs, que sincerar-s'hi... respondre-li amb la veritat. 'Ja de res servia la vana excusa d'esperar a després del Joc d'en Cèl·lula per afrontar (així) la fi del seu matrimoni'. Quaranta - vuit hores havien estat suficients per adonar-se que no podia continuar negant-se l'amor incondicional que sentia des de feia anys.

'L'enamorament absolut amb què esperava compartir més que una vida en braços de la Nasu, la princesa saiyajin'. Aquella fèmina que representava tot el que ell mai havia volgut ser, que era una saiyan per sobre de tot, però que assegurava paradoxalment haver-se enamorat del seu jo més terrícola, d'en Son Goku que havia deixat en Kakarot enrere després d'un fort cop de cap en la infància.

– _Si penses abandonar-me, ja ho pots ben dir ara, Son Goku – s'havia fet la forta en desafiar-lo._ I ell havia estat tan ingenu de pensar, encara que fos per uns pocs segons d'esperança, que (ella) li estava donant l'oportunitat de ser un home lliure. 'No seria, és clar, exactament així'.

Ell va mirar-la amb aquella resposta que tan mal podia fer-li a la mirada i la Xixi va adonar-se llavors que res seria igual si permetia que en Son Goku respongués aleshores amb la més pura de les sinceritats. Va deixar de mostrar-s'hi desafiant, de reptar-lo amb la mirada i d'alçar la veu quan s'hi dirigia. Va deixar fins i tot de plorar.

Davant seu només va quedar una Xixi de veu apagada i mirada morta. 'Una Xixi que en Son Goku no havia vist mai'.

Va notar un nus a la gola en intentar parlar de nou. Per la seva banda en Son Goku encara s'enfrontava a si mateix per explicar-li, de la millor manera possible, aquell sentiment que tant l'havia turmentat fins feia tan sols unes hores: 'la Nasu havia tornat a estar ara als seus braços i, per més que s'hagués compromès (fins i tot amb ell mateix) a ser un bon marit després del combat contra en Cèl·lula, en Goku no tenia esma per complir cap més promesa'. Ho havia intentat.

'Per Kami, que ho havia intentat'. Però a cada pas de resignació que intentava donar en el seu matrimoni, apareixia un record, una imatge fugaç o una rialla clavada en la més fonda part del seu cervell d'home. I com a home estimava fins a la bogeria, sense maldats ni falsedats de cap tipus, la saiyan de cabell llarg i mirada intensa.

– Ho sento, Xixi... – va començar a parlar abans que ella tingués una noció clara del què havia d'expressar per retenir-lo al seu costat – Jo...

– Tu mai vas voler fer-me mal... – va acabar la frase ella amb un punt d'ironia desangelada que el desconcertava. 'No l'havia vist mai així'. – El bo i el sant d'en Goku – va quasi riure amb una mena de to que va fins i tot espantar-lo – Com podria voler fer mal a ningú, l'heroi de la Terra?!

– Xixi... – Va posar-se completament seriós. La veia absolutament destrossada i amb un punt d'acceptació dolguda que no sabia on els podia arribar a dur. La seva esposa, la mare del seu fill, tenia la mirada posada ara més enllà de l'horitzó, no ben bé enlloc. – Escolta'm, si us plau – 'Ell, a qui tant li havia costat entendre certes coses, com podia (ell mateix) afrontar una cosa així?'. Va maleir-se els ossos per la incapacitat manifesta de resoldre-ho tot sense danyar més aquella dona. 'Sempre seria la mare del seu fill gran, d'en Son Gohan'. Ningú li trauria el respecte que sentia cap a ella per això.

La Xixi, incomprensiblement, va donar dos passos cap al barranc proper. 'Espantant-lo encara més'. Podia volar i agafar-la d'una revolada. Però intentava no empitjorar la tensa situació en què es trobaven. 'No volia que ella l'odiés, No volia que ningú l'odiés, maleït sia', va pensar amb recança cap a si mateix.

'Havia cregut que, pel simple fet d'estimar la Nasu de forma sincera i meravellosament compartida, ja res podia impedir que aquest amor es realitzés'.

Fins i tot havia imaginat, tontament, que la Xixi (és clar) l'escridassaria, el faria fora de casa, i li tiraria tot el que trobés pel cap... però que amb el temps ho entendria.

Segurament s'havia equivocat. No semblava aleshores que ella l'hagués de perdonar. La tenia davant i no aparentava pas estar en condicions de comprendre'n els sentiments. La Xixi no ho entendria, ni llavors ni probablement mai.

Va veure rancor a les seves pupil·les i va reflexionar amb pesar que mai l'havia mirat amb atenció, no ho havia fet amb prou cura... com sí havia contemplat la Nasu en hores ja passades. 'Era la primera vegada que s'adonava que la Xixi també tenia els ulls fosquíssims... tan foscos que, només de ben a prop, podies distingir-hi el to marró'.

Havia estat un terrible marit. Era _això_ l'amor. Ara ho sabia. Estar-ne enamorat hagués estat observar tots i cadascun d'aquells detalls superflus i sense importància que de la Nasu se sabia de memòria. Hi portava 10 anys casat, i tot just s'adonava d'allò llavors... dels tocs marrons als ulls de la Xixi; i tot perquè el seu odi (el d'ella) l'obligava ara a mirar-la amb atenció, amb el lleuger temor de veure-la cometre una bestiesa.

Només la mirava atentament ara perquè era la mare d'en Son Gohan. 'La dona davant de la qual intentava trencar la seva primera promesa'. ¿Com havien pogut arribar fins aquell extrem?

Hauria d'haver-hi posat fi molt abans. 'D'haver-ne parlat feia anys'.

– Què faries si em tirés? – va amenaçar-lo sense embuts al final d'un llarg silenci. – Si fossis vidu ja no hauries de renunciar a ella.

– No... no hi... – va haver-se de dir mentalment que no era el moment per dir-li així que no hi pensava... no podia ni volia renunciar-hi. La Xixi, però, era intel·ligent i estava ofuscada.

– No n'estaria tan segur... – La dona va deixar, ara sí, escapar unes llàgrimes d'impotència. – Només em fa por no matar-me en caure daltabaix... maleïts entrenaments d'arts marcials... condemnades hores perdudes en fer-me més i més forta per desafiar-te a tu. – Va mirar cap al fons del riu que corria sota dels precipicis: – Suposo que cauria a l'aigua... viva... i que tu em recolliries... – va acceptar – Hauré d'esperar que aparegui un d'aquells monstres que et persegueix, no? – La Xixi pensava, així, amb els androides dels quals l'havien estat amagant a ell quan estava malalt. – Qualsevol dels monstres que t'odia estaria encantat _de fer-ho_, sense saber que en realitat et fa un favor.

– No diguis tonteries! – En Goku no havia cridat mai a la Xixi. No s'hi havia dirigit mai d'aquella manera. 'Però no pensava continuar escoltant totes aquelles bestieses de boca de la mare d'en Son Gohan'. Ella no era així!. La dona que coneixia no volia _allò_ que deia. Va controlar-se el to per continuar-li parlant, per intentar de nou mantenir la calma de la situació: – No Xixi, ho sé, et conec... no ho vols fer... – va reiterar amb severitat en la veu, però en un nou to suau. D'una manera que tampoc li havia parlat mai. 'N'estava segur, ella no volia pas fer res del què deia, només se sentia acorralada, sense sortida, només es negava a renunciar-hi: i en Son Goku sí per algun motiu sabia que, una dona lluitadora com ella, no es tiraria perquè sí de cap barranc, era per allò que (amb matrimoni o sense) encara els unia: en Son Gohan'.

Estava, a més, segur que no ho faria perquè era una dona obstinada. 'Per això l'havia respectat sempre'. No era en absolut algú que necessités saltar d'enlloc per resoldre res. Aquella dona adorava el seu fill. I havia tirat endavant sempre malgrat tot.

I aquell _malgrat tot_ incloïa especialment totes les vegades que _ell _no havia estat allà.

Va donar un pas més cap al precipici. I ell va reafirmar-se en la seva convicció: – No, Xixi... no ho vols fer – va assegurar-li de nou.

– I què faré sense tu, eh? – va desafiar-lo amb els ulls entelats – Què faré?

Va adonar-se de les esgarrapades que ella duia al braç. 'Se les havia fet en anar fins allà'. ¿En què havia estat pensant ella per fer-se mal en pujar aquelles muntanyes? Sabia que era perfectament capaç de pujar-hi sense cap tipus de rascada.

– Xixi... – va pensar en raonar-hi. Encara que alguna cosa l'aturava ara.

Se sentia completament horroritzat. Espantat d'ell mateix. '¿En què s'havia convertit? ¿Seria tan egoista de destrossar aquella dona... d'acabar fent mal a en Son Gohan?'.

Va somriure amb irònic sentiment de culpa. 'Havia estat tan estúpid de pensar que només per l'estupidesa de pujar al núvol Kinton, aquell amor no tenia res de malvat'. S'havia cregut que el que donaria a la Xixi no seria, en efecte, una notícia terrible enverinada d'egoisme.

De no haver pogut salvar el món en algun moment, probablement s'hagués odiat menys, que llavors.

La visceral resposta de la Xixi a les seves (vanes) esperances, l'havia destrossat.

– És culpa meva – va provar de dir la Xixi en el moment en què va adonar-se que havia aconseguit que el penediment fos present a la mirada d'en Goku. – No sóc prou bona...

Ella va restar a l'expectativa d'una reacció positiva del seu marit, ell va sentir-se tocat de nou... i, aquesta vegada, enfonsat.

– Ho sento – va ser l'únic que en Goku va poder dir, encara amb els moments compartits amb la Nasu a la ment. 'Aquest cop, però, les imatges d'ambdues pells, dels seus instants junts, el feien cremar per dins... amb un intens sentiment de culpa'. Ell no volia fer mal a ningú. 'No a la Xixi, que ara estava en un estat en què ell no l'havia vist mai'. – Mai vaig voler fer-te mal – va reiterar.

Va apropar-s'hi, intentant consolar-la. 'Fer-la reaccionar d'alguna manera'.

I, malgrat tot, la desolació de la Xixi; el control pensat, però amb vacil·lacions de la seva consternació, va donar pas a l'ira de sentir-se burlada.

No només l'enganyava sinó que la convertia en una estúpida nina de fira.

– Ja... mai m'has volgut fer mal, oi? – va insistir amb rancor – Però mai t'has preocupat tampoc el més mínim per mi... per la teva família, Son Goku! T'has passat la vida salvant el món, salvant els teus amics, vas arribar a morir, i vas tornar i vas lluitar... i et vas passar tot un condemnat any entrenant vés a saber en quin infecte planeta... i ara em surts amb què mai m'has volgut fer mal? – va posar-se a riure descontroladament. De manera que va acabar barrejant aquella dolorosa rialla amb els plors que ja no podia evitar - ¿I jo, Goku? ¿Quan pensaves dir-me que ja no et feia falta que m'esperés com una absurda a casa, eh? ¿Quan pensaves dir-me que prescindies dels meus serveis com a cuinera i criada ocasional?

Ell es mantenia callat sense saber què dir. 'Havia pensat alguna vegada que la Xixi, de voler, tenia tot el dret de retreure-li tot allò algun dia'. Però es negava a creure's que estigués passant en aquell moment... i per l'amor d'una altra dona.

No era el que el món esperava d'en Son Goku. 'No era el que la Xixi hagués esperat mai de l'ingenu noi amb el què s'havia casat'.

I tampoc estava ja en les seves mans vèncer en Cèl·lula. Potser, de fet, estava a punt de desenganyar-los a tots.

Potser no era la solució a tot... potser bàsicament n'era el problema.

– I ara em deixes – va continuar sense fre ja la Xixi – Per una meuca del teu planeta saiyajin dels dallonses!

– No li diguis meuca... si us plau, Xixi – va pregar-li apesarat. 'La Nasu no en tenia la culpa'. La Nasu era decidida i fascinant. I ell era l'únic culpable d'estar-ne enganxat fins al punt de plantejar-se trencar amb la seva promesa de matrimoni. De totes maneres només calia veure'ls ara, ¿on els conduïen aquells retrets?.

– No... no diré meuca a aquesta fulana, Goku. Però no ha estat ella qui t'ha esperat sempre... en cada batalla, la vegada que vas morir, la que no vas tornar... els tres anys que hi eres només per menjar i dormir perquè te'ls passaves entrenant amb el nostre fill i ... ¡Oh Goku! Fins i tot entrenar amb en Cor Petit t'omple més que estar amb mi... Però si t'hi has passat els últims anys entrenant sense parar! I quan ens vam casar, et volia matar! ¿És que no tens rancor per ningú tu? – va retraure-li, això sí, ja recuperant la força de sempre. Amb un to de veu sense contemplacions: – Només em guardes rancor a mi, oi?! És clar sóc la bruixa que va fer-te casar sense voler-ho... – va continuar pujant de volum les seves reclamacions.

– Xixi...

– No ho callis més, Goku. És això el que et diuen els delinqüents dels teus amics, eh? – va acusar-lo – Que és culpa meva perquè tu no sabies què era el matrimoni! És clar... desvergonyits... que sabran ells del què és casar-se... colla de perduts!

Va baixar el cap. 'Havia estat a punt de tornar a defensar la Nasu i els seus amics, però aviat havia comprès que la Xixi només es desfogava de tota la impotència que sentia'.

– Jo... – va intentar arreglar-li l'ànim en Goku. 'Però no era bo en situacions tan personals com aquelles... i no sabia què dir que no fos la veritat'. No servia per ensucrar la realitat. No havia mentit mai.

La mare d'en Son Gohan, per la seva banda, va observar-lo vacil·lar un instant. 'En realitat l'havia deixat tirada tantes vegades que no canviaria res si ell se n'anava'. Podia dir-li allò mateix i girar cua cap a casa. I malgrat tot no estava disposada a rendir-se. Havia dedicat massa hores d'insomni, massa anys de la seva vida a aquell home, com per donar-li via lliure en aquell moment.

– He sacrificat els millors anys de la meva vida per tu, Son Goku – va tornar a modular la veu, com si per fi intentés mantenir una conversa en to de pau – I et vas casar amb mi, recordes? Fins que la mort ens separi... No pots arribar ara tu i trencar amb una institució tan sagrada com la del matrimoni perquè sí.

'I el pitjor és que realment ho creia'. Havia estat educada amb aquella idea, instigada pels contes que la seva difunta mare li explicava de petita, i era incapaç de ser flexible al respecte.

El matrimoni, ho volgués ell o no, era per tota la vida. Sobretot un matrimoni com el seu, ell tenia la obligació moral de retornar-li tots aquells anys malgastats en esperar-lo, en preparar-li el dinar i confiar així en veure'l feliç.

En Goku va dubtar. 'Sí, en Krilín li havia dit exactament allò el dia del torneig en què s'havia compromès: que era per tota la vida'. Però la vida podia ser tan estranya...

– Estimo la Nasu – va decidir confessar. 'Havia de fer-li entendre què no volia enganyar-la més'. Que estava disposat a anar-se'n amb _ella_, amb la princesa saiyan... la dona que estimava.

– Ah sí? – va posar-se a la defensiva la Xixi, ja no donava més passos cap als precipicis perquè no havia tingut intenció de tirar-se en cap moment. Mai tindria valor per tirar-s'hi, ni per deixar-se morir. Mai mentre tingués el seu fill, el més sagrat de tot, al seu costat – I què li diràs a en Son Gohan?

Ara contenia les llàgrimes amb ràbia. En Goku no deia res, però la seva muller estava diposada a continuar parlant: – Tan poc t'importa?

– M'importa molt.

– I ho entendrà? Té només 9... – va corregir-se pensant en l'estúpida sala d'entrenament –... 10 anys. Tu et penses que és un home perquè entrena com tu, perquè pobret meu el portes amunt i avall amb aquella colla de delinqüents, però segueix sent un nen que necessita veure els seus pares junts!

L'amor propi de la Xixi, la seva determinació, no li permetria renunciar al seu marit així com així. 'Ella sí que lluitaria, a la fi, per una cosa important: pel seu lligam matrimonial'.

Va sentir-se alleujada en notar que en Son Goku, amb la vista perduda i el capcot, trigava _massa_ a respondre. 'Estava sortosament perdut en vés a saber quins pensaments confusos'. Per sort, l'home amb què s'havia casat, tenia encara molts dubtes d'aquells; dels que havia semblat tenir quan s'havien unit en matrimoni.

Al cap i a la fi, ¿què era el matrimoni per ell? L'únic del que estava segura era que recordava perfectament que, fos el que fos, era per tota la vida.

És clar que el que sí era per sempre era un fill. 'En Gohan l'unia a ell'. Lamentava en el fons mencionar el seu fill en aquella discussió però, ara per ara, era la seva millor arma.

'Si hi havia fills, el lligam era definitiu'. N'estava fortament convençuda.

.

.

Alguna cosa no anava bé. Ja no aconseguia entrenar en condicions. Un mes i mig després de la primera vegada que el menjar li havia regirat l'estómac, la Nasu estava convençuda que, per més que s'esforcés en continuar els seus exercicis, en comptes de millorar, empitjorava... a passos forçats. Sortia a entrenar cada dia amb el mateix ímpetu i ganes, descansava poc i menjava menys, però no havia tornat a estar a prop de convertir-se en superguerrer. Al contrari, estava segura d'haver caigut presa de la tensió de la sala. 'Ara mateix no li provocava malsons, però sí una gran sensació d'haver perdut la salut i el sentit comú... s'estava obsessionant amb aquell entrenament i no se'n sortia'.

Se sentia inútil. No se li acudia com podia escapar d'aquella sensació tan ferragosa que se li formava al pit, cada vegada que fracassava en la intenció de ser millor i les forces li fallaven.

Aquells tres mesos allà dins, el que equivalia només a hores fora, havien estat molt pitjors que tot l'any que s'hi havia passat entrenant amb en Cor Petit. Tenia la convicció que possiblement fos perquè estava sola. 'Era més dur'. Ara que... ¿des de quan necessitava ella a algú?. No entenia com podia sentir-se tan atabalada i falta de forces si no havia fet res d'extraordinari. 'No menjar quasi res i descansar poc entrava dins les coses que un saiyajin podia fer quan es concentrava en l'entrenament'.

Estava segura que en Vegeta o en Trunks haurien fet el mateix, i que cap d'ells hauria flaquejat d'aquella manera. 'Al cap i a la fi potser mai podria comparar-s'hi... ni que fos mínimament'.

¿Es rendiria?

Darrerament, a més, no parava de pensar en el Pineau. Encara que estava segura que la constant pluja de records que l'angoixava no era ara producte de la sala. 'Feia massa poc que l'havia perdut, que havia perdut el seu segon pare'.

Va saltar a l'aire per tal de volar i llançar una gran bola de foc contra el terra. Esperava que, com d'altres vegades, aquesta hi rebotés i pogués esquivar-la amb agilitat.

Però no va anar així: va llançar la bola, adonant-se que l'esforç la cansava molt més i en el moment d'esquivar-la va perdre del tot el sentit del què succeïa a la sala. Va sentir que perdia velocitat i altura, i quan va voler reaccionar, el cap va ballar-li.

L'últim que va sentir, abans de desmaiar-se, va ser una gran explosió.

.

.

– I bé...?! – va instigar la Xixi davant el silenci del seu marit – Què li diràs a en Son Gohan? – Sabia que encara que aconseguís retenir-lo, no canviaria en absolut aquella situació que sempre els havia acabat envoltant: ell continuaria capficat en _perseguir _monstres, i entrenar per fer-se més i més fort; i a aquelles alçades era ingenu pensar que pogués enamorar-se d'ella algun dia.

Una veu va alertar-la que era un error. 'Els dos serien infeliços així'. Però no estava disposada a enfonsar-se sola... no, en aquell fang en què s'havia convertit el seu matrimoni. 'Ell marxaria i tornaria, probablement en incomptables ocasions, com ho havia fet fins aleshores; però ella tindria la seguretat que, tard o d'hora, _aquella_ continuaria sent casa seva... que continuaria acudint a ella quan necessités menjar o roba'. Se sentia més que satisfeta amb aquell tracte.

¿O només s'enganyava? ¿Estava sacrificant-se de nou, però aquesta vegada per condemnar-lo a ell?

– Què en dius, Son Goku? Ens abandonaràs?

L'home va rendir-se. Desolat. 'No podia fer allò al seu fill'. La Xixi sabia que era massa noble per deixar-los... sobretot ara que ella li havia fet veure que si l'abandonava a ella, si prescindia d'ella a la seva vida, també estava apartant-ne el Son Gohan.

'Si ho feia, si els abandonava per seguir els seus instints, no seria més que un monstre egoista', va retreure's ell amb pesar.

– Xixi... – ¿Era correcte donar més voltes _a allò_?. La tristesa va envair-lo. I no recordava haver-se sentit trist abans, no d'aquella manera. En Son Goku va sentir-se, aleshores, immediatament furiós amb ell mateix. ¿En què s'havia convertit? ¿Per què continuava buscant excuses per sortir-se amb la seva en una situació així?. Tot el que ara havia de lamentar era que el destí del planeta continuava en joc. '¿Quin dret tenia ell a compadir-se per res més?'.

.

– Estàs bé, Cor Petit? – va demanar-li en Krilín que encara corria per allà quan el namekià, de cop i volta, va deixar els seus exercicis de meditació.

L'una vegada Totpoderós, no obstant, només va mirar cel enllà, més enllà d'aquella torre. No acabava d'entendre ben bé què li havia passat pel cap.

Però havia estat una sensació desagradable. 'Com un llampec que li havia esclatat al cap escampant males sensacions pel seu ésser'.

Esperava que no tingués res a veure amb el destí que correria el planeta en mans d'en Cèl·lula. Suposava que en Son Goku tenia un bon pla.

A en Totpoderós, que era dins seu, el preocupava veritablement el destí del planeta.

Faltaven encara tres dies pel combat i, malgrat tot, cada vegada la pressió era major. 'Ara sabien que si algun d'ells moria, no podria ressuscitar'.

No la majoria, almenys.

.

Va observar-se en aquell mirall, davant del qual s'havia tallat els cabells una vegada. Es notava lleugerament canviada.

– Com pot ser possible que m'hagi engreixat? – va tocar-se els malucs amb alguna cosa més que sorpresa. 'A sobre de no estar millorant gens, havia deixat que el menjar l'engreixés'. No era res de l'altre món. Només un parell de quilograms, potser. Però no ho entenia. 'Si pràcticament no menjava del fàstic que li feia el que hi havia allà dins, com podia estar posant-se així?'. Fins i tot es notava els pits inflats.

– Aviat seré una saiyajin vella i inservible – va remugar per ella en veu alta, sabent perfectament que allà dins no podia escoltar-la ningú – Se suposa que el nostre cos aguanta més... per combatre més anys... com me'l puc haver destrossat tant en tan poc temps? Podria menjar sense parar durant setmanes i no engreixar-me... i mira... ¡Condemnada sala!

Va marejar-se lleugerament en girar-se. Posant-se la mà al cap amb desesperació.

– Per Kami, ¿què em passa?

Va sentir-se emmalaltir per moments. 'Descansaria un moment, s'estiraria al llit, i després es trobaria millor'.

_I de sobte estava nua en aquell lloc tan proper a l'aigua. D'esquena. Ell la besava a la clavícula i la sostenia amb delicada calma de la cintura. L'havia girat quasi com si algun d'ells pogués trencar-se d'un moviment brusc. Res més lluny de la realitat. S'havien mirat als ulls i somrigut amb anticipació._

_Era una de les vegades en què, aquell matí, s'havien llevat amb el foc de l'altre al cos. Veia, quasi sentia, com l'altre besava un dels seus braços amb devoció, centímetre a centímetre. 'Podia haver-la fet saltar d'excitació només amb aquell gest'. _

_La brisa els acaronava mentre ella s'adonava, entre murmuris inconnexos i desitjos encara per complir, que fins i tot l'a vegades ingenuïtat mundana d'en Goku li resultava malaltissament suggerent. _

– _Ets bonica – Li havia dit. 'Bonica'. Era una paraula quasi ridícula als seus llavis. Massa suau, massa carregada de calma per un home que podia desprendre tota aquella energia amb una sola mirada. – He dit alguna cosa malament? _–_ Havia preguntat ell davant l'ara somriure d'ella. _

– _En absolut. – Cadascun dels seus músculs, cada mil·límetre de la seva pell a ella li suggeria una ràfega inacabable d'emocions. – Només és que sóc feliç – Li havia confessat sense més. _

_I semblava que aquella afirmació havia fet que ell perdés, en alguna banda de la seva consciència, el control pausat dels esdeveniments. L'havia subjectat en braços, per després tombar-la al terra... amb les cuixes encara subjectes al seu tors. _

_I s'havia acostat a ella de nou... d'aquella manera que ella no es cansaria de recordar. Pràcticament l'havia acariciat abans de deixar que el notés entrar del tot. Abans de sentir-lo dins seu amb tanta absoluta pulcritud que s'havia hagut de contenir per tal de seguir-lo ara al ritme lent en què ell es movia. _

_Recordava haver-lo vist tan perdut com ella, o fins i tot més, la primera vegada que ho havien fet. És clar que en feia quasi quatre anys d'allò i havien estat (aleshores) plens de remordiments. _

_Però, en aquell precís instant, en Son Goku no aparentava pas estar perdut en absolut. Al contrari... Era condemnadament suggestiu en cadascun dels seus passos, en seguir-se movent d'aquella maleïda manera, i en esmerar-se en ella. En cada racó conegut del seu cos._

Va llevar-se entre suors. 'Havia fet l'amor amb en Son Goku, havia fet l'amor amb en Son Goku...' Sí, és clar, quina novetat... i més d'una vegada. ¿Què l'angoixava tant d'aquell somni?

Era un record agradable.

En el somni l'havia tornat a notar amb claredat, el moment en què ell havia... – Oh Déu! No, no, no, no, no! – va aixecar-se d'una revolada del llit, un altre cop amb la ment dins la sala en què pretenia entrenar.

Va quasi entrebancar-se, malalta com se sentia, quan va tornar a entrar al bany on l'altra vegada havia deixat aquelles petites peces de roba que, fins llavors, havia estat embrutant un cop al mes. 'Des de què era a la Terra, la Bulma li havia ensenyat mètodes més còmodes de no tacar res... mentre tenia la menstruació'. Però el cert era que havia estat utilitzant aquelles velles tovalloletes allà dins: l'altra vegada, és clar.

'A l'estil saiyajin'. Tot ho havia fet a l'estil saiyan, va maleir-se els ossos. 'Fins i tot el quedar-se embarassada'.

No havia tingut la regla en tres mesos. No, mentre havia estat en aquella sala.

Va retrocedir i va tornar a deixar-se caure de nou al matalàs. Amb les mans al rostre.

– Em vull morir... – va repetir com per convèncer-se – Em vull morir, em vull morir, em vull morir...

Recordava exactament el moment en què la Bulma i ella havien parlat d'aquell assumpte, just després del naixement d'en Trunks.

– _Què prens? – Havia arrugat la Nasu el front en veure-la empassar-se una pastilla petita, en tenia un munt més de colors en una mena de recipient plastificat ple de capsuletes buides... allà on hi havien hagut les altres pastilles que, pel que semblava, ja s'havia pres – A vegades no entenc com els humans no us enverineu, menjant plàstics... _

_La Bulma va riure lleugerament. 'Era veritat que ella no era una gran cuinera i que la Nasu podia haver arribat a pensar que, a vegades, alguna de les carns que (només en casos excepcionals) cuinava, s'assemblaven força a un plàstic recremat'. Però la pastilla no era ben bé un aliment. _

– _No dona – li havia negat amb comprensió – Són pastilles anticonceptives. És per si les mosques... – La veritat era que llavors ella no comptava pas en tornar a tenir relacions amb en Vegeta. Però, per si de cas, no volia prendre riscos de nou. – Ja saps... vull dir que no voldria donar-li un germà a en Trunks... Ja vaig despistar-me prou l'altra vegada. _

– _Vols dir que això pot fer que no et quedis embarassada, encara que tu i ell...? – va instigar la Nasu; no gaire convençuda d'on les duia aquella xerrada sense pretensions a la què, almenys ella, no estava gens acostumada. _

_La Bulma va assentir. I llavors va observar la Nasu amb curiositat: _–_ No teníeu mètodes anticonceptius al planeta Vegeta?_

_Mai s'havia fet aquella pregunta. 'Era tan nena quan tot havia explotat pels aires'. Suposava que... 'No, no s'imaginava a les dones de la seva raça prenent pastilles diàriament, i molt menys fent que els homes es posessin...'. Va recordar que havia vist 'aquell plàstic' al bany de la dona que ara li parlava. En aquell cas, no obstant, havia estat fàcil d'endevinar perquè servia. _

_I també era fàcil d'endevinar perquè la Bulma feia anys que els tenia allà tirats. En aquell instant del passat, la Nasu havia rigut en imaginar la cara del seu germà en proposar-li... posar-se allò. _

_Aquell invent era un cant al fracàs amb en Vegeta. – Suposo que entenc perquè et prens pastilles – va acceptar sense més. _

_La Bulma li havia posat una mà a l'espatlla. I li havia somrigut còmplice. – Ja saps, si mai ho necessites... M'imagino el mètode saiyajin i jo de tu no el consideraria segur. Demanar a un bèstia d'aquells que es controli en ple... – va deixar escapar una riallada – Si amb els humans és pràcticament un suïcidi, no em vull imaginar amb un saiyan, ple de músculs i res al cap..._

I ella no li havia pas demanat res a... – Oh, Nasu... ets idiota!

Va voler ofegar-se amb el coixí. ¿Què en diria ell? '¿Com li ho diria?'.

Sí que era veritat que es trobarien en sortir de la sala. Tècnicament el seu embaràs no canviava res, perquè ell li havia dit ja que pretenia estar amb ella. 'Estarien junts'. ¿Tècnicament? 'Oh, Nasu, idiota, idiota, idiota... ¿I si decideix no dir-li-ho a la Xixi?'.

Va prémer el coixí contra el seu rostre amb més desesperació que convenciment. 'Passés el que passés amb ells, era massa aviat'.

Hi havia l'amenaça d'en Cèl·lula. El destí del planeta estava en joc... ¿podria ella fer-se a una banda i esperar que els altres anessin a trobar-se amb la mort?.

L'embaràs la convertia en una nosa. I potencialment l'allunyava del què amb tanta insistència s'havia proposat: arribar al límit de la seva força.

Va mirar al sostre incomptables minuts amb la ment en blanc.

– No! – va cridar de sobte quan una part d'ella semblava ja haver-se rendit – Això no està passant – va repetir-se mentalment – Jo he de continuar amb l'entrenament. És l'únic que importa... He de continuar...

Va aixecar-se amb forces renovades. Probablement només producte del seu sobtat convenciment. Entrenaria, no renunciaria a allò. No podia renunciar-hi.

No es convertiria en un moble que poguessin deixar tirat en qualsevol lloc, mentre ells s'enfrontaven a en Cèl·lula.

– Pots estar malalta... pot ser conseqüència de l'esforç, Nasu – va negar-se les seves pròpies suposicions, la gestació inesperada que havia donat per segura fins llavors: – No ha de perquè ser un embaràs. Només estàs estressada. I probablement t'has engreixat perquè... ja no tens 20 anys, Nasu. És clar que el cos et canvia!

Va lligar-se el cabell en una cua de costat i va tornar allà fora. 'Hi deixaria la pell si feia falta'.

.

– Tu eres al casament dels meus pares, Krilín? – va demanar de cop i volta en Gohan, que havia estat donant voltes a allò. Va veure com ara l'amic del seu pare assentia pensatiu. Seriós. Massa seriós per estar davant d'una pregunta tan trivial. – Com va ser?

– Bé – va gosar respondre en Krilín, tot i no estar gaire segur d'estar fent bé – Un casament normal suposo. En realitat van fer-ho molt més formal després, quan ja no hi érem. A casa del teu avi... Tot i que no és gaire habitual comprometre's en un torneig d'arts marcials... però... – No sabia ben bé què dir.

– La mare diu que es coneixien de petits. – Ningú podia negar que fos veritat. Tot i que en Krilín s'adonava que la Xixi havia edulcorat la realitat; una realitat que potser als seus ulls, ja que era la història que l'unia al seu marit, sí que era, fins i tot, romàntica: – En devien estar molt, no? L'un de l'altre, vull dir. La mare també diu que eren molt joves quan van casar-se.

– En realitat – va vacil·lar l'amic d'en Goku – Sí que n'eren de joves... – va acceptar.

En Son Gohan va somriure satisfet.

– Saps? Quan el pare no va tornar després de Nàmek... crec que hi estava enfadat... almenys una mica... – parlava amb aire sincer però innocent – Pensava que havia d'estar-ne molt poc de la mare per escollir estar tant temps fora de casa. La mama patia molt... Suposo que era un nen estúpid... – I tot i que aparentava ser la reflexió d'un nen que idealitza la història dels seus pares, la següent afirmació va desconcertar a en Krilín: – És clar que n'està. Al cap i a la fi, el pare estima a tothom...

¿Que no estaven parlant de la Xixi? No era ben bé allà on semblava que anava la conversa, sobretot quan en Gohan havia recordat el patir de la seva mare.

– És clar – Només va encertar a acordar. – El teu pare té un cor molt gran.

'L'antic company d'en Goku, aquell amb qui l'heroi havia entrenat de petit, només esperava que aquell cor no s'acabés trencant'.

Era, potser en tot el planeta, qui menys s'ho mereixia.

En Gohan va mirar-se'l aleshores com si comprengués més coses de les que deia: – Krilín – va interrompre-li els pensaments – A Nàmek... la Nasu... va prometre-li que s'encarregaria de mi, oi?

'Era una resposta que en Krilín coneixia però no s'atrevia a explicar, no a en Son Gohan'. Les converses que havia tingut amb ella a Nàmek, li venien (ara) a la ment. 'Havia estat molt decidida a protegir aquell nen... per en Goku, és clar'.

En Gohan, però, va acabar de parlar amb confiança: – Ella l'estima. Ho vaig veure quan va intentar salvar-lo de l'A-19. Quan estava tenint l'atac de cor... Sí, ella n'està molt pendent del meu pare. Tu també t'hi has fixat, oi?

– Gohan...

.

– Què en dius? – va creuar-se de braços ella – Abandonaràs el teu fill per aquella donota? – La mirada d'en Son Goku reflectia la decisió que ell acabava de prendre. 'Se sentia destrossat'. Desolat.

'Havia cregut que podria fer-ho'.

– Si ho fessis no series prou conscient del mal que fas al teu fill... a mi... una mare sola i abandonada – va tornar a sanglotar – Tothom diria: Mira, pobre Xixi... El seu home l'ha deixat per una altra... ¿Saps el mal que faria això a en Son Gohan? ¿Al seu futur com a home de bé? ¡Ni t'ho imagines, Son Goku!

– No hi insisteixis... – va murmurar mentre ella estava cada vegada més decidida a argumentar el que fes falta amb la condició de conservar el seu matrimoni.

Va quedar-se blanca per moments. – Que no hi insisteixi? – Per un moment tots els anys que havia estat casada amb ell, cada disgust i decepció, cada intent esperançat de ser una bona esposa, van passar-li com una pel·lícula per la ment. – No ens ho pots fer... M'ho vas prometre! Fins que la mort ens separi, Goku! Això és per sempre!

L'home havia deixat de mostrar cap tipus de sentiment al rostre. 'Ella no l'havia entès'. Podia aprofitar-se de la situació, aprofitar que la Xixi l'havia malentès per acabar amb aquell matrimoni... per seguir el què el cor li dictava en aquell moment: 'Marxar d'allà, disculpar-se amb la Xixi, demanar-li perdó de totes les maneres que fossin humanament possibles, i volar... volar fins arribar al palau de Déu, treure-la de l'habitació de l'esperit del temps si era necessari, i abraçar-la. Abraçar-la fins el dia en què s'acabés el món'. Encara que allò passés només 72 hores després.

– Em quedaré... – va acceptar. – Ho faré per en Gohan i per tu. No has de patir.

– De debò? – Semblava ara il·lusionada, amb les mans en forma de prec i el cos cap endavant, tot i que en Son Goku continuava sense mostrar cap emoció. – No l'escolliràs a ella en comptes de nosaltres? No t'ho repensaràs?

– T'ho he dit abans – va esquivar-li la mirada, ressentit amb si mateix. Enrabiat amb el Goku de 12 i 19 anys, inconforme amb la situació, però conscient que havia estat ingenu en pensar que hi havia una altra sortida. Havia tornat a pecar d'innocent: – T'ho vaig dir quan em vaig casar amb tu, Xixi. El meu avi em deia que un home sempre compleix amb les seves responsabilitats... – va sentir-se entre enfadat i impotent per haver-ho oblidat en algun moment. 'Encara recordava el vell Gohan amb estima'. Ell mateix havia estat el monstre que l'havia matat, el mico gegant que sortia en les nits de lluna plena. Ho havia descobert després, quan havia lluitat contra en Vegeta. 'Quan li havia estat revelada la seva veritable naturalesa'. ¿En quina mena d'home s'estava convertint ara?. Va armar-se de força mental per pronunciar aquelles darreres paraules: – Jo sempre compleixo amb la meva paraula –. Eren paraules sense sentiment.

La veu va ressonar allà on eren, entre els precipicis i la vall que acollia el riu rebel que travessava la muntanya; i a les orelles d'en Goku, les seves pròpies paraules van sonar a sentència. 'Si després de tot no podia trencar amb la Xixi ara, no ho podria fer mai'.

'Estava condemnant, enverinant, aquell sentiment extraordinari que (per unes hores) l'havia fet sentir encara més poderós i viu del que ja de per si era'.

Estava actuant amb la responsabilitat que el seu avi li havia demanat que tingués una vegada. 'Encara que, per fer-ho, acabés d'arrancar-se el cor'. Recordava exactament el moment en què havia sentenciat tota possibilitat d'estar amb una Nasu que, llavors, ni tan sols coneixia. No, que recordés.

– _Doncs així no compliràs la promesa..._

– _La compliré, jo sempre assumeixo les responsabilitats –_ En Goku li havia dit a la Xixi, en aquell 23è Torneig d'Arts Marcials, que es casaria amb ella. Ho havia fet sense acabar d'adonar-se ben bé què era tot allò del matrimoni. 'Encara que havia sabut de seguida, perquè els seus amics li ho havien dit, que hauria de viure amb ella i que hi tindria fills'. I ara no era exactament la promesa dels 12 ni el matrimoni dels 19 el que feia que no pogués desdir-se'n. 'Eren les responsabilitats que, donant aquell pas, havia assumit'.

Tenia un fill. Ni la Xixi ni en Gohan es mereixien patir per ell.

'Un home havia d'assumir les seves responsabilitats'. I després de trobar-se la Xixi en aquell estat, de recordar les paraules del seu difunt avi, de pensar en el seu fill Son Gohan, veia clar (recordava dolorosament, de fet) que ambdós, mare i fill, eren la seva responsabilitat.

No volia ni tenia dret a fer-los mal.

Havia estat egoista. 'Egoista per creure que podia quedar-se al costat de la Nasu; que podia estar-s'hi, només perquè així s'assegurava que res més podia tornar a danyar-la, que passés el que passés la tindria al costat'.

– Perdona'm, Xixi.

– Oh Goku – va enganxar-se del seu braç en comprendre que ell no aniria enlloc – Sabia que entraries en raó – La Xixi va tibar-lo cap al bosc, amb la idea de fer veure que res de tot allò havia passat mai. 'Si ell li havia donat la seva paraula, a ella li constava que seria incapaç de tornar a intentar trencar-la'.

– Me n'he d'anar... – la resposta del seu marit però la va colpir del tot. De cop i volta.

– Què dius? – va preguntar-se alarmada, no entenia a què venia allò ara. 'Acabava de dir-li que es quedaria'.

– No us deixaré, Xixi – va assegurar-li. 'No ho faria'. Tornaria allà després de cada lluita, de cada entrenament... Si és que era el que la Xixi li demanava, el que la seva pròpia consciència noble li marcava: no els abandonaria. Però en tenia d'altres de responsabilitats en aquell moment, el món penjava d'un fil. – He de tornar el radar de les boles a la Bulma i portar les 7 esferes a en Dende...

La Xixi va adonar-se llavors que res canviaria. 'Ell no li havia promès passar a ser el marit casolà i perfecte que mai havia sabut ser'. Ell només li acabava de donar la seva paraula que, tard o d'hora, quan les seves grans responsabilitats amb la resta del món, li ho permetessin; aquell seria el lloc on tornaria.

Va tornar a tenir ganes de plorar, però el seu propi ego va impedir-li-ho. 'En Son Goku ja no l'estimaria mai, no de la manera que ella ho feia'. En Goku només li permetia continuar esperant-lo... Continuar lligada a aquella casa per ell i per en Son Gohan.

¿Que potser no hagués estat millor deixar-lo volar? ¿Deslligar-se'n i intentar també ella començar una nova vida al costat del seu fill?

Estava en les seves mans canviar-ho, però el seu sentit orgull de dona li impedia fer-ho. 'Ella estava condemnada per aquella promesa que s'havia entossudit a fer complir'. Però ell també ho estaria.

.

.

S'obcecava a aixecar-se després de cada caiguda, de cada cop d'energia llançat amb massa potència que, sense que pogués esquivar-lo, acabava explotant en contra d'un cos que ja de per si l'adoloria. L'estat de negació absoluta en què es trobava, estava acabant amb la poca salut amb què aleshores comptava.

Va caure a terra per enèsima vegada abans que una veu li digués cruament al cap, que estava matant el seu fill. 'Aquell entrenament els mataria inevitablement als dos'.

Va quedar-se estirada a terra, sense forces per a res. 'Pràcticament inconscient; el darrer cop d'energia, l'havia deixat fora de combat, i el pitjor és que era ella la què entossudia a atacar-se, a crear maneres de forçar-se fins al límit, a entrenar'.

Una punxada horrible a l'estómac va fer-la recargolar enmig de tot aquell dolor i va ser llavors, amb aquella roba que li havia cedit la Bulma, quan va tocar-se la panxa... per primera vegada des de què havia temut estar embarassada. 'Ja era innegable'.

La part de dalt de la vestimenta, que la Bulma li havia deixat en aquella càpsula hoi poi, deixava de melic en avall sense cobrir... I en aquell moment, per tant, ja era pràcticament visible el seu estat. 'Estava embarassada i feia panxa'.

I potser ni tan sols arribaria a ser mare perquè, hores d'ara, podria haver matat ja el seu fill. 'El fill d'en Son Goku'.

¿Com li ho explicaria? Com li diria no només que s'havia quedat embarassada, sinó que (a més) havia negligit conscientment contra aquella criatura? 'Que espantada per una realitat per la qual no havia estat preparada, s'havia negat la veritat a ella mateixa. Havia ignorat conscientment que duia el nadó dels dos al ventre'.

Era massa tard: – Ho sento, petit. – va quasi balbucejar quan tot el pes del què passava va caure sobre les seves espatlles amb tota la força del món. 'Plorava ara desconsoladament pel seu mal cap, pel seu orgull i per la situació en què sola s'havia ficat'. No tenia forces ni tan sols per ficar-se sota de la flassada d'un dels dos llits de la sala. Estava allà tirada i no podia ni moure's.

Cada vegada feia més i més fred. 'La sala començava a jugar amb ella'. I en el seu estat, la mataria abans que trobés la forma de reaccionar. Mai podria sortir ja d'allà dins.

En Son Goku mai sabria que durant unes hores havia estat pare d'un nen dels dos. 'Unes hores al món exterior, però ja tres mesos i mig dins de la sala'. La seva panxa, el seu metabolisme, l'embaràs avançava al ritme d'aquella habitació.

Havia de sortir d'allà si volia salvar el nen. 'No tenia cap sentit quedar-s'hi ara que s'adonava de la realitat'. Encara que pogués entrenar-s'hi, que no podia, era estúpid passar més temps dins d'un lloc on abans que haguessin passat 24 hores fora, ella hauria tingut un fill. Sola.

– Moriries abans – va dir-se amb tota la raó del món. 'La sala no estava preparada per una situació així'. Les extremes dificultats de la sala no permetrien que aquell nadó nasqués en condicions. L'únic motiu d'esperança per la Nasu era, en aquell moment, que el seu fill o filla seria un saiyajin de cap a peus.

'No sabia com eren els embarassos al seu planeta, en tenia només la vaga referència de la seva mare, de quan havia tingut en Tarble...'. Però només esperava que els bebès de pocs mesos de gestació ja fossin el suficientment forts per sobreviure a mares negligents i estúpides. Va arrossegar-se, sense aconseguir aixecar cap múscul del seu cos, fins a les escales que donaven pas a l'edifici on volia intentar resguardar-se.

Almenys allà dins no hi feia ni tant fred ni tanta calor. Havia d'intentar arribar-hi si volia assegurar-se no morir en l'intent. 'Dormiria unes hores i sortiria de la sala'.

S'enfrontaria al món real: – Aviat serem amb el pare – va tenir temps de dir a la seva encara poc voluminosa panxa abans de caure desmaiada just en l'entrada d'aquell edifici. No havia arribat al matalàs, però almenys notava llavors que una millor temperatura la gronxava en la inconsciència.

Ara mateix la febre impedia que reaccionés.

.

– No estic tranquil, Dende – va acabar confessant en Cor Petit quan, a fora de la sala, havien passat ja algunes hores des de què la Nasu hi havia entrat.

El petit Déu va mirar-se'l amb comprensió, se'l veia inquiet i preocupat.

– Pensava que creies que se'n sortiria.

– I ho crec – va aclarir donant una ullada a la porta d'aquella habitació misteriosa – Només que és una tossuda saiyajin. Podria esforçar-se massa per aconseguir l'objectiu de convertir-se en superguerrer. Podria matar-se allà dins. La Sala de l'Esperit del Temps és un lloc on no hi ha res, la gravetat està augmentada unes deu vegades més que a la Terra, es respira amb dificultat i hi ha canvis molt bruscos de temperatura. Ho vam aconseguir l'altra vegada, sí. Però a més hi ha l'inquietant situació en què et fa estar la sala... Hi he estat dues vegades... i la sala podria fer que la seva obsessió per millorar la traís.

En Dende que no hi havia estat mai, dins, però que n'havia de conèixer el funcionament perquè era el nou Déu, va escoltar-lo amb atenció. Li havien explicat que, de petit, en Son Goku només hi havia aguantat un mes. 'Es feia perfectament a la idea del què aleshores volia dir-li en Cor Petit'.

Havies de ser extraordinari per subsistir-hi, però qualsevol error... qualsevol motiu pel qual titubegessis, podia ser mortal.

.

.

– Noi! – va exclamar el Doctor Brief en veure'l al jardí. Feia l'aspecte d'haver estat allà una bona estona, observava amb els braços creuats i repenjat a un arbre com dos dels seus gossos lladraven i es barallaven com cadells. 'Aquella casa estava plena d'animals'. – Ja ho sap la Bulma que ets aquí?

Va posar-li bona cara encara que el científic va notar que aquell no era exactament el somriure que solia lluir el millor amic de la seva filla. Era una expressió desangelada. 'No semblava tan content com solia estar-ho, ell que era de caràcter despreocupat i un bonàs'. – Va tot bé?

Veure'l preocupat era sinònim de preocupar-se immediatament pel destí del planeta. Així era en Son Goku, aquell noi que la Bulma havia conegut quan voltava el món a la recerca de les Boles de Drac.

Aquesta vegada, però, aquell no aparentava ser el problema del jove saiyajin. 'Se'l veia apagat, preocupat, d'una manera diferent a quan enfrontava una gran amenaça'.

– No es preocupi, Doctor Brief. – va assentir – Només venia a portar-li el radar a la Bulma. Creu que li podrà donar?

– Perquè no entres i li dónes tu? – va posar-li una mà a l'esquena per a què tirés endins. S'acabava d'adonar d'on havia vist aquella expressió abans. 'Era la mateixa amb què la Bulma es passejava per tota la casa, des de què en Vegeta no semblava tenir intenció d'aparèixer-se allà abans del torneig'. – Potser us va bé trobar-vos i tot. Fa molt temps que no us veig més de cinc minuts en la mateixa habitació... –. En Goku va deixar-se portar sense més, encara massa capficat en què, per mantenir la seva paraula amb la Xixi, trencaria amb la què li havia donat a la dona que estimava. Però en Gohan, la devoció pel seu fill pesava massa. No es podia desentendre del mal que, després de la conversa amb la filla de Gyumao, entenia que podia fer.

Van entrar a la gran casa on la mare de la Bulma estava programant un parell de robots abans d'asseure's al sofà i jugar una tranquil·la partida d'escacs amb el seu marit; tal i com havien quedat entesos ambdós, abans de l'aparició de _l'atractiu_ Son Goku, com ella l'anomenava sempre que el veia: – Oh! Quina alegria – va córrer a fer-lo asseure al sofà – Darrerament no vénen per aquí gaires dels atractius i ben plantats amics de la meva filla. I en Vegeta no para mai quiet! És un avorriment tanta tranquil·litat...

En Goku no va poder evitar dirigir-li un somriure de cortesia, tot i que era més que evident pels pares de la Bulma que les coses no anaven com sempre.

– Goku! – va cridar de sobte la jove amiga del saiyajin, que en aquell moment acabava de posar a dormir el Trunks petit a la seva habitació – Ja tens les 7 boles de drac? I la Nasu, no ve amb tu? – va estranyar-se mirant al seu volant.

No sabien com però, de sobte, els senyors Briefs havien desaparegut del menjador. 'Sabien exactament quan calia fondre's', va pensar la Bulma una mica molesta per la manera que els seus pares tenien de gestionar la seva preocupació vers en Vegeta.

Ara que, a en Goku, tampoc se'l veia massa animat. – No ve amb tu? – El saiyan sabia perfectament que es referia a _ella_.

Va negar amb el cap. – Vinc de casa, Bulma – va acceptar – Em faltava una bola de drac que havia deixat al Mont Paos.

Per la cara, per la mirada baixa i el to desconegut, la Bulma va saber que les coses no anaven tan bé, com ella sola s'havia imaginat quan havia vist la parella de saiyajins al bosc.

– Hi renunciaràs? – va preguntar-li entre la sorpresa i la indignació – No hi pots renunciar, Goku. Sou un per l'altre – va insistir en reconèixer la resposta en la mirada del seu amic – La Xixi no et pot fer pagar eternament per aquell error! Per Déu, Goku, reacciona!

– Hi ha en Son Gohan... – va dir resumidament llavors en Goku; el guerrer no volia ni sabia donar voltes en veu alta a aquell tema. 'Mai havia necessitat ni volgut parlar d'una cosa així als seus amics'. I ara la sola possibilitat d'expressar-ho amb paraules, davant la Bulma, li era estranya i francament incòmode. – Ell i la Xixi són responsabilitat meva.

– La teva felicitat, ho és, cap de trons! – va cridar-lo exaltada. 'Estava farta de veure com en Vegeta feia el que li donava la santíssima gana. Farta d'adonar-se que les coses anirien millor entre ells si el saiyan de la punyeta no s'obsessionés amb el seu orgull i els seus principis'. ¿I ara deixaria que el seu amic de la infància cometés els mateixos errors? Iguals, però tan diferents. En Vegeta prepotent i orgullós, en Son Goku ingenu i noble. I ambdós aferrats fins al final als seus absurds ideals, per més que aquests divergissin entre sí: – La felicitat de la Nasu és també responsabilitat teva, imbècil!

En Goku va aixecar la vista, acostumat als crits de la Bulma, però sorprès que realment ella l'estigués renyant per aquell assumpte: – Bulma... jo... – va intentar explicar-se. 'Defensar la Xixi. La decisió que creia haver pres'.

– Què et pensaves, eh? Que podies enamorar-la i després deixar-la tirada pels teus absurds principis? – La Bulma estava aixecada, amb els braços en gerra i el cos inclinat cap a un Son Goku que no es creia el que estava escoltant de la seva fidel amiga. Va suposar, en principi, que aquella vehemència i preocupació per l'assumpte, era perquè la Nasu no deixava de ser la germana d'en Vegeta, la tieta d'en Trunks. Però després va comprendre que la seva amiga parlava també per ella mateixa – Em costa de creure que a ella no li hagis fet cap promesa, Goku. I no t'estic parlant de fa 30 anys, o 29... que són els que tens, per cert. T'estic parlant del què li hagis pogut dir darrerament. No li has fet cap promesa a ella?

'Sí, no així, però li havia dit que no se'n volia separar'. Que no aniria enlloc.

La Bulma va saber-se lleugerament guanyadora després de la primera expressió del seu amic. Però va rendir-se llavors, sabedora que no el faria canviar d'opinió, era l'absurdament noble Son Goku.

– Podràs estar cent anys més casat amb la Xixi, si hi insisteixes. Però ni la faràs ni et faràs feliç – va asseure's al seu costat oferint-li ara un got d'aigua que en Goku no va poder ni agafar, perquè amb prou feines assimilava les paraules directes de la científica – T'equivoques, Goku. No saps com...

– Venia a tornar-te el radar – va intentar evitar de nou la conversa, amb mirada agraïda. 'La Bulma era així d'explosiva, des de petit que ho sabia'. Ara (a més) semblava entossudida en fer-li de germana gran – Tens alguna cosa per menjar? No he tingut esma d'empassar-me res al Mont Paos...

La filla del Doctor Brief va assentir. 'Entenia que li fes mal parlar-ne'. No era agradable tampoc per ella conversar amb ningú sobre com patia per en Vegeta.

Sobre com d'estúpida era en esperar que aquest s'humanitzés... algun dia.

– Espero que la Nasu et rebenti el nas... o alguna part del teu cos – va mig bromejar, mig parlar seriosament quan li portava el menjar a la sala d'estar – Suposo que és poc probable que ni ella pugui... Però si la deixes, t'ho mereixes, Goku.

– L'estimo...

La Bulma va girar-se encara dubtant de si realment havia escoltat bé aquella confessió.

– És la cosa més meravellosa que has dit des de què et conec, burro! – va colpejar-li fort l'espatlla, encara que ell no hagués de notar-ho – Que la Xixi no ho entengui, no vol dir que no pugui entendre-ho en Son Gohan. – va assenyalar-lo amb un dit – Tens un fill més intel·ligent i espavilat del què et penses!

Va haver-hi un moment de silenci, en què en Goku va valorar la possibilitat de no menjar, tot i que probablement era la primera vegada en la seva vida que rebutjava fer un mos després d'haver-lo demanat. 'Podia perjurar que, ara mateix, no tenia ànims per a res'. – Pensa-hi, d'acord? – va deixar escapar un sospir de resignació la seva amiga – I menja! Que encara has de salvar el món una última vegada!

Va fer-li cas, tot i que no va aconseguir endrapar d'aquella manera despreocupada que era habitual en ell.

– Ho has pensat alguna vegada, Goku? – va comentar ella al cap d'una estona d'observar-lo empassar aliments amb menys entusiasme que l'habitual – Hauries de ser una mica més egoista... Has salvat el món molts cops... – va posar-li una mà al braç de forma amistosa i va aixecar-se. 'Allò que anava a dir era d'aquelles coses que sabia que no havia de deixar anar i que, en canvi, acabava per llançar en bala'. Era tan sols una broma: – Ara que... ben mirat sou el parell de culpables de tot el que passa en aquest planeta...

En Goku no va entendre d'entrada _on_ volia arribar: – Com vols dir?

– Bé – va pensar-s'ho un moment més. 'Només era un comentari que pretenia relaxar l'ambient, fer gràcia; la Bulma no s'imaginava que el seu amic s'ho prendria després tan seriosament'. D'haver-ho sospitat, mai li hauria repetit: – Ja t'ho havia dit una vegada, ¿recordes?, tu sempre has tingut l'estrany do d'atraure tota aquesta mala gent... i ets aquí per ella.

'¿Per ella?'. La frase de la Bulma va fer-lo pensar un instant; sí potser sí que ell atreia tota aquella colla de monstres... en Raditz i els guerrers de l'espai havien arribat a la Terra buscant-lo, a en Freezer s'hi havia enfrontat a Nàmek, però també havia acabat xafant el planeta blau amb ànims de venjança; i el Doctor Gero havia creat tota aquella sèrie d'androides per eliminar-lo... perquè ell havia destruït els plans de l'Exèrcit de la Cinta Vermella en el passat. ¿Però, ella? ¿Què hi tenia a veure la Nasu, a banda de ser una saiyajin com en Vegeta i en Raditz? ¿A banda d'haver-la conegut en un moment de la seva vida que ni tan sols podia recordar, sent tan sols un bebè?

– No ho heu parlat? – va qüestionar-lo la Bulma, amb l'aleshores temor d'estar a punt de ficar la pota: – Vaig escoltar com li deia a en Vegeta que va ser la darrera en veure't, abans que la teva nau vingués a la Terra. Bé, això més o menys, ja ho sabies, és clar. – Va dubtar, la Bulma, amb una mitja rialla. 'Intentant arribar a l'explicació que pretenia'. – Que ja us coneixíeu, t'ho vaig dir jo – va forçar el riure davant la cara de no entendre res d'en Son Goku. 'Aquella història ja li havien explicat... que la Nasu li havia donat el penjoll i havia esperat que tornés... era una realitat que ja coneixia de sobres'. – El que vull dir, però, és que la nau ja estava programada i tot... – va continuar la Bulma: – Ella... la _teva_ princesa saiyajin va polsar el botó...

En Son Goku havia deixat totalment de menjar i, en aquell moment, assimilava la història en silenci. Reflexionant-hi. 'Intentant esbrinar on volia arribar la Bulma'.

'Ella l'havia enviat a la Terra... D'alguna manera, i en última instància, havia estat _ella_', va repetir-s'ho per si mateix, sense saber encara què pensar-ne. Estava segur, però que la Bulma no li ho deia només perquè ho sabés. Hi buscava una moralina.

Per la seva banda, la científica s'afanyava (amb pressa) a aclarir-li el què ella creia que havia de saber. 'El que volia que tingués clar': – No sé, en realitat, quant abans. Deixem-ho en què va avançar-los la feina. Probablement només va anticipar... posem-hi uns minuts... el moment en què tu havies d'arribar aquí – En Goku continuava llavors pensatiu. – És estrany, oi? De pensar, vull dir. Fins i tot en això, ella hi va tenir un paper clau. És com si tu i ella, en veritat, estiguéssiu predestinats – va sospirar – Qui ho anava a dir que algú com tu, tindria res romàntic per explicar als néts...

'No havia encertat gaire el comentari'. – Bulma... – Ja havia sabut (no feia pas gaire) que ella, la Nasu, l'havia conegut sent un nadó; poc abans del seu enviament a la Terra... i que li havia donat el penjoll per a què tornés i demostrés estar al nivell del seu pare. 'Ara, a més, s'assabentava que ella havia estat protagonista accidental del seu viatge a la Terra, del viatge cap a tot el que ell era ara'. Eren un munt de casualitats compartides, abans i tot de ser prou grans per enfrontar-se al món.

En l'època en què en Raditz li havia explicat la veritat, hagués odiat saber-ho. 'Perquè, en certa manera, enviar-lo a ell a la Terra, era condemnar el planeta'. Però havien passat massa anys i massa coses, des del moment en què el seu germà havia aterrat al seu món i li havia intentat posar tot de potes enlaire. 'Ell (de fet) ja havia estat destinat a aquell planeta abans que la Nasu es creués amb la seva nau i el seu jo recent nascut'.

L'únic que havia fet ella havia estat ser allà... amb ell... i polsar un botó per pura i estranya serendípia.

Casualitats de la vida, no recordava gens aquell episodi dels seus primers temps de vida, però sí podia tancar als ulls i veure-la a _ella_... repassar cada petó i cada carícia. D'haver pogut acabar junts, aquella hagués estat (efectivament) una bona història per explicar als néts... Llàstima que ara no hi hauria un bon final per relatar.

– Mira Goku, no t'ho vaig dir abans perquè... – va callar un moment – ... pensava que era més dolent que bo. Vull dir que no em corresponia a mi dir-t'ho, per si t'ho prenies malament amb ella – va somriure en adonar-se que estava parlant amb en Son Goku. 'Ell no es prenia malament aquell tipus de coses'. Ni tan sols tenia en compte a en Cor Petit i a en Vegeta que l'haguessin intentat matar en el passat – Sona estúpid... i ho és, valga'm Déu, si ho és! Ara, de fet, ho veig com una cosa positiva... és la prova, Son Goku... la prova que heu estat lligats sempre. Una prova més, de fet, com ho és el collar que duu ara ella o el fet que la Baba la veiés, fa anys, en les seves prediccions sobre tu. Busca-la, si us plau. No et facis aquest mal!

– Ho sento, Bulma. No puc... – va deixar un dels plats sobre la taula, amb més força de la què havia previst. Esquerdant-lo, abans d'aixecar-se per anar-se'n. 'Li solia passar molt sovint allò de trencar coses a casa'. Va mirar-s'ho com si tingués algun significat: la Xixi que li aguantava totes aquelles coses, no tenia perquè patir més per ell. – N'estic enamorat, no saps el què donaria per no fer-li això a la Nasu... però no puc ser tan egoista...

Per més vehemència que hi posés la Bulma, no podia... no podia fer-ho.

.

.

Portava dues setmanes sense poder moure's. 'Dues setmanes tirada en aquell matalàs, sense tenir la suficient capacitat per a sortir de la sala'. El cos li feia mal i no s'atrevia a fer res més que plegar-se contra ella mateixa i suportar el dolor. Havia arribat al llit pràcticament gatejant-hi, i s'havia deixat endur primer per la son, i després per la febre i la malaltissa sensació d'haver de guardar forces per continuar respirant... Només havia begut aigua i menjat algunes de les coses que dies enrere havia deixat a la nevera, les estones en què havia aconseguit reunir les suficients forces per arribar-hi.

S'havia proposat (repetidament) arribar a la porta i sortir de l'estranya habitació, però el dolor era sempre més fort que ella. 'Només se li acudia arribar-hi per terra, i les vegades que s'ho proposava, el somieig del llit l'acabava traint'. La sala feia que sempre esperés una mica més... a trobar-se una mica millor... contra el seu propi sentit comú.

Havia deixat de distingir bé el pas del temps i ja no respirava bé amb el poc oxigen de l'habitació. Gairebé s'havia rendit.

Fins que va notar-lo. Va notar el nen. 'Era només una lleugera sensació de bombolleig, quasi de gasos, encara que (n'estava segura) _allò_ no tenia res a veure amb cap disfunció del sistema digestiu. Una petita vida se li movia a l'estómac i li recordava, aquest cop sí, que havia de sobreviure... Havia de sortir de l'habitació... i havia de fer-ho per aquella criatureta que duia dins'.

I per ell.

La imatge d'en Son Goku va venir-li a la ment, somrient, abraçant-la, fent-li broma, subjectant-la amb totes les seves forces. Aquell home havia estat orgullós d'ella... i ella s'havia deixat vèncer per la sala. 'No, no podia pas rendir-se'.

Va aconseguir posar-se mig dreta al llit, adonant-se que hi havia sang al matalàs: no sabia d'on havia sagnat ni com, però creia recordar que havia estat molt malferida en el moment en què havia arribat a aquell llit. I després s'havia deixat portar pel dolor físic de la situació. Va fer el cor fort.

I va caminar enfora. 'Titubejant, vacil·lant en els passos, i en el ritme més lent i anguniós que havia dut mai'.

Va estar a punt de caure abans d'arribar a la porta, però finalment va poder-s'hi atansar... i obrir-la.

Fora no va haver de cridar l'atenció de ningú. Per algun estrany motiu en Cor Petit meditava just davant d'aquella porta.

Va obrir els ulls en notar la seva energia, el seu ki tocat i feble.

– Nasu...

– No, no avisis a ningú – va ser l'únic que va poder dir ella abans de perdre del tot la consciència. 'Se la veia realment feta pols'. ¿Què s'havia fet? ¿Per què?

.

Havien passat només un parell d'hores quan en Cor Petit va deixar escapar un esbufec per tranquil·litzar-se. Per prendre paciència i no matar el Dende en l'intent.

'Havia complert amb la seva petició i només havia deixat que en Dende i en Popo la veiessin'. Era estirada en una àmplia habitació del temple.

Als demès els hi havia dit que havia sortit malferida i que era millor deixar-la en pau uns dies. El Dende la curaria i ella tindria l'orgull ferit.

Feia estona que el petit Déu apropava les seves mans per curar-la, però ho feia amb petits cops de poder, pas a pas. No havia volgut precipitar-se.

– És diferent d'un ferit en combat, Cor Petit – Li havia dit la primera vegada que el namekià s'havia estranyat, pel dubtós mètode que el seu paisà utilitzava. Habitualment amb posar les mans sobre el ferit, en Dende en tenia prou. – No puc arriscar-me a fer-li mal.

– Tens poders curatius, Dende – Havia insistit per tercera vegada consecutiva, encara sense fer-se a la idea del què passava de debò – Com vols fer-li mal si l'estàs curant?

– No vull fer mal a la criatureta. Popo, porta aigua i draps, encara té febre.

– Ja l'has escoltat, Popo. Aigua i... – va parar-se en aquella petició en adonar-se exactament del què acabava de dir el petit Totpoderós – Dende, què vols dir ben bé amb això de la criatura?

Feia cara d'estar veritablement confós.

– En són dos. Ella i el seu fill. Li he notat de seguida, en posar-li les mans a l'estómac per curar-la – va explicar pausadament el nen – Per això he preferit fer-ho per parts... No havia curat mai algú que... Ja m'entens... No sé com podria afectar a una criatura que encara no està formada... pensa que el què faig és també donar-li energia i podria ser contraproduent si... – En Dende s'havia engegat a raonar una resposta de la qual en Cor Petit encara no havia entès la primera frase.

– En són dos? – va mirar-lo com fent-se a la idea del què estaven parlant. – Vols dir que té un nen a la panxa?

– Sí.

Va posar-se una mà al cap. – Ostres, Goku...

– S'ha entossudit en millorar dins de la sala... i s'hi ha fet molt mal – va interrompre'ls el Popo, posant-li ara les gases fredes i molles d'aigua al cap – Ha estat molt perillós el que ha fet. Aquesta criatura ha crescut en unes hores, mesos sencers dins, el què encara no havia de créixer... Té sort que, com ella, el petit tampoc és humà...

La frase hagués sonat veritablement malament sinó fos perquè, aquesta part del raonament, l'entenien tots tres: 'La criatura que duia ella al ventre no era humana... simplement perquè era de raça saiyajin'. I ho era del tot. Com els seus dos pares, aquell petit projecte de vida duia només sang de guerrer a les venes.

– Però el temps passa raonablement bé dins... – va intentar trobar una explicació en Cor Petit – Vull dir que, realment, hi vius un any en aquella habitació...

– Sí, i ella realment hi ha viscut quatre mesos... amb menys oxigen, temperatures inhumanes, una criatura dins la panxa i em jugaria el que fos que hi ha entrenat cada dia fins que el cos li ha dit prou – va enumerar en Popo amb rostre impàvid. – Ha pecat d'inconscient... La sala està pensada per ser un examen veritablement difícil per a un guerrer adult, una autèntica prova de foc. ¿En quines condicions es pensava que hi podria sobreviure un fetus? Ha estat un miracle que, tenint en compte que la sala és una trampa en si mateixa, aquesta noia embarassada hagi aconseguit reunir les suficients forces per sortir-ne...

El to de veu d'en Popo indicava als namekians que no exagerava en absolut.

Al contrari de la lentitud amb què havia parlat en Popo, les següents hores havien passat ben de pressa al temple de Déu. En Krilín havia intentat entrar a l'habitació un cop, preocupat per com estigués ella, però en Cor Petit havia preferit no explicar-li la veritat. 'La versió que sostenia als demés era que, després del fracàs, la princesa saiyajin estava de molt mala lluna... i no volia veure a ningú'.

Si algú ho havia de saber (de fet) abans que els altres, aquest era en Son Goku.

No sabia per què s'incomodava en pensar en aquella realitat. Potser perquè estava preocupat. Les cures que havia rebut d'en Dende no semblaven haver-la fet reaccionar, encara que el petit namekià assegurés que ara mateix ella dormia. En Popo els havia aconsellat deixar-la simplement descansar... no recórrer en aquell cas a les mongetes màgiques del Follet Karin. 'Ni en el cas d'en Dende, ni en el cas dels fesols, tenien cap mena de coneixement sobre el seu ús i els seus efectes amb un fetus de per mig'. Suposaven que no podien ser perjudicials, encara que preferien esperar.

Ara mateix en Dende assegurava que li havia curat les ferides i que només necessitava repòs. 'L'últim que havia fet abans de tapar-la amb els llençols, havia estat passar-li amb precaució les seves petites mans pel ventre, intentant que l'energia curativa d'aquestes fos cauta en aquell moment'.

Ara que ja en feia hores, no obstant, el cert és que la Nasu semblava haver recuperat lleugerament el color càlid de la seva pell. En Cor Petit feia estona que no meditava... i no s'havia mogut de l'habitació des de què ella hi era: s'estava allà palplantat i dret; perquè realment, en aquelles circumstàncies, no hi havia res que el motivés a tornar a l'exterior del temple.

'Sinó fos perquè (ell) dormia amb els ulls oberts, podria haver jurat que havia estat a punt de tancar-los de pur esgotament, quan un lleuger cruixit del moble l'havia fet sobresaltar'. Del tot.

La Nasu acabava de moure la mà, posant-la ben bé de costat. Era la primera vegada que es movia d'ençà que havia caigut rodona en sortir de la sala de l'esperit del temps. Inconscientment, en Cor Petit va avançar endavant fins a tocar del llit, pendent de si realment ella estava a punt de despertar-se.

Era innegable que ara mateix qui havia estat el fill del primer Satanàs Cor Petit estava veritablement preocupat.

Va tenir la temptació de posar-li una de les mans al rostre: 'Fins feia un parell d'hores, en plena febrada, s'havia mantingut acalorada i immòbil'. De manera quasi inquietant.

Havia estat una estona eterna.

En Cor Petit va tornar (però) el gest penedit enrere quan la Nasu va moure's en somnis. Per fi, malgrat tot, aparentava dormir sense febre. Va sospirar d'esma i no es va sentir alleujat fins al cap de pocs minuts; la Nasu (de cop i volta) somreia tot dormint. 'Els malsons també semblaven haver-se'n anat'.

¿En què devia somiar?. Estava bastant segur de tenir-ne la resposta. 'I encara que no se sentia còmode al respecte, en Cor Petit va imitar-li el somriure per impuls... de forma inconscient'.

Abans de poder tornar a modular el seu rostre neutre i seriós, va veure llavors com ella l'atrapava en ple indici d'alegria.

– M'alegra veure't, Cor Petit – va pronunciar dèbilment, mirant-lo als ulls amb curiositat. Va obrir la boca, de fet, per dir alguna cosa més, però aquesta vegada sí; el dit índex del namekià va posar-se-li al llavi, impedint-li parlar, aturant-la en aquell sobreesforç innecessari.

– Nasu... – va apartar-se'n una mica en adonar-se del gest involuntari que havia fet per callar-la – Shht. Necessites descansar, dormir. Després tot serà millor, ja veuràs – Ell va tornar a somriure-li, però aquesta vegada conscientment. 'Amb la confiança de pregar-li que no s'esforcés en va'.

La princesa va assentir amb el cap i es va moure una mica, el just per posar una de les seves mans sobre el ventre. – És...? – va intentar preguntar sense sort. Encara se sentia dèbil i cansada.

– Sí – va veure's forçat a afirmar ell – Diu en Dende que el teu fill és viu i que, com tu, es posarà bé – va preferir no ser massa dur, tot i que no va poder contenir el comentari. Se sentia dolgut, ara que la veia bé, en pensar per tot el que havia passat... pel seu mal cap. – Està bé però el que has fet ha estat una tonteria, Nasu. Podríeu haver mort els dos.

– Ho... sento – va afirmar ella. I en Cor Petit va estar a punt de dir-li que no era amb ell amb qui s'havia de disculpar, però va canviar d'opinió immediatament, assentint per impuls. 'Sí se sentia mereixedor d'una disculpa'. No recordava haver patit tant durant dues hores seguides des d'almenys l'infern de Nàmek.

Va sospirar en veure-la rendir-se contra el coixí, cansada i encara lleugerament malalta, però millor. Tota la frustració, que havia sentit en veure-la inconscient i en mal estat, s'acabava d'esfumar. Va permetre's asseure's sobre el matalàs quan ella va subjectar-lo del braç, guiant-lo, perquè ho fes.

– Gràcies – va dir la Nasu breument, intentant tornar-se a adormir i descansar de nou. En Cor Petit, incòmode per un gest al què no estava acostumat, pràcticament no va moure's, estant-se estàtic en aquella posició. Finalment, però, va aconseguir relaxar-se; quan la Nasu angoixada encara pel seu fill va embolicar-li la mà esquerra al voltant del braç, adormint-se pràcticament amb el cap sobre els seus dits allargats i verds.

Va observar-la. 'Amb aquella vestimenta i, fins i tot, si tenia els llençols per sobre, li notava perfectament el cos canviat per l'embaràs'. Continuava convençut de no entendre de segons què, i menys de relacions interpersonals, però no va poder aturar el pensament quan aquest va travessar-li la ment. 'Tan ràpid com va venir, va marxar'.

En Son Goku era un home afortunat. 'Esperava que en fos conscient'.

Ella, però, descansaria encara un grapat d'hores més, arraulida al seu costat. 'La serenitat del namekià, malgrat l'absència de l'home amb qui ara esperava estar, li donava prou tranquil·litat per descansar'.

Si en Cor Petit i en Dende li asseguraven que tot anava bé, era perquè ho anava. 'No l'enganyarien mai en una cosa així'.

– Ho sento, petit – va tornar a murmurar a la criatureta que duia amb ella abans de quedar-se definitivament adormida de nou. 'Havia estat estúpida d'arribar a aquella situació, només perquè l'orgull saiyajin l'havia cegat prou com per no deixar-la reaccionar a temps'.

.

La Xixi va moure's inquieta per casa aquella tarda, mentre llançava improperis contra el desvergonyit del seu marit. Sí, li havia assegurat que ja no aniria enlloc; però es veu que allò no incloïa passar més temps a casa, dedicar-se més a ella.

'Ella que tan dedicada hi estava'.

A casa seva no tenien televisió i els veïns vivien a quilòmetres de distància. Per això quan es proposava relacionar-se amb altra gent, feia molts anys que només li quedava recórrer al seu pare. O als amics del seu espòs, als quals ara mateix no tenia cap ganes de veure. 'Colla de desagraïts, que ara devien estar tots de l'altra banda'.

De part de la princesa assassina i assalta llars. 'Lladre de marits'.

– Fresca – va murmurar per si mateixa, entretant que es decidia a sortir a fora i esperar l'arribada del seu progenitor.

Una visita inesperada va trastocar-la aleshores.

– Què hi fas tu aquí, eh? – va preguntar a la defensiva, quasi tornant-se a tancar a casa de cop i volta.

– Espera, dona – va intentar fer-la entrar amb raó l'home que acabava d'aterrar una aeronau esportiva davant la casa que era seva i del seu marit Son Goku. – Que només volia saber com estaves. De la manera que vas marxar l'altre dia, vas deixar al Follet Tortuga preocupat. I a en Puar i a mi també.

Havien parlat força en l'època en què en Iamxa l'havia ajudat a velar pel cos malalt del seu marit. 'Aquells dies on havia temut que en Son Goku es morís de debò'.

– Estic bé – va ser tan desagradable com va poder. – No necessito la compassió de ningú i menys la vostra. I perquè ho sàpigues, en Goku ha decidit quedar-se amb mi... amb la seva família... com ha de ser.

L'amic d'en Son Goku va quedar-se lleugerament sorprès un moment. 'No semblava que fos allò el que en Krilín i la Bulma deien que en Goku desitjava'.

– De debò? – va dubtar-ho un instant – Vaja, Xixi. Me n'alegro – va acabar assegurant-li molt sincerament. 'Potser, l'atracció d'en Goku per la Nasu, només havia estat passatgera... una qüestió d'instints'.

– Parles com si en dubtessis. – va amenaçar-lo amb la mirada, observant amb esguard assassí a en Puar que no s'havia mogut del cotxe aeri.

– No, és clar que no en dubto – va esforçar-se a sonar simpàtic en Iamxa. No per res, però valia més no fer enfadar aquella dona. Tots els amics d'en Goku li tenien respecte i, en certa manera, temor. 'Encara que no fos extremadament forta, sí que tenia molt caràcter'. – En Goku fa bé, Xixi.

– Parla el playboy – va acabar escopint enfadada. 'No volia la compassió de cap d'aquells fenòmens que s'ajuntaven amb en Goku'.

– No, dona, tranquil·la – va fer posant-se una mà a la pròpia nuca, rient de manera forçada – Però sí... Aquestes coses passen. Ja ho veuràs... El que has de fer és fer _bé_ les paus quan ell arribi a casa. Les dones rai que en sabeu d'aquestes coses... una mica de llit i pim pam – va assegurar despreocupadament.

– Una mica de llit – va cridar de cop i volta. I en Iamxa ni tan sols va saber d'on havia tret ella la paella amb la què ara estava amenaçant de colpejar-lo – Per quina mena de dona em prens?

– No, no volia dir... Xixi, si us plau – va apartar-se'n amb precaució – Sou joves, els dos encara esteu de bon veure, aquestes coses se solucionen al llit, tu fes-me cas... Cap home rebutja... Xixi, tu ja m'entens! – va amagar-se finalment darrere del seu propi cotxe, resant realment perquè la dona del seu amic no li destrossés la carrosseria d'un mal cop.

– Fora! – va cridar-lo fent-lo marxar a la fi – Colla de pervertits! Venir a casa meva per dir-me que em fiqui al llit amb el meu marit! ¿Però que t'has pensat, eh? ¿Que no puc? ¿Que no sóc capaç de pensar-ho per mi sola que ens cal fer les paus com Déu mana? ¿Te'n burles?

Després de molt cridar i amb l'aeronau d'en Iamxa ja perduda en l'horitzó, va repenjar-se a la paret de casa més enfadada que abans, però amb una idea ficada al cap.

'Era veritat... feia molt que en Goku i ella no... Si el seu marit no demostrava que era capaç de mantenir una vida plenament matrimonial amb ella... llavors sí que ho hauria perdut tot'.

Va dirigir-se a dins amb determinació. 'Li demanaria al seu pare que no aparegués fins el dia del torneig, en el moment en què en Goku tornés a casa d'allà on fos que hagués anat, d'aquell assumpte de les boles de drac, posaria fil a l'agulla i es demostraria a ella mateixa que encara tenia marit'.

Si ell no accedia, aleshores hauria perdut. Feia massa temps, anys, que entre ells no passava res.

S'havien convertit en dos coneguts. El seu marit l'havia canviat, mica en mica, per una bona batalla o un bon entrenament... i finalment per una maleïda fresca saiyajin. 'Hi havia de posar solució'. Així pensava almenys la Xixi.

.

– Et trobes bé, Nasu? – va demanar-li en Dende aquell matí. Faltaven només dos dies per la lluita contra en Cèl·lula i ella havia dormit de seguit tota aquella nit. 'En Cor Petit l'havia vetllat fins que amb l'arribada del nou dia, havia decidit que era l'hora de tornar al món de la meditació i l'entrenament'.

La veritat és que, gràcies a les cures pausades d'en Dende, havia recuperat part de la seva apagada vitalitat. 'Però d'alguna manera encara se sentia dèbil'. Li ho va voler dir, però en Dende va aparentar comprendre-la quan no va trobar les paraules per dirigir-s'hi: – En realitat, jo...

– És normal que estiguis més dèbil, encara has de recuperar moltes de les forces perdudes i... no m'estranyaria que la criatura estigués inquieta i et fes la punyeta. Encara té la mida d'un cigró, però segur que no serà precisament pacífic.

El nou Déu de la Terra va mostrar-s'hi còmplice. 'Tots sabien, per poc que entenguessin de reproducció humana i saiyajin que de pare d'aquella criatura només n'hi podia haver un'. Era fàcil d'endevinar, va raonar la Nasu que va tornar-se a posar la palma de la mà dreta a l'incipient panxa.

Aquesta vegada va haver-se d'amagar entre els llençols quan en Krilín va entrar sense avisar. – Ens tenies preocupats! – va exclamar, per començar a demanar-li tot just després si es trobava bé i com era que les coses s'havien complicat a l'habitació de l'esperit del temps. La Nasu, seguint l'excusa que els hi havia posat en Cor Petit, va fingir adoptar una actitud orgullosa i freda en sentir a parlar del tema. 'Fingint que fos el que fos, l'humiliava prou per no voler-ne parlar'. Va sentir-se imitant en Vegeta per moments, però va haver de canviar d'actitud quan en Krilín, comprensiu, va continuar parlant com si res: – En Son Gohan també volia venir, però és a fora, acaba d'arribar el seu pare i s'estan saludant. Li ha donat a en Popo les boles de drac que vau trobar.

'Hi havia en Son Goku'. Tota ella es va tensar.

– Per què no li dius que passi... – va pregar amb una barreja d'emocions que l'aclaparava per moments. Havia de ser un instant feliç, perquè se suposava que ambdós aconseguirien per fi estar junts. 'Era el seu tracte'. D'acord que potser no havien estat aquestes ben bé les paraules d'ell, però havia quedat implícit al seu comiat. 'Si tot anava bé'. I estar embarassada era una bona notícia, tot i que a deshora, ¿per què se sentia, doncs, tan nerviosa i angoixada? – Voldria parlar-hi a soles.

– Ara li ho dic – En Krilín va aparentar entendre-la de seguida. 'Suposava que havien estat junts en la recerca de les Boles de Drac, per tant fos del que fos, del què haguessin de parlar, no seria adequat fer-ho (ara per ara) davant d'en Son Gohan'.

– Dende – va dirigir-se al Déu quan l'altre noi ja havia abandonat l'estança, deixant caure a terra l'embolcall de llençols amb què havia amagat d'improvís el seu estat – Tens res que se t'acudeixi que em pugui posar? Millor que el primer que vegi no sigui el ventre... Per ell, per tots vosaltres vaja, no fa ni vint-i-quatre hores que no en feia gens de panxa de prenyada.

El petit namekià va baixar el cap vergonyós i va somriure-li amb comprensió: – Jo no tinc res. Però tu sí... Vam pensar en això amb en Cor Petit i resulta que duies amb tu una altra càpsula hoi poi amb un vestit. Li he demanat a en Popo que l'adapti, perquè t'hi sentis còmode –. Havien convertit el vestit taronja amb detalls marrons de la Bulma en una brusa ample de tires, llarga fins els malucs; i hi havien afegit unes malles a joc.

No se li notava en absolut la panxa amb aquella vestimenta.

Tot just va tenir temps de mirar-se (un sol cop) al mirall de l'àmplia cambra, abans de notar que algú entrava per la porta.

En Goku havia vagat sense massa rumb pel món, almenys en les darreres vint-i-quatre hores. I especialment des de què havia decidit espantar fantasmes i intentar treure's del cap l'esforçada i benintencionada conversa amb la Bulma a Corporació Capsula.

El convenciment d'oblidar-la, però, se li havia desmuntat del tot després que el subconscient el traís: 'Havia acabat passant la nit precisament a la vora del llac on més vegades havia fet _seva_ la dona que ara tenia davant, d'esquena. La dona a qui estava a punt de fallar'.

En girar-se, encara amb el rostre força demacrat i el nerviosisme a les venes, la Nasu va intentar somriure amb sinceritat. 'La mirada d'en Son Goku, però, va caure-li com una galleda d'aigua freda a sobre'. Hi havia penediment i una muda però desesperada petició de perdó.

'S'havien estat enganyant'. El vel seré però trist que cobria ara la mirada d'en Goku feia que la Nasu veiés perfectament com de lluny tornava a estar d'ella.

– Per què? – va gosar preguntar directament. L'home que li havia fet l'amor i que havia assegurat després que es quedaria amb ella, només resultava transparent davant dels altres si eres capaç de mirar-lo als ulls i desxifrar-ne els sentiments. 'La Nasu li estava preguntant ara el per què d'aquell somni d'amor enterrat prematurament'.

Havia assassinat el seu propi orgull. Ja no li quedava res amb el què poder-se cobrir davant d'una situació així. 'En certa manera era un moment humiliant i ple de mots muts que aparentaven no poder-se dir (ja) mai més'.

En Goku, que no havia tingut valor d'imaginar-se el moment en què la miraria als ulls i li diria allò, va simplement observar-la de dalt a baix amb penediment i pesar.

– La Xixi i en Son Gohan són responsabilitat meva – va aclarir-li – Perdona'm... jo... – Tenia la necessitat de recordar-li-ho, encara que potser ella ja no el cregués, encara que la reacció pogués ser pitjor. La Nasu però no aparentava tenir la força suficient, l'empenta habitual, per lluitar per aquella seva relació novament frustrada – Sempre t'estimaré. Però ara no puc fallar al meu fill...

– És un adéu, doncs? – Els nervis van fer que deixés escapar una rialla molt poc sincera. 'S'odiava a si mateixa per estúpida'.

Va posar-se la mà al ventre per donar-se força, encara que de sobte havia oblidat el com podria dir-li aquella notícia. 'Potser el millor que podia fer era callar'.

En Goku continuava observant-la com si volgués gravar-se'n cada detall a la ment. Després de marxar de casa la Bulma, havia volat durant hores. Podia haver fet servir el canvi de lloc instantani, però havia preferit escampar tota aquella angoixa a l'aire; ho havia fet sense rumb fins que s'havia adonat a quin lloc havia anat a parar.

El racó del món on més l'havia estimada.

_Va asseure's ell tot sol a la vora del llac, aquella vegada sobre pedres que en sobresortien a la riba, i va estar-hi incomptable estona amb la ment plena de sentiments. 'No hauria sabut dir quantes hores s'hi havia passat, ni si havia arribat a cap mena de tracte amb ell mateix'. Només que havia pensat molt amb cadascun dels detalls que l'havien unit amb la Nasu el dia anterior... i que s'havia fet mala sang... donant voltes a les seves pròpies responsabilitats. _

_La Bulma, abans de marxar, l'havia acusat de no tenir prou caràcter, de no saber enfrontar-se a la Xixi... de no adonar-se que renunciar a ser feliç per una estúpida promesa, era més que fer el ridícul. Però en Goku era massa noble per trencar amb tot, ara que havia vist el mal que podia fer. La Bulma ho sabia i havia acabat desitjant sort al seu amic en marxar, sort perquè en només tres dies – ara dos – s'enfrontaria a una nova amenaça per salvar el món i ho faria, és clar, per més que estigués lligat de peus i mans en la seva curta i confosa vida sentimental. _

_Seria capaç de deixar-ho tot a banda. Com sempre. Com el magnífic guerrer que era. 'L'heroi amb què tots confiaven'. _

_En Son Goku havia parlat (de fet) el suficient amb ell mateix per estar almenys segur de dues coses: Un home havia de fer el que havia de fer... i no hi havia manera al món de deixar-la d'estimar, no podia oblidar la Nasu. _

_Tan aclaparat estava per aquella sensació que no només li venien al cap les parts de la conversa amb la Bulma que tenien a veure amb la princesa saiyajin. _

"– _Ja t'ho havia dit una vegada, ¿recordes?, tu sempre has tingut l'estrany do d'atraure tota aquesta mala gent...". Era exactament allò el que també li havia dit la Bulma durant la seva llarga conversa. _

_I tenia tota la raó del món. Ell havia salvat el món moltes vegades, sí... però també havia estat, d'alguna manera, la seva responsabilitat. I allò va recordar-li una altra màxima que ja s'havia repetit una vegada: 'Qui sap si ell no era la solució, només el problema...'. _

_En tots els sentits. _

"– _Podràs estar cent anys més casat amb la Xixi, si hi insisteixes. Però ni la faràs ni et faràs feliç –". Li havia dit també la Bulma en aquell llavors. _

– És un adéu, doncs? – Li havia demanat la Nasu abans d'aquell llarg silenci que els mantenia ara suspesos, un davant de l'altre, amagant amb desesperació els batecs desesperats del cor.

En Son Goku va fer dos passos endavant, però ella va caminar incòmode cap a un costat. No tenia forces per a aguantar-li més aquella mirada, que tantes coses li deia.

– He vingut a portar les Boles de Drac a en Dende... i a assegurar-me que t'havia anat bé dins la sala – va clavar-li els ulls amb força, amb la passió que sentia per ella recorrent cada banda del seu cos, però la Nasu era incapaç ara de tornar-s'hi a sincerar. 'Sentia amb ella la pressió del què llegia als ulls d'en Goku'. De les esperances que ja no serien mai veritat.

– Ha estat un llarg any – va mentir amb els punys tancats sobre els extrems del vestit que en Dende i en Cor Petit havien convertit en brusa per ella – Encara em sento cansada.

En Son Goku va assentir, torbat per la serenitat d'ella, per com de fàcil havia estat que ella comprengués el veritable motiu d'aquella trobada. 'Hagués preferit que fes com la Bulma, que el cridés i l'insultés'. L'hagués consolat que es mostrés desencantada o que intentés fer-lo canviar d'opinió. Evidentment sabia que aquell no era un comportament que la Nasu pogués tindre... En comptes d'això, es mostrava serena i majestuosa davant seu.

– Et deu haver demanat que t'allunyis de mi... que m'enviïs lluny de la Terra, si pot ser– va aixecar el cap, contenint el dolor de dir allò, tancat els punys encara amb més força – ... la Xixi, vull dir.

Va mantenir-se allà, amb els cabells desfets i rebels, a banda i banda del seu cap... de la barbeta alçada i la mirada falsament assossegada.

– Només m'ha demanat que pensi en el Son Gohan – va mostrar-se ell menys tranquil del què ella aparentava estar – La Xixi sap tan bé com jo que aquest planeta i aquesta colla són ara casa teva. No m'ho demanaria això...

La confessió va fer-la dubtar en la seva intenció de mantenir-se impertèrrita davant seu. 'I per més inri tornava a notar aquell bombolleig familiar a l'estómac'.

Va haver-se de subjectar el ventre per no acabar-se enfonsant davant seu.

– Jo... ens continuarem veient Nasu, però he de renunciar a tu... – va baixar el cap atabalat i amb la veu inconforme de la Bulma ressonant-li als timpans –... més enllà de tenir-te com a fantàstica companya de batalla.

– Ho entenc – va tancar els ulls perdent cada vegada més la serenitat a l'esguard, va esquivar-ne la mirada quan va notar que la veu d'en Goku s'havia apagat, i sonava més ronca del normal, per algun motiu. Si el veia dubtar, no podria evitar pregar-li que no ho fes... que no la deixés... que no els deixés.

– Sabia que ho entendries – va aconseguir pronunciar ell amb feines, mirant-la i preguntant-se per què no l'abraçava i la besava, si era l'únic que volia fer en aquell moment. 'Responent-se que no tenia dret a fer-ho'. I menys a mostrar-se titubejant llavors.

Va agafar forces per no retreure-li aquella actitud. 'No volia semblar afectada, però el cert és que, hores d'ara, l'ànim de la Nasu ja trontollava'. El maleït embaràs feia que no es pogués contenir les emocions. 'Emocions dures, però que hauria sabut frenar en el passat'.

– I què se suposa que m'he de dir a mi mateixa? Que ho faig també, que em mantinc allunyada de tu, pel bé de la teva dona i el teu fill?

El silenci els aclaparava. Es van mirar sabent-se atrapats en aquell instant. En Goku va deixar escapar l'aire, amagant l'angoixa: – Que hi ha un home que t'estima massa per complir amb la seva paraula, si és que no l'ajudes a fer-ho. A mantenir-se lluny d'aquest sentiment, no de tu Nasu... no de tu.

Va posar-se un moment la mà la boca per no esclatar a plorar. 'I va adonar-se que no ho faria, no ploraria, perquè els saiyajins, les saiyajins no ploraven'. I ella ho havia fet ja massa en els darrers temps... No es podia permetre trair les seves pròpies conviccions... no, per un home.

– No ho oblidaré... No t'ho posaré difícil, tranquil – va acceptar girant-se-li d'esquena un instant, abans de tornar-lo a observar disposada a acabar amb aquell moment. A acomiadar-se'n d'una vegada: – Ens veiem al torneig, Son Goku. Espero que vencis aquell monstre i la teva dona i el teu fill tinguin el pare i l'home que segur que es mereixen.

Va mirar-la agraït. Ella va continuar parlant:

– T'estimaria molt poc si deixés que canviessis per mi. M'estimaria molt poc a mi mateixa... És aquest, en Goku noble i aferrat als principis, del que jo estic absurdament enamorada. L'altre es deia Kakarot... i no és l'home amb qui, l'últim cop, jo vaig fer l'amor.

El guerrer va assentir lleugerament, amb la sensació d'haver de sortir d'allà a tota pressa si volia fer-ho bé. Contenir-se.

La Nasu, però, estava massa afectada per l'embaràs... per tot plegat... com per renunciar-hi sense demanar-li una cosa més. Una sola cosa.

– Fins aviat, Nasu – va girar-se ell en direcció a la porta, com si realment en fugís.

Va aturar-lo contra tot el que li deia el poc raciocini que aconseguia conservar. Era difícil no fer una bogeria amb les hormones i l'embaràs tibant desesperadament d'ella.

– Ho compliré. Em mantindré allunyada de tu – va parlar fent-lo retrocedir – Son Goku... – va parar-se en la seva explicació, quan va veure que ell la mirava de la mateixa manera resignada i desesperada que ella.

– Nasu...

– Ho compliré, després de què hagis abandonat aquesta habitació... però abans... – va empassar saliva. Recordava exactament com s'havien acomiadat, abans que ella accedís a la sala de l'esperit del temps, i la possibilitat d'haver deixat _allò_ pendent la cremava ara – Et dec un petó. L'últim.

En Son Goku va quedar-se parat sense saber què dir. Recordava aquell instant. A ell també el cremava ara per dins.

_Havia acostat el rostre per besar-la, abans de deixar que ella es dirigís a la torre de Déu. – Quan tingui les 7 boles, vindré a deixar-les... i a buscar-te... – Li havia assegurat aleshores amb aire de promesa._

_Ella havia rigut suaument, resignada a estar-hi allunyada per més de l'any que es disposava a passar a dins d'aquella sala... de nou. 'Per ell només passarien vint-i-quatre hores'. Va aturar-lo quan ja havia posat els llavis sobre els seus._

– _No – Li havia acariciat la boca amb la mà – Quan surti de la sala, juro que et besaré fins a deixar-te sense oxigen – Havia bromejat, després, entre murmuris suggerents. 'Volia que ell pensés en ella cada segon que ella no hi fos, i no se li acudia res millor'._

Van compartir llavors, en el present, un llarg moment de silenci.

Ella va baixar el cap, quasi avergonyida, pel que anava a fer a continuació. 'Pel que anava a dir'. Va mirar-lo aleshores amb prec als ulls: _–_ Te l'estic demanant... el petó...

Va avançar dos passos i ell, desesperat i assedegat d'aquest sentiment, va fer el mateix; van mirar-se als ulls abans d'enganxar-se un a l'altre amb crua desesperació. Ella va agafar-lo per les espatlles i en Son Goku no va poder fer res més que arrossegar-la cap a ell de la cintura. 'Se sentia tan angoixat al respecte, que no va tenir temps de notar cap mena de canvi en aquella part del seu cos'.

Per moments la Nasu va sentir-se quasi enfebrada amb aquella nova sensació. En Goku tenia les seves mans a prop del ventre on creixia el fill dels dos i ni tan sols n'era conscient. Les seves boques no havien trigat ni tan sols un sol segon, en compartir la muda desesperació d'aquell petó, una altra vegada prohibit. Però aquesta vegada la Nasu tenia el convenciment que quan se'n separés res podria tornar-los a fer estar junts.

Perquè lluitaria contra ella mateixa si era necessari. 'No hi cauria mai més i tenia les de guanyar, si com sabia, s'ho repetia amb la determinació més pura de totes: la saiyajin'.

El petó ansiós i desesperat, tenia part d'aquella energia tan saiyan dels dos. D'una manera tan apressada que ni tan sols podrien dir si havien notat els llavis de l'altre en col·lidir. Només eren dues boques ansioses i terriblement afamades, buscant una mica de consol sense solució.

Va posar-li les mans al cap, intentant apropar-lo més a ella encara que, allà drets i besant-se, ja no era físicament possible. Ell va alçar-la contra si amb el mateix convenciment.

Va quasi queixar-se del brusc moviment en veure's alçada i contra _ell_, llavis contra llavis, però no va voler separar-se'n. 'No patia pel seu fill perquè en Goku, tot i no saber-ne res, no li faria mal aleshores; només la premia contra si amb la força justa...'

En Son Goku, de fet, volia transmetre-li el seu pesar. Fer-li entendre com de malament se sentia per la decisió que, sense remei, ja havia pres. Ella no volia anar enlloc llavors, ni demanar-li (tampoc) un moment de calma; perquè sabia que no hi hauria un després, i perquè estava disposada a complir amb la seva paraula: 'No pararia pas fins que ambdós es quedessin sense oxigen'. No pararia fins que ja ni tan sols tinguessin esma per mantenir les seves boques enganxades i aquella passió latent.

Malgrat tot va ser la porta obrint-se el que va fer separar-los finalment.

Ella encara tenia les mans als seus cabells i en Goku la subjectava per la cintura, completament aliè, per moments, a cap raonament; quan a l'entrada van distingir en Krilín. Apesarat.

– Ei... – va riure nerviós – Ho... ho sento. És que en Son Gohan... ha insistit i... bé, l'acompanyava perquè volia parlar amb tu, Goku – Evidentment mentia. L'únic motiu pel qual havia anat allà amb el seu fill, i s'havia avançat a obrir a la porta, era perquè s'havia temut exactament el què hi havia vist després.

Després d'aquella frase, doncs, quan amb prou feines s'havien pogut separar, mirant-se un moment als ulls abans; va entrar en Son Gohan que havia anat tota l'estona darrere d'en Krilín.

Va actuar de manera natural. 'Sortosament no aparentava haver vist res'.

– Pare – va semblar dubtar en dir allò – He pensat en anar cap a casa per recollir un parell de coses, ja he acabat els quaderns que havia portat fins aquí. Creus que la mare s'ho prendrà malament si vaig i vinc?

– No – va respondre-li encara confós, embriagat de l'aroma i del petó desesperat de la dona que estimava – Ja... ja t'hi acompanyo jo, fill.

La Nasu va baixar el cap, sense mirar-lo apropar-se al seu fill gran. 'Al cap i a la fi en Son Goku tenia raó, aquell nen encara el necessitava'.

Abans de sortir per la porta, no obstant, en Goku va aconseguir pronunciar una darrera frase de comiat: – Ens veiem al Joc d'en Cèl·lula, Nasu – va callar un instant – Gràcies per tot.

¿Era la seva manera de dissimular davant d'en Gohan?, va qüestionar-se ella de cop sorpresa, de nou amb els punys tancats a prop del ventre.

– La Bulma ja m'ha explicat que, per casualitat, vas prémer el botó de la nau que em va dur a la Terra... encara que ja estigués programada... No saps com m'alegra que ho fessis. –

Li agradava que ho hagués fet, perquè (al cap i a la fi) ara era un terrícola, no el guerrer malvat i sense escrúpols que havia nascut per ser; però també n'estava satisfet, pel simple fet de ser-ne _ella_ l'artífex. 'Així, en certa manera, podia pensar que, més enllà de les responsabilitats que havia d'assumir i de les paraules que calia complir, sempre hi estaria lligat d'alguna manera'. Encara que fos en la distància del temps.

'Ja no seria només el seu sentiment culpable el que podria unir-la a ell, per anys que passessin, en algun racó recòndit del seu cap'.

Com a resposta ella només va aferrar-se ara a la pedra que duia al coll. Prement-la contra si. 'En última instància només els quedaria _allò_ què hauria pogut ser'.

Almenys que en Goku sabés.

En realitat, en aquella història truncada, hi havia llavors _un altre_ 'per sempre'. Un de ben tangible i viu. La criatura que la Nasu duia a la panxa era més que un record d'aquell amor. 'Un cant sord a un demà que ja no semblava voler arribar'.

Si el planeta sobrevivia a en Cèl·lula i aquella criatureta naixia, la relació que l'havia unit a aquell home, estaria d'alguna manera sempre amb ella.

No va moure's en veure'l desaparèixer amb el seu fill Gohan al costat. 'Aquell canvi de lloc instantani el duia aleshores al costat d'aquella dona... La Xixi que l'esperava en una casa que, agradés o no a la Nasu, era la llar d'en Son Goku... ho havia estat per molts anys'.

.

.

Havien passat dos dies amb la rapidesa impertinent d'una cursa contrarellotge. 'Una cursa contrarellotge que els abocava indefectiblement a aquell combat contra en Cèl·lula'.

Moltes coses havien passat pel cap d'en Son Goku en 48 hores. 'També en les seves determinacions de vida'.

En Gohan havia tornat, al cap d'hores, al palau de Déu on havia acabat de passar aquell temps amb el Dende.

I ara esperaven tots el moment determinat per enfrontar el destí del planeta. 'Ja de res servia donar voltes a altres situacions supèrflues', es repetia la Nasu que aleshores s'escoltava en Cor Petit.

– Suposo que t'ho has repensat...

– No, no m'ho he repensat, Cor Petit – va aspirar aire - No lluitaré pas. Només hi vull ser. Si hi ha perill, me n'aniré. T'ho prometo.

.


	34. Capítol 33 La lluita pel destí del món

**Capítol 33. La lluita pel destí del món **

La seva vida havia canviat. Tècnicament no havien passat ni 72 hores des de què havia entrat a la sala de l'esperit del temps, però la seva vida ja no seria mai més la mateixa.

No ho seria perquè ell, fidel als seus principis, als terrícoles, no estaria allà com li havia dit. Però sobretot, la seva vida ja no seria la mateixa, perquè una nova vida creixia al seu interior: una vida que duia amb ella i que, per tant, l'obligava a prendre decisions que mai abans hagués ni tan sols valorat. Aniria al combat contra en Cèl·lula, perquè sí, perquè si aquell planeta acabava sucumbint al poder maligne d'aquell monstre, ni ella ni cap dels seus actuals habitants estarien salvats en cap racó de la seva extensa superfície. Però ja no podia plantejar-se lluitar-hi o ni tan sols defensar-s'hi. 'Li havia dit a en Cor Petit, de fet, que si la cosa es complicava ella marxaria'. ¿Podria? Sabia que no li quedava més remei. Al cap i a la fi havia negligit suficient contra aquella criatura a la sala de l'esperit del temps. I, de fet, hores d'ara el bebè que duia dins era (ja) més que una suposició que es negués amb força a si mateixa. S'havia convertit en una completa realitat que, a la seva manera, ja es feia notar al seu estómac. 'Eren simples sensacions, abstractes i que moltes vegades només venien a ella quan mantenia el seu cos en completa calma, però era clar que existia. Hi havia un fetus dins seu, i era producte d'aquell estrany sentiment que, probablement, dos saiyajins no haurien d'haver sentit mai entre si. No, amb aquella força'. I menys ells dos en particular: la germana de l'hereu i el guerrer de classe baixa criat a la Terra.

El seu amor no hagués estat possible _abans_, en cap de les hipotètiques circumstàncies que li passaven (ara) per la ment, com si fossin una mala pel·lícula. Però tampoc ho era ara.

No hauria estat possible, és clar, al desaparegut planeta Vegeta, on ells dos podrien haver-se trobat si aquella hagués estat una història completament diferent. 'La Nasu pensava llavors, en efecte, en un temps remot, impossible ja de complir-se, que s'havia evaporat feia 29 anys amb l'atac d'en Freezer al seu món'. Però de fet, tampoc era possible (aleshores) lluny de les convencions del seu planeta, _allà_ a la Terra, on una dona tibava fortament d'en Goku a través d'un tan simple com poderós compromís: el matrimoni.

La Nasu no podia (ni volia) lluitar-hi. Perquè aquell guerrer, precisament _aquell_, de tots els que podien existir a l'univers també resultava estar aferrat a la seva adopció terrestre i a tots els principis que aquesta havia comportat des del principi.

– Estàs bé? – va distreure-la en Trunks, el seu nebot vingut del futur, en veure-la en aquell racó de la plataforma celeste, perduda en mil pensaments. 'La Nasu havia estat quasi absent els darrers dies al palau de Déu, en estat de mutisme absolut. Tanmateix la jove saiyajin no estava gaire preocupada al respecte de ser descoberta, de moment... No, davant la llavors minsa possibilitat que fos precisament el noi qui n'endevinés l'embaràs'. El cert era que el nano, criat sense pare a un món devastat, ja prous problemes tenia en si com per acabar fixant-se en els dels altres.

En Trunks del futur no havia tingut una vida fàcil. I no obstant sí sentia, aleshores, una lleugera preocupació per la mudesa d'aquella dona que li era prou present _ara_.

Ella va somriure.

– Sí, Trunks... Només són maldecaps estúpids – va dissimular el gest en adonar-se que es fregava el ventre més del que ho hauria de fer sinó volia confessar-se abans d'hora. – L'important és, de fet, véncer en Cèl·lula. Si aquella llagosta fastigosa ens venç, tant serà el que ens passi a tots pel cap... no hi haurà futur per a ningú aquí –. 'Ni hi hauria més aquell embaràs: la criatureta que ara sentia amb ella, no naixeria, si en Cèl·lula se'n sortia'. Per això, malgrat tot, aniria al combat, perquè si perdien, tant era on fossin...

En Krilín l'observava també amb la lleugera preocupació d'aquell canvi d'actitud en ella, més tranquil·la i meditativa, menys oberta a parlar amb ells o a fer comentaris sobre la situació.

No és que ella hagués estat sempre molt xerradora, però ara era just el contrari del què esperava part de l'extravertida colla... i ho era en extrem. En Krilín suposava, de fet, que hi havia tingut alguna cosa a veure aquella enèsima trobada amb en Goku que, pel poc que havia vist, havia estat un comiat. I lamentava (ningú sabia com) no haver-los sabut ajudar millor.

En aquell moment, només en Cor Petit, en Dende i en Popo coneixien l'embaràs de la Nasu, i no és com si volguessin escampar-ne res; encara que ella, per anys que passessin, tampoc els ho hagués pogut demanar. 'L'orgull li impedia parlar-ne'.

Havia estat en Cor Petit, sobretot en el cas d'en Dende, que era qui més relació tenia amb en Gohan i en Krilín; el qui havia reiterat al petit Déu que, en aquell cas, dir-ho o no era (només) voluntat de la mateixa Nasu.

La veritat era, doncs, que la princesa saiyajin mai podria agrair prou l'interès i el suport callat que havia rebut d'_ell_, un ésser que se suposava que amb prou feines entenia de relacions interpersonals.

I menys si aquestes resultaven ser de caire romàntic.

– Trunks? – va demanar la Nasu intentant canviar de tema a la seva ment. – Creus que ens en sortirem?

Aquell era el veritable enigma. El guerrer de cabell lila va posar cara de no tenir-ne ni idea en absolut. Tot i que, finalment, va somriure-li confiat. 'Amb en Goku allà tot havia d'anar bé'. Era el que no s'havia cansat mai de repetir la Bulma del futur, l'eterna amiga que havia perdut massa coses en aquella època nefasta de la qual provenia el noi, el jove que una vegada havia estat un misteri per quasi tots.

El moment de la veritat, però, pràcticament també havia arribat a l'època actual.

Estaven esperant ja, en aquell instant, que fos (per fi) l'hora de reunir-se amb tots els guerrers que els acompanyarien al combat. 'Amb tots els que anirien al torneig contra en Cèl·lula, encara que només uns pocs poguessin fer veritablement alguna cosa'.

.

En Son Goku, per la seva banda, estava a punt d'aparèixer-se en aquell indret amb la (compartida) determinació d'enfrontar-se primer que res a en Cèl·lula.

Més tard tocaria emprendre altres lluites. O potser rendir-s'hi incondicionalment. Com, d'entrada, ja havia fet l'última vegada que havia estat en aquell palau.

Després de la seva marxa al Mont Paos, _aquells_ no havien sigut dies fàcils per a ningú.

– _Mare! – S'havia apartat d'ell en Son Gohan, dos dies enrere, només arribar a casa. Alguna cosa no anava bé quan, en canvi, en Goku havia preferit llavors no avançar endavant. Va quedar-se a l'entrada contemplant com fill i mare s'abraçaven. Però el nen no se'n va adonar. _

– _Gohan, fill – Va sentir encara des de la llunyania. – Sí, entra noi, entra. És clar que a la mare no li fa res que te'n tornis amb els teus amics. Te'n dono tot el permís del món, rei meu. _

'_Què li passava a la Xixi?'. _

_En Goku no va entendre, en un primer moment, tanta comprensió. No, cap al desig d'estar-se amb en Dende i en Krilín que expressava ara mateix el seu fill. No era exactament aquell comportament el què normalment tothom esperava de la seva dona. _

'_O potser era que ella els havia acostumat ja a una altra cosa'. Sempre preocupada pels estudis. 'Pel futur'. Va pensar sense adonar-se que ho feia amb recança. _

– _No, home, Son Gohan, no te'n duguis els deures. _

– _Però, mare! – va estranyar-se'n llavors, fins i tot, en Son Gohan – Vols dir, que...?_

– _Si, au, vés fill. Aprofita tot el temps que puguis amb els teus amics. _

– _Però Xixi – Ho trobava particularment impossible en Son Goku, encara que començava a entendre, o almenys a pensar que entenia, el perquè d'aquella actitud – No fa falta que en Gohan torni al palau de Déu, si vols pot... – va començar a raonar, apropant-s'hi. _

– _No, he dit. No cal... – va col·locar-se seriosa el davantal – A més, Gohan, aquest vespre, la mare ha preparat un sopar expressament pel teu pare – va picar-li l'ullet – Els pares volen passar una estona sols. _

'_Els pares volen passar una estona sols...', va repetir-se en Goku com si realment no entengués l'actual actitud de la seva dona. Havia pensat que ho feia només per acontentar en Gohan ara que s'apropava aquella amenaçava tan terrible. _

– _Xixi... – La seva muller se li havia agafat del braç, gairebé amb força, després de pràcticament fer fora en Gohan de casa; no sense haver-li donat (això sí) un parell de petons i haver-li dit que deixés la lluita pels grans. 'Un desig que en Goku sabia que no podria complir'. _

_En Gohan havia de lluitar. Era la seva màxima esperança. _

_En Son Goku va sentir-se terriblement en deute amb ella, amb la mare del nano, en pensar-ho. _

– _Mare... – va acabar cedint en Gohan per la seva banda, emprenent després el vol no del tot segur. Marxava d'allà a petició de la pròpia Xixi. 'I no entenia per què no acabava de creure que deixar-los sols fos una bona idea'. Va somriure, però. Suposava que com tots els pares del món, els seus també voldrien estar sols. O això havia escoltat un dia a en Krilín, quan entre la diversió i l'estranyesa s'havia posat a analitzar què podia unir a dos éssers tan particularment obcecats com la Bulma i en Vegeta. _

– _No vull que el meu fill lluiti i s'hi jugui la vida... Per una vegada aquest combat que us espera no pot ser només cosa dels adults? – va preguntar la dona, pensativa, sense massa sort. Ja que, a diferència d'abans, en Goku semblava no haver-la escoltat ara. _

_La Xixi observava com en Gohan s'allunyava cel enllà, quasi lamentant que per primera vegada en molt temps, la seva determinació com a esposa, s'hagués contraposat a la de mare. 'L'havia de deixar marxar amb aquella gent, si és que volia intentar recuperar el seu matrimoni'. No tenien gaire temps. _

– _Bé, Goku – va repenjar-s'hi ella recuperant de nou la decisió – Em deus una nit per a mi sola i ja fa molt temps que m'espero, amor. – 'No semblava enfadada, al contrari, però en Goku va mirar-la com si no s'ho cregués. Què volia dir ella?'. La carícia que va fer-li per sota el gi taronja li ho va deixar clar segons més tard. 'Però no podia'. _

_Va apartar-se'n només lleugerament i ella ho va notar: – Saps, quants anys fa que no et comportes com el meu home? – Ell no va dir res. La més crua realitat era que ni tan sols recordava amb claredat l'últim cop. Havia estat feia tant de temps... No era com si, en aquells temps de l'inici del seu matrimoni, quan la Xixi pràcticament l'havia hagut de guiar, no hagués trobat el sexe una forma agradable d'estar; però tenia ara massa present tota aquella atracció irrenunciable que despertava en ell la Nasu. _

_Les sensacions bones d'aquelles primeres experiències es contraposaven al seu cap amb quasi una tempesta d'emocions, un torrent incontrolable que no feia tant que havia viscut en pròpia carn. 'Podria treure's mai del cap, la pell de la Nasu?'. _

– _Xixi... jo... – va intentar excusar-se en Son Goku en adonar-se de les intencions de la dona, un cop l'energia d'en Son Gohan ja era (en efecte) ben lluny de casa – No crec que..._

– _No creus que què? – va posar-se ella a la defensiva a l'instant – No creus que puguis complir com a marit? El gran Goku no pot jaure al llit amb la seva dona? És un esforç tan enorme tocar-me, Goku?_

_L'home va mirar-la fixament. Era veritat que feia molt temps que no es trobaven d'aquella manera, que ara ella li demanava, al llit matrimonial... Però si abans ho havia entès com una part (agradable) del què suposava que era el matrimoni, ara aquell sexe conjugal li havia quedat esborrat a la ment entre somriures, nervis a flor de pell i pells desitjant tocar-se a cada instant... Mai res li havia semblat tan absolutament suggerent com fer l'amor amb una Nasu nua i entregada... despullar-la ell mateix i recorre'n cada racó. _

'_Però sí assumia que la Xixi i en Gohan eren responsabilitat seva, renunciava també a aquell contacte tan íntim entre ambdós'. I per tant entenia que la Xixi era la seva esposa... i que tenia dret a demanar-li-ho. A sentir-se completa com la seva esposa. 'No se li havia ocorregut que, tants anys després, ella tornés a exigir-li aquell contacte'. _

_Que ella esperés que, entre ells, tot fos com abans._

_La Xixi ja plorava quan ell va tornar en si. _

– _Entenc que ella sigui més espectacular, Son Goku – va dir-li des d'una de les cadires de la cuina on havia acabat asseient-se mentre es lamentava, just després d'entrar a casa – Però si no pots actuar com un veritable espòs... amb mi... Potser haurem de començar a assumir que el nostre matrimoni, que la nostra família està trencada. – va desviar-li la mirada sabent-se culpable de portar fins el límit els sentiments nobles del seu espòs. 'Tement que ell decidís anar-se'n llavors'. _

– _Jo... – En Goku va observar-la un instant sense saber què dir. Com consolar-la. _

'_Havia donat la seva paraula, i ho havia fet no feia gaire, que: aquella dona – i amb ella el seu fill – continuarien sent la llar on ell tornés després de cada batalla'. _

_S'hi havia compromès. I aquella part del matrimoni, del qual ella parlava aleshores; era, després de tot, la que més estranyesa i curiositat havia despertat en el Son Goku un cop, recent casat, n'havia descobert els detalls. 'Però mai l'havia vist nua i sempre havia estat més un tràmit en el què la pròpia Xixi era esquiva i es mostrava incòmoda'. Ella havia estat qui l'havia guiat, però sempre havia esperat que ell prengués el control de cada moviment, de cada rampell. _

_Ell no havia anat gaire més enllà. _

_Aquelles primeres experiències, aquells records, estaven ja molt lluny d'igualar-se al seu passat més recent... a cadascuna de les (no obstant) poques vegades que havia fet l'amor amb la Nasu. _

_I ell se sentia ara molt lluny del noi ingenu capaç d'obrar només per innat impuls. _

_Era com si de cop i volta necessités aquell sentiment, fort i apassionat, l'angoixa de poder perdre-la, per actuar amb aquella intimitat. _

_La Xixi, però, havia vist més que el dubte en la seva mirada. Havia detectat la vacil·lació d'ell, entre els sentiments més profunds i la pregunta de fins on arribava la seva paraula, i no pensava deixar escapar aquella ocasió. _

_Li demostraria que ella era tan dona com qualsevol, més i tot que aquella fresca amb cos d'esportista barata. 'D'extraterrestre roba - marits'. _

– _En dos dies t'enfrontaràs a aquell monstre i després ja vas dir que tornaries aquí i seríem una família – va raonar la Xixi, de cop i volta amable, agafant-lo per la mà: – No veig per què no em pots demostrar que ets capaç de complir-ho ara –. En Goku encara no havia reaccionat quan ella ja s'havia descordat els botons de dalt del vestit. 'No l'havia vist fer mai allò abans'. _

_Va mirar-se-la com si tingués davant una desconeguda. 'Per algun motiu va tenir una sensació semblant a la què havia tingut ja una vegada... I sabia perfectament quan i com havia estat aquell instant aleshores ja remot: el moment en què havia hagut de fugir, cames ajudeu-me, del suggerent palau d'aquella fèmina estranya de l'Altre món'. _

_No, no podia ser. _

_La Xixi l'estava pressionant per a què es quedés amb ella, per a què se n'hi anés al llit com el seu marit que era, i ell la comparava amb aquella desconeguda del camí de la serp. Va sentir-se pitjor que malament. _

'_No era just'. Les circumstàncies no el feien ser just amb la mare d'en Son Gohan. Convençut que, cada vegada, s'estava apropant més a ser un egoista que ja només actuava per instints; convençut que, en rebutjar-la, la feria sense compassió i que només li estava fent mal per egoisme, perquè com a home (malgrat les promeses i la paraula donada) encara desitjava la Nasu, en Son Goku va deixar-se endur de la mà a l'habitació que solia ser compartida, al llit de matrimoni en què la Xixi havia esperat, des del principi, que ell fos el marit perfecte. _

_La ràbia que sentia la Xixi, per haver d'actuar d'aquella manera, per estar obligada a entabanar el seu propi espòs, era tan intensa que, fins i tot, ella va dubtar d'estar fent el més correcte. Mentre li donava la mà, i de camí a l'habitació, havia deixat caure ja el seu més que típic vestit oriental lila, i ara es girava cap a ell, pràcticament aguantant les llàgrimes d'orgull, en ser ella mateixa qui s'acabés quedant nua davant del seu marit. 'Mentre en Goku només semblava mirar-se-la amb reflexió'. _

– _Faràs que també et despulli a tu? O te n'aniràs? – va qüestionar-lo finalment, gairebé amb la veu trencada de la desesperació. 'Quasi quan ja temia que el seu marit no donés mai aquell pas'. _

– _És el que vols de debò, Xixi? – va preguntar-li ell molt suaument, com posant-ho en dubte – Seré un bon marit, per a tu, si segueixo amb això?_

'_Amb això'. La manera delicada però les paraules inconscientment rudes d'ell en mencionar-ho, pràcticament l'haurien fet tirar enrere; sinó era, és clar, que hagués estat un dur cop pel seu orgull tornar-se a vestir en el (per ella) ja impensable supòsit que ell marxés d'aquella habitació sense tocar-la. _

– _T'ho prego, Goku – va fer el cor fort – Recorda'm que encara sóc la teva dona. _

'_Alguna cosa en la frase va incomodar-lo prou com per no sentir-se'n capaç, prou com per dubtar d'on trauria el desig per fer-ho'. Va esforçar-se en pensar, i realment ho creia, que la Xixi era una dona jove i decidida, una terrícola bonica, sobretot quan no s'entossudia en dur aquell horrible monyo al cap, i va tancar els ulls per buscar a l'interior de la seva ment, el record d'aquella pell suau de sota el camisó rosa de tela amable. _

_Ho va aconseguir. I va suposar que l'havia mirat realment com si ho acabés de fer, com si acabés de desitjar-la, perquè la Xixi ja no va esperar més, ja no va témer més per la seva dignitat en apropar-se a ell i treure-li el gi taronja que ell sempre duia a les pitjors lluites. _

_Era el gi que la Nasu també havia dut, almenys la part de dalt. _

_I sí, durant llargs segons, en Son Goku havia pensat en aquella pell suau de la mare d'en Son Gohan, en el camisó d'ella, de la Xixi, en les llums tancades d'altres vegades, i en l'emoció agradable d'una cosa que, fins després de casat, ni tan sols havia cregut possible... el sexe. Però llavors les mans de la Xixi van acariciar-li el tors i van aferrar-se més enllà de la seva pelvis, amb la desesperació de despertar-li més i més el desig, i va ser quan va adonar-se que alguna cosa no anava bé: pràcticament ja no responia d'ell mateix, però en canvi no eren ara aquells records del principi, els que l'empenyien a seguir endavant per tal d'alleujar aquell tipus d'emoció. 'La Xixi havia passat a ser un cos inconcret davant seu'. Pell i mans, acariciant-lo. I el seu cervell s'havia desconnectat prou llavors per trair-lo i fer-lo sentir (després) fins i tot repugnant. _

_Les mans agradables de la Xixi... i la seva pell coneguda... havien perdut, en pocs minuts, el pes que haurien d'haver tingut fins al final en tot allò. 'Els hi havia guanyat la partida la fantasia, el desig ocult, les mil i una sensacions que acabaven (llavors) de despertar en un Son Goku que inconscientment buscava ja aleshores un altre cos amb ell'. I sabent el què començava a passar-li, el guerrer desesperat va intentar no pensar més. Simplement, va deixar-se endur per les sensacions físiques de tot allò. _

'_Només pensa en el moment, Goku. En la carícia que ella... en la sensació d'estar...', va repetir-se sense acabar les frases, entretalladament un parell de cops, abans de notar com la Xixi el duia al llit i deixava que es posés sobre d'ella. Com li subjectava la pelvis amb les cames per tal d'incitar-lo cada vegada més a donar aquell pas. _

_I en Goku va entrar i va sortir. I ho va fer desenes de cops, fins que va adonar-se que no n'era capaç. Va mirar en sota i va trobar-se de seguida la mirada trencada de la Xixi, plorosa, qüestionant-lo en silenci... preguntant-li què més necessitava per desitjar-la. _

_Només se li acudia una sortida. I li resultava pràcticament abominable de complir. 'Sinó fos, és clar, perquè deixar allò allà, tal i com estava ara, inconclús, encara era més cruel per la pobre Xixi'. _

_En Son Goku va saber (de fet) que, en aquell instant, cometria el primer engany de tota una vida. Va tancar els ulls i va deixar de nou que ella l'acariciés. _

_Però aquesta vegada ella ja no va ser ella, i ell només va ser presoner dels seus desitjos. _

_L'empenta que va agafar, ple de desig aquell cop, va provocar que aviat tot acabés amb un vaivé. Un vaivé que, aquesta vegada sí, va fer que ella, la Xixi, es deixés per fi endur per les emocions; convençuda que, aquell cop, el seu marit havia estat espectacularment esplèndid en fer-li l'amor... i que ho havia fet pensant només en ella... en el benestar del seu matrimoni. _

'_Estava entestada en ser ella l'única protagonista de l'impuls que (clarament) havia dut en Son Goku a fer-la seva d'aquella manera tan brutal en un darrer quart d'hora per emmarcar'. _

_Per aquest motiu, treia importància als detalls. _

_Es negava el fet que, aquesta vegada, estava bastant més masegada que en l'època en què en Goku i ella ho havien fet per primer cop. 'No volia ni pensar en quin era el motiu pel qual, el seu invencible espòs, controlava menys ara la força (encara que fos només en una petita part) en tenir-hi relacions'. _

_Li hagués fet massa mal pensar que la seva rival, l'altra dona que ell havia tingut entre braços, tenia un cos bastant menys delicat que el seu. 'Si més no en quant a resistència física es referia'. En Goku duia gravat molt endins quina era la força física que podia fer servir amb la Nasu en tenir el seu cos entre mans. _

_En Son Goku, ple de culpa, només va agrair (però) no haver cridat el nom d'ella, de l'altra, en acabar. No haver actuat com el nàufrag que era sense poder aferrar-se al cos i a la pell anhelada. _

_Sabia que l'havia enganyat i, com a tal, simplement va deixar que el cos de la seva esposa descansés sobre el seu, fins que la Xixi va acabar apartant-se'n, necessitada d'una dutxa per la calor de maig i la barreja de suors. _

_Va mirar al sostre fixament buscant-hi respostes i, en comptes, d'això, l'únic que va trobar va ser la veu de la Bulma, acusadora i protectora, pregant-li que s'ocupés de la seva pròpia felicitat, i el darrer petó ansiós d'una Nasu que, no sabia ben bé perquè, ara creia haver trobat diferent que sempre. _

_La Bulma li havia assegurat que mai, per anys que passessin, aconseguiria fer feliç la Xixi en aquell matrimoni. Perquè ella sempre esperaria més. _

_Més d'un home que, com ell, es passava la vida enfrontant-se a monstres que havien acabat amenaçant la Terra per la seva pròpia causa. 'Això també li ho havia raonat la científica'. I ja era la segona vegada que li ho deia. _

_Va decidir (enmig de moltes emocions) quedar-se en aquella casa, encara que fos pescant-li els peixos que ella sempre agraïa que pesqués. S'estaria allà. Almenys les 48 hores abans del torneig contra en Cèl·lula._

_La Xixi es mereixia que deixés de ser egoista per una vegada. 'Sobretot amb aquella incertesa planant sobre la Terra'._

_Tot i que, en aquell combat pel destí del món, en Son Goku estava cada vegada més convençut de poder sortir-se'n. 'Bé, ell no... seria el seu fill qui posés fi a l'amenaça'. Ho creia fermament. _

_En Son Gohan tenia el suficient poder. _

_I en Goku compliria la seva paraula fins llavors. Fins que en Son Gohan deslliurés al mon d'en Cèl·lula. 'Després buscaria la manera de no danyar la Xixi, i s'allunyaria d'ambdues'. No podia estar amb la Nasu sense destrossar la terrícola, però no podia tornar a mentir a la mare del seu fins llavors únic fill... 'No podia convertir la vida de la Xixi en una mentida, perquè algun dia ell mencionaria el nom de la Nasu després d'una carícia o enmig d'un lament camuflat de gemec, i llavors la destrossaria'. _

_No seria just per ella ni per en Son Gohan. El seu fill, a qui també havia deixat de banda en força ocasions per lluitar, entrenar, o fins i tot en estar mort, no tenia perquè veure la seva mare destrossada. Sabia o imaginava, a més, que no podria perdonar-lo aquesta vegada si és que una sola llàgrima de la Xixi acabava sent (de nou) per culpa seva. _

_Lluny de les dues es dedicaria a la lluita, a entrenar com un boig, i podria endur-s'hi en Son Gohan sempre que la Xixi li ho permetés, almenys quan no hi hagués escola. 'Així també compliria amb allò de deixar-lo ser el científic que ell (al cap i a la fi) desitjava ser'. _

_Definitivament aquella era la millor opció. Ara ho veia. No trobava cap motiu pel qual, més enllà de la passió que el continuava unint amb una Nasu que estimava, cap d'elles el necessités. Eren dues dones fortes. _

_La Xixi tiraria endavant, sobretot si li feia entendre que marxava a entrenar, a lluitar, a dedicar-se i concentrar-se en allò que ell més apreciava a la vida: la recerca de ser cada vegada més fort, de superar-se. 'Sempre l'havia entès en aquell aspecte, per molt que ara per ara protestés'. _

_I la Nasu... la dona que estimava era massa orgullosa per perdonar-li l'enèsima vegada que s'havia desdit d'aquella eterna veritat: 'Continuava pensant que no volia allunyar-se'n... però ara sabia que no hi havia una altra sortida'. Havia vist en la mirada de la Nasu la determinació de mantenir-se'n a distància. _

_I ell ja no podia fer res més que voler-ho. _

_Fer una altra cosa seria actuar amb egoisme. Danyar-les més a ambdues, d'una manera o altra. _

_Havia comprovat per ell mateix, i així també ho pensava aleshores, que de res li valia tampoc mantenir la inseguretat o la submissió: no, a una paraula donada en el moment equivocat. Si, com la Xixi assegurava: com a dona, necessitava (realment) un marit al seu costat; en Goku sabia llavors que no havia estat mai preparat per ser-ho. _

_La Nasu era una altra història, és clar. Una que no podria tenir el final volgut. No, sense danyar a qui, en absolut, s'ho mereixia. _

_Per això seria millor per a les dues, que ell se n'allunyés. 'Que es concentrés en la lluita, en millorar més i més, si és que tots sortien vius d'aquell endimoniat torneig'. _

.

I així havia arribat, per fi, el dia esperat. El dia en què havia d'assegurar un futur per aquell món. El 26 de maig d'aquell 767 a la Terra seria la jornada en què se'n decidiria el destí...

S'havia mantingut molt pensatiu les darreres hores, i gairebé havia agraït que en Gyumao acabés arribant aquell matí per acompanyar la Xixi durant el torneig. 'No havia estat sent just amb ella'. I tot i que la Xixi s'havia entossudit en fer com si res, i que ell havia anat a pescar o caçar abans de cada àpat per fer-la contenta, sabia que no era allò el que ella volia'. Tampoc el que ell trobava just donar-li.

Va posar-se la roba per a la lluita, que tindria lloc en unes hores, amb la màxima concentració possible.

– Molt bé – va aixecar-se davant d'una Xixi que se'l mirava preocupada. En silenci. 'Res havia anat com ella imaginava, i tot i la satisfacció de sentir-se _seva_ una vegada, ja massa hores enrere, aviat havia vist que la feble distància que els mantenia allunyats era més pesada i freda del què el seu marit procurava mostrar-li'. – Doncs, me n'hi vaig – va sentenciar ell, malgrat tot amb una seguretat aclaparadora. 'Semblava convençut d'anar a enfrontar-se a una victòria segura'. ¿O aquell somriure només era un indici més de la sempre constant passió per la lluita, de la convicció guerrera, d'en Son Goku?

No va dir res més en sortir, però la Xixi va seguir-lo igualment fins a l'exterior.

– No vull que moris, Goku – va fer preocupada – Vigila, eh?

Era la mateixa dona preocupada que havia estat sempre, i en Son Goku sabia que, malgrat tot el que ella podia retreure-li, ho feia amb la més sincera de les intencions.

Va girar-se amb un somrís amable. 'Com d'injust podia arribar a ser amb ella?'.

– No pateixis, Xixi. Vigilaré! – Va observar-la un instant més del necessari. 'Quan tot acabés, ell procuraria allunyar-se'n, deixar de danyar-la, d'enganyar-la'. Ni tan sols podia recordar l'episodi de feia dos dies, el moment en què havia cedit davant d'ella, sense sentir-se menyspreable. Les emocions d'aquell moment havien fet que prengués aquella determinació: que sabés que mantenir-se allà del tot només podia acabar allargant el dolor d'aquella dona. 'Que pretengués no caure més en la traïció de mirar-la i pensar en una altra'. Renunciant, això sí, a ser un home lliure. Es dedicaria tan sols a la lluita, l'única passió amb què ara mateix podia sentir la sang corrent-li per les venes de manera legítima.

Alguna cosa va fer que la Xixi sentís que havia de dir-li allò. 'Encara que confiava en la paraula de l'home amb què s'havia casat'. No el perdria. 'No per _ella_'.

– Has de tornar, Goku – va insistir – Ja saps que, passi el que passi, aquí sempre seràs l'home de casa i jo t'esperaré.

'Sí, ho sabia, era conscient que, per més que entrenés anys i anys, ella sempre l'esperaria'. Però havia de dir-li que no ho fes; quan arribés el moment, ella havia d'entendre que, sí continuaria sent el seu marit, d'alguna manera almenys, però no l'enganyaria més. En cap de les versions en què ho havia fet fins aleshores.

Davant la determinació de la mare d'en Son Gohan, no obstant, en Son Goku va preferir callar de moment. 'Aquell no era el moment de tenir aquella conversa'.

– Aconseguiré que t'enamoris de mi... – va deixar anar la filla de Gyumao de sobte. El superguerrer no havia esperat una cosa com aquella, malgrat tot. Va continuar callat i ella va interpretar el seu silenci com una oportunitat.

– Me n'he d'anar – va intentar somriure incòmode. 'Sabia que la Xixi havia malinterpretat aquell silenci, però no podia dir-li ara que no, que no creia poder-se sentir _així_, ni tan sols en el futur'. El destí del món era en joc, no podia resoldre res més en aquell moment.

La Xixi finalment va assentir. Estava determinada a aconseguir-ho: trobaria l'oportunitat per recuperar (per fi) el seu marit.

S'adonava, però, que ara mateix havia d'estar preocupada per un assumpte més urgent... més important. – En Son Gohan no lluitarà, oi?

– Què? – En Son Goku va girar-se aquesta vegada amb el pes d'aquella pregunta a l'estómac. 'No, tampoc podia respondre-li sincerament aquella qüestió'. – Dona... Mira... – va intentar buscar les paraules justes.

– Promet-m'ho! – va insistir ella encara més preocupada que al principi – Promet-me que no lluitarà!

'No li quedava més remei que fer-se l'orni i fugir d'allà'. De res valia enganyar-la. – Bé doncs... – va començar titubejant – Adéu, Xixi... Faré tard!

– Ei! – va insistir la dona, encara que el seu pare, en Gyumao, va sortir de seguida a l'exterior de la casa per tranquil·litzar-la. 'S'havia mantingut en segon pla fins llavors'.

– En Goku sap el que es fa, filla.

– Però... Potser també lluitarà... – va acabar reconeixent espantada – Son Gohan...

.

S'havia deixat els cabells deslligats i duia aquell vestit, reconvertit en brusa ample, fet per dues capes de tela voluminosa; amb els costats marrons, caient per la seva silueta com dos trossos folgats de roba independent, i el centre més ajustat al cos i de color ataronjat. 'L'efecte que aconseguia aquella roba era justament el desitjat: només qui coneixia l'embaràs, podia arribar a distingir l'encara incipient panxa que, des de què havia sortit de la sala, semblava arrodonir-se cada dia una mica més'.

O potser només era que ella s'havia acostumat ja a la sensació que li produïa pesar una mica més i notar-se la pell tibada del ventre.

En Cor Petit, just en aquell instant, tornava a observar-la d'aquella manera que aconseguia descentrar-la. Perquè sabia què li estava preguntant amb la mirada: '¿Com se li acudia presentar-se a aquell torneig?', li deia.

¿Com podia ser tan tossuda i estar tan boja per no veure'n el perill?

Però no lluitaria, ja li ho havia dit: ¿què calia fer perquè deixés d'estar preocupat d'una vegada?.

Del guerrer namekià només agraïa que, a diferència de la seva consciencia, ni tan sols l'havia qüestionat al respecte de revelar o no el seu estat; no li havia preguntat _per què_ no semblava voler dir res del seu embaràs a la resta.

En Cor Petit assumia que aquell no era el seu problema, i ella estava convençuda que la seva consciència no tenia raó. 'Després d'en Cèl·lula, si sobrevivien, ja tindria temps de dir-ho... o, de fet, ja li ho notarien'. I sabia que tard o d'hora el seu estat no passaria desapercebut per _ningú_... potser era allò el que més l'espantava: que no podria mantenir-ho en secret eternament.

'¿Què diria en Son Goku quan sabés que seria pare de nou?'. Pare d'un fill d'ella.

– Estàs entossudida a venir? – va preguntar-li en Cor Petit per enèsima vegada, mirant-la de dalt a baix, probablement analitzant amb detall com de feble la mantenia el seu estat. Aparentava, de fet, ser la mateixa princesa guerrera plena d'energia i convenciment que havia estat fins i tot a Nàmek. 'Però era clar que poc podria fer davant d'aquell monstre'.

– Com tots vosaltres – va respondre segura del què passava pel cap del namekià – Cap dels que vindrà al ditxós torneig, a excepció d'en Son Goku i qui sap si en Vegeta, en Gohan i en Trunks, pot fer res per vèncer en Cèl·lula si la cosa es complica. No veig per què hauria de quedar-me aquí... esperant a morir amb tota la humanitat... si tot surt malament.

– Saiyajins... – va remugar en Cor Petit, mirant-la allunyar-se plataforma enllà. Va veure-la, però, parar-se de cop i volta. 'Algú acabava d'aparèixer a pocs metres d'ells'.

Amb l'inconfusible canvi de lloc instantani.

Ella encara havia afegit una cosa abans de reconèixer-ne l'energia: – De fet, no estic malalta, Cor Petit. Puc fer més coses de les què fins i tot et sembla... – '... en el meu estat'. Havia pensat, sense acabar-ho de pronunciar, quan havia notat el petit soroll que li indicava que algú acabava d'aparèixer-se davant d'ells.

– Passa alguna cosa? – No va poder evitar demanar en Son Goku en veure el rastre de seriositat al rostre d'ambdós. 'No havia pogut escoltar res d'aquella conversa, però tant en Cor Petit com la Nasu semblaven haver estat enxampats enmig d'un tema incòmode'. Ella va fins i tot desviar-li la mirada en un mal intent de dissimular el què fos que la incomodava en aquell moment.

Ja havia vist temps abans la complicitat entre ella i en Cor Petit, i s'havia sentit fins i tot malament al respecte, però no era aquella la sensació que tenia ara. 'Gairebé agraïa que ella tingués el suport i l'amistat de tota aquella gent, i comprenia aleshores com de semblants podien arribar a ser ells dos en particular'. Aparença seriosa, reflexiva i coratge per davant de tot. 'En Cor Petit i la Nasu formaven un duo peculiar amb més coses en comú de les què saltaven a la llum a primera vista'. Va somriure resignat.

No era aquell el millor instant per analitzar els seus propis sentiments. Ni per saber si és que havia perdut tot el dret a estar gelós d'aquella camaraderia evident. 'S'alegrava d'aquella mena de complicitat, sobretot quan era evident que, per molt que la continués veient _allà_, entre tots els seus amics, res seria igual entre ambdós: no, ara que havia renunciat als seus propis instints. A les seves emocions'.

Ella tenia tot el dret d'envoltar-se de gent que l'apreciés. L'havia tingut sempre. Només que ara ell hauria de desterrar del seu estómac, a més, aquella petita incomoditat egoista de veure-la tan propera a algú altre.

Era un estúpid.

Encara que ni la Nasu ni en Cor Petit havien respost la seva pregunta, aparentaven estar (això sí) veritablement preocupats. Va qüestionar-se lleugerament que, en realitat, podia estar passant alguna cosa que ell no coneixia. Així que va titubejar només un moment abans de tornar-los a expressar-los els seus dubtes:

– Esteu bé? No feu bona cara...

La Nasu va observar-lo un instant, dubtant què dir; quan sortosament la resta, que eren a l'altra banda de la plataforma, havien notat ja l'energia d'en Goku i s'apropaven a ells amb expressions de benvinguda i nerviosisme. 'Aquell torneig era el màxim desafiament a què s'havien enfrontat mai'.

La veritat era que, malgrat que la discussió d'en Cor Petit i la Nasu fos una altra, l'humor general no era pas millor.

Allò va dispersar definitivament els pensaments d'en Son Goku. 'S'apropava l'hora de la veritat i la totalitat dels seus amics semblaven ser ara més pessimistes que dies enrere'.

La Nasu va decidir sortir al pas amb una veritat a mitges. 'En realitat era exactament aquella premissa la què els havia de preocupar a tots de veritat'. Desconeixia si, l'última vegada que havia estat allà, li haurien dit res al respecte a en Son Goku.

Aviat havia pogut comprovar (però) que, efectivament, no havia estat així. En Goku encara no sabia res _d'allò altre_. 'De l'únic que era preocupant de debò'.

Va avançar endavant amb la determinada decisió de no angoixar-lo ni angoixar-se per res més.

– Estan així de deprimits i neguitosos perquè hi ha hagut un imprevist en el tema de les boles de drac – va començar a parlar. En Krilín que, pràcticament, s'havia estat menjant la pell dels dits de les mans, pres dels nervis en donar voltes a aquell assumpte, va continuar (llavors) per ella.

'Tot era un desastre'. Hi havien donat moltes voltes, però no hi havia cap solució possible al respecte. S'havien quedat sense alternatives.

– Go... Goku... Ha passat una cosa greu... – va començar a relatar el seu amic de la infància: – Recordes que vam demanar que, amb un sol desig, les boles de drac fessin ressuscitar molta gent? – En Krilín va mirar al seu voltant on en Son Gohan i en Trunks també baixaven el cap davant l'explicació – Doncs resulta que així, els que han ressuscitat un cop no recuperaran la vida...

– Quin greu... – Es va lamentar en Dende – Si m'ho haguéssiu dit abans...

En Son Goku va somriure obertament en comprendre que _tan sols_ era allò el que preocupava tant a tothom. 'S'havia sentit realment preocupat quan, només aparèixer, havia notat una notable inquietud en l'ànim de la Nasu i en Cor Petit'.

Va alçar els braços amb aire tranquil·litzador. – Vinga nois... No t'amoïnis pas, Dende – va assegurar-los a tots, dirigint-se en especial al petit Déu, amb un ànim alegre quasi pertorbador – Procurarem no morir i ja està!

En Krilín no se l'acabava de creure.

– Dius... que procurarem no morir... – va replicar-lo – L'adversari és en Cèl·lula, eh? – va raonar tot i que en Goku no aparentava fer-li cas.

'Estava molt segur d'alguna cosa però encara no sabien quina'.

Tot seguit, en Son Goku va girar-se disposat a animar-los a marxar, però primer va observar totes i cadascuna de les persones que eren al temple en aquell moment.

Va pensar en com d'estrany era que la Nasu, a diferència d'ell i en Son Gohan, que preferien la roba a la què més acostumats estaven; no hagués escollit el vestit i l'armadura saiyajin per tal d'anar al torneig. En Trunks sí la duia, i estava segur que en Vegeta també encara que no el veia per enlloc.

La princesa, en canvi, només en conservava les botes.

Va notar que se li feia un món dirigir-s'hi, però entenia que era l'única manera de demostrar-li, de demostrar-se a si mateix, que ell sempre estaria allà, que sempre els quedaria el consol d'una amistat, encara que no fos com ambdós haurien volgut.

Recordava encara massa bé l'instant del seu últim petó en aquell temple, la manera en què ella l'havia subjectat dels cabells, el tacte de poder agafar-la contra si.

I no volia ni tan sols pensar en com havia estat tenir-la en braços abans. Va negar lleugerament amb el cap per espolsar-se definitivament aquella angoixa amagada entre capes de despreocupació i seguretat.

No era aquell el lloc adequat, ni l'instant, per a pensar en res més que no fos el torneig que els esperava aquell matí. 'No ho seria, de fet, mai més'.

Havia pres ja una decisió.

I la mantindria. Per molt que li costés aferrar-s'hi amb ella davant. 'Amb la seva veu serena responent cada pregunta absurda'.

Demanar on era en Vegeta ho era força d'absurd. 'Era evident que no tenia prou paciència per anar-los a trobar a tots allà dalt... i menys per esperar-s'hi'.

– Ja deu ser al lloc del torneig... – va contestar-lo ella – Ja el coneixes.

'És clar que el coneixia'. Va somriure de costat, abans de dir allò últim: – Segur que ara és molt fort.

– Segur... – I en l'afirmació distreta d'ella, en Goku quasi va notar el to molest de la saiyajin. 'Entenia que estigués enfadada amb ell'. Però no era exactament ràbia el que ella aparentava sentir. 'No comprenia què havia canviat en ella, però quan més la mirava, més diferent la trobava'.

– No has demanat a la Bulma que et preparés una armadura com la dels saiyajins i l'exèrcit d'en Freezer? – En la pregunta li havia donat la resposta. 'Podia mentir, mentir i dir-li que sí era la d'en Freezer no era la seva... però no seria cert, perquè al cap i a la fi havia crescut relacionant aquelles robes amb els uniformes de combat i conquesta de la seva raça'.

Va callar un instant.

Inevitablement les seves mirades s'havien creuat en l'aire mentre la resta alçava el vol en direcció al torneig. 'La simple gravetat semblava voler-los apropar, encara que ambdós estiguessin convençuts de mantenir-se en aquella prudent i incòmoda distància'.

Els dos s'havien donat paraula de fer-ho.

Mentre que en Son Goku podia centrar-se aleshores en la imminència d'una lluita esperada, ella simplement intentava treure's del cap el desig de tirar qualsevol planejada precaució per la borda. 'Es limitava a atribuir la dificultat de mantenir la sang freda a les inestables hormones de l'embaràs'. Culpar d'aquell sentiment al seu estat era més fàcil que pensar que estava així perquè, per molt que s'hi resistís, les seves emocions no diferien de les humanes en aquell aspecte.

Una saiyajin estaria pensant _només_ en aquell combat que se'ls albirava a l'horitzó. Va sentir-se dèbilment marejada un moment abans de seguir endavant. 'Era exactament allò l'únic que pensava fer a partir d'ara: centrar-se en la lluita que els esperava'.

I llegia en la mirada d'en Son Goku que aquella també era, és clar, la seva única intenció.

Va somriure irònicament en pensar, per un moment, en com de paradoxal era que aquell home conservés en el fons tanta essència saiyajin.

– Au va anem – va tirar endavant el pare d'en Son Gohan, a qui aleshores ja esperava el seu fill, així com en Trunks i en Krilín – Se'ns faran les dotze!

– N'estàs segura? – va escoltar ella que li demanava de nou en Cor Petit, en passar pel seu costat. Va mirar-lo desafiant, quasi fastiguejada.

– No siguis pesat... vols? – I van seguir a la resta cel endavant.

.

S'havien trobat en Iamxa i en Ten Shin Han de camí al torneig.

– Vindrem amb vosaltres – va parlar en Ten Shin – Però no participarem al torneig. Ho hem decidit.

– Molt bé – va assentir en Son Goku – Som-hi, doncs.

I el cert era que la Nasu va sentir el pes de la mirada d'en Cor Petit després d'aquella declaració d'intencions dels humans. 'Ja li havia dit que ella també s'hi mantindria al marge, però potser perquè coneixia els defectes saiyajins, no en semblava encara del tot convençut'.

– Igualment sembla que molt pocs podran plantar-li cara – va deixar anar fingint casualitat, per intentar que el namekià cessés en aquella mal dissimulada preocupació seva. Va notar just llavors com en Goku la mirava de reüll sense acabar d'entendre res.

.

.

– Ni les restes en deixarà – va murmurar en Follet Tortuga a casa seva quan a la televisió ja havia començat la retransmissió d'aquell transcendental torneig. 'Parlaven tota l'estona del tal Satan i aquest ja havia començat a sortir davant la càmera en actitud desafiant, tot i que en Cèl·lula palplantat al seu particular ring encara no s'havia mogut'. Aquell humà acabaria sent víctima de la seva pròpia fatxenderia si continuava per aquell camí, va lamentar l'antic mestre d'arts marcials; mentre per fi veia aparèixer a través de la televisió en Vegeta... i minuts més tard la resta de guerrers que hi arribaven volant.

L'A-16 també havia arribat feia uns instants al camp de batalla.

Des de la televisió en Follet Tortuga no ho havia pogut apreciar, però el cert era que en Vegeta havia estat segur, immediatament després de veure'l, que només podien haver-lo reparat la Bulma i el seu pare. 'Només ells podien haver arreglat un robot tan sofisticat i tan sols els hauria servit per perdre el temps'.

Era clar com l'aigua que no seria l'androide qui fos decisiu al torneig. O això pensava amb certa superioritat el príncep.

.

L'androide pèl-roig, de fet, havia estat el primer en acostar-se al grup de guerrers que acabaven d'aterrar, a banda és clar d'aquell reporter insistent que aparentava no creure's que es poguessin voler enfrontar a en Cèl·lula.

Deixant els companys un pas per darrere, en Goku va aproximar-se a l'A-16 per estrènyer-li la mà. 'Aquest se'ls hi havia dirigit per tal de donar les gràcies a en Krilín: l'havien reparat perquè ell l'havia decidit ajudar en el moment en què podia haver-lo deixat mig destrossat, fruit del combat previ contra en Cèl·lula..., la lluita després de la qual aquell monstre havia aconseguit feia ja dies la seva forma completa... en absorbir l'A-17 primer i l'A-18 després'.

L'A-16, malgrat que aleshores lluitaria al mateix bàndol que el superguerrer, no va estendre la mà a en Goku: – A mi em van construir per matar-te – va dir senzillament – Recorda-ho Son Goku.

La Nasu, no gaire lluny d'on també hi havia en Cor Petit i en Trunks, va mirar-se el panorama amb detallada observació. 'L'home, que acabava de rebre aquella resposta de l'androide, seguia sent ingenu en algunes de les seves reaccions fora d'un combat'.

Sabia que era un bon pare, que es preocupava per en Son Gohan d'una manera que ella, potser sí, reconeixia molt saiyajin en alguns aspectes... i molt humana en d'altres. I no obstant veia ara com inconscientment acabava analitzant cadascuna de les seves reaccions. Com si necessités preguntar-se ja des d'ara com reaccionaria ell quan sabés que tornaria a tenir un fill.

Era un autèntic despropòsit. Ni tan sols es preocupaven gaire d'aquelles coses els saiyans. 'Havia escollit mal moment per començar a veure com li afloraven sense avisar tots aquells dubtes que creia purament tsufurs o humans; i que no s'imaginava propis d'algú altre que, a diferència d'ella, s'hagués criat sempre sota els designis de la seva raça'.

Era ridícul. Estava sent absurda i ho sabia. Va intentar mantenir les formes mentre se sentia observada, encara que fos a estones, per un reflexiu Cor Petit.

– Bé – va parlar aleshores en Son Goku prenent-los per sorpresa a tots – Deixeu-me lluitar primer a mi – es va prémer les mans en forma de dèbil escalfament. – Ho trobes bé, Vegeta?

La resta no s'ho podia creure. 'Però semblava ser una actitud normal en algú tan apassionat com ell per un bon combat'.

– Fes el que et doni la gana – va rebatir-lo sobrat el príncep – De totes maneres, guanyaré el combat decisiu...

La Nasu va mirar en Son Goku avançar aleshores un pèl endavant fins que l'humà estrafolari i els reporters van creuar-se al seu camí.

'Haurien d'esperar primer a què aquell estúpid d'en Satan fes el ridícul'.

– Goku, si es posa tonto que lluiti ell primer – va raonar en Krilín – És igual, deixa-li fer el que vulgui – va insistir davant del seu amic que estava ara preocupat per la integritat de l'estrany home – Si el liquida, el podrem fer ressuscitar amb les boles de drac.

La Nasu va mirar, per la seva banda, resignada al seu voltant. I no va poder evitar un somriure còmplice en veure la cara d'espant i incomprensió d'en Cor Petit. 'El namekià, com ella mateixa, no acabaria mai d'entendre exactament en què pensaven a vegades aquells terrícoles'.

.

.

El torneig seria retransmès per una televisió a milions de persones en tot el món. I una de les què amb més preocupació rebia el senyal de tele a casa era, precisament, una Xixi que no es podia creure que el seu fillet estigués allà a peu de ring.

'Corrent aquell perill'.

– Suposo que en Goku no el deixarà lluitar... – va repetir-se més per convèncer-se a ella mateixa que perquè s'ho pogués creure. 'En aquelles coses en Son Goku no era dels que es frenés només perquè el seu fillet encara tenia l'edat d'un nen'.

Estava inquietament segura que pel seu home, en Son Gohan era tan vàlid com qualsevol altre per a la lluita. 'Encara que ni tan sols podia imaginar que, per en Son Goku, el seu fill aleshores era molt més que un altre guerrer'.

Per més minuts de despropòsits que passessin, amb en Satan i els seus deixebles sent el centre d'atenció d'aquella patètica retransmissió, la Xixi no podia deixar de pensar en què podia passar amb el seu fill si la cosa es complicava.

– El meu fillet, no – va reiterar davant la presència callada del seu pare: – No pot deixar-lo córrer aquest perill en Goku. Li hauria de dir que marxés ara mateix a casa... – va dir amb poc convenciment. 'Amb lògica o no, patia pel seu _nen_'.

Les regles del torneig eren tan fàcils com esgarrifoses, dels que s'enfrontessin a en Cèl·lula, perdria tot aquell que sortís del ring, es rendís o directament acabés mort.

.

– Vinga que comenci el torneig com Déu mana – va fer l'androide perfecte sense immutar-se després d'haver llançat en Satan contra una paret. 'Era tan insignificant que ni tan sols s'havia molestat a matar-lo'. – Qui serà el primer contrincant? Seràs tu, Goku? M'agradaria molt.

– Sí, seré jo. – Va posar un peu al ring, avançant endavant i deixant tots els seus amics darrere. 'Aquell era l'instant en què començaria el veritable Joc d'en Cèl·lula'.

Potser ara comprovarien per què en Goku havia estat tan tranquil al respecte del torneig durant tot aquell temps. ¿Tenia les claus per guanyar-lo?

Era només qüestió de minuts saber-ho.

La Nasu va posar tota la seva atenció en aquell combat que començava llavors i que tenia en Son Goku com a gran protagonista. 'Se n'havia de sortir'. L'únic que no acabava d'entendre era per què començava ell; 'si li havia semblat molt segur que en Gohan podia tenir-hi possibilitats'. ¿S'havia imaginat que en Goku pretenia fer lluitar al seu fill?.

Havia imaginat, no sabia ben bé per què, que les coses anirien just al revés. Donaria aquella oportunitat al noi i si no se'n sortia prou bé o acabava corrent perill, el substituiria i seria ell qui s'enfrontaria al monstre.

Va recordar, no sense agror, el moment en què havia tingut aquella impressió. 'Moltes coses havien passat des de llavors'. Entre elles l'episodi punyent d'en Broly i la mort d'en Pineau.

– _Em consola saber que qui és la nostra esperança en aquell assumpte és a la Terra – Havia dit en Son Goku en el passadís d'un castell llunyà en un planeta remot, just al corredor d'un palau alienígena que acabaria convertint-se en un infern per a la Nasu. _

_Havia estat després de creuar-se amb en Paragus i el seu fill. _

– _Vols dir què? – va qüestionar-lo en aquell llavors, encara que no va gosar mencionar en Gohan directament. 'De totes maneres era evident que no es referia a ningú més'._

_El guerrer va riure aleshores, traient ferro a l'assumpte, i posant-li una mà a l'espatlla com altres vegades abans: – Ara això també és igual... – va badallar._

_Aclaparada per la seva sinceritat, ella va entretancar els ulls, mirant-lo, en aquell instant, entre la diversió i la desesperació: – Ets insuperable... – va intentar riure-se'n – I no ho dic en el bon sentit!_

_De cop i volta, malgrat tot, havia començat a córrer l'aire fresc entre les diverses finestres obertes d'aquell passadís i el clima entre ells, en creuar ambdues mirades preocupades, s'havia tornat inevitablement seriós. 'El cabell llarg d'ella anava i venia per la seva esquena com si es tractés d'una inquieta cortina atzabeja'._

_I una vegada més s'havien mirat d'aquella manera que els feia sentir en sintonia i que, amb la mateixa facilitat, els produïa l'angoixa de no poder fer res més que allò: mirar-se. _

Havia estat feia pocs dies i, en canvi, semblava haver passat ara tot un món. Potser perquè en aquell període havien tingut temps d'estimar-se i separar-se de nou, o simplement perquè la sala de l'esperit del temps havia fet que ella visqués uns quants mesos de més entre la sorpresa i la desesperació.

Va recordar-se a si mateixa que, tot i que tècnicament només havien passat uns dies des d'aquella trobada, ella feia l'equivalent a quatre mesos que duia una nova vida a la panxa. El pensament va fer-la enretirar lleugerament, posant-se temporalment dos passos per darrere dels altres. 'I si en Cor Petit tenia raó i havia estat una bogeria anar fins allà?'. Va empassar saliva i va treure's la idea del cap.

Era allà on havia d'estar. Era una saiyajin. 'No havia pas sentit dir que al seu planeta les futures mares fessin un descans etern de nou mesos'. I encara que fos així, se li feia impossible esperar la sentència d'aquell planeta a qualsevol altre lloc. Imaginar-se amagada, protegida d'aquell terrible perill, li produïa una horrible sensació de ràbia. 'No estava feta per una cosa així'.

Va alçar la barbeta, esbandint tots aquells pensaments del seu cap, en el moment en què els cops entre en Son Goku i en Cèl·lula començaven a ser una espectacular realitat.

Havien intercanviat cops i anat d'una banda i altra del ring amb l'ímpetu d'empènyer el seu adversari. Havien forcejat i intercanviat cops d'energia, però pràcticament encara no havien començat.

– Deixem córrer els exercicis d'escalfament... – va assegurar el monstre davant la sorpresa de gairebé tothom. 'En Son Gohan ja s'havia preguntat en veu alta minuts abans per què el seu pare no lluitava al màxim, i el mateix aparentava creure en Vegeta que observava la batalla en silenci'.

La Nasu estava segura que el seu germà pensava no només en el moment de vèncer en Cèl·lula, sinó que avaluava quin era el poder del seu rival saiyajin. 'Encara esperava superar-lo després de tot'.

Va fixar-se aleshores amb la lluita que tenia lloc davant seu. En Goku, convertit en superguerrer, semblava concentrat i decidit. Ambdós contrincants aparentaven estar fent exactament allò que els feia gaudir: una lluita en condicions.

– A partir d'ara t'aniré demostrant a poc a poc on arriba la meva força descomunal – L'havia amenaçat en Cèl·lula.

– Doncs comença – No havia titubejat el saiyan.

– Ara ho passes molt bé, Goku. No m'estranya – Havia deduït quasi amb un somriure aquell monstre que amenaçava la humanitat – Ets un guerrer, un fanàtic de la lluita.

– Sóc un fanàtic de la lluita com tu – L'havia rebatut el Son Goku que tant poques vegades els seus amics podien veure en temps de pau, el segur de les seves forces, el guerrer de mirada desafiant que hi havia ara sobre el ring.

– Això depèn del contrincant – Havia fet en Cèl·lula posant-se en posició d'atac.

– T'ho passaràs bé... – Li havia assegurat el saiyan llavors, abans de llançar-se a una lluita ràpida impossible i sense treva.

La Nasu no creia que ningú que fos humà, excepte els guerrers més preparats com en Krilín, en Iamxa o en Ten Shin, pogués seguir la rapidesa d'aquell combat. 'Fins i tot a ella li costava seguir cadascun dels moviments si no es concentrava el suficient'.

– Li ha canviat la mirada a en Goku – va comentar en Trunks mentre els miraven lluitar. 'Llavors sí, la cosa començava a anar seriosament'.

La mirada d'en Son Goku ara era, en efecte, més punyent, més carregada de ferocitat. Estava preparat per atacar amb tota la força. L'aura daurada de superguerrer li va brillar (aleshores) amb més força.

Estava desencadenant tota la seva energia. Fins i tot en Vegeta semblava sorprès.

– És fantàstic... en Goku és extraordinari de debò... – va exclamar de nou en Trunks, mentre la resta s'ho mirava quasi intentant contenir l'aire empolsinat que la pròpia força del guerrer feia rebotar contra ells.

– Quina energia que té! – va coincidir en dir en Krilín – Ens ha superat a tots.

Només en Son Gohan es mantenia encara reflexiu.

– No pot ser... – Havia murmurat, novament, en Vegeta pres de la sorpresa.

Però la força que acabava de demostrar en Cèl·lula aleshores no es quedava gens enrere. La Nasu va haver de subjectar-se l'estómac en notar com l'aire la tirava enrere. Va trobar-se la mà d'en Cor Petit a l'espatlla just en el moment que la ventada la guanyava. De la força que desprenien, fins i tot el terra es movia.

– Estàs bé?

– Perfectament – No va poder evitar ser seca en la resposta, encara que ara mateix se sentia marejada i fins i tot podia notar certa exaltació en la criatura que tenia a l'estómac. 'Tot i que aquesta continués sent un suau bombolleig inquiet'.

Després d'un moment de tensa pausa, el combat, davant seu, havia augmentat en intensitat.

– Molt bé, Son Goku – va dir en Cèl·lula passant-se el puny per la ferida (visible) d'un cop que acabava de rebre a la cara – Així! La lluita només val la pena quan els dos adversaris tenen el mateix nivell de força...

– Sí – va acceptar el guerrer, satisfet d'aquell combat. 'Estava gaudint de debò aquella lluita, encara que en el fons fos conscient de la trascendentalitat del torneig contra la creació del Doctor Gero': – Jo penso el mateix.

Els cops de força i les explosions eren cada cop més habituals.

El riure burlesc de l'androide va agafar-los desprevinguts de sobte. La maleïda _llagosta _utilitzava una vegada i una altra les millors tècniques de tots ells, i en Son Goku, que semblava estar al seu mateix nivell, s'esforçava a esquivar-lo i contraatacar sense descans.

– Mireu – va valorar de cop en Vegeta – Intenteu percebre la força latent d'en Cèl·lula. La seva energia no ha disminuït gens ni mica.

– No pot ser – van mirar-lo els altres, conscients del que volia dir. 'Guanyar-lo seria fins i tot més difícil del què havia semblat fins aleshores'.

.

– No em derrotaràs mai amb les tècniques que has copiat dels altres – Assegurava mentrestant en Son Goku al terrible Cèl·lula, el guerrer acabava d'esquivar una còpia quasi millorada del disc destructor d'en Freezer – No són les teves tècniques.

– Tens raó. Acabem-ho d'una vegada, doncs – va desafiar-lo el seu adversari, concentrant tota l'energia possible.

En Son Goku va mirar-lo sorprès. '¿Què pretenia?'.

– Ka - me... – va començar a pronunciar en Cèl·lula en ajuntar els braços i augmentar ell també l'energia que el rodejava. – Ka - me...

Aquell nou moviment va espantar-los de debò.

– Atura't, no pots llançar un kamehameha amb una energia tan concentrada. Podria... – va intentar fer-lo raonar en Son Goku. 'Podia ser la fi de tot si el monstre continuava amb aquell propòsit'. – No ho facis!

No va haver-hi manera.

– Sóc aquí, Cèl·lula. – va cridar el guerrer en l'últim instant.

El monstre va acabar llançant el cop d'energia contra en Son Goku que, just llavors, s'havia alçat a l'aire per evitar que aquest destrossés el planeta. 'D'altra manera, sinó, el kamehameha d'en Cèl·lula hagués anat a parar just a sobre dels seus amics i en xocar contra el terra hagués destruït tot el planeta'.

Va deixar que la força d'aquella tècnica s'hi acostés a l'aire, fins que va aconseguir desviar-se de la trajectòria de tota l'energia amb un canvi de lloc instantani.

El seu temible enemic no acabava d'entendre com l'havia pogut esquivar.

– Ja ho entenc – va fer quan en Goku va explicar-li quina era aquella tècnica – És fantàstic... ! – va reconèixer.

– Jo també et vull preguntar una cosa... – va expressar el guerrer just en el moment que veia com els seus amics, fora del ring, s'aixecaven amb feines després d'haver caigut empesos per l'ona expansiva de l'atac d'en Cèl·lula. – Si no hagués volat, i l'energia no hagués sortit de l'atmosfera terrestre, hauries destruït la Terra amb aquell kamehameha...?

– No ho sé – va assegurar sense complexes i amb un somriure sense empatia – Però sabia que no tenies cap més alternativa... Estava segur que t'enlairaries.

– Entesos... – va fer en Son Goku – Veig que, a més, ets espavilat.

– Ara, t'he de dir una cosa – va advertir-lo el seu adversari – A mi no em fa absolutament res que es destrueixi la Terra, però no em podria divertir tant...

El nou atac va agafar en Son Goku fora de joc.

– Jo també puc agafar molta velocitat. Encara que no faci el canvi de lloc instantani... – va dir-li mentre el colpejava amb ímpetu, aprofitant que en Son Goku s'havia alçat a l'aire per esquivar-lo, per després fer-lo caure al terra.

.

– Goku! – va murmurar la Nasu que feia estona que era quieta just en el lloc on s'havia aconseguit alçar després de caure amb els altres. S'havia colpejat l'estómac en caure i ara se'l subjectava amb una mà, intentant contenir l'equilibri i el dolor.

Havia estat només un cop i ella era una saiyajin. Però podia jurar que havia sentit un dolor intens abans d'aconseguir posar-se dempeus.

En Cor Petit no se'n separava per a res, encara que ara mateix només l'observés en un mut silenci.

– Ho fas molt bé, eh? No sabia que em podria divertir tant – va assegurar el monstre, en la distància, quan va veure en Goku alçar-se del respectiu cop i contraatacar. Ambdós tornaven a estar a l'aire. – Seria una llàstima que aquest combat acabés amb una sortida del ring...

– Què?

L'únic que va escoltar la Nasu després d'observar-los parlar al cel, sense saber què podien estar dient, va ser el crit foragitat d'en Son Goku i la força d'una gran bola d'energia precipitant-se contra el Terra. 'En Cèl·lula havia decidit eliminar el ring que ells envoltaven, per tal de lluitar amb més llibertat'.

– Tots... – Havia cridat en Goku amb totes les seves forces: – ... fora del ring...!

Algú va subjectar-la de la cintura, tirant-la cap enrere. L'ona d'energia d'aquell atac havia estat, de cop i volta, brutal.

– Sí que ha estat perillós...! – va sentir dir a en Krilín, mentre observava com l'A-16, en la llunyania, havia aconseguit socórrer els humans estrafolaris que acompanyaven aquell tal Satan i els periodistes.

Ella, que encara sentia un lleuger dolor de la vegada que havien caigut, no va gosar moure's d'on era. En Cor Petit se n'havia apartat lleugerament, després de deixar-la a terra, però encara era al seu costat.

Va agafar-lo d'un braç en senyal d'agraïment, i amb la intenció de subjectar-s'hi.

El namekià només va assentir abans de tornar a prestar atenció al combat. 'No creia que un sol cop, no almenys un cop com aquell, pogués danyar de cap manera a un fetus d'aquella raça, però no estava tranquil al respecte d'ella _allà_'.

Hores d'ara en Trunks s'havia adonat que alguna cosa passava a la germana del seu pare. No era normal que aquells cops d'aire i les ones expansives d'energia que, fins llavors, havien rebut en pròpia carn, l'afectessin tant. 'Aparentava una mica més apagada que normalment... i amb aire d'estar esgotada'.

Ni la calor del clima ni la força que havien hagut de fer per esquivar aquell darrer atac d'en Cèl·lula sobre en ring, justificaven que la suor li baixés pel front d'aquella manera.

Realment ella intentava convèncer-se que es trobava bé. 'Només estava una mica marejada, li passaria de seguida'.

I el cert és que, ara mateix, un cop amb els peus de nou a terra, començava a sentir-se millor. Esperava que, a mesura que avancessin els minuts, es trobés més i més en condicions. 'Sabia que tot aquell malestar era producte d'una cosa tan simple com un mal cop, però també sabia que no havia estat res'. Només havia d'anar en compte per a què no tornés a passar: per lleu que fos allò, no podia ser gens bo pel fetus que es repetís.

Sense ring, la lluita que protagonitzaven aleshores en Cèl·lula i en Son Goku era completament a mort. Només perdria aquell que morís o es rendís.

– Vols lluitar a fons, eh? – Havia acceptat el repte del seu adversari en Son Goku – Entesos.

La decisió en la mirada del superguerrer, només una mica masegat de la cara, posava els pèls de punta.

Les pedres, la pols i el fum sortien i acabaven arreu. Era una lluita veritablement corprenedora. I a la vegada aparentava ser tot un motiu de gaudi pels seus dos participants.

– Sembla mentida la velocitat que tenen. No s'havia vist mai – va acabar reconeixent un sorprès Krilín – Algú m'ho pot explicar?

– Déu ni do, com et mous, nano – li deia en aquell mateix instant en Cèl·lula a en Son Goku, encara que la resta no ho pogués escoltar – T'ho dic de debò. No m'ho pensava que em podia arribar a divertir tant.

– Jo tampoc – va confessar un Goku colpejat amb veu ronca.

.

I de sobte el superguerrer s'havia enlairat del tot.

– Què deu voler fer ara? – va escoltar la Nasu que comentaven en Iamxa i en Ten Shin Han al seu darrere. En Krilín tampoc s'ho explicava.

– Un kamehameha, vol llançar un kamehameha amb tota la seva energia – va advertir-los en Cor Petit.

– Què dius? Com vols que ho faci? En Goku vol salvar la Terra i no destruir-la – va assegurar en Krilín convençut – Hem de confiar-hi.

Però els fets s'entossudien a portar-li la contrària.

Un kamehameha era exactament el que semblava estar preparant en Son Goku des de l'aire.

En Cèl·lula se'n reia, com en Krilín completament incrèdul: – En aquesta posició no pots fer el kamehameha – Semblava estar-ne segur: – Si ho fas, serà desastrós per a la Terra!

Res els feia pensar que en Goku anés a repensar-se aquella decisió.

– Ho pensa fer! – va cridar de sobte en Vegeta.

Entre la pols i el fum havien acabat resguardats dalt d'un grup de roques altes, que tot i així podien perillar com tota la Terra, si en Goku llançava aquell atac amb tota la seva energia.

– No... no en serà capaç... – va ser l'únic que va encertar a dir la Nasu, intentant endevinar-li l'intenció a la mirada. 'Des de la llunyania i tot, desprenia una força extraordinària'.

Segons després un simple canvi de lloc instantani l'havia situat davant per davant d'aquell monstre d'en Cèl·lula. Estava disposat a destruir-lo. O a intentar-ho.

– Kame - kame – Havia pronunciat amb tota la seva ràbia abans de llançar l'atac: – Ha!

Un moment de tensa blancor nuclear més tard, als peus d'en Son Goku hi havia el cos mutilat d'aquell monstre. I no obstant res aparentava anar bé.

Tot i estar destrossat, l'androide continuava desprenent una gran energia.

– Vigila, Goku. En Cèl·lula encara es pot autoregenerar! – Els havia alertat a tots en Krilín per sorpresa.

.

I el fet és que ho havia aconseguit sense problemes.

Aquell enemic, amb cel·lules de tots ells, o almenys de la majoria, es podia regenerar com en Cor Petit.

.

A través de la televisió no només la Xixi seguia la lluita amb angoixa. En Follet Tortuga, immensament preocupat, acabava de rebre a casa la visita de la Bulma i el petit Trunks.

– Bon dia. He vingut cap aquí, perquè he pensat que més val que estigui amb un expert en arts marcials, que em vagi explicant com va el torneig – va assegurar-li la científica abans d'instal·lar-se a la Kame House. 'El to de broma d'ella amagava preocupació pels seus amics'.

I també per en Vegeta i en Trunks del futur.

.

– Xxxt. Ja trobava que t'havia guanyat molt fàcilment – va exclamar un Goku totalment esgotat – ... però em sembla que has fet servir molta energia.

– I tu també. – Havia observat bé el seu adversari – No pots respirar.

El fet era que l'esforç d'en Son Goku no havia passat desapercebut, encara que fos via televisió, a algú com el mestre Mutenroshi... que l'havia vist lluitar tantes vegades. 'El més que centenari lluitador tenia el pressentiment que el seu antic deixeble no podria pas guanyar el seu rival, l'única pregunta que es feia era per què ho intentava llavors'.

'Què era el que tramava en Goku?'.

– T'aviso que una tècnica només em fa efecte un cop – continuava buscant-li les pessigolles en Cèl·lula – No malgastis l'energia del cos en atacs inútils. Després no podràs lluitar bé.

Era potser aquella una reflexió _ben real_ del monstre. 'Al cap i a la fi s'ho passava prou bé amb la lluita com per no voler que acabés abans d'hora'.

Els cops continuaven sent sorprenents i eixordadors.

– Val més que et mengis una mongeta d'aquelles, Son Goku... – va arribar a aconsellar-lo – Així el combat podrà ser excel·lent.

– En Cèl·lula té raó! – va obrir-se-li una esperança a en Trunks de sobte – Si donem una mongeta màgica a en Goku i nosaltres també lluitem amb ell, tal com està ara el mateix Cèl·lula, el podrem guanyar!

– No, no voldrà – va vaticinar la Nasu que fins llavors s'havia mantingut en silenci, concentrada en la lluita i, a estones, en el que passava al seu propi cos.

– Com?

– Tu no tens l'orgull dels superguerrers, Trunks – va parlar aleshores en Vegeta amb ràbia continguda – Segurament que per guanyar així en Cèl·lula s'estimaria més morir... Ara no lluita per defensar la Terra. Recorda-ho bé.

I per més que aquella afirmació els sobtés, en Vegeta tenia raó. 'Era en la lluita quan més present estava en el Son Goku aquella part seva més saiyan'.

Era en la lluita, que l'apassionava, quan estava disposat a combatre fins el final.

El propi pensament va fer-la sentir prou incòmode per no continuar amb aquella reflexió. 'Hi havia _batalles_ en què preferia seguir lligat als seus compromisos terrícoles'.

Va prémer els punys dèbilment sense que els altres ho veiessin. 'Ara l'únic que, de fet, importava era evitar que aquell monstre causés el caos a la Terra'. ¿Tenien dret ells a continuar apel·lant a l'orgull saiyan per no prendre mesures realment extraordinàries al respecte?

– Així perdrà... – va afegir la noia sense dirigir-se a ningú en concret.

– Et penses que no ho sap? – va rebatre-la el seu germà amb la mirada fixa al cel – Em fa ràbia, però he de reconèixer que té més força que jo... Em vaig entrenar moltíssim, però no vaig poder superar en Kakarot... és... és un geni.

I allà estava en Vegeta, l'orgullós príncep, explicant allò en veu alta. Dirigint-se a ella amb sinceritat potser per primera vegada a la vida.

¿Tant l'afectava haver quedat eclipsat una vegada més per en Son Goku? ¿O és que en el fons ja no era el Vegeta amb qui ella s'havia retrobat a Nàmek?.

Va observar-lo bé, intentant mostrar assentiment, amagant l'astorament que aquella explicació li produïa. 'No perquè no hagués de ser certa... però sí perquè no semblava possible que en Vegeta l'expressés així'.

– I de totes maneres en Cèl·lula encara és superior – va afegir en Vegeta.

– Doncs així, què fem...?! – Es mostrava inconforme en Trunks – Vols que els contemplem plegats de braços?

– Tu mateix ho deies. En Kakarot ha de tenir algun pla – va contestar-li el seu pare – Esperem que així sigui...

Res de l'extraordinària lluita que havien viscut fins llavors els feia pensar el què passaria a continuació. En Cèl·lula es mirava el seu adversari amb diversió, esperant que aquest es decidís a escoltar el seu interessat consell: a ingerir una mongeta màgica per continuar amb aquell combat.

– Em rendeixo – va deixar-los a tots glaçats de sobte – He entès molt bé la força que tens! Ja no lluitaré més.

.

– Què?

– Es rendeix?!

– Goku... – va pronunciar ella amb dificultat en intentar assimilar aquelles paraules. ¿Com podia rendir-se? ¿Què estava passant?

'¿Què els havia estat amagant?'. Perquè, com bé havia dit en Trunks en més d'una ocasió, en Son Goku semblava massa segur com per no tenir un pla... no podia rendir-se ara.

'No, amb el destí de la Terra en joc'.

En Cor Petit era l'únic que havia expressat en veu alta el pensament de tots, la qüestió general que ara els envoltava: '¿Què tramava en Goku?', s'havia preguntat.

El que van presenciar després va ser la conversa més surrealista que haurien esperat escoltar entre en Son Goku i en Cèl·lula.

– Si no hi ha ningú més que vulgui participar en el Joc d'en Cèl·lula... – va avançar-se aquest – Tothom morirà... No quedarà ningú viu!

– No t'equivoquis – va corregir-lo un encara molt segur Son Goku – No és veritat que ningú més vulgui lluitar amb tu.

'Però l'androide estava segur que, per més forts que s'haguessin fet, en Vegeta o en Trunks encara no ho eren prou per vèncer-lo'.

– Puc designar el següent lluitador? – va preguntar simplement en Goku, ignorant la sorpresa d'en Cèl·lula i la preocupació creixent dels seus amics – Conec un guerrer que et pot guanyar. Podria ser que aquest combat fos el final del Joc d'en Cèl·lula – va afegir – Perquè si ell perd, no quedarà ningú que et pugui guanyar... – va acabar assegurant, augmentant amb tot allò l'angoixa amb què la resta contemplava l'escena.

.

– Està fent broma... no pot dir-ho seriosament.

– Nasu – va qüestionar-la en Cor Petit amb la mirada, en veure com ella obria els ulls en comprensió... i horror – Tu... tu saps qui vol dir...

Ella va alçar la vista només per confirmar al namekià el seu pitjor temor.

– No...

– Un moment – va interrompre'ls en Iamxa que no acabava d'entendre-ho – Voleu dir que vosaltres dos sabeu a qui es refereix en Goku?

– És veritat? – va interrogar-los en Trunks.

– Parleu – va insistir en Krilín. La Nasu podia notar la mirada fixa d'en Vegeta en ells dos, encara que sabia que no caldria parlar.

En Son Goku estava a punt d'anunciar-ho ell mateix.

– Ha d'haver-se tornat boig – va ser l'únic que ella va poder dir abans de semblar el suficientment afectada perquè la resta es preocupés de debò.

'Ni ella mateixa entenia per què saber el que anava a dir a continuació en Son Goku, l'afectava tant'. Però era com si l'empenyés al suïcidi... faria que el matessin. I allò, per algun motiu, i d'alguna manera estranya fins llavors, l'afectava. 'Més del que ella mateixa podia concebre'.

No va comprendre el per què fins un instant després.

– Ara et toca a tu... – va girar-se en Goku cap a tots ells amb els punys tancats i l'ímpetu present en les pupil·les de superguerrer: –... Son Gohan!

En Cor Petit, tot i haver-s'ho temut, des del mateix moment que la Nasu havia aparentat estar tan sorpresa i espantada, i potser fins i tot abans, no va poder evitar sentir-se escandalitzat.

'En Son Goku faria matar en Son Gohan'. I era el seu pare. ¿Com de boig podia estar per fer allò?

Potser hagués hagut d'imaginar-s'ho quan havia vist com el saiyan procurava deixar en Son Gohan al marge de la lluita contra en Broly, com si una altra missió l'esperés, però el cert és que el namekià ara no podia reaccionar de cap altra manera. Adorava aquell nano: – Que ets boig o què...? – va cridar – Que vols matar el teu fill...?!

I va ser en aquell precís moment quan la Nasu va poder comprendre's a ella mateixa. 'Ella també se sentia aleshores com en Cor Petit'. I sabia que era perquè (ara) tenia un instint que mai a la vida havia tingut abans: el de mare.

Encara que en Gohan no ho fos de fill seu. 'Encara que ella mateixa fos tan estúpida com per estar arriscant el seu propi fill en contemplar aquella lluita sense quartell'.

Va sentir-se pitjor que malament en raonar-ho. ¿És que aquell nou sentiment fins i tot podria derrocar una cosa tan sagrada com l'orgull saiyajin?.

D'haver pogut hagués marxat en aquell mateix instant d'aquella primera línia de foc. 'Però què els explicaria?'.

No era el millor moment per haver de donar una notícia així.

Va quedar-se impertèrrita, observant la sorpresa i la por dels demés. Tots patien per en Son Gohan.

En Goku va acostar-se-li sense fer cas a les exclamacions dels seus amics i a la pròpia sorpresa del monstruós rival. – Ho podràs fer, oi, Son Gohan?

– Jo? – va preguntar-se el nen, que havia estat molt callat tota l'estona – Jo he de guanyar en Cèl·lula...?

– No diguis bestieses, Goku! – va interrompre'ls en Cor Petit, encara preocupat i incrèdul – No el podrà guanyar! Sí que ha millorat molt, però recorda que l'adversari és en Cèl·lula i que tu mateix hi has perdut!

La Nasu estava segura que, de poder, en Cor Petit enviaria en aquell mateix instant tots els saiyajins a dida.

Encara estaven tots situats en aquelles roques altes on havien anat a parar després d'evitar una de les ones expansives del combat entre en Goku i el perillós androide.

– Cor Petit, ell té una força increïble, molta més que no ens pensem! – va assegurar en Son Goku – Recordes? Des de que era molt petitó sempre lluitava amb nosaltres... Quan jo era petit, no era tan fort.

– Però... però... per molt que s'hagi convertit en superguerrer – va intervenir llavors en Krilín – Així de cop...

Res faria canviar el convenciment d'en Son Goku. – Què me'n dius, Son Gohan? Quan lluitàvem en Cèl·lula i jo, pensaves que tu no podries fer el mateix?

– No... no ho he pensat... – va reconèixer el nen – perquè vosaltres no lluitàveu a fons, oi?

– En Cèl·lula no ho sé – va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla en Goku – Però jo sí que lluitava a fons – va somriure satisfet: – O sigui que t'ha fet la impressió que jo no lluitava amb totes les forces, eh?

Tècnicament els acabava de demostrar que el seu fill no només podia lluitar, sinó que era l'únic que podria vèncer el monstre que amenaçava la pau al planeta.

Malgrat tot, la major part dels seus amics encara estaven sorpresos... i desconcertats.

– Fes-ho, Son Gohan! – va animar-lo més en Goku – Has de tornar la pau al món. Vols ser científic, oi que sí?

– Entesos – Havia acceptat – Ho intentaré.

I tot i així aquella no seria la única cosa amb què en Goku posaria els pèls de punta a tots els presents en aquells instants.

– Krilín, tens mongetes màgiques? – havia demanat, fent-los pensar que en volia una per ell – Dóna-me'n una.

I acte seguit l'havia llançat amb tota la tranquil·litat del món... a en Cèl·lula.

– Ell també ha gastat molta energia – Els hi havia dit com a única explicació – Una lluita així no seria justa.

I encara que en Son Goku fos així i ja les solgués fer aquelles coses, un pressentiment terrible va apoderar-se en aquell mateix instant de l'ànim de la Nasu.

'No, no ho hauria d'haver fet...'.

– Goku... – va protestar també en Cor Petit; ell (però) en veu alta – Mira-t'ho com vulguis, però acabes de fer una imprudència. – 'Encara se'l veia preocupat i enrabiat pel fet que en Son Goku semblés entossudit a arriscar el seu fill per guanyar aquella batalla'.

Però en Goku no aparentava ser conscient d'estar a punt d'arriscar res. 'Més aviat era com si confiés cegament en aquell nano'.

¿Podia equivocar-se?


	35. Capítol 34 Les coses que tenim en comú

**Capítol 34. Les coses que tenim en comú... malgrat tot**

L'energia d'en Son Gohan era increïble. Tant que ni el mateix Vegeta cabia en si de sorpresa i absoluta incredulitat.

Acabava de mostrar-los un gran desplegament de potència. Havia estat just després de posar-se davant d'en Cèl·lula i materialitzar aquell desafiament, el que havia estat esperant en Son Goku des del principi.

– D'on... d'on ha tret aquesta força tan immensa, aquest nano...? No... no pot ser...! – Raonava el príncep dels guerrers per si mateix, mentre en Son Goku es mirava el seu fill ple d'orgull i confiança.

En Cor Petit, malgrat tot, encara no se'n podia fer a la idea.

– Després de tot, tens sort. Moriràs immediatament després de conèixer l'autèntic terror – Li havia assegurat en Cèl·lula. 'Li resultava curiós i força repel·lent que aquell nano el desafiés absurdament'. I agraïa burlescament el gest d'en Son Goku: Havia recuperat les forces gràcies a la mongeta màgica que aquest li havia cedit.

Entenia que potser en Son Goku no es feia el fanfarró amb el poder del seu fill, però trobava una exageració que aquell nen pogués guanyar-lo.

La lluita havia començat tremendament igualada, i plena d'una velocitat increïble. 'Una rapidesa que obligava a en Cèl·lula a concentrar-se més del que inicialment havia pogut preveure'.

Però aviat el monstre havia aconseguit colpejar el noi amb ganes. D'un encertat cop al cap, que li havia permès llançar-lo després contra unes roques i saber-se'n superior.

La preocupació, entre els amics d'en Goku, creixia en la mateixa mesura que en Son Gohan perdia terreny en aquell combat furiós que havia mantingut fins aleshores amb en Cèl·lula.

– Son Gohan...

– Ostres!

Tant en Trunks del futur, amb els cabells llargs que havia mantingut des de què havia sortit per segona vegada de la sala de l'esperit del temps, com en Krilín, no podien deixar d'expressar-se entre el temor i la sorpresa.

La Nasu s'ho mirava horroritzada, dedicant llambregades de comprensió a en Cor Petit... que tenia els punys completament tancats i tota la tensió del món reflectida al rostre.

I de totes maneres en Son Gohan havia demostrat, fins i tot quan perdia terreny, un gran nivell. Gairebé havien pensat que en Son Goku podia tenir part de raó.

Però, a continuació, tot va semblar massa terrible i confús.

– Son Gohan – Havia assegurat en Cèl·lula abans d'atacar amb totes les seves forces – El teu pare és el responsable d'haver-te arrossegat al combat que et durà a la mort.

El cop d'energia que li havia llançat a continuació havia deixat en Gohan colgat entre les pedres d'una de les muntanyes d'aquell paisatge rocós.

Després d'allò, el dolor d'en Cor Petit no atenia a consideracions. La Nasu va retrocedir un pas abans d'atrevir-se a observar-lo.

'Si en Son Gohan era mort de debò...'. Va subjectar-se el ventre amb força.

Volia pensar que en Goku havia tingut un bon pla des del principi, però els pensaments la traïen. '¿Oh, Goku, per què ho has fet? ¿De què ha servit sacrificar el teu fill?'.

I ell continuava amb aquella calma, allà palplantat davant de tots, amb aquella seguretat que (ara) gairebé li feia ràbia. Si ell mateix els havia convençut a tots que no seria mai un saiyajin, no del tot almenys, ¿per què s'entossudia ara a comportar-se com un?

¿Què li passava pel cap?

– ... Goku... la culpa és teva... – L'havia acusat llavors en Cor Petit encara quiet allà on era, tocat pel fet que en Gohan, després d'aquell cop, no aparegués per enlloc – Has estat massa optimista... I això que t'hem avisat tots...

La Nasu va girar-se cap al namekià amb la sensació que aquell patiment contingut li encongia el cor.

I ell, en Cor Petit, va descarregar tota aquella ràbia damunt d'en Son Goku. Amb un sol crit: – Tu has mort en Son Gohan!

Qualsevol malestar que hagués pogut tenir, s'havia esfumat ja feia estona, davant la preocupació que compartia ara pel destí d'en Son Gohan. Va intentar trobar respostes en la mirada d'en Son Goku, però només hi va veure serenitat.

– No et posis nerviós, Cor Petit – Havia dit sense treure els ulls de l'indret en què el seu fill havia lluitat – No veus que l'energia d'en Son Gohan no ha disminuït gens?

Era veritat. Absolutament.

– Bé! Son Goku! – En Cèl·lula encara no s'havia adonat del què passava i es dirigia ara al guerrer – Ja s'han acabat les animalades. Menja't la mongeta i lluitem, vinga!

– Ximple! Gira't endarrere!

En Gohan era allà. Davant l'estupefacció general amb prou feines s'havia fet un parell de rascades i ferides lleus.

– Deixem-ho córrer – va demanar, però – Aquesta lluita no té cap sentit...

'Aquell era en Son Gohan de sempre, el nen dòcil, que els acabava de demostrar tenir un poder extraordinari'.

Un poder que, en el fons, preferia no utilitzar.

– I tant que té sentit – va provocar-lo en Cèl·lula – A mi em diverteix, i a vosaltres us serveix per salvar tots els homes de la Terra...

– Jo... jo, de fet, no vull lluitar... – va assegurar-li el nen amb els punys tancats i la mirada decidida – No vull matar... ni a un paio tan dolent com tu...

Des d'allà on eren, en Gohan parlava tan fluix que no el podien sentir.

– Jo no sóc com el pare – continuava explicant-se – No m'agrada lluitar!

L'androide del Doctor Gero tan sols se'n reia.

– Entenc que no t'agradi lluitar... – va dir – ... però no entenc per què no em vols matar. – va somriure encara més cruament – Ni d'aquí a cent anys, ho podries aconseguir... No em creus? No dic la veritat?

I va ser aleshores quan el fill d'en Son Goku va entendre (per fi) perquè, malgrat el que deia el seu pare, continuava havent-hi massa diferència entre ell i aquell monstre.

– ... Ja fa molt de temps que, quan m'enfado de debò, no em puc controlar – va confessar – i lluito amb totes les forces. Potser per això, el pare, que ho sap...

I amb la facilitat d'una confessió gairebé infantil en Cèl·lula va saber què havia de fer. Què havia de fer si, és clar, s'ho volia passar bé. 'Si volia poder lluitar contra un Son Gohan que s'hi enfrontés a fons'.

Amb cèl·lules dels propis saiyajins, el monstre se sentia encantat amb la idea.

Li havien agafat unes ganes irresistibles de fer-lo enfadar. 'I així li va dir abans de colpejar-lo amb totes les seves forces'.

– Que potser pensaves que m'espantaria? – va burlar-se'n. – Si ets un nen i prou... Va, enfada't! – va colpejar-lo mentre en Gohan no feia res per defensar-se – Enfada't i demostra'm la força que tens!

Per a parar l'atac del monstre, finalment en Son Gohan va haver de tornar-s'hi, però malgrat la petita ferida que havia aconseguit fer-li, en Cèl·lula ho sabia: 'No era suficient, encara no estava enfadat'.

– No pararé fins que et faci enfadar! – Va amenaçar-lo abans de llançar-li un raig d'energia, apuntant-lo amb un sol índex, esperant exactament allò que en Gohan estava a punt de fer: esquivar-lo... i que es despistés prou després per poder-lo agafar.

Per esprémer-lo en una abraçada mortal.

– És la tècnica d'en Freezer – Havia reconegut el tipus d'atac en Krilín moments abans, mentre en Gohan encara esquivava els rajos.

Després havien vist com en Cèl·lula el mantenia agafat: prement-li el tors, fent-li espetegar les costelles fins a un límit d'insuportable dolor. Amb els braços a banda i banda del cos, i les mans del monstre subjectant-lo fins a envoltar-lo completament amb ràbia, el fill d'en Son Goku, que no s'ho havia esperat, no podia fer res més que cridar. De mal i impotència.

– Què et passa? Que et faig mal? – Li havia preguntat victoriós l'androide – Enfada't! No t'agradaria, oi, morir així? Vinga! Què esperes? Et trencaré tots els ossos, eh?! – va provocar-lo, prement encara una mica més – Vols lluitar o passar-ho així de malament?

Era terrible. I descoratjador.

La Nasu, espantada, va haver d'apartar la vista un moment, encara que li arribaven perfectament els crits d'en Son Gohan.

'Sí, potser sí. Havia vist coses en pitjors en batalla. Però era només un nen. I...'

Els saiyajins mai havien tingut infància i, no obstant, ara aquell dolor la colpia de manera latent. 'Havia cuidat d'en Gohan a Nàmek, l'havia vist créixer al costat del seu pare, també en les absències d'aquest, i era a través d'en Cor Petit que l'havia aprés a mirar d'una manera nova'. Potser perquè, ho digués o no, el namekià estimava aquell nen com si fos el seu propi pare. I la Nasu entenia com d'extraordinari havia arribat a ser, una vegada, aquell sentiment en un ésser com ell.

Va escoltar-lo parlar, dirigir-se a en Son Goku, i va sentir que hi compartia cada paraula.

Cada retret.

– Ja no puc aguantar més! – va cridar el namekià avançant endavant – Goku! Diguis el que diguis, vaig a ajudar en Son Gohan!

– Espera, Cor Petit! – va gairebé manar-li en Goku – Ja saps que és un enemic a qui no pots guanyar – Però, malgrat tot, el namekià semblava decidit a actuar: – Una mica més! Espera una mica més! – va pregar-li aleshores.

Els records traïdors van fer que, davant de tanta desesperació, la Nasu pensés en aquell instant. 'El moment en què, feia ja anys, li havia promès que protegiria en Gohan a Nàmek'.

Alguna cosa al seu interior va rebel·lar-se en el mateix instant que va comprendre com de petit era llavors aquell nen. 'Com de petit seria el seu algun dia'.

_Havia estat un dia estrany al capdamunt d'un hospital terrícola; amb el que llavors, per sobre de tot, era el fill de l'home que de petita tant l'havia marcat: En Bardock. _

– _Kakarot... – L'havia anomenat així. I en Son Goku no havia tingut temps, llavors, d'entendre per què ella l'anomenava d'aquella manera. 'No va poder-ho pensar gaire, de fet; perquè que ella s'hi acostés un parell de passos més, i li passés la mà pel cabell, va desconcertar-lo del tot'._

_Des de què s'havien conegut, aquell potser havia estat l'instant, en què més propers havien estat. 'L'instant en què les seves mirades més havien col·lidit'. _

_La Nasu va parlar-li prop de l'oïda. 'Tan a la vora que podria haver fregat els llavis en el lòbul de la seva orella esquerra'._

– _En Son Gohan estarà bé... – Va dir-li. Però no va fer res per tocar-lo de cap manera. La Nasu va guardar silenci en l'instant en què en Goku la subjectava del braç per guardar el propi equilibri. Abduïts per l'estrany moment, cap dels dos va moure's ni un sol centímetre més. – T'ho prometo._

_I ho havia intentat complir. Encara que, en més d'un moment, en aquell infern de Nàmek, havia estat més que sobrepassada pels seus propis objectius, per les mentides i els retrobaments. _

Saiyajin o no, continuava sent només un nen. Com ho havia estat llavors.

– El matarà... – va murmurar entre els dos homes. Estava situada a l'esquerra d'en Cor Petit, pocs passos per darrere d'en Son Goku. – Que no ho veus?

En Son Goku va girar-se, en aquell moment, com si no hagués esperat que ella hi intervingués. 'Com si hagués esperat que ho entengués: Ell ja li havia insinuat que en Gohan podia tenir el poder per enfrontar-se a en Cèl·lula'.

I aquell to suau i angoixat, ni tan sols era propi d'ella.

Va observar-la un moment, i va tornar-la a mirar als ulls, d'una manera que no feia des de què havien arribat a aquell torneig, des de què havia volgut saber què la preocupava _tant_ abans de sortir del palau de Déu.

Va adonar-se, sense saber com, que era veritat: hi havia alguna cosa diferent en ella.

'Però no sabia què'.

En Cor Petit continuava sense entendre aquella maleïda tranquil·litat d'en Son Goku. '¿Per què volia que esperés?'. Estava sent absurd...

– Que m'esperi...?! – va reaccionar després d'un moment de silenci – Què vols dir...?! Vols que m'esperi fins que sigui mort?!

La impotència del namekià era immensa. I en Son Goku ho sabia.

– Espera que en Son Gohan s'enfadi! – va intentar explicar-se finalment – ... Quan ho faci, potser traurà tot el poder i ens mostrarà la força terrible que té.

– Què?

– ... per vèncer en Cèl·lula... – va continuar parlant en Son Goku – ... només hi ha un sistema... només podem confiar en... la força d'en Son Gohan!... – Per primera vegada, per primer cop en tota aquella estona, la Nasu veia angoixa i preocupació al rostre d'en Goku.

'Ell estava convençut que l'única manera de vèncer el monstre era aquella... i esperava que en Son Gohan s'enfadés per fer-ho'.

Però en Gohan... en Gohan no s'enfadaria, no com ell pretenia, no només perquè el terrible androide estigués fent-li un mal terrible. 'No era així com havia funcionat les altres vegades'.

'No era així com era aquell nen'.

Va girar els ulls, novament fixant-se en aquella lluita que hi tenia lloc. Allà baix, al terreny del combat, en Cèl·lula seguia prement els ossos d'en Son Gohan. 'Gaudint de la situació'. I en Gohan no reaccionava.

Ni reaccionaria. No ho faria. 'No, així'.

– Goku... T'equivoques... En Gohan no és com tu! No li agrada lluitar...! – va exclamar de cop i volta en Cor Petit. – Ell sap els teus plans...? Has parlat amb ell?!

La situació era prou terrible com perquè els demés assistissin muts a aquella discussió. Només la Nasu estava disposada a intervenir-hi.

Però no calia fer-ho. No en el moment que en Goku s'havia girat cap al namekià amb tots els dubtes marcats al rostre, amb la mirada pensativa i una terrible idea colant-se al seu interior.

– ... saps què pensa, ara, ell?! – va insistir en Cor Petit – No pensa que s'ha d'enfadar! Pensa "per què no m'ajuda, el pare, si gairebé estic a punt de morir...?"

Els crits del nen continuaven acompanyant-los de fons.

– Goku – va saltar ella de sobte sense ni tan sols haver-ho previst. 'Els crits del nen gairebé aconseguien regirar-li les entranyes'. – Ell faria qualsevol cosa que tu li diguessis... qualsevol cosa... per això hi ha accedit... per això ha entrenat amb totes les seves forces... per aquest motiu, encara que preferiria no lluitar, és ara davant d'en Cèl·lula... Kakarot!

¿Quan temps feia que ella no l'anomenava així?. No ho havia fet expressament, però de seguida va notar com la mirada d'en Goku s'enduria de nou, d'una manera diferent.

Estava completament en fora de joc... 'Se sentia horroritzat... d'ell mateix'.

– Deu pensar que dónes més importància a una lluita justa i dura que a la seva vida... – va afegir-hi en Cor Petit, ja sense preocupar-se de si en Son Goku ho entenia o no – Recorda-ho! Potser sí que s'ha tornat molt poderós, però encara és un nen!

Res semblava poder aturar en Cor Petit.

– M'és igual que em mati. Hi aniré.

I el següent que va veure la Nasu va ser la capa d'en Cor Petit precipitant-se prop dels seus peus. L'havia tirat disposat a lluitar en va... a enfrontar-se a la mort per aquell nano.

I ella feia estona que actuava només per impuls.

– Cor Petit! – va cridar, barrant-li el pas durant un llarg segon – No pots anar-hi sol!

'La Nasu sabia que ella ni tan sols podia moure's d'allà, però pretenia fer entendre al namekià que no era només ell el que havia d'apartar en Son Gohan de les grapes d'en Cèl·lula'.

– No en tindrà ni per començar... – va dir-li cruament, esperant que algun dels altres reaccionés. 'El namekià, però, va mirar-la amb determinació i amb un mig somriure que, malgrat no dir res, ho deia tot'.

'¿I tu m'ho dius? Hi aniré igualment i ho saps', podia entendre perfectament ella en aquell gest.

I sabia que l'únic que podia fer era apartar-se.

– Krilín! Dóna'm una mongeta màgica! – va cridar de sobte en Son Goku. Havia estat convençut d'actuar des del mateix moment que en Cor Petit li havia dit que, en realitat, en Son Gohan no s'enfadaria. No ho faria si pensava que ni _allò_ feia intervenir al seu pare... que ni veure'l morir podia fer-li interrompre el que ell creia una lluita justa. 'Un combat pel destí del món'.

Però havia trigat un segon més a reaccionar, l'instant en què la reacció de la Nasu s'havia clavat amb força al seu subconscient, el moment en què ella s'havia llançat endavant, com un resort, amb l'angoixa de veure morir el namekià al rostre i als gestos; amb la determinació d'aturar-lo.

Havia estat tan sols una mil·lèsima part d'un fugaç moment, però aquella determinació li havia impactat en algun lloc del cervell.

La reacció d'ella, de fet, no havia passat desapercebuda per cap dels presents. Fins i tot en Vegeta s'ho mirava estranyat. 'Per molt estúpida que fos, aquelles reaccions tan absolutament obertes continuaven sense ser pròpies d'ella'.

Alguna cosa, a més, va fer que mirés de dalt a baix la seva germana... ¿Encara que fos lleugerament... s'havia engreixat?

No, el metabolisme dels saiyajins feia molt difícil que cap d'ells guanyés un sol quilogram de més... sobretot quan sabia que ella havia estat a la sala de l'esperit del temps... entrenant-se.

'Però no aparentava haver millorat'. No, des de l'última vegada que l'havia vist. ¿O sí? Notava en ella alguna cosa diferent. 'També en la determinació que desprenia'.

No sabria dir-ho. No amb exactitud.

Fos com fos, ella s'havia apartat del camí d'en Cor Petit en el mateix moment que havia intercanviat aquella mirada amb el namekià; i tot i que aquest s'havia disposat a avançar a la lluita, ja sense capa ni utensilis pesats, era en Son Goku qui ara esperava la mongeta màgica, que en Krilín es rebuscava entre les robes, per anar-hi.

'Estava massa esgotat, desgastat, de la lluita anterior com per actuar sense fer-ho. Sense empassar-se la mongeta màgica'.

Un crit, però, va estremir-los de nou.

En Cèl·lula acabava de deixar anar en Son Gohan i li premia ara el cap amb un peu.

– Que ets tossut... – va riure – No sé per què, però es veu que el mal físic sol no li provoca la ràbia... – va deixar-lo estar convençut d'encertar amb allò... per fi – Doncs ho consultaré amb els teus amics...

– No... No ho facis! – van sentir cridar clarament a en Son Gohan. I a l'instant la Nasu va notar com d'estar just al costat d'en Cor Petit, aquest l'acabava de col·locar al seu darrere.

Com ella, en Son Goku, que encara esperava la mongeta màgica d'en Krilín; ni tan sols havia pogut reaccionar. 'En Cèl·lula es dirigia a ells... a tota velocitat'.

.

.

– El meu fill! – va cridar la Xixi des de casa, aferrada a la televisió com si en allò li anés la vida i sota la mirada preocupada del seu pare. – El matarà! Aquest monstre matarà el meu nen...

– Xixi, reina. – va intentar calmar-la el seu pare. Però aquesta només va mirar-lo amb els ulls plorosos mentre intentava mantenir-se dreta. 'Ja havia perdut la consciència en el moment en què, minuts abans, havia cregut que el seu fill, que havia estat llançat contra les roques sense cap mirament, era mort'.

Tan afectada estava que ja ni tan sols podia preocupar-se, ni enfadar-se, pel fet que aquella dona estigués allà, entre el Cor Petit i el Son Goku.

Formant part d'un moment, d'un cru instant, que ella tan sols podia veure (aleshores) per televisió. 'El seu fill era allà, jugant-s'hi la vida per culpa d'en Son Goku, i aquella dona ho podia contemplar en directe... mentre que ella s'havia de conformar a plorar-lo en la distància, aferrada a un estúpid televisor... a una simple i inerta pantalla plena de colors i interferències'.

Se sentia dolguda. I impotent.

.

– No – va cridar en Son Gohan – No ho facis!

– Aquí hi ha les mongetes màgiques, oi? – va prendre-li les mongetes, en Cèl·lula a en Krilín, d'una inesperada i imprevisible revolada – Me les quedo, així no sereu tan pesats.

Tots tenien clar que, a continuació, la monstruosa creació del Doctor Gero en faria alguna. De grossa.

La Nasu, pràcticament, no s'havia mogut de darrere en Cor Petit, sorpresa per la velocitat amb què aquest l'havia situat allà. 'Astorada per la rapidesa amb què en Cèl·lula els havia pres les mongetes i ara tornava a ser davant d'en Son Gohan'.

Tots semblaven tan parats com ella.

– Si t'aguantes la ràbia, els teus amics patiran molt – va avisar en Cèl·lula al seu rival – Faré mal als teus amics i així la ràbia et sortirà de dins... i lluitaràs a fons!

En Cor Petit ni tan sols va mirar-la. Els dos sabien que ella havia estat exageradament advertida que ser allà era una mala idea. 'De què serviria ara insistir-hi?'.

– No et moguis, d'acord? – va murmurar ell, de manera que fins i tot en Son Goku va adonar-se que no era normal. 'L'assentiment d'ella, lluny de qualsevol tipus de brusquedat o orgull, no era habitual'. – Potser només és una amenaça...

'Tots sabien que en Cèl·lula no estava parlant per parlar'. Però, de moment, no havia tornat a fer cap gest que els indiqués quin seria el proper pas.

Si alguna cosa els quedava, era la capacitat de mantenir la calma. 'Actuar tan fredament com fos possible'. Arribats a aquell moment, era tan estúpid quedar-se com intentar marxar.

En Cor Petit no s'havia sentit còmode lidiant amb la tossuderia de la Nasu, ni tampoc exercint de consciència molesta per la princesa, però el temps havia fet que la confiança li permetés actuar així. I el temps també feia que (ara) sabés que, malgrat el mateix temor que ella tenia, la germana d'en Vegeta no era exactament una joveneta indefensa. Ni una inconscient sense recursos. 'Bé, podia ser una inconscient... sí... però encara era una saiyajin'. El poder no li havia disminuït, malgrat aparentés exteriorment debilitada. ¿Fins a quin punt resistiria un atac en condicions?.

Si ho feien bé, fos el que fos el que tramés en Cèl·lula, no havien de perquè rendir-se fins al final... 'No almenys abans de presentar batalla'. Si aquell androide fastigós actuava, podien ser homes morts sí, però no abaixarien el cap mentre els feia tot el què ell volgués.

Hores d'ara la resta de companys també eren en posició d'autodefensa, esperant que aquell monstre dictés alguna mena de sentència contra ells.

'Només es preguntava fins a quin punt ella podia lluitar, fins a quin punt estava disposada a arriscar-hi la criatura'.

– Alerta! – el namekià va mirar en Cèl·lula, un darrer cop abans de girar-se cap als seus companys – En farà alguna! – va advertir llavors en general. 'Era millor que es mantinguessin en guàrdia'.

'¿Què podia estar tramant aquella mala bèstia?'. Es negava a pensar que estiguessin perduts.

– Merda! – va protestar contra si mateix en Goku, aliè als pensaments del namekià, amb el puny tancat – M'hauria d'haver menjat la mongeta abans!

Sabien que havien d'estar alerta malgrat la calma tensa d'aquell breu instant.

No s'esperaven, en absolut, aquella interrupció.

– Si t'has d'enfadar, fes-ho de debò! – va insistir en Cèl·lula que havia clavat una cossa a un Son Gohan encara estès a terra, i que ara s'havia girat de nou cap a ells.

I llavors algú va interposar-se als plans de l'insecte humanoide.

– L'A-16 vol liquidar en Cèl·lula!

– No podrà de cap manera!

La Nasu va sentir les exclamacions d'en Trunks i en Krilín més enllà, mentre no es perdia detall del què realment estava succeint _allà_ baix.

– Perdoneu-me per convertir-vos, també, en víctimes d'això – va exclamar el robot pèl-roig que aleshores se subjectava a en Cèl·lula amb totes les seves forces. L'havia agafat totalment desprevingut – Però jo esclataré amb en Cèl·lula.

– Però d'on surt, ara?! – va preguntar-se en Son Goku totalment fora de joc.

– És un robot i no n'hem detectat la presència! – va respondre-li en Cor Petit que estava tan sorprès com ell.

El món se salvaria, però ells moririen en aquella explosió. La Nasu va veure de reüll com en Iamxa i en Ten Shin Han, i fins i tot en Trunks, retrocedien lleugerament, mantenint la posició d'atac amb probablement la minsa esperança de no fer-s'hi gaire mal.

Sabia que tant era el què fessin. 'Allò els superava'. Estaven massa a prop d'aquella explosió. Tots ells ho sabien també.

El gest d'autoprotecció, fet a corre-cuita i amb certa resignació, n'era només un senyal: la prova de la clara consciència que tenien al respecte, tot semblava acabar-se allà.

– Son Goku... – va cridar-lo per impuls, el saiyan va girar-se però el cert és que ella no tenia res a dir-li aleshores: si morien a continuació, no hi havia res més que ell hagués de saber. Van observar-se un llarg instant sense més paraules que el fet de saber-se prop d'una explosió incerta.

Ella va pensar en dir-li de totes maneres. 'Tot i saber que passés el que passés, si algú tenia probabilitats de perdre la vida en tot allò, era la criatura que duia al ventre'.

Va obrir la boca i va tancar-la sense que li sortissin les paraules.

La veu d'en Krilín va interrompre-la finalment llavors: – A-16... Ja no et pots fer esclatar...! – va cridar – Quan et van reparar a la Corporació Capsula, el professor va descobrir que t'havien posat una bomba molt potent al cos... i va dir que l'havia tret perquè ho trobava molt perillós...

Després només van escoltar el riure cruament divertit d'en Cèl·lula i l'esclat del què havia estat, fins aleshores, el cos de l'androide número 16. El seu cap, sol, va rebotar metres enllà.

S'havia acabat tot, o ho semblava, pel robot que havia estat disposat a salvar aquell món.

Ara els tocava irremeiablement a ells.

– Sou vuit, eh? – va escoltar en Gohan que expressava el terrible androide amb satisfacció. El fill d'en Son Goku era encara a terra, mal ferit i intentant desplegar una ràbia que aparentava negar-se a venir a ell. – Molt bé!

Quan van poder reaccionar, ja ho tenien a sobre. Enrere havien quedat paraules a l'aire i preocupacions que ara es resumien en absolutament només una: 'vuit monstres petits, d'una energia immensa, i molt semblants al seu creador, a en Cèl·lula, se'ls tirarien al damunt en qüestió de segons'.

– Vinga, ataqueu, Cel·luletes! Els vostres adversaris són els vuit guerrers que hi ha en aquella roca. – A en Cèl·lula tant li era què fer, compta'l aconseguís despertar (a continuació) aquella ràbia amagada d'en Son Gohan. Això sí, no seria ell qui perdés el temps en desfer-se d'aquells nyicris... amb les seves petites creacions n'hi hauria suficient: – Feu-los mal, és igual que els mateu.

– Alerta! – va cridar en Son Goku – Són petits però tenen una força immensa!

Aquesta vegada sí, no s'equivocaven en témer el perill que corrien. 'Eren els fills d'en Cèl·lula, no podrien guanyar-los'.

I menys si no tenien la força dels superguerrers.

– Merda! – va escoltar cridar a en Krilín. La Nasu continuava uns passos per darrere d'en Cor Petit, encara que ara sabia que es tractava de lluitar o morir.

Va subjectar-se l'estómac un instant, posant-se en guàrdia amb una sola mà. 'Només li passava pel cap una sola cosa: la peguessin on la peguessin, no ho farien a la panxa'. Almenys mentre pogués evitar-ho.

Va agrair als Déus, o potser només al seu petit, que tot aquell mareig de les estones prèvies, s'hagués esfumat ara del seu ser. 'Almenys podria actuar sense el terra donant-li voltes'. De moment.

L'energia brutal d'aquells monstres baixets i amenaçadors s'havia plantat davant d'ells amb una rapidesa esbromadora. I inquietant.

En el mateix moment que va notar una presència davant, va intentar enlairar-se per guanyar temps. La maleïda bestiola, però, semblava més ràpida que ella i gairebé va veure com es precipitava a sobre seu a l'instant. Va tancar els ulls per aguantar el cop, concentrada, això sí, en protegir-se l'estómac amb una mà, quan sense temps ja a mirar més al seu voltant, va notar com en Cor Petit intentava batallar de cop i volta amb dos d'aquells éssers a la vegada.

Cadascun dels altres sis terribles éssers ja havia atacat a un dels seus companys, i era clar que en Cel·luleta que s'havia disposat a atacar-la a ella, havia rebut amb sorpresa que fos el namekià qui se li tirés a sobre de cop i volta. L'altre fill d'en Cèl·lula el colpejava ara per l'esquena, mentre aquest primer havia aconseguit tombar-lo de genolls a terra en un sol i tens moment.

Ni de conya es quedaria quieta mentre en Cor Petit era apallissat. 'Ni de broma se'n mantindria al marge mentre, des d'allà on era, ja podia escoltar els crits dels seus companys humans'. En Krilín, en Iamxa i en Ten Shin Han aguantaven les envestides d'aquells petits monstres tant com podien, però cada vegada cedien més i més a aquella força sense sentit.

Només en Vegeta i en Trunks podien lluitar-hi de tu a tu. En Son Goku estava massa esgotat per fer-ho, i aviat cediria també a l'espectacular energia d'aquells éssers, creats de sobte i que havien estat expulsats del cos d'en Cèl·lula de forma sorprenent.

– Ho sento – va xiuxiuejar-se quasi a si mateixa, acaronant-se però el ventre amb la intenció d'arriscar-ho tot. 'No es perdonaria a si mateixa que el seu fill morís, però tampoc que en Cor Petit es sacrifiqués per ells'. Confiava en sortir-se'n. O almenys en guanyar temps.

Va llançar una gran ona d'energia contra els dos éssers que atacaven aleshores en Cor Petit. Gastant amb allò una important quantitat de la seva energia. Va vacil·lar en notar-se dèbil després de fer-ho, però va esforçar-se a mantenir-se dempeus en adonar-se que ara aquells dos monstres, indemnes, es dirigien a ella. 'La colpejarien sense compassió'.

– Trunks, ajuda-la! – va escoltar la veu d'en Cor Petit des de la llunyania. – No deixis que la colpegin a l'estómac!

Va quasi tensar-se en escoltar la petició del namekià, i de seguida va notar que el mateix Cor Petit s'havia aconseguit alçar ara i l'havia atrapat d'un braç, a tota velocitat; mentre en Trunks llançava el seu petit i monstruós adversari contra els dos Cel·luletes que s'havien apropat per atacar-la.

Ni tan sols havia vist aproximar-se al namekià, quan aquest ja l'havia fet retrocedir diversos metres.

Al seu voltant, el panorama era desolador.

Per més que els estabornissin, o ho intentessin, aquells éssers aparentaven recuperar la consciència una vegada i una altra. Va exhalar aire, conscient que la intervenció d'en Trunks acabava de salvar-li la vida, o almenys la del seu fill, mentre s'atrevia per fi a mirar al seu voltant.

Només el seu nebot l'observava (ara) amb sorpresa, tot i que estava encara pendent de la imminent reaparició d'aquelles tres temibles criatures. En Cor Petit es trobava, com el noi, davant d'ella i en posició d'atac. Però aleshores deixava anar una petició encara més sorprenent:

– Ten Shin, Iamxa, en Goku està esgotat a causa del combat contra en Cèl·lula, protegiu-lo! – va cridar l'una vegada també Totpoderós – Protegiu en Goku!

Allò va fer-la girar cap al saiyajin. Que aleshores era a Terra i escopia sang.

– Perdoneu-me tots...! – Lamentava amb impotència, tot estossegant... amb veu ronca i dolguda – No... no em pensava que passaria això... no m'ho pensava jo que això acabaria així...

A l'instant va adonar-se _on_ havia estat ell tota aquella estona, i de per què tant era el que hagués dit en Cor Petit... el pare del seu fill no estava en condicions d'haver escoltat ni entès res. 'Si continuaven així, el matarien'.

– Goku... – va empassar aire en adonar-se de l'estat de l'home que estimava, mentre era conscient que no tenia temps de fer res més que girar-se per continuar defensant-se dels atacs d'aquells monstres. Les tres còpies en miniatura d'en Cèl·lula que en Trunks havia deixat en fora de joc només durant un breu minut, lluitaven ara amb totes les seves forces contra aquest i en Cor Petit. I buscaven la manera d'atacar-la a ella també.

Minuts després de contemplar com en Krilín ja jeia a terra al límit de les seves forces, una d'aquelles rèpliques endimoniades va atacar-la fent que es posés en guàrdia i retrocedís diversos metres abans de veure desesperada com no podia esquivar-lo eternament.

Tampoc servia de res deixar-se colpejar més a la cara, ja que el Cel·luleta semblava decidit a fer-ho allà on l'hi plagués.

'Per més resistència que hi intentés posar ella'. Per més que s'esforcés en apartar el seu tronc de la pluja de cops que, fins llavors, havia aconseguit rebre només a les espatlles i al cap.

Amb una mà sobre la panxa, perdent fins i tot terreny per conservar-la-hi a tota costa, havia intentat dirigir tota aquella batussa lluny d'aquell aleshores punt dèbil pel qual tant temia.

Va rebre un parell de cops més al rostre abans de ser empesa contra unes roques, sense arribar a tocar-les. Una sola ullada al seu voltant era suficient per contemplar com aquelles bestioles trobaven especialment entretingut deixar fora de combat als seus adversaris a cops de puny i a cosses. No feia tant havia vist com en Goku, encara convertit en superguerrer, era a terra rebent un cop darrere l'altre d'aquell monstre a la boca de l'estómac.

A en Iamxa ja li havien trencat un braç, i en Vegeta i en Trunks començaven a esgotar les seves forces.

Estava perduda. 'Havia de defensar-se'.

Va esquivar (novament) el primer cop i va parar el segon, però va adonar-se que no podria fer res contra el tercer. La ràbia de saber-se desesperada i perduda. 'Culpable única del que passés a aquella criatura, va pujar-li per la boca de l'estómac, gairebé humitejant-li els ulls'. Però en comptes de plorar o rendir-se, va cridar.

– No podràs, criatura fastigosa. No ens faràs mal! – I entre la confusió del moment i el plural de la seva frase, va notar com (durant un segon) deixava de ser una mica ella, per actuar amb un pesat núvol que aparentava de sobte oprimir-li el cap.

Havia sentit ira. I ràbia. I un increïble instint de protecció per aquell ésser que creixia a les seves entranyes. Però ara el món al seu voltant es tornava confús i fosc.

El següent que va notar va ser en Trunks subjectant-la per l'esquena, i la sensació de no haver acabat de perdre la consciència... malgrat que no acabava de recordar que havia estat d'ella un instant abans.

– M'escoltes? Nasu... em sents? – va sentir dir al seu nebot del futur, mentre podia distingir a en Cor Petit davant seu, mirant-la d'una manera estranya; amb en Krilín, que intentava recuperar-se, al costat.

– Què ha passat? – va intentar demanar, encara que tot just llavors va encertar a palpar-se l'estómac buscant-se els signes d'una brutal pallissa o algun mal indici que donés per perdut el seu nadó. 'No només semblava no haver rebut cap cop; sinó que (a més) va poder notar un sotrac a l'estómac, abans d'adonar-se que aquella sensació tan sols era producte d'un sobtat mareig... Tot anava bé'.

Però no sabia què havia passat.

Va veure en Trunks deixar-la sobre una roca, mentre seguia a en Cor Petit i a en Krilín que es precipitaven ara a l'ajuda d'un Son Goku molt mal ferit. El saiyajin no havia parat de rebre cops des del moment en què un dels Cel·luletes l'havia agafat per banda ja a l'inici dels desesperançadors vuit combats: la lluita contra en Cèl·lula gran l'havia deixat sense energia i el desgast feia que perdés terreny davant aquell endimoniat monstre d'aspecte menor.

– Vinga, Cel·luletes! – Els esperonava l'androide terrible des de molt a prop d'on en Son Gohan ho contemplava tot amb impotència – S'ha acabat el joc! Teniu llibertat per liquidar-los, si voleu!

Tots van esperar-se, llavors sí, el pitjor.

– Aparta't – va escoltar cridar a en Cor Petit, que havia tornat a aproximar-se a ella a l'instant, després de l'avís amenaçador d'en Cèl·lula. 'Va ajudar-la, mentre s'enlairaven (ara) prou amunt per despistar, almenys un grapat de segons, el parell d'éssers que continuaven volent eliminar-los'.

– Què ha passat? – va gosar demanar amb les mans a la panxa, sense acabar d'unir les peces d'aquell puzzle mental que no aconseguia recomposar ara: – Per què no m'ha destrossat aquell monstre quan em tenia contra la paret?

El namekià va mirar-la, com si examinés si ella li ho deia de veritat: – No ho recordes, de debò?

Va negar amb el cap.

I ell va somriure amb clara satisfacció.

– Em preguntava quan trigaries en poder transformar-te en... en superguerrer... – Ella va mirar-lo confosa, mentre el namekià encara somreia de costat – És normal que no hagis pogut mantenir l'estat gaire temps... i tampoc tenies tanta energia com per fer res més que prendre per sorpresa un d'aquells monstres, però tot i així podríem dir que has brillat _amb llum_ pròpia –. Era aquell to de broma amb _què_ ambdós es parlaven normalment. 'Almenys era el to amb què s'havien parlat durant aquell llarg any, a la sala de l'esperit del temps'.

Va intentar raonar l'explicació d'ell. 'No podia ser veritat'.

Va quedar-se sense paraules en entendre-ho. 'Sens dubte no estava a l'alçada de la resta de saiyajins; però tant ella com en Cor Petit sabien que era per _allà_, – amb aquell pas–, per on ella havia volgut començar des del principi... Havia volgut convertir-se en superguerrer des de què havia estat a la sala de l'esperit del temps...', va exhalar aire.

Semblava, doncs, que l'únic que impedia que dominés aquell primer estadi del supersaiyajin era l'embaràs.

Si se'n sortien podia aconseguir-ho del tot... en un futur pròxim.

– No ha estat res... – va intentar mantenir la calma; en qualsevol moment aquells éssers tornarien a atacar-los: – Aquella bestiola segueix dempeus.

– Ha estat suficient. Estava clar que en tenies el nivell. Ho sabia. Vaig entrenar amb tu, recordes? – va rebatre-la ell encara satisfet. 'Com si se n'alegrés per ella'. O potser era perquè _allò_ l'havia salvat – Ara deixa-nos-ho a nosaltres. Trunks! – va tornar a cridar per a què el noi li donés un cop de mà.

En Vegeta acabava de llançar el _seu_ tossut Cel·luleta contra el terra amb un potent atac d'energia. 'Si més no trigaria estona a recuperar-se'n, aquell odiós ésser'.

La princesa saiyajin va preguntar-se qui, a més d'en Trunks, hauria escoltat la primera de les peticions de socors d'en Cor Petit. I si algú més hauria arribat ja a la conclusió encertada del què volia dir amb allò: qui sabia aleshores que estava embarassada?

Tenia el convenciment, per la manera com l'havia ullada en Trunks, en diverses ocasions després d'allò, que aquest n'era força conscient. Així mateix, podia ser que ho hagués escoltat algun dels humans, que hi havien estat a prop en aquell instant.

Dubtava que en Vegeta hagués prestat atenció a res més que no fos la lluita i l'aspecte d'en Goku deixava prou clar que tota aquella estona havia estat batallant clarament per la seva supervivència.

'Com tots, de fet'. Era una estupidesa pensar que algú podria haver pensat res al respecte de les paraules sense importància d'en Cor Petit.

I no tenia sentit trencar-s'hi el cap. 'No semblava pas que haguessin de sobreviure a tot allò'.

La remor d'una conversa prop d'on hi havia en Son Gohan va atreure'ls l'atenció llavors. Alguna cosa estava a punt de canviar.

– Fes-ho per la naturalesa i els animals – El cap de l'A-16, que no sabien com havia arribat fins allà, demanava a en Gohan que reaccionés – Que tant m'agraden a mi...

I li ho pregava per tot allò que ell tant admirava d'aquell planeta. Per la fauna, i la flora. Per les plantes i els animals. Pels mamífers... els arbres... i, entre moltes d'altres espècies i éssers, pels ocells que tant el fascinaven.

En Cèl·lula va deixar que parlés un instant, abans de xafar-li el cap i destruir-lo del tot. 'Per sempre'.

Tots van girar-se alertats per l'energia que ara sorgia del noi. En Gohan desprenia de cop i volta una força incomparable.

La Nasu va mirar-lo sorpresa, fins i tot els Cel·luletes havien deixat de lluitar absolutament astorats per aquella potència immensa de lluita.

– Son Gohan... – va escoltar que deia en Cor Petit per sota seu, abans que aquella criatura reaccionés i tornés a colpejar-lo.

En Vegeta era ara també víctima d'un d'aquells éssers.

– Prou! – va cridar en Gohan – He dit que prou Cèl·lula! – Semblava que finalment s'havia enrabiat tal i com l'androide desitjava.

L'energia del nen era totalment corprenedora. Petits rajos de color blau interferien aquella aura daurada que tant li brillava ara, i alguna cosa aparentava haver canviat definitivament a la seva mirada.

Havia arribat al segon nivell de força dels superguerrers. I havia estat el primer en aconseguir-ho.

Va prendre-li, a en Cèl·lula, la bossa de les mongetes d'una revolada. I va liquidar el primer dels vuit petits monstres.

– Nosaltres les hem passat magres lluitant contra aquests monstres. I en Son Gohan l'ha liquidat amb un cop de puny – no va poder evitar exclamar en Vegeta sorprès.

En Gohan va aproximar-se llavors a un gairebé inconscient Krilín. Molts pocs d'ells, dels seus companys, continuaven dempeus. Res semblava poder aturar ja al fill d'en Goku.

La Nasu sorpresa... i sentint, ara en fred, el dolor dels cops que havia rebut al rostre i a la clavícula, va descendir fins a posar els peus a terra. Damunt d'una de les roques on havien estat abans.

En Son Gohan eliminava un per un tots aquells minúsculs monstres que tan terror els havien causat.

– Goku! – va reaccionar llavors la Nasu en notar l'home, més enllà; intentant aixecar-se amb la lleu satisfacció marcada al rostre.

– M'ho... m'ho pensava... – va reiterar el guerrer, forçant un somriure, en veure-la aparèixer-se davant seu; amb el gest contret per tota aquella angoixa que havien passat. – Ja us ho deia jo...

Els altres havien quedat dispersats per tot aquell terreny rocós, els superguerrers i en Cor Petit encara dempeus, a metres enllà d'on aleshores _ella_ s'havia afanyat a preocupar-se per en Goku. 'Havia reaccionat per impuls, ni tan sols havia estat conscient d'estar-s'hi apropant, abans de ser-hi davant'.

L'angoixa per ella mateixa, pel nen que duia dins, havia fet que durant la batalla no pogués fer res més que estar pendent d'una sola realitat. Ara s'adonava (però) que se sentia també angoixada per ell, pel mal aspecte que oferia algú tan aparentment invencible com en Son Goku. 'En Goku, que fins llavors havia estat l'home més fort de la galàxia, havia estat suficientment esgotat de la lluita contra en Cèl·lula, per cedir als cops i atacs d'aquelles petites creacions'.

Tan enfadada com s'havia sentit en veure'l arriscar en Gohan, ara només podia preocupar-se'n.

– Son Goku... – va agenollar-se per assegurar-se que estava bé. 'No es veia capaç de fer gaires més esforços, així que va descartar mentalment, i de seguida, la possibilitat d'ajudar-lo a aixecar-se'. – Estàs bé? – va preguntar dèbilment en veure'l somriure (ara) d'aquella forma tan seva, tan natural. 'Alliberat de la culpa d'haver-los ficat en aquell combat de fi incerta, i content per veure que realment hi havia aquell poder amagat en el Son Gohan'. N'havia estat segur.

Ell va mirar-la, per respondre-li que es trobava bé, i certes imatges de la lluita que tots havien viscut moments abans, van venir-li amb sorpresa a la ment.

– Has estat fantàstica... – La Nasu no va entendre'l de seguida – No sabia que et podies convertir en superguerrer – va aclarir de forma alegre, d'una manera tan pròpia d'en Goku que a ella, a la Nasu, fins i tot va doldre-li. 'Hi havia tantes coses que _ell_ no sabia encara'.

– Jo tampoc... – va confessar fins i tot més enigmàtica del que podia haver-se proposat. A l'instant va notar com ell li subjectava la mà amb força, fins i tot amb més força de la que era prudent utilitzar si no volia fer-li mal. 'Era l'única manera que els quedava d'aferrar-se un a l'altre'.

Només eren companys de lluita. 'L'instant va recordar-li de sobte _quina_ era la distància que inevitablement hi havia instal·lada entre els dos'.

Ell va deixar-la anar de seguida, conscient del mateix, però amb la seguretat d'haver-li transmès totes aquelles emocions a ella. 'Aquelles emocions que ja no podien compartir'.

S'havia proposat, després de la terrible experiència d'en Broly, no deixar que ella tornés a sortir malparada en una situació així, i en aquella ocasió havia hagut de ser ella sola qui es defensés.

Ella i aquell _home_, en Cor petit, que s'apropava aleshores a ells, també amb preocupació cap al saiyan. Amb prou feines, en Goku havia pogut adonar-se de la també intervenció d'en Trunks en tota aquella desesperada batalla que ella havia lliurat per defensar-se.

'Per defensar un petit ésser del què en Son Goku ni tan sols podia imaginar-ne l'existència', va pensar dolguda la Nasu d'altra banda. Sense ni tan sols endevinar que ambdós tenien un pensament semblant aleshores: l'agraïment a en Cor Petit.

'Havia estat fantàstica de totes maneres', va sentir-se'n orgullós en Goku sense conèixer tot l'abast de l'esforç que ella, autosuficient i obstinada per naturalesa, havia fet.

La princesa saiyajin encara notava l'escalfor de la seva mà, quan va apartar-se'n definitivament per deixar que el namekià l'ajudés per fi a alçar-se. – Què t'ha semblat en Son Gohan, Cor Petit? – va tornar a somriure el guerrer – Ja t'ho deia jo...

En Gohan lliurava llavors una batalla que els petits Cel·luletes supervivents tenien totalment perduda.

– Ja us he dit ben clarament que us en penediríeu – va colpejar un darrere l'altre en Son Gohan als petits fills de l'androide.

– No hi ha res que l'aturi. La ràbia que l'empeny, l'ha convertit en el superguerrer més fort del món – va reflexionar el namekià que subjectava en Goku encara astorat per la força del que un dia havia estat el seu únic deixeble. 'Per la força del nen que estimava com si del seu fill es tractés'.

– Reparteix-les – En Gohan va llançar de sobte la bossa de les mongetes màgiques a en Trunks. 'Li havia pres a en Cèl·lula abans'. – Dóna'n una a cadascun.

El fill d'en Vegeta, al costat del seu pare, amb prou feines s'ho creia. El mateix príncep estava completament espantat... la força que desprenia el fill del seu etern rival, era absoluta. 'Indiscutible i més poderosa que qualsevol altra abans'.

En Trunks va córrer a auxiliar, primer de tot, els tres humans que eren inconscients. Després, es dirigiria allà on eren la Nasu, en Cor Petit i en Goku. 'Amb la clara intenció de donar-n'hi una a ella'.

No podia perdre-hi temps.

– Sortiu d'aquí – va demanar-los en Trunks; davant l'astorament de tots ells que, recuperats de cop i volta per la màgia de les mongetes, no entenien què havia passat fins llavors. – He d'anar a donar-n'hi una a la Nasu. I a en Cor Petit i a en Goku. No us quedeu aquí, el combat entre en Gohan i en Cèl·lula està a punt de començar i aquesta vegada és perillós de debò acostar-s'hi!

A en Krilín no va passar-li desapercebut el fet que ell havia mencionat la germana d'en Vegeta a banda. – Ei, la Nasu està bé? – va preguntar, recordant ara que havia vist el Cor Petit molt preocupat al respecte. 'Si la memòria no li fallava... havia demanat que evitessin... que no deixessin que rebés cops a l'estómac'. No acabava d'entendre per què.

En Trunks no va respondre-li.

Segons després ja era davant d'ells tres: – Creus que és segur prendre-te-la? – va qüestionar-la, fent que per un moment en Son Goku deixés de prestar atenció al combat a mort que ara s'iniciava davant de tots.

– No ho sabem – va raonar immediatament després en Cor Petit – Però te l'has de prendre... – Ella va intentar rebatre-li que estava bé, que tampoc sentia tan dolor... però va adonar-se de seguida què volia dir en Cor Petit.

Era un risc prendre qualsevol de les dues decisions. 'Si no sabien fins a quin punt les mongetes màgiques no eren naturals per un organisme en procés de formació, tampoc coneixien fins a quin punt el seu esgotament, el dolor d'algunes parts del seu cos, podia afectar-li l'estat negativament'.

La jove mare va assentir, notant la mirada fixa d'en Son Goku en ella.

'Definitivament hi havia alguna cosa que ell no sabia'. – Estàs bé?

– És clar – va afanyar-se a respondre la pregunta. 'No era moment per explicacions'. – Tu també hauries de prendre't la mongeta ja, Son Goku – va fer empassant-se-la, amb les dues mans a l'estómac per notar qualsevol canvi que allò pogués produir-li.

A banda de trobar-se més bé, no hi notava canvis.

Per sort en Son Goku no en tenia ni idea d'aquelles coses. 'No podia arribar a aquella sola conclusió només veient-la tocar-se l'estómac'.

Sabia, però, que només la lluita a mort que havia començat al seu davant, impedia que els dubtes comencessin a acumular-se al seu cap.

Els cops a l'aire entre en Gohan i en Cèl·lula prenien ara l'atenció de tots, fins i tot d'una Nasu que esperava que el nen acabés aviat amb aquell monstre.

'Després seria el moment de les notícies i les explicacions'.

No pensava deixar, de totes maneres, que en Goku prengués una decisió que no havia pres abans, sense _aquella_ realitat. 'Ella i el seu fill no necessitaven a ningú'. I menys en contra del seu propi raciocini.

– Ara ho entenc tot, Son Goku – va reconèixer el Cor Petit – No em cabia el cap per què volies lluitar tu primer contra aquest monstre. Volies que en Son Gohan veiés com lluita en Cèl·lula, eh, oi que sí?

Tots miraven els dos contrincants lluitar (aleshores) al cel com felins enfurismats. L'energia d'en Cèl·lula també augmentava a mesura que en Gohan guanyava i guanyava terreny.

– Finalment, en Cèl·lula demostrarà com pot arribar a ser de fort – va sentenciar aleshores en Goku, que havia somrigut com assentiment a la frase d'en Cor Petit. Mantenia la vista clavada ja a l'espectacular combat.

– Té... té una energia tan potent que fa tremolar la Terra... – va reconèixer en Krilín, que s'acabava d'apropar llavors a tots ells.

– Molt bé, Son Gohan – va insistir per si mateix aquell que ara era un pare orgullós, i que s'havia adonat molt temps enrere, a la sala de l'esperit del temps, de la fenomenal capacitat combativa del seu fill.

– Gràcies a tu, ha aprés a la perfecció tots els moviments d'en Cèl·lula – va dir en Cor Petit davant l'evident satisfacció paterna.

– No ha estat gràcies a mi... En Son Gohan és molt més bon guerrer que en Cèl·lula ja.

Tots estaven impressionats: – Em pensava que el pallasso d'en Goku era l'únic que podia lluitar al meu nivell, no permetré que m'humiliï ningú més... – Fins i tot n'estava en Vegeta, que s'empassava la seva mongeta màgica més enllà, amb tota la ràbia del món: – Cada cop que me'n menjo una també m'he d'empassar l'orgull – va protestar tot agafant-la: – Merda!

.

.

A la resta del món feia ja estona que no podien veure res del què hi passava. La Bulma, a casa d'en Follet Tortuga i amb el seu fill en braços, havia vist preocupada com aquell monstre destruïa l'androide que tant esforçadament havien arreglat.

La Xixi, en canvi, al Mont Paos, estava completament desesperada pel destí del seu fill.

– Què, què ha passat pare? – va preguntar fora de si en no poder sintonitzar cap canal de televisió: – Com pot ser que deixin lluitar així a una pobre criatura?! Què vol dir això que dius, pare, que està lluitant com un lleó? No hi ha dret... quan vingui en Goku em sentirà... – va queixar-se de pura angoixa.

El seu pare habitualment no hi intervenia. En aquell instant, però, tenia la necessitat de fer recapacitar la seva filla en allò. – Calla, Xixi! En Son Gohan no és un nen. Ha superat en Goku i s'ha convertit en un superguerrer excel·lent que pot ajudar la humanitat. El teu marit i el teu fill lluiten perquè la pau torni a regnar un altre cop al nostre planeta – va emocionar-se a mesura que parlava i parlava. La Xixi no aparentava reaccionar. – No sé si ets incapaç d'entendre-ho o què. Tan de bo jo fos més jove per lluitar amb ells. Que no ho veus que el meu nét és l'únic que pot batre en Cèl·lula?

Ella va aixecar-se, llavors, amb mirada amenaçadora: – Ets tu el que no entens res – va prémer els punys amb ràbia. – És el meu fill... I tu dius que s'ha convertit en un superguerrer... I de què li servirà això si mor? I si no es converteix mai en l'home de bé, en l'home normal i savi, que tant m'he esforçat que fos?

Sabia, interiorment, que estava exagerant la ràbia cap al comentari del seu pare. Però no podia concebre com en Goku podia arriscar el seu petit fill en allò. 'Tant li era la Terra sencera, si en Gohan... si fins i tot en Son Goku... prenien mal en l'intent de salvar-la'.

El seu progenitor bé que ho sabia. 'Com hagués agraït en moments així tenir la seva mare, que havia perdut de ben petita, al seu costat'.

'Només una mare podia entendre aquell sentiment que l'aclaparava', va dir-se enrabiada.

.

.

– Si... només que l'hi pogués clavar un cop de puny dels meus – va prémer les dents en Cèl·lula, colpejant una vegada i una altra el nen que se'n sortia, de tots els seus atacs, amb desesperant facilitat – Ja n'estic fart!

Estava disposat a acabar amb tot allò tan aviat com fos possible.

En Gohan no semblava en absolut un infant, ni de nou ni de deu anys, i l'androide del Doctor Gero no estava disposat a deixar-se apallissar.

– Sé que et puc derrotar – va exclamar amb serena calma el nano, tot i que en Cèl·lula va rebatre-li immediatament que allò no era problema: podia fer-se augmentar el poder molt més.

– Quines penques – va amenaçar-lo el monstre – Si n'estàs tan segur, doncs: el que faré serà oferir-te una demostració del meu poder real.

– No pot ser... – van murmurar des d'allà on eren, de manera que novament només en Son Goku no semblava sorprendre's dels esdeveniments.

L'aura brutal que va deixar anar el monstre a continuació va fer volar de nou pedres i pols per tot arreu.

– Son Gohan... – va expressar en Cor Petit preocupat a l'instant que van haver de reconèixer que el poder d'aquell abominable androide aparentava ser infinit.

La Terra tremolava i de debò semblava que haguessin de quedar sense planeta en qualsevol moment.

La Nasu aquesta vegada va notar la subjecció d'en Trunks, tot i que se sentia molt millor que abans, i estava gairebé segura d'haver pogut resistir l'embranzida d'aquella força bestial, però de moment inofensiva.

'Era en realitat en Cèl·lula, davant d'en Son Gohan, qui els mostrava una energia poderosa, i encara continguda, que els apagava les esperances per moments'.

– Quina velocitat... – va expressar el seu nebot en veure com aquella llagosta pegava en Gohan, encara que aquest semblava poder-se defensar sense problemes.

Un cop de puny a l'estómac, sec i sense ornaments, va ser suficient perquè el fill d'en Goku fes recargolar de dolor l'androide.

La Nasu, com els altres, va veure-ho des del temor i la sorpresa.

En deixar que la lleugera energia del seu vol, la fes tornar a terra, on en Trunks ja havia aterrat, la princesa va notar que de l'astorament ella mateixa vacil·lava. Aquesta vegada van ser les mans d'en Goku, les qui casualment van anar a parar al seu ventre en l'intent que ella no perdés l'equilibri.

Malgrat tot el que passava al seu voltant, el supersaiyajin se sentia preocupat, per _com d'estranya_ semblava ser la situació d'ella.

Després d'haver pogut convertir-se en superguerrer, hauria estat normal que la seva força vacil·lés, o que inclús no pogués mantenir l'estat més enllà del primer cop de ràbia... però ara, després d'haver-se empassat una mongeta màgica, no era gens alleujador que li fallés l'equilibri a l'aire d'aquella manera.

– Estàs bé? – va repetir la pregunta sense apartar, això sí, la vista de la lluita que mantenien en Gohan i en Cèl·lula davant d'ells.

La Nasu va vacil·lar encara més en notar-li el tacte càlid prop de l'estómac. Va mirar-lo als ulls amb rigorosa seriositat. I sense dir res va permetre's pensar en tot el que era l'home que estimava.

'En tot el que aparentava ser'. I en com era, de fet, molt més.

'Com quan havia decidit, sense parlar-ho abans amb ningú, que seria en Gohan qui podia desfer-se d'aquell monstre...', va dir-se a si mateixa.

En Son Goku, l'home que ara la subjectava, era aparentment el què mostrava: el noi transparent i espontani que tots admiraven, l'únic capaç de donar segones oportunitats a éssers tan aparentment cruels com en Freezer... com fins i tot ho havia estat en Vegeta en arribar a la Terra. 'Però en Goku, a banda, també era el guerrer ple de força que ara tenia davant, l'home que aleshores esperava que el seu fill vencés aquell monstre'. El guerrer capaç de prendre decisions sense explicar-les abans, amb la determinació de tenir raó... d'estar segur del pròxim pas.

L'amant sorprenent, fins i tot rude en alguns escassos instants, que podia esdevenir de sobte el noi dolç amb què no feia pas tants dies havia buscat les Boles de Drac. 'Fins i tot en allò, ell no era completament com semblava de bones a primeres. L'amor determinat a tot i tothom i el bon cor eren simple i decididament el motor del seu ser i, en canvi, per alguna raó... per motius que probablement tenien a veure amb la seva essència més saiyajin, ell no era exactament una persona oberta en les situacions més crues, en les més lacrimògenes: era, de fet, com si (a vegades) preferís inundar-los del seu optimisme, abans que preocupar-los amb les seves pròpies cavil·lacions.

'Cavil·lacions que si, en algun moment, abans de Nàmek, els seus amics li havien assegurat que no tenia; _ella_ sabia, aleshores i des de ja feia temps, que es limitava a callar'. ¿Passarien més coses pel cap d'aquell home de les què ja havien descobert fins llavors? ¿O l'as a la màniga de deixar lluitar en Son Gohan al final, era tot el que realment no els havia dit?

Havia passat només mig minut i la Nasu sabia perfectament que havia de recuperar-se per allunyar-se'n. L'escalfor còmode de la seva subjecció l'atrapava càlidament, i donades les circumstàncies, només acabaria per ferir-la després.

Quan més aviat acceptés quines eren les condicions en què el marit de la Xixi i ella continuarien compartint perills i planeta, més aviat tiraria endavant. 'Fins i tot si havia de tirar endavant amb criatura inclosa'.

Va apartar-se'n després de trencar amb aquella mirada que tant els unia, però que tant inconvenient era.

'Alguna cosa havia canviat en ella fins i tot físicament'.

En Goku va saber-ho en el mateix que va poder processar on havia mantingut, durant segons, les mans aferrades amb preocupació.

¿S'havia engreixat?. ¿Estava ferida encara i era allò, la reacció del cos a un cop, el que havia notat entre les seves robes?. Havia estat un instant tan fugaç que, d'haver tingut valor, fins i tot l'hauria tornat a subjectar per comprovar-ho.

'¿Tenia res a veure allò amb què ella pogués estar d'alguna manera malalta?', com havia pensat en veure-la titubejar a l'aire. No, era absurd, perquè els acabava de demostrar la major prova de poder feia tan sols uns minuts: s'havia convertit, encara que fos per breus instants, en una supersaiyajin. 'Mai abans ell hauria associat aquella imatge de poder amb la de bellesa'. No, abans de veure-la brillar a ella durant aquell parell d'instants.

La Nasu no sabia aleshores que, malgrat la maduresa obtinguda a còpia d'anys i emocions, malgrat tot el saber que ell guardava al respecte de la lluita i, gràcies a ella, també del què sentia el seu propi cos a l'estimar... malgrat tot allò, a en Goku continuava quedant-li lluny l'únic moment de la seva vida en què havia vist una dona embarassada d'aprop. 'Nou anys, els que tenia en Son Gohan, eren masses... sobretot quan no comptava en absolut amb una cosa com aquella'.

Sobretot quan, la primera vegada que havia estat pare, prou s'havia sorprès (ja) del què la vida podia deparar-los a partir de llavors... com bé li ho havia assegurat aleshores una Xixi pletòrica.

I, de fet, en aquell instant ni tan sols va tenir temps de raonar per què, de cop i volta, els canvis físics de la Nasu el preocupaven més del compte.

Tants pensaments havien passat pel seu cap, en un tan curt període de temps, que (amb sorpresa) havia vist com tot continuava igual; en centrar-se de nou, i fent un considerable esforç, al seu voltant.

La princesa saiyajin, que se n'havia apartat mig segon abans, tenia ja la vista posada en aquell, per moments, preocupant combat. Els cops de puny havien fet recargolar en Cèl·lula de dolor, però no estava disposat a posar-los-hi fàcil de cap de les maneres.

Ho podia aconseguir, en Son Gohan el podia derrotar. Era el què havien pensat tots en aquell llarg instant, en el moment de pausa en què havien vist veritablement apurat en Cèl·lula fins que l'androide havia reaccionat com si es tractés, de fet, d'un animal engarjolat. I no en seria l'única vegada.

– Com has pogut? – Cridava el monstre enrabiat – Com t'hi has atrevit? No t'ho pensis pas que podràs amb mi, sóc jo l'ésser perfecte i complet, et destruiré!

I tot i així una cossa d'en Son Gohan l'havia tornat a deixar clavat a terra. La força que pensava desprendre a continuació, però, no seria cap broma. 'De cap de les maneres'.

– Sóc la perfecció – va reiterar – M'hauries d'haver valorat més. Sóc el complet! Això de fins ara no té res a veure amb la victòria final... – va cridar a l'hora que s'enlairava per fer un darrer kamehameha. 'Finalment duia un darrer somrís de victòria amb ell': - Si te n'escapes, la Terra volarà pels aires...! Concentraré tota la meva energia en una kamehame que pot destruir tot el planeta. Més val que rebis el cop, nano...! – va amenaçar-lo.

Fins i tot en Son Goku aparentava estar alerta ara. – Desgraciat! – van sentir-lo cridar, abans d'haver-se de protegir d'una altra onada de força brutal.

– Aquell mocós pocavergonya ha llançat un kamehame, més potent que el d'en Cèl·lula! – va murmurar en Vegeta just després del xoc de poders, tot sortint de la sorra on alguns d'ells havien quedat enterrats.

I tot i així, enmig del fum que s'havia generat, continuaven notant l'energia d'aquell monstre. Encara no havia mort...

– Ets tossuda, eh? – va escoltar en Trunks darrere seu. A l'instant que l'ajudava a posar-se dreta. 'Ambdós s'havien refugiat prop d'una de les roques que encara resistien la polsegada a la zona'. – Estaries millor si et traguéssim d'aquí. – va murmurar-li, sense que els altres (a la llunyania) poguessin escoltar-lo.

– Arribats a aquest moment, tant és morir aquí o a 2.000 quilòmetres de distància, no?

– Potser sí – va assentir el seu nebot amb un mig somriure. 'Com lamentava no haver-la conegut a la seva època'. Com lamentava que ella hagués marxat de la Terra quan ell era tan sols un nen.

Des de llavors, les circumstàncies havien canviat molt en les dues èpoques. 'El seu món i aquell tenien ja ben poques coses en comú'.

Esperava (doncs) que, ambdós temps, no compartissin tampoc ara la desesperança d'un mal futur. La seva presència, però potser i sobretot la d'en Cèl·lula, ho havien regirat tot.

Allà d'on venia, en Goku havia mort abans, i en Vegeta i els altres ho havien fet després en mans de l'A-17 i l'A-18. Allà on havia nascut, en Paragus mai havia anat a la recerca del seu pare. 'Potser perquè, en realitat, el seu pare ja havia mort abans'. I la Nasu no s'havia pogut quedar embarassada. En Trunks es preguntava què pensaria la seva pobre mare si ell mai aconseguiria tornar-hi. '¿Què passaria si, ni en aquesta ni en aquella època, aconseguien, finalment, fugir de l'horror que aleshores semblava campar lliure en un i altre temps?'.

¿Seria la fi de tot? Semblava clar que sí.

I per evitar-ho tot depenia aleshores d'una única esperança: d'en Son Gohan.

– Ell o ella no hi eren al meu futur – va xiuxiuejar de nou amb un dèbil somriure, dirigint-se clarament al seu estómac – Confiem en què hi hagi un futur que viure aquí. – va ajudar-la a volar uns metres endavant, per apropar-se amb rapidesa als demés.

Tots estaven pendents de la imminent reaparició d'un Cèl·lula del qual encara en notaven l'energia.

Una sola mirada, però, va fer que en Trunks cessés en la seva subjecció. 'Podia sola, és clar'.

El fum i la pols de cel enllà començava a aclarir-se i s'hi distingia (ja) part del _què_ havien temut fins llavors. En Cèl·lula, l'androide temible, estava viu... encara que totalment mutilat.

– Es pot regenerar! – va exclamar, però, en Cor Petit enmig d'un ambient que, en general, es movia entre l'expectació i la lleugera esperança – Son Gohan, aquest monstre té cèl·lules meves al cos. Pot regenerar els membres tocats en un tres i no res!

– Son Gohan... Son Gohan, li has d'etzibar el cop de puny definitiu, de seguida. – va advertir-li-ho el seu pare immediatament. 'En Goku no entenia per què el seu fill no ho havia fet ja'.

– El cop de gràcia, tan aviat? – va preguntar-li el nen segur de si mateix, amb aire de guerrer poderós i decidit – Pare, vols dir que no em fas córrer massa? Trobo que es mereix una mort lenta i dolorosa...

L'orgull, la sang saiyajin que corria per les venes del noi, li guanyava la partida per primera vegada a la vida.

– Son Gohan, ets l'única persona del planeta que pot destruir en Cèl·lula – va tancar els punys en Goku amb desesperació – Ara ja el tens a les mans, fes-ho d'una vegada! – va pregar-li-ho des de la distància.

S'enfrontava ara, un cop regenerat, a una bèstia completament acorralada. Però el noi no semblava ser-ne prou conscient.

– Merda! – va posar-se les mans al cap la Nasu – Merda, Cor Petit – va descarregar la ràbia cap a qui més a prop tenia en aquell moment. També hi havia en Trunks; però era el namekià qui no aparentava reconèixer el nen, el seu deixeble, en aquell guerrer d'orgull insuportable que es negava (llavors) a liquidar el seu adversari d'un sol cop. – Ha de posar-hi ja punt i final...

– ... però... què és boig? – va preguntar a l'aire l'una vegada autoproclamat rei dels dimonis, afirmant d'un gest facial, i amb astorament, l'afirmació d'ella.

Sense acabar d'entendre res.

Ella sí ho entenia.

– Tan de bo fos boig – va rebatre'l. La germana d'en Vegeta va jugar amb una pedra que havia acabat subjectant, una estona enrere, mentre es refugiava de l'últim gran atac. Va llançar-la finalment amb malicia contra el terra: – A vegades penso que no feia falta un Freezer per exterminar-nos... – va murmurar fent que fins i tot en Goku, que era pendent del seu fill, la mirés un instant – Nosaltres mateixos érem ben capaços d'autoexterminar-nos en un atac d'obstinació... – va posar-se les mans al clatell amb exasperada resignació. 'Reconeixent en el petit mestís tots els defectes de la seva raça'. Tots els defectes que ella encara arrossegava.

Només que ella no tenia el poder suficient per a posar en perill tota la humanitat. 'És clar, tu només poses en perill el que més t'hauria d'importar', va retraure's conscient que tots ells sempre acabaven topant amb la mateixa pedra: les pròpies característiques psicològiques, i pel que es veia genètiques, d'una raça guerrera.

Ni en Son Goku se n'escapava. Tot i que ara contemplava amb desesperació l'error del seu fill. L'havia observat (a ella) un moment amb preocupat i mut assentiment, sense fer cap gest que delatés que realment li donava la raó, i s'havia girat a l'instant, amb renovat impuls, cap a un Gohan que no aparentava voler acabar amb allò d'una vegada.

'¿Qui els ho hauria dit que el petit i tranquil Gohan també tindria, al cap i a la fi, aquell tipus de sentiment tan endins?'. L'estat, el segon nivell del superguerrer, en el qual es trobava, despertava aquella part fosca del _ser_ del seu fill. Va insistir-hi malgrat tot: – Son Gohan! Només el pots rematar tu, espavila't! – I va demanar-li-ho fins i tot amb exasperació en veure que aquell monstre semblava haver perdut definitivament el nord – No l'acorralis més! No se sap de què és capaç!

I el fet era que, un segon després, en Cèl·lula havia començat a lluitar de manera destralera i sense cap tipus d'encertat raonament.

– S'ha transformat per tenir més força, però a canvi ha perdut velocitat – va reflexionar en Trunks – Ha caigut en l'error que em va corregir a mi... Em sembla que es torna boig... deu haver perdut l'autodomini... – I les seves paraules acabarien fins i tot sent més encertades del què aparentaven.

Ja res del què feia en Cèl·lula tenia sentit. 'Almenys no un de racional'.

Tres cops i algun esforç després, vomitava l'A-18 davant l'estupefacció de tothom. 'La seva energia havia disminuït'.

– Quin fàstic! – va girar el cap la Nasu incapaç de contemplar-ho, mentre a en Cèl·lula se li regiraven les entranyes. La pobre androide, inconscient, apareixeria davant d'ells moments després.

– És com abans... ja no és el complet –.

Van adonar-se'n de seguida. I de totes maneres en Son Goku encara aparentava estar força preocupat.

En Gohan es mantenia palplantat davant seu, tan sorprès com la resta.

– A-18!

– Espera! – va aturar en Cor Petit a l'últim instant a un Krilín que havia estat disposat a anar-la a buscar. 'Tot just començava el procés de regressió d'aquell desesperat monstre'.

I els tocaria ara viure'n el pitjor.

Encara que semblés que realment en Gohan havia guanyat.

– Estàs acabat – va avançar-li el nano. Però en Cèl·lula, llavors, ja tenia els seus propis plans. – M'avorreixes, ja estàs llest Cèl·lula! – va insistir en Son Gohan.

– Son Gohan, no et torbis més! – va pregar-li de nou el seu pare – Elimina'l d'una vegada.

Però ja no hi havia res a fer: – Me les pagaràs, te'n recordaràs d'això – va cridar de cop i volta la maligna creació del Doctor Gero abans de començar-se a inflar de manera amenaçant. 'Ningú s'havia esperat allò'.

– Això no... – va expressar amb espant en Goku sense que la resta sabés què estava passant. – Vigila!

– D'aquí a no res tots morireu amb mi, esclataré i no en quedarà ni rastre de vosaltres. El vostre planeta desapareixerà del mapa.

Aquell cop, com acabava d'advertir-los en Cor Petit, el seu enemic no fanfarronejava. 'Era prou poderós per destruir tot el món'.

I només que en Gohan li donés un copet de no res podia fer-lo esclatar.

– Què fem? – va preguntar en Ten Shin – Hem de fer-hi alguna cosa – van intentar rumiar quelcom.

– No... ja està... – va sentenciar en Cor Petit – Ja no podem fer-hi res. S'ha acabat... tot s'ha acabat.

La Nasu va alçar la vista endavant, segura que ja no hi havia remei. 'El namekià no exageraria una cosa així'. Va abraçar-se a si mateixa encara que allò no li servís més que per trobar consol.

I, abans de tancar els ulls, va trobar-se inexplicablement amb la mirada, de cop càlida, d'en Son Goku.

– Perdona'm.

La veu va arribar-li tan difosa, entre les exclamacions de temor dels altres, i l'aire que aquell monstre aixecava al seu voltant, que va haver de concentrar-se per comprendre que havia estat veritat. 'En Goku acaba de demanar-li perdó. En veu alta i davant de tots'.

– No he sabut estar a l'alçada... – va dir com a tota explicació a la mirada plena de dubtes i necessitada de respostes d'ella.

La Nasu va quedar-se parada... i va preguntar-se tot seguit per què els records l'aclaparaven de sobte.

– _T'estimo – Havia murmurat ella una vegada com si només comentés el temps. _

– _No me'n vull anar enlloc – Li havia respost ell en entendre en la seva mirada el què ella volia. 'En reconèixer-se a si mateix, després de tant patir per ella, el què ell desitjava'. _

_Ell també l'estimava. Però havia estat massa noble per continuar-ho demostrant al món. _

¿On quedava el seu amor enmig d'aquella desesperació que aparentava ser el final del planeta?. La Nasu va empassar saliva per mantenir la mirada fixa en l'home que ara també l'observava.

– Goku...


	36. Capítol 35 La fi del Joc d'en Cèl·lula

**Capítol 35. La fi del Joc d'en Cèl·lula **

La mirada entre ambdós no va allargar-se més d'un parell etern de pesats segons, però va ser suficient perquè la Nasu sentís una afilada daga imaginaria al fons del pit. '¿Per què aquell no semblava exactament el comiat en el què tots moririen després?'. No va entendre-ho. No de seguida. ¿Si era la Terra sencera la què estava a punt de desaparèixer, per què només semblava acomiadar-se'n en Son Goku?

Els ulls _d'ell_ van passejar-se, després, pels rostres sorpresos i espantats dels seus amics. Van aturar-se un instant en el Cor Petit. I encara expectant, la Nasu va veure ja llavors, i enmig de tanta espera, que _aquella_ no era una simple ullada.

No, una de normal.

– _Tingue'n cura –_. La petició callada va rebotar al cervell d'en Cor Petit com si es tractés d'una veritable explosió de veritat. '¿Què pretenia en Goku?'. _– M'ho promets?_

El namekià va mirar-se'l als ulls clars de superguerrer amb preguntes que, ara endevinava, no serien mai respostes.

'¿Per què sentia que no era només d'en Gohan de qui li demanava que tingués cura?'

¿Per què entenia que li estava demanant que es mantingués a prop d'aquella dona tossuda i forta?'. El superguerrer va fer (immediatament) un gest d'assentiment, com si ja sabés d'abans que ho faria malgrat tot, i el namekià va ser incapaç de reaccionar.

Als ulls d'en Goku hi havia cert grau de resignada satisfacció. 'I una fugaç sensació de pau'.

'Ni tan sols tenia sentit que li ho preguntés: podia, a més, tenir-ne cura ell mateix'.

'Havia de tenir-ne cura ell mateix!', va reaccionar en segons la ment del namekià. 'En Son Goku no sabia tota la veritat'.

És clar que ell, en Cor Petit, tampoc tindria ja temps de reaccionar. No almenys en aquell sentit.

De fet, va pensar, _allò_ ni tan sols era cosa seva. 'Que estrany que era aquell moment'.

– Què et passa Goku...? – va ser l'únic que va pronunciar amb sorpresa quan va tornar a veure que l'home, l'amic, el guerrer, els somreia... de nou... i que, aquest cop, ho feia a tots a la vegada.

– Goku en què penses ara? – va escoltar que es qüestionava en Krilín quasi al mateix temps.

La Nasu aparentava ja incapaç de tornar en si. 'Massa perduda en algun pensament volàtil i... asfixiant'.

– Hi he donat moltes voltes i no se m'acut cap altra solució per salvar el nostre planeta – va confessar-los l'home a la fi.

– Què?!

Se'l veia cansat, però decidit. I no aparentava estar disposat a escoltar cap de les sorpreses exclamacions i queixes dels seus amics. – Adéu - siau a tots – va acomiadar-se'n alçant la mà esquerra.

– Go... Goku... – Amb prou feines va saltar endavant en Krilín – No... no em diguis que penses...

– Goku... – va semblar-li, a en Cor Petit, sentir al seu costat: era la Nasu i continuava amb la vista fixa al rostre d'en Son Goku. Completament parada. '¿Havia comprés _ella_, abans que els altres, les intencions de l'home?'

– Falten quatre segons – va alertar-los en Cèl·lula, amb en Gohan rendit davant seu. 'El nen s'havia adonat de fins a quin punt havia estat un error no escoltar el seu pare: de com podia haver salvat el planeta sinó s'hagués deixat endur pel moment'. Era de genolls a terra amb els punys tancats: – En aquest combat no hi haurà guanyadors... però estic satisfet perquè us veig a la cara com patiu... – va riure el monstre.

– Goku! – va cridar desesperat en Krilín, enmig de tots els seus amics, en veure'l desaparèixer-se... i aparèixer (després) davant el monstre del Doctor Gero.

_Allò_ no aniria com un embogit Cèl·lula pensava... 'Però tampoc seria el final desitjat per tots els altres'.

– Pare... – va reconèixer-lo en Gohan en alçar el cap. Astorat.

– Gohan... has lluitat molt bé... – va somriure-li en Goku, amb dos dits al front i una mà a punt de tocar el ja voluminós i terrible tronc de l'androide victoriós – Has estat molt valent!

El nen, desesperat, no comprenia aquell gest. No almenys llavors: – Pare... – va pregar sense saber (exactament) què era el que li estava demanant.

– Digues a la teva estimada mare que em perdoni, sempre he estat molt egoista amb ella. – va confessar-se finalment el fill d'en Bardock. I ja no va tenir temps de mirar enlloc ni de fer res més... Va desaparèixer. Enduent-se en Cèl·lula... amb ell.

Una pesada llosa acabava de caure damunt de tots els seus amics. D'en Son Gohan. D'una Nasu que era incapaç de moure's, que ni tan sols sabia exactament com es feia allò de respirar enmig de tot aquell mut i paralitzant dolor. I d'un Krilín que, amb els punys tancats, encara cridava el nom del seu millor amic.

Fins i tot en Vegeta estava estupefacte.

Alguna cosa pitjor que el silenci va envair-los a la fi.

– Nasu... – La princesa va escoltar a en Trunks darrere seu; i va notar que en Cor Petit la subjectava... a l'instant que se'n recordava de tornar a respirar.

– Esteu bé? – va preguntar, finalment, el seu nebot en plural. – Nasu, respon si us plau –. Enmig de la desolació de tothom, les mirades s'havien posat en ella amb sorpresa.

'¿Esteu?'. A tots els va venir de nou _aquell_ plural...

Va intentar balbucejar alguna cosa amb cap i peus, però ja no sentia l'energia d'en Son Goku enlloc, i va trobar-se, de cop, tan perduda que va encongir-se sobre ella mateixa intentant trobar un sentit a tot. No havia perdut la consciència en cap moment, però era com si, per instants, l'ànima li hagués marxat del cos. S'havia sentit totalment desconnectada del moment.

Va agafar aire intentant recuperar-se. 'Entendre alguna cosa'.

'Aviat va recordar que no era ella qui tenia dret a enfonsar-se, sinó el nano que cridava el seu pare més enllà: l'homenet que havia posat en Cèl·lula contra les cordes i que havia col·laborat a salvar el món'.

– No hi és – va confirmar-los absurdament, ja que tots podien notar com la força espiritual d'en Son Goku havia, hores d'ara, desaparegut – Ja no li noto la força.

– No – va confirmar en Cor Petit en el mateix moment que ella podia notar com la subjectava del braç. Com ell, tots els altres mantenien el cap cot – L'energia d'en Goku... s'ha esfumat.

No va poder evitar observar el nàmek, mentre la mirada d'en Son Goku li venia al cap amb força. 'Feia tan sols uns segons, s'havien mirat'. Havia estat allà davant i s'havia disculpat. ¿Per què? ¿Per què li havia hagut de demanar perdó?

– _No he sabut estar a l'alçada... – Havia afegit ell com a tota explicació, com a única resposta a la mirada plena de dubtes d'ella. _

Però ella tampoc hi havia estat, cap dels dos havia estat a l'alçada de _tant_ amor.

Va posar-se les mans a la boca, per no cridar. I mica en mica va fer-se a la idea que ell se n'havia anat. 'Que ja no hi era i que ella ni tan sols havia estat capaç de dir-li que esperaven un fill'.

Un nen. O una nena. Una criatura dels dos. – Oh Goku, perdona'm... – va murmurar encara dempeus. En qualsevol moment el món començaria a donar-li voltes i sabia que, aquell malestar, ja no seria (de cap manera) producte de l'embaràs. 'No podia respirar'. Ni tan sols creia recordar com ho feia abans, per omplir d'aire els pulmons. Va mirar al namekià, que la subjectava i l'observava, per tal de trobar-hi una explicació: – Les Boles de Drac... Creus que podrem?

En Cor Petit va negar lleugerament amb el cap: – Ell ja havia tornat una vegada...

I llavors va adonar-se que era allà, repenjada a ell, al namekià, i que feia molta estona que havia renunciat a mantenir l'equilibri. 'Havia d'actuar com allò que era'.

¿Què estava fent?. Va sospirar.

¿Però com podia ella asserenar-se si el mateix Vegeta aparentava estar perdut en mil pensaments? 'El seu germà acabava de veure morir el seu etern rival'. I d'entendre què era el que havia canviat en la noia.

Fins i tot podia recordar (ara) amb claredat que ella havia estat, per moments, convertida en superguerrer. I ho trobava _tot_, de cop i volta, bastant irònic i d'una estupidesa flagrant. '¿No era tan difícil aconseguir-ho? ¿Què dimonis feia la Nasu convertint-s'hi?'.

Se li feia difícil pensar que pogués haver entrenat, en efecte, tant. És clar que encara podia concebre menys una cosa com aquella: Després de tot naixeria un saiyajin que no seria mig humà... amb sang reial... amb sang reial i d'aquell desgraciat _de tercera_, l'energia del qual semblava haver desaparegut.

No podia haver mort. 'Encara s'havia d'afrontar a ell'. Encara l'havia de guanyar.

'S'hi jugava la dignitat... l'esperit de príncep guerrer'.

– Nasu... – va reaccionar en Krilín, també desolat, que observava la manera com la saiyan encara s'acaronava inconscientment la panxa, a través de la roba, i la cura amb què en Cor Petit i en Trunks l'observaven. 'Començava a pensar que _aquell plural_ podia tenir un sentit'. La resta callava entre el dolor per la pèrdua i la confusió pel que, en efecte, semblava ara una notícia evident. – Estàs embarassada?

El millor amic d'en Son Goku no n'havia sabut mai de ser discret, ni molt menys de callar-se notícies tan sorprenents.

El so gutural d'en Vegeta, quasi càustic, va ser l'únic que va escoltar-se, abans que la seva germana s'alcés de sobte com un resort. 'No era important'.

Ella i el seu fill no eren el què importava. No llavors.

En Iamxa i en Ten Shin Han només se'ls miraven. Mig desolats per en Goku i mig sorpresos per aquella situació inesperada. Entre el silenci i l'astorament.

Va avançar dos passos, intentant refer-se. 'Mossegant-se el llavi i mirant endavant': – Cor Petit, estem bé, jo i..., però... és en Gohan qui et necessita ara. No perdeu el temps i... aneu-hi, va.

– Nasu... – En Trunks va intentar pregar-li que els hi ho deixés a ells, admirat de tanta serenitat. 'Apesarat però conscient que la dona tenia raó'. Havien de pensar en el Gohan.

En Cor Petit (però) només premia els punys, sense entendre exactament què era el que més feixuc se li feia: si la mort d'un home que l'havia canviat tant com en Goku, les llàgrimes d'en Son Gohan o el pesar d'_ella_. 'Què havien de dir-li, de totes maneres, al pobre noi?'.

– Per Kami... – va revoltar-se la Nasu aleshores, contra _aquell _perdut silenci de tots. No podien continuar lamentant-se mentre, des d'allà on eren, encara podien sentir els plors sords d'en Gohan. – Aquell nen us necessita, és que no penseu anar-hi?!

– Nasu... – va escoltar i ni tan sols va ser capaç _ja_ de dir qui l'havia cridat.

– Molt bé, doncs ja hi vaig jo... – va notar la mà del namekià, intentant aturar-la entre el silenci dels altres, però va decidir que no es pararia allà: – Coi, Cor Petit – va queixar-se en deixar-se anar – Encara puc caminar...

'Estava embarassada, no malalta'.

Havia decidit que si no n'eren capaços, ja ho faria ella. I ho faria bé.

Darrere seu va saber que hi anava en Krilín, tan convençut com ella que en Gohan els necessitava ara. 'Tan confós com els demés respecte el què realment en Trunks i en Cor Petit sabien'.

El "pare" que havia cridat minuts abans en Gohan se li havia clavat al pit i poc podia fer per oblidar-se'n. Va ajupir-se per ajudar-lo a aixecar-se, i de seguida va notar la veu tranquil·la d'en Krilín amb ells.

– Ja ha passat tot, Gohan – va dir-li al nen – Gràcies a en Goku i a tu... Ja ha acabat tot...

Va mirar-la; ambdós sabien que hi havia una pregunta que ella encara no havia respost. Però ara ja no faria falta que ho fes. L'amic cap pelat d'en Goku acabava de veure, tan bé com ho havien observat els altres des de lluny, que _ella_ no tenia cap intenció de separar la mà dreta del seu estómac.

– Estem bé, de debò... – va afirmar-li. 'Asserenant-lo i, a la vegada, responent-li perfectament aquella qüestió que, durant minuts, havia quedat orfe aire enllà'.

Es preguntava què devia passar (aleshores) per la ment d'en Vegeta. 'Però no estava segura de, realment, voler saber-ho'.

Hauria jurat que la mort d'en Goku l'havia sorprès i confós tant com a tots. 'Però desconeixia què en pensaria del que a Vegetasei hauria estat, de fet, més que una traïció...'.

No podria saber-ho. No, encara. I tampoc importava ara: va subjectar en Gohan per les espatlles convençuda que estava destrossat.

Plorava.

Ella no ho feia, però se sentia pitjor que malalta.

– Quan el pare m'ho ha dit... l'havia de rematar... la culpa és meva – repetia el noi – M'he deixat arrossegar pel sentiment del moment...

Per sort en Krilín estava allà per calmar-lo. 'La Nasu amb prou feines hauria pogut parlar': – Però si no hagués estat per la teva força, la Terra no s'hauria salvat... – va ajudar-lo a posar-se del tot dempeus – Vinga aixeca't. Anem.

– Pots? – va qüestionar-la de sobte en Krilín, sense que la saiyajin s'ho esperés. 'Li estava demanant que no deixés de subjectar les espatlles d'en Gohan, ja dret, mentre ell sostenia el cos inconscient de l'A-18': – No vull deixar-la aquí al mig... – va fer com a única explicació.

– És clar... – va sufocar la seva pròpia desesperació amb un gest fugaç a la mirada. 'En Cor Petit continuava allà on ella els havia deixat, però se la mirava amb determinat orgull... i assentiment'. Observava també amb preocupació el seu _ja no tan petit_ deixeble.

No havia sabut mai lidiar amb una situació d'aquell tipus. I tot i així hauria volgut dir alguna cosa que els consolés. 'Que acabés amb el sentiment de culpa del nano, però també amb el dolor de la Nasu'.

– En Goku ha mort amb cara de satisfacció – va afegir en Krilín, intentant resoldre el capteniment del noi – Estava orgullós de tu...

– Ni ho dubtis, Gohan – va afegir ella, prement-li les espatlles encara amb més força. Va ser aquell l'únic instant en què va notar (a traïció) la humitat d'una llàgrima pugnar per sortir. 'Però no ploraria davant de tots'.

I potser tampoc després. 'Perquè aquesta vegada sabia que si ho feia, li costaria molt parar... i no estava disposada a permetre-s'ho'.

Ella no era així. '¿Oi?', va autoconvèncer-se'n.

– Què penses fer amb aquesta androide?! – va preguntar de sobte en Vegeta a l'humà – I si encara fos viva? Liquida-la!

– És... és que no és gaire dolenta... – va excusar-se en Krilín atabalat.

¿Que no era evident per què el noi se'n preocupava? '¿O aleshores només era capaç de veure-ho la princesa saiyan?'

¿Es fixava més _ara_ en aquell tipus de coses... o era el dolor _d'un voler perdut_ que li obria llavors els ulls?

Tot i així, no pensava intervenir-hi. Amb prou feines, de fet, continuava recordant-se de respirar.

.

– Noi...

En Kaito, encara enfadat per aquella mala jugada, va mirar-se l'home que una vegada havia entrenat. 'Sí... li havia fet broma... i s'havia carregat tot d'una el seu planeta... les seves mascotes... i a ell mateix... ¿però era prou conscient que, aquesta vegada, morir volia dir exactament _el què_ sempre hauria hagut de significar morir?'.

Va observar-lo seriós un moment. 'No podia estar tan tranquil, no així... havia de fer-s'ho a la força'. – Digui...

– Així que, n'estàs segur, no hi havia cap més manera de solucionar-ho? – Intentava preguntar-li-ho seriosament... 'Al cap i a la fi, l'havia matat'. Allò era el què més l'enfadava de tot, que l'havia mort per protegir un insignificant i petit planeta... A ell... Al Déu de la Galàxia Nord...

– No se m'ha acudit res més, de fet. – va respondre-li novament – Ja li ho he dit... Era només un moment, faltaven pocs segons per a què aquell monstre explotés... Per això no paro de demanar-li perdó, sap? No sigui tan pesat, senyor Kaito! – va atrevir-se a bromejar de nou.

– Que jo sóc pesat?! – va indignar-se només el parell d'instants que va trigar en tornar a processar tota aquella desgràcia de nou. – Aquesta vegada les Boles de Drac de la Terra no podran pas fer-hi res... Ho saps, oi? – De sobte, tenia al cap una altra possibilitat. 'Però havia de comprovar _una cosa_ abans'.

Era impossible que ell no hi pensés.

El Déu va mirar-se'l un darrer cop. El cert era que en Son Goku s'havia posat, de cop i volta,_ força_ reflexiu.

– No es preocupi – va etzibar-li després d'una petita i muda pausa – És millor així...

– Què dius?! – va exaltar-se.

'Ho és perquè, al cap i a la fi, la Bulma tenia raó', va pensar fugaçment l'heroi. Tot i que sabia que era difícil d'explicar. La científica li havia dit, i el darrer cop no havia estat feia gaire, que ell atreia tota aquella mala gent... els guerrers de l'espai, en Freezer, el Doctor Gero i els seus androides amb en Cèl·lula al capdavant... tot era en part culpa seva... La Bulma ben mirat tenia raó.

També l'havia tingut en dir-li que, probablement, el seu matrimoni amb la Xixi no faria mai feliç a la filla de Gyumao. 'Però no era aquella la seva principal motivació en voler quedar-se com estava'. De totes maneres, abans de tot allò, ja havia decidit que es faria, més d'hora que tard, a un discret costat.

¿I ella?. No, no volia pensar ara en ella. No podia fer-ho sense dubtar. 'Com tampoc podia pensar en el seu fill sense lamentar aquell pas'.

No només perquè no els pogués veure tot sovint, cosa que de fet sabia que, en entrenar com volia, tampoc hauria acabat fent. Però sí _perquè_ la mort significava no veure'ls mai més. 'No fins que ells morissin'. I esperava que, per allò, encara faltés força... més d'una vida...

No valia la pena capficar-s'hi. 'Era el millor'. Fins i tot per ells.

Sense la seva presència, la Terra estaria en pau. I si mai hi havia un problema... en Gohan ja l'havia superat... i podria posar-hi solució.

Viurien bé sense ell. 'Més del que ells mateixos podien imaginar-se ara', va pensar. Tot i així no volia tocar encara aquell tema amb en Kaito: – L'ànima d'en Cèl·lula no és per aquí... – va dir després de segons de volar en silenci – Ha anat directament a l'infern?

L'astorament d'en Kaito va espantar-lo. 'Allò sí que era seriós'. I terrible.

– No hi és! No es veu per enlloc... – va exclamar el Déu – No pot ser! Les ànimes de tots els qui moren passen pel despatx del gran jutge...

– I què vol dir això? – Va preguntar encara aferrat a la idea que en Kaito deuria voler dir alguna altra cosa. 'No podia ser'.

– Doncs... que en Cèl·lula encara no és mort...

'Havia salvat la Terra'. Però podia ser que només ho hagués aconseguit momentàniament.

El món va caure-li a sobre. 'I la preocupació pels seus va apoderar-se'n immediatament'. Ja no hi havia lloc per les cares gracioses, ni per les bromes banals.

Tampoc per pensar com seria el món sense que ell atragués nous monstres. 'Perquè potser no hi hauria més món'.

.

.

Un vent estrany i angoixant els havia pres per sorpresa mentre en Krilín i en Vegeta divergien sobre el què calia fer amb la número 18. 'El príncep no oblidaria tan fàcilment que aquella dona, si és que es podia anomenar així, l'havia humiliat una vegada'. Encara que tampoc els hi ho diria clarament.

Havia proposat destruir-la de totes maneres. 'I ho hagués fet ell amb força satisfacció... de no haver-se hagut de sorprendre després pel vent que de cop i volta els feia trontollar'.

– ... Aquesta energia, la conec... – va deixar anar sorprès, quan els altres intentaven entendre encara en quina mena de malson tornaven a estar immersos.

– No pot ser... – va rebatre'l en Cor Petit més per ell mateix que perquè, en realitat, en pogués convèncer la resta. De fet la monstruosa força que els envoltava la coneixien tots perfectament. Negar-ho era només producte de la pròpia por.

Com els altres, entre la pols, la Nasu ni tan sols va moure's aquesta vegada. Fins que la resplendor d'un raig va gelar-li la sang. I va fer-la retrocedir.

Prop d'ella, una energia s'apagava per moments. I una veu ja odiosament coneguda, els hi ho removia tot; de dalt a baix, i fins a les entranyes. Ni tan sols va poder negar amb el cap, però va voler fondre's en reconèixer, entre la pols i el terra, aquell monstre que s'havia endut en Goku.

No va ser fins a un moment després, que va raonar una altra terrible veritat: algú s'estava morint ara.

I era en Trunks.

Hauria pogut ser, de fet, qualsevol d'ells. 'Perquè el monstre havia tirat a matar sense ni tan sols preocupar-se de qui en fos la víctima'. Ara, a més, se'n reia: era la segona vegada que matava a la mateixa persona, ja que havia eliminat el seu nebot en aquell futur terrible del què venia... en una tercera línia temporal que no era ni la present ni la ja prou horrible època _en què_ havia nascut el noi que acabava de morir.

¿O no era mort?. Un darrer estossec, ple de sang, va indicar-los que, en efecte, el molt jove Trunks acabava de deixar-los. Va córrer a buscar-lo, ara que per fi veia amb nitidesa al seu voltant, i va agenollar-s'hi... al mateix moment que també s'hi apropaven en Iamxa i en Ten Shin Han.

Mentrestant la veu d'en Cèl·lula, que per horrible que semblés desprenia més energia que mai, relatava amb tot luxe de detalls _per què_ era viu. No va necessitar mirar-se'l, per saber que no només havia recuperat la seva forma al complet, sinó que aleshores els seria encara més difícil de vèncer.

Les cèl·lules de saiyajin que duia li donaven aquella capacitat... 'Guanyava energia a l'haver estat a les portes de la mort i, a sobre, ja de per si acabava d'aprendre la més desconcertant de les tècniques d'en Son Goku: el canvi de lloc instantani'.

Ni tan sols s'ho havia pensat que podria ressuscitar. Però mentre no acabessin amb un petit òrgan que tenia al cap, semblava ser que el seu cos tenia la constant capacitat d'autoregenerar-se.

– De què rius? – va preguntar amb ràbia aquell monstre a un Son Gohan que, fins llavors, havia estat tan parat com tots – Que t'has tornat boig?

– Ric perquè estic content de poder venjar el pare, que és mort per culpa del meu orgull – va fer-la fins i tot girar l'expressió del nen – Tota l'estona desitjava liquidar-te amb les meves mans...

La Nasu, de genolls al costat d'en Trunks, i sorpresa aleshores per la seguretat i el valor d'en Gohan, va fixar-se en un darrer detall.

– Vegeta... – No va poder evitar observar-lo amb cert esglai. 'No l'havia vist mai així'. Ni tan sols quan, amb només cinc anys, tot el seu planeta havia saltat pels aires.

Pràcticament no en reconeixia la característica fredor. 'Era tot foc'. I ràbia.

A en Vegeta, d'un cop de realitat, se li havia oblidat de sobte qualsevol frustració que pogués tenir respecte a en Goku. 'O almenys la què tenia directament a veure amb la seva recent desaparició'.

En Trunks... el seu fill... era mort.

La Nasu i els dos humans, de fet, sense voler eren ara en un bassal de la seva sang.

Va observar el noi del futur un instant indeterminat, abans d'actuar. 'Això no pot ser... no puc tolerar que uns guerrers de patacada com el pallasso d'en Son Goku i el seu fillet es carreguin en Cèl·lula... és feina meva', va cridar foll de fúria.

Convertint-se a l'instant en superguerrer. I atacant a en Cèl·lula sense treva.

Amb cops d'energia cada vegada més forts... i constants.

– Cèl·lula, jo en Vegeta, el príncep del planeta dels guerrers... m'encarregaré de tu – va arribar a dir-li abans del darrer esforçat atac.

Durant aquell breu segon, de fet, l'androide no va semblar moure's. Però llavors va aparèixer des de la pròpia bromera polsosa d'aquells atacs, completament il·lès.

Llançant-lo al terra amb un sol cop. Gairebé partint-li el tronc... i part de la musculatura d'un braç.

Anava a acabar amb ell. 'Amb un sol i enèsim atac, que ningú aparentava poder impedir'. – Desapareix, Vegeta – va cridar, gelant-los encara més l'ànima. I fent que, per un moment, la Nasu s'adonés de quantes coses havia deixat de dir... no només a en Son Goku... 'Amb el seu germà, no havien tingut mai una relació normal'. No, des de que en Vegeta l'havia deixat tirada univers enllà. I el cert era que, a aquestes alçades, i des de ja feia temps, el comprenia més que l'acusava.

Li agraïa.

– Gohan! – El crit d'en Cor Petit va alertar-la, no obstant, que si tot allò ja semblava terrible de per si: 'Podia ser-ho encara més'.

El nano acabava de salvar-li la vida a en Vegeta... interposant-se entre el terrible raig d'energia d'en Cèl·lula i el príncep, però a canvi s'havia destrossat el braç.

Potser sí que acabarien podent parlar de qualsevol cosa... a l'altre món.

Va deixar escapar l'aire. Tant dolor ja només li produïa forçada resignació.

– Que és ximple en Vegeta! – va lamentar també en Krilín – En Trunks podia ressuscitar amb les Boles de Drac...!

El braç d'en Son Gohan havia quedat realment malferit. 'No podia defensar-se així'. Ni salvar-los.

No els quedaven mongetes i, a sobre, en Cèl·lula es disposava, d'una vegada per totes, a acabar amb tot. – Desapareixereu – va sentenciar – Amb la Terra i tot!

La princesa va aixecar-se i va avançar fins on hi havia en Cor Petit. 'Si havien de morir, ho farien dempeus'.

– Per què ha passat això...? – va escoltar com en Vegeta es preguntava dèbilment – Ara et seré una càrrega... Em sap greu, Gohan... – 'Veure'l deixar de banda l'orgull era possiblement el més corprenedor de la situació'. Volia dir que ell també ho veia: s'havia acabat tot.

– Merda – va protestar, conscient d'allò, en Cor Petit al seu costat – Qui... quina ràbia no tenir prou força! – Era la impotència de l'últim moment.

La fúria de l'adéu.

L'energia d'en Cèl·lula ja aparentava sobrepassar en molt fins i tot un Gohan ferit i amb una mà a l'extremitat que ni tan sols podia fer servir. 'Salvar en Vegeta li havia costat, precisament llavors, tota mobilitat al braç esquerre'.

– Què us sembla, eh? – va continuar-ho celebrant l'androide – Tinc prou força per fer volar la Terra i tot el sistema solar! – El monstre desprenia fins i tot calor i el planeta tornava a tremolar intensament. – Què et passa, Son Gohan? – va demanar – Vinga! Vull veure com et subleves per últim cop.

– Fes-ho... – va acceptar, però el nano – Sé que sublevar-me contra tu seria inútil... qui... quina llàstima...! Et podia destrossar... i no et vaig rematar...

Esperaven el kamehameha que els condemnaria a tots. I no van entendre, perquè just abans, en Son Gohan semblava parlar sol.

El fill d'en Goku, rendit, va escoltar una veu de cop i volta: – Però què t'empatolles, Son Gohan? – va sentir el seu pare de sobte, sense que en Son Goku pogués ser de cap manera allà – Que llences la tovallola? No fa per un guerrer això, Son Gohan!

– Pare! On ets? – va qüestionar-se sorprès. I confós.

La resposta era senzilla:

– A l'Altre Món. Gràcies al Déu Kaito em puc comunicar amb tu. – va dir-li en Goku, intentant tornar l'esperit de lluita al seu fill: – Per les teves venes corre sang de guerrers atrevits. Anima't i contraataca amb un bon Kamehameha. Pots guanyar com si res, de debò!

– Però tinc un braç inutilitzat, i a més, l'energia m'ha quedat reduïda a la meitat, pare. – El cert era que en Gohan no havia desitjat res més que matar aquell monstre, després de l'adéu del seu progenitor, però no creia poder fer-ho ara.

– Confia en mi, pots guanyar! – va insistir no obstant el superguerrer adult – Tingues confiança en tu mateix. Ets el guerrer més poderós de l'univers, recorda-ho.

Al seu voltant, els altres, sense poder saber que en realitat l'amic que admiraven s'estava comunicant amb el seu fill, començaven a rebel·lar-se respecte aquell final que els tocava viure.

Sobretot des de què, per fi, semblava que en Son Gohan contraatacaria. 'El seu poder, el del nen, ni s'acostava al d'en Cèl·lula, però alguna cosa havien de fer'.

Qui més clar ho tenia era en Cor Petit.

– Molt bé, pare – va acceptar finalment en Son Gohan, aliè als demés – Tens molta raó, molta. Faré el que podré, no pateixis.

Per aconseguir que el seu fill estigués de debò preparat per lluitar, havia també de despreocupar-lo: – A l'Altre Món m'ho passo molt bé amb el Déu Kaito, o sigui que no pateixis per mi i procura passar-t'ho bé tu també.

A aquelles alçades el nen no feia res més que pensar en com de culpable havia estat de la mort de son pare. 'Esperava que pogués perdonar-lo algun dia'. I li havia també de fer saber:

– Perdona'm, pare, si no m'haguessin pujat tant els fums... Ara no series mort...

– He! Oblida't d'això, no estiguis trist, Son Gohan. – va tirar de bon humor en Son Goku, quan més i més desolat veia al seu fill. 'No hi havia res a perdonar': – Encara que sigui mort, cada cop que pensis en mi estaré al teu costat, no ho oblidis mai.

– Sí, però...

– Si estàs trist per què no venges la meva mort? – va reiterar – Torna-li la pilota...

– Sí, pare.

En aquell moment sí, estava preparat per lluitar. Per intentar, almenys, contrarestar l'atac d'en Cèl·lula:

– Kaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeehaaa aaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaa aaaaa!

Els demés es disposaven a apartar-se, com a mínim, de la primera línia de foc. L'ona expansiva d'aquell xoc de potents energies era massa forta per poder-la suportar. 'Potser era perquè tot aparentava acabar-se, o perquè tanta desesperació havia d'acabar sortint d'ella d'alguna manera, però el cert va ser que, just llavors, la Nasu s'havia sentit capaç de volar quilòmetres sense problemes... sense ni recordar els símptomes que tant l'havien hipotecat fins aleshores'.

No faria gran cosa, però almenys no necessitaria ajuda abans de morir.

Sense que ho sabessin, però, en Son Gohan sentia ja la presència constant del seu pare amb ell. En Goku hi seria fins al final, passés el que passés.

El nen sabia que si no matava en Cèl·lula, la mort del seu pare no hauria servit de res. 'Ell mateix li ho havia dit', en el darrer intent d'infondre-li ànims i llevar-li aquella tristesa amb què, en primer lloc, s'havia rendit davant de l'androide reaparegut.

Era aleshores, en plena lluita de poders, quan en Cor Petit prenia _la seva_ decisió. 'No estaria sol'. Però no estava disposat a arrossegar-la a _ella_.

– Et quedaràs aquí? – va escoltar que el namekià li preguntava amb un somriure irònic. – Encara que pensis que ja tant és... i que probablement tinguis raó... Preferiria saber que no t'empenyo a cometre la darrera bogeria.

– Cor Petit... – va queixar-se dèbilment ella, entenent en mirar-lo el què pretenia fer.

– Ho faràs?

Ella només va poder assentir. 'Després de tot... i d'alguna manera... li devia'.

– Que mori de braços plegats? És això el que vols? – va somriure – És clar. No voldria que deixessis de salvar el món per la meva tossuderia – va bromejar. 'Ambdós sabien que la conclusió d'allò no dependria de l'atac que pogués o no llançar el namekià'. – Però hauràs de disparar fort, noi – va concloure – L'avi d'aquest nano em va salvar la vida. I el seu pare... bé... Vull que li fotis canya de part meva també.

– Entesos.

Fins i tot en aquella conversa trivial, plena d'aquella ironia que tan sovint havien compartit, tot sonava a comiat. '¿Quedava esperança a la Terra?'.

– Cor Petit... – va cridar en Krilín en veure'l enlairar-se just després. 'Acabava de sortir a ajudar el nen'. – Quina imprudència aquest Cor Petit... –. Va queixar-se davant la mirada segura de la Nasu: – Mira que pensar que podria salvar en Son Gohan.

La germana d'en Vegeta ho tenia tan clar com en Ten Shin Han: – Si no ho ha pensat que podria... – Havia corregit l'humà de tres ulls a en Krilín, just en l'instant que en Iamxa també ho comprenia.

Cap d'ells era dels que esperava la mort de braços creuats. I només els quedava seguir el namekià. 'A tots menys a la Nasu, que havia donat la seva paraula, i que a més, per primera vegada a la seva vida, se sentia amb l'obligació d'esperar: mentre hi hagués esperança, no podia renunciar al seu fill'.

No es perdonaria perdre'l i haver de seguir vivint. 'Si sobrevivien, era l'únic que, al cap i a la fi, conservaria d'en Son Goku'.

Des de la llunyania d'una d'aquelles roques, va veure'ls atacar i atacar sense que en Cèl·lula notés les més mínimes pessigolles. I finalment també va veure-hi encaminar-se al seu germà, que havia tret forces de les profunditats del seu ser, per no ser completament inútil en aquell moment.

Potser era una tonteria, però veure en Vegeta anant-hi, va fer-la sentir com quan tan sols era una criatura. La germana petita amb fe absoluta en l'hereu. 'Una nena que a la Terra amb prou feines hauria sabut comptar, i que en canvi a Vegetasei ja tantes responsabilitats arrossegava'. Mirant-ho en perspectiva, era increïble el raciocini que podien tenir nens de tan curta edat en una raça guerrera com la seva.

El dolor que li havia vist en morir en Trunks, l'havia reconciliat definitivament amb la figura del seu germà. 'Tot i que ell encara no ho sabés'.

Va ser irònic, per tant, que aquell atac d'en Vegeta acabés per ajudar en Son Gohan. 'Sabia que abans d'anar-hi, el príncep s'hauria estat rebolcant en els seus propis principis, i els hi hauria dit de tot als _inconscients_ que s'havien encaminat a atacar cegament un monstre contra el qual no podien fer-hi res'.

_En Son Gohan havia rebut també un darrer impuls del seu pare abans d'acabar amb tot: – No tinguis por, al teu subconscient et volta la idea que pots causar estralls a la Terra, oi? – Li havia demanat ja feia estona – No t'amoïnis, les Boles de Drac arreglaran tot el que hagi quedat fet malbé. _

Fos com fos havia estat aquell atac d'energia d'en Vegeta el que, quasi sense fer-li cap esgarrinxada, havia distret el suficient al monstre com per a què perdés l'atenció en allò primordial: mantenir el xoc de forces contra en Son Gohan.

Amb una brillantor extraordinària com a punt culminant de tot, tots plegats van veure desintegrar-se a en Cèl·lula sota la força aclaparadora del fill d'en Son Goku, una criatura mig terrícola i mig saiyajin de només nou anys d'edat, deu comptant-hi la sala de l'esperit del temps. 'Un nen que havia estat quasi un adult massa aviat'.

Que ja abans havia vist massa coses i estat en múltiples camps de batalla. 'Com els nens saiyajins que no feia pas tants segons havia recordat la Nasu'.

Tots plegats podien, almenys confiar, en un futur diferent.

Van veure desplomar-se en Son Gohan a l'aire tot just acabar. I al cel, on havien acabat tots, van adonar-se, un per un, que l'energia d'en Cèl·lula (efectivament) havia desaparegut del tot.

– Així que t'hi has pogut resistir? – va preguntar-li en Cor Petit quan va veure-la aparèixer-se al costat de tots, vinguda de més enllà – Sincerament... ho dubtava.

Tots plegats miraven somriure d'alleujament en Son Gohan, el gran protagonista que havia vençut a en Cèl·lula i al qual ja havien començat a felicitar; però aleshores també centraven la seva atenció en ells.

– I feies bé. Sóc una inconscient – va reconèixer – Jo m'hi hagués llançat de cap...

– Ja – Li era inevitable somriure.

– Algun dia li diré que t'ho deu a tu. – va mirar-lo de sobte, despertant l'interès de tothom – Ja saps a qui... – Va picar-li l'ullet amb l'agredolça sensació de ser, en part, feliç.

'Per fi, des de què aquell malson havia començat, se sentia contenta per alguna cosa: I era per la menys esperada'. De cop i volta allò de ser mare prenia un aire nou.

Aire de futur... 'Se'n sortiria, sense en Goku i tot: sabia que podia'. Ho havia sabut sempre. I, a més, una idea començava llavors a colar-se al seu cap... i al seu cor: El nen que esperava seria un saiyajin... 'Ningú hauria endevinat mai que hi hauria tota una generació de guerrers de l'espai, la majoria mestissos, després de l'explosió del seu planeta... I encara menys que una d'aquelles criatures només duria sang de guerrers'.

– No et pensis que me n'oblidaré, Cor Petit. – va bromejar de nou, mentre el Iamxa s'apropava ja a en Gohan per agafar-lo en braços – Li ho diré.

El namekià va assentir llavors, com a resposta; amb la complexa emoció de saber-se satisfet per l'assoliment d'en Son Gohan, però també per la felicitat de la Nasu. 'Era conscient, a més, que _ella_ li estava parlant (ja) del nen que encara no havia nascut...'. Tots ho sabien ara. Tots els que se sentien aleshores (gairebé) perduts en veure tanta seriositat en la conversa d'un i l'altre. 'Durant molt temps, ells, la Nasu i en Cor Petit, havien estat _aquells companys_ que ja des de Nàmek, mai s'havien suportat'. Com canviaven les coses en aquella seva tropa...

De fet, només ignorava _de què anava_ _tot allò_ de l'embaràs, el nen que somreia dèbilment al terra, satisfet amb ell mateix... content d'haver-los, per fi, pogut salvar... I d'haver-los tornat així, almenys en una batalla, tot el que de petit ja havia rebut d'ells. 'Protecció i amistat'.

A en Gohan, els sentits amb prou feines li responien i no podia parar tampoc de pensar amb el seu pare. 'Sempre havia tingut una mica aquella sensació de voler que el seu progenitor i en Cor Petit n'estiguessin orgullosos, encara que – per ell – la lluita només havia estat un mitjà... no la finalitat en si mateixa'.

Tanmateix ho havia aconseguit: havia salvat la Terra, entre moltes altres coses. Encara que el preu havia estat massa alt.

Van envoltar el noi decidits a portar-lo a en Dende per a què el curés.

– Son Gohan... – va espantar-se en Krilín en veure'l desmaiar-se.

– No t'esveris ha perdut el coneixement només... – va tranquil·litzar-lo en Iamxa, que acabava d'agafar-lo en braços. En Ten Shin Han es disposava a dur amb ell també el cos d'en Trunks.

– Doncs... – va envermellir en Krilín deixant-los sense paraules – Jo ja porto l'A-18. Au va – va intentar calmar-los – No sé de què us estranya, l'A-18 també és una pobre víctima d'en Cèl·lula, no?

Sense mongetes màgiques trobarien la cura a les seves ferides en les mans del petit Déu... i podrien fer servir les Boles de Drac. Havien d'arribar abans, però, a l'atalaia celeste on ja els era normal d'anar.

Cap d'ells va fer res més que enlairar-se, mentre la Nasu i en Cor Petit continuaven a terra ferma. Observant en Vegeta.

La mirada de la princesa, de fet, va creuar-se només un instant amb la del seu germà.

Era orgullós i estava ferit en l'amor propi. '¿Què devia pensar d'ella?'.

– Anem? – va convidar a enlairar-se a en Cor Petit.

– Espera. Aneu passant, nois! – va dir el namekià als altres, ara us atrapem.

– Et dirà que no... – va xiuxiuejar-li ella, abans que el Cor Petit parlés en veu alta, per a què en Vegeta el sentís més enllà.

– Vols que et doni un cop de mà, Vegeta?

– Deixa'm tranquil – va respondre molest, eixugant-se encara la sang de les ferides del rostre – Us en podeu anar quan vulgueu... els dos... No us necessito per a res...

– T'ho he dit... – va burxar-lo ella, enlairant-se lleugerament. – Ara sí... anem, va...

L'una vegada reencarnació del mal va dedicar-li un somriure mordaç. 'Els dos germans eren igual d'obcecats'.

Ja ni se li passava pel cap preguntar si és que, per arribar al palau de Déu, necessitava la seva ajuda. 'Només esperava no haver-la de recollir pel camí'. L'energia que havien gastat tots plegats feia que volar fos aleshores un esforç extra.

'Encara que sorprenentment la Nasu havia cedit i s'havia mantingut al marge d'aquell darrer perill'.

– Li costarà d'empassar tot això... – va fer ella, però, referint-se a en Vegeta. 'No tenia ganes de parlar dels seus propis problemes'. – He perdut el compte del temps que porta dient que vencerà en Kakarot... Em pregunto com tirarà endavant ara... – va reflexionar amagant-hi la ironia. 'Ella entenia que, a en Vegeta, li acabava de marxar de les mans aleshores l'objectiu de tota una època de la seva vida... però era estrany parlar d'en Son Goku com si fos una altra persona... algú aliè al seu propi dolor'.

¿I ella tiraria endavant?. Potser perquè ho necessitava o perquè _realment_ ho sentia aleshores així, la Nasu va forçar-se a somriure de nou. Sorprenent en Cor Petit. En el fons, malgrat tot, ja feia estona que ho veia: una petita espurna d'esperança naixia al seu cor. 'Un fill'. Duria al món un o una saiyajin... ¿Qui els hi hauria dit feia tan sols uns anys?.

Mentre ells es dirigien al palau de Déu, un humà se'n duia (això sí) la glòria d'haver vençut en Cèl·lula. 'Passarien encara anys abans de tornar a coincidir amb aquell _estrafolari_ Satan'.

.

.

– En Son Goku i en Son Gohan... m'han derrotat completament... – Un Vegeta amb els punys tancats i el gest enfadat, s'adonava tot just llavors del què significava aquell final d'etapa. 'El maleït Kakarot no li havia donat l'oportunitat de venjar-se'n'.

I havia mort com un heroi.

– Jo... ja no vull lluitar... – va protestar mentre s'allunyava cel enllà. Tots aquells anys no havia pas entrenat per salvar el món o eliminar-ne els dolents... volia vèncer l'estúpid d'en Kakarot... i ara aquest s'havia sacrificat per salvar-los a tots.

No pensava perdonar-li-ho. 'Com mai li havia perdonat que, en un gest d'estúpida misericòrdia, decidís una vegada deixar-lo amb vida'.

Va tornar a sentir la ràbia d'aquell suposat odi recorrent-li el cos.

Ni tan sols va pensar que, en realitat, ell _llavors_ tenia un lloc on anar... havia acabat tenint una llar... o quelcom que podia ser-ho... 'En aquell planeta absurd en què, feia tant temps ja, en Son Goku l'havia derrotat'.

No hagués estat propi d'un saiyajin pensar-hi aleshores, no almenys propi d'ell. 'Però sabia que, volgués ara o no, – tard o d'hora – la inèrcia d'aquella ràbia l'acabaria duent a Corporació Capsula... novament'.

Va pensar breument en la seva germana.

'Per molt que s'esforcés en negar-s'ho a si mateixa, sempre seria massa _tova_, massa reflexiva i sentimental, per esdevenir la dona esquiva que una vegada havia pretès ser'. Almenys des del seu fred punt de vista.

És clar que, donades les circumstàncies, que hi hagués un saiyajin en camí era més aviat el contrari de la fi del món. 'Sinó fos que era fill d'en Kakarot'.

Fins i tot en allò, el molt estúpid, acabaria passant-li la mà per la cara. 'Aquell bebè no seria un mestís'. I en Gohan s'havia alçat, davant de tots, com el més poderós de l'univers.

– Fantàstic... – va murmurar.

La imatge del seu fill, en Trunks, caient mort... va apartar aquell darrer pensament del seu cap un instant. 'El seu fill també podia ser molt poderós'. En Nappa mateix li ho havia dit una vegada: 'Per alguna estranya coincidència genètica, els nens amb sang mig saiyajin i mig humana aparentaven tenir un major potencial'.

Va fer espetegar la llengua contra les dents. 'I a ell, per què havia d'importar-li tot allò'. Havia fracassat... i aquell pallasso havia gosat morir, als seus propis nassos, sense tan sols enfrontar-s'hi abans... tenint, per més inri, un poder molt superior al seu...

– Maleït Kakarot...

.

– És més urgent que fem ressuscitar en Trunks i els altres amb les Boles de Drac...

– Oita'l, Dende! Ja rondina! – va fer sortint des de dins de Palau, on en Cor Petit l'havia instat a descansar en veure-la-hi entrar. 'En realitat ella hi havia fet cap, en arribar a l'atalaia celestial i sense donar explicacions, amb un altre incòmode objectiu'. Si hi havia una modèstia veritablement incòmode del seu estat, era aquella: La sensació d'haver d'anar al lavabo contínuament... a orinar. – Tot bé? – Va preguntar en veure que l'A-18 ja no era enlloc.

Suposava que l'haurien curada i que, per tant, hauria marxat. Però en Krilín aparentava estar atribolat per alguna cosa.

– Faries bé en no fer més esforços... – va escoltar en Dende, preocupat, al seu costat.

– És clar... – va assentir – Ja us he dit que ho faré. Però és el meu nebot. Vull ser-hi quan desperti...

En Cor Petit havia agraït, per una vegada, no ser ell qui li ho repetís.

I aleshores en Son Gohan va mirar-s'ho amb lleugera curiositat. En Dende també l'havia curat ja a ell, i des de llavors que els havia pogut veure a tots molt inquiets per l'estat de la Nasu. Li ho havia semblat al principi, quan només l'havia vist entrar al palau de resquitllada, però ho veia amb més claredat llavors: 'No estava ferida. ¿Per què se'n preocupaven tant?'.

¿Era per què la mort del seu pare, d'en Goku, l'afectava?. Sabia que ella sentia una gran estima pel seu progenitor, que hi havia una mena de connexió. Allò va tornar-lo a posar trist. 'Havia estat culpa seva, la mort del seu pare havia estat culpa seva, i no sabia com li ho podria dir a la seva mare, a la Xixi'. Coneixent-la, s'enfonsaria.

No volia per res del món tornar a veure plorar la dona que l'havia dut al món. No s'ho mereixia. De fet, veia perfectament com tots els amics d'en Son Goku contenien encara la tristor que els provocava la seva mort. 'Sort que, almenys, l'anècdota de l'A-18... i d'en Krilín que se n'havia enamorat amb les corresponents carabasses... els havia distret una mica'.

– Mira que dir-li _homenet_... – va escoltar en Gohan que, en Iamxa, encara allargava una mica la broma – Amb tot el que ell ha fet per dur-la fins aquí sencera... i va i ni li ho agraeix.

– Calla d'una vegada! – va demanar en Krilín llavors.

La Nasu s'ho mirava tot des d'una de les columnes del palau. Repenjada al seu marbre, la princesa admirava tota aquella positivitat que desprenien. 'Tot i que ella mateixa no havia volgut enfonsar-se, i s'havia aferrat com un clau roent a la possibilitat que aquella criatura li donava de mirar endavant, encara havia d'amagar certa recança al fons de l'estómac en pensar en l'home que, cap d'ells, tornaria a veure'.

– I si hi hagués alguna possibilitat?

– Què? – va avançar en escoltar que en Cor Petit li parlava.

– Vull dir que jo almenys no ho donaria encara tot per perdut... Fa estona que ho penso – va raonar – Podria haver-hi alguna possibilitat...

No va saber exactament com se sentia en escoltar-lo dir allò, però sí va observar-lo amb sorpresa. ¿Podia ser? Per algun motiu no l'animava pensar-ho. '¿Si en Cor Petit ho deia, per què no podia ella mantenir alguna esperança?'.

'Perquè no volia fer-se més mal. I perquè no se sentia com si, a continuació, hagués de tenir-lo davant...', va respondre's. Potser només era que tot aquell dolor, l'havia deixat ja, sense més forces que les de pensar en el seu nadó...

Qui sap si, tard o d'hora, el món acabaria caient-li a sobre... Ara, de moment, preferia alçar el cap i, notòriament alleujada, donar la benvinguda al seu nebot. 'El noi del futur que fins a l'aparició del drac havia estat mort, com tots els altres als quals aquell monstre havia atacat'. Havien demanat a en Shenron que ressuscités tothom a qui l'androide hagués assassinat. Però hi havia normes. I l'energia d'en Goku, com d'altra banda esperaven, no havia pogut tornar.

–... No noto l'energia d'en Goku – va reconèixer en Cor Petit – Potser sí que no podrà ser...

– Us puc concedir un altre desig... – va dir-los el majestuós drac que havia enfosquit la Terra – Demaneu un segon desig.

La Nasu va ullar el drac màgic amb reflexió. Recordava aquella vegada: Quan havia tingut el drac de Nàmek davant. Havia estat precisament a la Terra, molt abans de l'adéu dels namekians. 'Li venia al cap com d'estúpida s'havia sentit quan en Son Goku no s'havia dignat a aparèixer'.

Que irònica que era la vida.

_Aquella vegada, quatre anys enrere, s'havien preguntat per què no tornava si era viu: – Potser se li ha espatllat la nau – va aventurar en Gohan, que tampoc ho entenia._

– _No ho vol – Va explicar el drac quan va arribar el moment de demanar-li ara sí que retornés en Goku, de cos sencer, a la Terra – Diu que d'aquí un temps ja tornarà._

_L'estupefacció s'havia apoderat de tots. La Xixi havia descarregat la ràbia del moment sobre en Follet Tortuga que, amb forces reticències, havia intentat fer broma respecte la por que aquest pogués tenir al caràcter de la seva dona. 'Però eren rucades'. No era cert que fos per ella._

_S'estava entrenant. La Nasu ho va saber en el moment que va parlar el drac. _

– _Tornarà, Son Gohan. En pots estar segur – Va dir-li en Cor Petit amb un to paternal que no va escapar-se-li a la noia saiyajin._

_Va decidir llavors que ella no l'esperaria. 'Aquell nen i la dona terrícola eren els que l'esperarien per anys que passessin'. Ella havia de resoldre encara un assumpte a l'univers, i no podia quedar-se en aquell planeta en què no la lligava res. 'Se sentia decebuda?' Era per això que actuava d'aquella manera, en l'instant en què comprenia que l'esperit saiyajin d'aquell a qui tots anomenaven Son Goku es mantenia intacte en alguna part de la seva ànima? 'El jove guerrer es quedava a entrenar a l'univers, per millorar. Per superar-se a si mateix'._

Va esbandir aquells records de la seva ment, conscient que havia estat després d'allò que havien estat un de l'altre. Que malgrat la callada decepció de llavors, ella l'havia trobat a l'univers, sense proposar-s'ho. I s'hi havia entregat.

Evitava pensar en cadascuna de les carícies que, des de llavors, havien estat dels dos. 'Se sentia com aquella vegada'. Només que ara no confiava en la seva aparició. Ni que fos per intuïció...

Tot i així... els seus amics, els d'ell, estaven convençuts que trobarien la manera d'arreglar-ho... Que aconseguirien reviure'l.

– No pots fer ressuscitar en Son Goku? – va atrevir-se finalment a demanar en Iamxa – El que més desitgem és que el ressuscitis...

No podria ser.

– En Son Goku ja va ressuscitar en el passat. No pot ser – va assegurar el drac màgic – Demaneu un altre desig.

Però s'hi resistien: I si poguessin demanar-ho al drac del planeta Nàmek?! 'Només havien de desitjar anar-hi'.

La Nasu va mirar-se'ls, de sobte. ¿Podria ser? ¿Tornaria?. Era massa aviat per a què el nen o nena tirés cosses, però tot i així va semblar-li notar un moviment brusc al seu ventre. 'El seu fill estava fins i tot més alterat que ella'.

No obstant, no ho havia tingut gens clar en cap moment. 'Era com si, des del principi, hagués temut aquell cop'.

.

'Li ho havia dit a en Kaito'. I aquest no n'aparentava estar pas gaire convençut, però cada vegada que ho pensava, més a favor n'estava ell.

Ho feia pel bé de tots. 'La Terra estaria més tranquil·la així'. I de totes maneres no es desviava del seu objectiu inicial: el d'entrenar sense parar després del Joc d'en Cèl·lula.

– Te n'adones que renuncies a veure'ls en vida per anys que passin? – va insistir el Déu de la gal·làxia del Nord, encara alterat per la recent desaparició del seu estimat planeta – No podràs tornar a tenir cap mena de contacte amb el teu fill... ni amb la teva dona... ni tan sols amb cap dels teus amics.

– És clar. Ja ho sé. – Havia acceptat ell amb massa facilitat. 'En realitat en Kaito continuava convençut que podia no fer-se'n a la idea, del què estava dient'.

– Ni tan sols si mai et necessiten... – va prémer els ulls per observar-lo de manera analítica – Encara que hi vulguis anar després, no podràs...

– Si mai hi ha un perill en Gohan els protegirà – va fer segur – Per què et fa tanta por que després me'n desdigui? – va preguntar, en la què podria ser la qüestió més seriosa que mai havia fet a aquell Déu.

– Jo puc fer això que em sol·licites ara... pots parlar-hi un últim cop... però em faries trencar amb no sé quantes normes si m'ho demanessis després – va sospirar, repenjant-se al camí de la serp, després d'haver volat durant estona. La seva fidel mascota, en Bubbles, i el Gregory... el seguien – No m'has parlat encara d'ella.

Va deixar anar, finalment, sense complexos.

– Com? – va apartar-se'n en Son Goku estranyat – Què en saps d'ella? – No estava encara convençut que realment allò no fos un malentès. 'Li estava preguntant de veritat per la Nasu?'. – No ho entenc...

El Déu Kaito va somriure. – Ho puc saber tot si vull... – va fer-se l'interessant, tot i que va acabar cedint – No et diré que no m'hagi preocupat saber com entrenàveu per allà baix, amb l'objectiu de vèncer aquest monstre... Us vaig veure al Palau de Déu... Només un moment – va excusar-se no sense vergonya – Pensava que hauries canviat i tot... Se't veia... diferent – va limitar-se a concloure.

En Goku, però, va riure quasi resignat. – No hauria d'espiar els altres, vostè. En fi... – va mirar-se'l de dalt a baix – Respecte a... ella. Jo ja havia pres una decisió abans...

– Si hi insisteixes...

– Hi insisteixo...

– Posa la mà a la meva espatlla, doncs – va exhalar aire el Déu – I pensa que una vegada els diguis que no et tornin a la vida... hauràs d'acomiadar-te'n.

Només li quedava assentir. 'Assentir i esperar comunicar-s'hi just després, amb tots a la vegada'. Havia de ser d'una manera ràpida... despreocupada... no en sabia de cap més manera... i ells no havien de pensar que era un màrtir... o que se sacrificava... Tan sols s'havien de fer a la idea que aquella era la millor idea. 'Que la vida continuava'.

Va tancar els ulls un instant, encara que no fos ell, sinó en Kaito, qui s'havia de concentrar per establir-hi connexió. 'Duia amb ell, cada instant, cada moment'. Des del segon en què havia aparegut davant seu, després de la batalla amb en Vegeta; fins a l'últim cop que havien fet l'amor. 'Passant per la determinació que ella havia mostrat a Nàmek, i la primera vegada que l'havia tingut en braços'.

– _Els has portat fins aquí enganyats. Pràcticament indefensos. Només per a fer què jo us seguís. – la veu era seriosa i l'intercanvi de mirades que va tenir lloc just després, en aquell paratge blau i verd, va commoure'ls als dos. _En Son Goku recordava aleshores el moment en què havien parlat cara a cara a Nàmek. 'Sabent ja qui era i què es proposava'.

_La noia d'aspecte adult i cabells llargs i despentinats, havia parlat en el mateix to que ell. No hi havia temps per més explicacions. 'Ni tan sols per preguntar-se a ella mateixa què era el que sentia quan ell la mirava així'._

– _Era l'única manera de fer-te venir. No ho lamento gens, Kakarot –__. _

En Goku del present, el que s'estava mort al costat d'en Kaito va somriure per dins. 'Arrogant i impertinent'. ¿Estava ja llavors enamorat d'ella?

O potser havia estat després... veure-la plantar cara a en Freezer l'havia d'haver afectat, d'alguna manera almenys.

La imatge de la noia, a Nàmek, havia estat molt present en el seu subconscient, en el moment que ambdós havien fet després l'amor... com a mínim el primer cop.

– _Nasu... – Ell no només no s'havia sentit mai d'aquella manera, sinó que ni tan sols s'havia imaginat que fos possible que un llamp electritzant d'aquella magnitud travessés la seva espina dorsal. Gairebé sentia eriçar-se una part d'ell que ja no tenia: la cua saiyajin._

_Amb ella era tot tan absolutament natural que ni tan sols necessitava raonar el per què dels seus moviments. No va saber com, no en aquell llavors, però després: 'Ella era damunt seu; i ell, entre els cabells llargs d'ella, amb la trena ja gairebé desfeta, i la suor dels seus cossos, havia deixat de pensar amb claredat'._

No entenia per què lamentava ara no tornar a tocar-la, si aquella era una decisió que havia pres molt abans. Mort o viu, la seva era una història impossible. Havia estat tard des del moment que ell s'havia casat... en aquell 23è Torneig d'Arts Marcials. 'Que lluny quedava tot allò ja...'.

– Ens hi posem? – va reiterar a en Kaito que havia parat en l'intent de connectar-lo a la Terra, conscient del miler de sensacions que el pertorbaven.

– Si n'estàs segur...

La mirada ho deia tot. 'No hi havia volta enrere'. Haurien d'haver canviat molt les coses a la Terra, des de que ell se n'havia anat feia encara no una hora, per a què, de debò, se'n desdigués.

– Escolteu-me tots, sóc en Son Goku – va començar a parlar, sabent que encara era a temps d'evitar que fessin un viatge en va – Us parlo des de l'altre món. Escolteu-me, bé.

Sabia que hauria atret, amb aquella crida, tota la seva atenció. Inclosa la d'ella.

Era una llàstima que només hi pogués parlar a través d'en Kaito. 'Hauria donat el que fos per veure'ls un darrer cop'.

– Goku... – va murmurar en Krilín.

– És el pare! – va girar-se en Gohan, buscant-lo al cel, sense trobar-hi res més que la veu.

– La Bulma ja m'ho va dir... – va començar a parlar mentre la resta només l'escoltava. La Nasu va haver d'agafar aire per aguantar el tipus. S'havia conformat, o almenys ho havia acceptat amb serenitat. Però escoltar-li-ho decidir, com qui podia escollir un joc de mitjons, va colpir-la... en un lloc profund del cor. – Que si cada dos per tres apareixien personatges diabòlics, era per culpa meva. Penso que la Bulma té molta raó, no trobeu? – va demanar.

La Nasu podria haver notat, en aquell instant, la disconformitat dels amics d'en Goku, o fins i tot el lleuger assentiment d'en Ten Shin Han. Podria haver-se fixat, a més, en com en Iamxa protestava i els deia que la científica ja s'ho podia haver callat. Però el cert era que l'ànim de la princesa dels saiyajins, que havia mantingut l'assossec després de què en Gohan acabés amb en Cèl·lula, vacil·lava en recordar hores d'ara _l'adéu_ que ambdós havien tingut. L'última vegada que s'havien mirat als ulls i aquell 'perdona'm' que li rebotava al cap. I interiorment, tot i que aferrada a la felicitat d'un fill, protestava: 'Es queixava d'aquella decisió, no per ella ni perquè cregués no poder viure en un món sense ell, però sí per en Son Gohan... i fins i tot perquè, tan sols feia dos dies, s'havia cregut que aquell home actuava pensant en el bé d'una família, per molt prematur que hagués estat el seu matrimoni...'. ¿S'adonava del mal que faria a en Gohan?

No, és clar.

– És per això que crec que la Terra estarà més tranquil·la si jo no hi sóc. El Déu Kaito està d'acord amb mi – va mig mentir en Goku en continuar parlant. 'Mentre els hi ho explicava, ell mateix podia escoltar ben bé la dèbil protesta de la deïtat que li prestava l'espatlla per comunicar-se amb els seus amics'. En Kaito no estava exactament d'acord amb ell. Però en Son Goku ja havia pres la seva decisió: – I és per això que us ben prometo que no em farà res estar-me aquí. De debò. – va insistir quan en Krilín i en Son Gohan aparentaven també voler protestar, ho havia notat per l'estupefacció amb què continuaven mencionant-lo. 'Si una cosa tenia clara en Son Goku era que havia de fugir de qualsevol conat de patetisme que pogués tenir aquell comiat'. Els seus amics i el seu fill es mereixen estar tranquils, i de no ser així, ell tampoc sabria com conduir-ho amb calma: – No ho dic per fer-me el màrtir – va aclarir – Com que he salvat la Terra, tindré un tracte especial. La gent normal, quan mor, només s'enduu l'ànima... Però a mi em deixaran endur el cos! I ser mort també té avantatges... no em faré vell!

'Ell ho tenia clar'. Gairebé tant com ella havia estat segura de poder tirar endavant. Abans que se'ls plantés allà, almenys amb la veu, i els digués que no només estaria mort a partir d'ara... sinó que, a més, seria la seva decisió.

Agraïa haver pensat que, d'una manera o altra, ell no tornaria. 'Perquè si bé, la vegada que s'havia quedat a l'espai, no havia sabut com reaccionar... ara mateix hauria pogut voler-se morir... ella també'. Ja sabia que igualment no estarien junts. Fins i tot s'entossudia en recordar-se que tant li era, i que ella mateixa ho preferia així.

Però no estava sent just amb els seus amics... amb aquells que l'estimaven... ni tan sols amb la Bulma que es culparia d'haver-li dit allò... i menys amb la dona per la qual se suposava que havia renunciat a ella... ni amb el fill que ara mirava al cel trist i estupefacte. 'Dissimularia l'impacte d'aquell moment, però d'alguna manera l'absència del seu progenitor, acabaria afectant-lo'.

En Gohan era un nen encantador... i sempre havia necessitat de l'admiració paterna. Ella més que ningú hi entenia de pares absents i la necessitat d'acontentar-los.

Va tancar els ulls un instant. En Son Goku continuava parlant, però ella sabia llavors perquè la seva determinació, per fi, trontollava. 'No era just pel seu nen'.

S'estava comportant exactament com s'esperava d'un saiyajin. Ella n'era una. I no obstant alguna cosa fallava. 'En Son Goku sempre s'havia enorgullit de ser terrícola... com de paradoxal era que no veiés el que estava fent llavors'.

És clar que... si ho sabés...

– A l'Altre Món hi ha molts homes que han mort lluitant. M'ho passo molt bé. – va continuar parlant el guerrer – El senyor Kaito hauria pogut ressuscitar ara, gràcies al drac Shenron. Però diu que es quedarà amb mi.

'Estava reaccionant com si fos estúpida', va haver-se de repetir la Nasu en notar que l'angoixa li pujava pel coll i que no estava tan lluny del plor. 'Potser era l'escoltar la seva veu, el saber que s'equivocava, l'embaràs, els anys viscuts com a una no - saiyajin, o tot a l'hora, però d'haver pogut hagués cridat per demanar-li que callés'.

'Havia estat relativament bé fins llavors'. Havia sabut contenir els sentiments i el dolor, i intentar mirar només endavant. 'Que parés ja de recrear-se en aquell adéu...'.

Sabia perfectament que no estava sent racional.

Fins i tot va tenir por que en Son Goku hagués pogut escoltar, ara que es comunicava amb ells _quasi_ telepàticament, algun dels seus pensaments... 'Aviat però va adonar-se que estava sent paranoica. Ell parlava per tots, allò no anava així... no almenys aquella vegada'.

Recordava que, en d'altres ocasions, gràcies a en Kaito, els difunt de la colla sí s'havien dirigit expressament a una ment determinada. 'Ara en Goku, però, s'hi havia posat en contacte amb veu alta... i clara. Tots podien sentir-lo'.

No sabria mai que esperava un fill.

– Em sap greu separar-me físicament de tu, Gohan. – va dir a la fi – Però des d'aquí vetllaré per tots vosaltres... Ja veieu que més val així... Us deixo en bones mans... En Son Gohan encara és més responsable que jo! – van imaginar que en dir allò últim devia somriure.

– No és veritat pare... – va alçar llavors la veu el seu fill. 'Encara perdut pel que era més que un comiat'.

No els pensava donar l'oportunitat de demanar-li que tornés: – Ets fantàstic fill – va dirigir-s'hi, ja buscant-hi el comiat definitiu. Només llavors algú va moure's darrere en Gohan, reaccionant.

– Però, Goku... No pots fer-ho... – va protestar en Krilín – A més has de saber que... – Es va embalar fins que un segon després la mà que la Nasu va posar-li a l'espatlla i un simple i discret gest de negació, el va fer dubtar. 'Li estava demanant que callés'.

Tots els altres ho van veure. Fins i tot en Gohan va saber aleshores que no ho coneixia tot... no d'aquella relació d'ambdós... 'Sempre havia tingut consciència que hi havia una connexió...'. Malgrat tot, fins llavors no s'havia imaginat, fins on arribava.

Fos el que fos, els amics del seu pare, la miraven a ella, com si esperessin que li impedís quedar-se a l'altre món. Ho sabia ara. Era _allò_. Era exactament _el què_ en Krilín havia intentat. ¿Tanta estima hi havia?

– Bé, ja està – va concloure el seu progenitor aliè a l'inquiet creuament de mirades que es produïa a la Terra – Ara... adéu! Ja ens veurem quan us arribi l'hora de deixar la vida... Us encarrego que l'aprofiteu força i que en defenseu les coses bones...!

– Go... ku... – va encara tenir esma per dir en Krilín. 'El seu amic estava mort i, tanmateix, els acabava de brindar un alegre exercici d'optimisme'.

Un optimisme que no hauria d'haver-li infós a ell en absolut. '¿Que estava boig? ¿Oh, per Kami, què acabava de fer?'. Va posar-se les mans al cap en comprendre que no havia estat prou ràpid en decidir-se: la fidelitat a un amic de tota la vida o la moral que li impedia dir res que la Nasu no volgués que fos dit.

Per més que, potser, hagués volgut dir-ho. Les circumstàncies tampoc li havien donat el temps necessari. I no era l'únic que sabent-ho, havia tingut el mateix dubte.

En Ten Shin Han no, perquè sempre havia estat el més reservat de tots. 'Fins i tot, i en perspectiva més que en Cor Petit, però en Iamxa s'ho havia pensat... i el namekià només havia callat, ho veia força clar, pel mateix motiu pel qual no faria res que _ella_ no volgués'. Precisament per això, ara que en treia els comptes, en Krilín ho veia: Ell podia... havia d'haver-ho dit. 'Sí probablement la Nasu hagués volgut matar-lo després... però és que mai podria comportar-se com un amic normal?'.

Va recordar-se a si mateix, per enèsima vegada els últims anys, que tampoc estarien _així_ si algun d'ells hagués reaccionat amb més d'una exclamació a la bogeria d'aquell casament inesperat amb la Xixi.

Finalment, va acotar el cap rendit. 'Intentant quedar-se amb les coses bones del discurs d'en Son Goku'. Ja no podia fer res per tornar enrere...

.

– No els has notat inquiets? – va gosar preguntar en Kaito quan van ja haver trencat la comunicació – No he pogut estar-ne pendent, perquè no paraves de parlar, però no et fa la sensació que volien dir-te alguna altra cosa?

– Vol dir? – va preguntar distret. 'Havia esperat que ella pronunciés el seu nom... escoltar-la o almenys poder fer més que sentir la seva energia, però la Nasu s'havia mantingut callada i en un molt evident segon pla'. – No ho crec!

L'enyoraria. Ja l'enyorava ara, de fet.

.

– Mort i tot... ens ha inundat la seva alegria, no trobeu? – va intentar recuperar-se del comiat en Krilín. En Iamxa i en Ten Shin no només li donaven la raó, sinó que recordaven anècdotes viscudes i somreien.

'En Son Gohan també ho intentava'. – N'estava molt de mi, el pobre pare... – va dir perdut en algun record de Nàmek. I va sonar tan aclaparadorament sincer que la Nasu realment va pensar que potser havia exagerat. 'Qui sap si en Gohan seria, al cap i a la fi, com el seu propi pare... i es recuperaria aviat d'aquell cop'.

Els tocava demanar un segon desig.

Però la Nasu ja no tenia esma de seguir-los la conversa. Va allunyar-se'n lleugerament, cap a les escales de palau, i va asseure-s'hi per fi. 'Amb la sensació que estava molt cansada i que el seu ventre pesava més que mai'.

En poc temps havia passat de dir-li adéu a intentar ser optimista, i d'allò a la més franca impotència. 'No hagués estat just fer que ell s'ho repensés; no només perquè esperés un fill'. No per ells.

Ja sabia que tenia dona... i fill, encara que no fossin precisament ells; i tot i així res l'havia aturat. 'Odiaria pensar, la resta de la seva vida, que en Goku només accedia a tornar per alguna mena d'obligació moral terrestre amb ella'.

Eren saiyajins. Les coses no funcionaven així entre ells. I no començarien a fer-ho en aquell moment.

Encara que si, després de tot, tenia un propòsit a la vida era deixar de banda d'una vegada tota aquella obligació racial que ja no la duia enlloc. 'No els havien dut enlloc els gens orgullosos que en Gohan tenia intrínsecament dins'. Ni tampoc la reacció d'en Vegeta després de tant guardar-se els seus propis sentiments cap al seu fill... fins i tot, n'estava prou segura, no tenia cap sentit la decisió d'en Son Goku.

Els seus companys de raça no ho sabia, però ella deixaria de cometre tots aquells errors en el mateix moment que tingués el seu nen davant. 'Si havia d'actuar amb el cor, ho faria des de ja'.

Encara que el cor, en efecte, en aquella qüestió li deia que l'havia encertat: Obligar-lo a tornar no seria el principi de res... No de res que ella volgués conservar.

Ho lamentava. Tant com estimava aquell home.

Repenjada a una de les columnes, va deixar-se dur per aquelles reflexions i pel cansament... i va quedar-se dormida sense ni tan sols donar-se'n compte.

Davant seu una nova discussió entre en Krilín, que havia demanat que desactivessin l'explosiu de dins els androides 17 i 18, i aquesta darrera, reapareguda de cop i volta, acabava de començar.

– Però, escolta Krilín – Li havia demanat, un segon enrere, en Ten Shin sense acabar d'entendre-ho – Per què li has fet treure la bomba de l'A-17, també?

–... Bé, és que he pensat que feien més bona parella – va riure el noi avergonyit, després de donar-hi un parell de voltes – No ho trobeu?

Seria així com descobririen que aquells dos eren germans bessons. 'Perquè ella mateixa, apareguda sense avisar, els hi ho cridaria abans de tornar a marxar'.

– Ei, reacciona – va burxar-lo en Iamxa – Ha dit 'a reveure', això vol dir que hi tens possibilitats... – va intentar animar-lo entre la broma i la complicitat. – Però no et facis massa il·lusions amb aquesta noia... Encara que sigui un monstre, és massa maca per tu... – bromejava directament aleshores.

En Cor Petit, que era al mig, ni tan sols aparentava entendre què redimonis s'empatollaven. 'Semblaven criatures esverades'.

– No et preocupis, Cor Petit, no podràs entendre-ho mai tu... Ets un nàmek... – va saltar en Iamxa que ja feia molta estona que assegurava que, almenys, en temes de cor ell n'era l'únic expert. – Cor Petit?

– On és? – va preguntar en Son Gohan, que fins llavors, i com els demés, l'havia fet allà darrere de tots.

Van girar-se en adonar-se del què feia.

– Porta-la dins, Popo – Havia manat a l'home, tot observant-la – Està suficientment esgotada com per poder descansar dies sencers si vol...

– Mireu-la – va parlar l'antic bandit – Podria passar per inofensiva ara – va fer riure als demés. Sense advertir-los-hi que anava a ficar la pota fins al fons: – Amb prou feines se li nota la panxa, eh?

– Iamxa! – va protestar en Krilín aïradament. – Calla!

– Per... per ... què? – va intentar defensar-se, només adonant-se després de dir-ho, que tenia en Son Gohan davant totalment estupefacte.

'Per sort era massa petit per treure'n conjectures', va pensar.

– La panxa?

No podien no dir-li, de totes maneres. No almenys la part fàcil.

– Està embarassada – Els va treure de l'embrollat en Cor Petit, que havia supervisat com en Popo entrava la noia dins de palau – Per sort, no s'hi ha fet gaire mal al torneig... contra aquelles bestioles... Només que, ja ho veus, ha batallat ja massa contra ella mateixa. Necessita dormir. El seu propi cos s'ha rendit a l'evidència...

Havia arribat l'hora dels adéus. 'Almenys fins l'endemà'.

– Si vols puc dur-la a Corporació Capsula, Cor Petit – va oferir-se en Trunks preocupat. El namekià només va somriure-li.

– No fa falta. Jo m'encarregaré que vingui demà a acomiadar-se... abans que marxis... – va veure que en Gohan els escoltava atent i, per tant, no va voler... ni poder... ser més explícit: – Ja ha tingut prou emocions per avui.

– Cor Petit – va qüestionar-lo en Son Gohan ja gairebé al final. 'Quan tots s'encaminaven al límit de l'indret, disposats a emprendre el vol': – Et puc venir a visitar, de tant en tant?

– És clar que sí – Res, o gairebé, podia fer-lo més content.

A en Gohan, encara entristit per la mort del seu pare, però animat llavors per la companyia de tots i cadascun dels seus amics, només li preocupava una cosa, més enllà del moment en què, tard o d'hora, l'enyoraria. 'Hauria de dir-li-ho a la Xixi, a la seva mare, i no s'imaginava com podria prendre-s'ho'.

Potser per això tampoc es feia preguntes al respecte de coses secundaries que no acabava d'entendre. ¿La Nasu tenia parella?

I si no la tenia... com era que, de cop i volta, seria mare?

.

.

– Mira ja hi són tots – va dir l'endemà, quan ja s'apropava tot volant a Corporació Capsula amb en Cor Petit al seu darrere – Tenia por de fer-hi tard.

– En Trunks t'hagués esperat, amb això hi podies comptar.

– És clar.

Ella havia estat callada i pensativa des de què s'havia llevat aquell matí. Tanmateix en Cor Petit tampoc li havia buscat trobar conversa fins ara. 'Entenia que hagués de pensar, com ell mateix feia sovint...'.

Després de tres anys entrenant constantment, per una amenaça que havia acabat sent més terrible que l'esperada, es feia estrany pensar que al futur només s'hi albirava l'absoluta pau.

– No, no hi són tots – va corregir-se la Nasu, en un murmuri, en donar-se compte del seu error inicial – No la hi veig a ella.

El namekià sabia que es referia a la Xixi.

– Com s'ho haurà pres? – va preguntar-se en veu alta la saiyajin, mentre que en Cor Petit l'observava segur d'una sola cosa: no hi havia res més que sincera preocupació per la dona en aquella pregunta. Potser també per en Son Gohan.

'No hauria estat gens fàcil dir-li'. Menys consolar-la.

.


	37. Cap36 Estàvem obligats a mirar l'endemà

**Capítol 36. On estàvem obligats a mirar l'endemà**

Havien seguit part del final del combat gràcies a la bola de la Baba l'endevina, que se'ls havia aparegut a casa per tal que la Xixi pogués veure lluitar el seu fill. Però s'havien perdut moltes de les parts d'aquella batalla sense treva, que havia estat el combat contra el Cèl·lula.

Per això va córrer a abraçar en Gohan quan va veure'l arribar amb les robes destrossades a casa. 'Era el seu fillet i podia haver pres mal'. Poc s'imaginava la notícia que el seu fill anava a donar-li. Va ser després quan va adonar-se que _ell_ no era enlloc.

I tot i que no podria reconèixer-ho fins temps més tard, el primer que va pensar no va ser que fos mort. 'Sinó que l'havia perdut d'una altra manera, que se n'havia anat amb aquella dona'. O que en el millor dels casos encara era amb els seus amics.

Potser, per aquest motiu, va sentir-se encara pitjor després. 'No podria anar enlloc a reclamar-li que tornés, perquè ningú podia fer-ho'.

Tots plegats l'havien perdut per sempre. I sempre era molt de temps.

– No pot ser – va enfonsar-se en el mateix moment que el seu fill li ho intentava explicar – Mort... en Goku... no pot ser...

– Xixi... – va intentar consolar-la el seu pare, que no va poder evitar que la dona caigués de genolls a terra i esclatés en plors. – Reina... Xixi... no ploris...

– Mare...

Per tots seria difícil aquell tornar a començar sense en Son Goku, però la Xixi amb prou feines s'ho volia creure. 'Sobretot quan va escoltar que en Son Gohan hi afegia aquella informació de més, allò que ella hagués preferit no saber'.

Però s'ho havia ben buscat. Havia estat per culpa seva que en Gohan li ho havia acabat explicant, al cap i a la fi havia estat ella i només ella qui havia insistit amb el tema de les Boles de Drac. 'Buscava, és clar, una manera de ressuscitar-lo... de recuperar-lo... encara que fos a la desesperada'.

I el seu nen s'havia vist obligat a dir-li que no hi havia res a fer, ell mateix havia estat qui s'havia negat a tornar. En moments així hagués pogut odiar-lo; sinó era, és clar, perquè n'estava massa enamorada... i determinada a perdonar-li-ho tot... De petita, la mare que s'havia mort massa jove com per aconsellar-la a l'adolescència, li havia explicat milers d'històries en què els protagonistes acabaven junts i enamorats... i ella s'havia proposat ser una bona esposa, de les que ho eren per sempre... ¿Com es podia haver imaginat que en Goku, d'una manera o altra, la deixaria sent encara tan joves?

¿Com hauria pogut saber ella que es quedaria vídua amb només 29 anys?.

– I què en serà de nosaltres, Gohan? – va aconseguir dir després d'una bona estona de tenir pensaments convulsos al respecte de l'adéu del seu marit. 'L'esperaria', va dir-se dolguda. Encara que hagués d'esperar que, d'aquí molts anys, li arribés l'hora a ella... llavors podria buscar-lo a l'altre món... 'Per molt que ella no mantingués el cos i en Goku sí'. Havia d'haver-hi alguna manera de tornar a veure'l algun dia...

Evidentment el dolor feia ara que s'aferrés a qualsevol clau roent per tal de conservar l'esperança de retrobar-lo amb el temps... del contrari no sabia pas què faria. 'No era aquell el futur que ell li havia promès...', s'entossudia en repetir-se entre llàgrimes; eixugant-se els pòmuls, de genolls al terra de fusta de la casa que havia estat dels dos.

'Estava enganyant-se... ell mai li havia promès res que no fos viure amb ella i tenir-hi fills... en vida...'. Ni tan sols s'hi havia compromès per res més que no fos la seva pròpia determinació. 'Deixa ja d'insistir-hi, Xixi, se n'ha anat, us ha deixat...', va dir-li una veueta al seu interior, la mateixa que a vegades insistia en calmar-la quan, ho sabia, es desesperava per coses trivials.

Però com feia sempre, que aquella veu intentava tranquil·litzar-la, la Xixi ni tan sols va voler escoltar aquella part sensata del seu dolor.

– Oh, Goku... – va aixecar el cap encara amb els ulls plorosos; si estava a punt d'intentar asserenar-se no era pas perquè cregués que en Goku i el seu matrimoni no meresquessin les seves llàgrimes..., però sí que ho faria, es tranquil·litzaria, o ho intentaria, perquè en Gohan era davant seu... i no havia de veure-la plorar d'aquella manera.

– No ploris mare... – va intentar repetir en Gohan quan va veure-la una mica més assossegada. – Si us plau...

El pare d'ella no podia deixar de pensar en tota la tristesa que la seva filla portava ja de per si a les espatlles. 'Moltes vegades, calladament, en Gyumao desitjava que la noia no s'hagués entossudit a buscar-lo...'. Potser hauria d'haver-la aturat amb ganes. Al cap i a la fi quan havia començat a parlar de presentar-se en un torneig d'arts marcials per desafiar-lo, per recordar-li la seva paraula, ella encara era una joveneta de 18 anys... 'Podria haver-s'hi interposat'. ¿Quant patiment hagués estalviat a sa filla?

Va recordar-se que tenia un nét fantàstic i que només per allò ja hi havia moltes coses que valien la pena. Però com a pare no podia parar de repetir-se que aquell matrimoni ja feia molt que no havia estat el què realment esperava la seva filla.

– O sigui que en Goku és mort de debò, aquest cop no ha volgut ressuscitar – va murmurar per si mateix, encara sense saber exactament amb qui estar dolgut – En Goku és així. – va girar el rostre per observar la bruixa Baba que era en un dels racons d'aquell menjador de casa, mirant-se'l amb cara seriosa... i reflexiva.

'Ella també coneixia en Son Goku'. I totes les llàgrimes que en 10 anys de matrimoni ja havia vessat la seva pobre Xixi. Però de totes maneres en Gyumao va notar llavors que l'endevina aparentava pensar en més coses. ¿Li havia semblat, o la dona havia observat de reüll la bola feia un instant?

– No ploris, mare. – Continuava exercint d'home de la casa el petit Son Gohan. Només tenia 9 anys i ja havia de fer aquell paper...

En Gyumao va pensar que tampoc era gens just per ell. I de sobte va saber amb qui havia d'estar si més no una mica enfadat. 'No podia ser que la seva filla plorés per un home que, per molta bona fe que tingués, havia acabat danyant-la ja de massa maneres'.

– En Son Gohan té raó, Xixi. – va dir de sobte com un resort – No ploris, dona. No l'ha obligat ningú a quedar-s'hi, doncs que visqui com vulgui.

Va alegrar-se al veure que aquella petita reflexió feia que la Xixi s'aixequés un moment de la seva posició al terra, encara amb llàgrimes als ulls.

Però va espantar-lo que la Baba aprofités, a continuació, per acomiadar-se de tots amb aquelles paraules. 'Venint d'una endevina com ella, no podien ser casuals'.

– Tingues calma, dona – va començar l'anciana amb un gest de comprensió, ja sobre la seva bola màgica – I pren molta paciència. Et tocarà ser valenta.

¿Valenta?. Encara que la Xixi i el mateix Gohan entenguessin aquella frase com un condol qualsevol, en Gyumao sabia perfectament que la seva única filla ho havia estat sempre de valenta quan es tractava de superar les constants absències del seu marit.

No podia només referir-se al fet que en Goku ja no hi fos. 'Esperava que el seu nét estigués bé'. ¿Què devia voler dir?

Per la bruixa que, curiosament, un dia havia predit una de les coses que més mal havien fet, en els darrers temps, a l'idealitzat matrimoni que havia esperat sempre la Xixi... era estrany sentir aleshores aquell sentiment de comprensió cap a la dona. 'La vegada que els hi havia dit que algú esperava en Son Goku, realment havia pensat que aquella seria una bona cosa pel noi... mai s'havia imaginat ni havia predit llavors que tot seria tan i tan complicat'.

– Vindràs demà, mare? – va gosar preguntar en Gohan quan la Xixi aparentava haver recuperat la calma i almenys era ara asseguda a un sofà, tot i que encara amb els ulls humits. – Segurament la Bulma i companyia voldran fer un petit homenatge al pare... ja que s'hi ha endut el cos a l'altre món... almenys algun gest per recordar-lo. Ha estat idea d'en Krilín.

– Jo? – va qüestionar-lo recaient en el plor – No podria... No vull que em vegin com estic... plorant i feta pols – va mig mentir. 'Si bé era veritat que no li feia cap gràcia presentar-se als amics del seu marit en aquell estat, tampoc tenia ganes d'haver de veure-la a ella'. I estava segura que aquella saiyajin hi ben seria... Al cap i a la fi Corporació Capsula havia estat el més semblant a una casa que aquella dona havia tingut a la Terra. O això tenia entès. – Però digues-los que jo també trobaré molt a faltar el teu pare...

– Ja ho saben, mare – va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla per evitar que tornés a plorar, però el gest va aparentar fer l'efecte contrari. 'Li tocaria ser fort per no fer-la patir més... La veritat era que en Gohan, ara mateix, també tenia unes ganes boges de plorar per com trobaria a faltar el seu pare... i no es treia del cap que d'haver actuat diferent... aquest no seria mort'.

Va exhalar aire per contenir aquell sentiment. No volia veure-la plorar així.

.

La Bulma va col·locar una imatge d'en Son Goku prop de l'altar familiar en forma de Butsudan, casa de Buda, en què hi havia a més diversos objectes, com flors i menjar, que habitualment se solien oferir als difunts. 'No era com si en Goku no els hagués parlat el dia anterior, almenys a la majoria; i sabien que a l'altre món conservaria el cos i no es faria vell... a més de poder entrenar, però la científica, d'acord amb en Krilín que havia tingut la primera de les idees al respecte, estava convençuda que allò els deixaria a tots una mica més tranquils'.

D'alguna manera estarien tots junts en dir-li adéu, i després d'acomiadar-se d'en Trunks, podrien mirar endavant d'una manera nova. Va sospirar.

Havia hagut de doblar, per a fer sobresortir, el perfil d'en Son Goku d'una fotografia en què originàriament també hi eren ella i en Krilín; i de fet aquella imatge, ara emmarcada de manera que només es veiés en Goku, tenia tants anys que hores d'ara tampoc és que poguessin recordar el seu amic exactament així. 'Com es notava, comparant-lo amb el que havia estat en Goku de 29 anys, que el seu company d'aventures havia augmentat de poder d'allò més des d'aquell ja llunyà 23è Torneig d'Arts Marcials'. Ara era un home molt més musculat i amb les faccions molt més adultes, que les d'aquell jovenet intrèpid amb qui s'havien retrobat llavors a l'illa de la Papaia.

Amb una tela negra lligada a l'avantbraç esquerre, tots van fer un sentit minut de silenci abans que la Bulma encengués l'encens que havia col·locat d'origen a l'altar.

– El trobarem a faltar... – va empassar saliva encara enfadada amb si mateixa. 'En Iamxa li havia explicat els motius pels quals en Goku no volia tornar, i no podia evitar sentir-se'n culpable'. Ella no havia estat gens comprensiva amb ell, quan aquest havia estat a Corporació Capsula per última vegada. 'Li havia retret la seva tossuderia en complir promeses ja sense sentit, i en sacrificar pel camí la seva pròpia felicitat...'. Però no s'imaginava que ell, sempre tan despistat i aparentment transparent, podia realment reflexionar al respecte d'aquelles simples paraules. 'Sí, tots aquells monstres, podien ser més o menys per la seva causa, però també havia estat ell qui els havia salvat en innumerables vegades'. I de totes maneres no havia estat allò el que la Bulma intentava dir-li.

'Coi, Goku, jo només volia que miressis per tu... i per ella', va protestar mentalment, sabent que en realitat ho havia fet perquè, com en Krilín, sempre havia dut a sobre el pes d'aquell casament que li havien deixat _cometre_ sense sentit. I perquè estava farta de donar-se cops contra la paret per culpa d'un saiyajin tossut, que en aquest cas però era en Vegeta. 'Hauria d'haver callat, en Iamxa té raó', va retreure's amb la vista posada en aquell improvisat altar funerari.

– Hauria d'anar tirant – va trencar el pesat silenci en Trunks, envoltat dels amics de la seva mare i en una comitiva en què, dels companys d'infància d'en Son Goku, només hi faltaven en Ten Shin Han i en Xaos. 'El dia anterior el guerrer humà ja els hi havia dit que es dedicaria, a partir d'ara, a entrenar... potser no el tornarien a veure més'. Bé, en Trunks estava bastant segur que ell almenys no ho faria. 'Quan acabés amb els androides del seu món tornaria a dir-los-hi, però era poc probable que es trobessin llavors'.

Hi havia quatre notables absències més. 'Encara que una l'havien resolt fàcilment en sortir a l'exterior de l'edifici'. En Vegeta era allà, vestit de terrícola, i repenjat al tronc d'un arbre en silenci. Després d'un dia de voltar sense rumb i ple de ràbia muda, havia tornat en silenci a Corporació Capsula. ¿Per acomiadar-se'n? En Trunks sabia que no els hi ho diria mai.

Tampoc hi havia la Xixi, tot i que en Son Gohan ja l'havia disculpat. Admirava com de seré es veia el noi malgrat tot. 'Per les mirades ràpides que el nen havia rebut d'en Krilín, i fins i tot d'en Follet Tortuga o el pare de la Bulma; en Trunks sabia que, en el fons, tots esperaven que tard o d'hora fes visible aquell pesar'.

– El pare estarà amb mi encara que no el vegi... – va sobtar-lo en sentir-li-ho dir a en Iamxa tot sortint de casa – Em va parlar durant el combat... va ser gràcies a la seva guia espiritual que vaig guanyar. – 'Ja li havia dit una cosa així a en Cor Petit el dia anterior, just abans de marxar del Palau de Déu'.

– Sigui com sigui, qualsevol cosa que necessiteu, ja ho sabeu, eh, Gohan? – va oferir-se l'antic bandit tan preocupat com els altres, amb en Puar a la seva espatlla.

En Trunks va observar en Son Gohan una vegada més, era diferent de l'home que havia estat el seu mestre en el futur i, al mateix temps, no ho era. Aquell Gohan s'havia vist obligat a ser un guerrer solitari, seriós i decidit; el nen del present però encara tenia molts dels trets de la criatura amable i dòcil, però amb la força física d'un altre món, que la seva mare (la del seu temps) sempre recordava quan parlava del passat.

Va pensar llavors en aquella dona forta que l'havia dut al món en una altra època. 'Ara que era prou poderós per plantar cara als androides del futur, i que havia conegut el seu pare, estava desitjós de tornar al seu costat i explicar-li tot el que havia viscut allà'.

Havia estat, de fet, precisament en Iamxa qui li havia explicat, el dia anterior, el gest del seu pare. 'Així que ell s'havia enfurismat quan l'havien mort... i havia atacat en Cèl·lula sense pensar-s'ho dos cops'. Va recordar encara amb prou calidesa al cor com la seva mare li ho havia dit una vegada: Hi havia més del que semblava en aquell home.

El noi de cabells liles, a qui per cert la Bulma del present li havia tallat la cabellera feia una estona, va trobar-se remenant un anell que duia a la butxaca.

– _L'anell del meu pare... el rei Vegeta... – S'havia mostrat subtilment pensativa la Nasu la vegada que li havia donat aquella joia familiar. _

_En Trunks l'havia escoltat aleshores amb interès, sense endevinar on volia anar a parar ella en realitat: – El rei del planeta Vegeta... – va decidir parlar el noi – Els testos s'assemblen a les olles, això sí es coneixen és clar... Jo no recordava el meu pare... – va callar amb aire insegur – Suposo que hauria d'estar-ne agraït. No voldria ser com ell..._

'_Li quedaven moltes coses per descobrir d'en Vegeta llavors'. _

_La Nasu havia baixat la veu just després, amb temor que el seu germà acabés per aparèixer i notar que la conversa anava sobre ell. 'Una cosa així no li ho perdonaria'. Era massa orgullós. De totes maneres, havia estat determinada a continuar amb aquella conversa. 'Ho feia per ell, pel seu nebot'. _

– _Saps? El meu pare era possiblement la persona a la qual més admirava el teu. – va mirar la joia reial que continuava en mans del Trunks – No acceptar l'anell només va ser una manera de menysprear qualsevol tipus de gest que vingués de mi... que el fes mostrar dèbil... obert a parlar de cap tipus de parentiu molest._

En Trunks estava ara completament segur que res del què ella li havia dit en aquella conversa, havia estat casual. 'Ho havia fet per acostar-lo al seu progenitor... per fer-li veure que per conèixer a en Vegeta no n'hi havia prou amb quedar-se amb els gestos i les expressions en veu alta'.

– _En Vegeta ostenta un títol que no li pertoca, sí... – havia dit ella amb naturalitat. Aquesta vegada atraient fins i tot l'atenció d'en Cor Petit que, durant tota aquella estona, havia estat en la seva clàssica posició de meditació. – En realitat, si ara fóssim a Vegetasei, no en seria el príncep._

– _Com vols dir? – va qüestionar-la el noi en aquell instant del passat. _

– _Que, amb la mort del meu pare, ell en seria el rei de ple dret... – va aclarir-li, adonant-se que fins i tot en Ten Shin Han aparentava escoltar-la – Saps quantes vegades ho he pensat? Quan diu allò de "jo sóc el príncep dels saiyajins"... Saps quantes vegades m'he plantejat quant respecte cap al meu pare amaga aquesta__ frase?_

El noi va somriure, prement l'anell contra si. 'Havia estat una bona lliçó'. I la possibilitat de conèixer el seu pare a l'avançada. 'Abans i tot de compartir aquell any a la sala de l'esperit del temps, que sabia que d'alguna manera els havia apropat; o fins i tot abans de conèixer la per molts inesperada reacció d'en Vegeta després que en Cèl·lula el matés'.

Va mirar al cel un instant; de les quatre absències inicials, n'hi havia una que, al contrari d'en Vegeta, sí havia esperat des del principi que s'hi presentés... tard o d'hora. 'Encara que, ja ara, podia assegurar que hi aniria acompanyada'. Per tant, potser al final, en aquella trobada, tampoc faltarien tants dels amics d'en Son Goku: La Nasu i en Cor Petit arribarien d'un moment a l'altre.

Hi confiava.

– Vigila, eh? – va col·locar-li bé la jaqueta la seva mare del present, mentre els seus avis i la resta de colla l'envoltaven. Només en Vegeta continuava repenjat en aquell arbre del jardí.

– És clar – va assegurar-li – Adéu a tots i moltes gràcies! – va posar una mà a l'espatlla d'en Son Gohan – Quan acabi amb els androides, us prometo que tornaré a donar-vos bones notícies. Compteu-hi!

– Sí! – va exclamar en Krilín una mica més animat que fins llavors – T'estarem esperant, eh? No ens fessis patir tu ara...

– Haha, no – va riure. – Ja ho veureu.

Va creuar, quasi pel pes de la inèrcia, la seva mirada amb la d'en Vegeta. El seu pare no va dir res però va dedicar-li una breu salutació... alçant dos dits d'una mà com a símbol de comiat. 'Era molt més del què hauria imaginat quan havia arribat a aquell món', va pensar amb un somriure interior.

Potser fins i tot més del que la seva mare del futur, i qui sap si la d'aquella època, s'hagués esperat mai.

Només li quedava ja dir adéu a una persona... o a dues.

– Pensava que la Nasu vindria... – va reflexionar, pensant en si emprendre ja el seu viatge de tornada o esperar-se.

– Sí... jo també – va sentir que acordava amb ell en Krilín amb veu pensativa.

– Oh! – va interrompre'ls inesperadament la seva àvia – Però que no noteu les energies vosaltres? És el que sempre diu la Bulma... – va riure com si alguna cosa li fes especial gràcia – No els acabeu de veure aterrant sobre la teulada?

– De veure? A qui? – va girar-se la Bulma sorpresa – Per Kami... o bé... per Dende... – va fer broma animada pel descobriment – Nasu! Cor Petit... Quanta estona porteu aquí?!

Els dos nouvinguts només van mirar-se entre ells abans que fos tan sols la Nasu qui descendís fins al jardí amb un suau vol.

Havien creuat una mirada d'enteniment abans, que probablement hores d'ara entenien tots els que els havien vist interactuar en batalla. 'Era un: "En compte!" del namekià que la Nasu responia fent sola l'esforç, però agraint-li calladament la preocupació'.

– Mare, com és que sempre ho veus tot? – va exclamar sorpresa la científica en donar la benvinguda a la germana del Vegeta – Sempre tan distreta... i estàs en tot!

Va tornar-se a girar cap a la noia, reconeixent els seus pantalons marrons, els que li havia deixat una vegada en una càpsula... però adonant-se que aquella brusa blava que la Nasu portava a sobre... era, en realitat, una versió reduïda de l'uniforme del Cor Petit. 'El teixit no li anava tan ample com el vestit que havien pogut condicionar per la batalla... i la Nasu sabia que el seu incipient ventre ja no era un secret per ningú'. El cinturó vermell de roba, a l'estil del namekià, que s'havia deixat mig lligat a la cintura només feia que evidenciar-ne les formes...

– Nasu... – va quedar-se estupefacte la científica... adonant-se, ara sí, que hi havia una cosa que sorprenentment els seus amics encara no li havien dit. – Estàs... estàs prenyada!

.

'Dir-li, confessar a en Son Goku que estava embarassada, hagués estat com pregar-li que es quedés'. No era propi d'ella. Amb orgull saiyajin o sense, no ho seria mai.

Havia pensat en allò des de que, aquell matí, s'havia llevat en un llit que començava a reconèixer com a familiar... al Palau de Déu. 'Estava preparada per enfrontar-se al soroll mundà d'aquell planeta, a la tristesa dels amics d'en Son Goku i a la mirada d'en Gohan... però no ho estava per reconèixer que, pell endins, l'enyoraria sempre'. L'havia tingut a la ment des de l'instant en què havia recordat el dia anterior... i fins que, amb poques paraules, havia emprès el vol a Corporació Capsula amb en Cor Petit al costat.

Llavors havia intentat pensar en el futur... en el comiat d'en Trunks... i en què volar no era tan extremadament fàcil ara que, al seu cos, eren literalment dos. 'Suposava que era qüestió d'acostumar-s'hi...'. De conèixer el seu nou cos i les seves limitacions.

– Com a en Son Gohan... a mi també em deixaràs venir-te a veure al Palau de Déu? – va preguntar just en el moment en què ja eren a la teulada d'aquell arrodonit edifici, tot i que no s'haguessin encara deixat veure. – De moment no... però d'aquí uns mesos... hauré de tornar a entrenar... no vull rovellar-me.

– Rovellar-te? – va quasi riure-se'n mordaç – Quan ell o ella neixi... no et serà difícil posar-te al dia, ara ets una supersaiyajin també.

– Una de bastant bàsica...

– Tenint en compte que us pensàveu que aquesta era una figura mil·lenària... i llegendària... trobes que és poc?

'L'havia deixat sense arguments'. – D'acord, tens tota la raó... No he de córrer... – va acceptar, somrient a contracor.

– Et quedaràs aquí? – va qüestionar-la ell, però, tot just després; en un maldestre intent de deixar de banda l'ironia de manera definitiva. 'Volia parlar-hi, per fi, amb seriositat'.

Donades les circumstàncies, no podia ser que només sabessin combinar el silenci amb aquell to càustic a què tant s'havien acostumat. Van mirar-se en silenci... un instant.

– Potser sí... – va respondre la Nasu vagament, amb el dubte encara latent a la veu. Si en una cosa estava d'acord amb ell, en aquell llavors, era que necessitava parlar-hi seriosament... Portava ja estona pensant-ho: – Per cert... tinc una proposta... T'ho volia dir després, però...

– Sí? Digues... De què es tracta?

La Nasu, malgrat que ho volia, no va respondre encara. No només perquè llavors mateix la mare de la Bulma acabés de descobrir-los; sinó també perquè encara no n'havia madurat la resposta. 'No era el moment, per molt que hi estigués decidida'.

De fet, ni tan sols tenia clar sí realment es quedaria a viure _allà_. No tenia sentit, demanar-li-ho en aquell instant. 'No abans d'acomiadar-se d'en Trunks'.

Va observar endavant, el grup que envoltava el seu nebot.

Intuïa que el seu germà només era _allà baix_ momentàniament... en una manera amable, dins del seu estil, de dir adéu a en Trunks. 'Però sabia que, per molt que fes veure que feia la seva i anés vés a saber on després, no trigaria en cedir i tornar'. Era un dels motius pels quals no sabia si es quedaria. 'No volia ser una molèstia'. No quan semblava que les coses entre ell i la científica podien agafar un rumb mai abans imaginat...

– Te n'anaves sense acomiadar-te de la teva tieta? – va fer a en Trunks, una vegada ja havia aterrat al jardí, sense saber com respondre a l'afirmació directa i sense embuts de la Bulma. Va somriure en veure l'expressió d'en Trunks, en el fons continuava sent aquell noi tímid i discret del principi. 'Almenys ara que aquell món era en pau; sabia que tornaria a ser el guerrer convençut en el mateix instant que fes cap a la seva època'.

– Oh, bé... és que no sabia... – va riure en adonar-se de l'expressió divertida d'ella – Ja els hi he dit que tornaré... a dur-vos bones notícies!

– Ja hi comptava... – va mirar-lo amb determinació, tot i que en Trunks, com la resta, no podia evitar fixar-se també amb l'incipient embaràs. Es feia molt més evident amb aquella roba que amb la què expressament havia dut al combat.

– Espero veure't molt més grossa quan torni.

– Home, gràcies! – va posar-li una mà al braç amb tota la perspicàcia del món – No ho diguis a gaires dones al teu futur això – va fer-li broma.

– Perdó, perdó... jo volia dir que... – En aquell moment fins i tot en Krilín i en Gohan reien darrere seu. La Nasu no havia de mirar en Vegeta per saber que se la mirava amb l'expressió inalterable i el pensament fastiguejat.

De totes maneres ara només tocava acomiadar aquell increïble noi.

Va abraçar-lo davant la sorpresa dels presents. 'Era el seu nebot, i ella ja s'havia proposat feia hores que el caràcter no continuaria impedint-li procedir sincerament'.

– Busca'm – va murmurar-li a l'orella quan finalment el noi va respondre-li a l'abraçada, encara astorat – A la teva època... sé que sóc una mica tossuda... però estic convençuda que voldria saber que n'ha estat de tu... i de la Bulma. – El noi va assentir comprensiu i va notar que ella li acabava de deixar un tros de paper a la butxaca de la jaqueta – Són les coordenades que utilitzava en Pineau per arribar al planeta des d'aquí. Espero que siguin força exactes... – va allunyar-se'n per aleshores sí, parlar amb veu totalment alta, de cara als demés: – No sé si m'ho has d'explicar tot o no... però estic segura que m'agradarà tornar amb tu a la Terra. Hauria d'haver canviat molt per no estar encantada d'ajudar-vos a reconstruir el planeta... com homenatge a tots els que hi van morir lluitant.

– Ho faré!

– Només espero que a la teva època, segueixi en Pineau amb vida... o no, em trobis al planeta on em vaig criar – va sospirar – Dubto haver anat a una altra banda...

'No va dir res més però, com en Trunks, va pensar en què era trist que, en aquell temps, no li hagués quedat ni el consol d'aquells comptats moments amb en Son Goku... ¿Quantes vegades haurien estat junts _allà_?'. Probablement només una vegada... difícilment dues... Si és que les coses, entre les dues línies temporals, no havien canviat ja molt abans de l'arribada d'en Trunks... Va exhalar aire.

'Era un motiu més per mirar a l'endemà... Tenia l'oportunitat de fer les coses realment bé amb el seu germà... i d'agrair el suport d'en Cor Petit'. De gaudir d'una petita part d'en Son Goku. No pensava desaprofitar-ho.

– Guardaré bé el teu anell – va concloure el noi, abans de girar-se per, mà alçada i somriure en boca, dir-los de nou adéu a tots.

En Trunks havia hagut de viure un futur molt difícil, però, finalment, a la Bulma i a tots els que havien sobreviscut a aquella època, els arribaria l'autèntica pau... que el noi defensaria aferrissadament mentre visqués. 'A partir d'ara, a més, ell i la seva mare tampoc estarien tan sols'.

I la Bulma descobriria, no sense sorpresa, que al cap i a la fi l'home amb què havia tingut un fill... també tenia una part bona. 'Li ho havia dit una vegada a en Trunks sí, però havia pensat (ja llavors) que ho feia més per acontentar el seu fill, que perquè n'hagués estat mai prou segura'.

– Arreveure! – va cridar en Krilín, a la vegada que els demés. Just després de veure desaparèixer al cel la màquina del temps d'en Trunks, va fixar-se (però) en un Son Gohan que mirava cap a una altra banda reflexiu.

– Estàs bé, Gohan?

El nen va reaccionar de seguida.

– Sí, només pensava en el pare... – va somriure afable – És com si el notés tota l'estona amb mi...

La Nasu va escoltar-lo en silenci. – Segur que ho està, Gohan...

El nen va assentir, tot i que continuava sent-li estrany pensar que estava embarassada. 'Era quasi rar que, en aquella colla, no li estiguessin fent broma ja sobre qui podia ser el pare d'aquell nen'. ¿O és que tothom ho sabia i a ell li havia passat desapercebuda alguna cosa al respecte?

Va fixar-se en el Cor Petit, observant-los en la llunyania de la teulada... si no fos biològicament impossible, i en Gohan no sabés que els namekians no tenien sexe, gairebé hagués pensat que era seu.

'Que burro que ets, Gohan!', va dir-se a si mateix, amb un somrís culpable i la imatge surrealista d'un nadó verd al cap, mentre tornava a enyorar el seu pare. Era trist pensar que no el tornarien a veure mentre visquessin...

.

.

– Ja veuràs, Nasu. Tinc un munt de roba pre - mama que et pot servir! – va tibar-la la Bulma endins de casa després de la sorpresa inicial. 'Com la saiyajin mateix s'havia imaginat, el seu germà havia desaparegut, sense dir-los res, en el mateix moment que ho havia fet la nau d'en Trunks... necessitaria encara una mica més de temps per acceptar que _aquella_ era aleshores casa seva'.

– No fa falta... tampoc sé que faré a partir d'ara...

– No estaràs insinuant que no et quedes a viure aquí, no? – va respondre-li ràpidament la Bulma ja remenant entre els calaixos de la seva habitació – Seré tieta! Bé, tècnicament no... però podríem dir-ho així... – va continuar parlant sola. – I necessites roba igualment... o penses anar vestida així? Com en Cor Petit?

– Doncs... – va intentar dir-li – La veritat és que m'hi sento força còmode, eh?

– Au va... – va sospirar en mirar-la un instant – Els saiyajins sou tots iguals... tots iguals... Mira i aquí tinc robeta de bebè... a en Trunks ja fa mesos que li ha quedat petita...

– Bulma... – va posar-se seriosa de sobte, fent que la científica es girés i la mirés de dalt a baix. – No necessites compensar-m'ho... No és culpa teva...

La dona de cabells blaus, que casualitats de la vida tenia la mateixa edat que la princesa, va baixar els braços rendida. 'La veritat era que sí... s'havia sentit força culpable del fet que aquell nen... i en Gohan... fossin ara orfes de pare'.

– Jo li vaig dir que ell atreia tots aquells monstres... – va confessar – Encara no sé per què no vaig poder callar...

Va observar la mare del seu nebot amb un somriure resignat. 'No valia la pena, fer-s'hi mala sang'.

– Ja el coneixes... No és dels que demana permís per prendre una decisió... – va reflexionar, havent de reconèixer-se que se li feia un nus a l'estómac en dir-ho: – Mai no ho va dir a ningú que estigués preocupat perquè atreia els dolents... Al final ha resultat que era més important allò que pensava que allò que deia...

– En Goku... – va sospirar la Bulma. – No sap el que es perd... – I va mirar al ventre de la saiyajin amb recança. 'Que injust i egoista era que aquell nen nasqués sense pare...'. Que injust que era que en Gohan creixés sense una figura paterna sòlida... – Sempre a la seva... – va protestar, plegant alguna de la roba que havia tret dels calaixos fins llavors. – En Son Goku sempre ha anat a la seva...

Encara tenia molt present l'última conversa que havia mantingut amb el seu amic. 'A aquelles alçades, gairebé un germà petit...'.

– _Espero que la Nasu et rebenti el nas... o alguna part del teu cos – havia mig bromejat, mig parlat seriosament, tot portant-li el menjar a la sala d'estar – Suposo que és poc probable que ni ella pugui... Però si la deixes, t'ho mereixes, Goku._

– _L'estimo..._

_La Bulma recordava aleshores haver-se girat cap al noi, encara dubtant de si realment havia escoltat bé aquella confessió._

– _És la cosa més meravellosa que has dit des de què et conec, burro! – va colpejar-li fort l'espatlla, encara que ell no hagués de notar-ho – Que la Xixi no ho entengui, no vol dir que no pugui entendre-ho en Son Gohan. – va assenyalar-lo amb un dit – Tens un fill més intel·ligent i espavilat del què et penses!_

'Un fill que acabaria creixent sense pare'. ¿Es podia actuar pitjor o estar més equivocat?. Va lamentar no estar ni tan sols segura, però, que aquell fos del tot un error... 'Vas ser tu qui li va dir que tots aquests monstres apareixien per ell, d'una manera o una altra', va repetir-se abans de veure com la Nasu senzillament donava un gir sobre si mateixa per sortir al balcó i repenjar-se a la barana.

No sabia què hi estava observant. Fins que va adonar-se que en Cor Petit era ara a la part frontal de jardí, amb en Son Gohan i en Krilín.

– Aprofita-ho...

– Com? – va preguntar-li sense saber què volia dir.

– T'aprecia. No és que no l'hagi vist sempre com... bé... tan seriós i distant fa el seu respecte... i el seu pare, o el que fos, era pitjor que un dimoni... – va intentar explicar-se la científica – Però mira en Vegeta, què he de dir jo...

Va negar amb el cap, quasi estranyada del què entenia que volia dir la Bulma. – És un bon tipus. Res més...

– Ja... De totes maneres, vés amb ells va... jo et preparo la que sempre ha estat la teva habitació en aquesta casa – va acordar l'hereva dels Briefs, veient-la literalment 'sortir volant pel balcó' d'aquella cambra.

La filla dels Brief va quedar-s'ho pensant només un moment. 'Qui sap, aquell _bon tipus_, podia ser l'home imaginari sense testosterona amb què, sense pensar-ho, la científica havia bromejat una vegada...'

– _L'home perfecte, de fet, no hauria de tenir testosterona... Potser així ens tractarien per fi com una igual... I no actuarien com si fossin estúpids... – Havia fet broma la Bulma una vegada just després del naixement d'en Trunks, encara a l'habitació de l'hospital – Tu encara... que pots donar-los un parell de cops ben donats. _

'Però si no tingués testosterona no seria un home...', li havia respost en aquella època la Nasu. '¿I què?', es preguntava ara la mare del petit Trunks... Potser fins i tot així hi sortien guanyant... 'Almenys si és que havies de triar entre això i un saiyan... En Vegeta mateix ja havia marxat vés a saber on aquell matí; després d'arribar i observar a continuació com marxava en Trunks. Per variar, la presència del príncep en aquella casa havia estat qüestió d'instants...'.

Donaria qualsevol cosa per entendre'l.

.

– Encara aquí? – va preguntar la Nasu en veure'l mirar endavant, un cop que ja s'havia acomiadat d'en Gohan i que aquest havia marxat en direcció al Mont Paos.

En Cor Petit, al costat d'en Krilín, no va mirar-la, no expressament, però immediatament va tornar-li el somrís irònic: – És un gran nano.

– Ho sé.

Estaven tots tres plantats _allà_ al jardí, malgrat que la resta feia estona que havia tornat a casa; i no obstant en Krilín, com de fet havia notat ja a la batalla, no se sentia del tot còmode entre ambdós. 'Era com si aquells dos s'entenguessin sense ja ni tan sols necessitat de mirar-se'. Era estrany, però la complicitat de la saiyajin amb el namekià era una realitat plàstica, que gairebé podia tocar-se amb els dits en moments així. 'I ara que _ell _li havia guardat durant hores el seu major secret, el millor amic d'en Son Goku suposava que aquell companyerisme havia fins i tot guanyat en raó de ser'.

De totes maneres a la Nasu d'aleshores no li feia res que en Krilín sentís el que havia de dir. 'No era cap secret'.

– Espero que no deixis d'estar en forma, Cor Petit... – va afegir com si res. 'Reprenent una conversa que, amb el guerrer de Nàmek, ja havien tingut (en realitat) molt abans': – Quan arribi el moment, hem d'entrenar força.

Va abaixar el cap pensativa.

I ells van observar-la caminar endavant, i posar-se de perfil. 'Era d'aquella manera com més visible es feia el seu estat'. Aquesta vegada ni _aquest_ ni en Krilín havien entès, però, ben bé què volia dir. 'No del tot'.

– Et vaig dir que li diria... – va fer un gest emmurriat amb el llavi, a continuació – ...que la seva mare estúpida i imprudent s'ho hagués jugat tot sinó fos per tu... .– La Nasu va canviar, tanmateix, el to divertit per un de seriós just després; volia que en Cor Petit sabés que li ho demanava de debò. Va guardar, això sí, un moment de silenci abans de continuar parlant. 'Ella sempre havia hagut d'entrenar sola, sortint-se'n amb feines, almenys mentre havia estat amb en Pineau i en Mefus, després de l'explosió de Vegetasei i fins que s'havia instal·lat definitivament a la Terra'. Per aquest motiu, ho tenia clar, tot i que feia tan sols unes hores que hi reflexionava. Volia que el seu fill pogués progressar _bé_ amb l'exemple d'algú... des del principi: – El cas és que... ara veient-te parlar amb en Gohan... bé, potser, ja ho tenia al cap abans... – va admetre, deixant lliscar el seu propi dit índex amb suavitat materna per sobre les robes que li cobrien la panxa – ...he pensat que, a banda de dir-li-ho i agrair-t'ho, m'agradaria que m'ajudessis a entrenar-lo... quan sigui el moment...

'Suposava que aquella idea s'havia creuat a la seva ment; perquè veia amb claredat, després d'hores d'incertesa i dolor, que el seu... seria com en Trunks del futur... un nen que creixeria sense la imatge del seu pare'. Malgrat tot, però, va saber que l'havia deixat fora de joc quan l'únic que va escoltar va ser en Krilín entrar a la conversa:

– Ei, però no creus que és massa aviat per... vull dir... falten mesos perquè neixi!

Allò gairebé li havia fet recuperar el somrís.

– Estem parlant d'un saiyajin, Krilín... No vull que sigui una màquina de combatre, però sí que estigui més preparat que la seva mare... – va deixar escapar l'aire, adonant-se que ara sí, en Cor Petit la mirava com si l'entengués, encara lleugerament sobtat per la proposta: – De petita, després dels primers anys a Vegetasei, estava plena de ganes d'entrenar... de millorar... però no tenia ningú que me'n continués ensenyant... i no n'hi havia prou amb donar cops a les roques, et ben juro que no... Després, de més gran, vaig prendre la determinació d'espavilar-me... perquè jo mateixa veia que s'apropava el moment de trobar-me amb el Vegeta... Però em continuava faltant tècnica... Sé que, fins i tot ara, tinc un llarg camí per fer...

Va deixar que el namekià la mirés un moment més de forma pensativa.

'S'equivocava si creia que ell tenia alguna cosa a veure amb aquell magnífic potencial d'en Gohan... aquella força sempre havia estat dins el noi... només que tot just l'havia tret en moments de ràbia puntuals', va concloure per si mateix, en Cor Petit en observar-la. Sense saber que ella els sorprendria una vegada més.

O potser, sí, _tement-s'ho_. Al cap i a la fi ja la coneixia prou bé.

– No sóc en Vegeta – va deixar-los anar amb la tranquil·litat d'aquell que diu una evidència – No busco que el meu fill superi ningú... Només que pugui conèixer les seves possibilitats. Que algú amb més tècnica que jo, li ho ensenyi...

'No era estúpida i coneixia aquella teoria que havien formulat una vegada en Nappa i en Vegeta, encara que fos perquè es feia evident; sobretot quan veies créixer en Gohan primer... i després apareixia en Trunks'. Els fills de saiyans que tenien sang humana també gaudien d'un major potencial. Tot seria una mica més difícil pel seu fill, com ho havia estat per ella... o fins i tot com ho havia estat, en comparació amb en Gohan, per en Son Goku i en Vegeta.

– Si no les té... aquestes qualitats, vull dir... – va finalitzar – Si no té gens de potencial... No faré res més que continuar estimant-lo, tranquils. De totes maneres, serà el meu fill... – va aclarir sense que fes falta.

'Pels dos allò era una evidència, i no obstant per ella, que tant havia corregut a parlar d'un possible mestre pel seu fill no - nascut, era una cosa que necessitava dir en veu alta'. Ella no era l'home que havia rebutjat en Tarble. 'Ella no era el seu pare'. Per molt que pensés ja en l'entrenament del seu fill.

– Com vols que no les tingui... – va precipitar-se a parlar en Krilín – És fill d'en Goku!

– El meu germà petit no les tenia... – va deixar anar, penedint-se'n un moment després; estava segura que fins llavors (i menys de banda del príncep) cap d'ells havia sentit a parlar tan clarament de l'existència d'un germà petit. No d'aquella forma i sense embuts: – I us agrairia que no ho mencionéssiu davant d'en Vegeta – va apartar-se'n, decidida a entrar a casa després de rebre l'assentiment d'en Cor Petit. 'Assentiment que encara esperava'.

Recordava, de fet, que en Freezer havia mencionat en Tarble a Nàmek... quan buscava humiliar-los... a ella i a en Vegeta... Quan buscava atacar la memòria de la seva mare, la reina...

– _Au va, petita princesa – Havia fet el maleït tirà amb to empallegós – El tarat aquell... l'inútil que va donar a llum, era una completa vergonya pel rei de Vegeta. Ella ho sabia i va actuar en conseqüència... S'hagués convertit en la riota de palau. Pobre reina dels guerrers... _

_Fins i tot en aquell instant, havia estat en Cor Petit qui l'havia subjectat del braç... intentant evitar que cometés una autèntica absurditat. _

Aquell record li era, a aquelles alçades, absolutament llunyà. 'Però l'ajudava a pensar en com havien canviat tots... en com havia canviat ella mateixa. Mai l'havia horroritzat tant pensar en el destí de la seva mare... ni en com el seu pare havia desterrat en Tarble, aleshores només un nadó sense força de combat'.

– No pateixis – va dir de sobte en Cor Petit, sabent que en aquell instant sobraven les preguntes i interrogacions – En farem un guerrer dels bons...

Les gràcies van ballar als seus llavis, però finalment va comprendre que tampoc feien falta. 'S'havien entès perfectament'.

I no era la primera vegada. Gairebé agraïa l'amistat discreta... i assenyada... d'en Cor Petit. 'Tot i que en moments de tristesa, tan bé anés la desinhibició constant de molts dels altres membres d'aquella colla; especialment en casos que, hores d'ara, tan propers li eren, com la Bulma o en Krilín'.

La Nasu, potser sí, havia sentit que la mort d'en Goku la partia inevitablement en dos. Però no estava disposada a renunciar a aquella part que sabia que el seu nen duria dins: 'No deixaria que el no entrenar correctament, pogués frustrar-lo'. Intentant, a la vegada, que la seva pròpia naturalesa saiyajin no l'encegués mai.

'Encara quedaven molts mesos, però en aquell instant, almenys se sentia consolada en pensar en els detalls d'aquell futur que s'albirava...'. ¿Seria una bona mare?

.

.

– Cor Petit! – va rebre'l en Dende quan, aquell mateix migdia, va arribar de nou al Palau de Déu. 'Se'l veia pensatiu... però estava disposat a recuperar un ritme constant d'entrenament, quan més aviat possible'.

I no només perquè ella li ho hagués demanat així. Ja havia pensat que ho faria abans. Ell era un guerrer i descuidar els entrenaments era una cosa que no havia volgut fer, ni en temps de pau. 'El cert era, però, que se li feia estrany imaginar-se sent el mestre d'un altre fill d'en Son Goku'.

Allò li feia recordar l'any que havia tutoritzat en Son Gohan. 'El que llavors era un nen ploraner que havia hagut de deixar que s'espavilés al desert'.

Els sentiments de protecció cap al nen havien aparegut més tard. 'O això ho havia pensat sempre'. És clar que, de fet, l'havia ajudat una mica més del compte... fins i tot al principi.

– _Ei, oi que tu havies lluitat amb el meu pare? – Li havia preguntat aquell Gohan menut que durant mig any s'havia espavilat sol... o gairebé. _

– _I hi continuaré lluitant... – N'estava convençut – Quan hagi guanyat els guerrers de l'espai, em dedicaré al teu pare..._

– _Però el pare em va dir... – va continuar, malgrat tot, parlant el nano; estava tot malferit dels darrers entrenaments, però aparentava tenir-hi confiança. 'El namekià no s'explicava com'. – Es veu que en Cor Petit Junior no és tan dolent com en Cor Petit... – va citar textualment les paraules del seu progenitor._ –_ I jo també ho penso... – va afegir – Encara que la mare i l'avi et tenien por..._

Havia estat per coses com aquelles que s'havia sacrificat per ell en el combat contra els guerrers de l'espai. 'Per coses així ell havia canviat tant'.

Eren les mateixes coses que l'havien fet apreciar la Nasu anys després. 'Només que s'hi havia barrejat el maleït caràcter d'ella i aquelles veus que es revoltaven a dins seu'. La tossuda princesa saiyajin no passava desapercebuda per cap dels seus jo interiors.

¿Qui ho anava dir que el destí d'ell, de la reencarnació del mal, a qui havien demanat que vencés en Son Goku i causés el terror a la Terra, seria el d'ensenyar tot el que sabia als fills de l'heroi que una vegada l'havia vençut? Primer a en Gohan... i ara... 'Encara podia desdir-se'n'. Ni tan sols sabia perquè havia corregut a dir-li que sí. Al cap i a la fi, no era problema seu. I no li agradaven els nens.

Va notar, llavors, en Popo al seu costat. El mirava i somreia. Sabia que estava a punt de repetir una cosa com aquella. 'L'home savi es cega quan el seu destí truca a la porta', li havia dit un parell de cops, quan més atabalat havia estat per les decisions arrauxades de la Nasu. 'I la seva condemnada tossuderia...'.

– Estic convençut que saps què has de fer, Cor Petit – va dir finalment, fent que el namekià adult bufés. El vell servent de palau sabia que Kamisama ho hauria volgut... que ajudés al guerrer a treure'n l'entrellat. 'A en Cor Petit, no obstant, només semblava molestar-lo'. Hauria d'estar ja acostumat a aquelles emocions humanes, però una part molt petita d'ell encara es resistia a acceptar-les.

– I què he de fer? De mainadera a en Son Goku? – va argüir amb tot el verí que va poder recuperar del seu jo anterior.

– No – va assegurar-li en Popo – Només actuar de cor.

– _L'aprecio, però això no m'obliga a res – va pensar molest, disposat a allunyar-se'n per dedicar-se de nou a entrenar. Observant com, per fi, l'ajudant de Déu se n'apartava._

– _L'aprecies i és suficient. ¿Qui ho hauria dit que aquell nano i algú com ella aconseguirien que reconeguessis una cosa així? – va sentir que li responia ja no en Popo, sinó una veu pròpia dins del seu cap. 'I s'assemblava massa al to de veu envellit de l'antic Totpoderós'. _

De totes maneres, i encara que la Nasu ho desconegués, hi havia també una altra petició per complir: 'En Son Goku li havia pregat que en tingués cura, d'ella i en Son Gohan... I ho havia fet quan ni tan sols sabia que tindria un altre fill...'.

Va sospirar resignat. Per molt que (interiorment) protestés ara, s'hi havia sentit ja aleshores compromès.

.

– A partir d'ara m'entrenaré de valent! – va exclamar davant la mirada del Déu Kaito, que gairebé va somriure amb ironia.

– No és el que has fet sempre?

– Sí. Però sense mi a la Terra ja no tindran de què preocupar-se. No hi haurà cap monstre que vagi allà a buscar-me.

– Ets un paio ben especial, noi – va sospirar – Ben especial...

L'heroi no va rebatre'l.

'Sí, entrenar era el que sempre havia fet. Però ho faria ara a l'altre món, lluny d'aquella Terra on tants monstres havia atret'. Dubtava que pogués oblidar-la, i sabia que no podia no pensar-hi: els seus ulls, la seva veu... La primera vegada que l'havia vist... a la Terra. Tot li venia aleshores amb força al cap, i no obstant s'obstinava en pensar que tot anava bé. 'Els seus amics, a partir d'ara, viurien en pau; en Gohan tindria cura de la Xixi... i en Cor Petit compliria amb aquella seva darrera petició...'. Els havia deixat en bones mans.

– Au, va. Afanyem-nos – va insistir quan va veure que en Kaito no caminava – Tinc moltes ganes de trobar-me el mestre de l'Altre Món, tinc moltes ganes de desafiar-lo a un combat. Deu ser un paio molt fort!

– No li diguis mai més paio – va regirar-se sobre si en Kaito – Li has de tenir respecte, ell està per sobre de nosaltres; els quatre kaiohs a qui se'ns va atorgar el do de vigilar els quatre punts cardinals de l'univers. És el mestre Dai Kaioh Sama, no un simple paio, gamarús!

– Bé, doncs – va acceptar una mica espantat del rigor amb què es prenia tot allò en Kaito – Anem-hi!

En Kaito, abans de prendre aquell camí, però, havia de tornar-li a preguntar. 'Encara que es fes pesat'.

– Saps... – va acceptar – Ets un home extraordinari, Son Goku. Però no estàs sent just amb tu mateix... – va alçar la veu abans que el guerrer li portés la contrària, amb cara d'estar content: – Sí, sí... Aquí t'entrenaràs... de valent... i conservaràs el cos i tot això... Però a mi no em prenguis el pèl, vols? No estàs tranquil...

L'heroi va girar-se per observar-lo. 'No, potser, excepte els cops que s'havia esforçat en fer broma i l'emoció que posava davant dels nous reptes que s'hi trobaria, havia estat una mica massa pensatiu...'. Però, ¿què havia de dir-li?. ¿Que havia pres aquella decisió sabent que hi havia una part d'ell que _allà_ mai més recuperaria? Era pel bé del món. I de totes maneres en aquell lloc, que n'hi deien l'Altre Món, sí podria conservar una de les seves més innates passions, la lluita.

Quedar-s'hi, fins i tot era egoista de part seva.

Entrenaria per arribar, una vegada i altra, als seus límits. I amb el temps tot el demés acabaria diluït pel pas dels anys... evaporat en records. 'O almenys hi confiava'.

– No es tracta del que jo vulgui – va dir, de cop i volta, tan seriós que va sorprendre al mateix Kaito – Ja no em necessiten...

.

.

Havia passat un mes.

Un mes de pau i avorrida tranquil·litat.

– La mare n'està encantada – va fer la Bulma al jardí de casa seva, donant la maneta al petit Trunks amb l'esperança que tard o d'hora caminés – És com tenir un d'aquells homes a casa... a l'hora de preparar tones de menjar... i a més pot comprar-li revistes de nadons i parlar-li d'absurdes robetes minúscules...

– Bulma, dona. No exageris... – va retreure-li el seu pare, però immediatament va veure el gest d'evidència de la seva filla. 'Bé, probablement no exagerava'. – Potser sí que la teva mare l'atabala una mica... Però creus que n'hi ha per tant? Hauria de dir-li que parés?

– Doncs... tenint en compte que falten encara quatre mesos ben bons perquè neixi aquest nen... sí! Si us plau! – va exclamar sense matisos – Fins i tot a mi em desespera, la Nasu ja no sap com posar-s'hi... – va parar-s'ho, això sí, a pensar un instant – No hi ajuda gens que s'estigui aquí tancada, és clar... He d'insistir perquè m'acompanyi a comprar coses per en Trunks un dia d'aquests... Ja li ho he dit, però... Suposo que seria més fàcil amb un dels nois... És una saiyajin! No li interessa gens passejar, prendre el sol o comprar. L'altre dia vaig atrapar-la intentant entrenar-se al jardí! I no és la primera vegada que la hi veig... No sembla que faci gran cosa, però jo ni tan sols sé si és perillós o no... per mi qualsevol tipus d'exercici, als cinc mesos d'embaràs, era tot un món...

– O sigui que el que vols dir és que tanta pau acabarà matant-la, o fent que matí a la teva mare... Per sort ni en Vegeta ni ella són així ja... no arribaria a aquests extrems, pobre noia... – va fer un incís el Doctor Brief, mentre observava el seu nét caure de genolls a la gespa – Però Bulma, ajuda'l! No pots deixar-lo anar així!

– Ell també és mig saiyajin, pare! Ho he de fer així... segur...

– Li faràs fer mal... criatura... – va compadir-se del bebè agafant-li ara ell les manetes. – Ja caminarà, tampoc hi ha pressa... I potser sí que se la veu massa callada a aquella noia, la germana d'en Vegeta... Creus que està trista?

– No ho crec... – va respondre aquesta vegada segura – Ho sé. Però no és per això que t'ho deia. Ella no està així perquè estigui trista, és de les que dissimula i s'autoenganya constantment, com el seu germà... – va afegir canviant d'exemple a l'instant, no volia ni pensar-hi en aquell saiyajin, portava un mes sense passar per allà i preferia no donar massa voltes a sobre si encara seguia al planeta –... però la falta d'activitat fa que no tingui amb què enganyar-se.

– On és ara? – va preguntar el Doctor Brief, observant com la seva dona sortia a l'exterior de casa amb una de les safates de pastissos – Què n'has fet de la Nasu, dona?

– Ah, és encantadora, la germana de l'atractiu Vegeta... Encantadora! – va dir la seva mare, com sempre aparentant viure en un món completament paral·lel, però a punt de sorprendre'ls amb la seva perspicàcia. – L'he deixat dins, tenia molt interès en la fotografia d'en Goku que hi ha a l'altar que vas fer aquell dia... quan vàreu fer-li aquell petit homenatge... És una pena que els altres nois no hagin vingut més...

– Oh – va acceptar la Bulma resignada. 'Només humanitzant-se en moments així, podria passar pàgina algun dia', creia la científica. Era una noia forta només que, ara ho veien, no havia estat bona idea que s'estigués allà... sense fer que de, tant en tant, hi aparegués també en Krilín... o el mateix Cor Petit. 'Ella l'apreciava i se'n preocupava, però estava molt lluny de poder aportar-li aquell _plus_ d'activitat que ells sabrien donar-li'.

Al cap i a la fi eren guerrers com ella. 'Es preguntava si hagués estat d'ajuda o no, que en Vegeta es dignés a aparèixer'. Ella, la Bulma, tampoc estava de bon humor... però havia après ràpid a fer el mateix que el saiyajin... Si es repetia que no passava res, no passava res... o no ho semblava...

.

'No tenia els músculs tan marcats i la seva mirada era molt més innocent'. Aquella fotografia era de l'època en què els guerrers de l'espai i la veritat amb majúscules encara no havia arribat a la vida d'en Son Goku. La Nasu, que havia acabat cedint a la insistència de la Bulma, i s'havia posat un dels seus vestits estiuencs – blanc amb fines ratlles negres– , de quan la científica estava embarassada; va tornar la fotografia a lloc, dins d'aquella mena d'altar, amb què – per tradició – els seus amics l'havien volgut recordar. En tot aquell temps no havia plorat, tot i que l'avorriment de no saber què fer havia acabat per convertir _el record_ en un llast força més pesat.

Estava embarassada de cinc mesos i el seu ventre ja era ben visible als demés, però (malgrat tot) encara se sentia amb força per a realitzar algun que altre exercici matinal al jardí.

'Sabia que la Bulma se n'espantava... però allò no tenia res a veure amb les bogeries insensates que sí havia comès al respecte en el seu passat més recent'. Era només qüestió de subsistència... no sabia viure de braços plegats... i el màxim que podia fer allà era donar voltes a l'edifici o perdre's entre la vegetació que, en un pati anterior, amagava tot tipus d'animals. 'Estava esperant... esperant un fill... i ja no veia el moment de tenir-lo en braços...'.

No podia continuar sentint-se pesada i inútil.

Havia pensat, diversos cops també, en el Cor Petit... i que deuria entrenar sense descans al Palau de Déu... però sabia que, ara per ara, la seva presència en aquell indret només serviria per distreure'l i fer-li perdre el temps.

Va acaronar-se el ventre, ja certament destacable, convençuda que no tot era tan terrible... Darrerament havia començat a parlar sovint al seu nen... o nena. 'Li deia que tot aniria bé, que vivien en pau, i que ell o ella trobaria el seu lloc en aquell planeta que aleshores era el seu'.

No se n'havia adonat fins llavors...

Era, per _aquell motiu_, que malgrat la duresa amb què havia actuat al principi, les darreres setmanes el record d'en Son Goku era més viu i més pesat que abans...

'No era només perquè, passat el temps, la seva absència... era més real per a tots... i els records més nítids... més selectes: ara ja no li venien al cap tot de fragments del terrible combat contra en Cèl·lula... ara se li repetien els trossos en què havien intercanviat mirades o opinions... _el moment _que ell l'havia agafat, sense saber que subjectava el seu ventre prenyat, o l'instant en què se n'havia acomiadat... demanant-li perdó'.

Era també... perquè quan més li parlava al nen del seu pare, més lligada s'hi sentia ella... i més incòmodament humana s'imaginava.

I va ser llavors, davant d'aquell petit altar, amb la fotografia d'en Goku que semblava mirar-la rialler i despreocupat, que va prendre una decisió.

– Sé que t'agradaria petit... – va tornar-se a tocar la panxa – Segur que me n'he deixat coses... T'he explicat que és un heroi, un guerrer, l'home que va venjar tot el seu poble... que va donar un sentit al gest que havia fet el seu pare tants anys abans... I també t'he dit que aquí tothom se l'estima... Fins i tot l'oncle, que tan enfrontat hi està, sembla tocat per la seva mort... – va callar un segon – L'oncle... ¿Quina cara ens hi posarà, eh? No li tinguis en compte... i sobretot no t'hi assemblis gaire – va relatar tota sola, ara sí a punt del plor; malgrat l'intent de relativitzar-ho, a base de fer broma amb _allò_ últim. 'Les seves hormones esvalotades i sensibles, per fi, aparentaven guanyar-li la partida'. Però no era cert... només les hi ho deixaria fer... abans de tancar d'un mal cop, o intentar-ho, aquell episodi de la seva vida.

– Te n'he dit moltes coses... tot i que m'he parat poc en els detalls...– va continuar parlant en veu alta – ... del teu pare... I m'hauràs de perdonar, petit... perquè no puc fer-ho més. Ell no és només el teu pare, saps?. I en aquest planeta hi ha normes... absurdes potser sí... – va somriure en notar clarament que el seu fill es movia – Però són normes que ell respectava. I no puc ni vull canviar-ho... Ens en sortirem sols, eh? Ja veuràs com t'agradarà el teu mestre... és un namekià rondinaire... No deixarem que el record del pare ens impedeixi mirar endavant... – va concloure convençuda.

'Per mal que li fes aleshores, era el millor'. Mentre continués pensant en el Son Goku com el pare del seu fill, no podria avançar i mirar a l'endemà.

A partir de llavors el seu fill tindria un pare i una mare, ella. 'Podia imaginar que al seu planeta, on tot sovint s'arriscaven a morir en batalla, una cosa així havia de ser fins i tot habitual'.

– Ens en sortirem sense el seu record.

Va haver-se aleshores de posar una mà a la panxa amb un pèl de sobresalt. – Com ho aguantava la Bulma això? – va imaginar-se que en una humana aquella petita cossa havia fins i tot de fer mal – Pegues fort, eh?!

I va deixar escapar amb allò el primer somrís nítid de feia setmanes... – Així que a partir d'ara penses fer-te notar, oi? – va dir-li distretament – Molt bé... fes-ho... fes-ho fort, petit.

Potser no era només la mort d'en Son Goku, l'únic que se li feia difícil d'assumir. Havia d'habituar-se com fos a aquella nova vida... 'Al cap i a la fi, fins llavors, sempre que havia estat a la Terra havia sigut entrenant... d'una manera o altra... esperant primer el moment d'embarcar-se en un viatge a l'univers... o fent temps per a què, després, arribessin els androides i el perill que aquests comportaven...'. Era la primera vegada que s'adonava que, inevitablement, es passaria els propers mesos fent estricta vida de terrícola...

No li quedava més remei.

.

– Ja camina, en Trunks ja camina! – Havia cridat, per la seva banda, la Bulma en aquell moment al jardí. El nen havia fet uns passos agafat a les seves mans, fins que en deixar-lo anar no només havia trigat uns segons en caure, sinó que s'havia aixecat tot sol. La científica continuava convençuda, malgrat les queixes dels seus progenitors, que no es podia fer gaire mal. 'Es faria fort com el seu pare... i com aquell altre seu jo del futur'.

Tan sols esperava que en Vegeta tornés algun dia per veure-ho.

.

.

Lluny de l'empresa del Doctor Brief, la Xixi s'acostumava a l'absència d'en Son Goku de l'única manera que sabia: dedicant-se a tenir cura d'aquella casa i del seu fill.

Com havia fet tots aquells anys...

El seu pare s'havia quedat els darrers dies amb ells, per tal d'acompanyar-la en el dol, després d'un mes difícil de plors d'amagat al dormitori; i ella havia insistit ja a en Gohan que tornés a estudiar. 'De dia, exceptuant com de trista se sentia, res semblava de fet haver canviat'. I, moltes vegades, gairebé podia imaginar que el seu obtús marit estava entrenant en algun lloc... i que tornaria... tard o d'hora...

De nit, en canvi, li era més fàcil deixar de fingir... I, un cop que en Son Gohan semblava dormir, se solia torturar ella mateixa: amb els records d'aquella última vegada junts... i amb la idea que, després d'en Cèl·lula, ella podria haver-lo enamorat... a la fi.

Li havia assegurat que ho aconseguiria.

Feia 30 nits exactes que plorava per ell, i començava a pensar que aviat se li esgotarien les llàgrimes. Potser per això, les darreres setmanes, havia acabat per construir-se aquella cuirassa falsa de normalitat que aconseguia fer-li creure que ell tornaria... algun dia...

Sabia que no era així, malgrat tot. Però ho havia estat tantes vegades que gairebé costava d'imaginar que allò no hagués de passar. '¿Quants cops en Goku havia marxat per entrenar o lluitar i havia tornat al cap de setmanes?'. De fet l'última vegada que havia mort, quan s'havia enfrontat a en Raditz, havia estat fora un any... i ni tan sols havia xafat aquella llar, abans d'emprendre el viatge a Nàmek i quedar-se un any més a l'espai... Li costaria fer-se a la idea de la seva absència perquè la seva relació s'havia basat bàsicament en això: en esperar-lo una vegada darrera l'altra.

– On s'ha ficat? – va queixar-se, aquell cop, en veure que en Gohan no era a la seva habitació – Deu haver sortit a passejar amb l'avi – va suposar finalment resignada. 'El nano només pensava en jugar i sortir a fer tombs amb en Gyumao i no estava prou pels estudis... encara que tampoc podia jutjar-lo massa per allò... feia tan sols un mes que havia perdut el pare i encara insistia a portar l'avi a tots els racons que, de ben petit, havien estat llocs compartits amb en Son Goku... sobretot quan es tractava d'anar a pescar...'. Però el futur del seu fill era important... i els seus estudis havien hagut de ser sempre una prioritat. 'No podia continuar perdent cursos sense sentit...'.

Cansada com estava de trastejar per casa, va asseure's sobre el llit d'en Gohan i va arribar a creure que tornaria a posar-se a plorar. No obstant això, va menjar-se el tros de pastís que havia preparat pel seu fill amb una gana que no solia ser normal en ella.

– Hauràs de fer-ne més sovint... – va dir-se a si mateixa, distreta en menjar-se la darrera maduixa del plat. 'No era per manca de modèstia, i no solia pensar-ho perquè insistia en ser una mestressa de casa exigent, però li havia quedat boníssim'.

Llàstima que en Son Goku no estigués allà per provar més els seus plats... s'havia quedat vídua massa jove, però no tenia intenció de sortir d'aquella a casa a la recerca de res que no fos una bona escola pel seu fill.

– A diferència de tu... – va fer mirant per la finestra oberta de l'habitació – Jo sempre et seré fidel, Goku.

.

– Si sospires una sola vegada més, et tiro al mar, Krilín! – va cridar l'Ulong enfadat mentre intentava mirar la tele en aquella illa de bojos que era la del Follet Tortuga. – Es pot saber en què penses?

– En res, en res – va posar-se vermell de sobte, sabent-se'n descobert – Només recordava...

– Una noia? – va interrompre'l l'ancià que acabava de deixar la sorra de la platja per asseure's a mirar un d'aquells programes que tan entretinguts trobava.

– Calla, Follet Tortuga! És una llarga història... – va acceptar, agraint que a en Iamxa, que havia passat ja un parell de cops per allà el darrer mes, no se li hagués escapat aquell petit detall... Només li faltava que aquells dos es riguessin d'ell per haver-se enamorat de l'A-18.

– I no és aquella noia tan bufona, la Maron? – va fer amb interès el seu mestre.

– No! Allò està molt més que oblidat... I l'únic que tenia de bo aquella pesada era el nom... Sempre m'ha semblat un bon nom per una noia bonica... Maron... Ella era una aprofitada i una immadura... – va rebufar molest – A més – va acceptar després – Només estic mig inquiet per aquest assumpte... Això de la mort d'en Goku... – va començar sense saber ben bé com dir-ho – ... No em faig a la idea que aquesta vegada no el veurem mai més... No, estant vius. – Sabia que tots els que l'havien conegut se sentien ara igual, i començava a pensar en què hauria d'haver visitat ja en Son Gohan... o la Nasu... un després de l'altre, millor. 'El panorama que havia deixat a la Terra, l'heroi que tantes vegades havia salvat el planeta, no era gens tranquil·litzador'. Encara no sabia com s'ho faria per dissimular si en Gohan feia preguntes... o com miraria la Nasu o el seu fill, quan nasqués... i afrontaria la culpabilitat de saber que no havia estat prou ràpid a dir-ho a en Son Goku... ell tenia dret a escollir, tornar o no, sabent tota la veritat...

L'orgull d'ella no hauria d'haver-li impedit, dir-li-ho. 'Ell era el seu amic'. Un mal amic...

En Krilín havia de reconèixer que el sentiment de culpa tenia bastant a veure amb el fet que, a aquelles alçades, encara no hagués fet cap d'aquelles dues visites pendents.

.

.

Aliè a com, els seus éssers estimats, afrontaven sense ell els nous temps de pau; en Son Goku havia aconseguit conèixer aquell Déu de rang superior a en Kaito, i participava aleshores en un espectacular Torneig d'Arts Marcials, que se celebrava a l'Altre Món. _Allà_ havia combatut, de fet, ja contra guerrers que portaven segles entrenant amb un dels quatre kaiohs i que, és clar, també conservaven el cos.

En l'últim dels combats, havia de vèncer un tipus anomenat Paikuhan, el millor dels lluitadors de la galàxia de l'Oest.

El repte dels combats, la força que havia hagut d'utilitzar per concentrar-se en aquell en particular, i la determinació d'aconseguir com a premi una classe del Gran Mestre el feien sentir viu, malgrat saber que era mort; i havien aconseguit (finalment) que se s'asserenés del tot... i aconseguís treure's del cap, ni que fos un temps, tot allò a què havia renunciat en no tornar a la Terra.

Fins i tot si, com al final havia passat; malgrat vèncer a en Paikuhan en l'últim moment, els dos havien quedat desqualificats per tocar el sostre de l'estadi amb els peus sense voler... en Son Goku reconeixia que aquell havia estat un bon inici a l'Altre Món. Un grandiós principi.

L'heroi estava convençut que, amb el temps, redescobriria en la mort nous límits com a guerrer... Encara que no acabés rebent aquella classe; que d'altra banda el mateix Déu havia vist que seria inútil... donat que, després d'anys desentrenat, no sabria pas què ensenyar a un guerrer jove i preparat com ell. 'Immensament poderós d'entrada'.

Al costat d'en Kaito, tal i com havia anat tot, li quedava per viure tota una eternitat... i en Son Goku es resistia encara a pensar que a la Terra, sense ell, alguna cosa pogués acabar anant malament.

.

¿Quin repte li quedava a la vida sinó era el d'esclafar el pallasso d'en Kakarot?, va pensar en Vegeta deixant aquella roca en què havia passat les darreres hores.

Després d'haver acabat anant a acomiadar en Trunks, encara es resistia a confessar per què; en Vegeta havia decidit allunyar-se de tot per entrenar... per fer alguna cosa de profit i... per arrencar-se de l'ànima aquella idea inicial, humiliat com estava, de no lluitar mai més... 'El cert era, però, que ni tan sols li havia passat pel cap marxar d'aquell planeta'. I ara veia que tampoc en treia res de quedar-s'hi... 'Si s'entrenava milloraria, però per què?'.

Potser valia més rendir-se a l'evidència. I tornar a Corporació Capsula, esperant que aquella dona absurda el deixés descansar en pau... O no. Ni tan sols sabia si realment pretenia que la Bulma l'ignorés. 'Encara recordava com l'havia aconseguit dur per on havia volgut, l'última vegada que havia _estat _amb ella, dies abans del Joc d'en Cèl·lula... i no podia dir que, la sensació d'estar exposat a les seves ordres i estúpides qüestions, li agradés en absolut'. Però tampoc que odiés gaudir d'aquell foc en què solia convertir-se ella...

Estava disposat a córrer el risc _de caure-hi_... de nou.

La Bulma, per la seva banda, feia dies que esperava que arribés. 'Tot i ni tan sols saber si ho faria'. Coneixent-lo, la dona havia arribat a pensar que podia ser fora del planeta en qualsevol moment... tornar-se a convertir, ara que en Goku no hi era, en aquell assassí que solia arrasar planetes i que un dia havia dit voler conquerir l'univers.

És clar que les converses amb la Nasu li havien servit per conèixer un detall que mai s'hauria imaginat d'ell. 'Va arriscar la pròpia vida... va enfrontar-se a en Cèl·lula per en Trunks', es repetia amb una mica d'esperança, mentre tornava a incorporar-se a la rutina de l'empresa del seu pare. No era just que, per una cosa o altra, deixés tantes vegades tota aquella responsabilitat al seu progenitor.

Precisament agafava la bossa de mà d'un dels calaixos del rebedor i es posava les sabates de taló alt, per rebre uns proveïdors que arribarien en poca estona, quan va escoltar que algú parlava a la sala d'estar de la planta baixa.

– Penses mirar-me gaire estona més com si fos un cuc? – S'havia desesperat la Nasu quan, per sorpresa, s'havia aixecat de la taula on esmorzava amb evident gana, i se l'havia trobat repenjat a la finestra... per la banda de fora i amb cara de fàstic.

– No m'atreviria a dir què hi portes a dins...

– No ho diguis...

– I per què vas vestida com _ella_? – va preguntar, entrant ja a dins, sense mostrar gaire més interès del què havia semblat tenir fins llavors – Pensava que series amb el namekià... i no aquí... jugant als terrícoles... – Era un curiós terme, venint d'ell, que hi era tot sovint, va pensar la Nasu.

– Amb en Cor Petit? – va tornar-li la pregunta, de totes maneres – Com pots veure, no estic en condicions d'entrenar... què dimonis volies que hi fes al Palau de Déu?

– Tu sabràs – va dedicar-li un fals so gutural a banda de respondre-li amb ironia – El feia sota les teves faldilles...

– Ets un... – va encarar-s'hi, tot i que els darrers dies el ventre ja li pesava més i començava a costar-li fer moviments tan sobtats, per poc bruscos que fossin. – Au... – va tocar-se de seguida el baix ventre amb una queixa callada – Idiota!

– Ja ho has pensat què en faràs quan aquest nen surti tarat? – va donar-li l'esquena, abans que ella protestés, disposat a sortir per la porta cap al rebedor. 'Per fluix que fos, hi havia notat perfectament el ki de la Bulma... escoltant-los d'amagat'. – Sent fill d'en Kakarot jo no n'esperaria gaire més...

– No ho dius seriosament – va deixar-li anar, fent un petit esforç per asseure's. No entenia per què el seu germà no se'n reia d'ella per aquella debilitat. 'Se suposava que una saiyajin hauria de poder... utilitzar la seva força per... per fer alguna cosa més que lamentar la punxada que acabava de rebre al ventre'. Al cap i a la fi havia demostrat que podia convertir-se en superguerrer... era absurd que una criatura que, hores d'ara, media i pesava tan poc... la fes claudicar en una simple discussió verbal davant d'en Vegeta – És un saiyajin, Vegeta. Com tu i com jo... Almenys n'hi haurà... una generació més...

El guerrer, per sorpresa fins i tot seva, va assentir fent espetegar la llengua en un gest molest. – Serà difícil fer-li entendre que els marrecs li passen la mà per la cara...

'Sabia que estava parlant d'en Son Gohan i en Trunks'. I, per estrany, que fos, no era una manera de fer-la sentir malament. – Ho tindrà tan fàcil o tan difícil com el seu pare... – va concedir-se mencionar-lo una vegada més – ... o el seu oncle... no em sembla un mal negoci...

El seu germà va mantenir-se, aquesta vegada, disposat a sortir d'aquella habitació. De totes maneres li hauria de dir tard o d'hora, aquella idea se li havia colat al cap ja feia unes hores: – No recordes cap part a Vegetasei, oi?

– No... No exactament.

– M'ho imaginava... no hauries estat tan imprudent de deixar-te prenyar...

Va marxar deixant-la amb la paraula a la boca. I amb una preocupació de més. '¿Què podia passar-li a ella, que no hagués passat a dues humanes com la Xixi o la Bulma?'. Elles eren dèbils, en aquell sentit... ¿Per què intentava espantar-la?

'La teva mare va tenir tres criatures, burro', va voler-lo escridassar quan el pensament li va venir al cap. 'Eren una raça que es reproduïa amb normalitat... sinó no haguessin necessitat en Freezer per ser exterminats... Què coi deia!'.

.

– Per què l'espantes d'aquesta manera, idiota? – va escridassar-lo, ella sí, la Bulma quan va veure'l sortir de la sala. – No saps com de difícil és dur un fill al món... hauries d'entrar... i dir-li ara mateix que l'únic que passarà... serà que naixerà un nen maco... i fort! – va callar a temps de no vessar-la. Sens dubte no seria un bon començament dir que aquella criatura seria tan forta com el seu pare, no davant del príncep impertinent.

L'home va mirar-la amb els ulls negres, encara sense mostrar cap sentiment: – No en saps res tu del meu planeta... La taxa de supervivència en el part, no era precisament alta... És només una inconscient.

La Bulma va endevinar-li, però, el maldestre pensament només escoltar-lo: – Vegeta, que fóssiu una colla de salvatges... i no tinguéssiu bons metges... no vol dir que...

– Metges? Per les prenyades? Et penses que no eren capaces de parir elles soles? O amb ajuda d'altres fèmines?

– Veus?! – va cridar entre victoriosa i farta. 'Acabava d'arribar i ja estaven discutint estúpidament' – Com vols que no en morissin, si només us preocupava envair planetes? Per què ho sàpigues a la Terra estem molt més avançats en aquest aspecte... no deixarem que pareixi tota sola... ni sense supervisió mèdica!

– I ja li ho has dit a ella això?

'No. No li havia dit'. I tampoc li havia proposat anar a cap metge abans... 'El que, donat que els saiyajins eren resistents, no li preocupava tant.. de moment... com...'. – Oh, Vegeta. No sabem si és nen o nena! Com no se m'havia acudit fins ara! – va cridar com si acabés de descobrir un pou de petroli.

– Psst – va protestar el guerrer decidint que era el moment de tancar-se en alguna habitació a dormir durant hores – Tu i les teves tonteries, dona.

'Ja acabarien la discussió en un altre instant'.

– I ni te l'escoltis, Nasu – va afegir la Bulma, tot i que el què desitjava era matar-lo a crits a ell; quan va veure que aleshores era la saiyan qui els observava des de la porta de la saleta. Amb un gest de preocupació al rostre... i la mà al ventre. – Si he pogut jo, serà bufar i fer ampolles tenir aquest nen, ja ho veuràs...

– De debò creus que, això que ha dit de la mortalitat, és només perquè no teníem els mitjans adequats? – Va intentar mantenir el tipus en fer-li la pregunta, però no va poder amagar-ne el to sincer... i lleugerament espantat. En realitat, no havia estat tan espantada des de què havia temut que un Cel·luleta pogués fer-li perdre la criatura, en plena batalla.

– Sí... Tot i que crec que només ho ha dit perquè, en el fons, se'n preocupa... el molt carallot – va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla per donar-li confiança – Per sort en Trunks va néixer amb cua... al meu metge ja no li vindrà de nou...Demanarem hora demà mateix – va somriure-li confident. – I sabrem si en Vegeta podrà continuar descarregant el seu odi amb un Goku petit... o s'haurà de rendir als encants d'una nebodeta. – va fer broma.

Era la primera vegada que la Nasu tenia tants temors al cap, relacionats amb el moment del part, però també acabava de néixer en ella la curiositat de saber què era el petit ... o la petita, que duia dins.

.

.

Sabia que hi havia llegendes sobre les mares que al seu planeta donaven a llum durant el pleniluni i que, malgrat que això només passava cada vuit anys, s'era molt estricte amb aquell tema. 'Existien molts tabús al respecte'.

Però ella no havia tingut cua des de petita, i per tant no podia convertir-se en mico, ni tan sols si hi hagués hagut lluna a la Terra. 'No havia d'estar espantada, i menys per un comentari verinós del Vegeta', va repetir-se al cap d'uns dies de donar-hi voltes.

Potser només per aquella lleugera preocupació va deixar que la Bulma l'arrossegués a un metge aquell matí.

– Estiri's, senyora... – va intentar l'home que ella li donés un cognom, però la Nasu només va mirar la Bulma sense sentir-se gens còmode en aquella situació.

– Brief, és parenta meva. – va arreglar la científica, tot somrient-li. 'Sabia que havia estat difícil per la Nasu acceptar acompanyar-la a aquella consulta... sobretot perquè no recordava haver anat al metge abans... ni haver-ho necessitat... Era tan saiyajin en allò com el seu germà'. De fet, per l'únic que a Vegetasei tenien cura del cos i sanadors... era, precisament, per sortir-se'n després de les batalles més cruentes.

– Em dic Nasu. – va fer no gaire confiada la dona en notar com una infermera l'agafava del braç, sense èxit, perquè s'estirés on havia dit l'home.

– Bé, Nasu... Mirarem que tot hi vagi bé per aquí – va fer-se l'amable el doctor, mentre li pujava la brusa i li tirava un líquid fred a la panxa. 'Ella va entretancar els ulls amb incomoditat'. Malgrat tot l'home va fer com si res, i va començar a passejar una mena d'aparell per sobre del líquid enganxós i, per tant, per sobre també del seu ventre – Estigues tranquil·la. La filla del Doctor Brief ja m'ha dit que ets d'una zona remota... i que és la primera vegada que... Oh Déu!

– Què passa, doctor? – va precipitar-se a preguntar la Bulma davant la cara de l'home.

– És com... – va sospirar. Havia sentit molts rumors sobre la mena d'home amb què estava la filla de Corporació Capsula, i havia vist l'estranya malformació d'en Trunks, però allò era massa – És exactament com el seu petit, Bulma.

– Té cua – va resoldre la científica, davant una Nasu que es mantenia en silenci, pensant cada vegada més que allò havia estat una pèrdua de temps.

– Sí, ja però... a més? – va gosar qüestionar la saiyan.

– Oh – va riure el metge – Ja, ja. El cas és que amb aquesta cua entortolligada a les cames, no acabo de veure si pot ser un homenet o no... Però miri, miri. – va deixar que la Nasu donés un cop d'ull al monitor. – I escolti.

Se sentia un batec. El batec del cor del seu fill. Va somriure per impuls a la Bulma que se la mirava amb els ulls vidriosos. 'El fill d'en Goku tenia un batec fort i unes manetes precioses', segons acabava de valorar el metge al seu costat.

– El cor li va una mica més ràpid del normal, però bé... – va sospirar resignat per totes les coses estranyes que comportava visitar una parenta dels Brief – ... ja vam establir, quan va néixer en Trunks, que per alguna classe d'estranyesa genètica... és normal.

– Així els veu bé, doctor? A la mare i al fill? – va preguntar la Bulma.

– Perfectament – va convidar-la a netejar-se aquell líquid i baixar-se la brusa – Dins dels paràmetres que, en aquest cas, hem establert com a normals... clar... – va intentar explicar-se – Però no veig res que no sigui un bebè saludable i una mare totalment sana. Hem de fer unes anàlisis, per complementar-ho... però és qüestió de rutina.

– Doctor – va interrompre'l la Nasu – No crec que aquestes anàlisis sortissin en paràmetres que vostè pogués entendre, en realitat – va afegir amb no massa suavitat – Vull dir... No només el meu nen és com en Trunks... jo...

– Ja – va riure – Ja me'n faig a la idea. Mirarem només que cap virus ens pugui fer la punyeta...

– Això és perfecte – va somriure la Bulma – Perquè no hi ha cap virus que pugui amb el metabolisme dels... – va corregir-se per no parlar de més – d'ella!

.

– Què passa?! – va queixar-se el Doctor Brief, que aquell mateix matí treballava amb concentració al laboratori. – Aquest soroll és el de... – 'El terra s'havia mogut lleugerament i, a aquelles alçades, creia poder reconèixer aquell so: era una nau!'.

I no podia ser en Vegeta, perquè feia dies que no el veia entrenar ni córrer pel jardí. 'No havia tocat el que considerava la _seva_ nau, no des de que havia arribat l'últim cop'.

Va mirar per la finestra de la planta baixa amb preocupació: – Caram, sí és aquell noi...

– Mefus! – va exclamar la Nasu que, en el moment, que veien aterrar la nau espacial, acabava d'arribar a casa acompanyada de la Bulma.

– No pensaves donar mai més la cara? – va qüestionar-la visiblement molest – Tan aviat te n'has oblidat d'en Pineau?

– No diguis això... – va protestar ella en assimilar què estava passant allà – Però sabia que en Kaito s'hauria posat en contacte amb tu... per explicar-te tot el que... – va recordar que en Goku li ho havia assegurat així. – Hi havia a més la carta que en Pineau mateix va dir que t'havia deixat... i jo no... han passat moltes coses l'últim mes... masses.

– Ja ho veig... – va remugar el pèl-roig observant-la de dalt a baix.

– Ella no estava en condicions de venir a donar-te cap explicació – van escoltar una veu a l'aire – Pots aclarir el que vulguis ara.

Coneixia aquella veu... però no havia esperat que aparegués. I menys llavors.

– Cor Petit!

Va somriure-li en deixar la teulada, on era abans, i posar-se al seu darrere. – El teu fill ja té ki... – va aclarir breument. – I sentia curiositat per saber qui més hi havia...

.

– Mare! Llenço també això? – va preguntar en Son Gohan que, en aquell moment, ajudava a la seva mare a netejar la casa. – Ja he posat els llibres i les revistes velles en capses... fora...

– Deixa'm veure – La Xixi anava vestida amb una bata i s'havia lligat amb més força encara aquell monyo que solia dur al cabell. Darrerament se sentia inquieta i, per tranquil·litzar-se, no podia parar de fer dissabte i cuinar. Va quedar-se un moment parada quan va veure a què es referia el seu fill. – És la medicina que va salvar el teu pare... – va fer pensativa en subjectar-la. – Pràcticament vam haver de fer-la servir tota... Mira, en queda només el que va sobrar quan en Goku es va curar... – Gairebé va voler plorar en caure-hi: – Jo que pensava que la visita d'aquell noi li havia salvat la vida...

– Ho va fer, mare – va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla en Gohan – En Trunks va salvar-nos a tots. Saps? – va somriure – Tinc unes ganes boges que vingui a dir-nos que ja ha vençut els androides al seu món. És un gran noi!

.

* * *

**Nota d'autor:** Viurà tan tranquil com s'espera en Goku a l'Altre Món?! Hem tingut un moment de calma, però no tot serà senzill a partir d'ara! Només volia fer un petit apunt, perquè aquest capítol ens remet directament al pròleg. Us en recordeu?! Doncs bé, si fins ara sabíem que certes coses passarien... podem tenir sorpreses d'ara en endavant!


	38. Capítol 37 El silenci del Déu Kaito

**Dedicatòria: **Aprofito que fa ja quatre mesos que vaig començar a penjar aquesta fic, per donar-vos les gràcies, per llegir-me; i per recordar també el meu etern agraïment: a Akira Toriyama per haver creat el món de Bola de Drac i un magnífic manga... i a la Toei per haver dut l'anime per tot el món. A ells pertany el fabulós univers pel qual navego en aquesta història. I la veritat és que m'ho estic passant molt bé!

Com just abans d'en Cèl·lula, aquí torno a fer una excepció, i us presento situacions que vam viure, tot i que hi veureu força canvis, en una de les pel·lícules: 'Els guerrers de les galàxies'. Per mi és una de les millors i, com en Broly, encaixa i és necessària en un moment vital de la Nasu en què, ja ho heu vist, no ho té gens fàcil. Per cert, és un capítol dels llargs... però necessitava què hi passés de cop tot el què hi passa, per tot el que ens espera després.

* * *

.

**Capítol 37. El silenci del Déu Kaito**

– Si us plau, permeti'm, que li faci una pregunta, senyor Pela-llarga... – va preguntar un dels periodistes d'aquella multitudinària roda de premsa – ...podria dir-me com serà aquest campionat d'Arts Marcials?

– La veritat és que m'hi ha enredat el nostre nano, en Dòlar.

– És un regal d'aniversari... – va afegir la dona que era al costat del nen i d'aquell humà que aixecava tanta expectació – Fa 10 anys... Eh, fillet?

'Una mica més d'un mes després del Joc d'en Cèl·lula, allà hi havia un dels homes més adinerats del planeta, anunciant als mitjans la seva propera iniciativa'. Crearia un torneig d'arts marcials, en honor al seu fill, l'ubicaria en un dels parcs d'atraccions més espectaculars del planeta, i hi faria participar homes disfressats d'extraterrestres com a crida per a les famílies amb canalla. 'Només li faltava convèncer el senyor Satan, l'últim dels regals que volia fer al seu fill era que aquest, convidat per l'organització de l'acte, s'enfrontés al guanyador del certamen de lluita'.

'Sóc un geni', va pensar satisfet mentre somreia a les fotografies que l'hi feien, a ell i a la seva família, aquells homes i dones vinguts dels mitjans més importants de la zona.

– Productor, ens en pot fer cinc cèntims? – van insistir els periodistes a una tercera persona.

– L'home més ric del món... el famós senyor Pela-llarga patrocina el torneig d'arts marcials més original de la història. Els premis pel guanyador seran cent milions de zenis i una estada a tots els balnearis del món per tota la família. I és clar els seus convidats especials, els homes de les galàxies, seran l'últim entrebanc que hauran de superar els participants per sortir-ne victoriosos. – Evidentment es referia a lluitadors humans disfressats, que ell mateix s'encarregaria d'escollir d'entre els deixebles dels millors gimnasos de la ciutat.

– Un detall – va afegir l'adult multimilionari, al costat també del seu fill – Recorden el gran heroi que va salvar la humanitat del monstre Cèl·lula? Doncs gràcies a la meva immensa fortuna, des d'aquí estic en condicions de llançar-li aquest repte: el vull convèncer perquè participi en el torneig... tot just d'aquí tres setmanes... sí, si vostè accepta... – va fer dirigint-se a la càmera – ... Senyor Satan! El guanyador podrà enfrontar-se, a més, amb l'home més fort del món!

.

– I ara... – va avançar en Cor Petit, posant-se al costat de la Nasu; i interferint així en aquell moment de tensió que s'havia creat amb l'arribada d'en Mefus – La Nasu estic segur que t'aclarirà el que vulguis.

El to pausat i seré del namekià va gairebé treure de polleguera al tsufur, que havia arribat a la Terra encara dolgut; pel fet que el seu oncle hagués mort d'aquella manera... lluny del seu planeta i sense que ell, que es considerava el seu únic familiar viu, se n'assabentés de res abans. – Caram – va somriure entre dolgut i enfadat – Ara tens guardaespatlles? No em pensava que un simple tsufur com jo, pogués alterar-te tant...

La Nasu, encara sorpresa per la presència d'ambdós allà, i de cop conscient que les circumstàncies l'havien fet deixar aquella visita necessària per més endavant; només va observar-lo un instant i va agrair la intervenció d'en Cor Petit amb un suau toc al braç, abans de parlar.

'Sabia que hauria estat tot un cop per en Mefus'. I que potser no havia estat la millor idea del món deixar que en Kaito l'informés de tot. 'Però s'apropava la lluita contra el Cèl·lula... no podien deixar que ell viatgés a la Terra llavors, espantat per la missiva en la qual el difunt li deia que li quedava poc de vida, ni tampoc podia sortir (ella) del planeta sense mirar enrere... sabent tot el que s'hi jugaven'.

I menys ho havia pogut fer després de quedar-se embarassada, l'experiència a la sala de l'esperit del temps i ja, al final, la mort d'en Son Goku.

– Espera un moment, abans de... abans de treure'n conclusions precipitades... – va intentar raonar – Si us plau, escolta'm. Sé que no està bé que fos en Kaito qui t'ho digués però...

– En Kaito? A una miserable veu, n'hi dius en Kaito? – va mirar-la directament als ulls – Jo creia que... No feia gaire que havia trobat la carta i... vaig pensar que estava boig... – va riure cínicament – T'ho devies passar bé, eh, imaginant-ho?

– M'has d'escoltar... Pensava parlar amb tu després... Quan pogués venir a trobar-te... – va sincerar-se. Li sabia greu de debò el dolor que en Mefus escenificava als ulls.

– Jo no tinc res a dir-te – va girar-se de cara a la nau que l'havia portat a la Terra – Ni et vull escoltar... Només he vingut a transmetre't tot el meu menyspreu...

Intentava no deixar-se anar. 'No volia encegar-se ara amb l'orgull'. Havia decidit que no valia la pena mantenir-lo, no fins a l'extrem, però se li feia difícil no reaccionar malament. 'Si almenys l'escoltés'.

– No podia venir... – va insistir amb fermesa – Podries almenys escoltar-me ja que has vingut fins aquí... Quan va passar, jo...

– Què? No pots ni dir-ho... – va desafiar-la. En Mefus estava completament a la defensiva. 'Havia estat un cop saber d'aquella manera que en Pineau era mort'. La mort d'aquell home que pràcticament li havia fet de pare, era (de fet) un cop en si.

– Ha passat més d'un mes... Sabia que estaries enfadat... però Mefus... hem d'arreglar les coses... ja m'imagino que... sé que t'ho estàs passant molt malament. – No havia estat mai massa bona per sincerar-se i menys amb algú que, des del principi, li havia posat les coses difícils. 'Des de que havia sabut que era una saiyajin, almenys'.

– Tu no en tens ni punyetera idea del que estic passant... – va quasi escopir – Ni del que ha passat la gent que se l'estimava... com els hi he hagut d'explicar que...

– Potser tens raó – va deixar-li anar, avançant endavant, davant la mirada atenta d'en Cor Petit i la Bulma – No sabia ni com venir... potser per això m'he muntat jo sola la idea que no podia... No m'hagués passat res per agafar una nau i presentar-me davant teu.

El noi tsufur va fer un gest d'evidència, mentre que en canvi, en Cor Petit no semblava estar-hi gens d'acord.

– No siguis injusta amb tu mateixa, Nasu – va acabar intercedint, ella sí, la Bulma amb decisió – Mira, noi... Mefus... Res ha estat fàcil per ningú aquí... Tots vam sentir molt la mort del teu oncle... No pots jutjar-la així. Ella també s'ho ha estat passant molt malament, sabies?

– Ja ho veig – va utilitzar la ironia; no l'observava, ni a ella ni al seu estat, amb gens d'empatia – Se la veu molt deprimida...

– Tu no saps que... – va reiterar la científica.

– Què? Què n'has de dir, Nasu? – va atrevir-se a mirar-la més directament en Mefus, fixant-se només en la saiyajin; i ignorant completament les dues persones que l'envoltaven, fins i tot la Bulma que havia parlat. El Doctor Brief s'ho mirava preocupat des d'una finestra.

'No tenia cap intenció d'acceptar aquell paper víctima a on li semblava, ara, que la Bulma la situava'.

– El que vol dir és que... – va parlar fredament, encara que odiés haver-ho de dir – En... L'home que... – va inhalar aire, buscant la manera de no fer-se l'afectada. 'Com si no anés ben bé amb ella mateixa, aquell fet': – El meu fill no tindrà pare. – va acabar resumint breument. – Ell també és mort.

Ni tan sols d'aquesta manera, en Mefus estava disposat a cedir. Dins la ràbia que sentia, a més, trobava una nova manera d'atacar-la. 'Havia cultivat aquell rancor des de que havia decidit fer aquell viatge'.

– No perdona, no sé que ha passat, però no és el mateix – va resumir – En Pineau es va morir per culpa teva...

'Qui li anava a dir que, amb allò, podia realment fer-la sentir malament'. Havia lamentat profundament la mort d'aquell home... i ara tornava a tenir tot aquell sentiment de pèrdua amb ella...

Ni tan sols va pensar que en Mefus no era un lluitador, quan va reaccionar endavant, exclamant la seva frustració fins i tot de massa a prop.

– No és veritat... ell ja estava malalt... – va dir, negant-se a acceptar aquella acusació. 'Ella també ho havia sentit així... abans que en Goku insistís en dir-li que no, que no havia de pensar-hi en aquells termes'. Abans que la seva flama s'acabés, en Pineau mateix li havia pregat que no es culpés. – No pots dir això.

El tsufur havia reculat amb por que ella anés més enllà de les simples paraules. Però el cert era que la Nasu ni tan sols havia pensat en fer res més que defensar-se, que dir-li que no. 'Dir-li que no era culpa seva, precisament perquè se'n sentia... i molt... de culpable...'.

– Ja... – va fer veure, però, que no vacil·lava.

– Entenc que et sentis així i que em culpis, però les coses es van complicar... – va retrocedir ella, adonant-se de l'error d'haver parlat massa impulsivament. 'Havia de fer-li-ho veure amb més tacte': – Jo no sabia què passaria. Ell em va dir que no s'hi podia fer res. Estava condemnat quan va arribar a la Terra.

– Quan penso que porteu fills al món... – va sortir per petaneres, tot mirant-la, buscant alguna manera d'expressar tot l'odi que se li acumulava: – Li explicaràs qui eren els de la teva raça? Que destrossàveu planetes sencers? Que matàveu sense miraments... criatures, pares i mares? Oi que no?

'No tenia cap sentit que li ho retragués llavors, però sabia que sempre l'havia menystingut precisament per allò'. Mai, des de que ho sabia, havia entès per què en Pineau la protegia. 'Síndrome d'Estocolm', era l'única explicació que hi donava.

– Tu no, és clar. – No va afluixar gens el noi: – Tu aniràs de princesa modèlica, quan en realitat sou la púrria...

– Mefus...

En Cor Petit començava també a perdre la paciència, sobretot després de notar la dissimulada convulsió que ara ella amagava. 'Sí, havien estat tot això... com ell havia estat el mal mateix, però res d'allò era ara la veritat'. I la Nasu tampoc podia fer res per canviar-ho ja.

– Primer li vas destrossar la vida a en Pineau, sempre al teu darrere... l'esclau del teu pare era. – va continuar sense aturar-se el tsufur, cada vegada més vermell de l'exaltació. Havia arribat un moment on ell mateix aparentava estar a punt de plorar – I després has acabat destrossant-me-la a mi.

– Prou – va ser finalment inflexible en Cor Petit. – No té ni cap ni peus tot això. Nasu... – va afegir en observar la mirada de la Nasu, intentant que ella li prestés atenció.

Estava callada i quieta. I sabia que els seus ja havien pagat part dels seus pecats amb la destrucció del seu planeta... i amb Nàmek... i que ja no quedava ningú més per pagar totes aquelles atrocitats... 'Però tot i així sentia de debò no haver estat capaç, almenys, de tancar aquell tema amb en Mefus abans'.

Pensava realment que allò havia quedat en l'espiral de temps que havia passat entre que havien arribat a la Terra i que ella havia deixat Nàmek enrere. Però en Mefus, que en veritat, només buscava la manera de mostrar tota la seva frustració, havia tirat pel que llavors li era més fàcil d'expressar.

– Em pensava que havies enterrat aquest rancor... – va parlar amb to conclusiu. – No és que fóssim especialment amables un amb l'altre. Però tots aquests retrets estaven superats... Recordes?!

– Mira jo només espero que siguis conscient que la mort d'en Pineau és culpa teva. Si penses netejar-te la consciència no comptis amb mi. – va fer una ullada a en Cor Petit que aparentava estar perdent els nervis al costat de la dona – Només he fet aquest viatge perquè no puguis eixugar el teu sentit de la culpa. En Pineau, malalt i tot, no havia de perquè ficar-se en més problemes per tu... i no estava tornant precisament d'un berenar a la font quan va morir... – va acusar-la – Mira... em va bé que esperis un fill... Quan el miris... recorda el mal que la gent com vosaltres ha causat a l'univers.

– Ja vam pagar...

– Sí... però això no tornarà les vides perdudes. Ni els anys llançats en tenir cura de tu que va malgastar en Pineau... – 'Ara sí estava disposat a marxar en pau'. – No tinc res més a fer aquí. Només t'ho volia deixar clar...

– Idiota – va murmurar el namekià, davant la sorpresa de la Bulma. 'No es podia creure que, en realitat, ell es prengués tan seriosament una discussió com aquella... encara que afectés tan directament la Nasu'.

El tsufur va deixar escapar un somrís d'acceptació. 'Sí, s'estava comportant com un idiota, però sense l'home que li havia fet de pare, poca cosa li quedava ja'. D'alguna manera havia d'exterioritzar la frustració per no haver-hi sigut. Ell li hagués dit que no hi anés... que no es fiqués en cap més problema... i més, si com sabia ara per en Kaito, ja que (ell mateix) havia insistit en saber-ne les circumstàncies; la defunció d'en Pineau havia succeït després d'una d'aquelles batalles que, se suposaven, eren pel bé de l'univers... entre saiyajins, per més inri.

– Ho sento... – va acceptar la Nasu que, per algun motiu, no se sentia tan forta com havia suposat. 'Ella no era així'. Les defenses amb què mantenia la serenor no podien claudicar d'aquesta manera. – Et serveix que t'ho digui?! Perquè jo també l'estimava a en Pineau... no saps com m'ha fet falta tot aquest mes...

'Per en Mefus ni tan sols tenia sentit aquella frase ja que, de fet, ara que ho pensava trobava summament estrany que ella ja fes aquella panxa, si quan l'havia vist, un mes i poc enrere, no era en absolut aquell el seu aspecte'. Dubtava que fos producte de la fisiologia saiyajin... però tampoc li importava gaire...

– És possible que no hagués hagut de venir... – va acceptar el pèl-roig – Però em resistia a no deixar-te clar el que penso. – No havia fet aquell viatge en va. Sabia que acabaria descarregant tot allò contra ella quan la veiés, i la idea i la ràbia s'havien fet més i més grans durant el temps que havia trigat en decidir-ho i arribar a la Terra. Evidentment en Kaito li havia demanat que no viatgés de seguida... quan li havia comunicat la mort d'en Pineau... Colèric, no havia tingut més remei que fer-li cas; ja que sabia que consideraven aquell tal Cèl·lula un perill molt real. 'Però havia arribat un dia, una matinada després de nits sense dormir, en què no s'havia pogut contenir més'.

Si calia faria ara tombs per l'espai, sense rumb, abans de tornar a casa. 'Ni que fos per evitar la difícil sensació de sentir-se absurd en tornar tan poc temps després d'haver marxat'. Com si hi hagués anat només a descarregar tota la tempesta que arrossegava la seva ànima des de que havia sabut la pèrdua del seu oncle.

La Bulma va mirar-se'l pujar de nou a la nau especial, per on havia vingut, sense saber del cert si hauria de convidar-lo a passar, per intentar alleujar les tensions, o era millor per la Nasu que, en efecte, tornés per on havia vingut.

– Au... – va sentir-la queixar-se secament d'una més que probable cossa del petit. 'Aquella criatura aparentava ser més moguda que en Trunks'. No volia ni pensar què hagués fet ella si hagués hagut de sofrir-la. 'La Nasu almenys no sentia dolor'. Estava feta de la mateixa pasta extraterrestre, ella...

– Hauries d'haver-lo fet fora abans – va remugar en Cor Petit, observant-la amb el que la científica sabia que era innegable preocupació.

No obstant, per sorpresa de tots, el somriure de la Nasu va ser sincer. – Necessitava desfogar-se... Sobreviuré a unes quantes veritats...

– No va ser culpa teva – va atrevir-se a dir llavors la dona de cabells blaus – Ja estava malalt. Només que us ho amagava... El pobre home volia veure't, ja que comprenia que potser no viuria molt de temps. I va anar a aquell planeta, on hi havia aquell boig que anomeneu Broly, sense dir-vos-ho tot... ¿Què hi podies fer?

La seguretat d'aquelles paraules va recordar-li en Son Goku. – No patiu – va dir simplement la saiyan embarassada – De totes maneres jo ja m'havia dit tot el que m'ha dit ell...

'No els hi ho deia tot'. Realment hagués preferit que en Mefus, que enmig de l'impuls havia engegat la nau espacial de tornada a casa, l'escoltés.

.

A l'Altre Món, encara ignorant tantes i tantes coses, en Son Goku havia començat ja a entrenar-se. Ho feia sota la mirada atenta d'en Kaito, i també del kaioh de l'Oest, que no desaprofitava l'ocasió per riure's del seu col·lega diví. 'Als tres kaiohs restants els hi havia resultat graciós això que ara un d'ells, estigués mort'. Encara que seguís inalterablement allà.

– No perds el temps, nano – va animar-lo el Déu de la galàxia nord, ignorant tota referència a la seva condició que venia de l'home del seu costat – Ànims, Goku!

El saiyan va continuar provant amb diferents peses impossibles de concebre al món dels vius, i va acabar per llançar una onada d'energia contra una roca... on va acabar perdent-se tot aquell material d'exercitació.

– Bua – va bufar un dels guerrers extraterrestres i morts que s'ho havia mirat, fins llavors, des d'una altra banda – Ara entenc perquè diuen que va guanyar en Paikuhan. És brutal!

– I el que encara no has vist – va riure en Kaito satisfet del que tots prenien encara per un dels seus deixables, tot i que feia temps que li havia ensenyat tot el que sabia. – Però per començar a aclimatar-se... està bé, eh?

Els havia deixat a tots sense paraules. Però l'únic que importava a en Son Goku era continuar esforçant-se. 'Feia dies que havia desterrat altres pensaments del seu cap'. La idea que tots tenien _algú_ allà baix era de les que més havia arrelat a la seva ment en l'últim mes. 'I a més estan protegits', va repetir-se.

Va pensar en els morts de tots els temps que, a diferència d'ell, no conservaven el cos. 'I en els que sí'.

– Bufa, aquests guerrers amb què vaig competir al torneig, alguns almenys, porten milers d'anys aquí... Em pregunto com deu ser per les ànimes... les que van al paradís. – 'No va afegir-ho clarament'. Però allò de passar-se la vida sent com un nuvolet blanc amb voluntat havia de ser realment soporífer.

– Viuen més bé del que et penses, noi. – va assegurar-li en Kaito – Al final si no és per entrenar... per amor a la lluita..., en un món en què no tens la necessitat de menjar ni de res terrenal, tampoc necessites cos.

El guerrer va assentir. 'Ara mateix li venia almenys una d'aquelles ànimes al cap'. – Així va deixar aquell tsufur... en Pineau... en bones mans.

– És clar – va assentir, quasi molest que aquell tema, que d'altra banda, ja havien tocat per sobre un parell de cops més, pogués posar-se en dubte – No et negaré que vaig intentar embolicar al Jutge Emma... amb la nostra petita trampa piadosa... i era real que aquell home havia estat un supervivent nat... Llàstima que no em fes cas, no vaig poder-lo convèncer. Ja saps com és... Li agrada sentir que pren les decisions ell, almenys les d'aquest tipus, que són les que fa mil·lennis que el mantenen ocupat... – va bufar – Però no et queixaràs! Va tenir tractament d'heroi... i només perquè era amic teu... – va mirar-lo acusadament llavors. 'Entenia en aquell llavors més coses que quan havia cedit a la petició d'en Son Goku'. Comprenia millor per què se n'havia preocupat tant el guerrer. – Tindrà una eternitat que ja voldries tu, que pel que em temo no penses parar de fer-te mal bé el cos.

– Oi tant! – va afirmar – Però ho faig amb gust! Per cert... – va dubtar – Vostès es canvien de roba en aquest món... vull dir... no creu que la meva fa una mica de...

– ... tuf... – va acabar la frase en Kaito amb cara de desconfiança – Tranquil, a la nostra petita ubicació celestial t'he preparat un parell de mudes... igual que les que portes... sense el meu símbol – va afegir a mode més de broma que de retret – Ja sé que ara t'agrada més així...

– Fantàstic!

I tal i com li havia dit, va córrer a aquell lloc on en Kaito havia situat temporalment la seva residència, ara de simple fusta, entre els núvols grocs. 'Estava encantat de canviar de roba'. Encara que sinó havia de menjar per necessitat, tot i que li encantava fer-ho, tampoc hauria hagut de suar... va pensar.

L'alegrava saber que en Pineau tindria una altra vida plàcida. – Tan de bo poguessis saber-ho – va escapar-se-li el comentari en veu alta, mentre es treia la part de dalt del gi taronja. No s'havia permès pensar-hi, pràcticament, des de que havia arribat a aquell món. Ara ell ja no pertanyia a la Terra, tant era que pogués pensar en ella, el seu fill o els seus amics. 'Us tornaré a veure, espero que d'aquí molt temps', va convèncer-se'n. Almenys sabia que els lluitadors, com ho eren en efecte la majoria d'ells, potser podrien conservar el cos quan traspassessin.

Però sortosament quedava tota una vida per allò. 'I no podria dir-li'. Ni tornar-la a tenir davant, viva. 'Una vegada que havia deixat escapar els seus pensaments cap aquell sentit, se li escapaven de les mans les emocions que havia pogut acorralar al fons del seu cap, amb tot aquell objectiu de la lluita i l'entrenament; i no tenia gens de ganes d'aturar-les tan de pressa'. No aquell cop.

La recordava; però mort, suposava que continuaria estimant-la d'una altra forma, més a la manera que havia apreciat sempre els seus amics. S'equivocava. Va mirar-se el borrissol del braç fins i tot amb sorpresa, podia notar la pell de gallina, en pensar en ella. 'Si l'Altre Món li permetia menjar per plaer, semblava que també podia conservar-li aquell tipus d'emocions cap a la dona que havia estimat ja en vida'. Suposava que no era gens adequat recordar aleshores, en aquell lloc, el moment en què als seus braços s'havia sentit invencible, però d'una manera ben diferent a com podia sentir-se'n durant una aferrissada batalla.

– Nasu...

Morena com ell, amb els cabells llargs, tot i que se'ls havia tallat una mica després, i aquell tipus de mirada que aconseguia atrapar-lo... Només se li acudia una millor manera que passar-se la vida o la mort entrenant, i era en aquella forma d'estimar-se que havien tingut poques vegades per demostrar.

Malgrat les dificultats que havia tingut de petit per comprendre certes coses, havia acabat estant afortunat. Tenia tots aquells records d'ella, que eren pocs però prenien significats nous cada vegada, per rememorar durant les desenes d'anys que trigués a retrobar-s'hi. 'Li era igual si envellia o l'oblidava... algun dia, qui sap com, tornaria a tenir-la davant'.

– _Prou, prou! – L'havia besat ella, agafant-lo dels cabells, quan ambdós havien estat nuus en aquell racó del planeta Terra – Hem de parar una mica –. Havia fet broma, passant el perfil del nas pels seus llavis amb el mig somriure que li anunciava nous instants, un contra l'altre. _

– _Ja pararem... – li havia assegurat ell, i poques vegades s'havia sentit així... absolutament feliç però amb la sensació d'estar vivint un moment de transcendent importància – ... després. _

No servia de res recordar-ho llavors. Però no ho oblidaria.

Va deixar la vista perduda en l'horitzó d'aquell lloc ple de núvols grocs. – He de parar de pensar-hi... després.

.

.

Enmig d'un bosc frondós del planeta Terra, una figura es movia lleugera entre les bardisses.

– Es pot saber què fas?

– Merda! – va queixar-se l'home de mitja cabellera negra, deixant anar un tret d'escopeta endavant. – Has fet que la presa s'escapés...

– I què vols que faci? – va deixar-se caure des de la branca d'un arbre, la dona rossa que l'havia estat observant – No vivíem així des de... bé, ni tan sols ho tinc molt clar... Abans d'aquell maniàtic, de totes maneres –. No era del tot fàcil per l'A-18 pensar en el què els havia fet el Doctor Gero. Fos com fos el què més tenia present l'A-18 (ara) era que, per fi, eren lliures del tot; ja ni tan sols amb un objectiu clar... com quan havien volgut matar en Son Goku per diversió i s'havien passejat amb impunitat pel món.

– Fes el que vulguis, germaneta – va tornar a protestar l'androide número 17 – Però a mi m'agrada aquesta vida... caçant... al bosc... Podem arreglar la cabana de la vall, no serà gens difícil.

– M'hi podriré jo aquí...

– I on penses anar? – va demanar-li aquesta vegada encuriosit, androides o no havien estat sempre junts. I no aparentava que aquella vida que portaven ara fos gaire diferent de la que havien portat una vegada... abans de ser carn de laboratori. Ells eren androides, no eren humans ja... però tampoc robots.

Encara que no recordessin res més que allò que podia dir-los l'instint. El Doctor Gero havia manipulat els seus cossos, quan encara eren humans, per convertir-los en els androides fortíssims que eren. 'Havien tingut noms i una vida', però s'havia evaporat juntament amb la seva humanitat.

Ella detestava pensar-ho.

– Doncs – va pensar-se la proposta ella – Primer de tot, necessito roba... i després... després ja se m'acudirà alguna cosa. – va somriure-li abans de tornar-se a enlairar cel enllà, entre els arbres – Ja et deixo caçar tranquil, no pateixis.

– Tornaràs? – Se li va passar pel cap, per la cara que feia, que aquella era una probabilitat (la de no tornar) que havia de tenir en compte. La seva germana bessona havia estat molt estranya des de què s'havien retrobat setmanes després de la mort d'en Cèl·lula. Ell havia ressuscitat, amb la resta de víctimes d'aquell insecte, però com que cap dels dos desprenia energia... havia estat difícil trobar-se.

Era l'A-18 qui havia aparegut prop d'allà un dia, i l'A-17 l'havia trobat, després de preguntar-se repetidament si és que, a diferència d'ell, la seva germana no havia tornat a la vida, amb posterioritat a ser absorbida per en Cèl·lula. 'Havia endevinat on trobar-lo per la seva predilecció per la caça... per algun comentari casual d'ell quan havien estat rondant l'exterior, ja sense el Doctor Gero controlant-los, i perquè – en alguna mena de subconscient – en una vida humana... ells ja havien estat en aquell paratge'.

– No ho sé. Potser sí – va somriure – Potser no... Qui sap si tornaré... – va ser sincera ella – Per si de cas, fes la teva A-17... no m'esperis!

Sabien que una altra vegada, quan volguessin trobar-se, sense poder detectar una energia vital que no tenien, podien no tenir tanta sort. 'Encara que, de moment, ell comptava quedar-se en aquelles muntanyes'.

.

– No saps com m'alegra veure't, Cor Petit – va somriure quan la Bulma els va deixar sols al pati interior de l'edifici... allà on els Brief tenien acollits tota mena d'animals... molts domèstics i d'altres bastant més salvatges. Semblava que aquell lloc agradava al namekià, potser perquè s'hi havia estat quan els habitants del seu planeta originari havien hagut de viure una temporada a la Terra – Així dius que el meu nen té ki? – va somriure – Jo sola no m'ho noto... Suposo que m'hi he d'acostumar.

– Nasu... – Encara la sorprenia veure-la tan canviada, i aleshores tan tranquil·la, com si res hagués passat i en Mefus no hagués aparegut mai.

– No em miris així – va agafar-li la mà un parell de segons, en un gest inconscient. Va prémer-li com si ho hagués fet tota la vida, encara que no era propi d'ella – No n'hi ha per tant... – va treure-hi importància – Està enfadat i ha decidit venir, cridar i marxar. No n'hi ha per tant... – I la segona vegada que li ho va repetir, en Cor Petit va veure clarament que també ho feia per convèncer-se a ella mateixa. 'Havia après a conèixer-la en gestos i sortides així'. Ara mateix era un llibre obert per ell.

Va bufar endevinant-li les creixents intencions.

– Suposo que no penses anar-li al darrere? – va dir-li serenament però amb aquell punt de sospita que feia que ella sabés que estava entre l'espasa i la paret – Em pensava que no faries més bestieses...

– No vull fer bestieses... – va asserenar-se encara més ella, asseient-se en un dels bancs que hi havia entre les plantes i els petits salts d'aigua d'aquell lloc – Però ja has vist com està... no sé fins a quin punt és bona idea esperar tant temps...

– Tant temps... – va murmurar ell com si es preguntés alguna cosa que no acabés de voler dir-li – Una cria saiyajin... – va continuar observant amb desconfiança la panxa que ja sobresortia d'ella – Quant falta?

– Per què neixi? – va gairebé oblidar-se de tots els problemes la Nasu, quan va adonar-se que en Cor Petit podia no tenir-ne ni idea. 'Al cap i a la fi era un namekià que no havia estat mai interessat en res que no fos la lluita'. I no es posaria ara a debatre-ho amb el seu interior.

Va fer un gest amb el rostre que ella sabia que estava molt a prop de ser escèptic. 'Potser sí que, per ell, no era del tot evident'.

– Quatre mesos... – va cedir – Estic de cinc mesos de gestació. Així que ja et pots imaginar que em queda poc menys de mig embaràs... i estic suficientment desesperada per plantejar-me fer aquest viatge... No puc deixar en Mefus... incubant aquesta ràbia quatre mesos... i no és perillós... ni ell ni el planeta. Podria haver-hi alguna manera... Podria dir-li a... – va callar; havia pensat amb la Bulma però ella tenia un fill i obligacions. 'I no era bona idea demanar-li-ho a ell', per algun motiu sabia que si anava acompanyada de més guerrers, en Mefus no baixaria del burro. No havia de sentir que hi anava a aconseguir la raó... només a assolir la treva definitiva. – El vaig veure créixer... i no... no li feia gens de cas, Cor Petit. Però no té cap sentit que ara ho deixi així... No és el que voldria en Pineau.

– En Pineau no sabia que estaries embarassada – va escoltar la veu de la Bulma de fons – Aquesta vegada estic amb en Cor Petit, noia. Sí que et podria proporcionar la nau més sofisticada que se m'acudís i ben còmoda i ràpida... però continuaria no estant tranquil·la en veure't marxar.

– Seria perillós? – va agafar-les desprevingudes el namekià en parlar. 'No era com si la Nasu, l'hagués vist mai dirigint-se directament a la Bulma'. O no davant seu i que ara mateix recordés. No es tenien aquella mena de confiança... – Podries fer que fos segur, per la cria, viatjar a aquella distància?

Era una opinió professional. I la Bulma sempre es prenia seriosament les preguntes de feina. Bé, i també les que l'hi feien els seus amics... però en Cor Petit no ocupava exactament aquell lloc. 'De fet, com que s'hi relacionava a través dels nois, mai havia acabat d'ubicar-lo en aquell sentit'. Ni ho havia necessitat.

– Per la cria, vols dir pel nadó? – va parlar tan ràpid que no va deixar temps a rèplica – Pensem-ne els inconvenients. Si fossis humana no t'ho recomanaria gens, Nasu... La sortida de l'atmosfera sempre és delicada... i sol ser brusca... però el meu pare podria buscar el sistema que no es notés tant... Amb una nau ultratecnològica... – va riure i va picar-li l'ullet – És clar que estem parlant d'una saiyan, tampoc caldria passar-nos. Sí hauríem de condicionar l'espai a les teves necessitats, i hauries de moderar la velocitat. Jo diria que seria més segur no sobrepassar segons quins límits, encara que a cabina no haurien de per què notar-se.

– Així es podria fer? – va interrompre-la la Nasu, que no podia creure que en Cor Petit l'estigués animant en això.

– Suposo que no penses deixar-la viatjar sola? – va posar-se les mans a la cintura la filla dels Brief, interrogant el namekià tot i que aquest no va immutar-se.

– No – va dir finalment de manera breu.

– Cor Petit... – va intentar intervenir-hi la saiyajin, encara capficada amb la idea que amb una presència tan imponent com la d'un dels guerrers, en Mefus no l'escoltaria... ni s'adonaria mai que volia enterrar el rancor de debò.

– Ho sé – va fer simplement, fent-li veure que pensava el mateix que ella – Aquest no és el problema.

– Penses deixar que viatgi sola? – va gairebé esverar-se la científica – No, així no compteu amb mi... Li vaig dir al carallot del teu germà que no et deixaríem parir sola ni vés a saber on... i ho penso complir.

– Tornaria abans – va acaronar-se llavors l'estómac de nou la germana d'en Vegeta – No tinc cap intenció d'arriscar el meu fill... Puc anar-hi i tornar en dies... en setmanes; si vols, podria fer-ho en molt menys a les velocitats que ja permeten les vostres màquines. 'Inevitablement va pensar en com de ràpid en Goku havia arribat a Nàmek, ella no trigaria ni la meitat fins i tot reduint la velocitat... per tant encara que necessités més d'una jornada per aclarir les coses... tornaria abans que el seu estat fos avançat'. – I objectivament una ona d'energia... o mitja dotzena... encara podria llançar-les... Ara mateix no se m'acut cap manera de què fos de veritat perillós.

– No viatjaria sola. – va fer en Cor Petit com si no l'hagués escoltat en absolut.

– I si no hi penses anar tu... a qui penses enviar-hi? – va repreguntar la dona de cabells blaus.

La Nasu va voler dir aleshores que ella no necessitava ningú que pogués protegir-la perquè descartant al namekià i en Vegeta, a qui tampoc hagués estat raonable demanar-li-ho, qualsevol altre opció significava que ella fos qui acabés protegint algú.

A banda, és clar, que no en trauria res d'anar així a fer raonar en Mefus.

– Tinc la persona adequada.

– Per a què jo em distregui fent-li de mainadera? – va atrevir-se a demanar animada, en el fons agraïda d'aquell suport, però considerant que pujar a una nau, viatjar unes hores o uns dies, baixar i parlar amb en Mefus, no era objectivament cap conducta de risc. 'Ni tan sols conduint a l'espai'. Potser per una humana, sí. Ella venia d'un planeta amb una gravetat superior a aquella... i podia sobreviure en condicions molt pitjors. 'Sí, ara estava en cinta... però és que ja s'imaginava que la Bulma miraria fins l'últim detall d'aquella nau', li veia a la mirada entre dubtosa i pensativa d'ara.

Va adonar-se estranyada que, encara que hagués estat el més normal, marxar a passar aquells mesos al planeta on s'havia criat... no havia estat mai una opció per ella. Fins i tot ara sabia que hi anava pel tsufur... per la memòria d'en Pineau.

I quan més ho pensava... més se'n convencia. També perquè, de cop i volta, es trobava amb una opció vàlida per apartar-se de tota rutina tediosa i asfixiant... en aquella vida terrícola que duia. 'Va observar en Cor Petit i, tot i que ell no va dir res, va poder-ho endevinar'. Aquella era una de les intencions del namekià... A banda de deixar que es tragués la preocupació amagada per en Mefus... l'estava ajudant a recuperar una mica la dona que era. 'L'antic fals dimoni esperava no haver-se'n de penedir'.

¿Com li havia endevinat aquell sentiment... el de reclusió... si ni tan sols s'havien vist en aquell mes?

– Estàs segura que no hi ha perills, Bulma?

– Tecnològicament, cap. I fent-ho bé, n'eliminem molts dels altres... Un 90% diria jo... perquè és poc probable, fins i tot si parlem de probabilística real, que pul·luli un altre Freezer o un Cèl·lula per l'univers, no? – va intentar fer broma – Tanmateix, la nau podria ser millor que la que ha acabat fent servir en Vegeta per entrenar... podria tenir miralls... per passar més desapercebuda... com aquells nanos que... – va començar a fer treballar la ment a tota màquina, mentre no obstant ja tant era. El guerrer de Nàmek tenia el seu propi pla al respecte de l'acompanyant proposat. 'No havia de protegir-la amb força, perquè d'això (en els casos que ara entraven dins els paràmetres normals i esperables) ja en sabia ella... i a més no pararia enlloc més que al seu planeta de destí'. Però, aquella persona que tenia pensada, sí havia d'arrossegar-la fins la Terra o avisar-lo a ell si res es complicava.

I necessitava un ésser prou prudent – covard n'hi diria la Nasu segurament – per què al més mínim indici de perill o de risc per la salut, l'obligués a retrocedir.

Va lamentar no haver destruït una part de la nau d'en Mefus, així l'haurien tingut allà i no hauria marxat enlloc en una reacció que, al seu parer, era totalment infantil. De totes maneres, coneixent-la, i havent-la observat sense que ella ho sabés... era fàcil comprendre-la. 'Tenir l'antic Kamisama a l'interior, li permetia veure certes coses des d'aquell palau que era de Déu'.

– Quan trigaràs a tenir la nau, Bulma? – va preguntar la Nasu encara pensant en com redimonis ell la coneixia tan bé.

– Unes dues setmanes i mitja. – va dir. – Pensa que hem d'eliminar qualsevol cosa que pugui repercutir en la salut del fetus, fer-ho de materials menys agressius, un parell de proves respecte a la velocitat... No podem anar més ràpid en aquest cas. Voldria fer canvis en l'exterior també. No serà com les que he anat fent per aquell home... – va referir-se a en Vegeta. – Ets una dona embarassada i, ho vulguis o no, més o menys delicada... almenys per qui duus amb tu aquí dins... així que no penso deixar de fer res que no fes amb una embarassada humana.

– Bulma... – va queixar-se. Distreta però, en veure que el namekià havia desaparegut.

– Qui deu voler fer que t'acompanyi? – va qüestionar-se la mare d'en Trunks amb el dubte prou destacable a la veu – En Popo? No, perquè no deu poder desenganxar-se d'en Dende i el mateix per Déu i el Palau... En Krilín? Aquell desagraït ni tan sols ha vingut les darreres setmanes... ja podria haver-se interessat per nosaltres en tants dies... – va queixar-se la Bulma – No se m'acut ningú.

'L'homenet més fort del món, en Gohan, per raons més que evidents era totalment descartable'.

– Ni idea, Bulma, ni idea.

.

– Que sí, Follet Tortuga, d'acord! – va sortir en Krilín cridant de casa en el mateix moment que les marees de la tarda començaven a fer pujar les onades, traient-los un bon tros de sorra de la petita platja que envoltava la llar on vivien – Compraré tot el que ha dit... – va retrocedir – Encara que vol dir que necessita uns pantis? Per què vol vostè roba d'aquest tipus? – va fer veu de preveure-li les intencions. 'Sense cap noia a la vista, ni tan sols la Lanx, allò era només una manera del mestre de ridiculitzar-lo a la botiga'. Als seus vells temps, en Mutenroshi hagués dut clarament de cap, fer-los-hi posar a algú. – Me'n vaig bussejant, eh? Ja tornaré amb una de les càpsules que duc a la butxaca... – va acabar dient disposat a entrenar així una mica.

Va mirar, per fi, endavant; saltant fins a la sorra de la platja i després disposat a tirar-se al mar per nadar. Fins que va notar, i no precisament perquè desprengués ki, una presència al seu darrere.

Va girar-se, primer que tot, espantat de debò. 'Aquella sensació no era massa normal'.

– A-18! – va cridar en caure de cul a terra, mullant-se totalment la part de darrere del banyador en reconèixer-la. – Què... què... – Ni tan sols podia parlar. 'Perfecte, ara balbuceges Krilín', va lamentar.

– No vull robar – va dir sense explicació ella, mirant-lo directament – No em ve gens de gust...

– Com?

– Pensava anar a ciutat i comprar-me roba, però no em ve gens de gust robar. És molest. – Va resumir. Es va sentir ridícula parlant amb aquell 'homenet'; que havia ridiculitzat després que, inexplicablement, aquest demanés que la bomba que ella duia al cos desaparegués. Havia estat força desconcertant de part seva. – És molest haver d'aixecar tanta pols, amenaçar el botiguer... i fugir de la policia inoperant... – va afegir. – No en tinc ganes.

– Vols dir que... – va intentar ser prudent el millor amic d'en Goku – Jo... jo anava a ciutat ara mateix... a un poble dels de la costa, almenys. – va aclarir – Et ve de gust que t'acompanyi a comprar-te res?

– No vull regals... de cap tipus – va dir segura, posant-se del tot dreta amb èmfasi en la partícula negativa de la frase. – Però tampoc et donaré res a canvi... No sóc estúpida, noi. Podria matar-te encara –. Era més que evident el que semblava que ella li deia que _no_ podia demanar.

'En Krilín no havia pensat fer-ho, ni intentar-ho, de cap de les maneres'. No només per la seva integritat física.

El guerrer humà, més aviat, se sentia afortunat i nerviós... per no saber com reaccionar davant d'una oportunitat amb ella. '¿Per què en el fons allò havia de ser una oportunitat, no?'. D'actuar amb bones intencions, clar. Es repetia.

– Serà un préstec – va acordar finalment, aixecant-se i recuperant una mica de sentit comú. – Quan puguis... ja m'ho tornaràs...

L'A-18 va mirar-lo somriure, amb les galtes i el front vermell. 'Era un tipus ben peculiar'. Ja li havia sobtat la manera com els hi havia preguntat – la primera vegada que se l'havia creuat – si és que no podien deixar de perseguir en Goku, si els ho demanava?!

Del petó a la galta d'aquell llavors, en Krilín acabava de passar a la incredulitat del present. 'Només necessitava diners i roba, l'A-18?'.

.

.

– Deixa'm, deixa'm, deixa'm – va cridar el Iajirobai a qui en aquell moment subjectaven com si fos un paquet – M'és igual, m'escoltes?! M'és igual que en Follet Karin pensi que és bona idea... A mi no m'hi fiquis... –. Tenia la pell lila de l'ensurt que li havia suposat que aquell namekià el subjectés de la samarreta.

– Només seran uns dies... – va raonar amb un somriure el Mixet Murri des de darrera dels dos homes – Quan fa dues setmanes, m'ho va dir. Ja li vaig dir a en Cor Petit que era una gran idea. Et passes tota la vida aquí, noi. Podria ser una bona manera de tenir una experiència interessant.

– No m'agraden els extraterrestres... – va tornar a queixar-se – Ni l'espai... ni jugar-me la vida!

– L'objectiu és precisament que no te la juguis la vida – va afirmar en un fil de veu seré el namekià – No vull que pareu enlloc... excepte allà on aneu. I qualsevol cosa, el que espero que facis és girar cua. D'acord?! – va deixar-lo anar a terra un instant.

– Ja veuràs com no és tan terrible... – va refilar el Follet Karin, tot pentinant-se amb una mà el bigoti de gat.

– I què passarà quan tingui gana? Jo sempre tinc gana! – va intentar revocar en Iajirobai sense èxit. A l'instant, de fet, en Cor Petit el tornava a agafar sense donar-li temps a res més. – Mixet, me la pagaràs aquesta... – va protestar quan veia clarament que l'enlairaven, al cel i cap a Corporació Capsula, sense donar-li temps a escollir.

.

– I si peta?! – va mirar-se'l tot sent ara arrossegat pel jardí de Corporació Capsula com si fos només un sac. En Cor Petit no aparentava expressar cap tipus d'intenció de respondre'l.

– El què ha de petar? – va preguntar la Bulma que s'havia passat els darrers dies, al costat del seu pare, preparant aquella nau de tècnica sofisticada i extrema comoditat a l'interior. – Què hi fas tu aquí? – va estranyar-se'n tot i que la sorpresa no va impedir que continués parlant – Mira, pare. He fet que a dins hi hagi molta més suavitat en els materials dels seients, que per res del món s'hi pugui pujar la gravetat i a l'habitació s'hi podria viure perfectament. És com una casa! Només he d'acabar de retocar el material de protocol en cas despressurització a la cabina.

La Nasu, que era a la seva habitació estirada, va moure's inquieta. Estava embarassada de cinc mesos i mig, i no hi havia dia en què el seu nadó no es mogués. 'A la nit, quan intentava dormir, no hi havia manera de conciliar el son perquè el petit no parava; i el mateix passava quan decidia estirar-se al sofà o asseure's una estona'. Semblava que la inactivitat el disgustava, però la saiyajin se sentia contenta en notar-lo. 'L'humor avorrit amb què vivia en aquelles quatre parets, li millorava substancialment quan el nen o nena es feia notar'. La Bulma li havia dit que era millor que evités els dolços i a ella mateixa li havia disgustat sempre allò que la senyora Brief anomenava cafè; però de totes maneres, per molt que eliminés certs aliments dels seus àpats, més per convenciment de les dones Brief que per gust, no semblava que el bebè anés a ser un nen especialment assossegat.

Va tornar a notar el nadó moure's d'una banda a l'altra, fent-li petits cops al ventre amb insistència. I ella va somriure inconscientment encara amb una mà sobre la pell de l'estómac. 'No s'acostumaria mai a aquella emoció meravellosa: Era el seu fill i creixia dins seu'. Res més podia tenir importància davant d'allò.

– Així que aquesta és la manera que tens a la mare de dir-li que es desperti, eh? – va permetre's riure sola – Vinga, aixeca't, mama, que tinc gana! I l'esmorzar de la senyora Brief ja deu estar a punt... Seràs un golafre... i arruïnarem a aquesta família a aquest pas... els saiyajins ja tenim prou gana de per si!

Va notar llavors i de seguida el ki d'en Cor Petit. Feia dues setmanes i escaig que havia desaparegut d'allà sense massa explicacions... i encara es preguntava què devia tramar al respecte del seu ja imminent viatge.

– Anem, petit, anem... Que sembla que, per fi, podrem fer aquesta nostra excursió! – va mirar-se un instant el volum del seu ventre i va avançar, de seguida, en fora.

'Segons els càlculs de la Bulma, feia ja un parell d'hores que l'aparell espacial s'hauria d'haver pogut enlairar'. ¿Per què la pèl-blava no l'havia avisat abans?. 'Encara hi devia estar treballant', va pensar aleshores amb certa impaciència.

El disgust del principi per les robes estiuenques de la científica, principalment vestits de cotó, havia acabat per girar-se-li en contra: ara mateix preferia dur-los, sens dubte. 'Per la facilitat a l'hora de posar-se'ls, i la poca aparatositat d'haver-los de portar tot el dia a sobre'. No volia mal acostumar-s'hi, però tenia la sensació que la cura que hi posaven els Brief, feia que tingués – en general – més mandra del compte. Es cansava abans d'absolutament tot, incloent-hi l'estar estirada o asseguda. A ella, com a saiyan, sempre li havia agradat sentir-se activa, i ara entre tots podien acabar fent-la dubtar d'esforços que en el fons sabia que era perfectament capaç de fer.

Per aquell motiu, trobava que aquell viatge era la millor idea. 'No tenia res a veure amb la bestiesa de la sala de l'esperit del temps o un combat a mort contra en Cèl·lula, l'espai era un terreny que coneixia'.

– Ja està? Ja ens en podem anar? – va preguntar somrient, mentre saludava en Cor Petit amb una petita gesticulació del llavi. Preparada la nau o no, tenir el namekià allà era una bona notícia. 'S'alegrava de tornar-lo a veure'. – No saps les ganes que en tenim, sobretot el petit. Tanta tranquil·litat el desespera més que a mi... – va fer en broma.

En Cor Petit que, des de que havia arribat, era de braços creuats al jardí, ignorant les protestes d'en Iajirobai; l'havia notat venir perfectament feia ja uns minuts, i l'observava (ara) un moment abans d'assentir. 'Se la notava canviada, però forta'.

Va tornar-li el gest de salutació tan seriós com sempre, tot i que amb un bri de complicitat. 'Amb aquell somrís discret que la Nasu tan entenia'. Va ser llavors quan la Bulma va sortir, per fi, de la nau amb la gran notícia: 'Ho tenia enllestit'.

Només hi havia una cosa que la Nasu no comprenia: què hi feia allà en Iajirobai.

– El meu pare t'hi ha pogut posar un sistema d'estèreo integrat que en Son Goku no va deixar que l'hi instal·lés amb les presses d'arribar a Nàmek a salvar-nos... no saps com n'està de content!

– Sí, Nasu, moltes gràcies per no desesperar-te massa... – va afegir l'home abandonant el treball darrere de la seva filla – No saps com s'agraeix gent amb calma, que et deixa treballar!

– Ja m'ha costat prou, ja... Però podia esperar – va acordar la Nasu, que havia hagut de batallar amb la seva pròpia paciència per deixar-li-ho fer. 'Finalment l'havia deixat acabar perquè, potser sí, si al final hi anava sola, s'hi avorriria'. Tant o més que allà. No comptava amb què en Cor Petit tingués ningú al cap ja... donat que havia trigat tant en tornar... I en efecte, veia ara improbable que el namekià tingués una proposta al respecte: ja que havia vingut sol... possiblement, a comprovar que fos l'hora.

'Ho creia fermament, de fet... que hi acabaria anant sola. Almenys fins que un gest de la Bulma va acabar per alertar-la'. ¿Per què es mirava en Iajirobai com si esperés que digués res? Les paraules de l'home dels boscos van treure-la finalment de dubtes: – Ja que hi hem d'anar, sortim quan més aviat puguem... Ja hauríem d'haver tornat – va parlar amb certa molèstia continguda, sense cap comentari previ que en suavitzés l'impacte.

– Amb ell? – no va dubtar la Nasu en girar-se cap a en Cor Petit – Que vingui ell us deixarà més tranquils?! És broma, oi? – va esperar una resposta que no aparentava arribar – Sí! – va dir-se a si mateixa de manera estupefacte – És clar que és broma...

– No, és broma. No obstant, ell només t'acompanyarà... – va dir breument el namekià. – Si hi ha res, girareu cua.

'Havia d'estar de conya, no s'ho podia creure', va observar-lo sense paraules.

.

'No havia marxat amb les millors sensacions'. Però al cap i a la fi la Nasu l'únic que volia era anar-hi, així que havia cedit amb només un parell de mirades de desacord, prous per expressar a en Cor Petit com d'estúpida li semblava aquella opció.

– Senyoreta Bulma – va avisar-la (de sobte) la secretària que feia tasques pel seu pare, a casa, almenys dos cops a la setmana. Era una dona grassa i mudada, que ordenava papers i solia agafar el telèfon de l'empresa a les oficines que tenien a ciutat. 'La gran major part del temps, al laboratori de la seva enorme llar, el Doctor Brief, s'espavilava sol; però la hi feia anar quan tenia més feina administrativa que tècnica'.– Demanen per una tal Nasu Brief, senyoreta.

– Nasu... – va estranyar-se. 'Qui pot trucar-la? I precisament ara...', va reflexionar sorpresa. 'Potser era en Krilín, l'hauria d'escoltar... Portava molt més d'un mes sense dignar-se a aparèixer'.

– És una trucada del ginecòleg que va dur el seu embaràs, senyoreta Brief – va aclarir la dona, recordant-li a la Bulma que, a banda, d'una professional eficient... era també bastant xafardera. La científica va dubtar un instant.

– Passa'm la trucada... a la cuina.

.

– No, no hi és. Ha sortit de viatge – va aclarir la Bulma davant la insistència del ginecòleg. 'S'havia sorprès en notar que, en veritat, li parlava ell... i no un dels seus ajudants'. – Passa alguna cosa, doctor?

– No li ho puc dir, exactament. Però necessitaríem que vingués. – va intentar explicar l'home – Probablement sigui per les seves característiques... especials... però voldríem revisar almenys un dels paràmetres de les anàlisis.

– D'acord, no pateixi. Li ho diré... – va penjar el telèfon lleugerament preocupada. 'Podria avisar-la pel telecomunicador que havia situat a la nau, però potser seria preocupar-la en va...'. Fins que arribés no hi podia anar a l'hospital. 'O podria fer-la tornar; encara que sabent que era una saiyajin, devia ser només alguna cosa que no encaixava al metabolisme humà, però que devia ser perfectament normal en la seva raça'. Va sospirar.

'Què era millor?'.

– Vegeta! – va veure'l sortir de la cuina. Feia tants dies que anava de la cuina a l'habitació, i d'aquesta a vés a saber on de la teulada, que la Bulma creia que ja ni tan sols el reconeixeria. 'No havien parlat en setmanes'.

I ell tampoc ho havia fet amb la seva germana.

– Home, beneïts siguin els ulls que et poden veure... per fi – va dir irònica en comprovar que l'ignorava.

– Deixa'm estar – va esquivar-la, amb la intenció de pujar després les escales. La Bulma, però, va allargar el braç endavant, fins a posar-li la mà al pit per aturar-lo.

– No penses entrenar més?

– No.

– No ho pots fer això – va dir-li amb total seguretat a la mirada. 'Una seguretat que pràcticament l'esbromava'.

– Per què, no? – va deixar-li anar malgrat tot. 'Era només una humana...!'

Ella no en dubtava, sabia per què, encara que no trobava les paraules exactes per expressar-li-ho. 'Deixar-li anar tot un discurs sobre ell com a guerrer, no li semblava el més adequat'. Dir-li que aquell no era el príncep dels saiyajins del qual ella s'havia enamorat, tampoc era bona idea. 'Ells no parlaven mai tan clar'. I menys d'estimar...

No era el tipus de relació que tenien, i molt menys el tipus de relació que semblava voler en Vegeta.

– Perquè, sí – va contestar ella senzillament. En Vegeta, però, no volia continuar amb aquella conversa i només se li acudia llavors una manera d'evitar-la. 'Ella ho estava demanant a crits'.

Va estampar la seva boca contra la de la dona; i va empresonar el cos d'aquesta entre les seves dues mans, que l'agafaven a l'alçada dels colzes un moment després.

– Calla, dona – va dir quan ella, tot i així, intentava continuar parlant.

– No siguis bèstia... – va protestar un instant, abans d'observar-lo bé als ulls, foscos i plens d'alguna cosa que l'atreia. – Tros d'animal...

La Bulma, encara intercanviant-hi la mirada, es va rendir en comprendre-ho. 'L'estava buscant'. Estava segura que, d'alguna manera, havia esperat discutir-hi tant com ella... per acabar així. 'Encara que ni ell mateix s'ho reconegués'. Finalment, doncs, va deixar que les seves boques xoquessin ja sense contemplacions.

Els músculs del guerrer, la força amb què sabia agafar-la malgrat no fer-li mal, i el foc... aquell maleït o beneït foc en què sempre acabaven trobant-se, eren per la científica quasi addictius.

– Vine – va convidar-lo a seguir-la quan els sons, d'una casa en plena activitat matinal, van fer-la adonar que continuar _allà_ amb allò no era una bona idea. – Anem a la meva habitació.

– No... – va subjectar-la del canell quan es girava. 'La deixaria _així_ ara?' – Anem a la càpsula, a la nau d'entrenament...

Enmig de tota aquella desgana per la lluita, que li provocava la falta ja d'un objectiu nítid, en Vegeta tenia clara una sola cosa: 'No la deixaria anar en hores, si és que així aplacava, encara que fos per moments, aquell desassossec que feia ja setmanes que el dominava'. ¿O aquella era la última de les seves excuses, per gaudir d'aquell instant sense remordiments saiyajins?

La dona, que potser en una altra opció s'hagués volgut imposar... '¿Quina mena de comoditat pensava que tindrien allà dins?'... va mirar-lo un instant abans de somriure.

– Et poses en mode príncep capritxós? – va jugar amb la veu, sabent que així, només potser, li ho podria retreure sense fer que s'ho repensés. – Bé, doncs, tu guanyes: L'humana hi anirà i farà el que el príncep saiyajin digui.

En Vegeta mai hauria dit que una frase com aquella podia excitar-lo tant.

– No cal que obeeixis, si no vols, ja sé fer-t'ho fer jo – va parlar-li d'aquella forma que ella sabia que era tot el què podia fer algú com ell per mostrar-se mínimament divertit.

I la Bulma va mirar-lo desafiant fins que va ser el mateix príncep qui va decidir que ja n'hi havia suficient. Va fer espetegar la llengua amb suficiència i va agafar-la ell, sense avisar-la abans, posant-se-la a l'espatlla, carregant-la com un sac, i ignorant cadascuna de les cosses que ella deixava anar a l'aire.

– Vegeta!

– Ja n'aprendràs, ja, humana – va dir irònic. Feia molt temps que, de totes maneres, l'anomenava Bulma.

Ho semblés o no aquell era el seu joc.

Després d'aquell moment ambdós sabien que acabarien entortolligats pell contra pell, amb les boques confoses, i les carícies fetes un. 'Trigarien hores en sortir d'aquella nau, i la Bulma estava disposada a aprofitar aquella ocasió, per gaudir de l'home, mig salvatge i mig capritxós, que en el fons tant enyorava'. Potser no que, al final, no intercanviarien tampoc aquell cop paraules dolces o confessions apassionades... però no hi havia res que la fes sentir tan absolutament dona com els braços d'en Vegeta.

.

– Encara no entenc perquè en Cor Petit ha pensat que em series d'ajuda – va protestar la Nasu ja a l'espai. 'L'home s'havia estat queixant al respecte del poc menjar que hi havia en aquella nau, si és que tenien en compte que ella sola ja menjava per cinquanta'. – El meu nen no ha nascut i, probablement, se'n sortiria millor si passés res.

– Ei, perdona, eh? – va llançar-se contra un dels seients esgotat de no sabia ben bé què. 'No li agradava viatjar per l'espai'. – Que aquí la mainadera sóc jo...

– Tu? – va riure – Au va... dorm una estona, noi.

El comentari va fer que, finalment l'home dels boscos entretanqués els ulls, i es decidís a deixar-li clar que la situació li desagradava tant com a ella. 'Però si no obeïa el Mixet Murri de tant en tant, no podria seguir vivint de gorres a la seva torre'.

– Precisament si en Cor Petit confia amb mi – va aixecar-se fent-se el mil homes – És perquè ensumo el perill... i en fujo sense dubtar-ho. No he tingut mai ànima de màrtir. Si la cosa es posa difícil, tornarem a la Terra ipso facto. No m'ho pensaré dos cops...

– Fantàstic – va bufar.

– Veus, els saiyajins sou tots uns arrauxats – va continuar amb el to que havia utilitzat abans – Sort que en Iaji té prou seny, eh? Al final sempre he estat la vostra salvació, sempre. Si en Goku fos aquí t'ho diria...

'De no ser per aquell darrer comentari, a la Nasu li hagués fins i tot fet gràcia, la manera de parlar de l'home grassonet; que, segons sabia, sí que havia lluitat alguna vegada'.

– Si no dorms tu, ja me'n vaig a fer-ho jo... – va acabar amb la conversa.

– I ara a aquesta què li passa? – va queixar-se l'home sense entendre res.

.

.

Estava tan contenta amb el seu fill. Havia estudiat de valent aquelles darreres setmanes i estava segura que hauria recuperat molta de la matèria que feia mesos que hauria hagut de tocar.

'Les coses anaven millor quan el seu nen no tenia contacte amb cap d'aquells guerrers'. Sense en Goku era difícil per tots, però almenys el seu nen aparentava aplicar-se. I estava segura que no era només per fer-la contenta, en realitat el seu fill gaudia dels estudis. 'Almenys ella ho havia fet bé com a mare'.

Va quedar-se pensativa un segon. 'Goku', l'enyorava i ni tan sols sabia en quin instant havia passat de la negació, de pensar que ell entraria per la porta en qualsevol moment, de fingir ser forta pel seu fill i enfonsar-se després en la soledat de la seva habitació, a aquell estat en què ja no plorava, però tampoc deixava de trobar-lo a faltar. De fet l'enyorava molt més aleshores, quan estava clar que havia assimilat, almenys una mica, aquella seva absència.

El so de la televisió va distreure-la completament. 'Estaven parlant d'un improvisat torneig d'arts marcials'. Encara que semblava ser més una promoció d'un parc temàtic que un veritable certamen de lluita.

Els premis pel guanyador eren cent milions de zenis i una estada a tots els balnearis del món per tota la família. A canvi només haurien de guanyar un torneig en què, a la ronda final, l'organització els reptava a lluitar amb els seus propis guerrers, deixebles dels millors gimnasos de les ciutats de la zona, disfressats – per donar-hi emoció – de veritables homes de les galàxies. El termini per poder-s'hi inscriure s'acabava en poques hores.

Va girar el rostre i va adonar-se que el seu fill havia esquivat amb la mirada el què ullava a la televisió, de seguida que s'havia adonat que ella l'observava.

– Què hi vols participar?

– No, mare. No pateixis – va abaixar el cap seriós – Ja sé que ara el més important és estudiar.

– Podries fer-ho – va deixar-li anar, sorprenent-lo. Fins i tot el seu pare, en Gyumao, que havia estat distret a la taula de la cuina, darrere d'ells, va quedar-se'ls mirant.

– Xixi...

– Ens seria de gran ajuda el premi, Son Gohan. No podem sempre demanar diners a l'avi – va raonar – I jo mai he fet un viatge com aquest –. La veritat era que, per molt que s'hagués fixat en l'anunci televisiu, ell tampoc n'acabava de tenir ganes, però des de la mort del seu pare, que no veia a la seva mare tan animada.

– Sortir d'aquestes quatre parets ens aniria bé...

'Ho havia de fer per ella'. I podia trucar a en Krilín i convèncer a en Cor Petit per a què també hi participessin.

– Fet, doncs! Me'n vaig a avisar en Cor Petit – 'La veritat era que, si encara no l'havia visitat, era perquè no s'havia atrevit a disgustar la seva mare després de tot el què havia passat'. – I després faré una visita a en Krilín.

El telèfon però va sonar abans. 'El millor amic del seu pare havia vist el mateix anunci que ell a la televisió, i tot i que el sentit comú li deia que no ho fes, perquè perdria, havia acabat per trucar el nano'. La Xixi el devia tenir estudiant feia setmanes, s'imaginava en Krilín.

I enmig d'un Torneig d'Arts Marcials no seria tan fàcil acabar ficant la pota.

Encara que no s'hauria imaginat que seria tan i tan senzill convèncer la Xixi per a què l'hi deixés participar. 'Potser sí que hauries d'haver callat', va retraure's una vegada que havia penjat el telèfon. 'No és com si ara mateix necessitis gaires diners, però el premi seria un bon regal. Au calla, Krilín, com si _ella_ anés a acceptar un regal així...', va dir-se a si mateix, batallant amb aquella consciència que ja li havia dit des del principi que si convidava a en Son Gohan a participar-hi, automàticament ell no guanyaria mai els premis que hi anunciaven.

– En fi, accepta que ets massa bona persona – va murmurar tot mirant per la finestra. 'De feia un temps ençà no es podia creure la sort que tenia, potser al final passava alguna cosa... i també guanyava quelcom al torneig'.

– El què ets, és ruc, noi – va riure-se'n l'Ulong en veure'l amb aquella cara d'estar perdut de nou a vés a saber on. – Em sembla que ens has de començar a explicar moltes coses... No estàs molt distret i molt content últimament? Per haver acabat de sacrificar l'única oportunitat que tindràs a la vida de guanyar tants zenis junts, dic.

Sabia que, com les desenes de vegades que li havien demanat què tenia, no en trauria l'aigua clara tampoc en aquella ocasió.

A casa de la família Son, en Son Gohan sortia, per fi, volant cap al Palau de Déu. Només li faltava avisar a en Cor Petit.

.

Recordava que l'havia observat detingudament en cadascun dels gestos que en Vegeta havia fet; en aquella nau, on feia uns dies havien arribat a estar un bon grapat d'hores tancats. Cada carícia, cada gemec, cada manera d'agafar-la per fer-se-la seva amb aquella insuportable superba que ell desprenia i que, en canvi, aconseguia enganxar-la encara més. 'De fet encara tenia un parell de blaus a les cuixes, i podia jurar que el mal que ara li feia l'esquena tampoc era casual'. – Ets un animal, Vegeta – va murmurar resignada, però en el fons encara pendent de cada record, abans de decidir que era un bon moment de donar-se una bona dutxa freda. 'Això o entrar a l'habitació on s'havia tornat a tancar, després de marxar sense donar-li cap més explicació, i temptar-lo'.

'Ja vindrà ell, si vol', va pensar però, en un moment en què va poder més el seu ego, que el desig que ara mateix sentia. 'Es tornaria boja si ell continuava sent tan rematadament bo al llit'. Sobretot si després no podia repetir tot allò cada nit fins a l'extenuació.

Va sospirar. La seva mare, que era amb ella a la cuina, ja feia estona que la mirava; i pel somriure es podia imaginar que ja li havia endevinat qui protagonitzava els seus pensaments.

– Molesto? – La veu suau, amable i masculina va rebotar contra el seu subconscient com un resort, com sortit d'alguna mena de somni. 'Però era una veu que tenia ben present'. I no feia pas tant que l'havia escoltat per última vegada.

– Trunks! Fill! – va alçar-se donant-li la benvinguda amb entusiasme – Oh no, t'has tornat a deixar créixer els cabells! I has crescut! Com has crescut tant? Si ja havies canviat suficient en aquella sala del Palau de Déu!

– Bé – va posar-se una mà a la nuca amb vergonya – És que he intentat tornar molt a prop de l'època en què aquí me'n vaig anar... però... al meu temps ja han passat tres anys, mare. Eren els que necessitava per carregar la nau i tornar.

La científica va observar-lo un moment. – Oh! Així... Oh Trunks, tres anys... I ha anat tot bé?! – va córrer a demanar en entendre que pel nano havia passat infinitament més temps que per ells – I els androides i en Cèl·lula?

– Tots morts – va somriure-li. – Quan vaig arribar a la meva època, fa tres anys en aquella línia del temps, vaig poder guanyar-los. Va ser tan fàcil... gairebé feia ràbia pensar que d'haver tingut tota aquella força abans... – va tancar els punys amb impotència, però va decidir apartar aquells pensaments de seguida – I en Cèl·lula, tal i com havia fet el monstre que va arribar aquí, va intentar atacar-me quan marxava a avisar-vos; però jo ja l'esperava.

– No saps com me n'alegro... – va abraçar-lo, una mica més tova del compte. Al cap i a la fi aquell noi havia estat molt valent i era el seu fill... o qui seria el seu fill quan fos gran – ... que, per fi, també hagueu trobat la pau en aquell temps.

– Sí – va somriure-li. Va ser llavors quan van adonar-se que la mare de la Bulma els havia estat mirant tota l'estona amb una rialla a la boca i una safata de pastissos preparada.

– En voleu?

– No, després, gràcies. De debò, àvia – va dir el guerrer abans de tornar a observar com de jove era la seva mare en aquella època. 'Després d'estar acostumat a veure-la en el seu temps, se li feia encara més estrany'. Havia estat tres anys sencers al futur abans de poder-se plantejar tornar. 'No havia sabut en quin moment exacte aniria a parar, però sí que havia d'intentar que no fos gaire temps després de la mort d'en Cèl·lula d'aquell temps'. No volia interferir en aquella línia temporal gaire més enllà de l'època en què la seva presència ja havia tingut prou incidència.

– Han passat dos mesos ja? – va intentar confirmar.

– Un mes i quasi tres setmanes – va fer la Bulma, pensant en com podria tallar-li el cabell. 'No li feia gaire bon efecte un noi tan guapo amb els cabells llargs'.

– I la Nasu?

– No hi és. – va sorprendre'l – És amb en Iajirobai, a l'espai. Hi va haver una discussió amb en Mefus... i bé, ja t'ho pots imaginar... la mort d'en Pineau l'ha trasbalsat molt a aquell noi. La Nasu no volia deixar més temps sense arreglar-ho. – va intentar, però, que no se'n preocupés. 'Estava convençuda que estaria perfectament'. – Però està perfectament. Embarassadíssima i guapíssima. I aquí tancada s'hagués tornat boja gaire temps més...

– Ja... – va comprendre – Saps? És una pena, mare. Perquè l'he conegut... al meu futur vull dir. Ara s'està una temporada amb mi i la mare a la Terra. Vaig fer una mica de volta, però al final vaig trobar-la allà on...

– Trunks!

– Krilín!

– Home, mira, si al final es digna a aparèixer!

– No t'ho prenguis així, Bulma – va intentar defensar-se de seguida l'humà – Vinc a veure la Nasu.

– Doncs fas tard.

'Li hauria d'explicar a en Krilín tota la història, i el seu amic hauria d'acabar explicant a en Trunks que hi havia un torneig'. – Menys possibilitats – va remugar. 'Havia pensat que no passaria res en dir-li-ho a la Nasu, donat que ella sí que no hi podia participar. I ja se les empescaria per demanar-li que no ho digués a en Vegeta. Ara, però, tot el pla quedava en paper mullat'.

'Almenys quan més serem, més riurem', va conformar-se. 'Estava clar que en Trunks acabaria per dir-li-ho a en Vegeta'.

.

El cap de setmana del torneig havia acabat arribant amb més rapidesa del què realment havien pensat'. Al final els serviria per tornar-se a trobar de nou.

'Bé, excepte a en Ten Shin Han que ja havia expressat la seva voluntat d'estar un temps desconnectat del món, només entrenant, i millorant cada dia'.

Si fins i tot els hi havia dit que potser no els tornaria a veure...

– Qui si que hi participa és en Iamxa... – va comentar en Follet Tortuga tot fixant-se amb unes noies joves, que eren a la taula de darrere de la cafeteria on s'havien trobat. – Hauria de participar-hi jo també – va autoconvèncer-se en va – I portar una noia d'aquestes a fer el viatge per tots els balnearis del món.

– Oh! Per favor, mestre – va sentir-se avergonyida la Bulma amb el petit Trunks en braços – No digui tonteries.

– Sóc un home molt atractiu jo encara – va defensar-se – Encara que les dones com vosaltres, no sàpiguen apreciar-ho – va callar, a més, un instant. Pensatiu, i amb una intenció totalment franca però, va donar ara una ullada a la Xixi; que acabava d'arribar amb en Son Gohan i el seu pare... Tot just acabaven de creuar la porta, però la dona aparentava ja estar completament absent.

'La mort d'en Goku la devia haver afectat més del què, fins i tot, s'havien imaginat'.

– Per què no vas a fer-li companyia una estona, Bulma? – va posar-se seriós – Entre dones us entendreu millor. Jo me'n duré el seu pare a donar un volt per aquí, ja saps... hi ha noies per tots cantons.

'Amagava la preocupació dins la broma'. I la Bulma no sabia què dir. Li sabia molt greu tot el que hauria passat la mare d'en Son Gohan, però ¿fins a quin punt podien parlar sense que la Nasu i el seu embaràs no acabessin sortint d'alguna manera a la conversa?.

– I si encara no ho sap? – va preguntar espantada.

– Com vols dir? – va dir l'Ulong que es fixava exactament en el mateix que el Mestre Mutenroshi i que, per tant, no hi estava atent.

– No, que no ho deu saber. O potser en Son Gohan li ha comentat... perquè en Son Gohan tampoc sap que... – va fer-se quasi un embarbussament, parlant sola – És molt difícil... No vull ser jo qui li digui... La pobre Xixi, es mor.

'El cas és que encara que la Nasu fos una dona fantàstica i la Bulma s'hi sentís molt còmode, no deixava de sentir certa pena per la Xixi'. Sí que havia estat ella qui havia insistit en casar-se... i que tot havia estat un embolic molt gran i confús pel seu amic...

Però cada vegada, potser perquè ara era mare, tenia més clar que tampoc era just el què s'havia passat la vida fent en Goku. 'Sempre absent, entrenant... i finalment mort'.

– Si estiguessis aquí – va rondinar, tot apartant-se de la colla per proposar-li a la Xixi que busquessin un lloc entre el públic – Si estiguessis aquí, Goku, m'agradaria veure't valent, a veure com te'n sortiries d'aquesta... – Després del primer indici d'estar enfadada però, se li havia passat de sobte l'instint de reprimenda: – Tan de bo fossis aquí... com se't troba a faltar... ¿Em faries cas aquest cop? ¿Per què m'havies de fer cas en aquella tonteria dels monstres, i no quan vaig dir-te que miressis per la teva pròpia felicitat? Mira que ets ruc...

Va pensar també que un altre que era un autèntic tossut era en Vegeta. 'No l'havia ni tan sols escoltada quan li havia deixat caure que en Trunks participaria a un torneig'.

I tot i que hi havia hagut un parell de mirades entre pare i fill, tampoc havia fet ni més ni menys quan el jove li havia preguntat si s'hi inscriuria.

– Tornejos d'humans poca-soltes – Li havia sentit dir en algun moment – Jo no necessito perdre el temps... – Havia rematat, passant olímpicament d'ells.

Tampoc havien tornat a topar de la manera en què ells solien topar des de l'última vegada. 'És clar que _allò_ havia estat només uns dies enrere'. Havia passat tant temps sense aquell home, o esperant a què baixés del burro que, abans de tornar a intentar-ho per aquell camí; primer tindria prou paciència per cercar, d'ara en endavant, una manera de fer-lo reaccionar en allò que era vital per ell: la lluita.

¿O no li caldria?.

'Com s'ho faria per fer que tornés a recuperar les ganes d'entrenar?'. En Vegeta pràcticament ho necessitava com l'oxigen que respirava, i la Bulma, que l'havia aprés a conèixer amb tots els seus fums de príncep, ho sabia.

.

– Què deu passar?

– Com diu, mestre Kaito? – va preguntar en Son Goku en adonar-se que el kaioh del nord tenia tota la seva atenció en alguna cosa que devia passar a quilòmetres de distància de l'altre món. 'Tot i ser mort, encara era l'encarregat de la galàxia nord, i estava obligat a vigilar de tant en tant el què hi passava'.

Sobretot quan s'hi detectaven energies més fortes del normal.

– Res – va treure-hi importància – Saps? – va canviar de tema – A la Terra hi fan un Torneig d'Arts Marcials i el teu fill i els teus amics hi participen. – va picar-li l'ullet – Encara que no t'ho hauria de dir, però perquè no et queixis que no et mantinc informat... No t'hi acostumis...

'Encara pensava en el què podia ser correcte i el què no del fet que una persona que era morta, a través d'ell, pogués saber certes coses del seu món'. Per això fins aquell moment ni tan sols s'havia distret en mirar la Terra; quan menys coses sabés ell... menys coses hauria de decidir si era correcte dir-li o no.

El notar aquelles energies tan fortes, però, l'havia trasbalsat de debò. I no es tractava d'en Gohan ni de cap altre ésser amb sang saiyajin.

.

Els focs artificials havien reproduït la cara d'en Satan, mentre la gent començava a ocupar el seu lloc a les grades d'aquell torneig que havia aconseguit aplegar fins a 200 participants, i del qual ja havien començat les eliminatòries. Tots lluitaven en una mena de plataformes, entre la vegetació i les roques, així com entre els alts edificis, del que normalment era un magnífic parc d'atraccions. Quedaven desqualificats tots aquells que caiguessin a l'aigua que ho rodejava tot. 'Finalment només quedarien quatre finalistes que haurien de disputar la final'.

I, després, el guanyador s'hauria d'enfrontar a en Satan, el qual no s'havia deixat veure encara de cap de les maneres. 'Si apareixien aquells guerrers als quals havia usurpat el mèrit d'haver eliminat en Cèl·lula, hauria d'inventar-se alguna cosa per marxar i no topar-se amb cap d'ells'. No creia que això passés, però de totes maneres estava disposat a resoldre el problema sortint per qualsevol porta d'emergència d'aquell recinte.

– Va, Krilín, que així et classificaràs per la final – va animar-se ell mateix tot tirant un grapat de contrincants a l'aigua – A qui hi duràs de viatge? – va permetre's somiar un instant, obviant el fet que els seus companys també competien en altres grups i plataformes per classificar-se. 'Aquella trobada amb l'A-18 havia estat absolutament estranya, havien volat un darrere l'altre, un tros en silenci, en direcció a la ciutat, un cop que s'havia compromès a prestar-li diners per roba'. Ella havia estat seca, i amb prou feines li havia tornat les insistents mirades que ell li havia dirigit mentre la veia entrar al centre comercial, però sabia que el fet en si era un motiu per a l'esperança.

L'A-18 i ell havien acordat aquella mena de préstec, que la veritat ara mateix poc li importava. 'S'havien vist, i l'havia pogut ajudar en alguna cosa', allò era realment important. S'alegrava de què ella hagués preferit demanar-li-ho a atracar algun pobre botiguer.

El cert era que l'androide estava tan absolutament desconcertada amb en Krilín, com ell ho estava amb la situació que s'havia creat arran de la seva sobtada reaparició.

Uns crits, que provenien del públic, van distreure'l definitivament; i en Krilín que (llavors) havia estat a punt de caure a l'aigua, de la distracció, va veure ben bé com la Xixi animava el seu fill enfilada sobre una de les cadires de la grada. Comptant que, una mica més enllà, en Trunks també apallissava els seus oponents i que en Cor Petit, tot i que no l'havia vist, era possible que hi fos, només li quedava esperar un cop de sort. 'Si li tocava lluitar contra en Iamxa encara se'n sortiria'.

Com era normal en aquell tipus de campionats estava totalment prohibit matar el contrari i utilitzar armes.

Per la seva banda, enmig de tot el xivarri del públic, la Bulma intentava establir una conversa amistosa amb la vídua d'en Goku. Ambdues havien aconseguit un lloc a la grada, i la científica subjectava el seu Trunks, el petit, mentre intentava entendre què havia fet que la Xixi deixés participar a en Son Gohan en allò. 'No havia estat mai gaire entusiasmada amb què el seu fill fos un lluitador'.

Per tal d'homenatjar en Satan, al torneig, hi havia acabat anant gent dels quatre punts cardinals del planeta. 'Tot i que, qui tots prenien per un heroi, no s'havia deixat veure ni un sol moment'. El soroll de l'ambient era, de fet, tan impressionant que la Bulma va haver d'alçar la veu per fer aquella pregunta:

– Pensava que no li deixaries participar... – va intentar ser amable amb ella – Deu estar content, oi?

La dona va pensar-s'ho un moment. 'No li venia gens de gust parlar de penúries econòmiques amb l'hereva dels Brief'. Ella que tants diners tenia...

– Aquest cop he fet una excepció, últimament no para d'estudiar... s'hi ha posat molt seriosament... – va dir contenta, sense faltar en cap moment a la veritat, mentre en Trunks petit es fixava en els detalls orientals del seu vestit rosa d'estrena, i li intentava tocar amb les manetes. 'Per algun motiu, aquell gest va posar-la de bon humor i li va agafar la maneta amb un somriure, que de tan clar va sorprendre a la Bulma i tot'. – Només espero que el meu fill no es destrossi la salut tan jove... Val més que no s'hi acostumi.

– Ja... – va tornar-li el gest alegre la Bulma, de cop i volta oblidant tots els seus prejudicis. 'Per l'amor de Kami, noia, s'ha quedat vídua i és molt jove... no podeu prejutjar-la per preocupar-se per en Gohan', va pensar somrient: – Així que ho has fet per amor de mare, oi?! Ja t'entenc... – va observar el seu propi fill.

Al cap i a la fi la Xixi era tan víctima de la situació com la Nasu i en Son Goku. 'Ella, enamorada com estava d'un home com en Vegeta, sabia millor que ningú que costava molt manar en els sentiments'. I esborrar-los, així de sobte, encara més.

– Sí... – va continuar parlant la Bulma animada per aquella conclusió – Doncs a mi m'ha fet gràcia el premi de visitar tots els balnearis del món amb la família. I a més en Trunks m'ha dit que ha pogut derrotar l'A-18 i l'A-17 al seu futur. Està en molt bona forma, saps?

A la Xixi li havia saltat un dubte en mig del pensament. 'No havia vist aquell superguerrer per enlloc'.

– I no li has dit a en Vegeta que hi participi?

– No – va girar-se cap endavant mig enfadada i preocupada – No, directament. Ni se m'ha acudit. És com si hagués perdut l'esperit combatiu... les ganes de lluitar... – va sentir que la ràbia de no poder fer res per canviar-ho li pujava pel coll. 'En aquelles ocasions se'n sortia millor enfadant-s'hi, que preocupant-se'n' – No sé pas que deu tenir... – va finalitzar amb ganes de canviar de tema. 'En realitat en tenia una idea bastant aproximada del què barrinava aquell home'.

La Xixi va aparentar pensar-s'ho un instant. – Em fa l'efecte que deu trobar a faltar en Goku... – va deixar anar, com si fos el més normal del món, i aleshores la Bulma va veure que qui s'havia quedat pensativa era la seva companya de seient. 'Suposava que ella sí que trobava a faltar amb bogeria en Goku, però qui sap si no anava tan desencaminada... en Vegeta s'havia entossudit tant en prendre's com una revenja personal una ja impossible lluita contra en Son Goku... que ara no sabia què havia de fer'.

Només agraïa que no hagués marxat del planeta. 'I es retreia a ella mateixa haver pensat, en la seva absència, que ell ja podia ser fora de l'atmosfera; quan estava clar que si marxava, seria la primera en saber-ho... necessitaria la seva tecnologia per fer-ho'.

Però tampoc era com si realment es pogués negar a arreglar-li una nau, si mai li ho demanava. 'Saiyajins...', va murmurar dolguda. 'Envejava la Nasu que almenys estava lluny d'allà, a punt segur d'arreglar els seus problemes amb en Mefus – o d'intentar-ho –'. Com a mínim, podria intentar desconnectar. ¿Ho intentaria?. Donaria el que fos per saber com li anava.

– Merda! – Li va venir un pensament fugaç a la ment amb la rapidesa que recordava una cosa que havia oblidat del tot. – Hauria d'haver-la avisat... Deu ser una tonteria... del seu metabolisme... però mai està de més ser prudent.

– Com dius?

– No – va dubtar sobre si és que havia dit res en veu alta – Coses de l'empresa... És que tenim molta feina últimament...

– T'envejo, noia. Jo no podria pas fer-me càrrec d'un nen i treballar fora de casa a la vegada – Tot i el bon ambient que havia aconseguit crear, la científica no va saber ben bé com prendre's aquell darrer comentari, coneixent la Xixi devia pensar que no feia ben fet. 'Eren com el dia i la nit en aquell aspecte'.

.

– Oh no! – va expressar en Iamxa en adonar-se que, de passar l'eliminatòria, acabaria emparellat amb en Trunks de bones a primeres – Si ho arribo a saber no demano diners per venir fins aquí... Ho tinc malparat per guanyar el premi.

– Mira – S'hi va fixar la Xixi que acabava de veure la seva imatge despreocupada per una de les pantalles – Em sembla que en Iamxa ja s'ha rendit.

– Sí – va notar distreta la Bulma – És que no hi té res a fer contra en Trunks...

– Ni contra en Son Gohan! – va aixecar-se com un resort la Xixi, per algun motiu, disposada a tornar a animar a crits al seu fill. 'Caram tenia l'humor més voluble que fins i tot en d'altres ocasions'.

– Va, fillet meu, va.

– Trunks! – va decidir animar ella també al seu fill del futur, guanyant-se que la Xixi, aquesta vegada, s'ho prengués com un repte – Ànims, Trunks! Ets el millor!

Aleshores cadascú encara lluitava pel seu compte en les eliminatòries. 'Més enllà, ara sí, en Iamxa acabava de caure a l'aigua per accident'.

– Els campionats d'arts marcials van ajudar moltíssim el pare a millorar la tècnica – va animar-se el Gohan en superar del tot l'eliminatòria: – Ara em toca a mi! –. Encara que, en un primer moment, havia dubtat; una cosa així el feia sentir més a prop que mai de l'esperit del seu pare. 'Havia de guanyar, i ho havia de fer pel seu record'.

En Trunks, en Cor Petit, i en Krilín, entre un grapat més de guerrers humans, havien superat també les seves eliminatòries i ja es disposaven a encarar la següent fase. 'En total quedaven vuit guerrers, quatre dels quals arribarien a la gran final'.

– Què fàcil que ho tindran, els nostres amics! – va saltar l'Ulong des d'una de les terrasses del parc d'atraccions, on en Follet Tortuga encara buscava noies maques per convidar a un got.

Hores d'ara en Satan ja havia arribat a la conclusió que, com a home savi que es considerava, més valia tocar el dos d'allà sense creuar-se'ls. 'Només havia de trobar la manera de fer-ho sense aixecar expectació'. No es podia moure per cap d'aquelles instal·lacions sense que algú el reconegués. La fama també tenia desavantatges.

– Endavant, Cor Petit, molta sort! – va animar en Son Gohan des de la grada quan va ser l'hora que en Krilín i en Cor Petit lluitessin en una de les semifinals.

– Em pensava que m'hauria d'enfrontar amb rivals perillosos, però no – va exclamar tot impedint que, del mateix impuls amb el qual l'havia atacat, en Krilín acabés caient a l'aigua – N'estic tip de perdre el temps.

I de la manera que ho havia dit, a en Krilín gairebé li havia recordat a en Cor Petit de les primeres vegades, del principi. 'Quan encara no era un dels seus amics'. ¿Què li picava?. L'únic que, per ara, sabien era que acabava d'abandonar el torneig – tot sortint volant del terreny de combat – sense més explicacions...

Quatre lluitadors s'enfrontarien finalment a la prova final per sortir-ne victoriosos. Haurien de combatre, en un circuït especialment dissenyat per l'ocasió, ple de decorats ambientats en d'altres móns imaginaris, contra els lluitadors contractats per l'organització. 'Havien estat disfressats prèviament de guerrers de les galàxies, però eren ben humans'. Al cap i a la fi, exceptuant la seva colla, poca gent comptava amb què hi hagués vida extraterrestre de debò fora de la Terra.

Qui sortís abans del circuït, havent guanyat els convidats de l'organització, seria el guanyador. Tot s'havia fet amb aquell aire infantil i de videojoc perquè no deixava de ser el regal d'aniversari del fill del senyor Pela-llarga.

El públic ho veuria des de les pantalles gegants situades per tot el parc. I també vora de les grades on havien pogut gaudir de les eliminatòries i les quatre semifinals.

.

– Ets una dona? – va fer un pas enrere en Krilín, entre el fum del decorat del lloc on li havia tocat lluitar, quan un cop dins del circuït, s'havia topat amb un dels que eren, suposadament, guerrers convidats per l'organització. – No et pensis que em deixaré guanyar, eh? – va intentar dir-li pensant que, en realitat, encara que fos molt maca; podria vèncer-la sense problemes.

De seguida va veure que s'equivocava. ¿Eren de veritat humans?.

La noia amb la pell d'un verd blavós i llarga cabellera pèl-roja va alçar-se a l'aire, demostrant-li que sabia volar, per propinar-li sense més explicacions un cop realment fort al pit.

La disfressa estrafolària, de pantalons bombats i túnica vermella fins als genolls, semblava menys irreal quan t'adonaves que qui fos no podia ser humana. De cap de les maneres.

¿Què estava passant?, va encertar a demanar en Krilín abans de perdre la consciència.

No era normal.

I el pitjor estava encara per arribar.

Molt a prop d'allà i davant les càmeres, un dels altres convidats, asfixiava el quart finalista, un lluitador de sumo que havia arribat, com els tres amics d'en Son Goku, a la final. – No ho són! – va cridar de sobte el productor de l'espectacle espantat – Al final no vam trobar gent prou forta als gimnasos i, tot i que ja ho havíem anunciat, vam contractar uns deixebles del senyor Satan... Però no són aquests! Com s'ho han fet per substituir-los? No sé qui són jo aquests, li ho juro senyor Pela-llarga.

El terror havia arribat al públic.

I a l'Altre Món.

– No pot ser – va exclamar en Kaito fent que en Son Goku, que havia estat entrenant fins llavors, prop d'allà, li tornés a prestar atenció. 'Alguna cosa no anava bé'. I havia de ser precisament al lloc on el Déu havia tingut l'atenció posada fins feia un moment... a la Terra.

– En Gohan... en Gohan i els altres estan bé? – va preguntar a l'instant, quedant-se quiet, i observant en Kaito amb transcendència. 'No li agradava gens el terror que llegia al rostre de l'home'. – Què passa? Contesti!

.

Un moment abans de sentir aquelles energies tan fortes i desconegudes, en Cor Petit havia estat segur d'haver fet una tonteria en participar al torneig d'arts marcials, per més que l'havia animat el fet que en Gohan es decidís, després de quasi dos mesos, a visitar-lo i intentar convèncer-lo per a què hi participés.

De totes maneres, no es podia treure del cap el fet que la Nasu estigués univers enllà. 'Més li valia a en Mefus, escoltar-la; per algun motiu, s'havia llevat aquell dia amb autèntic mal cos... i temia que fos com els demés cops... que realment les coses no li estiguessin anant bé'. Com a antic Kamisama tenia un sisè sentit en general, però l'inquietava pensar que, aquesta vegada, li ho havia deixat fer ell.

¿Què era el que no anava bé?. ¿I si no era exactament res que hi tingués a veure?

Pitjor d'humor l'havia posat llavors veure com en Krilín, després d'anys de conèixer-lo, ni tan sols sabia com començar a atacar-lo.

'Ell no havia de per què perdre el temps en aquella competició per humans'.

¿I si era per humans, què hi passava ara? Alguna cosa no hi anava gens bé i podia detectar-ho, fins i tot en la distància.

.

Els finalistes que quedaven dempeus en els seus respectius combats finals, en Gohan i en Trunks, es començaven a preguntar aleshores què passava realment amb tota aquella posada en escena... i amb aquells oponents tan poc humans.

– Escolta'm. De què vas? Que no veus que és un joc? Un simple joc de lluita – Havia demanat en Trunks, aliè al demés, quan s'havia enfrontat amb el seu contrincant. – Qui ets? Tu no ets humà...

Tots ells, els lluitadors desconeguts, aparentaven ser guerrers extraterrestres amb poders sobrenaturals i d'estètica similar. I no els ho pensaven posar fàcil, encara que cap, els hi havia dit _encara_ que buscava.

– Prou, això és un torneig d'arts marcials! – Havia insistit també en Gohan.

– Vols dir que només és un joc? – Se n'havia rigut l'oponent. Com fos, de moment no havia hagut de convertir-se en superguerrer per enfrontar-s'hi, però notava un poder extraordinari que en sobresortia.

En Trunks havia aconseguit vèncer el seu rival, convertint-se en superguerrer, però semblava que encara hi havia algú més poderós que els quatre guerrers que s'havien enfrontat a cadascun d'ells d'inici. I acabava de colpejar-lo.

.

– La Terra està en perill – Havia acceptat explicar finalment en Kaito davant la preocupació que mostrava en Son Goku, palplantat davant seu – Podria ser en Bojack. És un ésser malèfic, dominat per les forces del mal, que ja fa molt de temps que va voler destruir les galàxies dels quatre punts cardinals... és un esperit del mal... els quatre kaiohs ens vam reunir i el vam desterrar en un planeta... al punt més remot de la galàxia... però per desgràcia, no estava tan lluny del meu, aquell planeta on el teníem tancat... – va pensar que encara que no li ho digués llavors, acabaria per saber-ho: – És culpa teva, Son Goku! Quan vas portar en Cèl·lula fins al meu planeta, l'explosió devia destruir també una part del lloc o el segell que hi havíem col·locat... D'alguna manera van poder trencar amb aquell confinament.

– Què? – va intentar entendre en Son Goku encara en xoc.

– Vés a saber el mal que pot arribar a fer a la Terra ara aquest monstre – va mig desesperar-se en Kaito.

– Però... – va espantar-se en comprendre l'abast del què escoltava. La Terra tornava a estar en perill. 'I ell, mort, ja no podia fer res per ajudar-los'. – Tranquil Kaito, pensa que hi ha en Son Gohan. – va tranquil·litzar-se ell mateix en dir allò. Ell, en Goku, era el guerrer que s'havia sacrificat per salvar la Terra en aquella lluita de no feia encara dos mesos... i que havia confiat que deixava el planeta en bones mans. Res havia canviat. 'Si el seu fill havia pogut vèncer en Cèl·lula, no li hauria de ser difícil de superar aquell entrebanc'. No podia preocupar-se ara, si precisament l'havia deixat a càrrec de tot perquè hi confiava.

– Esperem-ho – va acceptar el Déu.

– Em deixa... Puc posar-li una mà a l'espatlla per saber què passa?

'En aquelles circumstàncies no li ho podia pas negar'.

– Enrabia't, Son Gohan – va desitjar – Mostra'ls tot el poder que tens.

El nano, un cop en Bojack havia fet acte d'aparició envoltat dels tres membres del seu grup que encara eren dempeus, començava a enfrontar-s'hi.

.

– No us deixaré que us quedeu amb la Terra! – va cridar.

– Per què, no? – va desafiar-lo la Zangya que era la fèmina del grup – La Galàxia del Nord és la més interessant de totes... i el planeta Terra el millor... el que té més tipus diferents de vida... és un bon lloc per a què el nostre senyor Bojack comenci a governar l'univers –. Els esbirros d'en Bojack que l'escoltaven, en Bido i en Bujin, van aplaudir-li el comentari. Ambdós eren força semblants entre si quant a nivell de poder i color de pell, tot i que de diferents alçades.

En Bojack, en canvi, que tot just havia aparegut per deixar inconscient en Trunks quan aquest havia aconseguit deixar fora de combat en Kogu, el quart dels seus homes; s'ho mirava amb aire de desinterès. 'Feia molt de temps, centenars d'anys (de fet), ja havia liderat aquell grup, amb qui havien gaudit d'un autèntic frenesí destructiu pels quatre costats de l'univers; fins que els quatre kaiohs havien topat amb la màgia necessària per desterrar-los a un planeta immund i segellar-ne l'accés, per tal de deixar-los tancats allà dins de per vida'. Per això era ara lliure, i havia reprès la seva particular cursa cap a la dominació intergalàctica. 'Perquè una explosió molt forta, prop d'on els havien tancat, feia relativament poc que havia trencat el segell amb què hi havien quedat apressats'.

Com els altres, i amb indumentàries semblants a les d'un pirata de l'espai, la seva pell d'un verd blau-marinat i el cabell taronja, feien que en Bojack no semblés en absolut un humà. 'Malgrat que, com els namekians, les seves formes eren humanoides'. Duia un mocador gris lligat al cap i el mateix estil de roba del qual ja s'havien sorprès en veure els seus esbirros.

Mai haurien pensat que se'ls presentaria un repte d'aquelles característiques... tan aviat.

I menys que, amb els companys inconscients, en Gohan hauria de començar per enfrontar-s'hi sol. Potser els ajudants d'en Bojack no tenien més força que un d'aquells Cel·luletes amb què s'havia enfrontat al torneig que tant recordava, però a en Son Gohan encara li faltava enrabiar-se per donar-los-hi la lliçó definitiva.

.

El planeta era tal i com recordava. Aparentava viure-hi la mateixa poca quantitat de gent i, això sí, semblava que hi havien treballat força per intentar cultivar alguns fruits a les afores de la zona tradicionalment poblada.

– Això és el lloc on anàvem? – va preguntar en Iajirobai encara des de la nau, amb un pèl de desconfiança. – I s'hi pot respirar aquí fora?

– És clar que s'hi pot respirar – S'havia afanyat ella en sortir en fora sense problemes, alçant el vol un moment, sense parar-s'ho a pensar gaire. 'Tenia la sensació que no estava pas lluny el dia en què el seu embaràs li impediria moure's així'. – Véns o et quedes? He de buscar en Mefus...

– Si no vinc i et passa res, en Cor Petit m'ho farà pagar... – va fer cara d'espantat, després de mostrar-se gens conforme amb el cel verdós d'aquell planeta.

– Aquí ja no em pot passar res, hi he viscut mitja vida. – va avançar endavant sense esperar-lo.

– Però no volis! Que jo no sé volar! – va cridar – A més com pots volar amb aquesta panxota? No sou normals... Els saiyajins sou tots monstres extraterrestres! No m'estranya...

– Calla i segueix-me, va – va cedir a anar-hi caminant. 'Al cap i a la fi, l'esforç de volar, era en si força important'.

.

– Què deu passar? – va rondinar en Vegeta a la Terra, en adonar-se que no només les energies més conegudes s'havien alterat, sinó que hi havia un poder molt gran que acabava de fer acte de presència al planeta no feia gaire. Va donar una ullada al seu voltant, a Corporació Capsula, fastiguejat; i va veure que en Trunks havia deixat tirada en aquella saleta d'estar la seva característica espasa.

'No era com si la necessités'.

Però potser sí que necessitarien ajuda d'un altre tipus. 'De fet, ara mateix, no notava l'energia del seu fill i d'en Gohan tan fortes com feia només un moment'.

– Merda...

.

Van entrar caminant a la ciutat, en què uns pocs tsufurs els miraven estranyats des del principi. 'Havia passat tant temps, que no coneixia tothom amb qui es creuava, ni tan sols de vista'. Tot i que no era com si li hagués interessat fer vida social quan hi vivia.

– La saiyajin... – va sentir una veu al seu darrere, i va reconèixer aquest cop sí, un dels homes que més relació havien tingut amb en Pineau després que tothom li girés d'esquena per culpa seva: no havien entès que l'acollís, quan s'havia descobert qui era ella. Sobretot per la terrible visita que havien rebut d'uns pocs subordinats d'en Freezer, incitada per un Raditz que havia volgut espantar-la, i que havia causat tantes baixes a la població.

Va preguntar-se quant temps feia d'allò, i va adonar-se que havien passat triennis sencers.

'_Van aparèixer sobtadament una tarda fa poques setmanes... Deien que et buscaven... Que un tal Raditz que s'havien trobat a un planeta a pocs mesos de distància del nostre, els havia informat que t'hi trobarien'_. Va recordar les paraules d'en Pineau aquella vegada, quan ella havia arribat al planeta i s'ho havia trobat tot regirat. Per la mirada que van intercanviar, sabia ara que l'home també se'n recordava, encara que ambdós van mantenir un respectuós silenci.

– Busco en Mefus... – va pronunciar només, davant l'expectació que davant de tant silenci també hi posava en Iajirobai.

– No m'hauries de buscar... – va escoltar la veu del noi, ja home, sortint d'alguna banda d'aquell carrer. – M'han dit que us han vist aterrar...

Ell no feia pas gaires dies que hi havia arribat després de donar voltes sense rumb per l'univers. Molt enfadat va mirar-la, disposat a tornar-li a repetir com de culpable la trobava de la mort d'en Pineau, però alguna cosa en el seu aspecte va fer-lo dubtar.

'Estava embarassadíssima'. – Que ets boja? – va preguntar de sobte – De quant estàs?

– Aviat, sis mesos...

– I sí, és boja... – va murmurar en Iajirobai al seu darrere, enduent-se una mala mirada de la germana d'en Vegeta. 'Després de l'experiència de viatjar-hi, ja no li feia tanta por com al principi... no aparentava que ella hagués de fer mal a ningú'. No a algú que li resultés inofensiu almenys.

– Per què has vingut? – va mantenir-se en Mefus en les seves pròpies conviccions, tot i que aquella aparició l'havia sobtat de debò. 'Què hi feia la princesa dels saiyajins, recorrent les galàxies, per plantar-se davant seu?'.

– Vull que sàpigues que ho sento – va dir clarament – Estimava en Pineau, Mefus. Sempre el recordaré... i la seva mort em va saber greu de debò. Sé que de no haver-me intentat defensar en va... davant de l'animal d'en Broly, l'enemic a qui ens vam enfrontar llavors... ell potser hagués pogut viure unes setmanes més...

– Ho sents? Tu demanant perdó, per segona vegada, i a més, després de venir expressament? – va qüestionar-la en Mefus estupefacte.

– No sé repetir-t'ho en cap més idioma, però no vull que guardis tot aquest rancor dins, digues, digues-me tot el que creguis que t'ha de fer sentir millor, va...

La veritat és que havia estat a punt de dir-li animalades de l'alçada d'un campanar, i de suggerir-li que se'n tornés per on havia vingut. Però ara mateix no tenia prou esma per fer-ho. Ella realment tenia ja un ventre considerable, i havia fet aquell viatge per disculpar-se. ¿Llavors era completament sincera quan deia que ho sentia?

Veure-la tan embarassada i palplantada davant seu, després d'aquell viatge, l'havia deixat realment fora de joc. I a més no anava acompanyada d'un dels seus amics guerrers a mode de guardaespatlles... No feia l'efecte que l'home que anava amb ella fos res més que un humà.

– En Pineau t'apreciava... – va reconèixer, sabent que molta de la ràbia que havia sentit era també la gelosia de saber que al seu tiet mai li havia importat si aquella noia era d'una raça d'assassins o no. 'Havia estat una filla per ell'. – És una pena que no conegui el teu fill...

El comentari va fer somriure la Nasu, per primera vegada des de què havia arribat al planeta. – Així, finalment, podem enterrar la nostra particular destral de guerra?

– Sóc un imbècil, Nasu... perdona'm tu també – Potser havia arribat el moment d'actuar ell també com l'home adult que era, i reconèixer que no hauria d'haver anat a la Terra només a esbafar-se, per tornar-se'n després sense mirar enrere.

Va sentir que l'ànim se li enfonsava en comprendre que tota aquella ràbia amb què havia refugiat el dolor de perdre en Pineau, era només un escut, que no havia tingut cap mena de sentit.

.

.

– Oh – va trontollar en Son Gohan abans que la bola d'energia d'una tercera persona es creués entre ell i, ara ja sí, en Bojack. Era en Cor Petit.

'En no començar lluitant al màxim de les seves possibilitats, havia estat realment a punt de rebre un cop d'energia fatal d'aquell pirata espacial que fins llavors desconeixien'. Havia d'aconseguir enrabiar-se, com quan havia vençut en Cèl·lula.

– Cor Petit...

– Per fi m'ha arribat l'hora d'una lluita interessant. Deixa-m'ho fer. – Havia assegurat el namekià, aleshores... per acabar interposant-se entre en Gohan i en Bojack després.

El namekià havia colpejat amb totes les forces a aquell malvat pèl-roig, però el cert era que encara que l'havia aconseguit colpejar ben bé, cosa que no hagués pogut fer mai de la vida amb en Cèl·lula, aquest continuava sent més fort que ell.

– Pagareu tot el mal que heu fet, i el pagareu car – va afegir-se un Trunks recuperat a la batussa. Per més que el noi del futur acabés de recuperar la consciència, i pogués ajudar en Cor Petit en allò: Ni ell ni el namekià semblava que se n'acabarien de sortir. 'A banda de la força, tenien cops amagats com el de paralitzar-los en ple vol'. I ho feien a traïció.

Quan en Trunks havia pogut reunir la força suficient per llançar cops d'energia contra en Bojack, havia estat un dels seus sequaços, en Bujin, qui havia mostrat aquell tipus de força sobrenatural. 'Era el més petit i inquietant, i com en Bido, més alt i ben plantat, tenia la capacitat de llançar uns estranys fils d'energia que podien aturar l'activitat del rival'. Durant un llarg moment, el noi pèl-lila ni tan sols s'havia pogut moure. En Bujin que, a més, duia un estrany turbant morat al cap, el tenia totalment controlat.

I en Bojack podia eliminar-lo així en qualsevol moment. Ni tan sols havia pogut mantenir el seu estat de superguerrer. – Us el deixo a vosaltres – va riure en Bojack confiat veient la desesperació del noi. – Bido, acaba ja amb això.

– Sí, senyor – va assentir el sequaç barbut – Amb la meva arma n'hi haurà prou.

Anava a travessar-lo amb la llança que, ja des del principi, duia amb ell. 'No és que la seva força la fes necessària, però a en Bido li agradava l'estètica d'una bona batalla'.

– En compte, que et farà mal, noiet – va riure-se'n, com si es tractés de convertir el pobre noi en una broqueta. – On dieu que el travessarà? Espero que en algun òrgan vital... – va comentar sense més als seus companys, com si realment estigués parlant del clima.

Però alguna cosa estava a punt de no sortir-li bé: - Qui dimonis acaba d'espatllar-me el moment? – va cridar a l'aire després d'observar, amb en Trunks encara estupefacte, com una espasa acabava de caure del cel, creuant-se en el seu atac i acabant a les mans del noi amb força traça. 'Podia tornar-se a moure'.

– Pare...

– Deixa'm fer a mi – va sortir d'entre la pols dels diferents combats, convertit ja en superguerrer. En Vegeta havia vist de reüll com en Gohan intentava reanimar en Cor Petit que no feia gaire que havia caigut a terra.

– Ah sí? I qui ets tu? Te'n penses sortir de debò? – va fer broma en Bojack posant-se en posició d'atac. 'Els terrícoles, o almenys aquells guerrers que habitaven el planeta, eren més molestos del què s'havia pensat inicialment, en decidir començar per allà'. – Hauré de començar a prendre-m'ho seriosament – va assegurar, endinsant-se en aquell bestial intercanvi d'energia. 'Arribaria un moment en què pensava desfer-se'n amb tota la facilitat del món'. Primer havia volgut comprovar, però, fins on arribava la força del seu rival.

En Trunks encara no acabava de creure-s'ho.

– El meu pare des què en Goku és mort, ha perdut tot l'esperit de lluita. – va murmurar per si mateix, col·locant-se l'espasa a l'esquena amb sorpresa – Però tot i així, i molt al seu pesar, ha vingut a col·laborar amb mi i en Son Gohan... l'he d'ajudar...

– No tan de pressa – va aturar-lo la Zangya – Primer jugarem una mica...

Aquella condemnada lluitadora era tan bonica com cruel. 'I pensava demostrar-li-ho sense manies al noi humà'. Va lluitar amb ella amb dificultat, fins que va decidir apurar fins al límit les seves forces com a superguerrer. 'Havia de vèncer-la'.

– Trunks, no t'hi fiquis – va cridar a més el seu pare des del terra. – T'he dit que me n'ocupo jo! – Si la situació no hagués estat tan summament delicada, el noi del futur fins i tot s'hagués alegrat de veure aquella reacció en el seu pare. 'Volia dir que, en el fons, no podia renunciar a la seva naturalesa de guerrer'.

.

– Cor Petit! – Intentava assegurar-se que estigués bé en Son Gohan, des d'un lloc entre les runes del què inicialment només havien pretès ser escenaris d'un parc d'atraccions.

– Estic bé... sobreviuré – va intentar parlar, contenint amb una mà la sang morada que li sortia d'una de les ferides del tors – Lluita, Son Gohan. Derrota'ls. Fes-ho per mi...

– Sí... – va alçar-se decidit. Des de què havia aconseguit vèncer en Cèl·lula en estat de supersaiyajin de segon nivell, i tot i que havia entrenat en algun moment d'oci, no s'havia parat a intentar dominar aquell estat superior de superguerrer... i ara es trobava que havia d'intentar recordar com s'havia sentit llavors... per poder-s'hi enfrontar. – Vegeta! – va cridar finalment anant-hi, tot i que aviat va notar que els esbirros d'aquell monstre intentaven paralitzar-lo.

Mès enllà, en Bojack havia viscut una transformació estranya, a partir de la qual semblava haver-se cansat ja de batallar contra en Vegeta i haver assumit el cent per cent del seu poder. La seva pell s'havia tornat més verda i el seu cabell més vermell. 'Anava a acabar les coses d'una vegada'.

– Fixa't bé, noi... – va sentir en Gohan, que de cop i volta no podia notar la mobilitat en cap dels seus músculs. Li parlava en Bujin. – Amb el nostre poder sobrenatural, hem creat una barrera per bloquejar la vostra energia... Quan més força utilitzis, menys efecte ens farà.

– Molt bé, nano. Força bé, et felicito – S'havia sentit guanyador en Bojack en veure que havien aconseguit que perdés fins i tot la seva condició de superguerrer – Ara veuràs...

Pensava colpejar-lo, lligat de peus i mans com estava, fins matar-lo. I probablement ho hagués fet si, acte seguit, alguna cosa no hagués explotat sobre els seus peus i hagués fet distreure els inútils dels seus esbirros – Què feu? – va queixar-se en Bojack, encara sense entendre què havia passat.

Algú s'acabava de carregar, en xocar contra elles sense voler, totes les càmeres de televisió que hi havia a la zona.

Els organitzadors de la prova havien quasi obligat a en Satan a pujar a aquell vehicle, anar recinte enllà, i intentar salvar de nou el món, encara que ell no havia tingut cap més intenció que amagar-se. 'I pensava continuar fent-ho, amb el terror que sentia pel que fos que pogués estar passant per sobre del seu cap'.

En Son Gohan, de fet, no va arribar ni a veure'l, però de seguida va adonar-se que, per fi, es podia moure.

– Em sembla que se t'ha allargat una mica l'expectativa de vida – va plantar-li de seguida cara en Bojack, mentre el noi intentava concentrar tota la seva força per arribar a aquell nivell de saiyajin amb què sabia li seria bastant més senzill derrotar-lo. 'Ara lamentava no haver fet cas al seu pare des del principi, i haver-se posat a entrenar ja, per tenir més control d'aquell estat, el dia després de vèncer en Cèl·lula'.

No pensava deixar de presentar batalla, de totes maneres.

.

En Kaito va mirar en Son Goku molt seriosament, conscient de què tota aquella estona en silenci havia estat pendent, a través de la seva esquena, de tot el què passava a la Terra. El saiyajin estava aterrat i espantat. Potser per _això_, el guerrer difunt va deixar-se caure de cop i volta sobre una roca, amb les mans al rostre i el cap cot de la desesperació. 'Estava mort... com ell havia volgut... com havia pensat que era el millor... i els seus amics corrien perill... el planeta corria perill... i en Bojack havia començat ja a contraatacar en Gohan d'una manera que, de seguir així, acabaria amb la seva vida'.

Tot s'havia convertit, d'un moment a l'altre, en un autèntic desastre.

– Kaito, no podem fer res per evitar aquest desastre? – Havia preguntat desesperat, sabent perfectament la resposta. 'El món dels vius ja no era el seu, ell havia deixat pas a en Gohan com a responsable de tenir-ne cura i ara l'únic que podia fer era esperar a saber què passava a través d'en Kaito'.

I tot i així, en fer-ho, en estar-hi connectat d'aquesta manera, ja no s'hi estava conformant suficient: Hauria de viure una eternitat sense ells, i seria impossible estar-ne sempre pendent. 'Havia d'aprendre a deixar que les coses passessin perquè sí, perquè era el curs d'un món al qual ja no pertanyia'.

'Però no podia; si en Gohan no reaccionava, ell no podia asseure's a esperar'.

– Kaito... – Havia renunciat, almenys per un moment més, a tocar-li l'esquena al kaioh del nord; a captar amb el cor, i a través de les energies espirituals del seu fill i dels seus amics, què hi passava allà baix – Hem de fer-hi alguna cosa... el matarà! – va cridar finalment amb tota l'ànima. 'Què irònica que era la vida, ell que havia renunciat a ser-hi perquè atreia els dolents; es trobava que, precisament, un malvat que havia sorgit directament per culpa seva (perquè havia dut l'últim enemic precisament a explotar _allà_), estava a punt d'acabar amb el seu fill'. I això que, com a molt, devia tenir una mica més de força que en Cèl·lula perfecte, però contingut, que havia lluitat amb ell... ¿Què li passava a en Son Gohan?. El seu anterior rival, i més després de no morir en l'explosió, havia estat clarament superior a aquest; en Bojack a més es valia dels seus esbirros per debilitar els contrincants – Reacciona, fill, si us plau!

En Kaito va observar en silenci com, desesperat i inquiet, en Son Goku tornava a situar-se a la seva esquena, disposat a continuar escoltant la batalla inesperada que el seu fill perdia. En Bojack havia agafat en Son Gohan i el mantenia apressonat entre els seus músculs. 'Recordava una escena així, i en aquella ocasió, per disgust d'en Cor Petit i... de la Nasu, en Goku havia trigat molt a reaccionar'.

– _No notes que l'Altre Món cada cop és més a prop teu? – va desafiar en Bojack a en Son Gohan mentre pretenia deixar-lo totalment desfet – Aviat podràs observar el bany de sang que hi haurà a la Terra des d'allà... –._ En Goku havia escoltat cada paraula com si es tractés de l'agror d'un purgant i s'adonava ara, amb horror, que mai s'havia sentit tan inútil com en aquell moment... 'Allò era estar mort'. La impossibilitat d'estar amb els seus en moments així. I a sobre, haver-los de deixar morir davant d'un monstre que, aquest cop potser més que els altres, havia sorgit d'una decisió seva...

'Encara que aquella decisió hagués estat fruit de la necessitat que (ell) havia tingut, llavors, de salvar la Terra i apartar del planeta a un Cèl·lula a punt d'explotar'.

– Kaito! – va fer en Goku desesperat, agafant el Déu per les espatlles i fent-lo girar per a què l'hagués de mirar als ulls. 'El terror d'en Goku estava marcat als seus músculs facials, i als seus punys tancats amb ràbia, però el Déu del Nord només es podia limitar a fer-li un gest de negació amb el cap. No hi havia pas res que ells poguessin fer'.

Els esbirros d'en Bojack i ell mateix havien deixat inconscients els tres companys que havien estat intentant actuar des de molt al principi, i ja ni en Vegeta, ni en Trunks ni en Cor Petit, podien acudir a ajudar-lo davant dels crits de dolor que ara mateix deixava anar. Era d'aquelles vegades que semblava tot perdut, malgrat que en Gohan intentava enrabiar-se amb totes les seves forces.

– _Pare... –_ va murmurar més per la costum, i perquè veia que potser acabaria morint com ell, que no pas perquè sabés que en Goku estava, a l'Altre Món, i en aquell mateix moment, molt pendent d'ell.

– Ja no puc més, Kaito! – va protestar en aquell instant un Son Goku enrabiat com poques vegades ho havia estat abans. 'No era amb en Bojack, o potser sí, però era més que res amb les seves pròpies decisions... i amb la impotència que sentia per tot plegat'. Va ser només un instant, i ni tan sols va arribar a ser conscient que ho feia de veritat.

Va escoltar la veu d'en Kaito dient alguna cosa al seu darrere, com si intentés recordar-li que ell en realitat estava mort. 'No tenia el dret d'actuar al món dels vius'. I va ser conscient de cridar aquella frase sense saber molt bé si, al contrari del què semblava, no s'ho deia a ell mateix: – No t'ho perdonaré mai...

Un moment després va obrir als ulls i tornava a ser al costat d'en Kaito però alguna cosa havia canviat, i començava a ser-ne conscient. '¿Era veritat, havia fet de veritat el canvi de lloc instantani i havia colpejat l'home que estava a punt de matar el seu fill?'.

Va mirar-se les mans, al seu volant i l'aureola, seguia estant mort i _allà_ on havia estat un segon enrere. Però era conscient d'haver donat aquell cop de debò.

'En Kaito li prendria el dret d'utilitzar el cos i més d'una ràbia divina cauria sobre ell', va pensar com un resort. No obstant continuava recordant aquell moment com si hagués estat més un somni que una realitat.

– No abaixis la guàrdia, fill. Has de protegir la Terra... – Era la veu del seu pare. En Gohan va alçar-se sense comprendre què havia passat, però conscient que en Bojack ja no el subjectava i que estava en les seves mans lluitar pel planeta, com ho havia estat l'última vegada. ¿Podia ser que el seu pare li hagués salvat la vida?

Va brillar en aixecar-se i en Bojack no va comprendre què passava fins que va adonar-se del gran poder que ara desprenia aquell nano. – El meu pare m'ha dit que no us tingui cap compassió, que he de protegir la Terra! – va fer saltar molta part del decorat enlaire amb la pròpia explosió d'aquell nou estat. I a partir de llavors ja tant li va ser que algun dels sequaços del Bojack li enviés aquells rajos malèfics que intentaven parar-lo, o que s'hi enfrontessin directament amb cops.

D'un sol cop va poder amb en Bujin i el Bido, i va ser el mateix Bojack qui va apartar del mig la Zangya quan en Gohan s'acostava a atacar-la. L'últim que va veure el fill d'en Goku va ser que el propi Bojack la colpejava i l'enviava cel enllà amb una onada d'energia llançada just a l'estómac. 'L'havia tret del mig, eliminat-la ell mateix, perquè ja no la trobava necessària'. Ara mateix la força dels seus esbirros no podia fer res contra en Gohan. Era l'hora que ell s'hi imposés.

En aquell estat, un cop de puny, malgrat els intents d'atacar-lo abans d'en Bojack; havia estat suficient per debilitar-ho i, amenaces del malvat incloses, treure-se'l del mig d'una vegada amb un gran kamehameha. – El pare no voldria que abaixés mai la guàrdia! – Havia estat l'últim que li havia dit abans de veure, com tot i fer-se el valent, en Bojack acabava sucumbint al seu atac.

El malson havia estat curt, però realment intens.

– Ets un inconscient i un eixelebrat, Goku, vés que et dic... – Havia començat a parlar en Kaito, fent que en Son Goku assumís que hauria de carregar amb les conseqüències d'aquell confós impuls.

– Què he fet, Kaito? – va preguntar sabent perfectament a què es referia aquell mestre que una vegada havia tingut a l'Altre Món. El seu to de veu era totalment imposat i difícilment podia dir que no sabés, ara que ja havia passat, què era exactament el que havia fet. No obstant això, va guardar silenci, esperant la reacció de l'altre.

– Doncs no t'ho sabria dir – va decidir ignorar-ho, sabent però que a partir d'ara hauria d'anar molt més en compte a l'hora de mantenir informat a en Goku del què passava a la Terra. 'D'haver-ho notat algú més, haurien tingut un problema molt greu'. – He fet l'orni... – va confessar amb les mans a l'esquena.

I en Son Goku no va poder evitar somriure de costat, abans de llançar-se a riure sense més preocupacions. 'No podria agrair-li mai prou aquell gest'.

Havia arribat el moment de passar pàgina definitivament... 'En Son Gohan havia d'haver aprés, a la fi, que el món només comptava amb ell ara'.

Una vegada amb el perill ja passat, va caure en un detall. 'Què estrany era que la Nasu no hagués participat en aquell torneig, ni hagués aparegut a la lluita com sí que havia notat que ho feien les energies d'en Cor Petit, en Trunks i en Vegeta'.

¿Devia ser encara a la Terra?. 'És clar que sí', va pensar per si mateix. En Goku li ho havia demanat una vegada: que no se n'anés, només perquè ell no hi fos. 'Quan en Trunks li havia explicat que a la seva època havia mort d'un virus que li havia causat una malaltia al cor, i que la Nasu havia marxat del planeta després, afectada per la seva defunció'.

Sabia que era impossible que la seva marxa es repetís en aquell temps. 'A alguna banda devia parar'. El què passés al món dels vius ja no podia ser de la seva preocupada incumbència.

.

– Estàs bé? – va escoltar una veu que li ho preguntava de fons, mentre tots tres donaven la volta per les rodalies d'aquella zona habitada.

– Sí – va assentir la Nasu, observant un moment més a en Mefus. 'Al final havien aconseguit comprendre's i tot... encara que entenia que el jove tsufur sempre tindria aquell rancor evident per la seva raça, malgrat no el tingués per ella'. Després de tot, no podia demanar-li més: – Estic bé. Només és que... – va callar un moment. Havia sentit una mena de sensació estranya al pit; com petites espurnes que no cremaven, però que li havien fet sentir un lleuger malestar passatger.

No semblava res.

Malgrat tot, doncs, va mirar l'horitzó, paisatge rocós i muntanyes enllà: _allà_ havia estat on havien fet l'amor per primera vegada.

– Tan de bo ho veiessis, petit... – va xiuxiuejar al seu fill, aprofitant que en Iajirobai estava distret de nou. Li semblava curiós que, al final, en Mefus fins i tot hagués acabat establint conversa amb ell – Algun dia tornarem... Aquest planeta t'agradarà... Qui havia de dir, que jo ho diria algun dia... – va continuar confessant al nadó.

– Tens previst marxar aviat? – va preguntar, però, l'humà de cop i volta.

– Quan vulguis, noi – va reaccionar ella, despertant de sobte de tots aquells pensaments: – Aquí ja hem fet el que havíem de fer... – va dirigir això sí una mirada de complicitat a en Mefus abans d'avançar-los camí enllà.

'Sí, petit, sí, abans de tot, menjarem alguna cosa', va dir-li al seu fill, aquesta vegada en silenci, quan va notar l'inesperat, però típic, moviment del nadó.

Encara li quedaven tres mesos ben bons abans d'agafar-lo en braços.

.

.

– Per cert amb l'impresentable d'en Satan no hi hem ni coincidit, no? – va fer en broma en Krilín, mentre llegia el diari de dos dies després en un llit d'hospital. – Mireu què hi posa, que va salvar el món una altra vegada... si l'hagués vist, ja l'hagués espavilat ja...

– En Satan? – va preguntar l'Ulong que, juntament amb en Follet Tortuga, ja feia dos dies que els visitava a l'hospital. 'Era un problema que, en aquella ocasió, no haguessin tingut a punt encara les sempre útils mongetes màgiques'. – Aquell devia estar amagat tota l'estona sota algun roc.

– Millor – va sospirar la Bulma, que realment havia patit molt per en Trunks, quan des de la grada d'aquell maleït torneig, no havien acabat d'entendre què passava. En aquella habitació, havien pogut convèncer els metges perquè hi situessin els tres guerrers, en Gohan, en Trunks i en Krilín. 'Ni en Cor Petit ni en Vegeta havien volgut saber res d'hospitals, i els havien assegurat que ells mateixos es posarien bé'.

– Jo el que no entenc és com poden pensar que ha estat en Satan – va murmurar la Xixi que no s'havia mogut en cap moment del costat del seu fill.

– Deixeu-lo estar... – va somriure el nen, que malgrat les ferides havia estat de molt bon humor des de què l'havien recollit inconscient del terreny de combat.

– Oh – va protestar l'Ulong – Però si ens haguéssim de refiar d'aquest campió, ben arreglats que estaríem. - Tots van posar-se a riure a l'instant, amb en Gohan malferit que encara se'ls mirava divertit. De totes maneres, tenia encara alguna pregunta que no havia resolt durant la lluita: ¿Qui devia ser la persona que havia distret aquella colla, fent explotar càmeres per tot arreu, quan a ell el tenien lligat de peus i mans?

L'únic que sabia era que, després, en un altre moment de la batalla algú altre també l'havia salvat. 'El seu pare'. Ja fos en esperit o de cos present.

– Ets massa Son Gohan, els guerrers que has eliminat eren molt forts. – va insistir aleshores el porquet, davant el somriure d'en Follet Tortuga.

– No, no ho he fet tot sol – va intentar explicar-se el nen, però – El pare m'ha...

– Com? – va qüestionar-lo en Krilín – El teu pare?

– Res, no em facis cas... – Havia preferit callar. De totes maneres tot havia estat molt confús. 'Possiblement un somni'.

.

– Tot per fi, torna a la calma – va sospirar en Kaito mentre en Goku tornava (ara) a entrenar sense descans. 'Possiblement per no parar-se a pensar gaire en el què realment havia passat feia tan sols 48 hores'. – En fi... – va bufar cansat, havia pensat molt en el seu petit accident, malgrat li havia dit a en Son Goku que havia decidit fer-se'n l'orni.

Potser, per aquest motiu, tot i que la veritat era que solia no parar-se a mirar els planetes on no hi havia problemes latents; aquella tarda tenia tota l'atenció posada en la Terra... i concretament en els amics d'en Son Goku.

En aquell moment, en Cor Petit acabava d'entrar a l'habitació dels nois i en Krilín, i saludava el seu petit deixeble amb complicitat. La Xixi, que no havia comprès mai massa l'adoració del seu fill per aquell home, s'ho mirava una mica apartada.

La Bulma, en Follet Tortuga, l'Ulong i el seu pare no s'havien mogut d'allà més que per descansar, encara que les infermeres ja els havien expressat més d'una vegada la seva inquietud pel fet que tanta gent s'acumulés en una sola habitació. 'Per sort, però, el fet que els guerrers aparentessin recuperar-se tan ràpid de les seves ferides, feia que fossin bastant flexibles amb ells'.

– Vaig a buscar-te alguna cosa per beure, rei – va dir comprensiva en veure que el seu fill es queixava a en Cor Petit d'estar-se recuperant ràpidament, però de tenir la boca seca la majoria de vegades.

– D'acord, mare! Gràcies – va expressar en Son Gohan amb to dolç, mentre s'assegurava, en aquell instant, que en Cor Petit estigués bé del tot. – No has volgut que et miressin... i se't veu cansat...

– Hauríem d'haver demanat a en Dende que ens curés a tots... – va assentir el namekià – Però la veritat és que jo tampoc hi he anat. – 'S'havia quedat, de fet, a la teulada de l'edifici; pendent de l'evolució del què era com un fill per ell'. – Si hagués estat conscient quan us van recollir, ho hagués proposat, i no hagués fet falta venir aquí... però en Dende no es pot moure del Palau... i em sembla que a la teva mare no li faria ara ni punyetera gràcia que et moguéssim...

– No passa res, Cor Petit. Ens han tractat molt bé aquí! I en un parell de dies més estarem perfectament – va expressar el nen, tot i que en Krilín que havia estat dormint fins aleshores, sí semblava més que disposat a deixar-se portar fins a en Dende. 'Malgrat tot, va dubtar un moment: no volia ser més rondinaire ell, que un nen de 9 anys'.

– No se us pot deixar sols, eh? – La veu ronca i jocosa d'en Iajirobai va tallar en sec aquella conversa en l'instant que el namekià, per una banda, i en Krilín, per l'altra, anaven a dir-hi la seva. – Me'n vaig del planeta, i gairebé us el destrueixen als nassos!

– Iaji! – va cridar en Krilín entre la sorpresa i l'estranyesa – Que tens mongetes màgiques?

– Com vols que tingui mongetes, si vinc de l'espai exterior? – 'Gairebé tots sabien per la Bulma a què es referia'. Però si ell era allà... ¿on parava la Nasu?.

– Així que ja us heu carregat un altre dolent sense mi? – va travessar la porta darrere l'home dels boscos amb un somriure i el cabell tan rebel com sempre. Duia les mans a la cintura i un d'aquells vestits de la Bulma, que en ser curts i quedar lleugerament bombats de la part de baix, encara destacaven més el seu estat.

– Nasu – va ser en Cor Petit el primer en reaccionar, adonant-se a més que una tercera persona acabava d'entrar al seu costat.

– Mefus, noi! – va exclamar aleshores en Follet Tortuga – Quina sorpresa!

– Ha insistit en acompanyar-me – va relatar la noia, dirigint-se expressament a en Cor Petit – Ja veus que et fan cas... i em cuiden.

El namekià va negar aleshores lleugerament amb el cap, sense amagar-ne la sorpresa satisfacció. La saiyajin no va poder evitar, però, que acte seguit l'embargués la seriositat. – Esteu bé, de debò?

– És clar, som durs de pelar – va atrevir-se a afegir en Krilín, entre sorprès i estupefacte del molt que podia créixer una panxa d'embarassada des dels quatre als gairebé sis mesos. – Estàs enorme!

– Home, gràcies! – El comentari d'en Krilín, i la resposta espontània d'ella, havia acabat per fer riure a tots els presents. O gairebé.

En Gyumao, al costat d'en Follet Tortuga, havia quedat totalment callat... i pensatiu. 'Si aquella noia estava embarassada... Podia ser que?... No volia ni pensar què en diria la Xixi...'. Pobre filla seva.

I sabia que no trigaria en veure-ho, al cap i a la fi en qualsevol moment entraria per la porta amb la beguda pel seu fill.

No obstant això, la Nasu, que s'havia preocupat de seguida que el pare de la Bulma els hi havia explicat tot el què sabia, només queia ara a confirmar que tots estiguessin perfectament bé.

Va alçar la vista per mirar en Cor Petit als ulls, un cop aquest va haver-se apartat d'en Son Gohan, que saludava animat en Iaji. 'El namekià era ara en un racó de la cambra'.

– Esteu tots bé, de debò? – va voler repreguntar. – Pf. Quan el Doctor Brief ens ho ha explicat... Quina merda, no haver-hi estat...

– Tampoc haguessis pogut fer res... i ho saps.

– Ja...

Ell va observar en Mefus de reüll: – Així que heu fet les paus? I s'ha preocupat per acompanyar-te...

– Crec que el volum del meu ventre va impressionar-lo bastant... – va acceptar entre la seriositat i la resignació – Però l'important és que ha entès que ambdós ens estimàvem en Pineau per igual... Tot i així... – va intrigar-lo amb un moment de silenci – Segueixo dient que és una pena no haver-hi estat... – va fer broma.

– No tens remei...

– Au, calla... – va agafar-lo del braç amb confiança. 'Just en aquell moment, però, la porta de l'habitació va obrir-se un cop més'. – I comença a passar cap al Palau de Déu... que en Dende et faci una ullada...

'Dubtes que em pugui cuidar sol?', va ser la pregunta, no obstant, que el namekià va deixar a l'aire. Algú els mirava totalment fora de si, des de la porta de l'habitació. D'altres com la Bulma o el Follet Tortuga l'havien vist entrar un moment abans.

¿Què hi feia ella agafada així d'en Cor Petit... i embarassada?. Era evident que aquell fill no podia ser del namekià... Si no tenien dones, li ho havia dit el seu fill una vegada.

Va quedar-se totalment glaçada en notar el pes d'aquella visió sobre seu. 'Estava embarassada'. L'amant del _seu_ Goku estava prenyada... prenyadíssima. ¿Tants mesos feia que se n'havia estat anant al llit amb ella? ¿Tenia realment importància?

Va sentir que es desmaiava. Però la visió del seu fill, content i aliè a aquella terrible veritat, va fer que se sobreposés a aquell moment amb molta dificultat.

La Nasu s'havia apartat un instant d'en Cor Petit en notar com el pare de la Xixi mencionava la seva filla amb preocupació: – Et... et portava un vas d'aigua, rei. – va dir al seu fill, sense poder apartar la vista de la panxa de la saiyajin.

El seu interior cridava en desacord i ràbia. 'Havia d'humiliar-la... de mostrar-li el seu profund menyspreu... En Goku era, per sobre de tot, un home casat. ¿Com havia pogut ella, seduir-lo d'aquella manera, sense escrúpols? ¿I què pretenia ara? ¿Seduir també en Cor Petit?'. Era una fresca i no es mereixia dur un fill del seu Goku al ventre.

Va respirar amb dificultat i va notar que, davant de tots, els ulls se li omplien de llàgrimes, però va mantenir-se en silenci un moment més.

– Mare... – En Gohan va notar, a la fi, que alguna cosa no anava bé – Què et passa? – va acabar preguntant quasi amb por, si la seva mare tenia suficient caràcter de normal, darrerament encara estava més alterada que abans... suposava que per la mort del seu pare.

– A mi res, fill – va passar-se una mà per la cara, intentant impedir que aquelles llàgrimes acabessin baixant. 'No li donaria aquesta satisfacció'.

La Nasu sabia que aquell era potser el pitjor moment de la vida d'aquella dona... i no podia evitar sentir-se'n immensament culpable. Encara que una veu al seu interior, li deia que no en tenia cap culpa. 'Ell t'estimava, Nasu. Ell deia que t'estimava a tu', va repetir-se sense mostrar cap sentiment; molt més seriosa però, que quan havia compartit aquell moment de complicitat amb el namekià. Tot era fàcil amb ell.

I tan difícil quan es tractava d'aquell sentiment tempestuós que encara sentia per en Son Goku.

No sabia ni per què se li acudia pensar una cosa així en aquell moment. 'Marxa', li va dir el subconscient. I pensava fer-ho de seguida... no tenia sentit allargar aquell instant.

En Cor Petit, conscient també del moment de tensió en què vivien immersos tots, va reaccionar però abans que la pròpia Nasu: – Tens raó. Hauria d'anar passant cap al Palau de Déu... En Dende m'hi deu esperar... – va dir com si la cosa no anés amb ningú més que la Nasu, totalment seriós. Tan immers en allò altre que, d'altres com en Krilín, dubtaven i tot que s'hagués adonat del què de veritat passava. 'Res més lluny de la realitat'. – Véns? S'alegrarà de saludar-te...

– Si m'ajudes a volar fins allà dalt, m'agradaria molt veure el petit Dende de nou, sí – va empassar saliva per actuar de la manera que hagués actuat si _allò_ no estigués passant. – Mefus...

– No, no et preocupis... – va negar el tsufur – Jo pensava descansar i entornar-me'n. Si no molesto, i t'és igual, t'esperaré a Corporació Capsula... Puc ocupar la teva habitació... – La Nasu va assentir, però de seguida va notar que algú més anava a parlar.

– Seràs pare, Cor Petit? Suposo que us he de felicitar... – 'No podia estar passant', va contenir-se la Nasu sense mirar-la. Ella sabia perfectament que les coses no eren així. ¿Què pretenia?

– Xixi... – va intentar aturar-la el seu pare, cada vegada més angoixat. Però encegada com estava per la traïció d'en Son Goku, que ara a més es materialitzaria en una criatura, ella no va ser capaç de parar. 'Sabia que el millor era deixar-los marxar'. No fer-se més mal a si mateixa. I no obstant no va rendir-se.

– Ai, perdona, Nasu... – va entonar amb un to que a en Gohan no li semblava gens normal. 'Entre contingut i enverinat'. No havia vist mai la seva mare així. Premia a més la tela del seu vestit amb ràbia: – No me'n recordava que véns d'un planeta on aquestes coses no deuen tenir importància... Vull dir que tant és qui t'hagi inseminat... donat que us aparelleu només per instint. Potser només buscaves tenir un fill... ja se sap, en _Cor Petit_ és un guerrer fort... – No s'estava referint en absolut al namekià. Sabia perfectament el què hi havia.

– Mare... – No entenia res el nen. I menys davant del què ara aparentava ser el temor de fins i tot en Trunks. La seva mare no s'estava portant bé amb la Nasu, però de veritat la saiyajin podia...? – Mare, prou, si us plau! – va demanar amb un fil de veu, adonant-se què era el que mirava el noi del futur. La Nasu observava la Xixi, aleshores, amb els punys tancats i una vena prou delatadora al coll. 'S'estava contenint'.

Se sentia veritablement ofesa. 'Encara que, malgrat la por de tots, no li havia passat gens pel cap colpejar la Xixi'. Només estava molt enfadada... amb ella mateixa ... per ofendre's amb absurditats humanes, va dir-se. I va adonar-se a l'instant que estava deixant que l'orgull la tornés a cegar.

– Xixi – va intentar calmar els ànims en Krilín. 'Si la Nasu perdia els estreps, haurien de recollir la mare d'en Gohan en trossets... i no era el què cap d'ells volia'. Ni tan sols la princesa saiyajin ho volia, però en Krilín, que ho sabia, sabia també que les paraules enverinades de la dona no tenien intenció d'acabar allà. I l'orgull de gent com la Nasu i en Vegeta tenia un límit al qual era bastant fàcil d'arribar per aquell camí.

– No som animals... M'atreviria a dir que t'han parlat poc de la meva raça, per ser la dona d'un saiyan, clar – va parlar tot serrant les dents, i encara clavant-se les ungles a la palma dels punys, per tal d'entendre que la Xixi només necessitava desfogar-se. 'Era només una víctima', va intentar pensar. Tot i que no va acabar de convèncer-se'n. En Goku havia estat disposat a renunciar a tot per mantenir aquella paraula, malgrat que ara per ara les coses eren diferents. 'Ni tan sols era just que en Son Goku estigués casat amb ella'. Va renyar-se interiorment per pensar així. No era problema seu. No a aquelles alçades. – De totes maneres, en Cor Petit serà un gran mestre pel meu fill... En una cosa tens raó... – va somriure falsament tan àmpliament com va poder: – No és una mala notícia esperar un nen que té els gens de l'home que va venjar tota la nostra raça... la meva i la del petit... – va sentir-se com vint quilos menys pesada, en dir allò, davant de tots. Sabia que malgrat ho sabés, sentir-ho de la seva boca era el doble de punyent per la humana. 'Encara que a l'acte va recordar en Gohan... No havia pensat en el Gohan'. Va intentar però que el penediment no se li notés a la mirada. – Bé, això, és clar... amb el permís d'en Trunks... que va rematar aquell tirà, en realitat.

– Nasu...

– Anem, Cor Petit... Val més que ens n'anem d'aquí... – va girar-se del tot un cop més cap a la Xixi, de totes maneres – I no et preocupis, no m'ho sentiràs a dir més... –va mossegar-se el llavi, entenent que per no actuar impulsivament, havia acabat per confondre el més innocent de tots els presents. 'Merda, Nasu, podries haver-te mort abans de parlar', va lamentar – Et prego que em perdonis, Gohan. – va murmurar quasi per si mateixa. I sense cap més explicació, va deixar que en Cor Petit li supervisés el vol, finestra enllà.

– Ella el té a ell... – va esclatar per fi de ràbia la Xixi – I en Son Goku ho sabia, és clar! En canvi, a l'estúpida de la Xixi, sempre l'ha deixat sola... Total... Que s'espavili...– va marxar de l'habitació amb un cop de porta.

'No podia haver entès bé tot allò, devia haver-hi algun error', va pensar en Gohan sense acabar de reaccionar. 'Si el seu pare estava casat amb la seva mare, no podia tenir un fill amb ningú més. Era d'una lògica absoluta'.

– Crec que no... – va somriure traient-s'ho del cap – La mare té molt mal caràcter... – va dir excusant-la, tot i que aquesta vegada sabia que hi havia alguna cosa més. 'El seu pare estava enamorat de la Nasu?'. De sobte diverses imatges venien a ell amb força. I no podia dir que no li resultés de cop evident.

La manera com l'havia mirat aquella vegada, abans del torneig d'en Cèl·lula, quan ella havia estat inconscient. Ell... el seu pare l'havia estat a punt de besar?!

I a Nàmek... les mirades, la confiança, la complicitat amagada en gestos i maneres de mirar l'altre... 'Havia estat sempre allà, només que ell, que era un nen, havia pensat que s'apreciaven que, potser sí, a la Nasu li agradava una mica el seu pare...'.

Mai allò. 'Pobre mare', va comprendre de cop. Com a fill, tenia l'obligació de fer-li costat. ¿Era injust que el seu pare s'hagués negat a tornar?, en el fons ho havia pensat sí. Però ell havia estat pendent de tot. 'Sinó no l'hagués pogut salvar d'en Bojack... no l'hagués sentit amb ell', encara que fos en esperit.

– Pare... – va xiuxiuejar quan els demés encara es miraven entre si impressionats per la discussió que acabaven de viure.

– La Nasu no hauria de... – va raonar la Bulma amb prudència. 'Ella que coneixia en Vegeta millor que ningú, també creia comprendre la seva germana'. – Però els saiyajins, almenys en Vegeta i ella,... Per Kami, són com lleons ferits quan els ataques... Ho porten a la sang...

.

– No has escoltat res, per tots els Déus de tots els móns... d'aquí i d'allà... No pots haver-ho escoltat – va asseure's en Kaito passant-se una mà nerviosa per les seves característiques antenes i eixugant-se la suor del front amb un mocador blanc que acabava de treure d'algun lloc de la taula que tenia davant. 'Ni tan sols sabia ben bé com havia arribat fins allà... Havia estat massa impressionat com per reaccionar'. Va mossegar-se una ungla abans d'intentar asserenar-se: – Fillet de Déu... Son Goku... Com pots haver...? No, millor no vull ni imaginar-m'ho com...

'Li ho havia de dir?'. Igualment no podia fer res per elles... ni pels seus fills... 'Però i si canviava d'opinió... ¿I si encara estava temps de demanar que el ressuscitessin?'.

– Fantàstic... ell ho embolica tot. I jo he de preocupar-me dels seus problemes personals – va queixar-se inquiet. I encara indecís.

Després del què havia passat, d'haver hagut d'intervenir per salvar en Gohan... no estava segur de què faria en Goku si ho sabés...

.

– No ploris, Xixi – va dir-se ja en la solitud d'un dels lavabos de l'hospital – No ploris – va mirar-se al mirall per assegurar-se que no ho feia, que no plorava patèticament. Però, no obstant que ho va intentar, no va poder evitar esclatar en plors... sonors i afectats, amb les mans a la pica i un dolorós sentiment dins. – T'odio, Goku! T'odio! Com has pogut, eh? Què li diré ara als teus fills?!

– Els _seus_ fills? – va escoltar la veu del seu pare al darrere. L'havia seguit pel passadís i, encara que havia dubtat en veure-la entrar als serveis femenins, finalment s'havia decidit a obrir la porta i buscar-la. 'Li era igual si el treien d'allà a cosses'.

Estava clar que la Xixi no pensava pas en el fill de la Nasu a l'hora de parlar en plural. Una mala sensació va travessar en Gyumao, tan enorme com arribava a ser.

– Estic embarassada, pare – va afirmar entre sanglots – Tenia un retard de fa setmanes... i... no volia creure-m'ho. Pensava que ignorant-ho, passaria... però m'he fet la prova aquest matí. Estic embarassada... Hauré de pujar dos fills... sola...

.


	39. Capítol 38 La vida passa

**Capítol 38. La vida passa... i nosaltres anem a contracorrent **

Va enlairar-se encara amb el mal sabor de boca d'aquella discussió.

'¿Com podia haver estat tan estúpida de llançar aquella bomba davant d'en Gohan?'. Aquell nen era un sol, a banda d'haver-los salvat a tots dos cops, i no es mereixia dubtar ara de l'amor del seu pare. Menys quan en Son Goku ja ni tan sols podia defensar-se.

Va quedar parada de cop i volta a l'aire.

– Nasu...

Va baixar el cap un instant, apesarada, pel pes de tot el què havia dit sense proposar-s'ho: – No t'hi hauria d'haver ficat a tu tampoc...

– No m'hi has ficat – Es mantenia dret a l'aire en Cor Petit amb la seva clàssica capa blanca voleiant i el cap tapat pel seu típic turbant. 'Mirat així, el guerrer impressionava el suficient per no poder imaginar-se'l en una conversa d'aquell tipus'.

Conscient d'allò, la saiyajin va girar-se amb un mig somriure de comprensió i agraïment: – No, Cor Petit – va fer una pausa abans de continuar – Sí que t'hi he ficat. Hauria d'haver deixat que et quedessis... Potser en Son Gohan et...

– I com haguessis volat sense ajuda?

– Com?

– Nasu – va mirar-lo seriós – Has trontollat mitja dotzena de vegades fins que hem arribat aquí... i ens falta guanyar alçada ara, no podies volar sense ajuda ja.

– Bé, potser és que... – no sabia com reconèixer-s'ho, sense semblar estúpida – ... d'acord, no sé... Puc fer-ho però tinc tantes sensacions diferents quan sóc a l'aire ara, que a vegades crec que m'ho faig més difícil i tot... No sé si m'explico...

– No – va deixar escapar un somriure divertit. I tot i així la Nasu no es treia del cap el fet que la Xixi l'havia tractat com si d'un animal de munta es tractés. 'Inseminar', ¿qui en tot l'univers utilitzava inseminar quan es tractava de dos éssers perfectament conscients del què feien?. 'Estàs exagerant i més nerviosa del compte', va repetir-se, sense aconseguir que aquella ràbia li marxés del tot.

'Sort que tenia en Cor Petit'. – Això ha estat bé...

– El què?

– S'ha mogut... Li he notat el ki... és suau, però li canvia lleugerament quan es mou, crec – Es referia al fetus i ella ni tan sols podia donar-ne crèdit.

– Espero que sigui perquè li agradin les altures... – va fer broma, notant una petita cossa en aquell moment – Aux! –. Va perdre uns centímetres d'alçada que, no obstant, va recuperar a l'instant.

En Cor Petit, però, va moure's també per ajudar-la a mantenir l'equilibri. – Està nerviós... perquè tu ho estàs...

– Ara entens de nens que encara no han nascut? – va riure un moment, davant el gest desconcertat d'ell. – No em facis cas... No sé que hagués fet si no hagués tingut algú per sortir d'allà volant... Oh! Quina ràbia... Sé que no en té la culpa... que potser és meva, la culpa... però quina ràbia, Cor Petit...

El namekià no entenia d'històries amoroses ni d'embolics d'aquell tipus, però sí entenia com se sentia la Nasu, perquè li percebia la inquietud, tant com probablement ho feia el nadó. 'No era bo per cap dels dos sentir tota aquella angoixa en aquell moment'.

– No te'n facis mala sang – va intentar posar-hi calma, mentre ella el mirava ara un instant, sense dir res. Va sospirar un moment.

– Gràcies. – La saiyajin va donar, aleshores, la mà amb fermesa a en Cor Petit; observant-lo encara amb agraïment. Els dos van intercanviar aquella ullada. 'La Nasu no entenia _exactament_ què li havia passat pel cap en aquell instant, però el cert era que ja no s'imaginava _què_ en seria de la seva vida i de la del petit que venia sense el suport del namekià'. Va somriure-li, encara enrabiada amb la seva pròpia reacció i amb en Son Goku per no ser-hi... perquè indirectament tot allò també era culpa seva. Tanmateix, va repetir-se, ella no hauria hagut mai de reaccionar així a l'hospital.

En Cor Petit no sabia dir per què, no almenys llavors, però l'admirava... Era valenta, fins i tot en reconèixer els errors.

I ell se sentia aleshores orgullós – tot i que no ho hagués demostrat encara – de ser el futur mestre d'aquell nen que venia.

'Estava segur que seria tan tossut com ella'. Amb el pas dels dies, reconeixia determinació en la manera com la Nasu havia enfrontat el Joc d'en Cèl·lula, malgrat tot. I li semblava totalment memorable l'haver emprés aquell darrer viatge només per enterrar rancors amb en Mefus.

El nen que estava en camí, havia de ser una criatura extraordinària.

En algun moment hauria de dir-li que, probablement, el seu fill no necessités un mestre més enllà dels primers anys de vida. De moment, però, va assentir còmplice. Continuarien volant fins al Palau d'en Dende.

Va mirar-la, això sí, trontollar un parell de vegades més, mentre agafaven alçada.

'Quan havia passat?'. ¿Quan s'havien tornat amics i còmplices?. En Cor Petit no podria respondre, probablement mai, aquella pregunta. Era un guerrer solitari, que ni tan sols sentia cap mena d'atracció per un gènere, el femení, que no coneixia ni necessitava.

La Nasu, no obstant, era el més semblant a un còmplice que havia tingut mai. 'Sí, hi havia en Gohan, però a ell el protegia com el mestre que n'era'. I la relació amb en Son Goku era sobretot de perplexitat i admiració.

Amb ella s'hi entenia sense més. Com si compartissin patró o s'assemblessin en alguna cosa.

Ara que ho entenia, però, no sabia com definir-ho... i, cada vegada, pugnava més (amb si mateix i el seu divers interior) per posar-hi un nom. Primer no havia estat res que no li passés ja abans amb en Son Gohan: 'No només havia après a aguantar-la, sinó que també l'havia començat a apreciar com una amiga, algú molt semblant a ell i amb inimaginables coses en comú'. Però després, havien aparegut totes aquelles sensacions confuses, la sala de l'esperit del temps, i la persistència en fer-li-ho veure d'en Popo.

Potser, de fet, ja ho havia pensat massa vegades i tot. 'Sentia aquella confiança que es tenien com si, del cert, fos una emoció ben natural... per què hi donava tantes voltes?'.

'Amb els mesos, havia descobert que hi havia dues persones per qui estaria disposat a donar la vida: el noi i la princesa saiyan'. I aleshores també sabia, allò mateix, d'aquell nadó inquiet que creixia al _seu_ ventre.

El cert era que la Nasu s'havia colat entre els maldecaps del guerrer namekià amb massa facilitat i ara ni ell era capaç de renunciar, almenys no per massa temps, a aquella companyia desllenguada i molesta, que sempre sabia fer-lo enfadar... però que en canvi era capaç de fer-se perdonar amb un somriure irreverent i molta cara. 'Què n'esperava la Nasu d'un namekià com ell?'. Havia estat un amic callat, sense proposar-s'ho per tots els companys d'aventures d'en Son Goku, però amb ella ja no sentia la necessitat de ser una presència seriosa i muda en un costat. Tampoc, és clar, de protegir-la i aconsellar-la com si d'un deixeble a mode de Gohan es tractés.

– Passa alguna cosa? – va parar-se ella en notar que ell la seguia des de massa enrere.

– Ja que he d'entrenar aquest nen... per què no el duus a palau quan neixi? Si m'he de fer càrrec del seu creixement com a guerrer, hauríeu de quedar-vos-hi una temporada – va dir de cop i volta, després de reflexionar-ho un instant. 'Li ho havia de demanar a en Dende, i saber si en Popo (que en el fons en tenia cura) ho acceptaria. Hi havia normes estrictes al respecte: al cap i a la fi, era la casa de Déu. Però si aquella estada era temporal, només mentre el nen creixia sota la seva protecció, no creia que fos mala idea'.

Era per entrenar el nen com, d'altra banda, s'hi havia compromès. 'Estava segur que amb uns gens tan especials, podria ensenyar-li grans coses'.

Seria, fins i tot, divertit. I una bona motivació en temps de pau. Tractant-se d'ella, però, ni se li acudia proposar-li que se separés del seu fill mentre això passava. 'Podia ser que els saiyans es neguessin a acceptar debilitats, però només calia veure com ella s'aferrava al ventre, per saber que o bé eren tot mentides, o bé ella feia molt temps que no era del tot una saiyan'.

És clar que, el repte continu de suportar-la, i viure en desafiament constant, sobretot verbal, tampoc li desagradava.

.

– Tu! – Tornava a ser a la platja d'aquella casa d'en Follet Tortuga, distret i ja recuperat, quan va escoltar que algú el cridava d'aquella forma seca i directa. 'Coneixia aquella veu'.

– A-18... – va dubtar. 'En realitat, tot i que s'havien vist quan ell li havia cedit aquells diners, no esperava retrobar-la tan aviat'. Ni tan sols havia pensat en què ambdós havien parlat d'un préstec... dels de veritat.

En Krilín havia donat per perduda aquella petita suma, invertida en roba per a l'androide. 'Uns diners que ni remotament havia esperat recuperar'.

Almenys fins llavors.

– Té – va deixar-se caure ella des de la petita teulada del porxo de l'entrada – Els teus diners.

– Com has...? – va qüestionar-la incrèdul i desconfiat. 'Tot i assegurar-li, aquella vegada, que furtar la roba li causava molèstia i mandra, no se li acudia ara com podia haver aconseguit ella els diners sinó'.

– Els vols o no? – va preguntar llavors l'androide esquiva. – Si no els vols, no cal parlar-ne més.

– No, és clar, és clar... Espera! – va pregar-li en Krilín encara força fora de joc – Només era curiositat – va murmurar vermell de la vergonya i mirant-la només de reüll, com si ella hagués de marxar en qualsevol moment si s'atrevia a fer-ho directament.

Va haver-hi un silenci estrany després.

– Caram... acaba de passar tota una tropa d'àngels...

– Què? – va posar cara d'escepticisme ella.

– Res, res, dona – va alçar les mans intentant no tornar a ficar la pota – És només una manera de parlar... vols alguna cosa per beure, menjar...? En Follet Tortuga és fora aquest matí... pots entrar sense problemes... – va aguantar, empassant saliva, la mirada desconfiada d'ella – És que... és que és l'hora de dinar... ja et preparo alguna cosa... – va entrar ell corrents a la cuina sense deixar-la reaccionar, de sobte va preguntar-se què menjaven els androides però donat que ella no s'havia queixat, va suposar que no devia ser gaire diferent al què podia menjar ell. – On vius ara? – va demanar de sobte.

– T'importa?

– No, no és clar. És clar... També t'ho demanava per curiositat.

– Ets molest.

– Ho sento – va rebre apesarat l'afirmació d'ella. 'No volia ser molest, i menys amb ella'. – Només se m'acudia, que si necessites un lloc per viure... podries quedar-te aquí una temporada... mentre t'ho penses.

– Ni de conya – va assegurar, tot i entrar a la casa darrera seu, encuriosida per saber què pensava preparar de menjar aquell homenet.

– No et cobraríem lloguer – va intentar fer broma en Krilín, però de seguida va adonar-se que no era gens bona idea – D'acord, ja callo... però ho dic seriosament... – va tornar a posar-se vermell immediatament. Se sentia avergonyit i incapaç d'encetar una conversa amb sentit. 'Tot i que no estava bromejant: li oferia de debò quedar-se allà'.

.

Per en Kaito, estar mort o viu, era indiferent. Sobretot perquè havia de continuar tenint cura de tota la galàxia que li pertocava, i perquè seguia preocupant-se per veure entrenar aquells guerrers difunts que hi pertanyien i que ara eren a l'Altre Món amb ell. 'Encara que quan era al seu planeta, només els feia una visita de tant en tant'. I ara, en canvi, li demanaven consell tot sovint. Sobretot perquè el veien acompanyar en Son Goku en els entrenaments, encara que només fos com a mut espectador.

'Aquell nano era imparable'. Extraordinari.

I alguna estona hi hauria de parlar. 'Com li dic jo ara que aquella noia espera un fill seu?'. – Si ni tan sols em correspondria a mi... Se suposa que ha escollit quedar-se, el què passi al seu món, ja no li incumbeix – va dir-se a si mateix per recordar que, de fet, aquella situació podia canviar – Però i si encara pogués demanar que les boles de Nàmek el ressuscitessin? No puc no dir-li-ho.

'L'havia vist tan segur en la seva decisió, la de quedar-se a l'Altre Món, que li costava creure que una cosa així el fes canviar d'opinió'. No a algú com en Goku. 'Estava molt segur que en Gohan era el futur del planeta i que tots els seus amics, ja tenien una vida muntada sense ell'.

'Fins i tot aquella saiyajin que en Kaito no coneixia personalment'.

Però de totes maneres, en Kaito no tenia esma per continuar callat. Si ho sabia, bé que li ho hauria de dir.

.

– Com dius? – va obrir els ulls del tot en Follet Tortuga sense acabar d'entendre-ho – Que es queda... que ella... – va observar-la de dalt a baix des de l'entrada, donat que ella era al fons de la sala d'esquena, semblava distreta això sí en mirar el mar per la finestra – ... es queda amb nosaltres? – va semblar alegrar-se'n de cop.

– Ni s'ho pensi, Follet Tortuga. Pensi que és l'A-18... el matarà si intenta tocar-la... – va posar d'excusa; sentint-se feliç en no haver d'enfadar-s'hi, ja que sabia ben bé que ella podia defensar sola en _allò_ – Només s'estarà amb nosaltres unes setmanes, mentre pensem on pot viure. És reservada... però pel què he entès, odia viure a la muntanya amb l'A-17... i bé jo... – va sentir-se avergonyit en adonar-se que havia mentit – Jo li he dit que nosaltres anàvem tot sovint a ciutat... No em miri així! – va aturar ara la mirada desconfiada del seu mestre – Ja hi aniré jo tot sovint si fa falta! Només és mentre no troba una altra cosa...

– Si tu ho dius... – va pensar en Follet Tortuga que tota aquella història era estranya. En Krilín, fins ara, ni tan sols li havia explicat què havia passat després de la mort d'en Cèl·lula: 'I ara li deia de cop i volta que un dels desitjos, del qual no li havia parlat abans, havia estat fer desaparèixer la bomba que ella i l'A-17 duien al cos'. I li explicava, a més, que era idea seva. De fet, el mestre Mutenroshi s'assabentava ara també que en Krilín, no feia pas tants dies, ja havia prestat diners per roba a l'androide. ¿Per què s'ho havia callat? – Vols dir que no n'estàs enamorat d'aquest androide? – va qüestionar-se de cop i volta, veient emblanquir en Krilín de sobte.

¿Tant es notava? El rostre del noi, en poques hores, havia passat ja per tots els colors possibles.

– Calli! Que el sentirà... – va demanar-li. – Vaig a ensenyar-li la seva habitació, a dalt. Faci el favor de dir-li a l'Ulong, quan el vegi, que ella té poca paciència amb segons quines sortides. O vol que pensi que som uns maleducats en aquesta casa?

¿Maleducats ells? Però si estaven parlant d'una androide que fins no feia gaires mesos havia volgut matar en Son Goku!. En Follet Tortuga finalment va respirar convençut, malgrat tot. 'Ja veurien com aniria allò'. De moment, és clar, havia de somriure llaminer. 'Tornaven a tenir una noia maca, androide o no, en aquella casa'.

.

Havia estat una recuperació ràpida per a tots, però sobretot per un Son Gohan que tenia al seu cos la meitat justa de gens saiyajins i un poder enorme. A diferència de l'altra vegada que havia estat a l'hospital, quan era més petit i acabaven de deixar fugir en Vegeta, la Xixi aquesta vegada no havia insistit, però, en què es quedés més dies en observació al centre mèdic.

Suposava que, després del què havia passat, la seva mare era la primera en voler tornar a casa. 'La veia patir i no sabia què havia de dir-li'.

Encara no entenia del tot què havia passat en aquella habitació d'hospital, però tenia clar que era aquell quelcom (fos el què fos) que havia unit al seu pare amb la Nasu, el què tant dolia a la Xixi. ¿Llavors volia dir que la criatura que esperava la Nasu era del seu pare?

Va sospirar. Li agradaria poder tenir-lo davant i demanar-li-ho. 'El seu pare els estimava... ara bé havia estimat també a la Nasu així? ¿Era això el què passava?'.

Va observar la seva mare, que era prop d'ell, però amb la vista perduda en algun lloc de la cuina. Havia començat a cuinar, però no semblava voler seguir fent-ho en aquell instant.

– Avui soparem més tard, rei – va dir-li simplement, mentre es treia el davantal i sortia a fora a respirar aire pur. 'Ella podria haver-se equivocat en algun moment, però havia estat sempre una persona bona i justa, que s'havia passat els anys esperant a en Goku sense rebre res a canvi'. Només tenia ara la solitud i els records. Era una ximple!. 'I encara es penedia d'haver parlat així al centre hospitalari?'. Hauria d'haver-se convertit en una harpia quan encara estava a temps d'evitar aquella catàstrofe.

Era el seu marit, el seu matrimoni. Ningú tenia dret a usurpar-li aquell dret.

– Potser no tinc importància per tu, Goku – va sospirar aguantant-se les llàgrimes – Però jo t'estimo... i criaré dos fills teus el millor que pugui – va prometre a l'aire. – Potser ja és prou càstig que no puguis veure'ls créixer... ni conèixer els dos petits... el meu, la teva esposa legítima, i el d'aquella... – va callar-se el comentari en plena suposició – Només voldria saber si haguessis tingut valor de deixar-me... T'ho hagués deixat fer el teu honor? Què haguessis fet amb ella i aquella criatura que no naixerà dins d'un matrimoni, eh?! – va riure en adonar-se de les seves paraules – Saps? Crec que a ella ni tan sols l'importa això... Però no tinc tan clar que no estigués disposada a apartar-te del meu costat... per satisfer les seves baixes passions, clar.

– Mare, entres? – va escoltar una veu al seu darrere – Comença a fer-se fosc.

– És clar, maco.

En Gohan va observar-la un instant més sense dir res. 'Potser si ell no hagués obligat al seu pare a prendre aquella decisió, si no hagués deixat que en Cèl·lula se sentís acorralat... amb en Son Goku viu potser les coses haguessin anat diferent'. Almenys estaria allà i podria aclarir les coses.

O suavitzar la tristesa de la seva mare.

.

– Estàs fantàstica – va somriure la Bulma, girant-la a la cadira d'escriptori i fent-la mirar-se al mirall. Li havia posat un mocador vermell en forma de turbant al cabell. Era una tela llarga que baixava després per l'esquena i que acabava difuminada pels fils vermells que expressament hi sobresortien. – No t'agrada?

– Sí, sí... és clar – va assentir la Nasu encara una mica confosa. Li agradava com li quedava el què acabava de fer-li la Bulma al cabell però pensava encara en el Mefus que els darrers dies havia decidit tornar cap a casa. 'Havia estat una bona notícia poder enterrar-hi la destral de guerra'.

– Hauries de deixar que et fes un parell de fotos – va fer broma animada la jove Brief – Per a què el teu nen vegi com de guapa estava la seva mare embarassada.

La veritat és que se sentia bé a Corporació Capsula, sobretot des de què havia arribat d'aquell darrer viatge. 'Suposava que el major volum del seu ventre i també el bon humor i les perspectives d'un pla de futur a curt termini, feien que la rutina de viure-hi ja no pesés tant com al principi'.

– Per cert... – va aprofitar per dir-li, ja que aquells dies la científica havia estat molt ocupada en tasques de l'empresa, que amb tant d'imprevist duia ja amb força retard: – Molts records d'en Dende a tu també. Ja li vaig dir a en Trunks, que em va donar records per tots.

El fill del futur del seu germà i la Bulma continuava passant uns dies amb ells en aquella època.

– Va anar bé, eh, aquella visita? – va preguntar animada la científica – Vas tornar amb millor humor... – No volia referir-se expressament ni a la discussió amb la Xixi ni a la clara manca d'activitat que havia sofert clarament (ella) abans del viatge a l'espai.

La Nasu va deixar que se li escapés un lleuger somriure abans d'explicar-n'hi els motius. 'Coneixent-la bé com ara, s'imaginava exactament quina seria la reacció de la Bulma davant aquella notícia'. – Després del part – va començar explicant-se – Me n'hi aniré a viure... En Cor Petit té raó, si ha d'entrenar el nen, quan aquest sigui prou gran, serà millor que hi passem una temporada.

– Allà dalt? – va dir esverada la dona de cabells blaus – N'estàs segura? És necessari?

– Serà bo pel nen... Bé... – va corregir-se – No serà necessari que hi siguem ben bé de seguida... però en un any o dos, sí voldria instal·lar-m'hi del tot. Una temporada... En Dende hi ha donat el seu vist-i-plau, donat que ens dóna les gràcies a tots per haver col·laborat en l'eliminació d'en Cèl·lula, o haver-ho intentat, vaja. El mèrit és tot d'en Son Gohan i de... – va quedar-se pensativa un moment. – No té importància. Hi estaré bé, no pateixis, Bulma.

– En fi... – va mossegar-se el llavi la jove mare d'en Trunks – Però llavors no et pots negar al què et proposaré.

La Nasu que no sabia de què anava la proposta que estava a punt de rebre, va dubtar amb la mirada. ¿Què tramava ara?

– He organitzat una festa per acomiadar de nou en Trunks, el del futur. Aquesta vegada tal i com es mereix. Vull que sigui fantàstica... En Krilín ha insistit, però, en què fem la trobada a casa el Follet Tortuga.

– Però... – 'Tenia els seus dubtes sobre la conveniència d'assistir a aquella festa, donat que també hi hauria en Son Gohan... Després de tot ¿què havia de dir-li?'. D'altra banda, però, va pensar que potser havia de ser així. Tard o d'hora volia tornar-s'hi a disculpar en condicions. Recordar-li que, tot el que discutissin ella i la seva mare, era igual: en Son Goku havia promès amb honor estar al costat de la seva família... i s'havia aferrat a la seva paraula per tal de complir-ho.

A més a més, en Son Goku n'estava molt d'ell, del seu fill Gohan; com el noi bé havia reconegut una vegada. 'Tant era que ella dugués un nen al ventre... fins i tot a Vegetasei, en condicions així, no n'hagués estat pas un fill legítim'.

– Digues que sí. – va insistir la Bulma, traient-la dels seus propis pensaments – Vine a la meva festa!

– D'acord – va assentir finalment amb la idea que aquella disculpa hauria d'arribar en algun moment... i era millor abans que tard.

– Bé, així jo mateixa avisaré en Cor Petit i tot – va avançar-se la Bulma, picant-li l'ullet i deixant-la totalment fora de joc – M'ha de jurar que tindrà cura de tu i del nen, si vol que et deixi marxar allà dalt – va riure, això sí, sabent perfectament que la Nasu no havia pas de demanar-li permís.

La saiyajin, tot i la confosa sorpresa, va tornar-li el gest i va somriure-li. Coneixia quina era la manera de funcionar de la Bulma i li agraïa la confiança. 'Al cap i a la fi potser sí que, quan en marxés, trobaria a faltar una mica Corporació Capsula i tot'.

– Ai, Bulma – va exhalar aire, mirant-la riure.

– Ja veuràs, serà una festa de les què fan època! Segur que a Vegetasei no en fèieu de tan sonades!

'Tenint en compte que es passaven la vida lluitant i conquerint planetes, l'humana no podia pas estar-ne d'equivocada'.

– Ah! Nasu... – va voler afegir després – Tens el ginecòleg inquiet per aquelles anàlisis que et vas fer. Diu que hi hauries d'anar. – va adonar-se que havia deixat passar ja molts dies sense dir-li. 'No podia ser que fes ja més d'una setmana...'. Quin cap!

La saiyajin, no obstant, no va parar-hi gens d'atenció. – Oh! No pateixis, Bulma. Em trobo millor que mai –. I era la veritat: totes les molèsties que li havia suposat l'embaràs fins llavors, començaven a desaparèixer ja en aquell període més avançat.

Havia arribat exactament als sis mesos de gestació. ¿Per què hauria de preocupar-se'n?

.

.

– Aquí teniu cervesa, allà sake i la taronjada és a la nevera – va donar-los la benvinguda en Krilín quan la Bulma, en Trunks i ella van arribar-hi amb una de les naus de Corporació Capsula. La científica havia decidit deixar el seu fill petit amb els avis – Està tot tal i com em va demanar la Bulma; he comprat tot el que ella em va dir – va afegir, tement en el fons que la dona acabés per trobar alguna cosa malament. 'L'havia trucat en repetides ocasions, els darrers dies, per assegurar-se que ho entenia tot'.

– Aviam – va obrir-se pas la Bulma, amb aquell aire que agafava quan es disposava a tenir-ho tot sota control. 'Ni tan sols li havien dit res al Vegeta, però el cert era que aquest ja començava a entrenar amb normalitat al què anomenava la seva nau'. Alguna cosa havia canviat en ell des de què havia participat en el combat contra en Bojack – Ara comprovarem que m'escoltes... Ui... Ho - hola – va titubejar però en obrir la porta i, de sobte, trobar-s'hi no només en Follet Tortuga.

La dona rossa que se la mirava des de dos passos per darrere del marc d'aquella porta va fer-la retrocedir uns passos. 'No l'havia vist mai encara, però tenia un _nosequè_ que l'havia destarotat'. La Nasu i en Trunks van avançar endavant en veure-ho.

– No pot ser – va posar-se en posició de defensa en Trunks estupefacte. 'Sí, havia escoltat d'en Krilín que ella no era pas tan dolenta com al seu passat, però veure-la ara després de tant de temps... i allà entre els seus amics...'.

Era estrany i difícil d'imaginar... sobretot després d'haver eliminat ja l'A-18 de la seva època.

– Tranquils, nois, tranquils – va posar calma en Krilín passant pel costat de tots – Està vivint aquí... almenys de moment...

– Vivint? Això sí que és una sorpresa... – va assegurar llavors una veu per darrere la Nasu. 'En Cor Petit acabava d'arribar. La princesa saiyajin gairebé va estranyar-se en comprovar que hi havia anat, però no va exterioritzar-ho perquè veure l'A-18 _en aquella illa_ ja era el suficientment sorprenent'.

– Dels que he pogut localitzar, l'únic que no vindrà serà en Son Gohan... – va continuar explicant el millor amic d'en Son Goku, després de saludar amb un assentiment al namekià; com si tots no estiguessin (de veritat) alterats per la presència de l'androide allà – S'ha disculpat... i m'ha dit que la Xixi no es troba gaire bé últimament. Però m'ha demanat, Trunks, que et digui que si us plau passis per casa seva abans d'anar-te'n. Que té moltes ganes de veure't. D'en Iamxa no en sé res... – va intentar, amb l'últim comentari, treure importància al tema d'en Gohan, en veure el gest incòmode i inconscient de la Nasu. S'havia mossegat lleugerament el llavi, abans de quedar-se pensativa i aparentment absent.

'La Nasu sabia que possiblement era tot per la seva causa'. Així que, malgrat la creixent estupefacció de tots per l'A-18, no podia evitar sentir-se malament.

– Ho sento, nois – va dir de cop. Des de què havien arribat, tots havien estat pendents de l'A-18, però ara ja no podia ignorar més que, l'última vegada que s'havien vist, havia estat ella qui havia ficat la pota. – És culpa meva... – va girar-se cap al mar, amb la vista posada a l'aigua, observant un instant en Cor Petit, amb evident pesar, en passar-li pel costat. 'Ho sentia de debò'. Ja li ho havia dit a ell.

– No ho diguis això – va insistir el propi Krilín aleshores – És un nen i tot això ha de ser estrany... però també és molt madur... ho entendrà. Al cap i a la fi en Goku i tu us estimàveu, no? – va dir finalment, fent que a continuació l'ambient es tornés silenciós i reflexiu.

'¿Quina importància tenia ja allò?'.

– Així que ara vius aquí? – va alçar la vista sent la primera en dirigir-se directament a l'androide, intentant canviar de tema a la desesperada. La ciborg, pel motiu que fos, acabava d'avançar també en fora i la Nasu no es va tallar: – Tenies aquest home molt preocupat – va senyalar indirectament en Krilín, davant el silenci d'ella – Me n'alegro.

L'A-18, no obstant, l'únic que va fer va ser assentir, observant amb desconfiança en Follet Tortuga que al seu costat, i encara més a prop de dins que de fora a casa, feia cara d'estar-ne tramant alguna.

– Ja li he dit què passarà si em toca – va murmurar justament perquè la sentís, abans de retirar-se, volant i sense més, al pis de dalt. 'Si havia sortit d'entre les quatre parets d'aquella casa era, precisament, perquè li era molt més fàcil accedir a la seva habitació per l'exterior'.

– Disculpeu-la. Encara no fa gaire vida social... però intentem que se senti còmode. No sé si ho aconseguirem algun dia – va fer força desmotivat el noi.

– I aquí teniu els entrepans – va fer l'Ulong que acabava d'aparèixer, des de dins de la casa i amb el menjar que havia preparat el mateix Krilín durant el dia – Ja veig que heu conegut la nostra nova companya de casa? – va preguntar llavors entre la ironia i el to sarcàstic. En Krilín sabia que un cop descartada la possibilitat de gaudir, ni que fos indirectament, dels seus encants femenins, al porquet no li feia gens de gràcia pensar que vivia amb algú que havia volgut matar-los a tots... bé, o almenys a en Son Goku, si ho reflexionava sense exagerar.

– Fantàstic – va intentar acabar amb l'aire confós que es respirava la Bulma – Fantàstic! Agafeu-ne tots! Jo mentre em posaré el biquini, tinc moltes ganes de fer una cabussada a l'aigua i gaudir, per fi, d'aquest estiu! – va girar-se un moment després de travessar la porta de nou – I que a ningú se li acudeixi _intentar res_ amb mi tampoc – va somriure lleugerament amb pinta de poder-los assassinar si ho feien: – Recordeu que visc amb en Vegeta... – va afegir.

– Voleu dir que és gelós? – va gosar preguntar l'Ulong quan la Bulma ja era canviant-se del tot dins.

– Jo de tu no... auuu – La broma acabava de tornar-se-li en contra. ¿Per què de cop i volta notava aquell dolor prop de les costelles i una gran falta d'oxígen? – Cor Pe... – No va poder acabar de cridar-lo.

– Nasu – van avançar aquest i en Krilín endavant, però l'únic a què el namekià va arribar a temps va ser a agafar-la de la cintura quan ja perdia l'equilibri. – Estàs bé? – va escoltar la veu dels demés de fons, però el cert és que tornava a sentir aquelles pessigolles que havia notat dies enrere a prop de la banda esquerra del pit, i com a resposta, a més, el fetus semblava colpejar-li suaument el ventre amb inquietud.

Va notar, de seguida, que en Cor Petit i, darrere d'ell en Krilín, l'ajudaven a seure a la sorra amb dificultat. Va agrair, en aquell moment, dur els texans perquè la sorra, colant-se-li entre la part inferior vestit, no l'angoixés encara més del què ja ho estava i, acte seguit, encara amb el mateix dolor i la mateixa sensació d'haver perdut la capacitat de calmar-se i raonar tot el què passava al seu voltant, va veure-ho tot fosc.

S'havia desmaiat.

La mà no li havia arribat a temps al pit, allà on pretenia tocar-se el punt que havia començat a fer-li mal.

– Nasu – va intentar reanimar-la en Krilín amb suaus copets a la galta – Reacciona, Nasu...

En aquell instant la Bulma, que s'havia tornat a vestir a corre-cuita ja havia notat que alguna cosa no anava bé... i era amb ells. En Trunks, en canvi, estava palplantat com si no s'acabés de creure que algú tan fort com ella pogués ser ara a terra inconscient... i sense cap motiu aparent.

En Cor Petit que havia acabat de genolls, amb un braç encara a la seva esquena, va quedar-se glaçat un moment. 'El seu cervell pugnava per avisar-lo d'alguna cosa'. Però encara no podia endevinar què. Tots els demés estaven igual d'espantats.

Només l'A-18, que era en canvi, mirant-s'ho a través del vidre de la seva habitació en la part superior de la casa, aparentava aliena a la por del seu voltant.

– Però... no pot ser, no? És una saiyajin... Ha d'haver-li baixat la tensió o...

Tant a en Trunks com al Follet Tortuga els semblava haver sentit aquella frase ja alguna vegada abans.

– No! – va alçar-se en Cor Petit de seguida com si acabés d'endevinar què li passava – Hem de dur-la de seguida a algun lloc... potser sí... a un hospital... – va pensar en l'embaràs – Aquesta vegada només hi ha una cosa que ens pot ajudar... i no són ni en Dende ni les mongetes màgiques – va dir entre si.

– I què és? – va preguntar la Bulma encara estupefacte i incrèdula. Però la seva pròpia ment va mig donar-li la resposta llavors. – Oh! El ginecòleg... Ell... Oh, jo hauria d'haver insistit perquè hi anés... Ell va trucar a casa... algun paràmetre a les seves anàlisis havien sortit malament.

– Una alteració del metabolisme? – va qüestionar en Krilín sense acabar de creure-s'ho: – Però sí són forts com roures, no pot estar malalta.

– Sí pot – va contestar-lo ja en Cor Petit, agafant-la completament inconscient i emprenent un lleuger vol. 'Amb més cura del què hagués tingut, si (en canvi) no hi hagués el nen': – De fet ho està... està malalta.

En Trunks ja no podia negar més aquella realitat. 'L'advertència que pugnava per sortir-li del més profund del seu raonament'.

– Voleu dir...Però... – 'Com podia estar malalta la Nasu d'aquella època, si la del seu temps no ho havia estat mai?', va plantejar-se sobtadament – Jo només vaig dur medicina per en...

Alertat, en Krilín no va ni deixar-lo acabar la frase. No, en entendre'ls.

– Esteu dient que té el virus d'en Son Goku? – va obrir els ulls com plats davant l'estupefacció.

– Em temo que sí – va assentir en Trunks davant del temor de tots.

– Però hem de curar-la – va afegir de seguida en Cor Petit, sense deixar-los donar ja més voltes al tema; tot i inconscient, la notava suada i inquieta, i podia percebre el ki també debilitat de la criatura, qui sap si només per empatia amb la mare o perquè realment estava arribant-li menys sang i, per tant, també menys oxigen a la placenta – Bulma – va ordenar ja sense més – La deixaré a la teva nau, porta-la immediatament a un d'aquests edificis on curen malalts... que almenys intentin fer alguna cosa pel nen... a ella només la pot curar una cosa.

– Aniràs a... – Intentava encara raonar en Krilín. – I no pot ser que no en quedi? En Goku en va fer servir vàries dosis i en Iamxa i la Xixi, així com en Gohan, també s'ho van prendre per precaució.

– Ho sé – va quasi grunyir el namekià mentre després de deixar-la dins l'aparell, veia com la Bulma, visiblement espantada, s'enlairava amb presses. – Jo mateix li ho vaig aconsellar a en Gohan... Recordes?! Però a ella no... – va prémer els punys – A ella no li vaig dir res.

– No pot ser... fa massa temps... – Encara intentava quadrar les dates d'infecció en Trunks – No és possible.

– Sí ho és. Per tu han passat tres anys, però per nosaltres només dos mesos de la destrucció d'en Cèl·lula, ni tan sols tres des de la primera aparició dels androides... – va raonar-li – Per la malaltia és com si no hagués existit la sala de l'esperit del temps. No entenc per què...

– No, no és com si no hagués existit – va alçar-se en Krilín, al vol, disposat a anar-se'n amb en Cor Petit que ja s'enlairava de nou, tots sabien cap a on – Simplement és que es mantenia latent al seu organisme... i alguna cosa l'ha fet explotar ara.

– L'embaràs... – va dir en Trunks com si intentés entendre per què, en canvi, a la Nasu de la seva època una cosa així mai l'havia afectat – Un virus així pot estar latent en el cos durant molt de temps, poden passar anys o tota una vida sense que es manifesti, però una baixada de defenses... La mare sempre va creure que en Goku havia desenvolupat la malaltia perquè el seu estat de supersaiyajin li havia accelerat el procés... L'esforç que li calia per transformar-se no l'havia ajudat gens a vèncer el virus dins l'organisme... Podria ser que l'embaràs...

El noi també estava disposat a seguir-los.

– Li hagués baixat les defenses a ella... – va prémer ara els punys, en Cor Petit, amb una sola direcció al seu cap. 'Encara que quedés només una gota d'aquella medicina, la Xixi li hauria de donar...'.

– Perquè... si anessis al teu temps... no podries dur més medicina...? – va proposar preocupat en Krilín, observant el rostre angoixat del pèl-lila.

– Trigaria anys... la màquina del temps, com tots els cops que he vingut, s'ha hagut de carregar durant molt temps.

– Ja... – va baixar el cap concentrant-se només en volar, i notant la ràbia que creixia dins el cos d'en Cor Petit encara que romangués en solemne silenci. – Tranquil, Cor Petit – va dir-li; tot i saber que el què menys desitjava el namekià, ara, era que un d'ells descobrís en veu alta la terrible preocupació que sentia – Ha de quedar alguna dosi d'aquesta medicina... hem de poder-la curar.

.

– Si us plau, Nasu – va dir la Bulma en veu alta tot conduint la seva nau a tota velocitat cap a ciutat – Resisteix... resistiu els dos... Aviat en Cor Petit tindrà la cura... Mira, l'hospital, ja hem arribat... Ara sigueu forts, d'acord? – va parlar tota l'estona en veu alta, malgrat ser conscient que possiblement ningú l'escoltava.

L'únic que va poder fer després, va ser veure com se l'enduien en llitera, sabent perfectament quina seria la resposta que li donarien en qüestió de minuts. 'No coneixien el virus que l'afectava, i per tant, no podien fer res més que intentar realitzar-li més proves i anàlisis'.

– No, escolti'm – va agafar aire quan el ginecòleg que ja l'havia trucat una vegada, intentava raonar sobre la possibilitat d'intentar esbrinar amb més proves què tenia – Li asseguro que sabem què té... Només m'ha de donar temps, d'acord? Els meus amics portaran la cura... De mentre, si us plau – va pregar amb l'aire més sincer i angoixat que possiblement havia tingut en parlar amb tercers durant temps – Només monitoritzin la criatura, d'acord? Li prometo, doctor, que sé que té. Faci-ho pel respecte mutu que sé que comparteixen amb el meu pare...

– Disculpi però vostès són científics... de l'àmbit tecnològic. Està parlant d'una urgència mèdica, senyoreta Brief.

– D'una urgència mèdica en una raça... – va dir amb la boca petita per tal que el metge no es fixés gaire en aquell matís – ...que conec millor que a mi mateixa. Sabem què té. No ho hauria sabut en altres circumstàncies – va pensar en el Goku que havia mort en aquell futur que _allà_ no havia succeït – Però ara ho sé. Només procuri que la criatura se'n surti mentre nosaltres ens encarreguem de la seva mare.

– Com vulgui – va rendir-se el metge. – De moment, l'únic que li puc dir és que aquesta noia ha tingut molta sort. Desconeixem el virus, però les símptomes són semblants a una malaltia cardíaca... – La Bulma va tancar els ulls, reconeixent-se a si mateixa que aquella era exactament la mateixa patologia que havia viscut en Son Goku també en aquella època – ... pel poc que sabem, és possible que el fetus li estigui donant temps a ella... i a vostè si realment diu que li pot proporcionar una cura.

– Com? – va voler-se aferrar a alguna cosa.

– Si l'organisme decideix utilitzar tots els seus recursos, com a mètode de supervivència... fins i tot part de l'esforç que ara dedicava a la placenta... – va parlar llavors el doctor – ...podem guanyar temps, per a què surti endavant en cas d'una complicació cardíaca... almenys en les primeres hores de diagnòstic. Tot indica que l'organisme d'aquesta noia treballa precisament així. Està establint prioritats... – va intentar ordenar les idees per relatar-li les conclusions que n'havia tret: – Si estiguéssim parlant d'un atac al cor, però, les coses serien força diferents... i molt més greus. Ni tan sols sabem si aquest podria ser el següent pas... Si arribem a aquest extrem, no li asseguro res.

– Però... i la criatura? – va atrevir-se a qüestionar la Bulma, tot i que després va pensar que potser valia més no saber-ho. 'S'havien de salvar els dos'. – Ho han comprovat realment? – va prémer-se una mà amb l'altra, angoixada, i va parlar finalment a mitja veu.

– No – va lamentar el doctor – Desconeixem completament com funciona el seu metabolisme, a banda d'en els aspectes en què aparenta ser més humana. Fins ara la seva gestació era completament igual a la de qualsevol dona que jo hagi tractat abans – va callar, això sí, un moment per eixugar-se la suor del front amb un mocador – Tanmateix, amb la malaltia, ens ha semblat que aquest era el comportament que estava tenint el seu cos, com bé li comento. Hi tenim confiança, senyoreta Brief. És l'únic que li puc dir... Sigui com sigui, si de veritat en coneixen la cura, afanyi's a donar-la-hi. Esperem salvar-los als dos així.

La Bulma només va assentir finalment, amb el cor encongit i el cap posat en el què estarien fent en aquell moment en Cor Petit i els demés. 'Durant l'embaràs el sistema immunitari de qualsevol dona disminuïa la seva activitat, precisament perquè l'embrió també tenia la meitat de cèl·lules del pare, i el cos es preparava per protegir-lo', això ho posaven tots els llibres de biologia que s'apreciessin. ¿Però com anaven a saber ells que la Nasu estava ja contagiada d'aquell virus?. ¿Com podrien haver-se imaginat el perill que corria?.

¿Com podien imaginar que, a més, el metabolisme saiyajin estava programat per escollir la mare enlloc del nadó a l'hora de sobreviure?. 'No semblava pas que fos allò el què li havia dit en Vegeta una vegada'. Però què havia de saber en Vegeta...

En condicions normals, ni tan sols es posaven malalts ells. Potser només era qüestió de la supervivència del més fort... al cap i a la fi era una raça guerrera.

– Son Goku... – va posar-se les mans al cap amb pesar – Si ets al cel... o on paris... no deixis que els passi res dolent... Digues-los-hi – va continuar sabent que, malgrat que el seu amic fos a l'Altre Món, no tenia pas la propietat d'intervenir-hi: – Digues-los-hi que no se n'enduguin a cap dels dos... hòstia! – va maleir aquella sala blanca d'hospital a continuació.

¿Per què els altres trigaven tant?

Almenys la Nasu no havia tingut cap atac al cor... encara. 'Els quedava l'esperança d'intuir que el virus aparentava haver anat molt més per feina quan s'havia apoderat del metabolisme d'en Son Goku'.

Cada cos era un món i, com havia dit el metge, la Nasu estava tenint sort. 'Havien de procurar que la cosa seguís així'. Esperava que no a costa del seu fill.

.

"_I'm not the type to get my heart broken, _

_I'm not the type to get upsed and cry..."_

La Xixi cantava aleshores aquella cançó que, dies enrere, havia escoltat sonar una vegada i una altra a través de la ràdio de ciutat. Mentrestant, és clar, intentava feinejar; apartant de la seva ment com seria de difícil la seva vida a partir de llavors. La lletra que taralejava era en un idioma que, amb prou feines, s'utilitzava en llocs remots d'aquell món de llenguatge uniformat... i pertanyia a una cantant (rica, famosa i addicta als tatuatges) de la qual no aconseguia recordar ara el nom. 'No li havia interessat mai el món musical, ni res que no fos la seva tranquil·la casa al Mont Paos, el seu marit i el seu fill'.

Bé, una vegada, li havien interessat les arts marcials. 'Però feia ja massa temps'.

Estava tan distreta, resseguint amb la veu aquella melodia enganxosa, que va trigar estona en escoltar els sons que venien de l'exterior. De cop i volta, però, va sentir com algú tocava clarament la porta de casa.

I semblava que tenia pressa per a què l'obrís.

– Vosaltres... – va quedar-se parada en identificar-los als tres – Heu de saber que si hi ha un perill.. el meu Gohan és a la seva habitació estudiant... i ara mateix no... ¿Que no podeu salvar el món sense ell per una vegada?

– No és el món el que necessitem salvar – va avançar endavant en Cor Petit, capa inclosa, quasi fent-la retrocedir.

– Eh! Això és casa meva... On us penseu que aneu?

– Digues – No va donar-li oportunitat de parlar ell, davant del silenci entre respectuós i preocupat dels altres dos – On hi ha la medicina que va salvar en Son Goku... En queda?

– Jo... – va dubtar. 'No entenia per què a aquelles alçades aquella medicina podia ser tan important'.

– N'ha de quedar, Xixi – Es va precipitar en Krilín endavant – En Follet Tortuga diu que juraria que hi va veure encara líquid quan en Son Goku ja era dempeus.

– I per què el voleu? – No es va deixar atemorir ella, mirant-los sense retrocedir ni un pas – En Goku no va morir pas de l'atac... No entenc a que ve ara això... Ha de ser una excusa vostra per fer sortir en Gohan de casa i embolicar-lo en a saber quina història...

– Xixi, escolta – va parlar aleshores en Trunks amb l'exquisida senzillesa i educació que el caracteritzaven, sobretot quan no havia d'exercir de guerrer – La meva tieta està malalta... necessitem aquell pot... Pot ser que sigui la única forma de salvar-los, a ella i al nen que espera.

'Tan cru sonava en dir-ho, que fins i tot en Cor Petit, va guardar un instant de silenci abans d'insistir'. S'havia de salvar.

– On és la medicina?

La Xixi s'havia quedat parada. Ni tan sols sabia què dir o com pensar en què li estaven parlant d'una veritable urgència.

– És... és per ella? – va preguntar de sobte com si alguna cosa la cremés d'allò que li acabaven d'explicar. – Ell li va encomanar la malaltia... – va gairebé riure amb descortesia. 'És que al final aquella situació l'embogiria?'.

No se li acudien gaires maneres com el seu marit podia haver-li encomanat el virus... però totes suposaven una infidelitat... i la suposaven molt abans fins i tot de l'arribada dels androides... Tots havien coincidit en dir que ell havia agafat aquell virus a Yadrat.

– Xixi... – va intentar fer-la reaccionar en Krilín amb dissimulat temor. – Estàs bé? Tens la medicina, oi?

– No. – va ser fins i tot massa sarcàstica – No la tinc.

– Xixi... – va intentar tornar a intercedir en Trunks.

'La Nasu no li havia fet res a l'hospital, però en Cor Petit no creia tenir hores d'ara aquell mateix autocontrol... almenys no com per contenir-se per més temps'.

– Es morirà... – va murmurar primer, per pujar la veu després, davant la dona que encara estava massa tocada com per acabar de reaccionar. 'Ni tan sols era ben bé conscient del què volien dir aquelles dues paraules'. – Es moriran! – va pujar la veu el namekià al final sense poder-ho evitar.

– Jo... – va intentar reaccionar la Xixi, encara sense sortir-se'n massa bé – No podeu venir aquí i exigir-me res – va recuperar el caràcter per un minut – Ni tan sols us hauria d'haver obert... sou una colla de...

– Mare! – En Son Gohan al seu darrere va quasi fer-la reaccionar. Havia utilitzat una veu massa alta com per no ser una advertència. 'Ja li havia alçat la veu una vegada, quan ella intentava impedir-li que anés a Nàmek'. No consentiria que, per culpa d'aquella gent, el seu fill tornés a parlar-li així mai més.

En Son Gohan, no obstant, no tenia intenció d'afluixar. 'Havia escoltat una part de la conversa, a través dels crits, des de la seva habitació'.

– No vam llançar el pot recorda... en quedava molt poc... però n'hi havia... – El nen va mirar als ulls preocupats d'en Cor Petit – Què en vas fer? Intenta recordar-ho, si us plau, mama.

– Tu també vols salvar-la?

– Tu, no? Deixaràs que mori amb el meu germà? – va dir de sobte, deixant colpit a tothom. 'Havia pensat suficient amb el tema com per comprendre ja que aquell nen que esperava la Nasu, era un fill del seu pare... una mena de germanastre'. No és com si mentalment l'hagués anomenat abans així... però era l'única manera de fer-la reaccionar de seguida. Ho intuïa. – Aquest nen també té els gens del pare... L'estimes al pare... Ho sé. Sempre li has perdonat tot...

– Però això, jo no... – va intentar encara defensar-se, aquesta vegada sabent-se totalment vençuda. 'Per l'evidència i perquè ella no era mala persona: no volia que ningú morís... Només havia volgut expressar-los com arribava a detestar-la. Se n'havia anat al llit amb un home casat'. I aquelles coses eren sagrades per la Xixi. Almenys en el món que mentalment havia construït fins aleshores.

– Si us plau – va tornar a insistir en Son Gohan, i aquesta vegada la Xixi va caminar com perduda fins un dels armaris de la cuina.

– Aquí ho teniu – va dir, sense mirar-los ja. Amb els ulls plorosos en comprendre què havia estat a punt de desitjar. – En queda només el poc que en va sobrar quan vam curar en Goku.

– Gràcies – va sentir un cop d'aire que, sens dubte, era en Cor Petit passant pel seu costat i va notar-los sortir per la porta un segon després. A corre-cuita.

– Mare...

– Vés-hi, Son Gohan... – va dir-li de sobte al seu fill i per sorpresa – Sé que hi vols anar... Estaré bé. T'ho prometo.

.

No havia pogut no anar-hi. 'No entenia els motius del seu pare'. Però sempre l'havia admirat i respectat i, sens dubte, la Nasu havia de ser important... d'altra manera no hagués enganyat mai la seva mare.

Havia escoltat, en forma edulcorada, massa vegades ja aquella història del torneig d'arts marcials on s'havien promès definitivament els seus pares. 'Masses com per no saber que en Goku era per sobre de tot un home de paraula'. La Xixi mateix solia explicar-ho com si es tractés, de veritat, d'una història romàntica.

Potser, al cap i a la fi, no ho era tant... Va pensar dolgut per haver idealitzat aquell relat ell també al llarg dels anys. Cap dels nois que tenia davant, ni tan sols en Cor Petit, va dir res, però sí que va rebre un parell de mirades d'assentiment.

– El parell de dosis que queden haurien de ser suficients – va avançar el Trunks, just abans d'aterrar davant d'aquell edifici uniforme que era, com el que els havia acollit no feia gaire a ells, un hospital. 'Encara que més aviat tenia l'aspecte d'una clínica privada'.

– _On van? –._ En Cor Petit ni tan sols va escoltar-se la infermera que intentava barrar-los el pas, en Krilín i en Trunks en canvi van intentar excusar-se. En pocs minuts eren, de fet, davant d'una Bulma que feia més ulleres del compte i que els havia esperat tota una eternitat.

– Em pensava que ja no vindríeu mai més! – va quasi escridassar-los. I no va fer falta que li demanessin com estava – Els metges diuen que, en qualsevol moment, pot començar-hi a haver patiment fetal de veritat... si el cos i el cor no tenen prou oxigen i rec sanguini per mare i fill... optaran espontàniament per deixar-ne de subministrar prou a la placenta...

– Aparta't – va ser l'únic que va sentir dir a en Cor Petit, abans que l'avancés i entrés en aquella altra sala on la Nasu, que ja no duia ni el vistós turbant vermell ni res més que no fos una depriment bata blanca d'hospital, estava enganxada a mil i un tubs, alguns dels quals els havien col·locat de manera que un dels dos batecs que s'escoltaven a l'habitació eren els naturalment apressats del seu bebè.

El namekià va observar-la un instant, més pàl·lida i amb la suor baixant-li pel front, i va sentir de seguida que havia comès molts errors, però que aquest era el pitjor. 'Hauria d'haver-li dit com d'important era – per ell – que estigués sempre bé... ja quan l'havia vist en una situació semblant, però molt menys greu, en la seva última sortida de la sala de l'esperit del temps'.

Havien de fer que begués aquell líquid, que era l'única esperança que tenien (llavors) perquè es curés.

En Krilín i la Bulma s'ho miraven ja uns passos per darrere. Ambdós havien entrat segons després, darrere el namekià. Mentre que en Trunks i en Gohan s'esperaven fora.

.

A continuació, tot donant-li la medicina, amb una de les seves mans a la nuca de la saiyajin, i encara amb la tensió d'haver pensat que ella els podia deixar, en Cor Petit va fer-se moltes preguntes. Però una d'elles va ser de veritat corprenedora. ¿S'havia acostumat a ella més del compte?.

Veient-la ara tan dèbil, encara empassant la primera dosis del líquid, només va poder sentir una emoció. I era estranya, perquè no havia cregut saber-ne el significat abans. 'Estava ja tan involucrada a la seva vida, que l'estimava'.

¿En qualitat de què? Ni tan sols importava...

El què ell realment gaudia de la Nasu era aquella confiança que li tenia, malgrat els inicis convulsos de la seva relació amistosa. La manera en com podia entrenar-hi, esbatussar-se i després rebre una de les seves sortides verbals, entre l'amistat i el desafiament més pur.

Potser fins i tot valorava més allò que la motivació que sentia aleshores per entrenar una criatura que, sens dubte, seria forta. 'I per complir el desig d'en Goku'.

Havien d'estar bé.

– Au... Posa't bona, Nasu... – va dir-li just en el moment en què l'entrada del metge i d'un parell d'infermeres a la sala, i el rebombori causat pel fet que ell li estigués donant un líquid desconegut, havien aixecat prou xivarri a l'habitació – Seria cruel... haver-nos de desacostumar a tu – va confessar amb un nus al coll.

Potser, sí que era veritat. Probablement li era igual el què li hagués demanat o no en Son Goku. 'Potser d'alguna manera, _a la seva manera_, ell també l'estimava'.

Va notar que ella es calmava després d'empassar-se la medicina, però va saber que tot i així haurien de confiar molt fortament en dues coses diferents: en què després de la segona i darrera dosis no en necessités més i en què allò no danyés el nen... no més del què podia danyar-lo, la pròpia malaltia.

– Espera, Cor Petit – va acostar-se-li aleshores la Bulma, fins i tot més del què ja ho estava – Doctor, creu que amb aquestes mostres, podria mirar si fa noves dosis d'aquest medicament...?! Encara que amb ella siguin suficients les dues dosis... No sabem si ho necessitarem en el futur.

– Puc provar-ho.

En Cor Petit, però, era contrari a permetre-li-ho. 'Aquella segona dosis la necessitarien sí o sí. I si la feia malbé?'.

– Prometo cuidar-vos la mostra. Sé com d'important és.

El cor dels dos, mare i fill, continuava escoltant-se rebotar contra les parets d'aquella sala, ara fins i tot amb més calma que abans. 'En Gohan que s'havia mantingut a fora, confós i espantat per la situació i l'angoixa que veia reflectida en tots els seus amics, va decidir-se per fi a entrar llavors'.

– Està molt pàl·lida – va valorar encara des de l'entrada de l'habitació – Però així estirada la panxa encara se li veu més... Es curaran, oi? – En Trunks, que acabava d'entrar amb ell perquè havia entès (ja abans) que, confós com estava, a un nen, no podien deixar-lo tan sol; posava llavors una mà a l'espatlla d'en Gohan. I ho feia amb nítida comprensió.

'El noi del futur, tanmateix, es mirava amb calcada preocupació la seva tieta del present'.

– Es posaran bé... – va repetir en Gohan inquiet en veu baixa.

A tots els admirava el fet que en Son Gohan no només ho semblava, estava veritablement colpit per la situació de la jove. 'Sense aparentar cap ni un rancor per res que hagués passat abans'.

– Això esperem – va ser prudent en Cor Petit, encara amb el temor a l'estómac.

– És clar – va resultar molt més optimista en Krilín, també mirant-se-la amb detall – Ambdós, mare i nen, són fets amb una pasta molt dura. La dels superguerrers. – Tot i que als altres els pogués semblar més o menys correcte recordar llavors allò, en Krilín ara semblava segur del què deia i feia. 'Si en Gohan era allà, és que havia assumit més madurament del què pensaven, quins eren els sentiments del seu pare'.

– Es posarà bé – va afirmar el propi Gohan en escoltar l'amic del seu pare – S'ha de posar bé. Ara lluita per dos...

'Tots sabien que la Nasu no era, precisament, de les què perdien cap batalla'.

.

En Cor Petit va passar-se les següents hores immers en una mena de déjà vu. 'Ja havia estat preocupat per ella en una sala blanca, però en aquell cas molt més còmode per ell, com era una de les estàncies del palau celestial'. Podia jurar que ja havia deixat llavors escapar més d'un sospir entre els llavis tensos, mentre observava la figura d'ella jaient inconscient sobre un llit. En aquesta ocasió, no obstant, va apropar-se a una de les finestres per tal de buscar alguna cosa que l'asserenés. 'En aquell moment, tots els que continuaven pendents d'ella, els amics que l'havien envoltat des del primer moment que (ell) havia aconseguit donar-li la primera dosis de medicina, eren a fora; prenent alguna cosa'. Però ell no necessitava menjar.

I per tant tampoc li era necessari separar-se'n per massa temps. En Cor Petit, de fet, estava (una altra vegada) realment preocupat. La medicina, que els era l'única esperança, li havia normalitzat la respiració i la pal·lidesa de l'aspecte, però no havia fet que recuperés cap tipus de consciència. No hi havien altres signes de millora.

Els metges que l'havien tractat, ara a més d'aquell que la Bulma anomenava ginecòleg, també altres especialistes dedicats a aspectes més concrets del cor; no havien sabut en cap moment de quina malaltia es tractava. Només que, probablement sí: allò que li havien donat els faria obtindre bons resultats al cap dels dies.

El fetus continuava monitoritzat, però no havien viscut, des de llavors, cap més amenaça de patiment fetal que pogués fer-li perillar la vida; i només esperaven ara que ella es despertés. 'Si no ho feia, haurien de donar la segona dosis de medicina en breu'.

No hi havia cap científic ni doctor, en aquella època; exceptuant la Bulma – que majoritàriament desconeixia el tema sanitari – i excloent-los a ells, que havien rebut la visita d'en Trunks del futur ja anys enrere; que estigués prou familiaritzat amb la malaltia que ja havia patit en Goku. 'El fet d'haver-lo d'amagar, els havia impossibilitat dur-lo a un centre mèdic i, per tant, tampoc no hi havia cap expert que n'hagués conegut un cas semblant abans'.

Durant gairebé una setmana en Cor Petit va estar, de fet, pendent d'ella, sempre prop d'aquella habitació, tot i abandonar la sala en moments de més afluència, per tal d'assegurar-se que estava realment bé. En el fons, ho suposava, tenia por que si se n'oblidava un moment, que si marxava d'allà, podia passar encara qualsevol cosa... I mai es podria perdonar no haver-hi estat fins que ella obrís els ulls.

Hi havia massa coses que encara no s'havien dit, i ella tenia tota una vida per davant... i una criatura que depenia d'ella per néixer. Eren massa coses per no veure's prou atabalat per les emocions. Va observar-la, no obstant, un instant, posant els seus ulls sobre la seva pell blanca... intentant quedar-se amb els detalls.

En el fons sentia ràbia en pensar que havia estat molt a prop de no tornar-la a veure més. Ni desperta ni dormida.

Es posaria bé. S'estava posant bé ja. 'I el ki del nen, tot i que dèbil, encara podia notar-se amb prou claredat'.

– Cor Petit... – va escoltar darrere seu la veu d'en Son Gohan – Com està?

El namekià no va saber què respondre. 'Estava bé, millor, ho esperava almenys'. En comptes de respondre-li, però, va somriure-li lleugerament... posant-li una mà al cap de forma fraternal.

– Gràcies per ser-hi, Son Gohan – va dir-li, encara amb la vista posada en ella – A ella li agradaria saber-ho... No saps com... N'estava molt penedida del què va passar l'altre dia.

– Encara no... – va dubtar – ... no ho acabo d'entendre – va confessar titubejant – Però ella va tenir cura de mi a Nàmek... i crec que, en el fons, ja ho sabia que l'estimava...

'El que mai havia pogut concebre fins llavors era que en Goku l'hagués, de fet, correspost'. Ni tan sols sabia imaginar el seu pare en una actitud així.

No semblava propi d'ell.

– Saps? – va continuar parlant, encara que en Cor Petit ja no deia res. 'No havia estat mai una persona de gaires paraules', i en Gohan no esperava res més que esbafar-se: – Penso que el pare no deia tot el què pensava. Ni sobre ella, ni en general. No ho va dir pas mai que li preocupés el _per què_ apareixien persones dolentes... –.

En el fons ara que ho reflexionava el seu pare li resultava bastant desconegut.

¿Havia entès, de petit, per què es quedava entrenant lluny de casa un any, quan no havia tornat de Nàmek? ¿Entendria, algun dia, què li passava pel cap a l'hora de no voler ressuscitar, per protegir-los? Potser sí, però després de cadascuna d'aquelles dues decisions, a en Son Gohan l'havia pres el suficientment per sorpresa com per trobar-s'hi perdut en principi. 'Només el temps l'ajudava a acceptar-ho, a intentar comprendre-ho'.

I ara, a sobre, hi havia allò _altre_.

– El teu pare t'estimava – va ser l'únic que va poder argumentar en Cor Petit, conscient dels pensaments convulsos de l'encara infant.

– Ho sé – va somriure – No et preocupis, Cor Petit. Sempre ho he sabut... – I no obstant el to que utilitzava no era el d'una persona que n'estigués realment convençuda. '¿Quanta incertesa passava pel cap d'en Gohan?'.

Sense que s'ho esperessin va ser, en aquell moment, quan ella va moure's lleugerament. 'No estava tornant en si, però sí que havia recuperat el ritme respiratori normal'.

– Potser seria suficient si li donéssim ja la segona dosis – va aventurar en Cor Petit, esperant que la medicina impedís que la criatura se n'infectés... i que, per sobre de tot, no li fos perjudicial.

– Senyors – va demanar permís per passar amb un gest de cortesia una de les infermeres que solia córrer per aquella planta d'hospital – El doctor Belis em demana que m'endugui la seva amiga un moment... vol acabar de fer-li unes proves... I sí... – va somriure temorosa al rostre verd d'en Cor Petit – ...hem pensat que hauríem de donar-li ja la segona dosi d'aquell estrany medicament. N'ha fet diversos estudis, de totes maneres, per intentar fer-ne més dosis. Tots vostès l'haurien de prendre quan fos possible...

– No es preocupi per nosaltres. Alguns ja l'havien pres abans – va dir referint-se a la família d'en Son Goku i a en Iamxa, i recordant allò que havia dit una vegada en Trunks. Aquell virus afectava, per algun motiu, amb molta més agressivitat als saiyajins. – Millor asseguri's que el nen estigui bé.

.

– Ai, nena, tanca la finestra que ens constiparem – va escoltar que una de les infermeres més veteranes, de cabells grisos, l'avisava; mentre s'encarregava ella mateixa de tancar aquella petita porta a l'exterior – El doctor vol tornar a realitzar-li unes quantes anàlisis, i una punxada amniòtica per comprovar que aquest virus tan estrany no ha arribat al nadó.

– Però no deia que, fes el què fes, els paràmetres dels resultats sempre sortien fora de lloc? – va demanar la jove infermera de cabells rojos i pell blanca, tot observant els papers que tenia sobre la taula – És estrany, oi?

– Ai, no ho sé – va esquivar-la la dona més gran – El doctor Belis ens ha demanat la màxima prudència. És molt amic dels Brief, els coneixes, no? El propietari de Corporació Capsula i la seva filla Bulma.

– Els Brief? – va preguntar la jove infermera un instant – Em sonen...

– És clar que et sonen són una de les famílies més riques de la Terra!

Però no era per això. 'A la jove Suno, aquell cognom – o potser era el nom en concret de la dona?–, li era familiar per un altre motiu'. Encara que no sabia exactament quin.

– Vaig a avançar feina – Li va dir la professional més veterana – I no deixis la finestra oberta. No entendré mai com, aquesta gent del nord, no teniu mai fred!

'Era impossible que la Suno, que havia estudiat infermeria els darrers anys de la seva vida, sentís fred en aquella confortable clínica amb climatització'. Acostumada com estava a les inclemències del seu petit poble del nord. 'Tot i portar treballant, de pràctiques en aquell indret, els darrers mesos; encara trobava a faltar els seus'.

I l'A-8.

– No sé per què no em vaig quedar al poble – va murmurar amb una tassa de té calent entre les mans, pensant en tota la feina que tindria aquell dia. 'En el fons sí que ho sabia, per què: la seva mare li havia insistit des de molt petita que, algú tan altruista com ella, havia d'acabar dedicant-se a ajudar la gent d'alguna manera'.

Va entrar al cap d'una estona a l'habitació de la pacient, que es trobava pràcticament buida en aquell moment, ja que tot just acabaven de tornar-la en llitera, després de realitzar-li vàries proves.

El doctor havia dit que es podia despertar en qualsevol moment. I les seves companyes l'havien advertit que un home estrany, de pell verda, el mateix que solia acompanyar-la, havia estat les darreres hores en algun lloc de la teulada. 'No trigaria en aparèixer'.

La veritat era que la Suno, que al llarg de la seva vida sí havia vist algunes coses fantàstiques, sentia curiositat per aquell home al qual moltes de les seves companyes, fins i tot algun del personal del cos mèdic, asseguraven tenir por.

'D'on hauria sortit tota aquella gent estranya que envoltava la peculiar pacient?'. Ara que ho pensava... tots plegats li recordaven la colla que havia lluitat contra en Cèl·lula. El món els havia vist per televisió, malgrat en Satan s'hagués proclamat (finalment) vencedor. I si (un dells) no hagués estat ros... la Suno hauria fins i tot jurat que en ben coneixia almenys un. Ho tenia encara molt present.

Amb aquell pensament al cap, girada cap a les flors que hi havia prop de la finestra, va sentir un sobresalt a l'estómac quan un cruixit va advertir-la que hi havia hagut moviment a la sala. ¿Ja havia arribat l'home rar?. Va observar la porta d'entrada, adonant-se que encara estava perfectament tancada. Llavors només se li acudia que podia ser una persona. Va fixar-se en l'embarassada que descansava al llit; sí era cert que aquell so havia provingut d'un seu moviment, aquella era la primera vegada que s'havia mogut en hores, i més davant el personal mèdic.

La Suno va traslladar-se a si mateixa més a prop del llit per observar si per fi despertava. 'Tenia ordres d'avisar als doctors, només si això acabava realment passant'.

Amb cura, la noia va moure la seva mà, apartant el cabell suat del front. Va notar de seguida que el gest l'agitava, però tot i així no va veure-la obrir els ulls. Va col·locar-li una mà prop del coll, intentant-li buscar les pulsacions, estava clar que semblava despertar-se.

De mica en mica la pacient estranya començava a agitar-se i ja obria els ulls.

– Cor Petit... – va xiuxiuejar entre ombres, encara sense força per acabar de fixar la vista.

– No – va corregir-la la infermera. 'No podria oblidar aquell nom mai a la vida: ¿Així que per això era tan estrany aquell paio?'. Es tractava d'alguna manera del monstre que els havia aterrat a tots una vegada. Va parlar-li amb calma, malgrat tot: – Però tranquil·la... Encara necessites descansar, dorm –. Tot i la sorpresa, no pensava pas deixar de banda el to dolç, ni el somriure amb el qual sempre havia tractat a tothom.

Havia estat així des de petita. 'A tothora disposada a ajudar'.

La saiyajin, encara sense entendre _per què_, se sentia dèbil; i no entenia com havia acabat en aquell llit. Va quedar-se, doncs, arraulida un moment; passant la mà esquerra al voltant del seu estómac: – I el ... el meu fill? – va aconseguir reunir valor per preguntar. 'Estava completament confosa'.

– Els metges diuen que esteu fets d'una pasta especial – va tranquil·litzar-la la Suno, observant com la pacient respirava fons. 'Abans, fins i tot, que la Nasu (amb angoixa) col·loqués l'altra mà sobre el seu ventre'. – Et posaràs bé... i aquest nen naixerà fort.

Va afegir _allò_ últim adés de sortir a la recerca dels metges, amb el lleuger consol de saber que la pacient, com bé havien previst els doctors, ja havia tornat en si.

.

_La llum del sol va agafar força, brillant entre la sorra i el mar que envoltava aquella petita illa d'en Follet Tortuga. La Nasu va fer llavors un pas endavant, per reafirmar allò què estava dient i que ara ni tan sols recordava... _

_Però llavors el món va donar diverses voltes, i la princesa saiyajin es va sentir marejada, i malalta... abans de veure com tot es tornava fosc._

'No recordava res més'.

– Nasu ... eh ... Nasu ... Estàs bé? – La mirada negra de la Nasu es va trobar amb la cara preocupada d'en Cor Petit i amb els rostres angoixats de la Bulma i en Krilín, recordava vagament ara haver parlat amb algú abans... amb alguna mena de sanadora de cabells ataronjats. Per un moment es va sentir confosa, però llavors va recordar la quedada a l'illa, la Bulma entrant en aquella casa, ella mateixa seguint-la i després reflexionant sobre en Gohan i el per què no havia vingut aleshores allà, i aquella sensació de fred que l'havia envaït del tot. 'Havia sentit un insistent malestar a prop del pit esquerre, i mal a les costelles'. Els crits lleugers d'en Cor Petit intentant reanimar-la i la veu de...'. No, la veu d'en Son Gohan l'havia escoltada després. No havia estat en el moment de perdre la consciència... ¿Se li barrejaven ara els records?. – Nasu ... – va repetir en Cor Petit subjectant-la finalment per les espatlles, intentat que reaccionés – Nasu, mira'ns... Et trobes bé?

– ¿I el meu fill? ¿Tot va bé ...? – En preguntar-ho, la Nasu els va mirar preocupada, però no va obtenir resposta en un primer moment. Tant en Cor Petit com els altres dos amics d'en Goku només van observar-la amb el rostre preocupat.

– Tu estàs bé? Ara és això el que importa, Nasu. Que et recuperis. – Va repetir en Krilín, i li ho va tornar a dir en Cor Petit... gairebé com un mantra. 'Com una cosa que s'havien repetit moltes vegades en les últimes hores'.

Ella, però, ni tan sols els escoltava llavors. Va mirar al seu voltant, encara intentant situar-se, passant la vista per l'habitació; reconeixent les parets blanques d'una d'aquelles clíniques humanes. 'Si ella era _allà_, si en veritat estava malalta, què era el que havia tingut?'. Una veu que no coneixia i la de la Bulma van colar-se al seu cap en aquell instant, com en una mena de record fugaç, la mateixa mena de record que li havia vingut al cap en el cas d'en Gohan.

Havia tingut el virus que només en Goku li podia haver encomanat una vegada.

'¿Què ha passat?', va preguntar-se mentalment... mentre el cap li tornava una resposta en forma de flaix nítid, de tros de vida amagat entre la seva memòria.

Tenia ben present el moment, feia molt temps ja, en què n'havia parlat amb ell.

Des de llavors, ni tan sols ho havia rumiat com una possibilitat real.

_En Goku li havia xiuxiuejat allò últim a l'oïda feia ja bastant més de dos anys: – El noi del futur em va explicar que vas marxar en... després que jo morís per aquella absurda malaltia. Ell creu que hores d'ara, en aquella època, ets al planeta on vas criar-te... però jo... hi he pensat tant... no em perdonaria haver-te transmès el virus que se suposa que m'hauria de matar d'aquí a un any. Promet-me que passi el que passi, sobreviuràs..._

_Se'l veia realment afectat. 'Fregant encara els seus llavis amb el propi alè'._

– _Ja em vas demanar que em quedés aquí... a la Terra... que no marxés sense un motiu prou important – va argumentar ella aleshores, aliena al què passaria al cap de tant de temps – Com puc prometre't ara una cosa que no està a les meves mans?_

_Ell va besar-la llavors per darrer cop abans de desaparèixer. Fent-li gairebé mal als llavis en prémer-se contra la boca femenina. La Nasu va correspondre-li. Tan famolenca d'ell, com ell ho estava d'ella. 'Els quedaven encara dos anys de dur entrenament'. Els androides no havien arribat fins al cap d'aquells anys... Mai haurien pogut imaginar que el terrible enemic que acabaria amb en Goku seria un altre. En Cèl·lula. _

.

– Li he de dir a en Gohan que ja pot estar tranquil... Que aquí tot va bé ... – La mirada insistent d'en Cor Petit va fer callar de sobte a en Krilín, que es disposava a sortir de l'habitació per avisar-lo.

Tot i així ja era massa tard.

La Nasu, dins la seva confusió, havia entès que, en efecte, el fill d'en Goku era allà. 'El namekià hauria preferit no treure el tema llavors, perquè ella insistiria en veure'l, i qui sap, si a la seva manera, disculpar-s'hi... o intentar donar-li una explicació'. I potser en Gohan també ho voldria.

Però aquell no era el millor moment perquè ella s'esforcés, ni física ni psíquicament en fer més gestos pels altres. 'Havia d'estar bé'. Mirar per ella i el seu fill.

En Gohan, en el fons, en tot aquell assumpte només podria haver trobat consol si hagués tingut la possibilitat de parlar-ne amb el seu pare.

– Llavors és aquí. Diria que en recordo la veu... – El cabell negre de la Nasu estava despentinat i part de la màniga de la bata de l'hospital relliscava per la seva espatlla, deixant-li la pell de la clavícula a l'aire.

– Nasu – va aconsellar-li la Bulma prenent la paraula als dos guerrers – No pensis en res més que recuperar-te ara, si us plau. Tu i el nen esteu bé... Però us heu de posar encara millor – va fer-li un gest de confiança.

– Crec que... – va intentar fer un esforç per parlar – ... sobreviuré –.

– És clar – va respondre de forma massa precipitada en Cor Petit, fent-la adonar que havia estat una mala idea voler fer-ne broma. 'Estaven realment angoixats per ella'.

I ella ho estava pel seu nen.

– No posis aquesta cara – va intentar animar-la en Krilín – En Gohan estarà encantat de parlar amb tu quan et trobis una mica més bé. Ara dorm, va. Et deixem descansar una estona.

'Entre tots semblaven haver-la convençut'. Hi havia temes que podia deixar per més endavant. Sobretot si res tenien a veure amb la seva salut i la del nen que esperava.

Per més que fos una saiyajin, el virus feia que encara tingués les defenses força baixes. I el risc veritable d'afectació fetal no feia tant que havia estat alt.

¿Què es podia esperar d'una malaltia que fins i tot havia estat a punt d'endur-se en Goku?

.

– Hi ha victòries que ningú recorda, i derrotes que dignifiquen. – va intentar dir en Gyumao per a què la seva filla recuperés la calma, després d'escoltar-la lamentar-se pel fet que en Gohan portés ja dies fora de casa. 'Ell era amb els amics del seu marit, i sí probablement tots estiguessin preocupats per aquella malaltia... però la Xixi se sentia gelosa'. És clar que si no li deia que ella també esperava un nen, com podia saber-ho en Son Gohan?

– Hi ha victòries que ningú recorda, i derrotes que dignifiquen... – va intentar repetir – Què coi dius de derrotes que què? – va rebel·lar-se, de cop, inquieta – M'estàs dient que hauria d'estar contenta d'haver estat enganyada per en Goku?

– No, només et dic – va repetir-li amb paciència – Que cal saber acceptar les coses tal i com vénen Xixi. I acceptar les derrotes és important per créixer.

– Per créixer? – va alçar-se ella amb caràcter – I digues després d'haver-li criat jo sola dos dels seus fills, no hauré crescut prou? No és just, pare! Jo mateixa li vaig dir a en Son Gohan que hi anés... però... – va prémer els punys – No puc evitar pensar que hauria d'estar aquí... amb la seva marona...

– Va, Xixi. Somriu, àngel. Seràs mare – va intentar donar la volta a la situació en Gyumao, buscant que ella es mirés la part positiva de la situació. Va estar a punt de recolzar-se a la taula de la cuina, però va pensar de seguida que podia trencar-la amb el pes.

– Espero que no m'estiguis intentant convèncer que aquesta situació és bona, pare! – va enfadar-s'hi aixecant-se del sofà on era – Ho he fet tot al revés, pare. És que no te n'adones? És mort i no m'ha estimat mai! No el tornaré a veure més... i aquest nen no només no coneixerà el seu pare... sinó que algun dia li hauré de dir que té un germà de la mateixa edat... que ELL va engendrar amb una altra. Amb una altra, pare! Obre els ulls! – La Xixi amb el seu habitual vestir oriental, i amb llàgrimes als ulls, va intentar explicar així la situació al seu progenitor; que malgrat li donava suport, no aparentava comprendre, _per què_ encara que volia aquest nen, estava tan espantada en pensar que tindria un fill en aquell precís moment.

Era evident que en Gyumao entenia les seves pors i els seus motius. 'Però la seva filla sempre havia estat una dona forta'. Tenia el convenciment que també ho seria ara.

– Oh va, Xixi. Ets una gran mare i ens tindràs a en Son Gohan i a mi al costat. Tot anirà bé. Aquest bebè que esperes creixerà gran i fort, i jo t'ajudaré a donar-li la notícia a en Gohan... estant de dos mesos, encara no se't nota... però és qüestió de temps que ell mateix ho vegi –. S'havia enamorat d'en Son Goku pel seu maleït optimisme, i ara no podia ni tan sols escoltar el seu pare, demanant-li una mica d'aquella alegria. 'No recordava l'última vegada que havia sentit il·lusió genuïna per a res'. A banda, és clar, de quan es preparava per anar a buscar en Goku al 23è Torneig d'Arts Marcials o de quan esperava en Gohan... Aquell nen podia ser una ventada d'aire fresc... Una nova esperança a la seva vida...

'Tan de bo servís de res parlar en veu alta i dirigir-se a en Son Goku, cridar-li que aquell nen l'havien engendrat junts... i que ara mai tindria pare'. Ella havia somiat durant anys el tenir els fills d'en Goku... i ara que tindrien el segon dels seus nens... en Son Goku no seria... com de costum, de fet... enlloc.

La Xixi creia saber que aquella marxa era definitiva. Ni ella ni els seus fills, ni tan sols la seva amant, tornarien a veure el saiyan en vida. 'Perquè ell ho havia triat'.

Com havia dit una vegada el seu pare: 'Era la vida que havia escollit viure'. Fins i tot si s'estimava aquella dona, havia preferit no estar tampoc amb ella. Però ni tan sols això podia ja consolar-la.

– Aquesta por que tens, filla, és irracional - Va sostenir el seu pare, apropant-se-li, i acariciant-li la galta de manera paternal – Sempre te n'has sortit sola. ¿Per què ara hauria de ser diferent? – Va sospirar en veure la cara d'inconformisme d'ella – I serà un fill d'en Son Goku... tindràs un nen fort, ni tan sols hauràs de patir per si mai li passa res.

– Ah, no? I si mor en batalla com el seu pare? Si decideix abandonar-me? – va reptar-lo amb la mirada; dolguda amb el seu marit, però només podent-ho pagar amb el seu pare – No tinc tres anys, papa. Deixa de parlar-me com si fos ximple! - Va sospirar. Deixant, però, que ell l'abracés amb suavitat.

– Tot anirà bé, filla. Ja ho veuràs. Estic amb tu en això. – va recordar quan l'havia deixat anar a la recerca d'un Goku quasi adolescent. 'Potser un dels seus pitjors errors'. – Com sempre...

.

.

La Nasu va sentir com la seva sang es glaçava, en el mateix instant que tornava a recapacitar sobre _el què_ havia passat, encara al llit i amb camisa de dormir. Ella només recordava haver estat en aquella festa de comiat, però ni tan sols es feia a la idea de com s'havia arribat a trobat tan i tan malament. 'Havia perdut la consciència de cop i volta'.

– Estaves completament desmaiada quan et vam portar – Va seguir parlant en Cor Petit davant dels altres – De seguida, i gràcies a l'ajuda d'en Trunks, vam comprendre què et passava. I com podia ser...

La Nasu va voler demanar-los on parava ara el noi dels cabells liles, o si és que estava amb en Gohan en aquell moment, ... però va callar en veure entrar a un sanador.

Un doctor, com l'anomenaria la Bulma. 'El ginecòleg amb què recordava haver-se visitat una vegada'.

'Era possible que recordés haver escoltat la veu d'en Gohan estant inconscient, però que en canvi la seva ment n'ometés el dolor que havia hagut de sentir tot aquell temps?'.

– Nasu... – Va murmurar en Cor Petit de nou, per treure-la dels seus pensaments. El sanador, adult i amb trets de persona entrada en anys, només va somriure.

– Senyora Brief – Va fer un gest amb el cap abans de continuar, dirigint-se en realitat a la Nasu – Ara que ja es troba millor, m'agradaria parlar amb vostè i amb el seu marit – L'home va dirigir una mirada de reüll a en Cor Petit, però abans que pogués parlar, en Krilín va interrompre.

– Pot parlar davant de tots, doctor. Tots estem amb ella – va observar com el namekià romania quiet encara sense adonar-se'n: 'Tothom aparentava pensar que ell semblava el pare de la criatura'. I la veritat era que la preocupació que havia mostrat aquells dies, encara que fos des de la seva mudesa i discreció habituals, era ben pròpia d'algú a qui la saiyajin, sens dubte, li importava... i molt.

– Com vulguin – va acceptar finalment el doctor, fent-se a la idea que aquella pacient no només era peculiar per les seves característiques cel·lulars i d'organisme. 'Sinó també pel grup que l'envoltava'. La Bulma, que sens dubte era conscient de com de rar semblava allò, va tornar-li el somriure... I va dirigir de seguida una mirada d'entesa a la Nasu, que no obstant, la va mirar (en el seu cas) amb exasperació.

Estava nerviosa pel què fos que tot allò volgués dir.

I no tenia l'humor, en absolut, per poder esperar un sol instant que el sanador, o com n'hi diguessin en aquell planeta, l'informés del pas següent.

– Està bé? – va preguntar directament tornant-se a dirigir al seu fill – És l'únic que m'importa...

– Nasu ... Escolta'l... Una mica de paciència... – Va insistir la Bulma, en veure que la germana d'en Vegeta continuava preocupada i perduda en les mateixes pors de feia un instant. 'De res servia que ells l'haguessin intentat tranquil·litzar'. De totes maneres, la Nasu aleshores només va assentir mirant cap al doctor Belis, perquè aquest pogués continuar.

– Bé. M'imaginava que estaria preocupada... no obstant, dins dels paràmetres que vam establir i d'altres que ens són desconeguts, però que en aquest cas no semblen gaire diferents dels que presentava el petit Trunks, tot va com ha d'anar. Les meves felicitacions, perquè té una criatura molt forta – va parlar el doctor amb un somriure, i aire amable i satisfet – Serà mare d'un autèntic prodigi de la naturalesa, tot i que crec que vostè mateixa ho és ... El seu embaràs segueix el curs normal, malgrat l'ensurt de la malaltia... I tot i que... des d'ara mateix li he de receptar molt de repòs.

Tant en Krilín com la Bulma, i en Cor Petit també en un segon pla, van quedar un moment quiets; abans de tornar a mirar pletòrics a la jove mare i deixar escapar, tot seguit, un somriure amb evident alegria.

– Tindré gairebé un nebot a qui malcriar... I sense cap més problema... Escoltes, Nasu? – va celebrar-ho la Bulma posant-li amb simpatia una mà al braç.

– Segur ...? – Va començar a preguntar la Nasu, oblidant ja tots els seus pensaments anteriors, i observant amb claredat el gest d'assentiment del sanador. 'Abans fins i tot de somriure, la Nasu ja tenia una mà al ventre'. Havien superat la malaltia amb èxit, havia sobreviscut com una vegada, desconeixedor que realment l'afectaria, li havia demanat en Goku. Va pensar en ell esborrant aquell fugaç somrís dels seus llavis, amb un lleuger sentiment d'ansietat al pit. A més acabava de recordar ara que el metge li havia parlat també de repòs. – Què significa que em recepta molt repòs? – va instigar.

– Que li aconsello que es quedi ingressada fins el moment de tenir la criatura, senyora Brief. No és el procediment habitual... però després d'una malaltia tan estranya i sense saber si vostè n'està refeta del tot... és l'únic que puc fer per assegurar-me que els dos continuïn bé.

– Jo... – va dir-ho gairebé segura, perquè com a guerrera sabia quan el seu cos estava més o menys fort – Estic curada. Bastant curada...

– Encara et deus sentir dèbil, Nasu – va reiterar la Bulma, mentre una de les infermeres, la de cabell ataronjat, la Suno, entrava a l'habitació amb un parell de carpetes a la mà, disposada a demanar-li si podien portar-li ja un primer àpat – No ens podem arriscar a què tinguis el nen en qualsevol lloc...

– És cert – va donar-li la raó el metge – Li dono la meva paraula que el seu fill surt a les proves i a les ecografies totalment sa, però després de tot el què ha passat... seria molt fàcil que qualsevol contratemps, fes avançar el part. No ara, però sí dintre d'un mes o dos.

– Sincerament – va parlar decidida, intentant posar-se bé asseguda sobre el llit i repenjada al coixí de la seva esquena – Creu que corro un perill real si allà on sóc, prometo fer llit la major part del temps?

El metge va somriure: – No. Està vostè en condicions de passar aquests mesos on més còmode se senti, Nasu – va parlar – Però la Bulma ja m'ha advertit la seva predisposició a la hiperactivitat. No ens podem arriscar.

– Li juro que ni em mouré.

– Però... – va protestar la Bulma, que ja havia parlat amb el ginecòleg abans, d'una cosa així.

– En Dende se n'assegurarà... – La declaració d'intencions va agafar-los d'imprevist a tots. – Si us plau, Cor Petit... – va mirar-lo, sabent que ara ell, com els altres, tenia tota la seva atenció posada en ella. – ... faré bondat. I tu pots notar el ki del meu nen, qualsevol variació serà fàcil que la detectis. Me'n fio fins i tot més que d'aquestes màquines.

– Però... – va encara intentar aturar-la la Bulma – Almenys espera uns dies... Encara esteu dèbils.

– Em sento bé, Bulma – va tornar-se a acariciar el ventre, buscant el remor del nen de qui sentia el moviment; després d'estona de preguntar-se si era bo que estigués tan quiet. Va intentar evitar aquella idea, però va veure que probablement només podria deixar-los tranquils recordant-los aquell últim punt: – És el fill d'en Son Goku, els dos ens tornarem bojos si hem de fer llit entre aquestes quatre parets.

Un terrabastall l'havia distret abans d'acabar tota la frase. La infermera pèl-roja d'ulls castanys acabava de deixar caure les carpetes a terra amb sorpresa. 'El fill d'en Son Goku'. No podia estar-se referint a cap més Son Goku.

De petita la Suno havia sigut una nena de pèl taronja que, amb gran bondat de cor, vivia al costat de la seva família en un poble del nord... un indret sotmès a la tirania de l'Exèrcit de la Cinta Vermella. La jove Suno, per tant, no oblidaria mai l'instant en què s'havia trobat el nen que els deslliuraria d'aquell horror: 'Havia estat en ple paisatge nevat, quan l'havia localitzat gairebé congelat... pel fred i el gel'. Ella, que sempre havia estat igual de preocupada pels demés, l'havia dut a casa immediatament, on li havien donat roba d'abric i menjar.

Així havien conegut l'extraordinari Son Goku. ¿Que n'hauria estat després de tant temps?

'Aquell nano havia pujat a la Torre, on llavors aquell comando de l'exèrcit exercia el seu poder sobre la zona, i n'havia rescatat l'alcalde del seu petit llogaret'. Des d'aquell moment, al poble, amb ells, hi vivia també en Hatchan, el que una vegada havia estat l'androide número 8 d'aquell terrible exèrcit.

Aleshores no havia conegut la Bulma ni els amics d'en Goku, que en aquell llavors anava sol a la recerca de les Boles de Drac; però sí que havia sentit a parlar d'aquella jove que, segons el nen estrany, era l'única que podia arreglar el seu radar. 'Amb aquella idea (ell) se n'havia anat del seu poble, després de salvar-los... A buscar-la'.

No n'havia mencionat mai el cognom, potser perquè llavors ni tan sols el sabia, però sí el nom: Bulma. 'En parlava molt de la Bulma en aquella època'. Era, pel que la Suno sabia, la persona que primer li havia mostrat el món... potser una mena de germana gran.

Tot i que la noia de cabells ataronjats n'havia estat una mica gelosa, si havia de ser ara sincera amb si mateixa. 'De petit, aquell nano de cabells estrafolaris que havia arribat, els havia salvat i havia marxat, havia estat el més semblant que havia tingut a un amor platònic'.

– Jo podria... – va interrompre'ls amb la veu dolça que encara la caracteritzava – Jo podria acompanyar-la-hi, doctor. Podria assegurar-me que tot va bé; fer-li el control diari que passaria aquí de la mà d'una de nosaltres, però en un lloc on ella estigués més còmode... I si tingués qualsevol dubte, podria posar-me en contacte amb vostè.

– És una gran idea! – va entusiasmar-se la Bulma – Pagaré a la clínica el què faci falta... em sembla fenomenal... Una gran idea, sí senyor!

– No pot ser... – va dir seriosament en Cor Petit – Allà on anem no s'hi pot passejar tothom com si fos qualsevol lloc.

– No faré preguntes – va córrer a aclarir la Suno – Ni tan sols m'han de dir on em porten... Tancaré els ulls en anar-hi o el què faci falta... – va observar la pacient que encara era al llit, però que certament es veia molt més sana que hores enrere: – Només vull... Seria una experiència per a mi, ara que començo – va mentir – Pensi doctor que sempre m'ha interessat el camp neonatal. Serà una vivència impagable.

El namekià que (de fet) havia entès que potser era l'única opció que tenien per què la Nasu se sentís còmode, – estant realment vigilada també per mètodes terrestres –; va fer un gest que ningú va entendre amb el cap. Estava esperant saber què en pensava la pròpia afectada. 'No necessitava una mainadera', seria probablement el què en diria al principi.

La coneixia massa bé.

– Has estat molt dèbil, Nasu – va temptar-la la Bulma – Pensa que així tots estaríem més tranquils – va imposar-se _així_ a la mirada d'en Krilín, que semblava dir-li que _l'única_ que podia estar més tranquil·la amb la medicina tradicional adés que amb en Dende era ella. El cap pelat va saber, de seguida, que estava sent ignorat: – Tu també estaràs més tranquil·la. Pensa que la malaltia, que acabes de passar, ningú més que la medicina d'en Trunks podia aturar-la. No era precisament una broma... – va insistir la Bulma.

– Bé – va acceptar la Nasu, una mica molesta per la manera directa de parlar-li – Doncs d'acord... Esperem que en Popo no posi el crit al cel quan l'informem. Li ha de donar permís per accedir-hi, si és que no voleu fer-la enfilar-s'hi.

'Un cop decidit aquell punt, la Nasu sabia que ja podia deixar enrere l'aire carregat d'aquella habitació'. Bé, no abans de poder parlar amb en Gohan. ¿Què havia de dir-li, de fet?.

– Per cert – va interrompre-la el doctor amb un aire totalment diferent – No vol saber si és nen o nena?

La Nasu s'ho va pensar, però, durant un instant.

– No – va acaronar-se el ventre – Crec que prefereixo descobrir-ho quan neixi.

.

– Estàs bé, Gohan? – va atrevir-se a preguntar en Trunks en aquella sala d'espera, veient com en Son Gohan es mantenia assegut sobre una cadira amb cara pensativa.

– Sí – va aconseguir somriure lleugerament just després – Estic molt content de debò. De què aquest malson s'hagi acabat... He d'anar pensant en tornar a casa...

– Sí – va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla – Jo també. Us vaig venir a dir que havia vençut en Cèl·lula i els androides, però entre tota aquella història d'en Bojack i això... porto ja massa dies per aquí. No hauria d'interferir més en aquesta línia temporal...

– Et trobarem a faltar.

– Jo a vosaltres també, però m'he d'afanyar a tornar. I recomanar-li a la Nasu d'aquella època que es prengui la medicina com a antídot – va raonar – Hi ha virus que poden estar en repòs a l'organisme fins a 20 anys, així que seria bo que descartéssim un ensurt. En realitat no sé fins a quin punt... – va callar, de sobte, en raonar que era en Gohan qui tenia davant.

– Vols dir que no saps quina era la relació del meu pare amb ella, a la teva època, no? – va assegurar senzillament, veient a l'instant les marques de culpabilitat al rostre del noi del futur – Tranquil, suposo que me n'acabaré fent a... – Una inquietud però va ser més forta que la determinació de què algun dia ja no se li faria tan estrany saber-ho: – Creus que s'estimaven?

– Gohan...

– Respon...

En Krilín, malgrat tot, va interrompre'ls, amb mirada comprensiva donat que havia escoltat part del què havien dit fins llavors. Havia sortit a buscar-los minuts abans. – Ja té l'alta... en Cor Petit i la Bulma la traslladaran aquest matí.

'Era estrany pensar en la combinació del namekià i la científica que, sinó fos per causa de la Nasu, ni tan sols haurien intercanviat més d'una conversa en tot aquell temps que duien a la mateixa colla'.

– Puc entrar? – va qüestionar-lo en Gohan aleshores.

– Doncs... sí. Tot i que en Cor Petit continua convençut que és millor que ella descansi i no tingui gaires sobresalts. Sigues comprensiu, Son Gohan.

– No pateixis – va posar la mà al braç d'en Krilín mentre s'aixecava – Només vull saludar-la.

– És clar – van dirigir-se (llavors) els tres endins.

.

.

– Com està?

– Com ho saps?

La Bulma, que acabava d'arribar a casa després de dies pendent de l'hospitalització de la Nasu, havia travessat el corredor que la duia a la seva habitació, disposada a descansar-hi i fer-hi una migdiada. El so de la porta d'una de les cambres obrint-se, però, va alertar-la que possiblement era en Vegeta qui l'observava.

– El seu ki... – va ser l'única explicació que semblava disposat a donar ell.

La Bulma, llavors, no va poder evitar girar-se entre la indignació i l'estupefacta realitat. – ¿Sabies que la teva germana estava malalta, i no has vingut cap dia a veure-la? O a demanar-me per ella? O a fer el què maleïdament se suposa que hauria de fer un germà?

– No m'era necessari venir per saber si vivia o no.

– Ah, això ho explica tot – va posar-se les dues mans en forma de gerra a l'alçada de la cintura – Si s'hagués mort ja haguessis vingut, no?

– És una saiyajin d'elit... no és tan fàcil acabar amb ella.

– Està embarassada i tenia un virus que ni el mateix Goku va poder superar... no, en el futur d'en Trunks. Recordes?

– En fi... – va girar-se disposat a tornar a entrar a l'habitació.

– Espera – va agafar-lo dels bíceps del braç ella. – Espera, Vegeta. No volia ser tan dura... Ja sé que t'importa.

– No m'importa.

– El que tu diguis – va acceptar acostant-se més a ell i besant-lo d'imprevist a la galta – Ara estic molt cansada, però quan surtis de la cambra gravitatòria aquest vespre... podem... – va fer que el seu dit en resseguís els llavis, sense que ell ni tan sols s'immutés – Podem deixar de banda tanta tensió, no? Demà serà un dia dur... en Trunks se'n torna al seu temps i, aquesta vegada, per sempre.

– I? No és això el què havia de fer tard o d'hora?

– No em toquis el que no sona, i dedica'm unes hores aquest vespre, vols?... – Ell va mirar-la escèptic. 'Que n'era de pesada'.

– Com vulguis, dona – va girar-se, tancant la porta de l'habitació d'on havia sortit i fent-ho d'un cop. 'Tot i que cada vegada _allò_ que tenien s'assemblava més a una relació, la Bulma encara no estava segura que tot allò fos realment per sempre'. ¿Se'n cansaria algun dia, en Vegeta?

'Maleït saiyan'. La Bulma va ofegar un crit de queixa en adonar-se que havia estat a punt d'alçar la veu. 'No havia de per què desesperar-se: allò era un sí'. De fet era el més semblant a un sí que havia aconseguit mai d'ell. 'Bé, exceptuant-ne les vegades que passaven als fets, prescindint de les paraules'.

Va sospirar alleujada, tocant-se els cabells que duia a mitja alçada, i mirant-se com d'arrugada tenia la roba amb què havia fet guàrdia a l'hospital. 'Encara quedaven uns mesos pel naixement del nen de la Nasu, si ella no s'entossudia en saltar-se el repòs, no havien de per què patir'. No almenys per ella i la criatura.

.

– Kaito! – va cridar en Son Goku en veure'l observant-lo, mentre feia els seus cada vegada més esforçats exercicis. – Estàs molt pensatiu últimament, eh?! – va fer-li broma, abans de tornar a girar-se disposat a enfrontar-se a un parell de guerrers de l'Altre Món que també entrenaven prop d'allà. 'Podia lluitar-hi perfectament en el seu estat base, però ho estava gaudint força'.

Havia de començar a treballar per superar els seus propis límits ben aviat.

– Goku – va mirar-lo de sobte el Déu, més seriós del què li havia semblat un moment abans. 'Tot i que s'havia proposat no estar pendent de la Terra, donat que ara era un planeta en pau i no necessitaven que ell hi tingués els sentits posats, no havia pogut evitar donar-hi més d'una ullada en els darrers dies'. – Hauríem de parlar...

– Ja té el menjar preparat? – va riure ell – Em moro de gana!

– No, Goku... És sobre...

– Disculpi, Kaito. És que ara mateix estic lluitant amb aquests dos companys, després parlem! – va fer-li un gest alegre amb la mà, mentre se n'allunyava – I no pateixi! He d'entrenar-me el suficient perquè el Gran Mestre de l'Altre Món m'accepti com a alumne algun dia!

'Si sabés que, en realitat, aquell Déu que estava per sobre d'ell mateix, i dels seus homòlegs a les tres galàxies restants, ja havia expressat que ben poques coses podia ensenyar-li...'.

No, pas a algú tan fort com ell.

– Goku! – va queixar-se sense que el noi l'escoltés. 'Havia de trobar el moment per dir-li-ho'. ¿O és que encara no n'estava prou segur, d'haver d'explicar-li, i per això no li cridava ja allà mateix?

¿Què en trauria, preocupant-lo així?. – Has de dir-li –va murmurar-se a si mateix – Té dret a saber-ho...

.

– D'aquí tres hores, en Trunks se'n torna al seu món – va dir estirada al llit, fumant un cigarret i amb la mà sota el seu cap. – No el tornarem a veure... Creus que estarà bé?

No obstant, la persona a qui li demanava, un Vegeta nuu, que l'observava fastiguejat, ni tan sols va fer res més que deixar escapar un grunyit.

– Calla.

– Fa un moment no em demanaves pas que callés – va dir-li descarada i insinuant-se-li posant-se de costat i resseguint el pit masculí amb un dit. – Bé que t'agrada _sentir-me_, segons com.

– Ets ben vulgar...

– I el que t'agrada – va riure fent veure que ignorava el gest malhumorat d'ell. – En vols?

Va allargar-li el cigarret amb un somriure.

– No.

– Va bé per relaxar-se – va situar-se sensual sobre el cos masculí, apropant-li la cigarreta als llavis. – I a tu et convé molt... pel que veig.

El darrer comentari, fet amb molèstia en veure que ell no responia a la seva provocació, va fer que en Vegeta s'aixequés com un resort i la fes caure enrere.

– Au! – Li havia pres el farcell de fulles de tabac i nicotina d'una revolada. La Bulma va somriure en veure que el Vegeta realment l'examinava com si s'estigués pensant el que ella li havia dit.

Però no se n'imaginava exactament aquella reacció.

Va estossegar un parell de cops amb cara de fàstic abans de mirar-la entre la ràbia i l'absolut horror: – Però es pot saber quina mena de porqueria és aquesta?

– Tabac, Vegeta. – No va poder contenir el riure en adonar-se que el pare del seu fill encara ara intentava recuperar-se de l'estranya sensació d'empassar-se aquell fum. 'Tot un saiyajin, vençut per una cigarreta'.

– No riguis!

– D'acord – va tapar-se la boca amb la mà, tot i no podent evitar deixar escapar una darrera rialleta – D'acord...

– Bulma, Vegeta! – van sentir que cridava la mare d'ella al passadís aleshores – En Trunks és a baix esmorzant! Us hi espera per acomiadar-se. En Krilín ja ha arribat també!

– Coi, pensava que marxaria més tard – va moure's la Bulma de terra de seguida, disposada a vestir-se, posant-se la roba interior amb presses i anant ja per agafar els primers pantalons que trobés tirats per allà.

– No tan de pressa.

– Vegeta! – Sense poder reaccionar, d'un gest ell l'havia tornat a deixar sobre el llit, posant-s'hi sobre amb un somriure maliciós.

– Jo encara no he acabat...

– Però...

– Pot esperar-se... – va empresonar-la sota el seu cos amb la intenció de repetir cadascun dels moviments de la nit anterior.

– Bàrbar... – va tenir ja només temps de xiuxiuejar ella en notar com feia bocins la poca roba que havia aconseguit posar-se al damunt. Va haver de callar llavors, en observar-li els ulls foscos amb què tenia ara la vista perduda, mentre deixava vagar les mans pel seu cos.

'Com havia de renunciar-hi, si donaria el que fos perquè sempre estiguessin així'. – Ara, dona. Ara és quan et vull sentir...

– Ah...

.

– Així que ja te'n vas? – va donar-li una abraçada en Krilín, mentre el veia revisar la seva màquina del temps. – Ja t'has acomiadat de tothom?

– Sí – va somriure en Trunks a qui la Bulma li havia tornat a tallar el cabell hores enrere – De la Nasu i en Cor Petit ho vaig fer abans que la traslladessin al Palau de Déu... És millor que no es mogui d'allà fins a l'hora del part ara. I a en Gohan també li vaig dir adéu... estava molt preocupat per haver deixat tants dies la Xixi sola.

– Pobre Gohan...

– Eiii – va aparèixer en aquell instant, després d'estona d'esperar-la, una Bulma un pèl descabellada i vestida amb el primer conjunt de brusa i pantalons que havia aconseguit treure de l'habitació. Feia això sí cara d'absoluta felicitat.

'En Krilín no volia saber per què'. Com tampoc havia volgut fixar-se clarament en els ki's alterats de la científica i el saiyajin que fins feia un moment provenien d'una de les plantes de dalt. En Trunks del futur havia somrigut, amb evident vergonya, en notar-ho.

En un parell de minuts, van veure també en Vegeta mirar-se el comiat des de l'entrada de Corporació Capsula; just davant d'on en Trunks havia situat ara la seva màquina del temps.

– Adéu, fill – va abraçar-lo la Bulma per enèsima vegada.

– Adéu, adéu a tots! – va tornar a compartir una mirada d'assentiment amb el seu pare.

Se n'anava amb la seguretat que en Vegeta es quedaria. 'Confiant que tot sortís bé al part de la Nasu'. I sabent del cert que trobaria a faltar tots aquells guerrers que, al seu temps, no havia ni tan sols tingut l'oportunitat de conèixer.

.

.

_Havia vist en Gohan entrar a la seva habitació en el moment que amb un simple dels vestits que ja li havia prestat la Bulma, i una trena, estava sent ajudada per la científica i en Cor Petit a aixecar-se del llit. Feia ja dies. _

_Se sentia amb forces, però tenia por de què tota aquella debilitat, ja hagués afectat el nen d'alguna manera. 'Encara que tothom estigués convençut que no'. _

_En Cor Petit li assegurava sovint que en tornava a notar el ki hiperactiu. 'De totes maneres, la malaltia que semblava ja haver superat i el fet que no sabien com aquella medicina podia afectar al nadó, feien recomanable que no fes bestieses'. _

'_Ja n'havia fet prous, de fet'. Així que, per què no, estava disposada a obeir tot el què els hi digués aquella infermera callada, que finalment s'havia ofert a acompanyar-los. _

_La Suno era amable i atenta, però la princesa Nasu tenia la sensació que hi havia alguna cosa que continuaven sense saber d'ella. _

– _Per què et vas oferir a venir? – va preguntar sense manies finalment, després de molt pensar-ho, quan va notar que la Bulma i el namekià s'apropaven a en Gohan; que acabava de passar la porta. 'Sabia que creien que no era el millor moment per afrontar segons què'. _

– _No serà gratis... La seva amiga em pagarà bé... – va excusar-se la infermera pèl-roja amb un somriure – No se'n preocupi de totes maneres. M'asseguraré que vostè i la criatura estiguin bé i quan s'acosti el moment tornarem aquí. És el tracte que ha fet amb el doctor. _

– _No et crec... i parla'm de tu, si us plau, Suno – va somriure-li també de tornada – Em fa l'efecte que no ho fas només pels diners. _

'_Havia de dir-li alguna cosa, però sabia que s'estranyarien molt si de sobte els explicava que ella, com tots els seus veïns, devien moltes coses a en Son Goku'. _

_Tampoc volia que pensés que ho feia només per instigar què n'havia estat del seu amic o per fer-li un favor. Era una mica tot, però sobretot preocupació: 'Si era el fill d'en Goku, també tenia ganes d'ajudar a què tot sortís bé'. _

_Va escollir, però, la sortida més fàcil. Per donar-l'hi una explicació de moment: – Veurà, jo... no em demani com... però sé que no va ser en Satan qui va vèncer en Cèl·lula. _

– _Com?_

_La Suno va assentir, intentant canviar de tema: – Però no té importància, si em vaig fer infermera va ser per ajudar la gent i els nens m'encanten. Només t'ajudaré... Aquests mesos, més o menys quieta, no seran fàcils. _

'_No hi havia res que la saiyajin sabés millor que allò'. Va fixar-se aleshores en què en Gohan, que havia aconseguit passar entre la Bulma i el namekià, deixant-los un pèl inquiets amb la insistència d'avançar cap a ella, era ja davant seu. _

_Van intercanviar una mirada. 'Per a res del món, enfrontada'. _

_En Son Gohan va ser el primer en trencar el gel:_ _–_ _Ja en parlarem més endavant – va fer-li un gest de comprensió. _

– _És clar. _

Havien passat ja dies des d'aquell moment, i tot i que se sentia lleugerament inquieta pel què pogués passar pel cap del pobre Gohan; sí la confortava saber que era prou madur per parlar-ne més endavant.

'Era un nen magnífic'. Tan de bo no arribés a pensar res incert del seu pare. Sabia que sempre havia necessitat el caliu patern... i que, entre tots, l'havien abocat no precisament a una infància fàcil.

El temps aparentava passar de pressa en aquell palau de Déu amb la companyia pausada d'un Dende que, com havia fet en l'època d'en Cèl·lula, encara semblava intentar aprendre més i més a partir dels antics documents namekians que de tant en tant repassava.

– Se't veu concentrat – va comentar, agraint-li amb la mirada que anés precisament a aquella habitació a repassar els papers i a passar, així, estones amb ella.

– No tant com en Cor Petit que ha tornat a entrenar dia i nit – va fer broma. 'Sí, la veritat era que tot i que l'havia sentit molt més proper que mai, mentre havia estat a l'hospital, el namekià aparentava haver-se tancat més en si mateix en arribar allà'.

¿Què deuria passar-li pel cap?

– Aquí tens... una mica d'aigua... – va entrar la Suno a l'habitació. La jove havia estat observant amb estranyesa aquell lloc on l'havien portat, ja que ni tan sols havien sabut dir-li ben bé què significava tanta opulència, ni el tracte exquisit amb què aquell servent i ajudant tractava el seu 'senyor'.

En Dende, a qui en Popo dispensava tanta dedicació, era només un nen... i semblava de la mateixa raça que en Satanàs Cor Petit. Tot era confús.

Havia sabut, a més, feia uns dies _el per què_, malgrat ser aquell un fill d'en Son Goku, _aquest_ no havia estat enlloc en cap moment.

– És mort – Li havia dit secament en Cor Petit quan ella havia demanat discretament pel pare de la criatura. – La Nasu no en vol parlar... – L'havia advertit també.

Li dolia a l'ànima saber que en Son Goku els havia deixat. 'Era mort de veritat'.

Potser per això, resolt el misteri, encara estava fins i tot més disposada a posar tots els seus sentits en donar un cop de mà, encara que fos de moment, a aquella dona i el seu fill. 'Havia de trobar el moment per explicar-li que ella el coneixia'. Però, donat el que li havia dit en Cor Petit, no sabia si era gaire bona idea.

.

– Curiós joc la vida, t'arriben les cartes que t'arriben i has de saber què fer amb elles. – Va escoltar en Cor Petit que li deia aquella veu tan coneguda, darrere seu.

– Què fas dreta? – va preocupar-se'n de seguida. Anava amb aquella camisa de dormir blanca, i amb la trena llarga que li lliscava per un costat del rostre. 'Entre els sis i els set mesos de gestació, feia ja llavors un considerable ventre'. Potser per això s'havia de posar una de les mans a l'alçada dels ronyons, en avançar cap a ell.

– Tranquil, he demanat permís – va dir en lleugera broma. 'Tot i que no deixava de ser cert. Ho havia consultat amb la Suno abans, decidida a saber què passava pel cap d'un Cor Petit més callat que mai'. I més distant. – Estàs molt estrany – va aclarir-li.

Ell només va mirar-se-la un instant abans de reaccionar.

– Perdona... – va fer sense que la Nasu n'entengués el motiu – Saps? Em feia molta por que... – va intentar sincerar-se. La saiyajin va entendre'l de seguida.

– Que em morís...

– Queda't – va clavar la seva mirada en la fosca d'ella – Fins i tot quan la criatura ja no necessiti més consells. Quedeu-vos a viure aquí.

– I en Dende? – va preguntar ella – Entenc que hagi accedit a que vingués, donades les circumstàncies. Fins i tot heu deixat pujar-hi aquesta noia; que heu insistit a portar amb mi, tot i que en Popo em podria haver donat igualment un cop de mà... – va raonar – Però no és precisament un hotel això.

– En Popo ja té prou feina tenint cura del palau... i d'en Dende – va acceptar finalment el namekià; deixant la distància meditativa amb la què se la mirava, i apropant-se-li. – Però després serà diferent, no necessitaràs ningú i... em faràs content si et quedes. Quedeu-vos.

Gairebé l'emocionava tanta sinceritat, o potser era _perquè_ tot plegat havia acabat per debilitar-li l'ànim. 'Tenia les hormones i els sentits completament desmarxats'.

– Sé que no t'ho hauria de demanar – va dir de sobte el namekià, i la Nasu va comprendre que era en part per allò, per la raó per qual es disculpava, pel que en Cor Petit portava dies absent: – Deus voler fer la teva... tindràs altres inquietuds que passar-te la vida amb un parell de namekians...

¿Inquietuds?. Primerament no va saber ni tan sols què volia dir, però de seguida hi va caure. 'No podia ser que ell estigués preocupat per...'.

– No ets tan diferent dels humans... i hi ha _necessitats_ humanes que els namekians no podem pas entendre.

'No podia ser que s'estigués referint a...', va reaccionar pensant ella.

Va mirar-la als ulls i la Nasu va tenir la sensació que li feia la mateixa reflexió a través del pensament. 'Com amb en Son Gohan, amb ella també practicava aquell do tan nàmek: la capacitat de comunicar-s'hi mentalment'. Però, en aquella ocasió, no aparentava voler que n'endevinés el sentit complet.

Ella va somriure, malgrat tot, d'una manera nova. 'Volgués ell o no, l'acabava d'entendre'. Millor del què s'hauria imaginat mai.

'No, ell no era en Goku... però...', no l'havia necessitat mai tant.

– No espero que em despullis i ho fem aquí ara mateix, Cor Petit – D'improvís, la noia va acariciar-li la galta entre un joc desconegut, que en el fons l'espantava bastant, i la tendresa agraïda per aquella confiança que es tenien – Sé que això no seria possible i ho accepto. No ha estat mai la meva intenció.

– Nasu…

Ella va callar. Allò que anava a dir, no ho havia dit abans a ningú:

– La Reiya i jo et volem aquí... amb nosaltres, Cor Petit – va somriure alliberada – I tant m'és que no torni a tenir una relació… – va callar incòmode, però va continuar amb la valentia que l'hi donava la capacitat per a mai no rendir-se – ... humana. Em fa molta més falta _això_. Sigui el que sigui...

– Jo no… – Ella va riure ara gairebé burleta, davant la insistència d'ell en tancar-se en banda: Ni tan sols l'havia escoltat. 'No obstant, a ell, una idea li va saltar al cap de sobte: ¿L'havia anomenat Reiya?'. En Cor Petit va canviar de registre per mirar-la de nou amb sorpresa.

– _Nasu..._ _–_ va dir-li aquest cop sí mentalment.

– És un pressentiment – va aclarir-li-ho – En calma a les nits, m'he dedicat a intentar percebre-li el ki i estic gairebé segura que és el d'una nena – va somriure-li obertament després: – Reiya, era el nom de la meva mare... la reina del planeta Vegeta.

'Una nena'. Aquella idea era, de fet, nova pel namekià. Va intentar, però, centrar-se en tot allò que li havia volgut dir abans: – Nasu, no crec que estiguis feta per viure entre tanta solemnitat... jo no sóc...– va intercalar les pauses amb gests pensatius: – Ha estat un error demanar que et quedessis – va excusar-se a la fi amb la mateixa calma que sempre. 'Aparentava impassible, i seré malgrat tot'.

– No diguis burrades – va decidir llançar-se per fi a aquella estranya i metafòrica piscina que se li presentava ara davant. 'Sabia que ell havia estat pendent d'ella en tot moment... mentre havia estat malalta... però ja abans també'. I tenia unes ganes enormes de quedar-se allà, amb ell... i amb en Dende: – Sí, ja ho sé, Cor Petit. Crec que ja sé per on vas... – va observar-lo un instant més, decidida a utilitzar aquell to desafiant, només per fer-lo reaccionar: – Ets un ésser solitari i reflexiu. I asexual. Tots els nàmeks ho sou. Ho he sabut sempre – va sospirar amb un somrís, que no aclaria si feia broma o parlava seriosament.

I va disposar-se a continuar parlant (això sí) sense deixar-lo raonar més en va. 'Per xocant que fos el què ella mateixa estava dient, no hi havia res que tingués llavors tan clar: Volia quedar-se, ser mare i estar sola no seria fàcil, i el necessitaria al costat'.

El volia al costat.

Va suavitzar el to només al final, per acabar de dir-li-ho, aquesta vegada amb un rictus intangiblement seriós: – No t'he demanat res que no poguessis fer. Ni ho he pensat... M'és igual si no és cap estúpid instint reproductiu el que ens manté units. Saps? – va confessar-se així amb valentia. '¿Com podien haver defugit aquella conversa durant tant temps?'. – Hi ha mil maneres d'encertar i mil maneres d'equivocar-se. Ajuda'm a no fer-ho gaire malament... Sigues part de la _nostra_ vida.

'Si s'entenien d'aquella manera, per què no podien parlar-se també així?'.

La Nasu va tancar els punys just llavors amb el nerviosisme de no saber cap a on anaven. El guerrer no semblava preparat per respondre-li. Des d'algun moment inconcret del seu discurs, en Cor Petit no havia deixat de subjectar-li la mà, i ara ambdós eren cara a cara amb els dits entrellaçats però massa preguntes a la ment. '¿Què els estava passant?'.

– Cor Petit, mira'm. T'ho dic de debò... – va fer el cor fort – Deixa'm quedar-me. No et demano que canviïs: Jo tampoc seré més simpàtica ni tindré un caràcter gaire millor. Només vull que entenguis que no sé què som... ni per què et dic això de cop i volta... però vull estar aquí. No espero res de tu que no siguis capaç de donar-me. I no vull res més que això.

Va sentir que es treia un pes de sobre en dir-ho.

Minuts després, la jove va rendir-se alleujada; quan alguna cosa, als ulls del namekià, va fer-li veure que ell se sentia perdut. 'Tan perdut aleshores, com ella ho havia estat des d'un instant abans'.

– Abraça'm... – va fer ella, però, el primer pas per fer-ho: – Abraça'm, Cor Petit. Sé que els nàmeks podeu abraçar. Quan em vegis sola o ferida, només abraça'm. Fes-me saber que ets aquí. No necessito res més. – va riure nerviosament – Vaig créixer pensant-me que els saiyans tampoc en sabíem d'abraçar. Que no ho necessitàvem…

Van observar-se, encara amb el dubte latent, més d'un breu segon.

I el guerrer namekià va fer-ho – va abraçar-la – amb més força de la que ella s'hagués imaginat mai, tenint però cura de no fer-li mal al ventre. Va subjectar-la pels colzes i després va entrellaçar-hi els braços a l'esquena. Va posar la seva barbeta sobre el cap femení, mentre ella acaronava – gairebé no fent-ho – el coll de l'home amb els llavis.

Una sensació de pau, d'estar allà on havia d'estar, va envair en Cor Petit, que de sobte va comprendre que podia passar-se l'eternitat atrapat en aquell moment.

'Va intentar recordar si mai ningú l'havia abraçat, i si allò devia ser o no normal entre els nàmeks'. Faria el què fos perquè ella es quedés amb ell. 'Ara ho sabia'.

Trobaria la manera de què tot aquell trencaclosques estrany encaixés a les seves dues vides.

La Suno, entre les columnes de palau, havia intentat sortir a l'exterior preocupada perquè l'inquieta embarassada trigava massa a tornar a l'habitació on solia descansar; però, abans d'advertir-li-ho, va quedar-se un moment més oculta a l'edifici. 'Així que era allò. Tota aquella preocupació de l'home estrany per la seva pacient, era aquella mena de relació inclassificable que tenia davant'.

Va somriure.

Allà on fos, si en Goku ho sabés, no podria fer res més que estar-hi d'acord. La pèl-roja tenia el pressentiment que estava veient formar-se el què ben podia ser una peculiar família.

.

.

– Mare – va cridar-la en Son Gohan, després d'haver sortit a entrenar durant un instant aquella tarda. 'En realitat no ho havia fet pas gaire aquells mesos, i l'aparició d'en Bojack ja li havia demostrat que hauria d'estar preparat pel què fos que passés en el futur'. De totes maneres, ell mateix, cada vegada, pensava més en els estudis... i menys en aquella responsabilitat que, fos com fos, havia comprés ja perfectament.

El seu avi, en Gyumao, creia que ho feia per acontentar a sa mare, però el cert era que se sentia còmode entre llibres, en pau. Va somriure quan aquesta va aparèixer-se-li davant, amb aquell incipient ventre que la delatava com una dona de llavors poc més de quatre mesos d'embaràs. 'Quan la Xixi li ho havia confessat, en Gohan havia trigat en reaccionar'. L'havia abraçat i se n'havia sentit content, però havia temut que la seva mare definitivament s'enfonsés. 'Li ho havia retret mentalment al seu pare, i s'ho havia retret a ell mateix, per culpa de qui encara creia que el seu progenitor havia hagut de morir'. Després, però, s'havia recordat que la Xixi era una dona forta.

I que ell havia d'estar completament al seu costat. 'Potser per això, encara que no culpava la Nasu de res, no havia tingut esma per xafar el Palau de Déu en cap moment d'aquells quasi tres mesos'.

El fill de la Nasu no trigaria en néixer. 'Esperava, això sí, que estiguessin bé'.

– Ni me n'adonaré i... hauré fet els cinc mesos d'embaràs – va escoltar que la Xixi, després de saludar-lo i posar-li el plat a taula, parlava amb el seu pare per telèfon – Ja ho sé pare.

Tot i que la dona dissimulava, en Gohan sabia perfectament què deuria dir-li el seu avi. 'Li deia que no valia la pena plorar o capficar-s'hi, que el millor que podia fer era veure amb il·lusió tot el què en Goku havia deixat: els dos fills que havia de considerar el seu millor regal'. Li ho havia sentit dir ja una vegada que ambdós, des del menjador, creien que ell dormia.

– _Has de fer el què ell voldria, Xixi. Sé que no l'hi tens rancor...– Li havia dit llavors el seu avi a la seva mare – Somriure, obrir els ulls, estimar i seguir. _

El seu avi ho sabia, sí. Que en el fons la Xixi s'havia autoconvençut que ella continuava sent la única dona que havia tingut en Goku: 'Que _aquella altra_ no era més que una aventura, una crida de la seva essència saiyajin, i que els fills legítims d'en Goku eren els seus'.

La Xixi havia continuat portant la casa i tenint cura d'en Gohan i del seu embaràs, com si mai s'hagués creuat amb la Nasu. Com si la discussió que ambdues havien protagonitzat, mai hagués existit.

.

– Home, quant de temps – va rebre'l en Kaito quan va veure'l per fi entrar en aquelles quatre parets on s'havien instal·lat. Portava mesos sencers entrenant, descansant on fos, sense ni tan sols passar per allà.

'Era molt propi d'en Goku, oblidar-se de tot i tothom, quan estava concentrat en millorar ell mateix'.

– No fa tant, no? – va riure amb les mans a la nuca – Ens vam veure fa pocs dies, Kaito...

– Pocs dies? – va preguntar-li el Déu amb el dubte de si de veritat ho pensava així – Fa tres mesos que no et deixes veure el pèl... més que per observar-te donar cops a l'aire sense parar... Començava a pensar que t'hi quedaries eternament... i això que entrenaves sol... Si arribes a estar amb un d'aquells ganàpies que també conserven el cos... – va fer broma – Ara que no en veig cap a la teva alçada, Son Goku. Cap.

– No digui això, senyor Kaito – va tornar al tracte respectuós d'un bon principi – Hi ha grans guerrers aquí. Per cert què em volia dir, l'últim cop?

En Kaito va observar-lo sabent que ja no podia trigar més en explicar-li. Va bufar, però, coneixedor de què la situació s'havia complicat lleugerament; sobretot des de què ell n'havia tingut les primeres notícies... 'En mal moment se li havia acudit intentar saber (també) què feia el fill d'_aquell desastre _que tenia davant, ficant els nassos en aquella tranquil·la casa de muntanya'.

Aquella era d'aquelles coses que o deia de cop, o mai sabria com dir-li.

– Seràs pare, Goku – va llançar-se a dir-li finalment, sense embuts, com si es tractés d'una minúcia – Felicitats!

– La Xixi... – va intentar pensar en com, i aviat va recordar que, de fet, era possible: – Ho diu seriosament? – va dir un pèl sorprès.

– Ai, Goku... si fos només la Xixi... A tu no t'han dit mai que cal prendre precaucions per evitar aquestes coses, eh? – va burxar-lo instigador.

– Com vol dir? – va fer aquesta vegada confós. 'No era com si hagués donat mai gaires voltes a com havia anat la primera vegada que la Xixi s'havia quedat embarassada'. Sabia _com _es feien els nens, és clar. Però no hi havia pensat mai detingudament.

– Vull dir que... – va prendre paciència en Kaito – No només has deixat embarassada a la teva dona, carallot! Què et pensaves que podia passar si tenies relacions amb aquella noia... la Nasu?

El rostre d'en Goku va explicitar clarament la seva estupefacció. – Ella també... està...

– Embarassada, Goku... embarassada. De fet no falta pas gaire per a què doni a llum...

'No semblava que anés a reaccionar a l'instant'. – Goku, Goku... – va intentar fer-lo tornar a la realitat en Kaito – No posis aquesta cara...

– Jo... ella... elles... – va intentar aclarir les seves paraules – La Nasu tindrà un fill meu...

– I la Xixi, noi. No t'oblidis de la Xixi.

.


	40. Capítol 39 El preu de no ser viu

**Capítol 39. El preu de no ser viu**

No s'havia sentit mai d'aquella manera. 'Ella era especial, ho havia estat des del mateix moment que s'havia portat a matar amb en Nail; però qui li hauria dit que acabaria agraint tenir-la _així_ a la seva vida?'. No era estúpid, sabia perfectament que ell no era en Son Goku i tampoc podia imaginar-se què sentiria el saiyajin si la veiés ara mateix dormir tranquil·lament, respirar pausada, amb aquella mà protectora al ventre ple de vida. Però no necessitava res més per sentir-se en pau amb si mateix.

¿Es mereixia la sort de saber que ara ella pretenia quedar-se allà... amb ell... amb ell i la nena que naixeria aviat? 'Bé, si és que la intuïció femenina de la Nasu tenia raó: ¿Era realment una nena aquell ésser indefens que ja desprenia un petit ki?'.

Tenia la lleugera impressió que el gènere femení, almenys el poc que ell coneixia, no era mai fàcil de tractar. ¿Podria ser-ne un bon mestre?. De poder, n'estava segur, en tindria bastant.

– Falta poc... – va escoltar que murmurava la infermera pèl-roja que se'n cuidava, dos passos per darrere seu. La noia va somriure-li inconscientment, encara que en Cor Petit havia pogut veure, i des de ja feia setmanes, que la quasi desconeguda li guardava un inusitat respecte atemorit.

– Llavors, hauries de començar a recollir – va dir amb veu profunda, sense mirar-la, i amb la vista encara posada en el rostre de la Nasu dormida – No vull córrer riscos...

– És clar...

La Suno va girar cua, ullant un darrer cop la peculiar escena de l'ésser verd pendent de la bella embarassada. 'Per més coses que hagués vist al llarg de la seva vida, aquella n'era una de ben particular'.

I creia conèixer què tenia d'especial tota aquella història.

No feia falta observar-los gaire per saber que eren dos personatges, estranys sí, i terriblement seriosos en les seves facetes més públiques. Ells dos eren així; semblava que els costava molt somriure quan no et tenien prou confiança però, en canvi, s'arrencaven les rialles mútuament. En el temps que portava en aquell lloc, blanc i gegantí, la Suno hauria pogut comptar amb els dits d'una mà, les vegades que s'havien mostrat somrients, amb terceres persones en escena. Però creia saber que aquella era la gràcia de tot: quan se somreien, el gest era de veritat.

Va riure per si mateixa, ella també; pensant amb gràcia que podrien ben calcular els somriures que setmanalment s'arrencaven: 'Cadascun d'ells podia fer la seva particular llista de somriures arrencats'.

No els havia tornat a veure tan junts, però, com quan els havia atrapat parlant a l'exterior de Palau, amb l'aire de decidir què passaria entre ells a partir d'aquell moment.

.

¿Era un nen atrapat en un cos d'home?

No, en Kaito no ho creia. Podia ser bo per naturalesa i optimista. Però no era un nen.

L'home... El guerrer que ara mateix s'asseia, amb la mirada perduda en aquella mar de núvols grocs; sabia exactament què significava tot el què ell li acabava de d'explicar. I, per tant, coneixia – o almenys intuïa – què significava que aquelles dues dones, tan diferents entre sí, tinguessin un fill seu al ventre.

Seria pare. Pare a la vegada i de dos nens que probablement ben poques coses tindrien comú. 'Excepte un potencial de força extraordinari'.

– Oh – va alçar la veu per si mateix, en adonar-se d'un dels detalls – No ho havia pensat així...

En Son Goku, en escoltar-lo havia alçat el cap per tal de prestar-li suficient atenció. El to de veu, que anava a fer servir a continuació, era el d'algú tocat per la veritat, el d'una persona madura colpida per una sorpresa que no esperava. 'Molt allunyat del tipus bromista que solia ser'. Però no tant del guerrer que s'havia sacrificat per la Terra... i que havia decidit continuar mort pel bé de tots.

Un_ bé_ que es posava una vegada més en entredit.

– Què vol dir?

– Que no tindrà característiques terrestres, perquè no ho serà en absolut – va veure com en Son Goku se'l mirava un moment més entre la curiositat i el dubte, per assentir després amb gest seriós i somrís de lleugeresa: – És una gran idea que en Cor Petit col·labori en el seu creixement com a guerrer... no vull ni pensar que en sortiria si ho fes _només_ el seu oncle... – va completar igualment el Déu.

– Un fill seu, d'ella... – va quedar-se parat un moment sentint amb ell aquelles paraules – ... no pot ser dolent en absolut, Kaito.

– No, és clar... – va somriure-li amb aire de saber per què semblava contenir l'aire en parlar de la noia, si ni tan sols la mencionava pel nom, si només era _ella.._. – No volia dir això, només que és tota una notícia que neixi. Saps? És probable que comprovem que la raça dels guerrers de l'espai estava plena de falsos mites... ¿Pot ser algú cruel per naturalesa o n'hi fa el conjunt de les circumstàncies? A diferència de tu, ni aquest Vegeta, per malcarat que sigui, ni ella... s'han donat mai un cop al cap... – va picar-li l'ullet en veure que el guerrer seguia paraula per paraula la seva reflexió.

Va negar, de sobte, amb el cap. – Però no parli del meu fill... – Com d'estrany li era deslligar aquelles paraules del nom exclusiu d'en Son Gohan – ...com si fos un experiment. Estic segur que si el cria ella, serà una gran persona... i també un gran terrestre... – va quedar-se pensatiu un moment – I vostè acaba de dir que en Cor Petit els ajudarà. M'alegra saber que ho farà.

– Sí, és clar. Ja sé que li ho vas demanar... Ho he sentit dir al nàmek – va fer un moment de pausa – Però no crec que ho faci només per això. No està gens sola aquesta noia –. 'Va deixar anar sense més'. En Son Goku, però, lluny dels pensaments que podria haver tingut en vida, només agraïa ara saber que la Nasu i el seu fill tindrien a algú com en Cor Petit al seu costat.

'I suposava que, per defecte, també a la resta de la colla'.

Les dues de fet, també la Xixi, eren dones fortes. Però potser allò era un gra massa... ¿L'odiarien? ¿Com no podia haver pensat en una cosa així abans?

– La Xixi també ho farà bé – va dir de cop i volta, com per ofegar la pròpia veu que advertia de l'embolic a la seva consciència – N'estic convençut. El món ja pot comptar amb dos grans savis... – va dir amb sincera alegria, pensant també amb en Son Gohan.

'Quanta responsabilitat que li queia a sobre'. Sabia que el seu fill gran estaria al costat de la seva mare. En certa manera, mare i fill sempre havien estat molt units.

– I no lamentes no poder-los conèixer? – va preguntar en Kaito, fent-lo tornar al pensament que en Goku tant havia intentat evitar.

– És clar – va exhalar aire – Tan segur que estava de ser un home de paraula, i miri... potser al final ni tan sols en sé de complir promeses...

– Què faries si poguessis tornar enrere?

– Vol dir si ressuscitaria?

– És obvi que estimes al teu fill gran... i no em diguis que no has pensat, contínuament, en aquella saiyajin, al llarg de tots i cadascun dels minuts en què no t'has dedicat a fer-te més fort aquí dalt.

– No li nego – va ofegar un somriure – Però jo ja havia descartat fer cap pas al respecte abans.

– Fins i tot quan la dona que estimes està a punt de tenir un fill teu? Fins i tot en aquestes circumstàncies, estàs segur que no l'escolliries?

– La Xixi també està embarassada – va insistir, ja no sabia si ho feia per en Kaito o si s'ho explicava a ell mateix.

– No et crec, Son Goku. Perdona'm, però no et crec.

.

.

– En què penses Gohan? – va interrompre'l la seva mare enmig del silenci. En Gohan havia estat estudiant fins llavors, tancat a la seva habitació, però de sobte semblava distret. La Xixi l'havia atrapat somiejant amb el cap a la finestra – Res, és només que... Pensava que ja fa molts anys que no hi ha lluna... En Cor Petit va destruir-la per mi... Bé, ja saps que...

– Au, calla – va dir-li la Xixi, malgrat tot, amb un somriure. 'No tenia ganes de recordar que, efectivament, el seu petit, quan duia cua, devia poder convertir-se en aquella classe de monstre'. Bastant n'havia tingut en sentir-ho dir al seu pare després de la lluita contra en Vegeta – No m'ho recordis, rei – va continuar parlant amb el mateix to suau – No saps el què donaria perquè el teu germanet – I va tocar-se la panxa sobresortint en dir-ho – No tingui cua... Sort que fa temps que no t'ha tornat a créixer... És clar que suposo que si no hi ha lluna...

– Estava pensant que, quan torni a fer l'any que les vam reunir, podria buscar-les i demanar-ho... – va continuar amb la vista posada al cel en Gohan.

– Demanar el què? – va asseure's la Xixi sobre el llit, donat que a quasi cinc mesos d'embaràs, el ventre ja li començava a pesar. Va mirar-se el seu fill amb el dubte. Duia una brusa oriental ampla que li permetia acomodar-hi el ventre, i una faldilla llarga en la mateixa combinació de colors groguencs i morats. Va tocar-se els cabells que li baixaven deixats anar del serrell esperant la resposta del seu fill. '¿Què volia dir?'.

– Demanar que torni a haver-hi lluna – va somriure-li dolç, tancant el llibre que havia tingut llavors entre les mans – És una pena que els nens que neixen ara no puguin gaudir de nits il·luminades per la lluna. Clar que jo tampoc recordo cap nit de lluna plena – va riure, imitant sense voler aquell mateix gest del seu pare. 'El de posar-se una de les mans darrere la nuca'.

El gest, en el seu fill de cabells curts i esbullats, que vestia ara amb aquella camisa terrestre blanca i oriental, i uns pantalons ben normals, va entendrir-la. De totes maneres, ho havia passat ja suficientment malament com per deixar-se endur pels records ara. 'Si en Goku sabés com el trobaven a faltar'.

Incapaç de reaccionar amb naturalitat va, en canvi, posar-se de mal humor.

– Deixa estar la lluna – va somriure-li alçant-se i posant-se a ordenar distretament els demés llibres que en Gohan tenia en una de les postades – Gohan, tu em vas prometre que estudiaries molt avui al vespre. Des de què va acabar l'últim Torneig d'Arts Marcials, que no has estat tan atent als llibres com em vas dir que ho estaries abans. Només faltaria que ara perdessis el temps en demanar desitjos sense solta ni volta. Mira si en fa anys que no hi ha lluna...

– Però abans era un nen... Mai ho havia pensat així, mare. Com que en Cor Petit va haver-la de destruir per mi, és una mica com si fos culpa meva...

'L'últim que li faltava a la Xixi era haver de sentir parlar d'aquell individu namekià, sobretot si era el seu fill el què recordava com si res tot aquell any que havia estat segrestat per ell'.

Com havia arribat a patir aleshores... 'I ni en Goku, abans, ni en Son Gohan ara s'adonaven que no tenia cap ganes de recordar aquella època convulsa'.

Com si no tingués suficients maldecaps en aquell moment.

– Per una vegada, rei – va insistir – A mi m'agradaria que fessis això que et demano, Son Gohan. Estudia, petit. Converteix-te en un gran home de bé, fes-ho per la mare... – va mirar-lo fixament amb la idea fermament aferrada al seu cap, i apropant-se al seu fill per tancar d'una vegada la finestra, donat que començava a fer fred. – Deixa estar les Boles de Drac i en Cor Petit. Honestament, Gohan. Jo et vaig criar i...

– En Cor Petit, no... – va observar-la el seu fill, parlant-li – Ell... Això sí que no ho puc fer, mare. Realment desitjo tornar a veure en Cor Petit aviat... – 'Si en realitat no ho havia fet encara era perquè des de què havia sabut que la seva mare estava embarassada, havia preferit acontentar-la tant com havia pogut'. Però de veritat que volia anar-hi algun dia, tot i que no sabés ben bé què li diria a la Nasu si és que l'hi trobava – És un bon home...

– No és ni un humà – va rondinar ella, posant-se les mans a la cintura i tornant-li a obrir el llibre que tenia davant. – Au, maco, estudia. He escoltat al poble, aquest matí que hi he anat a comprar amb l'avi, que hi ha una empresa que et permet seguir cursos a distància. – va posar-li llavors les mans a les espatlles per parlar-li, mentre el mirava de ben a prop. 'S'estava fent tot un home'. – No voldria quedar-me sola, Gohan. No, aquí, amb el nen... Creus que és bona idea que ho provem? De què facis aquest curs a distància, vull dir...

– És clar mare – va somriure-li, malgrat tot – Però no parlis així d'en Cor Petit. És bona persona... i a més voldria saber si...

– Si, què? – va temptar-lo la Xixi, tot i així amb suavitat. 'Que el seu fill continués tenint tractes amb aquella fresca sí que no pensava consentir-ho'. – Si ja ha nascut aquell nen? No vas fer prou per ella, quedant-te a esperar que es posés bona?

– Mare – se li va escapar a en Son Gohan, encara que d'haver-ho pensat un segon hagués sabut de seguida que no era gens bona idea – També és germà meu aquell nen... i...

– Mig germà... – va sentir-se enfadada aquella vegada. I dolguda perquè, encara que en Gohan només tenia 10 anys, li hagués agradat que comprengués com arribava ella a considerar tot allò la pitjor de les traïcions. 'Malgrat que continués convençuda que en Goku continuava sent el seu marit. Estava mort, sí. Però ella sempre seria la seva legítima vídua'. – Aquella extraterrestre va seduir el teu pare... fent trampes, segur. I no en vull parlar, Gohan. A en Goku li he perdonat, perquè em consta que en vida mai ens hagués abandonat, però a ella...

'De fet, intentava evitar pensar en aquell episodi de la vida del seu marit, tant com podia'. Fins i tot a ella li sonava vana aquella excusa: 'En vida, no els havia abandonat'. Però com podia dir allò, si resultava que ben bé que podria ser viu si volgués?

En Gohan, no obstant, sabia que no podia ser dur amb la seva mare al respecte de tota aquella història. 'Ella no en tenia la culpa'. I encara que no hi havia el seu pare per explicar-li-ho, confiava que sí... que en el fons a ells, en Goku també els hagués estimat.

'Potser només havia estat confós'. ¿Els grans podien estimar dues persones – com ho eren la Nasu i la Xixi – a la vegada? 'En aquells instants, no sentia cap mena de ganes de ser adult'.

Tot semblava tan complicat... 'Ell havia assumit grans responsabilitats en temps convulsos en què havien hagut de lluitar, però res li semblava tan difícil com imaginar-se havent de discernir sobre els sentiments dels grans'.

Si ho pensava prou fort, a vegades creia que d'alguna manera, el seu pare el notaria i hi podria tornar a parlar... a través d'en Kaito com aquella última vegada.

Però per més que s'hi esforçava, mai passava res.

Va escoltar vagament la seva mare sortir de la seva habitació i murmurar alguna cosa mentre es posava a fregar plats i plegava les olles del sopar.

– No m'ho puc creure... Jo aquí amb aquesta panxa... Si almenys tornés a trobar-me amb aquella vella bruixa... la Baba la vident – S'autoconvencia a ella mateixa – Sí, podria dir-li que parlés amb ell, perquè almenys sabés com de sols ens ha deixat... potser tindria la decència de lamentar-ho i tot. Jo aquí en aquestes condicions... procurant per a què en Gohan estudiï i aquest nen que porto dins creixi com Déu Mana. I ell segur que s'ho passa bé i tot _allà_ on és.

– Mare...

'Sabia que tots aquells pensaments que ella expressava per esbafar-se, malgrat haver verbalitzat ja el perdó cap al seu pare, eren només producte de la pressió que hores d'ara sentia'. Estava sola i només els tenia a ells, al seu avi, a aquell nen que naixeria i a ell mateix.

– T'ho prometo, mare – va acceptar en veu baixa, tot i que ella no el sentís – Estudiaré de valent. Suposo que encara que faci aquest curs a distància, un moment o altre trobaré per entrenar...

'Per més que ho pensava, que sabia que el seu pare li havia confiat que ho fes, no se sentia ja tan motivat per poder augmentar la seva força física, com per dedicar-se al què tant demanava la seva mare: Estudiar li agradava, per més que la Xixi a vegades exagerés en recomanar-li llibres o formes d'aprenentatge'.

.

– Així, m'acompanyaràs? – va deixar anar l'A-18, tot sortint de casa i veient-lo mirar el mar des del trosset de costa. 'Era fosc i allà enmig de tanta aigua, gaudien d'un cel encara més estrellat'.

Ella duia la samarreta ratllada i els texans de sempre.

– N'estàs segura que vols viure en aquelles golfes de ciutat? – va dubtar, però no va atrevir-se a preguntar-li com ho pagaria. 'S'havien topat amb aquell cartell de "es lloga" en la darrera de les visites a una de les petites ciutats costeres de l'est, on en Krilín solia fer la compra pels àpats de cada dia a casa d'en Follet Tortuga'.

Feia pinta de ser un àtic en un edifici antic. 'No creia que ella estigués de veritat segura de donar aquell pas'. Havia lamentat durant dies el moment en què li havia insistit per a què l'acompanyés a comprar. 'No li feia cap gràcia que ella marxés d'allà'.

Però tampoc havia aconseguit res més, fins llavors, que unes poques i seques converses. '¿Com s'havia de fixar algú com ella en ell?'.

L'A-18, malgrat tot, aparentava haver-li llegit del tot el pensament. 'Evidentment no ho havia fet, però començava a conèixer-lo bé'.

– Et vaig dir que era molest robar vestits – va argüir – Prefereixo poder emprovar-me'ls amb calma, i visitar més d'una botiga. No em fa res robar diners...

– Ostres, no! A-18 – va expressar en Krilín per impuls. En escoltar-la parlar així, de seguida va saber, com ja intuïa, _com_ li havia tornat els diners ella – No ho pots fer això!

– Per què, no? – va preguntar-li despreocupadament, repenjant-se a la paret de la petita casa, amb les mans al cap, i mirant-lo amb avorriment – Només vaig amenaçar-los per què em donessin amablement la cartera. No vaig matar a ningú.

– És que no està bé – va intentar defensar en Krilín – I aquí t'hi volem tots. Ja has vist que el mestre i l'Ulong no suposen tanta molèstia, si es passen veient la tele tot el dia. Pensa-t'ho, d'acord?

– Dubto que canviï d'opinió – va insistir, observant-lo però d'aquella manera que volia dir que continuava intentant descobrir per què era tan i tan peculiar. 'L'havia ajudat sempre, tot i que ella no era gens amable'. – Aniré a visitar aquell forat... i ja ho veurem...

– A-18... – va sospirar en Krilín. 'Encara recordava com després d'haver-la convidat a menjar aquell dia, ella havia acabat accedint a quedar-se _allà_'. Quasi com si ni tan sols hagués estat idea seva. 'Si hi insisteixes', li havia deixat anar quan havia gosat recordar-li la seva proposta, amb evident timidesa, ja després d'observar-la fer un mos. I havia començat a canviar de canals amb el comandament a distància del televisor a la mà, com si aquella invitació ni tan sols anés amb ella. 'Com si fos ella qui hi vivia'.

– _Ja em llevaré alguna estona – Havia expressat després, quan ell li havia indicat que tenien almenys una habitació lliure a la part dreta del pis de dalt. Se n'hi havia anat amb aquella sola frase: Ja em llevaré alguna estona. _

En cap moment el guerrer baixet l'havia considerat, però, maleducada o desagraïda. Només imaginava que tot allò de començar a fer vida normal, sense la influència del Doctor Gero, no devia ser gens fàcil per algú com ella.

Esperava que no se n'anés ara.

.

– Sempre meditant, eh? – va interrompre'l ella, permetent-se estirar les cames per aquell tros de palau, ara que tan poc faltava perquè arribés el moment. No es podia creure que, en poques setmanes, hagués de néixer la seva criatura.

'Estava gairebé segura que seria una nena'.

En Cor Petit va mirar-la un instant, deixant els seus exercicis a banda. – No et pots estar quieta, eh?

– Sí, puc – va insistir ella – Però em rovello... Sento que em rovello contínuament. Només he aprofitat... – va dubtar en confessar-li – El petit moment que la Suno s'ha quedat dormida... porta els darrers dies molt pesada amb això de què hauria de reposar més. Si estic tot el dia al llit! Som saiyajins, nosaltres!

– Nasu...

– Em sento bé, de debò. – va riure – He vist en Dende i en Popo xiuxiuejar-se coses en una de les sales. Què porten de cap, eh?

– Doncs no ho sé... Però deuen ser coses de Déus – va ficar cullerada ell amb aquell aire místic que li donava tenir Kamisama a l'esperit – Coses avorrides i insubstancials per una moguda saiyajin com tu...

– No em donis la tabarra, va – va continuar en to de broma. 'Se sentia especialment inquieta aquell matí, després de dies de descans i de forces hores de llit'. – Diria que encara dec poder volar... vull dir se suposa que hauria de tenir els meus poders en alguna banda... No me'n recordaré de fer-los servir a aquest pas...

– Au... passa al llit, Nasu... – va posar-se dempeus, després d'haver-la estat observant des de la seva clàssica posició meditativa, amb les cames creuades en posició zen – No m'hi obliguis a dur-t'hi.

– Oh! – va fer broma ella, ara amb cara d'autèntica diversió – Això es posa interessant. Vine i prova d'atrapar-me.

– No, t'ho dic seriosament Nasu... Mira't estàs enorme, no hauries de fer més esforços.

– Sóc una saiyajin redéu, Cor Petit, prou – va enfadar-se aleshores força de debò – Entenc que tot allò de la malaltia... que he de continuar anant en compte... Però no sóc humana... no en fem un gra massa, vols?

Ell va assentir finalment amb un mig somriure de resignació. – D'acord, d'acord. Però no pretens una lluita cos a cos, ara, no?

– Què vols dir, que no podria? – va deixar escapar una riallada ella, tot fent un gest brusc en fingir posar-se en guàrdia – Au... – va queixar-se llavors.

– Veus com no hauries d'haver... – va intentar renyar-la en Cor Petit, tot i que de seguida va preocupar-se de debò. – Hi ha... Has vessat alguna cosa?

– Com? – va qüestionar-lo encara confosa amb una mà al ventre – Aigua? Què dius, Cor Petit? Oh... – va veure's envoltada d'un petit bassal d'aigua als peus, s'havia mullat completament també la part inferior de la blanca camisa de dormir. – Crec que... – No havia fet massa preguntes al respecte del moment del part, ni a la Bulma ni molt menys a la infermera que darrerament els acompanyava, però creia saber que allò havia de ser... – He... he trencat aigües, Cor Petit –. En el moment que ho deia va poder notar com una lleugera por li envaïa la gola. 'Si no havia fet gaires preguntes al respecte, també era perquè havia defugit pensar en aquell instant crucial'. – Naixerà... naixerà ja... – va avançar amb una mica de por, notant com aquella incomoditat que l'havia estat molestant, i que ella havia estat ignorant tot el dia, fent-se la forta, creixia.

– Nasu – va mirar-la el namekià completament en xoc. – Dende, Popo, Suno! – va cridar a l'aire – Veniu, correu!

– Au... Em fa l'efecte que això és més que un avís... – va queixar-se tirada endavant en aquell mateix instant. 'Notava com, mica en mica, se sentia més i més incòmode amb el seu propi cos'. No era com si li fes exactament mal, però aquelles punxades la començaven a molestar.

En Cor Petit va compartir-hi la mateixa mirada perduda d'indecisió.

'Havien de portar-la a algun lloc on sabessin què fer... No havien previst fer-ho fins dintre d'almenys una setmana'.

– Per Déu... – va exclamar la Suno que havia estat la primera en sortir corrent a l'exterior, en escoltar els crits del Cor Petit – Nasu...

De sobte, malgrat els primers dolors, la saiyajin va començar a riure sense més: – No m'ho puc creure...

– Estàs bé? – va preguntar el namekià, quasi dubtant que realment ella, tan serena en altres moments, estigués rient en aquelles circumstàncies. – Nasu... respon...

– Sí, sí. És que... Au...

– Per què rius? – va desesperar-se una mica el guerrer. 'No hi havia res que fes gràcia d'allò'.

– És que... no m'esperava que fos així... que es decidís a venir just per un mal gest meu... – va calmar-se. 'Devia ser cosa de les hormones que el mateix que li havia fet gràcia feia un moment, l'espantés aleshores una mica'. – Estarà bé, oi? Tot anirà... com ha d'anar.

– És clar – No va dubtar la Suno en agafar-la d'un braç i demanar-li que l'acompanyés a l'habitació – Hem d'agafar les coses, i anar cap a l'hospital. Sent el primer suposo que tenim temps de marge encara.

La Nasu va assentir, però llavors va notar-se encara més estranya que fins llavors. – Ei, jo... – El dolor que li va fer llavors va fer que es doblés de nou endavant – Ajuda'm a seure.

– Però hauríem de mirar d'anar a...

– Si us plau... Au, necessito seure – va reiterar amb cara de dolor. 'En Cor Petit, en aquell moment, ja s'ho mirava amb creixent preocupació'. I astorat, però no tant com ho estava en Dende; que no s'havia parat a rumiar gaire abans com seria allò d'un naixement més o menys com el dels humans. 'Els namekians no naixien pas així... i només el cap de tot el seu poble estava autoritzat per portar al món nous habitants del seu món'.

En el moment que va ser a terra, la Nasu, va veure que realment no hi estava bé allà tampoc. Però la infermera pèl-roja ja s'havia adonat d'un darrer detall.

– Quan fa que tens contraccions?

– Contra... – va queixar-se la princesa saiyajin que, en aquell moment, no se sentia capacitada per raonar gaire – Punxades... no, no ho sé. No em feien mal... només eren com molèsties... i bé potser sí que se'n podria dir dolor...

– Quanta estona fa, Nasu? – va adonar-se que anava seriosament quan va veure com s'hi posava davant amb mitja cabellera pèl-roja tapant-li la cara.

– No, no gaire... un parell d'hores. Però al principi no notava gaire res... He pensat que l'esquena em deia prou d'estar tanta estona estirada... Què... què passa? – va estranyar-se'n.

– No és exactament habitual... Vull dir, les aigües que has trencat... – va raonar la Suno sabent que era atentament escoltada per en Cor Petit i els demés – Quan són transparents o sí fins i tot rosades... però quan tenen aquest color d'un rosat tan fort... Nasu, hem d'anar-nos-en ja a l'hospital, no pateixis, és només una mica de sang... res estrany... vol dir que has expulsat el tap mocós...

– És dolent? – va precipitar-se a preguntar en Cor Petit.

– No, no és dolent. Però és possible que no triguis gaire en dilatar força...

– Au... No volaré ara... – va començar a pensar que amb les molèsties i punxades que ara sentia a la part inferior de l'esquena, no volia ni imaginar com seria deixar-se portar per en Cor Petit fins a cap lloc concret del planeta – Em nego a... Porta'm al llit...

– Però Nasu... – van exclamar, a la vegada, la infermera i en Dende que encara s'ho mirava amb por.

– No em vull moure d'aquí... – va començar a pensar en metges envoltant-la i en aquell trajecte en el qual amb tota aquella molèstia al baix ventre no pensava deixar volar ràpid a en Cor Petit, fins i tot sentia vertigen en pensar en aixecar els peus al terra i això que ella havia sabut volar des de petita – No em vull moure d'aquí... – va demanar irracionalment.

– És el pànic del moment, Nasu – va intentar raonar la jove infermera una vegada més – Però ja veuràs com...

– Cap saiyajin donava a llum en cap hospital terrestre... – va començar a pensar per si mateixa sense ser conscient d'estar-ho dient tal qual en veu alta –... I no ens vam pas extingir per això. No em dureu allà, on tots aquells metges em remenin... i a més, no vull anar-hi volant! – va cridar.

En Cor Petit gairebé estava blanc de la reacció d'ella. Va escoltar però la veu comprensiva de la Suno al seu costat: – Serà millor que li fem cas, per ara. És la por del moment. Ajuda'm a portar-la a l'habitació i mirarem de quan és la dilatació.

– Au... – va tornar-se a queixar la Nasu encara a terra per pròpia voluntat.

– Intentarem convèncer-la allà – va picar-li l'ullet amb paciència – Està espantada... és normal...

El guerrer de pell verda va deixar escapar l'aire amb una mica de control en si mateix. '¿Per què havia de ser tan tossuda fins i tot llavors?'.

– Agafa't a mi – va fer oferint-se a dur-la en braços fins a dins.

– I respira fons, Nasu – va aconsellar-li la noia del nord – És exactament com en una d'aquestes lluites, sé que ets bona en això, pensa que necessites controlar la respiració com si fos un combat. Però sense nervis, eh? – va permetre's intentar calmar-la, mentre veia també entrar en Popo endins.

No calia endevinar que l'home havia anat a buscar tovalloletes calentes i aigua per atendre-la. La Suno però va inspirar aire amb certa inquietud. Esperava, de debò, convèncer-la. Si havia estat bona per vigilar les constants vitals del nen en el dia a dia d'embaràs, sense masses més eines que un parell d'estris tradicionals, no es sentia ni la meitat de preparada per atendre un part sense ajuda mèdica.

'Aquell no era el tracte', va pensar.

Havien de fer-la baixar del burro com fos.

.

– Un, dos, tres – va esforçar-se en concentrar-se – Un, dos, tres. Kamekame-kame-haa aaa, Kaito! – va sobresaltar-se en veure com el Déu es posava entre ell i el seu propi atac contra una de les muntanyes d'aquell trosset d'Altre Món on entrenava – Ja et vaig dir que estaria uns dies més sense passar per casa... entrenant i...

– I fent veure que no estàs preocupat en absolut per la teva doble ficada de pota monumental, no? – va fer acusador, encara recuperant-se de l'espant – T'ho veig als ulls, Goku. T'ho vaig veure fa dies. Suposo que no és fàcil... – va raonar.

– No digui... – va intentar posar ordre al seu propi cap que havia estat fet un embolic des de què havia rebut aquella notícia. 'Gairebé ni havia tingut esma per res més que posar tota la seva atenció, de nou, en aquell entrenament'. – Jo no pretenia, no és com si sabés què fer... Estic mort, no? Tampoc puc arreglar-ho ara.

– Podries demanar que et tornessin a la vida – va suggerir en Kaito – Encara no fa pas un any de la teva mort... ni molt menys... i... bé, en Dende els podria indicar on para més o menys Nàmek...

En Son Goku s'havia callat un moment.

– Això em serviria per donar-los una explicació, per parlar amb en Gohan – va discernir entre el miler de pensaments que tenia al respecte – Però igualment... no puc estar amb les dues a la vegada. No puc estimar-ne una, però estar amb les dues. I tampoc puc tornar al Mont Paos i ignorar que la Nasu espera un fill meu...

– Ella... és molt important, per tu, oi?

En Goku només va mirar-lo sense respondre. 'No calia dir res, perquè en Kaito ja semblava saber-ho o intuir-ho tot'.

– Què me'n dius?

– El que està fet... ja està fet... – va assegurar amb inusitada transcendència i la mirada endavant – Tampoc em puc oblidar que la Terra continua estant més segura sense mi. – va quedar-se pensatiu – Imagini's que torno i el que va dir la Bulma acaba fent-se realitat... apareix un altre monstre...

– No ho sé, noi – va assumir el Déu – La decisió és teva. – va mirar-lo, però, adonant-se que estava molt més capficat del què fins i tot seria normal en ell en les mateixes circumstàncies. 'Sí que devia ser important, sí. Ella i en Gohan... en el fons ell temia que...'.

La veu d'en Son Goku va interrompre-li el propi pensament.

– És possible que m'odiïn... Tot i deixar-los, i quedar-me aquí, no pretenia fer-ho tan malament...

Mai aquell guerrer li havia arribat tan al cor com en aquell instant.

'Suposava que si ja ho havien fet abans, no passaria res per deixar-li-ho fer una vegada més'.

– Jo podria... podria deixar-t'hi parlar. Ja ho saps... – va fer com si intentés que no hi hagués un malentès – Hi podries parlar al cor. Posant-me una mà a l'esquena...

'Qui sap si veuria més clara o no, la decisió que havia de prendre, quan ja ho hagués fet'.

Sense deixar-lo reaccionar, va intentar localitzar a un dels dos, a la Nasu o a en Son Gohan, a la Terra. Deixaria que hi parlés un després de l'altre...

'O almenys que...'. Va quedar-se sense esma de sobte.

– Per què fa aquesta cara? – va provar de demanar en Goku que, en veure-li el rostre, no les tenia pas totes en aquell moment. De sobte, però, el Déu va somriure bastant apurat.

– Bé, no és gaire bon moment per establir contacte amb la Nasu...

– Què passa? – va sentir una angoixa que creixia en ell per un moment.

– Està de part.

Va sentir fred fins i tot en algun punt del seu cap, ja que un calfred aparentava disposat a recorre'l sencer. 'Ella estava portant al món, just llavors, just en aquell de tots els instants, un fill seu'.

Una criatura nascuda d'alguna d'aquelles _carícies_ que havien estat abraçades eternes entre ambdós.

– Deixi'm... Deixi que hi parli...

– ¿Ara?

.

Cada minut que passava, en Satanàs Cor Petit, com s'havia anomenat una vegada, estava més i més a prop de voler ofegar-la. 'Escridassar-la o almenys llançar-li alguna cosa perquè els escoltés'.

– Vaig sentir dir a la terrícola, a la Bulma, que en Vegeta va dient que... – va intentar recordar-li a la desesperada quan ella, amb el dolor de les contraccions i tot, acabava de fer un parell de voltes per l'habitació, convençuda que no se sentia amb ganes de fer res més que quedar-se _allà_.

– Ho sé – va intentar ser amable la Nasu, mentre continuava sentint aquelles molèsties dins seu – Però aquesta habitació no és pas un planeta insalubre ni estem al bell mig d'una guerra de cap tipus. Tampoc estic sola... En seré capaç, Cor Petit. Creu en mi, no insisteixis!

– No us esvereu – va provar en Popo d'instaurar la calma, tot i que la saiyajin cada vegada semblava més convençuda que l'angoixava pensar en què els metges terrestres la remenarien amunt i avall, i en canvi la infermera i en Cor Petit no aparentaven convèncer-se – És així com han parit des de temps immemorials les femelles d'aquest i altres planetes, no? Ella té raó... No està malalta ja. Calmeu-vos.

'Fantàstic, hauria d'ofegar també en Popo', va pensar per si mateix mentre es mirava amb desesperació com la Nasu, amb la seva gran panxa, es queixava una vegada més.

La Suno feia estona que, tot i intentar intercedir per en Cor Petit, repassava mentalment totes les notes mentals sobre parts que s'havia fet al llarg d'aquell temps. També intentava recordar els que havia presenciat com a auxiliar.

– La Bulma em va demanar que t'hi portés – va dir la pèl-roja en última instància – Pensa que vas tenir-los a tots molt espantats amb la malaltia, hi va haver un moment que el teu metabolisme treballava a favor teu però no ho feia en el del nen. I si aquesta vegada passés al revés?

La Nasu va aparentar reaccionar un moment. 'Al contrari, el que li preocupava no era pas que fos al revés'. Sinó que es tornés a repetir aquella situació, que el bebè es trobés en situació de debilitat i el seu propi organisme, o el que fos que regulava aquell oxigen que compartien, la relació entre ella i la placenta, la traís de nou. 'Odiaria que a la seva filla li passés res per culpa seva'.

Va assentir finalment. – Però no corris... i no facis moviments bruscos... – Tornava a sentir vertigen només pensar en el moment d'agafar alçada en braços d'en Cor Petit, i no volia ni pensar la humiliació d'haver de demanar a la Bulma que la vingués a buscar amb una de les seves naus, com havia proposat en Dende feia tot just una estona.

Just després del primer somrís sincer del namekià adult, no obstant, la Nasu va notar una contracció més forta i prolongada, que després de fer-la seure sobre el llit, va repetir-se-li just un minut més tard. 'Cada vegada eren més continues'.

Va intentar també recuperar la respiració tant com va poder. – Su - no... em sembla que ja ve...

– No pot ser, fa una hora estaves dilatada només de quatre centímetres... Era suficient per donar-nos temps a arribar a... – va ajudar-la a posar-se panxa enlaire sobre el llit, amb el camisó blanc, i l'esquena repenjada, als coixins, mentre s'atrevia a fer una nova ullada a la pacient, fent que posés una cama a banda i banda, i que es quedés sense roba interior.

– Uns vuit centímetres – va murmurar sabent que encara que tindrien possiblement temps per moure's; ara sí que podia ser molt més segur no fer que ningú la portés en braços i volant. '¿Com podia haver anat tan ràpid?'.

El cos humà, en casos així, era sempre un lleuger misteri. 'Però ho era més quan, com bé sabia després d'haver escoltat converses i haver tret conclusions, ni tan sols era humana'.

Va recordar-se d'un altre tret d'en Son Goku. 'La cua'.

Sí aquella criatura que havia de néixer tenia cua, només esperava que no els compliqués més la vida. 'En vigilar que no s'entortolligués amb el cordó umbilical ja tenia suficient preocupació'.

– El tindré aquí, oi? – va acceptar ràpidament la Nasu ara entre respiracions i amb cara d'estar una mica perduda respecte del què tocava fer a continuació.

– Respira, Nasu. – va aconsellar-li la infermera. – Respira i prem en fora, nosaltres ens ocupem de la resta.

En Cor Petit i en Dende, els dos namekians, continuaven palplantats completament en fora de joc davant la situació.

I la Nasu, conscient que l'hora s'acostava, va intentar (aleshores) no cridar ni insultar a ningú, tampoc tibar-se dels cabells o donar-se cops contra alguna paret; tot i que tenia moltes ganes de fer tot allò i segurament moltes coses més. 'Va gemegar un parell de vegades, això sí, i va rondinar quan va escoltar que la Suno li tornava a demanar que empaités'. Però l'únic que va decidir fer va ser agafar d'improvís el braç d'en Cor Petit que s'havia acostat a ella bastant espantat.

– Em claves les ungles! – va exclamar ell un moment després.

– Ho - ho sento – va disculpar-se no massa convençuda, segura que si el culpable de tot allò estigués allà, si en Son Goku s'aparegués, podria fins i tot matar-lo.

Va notar llavors – amb sorpresa – que si es resistia al dolor, més mal li feia tot: 'En canvi, quan ho acceptava, i ho esperava, deixava que aquella mena de dolor l'embolcallés i l'únic que havia de fer era deixar-se portar per ell'. Era com aquell individu que, finalment, després de molts esforços, intentava surar i no nedar en un mar embravit.

'Tot passava més ràpid així'.

– Aviat la tindré en braços – va pensar amb força, de manera que va seguir respirant i tractant de relaxar-se. 'El truc era empènyer, ajudar el dolor, no oferir-hi resistència'. Va notar aleshores ja una estranya sensació càlida a la part baixa del ventre. Va tancar els ulls per concentrar-se en els treballs de part.

'Ens en sortirem, petita, ajuda la mare', va pensar quasi de manera inconscient quan encara subjectava, o més aviat premia sense aturador, una mà a en Cor Petit

– _Té una mare forta, segur que es porta bé – va escoltar una veu al fons com si ella mateixa estigués en trànsit – Així que ja només queda una mica, eh?_

– _Goku?_

_Va preguntar, perduda en l'instant, sense adonar-se que l'expressió – sense solta ni volta _–_ havia fet espantar bastant als que eren a l'habitació amb ella. La Nasu però, que continuava prement en fora amb els ulls tancats; i amb tota la força que hores d'ara li permetia el cos, no va haver de mirar a la sala per saber, d'alguna manera, que la veu era al seu cap. 'No podia ser que...'. _

– _Et parlo al cor, Nasu. Com ja saps que em permet fer-ho el Déu Kaito. – Semblava el mateix home despreocupat de sempre, el que se n'havia acomiadat (de tots) mesos enrere... I ella ara mateix no entenia res – Volia dir-te que estic segur que pots..._

– _Que puc...? – va quasi girar el canell a en Cor Petit que la mirava parlar en veu alta, sense acabar de raonar com podia estar parlant amb ningú que no fos a la sala en aquell instant. El '¿què passa?' que l'hi havia dirigit, ni tan sols semblava haver-lo pogut escoltar. La dona estava completament absorta en allò que passava dins seu, en el part, però també en almenys una veu. ¿Podia haver-se tornat boja?_

_De seguida va adonar-se que no. 'En Kaito podia fer-ho possible, sí. Però per què just en aquell moment crític?'. _

_La Nasu ara mateix no pensava en res més que empènyer i maleir la veu de l'home que no era allà... però que havia escollit llavors per parlar-hi. _

– _Ets... ets... Si fossis aquí, jo mateixa et mataria, Son Goku! – va cridar davant la sorpresa encara més generalitzada de tots plegats – Qui em manava deixar que em prenyessis! Mira'm... Merda... He d'empènyer, he d'empènyer – I durant un moment ja no sabia si ho deia a la veu que sentia amb ella o a si mateixa. _

_En Goku va callar un instant, conscient de la concentració que deuria necessitar ella per fer una cosa tan meravellosa com aquella. 'Continuava escoltant-li els pensaments a través d'en Kaito, notava el seu ki fora de combat alterat per la situació, i el del Cor Petit al costat... hi havia més gent amb ells a l'habitació'. _

La Nasu va obrir els ulls per posar totes les seves forces en aquell moment.

– Ja estàs preparada – va dir amb dubte la Suno a qui només la mirada tranquil·la d'en Cor Petit li havia tret idees d'allò més rares del cap en veure la saiyajin parlar aparentment sola. Fins i tot en Dende, després de preguntar un cop en veu alta si és que parlava amb en Goku, aparentava haver entès alguna cosa amb naturalitat – Ja no hi ha temps de res més que de veure néixer aquest bebè. Nasu, escolta'm. Has d'agafar-te a en Cor Petit, d'acord, alçar-te i posar-te _alçada_ de genolls al llit, posa-li el cap al pit d'ell... enfonsa-hi la cara... respira... i empeny enrere... No tenim instruments ni lliteres mèdiques i hem d'ajudar a què el caparró acabi de baixar. És molt millor, t'ho asseguro.

La Nasu, adolorida, va sentir-se una mica confosa en notar que el namekià l'ajudava a posar-se tal i com la pèl-roja els havia indicat un moment abans. 'Després de tanta estona d'esperar cada contracció passivament, d'empènyer amb dubte i de pensar en el moment de tenir la seva filla en braços; la Nasu va saber, però, que havia arribat _l'instant_. I era tot un alleujament sentir-se'n partícip d'aquella manera'.

De fet, com abans, es moria de ganes de continuar empenyent; i en fer-ho ja no sentia dolor, ni molèstia, sinó un estrany alleujament. Era tota una experiència alliberadora, i trencadora a la vegada; saber que estava fent néixer amb suors i esforços la seva filla.

'Ja s'havia instal·lat al seu cap amb força que ho seria: seria una petita fèmina'.

– _Tens valor, Nasu. No saps com t'admiro... – va poder sentir amb claredat aquelles paraules enmig de tot allò. Era aquella veu que l'havia sorprès un moment abans i que ara semblava fins i tot vacil·lar en parlar-li. ¿S'adonava en Son Goku del moment en què havia anat a reaparèixer activament al seu cap?. Ja no tenia forces per respondre'l, ni per res més que no fos esforçar-se en facilitar el naixement de la seva nena, però la Nasu continuava sent acompanyada (en aquell instant) per la veu de l'home que havia estimat, que estimava: – Empeny, porta el nostre fill al món, ets molt valenta, Nasu. Jo no podria... _

'_I, en escoltar-lo dir allò, la partera, en ple treball de part i tan a prop com sentia aquell naixement, només va tenir ganes de plorar'. Ella que no ho havia volgut fer gaire mai, ella que es feia sempre la dura... Volia plorar i ja no sabia si era per què estava a punt de sortir-se'n, de tenir el seu bebè, o si eren les paraules d'ell... o qui sap si només el fet de sentir-li la veu, de fer-ho en aquell segon precís de la seva vida; o simplement les ganes de voler-lo matar que l'envaïen quan tornava a saber que (encara) faltava una mica més, un esforç més per donar a llum. _

– _Idiota_

– _T'estimo – va escoltar aleshores amb nítida emoció de la veu d'ell. 'La Nasu també l'estimava... estimava al guerrer... i a aquella veu que (ella mateixa) havia recordat cada dia, cada moment que havia passat sabent que, en veritat, per més que no hi volgués pensar, en Son Goku havia escollit no tornar'. _

– _Jo també... – va escoltar-se dir abans de fer un últim esforç per 'sentir-la' néixer – Jo també t'estim... _

De cop i volta va ser conscient d'haver-ho aconseguit. 'La seva criatura havia nascut després de molt d'esforç'. Encara tenia el cap enfonsat al pit d'en Cor Petit, el qual conscient del moment que ella vivia – pendent d'aquí i d'_allà_ – no havia deixat de subjectar-li les mans que la Nasu havia aferrat, ja des d'un primer moment, a les seves robes de guerrer.

– És una nena – va escoltar dir a la Suno, però no va necessitar que li ho diguessin. Va intentar girar al cap i, de seguida, va poder veure com la pèl-roja sostenia el cos petitó del qual encara no havia tallat el cordó umbilical.

– No... – va reaccionar espantada – No plora... –. I quasi en el mateix moment de dir-ho un sol plor va fer-li veure que no hi havia res a témer, la seva petita sí respirava.

– M'ha espantat – va xiuxiuejar meravellada. La Suno va deixar que la subjectés, oferint-se-la ja llavors; sabent-la tot i així encara un pèl confosa, mentre en Cor Petit l'ajudava a girar-se i la sostenia per l'esquena: – M'has espantat, m'has espantat molt – va repetir un parell de cops. De seguida que va poder subjectar el cos calentó de la seva nena, va adonar-se que era petita i tota escalfor, i que efectivament tenia cua, la cua saiyajin.

– _És preciosa, segur – va escoltar llavors, ja sense haver-se de demanar d'on venia aquella veu – Com la seva mare..._

– _Goku... _

– _Lamento no poder-la conèixer... _

– Té els ulls enormes i negres i les galtones inflades... i els cabells força llargs... És tota una saiyajin – va aconseguir reunir forces per dir-li-ho, mig gronxant-la en braços i mig observant-la, sabent que ell encara l'escoltava.

– _Quan sigui gran, digues-li, si us plau, que el seu pare estimava la seva mare... però que no sabia fer les coses millor..._

No va dir res més, però la veu trencada en quasi la última síl·laba de la darrera paraula, va fer-li entendre a la Nasu que aquell tornava a ser un comiat. 'Havia trigat mesos, però, al final s'havia acomiadat d'ella sola... en una mena de conversa privada i de bojos que havia estat a punt de trasbalsar-la del tot durant el part, però que ara estava segura d'agrair-li-ho més que res al món'. Gairebé tant com la criatura increïble que tenia en braços gràcies a ell, als seus gens i a aquella emoció que els unia. 'Encara ara i d'alguna manera dolorosa i incerta'.

– Petita – va abraçar-la encara amb els ulls plorosos, sent observada per tots i cadascun dels que havien presenciat el miracle d'aquell part. – T'estimo, petita Reiya. No oblidis mai que ets la joia de la mama –. 'Efectivament tenia els ulls més grans, negres i vius que la Nasu recordava haver vist mai'. Aquells ulls que la miraven ara com petita turmalina brillant, i amb gest espantat. 'Aquell era el món exterior, el lloc on li tocava viure a partir de llavors'. La Nasu va pensar que ella també ho estaria d'espantada si, de cop i volta, s'hagués d'enfrontar a un indret tan blanc, lluminós i poc càlid.

Però sabia que la seva filla tenia sort, tanta com ella d'haver acabat en aquell planeta. A Vegetasei, d'haver-hi pogut néixer, el seu destí hagués estat pràcticament començar a entrenar abans d'enganxar-se al pit matern per menjar. 'Bé, potser exagerava... però era evident que aquí es podia permetre el luxe de ser un bebè humà... almenys una temporada'. Ningú podria allunyar-la d'ella.

Ni l'enviarien a cap planeta desconegut.

Va fixar-se inevitablement en les manetes, petites i arrugades, tancades en si mateixes, i va atrevir-se a deixar-se embolcallar un dit per aquella suavitat. La petita havia tancat aleshores els ulls i semblava en calma. 'La reconeixia, d'alguna manera tan petita i inconscient com era, sabia que estava amb la mare'.

– Té molt cabell... – continuava sorpresa la Suno, sense acabar-se de creure que ella hagués ajudat realment a néixer aquella criatura petita, de pell blanca i cabells pràcticament llargs.

– És que el cabell no ens creix després... – va deixar escapar un somriure la saiyajin encara absorta en aquella petita cosa que tenia en braços – Tindrà el cabell sempre així, rebel i a mitja esquena. – En el moment de dir-ho va notar amb certa escalfor al pit que la petita cua s'embolicava al seu canell. – 'Ella que de petita n'havia hagut de precindir, que hi havia renunciat moltes vegades, sabent que havia de treure-se-la cada cop, fins que (de més gran) li havia deixat de crèixer, se sentia especialment emocionada pel fet de comprovar aquella característica en la seva filla'.

– No hi ha lluna, oi? – va raonar, observant ara sí en Cor Petit que continuava aguantant-la glaçat per l'esquena. Sense saber exactament què calia dir o fer en un moment així – Vas destruir-la...

– Sí... És veritat...

– Així – va somriure la Nasu com si parlés amb la menuda – Ens podem permetre el luxe de deixar que conservis la cua, oi?

'Era el seu major tret saiyan, la característica més cridanera'. I de moment no semblava un problema en absolut.

– És un punt dèbil... – va escoltar dubtar la veu del namekià.

– No, si s'entrena... – va prémer més contra si la xica. Per instint, o per alguna cosa que realment no entenia, sabia exactament què havia de fer ara. – I ara... deixem les coses trivials – va dir suaument – La Reiya té gana, eh, que sí, reina?

La Suno va assentir. – És molt probable. – Instintivament la mare l'havia embolcallat amb el llençol que hi havia tirat al llit, però començava a ser hora de vestir-la també – Em deixes posar-li la seva robeta, primer?

'La roba... No hi havia pensat fins que...'. – La Bulma va portar una maleta sencera de robeta nova que havia comprat ella – va aclarir la pèl-roja davant la sorpresa de la Nasu. – No va voler-te dir res, però m'havia demanat que la portés a l'hospital quan fos l'hora.

– Ja no caldrà cap hospital... – va assentir la saiyan. – No sabia que la Bulma havia pensat en tot... – va agrair.

– No, no caldrà – va fer la Suno encara pensant en què no havien anat al centre hospitalari – No sé com... però ho hem fet – va deixar marxar tota tensió amb aquelles paraules. Havia actuat de matrona tot aquell temps.

– I ara aquest preciós bebè hauria de menjar – va recordar-los el Popo que tot i que no havia dit res en tota l'estona, continuava en un cantó de l'habitació, mirant-les amb aquell aire d'estar-hi i no estar-hi que tenia sempre.

– Oh – va fer el Dende com si s'acabés d'adonar d'alguna cosa – Ja... – va sortir amb el seu fidel ajudant, just en el moment en què en Cor Petit hi queia.

– Serà millor que us deixi soles. – va suggerir.

– No veuràs res que no veiessis a la sala de l'esperit del temps – va fer broma, decidint-se amb suau determinació a donar-li al pit a la seva filla. – Queda't.

– Era en Son Goku, oi? – va dir-li mentre l'observava descordar-se la bata i acostar-hi la boqueta de la petita, que feia un instant la Suno acabava de vestir.

– Sí – va trencar-se-li el somriure amb aquella espina encara al pit. 'Havia estat confós, tan brillant com li havia semblat no feia pas gaire, ara se sentia una mica atabalada per aquella mena d'aparició'. – M'ha acompanyat mentre... em donava forces. És un idiota inoportú... – va intentar fer-se la força, fingint indiferència, encara que l'emoció en la veu la delatava.

'A en Cor Petit li semblava de tot menys inoportú... Al cap i a la fi havia estat, d'alguna manera, present en el naixement de la seva filla. Aquell era en Goku extraordinari a qui tots apreciaven... capaç d'exasperar-los i, acte seguit, deixar-los totalment admirats'. Però aquesta vegada no era una broma, ni una batalla, era més i tot: Era l'instant en què la seva filla havia vingut al món.

Ja que aparentava tenir llum verda d'en Kaito per fer una cosa així, en Cor Petit esperava que ho fes també amb en Gohan. 'El nen agrairia alguna paraula després de tot'.

Va reflexionar-hi un moment abans, però, de centrar-se completament en el so continu que ara desprenia el nadó. 'No havia imaginat mai que un ésser petit pogués xuclar res amb tantes ganes'.

¿Així que aquella era la utilitat d'aquella part _diferent_ de l'anatomia femenina?

.

– _Empeny, porta el nostre fill al món, ets molt valenta, Nasu. Jo no podria... – _Era de les primeres coses que li havia dit quan, a través d'en Kaito, havia pogut parlar-li al cor. No recordava, no obstant, haver-se sentit així (mai abans) amb ell mateix. 'Com de forta podia arribar a ser _ella_, la Xixi, o qualsevol dona, per enfrontar-se a un moment d'aquell tipus amb tanta enteresa... per dur vida al món...'. Reconeixia ara aquell mèrit en totes elles, però no podia evitar de pensar-ho fins i tot amb més força en recordar els sentiments, les emocions que la Nasu li havia transmès.

L'estimava.

Amb els ulls tancats, des del cor, encara podia visualitzar-la preciosa i parint, insultant-lo i estimant-lo al mateix temps; sent tan ella per acabar deixant una part del seu coratge al nadó, a la nena, que havia dut al món.

'Una nena, no havia pensat mai en tenir una nena'. S'havia vist reflectit en molts gests d'en Gohan, i molt lluny de molts dels millors mèrits del seu fill, del nen que sens dubte ja l'havia superat en força i en valor. 'No ho havia dit en va que el considerava inclòs més responsable que ell...'. Potser, per això, li era rar imaginar-se ara una nena que s'hi assemblés.

No, una nena, una nena de la Nasu havia de ser més com sa mare. 'Forta, astuta, decidida, i sí potser també una mica malcarada'. No podia imaginar-se-la al revés. I tampoc volia.

Havia tingut tot allò al cap en cada instant, a cada paraula que li havia dirigit a la dona en acompanyar-la amb la veu en aquella gesta. Havia sentit un nus al coll i una punxada a la gola en adonar-se que ja no podia dir-li que l'estimava de cap més manera... que només podia aprofitar el fugaç instant que li brindava el Kaito.

¿Perquè, si ho pensava bé... realment tenia una altra opció?

Una veu, possiblement la de la seva consciència, més rebel que mai, va dir-li que ell havia decidit ser mort sense considerar res més que l'instint; sense plantejar-se que una cosa així podia passar després. Quan havia mort, realment havia tingut l'oportunitat de tornar a la vida i no l'havia considerat.

¿Era més fàcil acceptar ser mort, després d'enfrontar-se al seu rival més difícil, que afrontar que havia pres sortides i donat paraules equivocades a la vida i que, potser, valia la pena intentar refer part del camí? ¿Hauria pogut estar al costat de la Nasu, prendre una opció diferent abans? ¿L'avorria una família normal?

'No!', va tancar el propi puny molt enrabiat amb si mateix, encara absent, aliè a la mirada preocupada que, ja des de lluny, li dirigia un discret Kaito. El cap va omplir-se-li de tensió en comprendre que una part d'ell, no sabia si l'equivocada o l'encertada, intentava dir-li el mateix que ja li havia dit la Bulma una vegada: 'Que fos egoista, que escoltés les emocions i no el cap, ni l'honor'.

No podia permetre's pensar més en tot _allò_.

'¿Per què no, Goku?' La seva veu interior va començar a trencar-se. Va adonar-se, no obstant, que estava donant voltes a un carreró sense sortida, i va deixar caure el cap lentament, reflexionant al respecte. 'És clar que se sentia a prop de les persones que estimava, però havia arribat a un acord amb ell mateix... Se sentia veritablement culpable de l'aparició de tots aquells enemics, als quals – ell i els seus amics – s'havien anat enfrontant al llarg dels anys; amb l'aparició en incomptables ocasions d'un rival que solia ser encara més terrible que l'anterior'.

Les seves vides, les dels seus amics, havien estat en constant perill durant part del què portaven coneixent-lo. La Bulma li havia dit ja una vegada, de petit, que els problemes el seguien allà on anava... i llavors li havia repetit de gran. En aquell moment possiblement no hi havia donat la suficient importància: però en reflexionar-ho ara, i fins i tot una mica abans de morir, era fàcil pensar en gent com en Raditz o el mateix Freezer i el seu pare. En el Vegeta o en Cor Petit. D'alguna manera, en la mateixa Nasu. L'exemple més clar havien estat els androides i en Cèl·lula, creats amb un únic objectiu: vèncer-lo, venjar el Doctor Gero i l'Exèrcit de la Cinta Vermella.

Qui sap si era per aquest motiu que ell, en Son Goku, no s'havia pres mai seriosament les paraules de la Bulma. Mai fins llavors: 'Quan havia comprès que, el darrer de tots aquells monstres, havia estat creat per matar-lo; el buscava a ell, com moltes de les altres vegades'. El gest del rostre va endurir-se-li mentre hi pensava.

Fins i tot l'aparició d'en Bojack, després, havia estat directament culpa seva. 'Ho sento, Nasu... Gohan', va pensar determinat a continuar allà. 'Li havia sortit l'oportunitat de no tornar a la Terra i l'havia pres, pensant també en la gent que estimava'.

En el fons, fins i tot, ho feia per la gent que, en aquell llavors, ni tan sols havia sabut que estimaria. 'Aquella nena, la nena valenta i coratjosa que estava segur que seria la seva filla també viuria en pau amb la Nasu i els savis consells d'en Cor Petit'.

Potser perquè ell havia crescut sol part de la infantesa, no se li passava pel cap el molt que en el fons continuarien necessitant-lo els seus fills, fins i tot el que encara no havia nascut. En Kaito sí. En Kaito podia endevinar que, pensés el què pensés just en aquell moment, probablement no tenia en compte tots els factors.

Però el Déu de la Galàxia del Nord no es veia amb cor d'intervenir-hi o insistir-hi, no davant de tanta determinació.

L'havia vist evitar l'emoció, el patetisme dels sentiments, en el segon de parlar amb aquella dona. Només quan els esforços d'ella, la valentia i la decisió de la saiyan, havien quedat patents, gravats a foc a la seva ànima, en Goku havia quasi deixat que la seva veu es trenqués. No havia plorat.

Exactament com no ho havia quasi fet la seva filla al néixer: l'heroi, el kaioh ho sabia, era més saiyajin del què ni tan sols podia imaginar-se.

– _És preciosa, segur – Li havia dit en comprendre que aquella criatura ja era al món, que la Nasu ho havia aconseguit, que d'alguna manera havia estat present en els primers segons d'aquella vida – Com la seva mare..._

– _Goku... _

– _Lamento no poder-la conèixer... _

_I no dubtava aleshores que la Nasu ho faria, que li parlaria de la nena, abans d'haver-se'n d'acomiadar. _

– _Té els ulls enormes i negres i les galtones inflades... i els cabells força llargs... És tota una saiyajin – 'Tota una saiyan', aquella darrera part de la definició era exactament el què en Goku havia esperat escoltar de la Nasu; perquè sabia que malgrat ell sempre es considerés humà, la dona que estimava sempre estaria lligada al seu poble, al seu planeta extint. 'Si ella considerava que la recent nascuda era tota una saiyajin volia dir que estava sana i forta, i que era el més perfecte que la Nasu pogués haver-se imaginat abans'. _

_Secretament en Son Goku esperava que, com ell, aquella nena també acabés sentint-se terrícola. 'Algun dia ella també podia arribar a lluitar per aquell món, malgrat que el seu mig germà gran fos l'homenet més fort del planeta'. _

_Mai podien saber amb exactitud com anirien les coses. De totes maneres esperava que, amb ell mort, la pau durés moltes dècades més. _

– _Quan sigui gran, digues-li, si us plau, que el seu pare estimava la seva mare... però que no sabia fer les coses millor... – 'I finalment aquella havia estat la seva manera de disculpar-se, de dir adéu, de pensar que les coses anirien bé, que tindria l'oportunitat de ser almenys un nom al cap d'aquella menuda... la vaga referència d'un pare difunt'._

Va negar amb el cap en reflexionar aquella darrera pensada. 'Ell no havia considerat mai a ningú més pare que el seu avi, que l'home que l'havia acollit, que l'havia trobat: ¿Pretenia ara que al caparró d'aquella nena hi entrés un concepte, el de pare absent, que ell no havia acceptat mai, que ni tan sols s'havia entretingut a assumir?'.

L'emoció del moment l'havia fet irracional.

'_La Nasu sí havia parlat d'un home (d'un progenitor seu) a Nàmek. Però ell sempre havia pensat que res d'aquella història acabava d'anar amb ell: perquè ell era un terrícola. La única cosa que havia acabat assumint del seu lloc d'origen era potser l'orgull de la lluita, però ho havia fet perquè els gens li ho demanaven, la seva sang brollava inquieta davant la possibilitat d'una batalla; no perquè mai hagués reflexionat respecte uns vincles que no tenia, que no havien existit mai'._

_Ni tan sols se li havia acudit com de terrible havia de ser que dos germans, de qualsevol món, es matessin un a l'altre; per més malvat que fos un, per més allunyat que n'hagués estat l'altre. 'Per ell en Raditz no havia estat un germà, pel simple fet que no l'havia conegut abans, per l'evident contradicció que ell – en Raditz– havia intentat convertir-lo en una cosa que no era: el què en aquell instant en Goku considerava un monstre'. No havia acceptat llavors tenir res a veure amb els saiyajins, no havia pensat mai en aquell home, com el seu pare; i hores d'ara... tenia una filla que ho era; una menuda tan saiyajin com ell, que es criaria a la Terra com ell, i que tampoc coneixeria el seu pare... 'Que n'era d'irònic tot', va deixar escapar un somrís de contradicció. _

"– _Goku...", recordava exactament la textura suau i sorpresa de la seva veu quan l'havia anomenat. _

_I estava disposat a deixar que aquell moment es quedés en alguna part d'ell, com una petjada immutable a l'ànima, mentre el temps n'esvaïa l'aclaparadora sensació d'estar-ho vivint encara. _

– Ho deixem aquí, doncs? – va suggerir-li en Kaito, adonant-se que havia acabat de reflexionar tota aquella confusió. – Continuaràs amb mi per aquestes contrades?

'No calia mirar-lo al rostre per endevinar aquella determinació'.

– Abans... – va avançar alçant el cap amb alguna mena de resquici de preocupació a la mirada, pendent dels seus propis pensaments – Em deixaria dir-li només una cosa a en Son Gohan?

'No s'anava a oblidar llavors del seu fill gran, ni tampoc de la responsabilitat que ja no tindria respecte un tercer nen que encara no havia nascut'. Aquell bebè també era el seu fill. I era conscient que en Gohan podia sentir-se aclaparat davant de tota aquella realitat.

.

– _Nasu, escolta'm. Has d'agafar-te a en Cor Petit, d'acord, alçar-te i posar-te alçada de genolls al llit, posa-li el cap al pit d'ell... enfonsa-hi la cara... respira... i empeny enrere... – Tenia molt present aquell moment de confusió en què havia ajudat la Nasu a repenjar-se a ell i en què, malgrat la sabia només pendent de l'instant i d'aquella veu que tots havien percebut ja present, s'havia sentit partícip del seu afany. _

_No havia deixat de prestar-li atenció en cap moment. 'Valenta, segura, tossuda'. Agafada a la tela de la seva roba com si li anés la vida fer aquell últim esforç per donar a llum. 'Ell que no havia vist mai una cosa així, encara se sentia colpit per com de natural, de fins i tot animal, podia ser un naixement biològicament humà'. _

_Era bell. Hi havia grandesa en aquell moment. Un namekià com ell també ho podia veure; encara que fins aleshores no s'hagués plantejat mai estar present en un instant així. _

Era tan gran allò, com el fet d'observar ara aquella criatura sent alletada per la seva mare. 'Sabia que ambdues trobarien a faltar en Son Goku, que per molt que la saiyajin dissimulés, en el fons continuaria necessitant-lo'.

Ell no podria substituir-lo, ni ho volia, però estava disposat a acompanyar-les en el present i també en el creixement personal que, sens dubte, viuria aquella criatura, tan menuda ara, en fer-se gran.

– Crec que hauríem de descansar tots – va suggerir-li la infermera que ja es deixava caure contra una de les parets amb cert cansament – Les deixem soles?

En aquell moment la Nasu ja feia forts esforços per no adormir-se i el gest del bebè ja era també el d'estar completament tipa.

– Serà una golafre – va fer una darrera broma la Suno, a l'instant que recordava exactament amb quina gana solia menjar en Son Goku. 'Potser sí que començava a ser hora de dir-los tot el què devia al pare d'aquella criatura'.

Va somriure observant el rostre d'atenció que hi posava en Cor Petit. 'Estava veritablement astorat – i potser també confós – davant tot el que acabava de presenciar'.

.

En Gohan es va mirar la seva mare que feinejava per casa, aquesta vegada amb en Gyumao. Els darrers dies, quan començava ja a estar en un estat d'espera considerable, la dona aparentava sentir-se de molt millor humor i el nen sabia que era perquè l'havia vist finalment dedicat a estudiar i ara almenys tenien un projecte clar de futur: 'Rebria aquelles lliçons via correu postal i li havia promès que no deixaria d'estudiar per res del món'.

De totes maneres, ella fins i tot, alguna tarda, li havia proposat que sortís a donar una volta per les afores o a pescar. En Gohan no tenia clar que fos només perquè desitjava que prengués l'aire tranquil de la muntanya, podia ser que així intentés evitar que ell anés gaire més enllà. Tard o d'hora, havia de visitar en Cor Petit. En el fons, deixant a banda les incerteses i els _assumptes complicats_ dels grans, se'n moria de ganes.

– Fill, no surts? Fa una bonica tarda, l'avi et podria acompanyar. – va somriure-li en veure'l.

– No, mare, no pateixis – va refusar en Gohan, que de fet sí estava interessat en acabar de llegir un llibre que aquell matí havia deixat a mitges – Però si vols puc sortir a pescar alguna cosa per sopar. Et quedaràs avi?

Havia estat proposar-ho i veure com la seva mare encara millorava el seu humor. – això està fet, doncs – va exclamar quan l'avi li va dir que preferia quedar-se a casa amb la Xixi, però que era una gran idea fer un sopar tots junts.

En Gohan va sortir de casa, per tant, disposat a complir amb la seva part d'aquella proposta: la de pescar un peix ben gros. I ja era, de fet, de tornada quan va adonar-se que ja s'havia fet fosc de seguida en aquella entrada de tardor que vivien entre el trobar a faltar el seu pare i la novetat d'un nou germà.

Va mirar al cel, tot subjectant el gran peix, mentre s'entretenia en observar com d'estrellat tornava a estar el vespre. 'Continuava amb aquella idea a la ment, el planeta necessitava una lluna'. I ells podien tornar-la a posar el cel amb les Boles de Drac.

Hi haurien d'haver pensat fins i tot abans. Feia ja molts anys que el petit astre no brillava al cel.

– Ho sento – Una veu que quasi semblava sortir del seu cap va fer-lo parar un moment al mig del bosc. 'No podia pas ser'.

– Pare?!

– Gohan...

– Pare! – va exclamar en entendre que, una vegada més, el seu pare era allà, en alguna banda del cel, notant-lo i parlant-li. 'Feia mesos del moment de la seva mort, de la seva decisió, però no tants de quan l'havia notat amb ell en vèncer en Bojack'.

– Escolta, Gohan, no t'entretindré – va continuar sorprenentment, quan en Son Gohan encara no s'ho acabava de creure – Només em volia disculpar...

– Però pare... – va intentar parlar encara que els nervis de l'instant, el fet de saber que tornava a poder parlar amb ell després de pensar que, de fet, no ho faria més, van tenir-lo parat un moment més llarg del compte.

– Ets un noi especial, fill – va llançar-se a dir en Son Goku sota l'atenta atenció d'en Kaito, que de nou li havia tornat a prestar l'espatlla – Vull que continuïs sent així, que no canviïs, Gohan. No per culpa meva – En Son Gohan volia dir alguna cosa però era evident que encara no sabia ben bé què – He pres camins que no sempre han estat els millors, i menys per tu i la Xixi. I... – va intentar afegir – Estic orgullós de tenir un fill com tu, Gohan. No ho oblidis mai.

– Jo... – va començar a parlar sabent que aquella era la seva oportunitat, la seva oportunitat per dir-li tot el que portava mesos pensant, per no guardar-se res dins – Va ser la meva arrogància el que et va matar, pare – va parlar el més ràpid que va poder perquè estava convençut que sinó el seu progenitor l'interrompria, d'una manera o altre – I tu... tu hauries de ser aquí, no mort! I és en part per culpa meva, ja sé que vas decidir quedar-t'hi, però si en primer lloc no t'haguessis mort, no... No hi hagués hagut cap decisió a prendre... La mare...

– Ho sé – va tallar-lo quan va trobar un espai, amb veu serena; clara, no deixant-se endur per l'anhel de mostrar-se tal i com se sentia, encara que fos el seu fill – Jo hauria de ser aquí i assumir... assumir que les coses no han anat tal i com voldríem, que les he complicat, potser jo sol, potser perquè no he sabut fer-ho diferent... Fer-vos de pare... –. El guerrer sabia exactament que amb aquell plural ja no només es referia als fills de la Xixi, però va decidir deixar-ho a l'aire. 'Ja hauria fet prou mal a en Gohan; i ell, per tal com li estava dient les coses, ja sabia molta part del què hauria de saber': – Per això ho sento, Gohan. Ho sento molt.

– Però continues convençut que... – va adonar-se'n el seu fill entre l'evidència i la tocada resignació. Mirant al cel, entre les muntanyes, ja sense la claror de la posta de sol d'hores enrere – ... que tots aquells monstres...

– Sí – va afirmar sense tabús. 'Era així, era com se sentia al respecte'. No podia mentir-li, perquè tampoc creia que realment pogués no fer-los més mal tornant. Al contrari. Ara més que mai sabia que possiblement el cor el guanyés, i la Xixi i en Gohan ja havien patit prou. Era millor així – Ho sento – va repetir.

– Pare! – va cridar en Gohan, sense voler adonar-se que la veu del seu progenitor havia aparentat, en aquell últim adéu, més llunyana que al principi. 'Se n'estava anant'. D'alguna manera ja li havia dit tot el que volia dir-li. El noi va sobresaltar-se un moment pels sorolls nocturns que començaven a omplir els seus voltants en aquell moment, no tenia por, és clar; però havia estat tan concentrat en el seu pare que no se n'havia adonat fins aleshores. El bosc, com sempre, era ple de vida.

I en Goku sabia que seria més fàcil acomiadar-se'n a mitja distracció que si havia de formular un adéu complet i solemne.

– Aneu força a pescar – va dir de sobte la veu d'en Goku – Ensenya a pescar el teu germà.

I per més que en Gohan el va tornar a cridar, per més que va esperar que digués una altra cosa, o que tornés a la seva ment en uns minuts, res d'allò va passar. 'Ja estava'. El seu pare només li havia volgut dir exactament allò que acabava d'escoltar. 'Que ho sentia, que no havia sabut fer-ho d'una altra manera,...'. Que, en certa manera, també pensava en ells. En els tres, ara que aviat ho serien.

I, és clar, en Son Gohan sabia que també devia pensar en _ella_. 'Però això el seu pare no li ho diria clarament'. Li ho havia entès prou en el to, es penedia de fer-los mal sí, però aquells camins presos, eren gairebé acariciats amb la veu quan els mencionava. Li ho podia notar. Eren tons, expressions que el seu pare no hagués fet servir mai... sinó fos perquè la Nasu existia i estaven enamorats.

El nen (però) estava, de fet, content perquè, entre línies, el seu progenitor havia estat prou sincer.

Va caminar cap a casa, pensant en una excusa que posar a la seva mare. 'No li ho podia dir que hi havia parlat, no sense que ella se sentís potser pitjor del què devia amagar que se sentia'.

– _Junts ho farem, mare – va xiuxiuejar-se a ell mateix – Junts tirarem endavant. _

.

– Estàs bé, Goku? – va preguntar-li en Kaito tot de sobte, mentre el veia quedar-se pensatiu per enèsima vegada. 'No era normal en ell i ja havia passat massa vegades'.

De sobte però va somriure. 'Havia fet tot el que se li ocorria que podia fer en aquelles circumstàncies'. Només esperava que ell, amb els seus encerts i els seus errors, acabés sent només un record.

– Molt millor – va assegurar-li, tensant les espatlles i avançant endavant, disposat a fer algun tipus d'escalfament. 'Havia de tornar a entrenar quan abans millor'. Duia un mètode al cap, una manera de provar si hi havia més límits en un superguerrer dels llavors només coneguts per en Son Gohan. I de totes maneres encara havia d'arribar al segon nivell que havia assumit el seu fill. 'Sabia que hi estava molt a prop'.

– Segur?

– Ho estaré mentre ells ho estiguin – va mirar-lo amb claredat. – I confio plenament en què els espera un bon futur. – 'Per dir allò hi havia diversos factors a tenir en compte, però hi pesaven el mateix Gohan, en Cor Petit, la persistència de la Xixi, o la valentia que havia comprovat en la Nasu, la saiyajin forta que estimava i que no es rendia'. Ella, la Nasu, era la dona dura que aparentava ser, fins i tot en un moment de tan delicat esforç com en el què hi havia parlat, en ple part.

En certa manera només una desgràcia podia evitar que passés pàgina. 'Havia pres la seva decisió i l'havia ratificat enmig de totes aquelles conviccions, de la determinació de protegir així la Terra, de no danyar-los de cap més manera, en definitiva'.

Com a lluitador, n'estava content. Forçar els límits a l'Altre Món era gairebé un luxe, perquè allà el cos no se li desgastava tan aviat ni necessitava de tants factors per respondre-li positivament. 'Com a home, com a home no podia escollir'.

.

.

Ja feia uns dies que, en aquell palau, no hi havia so o silenci que no volgués dir que la criatura o bé dormia o bé reclamava l'atenció d'una Nasu, que si bé ja havia començat a aixecar-se de llit, encara prenia molta estona del seu dia a observar els moviments suaus de la petita, mentre aquesta dormia o es mantenia quieta en aquell bressol que havia improvisat en Popo, amb les mans tancades en un puny increïblement petit i els ulls encara no sempre del tot oberts.

'A banda d'una golafre, era una autèntica dormilega'.

– Suno – va qüestionar a la noia, que tot i que sabia que era hora de deixar-les, de tornar a les seves tasques a la clínica, i d'informar també així que el part s'havia acabat produint fora d'allà però en condicions immillorables, havia decidit quedar-se uns dies més. Per si podia ser d'ajuda. – D'on has tret això que li has posat al cap?

La Nasu no s'acabava de creure que en aquell moment la seva filla dugués al caparró un petit turbant acabat en un vistós i acolorit llaç.

– Estava amb la roba que va dur la senyoreta Brief, Nasu – va respondre-li de seguida la pèl-roja, dubtant de si realment a una mare una cucada com aquella podia semblar-li tan i tan horrible com el gest aparentava.

La Nasu, de veritat, estava a punt de dir-hi alguna cosa o de treure-li directament del cap. Però el cert és que la sobtada aparició d'en Cor Petit va confondre-la prou com per deixar-ho per més tard.

– M'ha dit el Dende que pretens anar a algun lloc?

– Oh – va posar-se de seguida a la defensiva pel to escèptic del namekià – Que havia de demanar permís?

– Podem avisar a la Bulma, nosaltres. No cal que hi vagis... Fa només uns pocs dies que has tingut la nena... No has de perquè anar-hi ja. – va intentar suavitzar el to, sabent que de no fer-ho, aquella conversa seria com l'estavellar-se contra una paret.

– Serà una sorpresa si hi vaig, a més no voldràs que aquesta nena es passi tota la vida sense nom, no?

En Cor Petit va respirar fons. 'Ara sí que no havia entès absolutament res'.

– Però que no en té ja de nom... – va dubtar sincerament – Portem quatre dies anomenant-la Reiya, Nasu...

– Ja – va afirmar ella – Però no pot ser el seu nom... no definitivament fins que tingui el consentiment de... – va vacil·lar en explicar-ho, no estava segura que en Cor Petit pogués arribar a fer-se'n a la idea de com n'era d'important allò – D'en Vegeta.

– D'en... – No va acabar ni de pronunciar el nom en una contrapregunta, quan ja va veure que la Nasu estava disposada a continuar parlant. 'Aquesta vegada amb el rostre més seriós que li havia vist des de què la seva filla era allà amb tots ells'. La menuda portava ja dies sent tot un bebè grassonet i sorollòs. Bé, tot i que en Cor Petit era conscient que, a diferència d'ell, d'altres com la Suno o en Dende la consideraven extremadament silenciosa. 'Tenien un concepte del silenci, bastant diferent al seu', va rumiar abans d'adonar-se que se n'estava anant del tema.

No entenia res del què volia dir-li la princesa saiyajin. 'Potser per això desvariava'.

– És el nom de la meva mare, Cor Petit... – va aclarir la Nasu agafant la petita en braços i gronxant-la abans que comencés a mostrar-se inquieta per, de cop, la presència de tantes persones a l'habitació – No puc posar-li el nom de la meva mare a la filla de... – va preferir no dir-ho tan directament – No puc posar-li si no tinc almenys el seu consentiment. No és fàcil recordar-la... vull dir... – va corregir-se notant-se nerviosa, incòmode amb aquella història encara, i prement més contra si la nena per tranquil·litzar-se – La meva mare es va... suïcidar... perquè el meu germà petit... ell no tenia la força que s'esperava d'un fill del rei. Ja et pots imaginar com va anar – va intentar evitar els detalls, sabent que en Cor Petit no era la primera vegada que sentia a parlar d'en Tarble. – No sé com s'ho prendrà en Vegeta.

– Que vulguis posar el nom de la teva mare a la teva filla i la d'en... – va dubtar sobre si fer com la Nasu i evitar el nom, però va saber que no calia. 'Tots el tenien a la ment, per què no dir-lo, doncs?'. – ...d'en Goku. Què en dirà, dius? – va mirar-se-la quasi amb ironia, endevinant un segon sentit a tot el què acabava d'explicar-li ella: – Tens por que se n'adoni massa ràpid que t'estàs venjant dels prejudicis del teu pare, amb aquest gens?

– Com?

La princesa saiyajin va quedar-se completament parada, mirant en Cor Petit als ulls i amb la nena en braços quan va fer-se a la idea que el namekià havia anat fins i tot més lluny del què ella havia volgut analitzar dels motius pels quals havia pres la decisió.

– Aquesta nena serà poderosa. Ni tu ho dubtes, ni jo ho dubto – va atrevir-se a somriure una mica el fidel amic de Nàmek – I segons les lleis del teu planeta seria alguna cosa així com... com...

– Com un fill bastard de la filla del rei – va deixar anar ella, sabent que si dubtava era només perquè no volia dir-ho així ell, però no trobava exactament les paraules per explicar-se.

En Cor Petit va assentir, disposat a acabar la frase sense concessions. 'Ambdós sabien que la Nasu adorava la seva filla, que només era una manera de parlar, i que ell mateix faria el què fos per protegir la menuda': – De la filla del rei i d'un guerrer de segona, del guerrer de classe baixa que més detesta el teu germà – va fer un moment de pausa, però aquest cop la Nasu va deixar-lo acabar a ell: – Per tant, que es digui Reiya i que sigui poderosa, que el seu pare, el guerrer de segona ho sigui infinitament més del què mai hauríeu cregut a Vegetasei... és un homenatge al motiu absurd pel qual va morir la teva mare. És un: No ho podeu veure, però la menuda és el clar exemple que estàvem plens d'absurds perjudicis sobre els nivells de força i les classes.

– Alguna cosa així – va somriure còmplice, trobant-se completament descoberta pel Cor Petit – Només espero que en Vegeta no faci el mateix raonament que tu i menys en tan poc temps... No sé si tindria prou humor per entendre-ho... No hem parlat mai d'aquell tema... de la meva mare i d'aquell germà perdut fa anys... – 'No va voler dir llavors que ella, de fet, sabia exactament on trobar en Tarble'. Tot i que algun dia potser arribaria el moment de visitar-lo, havia de complir amb la paraula donada. Probablement en Vegeta, a més, tampoc estigués prou preparat per assumir que ella sabia on parava. 'Prou difícil seria enfrontar-lo de cara amb el fantasma de la seva mare'.

Estava a temps de canviar d'opinió, de posar-li un altre nom, però el rostre perfecte d'ella, de la seva filla, tampoc li deixava tria. 'Havia de tenir nom de reina, de reina saiyajin'. No es mereixien menys: ni ella ni la seva difunta mare.

'Per la cara que havia posat en Popo, no és, però, que utilitzar noms de difunts fos massa habitual a la Terra, almenys en les zones de les quals en Popo tenia coneixement'. Però ella no creia que hi hagués res dolent ni esotèric en el fet de voler homenatjar i esborrar al mateix moment l'últim requisi d'intolerància saiyajin. En Son Gohan mateix n'era un exemple. Ell duia el nom d'un 'avi', de l'home que havia acollit el seu pare.

– Us n'hi anireu volant? – va preguntar en Cor Petit, observant-la abrigar la petita i subjectar-la contra si amb intenció – Vols dir que pots volar, Nasu? Fa molt poc que...

– Torno a tenir el poder que tenia abans dels mesos crítics de l'embaràs, Cor Petit. N'estic segura. M'ho noto. Potser no tot, però sí el suficient per volar. – va colpejar-li el braç suaument en to de broma i subjectant un moment la nena amb l'altra mà, per tal de treure ferro a la seva preocupació – No acabo d'estar en forma, però en això hi posarem solució els propers dies. Pots acompanyar-me si vols, a més.

– No sé si és el millor – va dubtar – No veig clar que en Vegeta ens rebi amb els braços oberts... sobretot amb segons quina proposta. En tot cas t'hi acompanyaré fins l'últim tram i t'esperaré on sigui que hi puguis parlar sense interferències.

– Tracte fet, doncs – La Nasu va endevinar que també li deia allò de les interferències degut a què la seva oïda increïble podia incomodar-la, perquè a molts metres encara escoltava bé el què succeïa més enllà.

'Li estava donant espai per resoldre allò, com millor cregués'.

.

Va aterrar mirant-se un cop més la seva filla, tan petita, tan innocent i aparentment delicada. No recordava que els nens saiyajins fossin de veritat tan aparentment iguals que els d'altres races semblants com la humana o la tsufur, no amb tanta aclaparadora claredat. O potser era perquè els únics nadons que havia vist eren els que preparaven per enviar a altres planetes, la seva filla només havia viscut quatre dies en absoluta pau. 'Li era gairebé increïble de pensar que una criatura que havia donat tanta guerra dins la panxa, fos tan aparentment calmada fora'.

Qui sap si tanta blancor i silenci exercia alguna mena de poder zen calmant sobre la nena. 'Com si estigués massa relaxada, massa feliç i còmoda, per sobresaltar-se'. Li agradava aquella idea. La de la seva filla de pocs dies de vida sent realment un bebè feliç, com probablement ho haurien d'haver estat sempre els nadons del seu planeta.

Ja arribaria el moment de provar el seu petit poder. Volia esperar, almenys als seus primers passos. Durant el vol, l'havia mantingut agafada a ella amb el fervor de la por que li caigués o que passés fred, però el cert és que la punyetera ni tan sols s'havia immutat. Portava dues hores ben bones dormint, ja d'abans d'emprendre la sortida cap a Corporació Capsula.

– Nasu! – va escoltar cridar la Bulma al seu darrere – Oh, Déu meu no m'ho puc creure! Deixa-me-la veure, no pot ser... – va quedar-se mirant completament impressionada la nena – M'ho havies de dir, havies d'anar a l'hospital i... oh, però és que és preciosa! Una nena! – No podia amagar la seva eufòria. De fet la científica estava tan impressionada que va haver de callar-se en adonar-se que aquella nena tenia els mateixos beneïts ulls que en Son Goku. 'No volia tocar aquell tema així d'entrada'. No abans de saber com era que la visitaven, donat que coneixent bé als saiyajins no creia que fos només per a què pogués conèixer la nena.

– Vinc a parlar amb en Vegeta, Bulma.

La sortida va prendre-la totalment fora de lloc. – Amb en Vegeta?

– Sí, és una llarga història... – va assegurar sense titubejar encara observant com la petita s'havia despertat ara i feia gests amb les manetes i els peuets. 'Per fi semblava que algun d'aquells gests contenia aquell ímpetu que havia demostrat al ventre matern'. No havia dubtat, en cap moment, que arribaria l'instant en què ho repetiria. 'El seu ki era el d'un infant saiyajin, no excessivament extraordinari; però el suficientment important per adonar-se que es corresponia amb molts dels nadons que ja de petits eren marcats per ocupar més que un rang baix al planeta d'on venien'.

El ki de la Nasu, recent nascuda, devia ser igual o semblant. 'És clar que donat que el d'en Goku havia d'haver estat molt més baix, allò no volia dir absolutament res'.

Només que no seria precisament una noia indefensa de gran.

– D'acor...d... – va intentar dir la Bulma, però un so indeterminat més enllà, en ple jardí, va tallar-la en plena frase.

– Què vols? – va aparèixer, segons després, en Vegeta amb les robes destrossades i el gest rude.

– No em diguis que ja has destrossat la nau... novament... jo no puc passant-me la vida arrenglant-te-la, bàrbar insensible – va allunyar-se a l'instant remugant la Bulma, amb força teatre. La Nasu va saber que, en part, ho feia per deixar-los sols sense massa cerimònies.

– Vegeta.

– Què? – va quedar-se palplantat sense mirar-la, evitant expressament posar la vista sobre la pila de roba de nadó amb què embolcallava el què evidentment era el fill d'en Kakarot.

La Nasu va acostar-se-li sense més. Tement que, amb la seva habitual manera de fer, en Vegeta acabés girant cua en qualsevol moment. – És una nena – va dir en ser un parell o tres de passos per davant. 'El seu germà encara no s'havia mogut... ni l'havia mirat'. – Vull posar-li Reiya...

– Què?

Va ser llavors l'únic moment que en Vegeta no només va clavar-li la seva habitual mirada negra i fosca, sinó que també va ullar descaradament la criatura. – El llaç deu ser cosa de la Bulma... – va fer sorna com si no hagués escoltat les paraules de la Nasu.

– Vull posar-li Reiya – va insistir, però, la saiyajin perquè no pogués seguir ignorant-ho expressament. – I vull que hi donis el teu vist-i-plau.

En Vegeta ara no va mirar-la però sí que va fixar la seva atenció en la petita que, contràriament a com havia estat fins llavors al Palau de Déu, començava a transpirar inquietud i nerviosisme en cada fibra dels seus poc més de 3 quilograms, i movia les cametes endavant amb algun tipus d'impaciència.

'Espero que no torni a tenir gana', va reflexionar ràpidament la Nasu abans de tornar-se a centrar en el seu germà. – No diràs res?

– No ho faràs igualment?

– Creus que ho hauria de fer?

Amb aquell intercanvi de posicions, orgullosa ella i de precisió bèl·lica ell, no arribarien gaire enlloc. La Nasu ho sabia i potser per això va sorprendre-la tant la posició del seu germà.

– No serà una vulgar saiyajin de classe baixa. – va deixar anar com si allò tingués alguna mena d'importància ja en aquell planeta – Potser tampoc ens impressionarà, però al nostre planeta, tindria _algun tipus_ d'esperança per ella.

No li calia demanar perquè aquí a la Terra, en Vegeta no semblava tenir cap tipus d'esperança per la nena. 'No la tenia potser ni per ell mateix... Allà tot era massa humà, còmode i senzill, en temps de pau, com per no acomodar-s'hi ni que fos mínimament'.

– Au... – va girar cua llavors sense més. 'No era gran cosa'. Però la Nasu sabia que era el màxim que el seu germà podia arribar a referir-se a la seva mare o a la seva filla, o a en Son Goku, sense haver de forçar el seu caràcter agre. – Per cert – va sentir-li-ho dir de fons – Si el que pretens és que el pare es remogui en la seva tomba, t'he de recordar que no en té. I hores d'ara no crec ni que n'existeixi un mínim tros d'ànima al podrit infern. Bon intent, de totes maneres – va concloure amb un to que no va saber si era sorna o desaprovació, abans de poder-lo escoltar cridar clarament alguna cosa a la Bulma que semblava, a la llum dels esdeveniments, tota una exigència per a què li arreglés ja la nau.

'Havia anat millor del què s'esperava'.

.

– Aviam, aviam – va escoltar de seguida la veu de la mare de la Bulma acostant-s'hi – Què hi tenim aquí?

La Nasu va girar-se, intentant ser amable, amb aquell somriure de saber què s'hi trobaria. La senyora Brief anava com sempre enfeinada carrejant bosses de la seva pastisseria preferida i un somriure als llavis.

– Hola! – va somriure la saiyan malgrat que no solia sentir-se còmode amb els milers de compliments que la dona rossa solia compartir – Ja ens n'anàvem, de fet.

– Ja?

– És que – va fer una mirada al nadó – És el primer cop que sortim enlloc, ja és suficient moviment, crec.

– Au, dona, no m'ho facis això. És preciosa aquesta nena, en Trunks petitó ha de veure-la sí o sí – va insistir, agafant-la suaument del braç i enduent-se-la amb ella – I has d'ajudar-me a escollir quin sabor han de tenir els postres d'avui, estic entre el mousse de llimona i la xocolata... Ja veuràs que bons.

.

– Mare! – va interrompre-les sortosament la Bulma, quan en Trunks ja corretejava entre elles – No les atabalis, home!

– No passa res – va fer però la Nasu, tot asseient-se en un dels sofàs blancs de la saleta perquè el petit Trunks pogués contemplar de més a prop la seva cosina – Eh, que és menuda, Trunks? – va preguntar-li davant l'atenció del nen.

– Me - nu - da... – va quasi balbucejar ell que ja deia algunes frases amb sentit, mentre posava cara d'estranyesa, i acte seguit intentava agafar-la d'un dels peuets.

– En compte – va anar amb prudència la Nasu – Podries fer-li mal, és molt forta, per ser tan xica. Però tu ho ets més...segur – va somriure còmplice a la Bulma que s'ho mirava encuriosida, era estrany pensar en com podia ser que allà, davant seu, hi estiguessin ara mateix un fill d'en Vegeta i una nena d'en Goku... i que, per coses de la vida, fossin cosins.

– Com et va amb en Cor Petit? – va preguntar, per fi. – Tot bé?

La Nasu va alçar el cap: – És agradable de viure-hi – va acabar dient, conscient que potser la Bulma anava més enllà en la seva pregunta. 'No se li acudia, però, què dir-li: donat que la seva amistat amb en Cor Petit continuava en el seu curs de sempre, que ella veiés; només que els dos sabien que no els era gens difícil conviure amb l'altre'.

– Ja – va comprendre la Bulma el seu mutisme, tot i que va resistir-se a no arribar fins a la pregunta que realment volia fer-li – I no vols dir que... vull dir si et quedes a viure amb ell... Creus que encara que fos namekià, vosaltres podríeu? Vaja, ser una parella. – va somriure – Saps? Crec que seria un gran padrastre per aquesta menuda. Ja que en Goku no...

'La Nasu no tenia ganes de pensar en allò i menys en aquells termes'. No tenia ganes, de fet, de fer res que no fos marxar ja. 'Se sentia cansada des de què havia tingut la criatura, malgrat els esforços per començar a moure's i caminar, i no volia entrar ara a satisfer una curiositat que ni ella mateixa es podia respondre'.

Senzillament no sabia cap a on anaven.

– Disculpa'm – va fer sense manies, tot i no deixar de mostrar-se'n simpàtica – Però és el primer dia que sortim, crec que hauríem d'anar tirant ja... Ha estat un dia molt llarg per la nena i no vull fer-lo encara més pesat. – va mirar-se-la un moment conscient que la manera de dir-li, en última instància, potser tampoc era la millor – Em disculpes? – va finalment fer un gest que la Bulma va entendre perfectament.

És clar que la disculpava. 'Devia ser dur, ja ho havia estat per ella, per la Bulma; i en Vegeta realment no havia arribat a marxar definitivament'.

– Fes, no pateixis.

– Bulma – va cridar-la quan ja s'enlairava per una de les finestres amb la criatura de nou aferrada als braços, havent-li tret finalment el llaç un moment abans – Tot va bé... Vull dir bé de debò... Quan la Reiya va néixer, jo... no em demanis que t'expliqui com... però en Goku em va fer costat... la seva veu era allà amb mi. Ara, però, és ja un tema tancat. No vull donar-hi més voltes... Espero que ho entenguis.

– És clar.

'Havia de ser realment difícil per la Nasu enfrontar-se a l'endemà d'aquell naixement, almenys en l'imaginari de la Bulma, encara que la saiyajin no ho mostrés gens'. Al contrari se la veia decidida i forta. Sense pors ni dubtes.

Eren ella i la seva filla. I potser també en Cor Petit. I estava disposada a fer que fos perfecte... i suficient.

Conscient que la cosa anava així, la Bulma, doncs, va deixar-la marxar i va encaminar-se cap a la màquina de gravetat que en Vegeta havia espatllat per enèsima vegada, encara que ell estigués disposat a muntar tot un drama per aquella causa, el cert és que només calia tocar un parell de cables de la part elèctrica perquè es tornés a reengegar.

Convençuda que li donaria una bona notícia i que estaria, per tant, de millor humor va buscar-lo prop del seu laboratori esperant inquiet que ella fes aquella tasca. Finalment, però, va adonar-se que no hi era pas. On devia parar?

¿A l'habitació, descansant?, No, no era dels que feia migdiades. I si l'esperava? Tampoc, perquè l'entrenament estava abans que ella i el sexe.

¿Què se n'havia fet?

Va refer el camí fet altre cop fins al menjador, on havia vist marxar la Nasu no feia pas tant. – Trunks, i l'àv...ia? – va estar a punt de demanar en veure'l gatejar pel terra sense ningú a la vora. 'La seva mare era un cas i això que li havia demanat que se'n fes càrrec mentre ella resolia aquell problema de la nau'.

– Pa - pa... – va deixar anar el nen com si res, mentre la científica se'l mirava preocupada. 'Com podia haver deixat la seva mare que el nen es quedés sol allà?'. – Pa - pa – va insistir la veueta infantil, fent-la pensar que realment s'estava confonent.

– No, Trunks. Sóc la Mama, la ma - ma... – va repetir en dir-ho adonant-se que hi havia una presència, quasi ombrívola i callada prop del moble grandiós i de vidre del menjador – Què hi fas tu aquí, Vegeta?

– Res, només feia un parell de comprovacions. – 'Comprovacions', dubtava que tingués res a veure amb el moble bar de la sala, ja que el saiyajin ni tan sols provava l'alcohol.

– No t'entenc...

– Posa-hi imaginació... – va marxar amb aquelles soles paraules, i el somriure desafiador. 'Què estava tramant?', va preguntar-se molesta. 'Odiava les incògnites'.

– Pa - pa – va repetir en Trunks per tercera vegada, fent que ella se'l mirés bé un últim cop. En fixar-se en els ulls blaus del seu fill, tan semblants en forma, que no en color, als del maleït Vegeta, una idea encara més increïble va venir-li (però) al cap.

'No podia ser'. ¿Quines possibilitats hi havia que en Vegeta, de veritat, hagués estat prestant atenció al seu petit?

– Crec que aviat et demanarà que li deixis començar a entrenar – va escoltar la veu del seu pare, passant d'una habitació a l'altre, tot carretejant trastos del seu laboratori – No conec gaire les formes de medir-li-ho, això que vosaltres anomeneu l'energia, però en Vegeta estava molt concentrat en observar en Trunks. Pel somriure que ha fet, crec que n'ha quedat prou satisfet, filla.

'Fantàstic', va bufar mentre el seu pare se n'anava tot satisfet cap a una altra banda de la casa, amb l'expressió de no haver entès pas res, no era res de bo que en Vegeta volgués entrenar en Trunks. 'No, coneixent-lo'.

¿Però, al cap i a la fi, no era això el que li tocava en ser el fill del príncep dels saiyajins?.

Se sentia prou orgullosa de pensar que el seu fill pertanyia a l'elit, malgrat la seva sang, d'una de les races més poderoses de l'univers. O això solia insinuar en Vegeta.

– Ah, per cert – va exclamar el seu pare ja de lluny – Ha remugat també alguna cosa sobre que tenint la sang humana seria més fàcil. Saps què volia dir, filla?

– Res, pare, res – va riure – Que es proposa entrenar en Trunks per a què algun dia es faci més fort que en Son Gohan. – 'Coneixia prou bé aquella teoria del poder que donava la sang humana mesclada amb la saiyajin'.

I ho agraïa i tot. No es volia ni imaginar en Vegeta si les coses no fossin així; li era difícil pensar que en el fons acceptaria el seu fill amb tanta naturalitat. 'Però donat que el considerava un bon descendent, potencialment molt poderós, suposava que tot anava (en aquell sentit) més que bé'.

Allò va fer-li pensar en la petita Reiya, ella sí que era una saiyan del tot, però bé... sent filla d'en Goku no seria d'estranyar que els acabés sorprenent a tots.

Al cap i a la fi allò de les escales de poder dels saiyans; pel que recordava, entre d'altres, d'haver escoltat i de saber d'aventures com Nàmek, o d'haver estat pendent d'ells en la lluita contra en Cèl·lula via televisió, no era pas una ciència exacta.

.

Aquell matí, amb un gran mocador sobre les espatlles, i un vestit d'estar per casa, es mirava al mirall tot clavant-s'hi les agulles que l'ajudaven a mantenir el monyo en alt. Feia ja temps que només deixava escapar d'aquell pentinat dos blens que li baixaven orelles enllà, i que a parer seu fins i tot començaven a molestar-li a l'hora de fer feina o d'estar per casa. 'I si em subjecto amb més força el cabell?', va preguntar-se mentalment. Tenia ulls a la cara i sabia que, probablement, un altre pentinat l'afavoriria més, però es tractava de ser una dona pràctica. 'Prou que li costava portar la casa sola amb aquell ventre que no parava de créixer'. Ja tenia ganes, en el fons, de veure-li la carona a la criatura; el seu pare l'havia arrossegat al metge feia una setmana i ja sabien que seria un nen. 'Un altre nen'.

'¿Com li puc posar?', va rumiar decidint, però, que deixaria aquell tema per quan nasqués més endavant. Entretinguda en fer plans a curt termini i en pensar com de contenta estava que en Gohan estigués tancat a la seva habitació, estudiant, va sortir fora disposada a estendre la roba amb uns fils que anaven d'un arbre a l'altre, i que el seu pare li havia deixat parats perquè no hagués de fer més esforços dels necessaris ella.

Només havia de penjar-hi la roba, i entrar a casa a descansar una estona. 'Ja portava prou moviment en un sol dia'.

Estava tan distreta, capficada en pensaments abstractes sobre com seria la vida a partir d'ara, que no va adonar-se que ja no estava sola. Va penjar sense gaires problemes tots els pantalons i d'altre roba del seu fill, i els seus vestits, però a l'hora de fer-ho amb els llençols, va adonar-se que havia de posar-se de puntetes per col·locar-los correctament a l'estenedor. Va bufar molesta per tenir cada vegada menys mobilitat i va acabar llençant-ne una part enlaire, intentant acomodar-hi l'altre part amb un petit salt. – Au.

– En compte! – va notar com algú l'acabava de subjectar, i acte seguit col·locava bé el llençol, estès en tota la seva total llargada.

– Que fas tu, aquí? – va girar-se una mica contrariada – A què vens?

– Ei, no em condemnis abans d'hora, dona – va intentar fer broma amb els braços aixecats – Només és que estic intentant tornar al món del beisbol i... bé he estat bastant desconnectat de tot els darrers mesos... Volia saber com us anava...

Va observar-la bé. 'Era evident que estava embarassada'. Havia parlat per telèfon amb la Bulma no feia pas gaires dies, i havia visitat en Krilín la setmana anterior, però, d'entre totes les novetats que l'havien sorprès, ningú li havia explicat allò.

– No em miris així. Estic embarassada, per si t'ho preguntes.

– No, no – va intentar suavitzar la situació – Ja ho havia vist, de fet. Ara que... – va pensar – ... bé, no m'ho havien dit.

– No ho sap ningú, llevat d'en Son Gohan i el meu pare.

– Però...

– No és de la incumbència dels altres... – va girar-se d'esquena molesta – Prou emocionats deuen estar ja amb altres criatures. Ja deu haver nascut, oi?

Ambdós sabien a què ella es referia.

– Sí – va abaixar el cap lleugerament, tement incomodar-la encara més en respondre-li aquella pregunta que, d'altra banda, havia realitzat ella – Però es preocuparien per tu, segur que estarien encantats de donar-te un cop de mà, tots adorem en Gohan, Xixi.

– És clar – va riure ella quasi amb sorna, i llavors va vacil·lar la veu de manera que l'home va pensar que en qualsevol es posaria a plorar. No ho va fer, de totes maneres – Només que a tothom li és igual el què li passi a la pobre Xixi, no? Per què us hauria d'importar res del què jo fes. Si sóc algú que només molesta.

– No és veritat, dona – va interpel·lar-la el guerrer de l'escola d'en Follet Tortuga en aquell moment. 'Realment no era així'. Sabia que la Bulma, en Krilín, tots plegats, l'ajudarien; tots eren conscients que en el fons no era més culpable que tots ells. 'Potser ho era fins i tot menys'. ¿No havia estat tan innocent com el mateix Goku en creure en aquell matrimoni? Encara recordava la criatura somiadora a qui ell mateix havia intentat enganyar per tal de no rebre les represàlies del seu pare, aleshores un temible Gyumao – Jo n'estic de preocupat. I en Puar. Si no, no seríem aquí!

– En Puar? – va preguntar llavors ella sorpresa – Iamxa, no hi és pas en Puar.

– Bé – va recordar el moment en què el seu fidel amic havia decidit quedar-se a la nau, temorós de la reacció d'ella – És que... No em negaràs que no fas una mica de respecte – va dir apartant-se lleugerament, tement rebre algun cop o els crits d'ella – Però no t'ho prenguis malament, eh? De debò, va, en què necessites ajuda... digues, sóc bon electricista i bastant manetes.

– No – va cedir finalment ella, fent que fins i tot en Iamxa se sorprengués de com de fàcil havia estat convèncer-la. Va expirar aire abans de continuar parlant: – Millor et convido a un te i m'expliques com et va això del beisbol... jo tampoc et puc donar una gran conversa, tot això que veus és tota la meva vida. La casa, en Gohan, el nen que ve...

– Fet – va picar-li l'ullet amb simpatia – Saps? El te aquell que preparaves... com era? Ah! Sí el blanc aromatitzat... He estat buscant-lo insistentment en diversos supermercats de ciutat, però no l'he trobat.

'Havia conviscut suficients hores amb ella, quan havien tingut cura d'un Goku malalt, com per saber llavors quina era la millor manera d'establir-hi una conversa'.

No era una dona tan estranya com els altres moltes vegades pensaven.

El que no esperava és que ella tragués el tema sense ni tan sols pretendre-ho, o burxar-la perquè ho fes, tassa de te en mà i somriure melancòlic al rostre.

– Jo sé que no ha tornat per protegir la Terra – va començar i en Iamxa va saber de seguida que no havia d'interrompre-la, que ella de veritat necessitava parlar amb algú. 'Amb algú que no fos el seu pare'. – Però jo em vaig casar amb ell perquè jo volia estar a prop d'ell sempre... A vegades penso en tot el que va passar abans, en ella, i crec que és un egoista... que ho ha fet només per deixar-nos de banda, però saps? Després crec que realment tenia les seves raons, no? Potser l'egoista sóc jo – va bufar – És com un peix que es mossega la cua, ja no sé què pensar. Aquests dies, de fet, no faig res que anar-me'n d'hora a dormir per no haver de pensar, perquè al matí, quan em noto el nen i veig en Gohan esmorzar... em sento molt millor... i el trobo a faltar i penso que hagi passat el que hagi passat encara és el meu marit. Però i si estic equivocada, Iamxa?

Va posar-li una mà al braç amb comprensió. 'Tampoc sabia ben bé que dir-li'.

– No hi pensis més, Xixi... Ara ja és igual, no? – va ser potser fins i tot més sincer del què es proposava – Vull dir... – va intentar-ho arreglar en veure-li el rostre contrariat – ... a ell sempre li heu preocupat. No et puc donar consells... no sóc el més adequat quan es tracta de relacions estables, però, ara toca mirar endavant i veure créixer aquests dos fills teus, sans i forts. No et queixaràs. Parles d'un nen, no? Plegats seran una gran companyia... i ja ho saps... si mai necessites res, et donaré el meu número, pots fer-me un truc – va dir-li – O trucar a la Bulma, a en Follet Tortuga, a en Krilín... Per Déu, Xixi... tots voldran donar-te un cop demà quan sàpiguen la bona notícia. Va – va acabar de parlar – I ara diga'm què en penses. Creus que tinc futur en això del beisbol?

Va riure.

– No sé ni com s'hi juga al beisbol – va aixecar una cella escèptica, però en el fons entretinguda. 'Feia massa temps que només pensava en el Son Goku i en el nen que venia'. – I no cridis tant. No vull que en Son Gohan ens senti i deixi d'estudiar. Ja ha perdut prou temps... Ara mateix està estudiant física i porta els auriculars posats. Això d'aquests cursos per correu ens ha salvat la vida, en poques setmanes s'està posant al dia. Aviat haurà superat el nivell de tots els nens de la seva edat!.

.

– És una pena que te'n vagis – va acomiadar-se'n la Nasu, quan la infermera els comentava que creia que la seva tasca allà ja havia acabat – Sé que no sóc la persona més simpàtica del món, Suno. Però no sé què hagués fet sense tu... sobretot a l'hora de... bé, tu saps que com a matrona en Cor Petit potser no era la millor opció. – va intentar fer broma, guanyant-se un somriure de la infermera i d'en Dende que se les escoltava. En aquella hora del dia, la petita Reiya dormia en el què ja llavors era el seu petit bressol. 'La saiyan encara es preguntava com s'ho havia fet en Popo per improvisar un moble com aquell'. – Quan la nena sigui més gran, hem de venir-te a visitar. Que sàpiga qui va impedir que ens passéssim mig embaràs entre aquelles quatre parets.

– No exageris – va somriure dolça la jove del nord, amb qui tot i no haver establert massa converses al llarg d'aquell temps, sí que començava a tenir-hi confiança. 'Encara que fos pel paper que sabia que havia tingut en el naixement de la Reiya i, sobretot, en el fet d'haver-la pogut tenir lluny d'on lloc esterilitzat i humà en què no creia haver-se sentit prou còmode' – No hagués estat tan terrible tampoc – va insistir la Suno.

– Ja... però de veritat preferia estar aquí... – va fer-li un gest d'agraïment – Encara que la Bulma t'ho pagarà bé... va ser molt amable de part teva accedir a venir... sense poder sortir d'aquí... És una vida força avorrida, i has estat aïllada tot aquest temps. Excepte en Dende, tampoc brillem per la nostra sociabilitat.

La Suno, però, va quedar-se un moment pensativa. Abans que la mateixa Bulma aparegués per dur-la de tornada a la civilització, i pagar-li aquells mesos de feina, hi havia una cosa que volia dir. 'No, la dona tenia raó. Per ella no havia estat només una feina'.

– Els amics d'en Son Goku no em coneixen, però... jo... ja el coneixia – va dir de cop i volta, despertant fins i tot l'interès d'en Cor Petit que era també més enllà i que fins llavors no els havia prestat atenció – ell em va salvar... a mi i al meu poble fa molts anys. D'alguna manera vaig sentir que li devia... i m'ha encantat conèixer-ne la petita. Sé que, pel que sigui, prefereixes evitar el tema... – va recordar la conversa que havia tingut una vegada amb el namekià - ... però té els seus ulls. Realment m'agradaria molt no perdre'n del tot el contacte. Teniu una amiga, allà on sigui que jo estigui, t'ho dic de debò.

La Nasu s'havia quedat parada sense saber què dir. 'Hi havia molta gent que coneixia en Goku i que li agraïa tot el que havia fet per la Terra fins llavors'. Potser més de la què creien.

– I no els coneixies? Als altres, vull dir? – va acabar de preguntar, sense saber molt bé què dir.

– Bé...a algun... Jo... ell m'havia parlat del què feia la Bulma, recordava perfectament tot el què havia passat amb el pare d'en Cor Petit perquè allò va ser horrible... – va intentar somriure, apartant els mals pensaments del cap -... I tothom va saber que el fill d'aquest havia reaparegut en un Torneig d'Arts Marcials i, més o menys, el que havia passat... Però no, directament no. Tot el que en sé ara, també d'en Goku, és el que us he sentit dir, i bé aquell nen ros, el noi dels entrepans, suposo que... – va dubtar per primer cop en aquella llarga explicació - ... era també fill seu, oi? S'hi assemblen... Excepte els cabells, tot i que d'alguna manera també els portava rossos ell llavors.

Era evident que la Suno, per tant, sabia – podia intuir – que en Son Goku tenia ja (de fet) una família en algun lloc. 'Però no havia intentat mai saber-ne més... sempre tan discreta i atenta'. Mentalment va donar-li gràcies eternes per entendre-ho... hagués odiat algú que sent pràcticament un desconegut es posés a fer-li preguntes sense solta ni volta.

Mai s'hi hagués pogut sentir còmode.

– Compta-hi, Suno. Quan puguem, quan la nena sigui prou gran per entendre on anem, vindrem a veure't. Dius que és un llogaret del nord, oi?

– Bé, sí... tot i que ara visc a ciutat... ja ho saps... – va ser amable la Suno. De totes maneres la princesa saiyajin va assentir sense dir-li tot el que pensava. 'Li feia la sensació que, si s'havia adaptat tan bé allà al palau, aïllada del sorollós món, era precisament perquè la noia preferia mil vegades més la tranquil·litat del poble que tot aquell moviment de ciutat'. Intuïa que tard o d'hora tornaria a casa. 'Qui sap, potser allà també necessitaven algú que ajudés a portar nens al món i tot allò altre que la noia feia en un hospital'.

.

.

– Què diu? – va preguntar-se en Dende tot mirant com la petita, a qui la Nasu havia evitat posar-li més llaços al cap tot i la insistència de la Bulma de regalar-li cada vegada més i més roba exclusivament de nena. Havia evitat els roses i els pastels tant com havia pogut, i en aquell llavors, la Reiya, ja de quatre mesos i estirada ara de panxa enlaire al bressol, duia un peto texà i anava descalça.

– Balbuceja – va fer escèptic en Cor Petit que se'ls havia estat mirant de costat – Diu la Nasu que encara no pot pas parlar... És molt petita. Només té quatre mesos.

– Ja... però de totes maneres ja se sap girar i aixeca el caparró amb molt ímpetu. – va raonar el Déu terrestre – I jo diria que ens entén.

– Potser sí... És un nadó saiyajin... segons la Nasu, triguen menys que els humans a créixer... almenys els primers mesos... – va mirar-se de nou el bebè encuriosit – suposo que és normal... si els enviaven a d'altres planetes... és que se'n podien sortir més o menys, no?

– Bé, convertint-se en... tu saps – va mirar-lo amb temor en Dende – Sort que no tenim lluna ja. No l'has pogut convèncer que li talli la cua, oi?

– És com parlar amb una paret – va escopir molest – No escolta. Diu que és una característica de la seva raça i que, de moment, no li fa cap mal.

– Suposo que no – va observar de més a prop la nena en Dende. 'Era tot una novetat _una cosa_ tan petita entre ells, en aquell Palau'.

De sobte, no obstant, la petita va deixar-los totalment parats. Reia, movia del tot les mans com si volgués agafar en Dende, i reia sonorament mirant-los.

La Nasu, que portava ja unes quantes setmanes, prenent-se seriosament allò de tornar als entrenaments, va entrar entre les columnes, atreta per aquell so. – No m'ho puc creure – va fer-los broma – Li feu gràcia. Un munt de gràcia...

En Cor Petit, però, va girar-se desconfiat. – No sé si li faria més gràcia la seva mare, Nasu – va deixar anar – T'estàs matant a entrenar en l'estat base... No cal que també intentis tornar a l'estat de superguerrer, no almenys tan aviat.

– Ah, no? Creus que no puc? Que és molt esforç de controlar... per mi? – va posar-se a parlar en aquell to que ell sabia que acabaria en un desafiament o alguna cosa així.

– No, jo no dic res – va rendir-se – A més em nego a tenir aquesta batalla que insisteixes a tenir amb mi, fins que no t'hagis recuperat del tot.

– No vols haver-me de donar peixet?

– Més o menys.

– Doncs vés preparant-te, nano – va concentrar tota la seva força fins que el cabell i tot l'entorn on era va trontollar amb ella. Un sobresalt després, tornava a brillar com aquella vegada en defensar-se dels Cel·luletes. – Mira...

– Nooo, Nasu – va fer en Dende, com si li preocupés una altra cosa... i acte seguit els plors de la petita, que havia fet ganyotes d'avís moments abans, van fer-se més i més evidents.

A l'instant, va deixar estar l'estat de supersaiyajin, va tornar a la normalitat, i va precipitar-se sobre el bressol – Pobreta... criatura... princesa... No t'espantis, és la mama que no hi pensava ara en tu. Vine aquí – va agafar-la en braços tot i que la seva roba no era ara mateix la més suau del món, s'havia destruït el gi que li havia cedit en Cor Petit amb tots aquells entrenaments – No ploris, dona, no ploris. Tu també ho podràs fer algun dia!

Mentre abraçava la petita i la balancejava, però, va veure de seguida que en Cor Petit es posava del tot alerta. 'Alguna cosa li passava pel cap'.

– I ara què?!

– Ha nascut – va dir sense més – La criatura de la Xixi... – va afegir.

'Feia ja un parell de mesos que l'havia vist preocupat en un dels extrems de l'atalaia en el què ella li havia semblat que era un intent de saber què passava al món'. Havia estat llavors quan li havia dit que el ki de la Xixi, suau de per si però al cap i a la fi més fort que la gran majoria d'humans, es notava alterat... alterat d'una manera que en Cor Petit coneixia perquè era aquell desdoblament de ki que havia notat ja en la Nasu en els seus últims mesos d'embaràs'.

Quan li ho havia dit, la Nasu s'havia limitat a callar. 'Sorpresa, potser sí'. Dolguda... segurament també. Així que _ell_... finalment havia estat un marit per la Xixi fins al final. No podia fer res més que sentir-se molesta, incòmoda amb aquella realitat.

Però ella era 'l'altra'. I recordava com en Goku li havia parlat, en el moment de dur al món la seva petita. Ho deia de debò quan assegurava que l'estimava. 'I ell, abans de morir, abans d'en Cèl·lula, ja li havia deixat clar que al final de tot pesava més el seu compromís matrimonial que res...'. Suposava que era normal que hagués actuat com a tal, com a l'home de la Xixi, fins quasi la fi.

Si fins llavors, malgrat mantenir dins amb calidesa el record d'ell parlant-li des de l'Altre Món, l'havia evitat com a tema de conversa, ara encara havia aguditzat aquell sentiment d'haver de pensar només en ella i la seva filla.

Sobretot en la seva petita.

– Has de visitar en Gohan, Cor Petit – va insistir en un tema del què ja havien parlat anteriorment – Necessita una figura paterna al costat i ets l'únic que pot fer aquest paper. Estic segura que – va dubtar, donat que al namekià no li agradava gens sentir-li-ho dir – ...com et vaig dir, si jo no fos aquí, ell ja hauria vingut... S'hauria escapat d'alguna manera, per més preocupat que estigués per la seva mare. Però l'entenc... són massa coses per afrontar... pobre. És un nen.

– Ho faré – va acceptar el guerrer – El visitaré, no sé si em parlarà del què el preocupa, però almenys intentaré fer-lo sortir de casa un parell d'hores. Jo també tinc ganes de veure'l.

Van mirar-se de forma còmplice, abans que ella es queixés perquè la nena li acabava de tibar un dels blens del cabell esbullat que duia.

– Reiya! No ho facis això, dona – va fer-li un petó el front abans de tornar-la a mantenir contra ella, ja amb el cap mínimament alçat.

'La petita era una experta en fer el petarrell, aquella mena de ganyota expressiva amb què es queixava quan alguna cosa no li agradava'. – Sembla que tindrà tan caràcter com la seva mare... – va fer broma en to mig seriós en Cor Petit. – Com a mínim és menys obcecada que tu!

– Au, calla, o te la faig agafar! – En Dende va mirar-los com a espectador, quasi admirat d'aquella mena de relació que, malgrat les estones d'entrenament i els llargs moments que la Nasu es dedicava a la nena, havien establert aquell parell quan estaven junts en una mateixa habitació.

– Com no sigui per la cua...

– Deixa la cua de la meva filla en pau! – va mirar-lo acusadorament, tot i que de bon humor – És la característica més pròpia dels saiyans, vull que la dugui, almenys mentre sigui petita... jo vaig haver-ne de prescindir molt aviat...

.

.

.

– Per culpa d'aquell mocós humà. Per culpa d'aquell idiota, en Bojack em va trair... Quan penso que si no hagués fet servir els meus poders, el meu escut, podria haver-me matat – va respirar tremendament molesta la pirata de cabell taronja i pell entre blavosa i verda – Potser no tindré el seu poder, però si vaig espavilar-me a fugir, no va ser pas per quedar-me sense venjança. Hi ha d'haver alguna manera de tornar-m'hi... Encara que no tingui la força al meu favor; donat que el mocós a qui li canvien els colors de cabell, en té molt més que fins i tot el traïdor d'en Bojack... – va riure passant-se la llengua pels llavis amb anticipació – Trobaré una manera intel·ligent de tornar-m'hi... Oi tant que sí... per anys que passin. Si tingués algú poderós al meu costat... si pogués fer que un d'ells els traís... o millor si pogués moldejar-ne un al meu gust...

La Zangya no perdonaria mai a en Bojack la seva traïció. Però tampoc deixaria que aquella derrota fes inútils els anys que s'havia passat tancada amb aquella trepa... a les ordres del pirata traïdor... No tenia el mateix poder, però sí la iniciativa. Trobaria la manera de convertir aquell i molts d'altres planetes en ombres... només ombres... 'En seria una bona governadora', va dir-se a si mateixa de manera cruel, pensant en tot el què podria manar fer a tota aquella colla d'humans absurds, inclosos els poderosos guerrers. 'Només havia de trobar la manera'.

Ella, que era una dona de la raça d'Hera, la mateixa que en Bojack i els seus sequaços, amb el cabell llarg arrissat i taronja, i les orelles punxegudes, tenia ara un objectiu ben clar a la ment i un record per no oblidar: En Bojack se l'havia tret de sobre, llençant-la cel enllà i disparant-li una bola d'energia, quan s'havia adonat que ella i la resta de sequaços no eren capaços de fer res ja contra aquell tal Son Gohan. Els seus dos companys, en Bujin i en Bidó, havien mort un moment abans, després que el que feia tres, en Kogu, hagués estat ja eliminat molta estona abans per un altre d'aquells guerrers. I ella, ella, havia retrocedit esperant que el maleït Bojack l'ajudés... però aquest havia intentat matar-la. 'Tants anys de servei després'.

Quan pensava que només el fet que abans en Bujin l'hagués alliçonat en aquella tècnica en concret, la de l'escut protector; havia pogut salvar-la, i de casualitat, la sang se li encenia. 'Ella que era guapa i poderosa, havia llançat la seva vida en fer costat a un bastard com aquell'.

I havia quedat malferida, a les portes de la mort. Havia estat un miracle poder fugir a la fi.

– No sé si ho veuràs des de l'infern... si és que en queda res de tu hores d'ara allà, però jo sí me'n sortiré... No sóc una completa inútil, maleït, i la galàxia sencera ho comprovarà! Hi tindré el lloc que em mereixo... i ja no hauré d'obeir a cap estúpid per poderós que sigui... –. Només li faltava saber com s'ho faria.

Només havia d'amagar l'energia i observar-los. Almenys de moment. '¿Trobaria algun d'ells al qual pogués enganyar, convèncer o dominar d'alguna manera?'. Tenia poders mentals, però no els suficients per canviar voluntats.

Hauria de ser, doncs, una cosa molt més subtil. 'Estava convençuda que aquell mocós no era ben bé humà, com no ho eren part dels altres, n'hi haurien més com ells en aquell planeta?'.

.

– En Cor Petit és una mica ranci, petita – va agafar-la a coll tot parlant-li. Hores d'ara amb 7 mesos i mig, la Reiya ja se seia sola i començava a intentar alçar-se amb l'ajuda de cadires o d'altres elements que trobés enmig del seu gateig – Mira que no voler acompanyar-nos a casa d'en Follet Tortuga. Ja veuràs com t'agradaran quan els coneguis... tot i que bé... a vegades tenen un humor una mica estrany i escandalós – va baixar la veu per dir-li allò com si, de fet, li estigués fent una broma a ella. La nena va deixar escapar una riallada alegre, com si l'entengués, i va agafar-se a la mare més fort en adonar-se que alçaven el vol. – Tranquil·la, anirem a poc a poc, com sempre que la mama et porta volant... Ets molt menuda per fer servir tota la velocitat que puc agafar.

'A vegades tenia la sensació que tractava a la seva filla més com una humana que com una saiyajin, però s'havia proposat que almenys aquells mesos d'infància, li resultessin el més plàcids possibles'. Quan més la veia somriure, o mirar-la amb aquells ulls negres i grossos, menys li agradava pensar que al seu planeta mai havien tingut infància.

Encara que allò devia ser alguna mena d'instint matern. 'No podia creure que fos agradable per cap d'elles, deixar que els seus petits, fossin enviats a conquerir planetes sols'. Segur que era dur... però l'orgull les obligava a acceptar-ho. 'Era impossible que l'instint no es queixés internament... però tots tenien molt clar com havia de ser un saiyajin, tan clar que, de fet, no hi havia ningú que pogués dir que havien viscut mai en pau absoluta; sempre en aquell estat de guerra permanent, envaint planetes, fins i tot abans: anant d'una banda a l'altra de l'univers'.

Sempre havia pensat que, en efecte, era una bona vida. Fins i tot quan s'havia acostumat a la manera de fer tsufur i humana. 'Però ara... amb la seva filla continuava tenint ganes d'entrenar, de posar-se en forma... i en tenia moltes de ganes de fer-ho... El què no concebia era perdre-la d'alguna manera'.

Suposava que a partir d'ara estaria lligada a aquell sentiment de protecció. 'Malgrat que la volgués veure créixer, gran, forta i preparada'.

– Nasu! – va sentir la veu d'en Krilín en aterrar a la sorra de la platja – No m'ho puc creure!

No va poder evitar el somriure en veure com es quedava mirant la nena embadalit: – És... és la filla de... – va però patinar, fins tornar a posar seny en les seves expressions: – És la teva filla! La Bulma ja m'ho havia dit que estava preciosa!

– Com que no veníeu... hem vingut nosaltres – va somriure.

– És que en Krilín ha estat molt ocupat en trobar faltar a algú... – van escoltar just després la veu d'en Follet Tortuga darrere, amb to crític – És com una ànima en pena... i ja fa mesos.

– Què passa?

– Res... – va aixecar els braços una mica esverat de seguida: - Res, res, De debò.

– Li passa que l'A-18 va decidir instal·lar-se en un estudi d'una casa atrotinada, en una ciutat de la costa, i com que només van quedar entesos en què l'ajudaria a instal·lar-s'hi... no s'ha atrevit a tornar-la a visitar.

– Krilín! – va queixar-se la Nasu, entenent el transfons de tot allò de seguida.

– Ella és independent – va excusar-se el noi de cap pelat – Jo no comparteixo com s'espavila, però... No, no podia insistir-hi... És normal que vulgui fer la seva... per què hauria de voler viure aquí per sempre? – I en el to de veu la Nasu va notar certa melancolia i molèstia. 'Potser era millor canviar de tema'.

– Bé – va negar amb el cap, indicant-li que no hi estava d'acord – Sigui com sigui, he pensat que era hora que coneguessis la Reiya. Tota una doneta – va riure – De 7 mesos i mig.

L'home va agafar la nena amb cura, tot i sabent que no era precisament una criatura delicada, i va quedar-se mirant-li la cua i la rialla inconscient i infantil amb alguna cosa a l'estómac.

'Feia exactament un any, i unes poques setmanes, que havien lluitat contra en Cèl·lula'. Un any i escaig que en Goku era mort.

Havia estat tan ocupat en els seus propis maldecaps, que de fet, tampoc havia visitat la Xixi, tot i que en Iamxa els hi havia explicat tot... i els havia insistit per a què hi anessin. 'Goku, la vas fer ben bona', va pensar subjectant encara la petita.

– Oux – va queixar-se quan la nena va començar a moure els peuets inquietament, demanant tornar amb sa mare – És decidida, eh?

– I comença a tenir força als peuets. Per sort encara no gaire. – va fer broma ella, agafant la nena i mirant com en Krilín posava cara de circumstància – Tranquil que encara trigarà un temps en ser el què entendríem per una lluitadora...

– No, no. Si jo ja ho sé això – va exclamar en to de queixa – Que, més tard o més d'hora, tots acabeu superant-me... Ella també ho farà, ja veuràs ja... Però el tiet Krilín s'ofereix de sac de boxe, eh? Que ho sàpigues...

'El tiet Krilín'. L'expressió dita en broma de l'home, va fer riure la Nasu.

– Pensa que en Cor Petit ja té al cap tot el què li ensenyarà quan sigui el moment, eh?

– Uf, doncs no sé... potser que no, que no m'ofereixi per barallar-m'hi – va convidar-la a passar amb un gest amable – Però puc fer-li de cangur, quan vulguis!

.

A l'Altre Món, no obstant, en Kaito no estava tan tranquil. 'Hi havia alguna cosa que l'inquietava, i el focus de la seva preocupació tornava a ser la Terra'.

– Què li passa? – va preguntar en Son Goku en un moment en què entrava en aquella casa, per canviar-se de roba i demanar-li si tenia el menjar preparat.

– Res de bo, fill. Res de bo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Bé, tots recordeu la Zangya. Vaig _matar-la_ expressament d'una manera lleugerament diferent a la de la pel·lícula, allà mai l'arriba a tirar amunt, per a què pogués reaparèixer. És un personatge que crec que podia donar més de si. Ja ho veureu :D. D'altra banda, moltes disculpes, perquè aquests capítols triguen una mica més a arribar, però se m'ha complicat lleugerament la vida laboral i, a més, m'ho passo molt bé escrivint i sóc bastant pesada amb mi mateixa en revisar coses i no escriure res si no n'estic segura. No patiu que, sigui com sigui, aquesta fic arribarà al seu final i encara falta molt per això.

Per cert, dos apunts: Primer de tot, el tema dels noms i dels difunts, ho vaig llegir en un llibre d'onomàstica xinesa; que no era habitual posar als nens noms de difunts. Vaig pensar que s'esqueia, al cap i a la fi el món de Bola de Drac hi està inspirat. I finalment reiterar que, en realitat, crec que la Xixi és una dona molt forta i molt valenta. No vull que penseu que el personatge em cau malament. Potser no m'agrada la relació tal i com es planteja, però de veritat que penso que és una dona d'admirar, jo no podria pas esperar algú, mort o viu, tant temps. Tampoc a la història original.


	41. Cap40 De reproducció i com entendre'ns

**Capítol 40. De reproducció i com entendre'ns**

– Has entrenat força, eh? Els últims mesos... – va observar-la en Krilín tot exercitant de rival d'entrenament, en un combat més fictici que real, que havien començat a peu de platja. 'S'havien animat a fer-hi quatre moviments marcials, mentre la petita dormia plàcidament en un sofà, protegit per coixins, de l'interior'. – Home, a veure, em dónes peixet... però se't nota... Deus dominar l'estat de superguerrer ja, i potser una mica més i tot.

– En vols una prova? – va somriure ella, relaxant els moviments un instant. – No és gran cosa, però m'alegra no haver-me rovellat tants mesos parada.

– Si això teu no és gran cosa, prefereixo no saber què en penses de mi – va riure en Krilín amb simpatia. 'Hi havia una connexió amistosa allà. Potser més que abans: perquè en realitat havien compartit ja molt, com a companys, des de Nàmek; o bé perquè ella era, senzillament, la dona que havia estimat el seu millor amic, i era una condició que ell respectava'. – I no, si us plau, no vull acabar masegat! Deixa-ho aquí, eh?

– Com vulguis, com vulguis! – va cedir la Nasu – Bé, potser seria hora de marxar. Fa moltes hores que som fora.

– I te l'enduràs volant fins a Palau? – va interrompre'ls l'Ulong que sortia de casa tot encuriosit pel fet de tenir-hi una criatura dormint. 'Era almenys desconcertant, que tan inofensiva com semblava, dugués aquella cua que tots sabien què significava'. – Està realment dormida, jo crec que amb uns anyets més roncaria i tot.

– No siguis burro, home! – va exclamar en Krilín – Si és preciosa!

– No ho he dit pas que no sigui... – va intentar interrompre'l el porquet, però abans de fer-ho, va escoltar-la parlar a ella.

– Ja l'he entès, ja l'he entès. Bé, potser sí que em puc quedar una estona més.

– O si tens res a fer, podries deixar-nos-la – va suggerir en Krilín – Segur que t'anirà bé una estona per tu després de set mesos de maternitat. Què et sembla?

La Nasu va dubtar un instant, tot i que la mirada d'en Krilín va fer-la dubtar.

– No ho sé...

– Va, sí – va agafar-la del braç, conduint-la al límit de la sorra – Va, vés. I tornes més tard. Deixa-la acabar la dormideta, dona. No la despertis!

Va arronsar el gest amb dubte. – Potser té gana. Encara menja força coses triturades i...

– I no sabrem triturar-les?

– No... Si és que... – 'Si ella que era la pitjor preparadora de res que fos menjar, se'n sortia amb l'ajuda d'en Popo, per què no ho hauria de fer en Krilín amb un cop de mà de l'Ulong i en Follet Tortuga?'. No era bona idea, alguna cosa li deia, però va resistir-se a desconfiar-ne.

– Dona, va... – 'Total, la nena dormia. Quin problema podia haver-hi?!'. La Nasu va dubtar, però no va creure que fos correcte vacil·lar. 'Sí, en realitat aquells set mesos havia entrenat i molt, però ho havia fet anant i venint del costat del bressol, vigilant-la descobrir el limitat món d'aquell indret en ple cel terrestre, i amb el dubte continu de si ho estava fent prou bé'. De si, de veritat, havia de passar més temps amb ella o, en canvi, havia de preparar-se amb més intensitat per a una millora física.

Per a una saiyajin, criada entre tsufurs i _estimada_ entre humans, no era fàcil de dir.

El perenne somriure de la petita, no obstant, li indicava que sí, no podia estar-ho fent malament. 'Era massa perfecte, s'hi sentia massa unida, per estar-se equivocant'.

Va mossegar-se el llavi, encara un pèl dubtosa, abans d'accedir: – Hi confio, eh? No trigaré.

– Gaudeix de la tarda, dona!

.

– _És clar! –_. Li havia dit. 'Gaudiria d'aquelles hores de tarda'. En un primer moment va pensar que podia fer-ho entrenant, tirant endavant alguna mena de pla per millorar.

Però de seguida que va arribar al Palau de Déu i va adonar-se que en Cor Petit havia sortit al món exterior a continuar els seus exercicis de meditació, força i resistència; va tenir ganes de quelcom no previst. 'Prendre's una dutxa, una de ben llarga i relaxant'.

I va fer-ho així. Va quasi llançar-se a les aigües d'aquella sala de bany del Palau amb l'ànsia de saber-se sola durant una estona. En Dende i en Popo devien córrer per alguna de les sales inferiors del gran oval, probablement enfeinats en el mateix que ho estaven cada vegada que es perdien durant hores per aquell edifici, més gegantí del què semblava a simple vista: 'Continuar l'aprenentatge d'en Dende com a Déu de la Terra'. La seva arribada al planeta havia estat precipitada, i donada per les circumstàncies més terribles: les de l'imminent amenaça d'en Cèl·lula. Amb calma, tot aquell any posterior, doncs, havia tocat acabar de fer possible que s'hi adaptés i adoptés plenes capacitats per ser el nou Kamisama.

Sense la intenció de pensar en res més que no fos l'absoluta blancor que l'envoltava, va enfonsar mig rostre en l'aigua amb escuma, que havia anat fent créixer els darrers minuts, i va tancar els ulls.

Mica en mica, la suavitat del bany, el vapor de l'aigua calenta i el somieig d'aquell moment, la van anar fent sumir en el seu propi univers, un univers que havia tancat expressament amb clau i forrellat... a instàncies del passat i amb sentiments relegats.

No va ser, doncs, molt conscient de com; però va obrir els ulls quan va adonar-se que no li agradava aquella sensació d'estar-se ocultant les pròpies emocions, d'haver de retenir amb ella aquell crit melancòlic que la feia, no obstant, mantenir-se atenta: 'No es podia permetre badar amb si mateixa, perquè ella era el seu pitjor enemic, qui podia recordar-se, mentalment i en qualsevol moment, tot el què trobava a faltar i per què'.

'Ha de ser físic, l'angoixa _aquesta_ ha de ser física', va dir-se freda i obtusa quan va acariciar-se per sobre aquell cos, la pell suau i femenina que feia molt més d'un any que no tocava un home. No era la primera vegada que se sentia així, s'havia sentit d'aquesta manera en aquells tres anys eterns d'abans dels androides.

I ho havia intentat solucionar sempre a la seva manera.

Negant-se, inútilment, que allò no era exactament el què volia ni necessitava. Que el problema era molt més profund que aquella arrelada soledat física.

Es va començar a acariciar superficialment, només com una mesura extrema. Com una manera de fer callar tot el crit que la recorria, i no va mirar res més. Ni va voler ja mantenir l'atenció sobre el què podia o no passar al seu voltant.

Fins que va sentir-se observada. 'Com per casualitat, com si _qui_ estigués allà llavors, no s'hagués esperat trobar-se-la: no _en aquell moment_'.

– Cor Petit!

El namekià havia entrat al bany, com una vegada temps enrere, sense ni tan sols plantejar-se que hi hagués res a amagar o que pogués topar-se amb una escena així.

– M'ha estranyat que fossis aquí... Et feia a... ¿i la nena?

Era potser massa tard per dissimular, per fer veure que no passava res, o inclús per amagar-se en la vergonya o l'esverament del pudor.

La Nasu se'l va mirar, sense capa i amb la roba feta pedaços del què segurament havia estat un intens entrenament; i va recordar la seva sortida per petaneres la vegada que, a la sala de l'esperit del temps, havia passat d'estar preocupada perquè l'observés, a sortir del bany sense més. 'Aquesta vegada, però, l'havia enxampat en una classe diferent de _bany_'.

Saltava a la vista, per la manera d'evitar fixar-hi la mirada massa temps, i per el to pàl·lid del rostre del namekià, que ell n'era perfectament conscient.

– Perdona – va intentar retirar-se en Cor Petit.

– No. Queda't... – va insistir ella, entre l'espuma, encara sense saber per què. 'Era una estupidesa, demanar-li-ho a ell. Al namekià. Al guerrer sense sexe ni gènere. A en Cor Petit'.

Però, de fet, alguna cosa l'havia ancorat allà, davant d'ella i no aparentava – més enllà d'un lleu moviment final – que pensés en moure's. Hi havia curiositat. '¿Així que _allò_ era alguna mena d'activitat que li produïa plaer?'. No podia amagar que l'havia trobat amb el cabell espargit al límit de la banyera, i aquell rostre contret entre els moviments inquiets d'una mà, que es mantenia sota l'aigua; encara que el seu cos, el d'ella semblés lluitar per anar i venir, per immergir.

– Banya't. Sembles fet pols. – No li estava dient que ho fes sol, i allò encara el confonia més. '¿Què li passava pel cap, fins on volia arribar?'.

¿Què volia comprovar?

El misteri de per què va seguir l'ordre que rebia, sota l'influx dels ulls intensos d'ella, no el resoldria mai.

Gairebé va deixar-se portar per la seva sola mirada. 'No entenia encara com, i ella ja el portava de la mà'. S'havia tret la roba destrossada en el curt camí a la banyera. – Et rentem el cap? – va bromejar ella, encara que el namekià ja llavors tenia encara més curiositat per tot el què havia presenciat abans. 'Per com de familiar podia arribar a trobar-ho aquella part minúsculament humana del seu esperit, mentre l'essència de la raça a la qual pertanyia, es negava a reaccionar'.

Estava a un pas de l'abisme. Els dos hi eren. I ambdós ho sabien.

– Així... el cos humà funciona així. – El vapor de la sala els envoltava, i era potser més evident que mai la poca iniciativa social d'ambdós.

– No sóc humana – va dir resumidament, encara agafant-li la mà.

– En això no ets diferent a ells... – ¿Era un joc? ¿Una mostra de confiança? O simplement una prova més de la complicitat que s'havia establert entre els dos al llarg dels anys; d'aquells mesos en què havien compartit moments d'entrenament, i també instants on el més important era una petita mocosa de pocs mesos?. En Cor Petit havia estat, tot aquell temps, una presència més silenciosa que activa, més en estat contemplatiu que en ple dret de tutor, però havia apreciat veure-les interrelacionar-se entre elles, adonar-se de com creixia una criatura que algun dia, amb només uns anys de més, també seria responsabilitat seva: 'La Nasu estava determinada a deixar-li prendre decisions sobre el seu entrenament'.

I ell tenia el compromís de fer-ho. 'De no deixar-les tampoc soles'.

– Els nàmeks sou gent de pau, solitaris éssers dels quals sempre han corregut fantàstiques històries, gent amb poder mental i una llarga trajectòria guerrera només en un dels vostres clans. – va parlar encara aferrada a la mà amb la qual l'havia convidat a prendre's aquell bany – Més savis que guerrers, tots aparentment trets d'un mateix patró, sense dones... ens va dir en Dende una vegada. I, mira, no obstant tot això ets el més semblant a un guerrer i a un home que tinc ara al meu voltant.

El tornava a desafiar amb la mirada.

Però en Cor Petit encara tenia coses a dir: – Nosaltres no tenim fills, no de la manera en què els humans i els saiyajins els tenen. No ens fa falta, per tant, un contacte tan explícit entre els de la nostra raça... – va intentar explicar, com si estiguessin parlant al capdamunt de la plataforma, com si no fos nuu, envoltat d'espuma en una banyera de prou grans dimensions, però de tall antic, en què ella l'escoltava valorant _quin _era el següent pas.

– A la majoria de móns, fins on sé, també tenen fills com nosaltres... els saiyans, els humans i... – va saber que sempre duria aquella altra raça a la ment, malgrat la guerra quasi civil que els havia fet odiar tant, amb raó o sense, aquell poble veí – ... i els tsufurs. En aquest aspecte, de fet, els nàmeks també sou excepcionals.

En Cor Petit va continuar mirant-la. Quelcom que, no comprenia ni compartia, ara aconseguia confondre'l.

– No sé què hi faig aquí – va sincerar-se finalment – No hauria de...

– Curiositat... – va tallar-lo – Sents curiositat. No crec que sigui dolent... Al cap i a la fi la teva essència Nàmek potser t'hagués dictat tornar amb ells a un nou planeta i vas quedar-te. Era massa avorrit, massa pacífic, per tu. Ho continua sent després de fusionar-te amb l'antic Déu...

– Hi ha una part d'ell... certa mentalitat humana que no sé conduir cap enlloc – La Nasu no en sabia els detalls, però en aquell moment li era igual.

– Només tanca els ulls. Deixa'm fer una prova.

.

S'havia conduït en l'espai limitat d'aigua cap a ell. I havia deixat que la mà, que subjectava, l'acariciés tímida i mecànicament la pell d'entre els pits.

Era estrany, per en Cor Petit, comprovar les variacions del ki d'ella, només amb aquell gest, que d'altra banda ella duia cap a on volia.

.

Veia frenesí, desig en els seus ulls, però ell en canvi només sentia molta pau. 'Se sentia en pau, veient com amb només el tacte dels seus dits, podia provocar totes aquelles reaccions en la noia'. Va seguir-la acaronant després, i per petició callada d'ella, al límit de la cuixa, jugant amb els dits i amb la part d'ella que més desconeguda li era.

La Nasu feia estona que era subjecta amb força al seu braç, musculat i verd, i ell no podia deixar de mirar-li les expressions de la cara cada vegada que s'hi atrevia una mica més. 'Cada vegada que ell arriscava amb el tacte, acaronant uns centímetres més del cos d'ella cada segon que passava'.

– Cor Petit… – Ella va tremolar tota i, finalment, va mirar-lo als ulls. 'No recordava haver sentit aquella sensació tan intensa, en molt de temps'. Feia massa temps que no fantasiejava en gaire res. Havia necessitat alguna mena de contacte físic abans? Potser sí. Potser, malgrat tot, s'havia sentit sola tot aquell temps.

Potser el necessitava de totes les altres maneres al seu costat, però també d'aquella. Tenia 35 anys, era encara jove, però sabia que una part del què podia arribar a sentir havia mort amb en Son Goku. 'Com havia de ser la resta de la seva vida?'.

Podia demanar-li a en Cor Petit que ocupés també, com fos, aquell buit? 'Sabia que aquell tipus de contacte, que ni tan sols necessitava, ni podia donar-li plenament, no havia estat mai (a més) en la seva manera d'entendre una relació personal'. Com si ell n'hagués imaginat mai alguna… 'Fins i tot era tímid i reservat en els seus sentiments paternals amb el Son Gohan'.

Ella va abraçar-lo just després. Provocant que caigués al seu costat en aquell jaç d'aigua.

Va jugar també amb les seves antenes fent que el guerrer somrigués, avergonyit (ella intuïa que el més a prop que podia tenir-lo d'una reacció en aquell aspecte, era fent allò) i va enterrar el seu cap en el pit del namekià.

– Gràcies…

– No – va dubtar ell – T'asseguro que també ho he fet per mi. – va titubejar mirant-la – D'alguna manera, jo també volia fer-ho.

Ella va mirar-lo uns instant captivada per aquella confessió. Va subjectar-lo pel clatell per besar-lo, ara sí, amb desinhibida passió i va continuar pel seu cos humanoide però diferent al de la raça humana i saiyan, per tal de besar-li cada centímetre de la pell.

No era sexe. Almenys no l'era, tal i com l'entenien els humans. No en la seva màxima expressió. Era més aviat un joc, un experiment amb què, potser sí, la Nasu havia fantasiejat instants abans que la casualitat el posés davant. Però, en canvi, la princesa saiyan s'havia sentit quasi complerta, i sabia que ell – que tan espantat havia estat amb tot allò – se sentia així com ella: atrapat per aquella nova manera de compartir els afectes, que de sobte semblava establir-se entre els dos.

Havia estat curiositat, sí. Però al cap i a la fi aquell també era un instint natural entre molts dels éssers de l'univers. 'Potser no podia sentir-se com ella, potser el màxim plaer que podia reunir era aquella absoluta pau, però havia sentit mai tanta pau com en aquell instant?'.

Ella va mirar-lo esgotada, ara també relaxada i ja força molesta d'aquella estada a l'aigua.

– Hauríem de sortir d'aquí, abans que ens comencin a sortir brànquies...

En Cor Petit va somriure-li amb plana sinceritat. 'Com si d'altres preocupacions s'haguessin esfumat d'ell per moments'.

– Vine.

Sense necessitat de tornar-se a posar roba per sobre, donat que era fàcil notar que els ki's d'en Popo i en Dende seguien aliens a aquella part de l'edifici, van conduir-se de la mà fins on ella solia dormir.

– T'ho vaig dir una vegada – va fer la saiyajin llavors – Em conformo amb què m'abracis. Creus que et podries estar estirat una estona? Ja sé que portes malament això de tancar els ulls per dormir, però...

– Puc provar-ho... – va accedir ja amb to solemne, com si intentés muntar un trencaclosques amb la mirada.

– Gràcies.

.

Havia notat una font d'energia considerable en aquella direcció. La Zangya, la dona guerrera de la raça d'Hera que encara rumiava com aconseguir avantatge en un terreny que, contra en Son Gohan – aquell maleït mocós – tenia totalment perdut; s'havia apropat a aquella petita illa, en inici, amb discreció. Havia detectat un poder inferior al del noi, però prou destacable, per ser del seu interès. També n'havia notat un de molt superior a aquell en plena ciutat, però havia dubtat ja abans en acostar-s'hi: si bé l'energia d'en Vegeta – si és que així s'anomenava – la superava, no ho feia del tot la de la dona que havia vist exercitar-se a la costa, en companyia del baixet, pelat i poca cosa al qual ja havia vençut amb anterioritat.

– _Va, sí – va agafar-la en Krilín del braç, conduint-la al límit de la sorra – Va, vés. I tornes més tard. Deixa-la acabar la dormideta, dona. No la despertis!_

'Una criatura'. ¿Fins quan podia esperar, de veritat, per sortir-se amb la seva? '¿Quant temps estava disposada a sacrificar?'.

– És increïble, no? – va preguntar el de l'aspecte de porquet a l'home que havia batut una vegada – Primer va ser en Son Goku... i ara... no només hi han vingut en Vegeta i la Nasu, i ha nascut en Son Gohan, hi ha aquestes tres criatures... Creus que seran tan poderoses com els primers?

– Que... si ho seran? – va respondre en Krilín animat, quan ja es disposava a entrar cap a dins, donat que se sentien els primers plors d'una criatura que devia acabar-se de despertar: – Són els fills d'en Goku i en Vegeta, seran increïbles. Potser com ho és en Gohan. N'estic convençut, ho porten a la sang.

La Zangya va escoltar-los llavors, amagada a la teulada de la casa d'en Follet Tortuga, amb el somriure de qui acabava d'obtenir, d'inesperat regal, totes les respostes a un plantejament incert.

'Increïbles, poderosos, i n'hi havia tres'. Havia d'actuar de manera sigil·losa. Podia enfrontar-se amb aquells dos pallassos que hi havia a la sorra ara, però no trigarien a aparèixer els altres, el poderós mocós mig humà i mig saiyajin, o el guerrer que havia notat a quilòmetres d'allà. En algun lloc, hi havia també dos individus més, menys poderosos, però que igualment podien presentar-li problemes: Un d'ells era la dona que havia pogut observar llarga estona abans.

'Què havia de fer?'. És clar, ho sabia ara. No guanyaria res intentant enganyar-ne cap, no creia pas que aquell pla li funcionés amb els què tenien més poder, i no li servia de res intentar-ho amb els altres.

Aquella era la sortida. 'Si aconseguia endur-se aquells petits mocosos i perdre's una temporada per l'univers... les ments infantils eren dúctils i completament manejables... i tres, a favor seu, eren gairebé un exèrcit'.

Podria enverinar-los la ment amb mentides. Fer-los anar per on volgués. ¿Podia?

Va decidir amagar-se, amb l'energia totalment oculta, fins que es fes fosc. 'Serien fàcils de trobar, només havia de procurar no ser vista i, per allò, fer-ho per la nit sempre era la millor opció'.

Començaria per allà, però continuaria on fes falta que hagués de buscar aquells marrecs, i tenia una lleugera idea d'on podia ser. 'Era una sort poder notar les energies d'éssers poderosos com aquells tals Vegeta i Son Gohan, els petits – donat que hi havia lligam familiar – no en podien pas ser lluny en cada cas'.

.

Va sentir-se acompanyada. Abraçada al seu tors, amb el cap al seu pit dret i les mans d'ell als braços, el suau llençol que la cobria només feia que augmentar aquella calidesa plàcida d'una dormida inesperada com aquella.

El seu cabell negre era espargit entre l'esquena femenina i l'espatlla del namekià, i ella mantenia els ulls tancats, concentrada en no pensar en res. 'Necessitava més moments així, per netejar d'inquietud, fins i tot de records punyents, la seva ment'.

¿I si no s'haguessin de moure mai més d'allà?

La tranquil·litat els va ser, però, sostreta d'una revolada quan aquell raig de ki els va travessar figuradament la ment. – No pot ser...

– No és res de bo – va aixecar-se en Cor Petit, repenjat sobre els seus colzes, i amb la Nasu totalment sobresaltada damunt.

Van observar-se un altre moment, compartint aquell mal pressentiment a l'instant.

– Ve de l'illa d'en Follet Tortuga... La Reiya, Cor Petit. Hi ha la Reiya allà!

Amb un sentiment que no havia tingut mai abans, el de no només estar preocupada pels problemes, sinó per com podien afectar aquells al què més estimava al món, la Nasu va posar-se dempeus de seguida. No li feia falta córrer a buscar la roba, ja que sabia que en Cor Petit podia vestir-la, tal i com feia quan en els entrenaments la seva pròpia roba quedava feta pols.

– Anem-hi! – No hi havia temps a perdre. I el namekià ara també ho sabia. 'Allà baix, al món, hi passava alguna cosa i no era pas res que pogués mantenir-los en calma'.

– Cor Petit – va dubtar un moment – La petita...

– Estarà bé, Nasu. Ho estarà per sobre del meu cadàver.

.

La Zangya va entrar amb delicadesa i força idea per una de les finestres obertes del pis superior d'aquella casa, havia esperat a deixar de veure-hi moviment per fer-ho i tenia clar què havia de fer.

– Així que una mocosa, eh? – va preguntar-se mentalment quan va topar-se amb la criatura a qui en Krilín no havia deixat dormint gaire lluny d'on ell mateix descansava, per sort roncava de manera escandalosa i aparentava poc pendent del què pogués passar al seu voltant. Va remoure les robetes d'aquella mena de protecció que li havien posat sobre el llit, i va disposar-se a agafar-la en silenci. L'esperava, no obstant, una darrera sorpresa: tenia cua, cua de mico... 'On s'havia vist una cosa com aquella? No l'havia vist pas com a característica de cap dels altres guerrers... però la conversa d'aquells dos il·lusos havia estat clara: hi havia tres nens petits que descendien d'aquells guerrers, i una era aquella mocosa'.

Que dormís com un tronc va ajudar-la a sortir-se amb la seva. 'Almenys fins que ja al marc de la finestra, una llum va obrir-se al pis de sota, l'ombra d'un home amb bastó, va fer-se present a la platja i del rebombori la nena va posar-se a plorar'.

– No pot ser! – va obrir els ulls en Krilín en adonar-se. – Què hi fas tu aquí? Què vols?

La Zangya va somriure sabent que res del què fessin podia impedir-li almenys endur-se aquell nadó... i possiblement encara tindria temps d'anar fins a un dels altres fins que reaccionessin. Dos era menys que tres, però millor que cap.

– La vull a ella... bé, al seu futur poder – va enlairar-se esquivant un cop d'en Krilín a qui li va ser fàcil de deixar fora de joc, lligant-lo amb la seva estranya tècnica paralitzadora, fent que caigués (immòbil) més d'un pis fins a la sorra de la platja en llançar-se contra ella a l'aire: – Tranquils – va somriure sentint-se per primera vegada potser en molt temps més poderosa fins i tot que abans. S'havien acabat els temps de rebre ordres; a partir d'ara les ordres, i les notícies terribles als inútils com aquell, les donaria ella – Digueu-li a la seva mare que la tornarà a veure. Quan vinguem a acabar amb aquest planeta, gràcies a ella – va preferir no avançar els seus plans – Arribarà un dia que conquerir la galàxia no serà tan difícil.

– Maleïda – va tancar els punys el noi i va adonar-se llavors que havia estat alliberat – Torna aquí!

– Espera, Krilín – va calmar-lo el seu mestre, adonant-se que era estrany que la dona no hagués intentat rematar-los. 'No havia volgut alertar amb una explosió d'energia a qui pogués notar-la'. – No pots fer-hi res contra ella, espera i rumia noi!

– Però s'ha endut la Reiya! – va protestar ja dret – La Nasu em matarà... i amb raó! Com vol que se'n refiï mai més de mi, si a la primera deixo que se li enduguin la filla!

– No és una bebè humana, i no vol fer-li mal. Ja l'has sentit. Espera i pensa... – va raonar en Follet Tortuga – Cap a on penses que ha anat?

En Krilín no va entendre-ho.

– Què hi ha en aquella direcció? – Era evident que abans de deixar-lo actuar, el mestre volia fer-lo arribar a una conclusió. – Pensa...

– Corporació Capsula! Però que... – va mirar el seu mestre amb inquietud – En Trunks! És clar no només pensava amb ella, per això està tan segura que el pla li funcionarà!

– Hi ha en Vegeta – va gosar dir de seguida l'Ulong que s'havia llevat i mig havia entès el què passava – Així ja està, no? Podem continuar dormint...

– Ho sabem segur que hi és? Podria ser que hagués anat vés a saber on a entrenar... – va dir en Krilín – He de trucar a la Bulma!

– No, no pots, Krilín.

– Per què? – va queixar-se. De totes, aquella era la prohibició més absurda que en Mutenroshi li havia fet en tota l'estona.

La cara del mestre va indicar-li que hi havia alguna cosa malament.

– Que has trucat enlloc últimament? Això és una illa, Krilín. I m'han tallat la connexió via satèl·lit fa un parell de setmanes...

– Però per què? – va enfadar-se el més jove.

'No hi havia forma d'amagar-li més'.

– Perquè ja saps que fa temps que no torno tots els diners que dec a la meva germana... – va rondinar amb veu baixa l'ancià – I havia arraconat un grapat de bitllets en un calaix al costat del moble del telèfon, precisament per pagar les factures...

Fins i tot la seva tortuga, l'Umigame, que havia aparegut en ple vespre de vés a saber on, l'escoltava escèptica ara.

– ... van desaparèixer després que se n'anés l'A-18. Crec que es devia endur els diners.

– No pot ser.

– Sigui com sigui no hi són – va afanyar-se a concloure l'home, el vell Kame Sennin. –Hauràs de volar-hi a Corporació Capsula, però intenta agafar una altra ruta, no crec que aquest dimoni de dona dubtés en acabar amb tu, si veiés que la persegueixes.

– El que jo em pregunto és com és que ha dit que apareixeria... i encara no ha tornat la seva mare... On és la Nasu? – va criticar malintencionadament l'Ulong amb un munt de ganes de tornar-se'n al llit. 'Si total amb gent tan poderosa, aviat haurien recuperat la nena d'una revolada'.

En Krilín ni tan sols se l'havia escoltat, amb el cor encongit pel nou panorama que se'ls presentava, tot i que sabia que davant d'un Gohan o d'un Vegeta, aquella dona seria fàcilment superable, l'antic deixeble del mestre Tortuga va emprendre el vol cap a la ciutat de l'Oest, allà on vivia la Bulma i on era possible que la pirata busqués en Trunks. 'Potser l'encertava pensant que amb un parell de criatures com aquelles podria plantar-los cara algun dia, però s'equivocava si pensava que gent tan poderosa i orgullosa com ho serien de més grans el fill i la neboda d'en Vegeta, acceptarien ordres durant gaire temps'.

El pensament va tranquil·litzar-lo un instant, abans de preocupar-se del tot. 'En realitat si eren saiyajins, i no eren educats a la manera humana com en Son Goku, no volia ni pensar el què podien arribar a fer sota la influència equivocada'.

Però per aconseguir-ho, la Zangya abans hauria d'aconseguir sortir del planeta i perdre's entre les estrelles... i amb en Vegeta no li resultaria tan fàcil com a ell. Per no parlar de què, si hi havia merder, el mateix Gohan se n'adonaria i acabaria apareixent.

¿Hi havia hagut prou rebombori de ki's com perquè la Nasu i en Cor Petit estiguessin en marxa? En Krilín esperava que sí.

Així com ho esperava d'en Vegeta.

'Realment era una molt mala notícia que aquella criatura pirata els sabés detectar l'energia, i sabés amagar-ne la seva; perquè podria estudiar la seva aparició a Corporació Capsula en funció d'on fos o no el príncep dels guerrers'.

Cel enllà, en una altra ruta cap a la ciutat, que no era la que seguia en Krilín, la petita Reiya es feia uns farts de plorar davant el gest incòmode de la seva segrestadora. – O pares o t'arrossego directament de la cua, i et poso cap per avall? – No semblava que això l'hagués de fer callar. – Au, bé, doncs – va queixar-se quan una de les cosses, no prou fortes, però sí com intenses picades d'un insecte, va tocar-li l'estómac. – A veure si així t'estàs més quieta – va decidir agafar-la només per aquella extremitat.

¿On podia deixar-la mentre s'encarregava d'almenys un dels altres mocosos? La nau amb què havia marxat malferida i havia tornat aleshores, era just a l'altra banda del planeta. 'Hauria de deixar-la inconscient'.

O millor immòbil en alguna banda, així començaria a aprendre algun tipus de disciplina.

Va perdre alçada en un bosc proper, ja a les portes de la ciutat, disposada a fer-ho d'aquella manera. 'Per molt que plorés, allà no l'escoltaria ningú, i no semblava ser del tipus de criatura que hagués de témer un animal salvatge, és clar que si la deixava lligada...'. – Bah... si no sobreviu, tampoc em serveix... i n'hi ha dos més. Encara puc arribar a trobar la manera d'endur-me'n el tercer.

La nena ja no plorava i en comptes d'això aparentava desafiar-la amb els seus grans ulls negres. – Molt bona minyona – va fer-ne burla. – I ara no et mouràs d'aquí – va llançar-li aquella mena de fils d'energia paralitzadora amb què fins i tot havien aconseguit durant moments atrapar i debilitar en Gohan, quan era en Bojack qui la manava. És clar que no eren del tot iguals que llavors. 'Havia entrenat els seus poders sobrenaturals des d'aleshores'. – Així que tornes a plorar ara, eh?

Per contenir un guerrer adult, o algú tan poderós com el mocós de cabells daurats, a la Zangya li feia falta utilitzar tot el seu poder mental; mantenir de manera contínua aquell contacte amb la víctima, per allargar-ne la immobilització... 'Però havia treballat al respecte en aquell temps d'absència; en aquells mesos de ràbia continguda cap a en Bojack i cap a tots els que havien fet que la traís...'. I ara n'estava convençuda: en algú amb una energia encara incipient, podia provar sense problemes la semiperfecció que havia assolit en aquell aspecte.

Els fils es debilitarien en allunyar-se'n, però serien encara suficients per mantenir-la quieta si, malgrat tot, hi mantenia la concentració necessària; encara que estigués a centenars de quilòmetres de distància del seu ostatge.

La menuda s'havia engegat a plorar desconsolada, quasi des del moment que s'havia notat incapaç de moure's amb la llibertat amb què ho feia habitualment.

– Bah... – va menysprear-la un moment, girant-se quan ja s'enlairava cap al pròxim objectiu – Potser que tampoc m'arrisqui, t'acabo de deixar quasi indefensa. I m'interessa poder-vos utilitzar en el futur, no que moris ridículament atacada per vés a saber què aquí... – 'Era evident que la Zangya encara no acabava de saber fins a quin punt un nadó podia tenir força, segons l'origen'. No obstant això, el què sí que sabia era que, en la cria, el seu atac immobilitzant era prou resistent com per aguantar encara unes hores i a través de la distància.

Aquella tècnica l'havia estat perfeccionant, i evolucionant, tot aquell temps que havia trigat en tornar; fins l'instant de xafar la Terra no havia parat de preparar-se. 'Havia polit aquell poder, així com alguna que altra cosa més'.

– Té – va dir girant-se amb desgana, doncs, mentre la bola protectora que l'havia salvat a ella una vegada, envoltava ara amb color ataronjat el bebè – I calla... o t'ofegaràs amb els propis gemecs!

La Reiya era una criatura petita i de pocs plors, però es veia ara amb fred, gana i sola enmig de molta foscor. Al lloc on havia crescut aquells pocs mesos, al Palau de Déu, malgrat que ella no pogués identificar-ho com a res més que casa, no hi havia mai tanta foscor. Sempre hi trobava aquell punt de blancor... i sobretot els braços coneguts d'_ella_.

Inconscientment batallava contra uns fils quasi invisibles dels quals no es podia desfer. Els fils psicos de la Zangya la mantenien lligada.

I la pirata espacial se n'allunyava satisfeta. 'Abans, hagués estat incapaç de mantenir aquella tècnica contra algú, per dèbil que fos, sense tenir-lo al seu abast – va pensar amb evident satisfacció i per enèsima vegada –. Ara podia deixar una criatura com aquella en aquell estat, almenys mentre ella mateixa (on fos) estigués prou conscient'.

No s'acostava ni molt menys al poder físic d'un Bojack, molt per sobre d'ella ja en estat base, però no es deixaria xafar per aquells humans. 'Trobaria la manera de guanyar'.

La força, al cap i a la fi, podia no ser-ho tot. I ella d'astuta se'n considerava... i molt.

Havia intentat paralitzar-la, sense debilitar-la en excés. 'No volia que perdés la consciència'. Era una manera de començar a mostrar-li com canviarien les coses a partir d'ara. 'Si volia que li servissin, hauria de preparar-los des del principi'.

.

– Què està passant Kaito? – va repreguntar en Son Goku en tornar-lo a veure preocupat, concentrat en aquell món del qual ell per si sol ja no podia saber res – Parli. És a la Terra, oi?

– Sí – va afirmar l'home amb el rostre seriós – És a la Terra...

'Com es podia ser tan cruel com per deixar una criatura tan petita, per potencial que tingués, en aquell estat de desesperació i enmig de la foscor d'un bosc?'.

– Parli. Parli, Kaito. – va començar a desesperar-se en Son Goku – Els passa alguna cosa als terrestres?

'No eren exactament els terrestres els qui, per ara, corrien perill'.

Va bufar, expulsant aire amb força en fora, abans de parlar. 'Com dir-li-ho, sabent que igualment no hi podia fer res?'. Esperava que aquella tropa reaccionés prou ràpid per parar tanta maldat reflexionada.

Aquella dona anava a ficar-se a la mateixa gola del llop si entrava a Corporació Capsula, però ara mateix en Vegeta ni tan sols hi era... Estava desesperadament dedicat a l'entrenament, en un lloc rocós del planeta, malgrat la foscor del vespre. I no feia gaire, després d'una discussió amb aquella terrícola de cabells blaus, que hi havia fet cap.

'Era quasi impossible que s'hagués adonat de les variacions d'aquell ki maligne, donat que la Zangya havia fet el possible per passar desapercebuda. I ell estava ja massa imbuït en la seva pròpia preparació... i en la destrucció de tota roca o muntanya que acabés creuant-se-li per davant'.

Si la pirata espacial no hagués estat un problema, a en Kaito li hagués molestat enormement la poca responsabilitat amb què el príncep dels saiyajins tractava un dels planetes que ell, com a Déu, tenia a càrrec.

Era un escàndol.

'I a sobre si hagués estat menys capficat en les pròpies obsessions... potser hores d'ara ja l'hagués notat'. Com sí ho havien fet la Nasu i en Cor Petit.

Va tranquil·lizar-se, en veure-ho; almenys ells dos eren en camí. 'No es necessitava un gran poder per vèncer aquella pirata maldestre'.

– Parli – va insistir però en Goku al seu costat.

– Serà millor que ho vegis – van escoltar una veu al seu darrere – L'altra vegada tenia assumptes amb el Gran Jutge, però vist que ha reaparegut un d'aquells guerrers de les galàxies, he pensat que voldries veure el què passa d'alguna manera. Duc la bola.

Era l'endevina Baba.

En Kaito va mirar-se-la amb cara de circumstància, mentre en Goku es creuava de peus i mans de cara a la bola per veure-hi el què hi passava a la Terra. 'No es podien permetre que aquell noi cometés una altra imprudència'.

¿Fins a quin punt era bo que veiés uns fets els quals estava segur que el desesperarien, per més dèbil que fos aquella rival... sobretot comparant-la amb éssers com en Cèl·lula o en Bojack...? No era més que l'equivalent a un d'aquells Cel·luletes, potser menys o potser una mica més... la força sobrenatural i mental era un factor a tenir en compte.

– No sé si haguessis estat més encertada fent que en Gohan, que ara mateix dorm amb uns maleïts cascos d'estudi al cap, despertés i sortís a atonyinar aquesta malcarada... en dos cops de puny hauríem fet... – va suggerir molest el kaioh del nord.

– Però en Cor Petit mateix podria vèncer-la, Kaito – va fer la Baba. – No veig per què tanta preocupació. Ah! Sí... ja... – va rumiar – La petita, sobreviurà... no deixa de ser una saiyajin, recordes?

– La petita? – va preguntar-se en Goku mirant a través del cristall i veient-hi aparèixer-se la imatge nítida d'una petita plorosa, que no parava d'intentar moure's i que tenia els cabells negres enganxats al front de la suor que ara li provocava l'enfadada. – És... és la meva filla... per què plora? – va preguntar a l'aire, posant la palma d'una mà sobre la bola, sabent perfectament que no podia tocar-la i que era massa menuda per raonar-hi... per parlar-hi... – Qui li ha fet això?

– Ella – va indicar la Baba fent que canviés la imatge – I mira pel que veig està a punt de fer-ho també a en Trunks. Ja ha arribat volant a Corporació Capsula.

Els punys d'en Goku s'havien crispat en veure-ho. – Què vol? – va serrar les dents. – Què busca de nens tan petits?

– El poder que tindran l'endemà, Son Goku. Espera ser prou ràpida per marxar i perdre's a l'espai abans que l'atrapin. Com els humans, ha adquirit la facultat d'amagar tota la seva energia, o part, quan li convé.

– No podem... – va arrugar el front – No li ho podem deixar fer.

– Tranquil – va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla en Kaito – Acabo de notar-ho, mira. La Nasu i en Cor Petit ja hi han arribat. Potser ni tan sols arribarà a tocar en Trunks.

'Però a la seva filla sí, era més petita... i plorava desesperada en un bosc'. Va envair-lo aquella angoixa coneguda, la que l'havia portat a patir per en Son Gohan a Nàmek o quan... sí... aquella situació li era familiar... en Raditz havia fet una cosa semblant... però amb objectius i tècniques totalment diferents.

– A més – va completar en Kaito en veure'l en silenci – En el moment en el què exploti el combat, tots plegats veuran què hi passa alguna cosa a la ciutat de l'Oest: en Son Gohan amb un sol cop en nivell 2, del superguerrer que ha superat la força del superguerrer; o en Vegeta, si s'hi posa seriosament, poden aturar-la de seguida. És qüestió de minuts si ja ha estat descoberta.

'El Déu de la Galàxia del Nord estava gairebé segur de tenir raó'.

.

– Krilín! – va quasi cridar la Nasu en topar-hi – On és la Reiya? Respon!

L'energia de la Zangya els havia conduït per aquell camí cap a Corporació Capsula. En Cor Petit s'ho va mirar des de lluny amb preocupació. 'No tenien temps per perdre'.

– Hem de continuar – va assegurar – És a Corporació Capsula.

El ki d'aquella pirata era el que més destacava de tots els què es trobaven a prop d'aquella ruta llavors. I la Nasu estava tan alterada que, acte seguit, va ser incapaç de centrar-se en el ki de la seva filla, aquella dona la tenia, pensava, i estava prou encegada per aquella realitat.

– La mataré! – va convertir-se en superguerrer davant d'ambdós, abans d'emprendre ella la cursa cap a la ciutat de l'Oest – Si l'ha tocada, la destrossaré.

Hores d'ara, i a diferència d'amb els Cell Juniors – potser sí lleugerament superiors a la pirata– estava convençuda de poder almenys intentar alguna cosa contra aquella energia que notava. Seguint-la, a la mateixa velocitat, en Krilín i en Cor Petit van mirar-se amb comprensió. 'Potser mai havien vist tanta ràbia en la mirada de la Nasu; fos com fos, el què era cert és que mai havia brillat tant en estat de supersaiyajin'.

No estava a l'alçada d'altres com en Vegeta, però havia millorat notablement. 'Ja no li faltava tant per aproximar-s'hi, creia'. Almenys en aquell moment en què en Vegeta continuava entrenant, però no havia arribat encara al seu pròxim gran objectiu: superar la força dels superguerrers, fins al nivell 2 que ja havia assolit en Gohan.

– Merda! – la Zangya va exclamar-se quan va notar, encara fora de l'edifici de Corporació Capsula, just quan anava a entrar per un dels balcons, que s'hi aproximaven tres forces, dues d'elles, notables. 'Havia d'anar ràpid, i un cop comprovat que el guerrer que esperava no era a l'edifici, ja no havia de perquè evitar fer soroll'. Va llançar-se endins corrents.

– Qui hi ha? – la Bulma que havia notat el rebombori va fer la pregunta, de veritat convençuda que podia ser en Vegeta, però va dur-se a l'instant una desagradable sorpresa: – Qui... qui ets tu? – va fer notar quan en entrar a l'habitació del seu fill va veure una ombra que s'aproximava al bressol.

Immediatament va obrir els llums.

– No sóc ningú – va assegurar-li la dona – Adéu.

– No – va cridar la científica, perdent per un moment el sentit del què realment podia ser perillós – No toquis el meu fill!

La Zangya només va riure. – Ets tan patètica, humana, que de moment et deixaré viure. – va apartar-la amb un cop, estampant-la amb mal agut contra la paret més pròxima.

– Nooo!

Va veure-la saltar per la finestra a l'instant, però de seguida, encara sense poder-se alçar del mal, va escoltar al jardí veus conegudes. – No deixeu que se n'endugui el Trunks – va pregar encara sense recuperar la veu.

– Deixa'l – va ser el primer que, a més, va escoltar-se a tot el jardí. Era la veu de la Nasu i aparentava segura d'ella mateixa. Duia els cabells llargs daurats i de punxa amunt, davant una Zangya que no aparentava pas espantar-se'n.

Tenia els seus trucs per molt poderosa que la saiyajin es cregués. La pirata va fins i tot atrevir-se a somriure, després de comprovar que ni el ki d'en Gohan ni el d'en Vegeta eren encara allà.

– M'ho impediràs? – va preguntar fent-se l'interessada – Tu i qui més? El nàmek?

– Ho faré jo sola – va posar en guàrdia la saiyajin sense dubtar-ho. – On és la meva filla?

'Així que seguint el seu ki, el d'ella, no havien detectat a la petita a quilòmetres d'allà; la Zangya va somriure encara més pèrfidament: allò era perfecte'.

En Cor Petit s'ho mirava atentament, disposat a intervenir en qualsevol moment.

– Oh – va continuar burleta la pirata pèl-roja en notar el desafiament de la Nasu – Calma... és una nena adorable...

– Si li has fet res...

– Fer-li res? Al contrari... – va posar-se ella també en guàrdia, llançant el petit Trunks contra les bardisses del jardí i fent-lo plorar – M'interessen molt aquestes criatures.

– Calla! – va acabar de perdre els nervis la saiyajin, llançant-se contra seu i notant com la pirata s'enlairava, potser perquè en un combat aeri se sentia còmoda.

No va impedir-li perquè, arran de terra, sabia que podien causar més desperfectes a l'edifici. De seguida, la què havia estat sequaç d'en Bojack, unia les mans per tirar una onada energètica contra la Nasu.

La saiyajin va batallar-hi tornant-li aquest i d'altres atacs. No obstant, la Nasu sentia tanta ràbia a l'interior que va saltar endavant per emprendre un combat cos a cos, amb els punys. – Digues que n'has fet de la meva filla! – va cridar abans de llançar-li ella també un cop d'energia que pensava continuar acompanyant de cops amb totes les seves extremitats.

– Làser furiós! – va cridar la Nasu sorprenent els mateixos Cor Petit i Krilín que s'ho miraven des del terra. Els pares de la Bulma havien sortit a l'exterior preocupats pel què passava, i en Krilín hores d'ara ja havia demanat a la senyora Brief que se n'endugués en Trunks endins.

– Aquest atac és... – va intentar endevinar l'antic deixeble de l'escola Tortuga.

– És nou... – va mig somriure en Cor Petit, encara preocupat per la petita Reiya, intentant percebre-li el ki. 'Estava bé, no gaire lluny d'allà. Però ara ell no podia deixar aquell combat només en mans de la Nasu'. – Ha tret temps d'on no n'ha tingut tot aquest temps, no sabia que hagués millorat tant.

Els cops de puny i les onades d'energia anaven i venien al cel entre les dues, i ja havien afectat algun dels edificis de la zona.

La Nasu va rebre un atac que va estampar-la contra una torre propera, adonant-se que aquesta vegada, malgrat la predisposició dels ciutadans en parlar sempre d'experiments del Doctor Brief per explicar certs esdeveniments, acabaven de despertar d'un ensurt tota la ciutat.

Per algun motiu, va pensar en el què faria _ell_. En Son Goku que tant apreciava els humans.

– Hem de sortir d'aquí! – va dirigir-se a la seva rival – No podem continuar aquí...

– Ah, no? – va burlar-se'n la Zangya – I per què? – va atacar-la de nou, prenent-la quasi per sorpresa i estampant-la una vegada i una altra contra el terra.

La Nasu no semblava disposada a rendir-se tan fàcilment, malgrat comencés a tenir la roba destrossada i la pell marcada.

– Ja t'estaràs quieta, ja – va contraatacar una última vegada la Zangya llançant-li aquells fils amb què, a més, la Nasu va sentir com part de la seva energia marxava d'ella. 'Perdent per moments l'estat de supersaiyajin'. – Pobreta...

– Deixa-la – va tirar-se endavant llavors en Cor Petit, agafant alçada. En distreure's, la Zangya va deixar caure la Nasu fins al terra, fent-li rebotar l'esquena contra el paviment.

– Nasu...

– Krilín...

El noi va intentar socórrer-la. – Estic bé, no sé com ho fa, però sap bloquejar l'energia – va afegir amb la mirada posada al cel on la lluita amb en Cor Petit ja havia començat – Notes el ki de la Reiya? És suau... molt... però crec que no està lluny... Creus que podries intentar trobar-la?

– Però...

– Estaré bé... però ella està sola. Si us plau...

– D'acord – va acabar acceptant – Tranquil·la, tranquil·la, Nasu. Jo me n'ocupo.

.

– No pot ser – va tancar els punys en Goku que se sentia impotent davant d'aquella bola que actuava de televisió – Per què triguen tant a reaccionar en Son Gohan i en Vegeta?! Hores d'ara ja ho han d'haver notat!

– Goku...

– És... és... – va prémer encara més els punys – Cor Petit, si us plau, acaba-ho! – No tenia prou paraules per expressar-se en aquell instant.

– T'hi agradaria ser-hi, Son Goku? – va atrevir-se a preguntar la Baba l'endevina. – Podria haver-hi una manera. Podria deixar-t'hi anar... durant 24 hores.

.

En Krilín de camí allà on creia notar l'encara petit ki de la Reiya va creuar-se amb una llum que travessava el cel a tota velocitat, quasi trencant totes les barreres del so possibles.

– Vegeta...

El saiyajin que, sens dubte, s'havia adonat del què passava, de seguida que havia començat la lluita contra la Nasu; es dirigia a Corporació Capsula sense parar-se a perdre el temps amb res o ningú. 'Estava segur que l'havia d'haver detectat, volant en contra direcció, però ni tan sols s'havia parat o havia afluixat per fer-li-ho notar'.

– Va Krilín – va dir-se a ell mateix – Has de trobar la petita. Centra't!

.

– No et serà tan fàcil – va desafiar-la en Cor Petit – De debò pensaves que podries marxar del planeta sense que t'ho impedíssim?

La seva rival només va somriure amb sorna. – Ella i tu sou molt forts, però no el suficient per impedir-me marxar.

– Makankosappo! – va cridar en Cor Petit, atacant-la amb el dit índex, tot i que aquella vegada la Zangya va poder-lo evitar.

– Ja recordava que eres fort – va alçar-se encara d'humor – Però de moment estem força igualats. Jo també m'he preparat per aquest moment durant tot aquest temps! La venjança és un bon motiu per esforçar-s'hi...

– Venjar-te de nosaltres? – va mantenir-se en guàrdia el namekià tot i mantenir-li també la conversa – En tot cas hauries de venjar-te del teu col·lega Bojack. Va ser ell qui va intentar-te matar només com a mètode de distracció...

– De moment, acabaré amb tu – va intentar tornar a llançar una nova ració de fils psico, que en Cor Petit va evitar amb una ràpida defensa. Estaven ja en mitja batalla, repartint cops, i atacs, de manera que en Cor Petit, que també havia entrenat tot aquell temps, anava prenent avantatge, fins que una ràfega de vent va creuar-se entre ambdós.

– Caram – va somriure el Vegeta amb interès – Et feia criant malves, però veig que em faràs matar-te jo mateix.

Pensava solucionar-ho d'un sol cop.

L'onada d'energia que va desprendre, en un no obstant contingut final flaix, va tornar cendres part de la roba acolorida de la Zangya, i va llançar-la a ella contra el terra. Acabant així de destrossar bona part del jardí de Corporació Capsula, fent-hi un forat considerable allà on abans hi havia gespa.

La Nasu va haver-se d'apartar per no acabar rebent part de la força energètica d'aquell atac, va alçar-se amb dificultats i de seguida va veure en Cor Petit que l'observava de lluny.

– L'ha matat... – va pensar la saiyan de bones a primeres, però aleshores, tant ella com en Cor Petit, van veure la pèl-roja alçar-se, trontollant; s'havia protegit segons abans amb la capacitat de fer un escut que malgrat tot no havia sabut allargar fins a la fi del cop brutal d'energia. 'N'havia quedat malferida'.

Junts – en aquell instant i donades les circumstàncies– podien solucionar-ho de seguida.

Tanmateix, en Vegeta va insistir en fer-ho sol: – Deixeu-me-la a mi. No necessito ajuda. – va assegurar quan en Cor Petit anava a donar-li el cop de gràcia d'improvís.

– Espereu – va raonar llavors la Nasu – Ens ha de portar fins a la Reiya – va cridar – No sé si en Krilín l'haurà trobat o no, però ella sap on és.

'No es podien arriscar a matar-la abans de saber on era la petita, sí que els semblava detectar-ne el suau ki, amb suficient esforç de concentració; però a més si la seva filla havia pres mal, la Nasu es jurava a ella mateixa que la mort de la Zangya no seria pas tan plàcida com la que ara se li albirava damunt'.

'Ha d'estar bé', va repetir-se per mantenir la sang freda. 'El seu ki, no sembla que...', el pensament li va ser interromput per una gran explosió que acabava de fer-la saltar pels aires, així com a part del carrer.

– Nasu! – va escoltar cridar a en Cor Petit...

'Esperava que no hi haguessin hagut víctimes, donat que feia estona que notava la remor d'una ciutat atemorida i encuriosida a parts iguals'. Coneixent els humans, com a aquelles alçades els coneixia, alguns encara no se n'haurien allunyat prou. 'Tenien la perillosa mania d'enviar individus amb càmera al lloc dels fets cada vegada que passava alguna cosa, mentre és clar la resta convertia en un gran embut de persones sense gaires modals la fugida de torn'.

Com si d'aquell tipus de monstres, en poguessin trobar refugi només allunyant-se'n uns quilòmetres...

Va aixecar-se aquest cop convertida en superguerrer. Estava convençuda que havia estat només per distreure'ls. 'Davant el fet que no tenia res a fer amb un Vegeta més fort que la darrera vegada, la pirata planejava crear el caos per escapar-se'.

Entre la pols, va poder distingir sortosament l'edifici de Corporació Capsula, que encara s'hi alçava davant. Només hi havia quedat afectada alguna estructura exterior i hi havia un broc considerablement petit a la façana. Esperava que la Bulma i els seus pares estiguessin bé. 'Almenys l'atac havia estat cap a l'altra banda'.

Va veure en Vegeta buscant entre la foscor la nit, una Zangya que semblava haver-se esfumat i en Cor Petit descendint per assegurar-se que ella estava bé.

– Va en direcció a l'est – va concloure el seu germà un segon després.

– Seguim-la! En Krilín ha anat cap allà...

.

– Son Goku... – va pronunciar el Kaito amb compte en veure'l concentrat en la proposta que havia rebut de la Baba. – En què penses?

– En Vegeta pot vèncer-la.

– Llavors no acceptaràs la meva oferta? – va qüestionar-lo la Baba – Recorda que tots teniu dret a passar un dia a la Terra. T'ho puc concedir...

En Son Goku va baixar el cap amb un pensament amb ment: – Podem veure la menuda? Vull assegurar-me que estigui bé...

– És clar – va assentir la bruixa – Però si el que vols és donar-los un cop de mà, també podríem intentar accelerar els permisos per a què tu...

– No – Estava completament segur i no va deixar lloc al dubte – És que no és això el què pensava –. La sensació incòmode que s'havia instal·lat al seu pit després de veure la petita desconsolada i la Nasu donar-ho tot en aquella lluita, l'havia fet dubtar al respecte de moltes coses. Però sabia que aquell perill passaria, no era allò el què més preocupava.

Malgrat que necessitava assegurar-se que la petita estigués bé. Potser per això va sentir-se alleujat quan a la bola va aparèixer la imatge de la nena. 'No plorava perquè possiblement s'havia calmat ella sola, després de plorar llarga estona'.

I de fet ara ja no estava ni lligada, en algun moment la concentració de la Zangya no havia estat prou intensa per mantenir aquella mena de màgia maligna.

No obstant, en un tres i no res, només un minut després, va aparèixer en Krilín... i va veure'l desfer amb compte, amb només un petit raig de ki, la protecció que l'envoltava i agafar-la. 'Per sort la protecció s'havia també debilitat amb el pas dels minuts'.

– Menuda... Eh, ja està, dona – va insistir el seu amic, aparentment incòmode en subjectar un bebè que en qualsevol moment semblava disposat a tornar a esclatar en plors: – Sóc en Krilín, ja no em coneixes? Si t'he donat el sopar... vaaaa. – va quasi pregar en veu baixa. '¿Com es tractava a un nadó espantat?'.

La petita que tenia els ulls negres plorosos i els cabells encara més despentinats que normalment, va passar la cua pel rostre d'en Krilín en adonar-se que era, de fet, una cara coneguda. – Em fas pessigolles, Reiya, para! – va expressar més tranquil mentre la balancejava suaument amunt i avall, tot agafant-la per sota els bracets, per no espantar-la més. – Ja està, veus? Ja està...

'No que no tenia molta traça amb els nens, no'.

.

– Bé, Goku. Doncs què vols fer? – va preguntar en Kaito quan va notar també que la tal Zangya fugia, però amb poc espai de moviment ja que tenia en Vegeta, en Cor Petit i la Nasu just al darrere. – Jo crec que se'n sortiran...

– Ho sé.

– I llavors? – No va entendre perquè la veu del seu una vegada deixeble sonava ara com un dèbil xiuxiueig. 'Havia sabut des del principi que hi havia dolor amagat dins d'algun lloc d'aquella ànima, però de veritat acabaria per sortir en aquell instant?'.

– No m'ho havia preguntat abans... potser no podrà ser.

– El què? – va fer ara la Baba que havia estat molta estona en silenci, només observant-lo, com si fins i tot sabés més del què s'atrevia a dir.

– El drac de la Terra, en Shenron, només pot tornar a la vida a una persona dins del primer any de la seva mort... – va callar un moment –... en Shenron no em podia tornar a la vida a mi perquè jo, a més, ja havia mort. Però...

– Però?! – va començar a endevinar en Kaito per on anaven les coses en aquell moment. 'De totes maneres era clar que l'havien de deixar parlar a ell'.

– Però els anys a Nàmek són diferents... més curts... i tot i així... en Iamxa i en Ten van poder tornar a la vida. També en Xaos. No feia encara l'any terrestre, però sí un de namekià... No sé si significa que...

– Que el drac de Nàmek pot ressuscitar a algú més enllà d'aquesta data... – va acabar la frase en Kaito que havia estat pendent del què deia – Jo tampoc ho sé – va dir, més pel seu propi pensament que pels demés – Però podríem demanar-los-hi, no? Perquè... és això el què vols, oi, Son Goku? Vols tornar...

La Baba aleshores també el mirava com si el comprengués. Però potser era el propi Son Goku qui encara tenia reticències al respecte. 'O potser no se'n volia fer pagues, al cap i a la fi, feia més d'un any terrestre que era mort, per poc, però feia més... no sabien si a Nàmek seria possible...'.

L'home va alçar la barbeta convencent-se del què anava a dir. Apartant els dimonis de la ment, i deixant que, en tot cas, fos la tèbia pluja de la incertesa el què el cobrís.

– Primer va ser aquell incident... quan en Bojack va estar a punt de matar el meu fill... després el saber... conèixer que en Son Gohan tindria un germà... dos... que la Nasu estava també... I la Xixi... – va intentar animar el to, no deixar que les urgències cobrissin de melancolia aquella seva veu amb què ho explicava – Potser han estat massa coses... potser hauria d'haver pres una decisió abans...

– I els monstres que deies? – va temptar-lo en Kaito per saber com de segur n'estava.

– No ho sé... en realitat no ho sé... – va dubtar, la Terra continuava estant més segura sense ell... perquè en realitat fins i tot la presència de la Zangya podia ara atribuir-se a ell, no?. Però aquella maleïda dona s'havia volgut endur la seva filla, possiblement els seus fills, els dos petits; i en Trunks. 'Ja era la tercera vegada que, des d'allà, no podia fer res per protegir els seus'.

¿I si la propera no era culpa seva, però apareixia algú igualment? ¿Podia confiar sempre en què en Son Gohan ocupés aquell lloc? ¿És que era just demanar-li-ho?.

– Bé, no et preocupis – va mostrar comprensió el kaioh – Puc posar-me en contacte amb els nàmeks. Podem demanar-los-hi. No val la pena fer suposicions ara sobre un desig que no sabem si en Porunga ens pot concedir. Jo me n'ocupo.

En Goku va agrair-li amb la mirada, i acte seguit, tot i que pendent de la conversa enllà a l'univers, que intentava mantenir el Déu; només va poder fixar-se de nou en la bola de cristall. – Així que ets la petita Reiya... – va murmurar.

.

– Deixa-la – va escoltar en Krilín darrere – Aquesta criatura ara és cosa meva.

– No! – va afirmar el cap pelat – Per sobre del meu cadàver –. 'Sabia perfectament que no era gaire bona idea pronunciar aquelles paraules: Tampoc és com si volgués morir... de nou'.

La Zangya, però, en tenia prou amb un sol cop per deixar-lo fora de combat.

.

– Així que Goku, hi parles tu amb els nàmeks o ho faig directament jo? – va animar-lo en Kaito a intervenir, donat que de poder, era ell qui estava a punt de decidir tornar a la Terra, amb els seus.

En Goku va alçar-se d'aquell lloc on observava els esdeveniments a través del cristall, assegut a terra de cames creuades. Traspuava serenitat i seguretat per tots els seus porus quan va acostar-se a en Kaito disposat a parlar a través de la seva esquena.

De seguida va notar la veu del nou cap dels namekians, que l'esperava.

– Així, exactament què volies saber, Son Goku? Tens algun desig a fer-li al drac? – En Kaito havia estat el primer en parlar-hi, tot i que només s'havia identificat com algú que els posava en contacte amb l'heroi, abans de cedir-li el lloc per a què ell mateix pogués esbrinar si una resurrecció tardana era encara possible.

– Jo...

– Sí, digues, Son Goku. Ja saps que estem a la teva disposició. Et devem haver pogut tornar com a poble, i ocupar un planeta, després que aquell monstre, en Freezer, gairebé ens exterminés.

– No m'ho ha d'agrair més – va recordar-li amable el guerrer – El que jo volia demanar-li ara era si, en realitat, podria... – Una explosió forta que venia d'on hi havia la bola va fer-li perdre del tot la concentració – Esperi un moment, d'acord? Necessito veure una cosa.

– És clar – va expressar el nàmek amb paciència i servitud, encara que amb un pél d'incertesa – Tot va bé?

En Goku de moment no podria respondre aquella pregunta.

– Krilín... – va adonar-se del què passava.

Acte seguit, però, a través del cristall apareixien en Vegeta, en Cor Petit i sí... també la Nasu. Va mirar-la fixament a ella un moment: encara que fos des d'una bola com a aquella no podia deixar d'observar-la, desprenia encara més determinació, més valor d'aquell que ell tant estimava, convertida en supersaiyajin.

'Era preciosa i, d'alguna manera, li era impossible oblidar que havia estat amb ell'.

.

.

En Gohan havia notat els ki's alterats d'almenys tres persones en direcció a l'oest, on hi havia la ciutat de la Bulma. Havia estat estudiant amb els auriculars nocturns posats, un dubtós mètode d'estudi que li havia recomanat una veïna a la Xixi, però de totes maneres havia sortit corrent de casa de seguida que se n'havia donat compte, i estava bastant segur que tot just acabaven de fer-se prou notables a l'ambient.

Sense més, – i després de dubtar uns segons – sabent que a més la Xixi dormia i que com a tal no havia de despertar-la sinó volia espantar-la o fer que ella intentés impedir-li el volt, va sortir per la finestra de casa.

A partir d'aquí havia volat el més de pressa que havia pogut fins a aterrar a una Corporació Capsula on era evident que acabava de passar un veritable terratrèmol, o això o algú havia decidit destruir (minuts abans) part del carrer i de la propietat dels Brief. 'I encara aparentaven haver-se contingut'. Si en Vegeta hi havia estat involucrat li era estrany pensar que havia anat realment en compte en què el seu adversari no acabés de pas amb tot el paisatge urbà.

– Gohan! – va escoltar cridar esverada la Bulma amb en Trunks de nou en braços – Ha estat horrible... crec que han marxat a combatre a un altre lloc. Hi ha en Vegeta i...

– Què ha passat? – va tornar a mirar el nano al seu voltant sense acabar de creure-s'ho. – Qui és?

Es referia, és clar, al causant de tot aquell desastre.

– Una dona. Té la Reiya... crec.

En Gohan va dubtar un instant en escoltar aquell nom. I la científica va llegir-li la qüestió a la mirada. – La filla de la Nasu, Gohan. També se'n volia endur en Trunks.

Probablement no hi havia gaire res més a saber. 'Havia d'anar i ajudar-los... si podia'.

– Queda't aquí, Bulma. Me n'hi vaig!

.

.

– No toquis la meva filla – va desafiar-la la Nasu quan en aterrar va poder veure exactament com aquella dona agafava la nena dels braços d'un Krilín inconscient – Deixa-la!

La Zangya estava en un carreró sense sortida i ho sabia. 'Finalment tot li havia sortit malament'. Però encara podia atacar-los on més mal feia, abans de deixar-se vèncer.

En Vegeta continuava dempeus darrere la seva germana i en Cor Petit; com si tot allò no anés amb ell, però estava prou pendent dels passos d'aquella pirata endimoniada.

– Què em faràs? – va desafiar-la la dona de cabells vermells, subjectant bruscament ara la menuda per la cua, fent-la quedar de cap per avall. La Reiya no va plorar en un primer moment, però sí ho va fer quan va ser sacsejada per una Zangya que els amenaçava d'atacar-la.

La Nasu no volia ni imaginar-se què passaria si feien un pas en fals, però tot i així, malgrat la sang que li bullia, va esforçar-se a mantenir la sang freda.

No podia deixar que aquella dona fes mal a la seva filla. Va mirar-se-la fixament amb la tensió als punys entre els clarobscurs del bosc de nit; havia de ser ràpida per evitar que la danyés. – Reiya...

Va sentir remor darrere seu i aviat va veure que es tractava d'en Cor Petit. '¿Què pretenia?'. Una resplendor va fer-li veure que acabava de destruir una part del bosc sense més. La Zangya estava tan sorpresa com ella.

'Cor Petit'.

Ho sabia, sabia què volia fer. Va adonar-se'n abans i tot d'escoltar-lo, en l'instant següent en què (ell) va parlar-hi... directament a la ment. – Vés, agafa-la, corre...

'Hi havia tanta ràbia en la ment d'en Cor Petit com en el seu cor'. De veritat havia estat desitjant deixar anar un cop de força com aquell, encara que havia estat conscient que era un error fer-ho directament sobre la guerrera pèl-roja. Només havia canalitzat tota aquella impotència cap a un millor pla, per tal d'arrencar la nena de les grapes d'aquella _pirata estúpida_.

Sent-ne conscient amb rapidesa, la Nasu va aprofitar la confusió de tots per fer-ho; per llançar-se sobre la Zangya amb tot l'impuls del què era capaç, subjectant la seva filla a l'instant.

Darrera seu en Cor Petit havia avançat també força passos per atacar l'adversari.

En Vegeta, en canvi, continuava palplantat darrere seu. Analitzant i veient venir els esdeveniments.

La Nasu va girar sobre si mateixa subjectant la petita que definitivament, enmig de tots aquells atacs d'energia que ara brillaven darrere d'elles, s'havia espantat i plorava completament desconsolada. 'No l'havia vista mai fins aleshores plorar amb tanta desesperació'. Va sentir encara més ràbia en notar-ho.

– Ho sento, menuda. La mama no t'hauria d'haver deixat... – va subjectar-la encara amb més força abraçant-la, intentant contenir la ferocitat per parlar-hi a cau d'orella – Em perdones? – va preguntar aleshores només com a consol, sense esperar-ne resposta.

'No podia ni pensar en què hauria passat si la Zangya l'hagués ferit o atacat abans'.

Va fer-li un petó al front en veure que, malgrat tot, de seguida es calmava: – Veus aquesta és la meva nena valenta! Així m'agrada – va somriure-li, apartant-se encara més d'aquell lloc. Hi havia encara en Cor Petit lluitant contra aquella pirata i allò s'assemblava cada vegada menys a un bosc. – He estat molt preocupada... Si t'arriba a fer mal... Però tu ets una saiyan valenta... ho sé, ho sé – va gronxar-la contra si un moment.

La Nasu va veure, llavors, el cos d'en Krilín, inconscient, esterrecat prop d'ella. 'Havia de llançar-lo lluny d'allà perquè no rebés cap tipus de mal'.

Va enlairar-se amb la criatura per tal d'evitar més d'un parell de rajos just després. La nena ja no somicava i ara, en canvi, es mirava el combat que tenia lloc als seus peus amb els ulls brillants.

La Nasu va observar-la callada. Al cap i a la fi formava part de la seva genètica l'atracció per la lluita. 'Des de que havia nascut, no obstant, al contrari del què passava a Vegetasei, la petita Reiya no s'havia separat de la seva mare, més que per passar aquella tarda a can Follet Tortuga'. – Realment deus haver-te sentit molt confosa, oi? – va parlar-hi a l'orella. 'Si t'arriba a fer res...'.

Al cap i a la fi la Zangya podia no ser prou poderosa per gent fortíssima com en Gohan, o fins i tot per d'altres com en Vegeta i ells... però per un bebè, per saiyajin que fos, continuava sent un estrany perillós.

'Havia d'haver passat una estona horrible'.

Duia el bolquer pesat, probablement moll de tanta estona, i els cabells convertits en un garbuix negre difícil de desenredar. – Cor Petit – va cridar la Nasu a l'instant, després d'observar-la un moment més.

El namekià lluitava cos a cos contra l'una vegada ajudant d'en Bojack, i no ho portava gens malament. 'Ni tan sols en Vegeta hi havia intervingut encara'. Però la Nasu estava disposada a lluitar-hi ella. 'No pensava perdonar-li cap dels plors de la seva filla, per breus que haguessin estat'.

– Què? – va escoltar-lo protestar de fons, tot i esquivant un altre intent de paralitzar-lo de la pèl-roja – Ara no és el moment de...

– Deixa-me-la a mi! – va cridar – És cosa meva...

Va recuperar l'estat de superguerrer que havia perdut un instant abans, consolant la menuda. Aquesta vegada, però, la Reiya no va fer ni més ni menys.

En Cor Petit va observar-la amb dubte, almenys un segon. Però va saber perfectament que no li trauria del cap per més que digués.

– Vés en compte – va esquivar el darrer dels atacs de la Zangya, colpejant-la després, per tenir temps d'intercanviar posicions amb la Nasu.

– Me la cuides? – va donar-li la nena de seguida – Ara torno... – va afegir després, amb un petit somriure.

– No te'n fiïs...

.

– Goku... – va escoltar en Kaito que el feia tornar en si. 'Ell continuava pendent del què passava en aquella batalla, encara a mitja conversa amb els namekians'. – Què fem?

– Esperi... – va demanar – Em vull assegurar de...

– _El paio verd és fort, i ho vols intentar tu? – va dir amb quasi fàstic la dona de la raça d'Hera a la Nasu que se li havia col·locat davant. A l'altre món podien veure-ho a través de la bola de la Baba. – N'estàs segura?_

– _No saps què has fet... _

– _Ah, no? – va burlar-se'n. _

– _Pensaves que et burlaries de nosaltres i te'n duries els nens? – va raonar després de tot el què havia acabat escoltant de totes bandes – No te n'aniràs de rosetes, noia. Ni t'ho pensis. _

– _Sorprèn-me – va tornar a insistir en treure-la de polleguera – T'espero!_

_La Nasu va ser qui, després d'allò, va donar el primer pas per començar un combat ple d'atacs d'energia, però també de lluita cos contra cos. _

En Goku s'ho mirava ja amb una mà posada de nou sobre la superfície del vidre amb la concentració de qui té masses coses al cap. – Estàs en forma... – va pensar dirigint-se mudament a una Nasu que, ara mateix, no el podia escoltar – Només has de posar tota la llenya al foc... Pots guanyar-la...

L'observava com aquell punt brillant que no para d'anar amunt i avall al cel amb l'afegit d'aquella energia amb què començava a guanyar terreny a la seva rival. 'Li hagués agradat ser-hi, contemplar el que segur era un bon espectacle, en persona'. Dir-li com d'extraordinària era la seva millora; suposava que més i tot després d'un període inactiu d'embaràs.

– Nasu...

_A la Terra la saiyajin no deixava espai d'atac a una Zangya que, ara mateix, només es defensava. _

_Però, no obstant, la maleïda guerrera encara tenia asos amagats. La pirata va aconseguir, de fet, ferir-la quan va llançar-li una cossa en ple cel, just després que la Nasu esquivés una vegada més el seu atac paralitzador. 'Ja hi havia caigut un cop, pensava estar atenta per no fer-ho de nou'. _

_Tot i així la Zangya no estava gens disposada a deixar-se colpejar, no més del què la Nasu havia pogut ja fins llavors. _

_Era un combat intens. I ple de paranys. _

– _Estúpida – va cridar-li la punyent adversària d'orelles punxegudes quan va aconseguir que almenys el seus fils d'immobilització es lliguessin als seus peus. 'Sense fer-ho a tot el tronc, no podia bloquejar-li l'energia del tot... com bé li havia bloquejat quan quasi l'havia tractat de marioneta davant de Corporació Capsula'. Tanmateix, la saiyajin tornava, aquest cop, a intentar desfer-se'n per lluitar. _

_No es rendiria així com així. _

_Va aconseguir amb les seves pròpies mans, de fet, desfer-se del lligam dels peus, després d'estona de lluitar-hi, a la vegada que intentava esquivar els rajos de l'enemiga. Acte seguit, però, la Zangya va aprofitar el gest de treure's l'últim dels cables dels peus, per lligar-li ara les mans. _

'_Aquell atac la debilitava'. I la Nasu sabia exactament com, perquè en tenia el record recent. 'No podia deixar-li-ho repetir més'. _

– _No te'n sortiràs i et ben juro que... – va batallar un moment més, ara amb les mans, fins que va notar una veu al darrere que la interrompia amb supèrbia. '¿És que havia estat esperant el moment exacte per deixar-la en ridícul?'. No li ho permetria... per molt que fos el seu germà. 'Per molt orgull que ell tingués'. _

_Aquell cop els seus desitjos i ordres no passarien per sobre seu. _

– _Ja heu jugat prou? Puc acabar amb aquesta tonteria?_

– _No t'hi fiquis! – va cridar plena de ràbia – Si vols ajudar, treu-me els maleïts cables! _

– _Saps?... – va somriure el Vegeta cansat d'aquella cantarella – ... Seria millor que me la carregués jo... amb una sola bufada ens hauríem tret el pes de sobre. _

– _No! Vegeta... – va intentar amenaçar-lo – Vull fer-ho jo... per una maleïda vegada, m'escoltes?_

– _Estàs esgotada – va contemplar – I no aparenta cansar-se gaire ella... _

– _Calla! _

_No esperava res més que un moc en dirigir-s'hi tan airada. De totes maneres, i potser sí inexplicablement, en Vegeta (just llavors) la va ajudar calladament a tallar els fils que la subjectaven, amb un petit raig de ki; mentre la Nasu es disposava a tornar a atacar la seva contrincant. _

_La princesa va tornar-s'hi amb impuls, clavant-li un nou i esforçat cop de puny, fins a deixar l'enemiga trontollant. _

_Tot i així ho va saber de seguida: El seu germà, qui segur que la mirava des de ben a prop amb autosuficiència, tenia raó... '¿Li ho reconeixeria o preferia callar?', va pensar per si mateixa en adonar-se'n. _

_¿Per què es cansava més ella que la seva rival?. Se li ocorrien diverses possibilitats. Però, descartant-ne vàries, tampoc creia tenir raó en les que eren més factibles. _

_Va reflexionar-ho un segon. _

'_L'absurda pirata ressentida no gastava tanta energia en enfrontar-s'hi, potser perquè l'atac dels cables aconseguia (en part) bloquejar-ne el poder latent; i era d'aquesta manera com, de fet, li havia ja reduït forces lleugerament en les dues darreres ocasions...'. Però no podia ser allò tot el que n'expliqués el motiu: perquè no l'havia aconseguit apressar amb aquella tàctica diabòlica fins al final, i ni així l'havia subjectat tan bé com hores enrere._

_A més, la pirata encara semblava indemne. Del tot. _

'_Qui sap si no tenia res a veure amb aquell atac paralitzant en concret. Potser només era que les seves forces diferien tant com haurien diferit d'haver-se trobat en el passat, tot i que no ho hagués semblat en inici'. _

_Ella havia entrenat, però aquella dona tampoc era la mateixa. 'No feia falta haver-la valorat aleshores, mesos enrere, per veure-ho ara'. _

_N'hi havia prou amb haver-ne sentit a parlar. _

_Si la Zangya era ja abans només un terç menys forta que qualsevol dels terribles Cel·luletes, i a sobre havia millorat des de llavors; era evident que (per molt que s'hi hagués esforçat la Nasu) no estaven ara del tot igualades. _

_Distreta com estava, envoltada de pensaments, tot i que intentant plantar-li cara; va sentir-se impulsada cap al terra d'un sol i contundent cop, mentre en prenia prou consciència. 'Li faltava llavors estat físic per poder-la guanyar abans que allò es convertís en un combat eternitzat per les ganes de combatre-la'. _

_I a l'instant va recordar que s'havia proposat, ja després de la lluita contra en Cèl·lula, allunyar l'orgull saiyajin d'ella. 'No en treia res d'obcecar-se amb les pròpies possibilitats'. _

– _Vegeta – va cridar – Tota teva! _

– Així... – va preguntar-li en Kaito a la vegada que en Son Goku observava la situació, en què la Nasu queia cap al terra, amb evident crispació – Intentaràs tornar?

Va alçar-se de nou llavors.

I ho hagués fet, hagués tornat. Ho tenia decidit a la ment i al cor: Cada vegada que la mirava o que pensava en elles en plural, en la Nasu i la menuda que aleshores subjectava en Cor Petit.

'En Cor Petit...'.

Tornant també podria trobar la manera de mantenir-se proper a en Gohan i aquell altre nen que encara no coneixia. Però aleshores una sola imatge va fer-lo canviar radicalment d'opinió.

La Nasu, allà al món que reflectia la bola, tornava a alçar el vol amb precaució; observant com un Vegeta creixent en energia atonyinava aquella seva rival.

La princesa saiyan va moure's, doncs, amb delicadesa fins a ser just a l'alçada d'en Cor Petit... 'Flotant a l'aire i mirant-los tot seguit, al namekià i la nena, amb alguna cosa que en Son Goku no havia reconegut abans'. Era un sentiment que la Nasu no havia tingut a la mirada en el passat.

– _Has estat genial. – Li va dir llavors en Cor Petit – Amb uns mesos més de preparació física, hauries pogut amb ella... pensa que fa només mesos que vas ser mare... Pots estar en molta més forma en poquíssim temps. _

– _Gràcies – va fer sincera ella, després de dubtar un moment. I quan va aparentar que anava a agafar la nena, desperta i encara amb cara, d'entre els cabells negres que li anaven a parar al rostre, d'estar contemplant un veritable espectacle de focs artificials; alguna cosa els va fer somriure's. Eren allà a l'aire, amb un combat als peus, i la Nasu i en Cor Petit s'estaven dient alguna cosa desconeguda amb la mirada: – No sé que faria sense tu – va articular aleshores la saiyan, abans d'agafar-se al seu braç dret amb gest familiar. _

_La Reiya va seguir, doncs, amb el caparró alçat i les manetes a la clavícula, en braços del namekià. _

_I en Cor Petit, donat que les explosions encara seguien, va acabar també per envoltar la Nasu, visiblement ferida, amb l'altre braç; abans d'apartar-se encara més de l'indret de combat._

– _Hem de treure en Krilín d'allà – va reflexionar ell mateix, disposat a anar-lo a treure ja... en veure com fins i tot aquell combat estava arribant més enllà del poc bosc que quedava dempeus. _

– _Anem-hi els dos... els tres... – va proposar la Nasu. _

_No era perillós, només apartar-ne més en Krilín inconscient; però en Cor Petit, preocupat i a la vegada orgullós d'ella, encara va dubtar un instant més. _

_Finalment va assentir. _

'_Encara, però, sense deixar d'envoltar l'espatlla de la saiyajin amb el seu braç dret'. Amb aire protector... i còmplice. Subjectava la Reiya amb l'esquerre. _

_Ja no eren un, ni dos, semblaven tres. _

A ulls d'en Goku, i també de la Baba i en Kaito que s'ho miraven des del mateix indret, doncs, aquella era una escena particularment familiar. 'El comportament de dues persones que tenien un fill'. No calia ni tan sols saber què era una família per comprendre que, fos el que fos, havia d'assemblar-se molt a _allò_.

Però la Reiya no era filla d'en Cor Petit...

'Indirectament jo mateix vaig demanar-li que les protegís... a ambdues', va dir-se el guerrer espantant el fantasma de la gelosia de dins seu. 'Ni tan sols tenia dret a pensar-hi'. No en termes en els quals el seu subconscient el fes reclamar el seu lloc entre elles.

Hi havia renunciat.

– Goku...

I aleshores l'heroi, a diferència de l'home de rictus seriós que havia aparentat ser un moment abans, només va somriure.

– És exactament el que esperava... – va exagerar tant la despreocupació que aquell cop fins i tot la Baba va captar-ne el matís diferent – Deixi'm parlar amb Nou Nàmek, Kaito. Ja no em caldrà tornar...

– Però...

– Que no ho veu? – va fer encara més animat exteriorment, tot i que era impossible que fos de veritat; que no estigués desitjant tornar. – Formen un tàndem increïble.

Va posar aleshores les mans a l'esquena del seu mestre, per informar als pacients i desconcertats namekians que havia estat tot un estrany error. 'Feia estona que no n'escoltaven la veu, quan en Goku va tornar-los a parlar'.

– Perdoneu el malentès... Ja no té sentit fer-vos cap pregunta... No us vull molestar més...

– Oh – va insistir el gran cap – Però, per això estem, digues-nos-ho, demana'ns el dubte que tinguis... – 'Tanmateix en Son Goku ni tan sols volia saber-ne ja la resposta. Preferia ignorar si realment hagués pogut tornar a la Terra'. No volia donar-hi voltes després, més enllà d'aquell instant present.

'Havia estat a punt de ser molt injust amb la Xixi i en Gohan... per enèsima vegada'.

– _Mor d'una vegada, maleïda – va aconseguir concentrar en Vegeta suficient de l'energia que havia assolit, de més, en els entrenaments forçosos dels últims mesos – Iaaaaaa – va llançar-li un potent atac. _

_Va haver-hi un moment de silenci abans de veure-la patir feta pols després. 'La Zangya estava al terra i gairebé no es podia ni moure'. _

– _Vols fer els honors? – va preguntar el príncep amb la vista enlaire, ullant la seva germana, i observant també, així, l'estranya combinació d'aquella mena d'abraçada superficial entre la Nasu i en Cor Petit. _

– _No – va negar amb el cap la saiyajin, quasi girant-se cap a la seva criatura i prenent-ne l'atenció; perquè ni ella mateixa ni la menuda fossin testimonis d'aquell darrer pas. 'No tenia cap ganes de veure morir aquella pirata desgraciada'. – Vegeta – va demanar encara parcialment girada – No la facis patir més. _

– _Com vulguis – va fer amb aire sobrat. _

'_Poques vegades el seu germà havia actuat tan en sintonia amb ella. Es preguntava, ara doncs, què li passaria pel cap... o si de veritat el canvi esperat en ell s'estava realitzant ja de debò'. _

_. _

– Ja està – va avançar en Kaito – Ja no se'n nota l'energia.

En Son Goku va tornar a somriure-li; amb aquell gest més fictici, exagerat, que real.

– Fantàstic. Han estat genials... – Estava realment content que, en certa manera, haguessin estat aquell curiós trio: en Vegeta, en Cor Petit i la Nasu qui se n'hagués encarregat. A diferència dels altres se n'havia adonat que feia estona que algú es mirava l'escena en directe, des d'algun lloc encara mig arbrat. 'Gohan...'.

Gairebé, sense ni tan sols saber si era de veritat possible, s'havia vist a ell mateix tornant a la Terra, abraçant-los, ullant directament la mirada profunda de la Nasu. 'Indòmita, orgullosa, humana malgrat no ser-ho... sentia estimar-la més cada dia en la distància. El record, suposava, n'esborrava els defectes... els mals moments o els problemes, i deixava en ell només el regust d'una història trencada per compromisos presos abans d'abans d'hora i l'obligació de mantenir-los'.

El pitjor era, potser, que cap dels seus fills en tenia cap culpa. 'En Gohan no havia d'arrossegar els errors del seu pare, la Reiya... en...'. Un moment, va adonar-se, no sabia com hauria anomenat la Xixi el seu altre fill. '¿Com seria?'.

– Baba...

– Sí? – va demanar-li la dona que ja plegava els trastos, distreta en fregar la seva bola, per tornar-se'n cap al món dels vius. 'Hi tenia un negoci fructífer ella allà baix'. Quants humans arribaven a pagar quantitats desproporcionades de diners per saber només una mica del futur que els esperava... Continuava sortint-li a compte, tot i que hagués tingut molts més clients en el passat.

– Com es diu el meu fill? – No li calia dir res, perquè la Baba, donades les circumstàncies, sabés de quin fill parlava. 'Era evident, perquè era l'únic dels nens que encara ni tan sols havia vist en imatge'. Amb tot el que havia passat; acabava, de fet, de contemplar la Reiya per primera vegada. 'Més enllà de poder-ne captar la suau energia a través d'en Kaito o visualitzar-la borrosament a partir del moment, de les sensacions, de la descripció de la Nasu després del part'.

– Goten... – no va necessitar consultar res amb la bola, donat que havia vist el seu germà no feia pas tant i n'havien prou parlat. 'El maleït Follet Tortuga encara li devia un bon grapat de diners, que mai li tornava'. – Son Goten. Té uns 3 mesos, crec – va recordar.

En Son Goku va assentir sense dir res. 'Era un Son, és clar', aquell era el cognom que ell havia heretat del seu avi. Estava segur que en Gyumao els parlaria, a aquell nen i a en Son Gohan, del vell avi que l'havia acollit... de l'ancià Son Gohan, educat en arts marcials, de qui el seu primogènit havia pres el nom.

La Nasu, en canvi, parlaria a la seva filla Reiya d'un altre home. 'D'un guerrer que ell no havia conegut, però que en canvi la saiyan aparentava recordar sempre a la perfecció. Ella l'admirava, i potser només per això en Goku no se sentia predisposat a tenir-ne una mala impressió... no l'havia considerat mai el seu pare... però sabia que havia lluitat pel seu planeta... Aquell gest l'honorava'.

Ella havia assegurat, de fet, que aquell home li havia salvat la vida. 'Ho havia explicat fins i tot davant d'en Freezer, valenta, decidida... com era la Nasu'. I en Goku ara no podia sentir indiferència per algú que li havia permès conèixer-la... que en certa manera l'havia posat al seu camí.

En Bardock i el vell Son Gohan.

El seus diferents records, en certa manera, sempre diferenciarien els seus fills... Una diferència que s'establia per si mateixa, en l'escletxa dels dos móns tan distants que hi havia entre els seus records.

– Sap, Kaito? – va dir aleshores – Crec que és hora que me'n torni a entrenar...

.

.

No havia sortit a ajudar-lo, perquè de seguida que hi havia arribat, havia comprès que en Vegeta podia guanyar-la perfectament. 'Es notava que havia entrenat, potser no des de què havia mort en Cèl·lula, però sí almenys des del primer dels incidents contra en Bojack'.

El nen, en Gohan, va alçar el vol en veure com ara en Cor Petit i la Nasu, que havia agafat per fi la seva filla en braços, reanimaven en Krilín. En Vegeta no s'hi havia apropat, però la seva germana feia ja estona que se'l mirava.

– Molt bé – va dir-li sense més – Així es fa, Vegeta – va moure els dits amb el símbol de la victòria, aparentment amb un pes molt més lleuger a sobre – Quan penso que ha intentat endur-se la Reiya i en Trunks...

– Com podia pensar que no acabaríem per detectar-la? – va raonar en Cor Petit – Sobretot perquè, d'haver-li sortit bé, no crec que s'hagués conformat amb ells dos només...

– Vols dir que...

– Que hagués fet el possible per afegir en Son Goten al _botí_... – va obrir els ulls en Krilín, després que la mateixa Nasu li tirés una mica d'aigua, d'un corriol que era per allà, a sobre. – En Gohan l'hagués esclafat d'acostar-se al Mont Paos... A vegades aquesta gent malvada no sé que té al cap... conquerir l'univers... fer plans de grandesa... però si no saben que aquí hi ha l'homenet més fort de tots... – va riure – Bé, i vosaltres que déu ni do la canya que foteu – va corregir-se en distingir la mirada fosca d'en Vegeta. 'No volia pas ara despertar la superbia del príncep, que al cap i a la fi havia estat qui se n'havia pogut desfer'.

– En Vegeta ho ha fet molt bé – una veu al darrere va sorprendre'ls.

– Gohan!

– Volia ajudar-vos, però quan he arribat de seguida he vist que ho teníeu controlat – va somriure'ls. Feia exactament tres mesos que en Cor Petit no veia el seu deixeble.

L'havia visitat just després del naixement d'en Goten, però només havien compartit una tarda en silenci, entre la comprensió de l'adult per la confusió del petit, i l'agraïment d'un Gohan per no haver de parlar de res mentre estava en companyia del seu mestre. 'S'havien limitat a entrenar lleugerament i a compartir comentaris banals sobre l'entorn o els propis exercicis'.

El namekià, moltes vegades massa discret a l'hora de parlar d'assumptes com aquell; continuava sent, potser, la persona que més comprenia en Son Gohan. I ara s'alegrava de veure'l allà palplantat, somrient, més adult potser que l'últim cop.

La Nasu va mirar també el noi amb el somriure de qui s'alegra de veure algú, després de mesos sense coincidir. 'L'última vegada que se l'havia trobat, ella era en un hospital i esperava encara la seva filla'.

– Gohan...

– Hola – va saludar sense deixar el somrís enrere – Sento no haver-me adonat en aquell llavors que en Bojack no havia acabat amb ella...

– No et preocupis – va parlar-hi, amb la Reiya tibant-li en un gest infantil els blens dels cabells – Al cap i a la fi ningú s'ho podia pensar – va afegir quan el fill d'en Goku ja ajudava, amb una mà, a alçar un Krilín amb aspecte d'atonyinat, però conscient i mig recuperat.

En Son Gohan llavors va fer una ullada a la petita, que la saiyajin portava en braços.

Recordava la primera vegada que havia vist en Trunks, un patufet que reia de qualsevol gràcia que li fos dirigida i que solia ser sempre en braços de la Bulma, la seva mare; i tenia a la ment (és clar) el petit Goten que, a casa, no feia gaire més que dormir i menjar amb tants pocs mesos com tenia. Lamentava, per tant, no haver visitat aquella menuda abans, li agradaven els nens. 'Eren innocents, encara havien de conèixer el món, i buscaven l'atenció continua dels adults'. Els agradava tenir gent al seu voltant, rebre atencions, carotes i bromes... i ella era, al cap i a la fi, la seva germana. 'Germanastre', no... aquella paraula no li agradava en absolut.

– Com es diu? – va adonar-se que ni tan sols havia preguntat això la vegada que en Cor Petit l'havia visitat, tot i que la Bulma sí li havia dit de passada un nom – És molt maca.

– Reiya...

– Ei, Reiya – va saludar-la i no va poder evitar dir _allò altre_ en veu alta: – Té els ulls del pare... –. 'Suposava que la Nasu preferia no parlar-ne'. Així era com se sentia ell, almenys la gran major part del temps.

Potser per això, la Nasu sabia que, almenys en aquell cas, no podia fer com si no ho hagués sentit. Una vegada ja havien aplaçat el moment d'afrontar aquell tema, almenys entre ambdós: – Tu també... I espero que sigui almenys la meitat de forta del que ho ets tu... – va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla, fent que perdés la vergonya i s'acostés encara uns passos més al nadó.

– Ho serà.

Van somriure's en silenci. '¿Hi havia cap més manera d'afrontar aquell tema? ¿De veritat calia entrar en detalls passats que, en el present, ja només aportaven distància? Era normal que en Gohan se sentís incòmode... la Nasu ho sabia... al cap i a la fi en Goku havia estat amb ella, estant casat amb la seva mare'.

Era fins i tot massa per un nen tan madur.

– Vindràs a visitar-nos? En Cor Petit ho està desitjant... – va intentar dissimular la comprensió d'aquella barrera psicològica que encara els separava.

– És clar...

A la Nasu abans de demanar retirar-se d'allà, donat que havien de donar una mongeta màgica a en Krilín i la petita gairebé se l'hi estava dormint en braços, només li quedava encara una cosa per fer.

– Vegeta! – va avançar endavant, deixant per sorpresa que en Gohan agafés la nena un instant. 'Es notava per la manera de subjectar-la que darrerament havia tractat molt amb nens petits, amb el bebè que tenia a casa i que, aquest sí, genèticament era completament el seu germà'. No volia fer diferències, no en aquell moment. 'Havia estat ja prou llunyà a la nena i la seva mare'. La Nasu, sent-ne prou conscient, va despreocupar-se un instant de la nena per mirar el seu germà: – Tingues paciència amb la Bulma quan tornis, ha d'haver-se espantat per força... i li hem destruït el barri... pràcticament, vaja.

– Pots comptar... – va ser lleugerament brusc ell. 'Sabia que ho faria, al cap i a la fi (darrerament) no s'havia comportat del tot com el cretí barbar que solia ser'.

Va notar, però, una cosa nova en la manera d'observar-la del seu germà. 'Hi havia fins i tot certa complicitat amagada en desafecte en aquell gest'.

Potser, i definitivament, les coses podien començar a anar bastant millor per tots.

– Jo l'ajudaré a buscar les boles de drac per reconstruir-ho tot. Suposo que no hi haurà hagut víctimes... – va fer en Krilín darrere seu – Espero, vaja.

– Perfecte. Jo us acompanyaré, doncs! – va exclamar en Son Gohan a l'instant, tot i que va semblar pensar en alguna cosa després – Bé, miraré que la mare no s'enfadi gaire... ja buscaré alguna manera de demanar-li permís, però... li diré que em quedo uns dies a Corporació Capsula... o així...

La Nasu va observar-lo, veient també com la seva filla – desconeixent el que passava – li feia esgarips espontanis de gràcia. A la nena li queia bé en Son Gohan. No obstant, però, la saiyan no va animar-se a aconsellar-lo en aquell moment. 'No era correcte que li ho digués ella, però suposava que la Bulma o en Krilín li ho farien veure: No podia enganyar la Xixi... Estava segura que si li deia bé, i es comprometia a estudiar fort després, el deixaria buscar les boles amb la científica i en Krilín'.

'Era hora de marxar'.

– Tots plegats necessitem descansar – va raonar fins i tot en Cor Petit.

.

Tres mesos després, la Bulma va llevar-se del llit sobresaltada i amb maldecap. ¿Per què no paraven d'escoltar-se trons a fora, si ni tan sols semblava que hagués començat a ploure?.

'Vegeta...'.

Ho va comprendre de seguida que va obrir la finestra i va adonar-se que tot aquell rebombori venia de la seva nau espacial. En aquells mesos que havien passat des de l'últim ensurt, havia dedicat almenys cinc dies a trobar les set boles de drac que li havien permès, després, refer tots els desperfectes de la ciutat i fer oblidar l'incident en general. 'No hagués volgut, per res del món, que el govern local de la ciutat de l'oest acabés per cursar una demanda a nom del seu pare, per fer perillar la població amb el què suposaven que eren els seus invents'.

El fet que en Krilín i en Gohan l'haguessin acompanyat, sens dubte, havia facilitat molt la recerca d'aquelles boles que, en plena joventut, havien estat fins i tot setmanes a reunir. 'Per no dir, a més, que ningú semblava anar-hi al darrere en l'actualitat'.

Quan més anys passaven, els habitants de la Terra tendien a tornar-se més i més racionals. Fins i tot començava a haver-hi gent a ciutat que, no n'havia sortit en temps, i que ja dubtava d'evidències prou comprovables, com el fet que les muntanyes de mig planeta estiguessin repletes d'impressionants dinosaures. 'Animals antiquíssims que només eren estudiats per un pocs i reputats científics'.

El món avançava cap a la incredulitat evident en molts aspectes, tant a nivell espiritual com de coneixement del propi planeta. 'I en canvi es creien que Satan era un heroi', va sospirar amb molèstia en pensar-ho. La humanitat sencera acabaria algun dia per tenir un problema si no canviava aviat per a millor.

Conscient, però, que no podia pas canviar els seus conciutadans, la Bulma va apartar d'ella el record dels desitjos demanats al drac Shenron i va dirigir-se cap a la única persona que aparentava, aquesta sí, tenia la propietat de modular.

En els dies que tres mesos enrere ella havia estat a fora, la seva mare li havia confessat ja que havia atrapat en Vegeta observant en Trunks al seu bressol en més d'una ocasió. 'És clar que aquella no era cap novetat'. Ella mateixa l'havia vist fent-ho, o dissimulant no fent-ho, almenys un parell de cops.

Va picar amb vigor la porta de la nau fins a veure'l sortir amb les robes estripades i el gest frunzit. – Es pot saber què et penses que fas a les tres de la matinada?

– Entrenar.

– I et semblen hores? – va burxar-lo.

– Per què, no? – va somriure ell amb aquell desafiament que acabava sempre per treure-la de polleguera.

Va armar-se de paciència, subjectant-se més fort la bata que li cobria el pijama, i posant-se bé les espardenyes peludes amb forma d'animal que començava ja a utilitzar en aquella època de l'any. – Els veïns, els mitjans, els polítics... els competidors del meu pare, els envejosos, els que comencen a pensar que tenim un alien a casa... No et semblen prou raons?

Va mirar-lo desesperada però ell avorrit, quiet allà davant d'ella, no aparentava estar disposat a contestar: – No penses dir res? – va insistir – M'ignores? Passes de mi?! – Començava a caure-li, a la Bulma, una gota de suor i desesperació pel front.

– No t'entendré mai! – va fer aquest cop un gest amb les mans – És com parlar amb un mur! No saps com em treus de polleguera! – va bufar la pèl-blava abans de girar cua – T'odio, Vegeta! – va acabar deixant anar sense voler, presa de la ràbia de no obtenir mai una resposta clara d'aquell home. 'De passar de pensar que, de veritat, allò funcionava... encara que fos al llit; a veure com l'ignorava durant dies i ni tan sols la reclamava en setmanes com a dona'. ¿Què volia d'ella? ¿És que qualsevol humana li hagués fet el mateix servei?.

Indignada amb aquell pensament va xafar fort els petits graons que l'havien conduït a la porta de la nau, i just quan ja era a la gespa va fer-se un embolic amb aquelles incòmodes espardenyes i, simplement, es va entrebancar.

Fantàstic. 'Ara cauria de morros a terra', va pensar abans de notar que algú la subjectava per la cintura.

De seguida va notar, però, que era, com no, en Vegeta i va intentar alliberar-se'n. 'No, si es creia que ara, de regal, tindria una bona sessió de sexe, anava més que equivocat'.

– Què? – va desafiar-lo girant-se.

– Espera... – va fer ell fent que la Bulma el mirés com si no fos possible. 'Espera?'. Quina mena de petició era aquella. Va mirar-lo amb estranyesa.

No obstant va haver-hi un moment més de silenci abans que en Vegeta tornés a parlar. – No m'odies.

'Així que era _això_?', va preguntar-se ella més callada del normal.

– Ah, no? I com n'estàs tan segur?

Ell va somriure amb aquella maleïda supèrbia que podia haver fet que ella el matés. 'De poder, és clar'.

– Ho sé – va dir senzillament.

'No podia estar tan rematadament segur del poder que exercia sobre ella, va insistir en pensar la Bulma: Si ho era, si ell n'era conscient, ella estava totalment perduda'.

Es va imaginar que allò faria que es convertís en alguna cosa així com la seva maleïda esclava. No obstant en Vegeta no en semblava del tot satisfet. 'Encara no havia acabat de parlar'. I se li notava.

– No saps res – va defensar ella encara amb l'espurna d'esperança de salvar la situació. 'No era gens adequat que ell sabés com arribava a ser important per ella'. No volia que hi jugués. O que se n'aprofités.

– Sé que ets rematadament idiota, dona – I malgrat les paraules, el to no va aparentar dur. Al contrari. 'Si almenys _aquella_ hagués estat una resposta als seus temors, i no un insult més a la llista', va prémer els punys la científica amb ell encara subjectant-la. Podia posar-se totalment dempeus sola sense entrebancar-se, anava de fet a dir-li-ho quan va decidir callar.

Molt poques vegades havia vist en Vegeta mirar-la d'aquella manera. La filla dels Brief va girar-se de nou, d'esquena a l'home, incòmode en veure-ho. Deixant-se anar d'ell.

– I què vols que faci, eh? – va rendir-se impulsada per alguna cosa d'aquella fosca ullada, potser animada perquè ara no el tenia ben bé al davant – Que et digui que no? Que no t'odio... – va bufar amb aire desmanegat – Per què? Per a què m'humiliïs encara més? – va veure'l malgrat tot somriure de reüll, en sentir-se sincerada d'improvís, en reunir suficient força per observar-lo almenys de passada. 'No havia planejat en cap moment dir-li _així_, però li havia sortit d'aquella manera'. ¿I ara ell se'n reia? – T'estimo, Vegeta. Però no em penso convertir en la teva endimoniada esclava. Jo, la Bulma Brief, escolta'm bé, no sóc l'esclava de ningú jo!

Va haver-hi un moment de dubte. 'Ella era clara, directa, plena d'un tipus de força diferent a la dels saiyajins'.

– No busco una esclava... – En aquell llavors, tornant-la a subjectar possessivament, en Vegeta va xiuxiuejar tan baix alguna cosa que la Bulma va gairebé dubtar que aquella frase no s'hagués format només al seu subconscient. 'Com havia dit?'. No podia ser que ell li estigués parlant així, com si anés a dir-li alguna cosa bona, després de tot...

– No t'entenc... – va ser l'únic que va ser capaç de dir la mare d'en Trunks, mirant-lo plenament de cara, de nou. – Què vols, ara? Sexe?

Ell no va respondre, però tampoc va besar-la amb més possessió encara, com hagués estat previsible en aquella relació que tenien. Podia haver-la agafat desprevinguda, de fet, i haver-la dut a algun lloc on entabanar-la, per tal de començar-la a despullar un dia més; però, per sorprenent que fos, després de subjectar-la i tot, aquesta aparentava no ser-ne la intenció.

Al contrari de tot el que esperava ella, en Vegeta només se l'havia quedat mirant un llarg minut. Fins que havia decidit apropar una mà a la seva galta, suau i femenina, sense que la científica acabés d'entendre res. Mantenia una de les seves mans a la cintura femenina.

– No vull res, dona. – va notar com l'acostava més, enganxant-la al seu tors. '¿L'estava abraçant?'. ¿Era aquella forma rude de subjecció una abraçada del príncep saiyajin?

Va dubtar fins a no poder suportar ja l'incertesa. 'Fins que va decidir que, per saber què passava _allà_, només podia fer una cosa: Llançar tota la carn a la graella'. Arriscar-se a perdre, per poder guanyar.

Havia de demanar-li. Suggerir-li _aquella bogeria_ que portava dies rumiant per si mateixa.

Hagués estat fàcil amb un altre. Sonava senzill de fet... sobretot, tenint en compte que ja tenien un fill i que almenys tres nits a la setmana acabaven un al llit de l'altre, suats i plens de l'olor corporal aliena. – Vegeta... – va temptar encara sense saber com dir-li-ho, no de bones a primeres: – Per què no canvies d'habitació? Podríem compartir-la... Fa dies que ho penso...

'Així també seria més fàcil assegurar-se que ell almenys descansava a les nits, que no s'entretenia a forçar-se físicament fins a la matinada'.

En Vegeta no va respondre. Ella no comptava, de fet, amb què ho fes. I no obstant la Bulma va saber-ho a l'instant, va comprendre que allò era un sí, sense entendre el per què podia endevinar-ho amb tanta facilitat. ¿Tant es coneixien ja?

Podia ser que fos pel fet que ell no digués res, que seguís abraçant-la encara, a la seva manera; o bé senzillament perquè encara no l'havia tractat d'estúpida i, per tant, volia dir que no abominava l'idea.

Va tancar els ulls un instant, quedant-se allà amb el cap al tors del guerrer. En silenci.

I en Vegeta no va impedir-ho. No va fer res per apartar-la fins que, estona després, va intuir que era el moment, l'instant d'ocupar d'una vegada la seva nova habitació. Va volar en silenci fins al balcó amb la Bulma encara estranyament muda, i va apartar-se'n per despullar-se i ficar-se al llit nuu davant d'ella.

'Si la dona volia dormir, farien això... dormirien', va tancar els ulls sense necessitat ni capacitat per dir res més des de ja feia estona.

No era un home de paraules, i menys de sentimentalismes, i la Bulma ho sabia.

'Oh, per tots els Déus... potser has estat massa rotunda amb això del no al sexe avui...', va observar-lo un moment més ja entre els llençols i la penombra de la nit. 'Va pensar en dir-li que s'havia de dutxar, perquè acabava d'entrenar, però una mirada al rostre en calma, amb els ulls tancats d'ell, va treure-li la idea del cap'. Ara mateix en el què menys pensava ella era en l'olor d'aquell home... 'Com podien ser de debò els saiyajins?'. ¿Com podia excitar-la tant el cos d'en Vegeta?.

Va somriure traient-se també allò del cap. – Penses estar-te aquí gaire estona més? – va escoltar-lo rondinar gairebé a la vegada. – No volies dormir? Doncs...

¿I com podia estimar-lo tant?. – Ets un bàrbar sense modals... – va xiuxiuejar gens molesta abans de treure's la bata ella també, quedar-se en pijama, i cobrir-se a si mateixa entre els llençols.

'Hauré de comprar un matalàs de matrimoni', va pensar ja entre somnis, escoltant el ronc lleuger d'ell. El condemnat guerrer s'havia adormit de seguida, a batecs de distància de la inquietud d'ella.

.

– Ja som aquí! – va cridar en Son Gohan, que mesos enrere, havia estat convidat per en Krilín a passar almenys un cap de setmana a casa d'en Follet Tortuga.

'Feines havia tingut a què la Xixi li permetés no només anar-hi, sinó endur-se el petit Goten, però per sort l'avi Gyumao s'havia posat de seguida al seu favor'.

– _No siguis així, dona. En Gohan només va deixar d'estudiar cinc dies per buscar les boles de drac i va tornar de seguida... Deixa'l anar un parell de dies amb els seus amics. _

– _És que no són els seus amics – va insistir ella amb el davantal de preparar el dinar i la mirada fixa en el seu fill que mirava ara al terra, esperant-ne una resposta positiva – Són els amics d'en Son Goku i ja saps com són... no treballen, no es busquen la vida, viuen en un món de fantasia – va insistir. _

– _No siguis tan inflexible, Xixi – va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla el seu pare – Va, jo mateix tinc moltes ganes de veure el meu mestre, en Follet Tortuga. Fem una cosa... – va negociar – Ja els acompanyaré jo... a en Gohan i a en Goten. Precisament perquè són amics d'en Goku voldran conèixer el teu fill petit, no ho oblidis. Vindria sent hora de les presentacions..._

_Ella va mirar-se'l enfadada. 'No li agradava gens aquell pla'. _

– _És molt petit en Goten... només té sis mesos, com vols que es separi de la marona, eh? – va argüir amb els ulls brillants. 'El petit Goten, que era absolutament igual a en Son Goku, amb els mateixos cabells i quasi la mateixa expressió innocent de quan era petit, s'havia convertit en el seu major consol'. En Son Gohan ho era, és clar. Adorava el seu fill Gohan, però continuava pensant que havia d'estudiar, ser un home de profit, un savi. En canvi, quan mirava en Son Goten... quan mirava en Son Goten només hi veia en Goku. 'Déu, per fi, l'havia premiat tornant-li almenys una part d'aquell home que havia perdut'. _

_De fet, sense voler, començava a saber-li menys greu pensar en ell com un futur gran lluitador. '¿O és que s'adonava ara que no només havia de fer ja el paper de mare? En Goten hauria necessitat el seu pare per tal de tornar-se un home fort; i ella llavors potser li hagués pogut insistir en d'altres aspectes, per a què estudiés i fos un gran científic com en Gohan. Ara, no obstant, era diferent'. _

_Ara hauria d'intentar cobrir també aquella part més arrauxada que en Goku aportava en aquella família. _

'_Ell l'hauria deixat anar amb els seus amics', va pensar de sobte. I a més hauria estat encantat de què els nanos passessin un parell de dies en aquella casa de bojos que era la del Follet Tortuga. 'Què havia de fer ella?'. _

– _Molt bé – va acceptar un moment de reflexió després – Però vull que no te'n separis, pare – va insistir a en Gyumao – I no deixis a en Goten sol ni un moment... _

_Va sospirar després d'acceptar la visita amb condicions. La preocupació de mare, malgrat tot, continuava pesant més. _

– Home, Gohan – va sortir-los a rebre el propi Krilín, seguit d'un Follet Tortuga que de seguida rebia en Gyumao amb alegria i li explicava alguna cosa d'un programa de tele que feien en aquell moment – Així que... – va mirar-se el nen que subjectava el seu germà gran –... aquest és en Son Goten, eh? Déu ni do, si és clavat a en Goku. Heu vist?

El mestre Mutenroshi va deixar aleshores de parlar un moment amb el seu antiquíssim deixeble per mirar-se la criatura a través de les seves sempre inseparables ulleres de sol. – Són com dues gotes d'aigua, com dues gotes d'aigua – va guardar silenci un segon abans de continuar valorant aquella increïble semblança – Ja heu pensat en començar a entrenar-lo? Segur que serà fort com tu, Gohan.

– No – va somriure el noi, davant la mirada orgullosa del seu avi, que s'escoltava les converses que tenia davant – Però la mare diu que quan faci l'any, ella mateixa li ensenyarà quatre coses... – va afegir quasi amb el dubte de no saber si creure-s'ho. 'Sí que era veritat que la Xixi ho havia dit, però...'.

– La teva mare? De debò? – va exclamar el vell Mutenroshi – Això sí que és una bona notícia! Així m'agrada la Xixi sempre demostrant que és una dona de recursos... Encara recordo aquell torneig en què... – va començar a parlar, tot i que de sobte en Krilín va fer un estrany intent de canviar de tema. 'Havien passat molts anys però, hores d'ara, no estava gens conforme respecte el paper que ells havien jugat en el matrimoni d'en Son Goku i la Xixi en aquell llavors'. Es recordava a si mateix, de fet, com un jove immadur... més preocupat en trobar una esposa que en pensar què era exactament allò d'estar enamorat.

'Suposava que se sentia així, però, perquè ara massa que ho sabia què volia dir estimar algú'. I no tenia exactament res a veure amb trobar una dona bonica i casar-s'hi. O no del tot.

'Què estaria fent l'A-18 tots aquells mesos en què no n'havia sabut res?'.

– I si entrem i preparem un gran sopar pels nostres convidats? – va proposar, somrient al petit Son Goten que reia per algun gest graciós que acabava de fer-li l'Ulong – Estava preparant sushi fresc... i crec que tinc fideus per alguna banda... Us quedareu almenys fins diumenge, no? Demà podríem fer alguna cosa amb en Son Goten... Aposto el que sigui a què encara mai s'ha banyat a l'aigua del mar... Esperem que faci bon temps, com a mínim al migdia...

– Aneu en compte – va assentir en Gyumao que ja seguia en Follet Tortuga porta enllà – Si m'ofegueu el nét, la Xixi em mata, eh? Ens mata a tots...

– No es preocupi, prou por que em fa – va reconèixer en Krilín una mica cohibit – Però en Son Gohan també s'hi banyarà, no, Gohan? Serà divertit.

– És clar – va somriure el fill gran d'en Son Goku – I mentre l'avi subjecta en Goten després, podríem anar més al fons i pescar... o simplement explorar una mica, què me'n dius Krilín?

El millor amic d'en Goku no podia alegrar-se més de retrobar-se amb el mateix Son Gohan dolç i de bon humor que els havia acompanyat amb la Bulma a buscar les boles de drac feia ja setmanes. 'I era impressionant observar com s'assemblava aquell bebè al seu pare'. Eren clons.

És clar que, va pensar per si, ell continuava també trobant moltes semblances entre una altra personeta i en Goku. 'Potser només tenia els seus ulls, i d'altres característiques que eren comunes de fet en tots els saiyajins: com la cua, que la Nasu encara li feia conservar, o els cabells esbullats; però hi havia un nosequè en la Reiya que no pertanyia exactament a la branca familiar de la Nasu i en Vegeta'.

'Tens tres fills que se t'assemblen bastant, Goku', va pensar amb una espina al pit. Continuava trobant injust que aquelles criatures creixessin sense pare.

I potser, de totes, la més afortunada, en aquell aspecte, era precisament la nena. 'L'havia vist almenys un cop més, després de l'incident de la Zangya'. Perquè des de l'illa del Follet Tortuga havia notat casualment, un dia, les energies d'en Cor Petit i la Nasu entrenant en terrenys rocosos d'una altra banda del planeta, a no gaires centenars de quilòmetres de distància, i s'hi havia apropat.

Era impressionant veure com aquella criatureta d'encara no un any, observava entrenar, més en broma que seriosament, aquell parell des d'un lloc segur al terra. 'Ells vigilaven de només compartir cops al cel, i n'estaven molt pendents'. Però tot i així, davant l'espectacle que tenia davant, la petita Reiya no semblava pas estar disposada a anar enlloc ni a necessitar cap més distracció.

'Ho duia a la sang'. Encara que ells mateixos li havien dit que no sempre la hi duien, moltes vegades sí volien entrenar amb totes les seves forces.

Fos com fos, saltava a la vista. I no feia falta veure en Cor Petit subjectant-la un moment després, ja en calma, a petició de la Nasu; per saber que el namekià hores d'ara exercia d'alguna cosa molt semblant a un pare.

.

– Krilín – va escoltar que en Son Gohan l'avisava des de la porta – Crec que acaba d'arribar visita... i és per tu!

– Per mi? – va girar-se sorprès, quan després de molt reflexionar sobre la situació actual dels fills d'en Son Goku, acabava de posar-se a acabar de preparar el sopar. – Què vols dir, per mi?

'Una idea increïble, però improbable, va venir-li al cap'.

– Sushi... – una veu femenina va arribar-li a les oïdes – Sembla que en aquesta casa no sapigueu preparar res més...

.


	42. Capítol 41 Sobreviure a Ciutat Satan

**Capítol 41. Maneres de sobreviure a Ciutat Satan... set anys després**

– Trunks, rei, on vas? – va perseguir-lo la Bulma pel jardí ja quasi corrent, donat que amb tres anys i un llarg escaig, el seu fill ja no se sabia parar quiet.

Aquella primavera de l'any 770, havia començat en mica en mica amb un clima tebi i poc amistós, ple de pluges i dies grisos, però tot i així la Bulma ja la considerava una de les millors primaveres de la seva vida. El seu fill creixia imparable i la seva relació amb en Vegeta era fins i tot més acceptable del què hagués pogut imaginar-se mai abans.

Aviat faria un parell d'anys que ella i en Vegeta compartien habitació i la veritat és que, amb el temps, cada vegada estava més segura que la seva aposta personal pel príncep saiyajin havia estat, sobretot, un encert. No era un home fàcil, és clar. Però ella tampoc era la dona més submisa del planeta. Les males cares i les discussions contínues dels primers temps havien acabat per donar pas a una comprensió no del tot muda, però més irònica, plena també de moments compartits, inesborrables, entre aquelles quatre parets: dinars en silenci trencats per sortides de to inesperades, amb regust de diversió; discussions estúpides que acabaven en llençols desfets i retrets a mitja veu; i fins i tot instants d'estranya pau al vespre, quan ell encara ara solia mirar de reüll al cel i ella l'observava al mateix balcó. No eren una parella que sortís de compres, o anés al cine els dissabtes, però sens dubte ella se sentia ja parella de ple dret d'en Vegeta. 'Aquell home rude i callat que ara rondinava quan no li agradava un plat, o quan la nau se li espatllava, però amb qui també compartia llitada i bones dosis d'instants impagables a base de comprovar com el príncep, sense voler-ho ni buscar-ho, acabava per integrar-se amb costums més humanes... com la de ser perseguit a tota hora pel gat negre del seu pare, a qui fins i tot havia acabat per donar menjar per sota la taula en més d'una ocasió, d'amagat i amb estudiat desinterès, és clar'.

Fins i tot l'havia atrapat un dia barallant-se amb el televisor, tot i que tenia lleugeres sospites que després d'haver comprovat què hi donaven, el príncep no pensava tornar a engegar l'aparell mai més.

El millor de tot era, és clar, que en Vegeta ja no s'amagava, no massa almenys, quan observava el seu fill caminar o anar d'una banda o altra al costat d'ella o dels seus avis. I que havia arribat a trobar-lo dormit en una de les butaques del menjador amb la criatura pujant-li pel damunt per tal de, suposava la mare, examinar aquell gest frunzit que tan familiar li era. 'Aquell dia havia deixat que el nen s'adormís durant aquella petita excursió a la falda del seu pare, només perquè el saiyajin hagués de portar-lo al llit ell'. Prou que se n'havia ocupat la Bulma de fer desaparèixer els seus pares d'aquella sala i de treure's ella mateixa del mig.

Si tenia una oportunitat per deixar-lo sol amb el nen, reticències amb aire protector a banda, havia decidit fer-ho. 'Sí que potser era un alien rondinaire i de passat fosc, però era el seu pare... el d'en Trunks... i el nen era almenys mig saiyajin, no creia que objectivament pogués passar-li res per quedar-se sol en una habitació, o fins i tot en una planta d'aquella casa enorme, amb en Vegeta de tant en tant.

Si després del tercer o quart grunyit, ella no apareixia. El príncep sol s'espavilava per agafar-lo matusserament i dur-lo a l'habitació entre les joguines o bé (a vegades) per comprovar el poder que creixia en el nen amb mètodes tan poc fiables com el de lligar-li, les primeres vegades fins i tot amb un mocador de coll que ella s'havia deixat tirat al sofà, un pes qualsevol d'aquella casa a la pota i fer-li intentar arrossegar a gates, primer; o dempeus després. 'Sempre reptant-lo, és clar, a què agafés algun objecte volgut, que ell prèviament, i sense cap mena de dolça explicació, li havia apartat'.

Mai, però, fent-ho (creia!) de manera exagerada. I li constava, de fet, perquè havia temut que es passés en més d'una ocasió, i havia acabat per deixar perduda per allà, i més d'un cop, la càmera amb què el vigilava al bressol de més petit. 'Espiar-los per l'intercomunicador era del més inconfessable que havia arribat a fer per deixar que en Vegeta s'interrelacionés, a la seva manera, amb el nen'.

El príncep cruel aparentava fins i tot certa responsabilitat a l'hora de tractar amb la criatura. 'Mai ho hagués dit abans'.

El nen, per molt que de més petit no hagués semblat gran cosa com a futur guerrer, la veritat és que tampoc solia queixar-se o quedar-se quiet sense reaccionar. Al contrari, no havien estat poques les vegades que l'havia sentit riure com si el repte que li posava el seu pare fos més aviat un joc.

¿I ho era? ¿Era un joc? En realitat la Bulma dubtava que en Vegeta pensés encara seriosament en entrenar-lo. Només intentava comprovar com li evolucionava l'energia; si hagués volgut entrenar-lo, ella n'estava segura, ho hauria prou notat. 'Perquè li hauria exigit preparar-lo de totes totes'.

Potser, per això, era curiós que ara aquell Trunks, que aquell any faria quatre anys, es mirés amb interès infantil el seu pare sortir de la seva particular càmera de gravetat. Després d'haver observat, les llums i els sorolls aguts que sortien d'allà dins durant les últimes dues hores.

– No és pas una joguina, eh? – va agafar-lo en braços amb un somriure – Al contrari, la maleïda màquina és una autèntica condemna per aquesta casa... i per la feina que té la teva mare a arreglar-la tot sovint... L'únic que hi veu algun valor és el carallot del teu pare... Però tu encara ets molt petit per comprendre-ho. Vine, va... ¿Anem amb l'avi? Em sembla que t'ha preparat una dotzena de joguines noves robotitzades per a què puguis estrenar-les aquí al jardí quan el temps millori...

.

.

Dos anys i mig: era l'edat que tenia la Reiya, amb un vestit blanc i poc més d'un metre d'alt. 'Com passava el temps des de què en Gohan havia eliminat en Cèl·lula...'. Havien passat ja quasi tres anys, des de l'instant en què s'havien tret de sobre la pitjor amenaça que havia posat en perill la Terra els últims temps'.

En Cor Petit va mirar la Nasu fer exercicis d'entrenament i, de sobte, va recordar altres temps. 'Els mesos passaven molt de pressa quan el planeta era en pau'.

Mirant enrere encara la podia veure a ella quan s'acostava el torneig contra en Cèl·lula, i ells s'entrenaven o simplement s'estaven a l'exterior del temple. 'A l'espera que en Gohan i en Goku sortissin de la cambra del temps'. En realitat, podia assegurar ara en Cor Petit, cap dels guerrers z oblidaria mai la primera vegada que la Nasu, la princesa saiyan, s'havia creuat a la seva vida. Ni alguns dels moments en què havia estat una més.

Nàmek i la seva manera de plantar-se davant d'en Freezer i mirar endavant; l'intent de protegir en Son Goku de l'A-19, quan l'A-20 encara no s'havia descobert com el mateix doctor Gero, i en Vegeta encara no s'hi havia afrontat; o fins i tot tots aquells dies d'espera abans d'en Cèl·lula, l'experiència amb en Broly o la mort d'en Pineau. Malgrat la manera de tractar-se en algun d'aquells llavors, en Cor Petit havia de reconèixer, en l'actualitat, que encara se sentia molt més a prop de la seva manera de ser, en tots aquells episodis, que de la que una vegada havia considerat la _cursileria sentimentaloide dels humans_. 'Tot i que no pogués negar tampoc que amb en Gohan, i fins i tot amb en Goku i la resta de guerrers havia aprés a veure la vida des d'un altre punt de vista. No en va ja havia donat la seva vida, molts anys abans, per salvar el fill del que una vegada havia estat el seu pitjor enemic'.

Les coses, no obstant, canviaven. Suposava que ho feien sempre. Però potser l'haver viscut ja almenys un parell d'anys de quasi absoluta pau; feia que les diferències, entre l'un abans llunyà i el present d'aquell pacífic 770, fossin encara més notables.

Enmig de l'entrenament, tot i que (ella) habituava a anar en compte mentre era en aquella plataforma celestial, va haver-hi una explosió inesperada. 'Se li havia escapat un atac que no havia pretès dirigir a les rajoles d'aquell terra'. Va ser llavors quan en Cor Petit va alterar-se un moment, sortint de les seves reflexions, i comprovant que darrere seu encara hi continuessin el Dende i la petita Reiya.

Va mirar endavant aleshores. Darrere el fum, el silenci i darrere el silenci... enmig dels esparnecs preocupats que segur que en Popo proferia mentalment, va sorgir una dona de cabellera bastant llarga i encrespada. Morena i amb els ulls tan negres com el mateix Goku o en Vegeta. Una dona plena de suja del propi atac rebotat a mitges contra si, però decidida a continuar amb aquell entrenament. Una saiyan.

Aparentment fràgil com una humana, però amb la força suficientment desenvolupada com per estar ara mateix, amb cueta alta inclosa i evident cos d'esportista marcial, convertida en superguerrer.

– No t'hi animes? – va desafiar-lo, duent la seva pròpia roba, amb cinturó de roba vermell a la cintura, i tornant a la càrrega amb els seus propis exercicis. 'Quedava també lluny, en aquell moment, la vegada que l'havien vist vestida amb robes acolorides tsufurs o l'ocasió en què havia portat l'armadura saiyajin amb la que una vegada havia arribat en Vegeta a la terra, disposat a destruir el planeta. Era la mateixa vestimenta que el tipus alt i calb que l'havia matat en intentar defensar aquell nen que ja llavors estimava amb orgull quasi paternal'. Però l'havia dut poc temps.

Quasi res. De fet, també des de llavors, les robes de la Nasu cada vegada havien estat més terrestres. 'Fins i tot aquell últim costum en el pentinat, la cua alta, única, subjecta amb una goma elàstica i gairebé permetent que la seva espatlla i també la nuca fossin més visibles, en detall, des de qualsevol dels seus angles, eren un hàbit que la feia encara més terrestre'.

Un somriure de costat, una salutació freda i la ironia impregnada en cadascuna de les seves paraules en identificar-se com la germana menor del príncep dels saiyans. Així la recordava en un inici. La 'princesa mocosa i insolent' que una vegada havia anomenat en Freezer. La mateixa dona que era ara mare, guerrera amiga i un dels seus principals maldecaps: 'Des de que havien tingut _certa_ trobada a la banyera; des de que havia comprovat com ella, amb la sola intenció de tocar-la, experimentava tots aquells canvis en l'humor i el ki; en Cor Petit l'havia contemplat dormir moltes nits i ella l'havia dut, entre somriures, a aquell terreny ja en més d'una ocasió. Però res havia esborrat la curiositat que l'havia conduït _a aquell lloc_ la primera vegada'.

Res s'hi havia comparat tampoc.

La resta de vegades havia estat més una manera de veure-la viure aquell estrany estat de trànsit, una particular manera de sentir-s'hi al costat. ¿On acabava la seva asexualitat i on començava aquella relació?

Potser massa preguntes per un sol propòsit: continuar en aquella convivència en pau que feia que poguessin entrenar, compartir anècdotes i veure caminar ja la petita Reiya, entre mirades d'assentiment i records del què havien estat i del què ara semblava que eren.

– Això és un no? – va insistir davant del seu silenci – No vols entrenar amb mi, Cor Petit?

– Ho podem deixar per més tard, oi? – va revocar. – I tu també ho hauries de fer. Dóna-li temps a en Popo a refer tota aquesta destrossa, no?

– D'acord, d'acord – va passar pel seu costat amb aire resignat – Vaig a prendre un bany amb la nena, ajuda'l una mica i et prometo que després m'hi afegeixo jo, d'acord?

En Cor Petit, sabent que per ell i els seus poders era un instant i que, a més en Popo, ho podia resoldre sol, no només va assentir aquesta vegada sinó que va somriure. – La propera vegada intenta no acabar amb les rajoles, vols?

– Ho intentaré... Serà que tu et contens gaire quan, per fi, passes d'aquests exercicis de meditació teus!

.

En Gohan, vestit de carrer, va sortir de casa disparat després d'haver enviat via correu les proves i treballs del segon trimestre. 'No sabia com era estudiar entre nens de la seva edat, així que almenys s'esforçava tot el que podia a acotar les notes d'aquell curs per correspondència, que si més no faria feliç a la Xixi al mes de juny'.

Ja havia aconseguit matrícules d'honor durant els anteriors trimestres. 'Seria el segon curs, de fet, que seguia del tot aquell mètode d'estudi'. Si ho feia prou bé, ella no només estaria contenta, sinó que no li sabria greu que visités en Cor Petit, a qui concentrat amb els llibres i el seu nou germà, feia un any que no veia.

L'últim cop havia estat el namekià qui l'havia visitat. Feia, per tant, molt temps, potser massa, que no anava fins el Palau de Déu i que, com a conseqüència, no veia en Dende. 'I les dues saiyajins que hi vivien'.

Si aquella nena creixia a la velocitat de vertigen del seu germà, estava segur d'endur-se una bona sorpresa en retrobar-se-la.

Va aterrar amb un somriure al Palau de Déu saludant en Popo que en aquell moment era fora, i fent que en Cor Petit, des de l'altra banda, el notés i s'hi acostés. 'Aparentaven haver estat enfeinats en alguna cosa, però en Gohan no podia dir exactament en què'.

– Quant de temps, Gohan – va somriure-li el seu mestre – Quina sorpresa!

– Sí, és que ja he acabat els treballs i els exàmens d'aquest mes... – va assentir el noi – I no em podia estar-me més de fer-vos una visita.

En Cor Petit lluïa ara content i orgullós d'aquell nano a qui feia mesos sencers que no veia. – Ja has entrenat prou aquest temps? – va preguntar-li amable. 'Més per treure un tema que perquè realment li preocupés: De fet creia conèixer-lo, i si li recordava, era precisament perquè veia poc probable que allò fos així'.

A en Gohan, aferrat a la pau i només guerrer circumstancial, li agradava aquella vida entre llibres que la seva mare insistia en què dugués. 'Hi havia pau, i tot i que la seva filosofia de vida fos més aviat la contrària, en Cor Petit entenia els sentiments d'en Son Gohan i no volia dir-hi gaire més'.

Com bé li havia advertit una vegada a en Goku, ell no era com el seu pare. 'No necessitava l'entrenament i la lluita per viure, per ser feliç; i el namekià que, en certa manera, l'havia vist créixer, ho trobava fins i tot comprensible'. En Gohan havia estat un nen que s'havia trobat amb molts conflictes al llarg de la vida, però mai els havia buscat o havia volgut ser ell l'heroi: l'únic a què havia aspirat, potser, era a protegir els seus amics, a tornar-los l'ajuda i protecció que ell havia rebut de petit.

Ho havia fet sempre pels altres. Per ell mateix, per en Cor Petit, quan havia anat a Nàmek; pel seu pare i el poder fer-lo sentir orgullós... els motius d'en Son Gohan sempre havien estat aquells. Ja no era aquell nen ploramiques i insegur del principi, però tampoc aparentava haver-se de tornar un guerrer convençut, més aviat acceptava l'herència del seu pare, dels saiyajins, com a part noble de la seva vida... 'Però com una part més, al cap i a la fi: no pretenia, ni interiorment volia, fer-hi girar tota la seva existència'.

El Cor Petit, no obstant, estava segur també que d'haver-hi un nou problema a la Terra, en Gohan tornaria a ser el primer d'intentar intervenir-hi. 'Sabia que així ho havia volgut en Goku; la pau de la Terra – en part – estava també en mans d'aquell nano, el més fort de tots ells almenys fins llavors'.

Després d'un moment de silenci, el noi va rascar-se el cap amb simpatia, era evident que no, no havia entrenat quasi gens. 'Sabia que al seu primer mestre, no podia enganyar-lo'.

– La veritat és que... he fet alguns exercicis, però... – va intentar esquivar la qüestió, gest que en Cor Petit va rebre amb un somriure encara més sincer, mentre li posava la mà a l'espatlla amb complicitat.

– Però per una lluita curta encara ens podem desrovellar, no? – va oferir-li – Això sí, ho haurem de fer a un altre lloc... Acabem de muntar les rajoles de mitja plataforma...

En Gohan va observar-lo, estranyat, tot i que va creure'l entendre: – Ja... els entrenaments aquí deuen deixar això fet pols... – va riure – No pares d'entrenar, oi?

– Ni jo, ni ella... – Era ara evident a qui es referia – Ja la coneixes...

– La Nasu... – va somriure tímid, entenent-lo ara del tot. – Per cert, on para?

– Doncs...

Però el namekià ja no va tenir ni tan sols temps de començar a explicar-se.

– Cor Petit, Cor Petit – va escoltar-se una veu d'entre les columnes i, aviat, els petits passos corrents de l'emissora d'aquella crida van deixar la criatura, de cabells negres fins a mitja esquena; cinta vermella al cap en forma de diadema informal; i cua, al descobert – Que te'n vas? Jo vull venir!

– Reiya... – La nena va córrer fent un petit salt al parell d'escales de baixada que hi havia per sortir a l'exterior, i tot i que va estar a punt d'entrebancar-se va continuar fins a deixar-se subjectar pel namekià que, en l'enèsim cop que va estar a punt de trontollar-li l'equilibri, ja quasi als seus peus, va agafar-la enlaire gairebé sense pensar-s'ho.

– Has de controlar la velocitat, sinó vas més de pressa del què pots aguantar l'equilibri, caus – va aconsellar-la amb un to tan amable, mentre asseia la petita Reiya als seus braços, que en Gohan va quedar parat del tot. 'Aquell era el mateix namekià estricte amb què ell havia estat un any, quan era pràcticament així de petit?'. Li constava que havia demostrat ser un home seré i amable, amb ell el primer, però veure'l en aquella tessitura, i recordar-ne una altra, era (com a mínim) curiós.

– Vol anar tan de pressa que es farà mal – va somriure la Nasu, sortint també d'entre les columnes amb una mirada de complicitat al namekià – Mira que no parem de dir-t'ho, eh, reina? – va dirigir-se llavors a la petita, tot i que va mantenir-se a metres de distància dels tres, amb evident sorpresa: – Gohan...

– Vull venir... – va continuar interrompent-los la nena en to infantil i sense pronunciar bé l'_ella_ ni la _ve baixa_ – Si vas enlloc, Cor Petit...

– Un altre dia, d'acord – va deixar-la a terra amb un gest amable – Ets molt petita encara per entrenar amb nosaltres...

Era evident que aquella no era la resposta que ella havia volgut sentir: – Ai...

– Parla molt bé – va valorar en Gohan encara mirant-la sorprès – Vull dir, pronuncia bastant bé per l'edat. I també vols lluitar, eh? – va fer-li broma, blegant les cames en un gest per quedar a la seva alçada i observar-la un instant més.

La menuda va arronsar el nas un moment abans de parlar. – I tu qui ets?

I la veritat és que ho va fer amb tanta gràcia que en Son Gohan no va poder evitar riure. 'Tan caràcter en una nena tan petita, era si més no divertit'. – Jo, em dic Son Gohan.

– Son Gohan? Ets amic d'en Cor Petit! – va respondre la nena per sorpresa del noi – Ell parla de tu...

– Espero que bé...

– Això ni es dubta – va somriure la Nasu apropant-se, ara sí, al namekià – Fa molt temps que t'esperàvem.

– Béee... – va saltar la Reiya apartant-se – Dendeeee... – va córrer cap al jove Déu sense més. 'Aparentava ser d'aquell tipus d'infants que no podien estar gaire estona quiets, i la Nasu va mirar-la amb un bri de resignació i orgull, a parts iguals, com si ja hi estigués acostumada'.

– No para mai – va aclarir, decidida a dirigir-se amb naturalitat a en Gohan. 'Per en Cor Petit era important que fos allà, i no volia pensar en res que pogués evitar que el nano s'hi sentís còmode'. – Aquí en Cor Petit, on el veus, el porta cap on vol... El seriós namekià deixant-se mangonejar per una nena d'encara no tres anys.

– Ep, no n'hi ha per tant – va defensar-se ell – De moment, no entrenem. Però li ensenyo alguns exercicis i ella m'escolta... bé, fins que com ara es distreu, i en un moment ja és a l'altra banda del Palau.

– És un problema... – va, ara sí, reconèixer la Nasu – Has d'estar pendent que no s'acosti als límits de la plataforma tota l'estona. L'hi tenim prohibit, però em tranquil·litzaria si aprengués a volar...

– A volar tan petita? – va preguntar-se sincerament en Gohan si realment era possible que ho fes.

– Encara no, per descomptat. Però aviat... Jo amb quatre anys ja volava perfectament, i tu no vas trigar gaire més, eh? – va raonar la Nasu picant-li l'ullet – És clar que jo amb quatre anys vaig haver de veure com destruïen el meu planeta... No vaig tenir mai consciència de ser massa petita per res... no per la lluita. Massa dèbil, sí. Però massa petita...

'Va aixecar el cap, esborrant de la ment aquells records convulsos d'aquella època en què en Freezer havia arrasat amb el seu planeta'.

– En realitat... – va interrompre'ls en Dende – ... la Reiya es passa una meitat del temps amb la seva mare, i l'altra meitat donant voltes per aquí – va somriure agafant la nena per la mà: – Però no és tan terrible, només que les vegades que escull destarotar en Cor Petit, aquest sempre és meditant o bé començant algun entrenament. Li diu un parell de coses, el convenç perquè li ensenyi alguna cosa, i acte seguit es distreu i surt corrent distreta en un altre tema. I tot i així a en Cor Petit, se li cau la baba.

– Per favor... – va defensar-se el namekià més adult, amb un lleuger to vermell a la pell verda. Tímid. – Només és que... – va argumentar – Té dos anys i mig, no voleu que la pressioni tan petita. És important que entengui el que aprèn. Series la primera en llançar-me la cavalleria per sobre, si em posés seriós de debò... – va dirigir-se a la Nasu per superar, donant un gir a la conversa, aquell moment (per ell) lleugerament incòmode: – En Gohan sap que sóc el mestre més dur que hi hagi si m'ho proposo – va modular la veu que li havia quedat ronca amb un estossec – Només que encara no és el moment...

– Espero que no estiguis pensant en segrestar-la i deixar-la tirada en un desert durant mig any... – va fer broma la Nasu, sabent exactament a què es referia, i buscant una mica de complicitat amb un Gohan que els observava en silenci i que semblava voler valorar què era exactament el què els unia – Estic segura que podem fer una gran feina amb ella aquí mateix. – 'Qui li anava a dir una saiyan com la Nasu que, un bon dia, ni tan sols li passaria pel cap separar-se de la seva filla pel bé d'un entrenament. Quan més creixia la Reiya, més impensable se li feia aquella costum del seu poble d'enviar nadons a l'espai'. ¿S'estava humanitzant, i tot el què despertava en ella aquella criatura moguda i inquieta, l'havia acabat de canviar? ¿L'estima a la Reiya la feia ser massa tova? ¿Era perquè, en el fons, li recordava d'alguna manera el seu pare, en Son Goku?. La Reiya era, fos com fos, el millor que de llarg havia passat per la seva vida.

'Continuava volent que la seva filla entrenés de valent quan fos el moment'. Però no així...

¿Què en diria en Vegeta si l'escoltés?. ¿S'escandalitzaria o estaria ell fent el mateix amb en Trunks?

L'ambient d'aquell moment, amb en Gohan allà i en Dende subjectant la petita de la mà, era alegre i familiar. 'Agraïa al fill gran d'en Goku aquella familiaritat. I li ho agraïa sobretot per un Cor Petit per qui aquell nano continuava sent molt important'.

S'hagués sentit molt culpable, i fins i tot hagués hagut de marxar del palau de Déu si, la seva presència allà, hagués afectat aquella relació paternal entre ambdós.

En Gohan amb 12 anys necessitava en Cor Petit, tant com algun dia, en el futur, el necessitaria aquella Reiya que se'l mirava com un exemple, com aquell adult al qual imitar i portar boig d'una banda a l'altra.

Va mirar un instant el primogènit dels Son amb agraïment. 'Havia arribat a pensar que les coses no serien mai més tan normals entre ells'.

I això que feia temps que no es veien. I que, per tant, el nano tenia tot el dret d'estar sec o distant amb ambdues. 'Sobretot tenint en compte tot el què havia passat entre el seu pare i ella'.

– Tu no te'n vas amb ells, oi, mama? – va preguntar la nena, tibant-la dels pantalons blaus que ara duia. Portava també una samarreta blanca damunt. – Et quedes amb mi?

El somriure de la Nasu va ampliar-se: – És clar... Però haurem de deixar d'interrompre'ls. Si volen entrenar, val més que marxin ja, bitxo – va agafar-la ella en braços, abans de parlar-li amb suavitat: – Abans encara es podia comptar amb què t'estaries quieta si et portàvem d'espectadora a algun entrenament, però darrerament ets un cul inquiet... Quan més gran és, pitjor – va dirigir-se finalment als altres amb aquella ràpida, però acurada, conclusió.

I la Reiya va tornar a fer aquell gest familiar que ja havia dedicat abans a en Son Gohan. Va arronsar el nas i va somriure infantilment, tot i quedar-se ben còmode aquesta vegada en braços de la seva mare.

La Reiya, als seus dos anys i mig, era inquieta sí. I massa petita encara. Però la Nasu sabia que no trigaria gaire més en anar configurant en mica un caràcter propi i l'estima per aquell món de la lluita que, ara, es mirava entre l'infantil creença de ser un joc i la pauta a seguir d'algú a qui, sens dubte, observava fer calladament com en Cor Petit. 'Encara que fos perquè, a banda de la Nasu, era l'altra figura d'autoritat que portava coneixent des de petita'.

La Nasu, a vegades, creia que la nena li feia més cas a ell que a ella mateixa. _"– Deu ser que l'espanta el color de pell"_, li havia dit una vegada en broma al namekià quan aquest havia ironitzat sobre que, mentre a ella no li feia cas quan tocava anar a dormir, a ell com a mínim, per molt que en Dende digués el contrari, l'escoltava.

Ambdós, de fet, feien el que podien per veure-la créixer forta, sana i cada vegada més llesta. 'Amb en Dende era diferent, era més jovenet, i era amb qui més trapella actuava'.

I bé, en Popo... A la Reiya encara no li feia gaire el pes apropar-s'hi i la veritat és que, mesos enrere, havien viscut un parell d'episodis divertits en què ella aparentava no acabar-se'n de fiar. 'Sort que quan més gran era, més familiars els trobava a tots'.

Feia molt temps que la Nasu, però, no trobava el moment de visitar Corporació Capsula amb la petita. 'No sabia exactament quin paper li faria el seu germà en veure-les...'.

Ho havia fet, això sí, sola. Havia arribat a quedar amb la Bulma, per insistència de la científica, per fer un mos i veure en Trunks. 'Però la nena realment no li havia dut'. No des de feia molt temps.

Va veure'ls marxar mentre la nena els acomiadava ara amb la mà. – Puc anar amb en Dende, mama?

– És clar.

I va mirar-se-la també a ella després, enfonsada en els propis pensaments.

'En Vegeta...'. Tard o d'hora l'hauria de tornar a enfrontar. Li agradés o no, la seva neboda era també filla de qui (ell) considerava el seu màxim rival. I ella no volia ni podia evitar-lo més, no si només ho feia per respecte al príncep i les seves més profundes obsessions.

_Amb cert aire de distància, però amb el somriure de qui ha retrobat un lligam perdut amb el passat, la Nasu havia afrontat sempre la seva relació amb en Vegeta de manera plana i bastant directa. Era el seu germà, i malgrat tot el què els havia separat, li agradava el rumb que, per ell, havien acabat per prendre els esdeveniments en aquell planeta. Darrerament, a més, semblava trobar d'allò més divertida la vida terrícola del príncep, tot i que tenia la suficient prudència per no dir-li-ho. _

'_Si ell se sentia incòmode, era capaç d'engegar-ho tot a dida per una tonteria'. _

_En l'última visita a Corporació Capsula, de fet, i sense gaire esforç, havia comprovat com el seu germà es mirava en Trunks de diferent manera al passat. 'Havia estat llavors quan, amb una frase sincera, i la vista perduda havia qualificat a en Vegeta de "pare preocupat", i s'havia guanyat a l'instant la simpatia de la senyora Brief i el somriure de la Bulma, així com l'escepticisme d'ell mateix'. El príncep dels saiyajins s'havia limitat a mirar-la i marxar. _

_En quin moment havien canviat els sentiments d'en Vegeta? Segurament hi havia ajudat el caràcter de la Bulma. O sobretot el contacte amb l'altre Trunks, el del futur. _

_Fos com fos, era evident que el seu germà estava prou diferent. _

¿Podria aconseguir que també fos així amb la seva menuda? ¿Podia confiar que la miraria com l'oncle que era, com la saiyajin que era ella, i no només com la filla d'en Son Goku?.

L'única manera que se li acudia era enfrontar-lo sense manies a l'existència de la Reiya, fer que la nena passés, a partir de llavors, prou estones amb el seu cosí Trunks a Corporació Capsula.

Només hi havia aquell _altre_ petit problema, és clar... ¿I si la nena feia preguntes?. La Nasu no li havia mencionat mai cap pare... i ella era molt petita per plantejar-se que tal figura existís. Però si creixia veient que en Trunks tenia pare i mare... que el nen anomenava 'papa' a en Vegeta... ¿Què hauria d'explicar-li a ella? ¿Que el seu progenitor era mort?

I fer-ho... Deixar-lo ser present al cap de la seva petita, ¿era just per algú a banda de per la memòria d'un home que, de fet, havia escollit ser mort?

.

.

Havia entrenat amb en Son Gohan durant hores. El nen s'havia mostrat actiu i cooperador. 'Disposat a esforçar-se, a demostrar-li al seu mestre que no havia perdut facultats'. Però li havia parlat poc de la seva vida després de la mort d'en Son Goku.

'Els diumenges anava al camp i feia picnics amb la seva mare i el petit Son Goten. Havia estat ell amb qui el seu germà havia fet les primeres passes, i qui li donava algunes lliçons bàsiques sobre formes i colors en l'actualitat, però en Son Gohan no parlava de gaire més que allò, i en Cor Petit sabia que en el fons encara hi havia l'enyorança a en Goku com a tabú'.

Tots hi pensaven de tant en tant. Però pocs el mencionaven. 'Era com si dolgués menys si no en parlaven'. I no era només cosa d'en Son Gohan, que amb 12 anys era qui més motius tenia per fer-ho; també era així per en Krilín a qui la Nasu visitava a vegades, i fins i tot per la pròpia saiyajin amb la què vivia.

No li constava que ella pensés en dir res al respecte. 'Però era evident que la Reiya no seria tota la vida tan petita'. Algun dia començaria a fer preguntes.

I li haurien de dir alguna cosa del seu pare. 'No podien fer veure que simplement no en tenia'. Quan va tornar de l'entrenament amb en Gohan, per tant, en Cor Petit va observar la petita dormint al llit que ocupava des de ja feia molt temps, i va dirigir-se de seguida a l'habitació on dormia la Nasu per tal de trobar-se-la a ella també. Desperta o dormida.

Tant era. Perquè, al cap i a la fi, només volia aclarir les seves pròpies idees. Parlar amb ell mateix. A vegades, veure-la dormir, tan aparentment aliena al món, l'ajudava (a ell) a relaxar-se.

La Nasu, però, era desperta. I l'esperava. Estava embolicada entre els llençols, sense més roba que l'interior i mandrejava mentre somreia explicant-li que havia trigat més del que ella es pensava que trigaria.

En Cor Petit va asseure's llavors al límit de llit i va acariciar-li una galta amb detall. 'L'estimava'. Suposava que era això el què passava.

D'alguna manera, ser asexual no li impedia estar enamorat d'ella. D'alguna manera, almenys. 'Aquella convivència que compartien li comportava serenor interior, i en Cor Petit intuïa que els dos hi guanyaven, no només en entrenar i revisar tècniques conjuntament, sinó també en no haver de comprovar com d'avorrit podia ser un món en pau: es complementaven i s'entretenien'. I també es feien responsables d'aquella petita junts.

Ambdós sabien quan l'altre, poc donat (cap dels dos) a grans gestos socials; necessitava estar sol, o volia entrenar pel seu compte. Es coneixien. I només es molestaven el necessari per no caure en la rutina del soporífer avorriment.

'Com si allò, de fet, fos problema per un home que havia nascut i era perfectament capaç de relaxar-se i meditar en solitud durant llargs mesos'.

De totes maneres, s'estava acostumant a no fer-ho pas per massa més temps del què podia estar sense burxar a la Nasu, o deixar-se burxar per ella i el seu caràcter orgullós i saiyajin.

Ella, en aquell moment, va agafar-li la mà per tal d'aixecar-se i quedar-li davant. Va observar-li els dits després. 'Havien tingut alguna mena de conversa al respecte'. Tot i que en Cor Petit no acabava de saber si li ho podia dir exactament de veritat... o li prenia el pèl.

Ara, de genolls sobre el llit i davant seu, aparentava més aviat bromejar. 'No semblava, almenys, que li estigués retraient de debò cap acord incomplert': – I segueixes amb les ungles llargues – va riure de sobte i va frunzir el gest, encara aparentment divertida. – Molt malament, eh?

Aquell era un to animat, com si més que suggerir-li res; estigués parlant (en realitat) a un amic amb el què tan sols ironitzava sobre una anècdota.

La Nasu, però, continuava mirant-lo enigmàtica i alegre a la vegada. Va decidir-se a no acabar allà: – I això que sempre vas en compte... – va fer una pausa, per tant; quedant asseguda al matalàs i observant-se les pròpies cames – Puc demanar-te que et quedis aquí avui? – va afegir ja esperadament. I va besar-lo llavors, i aquesta vegada sí, pregant-li amb el gest tot aquell contacte. El somriure era obert i brillant.

– Per no ser un home, ets el millor que conec...

Ell, però, se sentia torbat. Per tanta sinceritat al respecte d'un tema que encara se li feia tan rar. 'Feia setmanes que no estaven així'. I cada vegada que hi acabaven, el namekià ni tan sols sabia com havia de reaccionar.

No havien mencionat mai la paraula parella, ni el número _dos_ com a tal... ni res què s'hi assemblés, però en Cor Petit entenia que aquell tracte callat seu era només entre ells. I es preguntava si no era només una mena de fantasia, que d'haver-hi en Son Goku ni tan sols s'hagués produït.

¿Recordava la Nasu, en tot moment, que a qui tenia davant era a ell? ¿Pensava (ella) mai en el saiyajin?

¿D'on treia, ell mateix, la capacitat per fer-se preguntes que mai abans li haurien passat pel cap? Veure-la tancar els ulls al seu costat, encara que ell no dormís habitualment en un llit, o compartir-hi bromes i instants desconcertants, era part d'una relació de tu a tu que no havia pensat que tindria mai.

'I tot havia d'agrair-ho a una absència de la qual no podia alegrar-se de cap manera'. En Son Goku hauria d'haver estat, tots aquells anys, al costat d'ambdues saiyajins.

Al seu lloc, sí.

Hagués estat més just. Menys surrealista per tots plegats. Fins i tot més comprensible per moltes de les parts d'ell mateix que encara intentaven entendre alguns dels seus pensaments.

La Nasu va continuar besant-lo als llavis i al coll; i ell, com sabia que a ella li agradava, va passar-li la mà per la pell càlida del pit i l'estómac. La Nasu se sabia llavors no ben bé desitjada. No com era habitual en un gest així. Però aquell contacte la feia sentir-se més ella, més femenina, com a mínim mentre notava que algú l'acariciava.

'Després s'ho parava a pensar i era inquietant adonar-se que, per molt que l'apreciés o l'estimés; en Cor Petit no sentia en absolut aquella barreja de sensacions que a ella se li acumulaven a l'estómac instants abans de saber-se – per moments – més dona que mai'.

'Era pau i curiositat', ella li ho havia dit una vegada, i ell li havia confirmat una altra. L'emoció de veure-la vulnerable i entregada al seu toc. 'Però era massa diferent com per no resultar intrigant'.

Aquesta vegada va fer-lo parar, de sobte. Malgrat que el seu cos havia estat molt a prop del punt de no retorn, del moment en què ja res importava, ni tan sols les condemnades ungles, va posar-li la mà al pit per frenar-ho tot un instant.

Havia estat a punt d'immiscir-se (una vegada més) en aquell instant d'angoixa en què sempre surava perduda en un mar d'onades desconegudes però excitants, per poder respirar després de nou.

– No està bé – va mirar-lo amb els ulls brillants – Jo... Faig malament en demanar-t'ho – va inspirar aire un moment per parlar amb aquella idea que, de fet, ja li havia rondat moltes vegades al cap. I que egoistament s'havia callat – Jo vull que estiguis amb mi, amb nosaltres dues, tal i com ets tu, Cor Petit. Això... – va assenyalar la situació – ... és tal i com sóc jo, però...

– Shhtt – va callar-la ell, alçant-se i observant-la. – No m'has d'explicar res. Bé, si... – va atrevir-se a preguntar sense saber molt bé amb quina finalitat – Digues... penses en ell?

– Cor Petit...

La no negació d'ella, va aparentment descobrir-la. 'En Cor Petit, però, va preferir assentir i callar'. Va somriure un moment: – Et noto el ki en moments així, ha de ser impossible controlar els pensaments amb un caos tan pronunciat en tota l'energia que t'envolta quan _això_ passa. Vols saber una cosa? – va decidir, per fi, sincerar-se del tot amb ella. 'Ser el més obert que havia estat mai amb ningú'. – Fins fa un any, o potser dos, no sabia si podia estimar des d'un punt de vista sentimental, com ho dirien els humans... – va dubtar. 'Començava malament, si ja no sabia explicar-se des d'un principi'. – ... no sabia si podia estimar romànticament... ni tampoc què significava un contacte sexual. – va continuar parlant en notar que, per fi, veia clar (almenys aparentment) el què volia dir: – I no és que ara en sigui un expert, ni tingui cap instint al respecte; no des d'un impossible plànol sexual de la meva vida. Però suposo que se'n podria anomenar "estimar". Aquests últims anys he arribat a "estimar" una persona molt especial per a mi, sobre la qual ja sentia abans un afecte infinit... Era més aviat... – va baixar el cap sabent que la Nasu sabia que parlava d'ella – Com veure'm en tu i estimar-te per això. No sé com explicar-ho. He arribat a sentir "atracció", però suposo que no és la mateixa que tu pots sentir per un humà, per un saiyajin...per una persona sexual, vaja. No sé com dir-ne, Nasu... – va mig rendir-se mentre només era capaç de mirar-se les mans. Ella li va subjectar els dits per animar-lo a continuar – ... és com si m'hagués encaterinat de tu, com si m'haguessis enganxat, d'una manera que és, al meu parer, condemnadament addictiva. Però amb poc, o nul, desig de relacions sexuals.

– Cor Petit...

– Això últim, això que et dic de l'atracció... no en dic tampoc amor, de fet... L'anomeno enamorament, suposo. Encaterinament, crec. El que vull dir-te és que no creia que pogués arribar mai a comprendre ambdues formes d'estimar, de voler algú a prop meu: estimar romànticament i aquesta curiositat... diguem-ne temporal, que em vas fer comprendre que podia sentir. – va sospirar, disposat a deixar-ho anar tot de seguit: – Tot just quan vaig entendre com t'arribava a conèixer, vaig poder arribar a enllaçar aquestes emocions dins el meu cap. Volia entendre't millor i ara sé que una persona sexual, qualsevol vaja, no pot deslligar la part romàntica sense que impliqui certa demostració afectiva sexual, que és sa i valent així. Ho sé, ho entenc. No obstant, més enllà de la primera curiositat, no sóc capaç de... M'agrada fer-te sentir bé. – va somriure tímidament – Però em sento molt incapaç de dur aquest tipus de moments endavant, perquè a l'hora de demostrar aquest tipus d'afecte, sé que tu no deixes de ser un ésser sexual... No és amb mi amb qui hauries d'estar. Però bé... són coses que he anat aclarint dins meu, en la meva ment, i que sé que podem reconduir... Jo, de veritat, t'imagino aquí avui i demà. Però també en el futur... No et vull apartar, no per una cosa així... Tot i que potser tampoc sigui just demanar-t'ho.

Ella va abraçar-lo en silenci, després d'escoltar-lo i adonar-se que, per embolicat que resultés, entenia què volia dir.

– En fi... – va parlar amb veu clara la saiyajin – Des del meu punt de vista, tot i que no ho hagués dit mai en la meva infància... l'amor existeix – va intentar dir tot allò de seguit, per no haver de pensar en el Son Goku ni el què sentia per ell – Ja sigui enllaçat amb un sentiment lligat al sexe o no ho sigui. I no té res a veure amb què tu siguis o no asexual, depèn de la pròpia definició que donem junts a aquesta relació. Suposo que, per mi, per diferents circumstàncies, perquè mai abans d'un punt de la meva vida m'hagués deixat tocar per ningú; l'amor no ha estat mai només tenir ganes de sexe. No he tingut mai una nit amb ningú que, d'alguna manera, no estimés. No sé si és per això o no, però vull establir realment aquests vincles emocionals i romàntics, si vols dir-ho així, amb tu; i vull fer-ho independentment de les vegades que et pugui o no et pugui demanar això. De fet – va pensar que era el millor, el més sincer pels dos – Ni tan sols necessito demanar-t'ho més. T'estimo així, Cor Petit. No podria demanar-t'ho només _per mi_. I menys si... – No va saber però com acabar allò. 'Suposava que volia dir que no podia demanar-li quan ni tan sols ella podia controlar sempre els seus pensaments'. No almenys quan ni tan sols podia controlar-se les pròpies pulsions.

¿Podia estimar dos homes tan diferents a la vegada? ¿I de maneres tan diverses que ni tan sols podia acabar de definir? ¿On hi havia l'error?

Si una cosa tenia clara, malgrat tot, era que volia seguir allà. 'Res la faria renunciar a l'estima, a la complicitat, que tenia amb en Cor Petit'. Ni tan sols les condicions en què podia tenir lloc aquella relació.

– Queda't amb mi així, Cor Petit. De la manera que sí que pot ser – va gesticular amb el cap convençuda del què deia, repetint-se aquells últims pensaments almenys més d'un parell de cops. I llavors va intentar fer broma per treure ferro a l'assumpte i que ell simplement l'abracés: – De totes maneres, sexuals i asexuals no som gaire diferents. I no hauríem de catalogar-nos com si fóssim bestiar, blanc o negre. Ser asexual no implica que tu t'hagis de passar la vida aïllat completament, els nàmeks no ho estan gens d'aïllats, són éssers socials al seu planeta; i ser sexual tampoc implica sexe, sexe i sexe. Es pot sobreviure sense. I t'ho dic jo que em vaig passar molts anys sense ni pensar-hi!

I era veritat. En Son Goku havia aparegut a la seva vida, molt més tard que la seva adolescència i primera joventut.

.

– Hi deu haver llegendes sobre nàmeks? – va preguntar-se en Krilín avorridament assegut al sofà de casa, a l'illa d'en Follet Tortuga. 'Havia estat pensant soporíferament en els darrers anys de tots plegats, mentre el seu mestre, el porquet i aquella tortuga mil·lenària, continuaven asseguts i inactius davant la televisió'.

– A què ve l'interès pels nàmeks, ara? – va interessar-se amb to mig despectiu la dona rossa que se li acabava d'asseure al costat – Ets ben estrany, Krilín.

– No, dona. – va excusar-se amb les mans alçades – Ja saps que només em preocupo pels meus amics. És una mica estranya la relació que semblen tenir la Nasu i en Cor Petit, això és tot. Em preguntava si era... bé, físicament possible.

L'A-18 va bufar.

– Ells també es deuen preguntar si és físicament possible això. No creus? – va assenyalar-se a si mateixa clarament. – Em molesta que ho pensin – va mirar-lo acusadorament – Potser a ells també els molesta que ho pensis.

– Dona... – va intentar trobar una manera de sortir de l'embolic un Krilín que feia almenys un any que havia deixat de rapar-se el cap. 'Duia cabells i eren negres, i no excessivament curts'. Als seus amics encara se'ls hi feia un món, veure'l.

Va intentar ser comprensiu. Donat que un dels principals problemes del caràcter de l'A-18 havia acabat per descobrir que era amb ella mateixa. 'No s'acceptava com a androide'. No podia perdonar al Doctor Gero el que els havia fet a ella i al seu germà.

'Ja no eren ben bé humans. Eren màquines'. I li rebotava saber que, davant d'això, se suposava que ella només estava feta per lluitar, per matar un Son Goku que ja estava mort, concretament; i no per anar de compres, emprovar-se roba o deixar-se dur a restaurants cars.

Sí, potser era materialista. Al cap i a la fi quan els diners se li havien acabat, i les ganes de robar als quatre desgraciats de la ciutat també, havia decidit tornar a aquella casa on sempre hi havia trobat l'amabilitat d'aquell petit homenet.

Qui li anava a dir que sis mesos després d'aquella reaparició, d'interrompre'l mentre preparava el seu estimat sushi de salmó, acabaria per deixar-lo besar-la de debò.

_Havia estat després que ella es quedés dormida al sofà, amb aquell bikini gris que ell li havia comprat a ciutat, i que s'havia posat només amb la intenció de prendre l'aire i el sol, ja que odiava realment l'aigua. 'Oh, era una màquina, una maleïda semimàquina, com no havia d'odiar l'aigua', s'havia dit tan molesta que finalment ni tan sols havia sortit a la sorra i s'havia quedat embolicada amb una tovallola davant la tele._

_Si en Follet Tortuga no hagués estat, vés a saber què fent, a quilòmetres d'aquella illa, ni tan sols hagués intentat dormir-se. 'Ja havia estat a punt de matar-lo no feia gaires setmanes per intentar tocar-li els pits quan estava distreta'. _

_En Krilín havia estat llavors, en aquell moment que ella dormia, quan l'havia despertat suaument, per a què pogués anar a descansar millor al pis de dalt. I ella havia obert els ulls molesta per la intromissió al seu descans, però alguna cosa havia fet que no s'oposés a aquell contacte. _

_L'home l'havia mirat als ulls, havia recordat cert petó a la galta de feia ja bastant temps i, sense ni pensar-s'ho, l'havia besat. 'Li havia acariciat, més aviat, els llavis amb els seus'. _

_Podria haver-lo empès menjador enllà, però l'A-18, aquell dia, només l'havia deixat fer uns segons, fins que havia decidit que aquella tonteria no era per ella i s'havia aixecat disposada a pujar a dalt i, aquesta vegada sí, descansar. _

_I ho havia fet. L'havia deixat allà baix palplantat i sense saber què dir. Però el cuquet d'aquella sensació ja li havia arribat a l'estómac, i la propera vegada, que ell s'hi havia atrevit, tres mesos de silencis després, en comptes de segons li ho havia deixat fer durant un minut. 'Fins i tot l'havia agafada per la cintura en aquella ocasió'. _

_Recordava haver pensat que devia estar de puntetes, però haver-se callat. I alguna cosa d'aquell pensament, per absurd que semblés, l'havia traït prou com per correspondre-li aquell contacte. 'Era adorablement estúpid el que en Krilín feia per ella des de què la coneixia'. _

I ara, quasi una relació d'un any després, estaven allà; asseguts un al costat a l'altre. 'L'A-18 no podia parar de pensar aleshores en aquella proposta acceptada encara a mitges; una idea d'en Krilín que a ella feia setmanes que li rondava per la ment'. Podia desdir-se'n, sí. Negar haver-li somrigut a la quarta vegada que ell li havia repetit la mateixa petició. ¿Però tenia motius per fer-ho?.

_En Krilín li havia demanat que s'hi casés, que ho fes ja. L'A-18 s'ho imaginava ben clar, de fet; i no... no li acabava de fer cap gràcia. _

'_Ella vestida amb una cursi vestimenta blanca i anant a un temple de qualsevol culte o a un jutjat... agafant-lo, tard o d'hora, de bracet'. No feia per ella. _

_I ho trobava clarament ridícul._

– _No sóc humana – Li havia dit molesta la primera vegada que ell li ho havia proposat, quasi després de quedar-se mirant l'anell de brillants que li oferia. 'S'hi havia gastat segur tots els diners que tenia'. _

– _M'és igual – Havia afirmat molt segur i amb els ulls brillants esperant enviar-ho tot a orris en qualsevol moment. 'Estava tenint massa sort per tractar-se d'un tipus tan poc atractiu com ell'. _

– _A mi no m'és igual._

– _Llavors parlarem amb el Doctor Brief – Havia assegurat el noi, com si portés de fet pensant-ho molts mesos... potser ja algun que altre any – Ell podria fer-te alguna remodelació. Ja sé que el drac no va poder, però ets pràcticament humana, si ho penses bé. I el Doctor Brief és un geni. Ha de trobar la manera de desfer tot el que va fer el Doctor Gero per a què no fossis completament de carn i ossos. _

'_Era increïble com en Krilín havia arribat a pensar en tot el què a ella podia arribar-li a preocupar'. Havia sospirat en escoltar-lo de fet, conscient del què passaria si no s'esforçava en ser més dura, menys condescendent amb ell. _

_Després d'aquell gest, però, i malgrat els dubtes i els prejudicis; era difícil dir-li que no de manera rotunda. _

_Massa difícil. _

Si no se'n desdeia, sobretot si no ho feia ja, acabarien casats. L'A-18 ho sabia.

'Ella mateixa havia mig cedit en un moment de debilitat, just després d'escoltar una darrera vegada com en Krilín ho tenia _tot_ previst: fins i tot el seu sentiment d'impotència per haver viscut convertida en una mena de robot'.

Si no ho parava aviat, per tant, el noi no trigaria en enllestir-ho tot. La primera de les condicions d'ella, això sí, era la de no convidar ningú. No volia molestos i sorollosos convidats. I ja posats – tot i que encara no li havia dit a en Krilín – no li feia gens de gràcia que algú estrany oficiés la cerimònia. Havien de ser ella i ell. I aquell vell verd amb qui vivien. Bé, és clar... i el porquet... si és que es podia comptar com a ésser humà.

En Krilín havia acceptat, de fet, totes i cadascuna de les condicions que ella havia posat, i fins i tot s'havia compromès a dir que sí sense més a les què se li acudissin a partir d'ara.

Aquell havia estat el seu tracte.

'I a l'A-18, d'altra banda, ni tan sols se li havia acudit que algun dia hauria de buscar l'A-17, el seu bessó... i parlar-hi'. Ja ho faria més endavant...

Ara encara es preocupava sobre com els hi anirien les coses. I sobre si era veritat que aquell doctor podria remodelar-la el suficient per tornar a ser, a la pràctica, una humana.

.

.

.

Un any més.

Des de que la Nasu havia començat a portar la Reiya a Corporació Capsula, a deixar-la jugant al jardí d'aquella casa amb en Trunks, o bé entre totes aquelles joguines que el nen tenia, la seva filla estava menys inquieta que abans.

Potser era perquè, moltes vegades es cansava el suficient, donant voltes amb el petit Brief, o bé perquè la canalla s'entenia bé entre ella, però el cert era que la menuda era ara més calmada; més donada a estar-se quieta mentre en Cor Petit li explicava algun petit truc. Fins i tot podia arribar a estar-se hores dibuixant, callada i en silenci, amb un llapis i paper gentilesa d'en Popo o en Dende.

En Vegeta, però, continuava amb la seva actitud de sempre: distant, freda i poc emfàtica en els gestos i les paraules. L'havia saludat més d'una vegada, mentre ell entrava i sortia de la seva cambra de gravetat, però, en Vegeta només les havia mirat amb avorriment o ni això. Un parell de cops amb un somriure sí, irònic, que la Nasu hores d'ara no sabia pas què volia dir.

'La mocosa d'en Kakarot', havia remugat un parell de vegades més de passada mentre aquesta jugava amb en Trunks, o bé era subjectada per la Bulma. '¿Què dimonis volia dir amb allò de la mocosa d'en Kakarot?'. No podia ser que traslladés tota aquella angoixa seva per no haver vençut a en Son Goku a una nena que amb prou feines tenia res més que tres anys.

La Nasu estava bastant indignada amb aquella actitud, encara que amb ella en si en Vegeta encara s'hi comunicava: en comptades ocasions, i amb gests de passotisme o mirades, que no obstant eren més del què mai abans li havia dedicat.

Potser per aquell motiu aquell febrer de l'any 771, la Nasu va arribar a recollir la seva filla, que s'hi havia quedat a dormir la nit anterior, sense imaginar que s'hi trobaria tanta gent a Corporació Capsula. I que a més seria aquell un bon motiu per parlar, per fi, amb el seu germà.

.

– Vaja, estàs preparada A-18? – va burxar-la en Krilín, que feia ja bastants mesos que hi era tècnicament casat – El Doctor Brief acabarà avui la teva remodelació. Deu estar a punt d'enllestir-ho, i més quan la Bulma m'ha dit que vingués preparat per celebrar-ho – va somriure tontament a l'encara no del tot humana número 18.

– Ja ho veurem – va mostrar-se escèptica, ella que ho havia estat durant tot el procés – Nosaltres, de totes maneres, hauríem d'anar entrant ja. No vull que generem tanta expectació – va mirar de reüll la mare de la Bulma que ja s'apropava a rebre'ls amb tot una safata de pastissets.

– D'acord. Entrem... Va, vinga Follet Tortuga – va dirigir-se a l'home que era a la seva dreta. – Ja ha insistit a venir. Ara vagi amb la mare de la Bulma i no molesti, eh?

– Sí, sí – va queixar-se l'home tot seguit a la mare de la científica.

– És simpàtica l'A-18 – va comentar llavors com si res l'alegre senyora que no aparentava ni tan sols obrir els ulls quan caminava, però que duia sempre aquell enorme somriure amb ella. – Oi?

– Pst. Què vol que li digui... – va seguir-la l'home ancià – És molt maca – va imaginar-se a si mateix tocant els pits de la jove androide, bavejant, tot i que sabia prou bé quines en serien les conseqüències – Però té un caràcter de mil dimonis i fa que en Krilín li vagi al darrere com un ninot... – va aclarir en to taciturn. 'Així no hi havia manera de passar una vellesa feliç. Què se'n deuria haver fet de la dolça Lanx... res a veure del seu altre jo ros, és clar'. Ella, almenys, no podia matar-lo amb un sol cop... va rondinar amb el pensament abans d'acomodar-se plàcidament en aquella saleta d'estar, mentre la dona li oferia te i dolços.

Va notar de seguida el ki d'una altra dona no precisament fàcil... – Veig que hi ha la Nasu...

– Sí, deu ser a dalt amb els nens ja... Amb la Bulma – va somriure la senyora Brief encara més servicial – Vol que les avisi que és aquí?

– Oh, no, no. No es molesti – va negar amb un gest a les mans – Segur que apareixen per aquí en breu... – 'Com a mínim, gaudiria d'aquell petit plaer del menjar en pau. A la Bulma potser no li faria tanta gràcia que acceptés la invitació de la seva mare per tastar tots aquells pastissets. I si ho havia de compartir amb una saiyan...'.

Una de les coses que recordava sempre d'en Son Goku era la manera absurdament extrema en la què menjava. 'Com tots els demés saiyajins', tal i com s'havia acabat comprovant. – Millor, porti, porti tots aquests pastissos – va demanar.

En Krilín, per la seva banda, avançava per un dels passadissos de la casa, bordejant el jardí per anar a parar al laboratori del Doctor Brief. La seva dona, l'A-18, estava callada i pensativa.

– Krilín – va cridar-lo algú que aparentava haver-los seguit darrere – T'he vist des del jardí... – El noi més baixet va girar-se estranyat i aleshores va reconèixer-ne la veu. – Què t'has fet al cap?

– Iamxa!

– Vaig trucar a la Bulma l'altre dia i em va dir que serieu per aquí avui... tenia moltes ganes de veure-us a tots – va deixar anar de refiló abans de mirar, amb complet astorament, la dona rossa que hi havia al costat del seu amic.

'Encara que no els convidés, hauria d'haver-los-hi explicat', va rumiar el noi baixet de seguida, encara que aleshores havia trobat molt incòmode avisar-los d'una cerimònia a la qual no els podia invitar. 'Li havia promès no fer-ho a l'A-18; però era perquè ella volia que fos una cosa íntima... no era res contra els seus amics', va repetir-se sabent-se carregat de raons per haver-li fet cas, tot i que ara mateix en Iamxa s'ho pogués prendre malament.

Tan malament com la mateixa Bulma s'ho havia pres quan li havia explicat la boda setmanes abans de la primera de les sessions de remodelació de l'A-18. Just (de fet) quan li havien anat a preguntar si era possible que el seu pare fes una cosa així. "– Quina mena d'amic ets? – Era el més suau que li havia dit abans d'acceptar ajudar-los".

'Vas fer bé, l'A-18 no estava preparada per trobar-se amb una vida tan social de cop', va dir-se, mentre en Iamxa cada vegada el mirava més confós.

'¿Què feia en Krilín amb pèl i al costat d'aquella androide? ¿I si es tornava boja i decidia matar-los a tots?'. En Iamxa va retrocedir un parell dels passos que havia avançat, analitzant-ne la situació.

No acabava d'entendre com podien haver acabat de costat en un passadís com aquell aquells dos.

L'A-18 ja farta de tan misteri va mirar-se el seu company amb molèstia. – Suposo que tota aquesta rucada és perquè no sap res sobre jo i tu... em deu considerar una amenaça.

– Oh, ja – va reaccionar el noi – Bé, doncs, endavant Krilín... – va xiuxiuejar-se a si mateix abans de donar un pas endavant i mirar en Iamxa per parlar-hi obertament: – Però no t'espantis, home. Vine! Ella és bona ara... d'això ja n'havíem parlat aquella vegada al palau de Déu...

– No m'havies dit que en sabies més coses d'ella quan us havia visitat a l'illa d'en Follet Tortuga per explicar-vos allò d'en Goten... – va posar-lo en dubte, encara no del tot ben fiat.

– No volia que te'n riguessis. Però sí... ens hem estat veient aquells anys – va intentar reconduir l'explicació – I ara... – va dubtar – Ara estem casats. Bé, tècnicament.

– Casats?! – Els ulls gairebé van sortir-li d'òrbita – Casats dius que esteu? És broma, oi?

En Krilín va riure nerviosament, posant-se davant d'ella amb cara de culpable: – Ei, Iamxa! Amic... Puc explicar-t'ho...

I ho havia fet, li havia explicat a continuació i gairebé sense parar per respirar, però l'únic que havia aconseguit era el rostre d'un Iamxa totalment fora de joc. Incrèdul.

– Què... ara no em creus? – va rascar-se el cap amb dubte.

– Potser ell és en xoc... – va aventurar l'A-18 amb un fil de veu des del seu darrere.

Davant l'estupefacció del seu amic, en Krilín va decidir parlar sense deixar-lo reaccionar. 'Potser si ho deixava anar tot de cop, aconseguia que mogués aquell gest parat que feia'.

– Ella, ja t'ho vaig dir al Palau de Déu, no serà més dolenta. S'ha tornat bona... com... com... com en Cor Petit – va posar el primer exemple que va poder – I al principi ella necessitava un lloc on estar-se... així que vam començar a viure junts a casa d'en Follet Tortuga. Ella és una persona genial, eh? T'ho juro! Abans estava sota l'influència del Doctor Gero, tot ha anat molt bé aquests mesos... així que... ens vam casar – va deixar anar una riallada que no sabia si era dels nervis o només impulsiva.

Va respirar enfora més tranquil després. 'Digués el que digués en Iamxa, amb ell ara ja ho sabrien quasi tots'.

– Eh, però no facis aquesta cara... – va intentar tornar-lo en si també per altres mètodes – Si haguessis aparegut l'última vegada que vam tenir un problema... amb una tal... una tal Zangya... potser t'hagués pogut explicar quelcom.

– Ja... – A més va defensar-se posant-se vermell – Sinó vaig venir va ser perquè es notava perfectament els vostres ki's en acció. Com sempre, no hi pintava res jo. A més tenia una cita i... – va intentar excusar-se.

– Iamxa! – va escoltar la veu de la Bulma per darrere – Com pots tenir tanta cara? No et fa vergonya?

– Eh – va tornar a intentar portar les coses a un altre terreny, encara sorprès per les notícies d'en Krilín – Però que qui s'ha casat sense dir-nos res és ell, eh?

– En realitat va acabar sent un ritus hawaià, ni tan sols és tècnicament legal. Ja li ho vaig dir a la Bulma... Vam acabar quedant entesos que l'A-18 i jo preferíem una cosa sols, només per nosaltres. Era més còmode sense estranys. No necessitem papers i...

– I tampoc amics – va furgar la Bulma a la ferida, tot i haver-li fet bon paper els últims temps.

– Bulma! No diguis això!

– Ostres – va girar-se en Iamxa que no sortia d'una sorpresa per acabar-ne en una altra – I tu des de quan t'has tallat el cabell tan curt? Però si la mitja melena et quedava bé!

– Per comoditat – va argüir ella, començant a parlar també a l'A-18 sobre que l'acompanyés fins al laboratori on ja l'esperava el seu pare – I a més – va afegir – és l'última moda per dones elegants de ciutat. Ho diuen totes les revistes!

Va allunyar-se d'allà amb l'androide al costat, deixant els dos homes sols. – Teniu la Nasu al pati interior amb els dos nens... Segur que li agradarà veure-us – va suggerir la científica.

– La Nasu també és aquí? – va mig queixar-se en Iamxa – Caram, sí que hem acabat venint tots, no? És perquè la Bulma vol fer aquell dinar?

– Un dinar? – En Krilín no acabava de saber res.

– Sí... per celebrar nosequè ha dit per telèfon – El marit de l'androide i millor amic d'en Son Goku va mirar-se l'una vegada bandit del desert amb sorpresa. 'Així que la Bulma pretenia que es trobessin tots junts... per celebrar la remodelació de l'A-18?'. No creia que per això hagués convidat també a en Iamxa o la Nasu...

'Deu ser alguna manera de veure'ns a tots junts', va raonar. Ja feia molt temps que no trobaven cap excusa per fer una trobada d'aquelles.

– Caram, quin ensurt – va ironitzar en Iamxa – Així que t'has casat? O mig casat... Ets un petit ganàpia, eh, Krilín...

– Au, calla...

– I jo sempre havia pensat que tu eres calb – va fer encara més broma, ja recuperat de la descol·locació general que li havien suposat totes les novetats.

– Callaaaaa – va rondinar en Krilín. De seguida van notar que, a banda dels nens, hi havia algú més amb la Nasu al pati interior.

En Vegeta.

En Krilín va dubtar un moment en detectar-lo. 'No s'havia pres gaire bé que l'A-18 passés temps en aquella casa, encara que fos dins d'un laboratori'.

No aparentava assumir la pallissa que ella li havia clavat quan encara eren enemics. 'Quan els androides suposaven un perill'.

La primera vegada s'hi havia hagut d'interposar perquè ell senzillament no fes res contra ella; encara que si el príncep hagués volgut atacar-la, tampoc hauria pogut evitar-ho... i ho sabia.

Les altres en Vegeta només els havia mirat amb tot el menyspreu del món. I l'androide s'havia limitat a bufar al seu pas. 'No sabia pas si allò seria gaire bo per tots en general'.

En Vegeta solia mantenir clavades aquella mena de faltes a l'orgull... i a jutjar per la controvèrsia amb en Son Goku, no ho oblidava pas fàcilment. 'Esperava que almenys aprenguessin a ignorar-se... ¿o de veritat en Vegeta arribaria a passar d'_allò_ algun dia?'.

Va encaminar-se allà on hi havia el príncep dels saiyajins, preparat per una nova mala mirada d'aquest.

El cert és que no tenien gaire clar si els havien vist venir, perquè, per estrany que fos aparentaven parlar. 'O ell almenys semblava rondinar...'.

.

La Nasu encara no entenia què feia allà parat el maleït príncep dels saiyajins. Normalment no se la quedava mirant d'aquella manera ni els hi prestava atenció, a ella i a la seva filla, més dels trenta segons justos per creuar-se-les.

– Què vols? – va preguntar molesta en veure que ell s'havia parat a l'entrada, encara no entre tota aquella vegetació que els envoltava, i no aparentava anar a fer res més que examinar l'escena que en Trunks i la Reiya protagonitzaven. 'Després se l'havia mirat a ella com si anés a examinar-la'.

¿Què estava passant?

– Què vols, Vegeta? – va repetir inquieta quan va veure que aquest no deia res. – A veure. Il·lumina'ns amb la teva saviesa, que hem fet jo o la teva neboda per ser observades com a rates de laboratori?

– Encara no li has tallat la cua – va versar breu.

– I? No li havia tallat l'última vegada que vaig venir... – va sospirar cansada de la situació estranya amb ell – No n'havies dit mai res...

– Si no li entrenes la cua... ja saps que pot ser un punt dèbil, oi? – va anar a cridar-li que, per suposat, que no era ruca, però va parar-se un moment abans. 'En Vegeta preocupat per la Reiya? O pel que fos què hi tingués relació?'. Era gairebé per celebrar-ho.

– En Cor Petit és el primer que està fent, Vegeta – va respondre molt més tranquil·la en pensar amb si mateixa tota aquella situació – I a jutjar per la tibada que li acabava de fer el teu fill fa cinc minuts, tot jugant, i per la cara que ha posat ella... portem prou bé l'entrenament al respecte.

– Ja... – va seguir-li la conversa llavors en Vegeta com si fos el més normal. 'Com si sempre hagués estat així'. – Els he vist empènyer-se com a joc... i tibar-se de la cua, ell a ella, i dels cabells, ambdós. I...

'No es podia creure el que estava sentint'. Estava tan parada que, de fet, va respondre-li ara sí, amb sorna.

– I et preocupa que dues criatures amb sang saiyajin siguin agressives? El teu fill no n'és gens diria... i la Reiya cada vegada ho és menys, ja saps com va... ho duem els gens els que som saiyans del tot... Ella només era inquieta... ara juga... els dos juguen – va intentar raonar allò sense picar-lo amb l'orgull o fer que la malentengués – Em pensava que seria al contrari... que esperaries que fossin més agressius? És la seva raça...

– Ets idiota – va escopir – Evidentment un saiyajin ha de tenir l'agressivitat, el potencial agressiu de la nostra raça, encara que els mestissos no l'acabin de tenir ben bé així aquest potencial... Em sembla perfecte i és això el que et deia.

– El què? – Ara la Nasu no entenia absolutament res.

– Has deixat que l'entreni aquell namekià... – va modular la veu – I has oblidat que en Trunks aviat necessitarà algú amb qui començar-se a exercitar. Algú amb qui provar-se a ell mateix. No crec que, en un futur, ella pugui amb el meu fill, però...

– Pretens que deixi que dues criatures es matin? Sense supervisió adulta...? – va enfadar-se sense deixar-lo acabar – Perquè o molt m'equivoco o tu només fas per entrenar tu... Et recordo que són criatures... no controlen la seva força ni la intensitat. Per què et penses que era jo aquí? Es podrien fer mal sense voler per petita que sigui la seva força ara... Encara que, com ara, només juguessin...

'En Vegeta va estar a punt de dir alguna cosa en veu alta com: És la filla d'en Kakarot, tampoc cal que t'esveris tant...'.

Però va callar.

Sabia com d'important era aquella criatura per la seva germana. Ho havia de ser si li havia posat el nom de la seva mare... i potser era el nom el que el feia pensar que tot aquell potencial no havia de quedar només en mans del namekià...

– T'equivoques en una cosa, saps? – va dir ja tot anant-se'n, notant que els ki's d'en Krilin i en Iamxa s'apropaven – Quan sigui el moment, sí estaré interessat en entrenar de debò el meu fill...

Va estalviar-se, dir-li això sí, que havia fet ja les seves pròpies proves amb el mocós.

– Tu?

Va posar-ho en dubte, però el fet que en Krilín aparegués i que en Vegeta desaparegués just després que el noi baixés el cap, va acabar-la distraient.

– Krilín – va saludar-lo de cop i volta – Iamxa... – va reconèixer l'altre home tot i les robes terrestres que ara portava. 'L'havia vist poques vegades més mudat que d'esport'. I com sempre no podia dissimular observar-la com si estigués davant d'un gripau. Va intentar centrar, doncs, tota la seva atenció amb el més baixet: – Ja m'ha explicat la Bulma que avui fan la última intervenció a l'A-18. Me n'alegro!

– Així que ella també sabia que estaves casat, eh? – va recriminar-li en Iamxa en adonar-se'n i sense dissimular el seu desacord.

– Home... – va tornar-se a girar en Krilín nerviós – No diguis tonteries. Però ella és que ve molt més per casa d'en Follet Tortuga... A tu feia molt temps que no et vèiem!

En Iamxa no va respondre, però va murmurar alguna cosa inintel·ligible, abans de fingir somriure. 'L'enfadada per no haver sabut res del casament d'en Krilín, no era res comparat amb l'enfadada per haver-ho sabut l'últim'.

– Au, va – va treure'n importància la Nasu – No n'hi ha per tant, no?

– Que no? Un dels meus amics es casa... amb una androide i ho diu a tothom abans que a mi...

A la Nasu encara li feien gràcia aquelles sortides humanes. 'Tan important era un ritual com aquell? Si total, vivien junts igualment...'.

Per ella l'amor era una altra cosa... Va notar-se incòmode en pensar-ho.

– Els saiyajins no ho entendreu mai, però el matrimoni és... – Era paradoxal que una persona com en Iamxa a qui no se li coneixia parella estable des de feia anys, estigués parlant d'_això_. La Nasu no va fer-ne ni més ni menys, donat que per ella, malgrat els sentiments que tingués; aquell tipus de converses continuaven sent pèrdues de temps sense cap mena de substància. 'Era insubstancial parlar-ne si no havia de ser-ne una realitat'. Una cosa entre dos i prou. A diferència d'ella, en Krilín, però, sí que se'l va mirar parat mentre el seu amic encara s'explicava: – ... jo sempre he volgut casar-me i tenir fills.

La Nasu va aixecar una cella estranyada. 'Si una cosa havia escoltat parlar sobre en Iamxa, era la seva afició a anar amb unes i altres'. O això solia dir la Bulma cada vegada que acabava de tenir una conversa telefònica amb ell.

La princesa saiyajin no havia estat mai interessada en res de tot allò, però el cert és que a través de la Bulma i en Krilín, coneixia diversos detalls dels altres membres de la colla. 'En Ten i l'amiga misteriosa que no sabien on parava, en Iamxa i les seves fans, el mateix Krilín i la idea de casar-se algun dia'. Per ella, que només s'havia mogut al respecte per tot allò que se li acumulava a l'estómac en pensar en... Per ella... – va intentar negar el pensament – ... tot tenia un aire diferent... Sinó fos per en Cor Petit, per tot el que els havia acabat unint, estava completament segura que no hagués acabat buscant ningú més.

Li era difícil d'imaginar-se d'una altra manera, per molt que ara comprengués més els sentiments humans... i ella se sentís _així _també en part.

Va ser l'home baixet, no obstant, qui va interpel·lar abans que res el seu amic amb un somriure irònic: – No serà que t'has enamorat?

– Ell? – va fer la Bulma mig rient, que en aquell moment anava a avisar a en Krilín per a què pogués passar a fer companyia a l'A-18 al laboratori – No em facis riure! El sex -símbol del grup, enamorat! – va ironitzar sobre el seu ex - xicot. Véns? Ja estem gairebé a la meitat de la intervenció. Serà breu avui, pots entrar d'aquí res...

– De debò? – va somriure en Krilín ignorant el primer comentari de la seva amiga – Vinc! – Estava realment content... i se sentia emocionat pel fet de tornar almenys la humanitat al cos de l'A-18.

En Iamxa va seguir palplantat allà sense dir res.

– Va, Krilín – va tibar la Bulma a l'altre noi – Us tinc preparat un bon dinar a tots després. S'ha de celebrar!

– Escolta – va tirar-se enrere però en allò – És que no sé si a l'A-18 li farà gaire gràcia... ella, bé, ja la coneixes. La sociabilitat no és el seu punt fort.

– No et preocupis, si som pocs. Només els que veus aquí... i en Follet Tortuga que, per cert, no sé on para – va insistir. – No he pogut avisar a l'Ulong per no espatllar-vos la sorpresa i sincerament, Iamxa, em pensava que vindries amb el Puar...

– I la Xixi? – va preguntar llavors sí l'antic bandit – No li has dit res a ella i als nens?

D'alguna manera la Nasu va notar com els músculs se li tensaven. 'Sí, havia vist en Gohan no feia gaire... però era ben diferent pensar en trobar-se de cop i volta amb aquella dona i... el seu fill petit'. Seria com posar-li davant la Reiya, i no sabia si tenia ganes de fer una cosa així.

La seva filla, en veritat, no creixeria pas amb germans. 'No valia la pena fer-se més mal, o fer-li-ho als altres'.

– No – va negar la Bulma discretament, mirant sense voler de reüll a la pròpia Nasu. 'De fet era un dels motius pels quals no ho havia fet'. No volia pensar en com s'ho prendria la Xixi, haver-se de topar amb la petita Reiya de cop i volta, i a més era la Nasu qui tenia una major relació amb en Krilín, almenys els últims temps. Li havia semblat que era millor així. Podia convidar la vídua d'en Goku més endavant. Un diumenge qualsevol. 'Sí, faria això'. La convidaria a passar un dia allà amb en Gohan i en Son Goten. Així també podria presentar aquella criatura a en Trunks, que ja venia sent hora. – Anem, Krilín? – va afegir inquieta aleshores, sense gairebé deixar reaccionar cap dels seus amics – Va, passa, va.

Li quedava pendent convidar la Xixi a Corporació Capsula... 'Sí, ho faria el proper cap de setmana', va pensar convençuda. Així també es preocuparia per com li anava tot; en el fons havia de ser molt dur criar els nens sola. 'La Nasu els havia tingut a ells... i sobretot a en Cor Petit', va pensar amb un petit somriure trist.

No sabia si tots plegats havien dut aquella estranya situació de la millor manera possible. Encara que ¿com fer-ho?, quan el propi caràcter de la Xixi no posava les coses gens fàcils. 'No era de les que trucava ni es mantenia al telèfon gaire estona quan rebia un toc de preocupació d'algun dels amics d'en Goku. S'afanyava, de fet, a passar-li ràpidament el telèfon a en Son Gohan... i això posava difícil també animar-la a fer coses conjuntes.

– Bé – va fer llavors en Iamxa quan la científica i en Krilín ja se n'havien anat, i la Nasu sense dir res s'havia tornat a girar observant els dos menuts que ara jugaven a amagar-se entre les plantes, mentre els animals que envoltaven tot aquell espai no aparentaven fer-los ni cas. Algun que altre animaló, dels petits, ja deuria haver tingut prou algun disgust amb en Trunks. 'Cap semblava, ni tan sols cap dels dinosaures, tenir interès per acostar-s'hi'. – Així que ja deu tenir tres anys, no?

– La Reiya?

– Sí – va fer l'home mirant-los, sense saber si era gaire bona idea treure el tema del Goku. Va decidir que no. – Saps? – va en canvi modificar lleugerament el que anava a dir – Al final t'hauré de donar les gràcies.

– A mi? – va qüestionar escèptica – Per què? – va quasi riure sense creure-s'ho. – Vols dir que no tens febre? –. Ambdós sabien que, fos pel Vegeta o no, la relació del bandit amb la Nasu mai no havia estat, ni havia pretès ser, prou eloqüent.

– Jo sé perquè ho dic – va somriure misteriós – Disculpa't de part meva amb la Bulma, he de fer una cosa.

La princesa saiyajin va observar-lo sorpresa. 'No sabia pas què volia dir'.

Ni on volia anar...

– Només és que... – va dir anant-se'n l'home – Hi ha algú que fa temps que hauria d'haver tornat a visitar. Ho he vist ara... Ens veiem, noia!

'A saber què pretenia'.

– Vine, Reiya – va agafar-la en braços quan intentava treure el barret a en Trunks d'una estrebada – Anem a mirar si ja hi ha alguna cosa de menjar? Anem, Trunks?! – va suggerir-li, donant-li la mà al seu nebot. Sou un parell de bitxos, no vull ni pensar d'on us tibareu amb uns anys més... Segur que sereu molt forts.

La petita nena, amb turbant vermell i els cabells esbullats, va riure sense entendre el comentari de la seva mare, mentre en Trunks se la mirava en silenci. – Segur que en Vegeta no perdrà ocasió de dir-vos-ho alguna vegada, però el vostre avi era el rei d'un planeta molt llunyà... – va agafar to de conte – Estic segura que s'espantaria molt... i posaria al crit al cel si ens veiés ara, però en el fons sereu més forts del què ell mai hagués pogut imaginar – va afegir pensativa.

.

Setmanes després, tot continuava igual arreu. Fins i tot al tranquil Mont Paos on la pau es barrejava més que mai amb la melancolia del canvi; d'un ésser que ja no hi seria més, però d'un altre també que ara omplia qualsevol silenci o tristesa.

Aquell vespre en Gohan de 13 anys havia sortit a pescar i la Xixi s'havia posat, amb el sopar ja preparat més nerviosa del normal.

Havia passat la tarda pendent d'en Son Goten i els seus jocs al voltant de la casa, i havia rebut amb alegria la trucada del seu pare que li preguntava com anaven les coses i si necessitava la seva ajuda per arreglar un endoll que se li havia espatllat setmanes enrere.

– Oh, no, pare. No et preocupis. Ja ho he aconseguit solucionar – Li havia respost amb amabilitat i completament despreocupada llavors.

En aquell moment, amb les estrelles ja al firmament, i la foscor al bosc, hagués agraït però que en Gyumao fos allà. '¿On s'hauria ficat en Son Gohan? ¿Hauria de sortir ella sola a buscar-lo?'.

Va pensar en renyar-lo quan arribés, però al final no va poder. – Gohan! On t'havies ficat?

– Ha... – va dubtar ell – Estava entrenant amb en Cor Petit, mama. Ha vingut aquesta tarda quan era al riu.

Ella va prémer els punys, centrant-hi tots els nervis i la mala passada absurda d'aquells minuts, però va relaxar-se de seguida en mirar-lo als ulls. 'A vegades en Gohan també era igual al seu pare'.

– Vine aquí, rei – va abraçar-lo sense més i sense que el noi l'acabés d'entendre. 'Era absurd patir per un noi tan fort com el seu fill, però no ho podia evitar'.

Al cap i a la fi també havia semblat absurd patir per algú com en Son Goku i l'havia acabat perdent. 'De totes les maneres possibles, excepte una: encara tenia els seus fills'.

En Gohan i en Goten duien el seu cognom i s'hi assemblaven inclòs més d'allò que era el físic. El petit Goten era encara un nadó, i més per ella, però en Gohan seria aviat un adult. 'No podria suportar perdre'ls com havia perdut en Goku'.

Va posar-li el menjar a taula amb un somriure. – El teu cabell comença a ser llarg una altra vegada. L'hauríem de tallar. Què et sembla, fill?

Va endreçar la cuina i va distreure's en una de les fotos del menjador, mentre el seu fill acabava de sopar. 'Ella ni tan sols tenia gana'.

Algú li havia dit, dies enrere, que s'havia fins i tot aprimat. 'Però és que la Xixi ara mateix no podria empassar-se ni tan sols un gra d'arròs; no quan en veure aquella foto familiar de quan en Son Gohan era petit, una veu li deia a l'interior que, fos per una lluita o no, el seu fill també acabaria volant algun dia'.

Amb en Goten tot el dia amunt i avall, estava (a més) més dispersa de l'habitual.

– Ei, me'n torno a estudiar – va aixecar-se el noi aliè al pensament de la seva mare – Tinc tot de llibres espargits per la meva habitació...

– D'acord – va estar a punt de plorar en veure també que, malgrat tot, el seu fillet continuava sent un nen adorable. I obedient.

'N'estava tan orgullosa'.

Va sospirar.

– Si els veiessis, Goku... Si poguessis veure els teus fills – va dir quasi en un sospir; mentre pensava en com s'havia imaginat que seria tot quan era una nena als braços de la seva mare, i en com era ara. 'Tothom havia entès els canvis en el Cor Petit o l'animal d'en Vegeta, però a ella els amics d'en Son Goku aparentaven prendre-la per poc més que una histèrica'. Sí, potser a vegades s'ho mereixia. Una mica, vaja. Però només feia el que podia per cultivar un millor futur pels seus fills. 'No havia volgut mai que en Gohan fos un lluitador fort amb res més al cap que els combats'.

No significava allò que odiés la manera de ser d'en Son Goku. Potser la treia de polleguera, però ara mateix... de fet no es plantejava educar en Goten de cap altra manera.

'D'acord: ella, des de que havia comprès que estava realment casada amb un nen que mai seria el príncep blau que havia imaginat, s'havia tancat en banda a fer gaire vida al costat de tota aquella gent'. Però era perquè, potser ho veia ara, n'estava gelosa. 'No perquè els estimés més, sinó perquè els estimava igual'.

Temia veure que, per en Goku, tant era ella com la Bulma o en Krilín. No l'estimava de diferent manera. 'I ser sempre amb ells, visitar més sovint en Follet Tortuga quan en Son Goku era viu, hagués estat acabar-ho acceptant amb el temps. Abans i tot del què ho havia acabat fent'.

Prou que se n'havia adonat, de fet, amb cadascuna de les terribles circumstàncies que havien viscut des de llavors: els guerrers de l'espai, en Freezer, els androides...

¿Si ho hagués sabut, si hagués sabut tot el que se li venia a sobre, hagués anat mai a aquell torneig d'arts marcials? ¿Seria millor la seva vida?

No, no podia pensar així. 'Hi havia en Gohan i en Goten'. I era suficient per haver valgut la pena.

– _Xixi, has de mirar endavant. Refer la teva vida. Sortir... Arreglar-te... Podries anar al cine els dissabtes o baixar a ciutat els diumenges... la Bulma es podria quedar els nens. Et diria que sí, si li ho demanessis de tant en tant –._ Algú li havia dit aquella frase que ella ja s'havia repetit més d'una vegada, però el cert era que no creia que fos allò el que havia de fer.

Ella era una dona tradicional. I n'estava orgullosa. 'Els cops de la vida no podien fer-la vacil·lar en aquella ferma convicció'. Sense el seu marit, viuria consagrada als seus fills. 'No hi havia res més a pensar'.

– Gohan! – va cridar llavors amb una darrera cosa al cap.

– Sí, mare? – va treure ell el cap per la porta de l'habitació amb aquell to amable que havia tingut tota la vida. 'Ella va mirar-lo un cop més orgullosa'.

– Demà esteu convidats a Corporació Capsula. Et sembla bé, anar-hi amb el Núvol Kinton? Ja sé que em diràs que no passa res... però crec que el teu germà és petit encara per a què el portis volant a massa velocitat... S'atribolarà... – va advertir protectora i en to dolç. 'Que ella volgués consagrar-se a ells, als seus fills, no volia dir que ells no haguessin de fer aquella visita sobre la qual la Bulma insistia feia tants dies'. Tots els amics d'en Son Goku tenien ganes de veure en Goten.

Suposava que si li ho havia dit a ella era perquè no hi seria _aquella dona_. 'Però tant li era'. Preferia quedar-se a casa i gaudir de tranquil·litat. Preparar roba per en Goten o passejar per l'entorn natural que sempre els havia envoltat en aquella casa del Mont Paos.

– No vindràs?

– No, rei. Et prometo que ho faré la propera vegada.

.

.

.

Gràcies a en Son Goku i en Son Gohan, la Terra s'havia alliberat, un bon dia, i anys enrere, de les urpes diabòliques d'en Cèl·lula.

Llavors havien existit en Bojack, i en la vida d'aquella peculiar colla també aquella guerrera anomenada Zangya, però havien estat només obstacles en el camí. Fets que no havien arribat a transcendir, i menys com ho havia fet aquella creació del Doctor Gero de la qual tothom al món encara en recordava el nom... i la terrible forma. La gent de la Terra havia après, doncs, a viure en pau i tranquil·litat... i ho havia fet ja des del mateix moment en què havia mort aquell monstre: el malson d'un parell de setmanes de l'any 767, en un final de maig aparentment qualsevol d'aquell temps.

Havien passat 7 anys. Uns 2.500 dies des de què en Satan s'havia convertit, per primera vegada, en tot un heroi.

La pau, malgrat l'ensurt d'aquell presumptuós torneig d'en Bojack, havia estat, de fet, tan duradora, que la humanitat s'hi havia acostumat. I així, per tant, era fàcil que la mateixa ciutat anomenada en honor a l'heroi del món; fos ara un lloc en què en una bona tarda de primavera podia aparèixer-se qualsevol petit delinqüent en forma d'home ignorant i malvat amb els fums pujats. 'Passava sovint, sens dubte'. La filla del mateix Satan, una joveníssima noia de cabells negres i ulls blaus, que ajudava a la policia, ho prou ben sabia.

El seu pare, en canvi, preferia tancar-se en el gimnàs que ara regentava amb folgat èxit... i descansar. Gaudir de la seva fama d'heroi. 'Aquella era la millor manera que tenia per a què la seva fama sobrevisqués malgrat eventuals incidents a la ciutat... set anys després'.

A prop de l'últim dels incidents – un intent de robatori en un banc – hi havia, però, un nano de 16 anys que només volia aconseguir fer sobreviure una cosa de tot aquell embolic: el seu propi anonimat. 'La resta sabia que no estava pas en perill'.

No almenys sota una d'aquelles terribles amenaces que sí que eren de veritat.

De fet aquells 16 anys de vida li havien permès conèixer realitats molt més terribles. 'Fins i tot una realitat paral·lela, per la qual ara podia considerar que en tenia 17 d'anys'.

En Son Gohan no era un noi qualsevol.

– Ah! Senyoreta Vídel – La noia va escoltar la veu d'un vianant amable. 'La Vídel encara no acabava d'entendre què havia passat amb aquells delinqüents atrapats de forma quasi irreal'. – Jo ho he vist! Ha estat aquell guerrer daurat.

– És molt fort i ràpid...! Un dels cotxes que fugien ha fet una volta de campana, empès per una força estranya emesa per aquest guerrer... – Havia afegit davant la sorpresa de la jove algú altre.

'Duia el mateix escut que vostè... l'escola superior de l'estrella taronja', havia escoltat també al final la filla d'en Satan. La jove portava el cabell agafat en dues cues baixes, a banda i a banda del cap.

Aquell seria un assumpte sobre el què acabaria donant-hi voltes més enllà d'aquell moment. Tossuda com era, era evident que tot allò també la distrauria en hores de classe.

Sobretot en hores de classe.

Ja a l'institut, doncs, enmig de la seva distracció... després de demanar a en Músculs si realment ell podia ser el guerrer daurat – i descartar-ho –, i de veure entrar al noi nou a classe: un paio que ja havia vist entre el públic de l'atracament; la Vídel va escoltar parlar una de les seves companyes... prop d'on era ella mateixa.

– Em dic Erasa i estic encantada de conèixe't. Ella és la Vídel... No t'ho creuràs, el pare de la Vídel és el senyor Satan!

– Què?! El senyor Satan?... – va demanar el xicot nou: en Son Gohan incrèdul, en ser rebut pels seus nous companys de taula. El fill gran de la Xixi i d'en Son Goku portava vivint al camp tota la vida i havia estudiat per correspondència des de la mort del seu pare. Però ara la seva mare havia cregut que era l'hora de donar aquell pas: li havia deixat clar que creia que ja no en tenia prou i que havia d'entrar a estudiar a una escola presencial... a l'escola superior de ciutat Satan.

'Pensava fer mans i mànigues per no ser reconegut com algú especial o molt fort'. Volia ser tan sols un alumne més, i conèixer gent.

– Et quedes parat, eh? – va continuar parlant l'Erasa.

– Tu ets aquell que hi havia quan han detingut els atracadors del banc! – Havia fet, no obstant, sense més la Vídel. Fugint de les floritures. Havia estat l'Erasa llavors qui havia tornat a parlar del guerrer daurat i com de famós s'havia fet els darrers deu dies: "perquè ha aparegut tres cops, i sempre per defensar el bé".

En Son Gohan havia agraït aleshores la interrupció malhumorada del professor per a què prestessin atenció. 'Era ell. Havia estat tres dies a la ciutat: en demanar informació, quan s'havia matriculat a l'institut i, per acabar, aquell matí... en què també havia acabat intervenint en un intent de robatori'.

Però no podia pas deixar que el descobrissin.

La resta del dia, sobretot la classe d'esport, no havia estat gens fàcil. 'La seva força era molt difícil de contenir i dissimular'. I qualsevol salt o corredissa ja semblava extraordinària o fora del normal.

Anant cap a casa, després de passar per Corporació Capsula un instant, i demanar algun tipus de disfressa o camuflatge a la Bulma, havia tingut a més temps per pensar en més coses. 'Ara li calia continuar concentrat en els estudis, com deia la seva mare, però la veritat és que ja portava gairebé dos anys sense fer una visita com Déu mana a en Cor Petit'.

A la Bulma, a la que acabava de recórrer com a científica, i a molts dels demès els havia vist (però) bastant més sovint. 'Encara que fos perquè, a partir d'un moment concret del passat, quan ja feia un temps prudencial de la mort del seu pare... la filla dels Brief havia començat a insistir més i més perquè la seva mare no es tanqués al Mont Paos amb ells, i tots plegats la visitessin algun que altre diumenge a la ciutat de l'Oest'.

La Xixi no hi havia volgut anar més que una o dues vegades. Però el cert és que en Goten mateix era (ara) qui demanava que fessin aquelles visites cada un parell de caps de setmana. 'Li encantava tenir la companyia d'en Trunks per jugar... i esbatussar-se'. Fins i tot agafava ja el Núvol Kinton i hi anava ell d'amagat, o s'hi feia acompanyar, quan alguna tarda li venia de gust estar-s'hi.

La seva mare preferia, això sí, que hi anessin els diumenges. 'Deia que, perquè ell havia d'estudiar i en Goten també tenia coses a fer... com acompanyar en Gyumao al poble o ajudar-la a ella a recollir fruits silvestres al bosc'. Però en Gohan n'intuïa el veritable motiu, de totes maneres.

Els diumenges ningú més aparentava visitar la família Brief. 'Només en Krilín quan sabia que ell hi era, o en Iamxa en alguna ocasió'. No aquella criatura uns mesos més gran que en Son Goten, amb qui la Xixi encara no s'havia arribat a topar mai.

'La nena a qui en Gohan feia tant temps que no veia'.

Suposava que, al principi, no havia estat fàcil per ningú, és clar. Ni tan sols que la Bulma decidís persistir en les trucades i les quedades amb la Xixi. La primera amiga d'en Son Goku s'havia situat sempre molt pròxima a aquella altra dona, a la qual (ell) no veia almenys des de feia tant temps com en Cor Petit.

'La Nasu, li constava, també visitava periòdicament la científica i en Vegeta'. Però no hi havia coincidit, més que de passada, des d'una de les darreres vegades que en Gohan havia estat al Temple de Déu.

No hi conversava, de fet, des de què feia tres anys, la seva mare li havia donat via lliure per a què dugués a en Goten amb en Núvol Kinton a Corporació Capsula. 'Els estudis havien fet que retardés llavors les altres visites a en Cor Petit. I en les poques estones que tenia lliures, acabava per acontentar el seu germà petit i dur-lo allà on aquest més feliç es veia'. En Trunks i ell feien un duo si més no curiós.

Una de les últimes vegades que havia visitat en Cor Petit després d'aquell canvi de rutina, dos anys enrere, ella i la petita no hi havien estat fins just el final. 'Havien sortit a volar i, en tornar, amb prou feines havia tingut temps de saludar-les'.

Havia passat molt temps des d'aleshores.

Va somriure tot arribant a casa, amb la vestimenta nova que la Bulma li havia preparat. En Trunks li havia dit allò de què, després de veure'l, ja no volia un vestit de camuflatge com el seu. 'A ell li encantava, i estava segur que en Goten al·lucinaria de debò quan el veiés'. Però alguna cosa el feia pensar, ara, en què probablement aquella nena que coneixia poc; no es distanciaria tant de la manera de ser del petit Trunks.

En Vegeta mateix era bastant així. I la Nasu, bé, la Nasu a vegades tenia sortides ben semblants. 'Molt hauria d'haver canviat en aquell temps'.

Va sentir curiositat cap a la possibilitat de temptejar una escapada al temple celestial; ara que la Xixi tampoc sabria on anava. Tornant o anant a l'institut, no caldria explicar-li-ho del tot.

'Però li havia promès que es prendria seriosament els estudis'.

Ja trobaria la manera...

De moment continuava conformant-se en salvar el seu anonimat i, a la vegada, ajudar a fer de la ciutat on estudiava un lloc una mica millor.

.

* * *

**N/A:** I voilà! Un altre capítol! Només aclarir dos punts aquesta vegada. Com sempre Reiya no és un nom que no vingui d'enlloc, sinó que intenta seguir (amb llicències) lògiques d'en Toriyama. Rye és un cereal, el sègol, i a més transformant-lo, afegint-hi i girant-li lletres, he obtingut Reiya: que té similituds amb reina en idiomes llatins. Em sembla un bon nom per la mare d'en Vegeta (i per la nebodeta), perquè tampoc seria un nom gaire comú entre els saiyajins, donat que no és exactament un vegetal. Un nom especial per una dona que, encara que no l'haguem vist en la història, ho seria més, segur.

Dubtes, preguntes, reviews? M'heu preguntat si en Gohan triga o no a notar la Zangya, la resposta és no. Ella no desplega l'energia d'una manera raonablement detectable (sense intentar amagar-la), almenys fins que s'enfronta als nostres amics a Corporació Capsula: És quan la nota en Vegeta. I segons després ho fa en Gohan que es treu els auriculars d'estudi confós i mig dormit, i dubta un instant més a parlar o no amb la Xixi per sortir de casa. La Nasu i en Cor Petit, abans, tenen més aviat una mena de flaix; com un pressentiment barrejat amb una força que els ha inquietat, però que ha estat un vist i no vist. Com un llampec que deixa un petit rastre al cel.

La Nasu és la mare de la Reiya i hi manté una atenció quasi inconscient (les mares les fem aquestes coses, fins i tot sense poders!); i bé en Cor Petit, per si mateix, havia estat un Déu acostumat a mantenir un ull vigilant a la Terra i als instints, com tota aquella tropa del cel que li ho mostra a en Son Goku. Ja sabem, això sí, que en Kaito només n'està pendent quan vol també... té altres planetes a vigilar.


	43. Cap42 El Gran Torneig d'Arts Marcials

**Capítol 42. El Gran Torneig de les Arts Marcials**

Era feliç. ¿Quant havia trigat en fer-se'n a la idea? No ho sabia, però si mirava enrere se n'adonava que havia passat almenys els darrers tres anys sent absolutament feliç. 'Sí, al principi, acostumar-se a la pau havia estat difícil, més després d'haver donat a llum i d'haver-se acostumat a una nova vida allà, al palau de Déu'. Però ara no en tenia dubte: El camí fet havia valgut la pena.

Tenia la seva filla, la Reiya, al costat. Creixia forta i intel·ligent, un autèntic remolí de frescor que no podia parar de mirar, ni en moments de pausa ni durant un dels seus exercicis amb en Cor Petit. I, és clar, en aquella postal, en forma de modus vivendi, tenia també el namekià. Va girar-se per mirar-lo descansar un moment, deixant la nena asseure's al terra un instant, mentre ell parlava amb en Dende.

Va somriure per impuls. 'Allà estava l'ésser que havia tingut al costat tot aquell temps, que havia estat amb elles, i amb qui sentia que ella també havia crescut... en serenor i reflexió, segur. Era impossible no aprendre'n al costat d'en Cor Petit'. Possiblement podria haver aprés altres coses al costat d'algú tan savi com ell, perquè sí ella el considerava savi a banda d'un gran company; però el cert és que es complementaven de manera tan natural, s'assemblaven tant a vegades, que en ocasions, tractar amb l'altre, només era qüestió de deixar-se anar.

'En la majoria d'ocasions ni tan sols li calia pensar què anava a fer, les circumstàncies, el conèixer-lo, la portaven sola per aquell camí'.

Va tornar-se a fer la cua alta que s'havia acostumat a portar, amb tot aquell cabell esbullat que deixava escapar alguns dels seus blens a banda i banda del front, tapant-li fins i tot els ulls en algun moment, i va apropar-se al namekià rient. 'Ell no ho havia donat tot a l'entrenament, però la Reiya cada vegada donava més de sí en aquell aspecte'.

Seria forta, no en tenia cap dubte. 'Encara que per ser-ho de debò, hagués de donar encara el millor de si mateixa'. L'esforç seria important per aconseguir-ho.

I, de moment, ningú no podia dir que no es prengués seriosament aquells moments d'exercici amb en Cor Petit. I és clar, també amb ella.

Encara que la Nasu preferia, sens dubte, que fos el namekià el que fes posar-la en guàrdia quan calgués. A ella la tenia massa apamada. 'Bé, i sincerament no és que en Cor Petit tingués gaire més autoritat quan es tractava de la ja no tan menuda Reiya'.

– Aquest any farà 7 anys i ja et porta pel camí de l'amargura – va agafar el guerrer per la cintura; anava amb les robes estripades i suat. – M'han dit que en Trunks que en farà 8 ja és una màquina... Bé, ho ha insinuat en Vegeta... no sé si és gaire de fiar. Vol que el seu fill superi en Son Gohan algun dia.

– Saps que no és el mateix – va utilitzar el to didàctic mentre li corresponia el gest i li passava el braç per l'espatlla amb confiada amabilitat – Vols entrenar tu una estona amb ella? Ja veuràs com en uns anys sí que ens portarà pel camí de l'amargura... aquesta vegada seriosament...

– Ja te'n canses? – va seguir-li la broma. – Ui, jo que em pensava que t'havies tornat tan i tan fort, tot aquest temps. No has parat d'entrenar.

– Més o menys com tu.

Van mirar-se als ulls i van somriure's un instant, abans d'escoltar allò que deia la Reiya des d'encara el terra de rajoles blanques d'aquella plataforma.

– Seguim, Cor Petit?

– Millor deixa'ns un moment, princesa – va fer la Nasu des del lloc on era, agafada a en Cor Petit fent broma, i al costat d'en Dende – Vés amb en Popo, m'ha dit que ens estava preparant un dinar per llepar-se'n els dits!

– No hi vas, tu? – va qüestionar-la en Cor Petit en veure que se separava uns metres d'ell, però que continuava allà. En Dende també se l'havia quedat mirant.

– Estava pensant en... – va dubtar – La proposta que ens va fer en Mefus l'últim cop que va venir. Encara no em crec que es dignés a visitar-nos, saps?

– Ja, suposo que això vol dir que aquesta vegada sí, heu enterrat qualsevol destral de guerra...

– Sí – va continuar, no obstant, pensativa la princesa saiyajin – Però m'ha fet pensar en... Recordes que va dir que tenia pendent un viatge per la galàxia est? Que vol intentar trobar el suficient material i tenir contacte amb les suficients cultures civilitzades per reprendre l'antic patrimoni tecnològic tsufur. Es veu que en Pineau havia deixat apuntades idees i havia fet esborranys de vells invents en llibretes que tenia guardades en un calaix polsós, i ara en Mefus vol dur a terme diversos dels projectes que hi va trobar plasmats...

– Pensava que els Brief estaven disposats a ajudar-lo en tot – va interrompre'ls en Dende que també estava escoltant, malgrat que la Nasu es dirigia eminentment a en Cor Petit. 'No era pas d'invents del què volia parlar-li en última instància'.

– Sí, però hi ha materials que el Doctor Brief no va identificar. No deuen existir aquí a la Terra...

– On vols anar a parar? – va ajudar-la a desencallar-se en Cor Petit.

– Vull dir – va agrair l'ajuda la Nasu – En Mefus em va demanar que l'acompanyés. Bé, ja saps, no pensa córrer grans perills... però mai se sap.

– I hi vols anar? – va estranyar-se'n. 'Es coneixien prou com per endevinar-se intencions, però ara l'acabava de deixar ben descol·locat'.

– No – va sospirar ella – Però pensava que potser sí... potser seria una gran oportunitat... – va callar conscient que en Cor Petit continuava sense entendre-la – vull dir, per la Reiya... – va decidir continuar parlant sense deixar-los reaccionar, tampoc a en Dende que seguia allà – Jo, des de què la vaig tenir, he pensat que no me'n volia separar per res del món, i continuo pensant-ho... m'horroritza recordar què feia la meva raça amb els bebès, sobretot amb els de poc potencial. Però tu mateix ho has dit: en el seu cas, créixer, fer-se més forta serà una qüestió d'esforç... no serà una missió perillosa. En Mefus ha estudiat els planetes on anirà, en teoria no hi ha d'haver grans forces ni enemics terribles... Ell ha estudiat la ruta pam a pam perquè, en inici, pensava anar-hi sol. Em va demanar que l'acompanyés només per precaució... Algú poc fort per mi, pot suposar-li un problema a ell... Un governador amb mala baba, un lladre de naus, alguna cosa d'aquestes.

– I vols que hi vagi la Reiya... – va acabar ara sí la frase el namekià, encara sorprès.

– Pensa-ho! – va girar-se, tot i que en el fons deixar-la marxar un temps, també li feia mal a ella – Pot aprendre-hi moltes coses. I si hi ha cap problema... en Mefus serà el primer de fer-la girar cua. Però mentre sigui un repte que ella pugui assumir... això la farà més forta... la farà créixer en tots els sentits. No ho tindrà pas tan fàcil com en Trunks, no és mestissa. Seria una petita saiyajin d'elit, n'estic segura. Però això només la deixa a unitats per sobre de molts dels de la meva raça a la seva edat, no pas del nivell que hem assolit aquí a la Terra. Que en Trunks pot aconseguir només jugant... recorda que, per algun motiu estrany, la sang humana potència tota aquesta nostra força saiyajin en els nostres descendents amb gens d'aquesta raça. Pensa en el Gohan, Cor Petit.

– Tenir-ho tan difícil com en Son Goku, en Vegeta... o, fins i tot, tu; no és pas que sigui una mala notícia. Ja ho havíem parlat.

– Sí. Per això mateix... – va parlar, tot i que la menció sobtada d'en Goku va fer-la ser una mica més freda del què havia estat fins aleshores – En... en Kakarot – va intentar dir amb suficient desinterès, gairebé enrabiada per haver-ne de parlar. 'No podia retraure-li res, es deia, però la seva pròpia ment havia generat anticossos al sol fet de mencionar-lo'. – No tenia pas aquest potencial quan va deixar el nostre planeta, i no va tenir tanta energia fins molt després. Però va ser enfrontant-se a tot el què es va trobar aquí... allò què va fer-lo ser més i més fort. Jo era quasi tan forta com la Reiya a la seva edat, però mai ho vaig tenir prou difícil. La diferència és abismal.

– Suposo que tens raó – va acceptar el namekià, tot i haver de reconèixer-se a si mateix que no li feia cap gràcia deixar-la marxar encara que fos per pocs mesos. 'Ell podia entendre la Nasu perquè, a la pràctica, hauria d'haver pensat igual... Sí, els seus entrenaments l'ajudaven, però els coneixia massa... no els sentia com un perill real. Com un repte'. No obstant havia acabat estant lligat a aquella nena de manera irremeiable. 'Estimava de la mateixa manera en Son Gohan i, en canvi, en el seu cas no recordava haver estat inquiet per una fotesa com aquella'.

La Reiya podia fer coses més perilloses que un simple viatge en una zona potencialment pacífica de l'univers.

'Però és que sentia que, a diferència d'en Gohan; ella era només responsabilitat seva. I de la Nasu, vaja'. No hi havia més pares que en tinguessin cura o que haguessin d'assegurar-se que estava bé; que creixia forta però que, a la vegada, es mantenia sana i salva... almenys tant com ho podia estar una petita i obcecada saiyajin'.

– Quan li ho proposaràs? – va demanar finalment a la dona que tenia al costat. I que s'espolsava un instant aquella faldilla llarguíssima i blanca de cotó que ara solia conjuntar amb un top negre de tires. 'Havia començat a vestir així, quan havia començat a fer aquelles sortides de dissabte o diumenge allà baix, al món... a la ciutat... i, per estrany, que fos... no era pas amb la Bulma que hi anava'.

Qui els anava a dir que aquelles dues acabarien comprant roba juntes. 'Com si fossin només terrestres i prou'. Més extraordinari li semblava a en Cor Petit, que fugia d'aquells moments com del dimoni, que qui les acompanyés fos aquell humà.

'Encara recordava la primera vegada que s'havia enfrontat contra en Krilín en un torneig d'arts marcials'. Com mutava la vida...

– De fet – va baixar el cap sabent que li hauria d'haver dit primer a ell – Ja li he proposat. I insisteix per a què li deixem anar...

– Fantàstic... – va fer una mica escèptic, no perquè hi anés, sinó perquè no aparentava que la seva opinió hagués anat a ser tinguda en compte.

– No posis aquesta cara – va tornar-s'hi a agafar simpàticament, mentre en Dende per precaució ara es retirava – Li vaig dir que faríem el què diguessis tu. I ho hagués complert!

– Ja...

– Cor Petit!

Van somriure's finalment, ell amb resignació, ella entre divertida i culpable.

Ella va deixar caure llavors el seu cap contra el pit del namekià, i va continuar amb el somrís als llavis, mentre feia trontollar amb una mà suau les antenes d'en Cor Petit. – Gràcies – va mirar-lo sincera – Gràcies per suportar-me. Algun dia m'hauràs de recordar que te'n dec moltes. I dir-me com t'ho puc compensar. Tu no em demanes mai res, i jo contínuament t'estic embolicant en coses com aquestes i com...

– Com quines? Com suggerir-me que vingués amb en Krilín i l'A-18 en l'ultima sortida que vau organitzar? I on a més es va sumar aquell vell... – va posar cara de circumstància – No sé com t'ho fas per arribar de tan bon humor quan hi vas.

– Au, no siguis així – va continuar agafant-lo – D'acord que són sempre idees d'en Krilín, la majoria de vegades perquè és un pèssim comprador; així busca ajuda per a què algú acompanyi l'A-18 a la secció de roba de dona i intenta socialitzar-la una mica, de pas. I d'acord que ella no parla mai, més que per assentir o negar qualsevol conat de conversa, i que és una terrible idea que jo intenti socialitzar ningú. Però les nenes es porten genial! La Maron és molt petita, però n'està molt de la Reiya. I això és així des de sempre... només vaig pensar que li anava bé desconnectar algun dia, en Krilín m'ho va fer veure... No vull que s'obsessioni com ja saps qui – va posar-li aquella mirada d'estar-se explicant amb claredat i no ser escoltada. – Quan no és aquí... és a Corporació Capsula... I allà, bé ja vas escoltar aquella història dels saiyajins que explica la Reiya. En Vegeta no perd oportunitat per _sectar-la_... – A la fi va fer cara d'estar bromejant, tot i que amb un pèl d'ironia – Qui ho havia de dir que seria ell qui li parlaria de la nostra raça. Si m'ho haguessin dit fa uns mesos...

'I ella que havia arribat a pensar, quatre anys enrere, que estaria satisfeta si això passava...'. Ara no pensava exactament el mateix.

'Ella també havia pensat en parlar-li de Vegetasei... però en Vegeta potser en feia un gra massa i tot... La Nasu volia que la seva filla també fos una orgullosa terrestre, i no anaven en gaire bon camí per aconseguir-ho'.

Les històries de l'oncle quedaven gravades a foc al caparró de la petita. Tant que després li era molt fàcil repetir-ho davant d'ells, d'ella i en Cor Petit, amb tot luxe de detalls. Al namekià ja l'havia vist arronsar el nas més d'una vegada.

– Bé – va acceptar en Cor Petit – Suposo que serà una gran experiència per ella. No hi tinc res a dir, en realitat.

– Fantàstic! – va celebrar-ho la Nasu fent-li un petó espontani a la galta – En Mefus vindrà a buscar-la en uns 30 dies més o menys.

– També ho vas parlar amb ell?

– No! – va negar – Però li vaig dir que tornés. Que alguna cosa faríem... I a més la Bulma vol continuar-hi parlant, sobretot en referència a alguns dels invents d'en Pineau. Diu que en vol fer patents, per a poder fer-los eficients per a usos terrestres. L'ajudaran també a desenvolupar-ho. Diu en Mefus que si se'n surt i tira endavant aquests projectes, el seu ús també donarà vida al planeta on viu la seva comunitat... ja saps...

– Els tsufurs.

– Sí – va reconèixer. 'Hi havia temes encara tabús per molt que passessin els anys i es fessin les paus'. Pensar en el què havia passat entre els seus dos pobles, els tsufurs i els saiyajins, no era còmode. I menys per la filla del rei Vegeta, per una filla de Vegetasei, criada entre tsufurs, però amb els prejudicis dels guerrers.

'Havia cregut feia molt anys que havien netejat, d'alguna manera, tot aquell mal que havien fet'. Però el cert és que possiblement mai ho podrien fer del tot. Durant anys havia imperat el criteri militar i imperialista interplanetari entre els saiyajins.

– Per què no em dónes un moment que mengi amb el bitxo i anem a entrenar tu i jo, eh? Fa temps que no ens posem les piles mútuament – va proposar.

– Doncs, va – va acceptar en Cor Petit – Ja fas tard. I deixaràs la Reiya aquí?

– Segur que en Dende se li acut alguna manera d'entretenir-la – va picar-li l'ullet abans de desaparèixer columnes enllà, almenys per moments.

.

– Què? Que no en tens prou? – va dir ella esgotada del tot deixant enrere el seu estat de superguerrer. Va mig tancar els ulls llavors perquè el sol de la tarda li venia just de cara i la il·luminava – Podem tornar-hi quan... – Encara que insistís, havia gastat part de les seves energies en aquella batalla que havien compartit al màxim de les seves possibilitats. Un núvol fosc va posar-se-li al cap i la Nasu va creure que perdria la consciència, però tot i així es va mantenir dreta – ... quan vulguis – va acabar la frase amb feines.

– Ets una tossuda sense remei! – va somriure en Cor Petit també esgotat – Vine, va – va oferir-se – Puja a la meva espatlla que et porto al temple... és hora de descansar.

– Ni en broma!

– No comencem, eh? – va estirar-la de la mà per a què s'hi acostés. – Va, puja!

A contracor la Nasu va apropar-s'hi i va grimpar sobre la seva espatlla, passant-li les mans pel coll, amb resignació. – Ets la repera, Cor Petit.

– Anem, va. – va alçar-se en direcció al temple celestial, adonant-se que ella havia acabat per quedar dormida sobre seu. Va subjectar-la per a què no caigués, i va esperar arribar a la seva habitació per deixar-la dormir entre els llençols còmodes del llit que ella sempre ocupava.

En comptes de marxar, però, va quedar-se-la observant.

– _No, Dende. No pateixis. Són només rascades... l'únic que necessita és dormir. – Li havia dit al jove Déu, quan aquest s'hi havia apropat. L'aspecte del namekià, que una vegada havia estat un Déu - infant, era ara més aviat el d'un adolescent. Un de nàmek. _

Un cop a soles, doncs, havia tornat a prestar tota la seva atenció en la dona, amb la cua del cabell mig desfeta, que dormia ara ben esterrecada sobre el matalàs.

Va agafar-li la mà aleshores per impuls, pensant en el què havien estat aquells darrers anys junts. En feia quatre que havien establert unes regles de convivència que, sortosament, havien acabat sent per a bé.

Ell ja no se sentia obligat a donar-li res més que la seva complicitat, però en canvi, moltes nits, li encantava arraulir-se contra ella i simplement observar-la dormir. 'La pell de la Nasu era, malgrat el seu cos atlètic, de tacte fi i suau'. Al final havia resultat que podria acaronar-la en un braç, o sí fins i tot a ella sencera, sense cansar-se de tocar aquell abrigall natural que la cobria.

Potser era el fet que, quan tot era molt més forçat, molt més pensat, havien decidit posar-hi punt i final en aquell sentit. Allò havia fet que el contacte entre ells, de cop i volta, es fes molt més espontani, molt més deslliurat de vergonyes i aversions preconcebudes. 'D'etiquetes'. No, havia estat potser mai més res semblant al sexe, però en Cor Petit sabia que, en part, els havia unit molt més que _allò_ d'abans.

El fet de poder adormir-se abraçada a ell, de tornar-li el gest, de sentir com l'acaronava per iniciativa pròpia, sense buscar només l'acontentar-la; havia fet que la Nasu se sentís més segura d'ella mateixa, malgrat haver-se'n sentit sempre molt, de segura. 'I aquell comportament d'entrellit, sorgit de forma espontània, havia acabat derivant (fins i tot) en més bromes diürnes, i complicitat. En somriures més oberts en el seu dia a dia'. La resta havia vingut tot donat per un altre punt que els unia ara irremeiablement. 'El veure créixer la Reiya, entrenar-la i ensenyar-la a conèixer el món'. Era aquell el pacte que junts havien establert una vegada, i es complementava amb aquell tenir-se al costat que un dia havien cregut que, en realitat, no esperaven.

A en Cor Petit, el sol fet d'arrancar-li un somriure o un son profund, en la tranquil·litat del seu costat, ja li resultava, de fet, tot més que satisfactori. 'L'adorava'.

Potser sí, va dir-se a si mateix; potser hi havia estat vinculat sempre amb allò que els humans anomenaven, tan a la lleugera, enamorament. 'A ell no li agradava donar voltes a aquell qualificatiu. Més aviat preferia pensar en com de plàcid s'havia tornat tot últimament'.

Ella somreia, la Reiya jugava, ella el desafiava després, i ell se sabia acompanyant-les en aquell trajecte vital dels primers anys de la nena. N'era mentor i amic. 'Per la Nasu també, només que diferent'.

.

– Ei, Dende. Ja han arribat? – va preguntar la Reiya, sortint en pijama per un dels corredors – Vaig a veure'ls!

– No, serà millor que els deixis descansar. – va fer en Dende, suposant que una vegada més, aquella com moltes d'altres nits, el namekià acabaria acompanyant-la en el son. – Véns? Vull repassar uns papirs en namekià. Així potser agafaràs la nyonya.

La Reiya va assentir no excessivament avorrida amb la idea. 'Li agradava la companyia d'en Dende i també tot el que ell sabia de màgia i d'història d'una espècie que la petita coneixia ja bé. Havia crescut amb dos nàmeks al seu voltant'. Potser per això no la molestava pensar en el Dende remenant papers il·legibles i de contingut soporífer.

– Anem!

El Dende, amb un somriure còmplice pràcticament de germà gran, va veure-la avançar pel passadís blanc – davant seu – amb un riure entremaliat i els mateixos ànims apressats de quasi sempre. 'Com si, de fet, estigués feta només d'energia punyent'.

'Reiya...'.

La Reiya era la nena imparable, de cabells negres i mirada franca, que havia portat des de sempre els cabells a mitja espatlla. La criatura havia canviat, però, ja feia un parell de mesos, el turbant vermell i els cabells deixats anar; per dues cuetes altes, fetes per la Bulma amb certa gràcia, que li recollien desordenades només part dels cabells esbullats. 'No es podia dir que la Nasu hagués secundat la idea, però la seva filla assegurava que amb el cabell recollit, lluitava molt més de gust... i era una sortida si més no divertida a l'alternativa de tallar-li... Sobretot perquè sabien que no tornarien pas a créixer-li'.

Al final, de fet, els cabells recollits d'aquella manera, prou desordenada per no acabar tampoc semblant-li ridícula a la petita interessada; havien acabat per configurar una part d'ella que ara semblava inseparable al seu caràcter directe i esverat. Tranquil en moments que ho mereixien, com després d'un entrenament o en haver passat una tarda sencera amb en Trunks, un altre nen poc donat a les mitges tintes i les vergonyes.

Els seus ulls – la part que sens dubte a en Dende més li recordava a aquell home que ja mai mencionaven – eren foscos, d'un marró ennegrit pràcticament igual al del seu cabell, i tenia el nas arromangat i els llavis fins. Amb una samarreta ample de colors vius, i que variava (segons el dia) entre grocs, vermells i ataronjats; i nombroses polseres platejades que – fora dels entrenaments – li solien tapar gran part del braç esquerre. El que més li agradava d'aquell look, que tampoc es preocupava en canviar gaire, era aquella pedra estranya i pesada que havia trobat als calaixos de la seva mare una vegada. La Nasu havia acabat per donar-li i ara la menuda Reiya la duia penjada del cinturó, rebotant-li just en aquella faldilla curta d'un blanc cru que combinava amb uns shorts més llargs de color negre, fins just sobre el genoll.

Unes botes blau marí, les seves botes blaves de la sort, completaven el conjunt. 'La Bulma l'havia acompanyat un dia a comprar roba – de passeig improvisat amb en Trunks – i, la Reiya no sabia encara com, li havia tret del cap, la roba de colors foscos que pensava dur en un principi o el gi d'en Cor Petit que havia dut fins aleshores'. Malgrat no la veiés diàriament, s'entenia amb la Bulma. 'La científica era amable i oberta amb la nena, i a la Reiya li queia tan bé com tot el que venia d'aquella casa on vivia el seu cosí'.

Era estrany que, en canvi, acabés anant de compres amb la pròpia Nasu. Per això, quan visitava la ciutat amb la seva mare, i ho feien acompanyades (a més) d'en Krilín i l'A-18; la Reiya preferia passar el temps amb aquella petita rossa de tres anys... la nena que no aixecava tres pams de terra, però, que se l'havia guanyat... des del primer moment que la menuda saiyajin havia vist que no només li feia cas, sinó que l'imitava en els gestos i se la mirava com si ella fos gran.

'Tan acostumada a ser tractada de nena, i amb el convenciment que – com bé deia el seu esquerp oncle – ella no n'era de nena... ella era una saiyajin: allò la feia sentir-se important. Li agradava tenir raó i que l'escoltessin com una veu més. I la Maron, sens dubte, ho feia'.

En Dende, a vegades es preguntava sinó li deurien molestar aquells guants negres estripats que no li cobrien els dits, però que la Reiya pràcticament no es treia ni per menjar. 'Era una nena d'idees fixes'.

Si un conjunt, com aquell, li donava bones vibracions – i no reconeixeria mai que fos perquè la Bulma li havia dit que li quedava d'una manera, tan endimoniadament ensucrada, que es pogués definir amb l'adjectiu 'moníssim'– la Reiya no dubtava en repetir vestimenta, o fins i tot en demanar comprar-se'n dos parells. La nena mateixa creia que li imprimia caràcter.

No era gaire aficionada als canvis. Va fer un gir estrany amb la cua de saiyajin, fent que s'emboliqués sola a la cintura, abans de girar-se cap al namekià. – Creus que en Popo ens tornarà a preparar demà aquells rotllets de carn tan bons que fa? Són genials!

– És clar – va somriure en Dende, convidant-la a passar a la sala on guardava part de tots aquells documents d'orígen namekià. – És clar.

.

.

– Ei, Trunks! – La seva cosina va fer cara de múrria mentre el desafiava – A vera si m'atrapes! – Ambdós jugaven a les afores de Corporació Capsula, mentre la Bulma saludava amable una Nasu amb qui ja estava acostumada a parlar llargament en aquelles tardes infinites d'entre setmana.

– Mira'ls, ja hi tornen – va somriure la saiyajin – Sempre que venim, acaben així... per això procuro dur-la a l'illa d'en Follet Tortuga o que es relacioni amb en Krilín i família almenys un cop per setmana – va raonar. La científica va somriure-li, també recordant que havien parlat ja de tot allò. 'En Trunks i la Reiya junts eren dos nens, però també dos nens amb predisposició a jugar de la única manera que a la nena se li acudia fer-ho: lluitar'. El seu fill sí s'entretenia a vegades amb els videojocs o les joguines que li construïa el seu avi; però li era bastant més fàcil convèncer, els diumenges, a en Son Goten per a què participés en aquells jocs, que a la menuda saiyajin la resta de la setmana.

– Ja – va fer la Bulma sabent exactament què volia dir-li – No vols que es converteixi en una còpia de... – va estossegar en notar que el Vegeta trastejava alguna cosa a la cuina, la finestra principal de la qual donava a aquell tros de jardí. – Ja saps que quan puc, els dies que la deixes aquí, també intento dur-los a ciutat... de compres o així. A en Trunks li encanta passar pel parc infantil... tot i que la teva filla és més dura de pelar, eh?

– Suposo que té a veure amb què no se sent del tot una nena de 7 anys... Ho és... Bé, aviat – va raonar la Nasu, pensant que de moment en tenia 6 – Però té tots els números per comportar-se com una saiyajin... No sé com es fa perquè els nens siguin només nens, al meu planeta se'ns parlava i se'ns entrenava com adults. He fet el que he sabut – va confessar una mica mosca, per tenir la sensació quasi 7 anys després, que hauria d'haver-se deixat portar més pels seus coneixements humans i tsufurs que pel que havia cregut sempre que era un nen saiyajin. 'L'havien horroritzat sempre segons quines pràctiques del seu planeta, però no havia sabut no sentir-se orgullosa d'una filla seva que fos exactament com se suposava que havia de ser un futur guerrer de l'espai, malgrat una bona fe adquirida que a Vegetasei no havien tingut oportunitat d'adoptar mai'. De totes maneres, això sí, la Reiya no era cruel ni rude, però sí bastant astuta.

A vegades pensava, malgrat les característiques més saiyajins de la menuda, que aquell canvi natural vers la seva raça era més aviat mèrit d'en Cor Petit que d'un entorn humà. Fos com fos també era esverada i riallera, a la seva manera. I potser això últim sí tenia a veure amb l'entorn on s'havia criat.

No obstant es continuava semblant a ella mateixa i a en Vegeta; potser més que un Trunks que ja en si també era astut i, per què no dir-ho, confiat i divertidament capritxós. 'Era més nen que ella perquè havia sabut més àmpliament que era ser terrestre i potser, al cap i a la fi, perquè ho era a mitges d'humà'.

Entre setmana ambdós cosins es veien almenys dos o tres cops. La Nasu li acompanyava la majoria de cops, tot i que després només s'hi quedés de tant en tant. 'Li agradava parlar amb la Bulma, trobar-se en Vegeta i deixar-li anar alguna frase punyent, però preferia aprofitar tot aquell temps que els donava l'absència de la Reiya per entrenar al màxim amb en Cor Petit'. No havia deixat d'esforçar-se a millorar ni un sol dia des de què havia estat mare, i estava bastant segura que – malgrat les encara diferències amb un Vegeta incansable i insistent en l'entrenament – en Cor Petit i ella havien aconseguit almenys un important avanç.

.

– Va, home, Trunks. Ja estàs cansat? – va provocar-lo la Reiya amb un somriure mentre en Trunks se la mirava des de davant – Et poses en guàrdia, o no?

– Jo de tu aniria en compte, menuda – va somriure de costat ell mentre l'atacava amb decidida terminació amistosa – O vols perdre amb els grans?

– Amb els grans? – va riure ella – Ni tan sols ets un any sencer més gran que jo, Trunks. No em facis riure – va fer quatre moviments marcials, esquivant-lo i tornant-li els cops, tot rient però amb força. – No es pot dir, però, que no hagis millorat, eh?

Va reconèixer esbufegant adonant-se que alguna cosa havia canviat en el seu cosí des de la última vegada.

– Això és perquè no saps que tinc una sorpresa per tu – va fer sorneguer tornant a atacar-la i fent que ella s'hi tornés amb força. Va evitar un cop d'energia del nano i va tornar-li quan, de cop i volta, tres cops després, va passar una cosa que no s'esperava. No, encara. – Trunks?

El nen de cabells liles era davant seu, i ja no tenia els cabells liles. Ni la mateixa força d'abans. 'S'acabava de convertir en superguerrer'. – No t'ho esperaves, eh? – va riure.

– Com pots fer-ho això, eh? Has entrenat amb l'oncle? – va demanar una mica confosa, i per què negar-ho, potser també picada en l'orgull. 'Veient-ho, se sentia a anys llum de poder-ho aconseguir'.

– No, no així, però sí amb en Goten – va assegurar – A vegades també juguem a les baralles.

– Jugueu?

La nena va quedar-se'l mirant seriosa amb el dubte al rostre. – Vols dir amb aquell nen, el que va aparèixer amb un núvol la setmana passada? El que no volia que li diguéssim a la teva mare que era aquí? – va recordar haver conegut aquell nen de cabells absolutament de punta, fins i tot més que ella, just quan feia una setmana, havien estat fent el mateix que ara... En Trunks li havia dit que no era la primera vegada que aquest s'escapava de casa per anar-lo a veure, tot i que sí la primera que ella s'hi topava.

– _Normalment ve amb el seu germà – Li havia dit llavors en Trunks. – En Gohan, aquell que va entrenar en Cor Petit una vegada._

– _Ja – va respondre ella aleshores. 'Sabia més o menys de qui li parlava'. _

– En fi... – va dir en aquell present la Reiya, resignada (però) als avanços d'en Trunks. Pensant, de fet, en aquella jornada de no feia gaire.

'Rumiant en com en Trunks li havia presentat el tal Son Goten'.

Havia estat breu, ja que els nens semblaven dur-se, entre ells, prou coses entre mans.

'_No s'havia quedat gaire més estona aquell dia que havia vist en Goten, i havia de reconèixer que havia deixat fer els nens, avorrida'. _

_Potser també una mica enfadada. _

_Però no perquè aquell nen que no coneixia li caigués bé o no, sinó perquè havia atret tota l'atenció del seu cosí i s'havien posat a parlar de coses que a ella l'avorrien profundament... com els videojocs o els parcs d'atraccions. _

_Havia estat en aquell moment, quan s'havia apartat d'ells emmurriada i sentint-se fora de lloc; que s'havia topat el seu oncle Vegeta en un dels passadissos de Corporació Capsula. _

'_A ells els hi havia dit que anava a buscar alguna cosa per beure'. _

– _Oncle! – Havia expressat quan aquest l'havia vist sortir de la cuina amb un got d'aigua. 'Era de braços creuats en un dels corredors i semblava esperar-la'. – No t'havia vist..._

– _Això és perquè encara no et preocupes prou a detectar les energies dels altres... – Havia dit secament el pare d'en Trunks, molt en el seu estil. La Reiya recordava haver-se començat a fixar en ell quan amb tres o quatre anys havia començat a comprendre de què anava tot allò d'entrenar, perquè ella mateixa havia començat a fer-ho amb en Cor Petit. _

'_Li semblava apassionant que la Bulma sempre es queixés de quantes hores aquest arribava a dedicar a tal cosa'. I, per això, havia estat espiant-lo des d'una de les finestretes de la nau de gravetat... fins que ell, al final, l'havia enxampat. _

'_Aquell havia estat, en efecte, el primer cop que en Vegeta l'havia deixat de veure definitivament com un mosquit i li havia començat a parlar de tu a tu'. _

_Ho va rememorar en trobar-se'l allà palplantat aquella vegada. Com si l'hagués estat esperant per dir-li alguna cosa. _

"– _Ja entrenes prou amb aquell namekià? – Li havia demanat davant la seva sorpresa en aquella altra ocasió – Sí, suposo que sí perquè veig que també ets capaç d'agafar alçada, volant. I fa temps que te'n surts prou bé. Véns volant, oi, amb la Nasu? _

– _És que... en realitat me n'ha ensenyat la mare – Havia dit una mica cohibida a l'instant – Entreno amb ells, depèn del dia. En Cor Petit m'ensenya coses... però diu que encara sóc massa petita. _

_Havia vist en Vegeta fer un gest sorneguer, cada vegada més evident, en convinència amb les seves paraules: – Un saiyajin mai és massa petit. No per entrenar. Aquestes són manies d'humans que veig que també han arribat a la meva germana i a aquell namekià... _

– _Els saiyajins? Vols dir nosaltres, oncle? – Havia estat potser la pregunta més innocent de la seva vida. _

– _Sí, la nostra raça, Reiya – I a en Vegeta probablement se li havien encès els ulls d'una forma diferent a abans – Una raça de guerrers... la majoria dignes – Li havia fet una ullada significativa en dir allò que ella no podia saber què volia dir – El teu avi, el meu pare, n'era el rei de tots els saiyajins... Suposo que la teva mare ja t'ho haurà dit –. _

_De no ser així estava clar que ja ho faria ell". _

_En un to gens dolç ni pensat per a nens, en Vegeta a partir de llavors havia respost, doncs, a les preguntes que ella li feia de tant en tant, quan se'l trobava sol o distret en observar en Trunks. _

_Quan la Bulma no hi era. 'Com aleshores'. _

_La Reiya sabia que, com aquella vegada que el seu tiet li havia parlat de tu a tu per primera vegada, a en Vegeta no li agradava mantenir cap tipus de conversa en públic. 'I menys encara davant la Nasu o els Brief'. Allà davant la nau, en el record que li venia sovint a la ment a la nena, ell havia marxat en sentir la senyora Brief apropar-se pel jardí. _

_La nova confiança amb la què la neboda es mirava l'oncle, menys reservada que abans, era però prou evident. 'També les coses sobre saiyajins que, de cop, la nena sabia'. _

_Estava segura que la seva mare ja n'era conscient, tot i així. _

– _Procuraré fixar-m'hi més – va dir aleshores, en aquell passadís proper a la cuina, respecte aquella facilitat per detectar energies de la qual l'hi parlava el guerrer. – Ho sento. _

_En aquell record, en Trunks i en Goten devien continuar a fora, jugant despreocupadament. Fent avanços inexplicables de manera totalment frívola, com sabia la Reiya ara. 'A ella, però, li havia interessat més – llavors i sempre – el què pogués dir-li el seu oncle'. _

_En consonància, i una vegada més, en Vegeta l'havia mirat amb aquell aire d'estar pensant en més coses; a banda d'escoltant les seves respostes de criatura, saiyajin o no, d'encara no 7 anys. _

– _Digues-li a la teva mare que hauries de millorar la coordinació de moviments quan ataques amb la dreta – va deixar anar – No ets prou ràpida i et canses. _

_La nena, tot i que en aquell moment encara no se sabia inferior a en Trunks, que no li havia mostrat la seva transformació fins al present – l'ara en què estava recordant tot allò – no havia pogut evitar preguntar-li el següent al príncep amb to insegur: _

– _Ens has vist lluitar, doncs? Hi eres? – Li importava el què ell pensés de la seva evolució. I li feia certa gràcia, per tant, que ell els hagués observat. 'Sentia certa admiració per aquell guerrer misteriós que resultava ser el seu oncle'. _

_Estava segura que hi havia moltes històries d'ell i els saiyans que encara no sabia. _

– _No, tota l'estona. Amb un minut n'he tingut prou – va respondre anant-se'n. – No progresses del tot malament..._

'En Vegeta mai es quedava més d'un moment a observar-los; però la Reiya, ara sí, sabia que ho feia, almenys de passada'. Així ho va pensar la nena, que en aquell moment _–_ en el present – tenia en Trunks convertit en superguerrer davant.

El més probable, donat que no es quedava mai el suficient, era que en Vegeta (no obstant) encara no sabés que el seu fill es transformava.

Com ella, que no ho havia sabut fins feia un moment.

'Qui li anava a dir que defugir aquell joc entre els dos nanos dies enrere, li havia acabat servint per saber que en Vegeta, com a mínim, sentia cert interès – això sí dissimulat i fugisser – pels avanços d'en Trunks'. Avanços dels quals, probablement, desconeixia el més impressionant de tots.

Fins llavors sabia que en Trunks procurava entrenar-hi a prop de vegades, com per casualitat, com si (en el fons) no estigués també esperant que aquest se'l mirés; però no li constava que el seu pare n'hagués fet mai ni més ni menys. 'No, a banda d'algun crit per corregir-li males postures o atacs fallits'.

'Tot molt al seu estil'.

Dubtava que en Trunks s'hagués transformat, ara per ara, davant seu ja que d'allò que feien no se'n podia dir entrenar exactament junts. 'En Vegeta se'l podia mirar també en aquelles circumstàncies, però sempre acabava tancat dins la màquina de gravetat'.

'L'oncle no és tan dur tampoc, però', va pensar recopilant finalment aquells dos records barrejats, el de feia uns dies, prop de la cuina; i la primera vegada que el germà gran de la seva mare l'havia enxampat espiant-lo fora la nau.

No sabia com havia acabat tenint aquella associació d'idees, al cap i a la fi l'únic que havia recordat primerament havia estat com d'enfadada havia estat també amb en Trunks; per l'atenció enjogassada que havia prestat – sense tenir-la gens en compte _–_ al per ella un quasi desconegut Son Goten.

'I ara a sobre resultava que esbatussant-se amb _ell_, aquest havia aprés a convertir-se en superguerrer'. Ella ja sabia que no seria fàcil, però no pensava quedar-se enrere. 'Devia ser allò que en deien orgull saiyajin', va suposar resignada.

– El teu pare al·lucinarà – va dir en veu baixa, en assumir-ho, ja una mica més de bon humor. 'En el fons s'alegrava dels passos que estava fent el seu cosí. Estava segura que el pare d'aquest n'estaria orgullós'. – Ets increïble, Trunks – va reconèixer un moment després, en el fons encara picada i pensant en qualitats amb què ella encara pogués guanyar-lo, d'alguna manera. Amb aquesta intenció va donar un pas endavant, tornant a atacar-lo.– Però no em rendiré. No em fas por!

– N'estàs segura? – va provocar-la ell. – No em pots pas guanyar així – va somriure segur i en broma donant dos passos endavant. Enjogassat.

– Si no m'has vençut en 2 minuts, què em dónes? – va desafiar-lo de cop i volta la Reiya amb una estranya brillantor als ulls. 'Acabava de tenir una idea'.

– No ho sé – va dubtar ell – El que vulguis suposo.

– D'acord, doncs – va tirar ella endavant, centrant-se, atacant-lo de nou – Doncs ho decidim després, si és el que jo vulgui...

– Això està fet – van brillar-li els ulls al nano – No pots guanyar un superguerrer. És el que sempre diu el pare. Que és el més poderós que hi ha un superguerrer.

– Fins i tot, tu? – va esquivar-lo un parell de vegades ara en veure que era impossible atacar-lo, en Trunks s'havia adonat ja hores d'ara que si es decidia a lluitar seriosament, tenia aquella batalla guanyada.

– Sobretot jo, cosineta... Estàs perduda... – va fer broma deixant-li anar un enèsim cop de puny que, segons els seus càlculs, havia de deixar-la fora de joc.

– Aahh – va cridar la Reiya tirant-se enrere en veure que no podia contraatacar-lo, tot i que havia pensat una forma de fer-ho des del principi. 'Era possible que aquells dos nanos s'haguessin estat convertint en superguerrers, però... fins on ella sabia, al seu cosí, no l'havia vist mai volar'.

I l'oncle no n'hi havia pas ensenyat. 'Era bastant més complicat que allò els hagués sortit perquè sí... tots sols... de fet no acabava d'entendre com ho havien fet per transformar-se'.

Va enlairar-se amb un somriure guanyador. – Ho sabia! – va cridar en adonar-se que efectivament en Trunks continuava a baix, a metres dels seus peus, confós, buscant-la i encara convertit en superguerrer.

– Pots ser molt més fort que jo... però les cases no es comencen per la teulada, Trunks! – va cridar alertant-lo, pensant en què la seva mare li havia dit una cosa semblant en ensenyar-la a volar. 'Era important per dominar després la seva pròpia força i d'altres tècniques que hi anaven relacionades'.

– Baixa! – va exclamar llavors el seu cosí, mig indignat amb ella i mig enfadat amb si mateix. 'Ja sabia que volava, però no hi havia caigut'. – Això és trampa, jo no volo!

– I jo no em converteixo en superguerrer... encara! – va treure-li la llengua ella, calculant quan deurien haver passat aquells dos minuts acordats – No baixaré fins que hagi passat el temps que hem dit, encara vull que m'ajudis en una cosa... – va somriure-li radiant, tot i que en Trunks cada vegada aparentava més frustrat allà sota.

– Què vols? Digues-ho ja... No val la pena perdre el temps així...

– Molt bé, molt bé – va descendir ella amable, posant-se bé les polseres que duia al braç i somrient encara més – Vull que convencis al teu pare per a què puguem entrenar amb ell... – El record de les paraules d'en Vegeta, dels seus consells deixats anar sense interès, de la seva relació encara un pèl distant amb el seu oncle, li ho havien fet pensar. 'És clar, n'era la solució... Esperava'. Coneixent la seva mare i en Cor Petit només li dirien que encara havia d'esforçar-s'hi molt... però a la Reiya la frustrava pensar que en Trunks no s'hi havia esforçat pas tant. 'No era just'. – ... almenys podríem entrenar-hi de tant en tant. Tu ja ho has fet alguna vegada, encara que ell et fes més o menys cas. Jo també vull convertir-me en superguerrer algun dia. Ell ha de saber com ho puc fer.

En Trunks va bufar: – Ja el coneixes... no voldrà.

– Sí voldrà... Només que has de fer-t'ho venir bé – va mirar-lo dubtar – Va, Trunks. Mentre el convences o no, ja t'ajudaré jo a volar, d'acord?

– Però tu ets més petita que jo – va rondinar ell.

– Sí però ets tu qui aconsegueix transformar-se sense saber volar! – va somriure múrria – Va, que no és tan difícil! Tracte fet?

.

– Ei, no es pot conduir així! Heu estat a punt de matar algú – va dir-los un estrany home de roba acolorida i casc que se'ls acabava de posar davant.

– Què fas, ximple? T'anàvem a atropellar – van respondre ells amb to desafiant. Havien anat molt de pressa, sí, però així era com solien circular. Ara no pensaven pas fer cas d'un pallasso.

– Prometeu-me que a partir d'ara conduireu amb prudència, sobretot a la ciutat! – va insistir l'home estrany, amb capa inclosa, i antenes estranyes al casc, en veure que no l'escoltaven.

– Què has dit, nano? Que vas a un ball de disfresses o què?... – Ells que portaven la vida saltant-se les normes de trànsit, i unes quantes més sobre la venda de substàncies prohibides i els robatoris amb armes, no havien vist mai un paio tan estrany a Ciutat Satan. Duia una vestimenta entre verda i negre, i la capa vermella.

– Què ets, tu? Un fenomen? – va dir aleshores l'altre home fastiguejat, traient-se una pistola de la cintura. L'altre ja subjectava un ganivet, però el noi que els havia parat no va fer ni més ni menys.

– Què? Qui sóc, dius? – va creuar-se de mans en Son Gohan disfressat, fent-se seriosament aquella pregunta. – Doncs ara que ho dius...

'No havia pensat en cap nom que posar-se'. Ara hauria d'improvisar.

– Sóc el gran Saiyaman... – va intentar recordar unes postures, per ell prou adequades, que havia vist una vegada a la seva infància. Li semblava una gran presentació – I m'agrada la pau...

Va veure frustrat, però, com els dos homes que havien sortit del cotxe en to desafiant ara se'n reien d'ell.

– No us rieu de mi! M'ha costat molt inventar-m'ho! – I era veritat, l'havia ben fotut que li demanessin qui era quan encara no havia pensat un nom, ni una presentació prou decent; encara que, en les postures, hi havia fantasiejat prou la nit anterior amb en Goten com espectador. – Sóc el defensor de la pau i la justícia... i no puc deixar que continueu corrent així.

Els dos homes van mirar-se ara astorats, amb un sol cop de peu, aquell estrany home disfressat acabava de trencar l'asfalt de la carretera on era.

'Potser sí que era millor tocar el dos'. – No ho farem més – va assegurar un d'ells, tornant a pujar al cotxe, i reculant, amb to esporuguit – No es preocupi!

En Gohan va quedar-se'ls mirant sorprès. ¿Tampoc n'hi havia per tant, no?

L'endemà, va pensar però, podria tornar a Ciutat Satan sense fer servir el Núvol Kinton. 'La disfressa li permetia arribar a la ciutat sense que el reconeguessin, i així aniria molt més ràpid, de fet'.

Era genial que només hagués de pitjar un botó del rellotge per tal de transformar-se. 'La Bulma li havia fet un vestit genial'. Ben pensat no entenia per què en Trunks havia semblat tan desanimat en veure'l.

A ell cada vegada li agradava més aquell estil.

I de seguida per tot Ciutat Satan s'havia escampat el rumor que hi circulava un altre heroi, el gran Saiyaman. 'N'estava prou content, encara que aquella companya seva de classe, la Vídel; estigués cada vegada més pesada al respecte'.

Ja n'havia hagut de defugir unes quantes vegades. 'I això que la disfressa estava prou bé'. ¿Com podia sospitar-ne?

– No sé qui pot ser – Havia comentat amb l'Erasa i en Músculs a classe – Però tothom en parla. Es veu que és molt fort i ràpid. Si sabés qui és...

– Au va, Vídel... – va calmar-la en Músculs – Què més et dóna? Ha fet un parell de favors a la polícia, sí. I ha aparegut sense que ningú li demanés el parer, però segur que no és més que un xixarel·lo.

– Tu sempre tan simpàtic – va rebatre l'Erasa, rossa i de cabells curts, mentre en Gohan, de fet, feia veure que no se'ls escoltava. – Després de la classe de demà d'Educació Física, què us sembla si anem tots plegats a prendre alguna cosa... T'hi apuntes, Son Gohan?

– Jo... – va fer nerviós. No li entrava al cap repetir una classe tan desastrosa com havia estat la de gimnàstica. 'Tot jugant a beisbol amb els companys, cada esforç per passar desapercebut, l'havia deixat més i més en evidència: Havia tingut punteria quan no en volia tenir; havia saltat a més de 300 metres d'alçada, quan ni tan sols volia fer res més que agafar la pilota a poca altura... tot un desastre'. Potser era per això que ara tenia la Vídel més pendent que mai. – Estic constipat – va fingir estossegar – De fet pensava dur un justificant demà... per no empitjorar el constipat. Seria una mala passada que em posés malalt, ara que a les altres assignatures comencem a donar matèria densa.

– Però et pots quedar estudiant a la biblioteca – va rebatre de seguida l'Erasa, agafant-se-li del braç d'una manera que el posava prou nerviós – No crec que et deixin tornar a casa abans, només perquè estàs constipat. Podries venir a prendre alguna cosa amb nosaltres... Així ens coneixem millor, tots, vull dir és clar – va apartar-se'n, a la fi, en veure la manera en què la mirava ara la Vídel. 'Sabia que la seva amiga se solia enfadar per la manera com ella entrava als nois, però aquesta vegada aparentava més fastiguejada que mai'. Seria millor no empitjorar el seu mal humor. – Va, què me'n dius?

– És que ja ho sabeu que visc a centenars de quilòmetres d'aquí... No em puc quedar a fer extraescolars... i... – va continuar posant excuses en Son Gohan, desitjant no haver de posar-ne més. 'Encara que bé, si volia ser un alumne normal, potser tampoc els hauria d'estar defugint d'aquella manera'.

– Sí, deixa'l Erasa. En Gohan és un nerd, deu haver d'estudiar molt per agafar-nos el ritme, pobre – va riure en Músculs – Ets dels que no pot treure menys de 10 als exàmens, eh? O la teva marona s'enfada si arribes un parell d'hores tard?

– Gohan... – va intentar posar calma l'Erasa – No l'escoltis... A vegades ell és així. Si vius molt lluny és normal que no et puguis quedar, imagina't: deus arribar a l'hora de sopar a casa... i... – va intentar suavitzar la situació, tot i que en Gohan semblava més aviat seré que enfadat amb el seu company. Pensatiu, potser.

– Vinc. Teniu raó, si només es prendre alguna cosa, puc estar-me una estona i marxar...

– Fantàstic – va quasi emocionar-se massa l'Erasa – Tu també vindràs, eh, Vídel? Podem ensenyar-li a en Gohan la nostra cafeteria preferida. Serà genial! – va exagerar el to amb un somriure.

.

– Així, vindràs? – va moure la sorra amb el peu, aguaitant la dona que tenia davant i que observava l'horitzó, mentre es tocava el cabell pensativa. – És l'aniversari de la Maron, fa tres anys, i segur que li farà il·lusió que la Reiya hi sigui... A més l'A-18 vol... ja saps com és... va veure uns texans l'últim cop i li he promès que li compraria.

– Sí, ja me'n recordo – va fer més pensativa encara – Però vols dir que encara els tindran? Fa setmanes d'aquella sortida... Com és que encara no hi heu anat?

– Bé... – va dubtar en dir-ho – És que això dels diners... Ja saps que cap dels dos treballem, vivim aquí i, bé, jo continuo fent algunes tasques puntuals com repartir llet. No som precisament la Bulma, nosaltres. Però ara que els tinc, els diners, no em vull esperar a diumenge... aquest divendres acaben les rebaixes a aquell centre comercial...

La Nasu va somriure-li. – Diners... En Cor Petit diu que no serveixen per a res... De fet, no té cap intenció de tornar-nos a acompanyar. T'ho pots ben imaginar, no?

– Sí – va somriure també l'home – Però tu sí vindràs, oi? – va insistir, i va alçar la vista buscant-hi complicitat – Amb l'A-18 us enteneu bé... No vull que acabi avorrida de mi i de només veure en Follet Tortuga i l'Ulong al seu voltant... tota l'estona. Que hi siguis tu, que ets una noia, hi dóna un aire diferent. A ella li agrada que vinguis – va baixar la veu perquè l'A-18 no el sentís – M'ho ha dit. No és tan rara...

– Bé... Si entendre'ns bé és passar el 75% del temps en silenci – va dir, tot i que de seguida va fer-li entendre amb la mirada despreocupada que només feia broma. 'No és que li importés pas en absolut'. Ella a vegades també era una mica així: – A mi també m'agrada... en el bon sentit, Krilín. M'agrada la companyia d'algú amb qui no has de parlar d'absurditats sí o sí, perquè no pot suportar un bon silenci. Compta amb mi... i amb la Reiya. Demà serem aquí!

Va sentir-se'n agraït. 'Se sentia content de veure com la Maron creixia per ser amiga d'aquella noieta que cada vegada més era la Reiya'. No deixava de ser la filla del seu millor amic. 'Encara que ja mai toquessin el tema'.

– Per cert – va suggerir l'home de cop i volta – Saps quin pentinat ha insistit per fer-se la Maron avui?

La Nasu va mirar-se'l sense saber on volia anar a parar – No... – va dubtar.

– Dues cuetes... altes... Suposo que saps d'on ho ha tret, no? – va fer broma – Més ben pentinades, això sí...

– No m'ho puc creure. La Reiya estarà encantada d'haver creat tendència. Ho saps, oi, que li encanta fer-li de model? Se sent adulta així... encara que dissimula...

– Bé, però, la Maron ni tan sols sap què és un combat... Me n'alegro, tot i així... – El fet que se n'alegrés perquè estiguessin parlat d'una filla d'en Son Goku flotava a l'ambient, però cap dels dos estava disposat a dir-ho, ni tan sols en una conversa trivial com aquella.

El tema del pare de la Reiya no es mencionava ni tan sols davant la menuda. 'Que, sortosament per la Nasu, fins llavors, no es plantejava pas que les coses haguessin de ser diferents de com eren'.

.

La Maron era una nena petita i rossa, riallera i d'aire molt infantil, que la Reiya agafava de la mà orgullosa cada vegada que, acompanyada per la seva mare, deixaven els entrenaments i el palau de Déu a banda, i feien alguna sortida amb la família d'en Krilín.

La Reiya no s'havia preguntat mai d'on havia tret la seva mare tota aquella colla d'amics tan diferents entre si. 'Sabia, per sobre, que el seu oncle havia arribat a la Terra per desfer-se del planeta i aconseguir les famoses Boles de Drac'. I que la seva mare, seguint un impuls d'en Mefus, hi havia acabat també aterrant.

Però coneixia potser millor la història de la vella guerra entre saiyajins i tsufurs, que el per què elles dues vivien amb en Cor Petit. 'No s'ho havia preguntat tampoc mai'.

En Trunks vivia amb l'oncle i la Bulma, els seus pares; i ella amb en Cor Petit i la Nasu, la seva mare; no hi havia trobat mai res estrany.

La Maron també vivia amb els seus pares. 'Així que suposava que, d'alguna manera, en Cor Petit havia estat allà sempre'. Com en Krilín, com en Vegeta...

No havia sorgit mai d'ella fer-se'n preguntes al respecte. Va envoltar la seva cua saiyajin a la cintura, abans d'avançar amb la Maron al costat.

La seva mare s'acabava d'allunyar amb l'A-18 i en Krilín, botigues enllà. 'Anaven a buscar alguna cosa al pis de dalt del centre comercial'. I les havien deixat amb l'Ulong i en Follet Tortuga, que ja era enganxat a un aparador observant vés a saber què.

– Véns, Maron? Aquests dos sempre estan igual... – va allunyar-se la Reiya de l'ancià i el porquet, vorera enllà – El teu pare ha dit que després ens convidarà a un restaurant que coneix... Crec que ja hi hem anat alguna altra vegada, recordes aquell restaurant dels plats de colors? – va tocar-li el cap, com explicant-li una història que la nena ja havia de conèixer – No menges gaire, però a què t'agrada veure passar plats per les cintes que hi donen voltes entre les taules? La meva tieta, la Bulma, també diu que és el més modern de la ciutat, saps? A mi també m'agrada... pots cruspir-te tot el que vulguis! Tot! – va dir ella mateixa entusiasmada, pensant-ho. 'Ella que solia agafar aquells platets de vuit en vuit amb total calma'.

L'última vegada els havien fet pagar un suplement per tot el que ella i la Nasu s'havien arribat a menjar. 'Sobretot ella'.

– Ei – va escoltar en Son Gohan com l'Erasa, que no s'havia separat d'ell ni un moment en aquella sortida que havien fet per ciutat, el cridava – T'ha agradat la cafeteria? Hi venim sempre... – va somriure-li. – No li tinguis en compte, eh, a la Vídel? No està gaire simpàtica... però tot això del guerrer daurat, primer; i després aquest tal Saiyaman... la té bastant trasbalsada. I saps? No ho entenc... – va baixar la veu perquè la seva amiga no la sentís, la noia ara parlava amb en Músculs, el jove fort de cabells rossos i llargs, que sempre li prestava atenció – Si jo tingués un heroi que em tragués feina de sobre... n'estaria contenta! Imagina't, jugant-se la vida ajudant a la policia... És molt valenta, jo no sé si podria...

En Son Gohan va assentir callat. 'Sort que la disfressa de la Bulma protegia el seu anonimat'.

– Ah! Sort que tu i jo som normals, eh? – va continuar l'Erasa sense callar – Vull dir no practiquem esport ni tot això... I no hem de perdre el temps, entrenant-nos! Encara que tu ho vas fer molt bé jugant a beisbol, eh? En saps...

– No pot ser – va interrompre'ls la Vídel, des de darrere; encara amb el gelat de bola que havia demanat a la cafeteria però que no s'havia menjat, desfent-se-li a les mans. – Me n'he d'anar... m'he oblidat de carregar les piles d'aquest trasto – va queixar-se, mirant-se el rellotge amb el qual es comunicava amb la policia – Si em necessiten, d'aquí una estona, ja no em podran ni avisar.

'Era real aquella excusa o la deia per treure's de sobre aquell noi ros?', va preguntar-se lleugerament en Gohan aleshores, mirant-se l'expressió de la noia sense poder desxifrar-la. El cert és que aquell noi que ara se la mirava desanimat, no havia parat de parlar-li en tota l'estona. I ella feia estona que era evident que no l'escoltava.

– No, dona... – va intentar retenir-la l'Erasa – Però si ens ho estem passant molt bé! No ens ho facis això...

– Jo... – va aprofitar llavors l'avinentesa en Gohan per excusar-se a la fi – Jo també me n'he d'anar, eh? Ara sí que se'm farà tard... no puc arribar a casa gaire després de sopar... seria un problema...

– Oh! – va queixar-se la noia rossa – No hi ha dret, avui que ens estàvem coneixent tots! Bé, menys la Vídel que ha estat callada tota l'estona – va afegir, agafant pel braç la seva amiga i sacsejant-la – Aviam si demà ho repetim de millor humor, eh, noia?

Els dos, la Vídel i en Gohan van estar a punt de saltar endavant, per posar la seva particular excusa i no tornar a quedar, ni en grup ni de cap manera; quan van escoltar en Músculs, allà palplantat, cridar.

– És boig! Si no frena, les matarà!

En Gohan aviat va girar el cap per veure com efectivament dues nenes, una morena i l'altra rossa, i una més alta (i més gran) que l'altra, passaven parlant el pas de zebra; mentre un camió de mercaderies no aparentava parar i estava a punt d'embestir-les.

– Nooo! Aparteu-vos! – Abans que ell, la Vídel va ser la primera en reaccionar de veritat, dirigint-se a les criatures, mentre que en Gohan s'adonava que si no tirava del seu poder llavors, haurien de lamentar l'atropellament d'aquelles nenes.

– Merda – va fer un salt extraordinari cap endavant, deixant l'Erasa i en Músculs totalment parats. – Vídel, espera! – va avançar definitivament endavant fins a gairebé tocar les petites; que aparentaven haver-se adonat ja, pel rebombori del seu voltant, que alguna cosa molt grossa passava.

La més gran s'havia girat de fet cap al camió quasi sense pestanyejar. 'Què feia que no corria?', va pensar en Gohan suposant que la por l'havia deixat sense capacitat de reacció. 'Tot allò estava passant en menys d'una vintena de segons'. Podia ser una tragèdia.

Una cosa molt estranya, i inesperada, va passar però en aquell precís instant.

El camió va sortir disparat enlaire, caient de sobte metres enllà amb la càrrega espargint-se per tot el seu voltant. 'Estava segur que aquell trasto havia tocat la nena'. Havia estat gairebé segur que (de fet) la petita havia estirat la mà en el darrer moment; com si intentés aturar-lo absurdament, abans que aquest li caigués a sobre.

Hagués lamentat per sempre no haver estat més ràpid, no haver reaccionat – deixant de banda abans la por a descobrir a tothom tot el seu poder – si els hi hagués passat res a aquelles dues nenes. 'Però ara no entenia què havia passat'.

Les sirenes de la policia, i centenars de curiosos començaven a aproximar-se sorollosament al lloc dels fets.

La Vídel estava fins i tot més sorpresa que ell: – Què ha passat? – va demanar-li.

– No ho sé – va assegurar per primera vegada dient-li allò de veritat. 'No acabava d'entendre-ho'. Fins que va mirar cap a sota, la nena que ara consolava la petita que sí que plorava espantada, i que se li dirigia a la gatzoneta, mentre li acaronava el cabell.

– No passa res, Maron. Has vist? No ha estat res...

– Com... pot... com pot haver volat el camió? – va preguntar la Vídel des del darrere encara evidentment astorada – Gohan... m'escoltes?

Però en Son Gohan ja només era capaç de mirar endavant. 'La cua...'. Aquella nena allà parada amb total tranquil·litat, la cua de mico movent-se-li inquieta, i els cabells lleugerament encrespats era... Oh! Per Kami... Però si havia crescut molt...

No va arribar a dir-ne el nom. La Vídel també semblava haver-se fixat en el detall de la cua en aquell mateix instant: – Té... té... – va quasi cridar, mentre l'Erasa i en Músculs s'hi reunien – Té cua! Ella té cua... No, no pot ser... Mai havia vist que...

– Una nena amb cua? – va valorar l'Erasa – Deu ser alguna mena de malformació, no? Potser producte de... no ho sé... Creieu que hi ha més gent amb cua? – va valorar, tapant-se la boca a l'instant, quan la mirada negra de la petita, que s'havia alçat de cop i s'havia espolsat la faldilla visiblement ofesa, s'havia clavat en ella... – Bé, tampoc volia que... Oh, perdona'm, maca...

– No és una malformació – va dir imitant-li un to de veu que a en Gohan va evidenciar-li encara més l'accent de ciutat de l'Erasa. Va estar a punt de riure, abans de tornar-la a mirar. 'Continuava tenint els mateixos ulls que en Goku'. Era la mateixa nena que feia tants anys que no veia; des de què ella era un inquiet esquitx.

La petita rossa, a qui pràcticament no se li distingia el nas, s'havia calmat ara i es mirava amb un puny tancat – amb què s'eixugava les llàgrimes – les reaccions d'una Reiya que havia alçat una cella a l'expectativa del què deien aquells nois.

– Vols dir que hi ha més gent amb... amb cua? – va fer la Vídel, mirant-se-la bé un instant. I després tornant a valorar com podia haver volat aquell camió: 'Potser havia estat un error mecànic'. – Us heu espantat, eh? – va intentar tornar a centrar-se en el que realment importava. – Va, prou, Erasa. Deuen estar espantades... i nosaltres debatent sobre la cua... A mi em resulta simpàtica... – va concloure.

En Gohan estava, enmig de l'astorament, i de cop i volta, a punt de perdre els nervis. 'Sort que la Reiya no aparentava conèixer-lo en absolut'. No es volia ni imaginar la cara que posarien tots si sabessin que ell, un dia, també havia tingut cua. 'No n'era gens de normal, ell. I el que volia era adaptar-se a l'institut sense problemes. Encara que aspirava a fer de Ciutat Satan un lloc millor, però en nom del gran Saiyaman, és clar'. Va bufar preocupat.

– Bé, si ja estan bé... pot ser que marxem, no? Mira... Aquí tenim els agents de policia – va assenyalar els dos homes que s'apropaven – Anem?

'Si no s'equivocava, elles no devien córrer del tot soles per allà'. Allò sí que era un problema.

– Home, però, no vols pas deixar-les aquí soles, no? – va mig enfadar-se la Vídel – Pobres, deuen estar espantades!

La veu d'ella va quedar trencada pel so d'algú corrent i per la pregunta inesperada de qui acabava de demanar al camioner, que tot just aconseguia sortir del vehicle, si es trobava bé.

'Nasu...'.

– Esteu bé? – Davant seu, va aparèixer de cop i volta en Krilín; que primerament no va ni tan sols veure'l – La teva mare matarà en Follet Tortuga, baldufa – va agafar-la en braços, enlaire, mentre mirava enrere: 'L'A-18 era uns metres més enllà, arrossegant l'Ulong i en Follet Tortuga d'una orella, mantenint-los amb força suspesos a l'aire. En Gohan va voler-se fondre en veure l'escena'.

'Ara venia quan en Krilín el veia, i els seus _amics_ de l'institut s'adonaven que ell no era ni molt menys normal'.

El fill gran d'en Goku va baixar el cap esperant la patacada, mentre la Vídel i els seus companys, així com els dos agents de polícia, observaven l'escena totalment esmaperduts.

La Nasu havia avançat endavant i... renyava la petita: – Podries haver fet mal al conductor, Reiya! Què et costava, agafar la Maron i sortir volant, eh?

– És que... – va posar-se les mans al darrere la menuda excusant-se – Era ell qui venia sense intenció de frenar!

– Reiya... – va intentar raonar la Nasu, intentant evitar el somriure de complicitat... i fer-li veure que podria haver fet mal de debò al terrestre: – No ho pots fer això!

– Però, senyora – va intervenir la Vídel sense creure-s'ho, amb les mans a la cintura i el gest incrèdul al rostre – No pot culpar a la petita de... Que no ho veu que la seva filla podria haver-se matat? L'han estat a punt d'atropellar!

La filla d'en Satan, malgrat la seva irritació, ja no va obtenir resposta. 'Ni va esperar-la, sorpresa ara pels nous esdeveniments'.

En Krilín acabava d'alçar el cap, obrint els ulls totalment en adonar-se qui estava al costat de la noia de cabells llargs, i cues subjectes en dues anelles daurades, que els parlava. I, entre l'espasa i la paret, la nena saiyajin només va saber llavors – aprofitant la distracció – fer-li veure a la seva mare que, en realitat, tampoc havia tingut temps de reaccionar davant de tot el què passava allà a l'hora.

– Ells han començat a cridar i m'han distret! – va queixar-se. – De sobte venien i bé... no ho sé. Ja no se m'ha acudit saltar enlaire! – va dir mig molesta, en to d'explicació, mentre veia que la seva mare ja no l'escoltava. – Mama, m'escoltes?

La Nasu, però, com en Krilín, es mirava el noi de 16 anys que tenia davant. 'Era tot un home ja'. Com havia canviat... I no obstant seguia sent inconfusible. 'Un fill d'en Son Goku'.

– Son Gohan!

– Ho... Hola... – va fer ell mig nerviós per la situació, però també sentint-se estrany de tornar-les a veure en aquell precís moment. La Nasu no havia canviat gens, excepte per les robes molt més humanes i el recollit en cua de cavall alta que no havia dut mai abans; la Reiya en canvi ja no tenia gaire res a veure amb un nadó. 'Era una nena alta, visiblement més alta que en Goten, que transmetia caràcter fins i tot amb la manera de vestir'.

Va recuperar un pensament de feia dies; en processar que sí, realment era ella... la seva germana almenys _a mitges_. 'Potser, al cap i a la fi, tampoc posaria el crit al cel si veia la seva disfressa... Com, en canvi, sí havia fet en Trunks'; va pensar confós, buscant la ironia de la situació. El vermell de la samarreta, amb el blanc de la faldilla i el negre dels shorts eren també una combinació força vistosa. 'Se l'havia imaginat diferent, almenys en allò'.

'¿O era ell qui havia acabat per no veure com de cridanera resultava la seva vestimenta, fins i tot en comparació amb vestits de carrers acolorits i vius com els de qualsevol infant i jove que defugís els simples gis?'. Suposava que, respecte la Reiya, s'havia imaginat una nena de celles frunzides embotida en vestimenta saiyan.

Va negar amb el cap, tornant-se a mirar la menuda. 'Darrerament havia pensat amb ella, exactament per allò: per la reacció que havia tingut en Trunks a la seva vestimenta'. Havia pensat en si, a banda del vestit, el caràcter d'ella s'hi assemblaria gaire... al fill d'en Vegeta.

I havia suposat que sí.

De moment de caràcter, això sí, sí que en tenia. 'Una mica com en Trunks'. Però no era la nena fosca ni malhumorada que potser, deixant córrer la imaginació i comparant-la amb en Vegeta i la Nasu de l'inici, s'havia acabat construint al cap.

¿I si s'assemblava més al seu pare del què s'hagués imaginat?

– Gohan... – va interrompre'ls en Follet Tortuga masegat que s'havia escapat de l'A-18 – Quina sorpresa, noi!

– Els coneixes? – van fer la Vídel i l'Erasa a l'hora, davant l'escepticisme del mateix Músculs, que començava a pensar que a banda d'un nerd, aquell tal Son Gohan estava fet tot un freak.

– Sí, bé, jo...

– Jo vaig entrenar el seu...

– El meu lloro! – va saltar sense sentit de cop. 'No podia espatllar-ho ara'. La Nasu i en Krilín van quedar-se'l mirant sorpresos. ¿S'havia tornat boig? – És domador d'aus... això... un preparador d'aus salvatges... A casa teníem un lloro i el va entrenar ell...

Va concloure allò avergonyint-se una mica de l'excusa, i baixant el cap; esperant que cap dels amics del seu pare el deixés en evidència.

– El teu lloro... – va repetir la Nasu amb compte. Mirant-se'l i intentant comprendre què li passava. – Bé, suposo que hauríem de deixar-lo fer amb calma, no, Krilín? En Gohan estava amb els seus amics...

– Sí – va reaccionar en Krilín – Però vine a visitar-nos després... o demà... i ens expliques com et va... ja veig que estàs ben acompanyat, eh, noi? – va fer-li un cop divertit de colze, mirant de reüll la Vídel i l'Erasa. 'Devia estar lligant va pensar'. – I pensar que de petit semblaves tonto...

– Eh... – va queixar-se de sobte.

– Home, tonto, tonto... vull dir... ja m'entens... Quines noies més maques que t'acompanyen – va notar que es ficava en un jardí fins i tot abans d'obrir la boca. L'A-18 ara també se'l mirava a ell, encara subjectant amenaçadorament l'Ulong. – Ens veiem, eh? Vine! Que darrerament sempre coincidim a Corporació Capsula, fa segles que no passes per l'illa!

La Vídel cada vegada al·lucinava més: Corporació Capsula? Però si la gent de Corporació Capsula de la ciutat de l'Oest era rica! I tenien fama d'estranys!

– Jo sí que me'n vaig, mare! – va saltar de cop i volta la Reiya, mirant-se tota l'escena i la conversa dels grans amb desconfiança. 'No acabava de recordar aquell noi, però sí es deia Gohan més o menys podia situar-lo'. El germà de l'amic d'en Trunks... l'una vegada deixeble d'en Cor Petit. Velles històries que mig coneixia, d'altres que desconeixia del tot.

– Ja és l'hora? I el sopar? No véns a sopar? És el restaurant preferit de la Maron... – La intenció sobtada de la petita va distreure-la.

– No, mama... Porto estona pensant en allò que vam quedar que faríem amb en Dende. I estic cansada de tan soroll i tan cotxe. Prefereixo una mica de tranquil·litat... Però demà vinc al matí i em banyo a la platja amb tu, eh, Maron?! Podem fer castells de sorra! – va plegar-se d'espatlles, tot alçant el vol – Segur que no vols venir, mare? Va, que m'ha dit que m'ensenyarà namekià! Pots afegir-t'hi després també.

– Com vols que aprengui namekià a aquestes alçades? – va negar ella amb el cap – Però sí que vinc... – va assentir amb un somrís maternal que en Gohan no li havia vist mai abans. 'No tan ampli'. – Espera un moment.

– No... Atrapa'm, mare, vaaa. Una cursa fins al palau de Déu, què et sembla? – va reiterar la menuda des de l'aire.

– D'acord... va que t'atrapo, comença tu... – va riure ara sí la Nasu, deixant-la enlairar-se més i marxar. Després, però, en comptes de seguir-la immediatament, va girar-se cap a en Gohan que les havia estat mirant tota l'estona – Ja saps que pots venir quan vulguis tu també... En Cor Petit té moltes ganes de veure't...

– Sí...

– Volia venir-te a visitar ell – va insistir la Nasu, aquesta vegada agafant el vol ella, davant uns amics d'en Son Gohan que cada vegada estaven més espantats. 'Aquella gent, volava i parlava de palaus... Palaus de què?'. No s'acabaven de creure el què veien... i tota la gent que els envoltava, encuriosida per l'accident, tampoc. Ni la policia. – Volia venir ell... però li feia por distreure't. Pel que em va dir, t'havies proposat estudiar fort...

– Així és – va afirmar, encara parat per tot el que acabava de passar. 'Aquella nena alegre i determinada que se n'acabava d'anar, era també la seva germana'. I havia passat dos anys sense ni tan sols veure-la. No s'assemblava en gaire res, a banda d'una mica en el caràcter i en els ulls, en la nena petita de llavors – Però jo també em volia escapar per veure'l, dóna-li molts records, si us plau, Nasu.

– Fet, fa molt temps que no véns – va somriure, girant-se ara cap a en Krilín – Suposo que haurem de deixar l'àpat per un altre dia... a la Reiya no li agraden gaire les aglomeracions... ni tant soroll urbà... ja ho has vist... no almenys tanta estona seguida. Us fa res, anar-hi vosaltres?

– No, que va – va parlar per primera vegada l'A-18 que se'ls havia estat mirant sense cap mena d'interès palpable, a banda de l'intent d'enviar a la lluna aquells dos 'adults' que a punt havien estat de deixar en situació de perill la seva filla Maron. 'Sort que amb algú com la Reiya, no es podia dir que hagués estat exactament desemparada'. – Jo tampoc tinc ganes de perdre el temps en restaurants. Millor acabarem de celebrar l'aniversari de la Maron a casa... mentre en Follet Tortuga ens fa amablement el sopar... i tu l'ajudaràs, eh? – va preguntar agradablement, però tan suau que aparentava ser una amenaça, a l'Ulong.

– És clar, és clar... – Quan les nenes s'havien allunyat, havien estat distrets en l'aparador d'una botiga de roba interior. Especialitzada en sostens de talles grans. – Un plaer veure't Son Gohan – va dirigir-se al noi, un cop lliure, rascant-se l'orella que ella li havia maltractat. – Ja veus que és dur viure amb un ex-robot, eh? – va dir baixet, i acusadorament, encara que la Vídel sí que va poder-lo escoltar.

– Un robot, dius? – va exclamar, ja massa astorada per tantes preguntes – Tota aquesta gent estranya són amics teus, Son Gohan? – va fer amb els ulls ben oberts, mentre en Krilín comprenia que potser havien ficat la pota i s'acomiadava d'en Gohan, tot recordant-li que l'esperava l'endemà o un dia d'aquells a l'illa del mestre Mutenroshi. 'Entrenarem més lloros', va quasi riure en deixar-li anar aquella petita ironia de complicitat.

– Així... tota aquesta gent són amics teus... – va fer la Vídel molesta una vegada més, i ja sense ells davant – No són una mica estranys, eh?

– Bé, en realitat, són amics del meu pare – va intentar excusar-se; mentre el carrer, un cop la policia havia atès al camioner, tornava a la normalitat – Ell és... va morir fa temps.

– Oh... – no va atrevir-se a dir res més la Vídel. – Perdona, Son Gohan... Suposo que no ho són tan d'estranys, no? – va somriure-li, mirant-se la galeta del gelat que li havia quedat desfet sobre els pantalons. 'Ella, que havia perdut la seva difunta mare de petita, sabia que se sentia'. – Pf. Ara sí que me n'he d'anar... a canviar-me de roba – va tornar-se a mirar com havia quedat tot – Ens veiem demà a l'institut, nois!

– Adéu! – va acomiadar-se'n també en Gohan, anant a agafar el vol una mica més enllà perquè a ell no el veiessin. 'Potser al cap i a la fi no era tan desagradable aquella noia'.

.

.

En Iamxa va aterrar en aquell terreny humit de bon matí, tot mirant-se la calma del voltant. 'Ell que una vegada havia estat un bandit solitari, ara era el més semblant a un animal de ciutat; algú acostumat als sopars i a les sortides de copes amb companys d'equip i noies vàries'. L'experiència amb el beisbol, encara que ara ja començava a ser prou gran per retirar-se, li havia servit per viure anys d'una vida a la què de ben jove no hi havia estat mai acostumat.

La Bulma l'havia dut a la ciutat. I al cap dels anys l'havia perdut a ella i havia guanyat aquell mode de vida que, tot i encantar-li durant temps, començava a avorrir. 'Sí, tenia un parell de noies amb les què anar-se'n al llit, almenys dos o tres cops per setmana'. I havia tingut unes quantes nòvies de setmanes soltes, abans de conformar-se i consolidar-se com a solter convençut.

Estant amb la Bulma ja havia comès, en efecte, l'error de tenir una d'aquelles cites, alguna vegada. Va sospirar. '¿Havia estat també culpa seva tot aquell dolor que havia sentit un dia?'. Ara ja ni tan sols se sentia amb ànims de lamentar-ho.

'¿On havien quedat els temps de combat i entrenament?'. ¿I el noi rebel i esquerp que havia començat a sortir amb la Bulma?. El Iamxa que era guerrer, de fet, potser havia començat a morir aquella vegada... en mans d'un trist saibaman. La seva presència als Jocs d'en Cèl·lula, no per res, havia estat més aviat testimonial.

Ja abans amb tot l'assumpte dels androides s'havia adonat que, per molt que volgués, davant de segons quins nivells de força i del poder immens dels superguerrers, ell ja no podia fer-hi res.

¿I de l'home enamorat de la Bulma, què se n'havia fet?... a aquest l'havien matat... i no havia estat pas algú tan diferent a la persona que havia començat a matar en Iamxa guerrer. 'L'arribada d'en Vegeta i en Nappa a la Terra havia estat, un dia feia anys, el principi de la fi de tot allò que havia sigut la seva vida en aquella època'.

¿Qui li anava a dir que ara, tants anys després, ell es començaria a replantejar de nou tota aquella vida, que havia començat a fer a ciutat tant temps abans? Estava avorrit de les fans, dels partits del diumenge, dels comentaris de la premsa sobre la seva edat i sobre els trucs que podia estar fent servir per mantenir-se en tanta forma... i sobretot de les noies fàcils de discoteca... dels llençols desfets i dels matins de ressaca intentant endevinar com es deia la nova bellesa que dormia despullada sobre el seu llit.

No és que ja no necessités el sexe arbitrari que tan viu l'havia fet sentir temps enrere, és que simplement l'avorria contemplar la sola possibilitat de llançar-s'hi una vegada més.

En el fons si havia volgut superar la seva por a les dones, de jove, no havia estat pas per acabar així. 'En el fons ell sí que havia pensat que algun dia es casaria i formaria una família'.

La Bulma tenia ara una família. Fins i tot en Krilín l'havia format en els últims anys. 'I ell... ell no era el guerrer ordenat i solitari que havia estat sempre en Ten Shin Han'. Ell sí que hagués volgut algú al costat.

Però començava a pensar que, a aquelles alçades, era massa tard.

– Goten! – va veure com el nen sortia de casa i s'hi aproximava rient – Caram, com va? M'ha dit la teva mare que en Son Gohan t'ha tornat el Núvol Kinton perquè ja no el fa servir per anar a l'escola. Ara és tot teu en propietat, eh? Ja el saps fer servir?

– Sí! – va somriure el nen, i va disposar-se a parlar, però va callar en comprendre que no era bona idea dir-li que ja l'havia fet servir amb anterioritat... i per viatjar tan lluny com estava la ciutat de l'Oest... la seva mare, que ara sortia darrera seu, s'enfadaria si el sentia – El domino força bé... – va fingir, rascant-se el cap, amb un gest inconscient que a la Xixi que venia just uns passos per darrere va recordar-li inevitablement al seu difunt marit. Va mirar-se en Iamxa que també observava el nen ara. 'Devia pensar el mateix que ella'. La mirada el delatava.

– Iamxa, noi – va començar a parlar intentant evitar la punxada al cor que sentia en comparar el seu fill petit amb en Son Goku – Gràcies per venir. No saps com t'agraeixo que t'hagis ofert per ajudar-me a reparar les teules que van caure després de les darreres nevades de l'hivern... És molest tenir goteres a casa. I el meu pare... no podia demanar-li, cada vegada és més gran – va excusar-se amb un to molest, que indicava que d'haver pogut i sabut; no hagués fet fer res a ningú més que no fos ella mateixa.

'Sempre havia intentat ser autosuficient a casa seva'. Ja que, ni tan sols quan era viu, havia tingut l'ajuda d'en Son Goku; sinó era és clar perquè li ho demanava amb insistència o l'obligava a parar d'entrenar i fer-ho.

– No et preocupis, Xixi – va assentir l'home – Ja et vaig dir, l'última vegada que vaig venir a enredar, que era un moment... qualsevol cosa que necessitéssiu. Així aprofito per visitar en Son Goten... no saps com em recorda al seu pare...

– Sí... – va evitar la llàgrima que estava a punt d'escapar-se-li ara a ella – Tothom ho diu. La Bulma i en Krilín també. Bé, Iamxa, de totes maneres agraeixo la teva ajuda. Reconec que no vaig ser gaire amable per telèfon l'últim cop. Hores d'ara hauries de fer com ambdós, com la Bulma i en Krilín... – va repetir aquells noms entre dolguda i reconeixent aquell error – Em temo que ells ja s'han cansat d'insistir per a què surti d'aquí... El poc que en sé és perquè els nens visiten Corporació Capsula quasi cada setmana.

– Hauries de tornar-hi a anar tu també, dona – va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla comprensiu; una mà que va apartar de seguida conscient que aquell toc, per amistós que fos, no era una bona idea. 'Ella encara es considerava casada, una vídua tradicional'. I ell era amic d'en Goku... tot i que, al cap i a la fi, aquest tampoc havia estat tan immaculat si t'ho paraves a pensar. 'Feia temps, això sí, després d'unes quantes visites de cortesia per veure en Gohan i en Goten, o bé per saber com anaven les coses al Mont Paos i esbrinar si (ella) necessitava un cop de mà; que havia deixat de témer a la Xixi i el seu mal caràcter'.

La filla d'en Gyumao era valenta. I malcarada. I si deies o feies alguna cosa inconvenient probablement et caigués tot el pes d'una paella o d'un cop seu al cap... però era una dona honesta que tirava endavant amb els seus fills. No acabava de saber ben bé en quin moment l'havia deixat de veure com una histèrica. 'Possiblement fos quan l'havia vist plorar i tenir cura, a la vegada, d'un Goku malalt del cor'.

Estava segur que la resta dels seus amics se n'hagués adonat de l'amor que ella sentia per en Goku, i de com de valenta era. Si tots ells, és clar, l'haguessin vist llavors. 'Si tots l'haguessin vist plorar, pensava, no ho haurien oblidat fàcilment'.

Però havia estat ell, i no un altre, qui hi era en aquell precís moment. ¿I si no era tan sols casualitat?

Va apartar aquell record del cap, per ajudar-la aquí i ara. – Bé, Goten... què tal si m'ajudes, eh? – va alçar una mica el vol, mentre el nen se'l mirava parat.

– És que no sé volar.

– Bé – No va dubtar en Iamxa, ni tan sols pensant que allò fos estrany: Tenia només 6 anys. Algú els hauria de tractar de tant en tant només com els nens que eren. 'Fins i tot a un Son Gohan ja en plena adolescència, que aparentava tímid i estudiós, però que en algun moment s'hauria de començar a fixar en les noies'. Podia apostar qualsevol cosa que, a banda d'alguna broma puntual, a en Krilín ni tan sols se li acudiria posar-se a parlar del tema amb el noi... I menys a en Cor Petit o a en Vegeta. 'Però si, de fet, dubtava que ells parlessin amb si mateixos del tema, com podia esperar que fossin d'ajuda en una cosa així a en Gohan?'. – Doncs agafa't al meu braç, Goten. Espera que duc una caixa d'eines en una d'aquestes càpsules hoi poi, quan la trobi, ens hi posem!

– Jo us prepararé unes pastes – va girar-se la Xixi contenta per com d'animat estava en Son Goten quan podia sentir-se útil en una cosa com aquella. 'En Iamxa s'havia portat molt bé amb ells des de la mort d'en Son Goku'. I era l'amic del seu marit que més l'havia visitat a casa.

'Lamentava que darrerament fos per ajudar-la en coses com aquelles; ja gairebé estava acostumada a preparar-li el te, mentre li solucionava alguna cosa així. I després sempre podia parlar-li dels nens i de com tot en aquella casa, que ja començava a tenir força anys, era un petit desastre domèstic'.

D'en Goku parlaven poc, i la major part de vegades el que s'havien de dir al respecte, s'ho deien amb les mirades. 'El silenci de qui troba a faltar molt una cosa'. Perquè la Xixi, per més anys que passessin, cada vegada trobava a faltar més el seu home.

Ja gairebé creia haver oblidat les coses que els separaven en vida. 'I en Iamxa no li ho solia mencionar tampoc'.

Estava segura que no li explicava moltes coses, ja que l'home tenia fama de trencacors i ell mai parlava de xicotes ni aventures amb ella. Potser perquè en realitat la confiança que es tenien era la d'algú, un amic, que s'havia acostumat a escoltar-la mentre recordava sense dir-ho temps millors.

Hi estava agraïda, però si ho pensava, tampoc havia descobert tantes coses d'ell en aquell temps. 'Potser era hora que fos ella la que fes preguntes'.

Sempre era ell qui l'escoltava parlar de rentadores espatllades, un pare cada vegada més gran i amb ja algunes malalties de l'edat, i fills que creixien imparables.

– Ja esteu? – va cridar un cop amb els dolços preparats, des de sota – Baixeu, va. Que he fet te també. Heu de descansar una mica...

I dient allò... cridant perquè l'escoltessin ambdós, home i nen que veia d'esquena a la teulada; la Xixi va pensar que, si tancava els ulls, gairebé podia imaginar-se que es tractava d'en Goku fent alguna cosa amb el seu fill petit.

'Allò ja no podia passar'. Feia 7 anys que era impossible.

– Estàs bé? – va posar-se-li en Iamxa davant en veure-la allà, així, palplantada, després d'haver respost a la seva crida inicial – Et veig pàl·lida... – va valorar sense atrevir-se a agafar-la de la mà, com el cor ara mateix i incomprensiblement li demanava.

– Sí... Només és que... deu ser una grip... Perquè no prens alguna cosa?... Feu un mos amb en Goten... mentre jo m'estiro. Ho teniu tot a la taula. – va mirar-se el seu fill que l'observava ara encuriosit – Li serviràs tot el que vulgui a en Iamxa, fillet? Quan acabis, si us plau Iamxa, fes ús de la nevera, o del bany si vols... pots dutxar-te... la dutxa està quasi nova ja que aquí sóc la única que utilitza el mètode tradicional per donar-se un bany i no ho fa salvatjament a fora a risc d'agafar alguna cosa. – va aclarir, cada vegada sentint-se més malalta. 'Per algun motiu, havia de sortir del mig quan més aviat millor' – Quan hagi fet, Goten, si us plau, no l'entretinguis amb els teus jocs al bosc, eh? En Iamxa deu tenir coses a fer...

– No, en absolut – va córrer a dir una mica preocupat – Puc tornar un altre dia si prefereixes descansar. Farem soroll si he de tapar les goteres...

– No – va negar. Sent ella la que l'hi posava una mà sobre el braç ara, sense pensar-ho – L'aigua cau a l'habitació dels nens... És millor arreglar-ho, ja. Gràcies per oferir-te, Iamxa. Eres un bon amic d'en Goku. Ell t'agrairia que ens donessis un cop de mà.

Va apartar-se'n amb un somriure cansat.

.

– Així, què? – va distreure-la l'A-18 – Què en penses dels texans, nous? – La Nasu que havia acompanyat la Reiya _allà_... que aquell dia volia complir amb la seva paraula i jugar amb la Maron a la sorra de la platja; va mirar-se-la un instant abans de deixar escapar un somrís. 'Ella no entenia gaire de dones, però era evident... i saltava a la vista per la manera com en Krilín s'havia mirat la seva cònjugue feia una estona: estava espectacular'.

– Són molt vistosos – va corregir-se, però, perquè no la malentengués – Vull dir... de bonics. Amb vidres petits al darrere... en forma de brillants. La moda terrestre té detalls que no estan gens malament – va valorar pensant, no obstant, en què ella no havia valorat aquella moda, fins a la primera callada sortida en què havia acompanyat l'androide i en Krilín.

'En Krilín li havia demanat com un favor, i com una manera de veure-la després de temps no coincidir gaire, i la Nasu hi havia accedit sense imaginar que _allò_, els passejos, els sopars i les xerrades, acabarien convertint-se en rutina'.

La major part del temps, això sí, a banda d'alguna pregunta com aquella, elles dues no solien tenir grans converses.

Aquell dia, però, l'androide tenia una pregunta per fer-li. I no pensava donar-hi gaires voltes.

– Saps? És estrany que siguis tan amable amb mi... – La Nasu va mirar-la, en primer lloc, sense entendre-la – Jo volia matar en Son Goku una vegada. I d'haver-lo trobat llavors, quan podia, ho hagués fet.

La Nasu va asseure's al marc de la finestra, mirant-la. 'Suposava que aquella conversa tenia un aire seriós, que no podia resoldre evitant mencionar en Son Goku, com havia estat fent darrerament'.

Fins i tot si guardava com un preuat record el moment en què ell l'havia acompanyat, d'alguna manera, durant el part de la seva filla: 'El record bo, no esborrava el fet que per més que repetissin el seu nom o s'hi fessin mal, ell no tornaria'.

En el fons ell ho havia escollit així. Ningú hi havia pogut fer res, i la Nasu no hi havia volgut intervenir: 'En el mateix moment de tenir el drac davant, disposat a complir els desitjos d'aquella ocasió, set anys enrere; li havien proposat una manera factible de tornar'. I en Son Goku havia escollit quedar-se a l'Altre Món.

No li retreia, ni pretenia que fos ja diferent, però s'havia esforçat molt a fer simplement la seva vida. 'A tirar endavant sense mirar constantment enrere'. La companyia d'en Cor Petit i la Reiya l'havien ajudat en aquell marcat propòsit.

Va negar, doncs, lleugerament amb el cap abans de mirar-se els ulls blaus de l'androide. 'Era una dona directa... i silenciosa'. No mentia a en Krilín quan li deia que era algú amb qui s'agraïa compartir moments, sense haver d'estar pendent de mantenir sempre una conversa viva.

– Actuaves sota l'influx del doctor Gero – va concloure – I saps? Jo també vaig fer-ne una de molt grossa quan vaig arribar, fent-los anar a Nàmek, a en Goku inclòs al final. Tots n'hem fet una o altra abans d'unir-nos al grup. El que importa aquí, per gent que realment no ha fet res o que ja hi era abans com en Krilín, per exemple, és saber mirar endavant. – va somriure amb la darrera frase a la boca.

'I era veritat: ella ho feia constantment allò de mirar endavant'.

L'androide li va tornar el somriure amable. – A mi també m'agrada el teu nou estil – va observar-li la faldilla de cotó blanc que es movia per la brisa que entrava per la finestra, i el top de tires que la saiyajin portava fins i tot quan en Krilín assegurava que feia prou fred per abrigar-se. 'Ella tampoc tenia la mateixa sensació termal que el seu marit, potser perquè malgrat l'ajuda del doctor Brief, les operacions i arranjaments als què s'havia sotmès, continuava mantenint certes característiques d'aquell androide que havia creat el maleït Gero'. – Saps? En Krilín em va comprar unes sandàlies de tires que t'hi conjuntarien... vine i te les emproves – va oferir-li. – Estaries fantàstica...

– És clar... gràcies A-18 – va assentir la Nasu amb confiança. – En Krilín i tu sou uns bons amics. No solia utilitzar aquesta paraula abans...

– Jo tampoc... – va respondre-li l'androide tot avançant cap a on anava.

La Nasu va observar llavors, abans d'anar endavant, les nenes que eren a la sorra, observades per en Krilín, i que ara insistien en banyar-se. 'La Reiya tampoc tenia fred gairebé mai, però la Nasu esperava que no empenyés la Maron a constipar-se ara: la brisa de març, per sol que fes, no era precisament càlida'.

.

.

– Bé, vaig a l'escola – va sortir disparat amb la cartera i els llibres després d'esmorzar – Adéu, mare! Goten!

La Xixi, a qui no havia explicat res de la trobada sorpresa d'aquella setmana a Ciutat Satan, va treure's el davantal un moment per sortir-lo a acomiadar a la porta – Eh, rei, compte amb els avions!

– Sí, mare! – va somriure-li en Gohan, mentre veia com en Son Goten s'afegia al comiat que li donava la seva mare.

– Ens veiem després, Gohan! – va dir el nen, agafat ara de la mà de la mare, amb els cabells tan de punta com sempre i aquella camisa oriental de màniga llarga que solia dur quan la mare no el mudava per anar a ciutat.

Va tornar-li el somriure al seu germà, abans de pitjar el botó del rellotge que el convertia en un heroi disfressat.

– T'està molt bé, aquest vestit – va saltar en Goten entusiasmat en tornar-lo a veure vestit així – Què bé!

– Oi que sí? – va preguntar-li, segur, el primogènit de la Xixi – Goten, un dia d'aquests demanaré a la Bulma que te'n faci un. Ah! I a partir d'ara, pensa-hi: tens via lliure per utilitzar el Núvol Kinton quan vulguis, noi! – va allunyar-se'n recordant-li-ho. 'De fet en Goten els darrers dies ho tenia més present que mai que podia fer servir el núvol. No feia res més que pujar-hi i donar-hi voltes, als matins i després de dinar, mentre en Gohan tornava a casa d'estudiar'.

Esperava poder escapar-se a saludar en Trunks un moment d'aquells.

– Que està content, el teu germà – va veure'l marxar la Xixi, que els darrers temps s'havia fixat definitivament tots els cabells en un còmode recollit – Des de fa dies que no fa res més que canviar-se de vestit...

– És que és genial aquest vestit, mare! – va riure el nen, buscant-hi la complicitat – Anem a collir fruits silvestres? Vols que t'hi acompanyi? Si us plauuu.

– Bé – va acceptar ella... que tot sopant, la nit anterior, li havia explicat també la seva intenció de fer-ho al Son Gohan. 'Els havia promès un pastís ben gros quan l'avi Gyumao els visités el divendres al vespre'. – Anem-hi, doncs, va...

Va acariciar-li els cabells veient-lo riure. 'Quin regal li havia fet el seu marit abans de marxar... el seu millor regal'. Bé, juntament amb en Gohan, és clar.

.

– Això és genial – va alegrar-se'n en Son Gohan, aliè a la vida matinal i tranquil·la de la seva mare i el seu germà, en aterrar al terrat de l'edifici que ara era el seu institut. Ja feia dies que amb només 20 minuts, en tenia prou per arribar de casa a l'escola. 'Des de què havia deixat d'utilitzar el Núvol Kinton, i podia arribar volant amb la disfressa de gran Saiyaman fins a la part de dalt de l'edifici'. – Així sí que podré dormir més al matí – va somriure tot baixant les escales, fins a trobar-se un company de classe.

'El gran Saiyaman era en boca de tots aquells dies, però ell només pretenia ajudar a què la ciutat visqués amb més pau'. Aquell noi, com no, també li'n va parlar.

Va asseure's més tard, tranquil perquè no el podien reconèixer, a la classe de filosofia; després de saludar l'Erasa... i la Vídel, que malgrat tot encara en desconfiava visiblement.

En Músculs parlava d'esport amb un altre grup de nois que seien a la seva dreta.

La filla d'en Satan els havia estat escoltant fins llavors, però ara no podia parar de pensar en els amics del pare d'en Gohan, el company per ella encara misteriós que acabava d'arribar a l'aula aquell matí.

'Eren massa estranys per ser del tot normals', ja ho havia pensat aquella altra tarda, per molt que acabés per callar a l'hora de marxar... 'Era trist allò de tenir un progenitor mort, ella l'entenia'. Li havia comentat (això sí) en arribar a casa al seu pare, a en Satan, si creia possible que algú pogués volar, com la nena i la mare de l'incident, i aquest li havia assegurat que no era més que un truc allò d'alçar-se a l'aire.

'Però ella no s'havia quedat tranquil·la'. Les havia vist amb els seus propis ulls: no podia ser només un truc. Hi havia meditat molt.

Ja, a mitja classe, una veu però va distreure totalment la Vídel i tots els companys que l'envoltaven.

– A la ciutat del costat hi ha hagut un atracament! Els dos atracadors fugen cap a la muntanya, per la carretera 81 – Era la policia que l'avisava des del dispositiu que ella duia al canell. Va aixecar-se esverada.

– Me n'he d'anar, professora! – va engegar a córrer, mentre la dona assentia.

Tot i saber que la noia era forta, en Gohan entenia que potser no ho era pas gaire més que el senyor Satan. 'Probablement, si allò anava seriosament, podia tenir problemes'.

– Perdoni, professora, he d'anar al lavabo – va aixecar-se esperitat disposat a seguir-la.

– Però, Gohan, espera... – va intentar aturar-lo la professora – No pots sortir corrent de la classe! Això és un institut!

Ja era massa tard, perquè el noi pràcticament ja acabava de sortir volant darrere l'aeronau que acabava de tripular la Vídel.

Quan havia arribat al lloc dels fets, però, la noia estomacava els lladres de valent.

– Renoi... – va mirar-se-la sorprès. Una cosa és que ajudés a la policia i als bombers en incendis o petits atracaments, però ara mateix estava apallissant a dos homes que eren molt més grans que ella.

Va decidir intervenir-hi quan un dels lladres va apuntar-la amb una pistola des del darrere.

– I tu qui ets? – va mirar-lo l'home incrèdul en veure com un desconegut li feia saltar l'arma de les mans sense ni tan sols haver-lo vist arribar abans.

– Què, qui sóc? – va quedar-se'ls mirant en Son Gohan. Anava a mostrar-los qui era, ben de debò. 'Li encantava aquell moment en què feia els moviments de presentació'.

Creia que era espectacular, la manera com es presentava.

El rostre de la Vídel i dels atracadors, però, va indicar-li que no era ben bé el què ells pensaven. 'Però si era genial, li havia quedat perfecte després d'assajar-ho a casa el dia anterior', va pensar-ho quasi molest... abans de continuar parlant: – No cal que lluitis, que no et servirà de res. Au, Vídel. Emmanilla'l! – va suggerir.

'El que no permet el mal, el defensor del bé...', mentre el noi es movia d'aquella manera tan artificial i feia aquells gestos, la noia havia gravat ben bé la seva veu dins seu, i ara a més (ell) sabia el seu nom.

'Sabia qui era'.

Enmig de la distracció de la noia, un dels homes va entrar al cotxe i va intentar fugir.

– No aniràs enlloc, t'atraparé – va assegurar el superheroi de casc i capa, totalment ficat en el seu personatge.

La filla d'en Satan acabava de veure'l enlairar -se. 'I estava clar que no era pas cap truc'.

– Què en fem d'aquests dos? – va tornar al cap d'un moment amb un dels delinqüents, totalment espantat i agafat per la jaqueta – Els pots dur a la polícia, Vídel?

– Deixa'ls aquí – va acceptar ella – Ja els avisaré per telèfon. Ets molt fort, eh?

– Ah, sí – va riure apartant-se una mica, ella no el mirava d'una manera que l'hi inspirés gens de confiança.

– I... no pots dir qui ets?

– No, no puc.

– Escolta, Son Gohan. Com has pogut sortir de la classe, doncs? – va deixar anar ella de cop i volta amb total naturalitat.

– He dit que necessitava anar al lavabo. Per això hi he de tornar de seguida... i... – En parlar, el noi va callar de sobte. 'Oh'.

La Vídel va plantar-se-li davant totalment fora de sí: – Ja m'ho pensava! – va cridar victoriosa – Sabia que de fet, tu ets en Son Gohan!

– Qu... què?! – va intentar negar-ho fent fins i tot un gest nerviós de negació amb les mans, sabent-se però totalment descobert. 'Havia estat un bocamoll'.

'Com l'havia pogut descobrir, si anava totalment disfressat. Quina ràbia...', va pensar i va expressar-ho després en veu alta totalment aclaparat. 'Allò era el pitjor que li podia passar'. Ja no seria mai més un noi normal a l'escola.

– Ho he sabut per la veu... – va posar-se ella els braços en gerra a la cintura – I per la manera de parlar... i perquè saps com em dic! Feia dies que m'ho pensava!

L'havia ben atrapat.

– No ho diguis a ningú, és un secret, eh? – va intentar demanar-li, després de negar-li amb totes les seves forces que ell també era el guerrer daurat. 'Era l'únic que li quedava per amagar'. – Vaig pensar que si volia fer una vida normal, ningú havia de saber que era tan fort... per això jo...

– Bé, d'acord – va acceptar de cop ella, convidant-lo a pujar a la nau que els tornaria a l'institut, un cop la policia ja ho tenia tot controlat, fins i tot massa fàcilment – Participaràs en el Gran Torneig d'Arts Marcials que es celebrarà dintre d'un mes? – va demanar, això sí, de sobte.

En Gohan va quedar-se-la mirant totalment sorprès.

– No ho saps? S'hi decideix qui és el millor lluitador del món i se celebra després de molt al temps... és el 25è que es disputarà... bé sense tenir en compte invents estranys – va dir ella i en Gohan va saber que també pensava en aquell vell torneig en què havia aparegut en Bojack. – El pare va ser el campió de l'última edició i en l'anterior va guanyar en Son Goku, un home misteriós de qui no s'ha tornat a saber res... – va deixar anar també com qui res.

En Gohan cada vegada estava més sorprès. I se sentia més entre l'espasa i la paret.

– Ah, ah, sí? – va demanar intentant dissimular sense èxit.

– Saps, ho vaig comprovar ahir, es deia com tu... i és un cognom poc corrent... no trobes? – Ella ho tenia ja molt clar. – Suposo que en Son Goku deu ser el teu pare. Oi que sí?

'Era massa llesta per intentar enganyar-la més'.

I de fet ni tan sols va esperar que ell digués res: – Ja ho sabia... I què faràs? Participaràs en el gran torneig, és clar! – va somriure de costat, mirant la cara d'espant del noi en saber-se atrapat – Trobo que seria molt interessant que la filla del campió de lluita de l'última edició i el fill del campió de l'edició anterior lluitessin junts.

'I ara – va pensar en Son Gohan – com se suposava que havia de dir-li que no?'.

– No, jo no hi participaré – va excusar-se – És que no m'agraden gaire aquestes coses...

'I era veritat'. Tot i les bones intencions del principi, dels consells d'en Cor Petit i de l'ensurt d'en Bojack, no havia entrenat pas gaire en tots aquells anys.

– Si no hi participes, ho diré a tots – va dir tranquil·la ella – Els diré que el gran Saiyaman, de fet, és en Son Gohan! – va mirar-lo de reüll esperant la seva reacció, encara amb un mig somriure. 'No podia dir-li que no'.

En Gohan ja ni tan sols sabia què dir. 'Quina situació més estranya...'. Se sentia aclaparat i hauria de fer com ella suggeria, participar en nom del gran Saiyaman.

– Ah! I la pròxima vegada ensenya'm a volar també – va dir ella abans de deixar-lo baixar de l'aeronau per entrar a classe per separat – No hi ha dret que només en sàpigues tu!

'Quin remei'.

.

Aquell vespre, a l'illa d'en Follet Tortuga, mentre la marea del mar pujava uns quants centímetres i el cel s'enfosquia completament, la Nasu va deixar que l'aigua del mar li acaronés els peus descalços. 'Dins es veien llums i se sentien els crits i l'alegria de les nenes, i d'en Krilín i l'Ulong que feien broma, mentre en Follet Tortuga remugava preparant el sopar'. L'A-18 se'ls mirava asseguda al sofà, però la Nasu havia hagut de sortir un moment a fora.

Necessitava aire. I pensar.

Havia cregut que no, que tant li era. 'Només havia pensat, de fet, en el Cor Petit i com de feliç estaria si en Son Gohan, per fi, el tornava a visitar'.

Però el cert era que, en el fons, l'havia colpit veure un Son Gohan tan crescut de cop i volta. 'Era tot un home'. Un home jove, és clar. Però no deixava de tenir aquella retirada que la Reiya també tenia al seu pare.

'En algun moment hauria d'afrontar aquell tema amb la nena'. Sobretot perquè ja l'havia sentit a parlar de com en Trunks es convertia en superguerrer i de com ella no podia.

I ella li havia dit que li caldria paciència i esforç. 'Però havia hagut de callar el veritable motiu que a en Trunks li costés tan poc, i a ella tant'. La sang humana... la sang humana semblava donar un major potencial, o almenys un potencial més prematur, als saiyajins.

La Reiya, en canvi, era com ells: com en Vegeta, com ella, com en Goku... Necessitaria una mica més de temps i sobretot molta suor per aconseguir-ho. 'Però podia fer-ho, probablement abans del què ho havien aconseguit tots tres', d'això no hi havia dubte, duia els gens d'en Goku. D'un Son Goku que ja havia superat molts límits quan l'havien engendrat.

No li resultava agradable pensar en el saiyajin. 'I tampoc afrontar que s'havia passat gairebé 7 anys, tal i com s'havia promès una vegada davant d'una foto d'homenatge pòstum al guerrer, sense mencionar-li l'home a la Reiya... i era el seu pare'.

En realitat, a efectes pràctics, el progenitor de la menuda simplement no existia. No per la Reiya. 'No era ningú en concret... o, potser sí, era en Cor Petit: a qui la nena tampoc havia arribat mai a anomenar pare, però a qui tractava com a tal'.

La nena (de fet) no podia saber què era normal i què no, no fins llavors; havia estat massa petita per distingir el per què ella no anomenava pare al namekià... i, en canvi, en Trunks o la Maron sí ho feien amb els seus respectius progenitors.

'¿S'ho hauria plantejat ja? ¿D'alguna manera, almenys?' Al cap i a la fi no era una menuda humana normal...

Si ho havia fet... o no... la veritat era que mai li havia dit res. La Nasu va sospirar, notant el ki d'algú conegut a uns metres d'alçada, mirant-la des de la teulada vermellosa.

– Cor Petit...

Aquest va descendir en silenci, i va posar-se al seu darrere. La princesa saiyan continuava mirant cel enllà, així que ell va parlar sense més: – Les estrelles... algunes són astres que han deixat d'existir fa molt temps... i mira-les... ens arriben brillants a nosaltres, oi?

La dona va girar-se a punt de dir-li una cosa que ja no va tenir esma per pronunciar en veu alta. 'En Cor Petit la coneixia massa bé, tampoc calia detallar-li en què s'havia estat menjant el cap'. Segurament ell ho sabia prou bé, des de què li havia comentat, com aquell que no vol la cosa, que s'havien trobat en Gohan a la ciutat. 'Com ha crescut', era l'únic comentari que ella havia deixat anar.

– Com Vegetasei... – va acceptar finalment defugint aquell altre tema... com quasi sempre des de què la Reiya era al món – Com és que has vingut?

– Darrerament no pareu gaire per palau – va dir ell, deixant que la Nasu, encara d'esquena, li repengés el cap al pit i continués mirant cel enllà – Comença a molestar-me tant silenci... – va somriure, sabent què li diria ella.

– Tu? Molest per una mica de tranquil·litat? – va riure ofegadament per no espatllar el so sord de les onades en ple vespre – No m'ho crec...

– Deu ser síndrome d'Estocolm – va tornar-li la broma ell, deixant que ella encara s'hi repengés amb més determinació: sempre se sentia en pau amb ella al costat, encara que viure-hi suposés també acostumar-se al so constant de la vitalitat d'elles dues – Solia necessitar silenci per meditar i entrenar... Abans...

Ella va tancar els ulls, assentint. – Com n'érem de diferents tots... abans... – va recalcar l'última paraula – Ahir en parlava amb l'A-18... – Només el concepte de parlar amb l'androide ja era una prova en si mateixa del que estaven dient.

En Cor Petit va deixar-se endur també pel moment, observant-li el rostre amb els ulls tancats i el gest relaxat. – Nasu...

– Ets tot el que vulguis, Cor Petit. Amable, gentil... – va utilitzar un to entre divertit i satisfet mentre li parlava al namekià ara – ... valent; tossut, almenys amb mi; i savi, sobretot savi... però no t'enganyis – va riure davant la sorpresa d'ell, que s'havia apartat uns centímetres en escoltar-la, a la defensiva – La Reiya i jo continuem sent una circumstància estranya a la teva vida... T'hi hem acostumat per la força, al _soroll_ – va girar-se, fent-li saber amb aquell gest i el to que en el terme soroll incloïa moltes altres coses que abans no haurien estat pròpies d'ell: la costum paterna de sobreprotegir la cria, el suport quasi, o completament, de parella... La paciència amb tot el rebombori que creaven en general – I t'he de donar les gràcies. Les dues seríem molt diferents sense tu a la nostra vida. Fins i tot jo he crescut en certs aspectes en aquest temps...

– Ets ben burra...

– Home, gràcies! – va mirar-lo ara sí en completa broma – I tu ets un namekià, desagraït. M'acabo de declarar, sabies? – va agafar-se al braç dret d'ell amb aquell to de joc que era ja normal que compartissin.

I llavors van mirar-se un moment més, abans que ella el fes entrar per la força i sense que ell en tingués cap ganes. 'Socialitzar-se en aquella casa, entre bromes humanes que no entenia, continuava sent en part el seu punt dèbil'.

'¿Li havia dit ja que... Li podia dir que l'estimava?', la Nasu no recordava de fet haver pronunciat aquelles paraules de manera explícita, però tampoc sabia si era ben just dir-li-ho així. Al cap i a la fi evitava, per tots els camins possibles, comparar el que havia sentit tots aquells anys, amb el que sentia en el passat.

– _Ni tan sols necessito demanar-t'ho més. T'estimo així, Cor Petit. No podria demanar-t'ho només per mi. I menys si... –._ Li havia dit una vegada, en relació a tota aquella confusió que físicament els havia envoltat. 'Però, ¿com era _estimar-lo així_?!'.

'¿Què significava?'.

No podia ser que haver-se trobat amb en Gohan, dos o tres anys després, li causés tan malestar com per estar pensant en absurditats en aquell moment.

'No deixaria que res la fes dubtar ja'.

Un cop dins, però, la Nasu va veure la Reiya agafar en Cor Petit de la mà i oferir-li un got d'aigua entre bromes i un somriure... i no va poder evitar continuar pensant-hi un moment més. 'Li era difícil, ara mateix, no recordar moments del passat enterrats entre rialles del present'.

_Aquell dia en què no podia fer més que empènyer... empènyer i maleir la veu de l'home que no era allà... però que havia escollit llavors per parlar-hi._

– _Ets... ets... Si fossis aquí, jo mateixa et mataria, Son Goku! – va cridar davant la sorpresa encara més generalitzada de tots plegats – Qui em manava deixar que em prenyessis! Mira'm... Merda... He d'empènyer, he d'empènyer – I durant un moment ja no sabia si ho deia a la veu que sentia amb ella o a si mateixa._

– _És preciosa, segur – va escoltar-lo dir més tard, quan la nena ja havia nascut – Com la seva mare..._

– _Goku..._

– _Lamento no poder-la conèixer..._

– _Té els ulls enormes i negres i les galtones inflades... i els cabells força llargs... És tota una saiyajin – Havia aconseguit si més no, reunir forces per dir-li-ho; mig gronxant-la en braços i mig observant-la, sabent que ell encara l'escoltava._

– _Quan sigui gran, digues-li, si us plau, que el seu pare estimava la seva mare... però que no sabia fer les coses millor..._

Va esbandir el cap, apartant de nou aquell record.

– Què? – va preguntar apartant-se per fi de la porta i entrant del tot – Mengem?

'Els seus sentiments per en Son Goku havien quedat enterrats, ofegats, més de 6 anys enrere'. Ja només quedava mirar endavant... i veure com la Reiya creixia en aquell món en pau.

– Per cert – va fer en Krilín – Quan ve en Mefus? Se t'endurà una temporada a conèixer móns, no, Reiya?

– Sí! – va exclamar entusiasmada, tot i que en Cor Petit no ho semblava tant – Però abans en Trunks m'ha promès que puc anar un dia a casa seva i entrenar amb ell i l'oncle! Resulta que li ho va demanar... i bé, l'oncle Vegeta ja ho havia previst. Diu que, a més, ve sent hora que en Trunks es prepari de debò.

I no, allò altre, tampoc li feia cap mena de gràcia. 'El poc que en Vegeta parlava a la seva neboda, era només per insinuar-li històries de planetes extints, per traspassar-li orgull ja antic... La menuda Reiya no havia de perquè ser així', va pensar el namekià tot deixant-los fer.

Al cap i a la fi la Nasu ja era prou conscient del que ell podia pensar al respecte de tot allò. I la última paraula havia de ser, necessàriament, sempre seva. 'N'era la mare... i en Cor Petit hi compartia en general la manera de veure les coses a aquelles alçades'.

Com a mínim, per tant, sabia que _ella_ solia explicar-li les coses amb molta més mesura i neutralitat que el – en allò de la raça– sempre superb Vegeta.

El lligam d'en Cor Petit amb la filla d'en Son Goku ja era, almenys, tan fort com el que havia compartit – des de la infància del mocós – amb el primogènit del mateix guerrer. 'Esperava veure'l aviat malgrat els estudis pels quals s'hi havia mantingut distant els darrers temps'. En Gohan tenia tot el dret a ser un noi humà normal. 'Era el que volia, al cap i a la fi'.

.

– No estàs fort! – va assegurar en Vegeta en veure l'adolescent – Encara que hi hagi pau, t'has d'entrenar i estar sempre en forma – 'El príncep acabava de sortir del què, en enllestir mesos de treball, la Bulma havia anomenat l'habitació de pressió atmosfèrica augmentada'.

Una sala que ella mateixa havia acomodat recentment dins de casa, per tal de no continuar tenint la molesta nau d'en Vegeta al jardí, ocupant espai i despertant suspicàcies entre els veïns.

En Son Gohan, escoltant-lo, va assentir una mica cohibit. 'Sí, el saiyajin probablement havia entrenat infinitament més que ell. I havia començat a entrenar en Trunks, segons li havia dit la Bulma'. Probablement ell era un dels pocs del grup que havia fet poc o res durant aquells darrers anys.

– _En Vegeta diu que en Trunks ja té edat de començar-se a preparar i últimament l'ensenya a lluitar. Vol entrenar-lo perquè sigui més fort que tu –._ Li ho havia explicat abans la científica somrient; mentre es disposava a pensar una manera d'evitar-li l'ús del casc, tot i voler convertir-se en el gran Saiyaman al torneig. No podia fer servir cap mena de protecció que pogués amortir-li un cop. Eren les normes.

'Al final, això sí, la Bulma havia trobat una manera ben senzilla de resoldre-li la qüestió: unes ulleres de sol i un mocador blanc que podia dur lligat al cap en comptes del casc taronja'.

Era genial.

– Així vols participar en el Torneig d'Arts Marcials? – va fer la primera amiga del seu pare tot fumant, mentre se'l mirava i l'escoltava aleshores parlar de la filla d'en Satan... i de com (ella) l'havia convençut perquè participés al torneig després de descobrir-lo de la forma més ximple possible – No tens picardia... Sembles molt espavilat, però en això, t'assembles al teu pare – va concloure la dona de cabells curts i mirada blava amb un lleu somriure.

El noi llavors va callar, resignat, mirant-se al mirall. Almenys ningú més el podria reconèixer... si s'esforçava en fingir una mica amb la veu: – Fantàstic! – va acceptar entusiasmat, apartant el fet que l'atabalés com s'hi dirigia la Vídel, i que la Bulma li digués ara que no tenia picardia. – Així no em reconeixeran! Què et sembla, Trunks? – va demanar-li finalment al nen que corria amb una llauna per allà – Oi que estic bé?

'Tampoc esperava que canviés d'opinió al respecte, ni tan sols sense casc'.

– Sense comentaris – va seguir efectivament en la seva determinació de trobar-ho ridícul, el petit que anava vestit amb una samarreta amplíssima i unes sabates esportives amb els cordons deslligats.

'Era difícil d'impressionar', va pensar en Gohan, fixant-se aleshores en què en Vegeta, sorprenentment encara era en un racó de la sala, i semblava pensatiu.

– El fet de saber que no t'hauràs d'esforçar a guanyar el torneig, et fa perdre interès, oi, Gohan? – va valorar la Bulma de sobte, traient-se els guants de feina. 'Ella també aparentava haver vist la seva parella al fons de l'habitació'.

Anava vestida amb roba de feina de Corporació Capsula.

– No estiguis tan segur de guanyar... – va dir, no obstant, en Vegeta des de darrere. '¿Havia endevinat la Bulma el que venia a continuació?'.

Fos com fos, en Vegeta acabava de prendre una determinació. I pensava explicar-la a continuació: – No n'estiguis tan segur... perquè encara que trobo que és un torneig ridícul... si tu hi participes... Jo també ho faré!

– Eh? – va treure's les ulleres de sol de gran Saiyaman en Gohan incrèdul.

– L'últim cop hi havia molta diferència de força entre nosaltres – va avançar un pèl endavant el saiyajin amb aquell aire tan seu. 'En Son Gohan encara no se l'acabava de creure'. – Però... ara potser serà diferent... Mentre tu assabories la pau, jo m'he entrenat sense parar...

– I tant – va creuar-se de braços la dona amb qui compartia aquella vida a la Terra, ara aparentment malhumorada. El fill d'en Goku i la Xixi va escoltar-se'ls als dos sense dir res: – No fa res més, en Vegeta. Res de res. Com feia el teu pare...! A vegades em pregunto si els guerrers treballen mai.

En Vegeta va evitar respondre-li, no més que amb una mirada escèptica, però en aquell moment en Trunks ja havia decidit afegir-se a la conversa. 'N'estava encantat'.

– Lluitareu tots dos! – va saltar escoltant els adults – Genial!

Encara els quedava una sorpresa per assumir.

– Jo també hi participaré, Son Gohan – una veu va interrompre'ls a mig fer, deixant la sang d'en Gohan mig glaçada. La Bulma va mirar d'immediat cap amunt buscant l'emissor d'unes paraules que no venien ben bé d'enlloc però que ressonaven entre aquelles quatre parets.

'No podia ser'.

– És la veu del pare! – va reconèixer l'adolescent encara demanant-se si tal cosa era possible. 'Era la veu del seu pare', podria reconèixer-la allà on fos i per anys que passessin.

Els parlava (en part) com una vegada, feia molts anys, havia parlat amb ell... per assegurar-se que l'entenia i que tiraria endavant. 'Ara, però, el to de l'home era diferent'. Va sentir que es posava nerviós en preguntar-se què volia poder-los dir després de tant de temps. – Estàs bé, pare, estàs bé? – va intentar demanar-li enmig de la seva pròpia confusió.

– Qui és? – Va ser, però, en Trunks qui va interrompre'ls ara, totalment fora de lloc. 'No coneixia aquella veu... ni sabia d'on venia'.

En Goku, no obstant, semblava estar d'un gran humor i es dirigia al seu fill d'una manera oberta que recordava molt a l'home que havia estat en vida.

– No sé si bé és la paraula adequada, estic mort... eh? – va riure des del més enllà. En Kaito també havia trobat aquella resposta enginyosa, tot i que en un principi no les havia tingut pas totes.

– De debò que participaràs al Torneig d'Arts Marcials, pare? – va insistir en Son Gohan, assumint també el to alegre del seu pare, cada vegada més conscient del què allò podia significar.

– I tant. Els morts de l'Altre Món podem demanar a la Baba, que és aquí, que ens deixi tornar a la vida durant un sol dia i jo he decidit destinar aquest dia al Torneig d'Arts Marcials –. La Bulma, tot i que alegre, gairebé va empal·lidir en escoltar-lo – Tu i en Vegeta, lluitareu. I jo, per què no?

La científica no sabia si algú podria vèncer-lo hores d'ara, però sí que si ella fos la Xixi o... ni tan sols volia pensar en aquell altre nom... ja l'hauria matat...

'Sempre havia pecat d'egoista'. Va, però, somriure en fer-se a la idea que el seu millor amic, gairebé un germà tornaria a la vida encara que fos per 24 hores. 'El que fessin amb ell les dones que l'havien fet pare, era ben problema seu... per inconscient'.

En Gohan va saltar d'alegria, mentre en Trunks encara no entenia res. I en Vegeta somreia de manera perillosa, dirigint-s'hi: – Tinc ganes que arribi el dia que ens tornem a veure les cares, pallasso, t'aviso que he millorat molt.

– Jo també, Vegeta – va acceptar el saiyajin difunt – Ens veurem al Campionat d'Arts Marcials.

– Em fa l'efecte que ens ho passarem molt bé, Kakarot – va respondre-li aquell seu etern rival. 'Per en Vegeta per fi el Torneig, i la vida a la Terra en general, tornava a agafar una mica d'aquell color del qual tant havia gaudit una vegada... ell era un saiyajin... estava fet per moments així i no per acomodar-se en una casa com aquella'.

Era una gran notícia. – Visca, què bé! – va entusiasmar-se encara més en Gohan en comprendre que, definitivament, tot el que deia el seu pare, anava molt seriosament.

'Ara ell també començava a tenir ganes de participar en el torneig'.

– Hauràs d'avisar els altres – va dir-li llavors la Bulma, espantant preocupacions del cap. Al cap i a la fi, en Goku, el seu amic Goku, els tornaria a visitar... encara que fos només per un dia i, com no, per inversemblant que li hagués semblat després de tot, en un Torneig d'Arts Marcials. – Ho has d'explicar a la mare i a en Son Goten... a en Krilín i a la resta!

Quan la veu se'n va anar, en Gohan estava tan content que va atrevir-se, fins i tot, a recomanar a en Vegeta que es vestís com ell per participar al torneig. – Què dius?! – va esverar-se el príncep, visiblement trasbalsat – De cap manera, no em fa res que tothom sàpiga qui sóc, burro...

Després de la marxa del noi, en Trunks continuava preguntant-se qui era la persona que, tot i no sent-hi, havia parlat. 'Cap adult aparentava voler contestar-lo llavors'. I estava intrigat.

Una altra mena d'emoció, i de veu, però, va travessar de cop i volta el passadís en direcció a l'habitació on eren, que era una sala annexa al laboratori de la Bulma.

– Trunks, ja som aquí – va dir l'ara mateix nouvinguda amb aquella tonalitat infantil, apressada i femenina, mentre obria la porta i es llançava a sobre del seu cosí. – Podem començar quan vulguis!

– Començar? – La Bulma s'havia girat quasi espantada en comprendre de qui es tractava, i ara estava tan trasbalsada, i volia dissimular tan bé, que era incapaç de caure a què es referia la Reiya.

'Oh, per Kami... Havia esperat tenir un moment per assumir-ho... abans d'haver-li de dir a... De fet havia tingut la vana esperança que en Gohan mateix fos qui ho acabés dient a en Cor Petit i llavors...'.

– Venim perquè la Reiya assegura que en Vegeta ha accedit a entrenar-los als dos junts... almenys un cop... – va mirar el seu germà que continuava _allà_... impassible amb els braços creuats, però la mirada fosca – Val més que no sigui un farol perquè la tens ben animada, germanet... – va alçar les mans en incomprensió; col·locant-se'n una, acte seguit, a la cintura. – Cosa que, deixa'm dir-te, tampoc entenc... – va buscar burxar-lo en veure que només la mirava sense dir res – Ella ja té qui l'entreni...

– I sap el que fa, si vol fer-ho amb mi i en Trunks ara... Al meu fill ja fa uns dies que l'entreno...

– Doncs això sí que és una novetat – va valorar movent el cap, hi havia alguna cosa en la manera com ell la mirava que no li agradava en absolut. '¿Qué devia rumiar?'. – Ah! I deixa'm dir-te que tant en Cor Petit com jo estem d'acord en què l'entrenis... però ja t'ho dic ara... estalvia't les històries de saiyajins, d'acord? No vull que la meva filla sigui una còpia del seu _simpàtic_ oncle. El que hagi de saber de Vegetasei, ja li sé explicar jo...

– D'acord.

La Nasu va quedar-se palplantada sense entendre-ho durant un moment. No es podia creure que allò fos tot: '¿No replicaria, li negaria l'entrenament a la seva filla, les dues coses a l'hora, o almenys la maleiria a ella?'. Era estrany... Tanta calma... ¿Un simple d'acord?

– Què li pica, ara a aquest? – va demanar a la fi a la Bulma quan en Vegeta va girar-li l'esquena, encarat a la sortida, tot i que encara a un parell de passos de la porta.

– Jo...

– I vosaltres, mocosos – va fer-se el sord ell, no obstant; i va dirigir-se exclusivament als dos marrecs – Teniu una hora per esbafar-vos i fer el que vulgueu amb les vostres vides... No vull a ningú que no estigui concentrat d'aquí una hora a la sala de gravetat. Entesos?

– Entesos!

Realment en tenien moltes ganes ambdós, com ho demostrava aquell entusiasme en respondre-li a l'hora. 'No deixava de ser aquell aire militar tan saiyajin que a en Vegeta li encantava transmetre, però (a ell) li havia notat alguna cosa diferent... encara no l'havia engegat gaire lluny, per exemple'.

– Bulma, què li has fet, eh? – va riure finalment la Nasu arribant a una conclusió equivocada – Normalment quan està així... de suau...

– No he estat jo...

– No em crec que ningú més pugui fer-lo actuar com si fos una altra persona... com si fos un humà capaç de pronunciar un _d'acord_ davant d'un altre humà! – va fer broma ella de nou, asseient-se sobre una taula a la lleugera, i sabent que ara mateix en Vegeta l'escoltava i se sentia ofès amb ella. 'Així potser reaccionava... la seva actitud havia de tenir un motiu'. – Ets l'única que té aquest poder de convicció... sobre ell.

'... sobre ell'. En pronunciar-ho, malgrat tot, la Nasu va saber que havia parlat potser de massa.

Era allò el que havia evitat sempre expressar-li en veu alta. 'Era tan orgullós que ara era capaç d'estar de morros amb la Bulma durant setmanes, només per no donar-li la raó a ella'. Va témer-ho, observant-lo un instant: No semblava pas que aquella anés a ser una ocasió així.

A canvi... només va sentir un grunyit d'ell i el soroll dels nens – en Trunks ja volava quasi perfectament – sortint per la finestra enjogassats. 'En Trunks i la Reiya s'havien aïllat completament de la conversa adulta'.

Tot i que els grans aleshores semblaven haver emmudit.

Finalment, això sí, el seu germà va girar-se amb un somriure perillós abans d'abandonar la sala: – Molta sort, Bulma.

– Tu... – va protestar de cop i volta la científica amb gairebé el pànic creixent a la mirada. 'Li estava insinuant que li hauria de donar les notícies, ella sola'. ¿Com reaccionaria la Nasu?

'Fantàstic'.

La Bulma va bufar, desesperada... llançant un tornavís que tenia sobre la taula contra la porta.

'Ell havia sortit d'allà abans'. I a més hagués pogut esquivar-lo sense problemes. Però ara mateix l'hagués matat: – Covard!

– Passa alguna cosa? – va preguntar, ara sí, estranyada la Nasu – Esteu molt estranys... M'ha semblat notar el ki d'en Gohan abans d'entrar... – va somriure – Darrerament sembla que ens perseguim. Hem coincidit més aquesta setmana que el què havíem coincidit en dos anys. – va baixar de la taula mirant amb atenció la que, a tots els efectes, era la seva cunyada – Tenia entès que no venia gaire per aquí en dies de classe... ¿Ha passat alguna cosa? ¿Eren males notícies?

– No – va mirar-la la Bulma – En realitat, no ho són de males notícies...

.


	44. Cap43 I vas tornar quan ja no t'esperava

**Capítol 43. I vas tornar quan ja no t'esperava**

– En realitat, no ho són de males notícies...

La Nasu va quedar-se mirant la Bulma, esperant doncs alguna explicació a l'estrany comportament d'en Vegeta. ¿Què havia passat allà mentre hi havia en Son Gohan?

– Nasu... – va defugir-ne la Bulma, sabent que el que anava a dir era prou fort perquè la saiyajin se sentís afectada, almenys d'alguna manera. – No sé com dir-t'ho, però...

– Però... – va aplanar-se la faldilla ara més encuriosida que preocupada, mentre veia el rostre de la Bulma canviar amb diferent gestos. – Bulma, parla d'una vegada, va... – va desesperar-se en veure que allò no avançava.

– És que... – La científica va passar-se les mans pel cabell curt, desendreçant-lo. – Nasu... – va decidir-se finalment – Seu, si us plau.

Aquesta vegada sí l'estava espantant de debò. – Vols dir que n'hi ha per tant? – va preguntar lleugerament confosa. 'No li agradava en absolut el to de la filla dels Brief'.

La Bulma, però, convençuda que ara sí que havia de dir-li sí o sí, va agafar-la de les mans i va conduir-la a una cadira. – Nasu... En Son Gohan participarà en el proper torneig d'arts marcials... i en Vegeta... – va veure que estava marejant massa la perdiu per arribar finalment al quid de la qüestió – I hi ha algú més, Nasu. Ens ho ha dit mentre en parlàvem... No esperàvem que...

La Nasu no va dir res, però va mirar-la de dalt a baix. – A qui no esperàveu? – Començava a posar-la nerviosa i de molt mal humor tota aquella incertesa absurda. – Estàs bé, Bulma?

– Sí... – va somriure-li lleugerament. – Ja t'he dit que és una bona notícia, només que no sabia com t'ho prendries. Sé que no serà fàcil. Però només són 24 hores.

'Vint-i-quatre hores'.

Aquesta vegada la Nasu va alçar simplement les celles sense explicar-s'ho. 'Vint-i-quatre hores', què volia dir allò?! No li sonava res que pogués ser...

– En Son Goku torna per participar al Torneig – va deixar anar de cop i volta, fixant la mirada en la visible confusió de la saiyajin.

– Què? – 'No. Ho havia d'haver entès malament'. – Bulma, en Son Goku és mort.

– Però la Baba li pot concedir un dia... pot tornar a la Terra durant un sol dia. El seu avi ja ho va fer una vegada – va dir-li – Jo hi era, Nasu. És possible.

Els ulls de la germana d'en Vegeta van transmetre confusió, incredulitat i després alguna cosa molt semblant a la por. – No pot ser...

– És una bona notícia, Nasu – va intentar repetir allò com un mantra la científica. – No posis aquesta cara... digues alguna cosa...

No sabia què dir. Ni tan sols havia reaccionat encara.

– I què vols que et digui? – va reaccionar (llavors) per fi a la defensiva – És... – va anar a parlar, però va decidir callar - ... suposo que sí, és una gran notícia per en Gohan i fins i tot per en Vegeta que s'hi podrà enfrontar al torneig, suposo. Us donarà una bona alegria a tots.

– I a tu, no? – va preguntar la pèl-blava suaument, intentant reconèixer aquella foscor en la mirada d'ella com una cosa bona... o dolenta – No és una bona notícia per tu, Nasu?

– És... una notícia – va aixecar-se amb aire decidit de la cadira on era. – No pateixis. Te'n cuides de la Reiya? Li ho he de dir a en Cor Petit... Qui sap, potser ell també voldrà participar al torneig...

– És clar... – va somriure preguntant-se què li deuria passar pel cap a la Nasu en aquell moment – No pateixis per la nena. Aquí està bé...

– Gràcies...

Va marxar en silenci. 'En Goku tornaria... per un sol dia'.

– _Oh! –_ va pensar mentalment mentre alçava el vol per la mateixa finestra per on havia marxat en Son Gohan _– Podia tornar i torna... pel Torneig._

.

– Sabia que et faria il·lusió – va somriure-li la Baba, tot acomiadant-se'n abans de marxar – Quan vaig sentir a parlar del Torneig d'Arts Marcials, vaig pensar de seguida en tu.

– Gràcies... – va assentir l'home que una vegada havia renunciat a tornar entre els seus. 'Però aquesta vegada era diferent, era diferent perquè no tornava per sempre: només podria participar en un torneig amb el seu fill, en què els seus amics hi serien... Després tot tornaria a la normalitat'.

Ell no interferiria en les seves vides allà baix. O almenys això s'havia dit a si mateix.

En Kaito li havia demanat, de fet, sinó creia que algú pogués retraure-li (allà baix) no haver pensat abans en aquelles vint-i-quatre hores disponibles. 'Però tan sols disposava d'un dia durant tota l'eternitat... no podria tornar a la Terra després d'allò...'. A partir d'aquell instant, del moment en què tornés per un sol dia, ja sabria segur que mai més podria veure'ls... perquè mai més, en tota la seva mort, se li tornaria a presentar aquella oportunitat.

Pensant-ho fredament, tant era si era ara o d'aquí una dècada. 'Escollir un moment, el faria renunciar a d'altres'. Era inevitable.

Un torneig... a ell un torneig li semblava una gran idea.

I després de set anys hi havia ganes de gaudir d'aquell moment que, de cop i volta, havia arribat oferint-li l'endevina. 'Mentiria si digués que no hi havia pensat abans, però tampoc havia sabut pensar en un moment pitjor o millor'. Des del seu punt de vista, tots eren mals moments... o bons... només depenia del prisma amb què ho enfoqués. 'Era bo perquè podria veure'ls de tu a tu per fi, després de tants anys; era dolent, però, perquè un cop vistos, abraçats i saludats, no en tindria de nou una altra oportunitat... fins que tots ells morissin'.

Com havia passat amb el seu avi Son Gohan, una vegada... 'Encara recordava l'emoció que l'havia embargat en reconèixer-lo'.

En tenir-lo davant.

No buscava una rebuda semblant per a ell, només gaudir d'un dia de torneig amb els seus. 'Havia entrenat molt allà dalt, i ara podria demostrar-ho a tots'.

Es preguntava si ells també haurien avançat al respecte en tot aquell temps.

I bé... és clar. S'enganyaria sinó digués que havia pensat en els seus fills petits, en com serien, en què farien. 'Esperava que fossin criatures fortes i sanes'.

De la Reiya en tenia un breu record, la imatge de la Nasu aferrada a aquella nena, mentre en Cor Petit les protegia a ambdues, just en el moment en què aquella tal Zangya havia intentat endur-se-la espai enllà. 'Just en el moment en què havia comprès que el seu lloc ja no era amb elles'.

De la criatura de la Xixi, en canvi, no en sabia gaire res. 'Només que estava segur que en Son Gohan hauria estat un magnífic germà gran'. I la Xixi una mare atenta. ¿Què més podia necessitar un nen de 6 anys i escaig?, va intentar convèncer-se.

Va pensar (aleshores) en què aquell nen segur que s'assemblava al seu germà Gohan i en què, en el fons, ara que veia que el moment podia arribar... sí sentia curiositat... molta curiositat... per conèixer-lo, per tenir-lo davant i trobar-s'hi les semblances que hi haguessin, ja fossin poques o moltes. 'Després de l'últim cop que havia pensat en tornar, havia decidit centrar-se _allà dalt_ exclusivament en la seva preparació... i en l'entrenament'. Perquè havia comprès que la Terra ja no era el seu món. I com a tal no podia estar-ne sempre pendent, lamentant perdre's els moments en què hi voldria ser i no podia. 'I ho havia complert: un gran espai d'anys, més de quatre, l'havien separat física i mentalment del que fos que hagués passat a la Terra en tot aquell temps'. La darrera vegada que havia dubtat, havia estat davant el lleu perill que – en algun moment– havia suposat la Zangya. 'Quan havia comprès, no obstant, que allò que passava a la Terra era només això: fets que passaven en un món en el qual ell ja no podia ni havia d'actuar'.

S'havia sacrificat perquè cap més amenaça emboirés el futur del planeta... ni el dels seus éssers estimats.

I havia acceptat les normes de l'Altre Món. De res servia estar-hi sempre _connectat_, sinó podia fer-hi res al respecte quan hi haguessin problemes. 'Confiava en què sense ell s'hagués establert, per fi, la pau; i en què en Gohan fos un bon protector pel planeta, en què ho hagués estat tot aquell temps i ho fos en el futur'.

– Ei, Kaito... Me'n torno a preparar-me. Ara sí que tinc un objectiu clar: he d'estar preparat pel torneig!

– Com si no ho estiguessis ja, Goku – va sospirar el Déu – Com si no ho estiguessis ja...

.

Plovia. Havia volat sense direcció pel planeta fins arribar a aquell racó de la Terra, on ara plovia a bots i barrals. Eren gotes de pluja gruixudes que li queien pel rostre mentre observava el terreny en què havia anat a parar.

Recordava aquell lloc. Havia estat el primer indret que havia xafat en arribar a la Terra, quan encara els havia de fer creure que era una tsufur, quan trobar-se amb aquell que llavors encara anomenava Kakarot era un objectiu difós que, d'alguna manera, l'havia de dur a acabar amb en Freezer. 'En el fons l'havia encertada, encara que aleshores ni tan sols sabés com podria aconseguir-ho'.

La primera mirada que havien compartit d'adults, havia estat amb aquell home més humà que saiyajin; que allà a terra acabava de perdonar la vida a en Vegeta. 'L'home de robes estripades a qui envoltaven amb preocupació els amics'.

En Son Goku...

¿On havien quedat aquells temps en el què més la impressionava d'ell era la seva semblança amb en Bardock?

Va passar-se les mans pel rostre xop d'aigua de pluja i va mirar-se amb la roba enganxada de dalt a baix, i tota molla; ¿Què se suposava que estava fent?

Havia de raonar, de pensar amb el cap. 'Sí, en certa manera havia estat l'únic home amb què...', però ara hi havia el guerrer namekià. Adorava aquella relació que tenien, la pau que hi sentia... la felicitat tranquil·la que li aportava. '¿I si la visita d'en Son Goku ho enfonsava tot?'. ¿I si aquella aparició, per breu que fos, acabava amb l'únic que li havia donat estabilitat com a mare?... No volia perdre tot allò que li havia aportat en Cor Petit com a persona que començava a considerar-se, a si mateixa, cada vegada més lligada a aquell planeta, més humana...

Hauria donat el que fos per sentir-se així respecte els tsufurs abans que en Pineau es morís. 'Hagués estat un bon homenatge a aquell home que l'havia ajudat a créixer... però ella s'havia tancat massa en els orígens... havia preferit pensar d'on venia i no on anava'. Es continuava sentint saiyajin ara, sense renunciar a tot el que havia acabat conformant la dona que era en el present.

Va mirar al cel. I a les roques que l'envoltaven. 'Allà havien lluitat en Son Goku i en Vegeta per primera vegada'. Allà havia aterrat en Mefus i, d'alguna manera, tot havia començat. No obstant ella ja no aspirava a tornar a ser la noia de llavors, sinó a continuar sent la dona de l'actualitat.

La Nasu, la que havia madurat per ser mare de la Reiya; i sí, en moltes maneres companya d'en Cor Petit, havia de sobreviure a aquelles vint-i-quatre hores. 'No seria la mateixa si ell no hagués estat al seu costat'.

Tot i que ara ja no plovia amb tanta força, l'aigua continuava caient incessant, formant rierols improvisats d'entre les roques. Ella ja només notava la roba molla agafada a la seva pell, quasi enganxada, i el suau aire que s'entestava en fer-li sentir fred al pit.

Va mirar enrere en reconèixer una energia familiar. No li calia mirar-lo als ulls per saber que ell ja ho deuria ben saber tot. 'Si en Son Goku havia parlat amb el seu fill, la Bulma i en Vegeta a través d'en Kaito, la part de deeitat d'en Cor Petit l'havia d'haver captat amb total claredat des del palau de Déu'.

– Nasu...

– No calia que vinguessis. Estic bé...

– Estàs xopa – va mig somriure ell amb aire familiar – I tremoles de fred.

– No... – va estar a punt de negar que fos fred, simplement el seu cos havia deixat de respondre a la serenor que intentava autoimposar-se – No vull que res canviï Cor Petit. Promet-me que res canviarà.

– No depèn de mi – va apropar-s'hi, no obstant, subjectant-la dels braços – I ho saps, oi?

– Jo no deixaré que res canviï, Cor Petit. T'ho juro – La insistència d'ella en assegurar-li-ho precisament era el que més el feia dubtar a ell.

La Nasu feia tot l'aspecte d'haver rebut una pallissa... i no havia estat física.

Van mirar-se un moment recordant tot el que havia estat la seva història fins llavors.

– Recordes Nàmek? – va mig somriure ella encara mullant-se, observant com ara eren les robes d'en Cor Petit les que cada vegada estaven més xopes.

– Que si recordo la mocosa insolent que contra tot pronòstic sentia compassió per en Nail? – va rememorar ell.

Ella se'l va mirar.

– _Ara els guerrers sentiu compassió per un namekià, com jo? – li havia preguntat en Nail llavors de manera seca. En aquell paisatge verd que en Freezer amenaçava en convertir en pols. 'El tirà havia sembrat mort per tot el planeta... amb l'objectiu d'obtenir les Boles de Drac'. Bé, i de vèncer als terrícoles i a en Son Goku. _

– _No, els guerrers de l'espai no senten compassió per ningú. – Li havia respost ella, segura, malgrat les circumstàncies – Jo sí. Bé, estic en camí de fer-ho... crec –._

_En Nail li havia rigut l'ocurrència aleshores, encara que tot li feia mal i se sentia defallir. En Cor Petit conservava els records d'aquell amb qui s'havia fusionat aquella vegada. _

– _Deixa-ho va..._

_Però ella no ho havia deixat córrer. S'havia acostat a ell de nou... i li havia palpat amb respecte una ferida que tenia al pit. 'Feia molt mala pinta'_

– Jo em referia... – va corregir-se la Nasu d'aquell moment de pluja a la Terra –... més aviat a si recordaves com de malament et queia.

Van somriure.

_El Cor Petit l'havia mirat amb menyspreu la primera vegada que s'havien topat cara a cara a Nàmek: – A mi tampoc m'agradeu... – Havia dit respecte els saiyajins i com de malament havia assegurat ella que li queia a en Nail – Ni em fa cap gràcia trobar-me'n un que pretén ser graciós._

– _Perdoni, doncs, per intentar salvar el seu planeta__ – Li havia respost la princesa a la defensiva. 'Havia estat la primera de moltes altres topades'. _

¿En quin moment s'havien començat a caure mínimament bé?.

Havia estat per l'ajuda que ella li havia mostrat a en Nail, ¿o per res que hagués passat després?

– _Tu... Així també et penses quedar aquí? – Va preguntar la Nasu, baixant de l'aeronau en arribar després de tota aquella aventura a Corporació Capsula. Un munt de namekians els envoltaven. 'I sí, ell es pensava quedar allà perquè no se'n fiava gens ni mica d'en Vegeta'. S'havia enlairat sense respondre-li, amb aire solemne fins a col·locar-se en un dels sostres de l'edifici. _

Després havia vingut aquella temporada a l'univers exterior. Aquell temps en què la casualitat o el destí havien fet que ella es trobés en Son Goku a l'espai... i s'hi entregués. En Cor Petit havia endevinat (de seguida) perquè defugia el guerrer després. 'Havia sabut que, d'alguna manera, aquells dos guerrers que tant s'observaven abans, s'havien acabat trobant entre planetes i estrelles'.

I d'alguna manera ella havia deixat de veure el namekià com a algú molest. 'Ambdós endevinaven coses de l'altre, perquè s'entenien'. Eren, en certa manera, iguals.

– _És clar que no morirem – Havia dit amb altivesa en Cor Petit quan havien estat a punt d'enfrontar-se a l'A-19 i l'A-20, que esperaven equivocadament com a androides terribles. – Tots plegats hem entrenat molt i el futur ja ha canviat._

– _Sí, tenim el meu pare aquí... – N'havia estat convençut en Son Gohan, somrient. _

– _I ella – va fer en Cor Petit aleshores, com si escampés mosques amb la veu._

– _I ella__– va imitar-lo la Nasu – És que no podrem enterrar mai la destral de guerra, tu i jo?_

– _Constato fets... – va aclarir en Cor Petit – Clarament __això __és diferent a llavors._

Clarament tota aquella mania premeditada era fingida... teatralitzada. Encara que potser llavors ni ells mateixos ho acabaven de saber. 'Sí era cert, alguna cosa molestava al namekià en mirar-la. Però era perquè no podia entendre que tenia ella d'especial... perquè es creuava una vegada i altra en la seva vida, en la manera com ell entenia les relacions amistoses amb els demés'.

Va subjectar-la més fort dels braços en veure-la tremolar de nou per la pluja.

– D'alguna manera... sempre havia admirat a la princesa saiyajin... – va dir-li de manera suau, agafant-la amb més força de la necessària. – Tot i que si t'ho hagués dit, no t'ho haguessis pas cregut...

– Per què no? – va riure ella, intentant espantar els fantasmes del seu cap – Si hem fet sempre una parella inigualable. Ens imagines... a tu i a mi... conquerint el planeta? – va fer broma, pensant en un moment concret.

En Cor Petit va baixar, en efecte, el cap lleugerament avergonyit. 'Ella ja ho sabia que ell havia canviat'. Per això li havia respost d'aquella manera...

No hi havia pensat gaire abans.

– _Amics? – va preguntar en aquell moment en Cor Petit a en Krilín, tenia una cosa al cap i un aire diferent que va fer dubtar el companys llavors cap pelat d'en Son Goku – No exageris. Des de quan sóc amic vostre? No digueu animalades! Sóc d'una família de dimonis. Recordeu que només m'aprofito de vosaltres per conquerir el món!_

_En Ten Shin Han va mirar-lo, quasi com si despertés d'un llarg son en què tots havien oblidat que en Cor Petit encara volia vèncer en Son Goku. La Nasu, però, va somriure segura d'allò. 'Oh, sí! Havia estat molt creïble, sinó fos perquè ella havia escoltat ja aquella història en una altra banda, i començava a sonar-li a cançó utilitzada fins a la sacietat'._

– _Hauràs de posar-te a la cua, Cor Petit – Li havia dit sense mirar-lo. Ell continuava allà amb aquella cara d'autèntic diable – Recorda que en Vegeta té una idea una mica més destructiva d'això que tu anomenes conquerir el món._

_No es podia negar que la Nasu s'ho passés malament en recordar-li-ho. 'Li encantava burxar-lo'. Fins i tot quan se suposava que no se suportaven. _

– _No te'n riguis més de mi – va escridassar-la el namekià aleshores fent un pas endavant – Sóc el príncep dels dimonis. Ja ho heu oblidat?_

_El so d'una riallada va passar per la ment de la princesa, i va estar a punt d'escapar-se-li de la gola, però va contenir-se. Va somriure, apropant-s'hi, com qui de sobte accepta fer tractes amb el mateix diable._

– _T'oblides, que no ets l'únic amb títol monàrquic aquí... i alguns no ens l'hem inventat... – Va mossegar-se els llavis i va negar amb el cap com si ho trobés bastant surrealista. 'Era exactament el que pensava de tot allò'. Una petita reverència va confondre en Ten Shin i, per moments, fins i tot en Krilín i en Trunks del futur, que també era allà en silenci. 'No s'ho estaven prenent seriosament, oi?'.– Però bé, no discutiré el criteri de qui un bon dia va decidir declarar-se rei dels dimonis, sent això sí un namekià... Sempre podríem fer un pacte..._

– _Pactar amb saiyans? – va riure a la manera que una vegada feia molt temps ho havia fet el seu pare. I va desaparèixer d'allà volant. _

_Deixant-los tots amb la confusió a la mirada i la paraula a la boca._

Just després, en Ten Shin Han hauria intentat matar-la d'haver pogut. Realment en Krilín havia estat l'únic que havia entès que tot allò era una comèdia. L'última comèdia abans de fer allò que en Cor Petit havia pensat que no faria mai: reunificar-se amb Kamisama. 'L'última i definitiva fusió del guerrer de Nàmek'.

I amb la serenor de Kamisama dins, amb noves sensacions que mai havia acabat d'entendre abans, en Cor Petit s'havia trobat, de cop i volta, amb una noia descarada i punyent que sortia despullada d'una banyera, sense més; i tot i així no se n'avergonyia.

'Havien estat un any junts a la Sala de l'Esperit del Temps'.

Des de llavors que no havia deixat de patir per ella. 'Primer perquè en aquell planeta d'en Broly no era ell qui podia assegurar-ne el benestar, per no poder ni saber consolar-la ell quan havia mort en Pineau; tot i la tranquil·litat de veure-hi en Son Goku al costat. Era a aquell guerrer a qui ella volia (per molt calladament que fos) i necessitava'.

Després, no obstant, havia vingut l'embaràs... i el Torneig d'en Cèl·lula. La malaltia, la Reiya, i la convivència. 'La companyia'.

I l'intentar entendre què els estava passant pel cap.

_Gairebé s'havia deixat portar per la seva sola mirada, aquella primera vegada, que l'havia acompanyat en un bany de carícies i dubtes. S'havia tret la roba destrossada en el curt camí a la banyera: – Et rentem el cap? – va bromejar ella, encara que el namekià ja llavors tenia encara més curiositat per tot el què havia presenciat abans. _

_'Per com de familiar podia arribar a trobar l'instant, aquella part minúsculament humana del seu esperit; mentre l'essència de la raça a la qual pertanyia es negava a reaccionar'._

Des d'aquell moment, la Nasu havia estat el més semblant a una companya que ell podia haver tingut. 'Malgrat les pors... els temors... les barreres que fisiològicament cap dels dos podia saltar'.

Recordava algunes de les frases que li havia dit feia temps.

– _És com veure'm en tu i estimar-te per això. No sé com explicar-ho. – Li havia dit en intentar justificar per què malgrat no sentir un veritable desig sexual, podia acaronar-li la pell amb quasi devoció, com si la millor cosa que pogués aconseguir fos veure-la adormir-se als seus braços. Malgrat sabés, des del principi, que aquell era un lloc prestat... un lloc que hauria d'haver estat d'un altre: – He arribat a sentir "atracció", però suposo que no és la mateixa que tu pots sentir per un humà, per un saiyajin...per una persona sexual, vaja. No sé com dir-ne, Nasu... –. S'hi havia mig rendit mentre només era capaç de mirar-se les mans. Ella li premia els dits amb seguretat per animar-lo a continuar – ... és com si m'hagués encaterinat de tu, com si m'haguessis enganxat, d'una manera que és, al meu parer, __condemnadament __addictiva. Però amb poc, o nul, desig de relacions sexuals. _

– _Cor Petit... _

La va mirar aleshores en present, recordant aquella reflexió confosa del passat. Sempre l'havia sabut més d'en Son Goku, que seva. Ell només complia la promesa de protegir-la, de tenir-ne cura, malgrat ella fos probablement la fèmina menys indefensa de l'univers. 'No volia perdre-la, no per vint-i-quatre hores'.

El sexe era valent i estava bé quan dues persones s'estimaven, era sa, però ell no podia tenir aquella emoció. Per tant potser tampoc havia d'atrevir-se a dir que podia sentir-hi amor. 'Hauria estat massa pretensiós per part seva pensar-ho'. Però el cert és que ella aconseguia remoure-li els sentiments. 'Els mateixos que havia aprés que tenia en contacte amb en Son Gohan'.

– _Això últim, això que et dic de l'atracció... no en dic tampoc amor, de fet... L'anomeno enamorament, suposo. Encaterinament, crec. – Havia raonat, per tant – El que vull dir-te és que no creia que pogués arribar mai a comprendre ambdues formes d'estimar, de voler algú a prop meu: estimar romànticament i aquesta curiositat... diguem-ne temporal, que em vas fer comprendre que podia sentir. – va sospirar, esperant haver-se explicat. _

_Se sentia un peix fora de l'aigua amb ella en braços, però se sabia també, i en part, incapaç de renunciar-hi. 'Ni que fos deixant que el tou d'un dels seus dits es passegés en calma per la pell d'ella, sense estridències, i sense més pretensions que la seva antany inesperada però també volguda companyia'. _

_Aquell simple gest, la carícia, ja fos d'anada o tornada... transmetia al namekià una pau extraordinària. 'Almenys abans de cada instant de son o reflexió nocturna'. _

Entre ells hi havia una complicitat serena. De somriures i bromes. De veure-hi passar la vida, i els entrenaments, des del més pur respecte... des de la capacitat – per ells sempre positiva – de deixar sol l'altre quan aquest més semblava necessitar-ho.

'No eren éssers preeminentment socials. I es respectaven com a tal... feia molt temps que endevinaven quan l'altre volia o preferia un moment de solitud'. I quan, en canvi, la pau els venia d'estar junts. 'De veure's en l'altre'.

I ara, precisament ara, i enmig de la pluja... la Nasu no volia ni molt menys tenir-lo lluny.

– Gràcies – va baixar el cap la princesa saiyan, comprenent l'ajuda que suposava tenir-lo al costat. – Ets un ésser fantàstic, Cor Petit.

Va mirar-lo entre la pluja.

'Vint-i-quatre hores, un Torneig d'Arts Marcials, els poders de la vella bruixa Baba... res d'allò podia ni havia d'esborrar tota aquella història'.

En voldria estar tan segura com n'estava, de fet, la part més racional de la seva ment. I qui sap si pot ser per això s'atrevia aleshores a donar un pas que, malgrat els acostaments del passat... malgrat els moments d'intimitat viscuts, no era gens habitual en ells.

Va besar-lo. Sense més, encara xops i entre la pluja, va agafar-lo per darrere les orelles amb suavitat i simplement va besar-lo, amagant les llàgrimes d'impotència, d'incertesa, que pugnaven de sortir de les seves pupil·les entre l'aigua del temporal.

En aquelles circumstàncies els llavis del namekià, només explorats en comptades ocasions, eren dolços. 'No sabia si era el sabor de la pluja o del petó que inexplicablement li tornava ara l'una vegada fill de l'autoanomenat Rei dels Dimonis'.

I potser de manera més clara que mai, va deixar de pensar en les emocions d'ell, en les que podia tenir i en les que no, i va besar-lo amb el mateix calfred, amb les mateixes ganes que ho hagués fet amb algú de pell blanca i òrgans sexuals.

Potser fins i tot amb massa d'aquell mateix ímpetu. Ell simplement va deixar-se portar pel petó sobtat d'ella. Subjectant-li una mà de sobte sense avisar, entrellaçant-hi els dits amb força.

En el fons ambdós sabien que, en la pràctica, aquell propòsit que res canviés seria més difícil que en la teoria.

Van parar, després que un llamp esclatés amb el tro corresponent, prop d'allà. 'Els dos havien vist de reüll una brillantor al cel, que ara els apartava un moment, mirant-se als ulls de nou'. – Estàs segura d'estar bé? – va gosar preguntar llavors en Cor Petit.

La mirada era preocupada, reflexiva.

– Perfectament – va vacil·lar una mica en dir-ho, per mirar-se de dalt a baix un moment i esclatar en un riure nerviós just després – No ho veus? – El seu riure va ressonar també en la vall de pedres, ara amb aigua descontrolada arreu, com si es tractés del so d'una campaneta nerviosa. – Estic amb el no - home més sexy del planeta, completament molla. Podria estar algú, millor? – va intentar cobrir les seves preocupacions de broma genuïna. – Se t'acut una millor manera de passar la tarda?

Ell va mirar-la amb un estudiat somrís de costat, que no obstant també amagava certa inquietud pel sentir ansiós d'ella. El top completament moll feia que la forma arrodonida del pit se li marqués del tot. El namekià va observar-la divertit, aparcant tots els fantasmes que els rondaven per un moment.

– Sinó fos un no - home – va dir amb ironia – Em sembla que ara mateix tindries un problema...

– Qu... què?! – va observar-se ella amb dubte un moment, abans de comprendre exactament per què ho deia. – Burro!

Va tornar a riure. Deixant caure el seu front al pit d'en Cor Petit, més alt que ella. – Crec que és hora d'anar cap a casa... – va murmurar encara amb el fred humit de la pluja colant-se-li entre els ossos. 'Sinó fos una saiyajin tenia la lleugera impressió que hagués acabat d'agafar una bona galipàndria'. O una pulmonia.

De sobte, però, va notar el tacte de la mà d'en Cor Petit sobre una de les seves sines. Era només una carícia, però va fer-la sentir bé, resguardada i potser també en una mena de casa. 'Acabava de descobrir que, entre tantes complicitats; allò era el que ell era per ella: una llar'. Fins i tot si aquella paraula no havia tingut gaire significat al llarg de la seva vida.

– Sempre m'han semblat curioses aquestes protuberàncies femenines – va somriure-li envermellint en veure-li a ella la mirada. A ella de la seva pròpia escalfor, de la lleugera energia que desprenia ara el namekià, fins i tot va semblar-li anar aleshores una mica més seca. 'Amb més calidesa envoltant-la'.

Ella mateixa es podia haver convertit en superguerrer per solucionar-ho del tot, però ben en el fons necessitava sentir-se així, freda i desemparada, per tal de conjuntar l'exterior amb com havia estat la seva ànima en els darrers minuts.

'Allà, de cop i volta, però, amb en Cor Petit davant; amb la seva carícia breu, que ara li recordava tot el que aquella complicitat significava, ja res aparentava ser tan terrible'. Ni tan sols la confusió del que vindria.

Va posar-li una mà a l'avantbraç amb confiança. – Anem, Cor Petit. Sobrevolem aquestes valls. Després m'has d'acompanyar a Corporació Capsula a buscar la Reiya...

– És clar.

'Potser aquell vespre no farien res més que dormir abraçats, repetir aquella carícia com a súmmum, o reinterpretar el petó de feia un moment entre la calidesa de l'abans d'anar a dormir; però la Nasu va dir-se a si mateixa que no necessitaven més'.

– No deixarem que res canviï... – va dir-se a si mateixa, quasi xiuxiuejant-ho entre la pluja un cop ambdós ja havien alçat el vol. – Faré el que sigui perquè tot continuï igual...

.

En Son Gohan va volar cap a casa, després d'haver-se acomiadat de la Bulma i en Trunks, amb el que possiblement era el seu somriure més brillant. Havien passat set anys, set anys d'una mort de la qual s'havia sentit culpable al principi. 'Però de la que s'havia acabat refent i mirant endavant'. Era inútil, però, pensar en com havia trobat a faltar en Son Goku.

No havia valgut mai la pena donar-hi tantes voltes com, de fet, potser n'hi havia donat quan era més petit. 'I ara per fi tornaria'. Només serien vint-i-quatre hores, es repetia. Però malgrat tot ja era una gran notícia.

Havia estimat, i estimava, el seu pare amb bogeria. I en trenta dies tornaria a tenir-lo allà amb ell, en Son Goten podria conèixer-lo, va pensar.

Era fantàstic.

'El pare vindrà, tornarà amb nosaltres, visca!', va volar per mars i muntanyes amb aquella joiosa idea al cap. Amb un somriure als llavis, encara vestit de gran Saiyaman. 'Aviat ens tornarem a veure', va repetir-se sense poder-s'ho creure. S'havia sentit culpable en molts aspectes, però ara ja res d'allò importava.

Tot i haver vist ennuvolar-se les muntanyes a l'horitzó, allà on era ell no plovia i encara hi brillava suaument el sol. Va enfonsar-se en un llac un instant, a la mateixa màxima velocitat amb què havia creuat el cel; només dins de l'aigua havia deixat que se li humitegessin lleugerament els ulls. 'En tenia moltes ganes d'abraçar el pare'. Però ja no era un nen. No es tractava d'atabalar la seva mare o el pobre Goten amb tots aquells sentiments.

Ara el primer que volia fer, i faria, seria avisar a tots els seus amics d'aquella notícia... i assegurar-se que participessin al Torneig. Podria ser una gran dia.

– Krilín! – va saludar-lo en aterrar davant de la casa d'en Follet Tortuga. 'Si hi havia algú a qui el seu pare costaria de reconèixer després de tant temps, seria sens dubte en Krilín i el seu nou cabell'. Amb la pau, i el no necessitar lluitar ni entrenar-se tan seriosament, també havia deixat d'afeitar-se el cap.

Encara que en Gohan sospitava que l'estar amb l'A-18 i el desig de ser-li atractiu, també hi havia tingut alguna cosa a veure. 'A vegades... amb 16 anys... agraïa no haver d'entendre encara com funcionava allò de l'amor'. Se li feia complicat i no gens comprensible. O potser al cap i a la fi no n'hi havia per tant... només eren sentiments.

Sentiments que, finalment, aparentaven ser universals. 'Sobretot si els podia tenir, com semblava, fins i tot gent de pell tan dura com en Vegeta'.

– En Goku també?! – L'home, que subjectava la mà de la Maron mentre es mirava en Gohan, va obrir els ulls com a taronges – Ho dius de debò?!

– És clar... – Havia raonat en Follet Tortuga al seu darrere – La vella Baba... si que ho és de possible, Krilín... Per Kami, quant de temps sense veure en Goku...

– No... no sé si participar-hi també... – va fer pensatiu de cop i volta l'antic company d'aventures i amic d'en Son Goku – De fet si hi participen en Goku, en Gohan i en Vegeta, jo no puc quedar pas campió.

– Hi hauries de participar! – va insistir el noi – Es veu que hi ha un premi en metàl·lic per als cinc primers!

– Quants diners...? – va interessar-se llavors per primera vegada l'A-18, que se'ls havia mirat en silenci. 'A ella que en Son Goku tornés a la Terra per un dia no li feia pas ni fred ni calor; tot i intentar matar-lo en el passat... ni tan sols l'havia arribat a tenir cara a cara'. I ara tot allò ja era aigua mullada... la seva vida era diferent. I si necessitava una cosa per ser millor... per fer el que volguessin, sempre, sense restriccions... el que havien d'aconseguir era una bona suma de diners.

'A vegades ja li ho deia a en Krilín'.

– Bé... – va rumiar en Son Gohan – Em sembla que per al primer, deu milions, per al segon, cinc milions, per al tercer, tres milions; per al quart, dos milions i per al cinquè, un milió de zenis.

Aquelles quantitats eren més que suficients per viure bé, amb comoditats, per força temps. – Participa-hi, Krilín! Jo també hi participaré!

– Sí, és clar... és clar... – va assentir de sobte la seva parella una mica cohibida. 'No l'havia vist mai tan convençuda de res'. Però si amb prou feines havien entrenat en tot aquell temps... És clar, que ella no necessitava entrenar, per tenir ja per si una força extraordinària. A vegades oblidava que la seva dona, la dona que estimava i que era la mare de la Maron, havia estat i era una androide fortíssima.

De totes maneres continuava havent-hi prou competència com perquè, guanyar-hi res, seguís sent almenys difícil. – Ei, no ho diguis a en Cor Petit – va intentar mig en broma i mig seriosament – Ni a la Nasu. Si hi participen... no podré quedar ni dels cinc primers.

– Disculpa, Krilín. Però... no ho puc fer... – va disculpar-se el noi. 'Havia de dir-los-hi, de fet, tan aviat com pogués'. Tot i que en certa manera era estrany imaginar-se a si mateix, plantant-se davant d'ambdós, i dient-los que el seu pare els visitaria.

'També coneixeria la Reiya'. Moltes emocions podien aflorar aquell dia, i en Gohan – després de l'entusiasme inicial – tot just ara començava a pensar en si allò podia suposar algun problema, alguna llàgrima immerescuda i amb reminiscències del passat. 'No volia, per res del món, que la seva mare patís'.

Va somriure una mica més forçadament en acomiadar-se d'en Krilín i família amb aquell pensament.

– I escolta... – va dir de cop i volta en Krilín; impedint-li la marxa, per breus segons, amb un somriure – Per què vas vestit d'aquesta manera tan ridícula?

'Que en Trunks i en Vegeta ho pensessin... però en Krilín'. En Gohan no ho entenia.

– Però què dius? Si estic molt bé! Has perdut el bon gust, Krilín – va dir-li amb una gota d'astorament al front, encara sense entendre tan rebuig a la seva fantàstica vestimenta. – Va, home. No siguis així... Adéu!

Abans d'anar a casa, en Son Gohan encara havia anat llavors al Temple de Déu, tot i que només s'hi havia trobat el Dende.

– Jo no hi participaré, perquè no sóc pas un guerrer – Li havia dit el seu amic, mentre li comentava que no hi havia ningú més – Han sortit tots, però més tard o una altra estona, segur que els trobes... – Havia estat amable. Sense dir-li a en Gohan que, en realitat, en Cor Petit i ell ja sabien feia estona que en Son Goku havia decidit tornar ... per un dia. 'Havien detectat abans que ningú la comunicació amb la Terra, gràcies al poder sensorial que tenien per observar el món inferior'.

En Dende va decidir callar, doncs, perquè – com en Cor Petit – el primer que s'havia qüestionat era _què_ significaria allò; per aquella convivència tan poc convencional que havia cristal·litzat ja feia temps a palau.

Era injust per tots, de fet, que hagués de suposar un problema; una cosa a priori tan desitjada per tothom com tornar-se a trobar amb en Son Goku. 'En Dende no en tenia cap dubte; tot problema que pogués suposar, no era culpa de ningú més que dels propis sentiments complicats i estranys que aparentaven tenir els humans i moltes d'altres espècies de l'univers en general'. Els mateixos sentiments que, contra tot pronòstic, havien acabat niant també d'alguna manera en l'interior d'en Cor Petit. 'N'hi digués com n'hi digués... i s'hi establís la relació que s'hi establís en conseqüència'.

– Quan arribin, els hi diré que has estat aquí, Gohan – va somriure no obstant de nou, deixant el noi completament tranquil en dir-li-ho... 'Amb una seguretat que semblava ignorar qualsevol problema que _allò_ pogués comportar'.

– D'acord, doncs. Vull convèncer jo mateix a en Cor Petit perquè participi al Torneig – va acceptar el nano – Digues-los-hi que vindré aviat, eh?!

'No sabia on era en Ten Shin Han, ni en notava ara mateix cap energia, per tant no podria avisar-lo... i suposava que la Bulma ja li ho diria a en Iamxa'.

Va intentar tranquil·litzar-se: – La mare serà feliç, si torna a veure el pare, encara que només sigui un dia... I en Goten veurà el pare per primera vegada! – va intentar somriure de nou brillantment, mentre a la fi volava cap a casa... en solitud.

De fet coneixia bastant la seva mare i darrerament sabia que tornava a parlar i recordar instants del passat amb mesurada normalitat... i sobretot com si no hagués passat res més que la tristor de quedar-se vídua. 'Com si no recordés res més que alegria de la convivència amb el seu pare'. A vegades es preguntava si ho feia per ells... fins i tot si era per assegurar-se que en Goten en tingués un bon record.

– ... Però no sé si la mare... – va pensar distret en un altre punt de totes aquelles qüestions que ara li apareixien al cap – ... em deixarà participar en el Torneig...

.

– Ei, mare – va entrar a casa deixant d'anar a vestit com el gran Saiyaman i saludant-la a ella i a en Goten – Tinc una gran notícia! – va saber en veure com ella el mirava, que no se'n sortiria si no ho deia de cop i volta: – Havies sentit a dir mai que la Baba podia tornar als morts a aquest món per un sol dia? – Havia deixat anar de sobte, fent que ella, que estava parant taula, s'aturés de cop. 'No sabia si podia entendre el seu fill'. Va observar-lo en silenci, amb uns palets xinesos de menjar a les mans, quasi a punt de trencar-los – Doncs... el pare... com que hi ha el Torneig... ha parlat amb mi i m'ha dit que tornaria per participar-hi!

La Xixi va observar-lo en silenci un llarg moment, davant l'estranyesa d'un Goten que tampoc acabava d'entendre de què anava de tot allò, però que notava un cert aire de transcendentalitat en aquella conversa sobtada d'aleshores.

'En Goku...'. El cervell de la dona no podia deixar ara de tenir aquella idea al cap, tot i que començava a haver d'exterioritzar-la d'alguna manera.

'No podia ser...'. O sí...

– Què? – va cridar de sobte, al mateix moment que trencava aquells palets que havia tingut a les mans – Que en Son Goku tornarà de l'Altre Món per participar en el Gran Torneig d'Arts Marcials?! – va alçar la veu gairebé sense adonar-se'n, de manera que en Gohan va dubtar un moment més sobre si allò era un bon o un mal senyal, però de cop va veure-la somriure – Però per què no m'has vingut a dir la gran notícia de seguida?! Bones notícies Son Goten – va abraçar de sobte quasi plorant el nen – Aviat coneixeràs el teu pare!

'Ets la seva dona, Xixi... La única dona d'en Goku ets tu i ningú pot venir ara a posar-ho en dubte', va repetir-se mentalment mentre la seva actitud cada cop més desaforadament alegre sorprenia més i més al seu fill gran. 'Sí tenia grans llagrimots als ulls, però aparentaven ser d'alegria'.

En el fons en Gohan pensava que era fantàstic que reaccionés així, però temia que fos alguna mena de façana. 'No podia ser tan fàcil... no per ella que havia hagut de criar els seus dos fills sola...'. ¿O sí?

Potser només era allò que ell havia pensat amb anterioritat dels sentiments dels més adults... que l'estimava... i com que la seva mare estimava al seu pare, allò li valia... era suficient per sentir com ell la necessitat de veure'l encara que només fossin durant vint-i-quatre hores...

– Quin problema que tinc jo ara, en Goku no s'haurà fet gens vell al cel... en canvi a mi ja m'han sortit arrugues, he d'anar a l'esteticista perquè em tregui uns quants anys de sobre – va deixar anar el seu fill menut... i va donar una volta sobre si mateixa, estirant els braços, i mirant-s'ho tot com si realment estigués immersa en els seus pensaments. – Ah! Quants anys deuen haver passat? Set anys ja... Oh! Déu meu! En Goku torna... m'empolainaré ben empolainada i... ¡Quin horror! Espero que no es notin gaire els anys... hahaha.

En Gohan va entendre que potser era aquell el millor moment per demanar-li si podia participar al torneig.

– És clar que no... – va dir no obstant amb un somriure – Estàs preciosa mare! Això, mare... – va començar a menjar l'arròs mirant-se-la – Hi puc participar també, en el Torneig d'Arts Marcials? El primer premi és de deu milions de zenis – va baixar la veu, no trobant-ho tan important – Però el segon és de cinc milions...

De cop a la Xixi li havia fugit del cap tot allò del saló de bellesa.

– Deu milions de zenis?! – va cridar donant un cop sobtat amb les mans a la taula i fent-ho moure tot.

– Hi has de participar! Entre el teu pare i tu podeu guanyar quinze milions de zenis, oi? Els necessitem molt...

Ni tan sols li havia semblat malament que deixés d'anar a l'institut uns dies per entrenar, i recuperar així el temps perdut.

– Aquest torneig és una benedicció del cel! – Havia dit amb les mans juntes i mirant al sostre amb un no gens contingut optimisme – Ara que s'acaba la fortuna del meu pare... Estava molt preocupada! Tirar endavant una família de guerrers no és fàcil...

'Així tot anava bé... a la Xixi tota aquella notícia acabava de rejuvenir-la deu anys de cop i volta'. Però... ¿no es feia les mateixes preguntes que ell?

¿Tant li era que el seu pare també es retrobés amb aquella seva altra família? ¿Hi pensava la seva mare mai en l'existència de la menuda Reiya? ¿Li feia mal rumiar-hi gaire?

No volia que patís. Malgrat que aleshores tot semblava ser de color de rosa. El seu pare tornava... i la Xixi n'estava encantada... i visiblement emocionada pel fet de tornar-lo a veure... i fins i tot pel Torneig. 'Havia pensat en què fins i tot es podia sentir dolguda, perquè tornava llavors... pel campionat... i no en una altra ocasió... Però no era així'.

Pagaria per saber tot el que passava per dins el cap de la Xixi.

.

– Va, passa d'aquí! – va intentar forçar el seu somriure la Nasu en recollir la seva filla de Corporació Capsula. Li havia demanat a en Cor Petit que l'acompanyés, tot i que en Dende ja els hi havia dit abans que en Gohan els buscava.

'S'imaginaven _per què_'.

– Me'n vaig a canviar! – va saltar la menuda des de l'aire i fins a la plataforma en arribar a palau. 'Estava de visible bon humor, i la Nasu suposava que era perquè l'entrenament amb en Vegeta i en Trunks l'havia fet posar així'. Se n'alegrava.

Sabia (i comprenia) que li costés assumir que en Trunks ja podia convertir-se en superguerrer... i que ella encara no. Va mirar en Cor Petit que estava a punt de parlar, pensatiu.

– A saber què entén per un entrenament en Vegeta...

– Au, que no veus que està contenta? – va somriure ella, mirant-lo amb decisió i entenent que parlar del Vegeta només era una cortina de fum, per no tocar el tema que realment els ocupava qualsevol pensament en aquell moment. 'Com podia, o no, canviar tot després de la visita d'en Son Goku'. – Vaig a dir-li que es dutxi abans de canviar-se, d'acord?! I a ajudar en Popo... segur que el petit remolí té gana...

'No era gens habitual que la Nasu s'oferís per ajudar en Popo a preparar el sopar'. No per mandra, sinó perquè no sabia ni per on començar a fer-ho i, a més, en Popo insistia en fer aquelles tasques tot sol. Però en Cor Petit tampoc va dir res en aquella ocasió. Era millor deixar-la fer, que pensés en calma, que es relaxés.

– Gohan...

– Cor Petit, esperava trobar-vos a aquesta hora!

– I jo et feia a casa... En Dende ens ha dit que ens buscaves i... – No calia dir-li que en sabia el motiu – ... no s'enfadarà la teva mare?

– No... en realitat està de molt bon humor – va baixar el cap no sabent exactament com dir-ho – De fet faltaré uns dies a l'institut per entrenar... tinc el seu permís! Què me'n dius, Cor Petit, participaràs al Torneig? Hi serà en Vegeta, en Krilín, jo... i bé... – va mirar-lo amb una sensació agredolça – el pare. És fantàstic, oi?! – Va somriure encara més àmpliament en repetir-se a ell mateix la pregunta, tot i que realment volia sentir què en pensava el namekià, aquell que era quasi un oncle, molt més que això: un segon pare per ell.

En Cor Petit va somriure per si mateix un instant. 'En realitat no podia sentir cap tipus d'agror per en Goku... per tots els Déus, que governaven, móns, galàxies i universos, havia estat per aquell home i pel seu fill que ell havia començat a canviar'. No podia negar ara aquella realitat.

'No tenia sentir fer-ho'.

Encara que les circumstàncies, els anys i la vida, l'haguessin dut allà on era. 'A compartir uns altres afectes amb en Son Goku... els que el lligaven a aquella saiyajin (a priori) superba i molesta, que havia resultat no ser ni una cosa ni l'altra, i que ara formava part de la seva rutina... del que ell coneixia d'aquella seva vida terrestre'.

Era paradoxal que el namekià, que no havia tingut fills; en tingués aleshores pràcticament dos... almenys en tracte, en estima, i en esforç per mantenir-los sans... I que els dos fossin fills biològics del mateix home. 'D'en Son Goku'.

Era potser la major broma que la vida li havia fet a aquell que havia estat, una vegada, el fill d'en Satanàs Cor Petit... el diable d'antany que volia venjar el seu pare, el seu vell jo. 'Res en quedava ara _allà _d'aquell dimoni'. Excepte que la seva vida, d'una manera o altra, havia acabat girant en consonància amb la d'aquell seu antic adversari. 'Estava lligat precisament a les circumstàncies d'aquell home. Al _fer_ de _l'amic_ – i pare d'en Gohan – que tornaria a la Terra set anys després'.

No és que fos just o injust... simplement era així.

'Res canviarà', va escoltar dins seu les paraules de la Nasu en aquella tarda plujosa que (ell) ja tampoc oblidaria. Potser, en el fons, ella n'estava massa de segura de què, a aquelles alçades, ja res podia canviar.

Però allò només ho podrien saber deixant que _aquelles vint-i-quatre hores_ passessin... com fos que haguessin de passar.

– Així, què...?! – va insistir en Gohan – Participaràs al campionat? Tinc moltes ganes de poder lluitar contra tu, Cor Petit – va afegir de seguida que va veure que el namekià trigava a respondre – Lamento que no ens haguem vist més en tot aquest temps... no saps com...

– Molt bé... – va assentir – Hi participaré... – I va afegir aquelles paraules, tot col·locant-se el seu habitual turbant al cap; semblava haver quedat moll en algun moment, com la capa, que encara duia posada.

En Son Gohan, però, no va voler fer preguntes. 'En Cor Petit era aquell ésser amable i segur que, en cas de problemes o maldecaps, agraïes tenir al costat... encara que fos en silenci i sense que (habitualment) digués tot allò que li passava pel cap'.

Que el dia que tornés el seu pare, també hi hagués en Cor Petit... que pogués mirar en qualsevol instant enrere; i buscar seguretat en el seu gest: era (per tant) més del que es veia capacitat per desitjar en veu alta. 'Potser abusava del namekià en demanar-li-ho... No sabia què sentiria ell...'.

Al cap i a la fi... va pensar... En Cor Petit era també algú a qui, tan extraordinàriament com a en Vegeta, li havia arribat l'oportunitat d'estimar.

'I en rumiar-ho, en Gohan no pensava en ell, ni en l'estimació paternal que es tenien, ni un sol segon...'. Sí, el namekià l'apreciava: era com un pare per si mateix i li ho havia demostrat; però li constava que havia conviscut llargament amb la Nasu i la Reiya... El coneixia prou per saber, sense que ningú li hagués de dir, que el guerrer de Nàmek era una criatura capaç d'estimar d'aquella _altra_ manera'. D'estimar-la a ella.

I a la Reiya.

Sense deixar de voler-lo com un pare a ell, és clar...

Ho havia demostrat _molt abans_ que s'hi sentia lligat quasi paternalment; quan a ningú se li hagués ocorregut buscar aquell tipus de sentiment al seu interior. S'havia sacrificat per ell una vegada... quan tan sols era un mocós ploraner i estava entre l'espasa i la paret. 'Sinó aquell calb d'en Nappa l'hagués matat sense més'.

En recordava el moment. 'Havia utilitzat el seu propi cos per protegir-lo'. I havia plorat en acomiadar-se'n. 'Almenys li havien caigut unes més que inesperades llàgrimes dels ulls'.

En part, no n'havien tornat a parlar mai. 'Tampoc els havia calgut; la seva relació paternofilial s'havia mantingut entre els anys i les absències'. N'estava segur, de fet: el sentiment continuava intacte, malgrat que darrerament la vida els hagués tingut més allunyats.

– _Fuig – Li havia dit des del terra malferit aquell dia – T'he dit que fugis..._

– _Però no pots morir..._

_Ni tan sols l'havia escoltat. _

– _Els 6 mesos que vaig passar amb tu... – Havia dit amb dificultat – No van estar gens malament, saps? No... no et moris, eh, Son Gohan?_

– _Cor Petit..._

'_Havia estat només un mocós'. _

– _Quina vergonya... Jo, en Cor Petit, el gran rei dels dimonis... Ajudant a un noi... És el pitjor que em podia passar... – Li havia parlat amb tanta franquesa que en Gohan recordava que llavors, a tan curta edat, ja se li havien remogut molts sentiments a l'interior – La culpa és vostra, del pare i del fill... M'heu encomanat la vostra bondat... Però, escolta, Son Gohan... Només tu em parlaves amb naturalitat..._

'_Fins que, pel que semblava, havia arribat la Nasu...'. Temps després. I no només l'havia desafiat... també s'hi havia expressat amb naturalitat... i s'havia colat en la seva vida potser amb tanta determinació que encara ara hi era. I el noi imaginava que, així doncs, a ella l'estimava d'altres maneres... però amb el mateix callat fervor. _

En Gohan desconeixia, no obstant, fins on arribava aquella relació entre la saiyajin i el namekià... 'I mai hi havia volgut pensar gaire'. Al cap i a la fi, fins no feia gaire, havia vist tot allò com una cosa d'adults... pactes entre grans que ell potser no podia entendre encara del tot.

I malgrat que hores enrere, efectivament, havia pensat que no: que encara no podia entendre les relacions dels adults; ara davant del namekià, s'adonava que en podia començar a tenir ja una lleugera idea. 'La idea que un sentiment que aconseguia fins i tot travessar a algú com en Cor Petit; solitari, seré i guerrer convençut, que ni tan sols s'assemblava als humans, havia de ser a la força inexplicable'.

¿Seria exactament _allò_ el que unia en Cor Petit amb la Nasu? ¿I ell mateix... trobaria algú per qui sentir-ho en el futur?

Com si la dona hagués endevinat que, d'alguna manera, estava sent al·ludida allà fora, va sortir amb la Reiya – en pijama – al costat. 'En Gohan ni tan sols havia expressat cap d'aquells pensaments anteriors al seu interlocutor'. Havien guardat, en canvi, un silenci on les mirades (de fet) ja ho deien prou tot.

Un silenci que la Nasu acabava de trencar: – Gohan...

S'havien saludat, amb un lleuger somrís, com si el dia no els tingués ja prou trasbalsats a tots. 'Amablement, com el que eren: part d'una colla d'amics de tota la vida'.

– Tu també hi participaràs, al Torneig, no, Nasu?

Va haver-hi llavors un nou moment de mudesa incòmode que en Gohan, malgrat creure saber-ho tot d'aquella història, no va entendre. 'Fins al cap d'un segon'.

– Un Torneig? – S'havia girat la Reiya amb els ulls oberts en sorpresa cap a la Nasu – Participareu en un Torneig? Quan? És el mateix en el què en Trunks diu que participarà el seu pare, oi? Sona genial!

– Reiya... – va intentar intercedir en Cor Petit. 'Prou dur era ja per la mare de la saiyajin xica... per més que dissimulés'.

– Crec que comença a ser hora que dormis – va reaccionar, però, de sobte la Nasu – Demà intentarem comunicar-nos amb en Mefus... i he quedat amb la Bulma i el seu pare que aniríem d'hora a Corporació Capsula.

En el to de veu no semblava haver-hi cap problema. 'Com si no hi hagués res d'estrany en aquell canvi de tema'.

– Amb en Mefus? Però si no venia fins d'aquí un mes, no? – va girar-se la menuda.

– Exacte, però n'hem de saber el dia... No volem que ens atrapi sense tenir-ho tot a punt, no? Has d'estar preparada per marxar... I el pare de la Bulma també necessita saber quant temps té per preparar tot aquell munt de trastos amb què van quedar.

En Cor Petit – que potser la coneixia ja millor que ningú – va ullar-la de seguida, alertat per aquella conversa, i amb un pèl de sorpresa al rostre. 'No havia pensat més en el Mefus... i el viatge...'. Però no podia ser que...

– Caram, un viatge... Hi anirà ella sola? – va somriure, per la seva banda, en Gohan realment impressionat pel fet que tan petita es decidís a deixar-los a ells allà i a emprendre cap tipus de viatge amb en Mefus.

La Nasu, no obstant, va córrer a treure-hi importància; posant la mà al cap a la seva filla... en una actitud, però, una mica fugissera que fins i tot va fer que en Cor Petit la mirés encara més alerta. – Acompanya en Mefus a fer uns encàrrecs per la galàxia est... Estic segura que li anirà bé per créixer i aprendre – va tornar el somriure aparentment sincer a en Gohan. – Segur que li anirà bé. Si aprèn quan toca descansar... eh, petita? Va, que el llit t'espera.

'Se la veia confiada, malgrat que continuava mostrant-se reflexiva i més distant que normalment'. L'únic visiblement discordant era, de fet, la insistència per a què la Reiya finalment marxés d'allà. 'Preferia que la seva filla no escoltés tota la conversa... per si de cas'. Era una nena prou intel·ligent per captar que alguna cosa no anava com sempre.

– Així, has pensat si participaràs al Torneig? – va respondre-li llavors en Son Gohan, refent-se'n amb una altra pregunta, de manera amable. 'Li semblava increïblement extraordinari que la Reiya fos prou valenta per fer aquell viatge'. El Torneig podria ser també una bona motivació per la menuda. 'Se la veia amb moltes ganes'. – Potser els nanos, també podrien...

La nena amb un gest educat, perquè hi havia en Son Gohan, i un petit comiat contrariat, acabava de marxar palau endins.

– No... Gohan, no crec que hi participi. I la Reiya... – va sospirar tot i no perdre el somriure. Semblava de cop molt més llunyana – ... Ja ho veurem... A mi almenys no crec que ara mateix em motivi prou...

– Però...

– En Vegeta vol vèncer el teu pare... i en Cor Petit segur que es mor de ganes de batallar contra tu, però jo... – va expirar aire – Realment un campionat d'humans no em... no em ve de gust realment...

'Era fins i tot més increïble pensar en la desmotivació de la mare, que en les ganes que se li veien a la Reiya'. Aquella actitud no era gens normal en la princesa saiyan.

– Eh, però no posis aquesta cara – va saltar de cop i volta, observant el rostre preocupat d'en Son Gohan – La meva aposta serà per en Cor Petit. Vingui o no, penso estar-ne pendent del que passi al torneig – va intentar suavitzar la seva fredor inicial – No pateixis...

'I sabia que amb aquella darrera frase ja no estaven parlant del torneig, ni de si ella tenia ganes o no de participar-hi; més aviat li aclaria que no havia de fer-s'hi mala sang. Era la seva decisió'.

Tot i que el noi va assentir, també va dubtar una mica abans d'anar-se'n. 'Havia de descansar si volia començar els seus entrenaments l'endemà'.

– Son Gohan – va escoltar però que ella li deia de sobte – Sé que és important per tu... aprofita-ho, d'acord? En Son Goku estarà content de retrobar-se amb tu i de conèixer el teu germà. D'estar en família...

– Nasu... – Ella va picar l'ullet al noi, malgrat saber que tant el xicot com en Cor Petit estaven pensant el mateix. 'Si havia tret alguna conclusió en el poc temps que portava sabent que en Goku tornava, era que aquell no seria el seu moment... ni tampoc ja cap d'altre'. Era l'instant del nano, d'en Gohan i els seus; en Son Goku sempre havia tingut una família... havia de retrobar-se amb ells.

'Ella feia molt temps que no hi pintava res en aquella història'. Ella ara tenia la seva vida. Se n'havia autoconvençut des del mateix moment que havia sentit aquella notícia de boca de la Bulma.

I, per tant, no pensava ser un obstacle per ningú... ni tenia tampoc cap ganes d'anar a aquell torneig. Va fer un gest incòmode amb el cap, abans de tornar-lo a escoltar dirigir-s'hi.

– Bé, tan de bo t'hi repensis... – va dir ell, a la fi, respecte al campionat – Espero veure-t'hi, eh? – El noi aparentava no rendir-se en aquell gest de preocupació.

– Tranquil, Gohan... no pateixis. I gaudeix molt del moment, d'acord?! – va somriure-li llavors, sincera, inclòs més maternal que el que ella solia ser amb algú que no fos la Reiya, traient importància al moment – Cuida't molt, noi. Ens veiem aviat!

'Realment era un xicot extraordinari si li insistia per a què hi fos, quan segurament no seria gens fàcil per ningú que fos així'. I molt menys per una Xixi, que sabia bé que en Gohan protegia i estimava amb tot el cor.

'El pobre era tan considerat que probablement estigués anteposant la seva natural amabilitat, els sentiments amables que li eren innats i amb què sempre l'havia tractat; a la pròpia preocupació de fill... Malgrat que, respecte la relació del seu pare i la Nasu, se li acumulessin tots els peròs del món al cap'.

– Nasu – va escoltar que la cridava en Cor Petit per darrere, just un segon després de veure desaparèixer en Gohan al cel. – Que podem parlar?

– I si ho deixem per demà? Estic realment molt cansada... – va avançar cap a ell, per finalment deixar-se abraçar suaument en posar-li el cap sobre el pit – Només vull tancar els ulls... i oblidar-me d'aquest món per unes hores. Demà pots renyar-me tan com vulguis – En el fons sabia què li voldria dir ell: – Però t'aviso que no canviaré d'opinió... Aquest torneig no va amb mi...

.

– Tu, saps, què li passa a la mare, Dende? – va preguntar la Reiya que en algun moment de la conversa havia optat per fer cas a la seva mare i marxar cap a l'interior del palau. – Està molt estranya...

En Dende va callar un moment. – En realitat no... – va mentir. – Però no estiguis preocupada, dona. No deu ser res...

– Oh! – va fer pensativa de cop i volta – És que quan han vingut a buscar-me, a Corporació Capsula, amb prou feines ha parlat amb ningú. No l'havia vist mai tan distant... Està enfadada amb mi?

– Com vols que estigui enfadada amb tu? – va girar-se de sobte en Dende, apesarat perquè la Reiya hagués acabat pensant allò. – És clar que no...

– No ho sé – va baixar el cap – M'acabo d'assabentar que hi haurà un torneig. Però se la veia incòmode, parlant-ne. Ha començat a dir-me que m'havia de preparar pel viatge amb en Mefus, però falta un mes! I fins ara no n'havia dit gaire res...

Sense saber què dir, en Dende només va somriure tènuement. – Va, que és tard.

– Almenys m'ha dit que puc tornar a entrenar amb l'oncle – va canviar de tema entusiasmada – Ens hauries d'haver vist, Dende, l'oncle ens ha donat molta canya... però n'estic contenta, saps?! – va parlar pensativa – He estat a punt de guanyar en Trunks. Clar que aquest no s'ha convertit en superguerrer, no sé ni si el seu pare sap si ho pot fer. Però igualment hem entrenat molt. No ens deixa descansar després de cap dels exercicis, i li molesta enormement que no siguem prou ràpids en atacar-nos.

– Així tampoc ha estat tan bé, no? – va estranyar-se'n el Dende.

– Que noo – va riure ella – És fantàstic. Necessito posar-me les piles. Creus que el viatge coincidirà amb el Torneig? Potser jo també hi podria participar...

– Doncs... Reiya, no ho sé... – va baixar la veu, intuint què en diria la Nasu i perquè havia estat, de fet, tan estranya des de que sabia que es celebrava el campionat i qui hi participaria – Va, que has de descansar... Al llit!

.

.

– No deixaràs que la Reiya participi al Torneig, oi? – va preguntar amb veu lleugerament acusadora en Cor Petit, mirant-la l'endemà al matí. 'La Nasu s'acabava de llevar i tot just obria els ulls a través de la llum blanca que omplia l'habitació'.

– Què dius? – va balbucejar, encara massa adormida per reaccionar. La nit anterior s'havia deixat abraçar pel namekià, abans de quedar profundament dormida sobre el matalàs. 'No havia volgut donar-se l'oportunitat ni tan sols de pensar en tot el que l'havia sobrepassat durant el dia'. – Cor Petit...

– Ahir vaig tenir la impressió que no la deixaries participar al Torneig, Nasu – va parlar acostant-s'hi i tornant-se a asseure's sobre el llit. – No vull pensar que tot això d'en Mefus... es converteixi en una excusa per fer marxar la Reiya just llavors. No sé si ella...

– Si ella, què? – va reaccionar malament de primeres, tot i que va deixar el caure el cap contra el coixí en adonar-se que s'equivocava en el to i... en estar ara enfadada amb ell – Cor Petit, jo només vull que... La Reiya no en traurà res de saber que el seu pare... que té una altra família, que només va ser...

– No ho diguis...

– És veritat... – va mirar-lo fixament en una actitud desconeguda – Tu ets el seu pare, Cor Petit. Ho has estat sempre. L'únic error és no haver fet que te n'anomenes... En Son Goku només... – va empassar saliva per parlar clar almenys una vegada – Mira, no vull que la presència de la Reiya enfosqueixi el moment per la gent que l'espera de debò. Pels seus fills i per la Xixi. No seria just per ells... però menys ho seria per la meva filla. Dir-li que té un pare, explicar-li tot i... fer que hi renunciï 24 hores després. No seré jo qui li trenqui el cor... No a ella.

Fins i tot la manera de parlar ella, madura, més mare que mai, traspuava dolor per tots costats. 'Era allò el que es temia en Cor Petit... l'actitud de la Nasu era la de voler forçar que res canviés, però en realitat tot semblava haver canviat ja'.

– No sóc qui per fer-te canviar d'opinió, Nasu – va alçar-li la barbeta aleshores, donant-li l'altra mà per a què la subjectés – Però si en res m'escoltes... Deixa que la Reiya hi sigui, encara que no li diguis qui és el seu pare... Deixa que les coses passin per si soles. Quan ell hagi tornat a marxar, no podràs tornar enrere.

– Ell no en té cap dret de venir ara i canviar-li la vida a la meva filla. – va prémer-li la mà amb força – I no vull que ens canviï a nosaltres tampoc...

En Cor Petit va exhalar aire. – I no estàs actuant ja d'una manera que no haguessis actuat abans? No vull que ens canviï a nosaltres, és clar – va somriure-li a mitges – Però tampoc vull que canviïs tu, Nasu. No vull que vagis contra el que desitges.

– L'únic que desitjo és continuar vivint en pau. I per fer-ho no necessito veure'l – va aixecar-se de cop entre enfadada i confosa perquè es veia incapaç d'entendre ara la preocupació d'en Cor Petit. 'Ella només volia que la seva vida continués igual, no tenia cap necessitat d'anar a aquell torneig i celebrar una tornada que aviat s'esfumaria'.

Ell havia escollit marxar i no se n'havia pas repensat. Va repetir-se recordant que, si bé al principi ella no li havia dit que esperava un fill seu; ell tard o d'hora ho havia sabut... i res havia canviat. 'Tampoc pel que feia a la Xixi i en Goten'.

'És un saiyajin, com tu', va dir-se a si mateixa aleshores, adonant-se que estava actuant en tota aquella situació com si fos qualsevol cosa menys la princesa dels guerrers de l'espai. La seva raça era així, eren gent lliure, guerrera... '¿Exactament què podia retraure-li a en Son Goku? No li podia retraure res'. Va mirar-se en Cor Petit abans de sortir per la porta.

– Tan sols necessito centrar-me, Cor Petit... No pateixis – va sospirar – Però deixa que faci les coses a la meva manera, d'acord? Només vull fer el millor per la Reiya...

El guerrer va assentir. 'Potser tot havia canviat ja'.

.

.

– Us ho diré una vegada: pegueu-vos amb més força, deixeu els preàmbuls pels jocs estúpids de jardí... – La veu d'en Vegeta ferma i tenaç dirigint els cops, cosses i envestides que s'estaven clavant aleshores aquell parell, encara com en la primera ocasió, amb la gravetat només 10 vegades superior; va fer que la Nasu somrigués amb aire d'estar contemplant una mena d'art extraordinari i surrealista.

'No s'havia imaginat mai que el seu germà es prestés a donar ordres a dos mocosos, això sí mentre ell duia a terme el seu propi entrenament'.

– Caram... si resultarà que eres un bon mestre i tot... – La saiyan estava repenjada al marc de la porta de la sala; que ara acabava d'obrir, fent que la gravetat es reduís de sobte... I observava ja el seu germà amb tènue picaresca. 'A ella li hagués encantat que fos així en el passat, i en el present aquella era de les coses que ja no es callava'. – Sempre em vaig preguntar com seria entrenar amb tu.

– Rucades...

– Per molt que t'hi neguis, va haver-hi una època on encara et mirava com el meu germà gran – Sí, era el que era: el seu germà gran. Però ambdós sabien que aquella època havia passat molt d'hora a la seva infantesa. 'La destrucció del seu planeta i l'abandonament d'ell, fos pels motius que fos, havien enterrat en part aquella figura'. Malgrat ella hi hagués continuat lligada en el record primer, i ara en el present – M'hagués encantat esbatussar-me amb tu com ells... – va mirar-los colpejar-los, atents només en els moviments de l'altre i no en la conversa que passava a pocs metres d'on eren.

En Vegeta havia aixecat una cella molest. 'No tenia temps ni ganes per sortides d'aquell tipus'. De res servia, creia, remenar aquell passat o caure en sentimentalismes patètics amb la seva germana. 'Els saiyajins, els de debò, fugien d'aquell tipus de pantomimes'. – Corprenedor – va riure-se'n – Però dubto que el no haver tingut un germà gran sigui el que ocupa precisament ara el teu mal cap.

Va defugir l'atac verbal amb un mig somriure ofegat.

– Ets un bon pare... millor que germà... – va continuar – I sí, ja sé que la vegada que se'm va escapar davant la Bulma i la senyora Brief, encara que fos més irònicament que de manera seriosa, vas desitjar poder ofegar-me...

– I llavors per què insisteixes?

– Perquè a vegades penso que necessites saber-ho – va notar com un molest soroll a l'estómac li indicava que feia estona que no menjava res. En Vegeta va mirar-la; però satisfet, no va dir-li res. – Bé, suposo que és un senyal per a què et deixi en pau... Tranquil, la majoria de vegades ja tinc en compte que odies aquest tipus de converses... – va dir apartant-se'n, refent el camí cap a la porta.

– I llavors, què fas ara?

– Res... – va exhalar aire molesta en haver-ho de dir – Preguntar-me fins a quin punt als saiyajins se'ns pot reclamar ser responsables dels nostres actes... – L'home va intuir que allò, ara sí, no anava d'ell. Però la Nasu va continuar parlant, malgrat tot – Ets un bon pare, Vegeta. Et diguis el que et diguis a tu mateix. I ara fes-me un favor i no fingeixis que no ho ets, només per portar-me la contrària –. Va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla, després d'haver avançat de nou endavant; per mirar de reüll la seva filla que encara ara era immersa en plena batalla, i marxar ja finalment per on havia vingut.

En entrar, sense dir res a la cambra de gravetat, havia escoltat la veu d'en Krilín a la sala del final del passadís, conversant amb la Bulma. 'Deuria haver arribat mentre ella deixava la Reiya amb en Trunks, i es perdia pensativa per un dels corredors interiors d'aquella enorme casa'.

Tot i que havia saludat abans a la científica, havia fugit de seguida de la conversa de la Bulma, i de fet ni tan sols entenia perquè havia tornat a entrar en aquella cambra gravitatòria, ja no per observar la seva menuda, que veia perfectament per la finestreta des de fora, sinó per tenir una conversa mig civilitzada amb el seu morrut germà.

Ara, però, abans d'arribar on sentia el vell amic d'en Goku, i ja al passadís; va escoltar el tema de conversa dels nois. I va dubtar. Des d'allà on era, també se sentia encara el príncep dels saiyajins. Va sospirar. 'Hauria estat mil vegades millor tornar a enfrontar-se al tossut del seu germà, que el que l'esperava a la sala'.

– _Ara feu flexions... amb aquests pesos que teniu a l'esquerra! – Havia escoltat, en dubtar avançar, a en Vegeta cridant els nens dins la cambra. _

En realitat – va pensar – després d'arribar a aquella casa, al matí; el que havia fet abans de perdre's entre els passadissos era parlar amb el Doctor Brief sobre l'aventura que es disposava a emprendre en Mefus.

Havien intentat comunicar-s'hi, però l'aparell per satèl·lit que se suposava que havien de fer servir ni tan sols els havia donat senyal. 'Una tempesta de meteorits o canvis en les emissions d'energia d'alguna estrella en podien ser les causes', havia dit en actitud relaxada el doctor... que estava convençut que al llarg del dia podria parlar-hi.

– _Tranquil·la, Nasu. Ja et comunicaré qualsevol novetat. En principi falten una mica menys de trenta dies perquè en Mefus aterri aquí... vam quedar que ho faria al meu jardí... – Li havia dit el científic terrestre –... i vam acordar que marxaria direcció a la galàxia de l'Est tot seguit... Que jo ho tindria tot preparat. T'asseguro que tot anirà sobre rodes. No calculis més de 30 dies, prepara la Reiya per llavors – Li havia picat l'ullet, simpàtic i afable. _

La calma del pare de la Bulma, havia contrastat amb la seva pròpia angoixa. 'Havia pres una decisió'. Potser per això havia intentat mantenir una conversa civilitzada amb en Vegeta, per buscar indirectament resposta a les seves pròpies preguntes interiors.

Va exhalar aire.

Escoltava ara, a la sala del final del passadís, el Doctor Brief parlant amb la seva filla i el nouvingut Krilín.

– Doctor Brief! – va sentir la Nasu, des del corredor, com el noi saludava l'home... 'En Krilín que, fins llavors, deuria haver estat prenent un cafè en companyia de la Bulma'.

– Ei, nois! – va saludar-los el científic – Véns sol? Quina pena... és una alegria veure l'A-18 i la petita Maron per aquí! – va somriure, posant les mans en el respatller de la cadira on s'asseia la Bulma.

– Ja m'agradaria a mi saber perquè tens tantes ganes de veure l'A-18 – va fer broma la seva filla – Però sí, Krilín. És una llàstima que no t'hagin acompanyat. Encara que ara mateix no crec que en Trunks i la Reiya estiguessin gaire al cas de jugar amb la petita. Això d'entrenar sota la supervisió d'en Vegeta, els ha agafat ben fort!

– Bé, és normal. Es deuen preparar pel Torneig, no? – va fer un glop més de cafè l'home jove – Jo també m'hi he de posar ja. De fet, aquesta mateixa tarda començo a entrenar amb l'A-18... només venia a saludar-vos. I bé... no sé... – va dirigir-se al pare de la seva amiga – Suposo que la notícia de la tornada d'en Goku m'ha fet pensar en els vells temps, volia saber com portava la notícia la Bulma... i en Vegeta... – va baixar el cap llavors, davant la mirada d'acord de la dona.

'Acabaven de parlar, de fet, d'amb quina transcendència el guerrer de l'espai s'havia agafat l'anunci d'aquella visita: Ara, a banda de preparar la canalla, en Vegeta no feia res més que entrenar-se per a poder superar-lo'.

– Ja ni ve a dormir al llit els vespres – va murmurar la Bulma, mig molesta, tot i deixar escapar un somriure just després: – Però veure'l amb tantes ganes, també fa que me n'alegri. No us penseu, eh?! No m'estic queixant... – va sospirar reflexiva, per després tornar al veritable motiu pel qual en Krilín era allà: – Jo també estic contentíssima per la tornada d'en Goku, com no. Em sembla que he rejovenit i tot. Aquests dies no deixo de pensar en els vells temps, com diu en Krilín... – va mirar el seu amic – Quan érem més joves... i corríem pel món. Te'n recordes, Krilín? Dels vells tornejos... Érem uns nens.

El guerrer humà baixet va assentir. – Ara tampoc parlis així, qualsevol diria que som ancians! – va posar-se la mà al cap dissuadint a la seva amiga d'aquella idea. – Quants anys tens? – va mirar-la negar. No, ara algú tan presumit com la Bulma no es posaria a parlar d'anys: – És igual, acceptem-ho... rondem els quaranta... estem a la flor de la vida! – va riure. – Jo en tinc 37.

– Au, calla. – va tallar-lo la Bulma – Sabeu que em té també molt contenta? Els nanos... Aquest matí he escoltat en Trunks parlar per telèfon amb en Goten. El germà d'en Son Gohan l'ha trucat per dir-li que ell també participarà al torneig i m'ha semblat que en Trunks li deia que _així_ ell també. Avui m'ha semblat veure'l anar a entrenar amb més ganes i tot. – va deixar anar la tassa de cafè a la taula amb ímpetu. 'N'estava orgullosa i es notava'. – És exactament fill del seu pare. No es pot negar – va fer evident el seu somriure. – Ja pots comptar amb tres adversaris més de talla, Krilín!

– Amb tres més?

– Sí, home. Si en Trunks hi participa, com en Goten li ha dit que ho faria ell... segur que la Reiya hores d'ara també ho pensa fer. – va dir radiant.

Però el seu pare acabava de tossir incòmode.

– Què?

– No crec que la Reiya hi pugui participar, filla – va concloure – Hi ha el viatge d'en Mefus programat per dintre d'uns 30 dies, i és exactament quan dieu que fan el Torneig, no?!

La Bulma va riure: – Però en Mefus podrà esperar un dia o dos, no? No hi veig el problema...

– És clar – va donar-li la banda en Krilín. – Mira, així en Mefus també ens podrà venir a animar al campionat. Hi serem tots al final.

– El problema... – va moure nerviós els dits el pare de la científica – El problema és que no crec que la Nasu pensi que ve d'un parell de dies. L'he vist molt inquieta amb aquest viatge. Volia concretar tan aviat com fos possible quin dia podia marxar la Reiya, i insistia en què en Mefus estigués aquí no més tard d'aquesta data que dieu.

– Home, però... – va vacil·lar en Krilín traient-hi importància – Aquest dia la Reiya hi ha de ser... Vull dir... En Goku la podrà conèixer, per fi, no? I ella, a ell... Estic segur que n'estarà encantat... És una nena fantàstica. A mi m'hi recorda molt, malgrat els tocs més Vegeta, diguem-ne – va baixar la veu en notar soroll al passadís.

– Sí... és clar que hi ha de ser. Com en Goten... En Goku pot ser un tarambana, però són els seus fills, no?

– Biològicament, sí... – La veu va fer-los mirar cap a la porta. 'La saiyajin acabava d'entrar a la sala dient allò'. – Hola, Krilín.

– Nasu...

– Però la Reiya participarà al Torneig, oi? – va dubtar llavors la Bulma aixecant-se – Hi serà?

'No t'estan jutjant', va pensar per si mateixa la Nasu, tot i que interiorment acabava d'assumir la mirada de la Bulma i l'expectació d'en Krilín com un veritable consell de guerra. No volia prendre's malament l'actitud dels amics d'en Son Goku, però de cop i volta assumia que ho eren: Eren els amics d'en Son Goku... 'En allò no era qui per demanar-los complicitat'. Però no podia fer-hi més. 'Els agraïa el suport de tot aquell temps, l'amistat i l'estima infinita per a la Reiya; i no obstant no anava a canviar d'opinió'.

I no se sentia d'humor per donar-hi gaires voltes. 'Arribat a aquest moment, tancada en banda, i amb una punxada a l'estómac d'incomoditat, només sabia actuar com el que havia estat sempre: la filla d'un rei saiyajin'.

Era curiós tornar-hi ara, quan feia anys que s'havia proposat deixar enrere el persuasiu orgull de la seva raça. I més amb gent que li era tan propera.

– La Reiya ha de continuar fent la seva vida – va alçar la vista cap a ells – I participar en un torneig terrícola li serà molt menys profitós que fer aquest viatge amb en Mefus. De totes maneres no sé de ningú que vingui a conèixer ningú aquell dia... – va empassar saliva, sabent que no comprendre allò anava fins i tot contra el que ella era. 'En allò sí, no estava sent prou saiyajin. Havia de ser-ho més'. Tot i que probablement ja no sabia ser d'una altra manera. Va intentar mantenir-se digna, malgrat tot: – A més, sento dir-vos que això del sentiment paternal... i maternal... és una fotesa humana. A Vegetasei no ens n'havíem preocupat mai i vivíem fantàsticament – Va callar, no obstant, plantejant-se si mentia. Estava convençuda que no. ¿Per què dubtar-ne?. 'O potser era ella que estava equivocada i actuava tota l'estona contra si mateixa: ¿Les mares saiyajins no preferien, doncs, que els pares de les seves criatures se'n mostressin orgullosos, de la manera que fos? ¿Tant els era?'. Ella sempre havia estat molt pendent del seu pare; havia volgut que ell n'estigués orgullós, que s'hi fixés, com bé li havia explicat una vegada al Trunks del futur. No sabia què pensar. 'En Vegeta havia resultat ser un bon pare, al cap i a la fi... a l'estil saiyajin i tot'. Se sentia, malgrat la capa de serenitat amb què es cobria, com algú que havia deixat d'actuar ja racionalment. I ni tan sols li importava: – ... He sentit dir que ve a participar en un campionat. La Reiya encara necessita un llarg entrenament per fer-hi un bon paper... Així que no veig que aquest Torneig vagi amb ella.

'Qui sap... potser si s'hagués criat entre els seus... si hi hagués hagut el planeta Vegetasei en la seva infantesa... a ella li costaria menys entendre's'. En realitat, per més que digués ara, ni tan sols li havia importat gaire que en Son Goku li fes de pare o no a la seva filla... El que no volia és que trasbalsés ara la vida d'aquella nena. 'Es recordava a ella pensant en les actituds reials del seu pare... en la mort de la seva mare... i no volia ni per un moment que la Reiya tingués una sensació semblant...'. L'emoció d'estar-se perdent alguna cosa. 'Una mare, un planeta, un pare... tant li era... però si bé ella s'hi havia vist evocada per la destrucció de Vegetasei; no creia que la Reiya hagués de ni tan sols plantejar-se un dol així'.

– Però... – va intentar intercedir en Krilín en veure-la decidida, però reflexiva. – Vols dir que no hauries de deixar que la nena el conegui? És el seu pare – va insistir, aquesta vegada explícitament. – Encara que no hagi pogut veure-la créixer.

'D'alguna manera, havia estat la seva elecció'. Però la Nasu no trobava que valgués la pena donar-hi voltes en va. No era allò el que la movia. 'Simplement pretenia que res canviés, no per la decisió sobtada que hagués pres en Son Goku ara...'. Un dia no trasbalsaria la vida que duia la seva filla. – En parlaré amb ella... del Torneig. – va aclarir – Però no insistiré en què retardi aquest viatge per un campionat que no la beneficia en res.

Va intentar somriure com a comiat per evitar la tensió que, malgrat les bones paraules, s'havia pogut palpar a l'ambient. 'No era culpa d'ells... però ella no sabia dir-ho d'una altra manera'.

– Nasu...

– Li diràs que no vingui tard, Bulma, si us plau? Crec que és millor que vagi tirant...

– Dona... – va intentar parar-la també la científica – No t'enfadis amb nosaltres ara...

– No m'enfado amb vosaltres... – va negar agafant aire – Només és que no entenc per què ara i no abans o després. I tampoc ho vull haver de pensar, la veritat. Ni tan sols m'importa. No som nosaltres la seva família... La Reiya i jo ja tenim algú que és la nostra família –. Era evident a qui es referia, però no volia acabar de parlar allà – Com a saiyajin és més del que esperava i necessitava tenir. Estem bé així... M'agrada la meva vida! I la de la meva filla: Entrenar, menjar, dormir, entrenar, viure amb gent fantàstica... – va intentar frenar en adonar-se que s'estava embalant: – ... conèixer-vos. No li falta de res. I no necessita tenir la sensació que ha perdut alguna cosa pel camí.

.

– Oh, per Kami – va deixar-se caure de nou a la cadira la Bulma, quan la Nasu havia sortit ja per la finestra en direcció el Palau de Déu – M'imaginava que no seria fàcil però... no m'imaginava que s'ho agafaria així...

– Ja... – van donar-li la raó en Krilín... i el seu pare que ho va fer amb un breu gest de preocupació amb el cap.

La científica va bufar: – En realitat en Son Goku sempre ha estat un egoista... però aquesta vegada va ser escoltant-me a mi que va decidir quedar-se allà dalt – va posar-se les mans al rostre – Ja em podia haver quedat callada, eh? I a sobre no sé què dir-li a la Nasu... Però és que té raó. Si m'hagués passat una cosa semblant amb en Vegeta, jo...

– Però tu... – va intentar explicar-se en Krilín – Tu ets humana... Vull dir... Realment creia que, en ser saiyajin, ella era qui més podia entendre'l...

– I l'entén – va sorprendre'ls la mare de la Bulma que venia a endur-se les tasses de cafè i que havia seguit part de la conversa – Però és mare i està pensant en el millor per la seva filla. No crec que tingui gaire a veure amb les races, no? Una mare és una mare... I diria que té l'orgull de dona ferit. Em costa pensar que hi hagi una raça en l'univers, especialment si és una en què els seus membres es valoren tant a si mateixos com ho fa, per exemple, en Vegeta; en què una dona no pugui sentir-se així. – La rossa va somriure tan aparentment distreta com sempre, mentre en canvi es preparava per continuar parlant: – I tu precisament, Bulma, em recordes molt a en Vegeta. Ja saps com et sentiries... fins i tot si l'entenguessis o ho compartissis. Hauríeu d'haver-li dit a aquell noi que ella estava embarassada, encara que la Nasu us matés després – va continuar no obstant mostrant-se afable, com si no digués res d'importància.

– Oh, gràcies mare! – va queixar-se la Bulma per l'última observació – Ara et seria igual si fos morta hores d'ara, no? A més... Estàs parlant de fa 7 anys!

– No diguis rucades – va mirar-la amb els ulls quasi tancats, com quasi sempre – Però sé com és una dona orgullosa, n'he criat una... I tu sempre dius que els saiyajins, en Vegeta, tenen un excés d'estima per si mateixos... com tu més o menys... Sé de què parlo. Ella no ho podia fer perquè anava contra la seva pròpia forma de ser i de fer, però vosaltres sou els seus amics. I en Son Goku no és tan despreocupat com sembla...

'Qui sap si la que semblava la dona més despistada del planeta, sabia de què parlava'.

La Bulma va quedar-se mirant amb sorpresa la seva mare, mentre el seu pare es mirava encantat la seva dona i en Krilín es desinflava a la cadira. 'Havia estat ell qui més directament havia pogut dir-li'.

– No us feu mala sang – va dir per acabar la dona rossa – Ara ja és igual. Només us dic que si ho penseu, l'actitud de la Nasu no és tan difícil de comprendre... Simplement no havíeu pensat que pogués afectar-la... i a mi aquesta noia mai m'ha semblat de pedra. Té una gran capacitat de sentir i d'estimar sota aquesta façana seva. Com en Vegeta... però diferent – va obrir els ulls en una actitud que tenia molt poques vegades per picar-los l'ullet de manera simpàtica, i oferir-se després a acompanyar el seu marit al laboratori.

– Mare...

.

.

En Vegeta entrenava més i més a la seva cambra gravitacional, amb en Trunks al costat. Ja feia dies que havia arribat amb els nens a nivells de gravetat de 50 i 60, però ara pretenia entrenar seriosament. Així que havia decidit pujar el nivell de l'habitació a un grau real de dificultat. Per anar fent, va pensar, podia començar per 150. 'Però hauria de demanar abans a en Trunks que deixés l'entrenament per aquell dia'.

La Reiya havia marxat feia un parell d'hores. 'Aquella nena era incansable i perseverant, es notava que era una saiyajin... la néta del rei... la seva neboda, malgrat continués pensant que – en un moment o altre – havien d'aparèixer en ella els inconvenients de ser filla del carallot d'en Son Goku'. De moment, almenys, no les hi havia trobat.

Estava convertit en superguerrer i havia deixat feia ja molta estona de donar ordres a en Trunks per centrar-se exclusivament en ell. – No forcis gaire el cos, Trunks. Més val que surtis de la sala. – va colpejar concentrat amb els punys a l'aire – Aguantar aquesta pressió 150 vegades superior a la normal, no ho pots fer.

En Trunks feia evidents esforços per caminar i moure's allà dins.

– Em va trucar en Goten, diu que també participarà en el Gran Torneig de les Arts Marcials... – va respirar forçadament movent-se – I ja li vaig dir a la mare que jo també vull participar-hi...

En Vegeta va quedar-se'l mirant amb un somrís de costat. 'Allò podia ser realment divertit amb aquells nanos competint entre ells'. El seu fill, és clar, havia de guanyar el d'en Son Goku... Fins llavors ja havia comprovat que era lleugerament superior a la Reiya, però es mentiria a si mateix si no es digués que, des del principi, des de que havia començat a entrenar-lo, havia dut de cap que també fos superior a en Son Gohan... i bé, és clar... si ho era del petit mocós millor.

– Tu mateix, doncs.

El nen va parar-se en sec, amb sèries dificultats. 'Potser sí que 150 de gravetat podien ser massa unitats': - Però... però així és molt díficil... Em convertiré en superguerrer – va esbufegar.

– Què?! - El seu pare va quedar-se de sobte mirant-se'l parat. 'No podia ser'.

El nen reia, satisfet, i acabava d'adquirir una aura daurada a tot el seu voltant... era un superguerrer. Ben ros i brillant, com ho eren ell i en Gohan. Com ho havia estat, des de molt abans, en Son Goku. 'Els havia costat molt esforç... no podia ser'.

– Que és fàcil, que és fàcil! – va posar-se a córrer per la cambra – Bé.

No podia ser. 'En tot aquell temps que el portava entrenant, amb la Reiya present, no s'havia convertit ni un sol cop'.

– Pe...rò... Però aquest, des de quan? – va preguntar-se. Estava sincerament sorprès – ... Ho veig i no m'ho crec... Com es pot haver convertit en superguerrer...?

'El nen continuava saltant per allà i fent tombarelles sense més'. Però el seu pare ja no podia esperar per saber com dimonis s'ho havia fet.

– Trunks...

– Sí... – va parar-se finalment el nen, tot expectant a l'atenció estranya del seu pare. 'Mai ni donant ordres en un entrenament, l'havia vist tan atent'.

– Com és que no t'has convertit en superguerrer fins ara?

– Oh! – va reaccionar el nen, posant-se gairebé en formació militar – És que hi havia la Reiya. Ella no pot convertir-s'hi encara i bé... em sabia greu fer-la enfadar. No m'ho ha dit, però em sembla que està molt picada...Li noto... Com que nosaltres ja podem i ella...

'Nosaltres'. Ara en Vegeta sí que no es creia res. – El germà petit d'en Son Gohan també es pot convertir en superguerrer...?

– Sí!

Va callar un instant. – Es veu que hi ha rebaixes de superguerrers...

'Així que els dos nanos podien convertir-se'. I la Reiya, és clar, estava picada... i determinada a aconseguir-ho. De cop i volta totes aquelles ganes, hores d'esforç i suor tossuda prenien un significat nou més enllà del fet que ella, que encara no es podia convertir en superguerrer, era potser la més saiyajin dels tres mocosos.

Definitivament no aparentava haver heretat res del seu pare. I en canvi en Trunks sí podia arribar a assemblar-se a ell, el seu progenitor; només que necessitava modular aquella actitud més humana. ¿Fins on podia arribar a ser fort?: – Vinga, ataca'm!

– Què? – En Trunks semblava haver-ho comprès un moment més tard: – Però ni així no et guanyaria. Ets molt fort, pare! –. El nen admirava el seu progenitor i no ho amagava gens.

– Vinga, ataca'm! – va continuar burxant-lo tot i així en Vegeta – Què me'n dius d'això? Si em dónes un cop de puny a la cara, et duré al parc!

– De debò?! Tu i jo! – El nen estava realment entusiasmat. Alegre a més no poder. – Doncs, va!

'Havia de comprovar la força del seu fill'.

– Pega'm fort, eh?!

I en Trunks ho va fer. Però és clar en Vegeta encara el podia esquivar. I els seus punys encara eren més forts que els del nen.

– Ah!

– Ai... – va queixar-se en caure colpejat a terra. 'El seu pare li acabava de colpejar a la cara'. – Ai, ai, ai! A... això no val! No s'hi val pegar de debò...

Aquella era l'actitud humana en la què en Vegeta havia pensat abans. 'L'actitud humana que la Reiya no tenia'.

– No et facis il·lusions...! – va quedar-se'l mirant. 'Tot i així no havia volgut fer-li mal'. – No t'he dit que no et pegaria...

– Però... snif... – va somicar el nen.

I en Vegeta, que odiaria que la Bulma o la Nasu se n'assabentessin, va decidir cedir: –No ploris! Et duré al parc d'atraccions...! – Compliria la seva promesa, esperava que d'aquí molts dies. 'Dimoni de nen'. – Parlant de tot... Qui lluita més bé, en Goten o tu?

'En Goten era, en paraules d'en Trunks, només una miqueta menys fort que ell'. I això volia dir, pel que havia comprovat en Vegeta, que aquells nens realment apuntaven maneres i poder. 'Què estava passant allà?'. Ni tan sols ho podia considerar normal...

Va pensar que, en realitat sí. Entenia perfectament perquè la Reiya estava 'picada'. Ell mateix, que era el pare d'un dels mocosos, se sentia 'picat' en pensar en com li havia costat a ell i en què fàcil era per aquells nanos amb sang humana.

Picat, però orgullós. 'Al cap i a la fi era el seu fill... i tenia potencial per superar algun dia, i no només d'una mica, els _odiosos_ fills mig terrícoles d'en Kakarot'.

.

– Què me'n dius, Cor Petit? – va somriure la nena en veure'l meditar. Una papallona acabava de morir fulminada en xocar contra l'aura que el namekià aixecava en ple entrenament – Deixes la meditació i t'ensenyo com he millorat aquests dies?

– És clar – va assentir també somrient – Encara que ja tens el que volies, no? Entrenes amb en Vegeta... – L'aspecte era afable, però la Reiya va notar l'elació en les paraules.

– Oh – va notar que malgrat la broma, no podia quedar-se sense dir-li allò a aquell home que era com un pare – A mi m'agrada entrenar més amb tu, Cor Petit!

En Dende va apartar-se, palau endins, en escoltar-la. 'Allò tenia tota la pinta d'una conversa paternofilial'. Les coses darrerament no es presentaven fàcils, així que era millor deixar-los sols. En Popo ja ho havia fet moments abans.

– Però creus que pots millorar molt més amb en Vegeta – va assentir – No pateixis, i demostra'm com de forta ets, va – va fer aquesta vegada en to de broma.

– No és que... – sentia que aquest cop li ho havia de dir, com ja li ho havia dit a la seva mare – És que vull que m'ensenyi a convertir-me en superguerrer...

– Com?

– És que en Trunks i aquell altre nen ja ho poden fer... La mare diu que és normal que em costi... – va bufar visiblement indignada amb si mateixa – Però jo no sóc pas inferior a ells. Per què m'hauria de costar més, eh?

'Ara entenia perquè la Nasu tampoc li havia mencionat el tema del tot, malgrat que n'havien parlat: perquè comportava parlar de nou dels orígens de la nena. De que tard o d'hora hauria de saber quina era la diferència entre ella i el seu cosí'.

Va callar un moment. – Segur que ho aconseguiràs – va decidir tirar del seu instint més guerrer – I què? M'ensenyes tot el que has après?

La nena va moure's endavant, fent que les polseres que duia el braç fessin un lleuger so en xocar entre elles, i va llançar-se de seguida a colpejar-lo amb ímpetu. No va aconseguir fer-ho de primeres, però sí que va fer que en Cor Petit, encara amb capa i torbant, tingués alguna que altra dificultat en esquivar-la a tota la velocitat que anava.

– Reiya – va parar un moment.

– Sí?

– Mira – va agafar-la per les espatlles amb aire protector... orgullós – Seràs una guerrera extraordinària, menuda. La teva mare i jo fa molt temps que ho sabem... No és important ser el primer... sinó el millor – va despentinar-li el cabell amb atenció. – Ets una número u. D'això no hi ha dubte.

– Cor Petit... – va mirar-lo agraïda.

– Va, i ara torna a treure't la quincalla del braç i posem-nos-hi de nou – va apartar-se'n amb un somriure, traient-se ell la capa i el torbant – Jo també et puc ensenyar encara alguns trucs.

.

.

Com tots els altres en Gohan també s'havia començat a preparar ja, per tal de posar-se en forma per al Gran Torneig de les Arts Marcials.

I ell i en Goten, de qui també acabava de descobrir que es convertia en superguerrer i que tenia un potencial extraordinari, no estarien tan sols com pretenien.

'Sinó es posava aviat les piles, aquells marrecs aviat l'atraparien'. Havia fet molt poc per mantenir-se en forma en aquells 7 anys.

Això sí, almenys el seu germà, encara no volava. – La mare sap que ja et pots convertir en superguerrer?

– Bé – va somriure en Goten a qui la Xixi, per insòlit que semblés, a vegades entrenava en plena natura – Una vegada ho vaig fer però es va enfadar molt i em va dir que no ho volia veure més, que feia cara de gamberro.

'A la Xixi no li agradaven els superguerrers'. Trobava que transformats, semblaven tots un perdularis.

En Gohan va riure. I van entrenar més tot seguit, fins que va notar que algú altre s'acostava. 'Havia promès a la Vídel que l'ensenyaria volar'. I ara també ho hauria de fer amb en Son Goten.

Aquella situació seria difícil de governar.

– Va digue'm la veritat, bufona. Segur que no has vingut a demanar a en Son Gohan, el meu fill, que surti amb tu? – La Xixi era clavada davant de casa amb els braços a la cintura i la mirada desconfiada. I observava la Vídel com si realment hagués anat allà a endur-se el seu nen.

– Ja li he dit que no senyora!

Però la Xixi continuava sense fiar-se'n. Ni tan sols quan, amb l'aparició d'en Gohan, aquest va aclarir-li que havia quedat d'ensenyar-la a volar i que també participava al Campionat Mundial d'Arts Marcials.

– Pobre de tu que li ensenyis els pits com a prova d'agraïment, sents? – Havia saltat llavors de cop i volta per completa sorpresa i atabalament del seu fill.

– Com vol que la faci una cosa així? – No s'havia tallat en preguntar la Vídel, entre confosa i totalment enfadada. 'Què s'havia pensat aquella dona?'. Ella tampoc era de les que es callaven les coses.

I la Xixi ni tan sols aparentava rendir-se. Va apropar-s'hi amb un dit alçat, indicant-li que encara tenia moltes sospites sobre ella. 'No se n'endurien el seu fill del costat tan fàcilment'.

– Però no et deu pas ballar pel cap, la idea genial d'enredar a en Son Gohan perquè es casi amb tu durant el torneig d'arts marcials, oi bufona?

La filla d'en Satan estava completament al·lucinada. – I ara? – va cridar a la defensiva, ja fora de si del tot – Com vol que em casi durant un campionat mundial d'arts marcials... si només he d'estar per eliminar el contrincant!

'Aquella dona era increïble'. I ella tenia poca paciència des de petita. 'Potser no, que no li hauria de parlar així a la mare d'un company, però...'.

– Doncs el meu pare i la meva mare es van casar durant un torneig d'arts marcials fa molts anys – va dir de cop i volta en Son Goten que havia sentit de la veu de la seva mare aquella història almenys una vintena de vegades. 'A la Xixi sempre li havia semblat un consol que el nen pogués saber del pare; a través de les seves aventures relatades, sobretot a partir de les que millor recordava ella'.

Va posar-se vermella de sobte. Amb les mans al rostre.

– Son Goten – va queixar-se però entre el somriure sincer del record i la situació compromesa – Mira que has fet... m'has posat en evidència davant d'aquesta noia...

– És veritat això?

Davant de tot el que havia passat, a ella almenys li quedava el mantenir intacte el record d'aquells temps.

En Gohan va mirar-la. 'La seva mare ja no parlava mai dels mals temps... i des de que sabia que el seu pare tornaria, s'havia aferrat més que mai a aquell tipus de records'.

Havia lluitat amb si mateixa durant els primers anys de vida d'en Goten per mantenir amb ella només els records feliços. 'Havia estat molt enamorada del seu marit i en Son Goku havia complert la seva promesa com els homes de debò... com els de les històries antigues que ella havia sentit de petita... era això l'important'.

Això i els seus dos fills.

– Vaig lluitar contra en Goku en un torneig mundial d'arts marcials... i després ens vam casar. Vam passar uns anys molt feliços – va sospirar la Xixi immersa en la seva pròpia història. 'Per ella eren records romàntics'. Els més romàntics que tenia. En el que havia basat tota la seva vida de després: – Però entre el Son Gohan i tu... – va tornar a posar-se en actitud esquerpa, com si ja no fos la dona somiadora que havia semblat un moment abans – ... les coses són molt diferents, ho tens prou clar oi?

– Ja li he dit que no passarà res! Vol deixar-me en pau d'una vegada?

– Fresca! – Li havia deixat anar perquè sí aleshores.

– Bruixa!

Començava allà un entrenament en què en Son Gohan hauria de fer mans i mànigues per ensenyar la Vídel a volar, i a què no s'espantés del poder que desprenia en Son Goten per totes bandes.

Al nen petit, però, aparentaven preocupar-lo també d'altres coses.

Havia estat al cap de bastants vespres quan se l'havia quedat mirant amb atenció, sense que en Gohan endevinés de bones a primeres què li anava a dir. 'Ja havia comprovat durant aquells dies de preparació per al torneig que, quan en Goten feia aquelles seves criaturades: jugar amb els animals, pescar o buscar motius de _divertimento_ al bosc, s'assemblava molt al seu pare'. O a la imatge que en Son Gohan en guardava.

I ara, a més a més, aparentava més innocent que mai.

– Son Gohan – va mostrar-se més tímid del compte de sobte – Com és el pare?!

– El pare? – va girar-se ja al llit per mirar-se el seu germà, assegut sobre el matalàs. – El pare és... – va deixar escapar un somrís, sentint-se una vegada més el germà gran – El pare és com un àngel que segur que vigila i té cura de nosaltres... des del cel. No és fantàstic?

En Goten, però ara, no n'aparentava estar gaire convençut: – I vindrà de debò? Participarà al Torneig, doncs?

– És clar.

– Ho sabies que els pares es van conèixer perquè el pare havia d'apagar les flames del castell de l'avi Gyumao al Mont Frypant? – va dir, tot posant el cap sobre el coixí, disposat ja a dormir – Diu la mare que el primer cop que va sortir amb el pare... van pujar al Núvol Kinton... i van lluitar de valent!

– Vols dir?

– Sí, diu que el que més recorda del primer cop que van sortir junts són els cops de puny del pare. No és fantàstic?

– Sí – va mirar-se'l tancar els ulls i es va disposar a fer el mateix amb el llum – Sí que ho és de fantàstic, Goten...

Va bufar un cop que va sentir-lo roncar de cop i volta. 'S'havia adormit'. S'havia dormit pensant en els pares... '¿Què passaria si algun dia sabia que...?', va sospirar. Potser sí que la Nasu tenia raó... potser el millor era que no coincidís amb els seus pares en aquell campionat.

Però tampoc era just. No ho era gens per la Reiya... La menuda, igual que en Goten, no en tenia cap culpa.

I va tancar els ulls ell també. 'Intentaria pensar en com de fort havia de ser l'entrenament de l'endemà'. Ara que la Vídel ja sabia volar del tot i havia dit que continuaria preparant-se pel seu compte.

No acabava d'entendre aquella noia, però tampoc a la seva mare que havia començat a sentir simpatia per ella des de que havia escoltat allò de què el seu pare, el senyor Satan, era immensament ric. 'Sabia que la Xixi estava preocupada pels diners, però probablement no era adequat que ara, tan sobtadament, canviés d'actitud respecte la Vídel'.

La Vídel...

– _Per cert... – Li havia dit una vegada d'aquelles en què entrenaven i (ell) intentava que ella fes més que levitar i volés definitivament. _

– _Què vols?. _

– _Em sembla que t'hauries... Em sembla que t'hauries de tallar una mica els cabells... _

_Ella s'havia estranyat: – Les noies amb el cabell curt... t'agraden més?_

_En Gohan l'havia mirat confós: 'No havia acabat d'entendre què li estava dient la noia'. _

– _Què?! No és que m'agradin, és que si has de lluitar, segur que et serà més còmode... Si portes els cabells llargs et poden tapar els ulls o l'adversari et pot agafar la cua..._

_La jove lluitadora s'havia posat com una fera... i l'endemà havia aparegut amb els cabells tallats. 'Encara ara no entenia què deuria haver passat'. _

Va adormir-se pensant-ho. Per sort la Vídel no era una noia normal i corrent... i al cap de 10 dies ja volava amb força traça.

Li havia costat també bastant explicar-li perquè, després de dir-li que el seu pare era mort, en Goten ara acabava de dir que vindria pel torneig.

I la noia, com no, havia mal entès que el seu pare els havia abandonat de petits... Però que havia decidit tornar per veure'ls.

En calent, l'ocurrència de la Vídel li havia semblat absurda, i havia callat; mentre ella es queixava dels fums del senyor Satan i (ell) pensava que almenys no li havia hagut d'explicar la increïble veritat sobre que el seu pare tornava, en realitat, de l'Altre Món.

'Ja havia entès coses suficientment extraordinàries en un període record de temps'.

Ara, no obstant, en recordar-ho... i sobretot en somiar-ho... l'explicació de la Vídel li ressonava al cap. 'No podia negar que li havia incomodat que la paraula _pare_ i el mot _abandó_ estiguessin en una mateixa frase'. No si la Vídel es referia a en Son Goku...

El seu progenitor havia mort, i en principi ell n'havia tingut part de culpa, tot i que feia temps que ja no hi pensava: ¿No seria aleshores tan absurd de torturar-se amb la idea que el seu pare podria haver tornat abans... o fins i tot podria haver ressuscitat quan li ho havien proposat set anys enrere?

.

.

S'acostava el dia del Torneig i, a mesura, que passava abril, tots es preparaven pel campionat. Excepte la Nasu que ja sabia que, segons els propis càlculs del tsufur; el 6 de maig, en Mefus arribaria a buscar la petita.

Hi havia parlat... i malgrat la mala cara que havia posat en Cor Petit, havia convençut a la nena.

– _No ho sé, Reiya, pensa-t'ho – Li havia deixat anar – Però si en Trunks es converteix en superguerrer i en Goten... No seria millor que et preparessis de debò per la pròxima vegada? Quan puguis guanyar-los i deixar a tothom bocabadat!_

_La nena, amb aquell argument, ni tan sols havia estat difícil de convèncer. _

– _És clar! –. _

I ara el Torneig no li semblava més que un campionat estúpid de terrícoles, en què (i n'estava molt convençuda) guanyaria en Vegeta.

– _Però en Cor Petit també farà un boníssim paper, ja ho veuràs mama – Li havia dit quan li havia explicat els seus pronòstics. La Nasu, que en parlar d'inscripcions al campionat s'havia mostrat tan esquiva, aleshores en canvi s'animava a explicar-li que no en podia estar tan segura de la victòria de l'oncle... perquè en Son Gohan, l'antic deixeble del namekià que vivia amb elles, era molt fort... i tots els altres també. 'Tots els altres...'. _

No dubtava, ni deixava que cap fibra d'ella dubtés, que estava prenent la decisió més sensata per tots. Tot es resumia, de fet, en aquell pensament que ja havia tingut molt abans: _"Adorava aquella relació que tenien amb en Cor Petit, la pau que hi sentia... la felicitat tranquil·la que li aportava. '¿I si la visita d'en Son Goku ho enfonsava tot?'. Aquella aparició podia acabar amb l'únic que li havia donat estabilitat com a mare... i com a persona que començava a considerar-se, a si mateixa, cada vegada més lligada a aquell planeta"._

No era tan estrany de pensar i sentir quan, en les setmanes que portava sabent que ell vindria, ja res havia estat tampoc igual. 'En Cor Petit estava lleugerament molest amb ella per la seva intransigència al respecte del Torneig i la Reiya... Tot i que a la vegada l'entenia i estava igual d'inquiet pel que els venia al damunt'. Ja ni s'abraçaven a les nits, ni feien res més que mirar-se de reüll i parlar amb l'automàtic posat, com si el dia de l'apocalipsi s'apropés a ells sense més avís que la feliç notícia del retorn per vint-i-quatre hores d'en Son Goku.

Ho podien negar, però ambdós sabien que aquell era l'únic motiu per estar tan tensos. 'L'única raó per la qual ella se sentia irritable i, a mesura que intentava controlar-ho tot, encara estava més perduda en si mateixa'.

¿I si afectava la seva filla?. 'Era realment _aquella última_ la única pregunta que preocupava sincerament, i sense embuts, a la Nasu'. O això creia.

Va bufar en pensar-ho per enèsima vegada. 'En Son Goku podia considerar-se – i podien considerar-lo tots els seus amics – el paio més especial del món. Però ni per algú de la qualitat humana i el poder saiyajin d'ell; la princesa dels guerrers de l'espai no estava disposada a tornar-se de cristall'.

No s'havia portat mai bé amb el dolor psíquic... i aleshores no començaria a flirtejar-hi obertament. 'No amb la sensació d'estar actuant com algú sense rumb'. Quan les coses se n'anaven de control, era quan més a lloc les havia de tenir ella. 'El _per què_ portava tres setmanes amb la mateixa sensació d'estar-se apropant a l'abisme... de viure en contínua guerra amb la seva consciència... amb la de mare i la de saiyajin... no podia fer-la trontollar en aquell convenciment'.

Només amb la corredissa imparable dels dies, la Nasu s'havia preguntat mentalment una tarda com hauria reaccionat _aquella altra dona_. 'Aquella que tenia dos fills amb el pare de la Reiya'. Un _pare_ que, no obstant, la princesa saiyan intentava negar i ocultar per tots els mitjans. 'I que per sort en Cor Petit no insistia en descobrir'.

Tampoc havia tornat – coses de la vida – a veure en Krilín i la Bulma. 'Havia anat a Corporació Capsula una tarda – per parlar d'en Mefus i el seu viatge amb el Doctor Brief – però, per sort o per desgràcia, només s'hi havia trobat en Vegeta i els pares de la pèl - blava'. La científica era a ciutat comprant roba de lluita per en Trunks. 'Se n'havia destrossat una bona part aquells dies'.

Després de l'última trobada i exceptuant-ne aquell dia, de fet; la Reiya havia continuat anant sola als entrenaments. 'La Nasu no sentia ganes de tornar a topar amb els nois'.

Lamentava com havia acabat tot en la darrera conversa mantinguda, però havia aprés a ser agradable a base de força de voluntat. I en aquell tema no en tenia gens de ganes de ser-ho.

'Esperava que almenys algú estigués realment impacient perquè aquell funest dia arribés'. I sense saber-ho, però sí imaginar-ho: l'encertava.

.

La Xixi, a casa seva i amb els fills tot el dia entrenant fora al bosc, no parava de recordar els moments increïbles del seu matrimoni, tal i com ella els recordava. 'Tot el que li havia suposat, en el passat, el tenir un marit fora de sèrie'. Negant-se, en canvi, els mals moments.

Negant-se'ls, i només dubtant (de debò) en les nits de soledat: quan sí que se li feia present la possibilitat que, en el retorn somiat que planejava, es creués al seu camí _aquella donota fàcil i salvatge. _'L'amant _injusta_ del _seu_ home'.

La princesa saiyajin, que no havia ocupat mai el seu lloc com a esposa i que, per tant, no li havia fet el menjar, ni li havia rentat la roba o els plats. 'Ella era millor dona, ella era una muller tradicional... i decent', es repetia.

_Aquella altra dona_ tampoc havia hagut de criar un fill tota sola, es deia. 'Prou li constava que, fins i tot en això, _aquella_ tenia prou sort: Havia entabanat el namekià... en Cor Petit... i ara vivien junts a aquell temple que, per la Xixi, ja res tenia de celestial'.

L'espera pel moment que tornaria a veure en Goku; mentre que la feia feliç de dia, la mantenia insomne de nit.

Fins al punt que una matinada, en aixecar-se del llit, en Son Gohan l'havia enxampat plorosa... malgrat l'alegria general diürna que els mostrava.

– _No pateixis. _

– _Què?! – Havia corregut a eixugar-se les llàgrimes en sentir-lo. – Oh! M'ha entrat una maleïda brutícia als ulls. _

_El seu fill havia fins i tot callat per no deixar-la en evidència. 'Per no fer-la patir més'. Encara que havia acabat per dir-li-ho: _

– _No has de patir, mare. La Nasu no hi serà. Ha decidit no anar-hi. _

'No havia calgut cap més explicació'. I en Gohan havia trobat adequat tornar-se a tancar a l'habitació, encara que fos sense beure el got d'aigua que necessitava, just després d'aquell aclariment. 'Sabia que la seva mare voldria estar sola'. Pensar.

La Xixi no pretenia mostrar-se dèbil tampoc davant de ningú. 'Però realment esperava el moment de retrobar-se amb el seu marit, per tal d'autoconvèncer-se que les coses, al cap i a la fi, tampoc havien anat tan malament... i que ells encara continuaven sent marit i muller'.

Li ho havia dit una vegada. 'L'estimava'.

– _Has de tornar, Goku – havia insistit aquella vegada, sense saber que se n'estava acomiadant per molt temps – Ja saps que, passi el que passi, aquí sempre seràs l'home de casa i jo t'esperaré._

.

.

Aquell 6 de maig de l'any 774, la Nasu va mirar al cel de sobre la plataforma.

En unes hores en Mefus aterraria a Corporació Capsula i el Doctor Brief ja feia dies que assegurava tenir-ho tot a punt. 'Sobretot varis arranjaments en invents dels quals el tsufur li havia cedit la patent (almenys figuradament), o bé en d'altres sobre els quals li n'havia demanat la construcció amb materials terrestres que ell no tenia a l'abast'.

El pèl-roig es disposava a reprendre l'antic patrimoni tecnològic tsufur, mantenint contactes amb civilitzacions d'altres galàxies. 'I volia començar per l'est de l'univers'.

El moment s'acostava. I la Reiya ja ho tenia també tot a punt per marxar. A en Mefus l'ajudaria que ella l'acompanyés. Però la Nasu buscava (més aviat) apartar-la de tot l'enrenou que suposaria la breu tornada d'en Son Goku. 'Això es deia a si mateixa, mentre ara observava la menuda, amb el cabell esvalotat i la seva vestimenta habitual, samarreta vermella ample, faldilla curta blanca i malles negres'.

També volia que aprengués. Molt.

– Ei – va saludar-la la saiyan adulta, acostant-se a una de les columnes de palau; i mirant-la sortir entretingudament amb un parell de bosses. – Llesta?

– Crec que sí! – va somriure – Però busco en Cor Petit per acomiadar-me'n. Si demà és el dia del Torneig, no crec que vingui a Corporació Capsula, no?

La Nasu va baixar el cap, pensativa. El namekià no estava conforme amb la decisió que la nena marxés. 'No llavors'. – Pots dir-li adéu, avui, no? A més, vam quedar que aniries un dia abans a casa els Brief per acabar de preparar la nau i donar un cop de mà a en Mefus i el doctor. Porta't bé. I sobretot no et distreguis amb en Trunks. És important que els ajudis amb això del viatge, al cap i a la fi, tu també hi vas, no?

– Sí. Ja ho sé! – va respondre tot jugant amb els guants – Però preferiria entrenar més. Podria aprofitar aquestes hores que queden per millorar. Potser l'oncle...

– Ni t'ho pensis, noieta – va riure la Nasu, intentant mantenir però el to matern de control – En Mefus necessita ajuda i, a més, entrenaràs suficient a l'espai. Serà tota una experiència... Tornaràs feta tota una doneta, ja ho veuràs.

– I la cua?

– Com?

– Què en faries, mama? En Cor Petit diu que... bé, ja ho saps... pot haver-hi llunes a l'espai – va quedar-se pensativa – Però realment preferiria esperar una mica... Crec que me la trauré ja en ruta. M'agradaria fer-ho quan sabés que tinc la manera de... – Els ulls li brillaven amb aquella idea, però la seva mare sabia que no seria tan fàcil com pintava.

'Convertir-se en superguerrer era un llarg camí que encara havia de recórrer'.

Però la Nasu no es veia en cor d'explicar-li per què. Tot i que, al cap i a la fi, la Reiya no tenia per què no entendre-ho. 'Parlava i actuava com una petita nena gran'. Tenia una menuda increïble i ella potser no estava tenint prou en compte com de madura podia ser: – Va, vés tirant, d'acord?! Abans que marxeu vindré a saludar a en Mefus i a acomiadar-vos. Dóna-li molts records, i vigila molt quan volis... Mai saps quan et pot sortir un trasto d'aquells humans enmig del camí... un d'aquells avions enormes de passatgers... No te'n carreguessis cap tu ara, eh?

– No, mama. Ja saps que des de que em deixes anar sola a Corporació Capsula, tinc molta cura – va dir com qui ha repetit ja la frase més vegades de les volgudes. 'Tot i que, segons en Trunks, la seva mare era tan enrotllada que no li donava gaire la tabarra... la Reiya considerava que això el seu cosí ho deia perquè no hi vivia: la Nasu insistia tant com la Bulma en moltes coses, només que des de fora semblava molt més de témer en Cor Petit'. La seva mare la renyava, però al final sempre acabava guanyant-se-la. Amb en Cor Petit, com que sabia que era més exigent i tenia menys paciència, no tibava tant de la corda. 'No almenys quan estaven acompanyats d'altres persones'. Sols o a Palau, amb un somriure i una petició penedida en tenia prou. – I ja sé que no em puc despistar. M'acomiado d'en Cor Petit i me'n vaig, d'acord?

Tenia la sort, això sí, i ho creia fermament, que la tractaven més com una persona amb criteri que com una nena petita. 'De sempre'.

– Perfecte!

.

– Duràs aquests guants? – va preguntar-li el namekià amb un mig somriure en tenir-la davant. – Els tens destrossats, ho sabies?

Ella va riure. 'Trobaria a faltar la seva mare... però també a en Cor Petit en aquell viatge'. Era la primera vegada que marxava lluny d'ells per més d'una tarda. – Tinc també la meitat de les samarretes estripades, he estat entrenant dur – va presumir amb aire murri.

– Doncs... ja sé que no et puc oferir un gi – va assentir mirant-la; adonant-se de com d'orgullós estava d'aquell tap de bassa amb cues i de com entenia a la Nasu en la necessitat de protegir-la, encara que ell cregués que la petita tenia dret a ser-hi. 'A saber algun dia que la vida l'havia topat amb el seu pare, encara que ningú els hagués presentat com a tal quan tocava'. – Però té...

Va esperar que la Reiya es tregués els guants negres i plens d'estrips, per col·locar-li amb un simple gest amb la vista, unes canelleres vermelles iguals a les seves. – No sé què t'haurà ensenyat en Vegeta, però no oblidis mai que un bon Makankosappo a temps... – va fer broma, posant-li una mà al cap.

No va necessitar fer res més perquè la nena s'hi abracés, abans de dir-li adéu.

– Llançaré els guants, segur que les canelleres em duen sort. – va baixar el cap – I em trauré la quincalla si hi ha perill... no vull quedar-me sense braç – va moure'l de manera que els braçalets van tocar lleugerament entre ells. – Gràcies!

.

– No t'ho repensaràs, oi? – va ser l'únic que va poder preguntar en Cor Petit, en calma i subjectant la Nasu de les espatlles, quan la Reiya ja era només un punt que descendia i descendia cap al món inferior. – No li ho diràs.

La Nasu va negar.

– Ho faig per ella...

– N'estàs segura? – va gosar qüestionar, encara que amb un to molt més baix i comprensiu que el que havia pensat que tindria en tocar finalment el tema. Sense embuts. – A mi em sembla que ho fas per castigar-lo.

– Noo... – va negar girant-se llavors la Nasu completament fora de lloc. 'No havia pensat així en cap moment'. No conscientment. – Com pots dir que...?

– No sóc un home – va continuar llavors en Cor Petit fixe i concentrat en aquella idea – I com a tal no puc dir-te què està bé i què no. Però he aprés a seguir els instints... almenys quan es tracta de tu – va somriure lleugerament.

– No... – va mig balbucejar la saiyajin, tot i que ell no pensava deixar-la parlar ara.

– ¿No cal que et recordi les bestieses empastissades que puc arribar a dir quan... – va dubtar en to de pregunta – ... quan, com em passava fa uns anys, intento trobar una explicació al per què ets part de tot això, oi? – va indicar el palau en general, encara que en realitat parlava més d'ell i de la seva vida. 'Així, de sobte, amb en Dende i en Popo que voltaven no gaire lluny, no sabia dir-ho d'una altra manera'. El màxim que li havia dit una vegada, sense ningú al voltant en metres, havia estat que 'de fet no en deia amor, però era enamorament o almenys alguna cosa que el mantenia molt pendent d'ella'. Ara preferia que la germana d'en Vegeta hi pensés, sense recordar-li-ho explícitament: – Anant al gra, el que volia dir-te és que... – va prémer-li els braços amb suavitat – Et conec. O almenys creia que et coneixia. Ell hi era, d'alguna manera, quan la Reiya va néixer. I vas dir-li que la nena... que li parlaries d'ell. ¿Què ha canviat?

– Jo – va alçar el cap segura, després de pensar-ho un moment – Jo vaig canviar, Cor Petit. He estat canviant tota la meva vida! – Necessitava parlar clar ara, o no es veuria amb cor de fer-ho mai més. 'Notava com a mesura que passaven els dies, tornava a tancar-se en si mateixa': – Ell em va canviar, el seu pare ho va fer... i ho vas fer tu... des de què et conec i també el dia que vas parlar-me com si fóssim... com si no t'estigués violant cada vegada que t'esperava arribar al meu llit. Sí, vam canviar lleugerament el concepte... però des de llavors ha estat fantàstic – va girar-se bufant, cansada d'explicar-se – Va ser meravellós sentir-te confós, davant meu, explicar-te amb aquella claredat malgrat l'embarbussament de la situació. Per un moment vaig pensar que no eres tu... però aleshores vaig... vaig recordar que en Son Gohan et coneixia d'una manera molt diferent als altres i que, amb mi, havia passat el mateix ja abans; tot i que de diverses maneres. Som afortunats de tenir-te i conèixer-te, més enllà del posat seriós i la mirada serena. I la meva filla també ho és.

– Però això no canvia que en Son Goku sigui el pare de la Reiya – va ser directe. 'Havia d'entendre per què aquella negativa rotunda a afrontar-ho'. – Semblaves disposada a dir-li a la nena algun dia, en aquell moment.

– Estava parint, Cor Petit! – va desesperar-se una mica, encara que no en va defugir la subjecció dels braços – Hagués dit qualsevol cosa! – va intentar, no obstant, ser suau: – És clar que l'estimava. Però si no ho havia fet fins ara; si la Reiya encara no en sabia res... ¿Què et feia pensar que canviaria d'opinió de sobte? – va prémer els punys, negant-se a recordar aquell moment del part ara. – Vam dir que res canviaria... no vull que res canviï. Això és tot.

– El que ens uneix – va canviar de cop i volta el namekià el sentit de la conversa – Sempre ha estat sincer però circumstancial. Tu ho sabies i jo ho sabia. Si ho converteixes en un dogma... si t'hi escudes per intentar fugir de tu mateixa... ja ho estàs canviant.

– Cor Petit...

L'home, malgrat tot, va somriure. Besant-la després als llavis, potser per primera vegada plenament per iniciativa seva. – La saiyajin capaç de fer-me voltar el cap... i de tornar-me mig boig – va intentar ser irònic per no carregar de patetisme la situació – La Nasu a qui havies de treure arrossegant de la sala de l'esperit del temps, o que era capaç de carregar-me de raons per matar-la, aquesta... ella mai fugia. Ni tan sols d'ella mateixa.

La Nasu ja no se sentia capaç d'excusar-se, però tota ella es queixava per no poder-li dir que no, que s'equivocava, que ella no fugia de res. 'Ella només intentava fer que les coses anessin com sempre, perquè ella no necessitava veure en Son Goku per res... encara que sabés que no el tornaria a veure en vida mai més'.

Per l'home no tornaria a haver-hi un permís de vint-i-quatre hores a la Terra. Hauria de ser capaç de mirar-lo a la cara i saludar-lo amb tranquil·litat si tot això que es deia a si mateixa era veritat.

'És clar que era veritat'.

– Descansa – va tornar-la a besar als llavis en Cor Petit, deixant anar una de les seves mans amunt i avall pel braç clar, que contrastava ara amb la seva pell verda. – Jo encara he de fer un últim esforç per entrenar avui. Vull estar en completa forma pel Torneig – va veure-la assentir – Però m'agradaria que vinguessis... Ningú t'obliga a lluitar-hi. Sigues-hi, Nasu. No corris el risc de penedir-te'n quan ja no puguis tornar enrere i dir-li un darrer adéu.

'Ella estava cansada... cansadíssima d'acomiadar-se d'en Son Goku'. En Cor Petit potser l'havia sabut colpir les vegades que havien intentat parlar d'ells... o raonar sobre el que els unia i el que no... però ara no l'encertava. 'És clar que no l'encerta', va dir-se a si mateixa quasi enfadada i en silenci mentre el veia allunyar-se'n. 'Per què havia d'acomiadar-se novament d'un home que se n'havia anat ja feia tant temps?'. No tenia cap mena de sentit...

L'efecte del Torneig, que havia fet entrenar a tothom, havia provocat en ella, en canvi; que deixés completament descuidats els seus habituals exercicis diaris que li havien omplert quasi cada tarda o matí – almenys una estona per jornal – des de feia ja set anys.

– Dende – va dir al Déu que els havia observat al final i que aquell matí ja s'havia acomiadat, per la seva banda, de la petita Reiya – Surto a entrenar, d'acord?

– Hi participaràs, doncs? – va començar a fer-se'n vagues il·lusions. En realitat tots allà pensaven com en Cor Petit. 'Tot i que només pogués dir-li ell, esperant que ho comprengués'.

– No – va negar – Però és hora de continuar fent vida normal, no? Trobaré a faltar molt la Reiya aquests dies... sobretot a partir de demà, quan ja se n'hagi anat. Necessitaré distreure'm en posar-me jo també en la màxima forma.

El jove namekià va estar a punt de dir-li alguna cosa, però llavors va veure en Popo al seu darrere que li feia un gest de negació amb el cap. 'Arribat a aquell punt, la Nasu necessitava retrobar-se a ella mateixa... i pensar'.

.

.

L'endemà, però, havia arribat massa ràpidament.

– Ja me'n vaig – Li havia sentit dir a en Cor Petit, que aquell vespre a diferència de molts altres no l'havia acompanyat en el son. 'De fet havia estat ella qui més tard havia arribat a palau la nit anterior'. – Véns?

La mirada en la pregunta era indicativa de com de veritat esperava que s'ho repensés. 'Pel seu bé... i pel de la Reiya, a qui encara podien fer quedar si anaven a buscar-la a Corporació Capsula'.

– No – va negar no obstant amb un dèbil gest de cap – Però confio en tu. Apallissa'ls – Havia acabat per fingir el somriure.

'Aquella no era ella'. I ambdós ho sabien.

– Com vulguis – S'havia girat, a la fi, el namekià per enlairar-se davant del Déu i del servent d'aquest que li donaven ànims i bons desitjos.

– Espera!

'Ni tan sols dir-se adéu per unes hores seria tan fàcil com sempre'.

– Digues... – L'havia tornat a mirar ell, aquesta vegada a l'expectativa del què la princesa anava a dir-li ara de cop i volta. Però la Nasu, de fet, només pretenia tornar-li amb naturalitat el petó del dia anterior. Va acostar-s'hi amb el mateix somriure d'abans i va repenjar-s'hi al pit, esperant el seu assentiment, per besar-lo ella als llavis.

– Molta sort!

Tot semblava com sempre. 'O millor que sempre'.

I, malgrat tot, encara no li havia tocat el rostre que la Nasu ja havia notat que alguna cosa no anava bé. 'No podia besar-lo sense sentir-se terrible amb si mateixa'. Va fer-li un lleu petó a la boca abans d'apartar-se. ¿Què li estava passant?

'¿El castigava inconscientment per la claredat amb què ell li havia parlat el dia anterior?'.

En Cor Petit, comprensiu i preocupat, va assentir amb la mirada. 'Per més que s'ho neguessin, en aquell gest, ja hi havien canviat moltes coses'. ¿Tornarien a ser (a estar) com sempre... quan aquell dia, aparentment tan detestat per la Nasu, hagués quedat finalment enrere al calendari?

– Cor Petit...– Encara havia tingut esma per afegir la Nasu, amb ell ja alçat al cel. La podia escoltar perfectament. La seva oïda li ho permetia i els dos ho sabien. – T'estimo.

'Ella mai era tan explícita. De fet mai li ho havia dit amb totes les paraules sense ni un matís abans o després'. Va somriure irònic abans de marxar.

Si era sincer amb si mateix no el cobria precisament ara un bon pressentiment. 'No semblava que aquell dia hagués de ser com tots els altres'. I no li agradava aquella sensació que, encara amb més pulcritud, podia captar la part de Kamisama que tenia a l'interior.

Ni tampoc que de tots els dies de la història, la Nasu decidís dir-li _allò_ aleshores. 'Ell també l'estimava, per més que les terminologies humanes no fossin prou clares per definir el que ambdós sentien'. Mai li hauria dit segons què, sinó.

– _Això últim, això que et dic de l'atracció... no en dic tampoc amor, de fet... L'anomeno enamorament, suposo. Encaterinament, crec. El que vull dir-te és que no creia que pogués arribar mai a comprendre ambdues formes d'estimar, de voler algú a prop meu: estimar romànticament i aquesta curiositat... – Li ho havia deixat anar tot de seguit en una nit llunyana on no només intentava fer-se entendre davant d'ella, sinó que també volia entendre's ell mateix. 'El namekià sever, però amable'. L'ésser apassionat en batalla al qual, sense que se n'adonés, ella també havia pogut despertar alguna mena de flama a l'interior... Si més no la flama per la qual s'hi havia sincerat una vegada... deixant enrere per moments el ser sobri, i cobrint-se d'un somriure tímid però humà i el cor, sí ardent, amb què a vegades havia protegit en Son Gohan o l'univers. _

Va pensar, tot volant cap al Gran Torneig d'Arts Marcials, que ell tampoc havia estat tot el sincer que podia ser amb si mateix. '¿La perdria?'. Resultava ara que aquell ésser egoista que havia estat en Satanàs Cor Petit també es removia dins seu per aquella possibilitat.

¿És que no havia deixat res intacte aquella guerrera saiyan dins seu?.

No ho sabia, però no volia perdre-les. A cap de les dues. Set anys havia estat molt temps per acostumar-s'hi.

.

– Esteu segurs que veurem en Goku? – va preguntar la Bulma conduint la nau amb què havia recollit la Xixi i els seus fills al Mont Paos. Havia defugit tant com havia pogut de què la dona anés a Corporació Capsula precisament el dia en què la Reiya hi feia nit amb en Mefus. 'No entenia la decisió de la Nasu, però la respectava... com la respectava a ella i al seu condemnat mal geni saiyajin. I si la nena no hi havia de ser després, no tenia cap sentit que la Xixi passés per aquell mal tràngol just llavors'.

El Follet Tortuga, en Iamxa, i en Krilín i la seva família també s'hi havien unit.

– Segur que vindrà! – va assegurar la veu plena d'alegria d'en Son Gohan.

– Tinc unes ganes de veure'l... – va afegir en Follet Tortuga aleshores.

La Xixi havia fet una mirada al seu voltant sense acabar-s'ho de creure, era la colla del seu marit i anaven tots junts a retrobar-lo. 'No la molestava en absolut, ara que sabia que _ella_ no hi seria'. Va fer una ullada al seu costat, adonant-se que havia estat tan distreta en la seva alegria que no havia saludat aquell home que tant l'havia ajudat i que, aquell dia, casualitat o no, havia trobat un buit en el seient del seu costat.

– Tu no hi participaràs, Iamxa?

– Com vols que hi participi?! Faria el ridícul!

El pare de la Xixi els havia observat parlar alegre. – Hahaha! Ostres, tu! Quant temps sense veure't! – I encara que als demés els pogués semblar que estigués parlant d'anys, tot aquell temps a què es referia en Gyumao era poc més del que portaven sabent que hi hauria el Torneig. 'En Iamxa no havia aparegut per casa en aquelles setmanes'. Però pel que semblava no era perquè s'hagués estat entrenant pel campionat... 'Agraïa l'ajuda que aquell noi havia prestat en aquella casa, tant com el suport que havia suposat, quan la seva filla cada vegada havia aparentat tancar-se més i més en aquelles quatre parets'.

– Una cosa... – Havia interromput llavors totes les converses en Gohan, preocupat encara pel seu anonimat – Vegeta, Trunks... Què us sembla si decidim no convertir-nos en superguerrers durant el Torneig?

Els periodistes podien ser un problema si els reconeixien com els guerrers que s'havien enfrontat al Cèl·lula set anys enrere. 'Encara molta gent recordava allò que la Vídel anomenava trucs i que consistia en tornar-se rossos... Encara molta gent, sense ser conscients de l'extraordinarietat d'aquells homes, recordava els superguerrers'.

I la solució d'en Vegeta per espantar xafarders: – Doncs els estovem i llestos... – No semblava ser la millor opció per a la resta.

En Gohan va respirar alleugerit en haver convençut finalment l'etern rival del seu pare. 'Al cap i a la fi, si cap d'ells podia convertir-s'hi, la diferència de forces entre uns i d'altres no variava'. I en Vegeta, és clar, continuava convençut que continuava sent de llarg el més fort.

El fill gran de la Xixi va veure la Bulma somriure de costat, mirant-se de reüll l'home de cabells en flama que s'asseia de copilot en aquella aeronau. 'Realment es notava que, encara que aparentés ser increïble, en aquella parella hi havia alguna cosa especial'. Fins i tot si ara mateix el príncep dels guerrers només remugava, en veu baixa, en advertir la mirada enriolada de la mare del seu fill.

– _Què mires? – Havia endevinat que li deia, davant el somriure encara més gran de la científica. _

Fins i tot en Krilín es mostrava una mica més animat davant del campionat, en saber que cap d'ells es podria transformar.

.

A l'illa en què se celebrava aquell any el gran torneig hi havia moltíssima més gent que mai. I, ja que eren bastants, els havia costat bastant caminar fins un lloc raonable.

De seguida les mirades, malgrat els comentaris per alleugerar la tensió, havien anat amunt i avall buscant un rastre del seu amic Goku.

La Xixi ja ni tan sols podia amagar les seves més profundes pors: – Què li deu passar, a en Goku?! A veure si ha anat directament als vestidors...!

I en Gohan s'acabava de trobar amb el seu mentor, en Cor Petit que els havia vist des d'allà on acabava d'aterrar. 'Ell hi havia anat simplement volant'.

Les ganes que tenia de veure el seu pare havien fet que en Son Gohan ni tan sols es fixés en el rostre seriós i l'aire fins i tot més pensatiu del compte en el namekià. – Cor Petit! No has vist el pare?!

– No, no l'he vist... Però escolta, Gohan, amb aquesta roba lluitaràs?

Algú més acabava de distraure's en aquell instant.

– Mare, ara torno – Havia saltat de cop en Trunks amb un somriure – Mira que és tonta...

– Qui? Fill? On se suposa que vas ara? – S'havia alterat no obstant una mica la científica – Tots som aquí. No vols conèixer el pare d'en Son Goten?

– No ho sé – Havia dit amb un rostre de veritable i genuí desinterès, que s'assemblava per moments molt al del seu pare. 'Tot i que el del nen no era fingit en absolut'. – Però és que ara he d'anar a dir-li que som aquí...

– Que som aquí? A qui? Trunks, espera! – va cridar inútilment veient el seu fill córrer entre la gentada. – Vegeta, tu saps o notes qui vol dir? – Havia demanat a l'instant, rebent però només el rostre més escèptic del seu company.

– Ha... – Havia mig deixat escapar ell un so d'evident i irònica diversió – Això es presenta divertit...

– Divertit?!

La Bulma, malgrat tot, ja no havia pogut seguir intentant saber què volia dir el príncep.

Una salutació acabava de glaçar-li la sang... per després fer esclatar tot el seu interior, i el de tots els seus amics, d'alegria.

– He, he... Iuhuuuuu! Ostres, com heu canviat tots...

– Goku!

.


	45. Cap44 La benvinguda i el canvi de plans

**Capítol 44. ****La benvinguda i el canvi de plans**

– Nasu...

La noia va girar-se i va somriure al Déu que hi conversava.

– Tot bé, Dende? – El namekià, però no va fer cara d'estar-ne gaire segur. Va continuar mirant-la de totes maneres. I ella va seguir parlant: – No et fa el pes, que et faci companyia mentre aquella colla s'esbatussa en un torneig? – La Nasu va intentar, amb això, suavitzar l'ambient mig en broma.

– En realitat... No em trobo bé. – va baixar el cap ell, mirant cap a on ella havia tingut la vista aleshores, cap als núvols que envoltaven la part de baix d'aquella plataforma aèria i celestial. – Alguna cosa no va bé, però no sé el què.

La princesa saiyan va girar-se en compte al límit d'aquell terreny de rajoles blanques. En realitat s'esperava qualsevol retret sobre la seva absència premeditada al campionat... però no una confessió que impliqués aquella serietat al rostre d'en Dende.

– Estàs parlant d'un mal pressentiment? – va aprofitar per col·locar-se bé l'alta cua de cavall que duia de pentinat i que deixava les seves espatlles al descobert; mentre s'intentava aplanar inútilment el serrell, despentinat i bufat com el duia aquell matí. – Sobre què? Sobre la Terra?

– No ho sé. Però començo a témer-me que hauria d'haver advertit en Cor Petit d'aquesta sensació...

Ella va somriure. 'Potser només eren manies de Déu'. – Tranquil, si passa res, en Cor Petit serà el primer en notar-ho...

En Dende va mirar-la un segon, encara visiblement incòmode amb les pròpies sensacions, però finalment va assentir.

– No aniràs a acomiadar la Reiya a Corporació Capsula? Deu ser cosa d'hores, que marxi, no?

– És clar. Només feia temps... No volia topar-me amb la Bulma... ni amb cap dels altres – va bufar – No els hi ho he posat fàcil, ho sé. Però tampoc és fàcil per mi. – va explicar de nou amb la vista fixa als núvols; donaria el que fos per tenir les capacitats de visió i percepció d'en Cor Petit i en Dende. 'Així podria veure què passava allà baix'. Assistir, d'alguna manera, al Torneig... sense ser-hi. '¿Què estava dient?'. Va negar amb el cap, i va agafar-se les mans ella mateixa, en 10 minuts hauria de fer un pensament i sortir, per fi, cap a Corporació Capsula. El més important era que aquell dia la Reiya emprenia un viatge per planetes estranys, que la faria millorar. 'Tot aniria bé'.

En Mefus s'havia assessorat i no havia grans amenaces conegudes en aquell instant a l'univers. 'No que sabessin'. Li insistiria en què, malgrat l'ímpetu de la cria, no correguessin tampoc riscos massa innecessaris.

D'alguna manera (ara) la relació amb el tsufur era prou cordial, per confiar-hi.

– Vols dir que... Estàs bé? Tu... – va insistir una vegada més en Dende. 'Potser només buscava distraure's dels propis auguris; encara que la preocupació per ella, amb la presència de la qual també havia crescut, era genuïna'.

Era només un noi. 'Per molt que, fes 7 anys ja, li hagués caigut la responsabilitat d'un Déu al damunt'. – No, Dende... – va negar sincera, potser el més sincera que havia estat en setmanes – No estic bé. Jo tampoc estic gaire fina...

Va callar defugint explicacions, probablement tampoc calia donar-les.

Van mirar-se.

– Dende... Creus que en Popo trobaria molt malament que m'acompanyessis a dir _fins aviat_ a la petita?

– No sé si hauria de deixar el meu lloc... – va fer, malgrat tot, el jove namekià. 'Era evident que continuava capficat per quelcom estrany que no havia notat abans'.

.

– Ostres... No m'ho pensava pas que us trobaria tan canviats... – Aquelles simples paraules li servien per aparèixer de nou entre els seus. Allà estava en Son Goku, amic i pare, igual de jove, amb la mirada clara i el somriure de sempre. La vella Baba, sobre la seva centenària bola, no feia més que acompanyar-lo. 'Hauria semblat tan ple de vida, sinó fos per aquella aureola daurada'. – En fi... Com va tot per aquí?

No va fer més que quedar-se allà plantat, mirant-los, esperant-los. 'En realitat no sabia per on començar, la mirada d'en Son Goku va moure's de dreta a esquerra a través de tots els seus amics, que el cridaven visiblement emocionats, que eren allà com sempre però que, en canvi, alguns més que d'altres, havien canviat molt.

– Pare! – Podia reconèixer-lo, després de tot, malgrat els anys. 'En Gohan'. El nano que l'última vegada s'havia fet més fort que ell, el seu fill gran.

– Son Gohan, com has crescut! – El nano era _allà_, amb un mocador estrany al cap i les ulleres de sol, _allà_ entre els altres; i com a en Krilín, com a la mateixa Xixi, ara mateix li regalimava una llàgrima galta avall.

Si alguna cosa portava malament en Son Goku, si d'alguna cosa havia fugit sempre, almenys de gran, era d'aquells moments, de quan malgrat la serenor i l'alegria notava un nus a la gola, i temia caure en un terreny que (a diferència dels altres) no dominava en absolut. 'No li era impossible plorar, però entre llàgrimes no hi estava còmode'.

No, potser, amb la naturalitat esperada.

– Benvingut a la Terra, Goku... – va sentir al vell mestre Follet Tortuga i a mesura que va girar el rostre per les cares i els gestos dels seus amics aquella sensació agredolça de retrobar-los, després d'haver mort i d'haver estat fora per set llargs anys, va anar a més.

Fins i tot en Iamxa havia alçat els braços, emocionat de veure aquell amic que coneixia des de que tots plegats eren massa joves... massa diferents. 'Bé, excepte en Son Goku. Ell sempre estava igual'. O ho semblava.

– Ei, nois... No us quedareu aquí plantats, oi? – va preguntar amb un somriure encara més gran, quan alguns d'ells ja havien fet el primer pas per abraçar-lo. De seguida va notar la subjecció del seu fill Gohan, i l'abraçada d'en Krilín, i diria que en Iamxa, i l'Ulong també acabaven d'arribar a ell.

L'emoció era continguda, però evident, en els demés. La Bulma ni tan sols sabia ben bé com actuar. Allà estava gairebé el seu germà petit, tan tarambana com sempre, amb el seu fill abraçant-lo tímidament, però amb els braços caiguts sense acabar d'agafar-se ben bé a ningú. 'No era bo en aquelles situacions i ella, tant temps d'estar amb en Vegeta després, cada vegada ho era menys'.

La Xixi va donar un parell més de passos endavant, sense acabar però de llançar-se i irrompre en la – per ella – multitud que s'aferrava al _seu_ espòs. En Son Goku va mirar un moment el seu fill gran, ara al seu costat; i al seu millor amic, en Krilín que, de cop i volta, ja no era calb... i va alçar llavors la vista sense saber exactament per què aquella sensació de nus a la gola li anava a més, i no a menys, a mesura que recomptava cara per cara la gent que l'envoltava.

Alçava la vista i no sabia què buscava. 'O potser sí'. Aquella emoció però va diluir-se en una altra quan davant seu, amb els ulls brillants i la mirada suplicant, s'hi va trobar la Xixi. 'Eren la seva família, en Gohan i la Xixi'. ¿Quina altra cosa li havia passat pel cap?.

Ella va semblar agafar força, per fi, per parlar. I mentre les paraules sortien de la seva boca, suaus però directes; en Goku va recordar l'última vegada que l'havia vist... 'Després d'assumir que els compromisos, el voler el millor per la gent amb qui havies adquirit una responsabilitat, sempre comportaven renúncies... per grans que aquestes fossin'.

La Xixi li havia dit aleshores que, passés el que passés, era ben bé igual. 'Perquè allà estaria ella esperant-lo, recordant-li que era l'home d'aquella casa'.

Va haver de fer un petit i nou esforç per escoltar-la bé en el present. 'Els pensaments li anaven i li venien al cap, i no tenia gaire clar que allò fos bo'. Havia acceptat la proposta de la Baba, l'havia assumit com a idea pròpia, perquè havia pensat que ell _allà baix_ no hi aniria a canviar res... només a veure'ls... de visita.

A tots.

– Goku, t'he... t'he trobat a faltar molt. – va posar-se la Xixi una mà al pit per dirigir-s'hi, amb el mateix estil oriental de sempre i aquell mocador lila sobre les espatlles. La Xixi també havia canviat, d'alguna manera els set anys havien passat per tots. 'Sabia que no li havia posat fàcil'.

I no s'ho mereixia. – Jo també – va assentir i no obstant va notar com una altra cosa bategava dins seu, la mirada quasi se li havia escapat d'ella, donant una ullada més sobre la gent que l'envoltava. 'Hi havia el seu fill gran, en Krilín, en Follet Tortuga... Hi havia fins i tot en Vegeta, impassible com sempre, i la Bulma i en Gyumao. En Iamxa i en Puar. I una dona rossa amb una nena als braços que ara no reconeixia. Hi havia en Cor Petit...'. I, és clar, la Xixi.

Hi eren tots, o això li semblava aleshores. Excepte _ella_.

Era estrany perquè abans d'aparèixer li havia semblat notar una energia molt semblant a la _seva_. 'No podia ser que s'hagués equivocat'.

'¿I què se suposa que havia de fer?'. Va forçar-se a somriure davant l'alegria general. Estava entre els seus. 'Ella apareixeria en algun moment'. Vivia a la Terra, n'estava segur. En tornar la mirada a la Xixi, però; convençut que s'estava perdent alguna cosa i no queia en què, va adonar-se'n. 'No havia vist tampoc cap dels nens'. I de sobte, alguna cosa es va moure en els baixos de la vestimenta groga de la Xixi, i com si fos art de màgia, va aparèixer un caparró de cabell despentinat i en punxa de darrere la dona. 'Havia estat allà amagat, mort de vergonya, tota l'estona'.

En Goten.

– Son Goten... – va continuar la Xixi amb el to suau que havia utilitzat fins aleshores, encara emocionada. – ... aquest és el teu pare.

Eren com dues gotes d'aigua. Se l'havia imaginat amb una gran semblança a en Son Gohan, fins i tot amb ell... però no hi havia ni una sola diferència entre aquell nen i ell feia ja un bon grapat d'anys.

– Ostres – va assenyalar-lo, mentre el nen encara s'aferrava més fort al darrere de la seva mare. Va notar de seguida en Son Gohan somrient al seu costat. Els seus amics li havien deixat lloc d'entre les abraçades, per a què pogués veure bé el petit – Em pensava que ens assemblaríem, però és que som pastats! Ja ho crec...

Tot just llavors, encara agafat al vestit groc, el nen va aparentar agafar una mica de confiança en la situació. Mirant-lo de reüll com si encara no s'ho cregués: – Pare?... – va demanar. I ho va fer de manera tan sincera que en Gohan i amb ell els demés, que tot just es recuperaven dels sentiments trobats de feia un moment; van tornar a batallar amb aquella cremor que els feien els ulls en presenciar l'escena.

Llavors sí, va ser en Son Goku qui va avançar endavant. Posant un moment la mà a les espatlles d'en Krilín i de l'Ulong per a què li deixessin definitivament pas. Darrere seu quedaven en Gohan, en Iamxa, i la Baba la vident.

Va observar-lo un instant més allà parat, davant de la dona i en Gyumao, mentre en Goten encara només s'atrevia a treure el caparró de nen de sis anys d'entre les robes de la seva mare... I va somriure-li. 'Definitivament aquell nen era igual a ell'.

I duia un gi com el seu. 'Estava segur que la Xixi li hauria preparat per l'ocasió'. Havia estat tan injust... fins i tot feia només un moment.

– Pare... – va decidir-se a avançar endavant el nen, gairebé en un parell de gambades, fent que definitivament l'agafés i se'l posés a l'espatlla, picant-li l'ullet.

– Et veig en forma – no va poder evitar valorar mig bromejant – Estàs fort com el teu pare... – va riure llavors, acceptant de bon grat que el nen posés la galta contra la seva en un gest afectuós. La Xixi i el seu pare se'ls miraven amb llàgrimes als ulls i el cor en un puny, mentre la Bulma que havia avançat enrere per mirar-se l'escena de més a prop, intentava amagar-se les mans darrere el seu vistós vestit vermell, i el gest de la mirada entre els cabells curts del seu serrell, per no acabar plorant.

En Gohan i en Krilín ara tornaven a somriure de costat.

– Ei – En Goku va agafar en Goten un moment més de la cintura per alçar-lo en amunt. El petit, encara tímid, reia.

– Tens un fill que val molt, Goku – va dir de sobte, entre empès per l'emoció i per l'afecte que tenia al nen, en Iamxa. L'home que se'ls mirava fer i sentia sense proposar-s'ho una alegria enorme pel somriure que, després de tant temps, veia al rostre de la Xixi. 'Aquelles vint-i-quatre hores haurien valgut la pena si la visita d'en Goku els feia aquell bé'. No creia que estigués equivocat. – L'hauries de veure pujat al Núvol Kinton, com el seu germà.

– És clar... els fills d'en Son Goku són dos fenòmens rars com ell – va atrevir-se a comentar la Baba. En centenars d'anys de vida, poques vegades havia estat tan emocionada com ara, malgrat mantenir el rostre impassible. 'Potser tot era perquè, al cap i a la fi, coneixia bé els protagonistes de l'escena que contemplava'. – Només un fill del Goku podria pujar sense problemes a aquell núvol llegendari. Fins i tot en Son Goku que era un bon maldecap de nano de petit... era tan innocent... i en Son Gohan era tan... diguem-ne dolç... – va completar entre el dubte i la gentilesa el seu comentari. 'Si una cosa en recordava encara eren els seus insistents plors... quan encara podia passar per un nadó indefens'.

Les paraules de la bruixa havien fet somriure el seu germà, el vell mestre Mutenroshi; i mantenien la Xixi incapaç de parlar sense posar-se a plorar, ella sí sense aturador i encara amb alguna llàgrima traïdora baixant-li dels ulls.

Alguna cosa, però, passava més enllà.

La gentada que anava amunt i avall per aquell passeig de palmeres i arbres, i que quasi s'havia d'empènyer per fer-se lloc, de cop i volta havia aixecat un remor nou. Algú s'hi obria pas entre rialles i crits d'evident diversió.

– Has fet trampa!

– No, tu has fet trampa primer!

– Ah, sí? – La Bulma va reconèixer clarament la veu del seu fill des de metres enllà, i enmig de la multitud – M'hauràs d'atrapar si vols que ho reconegui!

– No, m'hauràs d'atrapar tu. Dóna'm la cinta, la duia jo posada al cinturó, és meva!

– Em queda millor a mi, si me la lligo al cap! Com els autèntics guerrers!

– Si la vols, hauràs d'agafar-me tu a mi, Trunks! – El noi de cabell lila va veure com aquell esquitx amb qui discutia li prenia de les mans aquella cinta vermella que ell pretenia dur lligada al cap, al més pur estil d'un hachimaki, la típica cinta japonesa que simbolitzava esforç i valor per molts lluitadors. – Des d'ahir que és part del meu cinturó, ruc!

Una menuda mocosa, i descarada, no el guanyaria. Va començar a córrer darrere la nena a tota velocitat, acompanyat de les riallades clarament de joc que d'ella el desesperaven, però que ell tampoc podia evitar.

– Eh! – van queixar-se un parell de noies que avançaven tranquil·lament pel passeig i que no els havien escoltat venir. D'altres s'havien apartat ja amb evident alerta. Corrien més del que qualsevol podia trobar normal i sa en dues criatures.

– Ets un tros de quòniam!

– I tu una mocosa infecte!

– A sobre que vinc expressament a desitjar-te sort! – va girar-se ella de sobte amb el gest facial completament ofès, però sense deixar de córrer ni un segon. Ja havien mig xocat amb més d'un parell de grups i un altre vianant acabava d'apartar-se d'ella, que anava davant, quasi pels pèls... Estaven tan enjogassats que no veien cap a on anaven – He deixat en Mefus tirat, per venir abans que comencés el torneig, burro!

– Has vingut perquè t'avorreix fins a l'extenuació ajudar l'avi i en Mefus amb aquelles màquines i ahir ja ho vas intentar... – va afluixar el pas en Trunks per agafar més velocitat just després – ... però no te'n vas poder escaquejar!

– Mentida! – va cridar ella, traient-li la llengua un altre cop i arrufant el nas en un gest molt propi, quan per pura xaveta va decidir girar-se per continuar corrent de cara – Ulong! – Tenia el porquet a pocs centímetres, i si no feia res... i ho havia de fer ja, hi xocaria de ple i a aquesta vegada a massa velocitat. 'Li faria mal'. – Ulooong! – va cridar tot i que va adonar-se que havia agafat tant embalament que ara mateix no era capaç de frenar.

Va saltar a la desesperada, posant un peu sense voler al cap del porquet, i a continuació va adonar-se que anava endavant, a l'aire, sense rumb i encara sense poder frenar; fins que va veure un objecte amb què, si tot anava bé, podia parar el cop. 'O almenys desviar-se de trajectòria'.

En Trunks havia esquivat l'Ulong però ara mateix era tan poc capaç de frenar com ella.

Esperant el cop, la nena va tancar els ulls i va intentar frenar-se amb totes les seves forces, mentre intentava que a l'aire, on era, el seu peu li permetés pujar breument a aquell objecte rodó i tirar-se enrere. 'No se li acudia una altra manera de parar-se'.

– Noo – va cridar la Baba, mentre s'apartava amb espant – La meva bola, noooooo!

Per la Reiya només hi havia un problema: l'esfera era clarament de vidre i havia de patinar per força.

'Per fer-ho bé, només l'havia de tocar amb la punta del taló'. Ho va rumiar en el parell de segons que van transcórrer, entre que va tocar el cap de l'Ulong i que va notar com fregava aquell estrany objecte esfèric amb una bota i feia a l'aire la tombarella enrere. 'Quedant frenada (com levitant en suspensió) a poques mil·lèsimes de tornar a tocar el cap al porc humanoide que encara es queixava de mal'.

En Trunks, que només havia aconseguit frenar una mica, s'acabava d'estavellar contra algú.

El primer instint de la nena va ser tapar-se la cara amb les mans, esperant que algú, probablement la Bulma, els cridés fins a la sacietat a continuació.

Però hi havia massa sorpresa a l'ambient com per a què ningú reaccionés de seguida.

Va apartar-se, només a mitges, les mans de la cara un moment després, ¿I si havien fet mal a algú?.

Tot havia anat massa de pressa, perquè la Bulma pogués pensar en res més que en el fet que la Reiya havia sortit de vés a saber on i ara era allà, clavada al cel, amb les mans al rostre.

En Son Goku que encara subjectava en Goten, s'havia quedat parat amb el nen en braços. Mirant-la. 'Es podia jugar qualsevol cosa – va pensar la filla dels Brief en observar-lo – que el seu amic l'havia vist venir de molt abans que ella'. En Vegeta bé que ho havia fet: el maleït havia somrigut de costat, un instant abans que ella notés que aquell parell de petits inconscients es precipitaven cap a ells.

En Cor Petit, d'altra banda, ni tan sols s'havia mogut.

S'havia mantingut apartat i havia somrigut (és clar) entretant la resta rebia en Son Goku. Però, en canvi, ara estava completament immòbil, més que qualsevol dels altres... I es mirava l'home i la nena que era a l'aire amb aire pensatiu.

'¿Què deuria tenir al cap?'.

La Bulma no podia ni tan sols imaginar-s'ho. 'No en tota la seva intensitat'.

La Reiya levitava, amb les mans al rostre, però un apèndix cridava l'atenció en ella, com una llum inconfusible que deixava clar qui era. La cua saiyajin de la nena es movia inquieta darrere seu; mentre aquesta mantenia el cap enfonsat en les mans i aquell parell de cuetes despentinades intactes al cabell. 'Duia gairebé més blens negres a dins que a fora de la precària subjecció, i tot i així aquell pentinat desprenia una estranya sensació d'ordre per si mateix'. Com si el cabell de la Reiya deixés clar que era així: seguia aquell desordre natural, i es mantenia en aquelles cues esbullades amb la mateixa dignitat infantil que ho feia el cabell llis al cap d'en Trunks.

L'Ulong havia parat de queixar-se amb un bon nyanyo al cap i la mirava sorprès. De no haver dut sang saiyajin, aquella tombarella hagués estat d'allò més impressionant.

La menuda acabava, de fet, de presentar-se al seu pare... per la porta gran. I de manera accidentada. En Son Goku havia deixat un moment en Goten a terra, i amb una mà al cap del nen, ara somreia. 'Era aquell somriure que la Bulma i els altres havien conegut d'ell quan només era un marrec'.

Havia intentat pensar en alguns cosa, per Kami que ho havia intentat; però en Goku s'adonava aleshores que no podia pensar en res més que en què sabia perfectament qui era _ella_.

'Com si no pogués ser ningú més'. Al cap i a la fi no era l'energia de la Nasu la què havia notat una estona abans... 'Hi havia ciclons amb menys empenta que aquella criatura'.

– Hauria d'haver-hi una llei – va intentar aixecar-se en Krilín, encara confós. En Trunks havia xocat amb ell un moment abans: – Una llei que us prohibís corre pel món junts – va deixar la serietat per riure entre queixes, finalment dempeus. – Pel benestar de la Terra, vull dir... Podríeu acabar amb el planeta, algun dia d'aquests! – El to de broma seguia, i ara es disposava a donar una mà a en Trunks... El nano que com la Reiya, era allà quiet, al terra, esperant que una gran tempesta de queixes, caigués de sobte, sobre ells.

'Estava moderadament sencer'. L'home, el guerrer terrestre... en Krilín va mirar-los amb aire exasperat, sent però conscient del moment que vivien tots plegats. 'Quina esterrecada més bèstia'. Va somriure ja obertament en donar un cop d'ull a l'Ulong, que encara es fregava el cop, i al panorama en general.

Aleshores, alertada pel to simpàtic d'aquest, però encara sense tenir-les totes; la nena va traure's del tot les mans de la cara i va obrir els ulls amb certa recança.

'Tot anava bé', va dir-se a si mateixa. Havia esperat almenys, fins aquell instant, que en Cor Petit es plantés davant seu amb aquell seu rostre seré i el gest mínimament enfadat. 'Odiava veure'l molest, i saber que no podia defensar-se perquè l'havia ben vessat'.

Tot i que una saiyajin no reconeixia tan fàcilment que s'havia passat.

Va descendir i va mirar en Trunks als ulls. Esperant saber qui dels dos havia de dir alguna cosa. La Bulma, ara sí, havia avançat dos passos cap al nen i el seu cosí acabava de prendre la iniciativa: – És ella que corria massa... no podia atrapar-la sense accelerar així!

– Sí, home! – va notar que l'escalfor li pujava per les galtes i sentia ganes de dir-li de tot – Jo corria perquè... perquè em pensava que et convertiries en superguerrer. M'haguessis atrapat de seguida. Pensava que ho faries! – Sense voler ja tenia els braços en gerra a la cintura, i feia aquell gest de mirada entre enfadada i desconfiada que només podia recordar a una persona al món.

– No podia fer-ho, hem quedat que no ho faríem! És una norma que hem establert abans d'arribar amb el pare i en Gohan!

– Doncs quina norma més absurda!

Van mirar-se una enèsima vegada en un segon de silenci que va servir-los per adonar-se que n'havien fet una de bona. 'O l'haurien fet si, en realitat, la Bulma i en Cor Petit haguessin reaccionat com ells esperaven'.

El namekià ni tan sols s'havia mogut d'on era.

'No, un moment, no podien haver-se estat esbatussant així... quina pinya que havien estat a punt de compartir', va pensar la Reiya de cop i volta. – Déu ni do – va valorar llavors la nena, encara amb pulcra moderació; mentre observava el seu cosí – Déu ni do, l'estil que has tingut en estampar-te contra en Krilín, Trunks! – El somriure punyent ja sortia dels seus llavis, enriolada i amb la mala fe justa per fer-lo enfadar i en Trunks que pensava en com tornar-s'hi, de sobte només podia donar-li la raó.

'Feia gràcia'. En feia molta. Van esclatar a riure els dos a la vegada, amb riallades pulcres i clares, entre les queixes en broma d'en Krilín i els renecs de la Baba que, després d'un moment de mutisme absolut, s'havia llançat sobre la seva bola amb acurada sobreprotecció. – La meva pobre bola, la meva eina de treball, parell de menuts delinqüents! Si me l'arribeu a trencar...

Només una altra persona en tot el grup pensava que estava davant d'un parell de delinqüents juvenils... i, a diferència de la Baba, no era ni en broma ni producte de l'ofuscació del moment. 'Era més aviat una ràbia irracional que no sabia d'on sortia'.

Va tancar els punys confosa.

'Aquella nena era un dimoni. Un autèntic dimoni. Un monstre amb cues i carona angelical... Una rèplica de la seva mare', va horroritzar-se gairebé en pronunciar per dins aquelles paraules que la seva ment pugnava per configurar al seu cap. Estava veritablement escandalitzada perquè aquella perdulària de cuetes i el fill d'en Vegeta acabaven d'aclaparar l'atenció de tothom. 'Fins i tot la del seu marit'. ¿O potser només era el xoc de posar-li rostre, tant temps després i just llavors, al producte d'aquell engany?.

Tenia els _maleïts_ ulls d'en Son Goku. I, per tant, d'alguna manera també s'assemblava als seus dos fills.

'¿Què pensaria en Goku? ¿Se sentiria commogut? ¿Estaria recordant el moment en què l'havia engendrat o a la saiyajin amb qui ho havia fet?'. La mà del seu pare, callat, que de sobte li premia l'espatlla, va tranquil·litzar-la. Estava sent irracional. 'Aquella dona ni tan sols hi era'. ¿I què?, va dir-se. 'Tenia tot el dret a ser irracional. Si fos irracional de veritat estaria ara mateix apartant el seu marit d'aquella nena'.

Ell ja tenia dos fills a qui compensar el temps perdut. 'Almenys durant aquell dia que estaria amb ells'.

En Son Goten continuava als peus del seu pare, amb la mà d'aquest fixa al cap. Mirant-se l'escena entre la sorpresa i l'encara tímida prudència. 'Era amic d'en Trunks, i molt, però encara mai l'havia vist actuar al costat d'aquella nena'. Si en Trunks ja tenia iniciativa de per si... 'A vegades, encara, se sentia una mica atabalat per les idees del seu amic... que, per cert, assegurava sempre que la seva cosina era només un esquitx rondinaire'. Malgrat les queixes, aparentaven ara portar-se bé. 'Estava una mica confós'.

La seva mare, ara mateix però, estava força més sobresaltada que ell.

– De totes maneres, m'hauries de donar a mi l'hachimaki – Havia parat de riure en Trunks, amb feines – Pensa que sóc més gran que tu. Com que la meva responsabilitat és cuidar-te, també mano més jo –. L'havia agafat desprevinguda amb aquell comentari i li donava ara un copet al cap amb suau picaresca. – Esquitx!

– Sí, home! I què més?! – La Reiya (malgrat tot) no havia defugit la mitja abraçada del seu cosí – No sóc tan petita! Ets un cregut... I aquesta tela és una cinta, no és per a què te la posis al cap, i és meva!

La Bulma se'ls mirava cada vegada més convençuda que la convivència els havia fet més germans que cosins. 'Eren una mica el que la Nasu i en Vegeta no havien pogut ser'. Però el seu company no estava preparat per veure-ho. No encara.

I no era aquell el moment per filosofar al respecte. Allà continuava en Goku, a qui ella sí sentia com el seu germà petit; mirant-los, entre el somriure i l'ara lleugera sorpresa.

Només es preguntava, ¿què hi feia la Reiya _allà_ si hauria de ser emprenent un viatge amb en Mefus?.

La Nasu els mataria a tots...

La científica va veure clarament com la nena es col·locava bé la cinta, una mica per sota del cinturó... el cinturó d'on penjava també, com a ornament, aquell penjoll. 'La pedra de Vegetasei'.

Per la mirada breument seriosa d'en Goku, estava segura que podia reconèixer aquella joia, tan bé com ella.

'En certa manera era tan adequat que la dugués aquella nena...'. Era la prova que una vegada, abans de les promeses intrencables; hi havia hagut també un desig infantil de la Nasu per a què _ell _recordés una altra promesa en particular.

Potser... fins i tot... Havia estat llavors _on_ havien començat els motius per què la princesa saiyajin no fos allà (entre ells) en aquell moment. '_Els motius_ de la Nasu per decidir no tocar més aquell llibre que en Son Goku mai s'havia atrevit a obrir del tot en vida'.

– _Bulma, escolta'm – La científica evocava aquell moment, precisament de l'època en què en Cèl·lula els amenaçava. D'abans que ell morís. – Recordes aquell penjoll que vaig donar-te una vegada? –. La dona de cabells blaus, que llavors duia mitja melena, havia empassat saliva aleshores. – El recordes? – havia continuat, però, el saiyan pràcticament sense deixar-la reaccionar – Una pedra marrona..._

'_És clar que la recordava'. _

– _Una pedra marrona? Brillant i pesada? – Els havia interromput en Pineau de sobte. _

_'¿Quin sentit tenia haver tingut una joia de la Nasu des de – ho suposava – molt abans de conèixer-la?'. Les preguntes havien estat inevitables pel noi._

_I en Pineau les hi havia acabat responent: _

– _La pedra t'hagués servit de passaport. – Havia dit el tsufur, revelant d'altres detalls – Duent-la amb tu, aviat hauries arribat davant del rei. – El vell ancià ho tenia clar. _

_En un passat bastant més remot, en Goku hagués odiat saber-ho; però en aquell llavors se n'havia ben adonat. La Bulma n'havia estat conscient: Ho sabia. 'Sabia que en aquella altra vida la Nasu l'hagués esperat'. El destí els unia des de què ell era un saiyajin de classe baixa... un soldat de bolquers que aviat seria enviat a l'espai exterior per destruir la Terra. _

_I tot i així estava segura que la germana d'en Vegeta havia acabat enamorada d'en Son Goku, i no d'en Kakarot. _

Però no era aquella la qüestió. Després de tot, tant temps després, aquella pedra rebotava en la faldilla blanca de la filla d'ambdós. 'La petita saiyan duia sempre a sobre, sense saber-ho, un objecte que havia acompanyat al seu pare a aquell planeta'.

El silenci prudent que hi havia hagut per un moment, només acompanyat de les rialles còmplices d'en Trunks i la Reiya, a qui ara tibava de la faldilla la petita Maron; va ser trencat de cop i volta, per la veu de la Baba.

En Gohan continuava al costat del seu pare, tot aquell enrenou no l'havia mogut ni un centímetre d'aquella ubicació. El mirava fer, en cada gest i cada somriure.

– Escolta, Goku. Només tens vint-i-quatre hores... quan se t'acabi el temps, hauràs de tornar. Te'n recordes? – Havia dit l'endevina.

– Sí, ja ho sé – Li havia respost ell amb un aire nou, seré i seriós. 'Essent menys el Goku que havia estat fins aleshores'. I més l'home que s'acabava de retrobar amb els seus.

Va posar una mà a l'espatlla d'en Son Gohan en un gest afectuós.

Hores d'ara, la pregunta ja era inevitable: – Reiya, escolta – va fer la Bulma amb aire de preocupació, recuperant la sorpresa inicial – No se suposa que eres amb en Mefus?

– Sí... – va acompanyar-la en Krilín en aquella qüestió, observant amb placidesa la seva pròpia filla fer carantoines a aquella nena més gran a la qui sempre seguia – Heu aplaçat el viatge, doncs?

– No – La menuda va baixar el cap amb visible atabalament. 'Esperava que ningú s'hi enfadés'. – És que... – va buscar aleshores la mirada d'en Cor Petit, però va adonar-se que probablement ni tan sols l'escoltés. ¿Què el tenia tan distant? ¿S'havia enfadat de veritat amb ella?. – Estaven fent els últims retocs a la nau i... bé... he pensat que no havia desitjat sort a en Trunks i he recordat que... – va mirar el seu cosí com valorant si ho podia dir – ... Se'm van acudir un parell de _trucs_... anit. I he pensat que, bé, n'havíem discutit abans. Ell també tenia bones idees... – va quasi murmurar en dir-ho, davant el somrís satisfet de l'altre nen – Però no sé perquè vaig estar pensant en canvis que milloressin algunes estratègiques bàsiques que havíem comentat en l'últim entrenament... així que... Com que ja havíeu marxat, quan m'he llevat. No me'n podia anar sense explicar-les-hi. Volia saber què en pensava també.

– Tampoc són tan genials els teus afegitons, eh?

– Trunks!

– Bé – va rascar-se el cap ara – En realitat hi ha alguna idea que està prou bé – va picar-li l'ullet a la seva cosina, tot avançant endavant cap al seu pare.

– El que compte és que siguin legals – va bromejar de nou en Krilín, agafant en braços la Maron – Que venint de vosaltres...

– No exageris, Krilín! – va respondre-li ella amb desimboltura, observant el seu cosí posicionar-se al costat del seu pare. En Vegeta no deia res, però per algun motiu no semblava molest en absolut amb l'actitud desenfadada dels nens. 'Eren una mica massa escandalosos pel seu gust, però preferia _això_ a què no fossin el suficientment desperts'.

La Reiya, amb un somriure i un parell de passos enrere apressats, després d'un moment de dubte, va fer el camí invers al seu cosí.

Ella no ho sabia, però l'atenta mirada d'un home l'observava amb atenció.

Aliena a en Goku, no obstant; acabava d'apropar-se a en Cor Petit, agafant-lo de la mà amb tota la naturalitat del món.

'L'havia subjectat, com la nena de quasi set anys que continuava sent, en el moment que ell descreuava els braços amb reflexió i sobtat astorament'. Rebre l'afecte de la menuda en aquell moment era, com a mínim, confós.

Portava minuts ja sense saber com reaccionar. 'Li resultava tan fàcil tractar-la com una filla'. I ho volia evitar _tant_ ara. Va notar, encara amb aquell rau rau dins, com la nena s'aferrava més a la seva mà, entrellançant-hi els dits i mirant-lo amb un somriure:

– Són només sortides a situacions d'emergència... En vam rumiar possibilitats l'altre dia... – va explicar ella amb naturalitat – Per si, per exemple, el combat s'encallava i en Trunks no sabia com agafar desprevingut l'adversari. Com les que em vas ensenyar aquella vegada, recordes? Per això és evident que ni tu ni l'oncle hi cauríeu – va acabar optimista, davant l'incomprensible ullada reflexiva del namekià. En Vegeta (en canvi) somreia de costat ara, mentre veia que els altres escoltaven la petita fins i tot amb massa cura.

Tots esperaven que en Goku donés el pas i s'hi dirigís en un moment o altre, però aquest continuava observant-la al costat dels seus altres dos fills: – No tot és qüestió de qui pega més fort. L'estratègia és important! – La Reiya havia continuat parlant, imitant aquella frase que el namekià li havia dit una vegada. 'Aliena a tanta expectació': – Encara que pegar fort també importi i molt... – Havia completat la darrere frase amb aquella mirada _seva_ enriolada i trapella. 'Hores d'ara, en Trunks era creuat de braços al costat d'en Vegeta; quasi com si fos una calcomania del seu pare'.

'Quin parell', va encertar a pensar en Son Goku encara prou reflexiu com per no acudir-se-li què dir. 'Esperava potser que la nena hi fes algun tipus de referència, que algun dels seus amics els presentés'. Però ningú feia res.

I la Reiya semblava ignorar qui era ell. '¿La Nasu no li ho havia dit?'. O és que simplement la Reiya no actuava com la resta dels seus amics. Ell que sempre havia fugit del patetisme d'un retrobament o d'un adéu, ara es trobava fora de lloc: 'Era la primera vegada que simplement tenia ganes d'acostar-se a algú; mentre que aquesta persona ni tan sols aparentava donar la menor importància a la situació'.

Normalment ell tornava despreocupat al seu entorn, mentre eren els altres els que el renyaven, somreien i li donaven la benvinguda. Habitualment fins i tot podia bromejar en una situació així. 'Perquè, després d'un clatellot o un crit, els altres sempre acabaven cedint, recordant-li que aquell era el seu lloc'.

¿Però com bromejar a algú que, de sobte, li semblava tan llunyà... tan aliè a la història que els unia?'. Va sentir que un abisme ja s'havia interposat, hores d'ara, entre ell i aquella menuda.

I va mirar endavant. Intentant mantenir el somriure al rostre, observant com en canvi els seus altres fills eren allà, al seu costat, pendents d'ell i del següent que anés a dir.

En Son Gohan el mirava, com gairebé tots els altres, com l'heroi retornat. 'Com l'home que sempre estava a l'alçada de les circumstàncies, el pare que havia estat esperant malgrat tot'. En Goten simplement intentava discernir sobre fins a quin punt aquell home no era un reflex idèntic a ell. 'Batallant entre la seva pròpia vergonya i les ganes d'aferrar-s'hi'.

Però la Reiya... ella tenia altres coses al cap en aquell instant, i era clar qui eren els dos homes als quals admirava i observava atenta com a tal. 'No calia ser un geni per captar l'assentiment callat que havia rebut, uns minuts enrere d'en Vegeta'. Ni la manera en què ara – tot i que gairebé no sentia que deia – xiuxiuejava alguna cosa a en Cor Petit.

'Nasu'. Va pensar en el nom de la dona que li havia donat una filla, i va saber que res tenia tant sentit com allò. La princesa saiyajin, la dona que havia estimat, tenia una fe ferma en aquells dos homes. Tanta com la que ell mateix els hi havia mostrat, en confiar-hi, anys enrere. 'Si la Reiya havia crescut entre les ensenyances d'ambdós, no podia ser res més que una nena fantàstica... amb molta pasta de lluitadora'.

Va somriure de manera enigmàtica, descartant l'apropar-s'hi. De moment.

.

– Creus que la mare s'enfadarà gaire? – va arronsar el nas i va mirar en Cor Petit a qui ara es dirigia en veu baixa – Vull dir per haver vingut aquí... em va dir que ajudés en Mefus, per anar més de pressa, però ells s'espavilaven sols... jo no podia fer gaire res... i he pensat que, entre anar i venir, si m'afanyava... volant era només un moment.

El namekià va mirar-la explicar-se, encara amb la prudència de saber que en Son Goku els observava. – Jo em preocuparia més d'en Mefus – va tranquil·litzar-la – Al cap i a la fi, l'has deixat tirat... Ja sap on ets?

– No... però hi he de tornar de seguida. A les onze volia marxar... tinc mitja hora de vol si m'afanyo – 'En realitat sabia que fins i tot podia anar una mica més ràpid si s'ho proposava'. Malgrat tot, no era allò el que el preocupava.

– Així te'n tornes ja?

– Sí!

Va mirar-la, comprenent que no podia fer-hi res. 'No contra la Nasu'. Per molt que, endarrerir el ditxós viatge unes hores, no fos la fi del món.

Va parlar amb veu alta perquè l'escoltessin tots ara. 'S'havia de mantenir al marge del demés'. – Ei, anem a inscriure'ns al campionat... que sinó s'acabarà el termini. – va captar l'atenció de tots i va veure assentir en Son Goku amb un somriure – Reiya – va afegir aleshores – Suposo que no passa res perquè ens acompanyis fins que entrem al recinte, oi?

– No, suposo que no – va arronsar-se d'espatlles.

'En aquell moment en Son Goku ja havia captat que hi havia un motiu pel qual ella no el reconeixia, el mateix pel qual parlaven tota l'estona d'un viatge amb en Mefus, i aparentava estar allà més de passada que per quedar-s'hi: La Nasu. Ella no tenia cap intenció de ser-hi'.

Suposava que, al cap i a la fi, com li havia dit abans de morir davant d'en Cèl·lula: Ell no havia estat mai prou a l'alçada. 'No amb ella'.

I no, no calia enganyar-se, tampoc amb la Xixi i els seus fills. 'De fet ni tan sols estava a l'alçada ara: Li havia dit que ell també l'havia trobat a faltar, però estaven a punt d'entrar al Torneig... i feia, com a mínim, cinc minuts que ni tan sols l'havia mirat'.

Va creuar una mirada amb _ella_, possiblement no el suficient afectada per què la seva muller endevinés que implorava perdó; però de totes maneres, se la va trobar allà, dempeus, forçant un somriure en veure que ell la mirava... 'Com de dur havia de ser tot allò per la Xixi?', va sentir-se terriblement culpable. I de totes maneres tampoc sabia com escenificar aquell sentiment aleshores.

En Gohan va alegrar-se en comprovar que els seus pares es dedicaven almenys una mirada, mentre assentia a la proposta d'en Cor Petit i desitjava interpretar aquell gest del matrimoni com a signe de complicitat.

.

La Reiya va respirar alleujada un instant després. 'Havia tingut la sensació que, de fet, ben podia fer-ho tot: participar al Torneig i marxar'. Però era al costat d'en Trunks quan li havien dit que els menors de quinze anys només podien participar en la categoria infantil.

'Per lluitar contra el seu cosí no li calia participar a cap campionat'. Ja ho faria quan estigués prou preparada, com li havia dit la seva mare. Va somriure, però, davant la completa estupefacció del nen: – No hi ha dret!

– Bé – va fer broma – Al cap i a la fi potser sí que els nostres trucs... – va dubtar amb aquella paraula ja que quasi sonava a trampa – ... les estratègies et serviran. Només són una colla de criatures. Quina sort que m'ho estalvio!

– Calla tu! – va fer picat – Quina murga...

En Goten continuava agafat a la capa del seu germà, mirant-se'ls ara; pendent del que deien, i observant també en Son Gohan i el seu pare.

– Apunti'm com a gran Saiyaman!

– Com ha dit? – Li havia demanat un dels responsables de les inscripcions – Saiyaman, diu?

– Caram – Havia dit en Goku que havia caminat fins allà al costat del seu fill gran – Què vol dir això?

– Quin nom més maco, eh? – Li havia somrigut el noi.

– Home – Havia dubtat l'adult – Doncs mira... – va posar-se el braç a la nuca amb una rialla despistada. 'No sabia ben bé què dir-li'.

Allà es partien els camins entre els que es disposaven a passar les eliminatòries i els que no.

La Reiya va ullar en Cor Petit tot mossegant-se el llavi. 'Hauria de començar a pensar en tornar a Corporació Capsula'. – Sort! – va desitjar al namekià, mentre en Krilín s'acomiadava de la Maron...

La Xixi, incòmode, s'havia apropat ja a en Son Goku i els seus fills.

– Penseu que la fortuna del meu pare no és eterna... – Havia dit la filla d'en Gyumao, mirant als ulls al seu difunt espòs – Aniria molt bé que en Goten guanyés en la seva categoria i vosaltres quedéssiu entre els dos primers del Campionat dels adults, eh? – Intentava treure importància a la presència de l'altra nena allà, encara que el seu propi subconscient acabava de trair-la i l'havia mirat de reüll... coincidint amb el seu home en aquell gest.

La nena (en aquell moment) feia un lleuger moviment amb els punys per animar en Cor Petit a guanyar: – Canya, eh? – va picar-li l'ullet, entretant se n'acomiadava. El namekià va posar-li una mà al cap, amb un lleu somriure que intentava ocultar altres tipus de preocupacions.

En Goku va observar-la aleshores un instant de més que la seva muller. 'No deixava de veure-hi la Nasu'. Sobretot en els gestos. ¿Deixaria que marxés i ja està? ¿Podia respectar en allò el què semblava que volia la saiyan?.

'Malgrat tot, per la nena, ja no tindria cap sentit anar a retrobar-se amb en Mefus a Corporació Capsula'. El pèl-roig acabava d'aparèixer darrere seu. En Goku l'havia vist venir de retruc, en observar la nena el que creia que seria un darrer cop; disposat a girar-se de nou cap a en Gohan amb un somriure involuntàriament agredolç.

El Doctor Brief havia deixat una aeronau al tsufur per arribar a l'illa.

– Així que ets aquí, eh? Ens ho hem imaginat... – va posar-li les mans a l'espatlla en Mefus, amb calma i aparent resignació, fent que la Reiya es girés sorpresa. – No em diguis que m'has fet el salt, i participaràs al campionat? – Havia aixecat llavors una cella, amb cert aire d'estar acostumat (ja) a la manera de fer de la nena. 'I de la seva mare'.

Acostumar-se a la Nasu havia estat la història de la seva vida.

En veure'l, de fet, la petita s'havia encongit d'espatlles a l'expectativa de no haver-lo fet enfadar gaire. El tsufur havia aparegut davant de tots amb la discreció habitual. 'Ni tan sols l'havien notat abans que fos allà'. No semblava, això sí, excessivament molest.

Després de tot, el pas del temps l'havia dut a portar-se bé amb aquelles saiyajins...

'Com de curiós era el present que els havia tocat viure'. Anys enrere, li hagués resultat inconcebible el sol fet de suportar-les. 'Però havia enterrat una destral de guerra i tota una llarga tradició de prejudicis i odis'.

– En realitat no hi participarà – Havia aclarit en Cor Petit, responent per la menuda – Ella venia a buscar-te ara.

– Sí, ja sortia... – Havia assentit, tot seguit, la saiyan. 'Entre el gest de bona nena i el rostre de disculpa'. Probablement s'havia excedit marxant de Corporació Capsula sense dir res.

La nova incorporació al grup havia fet, en pocs segons, que tots els altres hi paressin atenció... i, és clar, també en Son Goku se'ls mirava de nou aleshores:

– Hola, Mefus! – va saludar-lo amb un somriure i un gest amb la mà, canviant d'opinió sobre la situació de cop i volta. 'Fent que l'home pèl-roig, ja no tan jove com feia anys, el mirés atentament'.

Era evident que es coneixien. 'Però no era saludar-lo l'únic que buscava ara'.

El tsufur va assentir amb un lleu cop de cap a l'aire en sentir-lo. Suposava que, a la Nasu, aquella escena amb la Reiya en ple campionat; no li faria pas cap gràcia.

'Almenys pel que havia escoltat del pare de la Bulma aquelles darreres hores'.

A _ella_ – la dona amb què s'havia criat – esperava veure-la abans de marxar. 'Tot i que ara, havent-se hagut de traslladar a buscar la Reiya _allà_, no n'estava del tot segur'.

– Marxem, doncs, Reiya? – va suggerir lleument.

En Son Goku sabia que, en aquell moment, sí: 'Sinó deia res llavors, podia ser que ja no pogués parlar amb la seva filla al món dels vius'.

Remotament, i fins feia un instant, havia pensat que (al cap i a la fi) potser ella es quedava com a espectadora del torneig. 'Però era evident: se n'havia d'anar... era la voluntat de la Nasu'. I creia entendre-la.

'Tampoc s'imaginava que realment la nena pogués mirar i prou'. Duia la lluita a la mirada. Podia veure-li. Un pic d'orgull va travessar-li l'esguard.

S'hi havia acostat sense dir res, en aquella ocasió també obrint-se pas entre en Krilín i en Iamxa, i posant-se al costat d'en Mefus. 'No podia no parlar-hi i creia haver trobat el camí': – Estàs segura que no vols inscriure't al Torneig?

La Reiya va aixecar el cap, tot parada, un instant. 'Ni tan sols li havia prestat atenció abans'.

– La mare em mataria. Vol que estigui més preparada per fer-ho...

Ell havia baixat el cap sabent el per què. 'La diferència aproximada entre les explicacions maternes de la Nasu i la veritat'.

– Ella tampoc vindrà, oi? – Sabia la resposta. I s'imaginava el gest de la Xixi en sentir-lo. 'Però no tenia una altra manera de parlar-li'.

– No. I és una pena perquè és de les bones! – Se li havia il·luminat el rostre a la petita.

– Ja... – De res n'estava més segur. Va assentir, somrient a la nena i girant-se d'esquena, convençut que feia el millor. – Anem, nois? – 'Havien d'entrar ja a la sala d'espera per passar les eliminatòries'.

Va girar-se de nou, no obstant, un instant més en l'últim moment. El cor li demanava, malgrat la raó, fer aquell darrer comentari.

– Dóna-li records de part meva, d'acord? I fes-li sempre molt de cas.

– Sí... – Havia acordat una mica massa sorpresa. '¿I ara per què aquell home s'hi dirigia d'aquella manera?' Si només era el pare d'en Son Gohan, i ella ni tan sols el coneixia gaire a aquell xicot.

– Molta sort, nois! I no us passeu gaire amb els contrincants, eh? – Havia trencat el moment de tensió la Bulma. 'La cara de la Xixi cada vegada que en Son Goku mirava aquella nena era tot un poema'. Però el seu amic tampoc podia evitar-ho. 'Demanar-li-ho, no hagués estat just ni per ell... ni per la xica'. La Nasu havia d'adonar-se del seu propi error, que havia estat aquell mateix, en algun moment.

La Reiya i en Goten eren qui menys culpa tenien de tota aquella situació.

– Ahh! Quines ganes que tinc de tornar a lluitar – va sentir-li-ho dir de fons, movent els braços. 'En Goku genuí no canviaria mai'. I no obstant estava segura que era prou conscient del que acabava de viure.

Va observar també en Gohan mirant-lo. ¿Què devia pensar?.

'Demostraré al pare que he millorat molt', havia somrigut (de fet) en Gohan en escoltar-lo: perseguia que el seu progenitor n'estigués orgullós. El noi va tornar a col·locar-se bé les ulleres amb aquella idea... portava tota l'estona completament vestit de gran Saiyaman.

.

– Ho sento, Nasu... És que... – El Doctor Brief va mirar-la arribar amb aquell aspecte endreçat, top negre i faldilla blanca de cotó fins els peus, expectant a com podria explicar-li el què havia passat allà. 'Ell ni tan sols s'ho explicava'. – Veuràs la Reiya ha marxat sense dir res i llavors... en Mefus... Suposo que deuen estar a punt d'arribar.

'La seva filla havia anat al Torneig. ¿Per curiositat? ¿Per desitjar-li de veritat sort a en Trunks?, la saiyajin va repenjar-se a la paret de prop la porta d'entrada d'aquella casa amb un llarg sospir de resignació.

– No crec que triguin – va insistir el científic, observant-la quedar-se allà parada. 'Tenia una lleugera idea del què passava pel cap de la dona'.

– De debò creu que encara vindran? – va rendir-se amb el cap enrere ja contra aquella superfície. – Ha fet exactament el que li vaig demanar que no...

– Però que hi hagi anat no vol dir que hagi de saber qui és en Son Goku – S'havia deixat anar finalment l'home – Pensa-hi, Nasu. Potser ni l'han vist. Qui sap si arriben i resulta que no ha arribat ni a l'illa, que en Mefus l'ha trobat pel camí...

'Sonava bé', però la Nasu tenia el fort pressentiment i ara convenciment que no era pas així.

Va posar-se les mans a la cara, mentre de cop i volta, escoltava parlar la mare de la Bulma des del fons – Ah, hola, bonica. I per què no hi vas? Si no vols que es trobi amb en Son Goku, o que ell no li digui res inconvenient... no seria millor que l'anessis a buscar? – La dona va riure innocentment. Sempre feia que el parlar tan clar, aparentés ser només casualitat.

Però encara no havia acabat de dir-ho que la Nasu ja havia reaccionat: – No!

Va mirar la dona fixament caient, aleshores, en quin era el problema. 'No era que no volgués que la Reiya conegués en Goku, era que es negava a si mateixa a tornar-lo a veure... a tornar-lo a sentir mencionar...'.

Hi havia una preocupació real per la seva filla, però no era l'única cosa que l'encegava. La Reiya només era _l'excusa_ menys dolenta. El càstig. O qui sap si el seu propi cònsol...

Va agafar aire cada vegada més conscient de què, quan passessin aquelles vint-i-quatre hores, la Reiya no tindria mai més la oportunitat de conèixer l'home de qui portava la sang... i els gens.

Ni tan sols volia analitzar com se sentia en veure-ho més clar.

– Doctor Brief – va dir quasi amb l'automàtic posat – Creu que podrien deixar el viatge per demà? Se'n ressentiria la preparació de la nau?

Va assentir tot seguit davant la resposta, evident, del pare de la Bulma. – Bé, doncs... si apareixen... diga-li a en Mefus que poden tornar a ... al Campionat d'Arts Marcials, que no em sabrà greu. Que li digui a la Reiya que li demano perdó pel mareig... que es quedi mirant com va el seu cosí, que segur que hi veurà grans combats i n'aprendrà força... ja que... – va recordar-se amb agror que no era allò el que voldria la nena – ... suposo que és massa tard per inscriure-s'hi –. Va posar-se una mà al cap a l'instant; adonant-se que la nena hauria d'assassinar-la només pel fet de no haver-li donat la oportunitat de participar al torneig amb els altres – L'esperaré al Palau de Déu.

– Pots trucar a la nau que s'ha endut en Mefus... i si ja venen cap a quí, dir-li-ho tu mateixa.

– No – va negar amb el cap també, aquesta vegada amb menys convenciment – Si li va bé, si us plau, podria fer-ho vostè?! O amb què no els deixi agafar aquesta nau quan vinguin, jo ja li estaria agraïda. Segur que quan acabin les lluites, tard o d'hora, la seva filla té preparat un gran sopar o una festa amb tots. No tinc cap inconvenient en què s'hi quedi i en gaudeixi.

– Però...

– Necessito estar sola... O... en realitat no ho sé... Perdoni les molèsties... – va tancar els ulls, girant cua i enlairant-se. – Gràcies per tot, de debò. Disculpi's de part meva a la Bulma i en Krilín. La seva filla ja sabrà per què.

– Noia...

Tot anant-se'n va sentir unes ganes enormes de desfer-se la cua que portava al cabell i cridar. Però va limitar-se a fer el que havia demanat a la Reiya que no fes: volar amb els ulls tancats i la ment buida de qualsevol tipus de pensament de nou cap a _casa_.

.

– És simpàtic, no? – va comentar en general una vegada que els guerrers havien marxat recinte enllà. Encara tenia en Mefus al costat, però no era aquest qui més atenció li prestava aleshores.

– Per què no ho hauria de ser? – va escoltar una veu femenina amb qui encara no havia parlat mai abans. 'Era la mare d'en Son Gohan'.

Va veure la Bulma lleugerament inquieta, però va suposar que era pel que pogués dir dels comentaris de l'oncle Vegeta a continuació: – No ho sé – va fer un gest d'evident desconcert amb les espatlles – No obstant... He entrenat molt amb el tiet l'últim mes. I... bé... els pocs comentaris que n'havia escoltat... – va somriure negant amb el cap. 'De fet aquella dona era la seva dona, i ell estava mort, no es podia parlar malament dels morts... ho havia sentit dir a l'Ulong, tot mirant un programa de xafarderies a la tele, una vegada'. – No pot ser tan terrible – va deixar tancada la conversa amb aquella sobtada conclusió – En Gohan em cau bé... si és com en Gohan, no n'hi deu haver per tant.

'La Bulma es preguntava quina mena de burrades se li haurien escapat al Vegeta en presència dels nens. Quan el veiés, l'hauria d'escoltar'.

I el pitjor era que estava convençuda que ni tan sols hauria pensat en el lligam que se suposava que aquella nena havia de tenir amb el seu pare. 'Probablement quan digués alguna cosa d'aquelles, només estigués referint-se a la grandesa saiyajin, als soldats de classe baixa o a qualsevol creença com aquella'.

La Xixi somreia ara d'una manera que preocupava fins i tot al seu pare. 'Havia d'intentar que la ràbia i la impotència no la fessin errar contra aquella _pobre_ criatura'.

De totes maneres no va ser a temps de callar-la. 'Ni de demanar-li precaució'.

– Suposo que no és fàcil això de no tenir pare ni germans que et puguin entrenar. – va tornar a riure d'aquella mena impostada que els mantenia alerta – Però jo em pensava que ho hauria fet la teva mateixa mare d'entrenar-te. Ja no lluita?

– Xixi! – va reaccionar la Bulma llavors, i a l'instant en Iamxa també va avançar endavant, agafant la dona de vestit oriental suaument del braç. 'Havien d'impedir que es digués cap bestiesa'. La filla d'en Gyumao no ho sabia, però hi havia moltes coses que la petita desconeixia... i tampoc eren culpa seva.

– Ja n'hi ha prou, Xixi... – va atrevir-se a suggerir amb evident suavitat l'antic bandit, en adonar-se que amb aquell toc havia aconseguit despertar la dona d'alguna mena de trànsit. Va baixar el cap penedida. 'Però part del mal ja estava fet'.

O almenys part del que la Reiya ja tenia els llavis, allò que cap d'ells havia esperat escoltar d'aquella manera.

– Però és que crec que s'equivoca – va negar amb el cap entre confosa i estranyada – Jo sí que tinc pare. En Cor Petit ho és. L'oncle només m'entrenava perquè li ho vam demanar amb en Trunks.

La pèl-blava i el seu ex-nuvi van intercanviar una mirada sorpresa. Mentre en Follet Tortuga i l'Ulong també s'ho miraven en silenci.

En Mefus va ser l'únic que va entendre-ho a la primera. 'Qui millor per entendre-ho que algú com ell que havia tingut un oncle, en Pineau, que ben podria haver estat un pare'. ¿Hagués notat la diferència si mai ningú li hagués dit la veritat?.

¿Exactament què podia saber una criatura de quasi 7 anys de què era un pare, i de què significava i comportava poder-ho ser? Res, si no li havia explicat mai algú abans. 'Res, si la societat no li havia repetit abans fins a la sacietat que ella era orfe i no tenia pare'.

I aquest no havia estat el cas de la Reiya, que no obstant no havia tingut mai el costum d'anomenar per aquell mot el namekià.

Potser per això cap dels amics d'en Son Goku, qui sap si ni tan sols la Nasu, havia acabat de tenir clar mai que la menuda saiyan realment el considerés així.

Simplement havia associat models. I l'únic model conegut de família era el de la Maron i els seus pares, o en Trunks i els seus.

– Crec que aviat seran les onze, Mefus – va girar-se aliena a la sorpresa i remordiment que havia causat al seu voltant – Anem?

– Podríem aconseguir seients per tots si us quedeu una estona més – va tenir esma de demanar la Bulma, encara tocada – Què et sembla si almenys us quedeu a veure el Torneig Infantil? A en Trunks li farà gràcia que t'hagis quedat a animar-lo...

– No ho sé – va dubtar la nena, que ara s'havia acostat a la Maron i l'agafava de la mà. – És que ja estava tot previst... – Haver d'assistir-hi com a espectadora li feia el mateix poc pes que haver-se d'enrolar en un campionat infantil ple de marrecs terrícoles.

– Però ja no ve d'una mica – va acceptar en Mefus, sense deixar-la posar cap més pega. 'Si els havia de matar, la Nasu ho faria ja igualment'.

La Xixi va baixar el cap disposada a no tocar més aquell tema. 'La nena ni tan sols considerava que no tingués pare... ningú l'havia enviat allà a apartar-la a ella i els seus fills del _seu_ Goku', va sospirar. – Anem tirant – va prendre la iniciativa quasi en silenci.

En Iamxa va assentir. 'Estava segur que si ho pensava, la Xixi aconseguiria relaxar-se aviat'. Havia vist que atacant a la _pobre_ nena, que ni tan sols sabia res, no canviaria les coses. Ni faria que el temps tornés enrere.

Del que es tractava ara era d'animar el seu marit i els seus fills al Torneig... i d'esperar poder-ne gaudir després fins que la Baba vingués a acabar amb aquell quasi encanteri d'un sol dia que els havia concedit.

Li dolia, però, pensar en les circumstàncies en les què aquella criatura havia estat concebuda. Va decidir evitar-la en silenci a partir d'ara.

.

– Quantes voltes faràs amunt i avall avui? – va escoltar la veu d'en Iajirobai, que va fer-la parar quan ja gairebé estava a punt d'arribar a Palau. – Així no hi ha qui dormi fins a les dotze!

– Fins a les dotze? – va respondre-li. 'Tant per tant ja s'havia parat i havia compartit un viatge a l'espai amb aquell home, així que tampoc estava de més saludar-lo'. – Sí que vius bé, no? No et fa vergonya?

– I què proposes que faci? Viure al cel és avorrit... Tu bé que ho hauries de saber...

'Ni tan sols ho deia seriosament'.

– Per ser avorrit, el Mixet Murri no se't treu de sobre ni amb aigua calenta, eh? – va ser prou ràpida a respondre – va riure – No et queixis tant i entrena!

– Doncs no t'ho creuràs però l'altre dia bé que ho vaig fer... Almenys vaig intentar-ho – va explicar – Vaig viatjar al nord. No diries mai qui em vaig trobar?

La Nasu va somriure. Sabia la resposta abans que, a continuació, aquell home dels boscos li ho digués:

– La pèl-roja que vau tenir al Palau quan estaves prenyada... la partera... Com es deia? – va quedar-se pensatiu – És molt maca, sabies?

– Suno, es diu Suno – va respondre-li amb aire resignat. 'Aquell sagal no canviava per anys que passessin i per grans que es fessin tots plegats'. – I sí... és maca.

'I bona noia'. Va recordar que amb la Reiya l'havien visitat un parell de cops feia uns anys. Després, amb el temps i els entrenaments, no hi havia tornat.

– Eh, tu... on vas? – va estranyar-se l'home en veure que, en comptes de continuar ascendint ara descendia – Tu!

– A fer una visita... m'has donat una idea! – va cridar ja des de metres en avall. 'El que realment necessitava era deixar de pensar, de donar voltes al no-res, potser fer aquella visita que tenia pendent de feia tant temps, l'ajudaria a passar el dia en pau'.

.

.

Al Torneig les eliminatòries estaven a punt de començar i en Son Goku, després de negar suaument amb el cap, apartant d'ell pensaments i cabòries; es disposava a dirigir-se al seu amic Krilín, a qui havia notat molt pendent de les seves reaccions fins aleshores.

– Estàs bé? – va murmurar però en Krilín primer, mentre en Gohan i en Goten comentaven alguna cosa sobre la disfressa del més gran.

En Goku llavors simplement va assentir.

Ell havia anat allà a lluitar; però res havia canviat que ja era mort, i que havia de respectar el fet que la Nasu l'hagués esborrat de les _seves_ vides. 'Ell mateix havia escollit no ser-hi, de fet'.

Va somriure breument a en Krilín, mirant-lo ben bé. '¿Havia aprés mai afrontar els propis sentiments?'. Preferia canviar de tema: – Però que no eres calb?

– Ja t'havia dit que m'afaitava el cap! – va respondre'l l'home amb un mig somriure, tot i que una mica cansat de repetir sempre (a tothom) la mateixa història.

Mentrestant, en Trunks i en Goten xiuxiuejaven ara sobre les seves pròpies coses darrere d'ells. En Gohan havia quedat a part en l'últim minut i s'escoltava de nou el seu pare.

_Semblava ser que amb en Trunks sol, en Goten era menys tímid i reservat que quan la Reiya acompanyava el seu cosí. 'Potser perquè mai havien arribat a intercanviar més de dues frases de debò'. Li feia molt respecte aquella nena tirada endavant; amb qui en Trunks aparentava estar com peix a l'aigua, sobretot en burxar-la. _

– _Lluitaré al 100%, eh? – va avisar-lo en Trunks sense pestanyejar._

– _Jo també!_

– _Per cert – Havia comentat llavors el fill de la Bulma i en Vegeta mirant-se els adults una vegada més – El teu difunt pare té la mateixa cara que tu..._

– _Sí?! _

– _Era molt fort, oi? Però ara no ho sembla tant... – va començar a treure conclusions el nét de l'amo Corporació Capsula, deixant de banda les floritures i anant al gra: – Em sembla que el meu pare és més fort. _

– _El meu germà diu que el pare era l'home més fooort de tot l'univers – va explicar-li en Goten a la contra a l'instant, tot i que en el mateix to afable de fins aleshores. _

En Son Goku aparentava estar preocupat per d'altres coses en aquell moment. 'Encara parlant amb en Krilín, però ja anant més enllà del que li explicava'.

– A-18! Si ets l'A-18!

– I ara te n'adones, ximplet? – Havia estat l'únic que havia respost ella.

La confessió d'en Krilín de just després l'havia deixat fora de joc a continuació.

– Vivim junts a cal mestre Mutenroshi i tenim una filla. És aquella nena rosseta que has vist abans... Eh què és maca? – Havia preguntat com a pare orgullós, tot i pensar d'immediat que, probablement, parlar de filles no era ara mateix el millor tema del món.

En Goku va observar-lo content. 'Pel que podia veure, la vida no només havia passat físicament pels seus amics... també havien canviat moltes coses'.

– I pot tenir fills un robot?

– No és un robot! ... – va tornar a dir amb veu cansada, però acabant-ho amb un somrís resignat en Krilín – És un ésser humà... L'han remodelat una mica.

En Goku va assentir aleshores satisfet pel seu amic. 'Ja només els faltava arribar als vestidors del campionat'. Encara que abans haguessin de sortejar alguns periodistes.

– Vinc de l'Altre Món – Se li havia acudit dir a una periodista que li ho preguntava distretament davant l'estupefacció d'en Gohan.

– Pare!

Per sort en Cor Petit, que havia estat molt callat fins aleshores, s'havia ocupat d'aquells aparells amb el seu poder sensorial.

En Goku se l'havia mirat amb atenció per primera vegada aquell dia. 'Almenys amb la mateixa atenció que li hagués prestat abans de veure'l ja no com l'antic amic sinó com el protector de la Nasu i la Reiya'. – En Cor Petit no canviarà mai – Havia somrigut lleugerament davant seu, i amb l'acord amable d'en Krilín. 'Els vincles d'amistat i rivalitat, que havien establert feia tant temps, no anaven a canviar ara...per molt que semblava que els dos estimaven les mateixes coses'.

De fet aquell havia de ser un motiu més per respectar-lo.

'Vas demanar-li que en tingués cura, i és el que segur que ha estat fent', va dir-se amb convenciment el saiyan, mentre espantava d'ell qualsevol requisi de dubte.

En Cor Petit, a la vegada i no tan aliè a aquells pensaments, li feia un gest amable en assentiment al comentari anterior. 'Sobre el seu petit truc per evitar els periodistes'.

Havia destruït aquell trasto que gravava imatges. I ho tornaria a fer si feia falta.

'Sense càmeres, en Gohan ja no s'hauria de preocupar per si perdia el mocador a mig combat'.

El namekià havia acabat enllestint-ho, en efecte, després de l'aparició estel·lar d'en Satan a les eliminatòries. 'Havien de superar un nivell de tall en una trista màquina mesuradora i els periodistes li havien resultat molestos, sorollosos i problemàtics'.

– Gràcies, Cor Petit – Li ho havia agraït en Gohan ja sense ni una càmera al campionat.

Just llavors tindrien encara unes poques sorpreses mentre feien cua per passar la prova.

El presentador del campionat, per exemple, els havia saludat amb privilegi de vells amics. 'N'estava molt content que, per fi, hi tornés a haver nivell als tornejos'.

– No va ser el senyor Satan qui va derrotar l'androide Cèl·lula, oi? – va preguntar a cau d'orella a en Son Goku – Jo ja me'n vaig adonar...

Estava fins i tot nerviós de veure tots els companys i amics dels que s'acompanyava en Son Goku. 'Allò seria molt interessant'.

– Procureu no destruir la pista com va passar l'última vegada, eh? – va demanar-los. I potser llavors va ser la primera vegada en tota aquella estona que en Cor Petit i en Son Goku, malgrat tot, es van mirar (ara sí) amb sincera complicitat i sense matisos.

Sabien que els hi deia per l'últim torneig en què havien participat: 'Per aquella final que els havia enfrontat feia tant temps ja'.

El moderador, pel demés, amb prou feines s'havia cregut que en Son Goku fos mort. Però tot i així li havia donat el benefici del dubte.

– Hi ha molta gent que sap que el pare és el millor – va pensar per si mateix en Gohan orgullós del seu progenitor. 'No tothom creia que el veritable heroi fos el senyor Satan'.

Més tard, a banda d'aquella trobada, no es podia negar que no l'haguessin fet bona a les eliminatòries; amb puntuacions prou sorprenents i molt per sobre de la mitjana.

.

Aquella era una prova que, malgrat els esforços per dissimular dels nois i l'A-18, havia acabat amb en Vegeta tirant pel dret i destruint la màquina mesuradora d'un sol cop.

Xifres com els 774 punts de l'A-18 en un primer intent anul·lat, per l'evident incredulitat dels jutges, o els 210 d'un contingudíssim Cor Petit, havien estat molt per sobre del normal... i també dels 137 punts d'en Satan.

En Son Gohan s'havia disculpat un moment aleshores. Per tal de trobar-se amb la Vídel enmig d'aquelles sorprenents, pels humans, proves de preselecció. 'Era la primera vegada des de que el seu pare havia arribat a la Terra, aquell matí, que se'n separava'.

– Caram, noi – Els havia interromput en Krilín, que no obstant ja tenia vista la noia d'abans – Veig que segueixes espavilant-te molt bé, eh?!

– Ostres! – Havia fet en Goku per la seva banda després, molt allunyat dels pensaments directes d'en Krilín – Has dit que anaves a buscar algú. Era una noia?! Perquè és una noia, oi? – Havia bromejat en honor als vells temps tot i que, malgrat els cabells curts de la Vídel, era evident que ho era.

La noia no sortia del seu espant, sobretot al reconèixer aquells que havien polvoritzat tots els records de preselecció com alguns dels amics d'en Gohan... 'I ara en Son Gohan anava i li deia que el del gi vermell era directament el seu pare'. Ja no sabia què creure.

.

.

A les grades, entre els espectadors, qui tenia problemes, asseguda entre en Mefus i la Maron era una Reiya que se sentia incòmode i estúpida. Aquells combats no tenien cap mena de sentit, i se li feia etern pensar que encara en faltaven un munt per arribar a la final on, per fi, en Trunks i aquell altre nen podrien lluitar de manera prou decent.

'Potser la seva mare tenia raó i aprofitaria molt més el temps a l'espai'. Fos com fos, no li servia de res només veure baralles de parvulari.

Va aixecar-se deixant seure la Maron al seu lloc amb un somriure. – M'agraden les teves cues, eh? – li va fer un gest d'afecte, sabent _per què_ la nena l'imitava ni que fos una mica en el pentinat. 'El de la rosseta estava molt més ordenat que el seu, això sí... a anys llum'.

– Reiya... – Havia intercedit la Bulma – Què? Va tot bé?

– Crec que en Mefus i jo hauríem d'anar tirant, oi? – va dirigir-se al tsufur – Estava pensant i ... – va assenyalar la pista. – El campionat infantil deixa molt a desitjar. Estic segura que en Trunks arribarà a la final amb comoditat... i que estarà encantat d'explicar-m'ho si guanya.

La Xixi que s'ho mirava, tot i fent veure que observava el combat d'aquell instant, sense prestar-hi atenció, va estar temptada de defensar en Son Goten. 'Però no tenia sentit; l'únic motiu pel qual la nena parlava d'en Trunks era perquè era l'únic amb qui havia tingut tractes tota la seva vida'.

En el fons per ella també era un descans que la criatura no estigués allà. 'Era com tenir el fantasma de l'engany tota l'estona a sobre'. I ella s'havia proposat ser forta i estar contenta pel fet de tenir en Son Goku a prop... encara que no hagués trigat més de mitja hora a tancar-se en un vestidor per participar en un campionat.

Davant la insistència de la filla de la Nasu, en Mefus no podia fer més que assentir.

– Potser sí – va disculpar-se – Seguirem el pla de sortida previst, doncs. Bé... – va corregir-se – Amb unes hores de retard.

– Perfecte! – va mostrar-se llavors entusiasmada la nena. – Desitja'm sort, tieta. Follet Tortuga, Maron, Ulong, Iamxa... L'espai ens espera! – Va fer una sortida amb tanta decisió que, de fet, no només la Xixi va notar com se li removia alguna cosa a l'estómac en veure-la. Els testos s'assemblaven a les olles, fins i tot quan ni tan sols havien crescut per assemblar-s'hi. 'Malgrat les diferències evidents i la desconeixença per inducció dels seus propis gens paterns'.

En Mefus va haver de caminar un tros sortint per les escales de la grada; fins que la Reiya, que havia emprès el vol pel seu compte, va recordar que (de fet) el tsufur s'havia quedat enrere... i que probablement preferia que ambdós anessin amb aeronau fins a Corporació Capsula.

Les discussions amb mares histèriques pels seus fills havien estat, a partir d'aquell moment, part del _divertimento_ amb què s'havien trobat la Xixi i la Bulma en fer efectiu el seu propòsit d'animar els seus respectius _cadells_.

I excepte en Son Gohan i la Vídel, que encara esperaven per superar la seva pròpia prova de preselecció, en Goku i companyia eren ara en un lloc de baranes, sobre les grades; adonant-se del mateix que havia vist la Reiya un instant abans que ells arribessin. 'Aquell torneig junior estava ple de batusses infantils'.

El camí cap a la final d'en Goten i en Trunks era només un passeig.

'Quina llàstima que la Reiya no s'hi hagués afegit', va pensar en Goku, de per si mig desencantat amb aquells combats, davant l'absoluta cara d'avorriment d'en Krilín, i l'escepticisme dels demés, inclosos en Vegeta i en Cor Petit. Ambdós s'ho miraven des de lluny, més a prop de la paret que de la barana. I ambdós coincidien en pensar en aquella _broma_ en termes poc amables.

'Segur que unes semifinals entre _ella_ i un dels nanos hagués tingut molta més emoció que qualsevol d'aquelles batalletes', va repetir-se en canvi en Goku pensatiu. 'N'estava convençut, tot i haver-li sentit dir que no podia convertir-se en superguerrer com en Trunks'.

Un moment. Va plantejar-se llavors en Son Goku. ¿I en Goten?. ¿Podria en Son Goten convertir-se en superguerrer tan petit?. 'No, va rumiar, no ho creia possible'.

La lluita entre els nens estava a punt de resoldre-li els dubtes.

– _Has millorat molt en poc temps, Goten – va valorar el fill d'en Vegeta ja en posició d'atac. _

– _El meu germà m'ha ensenyat moltes coses l'últim mes. _

– _Doncs així, saps fer això? – No havia dubtat en llançar-li un atac energètic en la primera envestida. 'Gairebé havia espantat els guerrers adults de la seva colla que se'ls miraven'. Però no era la primera vegada que ho feia. 'Amb la Reiya també havia de procurar desviar atacs com aquells després d'haver-los llançat; perquè si ella els esquivava, podien acabar anant sobre casa'. _

_En Goten, amb el seu kamehameha, però no havia estat tan alerta. _

– Ah!

– Uf, això és perillós, encara no ho controla prou! – Havia valorat en Goku en veure com l'ona d'energia del seu fill xocava contra la mítica teulada de l'edifici principal del Gran Torneig d'Arts Marcials.

S'havien decidit a lluitar finalment cos a cos. 'En Trunks havia vist també el perill que suposava que el seu company llancés més atacs com aquell'. I ell tampoc volia haver d'utilitzar aquelles tècniques sinó tenia prou llibertat de moviment, amb tot el públic allà. 'Aquella era una de les coses de les quals havien parlat amb la Reiya abans del Torneig'.

L'agafar per l'esquena el rival i immobilitzar-lo era l'altra.

– _Què me'n dius d'això Goten? – Es va confiar, veient com agafat per darrere, sense poder gairebé moure's, el seu contrincant no podia fer gaire res més que queixar-se – Digues que et rendeixes!_

Abans de ser subjectat, en Son Goten no l'havia vist venir en absolut. 'L'últim que l'havia vist fer era saltar de la pista i enlairar-se, però de la velocitat quasi havia desaparegut'.

No pensava rendir-se.

– Em sembla que guanyarà en Trunks – Havia deixat anar de cop en Vegeta amb aire satisfet i els braços creuats – Ho veus, Kakarot?

Però en Son Goten encara tenia un as a la màniga. Convertir-se en superguerrer.

El príncep dels saiyajins gairebé va cridar fora de si en veure-ho: – Jugues brut, Kakarot!

– Eh! – S'havia defensat l'home – Que jo no hi tinc res a veure!

Fins llavors en Vegeta no l'hi havia parlat directament, tot i que sí que en Goku l'havia saludat amb un lleuger gest adust al principi.

– Tampoc és que agafar-lo per l'esquena fos d'allò més net, eh? – va intentar posar pau en Krilín, tot i que en veure el rostre enfurismat d'en Vegeta va preferir callar. 'Ell de jovenet també hauria fet servir aquell tipus de tretes, d'haver tingut la mateixa rapidesa, força i energia d'aquells nanos'. I en realitat la normativa del Torneig no deia res ni d'una cosa ni de l'altra.

'No és tan pàmfil com aparentava aquest nen', va pensar en Vegeta d'en Son Goten en arribar interiorment a la mateixa conclusió que en Krilín. I pel que semblava d'en Trunks i en Goten. 'La intel·ligència també era important en un combat'.

Va saber, en dir-s'ho, que ja havia sentit a dir una frase similar aquell dia. 'Sí, la petita mocosa, filla de la Nasu, també ho tenia força clar'.

A saber de què havien arribat a parlar amb en Trunks abans del campionat.

No obstant el príncep havia hagut de tornar a prestar atenció a la pista on continuava la lluita.

_Aquesta vegada en Trunks tenia una idea i era completament seva. 'La Reiya de fet l'havia tractat de boig quan li ho havia explicat'. Va somriure de mig costat en imaginar-se fent-ho, de totes maneres. 'Ella tenia bones idees, i sí força picaresca, però encara era més petita que ell... A intel·ligent no el guanyava ningú_'.

– _Si jo vull... – va començar a parlar – Et puc guanyar lluitant amb la mà dreta i prou. _

_Estava bastant confiat en les seves possibilitats. _

– _Eh?! Mentida podrida – va burxar-lo en Goten – No em podràs guanyar!_

El combat havia estat dur i intens. I en Trunks s'havia adonat que el seu amic no perdia l'oportunitat de vigilar-li els moviments per atacar-lo. Aprofitaria per fer-ho en ple descens. _'L'esquivaré a l'últim moment!', va dir-se convençut. _

Però en Goten l'havia atacat amb tanta força que s'havia hagut de convertir en superguerrer per esquivar-lo. En Trunks havia fet servir una ona d'energia aleshores, que ni tan sols s'havia plantejat llançar abans. 'Per empènyer-lo fora del ring'._ – Flaix! _

Sense adonar-se'n (llavors) en Son Goten havia tocat un dels seients de les grades amb els peus.

– _No hi ha dret! – No li agradava perdre. Però en realitat, per guanyar-lo, a en Trunks no li havia servit cap de les estratègies premeditades. Ni tan sols les pensades per ell sobre la marxa. _

S'havia convertit en superguerrer i havia fet servir la mà esquerra un segon per protegir-se per pur instint. 'Ni tan sols expressament'.

– _Va, et donaré joguines meves que t'agradin – Havia intentat posar pau amb èxit el noi de cabells liles. _

Més enllà de les grades, en Vegeta no amagava l'orgull de pare. 'I l'explicitava a la seva manera'. – Què, Kakarot? Te n'adones? Es veu que el meu fill és d'una raça superior...

En Goku però encara no es creia que els dos mocosos es convertissin en supersaiyajins amb tanta tranquil·litat.

El problema ara seria d'en Satan que hauria de fingir deixar-se guanyar per no quedar en ridícul davant d'un nen de gairebé 8 anys, el guanyador del campionat infantil: en Trunks, que tenia una força extraordinària.

– _No entenc res... Aquest és el campió del món? – va preguntar-se amb el sincer dubte el marrec; moments abans d'abandonar la pista com a guanyador de la contesa amb un sol cop de puny. Fer-lo fora del ring havia estat qüestió de segons. 'Malgrat que la gent pensés que l'home li havia donat peixet i s'havia deixat vèncer'. _

_Havia de trobar la manera de participar al Torneig dels grans, sinó allò que venia ara no seria gens divertit. _

Un cop passada la seva eliminatòria; en Gohan havia estat l'únic, en no saber explicar a la Vídel per què la resta dels seus amics no semblaven interessats en veure l'enfrontament entre el nen i el senyor Satan, que s'havia quedat a contemplar (amb la noia) aquella enèsima pantomima de l'oficial campió del món.

.

– Què t'hi deia? – va preguntar la Reiya inquieta des de l'exterior de l'aeronau que havia utilitzat en Mefus per anar fins allà. El tsufur havia detectat una trucada només desplegar l'aparell, en treure'l de la càpsula hoi poi i escoltar aquell soroll molest del contestador. La Reiya, en canvi, només havia pogut notar que una llum vermella feia pampallugues entre els controls.

Ni tan sols havien acabat de pujar a l'aeronau quan en Mefus s'havia disposat ja a escoltar el missatge telefònic. 'Per això la nena l'esperava avorrida a l'exterior'. Havia suposat que era alguna cosa tècnica del Doctor Brief i gairebé preferia veure passar gent i respirar aire que estar tancada allà dins.

De fet, de poder-ho triar hi aniria directament volant. 'Però ja bastant que li havia embolicat el dia al tsufur'.

En Mefus ara havia tret mig cos per la porta oberta de l'aeronau amb el rostre escèptic.

– Què passa? – S'havia acostat la menuda que era repenjada en una paret del carrer – Què t'ha dit?

– Marxem demà.

– Per què?! – va quasi queixar-se ella. Després de veure que tampoc podia participar en condicions al Torneig, i haver parlat amb en Trunks, ja no tenia cap motiu per seguir allà. Sentia curiositat i ganes d'emprendre aquella aventura, de viatjar a l'univers exterior per primera vegada a la seva vida, de conèixer gent i fer el que hagués de fer perquè les investigacions i tractes d'en Mefus anessin bé. – Però si ja ho teníeu tot a punt!

– La teva mare, Reiya. – va explicar el pèl-roig – La teva mare creu que és bona idea que t'estiguis per aquí... que els vegis lluitar... Diu que pots aprendre coses. El Doctor Brief assegura que...

La Reiya ja ni tan sols l'escoltava després d'arribar a la conclusió que la seva mare, que sempre era clara i directa, i que mai feia coses que ella no entenia, ara la marejava sense sentit. 'Fins i tot més del què ella havia marejat en Mefus aquell matí'. – No ho entenc.

– Noia, escolta. Podem tornar on érem i... – va proposar llavors en Mefus sense més tornant a plegar la nau en una càpsula – ... No és que m'agradi massa tot això de la violència i de pegar-se per què sí, però estic segur que ho gaudiries.

La nena va somriure-li de costat. 'Estava segur que ho gaudiria, perquè estava segur que pertanyia a una raça bàrbara i salvatge', se li veia a la mirada cada vegada que la Nasu evitava donar-li detalls sobre entrenaments o antigues lluites. I coneixia els detalls d'aquella història que havia enfrontat les seves races.

Però ara estaven a la Terra. Ella havia nascut a la Terra. 'I no estava gens segura d'estar exactament feliç en pensar-hi. De saber qui se suposava que eren els saiyajins de generacions passades'. És clar que eren poderosos, i que creia totes i cada una de les excuses expiatòries o explicacions del seu oncle, però no identificava gens aquella gent de les històries amb els motius de superació pels quals veia aleshores entrenar el seu oncle... o la seva mare.

Continuava creient en l'orgull de la seva raça i en el valor de pertànyer-hi, però aquella era una altra història.

– No vull tornar al Torneig... – va insistir.

– Però Reiya...

– Vull saber què redimonis li passa a la mare, Mefus, si us plau. Acompanya'm a buscar-la, d'acord? – va veure el dubte en la cara de l'home. 'Segurament temia que la seva mare s'enfadés amb ells... o és que ¿tots sabien alguna cosa que ella encara no?'. Darrerament fins i tot en Cor Petit semblava una mica diferent que sempre – Va... – va insistir – Hi anirem volant que és més ràpid.

Va tancar els ulls per concentrar-se.

– Vola cap al nord... crec... – En Mefus sense dir res la mirava de manera que quedava clar que no les tenia totes – De debò trobes normal que ella sigui a qualsevol altre lloc abans que aquí? Està molt estranya...

Gairebé havia deixat de parlar com una nena en pensar en la seva mare. 'D'acord potser no era tan divertida com en Trunks pensava, però tampoc havia estat mai tan rara'.

.

Va aterrar entre muntanyes nevades. 'Havia visitat ja aquell lloc amb la Reiya, sent aquesta bastant més petita, un parell de cops'. I ho hagués tornat a fer. Aquella noia li queia bé... era dolça i callada però fins i tot així estava interessada en com ella veia el món. 'Era una manera diferent, potser la més normal de totes, de conèixer aquell planeta'.

I la seva filla sempre havia estat tractada estupendament en aquell lloc.

– No m'ho puc creure! – va sortir un cap pèl-roig d'aquell petit consultori mèdic de poble, anava protegida amb una gran gorra marró i duia el coll envoltat d'una gruixuda bufanda. 'Havia estudiat medicina i després havia insistit en tornar a casa, al seu poble... i ajudar-ne els vilatans'.

En temps en què tothom preferia les grans ciutats, ella s'havia convertit en la doctora de tota aquella extensa i despoblada zona.

La Nasu va somriure-li a l'avançada, vestida encara amb aquella samarreta de tires i la seva faldilla de cotó. 'Per ella, acostumada a controlar el propi cos i la seva energia, no feia tant fred'. Tot i que sí que va sentir un calfred quan el vent va bufar amb força d'est a oest. – Quant de temps! – va dir simplement com a salutació.

La Suno, hores d'ara, ja l'abraçava àmpliament, entre capes i capes de roba d'abric, i l'empenyia cap a casa, la llar dels seus pares en què encara vivia.

– Ja veus... soltera i encara aquí – va fer broma mentre l'asseia a una butaca i encenia la llar de foc – Els meus pares han sortit amb en Hatchan. Necessitava roba i bé – va riure amb aquell so característic suau i gairebé melòdic – Ja el vas conèixer l'última vegada que vas venir. No hi ha roba de la seva talla al poble, i com que ajuda a tothom qui ho necessiti, ja sigui en unes obres a casa o a talar un arbre per fer llenya, se la destrossa molt sovint.

La Nasu l'escoltava sense dir res. I de fet a la noia pèl-roja del nord aviat va semblar-li que no estava gaire disposada a parlar. 'D'acord que fos una dona de poques paraules, però ja que havia vingut, s'esperava que fos amb notícies... o amb ganes almenys de posar-la al dia de les novetats'.

– Va tot bé? – va demanar finalment – La Reiya i en Cor Petit estan bé?

– Perfectament – va tornar a somriure la Nasu, asseguda ara en aquella butaca, però tirada en endavant. Va sospirar davant el silenci expectant que mostrava aleshores la seva interlocutora: – Crec que sóc jo la que no està bé, Suno.

– Per què? Estàs malalta? Necessiteu ajuda d'algun tipus? – va esverar-se una mica en comprovar que entre el serrell de blens esbullats de la Nasu hi havia una mirada certament preocupada... fosca. La dona saiyajin va passar-se un moment les mans per la cueta alta que duia al cabell sense saber què dir. 'Ara mateix s'arrencaria el cap de la impotència, estava farta de pensar'.

Va negar en silenci.

– Nasu, si us plau. Parla!

– En Goku ha tornat... – va veure de reüll de seguida que la pèl-roja l'escoltava parada – Però només es quedarà 24 hores. És una mena de tracte amb una endevina.

– I... – La Suno no acabava d'entendre res. Va mirar-se-la amb cert astorament – Si ha tornat... què hi fas aquí entre piles i piles de neu? Us heu barallat amb en Cor Petit? Li ha dut ell la Reiya a veure'l? – Probablement eren massa preguntes, però la Suno estava tan sorpresa per aquella confessió que l'únic que sabia fer ara era precisament allò, preguntar.

La Nasu va negar un cop més.

I després va saber que si volia ser entesa només havia de parlar: – No... no ho sé on és la Reiya... Vaig gairebé enviar-la a una altra galàxia per què no hi fos – va notar que la Suno feia un bot involuntari en mirar-la. 'Estava lleugerament contrariada'. – Però no... No han acabat marxant... És a la Terra. Suposo que hi acabarà anant al Torneig – va mossegar-se el llavi en un gest de debilitat que no es permetia mai – Perquè són en un Torneig. Per això era el permís dels nassos, saps? El fet és que... jo ho entenc. Em torna boja lluitar... millorar... I en canvi em vaig enrabiar, Suno. Estic molt enrabiada encara, per ser completament sincera. I és per tantes coses i per tant poques a la vegada, que ja no sé ni per on començar a explicar-me...

– Pel principi – va somriure a la fi comprensiva ella. – Va, vés explicant, mentre preparo l'aigua per uns tes, vine – va tibar-la cap a la cuina, convidant-la a asseure's després.

La Nasu, però, aquest cop va preferir quedar-se dreta.

– Jo no vull que res canviï. Em rebenta que es pensi que pot arribar aquí i rebre l'atenció de tothom... És un saiyan, Suno. Com jo... Entenc aquestes ganes enormes de preparar-se, la bogeria per l'entrenament... Ho vaig viure de petita en la gent que m'envoltava. Però saps? – La Suno va mirar-la tot i que era evident que es tractava d'una pregunta retòrica – Saps quina diferència hi ha entre en Goku i tots els altres saiyajins?

A la Suno se li acudia ara una resposta que no diria. 'El que menys necessitava la princesa saiyan ara era aquella mena d'observacions'.

– La principal diferència és que nosaltres conqueríem planetes. Ni tan sols esperàvem haver de donar explicacions quan entràvem o sortíem del planeta. Ningú muntava grans celebracions perquè un soldat tornés temps després d'un viatge...

– Però... – va ajudar-la la metgessa amistosament.

– No teníem... no tenien un munt d'amics disposats a perdonar qualsevol absència. Sincerament aquells soldats hi eren o no hi eren. – va tancar els punys – M'agradaria ser més digna d'ells, Suno. Més freda, més aliena a ... – No podia dir el nom d'aquell sentiment, no n'era capaç en aquell instant – A Vegetasei no passava res perquè ningú esperava de ningú res. – va intentar centrar-se, tancant un moment els ulls – No vull que ningú li ompli el cap a la Reiya sobre pares perfectes i herois que es sacrifiquen per tots nosaltres. No vull que visqui esperant haver viscut una altra vida diferent a la que té.

– I tu tampoc vols viure-hi així, oi? – va omplir dues tasses d'infusió d'aigua bullint, esperant que les fulles de te que hi havia tirat abans s'hi escampessin. La Nasu l'observava completament fora de lloc, veient com també posava uns dolços calòrics en dos platets petits. – Vull dir... – va intentar ser suau, sabent que potser s'havia extralimitat. Però la Nasu necessitava una explicació com un histèric necessita que l'agafin i l'empenyin cap a la realitat... o li tirin una galleda d'aigua gelada a sobre – Ho has dit tu, amiga. Em deixes dir-te així, oi? Has dit que el problema era que en Son Goku tornava per 24 hores. Llavors què passaria si tornés per més temps? Sí, ja sé que és impossible. Però vull dir... parles com si realment el problema és que tems passar de nou pel... – va callar en veure-la girar-se cap a la finestra; tenia la mirada de fet fixa en la neu, en com queia cada vegada amb més força: – Tems passar de nou pel moment de renunciar-hi... No és només sobre la Reiya. Tota aquesta angoixa oculta...

La Nasu va quedar-se amb aquelles paraules clavades a la ment sense ni tan sols saber què dir. '¿Se suposava que l'havia d'engegar i marxar? ¿No havia anat allà a parlar? ¿A escoltar (potser) la veu de la terrícola més genuïnament terrestre que coneixia?'. La Suno era una noia sense poders especials ni grans coneixements de móns i fets paranormals. No més enllà de conèixer-los a ells. 'Però, en algun moment de la seva estada a palau, en l'ajuda prestada, se l'havia guanyat'.

La Nasu se n'havia adonat del tot, probablement després d'aquell episodi. I ara no sabia per què; però li havia semblat que podia ser algú a qui escoltar. L'única dels amics d'en Goku que la coneixia només a ella... i en canvi no a... 'No', va negar-se amb claredat. Només era que l'havia ajudat. Era per l'únic que hi confiava, va repetir-se. 'No obstant, no esperava trobar-se amb aquella explicació tan senzilla com punyent'. No podia acceptar-la.

– Aprecio... estimo en Cor Petit... – va dir amb la dificultat que li ocasionava el seu caràcter: – No t'imagines com de sincera hem aconseguit que sigui la nostra refotuda relació... Ell... hi ha coses que ha fet que sé que només les ha fet i ha dit per nosaltres... – va parlar amb més agressivitat del compte, mirant els plats amb els dolços i el te... i arribant a la conclusió que ni tan sols tenia esma d'empassar-s'ho. '¿Ella, una saiyajin, rebutjant qualsevol tipus d'aliment?'. Va negar amb el cap i va mirar la Suno: – I ara... ara... Què vols dir amb això? Que estic desitjant tirar-me als braços d'en Son Goku, malgrat tot?

La Suno va callar observant-la. 'Només ella es podia respondre amb sinceritat aquella pregunta'. – No dubto de com d'especial és la teva relació amb en Cor Petit, recorda que us vaig veure quan estaves embarassada... Tan de bo jo trobés algú tan rematadament pendent de mi – va tornar a somriure després d'haver estat uns minuts seriosa – Però també sé com d'especial és en Son Goku. El conec de petita, recordes? Jo mateixa en vaig estar una mica... bé platònicament... – va riure lleument – Vaig veure aquell moment en què tenies la nena... fa menys de 7 anys... i que m'enterrin si veure't comunicar-te amb ell no va ser la cosa que em va posar els pèls més de punta en molt de temps... Bé, no tant és clar com veure néixer aquell trosset de vida vostre.

– Suno...

– Potser no sabràs si tinc raó o m'equivoco terriblement si no hi vas... I sí, encara que l'encerti, ell marxarà. No et dic que facis res que canviï el que tens ara. Només que puguis viure la resta dels teus dies amb la seguretat que vas actuar honestament amb tu mateixa. – va posar-li una mà a l'esquena mentre la Nasu encara veia caure neu a través de la finestra – És el pare de la Reiya. Això ja no ho canviarà ningú... Una salutació cordial i el desig de què tot li vagi bé a l'Altre Món no et poden fer mal, no?

La Nasu anava a respondre quan, de sobte, passes en la neu i tocs esverats a la porta... van distreure-les a les dues.

La Suno va córrer a obrir.

– Reiya! – va abraçar la nena a qui feia temps que no veia, tant com a la seva mare.

– Mefus – va dir amb sorpresa des de darrere la pròpia Nasu – Què feu aquí?

– Jo volia saber què et passa, mama! – va mirar-la directament – Tants canvis. Ara vés-hi, ara no... No estic tan interessada en el campionat... Per què vols que hi sigui d'espectadora ara?

'No sabia què dir'.

– Perquè una bona lluita, si és noble i amb joc net, sempre és un gran espectacle – va respondre la Suno per ella – De fet, aquí estàvem la teva mare i jo discutint la possibilitat d'anar-hi i gaudir del torneig. Sempre podem decidir si saludem els valents guerrers, després, no?

La Nasu no tenia paraules per reaccionar. Massa coses li passaven pel cap en aquell moment.

'Sigues honesta amb tu mateixa. Pots saludar-lo sense que s'enfonsi el món, ets la condemnada princesa dels saiyajins... Vas escoltar com moria una vegada amb en Raditz de contrincant, vas empènyer-lo a viatjar a Nàmek on la major amenaça de l'univers us podia aniquilar a tots... Era el fill d'en Bardock i després va passar a ser l'home que desitjaves... I ara ¿serà un obstacle perquè actuïs com algú mentalment sa?'.

La Reiya no en tenia la culpa.

'I tu el veuràs i no passarà res, un _benvingut_, una salutació i un adéu. Oh, Nasu, quantes vegades va allunyar-se, després d'haver-se apropat, per ser un home de paraula? Ni tan sols éreu res quan va morir... Ell havia triat... Sigues adulta'.

No es creia a la seva pròpia ment, en parlar-se d'aquella manera tan oberta a si mateixa. Probablement en una altra ocasió, hagués preferit pensar que no; que no l'havia afectat en absolut que poc abans de la lluita contra en Cèl·lula ell tornés a escollir la seva família, que ho havia trobat adequat i que ho havia quasi acceptat abans de saber-ne els detalls. 'I sobretot hagués volgut repetir-se que tampoc; que una saiyajin no es parlava així ni a si mateixa'.

Era un símbol de debilitat. ¿I no has estat dèbil ja de totes les maneres que algú pot ser dèbil per acció o omissió seva?. Va prémer els punys, també intentant centrar-se en què ja ni tan sols calia repassar cap dels records bons per saber-ho: 'Estigués enfadada o no; tota aquella història li havia regalat la personeta que més l'havia fet sentir important i afortunada, i per la qual més estava disposada a fer qualsevol cosa del món, la Reiya'.

– Per cert... sóc una maleducada – va dir de cop i volta – Encara no us he presentat. És en Mefus, Suno. Un amic i quasi un parent.

La pèl-roja va somriure al noi que ara li besava la mà amb pulcra educació. 'La Nasu va preguntar-se on havia après el tsufur aquells modals tan carrinclons'. ¿Havia estat sempre així?.

– Així, què fem? – va mirar-los la Reiya ara bastant més animada que feia un moment – Anem al Torneig, doncs?

La Nasu encara va dubtar, però de seguida va notar que la Suno l'agafava del bracet. – Ens hi dureu volant?

– Jo porto una aeronau – va treure's d'una de les butxaques de la seva vestimenta acolorida una càpsula hoi poi.

– Vas amb ell, Suno? Sincerament si hi anem... – va prémer els llavis no gaire convençuda – Jo prefereixo anar-hi volant. Potser un cop d'aire em va bé i tot...

No aparentava estar excessivament contenta amb aquella decisió quasi involuntària.

– Et segueixo, mama – va exclamar la Reiya aliena a tots els sentiments que corrien pel cap de la Nasu.

– Sí... reina... – va respondre ella quasi en automàtic, acaronant-li una galtona i somrient-li, però sense ni tan sols tenir valor de mirar-la als ulls. 'A aquells ulls que tant li recordaven aquell home... en Son Goku'.

En aquella extensa plana nevada seguien caient aquelles volves blanques, suaus i lleugeres, que cobrien més i més d'un gruixut llençol blanc tot el paisatge. 'En aquell punt del planeta sempre semblava hivern'.

.

La Suno, tímida i callada, va mirar el terra quan en Mefus va fer enlairar aquella aeronau.

– No et preocupis, no cau – va dir ell, pèl-roig i, en aquell moment, de somriure clar. La ventada i la nevada d'aquell paratge li havien destarotat d'allò més els cabells rojos que sempre havia dut curts. Va posar-se una mà sobre els pantalons d'un marró groguenc, mentre portava el volant només amb l'altra.

La Suno que, malgrat haver viscut temps a ciutat, no era una gran apassionada de la conducció i la velocitat va quedar-se'l mirant amb el dubte. – Vols dir que pots conduir amb una mà?

– És clar. Mai he tingut cap accident...

– Oh... – va intentar buscar les paraules per rebatre-li aquell argument, però va decidir callar. 'Ni tan sols coneixia gens aquell home'.

– Així que véns per veure el tal Son Goku? – va deixar anar sense manies ell.

– Ja no ho sé per què vinc. – va mirar el paisatge per la finestreta. Tant la Nasu com la Reiya havien desaparegut terreny enllà a tota velocitat – És clar que vull veure'l. Ell va salvar el meu poble... fa molt temps. Però crec que ara mateix em mou més ajudar-la a ella. Està molt confosa... malgrat ho dissimula molt bé – va somriure sense més.

– No m'imaginava que l'orgullosa saiyajin acabés mai explicant les seves pors a una humana – va continuar parlant en Mefus. La Suno que mai havia fet gaire preguntes al respecte simplement va escoltar-lo – I menys a una humana que no fos d'aquell grup...

– Crec que...

– Què?

– Em sembla que sóc la única que la coneix a ella però no coneix a... a l'altra dona. A l'esposa, vaja – va aclarir. Estava segura que la Nasu hauria pensat en milers d'altres motius per anar-la a veure, però ni tan sols s'havia acabat de reconèixer el principal. – Jo no he de ser neutral... Ni tan sols he vist en Son Goku en els últims... no ho sé... vint anys? N'he perdut el compte... – va afegir encara sense girar-se.

– I com l'has convençut? – va preguntar ara sincerament l'home – És l'ésser viu més condemnadament tossut que conec.

A la Suno se li va escapar una riallada.

– És una dona. Tant és si és tossuda i alienígena – va rebufar en broma, tornant a quedar-se callada amb la vista a l'horitzó – Creus que arribarem aviat?

– En res...

– Mira! – va assenyalar de sobte. Allà baix encara es notaven les inconfusibles roderes de la furgoneta vella del seu pare. Inconfusibles, perquè deixaven la neu bruta d'alguna cosa fosca que sens dubte era un bon problema al motor. – Aquell trasto ha deixat ben marcat per on han passat... I no deu fer gaire. A aquest ritme ni demà li hauran comprat roba a en Hatchan. Per aquí han passat els meus pares... – Va quedar-se pensativa. Recordant.

Rememorant com s'havia trobat ella, una vegada i entre aquella neu, en Son Goku gairebé congelat. 'Com l'havia acollit a casa i com ell havia salvat tots els obstacles per rescatar l'alcalde del seu llogaret'. Aquell era un món millor gràcies a ell. I resultava que s'havia passat set anys mort perquè deia que atreia les males persones. No era veritat... Ell salvava la bona gent de les males persones... fins i tot les canviava, com a en Cor Petit... 'Amb tota la dificultat que havia suposat, per a la Suno, assumir que aquell ésser verd que convivia amb la Nasu no era ni molt menys un mal home'.

– Estàs preocupada?

– No – va somriure àmpliament – Només pensava que em queden un parell de mesos d'estalvi per poder comprar un nou cotxe... per a què el facin servir a casa.

.

.

– Ja hi som! – va aterrar la Reiya amb un somriure – Així ara a buscar un lloc per veure el Torneig, no, mare? – va preguntar aleshores, mentre de reüll veia arribar l'aeronau que conduïa en Mefus. – Mare?

– Sí. Anem... – va respondre-li la Nasu gairebé com si en aquell moment parlés per inèrcia. Estava pensativa i la Reiya ni tan sols podia estar segura de què la seva mare l'hagués escoltat bé. De debò.

– Mare... – va començar. – Podem... No ho sé... No hi hem d'anar, sí o sí, eh?! Què et passa amb aquest campionat? – va mirar-la amb atenció mentre es col·locava les mans a la cintura i n'examinava el gest – Mama, escolta'm! – va cridar desesperada en veure que, com durant el vol, la seva mare ni tan sols semblava ser allà.

– Com? Què deies? Perdona – va apressar-se a acabar la frase en veure el gest de la seva filla. 'Era massa evident que havia estat en un altre món: en un on no passava absolutament res per anar allà a animar en Cor Petit i els demés... En un on tot semblava tan normal... que es veia massa que era forçadament una mentida'. – Perdona...

– Mare! – va tornar a queixar-se, tot i que ja no va poder dir res més. En Mefus i la Suno havien saltat ja de l'avió, que el tsufur havia plegat, i anaven cap a elles.

– Preparades? – va somriure l'humana pèl-roja d'ulls castanys – Vaig veure l'últim d'aquests tornejos per la televisió. No crec que trobem lloc a les grades, però sempre podem buscar un racó per mirar-nos-el.

En Mefus va assentir sense dir res. Intentant analitzar què devia passar exactament pel cap de la saiyajin adulta que a aquestes alçades creia conèixer prou bé. El fet que la Reiya hi parlés de cop i volta, però, va impedir que seguís fent-ho.

La nena semblava haver arribat a la conclusió que era impossible treure alguna cosa a la seva mare.

'Així que més valia deixar-la estar fins que es decidís a parlar'. Si és que tenia alguna cosa a dir, és clar.

– Bé Mefus – va tornar a posar aquella veu múrria tan pròpia d'algunes sortides seves – Ja que no t'agrada gaire la lluita, suposo que t'hauré d'explicar de què va aquest torneig. En Trunks me'n va dir algunes de les normes... Li ho va explicar la seva mare. Ella mai hi ha participat, però es veu que n'ha assistit a molts, saps? A veure si ho recordo bé, perds quan surts del ring o quan...

La veu de la menuda va diluir-se al cap de la Nasu, mentre veia més o menys com ara la Suno també li prestava atenció. 'Ella ni tan sols podia centrar-se en res del que l'envoltava'. Com no havia pogut centrar-se en aquell vol, no tan ràpid com ella hauria volgut, pel fet d'anar esperant la nau d'en Mefus...

'Havia de recuperar el control de si mateixa i actuar amb normalitat... però no amb tanta normalitat', va sospirar per la contradicció sense sentit. 'En efecte, si no passava res, no tenia sentit que qualsevol comentari, de la Suno, del pare de la Bulma o de qui fos, aconseguís acumular (més i més) aquell malestar inquiet dins seu'.

Van caminar entre la gentada, bordejant unes fonts d'aigua que saltaven al ritme d'una suau música oriental, entretant es dirigien al recinte del torneig.

La Nasu podia imaginar, malgrat la multitud que corria per les afores d'aquell esdeveniment, que els combats ja havien començat. 'Ho podia imaginar perquè de lluny els arribava el so de la megafonia de l'estadi i el rugit del públic; i perquè tota aquella gent que passejava per allà semblava ser (més aviat) una multitud de curiosos que, en família o en grup, s'entretenien en parades de quincalla... o que es miraven i apostaven en lluites clandestines. 'Buscant de tant en tant algú que es dediqués a la revenda per aconseguir un seient per a l'espectacle principal de dins l'estadi'.

Ningú aparentava, de fet, tenir tanta pressa com ells per avançar endavant. 'Encara que ella tampoc és que sentís massa ànims per ser-hi'. Començava a estar, això sí, apàtica amb aquell assumpte. 'No li agradava haver-hi de pensar tant'.

En aquell instant, la seva ment semblava, sens dubte, treballar contra ella.

Aquell lloc en si, tot i no haver-lo vist personalment en aquella situació, en la de participar en un campionat d'arts marcials; aparentava tenir moltes de les coses que la Nasu recordava d'ell. 'L'aire místic, la lluita que s'hi respirava, la gent terrícola corrent amunt i avall sense saber que allà dins hi tenien els éssers més poderosos de l'univers, en Goku, en Vegeta, en Cor Petit i els altres...'.

La ingenuïtat dels humans havia estat sempre exasperant per la princesa saiyajin. 'Sobretot des de què havia comprovat que eren capaços de creure's que aquell _poca cosa_ d'en Satan podia salvar-los d'un monstre com en Cèl·lula'.

Preferia espantar qualsevol record d'en Son Goku més enllà de la pròpia sensació de veure'l en gestos o mirades de la Reiya. 'De res li serviria ara pensar en un adéu o en la manera com s'havien trobat l'última vegada al Palau de Déu... quan ella havia comprès que ell havia escollit la seva família, just abans del combat contra aquell androide que li havia provocat la mort'.

Va tancar els ulls breument abans de forçar-se a anar endavant. Cada vegada que una d'aquelles sensacions aparentava intentar emergir a l'exterior, ella l'apagava amb un crit interior que se li acumulava a l'estómac. Va exhalar aire, intentant tornar al present. 'Fins i tot abans de què la seva ment s'hagués ni tan sols acostat a recordar sense problemes el passat'.

Se'n sortia prou bé, evitant-ho a tota cosa.

A mesura que s'apropaven més i més a l'estadi, la megafonia s'escoltava ara més nítida i clara.

– Ho sents, mama?

– Què? – va dir confosa, encara amb d'altres coses al cap. – Passa alguna cosa?

– Ho acaben de dir! En Trunks ha guanyat el Campionat Infantil!

'En Vegeta no devia cabre en si de tot l'ego de pare que tindria en aquests moments', va pensar la seva germana desviant la seva atenció per un instant.

Ja no estaven tan lluny del moment d'entrar a l'estadi.

– Saps què? – va afegir de cop i volta la Reiya; feliç per la notícia que havia obtingut del resultat d'en Trunks. I després que finalment haguessin avançat almenys una quarantena de metres més: – Hauríem de fer-li saber a en Cor Petit que som aquí i que l'animarem, no?! Creus que pot aconseguir un tercer lloc almenys? – va dir la nena fent-se el seu propi croquis de les circumstàncies, ignorant que en Son Gohan i en Vegeta no havien de per què ser els únics més forts que el seu mentor.

– Reiya... – Suposava que li hauria d'explicar que fins i tot hi havia algú que podia guanyar en Vegeta, algú que ni tan sols era en Son Gohan. 'Bé, tot i que tècnicament el príncep havia entrenat moltíssim en aquell temps', va corregir-se sobre la marxa en el pensament. Encara que va decidir, això sí, no dir res. 'Pitjor era no tenir cap ganes ara mateix d'intentar trobar en Cor Petit'. No per res. Però sí perquè suposava amb qui estaria. L'únic que la calmava era que probablement fos impossible anar-hi. Va forçar el somriure: – Si són dins el recinte reservat pels participants, no podrem entrar. Són les normes –. Aquells anys havia sentit parlar a en Krilín d'aquells Grans Campionats d'Arts Marcials amb força malenconia. 'Qui els ho anava a dir que acabarien involucrats de nou en un'.

– I si ens colem? – va saltar la nena de sobte, girant-se del tot cap a la seva mare i deixant en Mefus i la Suno una mica parats per la idea d'una cria aparentment tan petita.

– No ens colarem – va negar la Nasu quasi traient importància a aquell comentari. 'La Reiya, sempre tan impetuosa i donant tant poca importància a les normes'. No la culpava. Ella mateixa, com a saiyajin, no entenia molts dels costums i les normes humanes. Així que tampoc podia dir-se que hagués estat gaire bona a l'hora d'inculcar-les-hi.

– Doncs vaja... – va bufar la petita de cabells esbullats en cuetes, arronsant el nas – Quin pal! – va creuar-se també de braços, pensant la manera de sortir-se'n amb la seva. En Cor Petit havia de saber sí o sí que finalment elles eren allà i l'animarien a ell. 'Era gairebé la seva obligació com a _filla_', va rumiar.

– Sabeu? – va interrompre-les la Suno de cop i volta – Recordo la retransmissió televisiva de l'últim esdeveniment que va celebrar-se aquí, ja fa uns anys. – va posar cara d'intentar recordar amb més força aquell moment – Va coincidir amb un constipat molt fort que vaig tenir. Així que era a casa i en Hatchan em cuidava. Sí! És clar, em va semblar una greu falta de l'organització. Ho vam comentar a casa! – va començar a parlar amb més ànims en pensar que podia tenir raó: – Aquí... en aquesta mena d'amfiteatre al descobert que utilitzen... hi havia com un espai amb baranes per estar-se dret a dalt de tot. Em sembla que són passadissos de pas, però potser no ens diuen res per estar-nos-hi aquesta vegada tampoc. Recordo haver-hi vist gent repenjada aquella vegada.

– Doncs... – La Nasu anava a parlar, malgrat que la Reiya va avançar-se-li sense ni tan sols haver escoltat l'explicació de la Suno de feia un moment.

– Una nota! Ja està! Li escriurem una nota a en Cor Petit! Espereu-me aquí, que vaig a demanar un bolígraf – va ullar un d'aquells monjos que eren part de l'organització – Ara torno!

– Reiya, espera! – va cridar sense aturar-la la Nasu. Va bufar just després en veure que tornava, des de lluny, amb bolígraf i paper – Si que l'hem feta bona...

– Home – va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla la Suno intentant que no s'atabalés per a res. Que recordés el que ella li havia dit a casa. 'Sinó passava res, no hi havia perquè no actuar com sempre'. És clar que la Suno sabia que evidentment passava quelcom... en concret i ara mateix molts pensaments contradictoris per la ment de la Nasu: – Una nota privada per en Cor Petit no és la mort de ningú. Hem vingut aquí a animar-lo, no? A més... – va raonar – Igualment creia que després del Torneig sí pensaves personar-t'hi – Va continuar somrient, tot i que va dubtar en veure que la Nasu seguia contrariada. 'Potser havia anat massa enllà en les seves suposicions'.

La saiyajin va reaccionar, no obstant, de seguida. – És clar – va fer de sobte com si, en efecte, ja no passés res i tot fos el més normal possible – Podem escriure-li una nota. Tot i que – va mirar-la – Dubto que cap d'aquests homes de l'organització tinguin temps per donar-li. No li arribarà.

La Suno va pensar que era aquella creença el que la tranquil·litzava, i malgrat tot, no va dubtar en aprofitar l'oportunitat. 'En realitat, i potser amb el propòsit de superar aquell pas que (en les properes hores) hauria de fer, sí o sí; a la princesa saiyan li calia comprovar que efectivament tot continuava com sempre'.

La saiyajin i el seu orgull necessitarien, doncs, una mica d'ajuda. 'Si en Goku sabia que la dona era per allà, no faria res per parlar-hi tard o d'hora?'.

No coneixia a la que era la dona de veritat, però no podia deixar de sentir que ells dos, la Nasu i ell, es mereixien si més no poder intercanviar unes paraules en aquell món, ja que ell havia pogut tornar-hi a ser... ni que fos per un dia. 'Tot havia canviat molt, és clar, des de què ell havia mort'. Pel que coneixia llavors (ell) ni tan sols sabia que la Nasu estava embarassada i ara tenien una filla de quasi 7 anys. 'És clar que aquelles circumstàncies també existien amb _l'altra dona'_. Era complicat.

– Bé, jo... – va començar a parlar – He vingut a acompanyar-vos, però. També tinc ganes de... – va somriure amb suavitat esperant no resultar massa forçada – Voldria saludar tota aquella colla, encara que en persona els conec poc... i... – va quedar callada un moment amb tota la intenció del món, mossegant-se lleument el llavi i ullant la reacció de la Nasu, esperava que mínimament positiva: – En Son Goku va salvar el meu poble. M'agradaria dir-li _hola_ encara que fos l'únic que pogués dir-li. Suposo que no m'hi deixaran estar gaire... i bé...

– Fes – va fer que sí amb aquell lleu gest d'assentiment, fins i tot més ràpid del que la pròpia Suno havia esperat – Tot i que no crec que et puguis colar. La idea de la Reiya, en realitat, és...

– No – va negar de cop, mentre ara la nena ja havia arribat allà perfectament i les escoltava – En realitat... el meu carnet de metge m'hi pot ajudar. Els demanaré que m'acompanyin a entregar la nota. Que és una recomanació mèdica d'última hora, no ho sé, alguna cosa m'empescaré... Amb el carnet hauria de poder entrar-hi, és un recinte esportiu. Hi ha gent que es fa mal i aquestes coses... – va picar-li l'ullet.

– No hi ha problema, doncs! – va assegurar la Reiya convençuda, sense saber per què la seva mare continuava estant tan llunyana, tot i haver assentit – Què li vols dir? Que l'estarem animant i que sabem que farà un gran paper? O que no hem pogut evitar venir perquè segur que triomfa? Què me'n dius, mama? – va deixar anar totes aquelles preguntes tot de seguit, mentre en realitat ja guixava el paper sense que la Nasu hagués reaccionat encara. – Mira ja ho tinc!

– Des de quan... – va dubtar la Nasu, sortint de la seva confusió un moment i agafant el paper amb els ulls oberts com taronges – Reiya, això... és namekià... Des de quan escrius en namekià? Com?

– En Dende me n'ha ensenyat una mica, t'ho vaig dir! No és tan complicat com sembla!

'Com no havia de ser complicat, si aquell idioma aparentava estar fet només de símbols inintel·ligibles'. La Nasu va apartar així, d'aquella manera, tota altra preocupació del seu cap i va abraçar suaument la seva filla mentre es posava de genolls per mirar-la als ulls. – Ets un pou de sorpreses, ho sabies?

Tenia una filla fantàstica i vivia en un planeta en pau. Fins i tot una saiyajin podia apreciar aquella sort. Va sospirar adonant-se que probablement havia fet un gra massa de tot. 'Quan arribés el moment, saludar en Son Goku no seria més que saludar un bon amic que – després d'avui – no tornaria a veure en aquell món'. No podia simplement fer veure que allò no estava passant, ni tampoc havia de donar més voltes del compte a un fet que es resumiria fàcilment en aquell darrer pensament de normalitat i _d'amistat_ deixada enrere pels anys.

– Va, doncs – va fer la Suno més alegre, aquesta vegada sincerament, en veure com la Nasu es treia aleshores aquell pes de sobre sense cap aparent explicació. 'Se li veia a les faccions'. – Dóna'm el paper que vaig a intentar donar-li!

– Necessites que t'acompanyi? – va trencar, d'altra banda, el seu llarg silenci en Mefus; que les havia estat mirant, intentant situar-se en tots els canvis d'humor de la Nasu en aquell breu lapse de temps. – Et puc ajudar intentant convèncer algú que et deixi entrar...

– No – va declinar l'oferta amablement la noia del nord, tot i que va agrair-li amb un gest suau de cap i un somriure – Serà més creïble si hi vaig sola... Posaré la meva inconfusible veu de doctora responsable – va fer broma, acomiadant-se de la Reiya amb una picada d'ullet – Ara torno!

– Què li has posat a en Cor Petit al final? – va preguntar llavors la Nasu amb curiositat, agafant la seva filla per les espatlles en un evident gest maternal – Aviam si aconseguiràs distreure'l – va intentar treure ferro a tota l'actitud freda que havia tingut abans...

– Que eres aquí fora i que esperàvem veure un magnífic espectacle. Que jo apostava per ell... i tu també – va repenjar-se a la seva mare tornant-li el gest – Et sembla bé?

– Genial... – va respondre i va sentir que, de fet, ho deia de veritat. '¿Per qui podia sentir-se més contenta que per en Cor Petit si aquest feia finalment un grandíssim paper?'. Ambdues van somriure's i la Nasu fins i tot va acostar en Mefus a elles, agafant-lo del braç; mentre li feia broma sobre que si el perdien els costaria una mica més de trobar que normalment... amb més pèl-rojos per _allà_.

'Aquell era un color de cabell que, en efecte, mentre que entre tsufurs i humans era habitual, no existia entre els saiyajins'. Durant molt temps, l'únic pèl-roig que ella havia conegut era ell. 'Però ara ja no podia dir allò de què _amb aquell cabell_ era difícil perdre'l de vista, donat que n'hi havia bastants allà... la Suno només n'era un exemple més en aquell indret'.

Va deixar escapar una riallada davant la cara de circumstància d'ell. 'Aquell darrer canvi d'humor l'acabava de deixar ben fora de joc. Ja no sabia si (ella) estava enfadada, trista, confosa o d'allò més canviant', no l'havia vist mai exterioritzar tants sentiments d'una manera tan extrema i menys en pocs minuts de diferència.

Esperava, això sí, que aquell fos un signe per a saber que (per fi) ella s'havia aclarit amb si mateixa... i que, per tant, continués per aquell camí el que restava de dia.

.

– Els coneixes? – va demanar un home alt i d'aspecte alienígena a un altre de més baixet i els cabells en cresta que tenia al costat. Ambdós duien robes estrafolàries i lluïen colors de pell gens habituals en els humans.

– A ella sí – va assenyalar la dona adulta d'aquell ara grup de tres, mentre se la mirava un cop més – Personalment no, és clar. Però algú me'n va parlar una vegada...

– És tan forta com els _altres_? – Semblava tenir molts dubtes el seu interlocutor.

– Oh – va somriure enigmàtic, el que aparentava tenir més autoritat dels dos – Bé, no està al nivell de qui més ens interessa aquí, sens dubte. Però està molt per sobre dels humans... Tot i que no és per això que una vegada me'n van parlar.

– I llavors?

– No té res a veure amb el nostre propòsit aquí, Kibito. – va treure-hi importància d'immediat – Ni tampoc directament amb l'energia extraordinària d'aquells que estic segur que coneixerem al torneig – va repetir, no obstant això, amb aquell mateix somriure misteriós d'abans. Aparentava tranquil, com si aquella conversa no tingués la més mínima importància, malgrat li fes certa _gràcia_ recordar-ho: – És una altra història... de quan, diguem-ne els Déus, vam decidir no intervenir en un assumpte prou fosc com per haver de... – va sospirar pensant que amb els seus companys morts de feia tant temps, en realitat aquella decisió li havia pertocat només a ell: – Suposo que l'univers ha patit danys pitjors que els d'un boig tirànic amb ànsies de domini, no?

– No ho dubtis – va donar-li la banda en Kibito, que era més alt i aparentment més fornit, sense ni tan sols immutar-se. 'Observant aquell grup petit de tres persones que ja s'havien quedat mirant abans'.

Ni la dona ni la nena transmetien una força d'aquell món. 'Però elles no eren les que els podrien resultar útils en aquell moment'.

– Així doncs tampoc és tan greu que no féssim res al respecte. _Ella_ no va ser l'única que va perdre el planeta i molta de la gent que coneixia. D'altres ni tan sols van sobreviure – va mirar-la ara en Kaioh Xin, encara a distància, amb els ulls entretancats. 'Aparentava haver pensat més d'una vegada en _allò_': – Nosaltres només vam pensar que, en veritat, aquell monstre no posava en perill l'equilibri entre les galàxies i la seva supervivència. Volia dominar-ho tot, no destruir-ho, suposo.

Un silenci, entre pensatiu i convençut, va interrompre'ls un instant en rememorar aquella mena de decisions. 'Potser no, que els Déus no podien estar a tot arreu'. Van continuar callats fins que en Xin va posar una mà al braç del seu interlocutor i aleshores company, convidant-lo llavors a avançar cap al recinte del certamen. – Anem, Kibito. Hem de participar en aquest campionat.

.

– Oh! Gràcies – va gairebé abraçar-se la Suno al monjo quan aquest, després de mirar-se llargament el seu carnet, va decidir deixar-la passar. – Ja ho sap... aquests esportistes... lluitadors, perdó – va somriure – Mai tenen en compte les recomanacions mèdiques dels seus preparadors. El senyor Takeshi – va inventar-se el nom amb decisió – està molt preocupat per l'actitud del seu deixeble. Volia que li recordés expressament que aquella al·lèrgia que té... Ha de prendre algunes precaucions... – va bufar de sobte en notar tota la calor que feia a l'ambient amb el seu jersei de ratlles i coll alt encara posat – El molesta que em tregui el jersei, primer?

Davant l'assentiment de l'home, va treure-se'l pel cap, tot lligant-se'l després a la cintura. El monjo aparentava haver quedat una mica destarotat en veure-la en màniga curta. I de sobte la Suno va tenir la sensació que tant era la història que expliqués, l'home l'acompanyaria fins on ella volgués per un altre motiu: – És vostè molt bonica. – va deixar-li anar en veu baixa, i gens agradable, entretant la guiava dins. La Suno va prendre un pas de distància en escoltar-lo. 'Semblava que ni ser monjo, salvava a alguns de ser autèntics vells verds'.

– Ho dic seriosament, eh, preciosa?

– Oh – va posar-se vermella prenent totes les distàncies possibles – Gràcies, gràcies. Si em diu on són, puc anar-hi sola. Li prometo sortir de seguida del recinte, no vull molestar-lo... El lluitador que busco és un paio verd... i deu estar envoltat dels companys.

– I privar-me de la seva companyia uns moments més? – va somriure l'home, tot agafant-la del braç teòricament de manera afable.

La Suno va apartar-se una mica ofesa. 'Només li faltava que aquelles alçades, algú acabés grapejant-la'. – Sap? Ja m'espavilaré. Gràcies... No es preocupi... – va intentar allunyar-se. I just llavors quan creia que l'home insistiria més en acompanyar-la per aquells passadissos del recinte, o la convidaria a marxar; algú va interrompre'ls.

'Quasi com si s'hagués adonat de quin era el problema'.

– Hi ha algun problema? – Aquell senyor ros amb ulleres de sol que ara s'hi dirigia era inconfusiblement el conductor del torneig. Ella també l'havia vist alguna vegada a la tele, sobretot en els anuncis del campionat actual i en la retransmissió que recordava haver vist temps enrere. 'En aquell llavors, en l'anterior torneig oficial celebrat aquella darrera dècada, no devia pas fer molt de la mort d'en Cèl·lula'. ¿Ja feia 7 anys?.

– No, jo... – va disculpar-se el monjo.

– M'acompanyava a entregar unes notes a un dels participants. Sóc metge – va decidir tirar pel dret la pèl-roja – Creu que em podrà acompanyar on hi ha la persona que busco?

– És un paio verd – va sentir que afegia fastiguejat el que fins llavors havia estat el seu acompanyant.

– Oh, ja sé qui voleu dir – va aparentar alegrar-se enormement el conductor – Oi tant, oi tant... Mira si fa temps que els conec. Acaben d'entrar a menjar alguna cosa. En Junior, és clar – va fer-li un gest de complicitat, donat que tots sabien quin era en realitat el veritable nom d'en Cor Petit. – Vine, noia. I vostè gràcies per tot – va despatxar ràpidament l'home que ara semblava tremendament molest. – No et preocupis... No és mala persona... però... no veu noies guapes gaire sovint – va disculpar-se, quan ja s'havien allunyat pels passadissos, amb un somriure. – Els altres són gent molt respectuosa, t'has anat a topar amb el menys convencional – va aclarir.

– No es preocupi. Estic bé.

– És clar. A més, pobre, no crec que li hagués agradat ficar-se amb una amiga d'aquella colla... Ja els conec – va aparentar orgullós – En Son Goku i els seus amics són uns fenòmens i són els més forts del món.

La Suno va canviar d'humor en escoltar-lo. 'Aquell home, com ella, aparentava haver conegut en Goku molt temps enrere'.

– De fet només els vull entregar una nota.

– Cap problema, noia, cap problema. Si vols et pots quedar a saludar-los un moment també... Jo no diré res. I encara falten uns minuts fins que els cridem per al sorteig. De moment es prenen un instant de calma i relax. – va explicar-li amb complicitat l'home.

.

* * *

**N/A.** Hola! Sé que aquests dies trigo més a actualitzar, però és per la complexitat dels capítols. Tinc la ferma idea d'escriure aquest fic fins el final, que ningú se'n preocupi. Bé, cosetes a comentar: Els que heu vist l'anime en català, sabeu que – errors de la vida – en Son Goten li diu oncle a en Vegeta, això no té gaire sentit, perquè no són família però també perquè no és que en Vegeta s'ho guanyi gaire fins ara; i no passa ni en la versió original ni en el manga. Així que aquí tampoc passarà. En part perquè la Reiya sí que ho fa i és una manera de diferenciar-los encara més. És un sol en Goten, i bé la Reiya és una mica més endimoniada. Ja ho aneu veient ;).

Una altra coseta: He pogut canviar la fotografia de portada de la història. Trobareu els detalls al meu perfil. L'autor de la base a partir de la qual ha sortit el dibuix definitiu és **Kirain** de Devianart. No sé si em deixo res; alguna pregunta? Us agrada tornar a veure la Suno per aquí?! És un secundari que m'estimo bastant. Ah! I quant a en Xin i el seu comentari, penseu que tot té un sentit o altre... Ja ho veureu :).


	46. Capítol 45 Empedrat de bones intencions

**Capítol 45. El camí a l'infern està empedrat de bones intencions**

– Entesos. Tots heu passat l'eliminatòria – Els havia dit el monjo, de vestimenta tradicional i barret quadrat i negre que els acabava de rebre – A dos quarts de dues es decidirà per sorteig, l'ordre de participació en els combats.

Ells, és clar, ja ho sabien. – Sabeu què? – Havia proposat en Son Goku – Tinc gana!

– Mort i tot?! – Havia preguntat en Krilín amb certa sorpresa tot i entrant definitivament al recinte.

– Sí, noi...

Hi havia una altra cosa que rondava pel cap de l'antic deixeble del mestre Mutenroshi i ara parella de l'A-18.

– Com que, tret de nosaltres i en Son Gohan, no hi ha ningú que sigui fort de debò, ens endurem tots els premis nosaltres.

– Ha, ha... Doncs jo no sabré com gastar-me'ls els diners a l'Altre Món...

– Goku – S'havia queixat automàticament l'amic més baixet de l'heroi saiyan – Ara que... quina sort que tens, per què, a l'Altre Món, no et faràs mai vell, oi?

– No, això no – havia rigut en Son Goku – Ho vols provar, Krilín? Només has de morir...

– Sí, home! – va desesperar-se amb la tranquil·litat de l'home – De cap manera. Ara sóc feliç de debò. Visc amb l'A-18... – va baixar el cap una mica avergonyit en veure com ella, que anava darrere de tot, fins i tot un pas més enretirada que en Vegeta i en Cor Petit; desviava la vista amb evident molèstia. 'No era una dona de grans demostracions, però s'estimaven i tenien una família'. En Krilín no necessitava més per ser feliç.

– Entrem a menjar alguna cosa, va! – va insistir en Son Goku – Suposo que en Son Gohan no pot trigar.

El seu fill gran s'havia quedat a acompanyar la Vídel, com a espectador, en aquella mena d'exhibició que havia pretès ser l'enfrontament d'en Satan amb el petit Trunks.

'Devien estar ara en camí, perquè feia força minuts que havia acabat'.

.

– Això no ho podem fer, Trunks! – va repetir en Goten per enèsima vegada – Ens diran alguna cosa...

– I qui vols que ho sàpiga? – Estava completament decidit el pèl-lila – Au va, digues: No t'agradaria lluitar amb els adults? Oi que sí? Doncs sí ens posem tota aquesta vestimenta, ningú ens reconeixerà!

– Però és que l'has deixat inconscient... No s'hi val...

En Trunks va riure amb un dit en alt i expressió de setciències. – Però si tampoc semblava gaire fort... No hauria passat del primer combat amb els nostres pares aquí. Ho saps, oi?! Va, vinga, que ens atraparan.

El so d'una veu femenina parlant amb algun dels monjos, els havia distret després.

– Vinga, amaguem-nos! – Havia tibat de l'home inconscient, de la roba i d'en Goten el fill d'en Vegeta.

Era una dona pèl-roja, somrient que entrava al recinte del certamen acompanyada d'un dels monjos que l'organitzaven.

– Aquesta no fa pinta de participar-hi – va murmurar en Trunks finalment, començant a posar-se la roba de l'Emmascarat. – Et sona, Goten?

– Que va, no – va negar el menut, encara dubtant sobre el què estaven fent – Es despertarà, oi?! L'Emmascarat, vull dir.

– És clar que es despertarà! Només l'he deixat inconscient – va rondinar el pèl-lila llavors – Ostres, Goten, quantes manies! Si ho arribo a saber li ho proposo a la Reiya! És clar que tu ets més fort... Et pots transformar!

– Però... que no se n'havia anat la teva cosina?

– Doncs no ho sé... M'ha semblat notar-li l'energia fa un moment... Crec que deu haver vingut amb la meva tia, a veure el torneig.

– Ahm... – va preferir ja no dir res en Son Goten, que continuava insegur respecte allò que feien – Espero que ningú ens descobreixi...

– Ximple, com ens han de descobrir...

.

.

– A l'Altre Món pots menjar, o no menjar... però el menjar d'aquí és molt més bo! – Es va excusar en Son Goku engolint qualsevol dels plats que li posessin davant, davant la sorpresa d'en Krilín. 'Que mort pogués dinar o sopar, mira... Però tant...'.

En Vegeta en silenci era al seu costat també engolint tones i tones d'arròs, fideus i tot tipus de plats de carn i peix.

Només l'A-18 i en Cor Petit encara no s'havien apropat a la taula. 'El namekià, de fet, en tenia ben bé prou amb un got d'aigua'. Com sempre...

– Ah! Éreu aquí... – va arribar no obstant en Gohan, que aviat va afegir-se a la taula.

– Ei, Gohan. També he demanat menjar per tu. Menjaràs, oi?!

La Vídel, que acabava d'escoltar en Son Goku i ja veia menjar el seu amic Gohan, estava completament al·lucinada.

– Els guerrers com ells sembla que tinguin un budell foradat... – Havia estat l'únic que havia pogut dir en Krilín, a qui sempre el sorprenia aquella manera d'engolir, malgrat conèixer-los de tota la vida.

I no obstant l'astorament que havia expressat la Vídel després, no havia agradat gens a en Son Gohan: – Els guerrers com ells?! – La noia no havia entès l'expressió en absolut.

– Krilín! – Havia cridat a l'instant a en Gohan – Fes el favor de callar, eh? – Havia murmurat aleshores. 'Ja n'hi havia prou amb què la Vídel comprovés que la força que tenien el seu pare i els seus amics, no era gens normal'.

– Perdona!

Havien escoltat, en aquell moment, la rialla divertida d'algú des de la porta.

– En Son Goku sempre igual! Com tens l'estómac, nano? – Havia expressat el conductor del torneig amb un ampli somriure – Hi ha coses que no canvien, eh?!

– No! – Havia correspost el gest ell, amb una mà a la nuca i un somriure descarat.

Un fer despreocupat que, pràcticament, deixava el menjar a la vista en la boca entreoberta del saiyajin.

– Pare! – S'havia posat les mans al cap en Son Gohan.

– Ha, ha, ha. Deixa'l, noi. Encara que, de fet... – Havia dit el conductor ros del campionat – ... potser sí que cal tenir en compte que hi ha senyoretes davant.

– No, no. Per mi no us preocupeu, eh? – Havia intentat ser educada la filla d'en Satan.

L'A-18 s'havia limitat a bufar.

– Bé, jo em referia més aviat a... – va apartar-se a un costat l'home ros d'ulleres de sol, deixant passar endavant la persona que l'acompanyava. 'Esperava no haver sonat desconsiderat amb la filla d'en Mark Satan i l'altra lluitadora'. Però simplement havia intentat donar una bona entrada a la dona de mitjana edat, tot i que d'aspecte jove, que venia acompanyant de feia un parell de passadissos.

'No podia saber si coneixia els modals oberts d'en Son Goku'. Encara que era prou evident, pels seus gestos inquiets, que havia vingut allà per fer alguna cosa més que entregar una nota a en Satanàs Cor Petit... 'O bé que no tenia tampoc _tanta_ confiança en l'ésser verd'.

– Hola... – Amb certa timidesa, i a continuació, la noia pèl-roja va avançar uns metres cap a la sala; quedant pocs centímetres per davant del presentador. Tot i que el fet que el seu acompanyant (i guia a través del recinte) continués parlant amb normalitat; va provocar aleshores que la Suno s'esperés abans de seguir fins al bell mig de l'habitació, retrocedint un moment amb prudència. 'Situant-se en evident segon pla, encara en el marc d'entreportes'.

– Aquesta vegada... com l'altra... – Va somriure el conductor del campionat, desviant l'atenció dels lluitadors; i recordant, amb certa simpatia, _quelcom_ de l'últim torneig en què els havia vist. Va agafar, tot seguit, la Suno del braç amb suavitat – Ja veieu... Per sorpresa, torneu a tenir una senyoreta buscant-vos. Com fa tant temps! Però bé... – va fer una pausa convidant-la a acabar de passar definitivament a la sala, després de tenir la incòmode sensació de repetir-se: – L'afortunat a qui busca, en aquesta ocasió, és en Cor Petit. Això sí que és nou! Espero que no sigui a causa d'un matrimoni, eh?! – va estossegar dèbilment sense saber si havia fet gràcia... com pretenia: – Que l'últim cop es casessin dos participants al Torneig és del més curiós que m'ha passat en tots aquests anys... – Els hi havia picat finalment l'ullet. Ja no estava tan segur, com al principi, d'haver entrat en aquella conversa amb bon peu.

'En realitat tenia tota la sensació d'haver-se ficat en un jardí del qual no sabria com sortir'. La referència poc concisa i pretesament divertida al que havia suposat la confessió de la Xixi en aquell llunyà 23è Torneig d'Arts Marcials, va fer que almenys tres dels homes que eren allà se'l quedessin mirant fora de joc, com a mínim un instant.

En Krilín, que hores d'ara subjectava uns palets xinesos i s'anava a menjar uns fideus, havia parat el moviment de péixer-se amb la boca entreoberta i el dubte a la mirada. En Cor Petit s'havia girat, fent que la seva capa fregués el terra amb un petit soroll de passada, i a en Son Goku se li havia congelat per moments l'etern somriure al rostre.

El namekià havia estat el primer en reconèixer la fèmina. Tot i que en Vegeta també hi havia acabat per prestar interès i que en Gohan semblava ara intentar fer memòria al respecte.

– No vull entretenir-vos massa – va avançar finalment sense problemes la Suno amb un lleuger somriure i la mirada entre en Cor Petit i en Son Goku – Tinc una amiga... baixeta... – va somriure mostrant-los amb la mà una alçada que només podia ser la d'una nena – ... i bastant decidida... que m'ha demanat que us porti una nota. – va girar-se llavors cap al presentador amb rostre agraït, però expectant a l'hora – No he vingut a fer de metge avui aquí... Espero que em perdoni la mentida de no res.

L'home només va fer-li un lleuger assentiment divertit, convidant-la a continuar parlant. 'S'ho havia ben ensumat'.

– No negaré que tenia ganes de saludar-te, Son Goku – va seguir explicant-se tot caminant cap a ells – Però la meva petita amiga s'hagués endut un disgust si aquesta nota no hagués arribat a en Cor Petit – va cedir-li el petit paper doblegat en endavant, fent que el namekià fins i tot dubtés en agafar-lo. 'Era evident que la Suno es referia a la Reiya, però no tenia massa sentit que continués allà... i menys que l'una vegada llevadora del nord, també hi fos, acompanyant-la'. En va tenir prou en centrar-se un moment per detectar altres energies, gairebé amagades entre la gentada de l'exterior. 'Era impossible caure-hi, sinó la buscaves expressament. Fins i tot aparentava fer algun esforç per ocultar el propi ki'. En estat normal era impossible que passés tan desapercebuda, malgrat que tots sabien mantenir amagada la força real. 'Més que res perquè deixar-la pràcticament a nivell d'altres humans, era pràcticament un esforç afegit'.

– Un moment! – va saltar aleshores en Krilín de sobte. Quan fins i tot en Son Goku, que havia parat de menjar en sec, era dempeus i feia esforços per reconèixer la nouvinguda. El seu millor amic humà ho tenia clar: – Ja sé qui ets! Ets la Suno! –.

El nom va fer reaccionar al saiyan sorprès de cabells de punta i mirada clarament desconcertada, però també va acabar per recordar moments de feia anys a un ja fornit Son Gohan.

– La Suno... la infermera... – va mencionar gairebé a la vegada el fill d'en Son Goku, rebent un assentiment d'ella, que duia els cabells llargs i llisos i que aleshores observava com en Cor Petit llegia la nota amb serenitat, mentre la resta de mirades es centraven en si mateixa.

– Infermera? – va preguntar en Son Goku finalment; coneixia aquell nom i començava a fer memòria de qui es tractava. '¿Però si l'encertava, com podia ser que (en aquell moment) fos una persona coneguda pel seu fill i els seus amics?'. '¿Per què tenia una nota per en Cor Petit?'. Començava a entendre que, amb allò, de petita amiga només podia referir-se a la Reiya, però encara hi trobava menys sentit.

Va negar amb confusió amb el cap, mentre feia comptes sobre si realment aquella dona que tenia davant podia ser o no la nena que havia conegut una vegada i que tenia, pràcticament, oblidada en la memòria.

'No obstant, el nom...'.

– Tu... tu em vas salvar la vida una vegada, oi? – va dubtar amb un to de qüestió i innocència que pràcticament els recordava en Goku més peculiarment genuí.

La Suno va respondre'l a l'instant després d'una mirada sobtada, no esperava que la reconegués tan aviat; però va fer-ho amb un somriure obert i clar.

– Més aviat ens la vas salvar tu la vida... A mi i a tot el poble... I a en Hatchan... Encara pensa molt en tu, en el nen que eres llavors – va arronsar el rostre aleshores. 'Enmig de tot aquell assumpte, ella també li havia volgut dir una cosa de feia molt temps'. – Ja et val, però, eh?! Podies haver-nos vingut a visitar alguna vegada quan eres viu!

– És un tarambana – va fer broma en Krilín a l'instant – Encara em faig creus que sigui en aquest torneig amb tots nosaltres!

– Eh! – va mig queixar-se el seu millor amic, tot i que va intentar tornar a centrar-se en la pèl-roja que aleshores tornava a observar en Cor Petit, però que l'havia mirat amb diversió en escoltar la conclusió del seu _abans_ cap pelat amic Krilín. – No n'hi ha per tant, crec... – va defensar-se sense gaire convicció, observant ell també ara el somriure que, de cop, naixia al rostre d'en Cor Petit. 'Fos el que fos allò que hi havia a la nota, eren bones notícies pel namekià'. – Va tot bé, Cor Petit? – No va dubtar en demanar-li-ho, sobretot en adonar-se que semblava haver-se tret un pes de sobre. 'Tot i que després va pensar que potser tampoc era cosa seva. No almenys prou com per ficar-s'hi'.

El namekià només va assentir. I de fet la intervenció de la Suno tampoc va deixar que digués res més: – En Hatchan em matarà quan li digui que t'he vist i no li he dit – va fer que la mirés – Us deixo, sinó ens afanyem no trobarem lloc per veure el campionat! Ni que sigui dretes en un racó de les grades! –. Estava obviant en Mefus expressament per utilitzar aquella referència femenina respecte ella i _les_ _seves acompanyants_.

– Per mi no cal que marxis encara, pots quedar-te amb ells uns minuts més – va apuntar el conductor del campionat, encara que la Suno ja s'havia girat, allunyant-se lleugerament del punt central de la sala.

– Ho sé – va fer-li un gest alegre d'agraïment – Però no vull distreure'ls. Son Goku – va cridar la seva atenció a continuació – Ens veiem quan acabi el Torneig.

– És clar... – 'Hi havia alguna cosa de tot allò que encara no acabava d'entendre'. Potser, per això, va acabar formulant-ne la pregunta en veu alta: – No recordo haver-vos presentat...

La Suno va somriure, mig girada cap a la porta, però encara mirant-lo: – No ho vas fer. Vaig conèixer els teus amics fa pocs anys... quan treballava d'infermera. – va veure-li el dubte en la mirada i va decidir resoldre-li del dret. 'Al cap i a la fi, en entrar allà, ja havia buscat una cosa com aquella per parlar-li més o menys clar'. – Ja m'imaginava que no te n'hauries adonat...

– Adonat?

– Vull dir... – va formar la frase a mesura que parlava – Jo era en... al naixement de la Reiya. Ja m'imaginava que malgrat hi parlessis, no ens podies veure... o almenys no amb els ulls... No és que la meva presència cridi gaire l'atenció, vaja no entre Déus i gent tan forta... – va intentar acabar en una broma, tot i que ara en Son Goku estava gairebé segur del què parlaven; mentre que en Son Gohan, en Krilín i fins i tot en Vegeta no aparentaven acabar de reaccionar. 'Potser no hauria d'haver... el fill d'en Son Goku qui sap ni si ho sabia que ell havia estat, d'alguna manera, present en aquell part'. No volia causar malentesos. – Ens veiem. No us distrec més.

Aleshores en Son Goku ho sabia. 'Si aquell era el vincle amb la Suno... la Nasu havia de ser allà fora. Ni tan sols li feia falta intentar captar el seu ki per estar-ne segur'.

En Gohan s'havia quedat una mica planxat i ni tan sols entenia per què. '¿Què hi havia de dolent que el seu pare s'hagués comunicat amb la Nasu llavors?'.

Que no ho havia fet amb la seva mare... 'Amb ell sí, però no amb la Xixi'. I menys després que nasqués en Goten. La sensació agredolça d'aquella informació va fer que ni tan sols encertés a acomiadar-se de l'afable pèl-roja, tot observant encara els canvis en el rostre d'etern bon jan del seu pare.

La bonhomia del gest d'en Son Goku va aconseguir, no obstant, apartar aquell pensament al fill gran del saiyajin. 'Amb ell també havia parlat per aquella època... ¿Havia intentat, d'aquesta manera, dir-los adéu a tots?'.

– _Ets un noi especial, fill – S'havia llançat a dir una vegada en Goku, sota l'atenta mirada d'en Kaito – Vull que continuïs sent així, que no canviïs, Gohan. No per culpa meva – En Son Gohan hagués volgut afegir quelcom aleshores, però era evident que encara no sabia ben bé què... – He pres camins que no sempre han estat els millors, i menys per tu i la Xixi. I... – va intentar afegir – Estic orgullós de tenir un fill com tu, Gohan. No ho oblidis mai._

'Havia mencionat la seva mare. Li havia demanat que dugués a pescar el seu germà'. Potser parlar amb la Xixi tampoc hagués canviat res en aquell moment...

Un altre que, amb prou feines, s'havia acomiadat de la Suno, no més que amb un lleuger cop de cap, era en Cor Petit. En Krilín s'hi va fixar curiós, en Son Goku també el mirava amb cert interès després de veure marxar la noia per on havia vingut.

– Què hi posa a la nota? – va avançar-se el guerrer terrícola, que ara s'havia alçat i a qui s'havia acostat l'A-18, amb certa curiositat. – És de la Reiya?! – va prendre-li el paper gairebé sense pensar.

En Cor Petit, però, ni tan sols va reaccionar del tot. 'Ningú podia llegir la nota igualment'.

– Ep, és namekià – va mirar-se l'home el paper, del dret i del revés. – Ha vingut en Dende a veure'ns? Que bé, no?! Així potser em podem encomanar a Déu ara ja... perquè m'ajudi al sorteig i no em toqui lluitar amb cap de vosaltres de primeres. – va fer broma, rient.

– És de la Reiya.

La confessió havia atret, també, l'atenció d'en Vegeta i en Gohan. La Vídel, veient-los entre pensatius i _tan_ canviats de sobte, no acabava de saber què pensar.

– Però... és namekià – va insistir en Krilín sense saber què dir. – Escriu namekià?

– En Dende n'hi ha ensenyat una mica...

En Son Goku, callat i mirant-se'ls ara mentre s'acabava l'únic que li quedava al plat, va somriure'ls. 'S'havia assegut de nou un moment abans'. Com si el moment hagués deixat de ser extraordinari.

'En veritat, la processó anava per dins'.

Recordava el moment al qual la Suno s'havia referit. Els crits i malediccions de la Nasu mentre ell mantenia una mà a l'esquena d'en Kaito per comunicar-s'hi.

– _Ets... ets... Si fossis aquí, jo mateixa et mataria, Son Goku! – Havia cridat ella davant la sorpresa encara més generalitzada de tots plegats – Qui em manava deixar que em prenyessis! Mira'm... Merda... He d'empènyer, he d'empènyer..._

Els moments d'aquell part van aparèixer com petits i ininterromputs instants retrospectius dins de la ment aparentment tranquil·la d'en Son Goku. Breus _flaixbacs_.

– _Tens valor, Nasu. No saps com t'admiro... – Havia deixat anar amb claredat aquelles paraules enmig de tot allò. 'Sabia que l'havia sorprès amb la seva veu, que ella ja no tenia forces per respondre'l, ni per res més que no fos esforçar-se en facilitar el naixement de la seva nena... Però a ell mai li havia semblat un instant tan dolent com aparentava'. D'alguna manera podia dir-li ara tot el que sentia: – Empeny, porta el nostre fill al món, ets molt valenta, Nasu. Jo no podria..._

_Encara que ella no hagués deixat, ni per un segon, aquell caràcter seu enrere. _

– _Idiota. _

_Havia estat, no obstant, després a punt de dir-li que l'estimava. Ell mateix ho havia fet i la resposta de la Nasu només havia quedat a l'aire pel fet extraordinari del naixement d'aquella nena. _

Eren úniques les dues. 'Evidentment que la Reiya podia escriure en namekià... i podria amb el món sencer, el dia que s'ho proposés'.

Va continuar amb el gest clar d'alegria que, en aquell moment, els seus acompanyants al Torneig no estaven segurs d'entendre.

– Pare?

– Sí, Gohan... Digues...

– No, no ho sé... – va adonar-se que res del que voldria dir-li podia ser mencionat en aquell instant, per prudència... perquè hi havia en Cor Petit allà, però sobretot perquè ni tan sols sabia com començar a dir-ho. 'Finalment, si podia deduir bé el que significava l'aparició de la Suno, el lleuger canvi en la mirada del seu pare, i l'alleujament d'en Cor Petit... potser sí que el seu pare i la Nasu s'acabarien trobant'.

Va intentar no sentir-se malament al respecte. 'Per tots la presència del seu pare s'acabava després d'aquella jornada... i res feia presagiar, en el tracte que en Goku havia tingut abans amb la Xixi, que el dia no s'acabés amb tots quatre, els seus pares i el seu germà petit i ell... al petit menjador de casa'.

De fet ni tan sols la mirada d'en Son Goku feia que pogués pensar en res més ara mateix. 'Estava, de sobte, seré... despreocupat... Com si en l'últim minut no s'hagués estat parlant de la Reiya... o no hagués surat en el silenci de l'ambient el nom de la Nasu'.

En Krilín, potser despreocupat, o qui sap si només prou encuriosit com per obviar l'evident problema que allò podia suposar, va trencar el moment d'inexplicable i muda treva per tornar a llançar de nou un comentari paper en mà.

– Què hi diu la Reiya al paper? – No buscava complicar la situació, o incomodar ningú, però el cert és que, un instant després d'haver observat el panorama general, havia deixat anar allò sense pensar massa més que en la necessitat de trencar aquell estrany i expectant silenci.

En Cor Petit va espirar aire un moment abans de respondre'l. – Que és allà fora... m'envia ànims. – va ser prou escuet el namekià. 'Ni tan sols sabia per què. Si ell mateix havia insistit perquè la Nasu hi fos, el més normal seria parlar-ne amb naturalitat'. Va llançar-se a actuar com li deia el fons, encara que no totes les parts del seu ser hi estiguessin exactament d'acord. – És amb la seva mare.

– Ah – va quedar-se de cop sense saber què dir en Krilín. – Què bé, no?! – va afegir aleshores tontament, fent bufar en Vegeta amb evident sorna. 'En el moment que havia sentit la breu i última frase del namekià, havia acabat de lligar caps... És clar, amb tot, els altres ja s'ho deurien haver suposat que la Nasu també era allà fora'. Ell hi havia pensat... encara que la saiyajin li havia semblat tan segura aquella vegada a Corporació Capsula. '¿Què havia fet que canviés d'opinió?'.

Va plegar-se d'espatlles amb un gest evident de no saber què dir, mentre veia perfectament la Vídel inquietar-se per una situació que ni entenia ni sabia com havia acabat sorgint allà. 'Eren estranys ja de per si, però aleshores tenia la sensació d'estar-se perdent moltes coses d'aquella història. Hauria de dir-li a en Son Gohan que li'n fes un resum més tard'. – Gohan... – va intentar parlar-hi, buscant-hi alguna mena de complicitat per tornar a sentir-se còmode entre aquells homes rars que estava clar que no coneixia gens. No obstant algú més va interrompre-la.

– Per cert, A-18... Al poble de la Suno hi viu en Hatchan... n'hi deien A-8. Ara que ho penso també devia ser un projecte d'en Doctor Gero – va riure en Son Goku despreocupat.

– Goku...

– Què passa, Krilín?!

El seu amic no creia que parlar d'allò a la seva companya fos el millor que en Son Goku pogués fer. De fet va esverar-se tant per un instant que va oblidar tots els pensaments d'abans en saltar endavant per callar-lo. 'Per si no ho saps, nano, ella et buscava per matar-te... I tu li parles del Doctor Gero com si res?', va pensar mudament arribant a la conclusió que no l'entendria mai del tot. 'Sempre tan tranquil'. Fins i tot ara.

La mirada perillosa de l'A-18 va ser l'únic que va indicar que ella també s'enrecordava. Tot i que instants després va bufar i va avançar endavant fins a repenjar-se en una porta: – M'interessa més aviat poc el que fes el Doctor Gero... – va concloure sibil·linament. Era veritat que hores d'ara ella havia quedat per sota dels superguerrers. 'Però en Son Goku era el primer que li mencionava aquell condemnat Doctor en anys'. Potser perquè en Krilín sempre havia sentit temor a fer-ho. '¿Creia, potser, que ella podia girar-se en contra seva per fer-ho? ¿Que no havia canviat el suficient?'. Ella ja no mataria ningú.

Era estúpid pensar-ho. Malgrat que suposava que n'entenia els sentiments retrobats... i que trobava completament estúpida aquella sortida del saiyajin. Va limitar-se a callar.

De cop i volta l'ambient en aquella sala havia deixat de ser estrany i ja no girava en absolut al voltant de la nota que havia sostingut en Cor Petit en recuperar-la, un segon abans, de les mans d'en Krilín.

– Has fet?

– Sí, no l'entenc pas.

El namekià va assentir observant el que una vegada havia estat el seu contrincant en aquell campionat... '¿Havia estat la intenció expressa del saiyan fer que, com si allà no hagués passat res, l'atenció deixés de girar al voltant de la nota de la Reiya?'.

Suposava – i creia no equivocar-se – que aquella conversa que ara tots sabien que, tard o d'hora, tindria amb la dona... era prou important per a ell com per esperar al final d'aquell certamen. 'I suposava també que ho era prou com per separar aquell instant del retrobament que aquella jornada significava per en Son Gohan'.

En Cor Petit sabia que era el que havien de fer, tenir una conversa serena que girés a l'entorn de la Reiya i el que suposava que també fos filla d'en Son Goku...

Però no estava segur que pogués no haver-hi res més en un moment així.

Va somriure de costat entre pensatiu i decidit. 'Conèixer tot el que havia arribat a conèixer amb la Nasu... i amb la Reiya... era un regal que en certa manera també li havia fet en Goku'. ¿Quin dret tenia ara a remoure's interiorment per aquella realitat?.

Fos el que fos el que hagués de passar... no seria ell qui ho impedís. 'Havia promès protegir-la, cuidar-la, no quedar-se-la en propietat'. Per primera vegada va tenir la sensació que el més ocult d'en Satanàs Cor Petit i l'humà es posaven d'acord dins seu. Tot indicava que aquell esperit més enfocat a com haurien pensat en Nail o en Kamisama, no els satisfeia en absolut.

No és que tingués més que energia de tots ells dins seu, però d'alguna forma cadascun d'ells li havia aportat una forma de veure el món que aleshores es contradeia. 'El que tenia al cap era una sola veu, la seva, la de l'únic Cor Petit, la de si mateix; però (això sí) amb emocions trobades i sensacions divergents que li recorrien, sempre amb clara serenitat, totes i cadascuna de les seves terminacions nervioses'.

– Ei – va interrompre'ls el conductor del campionat que, indecís, s'havia dedicat a prendre notes en una llibreta mentre els veia conversar de coses que no acabava d'entendre. Estava esperant i fent temps, ell també, per sortir a l'exterior – Em sembla que deuen estar a punt de fer el sorteig! Vaig tirant, nois! No trigueu!

– Som-hi!

.

– Veus, ja us ho deia – va fer la Suno en veure aquell espai a dalt de tot – Aquí no ens diran res. Què us sembla?!

– Perfecte! – va saltar la Reiya animada.

– És un bon lloc per veure-ho – va murmurar la Nasu capficada en alguna mena de pensament fins aquell instant. – Preparada, Reiya? – va decidir, no obstant, adoptar el to positiu que havia volgut mantenir abans. 'Quan la Suno, ja tornada del recinte dels combats, els havia dit que havia entregat la nota... i els havia saludat'. Ho havia fet, sorprenentment, sense necessitat de més detalls ni explicacions.

La petita Reiya estava, de fet, suficientment contenta després de saber que en Cor Petit ja n'era conscient: Elles l'observarien i li farien costat.

– Ha d'estar preparada? – va intervenir en Mefus escèptic amb tot aquell tema de la lluita – Però que faran res més que pegar-se?

– Ha d'estar preparada perquè veurà els millors del món sobre aquest ring... En pot aprendre moltes coses que potser demà us salven d'algun ximplet espacial. No siguis així, home! – va intentar relaxar-lo la princesa saiyajin amb el to ja definitivament canviat.

Repenjada ja a la barana la Suno no va fer més que ullar-los enriolada. 'Quina _troupe_!'.

.

– Haaa... Com hem menjat, eh? – va fer broma en Goku al seu fill, posant-se les mans a l'estómac mentre avançaven per un camí a l'aire lliure cap a la tarima principal on se celebraria el sorteig i després els combats.

– La que no has menjat res has estat tu, Vídel – va aprofitar de seguida el noi per preocupar-se per la seva amiga – Que fas dieta?

No obstant això, llavors en Cor Petit ja s'havia quedat parat a mig fer. En Son Goku va veure'ls dos segons després.

Davant seu hi havia dos paios estranys de robes extraordinàries que desprenien qualsevol cosa menys un poder normal.

El baixet tenia la pell lilosa i el cabell blanc en forma de cresta, tot i el seu aspecte eminentment jove; i el més gran tenia una tonalitat rosada que cap d'ells havia vist mai en un humà. 'Ni les mirades, ni l'aspecte: orelles en punta i arracades idèntiques incloses; eren massa habituals en aquell planeta'.

La Vídel, tot i no poder adonar-se de l'extraordinarietat completa d'aquells paios, va ser la primera en expressar-ho en veu alta: – Escolta... Aquell noi també sap volar...

En Kaioh Xin flotava sobre els seus propis peus, al costat d'en Kibito, més alt i aparentment més musculós.

En aquell moment, ningú en sabia el nom ni la procedència.

– Hola a tothom – van acostar-se a tots amb sorprenent tranquil·litat – Ets en Son Goku, oi?

'¿Com podien conèixer-lo?'.

– I com ho saps, tu?

La sorpresa dels saiyajins i els seus companys era ara majúscula.

– He sentit parlar de tu – va mig aclarir el desconegut baixet amb un somriure massa murri per ser del tot normal – I volia tenir l'ocasió de lluitar amb tu algun dia.

– Bé – va dubtar en Goku, donant-li la mà amb amabilitat – Si és així... molt de gust!

Una sensació estranya va travessar-li el palmell de la mà en prémer-la contra la de l'home. ¿Què havia fet exactament? ¿Li havia tret energia? ¿O simplement li havia mostrat la seva amb subtilesa en accedir a la cordial encaixada?.

Estava segur que no era ni una cosa ni l'altra. Però l'emoció havia estat massa estranya per passar-li desapercebuda. No ho entenia. Va apartar la mà encara amb el dubte.

– ... És veritat el que diuen de tu. Tens una gran ànima.

– Què? – El desconegut encara havia somrigut més en veure-li la reacció desconcertada.

– Bé – Havia dit llavors – Fins després. – I ambdós paios s'havien girat per seguir el seu camí cap al sorteig, per davant d'en Goku i els seus companys.

Cap dels amics del saiyan entenien què acabava de passar.

Un noi ros i ben plantat, de cabells llargs i llisos, els va avançar aleshores; acompanyat d'un noi negre i alt en direcció a la tarima. Ambdós també participaven al campionat.

'S'havien topat el nombrós grup d'en Son Goku, enmig d'aquell camí exterior, quan es dirigien al mateix que ells: El sorteig'. Però al noi li havia sobtat (ara) una altra cosa. 'I aparentava ser prou divertida com per deixar-la anar sense més'.

– Has vist, Killer? – va dir a l'altre amb evident xafarderia en el moment que els passava pel costat. 'Esperant ser inequívocament escoltat'. – Aquests dos tios estranys de fa un moment... ¿No eren els que murmuraven _nosequè_ sobre la morenassa de fora fa una estona? – No havia acabat d'escoltar-los _allà fora_, tot i que la referència a la dona morena de la cua de cavall havia estat més que evident; entre d'altres, per les mirades que li havien dedicat. 'El lluitador ros entrava tot just al recinte, després de saber que havia passat l'eliminatòria, quan se'ls havia topat en aquella actitud gairebé al costat de la porta d'accés'. Murmuraven prou baix, això sí, com per no haver-los-hi endevinat res més que alguna referència a l'atzar: – Potser resultarà que tant els és lligar amb peix com amb carn – va riure satisfet en haver deixat anar aquella gracieta espontània, saludant amb el cap la resta de persones que continuaven parades allà; encara una mica sorpresos per la presentació de l'ésser poderós i desconegut que ja no hi era i al qual ara els altres es referien amb prou vel·leïtat.

– Jewel, afanyem-nos va – va donar-li pressa l'humà més alt i morè. 'Adonant-se'n de seguida que la broma del seu company no havia tingut l'acolliment pretès entre aquell grup de contrincants'.

– Aneu amb compte – va dir-los de nou, no obstant, el tal Jewel abans de seguir: – Sembla ser que creu conèixer a tothom... o potser és la seva manera de lligar – va esclafir a riure sorollosament.

– Burro... – va xiuxiuejar en Krilín d'immediat, endut més que res per l'antipatia que aquella actitud li causava – Suposo que només intentava ser simpàtic, no? Dic el paio rar de fa un instant...

Però no. No es tractava de cap paio sense importància. 'I si _a fora_ aquells dos homes havien parlat d'algú més... només podia ser...', el namekià va pensar de seguida en la Nasu. ¿Però... per què?. Que coneguessin la llegenda – qui sap si estesa per culpa de la mort d'en Freezer – d'en Son Goku... podia fins i tot ser normal...

Però que la coneguessin a ella...

'En Cor Petit va observar ja de lluny, i quasi amb menyspreu, els darrers participants completament humans amb qui s'havien topat; per centrar després tota la seva atenció en el què importava: els dos homes que no eren d'aquell món'.

En Son Goku que només havia ullat els dos últims amb certa diversió, aparentava tenir llavors el mateix pensament. – Ara ja no estic segur de guanyar tots els combats sense dificultats...

– El coneixes? – Era evident que el namekià es referia a l'home que els havia saludat, tot levitant, amb aquell somriure inquietant i amè a l'hora. – Qui eren?

– No ho sé...

– Ep, però jo no li veig tanta fortalesa – va intentar treure-hi ferro en Krilín davant l'atenta i fastiguejada mirada d'en Vegeta – Només trobo que té un aspecte estrafolari i prou.

'El que era realment estrafolari per en Vegeta era que, així com havien mostrat interès per en Son Goku; també l'haguessin mostrat per la seva germana'. I per ell no.

Ni per ningú més, en realitat. Com a mínim de moment.

En Kakarot s'alegrava amb evident despreocupació del fet que el torneig se li compliqués a partir d'ara. I per en Vegeta pràcticament era una mofa: 'El molt idiota es devia pensar que aquest cop també el podria guanyar... a ell... al príncep... I aquesta seria una cosa que no passaria mai més. No en aquell present i després d'haver-se preparat tant durant tant temps'.

– No són terrícoles – va assegurar en Cor Petit en veu alta més tard.

– No – va donar-li la banda en Goku recuperant aquella complicitat que sorgia de tant en tant d'entre ells... sobretot com, quan ara, aparentaven parlar el mateix idioma.

– No em puc imaginar de quin planeta són... – va assentir el namekià, que anava completament vestit amb la capa i el turbant i encara ara mirava endavant – Per què deu haver vingut gent d'un altre planeta?

La Vídel era l'única que estava pràcticament espantada: – Son Gohan... què ha volgut dir amb _d'altres planetes_? I amb _terrícoles_?!

– Res, res... Està una mica boig... – va intentar desviar l'atenció de la noia en Gohan... tot i que, per desgràcia seva, era plenament conscient que fins i tot xiuxiuejant el seu antic mestre el podia sentir.

– Té la cara molt pàl·lida...

– Sí, oi?! – va riure nerviós en donar forçosament la raó a la jove filla d'en Satan. 'Esperava que en Cor Petit no el matés per allò'.

El sorteig estava a punt de començar. I entre tots, eren setze participants. En Son Goku estava convençut, una ullada més tard i després de veure en Krilín encomanant-se a tots els Déus per passar de ronda; que a banda d'ells i dels dos homes rars, la resta no serien cap problema. Encara que... La mirada nerviosa i agressiva dels dos homes calbs amb un més que curiós tatuatge al front tampoc en deia res de bo dels que serien els seus rivals.

'Però no, aquests altres dos no són tan forts... només que...', en Son Goku no acabava de trobar l'adjectiu a la inquietud que ara li creaven. Va somriure cap enfora en veure com en Krilín discutia amb en Cor Petit alguna cosa sobre si el Dende, com a Totpoderós d'aquell planeta, els podia ajudar...

No li havia passat desapercebut, és clar, el comentari del noi ros sobre el que havien dit o fet abans els paios que se li havien presentat. Com en Cor Petit estava segur de a qui es referien... 'Així que a tu també et coneixen, eh?', va dir-se fixant la vista a les grades. En algun lloc hi era ella... només havia de centrar-se un moment per trobar-la... Tot i que preferia deixar-ho per després.

El fet que l'home Emmascarat se li entrebanqués just davant, va distreure'l del tot per moments. 'Quin cos més estrany que tenia aquell altre lluitador. Si ni tan sols semblava proporcionat!'.

Un dels monjos apuntava amb parsimònia els resultats del torneig en una pissarra, mentre ell havia decidit prestar total atenció al seu fill gran. 'Era un gran nano, i era el mínim que podia oferir-li'. Quan més l'observava, de modals calmats i somriure clar, més lamentava haver-se perdut l'instant en què s'havia fet _tan gran_. – És la filla del senyor Satan, llavors? – va preguntar-li davant d'un comentari banal del presentador.

– Sí, sí... però és més forta que ell – va murmurar-li el noi quan la noia s'havia distret en agafar la bola que li havia de dir qui seria el seu contrincant.

– Caram... això és bo – va somriure-li un instant, per l'expressió desconeguda que feia en Gohan en parlar-ne. Moments després hauria de fer-li un comentari ben diferent. A en Son Gohan li havia tocat batallar amb el més alt dels suposats alienígenes forts. – Vés molt amb compte, eh?! No és normal... – Li va posar una mà a l'espatlla amb confiança.

En Gohan pràcticament va sentir inflar-se de confiança.

– Sí, jo també ho penso... – va mirar-lo un instant – Pare...

Pocs minuts després, era en Son Goku el que havia d'agafar la seva pròpia bola per conèixer el seu rival.

– El número 11...

– Encara no se t'ha assignat ningú...

L'atzar no trigaria en fer-ho...

.

Fins al moment en què el presentador no l'havia cridat per avançar endavant, fins l'instant en què aquest no havia tret la bola; la Nasu – en l'últim i més alt dels espais d'aquelles grades – s'havia negat a si mateixa el fet de mirar directament la _condemnada_ tarima.

Havia somrigut a la Reiya, havia fet un nou comentari estúpid a en Mefus sobre la importància de la lluita, i havia buscat amb la mirada – i entre el públic – a la Bulma i els demés, tot i saber que també hi hauria la Xixi. 'Tot era vàlid, si això li impedia _veure'l_... si retardava uns minuts més aquell sotrac al seu interior'.

Però després de sentir-ne el nom... només li havia quedat bufar i mirar _el xou_. Sense parpellejar.

No li havia resultat agradable. Havia alçat la mirada, sense més, i ell simplement ja era _allà_. Alt, cabells negres i rebels, somriure clar que fins i tot podia distingir-se en la distància... 'No sabia què sentia'. Ni pretenia discernir-ho. Una punxada va oprimir-li l'estómac en prendre consciencia que era real.

Li era impossible mantenir la vista fixa en cap punt de l'escenari, ni tan sols en ell. Sobretot _no_ en ell. Va bufar.

'No, aquella situació no era agradable', va dir-se a si mateixa. No gens; entreveure'l en la llunyania d'aquella distància: entre els crits de tot el públic que envoltava la tarima en diferents pisos i que se situava literalment als seus peus. Als peus de tots quatre, de fet: 'D'ella i de la Suno... d'en Mefus i la Reiya... D'ells, tots plegats, que eren en el pis més alt d'aquell estadi'.

La germana d'en Vegeta ni tan sols tenia la sensació d'estar vivint aquell moment de debò. No des de que el nom d'en Son Goku havia ressonat, per segon cop en pocs segons, a través dels altaveus.

'Aquesta vegada, amb més força'.

L'acabaven de cridar per agafar la bola del sorteig, i el conductor havia acabat per repetir el seu nom amb més èmfasi quan aquest havia trigat una mica més d'un moment a reaccionar.

A ell se l'havia vist distret amb el seu fill gran al costat.

'I ella ja no sabia què hi feia d'espectadora en aquell Torneig'. Era com si el seu cos fos allà però la Nasu real no. 'Com si escoltés el xivarri de la gent de sota i les converses de la Suno i la Reiya a distància, com si ni tan sols rebés els rajos de sol directament sobre la seva pell'. Probablement, durant segons, havia viscut l'instant menys conscient de tota la seva vida. Des de que aquell nom, calant per fi dins seu, havia rebotat entre els crits del públic i les seves pròpies emocions, i havia acabat per llançar-la a una mena d'altre estat. 'Se sentia com si l'haguessin empès enrere i simplement hagués caigut en un buit sorollós i molest'. L'eco de les paraules del seu voltant arribava ara al seu cap, però només com si provinguessin del fons d'un empedrat i profund pou.

¿Què li estava passant? ¿Era allò el sentir-se humà? ¿El no poder controlar les emocions? ¿S'estava tornant boja?.

'Va preguntar-s'ho fins que alguna mena d'impuls conegut va activar-se dins seu de nou i l'únic que va saber fer fou desesperar-se'. Però ja no de la mateixa manera.

Ja no com si fos una cosa personal. 'Quelcom massa personal', com havia estat fins aleshores.

Tots quatre es mantenien encara ara repenjats en aquella barana qualsevol. 'Tot i que no amb un sentiment _qualsevol_ a l'interior... Almenys no _ella_, tan sorpresa amb si mateixa com estava ara... de cop i volta'. En el fons, només el fet de poder tornar a raonar ja la meravellava.

– Merda!

– Nasu... – va intentar intercedir la Suno que s'imaginava que allò hauria suposat un autèntic daltabaix per la saiyan.

La princesa saiyajin, enmig del seu propi trànsit, sí l'havia mirat amb certa recança incomprensible i n'havia identificat de seguida els cabells en punxa i l'alçada, però no es referia ara a _això_. No exactament.

'Com a mínim no en aquella expressió concreta i sense matisos que li havia sortit de l'ànima'.

Petit com es veia des d'allà dalt, exactament igual que la resta, la Nasu hagués pogut (fins i tot) deixar de forçar la vista i ignorar-lo. Fingir que ho feia com a mínim; sobretot després d'haver tornat en si del seu propi estat de confusió. 'Si la veu del presentador, és clar, no l'hagués tornat a trasbalsar... si la megafonia no l'hagués fet caure (finalment) en aquella coincidència de números... En Vegeta tenia el dotze en l'ordre en què havia quedat després del sorteig... i en Son Goku l'onze. S'enfrontarien'.

Fins llavors havia estat una possibilitat. Ara era definitiu. Sonava definitiu.

– Què et passa, mama?

– Nasu...

– És un ximple – va agafar-se tan fort de la barra, a la barana on era, que aviat va adonar-se que l'havia ben torçat. 'Un segon més i el material metal·lúrgic d'aquell casual element de subjecció hagués quedat fet pols...' – Ho sabia... sabia que era millor que deixés les coses com estaven... que no tornés...

– Entenc com et sents, però... – va intentar posar-li una mà a l'espatlla la Suno, sorpresa que parlés amb tanta claredat davant la menuda, la petita que aleshores no aparentava entendre res.

– Com em sento? – va girar-se llavors una mica alterada. Amb la mirada roent d'algun sentiment sobrevingut, i seguretat en la paraula – No es tracta de com em sento jo... Ni tan sols em sento... Crec que ja no sóc capaç de sentir res respecte a ell – I s'ho deia de cop i volta fins i tot ullant-lo. 'Amb tanta fredor que, en aquell moment, ella mateixa se'n convencia'. Sobtadament, s'ho creia. – El problema no sóc jo... Però pot ser-ho en... en Vegeta.

Ni la pròpia Nasu era del tot conscient de la serenitat amb què, en aquell instant, se li cobrien les paraules i les emocions. 'No havia imaginat que una cosa així, pogués agradar-li tan poc'.

– En Vegeta?! – Ara mateix en Mefus no entenia tampoc res.

– Es pensa que pot arribar aquí... – va continuar parlant, aquest cop si desfent un tros d'aquella barra sense voler; fent que part de la darrera fila de l'estadi es girés entre espantada i esmaperduda. Va baixar el to i es va allunyar de la barana en veure-ho. – Es pensa que pot arribar aquí i trastocar-nos a tots... i marxar. I que tot continuarà sent igual. I tots esperen que sigui així, però...

– Però, què? – va preguntar suau la Suno, comprenent que s'havia perdut alguna cosa.

– Però hi ha sentiments que no es poden contenir tan fàcilment com qui veu passar una fulla seca empesa pel vent... Hi ha emocions que estaven bé on estaven... enterrades – va parlar, sabent que absurd com era: ni tan sols es referia a si mateixa – Tot anava bé, maleït sigui, Suno...

– Un moment... – va preguntar en Mefus ara, que acabava d'assumir quin seria el primer contrincant d'en Son Goku després d'aquell sorteig – Estàs dient que... Tens por que en Vegeta li faci mal?

La Nasu va deixar escapar inesperadament una riallada seca, ofegada pel somriure escèptic que l'acompanyava. 'Ni tan sols creia que fos veritablement possible'. Estava segura que, passés el que passés, l'home hauria trobat la manera a l'Altre Món de continuar superant-los a tots... o a quasi tots si és que, en veritat, en Gohan seguia sent més fort.

– Tinc por que l'idiota del meu germà s'insufli d'aquest absurd orgull que té... i que d'alguna manera... si perd... decideixi enviar-ho tot a orris. – va exasperar-se lleugerament, tornant a mirar endavant com si res – Que, derrotat, marxi a entrenar a vés a saber on. O que es quedi però que estigui completament ressetejat... com si la Bulma no hi hagués batallat gens els darrers 7 anys...

– No em puc creure que pensis que l'oncle no guanyarà – va quasi retreure-li la Reiya amb les celles arrufades i la mirada dolguda – Mama, tan fort és aquest altre home? El pare d'en Son Gohan...

Va quedar-se-la mirant un instant, visiblement torbada; més i tot del que volia reconèixer llavors. En pretès silenci. 'Almenys per breus segons'.

– Creu-me que ho espero, Reiya. El millor per tots és que en Vegeta guanyi aquest condemnat torneig... o almenys aquest combat en particular... I treure'ns-ho tots de sobre quan més aviat possible.

– Caram – va fer la Suno entenent, com a mínim per sobre, què volia dir la dona morena... 'D'aspecte ara tan humà que era increïble pensar que, de naixement, hagués estat princesa d'un altre món'. – Coneixes bé el teu germà...

– Anem, Reiya – va intercedir aleshores en Mefus sabent que era millor que el que hagués de dir la Nasu, ho expliqués sense la nena al davant – Podem fer un gelat, què et sembla? O una pila de gelats... – va afegir de seguida coneixent la fam enorme que sempre tenia la petita. – Serem aquí abans que comencin els combats seriosos...

– D'acord – va acceptar, no obstant força desconfiada, una nena que no entenia gens el comportament de la seva mare. 'No de feia dies'. I menys després de totes aquelles paraules sense sentit que, per ella, no havien tingut solta ni volta.

En Mefus, en canvi, creia poder comprendre _què_ volia dir la Nasu. I era la Suno qui realment ho descobriria després d'aquella propera explicació. 'Un cop amb la Reiya ja en una altra banda'.

Era millor deixar-la explicar-se. 'Se li notava en la mirada que, fins i tot, ho necessitava'. Tenia una guspira encesa a les pupil·les, un tipus estrany de foc fred que no era ansietat però tampoc completa serenor.

– L'odia... o creu odiar-lo, almenys... – va explicar-se la princesa saiyajin, a la fi. 'Buscant aleshores, amb la mirada endavant, el cabell despentinat i purament saiyan d'en Son Goku'. S'adonava ara que podia arribar a dominar-se a si mateixa, fins i tot més del que abans hagués cregut. 'Encara que... més enllà de com de freda se sentís _en ullar-lo_... La Nasu sabia que, com a mínim, _alguna mena de_ _mur de contenció_ segrestava ja (dins seu) d'altres emocions'. Però li era impossible rescatar-les, per saber si estava gaire equivocada enmig d'aquell gel dur amb què era coberta feia ja més que un llarg instant. – Sé del que parlo, Suno. Jo també _creia_ estimar-lo... Diuen que no són sentiments tan diferents... Que poden arribar a assemblar-se...

A la pèl-roja ni tan sols li havia sobtat tanta sinceritat, tot i que maquillada de passat.

– Els altres no semblen preocupats... Ni en Goku...

– No és clar que no – va fer irònica la mare de la Reiya, amant d'en Son Goku en el què aparentava ser ja una altra vida – Cap d'ells pot entendre tot el que deu barrinar en Vegeta ara mateix... Espero exagerar...

La pèl-roja va posar-li la mà a l'espatlla amb gest còmplice. 'Era difícil pensar que exagerava, sobretot amb aquell to de veu de feia segons... de preocupació tan absolutament continguda'.

– Potser només són els fantasmes d'un Vegeta que, en el fons, no t'agrada tant com l'actual... Qui sap si ell mateix s'adona que és una ruqueria continuar ancorat al passat... – va somriure-li intentant esvair-li els dubtes – Mira'ls ja entren endins... en breu començaran els combats... Per què no anem nosaltres també a menjar alguna cosa?!... Sé que és difícil, però...

'En realitat, al revés que feia unes hores; la Nasu tenia la sensació de poder-se cruspir tot el que li posessin davant en qüestió de segons'. Ni que fos per ocultar aquella petita preocupació, no tant de germana, que creixia dins seu; mentre un gel sense escrúpols ho tapava tot amb realista indiferència.

Va observar un darrer cop la pista... adés de seguir la Suno fora de l'estadi. Els organitzadors del campionat almenys s'estarien deu minuts més a netejar la tarima; abans de començar el Torneig de debò amb el combat entre en Krilín i aquell home enorme que la Nasu no havia escoltat com es deia. 'No seria pas cap problema per la força humana però fora de sèrie del millor amic d'en Son Goku'.

.

– Goku – Havia cridat el presentador, primer amb no massa intenció – Son Goku! – Havia insistit micròfon en mà quan aquest havia trigat una mica.

Se li havia atorgat el número onze que llavors no tenia rival. I no havia estat fins minuts després que aquell que s'havia hagut d'apropar a agafar una bola havia estat en Vegeta.

– És el número dotze – Havia assenyalat el presentador ros i la notícia havia caigut com una autèntica bomba entre els companys de batalles d'aquells dos saiyajins.

En Vegeta només havia ensenyat el número endavant amb un somrís perillós al rostre. 'Era el que portava esperant feia molts anys, el moment de vèncer en Son Goku'.

– En Vegeta és el dotze... – Havia murmurat en Cor Petit observant la pissarra encara sense creure-s'ho. 'Aquella primera fase del campionat, sens dubte, tindria un llistó molt alt'. Estava segur que el germà de la Nasu se'n moria de ganes.

'Exactament com abans, com quan veure-li aquell somriure astut a la cara li provocava ben poques simpaties'. Amb el temps tots s'hi havien acostumat.

– Ostres, en Goku lluitarà amb en Vegeta! – Havia saltat gairebé endavant en Krilín incrèdul. Allò els portava inevitablement a tots a un altre moment del passat, però ara seria el combat de dos col·legues. 'Bé, espero...', va pensar en Krilín insegur. – Caram – va somriure nerviós llavors – En la primera sèrie de combats!

En Gohan només feia cara d'estar tan astorat com el millor amic del seu pare.

I en Son Goku somreia clarament amb el repte a la mirada: – En Vegeta... – No es podria dir, passés el que passés, que aquell no seria un bon campionat d'arts marcials.

'Magnífic, en Kakarot per rival', va passar per la ment d'en Vegeta. Se sentia satisfet i tocat per alguna mena de sort. 'Ja l'esperava... sempre he esperat aquest dia! El dia en què guanyaré en Kakarot...! Me'n moro de ganes... i de derrotar-lo encara més... Pallasso'.

La notícia fins i tot havia causat estupor entre en Goten i en Trunks, disfressats del senyor Emmascarat, que intentaven endevinar ara qui dels seus pares guanyaria aquell combat que s'anunciava per a la primera fase.

Un dels últims enfrontaments a decidir-se per sorteig havia estat el que emparellava i anunciava el pols entre en Cor Petit i el misteriós Xin. 'Així – va pensar el namekià – Així sabré qui és'.

A en Krilín continuava semblant-li que els seus amics exageraven al respecte d'aquell paio.

D'entre les normes de sempre, només n'hi havia una de nova. Els combats no podrien durar més de 30 minuts, passat aquell temps els jutges en decidirien el guanyador.

Els resultats del sorteig, que aquella vegada s'havia fet davant del públic per maximitzar-ne l'espectacularitat, no havien passat tampoc desapercebuts entre la Bulma i la resta que els havien vist treure les boles de la capsa i quedar emparellats per a una interessantíssima primera ronda.

– Ei... en Goku contra en Vegeta en la primera eliminatòria – Havia comentat, una mica sense saber què dir, la Bulma que s'havia quedat pensativa en veure com aquell combat s'anunciava i com en Vegeta ensenyava al presentador aquella precisa bola. – Ostres.

Els altres havien fet el mateix gest que ella, i només la Xixi aparentava aleshores haver-se animat de cop i volta. – En Goku guanyarà.

Això, és clar, havia deixat l'estranya sensació de la Bulma enrere.

– Sí, home! En Vegeta s'ha entrenat molt, mentre no sabem què feia en Son Goku a l'Altre Món. Guanyarà en Vegeta! – Havia dit sense parar-s'ho a pensar gaire. Només per defensar la seva parella davant la seguretat de la Xixi. – Jo mateixa vaig perfeccionar-li la seva sala d'entrenament i gravetat. Aquesta vegada ho aconseguirà... i us quedareu amb un pam de nas!

– En Goku lluita per la supervivència econòmica de la seva família – No s'havia tallat ni un pèl la filla d'en Gyumao, més que convençuda del que estava dient. 'Era així, és clar'. Ella mateixa li ho havia demanat – És un bon motiu per combatre i no només passar-s'ho bé com en Vegeta...

'A casa de la Bulma ja tenien diners... molts diners', pensava. Però la científica no tenia intenció de cedir en aquella batussa dialèctica.

– Guanyarà en Vegeta!

– En Goku!

– En Vegeta!

– Prou noies, prou! No sigueu criatures!

– Tu, calla! – Havia estat en l'únic que ambdues s'havien posat d'acord... 'En callar en Iamxa'.

– D'acord, d'acord – Havia cedit ell, després d'haver rebut un cop al cap de les dues dones. – Tampoc cal que us poseu així... Quina creu...

.

Després del sorteig, els organitzadors del certamen els havien convidat a esperar-se entre vestidors, entre aquella sala d'espera a partir de la qual accedirien a la tarima i un pati interior d'aspecte tradicional.

Fins i tot en Son Gohan s'havia adonat que sí en Vegeta havia somrigut i havia callat, en Cor Petit tampoc havia tornat a parlar de feia estona.

– Des que s'ha acabat el sorteig, en Cor Petit està una mica absent, no trobes Son Gohan? – Li havia preguntat la Vídel en veure'l observar l'estrany ésser pàl·lid i alt.

– No, de cap manera. És la seva manera de concentrar-se abans d'un combat... – Li havia respost, tot i haver de reconèixer que la situació no semblava prou difícil com per a què es concentrés amb tanta atenció. 'Que ho fa que està tan estrany?!. Tan poderós creu que és el seu rival?'.

En Krilín, en canvi, preferia burxar en Son Goku que feia ja sense parar exercicis d'escalfament.

– Tens ganes de començar, eh, Goku? – Li havia interpel·lat entre somriures.

– No t'ho pots pas imaginar... Ja hi hauríem de ser! – Li havia respost el seu amic sense deixar de fer escalfaments i flexions amb els braços. 'No podia pas dir que no en tingués moltes ganes d'aquell combat contra en Vegeta'. Seria interessant de fer.

– Enfrontar-se a en Vegeta el primer combat és gairebé com arribar a la final... – Havia llavors continuat parlant en Krilín del tema, encara que aviat el guerrer saiyan de gi terrestre s'havia fixat també en el rostre i l'aïllament d'en Cor Petit.

'Era massa excessiu, fins i tot pel namekià'. – També en té moltes ganes, ell... Em fa l'efecte que ens haurem de veure les cares en la segona volta – Havia continuat parlant el guerrer baixet sense adonar-se'n – Cor Petit, no m'estovis gaire!

I tot i així l'atenció del namekià, i aleshores la d'en Goku, aparentava estar forçosament enfocada a aquell tal Xin.

L'humà, finalment, havia vist què els preocupava encara.

– Sou la pera, eh?!

.

.

– Va – va insistir la Reiya que s'havia atipat de gelats – Escolteu la megafonia de l'estadi? Ja ha començat el combat d'en Krilín i d'aquell homenot...

La Nasu ni tan sols s'havia immutat, però havia somrigut (això sí) per l'entusiasme que la seva filla havia decidit mostrar pel campionat. 'Era prou conscient que, en el fons, la nena sabia que aquella primera batalla no tindria gaire més història que la d'en Krilín guanyant sense esforç'.

– Per mi no corris! – va fer broma en Mefus, exagerant la seva poca simpatia per les batalles. La Suno i la Nasu s'havien afegit a ells i a aquell mossec; minuts després d'haver-les deixat parlant soles sobre el que, n'estava segur, era un molt comentat enfrontament entre en Vegeta i en Son Goku. 'En tenia prou amb conèixer parts de la història per valorar-ne la importància... tot i que la reacció de la germana del príncep saiyajin li n'havia donat una idea força aproximada del que en podien esperar'.

La Nasu no podia negar no haver-se atipat en aquell moment de distensió. 'Encara que tingués molt present el que havia sentit i pensat feia tan sols un moment'. De fet, l'ansietat – o com se'n digués de tot allò que en el fons sentia – encara li havia obert més la gana, finalment...

– Qui deu ser aquest tal Xin, que s'ha sentit per megafonia que li tocava a en Cor Petit, mama? – Havia preguntat aleshores la menuda, tot avançant entre un bon nombre de gent per arribar al lloc on havien estat abans.

– No ho sé. Ni idea... – va fer, en aquest sentit tranquil·la, la Nasu – Però no crec que sigui un problema...

– Ja, és clar... – va riure la Reiya – El seu contrincant no és un saiyajin. Fins que no s'enfronti amb en Gohan o l'oncle ho té bé. Bé... o amb l'altre home – va fer afable, agafant-la de la mà a continuació, tot i que encara amb la reticència de sentir que la seva mare realment creia que el pare d'en Son Gohan i en Goten podia guanyar el seu oncle. 'Era absurd'. – Va mama...

– Som-hi! – La Suno va intentar mantenir el to animat de la xica en parlar. – Mireu, tota aquesta gent, al final no serem els únics sense seient que ens posarem allà dalt. És ben bé que mai ha passat res...

– Però tu ets doctora o directora general de seguretat, noia? – va fer broma aleshores en Mefus, fent gala d'una confiança i d'un aire extravertit que va sorprendre la mateixa Nasu. 'I ara a aquest què li pica?', va qüestionar-se veient-lo parlar a la Suno amb naturalitat.

– No conec el món de les arts marcials però hi ha recintes esportius en què fa temps que van prohibir que hi hagués gent que es quedés dreta per mantenir l'ordre públic i... – Malgrat l'extensió del relat, la Suno aparentava encantada de deixar-li anar (ara) tota aquella explicació.

Realment la Nasu no estava segura de no haver-se perdut alguna cosa.

.

– Ha guanyat el pare! – Saltava en el mateix moment la Maron al seu seient – Ho veieu?

– Ja t'ho he dit abans, noieta – va fer-li la gràcia en Iamxa, que se'n cuidava. Ja era gros que li hagués de prestar atenció ell mentre la Bulma i la Xixi passaven de discutir-se a parlar-se amb cordialitat amb la mateixa tranquil·litat amb què en Krilín havia vençut aquell homenot gros que havia tingut davant – El teu pare és l'home més fort d'aquest món – va riure – D'entre els humans... – va afegir per si mateix en veure com en Krilín marxava satisfet de la tarima.

¿Mentia?. La veritat era que en Iamxa no n'estava pas gaire segur. Al cap i a la fi també hi havia en Ten Shin Han... però feia molts anys ja que no el veien... ¿Què se n'hauria fet?

.

– Mira, mama! – va fer la Reiya arribant al capdamunt de l'estadi – Ara li toca a en Cor Petit. Ànims Cor Petit – va cridar amb totes les seves forces, mentre la Nasu, en canvi, somreia en veure-la decidida a deixar-se les cordes vocals pel namekià.

– No cridis tant que igualment no et sent amb tant xivarri – va dir-li la Suno, agafant la petita per les espatlles, tot i que la Reiya estava convençuda que veurien un gran combat.

– Estàs millor? – va aprofitar el moment per preguntar en Mefus a la saiyan – Ets ben difícil de llegir...

– Jo sempre estic bé... – va respondre-li amb un somriure que, no obstant, al tsufur va semblar-li més teatralitzat que res més. – I estaré millor quan guanyi en Cor Petit... – va observar un moment però la tarima on s'havia de disputar l'enfrontament i on ja esperaven ambdós rivals – Carai, és un tipus ben estrafolari aquest tal Xin... No fa pinta de ser humà...

.

– Què et passa, Goku? Tant et preocupa aquest Xin...? – va preguntar-li de nou en Krilín quan va veure que en Son Goku es mirava amb rostre excessivament seriós en Cor Petit i el seu contrincant, que ja eren fora, davant de tot el públic.

– Una mica sí...

En Vegeta tampoc les tenia totes amb l'aparició d'un ésser tan enigmàtic. _– Bé, ha arribat l'hora del segon combat – va dir-se a si mateix – Ara ho veurem! Per fi comprovarem la capacitat d'atac que té, sigui qui sigui, perquè fins ara no hem pogut veure-ho... _

.

– Escolti... – va sentir, un Cor Petit completament concentrat, que algú intentava parlar-li des del darrere. Era el presentador al límit del ring on ara començarien a lluitar – Suposo que no destrossarà la tarima com l'últim cop,... oi?

Ja li havia insistit almenys un cop abans en allò. Va somriure de costat sense assegurar-li ben bé res i va centrar-se a mirar el seu contrincant.

El tal Xin, amb la cresta al cabell i aquella mirada estranya, continuava somrient com si sabés coses que ell no sabia... com si anés un pas per davant de tothom. 'En Cor Petit tenia la sensació que, de fet, per en Xin aquell combat no era més que una oportunitat de divertir-se'. Però hi havia alguna cosa... quelcom en ell... que l'incomodava.

Encara no sabia què. I no tenia res a veure amb què digués saber qui era en Son Goku... o amb què conegués la Nasu de vés a saber quin episodi del passat...

'Sabria ella de qui es tractava?'.

Va fixar la vista endavant, però els pensaments van tornar-lo a assaltar amb força abans i tot de treure's el turbant i la capa. _– Qui deu ser i d'on ha sortit? – va pensar en mirar-lo més i més – Què em deu passar? – va caure-hi aleshores – Per algun motiu em costa lluitar amb ell... És el primer cop que el veig, però..._

El que no s'esperava, de cap de les maneres, era que en Xin parlés sense ni tan sols moure's. 'Sense que ell expressés cap d'aquells dubtes en veu alta, encara palplantat allà dalt on se suposava que havia anat a batallar'.

– Aviat ho sabràs.. qui sóc – va somriure d'una manera que encara va entravessar-se més al cap d'en Cor Petit – Però ara... Passem-ho bé amb el joc.

'No podia, no podia fer-ho'. Alguna cosa al cap li deia, ara sí amb tota seguretat, que no podia lluitar contra aquell home.

Un raig, quasi amb la força d'un llamp, va irrompre al seu cervell anunciant-li-ho...

Una vegada més sentia tenir una ben evident barreja de sentiments al seu interior. Però era una guspira del que semblava saviesa, la que li indicava que era millor deixar-ho estar. 'Ni tan sols tenia a veure, no estrictament, amb la força del contrincant'.

– Em... sap greu... – va dir de cop i volta – Jo abandono...

La notícia va causar estupor a tot el públic, però en especial als seus companys. 'Si no hagués anat en compte per evitar espatllar res, la mateixa Nasu hagués tornat a caure endavant arrencant la barana de lloc enmig de l'astorament en què es trobava'.

La Reiya havia quedat amb la boca completament oberta. 'Sense creure-s'ho'.

I el conductor de l'espectacle no n'era menys, no en rebre aquella sorpresa de proporcions descomunals. 'Ningú que el conegués, podia concebre'l abandonant una batalla... no abans de començar-la'.

El namekià senzillament va esquivar les preguntes del presentador i va entrar endins, travessant per un costat, i de nou, aquell tradicional panell darrere i entre el qual la resta de participants podien veure els combats.

Des de dalt de tot, la Reiya i la Nasu van perdre'l de vista de seguida que va posar un peu a l'edifici. Amb prou feines, des d'allà, distingien les persones que l'havien rebut a peu d'entrada. 'En Son Goku seria un d'ells... Què havia passat?'.

– No m'ho puc creure... – va repetir la Reiya, aliena a tot, en l'instant que alçava la vista amb una determinació a la mirada – M'ha de donar una explicació!

– Espera!

En Cor Petit, mentrestant, evitava les qüestions dels seus companys.

– Tant li has valorat la força, Cor Petit? – va preguntar en Son Goku seriós i, de fet, va ser a la única pregunta que, de moment, el namekià va considerar respondre.

– Sí – va fer encara taciturn i sense girar-se cap a ells – Hi ha massa diferència... Pertany a una altra dimensió...

En Krilín ni tan sols s'ho volia creure: – No pot ser. Deus fer broma. Ei, que després em toca a mi, lluitar amb ell!

A fora ja començaven a animar la Vídel que era la pròxima del grup en participar.

No obstant en Cor Petit ara mateix només estava per anar endavant i esperar que el Xin també entrés al recinte per resoldre'n els seus dubtes. En Son Goku se'l mirava intentant endevinar què passava exactament.

– ... Potser m'equivoco – va començar a parlar en Cor Petit quan va tenir-lo davant, a unes passes dels seus companys – Pe...però.. oi que és...?!

Indubtablement en Xin es divertia amb la situació: – Què? Qui diu que sóc?!

– Em sembla que... – va comentar entre murmuris en Cor Petit; a qui ara no escoltava cap de la resta de lluitadors – Em sembla que és... és un Déu Superior...

– No – Continuava amb aquell somriure gravat al rostre en Xin – S'equivoca.

En Kibito, entrant des d'un dels patis interiors del recinte, li estava a punt de resoldre: – És el Déu de tots els Déus...

La reacció d'en Cor Petit era evidentment d'incredulitat... i de molt respecte. Gairebé un respecte espantadís. 'En Kamisama havia aprés, en quedar al càrrec d'aquell món, que no hi havia res superior a una figura com aquella... molts pocs eren afortunats de veure'l'.

– De moment – continuava divertit en Xin – Guardi el secret... Per ara no vull que ho sàpiga ningú...

En Son Goku i la resta se'ls havien quedat mirant sense poder distingir què deien entre tant xiuxiueig.

'Per sobre dels quatre Déus inferiors, hi ha un Déu superior... i per sobre de tots, hi ha el Déu dels Déus. Té raó. Ho he sentit dir en algun lloc', va rumiar encara amb la suor al front i els ulls oberts com taronges, amb la pell verda característica de la seva raça més pàl·lida que mai.

Era evident per tots, ara, que a en Cor Petit li'n passava alguna.

– Què passa, Cor Petit...? – En Goku va ser el primer en anar endavant per esbrinar-ho – T'ha dit alguna impertinència? Vols que hi vagi i li digui quatre coses? – Amb el dubte de què passava, el saiyan encara es veia amb ànims de fer-hi broma.

Però el namekià no estava per bromes ara mateix.

– No! – va cridar alçant la veu gairebé sense adonar-se'n – No ho facis! No li diguis res! Si us plau! No li diguis res!

– Què?!

.

No tot el públic estava, aleshores, a punt d'assistir al combat entre la Vídel i l'Spopovitx; un paio desagradable de veure que, segons deien, havia canviat força des de l'última vegada.

– Reiya! – va cridar la Nasu girant-se amb tanta força que va fer fins i tot voleiar la faldilla que li arribava als turmells – On se suposa que vas?

– A saber què ha passat! És absurd que hagi abandonat – va cridar la nena ja escales avall, cap al carrer, però amb la intenció d'alçar el vol just després i immiscir-se com fos dins del recinte del Gran Torneig d'Arts Marcials.

– Espera!

Era inútil i la Nasu ho sabia. 'La seva filla, ara mateix, estava entre dolguda i preocupada'. Fins feia un moment havia posat moltes ganes en aquella participació del namekià.

La Nasu va bufar. 'Ara hauria d'anar a treure-la d'allà dins... encara que... sí, a ella també li assaltava la curiositat... i l'estupefacció'. Una cosa molt grossa havia d'haver passar pel cap d'en Cor Petit com per abandonar un combat. – Fantàstic.

– Vols que intenti tornar a entrar allà dins? – va oferir-se la Suno que també estava una mica sorpresa pels esdeveniments – Puc...

– No – va negar amb el cap la Nasu amb quasi ferocitat a la mirada. Però no contra la doctora del nord, sinó contra si mateixa que no aparentava capaç d'anar ella mateixa i prestar atenció a en Cor Petit... En el fons la Reiya tenia raó, en passava alguna i el namekià s'havia d'explicar...

'Després de la confiança que s'havien tingut sempre, era gairebé absurd que no anés ella mateixa a demanar-li per què dimonis abandonava el Torneig a les primeres de canvi'. El seu rival no podia pas ser tan poderós... i encara que ho fos... ell no ho hagués deixat mai, com a mínim fins a comprovar que era impossible.

– Nasu... – va fer-li notar en Mefus que els havia deixat sense una resposta, quedant-se callada després de rebutjar l'oferiment de la pèl-roja.

– Hi vaig jo... També vull saber què ha passat – va mirar-los, perfilant un somrís abans de girar-se ella també cap a les escales, no gaire enllà d'on eren – Us quedeu aquí? No crec que sigui per gaire estona...

– És clar... – va acceptar la Suno de seguida, quasi com si hagués estat esperant que la Nasu fes aquell pas – No ens mourem pas... Encara hi ha molts combats per veure – va picar-li l'ullet.

En Mefus només va aspirar aire teatralment, assentint. – Que no ho saps, Nasu? Un Torneig d'Arts Marcials és la il·lusió de tota la meva vida...

La Nasu, en escoltar-lo, gairebé va deixar escapar un riure ofegat. – No desesperis. Fins ara!

'Qui li hauria dit una vegada que en Mefus acabaria per tenir sentit de l'humor i tot'. Qui li hauria dit que en tindria ella, de fet...

.

Una tromba s'apropava a la sala d'espera d'aquell campionat, sense que ni tan sols en Cor Petit s'ho esperés. 'Hauria d'haver imaginat que causaria una reacció així... però veure-la aparèixer allà – i de quina manera – l'havia pres completament per sorpresa'.

– Ets molt popular – va somriure en Son Gohan a la seva amiga – Endavant, Vídel! – Havia arribat el moment que ella i l'Spopovitx, que ja havia sortit a l'exterior, s'enfrontessin.

– Sí! – va fer segura la filla del senyor Satan – Merci! – 'No sabia per què, però el fet que ell li donés ànims li insuflava fins i tot més energia'.

Un terrabastall de passos de passadissos interiors va fer-la, però, girar-se un moment. Tots eren ara a l'expectativa del què passava exactament amb aquelles corredisses.

– Vine aquí! – van escoltar un dels monjos cridar.

– No hi pots estar tu en aquest edifici! És restringit per a l'organització i els participants al Torneig!

Ningú aparentava respondre'ls llavors.

En Cor Petit, sense acabar de situar-se, va aguditzar l'oïda per intentar saber què passava. En Son Goku, com en Krilín i en Gohan, només feia cara d'estar completament perdut. ¿Què podia passar allà fora per què aquells homes grans cridessin d'aquella manera?.

Un segon després, i amb el Vegeta completament impassible al què fos que estigués passant, dos d'aquells homes van entrebancar-se amb la pròpia túnica en travessar una de les portes i van caure estiregassats a terra.

No hi havia ningú més enlloc.

– Estaven perseguint un fantasma? – va fer broma en Jewel, un dels participants que amb d'altres s'havia esperat més enllà; poc interessat de fet a contemplar la lluita dels demés. Fins que havia escoltat tot aquell soroll, i havia decidit apropar-s'hi.

L'A-18 era una de les que, en canvi, no havia fet ni més ni menys. 'Com aquell altre paio estrany que acompanyava l'Spopovitx o com en Kibito'.

Dels que no eren del grup d'en Son Goku, de fet, i a banda del noi ros i milhomes que havia increpat els monjos, només en Xin aparentava lleugerament encuriosit.

– No heu vist una nena? – va aixecar-se un dels organitzadors, espolsant-se la roba i mirant a tots costats – Una nena petita...

– Una nena petita invisible? – va continuar en Jewel amb la broma – Els únics que han entrat a la sala, heu estat vosaltres.

El segon home, que recollia el seu peculiar (i tradicional) barret de terra, no n'estava del tot convençut. 'El barret era rectangular i de color negre'. Va situar-se'l al cap amb molèstia.

– Anem, deu haver anat cap a una altra banda.

Un segon després que els homes se n'anessin i que la resta de participants s'espargissin per la sala, la Vídel va seguir sense reaccionar.

– Va, Vídel... Ja t'esperen al ring...

– Son Gohan – va assenyalar llavors amb dubte cap algun lloc del sostre entre una biga marcada en una part d'aquest i una mena de finestra petita i alta. – La cua... – va balbucejar un moment – És la criatura de la cua! – va completar la frase després.

Un segon més tard, la Reiya es deixava anar del sostre, quedant dempeus a terra.

– Uf – va somriure – Hauria d'haver procurat que no em veiessin entrar – va raonar. Tot i que abans que la resta reaccionés ja s'havia girat cap a un dels seus costats – Cor Petit!

– D'on... d'on surts tu? – va ser l'única resposta del namekià. 'Havia quedat prou exaltat amb la confessió d'en Xin com per, acte seguit, contemplar la invasiva, per inesperada, i surrealista, de nou, arribada de la nena'.

'¿Com podia tenir aquella habilitat per sortir de sota les pedres quan menys l'esperaves?'. Va pensar que no, que en realitat ja s'ho hauria d'haver pensat que apareixeria després d'allò. Sabia que era al Torneig de feia estona.

En Xin era l'únic, a banda dels membres del propi grup, que encara els observava. 'La presència d'una nena petita allà no cridava tant l'atenció com l'aterrada que havia fet protagonitzar a aquells dos homes feia un instant'.

En Son Goku que, després de preocupar-se per ell, havia quedat prop d'en Cor Petit; somreia àmpliament des del segon en què la sorpresa per l'afirmació de la Vídel s'havia convertit en certesa.

– Hola! – va saludar-la amb la palma de la mà oberta i en amunt. Va ampliar-se-li el somriure clar en veure que la nena li tornava la salutació una mica astorada. 'Tant com de fet havia fet estar fins llavors a un bon grup de gent'. – És difícil saber d'on apareixeràs tu, eh?! – va picar-li l'ullet familiar.

'Tan familiar que la Reiya ni tan sols va saber què dir'. Havia anat allà amb un propòsit. I com abans, no entenia el tracte proper que aparentava dispensar-li aquell home.

Va pensar en el sorteig. Aquell tipus era el contrincant del seu oncle i, pel que havia entès, podia portar-li problemes... Així que suposava que tampoc calia resultar-li tan simpàtica. – Ah... sí – va ser breu – Hola...

Hores d'ara ja s'havia embolicat la cua a la cintura, juntament amb el cinturó i el mocador lligat que hi duia. Va intentar col·locar-se bé la màniga ample que li patinava per l'espatlla abans de centrar-se en la seva intenció allà.

Va arrufar el nas i el somrís va deixar-los veure una mica les dents blanques i immaculades, abans de dirigir-se de braços creuats a en Cor Petit.

– No ho entenc – va canviar el gest completament, mentre escoltava que al seu darrere la Vídel deia alguna cosa a en Son Gohan i sortia corrent enfora cap al seu combat – Explica-m'ho, Cor Petit... perquè no ho entenc...

– Reiya...

'Per un moment ella semblava la mare, i el namekià tenia la sensació que sí... que s'havia d'explicar'. Però no. 'Coneixia perfectament aquella menuda'. A la Reiya no li agradava rebre ordres però sí donar-les... i no havia suportat mai en absolut que algú li parés els peus quan duia una cosa de cap... malgrat que ara no podia pas resoldre-li el dubte ni donar-li més explicacions que les poques que havia donat als demés. 'Era una criatura només', va bufar.

I ell tenia autoritat sobre ella. '¿Com podia ser tan endimoniadament obcecada i manaire?'. Va recordar la seva mare amb un somrís de costat.

No se li assemblaria del tot físicament, però a manaires no les guanyava ningú.

– No ho entenc... – va afluixar el gest del rostre de manera que al namekià va semblar-li ara francament decebuda. 'Fantàstic'.

– Era més fort que jo...

– No ho entenc...

En Son Goku observava la conversa sense perdre-se'n detall. Havia canviat el somriure per una ullada seriosa feia tan sols mig minut, quan havia notat aquella evident complicitat entre en Cor Petit i ella. 'Era normal. Absolutament corrent'.

Tant com que la petita no hagués fet ni més ni menys a la seva salutació. Va notar una escalfor dins en comprendre, ell també, d'on havia tret part del caràcter la nena que tenia davant. 'Gairebé hi veia la Nasu en una altra època... a Nàmek o abans de la lluita contra en Cèl·lula, en qualsevol discussió absurda i decidida amb en Cor Petit d'interlocutor'.

– No ho has d'entendre – va ser tallant però comprensiu el namekià, dirigint-li un somrís tot seguit – Ets una nena petita.

El comentari no va agradar-li gens. 'Sabent que havia estat una mica massa impetuosa, va suavitzar el to ella'. – Però havies entrenat molt... havíem entrenat molt! – va defensar – Estic segura que no és tan fort. Podies guanyar-lo de tros... Per què has abandonat? Tu sempre dius que és de covards, deixar-ho estar! – va deixar anar, amb els braços (ara) completament estirats a costat i costat del seu cos. 'A en Son Goku va omplir-se-li d'aire el pit en escoltar-la. Tot allò estava bé com estava, sobretot perquè era aquella mena d'ensenyances les que la farien una gran dona en el futur...'. En mans del namekià, part de l'educació de la seva filla estava en bones mans. 'Com ho havia estat una vegada l'educació d'un molt petit Son Gohan'.

Va tornar a somriure àmpliament, mirant-la.

– Ell és molt poderós, Reiya – va dir llavors en Cor Petit, tot i ser conscient que des d'un punt o altre de la sala el Xin l'observava. Va decidir deixar el rostre impàvid ara, i somriure-li de nou en veure la frustració real de la menuda. 'Decididament, com li havia dit a la nota, ella apostava per ell'. Va sentir-se completament orgullós... i tocat per alguna mena de sentiment que prou ben coneixia... el paternal. I gairebé li era incòmode pensar tot allò amb en Son Goku al costat. Va deixar escapar una mica d'aire abans de posar-li una mà al cap: – Tinc les meves raons.

'Passés el que passés, no tenia cap intenció de convertir aquella jornada en una batalla per la paternitat d'aquella nena'. Era prou conscient de qui n'era el pare... malgrat que ningú podia impedir-li protegir-la amb la pròpia vida si feia falta. 'No era, és clar, com si de veritat necessités fer-ho'.

Va sospirar de manera imperceptible. – A la propera...

Increïblement, ella va aparentar conformar-s'hi. – A la propera jo també hi participaré.

En Krilín era ara el que havia decidit fer-li una pregunta, tot i que tenia ja – com en Son Gohan – l'atenció partida entre aquella conversa i el combat que acabava de començar allà fora. De moment, la Vídel guanyava de carrer.

– Avui ens tens ben desconcertats, eh? – va dir-li a la Reiya en mirar cap allà on era. De seguida havia atret l'atenció de la nena, molt més calmada ara, després d'haver seguit fins al final el primer impuls que li havia passat pel cap. 'El de córrer a trobar en Cor Petit i saber per què, per què deixava una lluita abans de començar'. – Així que al final et tenim d'espectadora...

La saiyan va girar-se cap a ell. 'Tampoc sabia ben bé què dir'. – Hem improvisat... La mare – va dir amb cert to de resignació – La mare porta tot un dia improvisant... Ja la coneixes... Doncs com és ella, però pitjor...

– Diràs com ets tu també, mocosa – va riure en Krilín fent-la enfadar una mica, tot i que era evident que aquella aparició no havia acabat ben bé allà.

– Bé, Vídel bé – va exclamar en Son Gohan, malgrat tot més pendent del combat que es disputava fora. 'Havia entès que, d'alguna manera, era sa que el seu pare tingués contacte amb aquella nena...'. Només que potser era injust que ella no ho sabés tot. Va decidir concentrar-se en la seva companya d'institut. La Vídel. 'Havia d'estar molt trasbalsat per tot; com per tenir ganes de riure només per pronunciar-ne el nom amb la ment'. Va sentir-se incòmode en caure-hi. – Va, que pots vèncer-lo!

.

Les paraules de la seva filla s'havien clavat ben al fons del cap d'en Son Goku.

– _Hem improvisat... La mare... – va dir amb cert to de resignació – La mare porta tot un dia improvisant... Ja la coneixes... Doncs com és ella, però pitjor..._

Sabia que era allà des de què la Suno pràcticament els ho havia descobert... però va baixar el cap quasi amb un mig somriure, que finalment va ofegar, en entendre que la Nasu havia estat diferent _aquell dia_. No abans o després. O no tant com precisament llavors.

'Era la seva presència allà el que l'havia hagut de fer actuar com deia la Reiya'. ¿L'odiava?. 'No, si l'odiés, no hauria deixat que la seva filla hi fos'. O sí... Al cap i a la fi... per què havia de no retraure-li la seva actitud?!

'Se n'havia anat... i malgrat dir-li que era conscient de no haver estat prou a l'alçada... ell sabia que s'havien dit i promès coses que havia decidit deixar en un no res'. Ni tan sols li ho havia retret.

Sense voler va recordar amb claredat aquell dia de comiat al Palau de Déu, just abans de la lluita contra en Cèl·lula.

– _La Xixi i en Son Gohan són responsabilitat meva – va aclarir-li en aquell llavors – Perdona'm... jo... – Tenia la necessitat de recordar-li-ho, encara que potser ella ja no el cregués, encara que la reacció pogués ser pitjor. La Nasu però no aparentava (no en aquell moment) tenir la força suficient, l'empenta habitual, per lluitar per aquella seva relació novament frustrada – Sempre t'estimaré. Però ara no puc fallar al meu fill..._

– _És un adéu, doncs? – Els nervis van fer que deixés escapar una rialla molt poc sincera. En aquell instant en Son Goku havia estat capaç de gravar dins seu cadascun dels gestos corporals d'ella... cadascuna de les paraules. _

_I no obstant no havia caigut mai en el detall. Només ara ho veia clar. Ella s'havia posat la mà al ventre en fer-li aquella pregunta... 'Ella havia callat, perquè era evident que ja aleshores ho havia de saber'. Acabava de sortir de la Sala de l'Esperit del Temps, el seu embaràs havia d'haver-se accelerat en aquell lloc... Ella ja estava embarassada en la lluita contra en Cèl·lula... és clar..._

_Mai abans ho havia pensat amb aquella cruesa d'ara. 'L'havia mentit, ella mai havia arribat a estar un any sencer en aquella sala'. No sola. _

_Ben pocs retrets hi havia hagut en aquella trobada que recordava. _

– _T'estimaria molt poc si deixés que canviessis per mi. M'estimaria molt poc a mi mateixa... És aquest, en Goku noble i aferrat als principis, del que jo estic absurdament enamorada. L'altre es deia Kakarot... i no és l'home amb qui, l'últim cop, jo vaig fer l'amor._

'_Quasi podia sentir l'autenticitat d'aquelles paraules dins del seu cap'. Només que ara sabia que, en aquell moment, no només estava renunciant a ella. _

Va intentar mantenir-se somrient en observar la Reiya que bromejava amb en Krilín.

En Cor Petit, pensatiu encara pel tema d'en Xin – i es temia que ara per tot el que suposava veure la Reiya a la mateixa habitació que ell –_,_ havia sortit silenciosament a un pati interior del recinte. A un pati paral·lel a aquella mateixa habitació...

'No pretenia separar-los'.

No en tenia cap dret. 'Ni tan sols de dir-li la veritat'. Ho acabava de veure amb insultant claredat.

Va fixar-se, una vegada més, en la cua de la nena. 'La cua que ell havia dut'. I que almenys en Gohan també havia portat molt temps.

Allà estava la petita Reiya, amb les polseres al braç i les canelleres vermelles d'en Cor Petit. Amb la pedra que, per en Son Goku, suposava una antiga promesa incomplerta a la cintura.

¿Era filla d'en Son Goku aquella criatura? ¿O ho era més aviat d'en Kakarot?. 'No, va negar-se a si mateix, ell mai havia estat en Kakarot... ni tan sols amb la Nasu... ni molt menys amb la Nasu...'. Com deia ella, l'home que l'havia estimat, fins i tot essent la princesa saiyajin, havia estat el terrícola... simplement en Goku.

No havia estat ningú més en tota la seva vida. 'Només potser quan havia lluitat ferotgement contra algú... en cap cas a l'hora d'estimar ni a l'hora de moure's amb fins honestos a una batalla'.

No calia dir-s'ho tampoc, però era força conscient d'actuar, a vegades a més, per pur egoisme saiyajin. 'Per instint de superació o ganes d'un major repte...'. No havia volgut reconèixer-se mai que aquell fos també una mica en Kakarot.

'Kakarot només era la manera desafiant o exasperada com l'anomenava en Vegeta'. Aquell nom no significava res més per ell.

Sempre havia actuat segons aquesta mateixa creença.

Va avançar aleshores, amb un parell de passos, a la nena que se situava una mica més endavant, i que parlava encara amb en Krilín. 'Per prestar atenció al combat de la Vídel: El seu fill Gohan no feia una altra cosa'.

– Com ho fa la noia?

En Krilín també es va girar per fixar-s'hi.

– Es defensa molt bé.

– Sí, té moltíssima més força que el seu rival – va assentir en Gohan – Té molt bona tècnica.

I era veritat, la Vídel dominava l'enfrontament. Però... Però ja en feia estona... i l'Spopovitx ni tan sols aparentava estar cansat.

Un estrany pensament va cobrir en Goku. 'Quasi com si un flaix li hagués arribat amb força al cap en veure lluitar aquell home...'. No era normal... no ho era gens.

'Era com si no tingués vida al seu interior'. Però era allà, rebia cops, perdia cada vegada més terreny... i tot i així...

– _Aquesta noia és genial! – Anunciava l'àrbitre i conductor del que pel públic era un autèntic espectacle – L'Spopovitx, tot i que és un home de molta planta, no encerta ni un sol cop!_

Alguna cosa va fer (però) que, com a mínim durant uns minuts, en Son Goku deixés de nou de prestar atenció a aquell combat. 'Ni tan sols ho va pensar'.

Simplement va girar-se en escoltar aquella veu.

– Per aquí senyoreta... és per aquí... – va fer un d'aquells homes que no feia gaire que s'havia estavellat contra el terra davant de tots – No es preocupi. Ja entenc que vulgui parlar-hi... és clar...

El monjo semblava atent i completament embruixat. 'No obstant, ella no n'era de bruixa'. Bé, no exactament.

– A vegades són més efectius els trucs de la teva dona que un cop de puny, germanet. – va somriure a en Vegeta que havia estat un dels primers en girar-se, en aquest cas en haver notat clarament la seva presència. 'A ell, a diferència dels altres, tampoc li interessava tant el que fes la filla del ruc d'en Satan sobre el ring'. Només s'hi havia interessat lleugerament per com de rar era el seu rival.

L'home que l'acompanyava va aparentar no entendre el comentari de la dona i va tombar-se enrere en escoltar que algú el cridava. – No cridi gaire l'atenció, senyoreta... D'acord?

– No es preocupi... – va picar-li ullet deixant ben clar què volia dir _seguir_ els trucs de la Bulma.

– La Bulma... – va riure en Krilín que, com tots els seus companys, també s'havia girat ja cap a ella.

– No ho havia provat mai encara... No es pot negar que no sigui efectiu...

– I això que no et deus haver ofert a ensenyar-li... – va callar de cop i volta, sabent exactament que tenia en Vegeta al costat i que aquest no havia de per què saber tots els trucs de la Bulma adolescent que ell no havia conegut. Va estossegar en notar que en Vegeta el mirava amb sospita, però que feliçment no aparentava haver entès res.

La Nasu, que havia tingut prou converses íntimes amb la Bulma com per saber-ho, va negar l'observació simplement amb un somriure.

– Mama...

'Era tot tan normal... tan pacífic... tan com si no hi fos... que en Son Goku va observar-la amb el cor en un puny i la sensació que, mort com estava, havia tornat a ser un fantasma... un espectre transparent... d'alguna manera'.

Però no ho era pas... continuava sent de carn i ossos. Com a mínim per tots els altres.

No podia apartar la mirada d'ella. 'Inesperada com havia estat la seva arribada, era en aquell moment quan començava a ser conscient que _ella_ era allà'. Somreia. Es movia amb naturalitat i duia aquella vestimenta humana, i aquell calçat trenat, que mai abans li havia vist. Tampoc havia estat habitual en ella dur una cua alta al cabell. 'Era com si s'hagués humanitzat i, a la vegada, s'hagués fet més adulta... més madura... més... Va somriure amb la vista en pensar-ho: més mare'. Era una mare.

Però en algun lloc havia d'haver-hi encara la guerrera saiyajin, se li veia en la mirada i en el gest; encara que hores d'ara ni tan sols l'hagués mirat directament. 'La princesa saiyajin que ell coneixia, mai li havia esquivat la mirada'.

Els records tornaven a bombardejar-lo. I tenia totes aquelles sensacions molt presents.

– _I què se suposa que m'he de dir a mi mateixa? Que ho faig també, que em mantinc allunyada de tu, pel bé de la teva dona i el teu fill? – Li havia dit també un cop tot i que no exactament en to de retret. Havia estat aquella vegada que no feia tant que ell tenia a la ment. 'L'ocasió en què s'havien acomiadat com a amants... al Palau de Déu... al lloc on ella s'havia tornat la dona que, de totes totes, era ara'. _

Va veure-la girar sobre els seus passos i dirigir-se a la Reiya amb el nom d'en Cor Petit als llavis. En aquell moment en Krilín, i inexorablement també en Gohan, ja havien notat que ella no li havia dirigit ni un sol mot... ni la més mínima atenció.

Gairebé podien pensar que no l'havia vist. 'Tot i que en Vegeta, que havia estat prou atent a tot, malgrat fingir indiferència, podia jurar que sí que l'havia vist'.

– _Bé – va dir-se a si mateix, sense pronunciar aquelles paraules en veu alta – Bé, germaneta. Dignitat reial i orgull saiyajin sobre totes les coses. No esperava menys de tu... _

– Què redimonis ha passat? – va preguntar la saiyan quan en Cor Petit va tornar a la sala després d'haver-la prou notat... i d'haver sentit la seva veu a passadissos de distància. – Va tot bé?! – va agafar-lo del braç, aquesta vegada sí molt més improvisadament del que podia semblar. – Et trobes bé? Tan fort era aquell home?

– És complicat d'explicar, Nasu... – va respondre-li. 'Tenia l'efectiva sensació que ella havia estat exagerant aquella fredor cap a en Son Goku'. Però ara en canvi aparentava franca en dirigir-s'hi. Va buscar-li alguna cosa a la mirada. Alguna cosa que li digués que no l'estava utilitzant per... 'Per Kami... per Kami mateix, que no deixava de ser ell, i que (a la vegada) era en Dende en l'actualitat... ¿Com podia ni tan sols pensar una cosa així?'.

Ella sempre havia estat obertament sincera amb ell. 'Com a mínim fins que tot s'havia embolicat al seu cap amb l'anunci de la tornada d'en Son Goku'.

Va parlar-hi mentalment. _– És un Déu. No puc... No vol que en digui res més de moment._

Ella va respondre'l de la mateixa manera. 'Ho podia fer quan ell li hi deixava el camí lliure: per la senzilla raó que ell era capaç de llegir-li la ment en aquells instants en què es comunicaven'. Parlar amb la ment, amb tan extrema facilitat, era un dels avantatges de tenir de company en Cor Petit. 'Si ell decidia fer-ho; ella només havia de pensar alguna cosa per tal de fer-s'hi entendre'.

En moments així, el do d'en Cor Petit es convertia, doncs, en una mena de conducte d'anada i tornada. 'Un conducte de comunicació que en Cor Petit podia escollir utilitzar quan s'ho proposava'.

La Nasu ni tan sols era conscient de fer cap mena de sobreesforç mental per dirigir-s'hi. 'Hagués estat diferent si s'hagués hagut d'espavilar ella sola per expressar-se d'aquella manera'. _– Així que... un Déu? _

– _Sí... l'havies vist abans? És el del fons..._

Ella va girar-se estranyada. I va tornar a mirar als ulls a en Cor Petit. Encara ara el subjectava del braç. Va deixar-lo anar en adonar-se. 'No és que el contacte mínimament físic s'estilés entre ells quan hi havia gent davant'. Però no havia estat expressament.

'Allò no'. Podia jurar-ho.

– _Per què l'hauria d'haver vist abans? No..._

– _Et coneix... _

En Cor Petit va trencar, sobtadament, la comunicació. 'Merda'. Havia estat tan concentrat en la seva aparició, en la confiança que es tenien i que, aparentment, li permetia mig confessar-s'hi... que no havia caigut en què, de fet, el tal Xin podia llegir-li el pensament.

– Ja en parlarem... – va dir finalment en veu alta.

– No entenc res... – va assegurar ella, mirant de nou estranyada al Déu, que l'observava ara quasi amb una familiaritat descarada. I que somreia divertit aguaitant en Cor Petit, que gairebé volia fer un forat i amagar-s'hi. 'Li imposava molt respecte aquell ésser... ja que en efecte era més que un Déu... El Déu de tots els Déus'.

– És desesperant – va bufar la Reiya prop d'en Son Goku i en Krilín – Quan comencen a parlar entre ells _així_. Condemnada telepatia...

'Així era habitual'. Ells dos, la Nasu i en Cor Petit, sempre s'havien compenetrat perfectament. No era res nou per ell. En Son Goku va ullar la seva filla en silenci i després va veure com la Nasu es quedava mirant en Cor Petit, que s'havia repenjat al marc de l'entrada d'entre aquell altre pati i la sala on eren.

Va girar-se finalment, espolsant-se la faldilla blanca i col·locant-se bé una de les tires del top que se li devia haver mogut en fer algun gest brusc. 'No en sabia gens de portar aquella roba amb naturalitat', va pensar la Nasu per si mateixa. 'Tot i que cada vegada s'hi havia anat sentint més còmode... fins a adoptar aquell estil com a propi'.

Va ser aquell l'únic moment en què el va mirar. Malgrat que va ser un breu segon i que després va passar-li pel costat per molestar expressament en Vegeta.

– Benvingut – va dir senzillament, i quan en Son Goku encara alçava el rostre per buscar-li aquelles pupil·les negres; per intentar llegir en elles, també ell, alguna cosa que li digués si tota aquella indiferència era real... la Nasu simplement va desviar el rostre i va passar-li pel costat amb determinació. 'Posant una mà al cap de la seva filla, en un gest maternal, quasi desapercebut, abans d'empènyer suaument a en Vegeta per fer-se lloc entre ell i el forat que hi havia per veure el combat de fora'.

– Què, germanet? Apassionant, oi? – va fer broma, observant-lo un moment. Ell va limitar-se a ignorar-la.

Una remor nerviosa s'estenia entre el públic en aquell moment, i en Son Gohan que s'havia perdut la meitat de coses que havien passat allà dins per tornar a estar pendent del combat de la Vídel, es premia aleshores els punys amb exagerada tensió.

'Alguna cosa no anava gens bé'.

En Son Goku va esforçar-se a dedicar tota la seva atenció a l'enfrontament en notar la reacció del públic i també, en mirar-lo, la mandíbula tensa del seu fill.

Havia tingut un mal pressentiment al respecte just abans que l'aparició de la Nasu el distragués completament.

'De seguida va veure, però, que era inclús més greu del que creia inicialment'.

– Semblava que ja estava quan m'he girat per comprovar com anaven... però... – va dubtar en Son Gohan – S'ha aixecat una vegada i una altra... No pot ser humà.

No feia falta haver vist tot el combat per adonar-se que la Vídel, hores d'ara, estava més que esgotada i que la mirada perillosa de l'Spopovitx no presagiava res de bo. Estava ensangonat dels cops que ella li havia clavat, però no aparentava gens tocat. 'No en el fons'. La seva energia era exactament tan buida com en començar.

Va clavar-li una bufetada forta al rostre, minuts després d'observar-la de la forma més ferotge que tots plegats haguessin pogut imaginar. 'No tenia ànima'. No feia l'aspecte de tenir-ne. I no era cap joc de paraules.

Fins i tot en Cor Petit va apropar-se a la resta en notar que alguna cosa, molt diferent al que podia considerar-se normal, passava.

– És... és increïble – va balbucejar en Son Gohan... – Si abans ella... si no hauria d'estar dret...

Hores d'ara els músculs del coll d'en Son Goku també estaven completament tensats. Se li havia endurit la mirada al rostre i només tenia una seguretat: – Valdria més que abandonés el combat, Gohan... Aquest home té alguna cosa definitivament estranya...!

La Vídel va caure, després d'allò, un parell de vegades més al terra del tatami... i a més va a estar a punt de sortir de la pista... però, fins i tot en aquell sentit, va entossudir-se en utilitzar els seus coneixements de vol per resistir.

El peu de l'home li havia anat a espetegar a la mandíbula just abans.

Tenia el públic completament esfereït... i ara sí... sagnava. – Molt bé, Vídel – va concentrar-se per animar-la en Son Gohan, malgrat tot; convençut encara que havia de poder guanyar-lo. 'Ella havia demostrat sobradament que era més forta'. No tenia cap sentit que, de cop i volta, ja no ho fos. – Jo li vaig ensenyar a volar.

En Goku, no obstant, va mantenir el gest dur: – ... Però ara potser valdria més que hagués caigut fora del ring – va explicar de sobte.

'Amb aquelles paraules confirmava els pitjors temors al seu fill... En Son Gohan havia patit com un boig per ella en veure l'extraordinarietat d'aquell tipus estrany... Malgrat que havia pensat ara que, d'alguna manera, pel sol fet de resistir, la Vídel podria trobar la manera de vèncer'.

'Començava a adonar-se que no'.

D'altra banda... la Nasu, que havia vist el mateix que tots i que, de cop i volta, escoltava (tot i mirar endavant) les paraules d'en Son Goku; va poder notar ella també com aquell paio no desprenia una energia real... no d'una persona humana, com a mínim.

Va sobresaltar-se en acabar d'escoltar-lo parlar.

– Aquest Spopovitx és un home estrany de debò... – Se'l sentia preocupat fins i tot en el to de veu, però la princesa saiyan no tenia prou valor per mirar-lo ara – Sembla que els cops que ha rebut no li hagin fet cap mal i té l'aspecte d'un autòmat.

– Què vols dir? – va qüestionar-lo en Son Gohan.

– Jo mateix no ho entenc gaire...

Sense aparentar afectada la Nasu va saber que aquell to de veu, la seva condemnada veu, podia arribar-li molt endins fins i tot quan intentava tenir tots els seus sentits en aquella pobre noia que combatia allà fora.

'Escoltar-lo, encara que fos en els pitjors moments, sempre acabava per generar-li una maleïda emoció càlida al pit'. Era un mal moment per recordar-ho. Amb l'únic amb qui es va veure amb forces d'intercanviar una mirada va ser amb en Vegeta que estava tan impertèrrit com ella al seu costat.

– Millor que no ho miris això... – va sentir també que en Krilín recomanava a la Reiya, encara que era absurd pensar que li faria cas.

Enmig de la pallissa, la Vídel havia aconseguit reunir totes les seves forces per clavar-li una cossa que l'aturés. 'El gest, totalment marcial, va acabar per girar el coll al seu adversari'.

Per un moment tots van donar-lo per mort. 'Per un instant, la Vídel va agenollar-se al tatami penedida, mentre el presentador i àrbitre anunciava que l'havia desnucat'.

Estava desqualificada.

Fins que l'Spopovitx s'havia mogut. I ell mateix s'havia tornat el cap a lloc amb les mans. 'Havia estat horrible'.

La filla d'en Satan, _l'heroi_ que era en un dels seus camerinos i que no estava veient aquell combat, va rebre un cop de puny al nas a continuació... i en tornar a sagnar va fins i tot insistir en enlairar-se... no per abandonar però sí per prendre's uns moments de calma abans de contraatacar. Va resultar que ell també volava.

Hores d'ara no hi havia ningú que estigués a la vora d'en Son Goku i que no pogués dir que tenia raó. 'Valia més que la noia es rendís'.

'Per desesperació d'en Son Gohan, l'havia estrellat contra el terra'.

Molt poca gent del públic va poder continuar observant aquell combat sense sentir un intens fàstic a partir d'aleshores. La Vídel estava completament desprotegida davant d'aquell bèstia i l'Spopovitx no aparentava tenir pensament de parar de colpejar-la.

L'havia tornat a llançar contra les rajoles com si només fos una nina de drap, quan en Gohan ja no feia res més que cridar per a què el sentís: – Ja no pots fer res més...! Rendeix-te! Rendeix-te, Vídel!

Fins i tot el presentador hi insistia ja: – Jo també penso el mateix... Més val que et rendeixis...

– No... – va reiterar la jove ensangonada i ara intentant posar-se dempeus – No em penso rendir.

En Gohan estava desesperat. 'Sinó es rendia, la mataria... encara que fos una noia', no es parava de repetir i notava com li suaven les mans i la impotència li pujava per la gola.

Els cops a la cara i a l'estómac cada vegada havien estat més considerablement forts i el fill d'en Son Goku s'havia plantejat fins i tot intervenir en plena lluita. Estava ple de ràbia.

– És horrible... – va murmurar aleshores la Nasu, sense imaginar-se que el següent que escoltaria seria aquell altre comentari.

'Pràcticament va haver-se de pessigar a si mateixa per no girar-se i encarar-s'hi'. Després de tanta preocupació... ara ¿què pretenia?.

– Ei, Gohan... tranquil·litza't... no morirà! – '¿Quina mena de tacte tenia en Son Goku que havia passat set anys mort?'. Va arribar a plantejar-se com podia haver arribat a canviar en tot aquell temps... Fins llavors, de fet, s'havia mostrat preocupat per la pallissa i extremadament seriós... però ara es girava cap al noi amb aquell altre to, per dir-li amb simplesa que no la matarien?

'No, potser no la mataria aquell tal Spopovitx... però era evident que l'estava deixant físicament destrossada'.

Va girar el cap per impuls, buscant-hi alguna explicació i va ser llavors la primera vegada que, en anys, ambdós van mirar-se als ulls. 'Una vegada... quan eren encara dos estranys... aquella havia estat la seva forma més habitual de comunicació no verbal'.

Els ulls d'ell van transmetre-li assentiment. 'Com si estigués segur del que feia'. ¿Intentava calmar en Son Gohan? ¿Per això havia tret fusta a la situació en el darrer moment?

En Son Goku, però, hauria desitjat dir-li una altra cosa d'a més a més. 'Hagués volgut recordar-li que ell havia passat una vegada per un moment així... que sabia exactament què sentia el seu fill'.

Podia evocar perfectament aquell moment, aquella batalla contra en Broly. 'La vegada que possiblement més havia temut per la integritat física de la princesa saiyajin'.

_La Nasu, malferida i vestida únicament amb la part de dalt del seu gi taronja, havia fet un pas enrere espantada en aquella cova... però en Mòrac, ràpid de reflexos, l'havia tibat de seguida de males maneres endavant, empenyent-la cap a pare i fill, cap a en Paragus i en Broly. Buscant amb __allò __l'aprovació del seu amo. _

'_En Son Goku sabia ja aleshores que ella s'havia imaginat el pitjor'. I que el pitjor en aquell llavors no era precisament la mort. _

_Abans que en Broly pogués ni tan sols tornar-la a colpejar però, ell havia aconseguit subjectar-la entre els seus braços, apartant el guerrer de mirada embogida del seu cos malferit. Tot havia anat més ràpid del què fins i tot era imaginable per un saiyan corrent. I tot i així la mirada de la Nasu, en demanar-li com estava, aquella mirada l'havia ensorrat fins al punt de creure's la més menyspreable de les opcions. _

'_Havia estat una falsa alarma... malgrat que no recordava haver actuat abans amb aquell foc protector dins... subjectant-la amb la força quasi al límit del que podia controlar, sense acabar danyant-la per forta que ella fos'. _

Va tornar al present en ser prou conscient que, d'haver estat _ella _en perill, encara que fos en un torneig, ell tampoc s'hagués escoltat a ningú.

No l'havia perdut de vista en tot aquell instant. Era quasi addictiva de mirar.

La Nasu no tenia els ulls clars ni espectacularment ametllats però era la mirada més bella que en Son Goku recordava haver vist mai. I s'adonava aleshores que havia estat a punt d'oblidar com la trobava a faltar.

'Com trobava a faltar no haver de dir-se res per entendre's...'. I no, és clar, ells no feien servir telepatia.

Tota la vida que havia defensat i protegit els seus amics, però sabia que _aquella emoció_ _en particular_ era prou diferent. Entenia en Son Gohan.

Va tornar a girar-se cap al seu fill una vegada més.

El mocador de Gran Saiyaman li havia saltat pels aires en convertir-se en superguerrer. 'Estava disposat a intervenir-hi'.

– Des... desgraciat... Això no t'ho perdono... Estúpid de merda...! – va cridar el noi.

Aquest cop en Krilín també va intentar aturar-lo: – No facis, això. Tranquil·litza't, Gohan!

Però va ser inútil.

– No vull!

Just llavors l'Spopovitx l'havia llançat fora del ring. 'Alguna cosa li havia dit el seu company, l'altre lluitador del campionat que duia aquell rar tatuatge al front i que feia aquell mateix aspecte tan terrible'.

En Gohan va baixar el cop d'energia en veure-ho i va sortir disparat, tot corrents, a recollir la Vídel del terra per dur-la a la infermeria. La Nasu llavors va moure's per reconfortar la Reiya que no havia ni parpellejat en contemplar el violent combat.

'Per molt que s'insuflés aires de saiyajin i que hagués entrenat tota la vida... no havia vist mai tanta crueltat... I veure-la en directe no era el mateix que imaginar-se-la'. Al cap i a la fi, va pensar, la seva nena no deixava de ser una criatura criada en pau a la Terra.

'Però tampoc calia dir-li-ho', va posar-li les mans sobre les espatlles i va fer que es repengés en ella per forta que fingís ser i per curada d'espants que semblés estar.

Va ullar com, després d'un assentiment, en Cor Petit es movia amb lleugeresa cap a l'exterior per copsar millor els moviments d'en Son Gohan. 'Com sempre... se'n preocupava'.

Havia estat un bon pal pel noi veure com apallissaven sense miraments la seva companya de curs. '¿O el que pretenia també el namekià era apercebre d'a prop l'Spopovitx i el seu altre company?'. Ambdós _monstres_ s'havien quedat a l'exterior, observant l'escena sense cap expressió a la mirada, un instant abans de girar-se i caminar sense més cap a un dels murs dels costats, saltant-lo i desapareixent enfora.

– Spopovitx – van sentir cridar de nou en Gohan – A tu no t'ho perdonaré... Entesos?

En Cor Petit va preparar-se per intervenir, impedint-li fer una bestiesa i quedar desqualificat, però de seguida va veure que no calia: ara com ara, el noi només es fixava en la jove malferida que era tirada a terra. 'No volia fer més que dur-la a algun lloc on la curessin'.

– Algú té mongetes màgiques? – Havia demanat immediatament en Son Goku allà dins. 'En aquell instant, la Nasu el tenia molt més a prop que abans'.

– No, em sap greu – Havia estat ràpid en respondre'l en Krilín. – Només he vingut a passar l'estona jo aquí. No he previst que pogués passar una cosa així...

.

– Vídel! – va agenollar-se, a la fi, en Gohan en notar-la definitivament inconscient – Vídel, reacciona...

– Avisaré els de la llitera – va suggerir el conductor del torneig. Però el noi ja s'havia alçat, subjectant-la en braços.

– No! Ja la duré jo!

.

– Què se suposa que ha passat? – va preguntar la Xixi gairebé deixant-se caure al seu seient – Què li ha fet aquest bèstia a la pobre xicota del meu fill?

– Xicota? – va atrevir-se a suggerir en Iamxa amb una mica de dubte. – Tant s'ha espavilat? Surt amb aquesta noia?!

– Sí... – va sospirar la Xixi – Pobre... Què li han fet... i si queda tocada per sempre ara?! Saps? És filla d'una família molt rica.

– Sí, d'en Satan – va rondinar la Bulma – Que ja m'explicaràs on era el gran Satan mentre atonyinaven a la seva filla! – va bufar.

– Esperem que estigui bé... – va preocupar-se la Xixi sincerament amb les mans al rostre.

– Que sí, dona – va insistir en Iamxa, posant-li una mà a l'espatlla – Ja veuràs com sí... Si en Gohan s'hi ha fixat és que ha de ser una noia molt forta, no?! – va intentar argüir amb un somriure atent – No pateixis...

¿Des de quan en Iamxa se'n preocupava tant?, va arronsar el gest la Bulma tot intercanviant una mirada amb el Follet Tortuga que semblava pensar el mateix.

.

.

– _Algú té mongetes màgiques? –_. Havia preguntat en Son Goku feia un moment. Buscava una manera de curar la companya malferida del seu fill. La Nasu l'havia escoltat demanar-ho des de molt a prop d'on era, però també havia sentit dir a en Krilín que no, que no s'hagués imaginat mai una cosa així i que, per tant, no havia pensat a demanar-ne.

El rostre d'en Son Goku es mantenia increïblement seriós. 'Potser per això, per la trascendentalitat de l'instant, a la Nasu no se li va acudir pensar que ell podia fer _allò_'.

Després d'haver arropat la Reiya, la nena s'havia deixat anar ja fingint més serenitat de la que realment aconseguia tenir ara... 'I s'havia apropat al seu oncle amb el mateix gest impassible que, en el fons, no ho era tant d'indiferent'.

Tots tres, el seu germà, la seva filla i ella no ho eren tampoc tant de diferents. 'No els agradava que se'ls veiés afectats en públic... i en Vegeta i ella ja n'havien vist moltes de barbaritats... però era la primera crueltat que la menuda presenciava'. Era evident que l'havia trasbalsat. Però, coneixent-la... coneixent-se... era millor deixar-la fer.

Va tornar a escoltar la veu d'en Goku amb lleugera atenció, encara que després no va saber què havia passat. 'No durant almenys un lapse de temps curt i confós'.

– Molt bé! Aniré a casa del Follet Karín i en duré unes quantes – va posar-se la mà dreta al front en Son Goku per fer el canvi de lloc instantani en un gest prou conegut per tots. La Nasu va esperar escoltar el lleuger frec amb l'aire que produïa la desaparició, el breu brunzit que els indiqués que en Goku ja era fora. 'Però aquell so no va arribar mai'.

Va notar, en canvi, un volàtil frec als dits abans de sentir-se en el no-res.

Quan va ser conscient del què passava, una mà més gran i més forta que la seva la subjectava sense més i notava una sensació de vertigen a l'estómac abans de sentir que els seus peus aterraven, en segons, sobre una superfície dura. 'Els seus ulls van trigar uns instants a acostumar-se de nou a tanta blancor... tot i que allò precisament no era el Palau de Déu'.

Va percebre com una escalfor li naixia del més profund del seu estómac i es convertia en ràbia en arribar-li a la gola. '¿Què dimonis feia?'.

En reaccionar va deixar-se anar de la mà de l'home com si cremés. Va prémer els punys i furiosa va mirar-lo al rostre. 'Ell somreia expectant'. ¿Per què dimonis li somreia ara? 'Passava d'ell... Li era igual ell i el que portés de cap'. Va intentar parlar, però en Son Goku va avançar-se-li. – Estàs bé?!

– Que... que si estic bé? – va titubejar absolutament fora de lloc. Cada vegada més enfadada. 'Tan enfadada que no creia poder-se controlar'. – Em demanes que si estic bé?!

D'haver pogut, l'hagués matat d'una sola mirada enfurismada.

– Què...? Hola! – En Mixet Murri havia notat moviment a la part superior de la plataforma que constituïa la seva torre i ara s'hi havia apropat. 'Ell, que havia estat pendent del que passava allà sota, també havia esperat que només hi anés en Son Goku a buscar les mongetes'.

La Nasu va girar el cap, desviant-se de la mirada d'en Goku, i va dirigir-se al geni llegendari de la torre sense ocultar la seva present (i creixent!) indignació.

– No es quedi palplantat aquí. Busqui les maleïdes mongetes! Se suposa que no hi ha temps que perdre... – va cridar una mica més del què s'havia proposat i, a l'instant, va suavitzar el to. En Iajirobai també se'ls mirava ara des d'una escala. – La noia està inconscient, vaaaa!

En Son Goku va somriure.

'¿Se'n reia?'. Va alçar la vista indignadíssima.

– Estàs sonat... Per què no hauria d'estar bé?! No és a mi a qui han apallissat...! – va bufar, movent el cap amb brusquedat i quasi despentinant-se en passar-se la mà nerviosament per la cua – Per què no hauria d'estar bé?

– Bé – va parar de somriure ell, mirant-la tan intensament que la saiyan va haver d'apartar la mirada – Com que amb prou feines m'has saludat...

La ràbia de la Nasu ja era, hores d'ara, infinita. I li era ben igual que en Iajirobai els sentís. 'En Follet Karín s'havia fos d'allà feia uns segons... suposava que per buscar les mongetes'.

– Que no t'he saludat... – va repetir enfadant-se encara més, tot i haver pensat que ja no podia sentir més ira – Que quasi no t'he saludat... – va respirar forçadament.

'¿Estaria bé colpejar-lo o seria excessiu?'. No podia ser tan... tan ell. No en aquell moment.

Va girar-se d'esquena un moment disposada a cercar el condemnat gat, on fos que estigués buscant les mongetes, i acabar ja amb aquella història d'una vegada.

Però s'ho va repensar.

– Així que... – va clavar-se les ungles al mateix palmell d'una mà– Així que creus que no estic bé perquè no t'he saludat 'gaire'... – va somriure perillosament – Al magnànim Son Goku no li entra el cap que algú no li ofereixi tributs de Déu en veure'l... Bé, doncs sí... – va girar-se mirant-lo de dalt a baix – Per la teva tranquil·litat estic perfectament bé! De cine! – va callar un moment abans de continuar: – Lamento no haver-me-li llançat als braços per demostrar-li-ho, senyor – va ironitzar llavors parlant-li de vostè. – Sap?... Saps? – va bufar – La gent tendeix a fer la seva vida... El món no gira al teu voltant, Son Goku! No s'ha de parar el món només perquè tu decideixis tornar de vés a saber on... Encara que els teus amics t'ho facin pensar contínuament...

– Nasu...

Ella va decidir frenar. 'Ni tan sols tenia sentit, parlar-li d'aquella manera'.

– Mira, m'alegro que estiguis aquí... d'acord? – va intentar somriure-li però no se'n va sortir i va acabar formant una ganyota amb els llavis – I m'alegro que els teus amics i la teva família... – va recalcar amb el to aquella paraula – ... siguin capaços, perquè ho senten, de parar-ho tot només perquè tu tornes... Però ningú va obligar a quedar-t'hi Son Goku. El món no va aturar-se fa set anys... Ha continuat girant sense tu tot aquest temps. Ho vaig aprendre de molt petita. Sempre que algú se'n va, el món continua girant... Entenc que t'hagin trobat a faltar i que s'hagin pres com un regal tornar-te a veure... encara que sigui només per vint-i-quatre hores, Goku. Però no esperis el mateix de mi... Benvingut, noi... Realment no sé què més dir-te...

Va observar-la seriosament abans de moure el coll, com si el tingués encarcarat, sense saber molt què dir. Probablement mai ningú li hagués parlat d'aquella manera... o almenys ell no ho havia percebut així... 'No amb tanta intensitat'.

La majoria de crits dels seus amics acabaven sempre amb una abraçada o una rialla.

– No saps com lamento que...

– Prou, Goku. No t'estic retraient res, entesos? – No va deixar-lo ni acabar la frase. – Simplement les coses no funcionen sempre com la Bulma, en Krilín i els demés creuen. Ningú és perfecte. Simplement... mira, has tornat... Doncs, sí, me n'alegro. Gaudeix del teu dia, Son Goku... – va ser seca en dir-ho – No en sé més, noi. I sincerament vaig deixar d'esperar-te fa molt temps... – va donar-li l'esquena de nou, tirant més endavant, just en el moment en què en Mixet Murri apareixia amb un grapat de mongetes. – Se suposava que tampoc t'havia d'esperar... recordes?

– Ehem – va estossegar el felí humanoide per tal de cridar-los l'atenció, una mica sorprès per la intensitat d'aquella no - discussió: – Ja les tinc aquí, nanos. N'he deixat de cultivar... així que me'n queden només tres.

– Serà suficient – va començar a anar endavant en Goku, tot i que fent de moment uns escassos primers passos, amb la intenció de mirar-la de reüll per enèsim cop: – Gràcies, Karín – va dir, no obstant.

'A ella... l'havia dut allà per parlar-hi'. Sí, no podia negar que havia buscat _trobar-hi_ una explicació. Trencar amb aquella fredor inicial. Ni ell mateix acabava de saber exactament què havia pretès dir-li, però segurament ella tenia raó: 'Sempre que havia tornat d'un viatge, d'una aventura, d'una mort... els seus amics l'havien rebut amb els braços oberts'. Li era molt estrany pensar que ella ara pogués mirar-lo als ulls i parlar-li tan fredament. 'Gairebé preferia els crits de feia un minut... preferia veure-la enfadada abans que indiferent'. No tenia cap dret a protestar, no com a parella, perquè no ho eren; però no sabia veure-la indiferent.

No estava acostumat a una cosa així.

No havia esperat que se li llancés als braços, per suposat, tot i que sí que reaccionés com els demés. 'La mirada intercanviada en plena batalla entre la Vídel i l'Spopovitx, aquella mirada havia fet que pensés en reprendre una salutació que, en inici, havia estat freda'. Creia que podien refer aquella primera salutació, breu i gèlida, que ambdós havien compartit... aquella distància que ell havia trobat d'ella en retrobar-la, en tornar-la a veure després de tant de temps.

Entenia ara que havia de respectar aquella postura distant que ella imposava i que els deixava fins i tot lluny d'una amistat.

Va assentir, observant-la un cop més, posant-li la mà a l'espatlla en passar-li exactament pel costat. – No pateixis. Només volia assegurar-me que tot t'anava bé.

La Nasu va trigar a reaccionar.

– Em va bé.

– Me n'alegro.

– Doncs bé... – va intentar tornar a parlar en Follet Karín, al qual aleshores s'havia afegit un Iajirobai que estava gairebé espantat per la recent reacció de la dona saiyan. 'Quin caràcter'.

– Té les mongetes – Li va donar en Mixet Murri a en Son Goku.

– Gràcies, Follet Karín!

– Per cert – va subjectar amb més força aquell bastó que sempre l'acompanyava, prement els seus ulls axinats amb més voluntat – La situació al Torneig és... no sé com dir-t'ho... – va dubtar – No te'n refiïs gaire, Goku... Torno a tenir mals pressentiments...

Amb incredulitat la Nasu va adonar-se que allò a l'home dels cabells de punxa no li venia de nou: – Ja... Jo també en tinc... – va subjectar les mongetes assegurant-li-ho.

'Era el mateix que havia dit en Dende aquell matí a primera hora'. Va decidir avançar en sentir-los: – En Dende també creu que passa alguna cosa...

En Son Goku va ullar-la amb afable acceptació. Res feia pensar que ella l'havia cridat feia un moment... o que hi hagués una gran distància mental entre ells.

– Puc? – va preguntar – T'he d'agafar per tornar al Gran Torneig de les Arts Marcials – va envoltar-li el canell amb la mà tot dient-li-ho. – Serà només un moment.

– És clar... – va acceptar sense sentiment.

En Iajirobai no va poder evitar fer broma quan ja havien desaparegut: – Quina por... Vol dir que no és ella la que li fa tenir un mal pressentiment?

En Mixet Murri va riure. – No, home no. El que els passa a aquest parell... això... això no és pas dolent...

.

– _No et preocupis, Gohan. En Goku ha anat a buscar mongetes màgiques! – Li havia dit en Krilín abans de ni tan sols entrar la Vídel en braços dins del recinte. _

Ara, que ja l'havia deixat en mans del metge i al costat del seu pare, el fill d'en Son Goku l'esperava. A ell i a les màgiques llegums.

– Espero que en tingui de mongetes màgiques en Follet Karín... – va dir repicant els dits contra una paret – Escolta, vaig a veure què fa la Vídel. Si torna el pare, digues-li on sóc, si us plau, Krilín.

El guerrer més gran no havia pogut evitar riure: – Caram, Son Gohan... De la manera que pateixes jo diria que hi ha molt més que amistat entre vosaltres, oi que sí?

– Què dius? – va quasi espantar-se en Gohan.

La Reiya continuava callada al costat d'en Vegeta.

Aviat un nou brunzit havia aconseguit atraure'n tota l'atenció. – Mama...

Després que en Son Goku marxés, cap d'ells s'havia pogut explicar on s'havia ficat la Nasu. 'O almenys això li havien dit a la petita'.

Fos com fos en Cor Petit no s'havia mogut pensatiu d'una de les finestres laterals. Feia estona que no deia res.

– Nasu... – va sorprendre's en Krilín que va ser el primer en veure-la desfer-se de l'agafada d'en Son Goku i apartar-se'n metres fins i tot massa exageradament.

En Gohan no havia tingut temps de distingir si realment ella havia tornat allà a la vegada que el seu pare. – Pare! – va saltar – Ja tens les mongetes, pare?!

– Sí. Es veu que ara ja no en cultiva, però n'hi quedaven tres.

– Què bé! – va girar-se amb la intenció de sortir corrents de nou cap a la infermeria. Va creuar-se amb en Kibito a mig fer – Perdoni! S'haurà d'esperar un moment!

Tot just després els tocava a ells enfrontar-se.

La Nasu agraïa que en Gohan estigués (encara) massa preocupat per la Vídel, donant voltes al seu estat de salut, com per pensar de moment en d'altres coses.

En Cor Petit, en canvi, l'havia d'haver notat tornar, però hores d'ara ni tan sols s'havia girat cap a ella. 'Hauria d'aclarir-li que no hi havia pas anat volent amb en Son Goku'. Va aspirar aire. Estava segura que allò a en Cor Petit tampoc podia haver-lo molestat tant... No com per ni tan sols girar-se. 'Continuava amoïnat per la presència allà d'aquell tal Xin'.

De tota la resta en podrien parlar més tard.

– Què bé que ja hagueu tornat – va valorar en Krilín sense parar-s'ho a pensar gaire – En Son Gohan estava desesperat...

Va riure d'una manera que va fer, però, que la Nasu pensés que podia ficar la pota. 'Amable com sempre, tot i que bastant incapaç de dissimular qualsevol sospita que li passés pel cap'.

– Estalvia't les rialletes, Krilín.

– No, si jo no...

La Nasu va observar un instant la seva filla abans d'escoltar parlar en Son Goku... finalment.

– He fet que m'acompanyés – va arrufar les celles, assentint cap a en Krilín i després observant-la des de darrere – Perquè no havíem tingut temps de saludar-nos com cal. Volia saber que aquí tot havia anat bé...

– Ha estat clarament un error... – va assegurar impàvida.

Ell només va mig baixar el cap lleugerament. La Reiya, en canvi, no entenia què passava. 'No sabia que es tinguessin confiança... no com per anar junts enlloc... aquell home i la seva mare'.

– No hi ha res que jo et pugui dir, que no et pugui explicar un altre – va advertir la Nasu.

– Saps que ho he fet amb la millor intenció – va posar-se una mà a la nuca, sense saber exactament com continuar una conversa que era evident que, malgrat que semblés privada, s'escoltava per tota la sala. I podia resultar incòmode a en Cor Petit o a qualsevol dels seus amics que, ben pensat, podien creure que havia tornat a fallar a la Xixi. 'Només havia pretès apropar-s'hi... però no com els podia semblar a simple vista'.

Més enllà dels seus companys més propers, a més, ara mateix hi havia l'home Emmascarat a metres d'ells. La Nasu va sentir-se encara més incòmode en veure'l mirar-los sense manies. 'Només els faltava un pelacanyes xafarder per acabar de muntar un xou i ella no en seria el pallasso principal'. No calia que ningú l'observés com si allò fos una obra oferta en una plaça pública. 'Ara que, ja de per si, havien cridat l'atenció de bastant tothom amb aquella reaparició i la corredissa posterior d'en Son Gohan'.

– Ningú ha dubtat mai de les teves bones intencions, Son Goku – va donar per acabada _ella_ la conversa – Però... el camí a l'infern està empedrat de bones intencions... I ara si em disculpeu... crec que no hauríem d'estar-nos gaire més per aquí la meva filla i jo. Aquest lloc és per als participants del Torneig... – va callar un segon, donant-los a entendre que tot i així, no marxaria de seguida. – Puc parlar amb tu, un moment, Vegeta?

El príncep va mirar-la sense immutar-se.

– Vols una reverència? – va teatralitzar-ne una – Podem parlar un parell de minuts, Vegeta? O necessito enviar-te una instància?

– _Tu mateixa – va avançar endavant. Perdent-se per un dels passadissos i fent que ella el seguís. – Si no, no em deixaràs en pau – van sentir-lo murmurar. _

– Ho veieu? – va preguntar la Reiya ignorant fins a quin punt n'eren conscients – La mare està molt canviada...

.

* * *

**N/A:** Ep! Un detallet de no res: Ja heu vist que he canviat el lloc del sorteig. Em sembla més espectacular que es faci en el ring sobre el qual lluitaran, de cara al públic. Que els espectadors hi estiguin assistint en directe. I a més ja ho havia pensat així molt abans de reflexionar el què passava al manga... on es fa en un pati a banda i n'informen el públic posteriorment... He de confessar que la saga bu va ser una de les primeres coses que vaig pensar d'aquest fic; així que van sortint escenes que fa temps que tenia tancades en un calaix. Per la resta, amb OC's inclosos, m'he proposat ser molt fidel a l'ànima dels personatges. Hi haurà sorpreses, és clar, i moltes... però no em perdonaria trair-ne l'esperit!

Recordeu, aquest fic el faig gràcies a què el gran mestre Akira Toriyama va crear una història fantàstica! Bé, i a què la Toei va fer possible un anime que a molts ens va impactar durant els anys noranta. Qualsevol canvi és cosa meva i d'aquesta història que us explico ;).


	47. Capítol 46 L'orgull d'en Vegeta

**Capítol 46. L'orgull d'en Vegeta**

– Et porto una cosa que t'anirà bé, Vídel – En Gohan va entrar corrent a la petita habitació de cures mèdiques davant l'estupefacció i el disgust d'un Satan que no veia gens amb bons ulls que cap nano maleducat rondés la seva única filla.

– Fora! – va insistir – La Vídel ha de fer repòs absolut!

Però en Gohan simplement va apropar-se a ella, no escoltant tampoc el metge que es posava les mans al cap per a què no li donés res estrany: – Menja't aquesta mongeta sense cap por.

La Vídel ho tenia clar: – Me la menjaré... Ve... venint de tu, segur que passarà alguna cosa màgica.

El noi va somriure suaument, encara que en Satan continués cridant al darrere.

– Sí.

– Vídel... No facis cas d'aquest ximple! Ho sents?!

Se la va empassar igualment, però quan va reaccionar i va veure que, en efecte, aquell estrany llegum feia que es trobés bé de nou, en Gohan ja havia marxat corrent cap al seu combat.

– Estic... – va mirar-se les mans i acte seguit va fer un bot sobre el llit que va espantar el metge del Torneig i doblement el seu pare – Estic curada!

Duia les robes estripades i esparadraps a la cara.

.

Van mirar-se un moment abans de parlar, en aquella sala a almenys tres portes de distància d'on s'esperaven la majoria dels altres participants.

– I ara què?! – va fer en Vegeta amb desgana, repenjant-se a una paret amb evident sorna – Em demanaràs que no li faci gaire mal?

– Què? – va aixecar ella el cap sense entendre'l, com a mínim per un moment – Què t'empatolles?

Va somriure entre divertida i escèptica en lligar caps.

– Què et fa gràcia? – va demanar-li ell.

– Que no canviaràs mai, Vegeta. No volia parlar-te d'ell. – va dir més que fastiguejada.

– Ah! No?!

– No. Volia parlar de tu, noi.

La convicció no va aparentar convèncer ni agradar gens al seu interlocutor. 'No hi havia res a parlar sobre ell... de fet ella no tenia per què ficar-se en res que l'involucrés. Encara que ara mateix no entenia fins on volia arribar'.

– Sorprèn-me.

Ella no tenia ganes ni temps, donat que estava disposada a sortir d'allà quan més aviat millor, de donar-hi gaires voltes.

– Ho saps, oi, que aquesta batalla teva contra en Son Goku tampoc té tanta importància a aquestes atures? – va respirar – Ell ja és mort... i tu no tens res a demostrar, Vegeta.

– Deixa'm en pau! – va girar a punt d'anar-se'n. 'Només li faltava que ara ella li deixés anar discursets moralistes, com si fos la Bulma o vés a saber quin estúpid humà'.

Ja s'havia tombat cap a la sortida, quan la Nasu – sense tallar-se ni un pèl – va decidir continuar parlant. 'L'havia d'escoltar'. – Mira, et mentiria si et digués que més igual el que passi en aquest ditxós combat – va mig somriure – M'agradaria que guanyessis, saps?

– Ho dubto – va aixecar lleument una cella – Si no és que ara vols estomacar-lo. No tinc cap necessitat de servir a revenges infantils de fèmines estúpides.

La sospita, completament fora de lloc i molt allunyada de la seva veritable intenció, va encendre-la. 'Com podia pensar tal cosa el molt idiota?'.

Va bufar, tenint molt present la facilitat amb la que s'encenia últimament. 'Volia tenir una conversa pacífica... i cívica de ser possible'.

– M'és igual el que feu. Si us estomaqueu els dos, o no. No és cosa meva – va mirar-lo fixament – Però m'agradaria que tinguessis present qui ets ara.

– I qui sóc?

– Algú que no hauria de tornar a caure en la trampa de pensar que tot depèn d'aquesta revenja... de la teva revenja, vull dir – va dir amb prou intenció i una mica de mala baba continguda. – Lluita, Vegeta. Espero que sigui un gran combat, germanet. Però no ho condicionis tot a guanyar-lo o no.

– Creus que no puc? – va qüestionar-la quasi superb. – Encara sóc el príncep hereu dels saiyajins, de la raça més digna de totes. Ho recordes, oi?

– Vegeta...

El príncep guerrer va riure de manera desagradable un moment. – T'has tornat molt tova.

– I tu segueixes sent molt dur. Pensava que...

– Que m'havia adaptat a les mil meravelles a la Terra i que havia perdut l'orgull? Ets molt ingènua si no t'has adonat que tot aquest temps he estat entrenant per aquest dia...

– No és veritat. Ni tan sols sabies que ell tornaria. No del tot almenys. – va defensar ella. 'Sí, probablement superar-lo, havia estat una idea mental que havia continuat amb persistència al cap del seu germà... Per això, hores d'ara, era possible que ja dominés del tot el segon nivell de força dels superguerrers o estigués a punt de fer-ho'. ¿Però fins on hauria arribat en Son Goku a l'Altre Món? ¿Els esforços d'en Vegeta serien suficients?.

– M'hi hagués enfrontat encara que hagués hagut d'esperar a la fi dels meus dies... ho saps.

– Però aleshores ja seria _la fi dels teus dies_ – va imitar-lo – Ara falta bastant per això...

'No calia dir-li gaire res per mostrar-li el que pretenia: Que passés el que passés, tingués molt presents aquells set anys'. Però era inútil. No s'hi podia raonar amb en Vegeta. I el pitjor és que ho havia sabut des del principi.

'Per Kami, si després de la mort d'en Son Goku, s'havia desmotivat tremendament i només les circumstàncies – amb en Bojack al capdavant – i, sobretot, l'instint l'havien dut de nou a la lluita i l'entrenament!'. Abans d'escoltar-lo, la Nasu ja sabia que havia encetat una conversa que no havia anat mai enlloc.

Si una raó havia portat a superar-se a en Vegeta, una vegada darrere l'altre, aquesta era en Son Goku... amb el seu maleït orgull com a detonant.

¿Podia sentir-se encara ara humiliat pel que havia passat tants anys abans?. Pel fet que en Goku li hagués perdonat la vida una vegada...

La resposta d'ell li ho va deixar clar.

– Deixa'm en pau. Ja voldria que fos ara el combat contra el pallasso d'en Kakarot. Per destrossar-lo...

– Guanya'l, doncs, Vegeta – va deixar-li anar quan ja se n'allunyava, suposant al cap i a la fi que allò de _destrossar-lo _era més aviat un eufemisme. Esperava. 'El seu desig era clar i directe i no deixava gaire espai a rodejos': – Però acaba d'una vegada amb aquesta ràbia que portes dins.

– No em donis consells... i no necessito que em diguis que el guanyi. Ho penso fer igualment... – va quasi mastegar les paraules amb fàstic abans d'avançar endavant passant amb desgana el marc de la porta. – No em vinguis plorant després...

– Burro... – ¿Tanta necessitat tenia en Vegeta de fingir que continuava sent el mateix d'abans d'aquells set anys? ¿El del principi?. Va bufar. – No tens remei, eh?! – va murmurar llavors, quan el príncep era massa lluny per escoltar-la. – És tot façana... – va repetir-se un segon més tard quan avançava també ella en direcció on eren la resta.

'Agafaria la Reiya i sortiria d'aquell recinte'. Ja els trobaria després, de fet. Si no competien, no havien de per què mantenir-se en aquell lloc. I no tenia gens de ganes de continuar compartint espai amb en Son Goku. 'Després de tot...'.

Va caminar enfora d'aquella darrera sala i a la recerca de la menuda. La Suno i en Mefus es deurien preguntar què feien que trigaven tant.

En aquell instant ni tan sols s'imaginava que, abans d'arribar al capdavall del passadís, es trobaria amb una altra persona que (ara) aparentava esperar-la amb aquell somriure segur als llavis i alguna mena d'extraordinarietat en el gest del rostre.

'En Cor Petit li havia dit que era un Déu'. Però no en sabia res més. De fet, la resta ni tan sols en sabia aquell detall...

És clar que el namekià no li havia especificat, quin tipus de Déu era aquell tal Xin.

'Li havia dit que no podia explicar-ho, que li havien demanat que callés...'. Malgrat que, això sí, el seu company de vida en tots aquells anys li havia especificat (a més) que aquell home, alienígena o Déu deia conèixer-la. ¿De què? No era possible...

Ella no l'havia vist mai abans enlloc.

Va saludar-lo amb el cap, amagant la curiositat i pretenent (potser ingènuament) anar endavant. Malgrat que _qui fos_ estava ben disposat a dirigir-s'hi.

Va mirar-la somrient. 'No era una rialla oberta, ni tan sols interessada, franca o divertida... era més aviat... una barreja de tot'.

– Salutacions – va esperar un moment abans de continuar. Quan va fer-ho, ella ja se l'havia creuat i el tenia uns passos per darrere – ... princesa Nasu.

Ella va donar-se la volta de seguida. Sí una cosa tenia clara era l'evidència absoluta d'aquella frase que diria a continuació. Va mirar-lo, un pèl altiva. 'Posant-se en guàrdia': – Des de què vaig arribar a la Terra, que em coneguessin pel nom, no ha estat mai bon senyal.

Ell, aquest cop sí, va riure de manera extravertida.

– En Cor Petit ja t'ha dit que sóc un Déu...

– No m'ha dit quina mena de Déu ets... – va dubtar – He d'estar preocupada? – va baixar els braços finalment, tot i que els havia creuat de per si un moment abans. 'No se sentia violentada ni predisposada a posar-se en guàrdia davant d'aquell home'. No dubtava que tingués algun poder misteriós i, potser fins i tot, molta força... màgica o real... però no tenia la sensació que allò importés el més mínim davant de la conversa que estaven mig obrint ara.

– En absolut. – va fer ell – Només és que... és inevitable haver escoltat a parlar de l'ànima pura i del gran poder d'algun dels teus companys de batalles... i bé... quan vaig saber-ne alguns detalls... reconec que pocs... – va continuar en to suau – Va ser inevitable, per a mi, saber que almenys dos dels tres fills de l'últim rei saiyajin eren a la Terra... Prínceps d'una raça que va donar molt a parlar i a témer en el passat.

'Cada vegada estava més sorpresa'. – Prínceps d'un planeta desaparegut.

– Sí. Això també ho sé... és clar. Desaparegut per obra d'algú encara més poderós. – 'Algú... un monstre, pensava en Xin, _a qui_ havien permès fer i desfer a l'univers per pur desinterès'. Va mostrar-s'hi cordial en guardar silenci, tot i que s'imaginava que ella se sentiria irada si se n'assabentés i ho sabés absolutament tot. 'Hi havia éssers que estaven més o menys informats del què passava a la part de l'espai que els tocava vigilar i que, en canvi, amb prou feines es deixaven veure per d'altres Déus i ni molt menys intervenien en temes que consideressin purament estructurals'.

Podrien haver-s'hi enfrontat. Amb un sol cop, un Déu com ell – i era l'únic del seu tipus que quedava – podria haver-lo tret del mig amb facilitat. 'Però no era aquella la feina de les deïtats superiors'. Perquè, d'haver fet res, també haurien d'haver intervingut temps abans contra els saiyajins o, en l'antiguitat, en cadascuna de les races conqueridores i violentes que hi havia hagut a l'univers.

Allà començava, de fet, el seu interès per ella. En les mesures que havia pres després de decidir no intervenir directament en aquell assumpte, que era més un conflicte de propietats a l'univers que un veritable perill per la subsistència real del mateix.

'Al cap i a la fi, per decisions com aquelles – preses molt abans que en Freezer existís – en moltes cultures d'aquell vast espai, els Déus eren considerats éssers vel·leïtosos i aïllats del món mortal'. Almenys en diverses i qui sap si ja desaparegudes religions politeistes, que una vegada havia sentit nombrar a en Kibito. 'Desconeixia com anava el tema de les creences en les múltiples i heterogènies zones de les també molt diferents galàxies actuals'.

La Nasu va bufar.

'¿Fins on volia arribar? ¿Per què estava tan callat durant tanta estona si pretenia dir-li alguna cosa?'.

– Què vols? Si em disculpes jo...

– Res. De tu, res, Nasu. – va continuar amb aquell rostre enigmàtic, tot i sentir certa empatia per la impetuositat d'ella. 'Així li havien dit que era'. – He vingut per un altre assumpte. Relativament diferent. Només sento curiositat al respecte de...

Va moure el cap mostrant-li incredulitat.

– Curiositat?

– Sí. Ara que, pel demés, respecte el meu veritable propòsit aquí... – va mirar cap al fons del corredor – ... el sabreu molt aviat. Això altre no té importància. No hi pateixis pas. Només que... – va pensar-s'ho un moment i aleshores va somriure encara més, tot deixant-ho allà – Ets, en essència, exactament com m'havien dit que eres fa 36 anys.

– Perdona'm... – va pensar que potser era més adequat parlar-li de vostè, encara que ella també era la princesa saiyajin, ell mateix la reconeixia com a tal; no estava acostumada a retre honors a ningú. – Però no sé en absolut de què em parles.

– De res que tingui importància. No hi donis voltes... – Va acomiadar-se'n – Els Déus, a vegades, concedim... diguem-ne certes concessions a aquells que han lluitat amb noblesa pel que creuen i que s'hi han deixat la pell – Ella va restar igualment a l'expectativa. – Encara que certs valors, en molts éssers, sorgeixin en les situacions de més dificultat... Quan la seva naturalesa ens diria, incorrectament, que _els tocaria_ fer just el contrari del que fan. Potser és que els Déus tampoc hi entenem molt de veritables naturaleses en els mortals que se surten del clàssic esquema.

Estava veritablement perduda. 'Va negar amb el cap sense saber què dir'.

– En efecte... ni tan sols em tocaria a mi decidir certes concessions... – va aclarir, tot i que la Nasu continuava igual de perduda – Ara que... Si l'amenaça ha estat prou important i els Déus hem restat prou passius als fets, diguem-ne que és una mena de forma de resoldre els remordiments... O de dir-nos a nosaltres mateixos, que és l'únic que ens toca fer. Que hem de mantenir-nos al marge del demés. De les tensions territorials i de poder a l'univers. I ara si em disculpes: la lluita entre en Kibito i en Son Gohan començarà d'aquí res. El demés té poca importància a aquestes alçades.

'No sabia pas què intentava dir – o què intentava no dir – aquell individu estrany, però va inquietar-se per la manera com ell mateix parlava dels Déus i de la seva tasca'. Bé, ella tenia prou clar que no és que els Déus anessin donant cops de mà amb els terribles tirans de l'espai. ¿Es podia estar referint a això? ¿A en Freezer?.

Va somriure en veure'l anar cap enfora. 'No l'havia acabat d'entendre, però després de tants anys, tampoc sabia si tenia la més mínima importància'.

Tampoc havien esperat mai que cap ésser superior es desempallegués d'aquell tirà. 'Preferia mil vegades que ho hagués fet en Son Goku... bé, en Trunks del futur concreta i definitivament'. Així s'havien venjat ells, els saiyajins i, a més, amb la figura que més havia odiat el condemnat i autoanomenat governador: L'estat, a aquelles alçades ja no tan llegendari, dels superguerrers.

És clar que d'haver actuat abans... Va somriure per si mateixa. 'Ells eren els primers a qui se'ls hi hauria d'haver parat els peus des del principi'.

Sí – va pensar la Nasu –. Sí parlava de feia 36 anys, s'estava referint a _aquella època_. Però el que no entenia era qui li havia parlat d'ella i a què es referia quan parlava de _certes_ concessions atorgades com a única carta a jugar pels Déus.

¿Qui podia haver-li parlat d'ella en aquell llavors? 'Per l'amor de Kami, però si en aquella època tenia quatre anys...', va resoldre deixar a banda aquell pensament sense sentit.

¿Havia suposat més enllà i tot del que el propi Xin havia cregut que (ella) suposaria si n'hi parlava?

.

En Vegeta ja feia estona que havia tornat a aquella sala d'espera en què tots plegats, o almenys aquells que hi estaven interessats, podien contemplar els combats des del que era una increïble primera fila. 'Darrere dels elements decoratius de la porta més exclusiva d'aquell edifici, la que donava accés al ring i a tot aquell exterior que podia observar el públic des dels seus seients'.

Va sospirar sonorament. 'Només tenia ganes d'una cosa: de lluitar contra en Son Goku en aquell torneig'. Ara mateix poc li importava que en Kakarot continués mostrant prudència pel poder que podia tenir aquell Kibito o pel respecte encara més gran que li despertava el que es deia Xin.

– _Força, Son Gohan! No pots ser campió, però almenys guanya aquest combat! – van cridar tres nois des de les grades quan el fill d'en Son Goku pujava a la tarima disposat a enfrontar-se a en Kibito. 'Genial, com que l'hi havia caigut el mocador, l'havien reconegut'. _

Va donar l'institut per perdut. 'Si mostrava la força que tenia, no hi podria tornar mai més'. I per desgràcia en Kibito no semblava el tipus d'individu que li permetria lluitar de forma estrictament humana. Va llançar les ulleres resignat.

'Amb aquell adversari no podia fingir de cap manera'.

I aleshores va endur-se una sorpresa encara major.

– Converteix-te en superguerrer – Li va demanar d'improvís en Kibito – Vull comprovar si després ens podries ser útil.

– Eh? – va fer sorprès de veritat de cop i volta, deixant la preocupació per l'escola a banda un moment – Com... com sap això del superguerrer...? Per què dius que podria resultar útil...? – va dubtar.

– Aviat ho sabràs. Primer vull veure la força que té un superguerrer.

– No em facis riure – va titubejar – No em convertiré en superguerrer aquí davant de tots. No puc pas fer-ho.

Dins de la sala en Son Goku i els demés començaven a veure que alguna cosa passava.

– Què passa? – va preguntar-se en Krilín en veu alta – No lluiten. Només parlen...

– Ara li diu que es converteixi en superguerrer... – va afegir en Goku sense entendre per què.

En Kaitoxin, el Kaioh més poderós, que havia anat allà amb el simple nom de Xin, s'aproximava ara a ells per explicar-los-ho. 'No podien córrer riscos'. Havia de demanar-los que no intervinguessin.

Sabia que, a pocs metres, hi tenia la Nasu que el seguia pensativa i estranya de la conversa que havien tingut un instant abans.

– Gohan! – va cridar en Cor Petit al seu antic deixeble quan en Kibito insistia per a què es convertís en superguerrer. El noi va mirar-lo i el namekià simplement va assentir. En Xin va somriure còmplice. 'Aquell que s'havia fusionat amb l'antic Déu de la Terra li estava dient a en Gohan que ho fes, que obeís l'estranya petició d'en Kibito'.

Ningú més entenia res. Tot i que de fet en Cor Petit no sabia què era exactament el que necessitaven d'ells encara. 'Només que era el Déu Superior'.

– Què fan, Cor Petit? – va demanar de seguida en Goku, que havia vist que el namekià es disposava a contemplar aquella lluita; des del mateix moment que en Gohan havia pujat al ring – Què passa?

– Encara no ho sé... – va fer amb la vista fixa enfora en Cor Petit – Però...

La presència d'en Kaitoxin els va fer girar un moment després. 'La Nasu que estava arribant allà a mesura que els veia parlar, no va escoltar-lo fins un moment després'.

– Utilitzarem una mica en Gohan... Perdoneu, eh?! – va fer en Xin amb completa tranquil·litat i aquell aire místic que desprenia – I us vull demanar a tots que, passi el que passi, no feu res per a ell... Si us plau...

La Nasu, que havia sentit l'última part de la frase, va parar-se a pocs metres d'ell, oblidant immediatament tot el que havia pensat dir per endur-se la Reiya d'allà. 'Aquella declaració d'intencions aparentava ser molt més seriosa que qualsevol cosa que ella hagués de dir en aquell present'.

Va intercanviar aleshores una enèsima mirada amb en Cor Petit, encara que els seus ulls van mostrar-lo tan concentrat... tan distant també, que va sentir-se malament per no haver parlat amb ell abans que amb en Vegeta... i per tornar a estar donant importància a coses que no la tenien. 'Alguna cosa molt més grossa el preocupava'. I devia ser el què els diria en Xin ara. 'El que devia intuir com a antic kamisama, encara que fos poc més que un breu i profund mal pressentiment'.

– ... No feu res per ell? – va repetir en Son Goku a la petició d'en Xin, òbviament esverat però més astorat que espantat de veritat – Què vol dir això?

– Què?! – va posar-se també en guàrdia en Krilín.

Fora en Son Gohan, després de la indicació d'en Cor Petit, es disposava a fer cas a en Kibito.

'Després d'allò, ja es podria oblidar de l'escola'.

En Vegeta, per la seva banda, que estava de braços plegats contra una paret, també escoltant en Xin i les reaccions dels demés, no va fer res per evitar mostrar-se malhumorat per tantes peticions i històries. Va anar al gra. – No acostumo a fer cas de desconeguts. Qui ets tu?

A la Reiya, que no s'havia mogut del seu costat, se la veia gairebé orgullosa de l'afirmació de l'oncle. 'A vegades tanta admiració pel seu germà, no li feia gaire gràcia', va pensar la Nasu. Tot rumiant que ara per fi el kaioh els diria qui era... Ella ja creia saber-ho, més o menys. 'Si era un Déu prou poderós com per poder obviar amb lleugeresa – tal i com li havia dit ja – certes amenaces espacials que en canvi hagués pogut resoldre sense immutar-se; en Xin només podia ser...'.

– És el Déu Kaitoxin... – va dir de sobte en veu alta en Cor Petit, tornant-se a situar en posició de veure el què passaria a continuació – Governa els Déus dels diversos móns, inclòs el senyor Kaito...

Fins i tot en Vegeta aparentava lleument impressionat ara. La Nasu va quedar encara més sorpresa en processar que hi havia parlat amb relativa normalitat feia un moment.

– Ah! – va exclamar en Son Goku amb cara de circumstància gairebé de cop – El senyor Kaito ja me n'havia parlat. El Déu Kaitoxin... Tu ets el Déu de tots els Déus!

'¿Per què un Déu tan important s'estava a dissertar (amb ella!) assumptes que, a simple vista, no aparentaven ser gens importants i ni tan sols tenir un sentit complet?'. Era increïble de pensar per la Nasu, sobretot perquè creia endevinar que aquells dos éssers havien anat a aquell món a fer-hi quelcom de molta més gravetat. Sinó no estarien inscrits al Torneig ni els dirien el que seguia...

Va treure-s'ho del cap, reflexionant sobre el que els deia en aquell moment. – Segurament que l'Spopovitx i en Iamu es tiraran a sobre en Gohan – va continuar parlant – Però ja us ho he dit: Que no se us acudeixi ajudar-lo...

En Goku, girant-se llavors cap al seu fill i la tarima, va tornar a mirar de reüll en Kaitoxin amb aquell aire transcendental dels grans moments. 'Així era més fàcil distingir-li la daurada aureola al cap, que li seguia els moviments'. A la Nasu li anava bé mirar-la per recordar-se tots els motius pels quals havia d'establir quilòmetres sencers entre aquella sala i ella. 'Quan resolguessin aquell enigma'.

– No us preocupeu que no el mataran – va aclarir el Déu – Només volen apoderar-se de la seva gran energia...

– Energia? – va preguntar immediatament en Son Goku, encara que en fer-ho el dubte ja era al rostre de tots.

Estaven a punt de viure un moment brutal.

– Faré el que em demanes, però no entenc per què – va explicar – Vols que em converteixi en superguerrer? O que superi fins i tot els límits d'un superguerrer?

De sobte en Gohan va prémer lleugerament els punys, va endurir la mirada i va cridar amb tot l'aire que tenia als pulmons en concentrar energia; decidint-se a viure, per fi, la transformació. Va mirar-se les mans, un moment després, de començar a sentir com la força li fluïa de dins. Una energia extraordinària aparentava, de fet, emergir de cadascun dels porus de la seva pell, i va acabar per arribar al segon nivell de força dels superguerrers en l'instant que ja totes les rajoles de la tarima s'havien mogut de lloc i flotaven a uns centímetres del terra. En estabilitzar-se, encara completament convertit, van tornar-se a col·locar al ring.

Petits llampecs corrien dispersos i espetegaven a través d'aquella aura que l'envoltava.

– Ja m'he convertit en superguerrer – va dir amb tranquil·litat en Gohan a la fi – I ara què faig? Vols que lluiti així mateix?

Era una força extraordinària. Molt més del què s'havien pensat en Kaitoxin i en Kibito, però també més de la que s'esperaven en Iamu i l'Spopovitx.

El públic que s'havia estat queixant de per què no començava ja el combat, ara restava bocabadat a l'expectativa de saber què passava. Molts ja murmuraven, reconeixent-lo com un d'aquells homes que havien vist per televisió durant el Joc d'en Cèl·lula... com un d'aquells guerrers que es tornaven daurats.

I la Vídel que, un cop canviada de roba, havia sortit a contemplar la lluita – ja completament recuperada gràcies a la mongeta màgica – no podia evitar quedar-se sense paraules. 'Així sí que l'era... era el guerrer daurat'.

Qui no aparentava estar gens impressionat era en Vegeta. I no pensava dissimular el seu disgust per com de deixat podia ser aquell sagal. – Hm... Quan lluitava amb en Cèl·lula, tenia més força que ara... Durant aquest període de pau, ha deixat de banda l'entrenament...

– No – va aclarir en Xin. 'Era més que suficient'. – Té molta més força que no em pensava... No sé si podré aturar aquesta força...

– Aturar? – va alçar el cap en Goku per assegurar-se que l'havia entès. En el mateix moment la Nasu havia fet el mateix gest, tot i que havia optat per tornar a mirar endavant en adonar-se'n.

'Per en Kibito que no tenia massa referències d'aquella gent, llevat de les que li deien que eren habitants poderosos de la Terra, en Son Gohan era tot un descobriment: aquell nano no ho aparentava pas gens de terrícola'.

Per en Xin, que tenia coneixement de la presència dels dos prínceps i del fet que en Son Goku havia acabat per vèncer en Freezer una vegada... allò era igual d'extraordinari. Res d'aquella força que s'havia imaginat que tenien, el just per haver vençut aquell tirà, s'assemblava a la realitat.

Fos una cosa o l'altra; tampoc tenia coneixement de saiyajins tan poderosos en el passat. Ni molt menys. Estava a molta distància de tot el que s'havien imaginat. 'Esperava poder-lo aturar, paralitzar, per a què els dos sequaços d'en Babidi li prenguessin prou energia per acudir al seu _amo_'.

Immediatament se li van tirar a sobre, i el Déu de tots els Déus va actuar d'acord al seu pla.

– Gohan... – va gairebé sortir-li de dins a la Nasu, tot ofegant un crit.

– Estúpids! – van cridar al segon en Krilín i en Cor Petit, avançant un pas amb preocupació. El namekià va ser el primer en retrocedir i agafar a l'altre guerrer per la samarreta.

– Deixa'm anar, Cor Petit, Deixa'm!

De seguida en Kaitoxin els va recordar el seu paper. – Ja us he dit que no l'ajudéssiu.

L'Spopovitx amenaçava a l'aire, pensant que efectivament algú acabaria per intentar donar-li un cop de mà: – Si algú l'ajuda, el liquidaré, entesos?

L'assaltador no sabia que, hores d'ara, aquella advertència era ben bé igual. 'No hagués pogut amb un bon grapat d'ells... Però és que a més... a més tots plegats, cadascun amb els seus propis dubtes, es mantenien ferms en la petició del Déu'. És clar que els sequaços d'en Babidi ignoraven fins tot l'existència d'aquest.

Li havien clavat alguna cosa punxeguda i afilada en un dels costats del tors, i en Gohan paralitzat per en Kaitoxin, només havia pogut cridar.

En Son Goku ni tan sols pestanyejava. Havia vist com en Kaitoxin aixecava les mans i llençava alguna mena de poder sobre el seu fill per mantenir-lo totalment quiet. Desprotegit. I va poder aturar la Vídel just en el segon que va passar-li pel costat.

La noia no entenia res, estava espantada i volia ajudar en Son Gohan.

Cosa que la Xixi també li demanava a crits que fes, des de les grades. 'Des d'allà on era en Son Goku, el guerrer no podia escoltar-la ni distingir-la d'entre la gentada'. Però la dona no entenia en absolut què feia el seu marit; que no intervenia.

'Aquells animals matarien el seu fill'.

En Son Goku, en canvi, només agafava la Vídel pels braços; aturant-li l'impuls del primer moment. – Tranquil·la, en Son Gohan no morirà així com així.

– Però...

– Observa i calla – va escoltar la noia que li deia en Xin. En Son Goku només va negar amb el cap per a què li fes cas. Després, va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla.

Ell també esperava que el Déu tingués raó. Va continuar-lo mirant, a en Xin, mentre era evident que aquells dos subjectes estaven absorbint-li l'energia a en Gohan d'alguna manera.

– Mama! – va queixar-se la Reiya des del darrere en veure'ls tan parats. 'Ella no coneixia quasi res a aquell noi, però no trobava gens normal que ni tan sols en Cor Petit es mogués'. – Mamaa!

'Potser no era tan dura com li agradava aparentar'.

La Nasu ni tan sols acabava de comprendre què estava passant. 'En Son Goku i en Cor Petit aparentaven tan segurs... tan convençuts de seguir-li la veta a aquell Déu...'.

Va mirar-lo subjectar la Vídel de reüll. ¿Era ara _ell_ més saiyajin que ella mateixa?

Si a la Reiya li passés el mateix... Definitivament no, no es veia quedant-se parada. 'Només perquè un suposat Déu, tot i entenent que no era un impostor, li ho demanés'.

De fet... ni tan sols li era indiferent el què passes amb aquell nano. 'L'experiència a Nàmek, el temps de després... Al final l'únic que feia que ella no tingués una relació oberta i de confiança amb en Son Gohan, era aquella condemnada història seva amb en Son Goku'.

Va donar un pas més quan va semblar que la llum de superguerrer d'en Gohan s'apagava i ja havien acabat de prendre-li energia. Els dos paios van sortir volant, i ella i en Krilín van voler avançar per socórrer-lo. La Vídel també ho va intentar, tot i que en Goku la subjectava amb determinació.

– No, encara no – va indicar-los en Kaitoxin – No feu res encara. En Kibito refarà en Son Gohan en un tres i no res...

– Què vol dir tot això, Xin?

– El que has sentit Goku... i ara els seguiré sense que se n'adonin – va fer segur en kaioh, observant-los.

– Que els seguiràs?

– Sí. I t'hi estaria molt agraït si m'hi acompanyessis, si us plau – va sortir volant de seguida que ho va dir.

– Goku, què pretens fer ara? – va exclamar en Krilín sense paraules.

– Me'n vaig amb ell, Krilín. Aquell Déu m'ho ha demanat i m'ha assegurat que en Son Gohan es refarà – va prémer un puny a l'aire mirant el lloc al cel per on havia marxat el Déu – Vull saber què passa.

En aquells instants la Vídel ja corria com una esperitada per llançar-se de genolls al costat d'en Son Gohan. En Kibito era al costat i es disposava a posar-li una mà a l'esquena per al que (a ella) va semblar-li la intenció de reanimar-lo. L'home va esperar un moment més per fer-ho. 'La noia era completament sobre el cap i el tors del noi, repenjada al terra amb preocupació'.

En Krilín havia baixat el cap pensatiu. – Uf. Si tu hi vas, Son Goku. No ho veig gaire clar, però jo també vindré a seguir en Xin.

La Nasu va mirar directament a en Cor Petit sense saber com reaccionar. 'No s'esperava res d'allò, no aleshores després de tant temps de pau'.

– Hi anem, mare? – va preguntar la Reiya fent que la mirés de sobte. Va intercanviar una mirada amb la seva filla i aleshores va ullar la reacció d'en Cor Petit, encara totalment seré i callat; tot i que sabia que havia patit profundament per en Son Gohan. No concebia al namekià fent una altra cosa...

'Només que ell confiava en aquell Déu... n'entenia bastant de jerarquies i deïtats', va pensar la Nasu sense saber si li agradava que tots plegats donessin tan crèdit a aquell ésser.

Va notar llavors el somriure d'en Son Goku, quasi sense haver-se de girar per observar-lo.

'Probablement s'acabés de veure retratat en la reacció de la nena... o els acabés de veure a ambdós en definitiva'. No per menys la menuda era tota una saiyajin... el valor li sorgia de molt endins. Va sospirar pausadament. 'Era massa perillós encara per la nena'. Estava segura que en Cor Petit també ho sabia.

I era curiós pensar en què aquella opinió havia de tenir-la en Cor Petit; quan acabava d'adonar-se que en Son Goku se sentia també orgullós de la seva filla.

Va veure'l mirar cap al lloc on en Kibito havia posat ja les mans sobre en Gohan per poder curar-lo. 'Potser sí que, a més, com a pare d'en Son Gohan, estava preocupat'.

La nova actitud d'en Goku, la que anava del terrícola de sempre al guerrer més fred, la tenia completament confosa. 'En quant a com havia canviat ell en aquells anys'.

La Nasu, malgrat tot, tenia clar de costat de qui havia d'anar. – No és bona idea, Reiya. Eh, que no, Cor Petit? Queda't aquí, d'acord? Tornarem de seguida...

En Cor Petit que havia observat també en Gohan un instant més, va mirar-la de nou sense dir res. '¿Per què estava encara tan callat?'.

En Vegeta, mut fins aleshores, no pensava permetre que li canviessin els plans amb tanta facilitat. 'Al príncep li era igual aquell Déu... i se'n ben reia dels seus immunds problemes'. Va agafar a en Son Goku per la samarreta amb ràbia.

La Nasu va girar-se de seguida en tenir-los a poc menys de tres pams de distància. – No facis animalades, Kakarot – Li havia dit el príncep saiyajin – No havíem de lluitar un contra l'altre?

– Eh? – va reaccionar amb prou feines en Goku – Però ara no és el millor moment per fer-ho...

– Demà m'afaitaràs. A mi tant me fa el que hagi dit aquest Déu o el que sigui – Estava enrabiat de debó – Jo només vull lluitar amb tu i veure qui guanya! Per això he vingut a un Torneig de mitges merdes com aquest!

– Entesos, entesos! No t'enfilis! – va intentar posar pau en Goku amb aquell aire, ara sí, tan seu – Si et sembla bé, després lluitarem tots dos.

– Ximple de merda... Però si només ets al món dels vius per un dia...

– Doncs vine amb mi a l'altre món i lluitem allà... – Havia resolt sense més.

– Xxxt! – Havia bufat en Vegeta finalment fastiguejat. 'No pensava deixar que li prengués el pèl així'. De moment, va callar.

La Nasu, per la seva banda, no podia parar de pensar en què el seu germà estava massa alterat. 'Per molt que aquella conversa, coneixent-lo, fos mínimament normal en ell'.

Per primera vegada en tota aquella estona era en Cor Petit qui observava la saiyajin sense dir res.

– Nasu... – va començar a dir en veu calmada, i ho va dir després de tanta estona de no badar boca que la saiyan va dubtar fins i tot que es dirigís a ella – Recordes quan em vas dir que mai t'havia demanat un favor de debò? Que quan ho fes, no podries dir que no?

– Què dius? – va aixecar el cap encara astorada. ¿On volia anar a parar?.

En Son Goku i en Vegeta eren prou a prop com per veure el gest de sorpresa d'ella, i la mortal serietat en el rostre del namekià.

– Et demano que no vinguis. És un favor que has de fer-me... – va trigar una mica més del compte a acabar la frase – ...el primer.

Ni tan sols podia ajuntar més de dues paraules al seu cap. 'S'havia quedat sense parla'. No s'havia esperat una cosa així... no ara i no sense motiu. Va negar amb sorpresa. 'Sense saber què dir'.

– No ha de per què passar res. Però ambdós sabem que... – va observar de reüll la menuda, que els havia estat mirant a l'expectativa. 'Tot semblava, de cop i volta, massa adult, massa seriós'. Molt més del que ho havia estat mai abans per cap d'ells, que la nena recordés. –... si tu véns, als dos segons, la tindrem allà. A més... – va dubtar – Ja som molts... Si la cosa es complica, algú haurà de controlar la situació aquí, no?!

'Era tot una fal·làcia, tot una mena d'excusa gegant, per convèncer-la. Per què no s'enfadés. Oh, per Kami, li havia costat suor i, sí també alguna llàgrima amagada entre crits de ràbia, l'arribar completament al nivell d'en Cor Petit; i a partir d'aquí, anar avançant conforme ho feia ell'. No era menys forta que ell. '¿A què venia allò?'.

Ja no era com abans, quan malgrat poder-li plantar certa cara als entrenaments, ella seguia sense poder convertir-se en superguerrer... i ell ja s'havia fusionat amb Kamisama.

Malgrat haver patit pujades d'energia pel mig, zenkai powers derivats d'algun ensurt en plena lluita o d'atacs quasi col·laterals; hi havia hagut una època en què la Nasu havia estat molt per sota i després només per sota del namekià. 'Havien estat temps en què per molt que ella augmentés i augmentés el seu poder en estat base, només el fet de convertir-se en superguerrer, havia pogut dur-la finalment a una certa igualtat'. I tot i així havien entrenat molt més després. Cap dels dos havia parat, malgrat la nena i les pauses necessàries que havien fet al llarg dels anys per a què la Reiya no fos una criatura obsessiva ni solitària. 'Aquells dies que la Nasu havia dedicat a visitar la família d'en Krilín... o a anar a parar a Corporació Capsula'.

Havien passat també lapses de mesos, en aquells set anys, en què un havia maldat per superar l'altre als entrenaments. Períodes en què un dels dos havia estat per sobre l'altre. 'I no es podia dir que hagués estat precisament fàcil tornar-se a posar en forma, i tot i així, seguir creixent com a lluitadora, després de l'embaràs'.

¿I ara li demanava que es quedés? Sí, d'acord... la història de sempre. Per molt que ella millorés, aquell parell – en Vegeta i en Goku – sempre milloraven molt més. 'I en Son Gohan ja era extraordinari de per si'.

Però, per l'amor de Kami: si hi pensava anar _ell_, no veia per què no ella. I el pitjor... hi anava en Krilín!

Va somriure lleugerament malgrat això: en el passat, per aquell mateix tipus de petició, li hauria dit de tot. 'Recordar-ho va fer que gairebé estigués a punt de fer-ho també llavors'. Però aleshores va notar cap a on mirava en Cor Petit.

'Sí, d'acord, la nena no trigaria ni dos segons en seguir-los si algú no es quedava i li ho impedia'. I no podia demanar-li-ho a en Cor Petit... 'Ell no...', va parar en sec en pensar-ho. És clar que ell era el seu pare. 'Però de totes maneres era el primer favor que li demanava'.

Mai abans li havia demanat res. 'Tampoc havia de per què passar quelcom d'extraordinari...'.

– D'acord – va acceptar quasi amb massa facilitat tot i el moment de silenci – Però a la propera no penso quedar-me enrere... Ni de conya...

Allò era un fatalment encobert: "A la propera et quedes tu!". En Cor Petit va somriure-li lleugerament abans d'alçar el vol: – Gràcies – va fer una pausa, després, abans d'iniciar la marxa de veritat; ja sense mirar enrere i seguint el rastre d'en Xin – Som-hi!

Ningú més va volar en aquella direcció durant un llarg moment.

– Cor Petit! – va aprofitar ella per cridar en veu alta i forta, en el fons pensant en tots aquells mal pressentiments que gent com en Dende o en Karin, o fins i tot en Son Goku, havien dit tenir. – Ja pots tornar sencer... Si no ho fas, em sentiràs! –. Va veure'l desaparèixer entre els núvols sense saber si l'hauria escoltat bé. 'El namekià era important per ella, molt important, però havia estat completament instintiu deixar-li anar _allò_ en aquell moment'. No se sentia còmode tal i com anava _tot_ fins aquell instant. ¿S'havia acabat la pau?.

En Son Goku va dubtar un instant. No acabava de reconèixer-la. '¿La Nasu acceptant una petició com aquella?'. El mirar la petita va ser l'únic que va donar-li la resposta.

Sí, aleshores era mare. Però estava segur que aquella guerrera que duia dins rugia incòmode al seu interior. 'De totes maneres, per si es complicava tot, ell també ho preferia així'. La Reiya, la menuda, encara no estava preparada... fos el que fos el que els esperés.

No dubtava que ho estaria algun dia. I que abans i tot la Nasu se les arreglaria per a què en Cor Petit li tornés aquell favor.

Van intercanviar una breu mirada just abans que ell emprengués també el camí d'en Xin i en Cor Petit. 'Si en Goku sabia de segur una cosa, després de tot, era que ella – de la manera que fos – estimava en Cor Petit'. Podia jurar haver-li vist als ulls quan cridava per a què procurés no sortir malparat d'aquella nova aventura.

Va dirigir-se un segon després a en Kibito. 'El color tornava en mica en mica al rostre del seu fill gran'. Va observar-lo seriosament abans de fer aquella pregunta. – Me'n puc anar tranquil si deixo en les teves mans en Son Gohan?!

– No pateixis, Goku. Que així que l'hagi refet us seguiré – va dir-li, aixecant-se un moment i tornant a tractar-lo després – Estic convençut que en Son Gohan també vindrà.

En Goku va alçar el vol només tenir aquella seguretat. I en Vegeta remugant el va seguir.

La Nasu ni tan sols acabava de tenir molt clar què havia passat.

Un moment després en Gohan tornava en si i juntament amb en Kibito i la Vídel també s'enlairava cel enllà.

La Reiya inquieta i molesta per haver-se de quedar, i per no poder-s'hi escapar ja que tenia la seva mare allà, va mirar cap enlaire disconforme amb aquell tracte d'en Cor Petit i la Nasu. ¿Què hi feia a la teulada de l'edifici, l'home Emmascarat esbarallant-se amb si mateix?'. Semblava doblegar-se com si s'anés a trencar, o com si la seva part inferior estigués atonyinant la superior per escapar-se'n.

En veure-la, l'estrany lluitador va quedar quiet de cop. 'En Trunks ja en tenia prou amb la preocupació d'en Goten pel seu germà, només li falta que la seva cosina els descobrís'.

.

– Un bruixot malèfic... – va començar a explicar en Xin quan en Krilín també havia atrapat ja la primera comitiva de guerrers. En Kibito i en Gohan volaven encara molt més enrere. 'Havien de córrer per arribar a la seva alçada, però mentrestant el Déu es disposava a explicar aquella història als altres'. Esperava que en Kibito fes el mateix amb els nois que havia començat a acompanyar més tard en aquell mateix camí, cap a on s'amagava en Babidi. Ho sabrien gràcies a la direcció que prenien les energies d'en Iamu i l'Spopovitx. –... Fa molt temps, quan els humans tot just començaven a caminar amb dos peus per la Terra, en un punt molt llunyà de l'univers hi havia un bruixot malèfic: en Bibidí... – Tots es mantenien callats, volant al seu costat, a l'expectativa d'aquella història – Un dia casualment, en Bibidí va crear un monstre espantós... el monstre Bu, un ésser terriblement dolent... Va fer regnar la mort a centenars de planetes... El monstre Bu no té seny ni sentiments i no fa res més que destruir i assassinar permanentment... És un monstre nascut per infondre terror als éssers vius i prou...

En Vegeta no podia ni imaginar que en Kaitoxin, a més, llegia els pensaments. 'Perquè, si només era allò, ells, els guerrers també ho havien fet... havien conquerit planetes i sembrat el terror'.

Va veure's sorprès quan va escoltar parlar en Xin. Malgrat pensar-ho, no havia obert la boca: – No, Vegeta. En aquell temps hi havia cinc Déus. Tots tenien tanta força que haurien tombat d'un sol cop un paio com en Freezer... El monstre Bu va matar quatre dels cinc Déus de Déus.

La història era terrible. En Bibidí un dia havia tancat el Bu, incapaç de controlar-lo, i l'havia dut a la Terra... que havia de ser llavors el seu següent objectiu... Però en Kaitoxin havia eliminat el bruixot en aquell moment. 'Amb la mala sort que ara existia un fill d'aquell mag, en Babidí, i havia tornat a la Terra per despertar en Bu'.

En Kaitoxin havia pensat, feia tot aquell temps, quan els éssers humans amb prou feines caminaven, que era millor deixar en Bu tancat i no córrer riscos. Perquè en Bibidí era l'únic que el podia despertar. Malgrat que ara això ja no era així.

El fill d'aquell mag, potser més terrible que ell, estava buscant prou energia per insuflar-la a la bola que contenia el monstre i despertar-lo.

'L'objectiu d'en Kibito i en Kaitoxin al Torneig havia estat el d'esperar als sequaços del mag per saber on s'amagava'. Quan havien arribat a la Terra, algú ja havia traslladat la bola de Bu de lloc. Així que aquella havia estat l'única forma d'arribar-hi.

En Babidí no tenia gaire força física però sí el poder d'entrar al cor de la gent malvada i manipular-los. 'Era això el que havia fet amb en Iamu i l'Spopovitx'.

.

A prop d'allà la Vídel desertava del seu intent d'acompanyar en Son Gohan.

– Vaig tan de pressa que gairebé no puc obrir els ulls –.

– Val més que tornis, doncs – va fer en Gohan després d'escoltar també la història de boca d'en Kibito – Serà més perillós que no ens pensàvem.

– Sí, valdrà més que sí. Em sembla que us destorbaria. Llàstima.

– Bona minyona... – va somriure en Gohan amb to agradable – Torna al Gran Torneig i si trobes la meva mare o en Goten, explica-los-hi, per a què no es preocupin.

Després només havia hagut de confirmar-li que el guerrer daurat era ell. 'La Vídel començava a tenir molt clar qui i com havia guanyat en Cèl·lula feia set anys'.

I ells havien accelerat per atrapar els altres el més aviat possible.

– No vull que moris Gohan... – va dir-se a si mateixa mentre girava cua – Perquè si tornes sencer... vull sortir amb tu!

Sense la Vídel havia estat fàcil arribar de seguida a la distància a la què ja volaven en Kaitoxin i els altres guerrers.

– Tu ho sabies, Cor Petit? – va demanar de sobte en Goku, observant el namekià d'a prop. – No ha estat només per la Reiya, oi que no? Li has demanat que es quedés, perquè intuïes alguna cosa així...

En Cor Petit va romandre un segon callat, tot i que va mirar-lo estranyament còmplice després, per confirmar-li-ho. – Només sabia que hi havia un horrible pressentiment en mi... Però no... – va esforçar-se a somriure. 'Al cap i a la fi, havien esperat al pitjor moment per tenir la conversa més sincera, que ambdós podien tenir a aquelles alçades sobre la Nasu i la Reiya'. – No m'imaginava que fos res tan greu. Perillós, sí... Alguna cosa em deia que perillós ho seria...

En Goku va assentir. Els altres havien quedat en silenci feia un moment.

– Gràcies, Cor Petit.

– No, no t'equivoquis Son Goku – va negar el namekià malgrat que continuava sent amable en el gest – No he estat altruista en demanar-li-ho. – 'I era veritat, ho era: si a elles els passava res...', va aspirar aire mantenint la velocitat amb la què avançaven pels aires. – En absolut.

En Son Goku sabia perfectament què volia dir. 'No ho havia fet per ell, és clar: ell hi havia renunciat feia molt temps'.

Però tampoc exactament per elles. No només per elles, com a mínim. Va escoltar-lo parlar de nou amb veu reflexiva i impressionantment sincera. 'En Cor Petit, a banda de pensar en aquell condemnat pressentiment i en el respecte que li feia en Xin, també havia reflexionat sobre aquell assumpte'. Només havia de repetir en veu alta aquelles paraules, que tant li havien voltat pel cap abans, per sentir-se'n mínimament deslliurat: – Per protegir-les faria el que fes falta – va començar. – Sé que m'ho vas demanar una vegada, Son Goku... Però ara mateix no sabria fer-ho d'una altra manera. – 'Eren cosa seva'. No sabria viure sense elles. No feia falta dir-li-ho per a què, aquella frase que havia deixat anar, no ho portés ja prou implícit.

Ell també havia estat al costat de la Nasu en aquell difícil part, i abans i tot, quan aquella malaltia contagiosa podia haver-li costat la vida; ell les havia vist somriure juntes, i havia passat els següents set anys convivint-hi i entrenant-hi. 'No era just'. No podia arribar ara en Son Goku, amb tot el respecte que sentia per ell, i endur-se-les... ni que fos només durant vint-i-quatre hores. Una part d'ell havia pensat amb ràbia, en notar-lo desaparèixer amb ella a la recerca de mongetes màgiques, que no li ho deixaria fer.

Ara, en canvi, s'adonava que s'havia equivocat en allò: ni tan sols es pronunciaria al respecte si ella ho volia així. 'Però... si realment hi havia una amenaça a la Terra... si realment corrien perill... Lluitaria fins el final per elles'. Per protegir-les i, probablement, per mantenir-les al seu costat... sempre que la Nasu s'hi volgués quedar _allà_.

Donaria la vida per elles.

– Gràcies de totes maneres, Cor Petit – va dir-li el guerrer que l'havia mirat amb el rostre rígid en aquell instant. 'No calia saber llegir el pensament, per poder-ho endevinar'. – Una cosa _així_ no la confiaria a ningú més. – va finalitzar aleshores, sabent que el seu fill era ara en un dels costats d'aquell grup, que volava alt i a tota velocitat cap a un nou perill. 'No volia ser més explícit... però era evident que tampoc calia...'.

No calia ser un geni per saber que, a aquelles alçades, en Krilín i en Vegeta eren perfectament conscients del què parlaven. 'I malauradament en Gohan també'. Sentia no haver sabut mantenir-ne al seu fill més al marge... no haver evitat afectar-lo tan directament...

El noi va observar-los, malgrat que va guardar silenci. 'Se sentia estrany quan aquell tema voleiava en l'ambient... però sabia que era absurd no afrontar-ho: el seu pare tenia una altra filla... i li importava. És clar'.

– Em sembla que aterraran ja! – Els havia advertit en Kaitoxin dos minuts després. 'Es disposaven, tots plegats, a perdre altura immediatament... i a esperar l'instant per actuar'.

– Què és estrany – va exclamar en Kibito tot seguit – Ja ho havíem escorcollat...

Havien acabat descendint en una zona rocosa, després. – Esborreu-vos el rastre d'energia, si us plau.

Només hi havia un tros de terra amb un aspecte estrany, era com si haguessin cavat la zona. 'La nau era sota el subsòl'. I només s'hi distingia una rara càpsula d'entrada a l'exterior.

Un soldat estrany, amb el mateix senyal al front que aquells a qui havien seguit volant, havia estat l'encarregat de rebre els dos humans subordinats d'en Babidí.

.

.

– I ara què, mare? – va preguntar la Reiya a la Nasu, mentre tots i cadascun dels organitzadors del Torneig es feien la mateixa pregunta. '¿Què farien ara que almenys la meitat dels participants del certamen havien marxat cel enllà?'.

– Ara comença a ser hora que tornem a la recerca d'en Mefus i la Suno, no?! Deuen pensar que tenim molta cara... els hem deixat tirats – va intentar tibar-la enfora del recinte; encara que va sentir que, _no haver-hi anat_, era un error. 'Duia una saiyajin dins que l'empenyia cap allà, malgrat que es resistís a fer-ho... a emprendre el vol... per la seva filla que ara mateix era el més important'.

.

– No m'ho puc creure!

La Bulma i els demés s'havien mogut de lloc perquè, de seguida, havien endevinat que alguna cosa devia passar a algun altre lloc i que els seus amics trigarien a tornar... El que desconeixien, en absolut, era que aquella marxa sobtada fos a causa d'un perill tan i tan greu.. 'De totes maneres havien decidit abandonar els seus seients i moure's una mica, mentre aquella estranya situació s'aclaria... o no'.

– Jo... el que no em puc creure és que en Gohan i en Son Goku hagin deixat el torneig així... – va lamentar la Xixi de braços creuats i gest preocupat – I ara què farem? Ens quedarem sense diners pel seu mal cap... ¿Què pot ser tan greu?.

Cap dels altres en tenia ni idea.

Però la Bulma, amb la seva sorpresa anterior, no es referia pas al motiu pel qual en Goku, en Vegeta i els demés havien marxat volant d'aquell campionat.

– Mefus!

El crit va alertar-los, per fi, a tots. La Xixi va ser la primera en alçar el rostre i mirar els dos nois pèl-rojos que tenia davant amb desconfiança. Tot i que no sabia res de la Suno, si podia reconèixer perfectament aquell alienígena que una vegada havia arribat a la Terra al costat de...

– Quina sorpresa – va insistir la Bulma, mentre la Xixi notava que el seu pare li posava una mà a l'espatlla – Com és que ets aquí? Els dos! Junts! – La científica va somriure – No entenc res, nois!

En Iamxa, que subjectava de la mà a la Maron, en Follet Tortuga, l'Ulong i en Puar estaven igual de perduts que la pròpia Xixi. 'Tots plegats coneixien en Mefus, però no situaven la Suno'.

Haurien d'haver suposat que no estaven precisament sols. – Ep, tieta! – va escoltar la Bulma que algú la cridava de cop i volta, d'uns metres enrere... – La Suno ens ha volgut acompanyar aquest matí. Amb en Mefus no marxem fins demà!

La Nasu seguia la seva filla en silenci, amb els blens del serrell lleugerament deixats anar sobre el rostre. Els havia vist a metres de distància però la velocitat de la nena no li havia permès repensar-s'ho. 'Sabia perfectament _qui_ l'estava mirant ara i s'imaginava què en pensava... s'ho mereixia'.

Per a la Xixi, ella era una amenaça... Algú a qui la dona no desitjava trobar-se. 'Menys en un dia com aquell'. La princesa saiyan podia entendre que la mare d'en Gohan hagués estat esperant en va el seu marit tot aquell temps... segurament era increïble per ella tenir-lo allà per fi – bé més o menys –. 'L'últim que volia era veure-la a ella'.

Van evitar creuar la mirada.

'En Son Goku no era exactament un pare de família a l'ús i ara mateix, acompanyat dels altres i amb una aventura per davant, a saber on parava'. De totes maneres, la Nasu, per a la Xixi, era de tot menys benvinguda i la saiyan ho entenia.

Amb el temps havia entès millor els costums humans... I ella havia tingut una filla amb un home casat. 'Una filla i una història amb l'home que estava casat amb la Xixi: _aquella dona_ que l'observava en silenci, quasi recolzada en el seu pare, en Gyumao'.

– Nasu! – va cridar amb sorpresa la Bulma, que amb tot aquell xivarri que hi havia hagut, no l'havia distingit d'entre els nois _allà baix_. 'Quan havia observat marxar els guerrers, des de les grades; la distància i l'alçada li havien impedit fixar-s'hi'.

En el moment en què els nois decidien abandonar el Torneig, vora el ring, cap dels altres l'havia vist... sobretot per la confusió de l'instant. 'Només en aquell parell de minuts en què havien sortit més enllà de la porta dels vestidors, hagués estat possible identificar-la entre els demés, ja gens coberta pel recinte'. Però ni tan sols se l'havien imaginat allà.

I havien estat massa angoixats, de fet, per l'estat d'en Son Gohan... I per la pobre Xixi... que se n'havia preocupat i que havia pregat a crits que algú fes quelcom pel seu fill... sens falta.

– Saps què ha passat, Nasu? – va córrer a preguntar en Follet Tortuga. En Iamxa acabava també de prestar-li plena atenció.

– Ha de ser greu, oi? – va demanar l'antic bandit, agafant la petita d'en Krilín en braços.

'No sabia què dir'. No volia preocupar-los... i tampoc coneixia la veritat més enllà de què s'havien disposat a seguir un Déu i dos tipus que podien suposar algun tipus de problema a partir d'ara...

Va dubtar.

– En un lloc llunyà s'han reunit unes energies fortíssimes... – va avançar en Follet Tortuga.

– Sí – va acceptar la Nasu – Jo també ho noto. Deu ser per això que... Mireu – va dir – No ho sé segur – però hi ha un Déu... És el Déu dels Déus, en Kaitoxin es diu... i els ha demanat que l'acompanyessin. Sabia on i per què se'n duien l'energia d'en Son Gohan aquells homes... No en sé res més...

– Aleshores... – va titubejar la Xixi. – Ells...

'Fins llavors només havia pensat en el què suposava que aquella dona fos allà...'. En el fet que la saiyan hagués estat al costat del _seu home_ tot aquell temps; tota aquella estona que ella havia estat esperant com una ximple que acabés ja el Gran Torneig per a tornar a casa tots junts... 'Com a mínim fins que fos l'hora de marxar... L'hora de dir adéu a en Goku'.

Va empassar-se l'orgull amb evident angoixa: – Són perillosos. Corren perill allà on són? – va canviar tan ràpid de registre que la Nasu va trontollar i tot una mica, sense saber què respondre-li. 'No havia esperat que s'hi dirigís'.

– Jo...

'Quasi va imaginar-se-la tirant-se-li a sobre. Va veure clar de seguida, però, que la Xixi pensava contenir-se; amb un puny tancat de preocupació i encara amb l'enorme mà del seu pare a l'esquena'.

Va baixar el cap. Sí, potser se sentia culpable per haver volgut pensar en la Xixi com només una histèrica. Malgrat tot, era la dona d'en Son Goku... no calia ser gaire llest per saber que havien estat junts fins al final, feia set anys... hi havia en Goten...

La Nasu s'havia negat fins i tot el dret a pensar-hi.

– Se'n sortiran – va dir per mostrar algun tipus de seguretat. 'En Mutenroshi tenia raó. Ara mateix altres forces poderoses es podien percebre en la distància'. Tots plegats havien semblat tenir un pressentiment o altre al respecte aquell matí. – Són els més forts del món... – va treure-hi importància.

– És clar! – va escoltar que exclamava l'Ulong no gaire lluny. – I si hi ha un Déu tan poderós com dius, estaran ben protegits!

'La Nasu ho esperava de debò'.

.

A quilòmetres de distància en Goku i els demés, amagats i enfilats entre les roques d'aquella muntanya, acabaven de veure sortir de la nau aquell bruixot del qual els havia parlat en Xin. 'I ara anava amb algú a qui el Déu no s'havia esperat veure allà'.

– Em pensava que en Drabra no hi seria – va dir nerviós – Ho he calculat malament. – En Babidí i en Dabra junts poden resultar terribles.

En Babidí tenia un aspecte poc terrible, petit i d'ulls sortits, amb aquells bigotis a banda i banda de la barbeta tan característics d'una mena de raça que no havien vist abans.

– Vols dir que ara ja no tenim possibilitats de guanyar? – va posar-ho en dubte amb el to superb de sempre en Vegeta. – Hm... Així, quan el monstre Bu ressusciti s'haurà acabat el món sencer, eh?! No em doblegaran... a mi aquests no em guanyen...

En Krilín, que havia escoltat atentament la conversa entre en Cor Petit i en Son Goku de feia una estona, ho tenia més que clar: Si el namekià tenia aquell mal pressentiment... i ara a sobre aquell Déu deia que el tal Dabra, el Rei dels Dimonis, era tan poderós... valia més que ell marxés d'allà. De seguida que pogués.

En Goku li ho va confirmar: – Krilín, val més que te'n tornis... Això fins i tot és més perillós que no ens pensàvem...

– Em sembla que... és el que faré, sí... Ha, ha. No sóc prou fort per resultar útil...

– I fa molt poc que ets un home casat ple de responsabilitats – va animar-lo a marxar en Son Goku. 'Gairebé era estrafolari escoltar-lo parlar així'.

– Sí, és clar... Tinc una dona i una filla precioses... Em sap greu però me'n vaig! – va assentir l'humà.

Segons en Kibito, en Babidí podia dominar les ànimes menys pures... podia manipular-les. 'Per això havia aconseguit tenir aquell poderós dimoni a les seves ordres'.

– Ostres – Havia fet broma en Krilín quan ja se'n retirava – El cor lliure de pensaments malignes? En Cor Petit ho té malament doncs... N'ha fet cada una que déu ni do!

– Fa molt de temps de tot allò! – Li havia respost una mica massa acaloradament el namekià. 'A ell no li feien ni la més mínima gràcia, aquell tipus de bromes'.

– Perdona, perdona...

Fos com fos, el cert era que _aquell_, segons en Kibito, era probablement el poder més perillós d'en Babidí.

Per aquell motiu, l'havien obeït en Iamu i l'Spopovitx, que just després, el mag acabava de destrossar als seus nassos. 'Un cop ja tenia el que volia; l'energia que ells havien recollit al Torneig on els havia fet participar'.

Havia estat horrible veure explotar el primer i comprovar com després en Iamu moria al cel, en ser atacat per un sol cop d'energia d'un altre dels homes d'en Babidí, en Puipui, aquella mena de soldat que havien vist en primera instància. 'Terrible havia estat també adonar-se que, més enllà, a uns quants metres de la nau, encara hi havia els cossos – en gens bon estat – d'una parella i el seu fill'. Devien viure en aquella zona, en una casa del fons, abans que en Babidí decidís instal·lar-hi la seva nau. 'Ni tan sols s'havia pres la molèstia de buscar un lloc del tot deshabitat'.

– _Ha fet 'bum'... Aquest so m'encanta – va dir el mag poderós referint-se a l'explosió que havia causat en el cos de l'Spopovitx. – Bé, Dabra – va continuar parlant llavors inesperadament el mag d'aspecte malèfic – Com havia planejat, en Iamu i l'Spopovitx ens han dut unes quantes preses... Amb en Kaitoxin que fa molt temps va matar el meu pare... _

– _Es pensen que estan molt ben amagats, però... són set. Ja sabem que no podem utilitzar l'energia d'en Kaitoxin i d'en Kibito, però entre ells, almenys n'hi ha tres que tenen una energia fenomenal... _

'_Només amb aquells tres, potser en tenien suficient'. _

L'únic que li importava a en Babidí era que en Dabra no matés en Kaitoxin, tenia assumptes pendents amb el Déu i volia passar-los personalment. 'Sofriria una mort lenta i dolorosa', va riure entre el sadisme i la diversió més pura en pensar-ho.

En Babidí va entrar a la nau. Amb en Puipui. I llavors...

En Cor Petit havia estat massa pendent del què explicava en Xin i dels seus propis pensaments al respecte d'aquella amenaça com per escoltar-los feia un moment.

Va ser en Vegeta qui va cridar, de fet, en l'instant en què en Dabra ja s'havia girat.

– Ens han descobert! – Quan ho van veure el tenien literalment al damunt. En Dabra, qui segons en Kaitoxin era l'ésser més fort de l'infern, es dirigia cap a ells a tota velocitat.

No van tenir temps de reaccionar.

En Kibito havia estat la primera víctima. 'N'havia tingut prou amb posar-li la mà davant per deixar anar una força que el fes miques'.

– Kibito!

– Quina ràbia! – va cridar en Goku en adonar-se que havien estat lents a l'hora de moure's. 'Ni tan sols s'havien amagat bé'. S'ho havien pensat, però...

Tot va anar massa ràpid en aquell instant.

En Dabra va escopir dos cops... i cap d'ells va entendre res fins que, aquest cop, va ser en Xin qui va cridar: – Alerta! Que no us tiri saliva!

Però era massa tard.

En Krilín va convertir-se en pedra davant de tots un segon després. 'Amb l'espant encara marcat al rostre'. I en Cor Petit va ser el següent en trobar-s'hi.

No havien tingut temps ni per a defensar-se.

La ràbia dins d'en Son Goku, aquesta vegada, va ser infinita. 'No va pensar-ho gaire'.

– Què passa? Krilín, Cor Petit! Maleït!

– No – va precipitar-se endavant en Kaitoxin abans que es mogués gaire, només havia fet un parell de passos per apropar-se a la figura petrificada que era en Krilín – No els toquis! Els ha convertit en pedra...! Si els toques i es trenquen no podran ser mai més com abans!

– Merda... – Estava igual d'enfadat en Son Gohan.

– Dius que si es trenquen no podran ser mai més com abans...? – va preguntar en Son Goku de seguida – Doncs així, hi ha alguna manera de fer-los tornar a ser com eren?!

Aquell dimoni havia esquivat en Vegeta, que hi havia volgut lluitar per pur instint de reacció. Pel que semblava en Dabra no pensava ja atacar-los més... No als que quedaven.

'¿No pretenia també enfrontar-se a ells?'.

– Sí... hi ha una manera de què tornin a ser com abans... però... Hauria de morir en Dabra.

El somriure d'en Goku va fer que en Xin es preocupés de veritat. – Doncs, així hi és. – va afirmar – És ben fàcil.

Va buscar-lo amb la mirada, malgrat que aleshores...

– Val més que toqueu el dos. No es pot enfrontar ningú amb el poderós Babidí! – va dir el rei del món dels dimonis. I va córrer, per sorpresa de tots, a tornar-se'n a la nau. 'Era estrany'. Però ara mateix en Son Goku no pensava estar-se per romanços. I el seu fill tampoc.

– Vinga, pare! És el que farem, oi?! Hi anirem i ens en desfarem. No podem perdre temps, hem de salvar en Krilín i en Cor Petit!

En Kaitoxin va intentar aturar-los.

– Un moment, potser tenen algun pla. Si entrem a la nau caurem a la trampa. És molt estrany que contra vosaltres no hagi intentat res... – cridava.

– Em sap greu. Però als saiyajins no ens agrada gens esperar – Li havia deixat anar en Vegeta com a única explicació abans de seguir el Kakarot i el seu fill gran.

Molt abans que el Déu reaccionés, ells ja havien entrat a la nau.

– _Cor Petit! – Li havia cridat la Nasu en veu alta i forta, abans de quedar-se enrere... en aquell Gran Torneig d'Arts Marcials – Ja pots tornar sencer... Si no ho fas, em sentiràs!_

En Goku va sentir encara més ràbia cap en Dabra en pensar-ho. 'No pateixis, Nasu. En Cor Petit tornarà'.

Mai li estaria prou agraït per tot, pel seu paper amb en Son Gohan... però també per la seva actitud amb la Nasu... per fer-li de pare a la Reiya... 'Potser sí que ell no havia hagut d'esperar una altra rebuda de la saiyajin que no fos aquella'. Probablement ella era la persona davant la qual havia trencat més vegades aquell jurament que havia fet una vegada al seu avi... el de tenir paraula.

'Sí, és clar que ho sabia: Amb la Xixi tampoc s'havia quedat gens enrere'.

En Cor Petit era una persona noble i les estimava. Va empassar saliva pensant-ho. 'Vencerien en Dabra i el namekià tornaria a la normalitat'. Tornaria amb elles.

I en Krilín també tornaria amb la seva família. Va prémer els punys en pensar en el seu millor amic. 'No sortirien d'aquella nau fins que ho resolguessin'.

A cap dels tres els feia por.

L'únic que no les tenia totes continuava sent en Kaitoxin, que preocupat com estava, havia deixat enrere l'aura de Déu que tots li havien vist fins aleshores.

La comporta de la nau s'acabava de tancar sobre els seus caps.

– Quan algú entra en aquesta nau, ja no en pot sortir... sinó és que aconsegueixi vèncer en Babidí!

Tampoc els passava pel cap no fer-ho. Encara que en Vegeta es divertís provocant la ja de per si enorme angoixa d'en Kaitoxin. – Jo sortiré encara que sigui destrossant la nau... vés...

– Ni se t'acudeixi! – Havia insistit el Déu – Si el monstre Bu rep un impacte fort, es podria despertar!

En Puipui, sota ordres d'en Babidi va ser el primer en plantar-los cara.

I malgrat que en kaioh hi havia insistit, cap dels tres superguerrers, havia volgut lluitar a la vegada. S'ho havien començat jugant al Pedra, paper, tisora.

Per desesperació d'en Xin i absolut escepticisme d'en Babidí que controlava el seu subordinat des d'una mena d'esfera als baixos de la nau.

'Primerament havia anat a fer el més important... injectar l'energia que l'Spopovitx havia aconseguit a la bola d'en Bu'. D'un sol cop li havia introduït la meitat de l'energia necessària. – L'han d'haver tret d'uns quants centenars d'homes...

Ara lamentava haver-los matat tan de pressa. 'Encara que estava segur que podria obtenir més energia, la que li mancava, d'aquells tres paios que eren dins de la seva nau en aquells moments'.

Potser en Bu podria ressuscitar aquell mateix dia.

En Vegeta havia estat el primer en poder lluitar, i no es podia dir que li hagués resultat gaire difícil vèncer aquell tipus blanc de cap allargat enrere i vestimenta, en part, metàl·lica, que no havia aconseguit plantar-li pas gaire cara. 'Com a curiositat, el príncep podia dir que no havia tingut gaire clar on començava l'armadura del tipus i on acabava el seu propi cos amb dues banyes punxants a l'esquena'. Però com a adversari, tampoc havia estat gran cosa.

En Babidí els havia traslladat, gràcies als seus poders, al planeta Zun d'on provenia aquest, però amb una gravetat només deu vegades superior havia estat bufar i fer ampolles pel saiyajin.

El mag terrible tenia la capacitat de fer que, aquelles sales de la seva nau, canviessin les seves condicions... traslladant-les amb facilitat a qualsevol altre indret.

En aquella ocasió, en Vegeta ni tan sols s'havia hagut de convertir en superguerrer.

Ara els tocaria passar al següent nivell... la nau estava dividida en diverses plantes, en les quals, baixant cada vegada més pisos, s'anirien trobant nous contrincants.

En arribar a baix, podrien enfrontar-se a en Babidí.

De totes maneres en Xin encara no es creia res. '¿Com podia ser que aquell home hagués vençut en Puipui amb tanta facilitat?'. N'havia tingut prou amb un grapat de cops i una rafegada d'energia.

I els seus companys, en Son Goku i en Gohan, ni s'havien immutat.

'Aquells guerrers eren més poderosos del que fins i tot s'havia imaginat'. No només en Gohan tenia un poder extraordinari, doncs...

Els seus càlculs eren els de trobar-se gent prou forta com per poder haver vençut en Freezer feia anys... però allò s'escapava completament al seu enteniment.

En Babidí aquesta vegada no pensava córrer riscos. Com els havia dit en Puipui, mentre no estiguessin ferits, no podrien treure-los-hi l'energia. 'Així que aquesta vegada la seva aposta havia de ser la guanyadora'. Tampoc es podia permetre perdre el temps.

Potser eren més forts del que s'havien pensat...

La següent habitació semblava la d'abans. I, d'entre els guerrers saiyans, ara qui s'enfrontaria amb qui sortís a desafiar-los seria en Son Goku.

El mag havia tornat l'ambient de l'anterior sala a la normalitat, lluny de la gravetat de Zun, de seguida que en Vegeta s'havia desfet d'aquell seu ajudant.

Al segon soterrani en Son Goku s'enfrontaria, en breus moments i sense encara saber-ho, amb un guerrer de nom Iakon.

– Si en Iakon els liquida a tots tan aviat – va queixar-se en Dabra en la més profunda de les sales – Jo no em podré divertir una estona amb ells...

No obstant això en Babidí no pensava en divertir a ningú amb aquell pla, sinó en aconseguir que en Bu pogués sortir el més ràpid possible de la bola on havia estat tancat des de temps immemorials.

Molest va manar en Dabra que fes actuar el següent lluitador d'una vegada.

Per aquest motiu, aquell tal Iakon que aleshores desconeixien... va trigar una mica més a sortir davant dels lluitadors que l'esperaven.

– Ehhh! – va queixar-se en Son Goku, desitjós de lluitar i aquesta vegada sí en un to una mica infantil – Encara no? Siguis qui siguis, surt d'una vegada!

– Quina bestiesa – va remugar de seguida en Vegeta de braços creuats i fastiguejat per la situació. 'Si tots eren tan forts com en Puipui allò aviat no tindria cap emoció'. – Per què no enfonsem el terra i anem al pis de sota?

El que més temia en Kaitoxin era un sotrac brusc que despertés en Bu. 'Però ningú aparentava escoltar-lo massa allà dins'.

– Vaja – va comentar inesperadament en Vegeta – Ja veig que el monstre Bu no deu ser gran cosa tampoc... Com en Dabra...

'Aquell últim comentari quasi havia fet saltar de l'ensurt a en Xin'.

– Què?! En Dabra?! Però què dius? – Havia preguntat totalment astorat.

I en Vegeta havia insistit en destacar que a en Kibito només l'havia agafat per sorpresa. 'No n'hi havia per tant'.

En Son Goku havia estat qui s'hi havia dirigit en aquella ocasió. Amb un somriure amable però amb infinita seguretat.

– Set anys enrere va existir un monstre que es deia Cèl·lula... Em sembla que té més o menys la mateixa força... – 'És clar que podia tenir més força amagada, però aquella era una cosa que li hagués fet por abans... feia anys. No ara...'. Va somriure a en Xin en dir-li-ho.

El Déu de Déus no creia poder ni raonar tanta informació extraordinària a la vegada. 'Sí que li havia costat paralitzar en Son Gohan convertit en superguerrer... però no s'imaginava que els altres... ni tan sols que ell... ¿Que potser encara eren més forts del que li havien semblat fins ara?'.

En Iakon, que havia aparegut un segon després davant d'ells, era un monstre bastant desagradable de veure. – Es veu molt desmanyotat... – va queixar-se en Son Goku.

La pressió i la por de despertar en Bu feien que en Xin hagués perdut tot l'aire místic de feia unes hores. I, mig espantat, creia conèixer, aquella bestiola. 'En Iakon, la bèstia diabòlica'.

El monstre duia la insígnia d'en màgic Babidí al pit en comptes del front, i era de cames i braços allargats, amb una gran urpa retràctil a cada braç.

.

.

– Que comenci d'una vegada! – van cridar uns espectadors per sota d'on hi havia la Bulma, la Nasu i els demés – Hem vingut aquí a veure combats!

La Nasu va mirar-los i va bufar. S'havia apartat de la resta de la colla feia diversos minuts... quan després de l'exclamació de l'Ulong, respecte a que ja res podia fer-los mal, tots s'havien quedat callats, com si realment esperessin que alguna cosa passés a continuació. 'Continuaven així ara'.

La saiyan només havia pogut observar com, a banda d'en Gyumao, en Iamxa també s'unia a envoltar la Xixi i posar-li una mà a l'espatlla. 'Era ben bé com si ella fos el mateix dimoni... i haguessin de fer-li costat perquè era allà'. O almenys així se sentia.

Ara que... hi havia una cosa que la molestava molt més que aquella sensació... i era haver hagut de complir la petició d'en Cor Petit. 'Començava a pensar que no havia estat només per la nena... I ella no era dèbil, no més que ell. Oh! Com odiava haver-li dit una vegada que li devia un favor, que podia demanar-li el que volgués!'.

– Nasu... – va preguntar finalment la Bulma apropant-s'hi, amb un lleuger somriure i aire d'estranyar-se'n. – Com és que no hi has anat?

'La científica la coneixia prou com per saber que era difícil convèncer-la pel contrari'. Convèncer-la de no ser allà on fos que haguessin anat...

– En Cor Petit – va sospirar – Li havia dit que n'hi devia unes quantes i... ha decidit cobrar-m'ho... demanant-me que em quedés... – No calia saber gaire res més per notar en la seva veu que estava profundament molesta al respecte.

La Bulma va somriure. – Caram... Ja t'ho he dit sempre que es preocupa per tu...

'Era exactament el que l'incomodava d'aquella situació, que estigués allà creuada de mans i braços, per simple _preocupació_'. No necessitava cap mena de tracte paternal ella. Però no podia anar enlloc sense assegurar-se que la Reiya no decidís seguir-la, i era impossible que la Bulma o cap dels altres pogués contenir-la si ella marxava.

'Maleït caràcter saiyajin', va resignar-se amb un petit somrís.

La Reiya li estava dient alguna cosa a l'Ulong que ella des d'allà no sentia. I llavors va tornar a apartar la mirada quan va escoltar la Xixi queixant-se de no poder saber on eren els seus fills. 'Feia estona que tampoc veia en Goten'.

Va notar que la Bulma li posava una mà al braç i li somreia de nou.

La filla dels Brief entenia com de difícil era tot entre les _dues dones _d'en Son Goku. 'Malgrat que el temor cap _allò_ que pogués passar a en Goku i a en Son Gohan; havia fet que la Xixi gosés preguntar a la Nasu per la perillositat d'aquella empresa desconeguda feia ja una estona'.

– Com pots dir això? – va cridar l'Ulong de cop i volta – Tu... vols dir que ets una nena normal?

La Nasu va prestar més atenció a la seva filla en aquell moment. Reia divertida com si acabés de fer-li molta gràcia la reacció del porquet.

De cop la petita no ho semblava gens de saiyajin. Aquella manera de fer broma, amb la riallada clara i la mirada entremaliada, li recordava _una altra cosa_. I estava segura que amb més raó els hi ho recordava a la resta.

– No sé perquè ho demano – va queixar-se ell de nou – No ho ets de normal...

– No siguis així, Ulong! – va insistir ella, rient de manera que va haver d'aguantar-se a un tros de barana per no caure a terra en ple atac de riure – És que és molt divertit de pensar!

– No ho és de divertit!

– És clar que ho és... – continuava intentant deixar les riallades a banda.

En Iamxa s'hi va dirigir encuriosit en veure-ho. La Xixi sols la mirava, de lluny, com si alguna cosa l'espantés de debò. 'En adonar-se'n la Nasu va preferir no prestar-hi gaire més atenció'. Era normal... ella potser també... ella potser també havia buscat d'alguna manera les semblances entre en Gohan i el seu pare... O les hi buscaria a en Goten si el tingués davant. Clar que, una vegada més, no era el mateix... 'Perquè se suposava que la seva filla no era considerada una filla _real_ d'en Goku, no per a la Xixi, o així li havia fet saber en l'ocasió en què n'havia descobert l'embaràs'.

És clar que ella, la Nasu, tampoc havia fet res perquè _allò_ fos així: Perquè la Reiya fos, per a tots, filla del guerrer.

Va tornar a sospirar silenciosament. 'Sentint-se estranya... per enèsim cop en aquell dia rar'. Per molt que ambdues, la Xixi i ella, cadascuna amb els seus motius, neguessin per sistema la paternitat de la Reiya: allà la tenien ara...

'Assemblant-se a _ell_ per algun motiu, amb el somrís obert i els ulls plens de llàgrimes vives... corbant-se a riallades amb despreocupació'. La menuda es mostrava tan humanament divertida que, en el fons, no podien deslligar-la (aleshores) de més d'un record d'en Son Goku menys saiyajin.

Per la Xixi, que fins feia unes hores ni tan sols li posava cara, suposava tot un malson.

Per la Nasu, que coneixia la seva filla, allò semblava gairebé impossible. 'Era difícil veure-la _així_ en el seu dia a dia'. Potser perquè per la mateixa Reiya era important repetir-se que era una saiyan i tot el que això comportava.

¿On s'amagava normalment aquella part de la Reiya? ¿O és que sempre havia estat allà, però ara en aquell lloc, amb en Goku tan present en el cap de tots, era ja insolentment evident? Suposava que amb els mateixos ulls i un somriure semblant era difícil no trobar-hi coincidències en un moment en què la nena havia decidit ser tan humana... com havia vist ser a en Trunks i als altres. 'Com d'alguna manera havia acceptat, per si mateixa, que no era'.

Si realment l'encertava, la Nasu lamentava (ara) que la nena hagués pensat tal cosa en alguna ocasió.

– Va, què us passa? – va insistir en Iamxa.

– És que... – va començar a intentar parlar l'Ulong.

– No, deixa-ho... no ho diguis – va voler callar-lo la Reiya, tapant-li la boca amb aire divertit. Finalment va deixar-lo anar en veure que sense voler podia prémer-li el rostre més del que voldria. – És una tonteria... – va reconèixer.

– Creu que... – va dubtar l'Ulong acusador – La Reiya pregunta si... si hi ha un poble ple de... gent com jo – va indignar-se – Com si fos molt normal tenir cua!

– Només he... – va excusar-se encara escapant-se-li el riure – És que m'ha fet gràcia pensar en tot un poble ple d'Ulongs... – va deixar anar una rialleta al final.

Aquella conversa innocent que tant indignava a l'Ulong va fer que la Xixi quedés petrificada més d'un llarg segon. 'Recordava la vegada que havia fet aquell viatge amb en Son Goku... quan anaven a casar-se al palau del seu pare... quan havien buscat alguna cosa per apagar-ne el foc... Hi havia hagut un poble ple de porquets humanoides i pervertits'. I un vestit de núvia, ocells extraordinaris, ventalls màgics i visites impossibles d'anada i tornada a l'Altre Món...

Havia estat quan ella encara creia que tot seria un conte de fades... i no aquella història en què s'havia convertit finalment el seu matrimoni.

Aquella havia estat l'única aventura que havien viscut junts... ja com a parella... l'única vegada que ella havia protagonitzat res així. Després havien vingut cinc anys de pau, el seu paper de mare, la seva determinació de viure la vida _normal_ que havia somiat des de petita, i l'inici de les absències. Els guerrers de l'espai, Nàmek...

'Allà la protagonista ja havia estat una altra'. Va evitar mirar directament la Nasu. ¿S'hagués enamorat d'ella en Goku si ella hagués estat diferent?

'Si ella hagués estat sempre la Xixi d'aquell moment...', va prémer els punys amb ràbia... En Iamxa en tombar-se cap a ella li havia vist el dolor reflectit al rostre. 'Veure aquell neguit en la Xixi cada vegada l'incomodava més'.

Intuïa que, secretament, ella es preguntava en què havia fallat. 'I la Xixi no havia fallat en res'. Va pensar l'una vegada guerrer. 'Per ell, que d'una manera o altra, s'havia acabat apartant també d'aquell món que havia estat el d'en Goku, el de les arts marcials i els entrenaments... Per en Iamxa l'actitud de la Xixi era totalment normal'.

_Li havien explicat, perquè havia de recordar encara amb certa ràbia que havia estat mort; que ella havia actuat freda i enrabiada quan s'havia trobat en Son Gohan després d'un any d'absència. Després que en Goku vencés els guerrers de l'espai... ¿O bé no havia estat així? Al cap i a la fi d'aquella contesa... en Vegeta n'havia sortit viu... _

_Més que ser vençut... segons en Iamxa... en Vegeta havia començat ja llavors a marcar i instal·lar-se en el que seria la història d'aquella colla, dels seus amics i de tot el que els passaria després. _

_Fos com fos, en Goku havia estat mort abans i el seu enemic més gran fins feia un any havia segrestat el seu fill... La Xixi no podria pas haver reaccionat d'una altra manera. Després de dotze llargs mesos sense veure'l, s'havia trobat en Gohan – només un nen – inconscient i ferit... I el viatge a Nàmek havia estat només qüestió de temps..._

'_N'havia culpat en Son Goku, sí'. Però també l'havia estat cuidant sense massa més queixa al dia següent. _

_En unes hores, però, probablement tot havia canviat ja prou. 'Prou com per ser irreversible'. _

_La Nasu era allà. Bonica, desperta, misteriosa i servicial... parlant-los del que podrien fer a Nàmek, donant-los més i més esperances, escoltant les pròpies ganes de viatjar de la Bulma i els demés... i empenyent-los també a aquell viatge... _

_I a Nàmek... En Iamxa tampoc havia estat a Nàmek... però no calia escoltar-se gaire a en Krilín per saber que allà la princesa saiyajin els havia colpit definitivament a tots. 'Si fins i tot havia aconseguit aproximar-se a en Cor Petit'. És clar, la Nasu era valenta i tenia els ovaris necessaris per plantar-se davant d'en Freezer... ¿Però qui deia que la Xixi no era així també?_

_A la Xixi, en Freezer no li havia mort la família i els amics... Però en Iamxa estava segur que no li faria falta ser massa més forta per atrevir-se amb qualsevol que ho fes... _

_La Nasu havia apel·lat a en Son Goku més saiyajin per arrencar-li un instint que, tot i tenint un fill, difícilment havia tingut abans sí... però en Iamxa creia, hores d'ara, que la Xixi es mereixia molt més reconeixement dels seus amics del que tenia... ¿Quan ho havia començat a pensar? No, no ho sabia... però estava segur que ho veia així perquè ell, amb els anys, també havia canviat. ¿De què servia tot aquell món fabulós d'aventures i enemics superats, si cap d'ells no podia tenir una família i una vellesa en pau?_

Va escoltar el remordiment dins. 'Mentia'. Al cap i a la fi aquí, a banda del tros de pa d'en Krilín, l'únic que també havia aconseguit una vida i una família havia estat el carallot d'en Vegeta.

Per alguna estranya raó mai havia acabat de veure en Cor Petit, la Nasu i la Reiya com a tal. Eren un nucli còmplice ferm sí, però... 'Ell havia somiat amb un matrimoni i fills propis'. Exactament com el que tenia el príncep, tot i no haver signat cap paper...

'Quan en Iamxa va tornar en si, va veure la Nasu observar l'horitzó, estadi enllà... com si acabés de notar alguna cosa que no li agradés en absolut...'.

– Xixi, vols que t'acompanyi? – va oferir-se a continuació – Junts potser aconseguim saber on s'ha ficat en Goten... Estaràs més tranquil·la si el trobem...

Apreciava el seu amic... però no... no havia estat un bon marit. L'antic bandit no dubtava que estimava els seus... malgrat que a aquelles alçades ja no sabia si valia aquella excusa del nen gran i egoista... 'Hi havia coses en què feia molt temps que havia deixat de ser un nen'.

I no es referia exactament a la Nasu. 'Estava convençut que en Goku innocent que coneixien, es callava ara moltes més coses i les reflexionava molt més del que fins i tot aparentava'. D'una altra manera... ¿Com s'explicava que s'hagués quedat mort per un simple comentari de la Bulma, sinó?.

.

.

La veritat era que el monstre, en Iakon, l'havia agafat per sorpresa en el primer atac.

– Per poc em mata! – va queixar-se mentre acabava de saltar enlaire enrere. L'ungla en forma de falç que havia tret d'un dels braços li havia estripat lleugerament la part superior taronja del seu típic gi. 'Acabava d'apartar-se'n pels pèls'.

De totes maneres, i malgrat hi insistís en Kaitoxin, no tenien cap intenció de lluitar tots junts. 'En Son Gohan estava molt segur al respecte del seu pare'.

I en Vegeta només observava la lluita amb els braços creuats i un somriure als llavis. 'Potser sí que allò s'acabaria posant divertit'.

En Babidí, de qui havien sentit la veu després, en animar la seva volguda bestiola, els havia traslladat tot seguit al planeta de la foscor, el món de la nit perpetua.

On tot era completament fosc.

En Iakon havia atacat en Son Goku a continuació, però aquest havia pogut esquivar-li tots i cadascun dels cops, tot i la nul·la visibilitat d'aquell lloc.

El monstre ni tan sols s'ho creia.

– No em valores prou – va explicar-li el guerrer, amb els ulls tancats de concentració i un somriure als llavis – Encara que sigui fosc, et segueixo els moviments. Per la mica de corrent d'aire... – va fer una pausa abans de continuar-li parlant: - I també tinc altres maneres de veure't, saps...? Per exemple...

Va transformar-se en superguerrer de cop i volta... il·luminant-ho tot.

– Què et sembla? Ara et veig jo...!

Per sorpresa del propi Son Goku, en Iakon estava més encantat que sorprès. Va obrir la boca com si anés a aspirar tot l'aire de la sala i, en un tres i no res, va cruspir-se tota la brillantor que envoltava el guerrer. Tota la llum que desprenia.

L'energia d'en Goku convertit en superguerrer li suposava un menjar deliciós. I bé... si era així...¿Per què no donar-n'hi més?

La idea d'en Son Goku va ser poc entesa pels altres quan van veure'l convertit de nou en supersaiyajin. Minuts després, completament sobresaturat d'aquella energia inacabable que es cruspia, el monstre va explotar.

Per en Vegeta, l'assumpte estava clar, en Son Goku havia superat completament els límits del superguerrer...

– Has estat fantàstic pare! – exclamava en Gohan orgullós quan ja passaven de nivell i baixaven un pis més – Tenies moltíssima energia quan has mort el monstre!

'El seu pare era un veritable fenomen'.

– No tanta...

Desesperat i espantat en Babidí havia acabat per enviar al proper soterrani la seva millor carta: En Dabra.

Però en Son Gohan, ara mateix, encara no sabia que s'hi hauria d'enfrontar.

– Ara et toca tu, Gohan. T'has entrenat bé? – va qüestionar-lo el seu pare.

– Eh?! – va dubtar. '¿Com dir-li que, en realitat, abans de saber que participaria al Torneig... feia molt temps que havia deixat els entrenaments pels estudis?'.

– Em sap greu dir-te – s'havia avançat en Vegeta – Que com que vivíem temps de pau, ha deixat de banda els entrenaments. En aquests moments, nosaltres tenim més força que ell...

Ni saiyans ni humans... En Kaitoxin estava gairebé sorprès d'haver-se d'espantar per la força d'aquells tres homes. 'No eren res del que s'havia imaginat abans'. Com en Son Goku havia fet davant d'en Iakon, semblava clar que podien treure una força extraordinària de dins quan s'ho proposaven...

En Dabra els hi havia aparegut davant just després. – Us vull felicitar, heu mort en Iakon i heu arribat al tercer soterrani. És una cosa molt difícil per als humans... – Havia somrigut aquell ésser vermell, fornit i alt – Gairebé és un miracle. Però ja no anireu gaire més lluny. Ara seré jo, el vostre adversari...

.

.

Al Torneig de les Arts Marcials els organitzadors encara no sabien com reaccionar.

– Farem això que se'n diu una batalla campal – Havia proposat en Satan – Els covards que se n'han anat, per por a mi, quedaran automàticament fora de joc i els cinc valents que queden lluitaran tots junts al ring.

'Tot i així, i ben pensat, amb quatre contra ell... el pare de la Vídel no les tenia ben bé totes'.

Per sort... havia vist només començar com l'A-18 i l'Emmascarat eliminaven amb autèntica facilitat a en Killer i en Jewel. Ambdós havien anat contra ells per motius diferents. A l'Emmascarat no li havia semblat bé la proposta d'en Killer d'atacar tots junts a en Satan, i en Jewel no havia pogut acceptar que l'A-18, la participant guapa en què s'havia fixat, li rebutgés secament una proposta per anar a sopar. 'A ell mai ningú abans li havia dit que no'.

– Vinga, ataqueu-me – va provocar-los després en Satan. Tot i que l'A-18 i l'Emmascarat s'observaven amb la prudència de saber qui era allà l'adversari de debò.

Els nois sabien com de forta era la dona d'en Krilín, i ella notava que aquell paio dels braços curts i desproporcionat, tenia molta més energia de la que aparentava.

.

– No trobem en Goten enlloc – Havien tornat en Iamxa i la Xixi després de recórrer sense èxit tots els voltants d'aquell estadi.

– On es deu haver ficat el meu fill? – va queixar-se la dona que amb prou feines havia valorat els intents d'en Iamxa de fer-la sentir millor; encara que fos deixant enrere aquell lloc en què, per moments, la Nasu i la Reiya havien acabat entre els seus amics.

En Gyumao preocupat, no havia pogut deixar de valorar el molt que aquella nena s'assemblava també als seus néts.

– Lluiten pels aires... – va dir la Suno astorada, que en tot aquella estona no s'havia mogut del costat d'un Mefus atent i bromista, gairebé canviat respecte el tsufur que tots coneixien – Aquell home també sap volar... com vosaltres!

L'A-18 i l'Emmascarat estaven embrancats, efectivament, en una lluita a tota potència pels aires. La Nasu s'ho mirava atenta. I pel que semblava ara mateix, la Reiya també.

Just després un canó d'energia havia estat a punt de tocar la dona d'en Krilín: – Mamaaaaaa – va cridar la Maron, fent que la Reiya hi prestés atenció en aquell instant.

– Ei, no et preocupis! La teva mare és fenomenal, xica... – va somriure-li la nena més gran – Vine! – va agafar-la en braços per a què veiés bé el combat. 'Era absurd avisar-la que no fes esforços carregant-la, donat que no en feia pas cap ni un: la Reiya no era en absolut una criatura humana i per tots era molt fàcil recordar-ho'.

– La cua... – va riure la Maron intentant tibar d'ella com si fos una joguina.

– Ep – va queixar-se la saiyan parant-la – Que no s'hi juga amb la meva cua.

A en Puar i a la Bulma se'ls havia escapat el riure, mentre aquell només es convertia en un nou comentari que la Xixi intentava ignorar... fer veure que no havia sentit.

– Mireu! – va cridar-los l'atenció en Follet Tortuga. L'Emmascarat acabava d'envoltar-se d'una aura daurada i l'A-18 ja l'ullava com si acabés de descobrir alguna cosa.

– No pot ser! – va saltar la Nasu, parlant per si sola, a continuació – No m'ho puc creure – va somriure a mitges sense que els altres n'entenguessin res.

Acte seguit l'A-18 partia l'Emmascarat en dues parts, com si acabés de tallar-lo per la meitat. 'Amb un Kienzan, l'atac que simulant un disc serra els havia acabat separant'.

– Ha anat d'un pèl – va queixar-se en Trunks en adonar-se que els podria haver tocat de ple en no posar-se pas d'acord cap a on anar fins un segon abans de l'impacte – Ja et val, Goten!

– Si home, no és culpa meva!

En veure'ls sortir del llençol, aleshores, tots van entendre-ho; com ho havien fet abans la Nasu i l'A-18.

Els nanos acabaven de quedar eliminats d'aquell torneig.

– Així que per això no eren enlloc... – va fer la Bulma amb els ulls com taronges.

– Aquest nen em sentirà! Torna aquí, Goten! M'escoltes?! – va cridar la Xixi. 'Quina sort que havia tingut l'A-18, ella guanyaria els 10 milions de zenis... i a casa (ells) començarem a tenir problemes de diners'. Va sospirar, observant com en Goten passava de llarg d'allà on eren i es perdia núvols enllà. La Bulma, un cop recuperada de la sorpresa, tampoc aparentava estar gaire contenta d'aquella fugida.

'Déu ni do'. La Reiya ara mateix no voldria pas ser el seu cosí o l'altre nen. Ja aprofitaria allò per ficar-se amb ell ja. – Segur que ha estat idea d'en Trunks... – va riure per sota el nas, pensant en què com a mínim ara tenia munició per fer-li una mica la punyeta.

Prop d'allà l'A-18, contra tot pronòstic, estava disposada a deixar-se guanyar per en Satan... a canvi (això sí) de diners... molts diners...

– Ja veurà quan l'atrapi – va insistir la Xixi. – I ara per què se'n van volant?! – va bufar. ¿És que els seus fills no podien evitar també anar-se'n als núvols cada vegada que els hi semblés bé?. Com si no n'hi hagués prou amb en Son Goku...

La Nasu, mentrestant, callava. 'Feia estona que no podia sentir l'energia d'en Cor Petit... i en canvi podia jurar que havia notat alterar-se la d'en Son Goku i en Vegeta almenys un parell de cops...'. Havia estat, però, no més que un parell de segons... fossin on fossin... no podia sentir-los-hi el ki amb claredat.

¿Què estaria passant amb tots ells? Donaria el que fos per ser-hi...

'Estúpida promesa... ja es podia haver quedat callada quan li havia dit a en Cor Petit que ell mai li demanava res'. Només la impotència com a saiyajin, li feia oblidar que allà darrere seu hi havia aquella dona... que era l'única dona d'en Son Goku... la mare dels seus fills legítims. 'Mai – en els sis o set anys anteriors – havia sentit que allò li importés veritablement... ¿O sí?. Al cap i a la fi, si bé negava estimar-lo ara... sí l'havia estimat...'. I ell sempre l'havia acabat deixant enrere... per complir aquella seva potser _no tan_ _estúpida_ promesa.

.

.

I mentre en Mark Satan celebrava la victòria al Gran Torneig de les Arts Marcials, en Gohan lluitava amb en Dabra.

– Ostres aquest fa servir tècniques màgiques – va exclamar en Son Goku amb els braços a banda i banda de la cintura – Té més força que no ens pensàvem.

– Hm. Però no és un enemic impossible de tombar – va remugar en Vegeta – No li fa vergonya a en Son Gohan? Quan era més petit, era molt més fort...

En Goku no podia fer més que reconèixer-ho. Ni que fos amb lleuger desconcert: – No s'ha entrenat prou.

– Xxxt – va tornar a murmurar el príncep – Em fa posar nerviós...

El nano havia pogut convertir-se en pedra, tot i que se n'havia salvat en llençar un dels guants que duia a terra. La situació no millorava, però tampoc era com si en Dabra hi portés molt avantatge.

– Merda! No l'aguanto més aquest nano – va insistir no obstant, en Vegeta – Molt bé, això ho acabo jo!

– No cal, Vegeta! – va intentar calmar-lo el pare d'en Gohan – Deixa'l fer, que encara no perd. Espera't!

– Jo ja en tinc prou d'aquest joc! – Començava a sentir-se molt fart d'aquella pantomima, mentre l'únic que hauria d'estar fent era vèncer en Son Goku en un combat d'una vegada i per totes. – Acabaré això d'una vegada i després lluitaré amb tu! – va assenyalar-lo amb ràbia – Per això volia participar en aquella ximpleria de torneig!

Res més havia estat ja _normal_ a partir d'aquí...

L'ambient de la nau havia deixat enrere aquell paisatge rocós on havien estat lluitant i ara tornaven a veure les parets de l'aparell.

En Dabra se n'anava. A mitja lluita...

– Eeee! – s'havia estranyat en Gohan – Fuges?

– Fujo, dius?! – Havia rigut amb sorna – No, no. No tinc cap motiu per lluitar. He trobat un guerrer que ho farà millor...

'Ara sí que podrien ressuscitar el monstre Bu'.

.

Allà on eren, a la nau d'en Babidí, en Vegeta continuava indignat per la poca sang a les venes que havia demostrat tenir en Son Gohan.

El noi, però, estava més preocupat pel fet que en Dabra se n'hagués anat: – Es pot saber... què pretenen? – va preguntar-se amb el dubte, observant també com es qüestionava l'assumpte en Kaitoxin.

El nano adolescent ja no duia més que el mono de lycra negra, després d'haver-se quedat, durant la lluita, sense la resta de parts de la disfressa del Gran Saiyaman.

– I tu què pretens? Digues! – va acostar-s'hi el príncep cansat i fastiguejat - Mira que no poder derrotar un contrincant així. Un descendent dels guerrers de l'espai ha de poder deixar sense alè el seu rival així que comença l'enfrontament. – va empènyer-lo suaument enrere – Nano, ets un cas perdut. Si no és per un ideal, vosaltres no sabeu lluitar. És molt frustrant! El que dóna el control sobre el combat és el poder, has de saber que els forts sobreviuen i els febles moren. El poder ho és tot!

– Però... – va trobar-se sense paraules en Son Gohan. Malgrat tot en Vegeta no va deixar-lo continuar.

– Mira en Cor Petit i en Krilín, convertits en estàtues perquè són febles – va gargallejar el que semblava que anava a ser un escopit al terra que mai no va arribar – S'ho mereixien!

'Estava molt més nerviós del que en Gohan l'havia vist en temps... molt més del que l'havia imaginat en Son Goku a aquelles alçades de la història'.

El xicot jove va sentir-se culpable en pensar en el Cor Petit i en Krilín. 'Si hagués vençut en Dabra, ja haurien tornat a la normalitat feia estona'.

Però en Goku preferia evitar-li aquell pensament al seu fill. 'Era veritat que no havia entrenat com ell havia esperat que ho fes, però...'. En Gohan no se sentia un guerrer, sinó algú amb un do que, no obstant, no tenia cap inclinació per la violència. 'Ni que fos per un objectiu noble'. En Cor Petit no s'havia cansat de dir-li-ho en la lluita contra en Cèl·lula. I no obstant, en Goku encara havia esperat que el noi agafés el seu relleu de manera natural després de la seva mort...

– Au, va, prou! No el castiguis més, Vegeta – va mostrar-se en to didàctic – El pobre Son Gohan ha fet tot el que ha pogut!

Tot i així, en Vegeta ja n'estava prou fart. 'I ara mateix tenia moltes coses al cap'.

– Ja t'ho he dit, Kakarot! – va dir amenaçant l'aparell amb una bola d'energia d'entre els dits, creada amb una mica del seu ki frustrat. – N'estic fins al capdamunt, vull acabar d'una vegada tota aquesta comèdia. Ja n'estic tip dels jocs idiotes d'en Babidí i de tots vosaltres. Faré esclatar aquesta porqueria de nau... s'ha acabat...

En Xin continuava mostrant-li la seva preocupació per la possibilitat que del sotrac ressuscités en Bu. Però el príncep no estava disposat a escoltar-lo: – La gent que mori i el que li passi a la Terra, no em preocupa a mi. Vull que quedi ben clar! – va alçar la mà encara amb la petita bola de ki als dits, amenaçant en Kaitoxin. Malgrat que aleshores en Son Goku va interposar-s'hi. 'L'havia inquietat la manera de parlar del seu antic rival'.

– Fes el favor de calmar-te, Vegeta – va agafar-lo del braç, fent-lo apagar aquella lluentor que desprenia a la mà. 'No havia de per què atacar a ningú, ni tampoc cap nau'.

– Kakarot... – va dir amb menyspreu, apartant-se'n.

Continuaven preguntant-se per què en Dabra havia marxat d'allà. – No ho entenc... – va raonar en Goku – Trobo que la marxa d'en Dabra és un fet molt estrany...

En Kaitoxin hi acabava de caure. 'El guerrer perfecte per derrotar-los... el guerrer perfecte per derrotar-los podria ser _ell_'.

Perquè tenia el cor ple de pensaments malignes i no havia anat a la nau per cap mena de sentiment altruista.

En Babidí, des del seu amagatall al fons de l'aparell, estava gaudint d'aquell moment al màxim.

Només després que comencés a exercir, o a intentar-ho, el seu poder al cor i al cap d'en Vegeta; en Goku, en Gohan i en Kaitoxin van adonar-se que alguna cosa passava. El príncep es doblegava, i cridava amb les mans al cap. En un moment concret fins i tot va com flotar entre petits signes d'electricitat latent, com si es carregués en ell algun tipus de força desconeguda.

Convertit després en superguerrer i sense escoltar les peticions dels altres per què resistís aquell intent que feia el mag per dominar-lo. 'Els va semblar ben bé que no hi podia fer res...'. Almenys en aquell instant.

– En Babidí vol aprofitar la malicia del teu cor – va advertir en Xin a la desesperada – Buida't el cor! No pensis en res!

– Calla! – va esgaripar el príncep amb les mans al cap – Em taladres el cervell!

– Vegeta! – va cridar en Son Gohan, caient a terra de la potència amb la què en Vegeta expulsava ara una energia encegadora – No et deixis manipular per aquells...

En aixecar-se, va retrocedir finalment per l'impuls de la força que sortia del príncep.

– Vegeta... – va observar el procés en Son Goku sentint-se impotent i sorprès. 'Observant encara també al seu fill, que no semblava haver pres mal en acostar-s'hi'.

Cap d'ells sabia que era el que li havia passat pel cap a en Vegeta mentre en Babidí començava a exercir el seu poder sobre ell... però fos com fos... allà tenien aquell símbol de la M al front del saiyajin... 'No havien estat a temps d'impedir-ho... el príncep s'havia convertit en algú fins i tot més poderós... en Majin Vegeta'. Les venes, la ràbia i la malícia se li feien més que evidents ara al rostre i en cada porus de la pell.

– _Hi, hi , hi – reia en Babidí – Així, així. Et duré a un bon lloc per lluitar. Paparapapa papà! – va dir tot seguit, en el fons de la nau on eren, en una expressió habitual en ell. _

– Vegeta... – va insistir en Goku de nou.

– No – va negar llavors en Kaitoxin – Em temo que ja no hi som a temps...

.

En Vegeta s'havia adonat del que passava (del tot) uns segons després de sentir aquell dolor. 'Bé, si en Babidí volia dominar-lo... no li sortiria exactament com a ell li anés bé... sinó com ell, el príncep dels saiyajins, decidís'. Va posar tots els seus sentits en aquell moment, malgrat el dolor al cap.

L'únic que li importava, des de què havia sabut que en Son Goku participaria en aquell campionat, era vèncer el seu antic enemic. Demostrar-li que ara ell era el més fort. El seu sentit de la rivalitat respecte el guerrer venia de feia molt temps, de quan en Kakarot li havia perdonat la vida i l'havia deixat fugir de la Terra. 'Per ell, per en Vegeta, aquell havia estat un dels principals cops que li havia donat la vida'. Una humiliació en tota regla. El seu era l'orgull d'un príncep, mantenia el seu estatus d'elit en alta estima... i odiava el fet que un saiyan de classe baixa el pogués superar una vegada darrere l'altra... _així_.

Més i tot quan _aquest_ s'havia convertit en la figura llegendària del superguerrer... el primer. Només ell, el príncep, hauria d'haver ocupat aquest lloc... I no en Kakarot, el fill d'un soldat ras.

Una vegada, anys i panys enrere, s'havia proposat que algun dia seria capaç de derrotar en Freezer, el tirà. No perquè hagués matat els seus, es deia, sinó perquè l'havia subestimat i tractat com un simple _esclau amb concessions_ tota la seva infantesa i joventut. 'Ningú podia menysprear el fill del rei de Vegetasei sense conseqüències'. Però en canvi havia estat en Son Goku qui havia lliurat aquella batalla...

Sempre en Son Goku.

'Sí que en Trunks l'havia tret del mig per sempre... però... però sobretot, s'ho mirés com s'ho mirés, no havia estat ell en absolut qui havia triomfat a Nàmek... ni qui ho havia fet després'. Sempre devent-li la vida al seu pitjor enemic... sempre trobant-se superat per l'instint natural d'aquest als entrenaments... pel talent que incomprensiblement aparentava ser innat en el Kakarot.

'Res era més estúpid que pensar que un guerrer de segona classe tingués un do com aquell... la manera de superar-se una i una altra vegada'. Aquest cop no passaria més, però. Aquest cop guanyaria ell.

I en Babidí l'ajudaria a fer-ho.

No havia estat mai impacient per a esperar la seva oportunitat de desempallegar-se d'algú... Havia brillat en la seva racionalitat a l'hora d'esperar l'instant per veure caure en Freezer i el seu imperi. 'I no obstant, esclafar la superioritat que sempre havia vist d'en Son Goku respecte ell, era ara més que una necessitat; ho havia estat també quan creia poder matar en Cèl·lula amb les seves mans... destrossar els androides per superar-lo. Era qüestió d'orgull'. Va pensar amb ironia que fins i tot en aquella ocasió... quan en Cèl·lula havia mort... el pallasso d'en Kakarot havia escollit sacrificar-se... Havia tornat a donar la vida per tots plegats. 'I ell no necessitava que ningú fes allò per ell'. Ell estava per sobre tot això. El guanyaria i li ho demostraria. Un cop fet, ja no necessitaria viure entre les estúpides _humanes_ _manies_ sentimentaloides... 'Si el maleït Kakarot no hagués tornat, qui sap si s'hagués pogut acostumar a la pau; a tenir, un home com ell, una família com la seva... El que sabia ara era que l'antic Vegeta quasi pregava per sortir d'allà i que, una part del seu cap, de la consciència saiyan, li repetia amb insistència (ja) que ell no havia estat mai aquell Vegeta feble, cada cop menys agressiu, que en Kakarot i els seus havien volgut creure'.

En Son Goku era un saiyajin de segona. I per fi, guanyant-lo, tot tornaria a la normalitat. Tot seguiria el curs _natural_ de les coses: Ell ocuparia el lloc que li corresponia com a guerrer i príncep de la seva raça. 'Encara que fos sense tron, encara que fos sense res més que l'orgull d'haver guanyat la batalla de la seva vida'. Ni tan sols es plantejava, què passaria després. 'Volia tornar a ser cruel i despietat... volia deixar de sentir... No, ell no sentia... Volia deixar de creure que sentia. Sí, això. Volia deixar totes aquelles estupideses que li suposaven una o altra debilitat'. O que creia que ho feien.

– _M'és igual el que feu. Si us estomaqueu els dos, o no. No és cosa meva – l'havia mirat fixament la Nasu al Gran Torneig de les Arts Marcials – Però m'agradaria que tinguessis present qui ets ara. _

– _I qui sóc? – Havia desafiat amb aquella pregunta la seva germana. _

– _Algú que no hauria de tornar a caure en la trampa de pensar que tot depèn d'aquesta revenja... de la teva revenja, vull dir – va dir amb prou intenció i una mica de mala baba continguda. – Lluita, Vegeta. Espero que sigui un gran combat, germanet. Però no ho condicionis tot a guanyar-lo o no. _

'No només lluitaria sinó que el destrossaria, i no acceptaria cap més excusa per retardar-ho'. En Son Goku hauria d'acceptar sí o sí, i estava disposat a qualsevol cosa per aconseguir-ho.

Va prémer-se el cap amb força, encara batallant amb en Babidí, amb tots aquells sentiments a flor de pell, amb la malicia sortint-li dels porus, i va percebre un petit alleujament segons després... Ja estava... se sentia més poderós... i estava quasi segur de continuar sent ell... Només que ja no tenia cap mena de bon sentiment...

O n'estava convençut.

Llavors va notar que en Babidí els traslladava a un bon lloc per lluitar. 'Allà on més profitós li seria estar en aquelles circumstàncies'.

.

.

– Són ells! – va escoltar exclamar a en Iamxa.

– Vegeta! – va cridar la Bulma.

Però alguna cosa inquietava ara mateix a la Nasu. Havien aparegut de cop i volta enmig de la tarima del torneig. El públic se'ls mirava astorats, mentre el presentador i en Satan, que havien estat allà fins llavors, no sabien pas què fer.

– Han sorgit de sobte... – va murmurar la Suno no gaire lluny de la saiyajin. 'Mai s'acabava de sorprendre prou amb aquella gent allà'. Ells eren ara en un dels laterals de l'estadi. I també els altres semblaven astorats. L'humana pèl-roja va comprendre, doncs, que fins i tot pels membre de la mateixa colla, l'aparició d'aquells guerrers no havia estat gens normal.

Poc s'imaginaven que, en aquell moment, algú que no sentien donava ordres a l'orgullós Vegeta:

– _Vinga! – La veu molesta d'en Babidí va clavar-se a la templa d'en Vegeta – Com es deia... Mmm... Ahh... Vegeta! Treu l'energia de tots! Lluita a fons! És igual, si els liquides. _

Els tres guerrers saiyans, en Son Goku, en Vegeta i en Gohan, eren allà al mig del ring palplantats. En companyia d'en Kaitoxin. I no va ser fins un parell de segons després d'aparèixer que la Nasu va adonar-se que no només alguna cosa no anava bé, sinó que en Cor Petit i en Krilín no hi eren. 'No eren enlloc'. I tampoc en sabia notar l'energia.

Va posar-se nerviosa en el mateix moment que va entendre que hi havia com dos grups allà baix, i que en Vegeta estava sol en un, amb en Satan i el conductor del Torneig darrere, mentre que els demés l'observaven a l'expectativa just al davant. 'Massa tensos'. Tan tensos que fins i tot se'ls notava des _d'allà dalt_.

¿Què estava passant?.

En Son Goku, sobre el ring, davant per davant d'en Vegeta i encara massa sorprès per reaccionar tampoc acabava d'entendre _com_ havien arribat fins aquell punt. En Babidí semblava haver posseït el príncep i aquest duia la ràbia marcada al rostre.

En Gohan i en Xin eren al seu costat dret.

– Som a l'estadi del Gran Torneig... – va rumiar el guerrer mentre en Son Gohan ho explicitava en veu alta.

El seu fill tampoc sabia ben bé a què atenir-se després d'allò que acabaven de viure a la nau. D'haver vist com el símbol de dominació d'en Babidí apareixia al front d'en Vegeta.

El públic, al llarg de tot l'estadi, continuava cridant per a què sortissin del mig i deixessin a en Satan seguir amb la celebració del seu títol de campió.

I en Babidí continuava insistint a en Vegeta per a què ataqués els que fins feia uns minuts havien estat els seus companys.

– Calla! – El crit d'en Vegeta va sobresaltar en Goku. 'Parlava sol'. O bé ho feia amb aquell mag... però aquell no era exactament un to de submissió – A mi només m'interessa en Kakarot – Havia doblat els colzes fent un gest amb els braços endavant – Els altres em són igual.

El mag, fill del creador del monstre Bu, veia de debò que aquell paio li costaria de dominar. 'Fins llavors havia pensat que ho tenia tot controlat'. – Quin... quin home tan estrany... – va queixar-se des d'allà on era – Encara no el puc controlar completament...! És la primera vegada que em passa això... Bé, no té importància... – va reiterar: – Sóc el gran Babidí! M'escoltes? Ara em deus obediència! Fes el què et dic, Vegeta!

En Vegeta, aquesta vegada, ni es va molestar a respondre'l.

– Mama... – va escoltar la Nasu a la seva filla, que se li havia posat definitivament de costat i li parlava – Què està passant?

– No ho sé – va negar la saiyan lleugerament confosa.

La Xixi era metres allà, mirant-s'ho amb la mateixa pregunta. – Quina barra, venir ara que el Torneig ja s'ha acabat... – va queixar-se la filla de Gyumao un moment després, en reaccionar – És clar – va cridar – Goku, estaborneix a en Satan i queda't amb els deu milions de premi!

– No diguis bestieses! – va distreure's en Iamxa que tornava a situar-se-li ben bé al costat dret. 'Tots plegats sabien que anys abans no s'hagués atrevit a portar-li així la contrària'.

– Bestieses? Que no ho veus que si derrota el campió davant de tothom no protestarà ningú! – va insistir, ja natural després d'haver-se sorprès per l'aparició sobtada de tots ells allà.

– Sí – va acceptar en Iamxa – Tens raó, però...

En Follet Tortuga no aparentava ni tan sols haver-los escoltat del tot. 'Alguna cosa seriosa succeïa en aquell ring, malgrat tots estiguessin parats com si no pensessin fer res més que mirar-se entre ells'. – Espereu un moment... – va demanar ajustant-se les ulleres de sol al rostre i intentant distingir-los millor – Aquí passa alguna cosa estranya...

La Nasu també n'estava convençuda. L'energia que havia desprès el seu germà ara tampoc la tranquil·litzava. Ans al contrari...

El presentador hi havia intentat raonar: – Trobo que arriben una mica tard vostès. Es pot saber on han anat?

– Alerta! – van sentir que cridava en Son Goku i, a l'instant, una gran explosió de ki del seu germà feia saltar l'humà pels aires. En Gohan el recollia immediatament després, però hores d'ara el públic ja havia quedat en absolut silenci. Expectant. 'Possiblement esperant _algun d'aquells trucs_ que solien considerar que feien diversos guerrers durant aquells tornejos'.

– Vegeta... – va preguntar-se la Nasu, per si mateixa, sense acabar de reaccionar del tot – Què et passa?

Se'l veia fora de si.

De sobte, sens solta ni volta, i sense que ningú digués res abans, en Vegeta va alçar un braç endavant, com si anés a atacar a en Son Goku. 'La Nasu va remoure's inquieta en veure-ho'. El seu germà estava convertit en superguerrer i desprenia una energia que estava segura era diferent a feia tan sols una estona. 'No era només que aleshores mostrés més força, sinó que el seu ki també havia canviat'.

No podia distingir exactament els detalls al rostre d'en Son Goku des d'allà dalt... però ella mateixa, la Nasu, se sentia alerta i tensa al respecte. 'Què pretenia el seu germà amb aquell gest?'.

Tot va passar molt de pressa aleshores.

– Xxxx – va emetre en Vegeta un so a partir d'un somriure que va fer que en Goku i en Gohan s'alertessin definitivament.

– Eeei... – va intentar dir en Goku però ja no va arribar a pronunciar cap paraula sencera amb encert. Un cop d'energia brutal, que en Vegeta acabava de deixar anar a partir de la palma de la seva mà, es dirigia a ell ara. I ell encara no havia pogut reaccionar del tot.

Va trigar, no obstant, només un parell de mil·lèsimes de segon a fer-se'n a la idea.

– Estúpid! – va protegir-se amb els braços en Goku, intentant contenir l'atac. 'Encara ni tan sols intentant entendre-ho del tot'. Cridant l'insult, tan poc propi d'ell, amb impotència. 'No havia tingut temps de preparar-se, ni tan sols de convertir-se en superguerrer o pujar el seu nivell de ki més enllà del que tenia en el moment que l'energia se li havia tirat a sobre'. Així que... l'únic que va poder fer va ser acabar enlairant-se en amunt per la pressió d'aquella força que li queia al damunt, esquivant-la finalment a contra cor. 'Sabia què passaria si ell no la podia parar'.

I en Vegeta ni tan sols semblava haver-se acabat immutant.

Va mirar de reüll cap a les grades en el mateix moment que la pròpia energia el tirava en amunt. 'Sabent que no havia parat l'atac d'en Vegeta... i que en Vegeta no havia tingut mai cap mena d'intenció que el parés'.

Havia fet el que havia volgut fer. Atacar el públic... i per l'explosió, els crits i el forat que havia causat a l'estadi, almenys hauria matat ja a unes 200 persones.

Desenes de cossos, i trossos de roba i objectes, acabaven de saltar pels aires.

En Son Goku va tornar a posar els peus a terra amb ràbia, de cara a les grades per l'impuls del gest que s'havia vist obligat a fer a l'aire, caient amb un genoll a terra primer; i girant mig tors i ullant enrere després. 'Observant el mig somriure d'en Vegeta, amb el pes del que acabava de passar al cos'. – Ve - Vegeta...! – va cridar.

En Gohan i en Xin estaven completament petrificats de l'estupefacció.

A les grades, fins i tot més enllà d'on hi havia hagut l'atac, tot era caos i corredisses.

Tot excepte entre aquell grup reduït de gent que no acabava de quadrar el que realment havia passat.

– No ho entenc... – insistia en Iamxa a buscar-hi alguna explicació, mentre hores d'ara, la Xixi i la Suno subjectaven la Bulma; que, en entendre què havia passat, havia trontollat enrere i havia estat a punt de caure de genolls al terra. La pell al rostre de la científica havia emblanquit del tot, quasi com si la sang ja no corregués per les seves venes.

La Nasu, completament esmaperduda, havia vist aixecar el braç al seu germà, amb aquell guant blanc i aquell gest estrany fins i tot des d'aquella alçada on era ella; i ho havia contemplat glaçada amb un profund calfred dins el cos. 'Malgrat que havia temut la possible reacció del príncep després d'una presumpta derrota contra en Son Goku... ni en els seus pitjors pensaments o malsons hagués pogut imaginar-se en Vegeta atacant civils... matant-los... a centenars'. A aquelles alçades...

Al seu voltant ningú deia res més. Cadascun d'ells s'havia quedat sense paraules.

Només un llarg segon després va poder raonar que tenia la Reiya al costat, la nena tenia els ulls oberts com taronges, com part dels altres, però a més podia notar aquell lleuger tremolor en ella. – Oncle...

No, no podia ser que en Vegeta els fes allò. No podia ser que tornés a ser com... com abans. 'Com se suposava que éreu tots plegats', va dir-se la princesa pensant en la pròpia raça i història de Vegetasei. Però... va prémer-se els punys amb ràbia. 'Estava segura d'haver superat ja aquell passat... d'haver-lo vist superar a en Vegeta'.

No entenia res. O no volia entendre-ho...

La Bulma s'havia repenjat ara a una barana sense esma. Un escalf de ràbia i dolor va créixer dins la Nasu en comprendre, mica en mica, què era el que acabava de passar. 'Acabava de morir molta gent...'.

– Merda – va murmurar – Però sí... Oh, merda. Li havia dit... '¿Com pot haver?' – va preguntar-se mig en veu alta i mig per si mateixa encara, com si el temps _allà_ s'hagués parat de debò des de què en Vegeta havia disparat el seu atac sense manies ni remordiments. 'Es negava a creure-s'ho'.

Allò ni tan sols tenia a veure amb una eventual fugida d'ell o amb una tornada a aquella predisposició que ells tenien per tancar-se en si mateixos... Era molt més greu... No l'havia vist tan descontrolat des de... potser des de Nàmek... ¿O realment llavors la pressió d'haver planejat anar contra en Freezer, ja l'havia mostrat molt més contingut?.

¿I per què s'horroritzava ella si se suposava que allò era el que ells eren?. 'No', va dir-se. Ella no era això. Si una cosa li havia suposat Nàmek era l'alliberadora sensació que la seva raça, tots ells, ja havien pagat per tot el que havien fet en el passat... L'emoció que, a partir de llavors, podia ser diferent... Fins i tot per algú com ella que ja podia mostrar sense remordiments tot el que havia après al costat d'altres éssers no - saiyajins com els tsufurs.

Una emoció va remoure-li les tripes i va fer-la trontollar en tornar a pensar en què potser, ara sí, a en Vegeta l'havien perdut per sempre... '¿S'hauria perdut en si mateix?'.

Es va negar a acceptar-ho. 'Hi havia d'haver alguna explicació més... no podia ser que...'.

– Ni se t'acudeixi moure't d'aquí – va murmurar cap a la Reiya abans que cap dels altres pogués endevinar què pretenia. Va saltar àgilment endavant llavors per sobre de la barana en què s'aguantaven.

– Mare...

Estava disposada a volar fins el ring i demanar-li explicacions. 'O intentar saber almenys el per què, ¿Per què havia fet aquella animalada?'. Ni tan sols podia raonar tot el que sentia a l'interior. 'Ell ja no era així...', va reiterar-se flotant primer amb prudència endavant, encara analitzant cadascun dels gestos sorpresos dels qui envoltaven en Vegeta _allà baix_.

No podia negar que tant el seu germà com en Son Goku no imposessin respecte al centre del tatami, mirant-se mútuament i amb la imponent figura musculada d'ambdós una davant de l'altre... 'De peus a terra i actitud ferma, malgrat tots els dubtes que, en aquell moment, assaltaven el propi Goku'.

– _No pot ser – havia aconseguit pronunciar la Bulma més enrere – No és ell. Aquest no és el meu Vegeta... –. Havia perdut pràcticament el coneixement. _

Però la Nasu ara mateix només ullava endavant.

Resultava evident a mesura que ella s'hi acostava – amb molts dubtes i certa prudència – que sobre el ring s'entrecreuaven ja el gest de desafiament d'en Vegeta i un Goku que s'hi mantenia de perfil i mortalment seriós. 'Era el mateix Son Goku que no renunciaria mai a protegir la gent d'aquell planeta, com a mínim mentre fos de cos present a la Terra'.

En Gohan, l'hereu que el guerrer havia deixat en aquell món al morir, se'ls mirava quasi tan sobrepassat per les circumstàncies com la Nasu havia vist que ho estava la seva filla feia un moment. 'En Son Gohan possiblement no tingués aquell tracte amb el seu germà, però tots plegats s'havien acostumat a veure'l d'una manera radicalment diferent a la del psicòpata espacial que havien sentit que era una vegada'.

A l'aire on encara es trobava la dona, un nou gest d'en Vegeta va fer-la dubtar més.

Als seus peus tot de gent corria per abandonar el seu lloc a l'estadi, encara que alguns s'hi quedaven cridant a en Satan per a què els salvés. 'La brisa, i poc més, movia els cabells d'en Goku i en Vegeta... mentre continuaven observant-se'.

Suor, possiblement de l'estupefacció, baixava parcialment pel front d'en Goku, encara que ara els seus ulls negres també eren una flama de gel que la Nasu encara no podia distingir. 'Ells ulls d'en Son Goku intentaven buscar respostes en el Vegeta, malgrat que ara mateix esperés veure'l fer el següent pas'. Tenia els músculs dels braços, fibrats com els duia, completament tensats.

– Què faràs, Kakarot? – va posar èmfasi en Vegeta en el nom saiyan d'en Son Goku. _Alertant-lo_ per la manera com s'hi dirigia, per la petició en si... pel raonament que estava fent algú que se suposava que estava completament posseït per un tercer: – Hauràs de lluitar amb mi... – va dir lentament i sense rastre de cap més emoció que no fos el desafiament – ... si no vols que hi hagi més cadàvers, Kakarot.

– Escolta Vegeta – va adonar-se'n ell – Tu podries haver impedit que la màgia d'en Babidí et dominés oi? – va observar-lo fixament, segur del que deia. 'Segur d'aquella idea que ara mateix l'indignava i l'horroritzava a parts iguals: en Vegeta hauria pogut evitar allò... en Vegeta havia matat tota aquella gent només perquè havia volgut'. – Respon Vegeta! – va cridar finalment, acabant-se de girar frontalment, a metres d'ell però ara més cara a cara que mai – Respon!

Mai en tota la vida s'hauria imaginat que s'atreviria a alguna cosa _així_. 'I menys a repetir-ho amb aquella absoluta fredor'.

Feia temps que, per ell, en Vegeta era un més.

Potser per això va estar a punt de no reaccionar. Qui sap si fos per aquell motiu... o no del tot... però en Son Goku va estar-se un moment més parat allà on era, pres de l'estupefacció. 'I quan va moure's, quan va poder-ho fer, va avançar sense ni tan sols intentar convertir-se en superguerrer... massa d'improvís per parar aquella segona ràfega'.

De fet, en qüestió de mig segon, havia deixat de distingir clarament (amb la vista i la ment) desenes de persones en aquella part de l'estadi. 'Només hi veia _algú en concret_: Només veia el motiu pel qual en Vegeta havia somrigut de nou amb premeditació i estudiada crueltat... la presència inesperada al cel que l'havia dut a llançar aquell atac com si el desafiés a arribar-hi'. _A arribar-hi a temps._

Un instant abans de _percebre-la a ella_, de distingir sense més la intenció d'en Vegeta, havia pensat en tota la gent que havia mort i en tota la que podia morir si aquest feia res. 'Malgrat que no havia cregut seriosament que en Vegeta pogués repetir aquella bestiesa amb més persones'.

'Després... després havia cregut que podria arribar-hi amb el canvi de lloc instantani, ser prou ràpid per creuar-se entre aquell atac i la resta... i aturar-lo'. Però, definitivament, tot havia passat en tan poc temps que de l'únic que havia tingut temps en Son Goku: havia estat de fer servir el canvi de lloc instantani sense ni tan sols tocar-se el front i intentar _resguardar-la_.

'No necessitava fer tot el gest per captar allà mateix aquella energia, i _apartar-la_ de la trajectòria de l'atac'.

Hagués volgut salvar de debò totes aquelles persones que ara es quedaven enrere, malgrat que era conscient que havia estat a una mil·lèsima de segon de ni tan sols ser capaç de moure's d'allà on era per la pròpia sorpresa del gest d'en Vegeta.

D'entre cent possibilitats; només n'hi havia hagut mitja, que ell tingués temps d'arribar-hi – possiblement després de què ella en fos víctima – i blocar l'atac encara a l'aire, abans que toqués les grades. 'En aquest mateix càlcul percentual, en Goku sabia que tan sols tenia un parell de possibilitats més de fer-ho diferent: d'almenys intentar protegir-la quan ella encara s'interposava (involuntàriament) entre el brutal cop de ki d'en Vegeta i l'estadi'.

Per blocar l'atac havia de convertir-se en superguerrer – cosa que ni tan sols tenia temps material de fer, no abans del primer impacte – i avançar endavant o moure's amb el canvi de lloc instantani. 'Per apartar-la, només moure's i empènyer-la al costat'.

I mentre que al llarg dels seus 36 anys restants, en aquella mateixa circumstància, en Son Goku hauria actuat (o ho creia) només empès per la mínima possibilitat de salvar tothom; el seu cos – que havia anat més ràpid que la seva pròpia ment – s'havia entossudit ara en impedir aquell primer impacte de l'energia contra una sola persona.

'I tot per instint...'. En Vegeta ni tan sols li havia donat temps per a pensar-ho. 'No havia tingut més de mig segon per raonar del tot si realment era a temps de fer-hi res més'.

Per la Nasu, per la dona que s'havia quedat clavada al cel en veure el gest del seu germà, tot havia passat massa de pressa per ni tan sols poder moure's. 'L'últim que recordava era haver avançat endavant, amb la intenció d'acabar increpant-lo i fent peu al ring, quan ell s'havia mogut estranyament'. De fet, com si el subconscient li ho anunciés en forma de ràfega incomprensible, _ella_ s'havia quedat simplement congelada a l'aire en veure'n el posat i la intenció, negant-se el dret a entendre-ho... en definitiva.

L'últim que havia notat després era una gran brillantor en forma d'energia que s'hi apropava... i la incapacitat de moure un sol múscul enmig de l'estupefacció.

La brillantor de la bola brillant l'encegava i escoltava crits com si fossin l'eco d'alguna cosa que no comprenia. – Vegeta... –. El seu germà acabava de disparar contra ella i no creia ser capaç de dilucidar el _per què_ abans que tota aquella força impactés sobre seu.

En el que no va ser ni tan sols un instant, va cobrir-se amb els braços endavant, preparada pel que vindria. 'Es volia moure però no trobava oxigen ni impuls per fer-ho; la seva pròpia incredulitat l'acabava de deixar allà clavada'.

Era com si el cap no fos capaç de coordinar amb el cos.

El següent que va notar, no obstant, va ser una forta estrebada des de davant i cap enrere, com si un gran tren de mercaderies acabés de xocar contra ella i l'estigués descarrilant.

Una queixa callada després, entre aquella sensació desestabilitzadora i l'emoció confosa d'haver reaccionat tard, va notar ja com aquell algú que se l'havia dut per davant la subjectava per la cintura. Amb la roba desmanegada de l'impuls que havien agafat, abans ni tan sols de mirar-lo als ulls, va sentir la calidesa de les seves mans entre el límit de la roba i la pell del ventre. La faldilla li voleiava i escoltava el seu propi cor bategar, sense més control que el que pogués arribar a fingir. – Oix! – va queixar-se novament lleument adolorida, mentre una gran explosió al seu darrere acabava per fer que enfonsés el cap (inconscient i instintivament) en el mur de protecció que li suposava el tors de l'home.

– Nasu...

L'ona d'energia, de la qual havia estat apartada per la força, havia acabat inevitablement el seu transcurs mortal caient amb duresa sobre una part de les grades, i per tant també sobre els espectadors que encara eren a les mateixes.

En Son Goku havia aconseguit fer servir el canvi de lloc instantani mil·lèsimes de segon abans, podent-la apartar pels pèls d'aquella energia _quan_ ja li queia a sobre. 'Ni tan sols havia tingut temps de pensar en res més que en treure-la del mig, i així doncs tampoc havia reparat en la manera d'agafar-la ni de continuar-la subjectant moments després'.

Ell també podia notar amb el tacte viu; la pell insinuada i càlida de la princesa saiyan, entre el tou dels seus dits i la roba.

Encara amb el so del crit de la gent i els escruixits de l'explosió a les orelles, el guerrer va tancar els ulls pensant en el que hagués pogut passar si ell no hagués reaccionat a temps. 'Havia estat només qüestió d'instants'.

La seva mà dreta, com volent-se assegurar que _ella_ era de veritat i estava bé, va moure's llavors cap al colze, fins a l'espatlla. Interioritzant-ne el tacte quasi sense proposar-s'ho. 'La saiyan, en canvi, va tensar-se, rígida... com si li haguessin clavat agulles afilades als trossos de pell que s'havia atrevit a resseguir'. Sense saber què fer-ne de les pròpies mans, va aguantar la respiració un segon.

– Nasu – va tornar a murmurar el seu nom ell, conscient que l'estava subjectant i que es mantenien parats a l'aire. 'Tossuda i valenta Nasu... que no s'havia esperat en absolut aquell atac'. En Goku va obrir els ulls per observar _allà baix_ en Vegeta; va ullar-lo quasi per sobre del cap femení que tenia a tocar, de cabell rebel i subjecte encara en una cua ara despentinada.

En calent... Enrabiat per l'actuació d'en Vegeta i amb la respiració accelerada, encara no sabia si de l'ensurt o de l'inesperada proximitat, l'home va saber-se sostenint-la en braços enmig de tota aquesta confusió. 'Notant la respiració compassada del pit femení, pujant i baixant a tocar de la roba mig estripada que (a ell) encara li cobria el tors'. Anava vestida amb aquella samarreta negra de tires que, pràcticament, feia que ell pogués notar la seva càlida temperatura corporal a través de la roba.

– Estàs bé? – va preguntar-li suaument quasi fregant-li l'oïda quan va sentir que portaven potser vint segons més dels necessaris allà plantats. 'Ella encara aparentava trastornada pel que acabava de passar; perquè _qui_ acabava de llançar aquell atac, sense immutar-se per si podia matar-la, era el seu germà'.

La Nasu va assentir a la fi aleshores. Primer encara sense paraules. I després posant-li una mà a l'avantbraç per apartar-lo. – Estic bé – va repetir. 'Alçant el cap per mirar-lo finalment als ulls, com si encara s'hagués d'assegurar del que havia passat': – I crec que encara sé volar... – va tirar-se lleugerament enrere, tot flotant.

I ho va fer, va sostenir-se de seguida per si mateixa, malgrat que _ell_ no va deixar-la anar amb immediatesa. 'Envoltant-li primer el colze dret amb la mà esquerra que havia mantingut a la cintura tota l'estona; fins a assegurar-se que efectivament _ella_ aguantava l'equilibri a l'aire'. – Nasu...

– Gràcies – La princesa saiyan va ullar-li el rostre seriós, per tombar-se (tot seguit) amb ímpetu i mirar més enllà, al ring i al seu germà. '¿Per què _això_ Vegeta?'.

Va _notar_ com la confusió i el moment d'embadaliment l'abandonaven de cop i volta. 'Per omplir-la d'una ràbia sorda i sentida'.

Ell ja l'havia deixat tirada enmig de l'espai una vegada... i s'havia sentit impotent i frustrada... però allò... llavors... – Vegeta! – va cridar d'esma, deixant sortir tota aquella emoció difosa a l'exterior.

En Goku va mirar-la de dalt a baix. 'Malgrat haver-la vist convertida des de la bola de la Baba l'endevina, no era el mateix que tenir-la a tocar tant temps després, transformada en superguerrer'. Desprenent una energia que no, no era suficient per enfrontar-se a en Vegeta; però que sí superava de molt, la que tenia en aquella altra ocasió.

'Els anys d'entrenament li havien servit per dominar completament aquell primer nivell dels superguerrers'. Que els músculs tonificats se li marquessin sens dubte ara; o que hagués canviat temporalment la mirada negra, que ell havia enyorat, per aquella turquesa dels supersaiyans, no restava de cap manera bellesa al moment.

'No a parer d'en Son Goku; a les venes del qual bullia, llavors, la ràbia per tot el que acabava de causar el que durant molt temps havia considerat sí un rival... però no un enemic'.

.

– Xixi... – va escoltar el seu nom de boca d'en Follet Tortuga. La dona, entre la desesperació de la Bulma a qui ara ajudava en Iamxa, i el crit espantat que havia deixat anar, un moment abans, la Reiya; no podia ni tan sols moure's de l'ensurt i el creixent estupor.

'No només perquè havia explotat mitja grada just al costat d'on eren, sinó perquè malgrat que la menuda de la Nasu també havia anat endavant, qui havia aconseguit intercedir per la dona saiyajin havia estat el seu marit'.

La Reiya que no havia arribat a avançar ni un parell de metres des de què havia intentat llançar-se avant per fer el mateix, socórrer la Nasu; es mantenia flotant aleshores just uns metres a la dreta d'on tot acabava de saltar pels aires.

– Mare...

.


	48. Capítol 47 La nostra última escomesa

**Capítol 47. La nostra última escomesa**

– _Vegeta. Hem vingut a buscar-te. És horrible... el planeta ha quedat destruït... en Frez... – Però ell va interrompre-la amb la més freda de les expressions. No va donar cap tipus d'oportunitat a què ella mencionés el tirà, ni a què en Nappa o en Raditz poguessin entendre res més que l'horror d'haver vist el seu planeta fet pols per un 'meteorit'._

Tenia aquell record del principi de les seves vides ben clavat a la pell i als records.

– _Ja. En sóc perfectament conscient. ¿Has fet tot aquest camí per dir-me alguna cosa que no sàpiga?_

Una vegada en Freezer els havia traït i el seu germà havia pres la seva decisió: 'L'havia apartat de primera línea... l'havia deixat a l'espai a la seva sort... bé, no exactament ja que hi havia en Pineau'. Però de totes maneres, per deixar-la de banda, l'havia humiliat abans... 'Molt al seu estil'.

– _Vegeta, t'estic dient que aquell llangardaix... – No havia volgut escoltar-la. L'instint (sense saber del cert què havia passat en realitat) li deia que si ella parlava, ell ja no podria mantenir aquell paper, ja no podria esperar a què arribés el moment._

– _Es pot saber què vols que faci? – Ella va mirar-lo desconcertada llavors, gairebé ferida, per la indiferència. Però va mantenir-se ferma, sense mostrar més desesperació, de la que li havia volgut transmetre en inici. – Si pretens dir-me que estàs ara a les meves ordres, i que t'ofereixes a acompanyar-nos a en Nappa i a mi, deixa'm dir-te que perds el temps._

Després de retrobar-se a Nàmek, allò ja no li havia dolgut més. 'Havia deixat de doldre-li amb molta anterioritat, de fet'. Quan havia comprès que el seu gest l'havia mantingut apartada d'en Freezer durant anys i que, per tant, ell li havia estalviat humiliacions i menyspreus.

Havia estat una nena, una petita de cabells escabellats que només havia pogut clavar les pupiles en els ulls del seu germà abans de deixar-lo enrere _aquell dia_.

– _... Creus que he vingut fins aquí per posar-me a les ordres d'en Freezer?_

– _És clar que no. Seria intel·ligent per part teva que coneguessis les teves limitacions. A mi, almenys, només em faries nosa – Havia negat amb el cap en sentir-lo. En Raditz i en Nappa, que eren un al costat de l'altre, s'ho havien mirat amb creixent incredulitat, mentre que en Pineau subjectava amb absoluta indignació l'arma de foc que ella li havia entregat hores abans. 'Ell no tenia res a fer contra algú així, però pensava en la fe absoluta d'ella i no podia evitar sentir-se partícip del sentiment que ara s'apoderava de la filla del rei saiyan'._

En aquell episodi de la seva infància, en Vegeta li havia canviat la vida. Però sempre havia volgut justificar-lo d'alguna manera... fins i tot abans de comprendre que hi havia una intenció real sota capes i capes d'aquella decisió que només aparentava ser una fugida endavant i un abandonament en tota regla.

'El seu germà gran'. El seu germà gran que tants anys després acabava d'intentar matar-la. Va prémer els punys amb ràbia, convertida en superguerrer. – Vegeta – va mirar-lo sense entendre'l. Havia matat almenys 400 persones en pocs minuts. ¿I tot per què?. 'Aquesta vegada la saiyajin no li ho podia perdonar'.

– Nasu... – Va escoltar la veu d'en Son Goku al seu darrere. Probablement intentés només tornar-la en si, però ella era perfectament conscient del que feia.

'No necessitava tornar en si'. De totes maneres, ara mateix només era capaç de mirar en Vegeta i sentir molta fúria i incomprensió al seu interior.

– Espera... – va insistir-li en Goku, fent un lleu moviment endavant, i encara observant-la amb atenció. – Nasu... – va murmurar de nou en intentar avançar cap a ella. Era extraordinari adonar-se que s'apropava perillosament a l'ell de feia set anys.

Potser per això, quan va aconseguir moure's els centímetres necessaris per agafar-la del braç i aturar-la, encara un pèl astorat per la potent transformació de la saiyan, ja no va poder subjectar-la. 'S'havia mogut i no era allà davant'.

No hauria d'haver dubtat a l'hora d'aturar-la. 'La Nasu no era de les que es pensava gaire una cosa com aquella...'. Havia baixat com un llamp fins a la tarima.

En Son Goku va maleir l'haver vacil·lat.

De fet, ni tan sols l'havia vist moure's del tot i ella ja era, pràcticament entre en Son Gohan i en Xin, de cara al seu germà.

Decidida i enfadada.

Un cop allà baix, en efecte, la Nasu no havia pogut fer res més que _mirar-lo_ als ulls: buscar-li la mirada al seu germà i assegurar-se que tot _allò_ era cert. Que en Vegeta tornava a ser aquell ésser de moral inconcreta que s'assemblava a l'home que havia estat en el passat. 'No volia ni tan sols posar-hi nom'.

Ell acabava de matar molta gent.

Encara estava convertida en superguerrer i, tot i així, no veia el moment de reaccionar emocionalment a aquell fet. 'Però no podia; ara quan ell era més saiyajin que mai, ella també se'n sentia. I no cridaria ni posaria el crit al cel... no a la manera humana... no com hauria fet la seva dona, de no estar massa espantada en aquell instant'... Sinó que s'hi enfrontaria... i el pegaria... o ho intentaria... a la manera dels guerrers de l'espai.

En pocs segons, i sense més paraules que el silenci, la Nasu va situar-s'hi definitivament davant, a tan sols uns metres d'ell, més o menys on havia estat en Son Goku abans de salvar-la. En Xin i en Gohan se la miraven ara a l'expectativa, des d'uns passos per darrere seu. I en Vegeta la desafiava amb el somriure.

– No em facis perdre el temps... – va dir-li ell sense canviar el gest – El que més m'interessa ara no és la rebequeria d'una _nena_ petita. Continues sent una mocosa estúpida...

– Idiota... – va mastegar ella quasi xiuxiuejant la paraula, amenaçadora, però encara allà parada amb els peus a terra; dempeus, amb les cames tenses i en decidida forma de ve baixa invertida. La cabellera llarga totalment de punta, encara amb aquella precària subjecció inicial, se li movia lleument per la pròpia força que desprenia. Era el mateix daurat que tenia el propi Vegeta al cabell en flama... encara que tots dos sabessin que la seva força i el poder actual del seu estat saiyajin no es pogués ni comparar.

'Sí, ell estava molt per sobre seu... i a la Nasu, ara mateix, li era ben bé igual'.

En Son Goku va veure-ho molt abans, des d'allà on l'havia salvat, i on s'havia quedat un parell de segons observant-la: 'Estava disposada a enfrontar-s'hi i no pensava – ni li importava – el preu que hagués de pagar per fer-ho'.

La Reiya, que era al cel, possiblement també detectés aquella determinació en la seva mare... o simplement fos l'instant... El cas era que en Goku l'havia vist moure's un segon després. 'La va atrapar al cel... quan s'acostava ja al ring'.

– No, Reiya – L'home va agafar-la per l'espatlla i ella va girar-se decidida, més que probablement amb la intenció de no fer-li cas i seguir el seu camí... en direcció a la seva mare. De totes maneres (ell) no pensava deixar-li marge de dubte. 'Era arriscat'. En Vegeta, en aquell instant, era perillós per tots aquells que poguessin importar a en Son Goku... els terrícoles inclosos: només perquè el príncep s'havia proposat lluitar-hi sense més retards. Va prémer els punys amb ràbia i, en part, el que pensava va acabar explicitant-ho en veu alta. – Ell no és l'oncle que coneixes. No ara. Queda't aquí. M'escoltes?

Ella va dubtar. I no obstant ja no estava tan decidida a actuar després d'escoltar-lo parlar. L'autoritat... el domini de la situació que li notava, després que _el pare d'en Gohan_ l'hagués mirat amb la mirada més fosca que li havia vist mai, era molt diferent a la sensació que havia tingut d'ell fins aleshores.

Va observar-lo un instant més, i en aquell segon tots dos van adonar-se que la Nasu s'havia mogut allà baix i que es llançava amb tot l'impuls que podia sobre en Vegeta.

La Reiya va alterar-se i va semblar avançar, però es va contenir en ullar-lo de nou. Ell li va tornar el gest de confiança amb un toc suau al cap, entre els cabells esbullats que duia en forma de cues. – Jo me n'ocupo.

.

Tenia tanta ràbia, tanta ira al cos que, una vegada, clavades les seves pupil·les en els ulls clars de superguerrer (però plens de malicia) d'en Vegeta, la Nasu no va poder fer res més que llançar-s'hi. Podria haver-li intentat endossar un atac en forma de cop d'energia, o fins i tot haver reaccionat amb algunes de les seves seves tècniques... de les que havia aprés d'ell; però també de les demés, de les que havia perfeccionat sola o amb en Cor Petit en aquells anys d'entrenament... Malgrat tot, no ho va fer. 'Preferia atacar-lo amb els punys, res de cops d'energia, volia sentir la força dels seus punys contra ell'.

Volia descarregar tota aquella maleïda ira que ell havia acumulat. 'Perquè ella l'havia avisat, li havia dit que podia passar... i ell no només havia complert aquelles previsions sinó que les havia superat amb escreix'.

El que ja s'imaginava, i no li importava el més mínim; era que un cop darrere l'altre, en Vegeta aconseguís esquivar cadascun dels seus punys. En tenia prou amb moure's lleugerament sense ni tan sols haver de fer un recorregut de més de dos passos al ring. Es movia, es movia i tornava al mateix lloc on era... i ella continuava sense haver-lo tocat.

En aquell moment, d'haver pogut, la Nasu s'hagués arrencat amb força la pròpia faldilla llarga que li impedia una major agilitat en els moviments. 'Com odiava ara anar vestida _així_'.

Va colpejar-lo encertadament un parell de cops, aquesta vegada sí; però en Vegeta ni tan sols va aparentar tocat. Dominat per Babidí tenia una força superior a la ja de per si molt gran que havia acumulat en aquells anys, tot i que la princesa saiyan desconeixia l'origen _d'aquella_ _nova actitud_. Igualment, amb el molt que el seu germà havia entrenat, no hi hagués pogut fer gaire res tampoc en les circumstàncies anteriors.

Va sentir aleshores que la seva força no era més que una mentida repetida molts cops per si mateixa. Trivial, previsible, humiliant... 'No podia fer res més per colpejar-lo... Ara mateix, probablement, pogués enfrontar-se a molts guerrers de l'univers; a molts dels que mai havia pogut guanyar en el passat... però no a ell... no a un dels altres supersaiyajins adults. No a en Goku, en Vegeta o en Gohan, en definitiva'.

Amb més impotència que abans, va continuar intentant colpejar-lo fins que el mateix Vegeta va bufar. 'Malgrat haver-la intentat matar feia un moment, no havia fet encara res per tornar-s'hi'. En part, no era una gran sorpresa el comprovar-ho.

'A ella mai l'havia considerat un rival digne'.

En aquell moment, a sobre, ja feia més d'un minut que la Nasu tenia en Son Goku darrere, observant amb els punys tancats aquell intent inútil d'ella de treure's la fúria del damunt.

El saiyan de sentiment terrícola entenia que no podia intervenir en aquell gest que la Nasu feia amb tota la ira que li sortia del cor. 'Els coneixia prou bé, o ho creia – donat que no havia encertat _allò_ d'en Vegeta –, per no intentar entrar a la disputa d'entrada'.

Es coneixia prou bé a si mateix i a la seva relació innata amb la lluita, de fet; per saber que l'esperit guerrer d'ella no el perdonaria si s'hi ficava.

'Ell no voldria que l'interrompessin... i menys d'entrada'.

– Nasu... –.

La saiyan no semblava defallir del tot. I de totes maneres en Son Goku no pensava deixar que el príncep _li _fes un mal definitiu, com el que havia estat a punt de fer-li amb aquell atac d'abans. Es mantenia atent... i, ara sí, preparat per actuar al més mínim signe real de perill.

Si en Vegeta, que de moment només l'esquivava i no mostrava ànims de fer res més, augmentava altri cop una sola unitat de més la seva energia... o si veia canviar la intenció d'aquella força que ara el príncep tenia només concentrada en evitar-n'hi els cops... no li ho deixaria fer. 'Intervindria sens dubtar-ho'.

Encara que començava a entendre que les coses no anaven per aquell camí, simplement perquè _aquella_ no era en absolut la voluntat que havia tingut _ell_ des del principi. 'Al cap i a la fi... amb el darrer atac a les grades, ¿què pretenia en Vegeta?'.

El guerrer que tenien davant, que s'havia deixat dominar per en Babidí, havia errat de totes maneres.

'Si l'orgullós príncep saiyajin havia estat segur que en Son Goku _la salvaria_ i que així hi lluitaria de millor grat... Si havia estat segur _d'allò_, s'havia equivocat enormement... Havia estat a mil·lèsimes de segon de no poder-hi arribar'.

Ella hauria pogut morir. Ella, la princesa que ara brillava amb llum pròpia, malgrat ser incapaç de danyar-lo realment. 'Malgrat no tenir-ne la força'.

Va haver-hi un moment de pausa en què ambdós germans van mirar-se als ulls. I llavors, potser per primera vegada des de l'atac a les grades, en Goku va espantar-se de veritat.

L'alarma encesa al seu cervell – i als músculs – va envair-lo sense remei, amb la sang corrent-li amb més força que mai per les venes; quan la mà dreta d'en Vegeta, encara amb un d'aquells guants blancs que _ell_ sempre portava, va alçar-se i va dirigir-se a l'estómac de la seva germana.

Amb els punys tancats i la sang bullint-li en cada racó del seu cos, doncs, en Son Goku va donar el següent pas aleshores. 'El pas pel qual havia estat a punt des del principi: La transformació en superguerrer que havia esperat fer durant tot aquell moment en què _l'havia vist_ plantar cara a en Vegeta'.

Ara per ara aquest aparentava estar avorrit i bastant fastiguejat. 'I ella no tenia prou força per tornar-s'hi amb encert'.

En Son Goku va notar com en Gohan i en Xin també contenien l'alè darrere seu. Però, finalment, no es va pas moure.

En Xin havia protestat un segon abans: – Goku... no... – Continuava preocupat pel destí de la bola que contenia el monstre Bu. 'Si ells dos es barallaven i en Babidí aconseguia l'energia suficient'.

Que en Goku parés, no obstant, no havia tingut res a veure amb aquella petició.

S'havia mantingut alerta fins al final sí, però de seguida havia vist la veritable intenció d'aquell sobtat gest d'en Vegeta. 'Així definitivament _ell_ no havia estat dominat per en Babidí... només l'havia atacat – i havia matat 200 persones més de propina – perquè... perquè era la manera més directa de provocar-lo'. De fet, a en Vegeta, podia haver-li semblat una estratègia fins i tot més efectiva que el primer atac, que havia estat totalment indiscriminat i que havia anat ja en inici contra el públic.

Sent-ne conscient, en Son Goku va ullar-lo, per tant, amb la ràbia recorrent-li les venes; sabent-ne perfectament la intenció i esperant-ne encertadament el desenllaç.

Els seus ulls de supersaiyajin – per terrícola que se sentís – eren pur gel turquesa.

– Fuig d'aquí... Tu no t'hi fiquis, Nasu... aquest assumpte l'hem de resoldre en Kakarot i jo... – L'havia acabat llançant enrere en Vegeta, de la manera més seca possible i amb un fort cop d'aire.

'Ella no havia pogut resistir la força de l'empenta'. Va tancar els ulls amb fúria, resseguint les rajoles, que de cop i volta tenia sota, amb les mans.

L'havia tirat contra el terra.

– Vegeta, què busques?! – va finalment preguntar en Son Goku. Després de veure-la caure d'un cop d'aire contra si mateix, quasi impulsada per en Vegeta fins als seus peus... rebotant-li a les cames amb l'efecte, per a la Nasu, d'una flagel·lada a l'esquena. 'Era clar que ho havia fet, de nou, per provocar-lo'.

.

S'havia sentit malament. Amb tota l'ira del món, i havia posat tota la seva ànima en aquells cops, malgrat la incomoditat de la roba i l'evident desavantatge de forces.

Havia bufat, sense ni tan sols pensar en gaire res més que en intentar colpejar-lo una vegada i una altra... notant l'aire sota als seus punys. 'Era massa ràpid, fonedís, tot i no moure's més del necessari per a què ella no l'arribés a tocar'.

I també era massa fort... de manera que tocar-lo, el parell de cops que ho havia assolit, només havia estat com pegar el marbre. Li havia notat un augment d'energia feia un sol moment, però en canvi ell no l'havia colpejat. Ni ho havia intentat. ¿Se'n reia?

Va percebre exactament la força amb què l'empenyia enrere, sense ni tan sols fregar-li l'estómac amb el puny; i després del primer conat de ràbia i ira, en comptes de sentir-se encara més enfadada per l'evident humiliació, va notar-se alleujada en caure a terra. No era com esperava sentir-se una mil·lèsima de segon abans. 'Però havia descarregat ja, de fet, part de la ràbia sentida contra ell en tot aquell llarg gest d'impotència'.

Potser no havia pretès més.

.

La Nasu ni tan sols s'havia acabat d'aixecar, amb la mateixa intensitat brillant-li en la mirada, quan en Son Goku ja premia els punys i deixava anar part del seu poder com a superguerrer. 'Aquesta vegada estava disposat a encarar en Vegeta'.

No havia fet més que ullar-la de passada, mentre la princesa saiyajin era _allà_: quasi repenjada – encara un pèl adolorida – contra les seves cames.

'_Ella_ estava bé'. Havia de centrar-se en el Vegeta i la seva actitud.

En Kaitoxin, no obstant, insistia encara en allò que semblava considerar el més important: – Son Goku, no ho facis – va reiterar de nou. 'Amb la mateixa mirada de por que havia posat en veure'l convertir-se en supersaiyajin segons abans'. – Si lluiteu aquí, en Babidí haurà aconseguit el seu objectiu. Us xuclarà tota l'energia i podrà fer ressuscitar en Bu.

Ningú sabia com d'agraït a la casualitat estava en Xin fins aleshores: No havia esperat pas que aquella noia fos tan forta ni tan decidida. En veure-la encarar-lo ni tan sols havia reaccionat i erròniament considerava un miracle que en Vegeta no l'hagués ferit. 'No era el que pensava en Son Goku, és clar'. Però pel Déu, atabalat i desconcertat, les ferides d'ella podien haver-se convertit ja en part d'aquella energia que el món no es podia permetre... la que acabés ajudant a en Babidí a reviure el terrible monstre.

En Kaitoxin no estava vivint llavors un dels seus millors moments.

I no aparentava que algú l'hagués d'escoltar. La saiyan s'havia posat dempeus, feia tan sols un instant, sense deixar de mirar en Son Goku: 'Apartant-se del mig amb la vista posada en ell...'.

No s'havien dit res... però tampoc havia calgut. 'En Xin, això sí almenys, havia entès feia ja estona què passava exactament entre ambdós'.

Podia llegir els pensaments de qualsevol, per molt que li costés fer-ho quan tot anava de mal en pitjor. I era evident, doncs, que la Nasu ara mateix estava entre les gràcies a en Son Goku – per haver-la salvat primer i haver esperat després – i un enrevessat sentiment que al Déu li feia fins i tot vergonya d'intuir.

No era cosa seva de totes maneres...

Fos com fos... en Goku li havia tornat (aleshores) _el mateix tipus de_ mirada. 'I hi havia cert orgull allà, malgrat que en definitiva la Nasu no havia pogut fer ni una sola rascada a en Vegeta'. No havia estat només sort... va pensar en Kaitoxin finalment. 'Així que, al cap i a la fi, en Vegeta encara raonava... d'alguna manera, com a mínim'.

Entre els dos homes, entre en Son Goku i en Vegeta, ja només s'interposava la determinació d'en Son Goku per arribar fins al final respecte el que acabava de veure. 'Estava clar que el príncep sabia què feia'. Ni tan sols _l'havia_ tocat... Després d'intentar matar-la només per provocar-lo.

– Vegeta... – va preguntar a la fi amb veu profunda, acumulant ira per tota la gent que havia mort davant seu i també per l'estupidesa d'atacar-la _a ella_ quan el poder salvar-la o no havia estat cosa de segons. – Tu volies lluitar seriosament, i t'has deixat dominar expressament per en Babidí, no et controla exactament com vol, oi que no?

El príncep només va somriure desagradablement, de la mateixa manera que havia somrigut en desafiar-los feia res: – Sigui com sigui, si no hagués fet això que dius, Kakarot, ara no lluitaríem... Només et pots estar un dia en aquest món i no permetré que em prenguin aquesta oportunitat... Li desagradi a qui li desagradi – va escopir mirant a la seva germana un sol instant i de reüll.

La Nasu, que acabava de captar molts dels matisos que no havia entès fins aleshores, no podia ni creure-s'ho.

Sense creuar-se al mig d'ambdós, va fer no obstant un pas endavant per dirigir-s'hi, aquesta vegada amb la paraula: – Així... així és veritat, Vegeta? Jo tenia raó... Què dic... – va exclamar, ja no dolguda, però sí sincerament sorpresa per alguna de les noves informacions que acabava de rebre. Per algun dels detalls de tot allò que acabava d'entendre completament – No em podia ni imaginar que arribaries a aquests extrems. I t'has deixat dominar? Tu? El príncep dels guerrers? Per qui? – va negar amb el cap mig rient fredament, ni tan sols li importava saber-ho. No llavors. Va tornar a dirigir-s'hi de seguida amb decisió: – Per lluitar amb en Son Goku... per una vella obsessió. Només per això has comès tota aquesta bestiesa? És menys propi de tu del que hem pensava... Deixar-te dominar...

En Gohan feia cara de ni creure-s'ho: – Què? Què heu dit?! Així... – Era difícil pensar que en Vegeta havia caigut expressament en mans del mag del qual ara portava el símbol al front.

I la Nasu, que s'havia perdut tot aquell episodi, no es pensava quedar callada no encara... – Per això ho fas, eh? – va delimitar un somriure irònic en repetir-ne el motiu – Per enfrontar-te a en Son Goku... només per això et comportes d'aquesta manera... – va apagar el seu propi aire lacònic en dir-li allò – Ets... ets un desgraciat...

A ell aparentava haver-lo molestat aquell insult. 'Era el primer cop, des de què ella s'havia plantat a la tarima, que reaccionava amb alguna cosa més que avorriment, menyspreu i sorna a un gest d'ella... i aquesta vegada no es tractava d'un cop de puny'.

Va cridar i va augmentar encara més el seu poder: – Desgraciat? Desgraciat em dius?! Tu, que ho saps... Per mi aquest fet és molt important, se me'n fot en Bu i tota l'altra gentussa... – En un instant, de la pols que havia aixecat, tant la Nasu com en Xin i en Gohan van haver-se de protegir lleument amb les mans per veure-hi a través del que quasi semblava fum. En Son Goku va restar quiet, amb la mateixa mirada gèlida d'abans, escoltant-lo sense dir res. 'Ja ho havia entès'. – És un simple guerrer i m'ha superat... a mi que sóc el príncep dels superguerrers! Em va voler superar en poder – va assenyalar-lo sens dubtar – Tots dos érem guerrers de l'espai però ell va haver d'anar més enllà. Em va passar davant a mi el príncep... jo tan orgullós de la meva força. En una ocasió desgraciada em va haver de salvar la vida i no li perdono! Ho entens?!

La Nasu va baixar el cap en notar la seva ullada enfurismada sobre ella. Sí, no només ho entenia... sinó que malauradament havia tingut una conversa amb ell sobre allò no feia gaire, perquè es temia el que podria passar si perdia... 'De totes maneres ara veia que amb torneig pel mig o no... en Vegeta estava determinat a mesurar-hi forces. Tant era el que ella hagués dit... o que el sorteig els hagués emparellat o no'.

No s'hauria imaginat mai que gosés arribar tan lluny...

La saiyajin, deixant ja enrere el seu estat de superguerrer, va sospirar. I va ullar la Reiya en un dels costats del ring. Finalment havia descendit amb prudència fins a la gespa que envoltava la tarima i se'ls mirava intentant discernir alguna cosa d'una situació que quedava molt lluny encara del seu possible enteniment.

Estava espantada i mai havia mirat el seu oncle amb aquell gest. 'La Nasu va odiar haver deixat que un dia l'idolatrés... al cap i a la fi en Vegeta era l'home que odiava el seu pare... ¿En què havia estat pensant?'.

Si no deia allò rebentava.

– Ho entenc – va girar-se d'esquena, disposada a abandonar la tarima i dirigir-se a la seva filla. En Goku també acabava de veure-la allà en aquell moment, li ho havia vist a la mirada. – Simplement... – va pensar-se les paraules – ... estava equivocada amb tu. En Tarble era molt més conscient de qui continuaries sent malgrat tot, Vegeta –.

'Sabia perfectament quina mena de notícia era aquella'. En Vegeta l'observava amb atenció aleshores... no tant de cop i volta.

En tots aquells anys havia complert la paraula del seu germà petit, mai l'havia mencionat davant del príncep hereu... S'ho havia guardat per ella, tot i creure que a aquelles alçades començava a ser hora de dir-li-ho.

'Il·lusa... mil vegades estúpida... havia cregut ja que en Vegeta, l'home que ara vivia a la Terra, potser podia acceptar que en Tarble era viu... i deixar així de banda tot el que la seva condició dèbil havia suposat una vegada...'. Tot el que havien estat en aquell planeta que ja no existia... entre aquelles normes que ja no tenien raó de ser... 'El que havien viscut entre les absurdes directrius saiyans que a la Terra eren totalment obsoletes per a tothom; excepte, els fets encara ho indicaven, pel propi Vegeta'.

– No cal que t'immutis – va dir acceptant la fredor amb què malgrat tot la mirava – Només m'alegro d'haver cedit a les seves peticions... No vull saber què hauries estat capaç de fer-li... només perquè segons els teus estàndards incurables de saiyajin, encara el deus considerar una brossa... com ho feia el pare... com ho feia qualsevol guerrer de llavors. Dels que no acceptarien mai que un home d'una condició inicialment inferior els superés.

Exteriorment, en Vegeta no havia mogut ni una sola cella. 'Interiorment la petita pregunta de com ella havia tingut contacte amb en Tarble li havia saltat a l'estómac'. Però no estava allà, i menys llavors, per ocupar-se d'aquelles ximpleries sentimentaloides de la seva germana... 'El seu pare havia fet el que havia de fer, amb un ésser dèbil com en Tarble'. I ell havia d'ocupar-se del seu propi orgull de guerrer.

– Deixa'm dir-te almenys – va acostar-se a un dels límits de la tarima, disposada a baixar-ne – Que, com a mínim, ell sí se n'ha sortit. A la seva manera... té la seva família. Pel que es veu és l'únic dels tres que no està maleït.

Va callar i va mirar la nena que l'observava des de baix. 'Era desolador veure-li tanta decepció callada en el fons dels ulls'. Que el seu oncle ataqués a la seva mare, i que fos incapaç de comprendre per què, era massa per la menuda. Però es mantenia ferma, callada i dempeus.

'Malgrat tot intentant fer honor a la raça de la qual aquell home, i ella també, li havien parlat contínuament'.

La princesa s'adonava ara que havia estat un error. 'Potser l'única manera de fugir d'aquella maledicció, de la incapacitat de tirar endavant del tot sense el record del que havia suposat per ells la quasi extinció dels guerrers, l'alta autoestima perpetua d'aquests, era obviar el passat definitivament'. Esperava que no fos ja massa tard per a la Reiya...

Ja era totalment girada, flotant lleument a l'aire disposada a anar cap a la seva filla, quan va tornar a escoltar parlar en Vegeta. 'Li parlava encara a ella... però no s'hi dirigia en absolut'.

– M'és igual tot. M'escoltes? Perquè la humiliació... la humiliació en què he viscut per culpa d'en Kakarot... – va cridar, acumulant encara més força – ... no li ho penso perdonar! Mai!

No feia falta mirar-lo de ple per saber que estava encorbat de ràbia amb els punys tancats i una aura daurada cada vegada més i més gran al seu voltant.

En Son Goku havia restat mut fins aleshores. 'Callat i atent'. Amb la mirada freda i el gest seriós... I malgrat tot, fins i tot la Nasu va tombar-se a l'aire en escoltar-lo. 'Potser perquè no esperava aquella tan ferma determinació en ell'. No exactament llavors.

– Babidí – va cridar a algun lloc del cel – Anem a un lloc desert! Vull lluitar amb en Vegeta...!

Era una ràbia immensa, probablement acumulada, que en Goku acabava de deixar d'anar de sobte.

Amb la sorpresa marcada a la cara, la Nasu no va moure's d'allà on era durant un llarg moment. Una altra sensació, que no havia tingut fins llavors, va envair-li els sentits.

Si s'enfrontaven de manera real... un dels dos en sortiria malferit... o mort. 'Bé, de fet a en Son Goku ja era mort, però...'. La preocupació va pujar-li per la gola i no va poder evitar posar-se de banda d'en Kaitoxin quan aquest va intentar imperdir-los-hi. Va mantenir-se en silenci, tot i així.

– Espera't – va exclamar en Xin de braços oberts, plantat entre els dos homes i de cara a en Goku – De totes maneres, si us voleu enfrontar, primer m'haureu de liquidar a mi!

'Mai l'havia vist així...'. La Nasu mai s'hauria imaginat què seria el que faria l'home a continuació... I per la cara que posava, en Son Gohan tampoc.

– Pa... pa - re... – En Son Goku havia alçat un dels braços, amb la mà oberta cap a en Xin. 'L'estava amenaçant'. Estava disposat a passar per sobre seu (o li ho volia fer veure) per enfrontar-se a en Vegeta.

La Nasu, esmaperduda i bastant fora de lloc, va posar els peus altri cop damunt de la tarima, gairebé sense adonar-se'n. 'No podia parar de mirar-lo...'. Va notar que més d'una cosa se li removia a l'interior, que l'estómac li feia quasi un dolor físic real... i que tota ella tremolava sense saber molt bé què pensar.

Mai havia estat tan segura de tenir en Kakarot davant. Una petita energia amenaçadora es va formar entre els dits d'en Son Goku i aleshores... aleshores en Kaitoxin es va apartar.

Fins i tot en Vegeta estava sorprès.

La Nasu va limitar-se a intentar entendre què acabava de passar quan, aquest cop sí, completament ell... completament la seva part terrícola... va demanar disculpes al Déu. – Disculpa, Kaitoxin. – 'Havia estat en Goku tota l'estona... i a la vegada no l'havia sigut del tot'.

– Entesos. – Havia acceptat el Déu – Com vulgueu...

En Son Goku ho havia fet només per lluitar amb en Vegeta, per complir aquella petició malcarada i endimoniada del seu germà. '¿Però de què serviria si el guanyava... o si un dels dos acabava sent destrossat per l'altre?'. No tenia cap dubte al respecte de la força que podia tenir en Son Goku... i acabaven de veure la que, després de la possessió, desprenia en Vegeta per cada porus de la seva pell.

En algun moment d'aquell instant confús, la seva mirada va creuar-se amb la d'en Xin.

– Teniu molta més força que l'últim saiyajin que vaig conèixer – va deixar anar de cop i volta, malgrat que la Nasu va estar segura que per algun motiu li ho deia ara a ella – I sens dubte – va girar-se cap als demés – molta més que qualsevol humà que esperava trobar-me en aquest planeta...

– Coneixies bé el poble dels guerrers de l'espai... – va gosar endevinar ella en digerir-ho. 'No era la primera vegada, des de que el coneixia, que tenia aquell dubte als llavis... només que ara havia estat prou ràpida en expressar-li-ho'. Ho havia suposat prou quan li havia mencionat el seu pare, el rei.

En Vegeta i en Son Goku continuaven mirant-se, però va veure ben bé com en Goku li dirigia aleshores una mena de mirada de dubte de resquitllada. 'No va voler ullar en Vegeta... malgrat tot'.

– En realitat només en vaig conèixer un de guerrer... fa més de trenta anys. De passada... Bé, i també sabia que un de vosaltres havia vençut en Freezer a Nàmek, tot i que no n'havia confirmat l'origen fins ara – va ser l'única resposta en veu alta que va oferir-li en Kaitoxin. 'Estaven a punt de desaparèixer d'allà, de nou, amb la màgia d'en Babidí'. En Son Goku li havia demanat que els dugués a un lloc desert... i era el que mag pensava fer.

Era qüestió de segons i la Nasu ho sabia.

No obstant, la incertesa va resseguir el rostre de la princesa un moment més, mentre que en Xin va limitar-se a assentir. 'La saiyan acabava de recordar una cosa que ell li havia explicat aquell matí'.

– _Perdona'm... – Li havia dit ella – Però no sé en absolut de què em parles._

– _De res que tingui importància. No hi donis voltes... – Se n'havia acomiadat en Xin – Els Déus, a vegades, concedim... diguem-ne certes concessions a aquells que han lluitat amb noblesa pel que creuen i que s'hi han deixat la pell – 'No és que allò li hagués revelat res de bo, és clar'. No en aquell moment. Només que ara començava a entendre per on anava ell._

Concessions... ¿Quina mena de concessions?', va preguntar-se mentalment. I amb sorpresa va percebre, tot just un instant després, la veu suau d'en Kaitoxin dins del seu cap.

– _Les mateixes concessions que altres Déus de menys rang han concedit a qui pot estar mort i conservar el cos... Quan la intenció és prou noble i els pecats no han estat grans... O bé... – va veure'l mig somriure, encara que per la cara dels altres sabia que només ella el sentia – A vegades també val la pena oblidar-nos dels pecats, no ho creus, Nasu? Si el sacrifici ha estat pensant en els altres i no en el propi orgull... Si ha estat prou gran..._

'_Alguna cosa feia que s'imaginés que...'. – No t'equivoques gens, princesa – va sentir-li dir finalment al Déu de Déus: – Va passar només un grapat de cops en tot el temps que en Freezer va sembrar el terror a l'univers. Però mai m'hauria imaginat que acabaria sol·licitant una concessió d'aquest tipus per a un saiyan... aliats naturals d'aquell monstre... segons explicaven alguns. _

En Son Goku va observar-la somriure lleugerament, tot seguit; en aquella mena de curt però intens entrecreuament de mirades que havia compartit amb en Kaitoxin. 'Tot i que d'entrada va sentir-se incapaç _d'entendre-ho_'. De saber per què, malgrat tot, ara la Nasu somreia de costat i molt lleugerament: com si acabés de rebre una bona notícia... quelcom que no havia esperat sentir. 'No a aquelles alçades'.

– Babidí... – va exclamar de totes maneres en tornar en si, traient la seva atenció d'ella i sent molt conscient del que anaven a fer... 'I de que ja no ho podia canviar'. – Canvia'ns de lloc ja. Vull lluitar amb en Vegeta en un lloc en què no corri perill ningú més!

En sentir-lo, la Nasu va alçar la vista de nou amb decisió i va ser ella qui hi va parar atenció... 'Aquesta vegada, de fet, les seves pupil·les van mirar-lo només a _ell_'.

La pesada llosa, que se li havia col·locat al rostre després de veure actuar al seu germà, acabava de desaparèixer d'ella...inexplicablement. 'Alguna cosa li deia a en Son Goku que _la noia_ ja l'havia mirat _així_ abans – com ho feia ara –. Però havien passat massa anys des d'aquell instant...'.

– Goku...

– Sobreviurem... – La veu d'ell mai havia sonat tan vellutada i seriosa a la vegada. 'Lamentava no poder saber què passava pel cap de la Nasu abans de marxar'. Però estava disposat a dur ja a terme aquella lluita que demanava en Vegeta.

Va tornar-se a tombar del tot cap al príncep, doncs, decidit a encarar aquella batalla.

Havia vist també la seva filla, la Reiya, més enllà... 'La imaginava confosa... i desenganyada'. La petita admirava en Vegeta de veritat.

– No n'estiguis tan segur que sobreviuràs – va assegurar-li el príncep saiyan de gest més fred.

Ambdós van guardar silenci... aquell silenci pesat que presagiava un gran enfrontament. – Per fi... – va deixar anar llavors en Vegeta; en notar finalment que, mitjançant l'encanteri d'en Babidí, desapareixien de nou d'aquell torneig absurd.

La Nasu els hi hauria volgut dir que havien de tornar els dos... que no podien destrossar-se mútuament. Però ni tan sols havia estat capaç de verbalitzar aquell desig mentalment... 'En Xin l'havia deixat totalment parada amb _allò altre_. I quan se n'havia volgut adonar...'.

– Goku... – va observar després com s'acostava a ella la seva filla, ara que els quatre homes havien desaparegut d'allà. 'No es volia ni imaginar la gravetat de les ferides del que podia ser una lluita entre ells dos'. – Vegeta...

Va sospirar, resignant-s'hi a la força. Res al món podia aturar-los ja... I tenia, a més, aquella altra cosa rondant-li la ment: 'Si havia entès bé a en Kaitoxin...'.

Era estrany pensar-hi tants anys després.

– _I tu... – va somriure ell amb suficiència__–__... qui ets tu, petita?__–__En aquell llavors l'encara jove saiyan va fer la pregunta amb sorpresa i aire burleta._

– _Algú que et proposa una lluita. Una de justa, guerrer – La nena va mantenir l'espatlla rígida, gairebé desafiant-lo a atacar-la malgrat tot – O tens por del que tu mateix anomenes 'una estúpida canalla'?_

'Sí, d'allò feia més de trenta anys... Trenta-sis per ser-ne exactes'.

– _Què hi podem fer? – Li havia preguntat ja cap al final 'de tot' amb els punys tancats. La situació agafava tints tràgics per moments, i ella començava a ser conscient de la mena de motivació que podria haver dut el seu pare a fer aquella visita al tirà, una visita de la que encara no havia tornat._

_En Bardock només mirava a l'infinit._

– _No us distragueu. Agafa-la i sortiu d'aquí. Ara. – Li havia dit ell finalment a en Pineau. _

_Li havia salvat la vida. I s'havia enfrontat a en Freezer, per aquella raça seva, sense tenir-hi res a fer. 'Si hi havia un guerrer de l'espai d'aleshores a qui un Déu pogués concedir res...'. _

_¿Conservava ell, doncs, el cos en algun lloc de l'Altre Món?. _

– Mama – va fer-la tornar en si la Reiya – Què ha passat?

Va agenollar-se per abraçar-la. 'Arribat aquell moment era absurd negar que les dues ho necessitaven'. – Res... res que en Goku i en Gohan no puguin solucionar... Espero...

'Ni tan sols calia parlar d'en Vegeta llavors... De totes maneres no estava segura de poder-se perdonar l'haver deixat que la Reiya el mantingués en un pedestal tots aquells anys'.

Va escoltar en Satan davant seu, fent-se el gallet de nou, al costat encara del conductor del torneig. 'Ara que ja no hi veia cap perill'.

.

– Vosaltres lluiteu – va acceptar en Kaitoxin – I no us preocupeu de res més. En Son Gohan i jo destrossarem aquesta entrada – va assenyalar la comporta de terra que els podia portar al pis inferior de la nau – ... i lluitarem amb en Babidí i en Dabra. Espero que les sotragades no revifin en Bu.

'Si no hi havia més remei'. Amb una mica de sort impedirien que ressuscités el monstre.

En Babidí no hi estava disposat: – Apa, Vegeta – va riure des d'allà on els observava – Pela'l que no ens destorbi.

– No... no t'obeiré – va respondre-li en veu alta aquest finalment, malgrat que li havia parlat directament a la ment – M'és igual el que pugui fer el Déu Kaitoxin. No té res a veure amb el combat que m'interessa...

– T'ho torno a manar, liquida'l! – va exigir el mag, intentant exercir més control cap a ell. Però tot i així, tot i el dolor que va aconseguir produir-li al cap, en Vegeta no va cedir.

– No! – va riure el saiyajin, després d'un esforç per recuperar-se d'aquell mal a les temples – Ja t'ho he dit abans. Només vull en Kakarot. L'orgull em priva d'obeir-te! Sóc... el príncep dels guerrers... – va cridar finalment, davant la mirada d'en Son Goku i els demés: – Com vols que t'obeeixi estúpid? Encara que em poguessis dominar el cos, amb el cor i la ment no et creuria mai!

'Era la primera vegada que en Babidí es trobava amb algú així, capaç de rebel·lar-s'hi després de tot'.

L'afirmació no havia passat tampoc desapercebuda entre aquells que encara observaven en Vegeta a l'expectativa.

– Tantes ganes tens, de lluitar amb mi, Vegeta? – va qüestionar-lo aleshores en Son Goku, encara ni remotament relaxat.

Era l'hora de què en Xin i en Son Gohan marxessin d'allà. El mag Babidí, resignat i amb la idea ara de veure morir en Kaitoxin ell mateix, els acabava d'obrir la comporta.

– Bé, pare – va moure's en Gohan, a la fi, no sense certa recança – Me n'hi vaig...

– Sí – va assentir en Son Goku sense deixar de mirar en Vegeta – Que tinguis sort. Vés en compte!

Sabia que li quedava per donar un últim consell al seu fill. I una de les dues mongetes màgiques que li quedaven: – Menja-te'n una – va aconsellar-li – Has utilitzat molta energia abans contra en Dabra.

– Sí, gràcies, pare...

– Ah! I enrabia't Gohan. Recorda aquella vegada que vas lluitar contra en Cèl·lula i treu tota la força – va mostrar-s'hi totalment confiat – Si ho fas, no hi haurà ningú d'aquest món capaç de guanyar-te... ningú d'aquest món – va somriure amb intenció.

– Sí... – va tornar a acceptar el noi. 'No podia no dir-li, però, com se sentia en aquell moment'. – ... És una llàstima que hagi passat tot això. Em pensava que seria un gran dia... Em sap greu que tant de temps després de no veure'ns, tot s'hagi anat complicat tant.

La lleugera desil·lusió era present en la veu del seu fill. I en Goku n'era conscient. No obstant això, sabia que digués el que digués no ho podrien canviar.

Va callar, veient com en Xin i en Gohan passaven al següent nivell d'aquella nau. Ell i en Vegeta, en canvi, lluitarien en aquell paisatge rocós on els havia traslladat en Babidí després de dur-los al Gran Torneig, i a través encara del que abans havia estat una habitació d'aquella seva nau.

S'havien quedat sols. I era l'hora.

– T'he fet esperar...

– No hi fa res Kakarot – Es va posar en guàrdia en Vegeta – Fa molt temps que espero aquest moment, massa temps... – va cridar.

– No permetré que em facis mal i que això pugui servir d'energia per en Bu. Miraré d'enllestir-ho tan aviat com pugui – Va pujar el seu nivell fins a desprendre aquells petits llamps que desprenia en superar l'energia d'un superguerrer.

– Sembles molt més poderós que en Son Gohan. Demostra'm els resultats de l'entrenament a l'Altre Món... – va suggerir en Vegeta, pujant ell també la força latent del seu cos, sorprenent-lo lleument. El príncep havia somrigut amb seguretat. – Som-hi!

– Això no acabarà aviat, em sembla... – va reconèixer a mitja veu en Goku llavors.

.

.

Ignorant les paraules d'en Satan, a qui ni tan sols havia escoltat mentre es feia el valent i intentava micro en mà tranquil·litzar el poc públic que quedava a l'estadi, la Nasu va agafar la Reiya de la mà i va portar-la fins un tros enllà.

L'A-18 havia vist tota la situació des dels peus del mateix ring.

– No l'havia vist mai així a en Vegeta... – va raonar quan va tenir la Nasu davant. La saiyan només va assentir. 'Creia entendre què era tot allò de la possessió i del perquè s'havia deixat dominar i l'havia atacat... però no tenia ganes de parlar-ne...'.

– Véns, A-18? – va intentar recuperar el somriure amb almenys la part bona del que havia descobert al cap. 'No volia ni pensar en què s'arribarien a fer mútuament aquells dos en un combat'. – La Bulma deu estar desfeta.

– Sí... Aprofitaré per recollir la Maron... Ara que ja ha acabat el Torneig...

– Perfecte. Anem, doncs.

– Mama? – va interrompre-les, però, la petita Nasu. – És així com era la nostra raça abans?

Agraïa ara haver escoltat en Xin i, equivocada o no, haver pensat en el Badock en aquell instant. D'altra manera, hagués hagut de respondre afirmativament que sí a la seva filla; amb tot el dolor de fons que suposava acceptar-ho sense més i amb les connotacions negatives que aparentava donar-hi la nena en demanar-li-ho.

Va aspirar aire abans de parlar-li. Ho va fer mirant-la als ulls i somrient-li, amagant el sabor agredolç amb què sentia que ho deia.

– No fèiem les coses bé, Reiya. És cert. Però... t'asseguro que, en alguna banda, d'alguna manera... malgrat ser egoistes, conqueridors i freds... podíem trobar la motivació suficient per lluitar pels nostres... – va sentir certa melangia – Només que la majoria no ho van arribar a descobrir. Però un home ho va fer, filla. Un home, abans que el planeta explotés, va lluitar per l'honor de tot el seu poble... I potser... qui sap... potser va ser el primer dels nostres en actuar per alguna cosa més que el seu orgull... i les ordres d'un rei – va aixecar la mirada al cel, fent-li un gest perquè es posés en marxa cap a les grades. L'A-18 les seguia – No ho havia pensat abans, però crec que m'agradaria que se li hagués compensat d'alguna manera... Per errors que cometéssim tots plegats, ell va sacrificar-se per una causa que el sobrepassava... Va ser el primer home amb valor que la mare va conèixer, Reiya...

'Se sentia injusta parlant així, i pensant en què tot i que ella sempre havia considerat el seu pare un bon rei... aquest se n'havia adonat massa tard d'en mans de qui havia deixat el seu poble'. Mentre en Bardock ho havia fet per tots, sabent que molt probablement hi deixaria la pell; el seu pare s'hi havia enfrontat amb la supèrbia ferida... 'Amb la desesperació de veure que aquell home li havia pres el fill i pretenia ara destruir el seu poble... però també amb enormes dosis d'orgull ferit'.

Potser per això no se li havia passat ni pel cap que el saiyan a qui podien haver concedit el dret de conservar el cos a l'Altre Món fos algú més que en Bardock. 'Malgrat que el rei Vegeta havia mort també per aquelles dates i davant del monstre d'en Freezer'.

Els pecats eren massa grans per tots, però les virtuts havien brillat més purament en el cas del guerrer de classe baixa que, en el fons, a ella també li havia salvat la vida... i li havia canviat.

– Quina barra en Vegeta – van escoltar a la Xixi queixar-se, just en arribar a dalt – Mira que destrossar l'estadi i desaparèixer sense cap mena d'explicació. Suposo que en Son Goten, pobret, no deu haver quedat colgat per les runes... Ha semblat que marxaven volant abans, no? – va preguntar mig preocupada i mig malhumorada a en Iamxa que al seu costat observava les grans destrosses que hi havia a l'estadi. La Bulma només es mantenia repenjada en una de les baranes de braços creuats i mirada perduda.

'Era evident que els nens, per sort, no eren allà'.

– Mama! Reiya! – Havia corregut aleshores la Maron als braços de l'A-18. La Nasu s'havia mantingut darrere d'elles un moment més.

S'havia hagut de contenir per no respondre la Xixi, amb els nervis ara sí de nou una mica perduts en pensar que no podia pas defensar un germà que acabava d'intentar matar-la per l'estúpida raó d'enfrontar-se a en Son Goku. Va respirar forçadament, pensant què dir o com apropar-se a la Bulma, ella que sempre havia estat oberta i afable, per intentar servir-li de suport... 'Tindria preguntes i la Nasu no sabia com respondre-les'.

Els cadàvers es comptaven per centenars...

– Bulma...

– Nasu... – Les dues dones van mirar-se. La saiyan (que havia avançat endavant entre els altres) no sabia pas què dir, però estava clar que la mare d'en Trunks es preguntava angoixada _per què_ en Vegeta havia comès, feia res, aquells atacs tan brutals i sense sentit.

No va saber fer més que ser clara. 'Potser massa directa'. I breu, extremadament parca en paraules – Volia lluitar amb en Son Goku...

No va adonar-se aleshores que no els estava justificant només les morts absurdes que havia provocat el seu germà... sinó que... els acabava d'aclarir el motiu pel qual ella havia estat un dels objectius d'aquell darrer i enorme cop d'energia.

'Atacant-la a ella, estava provocant el seu rival'. La relació es veia tant a simple vista que la Xixi va agafar-se sense voler al braç d'en Iamxa quan va haver de fer el cor fort per mantenir-se en silenci. 'En el fons sabia que ara mateix de res servia retraure-ho tot a la Nasu...'. Als seus nassos... als seus nassos havia estat el seu marit qui l'havia quasi acariciat després de salvar-la... Tenia aquella imatge, d'en Goku recorrent-li el braç amb una mà, gravada a la retina.

L'antic bandit va notar de seguida el semi tacte d'ella a la màniga de l'americana i va posar-li de seguida una mà a l'espatlla. 'Sabia que no era fàcil'.

De tots els amics d'en Son Goku, la Xixi tenia la sensació que realment en Iamxa era l'únic que estava de part seva.

'No es tractava de posar-se en un bàndol... ni d'escollir entre una i l'altra. La Xixi ho sabia, ho tenia present en alguna part de la seva ment. I tot i així no podia evitar pensar en aquells termes'.

Va imaginar-se escridassant-la i intentant pegar-la. Però va veure que no tenia sentit. No almenys mentre no s'apropés de nou a en Son Goku. 'Era difícil pensar que en aquell abans l'home només l'havia salvat... que no podia retraure-li res'. Veient-los, hi havia un encaix _allà_. Quelcom que la Xixi havia odiat reconèixer en el passat.

Fingia ignorar-ne el _com_.

– Puar! – va girar-se la Nasu de cop i volta cap a ells, d'improvís i sense que ningú dels presents s'hagués imaginat una exclamació tan viva com aquella – Et podries convertir en unes estisores? Em faries un favor, maco...

La Xixi quasi s'havia sobresaltat en veure-la de tan a prop, i de sobte tan aparentment encoratjada a l'acció. 'El seu germà havia estat a punt de matar-la... i en comptes d'exclamar-se o lamentar-ho... semblava tenir ja un altre munt de coses al cap'.

Era així, però de totes maneres, la Nasu va posar de nou l'anterior expressió de gravetat en parlar observant-los. – Fa estona que no noto gens l'energia d'en Cor Petit... – va ullar l'A-18 llavors, la Maron feia un festeig a la Reiya mentre aquesta encara aparentava tan preocupada com abans – Reiya, sé que no hi estaràs d'acord. Però et podries quedar aquí amb l'A-18 mentre la mare el busca?

– En Cor Petit? – va preguntar en Follet Tortuga, sense que la nena tingués temps a reaccionar. – Vols dir que és bona idea marxar ara? De fet... d'entrada... on han anat ells? – va fer preocupat.

La Nasu va negar suaument amb el cap. No podia donar-li gaires detalls del que anava a fer, perquè ho acabava de decidir. 'Si alguna cosa la posava en marxa era la perspectiva de no quedar-se de braços plegats... no mentre en Vegeta i en Son Goku es destrossaven mútuament'. D'alguna manera creia que en Cor Petit l'ajudaria a dilucidar el què fer.

Com a mínim necessitava saber que estava bé.

– No n'estic segura. Han dit alguna cosa d'un monstre... Estic preocupada per si... – No volia ni pensar que a en Cor Petit pogués haver-li passat alguna cosa – No sé on el buscaré... però almenys encara puc detectar les energies dels altres – va preferir no mencionar que tampoc aconseguia trobar el ki d'en Krilín – No he sabut reaccionar abans... però no em puc quedar aquí...

En Puar va cedir aleshores. – I les estisores? – va convertir-se en unes encara amb el dubte – Per què les necessites?

– Perquè me n'he adonat que no hi faig res vestida així... si hi ha algun tipus de perill... o he d'ajudar a algú... és ridícul que la meva pròpia faldilla em sigui un obstacle real per moure'm. – va agafar-lo amb suavitat i va fer un tall a la roba un pam ben bo per sobre del genoll.

– Mama!

– Ja està – va tibar llavors de la peça de roba blanca fins a estripar-la a aquella alçada. Va bufar amb un somriure en acabar. 'Davant la sorpresa dels demés'. – No sabeu com em molestava – va continuar traient-se les sandàlies que una vegada li havia donat l'A-18 i quedant-se descalça – Molt millor.

En Mefus li observava el tarannà determinat en silenci. I la Suno li somreia endevinant-li aquella part més activa que sempre havia estat allà.

La saiyan va moure la planta del peu, aleshores, picant a terra lleument; i va tombar-se cap a la resta després de veure com en Puar tornava a la seva forma normal.

– Queda't aquí, entesos? – va dirigir-se a la seva filla, esperant que ella assentís – Entesos? – va forçar la veu per fer-li veure que no hi havia res a discutir, i la nena a contracor va acabar acceptant... encara que fos amb la simple mirada, evitant fer un gest o dir cap paraula gaire més explícita. – Me'n vaig a buscar en Cor Petit...

– Si veus en Krilín... – va gosar interrompre-la l'A-18, en aquell moment. 'No era habitual que intervingués en converses entre els altres'.

– Li diré que torni de seguida... i que no corri perills – va acceptar amb to còmplice. Els altres encara ara estaven massa sorpresos per acabar de reaccionar. Va alçar el vol, tot seguit, sense més.

– Ep – va dubtar la Bulma aferrant-se a la barana i mirant-la, encara no recuperada de la desagradable sorpresa que havia estat l'actitud d'en Vegeta – On vas? No dius que és perillós? Vols dir que no hauries de...

– No, no em puc esperar. Necessito saber on para en Cor Petit – va afirmar a l'aire, a uns metres de distància de tots ells. 'Despertant fins i tot més l'espant d'entre la gent del públic que corria per aquí en enllà, una massa encara alertada davant els atacs que havia viscut minuts enrere'.

Un cop passat l'ensurt de veure el seu germà i la seva actitud, de ser atacada per en Vegeta i salvada per en Goku; la Nasu necessitava assegurar-se que el namekià estava bé.

.

.

La Nasu va notar, de seguida que va emprendre el vol, enormes forces batint-se en duel molt més enllà.

La lluita entre els dos saiyajins havia començat. 'No només havien estat, abans de la mort d'en Goku, els dos últims homes de la seva raça'. Sinó que eren també dos dels tres _homes_ més significatius de la seva vida present.

Esperava que, finalment, l'únic que guanyés fos el seu maleït seny. I era estrany que ho digués ella, se n'adonava.

.

– Què et passa, no ho volies enllestir quan més aviat millor? – va observar burleta en Vegeta en una d'aquelles cosses brutals que s'havien ja començat a clavar mútuament.  
Eren molt més efectius, i gratificants, els cops donats a l'adversari que qualsevol altra tècnica que se'ls pogués acudir.

– És clar que sí!

Estaven igualats d'inici però la força d'ambdós era enorme i, a mesura que avançaven, pegant-se a l'aire i també contra les roques d'aquell lloc inhabitat, en Vegeta aparentava guanyar terreny.

'En Son Goku no volia que l'energia de les seves ferides arribés, de cap manera, a en Bu'. Però tot i haver dit que podia guanyar-lo en un temps rècord, les circumstàncies no ho indicaven així. ¿Hi havia quelcom que no mostrés al seu rival?

Evitava cops i els rebia. I a mesura que avançaven en aquella lluita, les ferides dels dos començaven a ser veritablement considerables. Cop de puny rere cop de puny, i a mesura que es deixaven portar per la batalla, cap dels dos (amb sinceritat) podia dir que s'ho estigués passant realment malament.

Els somriures de costat i algun que altre enorme clot a les muntanyes que els envoltaven eren el pa que s'hi donava en un combat en què si una cosa quedava clara, a simple vista almenys, era que en Vegeta s'havia tornat molt poderós.

Els dos havien superat l'estat de superguerrer, i en Vegeta tenia molt en ment totes aquelles humiliacions viscudes des de què sent un nen havia tingut clar que només ell, un príncep de la raça dels guerrers, podia ser el més fort dels seus congèneres.

Va colpejar-lo amb voluntat fent-lo retrocedir i estampar-se contra una gran roca, mentre en Goku treia les seves pròpies conclusions, més aviat silencioses, d'aquell enfrontament.

Tenien les robes estripades i el cos ple de ferides. I en Vegeta no mostrava la voluntat de sentir-se'n encara satisfet: – Et mataré, Kakarot! – va gosar predir en un moment en què el tenia empresonat contra una de les roques, després de llançar-lo a l'aire i de fer-lo trontollar a la vora d'un dels precipicis, i malgrat que era una sensació d'avantatge falsa, donat que ambdós sabien volar i que molt en el fons en Son Goku es mantenia més aviat a l'expectativa.

En aquella aparentment dèbil posició, el príncep va aprofitar per immobilitzar-lo a través de la seva pròpia energia; convertint-la per sorpresa i d'improvís en una mena de subjecció a la paret. 'A partir d'argolles daurades carregades d'energia'.

Va riure-se'n.

– No ho entenc, deies que volies enllestir de pressa – La sorna d'en Vegeta era evident.

I la sinceritat d'en Son Goku també ho semblava: – Em pensava que acabaria en un tres i no res.

– Ha – va mostrar senyals d'ironia, bufetejant-lo amb superba calma ara que el creia atrapat – Pobret innocent, això no és res amb la humiliació que vaig haver de passar jo – va colpejar-lo aquest cop a l'estómac amb força, fent que no pogués evitar escopir sang amb dolor. 'Interiorment en Son Goku tenia molt clar que podia sortir d'allà'. Tot i que no faria res, de moment, per empitjorar aquella ràbia interior d'en Vegeta que probablement era el que, acumulada, el feia sentir humiliat.

Les paraules d'ell li donaven la raó: – Jo, un príncep dels guerrers, va despertar la compassió d'un ser inferior com tu... i em vas salvar la vida. Però ara moriràs, no tindré pietat de tu.

En Goku va deixar-se anar amb una gran potencia acumulada poc després d'aquell discurs i va disposar-se, per tant, a contraatacar. Malgrat que feia estona que havia decidit que hi havia un as que, definitivament, es guardaria a la màniga. 'Potser havia sabut que ho faria ja en un principi'.

Els cops van continuar amb força després.

.

Mentrestant en Son Gohan i en Kaitoxin arribaven a la força a l'últim dels nivells d'aquella nau on s'ocultava en Babidí.

– Què et sembla, Dabra? – Els havia provocat el mag infame que havia traslladat també aquella darrera sala a l'exterior – Podràs vèncer aquest terrícola, oi?

Si eren a fora era precisament perquè en Babidí preveia que la bola d'en Bu no trigués a obrir-se. I en Gohan ara acumulava energia recordant les paraules del seu pare, per tal de traure tota aquella ràbia que en Goku tan segur estava que duia dins, i que podia fer eclosionar de nou un poder fantàstic.

– Et costarà guanyar-me Kaitoxin – va advertir també el mag al Déu de Déus – Tinc encanteris més poderosos que el meu pare; a més tinc en Dabra amb mi.

I no obstant... encara no havien començat a lluitar quan la bola d'en Bu darrere del rei del regne dels dimonis i d'en Babidí havia començat a traure un fum blanc i intens.

– Ha passat molt poca estona – va valorar el seu amo sorprès – Sí – va riure fent-se'n a la idea – No ha passat gaire estona però ja té tota l'energia que necessitava! El monstre Bu ja té tota l'energia!

Els plans d'en Kaitoxin havien sortit exactament al revés del que esperava.

Tant en Vegeta com en Son Goku lluitaven a un nivell molt més alt que el dels superguerrers. 'I davant d'una força així, la gravetat de les seves ferides era inimaginable'.

.

Continuaven preferint els cops de puny, directes, forts i sense distàncies i fugaços rajos d'energia pel mig.

Fins i tot en Goten i en Trunks que havien sortit volant del Gran Torneig i que, en trobar-se amb la Vídel pel camí, sabien ja que hi havia un mag al qual veure i enfrontar-se; notaven energies fortíssimes a no tanta distància.

– No pot ser! – va exclamar en Goku – Tant que m'he entrenat a l'Altre Món... I estem iguals... – I era veritat, ho estaven a aquell nivell; transformats en l'estat del superguerrer que ha superat la força del superguerrer – T'has entrenat més que jo...

Pel somriure determinat d'en Goku aquella podia ser ben bé una batalla amistosa, malgrat (és clar) la ferocitat amb què lluitava en Vegeta.

– Segur que jo m'he entrenat més – va assegurar l'altre – Però tu tens una força innata que et fa superior – En el fons ara el príncep gaudia d'un combat que no obstant també mantenia a l'interior amb el seu orgull – Per temps que passi, no canviarà... Quan has lluitat contra el monstre que ha enviat en Babidí, m'he afectat molt i... – va acabar no dubtant en dir allò – Per això he decidit superar-me com fos.

Hi havia molt dels motius que l'havien dut a deixar-se dominar per algú altre, en aquella confessió.

En Son Goku ho va entendre de seguida.

– No m'agrada. M'he hagut d'empassar l'orgull i reconèixer que jo, tot un príncep dels guerrers, no podria igualar mai les qualitats que tenia un soldat de categoria inferior – va rabiar en Vegeta després d'explicar-se – Aleshores sí que ho he vist clar. Hi he donat moltes voltes... Però diuen que el fi justifica els mitjans, no? Suposo que els teus estúpids ideals, és clar, no ho entendran... – Havia acabat el relat quasi escopint aquelles paraules.

En Goku el mirava realment interessat, encara convertit a la màxima potència del segon nivell dels superguerrers, però volent escoltar-lo: – Potser em dius que tu, tan orgullós, et deixes manar per ell, un paio tan repugnant, només per tenir més força...?

'En Vegeta havia vist els avantatges del poder d'en Babidí des de què havia rumiat que, en efecte, al Torneig – el que els coneixien – deien que l'Spopovitx era molt més fort ara que abans'.

– Jo... jo... – va enfurismar-se en Vegeta després de clavar-li un altre bon mastegot a la mandíbula – Jo... Volia ser el mateix d'abans – va cridar envoltat d'aquella energia, ara més potent, que desprenia transformat – Tornar a ser el guerrer cruel i sense pietat, lluitar fredament i, és clar, guanyar-te!

– Així... – va valorar en Son Goku amb prudència i encara en guàrdia – Així és veritat que ho has fet... Sabies tot el que feies...

'Era clar que es referia a la gent que havia matat... i també, tot i que veladament, al fet que la Nasu acabés sent al mig d'un d'aquelles atacs'.

– No em sentia còmode – va tancar els punys, parat allà on era i de sobte amb la motivació de vomitar tota aquella idea que li havia recorregut el cos – Vau intentar que fos un bon paio... Ella també... – va deixar anar donant-li entendre perfectament, amb el gest entre el somrís i l'ira, a qui es referia – Fins i tot ella que hauria de ser com... com era el nostre poble. I de fet... – va pujar la veu a mesura que la confessió anava a més – De fet, cada cop sóc menys agressiu, més pacífic... Un... un home com jo, amb una família... No em desagradava... – Se sentia rabiar per dins i així ho mostrava la seva aura daurada i plena de llampecs de fúria – Em vaig acostumar a viure a la Terra, un lloc tranquil. Però els instints bèl·lics se m'adormien. I... per això... malgrat que la tossuda de la meva germana hagués tirat cap a un altre camí... tot i que em sentia bé allà on era... – la imatge de la Bulma i en Trunks va trontollar-li dins però va esborrar-la d'una plomada. De la mateixa manera que s'havia negat a pensar en el fet que, per primera vegada, trenta-sis anys després... sabia alguna cosa d'en Tarble. 'Algú dèbil com ell no li interessava en absolut'. – Per això, m'havia de posar a les ordres d'en Babidí i tornar a ser el temut príncep guerrer... – va tornar a esgaripar amb ira i els punys tancats.

N'havia arribat a estar molt segur mentre actuava al Gran Torneig. 'Fins i tot mentre disparava aquella energia amb la única finalitat d'acabar d'enfurismar un Son Goku que no dubtaria en treure-la del mig a qualsevol preu... Inclús si aquell gest suposava matar a tants humans pel camí...'. L'havia fet actuar contra el seu propi instint de protecció de la humanitat, contra les seves absurdes creences terrícoles sobre el bé i el mal. 'No per res era conscient que el condemnat Kakarot hauria calibrat dins seu que renunciava a un bé major per una preferència egoista com era aquella, el desig de salvar algú que no estava escrit enlloc que no trobés la manera d'evitar aquell atac en l'últim moment'.

En Son Goku va separar lleument els llavis per parlar però va dubtar un instant abans de fer-ho. 'Potser tant li era'. Però no, el raonament d'en Vegeta era massa meditat com per callar: – L'hauries pogut matar – va resumir en poques paraules – Si hagués dubtat un segon més... no estava segur d'arribar-hi...

– I t'importa? – va fer amb sorna l'altre, deixant d'emetre energia amb un fil d'ironia – He mort molta més gent aquesta tarda...

L'heroi va prémer els punys encara observant-lo. – Sí... i ja tens el que volies... – va dir únicament. – Però pensava que preferies superar-me amb els teus propis mitjans... – va burxar-li la ferida amb intenció.

– Volia esclafar-te, Kakarot – va saltar llavors l'altre, avançant endavant per colpejar-lo amb força – Tornar-te les humiliacions de tots aquests anys! – En Son Goku va retrocedir novament en l'aire en rebre un nou cop, aquesta vegada al baix ventre. I en Vegeta va tornar-lo a mirar perillosament aleshores – Ho he aconseguit... Kakarot... I ara em corre el poder per les venes! No m'importa res més...

Alguna cosa corria pel cap d'un Son Goku que acabava de deixar de lamentar-se del mal d'aquella escomesa punyent: – N'estàs segur?!

.

.

Volava cap endavant. 'Se suposava que a la recerca d'en Cor Petit... i amb la intenció d'ajudar-los... però encara no sabia on anava i tampoc podia seguir el rastre d'aquelles energies enormes que es detectaven al fons'. Perquè eren les d'ells dos i si alguna cosa tenia clara era que el ficar-s'hi la sobrepassava... en poders però sobretot en potestat. 'Era quelcom, que ja que es feia, havien de resoldre ambdós'. Malgrat no parés de pensar que no podia concebre'ls destrossant-se. 'Perquè... sí d'acord... no sabia ni com dir-s'ho a si mateixa... però li importaven... Amb matisos i sense voler entrar en cap verb que comportés l'_estimar_, és clar'. O això es repetia.

Va centrar-se a pensar en la seva relació fraternal i turmentosa amb en Vegeta. 'Ni tan sols estava ja exactament enfadada per haver pogut morir en una de les seves absurditats'. De fet no li importava tant aquella realitat com el fet que havia matat molta gent pel camí. 'Era perfectament conscient que hauria pogut matar-la... i que ho hauria pogut fer també quan ella l'havia atacat... però mentre que en Son Goku l'havia salvat la primera vegada... en Vegeta ja no havia intentat res la segona'. L'obsessió d'en Vegeta per allò que suposava una humiliació el portava a comportar-se d'aquella manera i, de totes maneres sense gens d'ànim de justificar-lo, havia portat massa enllà aquell seu raonament que semblava ser el d'aconseguir venjar-se'n a qualsevol preu.

I no, no ho deia per ella... 'No volia ni pensar què podia passar pel cap de la Bulma en aquell moment'. Què hagués passat si en Trunks hagués estat allà, com ho havia estat la Reiya...?

Va tancar els ulls, deixant que l'aire li rebotés a la cara a tota velocitat... 'No volia ni pensar que a en Cor Petit li hagués passat alguna cosa de debò... ¿Què faria?'. El namekià i la Reiya eren encara les úniques coses que tenia mitjanament clares en la seva vida.

Pensant-ho de nou aleshores ni tan sols podia comprendre, després de tant temps, – o més aviat evitava fer-ho – el sentiment d'afable consol que l'havia cobert en pensar que ara, almenys, un dels fets més significatius del seu passat prenia un aire més just...

¿Hi havia justicia real en la decisió fortuïta d'un Déu que estava per sobre de tot i que, no obstant, malgrat semblar tenir remordiments al respecte, tan sols havia considerat en Freezer més que una mosca que podia esclafar en el moment que li suposés un problema més gran que el de tiranitzar planetes sencers i arrasar amb la seva població?

Va riure lleument tot volant. 'Com si ella pogués parlar d'esclafar societats senceres sense remordiments...'. Els saiyajins n'havien estat els veritables especialistes de l'univers...

El cert era, però, que la confidència a mitges del Déu l'afectava. 'Perquè li estava parlant d'aquell moment de la seva vida en què un home l'havia salvat... i s'havia arriscat a si mateix per enfrontar-se a un tirà que igualment anava a matar-lo'.

Ho havia fet per la dignitat d'un poble que ni tan sols el reconeixia com a res més que un soldat inferior. 'Per l'honor de gent orgullosa, egoista i amb una moral molt poc avesada a valorar la vida més enllà que per l'oportunitat de destacar en el moment de destruir-ho tot al seu voltant'. Valors, si se'n podia dir així, que de fet en Bardock sempre havia secundat... 'Mai li havia passat pel cap que cap d'ells, excepte és clar en Son Goku, pogués ser absolt a l'hora de passar comptes a l'infern'. Potser per això li eren encara tan estranyes les paraules del Déu.

Va apagar el somriure irònic en intentar accelerar encara més la velocitat. 'Al cap i a la fi potser sí que era lògic que hagués passat com s'entenia de les paraules d'en Kaitoxin'. Per un kaioh tot allò eren decisions supèrflues, intents de tenir alguna mena de responsabilitat en el què passava sota els seus peus... en el que un rei nomenaria els seus dominis... 'Ni tan sols semblava que el tal Kaitoxin hagués d'estar molt pendent del que passava a l'univers, més enllà d'episodis concrets'. En Freezer devia haver estat un destorb considerable per l'univers tenint en compte que n'havia arribat a conèixer l'existència, alguna de les gestes i el moment de la seva extinció... 'No prou considerable, és clar, com per plantejar-se intervenir-hi'.

Qui sap en quin moment de vel·leïtat havia decidit premiar amb un cos per a l'eternitat algú que hi havia deixat la vida... ell mateix havia dit que només n'havien estat un grapat en molt i molt de temps. ¿Sabria en Bardock, allà dalt, qui era el seu fill?

Va negar amb el cap. No era el seu problema. Estava clar que era just que fos així, com havia sobreentès de les paraules d'en Xin. 'Però pensar-hi més, després d'allò, era estúpid'. No aparentava de totes maneres que en Son Goku hagués tingut cap mena d'interès per aquells seus orígens... 'Oh sí, Son Goku – va pensar dirigint-se al cap com si el tingués davant – ¿ara quin sentit té venir-te amb la història de què t'hi pots trobar el teu pare a l'Altre Món?'.

'Un saiyajin com en Bardok ni tan sols podria entendre la manera en què el seu fill havia viscut tots aquells anys', va rumiar llavors. Adonant-se (de seguida) que aquell tema no tenia més recorregut que el que ella li hagués ja volgut donar en aquell curt lapse de temps... els pocs minuts que portava sabent-ho.

De ser cert que pare i fill podien trobar-se a l'Altre Món... perquè ambdós hi conservaven el cos... ¿com havia d'entendre en Bardock les decisions d'en Son Goku i també les seves, els prínceps del seu planeta que havien fet _més o menys_ el mateix camí cap a tenir una família i quedar-se a la Terra, si el propi Vegeta (que havia viscut aquelles circumstàncies) aparentava odiar ara aquella mateixa decisió?.

Va decidir-se a deixar-ho córrer. Fos on fos l'esperit d'en Bardock no aportava res de nou a en Son Goku dient-li-ho. ¿O acabaria fent-ho només per comprovar que tant li era? 'Es conformava, de fet, amb el sentit de justícia que veia en el fons d'una concessió d'en Kaitoxin que hauria estat més aviat producte de la casualitat dels fets, de la coincidència amb una època en què deuria haver estat lleugerament pendent dels estralls que suposava en Freezer per tot l'univers'.

Descartava, quasi de ple, que hagués tingut res a veure – el saber del sacrifici d'en Bardock – amb un interès més o menys plausible pels fets que aleshores acabaven de portar una de les races més temudes de l'espai a la desaparició. Tot i que, pensant-ho en fred, tenia una mena de sentit estrany de ser.

'¿Quanta gent podia haver-se plantat amb aquell valor inequívoc davant d'algú llavors tan temible com en Freezer?'.

¿I si no havia entès bé en Kaitoxin?. No, n'estava segura. Sobretot si _aquell algú_ que deia en Xin l'havia mencionat. En el fons, encara no entenia _per què_... ni s'imaginava en Kaitoxin plantant-se davant d'algú de tan poca força... 'Però no hi havia confusió possible'. No si les coses eren com aquell kaioh suggeria.

– On dimonis sou Cor Petit... Krilín? – va acabar demanant a l'aire, afluixant el ritme en adonar-se que cap allà on anava només acabaria per ficar-se al mig d'una lluita èpica i innecessària en la què ja havia decidit no intervenir.

.

.

¿Havia matat en Vegeta a tota aquella gent només per lluitar amb en Son Goku? La Bulma va sospirar en pensar-ho... encara en aquell moment en què tots plegats, després de la marxa de la Nasu, decidien que allà ja no hi podien fer res.

Va bufar una vegada més mirant els grans cràters que havien deixat els atacs d'en Vegeta. ¿Com podia ni tan sols haver-li passat pel cap fer allò? Per Kami, després de tant de temps. La seva ment havia oblidat, segurament per pròpia voluntat, els temps en què a Nàmek o just després havia arribat a témer aquell home...

Era de ximples preguntar-se ara en quin moment havia començat a fixar-se en ell, en el sempre solitari i orgullós Vegeta. 'Havia tingut en Trunks convençuda, en efecte, que donades les circumstàncies i el caràcter d'un tipus que només pensava en entrenar-se i superar algun dia en Son Goku, seria mare soltera... 'Això si aquest no acabava per destruir el planeta en algun moment abans o després'. I en canvi... havien passat set anys i tot havia anat endavant. Des de què en Trunks del futur havia estat en aquella època alguna cosa havia canviat en el Vegeta.

Mai s'havia atrevit a fantasiejar del tot amb el fet que en Vegeta s'hagués fixat amb ella, per res més que per sexe, gaire abans de tot aquell embolic dels androides.

I no obstant, just ara... Just quan ja s'havia acostumat a ell... Quan feia tant temps que allò de dormir junts cada nit era una normalitat, excepte quan entrenava que era quasi sempre, sí: _ara_ ell tornava al passat. I ho feia per la porta gran. 'Matant 400 persones pel cap baix'. Causant ferits i desperfectes. Convertint el Gran Torneig en el perfecte caos en què una vegada havia convertit tots aquells planetes als quals s'havia acostat.

¿Havia deixat de ser mai aquell psicòpata que solia ser?. 'Sí, és clar', va repetir-se mentalment. Si no ho hagués deixat de ser, mai hagués passat tot aquell temps amb ells. 'Sense en Son Goku podia haver eliminat la vida a la Terra i haver marxat'.

Mai l'havia tornat a sentir parlar del control de l'univers. Només una cosa el preocupava encara i era vèncer en Son Goku. ¿Però a quin preu?.

Va pensar en la Nasu. 'A sobre havia intentat matar la seva germana'. ¿De quina mena de monstre s'havia enamorat?.

– Com si no ho sabessis d'entrada, Bulma – va retraure a si mateixa, mirant endavant.

– I ara què? – va preguntar l'Ulong.

– Ei, és la Vídel! – Havia exclamat aleshores la Xixi que havia restat en silenci tota aquella estona. 'Era prou descoratjador haver de veure que, mentre ella s'havia de preocupar a cegues d'on pararien els seus fills, aquella dona podia sortir volant amb aquella facilitat aclaparadora. I sobretot era difícil reconèixer que ara mateix podia estar trobant-se amb el seu marit... estar lluitant al seu costat contra algun d'aquells monstres que ell sempre _adorava_ derrotar'.

Havia evitat fixar-se en tota aquella estona en la nena que es mantenia pensativa i responent amb feines als jocs de la petita Maron, a prop d'on parava l'A-18.

– Ho sento, Bulma! – va sentir-li dir ara amb aquell to que, de tant sentir-lo, la Xixi sabia perfectament què significava. 'En Goku i, en menys mesura, els seus fills solien fer el mateix'.

La científica ni tan sols havia reaccionat que la menuda ja llançava a terra, des de l'aire, l'infantil i sorollosa bijuteria del braç, i sortia volant. L'A-18 s'havia mogut endavant i encara que a la Xixi li havia semblat que es mouria per subjectar-la, finalment no ho havia fet.

– Li vaig comprar jo – Havia recollit la Bulma els braçalets després de comprendre que era inútil impedir que anés darrere els seus pares... els tres... – Em va dir que en Cor Petit li havia dit que se'ls tragués quan, a l'espai, veiés que s'hauria d'afrontar a algun perill...

'Aquella mateixa conclusió deixava prou clar què esperava trobar la Reiya en el moment que localitzés la seva mare i en Cor Petit'. I potser també el seu oncle i en Son Goku. 'Li agradaria entendre del tot què era el que havia passat'.

.

– No entenc què deu passar... – va parar-se en Trunks en sec en comprendre que hi havia noves energies al planeta – Ja no només hi ha les energies que hem dit que serien dels nostres pares, Goten... Capto també una força immensa cap allà – va assenyalar el lloc.

El nen més petit el mirava també parat.

– I doncs... – Havia preguntat en Goten amb aire de pensar-s'ho i aquella seva innocència inconfusible – Cap a quina direcció anem?

– Home... – Havia valorat el pèl-lila aturat en ple cel – L'energia d'aquesta banda és una mica funesta... No ho notes? Ha de ser el mag... o el monstre que l'amiga del teu germà ha dit que també podia aparèixer... – va baixar la veu insegur, donat que la Vídel els havia parlat més d'en Babidí, que de la menció que en Kibito havia fet d'un Bu tancat dins una bola que, en teoria, havien d'evitar que s'obrís – Saps? – va repensar-s'ho en Trunks mirant-se el seu amic – Això del monstre també és divertit, no trobes?

– Sí!

Ambdós no trigarien, després d'allò, a arribar on anaven. 'Sobretot perquè acabaven de decidir accelerar el seu pas, tornant-se a convertir en superguerrers, tal i com havien marxat en inici del Gran Torneig'.

Havien perdut força el temps fins aleshores. 'En parlar entre ells i en no anar tan ràpid com en realitat podien, esperant a detectar amb claredat cap on eren tots'.

.

.

Hores d'ara, a més, la Bulma, encara preocupada per aquell comportament d'en Vegeta i perquè no hauria volgut marxar de l'estadi sense saber on parava en Trunks, havia tingut una idea... i pensava complir-la. 'Buscar les Boles de Drac'.

Per sort havia de tenir el radar tirat en algun lloc d'un dels vehicles que portava a l'estoig de càpsules hoi poi. 'O ho esperava'.

– Clar que sí – L'havia animat en Iamxa – És el millor... Després ja descobrirem què passava – va veure-la bufar; però, sense haver-se mogut del costat de la Xixi i en Gyumao de feia estona, no va deixar que la seva antiga xicota cedís de nou a l'angoixa – No serà res greu...

.

– Ja... ja surt! – Cridava en Babidí eufòric davant la fumera que desprenia ara la bola en què el suposava tancat. 'Aquella mena d'ou rodó enorme i amb una fina línia en cercle que suggeria que es partiria per la meitat en obrir-se'. – Bu, desperta't!

En Kaitoxin s'havia resignat des del mateix moment que el seu enemic havia advertit que el monstre ja tenia prou energia per sortir. Només podien fer una cosa: – Anem, Gohan – va demanar – Fugim!

El noi alarmat, i convertit en supersaiyajin des del moment que havia decidit enfrontar-se a en Dabra novament, va tombar-se cap al Déu en plena assimilació de successos: – No ho podem fer això – va exclamar – No el podem deixar així...

'Si era tan perillós per tots... pel planeta... l'haurien de guanyar'.

– Escolta! – va esverar-se més en Kaitoxin – No el podrem guanyar! No ho pot fer cap de vosaltres! No hi ha ningú al món que el pugui guanyar... Si ens quedem aquí, ens matarà, segur!

Malgrat que no li agradés lluitar, si es tractava de defensar el bé, en Gohan no podia marxar.

En Babidí no parava de proferir crits aguts i odes d'esperança entre el fum. 'No, no ho podia deixar així'. De sobte en Son Gohan va sentir-se, per fi, molt i molt enfadat.

– Què fas?

'Si en Bu havia aconseguit la màxima energia per sortir d'allà dins, ell també reuniria el millor de si mateix per sortir-se'n'. Va cridar i va augmentar el poder de la seva transformació, tot centrant-se en el que seria el seu objectiu després d'allò.

Sense esperar va llançar un kamehameha no només contra la bola, sinó també contra en Babidí i en Dabra que eren al mig.

Malgrat que esperava haver-ho aturat tot, el següent que va passar va deixar-lo de pasta de moniato. La bola només havia saltat en amunt i havia tornat a aterrar... obrint-se...

'I era buida'. Tot i que la mena d'ou s'havia obert per la meitat... a dins no hi havia res. Cosa que donava falses esperances ara a en Kaitoxin.

– Potser s'ha assecat – va celebrar davant d'en Babidí – Ha dormit tant de temps que per molta energia que li hagueu donat ja no pot ser el Bu d'abans. Em sap greu però probablement l'atac d'en Son Gohan ha eliminat el monstre...

No s'imaginava com n'estava d'equivocat. I ho comprovarien minuts després, quan tant en Dabra com en Son Gohan localitzessin al cel aquell fum rosa estrany que havia sortit dels porus d'aquella bola orgànica sent simplement blanc.

En Gohan havia detectat ja segons abans una energia tremenda que començava a créixer.

Estaven perduts.

I no havia trigat a aparèixer davant d'ells aquell monstre rosa, fet com de xiclet i amb cara de bonhomia que en Kaitoxin temia tant. 'I que en Gohan ara creia que, traient tota la seva ràbia, potser sí que podria guanyar'.

– Sí que ho és... el monstre Bu. – va quasi tremolar el Déu que regia l'univers però que, abans del monstre, havia estat només un dels cinc Déus superiors... El que tenia competències a l'Est – No oblidaré mai aquesta cara terrible...

.

A la fèrria lluita que protagonitzaven en Son Goku i en Vegeta, ambdós també havien notat l'aparició d'aquella força increïble que només podia ser en Majin Bu. A aquelles alçades la sang li regalimava a en Vegeta de l'entorn d'un ull, d'aquella mena de línia fosca que la possessió li havia causat, i en Goku tenia seriosos dubtes sobre l'estat de la seva mandíbula.

– Espera't – va aturar el combat aquest últim de cop i volta – Espera't. Una energia... Ha aparegut una energia molt potent! Finalment ha sortit aquell monstre... el monstre Bu!

En Vegeta va aturar-se per valorar l'energia que desprenia de veritat aquella bestiola i va tornar a mirar en Son Goku amb un somriure. 'Rient amb ganes'.

No n'hi havia per tant...

– T'ha impressionat en Kaitoxin, en algun moment? – va valorar en Vegeta després de dir-li que ells ja eren massa forts i estaven massa distanciats de la resta com per témer cap monstre absurd – Se suposa que té un poder fora del que és corrent, més aviat ha passat el contrari: Ell s'ha quedat parat de la nostra força. En Bu és un ésser terriblement poderós per a en Kaitoxin, però vols dir que val la pena preocupar-se tant?

– No – En Son Goku estava de veritat impressionat per l'energia que desprenia – No és així... – va advertir-li, captant el monstre amb claredat – Aquesta energia és especial...

Per en Vegeta tot allò eren excuses: – No parlis tant – va cridar – Si el que vols és alliberar-te d'aquest combat, no ho aconseguiràs!

'No era d'això del que es tractava'.

– Vegeta – va intentar raonar en Son Goku un parell de minuts després, parant definitivament els cops – S'ha transformat en una energia terrible... Realment aquest monstre no és normal i corrent... No podem perdre més temps! – va aparentar astorat, en part, i amb una forta determinació a tot el cos – Nosaltres hem despertat el monstre.

'El príncep va dubtar'. Malgrat ocultar-ho amb supèrbia. – A mi m'és igual... No té res a veure amb el nostre combat...

– Moriran tots! – va exclamar finalment en Goku, amb la convicció que el seu rival no estava tampoc disposat a permetre-ho... malgrat tot. – La Bulma i en Trunks, també!

Sense motiu aquella afirmació va pujar per la gola d'en Vegeta en forma de dard enverinat. 'No, no podia permetre que el pallasso d'en Kakarot parlés d'ell en aquells termes'. Si s'havia deixat dominar per en Babidí, deixant-hi part de l'orgull, era precisament per no tornar a sentir cap mena d'emoció que no fos la crueltat i fredor que l'havia caracteritzat com a guerrer en el passat.

– Calla! – va cridar enfurismat – Calla d'una vegada! He venut l'ànima a en Babidí precisament per evitar posar-me tendre! Tant me fa, em sents? – va insistir amb els punys tancats – Tant me fa, el que pugui passar a qui sigui!

El rostre d'en Vegeta era viu de pura ràbia, de l'ira que entenia que li sortia de dins per l'equivocació estúpida d'en Kakarot.

'Ell ja no sentia res per a ningú'. I mai s'hauria sentit còmode en el camí contrari.

Va reiterar-se en el seu propi engany: – No m'importa ningú, ximple! I crec que us ho he demostrat a tots perfectament... – Sabia que només intentant provocar-lo podria tornar al que de debò li interessava – M'era igual qui morís al Torneig... Crec que ja te n'havies adonat!

En Goku, al contrari del que pensava, ni tan sols va moure's. Ja no se'l creia.

– Menteixes, Vegeta – va dir amb absoluta calma i, això sí, rostre completament seriós, ferit com estava continuava donant aquella imatge totpoderosa que en Vegeta tant odiava – Ho has calculat malament, creies que jo hi arribaria sense problemes... Ni tan sols intentis negar-ho...

– No sóc un sentimental estúpid com tu... – va negar-se en rodó a reconèixer res.

En Son Goku ni tan sols va parpellejar en escoltar-lo: – Mentider... – va assegurar-li – Tu no has venut l'ànima del tot... –. Estava convençut que allò que passés a la Bulma i el seu fill havia d'importar al príncep a la força.

L'ira d'en Vegeta no podia ocultar que no, no volia que aquell monstre toqués a cap dels membres de la seva família. Ni tan sols a una germana que ell mateix havia atacat.

Es veia incapaç de reconèixer-ho. 'Continuava pensant que volia acabar humiliant en Son Goku en aquella lluita, però ara – amb el monstre prop d'allà – ja res era tan senzill'. Sobretot perquè l'havien ressuscitat ells... amb l'energia de les seves ferides.

I havien sabut que podia passar.

– Entesos – va acceptar. Menys a contracor del que s'esforçava a aparentar – Farem una pausa... Estàs molt pendent del monstre Bu i no et pots concentrar.

– Vegeta...

'En Vegeta tenia aleshores una idea concreta al cap'. I malgrat tot, en Son Goku, ignorant (en part) aquest últim detall, va somriure-li satisfet.

'Sabia que el príncep no podia ser tan dur... i que no sentia tot el que havia assegurat sentir en les suposades mans d'en Babidí'. Estava convençut – a més – que, de tenir-lo davant hores d'ara, la Nasu també se n'hauria adonat.

– Treu les mongetes – va tallar-li amb seguretat el fil de pensaments el seu adversari – Tots dos les necessitem, hem perdut molta força...

– Sí! – S'havia mig tombat en Goku, buscant la mongeta que li quedava amagada al cinturó que li subjectava el gi. – Si ataquem tots junts, segur que guanyarem en Bu.

El següent que havia notat tot girat en buscar el llegum, però, era un contundent cop a les cervicals que el feia perdre la consciència. 'Havia estat massa esgotat de la brutal lluita contra en Vegeta com per reaccionar'.

Va veure-ho tot fosc després de sentir que li fallaven els sentits.

– Fins i tot a tu, que ets tan fort... – va somriure de costat en Vegeta, irònic i punyent – Fins i tot a tu se't pot enganxar distret... És clar que – va valorar – Ets ben fàcil de convèncer... – va tirar endavant tot seguit, ajupint-se per agafar la mongeta màgica que havia quedat tirada a terra després que en Goku, producte del seu cop, es desmaiés.

Mai havia tingut les coses tan clares com ara.

– El bo d'en Kakarot... – va murmurar quasi com un insult, malgrat que va observar-lo ja no amb ràbia durant un llarg instant després – Com que jo he fet sortir el monstre... Jo el guanyaré. – va assegurar. Minuts després es prenia el llegum curador. – Nosaltres ja ens veurem les cares després... – va advertir a l'aire, en marxar deixant-lo allà terra tirat – Si sobrevisc...

I, per molt que el saiyan fos com fos, aquella última condició havia sonat a lleugera melancolia. 'Potser no que d'allò que l'esperava, no en sortiria viu'.

.

.

Acabava de carregar-se en Dabra. O com a mínim l'havia deixat fora de joc amb suma facilitat després que aquell diable es rigués del seu aspecte afable i molsut.

En Gohan i en Kaitoxin continuaven allà completament congelats entre l'astorament del nano i el temor del Déu. 'En Bu aparentava ser només com un nen, però era clar que en Xin sentia veritable terror al respecte'.

– Si... si m'arribo a pensar que em passaria això – va dir amb impotència – Si hagués sabut que existien homes com vosaltres, amb més força que jo... Hi... hi havia una altra manera de fer-ho...

En Gohan se'l mirava sense saber què dir. 'Conscient de la gravetat de l'instant que acabaven de viure'. – Eh? Quina altra manera?!

En Babidí es movia entre l'alegria, per haver aconseguit reviure el monstre, i la incredulitat pel seu comportament. 'Ell, fill del seu creador, no l'havia vist mai... i no s'esperava un ésser com aquell... que es passejava per allà amb aquell aire d'infant inconscient i burleta'. Però ni en Kaitoxin ni en Gohan podien atacar el mag, perquè era l'únic capaç de tancar en Bu després d'alliberar-lo.

Només els quedava fugir. O així ho havia vist en Xin fins que ara s'havia desinflat en comprendre que estaven perduts.

Decidit, però, en Gohan havia pres la determinació de marxar d'allà. 'Almenys de moment'. Per l'energia que desprenia el monstre, potser era millor deixar el camp de batalla... fins que no es reunís amb el seu pare i en Vegeta per lluitar-hi junts.

– Vinga, Bu! – va cridar en Babidí quan intentaven marxar, amb en Gohan agafant en Kaitoxin a tota velocitat – És la primera ordre que et dono! Liquida aquells dos...

En Son Gohan confiava en la seva pròpia velocitat... però s'equivocava.

– Morireu... – va somriure'ls el monstre rosa en avançar-los.

Astorats i sorpresos en Bu havia tombat en Gohan contra les roques amb un sol cop de puny i havia atacat després el Déu, que només s'havia pogut defendre a mitges fins a quedar malferit. El cop per sorpresa d'en Son Gohan, després de veure com el monstre deixava fet pols en Kaitoxin, només l'havia tombat durant mig segon. I a continuació l'embranzida que aquest havia rebut, havia estat brutal.

D'una energia brutal, convertida quasi en una bola de foc al cel, el monstre rodanxó havia acabat per enviar el cos inconscient d'en Son Gohan molt més enllà. 'On per en Kaitoxin, malferit i desfet, era impossible saber si continuava viu'.

En el millor dels casos el noi havia d'estar enormement malferit...

.

– Ei, Trunks – va demanar en Goten en aterrar entre unes roques. Més enllà havien vist un parell de paios que, a banda d'en malferit Xin, no coneixien. – On és el monstre? Pregunto...

– Mira! – va adonar-se'n llavors en Trunks buscant-lo amb la vista – Mira aquell d'allà!

En aquell moment un home vermell i amb banyes, d'aspecte alt i fornit, atacava un altre de rosa i més rodanxó.

En Dabra acabava de recuperar-se del cop que l'havia deixat fora de combat i es disposava a acabar amb el monstre Bu a desgrat d'en Babidí.

Els nens encuriosits van decidir acostar-se al lloc on notaven tot aquell moment, però fer-ho amagats, saltant entre les roques d'aquella muntanya.

– Què hi fa aquí una estàtua d'en Cor Petit?

Un moviment inconscient del pèl-lila havia acabat amb la pedra que figurava ser el namekià a terra i la figura feta pedaços, mentre el soroll els obligava a amagar-se per no ser vistos.

En aquell instant en Bu es desempallegava d'en Dabra. Definitivament.

– Has vist quines pintes? – valorava en Goten tot mirant-se com el monstre es cruspia ara el dimoni fet galeta, mentre notaven algú que se'ls acostava per darrere – Krilín!

'Els havia explicat de seguida que un adversari els havia convertit en pedra'.

I en Trunks s'havia imaginat el pitjor del destí d'en Cor Petit. Sortosament, però, després d'anar a comprovar el seu estat i veure'l fet miques, se l'havien trobat d'una peça ja vigilant el que passava més enllà... un segon més tard.

– De què dieu que us ha de guardar el secret, en Krilín? – va preguntar amb ironia dempeus i alt com un sant Pau, per després llançar-se sobre les roques; i comprovar ja ocult, alertat per l'enorme energia que provenia de davant seu, que possiblement el monstre Bu havia despertat.

– Així... – va titubejar en Krilín també ocultant-se prop d'on ja vigilava la situació el namekià – Així aquell és el monstre Bu?!

Recordava amb quin temor n'havia parlat en Kaitoxin.

No havien trigat, això sí, en reconèixer el mateix Déu allà tirat... i malferit. En Bu, després d'acabar amb en Dabra, pretenia convertir-lo en xocolata. – Aquell és... – va cridar en Cor Petit – El Déu Kaitoxin! –. Després d'assegurar-se'n amb la vista, i de comprendre que no hi podia intervenir, en part gràcies a la insistència d'en Krilín per a què es mantingués prudent; va córrer a intentar resoldre els dubtes que l'assaltaven: - Què ha passat, Trunks? Explica-m'ho tot... On són en Goku i els altres?

– No ho sabem... acabem d'arribar...

.

En un altre lloc en Vegeta es disposava a acudir a la recerca del monstre Bu. 'Pensava acabar amb el problema que ell mateix havia creat'.

– Si trenco aquesta tapadora – va valorar, mirant-se la comporta que suposava que fossin allà perquè els hi havia traslladat en Babidí a través de la seva nau – Si la destrueixo – va deduir – Arribaré davant del monstre Bu.

No dubtaria en fer-ho. Va quedar-se parat un moment en concentrar l'energia per fer explotar, de fet, tota la nau de l'absurd Babidí. 'Ja no sentia l'energia d'en Gohan i allò podia voler dir que el monstre l'havia mort'.

Ho sentia sincerament.

– Perdona – va murmurar a l'aire abans d'avançar en el seu pla – És culpa meva.

'I no sabia molt bé si li ho deia al nano que s'hi havia deixat la pell o al cos inconscient d'un Son Goku a qui se li acabava de morir un fill'.

No tenia temps per pensar-hi gaire més.

.

– Jo sí que sé que ha passat... crec. – Havien estat tan centrats en el que passava al seu davant, ara mateix a causa d'una mena de terratrèmol que no sabien d'on venia, que no l'havien notat arribar. 'Havia anat, comparativament, més ràpid que els dos nens... perquè no havia perdut ni un segon de camí en cap distracció'.

Per als nens arribar-hi, abans, havia estat més aviat al camí a un joc.

– Reiya! – va saltar en Cor Petit cap a ella fent-la posar-se a la gatzoneta entre les roques. En Trunks l'havia anomenat quasi al mateix temps. – Com és que has vingut aquí? –. La filla de la Nasu, mirant ara al fons i intentant discernir què hi passava, va esperar a observar-los bé un instant després.

– I la mama? – va demanar la petita saiyan finalment – Ella venia molt per davant meu... – No va poder-se acabar d'explicar, ni en Cor Petit va poder preguntar res més. El sotrac que havia notat en arribar, acabava de repetir-se en una gran explosió.

– Però què passa, ara?! – va cridar en Krilín atordit.

Tant la Reiya, com en Cor Petit i en Trunks que hi havien volgut parlar, cadascú amb els seus dubtes, ara ja només miraven què passava _allà_ davant.

'En Goten havia observat la nena amb aquell aire de recança amb què es miraven, de fet, sempre: Era una estranya i solia ser el motiu pel qual en Trunks repartia les seves atencions en dos'.

En aquesta ocasió també s'hi havia acostat i era evident que, fins l'explosió, li havia volgut fer cas. 'El cosí de la menuda sabia des de mig Torneig que ella no havia marxat finalment amb en Mefus, però no acabava de comprendre per què'. De moment, això sí, no li ho podia demanar.

Van veure aparèixer en Vegeta d'entre el fum que aleshores també cobria en Babidí i en Bu, a metres de distància d'ells i apartats d'aquelles roques on eren.

En Vegeta havia avançat cap al monstre.

'I veure el guerrer va confirmar a la Reiya una cosa que ja sabia: No, no tenia ganes d'explicar allò que havia vist al Gran Torneig'. Ni tan sols sabia com sentir-s'hi al respecte.

No podia mirar ja al seu oncle de la mateixa manera. Així, com havia entès llavors, ¿ho havia fet només per enfrontar-se a un home?. Ella ja sabia que hi havia certa rivalitat... i que en Vegeta semblava detestar-lo... però és que... 'Havia intentat matar la mare', va repetir-se molesta i encara desconcertada.

Tampoc entenia ara per què la Nasu, tot i haver sortit del campionat amb la idea de trobar en Cor Petit, no hi havia arribat abans que ella... de seguida que havia estat possible tornar-ne a notar l'energia.

'La nena, és clar, també es preguntava per què no els havia pogut notar abans; però ara no era un bon moment per demanar-ho a ningú'.

Va seguir els moviments d'aquells que veia al camp de batalla amb la vista fixa en la figura d'en Vegeta.

.

.

S'hagués ficat on s'hagués ficat la Nasu, la veritat era que la Bulma i companyia ara mateix no en tenien notícia, ni d'ella ni de cap dels guerrers. Volaven amb una de les aeronaus de la científica a la recerca de les Boles de Drac. Ja havien trobat les primeres esferes màgiques.

– On deuen haver anat en Son Gohan i en Son Goten? – va qüestionar-se la Xixi, subjectant el seient del copilot on la Bulma continuava asseguda.

– Xixi... – va interrompre-la la Vídel, que era amb ells i que encara no s'acabava d'explicar les propietats que li deien que tenien aquelles esferes – Vols dir que abans de fer servir les Boles de Drac no valdria més continuar buscant a veure si els trobem?

– Veus res, Bulma? – va preguntar aleshores la dona que estava casada amb en Goku, augmentant-ne la preocupació.

– No, Xixi. Per aquí no hi ha ni rastre. No té cap solta que els continuem buscant per aquesta zona – va avançar – Estic molt amoïnada per en Trunks i em preocupa el comportament del meu home... – Certament no sabia com anomenar-lo sinó així – Feia molt de temps que no veia en Vegeta d'aquesta manera...

– Va – va tranquil·litzar-les en Iamxa que s'havia ofert a conduir – Jo no passaria ànsia. Pensa que és amb en Son Gohan i en Goku...

'Ella no sabia si allò podia tranquil·litzar-la'.

– I... – va murmurar la Xixi encara capficada – Suposo que no penses que en Son Gohan i en Son Goten són morts, vols reunir les Boles de Drac per si cal ressuscitar-los?

– No – va exclamar la científica convençuda – Ni m'ha passat pel cap d'això... – va desinflar-se de seguida en pensar de nou amb el que havia passat – Penso que com que no els trobem, ara el que hem de fer és reunir totes les Boles de Drac per ressuscitar tota la pobra gent que en Vegeta ha matat _perquè sí_ en el Torneig d'Arts Marcials... Em sap tan de greu...

No havien trobat encara, excepte aquella de buscar les esferes, maneres d'animar la Bulma.

Els sotracs que havien patit en aterrar, per culpa d'alguna mena de força que feia moure part del planeta, només havien servit perquè en Follet Tortuga intentés tocar l'A-18 després de la sacsejada de l'avió. 'Pel demés... almenys podrien reunir les Boles de Drac sense gaires més problemes'.

.

.

La Nasu va bufar a l'aire, desviada del seu camí inicial. Mentre que havia notat aparèixer amb claredat les energies d'en Cor Petit i en Krilín, i que havia vist les tremolors que sofria part de la zona, també havia percebut amb evidència com se n'apagava una altra de força... cap a un altre cantó. 'Allò l'havia fet dubtar – minuts abans – a l'hora d'escollir una direcció'.

– _Son Goku... _

.

* * *

**N/A:** Ep, res... només respondre un parell de qüestions que m'heu fet arribar :). L'Akira Toriyama ha explicat sempre que no dibuixava noies guerreres perquè li costava imaginar-se'n un disseny. I veig que dubteu sobre com queda la Nasu en aquest estat: Jo és que sempre he cregut que dibuixar noies superguerreres era possible! El millor exemple és com ho fan, fa temps ja, els autors de Dragon Ball Multiverse. Em sembla que el disseny del tors de la Bra transformada és molt orientatiu en aquest sentit. Ho dic per si us preguntàveu si es pot ser supersaiyajin i noia, en un sentit estètic de la qüestió, i voleu comprovar-ho. Posant Bra i Multiverse en qualsevol cercador, segur que en trobeu una bona referència.

D'altra banda, ja haureu vist que aquí en Xin és certament més conscient dels estralls que va deixar causar per en Freezer a l'univers... D'acord que no fos res per ell, i que per això – perquè el tirà no volia acabar amb les galàxies – no hi intervingués; però en aquesta història, com a mínim va saber-ne alguna de les circumstàncies amb més profunditat i va dubtar sobre quin havia de ser el seu paper. Em semblava més natural i és una manera d'entrelligar sagues i els sentits d'algunes decisions futures. Veureu com ho expliquen millor, se n'acaben d'entendre els motius i hi ha sorpreses!

Pel demés, espero que us estigui agradant ;). Ja sabeu que segueixo la meva imaginació i el manga però que també repasso fets de l'anime, i el farciment més rescatable d'aquest, a mesura que intento que tot conflueixi en un únic relat!


	49. Capítol 48 El menor dels nostres mals

**Capítol 48. La física era el menor dels nostres mals**

_Any 737. Any de l'explosió de Vegetasei.- _

Els Kaitoxin eren éssers encara més suprems que els Kaitosama que, com abans del quasi extermini dels primers, es dividien l'espai en quatre galàxies segons els punts cardinals d'aquest. Amb la mort de tots els Kaitoxin, excepte del de l'Est, aquest havia passat a ser anomenat el Déu de Déus per gran part de les criatures supremes de l'univers i també per aquells que a l'Altre Món en coneixien l'existència. Malgrat tot, però, poca gent l'havia vist... i els mateixos Kaitosama només n'havien sentit a parlar.

Ell vivia en el seu propi món, gairebé aïllat del que passava a l'espai. I tot i així havia mantingut sempre un ull amatent als convulsos canvis de l'univers. Feia ja milions d'anys de la mort dels seus companys a mans del monstre Bu, i des de llavors cap altra amenaça havia planat amb tanta força contra l'univers.

Encara que sí hi havia certs conflictes que no feien de l'espai un lloc precisament pacífic. En Kaitoxin de l'Est va mirar, doncs, una esfera de cristall que utilitzava per donar una ullada a les coses de tant en tant, amb la convicció que aquells que gosaven enfrontar-se a en Freezer eren tan sols uns pocs que sempre _sempre_ morien en l'intent.

Li constava que els diferents Kaitos, de rang inferior a ell, havien demanat al Jutge Emma, que tingués en compte aquella mena de gestos a l'hora de decidir el destí d'aquelles víctimes del tirà a l'Altre Món... I de totes maneres... només a vegades... es plantejava fins a quin punt ell, que era l'únic que el podia vèncer d'un sol cop de puny, no hi hauria d'intervenir algun dia... 'No era la funció d'un Déu, de totes maneres'.

– Et preocupa alguna cosa? – va interrompre'l en Kibito, aquell fidel aliat que només apareixia per allà de tant en tant. – Darrerament et veig més pendent d'aquesta bola que mai...

– Res, amic... res en realitat – va treure importància al moment, sent conscient una vegada més que l'objectiu del tirà no era de cap manera destruir l'univers – Rumiava el grau de perillositat de les noves aliances que s'han establert a l'espai els darrers anys. No tenen la nostra força... són a anys llum d'arribar-hi... segles diria – va ser potser massa vanitós – Però moltes criatures, arreu, els consideren una raça prou temible... Els guerrers de l'espai ara obeeixen aquell llangardaix, Kibito. No trobes que és si més no una aliança peculiar?

– No estaràs pensant intervenir-hi, oi? – va interrompre'l, no obstant, el seu home de confiança – És absurd. Cap d'ells trenca l'equilibri milenari de les galàxies... Jo no m'hi trencaria més el cap...

I no, no s'hi havia trencat més el cap... fins que un pressentiment l'havia dut a tornar a consultar la seva esfera mesos després.

En aquesta ocasió, però, ni tan sols li ho havia comentat a en Kibito. No realment. Estava suficientment impressionat per assegurar-se que aquella ordre que els altres Kaitos tenien donada al Gran Jutge, respecte els subjectes de més valor, es complís també en aquell cas... malgrat els precedents... que no l'avalaven gens.

– Pots donar aquesta nota al Gran Jutge? I digues-li que informi al Kaito de la galàxia que li pertoqui... – L'home l'havia obeït sense fer massa preguntes, només amb la lleugera broma en el to i la mirada irònica.

– Ja t'ho vaig dir, oi, que et preocupes massa per un afer que no passa d'una anècdota que s'haurà oblidat en un parell de segles?

– Fes-ho, Kibito – Li havia somrigut – Aquesta persona es mereix de veritat que l'hi tinguin el gest en compte... Si no m'equivoco deu estar a punt d'arribar davant del Gran Jutge i... coneixent els antecedents de la seva raça... –. Coneixent-los, el seu destí era normal que fos l'infern i, finalment, la reutilització de la seva ànima... una vegada esborrats els records...

Mesos després s'havia avorrit prou per col·locar-se una capa i una caputxa i sortir a fer una particular excursió. '¿Què portava algú d'una raça radicalment salvatge, i que no tenia ni la més mínima opció, a sacrificar-se per res?'.

Sentia prou curiositat i s'avorria prou al seu buit planeta dels Kaitoxin per fer aquella breu sortida a móns més baixos... Allà on hi havia l'Altre Món i que ell – conegut com el Déu de Déus – rarament xafava...

.

_Any 774. Present.-_

No l'havia convertit en xocolata.

I en Kaitoxin de l'Est, l'únic que existia del seu tipus de feia milers d'anys, feia el que podia per caminar malferit planícia enllà per intentar trobar el cos d'en Son Gohan. Esperava que fos viu. Ara... aquell noi, que curiosament i sense haver-ho planejat era descendent dels guerrers de l'espai, era la seva única esperança... 'Una llum per una amenaça que aquesta vegada sí que era tal'.

Tornava el monstre que havia acabat amb els Kaitoxin del nord, del sud, de l'oest i amb el suprem Kaitoxin; que en realitat sí havia estat el veritable Déu de Déus. 'Abans que l'únic que quedés fos _ell_... el Déu de l'Est'.

S'havia aconseguit aixecar, ferit com estava, enmig de la confusió que – on hi havia en Babidí i en Bu – havia causat l'arribada d'en Vegeta i la posterior lluita. 'Abans d'allò... gairebé havia pensat que moria'.

– Gohan... Tan de bo sigui viu...

.

– Però... què passa? – va preguntar-se la Reiya protegint-se de la forta i sobtada ventada, just entre en Trunks i en Cor Petit que – entre les roques – estaven tan sorpresos com ella.

Era en Vegeta.

– Hola, nano! – L'energia que desprenia el superguerrer, amb només algun rastre ja curat d'esgarrinxada a la cara, era enorme. Fins i tot més gran que quan havia desafiat en Son Goku sobre la tarima del Gran Torneig d'Arts Marcials. El rostre del guerrer era pura ràbia i ironia, el desafiament a la mirada del que estava disposat a acabar amb un problema del qual se sentia responsable.

– És el meu pare! – va cridar el seu cosí amb totes les seves forces, encara entre les roques. La Reiya, no obstant, va sentir-se freda i distant al respecte dels ànims que allò semblava suposar pel nen. 'Tenia gravat a les pupil·les el moment en què en Vegeta havia disparat contra la seva mare'. Les raons, les que havia entès, eren disperses i no el suficient poderoses... no pel que la nena entenia per convincent... va callar, però, a l'espera del que podia o no passar. En Cor Petit es mantenia en silenci al seu costat... intentant percebre amb l'oïda allò que deien en la lluita d'allà davant.

– Vegeta! Què has fet? – Cridava amb veu de xiulet en Babidí – No t'havia pas manat que em destrossessis la nau, oi?

La tonalitat altiva i desagradablement aguda del mag no va moure ni una mil·lèsima la intenció freda que mostrava en Vegeta en cadascun dels moviments. 'Era evident que en Babidí no havia tingut, ni tenia, cap mena de poder sobre ell'.

– Aquest desastre amb cara de ximple és el monstre Bu? – va preguntar impassible, plantat allà davant del monstre i amb el rostre decidit i el to pausat – Has mort en Son Gohan, desgraciat?

En Bu aparentava molt molest per l'insult. Tot i que algú altre acabava de quedar en trànsit en poder escoltar les paraules del príncep. La Reiya va notar l'inquietud d'en Cor Petit pel moviment sobtat endarrere, però també per l'evident cara de terror.

– Passa alguna cosa? – va murmurar fent-l'hi la pregunta amb preocupació, fins que va veure'l intentar recuperar la normalitat sense obtenir-ne una resposta. 'No podia imaginar-se el que acabava d'escoltar el namekià'.

'Havien mort en Gohan... Estava mort i era probablement un dels homes més forts de tot l'univers... Per en Cor Petit que l'havia entrenat de petit i per qui havia estat quasi un fill... era tot un cop que, encara en fred, no podia acabar d'assumir'. Potser, per aquell motiu, no va cridar ni va llançar-se sobre el monstre... 'O potser no ho va fer perquè a aquelles alçades tots eren ja molt conscients que sempre els quedaven les Boles de Drac'.

– Eh... Què? Què ha dit el pare? – va preguntar en Trunks també. I com la Reiya va quedar-se sense saber-ho... 'No els ho anava a dir llavors'.

En Krilín i en Son Goten també ullaven el que passava més enllà sense tenir ni idea del que s'hi deia.

– Mireu – va alertar-los en Krilín en percebre un augment en la força del que era més aviat una bola rosada – El monstre cada vegada té més energia. Sembla mentida...

– Estic molt enfadat – Assegurava en Bu que, tot i així, somreia – Et mataré...

Entre les roques, l'únic que podia sentir-los continuava sent en Cor Petit.

– No hi aniré sol a l'infern – va tornar-li el desafiament en Vegeta – Vindreu amb mi –. Aparentava d'allò més segur. I estava disposat a morir.

Va emetre tota la seva energia per colpejar el seu rival. Va canviar la ironia per ràbia a la mirada. En Bu havia començat rebent de valent però...

Des de la distància en Cor Petit continuava sense veure-ho gens clar. 'Intentant apartar els sentiments que l'havien colpit, va raonar sobre el que passava davant seu'. I era impossible que fos tan fàcil que el Vegeta el guanyés... Si havia mort en Son Gohan volia dir que aquell monstre tenia molta força.

Tots al seu voltant estaven entusiasmats per la que semblava una probable victòria del guerrer. Tots menys la Reiya que, sense que en Cor Petit ho notés, ni tan sols s'havia immutat. Era massa difícil, pel namekià, notar que li passava res... amb la pròpia preocupació palpitant-li a les temples.

– Sembla mentida! Quina força té el Vegeta... – Expressava en Krilín entre els riures d'en Son Goten i les exclamacions de joia, orgull i ànim d'en Trunks.

'Per en Cor Petit estava clar que el príncep també havia superat el límit de força dels superguerrers. Hores d'ara, doncs, tenia una força extraordinària... com en Gohan quan lluitava contra en Cèl·lula o potser més'.

En Bu continuava rebent, però, en canvi no aparentava estar ni tan sols esgarrinxat. 'Es recuperava sol dels cops amb una facilitat veritablement espantosa...'.

– Bé! – Havia cridat en Trunks quan un canó d'energia havia travessat el rival del seu pare, però aquest ràpidament s'havia refet i s'havia tornat a posar dempeus.

Fins i tot, arribats a aquest punt, en Vegeta semblava sorprès. I en Bu estava més enfadat que mai. Disposat a destruir-ho tot del dret... 'Amb una gran bola d'energia que quasi en forma d'explosió nuclear ho cobria tot de sobte; com si tot ell, el monstre, desprengués una força brutal, que els havia fet protegir-se també en la distància'.

Moltes de les roques i muntanyes mitjanes de la zona havien saltat pels aires i un gran clot s'havia format allà on lluitaven el monstre i en Vegeta. En canvi, la Reiya, en Cor Petit i els demés havien hagut d'acabar per enlairar-se... amb l'objectiu de no seguir el mateix destí que les pedres que els havien protegit i envoltat fins aleshores.

Tots plegats van tornar a descendir sobre el terra, encara sutilment pedregós, amb feines. 'Una mica més d'energia i els hagués pogut matar a ells i tot'. En Vegeta estava malferit, amb un braç inutilitzat a no gaires metres del mateix monstre.

En Babidí i tot s'havia vist obligat a protegir-se amb una mena d'escut màgic per no rebre l'impacte de tanta i tanta energia junta.

Si no era immortal, el monstre Bu – com a mínim – ho aparentava.

La Reiya va rascar-se el cap, al qual havia rebut l'impacte de vàries roques, i va mirar una mica confosa al seu voltant. 'Estaven tots bé, encara que l'atac els havia agafat força per sorpresa'. Fins llavors s'havia mostrat freda, havia intentat mantenir una distància respecte un comportament, el d'en Vegeta, amb el qual ja no emfatitzava; i en sentir-se així s'havia sentit també estranya i distant amb si mateixa. Era l'oncle... la persona que admirava i del que havia intentat aprendre tot allò que havia volgut saber sobre els guerrers de l'espai fins aquell moment... 'Ja coneixia que eren una raça conqueridora i guerrera, però que ell pogués intentar matar la seva mare...'. Allò no li havia entrat al cap des de l'instant en què s'havia adonat que passava... 'I ara li costava tornar enrere... al paradigma anterior pel qual se suposa que havia d'entendre i animar un Vegeta que s'encaminava a una lluita ferotge contra el monstre...'.

Així després de tot... ¿ara lluitava pel que era just?. No sabia què pensar...

¿Que se n'havia fet de l'altre guerrer? ¿I per què la seva mare no havia arribat allà encara?. Les preguntes l'atabalaven.

I tot i així va sentir-se molt malament en distingir a distància el braç d'en Vegeta totalment malferit. Sagnava.

Va passar-se una mà pel cap, encara amb el dolor dels impactes contra les roques que havien volat per tot arreu, i va prémer-se el cabell esbullat en un inútil intent de posar-se'l bé... malgrat que estava prou acostumada a aquelles dues cues d'aspecte irreparable. 'Els cabells els tenia també així abans de rebre un atac com aquell'. Però ara encara li havien quedat més i més exagerats.

– Pare! – va escoltar cridar en Trunks al seu costat. 'En Vegeta s'aixecava, visiblement tocat, però no semblava voler retrocedir en la seva intenció'.

La Reiya també va tenir ganes de fer-hi alguna cosa encara que, immersa en tota la confusió anterior, no va moure's.

En Cor Petit acabava de fer-se a la idea, del tot, de la veritable desgràcia que els esperava si, com semblava, ni tan sols el Vegeta el podia tombar.

'En Gohan era mort... i després d'aquella explosió probablement en Kaitoxin, que havia estat quasi inconscient per allà fins gairebé abans de l'explosió, també hagués perdut la vida'.

– El pare no perdrà contra aquell monstre! – Cridava en Trunks, intentant convencent-se des d'unes roques més baixes que les anteriors on ara s'havien tornat a situar. El rostre del namekià, però, no li suposava cap mena de bon pressentiment...

.

.

Havia volat a tota velocitat fins a notar, per fi, l'energia d'en Cor Petit i d'en Krilín... eren a cent quilòmetres a l'oest. I no obstant poc després de percebre'ls, decidida a assegurar-se que estaven bé, el flux d'una altra energia va fer-la dubtar.

La força del namekià i l'humà fluctuava en paràmetres correctes abans de tornar a ocultar-se. 'Estava segura que s'amagaven expressament d'alguna cosa... i li havia semblat que en Trunks no hi parava gaire lluny'. Ell i en Goten, aquells nens que havien marxat sobtadament del torneig, eren per allà.

I una energia s'apagava amb brusquedat just en sentit contrari... 'En aquell punt on fins aleshores havia notat la força aclaparadora d'en Son Goku i en Vegeta enfrontant-se mútuament'. ¿Què hi hauria succeït?.

Notava encara la força, ja amortida d'en Vegeta. I allò només devia voler dir que alguna cosa havia passat i que, d'una manera o altra, el seu germà havia vençut aquell que anomenava encara Kakarot. Si havia estat la lluita a vida o mort – a tota potència almenys– que havia semblat en la distància; no podia sentir-se gens tranquil·la ara pel destí del guerrer.

I de fet ni tan sols ho havia pensat amb prou calma.

'Sense rumiar-ho gaire i quan, en canvi, havia pogut percebre ja com (de sobte) la força del seu germà i la d'un ens maligne quedava en _aquella altra_ direcció, la Nasu havia emprès quasi inconscientment un altre camí'.

¿Podia ser que després de batre en Goku, en Vegeta realment es disposés a actuar contra el monstre? Les energies d'en Cor Petit i els demés, amagades, tampoc es distingien aleshores, a aquella distància. I tot i que li havia semblat percebre a la Reiya, aquesta força havia quedat finalment oculta en arribar prop de les altres.

La Nasu va volar, doncs, en la mateixa direcció que ja havia pres minuts enrere, quasi sense ser-ne del tot conscient. I va fer-ho llavors encara a més velocitat. 'Si havien decidit ocultar l'energia, en Cor Petit i els demés, era clarament perquè no estaven participant en una lluita que en Vegeta comandava: una baralla en la que – per moments – el que (per força) havia de ser el monstre, que tant atemoria en Kaitoxin, aparentava perdre'.

Va notar la faldilla blanca ara curta i desigual rebotar-li als malucs amb força mentre volava a tota velocitat. 'De no haver-la tallat, la condemnada vestimenta li hagués frenat la velocitat del vol i tot'. Les coses empitjoraven i ja no sabia fins quan no hauria d'intentar fer-hi alguna cosa dins de les seves possibilitats. 'Com, d'altra banda, tot aparentava que feia en Vegeta just en direcció contrària a la seva'.

En el fons, li preocupava, és clar.

Però ni ella ni cap dels altres – estava segura que per això els havia notat molt en segon pla abans de deixar de percebre-los– hi podia fer res.

– Goku... – Dubtava, en canvi, de què era el que hauria passat amb l'energia d'en Son Goku... que no feia gaire s'havia apagat com si es tractés d'una flama. ¿En Vegeta havia aconseguit batre'l i l'havia deixat inconscient? ¿Podia estar malferit?.

Després d'intentar analitzar amb calma la situació; el que no era ni un detallat coneixement de la situació, ni res que no fos el mateix impuls de l'instant en què ho pensava, va guiar-la igualment endavant... 'Esperant, d'altra banda, que el seu germà – hagués tornat pel que hagués tornat al bàndol _dels bons_ – se'n sortís'.

Confiava en el criteri d'en Cor Petit per allunyar els nens d'allà, ara que sabia que el namekià estava bé... 'Però també havia tingut temps per pensar ja en com d'estrany era que l'energia del que el seu germà considerava el seu rival més directe s'hagués apagat, tant de cop i volta, feia pocs minuts'.

Potser en el fons, dins d'una actitud no totalment pensada, estava més segura del que volia convèncer-se respecte _allò_ que podia fer ara.

Va volar endavant sense plantejar-s'ho gaire més. 'No li agradava en absolut, però, l'energia maligna que sorgia d'allà on el seu germà batallava aleshores'.

.

La Bulma i companyia, als quals ja només els faltava trobar la darrera de les Boles de Drac, havien aterrat en una illa al mig d'un dels llacs del sud amb l'objectiu de trobar l'esfera.

– I ha de ser ella qui acompanyi la Bulma allà dalt? – va preguntar en Mefus escèptic, mentre observava com en Iamxa i el Follet Tortuga s'ho miraven. Ell i la Suno havien intentat guardar silenci davant la preocupació general que es percebia a la nau fins aleshores. 'Comprenien que qui més qui menys, dels que eren allà, patien prou i no ho estaven passant precisament bé...'. No sense saber on eren els nens... i després que en Vegeta matés tota aquella gent. 'Esperava que la Nasu i la Reiya també tornessin senceres d'aquella fugida endavant, encara que no anés a expressar-ho del tot en veu alta'. No és que fos una persona de gaires paraules, malgrat haver millorat molt al respecte darrerament. Fos com fos li semblava bastant rocambolesc que qui s'enfilés a les roques per treure la Bola de Drac d'aquell niu fos precisament la Bulma... acompanyada de la Suno que havia insistit en anar-hi. – Però que no éreu guerrers vosaltres també?

– Va, deixa-les. La Bulma és una tossuda... No els hi pot passar res per pujar-hi i agafar-la – va raonar en Iamxa observant com la seva ex-xicota i la Suno s'enfilaven muntanya amunt per recollir l'esfera que era al capdamunt de tot.

– Crec que jo també hi vaig – va murmurar en Mefus no gens convençut de la tranquil·litat dels demés. '¿Volaven quasi tots i havien d'anar-hi precisament els que no podien aixecar-se del terra més que enfilant-se a les roques?'.

Va observar com també la Xixi se'ls mirava pensativa.

En Follet Tortuga, però, va aturar-lo a l'instant. 'Negant amb el cap'. – La Bulma necessita desfogar-se... No li farà cap mal anar-hi...

– Si vosaltres ho dieu...

De seguida s'havien trobat amb un petit gran problema. Un enorme dinosaure que no estava gens content pel fet d'haver-se trobat la Bulma i la Suno pel camí.

– Fantàstic...

– Ja hi vaig jo... – Havia volat la Vídel fins al capdamunt de tot. I tot i així la bestiota s'havia acabat menjant els ous, el niu i l'esfera.

– Animal – Havia cridat la Bulma endavant malgrat l'ensurt – Per què t'has menjat la Bola de Drac, per què te l'has menjat?! Lladre!

La resolució d'en Iamxa de llançar-li una bola d'energia més aviat havia complicat les coses llavors. Ja que havia enfonsat el dinosaure a les aigües del llac...

I l'antic bandit no estava del tot convençut de tirar-s'hi... – És que... la roba que duc és molt cara!

– Doncs treu-te-la – va queixar-se la Bulma amb cansament en sentir-lo fer-se el ronso – Encara perdrem la bola per sempre a aquest pas! –. A l'A-18, com androide que havia estat, no li agradava gens l'aigua i no era una opció.

La Vídel no s'ho havia pensat pas tant. I la Xixi li havia acabat anant al darrere...

– Ei, que has de ser la dona del meu fill, no prenguis mal, si us plau! – Li havia cridat abans de llançar-se ella també a l'aigua. – Espera, que t'ajudo!

– Xixi! – Havia protestat de seguida en Iamxa que (ara sí) s'hi havia tirat en calçotets; malgrat la rialleta de la Bulma... '¿Quina mena de colors eren aquells?'.

.

– Estàs seca? – Li havia preguntat minuts després; quan ja havien aconseguit la bola, sense gaires més problemes que els de fer vomitar l'animal, i havien sortit del tot a l'exterior – Té, posa't la meva jaqueta per sobre...

La confiança que es tenien aquells dos cada vegada estranyava més a la Bulma, que ara havia intercanviat una mirada de sorpresa fins i tot amb l'Ulong i en Puar.

– Bé, doncs – Havia resolt el propi Iamxa una mica parat que la Xixi realment acabés d'acceptar la seva jaqueta per secar-se i protegir-se del fred. La dona no havia protestat al seu oferiment i no havia fet res més que agafar-la amb un assentiment callat – Ja podem convocar el drac Shenron, no?!

– En Follet Tortuga també hi ha tingut molt a veure – va fer broma amb prou candidesa la Suno, respecte la participació final del mestre en l'assoliment de fer vomitar la bola al dinosaure un cop que els altres l'havien tret de l'aigua – Malgrat que sigui un vell cremat... – S'havia apartat atordida en adonar-se que li acabava d'intentar grapejar el cul. – Què fa?!

– Es pot saber quants anys té vostè, per anar-se comportant així? – va tibar la noia cap enrere en Mefus en veure'l insistir en el seu intent de tocar-la. – D'això n'hi diuen un savi en aquest planeta?!

La Xixi l'havia colpejat al cap abans que el propi Mefus o la Suno decidissin fer-ho.

– Au... No n'hi ha per tant... – va fer-los riure, al cap i a la fi el mestre Muten, en queixar-se sonorament.

.

.

Estava allà tirat, de boca terrosa i ferides evidents al rostre i a l'esquena, amb la roba de la part superior bastant estripada i signes d'haver lluitat durament a tot el cos. 'No sabia en quin moment un pressentiment l'havia fet tornar enrere'. S'havia passat diferents metres de lloc, fins que alguna cosa li havia dit que era metres enllà on li havia notat desaparèixer la força.

Va retrocedir, aterrant prop d'aquell tros de terra on tot semblava haver patit per una força destructora brutal que havia canviat, en certa manera, el paisatge inicial. 'La lluita d'en Vegeta i en Son Goku havia causat evidents estralls a la zona'.

Va descendir suaument sobre una colla de roques destrossades de més avall, buscant-ne el cos amb la mirada. 'La primera vegada que l'havia vist a la Terra, havia estat justament després de la primera batalla contra en Vegeta'.

Aquella vegada en què era també tirat al terra, destrossat i expectant, envoltat dels seus amics: Un Goku de menys músculs, i aquell cabell igualment en punta. 'Hi havia buscat en Kakarot i curiosament no l'havia trobat de debò fins molt després... quasi fins el present...'. No hi havia hagut un Son Goku que s'assemblés més al que se suposava que havia de ser fins aquell retorn de l'Altre Món: més fred, més decidit, menys càlid amb els seus... 'Si és que el fet que fos espontani i obert tenia res a veure amb aquella (nova?!) actitud seva davant els desastres... davant les pèrdues i els perills en els moments més crítics'. Al cap i a la fi potser mai havia estat tot el sentimental que els altres sempre havien suposat.

Potser l'havien idealitzat en els bons moments, i ja no en recordaven les arestes. 'El Goku adult que, en el fons, es callava les preocupacions i no expressava de seguida tot el que sentia en els instants més difícils'. Era aquella part del seu caràcter el que més l'acostava, sens dubte, als saiyajins. 'Però la Nasu no ho havia notat mai tant com ara... qui sap si era ella que havia canviat, en sentit contrari, més que ell'.

Va distingir-ne el cos i el seu penós estat tot just llavors en la distància. 'Aquella havia d'haver estat, sens dubte, una lluita de titans... I en Vegeta se n'havia ben sortit'.

Va caminar fins on era, concentrada de nou en sentir l'energia del seu germà... a quilòmetres d'allà... La lluita que protagonitzava amb el monstre anava ja a més.

– Goku... – Va bufar agenollant-se i mirant-lo una vegada més. 'Respirava', va dir-se, tot i que el que volia dir amb allò no era pas cert... 'És mort, Nasu... ja ho era abans, duu corona i tot', va repetir-se aleshores. 'No pot pas morir dues vegades...'.

Estava, això sí, inconscient.

L'havia vist dormir en el passat, sempre després d'instants que ara mateix no volia ni recordar, i no sabia pas veure-hi cap diferència. 'No amb el rostre – malgrat tot, tranquil – que, en la inconsciència, ell mostrava hores d'ara'. O potser és que sense voler hi buscava ja les semblances. 'Les ferides i la sang, especialment als pòmuls i a la boca, feien però evident la cruesa de la batalla'. Va tancar els ulls per posar-li bé un dels braços que tenia regirat enrere.

Se li regirava massa l'estómac en mirar-lo. 'No era el que volia sentir llavors... i preferia centrar-se'.

L'havia de despertar a continuació. Va subjectar-lo de les espatlles per girar-lo del tot i intentar revifar-lo amb una millor entrada d'aire als pulmons. Era estrany, sí, quedar-se'l mirant ara... i quasi estava ja temptada de tocar-li els cabells (en ple impuls d'absurditat) quan una nova onada d'energia, en la distància que els separava d'en Vegeta i els altres, va alertar-la que les coses no anaven precisament bé pel seu germà. '¿Què estava passant?'. Asseguda finalment de genolls el va deixar caure de panxa enlaire al terra, amb els braços als costats: li havia girat el sentit del cos – bastant matusserament per no tocar-lo gaire, tot s'havia de dir – però encara estava inconscient.

– Ets... condemnadament igual a fa set anys... – va evitar ullar-lo novament, tot i posar-li una mà al front, apartant-li els cabells del rostre, en un nul intent de tornar-lo en si. 'Suposava que hauria de fer alguna cosa més que quedar-se'l mirant per aconseguir-ho'. Va tombar-se lleugerament endavant llavors per colpejar-li la galta, amb tanta suavitat com sabia, i fer-lo reaccionar – Goku... Ep, torna en si, va. Crec que en Vegeta necessita ajuda allà on és...

'Se sentia encara més estúpida parlant del seu germà com si res hagués passat'. Però era el que sentia. Potser podien fer alguna cosa amb el monstre si aconseguia retornar la consciència a en Son Goku i acompanyar-lo on ara el príncep lluitava.

– Què dic... – va bufar totalment endavant i encara amb una mà al seu rostre, quan va caure en què prop d'allà hi havia una bossa buida... no quedaven mongetes màgiques – Estàs massa ferit. Goku...

No va moure's d'aquella posició per fer-lo tornar en si, malgrat tot. Tenia ara els braços a banda i banda del cap del guerrer i, en aquell instant, se'l tornava a mirar. El que per ella era aleshores tan sols un record estúpid, va venir-li de nou a la ment en ullar-li el tors: malgrat estar mort movia el pit pausadament... com si respirés. 'Respirava'.

– _No vull ser un motiu per a què tu trenquis les teves promeses, Kakarot – Li havia dit en aquell llavors, quan esperaven poder vèncer els androides, feia ja tant temps. I el fet era que, en aquella època, ella ja no solia anomenar-lo directament pel seu nom saiyan gairebé mai. 'La duresa, de molts dels fets posteriors a aquells tres anys, havia esborrat en part, això sí, aquelles memòries difoses dels trenta-sis mesos de pau anteriors'. – Lamento molt haver-ho estat... – Amb la seguretat a la mirada, se n'havia apartat cansada i suada... esgotada. Ho estava prou després d'una llarga jornada d'entrenament. No semblava disposada a cedir. 'Fos el que fos el que ell buscava allà'. _

_Eren conscients, malgrat tot, d'haver de passar molt temps sense veure's... després d'aquell moment. 'Ell l'havia visitat sense avisar... se li havia presentat allà... i això que ella – com no feia gaire – l'havia evitat tant com havia pogut després de la seva tornada de l'espai... d'haver estat 'seva' no feia tant. I de saber que un perill els esperava en només tres anys'. _

– _Llavors em concediràs el combat que em vas prometre? – Dit així fins i tot aparentava ser una petició sense més. L'havia fet sospirar inconscientment amb aquella sortida. _

– _Només et vaig prometre que protegiria en Son Gohan – va rebatre ella àgilment. 'No creia que estiguessin fent el millor'._

– _I em negaràs una baralla? – va esforçar-se a somriure obertament com era propi d'ell, i tot i que ella encara estava distreta, va atacar-la a continuació. 'Ho va fer de la manera com lluitava (en aquella època) amb en Cor Petit i en Gohan'. Limitant la seva energia al poder del seu contrincant. 'Donant-li peixet per respondre-li l'atac amb perseverança i ànim'._

_S'hi havia tornat convençuda tal com ell esperava aleshores. _

Era un lloc rocós com aquell... encara que la seva força no era precisament la d'en Vegeta... i el seu conat de lluita havia acabat d'una manera molt diferent.

¿Quin sentit tenia recordar-ho ara? – Em sents, Goku? – va insistir a colpejar-li la galta i també a sacsejar-lo – Recupera la consciencia, va. El món sembla tornar-te a necessitar... una vegada més...

¿Què era el que feia que la seva sola proximitat la destarotés tan escandalosament?. En el fons havia estat orgullosa de com havia sabut reaccionar al Gran Torneig... potser conscient que només la ràbia ofegada cap a l'actitud del seu germà i alguna que altra novetat de coneixement, com la història d'en Xin; havia impedit que aquell d'allò, que ara li perforava figuradament fins i tot la pell, la delatés... més davant de si mateixa que dels demés.

.

.

La primera persona que havia estat important per en Cor Petit era en Son Gohan. Ara, doncs, tot observant com en Vegeta i en Bu dirimien la seva batalla, no podia evitar tornar a pensar en allò que havia escoltat no feia gaire: en Gohan era mort... aquell monstre l'havia matat i, per fer-ho, la seva força havia de ser completament extraordinària. Espantosament enorme.

– Go... Gohan... – Havia murmurat en saber-ho, perdut en l'horror de rebre aquella informació precisament en el moment que en Vegeta lliurava aquell combat. 'Si en Gohan no havia pogut fer-hi res... ¿Hauria millorat prou el príncep per resoldre-ho ell?'.

Una vegada en Cor Petit havia donat la vida per aquell nano. 'I aquesta vegada ni tan sols se n'havia pogut assabentar més que pel comentari posterior d'un altre lluitador com en Vegeta'. Havia estat convertit en pedra mentre el fill d'en Son Goku perdia la vida.

'Com odiava no ser ja prou fort per fer-hi res, saber que d'haver-ne estat testimoni tampoc podria haver fet res ja per ajudar-lo plenament'. Recordava cada instant viscut en el passat, en l'any que l'havia entrenat per l'arribada dels saiyajins i després... cada moment en què el noi no havia dubtat en somriure-li o en buscar directament la seva complicitat... fins i tot en aquella llarga convivència d'entrenaments prop de casa seva de quan, malgrat la Xixi, esperaven els androides mentre intentaven fer-se cada dia més i més forts.

Va pensar en el Gohan més esforçat en els entrenaments, però també en el nen ploramiques que havia conegut i el nano rialler que era. 'Només els anys, l'haver hagut de créixer fent el paper quasi de pare a un seu germà, havien fet que el noi deixés de visitar-lo una vegada amb assiduïtat... i no obstant sentia encara – com havia sentit cada vegada que l'havia vist – que el vincle havia continuat allà entre ells... tan indestructible com temps enrere'.

Va aspirar aire silenciosament.

Si el monstre havia estat capaç de matar en Gohan i en Kaitoxin, com creia llavors que havia passat, potser poc podrien fer ja per salvar res d'aquell món que coneixien. 'No, no podia desanimar-se així'. D'alguna manera havien de trobar esperança... Encara podien ressuscitar el nano amb les Boles de Drac.

¿Qui li hauria dit, en els seus primers anys de vida, que la seva relació amb un noi com aquell, mig terrícola i mig guerrer de l'espai, seria algun dia prou profunda com per canviar-lo de dalt a baix?

No podia permetre's, però, flaquejar en aquell moment... 'Sota la seva responsabilitat hi eren aquelles tres criatures que ara es miraven lluitar en Vegeta amb l'ai al cor i la seguretat, per desconeixença, que res era tan terrible'. I un d'aquells tres nens no només estava sota responsabilitat seva en aquell moment sinó que era l'altra criatura per qui donaria més que la vida: la Reiya.

La seva obligació era mantenir-se seré i amatent, esperar els fets per poder actuar de manera que no els estigués posant en perill... encara que començava a dubtar que un tipus amb la seva força, ara insuficient, hi pogués fer realment res més que no fos girar cua i marxar d'aquell indret. 'Se sentia pràcticament un covard en pensar-ho'.

Va fixar-se aleshores que la nena feia estona que ni tan sols es movia més enllà d'un metre del seu costat. A diferència dels altres dos xicots, no cridava ni animava en Vegeta amb la veu. 'Només el mirava expectant... quasi – li semblava a en Cor Petit – intentant amagar els ànims que li donava per dins'. ¿Estava enfadada amb el seu oncle? ¿Per què?.

'De ser així, si n'encertava l'estat d'ànim, alguna cosa molt estranya havia hagut de passar'. Ella l'havia adorat sempre.

– Pare... – Va escoltar aleshores que en Trunks donava un pas endavant, entre estàtic i preocupat. La situació, per en Vegeta, es complicava per moments.

.

– Au, ja n'estic fart – va dir amb aquella veu infantil en Bu – Adéu, adéu – va amenaçar-lo visiblement amb un gest de comiat quasi propi d'un nen petit, d'un pàrvol d'energia enorme i esfereïdora.

Començava a ser evident per un Vegeta ferit que seria molt difícil poder-lo abatre. I de totes maneres, no s'esperava gens el que vindria a continuació.

Davant la sorpresa de tots, fins i tot dels _espectadors_ que en Vegeta i en Bu no veien, aquest últim va treure's un tros de carn de la panxa i va fer-lo espetegar endavant com si fos un simple xiclet. '¿Què estava passant?'.

En Vegeta va sorprendre's, però només va trontollar com a producte de la ferida que continuava tenint al braç. – Ets un paio fastigós... – va assegurar-li malgrat els esforços que feia per mantenir-se totalment dret – Què faràs, amb això?

El monstre va riure i tot i que el príncep va fer el gest d'evitar-lo, aquella carn es va convertir en una trampa enganxosa que se li va embolicar en forma de corda tova i indestructible a la vegada al voltant del tronc. 'Amb aquella mena de subjecció diabòlica, el cos d'en Vegeta estava totalment atrapat'. I ara el monstre premia més i més la seva pròpia carn rosa, arrancada anterior i completament del seu cos, al voltant del guerrer que no només s'hi ofegava ara... sinó que ja treia sang del mal que cada vegada més allò li provocava als intestins. Una cossa del monstre va fer-lo rodolar pels terres.

– Merda! – Fins i tot en Cor Petit havia sortit completament (aleshores) del seu trànsit anterior i es mirava l'escena amb el terror de veure com la vida del guerrer perillava.

En Trunks, pocs centímetres enllà, s'ho mirava horroritzat... mentre la Reiya notava el cor bategar-li més i més fort a l'interior, tot i no ser capaç de moure un sol múscul per anar endavant. Tot al contrari del que semblava disposat a fer el seu cosí.

– El matarà! – va cridar en Goten per impuls, mentre en Krilín en treia les seves pròpies conclusions. Ambdós van mirar al seu voltant buscant l'assentiment d'en Cor Petit.

– Llavors... llavors... – va titubejar el company de l'A-18 – Què els ha passat a en Goku i a en Gohan? Els ha matat? Són morts...?! Aquest monstre és horrible!

– No – va reaccionar a la contra en Goten, incrèdul i enfadat en sentir-lo, tot i la confusió de veure com en Vegeta sucumbia cada vegada més i més a la força del monstre rosat – El... El meu germà no pot morir així com així...

El rostre d'en Trunks ja era hores d'ara un poema que li indicava a en Cor Petit, sense ni tan sols haver de dir res, què era el que pensava fer.

– No... no hi vagis, Trunks! – va cridar i amb el crit fins i tot la Reiya que no tenia exactament la sensació de ser allà va mig reaccionar. 'No sabia què li havia passat pel cap al seu oncle feia estona... però ara mateix si s'enfrontava al monstre era només per una bona causa'. Va sentir-se malament amb si mateixa per saber-se tan contrariada al respecte. I va escoltar l'exclamació sencera i realment preocupada del namekià: – No en trauràs res, Trunks... Moriràs inútilment! Només aconseguiràs que el teu pare pateixi!

De la manera com aleshores en Bu colpejava un Vegeta totalment atrapat, era impossible ja contenir els sentiments i les emocions d'un nano que per primera vegada veia perdre el seu pare.

– Noooo! – va llançar-se a ajudar-lo immediatament després d'escoltar en Cor Petit l'intent d'impedir-li-ho.

– Tornaaa! – va insistir el namekià de nou, tot i que era perfectament conscient que en fer-ho el nen ja era volant a metres d'ells... cap a ple camp de batalla.

Ni tan sols en Krilín que era al costat de l'altre noiet va poder predir que seguiria el seu amic: – Trunks... Espera'm – va cridar en Goten – Vinc amb tu! – 'No estava disposat a deixar-lo sol'.

Tot i que el namekià va moure's per subjectar-lo. No va poder-li impedir anar-hi: – No hi vagis! Et destrossarà si t'hi acostes... Què t'has begut l'enteniment?

– Però en Vegeta i en Trunks, què?! Potser el meu germà també corre perill... – S'havia deixat anar amb força el fill petit d'en Goku.

– Espera! – va cridar quan ja sabia que no els podia parar... a cap dels dos.

I malgrat sentir-se un covard, en Cor Petit no es va permetre afluixar encara... va girar-se immediatament cap a la Reiya, per impedir-li (a ella sí) volar endavant.

En canvi, però, es va trobar una menuda, amb aspecte adult, d'ulls plorosos i punys tancats amb ràbia. 'Va estranyar-li que no s'hagués mogut... que, precisament aquella vegada, la nena no hagués estat impulsiva. Va tornar-li a distingir, no obstant, aquella cosa diferent a la mirada que ja li havia vist abans'.

– Hi... ha... – va tombar-se cap a ell clavant-li amb força la mirada. 'No hi havia criteri en què confiés més que amb el d'en Cor Petit'. – Creus que hi ha alguna possibilitat que guanyem el monstre?

– No.

La Reiya va acceptar aquella negació rotunda encara amb els punys tancats. – No vull que l'oncle mori...

'Aquella seguretat va sonar-los, a en Cor Petit i en Krilín que l'escoltaven, a l'afirmació d'algú que en el fons es culpava de no haver estat tan ràpida com els dos nanos'.

Però...

– _Desgraciat? Desgraciat em dius?! Tu, que ho saps... Per mi aquest fet és molt important, se me'n fot en Bu i tota l'altra gentussa... – En un instant, de la pols que havia aixecat, tant la Nasu com en Xin i en Gohan van haver-se de protegir lleument amb les mans per veure-hi a través del que quasi semblava fum. En Son Goku va restar quiet, amb la mateixa mirada gèlida d'abans, escoltant-lo sense dir res. 'Ja ho havia entès'. – És un simple guerrer i m'ha superat... a mi que sóc el príncep dels superguerrers! Em va voler superar en poder__... –. _

_Li havia escoltat dir que tant li era tot; l'havia vist atacar a la Nasu, la seva mare i la germana del seu oncle; i havia reaccionat confosa a tot allò... 'Fins aleshores havia cregut saber per què l'admirava'. Per què se sentia orgullosa de la seva raça... i havia tingut por d'estar equivocada..._

– _Mama – Li havia demanat – Què ha passat?_

_I ella s'havia agenollat per abraçar-la tot seguit en silenci. – Res... res que en Goku i en Gohan no puguin solucionar... Espero..._

Però, pel que semblava i pel que deia en Krilín ara, res indicava que en Son Gohan... o en Son Goku... haguessin pogut resoldre el problema del monstre. ¿Era veritat que en Bu els havia vençut?. I llavors... ¿volia dir, com deia el guerrer humà, que eren morts?

Encara que... el seu oncle, malgrat mantenir l'aspecte estrany del Torneig, si aparentava haver tornat en si...

Va preocupar-se també per la seva mare, que malgrat haver tingut temps d'arribar-hi... no estava ja allà.

– _No fèiem les coses bé, Reiya. És cert. Però... t'asseguro que, en alguna banda, d'alguna manera... malgrat ser egoistes, conqueridors i freds... podíem trobar la motivació suficient per lluitar pels nostres... – Li havia dit la Nasu prop del tatami del campionat d'arts marcials. '¿Era allò el que estava fent el seu oncle lluitar per tots ells, malgrat tots els defectes... malgrat l'odi que havia professat cap al pare d'en Gohan i en Goten?'. _

– Cor Petit – va dir finalment decidida, mentre veia com en Goten i en Trunks arribaven precipitadament al costat d'un Vegeta encara pres d'aquella llefiscosa subjecció – Nosaltres també hem de fer-hi alguna cosa... el que sigui...

Era aquella reacció la que, en el fons, li havia sorgit de dins des del principi... 'Tot i que, encara un pèl remoguda per tot el que havia viscut aquell dia, havia acabat apel·lant en inici a la seva racionalitat'. O, dient-ho d'una altra manera, a la confusió que la brandava.

Mentre que en Trunks i en Goten es deixaven portar per un altre tipus d'emoció... Per la por de perdre el pare i l'ànsia d'ajudar un amic.

'Ella també havia estat prou disposada a deixar-se portar, de fet; només que havien estat sentiments contradictoris els que s'havien acumulat dins seu fins feia un moment'.

Va veure (ara) en la distància, com del primer impuls i de la sorpresa, en Trunks havia aconseguit – convertit en superguerrer– enviar lluny el monstre durant un moment.

Juntament amb en Goten estaven ja alliberant en Vegeta.

– Hem de fer alguna cosa... – va repetir a en Cor Petit, ullant com el monstre Bu tornava a acostar-se al seu oncle i als nens tot caminant, encara que havia anat a parar lluny i tenien ara uns minuts de reacció.

El namekià s'acabava d'adonar que la nena tenia raó. 'No podia ser que aquells nens arrisquessin la vida, mentre ell – un guerrer namekià que s'havia considerat algú poderós una vegada – s'ho quedava mirant amb por'.

Però, malgrat aquells pensaments, també sabia que davant d'aquella bola greixosa i rosa no hi tenia gaire res a fer.

– Segueix-me – va manar a la menuda secament – I no et separis de mi...

Era aquell to que li indicava que no se n'anaven precisament a jugar i que, malgrat totes les precaucions possibles, confiava en ella. 'Potser no movent-se d'allà li havia demostrat que podia actuar fredament com la situació meritava'.

Si ell sàpigues tot el que l'havia fet quedar parada...

Va seguir-lo, sense protestar, cap al cel. Encara sense saber, no obstant, on anaven... ja que era evident que no es dirigien ni cap al monstre ni cap a en Vegeta.

Va distingir el mag malèfic, baixet i quasi de mal veure a centímetres d'ells quan ja s'havien enlairat diversos metres en direcció als núvols.

– En Bu no té perdó – va parlar-li en Cor Petit des de l'esquena – Però tu, tu Babidí, ets el culpable de tot...

La Reiya va mantenir-se en guàrdia, tot i haver detectat ja abans que l'homenet en qüestió no en tenia pas gaire de força. 'Potser era la seva màgia el que el feia temible'.

– Hu... hi hi hi hi – va riure – Estúpids! Si em mateu no podreu tancar mai més el monstre... i ell anirà destruint el món...

Aquelles raons no aparentaven desdir gens al namekià, més seriós que mai.

– Això passarà igualment... oi que sí?

El mag va intentar avançar endavant espantat, després d'un parell d'atacs infructuosos dirigits especialment al namekià, però la Reiya no va trigar en moure's i interposar-se en el seu camí de volada al terra. 'No necessitava una ordre d'en Cor Petit per saber en què podia ajudar en aquell instant'. – Bu! Monstre Bu! – va cridar en trobar-se el pas barrat per la peculiar nena – Deixa de perdre el temps! I mata aquests inútils...

El monstre no va ser ni tan sols a temps d'escoltar-lo.

– Mor! – va exclamar el namekià, amb la capa voleiant-li a l'aire.

Amb un sol cop de mà l'havia partit per la meitat.

La Reiya va desviar la mirada, intentant evitar la incomoditat d'aquella imatge, i – refent-se'n – va fixar-se aleshores de nou en el seu oncle que s'acabava de posar dempeus ajudat per en Trunks i en Goten.

El rostre de determinació del príncep era el mateix que havia tingut en Cor Petit feia un segon. 'I encara que no ho volia del tot, va acabar per descendir i aproximar-s'hi'.

Alguna cosa en la mirada de l'home, li havia fet donar el pas finalment. 'Potser era perquè en Vegeta els havia ullat directament com si el que acabava de fer en Cor Petit li atragués especialment l'atenció'.

No era difícil, almenys per la Reiya, distingir (però) que el que li passava pel cap era realment important. De totes maneres, en aterrar, va dubtar un moment més i va fer-ho a uns metres de distància d'ell i els nens... Preferia caminar aquells metres... Mentre veia ja com en Vegeta començava a parlar amb en Trunks. ¿Què succeïa? ¿Per què tenia ara aquell mal pressentiment?.

Va mirar el seu oncle i el seu cosí mentre avançava endavant... i va notar en Cor Petit que es mantenia atent encara a diversos pams d'alçada.

– Trunks – Havia parlat en Vegeta amb el rostre totalment ensangonat de la batalla anterior – Encarrega't de la mare...

– Eh? – El noiet pèl-lila no entenia res, mentre en Goten s'ho mirava des de darrere. Els nervis van trair-lo en parlar – Que m'encarregui de la mare? Per què ho dius això, pare?

El lleuger espant en ell començava a ser ja més que evident.

– Fora. – va dir secament llavors el guerrer amb la vista fixa endavant, notant com el monstre rosat era lluny però s'hi acostava – Ben lluny d'aquí... Lluitaré tot sol amb el monstre...

– No! – En Trunks va augmentar la potència de la seva transformació de superguerrer tot esverat – Lluitarem amb tu! Si hi lluites tu sol, et matarà! Si l'ataquem tots tres, guanyarem!

– No... per molts que siguem... – va respondre ell completament seré i encara amb la vista endavant – No el podrem guanyar amb mètodes normals...

– No és veritat – va dubtar el seu fill – Som molt forts...

– Sí! – va intentar donar-li la banda en Goten que estava encara més perdut que el seu amic.

En Vegeta ni tan sols els escoltava. La Reiya va acabar-s'hi d'apropar en silenci fins a situar-s'hi només un parell de passos per darrere d'en Son Goten. 'El príncep l'havia ullat un instant abans i la nena quasi li havia endevinat un somriure de costat – en el fons gairebé afable en la mirada – abans de tornar a fixar l'atenció en el seu fill'.

Continuava sentint-se estranya al respecte.

– Trunks... – va dir-li – No t'he tornat a abraçar des de que eres un nadó... – Malgrat el gest contradit del nen, l'home va avançar un pèl endavant: – Deixa-m'ho fer ara...

Va posar-li una mà a l'esquena i va fer-lo anar matusserament cap a ell per finalment abraçar-lo a la seva manera.

– Però... – El noi, a qui en molt poques vegades s'havia acostat d'aquella forma, dubtava – Què fas pare?! No facis això, quina vergonya!

– Vés amb compte, fill! – va continuar parlant de la mateixa forma serena encara abraçant-lo. 'Estava decidit al pas que havia de donar'. Era l'única manera de desfer-se d'aquell monstre que ara els amenaçava a tots. – Trunks.

'El món podia donar-li igual... però tenia clar que la seva família no'. Li ho acabava d'ensenyar en Kakarot... malgrat que en el fons ho havia sabut des del principi. 'Arribats a aquell moment tant li era ja pensar-ho amb claredat, d'una manera o altra'.

Lamentava adonar-se'n ara que anava a morir.

El germà d'en Gohan, per la seva banda, es mantenia prudent, a uns passos de pare i fill... Aleshores, això sí, amb el dit polze a la boca de pura vergonya. 'Encara es mig abraçaven d'aquella manera en què en Vegeta havia decidit procedir'.

La Reiya havia intentat – analitzant cadascun dels gestos del seu oncle i dels nois – saber què hi passava allà, però estava també llavors una mica desconcertada.

La nena, de fet, havia vist prou clar que el seu oncle la mirava de passada una vegada més. 'No va acabar d'entendre-ho fins que va comprendre que (ell) havia deixat inconscient en Trunks feia un sol segon'. Tot i que la temptació de relacionar imatges podia ser perillosa... a la nena ni tan sols va passar-li pel cap que aquell Vegeta tingués res a veure amb el de feia un parell d'hores... aquell no era com l'atac que havia fet perillar a la seva mare.

Va escoltar queixar-se en Goten al seu costat, encara que va mantenir-se parada on era. 'Almenys un moment més'. – Què has fet, per què ho has fet això? – va protestar el fill petit d'en Son Goku instants abans de ser lleugerament colpejat ell també.

'No podia deixar que els nens s'interposessin en la seva intenció'.

La Reiya va ullar-los, inconscients com estaven, rumiant en com el seu oncle els havia agafat desprevinguts i en el per què.

Va fer un pas impensat enrere en veure'l observar-la. 'No pretenia ser la següent'.

En Vegeta va tornar a somriure de costat, irònicament, en veure-la retrocedir pausadament d'aquella manera. 'Malgrat que no era exactament igual que _ella_, sempre s'havia dit a si mateix que tenia el mateix condemnat caràcter que la Nasu'.

– Reiya... – va dir, encara que sabia que no acabaria exactament de sortir-se'n; si li confessava ara que lamentava profundament tot el que podia haver pensat d'ell en veure'l a la tarima del Torneig. 'La mirada va intentar dir-li-ho tot'. Encara que, malgrat que allò pogués funcionar amb la seva germana, podia no fer-ho amb la petita. – Jo...

La nena va xafar-li les paraules tot i que ni tan sols les havia ja acabat de pensar. 'No havia estat un bon exemple...'.

– No vull que et moris... – va mirar-lo fixament al fons dels ulls.

I així l'afirmació va sonar fins i tot més greu del que, prèviament, havia semblat ser al cap d'en Vegeta. '¿Tan evident era el que anava a fer a continuació?'. El guerrer va tornar-li a somriure de costat.

'Era una digna filla de guerrers'. Digna filla d'en Kakarot i aquella seva germana tossuda.

– Fes-li cas a la Nasu, eh? – va acabar per dir – Ella sempre té raó... Però no cal que li diguis que ho sé... – va quasi sentir-se amb ànims de llançar aquella petita pulla, posant-li una mà al cap i col·locant-li bé una part del serrell despentinat.

La Reiya va deixar-lo fer encara mig en guàrdia, preparada per tirar-se enrere si ell intentava deixar-la inconscient com als altres dos nens. 'No li va caldre moure's'.

Era una saiyajin. Una de cap a peus com ell s'havia considerat sempre... 'A diferència dels nens, no hi havia manera humana d'edulcorar-li allò'. Principalment perquè no era just no confiar en aquell instint guerrer que ella desprenia en cada porus de la pell des de petita. 'En Trunks, amb sang humana, necessitava madurar una mica encara per poder-ho entendre'. Estava segur que ho faria... era el seu fill.

Seria un home fort i, en certa manera, savi... com havia estat aquell noi del futur que les coses de la vida li havien donat l'oportunitat de conèixer.

La tensió era, ara per ara, evident per a una Reiya que esperava que intentés noquejar-la; però en canvi el seu oncle va aixecar la vista buscant amb la mirada un Cor Petit que descendia i s'hi dirigia.

– Vegeta – va sentir murmurar pensatiu el namekià – Per què? – Devia buscar una manera de saber _per què_ havia deixat els nanos fora de joc. 'O potser ja ho sabia'.

Van escoltar els cants alegres d'en Bu ja a poquíssima distància: – La - la - la - ri. Lari - Lari. Lara!

'No hi havia gaire més que pogués dir ja'. – Agafa aquells dos i aneu-vos-en tan lluny com pugueu. Espavileu! Si us plau – va suavitzar el to a mesura que parlava mirant el monstre de nou – T'ho suplico, Cor Petit... –. 'Ell mai demanava les coses com un favor'. Que ho fes devia ben indicar que alguna cosa greu i diferent realment estava a punt de passar.

La Reiya va continuar-lo ullant, desterrant ja curiosament la imatge d'ell atacant la seva mare, i en canvi tenint molt present la mirada determinada que guardava en l'actualitat. 'Havia parlat bé de la seva mare... de la Nasu... per tant no l'odiava... i ¿llavors?... En el fons ho havia sabut des del principi: Havia estat tot per enfrontar-se al pare d'en Gohan...'. El que no entenia ella era per què, de tota la gent que hi havia allà, el guerrer havia hagut d'escollir com a cap de turc a la seva pròpia germana.

'Estava segur que aquell home la salvaria', va dir-se a si mateixa... Pensant de fet en què, per molt que la Nasu l'hagués atacat després, en Vegeta no havia intentat res al respecte en desfer-se'n i passar al que, evidentment, li importava de debò: enfrontar-se a en Son Goku. Tots tres, cadascun amb la seva reacció, li havien donat a entendre que el problema havia estat molt semblant al que ara passava pel seu cap. 'Era un triangle estrany que, malgrat tot, per a la Reiya, continuava sense encaixar'.

En Vegeta que, dins seu i en part, havia quedat en paus amb en Son Goku l'observava encara de reüll, abans d'acabar d'enviar en Cor Petit – i per tant també ella – lluny d'aquell terreny perillós que aviat es convertiria en la seva tomba.

– Entesos – Havia acceptat marxar el namekià. Ullant també a la Reiya abans de parlar, i ja amb un noi a cada braç. 'Devia pensar el mateix d'ella que en Vegeta, perquè malgrat tot, no va dubtar en parlar': – Saps que moriràs?

.

– Goku... – va insistir preocupada, mirant-lo murmurar quelcom inintel·ligible... probablement pel mal que li feia tot, malgrat estar inconscient.

Va notar-li l'avenir del despertar en la respiració, encara que de moment va mantenir-se a l'expectativa. No va apartar-se'n, de fet; un parell de metres cap enrere, fins que va ser evident que el respirar de l'home s'havia accelerat i que estava a punt d'obrir els ulls. El guerrer, llavors, encara sense notar la presència de ningú, va cercar oxigen a bocinades d'alè i va moure les mans cap als costats disposat a intentar-se aixecar.

La Nasu va contenir l'aire observant-lo, ara de genolls un tros més enllà; i no va ser fins que l'equilibri en horitzontal de l'home, al qual semblaven fer-li prou mal els ulls per no obrir-los, va trontollar, que no va decidir apropar-se.

– Nasu... – La va notar, de fet, un cop ella quasi ja l'havia subjectat pels colzes, donant-li un cop de mà per acabar d'incorporar-se de mig cos. El tacte de la saiyan havia estat subtil i ferm a la vegada, però en Goku no va aconseguir centrar-s'hi fins un instant després. 'El darrer cop d'en Vegeta l'havia deixat baldat'.

Va ser quan va poder focalitzar la mirada en la dona que ja l'havia deixat de subjectar i ara es disposava a aixecar-se avaluadora que va tenir esma per impedir-li posar-se dempeus. 'Almenys de moment'. – Com és que ets aquí? – va demanar a la fi sincer. Ella va mirar-lo mig somrient i mig atenta encara a les energies que es captaven més enllà. 'Tenia un molt mal pressentiment'.

– Me n'alegro que estiguis viu... bé mort però sa i estalvi – va girar la mirada cap a les roques de metres enllà quan va veure que ell li somreia l'acudit amb la mirada. 'De cop se li havien passat totes les ganes de ser mínimament amable... ni tan sols amb un home que era evident que havia deixat suor i sang en aquella batalla aparentment perduda'.

– No és exactament cert que no em pogués morir estant mort – va intentar no cedir espai a la serietat entre ells i, ell sí, va continuar amb aquella mitja rialla al rostre – De totes maneres, no ha estat el cas...

– Bé... – va aixecar-se ella, aquest cop d'una revolada; espolsant-se la faldilla retallada amb ganes i observant-lo fer espernecs per posar-se dret ell també. Va sospirar en adonar-se que havia d'ajudar-lo, malgrat fos el paio fort d'habitualment – He de felicitar en Vegeta? – va dir-li quan deixava que ell li passés les mans per l'espatlla i s'aixequés.

En Goku va conservar l'aire rialler sense seguir-li, però, l'evident provocació – És llarg d'explicar...

Per la mirada que li havia clavat, la Nasu estava ara segura que el seu germà tampoc havia acabat exactament de guanyar. '¿Què havia passat?'. Va voler preguntar-li-ho, malgrat que de seguida va avaluar la capacitat que tenia ell d'estar-se dret per intentar separar-se'n. Encara que hagués lluitat per mantenir-se freda al respecte fins llavors, començava a fer-la respirar massa pesadament l'haver de tenir-lo tan a prop; de sentir-li la respiració pausada sense distàncies.

Va aspirar aire un pèl incòmode.

No era la primera vegada que estaven _així_ en un lloc polsós com aquell, però no trobava exactament recomanable el recordar-ho aleshores: en plena explosió d'energies allà on lluitava en Vegeta i on ara podia tornar a notar el ki d'en Cor Petit.

Va deixar-lo anar de sobte. 'Encara que, de seguida, en Goku va tambalejar-se per les ferides i ella va dubtar força sobre si l'havia de tornar a ajudar a subjectar-se'.

– Crec que podré aguantar l'equilibri... – va avançar ell observant-la un moment, quasi fent-se a la idea del que ella pensava, i ja dret més o menys amb estabilitat. Una mena de gran explosió, que va fer moure amb virulència el terra i les poques roques que quedaven dempeus i els envoltaven, va acabar (però) amb la Nasu tornant a tirar endavant, més per amabilitat entre col·legues que pel que li recomanava l'interior. 'El seu somriure, encara que el moment aparentés ser el menys propici en dècades, la superava força... a la vegada que ho feia el fet que els seus sentiments – bastant malcreients – semblaven anar cap a una altra banda'.

Va intentar mantenir el cap fred, una vegada més tot i l'evident proximitat. 'Pensant en què podria haver fet moure la terra _així_'.

– És en Vegeta?

– No, aquest cop no. És el monstre... – va aventurar en Son Goku – Tot i que hi ha capes de la terra que de les últimes explosions han quedat malmeses per aquí... Per això, per poc o molt que facin en la distància, es mou tot així...

Les paraules d'en Goku, amb el cap quasi només un parell de centímetres sobre el seu, van fer ara que la Nasu no se sentís del tot bé amb si mateixa. Aquell no era un bon moment. 'Per què no podia parar de recordar aquell _tipus_ de passat?'. Ell també va mirar-la com si estigués pensant alguna cosa semblant. Ambdós podien ubicar en el passat, més o menys, aquell tipus de sentiments que ara s'havien proposat ofegar. '¿Què dimonis els succeïa?'.

– En Vegeta és molt més fort ara – va reconèixer, tot i canviar de sobte el to de veu solemne per un de lleugerament divertit – Però tu també has millorat. Ho he vist abans...

– Ja... I vols dir que et podria guanyar – va negar evidentment molesta – Deus voler dir fet pols com estàs...

Xiuxiuejaven, quasi sense voler... com si així la proximitat fos menys molesta... Havien canviat totalment de tema... sense adonar-se'n.

– Només m'has deixat desafiar-te una vegada en combat – va somriure lleugerament ell: – Ja no ho recordes? –. I no obstant el que pretenia ser un acostament psíquic amistós, va resultar ser de cop i volta (amb la pregunta) una inquietant ventada de records, ara vius i poc o gens esmorteïts per l'anterior distància psicològica que almenys ella s'havia autoimposat.

– Allò... – va fer-se la forta – ... va ser només un entrenament...

L'única vegada que havien gosat _entrenar_ junts... ¿Per què se li repetia tant aquell record just allà i llavors?. Ella sola hi havia pensat abans. 'No tenia cap sentit... per molt que el lloc s'hi assemblés...'.

Van mirar-se (doncs) una vegada més – intentant evitar la referència – en evident i quasi sonor silenci. 'Ara eren les pupil·les negres i intenses d'ambdós, la respiració dels dos, i no tant l'indret, el que els acostava a aquell instant del passat'.

'Potser la relació de temps en si havia estat més aviat casual'.

Era impossible, d'altri forma, que en Son Goku hagués fet la mateixa absurda relació entre espais que ella. 'De pols i rocs n'hi havia hagut sempre en les seves vides'. No només aleshores...

La mateixa lluita contra en Cèl·lula havia estat així... La primera vegada que s'havien vist havia estat així...

– _Goku – S'hi havia acostat una vegada, en aquell instant de deu anys enrere que ara se'ls repetia a la ment, amb allò mateix a la mirada. Havia estat disposada a "no deixar-ho córrer". No almenys llavors... després, precisament, d'un efímer entrenament. _

Era exactament el contrari del que en l'actualitat pretenien.

_En aquell temps que havien recordat, a ell li havia costat reaccionar. Quasi una dècada enrere, en Son Goku havia actuat – en efecte – pensatiu, convencent-se del pla que havia de seguir a continuació per a què la relació entre ells dos fluís tal i com havia d'haver estat en inici. _

'_I tot i així, aleshores, ho havien acabat atorgant, cedint, tot (indubtablement) al país del tacte... pell amb pell'. _

_Estava pensant, és clar, en un combat un pèl diferent al de l'entrenament que havia mencionat ell de primeres, que ella ja havia evocat abans... 'Tot i que, en el fons, i en certa manera... aquella lluita entre cossos no era una batalla tan aliena al llenguatge d'un enfrontament guerrer'. _

Possiblement, això sí; tant temps després, una mort i més de dues amenaces més tard, ells eren persones completament diferents. 'O s'ho deien'. La Nasu del present notava bategar el seu cor més fort d'allò que era possiblement normal... ¿Estava nerviosa?. El cert era que la molestava enormement estar-hi _tan a prop_, malgrat no saber reaccionar d'una altra manera davant les ferides físiques d'ell.

_Deu anys enrere... abans de l'espai de trenta-sis mesos que havien pogut permetre's a l'espera dels androides – el primer cop que havien estat propers (íntims) en un terreny així a la Terra, i després d'un absurd entrenament que ella havia defugit per l'evident diferència de nivell – no havia estat pas la primera vegada que feien l'amor. 'Si és que d'aquell sexe confós, directe i intuïtiu se n'hi podia dir així'. _

_Però, en canvi, fos com fos; sí havia estat un segon adéu que els havia costat tres anys rescabalar. _

'_L'enèsim comiat que no havia estat l'últim... fins poc abans que en Son Goku es morís en plena batalla contra en Cèl·lula'. _

_Havien estat temps en què, malgrat tot, una mà d'en Son Goku no havia pogut evitar baixar amb parsimònia càlida per la mandíbula i l'escot de la Nasu, recorrent la roba femenina fins a la cintura. _

Temps diferents als d'ara. I ni tan sols era exactament pel lloc, ni pel comentari anterior, que ambdós coincidissin aleshores en un pensament així... 'Potser no era ni per casualitat'. Sens dubte havien estat molt joves. 'Perquè ara, _és clar_, estaven segurs d'haver-se pogut contenir... Tot i sentir que els costava respirar, ell repenjat a l'espatlla d'ella; i que la sang barbotejava per les seves venes amb una mena de força que preferien no reconèixer'. ¿N'estaven prou segurs?.

El fet que, per la samarreta de tires d'ella, ell apamés sense voler més pell de la que pretenia, potser havia estat també l'excusa perfecte perquè certs records fluïssin entre ells en la propera mirada. Per paradoxal que fos que, de totes les vegades, i totes les anècdotes i històries, la proximitat els portés ara a la memòria la que havia estat més física entre ambdós.

La Nasu ni tan sols volia reconèixer el que, només per la mirada fosca i la respiració d'ell, li rebotava al cap. ¿Només en quedava l'atracció d'allò seu?.

– _Fes-ho. – Dempeus ell, feia tants anys, amb ella quasi abraçada al seu cos: El deixar-se portar havia estat una altra història que ara no repetirien. Aquell 'fes-ho' era el que li havia deixat anar la Nasu, de fet, en aquella ocasió recordada, tot tancant els ulls. _

'_Deixant-se arrossegar per les sensacions tremoloses que en Goku li oferia llavors'._

_Que ell la toqués, que ja no parés ni un segon en el procés que l'havia de dur a fer-se-la seva, havia estat del poc que li havia passat pels nervis i el cervell en aquell instant de feia tant temps. _

_Pell contra pell. Carns i ments que només desitjaven sentir. _

_Eren només records._

– _Goku..._

– _Shhtt... _

_Havia estat purament físic... com un combat. 'Qui sap si era per allò que els hi venia al cap...'. _

No tenia sentit rememorar-ho en el present... 'Potser era que l'acostament aquell, l'actual, també era força físic...'. Ella el subjectava i ell descansava les ferides sobre les seves espatlles...

La Nasu va negar amb un petit gir de coll i va esforçar-se a obrir els ulls ben oberts després d'aquell requisi d'imatge volàtil. 'Va odiar-se a si mateixa sense ni tan sols raonar _què_ li havia passat'.

I va haver-hi un curt però intens moment d'incomoditat, més marcat que els anteriors, just després.

¿Hauria passat el mateix – o semblant – pel cap dels dos en aquelles incòmodes dècimes de segon?. ¿Fins a quin exacte extrem?. Ella no hi volia pensar més. I, just amb aquest propòsit, s'havia intentat tirar físicament enrere llavors... apartant-se'n... Tot i que en l'últim segon havia estat conscient que l'havia de continuar subjectant, perquè havien de trobar la manera de moure's d'allà i curar-lo... Estava malferit. 'Encara que, només potser, sí que hagués pogut fer quelcom més per aguantar-se dret'.

Alguna cosa s'havia remogut a l'interior d'ell en aquell llarg moment de records i silenci. Ella semblava resistir-se a allargar el callat instant... I no obstant; va ser en Goku qui va acabar llançant-se a una piscina que sabia buida. 'Era tan poc propi del guerrer que la Nasu va haver d'afinar l'oïda, i parar atenció, per estar mig segura que l'havia entès'.

Li acabava de parlar. Alt i clar, després de tants pensats silencis.

La Nasu duia la roba arrugada i mal posada des del moment en què s'havia oblidat de si mateixa per ajudar-lo a subjectar-se, i d'alguna manera en Son Goku va entendre clarament – en fixar-s'hi – que mort i tot la desitjava.

Era curiós... perquè durant una gran part de la seva vida, ell ni tan sols havia sabut què dimonis era desitjar algú. 'I ara que ho pensava amb una ja gens subtil claredat, resultava estar mort i completament deslligat dels plaers carnals com menjar i...'.

Continuava tenint molta gana, de totes maneres...

'I qui sap, respecte la Nasu, els records podien haver-lo traït més que el present...'.

– Ara mateix... – va dubtar ullant-la i mossegant-se (ell) el llavi un segon en prémer més la mà contra l'espatlla femenina – Ara mateix, tens sort que el teu germà m'hagi deixat el cos destrossat... – La veu, estranyament rendida (tot i que serena) d'un quasi desconegut Son Goku, va aterrar com una bomba a les seves temples. 'No havia pensat gens, en dir-ho'. L'únic normal del seu caràcter allà era l'espontaneïtat, malgrat el conformisme cansat del seu to. 'Potser era l'efecte de tota l'adrenalina que havia descarregat en la lluita i que, ara, de nou tornava a sentir a les venes... de manera subtilment diferent'. Van mirar-se, per contra, encara amb ella contrariada i amb pocs centímetres de distància; més còmplices del que a la Nasu li hauria agradat, buscant-se involuntàriament (i inconscientment) els llavis amb els ulls. – Si pogués... no crec que tingués la voluntat de deixar-te marxar enlloc... no així.

'Ell aparentava més aviat rendit, i tot i així, a ella li sonava totalment fora de lloc, molt més que el recriminar-li aquella no-salutació de feia unes hores'. Ho va pensar escèpticament, disposada a deixar-lo anar allà mateix. 'Si queia al terra malferit, què era el pitjor que li podia passar a un dels homes més forts de l'univers?'. No gran cosa probablement... 'La Nasu es negava les seves pròpies emocions'. I s'entossudia a dir-se que només sentia fredor al respecte... malgrat tot. I això que ni en un dels seus pitjors malsons se li havia acudit que ell llançaria una mena de _broma_ com aquella.

– Sé que no em forçaries mai a res... – va intentar finalment mantenir-se ferma ella; fent veure que era tot un acudit, enrocada en la seva voluntat de persistir en la distància mental creada. ¿S'havia trastocat en Son Goku? 'Ell tenia la respiració encara rebotant-li al seu pit, i ella respirava l'olor a sang i batalla del cos masculí que era a tocar'. –... a res.

– No, però buscaria la manera de persuadir-te... – va mirar-la tan seriós i transcendental llavors que la Nasu no va notar que la subjectava (també) més fort de l'espatlla i, a aquelles alçades, del braç on se li agafava.

'En Cor Petit no s'ho mereixia'. La seva relació amb el namekià, que havia anat contra les pròpies lògiques de la raça d'ell, tampoc. Va remoure's inquieta.

¿Havia aconseguit, només amb la maleïda paraula, _provocar-la així_ el bo d'en Son Goku?. Sentia ja aquell pessigolleig llargament oblidat, que s'assemblava només en part a d'altres sensacions viscudes cos a cos amb en Cor Petit...

'Eren emocions que en aquell moment la recorrien sencera: Sobretot _allà_ on certs sentirs corporals costaven d'ignorar'.

.

.

– En fi... – va celebrar en Follet Tortuga, ja de nou enlairats i en direcció a Corporació Capsula on pretenien convocar el drac Shenron – No es pot negar que som un bon equip... Les hem aconseguit en un temps record! Tenim les 7 Boles de Drac!

– Síiii! – va saltar la petita Maron celebrant-ho, tot i que la seva mare va mirar desconfiadament l'antic mestre d'arts marcials. 'Per la cara que posava, no trigaria en dir o fer alguna rucada de les seves'.

Efectivament l'A-18 va bufar quan va escoltar-lo parlar a continuació: – De l'última esfera, no es pot negar que no hagi estat un _rescat_ perfecte – va riure l'ancià, a qui només aparentava escoltar voluntàriament en Gyumao – Encara que personalment jo m'hagués estalviat la imatge del teu cul, Iamxa.

L'avió, que l'home més jove conduïa, va fins i tot trontollar molt lleugerament davant l'atordiment d'escoltar allò: – Jo... – va balbucejar avergonyit, tot i que al cap i a la fi va decidir callar. 'Ja prou reticències havia tingut en quedar-se en calçotets davant de tots, sobretot amb aquells precisos calçotets, com per haver de reconèixer que dins l'aigua havia hagut de fer algun que altre esforç per no perdre'ls pel camí i quedar-se totalment nu'. Era probable, doncs, que sí... que se li hagués vist el cul... va remugar interiorment per la incontinència verbal del mestre. 'A ell no li feia gràcia'.

En Gyumao i l'Ulong reien, aquest cop, divertits, mentre en Puar intentava apagar les burles per tota la situació en general.

Va ser, de fet, l'etern amic de l'una vegada bandit, el que va adonar-se que la Xixi, que havia estat sota l'aigua amb la Vídel, l'home i més tard el mestre, ni tan sols els mirava. '¿S'havia posat vermella... encara que fos durant uns pocs segons?'.

Un nou sotrac, aquesta vegada provocat per una força exterior molt més evident, va fer-ho moure tot, va remoure la nau i va tornar a distreure'ls a tots.

A diferència d'altres ensurts del viatge, aquesta vegada sí havia estat una explosió enorme el que els havia mogut sense eix per moments.

La Bulma que no havia parlat de feia estona, va ser qui més va creure notar-ho.

– I ara què ha passat? – va exclamar en Iamxa molest de nou – Semblava una tempesta d'aire!

– Hi deu haver hagut una explosió – S'havia posat seriós de cop i volta el mestre Mutenroshi – No gaire lluny...

La Bulma havia tingut una mena de flaix estrany, com si l'aire que de fet només havia arribat a tocar la carcassa de la nau, l'hagués acabat per travessar a ella també. ¿Què volia dir allò?

¿Per què tenia aquell mal pressentiment just llavors?. Portava ja molts minuts, i també hores, buscant una callada explicació als crims comesos per en Vegeta. Fins i tot havia fet que en Follet Tortuga li reconegués que no veia el príncep dels guerrers així des de molt el principi de saber-ne l'existència...

I ara... Ara ni tan sols podia acabar d'explicar-se per què sentia que una tempesta gelada l'acabava d'omplir per dins i cobrir del tot.

– Ve... Vegeta... – va posar-se la mà al costat d'allà on tenia el cor. 'Alguna cosa li acabava de passar'. Per algun motiu n'estava bastant segura llavors... malgrat intentar desmentir-s'ho i treure-s'ho del cap just mig minut després. 'Se sentia paranoica'.

¿Podia haver-li passat realment res?. ¿Res més terrible que el tornar-se un veritable dimoni?.

El seu rostre de preocupació va ser evident per tots els que eren a la nau. 'Tant que la Suno va moure's endavant per posar-li una mà a l'espatlla'. – Si les Boles fan la màgia que dieu... d'aquí uns minuts ja haurem ressuscitat la gent que ha mort... Tot el demés anirà bé...

La pròpia pèl-roja sabia que era un intent més aviat benintencionat de calmar els ànims, quan feia estona que no sabien què se n'havia fet dels guerrers adults ni dels nens... Ni tampoc de la Nasu i la Reiya...

El que havia explotat ara aparentava ser quasi més que el que s'esperava d'una bomba nuclear.

.

La Reiya havia vacil·lat... 'Conscient, no només per la seriositat en els rostres d'en Cor Petit i en Vegeta, que estaven a punt de viure un moment vital'.

'Havia sabut, des de feia ja uns minuts, que la intenció del seu oncle era posar-hi la vida'. Apostar-hi la vida, per guanyar el poderós monstre. 'Ella, malgrat tot el que hagués pensat abans, també volia queixar-se i intentar impedir-li-ho ara'. Encara que sabés que no en tenia cap mena d'oportunitat... i que el seu oncle li havia atorgat la responsabilitat dels adults en tota aquella història.

'Havia d'anar-se'n amb en Cor Petit'.

En Bu ja era pràcticament allà.

Amb tot el pes del que passava, la filla de la Nasu va col·locar-se al costat del namekià, fent que ell la mirés amb assentiment i notant l'ullada de reüll d'en Vegeta que ja tornava a mirar seré, però ferit, cap endavant.

– Et vull preguntar una cosa... – va dirigir-se al namekià, per estrany que fos en ell. 'Potser ja no hi havia res de què sorprendre's allà'. – Si moro, em podré trobar amb en Kakarot a l'Altre Món?

La resposta era dura. En Cor Petit ho sabia i, a sobre, hi havia la Reiya a pocs metres enllà. 'Potser demanaven massa d'ella'.

– No crec que en aquest moment serveixin de res les mentides pietoses – va ullar-la per després tornar a mirar en Vegeta que era girat cap endavant – Per tant, diré la veritat... No pot ser. Has mort molts innocents no fa pas gaire... Quan moris, desapareixerà el teu cos i l'ànima se te l'enduran a un món que no és el d'en Goku – No calia ser gaire intel·ligent per saber que aquelles notícies tampoc eren ben rebudes per la nena, que a diferència de la serenitat d'ell, premia els punys amb força quasi al límit de fer-se sang a les mans – L'ànima se t'hi purificarà, perdràs la memòria de tot això i et reencarnaràs.

'Realment no havia pensat en haver d'oblidar-ho tot'. Hi havia coses que no havia valorat de la seva vida a la Terra, que ni tan sols havia pretès oblidar...

Només podia fer-se el fort. Actuar amb serenor i fredor... com sempre. – Renoi – va somriure de costat – Quina ràbia... – va pensar un moment en el seu fill i la Bulma, però no va saber si era el més adequat per poder acabar fent allò. – Vinga – va sobreposar-se'n sense que se li notés – Molt bé. Aneu-vos-en. Espavileu-vos!

La Reiya va estar temptada de negar-se a avançar. 'Però finalment va saber que era el que esperaven d'ella... i no podia decebre'ls'. El seu oncle estava disposat a morir per algun motiu que no era només exactament la Terra... No es podia permetre comportar-se com una nena petita. 'Ella era més que una nena petita', va intentar insuflar-se els orgulls de raça... malgrat el viscut abans.

– Sí – va escoltar acceptar en Cor Petit.

I simplement va seguir-lo amb els ulls tancats. No volia mirar enrere i trobar-se la silueta del príncep.

– Oncle...

Va volar a contracor al costat d'en Cor Petit quan aquest va fer-li una darrera ullada, i de seguida va veure que en Krilín, que s'havia mantingut allunyat a les roques del principi tota aquella estona, els seguia.

En Vegeta estava ben disposat a arribar al final. I el primer que va haver de fer va ser aturar en Bu quan aquest ja intentava dirigir el seu atac als lluitadors que marxaven de l'indret.

– Un moment, monstre! – va ser més ràpid en cridar – Encarrega-te'n quan m'hagis guanyat – va desafiar-lo a continuació. I va saber exactament què havia de dir per aturar-lo: – Entesos, globus pudent?

– Moriràs en un segon – va riure el Bu.

I el príncep només va somriure de costat, amb la serenitat que portava mantenint tota l'estona en el seu rostre. – T'he estudiat prou – va dir – Vinga!

'Només lamentava no haver pogut disculpar-se amb la Nasu'. Esperava que ho entengués... 'Sabia que ho entendria...'. Com sempre...

'Com l'havia entès en Kakarot'. Va començar a acumular energia per dur el seu pla endavant. 'Venceria en Bu encara que hi deixés la vida'.

– Et faré esclatar d'una manera que ningú trobarà ni les teves engrunes – va assegurar a la bola de xiclet rosa que ja es disposava a atacar-lo. En Bu va quedar-se quiet i sorprès en sentir-lo. 'La mirada del guerrer només podia indicar que li ho deia molt seriosament'.

Va desviar la vista de costat per concentrar-se en l'últim moment que, sabia, li quedava de vida. – Adéu Bulma, Trunks... – Lamentava no només no tornar-los a veure, sinó oblidar-los. 'Aquella dona que una vegada havia considerat vulgar, aquella dona era el més semblant a un guerrer de l'espai que havia conegut en aquell planeta'. Exceptuant-ne la Nasu... i sobretot la Reiya. I a no ser per la dèbil força física de la científica... és clar. El fet era que aquella dona l'havia sabut entendre i s'havia acabat quedant dins seu... 'Havia passat més de vuit anys negant-s'ho a si mateix'. Encara que havia acabat cedint a les comoditats de la Terra en els últims temps. No ho hagués pogut reconèixer mai, sinó fos per... – Adéu, Kakarot!

Estava tranquil respecte aquella rivalitat. 'Sempre tan estúpidament noble i a vegades tanoca i, en canvi, havia acabat sabent llegir-lo a ell i a les seves complicades emocions a la perfecció'.

En certa manera, malgrat haver-lo deixat inconscient, es moriria... deixaria aquell món per sempre... i encara no l'hauria vençut. 'No com havia imaginat fer tot aquell temps'.

Va pujar d'intensitat la força i l'energia que l'envoltava, amb el propòsit d'acabar explotant i endur-se el monstre per davant...

– Nasu... – Era tan maleïdament tossuda que si la Reiya era com ella, no trigaria en ser una fantàstica lluitadora... 'Bé, tot i que una vegada més, potser era més mèrit dels gens que la nena duia; mèrit d'aquell poder innat que havia tingut sempre un guerrer, que ell havia cregut de segona, com en Kakarot'.

Si s'havia proposat demostrar-li que les creences i les categories saiyajins no havien tingut mai molta raó de ser... la seva germana ho havia acabat aconseguint.

Va visualitzar els rostres de la Bulma i en Trunks abans d'arribar al seu màxim potencial de força concentrat tot en aquella explosió que anava a succeir.

– Wuuoooooooooooooo! – va cridar amb totes les forces i fins més enllà de les entranyes, mil·lèsimes de segon abans de convertir-se en pols.

Tot el planeta va tremolar.

.

Ho havia explicat prou bé en Cor Petit, cel enllà, feia tan sols mig segon. 'Quan en Krilín demanava què passava i, a diferència d'ell, la Reiya s'estava callada i pensativa, quasi amb els ulls tancats de la velocitat i els punys contrets'.

El namekià temia no saber-la consolar després d'allò. 'Si es tancava en si mateixa, com seria propi de la seva mare... i del seu oncle...'.

– Què ha passat al Torneig, Reiya? – Havia acabat demanant abans.

– Ha matat molta gent, Cor Petit – Havia murmurat ella en resposta – La mare i tot ha corregut perill...

'No va deixar-la continuar llavors'. Sabia que ella mateixa n'era molt conscient _ara_.

– Per primer cop lluitarà pel bé dels altres – va forçar el gest de respecte i ràbia... ràbia cap a la situació... cap al malson, d'un monstre que com en Cèl·lula els tocava vèncer com fos, cap al malson que es repetia – Lluitarà pel bé dels altres...

'Per primera vegada sentia un sincer i profund respecte cap a en Vegeta'. Ja més enllà de saber que el necessitaven per la situació... o de tolerar-lo pel fet que fos el germà de la Nasu.

– I hi deixarà la vida... – va acabar la frase continuant endavant, encara amb la Reiya al costat, malgrat que aquesta se seguia sentint estranya en haver de volar lluny d'allà... deixant el germà de la seva mare enrere. 'Endevinava que en Trunks, d'estar en la seva posició, s'hagués negat a fer-ho'.

¿Hagués hagut _ella_ de fer allò? ¿De quedar-se?. No, és clar... 'Sabia que en Vegeta li havia donat l'oportunitat d'actuar conforme la maduresa que creia que tenia...'. Fer una altra cosa, hagués estat trair-lo.

Era curiós perquè, fins i tot en aquell fet, el seu oncle i el mateix Cor Petit semblaven entendre que ella era de dret ben diferent als altres dos nanos... Com amb el tema de la força però al revés. ¿Si tots tres eren fills de guerrers... perquè d'entrada no se'ls suposava iguals en tot?.

Aquella era una pregunta que ja començava a ser recorrent dins seu. 'Per tots aparentava ser normal que, de moment, ella no pogués atrapar-los el ritme de força...'. I ara també ho era que entengués el sacrifici del príncep...

I de fet tenien raó... ho volgués o no... d'alguna manera: ho entenia.

De sobte tot va moure's al seu voltant en una gran explosió just on havia estat en Vegeta fins llavors, ja a diversos quilòmetres darrere seu.

El cel s'havia il·luminat estranyament i un fort vent els havia empès enrere amb intensitat.

'En aquell punt s'acabava la vida d'en Vegeta'.

.

.

– Què ha estat això? – va revoltar-se contra si en notar com l'energia d'en Vegeta es fonia després d'una gran explosió. 'Juraria que havien deixat de lluitar feia ja minuts quan, de sobte, l'energia del seu germà s'havia fet més i més evident... fins a desfer-se com la pólvora d'un enorme foc artificial'.

El rostre d'en Son Goku va mantenir la rigorositat d'haver captat una mala notícia fins al punt que quasi va prémer-li el braç esquerre per evitar que anés enlloc. 'Hagués passat, el que hagués passat... era evident que hi arribarien tard'.

Despentinada com estava, malgrat la cua, i descalça, la Nasu va quasi tremolar quan ell li va confirmar el que ella acabava ja de captar.

– Espera... crec que... torno a captar l'energia del monstre Bu... però la d'en Vegeta no... – va mirar enlaire cap al lloc de l'explosió – Espero que no sigui mort!

Ella, aquesta vegada, assegurant-se que s'aguantés dempeus en fer el primer pas enrere; va deixar-lo anar per recollir una bossa que ja havia vist al terra abans... Es mostrava evidentment pensativa.

En Son Goku, intentant ara mantenir l'equilibri, amb una mà a la nuca que li feia un mal de mil dimonis, va reconèixer de seguida què era el que subjectava: - És clar... en Vegeta s'ha menjat l'última mongeta màgica... M'ha atacat per deixar-me inconscient i se n'ha anat a lluitar amb un Bu...

– Ell sol, evidentment – va fer la Nasu pensativa com si fos molt evident, analitzant la conveniència o no de tornar-lo a ajudar a subjectar-se. 'Va decidir que no, com havia pensat abans: el pitjor que podia passar era que trontollés enrere...'. Malferit o no continuava sent el lluitador fort de sempre.

Havia intentat mantenir una altra actitud. Però li era impossible fer-ho d'una altra manera. 'Tot i que ara totes les seves preocupacions es tornessin a centrar en el que acabava de passar més enllà'.

– La Reiya i en Cor Petit eren allà... – va evitar mirar-li ara fins i tot el gest del rostre. 'Ell, sabent-ho, va assentir igualment'.

– No noto l'energia d'en Son Gohan – va dir-li – Però fixa-t'hi... sí hi ha les energies d'en Krilín, en Cor Petit i la petita... són vius. Ells ens poden explicar què deu haver passat...

– No sé per què però hi ha hagut una estona que les seves energies, les d'ells, tampoc es notaven – va aventurar – I si hagués passat una cosa semblant ara? Almenys a en Son Gohan...

– No – va negar l'home, que tot i així es mantenia seré – En Krilín i en Cor Petit s'havien convertit en pedra... En Gohan pot ser que sigui...

A la Nasu la mirada li ho va dir tot.

.

.

– Krilín – aventurava en Cor Petit just llavors – porta aquests dos a casa... Jo em quedaré aquí i intentaré descobrir què ha passat...

– Cor Petit... – Havia protestat la Reiya de seguida que havia endevinat quin era el seu paper.

– Acompanya'ls tu també – No li havia donat pas a possibles queixes – Heu d'explicar què ha passat. A en Goku no ho sé... Però en Gohan... – va empassar saliva per dir-ho – Em sembla que... que l'ha mort el monstre Bu. Així m'ho han dit... – va resumir tot i que per ser exactes li ho havia sentit reclamar al mateix Bu – M'ho ha dit en Vegeta...

– Però...

Malgrat la insistència de la nena, el namekià havia marxat per si sol a analitzar els danys que havia causat l'explosió d'en Vegeta... i en Krilín s'havia quedat allà palplantat... amb els dos nens, un a cada braç, i la mirada perduda.

– No... no pot ser... en Gohan i tot... Com els ho podré dir?

La Reiya va mirar-lo reflexiva un instant. 'No es creia que un sol monstre hagués pogut causar tot aquell desastre'. I no acabava de processar què volia dir que efectivament ara en Vegeta... i també en Gohan... fossin morts.

No almenys del tot.

Una idea va ficar-se-li al cap de sobte. – La mare estarà bé, oi?! Venia davant meu... no entenc per què no ha arribat on éreu abans que jo...

'En Krilín ja ni tan sols sabia què dir'. – En realitat... si el monstre era quí... Què pot haver-li passat? Estigues tranquil·la... – va titubejar, animant-la a continuar en direcció a casa dels nois. – En Cor Petit ja ens atraparà... anem-hi anant, va. Potser la Nasu és allà...

.

– Ja ho entenc... – va examinar el terreny en Cor Petit – Si l'hagués ferit superficialment, en Bu hauria ressuscitat... per això el volia destruir del tot. Encara que hagués de sacrificar el propi cos...

No tot aniria com ara s'imaginava.

Per començar, perquè malgrat que l'havia partit per la meitat, en Babidí continuava allà... moribund però respirant...

¿Quina mena de condemnada protecció havia fet servir?

I a sobre, tot i que es bellugava, ni tan sols havia tingut la oportunitat de rematar-lo... Els trossos d'en Bu, enganxant-se uns a d'altres, l'havien espantat bastant més...

'Terrible com era tot allò, només havia pogut fugir'.

– Correu! – Havia exclamat en arribar de nou a l'alçada d'en Krilín i la Reiya – Aquell monstre... no és mort!

– Com?!

– El monstre Bu no és mort? – S'havia resistit a creure's la nena, que com en Krilín havia quedat parada a l'aire en veure'l tornar tan precipitadament – Així... així... l'oncle ha mort inútilment...?!

– Sembla mentida... – Havia sospirat l'humà...

– Ja en parlarem... – S'havia apressat a donar-los més pressa en Cor Petit – Aquesta zona és perillosa... Ens hem d'endur els nanos al Palau de Déu...

Ja la simple expressió havia fet pujar la mosca al nas a la Reiya. ¿Als nanos?. Però el que va seguir va empitjorar la impressió que se n'acabava d'endur la menuda.

– Aquests nois... – va mirar-se'ls prement les dents quan ja en Krilín li havia cedit de nou el gest de subjectar-los – Aquests dos nois són els nostres únics punts d'esperança...! Petita, però esperança després de tot...

Mentre tornaven a engegar el pas, aquesta vegada cap al Palau de Déu, la Reiya va limitar-se a volar en silenci al costat del namekià.

Al seu interior hi bullien vàries idees. '¿Per què si era prou bona per entendre que el seu oncle s'havia matat inútilment, no ho era per poder fer res al respecte?'.

¿Què fallava en ella, que funcionés tan bé en el seu cosí i l'altre nen?. ¿Serien sempre més forts?. 'Tot i que el cor li demanava protestar, va preferir fer-se la forta i fingir que el darrer comentari no li importava gaire gens'.

De totes maneres, creia haver entès algun dels errors del seu tiet... Estava orgullosa de ser una saiyajin... però no a aquell preu... 'No al preu que, al seu parer, en Vegeta havia pagat al Gran Torneig d'Arts Marcials... malgrat que els veritables afectats havien estat d'altres'.

¿En quin moment ho havia entès del tot, o creia fer-ho?.

Havien volat a continuació fins al Palau de Déu, només parant-se una mil·lèsima de segon davant de la torre d'en Mixet Murri. 'En Krilín tenia l'esperança de trobar-hi més mongetes màgiques, però en Iajirobai aviat els havia recordat que ja li havien donat les tres últimes a en Son Goku'. En Karin, en canvi, només havia observat la seriositat d'en Cor Petit amb total parquedat.

La Reiya ni tan sols havia parlat en tota aquella estona.

– Ei, i aquests noiets, que estan malferits? – Havien demanat en Dende i en Popo de seguida que els havien vist arribar. 'Hores d'ara en Dende ja havia captat tot el que realment passava allà baix a la Terra'. I en aquell instant, després d'assegurar-se que estava prou segur del que havia passat i que coincidia bastant amb en Cor Petit, havia manat a en Popo que fes descansar ambdós marrecs a l'interior de Palau.

Ell, en Krilín, en Cor Petit i una Reiya estranyament silenciosa i pensativa s'havien quedat a l'exterior sense saber quin havia de ser exactament el següent pas.

– No teniu gana? – Els havia ofert en Popo després. – Aviat serà hora de sopar...

Respecte en Bu, en Dende ho tenia prou clar: – Un esperit carregat d'odi creix i creix... –. El que no sabia era que podria passar ara que continuava viu – Què passarà a la Terra, Cor Petit?

– Com vols que ho sàpiga, si tu que ets el Déu d'aquest planeta, no ho sap?

La situació era desencoratjadora. I ni tan sols la filla de la Nasu tenia gana, com acostumava, en aquella ocasió...

– Alguna cosa sí que menjarem, no? – En notar-la absent, havia intentat treure-la del seu particular trànsit en Krilín.

– I la mare? – Havia insistit ella com si no l'hagués escoltat – Notes l'energia de la mare, Dende?

La pregunta havia atret l'atenció d'en Cor Petit que, de fet, sí havia escoltat que demanava per ella en arribar allà on eren ells feia una estona... però que fins ara no queia en què – llavors – tot allò devia voler dir que no l'havia obeït en absolut. 'No s'havia quedat on era'.

Una altra pregunta els rondava pel cap: – Dende, que se n'ha fet d'en Goku, que ho saps? – Havia preguntat en Krilín nerviós.

– No cal que patiu – Havia avançat no obstant el Déu – No morirà dos cops... però també és veritat que abans, després de la lluita contra en Vegeta, ha quedat molt mal ferit...

'Pel poc que havia dit la Reiya, imaginaven aleshores com havien arribat a lluitar aquells dos...'.

– Hi hauríem d'anar?

– Vindrà... – Havia estat l'únic que havia pronunciat en Dende, mentre en Popo els empenyia endins per a què mengessin alguna cosa – Tu també Cor Petit, entra i beu alguna cosa... Quedeu-vos a esperar que els nens despertin...

En Cor Petit s'havia concentrat per sentir l'energia d'en Son Goku i on es trobava, però aviat una altra força l'havia distret completament... 'En Kaitoxin també era viu?! Tal i com l'havia notat, ho havia deixat de fer segons després...'.

.

.

– En Cor Petit i en Krilín són vius. I la Reiya. – Havia acabat per dir en Son Goku en aquell moment en què intentava entendre per què l'energia del seu fill, com la d'en Vegeta, no era enlloc – Ja tornen a ser al Palau de Déu.

'Era clar que si volien saber alguna cosa del que havia passat, només podien resoldre-ho anant-hi'.

– D'acord, doncs – Havia acceptat ella, encara una mica dubitativa. – Creus que podràs teletransportar-nos? – Havia de tenir la seva filla davant ja per assegurar-se que estava veritablement bé. 'No li havia fet gens de cas quan li havia demanat que es quedés amb la Bulma i companyia'. No és que li fes gaire il·lusió tornar a apropar-se d'aquella manera a en Son Goku.

– Agafa'm del braç – va ser breu ell. – Serà un instant...

'Probablement ambdós fossin conscients ara, asserenats per les circumstàncies, que la càrrega física entre si havia estat massa forta feia uns moments'.

'En certa manera, i pensant-ho bé, la Nasu s'esforçava en sentir-se alleujada pel fet que finalment tot allò que li havia passat pel cap, i que d'alguna manera havia endevinat i sabut en ell, només fos una qüestió física'. ¿Ho era?

Preferia pensar que sí. Eren prou adults per evitar un _simple_ problema com aquell.

En Goku va posar-se dos dits al front per tal de realitzar el canvi de lloc instantani. I la Nasu va fer el que ell li havia dit, posar una mà al seu braç esquerre, quasi sense pressionar gens la pell que amb prou feines tocava.

En un obrir i tancar d'ulls va sentir com l'estómac se li comprimia i finalment era ja en un altre lloc. 'On havia viscut tot aquell temps'.

.

.

La Bulma, amb aquell mocador groc al coll i el vistós i ajustat vestit vermell, gairebé havia perdut joventut en les seves faccions en aquelles poques hores que portava capficada, primer en les accions d'en Vegeta i després en aquell mal pressentiment.

Va cordar-se bé les botes grogues en saltar de l'avió, una vegada que ja havien arribat a Corporació Capsula. 'Es disposarien a continuació a demanar el desig pel qual podria ressuscitar la gent que havia matat el seu company'.

No es volia ni imaginar que s'hagués pogut tornar com quan va arribar a la Terra...

– Ens hi posem ja? – va somriure-li en Iamxa observant com les set boles brillaven intermitentment en estar de nou juntes.

.

.

– Quan es despertaran aquests vailets? – van sortir, després de menjar alguna cosa, altre cop a l'exterior de la plataforma: amb en Dende i en Popo d'acompanyants. 'No havien aconseguit motivar la gana... de cap de les maneres'.

– M'imagino que encara dormiran una hora o així – Havia avançat en Cor Petit.

En una situació així, en Krilín acabava de decidir demanar a en Dende de poder portar la seva família cap allà.

– No està gaire bé, oi, que només vulgui salvar els nostre amics? – S'havia qüestionat després... pensant en fer-se'n enrere.

De totes maneres, en Dende tenia raó i en Cor Petit li hi donava suport: – En aquests moments encara existeix la Terra gràcies a vosaltres – va dir el jove Déu – Trobo que, al cap i a la fi, us ho prou mereixeu...

En Krilín havia estat a punt de marxar volant per avisar-los... sinó fos perquè... de seguida havien notat _aquella energia_... just allà.

'No estava sol'.

– Mama! – A la Reiya, en saber-la allà, gairebé va semblar oblidar-se-li qualsevol cabòria. Per moments va deixar anar un somriure i va córrer endavant, mentre en Krilín i en Cor Petit s'unien en aquell camí, just cap a la banda contrària de la plataforma on eren, amb més dubtes que certeses.

– Hola! – va ser en Son Goku el primer en saludar, mentre la dona se n'apartava. 'Només calia conèixer mínimament aquella tècnica d'en Son Goku per saber que, aquella distància que ara ella pretenia, havia estat impossible un segon abans'.

Els crits d'alegria d'en Krilín, van evitar que hagués de fer res més que agafar la Reiya per les espatlles, en una abraçada subtil, i mirar breument a en Cor Petit que s'hi apropava.

– Goku! Però si és en Goku! Ets viu... – va pensar que cometia el mateix error que ella havia ressaltat abans, encara que les circumstàncies no deixaven ja molt espai per a bromes. 'En Son Goku no era viu, però sí: continuava allà amb ells'. De moment... – Ostres, però estàs molt ferit, eh?! – Havia insistit el millor amic del guerrer. Mentre en Dende els avançava i s'oferia a curar-lo.

– Tu estàs bé, Nasu? – va escoltar la veu d'en Cor Petit, i sense saber per què la saiyajin va evitar-li un instant la mirada fins que va saber que, aquella actitud seva, era encara pitjor. El namekià devia saber prou bé part del que li rondava pel cap... 'Sobretot si continuava evitant-lo per moments... En comptes de demanar-li, ella a ell, si estava bé...'. Al cap i a la fi, fins que el desmai d'en Son Goku a mans d'en Vegeta, li havia fet canviar el rumb; havia temut prou per la seva integritat.

'I si no se n'havia preocupat després era perquè li havia notat l'energia del tot estable...', va dir-se a si mateixa mirant-lo i acostant-se-li a la fi. – Sí... Només he... Després que en Vegeta insistís a lluitar-hi al Gran Torneig... Bé, venia cap a vosaltres, quan me n'he adonat que probablement havia quedat inconscient... o pitjor... –. 'No, buscar una excusa tampoc era el que havia de fer': – En Vegeta...

La Reiya no li havia deixat acabar ni tan sols la frase, modificant així la seva sèrie de pensaments. – L'oncle és mort, mare...

La notícia, tot i que temuda, va colpir de dret el pit de la Nasu que no va poder evitar girar el cap ara per buscar l'assentiment d'en Son Goku, a qui en Dende es disposava a acabar de curar. – Asseu-te aquí, va – va convidar-lo el mateix Déu conduïnt-lo cap a les escales, per arribar millor a les nafres i ferides del seu tors. 'Mentre la princesa saiyajin encara atenia palplantada la seguretat que la Reiya tenia en aquella afirmació'.

– Què ha passat?

– Ara us ho expliquem – Havia insistit però en Dende – Estàs millor Goku? Podem arreglar-te la roba en un moment... Eh, Cor Petit? –.

Era només qüestió de màgia.

La Nasu va notar com el namekià es preguntava què n'havia estat d'una part de la seva faldilla, si no havia lluitat. Però va moure's uns metres encara capficada en el seu germà. 'No se'n feia a la idea'. – Així... – va qüestionar-se – Ha estat aquell monstre?

– En Kaitoxin ens havia avisat – va començar a parlar aleshores totalment seriós i preocupat en Cor Petit – No ens podem imaginar la força que té en Bu. Si no fem res per evitar-ho no només moriran els terrícoles, sinó els altres éssers vius de l'univers...

'En Vegeta és mort...', no es podia evitar repetir la Nasu, però. 'Mort'. Va deixar-se caure també a les escales, a un parell de metres d'on en Dende havia fet asseure en Son Goku. 'No volia enfonsar-se... però notava que aviat ja no podria més'.

El seu germà no podia ser mort... No per un estúpid monstre. A en Vegeta aquells reptes el motivaven a progressar... no es permetria deixar-hi la pell. 'No, oi?'.

En Son Goku només escoltava.

– I en Son Gohan? – va gosar preguntar la Nasu aleshores, buscant el que temia que es trobaria en la mirada d'en Cor Petit – Merda...

'No feia falta explicar gaire cosa més per imaginar que eren morts'.

– En Gohan ha mort a mans del monstre – va relatar en Cor Petit allò que havia sentit dir a en Vegeta – I en Kaitoxin... la seva energia era molt dèbil... amb prou feines s'ha notat un instant abans... i ara ja fa estona que no se sent en absolut...

En Goku va prémer els punys, encara assegut, en acabar de fer-se'n a la idea. – Desgraciat... – va sentir prou ràbia dins seu, encara que va procurar pensar amb serenitat què era el que hi podien fer – Quina mala sort... així... en Gohan i en Kaitoxin... en Vegeta i tot ha mort...

– Però... – va intentar intercedir en Krilín amb una mica d'optimisme. 'Aferrant-se a qualsevol cosa per pensar en una sortida'. – Però... dins de la desgràcia, sort que tu, Goku... encara ets viu... Ets l'únic que pots guanyar el monstre Bu!

Davant del silenci del seu amic, i de l'espera callada d'en Cor Petit, la Nasu va tornar a alçar la vista, ara acostant la Reiya a ella tot tibant-la d'una mà, i va mirar-se el panorama. 'En Son Goku no aparentava pensar el mateix que l'humà'.

La seva mateixa veu li ho va confirmar: – Et diré la veritat... – va ser breu i reflexiu en pronunciar-se – Jo tampoc el puc guanyar...

En Krilín s'havia espantat i tot en sentir-li-ho dir: – ... Entre en Vegeta i jo no hi havia tanta diferència de força... En Vegeta ha donat la vida per guanyar-lo i el monstre s'ha quedat tan fresc... Perdoneu però no el podria guanyar.

Alguna cosa en el to de veu del saiyajin inquietava la Nasu aleshores. I no precisament per què digués que no podia vèncer en Bu. 'Tal i com explicava ell, era d'una lògica indiscutible'. O així pintava...

– Quina ràbia – va prémer els punys llavors amb una altra idea a la ment i en Krilín al costat completament desanimat – Si en Vegeta o en Gohan, almenys un dels dos, fos viu... Podríem fer alguna cosa...

'Allò sí que no aparentava ser gens lògic'. Ni tan sols junts podrien...

Però la idea d'en Son Goku semblava fixa en alguna cosa: – No... no em refereixo a lluitar-hi tots junts però per separat... – Havia dit sense que ningú l'entengués exactament. La Nasu que havia sentit alguna cosa clavar-se-li dins i tot en escoltar parlar de nou d'un Vegeta mort... va tornar a prestar-li atenció. 'Fins i tot el to de veu del guerrer s'havia reactivat amb allò'. – Utilitzaríem la fusió...

'En Dende sí sabia exactament a què es referia'. A en Goku l'hi havien explicat uns metamoresos a l'Altre Món i no tenia res a veure amb l'assimilació dels namekians ni amb cap altra tècnica que ell hagués conegut abans.

La princesa saiyajin, altri cop amb el cap baix i la mirada plataforma enllà, va notar-li l'entusiasme; en aixecar-se de les escales d'una revolada per explicar-se amb més detall.

'Ella s'hi va quedar, escoltant-lo en silenci'.

Mentalment buscava també una solució, sobretot entre les propostes que feien els altres. 'Després d'en Goku, el que més parlava ara mateix era en Krilín que, de seguida que havien mencionat una mínima possibilitat de sortir-se'n, havia recuperat fins i tot el color'.

¿Hi havia esperança?.

La fusió de Metamor, aquella tècnica en concret, es podia fer sempre que hi hagués dues persones amb la mateixa força i característiques semblants del cos.

I allò els descartava a tots plegats. A ella concretament perquè el seu gènere no li atorgava exactament unes característiques semblants a les de ningú d'allà... 'Encara que... bé... tampoc se li havia acudit proposar-ho... Fos com fos, amb l'únic amb qui estava igualada en força era amb en Cor Petit'. La primera idea havia estat, de fet, fer la fusió amb en Vegeta o en Gohan, sumant-hi en Goku quan aquest últim tornés a l'Altre Món... però com que després que se li acabessin les vint-i-quatre hores allà, ell no podia tornar a la Terra, allò quedava absolutament descartat. També perquè en Vegeta probablement no seria pas al mateix lloc del més enllà que en Son Gohan.

En Popo havia tingut una gran idea després de tot: – I els que dormen allà dins? En Goten i en Trunks tenen més o menys la mateixa força i la mateixa mida. No es podrien fusionar?

Després d'un instant d'astorament, el crit d'alegria d'en Goku havia estat immens. 'Sí, aquella era la solució'. I a més era una solució justa... lluitarien pel món les noves generacions...

'No a tothom li entusiasmava tant aquella mateixa idea'.

– Molt bé, senyor Popo – va cridar en Goku amb un somriure d'orella a orella, i per moments deixant mig de banda el gran pes de tot el que havia passat – És clar! Hi havia aquesta possibilitat!

Tot estava ara clar.

– Cor Petit! Dedicaré el temps que em queda a ensenyar-los la tècnica de la fusió però no n'hi haurà prou – va explicar-se amb gests dempeus – Després continua'ls entrenant tu...

– Està bé, entesos!

En Krilín va fer espetegar els dits amb ànims. 'Tornava a ser clarament optimista'. – Bona pensada, podem tornar a tenir esperança! Aquests dos nanos ho faran!

La Nasu que era l'única que encara els mirava asseguda, s'havia adonat de seguida del gest que la seva filla havia fet just al seu costat. 'De fet li havia defugit de feia ja uns segons aquella mà que li subjectava abans'. – Reiya...

– Me'n vaig dins...

'Sabia què li passava'.

– Què...? – va preguntar perdut en Krilín en veure marxar la petita, de cop i volta, palau enllà, i en contemplar com la Nasu s'aixecava d'on era just després.

La saiyan només va fer-li una mirada d'evidència abans d'ullar en Cor Petit amb serietat i disculpar-se amb un mig somriure: – Ja hi parlo jo...

– Però què li passa? – Havia insistit l'humà.

– A tu què et sembla? – Quasi havia fet broma ella, tot i estar-hi lleument preocupada. 'No volia que la Reiya es capfiqués amb una cosa així... no quan hauria d'estar lamentant les pèrdues que havien tingut... No volia que algun dia acabés seguint els passos d'en Vegeta'.

I menys per unes circumstàncies que ella ni coneixia.

En Krilín se'n va adonar llavors, tot i que igualment va dubtar: – Però si ha estat en Cor Petit qui ha dit abans que aquells dos nanos eren la nostra última esperança... i no s'havia enfadat...

– N'esteu segurs? – va fer comprensiva la Nasu, ara però dirigint-se més que res a en Cor Petit. 'Aquella mirada compartida els descobria que – bé, com coneixien la Reiya – només les presses del moment podien haver fet que el namekià no captés el sentir de la xica en un primer instant'.

La comparació amb en Trunks i en Goten començava a molestar-la profundament.

En Goku se'ls havia mirat des d'allà on era... encara que per moments, i com al principi del Torneig, s'havia sentit molt llunyà del coneixement mutu que hi havia entre en Cor Petit i la Nasu quan es tractava de la petita.

Va mig somriure en comprendre què era el que passava pel cap d'aquella menuda que era filla seva... i neboda d'en Vegeta. 'En un futur no li costaria gens arribar a aquell nivell que desitjava...'. Però, és clar, li costava més... 'Ni en Vegeta ni ell... ni la Nasu... no havien pogut ni tan sols imaginar convertir-se en superguerrers... no quan només eren canalla com ella'.

– Hi vaig... – va disculpar-se la princesa dels guerrers, girant cua i seguint la seva filla. 'Tenien més d'una cosa a parlar... o no'. ¿Què se suposava que havia de dir-li?.

Va marxar, descalça com anava, passadís enllà.

– De totes maneres... Em sembla que en Trunks i en Goten trigaran bastant abans que no perfeccionin la tècnica... – va raonar en Cor Petit que, malgrat que havia pensat també en què els tocaria dir a la Reiya en aquelles circumstàncies; tornava a estar centrat ara en l'amenaça que els ocupava. – Potser aleshores el monstre Bu ja haurà mort molta gent més... Potser hi haurà una matança o desapareixerà la Terra... però ho hem d'intentar.

– Encara que hi hagués una matança – Estava totalment convençut en Son Goku – Si vosaltres sobrevisquéssiu i tinguéssiu les Boles de Drac, ho podríeu resoldre... crec.

Acte seguit, abans que en Krilín es disposés de nou a buscar els seus amics i la seva família, s'havia fet tot fosc.

Aquell canvi del cel, poc després de mitja tarda, només podia significar una cosa.

– Ja ho sé! – va adonar-se'n en Goku – En Vegeta ha mort molta gent! Ha de ser la Bulma que vol tornar-los-hi la vida.

– No ho ha de fer! – va alertar-los en Dende – Si ho fa... fins d'aquí un any no podreu demanar-li cap més desig.

'Trobar l'energia de la Bulma era complicadíssim, però en Son Goku va disposar-se a fer-ho'. S'hi apareixeria amb el canvi de lloc instantani i els hi ho impediria.

.

– Reiya...

La Nasu a l'interior de Palau també acabava d'adonar-se'n que ara a fora tot era fosc.

.

– A veure... – va dubtar la Bulma en el darrer instant – Com ho puc dir...?

– Fem-ho més fàcil! – va resoldre en Iamxa de seguida – Drac Shenron, fes ressuscitar tota la gent que ha mort avui... Eeeii, tret dels dolents! Està bé, no?!

– Gràcies! – va assentir la científica que esperava apagar així tot el que li rondava al cap després de l'acció d'en Vegeta... – gràcies!

La Vídel i la Suno estaven completament astorades davant la majestuositat del drac. I la Maron no es decidia entre l'admiració i el plor més sincer i espantat.

– Bé, primer desig concedit – va resoldre en Shenron – Dieu el segon.

Va ser aleshores quan els va aparèixer en Son Goku davant per sorpresa.

– Goku! – va cridar la Xixi amb desconcert. I darrere d'ella tots els altres van mirar-lo parats.

– Nooo... No hi he estat a temps!

Per sort es podia comunicar encara mentalment amb en Dende per demanar-li alguna mena de solució. 'Si no gastaven tots els desitjos en aquell moment, podien acabar de demanar el que mancava al cap de quatre mesos... quan les Boles de Drac, en aquell cas, ja tornarien a funcionar'.

Havia estat fàcil acomiadar temporalment el drac i no tant donar les pertinents explicacions als seus amics.

– Per què ho has fet, Goku? – va queixar-se en Iamxa, fins i tot abans que la Xixi tragués de dins tot el que tenia per dir-li (de feia estona) al seu marit. O quasi tot, com a mínim. – Què passa?

– Goku, on has estat tu, eh? – va cridar de cop i volta la Xixi en recuperar l'esma – I on són en Son Gohan i en Son Goten?

'No podia explicar-li allà'. Era millor que els portés a tots plegats al Palau de Déu primer.

– Us he de portar primer a tots al Palau de Déu. Confieu en mi. – va intentar calmar-la quan ja s'hi acostava feta una fura – Ja us ho explicaré allà...

.

.

– He escoltat aquesta història abans. Sé que vas insistir, però, per prendre algunes mesures excepcionals sobre la marxa – va acceptar en Kibito sense immutar-se.

– Res de l'altre món.

Al cap de llargs minuts, en Kaitoxin i un Kibito, que de cop i volta havia ressuscitat i encara no s'explicava com, eren al planeta dels Déus de Déus... i no estaven sols.

Hi havien dut en Son Gohan, que ara entrenava més enllà. En Xin l'havia trobat amb feines quan a la Terra havia estat del tot malferit. Després el mateix Kibito, viu per art d'alguna màgia que en principi no s'explicaven, els havia acabat curant als dos...

.


	50. Capítol 49 Les mentides que ens diríem

**Capítol 49. Les mentides que ens diríem**

– Reiya...

– Què? – va mal contestar ella, movent-se cap a un dels extrems del passadís on la seva mare l'havia atrapat. – Estic bé...

– N'estàs segura? – va preguntar tranquil·la, sense pressionar... només esperant que la nena s'hi sincerés. – Sé que no és fàcil...

La nena va girar-se entre molesta i continguda. – És clar que és fàcil – va arrufar el nas gens decidida a cedir – Ells són forts, una esperança per tots... i jo no sóc prou forta.

– No ho diguis això...

– I com en diries – va mig revoltar-se contra si mateixa, prement els punys i estrenyent la mirada en preguntar-li-ho: – Com en diries de no poder-me convertir en superguerrer...?! Per ells sí que ho és de fàcil!

– Però és que... – Arribats a aquell moment dir-li el per què per ella no ho era tan de senzill, era la cosa precisament més complicada que la Nasu es podia imaginar. 'No, no ho podia fer'.

– No és just... No fa pas tant que en Trunks va començar a entrenar-se seriosament amb l'oncle... però ho va aconseguir abans i tot... Si ho va fer jugant amb aquell altre nen! En Son Goten... – va queixar-se un moment, penedint-se després d'haver estat tan oberta amb sa mare i girant-li l'esquena amb renovada contenció. – Jo m'he entrenat molt... amb tu i en Cor Petit... Sóc una inútil!

– Reiya!

'Ni tan sols haurien d'estar tenint aquella discussió'. En Vegeta no feia pas res que havia mort i ella, la Nasu, encara ni tan sols se n'havia pogut fer a la idea. Estava segura que, quan la Reiya ho pensés, també veuria que no podia seguir fent veure que n'obviava el dolor.

Enmig d'aquella discussió s'havia fet fosc i la Nasu sabia que allò només podia voler dir que algú havia convocat el drac...

– Mare, jo...

Ella va mirar-la fixament.

– No ho tornis a dir ni en broma que ets... – va negar amb el cap – Ets fantàstica, Reiya. I seràs immensament forta... ho duus a la sang, m'escoltes? Només necessites continuar esforçant-hi i...

– Però per què, eh? – va revoltar-s'hi de nou, subjectant-se amb ímpetu la faldilla blanca que duia per sobre les malles curtes i negres – Per què jo m'hi he d'esforçar tant i, en canvi... ells...?!

La veu d'en Cor Petit va interrompre-les tot seguit.

'En Son Goku ja havia marxat a la recerca de la Bulma, i de la resta dels seus amics, per tal d'impedir que esgotessin els desitjos del drac abans d'hora'. I el namekià havia entrat expressament per trobar-les.

'Li devia aquella conversa a la menuda'. I se la devia respecte la Nasu.

– Ells són ara la nostra esperança, Reiya... però quan això hagi passat, algun dia tu també ho seràs...

La menuda va mirar-lo desconfiada. – Costa molt poc de dir això. Vosaltres sou... sou forts... Tu, mama, et pots convertir en superguerrer. Però jo...

– Tu tens 7 anys... encara no... – va interrompre'ls la Nasu, amb el to suau, posant una mà a l'espatlla dreta de la seva filla – Hi ha temps... Resoldrem tot això, i n'hi haurà... n'hi haurà molt de temps...

En Cor Petit va somriure de sobte en veure-les, una davant a l'altra. En el fons no eren tan diferents, mare i filla. No podia no dir-li _allò_: – La teva mare es va atabalar tant quan estava al límit de poder-se transformar... – va començar a explicar-se amb serenitat i una mitja rialla provocadora i familiar, ullant-les a les dues, quasi despertant una reacció escèptica en la Nasu i atraient l'atenció de la nena a l'instant: – ... es va angoixar tant que el seu estat base... la seva energia interior... ja superava segur el límit que podia facilitar aquella transformació i, en canvi, ella encara no podia... no per més d'un instant... Al principi, de fet, ni volia. Fins i tot va pensar en no convertir-s'hi... per respectar la llegenda saiyan que parlava d'un superguerrer cada mil anys...

– I llavors? – va demanar la nena, mirant a la seva mare, encara que va tornar-li a respondre la pregunta en Cor Petit. 'La Nasu, mentrestant, només aixecava una cella amb ironia. A l'espera d'on volia anar a parar el namekià explicant tota aquella història, o almenys resumint-la'.

– Aleshores aquella guerrera tossuda que em donava canya, tot i no poder-me guanyar... – va fer-li la broma obertament, veient com la Nasu el mirava, encara no del tot segura que li agradés sentir-li-ho dir –... va aconseguir-ho. Ja et vam explicar que vam entrenar a la Sala de l'Esperit del Temps... Jo veia que ella anava a més allà dins... Ella ho va veure clar quan hi va entrar sola després... Diria que només un bloqueig mental podia parar-la llavors, fer que no ho assolís, que no li sorgís de manera natural... I va arribar-hi completament, estant embarassada de tu... Quan s'ho va proposar sí, però també quan en va estar preparada... – va dirigir-se a la nena. Tot i no perdre de vista la mirada agraïda i càlida que, de cop i volta, en veure la reacció positiva de la petita, a la fi li dedicava en silenci la Nasu: – Després de molt esforç i d'haver millorat incansablement durant molt temps... –. La saiyan l'havia mirat irònica, una mica escèptica d'on volia arribar i de si li agradava que expliqués aquella història així, fins que s'havia adonat del bé que feia sobre la seva filla.

La Reiya va obrir (finalment) els ulls com taronges en escoltar allò: – Així... tu vas poder-ho fer quan jo...

– Sí...

La mirada se li va il·luminar un instant aleshores, encara que va dubtar en parlar a continuació: – Llavors, és veritat... tu eres adulta quan vas... – Altres dubtes li venien al cap, però no acabava de concentrar-s'hi – I l'oncle també?

La Nasu només va assentir amb la prudència de no saber què li passava llavors pel cap a la seva filla.

– I en Son Gohan?

'Sabia per on anava... La Reiya intentava saber si de tots els supersaiyajins que coneixia, els dos mocosos eren els únics que havien aconseguit ser-ho tan aviat'.

La seva mare no va saber què dir.

'El tema de per què les noves generacions tenien un major potencial dins, relatiu a la barreja de sang saiyajin i humana, era un tema que sabia que no podia tractar amb ella sense acabar d'explicar-li... la veritat'. Li havia omès aquella història, però mentir-li obertament mai havia estat una opció.

Va observar en Cor Petit que la mirava fins i tot lleugerament expectant; creia que es preguntava si – a aquelles alçades – havia decidit dir-li-ho... però encara que mai donaria un pas com aquell sense consultar-li-ho, tampoc li passava aleshores pel cap. 'No podia fer-ho'. No sabria com fer-ho.

Va negar breument amb el cap mentre la nena se n'anava passadís enllà, en direcció a la que tot aquell temps havia estat la seva habitació. 'Sí, probablement, el millor era deixar-la estar sola... ara que hi havia parlat... va deixar escapar una rialla irònica en pensar-ho: D'allò, de callar més que explicar, no n'hi podia dir parlar'.

– N'estàs segura? – va preguntar en Cor Petit, conscient que es referia a aquella veritat que probablement explicaria moltes més coses a la Reiya que un simple silenci...

– No ho entendria... – va deixar anar la Nasu convençuda llavors – Ni ho entendria ni seria just... a en Son Goku amb prou feines li queda la meitat del dia que tenia per estar-se a la Terra... I amb aquest monstre que dieu... tot és un desastre...

El namekià, amb dubtes, només va ullar-la a la fi d'aquella minsa explicació.

.

.

– Què representa tot això? – va insistir en Iamxa quan el drac ja se n'havia anat – Escolta, Goku! Què passa?!... Estem desconcertats!

El guerrer va baixar el cap en saber que, digués el que digués, llavors encara no els podia parlar de les morts que havia provocat el monstre. 'Només anava a explicar-los allò relacionat amb el perill que significava que un monstre com el Bu rondés el planeta'. – Hi ha un mag poderós que ha aconseguit... – va parlar mirant-los i intentant segmentar la informació per tal de no dir-los-hi tot encara – ... Ha aconseguit despertar un monstre que ja havia terroritzat certs sectors de l'univers fa molt temps. Es diu Bu i, ara mateix, no sabem com parar-lo. És complicat de dir... però en línies generals això és el que ha passat... En aquests moments la Terra no és gens segura... – va resumir després de mencionar-los en Bu i el fet que fos perillós per la vida al planeta – I ara tots vosaltres m'acompanyareu fins al Palau de Déu, on en Krilín i els altres companys ens esperen...

Tots els seus amics se'l miraven entre el dubte d'estar-se perdent quelcom i el temor que els suposaven les notícies que ell els feia arribar.

– Bé... Doncs entesos... – Havia cedit la Bulma de seguida, comprenent amb certa rapidesa la importància del moment i no fent més preguntes, malgrat tot el que li havia rondat pel cap fins aleshores. 'Ara només esperava anar fins allà on deia el seu amic de tota la vida i trobar-se amb en Trunks i en Vegeta'. Perquè esperava que hi fossin. 'Serien allà dalt, clar que sí'. – Quan hagin passat els quatre mesos, i les boles tornin a estar actives, em tornaré a dedicar a buscar-les!

– Sí – Havia somrigut en Goku, a qui tothom es mirava de feia estona – Fes-ho.

La Xixi, al costat de la Vídel i l'Ulong, l'observava de nou callada però preguntant-se si trobarien el moment, en el temps que encara els hi quedava, de tractar-se com un veritable matrimoni... de parlar i de... 'Havia passat tant temps sense ell que fins i tot li era surrealista imaginar-s'ho... malgrat que havia volgut estar atractiva i jove quan havia sabut que ell tornaria'. Finalment, una vegada més, tot aparentava anar de mal en pitjor...

– Va, acosteu-vos tots i agafeu-vos – Havia corregut a demanar-los el seu marit – Ens desplaçarem amb el canvi de lloc instantani.

'Era bastant tendre veure com l'Ulong i en Puar se li agafaven, mentre que els demés feien cadena – un subjecte a la mà de l'altre – per tal de teletransportar-se tots'. La Xixi, encara pensant en tot el que s'havien de dir quan es quedessin a soles, va agafar-lo del braç i va buscar-li la mirada. 'En Son Goku, però, estava massa ocupat, pendent de com els seus amics, s'enganxaven uns als altres i dels comentaris que la Bulma feia als seus pares, com per fixar-s'hi'. Va bufar imperceptiblement en rendir-se i va trobar-se la mirada d'en Iamxa darrere seu. L'home va donar-li la mà, així com ho havia fet també amb el seu pare, en Gyumao, i va somriure-li amb humor. 'En Goku era així, així d'obert i despistat en general, i semblaven ser-ne tots conscients'.

Però a la Xixi aquella explicació ja no li valia. 'El seu home era molt capaç de prestar atenció a les coses que li importaven... molt capaç'.

Una mica esgotada va veure com la Bulma tornava a insistir per a què els seus pares s'unissin a ells: – Pare, mare... què feu? Doneu-me la mà de pressa...

– No tenim cor d'abandonar els nostres animals estimats... Ens quedem aquí...

La Bulma s'havia deixat anar de l'A-18 per insistir-los-hi en allò. 'No podien pretendre morir per un grapat de bestioles'. – Però – va queixar-se – Què dius, pare? Què és més important en aquests moments... Buscar refugi o patir per aquests animalots, eh mare?

Es veia incapaç de convèncer-los.

– Encara que el monstre aquest... el tal Bu... ens mati a tots dos – va dir la dona amb la tranquil·litat de sempre i els ulls tancats – Ens pots fer ressuscitar amb les Boles de Drac, estimada... Així que em quedaré amb el teu pare fins el final!

'Definitivament, no hi havia res a fer'.

– Però pares... – Havia protestat sense saber molt bé què més dir.

– Ens quedem molt convençuts, filla, oi que sí, amor? – La seva mare insistia a donar la banda al Doctor Brief i se li agafava al braç amb dolçor mentre el científic mantenia el seu inseparable gat negre a l'espatlla contrària.

La Bulma va bufar enormement cansada. 'No podia ser'. No els hi ho podia deixar fer...

– Goku... – va girar-se desesperada, sabent que el seu amic n'estava ara pendent.

– Deixa'ls – va somriure-li, malgrat tot – Per casos d'emergència ja tenim les Boles de Drac...

Només li quedava assentir amb aquell enorme mal regust de boca.

No era l'única que es mirava a contracor un dels que encara no s'havia enganxat a la corrua de gent que en Son Goku es disposava a moure de cop amb el canvi de lloc instantani.

– Suno... – En Mefus havia posat una mà sobre l'espatlla d'en Follet Tortuga, que a la seva vegada s'agafava a l'Ulong amb convicció. – Agafa't va...

– És que...

– No em diguis que tu també prefereixes quedar-te – L'havia mirat entre encuriosit i resignat en Goku – Si és pels teus pares i en Hatchan, podríem...

– No – Ni tan sols l'havia deixat acabar – És que no és només per ells. Suposo que podries acompanyar-me a buscar-los, just després d'això... però... sóc doctora... metge. Em dedico a la medicina per salvar vides. Tinc una responsabilitat amb el meu poble, Son Goku... Si la cosa es posa difícil. Si hi ha ferits o morts...

– Si hi ha morts, no serà del tipus que pugui evitar un sanador humà... – va queixar-se en Mefus fins i tot massa enfadat. Sobretot tenint en compte que l'acabava de conèixer només feia unes hores – No hi podràs fer res...

– És igual... Hi he de ser... El Doctor Brief em deixarà una aeronau per arribar-hi, oi? També em dedico a la medicina per aquells moments en què no puc fer res més que mirar una persona quan sap que morirà... – va sospirar – He viscut tota la meva vida allà. Vull ser-hi si el planeta esclata en caos...

– Llavors... és igualment perillós que hi vagis sola amb una nau... – En Mefus va avançar endavant, deixant-se anar del mestre Muten, que fins feia un moment s'aferrava al seu altre amic d'aspecte porcí amb decisió. El tsufur dubtava però volia fer-ho realment. 'Quin remei... no anava a deixar-la marxar ara...'. – Podries trobar-te problemes, o el mateix monstre pel camí... Ja t'acompanyo jo...

– Tu tampoc podries fer-hi res, Mefus – va insistir la pèl-roja, tot i la sorpresa amb què observava el seu gest ara. '¿Que el movia a arriscar la vida per fer-li costat en allò?'. L'acabava de conèixer aquell dia i no anava a deixar-lo involucrar-s'hi: – És la meva obligació... no la de ningú més... He d'ajudar al meu poble i la meva família... mentre sigui possible sobreviure... I sinó... heu dit que teniu les Boles de Drac, no? – va dir-ho, tot i que a diferència dels senyors Brief, ella sí sentia un sincer temor pel que esperava al planeta – Confiem amb vosaltres, Son Goku... Tots estaran més tranquils si saben que hi ets tu...

L'home que havia conegut sent un nen va assentir tot i que, per la seva banda, en Mefus ja no s'agava a res ni ningú. 'Estava disposat a anar amb ella'.

– Potser no hi pugui fer res, davant dels poders que dieu que té. Però faig més falta al meu poble que amagada – va reiterar.

El tsufur hores d'ara la mirava, a més, totalment admirat. 'Ella no tenia cap mena de poder extraordinari, i sí sentia por a diferència dels amos de Corporació Capsula... i en canvi insistia a quedar-se i tornar amb els seus... A ajudar-los encara que fos a que no s'escampés el pànic en l'últim moment'.

– Vinc amb tu.

– No...

– No els podem fer perdre més el temps – va ullar-los – No et permetré que hi vagis sola... I a més jo aquí tinc una nau espacial preparada per enlairar-se... Si la cosa es complica, puc marxar del planeta i tot, si vull – Semblava decidit, i sec en dir-ho. 'Prou sec com per no mentir-li, com per estar interessat en salvar la pròpia vida si les coses es complicaven... però ell sí sabia que, en part, mentia'. Ara mateix se sentia bastant més interessat en ella i en aquella mena de valentia que desprenia... Era valenta tot i no tenir força... com ho havien estat sempre els tsufurs... una raça capaç d'enfrontar-se a una comunitat de guerrers amb el cap ben alt i armes del tot insuficients.

Si al final morien tots... o aquell monstre, tal i com deien que havia fet en el passat, començava a atacar altres punts de l'univers... preferia quedar-se allà. 'Qui sap, podia convèncer-la a ella, i als seus, d'agafar la nau i marxar... sempre que tot fos veritablement prou fosc'. Va somriure autoenganyant-se'n.

Mai, excepte en la pròpia ceguesa de la venjança, havia estat tan a prop d'arriscar la vida en res. 'Sempre havia preferit la vida tranquil·la, pacífica i sense sobresalts... i per això havia destestat la Nasu molt temps abans'. Abans de perdonar-la, és clar, i començar a formar part activa d'aquella vida atribulada que, tot indicava, que era a vegades la de la saiyajin.

Sempre un nou perill, una nova amenaça... com la que una vegada havia suposat, malgrat les circumstàncies naturals de la malaltia que l'ancià els havia amagat, la mort d'en Pineau.

La veu de la Xixi va interrompre-li el fil de pensaments. La dona es preocupava per la Vídel que tampoc s'havia subjectat a ningú. 'En aquest cas, però, era perquè estava massa sorpresa per tot el que passava al seu voltant'. – No et quedaràs pas, no, Vídel?

– No – Havia somrigut nerviosa, donant-li la mà a la Bulma – Ja vinc, ja vinc...

– Mefus... – Havia tornat a protestar la Suno al respecte, apropant-se al Doctor Brief per a què li cedís una aeronau. 'Necessitava de debò fer costat als seus'.

– No em convenceràs... No és cap risc... Encara puc girar cua i guillar a l'espai, recordes?

En Son Goku va somriure en veure l'assentiment mig contrariat de la Suno. 'Esperava que, si duien a terme el seu nou pla de la fusió, podrien fer finalment alguna cosa per evitar que aquell monstre acabés matant a tothom... O almenys per poder-los ressuscitar després'.

– Som-hi tots, va – va encoratjar els seus amics – Els que vulgueu venir, agafeu-vos fort!

'Els hi hauria d'acabar explicant la gravetat de la situació a Palau'. Només desitjava – amb el que pretenien fer – poder salvar també, d'alguna manera, els que es quedaven.

Havia fet una _aposta_ arriscada al respecte... 'Els nanos, la nova generació, serien els que havien de salvar la Terra... Ell, pogués fer-ho o no, era mort... i això importava a l'hora de prendre decisions...', creia.

.

.

– És una tossuda... – va remugar al respecte de l'actitud de la seva filla quan va veure-la marxar passadís i habitació enllà.

– No sé a qui em recorda – va fer broma en Cor Petit, no obstant; que continuava allà, observant i assentint en silenci a una ben real preocupació. 'No podien deixar que la Reiya s'obsessionés amb el fet de ser menys forta que els nens... de moment'.

Van mirar-se als ulls un instant després. La Nasu no ho havia fet obertament i amb plena sinceritat en molta estona... i tot perquè la presència d'en Son Goku aconseguia trastornar-la més del que era desitjable.

Ella mateixa havia estat qui li havia demanat al namekià que res canviés. I ell havia tingut raó en què allò només estava a les seves mans.

– Jo...

– Duus la roba que fa pena – va fer-li un gest de desaprovació lleugera, que no obstant venia a dir-li que no donés voltes a res. 'No era estúpid... i sabia quina mena de sensació desprenien junts, la Nasu i en Son Goku, quan acabaven de costat, per una o altra cosa'. I a més hi havia la Reiya... 'Amb l'amenaça d'en Bu no tenia molt clar com ho havien d'encarar, però les hores passaven, i començava a ser evident, que d'alguna manera havien d'acabar-ho fent...'. Mentre les coses no milloressin, mentre el futur de la Terra fos el que era, preferia fer veure que res passava... De totes maneres no era qui per retreure-li res. 'Havia sabut que tenir-la amb ell havia estat també un regal de les circumstàncies'. – Vols que t'arregli la faldilla?

– Oh – va mirar-se de dalt a baix ella – No, no pateixis, Cor Petit. Crec que optaré per canviar-me... Aquella faldilla no és el millor per moure's amb prou llibertat... No per lluitar seriosament o fer gestos amb suficient lleugeresa. No era prou ràpida amb ella. I sembla que serà dur de pelar el monstre aquest, no?

– Nosaltres no hi podem pas fer res... Si en Son Goku diu que no pot... – va aspirar aire contrariat – Si en Vegeta i en Gohan són morts...

Es negava a baixar els braços de totes maneres. 'En això se sabia igual a la seva filla'.

– Doncs farem que els nanos entrenin... ens prepararem... i jo, per la meva banda, lluitaré si al final és l'únic que ens queda fer abans de desaparèixer... Des de quan ens quedem de braços plegats, només per què no hi podem fer res?

'La reflexió era tan certa com cruelment equivocada'. Era impossible intervenir ara que el que s'hi jugaven amb aquell repte que els esguardava, era més que el futur de la Terra. 'De totes maneres ell tampoc es resignava a ser només un covard...'.

– Nasu...

– Tampoc vols calçat?

– Tinc unes botes a l'habitació que són perfectes per un moment així – El somriure delatava que estava parlant sorprenentment d'un calçat ja antic que havia utilitzat en una de les vestimentes de superguerrer que la Bulma li havia entregat una vegada, set anys enrere. 'Seria també un homenatge al seu germà'.

En Cor Petit va assentir finalment. I una porta va obrir-se més enllà.

Ells ulls de la Reiya brillaven i li indicaven, possiblement, que havia estat a punt de plorar... 'S'havia contingut a últim moment en escoltar les paraules de la seva mare a través del passadís'.

Ella l'entenia i de la manera que havia parlat tampoc s'estaria de braços creuats per molt que els nens aparentessin ser la única sortida. 'Elles eren saiyajins... no covardes que podien quedar-s'ho mirant'. Potser, al cap i a la fi, la seva mare no l'enganyava quan li deia que l'entenia... quan li aconsellava esforçar-se i seguir entrenant per aconseguir-ho...

Havia sentit orgull en escoltar-la parlar feia un instant.

– Jo també vull preparar-me pel pitjor, Cor Petit... mare – va dir solemnement – Encara que hagi de deixar-vos fer... Sé que ara mateix en Trunks i en Son Goten poden ser l'única opció... Però prometo que no serà sempre així... i tampoc em quedaré de braços plegats si tots es precipita...

Tot i preocupar-li sentir dels llavis de la nena la mateixa declaració d'intencions que havia fet ella, la Nasu va acabar somrient i acostant-s'hi per agafar-la de les dues espatlles. – Així es parla...

'En Vegeta estaria orgullós de la seva neboda... malgrat que ara la Nasu no volgués alimentar aquella comparació que se li formava al cap cada vegada de manera més preocupant'. La seva filla havia d'aprendre a autosuperar-se... sense patir pel fet que, en algun moment, els demés poguessin superar-se. Els ànims de superació havien de servir per a imposar-se reptes... no obsessions.

Les veus que van escoltar a continuació, els van indicar que tota aquella colla ja era per allà.

– Anem a saludar la Maron, va – va empènyer enfora la seva filla, tot i saber que es trobarien també a tota la resta d'amics d'en Son Goku. 'Inclosa la Xixi'. Seria dur haver-los de dir què havia passat... – Hem de parlar amb la Bulma abans que en Trunks es desperti...

No va trobar a faltar en Mefus i la Suno fins un moment després de ser a l'exterior. 'Curiosament tampoc van ser els ulls de la Bulma amb els quals va topar-se en sortir'.

– On són en Gohan i en Goten? – va deixar-se anar la Xixi del seu home, buscant els seus fills amb la mirada. 'Malgrat tot només va trobar-s'hi les dues saiyajins'. Sortien de l'interior del palau: la mare, feta un quadre i amb les robes escandalosament destarotades, agafant la petita de les espatlles. 'Quasi va sentir ràbia en pensar que ella havia estat perdent el temps _a baix_, a la Terra, mentre en Son Goku estava (d'una manera o altra) amb elles'.

La Nasu va desviar de seguida la vista en topar-se amb l'ullada de la mare d'en Gohan. 'No feia falta observar-la gaire detalladament per saber que la dona detestava veure-la allà'. No volia ni saber què pensaria quan sabés què n'havia estat del seu fill gran.

'La Nasu també se sentia tocada en pensar en la mort del nano'. L'havia apreciat sempre, malgrat que se n'havia apartat per no fer-li més mal... 'Havia estat l'amant del seu pare... i mai havia pretès caure-li bé després que allò es conegués'.

– On són? – va insistir la Xixi amb preocupació en continuar sense veure'ls enlloc. ¿Per què sortien elles dues a rebre'ls i en canvi els nens no eren enlloc'. Va girar-se amb la mirada fixa en el Son Goku amb decisió i molèstia a parts iguals. Sense amagar el to autoritari i de cert rancor. 'Per temps que passés, la saiyan perdulària sempre acabava sent més propera i estant més temps al costat del seu marit que ella mateixa'. – Son Goku... respon...

A aquelles alçades tenia ja les mans a la cintura i el foc al fons dels ulls. 'Un mal pressentiment va nàixer-li de dins en pensar novament en els seus fills'.

.

.

_Al planeta dels Déus superiors, aquell món que no podia xafar cap humà ni tampoc cap dels altres Déus inferiors, en Kaitoxin s'havia proposat fer que en Son Gohan provés, només arribar, la possibilitat d'intentar fer-se amb el poder de l'espasa Z. 'Encara que abans havia d'aconseguir treure-la de la roca on estava encallada... i hi era des de què la memòria d'aquell lloc es fonia amb el principi dels temps'. _

_O això creia llavors en Kaitoxin de l'Est. _

_En Gohan portava, certament, ja una bona estona intentant alliberar-la, mentre ells l'observaven... ara a una distància prudent. 'Aquell era en si un inici d'entrenament... encara que el veritable entrenament i poder li vingués, segons les llegendes, de l'aconseguir dominar definitivament l'espasa després d'arrencar-la de la roca'. _

_En Kibito era bastant escèptic al respecte... encara. _

– Ningú ho ha pogut fer – va assegurar – Tampoc cap dels Déus que ho han intentat. Per què hauria d'aconseguir-ho ell?

– Observa i calla, Kibito – va somriure en Kaitoxin tot percebent la incredulitat del seu col·lega – Observa i calla.

.

.

En Cor Petit va observar la figura de la Nasu, caminant endavant amb les mans encara posades a les espatlles de la petita Reiya. Mirant avant amb un vel d'indiferència a les pupil·les negres i somrient lleument a la Bulma i a l'A-18, com si no passés completament res. 'Amb la faldilla estripada i descalça'. I tot i així transmetent aquella imatge seva de dona inapel·lable i determinada... De persona a la que difícilment podia afectar-la res. 'Era tot façana', i malgrat que hores d'ara tots la coneixien, majoritàriament estaven també d'acord en una cosa: Algú amb tant caràcter com la Nasu, no flaquejaria a aquestes alçades per res del món, per més humana i tsufur que s'hagués tornat en manera de ser i fer ja. 'S'equivocaven'.

I probablement en Cor Petit era l'únic que ho podia veure. La Nasu caminava per un fil molt delicat, entre la determinació de seguir sent la dels últims anys i el terror a esdevenir una dona amb més fantasmes al cor i al cap dels que ara mateix podia assumir. 'El namekià havia sabut, i temut des del principi, que aquella petició per a què _res_ canviés no havia estat gratuïta en cap moment'. Quan ella l'havia fet, era precisament perquè sabia que la presència d'en Son Goku allà anava a canviar-ho tot des d'un bon principi.

A l'una vegada Déu tampoc va passar-li desapercebut, és clar, el per què de tot plegat en aquell precís instant. 'El _per què_ la Xixi observava, amb tanta sospita, la manera com mare i filla sortien a l'exterior de Palau... i el _com_ la Reiya s'apropava callada a la Maron i, a la vegada, la Bulma assentia a la benvinguda de la Nasu amb aquella confiança muda que ja llavors hi havia entre ambdues'.

La relació de tota aquella colla amb la Nasu era probablement més de silencis i mirades que de grans expressions d'odi o amistat... I tot i així, com ho era per ell, en Cor Petit imaginava que era difícil per tots fer-se a la idea ja d'un grup tan peculiar com el seu, sense ella de per mig. 'No perquè no fos possible, que ho era i molt; sinó perquè les relacions entre ells eren precisament iguals que abans i, al mateix temps, havien canviat en matisos, i en silencis que sens dubte volien dir més coses, des de què la Nasu formava part de les seves vides...'.

En Goku la mirava observar la Reiya i la Maron des del lloc on acabava d'aparèixer.

'I aquell tipus de mirada, només lleugerament interessada, amb què en supervisava els moviments, era fins i tot massa indicativa venint d'ell'.

En Son Goku que, possiblement, tampoc havia volgut canviar res tornant a la Terra... ja ho havia canviat tot. Incloent-hi, per inversemblant que semblés, allò que anava més enllà de les seves vides. 'No era una acusació, un retret, ni res que s'hi assemblés; però amb ell allà també havia aflorat la vella rancúnia d'en Vegeta... i la força necessària i brutal per despertar aquell monstre'. El namekià va mig somriure amb ironia mentre ho pensava. 'Eren suficient canvis tenint en compte que fins llavors ell sempre havia pensat que l'absència d'en Goku, que havia decidit quedar-se mort set anys enrere, era en el fons – si ho rumiaven prou – bastant injustificada'.

En Cor Petit havia cregut que podien sorgir perills després de la mort d'en Goku... i hi havia hagut en Bojack i la Zangya... però al cap i a la fi sempre s'havia mantingut aquella interrelació entre els perills i l'existència del saiyajin. 'Comprenia que era una càrrega important per un home'. Tot i que, d'altri banda, en Bu ja existia – tancat això sí – abans de la tornada d'en Son Goku i, sí també, de la ràbia d'en Vegeta.

– Reiya, on eres? – Havia preguntat enjogassada la Maron aleshores sense que, de fet, la petita saiyajin mostrés cap tipus d'interès per emfatitzar-hi més que un parell de somriures i una breu i endolcida salutació inicial. 'Continuava capficada en la seva pròpia força'.

I en Son Goku havia continuat observant-la, com fins llavors havia observat la seva mare. 'Era fàcil que en una situació així les mirades d'ambdós, de la Nasu i del guerrer, es creuessin'. I en aquell cas, com ara, com quan la Nasu havia defugit la mirada del pare biològic de la seva filla; en Cor Petit sabia que quedaven encara moltes coses per dir entre aquells dos... i que, potser, perquè les coses continuessin com fins ara, allò... just allò, havia de canviar en algun moment.

Només temia veure com se li escapava d'entre els dits una cosa que, de fet, no havia acabat sentint mai del tot seva... 'Encara que _ella_ suposés una mena de zona de confort en la què ell s'havia instal·lat sense proposar-s'ho, per primera vegada a la seva vida i durant molt temps'. Potser massa temps perquè pogués aprendre a renunciar-hi després.

Malgrat les confusions del principi, les limitacions i els malentesos, el reconfort de tenir-la al costat, el somriure innat de moments de calma passats, eren prou físics com per començar a enyorar-la ara... 'Ara que _encara_ la tenia al costat i que, en plena amenaça, el poc temps que li quedava a en Son Goku a la Terra era més aviat un problema – perquè per salvar-ho tot el necessitarien molt més – que un fet que a la llarga pogués arribar a solucionar res'.

La seva sola presència allà ja havia despertat massa mirades com aquella, com la que d'ullada es dirigien ambdós en la distància, com per què el fons de la qüestió s'esfumés només amb la marxa del saiyajin.

I de totes maneres, ara mateix, no hi havia res important a resoldre que no fos l'amenaça que els tenallava. Era estúpid... i humà... pensar en res més ara mateix. '... I ell no era humà'.

Cap d'ells tres ho era.

Només anava a permetre's pensar en allò un segon més, mentre li ho permetia aquell instant de pau... abans d'assumir del tot el que els esperava. 'Hi havia una connexió amb _ella_ que anava més enllà de la seva pròpia essència'. Era fins i tot absurd creure que una cosa així podia tornar-li a passar amb algú més. 'A un ésser com ell, tal cosa, capaç de despertar accions i emocions tan poc pròpies de la seva raça, només podia passar-li una vegada de cada mil... per anys que visqués'.

.

La Nasu va notar quelcom estrany en l'esguard d'en Cor Petit encara que va tornar a centrar-se de seguida en els esforços que en aquell moment feia la Maron per atraure una mica, ni que fos lleument, l'atenció completa de la seva filla. 'Sabia prou bé que la menuda saiyajin estava _tan_ pensativa per tot el que encara li rondava pel cap'. Malgrat haver semblat assumir quin seria el seu paper en tot allò... malgrat haver assumit limitacions pròpies que, en realitat, només tenien a veure amb l'edat.

Mentre ho feia, mentre observava la seva filla – a banda del relatiu interès que, li constava, hi havien mostrat els membres d'una colla que aleshores conversaven entre ells i preguntaven on eren els demés – la Nasu no havia pogut evitar veure que algú altre, que en Son Goku, també mirava la nena amb certa condescendència i potser recoberta preocupació.

Havia estat inevitable creuar-hi la mirada _així_. Encara que el sol fet de fer-ho, l'havia incomodat prou per desviar-ne l'atenció i tornar-lo a defugir de bell nou. 'Li costava horrors establir-hi amb normalitat aquell mínim contacte visual que, en canvi, sí podia mantenir amb els demés'.

Havia trigat almenys un llarg minut en alçar la vista de nou... el mateix temps que havia necessitat per empassar saliva i _visualitzar_ amb prou nitidesa la situació que els envoltava ja de feia estona. 'No a gaires centímetres d'on s'estava parada, hi havia també la Xixi que novament tornava a preguntar pels seus fills'.

Feia minuts que la Bulma, que en principi havia esperat que apareguessin d'algun racó de la plataforma, no parava tampoc de guaitar al seu voltant.

Aquella enèsima vegada en concret, doncs, ambdós havien creuat un cop més la mirada sense proposar-s'ho, encara que fos per un motiu ben diferent a l'inicial. No era el moment de rumiar com de profundament els lligava l'existència de la Reiya.

Ara només tocava pensar en la companya d'en Vegeta... en els demés... en la Xixi... i en com els hi ho dirien. 'Havia arribat el moment de fer-ho'.

Per instants: tota la tensió i el desassossec, amb què els músculs i els nervis s'havien activat en la Nasu – com a autodefensa a aquella reacció involuntària que _ell_ li havia causat–, simplement s'havien esfumat. 'La proximitat de feia una estona, en ple descampat, l'havia destarotat fins i tot més del que havia volgut reconèixer en xafar aquell lloc... més del que s'havia volgut permetre fins el moment d'arribar-hi'.

Però no tenia importància. 'Perquè ara... com quan havien arribat allà i ho havien sabut tot, era el moment de les coses importants: D'assumir sense interferències la gravetat de tota aquella situació'.

En percebre del tot l'angoixa de la Bulma, la saiyajin havia deixat de sentir, almenys conscientment, cap mena de pessigolleig a l'estómac... 'Ja ni tan sols havia d'evitar alçar la vista per tal de no fixar-se en ell o en la seva poderosa presència física'.

La veritat pesava més. I havien d'explicar-la. 'Dir-los-hi tot a tots'.

I _assumir-ho _ells mateixos. 'Ja que per començar, amb Boles de Drac o sense, en Vegeta i en Gohan eren morts'. I el seu germà era dels que havia ja ressuscitat una vegada gràcies a la màgia d'aquelles boles... el més probable era que, encara que sortís tot bé, ell tampoc pogués tornar.

Segons en Cor Petit no havia ni tan sols anat a parar a un indret de l'Altre Món on pogués estar-los observant en el present. 'No hi havia cap lloc reservat allà dalt pels assassins espacials com el que en Vegeta s'havia entossudit a ser fins el final'. En un any hauria perdut tots els seus records i purificarien la seva ànima... en 365 dies seria un altre ésser, si és que no podien ressuscitar-lo quan tot aquell infern acabés.

– No veig els teus pares, Bulma – Havia dit la Nasu en supervisar el lloc amb la mirada, just després de deixar, per moments, de prestar una veritable atenció a la seva filla – Ni en Mefus i la Suno. Com és que no hi són?

Hi havia hagut un instant de silenci, que a ella no li havia agradat gens; abans que algú es decidís a respondre-li el dubte.

– Els meus pares no han volgut deixar els animals – Havia començat a explicar la científica – Diuen que, encara que es morin, ja els farem ressuscitar amb les Boles de Drac.

– I en Mefus? I la Suno?

– La Suno ha insistit en tornar al seu poble a ajudar els seus – Havia parlat aquesta vegada en Son Goku, tot i que havia evitat mirar-lo aquesta vegada – I en Mefus ha volgut acompanyar-la... Han dit que en cas de perill també confiaven en les Boles de Drac... tot i que ell no descartava utilitzar la nau per marxar si tot es complicava...

'Per algun motiu la Nasu sabia que si en Mefus s'havia arriscat un cop per aquella terrícola que acabava de conèixer, ho faria un altre cop si feia falta... Dubtava que allò de la nau anés seriosament a aquelles alçades'.

– Són un parell de tossuts... – va queixar-se en veu baixa mentre evidentment la pressió per saber on eren els demés creixia amb la renovada insistència de la Bulma i la Xixi.

– També hauríem dut en Ten Shin Han si haguéssim sabut on era... – Havia valorat en Krilín, tot i que ja no havia pogut evitar més el tema de fons.

– On són en Son Gohan i en Goten? – Havia preguntat la Xixi altri cop.

– I en Trunks i en Vegeta? – Havia rematat la Bulma.

Malgrat l'espant que havia mostrat en Krilín en tornar a sentir-les, i saber que no baixarien del burro fins que els hi ho expliquessin, en Son Goku havia fet un pas endavant per poder-los-hi dir.

Era aquella mirada seriosa seva, la d'home inefable, la que removia més coses i de pitjor manera a l'interior de la Nasu. 'No volia tornar a l'instant incòmode de feia res, no _ara_, i va esforçar-se per pensar en tot el que els atenyia'. Va intentar també evitar mirar-lo, tot i que el propi to que desprenia, va acabar per convertir-lo en inesquivable. – Com que ho heu de saber, us ho diré – Ell no va trontollar en pronunciar-ho... ni en mirar endavant – En Goten i en Trunks estan bé, però... en Gohan i en Vegeta són morts.

Dit per en Son Goku fins i tot semblava més real. Més terrible. 'I els havia deixat a tots sense paraules'.

El silenci de tots plegats, després d'aquelles paraules, que eren tan senzilles d'entendre com crues d'assumir; només va durar un segon.

La resta va ser tan esperat com dramàtic. 'La Nasu s'havia apartat lleugerament del grup que acabava de rebre la notícia per apropar-se a en Krilín que els mirava esverat i atemorit: En tots aquells instants anteriors s'havia esforçat en no imaginar-se com podien arribar a reaccionar la Bulma i la Xixi quan ho sabessin'.

– Nooo! – va ser la científica la primera a cridar, encara que el seu dolor va barrejar-se ràpidament amb la incredulitat de la Xixi i la ràbia desconcertada de la Vídel. D'altres, com el mestre Follet Tortuga, en Gyumao o en Iamxa les miraven, intentaven assumir-ho, i ni tan sols sabien com fer-s'ho per consolar-les.

– En Vegeta... Ve... geta... No pot ser... – va amagar una llàgrima la Bulma amb els punys tancats i en Iamxa subjectant-la, en ser la primera de totes que s'havia trobat al costat en reaccionar.

– Xi... Xixi – Havia cridat en Gyumao en veure desplomar-se literalment a terra la seva filla. 'Sense dir ni piu, s'acabava de desmaiar'.

Tan dolor els havia tornat al principi... al moment en què davant d'aquelles notícies, guerrers com en Goku, en Krilín, o la Nasu no havien sabut exactament com reaccionar.

Les llàgrimes d'elles els despertaven emocions pròpies dormides fins llavors.

– Son Gohan... – van sentir xiuxiuejar a la Vídel just després. Una llàgrima baixava per un dels seus pòmuls i encara semblava massa en trauma per fer-se'n a la idea – Son Gohan... no... no me'n sé avenir...

– Bulma... – En Iamxa, que havia quedat totalment sobrepassat pel moment, continuava intentant que la filla dels Brief reaccionés, mentre li subjectava els braços i ullava més enllà. 'La Xixi s'acabava de desplomar abans i tot d'amb prou feines haver intentat pronunciar el nom del seu fill gran'. Que en Son Gohan fos mort els trasbalsava a tots.

I el dolor de la Bulma per en Vegeta era igualment enorme.

Alguna cosa va situar-se a la gola de la Nasu en escoltar els plors que la Bulma intentava ja ofegar en la seva pròpia fortalesa. 'Per la terrícola, que havia estimat en Vegeta per sobre del que molts s'havien arribat a imaginar, era inexplicable l'emoció de voler plorar a llàgrima viva i no poder-ho fer per la memòria d'un home que no aparentava haver-ho permès mai'.

Adonar-se de l'esforç que estava fent la dona encara era més colpidor per la Nasu que sabia que tenia ja molt poques possibilitats, en vida o mort, de tornar a veure el seu germà. Va baixar, de fet, el cap quan en Son Goku de cop i volta va haver de donar un pas endavant disposat a comprovar l'estat d'una Xixi que el seu pare ja atenia amb llàgrimes als ulls: La filla d'en Gyumao estava completament inconscient i l'avi d'en Gohan i en Goten, gros com era, se sentia un manasses en intentar revifar-la.

En Son Goku va fer dos passos endavant i va mirar-la un instant de confusió, però aleshores, un segon abans de decidir avançar més, va ser conscient que la notícia era molt més terrible per la Xixi del que podia haver-li semblat que era. 'Al cap i a la fi ell ja havia tingut temps de repetir-se més d'una desena de cops que quan vencessin el monstre, si sobrevivien, podien ressuscitar-lo'. Ell també sabia ja que estar mort no era exactament terrible... tot i que... suposava que no arreglava res negant-se el fet que hores d'ara, probablement, hauria preferit ser viu i veure'ls créixer... a en Son Gohan... però també a en Son Goten i... a la Reiya.

Era evident que, en certa manera, havia aprofitat molt el temps a l'Altre Món... s'havia fet fort... fins i tot més del que fins aleshores havia confessat ser. 'Però no els havia vist fer-se grans... desconeixia en molts aspectes un Gohan que, malgrat tot, havia continuat estudiant, fent cas omís a alguns dels seus antics consells... I només calia ullar a la nena per saber que estava molt més a prop d'en Vegeta que d'ell...'. ¿Que no sabria tampoc d'en Goten?.

No havia tingut exactament la sensació d'estar-se perdent res... o no ho havia volgut veure. 'Però no era estrany, no massa, que en un moment com aquell – amb la vista totalment posada sobre una Xixi inconscient – tingués aquell pensament... i sentís, a més, aquell lleuger moviment entre en Krilín i el no - res... al seu costat'.

No havia hagut ni tan sols de concentrar-se massa per subjectar-la al vol, d'un braç, just en l'instant en què passava a un parell de metres d'ell i la resta del grup que tenia davant. 'Havia hagut de donar només un parell de passos a la dreta per fer-ho'.

La Nasu intentava marxar d'allà, escapar per uns segons; amb els sentiments a flor de pell, afectada per dins però amb els ulls secs en pensar – de cop i volta – en fins a quin punt havia estat inútil: el sacrifici del seu germà i els plors de la Bulma que aquest havia comportat. 'No havia estat capaç de reaccionar obertament abans i tampoc sabia fer-ho ara... amb tota aquella pressió ambiental que de sobte se li clavava a algun lloc del cervell i de l'estómac'.

Havia intentat matar-la i, tot i així, ni tan sols havia comptat en fer-ho... El príncep més aviat l'havia utilitzat per provocar en Son Goku... I ella aleshores sabia que, finalment, ni que fos en l'últim instant havia actuat pels altres... per tots plegats... 'En Vegeta no era estúpid... si s'havia enfrontat a en Bu havia estat sabent que possiblement al final prengués aquella decisió'. Fins llavors havia estat potser massa confosa per discernir-ho d'entre tot el que sabia ara del nou perill que els tenallava, però finalment ho veia prou clar: No volia pensar que la seva ànima, acabés on acabés, oblidés algun dia el guerrer orgullós que havia estat. 'I no podia continuar escoltant plorar la Bulma sense acabar desfent-se amb ràbia'.

No en tenia ni punyetera idea de consolar ningú... i no pretenia que ningú la consolés a ella, per molt que les llàgrimes fossin encara, per ella, un _espectacle_ massa íntim com per mostrar-lo llavors en públic. 'La notícia de les morts d'en Vegeta i en Gohan... el sentir de la Reiya... tot s'havia acumulat abans amb el seu propi tarannà guerrer... amb el tarannà dels moments en què era més important pensar que rendir-se perquè sí... Però, tot i així, la veu d'en Son Goku dient-ho, l'estupor general i els suaus gemecs ofegats d'una Bulma que intentava anar contra si mateixa i no plorar, havien estat ja massa fins i tot per la Nasu'.

Volia estar sola. I odiava notar que ara mateix la mà forta d'en Son Goku li impedia avançar a resguard de palau o entre les columnes... Detestava saber que si s'estava un segon més allà, a ella també se li escaparia una llàgrima. 'I això que no era la primera vegada que plorava... ni tan sols la menys justificable...'. Malgrat que no era el que es meresqués el record d'un Vegeta que estava fent actuar amb fortalesa fins i tot a la seva companya terrícola... La mare del seu fill, d'en Trunks, probablement mai havia pensat en aguantar tant el tipus en una situació així. 'Tot i que estimar el príncep, era evitar fer amb tossuderia allò que ell hagués odiat veure'.

– Nasu... – Gairebé havia detestat més la veu condescendent d'en Son Goku que el propi instint de marxar abans d'ensorrar-se definitivament presa de la pressió que li suposava ser allà palplantada ara... 'Sense saber consolar ningú... I el pitjor sense saber consolar-se a si mateixa... després d'haver fet com si no passés res des de què havia escoltat la notícia fins que la reacció de la Bulma havia despertat quelcom més dins seu... La sensació de no ser sincera amb si mateixa: d'autoenganyar-se en pensar que no passava res perquè hi havia una amenaça major i una manera o altra de tornar-lo amb ells després de tot'. No podia negar que Nou Nàmek no se li hagués passat furtivament pel cap en algun moment... com ho havia fet quan set anys enrere havia mort en Son Goku... 'Abans és clar que decidís no tornar'.

De totes maneres hi havia un monstre a vèncer com a prioritat.

– Deixa'm – va demanar quasi amb veu ronca encara amb en Goku subjectant-la a mig braç. Res li havia impedit ser odiosament directa en notar com el món semblava haver-se parat i l'atenció, almenys dels més serens, queia sobre ells – La teva dona et necessita més que jo...

'La sola referència a la _seva dona_ havia servit per què en Son Goku la deixés anar, encara sense saber molt bé què havia pretès un segon abans'. En Cor Petit havia sentit un grapat de sensacions contradictòries en veure'ls actuar.

La Nasu aparentava no voler ni tan sols percebre el seu tacte... però en canvi... tot s'omplia d'una tensió inesperada quan ambdós acabaven en circumstàncies de proximitat com aquella. 'De fet, era evident que res anava bé... tampoc allò'.

I malgrat tot la gravetat del que passava s'havia fet més i més evident amb la frase amb què en Karin, aparegut de sobte davant d'una Nasu que ja gairebé havia arribat a les columnes, els havia advertit. – Son Goku... sento dir-te que la situació és gravíssima...

– Karin...

– No ens podem quedar pas de braços plegats – Havia explicat en Mixet Murri que havia pujat al palau, i deixat la seva torre, per parlar-hi... – Aquell monstre no trigarà en començar a exterminar la humanitat...

Era evident que havien d'afanyar-se a estar preparats. 'No podien quedar-se lamentant-ho'. La Nasu va notar la lleugera subjecció d'en Cor Petit, aquesta sí acceptada i també a partir d'un braç, mentre el propi namekià intentava infondre-li calma amb el gest facial a l'hora que, mostrant aquella serenor, esperonava la resta a deixar les lamentacions per més endavant. 'S'havien de posar ja mans a l'obra... com fos'. – Ensenya'ls el secret de la fusió, Son Goku... –. La Nasu, que va escoltar parlar el guerrer de Nàmek quasi al costat, hagués jurat (tan sols un moment abans) que no el tenia pas tan a prop en aquella seva fugida endavant.

La veu d'en Cor Petit havia ressonat amb serenitat a les oïdes de tothom.

– Molt bé – Havia acceptat el saiyan, ara de rictus seriós, de seguida... només sentir-li-ho dir: – Senyor Popo, on són en Son Goten i en Trunks?

'El servent de Déu no havia tingut, però, temps d'oferir-li una resposta clara'.

Una altra veu se'ls havia creuat a tots, de sobte. 'Però aquesta vegada vinguda directament a cadascuna de les seves ments'. Era en Babidí.

Per a la Reiya, cada moment que passava, era més confós que l'anterior.

– Que em sentiu, terrícoles? Pareu molta atenció... Us parla el poderós mag Babidí. No us escarrasseu a buscar-me perquè no em trobareu mai – Havia dit aquella veu burleta sense que cap d'ells entengués encara d'on venia – Gràcies a la meva màgia, parlo directament amb les vostres ànimes. Em sap molt de greu venir a fer la guitza. Però he tingut un incident desagradable amb quatre individus de la vostra espècie –. S'havia comunicat així amb tots els habitants de la Terra, fent-los tancar els ulls i arribant sense proposar-s'ho, però sabent que _ells_ el veurien on fos, més enllà del cel on es trobaven... en aquell indret que en Babidí desconeixia – Encara els busco per deixar les coses clares... I si no els trobo ben aviat a aquells, les pagareu vosaltres les conseqüències. Ara tanqueu els ulls – Havia demanat – Així us podré enviar la imatge dels que busco.

En Son Goku havia premut un puny en escoltar-lo. També en Cor Petit i els demés ara tancaven els ulls entre sorpresos i fastiguejats per saber directa o indirectament de qui es tractava aquella veu... era l'individu que havia tingut a veure, d'una manera o altra, amb la mort d'en Gohan i en Vegeta. – Què vol? – S'havia preguntat la Nasu encara no refeta de tot el que havia sentit abans.

– Desgraciat... – Havia sentit murmurar a en Goku des d'un tros al seu darrere, quan en Babidí s'havia ocupat de mostrar a tots els terrícoles les quatre imatges de les persones que buscava. 'Eren en Trunks, en Goten... en Cor Petit i... és clar... la Reiya que havia ajudat el namekià a aturar-lo ja feia estona'.

El primer que va fer la Nasu en veure la imatge de la seva filla va ser, precisament, tirar-se enrere per subjectar-la. 'A la nena ja només li faltava allò; per odiar més el fet de no ser prou forta per a lluitar en aquella batalla que ara més que mai s'albirava a l'horitzó'.

– Hi hem d'anar... – Havia titubejat ella observant la ràbia també en cada fibra d'en Cor Petit – Ens busca...

– No!

El gest de negació precipitat de la Nasu també havia coincidit amb el fet que en Son Goku acabés per intentar que en Cor Petit tampoc donés aquell pas a la babalà.

– No... maleït siguis... – Havia murmurat, de fet, el namekià amb evident ràbia; en veure com el mateix mag ordenava al Bu desfer-se de tota una ciutat, convertint-ne tots els habitants en caramels.

– Cor Petit... si us plau...

En les imatges que en Babidí els transmetia a partir de l'ànima i la ment, tothom hi havia pogut distingir el monstre Bu i el moment en què enlairava totes aquelles persones, desesperades, espantades i bastant perdudes, i les convertia en gominoles.

Just després, el mag terrible acabava de fer explotar el cap – amb màgia i davant de tots els humans que com ells havien tancat els ulls per veure'l i escoltar-lo – a un monjo del Gran Torneig d'Arts Marcials. L'home, que havia format part del jurat del certamen, s'hi havia comunicat amb la ment; com el mateix mag havia proposat i facilitat instants després de desfer-se de la ciutat, per tal de dir-li la identitat almenys de les tres persones de les quals tenia el nom en haver participat al campionat. 'Però el que volia en Babidí era una adreça, no un simple nom propi...'.

Potser només buscava provocar-los i que ells mateixos acudissin davant seu per venjar-se'n... 'En Trunks, en Goten, en Cor Petit i la Reiya havien estat les quatre persones que havia vist al costat d'en Vegeta en aquell primer clar enfrontament amb en Bu'. I concretament _l'home verd_ i la nena havien estat a punt de suposar-li la fi: Ell era un mag poderós i no deixaria aquell assumpte en res.

– És un paio terrible... – En Dende estava quasi sense paraules en assumir tot el que conjuntament acabaven de presenciar.

La Nasu ni tan sols podia fer res més ja que subjectar la seva filla per les espatlles, inclinada endavant, i tenir els ulls tancats per continuar observant aquell condemnat i fastigós mag que amenaçava la humanitat... i que els animava, així mateix, a donar-los informació d'on es trobaven els nens i en Cor Petit. 'No hi havia perill que ningú els pogués delatar, però era terrible pensar que estigués utilitzant la seva imatge com a excusa per allò...'.

Només calia ullar l'esguard de la menuda – en obrir els ulls – per saber que, ajuntant-ho al fet que no hi podia fer res, era massa per poder tranquil·litzar-la ara sense més. ¿Què se suposava que li havia de dir? ¿Que ja ho solucionarien els nanos mentre ella s'ho mirava?.

'Impedir-li fer res amb aquella frase anava fins i tot en contra de l'essència de la nena'. No es conformaria.

– Són els que van matar en Gohan i en Vegeta, eh? – Tremolava gairebé de ràbia la Bulma, encara amb les llàgrimes caient-li per la galta, sense mirar exactament enlloc. 'En Iamxa va subjectar-la amb més força aleshores, en veure-la ensorrar-se i amb la intenció de tranquil·litzar-la'. Mentre en Gyumao agafava ja la seva filla inconscient en braços.

En Babidí havia deixat, un segon enrere, de comunicar-se amb la humanitat.

Necessitaven ara fer-se a la idea de tot... i buscar un lloc on deixar descansar l'esposa d'en Son Goku, mentre no despertés.

'Per a la Xixi, el cop de saber que en Son Gohan era mort, havia estat massa fort'. La Nasu – trasbalsada com estava – va sentir-se fins i tot incòmode en ullar-la i pensar-ho. Era conscient, de fet, que res d'_allò_ havia estat a les seves mans. Estava preocupada per tot el que els tocava afrontar... 'Per l'amenaça real que suposaven en Babidí i en Bu'. Però tot així... 'No, no anava a obviar-ho: Els cops que rebia aquella dona, la Xixi, cada vegada que la vida li donava un revés es feien ara prou evidents per tots...'. ¿Veia en Son Goku com de dur era ser la seva esposa a aquelles alçades?

¿Ho havia vist ella, la Nasu, la princesa saiyajin, en algun moment abans? Probablement sí... Malgrat haver desitjat tants cops aquell home... malgrat haver-hi tingut una filla sense sentir-se'n exactament culpable...

Va prémer les espatlles de la nena, encara callada i amb la vista perduda. Se'n sortirien... havien de poder sortir-se'n després de tot... Paradoxalment, en rumiar-ho, se sabia afortunada, premiada sense _massa motius_ pel pas dels anys. Ella, a diferència de la Xixi, havia tingut en Cor Petit al costat; el tindria – si és que sobrevivien – després que en Son Goku marxés aquell dia.

'En Cor Petit...'. Va desviar la mirada de nou, observant-lo: 'El mateix guerrer que encara premia els punys per tot el que acabaven de veure'. El mateix que en Son Goku intentava contenir. La seva filla no seria la mateixa sense ell, no seria la menuda fantàstica que ara batallava contra la seva pròpia impotència. 'I ell, que n'era un veritable reflex en aquell moment, es moria per fer-hi alguna cosa també, tot i saber que contra en Bu no hi havia res a fer'. L'herència saiyajin de la Reiya es barrejava amb tot el que havia après del namekià a l'hora de sentir-se _d'aquella manera _en aquell precís instant.

En Goku sotjava en Cor Petit encara hores d'ara amb semblant preocupat. 'Tot es barrejava i tot era prou confós en aquell moment'. – No vull que hi hagi més víctimes – Havia reiterat en dir el namekià – Jo... sortiré!

La Nasu s'havia aixecat com un resort, i del tot, en sentir-ho; deixant un moment la seva filla a un costat, sense perdre-la però de vista. 'No pensava permetre aquell despropòsit'. ¿Què havia estat fent fins aleshores? Havia d'aturar _l'home_ amb què havia viscut tot aquell temps.

En Son Goku, no obstant, va avançar-se-li. – Quina bestiesa dius ara, Cor Petit? – va creuar-se el guerrer al possible camí del namekià, tot i que aquest, amb els punys tancats, encara no s'havia mogut exactament de lloc – Si mors, qui ensenyarà la tècnica de la fusió als nens?! –. La seva mirada, d'entre el seu serrell negre i de simètrica punxa, mai havia cremat tant: – Si no és amb la fusió, no podrem guanyar en Bu.

La Reiya, en aquell breu lapse de temps, també s'havia mogut lleugerament. 'Potser disposada a posicionar-se a favor d'en Cor Petit'. Però les paraules directes i amb latent gravetat d'en Son Goku no havien deixat opció a ningú.

La Nasu fins i tot va adonar-se que havia contingut l'alè en aquell instant.

– De totes maneres, destruiran la terra – va continuar el guerrer – No et preocupis, Cor Petit. Ja ressuscitarem a la gent amb les Boles de Drac.

Un segon després la princesa saiyajin va repetir-se mentalment tot el que havia rumiat sobre ella i el namekià, i la sort que tenia. – Cor Petit...

L'ésser que una vegada s'havia considerat fill de Satanàs, i que hores d'ara ja no tenia res en comú amb el seu progenitor, va guaitar-la en sentir-ne les paraules. I va fer que sí amb el gest. – Teniu raó...

'Anar-hi era un suïcidi'.

– Però... – va intentar protestar la Reiya un instant més llavors. 'Acabava de veure que no podria fer-ho: En Cor Petit ja no secundaria les ganes amb què ella encara desitjava anar a buscar aquell mag...'.

– Si hi anéssim ara – va raonar el namekià – Si hi anéssim ara, moriríem.

– El que farem d'aquí res... – va intercedir en Son Goku de sobte amb to afable, i dirigint-se a la petita, abans de tornar a girar-se cap al Popo – El que farem serà despertar aquell parell i començar-los a entrenar per la fusió. Et ve de gust veure com ho fem?

La Reiya no n'estava gaire segura. 'Encara que semblava ser que tampoc hi podia fer res més'. Va dubtar. – Suposo que no em queda més remei...

L'home va somriure-li aleshores, davant els demés i una Nasu que preferia ara observar l'assentiment d'en Cor Petit. – Segur que hi aprens alguna cosa, no?!

– Preferiria poder fer quelcom...

– Temps al temps... – va insistir amb un darrer somriure – Avises aquells nois, Popo?

.

.

Finalment en Gohan només havia necessitat convertir-se en superguerrer per traure l'espasa de la roca. I ara començava a fer-la servir davant la mirada destarotada d'en Kibito.

– Pesa – S'havia queixat el nano, movent-la amb energia i fent moviments forçats amb ella.

– Has de dominar-la. Sinó no servirà de res... Si ho fas, pel que es veu, sí que podràs vèncer el monstre Bu. – En tota aquella estona, en Kibito que, en haver mort, no havia arribat a veure la força extraordinària del noi a la Terra, havia estat el més escèptic al respecte. 'Per començar en Gohan no hauria ni d'haver pogut arrencar de lloc una espasa que cap dels Déus, cap dels que ho havia intentat almenys, havia aconseguit alliberar'.

En intentar agafar l'espasa Z – amb dubte – un moment després, en Kibito s'havia adonat que ell ni tan sols podia fer res més que veure-la caure al terra amb tot el pes del seu metall... 'El company d'en Kaitoxin era incapaç ni d'aixecar-la... cosa que sí que podia fer en Son Gohan'.

En Xin, en canvi, s'ho mirava amb interès... de manera callada. 'El noi mig terrícola seguiria intentant controlar-la a continuació i, és clar, ho aconseguiria'.

En Gohan anava, aleshores, vestit amb robes molt semblants a les dels dos éssers que l'acompanyaven. 'L'havien guarnit així, donat l'estat de la seva vestimenta, en arribar a aquell planeta'. I tenia ja un únic objectiu: dominar l'espasa per poder-se enfrontar el monstre. Amb aquells ànims s'entrenava...

.

.

– Vaig a canviar-me – Havia murmurat passant al costat d'en Cor Petit, mentre els demés començaven a donar-se consol i suport mutu, un tros enllà de l'exterior de la plataforma, i en Son Goku semblava decidit a seguir en Dende per tal que el dugués a un bon lloc de l'interior per entrenar la fusió... 'En Popo, el servent de Déu, avisaria els nens en un parell de segons'. – Estàs bé?

El namekià l'havia mirat abans de respondre: – I tu?

– Em preocupa la Reiya – Havia ullat la nena que curiosament anava ara un pas per darrere d'en Dende, en aquella curta caminada fins al pis superior. 'Era poc propi d'ella cedir tan aviat a la petició d'en Goku de ser una simple espectadora de l'entrenament'.

– A mi també... – Havia assentir aquell que havia estat, en part, també Déu – Vaig amb ells. Jo també hauré de veure com és això de la fusió si vull encarregar-me de l'entrenament després...

– Fins ara... – Estava veritablement interessada en canviar-se de roba i posar-se quelcom còmode però que en canvi no estigués estripat – Quan acabi, potser vinc... Sembla ser que els altres no hi pintem res al cap i a la fi... – Havia xiuxiuejat prou baix perquè la seva filla, un tros lluny ja no la sentís.

En Cor Petit només li havia somrigut en resposta. 'Estava preocupada per la nena, però en el fons no era tan diferent a ella'.

.

Per la Reiya havia estat tot un daltabaix veure la seva imatge al costat de la dels nanos i en Cor Petit i sentir que aquell monstre mataria a tothom que es trobés pel camí mentre assegurava buscar-los. 'Era de covards quedar-se allà parada'. Però el mateix Cor Petit... i aquell home, el pare d'en Gohan i en Goten, estaven decidits aleshores a prendre un altre camí: Deien que entrenar els nens en la fusió era la seva única sortida.

¿I ella que hi pintava en tot allò?. Va sentir-se impotent al respecte... però de totes maneres hi havia quelcom que començava a inspirar-li confiança en aquell altre home. 'Al cap i a la fi havia intercedit per salvar la seva mare al Torneig'. I ara... hi havia alguna cosa en el seu somriure que li inspirava de nou aquell tipus de confiança. 'Ja s'havia sentit així quan ell li havia demanat que no intervingués entre el seu oncle i la seva mare al campionat'. Potser sí que tots tenien raó... potser en Son Goku sabia realment què calia fer. 'Els demés, de fet, l'observaven com si fos un gran home... com si la confiança que hi tinguessin tots fos indestriable i indiscutible'.

Fins i tot en Cor Petit havia cedit de seguida a la seva petició de calma.

En Dende anava uns passos per davant de la nena al costat del guerrer i els guiava fins al pis superior. – Jo crec que aquesta sala és perfecta i tranquil·la per a què entreneu – Els havia mostrat un indret del pis superior d'on entre columnes encara es podia veure l'exterior de la planta inferior. I després els havia fet passar a l'interior d'una petita habitació del costat. 'Com passava en tot el Palau, les parets eren totalment blanques, però a més l'estructura d'aquella sala era també lleugerament circular... D'entre un parell de columnes incrustades a la paret, hi havia uns petits murs falsos, de pedra, on poder-se asseure'. Com lleixes on deixar-hi els trastos.

La Reiya va mirar en amunt, cap a la cúpula del sostre, de gran alçada i va aspirar aire tot seguit. 'Així ella hauria de només mirar-los, mentre aquell home els preparava per salvar el planeta'.

Va acariciar-se la cua encara sense estar-ne molt segura. 'Potser hauria de començar a pensar en arrancar-se-la si volia començar un entrenament de debò... tot i que ara mateix, a tanta distància del poder dels nanos, no anés a servir per res'. No a curt termini.

'Però el mag també em busca a mi', va rumiar amb ràbia.

– Aquesta sala és perfecta... aquí estarem bé... – va encetar conversa en Son Goku aparentment distret, tot i que més pendent de la nena del que ningú diria – No t'agrada?

– Pel que jo hi he de fer aquí... – va murmurar baixet, encara que en Dende que era just sota el marc de la porta va sentir-la i va acabar somrient a en Goku de manera condescendent. 'No seria fàcil de tractar, ni de desensopir del tot, encara que l'home semblava determinat a intentar-ho'.

En Cor Petit, que arribava passadís enllà, d'entre les columnes havia pogut seguir la conversa a través de la seva també particular oïda namekiana. 'No era moment per a pensar-hi, però era evident que la conducta d'en Son Goku era el més semblant a una actitud paterna que havia tingut amb la menuda fins llavors... és clar que fins aleshores, entre el Torneig i el demés, probablement tampoc havia tingut un altre moment per acostar-s'hi'.

El namekià sabia que no havia d'intervenir-hi... malgrat que continués sentint la Reiya, i qualsevol seva preocupació, com a responsabilitat pròpia.

– Bé... – va escoltar dir de cop i volta a en Goku – I en Popo, com és que no ve ja? Espero que no es distreguin gaire més... El temps ens va en contra...

.

Va caminar cap a la seva habitació a pas accelerat, evitant gaires més converses al seu voltant. Els demés s'havien quedat a l'exterior, conversant entre ells, donant-se suport. 'Hores d'ara encara no havia sabut ni havia pogut dir res de pes per tranquil·litzar i animar una Bulma que aleshores encara retenia els sanglots, ensumant pel nas i desafiant les llàgrimes amb la duresa que havia aprés a imitar del propi Vegeta'.

A la Nasu li hagués agradat parlar-hi. 'Però no podia fer-ho sense sentir com el cap la turmentava amb una mena d'atabalament fi i insistent que acabava per cobrir part dels seus sentits'. Ho faria després.

De totes maneres necessitava canviar-se. 'Desempolsar-se aquella mena de preocupació i tornar a sentir que era ella, i que no hauria de batallar contra la pròpia roba per enfrontar-se al que fos... encara que es tractés de la mateixa mort'. Sabia que si li tocava lluitar, tenia molt poques possibilitat d'acabar d'una altra manera.

'Potser podia proposar-li a la Reiya que entrenessin, per distreure-la'. Va riure's de si mateixa. 'Allò seria pitjor... li donaria a entendre que podien fer-hi alguna cosa, quan estava clar que no podien'.

Va sospirar de nou ja de ple a l'habitació on havia dormit tot aquell temps. I va avançar endavant, asseient-se al llit, i recolzant-hi el rostre al capçal de marbre. Deixant que la fredor d'aquest n'inoculés els sentiments. Prement els punys amb ràbia i cansament.

¿Podrien amb en Bu? 'Potser si allò de la fusió funcionava...'.

Acceptar la mort d'en Vegeta, en cas de cedir i pensar-hi per fi, era prou terrible. 'A en Gohan podrien ressuscitar-lo amb les Boles de Drac de la Terra... però a ell...'.

– I tu pensant en... – va protestar a si mateixa en veu baixa – En què se suposa que penses quan el mires? Idiota...

Va mirar amb atenció les parets blanques abans d'escoltar que algú s'apropava. 'I sense saber molt per què, va suposar que era en Cor Petit'.

– Endavant... – va dir no massa atenta, tot enviant la faldilla blanca estripada d'aquí en enllà. Duia aquells pantalonets negres tan típics seus de roba interior... i ja es treia el top que havia portat fins aleshores, quan una mena d'esgarip ofegat va fer que s'hi repensés i es girés de cop i volta. – Krilín!

– Ho... ho sento... – va apartar la mirada el millor amic d'en Son Goku, entre penedit i sorprès – No... només volia... Em preguntava si la Reiya tenia alguna mena de joguina... és per la Maron... és que tan moviment l'ha posat una mica nerviosa...

La Nasu va riure, no obstant, amb naturalitat quan va haver-li vist el gest de mirar cap al sostre en comptes de cap a ella. 'Tampoc n'hi havia per tant'.

– Tots ho estem de nerviosos – va dir-li donant la volta al llit, encara en top i roba interior, esportiva això sí – Crec que hi ha d'haver alguna cosa per aquí... De petita la Reiya sempre traginava amb una pilota que l'hi va dur la Bulma.

En Krilín va deixar l'actitud incòmode a l'instant i va somriure-li de tornada. – Gràcies. No saps quin favor em faràs si me la deixes... Estem tots desquiciats i la nena suposo que ho nota...

– Té – va saltar endavant, travessant el llit per sobre, per donar-li la petita pilota vermella i també una altra cosa que acabava de trobar – És un joc de cartes de la Bulma... Així ja l'hi torno... No n'he fet mai res... Una vegada les duia a sobre i va insistir en provar-ho mentre la Reiya i en Cor Petit tornaven d'un entrenament però només en Dende té tanta paciència...

– És clar... – La rialla de l'home va ser sincera de nou. – Et deixo que et vesteixis. Perdona, eh?

– M'has vist en condicions bastant pitjors... No vull ni pensar en com duia la roba a Nàmek, per exemple...

– Bé, sort que no he estat en Follet Tortuga...

– No en facis broma – va riure ella mig amb resignació. 'Era molt fàcil entendre's amb aquells amics d'en Son Goku que, amb el temps, també s'havien acabat acostumant a ella'. – No en facis broma...

Va pensar en dir-li que tanqués la porta de fusta en sortir, que de fet ella no havia tancat pas abans; tot i que després, remenant la poca roba que tenia entre l'armari i un petit bagul que corria per allà, va distreure's de nou.

– Això servirà... – va xiuxiuejar amb uns pantalons curts i texans, però força elàstics, en una mà; i una brusa blau cel de màniga curta i coll pirata a l'altra. 'Duia uns cordons negres, lligats entre si, just per sobre de l'escot, i les mànigues lleument bombades'. Va observar la vestimenta que pretenia posar-se encara amb el top posat i va palpar-se el cap, adonant-se del molt descabellada que ja duia la cua.

Encara no s'havia posat els pantalons, ni havia tingut temps de fer el gest de posar-se'ls, quan va tornar a sentir que algú empenyia la porta mig oberta des del corredor.

– Necessites res més? – va tombar-se agafant un petit mirall que també corria per allà tirat; intentant tornar-se a fer la cua sense que masses dels seus cabells continuessin batallant contra ella. – Merda... – va queixar-se quan va veure que la seva cabellera era impossible d'aplanar, arrancant-se d'una estrevada la goma amb la què pretenia tornar a subjectar-se els blens i deixant que el cabell li caigués en cascada – Veus, Krilín? Aquest és el típic pentinat dels guerrers de l'espai... no té cap mena d'ordre...

– No te l'has tornat a tallar en tot aquest temps...

– Ni boja... No torna a crèix... – va quedar-se amb la frase a mitges en processar a qui estava responent. 'Era la veu de...'. Va girar en 180 graus per mirar-lo entre molesta i astorada – Què hi fas tu aquí? Em pensava que eres...

– Buscava en Popo...

– Doncs aquí no hi és... ja ho veus... – A la llum de tota aquella blancor que desprenia l'habitació, la Nasu semblava tenir la pell de vainilla, lleument il·luminada per la claror que hi havia arreu, i els ulls encara més negres que mai.

– Ho veig – va mig somriure-li, tot i que no va fer cap gest per moure's d'on era.

– Pensava que teníeu pressa – va esquivar-lo, per deixar la roba sobre el llit i fer veure que remenava quelcom a l'altra banda de la sala – Quan et queda?

En Son Goku va sospirar en observar-la. 'Certament menys del que necessitaven per resoldre l'amenaça que queia ombrívola sobre la terra'.

Mentiria si digués que no sabia que ella era allà quan havia empès la porta des del passadís... però era cert que havia deixat la Reiya sola a la sala del pis superior per tal de saber què passava que en Popo no hi tornava amb els nens. 'Quan havia marxat, en Dende i en Cor Petit, especialment pensatiu i preocupat, conversaven més enllà sobre el perill que amenaçava el món. En Karin els havia interromput ja feia minuts, per dir-los que preferia no absentar-se gaire més de la torre on vivia'.

– _Probablement els estigui intentant treure del llit... crec que és hora de desemmandrir-los... – Havia somrigut amb tota la intenció de, sí, facilitar que fos possible entrenar-los aviat. 'Abans els hi haurien de dir com estaven les coses i no seria pas fàcil'. – Vaig a donar-hi un cop d'ull. _

– _Puc anar-hi jo, si vols, Son Goku – S'havia ofert en Cor Petit no obstant, interrompent un instant la mirada angoixada d'en Dende. 'La conversa anava més aviat sobre els dubtes del Déu... que no estava segur de com havia aparegut tal amenaçava al planeta i que de seguida havia buscat l'opinió d'en Cor Petit en veure'l entrar a la sala on havia portat en Son Goku, i ja lluny de la resta de terrícoles'. Era horrible de pensar. _

– _No... No he vist en Goten des del Torneig Infantil... – Havia dit i ho havia pensat sincerament – De totes maneres no els hi diré res... d'en Son Gohan i en Vegeta, em refereixo. Fins que siguem aquí dalt. Serà un cop dur... _

– _Ho serà. _

_I així havia sortit d'allà – per moments – a la recerca d'en Popo i els nanos. 'No pensava trigar-hi més que un parell de minuts, fins que s'havia creuat en Krilín al corredor'. Havia intuït el ki de la Nasu, després, en aquella sala que segons més tard acabava de passar de llarg. _

_No podia negar que el gest de mirar la porta havia estat el de mirar-la a ella. 'I pensar-s'ho'. Tenia pressa per trobar els nanos, tot i que a l'instant els havia sentit murmurant més enllà. 'Pel que semblava estaven fent un bon mos per lliure... En Popo devia parar boig buscant-los on fos que els hagués deixat dormint'. _

_Com que l'entrenament anava per llarg... els deixaria menjar un moment més. 'Quin parell!'. _

I és que des d'aquell punt de l'edifici, que era un passadís més aviat circular que donava la volta per dins a la plataforma, se'ls escoltava perfectament parlar.

– _Ostres és boníssim tot això que hem trobat, Trunks! – Havia escoltat la veu d'en Son Goten cridar amb entusiasme. Però tu saps on som? I si ens atrapen? L'últim que recordo és haver estat allà en aquell terrós amb el teu pare... _

– _Doncs no ho sé. Tu rai que dormies com un tronc quan m'he llevat. – Li havia respost el seu amic ja en aquella taula que s'havien preparat pel seu compte – Feines he tingut en despertar-te. I va no xisclis més, que és de mala educació parlar amb la boca plena!_

'_En Popo no trigaria en trobar-los amb aquest volum de veu'. Va mig somriure, pendent de nou de la porta que tenia al darrere. _

_Per sort semblaven ignorar tot el que havia passat fins aleshores. _

_Tenia un minut per parlar amb ella. 'Encara que no sabia exactament que quedava per dir'. _

I allà estava ara.

– Què vols, Goku? – va acabar preguntant ella en veure que no obtenia resposta de l'anterior pregunta. Amb prou feines havia arribat el vespre... així que suposava que encara li quedaven unes hores més al món dels vius.

– Res – va somriure-li. I va ser quan va notar-li la mirada que va sentir-se, per primera vegada, menys vestida del que hauria d'anar. 'Amb en Krilín, la situació no li havia importat en absolut'. – Buscava els nens i en Popo... però em temo que estan endrapant un bon tiberi per compte propi... aquí al costat.

– Així ja els has ben trobat, doncs – va dir amb evidència – Et puc ajudar en alguna cosa? – Ell simplement va negar. I la Nasu va sentir-se un pèl més desesperada que abans. – Si em disculpes, Son Goku... M'he de vestir...

– És clar... – va assentir un instant. Tot i que en el moment que ella havia baixat el cap per esperar que marxés, observant distretament alguna de les tonalitats més fosques del terra, el guerrer va fer per acostar-s'hi un instant. – Només que...

No havia pogut evitar fixar-se en la pell i la respiració d'ella. A diferència d'ell, la Nasu sí havia canviat lleugerament en aquells set anys; potser sí que la cua al cabell l'hi donava un aire més madur, menys agressiu... Però així amb els cabells rebels i deixats anar, nascuts ja originàriament d'aquella manera irregular, continuava sent la mateixa de sempre. Tossuda, lluitadora... atractiva. 'Només que ara semblava evitar-li la mirada amb força ganes, és clar'.

– Només que, ¿què? – va rebatre'l la saiyajin, sense adonar-se del motiu del silenci que havia guardat ell. – No entenc què hi fas aquí... – va acabar sincerant-se aleshores, alçant la vista un instant i trobant-se'l més a davant del que hagués volgut.

– Jo...

– Crec que hauries d'estar prou enfeinat com per no estar aquí en absolut, Son Goku – S'havia proposat utilitzar tot el desdeny que podia contenir una frase, malgrat la situació: – En Vegeta diria que ets massa tou amb ells... si ja comences donant-los temps d'un bon principi. No ens podem permetre perdre'l, el temps... per molt nens que siguin...

– Necessiten menjar i estar forts. Quan comencem – va dir completament convençut – Ja no pararem... fins que dominin la fusió. En Cor Petit podrà continuar amb l'entrenament, quan jo hagi de marxar... I espero que els nens se'n surtin, però serà cosa d'hores...

Anava a protestar. Però, de totes maneres, el següent va sorprendre-la prou per haver de callar a mig dir: Ell, en un gest inesperat, li havia posat un grapat de cabells darrere l'orella. El tenia a uns pocs centímetres de distància, de nou... I creia odiar-lo: Potser sense solta ni volta.

– Goku...

'Definitivament has perdut el seny, noia', va dir-se a si mateixa, tot seguit; en l'instant en què va saber que estava trigant un segon de més a creuar l'habitació en sentit contrari. Només llavors va moure's temptativament un pas enrere. 'Tenia tota la intenció d'apartar-lo d'ella'. Sentia que era pur instint de supervivència.

Necessitava fugir d'aquella pesada proximitat... marxar ja.

Ell, però, només havia alliberat un ble dels seus cabells un segon abans.

– Em volia assegurar que estaves bé...

En Son Goku s'havia sincerat _així _a la fi. 'Havia estat la lleugera preocupació per com la Nasu podia estar portant la mort d'en Vegeta, el que finalment l'havia conduït fins allà. El que l'havia fet entrar'.

– Ho estaré quan algú s'hagi desfet d'aquest monstre.

– Estic segur que els nanos hi posaran tot el que tenen per fer-ho – Li havia respost en Son Goku llavors; davant seu i sense apartar-se'n ja el més mínim – Jo hi confio!

Segons creia la saiyajin, ell podia haver-se estalviat ben bé aquell entusiasme de pega... 'Encara que la princesa saiyajin sabia, de totes maneres, que aquell era el to que a tots els agradava sentir'.

Va sospirar de nou, sense saber molt bé què fer i potser esperant que a la fi se n'anés d'allà. Que s'apartés, almenys. – Doncs... d'acord... – va sonar exagerada – Tu hi confies... jo hi confio. Anirà bé – va forçar el somriure – I tenint en compte que ja t'he dit que, a més, jo estic perfectament; si em disculpes em vestiré –. Va passar pel seu costat sense més, buscant els pantalons curts que havia deixat sobre el llit. En virar cap a l'altra banda de l'habitació, s'havia sentit recuperada d'immediat del pes interior que li suposava la seva proximitat. 'Ben pensat, no tenia ganes de frivolitzar res en absolut, per molt que l'incomodés la presència d'en Son Goku allà'. Va fer un salt i un moviment lleuger per posar-se els pantalons, curts i texans, amb què ja havia pretès vestir-se abans. Sense veure-li l'expressió facial, doncs, va decidir seguir parlant igualment: – Qui ho anava a dir, eh? – va murmurar – Que no podries vèncer el monstre. Que no ho podrien fer ni en Vegeta... ni en Son Gohan... – va aspirar aire per centrar-se, tot cordant-se el botó de la cintura i la cremallera – Estem en mans de dues criatures...

El guerrer no li havia tret l'ull de sobre mentre es movia per l'habitació, encara que havia escoltat perfectament la seva reflexió en agreujar el seu to. – Ho faran bé...

– Això vol dir que és impossible, realment, que tu puguis fer-hi res? – va demanar amb dubte, encara sense girar-se, amb el top negre i els pantalons recent posats. Només va mirar-lo de ple en resignar, de cop, la veu i el to: – No tenim pla B?

– No, no en tenim.

Malgrat haver estat incòmode en mirar-lo instants abans, ara en canvi l'observava i sabia que alguna cosa en tota aquella seriositat no acabava d'anar amb ell. 'Però suposava que era perquè tenien un problema de veritat: podien estar assistint a la fi de la Terra en poques hores i ell, assegurava, no els podria salvar si els nens fallaven'.

Va confiar en la seva paraula, sense pensar-ho. – D'acord. – I després d'assentir va notar com un gran rebombori envaïa el corredor. 'Allà els tenien, en Goten i en Trunks, a corredisses, fugint d'un Popo que probablement els havia enxampat assaltant-li el rebost'. – Em temo que has d'anar a posar ordre – va escapar-se-li el riure per impuls en escoltar-los travessar el passadís desafiant en Popo entre salts i jocs.

– Ups, quin parell, eh? – va correspondre-li ell el somriure, abans de sortir corrent enllà. Va parar-se un moment sota el marc de la porta per observar-la un segon més: – Jo no hi entenc gaire, ¿eh?, però diria que t'afavoreix més dur els cabells deslligats...

'Set anys després continuava trobant-la preciosa'. I no havia estat mai prou conscient de saber el significat d'aquella paraula.

– Goku...

.

– Quedeu-vos on sou vosaltres!

– Pare!

– Ep, a aquests nanos els sobra energia – Havia esbufegat en Popo a metres d'on en Son Goku acabava d'aparèixer. ¿On havia estat ficat si no venia del pis superior?

– Ja ho veig – Havia somrigut no obstant el guerrer – Els haurem de fer treballar de valent!

.

.

– La Xixi ja descansa – Havia dit el seu pare, reunint-se amb la resta de la colla que s'asseia a les escales d'entre l'interior i l'exterior del Palau, a la primera planta.

– Me n'alegro – Havia fet automàticament en Iamxa que fins llavors havia estat observant, per part seva, com la petita Maron jugava amb la pilota que li havia dut en Krilín. L'A-18 la vigilava d'a prop perquè no anés gaire enllà.

Tot i rebre amb ànims la notícia del descans de la Xixi, no podia estar content de debò veient com la Bulma encara ara remenava tot aquell grapat de cartes sense solta ni volta. 'Estava pensant en el Vegeta... i probablement es preguntava si el tornaria a veure, mort i tot'. En el món que coneixien aquella pregunta era normal... Al cap i a la fi sí havien tornat a veure en Son Goku. 'Tot i que no era l'habitual'.

Desconeixien també, perquè no li havien sentit dir a en Cor Petit, on seria enviat en Vegeta en morir... què en seria de la seva ànima i dels seus records.

Va observar bufar a la seva ex una vegada més. Probablement, en Iamxa mai ho havia volgut reconèixer... però aquell imbècil, amb matrimoni o no pel mig, havia arribat a ser el marit de la Bulma en tots els sentits. 'Ella l'estimava com a tal... No com al paio que vivia amb ella per l'interès d'entrenar i tenir un sostre', que era com el terrícola ho havia vist sempre... potser equivocadament. La Bulma era una dona forta i veure-la aleshores tan pensativa i desfeta només indicava el molt que havia estat enamorada del saiyajin... fins i tot al principi.

Era aquell tipus d'amor que ell havia volgut sempre... i que havia comprès ja temps enrere que no trobaria a Corporació Capsula. 'Per més que es coneguessin des de sempre, que s'haguessin estimat i que haguessin descobert el sexe junts... la seva relació amb la Bulma no havia estat mai d'aquell tipus...'. Ell mateix havia optat per distraure's amb altres noies en més d'una ocasió... En la seva joventut, abans de la seva mort i del viatge a Nàmek havien lluitat per allargar una relació que no anava a més.

'Ell havia buscat, després d'allò, sentir aquell tipus d'amor...'. Estava content per ella, no pel dolor que vivia ara, però sí perquè era evident que havia conviscut amb l'home, l'alienígena, que estimava tot aquell temps.

Coneixent-la, aquella casa havia estat un estressant popurri de riures i males cares... de bromes, enrabiades per feina al laboratori i alguna que altra mirada de complicitat. 'D'entrenaments a deshora, de retrobades a mitja nit i sobretot d'una mena d'amor convuls que, en el fons, només podien entendre la científica i el príncep'.

Encara la recordava escridassant un dels robots de casa per haver espatllat el pastís del – creia recordar – cinquè aniversari d'en Trunks. 'Aquell dia en Vegeta i el nen havien estat a taula, i el saiyajin disgustat i a contra temps per fer tard als entrenaments, no havia evitat riure's d'ella... però no de la manera que feia enfadar de debò a la filla dels Brief... sinó amb la mena de burles que acabaven amb la pèl-blava desafiant-lo i traient-li la llengua com si encara tingués un parell de desenes d'anys'.

Observava, de fet, la seva ex-xicota i veia una dona madura, més tranquil·la... menys capritxosa i impulsiva. Alguna cosa de bo havia de tenir el condemnat guerrer per haver-la canviat tant. També ell a ella. I per bé.

.

.

Era asseguda amb el cap cot en aquella mena de petites lleixes que tenien els murs falsos, de poca alçada, al capdamunt. Eren com seients que anaven de columna a columna, només en una part d'aquella sala amb poques i allargades finestres. 'En Son Goku acabava d'explicar a en Goten i a en Trunks, i de manera bastant aproximada, tot el que havia passat fins aleshores amb el monstre Bu'.

I ploraven.

– No... no pot ser veritat... – Ensumava en Trunks sorollosament, tot intentant contenir les llàgrimes i prement els punys. Al pobre se li havia humitejat el rostre i tenia el nas vermell i fet pols dels plors que intentava contenir. – No pot ser que hagi liquidat al meu pare! –.

En Son Goten, en canvi, plorava a llàgrima viva sense consol.

– Buà... – Intentava dir alguna cosa amb sentit, encara que l'atabalava prou el que els acabava de comunicar el seu pare. 'No es podia dir que en Goku hagués volgut suavitzar la situació en aquell cas'. Els hi ho havia dit tal i com rajava, tal i com ho havia dit fora. I la Reiya que observava de reüll la situació, allà assegura, n'era prou conscient. En Son Goten ni tan sols aparentava trobar consol en res que poguessin dir-li. – El meu germà ha mort!

Ella també estava trista, però s'havia proposat no plorar de feia molta estona. 'De fet, potser per això preferia mantenir el cap baix, així si se li escapava una llàgrima traïdora, tampoc acabaria veient-la ningú'.

En Cor Petit, com en Son Goku, era dempeus a la sala i es mirava l'escena un pas per darrere del guerrer. En Dende s'havia apartat, en canvi, en veure com el saiyan per fi arribava amb els nanos. 'Tothom entenia que calia deixar-los tranquils per entrenar'. Però a ningú aparentava molestar-li que ella corregués per allà. 'A l'única que no li feia cap gràcia la seva situació, pel que semblava, era a ella mateixa'.

Estava segura que la tieta Bulma i els demés devien ser ja al final del corredor o al pis de baix aguantant-se les ganes d'anar a abraçar els nens. 'Però no era el moment'.

Va sorprendre-la gratament, de fet, el pare d'en Goten quan els va cridar un segon després. 'Fins llavors l'home era afable com deien tots... però ella no l'havia acabat de veure del tot com un veritable saiyajin... Bé, potser quan li havia ordenat no moure's al Torneig, però ara la seva actitud era fins i tot més clara'.

– No ploreu! – va advertir-los seriós l'home – No podem perdre temps! Si esteu enfadats, espavileu-vos a aprendre aquesta tècnica i venceu-los!

La manera en què els havia donat aquella instrucció, l'ordre en si, havia deixat la Reiya sense paraules. 'No era el tipus de reacció que li havia vist abans'. Era genial.

– Així es parla... – va xiuxiuejar prou baix per què només en Cor Petit la sentís i tombés lleugerament el cap per mirar-la. 'Un saiyajin, un guerrer de la classe que fos, de fet; en una situació així... A ella només se li acudia una manera en la què podia actuar'.

I era aquella, és clar.

Va mirar-lo amb més curiositat en sentir-li endolcir el to. 'De totes maneres el que volia dir, ja ho havia dit'. – Sé que sóc molt dur amb vosaltres, nois. Però en Babidí pot descobrir aquest lloc d'un moment a l'altre i ja us hem deixat un moment per descansar i menjar. Per tant, ara heu de començar a entrenar-vos de seguida!

Havia estat llavors quan hi havia intercedit en Cor Petit: – Farem servir la Sala de l'Esperit del Temps?

'La sala...', la Reiya va prestar encara més atenció en escoltar-lo. Però en Son Goku ho tenia clar.

– No. Només es pot utilitzar dos dies per vida. Val més que ens reservem aquesta possibilitat per al futur – Havia mirat el namekià – No et preocupis, aviat podran fer la fusió. Molt aviat... –. I després s'havia tornat a centrar en els nens: – Vinga, comenceu! Mira, Cor Petit... – Li havia indicat, no obstant, ja sense mirar-lo, concentrant-se només en el parell de nens. – Fixa-t'hi, tu també hi has d'estar molt al cas...

La Reiya, de fet, no sabia on devia parar la seva mare aleshores... però de moment no es perdia detall del què passava allà. 'Malgrat que no tot el que hi diguessin, li agradés'.

– Prou! – Els havia tornat a dirigir en Son Goku – Podeu deixar de somicar d'una vegada? Vosaltres sou els únics que podeu vèncer en Bu!

¿L'obeirien?. La Reiya, i no acabava de saber per què, en tenia algun dubte quan mirava els ulls del seu cosí; que eren perduts en algun lloc de la paret. 'Amb prou feines (ell) havia pogut saludar-la, amb un lleu gest de cap i una rialla entremaliada, abans que l'hi donessin la mala notícia en entrar a la sala'.

Sabia com s'estimava en Trunks al seu pare... i ho sentia encara més en pensar-ho. Però, tal i com havia dit en Son Goku minuts enrere, evitava mostrar-ho per tots els mitjans. 'Havien de centrar-se en allò, encara que ella només mirés'.

– Quina ràbia...

Ningú semblava haver-la sentit, perquè almenys fins on ella veia, continuaven com si res el que havia de ser el principi d'aquell entrenament.

– Escolteu-me bé, quan hagueu aconseguit l'estat de fusió només el podreu conservar durant 30 minuts. – Els havia dit en Goku – Al cap de 30 minuts, tornareu a la normalitat i no ho heu de tornar a provar fins al cap d'una estona.

– Només 30 minuts... – Havia quedat en Cor Petit, a l'instant, una mica fora de joc – És molt poc.

Però el pare d'en Goten semblava segur: – Aquests dos, si aconsegueixen fer bé la fusió, en 30 minuts podran guanyar el monstre Bu... Aquesta tècnica de la fusió és molt eficaç... Vinga, primer, necessito que us convertiu en superguerrers!

Com la Reiya imaginava, ni tan sols s'havien mogut en escoltar-lo. 'Rucs'.

– Eh? – S'havia sorprès però sincerament el guerrer d'aurèola al cap – Què us passa?

En Cor Petit s'havia creuat de braços, observant-los.

– Què feies tu, mentre el monstre Bu matava el pare i en Gohan? – Havia estat en Trunks el primer en disparar metafòricament amb aquella pregunta.

Va haver-hi un moment de silenci. 'L'home no havia esperat la pregunta en absolut'. – Estava... inconscient.

– Inconscient? – va acusar-lo en Trunks aleshores, amb els punys tancats – Estaves inconscient en un moment així? Em sembla que ets un home feble, doncs... Vols dir que no has fugit com un covard?

En Goten no havia trigat ni un segon en secundar el seu company.

– Si ets dèbil... No crec que les tècniques que ens puguis ensenyar, ens serveixin per a res... No podrem derrotar el monstre, si ens ensenya res un covard que ha fugit i que no ha tingut valor per salvar els seus companys...

Durant un segon el propi Son Goku els havia mirat sense saber exactament què dir. I llavors en Cor Petit havia intentat intercedir enfadat. 'No sabien amb qui estaven parlant... ¿que potser no els hi havien parlat prou de tot el que havia fet en Goku per aquell món?'. Estava segur que almenys a en Son Goten, sí.

'Parell de desllenguats'.

– Vosaltres... – va intentar renyar-los amb serenitat, encara que estava per escridassar-los allà mateix – No sabeu que en Goku...?

'I no tenia ni per què voler salvar l'oncle... ell abans...', la Reiya va contestar-se les seves preguntes en silenci. 'En Trunks i en Goten no ho sabien tot... no era just que li parlessin així...', va pensar.

– Trunks! – S'havia aixecat gairebé sense rumiar-ho, i no havia estat fins que s'havia trobat dreta i mirant el seu cosí que s'havia adonat que havia estat a punt de dir-li-ho. Va quedar-se una mica parada en veure-ho. ¿S'havia aixecat per defensar aquell home?.

El mateix Cor Petit l'observava astorat, mentre que l'al·ludit només va ullar-la amb assentiment. 'Potser també encuriosit'.

De totes maneres no els va deixar dir res més.

– Reiya... Cor Petit... Deixeu-ho córrer... – Els va somriure – És veritat sóc feble... – va parlar amb total tranquil·litat. – No crec que pogués vèncer el monstre Bu.

'Se suposava que no mentia en allò últim, però sí en el que havia dit just abans. El seu oncle, en Vegeta, no faria tot el que havia fet per enfrontar-s'hi, si fos feble de veritat'.

¿Per què deia mentides?

– Però encara que sigui tan feble... i un covard... – va continuar – Us puc ensenyar la tècnica de la fusió. Si de debò voleu venjar en Vegeta i en Gohan, és l'única manera...

– Però...

La Reiya va tornar a veure a en Goten intentant interpel·lar-lo, encara dempeus, quan una veu – ja coneguda – va trastocar-los el moment del tot. 'I els ànims'.

– _He, he, he, he. Tornem a ser aquí, senyores i senyors de la Terra! Amb vostès el mag Babidí i el monstre Bu!_

.

Moments abans, al grup d'amics que s'estaven ara a Palau, en Dende els havia ofert entrar en una de les sales de palau, on la Xixi era estirada en una mena de sofà, i els havia deixat preparada una tetera per a què beguessin alguna cosa.

– Espero que tinguin molta sort – Havia xiuxiuejat en Krilín, mentre la Bulma encara premia els punys i donava copets nerviosos a la taula.

– Me'n faig creus que en Son Gohan, que es va imposar al monstre Cèl·lula, no hagi pogut resistir l'atac d'aquella bola de greix de color de rosa.

En Gyumao ventava la seva filla, que encara estava desmaiada. – Quina desgràcia... La pobre Xixi està desfeta... no ho pairà això...

L'única que no es resignava a creure-s'ho era la Vídel.

– Però... per què... per què... us doneu per vençuts tan aviat? – va protestar saltant del marc d'una mena de finestra on estava asseguda – Per què doneu per fet que són morts si no n'hem trobat els cadàvers? Per què?

Tots l'havien mirat corpresos, però només en Krilín havia respost: – Vídel, sabem com et sents – havia començat l'home – Però no notem la seva energia i això... això vol dir que és mort...

La filla d'en Satan no s'ho podia creure.

– Encara ens queda l'esperança dels nanos... Quan m'he creuat en Goku abans, els havia sortit a buscar i estava molt convençut de què això serviria per vèncer el monstre... – Havia intentat calmar els ànims en Krilín que tot i així sabia que allò no era el que volia dir la Vídel. 'La pobre noia devia estar-ne molt d'en Son Gohan... i ara s'havia de fer a la idea que era mort'.

La Nasu va donar uns passos dins la sala on eren alguns d'ells, just llavors. S'havia topat amb en Follet Tortuga al passadís. – Sembla ser que si els nens no se'n surten, estarem perduts...

Tornava a dur el cabell recollit en una cua de cabell. I havia acompanyat amb aquella brusa blava de coll pirata els shorts que ja s'havia col·locat abans. 'Aquesta roba, a diferència de la que havia dut al Gran Torneig, estava nova i no la duia estripada'. També duia les _seves_ botes... les botes blanques saiyajins.

Va notar que la miraven un moment de més; fins que, finalment, va decidir avançar cap a la Bulma. – Ho sento molt. – va mirar-la als ulls quan aquesta va alçar el cap.

– Jo també, Nasu... jo també – va assentir ella – Sé que també ha de ser dur per tu... Era el teu germà...

.

.

– _Hem trobat una ciutat molt més gran – anunciava el mag davant la ràbia de tothom moments després – Aviat desapareixerà del mapa... Si no es presenten aquí en Júnior, en Trunks, en Goten i aquella altra criatura de la que no sé el nom, és clar. – Havia somrigut amenaçador sabent que, en aquell precís instant, milions de persones tancaven els ulls per veure'l... completament espantats. _

– Tanca els ulls, Trunks – Havia trobat el truc per veure'l en Goten – Així el veuràs...

– Ens ha dit el nom... – Encara no s'ho creia el pèl-lila amb els ulls oberts però a punt de tancar-los...

– No! – va cridar-los en Cor Petit, tot i veure que la Reiya ja els acabava de tancar i que ells acabarien fent el mateix – No mireu! Més val que no els mireu!

– Ah!

– _Bé – Havia continuat en Babidí – Em sembla que no tenim notícies ni dels mateixos interessats. Quin horror! – Havia teatralitzat la seva aparició amb el monstre Bu al darrere – Cada vegada hi ha més víctimes. Em sembla que aquest cop el monstre Bu, convertirà tots els habitants en xocolata i se'ls menjarà!_

_Havia estat qüestió de dir i fer. _

– Ostres, no! – Per molta ràbia que sentissin el parell de nens no hi podien anar. I la Reiya tampoc.

Era horrible.

Però el seu cosí havia decidit maleir-li tots els ossos al mag. En Son Goten, com venia sent habitual, li havia seguit la decisió – Sóc en Trunks!

– I jo en Goten!

– Ara encara no podem, però aviat ens veurem! – L'havien amenaçat rabiosos a través de la mateixa comunicació que el mag facilitava amb la ment – Us liquidarem!

'La Reiya lamentava més que mai no estar ella participant en aquells entrenaments'. Se sentia una nosa... però una nosa que tenia la responsabilitat de no molestar.

Va haver d'aguantar-se les ganes de cridar. 'Era una bestiesa parlar-hi més'. I en Cor Petit els hi ho havia dit moments després, de fet, totalment alterat.

'Si hi parlaven, podia descobrir aquell lloc'.

L'entrenament començava allà.

– No podem perdre temps! – Els havia esperonat en Goku – Vinga, de pressa, superguerrers!

– Molt bé, entesos!

En veure'ls col·laborar, transformant-se en superguerrers, la Reiya s'havia tornat a asseure en la lleixa on era abans, entre pensativa i resignada. '¿Es quedaria de braços plegats? ¿Què li diria la seva mare si li proposava entrenar malgrat tot?'.

– Així aquest és el vostre límit, eh? – S'havia començat a concentrar en Son Goku – En Trunks té una miqueta més d'energia que en Goten... Per poder fer la fusió, heu de tenir la mateixa energia... Trunks, si us plau – Li havia demanat – Rebaixa una mica la quantitat d'energia per igualar-te amb en Goten.

– Però, per què m'he d'adaptar jo a en Goten? – Havia protestat després de provar de fer-ho el pèl-lila. Sí, podia rebaixar la força una micona. Però no li acabava de semblar just.

– Fes-ho i no protestis – Li havia ordenat llavors en Son Goku amb un somriure – Tu tens un any més que ell, no? I ara augmentareu l'energia amb el cos en condicions normals – Havia continuat manant-los – És molt difícil fer la fusió de sobte en estat de superguerrer...

_La veu d'en Babidí, lamentablement, els havia tornat a interrompre aleshores. 'Algú li havia dit que en Trunks era el noi de Corporació Capsula i que, per tant, vivia a la Ciutat de l'Oest'. I, és clar, se n'hi anava... _

La Reiya va notar-lo rabiar de valent (a en Goku), i prémer els punys desesperat... quan de cop i volta, la Bulma va aparèixer corrent allà on eren.

I no estava només preocupada pels seus pares.

– Si desapareix el laboratori, perdré el radar de les Boles de Drac! I encara pitjor les peces úniques amb què en puc construir un de nou! Fora de la Ciutat de l'Oest no sabria pas d'on treure-les. No podríem tornar a convocar el Drac Shenron si no tinguéssim res per trobar les Boles Drac...

'Tant era que com a segon desig pretenguessin manar reconstruir res, o fer que tot tornés a estar tal i com era, si abans no tenien res per convocar el drac i aquell precís desig'. Els quedava, de fet, només una petició... perquè a la primera demanda havien fet ressuscitar molta gent de cop. 'Aquelles eren les normes de les Boles de Drac que perillaven de no tornar a trobar i que havia retornat en Dende a la Terra ja feia molts anys'.

I corrien perill de no poder-les fer servir mai més. De no trobar-les. 'No amb mètodes de recerca que coneguessin en aquell moment'.

La Bulma, mocador al coll, i amb el dit índex alçat en to didàctic havia estat molt clara en allò: 'Necessitaven recuperar el radar, que ella havia deixat de dur a sobre en arribar a Corporació Capsula aquella tarda, per poder recórrer al Drac Shenron en el futur'.

– Ostres – S'havia plegat de braços en Son Goku en pensar-ho. 'Era una situació inesperada'. – Quin dilema... A veure... Trunks fes una escapada a casa teva i porta el radar cap aquí... mentrestant miraré d'entretenir en Babidí i en Bu...

– Però... – Havia dubtat el nen, i també en Goten que s'havia quedat convençut que el seu pare era més feble que en Gohan – Vols dir que ho podràs fer? Si noten que els vols fer perdre temps, et mataran...

– No patiu... Me'n sortiré. Va, comença a passar abans no arribin a la capital de l'Oest.

La Reiya havia mirat de reüll la sorpresa que havia mostrat en Cor Petit davant d'aquell pla. 'El namekià semblava pensar ara que hi havia potser una manera més fàcil de fer les coses'.

– Trunks, vigila – L'havia aconsellat la Bulma amb certa preocupació. 'Era el seu petit fill d'encara no vuit anys, però preferia no pensar-hi'. – Si veus que van maldades, no t'entretinguis i torna cap aquí de seguida!

.

La Nasu que, com els demés, havia escoltat parlar a en Babidí, i que havia notat l'energia malgrat tot extraordinària que desprenien els nens en convertir-se en superguerrers, havia ullat ja la preocupació d'en Krilín... minuts abans de decidir moure's d'on era. _– Hauríem d'haver pensat en el radar abans..._

'Havia preferit no acompanyar la Bulma en un primer moment'.

– _Bé, se suposa que amb el canvi de lloc instantani és un instant..._

I potser per això, perquè ho havia raonat amb anterioritat, la saiyajin s'havia sorprès tant en arribar al pis de dalt i comprovar que les coses no anaven ben bé com s'havia imaginat.

'¿Què era el que no sabien?'.

En entrar per la porta de la sala annexa a l'habitació on entrenaven va veure'ls de seguida i va tenir el temps just de fitar en Trunks volant. – Hi va ell?

En Krilín, que l'havia acompanyat fins allà, també semblava sorprès.

– Sort, Trunks – Li desitjava en Goten, segons després que emprengués la marxa, amb la Reiya i en Cor Petit completament en silenci al seu costat.

La Bulma, per la seva banda, s'havia creuat de braços, observant el seu fill i sabent que no hi podia dir res més. 'Si en Son Goku deia que el millor era que ho fessin així... Que hi anés en Trunks, mentre ell els distreia...'.

A la científica no li havia passat ara, no obstant, desapercebuda la pregunta quasi dubitativa de la Nasu. "– Hi va ell?". Potser sí que no era l'única opció... Podia haver acompanyat el seu amic ella mateixa, amb el canvi de lloc instantani, en cas que en Goku fos qui hi anés i temés no trobar el radar a la primera. Sí que el mag aparentava ser ja a prop de la seva ciutat... però... 'Una cosa molt diferent era que hi hagués enviat en Trunks... sol...'.

És clar que en Son Goku assegurava que, de mentre, guanyaria temps davant del mag i el monstre.

La germana d'en Vegeta, de totes maneres, l'havia fet dubtar. '¿Què havia volgut dir?'.

Tant en Cor Petit com en Goku havien mirat, de fet, la Nasu i en Krilín que acabaven d'arribar; tot i que no hi havia hagut cap més comentari que l'evident sorpresa de la saiyajin. 'Sorpresa que aparentaven secundar, en part, en Cor Petit i en Krilín'. Però només amb la mirada.

Com a resposta, en efecte, en Son Goku només va somriure'ls llavors com si intentés dir-los que tot aniria bé. 'Sabia el que es feia', o ho semblava a jutjar pel gest de confiança.

I tot i així, després d'aquell instant de confusió, la Bulma ja no les tenia totes... En entendre interiorment, el perill que corria en Trunks, no va poder evitar girar-se cap a una de les columnes d'aquell semi exterior, al costat de la sala on havien estat abans. 'Des d'_allà_ podia veure la plataforma inferior i el cel... per on havia marxat el nen'.

Hi havia hagut mig segon de silenci abans que tot continués el seu curs.

Passat aquell temps, en Son Goku va ser qui va apropar-s'hi per darrere, deixant els demés a l'expectativa, mentre buscava donar una mica de calma a la seva amiga.

– No t'hi amoïnis, Bulma, en Trunks tornarà sa i com si res... pots estar tranquil·la...

– És que... – va intentar explicar el rau rau que tenia a l'interior encara que el seu amic d'infància no va deixar-li-ho fer.

– T'he dit que no t'hi amoïnis – va gesticular una rialla abans d'apartar-s'hi i disposar-se a marxar per distreure els enemics i guanyar temps, com ja havia dit – Al capdavall és el fill d'en Vegeta, no ho oblidis...

Ella va agrair el gest, tot i que no va passar-li desapercebuda tampoc la manera com els demés van mirar el seu amic abans que aquest desaparegués amb el canvi de lloc instantani. 'Dits al front i mirada seriosa'.

– Son Goten, espera'm aquí, eh? – li havia posat la mà al cabell al seu fill un instant abans. 'En aquell moment hagués fet el mateix, perquè li hagués sortit de dins, amb la Reiya; però preferia evitar les preguntes que de cop i volta tant la Nasu com en Cor Petit tenien a la mirada'.

Cap d'ells, ni en Krilín, va parlar fins que ja havia desaparegut davant dels seus nassos.

– No ho diu tot...

– No...

El murmuri inquiet de la Nasu havia rebut, immediatament, la resposta segura d'en Cor Petit.

.

– Hola. – Va aparèixer en ple cel, barrant-los el pas enmig del seu camí cap a la ciutat de l'Oest. 'En Babidí anava pujat sobre en Bu i fins llavors havien mantingut una gran velocitat'. La salutació d'en Son Goku, però, no només els havia interromput el viatge sinó que l'havia fet sonar d'allò més provocador.

– Ets tu... – va sorprendre's el mateix Babidí – Vés per on... Em pensava que en Vegeta t'havia liquidat. Així encara ets viu, eh?! – va riure content en pensar-hi: – Et vull donar les gràcies, perquè ens has ajudat a ressuscitar en Bu.

En Goku palplantat allà davant, amb l'aire movent-li els cabells i la mirada seriosa, estava convençut del que anava a dir: – ... En Vegeta i jo no ens hauríem imaginat mai... – va continuar amb to greu – ... que el monstre Bu fos tan fort.

– És clar que és fort, el va dissenyar el meu pare!

Mentre en Babidí presumia, el seu monstre només continuava rient infantilment al seu costat, amb la capa el vent i un lleuger interès en el nouvingut desconegut.

– I bé... – va preguntar el mag – Per què has vingut? Ja ho sé – va riure – Ens has vingut a indicar on són aquells quatre!

El rictus al rostre d'en Son Goku va agreujar-se en contestar-lo. – De cap manera – va advertir-li-ho. I va ser conscient que el que anava a dir no ho havia dit així en veu alta encara mai – Dos d'ells... són fills meus. – Sonava prou important dit en alt i d'aquella manera – Només he vingut a avisar-vos d'una cosa...

– A avisar-nos? – va burlant-se'n el mag – Has dit a avisar-nos? A nosaltres? He, he, he. Això sí que fa riure... Sí! Vull que ho sentin tots els habitants de la Terra.

'Anava a fer que, a través de la seva ment, tothom veiés aquella mena de declaració absurda d'intencions'.

– Escolta! – va prémer els punys el guerrer mirant-lo aleshores – Els que busqueu, sortiran aviat! Us en dono la meva paraula... Només us demano que espereu una mica... no feu patir a ningú a més!

– I per què hem d'esperar? – va imitar-ne el to de veu en Babidí – Potser planegeu alguna cosa!

I tot i el to en què ho havia dit el mag, en Son Goku ni tan sols havia dubtat en respondre'l: – Sí. Fem plans per guanyar-vos.

Poques vegades havia parlat tan seriosament.

Encara que el mag, baixet i de desagradables ulls en fora, se'n rigués ja obertament: – Per guanyar-nos a nosaltres, eh? Encara que estigueu 1.000 anys fent plans, serà inútil!

Realment el fill del creador d'en Bu creia que era estúpid pretendre guanyar el _seu_ monstre. En Bu també reia al seu costat.

De totes maneres no pensaven esperar-se, continuarien matant terrícoles, divertint així en Bu, fins que sortissin. 'Ni un minut més esperarien', li havia dit clarament.

I això tampoc havia apagat ni la intenció ni la seriositat d'en Goku. Va somriure lleugerament amb alguna cosa al cap, tot i així. – És clar. Ja m'ho pensava que ho diríeu... Doncs deixeu-m'hi resistir-me una mica...

En aquell moment tots plegats ja veien el què passava allà baix.

– _I si el maten? Bé, vull dir... – Els havia qüestionat la Reiya obrint els ulls un moment per observar-los. Tant en Krilín, com en Cor Petit, la Nasu i la resta, eren amb els ulls tancats... veient el que hi passava. _

– _En porta alguna de cap... – Li havia respost simplement la seva mare encara amb les parpelles tancades, i concentrada pel que estaven veient llavors. 'La preocupació de la nena... com la dels altres... era justificada... perquè els havia deixat ben clar que no podia pas fer-hi res que no haguessin intentat fer en Vegeta o en Son Gohan: Potser podria marxar d'allà quan el tinguessin atrapat, però se'n duria una bona pallissa mentrestant'. ¿O és que... es perdien alguna cosa?. _

_Estava convençuda que sí. 'I veure'l així... tan decidit... amb aquella mirada que potser li havia vist per primera vegada a Nàmek... li ho confirmava'. O ho creia. _

Havia estat just després quan el propi Goku s'havia adonat que, per molt que en Babidí insistís per a què el Bu el pelés: el monstre no estava pas gaire preocupat per les ordres que aquest pogués donar-li.

– Vinga! – Havia hagut d'insistir un parell de cops el mag – Mata'l!

– Què et passa? – Havia preguntat amb un altre ànim ara el guerrer – Tan fort que ets i obeeixes tot el que et diu en Babidí? N'ets una mena de titella?

Semblava que amb aquella reflexió, havia infós alguna mena de pensament nou en el monstre rosat i gros.

– Calla! – Havia cridat en Babidí en veure que el seu monstre ara el mirava – No li diguis això! En Bu és el meu subordinat i m'ha d'obeir! – 'Després de la mirada del monstre, el mag no les tenia totes, però pensava continuar imposant-hi la seva voluntat'. – Què fas...?! Vols que digui aquell encanteri i et torni a tancar...?

Aquell argument li havia funcionat... com a mínim fins aleshores.

– Si em tanques – L'havia sorprès per la lucidesa en Bu – Aquest home et pelarà.

Fins i tot en Son Goku estava sorprès de com de ràpid havia entès el monstre el que ell li havia volgut dir. 'En Babidí gairebé s'havia sentit frustrat i perdut... però llavors en Majin Bu havia tornat a parlar...'. – Però tranquil – Havia assegurat amb un somriure enjogassat – Ara el pelo. És molt orgullós i no el puc sofrir.

'En el fons, pel monstre, tot allò no era tan diferent a un joc... o a una gimcana'.

– Xxxt – va xiuxiuejar-se a ell mateix el guerrer – No ha sortit bé... –. Havia pretès girar-lo contra en Babidí, i tot i que semblava que havia anat en el bon camí... no ho havia aconseguit, encara. – No em quedarà més remei, doncs...

– Aviam, aviam – Havia fet broma en Bu – Com me'l carregaré?

En aquell moment el Son Goku havia decidit convertir-se en superguerrer. I tot i que en el segon nivell dels superguerrers, ja desprenia una important força que podia notar-se clarament a Palau... no anava a deixar-ho allà.

– _És l'energia del pare! – Havia expressat amb sorpresa, de fet, en Goten. 'Que li havia sentit dir abans que era un home feble...'. Aquella, però, no l'era en absolut la força d'un home dèbil... – L'és, oi que sí?_

_El to i l'expressió van fer assentir a en Cor Petit amb to afable. 'El nen, en aquell instant, se n'enorgullia del poder del seu pare...'.– Sí, és veritat. El teu pare és un home increïble Son Goten. _

_I tot i així... quan el namekià va creuar la seva mirada amb la de la Nasu, que havia obert els ulls en escoltar en Goten i que ja feia un parell de minuts que s'havia situat al costat mateix de la Reiya; va saber que ella també creia – ara mateix – que estaven a punt de "veure'n" més. _

D'altra banda, en Trunks s'havia quedat parat allà on volava, de camí cap a la ciutat de l'Oest; conscient que aquella energia, que sentia ara, era més de la que esperava que pogués reunir el pare d'en Son Goten.

– _No pot ser. És gairebé igual que la força del pare... _

Era evident, tot i així, que amb una energia semblant a la d'en Vegeta no podria pas guanyar-los. 'En Babidí n'era prou conscient... i per això reia encara'.

– Que no ho saps que en Vegeta ja ho ha provat abans, de desafiar en Bu, i ha mort?

– Espera i veuràs – va reptar-lo, però, en Goku – Pot ser que provi de tenir més força que el superguerrer que ha superat la força dels superguerrers...

– Què s'empatolla amb això de superar la força de nosequè, que supera no sé què més? – No entenia el mag de què li parlava – De pressa, destrueix-lo d'una vegada! Hem d'anar a la capital de l'Oest!

'L'havia d'entretenir fins que en Trunks portés el radar de les Boles al Palau de Déu... malgrat hagués volgut evitar arribar a aquell extrem...'. En Goku va rabiar per dins en notar que el nano era parat en algun punt d'aquell camí... 'Si ho podia evitar... no arribaria al tercer nivell dels superguerrers'.

– _Va, Trunks – va utilitzar amb desesperació la força mental per tirar de telepatia – Espavila i porta el radar on hem dit!_

'Mentrestant, hauria de guanyar temps'. Tot i haver de començar a transformar-se, amb aquest propòsit, des del seu estat normal.

Vist així, com ho veia ara, potser no només aconseguiria guanyar temps... potser també era el que els nens necessitaven: veure'l per motivar-se i entrenar de valent. 'Hi havia pensat llargament mentre esperava entrenar-los i després quan ja els tenia davant'. Després d'aquell dia, ell ja no hi seria... i ningú els assegurava que una altra amenaça pogués arribar a la Terra algun dia... 'Era una aposta arriscada'.

Però hi havia vist un gran potencial... I si ells se'n sortien llavors: no serien els únics que podrien protegir el planeta en aquell futur que tindrien per davant.

Fer anar en Trunks a Corporació Capsula potser no havia estat suficientment pensat, però li serviria també per jugar aquella carta que havia de donar motius a en Bu per esperar una mica més... fins que els nanos estiguessin preparats. 'Només mostraria al monstre, el que, si esperava, podia trobar-se – en part – després'. Ara que l'havia vist, agafant-s'ho tot com un joc, creia que podia funcionar: potser seria un repte per ell, esperar per vèncer els nens en plenitud de capacitats... quan aquests estiguessin preparats'.

Esperava no estar gaire equivocat.

.

– És un superguerrer que ha superat el límit del superguerrer – va murmurar en Cor Petit en aquella sala on eren, mentre tots veien el què passava allà baix a causa de la màgia d'en Babidí – I... i ara... superarà aquest límit?!

La Nasu s'havia quedat gairebé sense paraules en comprendre que, tot i haver pensat que hi havia alguna cosa més, ni tan sols s'havien arribat a acostar a aquella possibilitat.

'Però si ell... Quan havia lluitat contra en Vegeta i després... en tot aquell temps havia insistit en fer-los creure que no tenia més energia que el seu germà'.

Va notar que la Reiya, al seu costat... com feia en Goten més enllà... premia els ulls fins i tot amb més força de la necessària per no perdre-se'n detall.

La Bulma i en Krilín, com devien fer els demés en altres llocs del Palau, restaven a l'expectativa. Tot i que el seu millor amic n'era una mica escèptic. – No somies truites, Goku? – Li deia, parlant-se a si mateix – No crec que puguis aconseguir tant de nivell...

La veu d'en Cor Petit va agafar-la desprevinguda aleshores. – Ho sabies?

Ella va aixecar la vista per mostrar la seva confusió actual. 'No entenia exactament com creia el namekià que ella podia saber-ho'. No en tenia ni idea d'una cosa així... – Què vols dir?

– Abans... quan ha estat a baix ... Heu parlat – va dir-li sense més. 'Fent-la adonar que havia pogut notar els seus ki's...'. No era moment per explicacions ni ell les demanava – Sabies que podia aconseguir això que diu?

Ella va negar una mica confosa. 'Ni tan sols havia pensat en haver-li de dir a en Cor Petit que havien tornat a coincidir a soles... una vegada més'. – No... de fet – va recuperar-se del lleuger astorament en pensar-hi i percebre ara com l'energia d'en Son Goku creixia i creixia allà davant d'en Bu i en Babidí. 'No anava de farol'. – M'ha deixat clar que ell no podia fer-hi més que en Vegeta...

'Dient-ho aleshores en veu alta, va saber que se sentia força molesta al respecte'. ¿Havia donat peixet a en Vegeta? ¿Els havia mentit?

¿L'havia mentit a ella, tot i no haver-hi hagut ningú més que ells, quan l'hi ho havia demanat?. D'acord que exactament no li havia tornat a preguntar que comparés la seva força amb la d'en Vegeta, però... 'Li havia assegurat que no tenien pla B... i a mesura que tornava a tancar els ulls i el veia transformar-se... si no era un pla B, almenys s'assemblava bastant a una sortida endavant per aquella situació'.

.

– Això és un superguerrer – Havia començat a fer, explicant-los totes les seves fases – I ara sóc un superguerrer que ha superat el límit del superguerrer. En podríem dir superguerrer de segon nivell...

– Aquestes transformacions, són una bestiesa – S'havia tornat a mostrar segur, malgrat tot, el mag terrible – No canvies gaire.

I ell _només_ havia rigut.

– I ara... això és... allò que es diu... – S'havia concentrat per reunir tota la seva força a l'exterior, per fer-la sortir i mostrar tota l'energia que podia arribar a acumular al món. – Ghhh. – Només un crit li havia sortit de dins la gola quan amb els punys premuts i totes les venes inflades de tot el poder que estava acumulant, havia aconseguit realitzar la seva última transformació. 'Havia aconseguit fer-ho amb l'entrenament a l'Altre Món... però allà necessitava molta més energia per realitzar aquell pas'.

'Estava renunciant a temps a la Terra en completar-ho'.

.

– Bufa... – va exclamar esperitada la Suno en notar tot el que es movia al seu voltant – Tota la Terra sembla tremolar...

'Havien arribat feia ja una estona al seu poble i, tot i que de moment, només havien pogut tranquil·litzar els ànims dels seus veïns i conciutadans; se sentia prou satisfeta en saber que passés el que passés, ho passaria amb en Hatchan i els seus pares al costat'. Com habituava al seu entorn, tot era ple de neu; però s'acabaven a més d'obrir dues escletxes ben visibles i importants no gaire lluny d'allà.

Va notar que algú li subjectava la mà en sentir, des de que eren allà, un primer calfred de veritable por.

– Mefus...

– Per més que el món aparenti estar a punt d'acabar-se... aquest paio... en Goku... sap el que es fa... – va veure-la assentir convençuda i, en comptes, de deixar-la anar, el tsufur encara va prémer-li la mà amb més convicció – Tot i que em pesi dir-ho.

.

En Son Goku cada vegada emetia més força i aquesta no passava desapercebuda per ningú, ni tan sols per en Gohan que entrenava el domini de l'espasa Z molt lluny d'allà: al planeta dels Kaitoxin. 'No creia que pogués ser el seu pare, el qui desprenia tota aquella massa d'energia increïble, tot i que...'.

De totes maneres en Son Goku ja havia arribat al final de la transformació. – ... Això vindria a ser un superguerrer de tercer nivell... – va dir encara més segur i probablement agressiu i provocador, amb aquell aspecte temible que el deixava sense celles i li feia créixer el cabell enormement. Més enllà de l'anècdota, ara podia fer molt més que abans.

Tot i que tampoc pretenia, ni molt menys, lluitar al límit de les seves forces amb el monstre Bu. 'Només havia de guanyar temps fins que en Trunks tingués el radar i sortís de nou en direcció al Palau de Déu'.

– _Sí que ho és en Son Goku... – va reconèixer-lo en Kaitoxin de seguida – És una energia potentíssima però estic segur que és ell... _

No era l'únic que se'n feia creus.

– Encara que facis aquesta cara tan horrible – Havia dit en Bu – No em fas cap por.

I la frase havia animat en Babidí que havia estat prudent fins llavors. – Això és... Ja ho has sentit, ximple. El super-no-sé-què de tercer nivell, eh? Ets un fantasma. Vinga, Bu. Liquida'l d'una vegada!

La lluita estava a punt de començar en aquell instant.

– Això és... – Havia accedit en Son Goku – Vinga, lluitem!

.

No a tothom li semblava, és clar, una idea tan increïble.

– Prou, ja! – Cridava en Kaito en va des de l'Altre Món – No lluitis més! Si utilitzes tanta energia, disminuirà el temps que tens per estar-te a la Terra! Has d'ensenyar als petits, com es fa la fusió!

.

– És increïble – Murmuraven gairebé tots al Palau de Déu. Encara que l'entusiasme _d'ella_ provoqués altres reaccions en la Nasu – Oi, mare? Aquest home és genial!

'Poques vegades havia vist a la seva filla tan entusiasmada per ningú'.

– Sí – va assentir amb menys èmfasi del que sentia que havia de mostrar. Sí que ho era d'extraordinari... tot i que encara no estaven segurs que pogués abatre el monstre...

'_Allò_ era bastant més, no obstant, del que ell havia assegurat ser capaç de fer al llarg de tota aquella estona'. ¿Exactament, què deuria dur de cap?

Havia dit que anava a distreure'ls, a guanyar temps... Així doncs, al cap i a la fi, era poc probable que lluités fins el final... 'Tot i que si veia que podia guanyar en Majin Bu, no tenia per què plegar a mig fer, ¿no?'.

Potser, malgrat la fenomenal conversió, no podia... Va tancar els ulls la Nasu, preocupada. 'La lluita s'estava desenvolupant a l'aire i la ferocitat entre ambdós es feia prou evident'.

Estaven batallant a una capacitat estratosfèrica.

De manera que els terrícoles només aconseguien veure – a través del truc mental d'en Babidí – llums que xocaven al cel i es movien a gran velocitat. 'Fins i tot els costava definir la situació als guerrers que, com gent extraordinària que eren, tenien l'oportunitat de ser al Palau de Déu'.

– Cor Petit... – va intentar fer la pregunta del milió la Nasu, mentre el veia estovar el Bu amb els ulls tancats – Creus que...?

– Que si crec que podrà vèncer l'energia esgarrifosa d'aquest monstre? – va ajudar-la amb la qüestió, encara concentrat – No ho sé... Encara no té ni una rascada...

– Llavors – Havia dubtat en intervenir-hi la Bulma – Penseu que pot no tenir-hi res a fer? Tan terrible és aquest tal Bu?

– Sí. És terrible... sens dubte...

Ni tan sols la Nasu sabia exactament què dir. 'En Cor Petit tenia raó... era un monstre horrible... no era clar el que podia passar'.

– Cor Petit...

– Digues...

– Abans... jo...

– Ho sé... Només parlàveu de les possibilitats que tenien els nanos de guanyar el monstre – Va mirar-la, tot i que amb aquella ullada serena ella tampoc va saber molt bé què volia dir-li.

'Estava segura que ho deia per deixar córrer el tema'. I era veritat que era mal moment i que hi havia la Bulma, en Krilín i els nens, la Reiya i en Goten, allà. Però havia sentit la necessitat de dir-li: _Ell_ només l'havia buscat per saber com portava la mort d'en Vegeta. 'Encara que... després de comprovar que en Son Goku els havia amagat el seu veritable poder, tampoc podia posar la mà al foc en què hagués estat sincer en allò altre'.

Va bufar discretament en rumiar-ho.

Suposava que tot penjava d'un fil d'una manera tan diàfana que preferia (ara) saber que almenys una de les seves seguretats, la de tenir en Cor Petit com a part de la seva vida, continuava sent _allà_ després de tot... mentre la resta del món s'enfonsava.

– És clar... – va acabar acceptant la versió del namekià a contracor. – Només volia parlar-me dels nanos... Però no m'ha dit que pogués...

– És molt fort! – van tornar a escoltar la Reiya exclamant una enèsima expressió d'ànim, davant d'un Son Goten que per primera vegada somreia a la xica i trobava que no era tan esquiva com s'imaginava. – Ostres... que bé!

En aquell moment, en Cor Petit només ullava la menuda de fit a fit... 'Era com havia de ser'. Només que si bé havia comptat amb què la Nasu tragués, en algun moment, tot _allò_ de dins seu... potser no s'havia esperat que la Reiya caigués tan aviat presa d'aquell entusiasme i confiança que, d'altra banda, en Son Goku despertava sempre en tothom.

Era un gran home. I tenia un gran poder. 'No és que ell pogués dir-hi gran cosa...'.

L'amenaça que els mantenia en aquella incertesa, el no saber si sabrien fer-ne sobreviure la Terra, era el veritablement terrible.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola. Primerament, ja ho sabeu: Qualsevol canvi respecte la història original, fins i tot en algun petit detall de decoració de palau, és cosa meva ;), el demés és tot del gran mestre **Akira** i, a vegades, de la Toei! Tinc – a més – una anotació sobre noms a fer-vos, que fa dies que em ronda pel cap. Com sabreu el tema de les traduccions porta a vegades algun canvi en els noms originals. El cas més famós és el d'en Cor Petit que, per a mi, era irrenunciable perquè és el mot amb què l'he conegut/imaginat tota la infància. Després hi ha detalls, com per exemple, que en català al còmic acostumen a escriure Iamxa, Iajirobai... però també Xenron, Ten Xin Han, etcètera. Per una qüestió de costum personal, estic molt habituada al primer grup... però en canvi he utilitzat sempre Shenron, Ten Shin, Mutenroshi... amb –sh. I de fet, aquesta és la grafia amb què els trobem arreu quan busquem informació de la sèrie. El cert és que els noms de Toriyama estaven ideats en vocables japonesos... i en molts pocs casos hi ha una traducció oficial en l'abecedari occidental. Si l'hi hagués, per exemple, probablement parlaríem de Kuririn – l'hem vist mencionat al manga així – i no de Krilín; per tant, és una mica embolicat.

Respecte l'Enma Daioh, hi ha una deïtat budista que a Japó i Xina anomenen Emma o Yemma, per això el Gran Jutge també té aquests noms en algunes guies i referències fetes a la sèrie. Ja haureu vist que inconscientment he acabat utilitzant-ho. Sort que al final ho he detectat! Em va passar amb l'altre nom per Gyumao, Ox Satan – que és com l'han posat a les llistes de Fanfiction. De totes maneres, si mai em despisto en mencionar un personatge i creieu que una altra versió/traducció és millor, esteu convidats a dir-m'ho :).

I res... que la nota d'avui tant era posar-la ara o a qualsevol dels capítols vinents, però volia aprofitar i fer-ne una per poder desitjar-vos unes molt bones festes! I un any nou tan bo com sigui possible, que fa molta falta! Tot i que espero penjar almenys un altre capítol abans d'acabar l'any, que ningú s'alarmi ;) ... Si sou dels que llegireu aquesta història temps després que s'hagi publicat, bé, compteu igual amb els bons desitjos: sempre és bon moment per fer-los!


	51. Capítol 50 Entre la grua i la paret

**Advertència inicial: **El capítol comença amb un record, un dels que justifica la qualificació 16+ de la història. Sí, vaig ometre'n expressament detalls llavors per recuperar-lo en aquest punt de la història en què és més difícil que col·lideixin _així_... encara que poden arribar a sentir-se'n temptats i d'aquí... _el fer memòria _sense voler. Espero que us agradi :).

*Per cert, grua fa referència a l'ocell del mateix nom, molt preuat al Japó.

Dedico el capítol al meu _mig beta_ anònim, fins ara. Elrond_Patumaire de les Highlands va per tu!. Ja sé que tu preferies dir-ne 'grulla', però el català correcte és el català correcte :p.

* * *

**Capítol 50. *Entre la grua i la paret**

_Per impuls ell va deixar que la seva mà es colés sota les malles negres de la Nasu. Més enllà de la roba interior. I ella va limitar-se a agafar-se fortament del coll de l'home que ara es veia amb cor de pensar, per fi obertament, que estimava._

– _Son Goku... _

– _Shtt. _

_En l'instant precís que la princesa saiyajin l'havia anomenat, ni ell mateix estava molt segur de seguir sent l'home que responia a aquell nom. 'No era el tipus de cosa que algú l'hauria imaginat fer'. _

_No abans de conèixer-la a ella. _

_Ella... La dona que va arribar a agafar-lo dels cabells negres i en punxa, absorta en les sensacions. I que va deixar anar el cap enrere, després; quan va notar que el guerrer, amb compte, havia fet relliscar la roba d'ambdós. 'Almenys de cintura en avall'. _

_Sentien de nou la càlida pell de l'altre. Amb angoixa. _

Feia ja tant de temps...

_Havien estat dempeus, i la jove Nasu havia embolicat les cames en la seva cintura. _

'Unes hores enrere havia estat _aquell_ un dels records que li havia vagat per la ment a ella, a la fèmina lluitadora; amb la incòmode sensació d'estar-se precipitant a l'abisme'.

Hi havia hagut potser la idea entre ambdós, aquella vegada d'una dècada enrere, que si no es _deixaven portar_ llavors, una estona més tard tot seria diferent... impossible. I no s'havien equivocat del tot. 'No almenys durant 36 llargs mesos, que havien precedit una petita treva enmig i set anys més d'absència'.

L'excitació i la proximitat havia acabat, doncs, en aquella barreja d'impulsos i sospirs que aquell passat any 764 havien de ser sadollats – semblava – el més aviat possible. 'Malgrat que en ple 774, en el present que vivien ara, tot hagués canviat ja... fins i tot de manera inesperada'. Sense remei.

Feia deu anys d'aquell record.

I tot i els adéus i els arreveures del camí, havia tingut una filla seva tres anys i un ampli escaig després _de llavors_. ¿Per què doncs recordar aquell instant concret?... Sí, s'havia respost la pregunta en tenir-lo _massa a prop_ en un moment recent: 'No sabia exactament què sentia en veure'l davant seu però, entre ells, hi continuava havent aquella maleïda atracció'.

– _Fes-ho –. Ella va tancar els ulls aleshores i va deixar-se arrossegar per les sensacions tremoloses que ell li oferia._

_L'estar pràcticament vestida, el trontollar al ritme de les emocions d'ambdós, l'embriagava encara més que la primera vegada. O almenys era diferent que aquell cop. No per res, això que l'embargava en aquell ara del passat també era la desesperació de saber-se de nou a prop d'aquell home amb el qual havia transgredit la norma humana del matrimoni d'altri. 'En Son Goku no anava a trencar, de totes maneres, la seva promesa de joventut'. _

_Sempre havia donat molta importància a aquella paraula donada. 'Per sobre dels seus sentiments i les seves pulsions'. _

_Que ell la toqués, doncs, que ja no parés ni un segon en el procés que l'havia de dur a fer-se-la seva, no va evitar que se sentís d'aquella manera: odiada i estimada a parts iguals. Amb els cabells llargs i deixats anar, la Nasu duia aquell vestit reconvertit en brusa blava sense mànigues i les malles negres ja remogudes per ell; i en aquell moment mateix, només podia tancar els ulls i esforçar-se a sentir... a entregar-se... a perdre el seny en majúscules. 'En aquell dèbil equilibri que mantenien, amb els ulls tancats i el cap definitivament enrere, era en Son Goku qui la subjectava amb tota l'ànima, deixant que en apartar tímidament les seves malles i els seus propis pantalons, les seves parts més íntimes – després que les seves mans – es toquessin ara lleugerament. _

_El sol frec de la pell càlida d'ella produïa un decidit aborronament al cap d'un guerrer que no estava acostumat a lidiar en aquell tipus de batalles. 'No amb tots aquells sentiments a l'estómac i oprimint-li el pit i el poc raciocini que li quedés al cap'. _

_Era prou fort per mantenir-se d'aquesta manera, dret i amb ella envoltant-li amb les cames la cintura, subjectant-s'hi pel coll musculat, mentre amb prou feines es movien i començaven a respirar pesadament. 'En Son Goku sabia que la seva pròpia voluntat seria una altra quan avancés en aquell camí metafòric que veia obrir-se davant seu: Que no podria subjectar-la eternament'. En primer lloc, per mantenir-se així, havia de poder estar seré tota l'estona, tenir el control; i una major excitació ja li ennuvolava hores d'ara els sentits. _

_Ella s'havia acomodat quasi inconscientment, i sense més moviment, que el natural d'aguantar-se en ell, i ara mateix estaven a un pas de discernir que no els calia gaire més que allò per tirar endavant un en l'altre. 'La Nasu encara ni tan sols havia reaccionat racionalment i ells dos ja encaixaven d'una forma vertiginosa'. El guerrer no les tenia totes. Per molt més forta que fos, comparant-ho amb una humana, ell havia de continuar pensant en què després de Nàmek i Yadrat encara no dominava la seva força en absolut. 'Si es precipitava podia acabar fent-li un mal que no volia'. _

– _Fes-ho – va repetir ella a mitja veu, quasi parada de no haver fet res per moure's per si mateixa fins llavors. 'No podia lluitar més contra el desig que sentia en totes i cadascuna de les carícies suaus i íntimes que el saiyan li infligia ja no precisament amb la mà'. Era el mateix frec lleuger del seu cos masculí el que ho feia. _

_Fins que, de cop i volta, va sentir-lo entrar... molt més. 'Amb les seves mans de guerrer aferrant-li els malucs, ajudant-se i ajudant-la a moure's en aquell suau tentineig que aleshores els unia'. _

_Ella el sentia amb més evidència que l'última vegada i ja abans d'oblidar-se de si mateixa només podia desitjar que continués. 'La desesperació de saber-se apurant una emoció que els era vetada, l'estar pràcticament vestits... fins i tot la incòmode posició que els recordava l'inesperat i tot allò reprovable de la trobada... feia que amb el pas dels anys poc més recordessin d'aquell primer instant d'aquella vegada... només molta xafogor, inconsciència i una intensa sensació d'estar presenciant, en cada moviment pausat, rítmic i compacte com el món aparentava explotar al seu voltant'. _

_Era, és clar, tot al seu cap. Per molt que decididament per en Son Goku sí hagués aparentat explotar tot després que, pocs minuts després, fos incapaç de subjectar-se més dempeus, no amb ella havent pres de sobte el ritme dels moviments. _

– _Nasu – Li havia quasi pregat en deixar-se caure de genolls a terra, aturant-la i a la vegada deixant-la sobre aquell improvisat jaç d'herbes amb el qual s'acabaven de topar al terra. Amb els cabells espargits al voltant del seu rostre, enganxant-se-li a la pell per la suor del moment. 'Després, oi tant, havia continuat amb aquell vaivé que l'embogia de pura desesperació... quasi sense ser prou conscient del moment en què definitivament els pantalons i les malles ja no hi eren o de l'instant en què amb els ulls oberts de nou demanava ara que ella el deixés descordar-li la brusa, a partir del nus alt que duia lligat al coll... arribant així fins aquella pell suau que havia descobert feia tan poc de les sines femenines'. _

– _És massa roba... – No estava ni tan sols segur d'haver-ho sabut dir en veu alta. – Si us plau..._

_De totes maneres, ella l'hagués deixat fer encara que, de cop i volta, algú els hagués atrapat allà... 'En qualsevol circumstància d'un món en què, en aquell moment, ni tan sols sentia estar'. _

_Les sensacions d'ambdós, tot i la precipitació i la incomoditat del lloc, eren massa intenses i els tenien massa absorts. _

_Sortosament, això sí, els dos amants continuaven sols i barrejats en un després de tot. I el clímax, confús i incapaç de deixar-los fer més que mirar-se i recobrar la respiració (o intentar-ho!), no trigaria ja a recuperar-los la gens esperada sensatesa. _

_La tremolor del final primer i la pau, després, havien arribat finalment en un vist i no vist a les seves convulses sensacions. 'Creien que era l'últim cop'. _

_Malgrat desitgessin el contrari mentre l'instant s'esfumava d'entre les seves mans..._

_Havien quedat dormits i esgotats, de fet, tot just en acabar. 'Potser perquè es resistien a afrontar el després... a fer front a l'adéu'. _

_La roba no els cobria en absolut llavors, i ella l'havia vist roncar obertament amb aquella cara de jove tranquil i terrícola que alguna vegada havia estat... que, en part, no havia abandonat en saber-se saiyajin. _

_Havia pregat, sense que la sentís, per què no la deixés després. 'I tot i així havia sabut des del principi que no hi havia més camí que aquell... que l'adéu o l'arreveure que havia acabat sent'. _

– _Goku... _

Va exaltar-se en aquell present, lleument atrapada pel propi record... i obrint del tot els ulls – fins llavors mig tancats – de sobte. Sentint-se'n culpable en veure que havia passat de centrar-se en les imatges amb què en Babidí li omplia el cap a unes altres de ben diferents que li havien fet obrir lentament les parpelles. 'La _seva_ proximitat en les últimes hores, havia estat el suficientment invasiva com per sentir-se de cop i volta atropellada per aquells pensaments'.

Era més madura. Estava més desenganyada d'ell, més habituada a la Terra... 'Una cosa com aquella, un impuls sobtat contra el seu seny, era del tot impensable en aquells moments... amb crisi d'en Bu o sense'.

Creia...

Amb els ulls tancats, va tornar-lo a veure lluitar en la visió nítida que els oferia el mag malèfic. 'Centrant-se en el què perseguia el seu cap, ara sí'.

¿Què havia estat exactament ara el que li havia atret la atenció?. Va bufar en raonar que era probable que fos un record que s'havia contingut tant que havia acabat aflorant a la seva pell en el moment més inesperat.

Un somriure havia estat suficient, al cap i a la fi, per recordar-li-ho _més subtilment_ abans.

"– Són només fantasies. Fantasies que fan que et recordis a tu mateixa la realitat – va tornar a centrar-se després: – Està casat, té dona i mai ha contemplat cap _altra_ sortida. _Això_ en aquest planeta, ara com abans, se suposa que importa... A banda que és mort, és clar".

No havia parlat en veu alta però ella mateixa s'ho repetia al cap. I hi havia en Cor Petit allà a la vora. 'No podia sentir-se pitjor en raonar-ho...'. Aquell trosset de memòria per si sol, així d'inesperat com li havia arribat al cap, era tota una traïció a set anys de conviccions.

– Estúpida... – va murmurar a la fi en apartar-lo del cap amb molèstia i el cor agre. ¿Què exactament l'havia fet retrocedir a aquell instant?.

Davant seu, o almenys a través de la visió que els aportava en Babidí, era ben diferent a normalment... fins i tot físicament.

'Ara hi queia... havia estat aquell gest amb el somriure de costat... i, probablement, la mirada decidida en aquella nova transformació estranya per tots fins llavors... O potser havia estat inclús abans... Quan l'havia vist mirar-la a la seva habitació'. Hi havia moltes coses noves en aquell Son Goku... però també molts detalls de l'home que havia estimat en aquell llavors.

S'ho negava fins i tot ara... després que el seu subconscient hagués semblat pesar més.

.

En Son Goku pegava el monstre Bu una vegada i una altra, però aquest no aparentava ressentir-se'n. La transformació al tercer nivell de força dels superguerrers li conferia un aspecte encara més rude que les anteriors conversions, malgrat que li donava – perquè aconseguia fer-lo sortir de dins seu – tot aquell poder. 'Per molt que el colpegés, el fes anar d'una banda a altra agafant-lo d'aquella mena de petita protuberància rosa que li sortia en forma de petita banya al cap, o l'esquivés amb destresa, en Bu continuava sortint-se'n... i el lluitador saiyan – esperança de tots plegats de cop i volta – seguia intentant-ho més i més'. Com a mínim, era la impressió que donava...

Una potent ràfega d'energia va fer somriure llavors cínicament en Babidí que s'ho mirava a curta distància: – Aquesta fogonada deu haver destruït una desena part del planeta – Reia. – Quina manera de defensar el bé... –. En Son Goku però no es rendia encara. 'Sí que en Bu li havia esquivat el cop, ara bé estava disposat a seguir amb aquell combat'.

Gairebé no li havia fet cap mal... però, és clar, ja havia vist que el monstre tenia més habilitats de les que havia sospitat en inici: 'Acabava d'utilitzar una tècnica d'en Vegeta. Només li feia falta, doncs, lluitar un cop i haver vist la tècnica llavors per captar de seguida la manera en què aquesta es feia'.

I tot i així... per molt que de fora fos una lluita amb tots els ingredients de les lluites aferrissades i magnificents del passat, en Goku sabia que en Majin Bu només jugava... i ell podia forçar molt més la màquina encara. No era _allò_ el què buscava de totes maneres.

Només esperava el moment en què, per fi, notés l'energia d'en Trunks allunyant-se de Corporació Capsula. '– Què feia el nano, que no trobava el radar?'.

.

– On és? On és? On és? – Corretejava en Trunks per casa seva, en aquell mateix instant, enmig de la molt aparent tranquil·litat de la seva àvia... i del lleuger interès del seu avi. – No el trobo!

– No vols una pasta, rei? – Insistia, de fet, la mare de la Bulma, tan jove com sempre i per qui no semblaven passar els anys. – Potser després... –. Els senyors Brief havien decidit quedar-se a casa fins l'últim moment... i com a tal continuaven cuidant de la seva llar i els seus animals com si al món exterior, en la crua actualitat, no estigués succeint res de res. 'De totes maneres confiaven en què, com sempre, en Son Goku i els altres amics de la seva filla, se'n sortirien'.

– No ho entenc – Veien com es lamentava el seu nét, de feia una bona estona... anant amunt i avall encara – No és ni al laboratori, ni... Quina murga... no és enlloc!

– Doncs jo no l'he vist – Continuava raonant, malgrat tot, la dona del Doctor Brief amb cert aire de calma... i dolçor. – I si mengem alguna cosa i després el teu avi i jo t'ajudem a buscar-lo?

– Un parell de monstres vindran i destruiran la capital de l'Oest – va queixar-se en Trunks aleshores – I si no tenim el radar, no podrem convocar el drac i no podrem ressuscitar a ningú!

¿Tan difícil era que els seus avis ho entenguessin?

Va bufar impacient.

'El Doctor Brief, de fet, almenys feia un segon – davant la insistència del nen – que s'havia posat ja dempeus per comprovar que el noi, amb l'esverament que duia, no hagués passat de llarg l'aparell quan havia revisat el laboratori'. En aquell instant, encara a més de mig camí d'aquella seva habitació _sagrada_, el pare de la Bulma però estava a punt de _caure-hi_. 'La seva filla amb prou feines havia xafat la casa quan havia arribat de buscar les Boles de Drac!'.

– Trunks, noi! – va cridar des d'aquell corredor on estava – A casa no l'hi trobaràs pas el radar...

.

Quasi en paral·lel, però, la Bulma també hi queia, moments després. Hi havia estat pensant de passada... allà on era.. al Palau de Déu. Fins que s'havia adonat que estava equivocada. Era totalment impossible que l'aparell fos al laboratori. ¿En què havia estat pensant?. 'S'havia deixat el radar en un dels compartiments per a papers i documents de la nau, és clar'. Devia estar convertida en càpsula en algun racó de l'entrada. Però no ho havia vist fins ara... _ '– Quin desastre!'._

.

.

– Uau – va saltar la Reiya en aquella sala on encara tancaven els ulls i observaven el combat. – Heu vist com l'ha colpejat amb el puny? –. Amb ella, comentant de tant en tant la increïble força (i transformació!) d'en Son Goku, també hi havia en Cor Petit, la Bulma, i en Krilín. 'A banda d'en Goten, és clar: més discret després d'inicials minuts de sorpresa, i que hores d'ara continuava absort en l'acció que duia a terme el seu pare'.

La Nasu completava el grup, però portava una estona decididament absent... i premia els punys encara, una mica apartada de la resta... amb certa angoixa als trets del rostre.

Per més inri, de totes maneres, la filla dels Brief, la Bulma, ja feia – en aquell moment precís – tot un instant que també s'havia mogut inquieta. Sense badar boca per a res de nou... encara. 'Havia de dir-los allò del radar de seguida', va pensar la companya d'en Vegeta amb immediatesa. Potser en Dende podria comunicar-se amb el seu fill... o el mateix namekià que ara tenia davant. Fos com fos, no podien permetre que en Trunks donés voltes a casa en va... quan més trigués en tornar, més es complicaria tot. 'Ella que no havia estat lluitadora no sabria pas dir si, tot i la nova i poderosa transformació, en Son Goku estava ara mateix en condicions de sortir-se'n'.

– Nois... –.

Havia estat a punt de parlar, en efecte; però la inquietud d'en Cor Petit va aturar-la un moment més. La científica va respirar amb sonoritat i va deixar-lo expressar-se un segon: – Té una gran força ara. Però no tinc gens clar que en Son Goku hi pugui fer res tot i així... – va pronunciar-se, doncs, el namekià.

La insistència d'en Cor Petit en aquell punt afegia preocupació a la Bulma. Però llavors en Krilín va fer-la tornar a l'anterior fil dels seus ja convulsos pensaments:

– En Trunks triga molt, oi? Si estigués tornant ja tindríem també en Goku aquí – Havia saltat l'home, de fet, amb èmfasi inesperat. – Potser valdria més que no s'arrisqués més... encara que bé... encara que ell ja sigui mort...

El millor amic d'en Goku no veia tampoc gaire clara la correlació real de forces en aquell combat. Però una altra afirmació... la confessió de la Bulma... estava a punt de trastocar-lo més encara.

– Ja sé perquè en Trunks li costa tant de trobar el radar – va dir simplement la científica, amb to de mala notícia, mentre en Krilín es lamentava encara del perill que corrien tots plegats: – Ho he entès fa un moment... – va baixar el cap, preocupada – Després de trobar l'última Bola de Drac, l'he deixat a la nau!

– I... – va dubtar en Krilín – Que ja ho sap en Trunks? Segur que busca el radar ja fa estona com un desesperat.. Hauríem de dir-li, no?

La darrera qüestió va incomodar lleument a la Bulma fins al punt de molestar-se i creuar-se de braços. 'Què més li agradaria a ella que poder-ho fer'.

– I què proposes que fem?! – Ambdós havien mirat, de seguida, en Cor Petit que els observava. Fins i tot la Nasu havia alçat el cap i havia tornat a obrir els ulls per dirigir-s'hi. 'Durant minuts havia fet l'efecte de no ser-hi en absolut'.

– Li heu de dir... –. 'Fes el que fes en Son Goku, era millor que en Trunks tornés immediatament al Palau de Déu'. No podien córrer més riscos. – Estar-se allà baix, a la Terra, gaire més estona, passi el que passi, no és segur. En qualsevol moment, fins i tot lluitant-hi, un atac d'aquest monstre pot destruir qualsevol cosa a quilòmetres de distància...

– No fa falta dir-li-ho... – va assegurar el namekià de sobte davant la sorpresa de tots. Mortalment seriós encara, malgrat tot. – Ja ve cap aquí!

La Nasu, que era qui havia parlat just abans, va pensar llavors en mirar-lo als ulls per saber si n'estava segur. 'Però va preferir desviar la mirada a continuació...'.

Per sort semblava que algú més havia arribat a pensar _allà baix_ on devia parar el radar...

– Vaig a fora... a la plataforma... per quan arribi, doncs – La mare del nano s'havia mogut aleshores àgilment. Amb un pes de menys a l'estómac. 'Esperava que el nen estigués sa i estalvi quan arribés... tot i que en Trunks encara havia de volar des de la capital de l'Oest per aterrar entre ells'.

En Krilín, en veure-la dirigir-se cap a la porta, va girar-se ipso facto per acompanyar-la. 'Ja feia estona que no era a la primera planta de l'edifici... amb la seva família'.

_L'A-18 i els altres eren, de fet, a la part baixa del Palau i havien sortit ja a l'exterior mentre veien, a través de la màgia d'en Babidí, aquella enorme transformació d'en Son Goku. _

– _Qui ho hauria dit – Assegurava, com a veu visible i sàvia, en Follet Tortuga des d'allà fora: – Qui hauria dit que en Son Goku arribaria aquí... –. Es referia, és clar, a l'haver superat qualsevol límit conegut abans: l'haver superat amb escreix el nivell imaginable fins i tot, per la seva raça, la dels saiyajins. 'Ara mateix l'heroi era, en efecte, molt més que un superguerrer'. _

– Jo... – va fer un pas endavant la Reiya allà on era al pis superior, de forma paral·lela. 'Com feia uns minuts, la lluita d'en Son Goku i en Bu continuava sent espectacular... però igualada'. I la menuda acabava de veure en Krilín i la Bulma dirigir-se a la porta. – Estem perdent el temps...

– Com? –. L'afirmació categòrica de la nena que, fins llavors, havia restat completament palplantada, i sorpresa, al respecte de l'energia de l'home, va agafar-los desprevinguts de sobte a tots. 'També al parell d'amics d'en Son Goku que marxaven porta enllà'. Fins aleshores la menuda s'havia expressat bastant més sorollosa i obertament que el propi Son Goten, que sí que sabia que aquell era el seu pare.

Ara, però, aparentava haver pres una decisió que no passava precisament per quedar-se allà; només admirant la categoria guerrera de l'home. 'Després de molt pensar-hi, _la idea_ li havia vingut – potser també perquè l'havia vist – com una alenada d'aire fresc'.

– On vas? – va preguntar la Nasu amb un punt d'astorament i desconfiança en assumir que no prenia exactament els mateixos passos que la Bulma i en Krilín. ¿On anava ara?. Hi havia, a més, el perill propi del seu tarannà. 'Per un moment fins i tot va ocórrer-se-li que pretenia sortir de Palau...'.

Semblava ser que estava equivocada.

– A la meva habitació! – va mirar-la amb la clara idea de fer-li veure que no aniria pas gaire lluny, ni tampoc seguiria o emularia algú. – No pateixis – va acabar dient, en efecte, amb un punt més de condescendència i desídia d'allò inicialment esperat. 'Sort que encara no era adolescent, perquè...'. És clar que no era com si els saiyajins haguessin tingut mai dret a l'adolescència...

En Cor Petit, com la Nasu, va soscavar de reüll la petita mentre aquesta emprenia, ara sí, una corredissa porta enllà.

– Caram! – va somriure en Krilín, que havia tirat lleugerament enrere en escoltar-la, però que aleshores es decidia a continuar el camí emprés per la Bulma: – Quin ímpetu!

– Massa... – va murmurar de resposta la princesa saiyajin que, entre els records i la situació, no estava segura de voler tornar a tancar els ulls per saber com anava el combat. Continuava preguntant-se, de totes maneres, si en Goku podia vèncer aquell monstre... i el per què aparentava que no hagués d'arribar pas al final amb tot allò...

Va ullar un silenciós Goten, quiet i amb els ulls premuts, en un racó. 'Només calia mirar-lo un segon per saber que se sentia, ara mateix, orgullós del seu pare'.

– Vaig a baix! – va saltar de cop el nen – Li he d'explicar el què ha passat en Trunks... Bé, tot i que suposo que ho haurà vist, no? – va somriure – El meu pare és més fort que el seu... – va dir el nano i va sortir, ell també, esperitat porta enllà.

– D'ac... d'acord... – va titubejar la Nasu en veure'l reaccionar. 'Déu ni do quina impressió havia causat a la canalla el nou límit d'en Son Goku'. Bé, i als grans...

Potser, a banda de per guanyar temps, _allò_ serviria per què els nens entrenessin amb més ganes després de tot. Al cap i a la fi en Goten estava més interessat, ara mateix, en la lluita – i en presumir-ne davant d'en Trunks – que en qualsevol altre tema que llavors el pogués envoltar.

'La princesa saiyajin només esperava que tot plegat no acabés sent contraproduent pel sentir evident de la Reiya...'. ¿Què coi tramava la seva filla?.

Va sospirar.

I va alçar la vista novament... observant com en Cor Petit tornava a tensionar-se... com tancava els ulls... 'Pendent de la batalla que els tenia a tots alterats...'.

En el moment en el què la Nasu el mirava, el namekià – aliè a ella – frunzia el seny de forma inconscient.

– Cor Petit... –. La germana d'en Vegeta va somriure per impuls observant-ne el detall, en reconèixer aquell gest tan familiar del namekià. 'Pronunciant el nom d'ell per sota el nas'. En Cor Petit feia aquell gest, el d'ara, quan no estava d'acord en alguna cosa. Saber-ho era part de tota aquella convivència compartida, i gaudida, al llarg dels anys.

¿Com podia ni tan sols pensar en res més que no fos la incertesa que travessaven?.

'Potser, després de tot, ella – que ara ni tan sols podia acabar de mirar-lo del tot – no es mereixia haver-lo tingut al costat tot aquell temps...'. El seu subconscient no estava sent just amb si mateixa... ni amb _ell_.

Va deixar anar aire, intentant apartar _així_ també l'agror que la rosegava per dins. 'Portava estona acumulant tot aquell malestar a l'estómac...'.

L'estimava... Estimava en Cor Petit! _D'ell_ sí que ho tenia clar. La resta era físic i una gran estupidesa...

'És clar... Així es parla, Nasu!'. Va repetir-s'ho per dins, molesta. Continuava necessitant el namekià al seu costat...

Encara que allò d'en Bu fos el final.

.

.

– Vés en compte, monstre Bu! – Rondinava en aquell moment en Babidí que havia estat a punt de rebre un atac brutal del lluitador rosat – Si et descuides em toques a mi!

El raig d'energia havia anat dirigit a en Son Goku però havia estat tan potent que, una vegada més, ho havia fet trontollar tot.

En Goku, en l'acció que havia provocat el gest torçat d'en Cor Petit, també havia quedat sorprès al respecte. 'Tot i que no podia amagar que es continuava prenent allò com un joc'. – He de reconèixer que ets fortíssim – va riure – Per la cara, no ho diria ningú. Però ets genial com a adversari. I... – va decidir dir-li finalment – ... és admirable que en un moment et puguis apropiar de les tècniques del teu adversari.

Va ser llavors, mentre en Bu gallejava content per les floretes que acabava de rebre d'aquell guerrer ros i fort, que en Goku va veure també que, per fi, l'energia d'en Trunks s'havia mogut. 'Deuria haver trobat el radar... i començava a allunyar-se de la capital de l'Oest'.

La seva tasca allà ja havia acabat.

Davant la sorpresa dels seus enemics, va destransformar-se un instant després. – Ei! – va queixar-se instantàniament en Bu – Per què tornes a la normalitat? Lluitar amb tu és molt divertit! En vull més!

– Gràcies! – va dir extraordinàriament cansat en tornar a l'estat base després d'un esforç així – Però no tinc temps – va somriure – No puc jugar amb tu tota la vida. Em sap greu... però me n'he d'anar...

Es mantenia al cel en suspensió, mirant-se els seus enemics ja amb relatiu interès. 'Només havia de dir-los una cosa més per poder marxar'.

– Estúpid! – Cridava, no obstant, en Babidí. – I et penses que podràs sortir viu d'aquí? Monstre Bu! Liquida'l i demostra qui som!

El guerrer no estava gens preocupat al respecte. 'Tot i que sí semblava cansat'. Eren només les marques físiques evidents de l'esforç que acabava de fer.

La transformació de tercer nivell consumia massa energia a la Terra... 'A l'Altre Món era diferent'.

– Escolta, Babidí – va parlar amb un parell de gotes de suor baixant-li pel front, però amb un somriure – Els nois que busques apareixeran els dos o tres dies pròxims... Per això et demano que t'esperis fins aleshores –. Semblava decidit, malgrat tot: – Sense fer més destrosses. No liquidis a ningú més... Es tracta de dos o tres dies, entesos?

– I... són forts aquests nois...? – La pregunta era del monstre Bu; però en Babidí no estava ni tan sols interessat a escoltar-lo acabar de parlar. 'Per ell, tot el que deia aquell home, només era un cúmul de bajanades'.

– Et penses que faré cas de les teves paraules? – va riure amb cinisme en notar-li quasi un to amistós a la veu – Mataré quan em vingui de gust!

– Xxxxt. Quina llàstima – va posar-se en Goku els dos dits de rigor al front, tornant a somriure aquesta vegada de costat. Buscava alguna cosa en especial en dir allò que anava a dir... i se li notava – Tant que s'hauria divertit, el monstre Bu, lluitant amb ells –. Després, però, abans de marxar; va amenaçar el mag molt més seriós: – Tu mateix, Babidí. T'enviaran a l'infern... i t'asseguro que hi tindràs un tracte molt especial.

Va fondre's davant seu encara no un instant més tard.

– Ha desaparegut – va quedar-se astorat el mag en un primer moviment. Mirant a totes bandes des del cel on eren – Quina mena d'ésser és aquest...? Què ha vingut a fer aquí...?!

Ja no n'obtindria resposta. I no li serviria de res escridassar el seu monstre per haver-lo deixat escapar...

Encara que no ho sabés, estava a punt de ser destruït.

.

– Anem... a baix... – va fer en Cor Petit en veure que la lluita acabava – Crec que en Son Goku es disposa a tornar...

La Nasu va dubtar un moment, tot i que en l'últim segon sí havia tancat els ulls per veure què hi passava cel avall.

– Sí... d'acord... – va pensar, un moment, en parlar-hi a soles abans d'avançar. Necessitava, potser més que abans, saber que ell entenia que per confós i terrible que semblés tot... ella continuava comptant-hi. 'Tot i les emocions que encara tenia a retraure's a si mateixa'. – Per cert, Cor Petit... jo...

– Passa alguna cosa, Nasu? – va demanar-li ell, en veure-la dubtar.

– En realitat... – va titubejar – volia que sabessis que... abans... no ha... no ha passat absolutament res...

En Cor Petit, quasi a contracor, va somriure-li en escoltar-la. Sonava tan evident, dit així, quin era el motiu d'aquella sobtada (i gens pregada!) negació. Era tan clar, explicitat de manera tan crua i eloqüent, que era ridícul negar-se a l'evidència: 'Potser no havia passat res més que unes mirades... que un parell de frases amistoses... però – com al Gran Torneig i com després de saber-ne l'arribada – la sola possibilitat que ell fos allà ja ho trastocava tot'.

– Ho sé – va tallar-la de nou en sec en veure que ella continuava per aquell camí. - Anem... vinga... Ja en parlarem després...

Fos com fos la Nasu necessitava traure's aquell pes de sobre.

– Espera – va dir-li anant endavant aleshores; allargant-n'hi el braç esquerre per agafar-lo d'una mà, just al llindar de la porta que donava pas al corredor. 'En Cor Petit que, pel semblant, això sí que potser no s'ho esperava, va restar expectant de totes maneres'. Va alçar, tot i així, i lleugerament la comissura dels llavis amb certa ironia. 'Què volia ara ella?'. Ell no pensava pas retraure-li res. I menys a aquelles alçades...

I la Nasu va aprofitar, llavors, el moment de pausa; per moure des d'un costat l'avantbraç corresponent a la mà que encara no el subjectava, i sostenir d'aquesta manera el seu colze amb els cinc dits d'aquesta. – Mira, Cor Petit... jo... – 'A falta de paraules... només podia mostrar-li allò què volia dir'. Va posar-se de puntetes, doncs, amb la rialla creixent marcada als llavis i va observar-lo un segon més tard amb tota aquella determinació que, després de tot, havia pogut arribar a reunir dins seu.

En aquell instant, afermada al seu davant... i fent, tanmateix, que la seva mà dreta passés de braç a coll aliè, en un tancar i obrir d'ulls; ella va aconseguir el seu propòsit. 'Li acabava de demanar amb l'esguard, a en Cor Petit, que s'encongís un moment, que baixés el cap per quedar a la seva mateixa alçada'. Per poder-lo besar als llavis. Avaluadora, amb poca pressa. 'Només fregant-los contra els seus mentre el propi namekià, absort en aquella actitud que havia cregut potser perduda o oblidada, encara en dubtava'.

Després de tot... ¿era sa correspondre-li ara?. Mentalment el namekià, que havia estat Déu d'aquell planeta, s'hi va arribar a oposar sí; però contra l'emoció que el va moure a continuació no va poder-hi pas fer res. Era cert que, almenys en origen i per purs principis biològics, la seva relació no havia estat mai física... No obstant, amb el temps, amb les oportunitats de carícia i els encontres de vesprada entre aquelles més de quatre parets de Palau, tot havia canviat. 'Fins i tot ell'.

Convençut, doncs, que potser efectivament ella no mentia... que eren un, encara... en Cor Petit va acabar corresponent aquella besada tèbia. 'Només els seus llavis es trobaven en aquell moment allà i, tot i així, fins i tot llavors, no acabaven de sentir-se sols del tot. 'Flotava en l'ambient la no - presència d'un tercer absent que es mantenia, entre ells, malgrat no ser-hi'. I encara que el petó va allargar-se trenta segons en la calidesa d'una trobada de parella esperada, del frec suau de dues persones que albiraven davant seu ara el major dels reptes per a la humanitat però que, a la vegada, sabien que – darrere del demés – es tenien a ells, res era igual a abans.

La Nasu va ser la primera en advertir que enmig dels llavis que besava, de la mirada tènue i afable d'en Cor Petit, hi havia també l'agror dels nous temps. 'La contraposició del que havien estat aquells set anys i del que ja no eren... dels perills i problemes que se'ls presentaven davant com a éssers compromesos amb el planeta, però també la veritat que els parlava personalment del passat que esdevenia present'.

Conscient d'aquest fet, doncs, la princesa saiyajin va ser en aquell instant la primera a deixar els seus peus plans a terra, fins llavors de puntetes, i buscar l'ullada del namekià. Ell va moure's un pèl cap ensota quan ella va perdre lleugera alçada, va seguir amb el petó un segon més fins que va ser també conscient del pes de tot el paquet de conflictes que arrossegaven, i va tornar a somriure de costat amb ironia, abans de deixar del tot aquell petit frec entre llavis que suposava el bes.

– Vull que sàpigues que si, malgrat els nens siguin la nostra última esperança, et toca lluitar, no m'arrencaràs del teu costat.

Sonava sincera, malgrat tot. 'Tan sincera que va sorprendre's a si mateixa amb aquell to de veu, més suau... més habitual en el que, en qualsevol altre lloc del món, podia ser el tracte d'una parella sense més conflictes que la pròpia convivència'.

Estranyament corprès. Sense més paraules que dir, en Cor Petit va decidir només assentir. 'No sabia com però ella en semblava convençuda... potser massa'.

– Anem. En Son Goku acaba d'arribar. I en Trunks no pot trigar.

.

.

– Déu ni do – va valorar finalment en Kibito en veure com en Son Gohan se'n sortia ja amb l'espasa Z – No em pensava pas que trigués tan poc en manejar-la així.

En Kaitoxin, que es mirava el seu company amb quelcom de bonhomia, ara mateix només reia amb cert aire de Déu setciències. 'Havia estat segur d'allò... des de que s'havia adonat de la força extraordinària que el nano tenia'.

– Ja t'ho deia – va acabar dient, no obstant; després d'un segon de silenci i sense poder contenir la satisfacció que li produïa veure com el noi anava amunt i avall amb aquella espasa que se suposava que li donaria una força increïble. 'A la fi, podrien vèncer el monstre Bu'.

En Kibito, detectant-ne el convenciment, va acabar sospirant resignat. 'Feia milers d'anys que coneixia el Déu i sabia perfectament que, en el fons, havia estat sempre un ésser d'idees fixes'. Ell que no havia vist actuar en Gohan, ni als altres, a la Terra... no podia pas dir-hi gaire res més. Malgrat que hagués remugat anant i tornant al respecte de les possibilitats que tenia en Son Gohan d'arrencar l'espasa de la pedra, primer; o de dominar-la, després.

Mentre el noi feia els seus exercicis, però, va decidir aprofitar el temps per burxar al respecte una mica el seu company, tot i el respecte que l'hi tenia com a Déu de Déus que era. 'De totes maneres, estava molest per haver hagut de recular respecte el seu escepticisme vers en Son Gohan... així que buscar-li les pessigolles a en Kaitoxin, i assegurar-se que res podia fallar, no podia pas ser tan mala idea'.

– Mai ho dius tot. Com a Déu, sabies que l'humà podia... millor que jo. – va cedir-li el primer _cop_ en el comentari que anava a fer.

– No és un humà normal...

– Així que és un d'ells... eh? Fill de saiyajin... – va raonar en Kibito que, en principi, a la Terra no havia comptat trobar-hi més que humans. 'En Kaitoxin tampoc s'havia esforçat en explicar-li tot el que ell sí sabia, al cap i a la fi'. Ja era dur que estant al costat d'un Déu, certes coses les hagués d'acabar deduint sol.

– Sí... – No va donar-li gaire més peu en Xin.

'Bé, si no li ho posava fàcil, no hi donaria més voltes... i aniria directe al gra'.

– Tu que has deduït que tenia tot aquest poder... i que, en algun moment, has sabut que descendia dels desapareguts guerrers de l'espai – va mirar-lo acusadorament – Digues, en cas que alguna cosa vagi malament... – va temptejar – Creus que algun dels altres podria donar-nos un cop de mà?

– L'espasa ha de ser suficient, no? – va fer en Kaitoxin mirant-lo un instant confós. 'Portava minuts lloant les dificultats que hi havien en dominar aquell instrument... no tenia sentit no confiar-hi ara'.

– És clar... – va estossegar una mica molest per la correcció intentant explicar-se – Em refereixo a si algun dels altres s'hi acosta... en força...

– Dels vius? – va qüestionar en Kaitoxin sabent que no havia notat enlloc l'energia d'en Vegeta en despertar – No ho sé... El temps a la Terra d'en Son Goku deu estar a punt d'esgotar-se... en Gohan, doncs, deu ser la nostra única esperança.

– Així... – va assentir – Bé, és el que m'imaginava. Llavors, creus que hauríem de prevenir del perill que corre l'univers a algú més... a el Gran Jutge o als quatre Kaitosamas... Per si s'han de preparar pel pitjor... – va quedar-se'l mirant – Imagina que ens sembla que domina l'espasa, però que no acaba de...

– Kibito, en Gohan domina l'espasa. – va fer condescendent endevinant per fi on volia anar a parar el seu company – No hi donis més voltes. Ja has vist el poder que té...

– Tu manes...

– No – va somriure en Kaitoxin, detectant-li la molèstia – Jo estava tan perdut com tu en això... però és la llegendària espasa Z... No hi ha res a témer. Tranquil·litza't...

Una idea va venir-li al cap a en Kibito en aquell moment.

– No t'havia vist tan segur d'algú des de fa mitja centúria almenys – va intentar comptar exactament quan feia, uns quaranta anys de fet, però va acabar arrodonir-ho per la impossibilitat de comptar el temps quan el portaves vivint durant mil·lennis – Què curiós, no?! Un altre saiyajin...

En Xin va ullar-li les intencions de seguida, tot i que va decidir ser afable en la resposta i ferm en la convicció.

– Sé què vols dir... però les distàncies d'aquests homes estan a anys llums de distància del poder d'aquell... malgrat el seu considerable valor. – va somriure de costat en veure'l alçar una cella amb la idea de dir-li que ja ho sabia allò però que només era un exemple – Saps? – va decidir fer broma llavors – Tinc la lleugera sospita que no et cauen bé...

– Qui no em cau bé?

– Els saiyajins, és clar.

En Kibito aleshores, entenent que havia acabat sent ell el burxat, va deixar anar una riallada que fins i tot va fer girar en Gohan que entrenava amb l'espasa camp enllà.

– Em caurà bé qualsevol que mati el monstre Bu – va mantenir el to amistós – En això no has de patir...

– No hi pateixo...

– Per cert – va decidir acabar ja la conversa, tot i que la mateixa mantenia aquella certa complicitat que hi havia entre companys que havien conviscut, d'una manera o altra, durant mil·lennis. 'La diferència de tracte entre ells només venia donada, és clar, pel rang d'en Kaitoxin'. – Abans, mentre s'esforçava en treure l'espasa... allò que deies... Hi he estat pensant i... què hi posava exactament a la nota que em vas fer entregar?

– Oh! Això... – El Déu va fer-se per moments el despistat, tot i que va procurar agafar un to místic després: – Res... En aquell moment, tant llavors com abans, a partir d'ordres que venien perfectament dels Kaitosama, només es va demanar que es premiessin els morts, només els que havien actuat amb el cor mitjanament net, és clar. – va callar un instant per assegurar-se que en Gohan continués entrenant... aliè a ells – No té cap sentit no fer-ho a vegades... No quan han donat la vida per una causa sobre la qual vam decidir no moure ni un dit des del principi... – va negar amb el cap, observant ara en Kibito. – No et negaré que després no vaig sentir-hi certa curiositat al respecte d'aquell saiyajin que dius... Va ser ell, ja mort i conservant el cos, qui em va parlar de la princesa Nasu. – va moure els llavis amb certa ironia en notar la qüestió als ulls ara escèptics del seu company – Per suposat que no va saber mai amb qui parlava. Ningú pot dir que hagi faltat mai a les meves obligacions...

'En Kaitoxin havia escoltat a aquell home, al tal Bardock al qual li havien deixat conservar el cos excepcionalment després de mort; com parlava d'ella una vegada'. S'hi havia presentat encaputxat i com un dels ens que corrien lliures per aquell terreny entre l'univers i el no - res que era l'Altre Món.

El seu fil de pensaments, i el record, va quedar tallat (malgrat tot) per la veu d'en Kibito que s'havia decidit a parlar de nou per fi.

– Caram... Ni més ni menys que el Déu de Déus volent conèixer una de les ànimes per la qual havia demanat als de baix la misericòrdia suficient per a què li aconseguissin conservar el cos... – va somriure – em sona a pur remordiment.

– Potser, Kibito – va dir mentre s'aixecava i es disposava a acostar-se a en Son Gohan – Potser ho era.

.

.

– He tingut una pensada – va fer en Bu allà dalt al cel on ell i en Babidí s'havien quedat palplantats després de la marxa d'en Son Goku. – Babidí...

El mag continuava queixant-se per la manera tan desconsiderada com el guerrer havia marxat d'allà i esgaripant amb convicció que ells no tenien per què esperar ni un sol dia a cap marrec... 'Matarien tant com volguessin'. Ells eren dos éssers temibles i no dues ànimes caritatives que anessin a quedar-se de braços plegats mentre aquells que deia el tal Son Goku s'entrenaven'.

De totes maneres, disposat a atacar la ciutat de l'Oest, en Babidí va creuar-se de braços, detectant de cop i volta que el seu subordinat... i monstre terrible... estava intentant dir-li alguna cosa. – Digues, Bu... Quina pensada? – va deixar-lo acostar massa, trobant-se sorprès de cop quan la bola de greix rosada va agafar-lo pel coll amb ànims d'ofegar-lo.

Només li quedava amenaçar-lo de nou. – Si intentes res, recorda que et tornaré a tancar... – Però si el Bu premia més el seu coll, com es disposava a fer a continuació, poca cosa tenia temps a pronunciar ja.

'I el monstre no només ho sabia, sinó que acabava de fer-li-ho saber'. – No pots dir cap fórmula màgica, així, Babidí – va riure com un nen – No, no, no! No pots...

El següent que va notar va ser molta pressió al cap i el complet negre al seu voltant.

En Majin Bu acabava de matar el fill de l'home que l'havia creat.

Les paraules d'en Son Goku no havien estat en va.

.

En Cor Petit va quedar-se parat a mig sortir a l'exterior d'aquella plataforma que era, realment, el Palau de Déu.

– Què? Què passa? – va preguntar aleshores la Nasu que el seguia – Va tot bé?

– En... – va dubtar una mica astorat – En Babidí és mort... Crec... crec que en Bu l'acaba de matar... – L'afirmació va dir-la just en l'instant de reprendre el pas. La resta que, en aquell moment, donava la benvinguda a en Son Goku, l'acabava d'escoltar tan bé com la Nasu.

La princesa saiyajin, força fora de joc amb la nova informació, va tombar-se d'immediat cap a la resta; veient com en Goten s'havia llançat a abraçar el seu pare... En Trunks, és clar, encara no hi havia pogut arribar. 'No era el mateix fer servir el canvi de lloc instantani, que haver-hi de venir volant'.

'I com s'imaginava, la Reiya no havia arribat a baixar amb la resta... Pel que percebia ara continuava a la seva habitació... vés a saber amb què al cap...'.

– En Trunks ja deu venir cap aquí – va escoltar que també comentava la Bulma un pas per davant d'on era abans – Em sembla que les nostres esperances no corren perill...

En Son Goku va mirar-los a tots, encara subjectant en Goten, abans de parlar. – Ara, quan toqui, podrem reunir les Boles de Drac i ressuscitarem els que morin, sí... – Encara estava lleugerament suat del combat – Tot tornarà a ser normal... per malament que vagi.

Calia reconèixer que, sentir-lo parlar, i més després de tot, donava una àmplia tranquil·litat... 'Aquella calma que ell aconseguia infondre en tots fins i tot molestava a una Nasu que pensava fer-se encara més la forta davant l'home'.

No consentiria que cap més record traïdor, o cap emoció perduda, acabés tornant-la boja.

Va restar, doncs, a l'expectativa mentre en Cor Petit i en Goku s'observaven respecte aquella altra nova informació que _feia segons_ tots tenien del que passava allà baix. Mentre l'home deixava anar en Goten i aquest l'observava, de peus a terra, tant expectant com la resta. 'En Babidí era mort'. Així que, de moment, no podien saber com continuaria comportant-se el monstre Bu.

La Bulma fins i tot va emocionar-se en sentir-los raonar que, a banda, podia ser que, sense el mag, el monstre no es donés tanta pressa a arrasar ciutats.

– Voleu dir, doncs, que estem salvats del tot? – va somriure – Hem guanyat sense fer res més?

'El que no entenia la Nasu era que en Son Goku no ho hagués volgut intentar fins al final'.

– Es... escolta, Goku... – va apropar-se en Cor Petit – Puc demanar-te...

Anava a parlar-hi a part, apartant-se lleugerament de la resta, però aleshores en Goku ja havia tombat el rostre cap a una de les bandes de la plataforma. – No en tinc cap dubte, en absolut... – va dir en veu alta el guerrer, tot i que era clar que s'ho repetia a si mateix – En Bu ha mort en Babidí. Després de parlar-hi, sabia que ho faria algun dia, però tan aviat, no...

– Si no hi ha ningú que li doni ordres – va repetir el namekià el mateix que havien dit abans; tot i que qui ho havia explicitat amb més esperança fins llavors havia estat la Bulma – Potser sí que ara es tranquil·litzarà.

– No ho sé... – va dubtar en Son Goku malgrat tot – Tan de bo fos així...

Estaven a punt de comprovar que no.

'Havien estat massa optimistes'. En Son Goku va acabar d'apartar-se cap a un dels extrems d'aquell exterior blanc on era, amb l'objectiu de percebre el que passava allà baix... i davant el rostre de tots els seus amics, que van romandre encara allà on es trobaven completament a l'expectativa, va fer un gest de negació quan va notar que després de jugar-hi – o s'ho imaginava pel que havia tardat –, el monstre havia acabat per fer desaparèixer moltes energies humanes allà baix.

En Cor Petit també n'acabava de fer-se'n a la idea. I va acostar-se més a en Goku, de nou, disposat a mantenir aquella conversa que ja havia intentat tenir amb anterioritat.

No anava a poder.

– El monstre Bu va matant gent per què sí i no podem fer res per evitar-ho – Havia sentenciat el guerrer saiyajin d'aurèola daurada al cap, de sobte. 'Després d'un instant de silenci compartit; durant el qual aquell que havia estat Déu, i també Satanàs, havia dubtat _massa_ a l'hora de parlar'. – Absolutament res.

– Merda... – No va poder contenir-se ara un namekià que, no obstant, sí pensava anar després al gra. 'Tot i que també necessitava expressar amb claredat totes les pors que, en aquell instant, havien d'enfrontar'. – Llavors... si aquest monstre s'ho passa bé destruint i matant no quedarà res ni ningú a tot el planeta... ni tan sols aquest lloc.

– No pateixis – va contradir-lo, tot i així, en Goku – No crec que arribi a destruir tota la Terra... Quan li he dit que d'aquí dos dies, apareixerien uns nois més forts que jo per lluitar amb ell, ha estat molt content. Em sembla que almenys aquests dos dies, aquí, estem salvats – va respirar – Això sí, em sap greu pels terrícoles d'aquí sota...

La Nasu se'ls mirava metres enrere, fins i tot més del que ho estaven ja de per si d'altres com en Krilín, la Bulma o en Dende. 'De totes maneres, fins un moment abans, parlaven prou fort com per què se sentís perfectament el que deien'.

– O sigui – va continuar raonant en Cor Petit – Que hem de fer tot el que puguem per què els nens aconsegueixin la fusió.

– Això mateix – va canviar radicalment el tarannà del rostre en Goku – Els n'he d'ensenyar ben de pressa. Em deu quedar menys d'una hora.

Se sentia cansat, i la suor cada vegada li regalimava fins i tot del rostre amb més ímpetu... Estava clar que havia gastat molta de l'energia, de la que tenia per passar un dia a la Terra, en aquella transformació.

– Què dius?! – va esverar-se en Cor Petit, oblidant d'altres temes de moment – No pot ser! Segur que tens més temps!

– L'estat de superguerrer al tercer nivell només es pot fer servir a l'Altre Món – va fer el guerrer – En aquest món, on existeix el temps, si algú utilitza tanta energia de cop, s'esgota...

– Doncs... digues a en Dende que et carregui d'energia!

– No... – va negar simplement amb convicció – Realment ho he de fer. He de tornar a l'Altre Món.

'No tenien massa sortida'. I havien tornat a alçar la veu de manera que la resta tornava a escoltar-los sense massa problemes després d'un petit instant d'expectació. 'En bona part, i a mesura que ambdós homes semblaven parlar ara només un per l'altre, tots els altres s'havien anat acostant inconscientment a aquell lloc... encara que fos a passos de distància i amb l'alè de sentir-se'n espectadors'.

– No pot ser... – va atrevir-se llavors a valorar en Krilín que havia mantingut respecte, com la resta, per la seriositat amb la que parlaven dos homes que sabien que eren guerrers suficientment savis per valorar la situació en la seva justa mesura.

'Potser tots plegats eren més conscients que el propi Son Goku, que en Cor Petit s'hi havia posat quasi al costat no només per companyerisme... sinó també per què anava a preguntar-li un dubte raonable que el recorria ja de feia estona'.

Una veu que no esperaven, i la seva corresponent presència, va sobresaltar-los a tots, però, de cop i volta. – Et queden 30 minuts, Goku – deia la Baba sobre la seva bola de vella endevina – Vés-te preparant per tornar...

'No era possible'. Era massa poc temps per entrenar els nens...

I ho era, de fet, per moltes altres coses: Era poc temps per absolutament _tot_.

– Trenta minuts?! Només em queda això?!

– Sí... em sap greu...

El silenci era l'únic que podia escoltar-se en aquell moment a la plataforma que envoltava l'edifici celestial. 'Si en Son Goku se n'anava ja, no semblava possible que poguessin ensenyar els nens res d'aquella tècnica que, de fet, encara havia de començar a mostrar-los-hi'. A banda que, com sempre, la sola presència d'en Son Goku els donava una mena d'alenada d'esperança, de seguretat, que sense ell no tenien. I l'home, l'heroi, l'amic... el pare... marxava en trenta minuts.

No era una bona notícia.

Tampoc per la Nasu que s'havia esforçat a dir-se com de freda havia de ser al respecte... Però que ara, al cap i a la fi, veia que era l'hora de dir-li adéu. 'Tots els fantasmes del passat semblarien acabar-se amb aquella marxa... i no obstant entenia com els altres que, potser, sense en Son Goku no tindrien prou encert a afrontar la situació en què els deixava immersos amb el Bu per allà. 'Tampoc ella havia sabut afrontar, en la seva presència, el fet que cada vegada semblés més impossible mantenir a la Reiya aliena al seu propi origen'.

Hores d'ara encara es feia creus que, de veritat, hagués pensat en aquell record en concret... quan de nou el món aparentava sumir-se en el perill de la seva pròpia desaparició. 'Havia estat la proximitat d'abans, el somriure conegut... la sensació que com al planeta Nàmek ell sempre anava a més... El pare de la seva filla era l'exponent més clar d'una poderosa raça saiyajin que, just després de la seva desaparició, començava a descobrir entre perills i sorpreses tots els seus límits. 'Nivells de força possibles en el Son Goku, però insospitats abans... fins i tot en un Vegeta que l'havia seguit sempre d'a prop'.

Per no parlar dels nanos...

Va sospirar. 'Li havia dit precisament una vegada d'aquella altra època... ella no havia estat encaterinada d'ell per què fos, o no, alumne avantatjat en allò que n'hi deien l'estat llegendari dels superguerrers, però seria hipòcrita negar que l'admiració sempre havia format part d'aquella seva primera relació'. Les coses havien canviat molt després...

I ara mateix estava segura de poder batallar contra l'únic que aparentava mantenir-se en algun punt del seu interior... l'atracció d'una pell coneguda. 'Allà on hi havia hagut un gran foc, podien quedar-hi algunes brases... però no deixaria que allò l'apartés més d'un sol pensament: Ella no havia estat feta – en absolut – per esperar ningú'.

Va moure el cap en adonar-se que ja tornava a deixar el cervell funcionar amb massa ímpetu. '¿Tindria temps, en trenta minuts, a ensenyar aquella famosa tècnica de la fusió als nens... i al Cor Petit que hauria d'intentar mostrar-los-hi després?'.

– Només això... – Murmurava més enllà un Son Goku completament enrabiat amb si mateix. 'No havia calculat bé el cost de convertir-se al tercer nivell'. – Quina ràbia... – va prémer els punys, tornant a mirar els núvols d'un cel cada vegada més fosc que envoltava la plataforma – Torna aviat Trunks...

Eren al capvespre d'aquell dia que havia tingut per a passar-lo amb els seus... encara que finalment la jornada hagués quedat reduïda a unes hores. 'Matí i tarda... però no totes les hores de nit i les primeres del matí fins a completar-ne vint-i-quatre'.

– Goku – No havia trigat, aquesta vegada sí, en Cor Petit a reaccionar – Et vull preguntar una cosa abans no te'n vagis... a soles.

La Baba s'havia posat a parlar, o més aviat a discutir de diners, amb el seu germà, en Follet Tortuga, que era amb la resta d'amics d'en Son Goku. 'En Goten va ullar, llavors, un instant més el seu pare que aparentava ja secretejar alguna cosa amb en Cor Petit, i va decidir girar-se cap a en Krilín: – Què et sembla si fem alguns exercicis, Krilín?'.

El que havia vist, del seu pare, l'havia animat a entrenar... i a falta d'en Trunks, i tot i les dificultats amb les què en Krilín podia seguir-li el ritme, estava disposat a fer almenys alguns exercicis d'escalfament mentrestant. No deixava de ser també un joc.

La Nasu va somriure en veure aleshores que, ja sense les atencions del seu pare, la menuda Maron buscava en Iamxa per enredar-lo amb la petita pilota que ella els havia deixat. 'Tots plegats no podien fer res més, ara per ara, que esperar en Trunks'.

Ja podia ben afanyar-se el seu nebot.

– Té, Iamxa... – va fer rebotar la pilota la nena contra un antic bandit que estava, de fet, distret. Probablement estigués parlant de l'estat de la Xixi, que encara era inconscient, amb el seu pare que feia cara d'angoixat. – Agafa-la i passa-la! – va cridar la petita i llavors el bandit, mentre en Gyumao i la Vídel feien camí en dins, va fer cas a la filla del seu amic. L'A-18 era repenjada a una columna observant els moviments d'un Krilín a qui en Goten burxava amb algunes tècniques marcials, però que al cap i a la fi, anava fent.

Tots aparentaven respectar ara, després de tota aquella curiositat anterior, _aquell_ moment de confidència entre en Son Goku i en Cor Petit. 'Potser perquè sabien que, en aquella batalla per la Terra, no hi podien fer gaire res més que confiar-hi'. O probablement, només, perquè el criteri d'ambdós sempre els havia imposat cert respecte... Almenys des de ja feia molt temps.

Ni tan sols la Bulma, que se'ls mirava de lluny – possiblement ella sí molesta, donat el seu propi caràcter, pel to de secret que es portaven – aparentava anar a interrompre'ls en aquell instant.

La Nasu no estava tan segura de no considerar-se prou autoritzada per esbrinar que coi tramaven. 'A més, ella també tenia una pregunta que fer-li... i sospitava que era, sense matisos, exactament la mateixa que en Cor Petit'.

– ... amb allò que has fet del superguerrer de tercer nivell... – Havia començat a murmurar el namekià en veu prou baixa perquè cap dels altres el sentís – Si ho haguessis dut a l'extrem, no hauries derrotat el monstre Bu? – va quasi travessar-lo amb una mirada segura – Oi que sí?

I ell, en Goku, li havia somrigut. – No n'estic segur. El monstre Bu té una força il·limitada... Em sembla que no l'hauria guanyat...

– No n'estàs segur? – va dubtar en Cor Petit – Això no fa per tu. Per què no vas lluitar fins a la fi...? – Estava veritablement sorprès – Per allò que deies de l'energia?

– No...

– Se suposa que ja no sóc en aquest món... – va dir aleshores en to rigorós – No sóc jo qui ho ha de fer, val més que se n'encarreguin els nanos... Potser algun altre dia apareixerà un enemic fortíssim...

En Cor Petit ni tan sols sabia què dir.

– ... tot i que és una aposta perillosa – va tornar a somriure, se'l continuava veient cansat de l'energia que havia gastat allà baix – Quan he vist com són d'extraordinaris aquells nanos, he decidit arriscar-me. No trobes que val més?

– Ets... – va mirar-lo de dalt a baix l'altre – Ets un gran home, Goku...

'Amb aquell raonament, valerós però també segur, no podia fer més que reconèixer-li'. Res personal que hi hagués entre ells no podia fer que el namekià deixés de pensar així. 'No podia negar l'evidència... i sabia que part del que tenia... li pertanyia a ell... d'alguna manera... com a mínim'.

– Bé – va canviar de tema llavors en Cor Petit, convençut que no hi havia res més a discutir sobre aquella decisió que ell, com a guerrer, respectava – ... és una llàstima això d'en Gohan...Quan vagis a l'Altre Món... dóna-li records de part meva...

– Sí... – va assentir – Estic segur que, del fet de ser mort, el que més greu li sap és no poder-te veure...

'Potser sí que ambdós sabien que aquell lligam entre ells anava ja molt més enllà d'una antiga rivalitat ben portada'. I ho acceptaven amb els seus pros... i els seus contres.

Enmig del fer de tots, la Nasu no obstant havia acabat per no dubtar a avançar endavant, un pèl molesta per tanta confidència.

'Sí eren dos grans guerrers... i devien tenir una bona idea al respecte del que havien de fer els nens', o això havia pensat abans d'aproximar-s'hi més... 'Però tampoc calia exagerar i donar-los a ells tota la responsabilitat de decisió'. Havia estat segura que el namekià li preguntaria, en efecte, a en Goku pel seu estrany comportament davant d'en Bu... i havia dubtat de la resposta... fins que els havia acabat per escoltar.

Es trobava ja un parell de metres per darrere seu, de fet; quan els havia sentit parlar amb més claredat. 'Conversaven en veu baixa, tot i que des d'allà, a una mica de distància, començava a poder percebre bé'.

'Ells dos havien estat, just en aquell instant, tan immersos en la pròpia entesa de l'altre que no l'havien vist. D'esquena a palau i amb els ulls posats, a estones, als núvols que tenien més enllà dels peus'. Ella, però, no podia dir que no hagués fet una mica de trampa al respecte, amagant-se – amb astúcia – la pròpia l'energia de retruc.

Caminant endavant de forma natural... però amb cert sigil.

'Quin parell...'.

– _Se suposa que ja no sóc en aquest món... – L'havia sentit dir llavors en to rigorós – No sóc jo qui ho ha de fer, val més que se n'encarreguin els nanos... Potser algun altre dia apareixerà un enemic fortíssim... _

Havia somrigut primer, pensant com de fàcil seria sorprendre'ls ara, tombats cap al cel que quedava sota seu: Tan forts que eren i preparats per tot com estaven. 'I tot i així... part del seu poc sentit de l'humor s'havia esfumat en escoltar precisament aquella afirmació'.

Havia esperat que acabessin de parlar gairebé sense respirar aleshores, desapercebuda de presència, però amb foc a la mirada. 'Així que no era cosa seva...'.

– _Ja no sóc d'aquest món –._ Havia repetit mentalment ella amb força aire de molèstia, mentre passaven a donar per tancat aquell tema i es posaven a mencionar en Son Gohan... Sabia com d'important era per en Cor Petit...

'No obstant...'. No va poder acabar-ho de pensar.

Just en aquell instant, la pilota vermella amb la que la Maron jugava s'havia escapat del control de la petita. En Iamxa li havia passat la bola, una i altra vegada, fins llavors; tot i que – ara mateix – aquesta rodolava suaument en direcció a un dels extrems de la plataforma blanca. 'Més o menys cap a on eren en Cor Petit i en Son Goku'.

Se li havia anat de les mans a la filla d'en Krilín després de la darrera passada de l'adult.

El lleuger moviment de fer botar de primeres la pilota sense control, així com la queixa infantil i emmurriada de la Maron, sí que havien fet girar – en inici – els dos homes, que de cop i volta, havien estat conscients de l'energia que, de fixar-s'hi, podien haver percebut ja.

En Cor Petit va negar, per mer instint, lleugerament amb el cap. 'Era quasi il·lús suposar que _ella_ s'abstindria d'intervenir-hi'. La mirada d'en Son Goku, en canvi, va ser subtilment més decidida: l'ullada acusadora de la saiyajin li ho deia prou tot.

De totes maneres, la Nasu no pensava pas començar cap retòrica. I menys volia iniciar-ne una per cap dels punts – de cert retret – que ells poguessin esperar. 'Ho portava clar, en Son Goku, si creia que seria el suficientment previsible, en la sortida verbal, com per ser esquivada sense més per ell i el seu present discurs d'heroi'. – En conec un... en conec un que, ara mateix, d'haver-te vist... deu recordar tots els teus morts...

Un cop descartat, per començar, tocar el tema de la seva no - intervenció en l'afer Bu... 'Ella havia buscat igualment alguna reacció en l'home, però el cert és que ni tan sols havia esperat prou per veure-la-hi'.

Va girar-se molt abans d'analitzar-ne l'esguard, amb la idea d'agafar la pilota que inexplicablement continuava marxant ja sense massa impuls cap a _l'abisme_ del final de la plataforma; al contrari del que havia cregut primer, no era perseguida ni per la nena ni per en Iamxa. L'antic bandit probablement no havia volgut interrompre'ls, i l'A-18 havia aturat la xica pel perill que suposava acostar-se al _precipici_. 'Quan va agafar-la, de fet, la pilota estava gairebé a punt de precipitar-se cel avall una mica més cap a l'esquerra d'on eren ells'. N'havia seguit la trajectòria de reüll.

– Tota meva – va subjectar-la quasi al vol llavors i va girar-se immediatament per passar-la enrere – Iamxa, entoma-la!

– Ep, no, no, no! – va fer nerviós l'home davant l'ara sí mirada de tots – Que tu tens molta força!

Tot i així encara no li ho havia acabat de dir, que la Nasu ja l'havia tirat... però no precisament a l'ex-jugador de beisbol.

'En l'últim moment havia decidit canviar la trajectòria de la bola'. I aquesta havia fet, de seguida que l'havia deixat anar amb només un pèl d'ímpetu, un cop d'efecte estrany. Havia anat a parar a les mans d'un Son Goku que se la mirava, tanmateix, entre sorprès i divertit.

No es podia dir que fos res més que la casualitat de tirar la bola amb una mica d'energia, però havia acabat donant un efecte rocambolesc a la pilota. 'Gairebé l'havia esguerrat fent-la tenir ara una forma bombada'.

En Iamxa va restar una mica sorprès aleshores. 'Per no tenir-ne ni idea, déu ni do'. Si l'hagués tirat gaire fort, l'hagués desintegrat de totes maneres.

– Ostres – va sostenir la bola en Goku, avaluador – Espero que no intentessis dir-me res amb aquest projectil...

'Just en el moment de dir-ho, ambdós – i la resta – van saber que no era gaire bona idea donar-hi voltes'. La Nasu, no obstant, només va acostar-se a ells, poc disposada a fer-se sentir pels altres.

– Vas donar-li peixet a en Vegeta... – va observar-lo com si estigués sent, en aquell moment, l'advocada defensora del seu germà. – Què dic, peixet?! ... Peixot! – va deixar anar i va esquivar la mirada respecte ell quan va veure que l'home somreia. 'No pretenia tampoc fer broma. Sabia com de malament s'ho hagués agafat en Vegeta, de poder-ho saber...'. – No sé si és just...

– No ho és – va acabar per assentir ell, amb el cap lleugerament cot a la fi – I no saps com ho lamento.

Ella, no obstant, un cop iniciada a la conversa, sota l'atenta mirada d'en Cor Petit, no pensava tampoc estalviar-se'n res. 'Estava prou distret ara com per no agafar-lo massa a la defensiva'.

– Deu ser igual ja – va reconèixer – Però... no m'havia semblat mai que fossis dels que agafa el camí fàcil...

Ja no estava parlant d'en Vegeta.

– Com? – va preguntar ell, i va fer-se la qüestió mental també el namekià aleshores, mentre ella continuava mirant-los des d'un costat. 'Clavava concretament les seves pupil·les en la figura d'en Son Goku... però no era pas per res de positiu'.

– Deixes el món en mans de dos nens perquè creus que ja no has d'involucrar-t'hi... – va respirar un instant – No et sabria dir quantes idees pitjors que aquesta he sentit a la meva vida... El món no ho ha dit mai que no vulgui ser salvat ...

Ell va entendre-la d'immediat. I en Cor Petit també.

– No pertanyo a aquest món...

– Ni et deus als que l'habiten, pel que sembla.

Va anar a pronunciar el seu nom, però, tanmateix... ni tan sols va acabar de fer-ho. 'Ella li estava parlant de molt més que del conflicte amb en Bu... li estava preguntant retòricament, de fet, quin era ja el seu lligam amb els vius... amb tots ells'.

En Cor Petit, que havia estat Déu, podia entendre molt millor el parer d'en Son Goku ara mateix. 'Per la Nasu només era una oportunitat perduda per vèncer el Bu'. I una porta oberta al que ella mateixa havia volgut des del principi: la fredor de saber que, tot i ser-hi, ell ja no tornaria realment.

La Nasu li ho havia dit molt abans, en ple Gran Torneig: 'La seva presència, al cap i a la fi, només hauria servit per destarotar-los a tots'. A en Vegeta, a ella... a la Xixi a qui continuava devent-se; i que lamentaria haver estat inconscient i perdre's tot aquell temps del seu marit a la Terra...

Apareixent i desapareixent _d'allà_, com si res anés ja amb ell, no el feia estar sent just amb ningú en realitat.

Tot i que la Nasu, com a saiyajin, pogués arribar a comprendre una part del que deia. 'Els nens sí havien demostrat ser extraordinaris'.

Però... si no hi havia lligam, si el destí de tots ells tampoc era ja res de la seva incumbència, no calia trencar-se més el cap respecte res que no fos el després que ell marxés. 'I era potser la vegada que més clar ho veia, fins i tot més que quan ella no havia parat de repetir-se que ell ja no era _d'allà_ amb anterioritat'.

No volia continuar donant-hi voltes, de totes maneres. 'Ja s'havia dit per enèsima vegada, abans que ell arribés d'enfrontar-se amb en Bu i tot, que pensar-hi – en ell i en el passat – era completament estèril'.

– La Reiya corre per la seva habitació... – va acabar dient amb res més per dir – vaig aviam què...

– Nasu...

'En el fons era inútil voler fer-hi res'. Ell mateix acabava d'assumir que ja no pertanyia a la Terra i que, per tant, tampoc havia de voler modificar en res la vida – ni les _veritats_ – dels que hi eren'.

– Després us vinc a veure com feu això de la fusió – va ser no obstant amable ella, tot marxant enrere – En Trunks no pot trigar...

En Cor Petit només l'havia mirat en silenci, durant tot aquell temps. 'Amb el poc temps que, a en Goku, li quedava a la Terra, allò no deixava de ser una antesala de l'adéu definitiu'.

Va exhalar aire tot veient-la marxar decidida endins de l'edifici, amb aquella cua fèrria que intentava subjectar uns cabells de per si rebels, i el pas ferm de qui ni es planteja fer un pas enrere. 'Li esqueien especialment bé, aquelles botes de guerra, pantalons curts al marge, per aquell tipus de pas'.

.

.

– Està millor? – L'home pèl-roig va observar de dalt a baix la petita habitació en què ara la noia es movia amb bata blanca i somriure incorporat. 'Havia estat difícil calmar els habitants d'aquell petit poblet després de l'últim afer d'en Bu, enfrontat a en Son Goku, que els havia deixat veure en Babidí a través de la seva màgia'.

Desconeixedors de la mort del mag, no sabien, de fet, si aquest s'hi tornaria a dirigir; però intentaven tornar a la normalitat de la seva rutina diària. 'La mort arribaria però ells tampoc podrien fer gaire més que esperar-la en pau'. Era aterridor pensar-hi gaire. Per això mateix molts dels veïns de la Suno havien patit quadres clínics molt semblants als d'aquella senyora que ella ara atenia.

– Només ha de descansar...

– Però Suno – va protestar amb angoixa la velleta que sabia que la noia feia el que bonament podia – Aquests homes...

– No hi podem fer res – va dir tranquil·la, posant-li una mà sobre el braç descobert; li acabava de mesurar la tensió després d'una breu crisi d'ansietat – Ara... jo confio en el Son Goku... ja n'ha sentit a parlar, oi?!

'Tots en aquell poble havien escoltat, d'una manera o altra, aquella antiga gesta d'en Goku, la de rescatar el seu alcalde i enfrontar-se a l'exèrcit de la Cinta Vermella, era només un nen quan ho havia fet'.

– Creus que n'ha quedat convençuda? – va fer finalment en Mefus quan aquella enèsima pacient va haver abandonat la consulta. – Tots tenen por a morir.

– I jo també – va assumir amb un nou somriure tènue ella – Però tot el planeta penja del mateix fil... Potser en Goku aquesta vegada també podrà...

– Tan de bo... – va afegir no obstant el tsufur escèptic. – Diria que aquest cop l'amenaça els supera de debò.

La noia va traure's la bata aleshores, quedant-se amb aquell jersei estampat que s'havia posat de nou en arribar. – Esperarem... Ara ja és tard i no crec que quedi ningú més per atendre. ¿No hauries de començar a pensar en marxar... amb la nau que dius que tens preparada?

Ell va dubtar en escoltar-la. 'No sabia què dir. I no havia comptat a morir allà, però...'. – Encara no. De moment em quedo – va acceptar amb una seguretat que denotava que n'estava més que segur... i que no preveia realment sortir volant d'aquell planeta... No sense ella.

'Com una emoció a primera vista podia fer-lo arriscar tant?'.

– Tu mateix... – va accedir ella a contracor – Però podent-te salvar... és una llàstima.

Allò li havia donat ànims per fer-li aquella pregunta, aquella vegada totalment en to seriós. 'La proposta anava ben de debò'.

– Podries venir amb mi... Tu i els teus...

La Suno, no obstant, va negar dèbilment amb el cap. 'Era temptador, però els seus pares mai voldrien deixar els seus veïns a l'estacada'.

I en Mefus va assentir sabent-ne la resposta a l'avançada. – És aquest caràcter humà el que més em va sorprendre d'aquell saiyajin... d'en Son Goku... sabies?!

– Massa tou? – va atrevir-se a demanar ella en broma recordant, dins seu, algun que altre comentari de la Nasu sobre els humans... feia ja molts anys.

– No... – va advertir en Mefus llavors – _Massa_ poc egoista... Preocupat pels altres de més, i força tarambana.

Una riallada sincera que sorgia del fons del pit de la noia va fer-lo sentir avergonyit i tot. 'Havia estat clar i directe com mai en allò'.

– Què? – va fer una mica molest.

– Res, res – va disculpar-se ella – Per mi només era un bon noi... De petita – va abaixar el cap una mica atabalada pel que anava a dir – Bé, de petita... m'imaginava sent la seva... el que va acabar sent la Xixi, de fet... però mai se'm va acudir... – va callar amb un sentiment creixent d'incomoditat a mesura que raonava el que estava dient i a qui – En fi, ja saps... buscar-lo.

En Mefus va moure's inquiet allà on un segon abans acabava d'asseure's tot mirant-la. 'No havia esperat una cosa així i ara mateix no sabia ben bé què dir'.

– Caram... – va notar que una escalfor el removia per dins i inexplicablement se sentia enfadat de sobte – Així que voldries ser la grua de la història...

– Com?! – va mirar-lo ella alterada. Comprenent que, recordant ximpleries d'infància, potser havia parlat de més. Va sentir com la calor li pujava pel rostre i es tornava vermella, quasi per necessitat, de cop i volta. 'Ni tan sols l'havia acabat d'entendre: El to havia estat suficient per percebre'n el sentiment'. – Eren rucades de cria... – va corregir-se, tot i saber que no tenia per què excusar-se – En Goku no era per mi... i no és la vida que ara mateix voldria – va pensar aleshores en les paraules textuals d'ell. – Una... – va començar a moure la comissura del llaví entre la rialla i la indignació – Una grua, dius?!

– Res – va corregir-se automàticament ell, sentint-se estúpid per moments – Només... és la manera com mentalment jo... Sona ofensiu, oi? – va baixar el cap penedit.

– Mentalment – va intentar aclarir ella, ara més en broma que seriosament – Mentalment li dius grua a... a la Xixi? Grua... com l'ocell? Per què?

Semblava bastant alterada, intentant contenir la riallada. En Mefus estava completament atordit. 'No havia pretès sonar mal educat davant la pèl-roja'.

– Per què...?! – va aixecar-se amb una mà al cap i el seny frunzit de vergonya – Pel monyo suposo... Però és una gran dona, eh? No és com si la conegués gaire, clar. Però pel que diuen... – va deixar de donar-hi voltes resignat – És un sobrenom estúpid... ho sé.

– Pobre... – Havia aconseguit contenir el riure ja la Suno – Jo tampoc hi he pogut tractar gaire... però no ha de ser fàcil... Ja saps, tot plegat. Pujar dos fills sola i tota la resta... – va aspirar aire tornant a pensar en la desafortunada comparació del que ara per ara començava a ser un amic molt especial. I això que feia poques hores que ambdós es coneixien – De totes maneres... – va finalitzar acusadora – Que coi has de saber tu què és una grua? Hi havia ocells d'aquests al teu planeta? En dubto molt...

Ell va plegar-se de braços. – Me'n va parlar el Doctor Brief... en tenia un parell a casa... és un autèntic hàbitat salvatge aquell edifici... – va fer una petita pausa per parlar més a continuació: – Diu que són animals molt preuats a les planes de l'est del vostre planeta. Sóc un bèstia!

– I tant que ho ets – no va voler negar-ne la culpa la Suno – Una grua, dius! Com se t'acut!

– Ho sento, ho sento – va moure els braços nerviós en Mefus llavors, buscant un punt de racionalitat a una comparació que ni tan sols havia començat com una burla. 'La lleugera gelosia, per la menció sincera que ella havia realitzat respecte a en Goku, havia fet que s'expressés en aquells termes, força desafortunats sí'. I ara el tsufur intentava disculpar-se'n... tan bé o tan malament com sabia: – Però no em negaràs que, amb monyo o sense, i independentment de la diferència de força entre ambdós, es podria dir que... –. Ho va tornar a saber de seguida que ho va dir; que s'estava ficant, perquè potser ja hi era ben endins des del principi, en un jardí de difícil sortida – ... Es podria dir que en Son Goku és encara entre la grua i la paret. Mort i tot. De fa molt temps...

En resposta, la cara de la Suno va ser, de fet, tot un poema. – Entre la... i ... – va arronsar el nas – D'on has tret aquesta expressió? És lletgíssima! I l'hi tornes a dir grua... Mefusss! – va acabar protestant ella.

– Crec que... vaig escoltar utilitzar-la a la senyora Brief! No per en Son Goku, eh?! Parlava de... d'uns veïns... de la filla d'uns veïns. Deia que la seva mare la controlava massa... mira, no ho sé ben bé... – va excusar-se d'immediat el tsufur; lamentant més i més haver arribat a aquell extrem. Totalment apesarat. 'En realitat no mentia, li ho havia escoltat dir a la mare de la Bulma en alguna conversa trivial amb el seu marit, però ara mateix sentia haver obert la boca de totes maneres, fins i tot per dir _allò_'. Ell no era així, ni graciós, ni extravertit, ni tan natural de mena. – Veus... – va continuar malgrat tot, animat pel rostre ara afable i atent d'ella, de la dolça Suno – És possible que la correlació de... bé que la meva desafortunada comparació comencés o s'enfortís en aquest punt. Ja no ho recordo!

No era una mentida. 'Prou greu que li sabia haver parlat de més: El seu subconscient, i una ximpleria pensada absurdament per si mateix... tot junt li acabava de jugar una mala passada'.

– Ostres, doncs em penso que... – va riure finalment amb ganes la metgessa del nord – És completament inventada. La dita. Entre la grua i la paret! – va respirar fons contenint la rialla – No l'havia sentit mai! Estic segura que aquesta frase no la diu ningú!

– Vaja... – va lamentar el noi.

– Va, prou, prou – va pregar-li la Suno aleshores – Faré veure que no ho has dit mai... M'acompanyes a casa? Vull assegurar-me que els pares i en Hatchan continuïn bé... Es feien els forts... però sobretot mons pares han d'estar espantats per força...

– Anem. – va tibar-la del braç suaument per sortir d'allà. – Què és estrany veure nevar en ple maig en aquestes latituds, quan ja creies que sabies com funcionava aquest planeta!

.

.

Amb la Nasu que havia anat ja endins de feia estona, en Goku i en Cor Petit havien quedat palplantats allà fora. 'Observant com s'allunyava i després fent una ullada a l'entrenament suau que duien a terme en Krilín i en Son Goten'.

En Goku estava, tanmateix, tan distret; potser perquè alguna cosa del que li havia dit ella s'havia quedat ben clavada al seu interior, que no s'havia adonat que seguia subjectant la pilota, espatllada i de joguina, amb les mans.

– Me la tornes? – va tombar-se de forma completament inesperada en escoltar la veu de la cria – Si us plau. La pilota!

– Ah! – va fer un bot enrere despistat – Maron! Té... Però crec que ha quedat ben feta pols... ja no és ni rodona – va posar-se una mà darrere la nuca en un gest divertit cap a una nena que, efectivament, ara es mirava amb sospita la seva joguina.

– Oh!

– Però té, té... – va donar-li en Goku finalment abans que es posés a plorar – Encara hi pots jugar... crec... Mira pots llançar-la així... – I va anar a passar-la a en Iamxa que se'l mirava, però també s'ho va repensar en l'últim moment – Bé, millor... fes-ho tu... – De res corria més perill que de destrossar-la si continuava subjectant-la ell, per molt que a diferència d'una altra època, cregués controlar la pròpia força.

En Trunks arribava en aquell instant.

– L'he dut – va mostrar-se'n cofoi el fill d'en Vegeta – És l'autèntic radar del drac!

– Molt bé – va somriure-li de tornada en Goku – Som-hi, doncs! No podem perdre temps!

En un vist i no vist ja eren de nou a la sala en què pensaven practicar la fusió. 'Només que ara els nanos tenien una actitud totalment diferent'.

– Tinc molt poc temps – va esperonar-los en Son Goku – Si no us hi trenqueu les banyes, fracassarem!

– Sí, mestre!

'No es podia negar, i en Cor Petit ho veia clarament, que allò del superguerrer de tercer nivell no hagués estat especialment útil'.

– Vinga – va fer un pas endavant en Goku – Comencem!

.

– Reiya – va insistir la Nasu a la porta de l'habitació de la seva filla – Hi ets? Respon!

'En aquell moment va tenir un pressentiment'. I va notar com l'energia de la seva filla, de facto, desapareixia en un altre racó del palau. No era a la seva habitació...

– No pot ser... – va murmurar poc convençuda i va obrir la porta de cop. – Reiya...

'La sala estava desmanegada i la faldilla blanca, aquella que sempre duia sobre les malles negres, era tirada de qualsevol manera sobre el llit... conjuntament amb...'.

– La cua... – va escoltar la princesa saiyajin que exclamava en Dende darrere seu – Venia a avisar-te – va dir aleshores – No sé com s'ho ha fet perquè no ens n'adonéssim, però acaba d'entrar a...

– A la sala de l'esperit del temps... – va assentir la Nasu – Hem de treure-la d'allà dins...

– Si ella ja ha entrat, no pots... – va intentar fer-la raonar el Déu llavors.

– Ah, sí? I qui m'ho impedirà? – va revoltar-se la saiyajin lleugerament alterada i amb poc tacte. 'Ella ja havia entrat allà dins estant embarassada de la Reiya... mai li n'havien parlat gaire perquè mai havien estat segurs de l'efecte que la sala podia causar sobre seu'. – No puc deixar que...

En Popo, no obstant, que acabava d'aparèixer per aquell mateix passadís per on havia vingut en Dende, va interrompre-la aquesta vegada: – Pots esperar unes hores... L'altra vegada la sala era una gran desconeguda per la majoria. En Son Goku només hi havia aguantat un temps mínim... Aquest cop, però, tots, fins i tot jo, en sabem més coses. Unes hores no poden fer-li cap mal... És una canalla llesta, sortirà quan no pugui més...

– Si fos llesta, no hauria... – va protestar la Nasu que, tot i així, estava bastant impressionada amb la decisió de la Reiya d'arrencar-se la cua sense dir-los res. 'Estava decidida, doncs, a ser útil davant d'un perill que la sobrepassava de totes totes'.

Encara que estigues prou madura per convertir-se en superguerrer... no podria fer-hi res. 'I la Nasu, malgrat tot, intuïa que li faltava més que passar unes hores allà dins per aconseguir-ho'. Al cap i a la fi cap saiyajin pur ho havia assolit abans de l'edat adulta amb anterioritat.

– Per què no vas a veure com ho fan els nois? – va tranquil·litzar-la en Dende – Si veiem que triga més del que creiem que pot suportar... no hauràs d'intervenir-hi tu... En Popo mateix ho farà...

– Però...

– Vés – va insistir l'ajudant celestial – A en Son Goku li queden menys de trenta minuts en aquest món...

No sabia per què, però no se li havia acudit dir res més en pensar que en Popo no mentia; realment quedava poquíssim temps perquè el guerrer marxés i tot depengués dels nens. 'I havia volgut dir-ho: calia avisar-la _a ella_'. Perills a banda, no tornarien a veure'l fins que tots plegats morissin: – Digueu-li al pare de la Xixi que la desperti ja... És la seva dona. Hi hauria d'haver estat tota aquesta estona... –. Només en Bu podia impedir que aquella absència no fos de veritat molt de temps... 'Tanmateix ells no li deixarien destruir aquell món... costés el que costés'.

Una mirada d'en Dende després, la Nasu va escoltar ben bé com el servent d'aquest s'hi dirigia novament.

– Em temo que a en Son Goku li fa més falta que hi siguis tu – va deixar anar serenament en Popo, tot i que de seguida va semblar que no ho deia per res més que per pura pràctica: – Estic segur que en Gyumao ja hi haurà pensat, de totes maneres... a despertar la Xixi. Però en Son Goku necessitarà que algú li doni un cop de mà a en Cor Petit amb els nanos, després. Ara mateix deu estar mostrant-li com es fa la fusió.

– Suposo... – va acordar ella, finalment, una mica fora de joc. – Suposo que tens raó. En Cor Petit... – va repetir el nom del namekià amb intenció – ... necessitarà ajuda a controlar aquell parell quan hagi passat la mitja hora...

– La teva _ajuda_ sempre és benvinguda per en Cor Petit. No ho oblidis. – va assentir en Popo amb aquell to místic d'algunes vegades – Diria que per en Goku també ho és, tot i així. Com ara. El problema... – va guardar un profund silenci abans d'acabar de parlar: – El problema és saber si de veritat pots ajudar-los als dos en tot...

– Popo...

En voler mirar-lo, però, l'home ja havia marxat porta enllà. La princesa saiyajin va quedar-se mirant en Dende llavors amb cara de circumstància i esguard esgotat. – Crec que no l'he escoltat bé...

– Ha dit que...

– No – va impedir que ho repetís amb cert escepticisme a la veu. 'Encara que fos sabent que en Dende, com a Déu adolescent que era, no s'hauria fixat prou en les paraules exactes, i en la intenció concreta, del seu subordinat'. No havia vist tampoc prou ironia en la seva resposta. – No vull saber-ho, Dende... No vull saber-ho.

En Popo havia estat potser el primer en advertir aquells canvis profunds en l'interior d'en Cor Petit... ¿Havia estat el primer en intuir que acabarien formant alguna cosa semblant a una parella? Pel poc que li havia explicat el namekià, de les seves frases plenes de mística advertència, podia ser que sí... Encara que hi tingués molt a veure, l'haver conegut el Déu que ara formava part d'en Cor Petit i les seves circumstàncies. 'Qui sap si per això ara també era capaç d'explicitar sense manies què s'interposava entre ells amb exactitud... o més aviat _qui_'.

Tot i haver estat el primer expressar obertament allò que en Cor Petit no s'atrevia dir, però, no s'esqueia gens al seu caràcter ara posicionar-se de cap manera... I no ho feia en absolut. 'Continuava sent aquella presència objectiva que, efectivament, sabia més del que aparentava... i aparentava conèixer res i poc... fins que parlava!'.

.

– Ho podràs fer Goku? – va preguntar en Cor Petit quan aquest començava a parlar als nens de la necessitat d'igualar el ki – Et veig molt cansat.

– No et preocupis – va somriure malgrat les petites i mitjanes gotes de suor que li baixaven pel rostre – Puc aguantar una mica més...

Els nens, després d'haver comprovat la seva força, se'l miraven expectants.

– Escolteu – va anunciar-los més tard, en haver practicat el control de la pròpia energia una vegada més – Us ensenyaré el que costa més per aconseguir la fusió. Un cop hagueu aconseguit tenir exactament la mateixa energia, us heu de posar en la mateixa posició per obtenir la fusió... Ara us ensenyaré la posició, o sigui que fixeu-vos-hi mooolt... Preparats?

Van contemplar-lo actuar sense pestanyejar... anar d'esquerrar a dreta i alçar els braços en el que semblava una dansa sense sentit.

– Que ho has vist, Goten? – va ser en Trunks el primer en fer-ne una valoració – Que és ridícul...

– Sí...

En Cor Petit estava massa esparverat per reaccionar.

– Vinga – va anunciar en Goku no obstant – Ho faré amb en Cor Petit, mireu, eh?

– Eh?... Amb... amb mi?!

'Però era necessari perquè els nens aprenguessin aquella tècnica'.

Havia estat un autèntic espectacle... que en Iamxa i en Krilín, que havien pujat de sobte a ullar què passava, havien contemplat gairebé espantats. – Però no els havia d'ensenyar una tècnica? – va aventurar el pare de la Maron i millor amic del saiyan – Si... això... és un ball...

En Cor Petit no podia estar, en efecte, més avergonyit... després de repetir els moviments que en Goku indicava amb convicció.

– De... deies que t'hauria agradat fer-ho amb en Vegeta, però... – va advertir de braços creuats de nou – Però em sembla que, si en Vegeta fos viu, no acceptaria fer-ho amb tu...

– Per què?

Una rialla suau, però ferma va ressonar des del corredor contigu.

– Tu ho saps, per què...

– Nasu...

– He vingut a veure _l'espectacle_ – va somriure, tot i intentar dirigir la vista a en Cor Petit – Mai millor dit...

En Son Goku no va poder evitar, a la fi, l'assentiment... malgrat haver intentat fer veure abans que no sabia exactament per què en Vegeta no voldria fer aquells passos ni en broma.

– Bé – va girar-se cap als nens, un instant després de contemplar-la – Ara vosaltres! Així – va continuar quan els nanos van posar-se en posició – No, així no. Així no. Més de pressa tots dos. Goten, les mans més amunt! Trunks, tanca més les cames...

– No m'ho puc creure... – va acabar xiuxiuejant la Nasu a l'alçada d'en Iamxa i en Krilín, on ara acabaven d'arribar part dels altres.

– Jo tampoc... – va murmurar, de fet, en Cor Petit en sentir-la.

La mirada còmplice d'ambdós, les pupil·les fosques de la Nasu, clavades amb intensitat i diversió a les d'en Cor Petit, denotaven coneixença i una convivència d'anys. 'I encara que, només _ella_ sabia que havia evitat expressament mirar més d'un minut seguit a en Son Goku, la complicitat amb el seu company d'anys i panys – amb el namekià – va ser fins i tot massa escandalosa per no saltar a la vista del guerrer difunt i de la resta'.

Quelcom va remoure's dins d'en Goku mentre intentava que els dos nens l'obeïssin de nou.

– Goku... ja és l'hora... – va interrompre'ls per enèsima vegada, no obstant, una veu de cop i volta – Has de tornar a l'Altre Món...

Havia observat de reüll el gest de la Nasu, però ara res importava. 'Era l'hora d'acomiadar-se'.

– És l'hora – va insistir la Baba. I en Goku no va poder evitar, aleshores, buscar-li expressament la mirada... _a ella_. 'Ja no li quedava temps'.

Va haver-hi, després, un instant profund de silenci.

Tots lamentaven haver de dir adéu a un amic... 'Un amic que era a més l'heroi de la majoria'.

Un dels pocs del grup que encara no era allà per acomiadar-se era, així mateix, en Gyumao...

La Nasu també s'hi havia fixat. 'Com en Popo ja havia aventurat, probablement davant la imminència de la marxa d'en Goku, havia pensat ja en avisar la seva filla... la Xixi'. Ja feia tard...

En Goku sabia, de totes maneres, que era hora de dir adéu. I que, desitjos personals a banda, tenia una família, una dona i un fill petit, als quals havia arribat l'hora d'acomiadar com ells es mereixien.

La Reiya tampoc era enlloc per ara.

'El que havia quedat pendent en el passat, probablement hi continuaria quedant pendent també ara'.

.

.

– Saps? – va dir la Suno de sobte mentre observava de nou l'ambient inquiet del seu poble nevat per la finestra – Una vegada la mare em va explicar que els savis de l'antiguitat creien que una grua vivia 1.000 anys, perquè en les zones rurals les veien tornar any rere any, en l'època càlida, després de mesos de migració.

En Mefus va mirar-la expectant, sense saber ara on volia anar a parar. Els seus pares que preparaven la taula per sopar també van quedar-se-la escoltant de sobte.

– La grua de l'est és una au singular, camallarga de més d'un metre alt. Elegant i ferotge quan es disposen a atacar el seu niu. Ha inspirat a artistes marcials... i es considera una au protectora de la família i portadora de la fortuna. – va somriure a en Mefus, confós i atabalat per la seva ficada de pota d'abans, en to càlid – La grua de l'est, cap a l'orient, escull una parella i es manté amb ella tota la vida... t'ho havien dit?

– Com?

– Res, res – va riure suaument ella – Només que... pensava en allò que has dit... i... és una au noble, fidel. Qui no n'admiraria una? Encara que... – va negar amb el cap divertida – Suposo que cadascú ha de buscar la seva...

– De grua?

– De parella per a totes les batalles de la vida.

.


	52. Capítol 51 L'arreveure de l'heroi

**Capítol 51. L'arreveure de l'heroi**

Era l'heroi de tots. L'home en què tota la humanitat confiava... i portava una bona estona tancat entre vestidors allà on s'havia celebrat el Gran Torneig d'Arts Marcials.

– Senyor Satan – Li deien – Creu que hi podrà fer res contra aquest monstre? – Li repetien. – Tothom està molt espantat... Sap? S'ha intentat fer un recompte de vots de... bé ja sap, de l'atac que hi ha hagut al campionat... però... ¡és un miracle! Sembla ser que no hi ha morts...

No n'hi havia perquè una màgia que desconeixien, els havia tornat la vida. 'Però aquella, allà, era una història que ignoraven... i que en Satan tampoc s'hagués cregut d'haver-li explicat'.

– Jo... – va titubejar pensant en què potser ja no podria amagar-se gaire més – Jo... encara necessito entrenar més. Estic perfeccionant una tècnica i... – Davant la incredulitat dels seus interlocutors, el poc que li quedava era realment tibar de la pròpia fama: – Marxeu, ja! Pesats! El campió del Món d'Arts Marcials ha de preparar-se per salvar la humanitat. Fora, fora!

Si una cosa el preocupava de debò, més que la por que tenia a aquella amenaça que no se sabia pas capaç d'afrontar, era on coi pararia aquella noieta inquieta que era, de fet, la Vídel. – Filla meva...

_No molt lluny d'allà en Bu, que havia matat tant com n'havia tingut ganes, es disposava a construir ja la seva pròpia casa. 'Per descansar una mica abans de seguir el seu periple per la Terra'. _

– _Ja està – Deia amb to de nen – I ara és l'hora de posar-se el pijama... jama - jama - jama!_

_Res, excepte la seva força extraordinària i mortal, podia distingir-lo realment d'un nen petit entremaliat. _

– Senyor – Insistia algú, molt més tard, al Satan – Són de l'exèrcit, senyor. Volen saber si ha pensat ja en com enfrontar-se al monstre...

En Satan no les tenia totes, però amb els ànims d'heroi mundial que s'insuflava, no podia pas retrocedir i reconèixer les seves limitacions en un moment com aquell.

– Molt bé – va dir resignat i amb una idea al cap, després de veure el poc que les televisions havien aconseguit captar del monstre Bu. 'La resta ho havia pogut veure ell mateix, com els altres'. A través de les visions que els havia possibilitat en Babidí. – Doneu-me una estona més i hi anirem... El vostre salvador, el senyor Satan, no us deixarà ara a l'estacada!

.

– _És l'hora – Havia ressonat als timpans de tots els presents en el moment en què la Baba havia parlat. – No tens més temps, Goku... _

La Nasu havia estat, en aquell instant, molt a prop dels _seus_ amics. D'en Krilín i en Iamxa, d'un Follet Tortuga que ja avançava ara endavant per acomiadar-se. 'Havia estat allà i hauria volgut fer realment alguna cosa més que baixar el cap i no pensar en res'. Però no havia pogut: 'Potser si no fes tan poc que els records havien decidit trair-la en el moment que menys s'ho esperava, potser hauria pogut dir res'. Però no... just quan havia estat segura que volia continuar tenint una cosa segura a la seva vida, que volia seguir comptant amb en Cor Petit; just llavors el subconscient l'havia traït prou com per no poder parlar o actuar de qualsevol altra manera ara.

Per tot plegat era difícil mirar-lo.

'Mirar a en Goku... que, de fet, ja no hi era abans de ser-hi...', o quelcom semblant que dit al seu cap tenia veritablement sentit.

En Goku començava a ser ja de nou passat en _aquella_ vida. 'Ho començava a ser des del mateix moment que la Baba els havia anunciat que havia de tornar a l'Altre Món'. I, per tant, sols restava esperar que s'acomiadés de tots plegats. Sense mostrar, per part de la Nasu, més estridències que la mirada baixa i un segon pla.

En Cor Petit era la realitat que, per a la saiyajin, quedaria allà després de tot; però fins i tot els records l'havien traït ja massa en aquest punt... 'La memòria l'havia atabalat prou no feia pas gaire'.

No podia tornar-hi a caure. Ni tan sols de pensament... 'Ni molt menys de pensament'.

Ella i en Goku ja s'havien acomiadat massa vegades de totes maneres. Ho va pensar i va saber que no s'equivocava. Al cap i a la fi el tipus de record, el moment precís que la ment li havia dut al present, li indicava precisament allò: 'Res més que la memòria física de les seves pells, de la satisfacció rememorada d'un instant així, els lligava ja...'.

– Serà millor que vagi en fora... – va dir prudent en Son Goku, sent conscient i lamentant que ja no pogués ensenyar res més als nens. Amb les esperances posades en el què pogués acabar d'ensenyar-los en Cor Petit. – Què et sembla, Krilín si ens acomiadem a baix?

'Es dirigia al seu amic en particular perquè havia estat ell el primer fins llavors a acostar-s'hi amb els ulls brillants, disposat a donar-li una darrera abraçada d'adéu'.

Podia aprofitar, de camí a l'exterior, encara uns pocs últims minuts per acomiadar-se de tothom. 'Per molt que tampoc en sabés gaire més'. Afable com era, seguia sent no obstant un home de poques demostracions d'afecte. Volia fer-ho a més, volia dir adéu, de la manera menys traumàtica possible.

Estava segur que el millor per tots era _acabar-ho_ ràpid.

I tot i així... Ja feia minuts que en Son Goku havia també alçat la vista més enllà del seu millor amic: només per contemplar la llunyania i passivitat _d'algú_ que, de fet, havia entrat fent broma a la sala. 'Tot i que molt abans _ella_ ja havia intentat marcar totes les distàncies possibles entre ells'. Ell que desconeixia el que havia rondat la seva ment, ni molt menys es podia estranyar ara, però; del poc que la Nasu desitjava mostrar a l'exterior res del que, amb odi o afecte, pogués passar-li pel cap.

– Va – En Son Goku va empènyer el seu fill petit en direcció al corredor lateral per tal de portar-los a tots cap avall – Els adéus i arreveures ens els donem a la planta de baix. No cal començar abans d'hora, no?

Els havia somrigut sense més també.

Era aquell el tipus de fer d'un home ple de bonhomia que mai podria mostrar-se més proper o transcendental en un moment així. 'No en sabia'. I això que, si tot anava bé contra en Bu, no anava a veure'ls en dècades després de l'últim adéu-siau.

La Nasu va alçar la vista amb certa passivitat, mentre la resta es disposava a seguir l'home i el nen.

La Baba els acompanyava flotant sobre la seva esfera, uns passos enllà.

.

– _Va, Xixi – Insistia el seu pare davant la dona inconscient, i a qui la Vídel acabava de col·locar no feia pas gaire una tovalloleta per la febre al cap – Has de despertar. Xixi, si us plau, reacciona... Abans no se'n vagi en Goku. Si no et despertes, no el tornaràs a veure més... _

En Iamxa que s'havia desviat de la trajectòria dels seus amics mentre aquests es dirigien a l'exterior, no havia pogut evitar acostar-se a la sala en la qual sabia que era per intentar despertar-la amb el mateix objectiu. 'No hi hauria res que fes més ràbia a la Xixi que no poder-se acomiadar del guerrer'.

Tant que havia patit per ell i la seva absència tot aquell temps...

– Xixi – continuava el seu pare aleshores, ja amb el lluitador humà havent entrat a la sala i observant-los obertament – Xixi, Xixi, desperta...

La dona va moure's temptativament al lloc on era fins a obrir els ulls amb confusió. Tot i així va apropar-s'hi prou per assegurar-se que estigués bé.

– Per fi...

– Pare... – va dir ella encara a mig aixecar-se, visiblement fora de joc – On sóc? Què ha passat? Iamxa...

La notícia d'en Gyumao no va fer-se esperar. 'Malgrat que en Iamxa, en ser anomenat, havia estat temptat de parlar ell; posant-se a l'alçada de l'enorme home'.

– Ja t'ho explicarem després, filla. Ara no tenim temps – va precipitar-se sobre l'esguard de la seva filla l'antic ogre – Pensa amb en Goku que... – va fer preocupat – ... se'n torna a l'Altre Món!

La reacció d'ella va ser explosiva... i determinada. 'En Iamxa sabia que així era l'esposa del seu amic... i a diferència d'en Krilín, que havia entrat distretament darrere seu en veure'l dirigir-s'hi i que comptava ajudar en alguna cosa – mentre en Goku tot baixant a l'exterior donava les últimes instruccions als nens –, no va arrufar l'expressió facial en sentir-la alçar la veu i veure-la aixecar-se d'un sol i desafiant bot'.

– Què? Que en Goku, se'n va?!

L'únic que va ser capaç en Iamxa va ser de somriure de costat mentre la veia passar pel costat del seu pare a tota pressa. 'Va decidir calmar-la just després'.

– Ep – va fer tirant una mica endavant i agafant-la d'un braç en qüestió de segons – Calma, calma. No se n'anirà sense dir adéu... No t'esveris, dona!

Va intentar ser graciós i evitar-li cap tipus d'exaltació que pogués ser encara més contraproduent després que no gaire temps enrere hagués sabut que el seu fill era mort, però l'expressió de la dona va indicar-li que tot i així allò tampoc era el que ella volia sentir.

– Quant de temps he estat inconscient? – va preguntar un pèl mortificada, havent parat per la intromissió del guerrer terrestre, fins a decidir avançar endavant tant sí com no... – Aparta va, aparta... – No va ser gaire pulcre en demanar-li-ho mentre anava endavant. – I tu, Krilín? – va cridar a la fi desesperada pel que fos que aparentava rondar pel rostre del millor amic del seu home – Què mires? A què esperes? No li diràs adéu tu ara?!

– No home... – va titubejar l'altre hora cap pelat – ... bé, dona... – va sospirar – Clar que li vull dir adéu... De fet ja li he dit que et venia a... bé que seguia a en Iamxa que deuria voler avisar-te...

Mentre parlava l'ara parella de l'A-18 no va poder evitar mig observar un Iamxa de qui començava a trobar estrany el seu ja habitual comportament respecte la dona que hores d'ara l'encarava... 'Estrany i particularment intrigant'.

– Ja... ja hi vaig – va bufar però davant l'ullada inquisitiva d'una Xixi que ara mateix l'hagués volgut matat de no sortir del mig del pas – Anem-hi tots... no?! Iamxa...

– Jo – va sorprendre's pensant més ràpid del que inclús podia parlar – Jo... vull fer una cosa abans... serà un segon... digueu-li a en Goku que no desaparegui, eh?! No trigo...

– Què vols fer?

– Res – va fins i tot avançar-los en sortir per la porta – Ara vinc... En dos segons... Sí, en dos segons us atrapo... – va riure prou falsament per delatar-se en aquell moment com algú que aleshores mentia – No patiu...

– Què li pica? – va queixar-se en Krilín en veure'l sortir esperitat d'allà – Iamxa...

– Va, home... Anem cap enfora a dir adéu a en Son Goku... – va posar pau el pare de la Xixi tot veient com la seva filla no s'ho pensava més i sortia per la porta gairebé empenyent en Krilín que s'havia mogut poc des del començament – Deu haver d'anar al lavabo... En Iamxa, vull dir – va guiar-lo llavors definitivament cap a l'exterior... només uns metres per darrere la Xixi...

– Al lavabo?

'En Krilín no sabia per què, però amb prou feines es creia que fos allò el que rondés pel cap del seu company d'històries i aventures de joventut... i de vida'. A en Iamxa li passava alguna cosa... alguna cosa que tenia a veure amb la Xixi... i no havia pas anat al bany en un moment com aquell... però ¿on sinó?... ¿Què deuria dur de cap?.

.

– Va, sí... – En Cor Petit havia fet, amb poques paraules i una indicació purament gestual, que en Trunks també seguís l'estela del seu amic Goten i del pare d'aquest que en breu se n'aniria per sempre d'aquell món – Continuem després...

Fins llavors, fins el moment en què no havia mirat com la Nasu continuava al lloc de feia un instant, el namekià no havia trobat a faltar a ningú. 'No l'havia trobat a faltar a _ella_'. No sabia on era la Reiya...

Així que, mentre els altres seguien en Son Goku de més o menys grat, només li quedava demanar-li-ho.

Va endarrerir-se sense dir res, com ella mateixa feia sense moure's, mentre en Son Goku encapçalava ja una corrua de companys i amics que sortien cap enfora, cap a l'exterior de palau, per acabar d'acomiadar-lo.

'No va notar, de fet, que els ki's d'en Krilín i en Iamxa es desviessin del grup fins poc després d'haver-hi parlat'. Ara mateix estava decidit a esbrinar com se sentia ella en aquell moment... Havia arribat, abans del previst sí, el moment de dir adéu al guerrer... encara que el que els quedava per enfrontar a la Terra fos prou terrible com per no poder-hi pensar gaire més enllà d'aquell just moment. Després haurien de centrar-se en l'amenaça... Ell havia d'assegurar-se que, com els havia dit en Son Goku, aquell parell de nanos haguessin entès que eren llavors l'única esperança per al planeta.

De totes maneres volia saber on parava la Reiya. 'Malgrat que tampoc necessités demanar-li-ho per tenir-ne una idea prou clara'. Només necessitava centrar-se... sortir de la concentració en què s'havia submergit en intentar descobrir tots i cadascun dels detalls que necessitaven per guanyar res amb la fusió... 'Per aconseguir que els nens n'assolissin l'estat... com a molt tard l'endemà'.

Malgrat tot, com que volia treure-la d'aquella mena de passivitat estudiada en què la Nasu es trobava... en Cor Petit havia decidit parlar-li de la nena... i de què se suposava que pretenia... 'Acabava d'endevinar on podia parar... ja que la seva energia no es percebia en aquell món... però era clar que hi havia de ser...'.

– S'ha arrencat la cua... i no ha dit a ningú que anava a ficar-s'hi – La Nasu no va esperar una pregunta – És una inconscient... per molt que en Dende i en Popo creguin que no arriscarà més del que...

En Cor Petit va mig somriure en escoltar-la. 'Estava preocupada per la nena, però era impossible que tota aquella ràbia que desprenia de cadascun dels seus porus, fos només per aquella criaturada'.

Qualsevol que ho volgués, i que pogués entrar a la sala, podia anar-la a treure si així ho volia la seva mare. 'I donat que no ho havia fet ella mateixa... no en devia ser la intenció... no encara'.

– No et demano si estàs bé...

– No cal perquè ho estic...

El namekià va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla per deixar-li clar que, passés el que passés, estava disposat a creure-la. – Molt bé... però toca anar enfora...

– No sé si...

'Que ella es plantegés ni acomiadar-se'n era una prova prou clara que res anava bé... no dins el seu cap i respecte els seus sentiments'.

Per la Nasu, però, després de tota la confusió que li havia voltat dins en les darreres hores, ara tot es veia més clar i nítid que mai. O ho creia així empesa per la pròpia percepció d'haver-se sentit estúpida... i haver trobat absurd cadascun dels seus pensaments... no feia pas gaire...

Des de que havien arribat a Palau, potser abans i tot... potser des de que l'havia ajudat a aguantar-se en ple descampat després de la batalla contra en Vegeta o des del torneig... res havia tingut prou sentit. 'Si pogués esborraria cadascun dels pensaments i actes, per obra o omissió, que havia tingut i dut a terme des d'aleshores'.

No sabia què tenia menys raó de ser: si haver-lo deixat apropar-se tant... haver-lo ignorat després... o haver-se deixat endur estúpidament per un record que per molt físic que fos no deixava de ser una traïció a si mateixa i tot un símptoma que pensava una cosa i en feia una altra a continuació... O al revés: Feia quelcom i creia just el contrari en qüestió de segons.

Ara, tanmateix, per fi havia recobrat el sentit comú que havia mantingut durant el Gran Torneig de les Arts Marcials i que no hauria d'haver deixat enrere en cap moment... ni tan sols en notar com un fet rere l'altre acumulaven prou pòsit dins seu com per acabar visualitzant mentalment detalls que més li valdria haver oblidat feia molts anys...

'Era prou patètic que just aquell record fos al que, al llarg dels anys, menys importància havia donat'. Si el seu subconscient l'hagués atacat amb la vegada en què havien concebut la Reiya... o amb el primer cop que havia estat amb un home així... potser encara – només potser – encara hagués pogut justificar-se'n. 'Però haver de batallar amb la memòria menys emocional i més física de totes... era ja en si una burla a tot el que s'havia proposat ignorar...'. D'en Son Goku, d'ell, ni tan sols havia estat el físic el que més l'havia destarotat en el passat...

En part era un consol, doncs, que només fos el físic allò que la confongués més ara... 'Però com tot el que havia passat en les darreres hores no tenia cap mena de sentit bàsic dins del seu – habitualment ordenat – cap'.

– Si la Reiya és allà dins – raonava en Cor Petit quasi sol de feia estona – No podrà...

– No podrà dir-li adéu... i és un consol que no ho pugui lamentar – va ser el suficientment freda la Nasu – Les coses quedaran definitivament com estan...

'No valia la pena, no des de què en Son Goku s'havia desentès per pròpia voluntat del destí d'aquell món, pensar ni una vegada més en el paper de pare que ja mai faria davant la petita'. No és com si, després d'allò, la nena ho anés a saber de totes maneres...

En Cor Petit va modificar la seva expressió comprensiva amb el dubte marcat als ulls en calma, mentre tot i així la Nasu decidia dir la última paraula: – No és com si ella pogués entrar i sortir de la Sala de l'Esperit del Temps com si estigués en una sala normal d'aquest palau, tot i així. El mal, si es que en tot això n'hi ha, ja està prou fet... – va ser ella ara la que va avançar-lo sortint cap al corredor – Anem... però... deu estar a punt de marxar...

Seria un comiat com el que l'hi donaria els altres... breu i carregat de nostàlgia amiga pels temps passats. 'Però no anava a fer res que no veiés fer a la Bulma o a en Cor Petit... Ni tan sols parlava d'en Krilín que, probablement, plorés l'adéu o s'hi abracés...'.

.

– Goku... No tenim més temps. ¿Per què et quedes parat ara? – va protestar la Baba que acabava de veure'l aturar-se sota aquella semicircular teulada rosa que era una mena de porxo d'entrada a Palau – Amb prou feines ens queda un minut...

Els demés, amics i companys, l'acabaven d'avançar just un segon abans, disposats a esperar-lo a l'exterior per acomiadar-se'n; mentre ell fes el que hagués de fer en aquells darrers segons de la seva estància al món dels vius.

Excepte en Iamxa i en Krilín que s'havien desviat del grup un moment abans, i sense la Nasu i en Cor Petit, que s'havien quedat molt enrere de principi: tots plegats – fins i tot l'A-18 i la Maron – eren ja a fora preparats pel _sagrat_ instant. Hi havia, és clar, allà... entre rajoles blanques... la Bulma, l'Ulong, en Puar i en Follet Tortuga. A més d'en Dende i en Popo... 'Amb els nanos que encara es miraven entre ells una mica esverats per tot el moviment que acabaven de tenir, donada la suma de l'entrenament de la fusió i el saber que eren, ara mateix, els únics que podien salvar el planeta'.

Tots ells, de fet, l'havien avançat un instant enrere... tot just veure'l afluixar el pas per algun motiu que molts intentaven saber i elucubraven ja amb bastant encert. 'Si li quedava menys d'un minut, com d'altra banda podia exagerar perfectament la Baba, no seria fàcil dir adéu correctament a tots aquells que deuria voler acomiadar en aquell lloc'. Sobretot si allò incloïa, llavors, la Nasu i una absent, i per molts desapareguda, Reiya.

Hi havia a més la Xixi... i un Goten que mica en mica, amb tant silenci en l'ambient, començava a fer-se a la idea del que es tractava aquell arreveure. 'O no era un fins aviat?!'.

– El senyor Son Goku deu fer temps per a què la Xixi es desperti.. – va aventurar la Vídel, més expressiva que els altres... i potser més equivocada, en veure'l quedar-se enrere llavors; alhora que els seus altres amics el miraven encara a l'expectativa d'un adéu per sempre que no desitjaven però que estava, tot i així, a punt d'arribar – Espero que ho faci a temps... que recuperi la consciència...

– Ara vinc... d'acord? – va fer cara de despreocupat i de disculpa un Goku que sabia perfectament que quan el temps s'acabés no hi hauria res que pogués fer per quedar-se més allà. 'Per sort intuïa que la Baba intentava apressar-lo una mica més del compte'.

– Son Goku... – va queixar-se amenaçadorament la bruixa aleshores.

– No trigo – va riure ell amb la mà a la nuca i tirant enrere – Un parell de segons...

– Goku...

.

.

– Creus que els nens estaran preparats? – va preguntar amb dubte la Nasu mentre avançaven ja i s'acostaven a l'exterior – Que podran fusionar-se?

– En Son Goku assegura que sí...

– I tu? – va fer ella – I tu, Cor Petit – Què en penses, tu? Pel que he vist és com una mena de ball i...

– Ho faran.

No havia estat, no obstant, la veu del namekià la que l'havia acabat de respondre, pocs instants després d'arribar a aquell pis inferior...

– Son Goku...

Ell només havia mig somrigut mentre observava en Cor Petit de ple i es mirava de passada la Nasu, com si tampoc volgués observar-la més del compte aleshores.

– Me la deixes? – Havia acabat per demanar un instant, segur que el namekià podia fer-se a la idea del moment que, de fet, estava ja a punt de passar. 'Si no parlaven aleshores... no ho farien fins que ella es morís... i, amb Bu i tot, preferia pensar que allò no passaria en els propers temps...'. – La Baba diu que en cinquanta segons ve i em mata... – va acabar bromejant tot i així.

– No!

– És clar...

La Nasu havia saltat abans i tot que el guerrer de Nàmek, tot i que el to lleument exaltat de la negació, l'havia mostrat més obertament afectada del que realment hagués pretès amb anterioritat.

– Us espero fora... – Havia estat prou discret el namekià, que conscient de què passés el que passés seria l'últim que es podrien dir... havia acabat per sentir que veritablement els calia aquell moment. 'Sobretot perquè era l'única manera, com ja havia pensat abans; amb què, potser, ella pogués tornar a ser la de sempre després... o no'.

– Cor Petit... – va protestar ella, encara que va saber que volgués o no hauria d'enfrontar aquell moment just llavors. Va mirar-lo directament als ulls, encara a uns passos per davant seu, desafiant i segura: – Lamento que hagis de marxar abans d'ensenyar-los la fusió als nens... – va ser l'únic que va ser capaç de dir mentre en Goku encara callava i l'ullava en la prudent distància d'aquell segon.

– Els nens se'n sortiran – va assegurar, no obstant, ell. – I la Reiya... – va temptar la conversa conscient que molt pocs significats podien voler indicar que no en notés l'energia allà i de sobte – És a...

– No ha demanat permís a ningú...

En Goku va assentir, tot i que en aquell moment va apropar-se més del que ella hagués volgut i considerat prudent donades les circumstàncies. 'Tampoc anava a permetre-li fer-li voltar el cap de nou'.

– M'ho imagino – va somriure però ell, com si amb allò volgués dir-li res que la Nasu no podia captar en un primer instant. 'Per en Goku estava clar... la nena era com ella... i com ella no pararia fins aconseguir arribar on es proposava'. Encara que trigués més del que inicialment planejava ara.

– Ja fas tard – va ser tan freda com va poder la Nasu. Va ser-ne prou conscient a l'instant, del que li estava passant pel cap. I de com no hauria d'actuar – La Baba no voldrà esperar més i tots volen dir-te adéu...

En Goku va assentir, seré, tot i no retrocedir encara. Hi havia un parell de metres entre ambdós.

– Em sabrà greu anar-me'n sense acomiadar-me – Sabien ara que no parlaven dels seus amics sinó de la menuda Reiya. I que malgrat la temprança del seu to de veu, ell no mentia en absolut – Et puc demanar que li diguis una cosa?

– Goku... – va exaltar-se una mica ella, tot i comprendre per la mirada següent que no li demanaria dir res que ella no estigués disposada a dir. No seria com aquella vegada que li havia demanat – en certa manera preocupat i després del seu part – que li digués a la xica que allà, amb en Kaito, ell encara estaria orgullós d'elles... 'O d'ella, de la Reiya: li hagués dit amb les paraules que li hagués dit, l'últim que volia la Nasu ara era recordar-ne res massa concretament'.

Per la princesa saiyajin era molt més fàcil repetir-se que res d'allò havia passat. Que per molt que hagués fet o dit, en realitat ell mai havia pretès fer res més que mantenir la seva pròpia promesa. 'Recordava exactament entre quins records s'havia dit mitja hora abans que allò era així...'. I no estava segura de voler reconèixer que probablement havia omès el fet que en Son Goku mai mentia... i que per tant en almenys la única vegada que _ell_ li havia dit tenir la intenció de quedar-se amb ella, no havia pensat en haver de canviar de plans després. 'Continuava sent tot plegat una fantasia, malgrat allò'.

– Només vull que... digues-li que no es rendeixi mai. Té fusta per ser fortíssima... i valenta. – va concloure breument el saiyan contemplant la possibilitat de donar la conversa per acabada allà. 'Potser havia estat fins i tot més fàcil dir-li adéu a través d'en Kaito que fer-ho així ara d'aquella precisa manera'.

La Nasu va mirar el terra i després va tornar alçar el cap, intentant llimar la seva pròpia aspror. – Li dic contínuament – va dissimular el que pogués semblar un moc i llavors va provar a somriure afablement mentre es movia ella amb la intenció de sortir a fora amb els demés – Estarà contenta que algú tan fort com tu li ho digui... L'has deixat impressionada, Goku...

– Espera... – va quasi pregar no obstant un moment més el guerrer – M'agradaria dir-te que...

– Prou... – va regirar-se ella inconforme – No segueixis per aquest camí Son Goku... no continuïs amb això, d'acord? En Goten i la Xixi ja deuen esperar-te per dir-te adéu allà fora...

– Bé – va baixar el cap ell, sabent que ella ni li hi posaria fàcil ni li facilitaria les coses en aquell moment – Suposo que és un adéu, doncs...

– Per variar...

'No havia volgut murmurar el que no obstant se li havia escapat dels llavis aleshores'.

Ell va somriure de costat, mentre es decidia a anar endavant ara, posant-li una mà al braç per avançar-la i deixant-la anar amb suavitat just després de fer-ho... conscient que la Nasu no li permetria fer o dir més.

– He pensat en això... – va dir ja d'esquena, cap endavant, mentre ella quedava enrere i l'observava desconfiant-ne. 'No volent-lo escoltar de cap de les maneres'. – En abans... en nosaltres... Hi he pensat de formes en què no hi hauria d'haver pensat...

'Li estava dient que ell, com ella, també havia tingut alguns records i memòries a flor de pell en aquell poc temps que haurien coincidit en menys d'un dia de _permís_'.

La Nasu es negava a admetre que no era l'únic, de totes maneres.

– Us deixo en bones mans – va girar-se no obstant ara amb un somriure clar en Goku, mentre tornava a agafar prou pas per seguir el seu camí – Com llavors...

– Sí... – Només va voler assentir ella.

– Estic segur que els nois se'n sortiran... i que la Reiya estarà preparada si res amenaça la Terra més endavant... en el futur – va dir en to afable ja uns passos més lluny – Aquest món no... No em necessiteu...

'¿Quedava potser res a dir entre ells?'.

La saiyajin creia que no, tot i ser incapaç ara d'anar endavant. Al cap i a la fi ella allà fora no havia de dir-li adéu. S'ho acabaven de dir, a la seva manera, aleshores.

Va observar-li la figura d'esquena en sortir a l'exterior.

.

– Iamxa!

– Què?! –.

– Eres aquí?! – La Nasu va alçar la veu a mitges en veure'l sortir just de darrere d'una columna, en el moment en què en Son Goku havia marxat ja porta enllà per unir-se per fi a la Baba... i, poc després, als altres. La princesa va pensar que l'home hauria errat en deixar-se veure, donat que tot podia indicar ara que ella hauria seguit el camí del guerrer enfora... No obstant en Iamxa no buscava res més que coincidir, precisament amb ella.

La Nasu en desconeixia el com i el per què. I l'antic bandit ni tan sols estava molt segur d'encertar en aquell pas que buscava, en part i per un objectiu molt concret, la complicitat de la dona.

– Bé – va dubtar ell sabent que tot el que anava a dir ara era prou estrany en si – En realitat, volia parlar amb tu... Però ja m'imaginava que potser ell hi seria...

La Nasu va arronsar la mirada i va mig entretancar els ulls amb estranyesa. Va negar amb el cap suposant-se que l'actitud estrany d'en Iamxa només era imaginació seva. – Ha anat a acomiadar-se de tothom... ja marxa...

No aparentava afectada, tot i que a parer del propi Iamxa, havia d'estar-ho prou.

– Ho sé – va dir, no obstant – Volia parlar amb tu.

– Amb mi? – va quasi riure ara – En Son Goku se'n va i tu vols parlar amb mi?

– Sí!

Ella va moure el cap com si no ho entengués i va tirar el coll lleugerament enrere encara amb totes les preguntes en ment. – De què? – va fer la pregunta amb més estranyesa que dubte.

En Iamxa va guardar un instant de silenci més abans de parlar. – Em preguntava si... – va callar – ... Em preguntava si... si m'ajudaries a comprovar una cosa... Vull dir, si després de tot ens en sortim d'aquesta... del monstre Bu i tot això...

La Nasu no se n'acabava de fiar malgrat tot.

– Si t'ajudaria a què? – va preguntar, negant amb el cap – I m'ho demanes a mi? Sigui el que sigui, en Krilín i la Bulma estarien encantats de donar-te un cop de mà...

– Vaja...

Va notar pel to de l'home que potser fins i tot havia estat més esquerpa del que s'havia proposat. – No volia dir això – va corregir-se creuant les mans davant del pit encara amb moltes preguntes al cap – Només que m'estranya que pugui fer res per tu que ells no puguin...

– Sí – va somriure ell llavors – Si pots fer una cosa per mi...

La saiyajin, però, no tenia ni la més remota idea de a què es referia ell.

.

.

En Son Goku havia fet un pas enfora ja parlant en veu alta per a què tots el sentissin aleshores.

La Xixi havia arribat a fora, de fet, només un segon abans que el guerrer tornés a aparèixer. 'No havia tingut més temps que el de sentir lamentar a en Follet Tortuga que el temps de l'heroi en aquest món ja estigués arribant a la seva fi'.

– Quina llàstima que no hagi pogut tenir una estada a l'Altre Món una mica més relaxada... – La Xixi havia començat a tenir una idea d'on podia parar el seu home quan, no obstant, ell ja havia aparegut fora.

No s'ho havia pensat ni mig instant.

Afectada per tot i pel fet que ara mateix es quedava fins i tot més sola que abans, la dona no havia ni tan sols dubtar en córrer a abraçar-se-li, agafada del gi a l'alçada del seu pit i amb els ulls plorosos.

En Goku l'havia deixat fer amb aire tendre i comprensiu. 'Seguia sent la Xixi, la noieta que havia conegut de petit, i la mare dels seus fills... tot allò, malgrat les altres emocions que algú com ell mai hauria imaginat, era allà... com a mínim en part'.

– Goku – La Xixi va envoltar, només a mitges, el tors de l'home, amb els seus braços prims... i després va intentar parlar encara que davant del silenci del guerrer, poc hi va poder afegir ja... – Goku, si us plau, què he de fer, pobre de mi? En Son Gohan també se n'ha anat... i ara...

'Es negava a pensar que aquella _harpia_ hagués estat amb ell un moment abans... Era el seu home i el seu orgull femení no li permetia pensar en res més que en allò ara mateix'.

'¿Com havia pogut permetre's perdre's tota l'estona que ell havia estat allà, a Palau?'. La mort d'en Gohan li trencava el cor i gairebé no podia contenir les llàgrimes en pensar-hi. 'Per molt que les Boles de Drac continuessin sent una opció'. Era el seu fillet i mai de la vida hauria d'haver mort...

No volia ni tan sols pensar-ho mentre observava el seu home allà davant seu, tan seré i aparentment despistat com sempre, com si només els estigués dient adéu per unes hores...

Havia perdut moltíssim el temps perquè, dins seu, sabia que aquell dia que li havien permès a en Son Goku no hauria d'haver estat mai destinat a un Torneig inútil... sinó a una jornada amb els seus fills... amb en Gohan i en Goten.

L'excusa dels diners era només això... Una manera de no sentir-se tan dolguda per tot el que el sentit comú l'hi indicava al respecte d'aquell dia que ja no tornaria.

– Goku. Queda una mica estrany dir-te que et conservis bé... però fes-ho, eh?! – va escoltar que parlava en Krilín ara, mentre en Son Goku de fet acabava de deixar que li subjectés una mà, entre les seves dues mans petites d'esposa preocupada.

– Adéu, Goku – Havia afegit, a més, la Bulma amb un afecte infinit mentre contemplava el _quadre _que tenia davant amb l'ai al cor. 'La científica no podia oblidar en Vegeta ni evitar preguntar-se on seria... després de tot'.

La Xixi va continuar subjectant la mà d'en Son Goku amb la mà dreta, on un sol i discret braçalet era llavors l'únic que delatava el seu lleuger tremolor. 'S'havia imaginat tot allò d'una altra manera... d'una manera molt diferent...'.

Va notar que el seu pare li posava una mà a l'espatlla, per què es decidís a la fi a deixar córrer la dèbil subjecció amb què es mantenia agafada al seu marit i fes un pas enrere. Va cedir-li un mocador per eixugar-se les llàgrimes en fer-ho.

En Goku continuava allà palplantat, amb el cabell de punxa que ella havia trobat – des del principi – atractiu i graciós a l'hora... I la mirada tranquil·la d'aquell que no té més remei que seguir un camí. 'No anava pas a protestar pel seu destí... i potser per això la filla d'en Gyumao no estava prou segura de res, i menys de què ell lamentés de debò el proper pas que havia de donar'.

– Goku... – va tornar a protestar – Em quedo sola... i jo...

– Dona... no estiguis trista... – va mirar-la amb un cert tipus molt seu de tendresa i força seguretat. – No ho estiguis. Encara tens en Son Goten, Xixi...

– Però i si el monstre Bu també me'l mata... – va remoure's inconforme, donant un pas endavant de nou – No ho has pensat?

– No passis ànsia – va insistir ell – Si acaba dominant la tècnica de la fusió tindrà tots els números per guanyar. I si veig en Gohan a l'Altre Món ja li donaré records de part teva...

'Possiblement no era el millor que pogués dir a una mare tan angoixada com era ara la Xixi... però mai havia estat molt bo amb les paraules... ni havia necessitat ser-ho, en part'.

Per un moment va pensar en les paraules de la Nasu... en allò que li havia dit molt al principi del Torneig, just després del seu retrobament; de tot el que li permetien ser i fer els seus amics... 'De com de poc conscient semblava del dolor dels altres'.

Va evitar deixar escapar el mig somriure que hagués delatat que, aleshores, pensava en una altra cosa... Potser tot no era tan simple com pensar que no sabia què més dir i deixar-ho anar...

'En allò la tossuda princesa saiyajin podia tenir raó'.

La veu de la Vídel va distreure'l un instant: – Escolta, Son Goku – va interrompre'l – Jo... jo tinc el pressentiment que encara és viu... Tinc aquest pressentiment...

La noia semblava desitjar-ho amb totes les forces, malgrat estiguessin molt segurs que si no en notaven l'energia, no hi havia gaires més alternatives que aquella...

– Et negues a acceptar la realitat – va baixar el cap en Krilín que acabava d'agafar en braços la seva filla – Però més endavant el cop serà més dur... Cap de nosaltres nota la seva energia...

En Goku només va somriure-li de tornada. 'La noia en devia estar molt del seu fill... Començava a entendre en quin sentit... Ja no era tan ingenu com en el passat'.

– Però tan de bo fos viu, oi que sí?

– Oi tant... – va envermellir ella.

I la Baba no va poder fer més que insistir en què ja no hi havia temps. – Se t'ha acabat tot el temps, Son Goku... Te n'has d'anar, noi...

No va ser fins aleshores que en Goten va moure's inquiet per davant de la seva mare. En Goku va mirar-lo sense entendre'l un sol moment. 'I la Xixi va endevinar llavors ràpidament què era el que passava al nen... perquè era això: només un nen'.

– Què vols, Son Goten?

– Ja ho entenc – va acabar dient ella – Vols que el teu pare t'abraci, oi que sí?

El nen, en resposta, va unir els dits de la mà ple de nervis i va intentar amagar la mirada avergonyida d'entre els cabells del serrell amb el cap cot. 'Tots pensarien que era un ximple... o almenys en Trunks... però el cert era que...'.

Acabava d'entendre què volia dir que aquell home, el seu pare, se n'anés ja.

– Ah! Era això – va semblar no obstant no donar-hi més importància que la natural d'haver-ho comprés en Goku – Per què no m'ho deies abans, nano? – va acabar agafant-lo enlaire – Vine aquí!

El noiet va plegar-se com una boleta als seus braços, encara que en aquella ocasió en Son Goku tampoc va acabar de saber si havia de dir o fer res més que abraçar-lo. 'Amb tot allò del monstre Bu, amb el tema de la fusió i demés, havia oblidat que en Goten amb prou feines faria aviat set anys'.

– Son Goten – va posar-li una mà al cap mentre el subjectava – Encarrega't de la teva mare...

– Ja no et queda temps, Son G...

La Baba no va poder acabar d'insistir-hi... perquè just quan en Goku assentia amb un escuet 'Ja ho sé', algú s'unia a la colla venint-hi des de dins de l'edifici blanc.

– Ets boig... Ho sabies? – L'expressió no anava, de fet, dirigida a ningú dels que havia estat allà fins llavors. 'Era la Nasu que retreia qualsevol comentari que hagués fet en Iamxa que la seguia corredor enllà'.

– M'ho diuen sovint...

La mitja broma entre dues persones normalment tan distants i just en aquell moment no va passar desapercebuda per ningú... Tampoc per la Xixi que va notar com un malestar se li ficava al pit mentre alguna cosa l'empenyia a dir-los que aquell no era moment per banalitats. 'El seu home estava abraçant el seu fill petit'.

I de totes maneres, abans de dir-ho, just abans de deixar-ho córrer, va adonar-se que no sentia exactament aquella interrupció per allò.

¿Com podia ser tan inoportuna la saiyajin verdulaire del dimoni?

La Nasu va posar-se seriosa de seguida... observant l'escena d'en Goku i en Goten abraçats davant seu... tot i que en Iamxa ara aparentava molt més pendent d'ella. 'Que fes el que volgués amb les seves actituds paranoides... però que no l'enredés gaire'. Era l'únic que li havia suggerit davant la seva no - tan - brillant idea.

Va mirar de ple als ulls d'en Son Goku que acabava ara de deixar el seu fill a terra amb un gest paternal. 'Ambdós lamentaven calladament, arribats a aquell extrem, que les coses quedessin de manera que la Reiya, encara que n'ignorés tota la identitat, no anés ni tan sols a dir-li adéu'.

En Goku va assentir davant d'aquella breu mirada fosca i coneguda... era l'única manera que tenia de donar-li un últim adéu. 'Ella havia estat massa en guàrdia... i amb raó... quan ho havia intentat mig minut abans...'. Però no anava pas a retraure-li.

'Com ella havia dit, potser sí que la seva aparició en aquell moment havia trasbalsat més coses del compte... al cap i a la fi'.

– Goku... – va fer inquieta la Baba al seu darrere.

– És clar... – va somriure-li l'home abans de girar-se. Només un gran terrabastall va endarrerir-lo un moment més.

Algú corria cap enfora fins a fer un salt entre les columnes i plantar-se molt a prop d'en Dende amb la curiositat de no saber què passava en aquell precís moment.

– Reiya...

– Filla – La Nasu havia estat tan absorta en les seves pròpies cabòries i retrets interns que no l'havia notat sortir de la sala. Duia les malles una mica estripades i alguna que altra ferida, però estava bé. I el més important: semblava més forta però no prou per haver-se convertit ja en superguerrer.

– Què? – va estranyar-se'n en Cor Petit també.

Tots la miraven, tot i que en Son Goku sabia exactament què havia de fer. 'Havia de tornar a l'Altre Món immediatament'.

– No hi has estat gaire allà dins – va dir l'home, tot i semblar endevinar-li alguna mena d'idea o pensament. 'Ullava la nena mentre ella se'l mirava també'.

– No necessitàveu que hi fos... – va respondre-li de fet la menuda segura, abans de girar-se cap al Déu i també cap a la seva mare que s'hi havia apropat uns passos amb tots els dubtes del món a la mirada. – Hem d'estar preparats per vèncer aquell monstre... però jo no hi podia fer res... no així.

En Son Goku va somriure-li a la vegada que, ara sí, s'alçava enlaire. A la fi. – Ha estat un plaer, Reiya. No et rendeixis mai... – va dir, mentre va acabar per observar la resta, alçar un braç i acomiadar-se'n... definitivament... 'A la seva manera, és clar'. – Adéu a tots – va cridar tot alçant el vol amb la Baba al costat – Vigileu molt! Tard o d'hora ens veurem a l'Altre Món...

– Quines coses de dir aquest Goku... – va mig queixar-se en Krilín contenint el plor. La resta s'acomiadaven també amb una mà alçada.

Només la Nasu se'l mirava desaparèixer de braços plegats. Bé, i en Iamxa – que ho volgués o no – tenia ara la mirada a una altra banda.

Tot i així no hi havia massa temps per pensar-hi... 'Se n'acabava d'anar en Son Goku, deixant un buit al grup, d'una manera o altra, i ja havien de pensar a tornar a practicar tot allò de la fusió... i a tornar a pensar en la gent innocent que moria allà baix a la Terra en mans del monstre Bu'.

– És tan injust – va mossegar-se una ungla la Bulma. – Pobre gent...

.

– Com és que...? – va preguntar tot i el demés la Nasu, quan va veure la seva filla fixar l'atenció en un Dende molt i molt pensatiu en aquell moment – Suposo que has vist que era força difícil quedar-se allà dins...Encara que el temps màxim siguin dos dies... una mica menys en el teu cas. Diria que no has arribat a estar-hi una hora, però... d'aquí fora vull dir...

Se sentia atabalada.

'Per més que l'observava no la veia gaire més gran, i tanmateix sí més decidida'. Ara bé... ¿a fer o dir què?.

– No era tan difícil – va fer-se la indiferent ella – Volia entrenar fora, ves...

'Era una versió impossible de creure aquella...'. Alguna cosa els hi amagava, per tant. Quelcom, ho volgués dir o no, l'havia fet sortir de la sala al final...

– Ja us ho explicaré – va ser però l'únic que la Reiya va acabar dient a l'hora que els altres tornaven a espargir-se per l'edifici... a l'espera que en Cor Petit continués amb l'entrenament als dos nens. – Vull dir... – va baixar la veu quan la resta de personal estava prou distret – Ja t'ho explicaré... mama... –. Semblava que, fos el que fos, no volgués donar gaires idees als demés. Res d'allò era tot el suficientment saiyajin que la nena sempre havia semblat fins ara.

En Cor Petit va parar un instant, deixant anar els nens... mentre esperava escoltar amb la seva super oïda què era el que passava.

.

.

En Gyumao va sospirar.

'Aquell gendre seu no canviaria mai... Encara que ara mateix, mort, ja no pogués fer res per la seva filla; era evident que si continués viu, les coses tampoc anirien bé'. Havia perdut ja el compte de les vegades que la Xixi l'havia necessitat i ell no hi havia sigut... però també havia perdut el compte de les ocasions en què ell s'havia mostrat com algú molt menys càlid i proper del què d'entrada tots li suposaven.

Els joves amics d'en Son Goku li havien prou explicat la determinació que ell havia tingut poc abans de morir: 'Quan d'entrada havia vist clar que era en Gohan qui havia de guanyar en Cèl·lula'. Ni veure que allò no era el que en Son Gohan desitjava, l'havia fet retrocedir després en la petició al noi per a què continués entrenant... 'Per si mai la Terra ho necessitava', deia.

I el pitjor era que, després de tot, potser havia tingut raó.

'Era un home savi en la lluita. Però potser no tant en la vida i la família'. Més reservat del que la majoria creia, sens dubte.

Probablement, per la seva espontaneïtat, podia ser entès per un home transparent i ximplet... la simplicitat en estat pur. Però en Gyumao, com molts dels altres, el coneixia prou bé a aquelles alçades. 'En Goku havia estat, en el fons, algú molt més profund... com a guerrer extraordinari amb idees i pensaments que, moltes vegades, ni tan sols tenia intenció de dir als altres'.

Un lluitador nat que ara se n'anava; havia hagut de tornar a l'Altre Món d'on venia, simplement perquè un cop, set anys enrere, havia decidit formar-ne part. 'Com bé havia advertit a la seva filla llavors; ningú l'havia obligat a quedar-s'hi... En Son Goku havia escollit no tornar... no continuar formant part present de la seva pròpia família'.

'Per molt que desconegués l'aleshores futur naixement d'en Goten'. Per molt que abans li hagués assegurat a la Xixi que tornaria... 'Sabia que la seva filla havia cregut guanyar una partida que finalment no havia tingut un bon final per a ningú... no per aquelles dues dones que li havien donat fills al saiyajin.

I tot i així... tot i així en Gyumao no negava que l'amor i el bon cor haguessin estat el motor de la seva vida... 'Malgrat fugir sempre de les situacions més lacrimògenes... malgrat aquella resistència, potser inconscient, a ser el suficientment afectiu'.

No els havia demostrat altra cosa en dir adéu feia un moment. El pare de la Xixi havia lamentat internament aquella actitud que segur hauria deixat prou trista a la seva filla... Quan en Goku s'havia acomiadat de la Xixi li havia dit que ja li donaria records a en Gohan, records de part seva... i havia argumentat que no es posés trista, que tindria en Son Goten. '¿On tenia el tacte humà aquell noi després de tot?'.

Fins i tot, i li havia vist en la mirada que li importava, havia estat directe però fred amb la seva filla Reiya, concebuda fora d'un matrimoni que possiblement en la cultura saiyajin ni s'entengués ni es compartís. 'No havia volgut mai jutjar la Nasu per allò: Li semblava una dona íntegre... rude però noble'.

Estava segur que, a aquelles alçades, després d'haver viscut tant temps en aquell planeta, la Nasu comprenia millor tot el que havia suposat la seva arribada. 'La seva relació'.

Dubtava, però, que al principi n'hagués estat prou conscient.

Pel que feia en Goku, tampoc creia poder retraure-li res. 'La situació probablement li havia vingut gran i més davant de tot aquell públic amb el qual s'havia acabat per acomiadar de la seva estada en aquell món'. El pare de la Xixi hagués pagat, el que fos, perquè almenys una vegada el noi digués el que sentia... i no es limités a fugir del patetisme.

L'home va observar la seva filla que mantenia encara el mocador al rostre, intentant-ne eixugar les darreres llàgrimes... ja amb menys pesar. 'S'havia perdut gran part de l'estada d'en Son Goku en aquell planeta... però almenys fins que no aconseguissin sortir d'aquell perill que corrien tots, no podria pensar-hi veritablement amb calma'.

En d'altres temps, potser li hagués retret estar parlant amb _ella_ a banda, abans de marxar. 'O no haver-la despertat abans'. Però davant la mort d'en Gohan... 'No havia tingut esma de quasi re'.

Per molts sentiments trobats que tingués. 'Per molt que sentís de nou haver-lo perdut'. I aquesta vegada d'una forma tan precipitada i, com ja sabia, per sempre.

La situació per la Xixi feia molts anys que no era fàcil. Però la notícia que ell els visitaria li havia donat dies enrere una nova perspectiva a les coses... una perspectiva que havia quedat totalment caduca vista la precipitació dels esdeveniments i, amb els fets d'en Bu o sense, la determinada intenció d'en Son Goku de dedicar part del dia a aquell Torneig que, finalment, no havia acabat.

No volia sentir, de fet, ara que tot s'havia acabat... però tampoc estava segura de saber aixecar-se d'aquell cop. 'Podia ser que en Goku no en veiés suficients motius, i tenia en Goten... però el cert era que ella, en aquell moment, amb prou feines podia aixecar l'ànim i reunir forces per sentir-se amb ganes de continuar endavant'.

En Gohan era mort, al cap i a la fi. I no sabia què passaria quan poguessin, si podien, vèncer aquell monstre d'en Bu. ¿El món continuaria igual i el seu fill tornaria?.

Només li quedava esperar... sabent que, per molt que com l'altra vegada plorés l'adéu d'en Goku, allò no li serviria per sortir-se'n. I ni molt menys per donar suport al seu fill petit.

Va mirar en Iamxa que havia quedat enrere, prop de les columnes de Palau, completament palplantat en aquell espai. 'No tenia gaire sentit, i ho veia, barrejar allà (just quan havia de recomençar) aquell tipus de pensaments... però l'havia molestat en excés la manera com ell _hi_ havia bromejat abans'.

El seu home, en Goku, s'estava acomiadant d'en Goten... per sempre. ¿És que ningú s'adonava de la transcendència del que havia estat aquell instant?. L'únic que li faltava, a la Xixi, era que els hagués interromput precisament aquella dona... i que confraternitzés ara amb l'únic dels amics d'en Son Goku que aparentava haver estat completament de la seva banda... ja des de feia set anys. Si és que, en realitat, podia parlar de _bàndols _sense caure en el ridícul.

.

.

– _Sabia que ho entendries – Ell havia aconseguit, en aquell llavors de set anys enrere, pronunciar quelcom amb feines; mirant-la i preguntant-se per què no l'abraçava i la besava, si era l'únic que volia fer en aquell moment. 'Responent-se que no tenia dret a fer-ho'. _

_I ella havia callat. 'No havia volgut semblar afectada però el cert era que, arribats a aquell extrem, l'ànim de la Nasu ja trontollava'. El maleït embaràs havia fet que no pogués contenir les emocions. 'Emocions dures, però que hauria sabut frenar en un passat encara més distant'._

– _I què se suposa que m'he de dir a mi mateixa? Que ho faig també, que em mantinc allunyada de tu, pel bé de la teva dona i el teu fill?_

Era el primer record no estrictament físic que li venia amb prou claredat al cap des de què ambdós havien estat costat a costat, alè amb alè, fins i tot més a prop del que (de veritat) havien cregut prudent o necessari. 'D'aquell aleshores no volia rememorar ni el dolor ni el fet d'haver-se sentit malalta enmig d'un embaràs que amb prou feines aconseguia amagar'.

Ella havia endevinat el que passaria fins i tot abans de saber que, amb un monstre per allà, tot seria tan terrible en veure'l marxar. S'havia mostrat impassible, i s'havia dit que així tot tornaria a una certa normalitat... 'Com ell deia, serien els habitants d'aquell món els que en tindrien cura'. De totes maneres era estúpid negar que estaven en greus problemes... I que si el pla d'un Son Goku ja inaccessible per tots, no era tan brillant com aparentava ser segons el criteri de l'heroi, tot podia anar de mal en pitjor... i ho podia fer en qüestió de segons'. Temps suficient per què el monstre màgic tingués temps de destruir el planeta sencer.

Si bé havia tingut els seus propis vaivens a l'interior, sobrepassada per la situació que s'havia creat amb aquell pare que la Reiya no sabia que tenia; la Nasu només podia ja mirar endavant i angoixar-se pel destí del món...

'I per les decisions estranyíssimes, i sí força curioses, de la seva filla'.

– No entenc res... – va admetre-li. Havent quedat ja a prou distància dels altres; que, en _aquella_ espera, intentaven mantenir-se amb calma, i com bonament podien, sobre aquella plataforma. Mentrestant, els nanos no trigarien en tornar a entrenar. – Havies fet cas omís de totes les nostres reticències, ja eres allà dins... ¿Per què sortir-ne tan aviat?

– Pensava que deies que era difícil de suportar...

– Però cada vegada que ho compto... – va raonar – Estic més convençuda que no hi has estat ni una hora... Diria... uns... quaranta-cinc minuts? Menys?

La nena no va respondre-li. – És molt més temps allà dins.

– Tant t'ha superat? – va fer-la dubtar al cap i a la fi, tot i que el seu lleuger somriure va indicar-li de seguida que hi havia alguna cosa més. 'No s'havia tret la cua saiyajin, i no havia fet esforços evidents d'entrenament, per rendir-se ara tan aviat'.

A no ésser que les poques hores d'un dia que hi havia estat com a embrió... i que, per tant, havia de restar a les dues jornades que qualsevol altre persona hi podia estar; li produïssin en el present algun tipus d'efecte advers a la difícil habitació.

Intuïa, de fet, que no era ben bé allò.

– He pensat molt – va decidir-se a parlar per fi – I me n'he adonat que quan en Son Goten i en Trunks lluitin... o bé... – va rectificar – Jo creia que ell podria...

– Reiya, mira...

– És igual... El cas és que allà dins, intentant fer alguna cosa per millorar i adonant-me que sense ajuda i consell no ho aconseguiria – va parlar tan seriosament que va semblar ser una adulta i tot – Quan hi portava menys de quinze dies... crec... Vaig caure-hi. – va mirar-la amb plena decisió de nou – Vaig adonar-me que ningú estava pensant en el Dende, mama!

– En el Dende?

– En què passarà si el monstre comença a arrasar-ho tot – va afanyar-se a parlar – I al final ens troba... Encara que de moment no hagi aparegut per aquí, no sabem fins a quin punt no detecta les energies allà baix... Ell, en Dende, s'hauria d'amagar...

– Aquest és el millor amagatall que tenim.

– I en Dende la darrera esperança quan no en quedi cap més! – va protestar la nena mirant-la seriosament als ulls per tal d'intentar fer-se entendre – I ni tan sols ha après encara mai a amagar la seva energia... Pensa-ho...

La Nasu va admirar la determinació de la menuda i el seu raonament. Així com l'enteresa per decidir que era més necessària fora, renunciant als propis anhels i tot; però al cap i a la fi, només potser, en Dende no estava cridat a ser tan transcendental. – Pensa que si el monstre Bu destrueix el planeta... ja no hi haurà amagatalls... ni manera de fugir-ne... I encara que n'hi hagués, que amaguéssim en Dende fora de la Terra, no tindria sentit: les Boles de Drac continuen depenent també de la supervivència d'aquest planeta...

La nena, que havia pensat llargament en els pros i els contres abans d'abandonar la sala, va quedar-se pensativa un segon més abans d'intentar-hi intervenir de nou.

– Però i si no passés així? I si en un suposat món semi derruït, en Bu encara continués voltant algunes poques zones habitades per jugar amb els seus habitants? – va relatar amb mirada, ara sí, de nena a l'esguard. – En quatre mesos podrem tornar a demanar un desig al drac...

'No tenien tant de temps'. Però ella tenia raó... No podien deixar de protegir una peça que era important per la seva supervivència... només perquè fos poc probable que res sobrevisqués quan en Bu es decidís a acabar amb el planeta... 'Si més no, per si les mosques'. Ella que ja havia perdut un planeta, precisament per la destrucció d'un tirà, no es perdonaria no haver intentat salvar la Terra fins el final... No podria suportar, des de l'Altre Món o on fos que acabés si la cosa es complicava, pensar que havien tingut la oportunitat d'almenys intentar un darrer pla... un que passés per creuar els dits, esperar i buscar i convocar les Boles de Drac d'alguna manera, i no l'havien ni tan sols volgut aprofitar.

A l'Altre Món els quedava en Son Gohan.

Si la Terra, en Dende i un radar sobrevivien el suficient... 'De moment, com la Reiya bé havia observat ja, el monstre es passejava pel planeta... jugant a destruir ciutats però sense massa presses... no ara que ja no hi havia en Babidí'.

Si els nens no poguessin amb _ell_ en aquell futur pròxim, al revés del que malgrat tot havia assegurat en Son Goku, probablement els demés només els quedés tancar els ulls i esperar la destrucció. 'Però fins que almenys aquells tres elements sobrevisquessin... els quedaria com a mínim una espurna d'alguna cosa semblant a l'esperança'.

– D'acord – va acceptar. Admirada, en part, perquè el propòsit de la seva filla era bo i passava per la pròpia renúncia de la nena a continuar intentant tenir un altre paper en tot allò. – Li ho direm a en Dende... i intentarem ensenyar-lo a dominar el propi ki en aquest sentit... per poder amagar-lo completament en cas de necessitat. I potser per intentar defensar-se una mica i tot plegat... No tenim massa temps, però és l'únic que podem intentar...

'En Trunks havia portat el radar i devia córrer llavors en mans d'algun dels altres'.

Un pèl més enllà, ja havent vist com els nens continuaven endins, en Cor Petit s'havia donat per satisfet en escoltar-les. 'Com la seva mare, aquella criatura era més que una força viva de la naturalesa. Ambdues eren estrategues, a banda de lluitadores'. I aquell era un tret molt característic que havia vist en la Nasu durant anys. 'En Cor Petit mateix era un ferm defensor de tenir aquell tipus d'asos sota la màniga en cas de la més pura necessitat'.

_N'havia arribat a fer algunes així ell. 'Com quan s'havia fet passar per inconscient davant el Doctor Gero... o quan havia deixat creure a en Cèl·lula que li podia explicar els seus secrets perquè, a continuació, seria home mort'._

– I ara m'escoltareu! – va avançar als nois, movent la capa quasi inconscientment cap enrere, i sense cap més comentari que aquell ordre – Heu d'aconseguir la fusió el més aviat possible!

.

.

.

Quan el monstre Bu encara es preguntava què recoi havia passat amb aquell nen que no podia veure; però que de cop i volta – en comptes d'espantar-se i sentir terror com ell volia – li havia agraït el simple gest de fer-lo recuperar la vista... A baix en algun altre racó de la Terra, en Satan s'acostava cada vegada més al seu no - gens - volgut destí. 'Si el seu pla no funcionava, aquelles eren les seves últimes hores de vida'.

– _Deixa estar els diners – Li havia dit el monstre al nen sense ser conscient del significat de les pròpies paraules – La llet és més bona... _

I havia volat cançonejant aquella melòdica frase fins allà on havia preparat la seva particular llar.

– Molt bé... – No feia gaire en Satan acabava de donar l'ordre als dos coronels de l'exèrcit que l'acompanyaven – Torneu a casa vostra i espereu les bones notícies.

'Tenia el seu propi genial pla i no estava disposat a ser jutjat per aquell parell... i és clar, tampoc a perdre el títol de campió de les arts marcials'.

No era una lluita el que anava a dur a terme allà.

Va apropar-s'hi temorós i fent les mil i una acrobàcies entre branques i roques fins a ser més i més al costat d'aquella edificació rara que era l'habitatge d'en Bu.

Havia pensat que tenia sort en comprovar que no hi era i després el simple so d'un llangardaix l'havia fet agenollar i pregar absurdament per la seva vida. 'Creient que acabava d'aparèixer el monstre'.

Sort que aquell altre parell que havien anat fins aquell lloc ja no eren allí per veure'l.

Just quan el llangardaix s'havia mogut, ell s'havia fet el fanfarró dient-li burro i rodanxó a una amenaça absent. 'Però ho acabava de pagar prou, creia, amb la por que havia passat després'. En Bu de sobte era allà... i se'l mirava expectant i encuriosit...

Potser el seu segon pla seria el millor...

S'havia hagut de presentar al monstre, al de debò, tot just llavors.

– En quina llaminadura vols que et converteixi? – Havia estat la simpàtica intervenció del grassonet rosat mentre en Mark Satan intentava, no sabia si en va, posar pau.

– Esperi, esperi... – va estossegar quasi histèric – Li he dut un regal...

'I ho va provar amb tot: amb la xocolata que l'hauria d'haver fet anar de ventre però que s'havia cruspit sencera i amb la petita vídeo consola que li havia explotat a les mans però que ell s'havia pres com un joc'.

A en Satan només li quedava quedar-s'hi i planejar-ne alguna, mentre es feia passar per una mena de seu majordom.

Per si de cas s'havia fet la fotografia amb el monstre K.O., enganyant-lo i prenent-li el pèl per a què s'estirés i es deixés fer la foto; per poder quedar-se'n el mèrit si al final hi havia un miracle. 'Cosa que començava a creure poc possible ja'.

Tanmateix tot allò no acabava allà, en la desesperança d'en Satan. En moments de caos, el pitjor de les persones horribles acabava per sortir a reflotar... i en Bu i en Satan no trigarien a poder-ho comprovar. Fins i tot si se suposava que en Bu era el més semblant a un monstre inhumà en tot el planeta...

¿O no era ben bé així?.

.

.

La Nasu i la Reiya havien demanat a en Dende per parlar-hi a part... quan alguna cosa havia tornat a cridar l'atenció de la menuda.

I aquesta vegada no era cap idea aparentment bona.

– Com dieu? – va preguntar-los amb els ulls oberts d'incredulitat en veure'ls passar d'un pis a l'altre al cap de menys de mitja hora d'haver recomençat l'entrenament – Que ara feu què?

– Anar a dormir – va badallar en Trunks – És l'hora!

– Sí – va reiterar en Goten ja xuclant-se el dit polze per desesperació de la petita saiyajin – Abans que es faci fosc, la mare em posa a dormir quasi sempre... Diu que és bo per al creixement...

La Bulma i la Xixi anaven darrere dels nens amb un parell de mudes que eren en realitat dues samarretes blanques i noves que en Popo havia tret d'algun lloc... 'Els hi anaven a posar el pijama!'.

La Reiya va sentir indignar-se completament en examinar la situació.

– Però... – va titubejar – Però... m'esteu dient que us preneu una nit sencera per dormir, encara que en Bu pugui estar fent destrosses... o de cop i volta pugui acabar per localitzar-nos?

– Sí... – va dubtar ara el seu cosí.

– Necessitem descansar – va argumentar en Goten.

En Cor Petit els mirava de molt enrere amb la fesomia també força desencaixada. 'Ell pensaria probablement el mateix que ara la Reiya creia'. Però per les cares de decisió de la Xixi i la Bulma, ja hauria intentat persuadir-les o, com a mínim, dir-los-hi res... i, hores d'ara, el namekià encara no ho havia aconseguit.

– Són només nens... i han de dormir les seves hores... – va escoltar que rondinava la Xixi encara mirant enrere, cap al Cor Petit – És l'únic que em queda – deia – No deixaré, pobret, que el tractin només com un vulgar soldat...

– Unes horetes no els farà cap mal, no? – Intentava argumentar també la Bulma, picant-li l'ullet a una Reiya que ara mateix, per la cara que havia posat, li havia recordat ben bé prou a en Vegeta.

'Ella era diferent... però en Goten i en Trunks en essència eren encara uns nens'.

– No m'ho puc creure... – va, no obstant, rondinar la Reiya incrèdula un moment més – No m'ho puc creure...

– Per rendir, s'ha de descansar... En part tenen raó... – va escoltar en Dende que s'hi apropava, tot i no tenir-les encara totes. 'No feia pas tant que havien estat inconscients aquell parell... bé per ella feia dies sencers, però...'. Ells no havien pas entrat a la Sala de l'Esperit del Temps...

– Quin desastre – va rendir-se també, com evidentment havia fet en Cor Petit davant les mares de les criatures... tot pensant ja en començar, ella sí, a anar per feina. – Véns, Dende? Volíem parlar amb tu...

– És clar...

'Ja s'ho farien aquell parell... però si ella pogués... si ella pogués no perdria ni un sol segon d'entrenament'. No podia evitar pensar-ho.

– Vosaltres mateixos – va xiuxiuejar finalment allunyant-se'n aleshores. – Però sou la única esperança del planeta. Penseu-hi mentre descanseu.

– Reiya... – En Trunks va intentar que ella es girés de nou de cara a ells en anar endavant.

– No! Ostres... – va tornar-lo a mirar de reüll tot i que estava ben decidida a marxar ja – És que a més podeu lluitar contra aquell monstre que és terriblement fort... i provar una cosa tan complexa com el que ha de ser la fusió... No us sentiu amb ganes de fer-ho ja? Jo no podria dormir!

La Xixi va ser qui més fixament va quedar-se-la mirant a la fi.

.

– Es pot saber què li passa a aquest? – va dir definitivament molest en Cor Petit quan la Nasu, que també acabava de contemplar la decisió dels nens, li passava pel costat. 'Es referia a en Iamxa que havia entrat somrient a la sala... i sí... per astorament general li havia picat l'ullet'.

La Nasu no li va donar la més mínima importància.

– Que és boig... – va dir tot i no estar gaire segura d'haver deixat en Cor Petit realment satisfet amb la resposta – I té la seva pròpia _batalla_..._ picabaralla_...pendent...

La saiyajin va mirar a la sala, cap a la Xixi, però el namekià no va acabar d'entendre el per què. 'La interrelació amb l'humà, tenint en compte que ella era la germana d'en Vegeta, havia estat sempre cordial... però de sobte l'home se li dirigia com si fossin amics de tota la vida'.

No podia dir que allò no el molestés.

'Tot i que aquell que duia part de Kamisama a l'interior tampoc sabia ara dir exactament amb quin motiu'.

La Nasu va bufar observant la pròpia mirada esquiva d'en Cor Petit. 'Tard o d'hora hauria d'explicar-li'.

– Vine – va tibar-lo, capa i tot, cap a una de les demés habitacions... mentre és clar les mares posaven a dormir els seus fills. I la Reiya se'n duia en Dende corredor enllà sense encara dir-li exactament què pretenien. 'En Iamxa va quedar-se per allà simplement, xiulant a l'aire i mirant de reüll una de les dones que ara acomodava el seu fill petit al llit'. – Vol posar-la gelosa...

– Com?

En Cor Petit no havia acabat d'entendre ni una de les paraules que ella acabava de pronunciar. Així que la Nasu va sospirar i va tornar a parlar amb un somriure mig divertit i mig resignat als llavis: – Mira, no ho sé... Ja li he dit que és absurd! A mi només m'ha demanat que no faci res... em digui el que em digui davant de tots. Diu que vol comprovar si a ella li importa...

– Si li importa què? – Era difícil pel namekià, tot i poder sentir qualsevol emoció, acabar d'entendre el funcionament general del cap d'un humà en una situació així. – Si li importa que et parli?

Dit així semblava estúpid.

En realitat la Nasu creia que ho era. 'Quan li havia dit en Iamxa, poc després que es quedés sola veient com en Son Goku anava en fora, només se n'havia rigut... I havia seguit endavant igualment... dient-li que era boig'.

– Mira – va acabar concloent disgustada – Que faci el que vulgui, no? – va somriure-li – I... – va quedar-se pensativa un segon – Me n'alegraria... M'alegraria saber que... bé que aquell parell s'arreglen... s'ajunten... o es fan cas... Com sigui que s'hagi de dir aquí! La Xixi s'ho mereix...

'No podia negar no sentir-se culpable en raonar aquell extrem'. Probablement li havien arruïnat el matrimoni, una cosa que de fet a la humana aparentava haver-li importat sempre; pensava. 'I en Son Goku no havia ajudat mai gaire a... Havia estat molt sola, de totes maneres...'.

Tanmateix... en Goku hores d'ara era directament mort. '¿Per què no?', es preguntava. ¿Per què no podia funcionar quelcom entre la dona i un Iamxa que de sobte aparentava haver acceptat sentir-hi molt interès? Per molt burro que fos, ara mateix, en la forma. Al cap i a la fi el fons era sincer. 'La Nasu suposava que era el fet que estigués a punt, potser, d'acabar-se el món... el que el mantenia prou tens i angoixat com per replantejar-se la vida i tenir pressa en aquell punt'.

– Potser és una mala idea – va aventurar en Cor Petit confós i molt allunyat d'aquell tarannà humà sobre el qual basava tota la seva teoria un Iamxa del qual ara parlaven – Vull dir, que tu siguis... Precisament tu...

'Entenia perfectament el què volia dir'.

– Això mateix li he dit jo... – va agafar aire – Però no m'ha escoltat, ves. És un misteri com funciona el cervell dels terrícoles... Cor Petit... un misteri.

'Probablement era també un misteri com funcionava el seu propi cap respecte els seus sentiments'. No volia pensar-hi més.

Ara sí, sense en Son Goku només quedava fer tot el que poguessin per salvar el món. 'Perquè la fusió sortís bé'. Però també per cobrir-se les espatlles en cas que l'esperança de les Boles de Drac corregués vertader perill.

.

.

Ja a l'Altre Món en Son Goku seguia a la Baba en complet silenci mentre s'adonava que la cua d'ànimes preparades ja per passar per davant de l'escriptori del Gran Jutge era enorme. 'En Bu hauria matat ja a aquelles alçades almenys un 80% de la població mundial'.

La imatge va distreure'l tant que va xocar contra l'esfera de la bruixa que s'havia aturat de sobte entre tant núvol groc i amb les ànimes passant en corrua a pocs metres dels seus peus.

– Ah! Uh... Quin mal! – va rascar-se el cap un instant.

– A veure, Goku – No va donar-li opció però la Baba – Creus sincerament que has fet bé de deixar el destí de la Terra a les mans d'aquells dos nanos?

– Se'n sortiran, no pateixis – va somriure – Si aconsegueixen la fusió, podran desfer-se del monstre Bu sense problemes...

– Ja t'entenc – va buscar la mirada ara seriosa d'en Son Goku – Són els habitants de la Terra els que han de protegir el seu planeta, oi?!

A continuació havia decidit fer una breu visita al Gran Jutge ell també. 'Només per assegurar-se on parava el Son Gohan'.

La reflexió de la Vídel l'havia deixat pensatiu, encara que si no notaven la seva energia a la Terra, poques opcions els quedaven per creure. 'El cert era que se suposava que la Bulma havia ressuscitat un bon grapat de gent després d'aquella primera part desconcertant del dia'.

Si no s'hi havia inclòs en Gohan era, creia equivocadament el seu pare, perquè devien haver demanat que tornessin només aquells que havia mort el Vegeta...

El cert era que no n'havien arribat a parlar... Més enllà de lamentar la pèrdua del seu fill i de pensar en l'amenaçava que planava ja sobre el planeta...

'Potser per això, perquè semblava que l'amenaça els havia ocupat cada part de cadascuna de les seves ments, ell se sentia encara lleugerament culpable per haver-se permès pensar en bastant més que allò'.

Sabia que era més que una cosa física. Bàsicament perquè per ell no havia estat mai del tot física. O així ho sentia.

'Sentia que hagués estat més correcte no apropar-s'hi tant... evitar certes ullades al passat i, com ella assegurava, no mirar més que al present... a un present sense ell... Però havia estat incapaç de complir el seu propi propòsit. I tot i així la Reiya no sabria el seu origen al final.

– Què els quedava al capdavall?! –.

Va somriure's a si mateix... Tot dirigint-se al jutge que havia de resoldre els seus dubtes.

– Sàpigues que a la Terra estan passant coses molt greus, si tot continua com fins ara potser acabaran venint tots els humans – va sorprendre l'enorme ésser amb aquella devastadora informació. Malgrat li interessés encetar un altre tema ara – Però... d'això... jo volia preguntar si entre totes les ànimes que han anat arribant ha vist la d'en Son Gohan... és el meu fill, sap? I no sé si és viu o és mort...

Va quedar-se'l mirant mentre, el Gran Jutge, repassava pàgina per pàgina tots els registres de les últimes hores.

– No – va concloure – No ha vingut... L'hauria reconegut de seguida si és el teu fill...

'Allò només volia dir, no obstant, una cosa: que no era mort'. La Vídel tenia tota la raó del món.

– Ah! – va afegir el jutge enmig del bot d'alegria del guerrer – Fa poc va venir, això sí, un home molt dolent. Es deia Dabra! Em vaig pensar que era immortal... Li tocava anar a l'infern, és clar. Però ell n'hauria estat molt content... Així que el vaig enviar al cel.

L'home estava orgullós de les seves pròpies decisions.

Però a en Goku li corria més pressa intentar discernir on parava el seu fill si era veritat que no era mort. No entenia llavors perquè no se'n sentia l'energia a la Terra...

I de sobte acabava de notar-la... però no, el noi no estava precisament al món on parava en Kaito.

– Un altre humà... saiyajin... com sigui... a la Terra Sagrada – va queixar-se en Kibito després d'aquella entrada triomfal via canvi de lloc instantani – No m'ho puc creure...

En Kaitoxin només va riure encara una mica sorprès per aquella arribada.

En Gohan n'era el més content. – I tu què hi fas aquí, pare? Encara no han passat les vint-i-quatre hores...

– Ja...

Era una llarga història... de la qual ara mateix en Son Gohan només en coneixia el principi.

.

L'entrada a la Sala de l'Esperit del Temps, per a la Reiya, havia estat dura i poc pensada... El just després de decidir que potser era la única manera que tenia de prosperar.

Fins que allà dins entre esforç, ferides, cabòries i preocupació... havia pensat en el que podia passar si els nens fallaven, si ella no podia fer-hi més – com d'altra banda cada vegada veia més clar –. 'Si el tal Son Goku marxava i res ni ningú hi podia intervenir ja... necessitaven que en Dende sobrevisqués tant com almenys el planeta... perquè l'esperança de les Boles de Drac no s'apagués fins el final'.

Mentre ho pensava va veure a la seva mare, explicar-li allò mateix a en Dende davant l'atenta mirada d'en Popo. 'Havien mantingut a la resta completament aliens a aquella nova trobada que els portava a un pla complementari'.

Necessitaven vèncer en Bu amb la fusió però també resguardar les pròpies esperances de supervivència.

– La Reiya ha pensat que hauríem d'intentar que puguis amagar la teva pròpia energia, Dende. Pots volar i ens detectes, així que no serà un problema... – va relatar mentre el que n'era ajudant de cop i volta se les mirava somrient. 'No hi podia estar més d'acord'. Ell mateix hagués intentat fins al final la supervivència del seu jove Déu... però potser no hagués estat tan efectiu com ho seria realment si a partir d'ara aconseguien que el namekià pogués amagar-se per ell mateix.

– I què haig de fer? – va titubejar en Dende – Sóc el Déu d'aquest planeta... I aquest lloc encara és segur...

– Però potser no ho serà sempre... – va interrompre'l en Popo. – Escolti-les, si us plau.

– Bé – va acceptar. – I llavors? Què proposeu?

– Que estiguis disposat a marxar d'aquí si ens troba... però sobretot que estiguis disposat a subsistir fins al final... Fins que ja no quedi cap esperança de convocar el Drac Shenron perquè en realitat ja no quedi planeta on convocar-lo...

La deïtat terrestre, nascut a Nàmek i amb 7 anys de vida ja en aquell Palau de la Terra, no sabia si assentir.

– Tu només, intenta-ho, d'acord? – va intercedir la Reiya tornant a la realitat des de dins dels propis pensaments que la tenien ja immersa – Mai està de més controlar el ki en aquest sentit...

– Però jo no sóc un guerrer...

– I? No confies en nosaltres? – va bromejar la nena trencant així la tensió de l'instant – Dubtes que te'n puguem ensenyar, ni que sigui una mica?

– No... és clar...

– Perfecte. En certs aspectes ja tens força coneixements sobre el ki... I d'acord que no siguis un guerrer, però ets el Déu d'aquest planeta, coi! – va saltar llavors la menuda endavant – Anem a una de les sales del pis de baix – va animar-los, tibant de sobte a la seva mare d'una mà – Has dit que millor que de moment no en diguem gaire res, no, mama?

– Sí... No cal preocupar-los més... Seria com dir-los que podem morir tots en qualsevol moment...

.

– Amunt! – va agafar aire en Cor Petit per cridar. Havia esperat unes hores per a què dormissin i descansessin com indicaven les seves mares... 'Aquelles terrícoles cridaneres i molestes'. Però no pensava ja ni esperar un moment més... En tot aquell temps s'havia concentrat en la seva pròpia meditació... en el seu abandonat entrenament, malgrat ja no anés a servir per res. 'Sabia que la Nasu i la Reiya tenien el seu propi objectiu entre mans... però havia preferit no intervenir-hi... Deixar-les fer... Al cap i a la fi era una manera efectiva que la Reiya pogués sentir-se útil d'alguna manera. 'I també la única forma real de no tenir-la frustrada... o enganyada respecte el seu paper en tot allò'. – Vinga – va continuar gens simpàtic dirigint-se als nens que es despertaven i feien mandres gairebé confosos – Aneu a rentar-vos la cara i a esmorzar, ganduls! Que hem de continuar amb l'entrenament de la fusió. M'heu sentit?!

– Ai, Cor Petit – Havia badallat en Trunks llavors.

– Quina mandra... – Havia secundat en Goten.

– Escolteu-me bé – S'havia girat el namekià molest, no obstant – Demà és el dia límit per a dominar la tècnica de la fusió dels cossos. En Son Goku va dir-li al monstre que com a molt en dos o tres dies estaríeu preparats! Heu de posar-hi ganes! Més ganes!

Estava rabiós perquè malgrat que els nens havien mostrat un gran entusiasme en la poca estona que, després de convertir-se en tercer nivell, en Son Goku els havia entrenat; ara havien tornat a caure en la desgana del principi. 'Només perquè aquelles dones al primer badall ja havien insistit en deixar-los descansar'.

'Eren nens', havien dit. Però el destí del món estava a les seves mans i ja no hi havia més temps a perdre. 'Va notar com totes les venes se l'inflaven en pensar-ho'. Se sentia furiós...

I ambdós nens podien coincidir en què mai li havien vist un gest tant de rabiüt recalcitrant com ara.

– Espavileu-vos! Vinga! Va! – Va agafar-los de les robes i va treure'ls del llit, llançant-los vist l'èxit sense manies al terra. 'Si ho volien ni esmorzarien'. – Es veu que encara no sou prou conscients del perill que correm tots plegats. Els únics en tot el planeta que podeu salvar-nos sou vosaltres dos!

En Krilín l'observava des de la porta, divertit i mort de son. 'Com li agradava a en Cor Petit el paper d'entrenador'.

– Feu que les vostres energies encaixin perfectament, va – va manar-los, comprovant que malgrat el temps perdut aparentaven tenir ja aquell escull superat – Bé, doncs em sembla que ja podem començar a provar si surt bé...

En Trunks però no estava disposat a rendir-se encara. 'Volia mandrejar uns segons més'.

– Cor Petit – va aixecar la mà fent-se l'innocent – Ens entrenarem de valent... però primer volem que ens ensenyis la posició de fusió un altre cop...

– Què?

– És que no ens en recordem – va intentar que no se li veiés el llautó – Només ens heu ensenyat un cop com es feia completament... I en Son Goten i jo no ens en recordem... gairebé.

– Si us plau – va insistir en Goten.

'No li quedava més remei'. – Krilín! – va acabar involucrant sense ganes al terrícola. Ambdós anaven a fer la posició que els calia saber per poder-se fusionar.

– Fixeu-vos-hi bé! – van advertir-los.

– Quina tècnica més ridícula – va opinar no obstant el pèl-lila.

– Sí... – va assentir en Son Goten – Quina vergonya...

Allò ja passava de taca d'oli pel namekià. 'Per nens que fossin'.

Tot i que en Krilín tampoc hi estava conforme ara: – Vergonya tu, nen. Si no et sap greu... – Havia protestat a l'instant que havia escoltat el fill petit del seu millor amic.

– Ja hem fet la demostració que volíeu, pesats – va posar ordre en Cor Petit després – I ara comenceu l'entrenament d'una vegada!

.

A una altra banda del Palau, hi havia quatre persones que – en canvi – no havien dormit en tot el que portaven de matinada... 'Parlant i repassant amb en Dende tot el que havia de saber per poder fer desaparèixer completament el ki en cas de necessitar-ho'.

– Va – va dirigir-s'hi la Reiya – Tu ja coneixes el ki... Només has de saber amagar-lo... El sents al teu interior, oi? Doncs concentra't en deixar-te de sentir... en desaparèixer... Com hem dit...

El Déu namekià va mirar-la confós, tot i així. 'No estava gaire segur d'aconseguir-ho'.

– Només has de tancar els ulls – va apropar-s'hi la Nasu, mirant-lo afablement i posant-li una mà a l'espatlla – Fes el que ella et diu. Nota com la teva energia desapareix... No és molt gran, la notes? Només has de sentir que no hi ets... com si fossis lleuger i transparent... com si ara mateix pesessis menys que una simple ploma que cau al terra sense fer soroll...

.

Al cap d'una estona, això sí, l'entrenament per dominar la fusió continuava. 'Cada cop a millor'.

– Ei – va avisar en Iamxa als demés que, en part, ara jugaven a cartes – Es veu que intentaran la fusió.

Ningú s'ho volia perdre, exceptuant una Nasu i una Reiya que conjuntament amb en Popo i en Dende no es deixaven veure de feia estona.

– I com es diran després de la fusió? – Va preocupar-se'n la Xixi que en les últimes hores amb prou feines havia dit res – Mmm... De Goten i Trunks... Tant potser Gotrunks com Trunkten... No... són noms estranys...

'El nom en realitat tampoc tenia tanta importància... perquè la fusió, com bé indicava en Krilín, només duraria 30 minuts'.

La gran incògnita, de fet, era quina pinta faria.

I entre punys mal tancats, dits poc estirats i poca sintonia a l'hora de moure les mans... allò no acabava de sortir bé... No en cap dels dos primers cops. I el pitjor era que havien d'esperar 30 minuts per a què es passés l'efecte cada vegada...

Finalment el problema havia estat un altre.

En Gotrunks era una tempesta d'energia... però també un huracà d'arrogància: _– M'ha deixat fet una coca –._ Havia exclamat quan havia tornat d'enfrontar-se al monstre per primera vegada. 'Havia estat vist i no vist'. L'havia trobat prop d'una metròpoli on, davant l'atac imminent a la població; l'exèrcit, allà congregat per la situació d'emergència en si, intentava en aquell moment fer-hi alguna cosa en va.

Tots es preguntaven on era en Satan de totes maneres. ¿No se n'havia sortit?.

Els efectius allà congregats havien estat, fins llavors, realitzant tasques humanitàries de protecció i ajuda dels espantats civils... quan el monstre – tot anant de passeig – havia decidit aterrar a la ciutat i _fer-hi un volt_.

Ningú hi podia fer res així.

– Has d'entrenar-te fort! – va queixar-se en Cor Petit indignadíssim en veure_'l_ tornar tan de pressa i tan fet caldo – És més efectiu fer la fusió quan tots dos estigueu preparats! Ho entens, nas de mocs?!

_El monstre Bu, capritxós com un nen, havia estat matant indiscriminadament però sobretot el divertia atacar els que fugien terroritzats. Havia acabat liquidant gairebé tothom amb bombes, però, a vegades, quan tenia gana, els convertia en pastissos i se'ls menjava... En Satan se n'havia guanyat la confiança en les darreres hores; però el monstre continuava sortint a volar i causant víctimes, malgrat la intenció de fer rumb cap a casa just després._

_Aquest cop havia tornat "al cau", això sí, força animat perquè trobava que en Satan era un paio el bastant peculiar com per deixar-se anomenar 'senyor' per ell i permetre-li fer les feines de casa. A banda que els seus jocs, aquelles maquinetes que li havia ensenyat i les explosions que provocava, eren del tot curiosos..._

.

– Deu tallar moltíssim l'espasa z... – va valorar en Goku de cop, observant el seu fill – Per què no la provem?

– Molt bé!

– Primer tallarem aquesta roca...

.

.

– Escolteu! – Intentava fer-los raonar en Cor Petit en una altra banda, al Palau de Déu – Encara que aquest cop la fusió tingui èxit, no us animeu massa!

Aparentaven estar-hi d'acord. I ara anaven a provar-ho convertits en superguerrer.

– Endavant!

Havia estat impressionant.

I l'energia havia estat tan extraordinària que la Nasu havia deixat d'explicar-li a en Dende tot allò que se suposava que havia de saber. 'Estaven a punt de fet de començar a provar què tal ho feia allò d'amagar l'energia... però l'explosió de força havia estat tan gran que aleshores cap d'ells havia pogut continuar amb el que estava fent'.

– Sembla que aquesta vegada se n'han sortit molt bé – va somriure endavant, mirant a en Popo que també s'havia girat per captar millor tota l'extraordinarietat que els arribava allà on eren... En Dende i la Reiya estaven igual de concentrats en el que passava més enllà.

– Uah!

El namekià intentaria ara que els nanos recordessin el pacte, de mantenir la calma i el seny, que havia fet amb ells abans.

– Mm... De fet tens una gran quantitat d'energia... – Els va dir – Però vull veure com et mous, Gotrunks...

– Aquí estarà bé que t'ho demostri? Vols dir?– va demanar, però, en Gotrunks amb un somriure de costat: – No en penso pagar la reconstrucció, eh?! Potser destrossaré aquest Palau. Ho faré a baix! A la Terra.

– Ni se t'acudeixi...

'No tenien remei'.

– És tan cregut i tan ximple com abans... – Era l'únic que havia pogut dir en Krilín mentre observava com els nens (fets un) feien camí cel avall; amb en Cor Petit completament desesperat al darrere... – Pfff...

.

– Haha – va riure tontament en Satan completament nerviós en veure com en Bu mirava de dreta a esquerra en aquell exterior on eren – Ho veu? Només li ha semblat! Aquí no hi ha ningú que li digui 'Ei, dóna la cara'!

El cert era que _l'heroi_ humà no ho sabia... però havien estat dos nois força ximplets i creguts els que havien cridat allò un instant abans de desfusionar-se i haver de fugir.

'Com que, tot presumint i gallardejant, havien donat vàries voltes en va a la Terra, el temps de la fusió havia passat abans que fessin una bestiesa'.

Per descans d'en Cor Petit, que els havia seguit d'esma.

_A continuació en Bu continuaria voltant pel món, anant i venint a casa; fins que per sorpresa d'en Mark Satan, apareixeria de sobte amb un gosset en braços. Un animaló que s'havia trobat malferit no gaire lluny d'allà... en les runes d'una altra de les poblacions arrasades. _

El monstre Bu semblava entusiasmat pel descobriment del gosset a qui, d'altra banda, acabava de curar. Però tot i que en Satan creia haver aconseguit explicar-li perquè no estava bé matar més... un snob i el seu ajudant estaven a punt de tirar-ho tot per la borda.

'Aquells dos ja havien matat amb total sang freda de camí allà'. Fins i tot a un parell d'ancians, que no havien fet res més que caminar per la carretera de camí a la ciutat preocupats per com estarien els seus fills en aquell moment...

Havia estat cruel i innecessari. 'Només per saber què se sentia en disparar a un ésser humà'.

Monstruós.

I anaven de dret a voler carregar-se el monstre Bu... Encara que, de camí, rebessin el gosset... i el mateix Satan...

En aquell instant, ja sense remei, la ràbia del monstre havia estat incontrolable per moments. 'I tot de fum s'havia acumulat al seu cap i després al cel'.

.

.

En Cor Petit estava totalment desquiciat i fora de si. 'Tant que començava a preguntar-se quin era exactament el pla de la Nasu... com per què s'estigués tanta estona en un altre extrem d'aquell edifici... amb la Reiya, en Popo i en Dende'.

Ensenyar-li a amagar el ki no havia de costar tant...

– Tanca els ulls, Dende... – Li havia proposat la Reiya una enèsima vegada, de fet – Veus? Oi que ara no em notes gens? Vull dir si no fossis un Déu i no ho veiessis tot amb cap mena de sisè sentit – va burlar-se'n una mica tot i posar-se seriosa de cop: – La qüestió és que si et concentres, ja veuràs com pots arribar a ocultar-te. Tens un ki petit... però així pots amagar-lo del tot.

– Però jo, això...

– Només has de fer el que t'hem dit abans... – va animar-lo la Nasu.

'Hi havien dedicat un bon grapat d'hores, més per la incredulitat del jove namekià que perquè ell no n'hagués pogut ser capaç amb una bona explicació des d'un bon principi'.

Com que no es considerava un guerrer, i realment segons les normes del seu planeta no ho era, no s'havia parat a rumiar mai sobre com podia manejar el ki més enllà del vol i de detectar les energies dels altres... 'No havia estat tan difícil sentir com, guiat per elles dues i en Popo, el seu no-molt-fort ki desapareixia a plaer'.

– Ja ho tens això!

.

– Com ha anat? – va preguntar en Cor Petit llavors en veure'ls aparèixer per l'exterior de Palau just quan en Goten i en Trunks continuaven assajant, aquest cop sols, la seva transformació.

En aquell moment... el namekià, que havia utilitzat el temps que tenia per fer una ullada al món exterior, estava sorprès de debò.

– Què? – Se n'havia preocupat de seguida en Dende. Mentre la resta, dels que ara havien sortit a l'exterior amb el jove Déu, se'ls miraven.

– Mira...

En Satan i el monstre Bu eren allà baix. I en Cor Petit tenia la sensació de cop i volta que el monstre podia no ser ja una amenaça. Però estava equivocat i estava a punt de comprovar-ho. 'Acte seguit la maldat d'en Bu, que li havia sortit del cos, començava a agafar forma i es convertia en un altre Bu'.

– Ha passat alguna cosa? – va preguntar de sobte la Reiya, acompanyada de la Nasu que li anava al darrere. – Per què feu aquestes cares ara?

'Se'ls veia confosos'. I se'ls hi notava més en contrast amb el somriure que – instants abans – la mateixa Reiya, i en Popo, havien dut al rostre com a signe de què fos el que fos el que haguessin estat fent, havia sortit bé.

– El monstre Bu ha canviat... – va dir en Cor Petit, de cop, mortalment seriós. I ve cap aquí...

El monstre Bu grassonet, de fet, no havia tingut cap possibilitat de guanyar en quant havia aparegut la seva part malvada. Aquesta s'havia quedat gran part de la força i havia convertit en xocolata el seu jo gras. 'Havia estat qüestió de bufar i fer ampolles, encara que fos a partir d'un atac que havia emprès un i que l'altre havia fet rebotar'.

I el pitjor de tot és que, almenys per en Bu grassonet, tota la ràbia anterior havia estat en va. 'Tot i que havien disparat al gosset... i que després havia rebut en Satan... a ambdós havia aconseguit curar-los amb els seus poders... mentre malauradament aquell fum que havia sortit d'ell ja agafava una terrible forma sobre els seus caps'.

.

.

A l'hora que tot això passava, en Son Gohan ja coneixia un nou i esperpèntic personatge.

Havia anat tot malament, o en realitat no, des de què a en Kaitoxin se li havia acudit provar la fortalesa de l'espasa amb un tros del metall més dur de l'univers.

L'espasa s'havia trencat llavors i, enmig de l'astorament general, havia aparegut l'avantpassat d'en Xin d'almenys 15 generacions enrere... atrapat a l'espasa durant molt temps.

– Ja m'ho pensava – Li havia dit, però, en Goku desencisat perquè no havia sabut esquivar un dels seus atacs. 'Un de fluix i llançat per sorpresa per comprovar-ne la resistència real'. Precisament l'havia llançat d'improvís davant el discurs que havia fet el Déu segons abans: Els havia dit que era molt poderós i fort. – Només és un rondinaire, vell i mentider...

En Kaitoxin actual no es podia creure la irrespetuositat del saiyajin.

– El que feia por al meu enemic... – S'havia enfadat llavors l'altre – NO era la meva força física! Era el terrible poder mental que tinc!

I a en Goku, davant d'allò i de les reticències del Déu a mostrar-los-hi el poder i ajudar-los, no se li havia acudit dir res més:

– Si ens l'ensenya, aquest poder mental que diu, li duré un llibre eròtic, entesos?

'Podia veure que l'home tenia un nosequè que li recordava molt a en Follet Tortuga'. Encara que mai hagués dit que acabaria proposant res com allò... i menys ho haguessin dit els altres... D'haver-lo pogut escoltar, és clar.

En Son Gohan era l'únic, de fet, que podia estar esmaperdut hores d'ara. 'En Xin i en Kibito ni tan sols es creien tot aquell despropòsit en terra de Déus'.

– Però què dius, Goku?! – Havia protestat finalment en Kaitoxin. 'Fins llavors no estava segur que realment el guerrer digués allò seriosament'.

Però el seu avantpassat no estava ofès. En absolut.

– Hmm. No necessito cap llibre. Amb els ulls de Déu que tinc puc veure el que vull... – Havia rigut, en canvi. 'Tot i l'esverament general, no aparentava que en Son Goku anés a convèncer el Déu tan fàcilment'.

– Doncs així li duré una noia de debò...

'La cosa, a ulls d'en Gohan, es complicava per moments'.

En Goku no podia pas tornar a la Terra i demanar-ho a ningú... però...

– Però tu, Gohan, tenies una amigueta, no? – va dir com si fos una evidència – Pots demanar-li que vingui!

En Son Gohan mai havia estat tan a prop de voler matar el seu pare... encara que fos figuradament...

I en Son Goku se n'havia adonat: – Bé, tranquil. Hauré de demanar ajuda a la Bulma, doncs... – Havia exclamat després. 'La Nasu era capaç de carregar-se el pobre Déu si feia que el seu fill anés i li ho proposés'. I probablement ja l'odiava prou...

Fos com fos, ara sí que el vell ancià estava disposat a ajudar a en Son Gohan a adquirir aquell poder... per més surrealista que semblés tot.

'Després d'allò i d'un ball llarg i estrany, en efecte, portava ja hores assegut en aquell prat... en silenci... i amb el noi davant: Demanant-li una suposada concentració per desbloquejar-li el poder d'una manera que ningú entenia...'.

.

.

En Satan havia quedat amb la boca oberta en veure com un Bu havia acabat vencent l'altre. 'A ell l'havia deixat viure... encara no entenia per què'.

No havien corregut la mateixa sort els seus dos atacants...

– Ha canviat – va prémer els punys en Cor Petit en notar com s'acostava allà on eren ells – I ara ens pot notar! Ve cap aquí!

En Iamxa i companyia que havien estat al límit entre dins i fora de l'edifici, expectants per l'entrenament que duien a terme els nens al pis de dalt, també s'havien posat alerta ara. I la Nasu agafava ja la Reiya per les espatlles a l'hora que veia mutar el gest de terror del namekià.

Els brillaven els ulls i les preguntes sobre la por s'escampaven a l'ambient. Moments viscuts abans, amb en Freezer i en Cèl·lula, però sabent-ho mil vegades pitjor, els tornaven en aquell instant a la memòria.

La Nasu, quasi sense proposar-s'ho, va trobar-se aguantant l'alè i enretirant lleugerament la seva filla de primera fila, a l'hora que aquell monstre rosa... ja res a veure amb el grassonet d'abans... els apareixia davant.

– Renoi, renoi... – va cruixir el coll el monstre.

'Tots tenien a la ment que, si volia, cap pla serviria... els mataria'.

I de cop i volta l'ésser rosat, eminentment malvat ara, va parlar.

– Que surtin...

– Com? – va atrevir-se a preguntar en Cor Petit, per guanyar temps, mentre mantenia els demés expectants.

– Que surtin! – va cridar de nou en Bu.

El silenci regnava a tota la plataforma. I el namekià respirava més fort aleshores, encara que intentava contenir els nervis. 'Això no s'ho esperava... era massa aviat. I aquell Bu era més fort'.

– Que surtin? Qui ha de sortir...? Explica't...

– Els que s'han de barallar amb mi – va tornar a cruixir el coll amb un somriure cruel – Em van prometre que lluitarien amb mi i els vull matar de seguida. Sé que són aquí, he vingut perquè n'he captat l'energia.

'Ara sí, ja no hi havia dubte... en aquell moment en Bu sí sabia captar l'energia...'.

En Cor Petit, en aquell instant, sí va moure's lleugerament. Mirant cap al pis superior on la Bulma i la Xixi acabaven de treure el cap. 'Si elles eren allà... es podia imaginar què estarien fent els nanos... no se'ls notava cap activitat forta de feia minuts'.

– Són aquí... – va dubtar encara temorós sense saber què seria el pròxim que faria el monstre – ... però descansen. Volen estar en plena forma per al combat.

– Avisa'ls – va insistir – Vull lluitar.

– Espera't – va replicar no obstant un Cor Petit cada vegada més espantat – Deixa'ls descansar una mica més. Encara no estan en forma! – Era la seva última esperança donat que ara mateix no el guanyarien pas – I tu vols lluitar amb guerrers competents, oi?

– Mmm... – S'ho va pensar el monstre – No, no vull. Jo no m'espero més.

'A en Cor Petit només li quedava una sortida i era terrible'. Va ullar de resquitllada la Nasu per a què entengués el que anava a fer a continuació... i va parlar sense pensar-s'ho més: – Si us plau! Només una mica més de temps! – va cridar – Per cert, que no deies que mataries tots els humans? – va sentir-se fatal per dir allò – T'hauràs d'espavilar. Encara hi ha molts supervivents! Ja lluitaràs després.

Pensava que baixaria de nou a la Terra per seguir matant gent...

Per això es va estranyar quan el va veure examinar els núvols, al límit de la plataforma celestial.

.

– Suno... –.

La noia era a la porta de casa seva pensativa. 'Quant trigaria a arribar aquell monstre allà on eren, per lluny que fos de qualsevol rastre de civilització, era tot un misteri'.

El que no s'imaginaven era, però, el que passaria a continuació. Tota la vida els ancians del poble li havien dit que la mort, el final de la vida, arribava quan menys t'ho esperaves... Malgrat que en una situació així, ella hagués esperat almenys veure-s'ho venir... Cridar-ne quatre de ben fresques a aquell monstre, encara que fos l'únic que pogués fer.

Va notar en Mefus al seu darrere, observant-la, mentre els seus pares conversaven amb uns veïns al voltant de la llar de foc.

– Estàs bé? – va preguntar-li l'home llavors.

– Sí – va mig somriure ella – Crec...

Va quedar-se pensativa tot i que, de cop, va adonar-se que s'havia oblidat del que realment volia dir. 'Van mirar-se als ulls aleshores un instant... tot i que interiorment sí van sentir que alguna cosa, molt sorollosa, s'apropava a través del cel'.

– Què dimoni?! – En Mefus va agafar-la per l'espatlla i va girar-se en fora... però ja no va ser a temps de res més. Ella va ser la primera a caure, pràcticament sobre seu i omplint la neu de sang d'immediat. Agafant-se lleugerament a ell, sense que en Mefus tingués temps de pronunciar més paraula que el propi crit en rebre de ple després... un parell de segons més tard...

.

En Bu acabava de llançar un raig per cadascuna de les persones que eren vives a la Terra i les havia eliminat una a una, havien mort en el moment en què aquell atac havia arribat a cadascun dels cossos que ara eren inerts en ciutats, viles i camps.

– Què fa? – Va quasi trontollar en Cor Petit en adonar-se. 'No podia creure-s'ho... i no creia que pogués perdonar-s'ho finalment'.

– Llestos – va riure en Bu – Tots exterminats. Ara que surtin...

Havien de pensar en fer alguna cosa... ¿però què?

La Nasu va ullar la Reiya al seu costat, i encara agafant-la, va adonar-se que si hi havia un moment per amagar en Dende on fos... era aquell.

Per la cara d'en Cor Petit, però, no semblava que haguessin de tenir massa oportunitats de veure com els nens se'n sortien. 'Només esperava equivocar-se'.

– Però... – va notar-se més tens que mai el namekià. 'Havia d'haver-hi alguna manera de resoldre-ho'. – Entesos... Però els guerrers descansen. I han de preparar l'esperit per a la lluita. Amb unes dues hores... o potser amb una en tindran prou...

– Una hora? – va torçar el cap l'enemic – Quant és això?

'Semblava que anava per bon camí'.

Va traure's un rellotge de sorra gairebé de la màniga. 'Utilitzant la màgia namekiana'. – El temps que trigui en caure... la sorra...

En Bu no n'estava gaire convençut: – No!

I en Cor Petit ara ja sí, només veia una sortida: – La filla d'en Satan també vol que t'esperis... – va assenyalar la Vídel que era molts metres enrere, al costat de l'edifici blanc.

Allò va semblar aplacar-lo... de moment.

'Pel poc que havia vist, i pel que intuïa ara, aquell home s'havia guanyat la confiança del monstre'. Per surrealista que aparentés ser una afirmació així.

Va tornar a mirar la Nasu que encara no s'havia mogut del seu darrere. 'I que ara mirava més que mai en Popo'.

Alguna cosa més duien de cap i s'estaven comunicant telepàticament.

– Krilín – va demanar més enllà – Avisa els nanos i porta'ls a la Sala de l'Esperit del Temps...! Si s'hi entrenen una hora, aconseguiran el mateix resultat que amb quinze dies fora...

– Eh? – Va estranyar-se'n l'altre – I per què no lluiten ara?

– Que no ho entens?! – Va sulfurar-se de nou en Cor Petit llavors – Encara que fessin la fusió, no el podrien guanyar! Si no volen morir, més val que s'entrenin amb totes les seves forces!

En veure en Krilín anar, i comprovar que el monstre mirava ara el rellotge amb fruïció, va aprofitar per endur-se la Nasu i la Reiya endins... 'Havia de parlar amb elles abans de donar-los una última indicació a aquell parell'.

– Cor Petit...

Ell va agafar-la pel braç, ja a l'interior del Palau, per parlar. El monstre s'havia quedat fora i semblava d'acord en esperar. Per sort.

– No sé el com, però si que us en cuidareu d'en Dende – va deixar anar, mirant-se també en Popo i el mateix Déu que havien entrat després de comprovar que cap dels altres es mantenia a la plataforma per por a en Bu. 'La Reiya, de fet, havia tibat endins el Déu namekià mentre el seu servent el seguia'. – Crec que és el moment...

La saiyajin sabia a què es referia. 'Si l'havien d'amagar o protegir d'alguna manera, ara era el moment de marxar... allà a la Terra no hi havia ningú'. No obstant això però els quedava encara l'esperança dels nens.

– No creus que els nanos puguin vèncer-lo, oi? – va ser directe, subjectant-lo ella també enmig de la mútua comprensió. – Però és més malvat que abans... I ja no té distraccions a la Terra... Si ens mata d'aquí una hora, és impossible que en Dende sobrevisqui quatre mesos allà baix... Destruirà el planeta primer.

– Ho sé.

La Reiya va guardar un esglai en veure el convenciment d'aquell que era com el seu pare, a l'hora que la Nasu l'observava confosa.

– I llavors? No servirà de res fer que s'amagui d'ell en aquestes condicions...

– Em temo que... – va abaixar el cap ell – Em temo que no hi ha esperança possible si en Gotrunks no el guanya. Però... – va decidir parlar de cop per no seguir-s'ho guardant ja – Però també estic convençut que ens matarà abans... D'aquí a una hora... ni tan sols sé si deixarà algú amb vida abans d'enfrontar-s'hi. De moment ha acceptat, i tot i així crec que...

La Nasu ja no va deixar-lo acabar: – Sí... Llavors estarem preparats...

– Nasu...

Ella va arrugar el front en veure'l sincerament preocupat. – No pretens que en Dende marxi davant dels seus nassos, oi?! Hem d'esperar...

'No podien fer res fins que o bé se submergís en la batalla contra els nanos, o bé estigués atacant algú altre en aquell moment'. D'una altra manera, mantenint el ki ocult o no, podia detectar-lo fàcilment. 'Abans que tragués un peu d'aquell Palau'.

El namekià va assentir.

– Si el moment arriba – va dir després, mirant-lo en la distància un instant més – Marxeu amb ell...

'No era ben bé allò el que la saiyajin portava de cap'.

– No...

– Nasu...

– Segurament la resta també necessitarà ajuda. – va veure com en Dende baixava el cap avergonyit. 'Se sentia fatal amb si mateix, perquè els estava deixant parlar d'una fugida que no creia correcte ni moral'. Ell no podia abandonar aquell temple... n'era el Déu. Quan havia accedit a practicar el com amagar l'energia; no s'havia imaginat, en efecte, que hauria de posar-ho en pràctica a la realitat. – I no fugirem...

En Cor Petit va somriure de costat. – Per molt que t'hi esforcessis, no li faries ni una rascada...

– Això també ho sé.

'No anaven a posar-se d'acord aleshores, i podien seguir parlant després... quan en Cor Petit hagués acabat d'acompanyar els nens a la sala'. En Krilín devia estar avisant-los en aquell instant.

– Va – va fer-lo anar escales amunt ella – Venim tots a veure aquells caps de trons. Han d'entrar a la sala el més aviat possible...

A la Reiya sempre l'havia admirat aquella confiança entre ambdós, entre el namekià i la seva mare. 'I malgrat la situació, en aquell moment no podia fer res més que notar-ho: No diferien massa, ni llavors, en la manera de raonar les coses'.

'Només desconfiava del fet que, en el mateix instant que ell li havia dit a la seva mare que ajudessin a en Dende a marxar d'allà – i que l'acompanyessin – la seva progenitora no havia evitat el donar-li un cop d'ull a ella'.

Havia acceptat que en aquella lluita no hi tenia res a fer, però era molt diferent pensar en marxar si la cosa es complicava. 'Començava a pensar que tot el que tant l'havia preocupat a l'Habitació de l'Esperit del Temps, potser precisament per l'índole funest amb què es tenyien les coses allà dins, no havia tingut massa més raó de ser que l'absurd alarmisme'. Sí, hauria estat important salvar en Dende... si no haguessin sabut amb tanta seguretat que, després de guanyar als nens, el primer que faria el monstre seria acabar amb el planeta.

No se salvaria ningú, ni aquell que estigués al fons del pou més fons del planeta... perquè – si continuava així – tot saltaria pels aires.

Protegir en Dende només tenia un sentit en un estadi intermedi de la cosa, si en Bu decidia atacar-los abans d'enfrontar-se als nens. 'Només amb l'objectiu de preservar les Boles de Drac si realment el tal Gotrunks superava aquella terrible amenaça després'.

Va pujar al pis de dalt la darrera dels cinc... 'I tu que creies que havies salvat el món per una idea absurda com la teva... I tu que creies que estaves fent alguna cosa útil intentant que en Dende sabés amagar el seu ki...'.

– Ets una estratega de pacotilla... – va lamentar en veu baixa.

– Deies alguna cosa? – va somriure-li, però, en Popo que anava just per davant seu.

– No, no...

– Imaginar-se les coses d'una manera a com passen, no és pecat – va deixar-li anar llavors – En una emergència ho és no avançar-se als esdeveniments. I tots nosaltres donàvem per fet que si en Bu encara no havia aparegut era perquè no tenia ni trobaria la manera de detectar les nostres energies... – La Nasu i en Cor Petit havien anat amunt i només en Dende s'havia aturat per observar el seu servent i les paraules que deia a la menuda: – Tu, Reiya, vas preveure que podia passar... que podia trobar la forma de detectar-les... o bé de detectar-nos a nosaltres aquí dalt. No et culpis per haver previst part del que podia passar... A l'altra part, la inesperada, ja hi trobarem un camí... – va baixar la veu tot i que sabia que probablement en Cor Petit sí el sentia ja allà dalt. No volia esverar a ningú. 'No d'entre els altres'. – Hagués estat difícil encertar també que es tornaria més fort i malvat,o que arribaria tan abans d'hora. Per en Bu que sabíem que existia, matar aquí i allà, només era una diversió... Amb ell era bastant més difícil que destruís el planeta perquè sí d'un dia per l'altre...

.

.

– Eh? Aquest és el monstre Bu? – va preguntar en Trunks mirant-lo des de la distància del segon pis – Ha canviat molt...

– I no només en el físic. – Va avançar-li aleshores en Cor Petit que acabava d'aparèixer allà acompanyat de la Nasu – Ara és més poderós.

– Ho heu entès, oi? – va esperonar-los el namekià – Vinga entreu, de pressa. – No podia negar que la situació el posava bastant nerviós. El suficient per no saber si havia fet el càlcul bé: – Un cop a dins, un minut equivaldrà a sis hores d'entrenament!

.

– Heu vist la Nasu? – va preguntar en Iamxa de cop i volta en veure que la Bulma i la Xixi arribaven amb en Gyumao del pis de dalt.

– Doncs... – La filla dels Brief no havia tingut ni temps de respondre que la veu més contundent de la dona que tenia al costat ja l'havia completament eclipsat.

– Per què la vols a aquella? – Portava molta estona contenint-se. 'Creia que en Iamxa era l'únic que no li reia totes les gràcies'. Prou havia fet en haver d'aguantar-la a ella i als flirtejos amb el seu marit... en el poc temps que en Goku havia estat allà.

La lluita i desmaiar-se li havia pres temps d'estada amb l'home. 'Però no dubtava que l'existència d'aquella fresca també hi havia ajudat'. De dins de parlar amb ella venia quan se li havia pogut abraçar per dir-li adéu.

Ja només li faltava que aquell tòtil ara també sucumbís als seus encants. 'Ni tan sols sabia com podia sentir-se tan ofesa per aquell fet ara mateix'.

– Home – va riure en Iamxa, dubtant una mica al principi. '¿S'estava enfadant de debò?'. Com la Nasu li havia dit, potser era una completa ximpleria. 'No pretenia fer-la sentir traïda per un amic o molesta... només comprovar que no li era indiferent... 'De feia molt temps havia tingut la sensació que, de no ser-hi constantment el record d'en Son Goku... que ella de veritat l'havia après a mirar com algú que podia acompanyar-la en aquella parodia que aparentava ser la vida'. I volia saber si era veritat... sobretot ara que semblava que, molt aviat, anaven a morir tots plegats. – Era una pregunta...

– Tots sempre n'esteu molt preocupats d'aquesta dona... A mi em sembla que s'espavila prou bé ella soleta...

– Xixi... – va intentar posar pau la Bulma.

– Què?!

Però aleshores la dona d'en Son Goku va bufar. 'No podia tampoc evitar mirar aquell monstre que era allà fora, mirant-se un rellotge i esperant el moment per intentar matar el seu pobre Goten... ja ho havia aconseguit amb en Son Gohan'.

I la memòria del seu fill era més important que qualsevol donota...

'Si hi havia algú contra qui hagués de descarregar la seva fúria era contra aquell monstre absurd'. I, malgrat haver pensat el contrari tot baixant les escales amb el seu pare i la Bulma, no pensava contenir-se més.

– Xixi... – va entretancar els ulls en Iamxa en veure-la sortir disparada en fora, sense mirar-los ja per a res més – Xixi... On vas?

No obstant va quedar clavat a mig fer. 'No podia ser que...'. – No, Xixi – va cridar en Follet Tortuga darrere seu de cop i volta – És un suïcidi!

Des de dalt el pis on eren, la Nasu i en Cor Petit van veure-la caminar a pas accelerat ja quasi fins a mitja plataforma. 'No podia ser'.

En Goten l'havia vist el primer: – Mare!

– Què fa? – va rabiar en Cor Petit llavors – És ximple!

La reacció de la Nasu va ser, immediatament, impulsiva... i força irreflexiva. 'Sabia que l'odiava, i amb raó... ¿com podia haver pensat que l'escoltaria?'.

Va volar finestra avall, fins a aterrar davant seu.

I va quedar-s'hi davant, enmig de l'esglai dels altres, per a què no avancés.

– Surt... – va, no obstant, rabiar la Xixi de seguida... en el moment que va poder pensar _qui_ li bloquejava el pas – Surt del mig...

– Xixi...

En veure-la pronunciar el seu nom, a la filla d'en Gyumao va venir-li quasi un atac de riure. – Tu – va assenyalar-la amenaçant, malgrat que la Nasu no va retrocedir ni un pas – Tu! Una perdulària fresca roba-marits com tu, em dirà què he de fer?

Cridava massa com per què la resta no la sentís.

Però la Nasu no pensava sentir-se al·ludida. Ni tan sols reaccionar amb res més que amb absoluta calma.

– Si avances, Xixi – va dir fent notar cada paraula – Si avances, aquell monstre et matarà. Quan tot acabi, podem tornar la vida a en Son Gohan i a tots els altres que ha mort... – va callar un instant pensant que no era aquell el cas d'en Vegeta, però de seguida va alçar la vista segura per continuar: – Quan en Trunks i en Son Goten s'hi enfrontin tot se solucionarà...

La Xixi anava realment a pensar-s'ho... però aleshores la Nasu havia comès el pitjor dels errors: 'Intentar agafar-la d'un braç per aturar-la'.

– No... em... toquis... – va dir estranyament fluix per la dona. Tot i que la Nasu va saber que ho repetiria a continuació. 'No hauria d'haver intentat agafar-la en cap moment'. – No em toquis, meuca! – va cridar en veu alta després.

'Per sort a en Bu, metres per davant de les dues, i a la gatzoneta, no semblava interessar-li res més que la sorra que rajava del rellotge'.

Una sensació àcida i un intens gust a rovell va recórrer l'interior de la Nasu en rebre l'insult, malgrat no ser aquella una paraula que hagués pensat que pogués afectar-la mai. 'Els saiyajins estaven per sobre de rucades així... i ella n'havia estat la princesa... molt temps enrere quan encara els quedava planeta, és clar'

I aleshores va voler mirar-la als ulls i insistir. 'Dir-li que no podia deixar-la avançar endavant o inclús tibar-la d'una estrebada edifici endins'.

Malgrat que la ràbia de la mirada fosca de la Xixi era immensa i sabia que res li impediria fer el proper pas. 'Aquell monstre havia matat el seu fill... i ella, ella era la persona a la qui menys s'escoltaria de l'univers'.

– Et matarà...

– Pots celebrar-ho si et ve de gust...

'No, no era allò el que des del principi havia pretès'. Va dirigir la vista enlaire només per veure el que ja imaginava a continuació: En Cor Petit se les mirava des del pis de dalt, i en Goten i la Reiya s'havien abocat ja completament a l'exterior, repenjats en la barana de marbre que hi havia entre columnes i expectants.

Va baixar el cap per fer-se a un costat. 'Aquella dona no li perdonaria el contrari'.

I la Xixi simplement va seguir endavant. Amb els punys tancats i encara més furiosa que abans. Fins a plantar-se davant d'en Bu i escridassar-lo de mala manera.

'Havia deixat a tothom clavat allà on era'. I li havia clavat un sonor clatellot a la cara.

– Maleït, monstre! – va cridar amb totes les forces – Has mort en Son Gohan, oi?! Què li has fet al meu fill!

En Bu ni s'havia immutat en sentir-la a dos pams d'ell. Però havia xiuxiuejat amb molta calma el següent: – Converteix-te en ou...

– Eh?!

L'havia esclafat – sent ou – abans que cap dels altres pogués sortir del seu propi xoc. 'I havia continuat mirant el rellotge sense més'.

– Mare...

Mentre el pobre Goten intentava reaccionar, en Gyumao estava completament glaçat allà on era. 'Com si el que acabava de passar ho hagués vist en una pel·lícula estranya i terrible i no en realitat'.

I en Iamxa balbucejava alguna cosa inintel·ligible mentrestant.

– Oh! – va ser la Bulma la primera en donar un fort cop, dins de les seves possibilitats, al primer que s'havia trobat davant, que era l'Ulong. Va lamentar-ho després sonorament: – Merda! Teníem les Boles de Drac! Si el vencíem, podíem haver demanat que en Son Gohan tornés juntament amb... – 'Anava a dir amb la resta de persones del planeta'. Però el fet de pensar en el desig que demanarien, va fer-la rumiar també en el què ja havien demanat. Havia estat massa nerviosa abans. 'No havien demanat que només ressuscitessin aquells que havia matat en Vegeta, com d'altra banda portaven comentant amb en Iamxa tota l'estona en què havien estat buscant les Boles de Drac'.

Havien demanat que tornessin a la vida tots els que havien mort aquell dia.

¿Com no hi havia pensat ningú abans? Potser perquè portaven tota la tarda dient que aquell seria, en efecte, el seu desig... Tot i així els seus càlculs, ara mateix, la deixaven més confosa que res més.

De totes maneres se suposava que en Bu no havia deixat supervivents a la Terra i que els nois no detectaven el fill d'en Goku de molt abans. ¿Què deuria haver passat?.

Finalment, no obstant... no calia pas pensar-hi gaire... Estava més que clar que havien de recórrer a les Boles de Drac... si el monstre i l'esdevenir de tot els hi ho permetia al final...

La Xixi havia estat impulsiva i, en certa manera, valenta... però hauria d'haver sabut que allò només podia acabar d'una sola manera... 'I que en Goten se'n ressentiria... pobre...'. En Gyumao també estava molt afectat.

I en Iamxa no era pas menys.

.


	53. Capítol 52 Amb ell va començar tot

**Capítol 52. Amb ell va començar tot**

En Gohan començava a estar desesperat davant de tanta meditació.

I encara no es treia del cap el que li havia demanat el seu pare abans.

– _Ja està! I si ho provem amb la Bulma? Li has d'explicar la situació i funcionarà – L'havia persuadit el seu pare per tal de convèncer el Kaitoxin de quinze generacions enrere – Amb les seves habilitats seràs capaç de derrotar el monstre Bu. No te n'adones? – Havia obert els braços en senyal d'explicació – Pensa que la Terra, no. Que tot l'Univers es podrà salvar si la Bulma es deixa tocar els pits per l'avi... _

'Què se n'havia fet del pare que se suposava que tenia era un misteri que en Gohan no podia resoldre en aquell mateix moment...'. És clar que el seu progenitor potser ho havia vist fer als seus amics en més d'una ocasió. I ell potser venceria el monstre però aquella dona el mataria després... ¿Com se li podia haver acudit?. Per molt que aquell _avi_ s'assemblés a en Follet Tortuga, a en Gohan no deixava de semblar-li una idea dolentíssima.

– _Sabies que d'això se'n diu persecució sexual? La Terra i l'Univers se salvaran però a mi em matarà la Bulma, segur... _

En aquell punt en Kaioh havia començat a mostrar-los-hi les seves habilitats supremes. O això deia fer. I assegurava poder-li dur el poder més enllà dels límits...

'Per molt que el seu pare, en aquell sentit, no acabés de veure-ho tampoc clar'.

Després d'un ball absolutament demencial, durant el qual en Goku havia fet fins i tot una becaina, ara en Son Gohan tenia davant el Déu; ambdós asseguts amb els peus creuats com els antics homes indígenes de les terres verges... I se suposava que havia d'aguantar quiet molta més estona... per aconseguir el poder dels mestres més enllà de tot el que es podia imaginar. Ho assegurava almenys en Kaitoxin ancià. ¿Acabarien mai?.

– Creieu que passarà res? – va parlar en Goku tot menjant uns pastissets que li havia fet aparèixer en Xin – Déu Kaitoxin, ja fa molta estona que seuen i sembla que no facin res... –. Havia valorat, això sí, el guerrer: – De debò creieu que el Déu de fa quinze generacions podrà donar a en Son Gohan el poder tan increïble que diu?

– No ho sé – va fer no obstant bastant segur en Xin – Suposo que deurà poder. El veig molt convençut, el meu avantpassat...

A metres d'allà en Gohan no n'estava pas tan de convençut. 'Més que res perquè mentre meditaven o el que fos que estiguessin fent allà parats, l'ancià s'havia quedat ben dormit'. I roncava.

– T'has pensat que dormia perquè ets un aficionat que no en té ni idea – Li havia assegurat el vell... i tot i així el vetust Déu havia badallat i havia continuat mig somiejant en silenci. 'Potser no en farien pas res d'allò'.

El procés havia de durar vint hores així que més li valia tenir paciència. I no volia que en Kaitoxin en captés l'escepticisme. – Encara en dubtes, eh? – L'havia burxat una estona abans. I després s'havia interessat per la seva promesa: – Escolta, és guapa la Bulma? – Havia preguntat – La dona que el teu pare m'ha promès que podia tocar... El tracte és que jo t'ajudaré a augmentar el poder més enllà dels límits i em permetrà tocar el cul i els pits a aquesta amiga vostra... i doncs, com és?

En Gohan no cabia en si de sorpresa.

– Vol dir que ara mateix cal...?! – L'havia fet fins i tot envermellir.

– És clar que cal, ja estem anant per feina! – s'havia quasi ofès l'home – I digues, és guapa la Bulma?

– Bé... – No sabia com evitar la conversa el noi – És una dona maquíssima, però...

– Oh! – Havia mig somrigut el Déu concentrant-se per moments – Doncs au, ja et pots concentrar... – Per un instant aparentava anar seriosament i tot – Ens hem d'afanyar... si aquesta dona és guapa...

'El seu pare en podia estar prou content... No volia ni imaginar la cara que faria la filla dels Brief... i això que en Vegeta no seria allà per assassinar-lo directament'.

– _Quina barra... –_ va murmurar pensant en el seu progenitor. 'Era possible que aquella fos la forma en què hagués actuat la mateixa Bulma en una altra època... però no acabava de veure clar que aquell fet l'excusés (a _ell_) d'haver tingut una idea que, ara mateix, a en Gohan més aviat li causava i causaria vergonya... i força maldecaps'.

No havien trigat, a aquelles alçades, a notar l'augment d'una força aliena a ells; que sorprenentment ara podien captar amb total claredat des d'allà on eren. 'Des del món dels Kaitoxin, tan allunyat de la ubicació que ben corresponia a la Terra'.

– Què deu passar? – Havia preguntat en Son Goku observant a l'aire amb tota aquella energia que detectava al cap.

– Ve de la Terra, oi?

En Gohan també ho rumiava, mentre el Déu ancià seguia ara escridassant-lo per no fer-li prou cas. – Quina energia més colossal – convenia, però, el seu pare – M'agradaria saber què deu passar a la Terra...

– No ho sé pas Son Goku – Intentava posar-hi pau en Xin, de fet; davant la preocupació que també brillava en els ulls del nano més jove ara.

Després d'aquell instant, l'energia que notaven s'havia calmat... encara que sabessin que era només en part. I en Ro Kaitoxin havia continuat sense remordiment amb aquella mena de ritual silenciós que feien. 'Ja quasi ho tenien'.

A la Terra les coses se succeïen sense que ells poguessin saber exactament què hi passava.

– Perdoni... Escolti, que podríem enllestir el procés d'una vegada, Déu del Passat – Havia insistit en Gohan sense sort mentrestant – Si no ens afanyem una mica el planeta que he de salvar, desapareixerà completament.

El Déu ni tan sols pensava variar la seva llarga rutina de desbloqueig del poder.

– No vulguis córrer – Havia rigut tot dient-ho, mentre llegia un còmic que havia fet aparèixer un moment abans com per art de màgia – Ho farem com s'ha de fer...

– No ens en sortirem mai d'això... – Havia bufat aleshores en Gohan. Mentre en Goku, en la distància, s'havia sentit més preocupat que mai just després.

'Els poders d'en Kaitoxin no incloïen poder captar amb exactitud tot el que hi passava _allà baix_'. Malgrat si en pogués endevinar algunes coses. Era curiós que Déus d'estrats inferiors, com el mateix Kaito del nord amb què havia viscut el guerrer, sí poguessin.

De la Terra, en Goku n'havia detectat, a més, un mal pressentiment que no només l'havia alertat de nou...sinó que l'havia fet sentir encara més nerviós del compte. I no només ja per l'augment de poder d'en Bu. 'Alguna altra cosa hi passava al planeta blau, a banda de la mutació que havia patit l'essència del monstre i que ara mateix amenaçava el món...'.

Estava ja totalment dempeus, rígid i amb la mirada posada a aquell cel en què es combinaven les tonalitats rosades i blaves. 'No era exactament en aquella direcció la Terra, però mirar a l'infinit l'ajudava a concentrar-se'.

Amb la nou del coll tensa i els músculs en alerta, només podia preocupar-se pel destí de tots plegats.

– Escolta, què passa a la Terra? – va tornar a preguntar amb la veu trencada a en Kaitoxin de l'Est que estava tan tens com ell. 'No estava gens tranquil'.

– Pràcticament tots els habitants del teu planeta han mort – L'avís d'en Xin posava els pèls de punta a qualsevol que ara pogués sentir-lo. 'És clar que sortosament encara no podia incloure els seus amics arrecerats al Temple de Déu'. Encara.

– Què? – va girar-se de sobte en Son Goku, que des de tanta distància no podia notar més que l'energia brutal d'en Bu. – Ha estat en Bu? Però ve que hi deuen haver supervivents, no?

– No. Gairebé no ha sobreviscut ningú, no en quilòmetres i quilòmetres de ciutats i camps. No sé pas com s'ho deu haver fet per aconseguir-ho en un sol moment...

'Era terrible'. I no podien veure encara què passava en aquell indret en què ara inevitablement en Bu s'hauria trobat ja cara a cara amb els seus amics.

En Son Goku va posar-se les mans al cap amb certa preocupació. 'En Gohan aviat acabaria amb les seves eternes 20 hores d'entrenament... però potser ja no arribaria a temps de salvar-los a tots'.

¿Tindrien prou força els nois fusionats per plantar-li cara mentrestant? Li hagués agradat pensar que continuaven tenint-ne possibilitats...

'I les tenen', va repetir-se. Però ara mateix en Bu era molt més fort que abans...

Ell podia haver vençut en Bu gras... d'haver-s'ho proposat. I en canvi ara... 'Ho havia fet per un bon motiu, perquè eren els habitants de la Terra els que l'havien de salvar'. Encara que la Nasu, impertinent i potser dolguda, l'hagués encarat – quan ell li ho deia a en Cor Petit –, per retraure-li veladament la seva actitud.

No podia dir que no l'entengués. Li hagués agradat que les coses anessin d'una altra manera. I no haver d'assumir sense més que ell ja no pertanyia a aquell món.

Però no hi podia fer més. Realment _allò_ era així. I creia que almenys en Cor Petit ho havia comprès d'aquesta forma. 'Estava en les mans dels nois, i d'en Gohan, que els seus amics sobrevisquessin i passessin molts i molts anys sense veure'l'.

Havia portat bé en aquells set anys anteriors l'evitar recordar-ne massa detalls, perquè hagués estat insofrible per ell de qualsevol altra manera... 'Però després de tornar-la a tenir el costat, no estava segur de poder-ho aconseguir també ara'. Era difícil treure-se-la del cap fins i tot ara... quan tot es complicava més i més.

La Reiya seria una gran lluitadora... en el futur. I ho seria gràcies a la seva mare... i estava segur, és clar, que gràcies a en Cor Petit. 'Però aquesta vegada ni tenir-lo a ell al costat garantia que elles sobrevisquessin al molt perill que els esperava amb aquell monstre voltant per allà'.

Era temible de pensar. 'Fins i tot per algú com en Son Goku'.

Coneixia l'Altre Món, malgrat que no li passava pel cap la imatge de la Nasu morint. 'Potser perquè la imatge que en tenia, la que l'hi havia quedat gravada al cap des del principi, era la d'aquella noia que un bon dia s'havia plantat davant d'en Freezer amb decisió i cap possibilitat'.

Ella era una supervivent nata. Sempre ho havia estat.

Voldria haver-_la_ abraçat abans d'acomiadar-se'n. 'Hauria d'haver-ho fet... encara que ben pensat ni tan sols s'imaginava trencant aquella barrera de lleugera distància física, que fins i tot havia mantingut amb molts dels seus amics des de petit'.

La confiança, els somriures i les bromes havien marcat tota la seva vida... però no la capacitat per agafar algú i abraçar-lo en públic sense més. 'No havia estat una molèstia abraçar en Goten... encara que sabia que, de totes maneres, no havia sortit de si mateix'.

¿Sabia la Nasu el molt que l'havia enyorat?

A _ella_ no recordava haver-la abraçat mai sense que allò no els hagués portat a un petó o a fer directament l'amor. 'Era ara... Ara que sabia que trigaria anys en veure-la, o això esperava; ara era quan veia que, en aquella seva estada al planeta, no havia desitjat més que _allò_, no més que subjectar-la entre els seus braços i prémer-la contra ell'.

No per salvar-la d'en Vegeta o per aixecar-se malferit d'enlloc. No per teletransportar-se o treure-la de polleguera. Ara que ja no hi havia possibilitat, veia que desitjava tornar enrere i simplement abraçar-la. 'Creuar els braços a la seva esquena sense més, apropar-la a ell i deixar que ella fes el mateix, que li repengés el cap al pit i pogués sentir la seva energia a través d'aquell gest'.

En certa manera tota la vida havia ignorat el poder d'una cosa així... però ara mateix quasi podia visualitzar aquella abraçada imaginària que no havia estat tal. 'Era agredolç pensar que, si tot anava bé, no podria esmenar l'error en dècades'.

Si és que ella arribava a conservar el cos en morir...

Va sospirar fixant-se en com el Son Gohan continuava en posició zen a l'espera que aquell Déu del passat acabés tot aquell procés de desbloqueig del poder... com havia dit que faria.

El seu fill reiterava aleshores el seu cansament ja repetit pel tipus d'exercici que practicaven.

– Ro Kaitoxin – va decidir-se a tornar a parlar – Diu que he de tenir paciència, però vol dir que no fa estona que han passat les 20 hores?

El Déu va quedar-se'l mirant:

– Sí – va reconèixer atabalat de sobte – Vols dir que ja és l'hora? Sí, potser ja podem plegar. Però pensa que si encara no han passat les 20 hores que s'han d'esperar, potser no hauràs alliberat totes les teves habilitats ocultes.

El passotisme de l'home l'havia encès del tot.

– N'estic tip de tantes ximpleries! – S'havia alçat quasi sense pensar, desplegant de cop i volta tota una gran energia que havia fet tremolar el planeta dels Déus – Com vol que derroti el Bu amb aquesta comèdia de procés... –. De sobte s'adonava que alguna cosa passava. I no s'ho acabava de creure. – Què passa?! Aquesta energia que noto dins és meva de debò?

Ni tan sols s'havia convertit en supersaiyajin. 'Però el seu estat actual era molt superior ja a qualsevol situació interior en què s'hagués trobat en el passat'.

– Va. Falta una mica – va mirar-lo impassible el Déu, encara amb el còmic com a lleuger divertimento entre els seus peus – Seu i calla. Si fas un moviment en fals pots engegar a rodar tot el que has aconseguit.

– Sí – va dubtar llavors el noi, tornant a ser el nano tallat d'abans – Sí. Perdó. Sembla mentida – va mirar-lo tornant-se a concentrar – Gràcies.

– Extraordinari. No m'ho puc creure – Estava aleshores gratament sorprès en Goku – No feia catúfols.

– És clar que no! – va somriure amb evidència en Kaitoxin, molt segur tot i dubtar al final – Pensa que és el meu avantpassat... de fa quinze generacions.

– O sigui que quan parlava d'habilitats, es referia al poder que hi ha amagat dins de cadascú – va deduir a la fi en Son Goku – Caram, caram. Si que té poder amagat en Son Gohan a dintre seu. – va quedar-se'l mirant per exclamar-se després: – Que bé, el meu fill és un guerrer fora de sèrie!

'N'estava completament orgullós'.

No podia percebre les energies que encara provenien de la Terra, excepte la fortíssima d'en Bu, però després de tanta estona... 'Amb el monstre havent-se retransformat abans... en Goku temia que, d'entre els seus, ja hi haguessin les primeres baixes llavors'.

El procés d'en Gohan, tot i haver resultat extraordinàriament eficient, continuava en marxa en aquells moments...

.

– Cor Petit...

La Nasu va mirar enlaire després d'haver vist com el petit Goten es repenjava quasi a l'exterior de la barana superior, desitjós de tirar-se sobre en Bu. 'Alguna cosa li ho havia impedit'.

Hauria d'haver estat dur veure morir la seva mare, de totes maneres.

En Cor Petit havia obert els ulls amb tota l'alarma del món, de fet, en comprovar que definitivament aquella humana semblava haver-se begut l'enteniment. 'Però aturar el nen, tot i així, li havia impossibilitat reaccionar més que amb una sorda queixa cap a la decisió de la dona'. Si almenys s'hagués escoltat la Nasu...

Aleshores li tocava calmar en Goten... i impedir que cometés una bogeria abans d'hora.

– Et mataré animal! – va cridar amb els ulls plorosos el nen – Te'n recordaràs... – va avançar fins i tot en direcció a saltar de dalt a baix, abans és clar que en Cor Petit intentés fer-lo reaccionar definitivament.

– Atura't, Son Goten! Què vols engegar-ho tot a rodar?

– En Bu ha mort la meva mare. – va queixar-se desolat a l'instant. '¿Per què el namekià feia com si res hagués passat?'. Aquell monstre s'havia carregat el seu germà gran i després la seva mare. – Que no ho veus?

– Son Goten... – En Trunks va mencionar dubtós el nom del seu amic, encara que no sabia ni tan sols què dir.

– Escolta'm – va insistir el namekià – Podem ressuscitar la teva mare amb el poder de les Boles de Drac. Però amb el poder que teniu ara no el venceràs. Heu d'entrenar de valent, us heu de preparar... Dedicar-vos amb cos i ànima a l'entrenament durant el poc temps que us queda...

La Reiya, amb en Popo i en Dende al voltant, s'ho miraven en silenci.

'Tan en silenci com havien estat els altres al pis de baix'.

Els nens van accedir a entrar a la Sala de l'Esperit del Temps d'immediat.

– Som-hi! Som-hi, Son Goten! Ens hem d'entrenar al màxim per poder destruir el Bu d'una vegada – va animar a en Goten el seu amic.

El fill petit d'en Goku estava disposat a aconseguir-ho. 'Ja no ho sentia com una broma ni com un joc... sinó com la revenja que havia de portar a terme després que el mateix monstre rosat hagués matat el seu germà i la seva mare'.

Ells havien estat tota la família que havia tingut en els seus quasi set anys de vida. I enmig de la ràbia, amb prou feines podia entendre que efectivament després tindrien unes Boles de Drac per tornar-los a la vida. 'L'únic que hagués volgut en aquell moment hagués estat fer-ho pagar a en Bu... tot plegat'. – Ja ho veurà!

Va tancar els punys.

Continuava sent, tot i així, massa nen – però – per no cedir a les menys presses d'en Trunks en entrar dins l'habitació.

– _No cal que corris tant, eh? – Li havia dit un calmat Brief en ser a la sala minuts després – Diuen que un any a la sala és només un dia fora... Tenim temps!_

'_Ell havia volgut entrenar, malgrat tot'. _

– _D'acord, d'acord... Espera'm... – Havia cedit el pèl-lila finalment – Però aquí només hi ha aigua i farinetes! No han omplert la nevera! Com s'ho deu haver fet la Reiya...?! – va fer espetegar la llengua amb molèstia mentre, no obstant, s'afegia a l'exercici. _

'_Ja s'ho farien d'una manera o altra'. Amb només una hora de fora, haurien entrenat quinze dies. _

A l'exterior en Cor Petit havia descendit ja al pis inferior, a l'alçada de la plataforma celestial, només per trobar-se allà – just a l'entrada de Palau i sense ullar un monstre Bu a l'espera – la mirada preocupada de la Nasu. 'Es preguntava si podia haver-hi fet més... si en Goten es preguntaria per què havia deixat anar la seva mare... podia haver-la arrossegat a lloc segur fàcilment...'.

– Així com ho veus...? – En Cor Petit va observar la Nasu apropar-se, amb la idea de parlar-hi. 'Només els quedava esperar'. – Com ho fareu per allunyar-lo d'aquí?

'Sabia que es referia a en Dende i en què passaria si tot es complicava'. I la Nasu no tenia encara una resposta concreta per aquella pregunta.

Ara mateix era un perill latent que el monstre els detectés d'improvist en qualsevol moviment en fals. Però estava segura que arribaria el _seu_ moment. 'L'instant per fer el que l'hi corresponia'. L'únic amb què potser podia col·laborar en tota aquella amenaça que ara requeia sobre el món. La Reiya se sentia mil vegades igual que ella. 'El sentiment de la seva filla no li passava desapercebut'.

Va entretancar els ulls, mirant la resta de la colla que eren ara a uns metres de distància i que pretenien passar-se els nervis tornant a jugar a cartes. En Gyumao i en Iamxa continuaven pensatius... i més allunyats, tot i així.

– El millor és esperar a què s'enfronti amb els nanos – va raonar la Nasu – Llavors hi haurà el suficient caos per poder marxar...

– Si és que a aquelles alçades ha deixat algú amb vida – va murmurar el namekià, mirant-la. – I a més – va protestar – Us costarà convèncer-ne l'interessat, si és que espereu que es refugiï sol on sigui d'allà baix. En Dende, no és dels que fuig... Per molt que hagi accedit a escoltar-vos fins ara, algú haurà de tibar-lo endavant quan sigui el moment.

– No he dit que hagués de fer-ho sol – va respondre'l aleshores la Nasu, sospirant – Només t'he dit que tinc la ferma convicció de quedar-me i ajudar-vos en el que sigui fins al final...

En Cor Petit creia haver-se perdut alguna cosa enmig de tot aquell raonament.

– Però... aleshores?

Ella va mig somriure, baixant la veu per assegurar-se que ningú més l'escoltava.

– No sé encara com m'ho faré, però vull que la Reiya l'acompanyi. I necessitaríem el radar, per si hi ha un miracle...

– Destruirà el planeta abans que puguin refugiar-se enlloc – va ser sec i realista el namekià, a la fi.

– Ho sé. – va assentir la Nasu – Però ningú podrà dir que no ho hem intentat... – va intentar suavitzar l'expressió facial llavors. Passant una mà per l'avantbraç d'en Cor Petit en una mena de carícia, necessitada i del tot volguda. El mateix Cor Petit va intentar aleshores no rondinar per la sensació suau que l'aclaparava. 'Gairebé podia tancar els ulls i recordar moments molt menys tensos i en què semblava que aquella mena d'unió que tenien era ja una rutina tranquil·litzadora per a molts i molts anys'. – No m'agradaria pensar que no ho hem intentat...

Estava convençuda que, com a mínim, respecte a en Dende i les Boles de Drac farien el millor... encara que el millor hagués de tenir – al final – les mateixes conseqüències que res. 'Si els nens vencien, si s'obrava el miracle, sí que serviria haver mantingut amb vida el Déu, però'. Podrien recuperar el molt que haguessin perdut fins a la victòria.

En Cor Petit també va forçar el somriure amb dubtes. I a continuació va traure's el radar d'algun lloc dels pantalons, donant-li a ella. – Té...

– Gràcies – va sospesar-lo la Nasu, de seguida; abans de posar-se'l a l'alçada de la pròpia cintura, entre la pell i els shorts. – És una pega que haguem d'esperar quatre mesos per convocar en Shenron de nou, quatre mesos per davant que no tenim ni tindrem... Si tinguéssim la possibilitat de fer tornar en Gohan ara...

– Creus que se'n sortiria? Si no va poder la primera vegada...

– Però és fill d'en Son Goku... Alguna cosa se'ns ocorreria – va riure agredolçament ella. 'Potser ni tan sols havia volgut fer aquella referència tan directa i confiada al guerrer'. L'atabalava encara el pensar-hi o assumir que no podia fer-hi res més que bufar i, en el fons, sentir-se molesta per la seva marxa i les seves decisions...

O probablement hi estava enfadada, pel sol fet d'haver-ho canviat tot amb la seva sola presència inoportuna, tants anys després. 'Perquè... ell havia canviat, no una, sinó moltes coses, oi?'. No podia ofegar més que els retrets, mentre intentava centrar-se en el present.

– ¿I creus... – va preguntar en Cor Petit francament interessat en la seva resposta – Creus que la Reiya accedirà a marxar... a acompanyar en Dende en una eventual i segurament poc reeixida fugida... si tu no hi vas?

– Li explicaré que no queda més remei, Cor Petit. – va sospirar – No confies en el meu poder de convicció?

'No podia més que intentar millorar el to'.

– No confio en què ella renunciï a la seva tossuderia... I parlant de fills – va fer mig en lleugera broma el namekià, en veu baixa i agafant-li ara la mà pel dors... per subjectar-la: – Ella és filla teva...

La princesa saiyan va entretancar l'expressió dels ulls abans de notar-ne la ironia... 'Allò li recordava altres temps... una època en què, burxar-se entre si, havia estat normal per ells'.

Probablement havien estat temps millors.

– Ja ho veurem... no?! Qui sap... – va acabar acceptant la Nasu – ... potser aconsegueixo que em faci cas. Després de sortir de la sala sembla haver entès que es pot ajudar sense ser a primera fila... Ella mateixa ho va dir. Sóc conscient que no li és fàcil d'assumir...

– Ella voldria formar part de la fusió o poder almenys intentar enfrontar-s'hi. És el que et dic.

Van somriure's. I no van arribar a parlar d'en Popo, que els mirava pensatiu des de dalt d'unes escales d'accés al pis superior, perquè algú va interrompre'ls llavors.

– Escolteu...

Van notar que era la veu de la Vídel, que se'ls hi dirigia de cop i volta.

– En Bu coneix el meu pare... – Era una pregunta raonable que s'havia fet des de què el monstre havia aparegut allà i el namekià ho havia mencionat abans – Com pot ser? No ho entenc...

– Ara t'ho explico – va girar-se ell, amb la noia ja darrere seu – El senyor Satan és la única persona que va ser capaç d'entendre's amb el monstre Bu. Quan nosaltres intentàvem derrotar-lo per força, el senyor Satan es va espavilar d'alguna manera i hi va fer una mica d'amistat. Devia tenir plans propis...

L'amiga d'en Son Gohan, amb absoluta cara d'interrogant, ni s'ho podia creure.

– El fet que en Bu hagi mort tots els terrícoles excepte el senyor Satan és una prova que, tot i que és un exterminador, guarda a la ment el record d'en Satan... Segur que no és tan fort com nosaltres, però el teu pare pot dur amb orgull el títol de Campió del Món.

– El meu pare...?

'Era potser difícil de creure'. Sobretot després d'haver comprès que no havia estat el seu progenitor, l'heroi que s'havia desfet d'en Cèl·lula set anys enrere.

En Cor Petit i la Nasu van observar-se un instant més, mentre la noia jove es feia ara a la idea del paper que tenia el seu pare en tot aquell enrenou. 'Continuava convençuda, molt en el fons, que en Gohan no podia ser mort... Encara que després de les darreres accions terribles d'en Bu, allò no semblava més que un somni'.

Deia haver matat a tots els habitants del planeta... excepte al seu progenitor. 'Què estrany era tot plegat'.

– No servirà de res que moris – En Cor Petit ja no es referia a la Vídel, havent donat per tancada la fugaç conversa ja passada... per tornar a l'inici de tot. 'La saiyan i el fet que no acabés de cedir a mantenir-se allunyada de l'acció el tenien preocupat'. – No abans d'hora o en va, Nasu... – va insistir _així_ amb la mateixa idea al cap. – Mentre hi hagi esperança, i els nanos siguin vius, ningú més s'ha d'arriscar.

– Cor Petit! – va queixar-se la Nasu en resposta, sabent perfectament per on anava ell de nou. – Si us plau... ja ho sé. No sóc una criatura!

De totes maneres no va fer-lo callar.

– Per molt que es compliqui tot, quan arribi l'hora, no corris més perills del compte... –Ja podia ella pregar-li un punt i final en el discurs amb la mirada, o suplicar amb el gest, però ell no anava a cedir en absolut – Només dic això...

– Ja... – va assentir finalment la saiyan – Tot i que... arriscar-se abans... o després... ¿Realment importa? – Va qüestionar-se. Contraatacant-lo ara amb l'emoció de desànim vibrant-li al pit. 'Sabia (potser no tant en el fons) que fes o no fes res, tampoc hi havia res a aconseguir'. I allò la feia ser menys optimista del que havia aparentat la major part del temps. – Si els nois no se'n surten, la resta ho tenim tot perdut igualment...

– Però mentre els nanos visquin sí que hi haurà esperança. No ens podem permetre perdre en Dende abans. En això teniu raó. I no et vull perdre a tu tampoc...

Ella va intentar contenir la pròpia riallada, que li sorgia molt de dins, de les entranyes, quasi a traïció. 'Aquella conversa era estúpida des del principi, si tenien en compte que havia de passar un miracle per sobreviure'. Sobretot ara que davant tenien un monstre Bu diferent, amb un cos més preparat per a la lluita i molt més fort en si.

– ¿Perdre'm? Abans ens haurem perdut tots plegats. Això s'acaba... – va mirar de reüll el monstre que continuava assegut on l'havien deixat. 'No havia volgut sonar tan parca en paraules i recursos com, de fet, havia aparentat'.

– Doncs, per tenir clar que en Dende s'ha d'ocultar, sí que anem bé sí... – va fer irònic el namekià llavors. En el fons la manera de parlar d'ella, d'expressar-se amb escepticisme però de forma directa, sempre li havia causat aquella mena de sentiment que el feia reaccionar (una vegada més!) entre divertit i exasperat. – Tot i així, fes-me cas i no acabis com...

– Com la Xixi – va concloure ella la frase.

– Sí. Per si les mosques. Com dius tu, quan parles d'intentar mantenir les Boles de Drac actives fins al final, malgrat que els nanos no se'n surtin – va fer un lleuger gest d'evidència.

– Per si les mosques... – va autocitar-se ella de nou aleshores, amb un aire de sobte desanimat que no havia tingut abans. 'Repetir-s'ho li recordava el molt il·lusa que s'esforçava en ser... encara que fos només _pel bé_ de la seva filla'. Per fer-li costat. – Ja... Per si les mosques. Això m'he repetit ja vàries vegades. Per si el monstre Bu es dedica a què? A jugar amb pols i terra? Perquè és l'únic que queda allà baix ara mateix... juntament amb ciutats abandonades i tecnologia en desús de fa hores. En quatre mesos no hi haurà planeta – va sospirar la Nasu altri cop – Ja ho sé, Cor Petit. Ja sé que salvar en Dende és una esperança absurda si els nanos no guanyen, però és l'únic que ha aconseguit animar una mica la Reiya de totes maneres...

'En Cor Petit va somriure de costat, una vegada més'.

– Per això la vols enviar amb en Dende, doncs? Això és tot, o part important, de fet. Ho fas perquè senti que està intentant salvar-nos, que està fent alguna cosa important... encara que sigui la última...

– Jo a ella no li ho diria així.

– No li estic dient a ella.

Van callar. Amb certa complicitat, però també amb resignat acord. 'Al cap i a la fi, en un moment tan crític, era de les poques coses que podien fer'. No tindrien tant temps com creien. 'Tot i saber que no serien quatre mesos, sinó hores el que molt probablement quedava al planeta'.

Un silenci després tot tornava a regirar-se abruptament.

– Prou! – va cridar en Bu alçant-se de cop i volta. Retrocedint un pas enrere, ambdós van veure com enviava el rellotge de sorra a campistraus; mentre amb un mateix atac destruïa part de l'ala sud de la plataforma.

La Vídel també se'l mirava aterrada, just abans d'intentar reaccionar.

– Què? – La primera reacció d'en Cor Petit va ser la de posar-se davant de la Nasu i la jove Satan, malgrat aquestes s'haguessin posat en guàrdia a l'instant. '¿És que el maleït gènere femení que corria per allà no coneixia la por?'. – Espera't – va dirigir-se al monstre amb els punys tancats i suant del propi horror – Encara no han passat ni trenta minuts... Espera't una mica més...

El següent que van notar va ser tot el terra vibrant i un gran forat molt a prop dels seus peus. 'En Bu no els havia disparat però sí amenaçat'.

I el rebombori havia alertat ja tots els que eren dins del Palau.

– No – Assegurava en Bu – No em vull esperar més. Lluitaré – cridava, a més – Sortiu! Us mataré!

En Cor Petit sabia que ja no li quedava més remei.

Va mirar la Nasu mortalment seriós en girar-se. Tot i continuar parlant a en Bu en aquell moment. – Entesos. Segueix-me.

– Però...

La saiyan no ho entenia i el namekià, ara mateix, tampoc tenia molt marge per explicar-li-ho. Va clavar-hi la ullada per comunicar-se a través de telepatia.

'– _Potser no caldrà que ningú marxi del Palau... Hi ha una altra manera de neutralitzar en Bu'_. La germana d'en Vegeta no havia acabat de captar com. Però el somriure d'en Cor Petit li havia indicat que aquella no seria precisament la millor idea del món.

El namekià li havia demanat que no cometés cap bestiesa i allò hauria d'incloure'l a ell... Ell tampoc n'havia de cometre cap. ¿Per què feia cara d'anar-ne a cometre precisament una? La més absurda de totes les bestieses.

'– _El duré a la Sala de l'Esperit del Temps. Així no serà el planeta el que correrà perill'. _Va inquietar-se per la seguretat amb què sonava la veu d'en Cor Petit al seu cap.

I si alguna cosa anava malament?. I si es quedaven tancats allà dins?.

No feia falta conèixer-lo gaire per saber que, després del que havia dit i del gest que havia posat, era precisament allò el que li rondava pel cap a en Cor Petit... i que no ho veia precisament com a un dels inconvenients de l'habitació.

'– _Saps? Les coses no haurien d'haver canviat... però si ho han fet ja. O si no puc tornar... que és pràcticament el mateix... us trobaré a faltar –'_.

No tenia motius per acomiadar-se'n. ¿O sí?

La princesa saiyan va veure'l marxar, sense saber què dir o què respondre, ni mentalment ni de paraula, mentre en Bu caminava al costat del namekià i ambdós anaven endins, passant pel costat de tots i cadascun dels seus amics, sense ni tan sols immutar-se per donar-los cap explicació o resoldre'ls cap pregunta.

En Krilín s'acabava de fer la mateixa pregunta que ella en quant l'havia vist entrar per la porta. – Voldrà que lluitin a la Sala de l'Esperit del Temps. Per què vol que lluitin allà?

– Perquè... – va respondre'ls sorprenentment en Dende, ja entre ells. El Déu, vingut del pis de dalt, no s'havia atrevit a dir gaire res fins llavors. 'Encara es preguntava, com a Déu, quin havia de ser el seu paper en tot allò'. – Perquè si en Trunks i en Goten perdessin, destruint les portes d'entrada i de sortida de la sala, hi podríem deixar en Bu tancat per sempre. No podria sortir perquè estaria en una altra dimensió.

– Però... llavors... – va dubtar la Bulma, agafant en Follet Tortuga de costat; espantat i desprevingut – Què els passaria a en Trunks i a en Goten, eh?!

L'ancià, que també havia estat a punt d'intervenir, va dubtar.

I va ser en Dende qui ho va aclarir, mortalment seriós: – Res. Encara que els matés podrien ressuscitar després amb en Shenron.

– Mmm... – va mirar-lo en Follet Tortuga finalment. – Així doncs és un bon pla...

'D'aquella manera no havien de fer res més que esperar, ja no calia preocupar-se per si marxar amb en Dende de la torre o no, era només un brindis al sol o quelcom de l'estil'.

Només hi havia una cosa, de fet, que no agradava a la Nasu i era que, possiblement, tot no fos tan brillant com pretenien ara. 'Encara que en Shenron els ressuscités, ho faria dins la sala...'. En Goten, en Trunks i en Cor Petit s'hi quedarien atrapats...

Clar que sempre havien trobat la manera de resoldre aquell tipus d'inconveniències... com traslladar-ne el cos i les ànimes abans que tornar-los la vida... però de totes maneres alguna cosa feia que encara tingués un inquietant mal pressentiment.

I era una altra dimensió... Ni tan sols sabien si el drac podia fer tal cosa.

En Iamxa, que havia estat molt callat fins feia res, va parlar en aquell instant: – Us hi heu fixat? Fan molta volta, per anar-hi, no?

– Ho fa per guanyar una mica més de temps... – va deduir d'immediat en Krilín aquest cop – El temps és or... sobretot perquè cada minut que estan allà dins és una oportunitat molt més gran pels nanos...

L'encertaven de ple.

En Cor Petit li havia fet donar, al monstre, voltes i voltes per la torre abans d'arribar a lloc. Els nens no estarien preparats però, per les normes de la sala, no podia pas avisar-los a l'avançada. 'Era impossible comunicar-se amb l'interior des de fora... o això havien dit una vegada'.

Va decidir, d'aquesta manera, dir-los-hi a corre-cuita en el moment que obria la porta. 'Comunicant-s'hi mentalment i no sense presses'. I aviat va notar-los saltar trasbalsats del lloc on descansaven, després (aquest cop sí) de molt entrenament.

Mig desvestits, van posar-se les robes d'una revolada... i mentre en Cor Petit observava com en Bu es mirava la sala de dalt a baix; els nens van aparèixer tot entrebancant-se des d'un dels costats de la única construcció de l'habitació i anant cap endavant.

Havien parlat molt de com seria el moment de venjar la Xixi, en Vegeta i en Son Gohan. Així que estaven preparats, havien assajat la fusió en múltiples cops... i ara l'únic inconvenient és que havien d'esperar encara uns minuts per a què passés la mitja hora de rigor per tornar-se a convertir en un de sol.

En tot aquell temps dins l'habitació havien rumiat trucs i, en Trunks, havia proposat fins i tot mantenir emoció al combat de bon principi. 'No anaven a mostrar tot el que podien fer i tot el que havien millorat, no de primeres'.

– Són aquests?

'En Cor Petit només podia pregar per a què es produís el miracle'.

– Ell serà l'únic que veurà l'espectacle? – va queixar-se en Trunks de la sola presència del namekià – Quina decepció.

Esperaven a tothom. I amb el propòsit de brillar fins i tot havien assajat una presentació.

El namekià que els observava, de totes maneres, amb prou feines podia entendre res.

¿Perquè no es fusionaven un cop convertits en superguerrer?.

El monstre, a sobre, havia arribat a colpejar-los ja; perquè s'havien entretingut en la ridícula presentació del que semblaven prendre's com tot un xou. I ara que, a la fi, podien fusionar-se – només perquè en Bu accedia a esperar – ni tan sols ho feien al màxim de les seves possibilitats.

'Almenys els moviments fets com a base de la fusió havien estat perfectes'.

Els cops anaven a més, i tot i que en Cor Petit s'havia cregut – de seguida i passat l'espant inicial – el miratge de pensar que en Gotrunks portava avantatge al monstre... Després d'una estona, no les tenia totes. Encara que veiés millores importants en el resultat de la fusió dels nens.

En Gotrunks estava molt segur de si mateix. 'Els quedava confiar-hi'.

– Allò d'abans no anava de debò... Les meves habilitats no són només aquestes – va cridar enriolat el guerrer resultant de la fusió de dos mig saiyans – És clar que no! Ara veuràs què passa quan lluito de totes, totes... Bu!

'Potser sí que la cosa es posava interessant a la fi'. O certament preocupant.

Blocatge de força, pastís de magnum, gran guitza especial, crema d'ultra míssils... Una altra cosa no, però les tècniques d'en Gotrunks tenien uns noms ben peculiars.

'En aquella _estranya_ sala no s'hi podia viure amb més d'un company, ja que aquesta estava equipada per acollir exactament dues persones durant dies; malgrat s'hi pogués entrar lliurement – sense romandre-hi un llarg període – com havien fet ara'. De totes maneres en Cor Petit va plantejar-se seriosament l'error de no haver-los supervisat.

Eren més forts. ¿Però s'havien preparat el suficient?.

Quatre cops ben donats després, el guerrer arrogant que sortia d'aquella fusió entre nens per fi s'havia enfadat.

– Oh! No sabia que es podien convertir en superguerrers un cop havent-se fusionat – va elogiar en Cor Petit en la distància – És genial!

I ho hagués estat si no s'ho continuessin prenent, tot i així, com a només un joc...

'¿Què n'havia estat de la ràbia d'en Goten?'. La fusió i potser el caràcter dominant d'en Trunks, l'havien neutralitzat.

.

.

La Nasu havia observat en Cor Petit endinsar-se més i més d'entre els passadissos del subterrani d'aquella torre, un indret amb espai de sobres ubicat sota els peus de la plataforma semiesfèrica. Encara se sentia inquieta per les _seves_ darreres paraules. 'Per tot el que podia passar'.

¿Significava que se n'acomiadava perquè sabia que podia quedar atrapat en aquell món paral·lel?. Li hagués agradat almenys parlar-hi tan sincerament com en el passat, tant com havien fet abans de complicar-ho amb la convivència i les mostres d'afecte.

'Si calia sacrificar-se volia estar amb el namekià, sacrificar-se junts i passar-ho plegats tal i com havien fet amb tot des de feia set anys'. Podia ser que el context hagués donat a entendre a en Cor Petit que o bé l'havia perdut... o bé ja no seria més la mateixa, però no era el que la Nasu volia pensar de si mateixa.

'Ni tan sols tenint totes les evidències dels seus sentiments davant mateix del seu nas'. Mirava la Reiya, ja allà davant, expectant i esperant que passés alguna cosa; exactament com els altres... I no podia parar de pensar en el molt que havia fet – o no fet – per no explicar-li tota la veritat. 'Potser no era allò el que s'esperava d'una mare, potser no era just que tot s'acabés sense que la seva filla sabés els _per quès_ del seu origen'. Era dolorós i paradoxal, per a la Nasu, haver-ho de pensar ara... Ara que ja no hi havia mode de canviar-ho.

I no era cap consol endevinar que, si tot s'acabava, potser tornarien a veure en Son Goku aviat. De fet no tenien cap seguretat de conservar el cos o trobar-se'l de primeres. 'A saber on devia parar'.

¿Seguiria els esdeveniments de la Terra o de veritat creia que ja no l'incumbien en absolut?. La Nasu preferia donar per bona la primera opció... encara que, d'haver estat tan saiyajin com a ella li havien ensenyat que podia ser la seva raça, hagués estat la segona des d'un bon principi... I no era pas, o no era només, el caràcter saiyajin el que feia ser a en Son Goku tan refotudament distant quan s'ho proposava. Qui sap si era culpa seva... Ell sempre s'havia considerat un bon terrícola però ella i els altres guerrers, en Raditz primer i en Vegeta i en Nappa després, l'havien llançat de ple a la veritat.

A partir d'aquí, a mesura que fins i tot en Vegeta mostrava certes aptituds humanes... en Son Goku havia estat cada vegada més i més saiyajin. 'No era gens terrícola la decisió de no tornar'. No vist des del punt de vista d'aquells que s'havien quedat plorant-ne la mort.

És clar que a una princesa saiyan com ella li hauria de ser igual.

.

La Reiya es mantenia pensativa ara, a no gaires metres de la seva mare, alhora que rumiava en tot el que els altres havien arribat a parlar al seu voltant. 'No es volia ni imaginar què passaria si en Cor Petit realment es quedava allà tancat; i es burxava interiorment amb la cantarella que el que hauria de fer ella, per ser veritablement servible, seria passar de tothom i entrar allà dins'. Potser només serviria per distreure el monstre o per decantar, amb la seva mort, la victòria cap als nens; però era molt més del que estava fent ara mateix.

Sabia que, de saber-ho, la seva mare i en Cor Petit li dirien que no tenia edat per pensar així. 'Però al planeta podien quedar-li, estirant-ho molt, només un grapat d'hores de vida. ¿Què calia fer? ¿Conformar-se amb què l'única manera de salvar la humanitat era deixar atrapats en aquella sala els nens i en Cor Petit?.

Ella no volia perdre en Cor Petit.

I intuïa que no seria pas tan fàcil ressuscitar-los. Si morien allà dins, ressuscitarien allà dins.

Va sospirar, observant com la resta ja passava llavors olímpicament de les cartes i els demés jocs terrícoles, i tots plegats es miraven la innocent Maron o bé es mantenien com absents, en algun lloc de l'edifici, uns aliens als altres per moments.

'Potser, malgrat els bons pronòstics d'en Dende, tots havien captat ja aquell petit inconvenient pel qual podia passar que en Trunks, en Cor Petit i en Son Goten es quedessin per sempre dins l'habitació'.

Feia estona que volia parlar amb algú. 'I aquell algú després d'un parell de petons i riallades dirigides a la seva filla, i d'una mirada evident d'encaterinament a l'A-18, acabava d'avançar sol cap a una de les sales de columnes de l'edifici. Just on havien tingut la Xixi dormint abans'. En Krilín només pretenia caminar amunt i avall, per passar-se els nervis i els mals auguris.

– Reiya! – va sorprendre's en veure entrar la nena a la cambra, ja sense cua saiyajin de feia estona i amb la roba molt més deteriorada del que l'havia tingut abans d'entrar al món paral·lel de la Sala de l'Esperit del Temps. 'Duia les cuetes altes i escabellades d'un principi i el mirava ara massa decididament per ser una nena'.

– Podem parlar?

– Digues...

– La mare és tossuda – va començar sense que l'amic d'en Goku sabés ben bé on volia anar a parar – una guerrera forta... però tossuda.

En Krilín va mig riure en sentir-la parlar amb tan absoluta claredat i amb l'atenció tan centrada en ell, encara que no acabava de saber on volia anar a parar.

El que anava a comentar el deixaria parat durant minuts.

– No sóc ximple, Krilín – va dir. I va continuar endavant: - En Dende m'ha deixat remenar des de sempre els seus pergamins procedents de Nàmek i m'ha explicat llargament, tantes vegades com he volgut, qualsevol ús o costum d'aquell seu planeta...

– Bé... – va dubtar el pare de la Maron, ja sense entendre-la. 'Estava totalment perdut'. ¿On deuria voler anar a parar?.

L'home va posar-se una mà a la nuca, expectant. Mentre la nena aparentava decidida a deixar-ho anar del tot. 'A arribar ja al fons de la qüestió que l'ocupava'.

Hi havia estat pensant dins la sala, però sobretot mentre havien treballat l'ocultació de ki amb en Dende i arran de la quasi immolació de la Xixi. 'Aquella dona havia parlat prou clar a la seva mare, després de tot'.

– No vull que en Cor Petit es quedi atrapat allà dins – va començar per allò perquè creia que, encara que el seu interlocutor no hi pogués fer res, era important deixar-ho clar abans de tot. – És el meu pare...

– Ja...

– Vull dir... – va corregir-se ella, tornant a alterar un Krilín que per moments s'havia quedat tranquil. 'Per un instant havia tingut l'absurda idea de pensar que la menuda volia parlar-li de...'. No, era una bestiesa. – ... ja sé que els namekians no poden tenir fills, però...

– Rei... Rei... Reiya! – va saltar en Krilín endavant escoltant-la de sobte. 'Esperava ara que no anés a preguntar-li d'on venien els nens perquè podia morir-se de l'ensurt allà mateix'. – Serà millor que d'això en parlis amb... amb la teva mare. Mira ella et dirà millor que...

– No – va aturar-lo la menuda – Ho posava als llibres d'en Dende. Ells no poden reproduir-se amb altres races ni amb ells mateixos. I els seus costums marquen que sigui un cap assignat qui tingui fills, hi ha diversos clans a Nàmek, i el cap absolut té descendència a partir d'ous... Crec.

– Reiya...

– Estic bastant segura que no vaig nàixer d'un ou...

'Per Kami, era només una nena! ¿On volia anar a parar?'. No es podia negar que el terrícola que tenia davant, en aquell moment, no estigués bastant espantat.

– La pròpia mare em va dir que m'havia tingut a... a la panxa... – va pensar en tot allò d'haver estat a l'habitació de l'esperit del temps quan només era una criatura al ventre de la seva mare. – Però vaja... que jo ja m'imaginava que era estrany això dels ous...

Ara mateix en Krilín tartamudejava. – Pe - pe - rò... Rei - ya.

– En Cor Petit és el meu pare... i a la vegada no l'és – va dubtar una mica del sentit de la frase, però en el fons la Reiya va pensar que tenia sentit dins el seu cap. – I a la vegada la mare... bé, la Bulma diu que es necessita un pare per tenir un fill...

– I a tu per què et diu aquestes coses la Bulma?

Ara, l'altra hora cap pelat, començava a estar bastant alterat.

– Perquè parlava d'aquell noi... d'en Trunks del futur. – La Reiya sabia que probablement en aquella conversa que evocava ara i que era de feia mesos, la Bulma ni tan sols havia volgut dir el que havia dit. No se n'havia ni adonat. 'Simplement havia estat comentant com de guapo era el seu fill en aquell temps... i alguna cosa sobre com d'orgullós n'havia estat en Vegeta al final...'. És clar que ho havia rematat amb quelcom sobre pares i mares que la Reiya no havia entès al seu moment, però del que després havia pogut formar-se una idea al cap. – Es queixava de l'oncle i va dir que com a mínim, suportar-lo li havia servit per tenir un fill així de guapo... Crec que no ho deia seriosament... Això de suportar a l'oncle, vull dir.

– No – va intentar riure en Krilín encara dubtós i escagarrinat d'on anava a parar tot plegat – És clar que no ho deia seriosament. La Bulma a vegades és així. Parla i parla – 'Bon un era ell per dir-ho quan ara mateix no sabia cap on anava tot i tampoc sabia callar'. – Sense sentit...

– Però la mare també devia necessitar algú... – La Reiya se'l mirava com esperant que realment l'adult digués alguna cosa. ¿Què podia dir?.

– Jo no...

– Com es fan els nens? – En Krilín va tancar els ulls d'immediat en escoltar-la llançar-se així endavant. 'Bé, potser era la manera de no haver de parlar de res més'. Era normal que la nena volgués saber allò i no s'atrevís a demanar-ho a en Cor Petit... '¿Però per què no li demanava a la Nasu?', va rondinar per dins.

– Doncs... Hi ha una flor que... no sé com dir-t'ho, però després ve l'abella i...

– En Son Goku és el meu pare?

– Què!? – L'home va sentir-se caure de cul en escoltar-la. '¿Que no era que li estava explicant com naixien els nens?'. ¿Per què dimonis canviava de tema? – No escolta, jo...

– Ell li va salvar la vida al Gran Torneig d'Arts Marcials... – va començar a parlar de seguit – I ella està molt enfadada amb ell.

En Krilín finalment va asseure's en una cadira de la vora tot i que no va saber exactament com afrontar aquella bomba de rellotgeria que, sense proposar-s'ho, tenia a les mans.

– Hauries de parlar amb la teva mare...

– Ja... Però la mare d'en Son Gohan i en Goten va dir-li roba - marits... i meuca. ¿Què vol dir meuca?. I... un marit, ¿és un home? ¿És el que ajuda a fer un fill? Com?

La cosa empitjorava per moments...

– Escolta, Reiya. La Xixi estava molt enfadada, no deia res d'això seriosament...

'El seu tarannà saiyajin la feia potser més madura, més oberta a comprendre coses... també perquè la Nasu s'havia esforçat en què la seva filla fos així, permeable a nous coneixements i aprenentatges; però encara hi havia coses i significats que no entenia'. Ni havia de comprendre-ho fins molt més endavant...

Pel seu bé.

Estava segur que al parell de nens de dins la sala els hauria costat molt més d'entendre tot allò, i tot i així no podia fer més que demanar-li que aquelles preguntés les fes a la Nasu. 'Ell no podia dir-li res'.

– Ho és o no?

– Qui?

– En Son Goku. El meu pare...

– Mira – va decidir parlar a la fi; alçant les espatlles i posant-se dret per imposar-li més respecte. Volent aparentar l'adult que, de fet, era... davant la menuda. – Jo no... jo no vull morir jove, saps? La teva mare em mataria si et responc...

– Això és un sí?

– Reiya, si us plau – va pregar acostant-se sigil·losament a la porta, per marxar-ne si feia falta deixant-la amb la paraula a boca – No m'ho facis això...

– D'acord... – va assentir però la petita saiyan. – D'acord... Només era una pregunta... tampoc és tan important, no? La resposta, vull dir – va posar cara d'evidència – És ... com... nosequè d'una flor que has dit... No sembla important tampoc. Potser la mare li va demanar que l'ajudés, no? A posar-me a la panxa. No és tan terrible... En Cor Petit és qui viu amb nosaltres!

'Tan de bo fos tan fàcil, tan senzill com en la ment d'una criatura'. Malgrat el to adult, i la preocupació pels combats i per treure l'entrellat de les coses que no entenia, en Krilín no deixava de veure-hi una nena encara.

Si li havia semblat gran en algun moment, ara com a mínim s'havia fet un embolic amb una cosa que, en efecte, no tenia ni per què saber... 'No ho havia de saber!'. No deixava de ser canalla... 'Canalla poderosa i amb aptituds per fer i guanyar una guerra – no amb en Bu davant, és clar – però canalla al cap i a la fi'.

– Va! – va intentar treure d'allà llavors a la menuda que quasi, o així se sentia, l'havia interrogat. – Serà millor que ens esperem amb els altres. És una murga que aquí no es pugui notar l'energia que flueix _allà dins_, eh?

– Sí, sí – va assentir la Reiya en resposta, en aquell moment sense massa aptitud de resposta.

L'amic d'en Goku simplement va deixar-la avançar primer enfora. Resignat. 'Havia estat convençut, tots ho estaven, que era prou innocent com per no lligar caps. Creia que les paraules dites en d'altres ocasions, sobre el tema i per part de la xica, eren indicatius d'això mateix... no fragments de calma abans de la gran tempesta. ¿Com imaginar que, a banda de considerar pare al namekià, ella mateixa tenia però altres idees al cap?'.

.

.

En entrar el monstre a la cambra, els nens s'havien fusionat partint del seu estat normal i havien atacat en Majin Bu amb una gran quantitat de tècniques. Aquestes, però, no havien estat ni eren més que cops normals amb noms. Potser per això el namekià adult dubtava tant. 'Per en Cor Petit, havia estat primer confús i després desolador que les coses no milloressin ni tan sols amb la transformació dels nens en supersaiyajin'.

Encara transformat, de fet, en Gotrunks semblava no poder destruir a en Bu. No ho havia pogut fer ni amb el seu atac més peculiar: el dels fantasmes kamikazes que creava de la seva pròpia energia.

El mortal atac kamikaze havia deixat d'entrada amb un pam de nas a en Cor Petit, que no havia vist una tècnica així mai abans, però en canvi – un cop utilitzada amb diversos fantasmes capaços d'explotar contra en Bu – no aparentava funcionar. No gens, perquè per fantasmes que creés en Gotrunks, i per molt que busquessin el monstre per explotar en contacte amb la seva pell, aquest aconseguia regenerar-se, una vegada i una altra.

L'actitud dels fantasmes, quasi tan xulesca i punyent com la dels nens, no havia ajudat a què en Bu fos eliminat definitivament. Era massa veure com discutien en rotllana en Gotrunks i els fantasmes, que no es podien tocar entre ells o implosionaven... 'Es posaven a parlar tots plegats, és clar, abans de dedicar plens esforços al monstre que també se'n feia creus'.

El producte de la fusió entre en Trunks i en Goten tenia aleshores una tècnica més poderosa per provar, però preferia fer patir una mica en Cor Petit. I desconeixia malauradament els efectes que aquell gest trapella podia causar.

– Ostres – va fingir teatralment – Ja no em queden forces per a res més. S'ha acabat tot... això és la fi del món!

Ho havia deixat anar, així, sense manies... malgrat que havia deixat que en Bu l'ataqués a continuació, i que en certa manera ja es posava en guàrdia just ara... 'Tot i els indicis que podia estar exagerant, el namekià – en aquell cas – havia estat més ràpid i més pràctic'.

'Acabava de destruir la porta de la sala'.

Se suposava que, per ells, tot havia d'estar acabat... i pel monstre també.

Estaven completament aïllats i perduts.

.

.

– Així què, mare? – va fer la Reiya, després de la conversa amb en Krilín, disposada a deixar aparcat el tema fins que ambdues estiguessin soles. De totes maneres estava també interessada en una altra cosa ara mateix. 'Va notar-se el bultet dins les malles on havia guardat el penjoll que abans, en portar faldilla, duia de cinturó; i va llançar-li a la seva mare amb un somriure'. Ni tan sols sabia que el tema que volia preguntar alguna estona i el collaret estiguessin tan estretament lligats. – Me'l guardes i entrenem una mica?

– Ara, vols entrenar? – La Nasu va mirar-la com si no hagués de tenir remei, observant després el penjoll amb sentiments contradictoris. 'Encara que va pensar que, en certa manera, fer quatre exercicis per allà fora mentre el destí del món, dels nens i d'en Cor Petit es jugava en aquella altra sala, podia ser fins i tot relaxant'. – Aquí?

– A l'exterior! – va riure la nena sabent que l'únic que estava fent la seva mare era fer-se la difícil – Vaa!

'Era aquella l'actitud que feia que la Reiya, amb prou força o no, sempre es pogués identificar com una bona saiyajin'.

La majoria dels altres, avorrits de l'espera i preocupats, van decidir observar-les mentre, efectivament i sense demores, es posaven en guàrdia i intentaven començar a atacar-se suaument, sense més ànim que el de practicar moviments i anar pujant d'intensitat, segons l'estona que tinguessin disponible, a partir d'aquí.

Van batallar, en efecte, força bé. Un cop per aquí i dos per allà. La Nasu li donava peixet a la seva filla, però aquesta tampoc afluixava per ser presa seriosament per una progenitora que sabia a molta distància d'ella.

La Nasu va moure's endavant, amb una cossa i un munt de cops de puny lleugers – però no supersònics – que no van arribar a tocar la nena; i va observar amb interès com els quasi quinze dies que, per la Reiya, havien passat dins la sala, aquesta havia millorat en lleugeresa i dinamisme en els atacs. 'Corria més i s'ho pensava menys'. Era genial.

Hagués estat genial al seu planeta d'origen, o fins i tot quan en Son Goku era petit en aquell món anomenat Terra; si hores d'ara tots plegats no haguessin començat a batallar en xifres i nivells impossibles. 'Hagués esclafat el seu pare a la seva edat, tenint en compte, és clar, que els altres fills d'aquest no només l'haguessin vençut sinó que l'haguessin pogut convertir en pols quasi amb la mirada'.

Va decidir que no podia donar-li peixet tota la vida... i que tampoc ho havia de fer pel propi orgull de la seva filla. I va convertir-se en superguerrer només com a prova, mentre la nena arronsava el nas i comprenia que la broma s'havia acabat. 'La Reiya no pensava pas reconèixer que ja no hi tenia res a fer'. I la veritat era que la Nasu tampoc les tenia totes respecte la decisió que havia après en assolir aquella transformació... No anava a atacar_-la_ amb totes les forces ni molt menys, però sí a fer que sués de valent i a què deixés anar la ràbia acumulada per no poder-se convertir. 'No creia que fos possible encara, però... potser així...'.

Abans, no obstant, pretenia provar una tècnica que requeria molta energia i que, dispararia, sens dubte cap a l'infinit del cel o cap al terra. Mai contra la menuda. Volia també mostrar-li com es feia, i continuar seguidament amb la lluita cos a cos.

– Ho veus? – va explicar-li primer – Si vols fer mal de debò a algú, has de concentrar molt l'energia. Tota la teva energia en un sol punt però amb molt convenciment, l'atac que aconseguiràs serà un raig molt més potent que els altres.

– Ja... – va fer serrant les dents la menuda, a qui no li agradava recordar que ella sí feia atacs d'aquells però a un nivell inferior i, per suposat, sense convertir-se en superguerrer. No estava a l'alçada. 'I menys sense posar-hi els sis sentits, només com a divertimento'. – La teoria ja la sé...

La seva mare va dedicar-li un somrís fugaç. 'Volia motivar-la, no empitjorar-ne la impotència'. Potser no havia encertat gaire en la estratègia. – Sí. Però no t'hi has d'obsessionar, eh? – va aclarir – L'important és pensar en focalitzar aquesta energia i la ira que sents cap a quelcom o algú, fins i tot si no ho fas convertida en superguerrer pot ser un camí per un dia transformar-t'hi –. La Nasu va alçar-se, a continuació, per tirar el raig des del cel i cap avall (també en direcció als núvols, tenint en compte que no calia vigilar gaire perquè allà baix a la Terra ja no hi quedava gaire res per destruir).

– Maikoro! – va dir l'atac assajat en d'altres temps d'entrenament i pau amb en Cor Petit. N'havia provat bastants d'atacs en aquella època... alguns copiats i d'altres pocs propis com aquell. Era una mena de Makankosapo amb cert toc personal: els girs del raig s'enroscaven a l'aire en forma de cargol perfecte abans de tocar l'objectiu.

– I així va ser com en Bu NO va destruir la Terra – Li va fer broma en Krilín, d'immediat, en aterrar. – Però tu sí, és clar.

– Era només una prova... No fa res... Bé, no gaire cosa...

– Ja, ja – va fer escèptic l'home, animat. Mentre que la Reiya frisava ja per tornar als cops i als atacs que ella sí podia esquivar. 'Tot i que preferiria esquivar-los de tots tipus, com aquell'.

– I què? Estàvem entrenant o perdent el temps? – La Reiya va saltar amb resignació però valentia, alhora que els altres se la miraven. 'Fins i tot per això recordava quina mena de sang tenia a les venes'.

– Una saiyajin de cap a peus, sí senyor – va alçar la veu en Follet Tortuga de més enrere, d'entre les columnes. En broma. En aquell mateix moment, la Nasu tornava a posar-se en posició de guàrdia per a què la seva filla provés d'atacar-la.

– Bé... una saiyajin... no vol dir que ho sigui del tot, eh? O que el pare en sigui un... – va riure nerviosament en Krilín, pensant-se que la nena podia malentendre en Follet Tortuga però complicant-ho encara més i tot ell, a una distància que la Nasu podia escoltar-lo... sense (ara mateix) entendre res. – És clar... Ha, ha. Què bé, és igual...

La distracció de la princesa saiyajin va ser suficient per a què la Reiya, que estava concentrada, acabés endossant-li una important cossa a les costelles i enviant-la plataforma enllà.

– Au...

– Mare!

La Nasu ja no sabia si mirar-se la seva filla, preocupada pel sorprenent K.O. amb què acabava de tombar-la, o a en Krilín que encara reia dèbilment tot vermell, plenament conscient que ell era molt dolent per amagar res... i menys per dissimular.

– Què? – va respirar pesadament aixecant-se – Què dius?!

Tenia al cap que amb un comentari _així_ acabarien per explicar alguna cosa que no havien d'explicar i, sobretot, que a aquelles alçades era quan menys ho havien de dir... Ja era aigua passada. 'Era tard per corregir errors i ja no podien parlar amb la Reiya a temps: ni podia conèixer el seu pare, ni sabria ja els motius per haver-li-ho ocultat tot durant set anys'.

– Res – va riure – Jo només... feia broma – va intentar negar en Krilín en va.

La Nasu ja sabia que alguna cosa passava. I que tenia a veure amb el secret que hores d'ara descartava del tot explicar a la Reiya.

La nena va anar a parlar, però tampoc va tenir temps d'explicar-se.

– No el sentiu aquest soroll? – La pregunta era d'en Krilín... i no era pas cap estratègia per dissimular la patinada.

– Què és allò? – va sortir la Bulma endavant, indicant també una mena de taca al cel.

'No podia ser'.

.

Alguna cosa també havia horroritzat en Son Goku allà on era.

– No pot ser – va dir assegut entre els arbres on es trobava – És l'energia del monstre Bu! Fins ara no se sentia...

Havien estat cavil·lant el per què de la desaparició de la seva força abans, i només en Ro Kaitoxin havia deduït que podia ser que fos en "una mena de món paral·lel". En Son Goku només en coneixia un d'aquests móns: La Sala de l'Esperit del Temps. En Xin de la generació actual, de totes maneres, no havia estat tan ràpid en endevinar aquella estranya desaparició de l'energia d'en Bu, que ara es convertia en sobtada aparició.

En Goku va esforçar-se llavors en notar _almenys_ l'energia dels nanos. 'Com havia intentat fer ja amb anterioritat, després de molta estona _de sí_ sentir amb claredat la força brutal del monstre'.

Tanmateix el rastre d'en Gotrunks no era enlloc.

– En canvi... – va parlar finalment en aquest sentit – ... encara no capto l'energia de la fusió dels nanos... Merda! – va queixar-se prement els punys. 'Potser era massa tard'. – Què deu haver passat?

Per segona vegada consecutiva en Ro Kaitoxin tenia la solució. 'O quasi'.

– Té...

'I per fi, després de molt estar completament a cegues, el Déu ancià els donava una pantalla al món: una bola de vidre amb què podrien veure què passava al Palau de Déu'.

Va trobar-ho fantàstic de primeres, però de seguida va preocupar-se poderosament. 'Res pintava bé'.

.

Abans i tot de veure la massa rosa del monstre Bu caure des d'un forat sorgit en ple cel, la Nasu va tenir clar que aquella energia que notaven era perillosa. I poc clara.

'No sabia què havia passat'. Però no podien badar.

Va buscar amb la mirada la seva filla que estava tan embadalida com els altres, intentant discernir què passava amb aquella massa rosada que ara, de mica en mica, i com si no tingués real pressa, anava agafant forma.

– Corre – va dir-li – Ja saps què has de fer...

– Però... – La nena va dubtar. 'Ullant-la com si realment no volgués entendre que li estava pregant que marxés d'allà; que desaparegués amb en Dende, que devia ser encara amb els altres o devia tornar a córrer pel pis de dalt, i que ho fes ja'.

– Que corris! – va cridar amb totes les seves forces, de manera que fins i tot va sobresaltar a la Maron que de cop i volta era abraçada a la seva mare. Tot i així va sentir-se'n prou satisfeta, donat que la Reiya aparentava haver-li fet cas. – I agafa això!

Va llançar-li el radar de les Boles de Drac de manera sorprenent.

La nena va fer passos endins, i anava de fet a parar-se. A parar-se i retrocedir per fer alguna cosa al respecte de l'amenaça que se'ls tirava a munt, quan la Nasu va parlar-li sense ni tan sols mirant-la. 'Amb la vista fixa en aquell monstre que se'ls apareixia davant'.

– El teu oncle es va passar dues dècades a les ordres de qui havia destruït el nostre planeta. Esperava el moment, Reiya. Sabia que abans no hauria pogut. – va intentar sonar forta, ser ràpida i convèncer amb agilitat la seva filla – Un dia s'hi va poder enfrontar. Fes-ho per ell, Reiya. Per ell, per mi i per en Cor Petit.

'No calia dir res més'. Bàsicament perquè si el monstre se'ls apareixia amb aquests mètodes com sortit d'una altra dimensió era perquè possiblement els nens i el namekià ja fossin morts o bé haguessin quedat atrapats allà dins per sempre amb la pròpia estratègia d'en Cor Petit. 'La Reiya no es negaria a honrar la memòria d'aquells dos homes que li mencionava... i hauria de contenir-se "per ella" arribat el moment'.

– Ets molt dolent, com has pogut fer mal a en Son Goten i a en Trunks? – Havia cridat de sobte la Bulma imprudentment davant d'un Bu ja completament format.

Ell només havia rigut.

– Quina sort que sou tots aquí! Em va bé perquè tinc una gana que em moro – va passar-se la llengua amenaçadora per fora els llavis – A veure en què us podria convertir? En caramels, en gelat de xocolata...?!

'La Nasu només esperava que la seva filla fos prou ràpida i que no s'entretingués'.

– Us convertiré en xocolata – va avançar de cop el monstre davant de tot el grup de gent que ara esperava aquell final davant de Palau – Ja ho he decidit.

_Paral·lelament a aquella sentència, la Reiya corria escales amunt fins a quasi xocar amb en Dende que anava de baixada tibat per en Popo. – Per què t'havies ficat al pis de dalt?_

– _Intentava calmar els nervis..._

– _Afanyeu-vos, va – va agilitzar-los el servent de color, tot apressant-los a deixar les converses per després. – No hi ha temps. _

– _I no se'n pot anar ell sol? O amb tu?_

– _Reiya! – va ullar-la fixament en Popo d'una manera que, amb poca o molta força, feia que aquell home atemorís de debò. _

– _D'acord, d'acord... Anem! – va agafar de la mà llavors el jove namekià i va conduir-lo per dins el palau fins a la part posterior contrària a on hi havia en Bu. 'Abans de què en Popo es veiés oblidat a tirar-los daltabaix, perquè trigaven en saltar, la Reiya s'havia girat ja de nou cap al lloc que era focus de l'acció'. Tenia un molt mal pressentiment. – Mare... _

– Hi ha més gent per aquí dins? – Per horror de la Nasu aparentava que en Bu havia estat també atent a les energies que sentia més enllà dels seus nassos. 'Per això era important actuar'. Calia distreure'l.

I la mateixa idea semblava dur de cap ara en Krilín, que no pensava entregar les vides de la seva família sense almenys lluitar en la seva defensa.

L'home va mirar enrere convençut que moririen tots, però que almenys ningú podria dir que no li havia donat un darrer i insignificant cop a aquell gamarús del monstre, de l'espècimen rosat que se'n reia de tots plegats amb grans riallades tot just davant seu.

– Qui deu ser el més bo de tots aquests?

'Ni en Goku ni en Vegeta no havien pogut destruir aquella _plaga_, en Krilín no hi tenia res a fer i ho sabia, però si no ho provava poc podria fer ja per protegir els amics, la dona i la filla'. Va buscar amb la mirada i els punys tancats la Nasu, que era l'única d'allà fora que desprenia ara certa energia plena de ràbia i disposició a la lluita.

Ambdós sabien que era un suïcidi.

Un sol cop d'ull, per en Krilín, però, va ser suficient per saber que – certament – en aquella bogeria que anava a cometre, no estaria pas sol.

La dona tenia el rostre completament enfocat en el monstre que els amenaçava i els seus cabells, normalment negres, començaven a alçar-se ja perillosament fins a – una explosió de poder després – convertir-se en aquell conegut i brillant daurat.

En Bu s'havia girat cap a ella en també notar-ho.

– Vols morir?

– No em fa res...

'Poc quedava de la dona més agradable que havia après a ser i que, en efecte, era qui lluitava amb la Reiya moments abans'. La Nasu s'havia proposat donar temps a en Dende i a la nena a fugir, i per això havia optat per retenir tota l'energia que la seva ira havia pogut reunir per esclatar com a superguerrer; abans i tot de dirigir mitja paraula a l'amenaça que se'ls plantava davant. 'Ara era clar que pretenia alguna cosa'. I havia aconseguit despertar el lleuger menyspreu del monstre. Com si ella no sabés que no hi tenia res a fer.

La interrupció de la saiyan almenys estava mantenint estàtic al monstre, encara més divertit que instants abans. De no ser així, amb Krilín o sense, en Bu ja hauria actuat. 'A l'una vegada servent d'en Babidí li semblava divertit aixecar tanta ràbia i saber igualment que tenia l'enfrontament més que guanyat'.

L'esclafaria. I seria tan breu que després ni es divertiria.

En Krilín encara en guàrdia sabia també que era la seva única oportunitat. La de tots. – A-18 – va murmurar aprofitant que tota l'atenció, fins i tot la dels seus amics requeia ja sobre la Nasu – Vaig a atacar el monstre Bu. Mentre lluitem, porta la nena a dins el santuari. M'has entès? Adéu - Siau. Si gràcies a les Boles de Drac puc ressuscitar, ja ens veurem!

– Krilin... – L'androide no havia tingut temps a reaccionar, encara que després havia entès que només podien fugir. Que el seu home els donava aquella oportunitat i no podia sinó posar-li fàcil. 'Ho devia a la petita Maron que ja plorava als seus braços'. – Fugim!

Tots van precipitar-se dins el santuari corrent mentre en Krilín atacava inútilment el monstre Bu, sabent que no trigaria més de tres moviments a morir. La Nasu, paral·lelament, estava preparada també per donar-los més temps.

Amb els punys tancats i la mirada feta foc.

– Espera! – La Nasu va avançar endavant un segon després que el terrícola, convertida en superguerrer i molt decidida. Forta i vigorosa, i temperada com l'acer, la filla del rei Vegeta no pensava quedar-se de braços plegats, precisament perquè havia de donar a temps a en Dende i la Reiya a fugir. 'No creia de totes maneres que ningú més allà se salvés'.

I tot i així, mentre s'hi dirigia, amb la brusa blava onejant-li només el pèl ample que l'hi anava i les botes blanques, de l'uniforme que antany havia dut el seu poble, ajudant-la a avançar; la Nasu va voler com a mínim sentir-se plena en allò que – com a membre de la seva raça – havia nascut per fer: lluitar.

En Bu, potser pel fet d'haver-l'hi detectat ja, un instant abans, aquella determinació suïcida que encara duia a la mirada, va permetre-li colpejar-lo una vegada a l'aire i provar aquella tècnica – que de fet havia llançat abans d'assaig – amb totes les seves forces.

No va servir de res, com no li havia servit a en Krilín ja convertit en xocolata; però encara que fos durant una mil·lèsima de segon la Nasu va saber que, de ser al final de tot, no hauria volgut acabar de cap més manera.

.

Les coses es veien més fredes i terribles des del lloc on, en efecte, un home només podia contemplar aquell intent inútil a través d'una bola de cristall.

Tenia les dents tancades i premia la mandíbula amb estupor, mentre el mateix Xin era qui s'agafava a l'esfera màgica horroritzat. En Son Goku va prémer els ulls, estrenyent les celles entre elles, amb un gest enrabiat; amb els punys tancats i una subtil disconformitat dolorosa a la boca de l'estómac.

– Desgraciat... – va murmurar amb el to de veu ofegat de la pròpia ràbia, alhora que ara, a diferència d'un moment abans, havia obert les mans i clavava les ungles al terra amb força. 'De no ser un moment tan crític, en Xin que aleshores se'l mirava comprensiu, hagués començat a patir seriosament per les plantes que envoltaven aquell tros de subsòl... ja que aparentava com si en Son Goku hagués de deixar (d'un moment a l'altre) el terra sense cap rastre verd; al lloc, és clar, on posava la mà i premia quasi amb dolor'. – I nosaltres... des d'aquí no hi podem fer res...

La situació era prou evident fins i tot per un Gohan al qual encara no li havien volgut explicar res del que veien a la bola. 'Ell havia de continuar concentrat en treure tota la seva potència'. – Tu no pateixis, Son Gohan – Havia reunit forces el seu pare per tranquil·litzar-lo – No n'has de fer res. Procura concentrar-te per poder anar a lluitar quan més aviat millor. Entesos?!

Malgrat li veia el rostre contret com mai, en Son Gohan ara mateix només podia assentir. 'Era el que tocava'.

– Però... – va dubtar en Xin de nou – Que veus en Son Goten i en Trunks potser? Per què ells no són allà encara?

– No en noto gens l'energia... – va haver de reconèixer en Goku. 'Amb la fusió haurien de ser prou poderosos com per a què els pogués detectar, fes un mínim esforç o no'. – Els deu haver mort en Bu...

Estaven quasi perduts. I en aquell instant només podia tornar la vista a la bola per veure-la a ella batallar en els seus evidents darrers segons de vida. Decidida i esvelta, aquelles tonalitats blaves de la brusa i dels pantalons curts que duia, només feien que donar la sensació a en Son Goku que era una mena d'onada de força que es movia davant d'en Bu, amb la llum clara de la brillantor dels cabells destacant en ella com a cert signe distintiu del que s'havia esforçat per ser i era.

'No tenia res a fer-hi, no. Però com aquella vegada davant d'en Freezer, aquella era precisament la seva gran virtud'. Que tot i estant per sota de poder del seu enemic, tot i no lluitant-hi com quan en Freezer, o movent-se endavant amb virulència i certa fredor com ara amb en Bu, la Nasu aconseguia desprendre aquella mena de vigorosa força temperada que removia alguna cosa dins seu... dins d'un saiyajin com ell que bé hauria pogut fer-hi molt més allà baix.

Potser només era la seva impressió. La idea d'un home enamorat.

– Nasu...

.

En el darrer moviment que va fer ella, després de no gaires oportunitats de regal, va veure clarament que el monstre Bu acabava de cansar-se d'aquella mena d'entreteniment que ella li suposava. 'Com quan algú decideix esclafar un borinot després de certa estona d'observar-lo escèptic... sabent que té els segons comptats'.

Havia estat molt més curt del que a ella, i als que estaven veient allò a través de l'esfera, els havia semblat.

'Els seus amics eren reclosos dins de Palau, conscients que en Krilín acabava de caure convertit en tauleta de xocota poc abans'. La Nasu sabia que anava a morir ja: ella també.

– Prou! – va cridar el monstre.

I la princesa va somriure sabent que no només l'anava a convertir en xocolata i a cruspir-se-la, sinó que a contracor la Reiya i en Dende ja eren fora d'aquell lloc.

Se n'alegrava. Encara que no hagués pogut pensar en _això_ més de mitja desena de segons abans de notar un dolor que li sortia com de dins, que l'encapsulava i a l'hora li feia veure tot negre. 'No va haver-hi res més després'.

No en aquelles circumstàncies que se l'havien endut per primera vegada del món dels vius.

.

La Reiya volava esperitada en direcció a cap lloc concret, amb en Dende agafat de la mà, i amb la sensació que potser no hauria d'haver marxat.

'No havia pogut veure què passava des de l'altre cantó de la plataforma, però sí que era conscient ara – una empeita d'en Popo i mig vol després – que l'energia de la seva mare no es notava ja enlloc. Tampoc la d'en Krilín de feia un instant més.

I acte seguit, com si en Bu se'ls hagués tret del mig d'un cop de màgia, havien desaparegut també les energies dels altres, que ella havia notat concentrades just al centre interior de l'edifici. 'S'havien refugiat allà, intentant pujar al segon pis per una escala més interior que l'habitual, sense èxit'. En Bu no s'havia hagut de moure del lloc en què s'havia cruspit la Nasu i en Krilín per poder enviar-los un raig a cadascú i fer el mateix amb ells.

La nena va intentar fer un cop d'ull a en Dende, callat i amb rostre dolgut, però va reaccionar just després. La seva mare li havia demanat que ho fes per ella... per en Cor Petit i per en Vegeta.

No hi havia discussió possible.

.

– Si en Son Goten i en Trunks són morts – va parlar lentament en Goku, en l'indret on continuava estant; enmig de tota aquella ràbia i de l'emoció de sentir els músculs entumits per un fet que, per temible que semblés, podia tenir solució. 'El seu cos no aparentava ser lògic en allò: sí potser ella reviuria, però acabava de veure-la morir, desaparèixer convertida en xocolata en la boca d'aquell monstre horrible... i allò hores d'ara havia aconseguit oprimir-li fins i tot el pit'.

No s'havia imaginat mai que el seu cos pogués reaccionar així. La lògica l'hi deia que les reaccions encara havien d'esperar, que calia romandre a l'espera de perdre tota esperança de resurrecció... per ella i pels demés.

– Només queda l'esperança... – va afegir de manera entretallada i quasi sense ser capaç d'articular paraula – ... que les Boles de Drac siguin a la Terra.

La visió del darrer dels atacs d'ella, ferma i gens titubejant, continuava repetint-se-li a les pupil·les.

– Nasu...

Després de veure-la morir a ella, havia estat conscient que en Bu havia acabat també amb tots i cadascun dels altres. 'Res més que un temple buit, sortia a l'esfera que ara continuava mirant-se... sense veure realment més que un blanc tel de fúria continguda al davant'.

.

.

Feia estona que – ensurt inclòs d'en Cor Petit en descobrir que havia destruït la porta per a res ja que en Gotrunks deia tenir ara un as a la màniga – el namekià i el nano resultant de la fusió intentaven en va sortir d'_allà_. 'En Bu ho havia aconseguit just després d'entendre que s'havien quedat atrapats, imaginant-se un món sense llaminadures: Per _bizarre_ que fos n'havia sortit cridant'.

Havia obert així un forat interdimensional que, no obstant, se'ls hi havia tancat davant dels nassos. ¿Què havien de fer aleshores?.

Si s'afanyaven, la diferència entre el temps de la sala i el de fora podia fer que en Bu no hagués tingut temps de res en la seva sortida. 'És clar que en Cor Petit tampoc havia vist fer-se mai un forat així, i per tant no sabia què passaria exactament'.

De moment havia aconsellat als nens – units en el Gotrunks – cridar amb totes les seves forces per intentar reeixir amb la mateixa opció que en Bu.

Ells, això sí, tornaven a tenir la seva pròpia idea de la situació.

– Em sembla que no tinc cap més remei que fer-ho – va bufar en Gotrunks – És una llàstima que no hi hagi més espectadors per a què em puguin admirar...

– Què vols fer? – No s'explicava en Cor Petit.

– Ja ho veuràs – va fer-se el ronso a explicar-li – Et quedaràs de pedra nano...

El nen continuava tenint ganes de presumir.

'Encara que a aquelles alçades en Cor Petit en tenia ben prou d'aquelles sortides de to'. Va fotre-li un calbot, mentre bufava i el renyava a l'hora. Sense creure's que aquell parell poguessin ser tan insuportablement fanfarrons convertits en un: – Deixa de fanfarronejar, cap de suro!

– Està bé – va queixar-se – Ara ho veuràs...

I el següent que va fer va ser desprendre una energia immensa... fins a convertir-se al tercer nivell dels superguerrers.

Sortir ara era fàcil.

– És impressionant eh? – va riure – Sóc poderosíssim. L'únic que no em convenç de la transformació és aquesta cara de pomes agres que m'ha quedat... i a tu t'ha quedat cara d'encantat, Cor Petit...

'El namekià simplement no s'ho creia'. – No pot ser...

– Deixem-nos estar de paraules i anem per feina... – va fer el xiquet – La transformació no dura tota la vida, saps, nano?

Amb un sol crit havia aconseguit després obrir el mur dimensional... per esglai d'en Cor Petit i sorpresa d'un Bu que, a fora, ja se'ls havia cruspit _tots_.

'– _Quanta estona havia passat?'_. Per algun motiu, tenint en compte les especificitats de la sala, a en Cor Petit no li sortien els comptes... de cap manera.

Potser hi havia hagut alguna mena de ruptura espaciotemporal en crear un pas entre ambdues dimensions. Segons el temps de fora que equivalia a la sala, haurien d'haver sortit just darrere del monstre... i en canvi aquest ja havia tingut temps de cruspir-se els seus amics... i familiars.

'No notava l'energia de ningú'. I això podia voler dir que la Nasu i la Reiya també...

¿I en Dende, l'haurien pogut salvar? No en notava tampoc ja la força interior.

Va prémer els punys, encara que la rauxa amb què actuava el nen ja no va deixar-lo pensar gaire més.

– Caram si és en Bu. Nosaltres també hem sortit de la sala, fantasmot!

– O sigui – va riure el monstre – Que ja sou a fora, eh? – va pensar un moment, però, que en els nanos tampoc tot era igual ja – Et veig una mica canviat...

Allò va alegrar a en Gotrunks. 'Ara sí podia presentar la nova forma com es mereixia'.

– Imbècil! Què vol dir una mica, què vol dir? – va creuar-se de braços amb els fums totalment pujats – He canviat moltíssim, moltíssim! Ara sóc molt més poderós que abans...

_Al món dels Kaitoxin en Goku, per fi, rebia una bona notícia amb cert optimisme. 'Semblava mentida que aquells dos nanos haguessin arribat al tercer nivell de força amb tanta facilitat... a ell li havia costat anys i panys aconseguir-ho'. _

'La lluita, ja es veia a venir, no deixaria el Palau de Déu dempeus'.

Per horror d'en Cor Petit...

En Bu havia acabat, de fet, estavellat contra un lloc rocós de metres ensota... ja a baix a la Terra... després que a en Gotrunks, que havia agafat avantatge d'inici, no se li acudís res més que intentar-hi jugar a voleibol.

El monstre semblava ser invencible de totes maneres...

.

.

– Així... – va mirar-se la Nasu de dalt a baix, buscant-se l'aureola que efectivament ara duia al cap – Això és estar mort?

– Sí, noia, sí... – va fer en Krilín al seu costat que ja hi havia estat però que ara no sabia exactament què passaria. – I ens toca passar per davant del Gran Jutge. Preparada?!

– Bé... jo...

No podia negar estar una mica confosa en aquell moment. 'En aquell instant només eren ells dos allà, a banda d'una quantitat ingent d'ànimes que feien cua de feia estona'.

No sabien on paraven els demés. 'I com que havien mort després, podria ser que encara triguessin...'.

– Es pot saber per què feu cua? – Una veu que els era només vagament familiar, però que no tenien localitzada en absolut, va sorprendre'ls lleugerament quan es disposaven a avançar els passos que havia avançat la corrua de gent morta a la què seguien.

En Krilín va ser el primer en reaccionar.

– Vostè... vostè... és en Kaito?! En Kaito del Nord?!

– Com? – La Nasu va creure que alçava una cella de manera escèptica, tot i que com que no sabia fins a quin punt era cert que conservava el cos, no en va estar gaire segura – Dius que ell és...

El Déu només va somriure'ls, estenent-los una mà.

– Sí, noia. Sóc en Kaito del Nord... I tu deus ser la Nasu, princesa de Vegetasei... – va avançar un pèl més per mostrar-li els seus respectes, amb menys fredor de la què mostrava ella – M'han parlat força de tu...

– Ja... – Ella preferia no pensar qui n'hi havia parlat... ni com.

Però en Krilín anava ja un pas per davant de tota aquella primera confusió. 'Suposava que era normal perquè per forta que fos era la primera vegada que la Nasu era morta'.

– Si vostè és aquí – va avançar-se sense vergonya – Això vol dir que ens deixaran conservar els cossos?

En Kaitosama va riure. – Ha, ha. Vas al gra, eh? Sí sí – va assentir – I va, sortiu de la cua i veniu amb mi...

– Però ens podem colar?

– Amb el caos que hi ha, ja us dic jo que sí – va tibar-los endavant, empeitant-los de l'espatlla – Va, va... No em feu perdre gaire el temps...

.

– Home... – van escoltar la veu d'un home enorme, que en Krilín sabia que era el Gran Jutge, quan ja s'apropaven davant la seva gran taula de despatx – No hi ha prou merder, Kaito, que els has de fer colar?

– És un cas especial – va excusar-se l'home, passant-se les mans per les seves característiques antenes – I ja saps que et diré que els necessito als dos amb cos... pel que pugui passar...

– Si ho dius per en Bu... Crec que ja han demostrat que no poden vèncer-lo... – va considerar escèptic el jutge, tot i que el comentari va ofendre profundament la Nasu.

– Així és com ens pensa parlar?! – va fer dos passos endavant malgrat que en Kaito va intentar parar-la – Faltant-nos al respecte?

L'ogre va quedar-se parat, tot i que a aquelles alçades ja estava acostumat als estirabots d'amics i enemics d'en Son Goku.

– Tu deus ser la germana d'aquell guerrer que va passar ahir per aquí... – va valorar breument – Bé, us conservo el cos perquè ho demana en Kaito... i ara si no et molesta, Déu del Nord, treu-los d'aquí... que se m'acumula la feina...

– Sí, sí...

En Kaitosama els apartava, amb una mà a cada espatlla, de la mateixa manera que els havia tret de la cua, quan la Nasu, però, va voler girar-se una vegada més.

– Esperi. M'agradaria saber on para... on para certa persona que se suposava que també va conservar el cos...

– No sóc una guia telefònica jo.

– Bé, així suposo que em podrà dir on para en Kaitoxin per demanar-li-ho, no? – No és que aquella dona se sentís en absolut cohibida per la seva enorme presència física i més gran autoritat. – El Déu de Déus també va morir... però sent una figura important de per aquí, bé que deu ser a algun lloc...

– En Kaitoxin... En Kaitoxin de l'Est, vols dir?!

– Ell em va explicar el cas... i li dec la vida a aquest home que li dic. M'agradaria saludar-lo i agrair-li-ho...

En Krilín tampoc acabava d'entendre res.

– Però... un moment et refereixes a...?

.

.

La lluita entre en Gotrunks i en Bu continuava a la Terra, encara que en Cor Petit s'acabava de veure forçat a aturar el ritme dels atacs d'un menut molt i molt enfadat en aquell moment.

– Para! Destruiràs la Terra si continues així... – Tota aquella ràfega d'atacs tampoc estava servint de res contra un Bu que es regenerava.

– I què si la destrueixo? – va valorar en primera instància el nano – Ell ja s'ha menjat tothom... no hi queda ningú!

– Sí, però pensa que potser les Boles de Drac estan escampades pel món... – va dubtar en Cor Petit – ... si les destrueixes, perdrem per sempre la possibilitat de ressuscitar totes les víctimes del món.

Allò havia aturat el nen.

Però no el monstre.

En Gotrunks hauria de tenir coratge per no donar-se per vençut. I li estava posant les coses veritablement difícils al monstre Bu... 'Podria haver guanyat o almenys haver-se acostat a la victòria sense esperar gaire més, de no ser perquè – de sobte – el temps que li durava l'estat de supersaiyajin durant la fusió ja havia passat...'.

Ja no en quedava ni rastre del tercer nivell. Com a mínim encara no s'havia desfusionat... però en estat base havia quedat desprotegit...

En Cor Petit va bufar. El nano s'havia entretingut massa a donar_-li_ cova. Així que ara ni tan sols podia queixar-se de la seva mala sort...

'Just quan ja li tenia el peu al coll'.

Sortosament l'entrenament d'en Gohan s'acabava i havia arribat ja _el seu moment_. Al planeta dels Déus de Déus...

En Ro Kaitoxin no s'havia molestat ni a avisar-lo quan, de fet, aquell procés ja havia finalitzat feia més de cinc minuts.

– Ostres – Havia saltat en Son Gohan aleshores encara sense creure-s'ho – La situació és dramàtica, he d'anar a salvar el meu germà!

Per en Goku i en Xin estava bastant clar, també, que no en quedava d'altra. 'Tots plegats sabien el què hi passava perquè havien estat pendents de la Terra a través de l'esfera que els havia cedit en Ro Kaitoxin: Fins i tot ho intuïa en Gohan, a qui no li havien volgut explicar tot'.

En Kibito, aquest cop, seria l'encarregat de dur el noi a la Terra. 'Hi aniria tot sol... amb el nano... ja que no volia que en Kaitoxin s'arrisqués més'. I en Goku, per molt que hi donés voltes, i encara que volgués... tampoc podia acompanyar-lo.

Amb el nou poder, segons el Déu ancià de quinze generacions enrere, convertir-se en superguerrer ja no era necessari i només li serviria per gastar energia. 'Havia assolit un poder extraordinari sense necessitat de res més que de concentrar tota la seva ira en aquell estat'. Vist a ulls dels que l'havien vist abans, com el seu mateix pare, en Son Gohan aparentava ser ara més madur... i determinat.

– M'agradaria acompanyar-te. – va parlar-li el seu progenitor finalment en tenir-lo davant – Malauradament, jo pertanyo a l'Altre Món. Encara que volgués, no et podria seguir.

– Pare... – va mig somriure el noi apropant-se per abraçar-lo encara que, de moment, en Son Goku va mantenir els braços en posició vertical cap avall, sense tocar-lo per a res.

Va ser aleshores quan l'home va deixar enrere aquella distància més freda amb què mantenia sempre en públic aquell punt llunyà, tot i el seu evident aire còmplice; i va subjectar-li les espatlles, mirant-se'l. 'En Son Gohan era tot un home... i malgrat no haver-la potser encertat deixant-li tota la responsabilitat de defensar la Terra per a ell, sabia que ho podia fer'. Podia salvar el planeta.

– No saps pas com t'estimo. – va evitar el patetisme tot i no defugir d'aquell compromís de pare que li demanava fer efectiu aquell fet de gest i de paraula – Estic tan orgullós de tu, fill meu. I m'agradaria tant haver-te vist crèixer...

En Gohan va viure en silenci aquell moment. L'havia esperat molt temps _l'instant_. 'Potser massa'. Per fi el seu pare li deia clarament allò que sempre havia volgut imaginar.

No podia estar-ne sinó agraït. I emocionat.

– Gràcies, pare.

– No ens veurem fins d'aquí molt de temps – va parlar-li més el seu progenitor. Sabia que era veritat. 'No desitjava res més que veure'l salvar el món i tornar els demés a la vida'. No haurien de trobar-se a l'Altre Món per res, en anys, si és que tot anava bé. I hi confiava. – Fes una abraçada al teu germà de part meva – va picar-li l'ullet a la fi llavors, ja fent un pas enrere per deixar-lo marxar – Compto amb tu, ens has de salvar d'aquest monstre.

– T'ho prometo!

Allò sens dubte havia animat en Son Gohan. I li indicava que ja no hi havia res més per dir i que havia de marxar.

– Coratge! Preparat?!

En Kibito ja l'esperava tot espigat al seu costat.

– Sí – va assentir – Adéu, pare, adéu!

Era potser el més a prop que havia estat del seu fill des de que aquest era tan sols un marrec. 'Lamentava molt no haver-lo vist créixer, com bé li havia dit'. Haver-se perdut set anys de la vida de tots...

.

.

– No feia falta que m'acompanyéssiu – va valorar la Nasu mentre es mirava en Krilín al costat i observava en Kaito que els guiava el camí.

– No us podia deixar voltar a la vostra per aquí, quan se suposa que us conservo el cos per si arriba el moment de tornar a lluitar... – va sospirar el Déu – Us hauríeu d'estar entrenant ja... A més, ja has sentit el Gran Jutge és un paio estrany aquest que busques. Mai ha volgut saber res de cap dels Kaitosama, ni tan sols del que li corresponia per galàxia. L'únic que ha fet que li mantinguessin el cos ha estat, de fet, aquella antiga petició d'instàncies superiors... Ningú ens va demanar l'opinió a nosaltres... Personalment jo hagués dit que...

– No m'estranya que no us hagi fet cas – va mirar-lo la Nasu de dalt a baix amb aire insurrecte, interrompent-lo tot de pas – Els saiyajins no estan fets per obeir ordres d'altris...

– Per això tots van acabar a l'infern... – va murmurar el Déu sense rendir-se gens, no obstant – Em consta...

En Krilín veia la tensió créixer entre la dona i el Déu i només podia voler posar pau.

– Ep, va que no n'hi ha per tant – va dir enmig dels dos – No tens curiositat, Kaito? Per conèixer el _seu_ pare? Jo sí...

– No crec que ell el consideri tal cosa...

– Podríem avançar...?! Si us plau... – va acabar passant ella davant, tot i que no sabia exactament on anaven. Allà no hi havia cap camí de la serp que els dugués a un planeta, només núvols grocs a banda i banda i un extens descampat verd al davant.

Va quedar parada en detectar amb la mirada algú més molts metres per davant d'ells, assegut en posició meditativa i amb aquells cabells... 'No aparentaven haver passat els anys per ell'.

Va accelerar el pas, tot i que finalment va frenar lleugerament quan era a sis o set metres de l'individu.

Ell va notar una presència i llavors va aixecar la vista.

– Què voleu? – Aparentava de mal humor i no semblava que allò hagués de canviar en els propers trenta o quaranta anys, ni que hagués estat diferent abans. – Deixeu-me en pau...

– Bardock...

L'home, amb aureola al cap i cabells de punta, extraordinàriament semblant a algú que tots tres coneixien bé, va mirar la comitiva que ara s'hi apropava. 'Hi havia una dona i un home baixet i estrany, i al seu costat una d'aquelles deïtats'. – Ja us he dit que no m'interessa entrenar amb ningú més... Ni a les ordres de cap Déu absurd...

– Eh! – va indignar-se en Kaito, encara uns metres enllà – Qui et penses que ets?

– Qui sou vosaltres?! – Estava ja completament dempeus i fet fúria per aquella interrupció que, en efecte, ni havia buscat ni volia. Havia escoltat a en Kaito perfectament. 'Ja havia deixat clar feia molt i molt temps que no tenia res a fer i/o compartir amb la resta de guerrers morts d'aquell lloc...'. Ell no s'entrenava per a disputar tornejos absurds a l'Altre Món i no es deixaria dirigir per algú a qui se suposava que havia de tractar de Déu... 'Amb les servituds del seu planeta, en vida, n'havia tingut ben bé prou'. Era, doncs, de feia trenta i molts anys un home mort... i solitari. Sobretot solitari. – Què voleu?

– No em recordes, guerrer?! – va acabar per preguntar la Nasu, recordant a l'instant que dur el cabell subjecte no era el més característic que podia fer algú de la seva raça. 'I menys quan Vegetasei encara era un planeta'. Va fer-se una estrebada de la goma que li subjectava la cua per presentar-se. – Em vas salvar la vida...

– Hauria de recordar-vos?! – va fer en plural i amb cert escepticisme en Bardock – A tots o només a tu?

Ella va somriure, burleta. Buscant-n'hi la confrontació... provocant-lo en certa manera. 'Com només faria un saiyajin'.

– A mi, Bardock – va parlar amb calma ella – Només a mi...

Ell que ara acabava de clavar la vista en ella del tot, i que n'examinava el cabell des dels metres de distància que encara hi havia pel mig, no va alçar aquest cop la veu per exclamar res amb sorpresa. 'Més aviat va haver d'ofegar l'exclamació': – Oh... prince... princesa...

.


	54. Capítol 53 En Bardock

**Capítol 53. En Bardock**

Els ulls negres d'en Bardock van buscar algun signe o gest conegut en aquell rostre que, ara, en mica en mica se li anava fent més i més familiar. L'home duia una característica cicatriu ja vella a la galta dreta en forma de creu i conservava aquell mocador vermell lligat a l'alçada del front, tot i que els anys l'havien deixat esgrogueït i es notava més aviat poc cuidat.

Ell no havia canviat, però la Nasu sí.

'La mirava i, per més que cregués saber _qui_ era la dona que tenia davant, no hi havia gaire res ja d'aquella nena que _ella_ havia estat'. En Bardock potser sí podia identificar-ne – almenys – la mirada decisiva i tossuda, i alguna cosa del somriure valent amb què calladament l'interrogava.

Va sentir-se'n sorprès i també estranyat. 'L'aureola d'ella responia moltes preguntes, però la roba i l'estil que duia en el present en creava d'altres'.

Res del seu aspecte era ja massa saiyajin...

– Princesa Nasu... –.

Feia temps que el saiyajin no responia a res ni a ningú. I no obstant va fer per instint allò que hagués estat normal quasi quaranta anys enrere al seu planeta. 'Va flexionar els genolls lleument, com si anés a fer una suau reverència. Abans, però, que la saiyan amb sorpresa se n'adonés i l'aturés, ampliant – si cabia – el seu somriure irònic... d'aire provocador'.

– No cal... – va negar amb el cap i la mirada fosca – Fa molts anys que ja no cal.

I no ho deia perquè Vegetasei ja no existís, que també. 'Sinó perquè al cap i a la fi _ella_ era allà, poc després de la seva pròpia mort, per agrair-li (a ell) tot el que precisament havia tingut arran de la desaparició del seu títol monàrquic i de Vegetasei: els anys de vida amb què havia comptat gràcies al mateix guerrer i a la decisió d'apartar-la del planeta abans del final'.

Definitivament no era en Bardock qui hauria d'estar reverenciant-la en aquella altra vida. Tot i no anar ara a expressar-s'hi clarament. 'Potser si ell fos humà sí li serviria deixar anar un agraïment a l'estil "gràcies i te'n dec una", dels que havia vist – i amb què s'havia familiaritzat – en el temps que havia viscut a la Terra'. Essent saiyajin, com ella, ni tan sols estava segura que calgués. O fins i tot que fos pertinent.

El qui era pare d'en Son Goku no va evitar un segon després, això sí, fer una ullada per sobre de les espatlles de la princesa... cap als dos homes que l'acompanyaven. 'Bé, cap al Déu i cap a l'home baixet i estrany que se'l mirava com si hagués vist un fantasma en ell'. Va molestar-li el silenci que s'havia creat – gairebé d'immediat – i interiorment va sentir, de seguida, com li pujava per la gola més d'aquell mal humor que l'havia acompanyat durant anys, en tot aquell procés d'aïllament que havia viscut per pròpia voluntat a l'Altre Món.

'Tenia prou clar que probablement no hagués necessitat la misericòrdia de cap Déu'. Morir allà, davant d'en Freezer, sabent que el seu fill menor algun dia podria enfrontar-se al tirà, havia estat prou sort de totes maneres. '¿De què li servien, doncs, tots aquells anys "de més", sinó era per donar masses voltes _a tot_ i per seguir entrenant sense sentit ni objectiu?'.

'Oh, sí', va recordar ell malgrat tot. 'Se suposava que mantenir el cos i la memòria era un privilegi... i perdre ambdues coses, sent enviat a l'infern com en principi li hagués pertocat, era el _veritable_ càstig'.

En ocasions, però, ara tenia tant temps per pensar en gestos i errors del passat que ja no n'estava _tan segur_. 'S'havia repetit ja massa que, com a raça, com a manera de ser d'un poble; els guerrers de l'espai havien estat predestinats d'inici a pagar els múltiples assassinats, comesos en centenars de planetes, amb aquella moneda de canvi punyent en forma de tirà anomenat Freezer'.

I sobretot – i a l'hora – es retreia també el pensar així. 'Ja que no era propi _d'un veritable saiyajin_'. O almenys d'aquesta manera s'ho repetia en Bardock cada dia de cada any de totes aquelles maleïdes quasi quatre dècades de soledat.

Aquella eternitat havia estat quasi una tortura. 'No tenia prous bons records a l'haver com per compensar tan remordiment'.

I no era, malgrat tot, allò del que pretenia parlar en aquell moment. 'No anava a lamentar-se quan encara no sabia què dimonis hi feia ella allà'.

No sentia que la princesa li degués cap visita de totes maneres.

En comptes de tot això, per tant, l'home va preferir dirigir-se a la Nasu, la princesa de la seva raça que tenia just davant, en d'altres termes. Ella es mantenia expectant, esperant amb la mirada més reaccions seves.

'Amatent a alguna mena de senyal que li digués com enfocar aquella conversa que ni tan sols duia plantejada'.

– No esperava veure-la aquí... _encara_... – va valorar ell sec per començar, ullant-la amb la estranya sensació que no era del tot "la princesa" que havia conegut, i no només per l'edat i l'experiència – Això és... roba de lluita?... – va dubtar llavors amb aquell to impostat i distant tan propi dels saiyans que ella recordava, i amb més que un rastre d'aquell tracte de deferència aprés a Vegetasei. 'També potser amb un punt de rudesa'. – Com se suposa que va vestida? – va arronsar lleument el gest – És la roba del planeta on ha estat?

Només en les botes hi havia quelcom de l'armadura saiyajin.

'Per en Bardock aquells materials de teles blaves i el tipus de samarreta folgada... eren del tot estranys'. Fins i tot recordaven aquell tipus de roba tsufur que ell, és clar, no sabia que tota una filla del rei Vegeta havia arribat a portar per costum.

La Nasu va dubtar. 'Aquella – si més no – era _una qüestió_ curiosa, donades les circumstàncies'. Ja era prou peculiar també que aquell home li parlés de vostè.

La princesa, en efecte, va mirar-se a si mateixa a l'instant: com si pensés _què_ respondre, abans d'observar-lo amb una cella alçada i un grapat d'escepticisme: – És roba terrícola. És al planeta on van enviar en ... – Tanmateix, ara que ella hi queia ni tan sols sabia fins a quin punt s'havia informat _d'allò_ el guerrer. – Potser ja ho saps... I no em parlis de vostè... De debò que ja no cal...

– Sé poques coses – va dir aleshores en Bardock amb veu ronca com si de fet no hagués conjugat un verb amb sentit en anys – Encara que, abans de morir, vaig... vaig veure-us en una visió. – Va acabar reconeixent amb una emoció viscuda en el passat recorrent-li el cos – Vaig deixar de tenir-les després. Les visions...

– Vas veure'ns? Què vols dir?

En Krilín i en Kaito es mantenien en silenci, uns passos per darrere dels dos saiyajins; ella i ell, que es miraven a la cara intercanviant encara gestos de dubte i sorpresa. 'Havien passat molts anys'.

– Vaig _veure_ al meu fill davant d'en Freezer – va aclarir l'home – I a... a vost... a tu... en un segon pla. Amb el temps, aquí mort i amb hores de sobre, vaig imaginar que també devia ser-hi el príncep Vegeta i potser algú més. D'alguna manera era l'única explicació per a què _tu_ hi fossis. Per a què aquell tirà hi fos, de fet. – En Bardock va callar un segon, baixant el cap lleument i explicant-se com si haguessin passat centenars d'anys des de llavors: – Tot i així, va ser un instant... i amb els anys, el record s'ha fos bastant... Ara mateix no podria dir si continues com en la imatge del meu cap... o has canviat. M'ha costat reconèixer-te, tot i que _en la meva visió_ ja eres alta i bé... adulta... No hi ha gaire més a dir, princesa... – va prosseguir finalment el guerrer. – Diria que és per la força que tenia la sola imatge de veure el meu fill davant d'aquell immund tirà...

La Nasu no va poder fer res que assentir. 'Era normal que el record de la cria que era pesés més que el d'aquella suposada ja dona que ell havia vist en una imperfecta visió'.

– Potser saps més del que imaginava...

– No prou. Segur. Només eren visions inconnexes d'algú com jo que creia estar-se tornant boig... Res en realitat.

I era veritat, perquè, només parar-s'ho a pensar un moment era fàcil – per a la Nasu –v_eure_ que tenir una visió de Nàmek al cap no era tenir-ne una perspectiva completa, ni d'abans ni de després dels precisos fets. 'Ell no coneixia quasi res del seu fill'.

No n'hi havia prou amb imaginar-se o no que en Vegeta havia estat per allà.

La saiyajin no podia evitar qüestionar-se, de la mateixa manera: '_Què_ diria en Bardock en saber que en Son Goku, en Kakarot, havia estat gairebé un humà tota la vida i que continuava sent-ho molt a la seva manera... O què faria si en conegués d'altres aspectes vitals...'. No. Millor no precipitar-se. No calia ni pensar en mencionar la Reiya... i no se li passava pel cap _encara_ relatar com el seu fill havia acabat tenint dos nanos amb una terrícola. 'Aquella darrera era una part que probablement en Bardock, orgullós dels seus orígens pel sol fet de ser saiyan, no entengués'. Creia.

'Malgrat la Bulma i l'evident quasi extinció de les femelles saiyajins, prou que li havia costat a en Vegeta d'assumir-ne la possibilitat'. Més li valia dosificar la informació de moment.

Eren moltes coses. I tot i així i sense entendre com, la imatge d'en Raditz va venir-li al cap, a més.

Seria molt difícil de relatar, per sobre de tot, com arribaven dos germans a matar-se entre ells... 'I malgrat haver acceptat tutejar-la... ell encara li deia _Princesa_'. Com si aquell títol fos vàlid d'alguna manera encara.

Va somriure de costat, pensant-hi.

'No sabria com mencionar-li en Raditz, donat que ell devia pensar que havia mort en l'explosió del planeta'. Per fer-ho, calia un tacte que ella no tenia. O potser exagerava... eren saiyajins al cap i a la fi.

'Guerrers...'.

Tot aquell temps la Nasu havia cregut _ser-ho_ si més no. I, no obstant, començava a veure (i a creure) que el temps amb els humans l'havia fet radicalment diferent a abans. Més del que s'imaginava d'entrada.

'La saiyan era ara – de fet – tot el contrari al que algú que hagués viscut sempre a Vegetasei continuaria esperant d'ella'. Va optar _així_ per defugir aquell precís tema, el d'en Raditz. Mentre intentava trobar un tema que sí pogués tocar.

'Potser havia estat una mala idea forçar aquella trobada'.

– El teu fill ha hagut d'afrontar altres enemics després d'en Freezer...

L'home, per sorpresa, va mig somriure i va mirar-la d'una manera completament nova, diferent a com l'havia ullat fins aquell moment.

– I tu?! I tu amb ell, suposo.

Tenia una idea totalment equivocada del que havien estat tots aquells anys, o potser no tant. ¿Però per què? ¿Només li ho deia per unes antigues visions borroses ja en la memòria?

La Nasu no va entendre-ho. No d'entrada. Però de totes maneres, si havia estat disposada a trobar-lo, havia d'estar-ho a afrontar-ho.

– Jo amb ell? – va mig somriure amb ironia – No. – va negar de sobte decidida llavors a anar més o menys al gra – No érem allà, a Nàmek, perquè junts haguéssim anat a trobar en Freezer. És molt més complicat.

'Com dir-ho sinó'.

L'home va mirar més enllà, cap a en Krilín, abans de tornar a entrar de nou a la conversa. – Aquell tap de bassa és del planeta on heu estat?

– És... el planeta on... on va créixer en Goku... en Kakarot – va corregir-se sobre la marxa – És una llarga història.

– I no has vingut a explicar-me-la?

– Bé – va intentar ser concisa ella – En realitat volia assegurar-me que era veritat el que deia en Kaitoxin... que conservaves el cos. Me n'alegro. – va alçar les celles en assentir – Vas enfrontar-te a aquell tirà per tot un poble. Em vas salvar – va acceptar inclús amb més facilitat de la que imaginava.

– No podia deixar-li fer – va enfosquir-se-li la mirada mentre parlava – I ningú em va creure. Estava sol donat que, probablement, el teu pare ja ho hagués intentat en sortir del planeta...

– Sí. Bé, jo...

La Nasu no va tenir gaire temps de dir res perquè aleshores una altra idea va creuar-se al pensament del guerrer.

– Has dit Kaitoxin? Pot ser que fos el paio estrany i lila que sentia tanta curiositat pels meus motius...

Allò era nou i peculiar fins i tot per en Kaito.

– Estàs dient que vas rebre una visita del Kaitoxin de l'Est? Estàs segur que era ell?

– Com es pot estar segur d'algú que no s'identifica més de trenta anys després de la seva visita? Si més no preguntava massa... i excepte els individus que corren per aquí, i que al principi insistien en què havia d'anar a la zona en què s'entrenen d'altres guerrers, ningú ha preguntat mai tant... I menys pels meus motius...

'Havia estat potser aquella visita un altre dels motius pels quals s'havia plantejat més coses del compte en tant temps de soledat'.

No podia dir que la conversa no l'hagués fet reflexionar. 'De fet aquell era un dels motius del seu mal humor: pensar massa i durant massa temps en una manera d'entendre la vida que els havia condemnat com a raça'.

Va observar-la, però, una vegada més... abans de parlar.

– A la visió, la de Nàmek... sempre havia cregut que havíeu espavilat per enfrontar-vos a en Freezer. Que hi havia en Vegeta i potser aquell tipus que sempre l'acompanyava, en Nappa. Els que havíeu sobreviscut. Però també sé que vas parar alguna mena de trampa al meu fill per fer-lo anar fins allà... Ell t'ho retreia en la meva visió. – va callar un moment – No aparentava ser com nosaltres... Bé, no menys del que ho aparentes tu ara.

– És... – va acceptar la Nasu mentre ho pensava – És una història llarga...

– Llarguíssima... – van escoltar que exclamava en Krilín per darrere – Però tenim tota l'eternitat... O això diuen, no?!

A la Nasu quasi va escapar-se-li el riure en girar-se cap a ell per assegurar-se que sí que acabava de parlar... 'No canviaria mai'. Era exactament l'exemple de terrícola a partir del qual en Bardock potser podria començar a entendre perquè un sol planeta podia haver-los arribat a canviar tant... _a tots_... També a en Vegeta, de fet. 'Amb algú tan humanament espontani com en Krilín per allà,en Bardock podia entendre-ho o podia acabar per agafar-los mania a tots plegats, clar'.

.

.

Paral·lelament en Kibito i en Gohan eren ja a la Terra. 'Hi havien arribat amb un simple tancar i obrir ulls i ara era el moment en què el fill d'en Goku havia de quedar-se per fi sol'.

Anava a enfrontar-se al monstre Bu i a salvar el món just quan ja aparentava aproximar-se'n el final.

– Bé – va deixar-lo en Kibito sobre una roca – Que tinguis molta sort...

– Gràcies! – va agrair el noi encara que li quedava per demanar-li una darrera cosa – Escolti...

– Què?

– Kibito, li vull demanar una cosa – va somriure amb aquell aire més seriós i adult que tenia ara. Amb tot el respecte del món i sense deixar de ser el noi tímid que en el fons sempre havia estat, tot i la seguretat actual. 'L'explosió de força del seu interior l'havia afectat de moltes maneres... i no en canvi en tot'. – Que em pot canviar la roba?

– No t'agrada?

En Gohan ho tenia més que clar i no era pas cap problema d'estètica. 'Evidentment'.

– M'agradaria dur el mateix vestit que el pare – va resumir – Vull lluitar amb l'uniforme del pare.

'Era una manera de rendir-li homenatge ara que, després d'haver-se'n acomiadat amb abraçada inclosa, semblava haver-se tret ja un bon pes de sobre'. Era com si per fi hagués entès tots aquells anys d'absència del seu pare...

O com si almenys pogués assumir-los ara amb naturalitat.

– Mmm... Entesos! – va assentir en Kibito – Això és molt fàcil!

El noi no se'n podia alegrar més.

– A veure... era el color de la caca de les granotes del planeta Borbor, no?

– Bé – va dubtar en Gohan per una referència tan exacta a un tipus d'animal que ell no coneixia – De color d'or vell, diria...

– Fantàstic! – va posar-li l'altre les mans lleument a sobre per obrar la màgia de canviar-lo de roba.

'Era perfecte'.

– Sí! És això! – va mirar-se en Gohan un parell de vegades a ell mateix amb entusiasme – És genial!

– Llavors. Ja me'n vaig. Des del món llunyà dels Kaitoxin, resaré per la victòria del guerrer més gran de tots – va fer-li un gest d'ànim amistós amb el polze dret amunt.

La gran esperança per salvar el planeta Terra, i de pas tot l'univers, era en aquell moment en Son Gohan.

– Adéu! Dóna-li records als dos Déus Kaitoxin, eh?!

Ja estava preparat per anar a lluitar. 'Només calia arribar a la batalla... a continuació'.

.

– Quin desastre! – va rondinar en Trunks en adonar-se que ara sí que estaven perduts del tot – S'ha acabat la fusió...

– Ens matarà a tots dos... – va respondre en Goten a l'instant posant-se en guàrdia, amb el tors girat cap al monstre i amb rostre de terror – Segur...

'No els quedava, però, res més a fer que continuar enfrontant-s'hi'.

– Merda – Es negava encara a acceptar-ho el pèl-lila – I tan joves com som...

En Cor Petit – a prop d'ells – només podia afegir-s'hi. Tot i saber-se sense cap oportunitat.

– No sé si servirà de res, però també lluitaré amb vosaltres – va posar-se davant d'ells – Fem tot el que puguem i després morim junts...

Malgrat la valentia de l'acció, en Bu no aparentava tenir tanta pressa a acabar amb allò com potser semblava. Per sorpresa dels tres, va asseure's de cop al terra, va mirar-los amb un somriure i va posar-se a fer la becaina.

'Ja no se'ls prenia seriosament... perquè sabia que podia desfer-se'n quan volgués'. El namekià no en tenia dubtes.

Estaven perduts.

.

I mentrestant en Satan continuava donant voltes sense rumb lluny d'allà. Mort de fam i amb la sola companyia del gosset amb qui havia compartit aquelles hores d'amistat amb en Bu. '¿Com podia haver acabat així, si semblava anar tot bé?'.

Estava convençut que almenys en Bu grassonet era un bon nano sense un concepte definit de maldat. 'Era tan injust que aquell ganàpia se l'hagués menjat i pretengués seguir destruint el planeta...'.

Tot i que, clar, tampoc és que quedés gaire planeta per destruir. De moment no trobava pas ningú enlloc. ¿Eren tots morts?

Va caure de genolls a terra tot caminant enmig d'una immensa plana sense ciutats a la vista ni vida visible. '¿Així acabaria els seus dies el gran Satan?'. No podia ser...

No era just...

I la Vídel...¿Què en seria de la seva filla Vídel?. Si li havia passat res, ell mateix mataria el nano que l'havia allunyat d'ell... aquell suposat heroi... el tal Gran Saiyaman...

.

.

– Què és això? – Una energia s'aproximava a ells i en Cor Petit, de primeres, no era capaç d'identificar-ne la identitat, encara. – Qui és?! Té molta força...

Els nanos, en Goten i en Trunks, també s'havien girat amb la vista posada al cel per veure qui arribava...

– I si és un nou enemic? – va sentir-se inquiet en Cor Petit – Quina energia! Però no pot ser que sigui... – Estava totalment confós. Almenys de moment.

Fins i tot en Bu s'havia llevat ja i mirava enlaire.

– No pot ser – seguia negant el namekià, amb la capa encara movent-se-li per la força de la brisa – És en Son Goku!

'Qui fos, de totes maneres, ja estava arribant allà on eren'.

En Goten i en Trunks van obrir i tancar els ulls un parell de vegades més, abans que el petit fill dels Son estigués segur que l'adult s'equivocava – No és pas el pare, és el meu germà. És en Gohan!

– Què? – va dubtar en Cor Petit – Què dius?! No pot ser – En veure aterrar el noi però, amb tota l'embranzida de la força amb la que arribava; no en va tenir cap dubte. 'Sí que ho era, era en Son Gohan amb la roba del seu pare però també amb una força extraordinària' – És increïble...

– Quina sort – va ser llavors el primer que va dir el fill gran d'en Goku, en adonar-se que almenys _ells tres_ encara eren vius – Encara hi sóc a temps...

– Gohan...

– Germà! – va saltar en Goten de seguida, tot just després de l'expressió del namekià – Quina alegria! Així no ets pas mort!

A en Son Gohan, no obstant, li tocava ara centrar-se en el veritablement important. 'Havia d'eliminar el monstre Bu'. Va preguntar, això sí, abans pels altres. 'Amb l'esperança que almenys en Dende fos viu...'.

Però qui va respondre'l va ser en Goten que els creia a tots morts.

– Només hem sobreviscut nosaltres, Gohan. Aquest malparit va esclafar la mare... i als altres els ha convertit en caramels...

Era una mala notícia que en Dende no fos viu; tot i que en Cor Petit va callar, encara amb dubtes del que havia passat realment amb el Déu i la Reiya. '¿Haurien tingut temps de marxar com bé planejaven?'.

No podia deixar de mirar el noi que tenia davant, que havia estat com un fill per ell, i adonar-se que no només li havia canviat i augmentat l'energia. Ell en si havia perdut part de la tendresa i alguna cosa del seu gest habitual de discreció. 'Per això no l'havia reconegut'.

Tenia l'aspecte d'un guerrer de veritat... d'un que anava a enfrontar-se a l'enemic que se li situava ja davant. 'Malgrat que en Cor Petit no pogués acabar de dir, de moment, fins a quin punt el noi era ara diferent'.

Més fort i més determinat, segur.

Era tot el que comptava en aquell moment.

– Ei, però suposo que no tens la intenció de lluitar amb mi? – va rebel·lar-se-li en Bu.

– No, tinc la intenció de liquidar-te...

'Mentre es disposava a atacar_-lo_, en Gohan no podia deixar de lamentar – amb ràbia – que, sense en Dende en aquell món, s'hagués acabat ja l'esperança de les Boles de Drac'. Potser no podrien tornar a la vida als altres...

Quina mala sort...

Davant d'en Son Gohan, ara mateix, el monstre Bu semblava lent i ja no tan poderós. I en Trunks i a en Goten ni tan sols van tenir temps de tornar a intentar la fusió com pretenien. Estaven massa sorpresos per l'espectacle que tenien davant.

Tampoc en Cor Petit s'ho acabava de creure.

.

D'altra banda, en Bu estava a punt de donar una explicació a aquella becaina descafeïnada que els nens i en Cor Petit s'havien pres com a menyspreu i despreocupació cap a ells. – T'he notat venir des de molt, però molt lluny d'aquí – va relatar, en efecte. – No puc permetre que algú tingui més força que jo...

– Ja – va acceptar en Gohan que, tanmateix, ni tan sols s'havia despentinat en lluitar-hi – Però de fet acabes de comprovar que sóc més fort que tu... Em sap greu, monstre Bu...

Era mala idea provocar-lo. 'Tot i que possiblement el noi no se n'adonés en aquell moment'.

Com els petits abans, el jove guerrer pecava d'un orgull que no era molt difícil d'identificar amb l'essència dels saiyajins.

No obstant, el monstre estava tan enrabiat ara que, per moments, aparentava estar disposat a fer una autèntica bestiesa. 'I així va començar a inflar-se i a inflar-se... fins que en Gohan va comprendre que només els quedava marxar ja que en Bu, incomprensiblement, anava a explotar... de ràbia i impotència'.

– Sortiu d'aquí! – va cridar tibant-los – va!

.

.

_En Bardock, trenta-sis anys enrere, no havia entès què hi feia allà; ni per què aquell home encaputxat i de mirada estranya se li clavava al davant amb la intenció de parlar-hi. Ja havia dit per activa i per passiva que no volia saber res d'altres guerrers... ni de Déus que poguessin entrenar-lo al seu petit planeta o similar. _

_S'havia sacrificat per Vegetasei, probablement sí. Però ho havia fet sobretot pels seus companys de missions i anys, que havia vist morir no feia gaire per culpa de la traïció d'en Freezer. 'No havia pretès ser cap heroi'. _

_Ni molt menys veia, ara, cap tipus de miracle en el fet d'haver de quedar-se allà: conscient i amb cos. 'Fent-se preguntes que hagués preferit no fer-se més'. _

_Aquell Déu, fos qui fos, no li havia fet pas cap favor. 'Per molt que s'ho pensés'. _

– _M'han dit que vas posar-te davant d'aquell tirà – va murmurar l'home estrany mirant-lo a la cara a través de la caputxa que duia posada i que li tapava ja part del rostre – S'ha de ser molt valent..._

_No tenia ganes d'acceptar cap tipus d'ensucrat reconeixement de ningú. 'I tampoc volia que aquell individu li fes la pilota, volgués el que volgués d'ell després'. Aleshores encara no s'havia plantejat qui podia ser. _

– _Què vols?_

– _Oh – Havia reaccionat l'altre amb to dolç i mirada encara més interessada. 'Una vegada més, allò era just el contrari al que buscava en Bardock'. El guerrer només pretenia que aquell que no coneixia marxés del seu davant. – Res. Només era curiositat – va assegurar, així i tot, el desconegut. _

– _No em sembla curiositat... ni casualitat tampoc. Serà millor que segueixis el teu camí..._

– _Deus ser l'únic de la teva raça capaç de sacrificar-te pels altres, amic – Li havia dit el que després pensaria que era el famós Déu – Ambiciosos i certament salvatges. El teu gest no és habitual._

_Allò l'havia fet riure agrament. _

– _No saps res. Només el que t'han explicat, foraster – va tirar-se enrere disposat a no donar-li ja més motius per continuar amb la conversa – Una nena de quatre anys estava disposada a fer el mateix que jo, m'escoltes? Una nena de quatre anys... I véns aquí i em dius que defensar el que som... el que érem... – va corregir-se amarg – No és propi de la meva raça? Ella era més valenta que tu, per exemple – va mirar-lo acusador donant-li l'esquena un segon després ja amb la intenció de fer-ho definitiu – No s'hagués amagat mai darrere una caputxa... _

– _Una criatura?_

– _La filla del meu rei, sí – va assentir encara d'esquena – Més digna del que probablement tothom s'esperava. Cort inclosa. Així que no em vinguis a dir què és propi de la meva raça i què no... O és que vam destruir el teu planeta i per això parles així?_

_En Kaitoxin, que era en realitat el qui s'havia amagat darrere la caputxa per dirigir-s'hi, va quedar-se'l mirant amb interès mentre ja no pensava demanar-li que tornés a mirar-lo de cara. 'Així que, al cap i a la fi, aquella raça podia ser digna...'. _

– _Sembles realment impressionat per aquesta criatura, guerrer. _

– _Ho estic – En Xin va saber que l'home somreia de costat amb ironia tot i no veure-li el rostre – I molt... _

'_No és com si estigués disposat a parlar de gaire més davant d'aquell desconegut'. _

Feia dècades d'aquella trobada. I ara en Bardock, s'ho cregués o no, tenia precisament la nena de la conversa davant.

La nena que era una dona i que havia viscut, sens dubte, ja milers d'històries més que ell. 'Que amb vint-i-pocs anys ja s'havia quedat ancorat en aquell racó tediós de l'Altre Món'. Només lamentava saber que, si ella era allà amb aureola inclosa, era perquè d'una manera o altra havia mort ja.

En Kaito, de totes maneres, no es podia permetre tenir-los gaire més temps distrets en aquell assumpte. 'Ja que havia conservat el cos a aquell parell per si de cas... i hauria de justificar després que, en comptes d'entrenar... estiguessin per allà tirats'.

Va estossegar nerviós.

– No és per res... però hauríem d'anar tirant... Amb en Son Goku perdut per aquí enllà, em demanaran explicacions d'on us tinc a vosaltres en un moment així...

En Bardock llavors va caure en un detall.

– Son Go... Aquest és el nom que has dit abans... – va mirar-se la Nasu – És com has anomenat el meu fill. Així ell també és mort...

– Ja... Sí, però fa ja molt temps... – va intentar dir-li ella.

– Fa temps? – va somriure amb amargor aleshores en Bardock – I ara heu mort vosaltres... Tan poderosos s'han tornat els enemics al món?! Més que en Freezer al qual almenys ell va superar?

– Molt més que en Freezer, de fet – va reconèixer ella – Però en Kaito té raó. Jo només pretenia saber que era veritat... que paraves per aquí... Segurament hauríem d'anar tirant. A la Terra, si res ha canviat molt, encara hi ha alguna mena d'esperança...

'No acabava d'entendre en què els afectava a ells una amenaça o esperança que, fos o no fos certa, una cosa o altra, ja no els tornaria la vida'. ¿O encara no ho sabia prou bé tot?

¿Per què parlava aquell Déu rodanxó com si el fet de conservar-los el cos fos també una oportunitat per entrenar i retornar a combat en cas de desesperació?

No hagués dit mai que pogués reconèixer allò. 'I menys així'. – M'agradaria conèixer el meu fill...

– Ell no és en absolut un saiyajin. Potser no és el que esperaries trobar-t'hi...

La determinació de la dona deia coses que, a parer d'en Bardock, traspuaven més veritats de les que ara mateix ell podia imaginar.

– I tu? – va increpar-lo en Kaitosama del Nord – Per què no véns allà on anem? I d'aquesta manera acabes de parlar amb ella en un lloc on a mi no em puguin picar el crostó! Què et sembla, eh, nano?!

En Bardock sentia, més en el fons que en la forma, veritable curiositat al respecte del destí del seu fill i tot el que s'hi intuïa, malgrat que en principi no s'havia plantejat pas moure's d'allà. 'I menys arran d'una visita inesperada... xocant però que fluïa amb sorprenent i brusca naturalitat saiyajin... com aquella'.

Va mirar-la precisament per com de desconcertant era tot plegat.

'Encara li era estrany que fos la criatura que se n'havia anat del seu planeta de la mà d'un esclau... la nena a la que havia volgut estalviar aquell fatal final...'.

.

.

Tant en Cor Petit com en Gohan i els nens, que eren ja en un turó arrecerat de la zona on havia autoimplosionat en Bu, miraven a l'horitzó encara un pèl confosos i força perduts. '¿Què era el que acabava de passar? ¿Realment s'havia suïcidat?'.

– Vols dir que en Bu és mort? – va preguntar a la fi el namekià mirant el nen que ja era home i que ara duia sobre les espatlles la responsabilitat del destí del planeta.

En Gohan ho tenia clar.

– No.

'No era un suïcidi del monstre el que, de fet, ells acabaven de presenciar'.

– Què vols dir? – va intentar raonar en Cor Petit – Ha fugit? Jo no en capto l'energia...

– Segurament que està amagat – va saltar en Goten impulsivament endavant – Per esperar una oportunitat millor.

'No en podien estar segurs'.

– No ho sé – va reconèixer en Son Gohan – Però em sembla que tramava algun pla...

Ara mateix cap d'ells ho podia saber. Encara que, per als nens, tampoc hi hagués més problema que el fet de trobar el monstre i carregar-se'l.

– Encara que sigui viu, no ens podrà fer mal – va dir en Trunks.

– És clar – va assentir en Goten – A en Gohan no ha aconseguit clavar-li ni un sol cop!

– Era tan fort com nosaltres quan érem en Supergotrunks!

– Vols dir? Mmm... Potser una mica més...

Malgrat l'emoció dels nens i l'assentiment d'en Cor Petit, en Son Gohan continuava mantenint-se callat mentre els escoltava. – Explica'ns, Gohan – va demanar-li el namekià – De quina manera has arribat al límit de la força...

'En Gohan, tot i la preocupació latent que encara mantenia per la no - presència d'un monstre que, en efecte, sabia prou bé amagar la seva energia... va decidir explicar-los-hi'.

Estona després només els quedava intentar discernir què calia fer ara mentre en Bu apareixia o no. – El radar el tenia la Nasu, però... – En Cor Petit no estava segur de res... I donat que ell mateix els hi havia dit _llavors_ que no els calia marxar de palau; dubtava ara que s'haguessin pogut salvar abans de la sortida del monstre: – ... És que... si en Dende és mort, igualment les Boles de Drac ja no...

– No pot ser – va prémer els punys aleshores en Son Gohan – No en noto l'energia és veritat... Però sense Boles de Drac...

Era una autèntica galleda d'aigua freda que ni tan sols es notés lleument la força vital del Déu.

– Potser – va atrevir-se a afegir en Cor Petit – Potser hi ha esperança... La Reiya i en Dende havien de marxar de palau i amagar-se... Jo podria estar equivocat i...

– Doncs... És genial això! – va expressar en Trunks de seguida, malgrat que el rostre del namekià va desanimar-lo de cop.

– Però no sabem si ho han aconseguit... Jo els vaig dir que no calia que es moguessin. Pensava tirar a terra la porta de la Sala de l'Esperit del Temps si no ens en sortíem... – va baixar el cap penedit. 'No havia previst que tot i així en Bu podria abandonar aquella altra dimensió'.

– Però sí que es nota una energia...

– Sí?!

En Gohan, no obstant, no es referia pas a en Dende ara: – Noto el senyor Satan.

– Potser hauríem de recollir-lo... – va somriure aleshores en Cor Petit, encara mínimament esperançat en el fet que realment la Reiya i en Dende podien córrer per allà. 'Vius'. Si la Nasu es proposava alguna cosa, i s'havia proposat salvar en Dende i arrossegar-hi la menuda, difícilment no se n'hauria sortit. Seguia confiant-hi. 'Havien de poder ressuscitar-los a tots amb les Boles de Drac. Tard o d'hora'. – Encara que no ho sembli, el senyor Satan és en el fons una bona persona. I a la seva manera ha intentat salvar el món...

– No el deixarem fer fins que estiguem segurs que tot això ha acabat, doncs? – va preguntar en Trunks.

– No, el recollirem. No ho deu estar passant bé... No queda ningú més al planeta...

Van decidir aterrar allà on era, havent volat minuts després. 'Caminava sense rumb al que era un desert'. I feia l'aspecte de no haver begut ni menjat en hores...

Parlava sol amb el gos que l'acompanyava quan, en efecte, van plantar-se-li davant.

– Ah! – va cridar de primeres – Qui sou? Què voleu?... – No va trigar però ni un parell de segons a començar a reaccionar – Oh! Tu ets... – va assenyalar en Gohan – I vosaltres! Què està passant?

– Agafi's i deixi de fer preguntes – va tibar-lo en Trunks tot i que, de fet, ara en Gohan acabava de quedar clavat allí mateix on era amb la vista posada en l'horitzó.

– Què passa? Notes res?

– És...

– En Bu? No noto res jo... – va queixar-se en Goten també encuriosit.

'No era el monstre però, l'energia que el seu germà acabava de detectar'. Algú havia decidit deixar-se d'amagar. 'Potser perquè havia notat amb claredat on i qui eren...'. I la desaparició, de feia estona, de la força impressionant d'en Bu.

Va ser en Trunks, de fet, el primer en cridar en veure-la sortir d'entre les roques. 'La nena, amb en Dende, havia decidit no volar en quilòmetres per poder passar desapercebuda. Amb por d'estar en realitat equivocada respecte allò que passava més enllà'.

– Reiya! – Sense que ni la menuda pogués arribar a sortir d'entre els rocs, i abans que aconseguís somriure, el seu cosí va tirar-se-li al coll amb ànim alegre, per sorpresa i tranquil·litat d'en Gohan... i és clar d'en Cor Petit.

En Dende va observar l'escena, de moment, en segon pla abans de fer-los un gest discret de salutació a tots plegats.

– Esteu bé?

– Sí... – Després de la pregunta del pèl - lila, la Reiya no va poder evitar observar en Cor Petit que hi dirigia la mirada de forma aclaridora... i orgullosa. 'La petita havia sobreviscut... i duia amb ella en Dende i el radar'. Tot aniria bé...

Segur.

– La mare em va demanar que no mirés enrere – va reconèixer no obstant la Reiya amb la gola seca, mentre es deixava anar d'en Trunks i intentava somriure no gaire convençuda al namekià i a en Gohan. 'Com sempre hi havia aquella altra distància amb en Goten'. – Crec que ens vam escapar per poc... Ella i en Krilín s'hi van enfrontar...

'Allò deia molt de la Nasu'. I de fet era prou clar que, com s'havia proposat, una vegada més havia fet tot el possible per sortir-se'n segons el pla. 'S'havia sacrificat per aconseguir-ho'.

I ara tenien allà davant la Reiya, tocada però valenta. 'Plena de coratge malgrat la mala estona de saber que havia pogut marxar d'allà amb en Dende gràcies a la lluita i mort de la seva mare'. Si tenien les Boles de Drac tot aniria bé... perquè, en efecte, podrien ressuscitar-los després d'haver fet front a en Bu.

– Heu vençut ja el monstre?

Va ser en Son Gohan qui va contestar-li llavors, amb un Satan que no parava d'observar-los amb més preguntes que respostes... i per tant mort de por.

– No. No sabem què trama...

– Així serà millor que amaguem de nou en Dende... – va raonar la nena amb una seguretat que pràcticament els feia evident que tenia gens d'en Son Goku dins seu – Sense les Boles de Drac, us en sortiu o no... la Terra només seria un gran solar...

– Un moment... un moment... – va atrevir-se a interrompre'ls en Satan en aquell instant – Però i els altres? Per què parleu com si no s'hagués salvat ningú més?

L'home va notar que empassava saliva i tremolava mentre ho demanava. 'En realitat desitjava no sentir ni la resposta'.

– És que... – va ser en Goten el més espontani en escoltar-lo – És que són tots morts...

– NO! – va cridar aleshores en Satan – M'enganyeu... la meva filleta... – Quasi plorava ja en dir-ho – La meva nena... La Vídel ha de ser viva! És culpa teva, gamarús!

En Son Gohan, de fet, no podia evitar sentir-se'n una mica... força... culpable. Va baixar el cap rebent la reprimenda d'aquell que es feia dir campió d'arts marcials. 'Esperant el moment per dir-li que, de totes maneres, podrien tornar-li la vida quan tot acabés'.

La força d'en Bu aproximant-se, malgrat tot, va distreure'ls prou ara com per a no acabar de dir-li.

'¿Què podia haver canviat en una hora, perquè abans no, i ara sí que el monstre anés a trobar-los per enfrontar-s'hi?'.

– Vés darrere les roques, Dende! – va cridar la Reiya a l'instant – Corre! I vostè també! O vol morir?!

En Satan va dubtar.

– Porta'ls arrossegant si fa falta, Reiya – va manar per molèstia de la xica el namekià a l'instant, encara observant com s'apropava el monstre – I no els deixis sortir d'allà. És perillós!

– Però...

– Fes-ho! Igualment només hi pot lluitar en Gohan...

.

.

En Goku no podia parar de pensar en diferents opcions i sortides, mentre era allà al planeta dels Déus i veia passar els successos del moment per davant dels seus ulls sense poder-hi intervenir.

– Escolta – va demanar-li el Ro Kaitoxin després de pensar-hi un moment – Què voleu dir quan parleu tota l'estona de les Boles de Drac?!

'En realitat l'ancià no coneixia quina era aquella màgia que ells mencionaven'. ¿Com podia ser que un Déu com ell no n'hagués sentit a parlar mai?. Per molt que d'inici, crear i posseir aquelles esferes màgiques, fos un do exclusiu dels namekians...

Ara mateix, però, el guerrer no cabia en si del propi orgull. Després d'haver vist aparèixer, a través de la bola de cristall que el Déu els havia cedit, aquella nena de malles negres i samarreta vermella; amb els cabells esbullats i l'esforç que havia fet – en veure's obligada a deixar la mare enrere – marcat al rostre. 'Era ben bé tan decidida i valenta com la Nasu'.

Era també la seva filla. I se'n sortiria, malgrat que per ara no tingués la força que probablement tan fàcil li resultaria després d'obtenir.

El que també era fàcil era percebre, a més, la mirada paternal amb la què, allà on eren, en Cor Petit tampoc li treia l'ullada de sobre. 'El namekià havia fet que a ella no li faltés aquella figura, i en Goku sabia que no era just pensar en com haurien estat les coses de no haver decidit quedar-se mort'. Ho havia fet perquè creia que era el millor per tots, per les amenaces que ja no podria atraure al planeta i pel futur que els deixava en aquell llavors per endavant.

'No podia haver imaginat, set anys enrere, que l'amenaça hi hauria estat igual... o més ben dit _també, _a causa de la seva igual presència allà un sol dia després de tant temps'.

Després de tot, havia estat a l'Altre Món i no els havia vist créixer. ¿Però què n'havia tret? A excepció del temps d'entrenament...

Va veure ara com el monstre tornava a situar-se en guàrdia davant d'en Son Gohan. 'Havia de dur alguna cosa de cap a la força'. Però el cert era que el seu fill no semblava caure en què.

En Son Goku tampoc en tenia ni idea.

– _Cor Petit – Li havia dit en Gohan al namekià just després que aquest convencés a la Reiya per apartar-se d'allà, amb en Satan, en Dende i el gosset – Vosaltres també, aneu en compte. Vigileu que no us afectin les tècniques de lluita... Jo miraré de rematar-lo. _

– Què fa en Bu? Què deu pensar? – Es qüestionava mentrestant en Goku igualment.

– _En realitat – va esclatar en riallades el monstre rosat – Vull lluitar amb vosaltres, nanos. Amb els petits. No us aparteu d'aquí, escanyolits!_

'_Era clar que es referia a en Goten i a en Trunks, tot i que era en Gohan qui tenia davant'. El jove guerrer no anava a permetre-li... – No et confonguis – va desafiar-lo – El teu adversari sóc jo..._

– _Després lluitaré amb tu – va ser descarat el monstre – Ara vull lluitar amb ells... Primer vull lluitar amb ells..._

_No podia deixar que se'n sortís. En part perquè tampoc entenia què tramava amb aquella mena de sortida per petaneres que estava protagonitzant. _

_En Bu no deixava de provocar els dos nens igualment: – I ara què us passa, eh? No voleu lluitar amb mi? On és aquella força que teníeu abans? – va riure més – Teniu por?_

– _No deixarem que se'n rigui – va rabiar com a resposta en Trunks. – Va, Goten. Prepara't. _

_Anaven a fusionar-se per cedir als seus desitjos. 'I no era una bona idea'. _

_Ja eren un i al tercer nivell de força dels superguerrers, malgrat els renecs i les queixes d'en Cor Petit, quan en Gohan va adonar-se que en Bu se sentia massa satisfet amb tot com per poder ser res bo. _

– _Un altre cop amb vostès – va presentar-se teatralment en Gotrunks – El mortífer guerrer Supergotrunks! I doncs, no tens por monstre? Què esperaves?_

– _No! Mira al darrere! – El crit de la Reiya, d'entre les roques on estava encara de morros per haver d'aguantar un parlador i espantat Satan, no va poder advertir-los de tot prou aviat. No va ser a temps d'avisar-los... Donat que era lluny i que, atabalada per la seva pròpia 'mala sort', no estava prou concentrada amb el que passava més enllà... 'Se sentia massa enfadada amb el que en Cor Petit creia que era precaució, fent-la ser la mainadera no només d'en Dende, sinó també d'aquell humà insuportable'. – Trunks!_

_Un segon després, aquell tros de pell que en Bu s'havia arrencat discretament i que havia reptat fins al cos dels nanos també atrapava en Cor Petit entre les seves grapes. _

_Amb la intel·ligència del namekià i la força dels nens, en Bu no pensava pas deixar-se vèncer per en Son Gohan. _

– _Merda!_

_Havien reaccionat tard. _

– Ostres – va lamentar en Goku allà on era – Ara és encara més perfecte! En Gohan ho tindrà magre...

No era precisament esperançador que aquell monstre, amb l'armilla d'en Gotrunks incorporada, s'acabés de convertir ara en l'ésser més poderós de tots els temps. 'O d'això presumia obertament'.

– _Si volies ser el número u – va provocar-lo en Gohan potser inconscient de tot el perill que representava – Per què no m'has absorbit a mi?_

– _De què em serveix ser el número u si no tinc adversari?_

_En Bu, com a mínim, ho tenia clar. O ho semblava. _

El següent que contemplarien en Goku des del món dels Déus, i la Reiya, en Satan i en Dende des de pocs metres enllà, entre les roques, seria un canvi de rumb en la sort d'aquell dia. 'Ja que poc després que en Bu hagués aconseguit absorbir els nens i en Cor Petit, era ara en Son Gohan qui estava sent apallissat'.

En Bu havia planejat allò des d'un principi, des de què havia notat que hi havia algú prou poderós com per suposar-li un greu problema. 'La força d'en Gotrunks tenia un límit de temps, així que si no esperava a què es tornessin a fusionar – com havien acabat fent – no li hagués servit de res l'atrapar-los per sorpresa'.

– _Renoi... – En Son Gohan va fer-se l'interessat i el valent, malgrat els cops rebuts i per rebre. 'Potser parlant més amb l'orgull propi de la raça del seu pare que amb el sentit comú que sempre havia tingut'. – Tot i que, vaja, si ara ets capaç de donar totes aquestes explicacions, ets tan ximple com sempre..._

– _... No te'n fotis. Et mataré costi el que costi – va assegurar l'ésser rosat i terrible prou segur ja, en sentir-lo, d'haver guanyat la partida – Aquest és ara el meu objectiu principal..._

– _Entesos... Entesos... Una cosa sí he de reconèixer – va acabar acceptant el noi, tirant enrere per evitar un enèsim atac – Ha estat bona idea absorbir en Cor Petit també..._

'_Aquell horrible ésser n'havia adoptat ara la intel·ligència... i l'estratègia'. _

_Els atacs... i els cops d'aire... havien començat de sobte amb més força i la Reiya va haver d'intentar protegir en Dende i en Satan, l'humà que inexplicablement se li agafava tremolant de la cama, mentre encara no donava de si en seguir la velocitat amb què es movien aquells dos. 'Pràcticament, si es despistava un segon, els perdia completament de vista'. _

– Quina ràbia – Protestava en Goku al planeta dels Kaitoxin – Això el pot matar! Son Gohan... – Un tros de pell que havia deixat escapar en Bu, a l'estil dels que havia utilitzat per agafar abans els ostatges absorbits, l'havia atrapat ara i el monstre el premia entre aquelles carns amb sadisme i gens d'oportunitat de descans.

– Em sembla que ho he calculat malament – va xiuxiuejar molest en Ro Kaitoxin en aquell moment – L'hauràs d'anar a ajudar Son Goku!

'Però el cert era que en Goku no podia pas anar-lo ajudar'. No que sabés...

– No... – va descartar no sense cert remor a l'ànima el guerrer – ... jo ja no...

– És veritat – va acabar amb més facilitat la frase en Kaitoxin – És veritat, avantpassat meu. En Son Goku ja no pot tornar a la Terra mai més...

– Això ja ho sé – va dir tan tranquil l'ancià. 'Com si allò no canviés absolutament res del que havia dit abans'. – Ja ho sé...

En Goku, estranyat, va girar-se com si no acabés d'entendre què volia dir. 'Amb alguna mena de nerviosisme bategant-li dins'. Era impossible que...

– Li donaré la meva vida. Així podràs ressuscitar, oi?!

'L'expressió havia estat tan natural... que en Goku no va poder estranyar-se'n fins a haver-s'ho repetit al cap un parell de vegades més'.

– La seva vida, Déu Kaitoxin? – va mig esgaripar ofegadament sense encara entendre-ho del tot – A mi?!

– Però què diu? – va exaltar-se en Kibito que feia estona que tornava a ser amb ells – La vida d'un Déu Kaitoxin no es pot donar a un ésser humà sota cap concepte... Això no!

En Xin també se'n feia pagues.

– Doncs així – va continuar l'ancià – Tot l'univers desapareixerà. Segur que el monstre Bu també vindrà fins aquí.

– Però... – va saltar el Déu més jove – Doni-li la meva vida! Jo també vull ser útil!

– No, no – va somriure l'avi extravagant – No cal que facis això. Tu ets jove... A mi només em queden uns 1.000 anys de vida...

– A... avi... – No acabava de reaccionar en Goku, no obstant.

_En Son Gohan, mentrestant, continuava sent apallissat a la Terra. _

– Uh! Deixeu-vos de rucades, va – va concentrar-se en Ro Kaitoxin com si res – Adéu!

I va caure rodó a terra sense que en Son Goku acabés de situar-se. 'No podia ser que...'. Però el cert era que un segon després l'aureola li desapareixia del propi cap... i sincerament res semblava indicar que no tornés a ser viu...

Set anys després...

– Oh – va mirar el cos del Déu estès a la gespa amb determinació – No desaprofitaré aquesta oportunitat que m'ha donat. Vencerem el monstre Bu. – El to va sonar increïblement seriós... molt transcendental. Potser per això... gairebé va tornar a morir-se de l'espant quan, com si res, el Déu va aixecar-se de nou un instant més tard. 'Ara era ell qui duia l'aureola daurada de l'Altre Món'.

– Apa – va rondinar tot posant-se dempeus – Va vinga, vés-hi! Que sinó hauré desaprofitat la meva vida en va! No vull haver mort inútilment!

– Ah! – va dubtar en Goku, ara amb un somriure entre divertit i entretingut – Sí... és clar...

.

– Merda, Dende, merda! – Es queixava la Reiya al planeta Terra. – No sóc prou forta per ajudar-vos als dos. Vinga, anem. I tu... – va assenyalar al pare de la Vídel – Val més que agafis el gos i fugis tan lluny com puguis! Jo ja no hi puc fer gaire res més... Els atacs d'aquest parell cauen i reboten per tot arreu...

L'humà havia tret una pistola disposat a fer vés a saber què.

– Ni se t'acudeixi, burro – La nena no estava segura que fos correcte parlar així a un adult, però l'actitud de l'home començava a destarotar-la. '¿Com podia ser algú tan estúpid?'. – O millor fes el que vulguis... jo he d'apartar en Dende d'aquí! Tu mateix... Et matarà...

La impertinència de la menuda l'havia fet, si més no, dubtar.

.

– Així doncs... – Estava ja disposat en Son Goku a utilitzar el canvi de lloc instantani al món dels Déus – Me n'hi vaig...

– Espera't un moment, Son Goku!

En aquell instant no sabia pas per què el Déu ancià l'havia aturat.

– Està bé que hi vagis – va fer una pausa llarga i dramàtica que va causar-li molts dubtes – Però has pensat què faràs per vèncer al monstre Bu? Perdona que t'ho digui, però, fort com és ara el monstre Bu, tots dos junts no podreu amb ell...

– Oh – va titubejar uns segons – Però esperi, ja ho sé! Una fusió! Això funcionarà.

En Ro Kaitoxin no n'estava pas tan convençut. – Una fusió. Sí, és allò que van fer els nanos, oi?

– Sí.

– Jo no crec que el monstre s'esperi plegat de braços mentre feu totes aquestes posicions extravagants de la fusió...

– Però – va prémer els punys el guerrer desesperat – Així què puc fer? Ha estat vostè que m'ha dit "vinga, vés i guanya'l!".

Unes arracades eren la solució.

Encara que estiguessin a punt de suposar tot un problema. 'El vell ancià acabava d'animar en Xin a utilitzar les pothala amb en Kibito'. Sense explicar-los-hi _exactament_ tot.

– La unió pothala té aquest inconvenient – va fer-se uns bons farts de riure el Déu – És per sempre. No us podeu tornar a separar mai!

Com a broma no tenia cap gràcia, i junts – en Xin i en Kibito – tampoc tenien prou força com per enfrontar-se al monstre.

– Ostres! – va rascar-se el cap en Goku – Això serà un problema. Hauré d'estar fusionat amb en Gohan per sempre... Què hi farem... Es veu que no queda cap alternativa. Però si ara sóc viu... – va parlar sol amb si mateix – Quan arribin temps de pau hauré d'anar a l'escola amb el meu fill... Vaja, quin problema!

– Au va – Tan dubte va desesperar l'ancià – No rondinis tant i vés-te'n d'una vegada! Si no t'espaviles, en Gohan morirà!

Un sol canvi de lloc instantani el separava del planeta Terra... i de la possibilitat de poder salvar el seu fill gran.

.

– Dende – va xisclar la Reiya en veure'l retrocedir enrere després d'haver-la desobeït i haver fet uns metres endavant – Però que tu també ets boig? Si mors, s'ha acabat tot...

'El jove namekià va dubtar, i va mantenir-se enrere un segon més sí, però després va saber que no podia fer res més: si en Gohan moria tampoc hi hauria manera de tornar a la vida a ningú... bàsicament perquè en Bu hauria destruït l'univers abans'.

– Son Gohan – El Déu va llançar-se cap a aquest, doncs, preocupat pel destí del noi que ara estava entre la vida i la mort: immers enmig de la lluita amb el monstre terrible – L'he de curar... si no morirà ja!

I la veritat era que el xicot havia caigut fet pols, amb ossos i músculs destrossats enmig d'un gran d'escampall de pedres i roques víctimes de tota aquella trencadissa.

– Et matarà! – va acabar per seguir-lo la Reiya endavant, tot i que no estava gens segura de no estar a punt de llançar-ho tot per la borda. ¿Com s'atrevia a arriscar tant en Dende?. Ara que, d'altra banda, sense en Gohan en forma, ella també veia que acabarien morint tots.

La filla de la Nasu no va trigar a adonar-se però que el monstre els mirava i que, acte seguit, de veure el Gohan recuperar-se i tornar a estar dempeus, els observava a ells com a clars culpables d'aquella recuperació. 'Ara intentaria matar en Dende'.

– Anem, per favor – va tibar-lo cap a ella, tot i saber que probablement un d'aquells mortífers atacs d'en Bu acabaria per atrapar-los mentre corrien – Anem!

Un gran atac anava a caure'ls a sobre, a sobre d'en Gohan i d'ells dos, fins i tot d'en Satan i el ca; quan alguna altra cosa va creuar-s'hi abans.

El pobre Satan creia que havia estat el poder de la seva pistola i, tot i així, en Son Gohan aviat va identificar-ne el responsable. – Ten Shin Han!

.

.

La Nasu va tornar a mirar-se de dalt a baix allà on era, intentant fer-se a la idea del que li havia passat en les darreres hores. 'Intentant acceptar que era morta i que l'home que caminava un parell de passos per darrere de tots ells era exactament en Bardock'.

No havia pogut distingir encara com se sentia al respecte. 'Havia estat una conversa potser freda, amb reminiscències del que hagués estat en el passat una conversa entre ella i un soldat ras'. Barrejant-ho amb el fet, és clar, que ell probablement havia tingut massa anys per donar voltes als seus errors i als de tota una raça, i que ella ja no era tan saiyajin com havia volgut ser de principi.

La Nasu va decidir continuar parlant-li malgrat tot. 'Sempre podria descobrir després què era exactament el que ella en pensava d'aquella situació... Després d'haver-se'l retrobat llavors, com si el temps – per en Bardock – no hagués passat'.

– Un dels teus néts, en Son Goten... – va decidir parlar a la fi, tot i no voler distingir-ne l'origen – ... s'està enfrontant amb la major amenaça que hi hagi hagut mai a l'univers. Ho fa amb el meu nebot, en Trunks.

– Fill del príncep Vegeta...

– Sí...

'No sabia si anava per bon camí, donat que hagués estat del tot incorrecte al seu planeta – segons la manera d'entendre el món a Vegetasei – que aquells nens tinguessin per mares dues _dèbils_ terrícoles'.

– Són forts, oi?

– Com?

– Vull dir més del normal... – va corregir-se en Bardock – Si aquest monstre és més fort que en Freezer... Això és molt més del que mai un saiyajin hagués pogut...

– Al final resulta que – va respondre-li l'ella – l'estat llegendari del supersaiyajin era menys llegendari del que es deia...

– El meu fill ho va aconseguir. Oi que sí?

Va mig somriure abans de contestar. – El teu fill... i després el meu germà, el meu nebot... el teu nét gran... més d'un parell en realitat...

– En mil anys no n'hi havia hagut cap... deien.

– Ho sé. És desconcertant... suposo.

– I tu?! Tu, què?

Ella va girar-se enrere mirant-lo un segon més.

– I jo? – va qüestionar – Jo no arribo al seu nivell... però...

– Però sí... T'hi has convertit.

– Sí – va somriure de costat. – Sí... No penso pas negar-ho.

Hi havia hagut, de sobte, un instant de complicitat entre ambdós. En Krilín va posar-se al costat de la Nasu, mirant enrere cap a ell sense massa més paraules que les poques que ja havia dit fins aleshores.

En Kaito va interrompre'ls de nou. 'Continuava pendent de la Terra a través del seu poder per veure més enllà'. – No pinta gens bé...

– El què? – va avançar-se-li la Nasu, molt pendent de la mirada concentrada del Déu.

– La lluita entre en Bu i en Son Gohan...

– Com?! – va saltar aleshores sí en Krilín – En Son Gohan?! És viu? Com? I lluita contra en Bu, dius...

– Sí... – va sospirar en Kaito – I té molt més poder que abans. Se li ha desbloquejat la força interior... Quina potència, déu ni do.

– I així que és el que no va bé?

– Res, noia – va bufar novament – No va bé, res. Aquest monstre sembla ser que ha absorbit aquell parell de nanos i en Cor Petit... En Gohan ja no pot amb ell.

– Si tot això de l'estat llegendari que dius és veritat, Nasu... i tot i així cap de vosaltres pot amb aquest ésser monstruós... el què dieu significa que l'univers està acabat – van semblar sentir gairebé una veu d'ultratomba quan en Bardock, des del darrere, va decidir-se a parlar llavors. 'No havia dit ni que sí ni que no, però havia assentit lleument quan havien decidit moure's'. Encara hi havia coses que pretenia parlar amb aquella dona que una vegada havia recordat com una nena valenta. – Aquest Son Gohan també és...

– Un dels teus tres néts...

– Fill teu?

La pregunta havia estat tan directament colpidora que la Nasu va gairebé trontollar abans de mirar-lo directament als ulls i negar amb més que compte. – En Son Goku – va estossegar per tornar a corregir-se, observant com el rostre d'en Bardock mudava en una desconcertant ganyota en deixar-li-ho finalment anar. – En Kakarot sempre ha considerat la Terra el seu planeta. Com hauràs deduït ja no va destruir-lo perquè... perquè no recordava les ordres que se li havien donat. Va emparellar-se i va tenir dos fills amb una terrícola...

– Però has dit que tenia tres néts...

En Krilín va quasi entrebancar-se en escoltar-lo, així que tots plegats van suposar que el sotrac a l'interior de la Nasu hauria estat d'allò més considerable. – Els tens...

.

.

– _Ten Shin Han!_

– Ostres – va mirar-se el fill del seu amic – Ets de debò en Gohan... Has canviat molt, no t'havia reconegut... Encara que també és sorprenent com ha canviat el monstre Bu. El vaig veure en les visions que oferia al planeta en Babidí.

La Reiya just al costat d'en Dende va aixecar la vista, entre desafiant i estranyada, esperant encara entendre qui era aquell home i d'on havia sortit. 'Pel nom sabia que podia ser un dels antics integrants de la colla de la Bulma i companyia, però ara mateix tampoc n'estava gaire segura'.

L'home també va observar-la a ella un instant. 'Era evident que no s'explicava gaire d'on havia sortit'. Com a mínim, no en principi...

De totes maneres no els va donar temps a gaire res. La Reiya va ajudar a aixecar-se a en Dende, agafant-lo de la mà, mentre el somreia i intentava encara identificar el terrícola de robes estranyes i tres ulls que després de mirar-la ja ullava cel amunt.

– Faré que tots aquests trossos d'escombraries desapareguin amb la Terra – van sentir cridar el monstre, que havien perdut de vista uns segons – Si us penseu que us podeu salvar d'aquesta, proveu-ho!

– Ostres noo!

.

– _La Reiya és filla meva... – Havia estat l'única explicació que s'havia permès. 'Dit així, amb el nom, com si ell ja hagués de saber qui era...'. En Bardock tampoc havia preguntat més. _

Només una qüestió sobre la qual aparentava valorar tota la resta. – El fill del príncep Vegeta... ell és mig... mig...

– Mig terrícola...

– Així doncs, no és un planeta amb només gent dèbil...

– No l'és – Sabia que era el millor que li quedava per dir donades les circumstàncies. Un saiyajin criat a Vegetasei, segons les normes de Vegetasei, no entendria res més.

– Hi ha terrícoles dignes... races guerreres...

La Nasu va mirar de reüll a en Krilín, esperant que no fiqués la pota i curiosament sense la sensació d'estar mentint va acabar per assentir. – Alguna cosa així...

– Ja hi som! – va anunciar en Kaito aleshores, després d'haver-los fet volar un tros fins arribar allà. – Aquí hi ha altres guerrers com vosaltres, que conserven el seu cos. Des d'aquí, amb més tranquil·litat, us aniré informant de tot el que passi allà baix... Oh! Mira – va anunciar en aquell moment – Per allà hi ha els Kaitos del Sud i l'Oest. Vaig a dir-los que ja som aquí... Abans – va arronsar el rostre – Feien broma sobre els meus favoritismes per amics d'en Son Goku... Us ho podeu creure? Posant en dubte el meu criteri en decidir conservar-vos el cos... Quin desvergonyiment!

.

.

– Que desaparegui tot!

Els pocs segons que van trigar en pensar que rebrien l'atac indiscriminat i imparable d'en Bu van ser els mateixos instants durant els quals van poder comprendre que alguna cosa li estava impedint després arribar a més...

Un kienzan d'en Son Goku havia tallat l'ésser rosat per la meitat, encara que fos realment fàcil per ell, poder recompondre's. Ningú se l'esperava... ni ningú comprenia què dimonis havia passat.

– Pare – va ser el primer en Son Gohan en poder pronunciar paraula – Has pogut tornar a la Terra?

Allà al cel, enmig de la confusió general, en Goku somreia.

– Véns a ajudar?! – va qüestionar-lo escèptic en Bu – Vols dir que hi podràs fer res?

Ho preguntava, sí, més que res per provocar. 'Perquè el monstre, en efecte, estava segur de tenir aquella batalla guanyada'.

Res, però, podia esborrar en aquell instant l'optimisme de l'heroi saiyan.

– Haha – En Son Goku va assenyalar amb el dit índex a l'ésser rosat – Ja no podràs dir gaires fanfarronades més! Ara tinc un objecte que m'augmenta molt el poder!

– Què és?!

– Doncs... – Allà a peu pla, els altres no anaven a escoltar exactament què explicava en Son Goku sobre aquell objecte que duia amb si. 'Era evident que estava molt segur de si mateix, això sí'. – Un detallet que em permetrà guanyar-te...

De totes maneres en Bu tampoc les devia tenir totes _ja_; perquè acabava de començar a ajuntar, sense pensar-s'ho, totes les parts separades del seu cos. 'I havia aprofitat el desconcert general per colpejar de pas en Ten Shin Han que era _allà baix _amb la resta, enviant-lo metres enllà entre les roques... només amb els peus'.

El monstre els havia sorprès així en un vist i no vist, agafant-los d'improvís, abans d'unir les seves cames al cos incomplert que havia mantingut al cel, tot esperant la reacció imminent d'en Goku.

– Dende, va – va tibar al jove namekià finalment la petita Reiya sense apartar la vista del cel. 'Adonant-se de nou del perill de ser-hi'. – Has de sortir d'aquí. – 'Era millor que el Déu s'amagués darrere les roques com ara mateix feia un Satan evidentment espantat'.

En Son Gohan, de fet, encara intentava entendre què havia passat i què passava allà dalt, concentrant-se en els expressius gestos del seu pare, quan el seu progenitor va decidir dirigir-s'hi directament.

– Entoma-la, Gohan!

'¿Què dimonis li llançava?'.

La confusió va fer-lo fallar en intentar agafar-ho, fos el que fos. I juntament amb un Son Goku completament colpit per la sorpresa de veure caure l'arracada més enllà, va observar com aquesta es perdia entre les roques.

– Agafa-la de pressa! Posa-te-la a l'orella esquerra! Junts guanyarem en Bu... – va cridar aleshores perdut d'impaciència en Goku, mentre en Bu somreia, per fi, en entendre què pretenia el seu nou rival. – Temps! Si us plau! Temps!

No li havia quedat més remei que convertir-se al tercer nivell per guanyar-se aquell temps que el monstre no aparentava voler-li donar. 'I en realitat havia cregut que no necessitaria més perquè, acte seguit, la transformació perfecta del monstre havia canviat... havia passat el temps de fusió dels nanos i amb això ara en Bu tenia menys força'.

– Quin disgust, eh? – va tornar al seu estat base en Goku mentre el mirava – Ara en Son Gohan ja et pot guanyar ell tot sol...

El noi acabava de recollir l'arracada de terra.

Ni en Goku ni els altres podien imaginar-se, per tant, res del que passaria a continuació.

– Bah! Encara sort que m'he fet una assegurança de vida per si de cas...

– Una assegurança?

– Aquest tros que m'has tallat – va riure ara el monstre assenyalant-se la característica protuberància del cap – El veus? Per què et penses que no me l'he enganxat encara...

'No podia ser'. I a més era el final del tot...

– Son Gohan! – va girar-se d'immediat un Goku que ja no hi arribava a temps – No! Quina ràbia! No!

S'havia precipitat endavant... volant cap a les roques... però ja només havia arribat prou aviat per recollir l'arracada que s'havia escapat de les mans del seu fill en ser atrapat, aquest, per aquella massa llefiscosa d'en Bu.

El monstre acabava d'absorbir a en Son Gohan, en efecte; seguint el mateix mètode amb què s'havia fet amb els cossos d'en Cor Petit i en Gotrunks.

.

.

– O sigui – va murmurar en Bardock acostant-se al tronc d'un dels arbres del lloc i repenjant-s'hi amb desgana – Que en aquest planeta que dius... a la Terra... són tots gairebé morts... però hi ha una manera de tornar-vos a la vida?

En Kaito acabava de parlar del poder i l'esperança de les Boles de Drac. I de la sorprenent arribada d'en Son Goku al lloc de la batalla.

La Nasu era callada uns metres enrere encara sense dir res.

– _Però això és fantàstic! Que ell hagi tornat a la Terra i s'hi estigui enfrontant... – S'havia emocionat en Krilín per moments – En Goku segur que sap què fer..._

– _El monstre ha absorbit en Son Gohan també, noi... – havia afegit aleshores, i de nou, en Kaito amb veu funerària – Jo diria que no hi té res a fer..._

La germana d'en Vegeta no volia pas negar-ho... Però no sentia cap mena de simpatia per aquella afirmació del Déu. 'En Son Goku tard o d'hora sempre s'espavilava per saber què fer'. Sobretot si era al planeta i podia actuar...

¿Tot i que... sota quina norma l'havien deixat tornar a la Terra essent mort com era?

No acabava d'entendre-ho...

Per en Bardock no va passar desapercebut llavors el gest reflexiu de la dona, ni la manera de tornar-se a subjectar el cabell en una cua, en una mena d'intent de dedicar energies a d'altres activitats més fructíferes que l'esforç d'estar rumiant nerviosa i directament _què_ estava passant a la Terra.

'Tot el que li havien explicat al guerrer, i havia entès fins llavors, era a estones estrany i intens... a estones fins i tot impropi de la pròpia raça... però el tarannà fort de la princesa continuava generant-li més dubtes que respostes'.

Va veure també que el paio baixet li xiuxiuejava alguna cosa. 'Sense que ella pràcticament s'immutés'.

– _En Goku se'n sortirà, ja ho veuràs..._

Ella no va respondre en absolut aquella seguretat d'en Krilín a mitja veu, però sí que va bufar amb evidència. 'Fins i tot fent-ho patent _així_ a ulls dels demés... que, sense acabar d'apropar-s'hi, no podien pas sentir-los del tot'.

Va acabar assentint amb brevetat. 'Resignada'.

– La Reiya és allà baix... i abans tu has dit... m'ha semblat entendre que tu creies que ella sabia...

– Que en Goku és, d'alguna manera, el seu pare... – va fer en Krilín encara en to confident – Em sap greu, Nasu. Ja saps que no sóc gaire bo amagant segons què... i ella tenia preguntes però també n'estava molt segura... Suposo que he ficat la pota... Preferies que li hagués tret del cap, oi? No és que li hagi respost... però tampoc he sabut negar-li bé... No sé ni com mirar-te a la cara...

La Nasu va mig somriure abans de decidir deixar aquell tema pel futur... si és que en tenien tots plegats.

– És impossible treure-li res del cap... no té importància... No en aquests moments...

– Ehh – van escoltar això sí una nova veu de sobte, quan ja havien quedat en silenci... mirant-se temptativament. Ambdós s'apreciaven com amics després de tant temps. Per en Krilín, millor amic d'en Goku, ella era la única dona per la qual el seu amic havia mostrat mai cap tipus d'interès; per ella en Krilín era un dels primers terrícoles en què havia confiat. – Déu Kaito! Ja em pensava que no el veuria per aquí...

– Iamxa!

– Ostres, nanos... – va posar-se una mà al cap aquest – M'han dit que m'hauria d'haver vingut a buscar vostè Kaito, quan he arribat davant del Gran Jutge... per poc em converteixen en una d'aquelles ànimes blanques...

En Kaitosama del Nord no va trigar en prestar-li interès, tornant en si de l'atenció prestada a la Terra, i va respondre-li llavors d'immediat. A la valenta. – No facis que me'n desdigui, eh?... Sou aquí perquè com que no sabem què passarà... No sabem si podeu ajudar d'alguna manera...

– A vèncer en Bu? – va riure en Iamxa – No sigui ridícul. Si en Son Gohan i en Goku no han pogut, estan somiant truites amb nosaltres... Res ens faria tan forts... Potser ni ella ho aconseguiria entrenant un miler d'anys...

– Home, gràcies!

La Nasu va ofendre's lleument, entretancant els ulls amb perplexitat.

– Eh! Sóc realista jo – va assegurar l'antic bandit, en efecte – Que hi ha titis per aquí?!

'En Iamxa va saber només demanar-ho que aquella qüestió estava fora de lloc, i a més, que tampoc se la prenia seriosament'. Però quan estava nerviós desvariava i ara mateix no acabava de voler creure que tot se n'hagués anat a l'aigua i fossin quasi tots morts.

El Déu va protestar fent espetegar la llengua al paladar.

Hores d'ara en Kaito ja s'adonava que havia estat ingenu... 'Ja sabia que aquells amics d'en Goku no podien arribar al mateix nivell dels altres guerrers: no els terrícoles i, en esglaons de poder més alts, tampoc la Nasu... Aquesta última no sense molts anys de més entrenament, és clar...'. Però la divinitat de la galàxia del nord esperava d'_ells_, tot i així, alguna mena d'ànim de sortir endavant que els donés idees per resoldre aquella urgència en cas d'última necessitat.

– Alguna cosa em diu que me'n penediré de tenir-te per aquí – va murmurar observant l'últim _terrícola_ que havia parlat. 'En Iamxa que ara el mirava uns metres per davant'. – Per si us interessa, si veniu i em poseu la mà a l'esquena podreu notar com li va a en Goku. De moment encara no sap pas què fer amb això de la fusió... duu unes arracades que fan aquest efecte però no té a ningú prou fort a la vora per aliar-s'hi... S'ha tornat a alçar al cel per decidir com s'ho fa per enfrontar-se al monstre Bu.

Una vegada més... la Nasu va dubtar. 'En Goku, com ja havien entès minuts abans, era a la Terra... intentant tornar-los l'esperança...'. Potser havia estat en Kaitoxin qui li havia pogut donar més temps per fer-ho... 'Ella no ho sabia'.

Va ullar en Bardock aleshores. Es mantenia tan aïllat i callat com fins aquell instant, tant que en Iamxa no va veure'l, de fet, fins que ella va avançar cap a l'arbre on era; disposada a emprendre-hi de nou conversa. 'El terrícola va creure tenir al·lucinacions abans de la primera explicació'.

En Krilín intentava fer-li entendre la semblança de l'home amb en Goku, a partir de la seva identitat, mentre la Nasu ara examinava el guerrer del seu planeta d'ullada i d'a prop.

– No sé si m'he explicat abans, Bardock... però m'alegro de veure't per aquí. He estat viva... molt temps... gràcies a tu...

– I pel que sembla tinc una néta i tot...

– Pel que sembla...

'Es parlaven de cop amb estranya proximitat... sense no gaire escepticisme, ni tant dubte ni distància com quan el problema havia estat distingir com havien canviat amb els anys i quin era exactament el lligam i el tracte que havien de tenir un soldat ras de Vegetasei i la princesa que l'havia vist per última vegada quan tenia quatre anys'.

La princesa que l'havia idealitzat, però que tampoc estava disposada a fer-ho notar. 'No més enllà del to d'agraïment i reconeixement pel seu gest davant el planeta'.

Tanmateix la Nasu també s'adonava en l'actualitat d'una altra cosa: Mentre que, els primers cops que havia vist en Son Goku, havia recordat fortament les semblances que aquest tenia amb el seu pare, ara tenia espectacularment clar que aquell home no era ni en Son Goku ni en Kakarot...

I era rar tenir-ho tan clar quan era la mateixa estructura corporal, el mateix cabell i fins i tot el mateix rostre, només que més endurit de caràcter pel temps i el propi destí. 'En Bardock no era en Son Goku... i en Goku no era en Bardock...'. No en tenia dubtes.

I a més ella ja no era una nena. I acabava de descobrir que en Bardock sí era aquell guerrer que despertava encara l'admiració de la seva jo d'abans amagada entre la seva persona actual, però que no li despertava en absolut el remolí d'emocions a l'estómac que ja no evitava ni amb un Son Goku mort de facto al davant. 'Era de bojos'.

El guerrer va observar-la de costat en notar-se prou observat: – Si no tinguessis l'iris de l'ull perdut en infinitat de llocs, o això em sembla, diria que tinc alguna cosa estranya al rostre...

Ella va intentar centrar-se ràpidament. – Només pensava en com... en ...

No obstant ell no pretenia tampoc donar explicacions. – Deixa-ho... per mi també és prou rar... No comptava en tornar a trobar-me aquí amb ningú del planeta Vegeta... De fet vaig insistir a aquell tipus enorme que és jutge i a tothom que se'm va acostar que perdien el temps deixant-me quedar... No crec que fos el meu lloc...

– L'alternativa era esborrar-te els records de l'ànima... És millor aix...

– Després de quasi quaranta anys d'isolació absoluta no diries el mateix...

– Potser no... – va acceptar desviant la mirada. 'Definitivament era un sentiment càlid de reconeixement... de record... però no era ja allò el que sentia per en Son Goku... I no s'hi assemblava en absolut'. Allò almenys li comunicava, a impulsos nerviosos i callats, el seu interior.

Ella va asseure's finalment en la base d'una roca que era prop d'allà. – I com és...? Vull dir, entrenar a l'Altre Món?!

Va esperar la resposta... sense perdre de vista les reaccions del Déu i els nois a tot el que estava passant a la Terra. 'Els mirava de reüll'.

.

.

– Ostres, ostres! – En Son Goku valorava en aquell mateix moment a la Terra amb qui podia fusionar-se – No pot ser... sense en Gohan no puc...

Va observar, per diversió del monstre Bu, les seves diferents opcions però cap va acabar-li de fer de tot el pes. 'En Dende no era un guerrer, amb en Satan podia perdre força i tot... i la Reiya... Oh! La Reiya podia ser una guerrera amb prou marge de millora però la transformació era irreversible i no només acabaria no sent ni un home ni una dona sinó que la condemnaria a ella... i ella només tenia set anys!'.

És clar que, d'altra banda, no fent-ho... tots estaven més que condemnats. 'I en Ten, inconscient, no era una opció'.

Va tancar els ulls amb resignació. – Reiya... Agafa - la!

Però la nena ja tenia l'atenció a una altra banda.

'No podia ser'. No podia ser que aquella energia que se sentís fos la de... Era impossible... 'És clar que també havia semblat impossible que en Goku – que hauria d'estar mort i sense possibilitats de tornar – aparegués'.

En Son Goku va observar-la, totalment parat a l'aire encara, just en el moment que anava a llançar-li una de les arracades pothala que contenien des de l'antiguitat el poder de la fusió, la tècnica que era la seva última possibilitat de salvació.

'Aquella energia no era una força qualsevol, va valorar el propi Son Goku mentalment, aquella energia que ell també semblava notar ara era la de...'.

– És l'oncle!

El crit de la Reiya coincidia amb el seu propi pensament i, no obstant, continuava confonent-lo al màxim el fet de veure-ho possible. 'El destí d'en Vegeta, si és que havia estat l'infern, no podia ser el tornar... ¿Com ho havia aconseguit?'.

– Vegeta! – va fer el canvi de lloc instantani, fent que el monstre es desesperés a l'instant. 'Ara, en Goku, només havia de trobar el seu rival i convèncer-lo per fusionar-s'hi'.

– El notes Dende? És l'energia de l'oncle, és a la Terra!... Ara sí que estem salvats! Sortirà bé, ja ho veuràs!

.

* * *

**N/A:** Com ja sabreu, a la saga Bu hi ha alguna que altra incoherència de trama, sobretot respecte la Sala de l'Esperit del Temps. No en tots els casos hi ha un canvi coherent de tot plegat que li vagi bé a la història sense modificar-ne el sentit; però ja haureu vist que he introduït – en aquest capítol i en l'anterior – algunes petites modificacions i comentaris (dels personatges que s'hi troben!) que intenten ser alguna mena de recerca de lògica al respecte. De totes maneres... espero que us estigui agradant molt aquesta fic, perquè de moment encara tinc un grapat de capítols al forn ;) .


	55. Capítol 54 D'històries de pares i fills

**Capítol 54. D'històries de pares i fills**

– Em sap greu deixar-te una mica lluny – va esgrimir la bruixa Baba des de sobre la seva esfera de cristall – Però em fa por... Només t'acompanyo fins aquí...

El Gran Jutge havia insistit en guardar el cos d'aquell guerrer, d'en Vegeta, per si la situació es complicava... per si encara podia ajudar-los d'alguna manera. I ara tenia la seva oportunitat: 24 hores a la Terra per enfrontar-se al monstre.

Possiblement trigaria molt menys a perdre de nou davant de tant poder. 'Odiava pensar-ho'.

– Mmh... No pateixis – va acabar pronunciant amb veu ronca – No falta gaire... perquè m'elimini el monstre Bu...

Havia sacrificat la vida pels seus, per en Trunks i la Bulma. I de totes maneres ni la seva decisió ni el que fos que haguessin fet després els altres, havia servit de res.

Un so sobtat i un crit van distreure'l just després d'aquell vague pensament.

– Visca, era veritat! – va girar-se en reconèixer la veu – Vegeta!

– Ka... – va dubtar – Kaka-rot!

– Goku?! – va sobresaltar-se la bruixa Baba i tot, que ja se n'anava – Què hi fas aquí?! No pot ser... Com... com pot ser això?! I a sobre veig que... has ressuscitat...

Era una història complicada i no tenien gaire temps.

– Ja en parlarem després! Va, fuig a l'Altre Món, Baba! El monstre Bu ve cap aquí... s'acosta a tota velocitat... s'ha hagut d'enfadar quan l'he deixat plantat sense més...

La vella endevina no s'ho va pensar gaire més.

– Caram – va fer broma llavors en Goku – Estàs com abans, Vegeta.

– El Jutge Suprem fa meravelles... – va ser breu el príncep.

La veritat, però, era que en Son Goku tenia força pressa i ja pensava en allò que havien de fer per vèncer l'amenaça que planava sobre el planeta. – No podem perdre temps – va córrer a dir – No preguntis res i posa't això a l'orella dreta! Si us plau!

Acabava d'oferir-li l'arracada sense més.

– Per què?

– Si ens ho posem tots dos, ens podrem fusionar! I naixerà un guerrer amb una força immensa...

– Has parlat de fusió? – va somriure de costat el seu rival de costum i temps – No diguis bestieses. Per què ho he de fer...? No vull.

No era com si en Goku no s'ho hagués esperat sentir. – Ja m'ho pensava que ho diries. Però hem de vèncer el monstre... només així el podrem guanyar...

– Prefereixo que m'eliminin abans de fusionar-me amb tu!

No estava sent gens fàcil. I per molt que pregués i alcés la veu per convèncer-lo de l'urgència del cas, en Goku començava a entendre que seria difícil que se'n sortís. 'Sobretot perquè en Vegeta acabava de girar-se i estava veritablement enfadat amb ell'.

Una vegada més li havia tocat l'orgull.

– L'altre cop no vas treure tota la força! – va cridar – Que em volies donar peixet?! Et veia des de l'Altre Món... Quina ràbia! Així superguerrer de tercer nivell, eh?! Tens la virtut d'exasperar-me sempre! Com vols que em fusioni amb un paio com tu?!

En Goku va observar-lo de costat. 'Era exactament el que ja havia dit _ella_'.

– _Vas donar-li peixet a en Vegeta... – La Nasu l'havia observat com si estigués sent, en aquell moment, l'advocada defensora del seu germà. – Què dic, peixet?! ... Peixot! – Havia deixat anar i li havia esquivat la mirada. 'En Goku era ben conscient que la princesa no pretenia tampoc fer broma. Ella sabia com de malament s'ho agafaria en Vegeta, de poder-ho saber...'. Exactament com s'ho havia acabat agafant, pel que es veia. – No sé si és just..._

– _No ho és. I no saps com ho lamento – Havia estat l'únic que li havia pogut dir. __A banda, és clar, d'haver de mantenir-se ferm en allò de deixar en Bu en mans dels nens. _

– _No pertanyo a aquest món... – Havia estat també l'única manera d'excusar-se al respecte d'allò últim. _

D'haver sabut el què passaria…

– _Ni et deus als que l'habiten, pel que sembla – Havia deixat anar la dona aleshores. _

No havia volgut pensar gaire en la Nasu de totes maneres. 'Pensar en el sacrifici que havia acabat fent potser era massa dolorós, malgrat tot'.

Quan _ella_ havia mort, en Goku s'havia aferrat a l'herba del terra que el sostenia al planeta dels Kaitoxin. 'Hi havia clavat les ungles i després s'havia recuperat a contracor'. Tocava afrontar tot el que quedava per lluitar encara, l'esperança que llavors els suposava en Son Gohan. El saiyajin no deixava de rumiar, per això, com de valenta havia estat la dona que estimava.

Li encantaria donar-li la raó a en Vegeta en aquell moment.

'Havien d'acabar amb tot allò i tornar-los la vida aviat'.

En Goku va intentar continuar mediant amb en Vegeta de totes maneres: – Em sap greu... – va començar a parlar intentant mesurar la ràbia d'en Vegeta – Aquella transformació té un límit de temps... i la guardava per a una emergència...

– Excuses – va insistir, però, el príncep – De fet, no vas treure tota la força per lluitar amb mi – va prémer aleshores els punys mentre li continuava parlant – Em vas prendre el pèl... prou que ho sé.

– Però...

'En Bu cada vegada era més a prop i, de totes maneres, no els sobrava el temps per actuar'. En Son Goku, doncs, va empassar saliva abans de deixar-li-ho anar tot sense més.

No podia dir-li de cap més manera si volia que reaccionés:

'Va tirar endavant, aquesta vegada transcendentalment seriós i també amb la preocupació marcada al rostre'. – En Bu s'acosta... – va alçar la veu quasi per instint davant la tossuderia del saiyan de sang reial – ... Això també ho saps?! I també saps el que ha passat?! – No tenia molt temps per dir-li, així que sabia que li calia anar al gra. – En Bu s'ha menjat tots els que quedaven vius, Vegeta... Tots! En Krilín... la Nasu... els demés. Fins i tot la Bulma! I en Cor Petit, en Gohan, en Goten i en Trunks... han estat tots absorbits per ell fa res! Per això té tanta força! Vegeta!

El príncep guerrer va intentar reaccionar un moment més tard. Encara a temps. 'La Bulma i en Trunks...'. La seva dona i el seu fill havien acabat sent víctimes d'aquell ésser fastigós. – Dóna-m'ho vinga! – va estirar endavant una de les mans enguantades. – Merda... – va queixar-se, això sí, tot remugant – A l'orella dreta, oi?

En Goku ara ja sols somreia de costat. Perquè només li quedava informar-lo del pitjor: – Una cosa... Un cop feta aquesta fusió, no podrem tornar a ser dues persones separades mai més! Entesos?!

– Quina ràbia... – va continuar però posant-se l'arracada a corre-cuita en Vegeta – I no m'ho dius fins ara?! – va bufar finalment, amb la petita pothala esfèrica ja penjant-li de l'orella – Pff. Així va bé?!

– Sí! Gràcies Vegeta!

Estava a punt de néixer un nou guerrer. I fins i tot en Bu, que ja tenien pràcticament davant, ho podia notar.

.

.

La Nasu va moure's inquieta allà on era asseguda davant l'impassible rostre d'un Bardock que intentava encaixar encara totes les peces al seu cap. 'Eren massa descobriments seguits en molt poc temps... i un retrobament que no podia negar que no el destarotés... una mica si més no'.

Ella ja no semblava ella, però continuava tenint la mirada valenta que havia tingut el seu jo de quatre anys. 'Tot i que el cert era que, si havia de fer cas del que li deien, ni tan sols el príncep Vegeta continuava sent exactament com se suposava que havia nascut per ser'. Ell, en Bardock, havia tingut molt temps per pensar, havia odiat en Freezer i potser també les decisions del seu rei, i havia pogut valorar _de ple_ tots els errors de la seva raça... del dret i del revés. Però li era igualment estrany el comportament d'aquell _jovent_. 'Havia arribat a pensar que era cosa seva... que tot i conservar la joventut de vint anys enrere s'havia convertit en un vell rondinaire i que no tenia remei'.

No comptava amb _allò_.

No comptava amb què, d'entre els saiyajins que encara eren vius o ho havien estat, i menys d'entre els fills del rei; hi pogués haver més guerrers amb les seves mateixes sensacions: la impressió d'haver hagut de fer una cosa molt grossa i molt mal feta com per haver de pagar-ho amb l'explosió del planeta... i l'agror de només lamentar-ho pel pur egoisme del seu destí final. ¿O s'equivocava?.

'No. No n'existia de gent més ambiciosa, astuta i decidida que ells. No com a poble... i probablement _aquí _requeia la principal raó de tot: La sort se'ls havia girat en contra – com a raça – trenta-sis anys abans i allò els havia fet passar de botxins a víctimes, cosa que (és clar!) canviava la perspectiva de les coses'.

No era bondat ni heroisme el que els havia remogut l'estómac d'inici. En Bardock n'era conscient. 'Bé, excepte potser en el cas del seu fill... aquella _noia_ encara insistia en què en Kakarot sí era veritablement diferent... en el seu lligam amb el planeta Terra i en el fet de no haver estat mai un saiyan com ells'. De fet... al guerrer mort trenta-sis anys enrere, ara mateix, la Nasu tampoc li semblava exactament una saiyajin.

I s'havia culpat prou a si mateix per no ser-ho. 'No el suficient'... Cosa que, per si sola i com a conclusió, era ja bastant complicada de desxifrar. Havia pensat massa al respecte, de totes maneres.

'Ben pensat, podia ser que cap d'ells – ni tan sols en Vegeta – ho fos ja del tot... no a la manera clàssica de Vegetasei'. Era si més no una conclusió que el tranquil·litzava en la mesura que s'entenia interiorment. 'I que comprenia millor els seus darrers vint anys no-viscuts d'estada a l'Altre Món'.

'Qui sap... potser tots plegats no eren exactament com havien cregut ser. O com es creia que eren'.

L'univers sencer, amb en Kaitoxin inclòs, per Déu totpoderós que fos, podia pensar que havien estat sempre una raça bàrbara. 'A en Bardock mateix li havien retret ser-ho més d'una vegada... i ho havia acceptat quasi amb orgull; ho havia afirmat i cridat ell amb orgull, per ser encara més concret'.

N'hi deien bàrbars, i potser no s'autoanomenaven _així_ per estima a qui eren, però sí que eren un poble guerrer... 'De destruir planetes i conquerir móns no se n'havien penedit pas'.

I no obstant... malgrat tot... havia vist _una altra_ _cosa _en aquella dona – en la Nasu – quan era una cria... una espurna de valor i honor que ell mateix havia sentit dins en conèixer els plans d'en Freezer després de la mort dels seus companys.

'Hagués volgut venjar-_los_... però no havia estat prou fort'. I les visions li havien indicat que el seu fill sí seria l'encarregat de fer-ho... d'acabar amb aquell tirà després de tot.

Per aquella banda s'havia sentit en pau durant anys.

No estava en condicions, doncs, d'exigir – ni en la dona que tenia davant... ni tampoc en el príncep del qual no sabia el destí – cap comportament saiyan _ideal _que ell mateix feia temps que no tenia. 'Ni tan sols si s'havia dit i repetit que – allò del poder, la glòria i el xafar els altres pobles – era quelcom que els tipus com ells, com els saiyans més purs de feia generacions, duien a la sang'. En la més bàsica qüestió de genètica.

En Bardock va continuar en el més estricte silenci llavors; mentre notava aquell parell d'homes, enganxats amb interès a l'esquena del Déu, parlar entre ells.

– És en Vegeta...

– Però... i llavors? Em pensava que en Cor Petit deia que perdria el cos i els records...

– Deu ser cosa del Gran Jutge – va fer en Kaito en escoltar la reflexió dels dos homes. La Nasu se'ls mirava sorpresa i expectant a la vegada.

'Si en Vegeta també havia tornat allà baix... potser encara tenien més que una oportunitat'.

De totes maneres, però, la princesa saiyajin no va poder evitar pensar en la Bulma... 'A ella li agradaria saber que en Vegeta tenia, una vegada més, l'oportunitat de lluitar'. Si bé era difícil de dir on devien parar els altres en aquell moment ni en quines condicions havia pogut tornar en Vegeta a la Terra... suposava que dins d'aquelles vint-i-quatre hores de les que havia fet ús en Son Goku. ¿Finalment no l'havien enviat a l'infern o era només una treva – d'alguna manera també per en Goku – mentre ambdós aconseguien vèncer el monstre Bu?.

La saiyan va ullar a en Iamxa apartant-se lleugerament de l'espatlla d'en Kaito, també amb aire pensatiu. I, des de la roca on era, no va poder no demanar-li-ho, malgrat tot.

– Què se n'ha fet dels altres? – La pregunta tot i que suau, dita en veu prou alta i dirigida a l'antic lluitador, li havia cridat bastant l'atenció – Vull dir... la resta va morir amb tu. Han hagut d'arribar amb tu davant el Jutge Suprem...

– Ho han fet – va titubejar en Iamxa aleshores – Sí... és clar. – De sobte semblava confós com si no hi hagués pensat massa abans i com si ja hagués oblidat que la Nasu era més enllà, preparada per preguntar-li quelcom com allò... si és que en Krilín no ho feia abans. – Els ha dit que podrien passar més enllà... Crec que... anaven a ser aquella mena de núvols blancs com de coto fluix que aquí són per tot arreu...

– Allò són les ànimes dels que descansen en aquest món – va corregir-lo, a més, en Kaito no sense mostrar-se lleument molest – És el que seríeu vosaltres si no s'hagués considerat que éreu guerrers i ens podíeu ser útils. A molt pocs se'ls deixa conservar el cos... – De cop aparentava un retret cap al terrícola que ara es mirava el Déu entre l'atenció i la incomprensió – Tan sols a uns privilegiats. Com vosaltres...

– Què vol dir?

– Res. Que faríeu bé de no desaprofitar-ho...

En Krilín, endinsant-se més a la conversa, va dubtar: – Però allò d'abans. Suposo que no deu pensar seriosament que podem fer res si en Vegeta i en Son Goku fallen no? – va callar un instant després, probablement mesurant les seves paraules, no amb gaire èxit – Perdoni però és impossible. És de bojos, creure-s'ho.

– Jo només vull que us estigueu aquí amb d'altres guerrers i entreneu si fa falta... – va espolsar-los el Déu definitivament del seu costat. A ambdós. – Va, moveu-vos. Si passa res d'important ja us ho diré. Amb un que estigui pendent del que passa allà baix n'hi ha prou. Feu el favor de posar-vos les piles...

'Només aparentava molest perquè els darrers minuts havien atret l'atenció d'altres guerrers a càrrec d'un dels altres tres Déus, i no pretenia quedar-hi en evidència'. No amb els seus col·legues pel mig...

– I no hi ha cap manera de parlar-hi? – va canviar el to de veu en Iamxa de cop – Amb els altres, vull dir...

– Amb les ànimes dels vostres amics?

– Sí.

En Kaito va reflexionar-ho un segon.

– Bé, ells segueixen sent en essència qui eren... però no conserven el cos. Probablement no hi podríeu tenir una comunicació gaire fluida. Les ànimes no parlen exactament cap idioma, s'entenen entre elles... – va rumiar més – ... però diria que si bé tu hi podries parlar, seria força improbable que l'entenguessis de tornada. Això si entre tantes ànimes trobes qui busques en un temps raonable, és clar. Temps que no tenim, per cert – va estossegar el Déu encara pendent del per què d'aquella pregunta. – Em temo que he d'insistir per a què intenteu fer veure almenys que esteu aquí per entrenar. D'altri manera, no podria justificar l'haver-vos escollit per conservar el cos...

– Si vostè ho diu... – va intentar mediar en Krilín – Jo preferiria saber què passa amb la Terra i en Goku, és clar.

– Us explicaré qualsevol novetat, va – va insistir el Déu – Ara moveu-vos... una mica si més no... Aquí hi ha d'altres guerrers, podríeu buscar-vos un rival a mida. La vostra estada aquí no ha de ser eterna... si en Goku se'n surt, però.

La Nasu va continuar observant, encara en la prudent distància anterior, els dos terrícoles que es miraven entre ells. 'Amb la impressió o la tossuda convicció que, tot aquell discurs pre-moral, no anava per ella'. A ella ningú li deia què fer.

'I tampoc és que s'hi hagués posat a prop'.

És clar que sí que volia entrenar, malgrat que fos evident que si no els ressuscitaven tindrien tota l'eternitat per fer-ho. 'Però potser ara era més important saber què passava més enllà'. I, a més, la guerrera saiyajin sabia perfectament que si en Goku no vencia... bé, si en Goku i en Vegeta no vencien, poca cosa podrien ja fer ells.

Creia – a banda – saber _quin_ era l'interès d'en Iamxa a comunicar-se amb els altres... tan poc temps després d'haver mort.

La veu, una vegada més ronca i profunda d'en Bardock, quasi com si desitgés que només l'escoltés ella, va tornar a distreure l'atenció de la princesa, tot i així. 'Fent que desviés – per un moment – la seva atenció dels gestos dubtosos que encara feien en Krilín i en Iamxa davant d'en Kaito i de la possibilitat o no d'entrenar-se ni que fos per pura distracció'. Com a exercici a fer mentre esperaven conèixer el destí del seu planeta, entrenar tampoc estaria malament...

– El meu fill... – va escoltar dir a en Bardock en aquell instant – I tu... – va callar un moment més llavors esperant atraure la seva atenció finalment – Vaig intuir prou d'això en aquelles visions de fa anys... Però em costa de creure que sigui així.

La saiyan va observar-lo un segon més, amb dubte i alguna mena d'escepticisme latent en la mirada: – Bé... – va sospirar – Al principi fins i tot era lògic... No hi havia més guerrers i ell havia assolit l'estat llegendari dels superguerrers... Fins i tot el meu pare ho hagués entès.

– Però no va ser per això... – va deixar anar el guerrer, reconeixent aquell petit gest d'inquietud en la manera com ella s'expressava. 'Intentava relatar-li tot tal i com se suposava que hauria d'haver estat segons les estructures mentals creades a Vegetasei... però tot ella era una oda a esquemes trencats i imprecisió prudent a l'hora d'explicar-s'hi'. – Oi que no?...

L'havia fet somriure. – No.

– M'ho imaginava... Suposo que la terrícola va ser abans...

I la Nasu sabia que ell no ho deia només pel fet que hi hagués dos néts seus amb prou edat per plantar cara a aquell monstre, aquell nou adversari terrible que li havien dit que existia i que estava en procés de destrossar la Terra.

La lluitadora saiyajin, no obstant, no anava a disposar ja de gaire més alè per fingir ser qui ja no era. 'Preferia rendir-se. I simplement respondre'. Era conscient que en Kaito i els _nois_, en Krilín i en Iamxa, podien escoltar-la perfectament, amb més o menys distància... tot i que tampoc li importava res massa. No arribats a aquell punt.

'En Vegeta i en Goku feien mans i mànigues per salvar el planeta allà baix on eren'. No quedaven gaires més esperances...

Dos homes en teoria morts eren l'única esperança de la plàcida i blava gaia: tota una ironia.

– La terrícola... – va callar un moment; deixant fluir les paraules amb compte i en veu baixa. 'Mirant a en Iamxa, de resquitllada, en aquell inici de frase en què mantenia la Xixi i les seves circumstàncies al cap'. – ... ella va ser abans, durant i després... A la Terra existeix una cosa a la qual n'hi diuen casament... És... – va dubtar com explicar-se tot i ja saber perfectament de què parlava – Una mena de contracte etern d'aparellament...

– Ella és guerrera? És més forta que tu?

La qüestió va destarotar-la.

'Evidentment, davant del que li estava dient, a en Bardock se li acudien poques raons més'.

– Suposo que almenys és algú amb poder dins d'aquell planeta...

Va ullar aleshores a en Krilín, que feia veure – com en Iamxa – que ara examinava els patis d'entrenament de més enllà. 'El millor amic d'en Son Goku no _se'n _perdia detall, malgrat que fos discretament; d'aquella conversa que ara tenien la Nasu i en Bardock'.

Estava preocupat per ella... en més mesura fins i tot que cap altre instint de xafarderia que pogués empènyer-lo a intentar saber de què parlaven.

I la Nasu finalment va haver de rendir-se a l'evidència que les mentides, respecte els humans i la seva força, no se sostindrien gaire més.

'Al cap i a la fi, en Iamxa – en menor mesura – i en Krilín, amb tota la força sobrehumana que tenien, eren del més fort que hi havia al planeta'. De la part autòctona i sense oblidar en Ten Shin Han, per suposat...

En Kaito tard o d'hora ho acabaria comentant...

Si és que no ho havia dit ja mentre intentava convèncer-los que deixessin de patir i es barregessin entre els demés lluitadors d'aquell indret. 'Com en una manera de justificar sense més problemes el fet de conservar-los el cos...'.

– És algú a qui en Goku va prometre's casar-se fa molts anys... El teu fill... – va somriure quasi amargament en recordar-ne els detalls i les discussions que se n'havien derivat – Ell és un home de paraula...

– És dèbil... – va resumir llavors hàbilment en Bardock – Ella, la dona que dius, és dèbil... I tot així... – va parlar quasi com si fos a Vegetasei i a continuació anés a tenir una discussió amb el seu fill – Ell no valora el que significa... el que significaria el títol de princesa al nostre planeta... No valora haver tingut una filla amb una descendent de reis... de guerrers de primera classe... En condicions normals, qualsevol soldat ras que s'hagués atrevit a tocar-te... el teu pare...

– No han estat mai condicions normals – va corregir ella una mica apesarada per aquella mena de visió antiga on en realitat en Kakarot no havia d'estar amb ella per cap tipus de sentiment estúpid, que ni tan sols es contemplava que existís, sinó pel salt de categoria evident que això suposava... – Ell no ens recordava...

– Fins que vas arribar tu?

– Fins que va arribar en Raditz.

Finalment la veritat acabava de colpir del tot al guerrer de la cinta al cap i l'armadura verda i vella desgastada. – En Raditz?

– Ell buscava el reconeixement d'en Vegeta... i alguna cosa més... – va intentar resumir. – I en Son Goku no era... Ell només sabia de si mateix que era un terrícola que ja havia salvat la Terra alguna vegada... assoliment del qual se sentia orgullós. Era el seu planeta... per ell l'ha estat sempre.

La mirada d'en Bardock va enfosquir-se, en aquell moment, més fins i tot del que s'havia enfosquit ja.

– I què va passar?

El crit d'en Kaito, en veu més alta i sorpresa que abans, però, va agafar-los desprevinguts de nou.

– Bé, què bé! Són increïbles aquests dos fusionats.

– Fusionats? – va qüestionar en Iamxa ja des d'uns metres enllà. – Ho han fet? En Vegeta ha accedit?!

La Nasu va oblidar-se completament del passat per quedar-se'ls mirant aleshores.

'Gairebé ni s'ho creia'.

I en Krilín no va trigar en tornar corrent a enganxar una mà a l'esquena d'en Kaito i exclamar: – Ah, sembla que estigui somiant. Per fi posen a to aquell animalot. Molt bé, home! –. Se'l veia boig de content. I ho estava. 'Tant que la mateixa Nasu va dubtar d'avançar avant: ¿què feia allà parada, quan podria percebre – a través de la deïtat del nord – i amb prou exactitud; què estava passant?!'.

– Veieu? – va preguntar-los en Kaito – Li vaig dir al Gran Jutge que volia tenir els vostres cossos preparats per si tot se n'anava a n'orris. Alguna idea haguéssiu tingut com a mínim... – va afanyar-se a aclarir, això sí, mentre en Iamxa es preparava de nou per queixar-se per la inversemblança de la idea – ... però sembla que ja no ens caldrà fer res...

– Sí. Tal com van les coses – va acceptar en Krilín – Em penso que aviat podrem tornar a casa. No ho hauria dit mai que en Vegeta acceptaria fusionar-se amb en Goku...

– De més verdes en maduren – va continuar pensatiu el Déu.

– Però, escolta – va dubtar llavors l'home de l'A-18 i pare de la Maron. 'Que, mortes i tot, tampoc sabia on paraven'. – Suposo que no ens prendran el cos, ara...

'Esperava que el cos li servís de facilitat per buscar-les tard o d'hora... sinó és que tot es resolia abans i podien tornar a la Terra... vius'. Els criteris d'en Kaito, per escollir conservar el cos a uns i a d'altres no, havia estat – vist en Iamxa i ell mateix – més de coneixença que de força. Com a mínim per la banda de la ciborg, amb part humana i per tant també ànima...

– No t'esveris, Krilín, home – va girar-se en Kaitosama del Nord, quasi dirigint-hi la vista, però amb les antenes encarades encara cap a on pretenia seguir el combat: – Li he dit al Gran Jutge que tingués en compte que éreu guerrers que havíeu salvat diversos cops la Terra... Per això us deia que us heu d'integrar amb la resta, als entrenaments, si més no com un escalfament, com feia en Goku quan hi era... No vull que diguin que prenc decisions a la lleugera i per favoritismes...

Hores d'ara la Nasu, decidida, ja havia caminat uns metres endavant en direcció al Déu: – Puc jo intentar notar què passa? – La pregunta d'ella era clara. I en Kaito va mirar-la fins i tot abans d'escoltar-la, en notar-ne l'acostament. 'Com no, ella ignorava qualsevol suggerència que pogués dirigir-se-li'. No entrenaria a no ser que en tingués ganes... i menys si li ho deia ell. 'Lluitar era part de la seva essència sí, tot i que també ho era no obeir ordres de ningú'.

– És clar, noia... Ho faràs igualment... – En Kaito va callar un segon, després. Mirant cap a una altra banda d'immediat: – Però hauríeu de prendre nota d'aquell altre vostre company... I això que semblava que no en tenia ganes...

La saiyan no va entendre'l del tot de seguida.

No de primeres.

– Iamxa... on... ?!

De sobte l'antic bandit donava cops amunt i avall amb dos altres guerrers, sortits de vés a saber on, que tot i així l'hi duien avantatge.

– Ep! – Els va cridar el terrícola en qüestió, sorprenentment motivat – Està molt bé, això. Aquí hi ha tot tipus d'adversaris. Fa temps que no m'ho prenia seriosament... No gaire almenys...

– No gaire? – va queixar-se en Krilín – Però si t'estimaves més mirar la televisió! I d'on has tret la roba d'entrenament ara tu?!

En Iamxa aparentava, malgrat la ironia del seu company, molt concentrat de cop i volta. 'La Nasu va pensar que possiblement estigués intentant esvair algun tipus de recòndit pensament que el tingués ara mateix de mal humor'.

A ella, aquells dos amb els que lluitava aquest, tampoc li semblaven gran cosa...

– Això és a tot el que arriben els humans? – va escoltar en Bardock des de darrere. L'home s'hi havia acostat també uns passos, abans de tornar-li a parlar.

– No, exactament – va acabar dient ella, observant com en Krilín se'ls mirava després d'ullar el seu amic – A en Iamxa li falta entrenament... Encara que bé... – va deixar la vista fixa a algun punt davant seu, tot i no focalitzar la visió en ben bé res de moment – Al cap i a la fi, i en general, la Terra era el planeta que crèiem que era quan, a Vegetasei, algú va classificar-ho a un nivell prou baix com per enviar-hi un nadó de...

– De classe baixa...

– Sí... Tot i que estem parlant d'un planeta en què, malgrat el nivell general dels humans, també hi ha notables excepcions – va mirar-se en Krilín de resquitllada – Potser no són una raça guerrera com nosaltres, però alguns en el passat han estat excel·lents companys de lluita per al teu fill...

– Què n'ha estat d'en Raditz? – La pregunta era obligada, tot i el sobtat i ara inesperat canvi de terç... i no era gens senzilla de respondre. 'No _així_'. I menys en fred...

En Kaito i en Krilín van obviar discretament la situació. 'Apartant-se'n... tement pot ser una explosió de ràbia descontrolada del saiyan'.

– Va morir... – va baixar el cap la dona abans de tornar-lo alçar i mirar-lo directament als ulls – Però no al planeta Vegeta. Aquell dia va sortir amb mi de Vegetasei... i després va quedar a les ordres d'en Vegeta fins que...

– Fins que va desobeir o va contrariar el príncep i vau eliminar-lo?!

– No. En Raditz volia que en Gok... que en Kakarot el seguís, que s'unís a en Vegeta i al Nappa, que els demostrés fidelitat, i el teu fill petit ja era un més al planeta. No recordava res. Per això, en aquell moment en Raditz era una amenaça pel planeta que defensava... perquè _ell_, en Kakarot, estava determinat a defensar el seu món. Havia segrestat el seu fill i amenaçava de fer-li mal, i a la Terra això importava – va moure's inquieta en parlar. 'Sempre s'havia sentit una mica culpable d'allò, donat que ella mateixa l'havia animat a arribar a la Terra'. No podia imaginar-se què passaria ni com ella mateixa canviaria la manera de veure les coses després... – Van morir els dos, lluitant un contra l'altre... – va dir – però després els amics d'en Goku van poder-lo tornar a la vida... Tot va començar així, Bardock... En Son Goku, aquell que havia estat en Kakarot, enfrontant-se a en Nappa i al meu germà... – va esperar llavors un instant abans de continuar parlant.

'No feia falta tampoc mencionar el destí d'en Nappa'. I en Bardock, realment, aparentava prou fora de joc ja. 'A simple vista, almenys'.

– Per això _tu_ vas haver-lo d'enganyar, perquè et seguís allà on pensaves trobar-te amb en Freezer... – va resumir el guerrer.

La Nasu només va assentir. 'Sense ànim de pronunciar paraula'. I sense saber_ com_ poder parlar...

– No hi havia família que valgués a Vegetasei... No pels soldats rasos – va corregir-se aleshores per sorpresa el pare d'ambdós. – Potser pel rei i els seus sí hi havia una estructura muntada a partir de llaços sanguinis. A mi em van ensenyar que els guerrers de menys categoria ni tan sols ens hi havíem d'aturar en aquest tipus de qüestions...

La noia va mirar-se'l sense creure-s'ho. 'Assumint el que ell de debò estava dient'.

– Què vols dir?

– Que morir en mans d'un germà potser no hauria de ser tan rar en un saiyajin...

– Ens enfrontàvem a d'altres planetes... Ni tan sols això, perquè els ocupàvem i prou. Sempre érem més forts... Pràcticament. No matàvem als nostres, Bardock... No ens matàvem! No entre nosaltres... – la princesa va sentir-se amb l'obligació d'aclarir-ho, malgrat que la ràbia d'en Bardock li estigués anant a favor ara. 'Havia esperat que no l'afectés, que no es girés contra el record d'en Goku per allò, que la impotència de pare que havia de sentir quedés en res; i ara que el veia indiferent, s'enfadava precisament per la seva aparentment inexplicable indiferència'. Va sentir-se realment confosa al respecte. Confosa amb si mateixa. – Sé que no és fàcil de pair, potser per això et sembla que... En Raditz era...

– En Kakarot va vèncer en Freezer i va arribar al nivell llegendari del superguerrer, has dit – va tallar-la en Bardock de sobte – En això és tan saiyajin com el més saiyajin de tota la nostra raça...

– No per les circumstàncies...

– Tants anys després, tan se valen les circumstàncies...

Va notar la Nasu, en aquell moment, alguna mena d'impuls _guerrer_ corrent-li per les venes. 'Si ho deixava així, en Bardock aparentava tenir-ne prou'.

Però no estava segura de poder deixar-ho així... Encara li quedava algun tipus de moral...

– Les coses haguessin estat diferents si haguessin passat ara... No et pot ser igual...

En Bardock va negar amb el cap.

– No t'excusis més. Prou. – va bufar – O començaré a pensar que la terrícola ets tu...

.

.

– Som en Vegeta i en Kakarot fusionats... – Havia expressat el nou guerrer només néixer, davant mateix dels nassos d'en Bu. Duia una curiosa barreja dels vestits d'ambdós implicats, un gi blau amb samarreta interior taronja, i no pensava parar fins a apallissar aquella amenaça que feia estona ja que planava sobre la Terra – Ens podríem dir Vegetto... i ara... – va reunir forces també per convertir-se en superguerrer – Aquest és en Supervegetto!

Aquell nou ésser, resultat de la fusió d'ambdós guerrers, era amb tota seguretat el més poderós que mai havia xafat el planeta. I tot i així, malgrat la pròpia sorpresa, en Bu estava disposat a lluitar; al cap i a la fi ell també es podria anomenar fàcilment en Superbu... donat que fins llavors havia aconseguit ser molt més poderós del que era en inici.

– No em faràs res – va insistir el monstre fins i tot després – M'has tornat un cop i ja et penses que em pots guanyar?

L'únic que li quedava era aferrar-se al seu propi orgull per tirar endavant aquell nou enfrontament. 'El tal Vegetto no era precisament dèbil... però no el faria rendir'. – Com més em facis enrabiar – va advertir-lo – Més et faré patir abans de la mort. Ho tens present?!

Els cops i atacs en contra no havien trigat a debilitar en Bu.

– Tu em segueixes amb la vista, Bu... i per això em perds – va estar-se a explicar el guerrer quan creia que el tenia prou acorralat – S'ha de saber captar la força i els moviments de l'energia.

_En Ro Kaitoxin, des d'allà on era, no ho veia pas tan clar: _

– _Què fas ara? – va queixar-se en un crit d'exasperació. El Déu ancià era llavors davant d'un Kibitoxin expectant i cada vegada més conforme amb el seu nou estat. 'El Déu jove cada vegada estava més d'acord amb el fet d'haver quedat fusionat per sempre amb en Kibito, ambdós en un de sol'. – Això no és cap joc! – va insistir en Ro Kaitoxin sense esperar la reacció del seu ascendent – Vinga, elimina'l ara mateix!_

En Vegetto, amb la veu dels dos saiyajins, estava tanmateix – per la seva banda – totalment disposat a provocar en Bu fins al final.

'No es podia negar que el caràcter d'en Vegeta no hi fos present'.

– Vinga, home – va dir-li – No et deprimeixis. Jo sóc el primer sorprès. No em pensava pas que et pogués triturar així...

– Tros de merda... Ara veuràs...

Ni l'atac kamikaze superfantasmagòric après d'en Gotrunks anava a fer-hi res... 'Per molt que en Bu s'esforcés a provar-ho'.

Era un no parar. En Vegetto intentava fer-lo enfadar més... sols per divertir-se. I en Superbu no pensava rendir-se... ni que fos havent de reconèixer que, fins i tot convertint-lo en caramel, aquest aconseguia revelar-s'hi. 'L'havia colpejat en aquesta mena d'estat i tot'. I és clar en Bu – cansat – l'hi havia deixat recuperar el cos després.

– Ospa... – va riure en Vegetto – S'ha acabat això del caramel? Ho has provat tot, eh? I no t'ha servit de res...

.

– On vas? – se sorprenia en Dende, quasi paral·lelament, molts quilòmetres enllà.

– Com que on vaig? – va girar-se la Reiya en escoltar-lo, observant encara amb desconfiança com en Satan se'ls mirava en absolut xoc. – Vull veure com lluiten en Son Goku i l'oncle!

– Espera, espera...

.

– Espero que funcioni... – va exclamar en Vegetto no gaire després. 'En Bu se n'estava afartant i per horror d'en Kibitoxin i d'en Ro Kaitoxin, que se'ls miraven a través de l'esfera amb què havien contemplat part del conflicte, el monstre acabava de decidir que donat que convertir-los en caramel era inútil, més li valia absorbir-los d'una vegada'.

Res anava bé en aquell moment... almenys aparentment.

.

.

La Nasu va mirar-se en Bardock un moment, després de la sorpresa inicial amb què l'havia vist valorar la ja molt antiga mort d'en Raditz, quan malgrat tot, la veu d'en Kaito va tornar-la a distreure.

Ella no havia arribat a posar una mà a l'espatlla del Déu però en Krilín, que de nou la hi tenia, acabava de caure a terra en absolut espant.

– No pot ser... Ara sí que estem perduts... –.

– Què?

– En Bu... en Bu acaba d'absorbir aquell parell...

'Probablement ja no hi hagués res a fer'. Si a la Terra només hi quedaven la Reiya i en Dende, ho tenien sens dubte tot perdut.

– Fantàstic... – va xiuxiuejar passant-se una mà pel cap. Inquieta. I va ser llavors quan va decidir, tant per tant, continuar la conversa pel camí que anava. 'Igualment a aquell pas no trigarien a acabar tots en aquell lloc'.

Va bufar desanimada, doncs, abans de dirigir-se una enèsima vegada a en Bardock, que continuava observant-los atent i perdut.

Possiblement el guerrer intentava entendre encara _què_ passava exactament cada vegada que els altres deien noms o s'expressaven en termes que li eren totalment desconeguts. 'Com allò d'assegurar que els morts es passejaven per la Terra... o que es fusionaven i eren absorbits per terribles monstres rosats'.

Volia parlar-hi.

– Saps?! No et crec – la Nasu va desafiar-lo llavors, amb la mirada negra i escèptica... i sense més. – No ho dius de debò. Lamentes la mort d'en Raditz... – va callar un instant – Com aquell pallassot d'allà – va indicar a en Iamxa en la distància d'aquella mena d'entrenament que duia a terme. – Lamenta no poder-nos cridar que és una veritable tragèdia que les coses hagin anat com han anat... Tenia un pla perfecte – va perfilar un somriure de costat – Per guanyar-se _algú_, diguem-ho així... I ara tots som morts... I ni els morts poden fer res contra aquest monstre...

– Princesa...

– Jo també creia que els saiyajins no havíem de sentir res... I no obstant fins i tot en Vegeta ho sent... I creu-me, després del meu pare, _el príncep_... – va dir amb aquella cadència suau que només algú com en Bardock podia percebre carregada d'ironia – ...era el cabró saiyajin menys capaç per emfatitzar amb els altres que he conegut en la meva vida...

– Amb quatre anys vas conèixer pocs saiyans...

– Pot ser... – va recordar, altri cop, a en Raditz... I a en Nappa, amb qui en realitat no havia coincidit. 'I sí, fins i tot ells havien tingut més sentiment de pèrdua del seu propi planeta que el que havia arribat a exterioritzar mai el seu germà, excepte en el moment de morir en mans d'en Freezer: Si és que de lamentar la pròpia sort, se'n podia dir voler venjar el destí dels altres'. Feia massa temps de tot allò ja, de totes maneres... – El que vull dir és que no em crec que no sentis en absolut la mort d'un dels teus fills en mans de l'altre...

En Bardock va semblar rumiar-s'ho un moment a continuació. 'Amb la mirada totalment enfosquida i un gest d'evident concentració'.

– Per ser-te sincer – va aixecar la vista a la fi; molest perquè, tant el Déu com aquell terrícola menut que havia caigut de cul a terra feia minuts, ara se'ls miraven – Ho lamento profundament... En Raditz només devia complir ordres. Però...

– ... ¿però?!... – La Nasu va baixar la veu, llançant una mirada de disconformitat als que ara els observaven. 'Demanant-los calladament una mica de discreció i l'esforç de continuar pendents de la Terra, posant els ulls en blanc amb renovada exasperació'. – Hi ha un però?!

– Una vegada em van ensenyar que era llei de vida... I que més valia morir dignament. Jo sí emfatitzava, sí, més del que em convenia... – va mirar-la amb amargor – Amb els companys. Compartíem missions i objectius, t'hi acabes acostumant: Alguns moren. D'altres, sobreviuen.

– Per això quan, al final, van morir els que fins llavors havien sobreviscut per valentia i mèrits, vas voler venjar-los... davant d'en Freezer.

– Sí – va assentir, comprovant que els altres (terrícoles i Déu) no aparentaven estar-ne pendents ja – Però t'estic parlant d'abans... El final de la vida és la mort. I no sempre _l'instant_ és just ni tan digne com morir en batalla complint ordres, per una cosa en la que creus. Hi ha un motiu pel qual no tenia intenció de conèixer en Kakarot... Un altre motiu a banda de l'habitual... – va murmurar. – Era dèbil, molt... però no era només per això que pretenia ignorar el naixement del meu fill...

La Nasu, absorta en el que semblava tot una confessió, ni tan sols va fer res per interrompre'l. 'Malgrat que ell tornés a anomenar-la com ja li havia demanat que no fes'.

– Jo era un estúpid, princesa. Em veia fort i jove... i malgrat la meva classe, em sentia poderós... T'enviaven a una missió – va tancar el puny com si n'escenifiqués la sensació – I de cop i volta tenies al teu abast el destí d'una raça sencera... d'un món que desapareixeria davant teu. Potser... potser per això em vaig atrevir a enamorar-me...

– Com dius? – la Nasu va estrènyer la mirada per comprovar que l'havia entès bé. – Enamo... Ni tan sols sona com una paraula que existís a Vegetasei... Estic segura que vaig escoltar-la per primera vegada a la Terra... O en boca d'en Pineau...

– Érem una raça massa orgullosa per tenir sentiments... però hagués donat la meva vida per a què ella sobrevisqués a aquell part...

– La mare de...

– Sí. – I a la Nasu va semblar-li que en Bardock, impassible com es mostrava, acabava d'empassar saliva amb dificultat: – Havia format part del meu batalló... molt temps enrere. Ella i la Seripa eren dues guerreres semblants... fortes i decidides... però vaig haver d'esguerrar-ho tot dissuadint-la, convertint-la en qui havia de tenir el meu segon fill... Si hagués sabut que moriria...

La confessió va fer que la filla del rei dubtés. 'Així doncs... en algun punt de la seva essència... no era tan rar _estimar_'. No era una mania que li haguessin encomanat els tsufurs o els humans, al cap i a la fi.

– Em sap greu.

– Ella hagués volgut lluitar pel que creia – va assegurar. – Morir en batalla.

– I creus que en Raditz va tenir una mort així... – va intentar treure'n una conclusió la Nasu. – ... digne –.

No li calia assentir per a què ella sabés que tenia raó. 'Malgrat que realment ara en Bardock preferís deixar-ho estar'.

Un i altre van mantenir-se en calculat silenci un instant. 'Abans que el guerrer decidís que hi havia una cosa que sí podia dir'.

– Ella era increïble... – va dir com si la ment de l'home anés per la banda per on la Nasu no havia esperat encarar aquella conversa – Potser la teva filla s'hi assembla. Si no s'assembla a tu o a la reina de la qual porta el nom, és clar...

'La Reiya...'.

La reflexió va colpir-_la_ d'una manera nova, fent que alcés la vista com buscant una manera nova d'expressar-se obertament. – Sempre s'ha assemblat més a en Kakarot...

En ullar endavant, tot i així, va veure de seguida que si en Kaito ja no els prestava atenció era perquè, de sobte, desenes de guerrers i els altres tres Déus s'havien aplegat ja permanentment al seu voltant – més enllà –. 'Per saber _què_ en pensava el Déu del Nord del que passava a la Terra... i del possible desventurat destí de l'univers'.

Va mantenir-se callada uns minuts.

Només en Krilín havia seguit mig pendent d'ella... i de la informació que acabava de rebre. – Creus que tot està perdut? – va dir-li en quedar a la seva alçada, tres passos enrere després. 'Ell s'hi havia acostat quasi per inèrcia'. I la Nasu no podia sinó respondre amb la veritat la pregunta de l'humà. 'Traient fora, a la fi, tota la preocupació que havia acumulat... i mig amagat fins aleshores'.

No havia sabut com actuar davant d'en Bardock de totes maneres. Era fàcil pensar que _ell_ volia veure en ella a la filla del rei saiyajin, encara que ara la saiyajin ja no estava tan disposada a continuar mantenint la compostura... 'Ni que fos essent la _d'abans_, només en part com fins llavors'. Tampoc valia la pena _fer-ho_; ja que començava a entendre que no era exactament el que en Bardock n'esperava al cap i a la fi.

– Si aquell monstre s'ha empassat en Son Goku i en Vegeta... – va fer aleshores la Nasu en renovada veu baixa – No se m'acut què hi podem fer nosaltres ni què hi pot fer ningú més...

– I ell... vols dir que no...?!

La princesa saiyan, davant el comentari d'en Krilín, va veure a en Bardock riure amb evidència i dirigir-los una mirada irònica d'immediat. 'El guerrer també els escoltava, és clar'. I havia vist com el terrícola l'assenyalava.

– No – va negar – Els nivells als que han arribat tots plegats, en Goku, en Vegeta, en Gohan i els nanos... no són comparables amb ningú més que coneguem, Krilín.

'No calia dir que, fins on sabia, en Bardock no podia tampoc convertir-se en superguerrer'.

Probablement el fet d'entossudir-se a entrenar sol tot aquell temps li havia impedit acabar de conèixer el que podien ser de debò els límits dels saiyajins. 'Havia estat molt diferent pels guerrers que havien fet vida a la Terra de feia anys... i ella ho sabia de primera mà'.

– És una llàstima – va fer no obstant amb tranquil·litat el millor amic d'en Son Goku – Pensava que ell era una mena de còpia morruda d'en Goku...

– Morruda?

– De mal caràcter, vaja – va baixar el to fins a nivells quasi inaudibles per intentar no ser escoltat en allò. – Ja m'entens... Com que fa aquest aspecte de... bé, aquest aspecte que en Vegeta ha arrossegat sempre amb ell...

La Nasu va sospirar, segura que en Bardock, per molt que baixessin les veus, no deixava d'estar pendent d'aquella conversa. 'Per la mirada d'en Krilín, entenia – malgrat tot – que l'humà s'estava morint de ganes de fer-li tot una corrua de preguntes sense més demora'.

Sabia que no era el moment, i per això encara no ho feia. 'N'estava convençuda'.

– Véns? – va qüestionar-la, assegurant-se que tornés endavant – En Kaito assegura que ha estat tot estrany... I si quedés alguna esperança? Tots volen saber què passa, però nosaltres tenim avantatge. En Kaito ens deixa veure-ho a través d'ell... va, vine.

'Finalment apartant-la un tros d'allà, en Krilín podia acabar de preguntar-li-_ho_ en pau'.

– Krilín – va acabar per murmurar en seguir-lo aleshores – Dispara, va. A la Terra, si els ha absorbit tampoc hi ha res a veure per ara... o sí?!

– Ell va ser el teu primer amor...

'No es podia negar que l'humà no disparés en bala... per variar'.

– Si vols dir-ne així...

– Això vol dir que ja no... – va titubejar l'humà – Que ja no... Vaja, que ell és l'original i en Goku és la còpia... no?!

La frase pràcticament va ofendre-la, aturant-la de sobte en el camí emprès cap a en Kaito. 'I això que fins llavors gairebé havia esperat sentir-ho ella també en alguna part del seu interior'.

– No, Krilín – va decidir confessar en una mena de xiuxiueig urgent – Em pensava que... que podia resultar que allò d'en Goku fos en part per en Bardock. – va bufar – Més aviat ho esperava. Tot plegat seria cosa del passat... d'una manera... d'una manera diferent a ara... però... – va callar un instant després, observant de reüll tant en Bardock que s'havia tornat a repenjar a un arbre com a en Kaito que era distret donant explicacions als demés – ... però són iguals i no sento el mateix...

'No era ni tan sols just dir-ho en veu alta'. No per ella mateixa i pel món que encara esperava compartir amb en Cor Petit... bé, exceptuant el fet que potser ja no hi havia món que compartir amb ningú...

En Krilín, amb el seu somriure característic de voler dir alguna cosa i estar a punt de rebentar per guardar-se-la, va acabar per expressar llavors allò que ella menys volia escoltar.

– Bé – va començar – Calma, Nasu. Aquí o allà, en aquest món o en l'altre... quan tot passi, per malament o per pitjor, potser ho podreu aclarir. Ja vindria sent hora que fóssiu sincers...

– No he deixat mai de ser sincera...

'Ni tan sols sabia per què seguia parlant d'allò amb el terrícola'.

– No conscientment potser... – va tallar-la en Krilín amb més mà dreta i seguretat del que la dona s'esperava. – I ja sé que en Goku és mort... però nosaltres també, no?! Seria un bon moment per parlar i aclarir-ho tot... de no tenir aquell ésser horrorós intentant destruir l'univers, és clar...

Ella va bufar, tot i així. 'Si tot fos tan fàcil'...

Potser per això va decidir ignorar en Krilín en aquell instant. 'Almenys lleugerament'. Com ell bé deia, prous problemes tenien ara mateix.

– Vull veure què passa, Kaito. – va demanar en veu alta, a més; quatre gambades més endavant – Si us plau.

– Ara mateix no gaire res passa – S'hi va dirigir el Déu amb tacte: – En Dende i la nena acaben d'arribar prop d'on és el monstre. Però ell encara no se n'ha adonat... És com si alguna cosa li rondés l'interior. Està molt concentrat en si mateix.

– Creu que són en Goku i en Vegeta?

– No ho sé, noia. No ho sé...

En Bardock no havia dit gaire res en general, ni tan sols estona enrere, en decidir – sense saber com – seguir a tota aquella troupe fins allà. 'Però ara se'ls mirava, per fi, com si realment estigués entenent ja molt del que passava al seu voltant'. Era estrany pensar que, com ja havia vist en la visió de Nàmek, quedés tant i a la vegada tan poc del caràcter i el fer de la seva raça en els que havien estat per dret els seus únics supervivents.

Veure la Nasu i adonar-se de la manca de cua saiyajin en algú com ella, com en la seva visió però tants anys després i eliminant-ne així _l'imaginat_ factor casual, ja era (de fet) tot una revelació en si mateixa.

.

.

– Què ha passat? – Exclamava en Goku alhora que se situava dins de l'organisme del monstre Bu. – Quan ha desaparegut la barrera protectora que hem creat per entrar, s'ha trencat la fusió...

– I a mi què m'expliques? – De mentre en Vegeta es mirava encara les mans, intentant assumir que tornava a ser només ell. 'Havia estat estrany compartir ment amb en Kakarot...'. D'alguna manera, en el Vegetto, no només s'havien fusionat les seves forces, augmentant fins a nivells extraordinaris, sinó que també havien estat un en les pròpies motivacions i objectius.

'Era més fàcil entendre's del tot ara... suposava... però també força pertorbador'.

Va observar el que havia estat el seu rival tot aquell temps, amb aire analític i crític. 'Qui els anava a dir que ell, el príncep, acabaria sent una mica com_ el saiyan indigne de nivell inferior_, un home disposat a lluitar per salvar la Terra... encara que fos per venjar la seva dona i el seu fill...'.

Havia vist en l'altre també part _d'aquell _sentiment – potser no esperat dins d'algú tan eteri i _quasi-diví_ com en Kakarot –. Batallava pel planeta, però mantenia calladament presents els seus fills i a... sí... més valia no pensar en l'antinatural que havia estat algun d'aquells pensaments des de l'òptica de si mateix. Dins de l'estómac del monstre Bu, en Vegeta va bufar. 'Més els valia anar per feina'.

– Ei! – va renyar-lo en Son Goku de sobte – Què fas? No et treguis el pothala... Potser quan sortim del cos d'en Bu podrem fer una altra fusió! – va insistir – Potser l'aire brut d'aquí dins, l'ha espatllat... Ehh, atura't.

'En Vegeta no tenia cap intenció de tornar a fusionar-s'hi'. I menys de córrer el perill de, com se suposava que passaria ja d'entrada, quedar-se unit per sempre a en Kakarot.

Tenia altres plans que formar un sol ésser amb aquell carallot, si és que aconseguien salvar el món. I a més el seu orgull no li ho permetia.

Per aquest motiu, no va escoltar-lo en absolut mentre esclafava l'arracada.

– Oh! Què has fet ara?! – va queixar-se en Goku amb cert espant, quasi de seguit. – L'has trencat! Ja no ens podrem fusionar mai més! Recorda que ets mort, si no estàs fusionat amb mi... hauràs de tornar a l'Altre Món!

– Més val això que estar fusionat amb tu – va assegurar però el príncep – A més a més, ja no necessitem la fusió per a res.

– Però això no ho sé – va defensar-se de nou el seu rival de sempre – No estic segur de poder treure d'aquí tots els absorbits per a què en Bu torni a ser com abans!

– Doncs així – va somriure desafiador en Vegeta – Espavila't a buscar-los... i mira més raons per procurar que tot et surti bé... Ah! – va començar a caminar entre visceres i carn – I espavila't, que potser en Bu destruirà la Terra...

– Pf. Tu mateix... –. En Son Goku, entre molest i resignat, ni tan sols acabava de poder-se creure la tranquil·litat amb què ara actuava el pare d'en Trunks. 'Si finalment no aconseguien que el monstre perdés poder, alliberant els seus fills, estaven ben perduts'.

.

No trigarien en trobar-los... per sort.

I podrien comprovar que els nanos i en Cor Petit estaven atrapats a l'interior del monstre en una mena de capoll rosa desagradable. Els dos més petits hi eren inconscients (com la resta) i per separat; però a diferència del que els havia passat a en Goku i a en Vegeta no havia estat el cos d'en Bu qui n'havia desfet la fusió, sinó que directament s'havien separat perquè, mentre el malvat ésser lluitava amb en Gohan, el mateix monstre havia esgotat – en la batalla– el temps que ambdós tenien per continuar en la pell d'en Gotrunks.

En aquell cas, la fusió durava trenta minuts exactes... un temps que feia estona que havien superat.

.

– Si el metabolisme d'en Bu no afecta aquest altre tipus de fusió, nosaltres podríem intentar fer-la... – va deduir en Goku – És una tècnica que requereix els gests que...

– Calla... – va aturar-ne tanmateix el discurs el príncep, observant el seu fill – No destorbis i surt! Els podem arrencar d'aquests maleïts capolls i intentar sortir d'aquí...

– D'acord, d'acord – va acabar cedint l'heroi – Però en Bu se n'adonarà de seguida, Vegeta. Veurà que som aquí dins. No sé com anirà...

Malgrat tot... el saiyan ja estava tibant d'aquell teixit rosa i greixós que mantenia atrapats els nens i el namekià, mentre que en Goku encara estava intentant convèncer-lo.

– Ni et pensis que faria mai aquells gestos tan ridículs. M'escoltes, Kakarot? Ja t'he dit que et vaig veure des de l'Altre Món... Ni ho somiïs...

Va callar de sobte.

– Eh... Què passa?!

– Mira...

– Però si... Hi ha en Bu grassonet dins d'en Bu?! – L'heroi saiyan no entenia res – Es va absorbir a ell mateix? I què fem, Vegeta? L'arrenquem del seu organisme com als nanos i a en Cor Petit?!

'Pel poc que sabien, el mateix Bu havia convertit en xocolata a _aquell Bu_; i per tant allò els creava el dubte de si els demés convertits en caramels... també podien restar morts o inconscients per allà'.

Estaven força equivocats. Com a mínim, en aquell punt.

– A ell el vaig tractar de manera especial...

Una mena de còpia doble i en petit d'en Bu, èsser en el qual estaven ficats, els acabava d'aparèixer davant.

– És un holograma d'ell mateix? Com s'explica això?

Estaven ambdós força estranyats... i espantats...

– Com pot ser que en Bu estigui ara mateix dins la seva pròpia panxa, si hem entrat dins seu quan ens ha volgut absorbir?!

– No us ho esperàveu, eh?

– Ho veus! – va cridar en Goku enrere, sense pensar-s'ho gaire – Ja t'ho deia, Vegeta, que et deixessis el pothala posat... – va prémer els punys amb preocupació. – Si haguéssim sortit ara i ens haguéssim fusionat, hauríem guanyat aquest sense problemes...

– I tu per què li expliques ara això? Quina necessitat hi havia que sabés ja que no ens podíem fusionar...?!

'Com sempre acabaven discutint... com gat i gos... Vegeta i Goku... adversaris i companys de ja feia anys'. I com sempre un dels dos tenia part de raó.

En Bu, de fet, se'n reia ja de la relliscada d'en Son Goku mentre es preparava per fer quelcom que encara ignoraven...

... I en Vegeta continuava protestant.

– Ximple! Que ets un ximple! No podies callar? Ell no ho sabia...

Per més que es convertissin en superguerrers, com anaven a fer, i l'enfrontessin... 'Per separat no eren prou forts per vèncer-lo'.

Però vista la insistència d'en Bu en plantar-los cara allà dins – d'una manera que no tenia gaire lògica, ja que era dins d'ell mateix però seguia sent contingut i contenidor–, en Goku i en Vegeta van acabar optant per intentar-ho... per fer-hi front. 'L'únic que no es podia dir mai d'ells és que no ho donessin tot per la victòria'.

La idea que tindria en Vegeta a continuació seria l'únic que podria salvar-los... de llarg.

– I què passa si... – va començar amb un gest segur– Què passa si tiro d'aquí? – va dir aferrat al capoll rosa que contenia l'altre Bu. Tornaràs a ser aquell rodanxó? O t'aprimaràs encara més? Va, explica-m'ho...

– No... espera...

– Així que no m'equivoco, eh? – seguia convençut del que deia – Tindràs menys força que ara, és clar... Per la teva reacció, el que he pensat ha de ser veritat...

– No el toquis! Deixa-ho! No ho facis!

Només els nervis del monstre, ja els hi ho donaven tot fet... i sobretot indicat. 'Sí que era important tenir absorbit l'altre Bu, almenys per mantenir l'avantatge davant d'ells'. O això semblava témer-se el seu perillós adversari.

– Fantàstic – va riure en Vegeta acabant-lo d'arrencar... – I ara marxem d'aquí! – Va agafar els capolls d'en Trunks i en Cor Petit, mentre en Goku carretejava els dels seus fills... Deixant en Bu grassonet, arrencat però allà tirat. 'Fos el que fos ja havia començat a fer efecte perquè tot semblava moure's i la còpia d'en Bu apareguda al seu interior, cridava'. – Anem, va!

Anaven en direcció a la poca claror que veien al final del que semblava tot un túnel. 'La llum provenia dels forats del cap d'en Bu'.

I allò els permetria sortir ja a l'exterior.

– Genial – va cridar en Dende que feia estona que s'amagava entre les roques i la zona boscosa del voltant, acompanyat de la Reiya i en Satan. Tots junts havien comprovat amb força sorpresa com tota aquella estona el monstre havia semblat dormir o reposar dalt d'una roca – Mireu! Era això el que feien! Han aconseguir salvar els altres! Hi ha els nanos i en Gohan! I mireu és en Cor Petit...

La Reiya amb prou feines distingia res dins d'aquella mena de pilotes de goma rosa que els dos homes havien sortit arrossegant del cap d'en Bu. 'Havien tornat a la seva mida normal en superar l'interior de l'organisme'.

El monstre s'inflava i s'inflava ara i, no obstant, no aparentava encara estar perdent la força que els dos guerrers havien esperat que perdés.

Només en Kibitoxin, al planeta dels Déus, començava a adonar-se ja que el que passava és que en Bu tornava al seu ser original.

Potser sí que perdria força... però ja no tindria ni un pèl d'humanitat o raciocini. 'Seria el monstre inconscient i gens emfàtic que havia estat una vegada'.

La destrucció per la destrucció.

Pels que no sabien la història, ni l'efecte que absorbir un dels Déus superiors – el Kaitoxin principal bo i pacífic – havia suposat en el monstre, però; en Bu només aparentava encongir-se, però no com una còpia del que era, tal i com havia passat dins el seu cos: 'Semblava un nen més ara mateix'.

Tenien davant a en Kid Bu i no raonava. 'Només atacava'.

.

En Goku i en Vegeta havien deixat anar ja en suposat lloc segur els nens, en Gohan i en Cor Petit, mentre intentaven pensar en què fer ara. Si no ho impedien destruiria aviat la Terra i ho faria, per cert, amb força facilitat.

Un gest després el monstre va espantar-los, de fet, realment.

– No Bu, si us plau – va pregar en Goku intentant impedir un enèsim atac que aquest cop aparentava haver de convertir-se en el definitiu – No has dit abans que volies lluitar contra nosaltres? Si fas això, tothom morirà.

'No era com si aquell tros de carn monstruosa i rosada els estigués escoltant ja'.

.

– Vine, Vegeta! – va acabar cridant en Goku rendit, convertit en superguerrer tal i com havia sortit de l'interior del monstre – Faré un canvi de lloc instantani i me'n duré tothom d'aquí! Hem de salvar a tothom qui queda!

Per la seva banda i enmig de la confusió, la Reiya s'havia alçat només els centímetres justos per veure on en Son Goku i en Vegeta havien deixat anar, feia un moment ja, els cossos inconscients dels nois i en Cor Petit.

– Han d'estar bé... – va xiuxiuejar per si mateixa mentre els observava, com si estiguessin plàcidament dormits. 'Feia segons que havia decidit aproximar-s'hi'.

Encara que una llum, que no acabava de saber d'on venia ni perquè, era ara omnipresent i cegadora...

I un crit estava a punt d'advertir-la del perill real de tot...

– _No podrem no hi ha temps!_

En Goku anava endavant, disposat a recollir tothom que sabia que era allà i, com ella a ell, tampoc va veure-la de seguida. No va ni imaginar-se-la al mig, de fet; fins que va adonar-se que algú cridava a en Cor Petit uns metres més enllà. 'La Reiya estava el suficient perduda davant el que anava a passar que l'única idea que havia tingut de sobte era la d'intentar almenys arribar al namekià'.

Era impossible que ho fes a temps. I donat que sense adonar-se'n, era ja en Son Goku qui la subjectava – a ella i als que havien estat amb ella però metres per sota seu –, la menuda va veure clarament que tampoc l'home tindria temps _per arribar-hi_.

– Has d'agafar-los!

La llum cegadora era cada vegada més opressora i amenaçant... i no veien ni tan sols on parava en Bu, que era el veritable culpable de tota aquella situació. 'Tot havia passat tan ràpid que, en atacar el planeta, el monstre amb prou feines els havia donat temps a parpellejar'.

El temps de destrucció del seu món no cabria ni en un sol sospir. Potser... per aquest motiu, en Goku havia sabut només subjectar a la Reiya, que escollir un grup era de facto sacrificar-ne l'altre.

'L'heroi havia tingut temps d'agafar en Satan, en Bee, el gos... i en Dende... però ja no arribava als seus fills, ni a en Trunks.. ni a en Cor Petit'. I qui sap si, de l'esforç, ni tan sols podria reunir la força suficient per traslladar-se enlloc.

– No puc! No pot ser... – Podien acabar morint tots... i l'heroi no deixava de veure-ho – En tan poc temps no puc fer el canvi de lloc instantani.

La veu i la mà d'en Kibitoxin, enmig d'aquell pensament, havia estat – efectivament – la seva única esperança. 'El saiyajin desesperat no tenia ni l'energia ni la suficient llibertat de moviments per aconseguir reunir la concentració necessària que li calia... '.

– Kakarot!

En Son Goku va escoltar en Vegeta queixar-se per darrere, però tampoc va poder fer-l'hi molt de cas fins que – sense haver-s'ho pogut pensar – va veure's de nou al planeta dels Kaitoxin. 'Amb _els demés_'.

Però no amb tots.

– Hi hem estat a temps – Algú va cridar-los en aterrar – Quina sort! El monstre acaba de fer volar el vostre planeta...

Era la veu d'en Ro Kaitoxin que, com si no ho sabessin ja, els informava del desafortunat destí de la Terra. 'Però... a aquells que no havien pogut recollir, només els havia quedat un destí: la mort'.

– Merda...

En Son Goku, caient a terra amb ràbia, va posar-se les mans al cap. Tot i que ningú va parlar llavors.

'Tots plegats guardaven la sensació que tot era terrible, i que hi havien perdut molt... fins que el comentari sorprès d'en Satan va fer reaccionar a en Vegeta'.

– On són els nostres fills, Kakarot? – va cridar – Què has fet?! Per què has volgut salvar aquests dos inútils i el gos en comptes d'ells?! En què estaves pensant?

El príncep guerrer, per suposat, no havia pogut veure encara allà la presència de la seva neboda, que va sortir llavors de darrere d'un dels arbres d'aquell planeta amb gest contret i molt de sentit de culpabilitat. 'En el fons no els servia de res que ells estiguessin vius, però sí que hagués estat necessari que sobrevisquessin els dos nanos que podien transformar-se en el Gotrunks o el mateix Gohan'.

– Oncle...

– Reiya...

Era evident que – enmig del terror i la pressa – no l'havia arribat a veure abans. I de fet, per la cara que havia posat, ni tan sols se n'havia adonat fins aleshores. 'El gest inconscient del guerrer de salvar-la, si es tracta d'ella, sí tenia més sentit', va rumiar el príncep encara summament molest. Tot i que, de totes maneres, en Son Goku havia arribat a creure que podia salvar-los a tots...

'Coneixent-lo, no era difícil d'endevinar que només s'havia mogut per alguna mena d'actitud grandiloqüent a partir de la qual pensava salvar a tothom'.

En Kakarot no tenia remei... i a més ara acabava de comprendre que sense Terra ni Boles de Drac en ella... haurien de cercar alguna altra manera de recuperar el planeta quan tot acabés: – Si ens en sortim – va dir en certa manera esperant que en Bu tard o d'hora donés senyals de vida; després d'haver escoltat la mateixa proposta de boca d'en Dende i el corresponent vist-i-plau d'en Kibitoxin. – Podrem tornar-los a tots al món dels vius, com dius, amb les Boles de Drac de Nàmek... i podrem reconstruir el planeta també...

En Vegeta, mortalment seriós, només va remugar en resposta.

– Ep – va interrompre'ls però el Déu ancià – No pensareu pas utilitzar aquestes boles del dimoni de les quals tanta propaganda feu, no?! Estic segur de què va en contra de les normes elementals més bàsiques de l'univers... No es pot ressuscitar la gent!

– Però home... – va intentar posar pau en Son Goku només recuperat de la pròpia culpa aleshores – ... pensi que si no podem tornar els nostres amics a la vida, no podrà conèixer aquella noia madureta tan ben plantada que...

L'una vegada príncep de Vegetasei no anava pas a beneir-n'hi la idea ara.

– Tu...

– Què?

– No estaràs parlant de la Bulma, oi?!

– Home... – va titubejar l'heroi – És pel bé de tots...

En Vegeta estava tan furiós, i sorprès, que cada vegada cridava més i més.

– I per què no li ofereixes la teva dona, eh, tros de carallot?!

– És que... – va pensar-s'ho seriosament un instant – ... no és tan sexy! I a més em mataria...

Trobar la Bulma més atractiva que la Xixi devia estar malament d'alguna manera que no li era totalment aliena. I no obstant sabia que ara tampoc es podia estar a pensar en això...

– Ni tan sols em referia a la teva _dona_ terrícola, pallasso!

L'exclamació d'en Vegeta va quasi agafar-lo desprevingut. – Si ho volgués fer com dius... – va intentar posar calma – No em deixaries proposar-li la Nasu de totes maneres.

– El que no et deixo és oferir la meva dona, idiota! – Estava quasi segur que sí, hauria cridat d'haver estat la seva germana la proposada, però que fos la seva dona simplement el feia empipar. 'La seva dona no era una figureta de porcellana per anar-la oferint a vells verds'.

I que era sexy ja li constava prou. 'Per ell era la més sexy del refotut món...'.

La Reiya va observar-los, paral·lelament de reüll, encara una mica astorada del comportament del seu oncle... i de les cares que posava l'altre home.

'Anaven prou servits'.

I tenien encara un bon problema per endavant... Donat que en Bu ja es refeia en un lloc buit de l'univers on abans hi havia hagut la Terra.

'En Satan, de mentre, no parava de fer el ruc per allà... tot assegurant que de fet estava ficat encara dins d'un absurd i llarg somni'. Sí que anaven arreglats així...

El que no s'esperaven – tanmateix – era que en Bu els aparegués davant en qüestió de segons. 'Havia pres bona nota del que era el canvi de lloc instantani...'.

– Si us plau, Kibitoxin – va demanar aleshores en Goku – Emporta-te'ls a un altre planeta!

– Farem el que hem de fer, eh Kakarot? – va posicionar-se en Vegeta al seu costat – El guanyarem aquí mateix...

Feia un instant que el mateix Son Goku havia descartat ja tornar a utilitzar les pothala o cap tipus de fusió. 'Aquesta vegada, com que el Bu tampoc estava fusionat ni tenia absorbit a ningú, volia provar la pròpia força'.

Només una cosa va distreure'l lleugerament abans de fer-ho ara.

– Però... – La Reiya, que havia estat entre en Kibitoxin i en Dende fins feia un moment, va fer el gest de voler-se quedar. 'Però una ullada ràpida d'en Vegeta va ser suficient per a què no acabés la frase'. En comptes d'això va bufar... i va fer-se enrere – Pf. D'acord... d'acord...

– Algun dia ja tindràs la teva oportunitat...

'Era prou conscient dels seus límits però hagués volgut si més no poder veure el combat d'a prop'. No li importava el perill a canvi. Això sí... la paraula de l'oncle – com en d'altres circumstàncies la d'en Cor Petit – anava a missa.

El detall no va passar-li desapercebut a en Goku.

Tot i així, sense més demora, anava a començar la lluita amb en Bu en breus instants.

S'ho havien sortejat amb en Vegeta al pedra, paper, tisora i, a més, al príncep ja no semblava molestar-li que ell agafés cap protagonisme. ¿Què li passava pel cap?.

.

.

– Ostres – va adonar-se'n en Kibitoxin aleshores – I aquell terrícola? On para?

'Havien deixat en Satan enrere després d'abandonar el propi planeta'.

– Quin remei... s'haurà de quedar allà... No podem tornar...

La Reiya, no obstant, ja només es mirava l'esfera màgica i no se'ls escoltava en absolut.

– Estàs bé?! – va gosar demanar-li en Dende amb curiositat – Fa estona que et veig molt callada...

– Només pensava en... – La conversa amb en Krilín, malgrat la multitud de coses que havien passat després, encara li rondava pel cap – És fort, oi?! En Son Goku...

– Sí...

Va somriure de sobte: – És estrany que... – va guardar silenci només el segon necessari per mirar-se el jove Déu namekià – ... És estrany que pugui ser el meu pare...

– Reiya! – va alterar-se en Dende – Què dius?!

Però la nena ja no va voler fer res més que continuar mirant el combat. – No cal que ho neguis... Vaig intentar traure-li a en Krilín... i... – va esperar a dir-ho donat que ara ambdós Déus Kaitoxin també se la miraven – Ja ho saps, és un llibre obert... No sap dir mentides... Per no parlar del numeret d'en Goku mateix i l'oncle fa res...

'Li havia quedat més que clar'.

– Noia... jo...

– Deixa-ho estar... – va fer-lo callar – Mira, el tercer nivell de força, és impressionant... Per això l'oncle s'enfadava sempre tant... És increïble!

.

.

– La Terra ha desaparegut...

La devastadora notícia dita per en Kaito havia sonat tan real i definitiva que la Nasu s'havia deixat anar sobre la gespa d'aquell lloc estrany ple de guerrers difunts i havia tancat els ulls.

– Però la lluita continua al planeta dels Kaitoxin...

Malgrat la mitja idea que encara hi havia algun tipus d'esperança, la Nasu no va voler fer res més que escoltar-lo callada. 'Gairebé esgotava tornar a posar totes les forces en la idea que guanyarien ara, quan no ho havien fet fins llavors'.

– No em diguis que això et desanima? – va escoltar en Bardock de més enllà, dirigint-se exclusivament a ella – La lluita continua... Pels saiyajins, si hi ha vida o possibilitat, la lluita sempre continua.

– Però...

– De la manera que m'has pintat el meu fill, no em crec que en dubtis... – va tornar-la a mirar – I a més, quan el planeta Vegeta se'n va anar a campistraus, nosaltres no coneixíem cap màgia que pogués tornar res a ser com era... Es podria dir que vosaltres gairebé podeu fer trampa...

No era ben bé així.

I la Nasu va estar a punt de queixar-se de la desaparició de les Boles de Drac quan va caure de sobte en una certesa que abans no havia contemplat: 'Encara els quedava Nàmek'.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Eis. Com sempre, qualsevol canvi de relat és meu, i la resta de tothom qui tingui drets en aquesta fantàstica obra! Cada vegada costa més quadrar-ho tot, ser fidel als fets i, a més, introduir-hi la meva història; sobretot ara que tinc els tres protagonistes separats. Però tranquils, que al proper capítol ja hi ha més novetats al respecte i menys Bu ;).

Només dir que la història d'en Bardock està inspirada en aquell trosset que s'ha publicat ja en algun fanzine i en alguna que altra pàgina d'Internet sobre la _no - saga_ d'en Broly. Sí, sí... la saga hipotèticament perduda sobre la qual per aquí Catalunya fa temps que en parlen alguns fans experts en la matèria: en trobareu més referències al comentari que vaig fer al capítol 29. Després hi ha qui en posa en dubte parts; però certament _se non è vero è ben trovato_. M'encanta la idea que el pare d'en Son Goku estigués enamorat de la seva companya i que fos una cosa realment particular al seu món. I com que no sé japonès em quedo sense poder comprovar les Daizenshuu!


	56. Capítol 55 L'última traïció del príncep

**Capítol 55. L'última traïció del príncep**

– No et falta coratge Son Goku, t'admiro.

En Vegeta s'havia acostat a una zona rocosa en aquell paratge verd, encara ple d'arbres i demés plantes, per tal d'observar, tal i com havien acordat feia res; com en Son Goku emprenia – el primer – la lluita contra aquell Bu renovat que era el seu nou, però ja quasi vell, adversari. En el fons, en una forma o altra, uns o altres, portaven hores enfrontant-s'hi.

En una situació així, doncs, al príncep Vegeta només li sortia de dins _el més increïble_ que es pogués creure en un guerrer orgullós com ell: 'la sinceritat d'expressar, per primera vegada en veu alta – encara que l'altre guerrer no el sentís i que no tingués ningú a la vora en realitat – l'admiració que en Son Goku ja despertava dins seu'.

– El monstre Bu és massa fort per mi, però tu, tu tens una possibilitat de vèncer-lo, aprofita-la! – En un instant d'aquestes característiques, el príncep no podia tampoc negar la rivalitat que els havia unit irremeiablement des del moment en què ell mateix havia aterrat a la Terra. Va acollir llavors la memòria al fons de l'ànima com si fos un renovat lligam d'estranya amistat amb en Son Goku: – Te'n recordes? El primer cop que ens vam trobar et vaig prendre per un busca raons, cregut, insolent i suïcida.

Parlava sol.

Els records d'aquella lluita, amb en Nappa encara d'escuder, no paraven d'anar-li i venir-li del cap. 'Paraules dites aquí i allà... totes juntes prenien ara un sentit nou'.

"– _Guaita qui tenim aquí! – va veure's a si mateix molts anys enrere, en el moment que en Kakarot li havia aparegut davant: – No et conec i ja no et puc veure, mira que és estrany! –. Havia estat una trobada i un enfrontament rar si més no. I ara després de tant temps, les imatges que en constituïen un bon resum prenien forma dins seu de manera inesperada. No parava de veure's a ell mateix davant d'aquell primer Goku que, literalment, havia saltat d'un núvol: – No deus voler desafiar al príncep dels Guerrers de l'Espai? Que t__'__has clavat un cop al cap i no hi ets tot? Jo de tu giraria cua! No t'ho pensis més [...]". _

No havia estat fàcil acceptar que un sol soldat ras pogués, ni tan sols, plantar-li cara. _"I per això en Vegeta aleshores s'havia arribat a parlar en primera persona i tot. 'Amb franca desesperació'. – És un mal son! Formo part de l__'elit dels Guerrers de l'Espai, no puc perdre! I encara menys contra ell! Me les pagarà! La meva venjança serà terrible! Desitjarà no haver nascut__!". _

– Des d'aquell dia, Kakarot... – havia de reconèixer ara – ... només tenia una cosa al cap, i era venjar-me.

Allà dalt, al cel, l'home al qual es referia – però – no deixava d'intentar desfer-se del malson rosat. Un enemic, aquest sí, comú. 'Cop a cop... tàctica a tàctica'.

– Segons la llegenda només un home de cada mil es converteix en superguerrer, i aquest home havia de ser jo i no pas aquell pallasso que s'estimava més estar de gatzara amb els amics en comptes d'entrenar-se per perfeccionar la seva tècnica! Però m'equivocava –. No deixava de ser aquella una manera, per en Vegeta el menys emotiva possible, d'intentar posar paraules a tants anys de rivalitat. I ho havia de dir tot: – La força d'en Son Goku és extraordinària, donaria el que fos per estar al seu lloc!

I no s'ho deia, és clar, perquè sí. Malgrat sabés que ell allà dalt contra el Bu no hi podia fer res. Li tocava, per tant, pensar també en el que havia estat la seva vida els darrers anys. 'Recordar _la família terrícola_ per la que s'havia sacrificat'.

La seva família.

– Durant un moment vaig oblidar la meva rancúnia i vaig començar a apreciar cada minut de la meva vida. Després tot va tornar a començar, em vaig obsessionar amb la idea de superar en Son Goku, però... ai l'as! No me'n vaig sortir...

La tornada d'en Son Goku l'havia prou trasbalsat... tot i intuir amb el pas de les hores que aquell retorn no havia deixat indiferent ningú. 'Era egoista creure's l'únic amb ganes de passar comptes d'algun tipus amb en Kakarot'. Especialment coneixent la Nasu i tota la seva història.

'No era el millor moment per ficar-s'hi...'. No havent-ho ignorat expressament durant tants i tants anys.

I el demés, tot cosa seva, era un discurs que no calia dir necessàriament en veu alta, donat que pensant-ho, s'ho sentia prou sincer.

"Al principi em deia que la clau de la teva força, Son Goku, és trobava en el teu desig de protegir, quan vols protegir allò que estimes trobes una força que no et pensaves que tenies, però m'equivocava, encara que després jo també el vaig experimentar aquest magnífic sentiment... Durant molt temps, em sentia com empès a mirar de fer que el món girés segons els meus desitjos, el meu únic plaer era eliminar l'enemic, l'orgull em cegava, però tu sempre has sigut diferent, lluitar per lluitar no t'ha interessat mai, només lluitaves si no et quedava cap altre remei. Mentre que per mi lluitar ho era tot i lluitava per superar-me, per arribar més amunt, el que li passava al meu adversari m'era ben igual... Fins que un dia em vas perdonar la vida, Kakarot. En inici vaig interpretar aquest gest com la pitjor de les humiliacions, i tanmateix ara no se pas com agrair-t'ho. Gràcies a tu he descobert que tinc un cor i que estimo a la meva família, tu ets l'únic amic que he tingut".

En Vegeta va evitar somriure, això sí, tot i la solemnitat de la reflexió: – Cuida't, Son Goku!.

Per la seva banda, tal i com el príncep observava en ple monòleg interior, el guerrer que s'havia criat a la Terra s'enfrontava al monstre Bu dins del tercer nivell dels superguerrers, amb tota la seva força i amb extrema convicció. 'Tant era que el que hagués d'utilitzar fos una acurada tècnica infal·lible, el seu kamehame més sentit o els cops de puny i peus més salvatges, que en d'altres homes esdevindrien ràpidament mortals de necessitat'. En Son Goku creia ara realment necessari _tot i més_ per desfer-se del seu enemic.

Al final l'heroi incansable havia acabat mossegant el cap d'en Bu, o l'havia intentat blegar amb una cossa o amb un cop de cap. I tot i així l'estructura flexible del monstre, que semblava pràcticament de xiclet, feia simplement impossible que qualsevol d'aquells esforços donés els seus fruits.

En Vegeta va sentir-se temptat d'intervenir-hi aleshores, encara que no fos precisament per prendre el relleu a en Son Goku. 'Només ell se'n podia sortir', prou que ho sabia.

El guerrer d'esperit humà sí que va girar-se, no obstant; sorprès en veure'l alçar-se i volar en la seva direcció.

– Ja em vols substituir? – va demanar exasperant-se una mica en mirar enrere – Deixa'm lluitar una mica més...

La serenitat en la mirada del príncep va sorprendre'l llavors del tot. 'Encara que en Vegeta no l'enganyava en absolut...'.

– He – va creuar-s'hi de braços en actitud segura – No tens cap intenció de passar-me el relleu, carallot. No diguis mentides!

– Vegeta...

– Tu ja ho sabies, Kakarot – va somriure però ara el que havia estat el seu adversari durant molt temps. 'Aquell que havia pres el paper antagonista d'ell, l'heroi, durant anys'. – Sabies que a mi em mataria de seguida...

– Què?! – va intentar no obstant sortir del pas en Son Goku. O ho va semblar almenys... – No és veritat...

Podia dissimular tan malament com volgués. Però en Vegeta, en aquell instant, no tenia pas cap intenció de no anar directament al gra.

– Au va, pallasso – va seguir amb aquell mateix to asèptic – No facis compliments... De fet, en Bu és molt més fort que no m'imaginava. I tu també, Kakarot.

L'esforç de sinceritat del príncep era notable, i per això en Son Goku va observar-lo un instant amb dubte. 'Què podia dir?'.

– Però...

– No et preocupis per mi i liquida'l vinga! Amb l'energia que tens quan ets superguerrer de tercer nivell... segur que podràs eliminar en Bu!

No estava sent tan fàcil com semblava... no com en Vegeta creia.

– Sí... ja fa estona que ho intento – va prémer els punys en Son Goku amb certa impotència, recuperant-se de la sorpresa que li suposava la claredat del seu company – Però no en trobo l'oportunitat...

– Què dius?!

– Per poder-lo eliminar necessito acumular energia més d'un minut seguit – va continuar tens – Saps la ràbia que em fa? Amb els pothala de seguida ens n'haguessin desfet... Això em passa per presumir tant, em pensava que podria!

– Però... – En Vegeta va notar la ràbia de la realitat pujant-li per la gola... – Llavors... no era per protegir-me a mi... No estaves fent comèdia...

– No. Mira! – va observar en Son Goku allà baix on l'últim cop havia llançat en Bu – Aquell traïdor... si vol pot tornar a la forma original de seguida i s'ho agafa amb tota la calma del món per divertir-se a costa nostra...

– Aprofita-ho! – No va dubtar aleshores ni una mil·lèsima de segon en Vegeta – L'entretindré un minut. Tu mentrestant reuneix tota l'energia que puguis...

Era un autèntic suïcidi... i en Son Goku ho sabia tan bé com ell mateix.

Va escoltar en Bu fer piruetes absurdes més enllà. 'Era evident que se'n reia'. Però també que si no el distreien, no trigaria en atacar-lo de veure que intentava acumular energia...

El príncep s'hi jugava la vida, encara que ja fos mort i d'una manera que ni tan sols s'imaginava encara.

En Goku va observar-lo d'una forma totalment seriosa i sense rastre de cap tipus d'ironia. – Saps què et passaria si tornessis a morir...? – va preguntar abans d'anar-se'n d'allà – Tu, de fet, ja ets mort... però... llavors desapareixeries d'aquest món i de l'altre – va ullar l'aureola del guerrer – Deixaries d'existir.

La notícia podia haver angoixat en Vegeta o haver-lo afligit, però aleshores només tenia intenció de desfer-se d'aquell maleït monstre d'una vegada per totes. 'Estava disposat a córrer el risc, encara que fos com a conillet d'índies, mentre el carallot d'en Son Goku reunia prou energia per enfrontar-s'hi'.

– Deixa de preocupar-te per mi...

Si se sentia ni que fos lleugerament malament, no pensava mostrar-ho ara. 'I ho feia també i sobretot pels seus... Havien de poder tornar a recuperar la Terra i reviure tots els que havien viscut en ella abans de l'aparició d'aquell monstre fastigós i rosat'.

– D'acord, Vegeta... – va assentir finalment el superguerrer de tercer nivell, esgotat i encara en aquell estat. 'En Son Goku, de totes maneres, havia de recarregar forces per guanyar'. – I tu no et moris, eh?! Demostra-li que ets dur de pelar... només serà un minut...

– Vés, idiota! No perdis el temps...

Després d'aquell petit diàleg, ja només quedava fer front al monstre que per fi s'havia dirigit a ells per enfrontar-s'hi. En principi, de fet, no aparentava molt disposat a deixar en Son Goku de banda ni que fos durant un moment.

– Ara em toca a mi, bola de greix – va cridar-lo amb agror no obstant en Vegeta – Som-hi!

El Bu, malvat i descarat, sense cap mena d'emoció que pogués denotar un mínim de racionalitat només va riure.

Després del primer moment, davant el vendaval que suposava – per a ell – el monstre, a en Vegeta només li quedava fingir... fingir per guanyar temps...

'Esperava que en Son Goku anés ràpid a recuperar aquelles forces que deia necessitar'.

– No hauria dit mai que fossis tan tou, ets de mantega! Malxinat! Et penses que em donaré tan aviat? Sóc el gran Vegeta, un Superguerrer! T'ha arribat l'hora, brètol! T'aplanaré les costures! Prepara't!

La pallissa, pel príncep saiyajin, no trigaria en arribar.

.

.

– On són en Son Gohan i en Gotrunks? – En Kaito va remoure's inquiet allà on era mirant els guerrers que l'escoltaven i que intentaven saber què passava allà baix a través d'ell i el seu poder. 'Es trobaven realment en un bon i feixuc problema... i ningú aparentava apostar per resoldre-ho de la forma més raonable'. ¿És clar que... des de quan havien estat raonables els guerrers de l'espai?. – El nano més jove podria tornar a pecar de massa pedant, però en Gohan hauria de guanyar-lo amb força facilitat...

En Krilín va somriure amb ironia en escoltar-lo queixar-se. 'Bon un per exasperar-se així ara'.

– I ho demana vostè, Kaito?! – va mantenir-se amb una cella alçada – Però sí sou els Déus els que hauríeu de saber aquestes coses... Potser podríeu fer que en Gohan hi anés i tot...

– Deuen estar en algun lloc de l'Altre Món... – van escoltar la veu d'un altre Déu, d'aspecte desmanegat però al qual aparentaven tenir respecte les quatres deïtats que havien acabat sent presents allà. 'Es tractava, és clar, del seu superior: en altres ocasions organitzador de campionats d'arts marcials a l'Altre Món'. – Podríem posar-nos-hi en contacte...

En aquell mig segon de silenci que va precedir la sorpresa amb què tots els presents van acollir l'arribada d'en Dai Kaio, la Nasu va tenir temps de sospirar i seguir endavant per tal d'expressar el que creia que realment passava pels caps d'en Son Goku i en Vegeta en aquell moment:

– No – va negar la saiyan, finalment en pronunciar paraula – Crec que en Goku i en Vegeta se'n poden sortir. Doneu-los un temps...

'Si no anava molt desencaminada, era possible que ara mateix, acabar amb en Bu fos una qüestió personal i d'orgull per, de fet, l'única persona que se'n podia desfer en condicions'. En moments com aquell, quan alguna cosa dins seu, li deia que veritablement podia entendre'l perfectament era quan menys de gust li venia pronunciar el seu nom.

Va ullar de reüll en Bardock que tornava a escoltar-los des del tronc d'un dels arbres d'aquell planeta verd que se suposava que era on es reunien els guerrers que conservaven el cos i va bufar d'esma abans que l'home la mirés disposat a dirigir-s'hi.

– No puc dir que conec el meu fill... – va pronunciar amb calma, com si només parlés del clima temperat i sec – Però si l'he de jutjar per la dona que ha escollit, jo...

– Ell no ha escollit ningú – va remoure's ràpidament la saiyajin – ... i menys a...

– Si ho he entès bé – va refutar, però, el guerrer. – I com que crec haver-ho entès bé, després de rumiar-ho molt; estic segur que en el fons ell sap la sort que té. La paraula d'un home no pot eclipsar el que ha de sentir quan el mires així...

– _Així?_ – va sulfurar-se ara ja una mica ella. Amb la mirada d'en Krilín i en Kaito clavades a la nuca i la curiositat de tots els altres latent en l'ambient – _Així _com?

– Com has mirat més enllà quan has parlat del que en Vegeta i ell esperaven fer allà baix. Amb una poderosa barreja de comprensió i records... – No li calia dir gaire més, i sobretot no li calia dir que no li feia falta conèixer més o saber de les altres persones que havien envoltat el seu fill, per reconèixer una connexió especial en la manera incòmoda com ella continuava comportant-se quan algú el mencionava.

'Podia estar molt equivocat, és clar'. Perquè, al cap i a la fi ella mateixa deia que el seu fill no havia estat del tot un saiyajin... però no coneixia cap home – no de la seva raça – capaç de no sentir ni una mica de desig en el lligam que suposava una mirada de complicitat aguerrida com la que la Nasu havia llançat a l'aire sense adonar-se'n. 'No estimar, no preocupar-se d'una _fotesa _com la de mantenir o no una companya de vida i lluita al costat, no havia significat mai no notar ni una mica de perillosa emoció en el moment de topar-se amb aquell tipus de mirada'.

No creia equivocar-se. 'Entenia amb prou dificultats que la paraula donada a una terrícola hagués valgut un pacte i dos fills... però una cosa no treia l'altra'.

Malgrat que tampoc hagués pogut jurar-ho: ell, en Bardock, sí que continuava pensant com un saiyan, i la racionalitat franca d'aquells que tenen una moral definida no havia estat mai, és clar, el seu punt fort.

– Serà millor que ho deixem córrer... – va insistir no obstant la Nasu de sota veu minuts després de la sobtant reflexió del guerrer. 'No tenia cap sentit allò que el que se suposava un home sorrut estava dient ara'. I menys quan en Son Goku, admirat o no... enyorat o no, feia molt temps que era mort.

Si es carregaven a en Bu tot tornaria a la normalitat... Ella podria reviure i retrobar-se amb la seva filla i en Cor Petit... i en Son Goku continuaria en aquesta altra banda on potser coneixeria el seu pare a la fi...

O almenys era el que entrava al seu cap en un moment en què, lluitant contra en Bu o no, tots encara creien que en Goku era un ésser que pertanyia a l'Altre Món.

.

.

– _Què estrany – continuava mirant-se les mans en Son Goku convertit en superguerrer de tercer nivell allà on en Vegeta ara rebia una extrema pallissa d'en Bu – ... ja m'hauria d'haver carregat d'energia fa estona... no ho entenc..._

_El príncep dels guerrers continuava patint en mans del petit monstre Bu que no perdia ocasió per torturar-lo de mil i una formes i que ara l'escanyava amb part del que era la seva pròpia carn, extreta d'ell mateix per poder asfixiar l'enemic. _

La situació era tan extrema que ni en Son Goku sabia si el millor era continuar recarregant una força que, pel que fos, ja no li arribava... ni en Kibitoxin, al planeta on havien anat a parar, ho veia clar.

Va moure's inquiet pels camps de sègol de la vora.

– Me'n torno al nostre planeta, avantpassat – va mirar-se en Ro Kaitoxin esperant-ne l'assentiment encara que, de moment, només va rebre sorpresa – Tot i que la meva força és molt inferior a la del monstre Bu, jo també puc fer alguna cosa per guanyar temps...

Per a la Reiya, que també ho havia pensat però que ràpidament s'ho havia tret del cap perquè ella ni tan sols podria fer gaire més que aguantar una bufada del monstre, tot era una càrrega més a suportar. '¿Per què no podia ella tenir la força que en Trunks i en Goten sí havien tingut?'.

Era injust, ja que era així, que fos ella la que estigués allà i que els dos nanos, com en Gohan, fossin en canvi morts... 'Si no s'hagués topat amb en Goku de camí a ells, potser al guerrer l'hi hagués donat temps d'arribar-hi... i així es podrien desfer d'aquella mena de xiclet enganxós d'una manera molt més fàcil'.

I sense els cops i els atacs que podien veure ja rebre a en Vegeta – cada vegada amb més ferocitat –. L'esfera màgica que havia proporcionat en Ro Kaitoxin era un bon instrument per saber de la lluita a temps real... però també una terrible manera de desesperar-se amb tota la impotència del món.

En Dende va observar-la tancar els punys a la vegada que en Kibitoxin es treia del cap la seva pròpia idea, a partir de la intervenció més sensata del vell ancià Déu que també se'ls mirava.

– Si no se'n surten no sé que serà de tot l'univers... Ara mateix en Son Goku és la nostra única esperança...

.

– Vegeta... – En Son Goku continuava patint pel que veia que eren els darrers minuts d'existència d'en Vegeta, malgrat que aquest mateix insistís en què continués recarregant energia i no s'hi fiqués...

En Satan, però, que havia quedat per allà tirat quan els altres se n'havien anat i que pensava que allò era un somni, estava més que disposat a plantar-li cara a l'hora que se'n reia i reivindicava el seu títol de campió de les Arts Marcials.

Per en Bu hauria estat qüestió de moure els dits, carregar-se'l. I amb la seva aparició el pare de la Vídel havia distret, sense proposar-s'ho, l'atenció del monstre d'en Vegeta...

Tanmateix, pel monstre, hi havia hagut un petit problema entremig. 'Alguna cosa l'havia aturat quan havia volgut colpejar en Mark Satan i havia estat incapaç de fer-ho fins que una força que li sobresortia de l'interior, havia començat ja a aclaparar-lo'.

En Vegeta jeia inconscient a terra, mentre en Son Goku ho observava amb atenció. 'Podia ser una bona notícia que dins d'aquell monstre, des de que era en Kid Bu totalment irracional, hi hagués alguna cosa semblant als remordiments'.

Ara en Bu mantenia les mans al cap mentre en Satan encara pregava, un cop vistes les possibles conseqüències dels seus actes, per a què no el matés.

No trigarien en ser un mes. 'En Bu Grassonet va sortir escopit d'aquell altre Bu, per sorpresa de tots plegats'. Sobretot d'en Satan i el gosset que encara l'acompanyava.

Una lluita inesperada estava a punt de començar. 'Una batalla entre dos bus, en què malgrat la seva bondat, en Bu que havien conegut tots plegats en principi duia totes les de perdre'.

Una cosa pitjor estava a punt de passar-li a en Son Goku, tot i així.

– Quan et queda encara, pallasso? – En Vegeta encara a terra amb els ulls entreoberts i les ferides a flor de pell va intentar mirar enlaire, tot tornant en si, per saber perquè l'altre guerrer trigava tant – No estàs?!

A ell en Bu l'havia estat a punt de matar... o de fer desaparèixer del tot; si és que això era el que passava quan un mort perdia – també així – l'últim alè.

La cara d'en Goku, però, convertit al tercer nivell dels saiyajins ho deia prou tot.

– No – va prémer els punys desesperat tornant-se a concentrar en si mateix – No sé què em passa. Si... ja... ja estava... però ara m'està tornant a baixar un altre cop l'energia.

– Què?! I ara què?!

– No entenc què passa, Vegeta. Això no rutlla gens...

.

.

– No pot ser...

– Què?!

L'exclamació espantada d'en Kaito va alertar a la Nasu i als demés en el moment en què no tots podien mantenir-se atents a la lluita, donat que el Déu només tenia una esquena i hi havia ja moltíssima _gent_ expectant al seu voltant.

– En Goku acaba de perdre qualsevol estat de superguerrer... No li queda força!

– Què vol dir que ja no té força? – va exaltar-se en Krilín, seguit d'un Iamxa que havia tornat al grup i que no cabia en si del propi espant – És en Son Goku, ha de tenir algun pla... Ell sempre té un pla!

– Aquesta vegada potser no.

La Nasu no va avançar més, aquest cop per prudència, mentre intentava processar de nou tota aquella informació.

'Era totalment inconcebible que en Son Goku no tingués realment cap altre pla d'acció que aquell'. I més impensable era que hagués perdut qualsevol rastre de poder-se tornar a convertir en superguerrer...

– Jo el vaig avisar... – va remugar en Kaito – El tercer nivell aquest només era viable estant mort... Així consumeix massa energia...

La nova informació va destarotar-la, això sí, un segon.

– Estant mort?! Vols dir mantenint-se a l'Altre Món?! – va intentar aclarir per inèrcia – Quina diferència hi ha amb el món dels Kaitoxin?!

D'immediat el Déu del Nord no va fer res més que ullar-la un segon per continuar rondinant ja coses inintel·ligibles que acabaven una vegada i una altra amb vagues mencions del Son Goku i el seu mal cap.

– No em pensa respondre?

– Donat que potser estem davant de la fi de l'univers... no, noia – va assegurar un moment després ell – Com comprendràs no és com si la resposta fos important ara mateix... Aquest monstre pot volar-ho tot pels aires, tot. – va bufar abans d'acabar la frase, no obstant – I ja he badat prou no buscant ipso facto en Gohan, quan se n'ha parlat... Podria ser massa tard per tots ja!

– Si el que es necessita és temps... – La veu del Déu que estava per sobre dels Kaitosama va parlar. – Podríem trobar la manera que algú més anés allà i distragués el monstre... Tot i que crec que aquest grassonet ho està fent prou bé.

'Estava clar que parlava de la lluita que estava tenint lloc llavors entre els dos monstres Bu, i de com el més grassonet semblava disposat a autoimmolar-se per plantar cara al seu jo més foll'.

– Bé, si estàveu pensant en traure-us en Gohan o els nanos de la màniga, i deixar-los anar allà... jo crec que ara és el moment, no? – va mig somriure un Krilín esperançat i força expectant – Morts i tot, pots enviar-los-hi, oi Kaito? Bé, o vostè... – va referir-se clarament a la deïtat d'aspecte més ancià... i amb algun tret de rocker que aconseguia descol·locar-lo del tot.

– Home, doncs...

– I ara aquest què pretén?! – El crit ofegat d'en Kaito que, malgrat la discussió, havia tornat a estar pendent del que passava amb en Son Goku, en Vegeta, l'humà extravagant i els dos monstres Bu, va agafar-los del tot desprevinguts de sobte.

– Què passa?!

– En Vegeta – va parlar en Iamxa que havia posat una mà a l'esquena del Déu feia uns segons – En Vegeta acaba de demanar a en Dende que intentin trobar Nàmek, que s'hi desplacin amb el canvi de lloc instantani d'en Kibitoxin... vol ressuscitar tothom ja... crec.

– Ja?!

– Abans d'acabar amb en Bu? I sense saber com fer-s'ho? – Després del crit d'en Krilín, de fet, a la Nasu ja no se li acudia què més dir.

Tot i que va notar la presència d'en Bardock, apropant-se al centre de la discussió, amb alguna cosa molt semblant a un somriure irònic i cert desafiament:

– No entenc res del que passa... Però segur que surt bé.

Ella va mirar-lo sense entendre'l i ell va tornar-li una mena de gest carregat de sarcasme amb què intentava mostrar-li la confiança que _ell_ ara mateix tenia en aquell duet tan peculiar que feien el fill del Rei Vegeta, l'hereu a aquella corona inexistent ara, i el seu fill, soldat ras de naixement... i amb una espectacular capacitat per a la lluita del tot inesperada.

– Em pensava que coneixeria el meu fill aviat... o que podríem tenir alguna altra interessant conversa, princesa. Però em temo que això acabarà sent més aviat un adéu per a molts i molts anys. No diré que és una pena... – va moure el cap en negació – Tot i que ja me n'havia fet a la idea...

La princesa saiyajin no acabava d'entendre què havia entès l'home d'en Kaito que ella encara no hagués captat. 'Però va quedar-se'l mirant només un instant, abans de córrer a empènyer un tros enllà als amics d'en Son Goku que eren enganxats de nou a l'esquena d'en Kaito; per poder seguir ella també, a través d'aquell poder del Déu, cada detall del que passava al planeta dels Kaitoxin'.

.

.

– Vols tornar els terrícoles a la vida? Però és massa d'hora... En Bu podria tornar a matar a tothom...

El mateix Son Goku no entenia què estava passant pel cap del seu rival i company en aquell precís instant.

– Kakarot, digues – va mostrar-se, no obstant, en calma el príncep hereu – Quantes vegades has salvat el cul als terrícoles? Per què no deixes que facin alguna cosa per ells i el seu planeta almenys una vegada?!

– Vegeta...

– Quantes vegades, pallasso?! Contesta!

– Home – va dubtar en Goku que feia uns minuts que ja havia descendit de l'aire i que encara veia lluitar els dos Bu – Doncs si m'ho deixes comptar...

– Veus... – va somriure de costat el príncep – No cal comptar-ho. No creus que ja és hora que els terrícoles facin també alguna cosa per ells i el seu planeta?!

– No sé... – va mirar-lo el seu rival – No sé si t'entenc...

.

.

– Anem-hi, no?! – La Reiya totalment confiada en la paraula del seu oncle va agafar-se a en Dende i a en Kibitoxin, mentre el més ancià dels Déus encara se'ls mirava. – Deu tenir una bona idea...

– Però... – va trigar una mica més a convèncer-se en Ro Kaitoxin – Tot això de les Boles de Drac és... dret a llei no hauríem de...

– Au, va – va insistir en Dende llavors – Ja veu la situació en què estem. No creu que ara no és l'hora de ser tan primmirat?!

Finalment l'havien pogut convèncer.

.

– Oh, quina alegria tornar a casa! – va fer una volta en si mateix en Dende quasi just després d'aterrar, mentre tot de còpies d'ell mateix i d'en Cor Petit el rebien amb els braços oberts.

La Reiya aleshores va avançar uns passos endavant, deixant els dos Déus de Déus a les esquenes, mentre escoltava parlar en Dende de la forma habitual i, a posteriori, també en namekià amb alguns companys. 'Va poder entendre com el saludaven efusivament, com alguns l'hi deien que l'havien trobat a faltar i també... i amb sorpresa... com el que en semblava el cap els anunciava que ja havien reunit les Boles de Drac per ells'.

Després l'home va traduir-ho per a què tots l'entenguessin i va fer apartar la gentada per mostrar-los les esferes.

– Mira-les! O creieu que no estava al corrent de la situació?!

Era l'hora de saber quin era exactament el pla d'en Vegeta. 'En Dende va comunicar-s'hi amb el seu propi poder'.

Ja que fins aleshores en realitat només se l'havien imaginat:

– Escolta, Dende – va parlar l'home sabent que el jove namekià podia escoltar-lo amb el seu sisè sentit – Ara el que has de fer és convocar immediatament en Porunga... – va prémer el puny el príncep, que s'havia aixecat però al qual encara li sagnaven les ferides de la cara i el pit. – El primer que has de demanar és que la Terra torni a estar com estava abans de l'aparició d'en Bu. I el segon és que tots els que han mort des de llavors, tret dels dolents, tornin a la vida. Aquests són els meus desitjos...

En Goku no se'n sabia avenir. 'I per tots encara era massa d'hora, donat que res semblava indicar que el Bu grassonet anés a vèncer el seu adversari en aquella lluita sense quarter que s'estava duent a terme'.

– Però – va dubtar en Dende des d'on era, amb tothom expectant al seu voltant – Així vols que es compleixi immediatament?

– Sí – va fer cansat el príncep – És exactament el que t'estic dient...

En Son Goku, mentrestant, se'l mirava – i els escoltava – amb prudència des del darrere.

– Però...

– Dende – va intervenir finalment el guerrer, que havia quedat esgotat – Fes el que et diu el Vegeta, eh? Que sembla que en duu alguna de cap...

I de seguida que el namekià havia accedit a fer-ho, en Goku no havia perdut oportunitat per acostar-se a l'hereu dels guerrers i intentar saber què era el que tenia al cap.

– Escolta – va fer primer amb prudència – Vols dir que no hagués sigut més fàcil que tornessin a la vida tots els que va matar el monstre Bu?

– Que ruc que ets – va girar-se cap a ell finalment el príncep dels cabells en flama – Si hagués demanat això, hauria fet tornar també a la vida en Babidí i en Darbura. I a més a més... – va afegir sense saber que en realitat la Bulma ja se n'havia encarregat una vegada – ... els que vaig matar jo a l'estadi d'arts marcials no haurien ressuscitat.

– Ostres – va mig somriure en Goku aleshores – Veig que ho tens molt clar, nano.

'Era increïble veure en Vegeta actuar d'aquella manera... i més tenint en compte que un dia enrere havia semblat tornar a perdre's en el propi orgull'.

.

– Així què, Dende? – va irrompre la Reiya que el veia encara dubtar – Ja ho tens?

– Sí... sí... – va avançar endavant aquest cap a les Boles de Drac enormes de Nàmek – Però... – va quedar-se parat de cop – És que... no pot ser... Vegeta – va tornar a dirigir-s'hi a través del seu poder telepàtic – És en Porunga. No és en Shenron. En Porunga només pot ressuscitar una persona cada vegada!

– Com? – En Kibitoxin va mirar-se'l espantat mentre tots els altres l'observaven i en Dende intentava recuperar-se de la pròpia desolació – No pot ser...

– _Què t'empatolles?_

– _És veritat, Vegeta – va assentir en Goku també conscient de la gravetat de l'assumpte – No ho podem fer..._

– Sí, sí podeu! – va interrompre'ls de cop el cap de Nàmek – Després de l'afer d'en Freezer vaig incrementar ostensiblement el poder del Drac per concedir desitjos. Em vau donar una bona idea amb allò de poder ressuscitar més d'una persona a l'hora.

– Llavors ho podem fer?

– Sí, com si res...

– Visca! – va cridar la Reiya – Som-hi, doncs!

– Però que no ho veieu? – va remugar en Ro Kaitoxin des del darrere – És que no pareu de saltar-vos totes les normes establertes... No m'agrada gens...

– Au va, va – va tranquil·litzar-lo en Kibitoxin – Fem-ho!

– Perfecte! – va fer en Dende – Vegeta, sí... sí que ho podem fer...

– _Genial! Comenceu doncs!_

.

Fins i tot Déus de Déus, com en Kibitoxin i en Ro Kaitoxin, havien de reconèixer la increïble majestuositat i presència d'un drac com en Porunga.

– I bé – va fer aquest finalment amb veu profunda després de ser invocat – Què és el que voleu? Ja sabeu quins són els vostres desitjos?!

– Au, ja els hi pots dir... – va animar el cap del planeta a en Dende – Suposo que te'n recordes de parlar namekià, oi?!

– D'aquests desitjos que et demanaré... – va començar a parlar per després fer-ho en Nàmek – _... depèn la supervivència de tot l'univers._

– Quan voleu podeu dir-los... – va insistir el drac.

– _Porunga... hi ha un planeta molt distant anomenat Terra que va ser destruït completament... i..._

– _Reconstrueix-lo!_ –. El propi Dende, que havia pensat paraula per paraula en el que havia de dir va espantar-se una mica en sentir una veu al seu costat que també parlava en namekià: – _I fes tornar a la vida tots els que han mort des del dia que el malvat Babidí va tornar a la Terra, tret dels que siguin més dolents..._

– Reiya... – va poder mencionar-la amb cert titubeig el jove Déu encara sorprès per la determinació de la petita. 'La nena havia estat ràpida i precisa amb els desitjos que, de fet, en Vegeta li havia demanat a ell'. Tot i que, és clar, la menuda no havia pogut escoltar-los exactament en primera persona.

Sí que en tenia una lleugera idea gràcies a l'esfera màgia, que encara mantenia en Ro Kaitoxin entre les mans.

Però, de totes maneres, la Reiya no havia donat més importància a la bola màgica que els mantenia certament connectats amb els guerrers... no de feia estona. 'S'havia dirigit al drac més per instint que altre cosa'. I podia haver-se equivocat en algun dels matisos, però els riscos presos havien estat els justos per sortir-se amb la seva.

'Des de que havia endevinat les intencions del seu oncle, hi havia alguna cosa que l'havia preocupat...'.

– Porunga, si us plau...

'Només desitjava que entre aquells que podrien ressuscitar també s'hi sumés en Vegeta'. Sí que havia comès molts errors... però el drac no podia pas considerar-lo dels més dolents... Esperava.

.

.

La Nasu i en Krilín van mirar-se entre ells en notar que alguna cosa acabava de canviar, tot i no saber ben bé què. 'Acabaven de perdre l'aureola que els havia identificat com a difunts fins aleshores'.

En Iamxa va fer un salt per si mateix en veure'ls i, de seguida, va adonar-se que ell també l'havia perdut...

– Crec que és hora de tornar-vos a la Terra, no?! – va somriure en Kaito en veure'ls – Pel que sembla, en Vegeta vol comptar amb tothom i vol que sigueu al planeta...

Per la manera en què parlava la deïtat del nord, podia ser que ell mateix comencés a endevinar-ne el motiu.

– Bé, doncs – va somriure-li de costat en Bardock en buscar-lo amb la mirada – Com deia... aquest deu ser un adéu...

La Nasu va tirar-se el cabell atzabeja enrere sense acabar d'adaptar-se a com de ràpid havien anat els esdeveniments de cop i volta.

– Sí – va assentir finalment – Suposo que és un adéu... Sento haver-te molestat per... bé – va dubtar – per no gaire res. Em volia assegurar que sabies que... – va baixar el cap – Admiro realment el que vas fer pel nostre planeta... i em vas salvar la vida.

– No tindria per néta una filla teva, si no. – En Bardock va parlar amb el que, tot i la lleugera sequedat del to, era clara sinceritat. I ella va somriure-li alçant la vista entre els cabells que li havien anat a la cara en moure's.

– Tindries dos néts que són del més poderós que algú pot trobar-se a l'univers – no va dir-ho amb cap mena de remor a la veu. 'Era tot el contrari: una manera amistosa d'acomiadar-se'n'. – Si et quedes per aquí, quan tot això acabi, segur que podràs conèixer en Goku... Ell te'n parlarà.

– Ho dubto.

– No et quedaràs? – va equivocar-se en la conclusió ella – Pensava que senties curiositat... em feia l'efecte que volies conèixer-lo...

– I volia. Però haurà de ser en una altra ocasió – va somriure-li – Espero que passi molt temps...

– Què vols dir?!

– No siguis massa dura, eh? Ja veus del que serveix... ser massa dur... – va afegir no obstant en Bardock sense respondre-la del tot, fent un gest cap a ell mateix que la Nasu va acollir amb força reticència – I cuida aquesta criatura que teniu... Ella també serà forta algun dia.

– Preparada? – va escoltar en Kaito, tanmateix, darrere seu un segon més tard. – Seria convenient que marxeu ja... El Gran Jutge us deixarà tornar de seguida allà on ja deuen haver-hi tots els terrícoles...

– Bé – va mirar en Bardock encara de reüll – D'acord. Anem-hi.

'Era estrany adonar-se que aquell home, per ella i ara mateix, ja no era més que algú que li havia salvat la vida... una barreja estranya entre una mena d'heroi d'infantesa i el més semblant que tindria davant mai a tota una generació de guerrers de la qual el seu pare havia estat rei'.

No se li removia res a l'estómac ni se sentia torbada amb aquell home davant; i era precisament _aquella_ la gran diferència que, ara per ara, trobava que hi havia entre tenir davant en Bardock i _enfrontar-se_ a en Son Goku.

Un descobriment que sí, potser havia buscat en el moment de decidir retrobar-se amb en Bardock... però que li parlava d'un sentiment que malgrat els anys no s'havia mort ni s'havia apagat... 'Que li indicava que la força de tot plegat no venia només d'un encaterinament infantil cap a un individu que s'hi assemblava'.

Tal i com, una vegada, havia deixat de pensar en _ell_, en el Son Goku, com a en Kakarot; amb qui havia esperat trobar-se a la Terra en el passat... també havia deixat d'interrelacionar, dins seu, l'existència de l'home que, sí d'acord, estimava amb la del saiyajin que una vegada li havia salvat la vida.

¿Quina importància tenia tot allò si, al cap i a la fi, en tornar a la Terra també esperava tornar a la més pura normalitat?. Si aconseguien vèncer en Bu, si el pla d'en Vegeta reeixia, potser el seu germà sí tornaria... però en Goku portava set anys mort...

No hi havia motiu per donar voltes a una cosa tan clara i definitiva com aquella...

'L'únic difícil que hauria de fer, si se'n sortien, seria encarar a la fi la seva filla amb la veritat...'. Disculpar-se potser, per haver pensat que era massa petita per entendre-ho.

Un saiyan, com havia estat ella... com era la seva filla, mai era prou petit per poder defugir cert grau de consciència... 'No amb l'edat que la Reiya tenia... no si, com havien fet ella i en Vegeta, sempre havia pensat i acceptat la raça a la qual pertanyia i les característiques que la feien gran'.

Hagués estat més fàcil pensar que era una nena i prou. 'No haver-se de preocupar per la seva constant set de millora... i, és clar, no haver d'afrontar _allò_ encara'.

– Fins... algun dia, Bardock.

– Aquí estaré – va acabar, al final, per picar-li l'ullet _ell_ amb cert aire sarcàstic sí, però també ho va fer amb la seguretat d'aquell que havia decidit deixar anys i panys de solitud buscada enrere. – Potser és hora de començar a buscar adversaris que em serveixin per millorar. Aquí n'hi ha uns quants – va mirar els lluitadors que envoltaven en Kaito i els demés kaiohs dels quatre punts cardinals – Jo també vull saber si m'he estat perdent el meu límit tot aquest temps.

– Serà divertit... – va murmurar en Kaito per si mateix, mentre empenyia en Krilín i en Iamxa perquè es decidissin a moure's. – No ens avorrirem sembla per aquí dalt...

.

.

– Què... – va mirar-se les mans en Son Goten en sentir-se despertar com d'un somni – Què ha passat així?!

– Doncs... – va intentar respondre'l el Cor Petit, posant-se dret encara sense acabar de tenir-ho clar – Havíem mort... i ara tornem a ser aquí...

– Així – va suposar en Gohan, ajudant en Trunks a aguantar-se dempeus de la sorpresa – Així, Cor Petit, creus que el pare se n'ha sortit al final?! Ell i en Vegeta s'han desfet d'en Bu?

El namekià, en realitat, no en tenia ni idea. 'Va plegar-se d'espatlles sense saber què dir, observant això sí que, a banda de tornar a ser vius, el planeta tornava a mostrar, sens dubte, un estat immaculat'.

– No m'explico exactament què ha passat, Son Gohan... Però ha de ser cosa de les Boles de Drac...

.

.

– És clar! – va colpejar una mà amb l'altra en Son Goku, que havia donat voltes i voltes a l'objectiu final de la petició que en Vegeta havia traslladat a Nàmek i al drac – Ara lligo caps, Vegeta! El teu pla era fer reviure els nanos... per a portar-los aquí i que lluitin!

– No has entès res, Kakarot – La veu lànguida d'en Vegeta va deixar-lo parat un moment – Res. No és pas aquest el pla...

– I... – va fer en Goku confós – llavors...

Mentrestant, en Bu grassonet continuava rebent de valent.

– Comencem, Kakarot – va dir sense més en Vegeta en observar la situació – Prepara't.

– Preparar-me? – no va entendre-ho aquest de primeres – Preparar-me per què?

– Per fer una bola Genki, pallasso.

– Una bola Genki?!

La sorpresa era majúscula i absolutament desconcertant. 'Més del que ho havia estat un segon abans descobrir que l'aureola d'en Vegeta ja no era al seu cap'. Pel que semblava, tot i que ell no s'havia mostrat ni entusiasmat ni amb cap tipus de sentiment al respecte, el drac no l'havia considerat exactament d'entre els més dolents.

.

– Fantàstic – va saltar amb energia la petita Reiya a Nàmek en veure-ho a través de la bola de cristall, posant-se les mans a les malles negres que duia i girant-se per mirar l'impressionant drac que encara esperava un tercer desig. – L'oncle també és viu!

– I ara què? – va preguntar-se, però, en Kibitoxin. – Què passarà ara?!

– Diuen alguna cosa de fer una bola Genki. Algú d'aquí sap el que significa? – va preguntar aleshores la menuda mirant expressament a en Dende amb la mirada fosca i expectant. 'Estava segura que ell sí que sabia que volia dir allò'. Devia ser alguna d'aquelles tècniques extraordinàries amb què havien vençut autèntics monstres en el passat... i, qui sap, potser també funcionaria ara amb el monstre Bu.

– Jo sí... – va acceptar llavors en Dende – Volen utilitzar l'energia de la gent de la Terra per vèncer el monstre Bu. Però hauran de convèncer-los abans... No poden agafar l'energia de persones vives perquè sí...

.

– Ei, Vegeta. Així la Bola Genki era l'estratègia que tenies al cap? – Se n'intentava assegurar en Son Goku mentre l'altre continuava dempeus sense mostrar més sentiment que la determinació per acabar ja d'una vegada per totes amb el monstre Bu – Ostres! Has tingut una idea genial, noi. Amb una bona bola Genki potser sí que podria facturar el monstre Bu cap a l'infern...

– I a què esperes?

– És que... – va rumiar-s'ho un moment més, desinflant-se per segons – ... ja la podrem fabricar una bola Genki?! Quanta energia creus que podrem treure dels habitants de la Terra?!

– Ja t'ho he dit abans – va creuar-se de braços en Vegeta – Els terrestres també s'han de mullar el cul, carai, pel seu planeta. Cada un d'ells haurà de portar la màxima energia possible per la bola Genki!

'En Son Goku no n'estava encara molt segur; però si calia intentar-ho... ho intentarien'.

.

.

– Encara falta per demanar un desig al drac – va mirar-se'l la Reiya amb atenció mentre escoltava dir a en Vegeta, a través de la bola, que fessin el que volguessin amb aquella tercera petició.

Va tancar els ulls per pensar, sense intenció de fer-ho i menys en públic però, què demanaria ella al drac si en tingués de debò la oportunitat...

'Ara les coses canviarien. N'estava segura que canviarien perquè havia vist ja de feia estona que, pel motiu que fos, aquell home que dos dies enrere no coneixia no duia ja aureola'. ¿Volia dir allò que no hauria de tornar a l'Altre Món quan tot acabés?.

Si es quedava a la Terra, ¿què faria la seva mare?. ¿Què en seria d'aquella particular família que formaven elles i en Cor Petit?. No estava segura de tenir ganes de renunciar-hi...

Estava bé saber que, per algun motiu, aquell home era el seu pare... 'Estava bé saber-ho perquè des de què havia arribat a la conclusió que en Cor Petit no ho podia ser del tot, no biològicament almenys, aquell era un dubte que havia tingut dins'. Va plantejar-se, fins i tot, demanar al drac que les coses no canviessin... que, d'alguna manera, la més que possible presència d'aquell home no interferís en ells...

Però va endevinar fàcilment, de cor, que potser no era allò el que volia la seva mare... I no estava disposada a veure-la torturada o infeliç, com sorprenentment l'havia vist des de que en Son Goku havia tornat per un dia a la Terra.

Hi havia estat pensant darrerament. 'Entre la cerca d'altres motius pels quals aquell home pogués ser el seu pare i la teorització del motiu que fins aquell moment havia après com habitual'. Si l'A-18 i en Krilín tenien la Maron... si en Vegeta i la Bulma eren els pares d'en Trunks...

No semblava que aquest cop hagués de ser diferent. 'N'hi deien parella... i bé, aparentava ser, que així – de dos en dos – es feien els fills'.

Hauria d'acceptar el que passés. Tot i que, per ella, en Cor Petit no deixaria de ser mai el seu pare... 'I trobava fins a cert punt injust que _aquells dos_ que ella coneixia, no poguessin ser de debò la seva mare i el seu pare'. Ho havien estat sempre.

La veu del cap dels nàmeks va prendre-la d'improvís aleshores... 'Mentre en Dende, en Kibitoxin i el Déu ancià discutien sobre si podien o no comunicar-se amb els terrícoles, com bé els demanava en Vegeta'.

Aquell _home_ – d'aspecte molt semblant al mateix Dende però amb molts més anys a les espatlles – es dirigia a ella:

– Tens un desig pel drac?

– No – va negar la nena ràpidament, sent un pèl brusca – No.

Ell, tanmateix, va observar-la un instant més com si volgués endevinar-li els pensaments... o com si intentés entrar en ells. La Reiya va témer-ho, de fet, en recordar els poders d'en Cor Petit i d'en Dende.

– Què vol? – va ser, doncs, quasi maleducada en remoure's inquieta per la seva presència.

I no obstant el namekià va riure sense més preocupació que la que mantenia a tot l'univers pendent d'un fil: resoldre aquell assumpte d'en Bu.

– Pensava en... – va callar _l'home_ – En què tu deus ser filla d'aquella noia... Nasu, crec que es deia... A Nàmek van passar moltes coses una vegada, era algú sorprenent per ser... bé, els saiyajins no tenien gaire bona fama en aquell llavors...

– Ja...

El cap del planeta va repensar-se la conversa en veure que aquella nena, en realitat, era feta més de la pasta dels guerrers del que li havia semblat a simple vista.

– M'alegro que en Son Goku torni a ser viu, saps? – va deixar anar aquest cop mirant de reüll com en Dende i els demés envoltaven la bola que duia en mans l'ancià Kaitoxin – La Terra torna a estar en bones mans...

La Reiya aquesta vegada ni va contestar. 'Les històries sobre el paper d'en Son Goku en el passat, sobre l'haver mort per salvar el planeta... ja les havia mig escoltat abans... encara que mai li haguessin importat com llavors'. En realitat era la primera vegada que hi parava atenció...

'La petita saiyan va comprendre, això sí, que de sobte aquell nàmek es mirava de nou el drac i deixava anar allò a l'aire sense més...malgrat el cert aire conscient'. Estava aparentment distret en els propis pensaments, però qui sap si actuava d'una manera més pensada de la que semblava...

– Una vegada... ja fa molt temps... vaig estar segur que en Son Goku ens anava a demanar que el tornéssim a la vida... – va sospirar abans de continuar parlant amb to didàctic – Les coses a la Terra, pel que sembla, no anaven tan bé com havia suposat que anirien en la seva absència... Vaig tenir el pressentiment que desitjava tornar... i tanmateix, si era aquella la pregunta o no, el fet és que va desdir-se'n abans que ni tan sols poguéssim dir-li que era o no possible... – L'actual gran cap de Nàmek va mirar llavors la nena, abans de somriure obertament: – Qui ens anava a dir que tornaria ara... Si la Terra ha necessitat mai un protector, noieta, sento dir que no ha estat tant un Déu com en Dende... i sí algú com ell.

No va ser fins l'última paraula que la Reiya no va girar-se amb compte i va mirar el nàmek als ulls un parell de segons. 'Hi havia una cosa que no entenia... o vàries'.

No tenia ni punyetera idea del per què el veterà cap de Nàmek li explicava tot allò, i tampoc acabava de comprendre què l'alarmava més. 'Si la tranquil·litat amb la que li ho deia enmig de tot aquell merder... o el fet que no tenia sentit que en Son Goku hagués volgut tornar d'enlloc després de sacrificar-se per la Terra'.

En primera instància, tot i que probablement havia sentit fragments de la història en el passat, ni tan sols havia caigut plenament en la possibilitat que – dret a llei – havia estat mort perquè li havia donat la gana... I en segon lloc, si havia decidit morir... creia recordar que no feia gaire que algú havia parlat davant seu del fet que ell creia protegir la Terra _així_... 'No tenia sentit que hagués volgut tornar després d'allò...'.

– Tornar? Però si portava anys i panys mort – va reaccionar com si de debò no li anés ni li vingués de res aquella conversa – Deu estar parlant de l'any de la pera...

– Devia fer un any i poc més que havia mort... Tu devies ser molt petita, xica. – va riure el seu afable interlocutor – Però tant com dir-ne l'any de la pera...

– Doncs miri que bé...

Potser no era la millor manera de respondre-li. 'Però va deixar-ho anar de cop i volta, traient-se'l de sobre... sense saber perquè aquella conversa la molestava tant en aquell instant'.

De totes maneres l'home no va tocar més el tema. 'Per algun motiu, ja es donava per satisfet així'. Com si hagués fet el que havia pretès des del principi.

Tornava a ser moment per ocupar-se del més important: la situació que vivien. Finalment en Kaito del Nord era qui havia començat a parlar amb en Vegeta, donada la negació rotunda dels Déus Kaitoxin, sobretot del de més generacions enrere, a l'hora d'haver de comunicar-se (o no) amb els humans tots a la vegada... 'Semblava ser que com a Déus superiors no els hi era permès fer-ho... ni tampoc en Ro Kaitoxin ho trobava prou moral'.

– No creieu que ja us heu saltat prou les normes ressuscitant a tothom? – rondinava efectivament l'ancià – I ara ens demaneu que utilitzem els mateixos trucs que aquells malvats per comunicar-nos amb totes i cadascuna de les ments humanes? Per si no ho sabeu això que els voleu fer fer és perillós... podria matar-los!

– _Moriran segur de nou, si no ens desfem d'en Bu. _

Havia estat l'única queixa d'en Vegeta abans que en Kaito hi interferís.

– Tranquils – La veu d'en Kaitosama del Nord havia irromput al cap d'en Vegeta sense que aquest ni tan sols sabés d'on venia – No cal posar en aquest compromís a ningú més. Jo ja m'hi ofereixo prou. No sabeu com d'honrat estic que hagueu decidit utilitzar la meva tècnica...

– I tu qui ets?!

– Sóc en Kaito, noi – va respondre igualment afable a un príncep sorrut i desconfiat. – Va, va. Ens hi posem ja?!

Era una alegria per en Son Goku saber que qui els ajudaria en allò seria precisament el Déu Kaito.

.

.

– Així – va valorar en Iamxa mirant-se les mans de nou – Això és tot?! Hem tornat on érem... – va ullar el palau de Déu darrere seu encara de manera prudent. – Ei, Krilín – va queixar-se de seguida que va sentir-se ignorat – Krilín, m'escoltes?!

Però el seu company abraçava ja la petita Maron que corria als seus braços, mentre l'A-18 li feia un gest de complicitat d'entre les columnes de l'edifici.

– Oita'ls – va reconèixer la veu de seguida – Així que heu estat amb el Déu Kaito, eh?! No se us veu pas més forts... i jo que us feia a l'infern!

El to de broma era tan evident que, malgrat conèixer la veu que els parlava, en Iamxa va haver de mirar-la de ple almenys dos cops abans d'assegurar-se que era ella i no la Bulma, encara en silenci al costat de la dona d'en Son Goku, qui parlava.

– Xixi...

– Nosaltres ens hem donat uns bons tombs pel cel... – va intervenir-hi llavors sí la Bulma que se'ls havia mirat un segon amb atenció abans – Amb la Vídel, eh, noia?! L'única pega era que no teníem cos... Unes dames tan atractives com nosaltres – va fer l'ullet amistosament al seu ex, però no pas amb la intenció que per un moment va fer que la Xixi retrocedís una mica i s'intentés centrar en endevinar on devien parar els seus fills.

– En Son Goten i en Gohan també deuen tornar a ser vius, oi?

– La Xixi em comentava... bé, o ho feia la seva ment – va disparar la científica en bala d'immediat, ignorant completament el fil de pensaments que intentava seguir ara l'altra dona – que ets un expert manetes i que ja li has arreglat quatre tonteries a casa més d'una vegada... No ho eres pas abans, Iamxa – va considerar divertida: –... és clar que no és d'estranyar, has viscut amb la millor científica de tots els temps.

'N'estava ben cofoia, encara que pretenia quelcom més amb els seus comentaris'.

En el seu moment li havia sobtat que, enmig de la preocupació per trobar els seus fills allà dalt al paradís, la filla d'en Gyumao li sortís amb _aquelles_ de cop i volta. És clar que s'havien relaxat, i que la Vídel havia estat estona discernint sobre en Son Gohan i la seva, segons ella, _forta amistat_... Però de totes maneres, al principi, l'havia pres per sorpresa...

– La meva ment dius que t'ho ha dit?

– Bé, dona – va disculpar-se amb la Xixi en veure-la frunzir el gest – És difícil de dir, no, quan no tens ni cordes vocals... Tot plegat érem com núvols blancs que no aixecàvem dos pams de terra...

'Era clar, pels comentaris que deixava anar, que a la Bulma li molestava moltíssim – ara mateix – saber que morta només podia ser aquella mena _de cosa_ esponjosa, mentre els seus amics guerrers tenien la oportunitat de conservar el cos'. Pensava posar-hi algun tipus de solució d'aquí a que es tornés a morir... Oi tant que hi posaria solució...

Va sospirar amb la idea que no permetria pas que en Vegeta la deixés sola llavors, transformada en núvol, mentre ell es divertia per a l'eternitat amb en Son Goku... 'Però el cert era que en Vegeta no anava a anar ni tan sols al cel'...

Encara ara no sabia si el tornaria a veure mai més...

A diferència de la Vídel... i de la Xixi, que havia passat de buscar els seus fills i murmurar queixes contra en Goku a parlar-li atzarosament d'en Iamxa; la Bulma havia evitat mencionar _el seu home_ en tota l'estona que havia estat reclosa en aquell estat nuvolós. 'Ja s'havia sentit prou petita així, com per haver de parlar del fet incontestable que la mort d'en Vegeta – i el que havia passat abans –; li havia deixat el cor destrossat'.

– Esteu bé? – va preguntar de sobte d'una manera molt més rigorosa en Iamxa.

– Eh... – I la Bulma anava a respondre que sí quan va notar com la mateixa Xixi ho feia amb una mena de somriure pesat als llavis que no li havia vist mai abans.

– Sí. – va sentir-li dir – Sóc una estúpida... No sé què em pensava que resoldria bufetejant el monstre Bu... Ni tan sols ho he processat... Ha estat com si actués simplement per les ganes de veure'l fet pols...

– Almenys hi has plantat cara... – va acceptar en Iamxa, somrient-li de tornada després – D'aquí, molt pocs poden dir-ho... Es nota que ets la... – va dubtar en el qualificatiu parental que anava a utilitzar –... la mare d'en Son Gohan.

– Sí i m'hagués agradat fer-ho... igualment... – va queixar-se prudentment ella – Però sent conscient del que anava a fer. Ha estat un rampell... Feia hores que semblava que el cap m'anava a explotar... M'agradaria no perdre'l... – va acceptar serenament – ... el cap.

– És normal, dona. És normal que hagis estat nerviosa en les darreres hores, no fotem! – va treure-hi importància en Iamxa de seguida – Se suposa que anava a ser un dia per gaudir de la tornada d'en Son Goku... i mira...

La conversa anava encarada a reconfortar-la, a no fer-la sentir com una histèrica absoluta que havia actuat amb les entranyes sense pensar en les possibles conseqüències de morir davant els ulls d'en Son Goten... 'El nen havia necessitat calma per entrenar-se i no la seva mare autoimmolant-se'.

I tanmateix la Xixi no se sentia millor, sinó que l'estar _allà dalt_, li havia fet pensar molt en el que havia fet amb la seva vida fins llavors. En si, en algun instant del futur, no acabaria per tornar-se boja... o per morir-se de tristesa i eterna i compromesa espera.

'Com a vídua d'un heroi suposava que era el que li tocava... no s'havia queixat mai al respecte tampoc'. Però en algun moment, mentre la Bulma pressionava a la Vídel perquè els parlés del seu pobre Gohan, a la filla d'en Gyumao li havia passat tota la vida per davant...

S'havia vist a ella comprometent-se amb en Son Goku, esperant-lo, buscant-lo i convertint-se en la única mestressa de casa _d'aquella casa_... i ni tan sols acabava de poder saber així qui redimonis era quan no era "la muller d'en Son Goku". Tot aquell temps enrere havia estat _la vídua de_... 'I això no arreglava precisament el malestar que havia sentit en adonar-se del temps que, de poder tornar a la Terra, potser li quedava per _malgastar_ de la mateixa manera'. ¡Encara era jove!.

¿La seva vida sempre seria igual? ¿Li era igual que ho fos?.

¿N'estava contenta?.

Va estar a punt d'expressar-se en aquells termes davant d'en Iamxa, tot i que aleshores va ullar algú més en un dels extrems de la plataforma, no massa més enrere d'on era en Krilín.

Probablement ja l'hauria d'haver vist abans, però el seu propi subconscient s'havia esforçat per ignorar-la. 'Allà estava ella... la saiyan... la desvergonyida que havia atrapat _el seu_ Goku, el d'ella, la Xixi, en una complicada xarxa'. L'home hagués estat probablement sempre massa innocent per sucumbir a desitjos com aquells... si no fos perquè aquella dona havia arribat i havia hagut de fer poc més que mirar-lo i embolicar-lo en tot allò de Nàmek, per guanyar-se'l.

No volia sentir-se petita ni estúpida davant seu. 'En el fons havia de dir que s'hi havia sentit abans: perquè aquella dona sí podia lluitar, sí podia estar d'alguna manera enmig de qualsevol embolic que hagués requerit la intervenció d'en Goku en el passat'.

I conscient d'això, malgrat cert titubeig inicial, la mare d'en Gohan i en Goten va decidir no abaixar la vista en absolut. 'La Nasu es passava la mà pel cabell després d'haver-se deixat anar del tot – per enèsima vegada – la cua que el mantenia subjecte; intentant (potser) passar-se els nervis que tots sentien, rumiant amb inquietud què devia estar passant amb el monstre Bu malgrat que la Terra aparentava estar – de moment – tranquil·la i en pau'.

– Vosaltres – va observar en Iamxa i va girar-se cap a la Nasu i en Krilín després – Vosaltres sabeu exactament què ha estat passant fins ara, oi?! Encara lluiten contra el monstre Bu...

– Sí... – va aixecar el cap llavors la Nasu una mica torbada per la inesperada irrupció d'aquella pregunta – Són en un altre planeta que no és exactament en aquest món... en Goku i en Vegeta... intenten fer-hi alguna cosa...

– Així... – va acceptar la Xixi amb estranya naturalitat – Encara no estem salvats...

– No... però el meu germà té un pla...

La menció d'en Vegeta havia fet que la Bulma també se les mirés de cop i volta.

– En Vegeta? Així no ha anat a l'infern?!

– Potser que l'hagin deixat tornar d'allà – va valorar la Nasu, aquesta vegada jugant amb el coll de la seva brusa amb absurda atenció – Per ajudar en Goku a vèncer el monstre...

– I llavors els nanos? – No va esperar més a preguntar la Xixi – En Son Gohan i en Goten on són?

– Doncs... – va esperar un instant la saiyan en parlar – Per les energies que noto, diria que aquí mateix... a la Terra – va aixecar més la vista aleshores buscant els ulls de la Bulma – Amb en Trunks i en Cor Petit... Estan tots bé.

.

.

.

– Endavant – va indicar-los en Kaito – Ja pots parlar amb els habitants de la Terra. T'estan escoltant ells i també tot l'univers.

En Vegeta no pensava badar.

– Em sentiu, habitants de la Terra?! Us parlo des d'un cert lloc de l'espai exterior – va començar amb la mateixa seguretat que sempre i amb certa fredor – Ja deveu saber que us va matar el monstre Bu... Però gràcies a un recurs especial us hem pogut fer tornar a la vida. També hem pogut fer que la Terra tingués l'aspecte anterior al de les destrosses del monstre Bu. Però sobretot no us penséssiu pas que tot el que ha passat ha sigut un somni – va aclarir fent que el Satan que era entre les roques del planeta dels Kaitoxin també se l'escoltés – perquè ha sigut ben real...

– Que no és un somni?! – El pare de la Vídel va saltar endavant, cap a en Son Goku, que encara mostrava signes de cansament i ferides evidents de la lluita anterior, i que s'escoltava el seu ja company de lluites amb un somriure – Què s'empatolla aquest paio? – va insistir, però, en Satan.

– Xxxxt – va indicar-li el guerrer – Està parlant amb tothom de la Terra...

– Però així – va reiterar – Sí que és un somni. I escolta una cosa – va intentar indicar després – Encara que sigui un somni, a en Bu li estan clavant una pallissa de por pobre nano – va referir-se al grassonet – L'hauríem d'anar a ajudar.

– Sí, ja ho sé – va acceptar amb un gest de lamentar-ho profundament en Son Goku – Però si us plau, hem d'intentar _això_, espera un moment.

– Ara mateix – continuava dient en Vegeta – Hi ha un guerrer que lluita contra en Bu per salvar-vos de la seva amenaça... però si us he de ser franc ho té molt magre el pobre...

– _Ei – la Bulma ja havia reaccionat allà on eren al palau de Déu, on també el podien escoltar ara – És en Vegeta, el sentiu?, és la veu d'en Vegeta!_

– _Sí, que l'és – va acceptar la Nasu amb un mig somrís. 'Era evident que a la científica estaven a punt de caure-li les llàgrimes de la pròpia emoció'. Només que encara intentava resistir-s'hi... _

– _Ep, va que no el sentim – va queixar-se, no obstant, en Krilín inquiet. 'Amb les paraules d'en Vegeta hi havia el destí de la Terra en joc'. _

– Heu de pensar – seguia parlant aleshores – que la força del monstre Bu és molt superior fins i tot a la d'en Cèl·lula mateix... I és per això que us demano a tots que m'ajudeu amb la vostra energia. Alceu els braços cap al cel, en recollirem l'energia de tots i podrem vèncer el terrible Bu. El procés us deixarà molt cansats, però no us preocupeu... només serà com si haguéssiu corregut una marató.

– _Germà..._

'_La veritat era que, si no s'ho haguessin estat jugant tot, a la Nasu pràcticament li hagués fet gràcia la poca traça que tenia el seu germà per demanar les coses...'. _

_Amb el temps ella havia après que calia una mica més de mà esquerra per tractar amb terrícoles i d'altres races no exclusivament guerreres de l'univers... _

– Au, pallasso – va fer d'immediat després d'haver parlat allà on eren – Vés, va.

– Caram, Vegeta – va riure – Em sorprens...

.

– Volen fer una bola Genki – va resumir en Son Gohan allà on era poc després – Entesos, doncs! Hem d'aixecar els braços...

– Sí – van acceptar a l'hora en Goten i en Trunks. – Som-hi!

Per en Cor Petit, tanmateix, continuava sent una sorpresa aquella actitud més humana del príncep dels guerrers. 'No era el mateix saber que podia actuar així, com escoltar-li-ho fer'. La Nasu, on fos, no podia no cabre en si d'orgull ara mateix...

El namekià que la coneixia com si haguessin estat sempre companys n'era ben conscient.

– En Vegeta està totalment desconegut – va dir abans d'alçar ell també el braç.

De la mateixa manera que al Palau de Déu ho feien ara els demés amics de la colla...

_Els crits d'en Vegeta no trigarien a arribar. _

– _Va, necessitem més energia. Molta més... _

– Com tu diguis, Vegeta – S'esglaiava la Bulma convençuda i també orgullosa. 'Malgrat que no tothom ho veia tan clar com tota aquella colla'.

Molta gent de la Terra no estava responent.

I en Son Goku, que subjectava l'energia que fins aleshores li havien donat, hauria d'intentar resistir ara a l'enorme força d'en Bu que feia trontollar el planeta en plena lluita amb el seu jo més afable i grassonet.

– _Què espereu?! – va fer desesperat. 'Començaven a escoltar a través d'en Kaito les veus de milers de terrícoles desconfiant d'ells i de la seva petició'. O directament passant d'ells... – Però què dieu?! – va acabar tancant els punys el príncep en comprendre que no estaven pas ajudant-los – Que us heu cregut, imbècils! Com podeu dir aquestes coses! És el vostre refotut planeta i els altres us han de treure sempre les castanyes del foc!_

_La bola Genki, en mans d'en Son Goku que tornava a ser en ple cel per subjectar-la, ja feia estona que no creixia gens. _

– _No perdis els estreps, Vegeta – va insistir en Kaito malgrat tot – Has de tenir més paciència, noi. I intentar convèncer de nou, la gent de la Terra! No ho engeguis tot a rodar ara... que no veus que és l'única possibilitat que ens queda de salvar l'univers?!_

_Una vegada més el guerrer del cabell en flama havia de reunir suficient voluntat per empassar-se el propi orgull. 'Encara que fos batallant contra si mateix i contra les ganes que tenia de cridar-los quatre coses ben fresques a aquella trepa d'inútils del planeta Terra'. _

– _Escolteu, gent de la Terra – va repetir – Només us ho diré un cop més... – I quan semblava que anava a fer-ho, a demanar-ho bé, va acabar per tornar a explotar: – Feu el fotut favor d'aixecar els braços ara que encara hi sou a temps!_

En Kaito, que li havia parlat des del més enllà, va quasi caure de cul en sentir-lo cridar.

'Així no hi hauria manera de canviar la situació'.

.

.

– Però per què no responen? – va enfadar-se la Reiya en ple Nàmek – Què fan?! Gairebé ningú, a banda dels nostres amics, han ofert la seva energia... Què volen?! Que el monstre Bu els torni a matar?!

– No ho sé, Reiya – va acabant-se asseient a terra rendit en Dende – Ell insisteix... i segueixen fent-se l'orni...

– Però – Intentava trobar-hi una solució en Kibitoxin – I si ho demanés amb una mica més d'educació?

– Educació? – va exasperar-se la menuda aleshores – Educació, dieu?! És el planeta de tota aquesta gent! No només el nostre... Haurien de fer-ho i en canvi passen completament de tot!

Va notar la mà del vell cap dels nàmeks a l'espatlla just en acabar la frase.

– No són conscients del perill que corren – va dir-li – I a més han passat ja per moltes coses. Desconfien completament del que els esteu intentant dir... Així no ho aconseguireu!

– Doncs... estem perduts!

Anaven a quedar ben sorpresos tots plegats en aquell instant:

– _Si us plau – Havia a la fi demanat en Vegeta – Us ho prego, si us plau. Ajudeu-nos!_

_En Goku, amb la poca energia reunida, tampoc podia fer més que concentrar-se per no perdre-la i esperar el miracle: – Vegeta – va intentar donar-li pressa suant i tot de l'esforç acumulat i la tensió reunida fins aquell moment – Vinga..._

'La lluita contra en Bu, l'estat al tercer nivell dels superguerrers, l'havia deixat baldat i ara ho veia més que abans, més que quan no havia pogut mantenir l'estat de supersaiyajin per més temps... però no pensava pas rendir-se fins que haguessin pogut fer alguna cosa per vèncer aquella horrible amenaça'.

Havien d'aconseguir-ho.

.

.

– Véns?!

– On?!

La Suno, que juntament amb en Mefus, havien tornat a la vida al petit poble nevat on havien estat abans, van mirar-se un moment després d'alçar els braços per col·laborar en allò que els demanava en Vegeta. 'No sabien què planejaven... però si algú podia desfer-se veritablement d'en Bu, aquells eren aquella colla'.

– Hem de convèncer a tot el poble perquè aixequi els braços – va dir la pèl-roja tibant-lo casa enfora – Va, que ja has fet el més difícil!

Va somriure-li. 'Si ho havia endevinat bé, a en Mefus – per algun motiu – li coïa profundament l'haver d'obeir en res al saiyajin que els parlava'. I tot i això havia alçat els braços per un planeta que no era el seu...

– Espero que se'n surtin – va intentar desviar l'atenció en Mefus del seu propi sentir, mentre la veia avançar endavant decidida i amb una espurna d'alegria càndida molt característica d'ella.

– Ho faran. I nosaltres els podem ajudar posant el nostre granet de sorra... – va mirar-lo abans de començar a cridar des del centre de la plaça principal de la vila, que de fet s'endevinava com a plaça només per la seva forma arrodonida entre tot de cases... perquè en realitat en aquell poble, al carrer, només hi havia neu... Cap rajola o empedrat que n'indiqués alguna altra mena d'estructura que la natural de posar una casa al costat d'una altra – Veïns, correu. – va posar-se seriosa la Suno de sobte – Heu d'aixecar els braços. Que no sabeu qui ho demana? És amic d'en Son Goku! Segur que el recordeu... Ja ens va salvar una vegada! I ho ha seguit fent sense que ho sabéssim tot aquest temps...

.

.

– No n'hi ha prou! – Continuava queixant-se en Goku allà on era. 'En Satan havia intervingut amb la intenció de salvar el grassonet d'una mort segura i l'únic que havia fet era colpejar el terrible Kid Bu amb una pedra i alertar-lo del que estava passant més enllà'. Ara el seu enemic sabia que n'estaven tramant alguna i havien de continuar fent temps per donar-li la oportunitat a en Goku de salvar el planeta.

– Maleït, monstre – va rondinar en Vegeta que, no obstant, entenia que l'acció d'en Satan havia anat només encarada a salvar el Bu que els havia estat ajudant – Se n'ha adonat.

Només li quedava una opció:

– Pallasso – va cridar a l'aire posant-se en guàrdia – Et donaré una mica més de temps, lluitant-hi jo. A veure si tu pots convèncer els curts de gambals de la Terra!

– No sé si faràs res de bo, Vegeta – va intentar aturar-lo l'heroi, tanmateix, sense poder-se moure – Acabes de tornar a la vida i no sé si tindràs gaire energia en aquests moments...

La decisió del príncep, però, era ben en ferm. 'Encara que hagués de tornar a ser apallissat per aquell monstre malxinat'.

– Vegeta! – va preocupar-se en Goku en veure'l vomitar sang al primer cop.

– Pallasso... va!

– Ciutadans de la Terra – va comprendre finalment en Son Goku que l'únic que podia fer era intentar parlar-hi ell – M'heu d'enviar la vostra energia. Que em sentiu?! Ho heu de fer ràpidament... o s'haurà acabat tot. Farem salat! Afanyeu-vos si us plau!

La veu d'en Goku, de fet, potser la coneixia més gent que la que, en realitat, podia conèixer en Vegeta... i sí que probablement estava arrossegant l'ajuda d'aquells que s'havien creuat amb el saiyan al llarg de tota la seva vida... però encara faltava molta gent.

En aquell instant s'hi acabaven de sumar, per exemple, l'Upa i la seva tribu, la Lanx, en Iajirobai i el Mixet Murri, que de fet ja havien aixecat els braços abans; en Ten Shin Han i en Chaos, que tornaven a entrenar... i el propi A-17 que havia trigat una mica a lligar caps i entendre què passava que algú cridava a la humanitat sencera...

No n'hi havia prou.

I aquesta vegada en Vegeta les estava passant magres.

.

– No en deuen tenir prou – va deduir la Nasu en tornar a sentir la veu desesperada d'en Son Goku demanant a tothom aquell esforç – Hem de fer alguna cosa...

– I què pretens fer? – va demanar-li en Iamxa preocupat. – Des d'aquí no hi podem fer res...

– Hem d'intentar convèncer-los, als terrícoles – va decidir-se finalment la Nasu inquieta pel to de prec amb què cada vegada més es dirigia en Son Goku a tots els humans: – A quants més terrícoles millor –.

'La veu desesperada d'aquell home tenia la capacitat de clavar-se-li a l'estómac amb força i sense gaires voltes'.

A banda que al Palau de Déu tots eren conscients del que s'hi jugaven...

– Vols dir baixar allà baix i parlar-hi? Però amb qui?! – va demanar aleshores en Krilín encara amb la Maron en braços – Si en són milions! Hi ha milions d'humans allà baix...

– Farem el que podrem... – No va desdir-se'n la saiyan, ni amb el que era una evident falta de recursos per aconseguir-ho – Una ciutat, dues... tres... Alguna cosa serà millor que res! No estan reaccionant gens!

– Què carai, tens raó – va acabar acceptant de seguida en Iamxa – Anem-hi, nois, va.

– Som-hi! – En Krilín, un segon de dubte després, va deixar la nena a prop d'on era l'A-18. 'Disposat a seguir-los'.

– Però... – La Xixi, al costat del seu pare, va dubtar llavors un moment abans de veure'ls desaparèixer volant torre de Déu cap avall. – Espereu...

'Sí potser era una autèntica rucada, però tot i així ells podien fer-hi alguna cosa... una vegada més... i ella s'havia de quedar allà'. De braços creuats.

No podia negar que no la molestés comprovar que _aquella dona_ tenia ascendència fins i tot en algú que n'havia estat tan desvinculat com en Iamxa.

'O qui sap si _això_ només li ho deia una veu maliciosa al seu cap...'.

De fet, l'únic que tots plegats intentaven fer ara era ajudar el planeta d'alguna manera; ajudar a en Son Goku i a en Vegeta, que es jugaven el futur de tots en alguna banda. No era, per tant, ni just ni racional pensar les coses com feia un segon que les havia pensat. I la Xixi ho sabia.

És clar que, amb aquesta mateixa convicció, no hi hauria estat d'acord poc abans de morir... 'Feia unes hores, veia les coses diferents sí... quan de cop i volta _ell _havia semblat tan proper a aquella _donota_...'. Malgrat que després d'haver passat per l'experiència de la mort... i d'haver reflexionat sobre la seva vida, també li havia nascut una veu dins que li deia que el que sentia, al respecte d'en Iamxa, no era pas normal...

I no obstant, per més voltes que hi donava... ¿Per què li havia d'afectar res del que fes un home que no era pas el seu?.

– Què m'està passant? – va murmurar abans de tornar-se a concentrar en la situació actual. 'Dret a llei, esperava que la idea d'aquella dona fos profitosa d'alguna manera...'.

No volia tornar a morir. A partir de llavors s'agafaria la vida d'una altra manera... 'Per molt que els seus fills continuessin sent el primer'. Es negava a continuar sent la vídua de... o la dona de... 'Que coi, ella, per si sola, era una mare vàlida i una dona que les havia passat de tots colors!'.

Potser podria mirar d'emprendre alguna mena de petit negoci... a ella se li donava bé cuinar... podia intentar vendre els seus menjars a alguna banda o... Havia de fer alguna cosa més que estar tancada en aquella casa, recordant qui havia volgut ser – esposa feliç i entregada – i qui havia estat finalment.

I ara mateix, després d'en Bu i sense en Goku, tampoc tindrien diners.

Els seus fills havien d'estar orgullosos d'ella... I tard o d'hora, de moment almenys en Gohan, també acabarien per fer el seu camí... 'L'únic que no podria evitar seria estar molt sola en l'instant que això passés'. El demés estava a les seves mans...

Suposava també que era, aquell fet, el que la feia estar inquieta respecte a en Iamxa.

Durant molts anys, ell li havia donat periòdics cops de mà i li havia ofert la seva amistat... i això l'havia fet sentir certament acompanyada. 'Tenia por que amb el temps això canviés, que de vella acabés sola i repatània... i era ben conscient, al cap i a la fi, que no tenia cap dret a demanar-li res'.

S'hauria d'espavilar.

No tenia pas cap compromís d'exclusivitat ni en aquella ni en cap d'altra amistat. 'Ell podia tenir les altres amistats que volgués... i això incloïa la Nasu...'.

Per molt que inexplicablement la Xixi se sentís dolguda en pensar-ho.

Al cap i a la fi, en Iamxa – com els altres – pertanyia al grup d'amics del seu home, d'en Son Goku... 'Ella hi era perquè aquell amb qui s'havia casat hi havia estat'.

D'aquella part, no hi deixava encara de donar voltes.

.

.

– Me'n faig creus – va queixar-se en Gohan en comprovar la situació des d'aquell turó d'on veien només una de les ciutats on els humans passaven olímpicament dels precs del seu pare – La majoria de gent de la Terra no ha cedit la seva energia Genki.

En Cor Petit ho analitzava de braços creuats.

– Després d'haver patit tant per culpa d'en Babidí i en Bu, els habitants de la Terra han quedat escaldats – va exculpar-los seré – No volen saber res de cap veu que vingui del cel... – va avançar endavant un segon després, però: - Au va, anem a fer campanya...

– Com?

– Som quatre... ens separarem i anirem per tot arreu, mirant de convèncer a la gent perquè cedeixi la seva energia – va explicar finalment a en Gohan i als nanos – És l'únic que ara mateix podem fer per en Son Goku i en Vegeta...

– D'acord – va acceptar en Gohan, és clar – Doncs anem per feina així, va!

I, en efecte, mentre ja eren a la ciutat o en un dels seus voltants intentant convèncer aquells terrícoles que, aquesta vegada, a sobre fugien d'ells o els prenien per predicadors bojos... van tornar a sentir la veu desesperada d'en Son Goku.

– _Que no ho veieu? – Lamentava l'heroi – No veieu el perill que correu?!_

Però de res servia res...

I en Cor Petit estava ben a prop de causar un terrabastall al parc d'atraccions on havia anat a parar.

– Auxili – va alertar a la resta una adolescent que se l'havia trobat de cara – Fugim! Ens vol fer mal...

L'exasperació i la impotència del namekià gairebé eren de grau màxim quan una veu i un riure lleuger, prop de la sínia on havia acabat pujat, va torbar-lo.

'Amb en Krilín i en Iamxa, la Nasu també havia decidit que el millor era repartir-se. Anant a diferents zones, podrien ser més d'ajuda'. Creien.

– Com a dolent dolentíssim no perds les facultats – va fer broma la Nasu mirant-lo finalment als ulls mentre aquest remugava. 'Acabaven de quedar-se sols en un radi abastíssim de parc d'atraccions, i a sobre ningú més havia cedit encara la seva energia'.

– Nasu... – Saber-la sencera i allà pràcticament el va fer somriure per sobre, abans de recordar la situació en què es trobaven – I la Reiya... està bé?!

– És amb en Dende... – va dir amb un bri de bona notícia mentre es mirava el seu voltant – Esperant, suposo, que els humans facin alguna cosa per salvar aquest planeta...

– Estan espantats...

– Ja ho he vist ja. No n'hi ha per menys, Satanàs Cor Petit... – El to recuperat gairebé li recordava d'altres èpoques on es podien ficar un amb l'altre com una activitat desembafadora... i no amb aquell matís nostàlgic amb què aparentaven comunicar-se ara. 'Ambdós sabien que en algun moment haurien d'acceptar que, per ser honestos, res continuava sent igual'.

Una ganyota de paciència després, el namekià però optava per deixar-ho estar... per esperar a què tot acabés. 'Per sort continuaven entenent-se com sempre... en un nivell de perfecció gairebé mil·limètrica'.

– I què proposes, _princesa_?

Ella, per la seva banda, va fer un gest d'exasperació amb les espatlles. – No ho sé, noi. En Iamxa ha dit alguna cosa de mils d'espectadors ficats en un camp de nosèquè. Ell hi ha anat... parlava de no sé quin joc... que hauria d'estar jugant-s'hi aquesta tarda...

– Després d'haver mort en mans d'en Bu, realment creus que hauran mantingut el que sigui que digui _aquell_ que algú pensava fer?

Ella va somriure prudentment. – Després d'haver mort en mans d'en Bu – va respondre – Van per la vida com si tot hagués estat un malson... No he vist per aquí a ningú que no pensés fer el que ja tenia planejat abans del 'somni'. Tu, sí?!

– Uns quants milers tampoc serviran de res...

– No, però és millor que no fer res.

.

En Vegeta, per molt que a la Terra no ho sabessin, no trigaria en morir si en Goku no aconseguia reunir prou energia.

– Afanyeu-vos, vinga – va cridar una vegada més amb els braços alçats – No us importa el que li passi a la Terra? Inconscients!

.

– Mira'l – va fer la Nasu uns centenars de quilòmetres enllà quan es van topar amb un Iamxa que havia aterrat enmig d'una mena de recinte ovalat on dos equips d'homes jugaven a alguna cosa en ple terreny de sorra i gespa – Què fa?

Pel que es veia: l'humà havia intentat intervenir micròfon en mà, pres a algú d'aquella mena d'espectacle musical d'inici que anava a començar, però tampoc així se n'havia sortit.

Ara mateix estava sent avassallat amb tot de porqueria que uns i altres tiraven com a queixa des de les grades... I una mena de policies intentaven detenir-lo.

– És impossible – va lamentar en alçar el vol i veure'ls – I no podré jugar a beisbol mai més en cap equip del planeta... Com ho explicaré això de què volo, eh?

La Nasu va aixecar una cella mig escèptica.

– No hi haurà més d'això que dius que jugues si res funciona – va dir – Deixa'm a mi. I no us espanteu... no em carregaré ningú.

– Què vols fer?

Però abans de poder respondre al lluitador terrícola la Nasu ja era a baix entre els policies, els jugadors i els membres de l'organització. Tots plegats havien quedat congelats després que es decidís a llançar un atac sobre el terra que havia deixat un gran forat enmig del camp.

Va veure el micròfon que havia deixat en Iamxa llançat a terra amb una mica de dubte que fos allò el que hagués d'agafar per fer-se sentir.

– Com us ho podria dir? – va fer – Ah! Sí... – va valorar mentir llavors perillosament – O aixequeu els braços o la sorra potser no és l'únic que volarà... Us sembla bé així?!

'No pensava pas, és clar, fer res d'allò... però si aquella era l'única manera que l'escoltessin...'.

Lamentablement en comptes de fer-li cas, s'alçaven ja abandonant els seients en autèntica estampida...

– Qui fa més por ara, eh?! – va sentir murmurar a en Cor Petit que havia descendit una mica per acostar-s'hi – Deixa aquest trasto ja, va... – va referir-se al micro que, de fet, la Nasu no sabia ben bé ni com fer servir. La seva veu havia ressonat a través d'ell, acompanyada d'un molest xiulet, bàsicament perquè ja estava engegat: – A qui se li acut amenaçar-los?!

Els jugadors dels dos equips, tots paios musculats i atlètics, per no parlar del cos policial, tots se'ls miraven com si fossin el mateix dimoni.

'Si en Bu els feia por... ara mateix ells també'.

Una altra veu, no obstant, va fer parar tothom de cop. 'Venia del cel i aparentava omnipresent, com les demés'. – És en Satan! – van començar a sentir d'entre els humans que tenien més a prop.

– Sí, sí que és ell!

– Com podeu ser tan idiotes – parlava el fals heroi en aquell moment. 'Gairebé per la pura frustració de veure, en el que ell creia que era un somni, que quasi ningú del planeta reaccionava'. – Cretins! No digueu més animalades! Per què no els feu cas?! Voleu deixar el que feu i estar pel que us dic, sou uns sabatots!

– Així – la Nasu va girar-se de resquitllada en escoltar més veus reaccionant al seu voltant – Aquesta dona de la samarreta desmanegada i els texans curts és deixeble del senyor Satan? Li hem de fer cas?

– Deixeble de...

S'havia començat a indignar, quan la mà d'en Cor Petit al braç, va fer-la de veritat veure el que de debò passava. 'Gràcies a en Satan, els humans els començaven a obeir'.

Així sí podrien salvar el món.

.

.

– Sí que sóc en Satan – va inflar-se d'orgull el suposat Campió d'Arts Marcials des del planeta Kaitoxin – Volia conservar l'anonimat, però ara tant serà... Va, feu tot el que us diguem... Necessito que m'ajudeu a guanyar el monstre...

A en Son Goku tant li era que s'endugués el mèrit ell. Va mirar-lo però sorprès en adonar-se que, aquesta vegada sí, els humans estaven fent cas a les seves peticions.

– Ja ve – va cridar intentant donar ànims a en Vegeta que continuava sent apallissat allà baix entre les roques – Tota l'energia... ja ve, Vegeta. Ja comença a ser molt grossa la bola. Aguanta una mica més...

En aquell moment la única por d'en Son Goku era no ser-hi a temps. 'A aquell pas el príncep moriria abans que ell pogués fer-hi res... Malgrat que un minut després s'adonava que encara podia posar-hi remei... la bola Genki, que subjectava amb esforços amb els braços alçats a l'aire, s'acabava de completar'.

I era enorme.

– Ja està! – va cridar de nou – Vegeta, surt del mig, va!

– No – va negar però l'altre guerrer esgotat i colpejat fins a la sacietat – El meu pobre cos ja no ho aguanta més. No em puc moure...

– Però...

'Si llançava llavors la bola Genki, a més d'en Bu, també mataria en Vegeta'. No podia fer-ho.

– Fes-ho, idiota! – va remugar no obstant aquest.

– Però què t'empatolles?! – va mantenir-se ferm en Son Goku – Fes-t'ho com vulguis però surt d'aquí, Vegeta. Acabaries sent destruït per la bola Genki també, si no.

– No siguis ruc, pallasso – va prémer els punys i va intentar mantenir almenys el tors alçat gràcies als colzes – No pateixis inútilment per mi i fes-ne via – va colpejar el terra ja amb les últimes forces – Carallot!

No tenien gaire més temps, i mentrestant en Bu havia decidit entretenir-se tornant a colpejar l'home que ja tenia a terra destrossat.

– _Oncle! – Des del planeta Nàmek, i "gràcies" a la bola amb què ho podien observar tot, a la Reiya gairebé li sagnaven les palmes de les mans de clavar-s'hi les ungles – No podem deixar que el mati, Dende. Kibitoxin! Vull anar-hi! _

– _Que vols fer què?_

– _L'hem de treure del mig, Kibitoxin!_

Els atacs d'en Bu estaven ara a punt de centrar-se en el Son Goku i sol i esgotat no resistiria tampoc el suficient per mantenir la bola Genki a l'aire per més temps.

En Bu grassonet, que havien donat per K.O., acabava de reaparèixer, i estava a punt d'entrar en combat, però ni allò era garantia de res.

– _Anem-hi, va! _

– _Però que no veus que encara morirem tots plegats si tornem al meu planeta! _

_La Reiya va haver de contenir aquest cop les llàgrimes per no plorar de debò aleshores. _

– _I què proposes, eh?! Que el deixem morir?!_

– _Ja no hi sou a temps... – La veu serena d'en Ro Kaitoxin va acabar de posar-li els pèls de punta a la tossuda nena abans, tanmateix, de comprovar que alguna cosa més fallava en aquell altre lloc on tot era en joc. _

– Vegeta – Havia cridat en Son Goku, després de no poder aguantar més la bola alçada – Ho sento!

I malgrat que en Bu grassonet s'hi havia ficat definitivament pel mig, poc més podria suportar ja el guerrer.

– Satan! – va cridar el Bu grassonet a continuació. I llavors l'humà va comprendre que era el moment de treure en Vegeta del mig.

'No li arribarien a estar mai prou agraïts'. I això que mai els havia semblat precisament un heroi.

– Prepara't per morir! – la bola plena d'energia avançava ja darrere en Bu empesa per en Goku...

– _Què li passa ara?! – va preguntar-se en Dende sorprès, però. – Per què no li dóna l'empeita final i el liquida ja?_

– Aquest no és el meu poder només – S'autoconvencia en Goku per a fer-ho mentre els cabells li anaven i li venien a la cara i forçava els músculs tot el que podia – És el poder de tota la gent de la Terra... o sigui que no puc perdre, és absolutament impossible!

– Empeny més fort! – Intentava dir també en Vegeta mentre l'observava, aquest cop subjecte a en Satan – Va...

Tot i que aquella tasca començava a aparentar impossible d'assolir.

– No puc – va reconèixer en Son Goku amb ràbia finalment – No tinc més energia! Ostres – va notar que perdia terreny i tot – Quin desastre – va maleir-se tots els ossos sense acabar de rendir-se – Ara que era tan a prop ja...

– No pot ser – va lamentar en Vegeta – No ho hem calculat prou bé. Ara resulta que aquest carallot no té prou energia per acabar de llançar la bola contra en Bu ell sol...

– No... – Es queixava en Goku – No puc!

– _I ara tampoc penses fer-hi res, Kibitoxin?! – va protestar la Reiya mentre continuaven observant l'esfera de cristall – Anem-hi! En Dende pot donar-li energia... Porta'ns-hi immediatament! _

– _Però és que...- En Kibitoxin havia estat poc propici a reconèixer-ho – És que quan hem decidit donar energia com estaven fent a la Terra, jo també m'he quedat sense energia. Ara necessitaria almenys un minut més per recuperar-me. Hem d'esperar per anar-hi!_

– _I tu ets un Déu?_

– _Joveneta!_

_La Reiya va creuar-se, finalment, de braços exasperada per la reprimenda d'en Ro Kaitoxin... i per la impossibilitat de fer res més que mirar com tot se n'anava a norris. _

Va escoltar, clarament i de nou, però, la veu d'en Vegeta al cap d'uns segons.

'El príncep havia proposat també demanar més energia a la gent de la Terra per augmentar la massa crítica de la bola Genki... encara que... com que la gent no estava recuperada de tota l'energia que havia donat... podia morir tothom de fer-ho així'.

– I què? – Havia espetegat a crits en Vegeta – Si venç el monstre Bu no quedarà ni l'apuntador tampoc. Va, fes-ho, burro. Demana'ls-hi energia! – S'havia dirigit a en Satan, encara que en Kaito del Nord no parava de queixar-se al respecte i de témer per la vida dels terrestres – Necessitem més força per a la bola.

Havia estat després, en pensar en el tercer desig que els quedava, quan en Vegeta havia caigut en què hi havia una altra manera de fer-ho.

– Dende – Se l'hi havia dirigit en aquell instant – Necessitem que en Kakarot recuperi les forces!

– _Per fi una idea! – Havia rondinat la Reiya mirant-se en Kibitoxin aleshores, mentre insistia amb la mirada a en Dende per a què actués. _

Tot estava a punt de sortir bé.

– _Ja està – van celebrar finalment a Nàmek després d'acomiadar en Porunga – Ara recuperarà tota la seva energia!_

.

.

Feia un bon instant que la Nasu, en Cor Petit i els demés havien decidit traslladar-se al palau de Déu per poder detectar amb més facilitat les energies d'en Goku i en Bu, i per tant saber el que aparentava passar a una distància que anava més enllà d'aquell món i tot.

– Cor Petit – va no obstant intentar dir-li la dona mentre en Iamxa se'ls avançava i es retrobava amb en Krilín quilòmetres enllà.

– Sí?!

– Lamento haver...

– Xxxt. – va mirar-la ell. 'En un nou intent de posposar el moment_ a_ _després_'.

– Però... – va intentar expressar-se a la fi tant sí com no – No he estat prou honesta, Cor Petit... Deia una cosa i en pensava mils de diferents i encara que alguna s'assemblés al que et deia, de cap n'acabava d'estar segura...

Ell va somriure-li de costat per l'evident embarbussament que acabava de pronunciar.

– Has parlat amb en Son Goku a l'Altre Món?!

– No – va negar amb un gest discret – He... bus... vaig buscar en Bardock...

– Oh.

– No és el que creus... – va insistir la saiyan igualment – Ni tampoc és el que jo creia, la veritat. – Va rumiar-hi. 'En el fet que havia esperat que aquell sentiment, cap a en Son Goku, tingués encara alguna mena de relació amb aquella admiració infantil...'. Que fos aquell el motiu pel qual continuava mantenint-se malgrat els anys.

No havia estat així.

També lamentava ara haver estat capaç de pensar en la seguretat que li atorgava aquella situació amb en Cor Petit i en el fet de no voler-hi renunciar, i un segon després haver-se deixat portar – i més d'una vegada – per aquella mena de magnetisme que li feia recordar el passat, els errors comesos i alguns moments que ni sabia que tenia al cap... no amb tant exasperat detall.

'Tota ella havia estat una completa contradicció des de què havia sabut que veuria en Son Goku de nou'.

I ara malgrat cregués que, amb la fi d'en Bu, també s'acabaria aquella situació... volia deixar d'enganyar-se a si mateixa... i deixar d'enganyar a algú que en realitat sí s'estimava el suficient per ser sincera, com era en Cor Petit.

El namekià, no obstant, no volia ni pretenia continuar veient-la donar voltes a una realitat que, per ell mateix, coneixia més que bé.

– L'únic que crec és que ets una capgròs tossuda que un dia o altre havia d'entrar en raó... – En aquell instant, aquella mena de confusió de part de la saiyan tampoc volia dir res més que el sincerar-se per fi després d'un parell de dies convulsos...

'Cap d'ells, al cap i a la fi, es podia imaginar que en unes hores en Son Goku tornaria a ser allà'.

– Mireu, per allà també vénen els nens i en Gohan – van escoltar dir a en Krilín més enllà ja camí del palau de Déu. 'Tots plegats anaven decidits a reunir-se allà dalt... i esperar el que fos que hagués finalment de passar'.

Comptaven poder detectar les energies que encara lluitaven amb suficient claredat des d'aquell punt del planeta.

.

.

– Així, així – celebrava en Goku tot empenyent l'energia Genki contra un Bu cada vegada més en retrocés – Visca! –. I, malgrat tot, no podia deixar de rumiar en el repte que havia suposat, en efecte, lluitar-hi cos a cos i enfrontar-s'hi de diferents formes fins el final: – Aquest monstre ha estat terrible. Però també un gran adversari – va acceptar per dins – Ara sí, que ja no hi tens res a fer, és la teva fi. Has lluitat com pocs, s'ha de reconèixer... –. Acabant, a més, amb el llançament d'un desig: – Reneix encara més fort el pròxim cop, i ens tornarem a enfrontar. T'estaré esperant, jo també hauré millorat la meva tècnica... Arreveure!

En Vegeta i tots els altres en menor – o major mesura – van poder veure o notar com de sobte el ki d'en Bu esclatava en mil pedaços... mentre que es mantenia el d'en Goku allà on fos.

En Gohan, en Cor Petit i el grup dels que havien intentat convèncer els terrícoles fins al final, havien aterrat un moment abans al palau de Déu on el fill d'en Son Goku havia donat ja un bon ensurt a la Vídel i a la seva mare, que fins llavors i des de que algú els havia dit era mort la primera vegada, l'havien estat esperant.

– _Au va, Xixi – Havia fet broma la Bulma tot i córrer a abraçar en Trunks just després – No siguis tan possessiva dona, deixa que la Vídel el tingui una mica per ella ara..._

_I el cert era que la Xixi, aquesta vegada, ni tan sols s'hi havia oposat. _

– _Vine aquí, Goten – havia abraçat amb ganes el seu fill petit ella també – Quin ensurt que heu fet passar a la mare..._

– Ho ha fet – Havien escoltat en Cor Petit segons després – En Son Goku ha vençut el monstre Bu! O almenys ja no se'n nota l'energia!

.

.

'I sí, era cert'. Al planeta dels Kaitoxin en Son Goku per fi podia tornar al seu estat normal i deixar-se caure a terra esgotat, mentre en Vegeta simplement queia mig desmaiat de l'esforç.

Només els quedava somriure i fer-se el símbol de la victòria, davant del que acabaven d'aconseguir.

Davant d'un Satan que encara dubtava entre estar vivint allò o simplement estar-ho somiant... _I abans que, aquest cop sí, la Reiya i en Dende poguessin empènyer en Kibitoxin a intentar (ja) un nou canvi de lloc instantani per poder socórre'ls. _

– Així – dubtava en Satan mentrestant, preguntant-li-ho a un Goku que s'havia pogut asseure ja en una roca sense forces – L'has vençut?

El somriure havia estat suficient per confirmar-li-ho i animar-lo a confirmar-ho ell mateix a la Terra.

– Caram – va celebrar-ho a riallades el pare de la Vídel – L'has vençut!

– Oncle! – Una veu va cridar l'atenció d'en Son Goku tot de seguit, en el moment en què en Satan acabava de comunicar-se amb els terrícoles. 'Era la Reiya, amb les dues cues al cap més rebels que mai i el rostre de preocupació que es deixava anar sobtadament d'en Dende i en Kibitoxin i queia de genolls allà on en Vegeta era ara intentant contenir el terrible mal de les ferides'.

En Goku va permetre's observar un instant la seva filla abans de badar boca. 'I va guardar un instant de silenci, permetent-se reparar en els detalls de l'esverada nena, fins i tot abans de demanar a en Dende que no fos a ell el primer que curés'.

– Vés primer amb en Vegeta – va dir serenament llavors – Ha quedat ben baldat del combat...

'Per la seva banda, no aconseguia evocar a ningú més quan mirava la Reiya... per ell sempre seria una còpia en miniatura de la Nasu... per molt que probablement tingués més aviat alguna cosa de la seva pròpia fisonomia'.

– Estàs bé, oncle?!

– Sí... – va intentar aixecar-se quan les mans d'en Dende ja l'havien curat – Crec que sí – va posar-li aleshores una mà al cap, entre els cabells, mentre també se la mirava. – Què t'ha semblat?!

– Genial! – va dir amb veritable emoció, reparant just després en el to indiscriminadament alt utilitzat i en què algú els observava més enllà. 'Aquest cop en Dende havia tornat a ell, a l'heroi, per curar-li definitivament les ferides'.

La Reiya va ullar-lo fixament un moment fins que les seves mirades van creuar-se.

– Ha estat bé, sí – va somriure en Goku picant-li l'ullet divertit en reconèixer en la prudència de la nena la mateixa reacció que hagués tingut en Vegeta d'haver expressat cap mena d'emoció a aquell exacte volum de veu. – Molt bé, diria jo.

La menuda, no obstant, encara se sentia lleugerament incòmoda amb aquella mena de confiança que se suposava, i ella mateixa creia, que després de tot havia prou de ser normal. 'Era el seu pare'.

I, de totes maneres, no estava segura de com actuar...

– Si no teniu aureola... – va deixar anar dirigint-se de primeres també a en Vegeta; descarada i sense més – ... vol dir que tornareu a la Terra? Els dos?!

'Havia estat potser temptada a referir-se de vostè _a l'altre home_... tot i que per impuls – sense pensar-ho gaire més – li havia sortit així...'. La pregunta, _ell _tampoc ho podia negar, tenia per en Son Goku alguna mena _de nosequè_ que no podia deixar-li en absolut cap mena de bon sabor de boca.

– Sí... – va valorar prudentment en Goku, sense que en canvi en Vegeta digués res. 'Alguna cosa en la qüestió, aparentava anar més dirigida a en Kakarot que a ell, al cap i a la fi'. – Crec que ara res m'ho impedeix.

– A Nàmek n'estaran contents...

– Bé... – va anar de primeres a dir una altra cosa – Com dius?!

'Aquest cop fins i tot en Dende s'havia girat'. A la vegada que els dos Déus Kaitoxin s'escarrassaven, en canvi, en comprovar els desperfectes del seu planeta.

De totes maneres, fins i tot en Satan i el gosset que aquest abraçava acabaven de comprendre ara que, pel to, i pel silenci posterior... alguna cosa passava en aquella conversa: que de trivial havia passat a aparentar _més aviat_ _inèdita._

– M'han dit que la última vegada que hi va... que hi vas parlar – va valorar la Reiya les paraules que deia; tampoc molt conscient de la seva importància – era perquè potser volies ressuscitar. Creuen que hi fas falta... a la Terra, vull dir.

– Això t'han dit? – va intentar l'home ser lleuger en el somriure.

'Volgués treure'n importància o no, el fet era que el mateix Vegeta l'observava ja amb sobtada atenció'.

– Ah, sí, carallot?! – va deixar anar també sense més – així que al cap i a la fi no hi estaves tan bé mort, no?!

– Tenia els meus motius – va esquivar-lo ara aquest, en to jocós, intentant acabar ja amb aquell rumb dels esdeveniments – De totes maneres... – va mirar-los finalment a tots, més seriós del que havia estat en estona des de què havia comprès que per fi tenia la força necessària per vèncer en Bu – ... d'això ja fa molt temps. No necessitàveu la meva ajuda.

– No?! No fotis? – va ser escèptic en Vegeta, endevinant-ne per sobre la data, mentre els demés cada vegada els prestaven més i més atenció – I parla... fa sis anys i un molt escaig potser? No vas tenir pas tant temps per pensar-t'ho amb en Bojack. Caram – va somriure de nou – No em diguis que creies que no podríem amb la paia aquella?! Per favor... – va escopir a terra tot i que era clarament una postura estudiada per comprovar si la seva teoria era la certa. – Ja pots ser tot l'imprescindible que vulguis, nano. Però _d'aquella_ me'n podia desfer jo sense escarafalls... Suposo que ja vas veure-ho.

– No val la pena donar-hi voltes – va tancar ràpidament, no obstant, el tema en Son Goku – I els altres podrien tenir-m'ho en compte – va valorar per sobre, tampoc acabant de referir-se a ningú en concret, quasi forçant el riure: – Què us sembla si deixem estar l'anècdota? S'ha de celebrar que ens hem desfet d'en Bu, no?!

No buscava ara ferir a ningú explicant que hauria pogut intentar tornar... i que en canvi ho havia desestimat. 'En Gohan, alguns dels seus amics, la Xixi... o sí, _ella_... qualsevol de tots ells, podria no entendre que en aquell llavors finalment no hagués tornat'.

I no valia la pena capficar-s'hi tant temps després...

El so eixut d'en Satan girant-se cap a les roques amb la sorpresa a la boca va destarotar-los definitivament a continuació.

– És en Bee. – va exclamar l'humà – Ha trobat el cos d'en Bu grassonet! És viu!

– Com?!

– És viu – va dirigir-se a en Dende mentre tots els altres s'hi acostaven – Eh, que tu el pots curar amic meu?! Amb els teus poders màgics...

– Jo...

– Surt del mig – no va trigar a alçar la mà per rematar-lo en Vegeta – Què t'empatolles? No facis broma! Surt del mig! El penso rematar ara mateix...

– No! No ho facis – No va apartar-se però aquest cop en Satan – No és cap mal nano ell. No li pots fer mal. Si és un tros de pa, un angelet... Era el malvat Babidí el que li feia fer coses dolentes!

– Mira que ets sabatot – va prémer les dents, no obstant, el príncep – Què pretens?! Que torni a donar via lliure a la part maligna de la seva naturalesa i ens hàgim d'enfrontar a un altre monstre Bu?!

'En Satan estava disposat a responsabilitzar-se'n'. Encara que, en teoria, que ell hi estigués a sobre no hagués de servir de res.

La Reiya s'havia adonat mentre el seu oncle intentava discutir amb en Satan que, en canvi, en Son Goku només somreia. 'No havia tingut oportunitat de conèixer-lo gaire abans, però ja llavors podia endevinar que aquell era un somriure seu molt característic... ja li havia vist abans i era el gest de quan estava segur d'alguna cosa'.

– Dende – va demanar el guerrer de robes encara destrossades que era al seu darrere – Cura a en Bu, si us plau.

– Què dius?! – va mirar-lo de dalt a baix en Vegeta, aquesta vegada no amb cap mena d'imposada falsa malícia – Que t'has trastocat?

– Au – va fer relaxat, com si fes res no s'haguessin estat jugant el destí de l'univers sencer per cap monstre rosat – Vinga, calma, Vegeta. En Bu i en Satan ens han ajudat. Ja ho has vist... Si no hagués estat per ells dos, el monstre Bu ens hauria pelat – va afegir amb total tranquil·litat – Oi?! I a més a més el que hem de fer és entrenar-nos bé i estar preparats per qualsevol amenaça que es presenti en el futur.

Hores d'ara s'havia posat les mans als costats i, com la Reiya podia comprovar, era un home totalment diferent al lluitador aguerrit que ho havia donat tot per vèncer fins a les últimes forces...

– I quan el Bu estigui curat, tornarem a la Terra – va acabar de canviar el to per un de totalment despreocupat – Ens menjarem uns bons tiberis i dormirem fins que el cos ens digui prou!

– Si tu ho dius, Kakarot...

'Ja s'ocuparien després de demanar al drac Shenron que els humans oblidessin de les seves respectives memòries aquell qui ara seria el millor i més fidel company d'en Satan'.

La nena començava a entendre els motius d'aquella mena de veneració que tots tenien per qui era el seu pare biològic. 'Tan aviat salvava l'univers com et parlava amb aquella franquesa que quasi arribava a ratllar el surrealisme'.

– En fi... – va remirar-se'l un darrer cop abans d'observar callada com en Dende reanimava en Bu. – Així que tot s'ha acabat...

.

– Vegeta – va pronunciar després en Goku en veu baixa, un moment abans que tothom es preparés per marxar. 'En Kibitoxin mateix els duria de tornada amb el canvi de lloc instantani ja que ell estava curat però escàs d'energia'. – Això de fa sis anys... – va moure el cap per assegurar-se que cap dels altres hi parava atenció – No val la pena que ningú més ho sàpiga...

– D'acord – va fer sec el príncep, quasi com si tant li fos. – Si és el que vols...

– Me'n dónes la teva paraula?

– Vols la meva paraula, Kakarot? – va quasi riure-se'n amb el to renovat d'ironia caragirada – Tens la meva paraula...

.

.

.

La Nasu va mirar les rajoles immaculades de palau en aquella calma tensa a través de la qual tots esperaven almenys l'aparició d'en Dende, la Reiya i el Satan.

'Era encara un misteri si en Vegeta podria tornar...'. I tots plegats tenien clar que en Goku no podria fer-ho, no més enllà potser d'anunciar-los que per fi havia vençut el monstre Bu. La dona, doncs, va intercanviar una mirada _d'espera impacient_ amb en Cor Petit i va bufar...

Una mica més enllà els amics d'en Son Goku es removien inquiets en la mateixa circumstància: – No podeu estar equivocats, oi? – va atrevir-se a valorar la Bulma – Tot ha anat bé...

– Sí, dona – va intentar treure ferro a l'espera en Krilín – És clar!

Va ser aleshores quan tots plegats van notar alguna mena de moviment més enllà... just a l'altra banda de la plataforma on eren.

– _Creieu que trigarem a saber-ne res? – Havia intentat animar l'ambient en Gyumao un instant abans, amb els assentiments immediats d'en Follet Tortuga i l'Ulong. _

– _A saber... – Havia aventurat en Iamxa a la vegada –... penseu que potser només tornen en Dende i la nena..._

– _I en Satan... _

– _I en Satan. _

_Davant d'aquella possibilitat, de fet, la Bulma ni tan sols havia tornat a aixecar cap i no havia parat d'inquietar-se. 'Esperava que en Vegeta també hagués pogut ressuscitar'. _

– Ei – Després de la sensació que havia arribat algú a l'altra banda, efectivament van veure'ls aparèixer darrere els seus propis passos. – Nois...

– Hola, hola a tots!

Havien caminat per darrere les columnes i fins on hi havia el seu grup d'amics.

– Vegeta!

– Son Goku!

– Pare!

La Nasu – en aquell instant – va deixar enrere l'ullada que mantenia amb un seriós Cor Petit. 'Per observar, de cop i volta, als nouvinguts'.

Amb un salt a l'estómac i una punxada al cor.

– Mama! – Gairebé sense poder processar res, però, va veure córrer la seva filla cap a ella; i alleujada, mentre els demés abraçaven els seus, la saiyan també va aferrar-se a la seva petita.

Prement contra si a la Reiya, va tenir temps encara per a buscar en Dende amb la mirada, que ja s'acostava a ella... i a en Popo i en Cor Petit. 'I per veure – clarament – com la Bulma picava l'ullet i feia el símbol de la victòria a un Vegeta de moment distant que, més que segur, canviaria del tot quan ja no hi hagués tanta gent davant'.

En Trunks agafava el seu pare del braç. I de la mateixa manera, en Son Gohan i en Goten també havien corregut cap al seu progenitor.

– Has estat molt valenta – va acabar per murmurar allò a l'oïda de la seva menuda – Molt valenta.

– En Dende també – va mig respondre la nena. 'Una mica avergonyida d'una abraçada que, malgrat l'estima profunda que mare i filla es tenien, no li era excessivament usual'.

– Sí – En entendre bé la Reiya, la Nasu va assentir a més al joveníssim Déu que tenia ara davant, agafant-li la mà amb l'afecte amb què ja l'havia tractat de feia molt temps. 'La princesa saiyajin l'havia vist créixer i l'havia vist ésser la deïtat _de per allà_: Sempre amb l'ajuda d'en Popo i en Cor Petit, però també _sempre_ amb aquell aire de _bona fe_ tan seu'. – Tots dos ho heu estat, de valents.

Amb la seva filla aferrada al costat i en Popo donant definitivament la benvinguda a en Dende, a l'hora que en Cor Petit s'hi dirigia també amb cert aire paternal, la Nasu sabia ja que li tocava aixecar la vista i buscar el seu germà.

Va preferir, això sí, observar els namekians un segon més.

En Cor Petit havia estat com el tutor del seu congènere tot aquell temps, tots aquells anys en què havien viscut a palau. 'I no podia negar – tampoc ella – que en el fons els havia preocupat, pel que pogués passar-li i per la responsabilitat que arrossegava, més enllà i tot de les Boles de Drac'.

Va resistir-se per enèsima vegada a mirar endavant, però després – quan els crits d'alegria i benvinguda deixaven pas a la calma – la Nasu va veure que ja no tenia excusa per no aixecar el cap.

'Si no es comportava amb naturalitat es notaria massa que _n'evitava _el contacte visual'.

Va rumiar fugaçment en la possibilitat de dirigir-se directament a en Vegeta; encara que el fet que, l'última vegada que s'havien parlat, hagués estat precisament en l'instant que aquest l'havia atacat, no en millorava el panorama.

Tampoc tenia massa més opcions.

I coses del destí, o no, ni tan sols va tenir temps de buscar el seu germà amb la vista – encara subjectant l'espatlla de la Reiya – quan va notar certa escalfor a la gola i ardor d'estómac a mansalva.

No podia ser... 'Ell, en Son Goku, l'havia estat observant abans'. L'havia enxampat ullant-la, no excessivament de reüll, de fet, en el moment d'aixecar el cap.

Va intentar llavors desviar la mirada mentre l'home agafava en Goten i el feia volar a l'aire envoltat de la xerinola d'en Gohan i els seus amics.

'No seria fins un segon després que en Krilín i en Follet Tortuga deixarien estar per moments la seva passiva atenció a l'heroi, en trobar a faltar algú entre els qui ara hi eren a tocar'.

La Nasu va veure'ls aleshores mirar enrere sí, tot i que no va acabar de caure-hi _encara_. 'Ella mateixa es trobava sense saber què fer'. Amb la dignitat penjant del prim fil que només podia reconduir d'una manera: intentant dir quelcom a un Vegeta que era a uns quants metres de tots, excepte de la Bulma i d'en Trunks, i que – maleït sia – evitava estar-ne pendent'.

Si no volia parlar amb ella, havia escollit el pitjor moment per ignorar-la.

'Aquells eren els pensaments de la saiyan a l'hora que, en canvi, d'altres reparaven més en aquell altre no-tan-petit _detall_'.

– Filla... – En Gyumao va buscar amb la mirada la seva filla que amb prou feines havia fet dos passos endavant en veure aparèixer en Son Goku. 'Hi havia alguna cosa estranya en ella, fins i tot més enllà del fet que continuava mirant-lo des de llavors amb un cert remor nou que començava a flotar amb estranyesa a l'aire'.

Una alegria immensa l'havia cobert en veure'l aparèixer, així com quan s'havia retrobat amb els seus fills... però aquella mateixa alegria l'havia deixat parada a mig camí mentre els nanos corrien a envoltar el seu pare. 'Una part d'ella es debatia amb si mateixa i intentava saber perquè si bé sí estava contenta per aquella quasi aparició, havia quedat descol·locada en adonar-se – i començava a pensar que era l'única – que en Son Goku no duia cap tipus d'aurèola al cap'.

Hauria d'estar com boja de contenta amb la idea que, en efecte, tot podia ser que fos viu... 'I no obstant gairebé li havia faltat l'aire als pulmons en realitzar-ho'.

Si era viu, si per algun estrany motiu era viu, tornaria al Mont Paos... ella ja no seria vídua. 'I serien una família'.

Una família en què ja res importaria... Es deia. ¿Però fins quan?.

'Perquè, en realitat, coneixia massa bé a en Son Goku per enganyar-se. Ell tornaria al Mont Paos i es deixaria cuidar, ella li faria tots aquells menjars que li agradaven i el veuria entrenar sense descans... però quan duraria tot allò aquella vegada?'.

Tard o d'hora, alguna cosa passaria. 'Un monstre, més extraterrestres... una obligació improrrogable... que acabaria duent-lo a lluitar...'. I ella es quedaria a casa patint... sabent que algú altre patia també per ell de més a prop... que el seu home, de veritat, també estaria patint per aquell _algú altre_ allà on fossin, fos quina fos l'amenaça a la qual s'enfrontessin.

I abans o després aquella dona o ell toparien, potser sense proposar-s'ho. 'I en Son Goku desitjaria quedar-s'hi... la miraria o la tocaria de resquitllada, quasi sense voler, i tornarien a estar exactament on sempre'. Al punt de desitjar-se, d'enganyar-la potser; però de després allunyar-se i tornar a casa... per aquella maleïda promesa que ella mateixa, la Xixi, li havia arrencat feia una pila d'anys.

Així seria sempre la seva vida. 'Si no hi havia abans, és clar, un motiu el suficientment absurd per a què ell considerés adequat desaparèixer...'.

Perquè se suposava, i estava segura que tots ho pensaven, que ella estaria esperant-lo sempre.

I el fet és que la Xixi no sabia ara mateix què faria l'altra dona... però ella, el que era ella, ja no tenia suficients forces per seguir lluitant...

L'asfixiava només pensar en un altre adéu.

'No podria sobreviure a un altre adéu de l'home que, sí, havia estimat amb bogeria... però també l'havia acabat fent autocomplaent i esclava... esclava d'una espera que – i no parlava psicològicament – físicament ja no podria suportar més'. Quasi notava aquell petit escalfor bloquejant-li els sentits i la falta d'aire els pulmons, davant la disjuntiva – per ella ara obligació – d'acollir amb els braços oberts el seu marit.

Havia cregut amb el matrimoni... de la manera més fidel i tossuda que s'hi podia creure. 'Fins que la mort us separi', havia dit una vegada algú. I tanmateix la mort ja els havia separat dos cops... i quan no ho havien fet els extraterrestres, els llargs i inacabables entrenaments i la incapacitat del seu espòs per entendre que complir aquella promesa no havia estat mai només ser-hi a estones o de passada.

Tenia dos fills meravellosos. 'Potser més li valia quedar-se amb el que tot allò li havia donat fins llavors... i no arriscar-se a acabar per perdre la raó i tot en un nou arreveure que, podia tardar més o menys, però que sí realment en Goku era viu, sabia que arribaria'.

Havia guardat silenci durant tanta estona, després d'aquell pensament asfixiant, que va adonar-se més tard que, de fet, havia tancat els ulls. Va obrir-los de cop, en notar ja la veu suau del seu pare cridant-la... i la mirada d'en Iamxa atenta a ella.

En Krilín i en Follet Tortuga també l'examinaven de més enllà.

I a aquelles alçades en Son Gohan, que també l'havia trobat a faltar envoltant el seu pare, s'havia girat ja per buscar-la. 'El seu fill havia somrigut als manyocs que el seu pare dedicava en Goten, mentre calladament cercava amb la mirada precisament allò: On era la dona que portava aquell seu vestit oriental groc i el mocador lila sobre les espatlles'. On era la mestressa de casa de la paciència infinita que, en aquesta ocasió i contra tot pronòstic, no s'havia llançat encara als braços del seu marit.

'Seria molt difícil d'explicar-li tot a en Goten'. No sabia si el nen ho entendria...

– No puc... – va rematar-ho així parlant amb si mateixa, potser no totalment inconscient del fet que aquells que hi eren més a prop sí la podien sentir. 'Aixecant la vista després per tornar-se a trobar amb la ja no tan amagada expectació d'un Iamxa atent'.– Crec que ja no puc més – I ho deia i a mesura que s'ho repetia al cap més i més sentit hi trobava. – No, no puc més – La dona va acabar eixugant-se una llàgrima que se li escapava sense avís, a l'hora que la Bulma ja s'havia girat també cap a ella... només per trobar-se que en Iamxa somreia ara mateix ximplement a aquella nova expressió de la filla d'en Gyumao.

'¿Hi havia algú a la colla que encara no s'hagués adonat del que exactament passava allà?'.

En aquell moment, en Satan – que havia quedat endarrerit entre les columnes – ja feia estona que abraçava la seva filla Vídel. 'Desitjós de representar-los el seu nou company, a qui no tots acollirien bé de primeres'. Malgrat que no anés a poder fer-ho de seguida. I fins i tot el llorejat Campió d'Arts Marcials podia notar que estava a punt de passar-ne una de grossa. 'No en va les mirades callades i en tensió d'entre uns i d'altres, que havien aparegut després de l'alegria del retrobament, estaven més que a l'ordre del dia'.

Per la seva banda, en Goku – potser aliè a aquell punt fins un segon abans – acabava ja de deixar en Goten a terra i no podia pas no veure cap a on mirava el seu fill gran.

– Xixi...

La dona encara negava amb el cap com si intentés treure paraules d'algun lloc on les tenia remotament apressades.

– No... no puc – va obrir els ulls desesperada en quedar-se entortolligada amb el que volia dir. 'L'últim que desitjava era plorar davant de tots'. Ella cridava, els mantenia en ordre i els portava pel bon camí... però era incapaç de fer el ridícul d'aquella manera... no ara... no així... no quan tota la seva dignitat aparentava estar en joc – Ho sento.

L'expressió ofegada havia acabat per atraure fins i tot l'atenció d'un Cor Petit que encara parlava – potser no tant distretament amb en Dende –. I la d'una Nasu que ja li havia evitat també la mirada abans i que ara era falsament entretinguda, potser també en tensió creixent, en la _apassionant_ tasca de pentinar matusserament els cabells inordenables de la seva filla.

– Au, em tibes... – Tot i la queixa, la Reiya va veure aviat que aquesta vegada sí, la seva mare havia deixat fins i tot de mirar-la. – Vés en compte – Havia remugat malgrat tot per sota el nas.

La Nasu tornava a voler ara trobar per fi la mirada d'en Vegeta... per començar una nova conversa, per enfrontar una reconciliació... pel que fos que hagués de mantenir-la allunyada del que ni tan sols volia entendre que era una completa deserció de la Xixi.

– Sento haver estat fora tant de temps, estimats amics – va fer en Goku just després, potser en una resposta a la Xixi, potser en una mena de "però és que ja sóc aquí"... o probablement només per què sí. 'Parlava i tenia encara en Son Goten subjecte als seus destrossats pantalons taronges en un gest totalment infantil'. – Vaig rebre una vida del Déu Ro Kaitoxin i vaig ressuscitar.

En Vegeta que un segons abans havia, ara sí, mirat la seva germana, sabia perfectament – després d'aquella fusió que els havia fet un – què devia estar passant en aquells moments pel cap d'en Kakarot.

Va somriure de costat un segon.

– Llavors – va provar de dir en Gohan finalment. 'Començant a entendre que sí, que no eren visions seves, el seu pare ja no tenia corona... perquè ja no era mort'. – No te n'has de tornar a anar?

– No – va negar amb afabilitat en Goku sense gaire més – No me n'he de tornar a anar...

Acabava de somriure... però encara estava pendent de tot el que, en efecte, tenia al davant.

– En Kakarot no acabava de fiar-se'n de nosaltres per protegir la Terra – va ser innecessàriament escèptic en Vegeta aleshores. 'Alertant a la resta, però sobretot a la seva germana que l'havia mirat ja un instant abans'.

– Què dius?!

– Imagina si ens menysvalora que va estar a punt de demanar tornar al drac de Nàmek... – va deixar anar per sorpresa i sense cap remordiment. 'No havia tingut cap intenció de complir amb la seva paraula'. –... per por a aquella tal Zangya, es veu... o com fos que es digués. A paies com aquelles jo me les esmorzo...

– Oncle... – va dubtar la Reiya un moment. 'Se suposa que havien dit que...'. Tot i que dret a llei ella tampoc havia estat molt segura que realment fos alguna cosa a callar.

Tampoc en podia entendre la importància, de totes maneres. 'No al nivell que ho entenien els directament afectats en aquella sorprenent afirmació'.

– Vegeta! – La queixa d'en Son Goku, no obstant, arribava ja tard... i no anava a impedir que tots els seus amics es donessin de cop i volta per ben assabentats d'allò. 'Ni que la Nasu mutés la mirada clara que havia mantingut sobre el seu germà per un gest desconfiat... i després finalment desconcertat'.

– Què dius?! Però si... – va callar a destemps, però era clar que es repetia el que tots es deien a si mateixos en aquell moment: 'Que en Son Goku havia escollit _ell_ no tornar... i que, per tant, havia desestimat qualsevol ajuda que el pogués fer reviure d'un bon principi set anys enrere'.

No tenia sentit que hagués volgut ressuscitar després. No almenys en les seves ments.

– És veritat això? – va fer en Krilín igualment colpit llavors – És veritat, Goku?! Vas intentar tornar llavors?

– En realitat no – va optar per reconèixer – Al contrari del que diu en Vegeta... – va formar amb els llavis un somriure que aquesta vegada era més aviat agre – Al contrari del que diu en Vegeta vaig veure que tots us en sortíeu bé sense mí... i vaig decidir no intentar-ho...

– Però... – El dubte de la Nasu va fer, aquesta vegada, que la seva mirada s'estrellés ara sí literalment contra la d'en Son Goku. 'Es podia dir que ambdós van intentar examinar-se... buscar alguna cosa al fons dels ulls de l'altre... tot i que finalment el terror de la Nasu per coses que potser ni volia sentir, va poder més'.

– Jo crec que és millor que et vestim, Reiya. Mira com vas... – Va intentar empènyer endins de palau la nena; com si aquella reunió allà fora, com si el retrobament, ja s'hagués d'alguna manera acabat. – Tens les malles fetes pols...

– Nasu.

– Anem, noia, anem. – va acabar quasi per conduir-la a dins quan va escoltar l'home pronunciar el seu nom. 'No pensava ni per un moment caure en cap mena de complexa explicació que pogués confondre-la encara més'.

Si ara mateix no cridava o mostrava cap tipus d'emoció era només perquè el seu pit contenia tot allò en una punxant i dolorosa pressió. '¿Què estava passant?'.

¿Perquè no corria la Xixi, d'un refotut cop, als braços del seu home... i la deixaven tots a ella en pau d'una punyetera vegada?.

Va fixar-se, en canvi, en què la filla d'en Gyumao i en Iamxa intercanviaven ara una mirada... mentre que tots els altres aparentaven esperar alguna reacció d'ella i no de la veritable muller d'aquell guerrer incorregible que, pel que semblava, els havia estat marejant tot aquell temps...

O només podia veure-ho així ella ara.

Va empènyer la Reiya endins quasi amb feines, sense adonar-se on els passos la portaven. 'I només un cop a l'interior de l'edifici va adonar-se que tot allò, sense ni tan sols mirar ningú abans, havia sonat més a una fugida que a un veritable motiu per marxar'.

¿I què si era una excusa?.

– _Vés-hi. – _En Son Goku que s'havia quedat immòbil i amb el rostre preocupat observant com les dues dones entraven a palau, va girar-se aleshores en adonar-se que qui l'hi estava parlant era el seu fill. 'En Gohan que havia llegit molt millor que ell mateix les decisions marcades al rostre de la seva mare i les pors de la mirada de la Nasu'. – Vés-hi, pare.

– Però...

Va pensar una enèsima vegada en la promesa que encara es podia entossudir a complir. I en què probablement, després de tot el que sabia, la Nasu tenia tot el dret del món a marxar del seu davant.

Va prémer un puny, disconforme amb les decisions preses per si mateix. Però no va ser fins que una nova veu, de tot el silenci que l'envoltava ara, s'hi va dirigir; que finalment el guerrer saiyajin va acabar de reaccionar.

– O hi vas... – Li havia dit en Cor Petit. – O t'hi arrossego, Son Goku...

.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Primerament, mil perdons per tota aquesta espera. I mil perdons més pel final del capítol... realment volia allargar-lo però alguna cosa em deia que quedava perfecte en aquest punt. No patiu que continuarà! Només que, aquest cop sí, necessitaré uns dies més del normal: perquè bé, com podeu deduir, s'acosta el final... i també perquè estic en plena mudança (torno a viure a Edimburg :D)... i tinc l'anglès molt deixat. Us demano un parell de setmanes per reorganitzar-me i us prometo que tornaré amb molta més força.

Pel demés, aprofito per donar les gràcies a tothom qui arribi a aquest punt del fic. No sabeu com he gaudit escrivint aquest capítol després d'unes setmanes en què la trama havia d'avançar segons el previst, sense presses però sense pausa, i ja em moria de ganes de ser aquí! Aquest és un moment important de la història sí, i era important tot el demés per arribar-hi de forma creïble. ¡Fa temps que només escrivia pensant en aquest "O hi vas o t'hi arrossego, Son Goku" del final del capítol!. I no us negaré que això em tenia una mica atabalada... perquè semblava que no havia d'arribar mai i perquè realment no estava sent honesta amb la història si ho precipitava i feia que passés abans... :). Què més puc dir?! Teniu algun dubte? Suggerència? Un Kienzan per no haver continuat escrivint dues línies més? Tranquils que, a més, s'apropa el final sí... però no és pas al proper capítol...

Això sí, ja aviso :), a efectes d'aquesta història, GT és com un malson de Resines. No existirà! El que sí que tindrem serà una mica de l'esperada 'Batalla dels Déus' i bé... el futur està per escriure. Ja veureu, ja.

I ah! hi ha certa polèmica a les xarxes sobre si en algun lloc es parla o no d'una _avortada_ saga Broly. No sé què pensar jo ja... Només que realment jo vaig creure que era una font fiable, i que de totes maneres em segueix semblant una idea aprofitable per una història com aquesta :(... Algú a Fanfiction n'hauria de treure més suc!


	57. Capítol 56 Potser ja no hi érem a temps

**Capítol 56. Potser ja no hi érem a temps... o sí**

En Vegeta va mirar-se la Bulma després d'un silenci prou eloqüent. I ella va moure's per fi endavant per agafar-lo lleugerament del braç; a la vegada que en Trunks començava a comentar al seu pare, amb evident emoció, tot el que havia passat fins llavors. El menut de pèl - lila no esperava pas que el príncep el respongués.

El nen l'ullava com a un veritable heroi, mentre metres enllà el tema era _un altre_. 'Fes el que fes ara el carallot d'en Son Goku, no era l'únic que devia més d'una explicació'. – Bulma...

El príncep sabia prou que, allà al mig, _ella_ no faria ni diria res però, després i en privat, era ben possible que acabés per intentar _matar-lo_... i no l'aturaria una sabuda carència de força. 'Al cap i a la fi, s'ho ben mereixia'. Ell tenia pendent, ara mateix, més que una disculpa...

'I desconeixia, de sempre, com demanar perdó'. Fer-ho, en el passat, li hagués semblat indigne... i ara li resultaria quasi impossible encara...

Malgrat totes les reticències, però, en Vegeta va observar_-la_ un segon més... i va comprendre, encara sense tenir gaire clar com, que la Bulma aquest cop no estava pensant en els seus absurds errors de quaranta-vuit hores enrere: no en aquells comesos sagnantment a cops d'orgull i egoisme... 'La Bulma estava pensant en _ells_, en el després de tot aquell episodi grotesc d'en Bu; i tot i que possiblement sí voldria parlar-hi a soles, no aparentava prou disgustada per les circumstàncies'.

Li era suficient el mirar-la als ulls per veure que, en realitat, la filla dels Brief estava contenta amb aquell final; amb el seu retrobament – per breu i lleuger que s'esforcés a escenificar-lo ara, en no voler-lo disgustar –. I fins i tot aparentava estar-ho amb el fet que, per fi, semblés que tots plegats anaven a posar (ja!) punt i final a aquell _ara sí i ara_ _no_ que s'havien portat entre si durant anys la Nasu i en Kakarot.

'Fèmines terrícoles...', va amagar un mig somriure de sota nas.

'En el fons, ell mateix havia provocat l'actual situació'. Trencant sense massa més remordiments amb la petició de silenci que li havia fet en Son Goku respecte a aquell _voler tornar_ seu d'anys enrere.

No n'anava a amagar pas tampoc l'escèptica – i això sí callada i irònica – satisfacció.

Probablement, per tot i res, la científica estava ara sí massa contenta per sentir-se res més que alleujada amb tot plegat.

– Vegeta.

La pèl-blava de cabell curt va mencionar-lo amb gest decidit, potser només en resposta al fet que ell havia mencionat de sota veu el seu nom. 'O probablement perquè volia atraure llavors exclusivament la seva atenció'.

En Vegeta va deixar el seu discret somriure de costat aleshores per perdre's en l'instant d'assegurar-se que la seva dona, sí la seva dona, era allà agafada amb lleugeresa al braç i el mirava amb conegut escalf.

'Qui li hauria dit a ell que, al final de tot, quan no quedessin més enemics a vèncer (¿Per què podia haver-hi algú més fort que en Majin Bu?!): ell mateix, el príncep, acabaria per ser més un terrícola amb orgull saiyajin que una altra cosa...'. Aquell petit planeta, que fins i tot havia odiat, era on es veia vivint a la fi...

A saber si era culpa seva, _d'ella_... enverinada terrestre d'ulls blaus, que l'havia tornat boig... 'Quantes vegades abans havia lluitat pels seus, per la seva família?!'. Sabia que probablement cap, exceptuant-ne l'instant en què havia intentat venjar la mort momentània d'en Trunks del futur. Però fins i tot allò, set anys enrere, havia estat diferent a ara...

En aquella època s'havia deixat portar per un impuls... no havia sigut tota l'estona conscient del que l'unia al planeta... ni del per què desitjava que aquest se salvés ja no tant amb tots els seus habitants, que potser també; sinó més aviat amb dos habitants en particular: La Bulma i en Trunks.

I sí, seria culpa de la Bulma, segurament. Però ho era més d'en Kakarot. 'Continuaria entrenant per atrapar-lo... encara que ja sabés que el condemnat sempre aconseguiria despuntar i superar-lo'.

Per no parlar del seu fill Son Gohan i l'extraordinari poder desaprofitat a què el noi havia arribat. 'En Trunks també seria poderós... com ho era quan es fusionava amb l'altre marrec, és clar'.

Algun dia.

Va mantenir l'aspecte fred mentre, ara sí, tornava a prestar atenció als ulls de la seva dona. 'Probablement no es meresqués tota aquella comprensió que hi veia'.

– Marxem? – va suggerir llavors – Ja no hi hem de fer res més nosaltres tres aquí.

A la Bulma va semblar-li fer gràcia la referència als tres, com a un tot, encara que va somriure amb una diversió nova al rostre abans de contestar-lo.

– Espera, Vegeta. Espera... Que ara potser ve el millor.

_Era evident al què es referia la científica. _

No per menys en Son Goku ja feia un llarg moment que s'havia mirat a tots els seus companys, parant-se un instant en el rostre de la Xixi i seguint fins al lloc per on la Nasu havia marxat feia un instant.

.

El guerrer criat a la Terra havia passat la seva mirada per sobre dels rostres de tots i cadascun dels seus companys abans de parar-se en l'ullada directa i sense embuts d'una Xixi que ara amb prou feines coneixia. La dona, no gaire lluny del mateix lloc on era parat en Iamxa, va mantenir-li, de fet llavors, la mirada i no va esquivar-lo fins que segons després ell mateix no va poder seguir observant-la més amb la sensació d'haver trencat ja massa promeses al seu respecte.

No va ser fins que ella, finalment, va baixar dissimuladament el cap, doncs, que en Son Goku no va entendre que aquella era potser ja una promesa més que trencada. 'Hi hagués fet tard de totes maneres'.

I ara – de cop i volta – acabava de comprendre també moltes altres coses...

Havia _atrapat _a en Iamxa de resquitllada, donant dos passos cap al costat. 'En el mateix instant que l'havia vist a ella titubejar, amb la mirada finalment perduda en tanta rajola blanca'. L'antic bandit acabava de posar una mà a l'espatlla de la filla d'en Gyumao amb evident comprensió i en Goku no podia més que celebrar-ho. 'De la forma que ell, el seu amic de feia dècades, consolava ara a la mare dels seus dos fills, en Goku podia – si més no – sentir-se una mica millor amb si mateix'. Almenys no l'estaria ja traint més; si seguia, com desitjava, l'impuls d'anar endins i buscar per fi a la Nasu.

Ja l'havia danyat prou. 'A les dues, si és que s'atrevia a pensar-ho'.

L'amenaça ferma i breu d'en Cor Petit seguia ressonant-li dins. _'Vés-hi o t'arrossego, Son Goku'. _Fins i tot el namekià estava disposat a perdre la Nasu si del que es tractava era de no fer-li més mal. 'A quin nivell el deixava a ell això?!'.

Havia caigut ja, segurament, el suficientment baix amb tota aquella història. 'I no pretenia ser excusat amb la seva inicial ingenuïtat o amb cap altra mena de fet que els seus amics poguessin estar donant ja per segur ara mateix'. Coneixia, en part, el dolor que havia causat... I havia sabut en tot moment el que s'hi jugava si _la_ perdia... 'Sabia com l'estimava – i per tant, en certa manera, la necessitava – de feia probablement massa temps'.

Era inútil, i contraproduent, resistir-s'hi més. 'Estava viu i _ella_ era allà'. Havia de ser suficient... 'Aquesta vegada, sí', va persuadir-lo una veu al seu interior.

No s'ho mereixia però sabia que el seu fill gran, per algun motiu, li donava ara el seu sincer suport. Va permetre's aleshores, doncs, una sola respiració profunda abans de tornar a ullar en Son Gohan i, al ritme del seu nou assentiment, va continuar endins en pas lent i ferm...

Havia de fer-ho.

'Sense ja més demores que les necessàries per no prémer a córrer... i per no danyar tampoc innecessàriament (i de nou) aquells que encara eren – i en el cas dels nanos ho serien sempre – la seva família'. No podia esperar.

Potser només sincerant-se amb si mateix, deixaria d'errar definitivament.

'En Goten se n'havia apartat un segon abans, conscient que alguna cosa passava al seu voltant, però continuava mirant-lo avançar ara sense acabar de saber què succeïa en realitat'. Només veia la seva mare amb la vista clavada al terra i la pupil·la seca i decidida, alhora que el seu germà li posava ja una mà al cap i li somreia com si el considerés encara massa petit per donar-li cap altre tipus de llarga explicació.

– Et vindria de gust celebrar que heu vençut a en Bu al meu restaurant preferit, Goten? – la veu d'en Iamxa va prendre'l per sorpresa tot seguit, quan encara intentava saber què tramava el seu germà i el per què no li parlava clarament ara. – Jo us hi convido, què me'n dius Xixi?!

La seva mare va aixecar el cap una mica confosa encara, mentre semblava que feia esforços per excusar-se'n i a l'hora volia dir que sí amb totes les forces que li quedaven, tan cansada com se sentia en aquell moment.

– És clar, per què, no? – va avançar-se en Gyumao – Va, dona. Estic segur que els nanos s'ho passaran bé. S'ho mereixen!

'En Goten no acabava d'entendre encara per què ningú semblava recordar que, fos el que fos el que hagués anat a fer allà dins, el seu pare també deuria voler-hi anar'. ¿O no?.

– Sí, mare. Anem-hi! – va canviar el to de sobte en Son Gohan – T'hi apuntes, Vídel?! La deixa venir, oi, senyor Satan?! Digui que sí, home!

– Bé, jo...

.

.

La Nasu era ja a mig camí de l'habitació que havia estat seva durant molt temps quan, de cop, va sentir-se sense forces per continuar immersa en aquell silenci presoner que mantenia encara amb la seva filla.

– Per què no hi vas, tu, Reiya? – va demanar de cop i volta – Creus que pots canviar-te sola, reina? Crec que el senyor Popo va deixar, completament sorgit, un conjunt com el que duies en un dels calaixos interiors del meu armari... Te'l devia arreglar després que el destrossessis en algun entrenament.

– Sí, clar. – va ullar-la llavors la seva filla – Però estàs segura que no véns? Podríem prendre alguna cosa, de camí hi ha el rebost... et posaria de millor humor.

La Nasu pràcticament va somriure amb la proposta de la menuda. 'Era tan ella en un comentari així... i a la vegada demostrava ser tan com _tots ells_...'.

Menjar, i fer-ho en quantitats industrials, era una necessitat vital dels saiyans; però ara mateix la germana d'en Vegeta se sentia fins i tot massa destrossada per pensar-hi.

– Pren alguna cosa, tu. De seguida vinc, entesos?

– Entesos!

Estava completament feta pols. I no precisament de manera física. Psicològicament, ara mateix, la Nasu estava massa destrossada fins i tot per pensar en allò que l'atabalava. 'Era com si de cop pogués saltar al buit sabent que no hi havia aigua'.

Com si de cop volgués fer aquest salt tot i conèixer-ne el resultat...

Havia de deixar ja de torturar-se.

Va quedar-se d'esquena amb una mà subjecta a una columna i la vista perduda quan, segons més tard, va comprendre que mentre que la Reiya estava ja en procés de marxar i deixar-la sola, com ella mateixa li havia demanat, algú més venia ara disposat a interrompre la seva fràgil pau interior.

'Havia sentit els passos ressonar pel passadís... i no podia dir que se n'alegrés'.

En Son Goku, per la seva banda, estava a punt de dir _el seu nom_ encara en la distància quan s'havia topat per sorpresa amb la Reiya que emprenia el camí a la seva habitació.

I no va ser fins després de creuar-se la nena que va poder distingir _del tot_ la seva mare: allà plantada, d'esquena, amb el cabell deixat anar i el gest de repenjar tots els seus dubtes en aquella blanca columna de palau. 'Abans d'intentar parlar-hi, però, va baixar el cap per somriure amb la Reiya, amb qui s'acabava de creuar i que no obstant feia ja com si no l'hagués vist'. Va somriure-li calorosament un instant, encara que la nena va ullar-lo només un segon abans de caminar cap a la propera porta i marxar.

– Ella... – va començar a parlar prudentment en la distància a posteriori, sabent perfectament que la Nasu també l'escoltava. 'Havia de fer-li saber també a ella d'alguna manera: no podia continuar per aquest camí'. Aquella no era la seva mare: – Mai l'havia vist així, saps?. Jo diria que no et vol veure –. La Reiya va deixar-ho anar, fins i tot amb certa recança, abans de desaparèixer passadís enllà. 'Havia hagut de dir-li-ho a més per pura incapacitat de contenció; tot i saber que probablement estava sent molt més mal educada del que s'hauria de permetre ser amb aquell home, que al cap i a la fi era més gran que ella i era el seu pare'.

En d'altres circumstàncies, estava segura que la seva mare ja l'hauria renyat. Però no comptava amb què ho fes en aquell instant... i estava sincerament molesta per l'estat en què la veia, incapaç fins i tot de reaccionar en aquell moment... 'Molt equivocada havia d'estar per no encertar-la en pensar que era culpa d'ell'.

Segurament la Nasu també preferiria que tot seguís igual... '¿Per què havien ara de deixar de ser una família amb en Cor Petit i en Dende... si és el que havien estat tot aquell temps fins llavors?'. Esperava que aquell home no pretengués _quedar-se_ a viure amb elles o alguna cosa així.

Va bufar mentre avançava endavant.

I la Nasu, conscient sí de la reacció de la seva filla, va moure's inquieta un instant abans de tensar-se finalment per la presència d'en Son Goku a només uns passos per darrere de si mateixa. 'La nena no havia semblat tenir _el mateix fer_ feia uns minuts, però probablement la seva actitud l'havia afectat'. No hauria d'haver estat tan evident davant seu...

'Va esperar que l'home es cansés d'observar-la, d'esquena com estava, i va negar-se a dir res tot i que sabia perfectament ara que en Son Goku no se n'aniria d'allà sense dirigir-li la paraula'.

El guerrer continuava mirant-la, dempeus amb la seguretat d'una estàtua i la majestuositat de la princesa extraterrestre que mai havia deixat de ser, i podia fer poc més ja per contenir l'impuls d'apropar-s'hi més. Es mantenia _allà_ tot i saber que no hi era pas ben rebut. I podia arribar a comprendre-ho... com comprenia l'actitud de la petita Reiya... 'Havia esperat el mateix d'en Son Gohan i en Cor Petit de fet, malgrat que aquella reacció recent d'ambdós li havia resultat finalment del tot inesperada...'.

L'heroi de criança terrestre va caminar tot seguit uns passos més; advertint la tensió creixent amb què l'esperava _ella_, la Nasu, encara callada i tensa, a mesura que s'hi acostava.

El silenci de rebuig havia deixat pas a la ràbia, i no necessitava veure-la girar-se per comprovar-ho. 'Potser sí que hauria d'haver-ho deixat córrer'. Sabia, no obstant, que no podia pas fer-ho a aquelles alçades. Havia arribat ja massa enllà.

La dona seguia, això sí, totalment estàtica amb la mirada més angular que mai perduda a algun lloc del seu davant i amb una mà encara més tensa que abans sobre la superfície de la columna. Amb l'altra mà, movia lleugerament els dits, decidint què tocava fer o dir a continuació.

'I de tant malament que se sentia ara amb si mateixa, dèbil pel fet que podia cedir i llançar-se a aquella piscina imaginària sense aigua en qualsevol instant, la Nasu creia haver començat a odiar-lo amb prou èxit'.

Va mantenir-se així com estava un moment més, malgrat tot. I va ser després de tot aquest temps d'espera tensa, que podrien haver estat molts minuts o cap, quan ell finalment va fer un pas més, decidint-se per fi a parlar: – Nasu...

– Vés-te'n... – va ser secament clara ella en rebre el seu propi nom com una maleïda descàrrega elèctrica en ple pit. – No necessites ser aquí...

En Goku va sentir aleshores, potser amb més claredat que abans, que havia de fer-la reaccionar d'alguna manera... 'Que _allò_ senzillament no podia ser'. Ella no ho sentia com ho deia... 'Només se'n protegia'. Amb tota la raó del món.

I l'heroi tenia clar ara que – a ella – no li calia pas defugir-ne més. 'Li havia fallat molt i de moltes maneres... però no ho faria més'. Ara mateix, en efecte, només volia que el mirés. Necessitava dir-li-ho... dir-li-ho tot. I la millor manera que tenia de parlar-li sincerament era trobant-se a la fi els seus ulls negres, enfadats i profunds, perforant-li el gest.

Va remoure's el seu característic cabell per impuls... certament nerviós... i va aspirar aire, de sobte, abans de donar el següent pas: conscient que potser la seva reacció no seria la millor. 'Conscient que més que probablement _ella_ encara estaria més enfadada després'. Va posar-l'hi, per tant, una mà sobre la seva pròpia mà, a la columna. 'Aguantant la respiració, preparat per l'explosió de fúria que vindria de seguit'.

Conscient també del mal que l'hi havia fet, que s'havia fet a si mateix.

Esperava poder convèncer-la... 'Tants anys després de l'últim cop en què havia pogut tocar-la; podia sentir-la en una sola carícia sense més obstacles que la pròpia consciència, com en aquell just instant'. ¿Quant temps feia que no podia fondre's en aquella mirada que ara esperava que caigués sobre ell amb tota la terrible profunditat que sabia contenir?.

La Nasu no va – de totes maneres – cridar en notar la _seva _mà, sempre càlida, sempre més gran que la seva, sobre d'ella. En comptes d'això va regirar-se incòmoda disposada a empènyer-lo lluny d'ella a la mínima oportunitat. 'Removent la mà pròpia i fent pressió sobre el seu pit amb l'altre braç, quasi de passada, per tal de fer-lo retrocedir d'immediat'. No va aconseguir-ho, però, fins que no va aconseguir girar-se cap a ell amb tota l'agressivitat que el cansament acumulat li permetia ara mateix.

– Vés-te'n, Son Goku – va repetir quasi sil·labejant-ho amb fúria. 'També amb desassossec'.

En Goku no estava disposat a retrocedir gaire més que uns centímetres, tot i així.

– Escolta'm, si us plau – va pregar-li – Jo...

I ella definitivament, amb la ràbia sortint-li del més profund de les entranyes, va alçar la vista d'immediat, amb la mirada punyent fixa en aquells seus ulls grans i plens de culpa. 'No podria persuadir-la així'. No li ho deixaria fer.

Va mirar-lo una vegada més, doncs, abans d'etzibar-li l'únic que de debò podia dir-li abans de veure'l marxar: – No et necessitàvem en aquell llavors... – va quasi escopir sense acabar-s'ho de pensar. 'Immersa en la pròpia sensació d'estar esquivant un perill'. – No havies pas de tornar perquè aquella individua hagués segrestat la TEVA filla –. La Nasu va haver gairebé d'agafar aire en cridar-li-ho aquest cop. I va sentir a continuació que, probablement, era la primera vegada que, en efecte, es dirigia a ell anomenant _així_ a la menuda Reiya. – Ah! I tampoc et necessitem ara. L'instint o el que sigui que va dir-te llavors que, efectivament, no calia que hi fossis, t'hauria d'indicar ara el mateix...

A mesura que parlava, la pròpia Nasu va adonar-se que baixava el cap amb la gola seca, ferida psíquicament i cansada. Molt cansada.

Ell l'observava de nou llargament sense dir res.

– Perdona'm – De sobte, encara confós, en Son Goku va sentir com si no pogués dir res més. 'Com si res més tingués sentit'.

– Encara que et perdonés... – No podia dir res ja sense no sentir que aconseguia odiar-se a si mateixa en cada paraula pronunciada. – Ja no canviaria res – va somriure en mig acabar per no començar a plorar. 'Si una sola llàgrima li acabava per sortir de dins, la que no es perdonaria seria ella'. – Has tingut molt temps, Son Goku, massa temps... i no has volgut tornar... No pots aparèixer ara només perquè sí...

Sabia que si continuava parlant la seva veu i ella mateixa s'enfonsarien. 'Ja no hi era a temps, ell ja no podia curar l'ànima que sí, una vegada, havia deixat allà tirada... trencant-se en silenci'.

No va apartar, tampoc aleshores, la mirada en dir-li-ho:

– Suposo que no pretens venir ara a canviar-ho tot, oi?!

Havia dit l'últim quasi cridant, en un to de veu que li feia mal repetir, davant el silenci culpable del saiyajin.

'No volia seguir parlant més, senzillament perquè es negava a reconèixer com de malament se sentia en tenir-lo davant'. Preferia fingir.

Mentir.

– Sóc feliç – va intentar fer-ho creïble amb un somriure, amb aquell intent de mitja rialla clavada als llavis que, tot i així, va trencar-se-li a mig fer. – He estat immensament feliç sense tu, sabies? Ho hem estat les dues.

Ell va ullar-la un cop més. 'Abans de parlar novament'.

Amb el cor a la mà.

– No esperava menys d'en Cor Petit. Me n'alegro sincerament, Nasu.

I quan més sincer aparentava ell, més enfadada estava ella: – Imbècil!

En Son Goku va fer cara de no entendre res un instant, i després va mirar-la de nou increïblement seriós. Ella l'havia insultat per impuls, però havia estat un impuls franc. Un fer que la deixava més exposada del que voldria, del que amb tot el seu orgull de saiyan corrent-li per les venes, s'havia proposat.

– Nasu... – En Goku sent-ne conscient de ple, va atrevir-se finalment a posar-li una mà a la galta, sense apartar-ne per a res la mirada i evitant que ella girés el rostre. – T'estimo.

La Nasu va intentar, de fet, deixar-se anar aquest cop, sabent que cauria... que estava a punt de caure, que aquella mirada l'estava ja absorbint de nou, negra i profunda en antítesi a tot el que era ell, com si fos una autèntica idiota adolescent. 'Potser per això va odiar-se més en comprendre que _ell_ acabava ja de subjectar-li el canell amb l'altra mà, mentre que ella – a banda de culpar-se'n – encara no havia fet res per evitar-ho'.

Ella no era humana. 'A ella no podia fer-li allò'. I menys, va dir-se, perquè _ara_ la Xixi se n'hagués cansat i l'hagués (semblava) alliberat de la maleïda promesa que els havia perseguit sempre...

Va ajudar-se de l'orgull per parlar. 'Per defensar-se dels seus propis sentiments'.

– Saps? – va fer el cor fort, en to sec i amb ullada perillosa – He aprofitat que estava morta per retrobar un vell amic – Ell encara li tenia la mà a la galta i allò la feia trontollar, però va evitar tancar els ulls per poder seguir parlant: – Per ser-te sincera – va mentir – Això nostre – va refugiar-se, aleshores, en la ironia que _tan _bé feia servir ella – Sempre ha estat més aviat físic... ja m'entens.

En Goku l'havia deixat anar de sobte.

Sentint realment que ella acabava de pegar-lo. 'Sense que ni tan sols l'hagués tocat'.

– Et refereixes a...

– Al teu pare, Kakarot – Haver-se'n _deslliurat_, li havia donat força per parlar-hi així de sobte – En Bardock.

I si havia de dir aquella mentida, la duria fins el final.

– Vaig veure-ho clar... – va continuar sense pestanyejar – ... quan en tornar tu... –. Va fingir un lleuger somriure escèptic de nou: – Em vaig adonar que tots els teus records eren físics... – 'Quant temps s'havia estat enganyant ella amb allò mateix?'. I precisament havia estat a punt de creure-s'ho, envoltada de records confusos, físics i dolorosos, fins just el precís instant en què s'havia trobat a l'Altre Món amb en Bardock i amb el fet que, per a ella, el pare d'en Son Goku ja no significava el mateix que abans. 'Però no anava a dir-li-ho ara'.

No anava a dir-li que, en realitat, tot el seu cos s'entortolligava per dins amb la seva sola presència. 'Que no podia mirar-lo als ulls sense cremar-se i que tenia tanta por de tornar a passar _pel de sempre_ (ara sí, ara no) que l'únic que podia fer era refugiar-se en la pròpia dignitat'.

Que era probablement el mateix que havia decidit fer la Xixi.

En Goku mortalment atent fins llavors, va decidir mirar-la un instant més.

– Menteixes... – va dir simplement a la fi, aquesta vegada sense tocar-la ni intentar-ho – No et crec.

– Ah, no?! – va fer un pas endavant ella indignadíssima i dolguda – Quan hi ha hagut res més que físic entre nosaltres, Son Goku?

– Calla! – va demanar-li amb el rostre dolgut després d'escoltar-la. 'No pensava seguir permetent-li que es fes i els fes allò'. – No pots dir una cosa així...

– Som saiyans, recordes? – va insistir la Nasu, sentint ja que no podia seguir per aquell camí. 'Li feia ja massa mal'.

– Què vols dir?

– Que el normal – va notar que la seva força de voluntat començava a perdre terreny –... és el que has fet tu sempre. Estimar la lluita, Goku. Viure i morir per ella. No embolicar-se en cap estúpida història. No si aquesta ha de ser res més que quelcom físic...

Mentre parlava, recordava en Bardock i la seva particular història. 'L'amor a la dona que havia donat a llum l'home que tenia davant'. Però simplement lluitava, continuava batallant malgrat tot, contra els seus propis pensaments...

– Ja sé... – va forçar-se a seguir parlant només per no donar-li a ell l'oportunitat de fer-ho – ... que tu sempre has estat 'diferent' – va fer amb cadència – Complies promeses. Als altres, almenys – va puntualitzar amb els punys tancats davant la mirada, un cop més, oberta d'ell – Però en realitat mai vas considerar que la teva vida fos més important que aquest planeta. Tots t'han aplaudit sempre per això. Com si, coneixent-te, no hi hagués hagut prou dosis d'egoisme en cada decisió... – va tornar a somriure de costat, irònica i morint-se per dins a cada paraula pronunciada: – A mesura que en Vegeta... que jo... ens deixàvem endur per la Terra i... la forma en què aquí podíem viure... Tu... – va mirar-lo més directament – Tu cada vegada has estat més i més saiyajin. En Vegeta no feia ja escarafalls a Corporació Capsula, per molt que pensés sempre estar _allà_ tancat, millorar dins la seva nau... o per molt que s'esforcés en mantenir aquella seva fredor... Però tu... eres tu qui parlava de complir promeses antigues, terrícoles i fins a cert punt, absurdes... per a un saiyajin com a mínim – La germana del príncep va fer un pas enrere considerant potser ara tenir-lo més a prop del que podia aguantar: – I vas ser tu qui també va decidir no tornar. Vas tenir la oportunitat de seguir entrenant aquí, a la Terra amb els teus... però vas prendre l'opció de quedar-te allà. I saps? – va mantenir aquella riallada trencada ara ja tan seva – No tinc res a dir-te. És el que un saiyajin amb molts menys principis que tu hagués decidit fer. Al cap i a la fi és del que nosaltres tant ens omplíem la boca, de l'egoisme de mirar sempre per un mateix... de la manca de compromís d'un saiyan. Digues... – va continuar desafiant-lo amb la mirada de seguit; sense saber quant temps havia passat des de que ella havia començat a parlar minuts abans i _ell _l'havia respectat, tot i així mirant-la atentament, en aquell punyent i significatiu silenci: – La vida no tenia sentit sense un nou adversari al qual batre? – va demanar amb ja poques més forces en decidir acabar – Sempre m'he volgut sentir d'aquesta manera, saps?! Al final ets tu més digne de la nostra raça que jo...

– Nasu...

– Sóc la princesa saiyajin, entén-me – va ser freda en replicar cada vegada amb la veu més apagada – Em vaig odiar de petita per no sentir-me així. I hauria de seguir odiant-me ara. Per haver permès que pensessis que... – va callar un instant – ... tenies la potestat d'empetitir-me com has fet impunement des de la primera punyetera vegada que em vas parlar de l'estúpida necessitat de continuar amb ella després d'atrevir-te a ni tan sols tocar-me!

– Creus... – Una ombra va cobrir-li l'ullada. – Creus que no tenia la necessitat de quedar-me amb tu? – va fer amb veu també sortida del més profundament de la gola – Això és el que creus, Nasu? Que el meu jo saiyan necessitava un rival i el meu jo terrícola complir amb la meva paraula, però que cap dels dos et necessitava a tu?

– No ho sé – va forçar-se a ser sarcàstica encara, notant-se flotant sense salvavides en un mar que no coneixia – Digues-m'ho tu això! – 'I va espantar-se. Va espantar-se moltíssim perquè va comprendre que els ulls l'hi coïen i que si parlava més, només podria fer-ho plorant'. I no, maleït sia, no volia plorar per aquella absurditat!

– Això creus, Nasu... – va parlar amb total i fosca seriositat el guerrer – ... que no m'importava estar lluny de tu i de... dels meus fills. Que només mirava per mi mateix en quedar-me amb en Kaito? – va respirar pesadament – Que fugia de les meves promeses com a home viu per així només haver de millorar i millorar... provar nous límits... – I va adonar-se, en dir-ho, que d'això s'havia acusat interiorment ell durant molt temps – Potser sí – va reconèixer, doncs – Potser d'això mateix m'he acusat jo molts cops. Però també em sentia culpable – va tornar a ullar-ne els ulls foscos – Era culpable de totes i cadascuna de les 'invasions' que acabaven per posar en perill una i altra vegada aquest planeta. Culpable, fins i tot, d'estimar-te per sobre de les meves pròpies conviccions. El que va passar amb en Cèl·lula – va acabar per dir – va fer estellar un got ple de culpa a la meva pròpia cara. Des d'en Cor Petit, enviat en un principi pel seu pare, a en Raditz i a en Freezer – va continuar – Saps quantes vegades el món ha pogut acabar o infondre's en el caos per culpa meva?

– I jo era una d'aquestes invasions, la que et va enviar aquí, concretament – va trontollar-li la veu sense deixar-se vèncer encara pel dolor latent – Un d'aquests perills que ferien els teus...

– Tu eres, ets... – va corregir-se sense donar-se el luxe de somriure encara - ... la dona que estimo, Nasu. És veritat que sabia, d'alguna manera, que els estava fent mal llavors... Però a tu també te'n feia. I també et posava en perill si al proper monstre que apareixia per culpa meva, com en Cèl·lula que havia estat creat per en Doctor Gero i la seva obsessió de venjança, ja no podia vèncer-lo. Amb la oportunitat de no tornar – va insistir – creia que... us estava deslliurant de qualsevol altre perill i també evitava fer-vos més mal, Nasu. Ni tu ni la Xixi us ho mereixíeu... El planeta sencer, i la gent que hi estimo, estava millor sense mi.

Va haver-hi un moment petit d'absolut silenci, de confusió interior dins la Nasu i llavors, ja sense les seves paraules de fons, ella va alçar la vista – un moment després d'apartar-ne la mirada – només per assegurar-se que realment ell havia parlat. 'I que ara esperava una resposta seva'.

Se sentia massa convulsa per veure-ho encara clar.

– Potser no estaves tan equivocat – va acabar per deixar anar, aquest cop ja sense cap tipus de protecció en el to de veu. Rendida, en part: – En Bu... Sense unes forces tan extraordinàries, la Terra... mai hagués...

– Ho sé – va veure'l prémer el puny, tot i que no era exactament el que havia buscat ella amb el comentari – Però ara també sé que encara que jo no hi sigui, una nova amenaça pot posar el planeta en perill. I no va ser just deixar tota aquesta responsabilitat a en Gohan. Ell mai va voler això i va ser estúpid pensar obtusament que res podia danyar el planeta, simplement perquè jo ja no hi fos. Com va ser-ho – va agafar-la ara del braç sense deixar-la reaccionar – Pensar que mort et podria oblidar.

– Goku...

La Nasu va voler moure's, però atrapada entre els propis sentiments, quan va encertar a rebel·lar-se per fer-hi res, l'únic que va aconseguir va ser només regirar-se uns centímetres enrere; mentre aquesta vegada el guerrer ja no esperava més per, amb una mà de nou càlida acaronant-li una galta, acabar per intentar besar-la. De manera lenta i absurda, potser: buscant-li els llavis amb el tacte dels seus propis per trencar definitivament totes les seves barreres i prémer-la, més tard, contra ell.

'Per fer-ho, l'heroi va ajudar-se justament de la mà lliure, amb la qual no li acaronava el rostre: La mà esquerra que li servia, en canvi, per subjectar-la d'entrada del braç... i passar a agafa-la de la cintura després'. Amb aquell gest l'acostava més a ell i podia abraçar-la a la fi... La saiyan no va moure's gens, però, mentre els llavis d'en Son Goku aterraven al límit dels seus. I va ser precisament en aferrar-ne la subjecció quan aquest va adonar-se que la Nasu encara no responia al seu petó... per bé que tampoc mostrava cap voluntat d'apartar-se'n...'. Havia quedat com congelada en el temps.

Era difícil de dir què podia estar passant-li pel cap...

La Nasu sentia, de cop i volta, un buit al cervell, com si tota ella estigués a punt de col·lapsar abans d'intentar agafar força per apartar-lo enllà. 'Com si fes temps per allunyar-lo, a ell i a la força que la mantenia imantada ara al seus cos'.

No anava a poder moure'l, ni a aconseguir moure's ella. I sabia que no era només per l'energia amb què ell l'agafava ja quasi entre els braços. 'Estava lligada allà per vés a saber quina força invisible, davant la qual no podia fer més que cedir'. No volia, de cop, fer més que cedir.

S'havia parat tot al seu voltant. D'una manera tan bèstia, que encara atribolada, la Nasu no va notar-ne els llavis fins un segon després. 'Tenia sí els llavis d'ell sobre els seus – malgrat que, d'haver-ho pogut percebre abans, ja feia segons que els hauria notat – i les seves mans, de sobte les dues, li subjectaven _ara mateix_ el rostre'. Ell la besava i ella amb prou feines se'n feia ja a la idea... I de sobte va plorar.

Va plorar i en aquell moment _sí_ va percebre les seves pròpies llàgrimes d'immediat sobre la pell de les seves galtes; alliberant-la de tot, en part, i baixant-li pels pòmuls amb humida i encara dolguda força. 'Mentre en Son Goku, tot just ara, profunditzava aquell petó suau, noble, que _ella_ finalment decidia respondre amb molta més hilaritat només per l'impuls nascut a les entranyes d'estar-se cremant sense actuar: subjectant el cap de l'home contra si de cop i volta, amb els dits entre els seus cabells'. Quasi sense adonar-se'n, amb instint i inconsciència potser, però amb una punxada al cor ben viva a cada segon.

En Goku, en notar llavors la seva resposta, va gairebé fer-li mal per la força amb què, de cop i volta, necessitava aspirar tota la seva essència, atrapat en aquell petó. '_Ella_ feia gust a menta i llàgrimes, i _ell_ no podia fer més que fer xocar la seva boca contra la llengua femenina, encara en certa manera atordida, i acaronar-la _així _amb la seva pròpia mentre oblidava respirar'.

– Goku... – va intentar parar-lo ella de seguida que va poder dibuixar, al seu cap i amb nitidesa, els primers pensaments lògics de l'instant – Para... para! – Però de seguida que va haver separat els llavis d'ell dels d'ella va sentir com si s'acabés d'amputar una part de si mateixa, i va haver fins i tot de subjectar-se a ell per seguir lligada al que ara li semblava tot aquest món. 'Encara que el guerrer ja feia segons que s'agafava amb la mateixa sensació de nou a la seva cintura'. – Oh merda, Son Goku...

La princesa saiyajin va acabar, de forma inevitable, per tornar a estrellar-se contra els _seu_s llavis anhelats i carnosos, els mateixos amb els quals ell l'havia atrapat segons abans. Lluitant de nou tèbiament per fer-se un lloc a la seva boca: amb els estralls d'un prou conegut aire pesat acompanyant-la, a l'estil d'altres trobades _culpables_ del passat... i aquell ja sabut aroma de perfum vell. 'Mossegant-se els llavis, recolzant amb prou feines la llengua en les dents alienes, i buscant enfonsar-se en aquella sensació de pèrdua i retrobament amb què ara ell pujava les seves mans grans i càlides per la seva espatlla, per enfonsar-les finalment en la també salvatge mata de cabell d'ella'.

– Nasu...

I amb prou feines, en Goku, va poder pronunciar _el seu nom_ quan ella ja havia cedit el suficient per convertir cada petita i entregada mossegada en un dolor suau. 'Ofegant-lo, i ofegant-se d'anticipació en aquella bella i temible, per breu i fugaç presa d'alè contrari'. Tremolant contra ell com tant temps enrere.

Tement probablement tornar a pensar...

Amb tanta absoluta desesperació que la mà dreta d'en Son Goku va passejar-se, aquesta vegada, per la pell suau del seu coll abans que un terrabastall els va fer sortir de cop del seu instant més absolut i simple.

La sensació era la d'haver caigut d'un penya-segat de centenars de metres d'alçada, de sobte i sense avís.

– Qui... – va mirar-lo de cop i volta la Nasu. Amb les seves mans encara a la cintura. 'I sense entendre encara, no amb tot detall, què acabava de passar entre ells'. – Què és això?

Ell la mirava completament entregat, mentre els llavis irritats i més vermells que mai d'ella encara el temptaven atzarosament. 'Només ella, la dona de la seva vida, aconseguia fer-lo sentir així'.

– Goku... – va intentar atraure la seva atenció inquieta, deixant els pensaments convulsos per més endavant – Què passa?!

– Deu ser en Bu – va respondre-li amb senzillesa. Ara sí amb un lleuger somriure – No s'ho deuen haver pres gaire bé. En Satan els hi ho explicarà.

– En Bu?!

.

.

– Tranquils – va insistir en Satan, tot i que hagués desitjat amb totes les seves forces que hi hagués en Son Goku allà per resoldre el malentès i explicar-los-hi tot amb calma – És un bon jan. No és el que us penseu... Eh, que no? – va fer finalment, llançant la pregunta sobre en Vegeta que se'l mirava de passada – No portarà problemes...

– Com pots dir que no portarà problemes? – va exaltar-se lleugerament en Trunks, tot i que aquest cop sí el seu pare va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla.

– És decisió del pallasso d'en Kakarot – va sentenciar – Se suposa que el grassonet se'n va a viure amb en Satan...

– ... I farem oblidar a tothom, d'aquí sis mesos quan puguem convocar en Shenron, que ha estat un perill per la humanitat... – va completar en Dende intentant també que en Son Gohan i en Cor Petit deixessin d'estar en guàrdia – Podeu demanar-li a en Son Goku...

– Llavors... – va ser el primer en reaccionar en Cor Petit, tornant a la seva posició normal – Si és el que vol en Son Goku...

– I si ens intenta tornar a matar? – va suggerir la Bulma, que s'havia amagat ja darrere en Vegeta força espantada – Eh?!

– Jo me'n faig responsable – va insistir en Satan davant el somriure d'en Bu.

– Vés... – va intentar rebatre en Krilín, malgrat que l'aparició d'en Goku d'entre les columnes va tornar a tranquil·litzar-los.

– Tot està bé... en Bu no causarà problemes. – va argüir avançant endavant l'heroi saiyajin, tot i semblar estar pendent _d'algú _més que era just allà on ell havia tret el cap en principi. '_Algú_ que havia quedat _parat_ just al límit de sortir enfora'. – Us en dono la meva paraula...

'No és com si, donades les circumstàncies, aquella fos la millor frase de totes en aquell moment'.

El guerrer – encara amb les robes estripades – va tornar a mirar enrere per distingir, sí, la Nasu de braços creuats en aquell punt del seu darrere, entre les columnes. 'Mirant-lo fixament, pensativa i mortalment seriosa'.

El fill d'en Bardock, amb un mig somriure, encara podia distingir en _ella _rastres d'aquell petó que minuts després tot just intentava definir... Havia estat difícil renunciar-hi per intentar – a la desesperada – posar pau a l'exterior del palau: 'A la plataforma on els seus amics havien rebut entre esglais el que ara era una mena de part bona del monstre Bu'.

_Li havia acariciat el rostre una vegada més, tot i la recança que la saiyan havia mostrat després de separar-ne els llavis. – He de calmar-los. Véns?_

_I tot i que la Nasu ni havia respost ni havia semblat estar disposada a moure's, finalment havia estat tan fàcil com agafar-la de la mà per afrontar els altres. 'L'havia deixat anar a la sortida, quan ell havia parlat i la mirada femenina li havia indicat ja que ella encara estava massa en trànsit per saber què dir'. _

– Bé – va estossegar en Iamxa una vegada que semblava que tots plegats havien arribat a un assentiment general respecte en Bu – Així... què fem?

Sabia perfectament a què es volia referir, tot i no intentar concretar-ho més. 'No era el mateix proposar-ho sense el saiyan que fer-ho davant seu'. Per res del món volia que el seu amic pensés que estava intentant de... 'No volia ocupar cap altre lloc que el d'una mà dreta per al que la Xixi necessités'. I després de tot suposava que en Son Goku n'havia de ser més que conscient...

Però ara mateix sentia aquella mena de vergonya, pel fet de conèixer-lo de sempre, i perquè, què carai, només faltaria que l'amable saiyan deixés de ser tan amable amb ell a aquelles alçades... 'No aparentava que hagués de passar res d'això, però per si de cas, continuava estimant-se bastant la seva vida... i més valia evitar malentesos...'.

Va negar sol amb el cap sentint-se estúpid quan la rialla, potser sí forçada d'en Gohan, va tornar-lo en si. – Anem, no, mare?! Jo tinc molta gana! Serà millor que no reconeguin a en Bu... però si vostè vol venir, senyor Satan...

– Oh, no, no. A mi millor deixeu-me a casa. Hi instal·laré en Bu... i... – va observar aquest sí desconfiadament el nano abans d'acabar de parlar – Vull la Vídel de tornada a les 12... eh? Estic destrossat... no sé ni què ha passat... Bé – va intentar arreglar-ho – Exceptuant que he salvat el món. Hahaha. – va riure tot i intuir que possiblement no li calia fer el teatret davant d'aquella gent. Una gota de suor va baixar-li pel rostre alhora que intentava recuperar les formes: – Jo ja m'entenc...

– Confiï en nosaltres – va picar-li l'ullet en Gyumao a la vegada que agafava la seva pròpia filla per l'espatlla i l'empenyia cap a en Gohan i en Iamxa. – No deixarem sola a la canalla. Som-hi, Goten!

– Però... – va dubtar la Xixi alçant, amb només gotes de recança, una vegada més la mirada cap a en Son Goku i sabent qui hi havia més enllà. 'Ni ella mateixa entenia l'esfereïdora serenitat amb la que, sense haver-s'ho pensat, acollia ara el que sí era un adéu més que definitiu'. Almenys per tot el que feia referència al seu matrimoni. 'No s'imaginava pas parlant-li d'allò en el futur... ni tenia idea de què seria d'ella ara'.

Només sabia que havia de donar el pas per no acabar envellint sola i amargada... envoltada de ningú.

– Anem, Goten – va convidar el seu fill a seguir-los – Creieu que podeu baixar-nos d'alguna manera, Gohan, reiet?

– És clar! La Vídel pot dur el seu pare i... – va ullar en Bu encara no del tot confiat – En Goten et pot dur a tu i jo puc amb l'avi...

– A l'avi? – va exaltar-se una mica ella sí recuperant el seu to habitual – però rei si es molt més gran que...

– Només es qüestió de força, mare – va tranquil·litzar-la amb un somriure – En Iamxa em pot donar un cop de mà per fer-ho el més còmode possible...

En Goku va escoltar-los un instant en silenci. 'En realitat podia dur-los amb el canvi de lloc instantani... a qualsevol lloc on en conegués una energia, però... per algun motiu sabia que no era el millor'.

I, a més, en Gyumao ja reia sorollosament per la gimcana que haurien de protagonitzar el seu nét i en Iamxa per dur-lo fins a Terra. – Així que us dono una mà a cadascun? Avorrit no serà aquest viatget...

Tot sonava estranyament natural...

L'únic que no acabava de tenir-ho del tot clar era en Goten, que ara s'havia parat a acariciar el gosset d'en Bu i d'en Satan, i que no entenia pas per què feien tot allò si el seu pare continuava allà parat... en complet silenci i sense cap mena de rastre d'anar-los a seguir a continuació.

El petit dels Son no s'havia pogut resistir a la pregunta un cop ja s'havia enlairat, disposat a agafar la mare per subjectar-la fins al terra. – Però... i el pare?!

– El pare ha de... – va mentir en Gohan d'una nerviosa revolada – El pare ha d'arreglar un assumpte amb en Dende encara... Que no tens gana, Goten?

– Sí, molta!

– Doncs, au. A menjar s'ha dit! Aquest lloc que diu en Iamxa fa molt bona pinta...

La Xixi s'havia quedat mirant, llavors sí, el seu fill petit amb cert recel. 'L'últim que volia és que allò acabés per afectar els seus nens'.

No obstant això, en Iamxa somreia ara amb alguna broma a en Gohan, la Vídel i a en Gyumao, i de sobte va sentir-se estranyament en pau amb aquell gest.

La seva vida podia ser el que tenia ja davant... i no el que es quedava enrere en aquella maleïda plataforma suposadament celestial. 'No es tractava de no tenir més aquella paciència infinita que una vegada havia cregut que una muller havia de tenir, sinó de tirar endavant'. I ella ja no podia tirar endavant, ni física ni psicològicament, sabent que l'amor del seu marit no li pertanyia.

'Havia de poder pensar en el que tenia... i no en el que havia estat sempre condemnada a perdre...'.

De sobte, agafada al seu fill petit i abans de marxar va adonar-se'n d'un _altre_ concloent detall. ¿Quant feia que el namekià adult ja no era allà?.

.

– Bé... així... què et semblaria si nosaltres també ho celebréssim en algun restaurant, Krilín? – va parlar-li l'A-18 agafant la seva filla en braços mentre l'home encara observava distret el seu millor amic. 'En Goku s'havia quedat allà plantat veient marxar tota la seva família... veient-los fer plans per sopar i celebrar una victòria que, de fet, havia aconseguit ell... i havia somrigut de costat a en Gohan abans de veure'ls enlairar-se amb una sensació que – creia en Krilín – devia ser ben estranya'. Per fi era lliure de fer el que el cor li digués... i tot i així havia de ser estrany veure els seus fills anar-se'n d'allà sense ell.

En el fons en Krilín sabia però que no se'n desdiria més. 'Havia estat sempre massa bojament enamorat d'aquella tossuda saiyajin... fins i tot abans de saber què significava estar-ho'. Ja trobaria la manera de ser pare i amant a la vegada...

– A un restaurant? – va respondre tot i així a la seva dona, pendent també de la Nasu que era enretirada de tots plegats i que en certa manera devia fer-se les mateixes preguntes que ell sobre en Son Goku. – I per què no cuinem alguna cosa a casa? – va proposar a l'A-18 ja atent a la seva pròpia família amb més que una rialla – Al final els diners del Torneig no...

– Els diners del Torneig? – va fer l'una vegada androide en to lleugerament sibil·lí i interessat, sense molestar-se a baixar la veu. – I qui diu que no són nostres?

'Semblava divertida i tot...'.

– Vols... vols dir què?! – va agafar per sorpresa de cop a en Krilín – Així...

– Podem sopar a casa, si vols... – va acceptar ella – I marxar demà mateix de viatge a... no sé... a algun lloc on hi hagi un hotel prou car... He de passar a cobrar primer, de totes maneres... No hi ha pressa...

– No sé com t'ho has fet, però...

– Què?

– Ets fantàstica! – va cridar – Eh, que sí Follet Tortuga? Ulong?!

– _A nosaltres no ens hi emboliquis... – va queixar el porquet de sota veu fent camí cap a ells llavors mateix – Que ja sabem com acabarà això..._

– _Com? _

– _Nosaltres cuinarem avui, perquè ella no ho farà i tu, amb els ullets que li fas, estaràs massa ocupat... i, és clar, ens encolomareu la nena quan marxeu al vostre viatge..._

– I hi ha algun problema? – va fer l'A-18, gens esperada per l'Ulong, alçant-se a l'aire amb la seva menuda a coll i després de picar l'ullet al seu company – Véns, Krilín?!

– No, cap, cap... – va envermellir l'Ulong una mica espantat com a resposta, mentre en Krilín els agafava a ell i al Follet Tortuga a l'esquena. 'No havia esperat que l'escoltés tan clarament'. – En absolut...

– Millor...

– I tu, noi, no podries fer com en Puar i convertir-te en res amb ales una estona?! O també t'he d'arrossegar? – va queixar-se finalment en Krilín un cop agafada ja, amb ells a sobre, la direcció a casa. – No sou precisament lleugers!

Havia quedat un inquietant silenci al palau de Déu després d'aquella darrera marxa.

I la Nasu havia baixat el cap ja un instant abans, potser per la pesadesa amb la què ara continuava pensant en _què_ deuria haver passat pel cap d'en Son Goku mentre els seus fills i la Xixi se n'anaven allà.

Tenia la sensació de no estar actuant de cap manera lògica...

'S'havia deixat besar... l'havia besat...'. Estava veritablement commoguda per aquell moment però no podia reaccionar encara sense pensar que ella mateixa estava sent terriblement injusta i il·lògica amb tot plegat. 'S'havia deixat portar també per aquella força que en Son Goku aconseguia insuflar al sentiment que els unia quan s'hi acostava'. Però hi havia en Cor Petit...

Ella també tenia una família en aquell lloc. La Reiya, en Dende... ¿A què se suposava que aspirava a partir d'ara?! ¿A besar-lo eternament sense més?.

Ells dos no tenien un lloc per compartir... ni tan sols la seva filla s'esperava res més que continuar vivint allà. Tot el demés, per part seva, estava sent absurd i infantil...

Que el tacte dels seus llavis, que la mà al braç o una carícia a la galta haguessin aconseguit destarotar-la prou per cedir al petó... no havia de perquè significar que cediria més a res.

Amb aquella idea al cap, la princesa saiyajin, en efecte, va intentar buscar amb la mirada en Cor Petit, que quan en Goku havia sortit, havia estat allà fora... 'Havia de parlar-li... d'intentar... Ni tan sols sabia què volia dir-li o provar'. Però se sentia fatal amb si mateixa... perquè ella no tenia cap promesa amb el namekià, i no obstant una veu li deia que estava a punt de trencar amb qualsevol compromís que s'hagués establert entre ells abans.

'I tant era que en Cor Petit mateix li hagués donat a entendre que tot ja havia canviat'. Perquè havia estat a les seves mans que no canviés res...

Va fer uns passos endavant amb aquesta idea al cap, potser pensant estúpidament que el trobaria en un lloc o altre del palau. 'Era ben capaç, de fet, de detectar-ne l'energia ja a quilòmetres de distància: I en algun moment, possiblement quan tots eren distrets amb la marxa de la Xixi i els nois, en Cor Petit s'havia esborrat – semblava que per voluntat pròpia – d'aquell abisme de tensió que quedaria plasmat a l'ambient, encara molt després, entre en Son Goku i _ella_'.

En Goku va veure-la _aleshores_ buscar ni que fos en Dende amb la mirada. 'Al qual la princesa va trobar-se just quan acabava d'entendre que allà no hi trobaria pas en Cor Petit'. I, pel gest, va arribar a comprendre fins a quin punt l'ànima de la Nasu es removia alhora entre el que ambdós sabien que desitjava i el que encara creia millor, més sa i tot per la pròpia dignitat que tant en perill creia posar amb el guerrer saiyan, ell mateix, massa a prop d'ella.

¿Què seria el següent?.

Potser era per la tensió passada, o per la insistència amb què s'havia passat les mans pels cabells una vegada i una altra, el cert era que la Nasu havia acabat per dur la cabellera totalment encrespada, com si mai abans hagués pogut aconseguir subjectar aquells cabells en cap mena de cua o trena per despentinades que aquestes fossin. Després d'uns minuts, això sí, ella havia avançat prou perquè la pròpia Bulma somrigués en veure-la i fes un gest una mica forçat per a què en Son Goku es decidís a acostar-s'hi de bell nou.

'No calia mirar gaire a la seva cunyada, va pensar la científica, per adonar-se que se sentia confosa i feta un embolic...'. I no hi havia res millor, segons la terrícola, que una _bona arrambada_ amb l'home que tants problemes li havia causat fins llavors... per arreglar-ho.

Hores d'ara tots havien entès que aquell parell només necessitaven una petita ajuda per acabar amb totes aquelles manies que semblaven tenir al respecte de la seva pròpia felicitat. I si afectats de manera directe com la Xixi o en Cor Petit havien acabat per clamar davant l'evidència... no podien deixar ara que una recança de darrera hora els mantingués (a ambdós) encara en aquella posició... 'En Goku la mirava i la Nasu observava l'horitzó, i cap dels dos donava el pas per acabar amb tot plegat'.

I això que la Bulma estava segura que no havien sortit precisament separats d'allà dins feia uns instants.

Un segon després, doncs, de demanar a en Vegeta amb la mirada uns moments més d'estada allà dalt: la Bulma va fer un gest a en Son Goku per a què es mogués. 'Era impossible que la Nasu respongués a cap estímul si aquest no deixava d'observar-la simplement des de la més respectuosa i prudent distància'.

Estava segura que entre ells res havia estat fàcil _allà dins_, però tampoc ho seria ara si el guerrer no ho intentava un cop més. 'Si una cosa necessitava una dona que, en part, s'havia sentit tant temps _allunyada _de l'home que estimava... era molta seguretat'.

Per saiyajin que fos. Va bufar la filla dels Brief un dels seus blens blaus del serrell abans de tornar a fer un clar gest d'evidència amb els ulls. 'Acosta-t'hi de nou, ruc', semblava dir només amb l'ullada alhora que en Son Goku es començava ara mateix a sentir una mica culpable pel que aparentava haver causat ja en apropar-s-'hi dins.

S'havien besat i ara la Nasu no li transmetia la ràbia d'abans però tampoc cap mena de connexió nova amb ell. 'Va preocupar-se, tot i que va acabar avançant empès pels gestos de la seva amiga del cabell blau'.

– Nasu...

Ella va tombar-se en escoltar-lo, i amb molta més sensatesa que abans va intentar, de totes maneres, expressar què dimonis li passava pel cap ara. – En Cor Petit no es mereix que li fem això... – va mirar-lo per fi clarament – I probablement la teva dona i els teu fills tampoc s'ho...

– Ells saben que seria inútil negar-ho més – va acabar per parlar en Son Goku amb to suau i dirigint-li una mirada tendre, de profunda comprensió, al cap i a la fi. – Només aconseguiríem fer-los més mal...

La reflexió havia aconseguit que l'interior de la Nasu es remogués de nou abans de sentir-se amb forces per actuar en algun sentit.

– Però tu i jo no...

– Tu i jo portem desitjant-nos més del que ni tan sols podem comptar ara, Nasu – va parlar espectacularment de forma seriosa ell, mentre ella encara dubtava – I jo ja no he d'anar enlloc més – va fer – T'ho prometo.

L'havia tornat a agafar del braç abans que ella ni tan sols pogués notar-ho.

– Digue'm que em creus, Nasu. Que creus que em quedaré...

– Quedar-te? – va preguntar ella sent conscient que aquesta vegada els escoltaven els que encara quedaven allà que eren bàsicament la Bulma, en Vegeta, en Trunks, en Popo i en Dende. 'Els demés ja havien marxat i la Reiya era dins'. – A on? Si renuncies a la teva família... on pretens quedar-te? Nosaltres no tenim un lloc on...

En Goku va dubtar.

– Bé – va interrompre'ls de sobte la Bulma – Jo aquí si us puc ajudar...

– No podem ocupar casa teva. – va fer la Nasu d'immediat, abans i tot de deixar-la expressar-se.

– No vull que ocupeu casa meva – va somriure – Tot i que hi sou benvinguts... però jo més aviat estava pensant en...

I mentre parlava va ajupir-se per agafar alguna cosa que duia al mitjó, protegit per la bota.

– Què és això? – va interrompre-la en Goku el primer – I per què ho duies a la bota?

– Bé – va envermellir la Bulma davant d'en Vegeta – Realment pensava ser... Res. Una proposta per en Vegeta i en Trunks quan acabés el torneig... És una vella autocaravana... no té gaires comoditats. Però n'havia omplert el congelador de menjar per a què hi poguéssim passar uns dies... encara que suposava que seria en va i que acabaria anant-hi només amb en Trunks...

Va mirar de reüll al seu home mentre parlava. Com sempre que es tractava de fer alguna cosa amb ell, calia ser molt conscient que si esperaves donar-li una sorpresa, podies acabar fent el que fos en una bona i merescuda soledat. 'El primer pel príncep era entrenar'. I marxar lluny de Corporació Capsula era marxar lluny de la maleïda càmera de gravetat.

'Tot i que la científica havia suposat que si aquest estava de prou bon humor quan acabés el Torneig...'.

Ara mateix, no calia pas donar-hi voltes:

Igualment les coses havien anat per una altra banda, i de res li havia servit amagar-se la càpsula hoi poi en un mitjó tot aquell temps, en comptes de deixar-la a l'estoig que sempre duia a la nau. Ho havia fet així, per tal de poder donar la sorpresa al seu fill i al seu orgullós company sense necessitat de desplegar l'aeronau d'immediat quan acabés el campionat. 'En principi – al mitjó – hi havia posat també la càpsula del propi vehicle amb què havien anat al certamen... fins que les circumstàncies havien fet que, després d'utilitzar-lo a la recerca de les Boles de Drac, deixés sense més aquest a Corporació Capsula'.

Dur sempre totes les càpsules a sobre era massa engorrós; i havia considerat, abans del torneig, que carretejant-ne aquella i la de la nau era més que suficient. 'El vestit vermell que duia era massa estret per amagar-hi tot l'estoig'. I tampoc havia pensat a renunciar a aquella roba... Ella era encara una dona atractiva i li encantava sentir-se així.

Hagués estat genial, convèncer-los, de totes maneres... i sobretot poder fer-ho després de celebrar _alguna victòria_ del príncep als combats finals...

I, no obstant, malgrat que hagués desitjat poder-se endur el seu marit per ella sola a algun lloc quan en Goku acabés aquelles vint-i-quatre hores a aquell món... 'Les coses havien acabat sent tan diferents que, mentre que en Son Goku ara era viu, ella ja no volia anar enlloc més amb en Vegeta que no fos directe a casa'...

Tenia molt per parlar-hi... i moltes ganes de dormir-hi abraçada dins de la que havia estat la seva llar tot aquell temps.

– És per vosaltres...

En Goku va dubtar abans d'agafar la càpsula. 'I la Nasu es va mirar més la científica encara sense decidir-se a com sentir-se'.

Fins i tot abans d'agafar la càpsula el guerrer s'havia girat ja cap a ella per posar-li les mans a la cintura i saber què en pensava d'allò. – Què me'n dius? – va notar-li la veu prop de l'orella i una mà ferma prop de l'estómac. – Pot estar bé, oi? Tu i jo...

– Goku...

– Dóna'm una nit almenys...

'Una nit'. La Nasu va sentir una nova punxada de culpabilitat a dins quan, amb en Son Goku encara agafat a la seva cintura, va escoltar aleshores la veu d'un Popo que realment aparentava sortit del no-res de cop i volta.

– Us he preparat alguna cosa de menjar abans – Els hi havia senyalat un tros més enllà on havia començat ja a desplegar en silenci unes tovalles i algun que altre plat, de moment buit – Veniu?!

La Nasu va esperar a què algú altre avancés però el cert és que va haver de comprovar-ho dos cops quan va adonar-se que en Son Goku continuava agafant-la, mentre que en Vegeta feia cara d'avorriment i subjectava en Trunks del braç per a què no es llancés sobre el lloc on aviat hi hauria menjar.

– Nosaltres ja menjarem a casa – va rebutjar amb una mena de grunyit el príncep alhora que feia cara d'evidència a la Bulma per a què es mogués d'allà on era – Podem marxar ja. Tinc gana...

– Oh, però... – va dubtar també la científica – Sí, és clar, és clar. Jo mateixa us prepararé un sopar que us en llepareu els dits...

– Serà millor que li diguis a una d'aquelles maquinetes inútils que corren per casa.

– Vegeta! – Però encara no s'havia pogut acabar de queixar que l'home ja s'havia enlairat.

– Trunks, agafa a la teva mare... que no sap volar.

– Com pots ser tan, tan... – Buscava la paraula la Bulma aparentment enfadada mentre en realitat se li escapava ja una mena de rialla – Burro!

Va observar un instant com la Nasu es mirava en Son Goku abans de cedir a anar-se'n agafada amb precarietat a en Trunks. 'Tenia la intuïció que estava a punt de passar una cosa extraordinària'.

– Ens hauràs de disculpar, Popo – va sonar llavors la veu amable del seu amic Goku – Però nosaltres també esperarem a menjar quan arribem a... – va buscar amb la mirada a la seva amiga, que quasi havia oblidat ja la càpsula –... Em passes... això que deies, Bulma?

– Sí, és clar... Sí... – va dubtar una mica en tirar-li. '¿En Son Goku acabava de rebutjar el que més que segurament eren un munt de plats de menjar?'. Estava tan parada que va tenir problemes en tancar la boca de la sincera sorpresa; per molt que el guerrer sabés que allà on anava també hi havia una autèntica carrega de menjar al congelador, continuava sent quelcom completament anormal en el seu comportament. 'Fins i tot més que en el cas també estrany d'en Vegeta que ja havia marxat'.

Era bastant rocambolesc tot plegat...

I pot ser per això la Nasu tampoc s'havia mogut d'on era i ara arronsava les celles com si no s'acabés de creure el que havia escoltat.

_¿Què els havia picat a tots plegats? 'Qualsevol diria que en Vegeta tenia ganes d'arribar a casa... i que en Son Goku no podia esperar a...'._

– _Oh – va ofegar més que una suposició la pèl-blava entre el propi astorament i la vergonya de pensar-ho, i va somriure àmpliament a l'hora que ella també feia alguns d'aquells plans... 'Sí que havien de parlar sí, però potser tampoc calia parlar-ho tot aquella nit...'. _

– Véns amb mi? – Era ara la veu d'en Goku qui cridava l'atenció de tots plegats.

La pregunta, de fet, va fer que la Nasu pensés ràpidament qualsevol altre manera de sortir-se'n sense estar-se traint a ella mateixa. 'Encara que, allà amb les _seves_ maleïdes mans sobre de la brusa, poc quedava ja de la seva pròpia voluntat...'

– No puc deixar la Reiya aquí i... – va respirar feixugament – Ni tan sols hauria de dirigir-te la paraula... – va intentar apartar-se'n un darrer cop de manera clarament absurda.

– Nasu... – va escoltar la veu dolça d'en Dende una mica més enllà, i va girar-se per fi deixant-se anar de la subjecció d'en Son Goku sabent perfectament, però, que el petit namekià no anava ara a donar-li cap mena de sortida que no fos anar-se'n amb... 'No volia ni pensar-ho; perquè tota ella era un brunzit inquiet, rabiós contra si mateix, en imaginar-ho'. – En Popo i jo podem estar amb ella avui... i si necessita res... o s'atabala...

– Si necessita res pot venir a casa. En Trunks l'estarà esperant amb els braços oberts com sempre... – va acabar, per la seva banda, la Bulma fent-li l'ullet – Au, dona. Deixa de fer-te la difícil...

– Bulma!

– El mateix Cor Petit li ha dit a aquest carallot – va sentir-se divertida imitant quasi a en Vegeta – que si no anava a buscar-te, ell mateix l'arrossegava... No t'hi trenquis més el cap...

– Això t'ha... ?! – va acabar preguntant tot i que la mirada d'en Goku pràcticament va confirmar-li-ho abans d'obrir la boca. – És veritat que...?

– Véns?! – va cedir-li la mà el guerrer aleshores. – Crec que se m'acut un bon lloc on posar-hi la cara... autocaravana... – va recordar el nom que havia dit la Bulma – ...aquesta nit...

.

.

Era un restaurant de decoració tradicional que gairebé aparentava conjuntar amb la roba i l'estil d'una Xixi que encara no havia dit res des de que hi havien arribat; en Iamxa i ella continuaven – hores d'ara – dempeus mentre els demés havien corregut ja a aposentar-se... 'El color d'uns plats, en aquella mena de bufet lliure, indicava un preu superior al d'uns altres, però el cert era que els seus fills no es paraven pas a mirar quin triaven'. La filla d'en Gyumao va lamentar haver-hi anat.

I va mirar-se'ls preocupada.

En Gohan i en Goten havien devorat, en pocs segons, tot plat que els hagués passat ja per davant... i els treballadors del local no paraven de reomplir amb noves propostes la cinta a partir de la qual anava passant el menjar.

Tenien suficients problemes de diners... 'I a sobre no hi havia res que li recordés més a en Son Goku que aquella manera d'engolir'. La dona va prémer-se les mans nerviosament mentre en Iamxa, que d'altra banda no li havia tret l'ull de sobre, s'adonava finalment de la seva inquietud'.

– No tens gana?

– Et sortirà molt car això... i jo no et puc pas ajudar a... – va baixar el cap – No tenim diners, a casa _ell_ no havia treballat mai... i jo... hem estat vivint de l'herència del meu pare tot aquest temps... i aquells diners ja comencen a no ser enlloc...

– Au va – va insistir, no obstant, en Iamxa amb un to alegre amb el qual va atrevir-se per fi a agafar-li suaument el mentó per a què deixés de mirar a terra. 'Va apartar-se de seguida que va veure-la retrocedir confosa i que va adonar-se que havien despertat l'atenció d'en Goten, que se'ls havia mirat estranyat un parell de segons'. – Menja, Xixi. Que jo n'he tret força diners del negoci del beisbol, dona – va fanfarronejar una mica més del que era – I un dia és un dia!

– Sí... – va acceptar de seguida ella. La Xixi no volia pas atabalar-ho amb els seus maldecaps. S'havia portat molt bé amb ells... i ara que definitivament seria una dona sola, era quan més agraïa aquella amistat que li brindava. 'En d'altres circumstàncies, sabent que en Goku era amb aquella... dona... ja hagués intentat matar-los sense èxit; fent el més espantós dels ridículs entre crits i plors'. Li devia, en part, a en Iamxa haver vist que aquell no era el camí... – Fa tot molt bona pinta!

El cert era que en Iamxa, ara mateix, tenia més ganes de mirar-la que de menjar... '¿Seria prudent dir-li ja el que sentia per ella des de feia temps?'.

– Ho recordes? – va, no obstant, interrompre-li els pensaments la dona mentre continuava observant menjar els seus fills; als quals (tot i fer estona que eren asseguts) ara per fi s'hi havien unit el seu pare i una Vídel més avergonyida que una altra cosa: – Nosaltres també vam ser joves un dia...

L'antic bandit no sabia exactament a què es referia ella... 'Ell, concretament, havia passat tantes aventures de jove... que pensar que un dia havia tingut vint anys... podia ser recordar mil i una anècdotes, en realitat'.

Però la Xixi, en canvi, aparentava tenir molt clara ara mateix la vivència a la qual feia referència. 'Quasi semblava haver rejovenit ella també només mig somrient d'aquella forma'.

– Mira que dir-li a una nena petita que t'agradava... – va agafar-lo desprevingut la filla d'en Gyumao de sobte – Estaves fet tot un entabanador, tu.

I en Iamxa sabia ara ben bé a què es referia la dona, la qual a aquelles alçades del dia ja no anava ni molt menys pentinada amb tanta rigorositat com pretenia. 'Alguns blens se li escapaven ja de la subjecció que duia al cabell... i la veritat és que així a ell encara li semblava molt més atractiva'.

Va deixar anar una rialla suau en recordar-ho. En realitat ho havia fet, allò de confessar-s'hi, per no rebre de valent quan en Gyumao sabés després que ell havia pegat intencionalment la seva filla... 'Però ara, el que llavors li havia semblat una sortida a la desesperada per entabanar a la nena i que no es queixés davant el rei ogre, li resultava ja una acció d'allò més irònica...'. Sobretot tenint en compte que estava desitjant fer-ho del tot seriosament...

'Tan debò fos tan fàcil dir-ho en aquell moment...'. Així per què sí... com aleshores.

– _Desperta, nena, desperta... va... – Havia volgut reanimar-la després del seu propi cop. I havia hagut d'intentar-la convèncer, més tard, per a què no fos ella qui l'ataqués amb aquella mena de destral punxant que duia al cap. – No, Xixi, no. T'he atacat en defensa pròpia, abans que em fessis mal!_

– _Què dius...? I com saps el meu nom?_

_En aquella època, tot i la por a les dones, creia saber perfectament com actuar amb una nena petita que fos fàcilment impressionable. 'Va tocar-se amb galanteria la cabellera salvatge i negre que duia aleshores i li va somriure'. _

– _Ho sento, ho sento molt, noia... però és que ets tan maca que m'he enamorat..._

– _T'has enamorat de mi? Ho dius seriosament? No menteixes?_

– _Però com creus que mentiria algú amb aquest rostre tan masculí?! És clar que no menteixo..._

– _Uix – S'havia adonat ella que en aquell llavors a en Iamxa li faltava un dent, que havia perdut precisament en la primera lluita contra en Goku – Però sense dent... no sé si podria fer-te mai un petó, eh? – De totes maneres, la noia somiadora que era llavors l'havia fet repensar-s'ho per moments: – Bé, és la primera vegada que se'm declaren... Oh, caram. Ens haurem d'agafar de la mà i tot això..._

_Mentre ella havia estat fent plans, però, en Iamxa havia desaparegut, fugint d'en Son Goku que s'acostava tot distret pujat en un núvol increïble. 'Davant la Xixi ja llavors havia aparegut precisament el nen que havia acabat sent l'home amb qui es casaria... el que li donaria dos fills i un munt de disgustos...'. _

Pensar-ho tants anys després era estrany... i pertorbador...

'Aquella nena que anava vestida aleshores com una mena de princesa guerrera, de mida minúscula, amb un fort caràcter i certa facilitat per atacar els que s'hi posaven davant... s'havia convertit – va pensar en Iamxa – en aquella dona preocupada de cabell recollit, que acabava d'apartar-li la mirada, potser un pèl avergonyida pel record que havia tret ella mateixa a la llum, i que tornava a mirar-se els seus fills amb cert orgull'. Els nanos eren tot el que tenia.

I en Iamxa no pensava tampoc competir-hi. 'Si volia ser part de la vida de la Xixi sabia que també hauria de ser part de les vides d'ambdós nois'.

Va decidir finalment asseure's, mentre veia la Xixi fer-ho al costat del seu fill petit. Ara que ella havia renunciat al seu matrimoni, tenien molts dies endavant per parlar...

Quasi una vida, de fet.

– Que bo que sembla tot!

.

.

– No. Tot i així, no puc venir – va aturar-lo de sobte quan ell intentava tornar a tocar-li el rostre per a què el mirés – No és just, Son Goku... – Ell va contenir el somriure un instant: no deixaria de ser mai la tossuda princesa que havia estat. 'I entenia com se sentia ella'. Ell mateix no havia jugat net amb l'assumpte d'en Cor Petit. Però només li estava demanant una nit...

Va subjectar-li una mà doncs, intentant convèncer-la ja per darrer cop. 'Adonant-se, de seguida, que ella tenia les extremitats superiors increïblement fredes per ser seves; per ser en realitat les mans d'una saiyajin...'. Sobretot per la temperatura en la què estaven en ple maig. 'Ni ella podia tenir fred... ni en feia allà dalt'.

La Bulma s'havia allunyat plataforma enllà al costat d'en Trunks, però el cert és que encara no s'havia decidit a deixar-lo emprendre el vol. 'Aparentava esperar, per fi, a què el conflicte entre el seu quasi germà i la germana de l'home que estimava es resolgués'. Va bufar.

En Son Goku no aparentava estar disposat a flaquejar, de totes maneres:

Decidit, de forma definitiva, a què la Nasu accedís finalment a la seva súplica, el guerrer va apropar-se més a la saiyan obtusa; parlant-li aquest cop a punt quasi de fregar la seva oïda esquerra. 'Va notar-li contenir l'alè en fer-ho'.

– Ho resoldrem. – va assegurar-li. – T'ho prometo. Però ara vine amb mi – El to cada vegada era més una petició desesperada i menys una proposta lleugera: – Concedeix-me unes hores, Nasu. Per descansar junts i... – va mirar-la gairebé havent de contenir-se per no besar-li la pell de l'orella – Per demostrar-te que això nostre no ha acabat mai.

En Popo i en Dende s'havien apartat discretament, mentre que la Nasu sentia ara com tota la pell se li posava de gallina i comprenia, com havia comprès abans, que al cap i a la fi en Cor Petit ja no l'esperava...

'El guerrer de Nàmek sempre havia sabut el que ella sentia'. Però ella també continuava sentint-se lligada a ell, per més que la seva paraula, i no era just no veure-ho ara: 'Seria una completa idiota si, després de tot plegat, l'hi atorgava aquell moment a en Son Goku... aquella mena d'oportunitat'. S'ho repetia. I tot i així se sabia físicament incapaç de negar-s'hi.

– Així que... per tu és tan fàcil com... – va intentar rebatre'l – Com què, Son Goku? Anar en aquesta mena de vehicle que conté això que duus a les mans... i desprès què? Això és tot? Marxem perquè ja tenim un lloc infame on anar? Tu i jo no...

El _plebeu_ saiyan va observar-la atentament un altre cop, de sobte disposat a dir-li que podien anar on fos. 'Estava disposat a fer-li l'amor en qualsevol lloc, al cap i a la fi'. Fins i tot cansat i esgotat de forces com se sentia... El cos li demanava menjar i dormir però després... després estava segur que seria incapaç de no fer-li l'amor... una vegada i una altra... fins que tinguessin gana o son de nou... o el cap prou clar per poder entrenar. 'Ella seria casa seva ara'. Allà on estaria disposat a tornar sempre... encara que s'establissin al mig d'un descampat.

'No necessitava més'. Ni tan sols havia de tocar-la, si és que ella no ho volia...

Però era tan complicat de dir, que el guerrer ni tan sols sabia si podria explicar-li amb l'emoció amb què ho sentia.

I la Nasu s'havia girat llavors ja força disgustada amb si mateixa per comprovar que la Bulma no estigués volent-la assassinar. 'No havia pretès menystenir el que els estava oferint... sabia que gent com ella i com en Krilín sempre havien estat disposats a ajudar-los a estar junts... però necessitava defensar-se d'alguna manera davant la fragilitat de la què se sentia víctima davant d'en Goku'.

Odiava percebre's així.

La científica, malgrat tot però, només va somriure-li abans d'ara sí donar presses a en Trunks perquè alcés el vol d'allà. 'Ella també tenia una conversa pendent i una espina clavada a resoldre amb en Vegeta'.

– Recordo haver posat menjar al congelador, ja us ho he dit. I hi ha microones – va dubtar que cap dels dos saiyans sabés de què parlava ara: – Total que podeu menjar tot el que vulgueu. I podeu col·locar-la on cregueu, ja us dic que és vella... però a mi m'agrada... és com una no-tan-petita casa. – va intentar llavors assentir a la Nasu per què aquesta entengués (de nou) que li estava donant ànims per no dubtar més. – A mi em serveix per perdre'm a la natura, de tant en tant, quan necessito estudiar o estar sola uns dies... bé, i em serviria més si en Vegeta no estigués massa ocupat a la càmera de gravetat... Tot i que ja sabeu que a mi m'encanta el moviment de la ciutat... – va frenar-se en veure que desvariava intentant convèncer-se que farien el que semblava inevitable: – Apa, no us atabalo més. Adéu!

– Bulma...

– Ja us buscarem si passa res. No perdeu més el temps!

– Gràcies i arreveure! – En Goku li havia picat l'ullet novament en veure-la ara sí desaparèixer cel avall gràcies a en Trunks. – Cuida't!

L'agraïment, a l'heroi, li havia quedat gravat a la mirada.

I, de cop i volta, la científica i el nano ja no hi eren. Però la sensació que tots semblaven haver-se confabulat, inclòs el seu instint, per a què cedís; va envair la princesa.

'¿Tenia una altra opció? ¿Volia tenir-la realment?!'. No ho creia.

– No menjarem res abans? – va preguntar d'improvís amb la vista fixa en el Son Goku i amb un ull posat de resquitllada a un Popo que estava segura que, quan li diguessin, començaria a treure platets d'arròs per tot arreu. – Segur?

– No – va reiterar un Goku estranyament segur – Ja ens espavilarem...

'Si amb allò del menjar havia volgut comprovar que, per primera vegada, ella passava per davant de qualsevol cosa... No podia haver-ho comprovat millor'.

Va sentir que les seves darreres barreres defensives, amb la gana que en el fons també tenia ella, saltaven ja quasi del tot.

'O potser era només per la condemnada mirada negra, però espectacularment clara, amb què ell aconseguia mirar-la tot i la insistència que posava a negar allò que continuava unint-los...'. D'altri manera, no tindria aquella mena de forat a l'estómac des de què ell havia assegurat ser viu... i de tornada.

– No diguis que no tens gana – Ell li havia tornat a agafar la mà, i aquest cop ella no s'havia apartat encara – No necessito aquest teatre ni cap altre per decidir si vinc o no. – va intentar ser enverinada una enèsima vegada. I tot i així ell va mantenir el somriure que ja li havia dirigit abans.

– És clar que tinc gana – va prémer-li els dits contra els seus en la subjecció que ara mantenien – Però podem espavilar-nos... Ja has escoltat la Bulma. Tenim una caravana amb menjar al congelador – va repetir – I si véns amb mi, serà més que suficient.

La mitja rialla vellutada aquest cop l'havia quasi acaronat d'una manera que la Nasu, ara mateix, no podia pas distingir de l'efecte d'una carícia real. 'Potser perquè tampoc feia gaire que s'havien besat... i tenia ben viva _l'emoció_ que suposava'. Mai ho sabria...

– Digues que sí... – va pregar-li després.

'No podia mirar-lo i dir-li que no'.

– Sí.

I sense afegir res més, aquest cop amb la fragilitat real dels seus sentiments com a evidència, va deixar-se conduir fins a un dels extrems de la plataforma i va veure'l pensar un moment en la manera de transportar-se fins que quasi sense proposar-s'ho va trobar-se volant al seu costat.

– Preparada per accelerar?

– Per qui em prens?

La broma havia estat suficient per què en Son Goku no s'ho pensés dues vegades. El canvi de lloc un instantani era una opció per quan coneixia una energia al lloc on volia anar, però on planejava portar-la, esperava que no hi hagués ningú...

– Això és... – va alçar la vista pocs minuts després en aterrar on en Goku s'havia proposat que arribessin.

– Reconeixes el lloc, oi?

Encara sorpresa va girar-se per reconèixer cada pam del lloc on estaven. I va clavar-li l'ullada després. – Oh.

Havien quedat – un de l'altre – a escassos centímetres, en aterrar. I eren al lloc on havien fet l'amor la vegada que ella s'havia quedat embarassada. 'Aquell indret, en certa manera, els havia donat la Reiya'.

La Nasu va haver d'empassar saliva abans de moure's un cop més.

.

.

.

En Vegeta, primer, i en Trunks, més tard, havien arrasat només arribar a Corporació Capsula amb qualsevol rastre de menjar que hagués pogut haver-hi en mesos en aquella casa...

I la veritat és que la manera desenfrenada com solien menjar l'havia fet posar histèrica molts cops abans, però ara, aquell dia concret, a la Bulma li havia semblat una velocitat més que perfecte per acabar de sopar i enviar en Trunks al llit.

En Vegeta aparentava certament pensatiu i ella, amb un somriure, va decidir que més valia no dir-li res _encara_.

– Una bona dutxa segur que et va bé – va somriure-li – Jo t'espero al llit.

– És clar...

La veritat era que no aparentava que ell hagués entès el doble sentit de les seves paraules, malgrat que seriós com es trobava era gairebé un miracle que l'hagués escoltat...

Va plegar-se d'espatlles. Posant-se un camisó de tires rosat, i mirant-se a un dels miralls de la cambra en el procés.

Escoltava l'aigua caient amb força al bany contigu mentrestant.

'De sobte estaven sols de debò, fora de qualsevol perill i ella tenia massa temps per pensar alhora que ell es prenia una dutxa en complet silenci'.

Tan fàcil com li havia semblat en principi... la Bulma es preguntava ara per què aparentava haver-se instal·lat – des de què havien entrat en aquella habitació – una mena de barrera entre ella i l'home amb qui vivia. No acabava d'entendre-ho.

I va sospirar, convençuda que potser l'únic que passava era que en Vegeta volia evitar exactament aquell tipus de conversa... o que simplement no sabia com havia de _dir-ho..._

'Ets ruca si creus que es disculparà...', va bufar per si mateixa estirant-se sobre el matalàs a continuació i passant-se la flassada per sobre mentre es quedava en blanc observant el sostre. 'Ara que estaven a soles, no podia treure's del cap les imatges d'en Vegeta atacant el públic, de totes maneres...'.

Estava feta un embolic. ¿Volia parlar o, com havia cregut abans, preferia tancar els ulls i deixar-se portar?

Suposava que la preocupació que li havia comportat saber que era mort... i l'alegria de retrobar-se'l li havia amagat aquella angoixa... l'havia convençut que amb una lleugera conversa i més que una nit al mateix llit podien solucionar-ho... però ara mateix no n'estava tan segura. 'Havia actuat d'una forma tan desesperançadorament cruel...'.

Va veure'l sortir de la dutxa completament xop, tan callat com abans, i ja amb la roba que, qui sinó, la seva mare li deuria haver deixat expressament al bany: una samarreta interior i uns pantalons d'aquells seus negres ajustats. 'Els seus pares, els senyors Brief, havien estat molt contents en veure'ls tornar sans i estalvis... i era potser la primera vegada que no intentaven donar-li conversa de cap tipus després d'un moment tan crític com aquell'. Probablement, per això mateix, la senyora Brief havia tingut també el detall de preparar-los – mentre en Vegeta i en Trunks menjaven – una habitació que, si mal no recordava, no havia pas quedat tan impol·luta abans de fer cap al Torneig...

Els seus sempre aparentment despreocupats progenitors havien aparentat comprendre que necessitaven estar sols... ¿Però per què necessitava estar sola amb ell, si ara ni tan sols podien parlar? Se sentia frustrada amb si mateixa i amb les idees que havia tingut feia només una estona.

– Vegeta...

– Ara no et molesta pas que hagi deixat roba tirada al bany... – va grunyir ell, que s'acabava de posar de costat al llit i també s'havia passat la flassada per sobre – Dorm.

– No em referia a això... sé que estàs cansat... – va ser ella estranyament suau en contestar-lo. 'Tan suau i tan poc ella que en Vegeta va acabar per aixecar-se lleugerament fins a asseure's al llit i quedar-se-la mirant completament callat i, això sí, sense canviar el gest'. Allò va donar ànims, a la Bulma, però; per atrevir-se a seguir per aquell camí – És que... em preguntava si... Si ja t'està bé la vida que duus aquí... vull dir... – va haver-li d'apartar la mirada incòmoda en comprovar que ell seguia mirant-la – ... com que vas fer allò. Suposo que viure en una casa com aquesta, amb... amb nosaltres, no és el que havies esperat.

– No... – va fer senzillament ell tot i que aquesta vegada sí va canviar-li el gest facial per una mena de lleugera concentració que la Bulma ara no entenia – Jo volia tornar a ser el príncep saiyajin cruel que havia estat, tens raó. – Va parar-se tot per la Bulma en aquell instant. 'I quan el món de la científica va semblar enfonsar-se, el guerrer va tornar a parlar': – Però jo estava confús... i vaig perdre de vista aquells a qui... i tot plegat. – va ser incapaç de concretar més. 'Gairebé sentint-se infame per estar cedint a aquella mena d'atmosfera que l'empenyia a disculpar-se i a confessar-se davant la punyetera terrícola que reconeixia ja com la seva dona'.

Ella va aixecar-se també del llit en aquell moment, per acabar creuant-se de braços dirigint la vista a fora a través del vidre del finestral...

– Tu vas trencar el meu cor... Espero que ho sàpigues – va ser complexament profunda en parlar – Quan vaig veure que l'home que he estimat durant anys era posseït d'aquella manera... matant tota aquella gent amb tota aquella maldat i el somriure cruel a la cara. Per tots els Déus Vegeta, si vas atacar la Nasu i tot... No m'havia sentit mai tan partida per dins com llavors...

No era com si el saiyajin tingués què dir en aquell instant. 'Va aixecar-se, de fet, acostant-se a ella amb alguna mena de disculpa mal feta atrapada a la gola, però just quan va ser-hi darrere... la Bulma va girar-se sobtadament i va parlar-li amb un to de veu del tot diferent al de feia un segon'.

– I no obstant... – va començar a somriure mirant-lo entre els llums i les ombres d'una habitació en què només hi havia una llum de la tauleta de nit encesa – Estic molt orgullosa de tu, Vegeta. Perquè vas sacrificar-te per la Terra... i espero que per nosaltres – va ampliar la rialla davant d'un príncep ara completament en fora de joc. – Vine, no cal patir més... – va posar-li la mà al pit mentre hi acostava la boca.

– Jo no pateixo... – va rondinar ara sí ell abans de deixar-se besar als llavis per ella. – No m'importa que...

– És clar, Vegeta. – va riure lleugerament ella – Ho sé... ets el príncep.

'A la científica li havia passat qualsevol signe de preocupació en notar el penediment que, sense adonar-se'n, en Vegeta havia transmès en cada gest, rígid i perdut en si mateix'.

– Dona... – va intentar aguantar ell les maneres un instant més; però el cert va ser que, davant el convenciment que posava la Bulma en besar-li els llavis i empènyer-lo cap al llit, en Vegeta l'únic que va acabar fent va ser somriure de costat i deixar-la fer mentre començava a pujar-li el camisó que duia cintura en amunt. – ... Ah.

– M'imagino que estàs fet pols... – va escoltar-la després a cau d'orella mentre el mantenia d'esquena al matalàs i s'entossudia en asseure's damunt del seu baix estómac, tot acariciant-li el pit i les cicatrius que hi tenia per sota la samarreta. – Però crec que se m'acaba d'acudir la manera que no hagis de fer gaire res... –. 'Amb aquella frase, una declaració d'intencions en tota regla, ella mateixa va fer per estirar-se per moments sobre d'ell i treure-l'hi la roba que tant la molestava'.

I en Vegeta en veure-la ja disposant-se, i disposant-lo, a fer-li l'amor en aquella mena de joc en què ella pretenia fer-ho _tot_; va haver d'agrair calladament al destí tot el que també, en el passat, la casualitat (o no) havia fet per posar-li aquella fèmina a la vida...

El cos de la Bulma va passejar-se sinuós per sobre seu, i quan va cansar-se d'insinuar-s'hi, entre els grunyits del príncep, l'hereva dels Brief va agafar-lo de les mans disposada a anar fins el final un cop més. 'Ambdós coneixien de sobres cada racó dels seus cossos... i la terrícola sabia perfectament què havia de fer per tornar-lo boig'.

En Vegeta, per la seva banda, havia aprés a no deixar-li marques... 'De la manera que l'excitava aquella dona era un miracle que mai hagués perdut prou el control per acabar fent-li mal'. Va contenir la respiració.

Per sort, ell també es coneixia aquelles partitures conjuntes: plenes de suor i compartides en una més que perfecte sintonia entre salvatge i estudiada.

Nuus als dos a la fi.

Però, fins i tot tenint en compte això, aquesta vegada tot era molt més senzill que mai abans: el príncep, en efecte, només havia de concentrar-se a sentir el plaer que ella aconseguia dibuixar-li al cos. 'Amb la seva pell perlada de terrícola, els seus ulls blaus i aquell balanceig que el feia arribar a la follia'.

Movent-se a poc a poc sobre seu en realitat res semblava, de fet, tenir tanta importància...

Amb tot va acabar per fondre's en plaer justament després que ella tornés a somriure-li d'aquella condemnada i anticipada manera... – T'estimo, príncep meu.

I ella, encara a posteriori, no va moure's de sobre seu fins que aquest cop la rialla va ser pensada i lleugerament emmurriada. 'Encara tenia una cosa més per dir-li abans de deixar-se endur per la son del moment'.

– Quan vas morir... – va passar-li la mà pel cabell en flama – Ells et van enviar a l'infern oi? Però, al cap i a la fi, van preservar el teu cos... com amb en Son Goku...

– Bulma... – va pensar, després d'un moment de confusió pel propi instant, que ella no estava sent del tot clara amb el que anava a dir – On vols arribar?

'O potser és que després d'haver tingut sexe d'aquella manera, no sabia exactament si podia pensar gaire en res més...'.

La dona del cabell blau i curt, però, va remoure's inquieta per sobre del seu cos fins a deixar-se anar a un costat encara amb la seva mà més avall de la cintura. – No hi ha dret, ho sabies? Estic segura que quan vas morir, van preservar el teu cos i la teva ànima perquè intuïen que podies ajudar en Goku.

– No ho trobes just? – Aquest cop era en Vegeta qui s'havia repenjat de costat amb un braç mentre se la mirava amb una cella irònicament alçada. – Preferies que hagués perdut els records i m'hagués reencarnat en vés a saber què?

– No, és clar! – va embolicar-se de cop i volta ella amb la flassada, deixant-lo completament nuu sobre el matalàs. – Però demà mateix li diré a en Goku que parli amb en Kaito... o amb qui sigui. Per què – va agafar entonació en parlar – Què hi ha de mi, eh?! Que hagués estat de tots vosaltres si jo no hagués inventat el radar del drac? Em jugo tota la fortuna de Corporació Capsula a que ni tan sols seríeu aquí per salvar el món! A saber...

– Dona...

– Sí que ho faré, sí – parlava ara més sola que amb l'home; que estava completament astorat i que semblava també divertit, pel canvi espectacular de tema que havia patit de sobte aquell instant: – Algú tan bella, llesta, i perfecta com jo no pot convertir-se en una simple ànima blanca pels segles dels segles! És horrible pensar-ho...

– No siguis dramàtica...

– Dramàtica?! És una tragèdia, Vegeta! Una autèntica tragèdia per la humanitat... per l'univers sencer... i és molt injust tenint en compte que, de fet, podríem dir que el món també l'he ajudat a salvar una mica jo tot aquest temps, o no?!

Estava tan enfadada i s'havia atribolat tant amb els seus propis pensaments que hores d'ara havia deixat anar ja qualsevol peça de roba que envoltés el seu cos i es passejava tota despullada per l'habitació. 'A en Vegeta li resultava sensual i provocadora fins i tot quan actuava d'aquella forma... sobretot quan actuava d'aquella forma...'.

I, què carai, no pensava trigar a fer-la tornar al llit de nou... 'La son se li havia passat tota de cop i volta'. Tindrien dies sencers per dormir després... o per tornar a entrenar que era el que tenia al cap fer a partir de demà mateix...

.

.

En Son Goku no solia plorar a les seves batalles. No plorava perquè mai es donava per vençut. 'Perquè cada vegada que s'havia enfrontat a un enemic més fort, hagués fet de tot, el que fes falta, per salvar o tornar a la vida als seus fills i als seus amics...'.

Havia fet de tot també per tota la gent que no coneixia de la Terra.

Ara, però, no sabia exactament què havia de fer. 'Plorar, riure... simplement cridar...'. Totes les opcions quedaven petites si es tractava de veure-la a ella, amb els seus pantalons texans i la seva samarreta d'estil pirata a conjunt, més humanitzada que mai, caminar per aquell racó de món... tants anys després del cop que havia estat seva abans de la lluita contra en Cèl·lula.

Havia desplegat ja, com sempre... amb un simple buumm, la càpsula hoi poi que els havia cedit la Bulma, i per tant a la porta d'aquella mena de vehicle ja hi era la Nasu que mirava endins. 'Ell havia volgut quedar-se enrere expressament per observar-la un instant més'.

Sabia que aquella partida encara no la tenia guanyada: i allà a la vora d'aquella zona boscosa, i de l'extens llac que tants records li portava, pensava inevitablement en_ com_ havia estat tan estúpid per haver_-la_ tingut perduda durant tant i tant temps.

– Tu saps què coi és un congelador?

– Doncs...

Pels dos, per anys que portessin voltant per allà, segons quins artefactes dels humans continuaven sent encara un bon misteri.

– Crec que és... una capsa d'aquestes quadrades i blanques... una màquina on el menjar es guarda congelat...

– Sí – va mirar-lo amb cert escepticisme ella abans d'acostar-se on deia ell, entrant endins, i defugint-li el contacte visual en tot moment. – A aquesta conclusió ja hi havia arribat jo sola... I per descongelar-lo exactament què ha dit d'un microones?!

Va mirar-lo finalment des de la porta.

– Amb foc es descongela igual...

Curiosament amb aquella sortida simple l'havia fet somriure sincerament, sense d'altres sentiments que una profunda i clara diversió, per primera vegada des de que havien aterrat allà.

– D'acord – Havia semblat respirar amb lleugeresa ella – Així faré foc aquí fora. Això és fàcil... Si vols pots prendre't un bany o... – Havia dubtat – El que vulguis. Podem parlar tot sopant... vull dir després de menjar, és clar – S'havia autocorregit ella mateixa, no excessivament disgustada en el gest, sabent que ni ell ni ella no eren massa aptes que es digués per establir una conversa mentre engolien el sopar...

En Goku, encara llavors, continuava parat i a mig acostar-se a la porta de l'autocaravana; veient-la per fi traginar amb aquells trossos de carn congelada i fer camí enfora.

Ell anava a fer-hi cap de seguida: I quan ja era, pràcticament dins el vehicle, veient-la passar pel seu costat cada cop que sortia enfora amb més i més menjar, va ser quan va decidir per fi interrompre-la.

Havia de demanar_-li_ i va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla amb aquella única intenció...

Tot i que la darrera vegada que li havia fet aquella pregunta, la Nasu no s'ho havia pres exactament bé... 'No se li acudia, no obstant, com més expressar ara tot el seu sentit de culpa i preocupació'.

– Estàs bé?

La saiyan va mirar-lo, quasi sentint un calfred i va mossegar-se el llavi amb naturalitat després. 'Estava farta de començar a semblar una humana histèrica'. Ella no era així... i en Son Goku no aconseguiria convertir-la-hi. 'Encara que la seva tornada hagués estat l'equivalent a un elefant entrant de sobte en una terrisseria ben muntada d'anys i panys'.

– Sí – va baixar la vista un instant – Només necessito una mica de pausa, Son Goku. Tot sembla tan precipitat... Podem estar fent mal a tanta gent.

L'home va assentir, deixant-la anar i veient-la tornar a transportar carn i paquets d'arròs a l'exterior, quan va decidir amb senzillesa que ella tenia molta raó.

– T'estimo, Nasu – va afegir abans de seguir endins, buscant un bany per traure's totes aquelles robes fetes pols que duia de la lluita contra en Bu – Només espero que sigui suficient...

– I jo també... – va murmurar ella des de fora quan va veure'l perdre's en les estàncies del vehicle – Jo també espero que n'hi hagi prou estimant-te.

.

.

– He de portar la Vídel a casa – va fer en Son Gohan en acomiadar amb un somriure el seu avi – Goten, cuida la mare, d'acord? Trigaré poc a arribar a casa...

– És clar!

La Xixi va fer un gran somriure al seu fill petit i després va girar-se per agrair el que almenys no havia estat una vetllada totalment perduda a en Iamxa.

– Moltes gràcies, per tot. – va somriure-li – De debò. Passa't per casa quan vulguis, et devem un bon àpat...

– Eh? – va agafar-lo desprevingut en convidar-lo – És clar, és clar... allà em tindràs... Bé – va semblar considerar que potser no era correcte acceptar amb aquella celeritat – Si és que no és molta molèstia... Segur que tens molta feina a fer amb els nanos i no vull donar-te'n més...

– Hi estàs convidat, Iamxa – va donar la mà al seu fill Goten mentre hi insistia amb aire tranquil – I no hi ha res més a dir. A no ser que vulguis que m'ho prengui malament...

– No... no... És clar, vindré, vindré – va riure ell pensant ja que començava a ser hora d'un arreveure. 'En Puar havia estat desaparegut part de tota aquella estona'. – Compta-hi!

– Jo no me n'acomiadaria tan ràpid, noi – van escoltar tots, d'improvís però, la veu d'en Gyumao en dirigir-s'hi. Fins i tot va quedar-se parat en Gohan, que encara no s'havia enlairat amb la Vídel. – Acabo de descobrir que duia una càpsula hoi poi a la butxaca – va riure ximple i agudament – I després de tot el que ha passat, vull passar per casa aquesta nit... i assegurar-me que, a diferència del meu vell palau, continua dempeus!

– Però pare!

– Per què no em fas un favor i acompanyes la Xixi i en Goten a casa seva, Iamxa?

.

.

'Estimar'. Aquella paraula encara ara, tot i conèixer la història d'en Bardock i de saber-se de memòria els propis sentiments, li semblava ben poc pròpia d'ells... 'La Nasu va bufar pensant-ho, i somrient també en realitzar que propi o no de la seva raça, no podia definir tot el que sentia d'una altra manera...'.

En realitat estimava a dos homes... éssers... de dues maneres prou diferents. 'I ara havia de decidir si seguia al seu condemnat cor o a l'agraïment profund al que sempre deuria massa'.

Va descongelar i escalfar el menjar, primer amb la foguera que ja havia fet, i després – cansada de tanta fotesa – amb un propi raig d'energia i va asseure's a esperar. 'Suposava que en Son Goku estava acostumat a què l'esperessin a taula, tot i que – en aquell temps passat amb la Reiya i en Cor Petit, que només bevia aigua – ella no havia seguit gairebé mai cap tipus de cerimoniós modal terrícola a l'hora de menjar'.

Disposada, malgrat tot, a establir-hi sí una petita conversa abans de fer la primera mossegada a la carn, va acomodar-se finalment sobre la roca on era i va creuar les mans una mica desesperada. '¿Trigaria ell gaire a sortir d'allà dins?'.

Un rebombori sobtat després, quasi quan ella ja havia decidit tastar els primers trossos de carn en la seva absència, va fer-la aixecar però de mala gana per dirigir-s'hi. 'Pel soroll que acabava de fer, el guerrer hauria destrossat almenys mig pis de dalt de la caravana'.

Va recordar que a les escales que pujaven al que aparentava ser una segona alçada només havia cregut intuir-hi el bany i una minúscula habitació. Era extraordinàriament espaiosa, aquella mena de casa, si tenien en compte que per fora no semblava gran cosa. 'La Bulma els mataria si l'hi tornaven feta miques'.

– Què fas? – va acabar preguntant ja entrant de ple al vehicle mentre en Son Goku lamentava quelcom difús al capdamunt de les escales. – Goku!

– Ostres, Nasu – va començar a parlar, encara pendent de la destrossa, en reconèixer-hi la veu – Crec que acabo de fer baixar tot l'aparell aquest... la dutxa. Ara surt aigua de tot arreu! Nasu?!

La princesa saiyajin s'havia quedat de cop i volta a mig respondre-li amb evidència que havia d'anar més en compte. I ell l'havia buscat expressament amb la mirada per saber què li passava.

Estava completament callada perquè ell estava ... completament nuu.

'No va saber si girar-se o cridar'. I va haver de respirar fons per actuar amb naturalitat davant tot el que en Son Goku no tenia cap vergonya d'ensenyar. 'Sabia que en el fons ni tan sols ho havia fet expressament...'.

– És que normalment em banyava fora a...

– A casa teva... – va murmurar la Nasu no gaire convençuda que de cop no se sentís molt traïda per aquell passat seu – I pel que es veu amb en Kaito devies fer el mateix...

– Bé, no... en realitat mort... Era diferent... una mena de banys als núvols, però en canviar-me la roba n'hi havia prou molts cops. No suava tant.

– _No suaves tant_... però hi havia _una mena de banys als núvols_ – va tornar-li a néixer un somriure del cor – Ja...

'Era extraordinari que ell continués _allà_ parlant-li escales amunt, amb aquella mena d'aquí-no-passa-res, sense ni una peça de roba al damunt'. La Nasu cada vegada se sentia més suggestionada al respecte... – Hauries de... – va proposar finalment – Vestir-te.

I com si hagués sigut un llamp d'enteniment que de sobte li travessés el cap, en Son Goku va fer finalment cara de circumstància. '¿S'havia avergonyit realment?'. – Nasu – va dubtar un instant, tot i així sense vestir-se encara ni agafar res que s'assemblés a una tovallola per solucionar-ho – Realment no pretenia... Ha petat tot tan ràpid que no havia pensat que tu i jo... – va veure'l bastant apesarat en explicar-se – No havia pensat que eres tu!

Qualsevol diria que allà s'havia acabat tota explicació racional. Però el cert és que ell va fer llavors un salt per la fràgil barana de l'escala, encara nuu, i va intentar embolicar-se amb una mena de tela que semblava un llençol blau; i que en realitat era el que la Bulma feia servir de funda del sofà.

'Tot i els records que l'havien traït amb anterioritat... havia oblidat, almenys amb tanta endimoniada exactitud, cada centímetre de la pell d'aquell home...'. I ara no podia deixar-hi de pensar... La Nasu va maleir-lo profundament mentre ell ja sortia en direcció al menjar.

Deixant-la allà parada.

– No vull que pensis que et pressiono – va deixar anar ell d'esquena, prenent-la del tot per sorpresa de nou – Ja sé que primer m'has de perdonar...

– Goku...

– Però m'encantaria que em deixessis fer-te l'amor quan hagis pogut perdonar-me – va sentir-lo murmurar sense acabar de tenir molt clar si de veritat li ho estava dient. 'La manera de parlar d'ell era tan simple i a la vegada tan directe que pràcticament l'espantava'. Com l'havia espantat sempre, una mica, tot el que arribava a sentir per aquell home – I em moro de ganes de viure amb tu aquí. Seria un bon lloc, no trobes?

'No hi havia res que la Nasu pogués dir sense acabar als seus braços en aquell mateix moment'. Ell ja no era el jove ingenu que havien conegut els seus amics... però, acostumat a fugir del patetisme de les situacions en mostrar els seus sentiments, si es decidia a explicar-se... només sabia ser clar. 'Estava sent extraordinàriament transparent en aquell moment'. I espontani.

– Goku – va aguantar la respiració ella, pensant alguna cosa en dir-li per no caure-hi encara. – Espera...

– Sí?!

– No ha quedat arròs – va acabar per, de moment, sortir per petaneres ella – Em temo que l'he desintegrat a l'intentar escalfar-lo amb la meva energia...

Ell li va somriure de costat, mirant-la ara, des d'uns metres per davant.

– No necessitem arròs... Véns? La carn fa una olor boníssima!

No s'escaparien d'afrontar les coses, just després d'aquell àpat. 'En Son Goku necessitava, potser sí, atipar-se per recuperar-se en part de l'esforç fet amb el monstre Bu... però a l'estómac continuava tenint-hi el buit que li provocava el saber que havia fallat d'una manera tan bèstia a la dona que estimava... que ella tenia tot el dret a no permetre-li irrompre així de nou a la seva vida'.

Al cap i a la fi havia cregut estar disposat a mantenir les coses com estaven... 'Fins que no havia vist que aquest cop ningú deixaria que se seguís enganyant... i fent mal amb allò a la gent que encara estava disposada a envoltar-lo'.

.

.

– No m'ho puc creure... – va rondinar la Reiya allà on era, de braços creuats, al costat d'en Dende – I se n'ha anat amb ell? I ja està?!

– Reiya, escolta'm...

– No! – va mirar-lo dolguda – Tu també els hi donés suport? Se suposa que eres part d'aquesta família... o del que fos que érem... No pot ser que no estiguis a favor d'en Cor Petit...

– En Cor Petit ha dit que...

– Sí – va respondre-li – Ja t'he escoltat, Dende. En Cor Petit ha insistit per a què aquell home entabanés la mare! Suposo que no li importàvem tant com per lluitar per nosaltres...

– No es tracta d'això...

En Popo havia acabat intervenint estona després d'escoltar-la murmurar enfadada contra tot aquell que hagués permès que la Nasu fos ara amb en Son Goku vés a saber on.

– I de què es tracta? – Ni el servent celestial que normalment tan respecte l'hi imposava, aconseguia ara frenar la seva ràbia. 'Havia intuït què passaria allò quan havia notat que l'energia de la seva mare havia sortit enfora amb aquell home...'. Ella també hauria d'haver aparegut quan havia notat que en Satan els re-presentava en Bu. 'Així no li hagués deixat cometre aquella bestiesa...'.

S'havia repetit mentalment, però, que en el fons la Nasu no podia fer-ho... Sinó no s'hagués quedat endrapant tan tranquil·la a l'interior de Palau... – De què es tracta, Popo? – va insistir en veure'l mirar-la sense tornar-li resposta. 'Odiava que fes allò, callar i alhora semblar que ho sabia tot, mentre no mostrava cap tipus d'expressió'.

– Es tracta del que senten un per l'altre... i de què en Cor Petit ha comprès que no pot demanar-li una renúncia així. El temps que ell ha tingut per descobrir aquest sentiment, noieta, ja ha passat. – va relatar-l'hi en Popo amb el mateix calmat to de veu tot de seguit – Ara no l'oblidarà mai... però sap que no és correspost. N'ha après molt tot aquest temps... Ha estat més humà, i això li ha portat moltes coses, la comprensió d'emocions, que d'una manera no hagués tingut.

– Rucades...

– No pots parlar així a en Popo, Reiya!

– I què he de fer, eh, Dende? – va rebel·lar-se finalment – Aquest home ja té fills. Que els faci a ells de pare... No el necessitem per a res nosaltres!

– De moment, faries bé en descansar...

.

.

– Era boníssim... – va obrir i va tancar els braços amb entusiasme al temps que n'escurava les restes – Genial!

– Era carn cuita a trossos... – va corregir-lo ella, que també s'havia deixat endur per la gana, amb un somriure i des de la roca on ja havia menjat abans. Havien estat en silenci tota aquella estona. – Ves-t'hi acostumant...

'No haver de decidir respecte a res... ni haver de parlar (almenys de moment) sobre cap passat ni cap present... la feia estar estranyament en pau'.

– Això vol dir que et quedaràs aquí amb mi?

– Aquí? En un descampat? – va resistir-se una mica més la Nasu tot i estar parlant totalment enduta ja per l'amabilitat de tot plegat. – Ho passaries malament, noi. Jo no sé cuinar... ni faig res més a casa que no sigui... bé el mateix que fas tu...

– Entrenar.

– Entrenar...

Ell va somriure més àmpliament en resposta. – Seria fantàstic veure't entrenar...

– Seria avorrit... Tu _jugues _en una altra categoria... – va puntualitzar una mica inquieta sí pel fet que els remordiments no fossin els únics que els impedissin estar junts – Necessites un altre tipus de dona al teu costat. Hi estàs acostumat...

– Et necessito a tu...

El silenci va ser més evident ara que, _sí, _es miraven clarament. 'Plens de neguit'. I acte seguit en Son Goku va ser el primer en alçar-se per ajudar-la a posar-se dempeus a ella i mirar-se-la un instant abans de decidir que ja no podia _esperar_ més.

Va agafar-li una mà, observant-la i acaronant-li els dits amb el seu propi polze. 'S'havia començat a fer fosc de debò allà on eren'. – Em perdonaries si et digués que no he deixat de culpar-me per ser tan absurd d'anar-me'n? No sabia que ens estava fent tan mal...

La Nasu va tancar els ulls intentant impregnar-se d'aquella frase quasi a l'instant d'haver-la pogut escoltar dels seus llavis. 'Gairebé era com si poguessin retrocedir set anys enrere sense més'. Almenys l'emoció que tenia concentrada a l'estómac li ho feia pensar així...

Va arronsar el gest del rostre amb circumstància, somrient de costat i sabent que no podria lluitar més contra els seus sentiments. 'I en Goku va aparentar notar-ho amb facilitat, perquè després d'acariciar-li el cabell i d'embolicar-hi una mà, no va poder fer res més que acabar per tornar-la a besar'.

– Serà millor que anem endins... – va somriure-li boca contra boca; i aleshores, tot i que la Nasu sí va queixar-se lleument quan va saber-se alçada, ell va agafar-la en braços.

'Tenia molt clar on la duia'. I la saiyan que no tenia ja més força interior per donar-hi voltes, va acabar per correspondre-li el petó als llavis i la suau carícia al rostre... fins a notar amb rendició el lloc on la portava.

– Goku...

– Diria que l'aigua no hi haurà arribat! – va fer broma l'home en pujar d'un salt les escales, i la Nasu va acabar per esclatar en una rialla còmplice quan el següent que va sentir va ser el barboteig de l'aigua que en Son Goku s'havia trobat als peus.

Anaven a l'habitació.

Va deixar-la sobre el matalàs després... i abans que ella pogués fer res més que mirar-lo als ulls, va tornar-la a besar col·locant-s'hi pràcticament damunt. 'Deixant-se endur per la força amb la que se sentia lligat a aquell cos que desitjava'.

Ell la besava i la premia més contra si mentre que ella responia amb lleugeresa immersa encara en els seus propis sentiments. Amb prou feines s'havien separat de la boca de l'altre, de fet, des de que en Goku _l'havia _subjectat a l'exterior...

'El guerrer va odiar-se a si mateix i al seu cos esgotat, però; quan va adonar-se – amb els llavis posats amb lleugeresa sobre els d'_ella_ i una mà al _seu_ estómac, per sota la brusa – que se sentia endormiscat i endut ja per aquella mena de núvol que en mica en mica el transportava el món dels somnis'. Havia entregat tota la seva energia en la derrota d'en Bu. En la victòria de tots... i ara els seus músculs no responien.

La Nasu va ajudar-se dels colzes per aixecar-se breument quan va notar que ell deixava de besar-la per ofegar, encara al seu damunt, una queixa sobre la pell del seu coll. I en Goku va percebre de seguida el moviment del cos femení on se subjectava.

– Merda... – va exterioritzar d'immediat llavors contra el seu front. 'Quasi acariciant-li les faccions amb l'alè malgrat que ella encara no digués res'. – He sobrevalorat l'esforç que he fet abans. Hem pensava que amb les cures d'en Dende...

– Xxxt – va somriure-li la Nasu, no obstant. – Així està bé... – I va acollir-lo entre els braços encara sense saber exactament si tenien un futur... Va ser llavors quan, amb la Nasu completament vestida, ell va observar-la ja amb el cap posat sobre el seu pit. 'Tenien tantes coses per dir-se...'. – Demà n'acabarem de parlar, Goku. Jo també estic destrossada. – va assegurar-li la dona que estimava.

El guerrer, tapat amb precarietat encara, no s'havia posat ni una sola peça de vestir a sobre des de que havia sortit de la dutxa; i la dona, que havia acollit finalment el seu gest amb certa naturalitat, ara l'ullava amb un mig somriure, veient-lo esbatussar-se amb l'única tela que _sí_ s'havia posat de cintura en avall. 'Intentava tapar-la també a _ella_ amb aquell llençol del sofà'.

– Tracte fet – va picar-li l'ullet en Son Goku un segon més tard, abans d'aixecar-se lleugerament d'ella per aconseguir posar el cap sobre el coixí i que fos ella la que se li repengés al tors – Demà et faré l'amor. Per sempre.

– Son Goku...

'Cada petó d'ell l'havia fet esclatar en una mena d'incontenible explosió d'emocions que, amb prou feines, la mantenia ara el suficientment serena per dormir'. Podia notar encara la calidesa de la mà que ell li havia colat minuts enrere per sota la brusa... tot i que, en efecte, en Goku ja havia començat a roncar visiblement tranquil. 'Va observar-li amb detall el somriure del rostre, mentre es treia les botes amb els seus mateixos peus i intentava trobar seguretat en aquell instant nocturn... sobre el seu pit i amb una mà d'ell encara agafant-la per la cintura'.

Només havia d'aconseguir adormir-se.

.

Després d'hores que hagués sortit el sol, l'etern heroi dels cabells negres i en punxa va incorporar-se endormiscat, encara més escabellat que normalment, buscant alguna cosa al llit on era.

La buscava a ella.

I va sentir-se lleugerament sobresaltat en no trobar-la dormint al seu costat, encara que d'immediat la remor d'arbres de fora i la capacitat de sentir el seu ki van tranquil·litzar-lo. Tot just des del llit, asseient-se amb l'esquena repenjada a la paret, va poder intuir-ne el moviment a través de la finestra i en posar-se dempeus va observar-la metres enllà de la caravana ja sense botes ni shorts, amb només la brusa blava i la seva típica roba interior d'esport, empenyent un arbre per a què deixés anar quatre fruits que semblaven prou madurs.

Va quedar-se-la mirant.

_La princesa saiyajin ni tan sols se sabia observada de moment: 'I podia haver volat cap als fruits amb facilitat, però sincerament ara mateix no tenia pas prou ànim per ser pacient ni tan sols amb allò'. Estimava amb bogeria l'home que descansava dins, però continuava sentint-se culpable per haver cedit tan ràpidament als seus llavis i, a més, haver estat a punt de... 'Ell li havia fet molt mal. ¿Què li assegurava que, d'una forma o altri, no tornés a anar-se'n?!'. Era un saiyajin, per Kami, es repetia. Com ella... 'El més normal era que l'acabés tornant a perdre, en un perill o altre'. _

_Era el suficientment valent per tornar a morir per la Terra o per enfrontar-se estúpidament al primer enemic que s'hi creués. Ho sabia perquè ella mateixa era així. 'Era així i li inquietava sentir-se ara mateix com una humana que esperava quelcom més'. _

_Tenia por d'entregar-s'hi i no saber perdre'l quan toqués. 'Sí, per ella seria natural que ell es passés la vida entrenant'. ¿Què era el que ella feia si no?! Però es referia més aviat a que ell tornés a prendre una d'aquelles decisions humanes i absurdes de no tornar pel bé de la Terra o de desdir-se de la seva paraula per complir encara aquella altra promesa. 'O potser també per alguna decisió egoista i saiyajin'. _

_Ella no podria esperar-lo. No estava feta per esperar a ningú. No sense saber, com en aquells set anys enrere, si es que arribaria a tornar algun dia... ¿Tant havia patit fent-se la forta tot aquell temps?!. A ella ni tan sols li havien ensenyat que es pogués sentir així d'aterrada... I ara havia acabat tenint por a les emocions que li despertava aquell home. 'No podia ja ni negar-ho'. _

_Va tornar a alçar la vista cap a l'arbre. _

En Son Goku incorporant-se de nou al llit havia decidit, minuts enrere, saltar fora del matalàs d'un sol cop i, obrint la finestra, sortir-ne volant per trobar la dona que amb tanta energia mirava. 'Se li havien començat a passar ja els efectes del son i tot de sobte li venia al cap amb força la mateixa sensació física de realitat amb la que havia viscut _al seu costat_ la nit anterior'.

Tot era absolutament real. El petó, les sensacions d'aquest, els riures, les mirades, l'olor d'ella... la seva veu... Però a mesura que l'ullava novament, que – en saltar de dalt a baix – sabia que s'hi acostava, tot tornava a ennuvolar-se. 'Començava a oblidar els detalls que feia un instant semblaven poder-lo tornar boig: Perquè ella era allà i no feia falta recordar-la per poder tocar-la de nou... no feia falta res més que arribar-hi per poder tenir-la d'una manera fins i tot més real que la nit anterior'.

– No penses vestir-te mai més? – Va provocar un remor d'aire en aterrar. I la Nasu va alçar una cella en retrobar-se'l nuu de sobte, com en sortir de la dutxa el vespre anterior. 'Potser sí que es mantenia més distant que provocativa, però el guerrer era conscient, per la seva mirada, que li calia menys que ahir per fer-la cedir definitivament'. Ella havia estat càlida al final de la nit... 'Si només la son no l'hagués vençut...'.

– Espero realment que em puguis perdonar...

La Nasu havia de fer almenys un darrer esforç per resistir-s'hi. 'Ni que fos només la intenció'. No podia sentir-se bé amb si mateixa de cap altra forma.

– I viuràs aquí amb mi, en una mena de caravana que hauríem de tornar i amb una dona que no sap cuinar? – va mirar-lo fixament repetint en part els arguments del dia anterior, però adonant-se que ell només era a dos passos de subjectar-la. – Jo sóc com tu Son Goku... Entreno i menjo el que hi ha, ja vas veure-ho anit. No et sabré preparar...

– Xxxt – va posar-li ell finalment un dit als llavis, amb una mà a l'esquena, fent-la anar ara involuntàriament cap a ell – No necessito que cuinis. Ens espavilarem...

– I tampoc – va reiterar ella veient com les seves defenses queien, a mesura que notava una de les mans masculines dibuixant-li ones a l'esquena. 'A mesura que el fet que ell anés nuu deixava de semblar-li només un símptoma d'espontaneïtat i deixadesa'. – Tampoc... – va fer esforços per parlar amb la veu ofegada –... t'esperaré. Si tornes a morir o te'n desdius, jo no seré aquí si torn...

– Xxxt – va acabar besant-la amb compte als llavis – Si me'n vaig serà per enfrontar-me a un nou perill – va confessar acaronant-li els llavis amb els seus – I coneixent-te... seràs la primera de ser-hi. No deixaràs que me'n vagi mai més... ho sé. Bé a entrenar sí... però... – va somriure sabent-ne la resposta.

– Et penses que jo no penso seguir entrenant... encara sóc...

– La princesa dels saiyajins – va tornar-la a besar amb cura, tornant a enfonsar els dits al cabell condemnadament desordenat d'ella.

Ja no pensava en res més que en fer-li bojament l'amor. I mentre la besava i tornava a acaronar-la, en efecte, no feia més que aferrar-se a la idea que, per no haver donat en el passat massa importància al sexe amb algú altre, ara mateix la desitjava desesperadament. 'De molt jove havia ignorat aquella sensació completament'.

Va passejar les dues mans per la seva brusa blava, fantasiejant (sí, fantasiejant!) amb la idea de treure-la-hi.

– Espera...

Ella va atrevir-se a demanar-li una mica de calma abans, això sí, d'acabar cedint amb ímpetu a aquell que la besava i l'empenyia encara enrere, cobrint-la amb el seu tors d'espatlla ample, fins a repenjar-la a l'arbre sota el qual ella havia estat abans.

'La Nasu estava convençuda, quan ell va buscar amb els dits el límit de la _seva_ roba interior, que acabarien per fer-ho allà fora...'. Però va notar llavors – amb la respiració entretallada – que ell li murmurava quelcom a l'alçada del coll, mentre gairebé la bressolava amb el tacte vellutat del seu alè – Anem dins... He de tranquil·litzar-me.

– Tranquil·litzar-te – va boquejar aire ella – Què vols dir? No necessites estar tranquil per...

Ell estava, se sentia, realment excitat. Probablement més del que ho havia estat mai. 'O almenys d'una manera diferent'. O potser era que havia pres més consciència del que, de debò, li passaria en un moment com aquell...

'Sabia que en un moment així podia perdre el control sobre els seus músculs'. Que, set anys enrere, en l'últim moment abans de deixar-se anar _en ella_; havia mantingut el control – en cada ocasió en què havien estat un – només el suficient per no empènyer massa i no acabar fent-li un mal molt real...

'Ella no era tan fràgil com una humana, i era més forta que l'últim cop, però ell també ho era,...'. I ara amb la Nasu quasi acomodada allà entre el seu cos i l'arbre, amb poc més que roba interior, i a punt de quedar-se sense brusa – perquè ell mateix anava a tibar-la amunt en breu – necessitava almenys un instant de serenitat abans d'enfonsar-se en ella. ¿Si podia destruir qualsevol cosa per poca força que fes, que no causaria a la dona que tenia entre els braços, per saiyajin que fos?

Va agafar-la encara enmig de la sorpresa, i un pèl astorada va dur-la en braços novament endins, aquest cop volant fins a la finestra posterior.

I allà... sobre el llit, on havia aterrat de genolls, va decidir que si ella volia, i res indicava que no ho volgués, podia començar ja per gaudir de cada tros d'aquella cobejada pell.

– Què... què fas? – Ell va estirar-la amb compte, somrient; i la saiyajin va titubejar després en notar com passejava de sobte el nas i el rostre pel límit de la seva brusa, a la cintura. 'Abans d'arrencar-li la tela definitivament'.

Ella s'havia tret els sostenidors aquell matí, en dutxar-se, només per estar més còmoda. I en Son Goku, enamorat _del regal_ de no trobar-s'hi (sens dubte) més que la seva pell; va subjectar-li un pit i el rosat sobresortint d'aquest abans de cercar amb el tacte de l'altra mà aquella altra part d'ella que també esperava honrar. 'Havia tingut el cos de la Nasu molt present al seu interior'.

I ara li urgia resoldre aquella necessitat.

Amb prou feines ella va aconseguir gemir aleshores, quan el guerrer va llançar-se sense més sobre els seus _altres_ llavis, apartant-ne qualsevol tros de roba. En aquell moment podria haver oblidat perfectament el tipus d'home que era ell en realitat. 'Perquè, de fet, no va trigar en notar-ne la llengua jugant-hi... al límit del que més la definia com a dona'.

Ell mai li havia fet ni li havia donat senyals de què pogués acudir-se-li fer una cosa així abans... – Gok...?! D'on? – va intentar preguntar confosa en recuperar l'alè, quan ell va parar un moment i va alçar el cap entre les seves cames per mirar-la.

– No ho sé. Vaig... – va somriure-li amb claredat tot i l'excitació creixent que sentia – Vaig somiar que... que t'ho feia... una vegada a l'Altre Món.

La confessió va deixar-la en xoc.

– A l'Altre Món vas somiar que...?

– Que et podia tornar a fer l'amor... i això altre... – va dir sense donar-li la importància que evidentment ella li donava ara – No sé si... – va dubtar – ... Creus que... es pot fer?

En aquell moment ella ja no tenia dins cap més voler que el desig de veure'l apoderar-se del seu cos. 'I no només ho desitjava sinó que ara mateix que continués amb allò era una absurda necessitat vital'. Va buscar un dels coixins del llit, prop d'ella, per aferrar-se en certa manera a la vida que ell semblava arrencar-li a bocinades d'excitació; i finalment va tibar-lo dels cabells en ja no saber com més poder mantenir-se aferrada a algun punt d'aquella cambra, per a què certa sensatesa li permetés així continuar conservant la pròpia cordura.

Mentre cridava perduda en aquell impuls, enmig de colors difosos, va estar segura per moments que no podien ser enlloc d'aquell planeta... abans de cedir, és clar, a la sensació d'estar flotant sobre el matalàs.

En Goku, que estava encantat de la seva reacció, no va trigar en realçar la vista després: Encara notant-ne el sabor i adonant-se d'immediat de la bellesa que tenia davant. 'Podria ben bé desitjar contemplar-la, en aquest estat, durant segles'.

La Nasu lluïa indefensa allà davant seu, rendida, amb els ulls tancats i el cos deixat anar. El seu cabell havia perdut qualsevol forma i ara s'espargia lliure per sobre del matalàs i els llençols desfets.

Malgrat voler-la seguir mirant, no podia esperar més.

Amb compte va treure-li del tot el culot de lycra, fent que ella el mirés sobre el llit un cop més; col·locant-se més tard entre els seus malucs de pell coneguda i desitjada...

'Necessitava encara un moment per dominar les emocions'. Ja que ara mateix podia perfectament enfonsar-se en ella i cridar al món que la tenia fins a perdre completament de vista cap tipus de control.

– Si et faig mal – va parlar amb veu ronca en apropar-s'hi fins a col·locar-se a prop de la seva entrada – Crida, bufeteja'm – va besar-la llavors al coll mentre li parlava quasi en un murmuri. 'Ella encara no havia pogut recuperar la parla després d'una explosió d'emocions com la que acabava de sentir'. I perfectament podia plorar d'alleujament en comprendre que cap terror podia impedir-li ja quedar-se _allà _entre el cos d'ell, en el que ja era més que un tornar a la llar. Podrien no compartir una vivenda, i potser ni tan sols tenien un lloc on viure, però res com aquella sensació podia fer-la sentir, per fi, a casa... després d'un llarg viatge. 'Ell havia estat molt més que el primer i el seu cos latent d'expectació ara l'esperava'.

– Goku.

– Amor...

I amb aquelles quatre lletres ell finalment va enfonsar-se en ella encara aferrat a la seva mirada i sí, de nou, a un dels seus pits.

Amb aquell gest ell va moure's en vaivé, entrant però encara no atrevint-se a sentir-la amb evidència. I la saiyajin malgrat els anys passats i el diferent tipus de relació tinguda, no va atrevir-se tampoc a confessar que respirava a batzegades no només per plaer; sinó que ell realment deixava més que una marca psíquica en ella aquell matí.

'Tant li era a la Nasu el lleuger o bé persistent dolor que sentiria l'endemà si ara ell es gronxava dins seu i continuava xiuxiuejant el seu nom entre respiracions profundes i peticions entre petons; per a què, de fet, l'aturés si li feia mal'. I potser precisament per això no va estranyar-se gens en veure's envoltada d'una brillant aura daurada que no era la seva.

Va contenir un crit d'immediat. 'I, mig conscient del què passava, va haver de mossegar-se el llavi per aconseguir _ella també_ aquella transformació al primer nivell; després que el dolor hagués estat a punt de guanyar-la per només segons'.

El guerrer reviscut va aturar-se aleshores en obrir els ulls i adonar-se'n; però en aquell instant la Nasu recuperada de l'ensurt ja no l'anava a deixar parar, besant-lo a la comissura dels llavis en empènyer-lo més contra si. 'Desitjant deixar escapar aquella mena de riuada interior que li havia accelerat els sentits i que ara sí semblava que no hi hagués manera d'aturar'. Va creuar les cames sobre el final de l'esquena masculina, convidant-lo a continuar, i en Goku va acabar per _explotar_ i deixar-se caure esgotat amb el cap sobre la seva clavícula.

– No hauria d'haver... – va lamentar el saiyan en notar-la encara tremolant de plaer sota seu, perlada de suor i, després d'haver arribat _al tot_ per segona vegada, també absolutament quieta – T'he fet mal...

– Xxxt – Aquesta vegada va fer ella sense voler apartar-lo – No... És clar que no... Només m'has fet l'amor d'una manera que... – va mirar-lo – Havíem fet l'amor abans... física... espiritualment... però... – va pensar, potser també avergonyida a l'hora que l'hi deia: – No _així_.

– És com si hagués escollit estar atrapat en un desert sense tu durant set llargs i inacabables anys – va concloure ell al final, abraçant-la contra si. Acaronant-li els pits una estona indeterminada més fins a veure-la quedar dormida i esgotada als seus braços.

'Pel que semblava, ella no havia dormit tan bé com ell la nit passada'. Però en Son Goku anava a seguir fent-li l'amor quan despertés, aquella i d'altres vegades fins a recordar-ne amb exactitud cadascun dels detalls.

.

.

– ... i això és tot! – va sospirar ella amb una tassa de te entre les mans, observant per la finestra de casa seva com començava a clarejar – Aquesta ha estat la meva trista vida de dona casada!

Va deixar anar la tassa d'una mà, subjectant-la amb l'altra encara, amb teatralitat; mentre en Iamxa continuava mirant-la des del sofà.

'L'antic bandit portava hores escoltant-ne les penes i l'angoixa d'haver-se sentit sola tant de temps...'. Des de que havien arribat a casa i ella havia corregut a posar a dormir en Goten... 'Segons la Xixi feia hores que el menut hauria de ser al llit'.

Més tard ell mateix havia notat com en ki d'en Gohan arribava a la seva habitació, però el nano ni tan sols havia passat pel menjador. Suposava que havia preferit no molestar-los, imaginant que... 'No, no acabava de voler raonar què deuria haver-li passat pel cap al noi per tal de no dir-los res'.

I de totes maneres la Xixi havia comprovat que dormia en la tercera o quarta visita fugaç que havia fet nerviosa a l'habitació dels nois, per vetllar en Son Goten. 'Havia estat molt pendent del seu fill petit fins a saber que aquest ja s'havia immers al món dels somnis'. I, més tard, li havia explicat amb alleujament a en Iamxa que en Gohan també era al llit...

– Xixi... – va aixecar-se aquest cop del sofà, deixant la seva tassa en una taula, per finalment acostar-s'hi – Escolta, jo...

'Va dubtar en l'últim moment sense saber què dir'. ¡Era impossible que es posés nerviós per una dona tant temps després!. '¿És que mai resoldria del tot els seus problemes amb les fèmines?'.

Havia lligat molt anys enrere... però mai havia aconseguit trobar algú amb qui se sentís prou ell... prou natural... 'Bé ningú des de que havia perdut la Bulma... i sens dubte no era allò el que li pesava ara'.

Potser perquè, al principi, a la Xixi no l'havia arribat a veure ni com una dona... sinó com a part del grup... 'Potser per això havia començat a sentir-se còmode amb ella sense necessitat de saltar-li de seguida _a sobre_, com solia fer amb les altres, almenys en l'època en què s'havia acostumat a anar amb una i altra sense més...'.

Anava a agafar-la del braç, però amb poc més d'un sospir, havia deixat de tenir-la davant...

'¿I ara on coi s'havia ficat?'. Va girar sobre si mateix, buscant-la.

I va veure-la dirigir-se cap a la porta amb la vista posada en un rellotge rodó que tenia a la cuina, adossada a la sala on eren. – Ostres, és molt tard, Iamxa... – va fer ella quasi en un murmuri – Serà millor que en continuem parlant un altre dia...

– Però...

– No vull que els nens es llevin i es pensin vés a saber què...

'Si la volia, si volia a la Xixi, i feia temps que ho tenia clar... també hauria de voler les seves normes'. Va somriure en ullar-ne l'aspecte de no haver dormit i el cabell cada vegada menys a lloc.

– Sí, tens raó. – va assentir, amable i evitant el to de desencís que havia estat a punt de mostrar abans – Ja passaré un altre dia... Cuida't, Xixi.

'El proper dia... Llavors no trigaria més a dir-li el que sentia...', va insistir-se en Iamxa, mentalment a si mateix, abans de marxar.

.

.

.

Al cap de vés a saber quantes hores d'haver fet l'amor i dormit cíclicament als seus braços, la Nasu va besar-lo amb suavitat abans que es llevés amb tota la vitalitat del món disposat a començar a entrenar.

– No fa ni dos dies que vas salvar el món...

– No es pot deixar d'estar en forma – va riure tot llançant-se per la finestra amb el que continuava sent la roba estripada de quan havien arribat allà, alhora que ella intentava trobar alguna cosa als calaixos per vestir-se. 'Hi havia només samarretes, que segur que eren de la Bulma i que feia anys que no es posava'. Va agafar-ne una blanca amb pesar. De moment portaria els seus mateixos pantalons, que eren sencers. La brusa no havia corregut tanta sort.

'Haurien de començar a pensar en recuperar algunes de les seves pertinències... si pretenien continuar en aquell racó de món'. Encara que bé, tard o d'hora, també haurien d'afrontar el món exterior i tota la gent que, d'una manera o altra, seguia esperant-los...

Ell tenia els seus fills... ella la Reiya, filla seva també... i una conversa pendent amb en Vegeta... 'No seria tan fàcil com semblava des dels seus braços'.

– Saps?! – va sentir que cridava ja a l'exterior, prop del llac – És molt millor banyar-se aquí que a la dutxa aquella demoníaca!

– I per això t'hi tires vestit? – S'havia repenjat la Nasu al marc de la finestra per observar-lo. 'En el fons no canviaria mai'.

Va mirar-lo capbussar-se i sortir:

– En una cosa tens raó! – li deia ja després, tot començant a fer escalfaments – Podria prendre-m'ho en calma avui! Vols que entrenem junts?! Prometo no guanyar-te...

'El suggeriment era temptador'.

Però no podien viure d'esquena al planeta eternament. – Deixa-ho per demà! Aprofitaré per... – Va saltar per la finestra ella també amb tota l'atenció de l'home posada en les seves paraules – Vull parlar amb en Cor Petit, Son Goku. Es mereix una explicació...

– Puc venir...

– No – va somriure-li de forma agredolça – És millor que hi parli jo primer. L'hi dec.

En Goku no aparentava estar-ne gaire convençut. 'Almenys fins que no va sentir-li dir que allò no era un adéu'.

– Tornaré. T'ho prometo...

– I demà et donaré peixet... – va permetre's aleshores fer broma agafant-la de la cintura i tornant-li a fer un petó.

– I demà em donaràs peixet... – va acceptar – I aniràs a buscar els teus fills. Hi has de parlar...

.

A en Cor Petit va trobar-lo quilòmetres enllà en una àrea escarpada i muntanyosa. I va dubtar a apropar-s'hi.

Ell estava d'esquena, en posició de reflexió i encara que estava segura que l'havia notat arribar, no s'havia mogut... ni amb la seva arribada ni en cap dels minuts previs al moment en què ella havia decidit col·locar-s'hi darrere, prop de l'afilar acabat de les roques. – Cor Petit, escolta'm – va pregar-li en l'instant que el mirava ja d'a prop. – Tot això... jo...

El namekià ni tan sols s'havia girat en parlar-l'hi.

'No li anava a contestar'.

– Perdona'm – va insistir sense saber si així n'obtindria resposta – Hauria d'haver anat darrere teu i en canvi...

El guerrer de Nàmek va mirar-la, llavors sí, immers en els seus pensaments... i, al cap i a la fi, no escoltant-la més enllà del que es podria escoltar una fina pluja de temporada...

– Bé – va dir seré a la fi, amb la capa onejant-li al capdamunt d'aquell cim rocós – De la manera que ho veig. Jo tenia tres opcions – va mig somriure ara malgrat el rictus seriós d'ella – Podia voler matar-lo inútilment i oblidar que al cap i a la fi estava complint una promesa; podia no assumir que l'estimes i que sempre l'has estimat; o me'n podia anar abans de sentir-me ridícul.

– Cor Petit...

– T'estimo, saps? – va titubejar en dir-ho – I se suposa que ni tan sols hauria de saber què coi vol dir això – va mirar-la (aleshores) als ulls alçant el to de cop, només un instant; en notar que la veu de la dona, de fet, el destorbava i se li clavava al pit – Són problemes d'humans... de saiyans... d'humanoides, no meus...

– Jo també t'estimo – va reiterar ella avançant ja l'impossible sense atrevir-se a tocar-lo – És només que...

– Que el teu lloc sempre ha estat amb ell – va respondre-li – Si ell tornava... – va comprovar amb una llambregada que ella havia baixat la mirada en escoltar-lo: – Jo renunciava a la teva companyia. No saps com de clar ho he tingut sempre.

La Nasu va girar, a més, el cap. 'Evitant observar-lo allà: impassible... i tan distant que semblava impossible que el tema fos aquell'.

– He flirtejat amb una essència humana que no em corresponia, una essència que duc amb mi quasi per atzar, però que em pot haver traït... – va relatar després ell en la mateixa calma.

– I això què significa?

– Que espero que no et molesti que segueixi estant a prop de la Reiya... i de tu... – va parlar sense sentiment – D'una manera diferent a ara...

Al cap i a la fi, mentre percebia la Nasu rectificant el seu gest i tombant-se cap a ell per afrontar-lo de nou, en Cor Petit va pensar que havia menysvalorat el perill que suposava estimar. 'Aquell _fer humà_ dins seu, l'havia ferit d'una manera molt diferent a com hagués imaginat mai que, de fet, res podia ferir-lo'. I ara estaria un bon temps allà a la muntanya, només centrant-se en l'entrenament: en el que podia fer-lo sentir menys vulnerable i més el dimoni tot poderós que una vegada havia cregut que era.

'La Nasu, la Reiya, en Gohan...'. La gent que estimava i que estimaria, d'una manera o altra, sempre... havien recuperat una part de les seves vides. Però esperava retrobar-se'ls amb serenitat més endavant, sense aquella pesada sensació que ara l'estenallava com una llosa.

– T'estimo, Cor Petit – L'hi deia ella, de totes maneres. Sabent que ja no hi pintava res allà i que havia de volar lluny... tornar amb l'home amb qui havia estat totes aquelles darreres hores. 'L'home que mai havia aconseguit oblidar'. Però era cert, estimava al namekià. Tot i que l'estimava d'una manera molt diferent a la llosa pesada i insistent que encara duia dins en pensar en el Goku; amb qui se sentia una persona completament diferent, millor a la que era sense ell la resta del temps. – Si m'ho demanes, jo no... – Havia intentat insistir amb culpa la saiyajin, tot i saber que probablement el seu cor ja no s'ho pogués permetre.

'Havia promès que _tornaria_'. Volia _tornar_.

– Arreveure, Nasu.

'Convèncer-la que es quedés amb ell era una cosa que, per més que el temptés, sabia que no podia ni havia de fer'. L'essència nàmek l'ajudaria a superar-ho. A deixar de preguntar-se quin nom podia posar a aquell _estimar_ que els havia unit tots aquells anys. 'S'havia enganxat a ella com si realment fos imprescindible, com un complement al seu costat... i ara només en podia prescindir'.

En Cor Petit va insistir a mirar endavant... a l'horitzó.

Ja no era necessari que vetllés per ella perquè aquell a qui li pertocava fer-ho ja en podia tenir cura... 'Si és que es podia tenir cura d'un ésser amb aquell caràcter... d'alguna manera'.

.


	58. Capítol 57 La Nasu i en Son Goku

**Advertència inicial:** Hola! Aquest no és el final, però va acostant-se el moment. I bé només dir-vos que el somni que ens trobarem tot acabant el capítol no és premonitori ni res d'això. Ja sé que aquest és un petit **Spoiler**, però volia que no dugués a confusió: La persona que somia té uns coneixements previs d'una situació i el subconscient la traeix. Que passi o no quelcom que s'hi pugui assemblar vagament, tindrà més a veure amb les decisions personals dels protagonistes que amb cap mena de destí superior!. Aquí la única que intueix el futur és la Baba la vident, i a vegades ni això... hehe.

* * *

**Capítol 57.** **La Nasu i en Son Goku**

La Nasu va mirar d'esquena, una vegada més, a en Cor Petit i va decidir que no podia mantenir-se allà si allò no era el que ell volia. 'Havia promès a en Son Goku que tornaria i, de fet, part seva li deia que era exactament el tornar als _seus_ braços el que més desitjava'. Per més que no fos lògic ni just...

¿Què hauria fet ella sense el guerrer namekià a la seva vida?. Probablement hauria acabat per marxar del planeta o per sentir-se encara més destrossada del que l'adéu d'en Goku l'havia deixat de per si. 'Set anys enrere, la seva companyia, el poder-hi compartir una plàcida vida i una amistat entre la relació de parella i la camaraderia, l'havia salvat d'una profunda buidor'.

Va emprendre el vol en silenci, no sense abans tornar a mirar enrere un segon.

'Havia estat veritablement desesperada per a què res canviés... i en canvi poc havia hagut de fer en Son Goku per fer-la caure de nou en aquell amor que havia ja quasi odiat'. S'havia dit a si mateixa que, per molt que _ell_ esgrimís _excuses_ i tornés, res era ja com abans... però la veritat havia estat ben diferent: Per molt que ella mateixa hagués canviat, el sentiment seguia sent perenne dins seu. 'O ho semblava'.

I això que havia aprés sense més remei a sobreviure sense el pare de la seva filla, i que estava segura – sobre si mateixa – que ja no era ni l'ombra del que havia estat llavors... Podia ser que ell, en Goku, no li mentís quan assegurava haver romàs mort pel bé de tots. I tot i així, no havia estat el superguerrer el que s'havia quedat allà mentre el seu interior seguia buscant-lo en la memòria del poc que havien compartit junts aleshores.

'No havia estat en Son Goku qui havia fet de pare a la Reiya, qui havia accedit a ser més que una companyia, encara que allò – entre l'amistat i el _quelcom més_ – anés contra la pròpia essència i el sentit comú de qualsevol...'. A vegades la Nasu creia saber que, en part, en Cor Petit havia fet molt d'allò per acostar-se a ella... 'No és com si físicament ho hagués necessitat mai'. D'aquesta manera, doncs, ¿No era una traïció estúpida deixar-lo així i córrer de nou al llit i a la vida de qui més d'una vegada ja l'havia deixat tirada?!.

¿Hauria d'haver-li dit que no?!.

Per algun motiu, no podia imaginar-se rectificant: no sense sentir que _per aquest camí_ acabaria partida en dos... _novament_ i per culpa d'un seu interior que volia en Goku a crits. 'Malgrat que tampoc podia pensar en el rostre seriós i la distància entre ella i en Cor Petit sense voler arrancar-se efectivament el cor, per no haver d'esbarallar-s'hi més: Li hagués agradat poder fer les coses bé, tal i com el seny i l'estima profunda – però no plena de follia – que l'unien al namekià continuaven dictant-li encara'.

¿On havia estat en Son Goku quan tota la seva ànima s'havia partit a trossos demanant per ell?!. Quan s'havia esforçat a mentir dia i nit per poder sobreviure al seu propi orgull...

¿On havia estat en Goku quan un profund silenci l'havia atrapat amb la Reiya creixent-li a les entranyes?. Va bufar enfadant-se més i més en cada pensament, a mesura que volava lluny d'allà. ¿On era _ell_ quan les paraules menys esperades mai de part d'un namekià havien sortit de la gola d'en Cor Petit?.

"– _Això últim, això que et dic de l'atracció... no en dic tampoc amor, de fet... L'anomeno enamorament, suposo. Encaterinament, crec. El que vull dir-te és que no creia que pogués arribar mai a comprendre ambdues formes d'estimar, de voler algú a prop meu: estimar romànticament i aquesta curiositat... diguem-ne temporal, que em vas fer comprendre que podia sentir –. Reia amb certa tendresa dins encara en recordar-ho". _Perquè a saber d'on havia pogut trobar ell les paraules per dirigir-les-hi a ella aquell dia... L'ús d'un verb, com encaterinar, que ella juraria (i havia de fer una ganyota en pensar-hi!) que fins i tot a la Terra era tan poc estàndard, tan culte i rebuscat... 'Només això ja indicava que s'havia fet, segur, un embolic amb el que li volia expressar i de rebot havia acabat sent molt més clar – potser al punt de sentir-se ridícul – del que ni ell podia haver arribat a imaginar un segon abans'. Envermelliria segur de recordar-se'n en aquest instant... I sí una cosa no volia la Nasu, que sempre guardaria a dins aquells instants, era que alguna vegada ell se sentís absurd per haver compartit res tan incompartible com aquella confessió amb ella. 'La princesa saiyajin era el suficient reservada, fins i tot amb ella mateixa, com per saber el que representava un moment així... El que representava, de fet, que fes un instant – en aquell passatge escarpat – el namekià no hagués dubtat en repetir-li una cosa així, però molt més resumida i amb una normalitat molt més tàcita, prova dels anys junts: l'estimava'. Ella també l'estimava i tot i així seguia estant massa irremeiablement lligada al guerrer que – fins i tot inconscientment – tan mal li havia fet.

L'home que tant l'havia canviat per bé, de totes maneres...

Fes el que fes, estaria sent injusta amb algú. 'Amb si mateixa, per exemple'. O amb la Reiya que difícilment entendria el lloc cap a on tornava en aquell mateix moment.

Va afluixar la velocitat en adonar-se que ja estava arribant allà on s'havia proposat anar. I efectivament va trobar-se'l entrenant, distret i entre els arbres. Amb el cabell tan de punxa com sempre i amb aquella calma al rostre dels temps de pau...

Va mantenir-se sense aterrar un instant més per poder-lo observar en silenci almenys uns segons. '¿En quantes matinades passades havia arribat a desitjar – encara que fos subconscientment – que d'alguna manera tornés a ser viu?'. I ara el tenia allà davant, fent flexions sense la part de dalt del seu gi i amb aquell aire a mig camí entre el terrícola i el saiyan... Va empassar aire abans de descendir. 'Amb ell davant, els dubtes s'esfumaven... però la culpa seguia allà on l'havia deixat'.

Ell havia estat molts cops només un record; l'instant efímer de fer-li un petó i veure'l marxar després; la intermitència de la seva no - relació... i la melancolia callada que comportava la seva absència al final. La Nasu no estava segura de poder acceptar de nou una cosa com aquella només en nom de l'amor que, res tenia tan segur ja, sentia.

Ella no era la Xixi... ni aspirava a convertir-s'hi. 'Va veure'l aixecar-se, aparentment gens cansat, i somriure-la-hi de ple'. Mai l'havia enganyat: al cap i a la fi si en Son Goku era res, era algú que venia de cara. Excepte per aquelles coses que, en batalla o a la vida, a vegades es callava i no deia...'. Va intentar tornar-li el somriure mentre el veia allà parat, entre els arbres, mirant-la i esperant sentir d'ella alguna paraula que li indiqués com havia anat finalment tot. '¿Hauria temut ell que ella no complís amb la seva paraula... i no tornés?'. La Nasu va preguntar-se si a en Goku li hauria passat pel cap la possibilitat que ella es quedés amb en Cor Petit. Però aviat va oblidar qualsevol altre cosa, donat que l'heroi li feia un gest de mig somriure amb la mirada i es tocava el cap com intentant ser natural.

– Ha anat bé?!

La Nasu no estava segura que aquella fos la millor pregunta que, ara per ara, pogués fer-li.

– Ha anat... regular.

En Goku va assentir en comprendre'n l'expressió. – A mi també m'agradaria parlar-hi...

– No estic segura que sigui el moment, Son Goku – va advertir, no obstant, encara sense moure's més – Potser més endavant...

'Era evident que parlar-ne li deixava un horrible regust d'injustícia a l'interior'. I potser per aquest motiu en Son Goku va acabar per decidir obviar que ella semblava trista, tot i haver tornat... 'Faria el que fos per no veure-li mai més aquell gest disconforme en la mirada'. Sabia que, al cap i a la fi, continuava jutjant-se severament a si mateixa...

– He pescat – va deixar-li anar sense més, ell sí; agafant-la dels braços de sobte amb suavitat per apropar-la al seu tors. 'Fent-li un petó al front, no gaire segur de com actuar després'. – Un peix enorme!

Una riallada va néixer-li llavors a la Nasu de l'ànima, un cop i la calidesa dels seus braços van semblar donar una altra perspectiva a les coses. 'No podia estar tan malament allò, si de fet no hi havia enlloc on pogués sentir-se millor...'.

– I ja has cuinat? – va preguntar sens dubte amb una intenció ben diferent a la mirada en veure-li la claredat als ulls.

– No...

– Bé... – va somriure-li encara deixant-se gronxar per aquells braços que, ho volgués o no, tant havia trobat a faltar... en el fons i també en la maleïda superfície del seu orgull malsà. – Així podem menjar després...

– Però... – En Son Goku probablement anés a queixar-se per aquella proposta, abans de pensar-la al complet – És clar – va assentir rient de seguida que va processar-ne el motiu – És clar. Després...

'La tenia a ella allà entre els braços, amb els cabells esbullats quasi de l'inici i alguna cosa en la mirada que cridava per aferrar-se a _ell_; i en Goku no podia no saber com se sentia la dona que estimava...'. Li devia més que un agraïment i una explicació al namekià. A diferència d'en Cor Petit, el guerrer saiyan no creia que ell hagués pogut renunciar-hi; no de la mateixa desinteressada manera...

Va picar-li l'ullet, sobreposant-se ja als pensaments que ara el cobrien. 'No esperava més que menjar després... molt després'. O bé, almenys una mica més tard que _l'allò_ que _ara_ ella li oferia amb la mirada... 'Podria voler fer-li l'amor, amb aquella mateixa facilitat, cada dia de les seves vides'.

– Nasu.

La sola mà d'ella sobre el seu tors va encendre-li de nou aquella flama interior que ben poques vegades havia pogut sentir abans. 'Però amb la qual havia gaudit i també patit cada vegada que l'havia tingut en braços'.

– Goku...

Va acompanyar amb parsimònia les seves mans fins als canells d'ella i després en va passejar els palmells pel braç; aprofitant que la màniga curta de la Nasu li permetia recrear-se en el tacte suau de la seva pell, sense fer gaire més que acompanyar-s'hi també amb les puntes dels dits. Després va apartar-se'n un moment per acabar subjectant-li l'espatlla i empènyer-la _així _fins al tronc d'un dels arbres.

'S'hi va acabar acostant i va moure finalment les mans darrere del coll, sostenint-la d'a prop'.

En el fons, en Son Goku preferia que entressin dins; per a gaudir d'ella amb la mateixa intensitat calmada amb què ho havia fet amb anterioritat, però no s'atrevia a aturar-se ara... Potser perquè la tossuda princesa encara no havia fet més que deixar-se portar, aquest cop amb els ulls tancats de sobte, i creixia dins seu cert temor a què acabés aturant-lo. 'Ella podria almenys fer-li un nou senyal per a saber que continuava pendent del seu tacte', es deia.

Va besar-la al coll, tot i així, esperant-ne novament un gest.

I per fi va arribar el moment en què va notar-la tremolar i va retirar-se lentament buscant-li la mirada. La Nasu continuava, no obstant llavors, amb el cap lleugerament cot i les parpelles closes... 'Només el fet de mossegar-se el llavi inferior li donava a ell una petita pista de com, en efecte, ella s'estava contenint'. Va notar un espasme de desig dins del seu propi pit en observar-la i va acabar agafant-la aleshores de la barbeta per a obligar-la suaument a aixecar el cap en alt... i a obrir els ulls.

I la saiyajin va obrir-los lentament, trobant-se amb les pupil·les que l'esperaven, quasi somrients, negres i plenes de felicitat. 'Veure-la assentir novament amb l'esguard el feia estar segur i esvair qualsevol rastre de prudència'. La Nasu es quedaria allà amb ell per sempre, perquè sí; havia decidit ja que li demanaria aquella autocaravana – o com es digués – prestada a la Bulma, i no podia evitar sentir-se complert.

Va acariciar-li la galta després, mentre ella semblava haver-se rendit disposada a somriure-li... cremant-lo viu amb la mirada.

– Si m'espatlles aquesta samarreta... et mato – va fer broma la germana d'en Vegeta, en notar-ne les mans a l'estómac, per sota de la roba i qualsevol rastre de distància.

En Son Goku no acabava de saber si allò tenia molt sentit o no, però se sentia divertidament joiós en mirar-la i haver de donar-li la raó. 'Fins i tot ara s'adonava que no havia sigut prou conscient de com podia arribar a desitjar-la, al punt de ser més conscient que mai (ara!) de com d'estúpid havia estat en no ressuscitar'.

– No seria una bona idea, oi?! – va xiuxiuejar-li al coll i va pujar la mà fins a un dels seus pits abans de deixar-la reaccionar.

– No... – va ofegar ella una negativa completament atrapada de nou en la sensació d'escalf de la seva carícia. 'No podia fer més que contenir l'aire en anticipació'. – Goku...

I llavors, mentre la besava als llavis, la saiyajin va notar – desesperada ja per aferrar-se al seu tors – que, tot i mantenir-la encara contra l'arbre, ell en separava la boca amb un maleït somriure entremaliat i la feia girar suaument fins a aconseguir abraçar-la des del darrere. Per enfonsar així, encara inexplicablement, el cap en els seus cabells...

Amb confusió, i ja d'esquena, el va sentir – de fet – apropar-se més a ella, i la Nasu _aviat_ va adonar-se que el cos d'home s'estrenyia contra la seva espatlla com si temés perdre-la. 'Alhora que amb el braç l'envoltava suaument per la cintura... tirant amb pertinència del cos femení que tant l'embriagava, i fent-ho amb lentitud i cap enrere'.

La fèmina saiyan recolzava en pocs minuts l'espina dorsal sobre el tors d'en Goku, esperant lànguidament que l'heroi es mogués. 'I va ser aleshores quan la respiració càlida de l'home va acabar colpejant-li la pell de la nuca amb suma naturalitat: Sense que la Nasu acabés d'advertir-ho, el seu amant va passejar, doncs, els llavis quasi a tocar del seu coll; per col·locar-hi _després sí_ un petit petó en el límit de la roba i la pell'. El guerrer anava a traure-li finalment la samarreta amb una lentitud més que pensada, de la mateixa manera que també s'escarrassava a quedar nuu.

En Son Goku, a aquelles alçades, no havia de fer pas gaire més per al final acabar conduint-la entre carícies al punt desitjat: '_Allà_ on cap dels dos podia pensar en res que no fos en notar l'altre entre la seva pell, _al lloc _on sempre eren un...'. I en deixar-lo fer amb llibertat, entre carícies i somriures entretallats, _ella _sabia que renunciava completament al control de la situació.

D'alguna manera, aquesta vegada ho preferia així. 'Només volia tancar els ulls, i esperar amb delit tot el que ell volgués donar-li'.

Amb una de les _seves _mans de guerrer encara a la cintura, la Nasu va entortolligar – com a únic gest_ d'inici _– els seus dits amb els d'ell... Deixant-se guiar per fi cap a l'arbre que n'havia suportat el pes abans. 'Per a percebre després – moment a moment – com ell s'assegurava _d'obtenir-la_ una vegada més...'.

I quan no gaire més tard en Goku entrava ja i sortia _d'ella_ en ple èxtasis, encara amb la delicadesa de continuar besant-li l'esquena pel camí: la roba interior i els pantalons de tots dos seguien sent, és clar, als seus peus... víctimes de la inexorable llei de la gravetat i de les seves presses. Per la pròpia inèrcia de la seva relació, tornava a ser aquell fer l'amor a fora i d'improvís de les primeres vegades.

Hi estaven abocats.

'Seguiria fent-li l'amor on fos', va pensar _en acabar_, gens incòmode amb el medi... bressolant-la satisfet. I s'ho va creure fermament, tot conduint-la en braços cap al llit: amb l'únic propòsit – oblidada la gana – de caure en el més profund dels somnis... Va abraçar-la, més tard, entre llençols, amb un més que inconfusible somriure de _quasi-nen_ a la cara... 'Que fos de dia o de nit era el de menys en aquell instant únic que el saiyan no volia deixar de repetir'.

La princesa, silent i contra el seu cos, no podia finalment deixar de sentir-se afortunada...

.

Amb la sensació d'haver-se adormit perlada de suor, i de tenir els llençols encara enganxosos contra el seu cos, amb la flaire dolça i inconfusible d'haver tingut en Son Goku _allà_ fins feia un moment, la Nasu va tocar-se el cap amb certa sensació de ressaca física, abans de notar el que sí que era una altra olor totalment identificable. 'En Goku havia cuinat el peix'. I esperava almenys que no se l'hagués menjat tot.

Va baixar fins al pis inferior, aquest cop per les escales, sense molestar-se a posar-se res per sobre. 'Molt a l'estil d'ell'.

En Son Goku mentiria si digués que no havia hagut de lluitar contra si mateix per sortir del llit on era ella. 'Encara que, és clar, la gana que sentia hi havia ajudat més que bastant'. El menjar continuava sent una necessitat... Com l'entrenament. 'Per més que el cos d'ella s'assemblés cada vegada més a un mal vici al qual difícilment podria renunciar'. Els trets saiyajins sempre havien estat bastant masculins, al cap i a la fi. Menjar, entrenar i... va somriure en veure-la, animant-la a provar aquell peix que havia preparat fora i que tan gustós continuava semblant-li. 'L'única pega era que pràcticament ja se n'havia menjat tres quartes parts'.

– Ja veig que passaré gana... – va ironitzar ella amb suavitat, tot i riure igualment en mirar-lo a mig vestir.

– Ostres! – va mossegar-se el llavi ell en resposta immediatament, amb una intenció molt diferent a la que hauria tingut un gest així en l'escena prèvia. – Ho sento... Però – va intentar solucionar-ho de seguida amb un gest de penediment real – Puc tornar a pescar, eh?! No havia...

– Vaig veure galetes en un armari... paquets... – va negar amb el cap igualment la saiyan, avançant endavant i deixant-se abraçar amb naturalitat – Desenes d'ells... de fet.

El tema de fons que s'intercanviaven en la mirada era, no obstant, ben bé un altre. – Nasu... – va intentar dir ell, encara mossegant un tros de peix que havia agafat d'una revolada. – No saps... no saps com m'agradaria que les coses haguessin estat diferents...

– Tornar enrere... – va forçar un mig somriure ella, aferrant-s'hi i deixant caure el cap sobre el seu pit – De petita vaig perdre la mare, el planeta... el germà i vaig acabar envoltada d'aquells que se suposava que havia d'odiar com a saiyan. De tsufurs. – va mirar-lo aleshores sense apartar-se'n – No vaig poder tornar enrere llavors i mai em vaig plantejar poder-ho fer quan te'n vas anar. En certa manera, aquesta vegada, és com si ja haguéssim tornat enrere...

– Nasu, has d'estar segura que... – va titubejar en comprendre que als seus ulls tornava a vagar aquella lleu tristesa per les coses que ella creia de debò haver fet malament – Abans quan et mirava dormir, perduda en somnis en pau i embolcallada en els llençols... si el meu temps a la Terra tornés a acabar-se...

– No diguis això ni en broma – va sobresaltar-se una mica ella.

– Si passés – va insistir amb ferma serenitat – Si passés i escollir encara estigués a les meves mans... Tornaria. En Ro Kaitoxin assegura que no és natural que puguem tornar a la vida amb les Boles de Drac, i no sé si hauria de pagar un preu o no. Però... no em quedaria allà dalt. No sense tu i els meus fills...

– Goku...

Ell acabava d'adonar-se del vell sentit d'unes sàvies paraules ja oblidades. – El meu avi... en Son Gohan – va pronunciar aleshores – Em va dir una vegada que... Ell desitjava a algú per ensenyar tot el que sabia. I jo... he tingut en Gohan i ara també hi ha en Goten i la Reiya, i en canvi no he estat sempre aquí. Com amb tu, sé que ells també deuen més a en Cor Petit que a mi i vull arreglar-ho, d'alguna manera...

– Entrenaràs amb ells?!

– Els hi ho vull proposar avui mateix... i m'agradaria que m'ajudessis a convèncer la Reiya. Encara que en Gohan hores d'ara no necessiti res de mi... És l'home més fort del món ara mateix.

'La Nasu estava veritablement atrapada en l'emoció continguda que ell mostrava, però en realitat va pensar que la seva filla no seria fàcil de portar'. Va callar un instant, no obstant. Pensant en com de fàcil aparentava tot quan ell ho deia. 'En Son Goku tenia el do de fer natural qualsevol cosa... fins i tot un perdó que ella encara no estava segura d'haver-li volgut donar'. A si mateixa, a la seva orgullosa voluntat, li havia costat molt, moltíssim; però hi havia acabat caient de ple... I tot i així la saiyan sabia que, com ella en principi, la seva filla seria figues d'un altre paner... 'Amb la nena no podria convèncer-la amb un somriure i una posterior exclamació despreocupada'.

Allò possiblement fos més fàcil amb un Gohan que, de sempre, havia desitjar que el seu pare arribés exactament a aquell enteniment de la paternitat...

I potser amb en Goten... si s'assemblava per mica que fos al seu germà.

Era gairebé paradoxal pensar ara que havia odiat la facilitat amb què un somriure d'en Son Goku aconseguia que els altres – en Krilín, la Bulma... la colla d'amics que l'envoltava – oblidessin anys de desatencions i oblits. La fermesa dels seus braços, al cap i a la fi, havia causat la mateixa classe de reacció en ella no feia pas tanta estona.

'Resultaria conèixer molt poc a la seva petita si finalment també cedia'. I més a la mena de naturalitat familiar amb què ara en Goku assegurava voler reunir els seus fills.

– No sé si... – va dubtar.

– Tot i així... – va continuar ell interrompent-la sense adonar-se que anava a dubtar del que li proposava – Mai se sap, no?! Cal estar preparats... Podria aparèixer algú amb qui lluitar en qualsevol moment...

– La Terra no ho resistiria...

– Podria no voler destruir res – va dir el guerrer aquest cop com si parlés amb més coneixement del que semblava – Podria ser només un combat net... un repte. Creus que a la Reiya li agradaria? En Gohan dubto que volgués implicar-s'hi, ni que li fos massa profitós a aquestes alçades... – va seguir parlant cada vegada amb un somriure més gran – I a en Goten... no sé si en Goten resultarà fet de la pasta tranquil·la del seu germà o voldrà...

– Ep, ep... – va haver de frenar-lo la Nasu, cobrint-se ara amb part de la roba que ell havia recollit de fora i que era per allà – No t'embalis! Qui vols que aparegui amb suficient poder per enfrontar-se a tu, ¡o a en Gohan!, i no destrossar-ho tot?!

El somriure cristal·lí d'ell va fer arronsar el gest a l'ara ja sí seva parella, encara que molt en el seu estil, va acabar per destarotar-la quan va oferir-li el que quedava de peix i va agafar-la de la mà per a què s'afanyés a sortir enfora.

– Busca les galetes que deies, perquè aquesta vegada no te n'escapes pas... vull veure com has millorat des d'en Cèl·lula... – va fer. 'Tot i que certament sí l'havia vist sacrificar-se per una mica més de temps davant d'en Bu'.

– Tens ganes de riure-te'n força eh, senyor supersaiyajin de tercer nivell...

.

.

– Mare, surto fora a jugar!

– Però no triguis i recull algunes branques pel camí, ens serviran per fer llenya! – La Xixi, amb el recollit del cabell lligat a consciència, potser més que mai, i un davantal d'aquells que utilitzava per cuinar, va girar-se veient com el seu fill petit desapareixia ja per la porta sense ni tan sols assegurar-li que faria exactament el que li havia demanat.

En moments així hi continuava veient en Son Goku. Però sabia que no ho era. A diferència d'ell, els seus fills mai se separarien d'ella... 'Bé, no almenys de moment'. Va sospirar escoltant de lluny la veu d'en Son Gohan, a la seva habitació: La Vídel li havia regalat una mena de telèfon d'última generació amb què el seu fillet podia comunicar-s'hi a qualsevol hora, trucant-la o escrivint-li missatges en un sistema instantani que a la filla d'en Gyumao continuava semblant-li massa modern'. I sobretot esgotador.

'Que és que ja no pensava tornar a sortir de l'habitació?! Si almenys estigués estudiant... però és que ara que s'estigués allà tancat ja no era sinònim de no estar perdent el temps'.

Hi hauria de fer alguna cosa.

– Gohan!... – va cridar decidida. I efectivament va escoltar com el noi es disculpava i li deia al seu interlocutor (la Vídel, és clar!) que ja s'hi comunicaria més tard – Per què no acompanyes al teu germà i em porteu una bona càrrega de llenya?

– Però, mare – va treure el cap per una de les portes – Anem de cara a l'estiu! No ens fa falta!

– Al teu germà encara li agrada banyar-se fora... – 'Exactament com en Goku', una veu dins va trair-la en pensar-ho. – Va, rei.

– És clar! – No podia queixar-se d'un fill que era tot dedicació. 'Probablement, va rumiar la Xixi també, estava sent massa estricte amb ell'. Continuava un pèl gelosa d'aquella joveneta que ara era definitivament a la seva vida. 'El _seu_ reiet'.

– Gràcies – va somriure-li en veure'l disposat a sortir enfora.

Però en Son Gohan, en realitat, encara tenia una pregunta a fer a la seva progenitora... que s'havia passat les darreres hores netejant i cuinant sense parar com si no es plantegés la possibilitat de descansar. 'Potser evitant pensar més del compte'.

– Mare...

– Sí?

– En Iamxa no tornarà?

La qüestió tan innocent i senzilla com semblava va encendre totes les alarmes en la dona. '¿Què volia dir el seu fill?'. No volia per res del món que ara el seu nen pensés malament d'ella... però en Son Gohan no aparentava disgustat en absolut.

– Què vols dir amb què no tornarà? És un amic de la família pot venir quan vulgui...

– Vull dir que... – va rumiar com plantejar-li – Se us veu molt bé junts, mare! – va deixar anar corrent i amb un peu definitivament fora de casa. 'En realitat li feia molta vergonya parlar així a la seva mare'. – Adéu, mama!

– Go... – va tartamudejar aquesta encara sense reaccionar. 'Anomenant-lo quan ja era massa tard i el seu fill havia marxat – Gohan!

La Xixi va sospirar en comprovar, sortint fins i tot fora per intentar parlar amb el seu fill, que ja no podia afegir-hi res. 'Dins de les seves fèrries conviccions... malgrat saber que ella mateixa no resistiria tornar amb en Son Goku... trencar amb el seu matrimoni i amb tota una filosofia de vida basada en la paciència i l'espera, continuava no estant bé'.

No obstant fins i tot en Gohan aparentava ara fer-li costat en aquell sentiment que sí havia arribat a la conclusió que era una completa bogeria. 'Si el seu matrimoni no havia funcionat en absolut... i des de pràcticament mai... per què volia un altre home que li donés més maldecaps?'. El més correcte seria sens dubte preocupar-se exclusivament dels seus nens...

Però... 'Però en Son Goku era amb aquella alien... i s'hi quedaria'. D'això ningú en tenia cap dubte, vaja. ¿Significava allò que ella estava condemnada per sempre a la més pura ostracitat?!. 'Probablement la noia que era havia comès alguns errors de càlcul notables... com el no adonar-se que s'estava casant amb una criatura que per més que madurés en aquell aspecte no li pertanyeria pas necessàriament'. I tot i així, ¿no sentia ella que ara tenia efectivament una segona oportunitat per fer les coses diferent? ¿La perdria per poder culpar eternament a en Son Goku de la seva solitud?!.

No. Va enfadar-se amb si mateixa. 'No es quedaria de braços creuats i ja'. Prou feia en no mudar-se ara mateix i anar a trobar aquella dona i en Goku per dir-los el molt que s'havien passat pel folre "la sagrada institució del matrimoni" i la família per la qual tant havia aguantat... 'Ja havia fet prou el ridícul com per muntar una escena de gelosia a aquelles refotudes alçades'. Va bufar i va intentar continuar fregant amb aquell sentiment de ràbia cap a la dona i en Son Goku... però ja no va poder.

Un somriure va escapar-se-li sense proposar-s'ho en pensar que ben podia convidar a en Iamxa a menjar alguna estona amb l'excusa que, amb els nervis, havia fet plats per a – tot i els nanos – més d'un parell d'àpats.

.

– Goten – Va atrapar el seu germà a mig vol quan el nen era distret en les formes dels núvols d'un blanc immaculat en un cel totalment blau clar.

– Juguem, Gohan? – va proposar en veure'l – Podríem fer una mica d'exercici, no creus?

– És clar – va somriure el gran tot i no tenir veritables ganes del que, bàsicament, seria intercanviar quatre cops i algunes corredisses per l'aire. 'De totes maneres sentia que en Son Goten no li demanava només com un caprici de l'edat'. Se'l veia preocupat. – Estàs bé, Goten? Tens.. . – va titubejar tot i saber on volia anar a parar – Tens alguna pregunta a fer-me?!

La mirada del petit va ser llavors sí prou clara per afirmar-li-ho sense dir res.

– On és el pare? Per què encara no ha vingut? Ja fa més d'un parell de dies que va vèncer el monstre Bu... i encara no és a casa.

En Son Gohan va haver de mirar-lo de dalt a baix per dir-li-ho. 'Amb aquell aire mig seriós i mig preocupat, de cop ja no semblava tant l'infant que era'. Li agradaria poder-hi parlar com ho faria a un adult, però... – Goten – va començar – El pare havia d'arreglar _alguna que altra cosa_ abans de venir a veure'ns... No és fàcil, ha estat molt temps fora.

– Venir a veure'ns? – va seguir no obstant amb el mateix fil de pensaments en Son Goten – Què vols dir amb què vindrà a veure'ns?! Ell viu aquí... Que no vivia aquí potser quan tu eres petit i ell encara no havia mort amb aquell altre monstre?!

Aquella sí era una pregunta difícil de respondre. ¿Havia viscut realment en Son Goku amb ells abans?. Quan en Gohan era molt petit i els tres anys d'espera dels androides com a mínim sí.

– Ostres, Goten – va posar-se una mà al cap però en no saber com dir-li-ho – Anem allà, asseguem-nos en aquelles roques...

Va trigar en fer-li cas, encara que finalment van acabar de cara en aquell punt alt d'una escarpada muntanya amb la vista de les valls frondoses al fons. – El pare és amb en Krilín i els altres? – va preguntar de sobte el nen – Han fet una festa o així per celebrar que en Bu, el dolent, és mort... i la mare no ha volgut que hi anéssim?!

'Sens dubte allò no quadrava gens amb què ells haguessin anat de fet a sopar, sense en Goku, la mateixa nit de la victòria'.

El menut va veure com el seu germà gran negava amb el rostre abans d'explicar-li-ho. 'Per en Gohan no era fàcil fer-li-ho entendre, perquè a ell mateix li havia costat molt comprendre-ho'. Tant que, durant un temps estúpid del que ara es penedia, s'havia arribat a distanciar d'en Cor Petit i tot...

Va empassar aire en parlar. – El pare ha estat sempre... – va intentar dir fent patent a en Goten l'estima i admiració que contenien les seves paraules – ... ha estat sempre un heroi, Son Goten. Ha defensat aquest planeta moltes vegades sense esperar res a canvi, a banda de potser un bon combat, ho saps, oi?

– Tu també...

La seguretat del seu petit germà va arrancar-li un somriure mentre tornava a filar el discurs. – Jo també – va cedir – Però no exactament. La lluita és la seva vida... i salvar el planeta, una prioritat... per això a vegades no ha estat aquí. I ara... – va tornar a dubtar – Ara es mereix no ser jutjat, Goten. Estic segur que apareix en qualsevol moment i ens proposa que hi entrenem...

– I ja està... – va murmurar l'altre, arronsant el gest – Tornes a no dir res, Gohan. El pare no viurà aquí, oi?!

– No – va acabar sent clar – Però estic segur que el podràs anar a veure sempre que vulguis i ell vindrà també... No saps com m'hagués agradat que fos així tot aquest temps que en canvi ha estat mort...

– I on viurà? – Aparentava no importar-li res més al nen.

– Això no ho sé...

'Tampoc quedava gaire clar per ara si en Son Goten acabava d'entendre el que passava'. – I per què no anem ara mateix a veure'l i li demanen? – va proposar de sobte – Potser t'equivoques... On viuria millor que aquí?! La mare sempre diu que li agradaven molt els seus menjars...

.

.

– Aaah! – va cridar la Nasu convertida en superguerrer i intentant superar un Son Goku que acabava de tornar a l'estat base. 'Era més un joc que un entrenament allò, donat que les seves forces eren totalment dispars'. – No te'n riguis! – va acabar esbufegant abans de plantar-se al seu darrere i prendre'l prou desprevingut per colpejar-lo.

– Auuu – va queixar-se rient ell abans de continuar batallant-hi, a menys de mig gas i a l'aire – Quin caràcter, noia!

– És que podries fer alguna més que esquivar-me! – va esbufegar ella, posant-se en guàrdia.

El guerrer va somriure.

– Dona... No et puc pegar.

– Ahh! Mira que bé, en Son Goku... l'home meravella... – va queixar-se, més divertida que indignada... – no em pot pegar! Això vol dir que et puc vèncer? Em plantejaré conquerir el món ara mateix...

Una riallada d'ell va servir llavors per a què ella tornés a la càrrega amb els cops.

– No hi ha dret, ho sabies?! – 'Era ben conscient que després d'aquell _divertimento_ un i altre, per ser més efectius, haurien d'acabar entrenant per separat'. Va tornar a veure com en Goku n'esquivava els atacs: – I ara no em surtis amb aquest aire cavalleresc! – Semblava lleument molesta; però tot i així no parava d'intentar contenir el somriure de complicitat que li naixia, una i altra vegada, de dins: – Sóc una saiyan encara... Jo sí que no et puc guanyar, però encara pots tornar-t'hi –. Hi estava decidida. 'Decidida a no deixar que ell es limités a esquivar-la'. Tant que en Goku va apropar-s'hi finalment amb certa rendició...

... I ella va passar-se una mà pel front per traure's la suor amb assentiment després d'escoltar-lo: – No t'enfadis.

'En el fons se sentia plena, acompanyada del tot... amb _ell_ allà'. Eren més que companys de llit.

I en Son Goku – malgrat la petició de feia pocs segons – seguia rient ara, desafiant-la d'una manera despreocupada que realment la commovia. ¿Eren per fi una parella de veritat?. – A més sé qui ets... La princesa dels... – va somriure encara divertit.

– Ooooh! Quina ràbia!

– Hahahahaha.

Continuaven a l'aire movent-se amb gestos marcials, aquesta vegada enmig de rialles i bromes. 'I el de menys era estar estrenant'. No farien pas res si en Son Goku, a diferència d'en Cor Petit (amb el qual no obstant ella _sí_ estava a l'alçada), es negava a presentar-li batalla ni que fos mig de debò. Els dos van intercanviar una mirada clara enmig de l'aire. 'Tant era en realitat, perquè tenien moltes altres coses en comú de totes maneres: Tindrien el seu espai per posar-se en forma i moltíssims moments més – fins i tot en jocs com aquell – per estar junts'.

Si tot anava bé, els quedaven molts anys per endavant.

De totes maneres, no era aquell tipus d'absència, d'hores o pocs dies, el que ella temia. Estava més que disposada a compartir-lo amb els seus fills i els entrenaments.

'Aquella por que havia tingut era d'una altra mena'.

La Nasu va somriure evitant pensar-hi més; convençuda en aquell moment, potser per la seva proximitat, que realment allò podia funcionar. 'Encara li sabia molt greu com havien anat les coses amb en Cor Petit, tot i així'.

– Saps? – va interrompre-li els pensaments el propi Goku que ara mateix semblava voler-li dir alguna cosa. 'Si hi havia algú ara mateix amb qui sentia que havia de i podia compartir qualsevol pensament que tingués, era amb ella'. Ja havia estat a punt de dir-li hores enrere i ara veient-la burxar-lo per a lluitar sense tanta recança, li sortia de dins fer-ho. – Vaig demanar una cosa quan aquell terrible monstre, en Bu, estava a punt de morir en la seva versió més despietada...

– Com? – va estranyar-se la saiyajin de sobte. – Què vols dir?

– No sé si algú d'allà dalt... – va indicar núvols enllà, referint-se és clar més aviat a l'Altre Món – ... m'ho concedirà. Vaig demanar que en Bu renaixés convertit en una bona persona per poder lluitar contra ell de nou... Si és una criatura humana, primer necessitarà vèncer els seus límits i conèixer el seu potencial, però. Serà genial...

'Aparentava tenir-hi una convicció enorme'. Es passaria el temps que fes falta, entrenant fins a què arribés el moment. La Nasu va intentar examinar-ne la mirada.

– Però per què?!

El somriure que feia en pensar-hi tenia, a més, un deix nou d'expectació.

– Perquè m'hagués agradat lluitar amb algú com aquell Bu sense que l'univers estigués en perill... Un combat entre ell i jo sense que la resta estigués en joc.

– Una baralla sense víctimes...

– Un motiu per superar-me. Per seguir entrenant. I, a més, pensa-hi, Nasu... hi hauria algú més que pogués protegir el planeta, a banda de tots nosaltres. – En Son Goku va valorar-ho sense en realitat haver-se plantejat la qüestió del tot abans: – Estaria realment bé... Ell i jo lluitant, un contra l'altre, a algun lloc on no hi poguessin haver ferits... amb tot el temps del món.

'Amb tot el temps del món'. La princesa se'l va mirar escèptica...

– Diguéssim que... – Va acabar, tot i així, per traure-hi importància: –... hi passaries el temps així com amb mi, però sense que la seva força fos ridícula. Per poder pegar-lo de debò! –. S'havia sentit lleugerament inquieta al respecte d'aquella solemne confessió, sense saber molt bé per què. 'Però ara preferia fer-ne broma'.

Ell va riure.

– Què me'n dius?! – En Goku n'estava convençut.

Va mirar-lo, avaluadora, traient-se a marxes forçades el cabell que l'aire creixent feia que li anés a la cara. 'Malgrat estar segura de poder entendre'l... la saiyan havia de processar, encara, els detalls de tot allò que ell li deia'.

– Tu vols una batalla èpica per a què t'estomaquin... però de bon rotllo...

Quelcom no acabava, de totes maneres, de deixar-la tranquil·la...

– Exacte. Tot i que preferiria guanyar jo al final... – va considerar força seriós.

– Ets insofrible! – Divertida ara ja sí pel seu gest preocupat, la Nasu va tornar a intentar colpejar-lo... aquesta vegada amb el peu: – Bé... Em sembla que ja sé que vols dir... –.

Hauria de posposar qualsevol reflexió per a més tard, de totes maneres. 'Perquè... després d'escoltar-la l'últim cop, en Son Goku estava ja sí disposat a cedir... i a afegir una mica d'empenta a aquell entrenament'. – Tu guanyes!

– Guanyar, guanyaràs tu, noi...

I just quan en Goku aparentava haver intensificat finalment la seva ofensiva contra la tossuda saiyajin, que no es rendia tampoc a l'hora d'intentar agafar-lo distret; dues energies més van fer acte de presència no gaire lluny d'allà.

– Son Gohan! – L'alegria d'en Goku va ser evident i ella també va girar-se per veure bé els nouvinguts.

– Nois...

– En Goten insistia en venir... – va com disculpar-se el fill gran d'en Son Goku, tot i que en realitat havia esperat trobar-se'ls d'una manera força més compromesa que en un entrenament. 'Ben pensat _entrenar _era part del que era el seu pare... i ella, més o menys, estava feta d'aquella pasta'. – Si molestem o...

La Nasu va mirar-se llavors els nanos un segon amb seriositat. 'Era evident que havia arribat el moment d'enfrontar-se al món real'. I allò significava anar més enllà en el seu contacte amb la realitat que amb la sola conversa que ella havia tingut ja amb en Cor Petit.

– És clar que no molesteu – va avançar-se a en Goku a l'hora de parlar, i va girar el cap per somriure-li abans de tornar a dirigir-se a en Gohan: – De fet el vostre pare estava segur que podria convèncer-vos per entrenar amb ell... – va dir recordant el comentari d'ell d'hores enrere i va intercanviar una ullada còmplice amb l'home per a donar-li pas...

– Volia passar-vos a veure aquest vespre, nois – va afegir-s'hi llavors el guerrer, pensant que sí, probablement ja hi hauria d'haver anat; ho hauria fet de saber exactament com seria una conversa amb la Xixi. 'Una conversa que igualment tard o d'hora haurien de tenir ja que no havia estat mai just amb ella...'. Però aquells dies _allà_ havia volgut allargar, una mica més almenys, aquells primers instants sincers que amb la Nasu (per una cosa o altra) no havia tingut en anys. L'última vegada que havien parlat obertament, sense amagar-se informació o fer el cor fort, havia estat allà, quan havien engendrat la Reiya. – Quina alegria, veure-us!

Se sentia realment satisfet de veure els dos nanos allà. 'Tampoc havia estat un bon pare en absolut: En el fons n'era prou conscient'.

– Jo... – va decidir aleshores la Nasu, convençuda que era el millor – Jo us deixo sols una estona, nois. Li dec més que una explicació a la Reiya i vosaltres segur que teniu moltes coses de les que parlar...

Va somriure a l'home que la mirava abans d'enretirar-se'n: – El vostre pare no fa res que va salvar el món i ja està pensant en el pròxim gran combat... –. I ell va picar-li l'ullet sense més en sentir-la. 'Ara per ara encara no volia parlar del seu desig, respecte la reencarnació d'en Bu, amb ningú més'.

Quan més els veia interactuar, en Gohan més convençut estava que eren una gran parella. – A mi em fa una mica de mandra, realment... – va confessar sabent que a aquelles alçades podia ser sincer amb el seu pare – Però en Goten també té ganes d'entrenar, eh?! Abans ja m'ha demanat que...

'I tot i l'alegria amb què parlava el seu fill gran, en Son Goten continuava mirant el seu pare en el més absolut silenci. I no anava a poder callar la pregunta que es feia per gaire més temps'.

– No viuràs amb nosaltres?

La brevetat i claredat de la qüestió va fins i tot fer girar la Nasu que s'havia apartat uns metres al cel.

– Goten...

El nen va esperar la resposta però va baixar el cap això sí amb timidesa quan va adonar-se que ara tots els miraven.

– Jo... volia saber si... – va titubejar el menut – Bé... en Gohan diu que havies de solucionar alguna cosa... però si ja ho has solucionat... ara ja pots tornar a casa, oi?

Aquesta vegada el somriure d'en Son Goku va esfumar-se mentre es mirava, sense saber què dir, el seu fill petit.

– Fill... A mi m'agrada que visquéssiu amb mi... Però – va ser sincer – No crec que la Xixi pensés que és bona idea... I ella us necessita al seu costat. Podeu venir quan vulgueu – No va estar segur d'haver estat prou clar – Sempre que vulgueu.

– Aquí? – va examinar aleshores el seu voltant en Goten, mirant cap a baix a terra on hi havia l'autocaravana i un bon tros de bosc, a banda del llac – Però si... No t'agrada el lloc on vivim?

Aquesta vegada en Goku ja no sabia com dir-li. 'I va alçar la vista amb preocupació buscant l'ajuda del seu primogènit'. No havia estat mai prou bo per una conversa així... però havia d'afrontar-la perquè ell mateix havia conduït a allò.

– És clar que li agrada – va parlar en Gohan endevinant la petició callada del seu progenitor – Però ara viu aquí, amb la Nasu... i bé... – va pensar que en realitat no sabia què havien pensat ells sobre la Reiya però al noi li semblava ara el més natural – Amb la Reiya. Elles també són la seva família, Goten. També necessiten el pare... i la mare ens necessita a nosaltres.

Havia accelerat el ritme de veu en dir-li perquè no estava segur que el seu germà, amb els seus quasi 7 anys, pogués entendre-ho. Va mirar-lo quedar-se pensatiu a continuació. – Elles són família d'en Vegeta... no del pare...

'Fins i tot la Nasu, que en la distància ja no volia ficar-s'hi, va voler fondre's'. En Goku la buscava també a ella amb la mirada; però ella estava de fet massa ocupada mirant-se el menut ja metres enllà... 'Pensant en com podria fer-li-ho entendre a una Reiya que tampoc estava preparada per comprendre-ho, tot i conèixer ja la identitat de qui biològicament era el seu pare'.

En Goten va alçar, en segons, la mirada cap a l'home que _havia tornat_ feia tan poc i que ara l'ullava callat, i va veure llavors que per fi el seu pare s'hi acostava i es quedava mirant-lo de fit a fit mentre el tornava a anomenar pel nom. – Goten – L'home va esforçar-se a somriure i va posar una mà a l'espatlla del nen, abans de posar-li també una mà al pit i ajupir-se encara a l'aire per abraçar-lo: – En Gohan i tu sempre sereu fills meus, ho saps, oi? – va notar al nen de fet agafar-s'hi amb més força i conscient que el menut no havia de pagar pels errors dels grans, va mirar-lo de nou per fer-li una promesa amb solemnitat – Et prometo que quan estiguem tots més situats, parlaré amb la mare i li demanaré que puguis quedar-te aquí de tant en tant. Ara mateix l'autocaravana no és ni nostra, és de la Bulma, però quan ens doni el seu permís per viure-hi, intentarem posar-hi una mica d'ordre. I podràs portar a en Trunks. Com que el teu germà ha d'estudiar... – va mirar en Gohan – ... Podrem entrenar tots tres sempre que et vingui de gust.

– Però és que jo vull veure't cada dia – va acabar murmurant contenint finalment el plor. – No vull venir aquí. Vull veure't a casa amb la mare i en Gohan.

'Si s'havia arribat a sentir culpable per en Cor Petit ara mateix la Nasu, que al final no s'havia mogut més, no podia no sentir-se pitjor'. I precisament perquè acabava de sentir-se completament a gust al costat d'en Goku, entrenant en aquella mena de pau que havia semblat eterna, ara allò encara li queia a sobre com una galleda d'aigua més freda.

Eren egoistes... Potser perquè eren saiyajins, va pensar... però això no els excusava d'haver estat sempre un parell d'egoistes. I ella era encara més egoista que ell, es deia, perquè havia insistit en sentir-se traïda per un home que, tanmateix, no era a ella a qui devia res. 'Havien deixat ben clar abans del Joc d'en Cèl·lula, que no podia ser'. I tot i així s'havia passat tot aquell temps pensant subconscientment que en Goku en certa manera l'havia deixat tirada en morir... 'No tenia cap dret a sentir-se tan abandonada com en el fons s'havia arribat a sentir'.

Amb el cor tant en un puny com li havia quedat ja, va acabar marxant a trobar-se amb la Reiya. 'Mentre pensava en el mal que podien haver fet'. I sense acabar d'escoltar el que en Son Goku deia ara al seu fill. 'Ni el que hi afegia en Gohan...'.

– Això no pot ser Goten... – va continuar abraçat al nen – He fet coses malament que ja no es poden arreglar. I a aquestes alçades, que jo tornés, no seria just per ningú... Tampoc per la vostra mare. Però si jo visc aquí – va tocar-li el cabell – Això també serà casa teva.

– És clar, Goten. – va intentar convèncer-lo en Son Gohan de nou – Podrem venir i fer acampades al bosc. Ja veuràs com serà divertit.

– De debò?!

.

.

– No ha tornat a sortir de la seva habitació...

– M'ho imagino – va sospirar la Nasu en saber, de veu d'en Dende, que després de l'últim cop que havia parlat amb aquest i en Popo, la Reiya s'havia negat reiteradament a sortir de la seva cambra. Tampoc hi havia encara en Cor Petit enlloc. – No sé si podré convèncer-la.

– Però ho ha d'entendre, Nasu. Sou els seus pares... i heu hagut de passar per moltes coses abans d'estar junts.

– Hem estat uns egoistes.

– No ho diguis això...

– Sí que ho hem estat, Dende – va mirar-se el jove – Hem jugat a estar junts sense saber el mal que fèiem. Els nens no s'ho mereixien això... i la Xixi tampoc – La Nasu cada vegada veia més clar quant de mal havien fet... i en Dende ja no sabia com traure-li allò del cap. 'Al cap i a la fi ell, un namekià normal que havia estat Déu de la Terra els darrers set anys, no en tenia ni idea d'aquell tipus d'assumptes terrenals'. Només sabia que aquella dona, dura com havia estat una vegada, no es mereixia estar així. 'Per molt que estava segur que en Cor Petit acabaria trobant-les a faltar fins i tot massa... si ambdues, la Reiya també, marxaven d'allà...'.

– La resignació s'assembla al coratge com el foc a l'acer – va interrompre'ls aleshores en Popo, de cop i volta i sense que ni tan sols hagués estat abans a la conversa. 'L'ajudant del palau ho va dir, en efecte, com si res: passant pel costat d'ells i fent com si parlés sol'. Com si no tingués res a veure amb el que deien...

– El què¿?!

L'home de pell negra va mirar-la no obstant _sí_ en ser interpel·lat – En Son Goku i tu. No heu arribat aquí per penedir-vos-en.

– No, però...

– En només set anys has oblidat en Trunks...

– Com vols que oblidi el meu nebot? – va exaltar-se una mica ella sense encara entendre'l. 'Perduda en mil pensaments nous i vells'.

– Em referia al noi del futur, en Trunks d'aquell altre món... T'has oblidat a tu mateixa i al dolor que no vas poder sentir, en no perdre_'l_ amb impotència per culpa d'una malaltia... – va aclarir el servent d'en Dende amb extraordinària calma, tot i ser bastant enrevessat en la resposta – Sí que ets egoista, és veritat. Ho ets amb tu mateixa... Amb la Nasu que mai va tenir el consol d'una criatura d'_ell_ en braços i que tampoc va gaudir del suport d'un Cor Petit que, sense ella saber-ho, també havia acabat mort... Com tots els altres davant els androides, ho recordes? Aquell noi t'ho va explicar –. La intenció del que li explicava era clara: – Tens molta sort i encara dubtes... Encara et lamentes. Estic segur que la Nasu d'aquell temps hagués fet el que fos per estar en la teva pell... per, al final, poder recuperar l'home que havia vist morir.

– I ho dius tu? – No va poder no dir-ho: – Hauríeu de retreure'm el que he fet a en Cor Petit. Vosaltres que potser el coneixeu millor que ningú... I en canvi em dius que he de pensar en com podria haver perdut en Son Goku – Se sentia enfadada, dolguda per la falta de vehemència amb que cap d'ells, tampoc en Dende, recordava en Cor Petit. Però aquesta vegada l'emoció li venia perquè les paraules d'en Popo acaben d'estrellar-se directament al seu pit – De quina banda se suposa que esteu?

– En Cor Petit necessitava estimar-te per viure en pau amb totes les parts de si mateix... – En Popo va fer referència ara a aquella ínfima part humana de l'ésser que havia estat també Déu del planeta, sense cap mena d'intenció de respondre-li res més pel camí – Com fa tant temps necessitava a en Son Gohan per apagar el dimoni que creia ser. No t'ho retreu pas... Sempre sereu molt importants per ell.

– Ell també ho és per mi...

.

– Mare...

– Reiya...

La nena, que duia la vestimenta de sempre – braçalets de nou inclosos – però amb una samarreta ara lila, havia aparegut davant d'ells en notar l'energia de la seva mare. Hi era de feia només un moment.

– Has tornat...

– Petita – va permetre's somriure la Nasu, deixant de banda tota aquella discussió amb en Popo. 'I aparcant també tots els dubtes que se la menjaven per dins': – Tinc una proposta per tu i...

– No vindré...

– Reiya – va queixar-se, malgrat tot, perquè almenys la deixés parlar – Anava a dir-te que...

– Que vingui a viure amb tu i aquell home – va espolsar-se la faldilla blanca sobre les malles negres – Però jo ja tinc on viure... ets tu que te n'has anat amb ell.

– Has d'escoltar-me... – va reiterar. Convencent-se en veure-la que tot el que necessitava era el vist-i-plau de la seva filla: – En Goku i jo no volíem que... – No sabia exactament com expressar-ho – T'hauria d'haver dit que ell era el teu pare abans... tenies dret a saber-ho. Quan vas néixer, ell em va demanar que t'ho digués... però estava massa encegada... massa dolguda perquè se n'havia anat. Perdona'm.

– No és per això que estic enfadada – va encara enrabietar-se més ella, mirant en Dende i en Popo però sabent amb impotència que no li donarien pas la banda – Jo ja en tinc un de pare... Vull seguir vivint aquí.

La Nasu va sospirar. 'Era precisament el que s'havia imaginat que passaria'. Era massa tossuda per fer-la entrar en cap tipus d'altre raonament... i de totes maneres, digués el que digués en Popo, no estava pas gens segura que la seva petita no tingués tota la raó...

¿Quin dret tenia ella ara a fer-la marxar d'allà i canviar-li els esquemes per complet?.

– Vols viure aquí... amb en Dende i en Cor Petit?

– Sí. I espero que en Cor Petit torni aviat... – va afegir ressentida en mirar-la. – És culpa teva si, com diu en Popo, vol estar una temporada a les muntanyes... sol.

La Nasu va girar-se aleshores, per anar-se'n, pensant que potser havia de donar-li un temps més. I no obstant això, llavors va tornar-la a ullar; intentant sincerar-s'hi el suficient per a què la pogués entendre: – Ell – va dir – M'ha portat a un lloc que... – va bufar amb inquietud buscant una manera adequada de dir-li – ... que és important pels dos... perquè la darrera vegada que vam creure que podríem estar amb l'altre va ser allà. En aquell moment no sabíem que tu vindries, reina. I després no... no va poder anar així. L'estimo.

– I jo t'estimo a tu, mare – va deixar anar la Reiya, potser per primera vegada sense cap tipus de vergonya. Conscient que en Dende i en Popo l'observaven – Em pensava que això valia més. Però arriba ell i... – va prémer els punys – i... te'n vas. Vas anar-te'n d'aquí i ni tan sols vas dir-m'ho... Començava a pensar que no vindries... i – va notar que li cremaven els ulls de la ràbia tot i no plorar – Jo no t'hagués pas anat a buscar.

– Han estat dos dies... – va intentar defensar-se la saiyajin adulta. Tot i que _de sobte _va sentir-se terriblement malament per no haver sabut donar-li aquella explicació abans: En més de quaranta - vuit hores, vés a saber quantes històries s'havia format al cap la seva filla. 'La nena, encara que també era una saiyan, li estava demostrant ara que, potser per haver crescut a la Terra, no deixava de ser una canalla que la necessitava'. – Jo també t'estimo, Reiya. Ets el que més estimo... – Va acabar agenollada, abraçant-la de seguida que va haver-li dit. – Pensava que ja ho sabies.

– Mama... – Estava ja totalment desarmada la xica de cabells esbullats, encara amb els punys tancats i una insistent coïssor als ulls.

– Tresor...

– En realitat – va acabar per reconèixer la saiyajin més jove – No em molesta que te n'hagis anat uns dies. És per ell... No t'havia vist mai així – va recordar com havia estat la Nasu des de que en Son Goku havia tornat pel torneig i havia passat tot allò d'en Bu – Trista... desesperada... Enfadada. Ell et fa estar així i aquí estaves bé. En Cor Petit no et feia posar malament...

Com dir-li que tot allò era perquè_ encara_ estava unida a en Goku per un sentiment totalment aclaparador, quasi irracional... 'No sabia dir-li que era precisament perquè l'estimava massa que, en saber que tornaria, havia dut tan malament tota aquella història'.

En Popo es va retirar sense dir més mentre en Dende se les mirava.

.

.

'La nit al desert era sempre bonica'. Va sospirar...

Encara que fes temps que en realitat en Puar no trepitjava aquell lloc en què pensava ara; des de la finestra de l'habitació del pis que compartia amb en Iamxa, en plena ciutat, podia trobar a faltar _aquells temps_... Havia acabat, de fet, fent un repàs mental de totes les aventures compartides amb l'ex-bandit, precisament aquell vespre; en quedar-se completament distret, amb la mirada perduda a través del vidre.

El carrer era un no - parar de cotxes i gent però ell no observava ja res en particular.

Tenia com la necessitat de saber què passaria en el futur, en intuir que tot estava a punt de canviar. 'S'acabava de fer de nit a aquella part del món i les estrelles brillaven suaument. Les estrelles brillarien més allà on havien viscut, junts, en la seva joventut'.

– Ep, ja està fet el sopar! – va anunciar en Iamxa des del passadís, obrint la porta de la cambra només per a què pogués sentir-lo bé. 'Des de que pràcticament en Puar havia desaparegut a mig fer d'aquell sopar en grup amb la Xixi, en Gyumao i els nois, en Iamxa no acabava de saber què passava pel cap del seu fidel amic'.

I ara tampoc sabia si demanar-li que se sincerés.

Els bigotis felins i ara caiguts d'en Puar van moure's de nou, això sí, després d'escoltar-lo de lluny; intentant formar un dèbil somriure en recordar-se, en efecte, que no havia estat mai ningú per si mateix. 'S'havia passat la vida sent el company d'en Iamxa', es mirés per on es mirés.

En Puar va pensar també en la primera vegada que s'havien trobat en Goku, la Bulma i l'Ulong al desert. Feia més de vint anys que no tornaven a l'amagatall que havia estat casa seva llavors... i si tot seguia com ara... en Puar sabia que, de tornar-hi, probablement ho faria sol.

'No anava a ser una molèstia per l'home que havia estat el seu amic durant tant temps, si finalment aquest trobava la merescuda felicitat'. Havia de resignar-s'hi: Ell no hi pintava res allà on creia amb quasi total seguretat que en Iamxa acabaria en menys dies dels que ara ell mateix s'imaginava...

– Puar – va insistir aleshores en Iamxa ja entrant a l'habitació amb un bol de fideus i uns palets xinesos – Té. És per tu. Què et passa?!

No estava exactament segur de dir-li.

– Recordava vells temps... – va limitar-se a assumir amb una mitja rialla trista.

– Ja. – va comprendre l'altre – Saps? Des de que van derrotar el monstre Bu... tinc la impressió que no estàs bé. A vegades ets a un lloc i de cop desapareixes... Com l'altre dia quan... – va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla oferint-li el plat de fideus – On et vas ficar?

En Puar només tenia ganes de continuar exhalant aire sense donar explicacions, com havia pogut fer fins llavors. – Feu una parella bonica – va acabar dient, però: – I sereu una bonica família...

En Iamxa va espantar-se força. 'No sabia si volia entendre'l'. – Què dius?! – va gairebé tartamudejar – No diguis rucades. Ella és una dona casada i jo...

'Ja hi tornava', va pensar en Puar. 'No hi havia manera...'. Si una cosa el feia enfadar, era que en Iamxa intentés amagar-li-ho tota l'estona... que dissimulés tan malament. Sempre li havia explicat tot, però ara... – T'agrada. No vas venir a dormir després del sopar, Iamxa – va dir – I jo... bé suposo que la Xixi voldrà que te'n vagis a viure amb ella i els nanos... i potser teniu fills propis i tot – va embalar-se –... jo ja no hi pintaré res.

– Puar...

No sabia què dir. 'Encara que per ell era evident que tot allò només eren les seves pròpies al·lucinacions; sí que desitjava que passés sí l'anar-se'n a viure amb ella o així, però ho veia suficientment lluny per a pensar que continuava sent impossible'.

I a més, mai deixaria de banda el seu amic menut de color blau.

– Me n'alegro per tu, de debò – va esforçar-se a somriure més l'altre, mentre aguantava el bol que es refredava per moments entre les seves mans petites. – Només és que... em sabrà greu anar-me'n...

– Tu no aniràs enlloc – va deixar anar quasi a l'instant l'ex-guerrer. ¿Com podia pensar tal cosa?. – No sé què et fa pensar això que has dit però... És igual – va reiterar-se – És igual perquè, passi el que passi amb mi, jo sempre et duria on fos. De totes maneres no cal que fem cap tipus de pla. Ella no... no crec que pensi precisament en mi, ni molt menys en viure junts –. En Iamxa, de fet, havia anat baixant la veu a mesura que parlava. 'No li feia gens de gràcia haver de reconèixer que havia fracassat un cop més'.

L'home va caure, doncs,en un angoixant silenci contemplatiu en acabar de parlar. 'Era un silenci que en Puar coneixia prou bé'.

I lamentava profundament haver-lo provocat ell. 'Havia tingut por de veure's desplaçat... però ara... ¡Si no hi havia res al món que volgués més que veure en Iamxa feliç!. Se'n feia creus en pensar que havia estat tan ruc de provocar-li aquella mena de resignació callada.

– No esperis – va acabar dient decidit, deixant el vol al marc interior de la finestra; on també hi havia una petita torreta amb una planta que no acabava de florir tot i ser ja a finals de primavera. 'Probablement no floria perquè ells últimament no havien estat prou a casa per regar-la'. Era una perfecta metàfora de les relacions que fins llavors havia tingut en Iamxa amb les dones – No esperis a què ella es decideixi, Iamxa – va afirmar convençut pel mateix motiu – Digues-li el que sents. No – va contradir-se – millor, demana-li que es casi amb tu.

– Que es casi amb... – va dubtar l'altre. – Què dius? Ella ja...

– És la Xixi, Iamxa. – va insistir com si fos evident – Ella ha donat sempre molta importància a això del matrimoni... i si el seu no ha funcionat... ha d'estar sentint-se fatal... Demana-li que es casi amb tu, ofereix-li allò que ella ha volgut sempre...

– Però s'hauria de divorciar abans i... – se sentia quasi estúpid fent conjectures sobre una cosa que ara mateix veia absurda i impossible – ... Segur que està en contra del divorci...

– En Goku ha mort dos cops i està enamorat d'algú altre... No pot estar-hi el suficientment en contra com per negar-s'hi si t'hi declares – va sospirar de nou – La Bulma segur que sap com es fan tràmits així... Podries demanar-li que hi parli i la convenci després. Perquè primer li has de dir, li has de dir a la Xixi que vols casar-te amb ella...

El convenciment d'en Puar era tan clar que pràcticament podia convèncer-lo.

Però ell seguia pensant que la Xixi l'engegaria a dida... 'A banda que imaginar-se a si mateix fent tal cosa, pràcticament feia que recuperés aquell vell temor a les dones'.

Va assentir, en efecte insegur, només per fer content al seu amic, i va prometre-li més tard que no aniria enlloc sense ell. 'Ni tan sols per una parella'.

– Tu també ets la meva família, Puar. – va assegurar – Encara recordo com de bé et vas portar quan jo acabava de trencar amb la Bulma i estava tan perdut que no parava de dur dones a casa i sortir de nit...

.

.

– Reiya... – va intentar raonar la Nasu una vegada la nena va haver-se separat de la seva abraçada. 'Potser pensant, enduta pel seu caràcter, que _quedar-se_ _així_ més temps era excessiu'. En realitat la princesa saiyajin hagués volgut mantenir-la als seus braços: 'Era tot tan difícil de fer i explicar...'. – No vull que pensis que ell em fa desgraciada. Tu saps bé què vol dir ser un saiyajin... Jo l'he trobat a faltar, sí. I m'he enfadat moltíssim amb ell per aquest mateix motiu... però ell tenia una parella i jo ho sabia... era difícil de totes maneres. Si li donessis una oportunitat...

La nena va mirar-la disconforme una vegada més. 'De totes maneres, estava farta d'aquell tema'. – Vull anar a buscar a en Mefus, mama. Vull fer aquell viatge...

– N'estàs segura?

– Creus que ell encara voldrà fer-lo? – La Nasu no tenia la resposta, encara que intuïa que el Doctor Brief i ell hi havien treballat suficientment a fons com per no renunciar-hi després de tot. – M'agradaria que marxéssim aviat. Jo encara he de millorar molt.

– Pots entrenar aquí... – va ullar-la també abans d'entendre que havia de cedir, almenys en inici – No cal que vinguis amb mi de moment. Estic segura que en Cor Petit estarà encantat de donar-te un cop de mà... O jo podria...

– Deixaries de viure amb ell per mi? –.

Més que una enèsima qüestió, aquella era una bomba de rellotgeria... La Nasu va ullar de nou, de dalt a baix, la seva filla; intentant endevinar si realment li ho demanava _així_. 'Si li ho preguntava seriosament'. Però la Reiya, després d'un moment de debilitat com l'anterior, mai li havia semblat tan adulta.

¿Podria fer el cor fort?. '¿Què li havia de dir?'. Va notar un buit dins en intentar parlar...

D'entrada, una part d'ella cridava ofegadament al seu interior per a què s'hi negués. 'Era la seva petita, sí... però havia d'entendre que, com havia dit en Popo abans, es devia a si mateixa aquella vida amb en Son Goku'.

I fos com fos se sabia entre l'espasa i la paret; possiblement com ell ho havia estat durant molt temps. No podia triar. La guerrera saiyan va sospirar i va intentar aleshores buscar-hi un punt mig, cercar una manera d'acostar-se a aquella Reiya tancada en banda que tenia davant... Havia de fer-la raonar. Tot i que tampoc podia posar-se-la en contra. 'Potser podrien deixar que passés una mica més de temps – va rumiar – fer-ho més a poc a poc per a què no fos un canvi tan brusc per tots...'. De totes maneres, res li acabava de semblar una gran idea.

– Podríem... Si estàs decidida a fer aquest viatge amb en Mefus, podríem parlar-ne quan tornis – va cedir amb reserves – Si quan tornes, encara no vols viure amb ell. Buscarem un lloc per viure totes dues soles...

'L'únic que no podia fer era quedar-se allà perquè no seria ni lògic ni just amb en Cor Petit...'. Un silenci més llarg que els altres les va embolcallar de sobte.

Aquesta vegada, la Reiya sospitava que demanar-_li_ que continuessin vivint _allà_ era, probablement sí, demanar-li massa. Sobretot perquè era evident que en Cor Petit no anava a impedir que la Nasu se n'apartés... 'Tots estaven entossudits a deixar-los el camí lliure... i aquell home, en Son Goku, no s'ho mereixia'.

La nena, doncs, va aspirar aire uns segons; buscant, només en principi, i sense massa convicció una manera de discutir-li – ni que fos per sobre – allò de marxar a una altra banda. 'No anava a sortir-se'n així com així'. I, per això, potser més li valia deixar-ho per més endavant. 'Si trobava la manera de fer recapacitar en Cor Petit. Si ell li ho demanava, la cosa seria diferent...'. – D'acord... Està bé, mare... suposo... – va acceptar amb gest de contradicció. I la saiyan adulta va voler assentir d'immediat. Fer-l'hi un gest de complicitat que li aclarís per sempre que el més important era ella, la seva filla.

Però va acabar fent-ho amb aire agredolç...

'Hauria de parlar a en Goku de tot allò...'. En el fons la Nasu, sense ni tan sols haver reflexionat en les seves paraules, tenia la sensació d'haver errat de base, tants cops i de tantes maneres diferents que ja no sabria on començar a buscar l'arrel de la seva present angoixa. Li era inútil, en aquell moment, l'intentar pensar en positiu.

Encara que, ho suposava, hi havia la minsa possibilitat que després d'aquell viatge, la Reiya s'ho repensés... 'I si no... sempre podien mantenir-se junts tot i viure separats. Ell es passaria molt de temps entrenant, i igualment no els costava traslladar-se d'un lloc a altre del planeta: podien veure's quan volguessin'. Se'n va mig fer a la idea uns instants, però de seguida ho va veure més que negre...

'Perquè, en el fons, alguna cosa li deia que al final si les coses anaven així... mai estarien del tot junts'. Va mossegar-se el llavi amb ganes de desdir-se'n. Tot i que aleshores en Dende, sorprès encara per la determinació maternal de la Nasu, parlava ja d'una altra cosa: – Que en saps alguna cosa d'en Satan, Nasu?

La qüestió va prendre-la, realment, d'improvís. – Com dius?

– És que... – va mirar plataforma en avall a la fi – Estava pensant en com s'ho farà per mantenir el Bu amagat tant temps... –. 'La Nasu encara tenia a la ment els sis mesos que el Déu jove havia pronunciat, quan els explicava que després podrien demanar com a desig que la humanitat oblidés el monstre'.

– Espero que se'n surti... – va acordar – És una sort que amb els desitjos a en Porunga es refés tot de seguida... Si hagués mort algú després de recórrer al drac de Nàmek, hauríem d'haver esperat mig any per resoldre-ho... i molt més per fer oblidar en Bu a la gent.

– Com que... – La Reiya anava a contradir la seva mare, ja que segons havia entès ella amb anterioritat eren quatre mesos els que haurien d'haver esperat; hagués dit el que hagués dit en Dende finalment, potser per equivocació. 'Però va acabar per canviar de tema'. – M'acompanyaràs a buscar en Mefus, mare?! A aquestes alçades ja deu haver tornat a Corporació Capsula, potser la Bulma sap com li va a en Satan amb el grassonet...

.

.

.

En Mefus va saltar, en ple capvespre, de l'aeronau que conduïa la Suno amb un somriure. 'Si no fos una bogeria el tan sols pensar-ho, podria lamentar perfectament que els dies de crisis haguessin passat'. Ara havien de tornar tots a la normalitat... i en certa manera allò volia dir acomiadar-se de la pèl-roja.

Ja li havia proposat que l'acompanyés, però ella havia estat segura de no fer-ho. _– Tinc una consulta, Mefus – Havia dit somrient – No me'n puc anar. Al poble em necessiten._

La terrícola li agradava massa com per dir-li adéu. ¿Però quina altra opció tenia?.

Va bufar.

– Suno... –.

– Sí?! – La noia havia baixat ja de l'avió, mentre li somreia. 'Eren al pati de darrere de Corporació Capsula'. – Digues...

– M'agradaria que vinguessis... – va mirar-la – Tinc la sensació que t'ho hauria d'haver dit bé abans. M'agrades, Suno. M'agrades molt...

A ella va escapar-se-li una rialleta en escoltar-lo, i va jugar amb els dits de les seves pròpies mans per refer-se dels nervis inesperats del moment.

– És un gran projecte el que tens entre mans, Mefus – va assegurar – Recuperar part de la tecnologia tsufur que es va perdre fa tants anys... i és genial que puguis recórrer un munt de planetes per aconseguir els materials que encara necessites – va acabar dient amb seguretat, malgrat tot: – T'acompanyava la Reiya, no?! Segur que us anirà de luxe.

– No sé si al final la Reiya vindrà... – va valorar el tsufur amb un somriure en escoltar-la, tot i estar desitjant parlar d'una altra cosa: – Han passat tantes coses que potser considera que aquesta ja no és una aventura prou emocionant

– Recórrer tots aquests planetes, amb més que segur algun entrebanc... Jo n'estaria molt d'emocionada. I de fet una mica nerviosa... podria no ser segur ni fàcil...

– No crec que passi res que la mateixa Reiya no pugui solucionar – N'estava convençut. – Encara que et sembli difícil, i que m'ho sembli a mi també després de tot, la majoria de pobles de l'univers viuen en pau... Ara ja no hi ha ni en Freezer ni els saiyajins... Què pot passar? – va notar que estava parlant massa potser per no arribar finalment a cap conclusió i aleshores va posar-se veritablement seriós per primer cop: – Suno... – va repetir – Vull que sàpigues que... dir-te adéu tampoc és fàcil –.

La confessió va fer que es miressin un llarg moment en silenci i, després, ella s'hi va abraçar d'improvís. – No sé què dir... – va lamentar amb un lleuger somriure.

– Suno. Jo ara me n'he d'anar... perquè és un compromís que ja vaig contraure amb el Doctor Brief. – va mantenir-la abraçada – I sento que he perdut molt el temps amb tu – va entortolligar-se de mala manera al explicar-se – Vull dir... estant amb tu i no parlant-te clar. No dient-te que m'agrades tant que m'encantaria que m'acompanyessis ara i a tot arreu on vagi després. Així que... al cap i a la fi potser no aniré tan lluny quan hagi acabat amb això. – va mirar-la ja apartant-se'n – M'encantaria que ens veiéssim quan torni. Només era això, Suno. Volia que ho sabessis... – I va agafar-la llavors de les dues bandes del rostre per besar-la: – No puc creure que me n'hagi d'anar...

– Sempre pots tornar – Ella va somriure-li novament, deixant de besar-li els llavis en ullar-lo – Tota aquesta tecnologia que dius, pot ser molt útil a la Terra. I segur que els fas falta per desenvolupar-la...

– Segur.

En Mefus va acabar assentint amb un gest dolç i, per fi, decidit. 'I sí, anaven a besar-se un altre cop però la Bulma, que havia escoltat una nau aterrant prop de casa, ja sortia de l'enorme edifici... per rebre'ls'.

– El pare deia que no tardaries en venir – va assegurar la científica en veu alta – No trigaràs en anar-te'n aleshores, no?!

– No... tot i que hauria de demanar-li a la Nasu si encara hi deixa venir a la Reiya... o si ella vol venir, és clar.

La Bulma, a la qual se la veia extraordinàriament radiant, va deixar anar una sonora riallada en sentir-lo. – Doncs us heu posat d'acord, perquè la meva mare acaba d'anar a rebre-les, a la Nasu i a la Reiya. Són a la porta de davant – va convidar-los a passar, tot i que la Suno va preferir acomiadar-se'n discretament i tornar a casa. 'Al seu poble amb allò d'en Bu tothom s'havia endut un bon ensurt': – Porto tot el dia ben avorrida, amb en Vegeta entrenant, i oita, és fer-se fosc i aparèixer tots. Esteu fets un cas... – va seguir parlant la científica després.

Des d'allà on eren, en ple passadís, ja se sentia en Trunks i la Reiya parlant quasi a crits d'alguna cosa que aparentava estar a punt d'acabar en picabaralla.

– Aquesta vegada, sí – Li afirmava la nena – Aquesta vegada no pararé d'entrenar-me allà on anem, amb les gravetats que sigui, per superar-te.

– Això és bastant impossible, cosineta. O ja no recordes en Gotrunks?!

– En Gotrunks no ets pas tu. Així qualsevol és fortíssim i invencible – va queixar-se.

– Qualsevol, no – va rebatre-li l'altre, tot i que la Nasu ja era al mig disposada a posar pau.

– Va, nois. Quan la Reiya torni ja tindreu temps de comprovar si realment s'ha fet més forta. Però pensa que vas per ajudar a en Mefus també. No per esbatussar-te amb el primer pacífic habitant d'un planeta que t'aparegui davant. I sobretot haureu d'anar en compte...

– Mefus! – La nena va veure'l passar la porta amb la Bulma. – Ara mateix parlàvem de tu...

– I jo ara mateix... tenia al cap... – La mare d'en Trunks, encara de singular bon humor, no s'ho va pensar gaire i va interrompre'ls en qüestió segons, amb una inusitada empenta que acabava d'improvisar: – Que per molt que la nau estigui preparada i tal... No us en podeu pas anar enlloc, abans d'haver celebrat com Dende mana que hem vençut aquell monstre. Si més no amb una trobada per dinar... Què us sembla si organitzem demà una barbacoa? Podríem fer-la a casa d'en Follet Tortuga.

A aquestes alçades, la pèl-blava se sentia massa feliç amb si mateixa i la seva vida, com per deixar córrer una oportunitat així. I la veritat és que rumiava ja en com fer-hi anar a tothom; encara que d'ara fins l'hora de dinar hagués d'estar trucant reiteradament a tots i cadascuns dels seus amics. 'A més, que podia ser més difícil de fer-hi anar un Vegeta que estava segura de tenir la manera de convèncer...'.

La científica va veure, amb evidència, el dubte en l'ullada de la Nasu i fins i tot l'expressió estranya de la Reiya. Però va seguir pensant-hi de totes maneres.

Si decidien trobar-se a casa d'en Follet Tortuga, potser podia funcionar... 'Bé, era un lloc probablement més neutral que casa seva... així que amb una mica de sort i si trucava a en Iamxa... aquest fins i tot podia intentar de convèncer la Xixi...'. Tenia un ànim massa optimista com per no provar-ho.

Esperava, és clar, que allò no incomodés a ningú... I tanmateix estava quasi segura que, en circumstàncies normals, qualsevol podria dir-li que corria massa. 'Era una burrada', va retraure's en el fons, un cop vist el silenci de tots plegats. 'Però si en Mefus marxava ja i anava a passar-se mesos a fora amb la Reiya... tampoc li semblava bé fer-ho en un parell de setmanes... sense ells'.

Per intentar-ho...

– I en Goku... – va preguntar d'immediat, buscant donar un nou enfoc a tot plegat – Ja ho sap que la Reiya està feta tota una aventurera?

El tema, tot i que obert quasi per pura curiositat, coïa encara al fons de la Nasu.

Així que la princesa saiyajin va preferir romandre en silenci un moment més. 'Al cap i a la fi, li havia promès a la seva filla que renunciaria a viure amb ell si era el que ella finalment li demanava'. – No... – va haver de reconèixer segons més tard amb un nus al coll, però; per no deixar la Bulma parlant sola: – De fet encara hi he de parlar... d'una mica tot. Aquesta tarda l'he deixat amb els seus nanos. En Goten i en Gohan encara deuen ser amb ell...

La Reiya, en aquell instant, fingia no haver escoltar res: en plena conversa sobre possibles extraterrestres malcarats amb en Trunks...

– Segur que en Gohan ja no – va riure la Bulma – Una font força fiable m'ha dit que aquest vespre tenia una cita amb la Vídel... I, per cert, sembla que en Bu de moment no porta problemes al senyor Satan.

'Li ho havia explicat el mateix Trunks que havia parlat amb en Goten per telèfon fix a les poques hores de ser casa; el primer dia després de la gran amenaça que els havia tingut a tots ben pendents. I que l'havia tornat a trucar aquell matí'.

L'amenaça havia fet encara més inseparables aquell parell de trastos...

.

La Reiya havia passat dues hores completament hiperactiva en contacte amb en Trunks; i la Nasu mentre els veia moure's amunt i avall per aquell interior ple d'animals salvatges, i veia la Bulma anar i venir amb un carregament de llimonada que havia fet la seva mare, continuava palplantada allà contra una paret de Corporació Capsula. 'Sense ni tan sols parlar de res amb un Mefus que també aparentava més pensatiu que de costum'.

– No hauries de marxar...? – va qüestionar-la de cop i volta el tsufur amb una mitja rialla que evidenciava que sabia exactament de què estava parlant. – Per com ha parlat ella abans – va senyalar a la Bulma amb el cap i en la distància: – Ell és viu.

'Viu'. A la saiyajin, poc expressiva en si, va trencar-se-li el somriure eixut en sentir-lo.

Entenia prou bé a _qui_ es referia. Era viu, sí, però les coses seguien no sent fàcils. I de fet no tenia gaire ningú amb qui expressar ara la seva inquietud... 'La Nasu se sentia més que perduda al respecte d'aquella paraula donada a la nena'. Per aquest motiu, i per estrany que fos en ella, no va pensar pas gaire abans de dir-li-ho:

– En realitat... – va fer pausadament en començar – ... la Reiya no vol que m'hi quedi... L'odia... i si m'hi quedo m'odiarà a mi també... – va mirar el nebot d'en Pineau de ple en expressar-se, intentant detallar-n'hi _el què_ al final: – Li he dit que quan torneu, me n'aniré a viure amb ella, sense en Goku... Si és que segueix volent-ho així. Suposo que tant és anar-hi ara o no, doncs...

La confessió havia deixat en Mefus completament fora de joc. – Cediràs al xantatge d'una criatura després de tot?!

– I què vols que faci? Jo vaig créixer sense pares... recordes?! – va fer mig molesta i encara en veu baixa perquè la Bulma no l'escoltés per res del món – Pràcticament no recordo cap moment amb la meva mare que no fos en un àpat oficial de Palau – va dir també amb evident desdeny – I el meu pare... Et penses que als saiyajins els importava donar cap tipus de confort als seus fills?! No vull que la meva filla es converteixi en mi... o... – va exhalar aire – En el Vegeta. Jo no sé que hagués fet sense en Pineau, per exemple. Però tot i així... interiorment... no podia parar de pensar en com m'agradaria haver-los vist orgullosos de mi. Hagués estat un exercici inútil intentar-ho, és clar. Vius i tot...

'Quan va acabar tot el discurs, en Mefus va adonar-se amb tota la claredat del món que aquella potser era la vegada que més de cara ella li recordava aquells moments i li parlava del passat'. D'aquell passat durant el qual ell hauria odiat saber res d'ella com a saiyan. 'No havia entès res fins molt després, i hauria avorrit pensar que en el futur no només hi parlaria així, sinó que a més emfatitzaria de ple amb la saiyajin'.

Les seves races s'havien intentat aniquilar entre elles. O com encara pensava, en efecte, en Mefus: 'Els saiyajins havien aconseguit aniquilar els seus'. Clar que la Nasu i els guerrers de l'espai que corrien per allà, eren casos a part. O ho havien acabat sent.

Amb l'excepció d'en Vegeta, potser.

No entenia però per què era tan sincera amb ell ara. 'Tot i que el fet que callés cada vegada que la Bulma passava per davant li indicava que la seva actitud tenia molt a veure amb què no havia pres una decisió clara davant aquell xantatge a petita escala que la Reiya li feia sobre el tema d'en Son Goku'.

Era impossible que tan astuta com era, la mateixa Nasu no veiés que la nena s'estava aprofitant de les seves pors i el seu sentiment de culpa per sortir-se amb la seva...

'Ell mateix havia jugat aquell paper amb en Pineau durant una etapa immadura de la seva vida'. I en Pineau mai havia renunciat a aquella noia que estimava com una filla, malgrat que ell, en saber tota la veritat, s'hi encaparrés.

Suposava que el fet d'estar entre un home i una filla... feia les coses lleugerament diferents.

– T'està prenent el pèl – va dir de totes maneres – I ara agafa, i fot el camp, va.

– Què?!

– Aquell home t'espera a algun lloc, no?! I la Reiya no està ara pendent de tu – va fer com si fos evident – Estàs desitjant tornar-hi... i jo no sé què t'ha fet aquests dies però estàs molt més guapa. O potser és perquè es nota que no has necessitat pentinar-te – va fer broma, ullant-ne ara la sorpresa – Que tampoc és com si servís gaire de res en tu intentar-ho.

– Mefus...

– Vés... vés i gaudeix-ne. – va reiterar amb una mirada divertida mentre ella encara arronsava el gest – No m'ofereixo a parlar amb la Reiya perquè sé que a mi no m'escoltaria, però ella mateixa ha de veure que està sent irracional i injusta... tu dóna-li uns dies, com en el fons heu quedat; i segueix estant tan guapa com ara, que et vegi així quan tornem.

.

.

'Les paraules d'en Mefus, la frase colpidora d'en Popo... la sensació que encara podia recuperar, de ben endins, aquells instants amb ell; els moments en què en Son Goku mantenia amb fermesa els braços al voltant d'ella...'. La Nasu havia aprofitat la conversa amb el tsufur per acabar marxant d'allà sense acomiadar-se de gairebé ningú. 'La Bulma, aliena a la conversa anterior, li havia jurat que no havia de preocupar-se això sí; perquè, ara els faria un sopar per llepar-se'n els dits, i després els dos quedarien tan dormits que no se'n tornarien a recordar de res i de ningú fins l'endemà'. Sabia que potser amb la Reiya no seria exactament així, però de totes maneres havia acabat decidint anar-se'n...

'Potser si parlava amb en Son Goku... si li explicava tot el que l'atabalava... potser junts sabrien què fer'. Només esperava que ell hagués tingut més sort amb en Goten...

I amb aquesta idea va volar fins on l'havia deixat, trobant-se'l sol i mirant les estrelles a l'exterior, prop d'aquell llac que tant significava per ambdós.

– Nasu. – va saludar-la com si encara estiguessin fent-se les bromes i burxant-se com abans de l'arribada dels nois.

– Com... – va decidir demanar ella tot asseient-se al costat i deixant-se rodejar pels seus braços un cop més – Com ha anat?!

– Genial – va mirar-la en dir-li-ho – En Goten té molta fusta i hi ha posat moltes ganes. Hem entrenat i... bé després se n'ha anat amb en Gohan... No volia que la seva mare el renyés per culpa meva.

La Nasu ni tan sols sabia si creure's aquella versió tan optimista de la trobada.

– L'he sentit parlar abans... No vull que perdis els teus fills per culpa meva – va deixar la mirada perduda en les aigües tranquil·les del llac mentre el sentia prémer-la més contra si – T'estimo, Son Goku. Però no podria fer-te pagar aquest preu...

– En Son Gohan t'aprecia. Ell m'ha ajudat a convèncer en Goten que tot pot anar igual de bé si jo em quedo aquí, amb vosaltres. Li ha venut com un al·licient més... venir d'acampada aquí, portar-hi en Trunks... Ja m'entens –. Era quasi estrany que ara ell li parlés amb tanta solemnitat. 'No era propi del guerrer del qual s'havia enamorat tant temps abans'. – A més – A continuació va sonar, no obstant, tan alegre i despreocupat en comparació amb tot el que la Nasu sentia dins, que fins i tot va doldre-li: – Ara tu i la Reiya també sou la meva família.

– La Reiya és la teva filla, Goku.

– És el que he dit. Em referia a això, a que sou la meva família – va mirar-la intentant desxifrar què havia fet malament – Nasu, estàs bé?!

'Sabia que hi havia de parlar però no va sentir-se amb suficient força per confessar-li el que havia promès a la Reiya pel cert temor a que els acabés detestant als dos'. Potser en Mefus tenia raó i acabaven convencent-la... 'S'ho devia, va dir-se el que li havia dit en Popo, es devia l'haver aconseguit tenir-lo allà al costat... aferrat a la seva cintura i amb el cap ja a la seva espatlla'. – Goku...

– Digues, amor meu.

'La manera com ell repetia aquelles frases simples però plenes de significat, continuava commovent-la fins i tot més enllà de l'enrenou que tenia ficat al pit'. Es notava massa que, sincer i tot, amb prou feines aconseguia estar segur que era així com ella esperava que s'expressés. 'Era ben bé com si intentés imitar (amb cert titubeig) algú altre que no era ell o alguna convenció que mig coneixia... Per més que estava segura que sí que ho sentia'.

Cap dels dos estava genèticament programat per la manera de ser terrícola d'una relació llarga, i tot i així _allà_ estaven ambdós...

La Nasu continuava sent una dona de poques paraules, malgrat tot: – Jo... t'estimo.

En Son Goku va besar-la al coll llavors... abans d'insistir en preocupar-se'n. 'Era innat en ell _també _ser despistat, però no podia no reparar en què ella es veia ara profundament turmentada'.

– No ha anat bé amb la Reiya – va endevinar – És això.

– Ara no vull parlar-ne...

– Jo hi parlaré – va oferir-se ell de sobte – Ha de saber que jo no he estat aquí però que igualment us he dut sempre dins. Sou la meva família – va repetir. 'Tantes absències després, també com a pare d'en Son Gohan i en Goten, la Nasu comprenia que aquell concepte seguia sent important en algun lloc de dins d'en Son Goku'. Potser més del que fins i tot ella es podia imaginar.

Sonava absurd.

– Vol fer aquell viatge amb en Mefus al final. I encara que hi parlis abans que marxi, no t'escoltarà – va advertir-li-ho tanmateix – És tossuda, obcecada i... saiyajin. Malgrat que també és una nena que no deixa de necessitar... necessita en Cor Petit. L'aterra separar-se'n.

'No estava segura de l'efecte que aquelles paraules podien tenir en el Son Goku i, tot i així, ni les va pensar... ni les va contenir'. Era l'única manera que tenia per explicar com de lluny estava ara la seva menuda d'aquella història seva que al cap i a la fi l'havia concebut a ella precisament allà... al voltant de les aigües d'aquell llac.

– Us he trobat a faltar, Nasu – va confessar sense moure's i probablement deixant-se portar per l'aroma confortable d'ella – M'ha d'escoltar. No pretenc tampoc prendre-li cap dret a en Cor Petit. Entenc que el consideri el seu pare...

'Per molt tranquil que aparentés ara ell, la Nasu va pensar que alguna cosa en la seva veu sonava realment tocada per alguna mena de profund penediment'. Cap dels dos era massa bo expressant emocions quan aquestes, com en el cas de la seva relació, no els acabaven per sobrepassar del tot. 'Estava segura dels sentiments d'en Son Goku... però no tant de com podrien tirar-ho endavant... sobretot carregant tanta culpa i els retrets dels seus fills'. Digués el que digués ell sobre en Gohan... ella estava segura que amb allò només volia calmar-la.

– La Bulma – va seguir parlant aleshores – ... ha organitzat en només mitja hora una barbacoa per demà a casa en Follet Tortuga. M'ha demanat que hi anem... Ja saps com és.

– Ostres... – va notar que ell hi posava un relatiu entusiasme – Però tu i jo tenim pendent un entrenament...

– La Reiya encara hi serà – va decidir, en l'últim intent per no perdre'l, que potser podrien provar-ho. 'Potser si ell hi parlava... Si se la guanyava el suficient...'.

'Era una possibilitat bastant improbable, però era alguna cosa'.

– Si ho vols, pots mirar d'acostar-t'hi, Goku – va afegir d'immediat, sense esperar que ell digués res, dient-s'ho quasi a si mateixa. Al cap i a la fi l'havia vist admirar-lo en enfrontar-se a en Bu al tercer nivell. 'Podien intentar que li donés una oportunitat'. – Per provar-ho...

– És clar – va assentir ell convençut, en veure-la animar-se lleument – Seria fantàstic...

– La Bulma vol que hi siguin tots, ja t'ho pots imaginar. Tot i que vaja... – va continuar dubtant la saiyan – No sé si se'n sortirà... Ni tampoc si és gaire bona idea...

– Bé – va valorar aquest cop sí molt més segur sobre l'esdeveniment en Son Goku, gronxant-la suaument en braços: – Podem anar-hi. També li dec una conversa a la Xixi. I fins i tot a en Iamxa – va somriure – S'agraden bastant, oi?

Aquesta vegada, el nou tema de conversa va arrencar un somriure clar a la Nasu, que va girar-se per passar-li ella també un braç per darrere l'esquena i acomodar-se sobre el seu tors... 'De sobte ell acabava, però, d'estirar-se i els dos miraven ara al capdamunt dels seus caps, en direcció el cel fosc i de cop ennuvolat'.

Eren abraçats sobre l'herba d'aquell lloc i tot i que no tenien son, perquè en realitat havien passat suficients estones al llit les darreres hores de pau, estaven estranyament absorts (ara sí) en la comoditat de l'altre. La Nasu s'esforçava en oblidar tot el demés en aquell moment. – En Iamxa... – va mirar-lo divertida – ... està boig per ella.

– Me n'alegro. – va prémer-la més contra ell mentre jugava ara distretament amb els seus cabells.

– No et sap greu? – va preguntar-li sincerament la saiyan – Encara és la teva dona...

– La Xixi és una dona meravellosa, sí – va acordar amb un mig somriure infantil – Però m'agradaria que la meva dona fossis tu...

I amb el solemne significat d'aquella frase, la Nasu ja no va ser capaç de dir res més. 'Només de mantenir-s'hi abraçada mentre ell continuava acaronant-li la _prou llarga_ i desordenada mata de cabells'.

Van deixar-se endur pel silenci de la nit... desperts i abraçats. I la Nasu va ser ben conscient de què havien passat almenys un parell d'hores, quan va sentir-lo roncar com altres vegades. Era bonic pensar que no havia de fer res més que quedar-se allà per ser efectivament la seva dona... 'O la seva companya', si és que ho rumiava a l'estil fred i saiyajin.

Era curiós també adonar-se de com el denominatiu humà de parella: _"la seva dona..."_, tenia aquell toc de possessió, de pertinència, que tan bé quallava amb un sentiment així. 'En el fons de si mateixa, quan era com ara abraçada a ell, odiava la sola idea de separar-se'n per més temps del que pogués durar un sol entrenament d'hores, dies o bé poques setmanes...'. I sabia que allò ja no es corresponia exactament amb el fer de la seva raça.

No es tractava de no tenir un espai o de limitar una llibertat de moviment que en part ella també volia; sinó de no acabar perdent-lo amb el temps... I pensava clarament en la promesa feta a la Reiya: No volia despertar un dia i adonar-se que havien tornat a passar set anys. No suportaria envellir esperant recuperar instants com els presents.

'Per més guerrera i freda que ella fos, complir la petició de la seva filla estava fora del seu abast'.

Mig dormida, i no del tot conscient, repassava ara també amb cura tot el que havien estat aquells dies junts i algunes de les converses que ells dos havien tingut...

– _No sé si algú d'allà dalt... – Li havia dit feia hores agafant-la per sorpresa – ... m'ho concedirà. Vaig demanar que en Bu renaixés convertit en una bona persona per poder lluitar contra ell de nou... Si és una criatura humana, primer necessitarà vèncer els seus límits i conèixer el seu potencial, però. Serà genial..._

'Lluitar amb en Bu de nou... però sense posar en perill la Terra'. Era tan típic d'ell...

– _Estaria realment bé... Ell i jo lluitant, un contra l'altre, a algun lloc on no hi poguessin haver ferits... amb tot el temps del món. _

'Tot el temps del món... tractant-se d'ell... podia ser molt temps'.

Va adormir-se finalment rumiant-ho vagament; tot i no sentir-se gens cansada, essent bressolada pel so tranquil de la respiració masculina que sentia arran...

... I va somiar.

_Caminava, en aquell instant, per un lloc lluminós; un carrer ple de gent... 'Eren persones a les quals, pel que fos, no aconseguia – ara per ara – distingir clarament dels molts colors que li aclaparaven la vista...'. I intentava recordar on havia estat abans d'arribar allà però no se'n sortia... _

'_No estava gens segura de com hi havia anat a parar a aquell carrer, encara que el cert era que no se sentia tampoc ben bé ella'. Començava, doncs, a sentir una forta sensació d'angoixa. I molta... molta incomoditat. _

_¿Què li passava?! Quan anava a desesperar-se, aliena al fet que en realitat estava adormida sobre el pit del seu amant, va adonar-se també que hi era acompanyada... Que no estava sola en aquella mena de via de vianants, sorollosa, ample i sobreocupada. _

– _Son Goku... –. _

– _Encara tenim temps, oi? – va demanar-li aquest amb el mateix somriure de sempre. I novament, la Nasu va comprendre que no sabia ni tan sols què dir-li... perquè no sabia on eren... ni on anaven. _

– _Doncs... – Sense necessitat de respondre res, va veure en Cor Petit i més gent que ara mateix (per desesperació pròpia) no podia acabar de distingir amb nitidesa. 'Qualsevol detall que intentés discernir era el suficientment borrós com per acabar volent-ne desistir'. – Goku, on vas?! – va sentir-se perduda, però va saber, tanmateix, que allà davant seu hi havia en Krilín, la Bulma i segurament també en Vegeta i els demés. _

'_No entenia res'... I de sobte es mirava a un mirall que havia aparegut a l'interior d'un edifici, en el qual no tenia consciència d'haver entrat. 'Havien deixat de ser al carrer de cop i volta'. Se sentia marejada..._

_Duia uns talons vermells. ¿Ella sabia caminar amb talons? I un vestit a joc. Un vestit vermellíssim amb detalls daurats en un dels costats i els cabells mig deixats anar. Era... havia vist aquell tipus de vestit abans... Era un qipao. Un d'aquells vestits tradicionals que duia la Xixi... 'Va sobresaltar-se una mica abans d'intentar pensar com havia acabat ella amb aquell tros de tela...'. D'alguna manera sabia que era un regal de la Bulma. _

_¿Però per què?_

"– _Com que em vas dir que deixaves les baralles per a en Goku i els nois –". Va sentir-li-ho dir a la seva pròpia inexistent memòria. Mentre, pendent dels demés i tibada per un pressentiment, s'acostava ara ja una finestra entre els altres i s'adonava que sí, allà fora hi havia en Son Goku. Lluitant amb algú. _

– _Què passa? _

– _És algú que no sabem d'on ha sortit – va advertir en Krilín. _

– _El seu rival és molt fort... – va afirmar (d'a més a més!) una Reiya que la Nasu, per més que mirés a dreta i esquerra, no aconseguia trobar al seu costat: – No em miris així – va veure-la per fi darrere, tot i que tan canviada que no sabia ni per on començar – És normal que no em reconeguis, fa molt temps que no ens veiem..._

– _Filla..._

'_Era cert: tenia la sensació d'haver estat molt temps separada d'ella...'. Però una altra veu anava a interrompre-la aleshores a mig recordar el per què: _

– _Ep! – Era en Goku que en segons s'havia plantat volant davant d'on eren tots plegats. _

– _Què fas? –. _

'_Els parlava just a través de la finestra sense vidres per on l'havien observat'. I va somriure'ls obertament sense esperar, de fet, cap altra reacció: – Me'n vaig. Necessitaré temps per despertar tot el potencial d'aquest noi, és extraordinari –. Ni tan sols va dirigir-se a ella: – No sé quants anys m'hi estaré, però ja vindré a veure-us. _

'_Aparentava haver-se oblidat de tot el demés'. _

– _Anys?! _

_Un record que en comparació amb tot el que tenia davant no semblava tan llunyà, va venir-li llavors al cap com a resposta. En Goku li havia explicat que esperava algú així: "– Ell i jo lluitant, un contra l'altre, a algun lloc on no hi poguessin haver ferits... amb tot el temps del món". _

'_No, estava segura que ni tan sols era per això'. No era per evitar ferits..._

– _Però... Pare... – La Nasu, encara confosa, va escoltar també queixar-se a en Son Gohan; abans d'abocar-se definitivament a la finestra per intentar comprendre què passava. El noi no entenia tampoc el seu progenitor: – Què significa tot això? Per què ho fas?_

– _Cuideu-vos!_

_La saiyajin, ella sí, va aturar-se abans de retraure-li res. En Goku se n'anava i ella ni tan sols es movia. 'Va dir-se a si mateixa que fes alguna cosa; però en el fons, de sobte, era com si en realitat ja l'entengués'. Ell mateix li ho havia dit. 'Aquell noi era el seu regal... el desig concedit per algú de l'Altre Món, pel Gran Jutge probablement: Per a poder lluitar en igualtat de condicions i en pau'. _

_Se sentia, a més, com si fes temps que no el veiés tan feliç...'I tenia al cap aquell deix de somriure que ell havia mostrat ja en parlar-n'hi el primer cop'. _

_La reencarnació d'en Bu... _

– _No l'aniràs a veure, mare – Li deia ara la Reiya, que per les vestimentes era clar que havia passat tot aquell temps de suposada absència entrenant amb en Cor Petit. – Per més que s'hi estigui deu anys... Saps que l'orgull no et deixarà..._

_La Nasu va mirar-la amb gest contrariat i va entossudir-se a creure, tanmateix, que no havia de per què fer ni més ni menys. 'Que podia esperar-lo... anys'. _

_Era una oportunitat per en Son Goku... una nova motivació que havia arribat quan ell ja se sentia complet com a guerrer. 'El cel no podia no premiar tot el que el saiyan havia fet per l'univers i li havia concedit finalment aquell regal: un capritx darrere del qual s'hi amagava l'anhel de no quedar-se estancat en la seva pròpia enorme capacitat'. _

– _És la seva natura. I també la meva. Com no l'he d'entendre? – va alçar la veu com a resposta tardana a la seva filla i va tenir la sensació d'estar cridant i repetint-se al buit, absurdament: – L'entenc. L'entenc, l'entenc... –. Al cap i a la fi l'home sabia que en Gohan havia escollit el seu propi i pacifista camí... Per això esperava aquell regal._

'_I en Goten i la Reiya... ¿Per què no esperar que ells cobrissin aquelles seves expectatives?'. No. Una veu interior va parlar-hi amb força: En Goku sentia que havia assolit el seu cim com a guerrer... i ara esperaria el que fes falta per repetir el seu combat més dur... 'Potser, de fet, només per això s'havia quedat satisfet amb aquella nova oportunitat de viure a la Terra...'._

_Va odiar-lo irracionalment. I es va odiar a si mateixa per haver-se tornat dèbil i humana._

_De cop i volta sí sabia que somiava... _

'_¿Li hauria passat pel cap, a ell, posar de veritat tots els seus esforços en el despertar d'aquell potencial?'. Era evident que sí. _

– Goku!

Intentava despertar i, encara a mig camí, va haver de lluitar contra si mateixa per obrir els ulls.

– Què et passa? – va alçar-se ell de cop, espantat. 'Ambdós es trobaven exactament on havien quedat dormits feia més que un parell d'hores'. I ja començava a despuntar el nou dia al cel rosat. – Nasu... Estàs blanca... i congelada... – va tocar-li el rostre.

Feta un embolic, la saiyan va endur-se també una mà fins a la galta esquerra, intentant refer-se.

– No... jo... – No sabia què dir. 'Ja que, certament, no estava segura de gaire res'.

– Xxxt – va acabar abraçant-la ell desconcertat – Deus haver tingut un malson. Xxxt...

'S'havia espantat a si mateixa... A aquelles alçades no podria renunciar-hi més enllà del que podria fer-ho una humana'. La saiyan que s'entossudia a ser, la dona forta i freda no li sortia de dins si es tractava de veure repetida o insinuada una absència com aquella... Potser era perquè havia esgotat ja qualsevol rastre de capacitat d'espera abans. O perquè era addicta a aquella maleïda seva pell.

Va tancar els ulls de nou amb ràbia continguda. Així no se sentia pas millor companya seva del que podria haver estat la Xixi, que a més sí l'havia esperat sempre i l'hi havia cuinat... i, bé, tot el que se suposava que era normal i corrent entre humans...

'Per acabar-ho de rematar tampoc era, ara mateix, qui la Reiya volia'.

.

.

En Iamxa havia rebut la trucada de la Bulma la nit anterior i havia preferit esperar a què es fes de dia. 'Al cap i a la fi, no es podia presentar a una casa que no era la seva a segons quines hores'. I més després de pensar en tot el que hauria de poder dir-_li_ finalment.

'Hagués preferit, però, que la Bulma ja s'hi hagués dirigit ella mateixa; per explicar-li d'entrada a la Xixi que havia improvisat aquella trobada a casa d'en Follet Tortuga...'. Com ja li havia dit ell, trobava bastant improbable que l'encara esposa d'en Son Goku hi volgués anar...

'En Gohan devia estar a punt de tornar a l'institut, després de tot... I si la Bulma també assegurava que en Goku hi aniria, perquè la Nasu segurament li ho diria; aquella era una idea terrible'. Contraproduent i precipitada.

Va bufar.

I va tocar la porta que tenia davant, esperant que la Xixi l'obrís.

– Hola... – va ser en Goten però qui va obrir la porta. 'Per la cara que va fer, tanmateix, el menut va aparentar haver estat esperant algú altre'. El nen va quedar-se davant l'entrada amb una expressió d'espera als ulls, com si tampoc acabés d'endevinar què hi feia en Iamxa allà.

– Que hi ha la teva mare, maco?

– Sí... – va respondre, tot i que en realitat no va moure's – Què vols?!

En Iamxa va somriure de costat, amable, preguntant-se d'immediat _per què_ semblava que en Goten actués d'una manera més eixuta del que era normal. 'Deuria haver-lo agafat distret, perquè si no, per l'energia, el menut ja hauria d'haver endevinat que era ell'. Va mirar-se'l expectant. – Que em deixes passar?

– Iamxa – va escoltar-se aleshores la veu de la Xixi des de dins – Fes-lo passar, Goten, rei. Tenim en Gohan a ca la Vídel... – La dona va frunzir la pell del front abans de mirar-lo – ... darrerament és sempre amb ella. Hi ha anat a buscar apunts, aquest cop... Crec... – No n'estava massa convençuda al cap i a la fi: – Demà torna a classe. Com va, noi? – va continuar parlant de totes maneres, mentre posava alguna cosa al forn. – Tot bé?

– Bé – En Iamxa realment no sabia com dir res. 'Només veure-la li resultava totalment absurd pensar que havia planejat confessar-s'hi... o pitjor proposar-li anar a aquella trobada... amb en Son Goku'. – Passava per aquí... i... Et passa alguna cosa, Goten? – va qüestionar-lo espontàniament en veure que el nen l'havia deixat passar però encara el mirava seriós des de l'entrada.

– No... – va murmurar no obstant el menut – Res... Vaig a fora a jugar.

– No li facis cas – va somriure en resposta la Xixi, amb gest trist – Està una mica estrany però crec que és pel seu pare... – li va dir – En Gohan no m'ho volia explicar però abans se li ha escapat que ahir van anar a veure'l... Allà... – va intentar aclarir també innecessàriament – Allà on és amb aquella dona.

– Oh. – Va comprendre en Iamxa de seguida per què ella feia aquell gest, encara que no sabés exactament què dir al respecte. – Ja veig...

– Diu que està bé... Entrenant, clar – va mostrar-se més dolguda i tot en tornar-li a parlar a continuació – En un lloc ple d'arbres, meravellós, i que ell i el seu germà li han promès que pot anar-hi a acampar amb en Trunks. Ja veus... – va mossegar-se el llavi – Va arribar entusiasmat, tot i que sembla que ara mateix s'ho està pensant...

– Xixi – va interrompre-la l'antic bandit en quant va observar-la girar-se cap al forn de nou. 'La dona s'havia tombat cap allò que cuinava, no tant per comprovar l'estat del que fos que hi hagués acabat posat, sinó per ocultar probablement alguna que altra llàgrima d'impotència'. Ja no estava així només per en Goku, sinó també perquè veure en Goten emmurriat li feia creure erròniament que, a més, havia fracassat com a mare... 'Si no havia estat capaç de mantenir la família unida pels seus fills: Com podia no considerar-se una fracassada?'. – Dona...

– Serà millor que te'n vagis... no és bon moment...

En Iamxa no va poder evitar avançar endavant aleshores. – Venia a dir-te – va pensar que era completament estúpid dir-li allò en aquell moment – Bé, que la Bulma ha organitzat una barbacoa tots junts... Però – va interrompre-la abans que digués res en girar-se – És una molt mala idea. Ho sé. Així que no sé... – va dubtar improvisant sobre la marxa – ... per distraure-us i això, què et semblaria si portem en Goten a algun lloc divertit. Un parc d'atraccions o un zoo... Duc l'últim model dels esportius que han fet a Corporació Capsula, la Bulma me'l va deixar bé de preu, i me l'ha fet enviar a casa aquests dies. És descapotable, a en Son Goten li encantarà. Li farà bé sortir... – va insistir tot i que continuava veient-la silent – Ja veuràs, com en gaudeix.

En escoltar-lo, la Xixi havia sospirat; sentint-se cansada de lluitar contra les seves pròpies conviccions. – Si dius que hi ha una barbacoa – va assentir llavors – Serà millor que en Goten hi vagi. On dius que es fa?

– A... – va estranyar-se completament d'aquella actitud ell – A casa d'en Follet Tortuga.

– Així no es perdrà, no? Hi pot anar amb el núvol Kinton – va assegurar amb amabilitat i de seguit la filla d'en Gyumao, buscant una finestra per observar com el seu fill no havia anat gaire lluny; i colpejava amb la punta del peu un grapat de terra que tenien davant de casa – Crec que té por de... no veure gaire el seu pare a partir d'ara. Tot i que sigui viu.

– Però... i tu? – La pregunta evident era si ella també hi aniria.

– No ho sé... – va sorprendre'l sí del tot en tornar a parlar – Exceptuant allò del Torneig i el sopar de l'altre dia, fa molt temps que no vaig enlloc. I anys que no xafo una ciutat... – 'No li estava parlant pas d'anar a la barbacoa...'.

– Vols... – va quasi tartamudejar l'ex-bandit d'immediat, obrint els ulls com taronges en entendre que segurament, allò que creia comprendre que la Xixi deia, era el més similar a una cita que podria tenir amb ella en les circumstàncies actuals. – Vols que hi anem... a ... a la ciutat¿? Estàs dient això?

– Sí, és clar – La Xixi va fer un lleu gest amb les espatlles – Per què, no?

– Oi tant... – va somriure el terrícola obertament – Serà genial! Ja ho veuràs!

Sense voler, i potser sense ni tan sols pensar-ho, en Iamxa havia caminat endavant el suficient per acabar agafant-la de la cintura i alçant-la enlaire amb entusiasme.

– Iamxa! – va envermellir ella d'immediat, gairebé sense reaccionar en adonar-se que l'home l'agafava. 'Havia quedat absolutament parada en notar com la subjectava'. - Baixa'm... – va titubejar totalment fora de joc – Què dirà en Goten si...

En Iamxa, no obstant, estava tan aclaparat com la Xixi per l'instant i enmig de la vergonya ni tan sols encertava a deixar-la anar. – Jo... ho... ho sento...

Van passar uns segons sense reaccionar, de fet. Totalment ruboritzats i enrojolats. Ambdós continuaven en aquella posició a cor que vols, malgrat tot... enmig dels seus propis dubtes. – Em... – va intentar ser coherent amb si mateixa ella al final, encara amb tot de remors dins que no sabia interpretar – Em... deixes baixar?

– Sí...

Tot i l'extrema vermellor del rostre, la Xixi estava determinada a fer com si res a continuació. 'Potser ell s'havia excedit... però també podria estar-ho malinterpretant...', va dir-se. – Vaig a canviar-me... fa anys que no vaig a ciutat... Pots vigilar-me això que hi ha al forn? És pa... casolà...

– Dona... – En Iamxa seguia sense mots per dir – Però no cal que... que et mudis. Estàs bé així, vull dir. Molt bé. – va córrer a corregir-se, encara atabalat per les seves pròpies sortides de to. 'Tot i que efectivament ella no semblava escoltar-lo massa ja'. – Xixi...

– Què et sembla si tornéssim al restaurant de l'altre dia...?! – va proposar de sobte – Quan tinguem gana, vull dir. Era boníssim!

L'expressió de la mare d'en Gohan i en Goten quasi va deixar-lo encara més astorat. – Et... et va agradar? De debò?!

– Sí, és clar. A tu, no?!

.

.

La besava als llavis, amb calma i també amb detall. Distret en passar-li una de les mans per l'esquena, entre la pell i la samarreta de color blanc, i no podia creure's el que havia arribat a experimentar gràcies a ella. 'La pell se li posava de punta encara en tocar-la i en desitjava parts que havia ignorat que existien fins ja entrada l'edat adulta'. Ell podia ser tan espontani i ximple com els seus amics volguessin creure, potser encara ho era sí en moltes coses; però ja feia temps que el seu cos havia après a reaccionar amb massa rapidesa en tenir-la al costat.

Va deixar córrer una mà fins a la pell del seu baix ventre amb els ulls tancats i un somriure als llavis, però ella el va aturar.

– Goku... – va sentir-la queixar-se dèbilment encara atrapada per les sensacions del moment – Espera... Així què me'n dius? Vols anar a la barbacoa de la Bulma?

– Doncs – va mirar-la encara sense apartar-ne la mà – És menjar i és temptador – va somriure abans de repensar-s'ho – Però aquí també tenim menjar i... no tenim pressa per arribar-hi a cal Follet Tortuga – va fer-se el ronso.

I ella va riure abans d'aturar-lo, també de mala gana. – La Bulma ens matarà, ho saps! – va assegurar-li en intentar posar-se del tot dreta, asseient-se finalment sobre el seu estómac, tombant-lo en la superfície terrosa com en un joc – I ahir vas dir que era bona idea... Podries mirar de guanyar-te la Reiya.

– I dec una explicació a la Xixi... i d'alguna manera també a en Iamxa.

– Exacte!

Va fer-li fer el caneló per quedar sobre d'ella en resposta. 'A vegades semblaven un parell de criatures', va reconèixer-se la Nasu en tancar els ulls per sentir amb més detall com ell li besava el coll.

– Ahir – va explicar-se llavors – En Goten estava preocupat perquè hi ha uns dinosaures que ha vist créixer, allà al Mont Paos, i es veu que han de tenir una cria un dia d'aquests... Feia mesos que no els veia i fa un parell de dies va descobrir que havien fet un niu nou i que hi tenien ous. Són com aus gegants... però per en Goten són com una mena d'animal de companyia. Com que en Gohan es feia gran i feia la seva, i la Xixi no el deixava anar cada dia a veure en Trunks, es veu que els hi havia agafat afecte...

– Uns dinosaures? – va alçar una cella ella en escoltar-lo – Suposo que és típic d'un fill teu – va fer-li broma a la fi – Però no entenc on vols anar a parar...

– Doncs – va seguir besant-li el coll per mirar de convèncer-la – Que li vaig dir que hi aniria a fer una ullada. No li havia dit res a la Xixi, fins ara, per por a què el renyés... I en Gohan està ocupat amb els seus estudis... Li ho vaig prometre.

La Nasu va acabar rendint-s'hi.

– Tu mateix. Tot i que no crec que a en Goten li faci menys il·lusió veure't, que saber-te controlant uns ous – va besar-lo als llavis en acabar, tot i que aquest cop també va aconseguir alçar-se, deixant-lo a un costat – T'he dut roba... un gi igual que aquest però nou – va assenyar-li les teles fetes mal bé – Gentilesa d'en Popo.

– Ostres, què bé!

– Ho duc en aquesta càpsula – va llançar-li – Entoma-la! Ah i l'altre vestit que hi ha és meu. La meva roba també comença a fer un tuf insuportable – va arronsar el nas. – Em canviaré i aniré tirant. Ens veiem a casa d'en Follet Tortuga, doncs?!

– Sí...

– La Reiya se n'anirà amb en Mefus després de la festa – va repetir-li tot i no acabar de dir-li per què era tan important que la nena deixés de veure'l com un estrany – Potser si... – va intentar relatar-li al final.

– Hi parlaré – va picar-li l'ullet en interrompre-la – No pateixis.

– No pateixo... –.

.

.

La Xixi es canviava, en aquell moment, davant d'un mirall de cos sencer que havia posat ja feia temps a la seva habitació. 'Feia temps que no sortia d'aquelles quatre parets, per a res que no acabés sent una mala notícia o un veritable infern sobtat: com allò del Torneig'. Així que es repetia a si mateixa que es mereixia sortir una estona.

'No hi havia res de dolent en fer-ho amb un amic de tota la vida'. Va intentar convèncer-se'n deixant de banda tota aquella corrua de vestits orientals que tenia per a les ocasions especials i que, en canvi, ja no es posava mai.

Havia de deixar de ser la dona que havia estat fins aleshores. 'A en Goten tampoc li feia cap bé veure-la lamentant-se per casa... i per més que intentés tornar enrere no podia canviar el fet que ella mateixa havia acabat per donar-li via lliure al seu marit...'.

Estava casada però, ara mateix, no tenia ningú al costat. 'O sí'.

Tan tradicional com era, preferia pensar que en certa manera havia quedat vídua feia molt temps... 'Fins que la mort us separi', va murmurar. Tot i que la mort, les dues morts d'en Goku, no havien estat precisament el que els havien separat.

Tampoc era com si no sentís una sensació d'ofec només plantejar-se el seguir vivint com fins llavors. Havia estat molt enamorada del seu marit... però ara es mirava el mirall i gairebé podia veure com el temps havia acabat marcant-la ja com una senyora de mitjana edat. 'A diferència de la Bulma, ella – amb un fill adolescent i en Goten – no se sabia pas veure jove de cap manera'.

La Xixi sentia que havia pagat massa car cada error... 'No havia estat fàcil entregar-ho tot a canvi de res, malgrat que no se n'hagués penedit mai', va resignar-se. 'Potser era per això que, per fi, entenia que tenia dret a mirar el futur...'.

Ja havia patit prou.

Va pintar-se els llavis amb un estoig de maquillatge que li havia regalat la Bulma una vegada. 'Entre seguir patint, per haver-se traït a si mateixa, fins a convertir-se en una vella arrugada, que hagués de començar a adoptar gats quan en Goten es fes gran; preferia començar a fer el pas ara... encara que fos amb un nus a l'estómac'.

Havia donat massa a en Son Goku i, al cap i a la fi, tot i que ell s'havia sacrificat per la Terra... no creia que li hagués sabut mai tornar tot. Va intentar contenir el crit d'histèria en adonar-se que portava potser ja uns divuit anys ben complerts en aquella situació. I tants anys després encara s'entossudia a sentir-se culpable... No era just.

Sí, ella l'havia buscat per a què complís amb aquella promesa del matrimoni... però era només una noia enamorada. 'Algú que l'havia idealitzat fins al punt de fer-se pel·lícules senceres al seu cap sobre com seria estar casada amb un home tan fort i noble'.

Com imaginar-se que ni tan sols era d'aquest planeta... 'Que, en certa manera, per més que fes ella, sempre pertanyeria a una altra'.

Cansada de si mateixa, dels seus propis pensaments, de l'angoixa d'estar tot el dia menjant-se el cap entre aquelles quatre maleïdes parets, la Xixi va acabar per desfer-se llavors aquell monyo que feia tant temps que duia al cap. 'Potser podria fer-se una subjecció menys rígida, alguna cosa que la fes més jove'.

Sabia que en Iamxa continuava esperant-la a la saleta d'estar.

¿Creuria ell que ella era una dona atractiva?. Va acabar decidint-se per una camisa rosa i uns pantalons blancs de pinces. 'Potser sí que encara era jove... tot i que no se'n sentís'.

Va estar temptada de deixar-se definitivament el cabell sense subjecció, però malgrat que va acabar deixant-se anar el serrell i un parell de blens més, va agafar-se sí la resta de la cabellera. 'Si més no aquell pentinat semblava més modern'. Tampoc volia semblar ridícula...

'I encara havia de fer mudar a en Goten per a què donés una bona impressió a aquella reunió de casa en Follet Tortuga'.

– Xixi... – va escoltar sobtadament que en Iamxa l'avisava – Crec... crec que el pa del forn s'està cremant...

– Ostres!

.

.

La Nasu va arribar a l'illa d'en Follet Tortuga amb aquell vestit que havia agafat d'entre els que encara tenia al Palau de Déu. Algunes de les vestimentes que hi guardava eren gentilesa de la Bulma... i d'altres fruit de les èpoques, de pau i avorriment, durant les quals havia estat acompanyant – _amb_ i _per_ les menudes – l'A-18 i en Krilín a ciutat. 'Per si mateixa, no havia acabat de donar mai massa importància a la roba. No almenys en funció del disseny'.

En aquella ocasió, de fet, havia triat a corre-cuita un vestit blau marí de tires i unes malles negres per dur a sota, a l'alçada de la cuixa. 'Hi havia donat ben poques voltes: Havia obert un calaix i havia agafat el primer més o menys lleuger que hi havia vist'. Ah! I una càpsula hoi poi que pràcticament li havia caigut al cap en intentar col·locar un parell de trastos que eren pel mig a la part de dalt d'un armari. 'La hi deuria haver deixat la filla dels Brief en alguna altra ocasió, amb quelcom que hagués carretejat fins allà dalt durant aquells set anys...'.

Va mirar-se tot seguit, en aterrar, i va seguir avaluant-se: 'Alguna estona hauria de fer una rentada als pantalons curts i texans i a aquella samarreta de la Bulma que ella mateixa havia embrutat. Segurament, ara mateix, era el millor que tenia per entrenar'. I no és que fos el més còmode que havia dut mai...

Per sort, conservava les botes, pràctiques i de lluita, que s'havia posat ja en ple conflicte amb en Bu.

'De totes maneres no havia volgut perdre gaire el temps en recollir res... i se li faria estrany tornar a visitar el palau de Déu en un futur pròxim només per endur-se'n quelcom més. Potser no tenia tanta importància... ', va rumiar. 'Ja s'ho aniria fent', va anotar-se mentalment a més; amb aquell aire saiyajin que, malgrat tot, encara la caracteritzava... Aquell aire saiyajin que trobava a faltar _tant_ quan es tractava d'ordenar al seu cap les idees sobre en Son Goku i el que podia significar, o no, renunciar a formar-hi, amb la Reiya, una mena de família.

Ja davant de casa del vell mestre terrícola d'Arts Marcials, la Nasu va buscar amb la mirada la seva filla, de qui n'acabava d'escoltar la veu... I va intuir d'entrada els_ primers_ amics d'en Son Goku fent tertúlia sobre la sorra de la platja, a l'altre costat de la petitíssima illa... 'La saiyan va sospirar amb certa inquietud, creant-se'n una determinada imatge al cap; esperant un segon abans de fer-hi camí... i mentalitzant-se per ser el més sociable possible...'. No volia ni tan sols pensar en la possibilitat de trobar-s'hi la Xixi.

Havia estat una mala idea anar-hi sense en Son Goku...

La Bulma, que és clar ja hi havia arribat i ho havia organitzat tot, va donar-li _ràpidament però_ la benvinguda en avançar enllà i veure-la-hi, buscant quelcom a la part de davant de la casa... La mare d'en Trunks anava absolutament mudada amb un vestit nou, estret i verd. 'Un vestit femení que, com a ornament, acompanyava amb un d'aquells mocadors que ja s'havia acostumat a dur al coll, també d'un color verd fosc'. I de fet, en ser empesa per la científica cap al lloc on eren els altres, la Nasu va comprovar que gairebé tothom aparentava haver-se posat les seves millors gales... malgrat que només fos per reunir-se entre amics:

– Vas molt estiuenca, no?! – va fer la filla dels Brief en ullar-la bé i a l'instant va tibar-la uns metres més, a través de la sorra de la platja... fins on hi havia una Vídel que reia en resposta a un comentari que aparentava haver fet en Son Gohan. 'El noi – que no havia sabut on acabaria en sortir de casa aquell matí – duia una jaqueta esportiva i pantalons de carrer'. Però al mateix temps, el senyor Satan al seu costat, acompanyat d'en Bu grassonet; semblava més aviat el proper protagonista d'una trobada mediàtica, amb fotògrafs, gent rica i roba d'etiqueta. 'No era, és clar, ben bé el cas...'.

– Hola... – va decidir-se a moure els llavis la Nasu, després d'un primer moment en què, no del tot conscient de si mateixa, havia sospesat en silenci com li calia comportar-se a partir d'ara. 'A la fi, i sense estar-ne del tot segura, va ignorar la resta, i va pensar directament en com dirigir-se a en Gohan'. – Què tal?!

El nano, tanmateix, va somriure-li de seguida obertament. 'Ella, en el fons, no n'esperava menys, sobretot després de l'últim cop que s'havien vist'.

– Ep! Fa goig avui, aquesta illa, eh? – va apuntar el fill d'en Son Goku amb ànim amable. – La Bulma s'ha encarregat d'avisar a tothom, veig. Era a casa de la Vídel quan m'he assabentat d'això... – va dir també en un clar gest còmplice amb l'amfitriona impostada que era la científica. La Bulma s'havia col·locat al costat de la Vídel i els somreia. 'Un moment de silenci va acompanyar-los novament després'.

– Sí... Tot i que no ha estat fàcil que el servei em passés amb la Vídel o en Satan – va ficar-s'hi tant de seguida com va poder la pèl-blava per acabar de trencar el gel, encara orgullosa de la seva gesta – Ser l'hereva de Corporació Capsula hi ha tingut molt a veure, em sembla. Però ara que ja hi he trucat dos cops, anit i aquest matí per insistir en què vinguessin i no se n'oblidessin, ja hi tinc línia directa! Mira que era brusc aquell majordom seu al principi... –. En realitat prou feines havia tingut en poder-los avisar.

– Hahaha – va respondre-li també en segons l'home més adult, en Mark Satan, que encara se sentia bastant aliè a tot aquell grup – No diguis això, dona... Però ha estat una sorpresa que ens convidéssiu...

– Home... Vostè va ajudar a salvar el món, aquest cop. O no? – va burxar-lo, ara sí amablement la Bulma.

– Sí, sí...

– Doncs ja està... res a dir!

– Mira... en Goten! – El nen arribava a l'illa en aquell moment, pujat sobre el núvol Kinton. 'Semblava ser, a més, que la seva mare l'havia obligat a posar-se roba de vestir per a l'ocasió...'.

Els únics que anaven com dies enrere eren la Reiya i el Mefus, que la Nasu havia localitzat amb un sol cop d'ull (per fi!) al fons; en un altre racó més lateral de la platja, escoltant relatar vés a saber què a la tortuga mil·lenària. La saiyajin que havia mirat aleshores a banda i banda, no va veure en Vegeta encara enlloc; tot i intuir que, com que allò era cosa de la Bulma, ell potser seria per allà, de negre però de carrer... 'Li hagués encantat veure com la filla dels Brief aconseguia arrossegar-lo-hi...'. En aquest sentit, la princesa va sentir-se una mica estranya en comprendre que hi eren quasi tots. I va tornar a témer breument que hi fos la Xixi, i no hi hagués en Goku per parar _el cop_ quan aquesta la veiés...

L'últim que volia era esguerrar la festa a la seva cunyada o el comiat que allò era per la seva pròpia filla i en Mefus.

– I el pare? – La qüestió d'en Gohan va centrar-la per fi.

– Bé – La germana d'en Vegeta va sentir-se llavors amb l'obligació de respondre; tot i que continuava creient que, sense _ell_ a l'illa, el tracte amb els nanos o amb la seva mare, fos on fos, podia esdevenir incòmode en qualsevol moment – Havia de... – va dubtar com dir-ho, imaginant-se la cara que posarien. 'Ella mateixa ho trobava absurd, però si era cosa d'en Son Goten...'. – És amb uns ous que s'han d'obrir. En Goten li va demanar que hi donés un cop d'ull.

– Oh... –.

El nen, que s'aproximava ara al seu germà i l'havia escoltat quasi de resquitllada, semblava desil·lusionat de sobte... I la Nasu no va acabar d'entendre-ho, tot i que no va dir res, fins que en Gohan va posar-li una mà a l'espatlla amb afabilitat: – Crec que en Goten pensava que si li deia això, el pare tornaria a... bé que es passaria per casa...

'Malgrat que no era un retret, la Nasu va inquietar-se en escoltar en Gohan, que igualment li somreia; i va intentar interioritzar, en busca de poder-la resoldre d'alguna manera, la reacció del nano petit...'. Tot i així en Son Goten, després de mirar el seu germà gran uns segons, va córrer a trobar-se amb en Trunks de seguida.

– Vaja... Ho sento. És un cas perdut... – va plegar-se de braços ella – No va entendre-ho _així _en absolut... Creia que complia amb la seva paraula si hi anava... crec.

– No et preocupis. Quan el pare arribi, a en Goten se li passaran tots els mals...

– I... – la Bulma que els havia escoltat anava a fer una altra pregunta però va quedar callada de cop. 'Potser no era el millor moment per plantejar-s'ho'. Al cap i a la fi ja sabia que molt difícilment la Xixi acabaria accedint a anar a la barbacoa... – En saps res de la teva mare, Gohan?

Era si més no una bona notícia que en Iamxa tampoc hi fos...

– Doncs...Com que era a casa de la Vídel i m'has dit que millor que no passés per casa... que en Iamxa ja li diria... al final no... – La científica li ho havia proposat per intentar no acabar de donar més motius a la Xixi per a negar-se a venir o prohibir-los als nois que hi anessin. 'Però finalment, almenys en el cas del menut, aparentava haver predominat el sentit comú'.

Era fins i tot extraordinari, coneixent-ne el mal caràcter... 'La Xixi havia hagut de comprendre que allò del seu matrimoni estava perdut, per centrar-se finalment i semblar completament una altra'. La Bulma esperava que fos íntegrament per a bé...

– És amb en Iamxa, a la ciutat – van sentir explicar en Goten més enllà, sense dirigir-se a ningú en concret. – Com que sembla que ara el pare no viurà més a casa... potser està enfadada...

'No havien sentit, no _d'aquesta manera_, una explicació tan lògica com aquella fins llavors'. I la princesa saiyan va haver d'empassar saliva per mirar també la seva filla que de cop ullava en Goten amb interès. 'Qui ho anava a dir que aquell parell acabarien estant d'acord en alguna cosa...'.

Va resignar-se, després, a menjar alguna cosa, mentre veia com els demés – amb en Follet Tortuga al capdavant – començaven a ocupar de forma més extensa aquell petit tros de platja que envoltava la casa. 'No hi era en Iamxa, però sí en Puar. I hi havia com sempre l'Ulong, que jugava amb la Maron, encara que tampoc hi havia rastre d'en Krilín i l'A-18'. – Són de viatge. No els ha vist vostè, senyor Satan? – va preguntar el vell Mutenroshi quan ja tots eren, al voltant d'on la Bulma havia col·locat les barbacoes, en una mena de semi-cercle.

– Doncs... – va tremolar ara aquest – No, no...

'La Nasu suposava que s'havia estat amagant de l'androide per no pagar-li els diners que li devia, i en Krilín deuria haver-la aturat per a passar d'ell i no destrossar res... de moment', va somriure. I va endevinar per fi en Vegeta en un racó.

No va ser fins que ja havia queixalat el primer tros de carn, que se'n va endur un ensurt i va reconèixer algú més a la teulada...

– Cor Petit! – La Reiya va ésser la primera en cridar-lo. 'En Dende acabava de saludar en Mefus, per la seva banda'.

– Ospes – Havia exclamat en Satan ja – No sabia que anàveu a les festes, els Déus...

– De tant en tant va bé, reunir-se amb els amics...

– Cor Petit... – Estava però centrada en una altra cosa la Nasu – No... no pensava que tu... que vindries.

El namekià va aterrar-li davant aleshores...

'La capa va espetegar-li al vent abans de parlar'. Va acariciar paternalment el cabell esbullat de la Reiya, quan aquesta d'immediat s'hi va acostar corrent, i l'ombra d'un somriure va passejar-se-li prudentment pel rostre al ullar-la a ella... – En arribar a Palau, en Dende m'ha dit que us trobaria aquí... – va assegurar – No havia decidit què fer i la veritat... – No va titubejar tampoc en dir-ho: – ... Pensava tornar a les muntanyes tard o d'hora... Així que ni tan sols m'havia plantejat on pararíeu.

– Vaja. Haurem d'agrair-ho a en Dende, doncs – va provar de refer-se la saiyan, atordida; dubtant _encara _sobre si aquell seu era un to afable o no. – Bé... Tot i que... per tu és un obrir i tancar d'ulls, localitzar algú en aquest planeta... – va esgrimir amb reserves, quasi per inèrcia: 'No estava segura de com se suposava que havia de reaccionar. I tampoc sabia si ell hi estava el suficientment molest com per voler evitar-hi una conversa'. – Me n'alegro.

– Si la Reiya al final se'n va, me n'havia d'acomiadar... – va explicar-se ell breument, no obstant.

– Jo, Cor Petit... Escolta... – va intentar insistir llavors la saiyajin en resposta, totalment seriosa de nou i amb ànim d'analitzar-ne el tarannà ambigu. 'El somriure amable de costum acompanyat de la frase punyent del context, la desconcertava'. I tampoc esperava tornar a trobar-se'l tan aviat... El feia amb moltes més ganes de romandre aïllat... 'Com ell mateix havia afirmat voler estar'.

– No te'n facis mala sang, Nasu – va negar amb el cap, però el namekià, en endevinar-li les intencions i mig llegir-li el pensament... 'No era pas amb rancor que havia anat allà'. Va ullar al voltant: – I... en Son Goku...?

La Bulma va estossegar més enllà. 'Aquella era una pregunta bastant curiosa de contestar'. Excepte per la Nasu, és clar, que no sabia ben bé com posar-s'hi.

– Cuidant ous...

– Com?!

'Sense motiu aparent...'. La saiyan gairebé va riure sense més, aquesta vegada sincerament, en veure-li el rostre: de tonalitat verda però amb una clara expressió de sorpresa. 'Al cap i a la fi en Goku era així i produïa aquell mateix efecte moltes vegades'. – Ja el coneixes, noi... És un desastre.

I ella era ara la seva parella. Però no sabia si plegar-se d'espatlles amb molèstia o, en canvi, esperar l'assentiment del namekià mostrant més comprensió cap al guerrer. 'Res acabava de sortir-li de dins de manera prou natural...'. Va exhalar aire. Excepte la Reiya, i la Bulma que havia trigat una mica més en fer-ho, la resta del grup aparentava _ara mateix_ haver-se allunyat expressament d'allà on ells parlaven. Ambdós aleshores van guardar un segon de silenci més, avaluant-se un a l'altre.

– És un desastre... Un desastre amb sort... que estimes – va agafar-la desprevinguda de sobte el namekià. 'Sempre l'hi havia mostrat aquella empatia, i tanmateix a aquestes alçades no l'esperava'.

– Una cosa així... – va assentir confusa; tot i distingir clarament el gest de disgust d'una Reiya a qui se li havia il·luminat la mirada en veure arribar en Cor Petit.

– Et quedaràs una estona, oi? – va córrer a assegurar-se'n la petita, potser amb la nítida intenció d'interrompre'ls, mentre es mirava amb reprovació clara a la seva mare. 'La Nasu sabia que probablement, les que havien dit, eren paraules que ella no podia entendre del tot encara'. Perquè, sí, continuava sent cert que també tenia estima per en Cor Petit... 'Però no era aquell tipus d'amor el que fins i tot el namekià aparentava evidenciar: Havia estat molt clar respecte el que estava segur que ella sentia per en Son Goku'.

El namekià va prestar completa atenció a la menuda després, i aquesta va acabar agafant-lo de la mà i _explicant-n'hi alguna_ sobre l'entrenament que podrien fer quan tornés del viatge que estava per emprendre. 'Mica en mica tothom havia tornat a menjar... i la Nasu mateixa, profundament agraïda per la falta de rancor que ell demostrava, havia recuperat la gana mentre somreia a un Cor Petit que tenia de nou la seva filla encantada'.

– I per què no posem música? – va proposar la Bulma en minuts.

I tot i que la dona de mitjana edat i cabell curt només va aconseguir fer moure a l'Ulong i a una Vídel que havia insistit a en Gohan per a què intentés ballar; va animar-se prou per picar l'ullet a en Vegeta, que havia mogut el cap en desaprovació i escepticisme segons abans, i tibar al seu fill Trunks per a què es mogués amb ella davant del reproductor electrònic.

– Nasu... – va distreure'ls de sobte en Mefus, que feia molta estona que esperava trobar el moment i que ara era fàcil percebre totalment nerviós. – Pots venir?

– Què passa? – Fins i tot en Cor Petit _de cop i volta_ va arronsar el gest i s'hi va acostar. – Per què fas aquesta cara?

– Aquest... aquest matí... he intentat connectar amb el meu planeta... bé amb el planeta on se suposa que mal sobrevivim... però... – la saiyan va alertar-se en veure-li el gest de preocupació callada al rostre – No he rebut cap tipus de resposta...

– Què vol dir que no has rebut cap tipus de resposta? – va fer la Nasu – La tecnologia que tens a la nau potser no és suficient per connectar-hi...

La música impedia que els demés els escoltessin conversar.

– No – va negar el tsufur – Ho era. Vam fer proves abans de tot allò d'en Bu amb el Doctor Brief. Ara mateix és com si no hi hagués ningú a l'altra banda de la connexió... Vam poder establir-hi contacte de ràdio, imitant el funcionament de les emissores que vaig deixar-hi en venir. Estaven fetes sobre vells plànols d'en Pineau.

– Potser... – va aventurar la Reiya que també se'ls hi havia acostat – Potser se'ls hi ha espatllat l'aparell amb què vau contactar-hi l'altre cop...

– No ho sé...

– No et preocupis – va treure-hi ferro la saiyan adulta de seguida – Deu ser això. O que no es donen les mateixes condicions per a què hi hagi connexió... És l'espai... Jo ni tan sols acabo d'entendre com us ho feu per a què funcioni aquest tipus de tecnologia.

– Els detectors aquells de l'ull... els de l'exèrcit d'en Freezer i els guerrers de l'espai – va interrompre en Cor Petit – Aquells també establien certa freqüència de ràdio entre planetes... Algú que en dugués un, podia sentir un altre des d'un lloc completament diferent...

– Sí... – va reconèixer la filla del rei Vegeta. – Però no vaig arribar a estudiar-ho... ja saps... de forma tan tècnica...

– Bé, suposo que teniu raó... No hi ha motiu per preocupar-se...

La Nasu, tanmateix, l'havia mirat ara de forma diferent.

– Vols que vingui? – va oferir-se de cop i volta, per sorpresa fins i tot de la petita Reiya que va mirar-se-la sense creure-la – No deu ser res. Però potser us seria d'ajuda... Prometo deixar els planetes amb nois dolents, si n'hi ha, per a la Reiya.

– I en Son Goku?

Era en Cor Petit qui parlava. 'La Nasu va mirar-se aleshores de passada en Goten que tornava a jugar amb en Trunks, i va ullar la Reiya'.

– És el que ell faria... –. 'Però ara _ell_ suficient feina tenia a restablir els llaços amb el seu fill petit'. I de moment, que ella li hagués dit que a la festa podria mirar d'acostar-se a la Reiya, no semblava haver-li fet ni fred ni calor... 'Portava hores senceres sense aparèixer...'.

La Nasu va posar-se les mans a la cintura. 'No... després de tot, de com s'havia arribat a menjar el cap en tants aspectes diferents d'una relació que no sabia com prendre's... no podia dir que no la molestés que no hagués acabat per aparèixer'. Només era un ou... '¿Què passaria el dia que en comptes d'un ou fos el noi, la resurrecció d'en Kid Bu, el rostre del qual no havia arribat a imaginar en aquella mena de somni?'

– I si jo els acompanyo, aviat podem ser de tornada – va afegir.

.


End file.
